The Black Heir
by FirePhoenix8
Summary: AU.Harry escapes from the Dursleys when he's ten years old and is found by the escaped Sirius Black. His whole life changes as he slowly discovers his destiny. Durmstrang,DarkArts,dueling,powers,heritage,horcruxes,hallows,Tom,Grindelwald.Darkish!Harry.HPLV
1. Finding a father & the new life

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter**** 1 –**** Finding**** a**** father & plans for the new life**

Harry Potter was lying on his small cot, in the cupboard down the stairs of Privet Drive number 4. He was trembling in between sobs, and could feel the pain on his back where his uncle had beaten him repeatedly with his belt. He was only ten years old and was already asking himself how much more he could endure.

He was used to receive beatings frequently, whenever his uncle felt the need to relieve his stress, but what almost had happened today had left him very afraid of what was to come. Never before had Uncle Vernon touched him that way before.

When his Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been away shopping, his uncle had beaten him when he was too slow to bring him the bottle of beer the man had requested. After that, he had started to touch Harry saying that he should be a good boy and please his uncle. Thankfully, it had only started when they heard that his aunt and cousin were about to enter the house. Uncle Vernon roughly shoved Harry inside the cupboard and told him that they would finish what they had started later.

Harry wasn't a stupid boy. Far from it. At school he would hide in the library from his cousin and friends, knowing that the library was the last place his cousin would willingly enter. He would spend all the time he could reading. He could escape reality in his books, and found his curiosity satisfied in science textbooks, where so many amazing things were explained. He always wondered how things worked; why the sun came up every day, how electricity gave him light and powered appliances, how his body functioned, and such. Every day he was curious about a new thing, and he found his answers in books.

He had learned, long ago, that he couldn't ask anything to his relatives. He had become friends with the librarian and she would always allow him to take some books home, where he quickly hid them under his cot. He was very smart but always took care of being mediocre in class, because if he ever got a higher score than Dudley, his beatings were worse. He used every night to read his books and found himself in a world that seemed magical to him.

'Magic', that was a word that couldn't be uttered in the Dursley's household. He never understood why his uncle would turn purple with rage when that word was uttered, and why his aunt's jaw clenched and her eyes became cold. He also learned to never mention the things he could do.

Since an early age, he found out that under stress and emotional upheaval, he could do inexplicable things. He could vanish from one place and appear in another, when running away from Dudley and his chums; he could create a ball of light that hovered in the air, while he read at night; and he could make himself float towards his cot, when he was too drained from lack of food and loss of blood. At first, he tried finding answers in his textbooks as to why he could do these things, but he never found a word about it.

He only found these kind of things mentioned in fantasy novels that spoke of magical worlds and fantastic creatures. But he had long ago stopped reading them, because they would only make him yearn to belong to one of those worlds, to be one of those characters. So had he limited his reading to useful things.

The small boy also took time to exercise his unexplainable abilities, and now, he could at least control them a little bit better. He could conscientiously make them work when he wanted to. Still, he could only do minor things, but he believed that with practice he would get better.

But what were his special abilities? It couldn't be magic. His uncle always bellowed that magic didn't exist and he had learned not to contradict him.

His beatings meant nothing. Harry had become used to them and he always did his best to behave as his uncle and aunt wanted him to behave, in order to avoid punishment. He made breakfast, lunch, and dinner; he took care of the garden; and he cleaned the floors and bathrooms... And he didn't mind. It had always been like that and he knew of no other life. But today, his uncle had done something different. Something he could perceive that it wasn't right.

Today he knew he had to make a life-altering decision. He could choose to stay or leave.

Harry shook his head as he pondered about it.

He couldn't remain here. If he stayed, his uncle would try to touch him again and this time no one would interrupt. He knew that it wasn't normal for an uncle to try to touch his nephew that way. He had never seen Uncle Vernon touching Dudley like that, and the obvious threat of pain, if he told anyone about what had happened, clearly indicated that there was something wrong about it. Thankfully, nothing had happened except his uncle weirdly stroking his hair and caressing his back, but it was clear that he wanted more.

He sat up straighter, wincing when he felt a lash of pain shooting along his back.

No, he couldn't stay here. He was treated like a servant; beaten, starved, and clothed with Dudley's discarded, old, and overlarge shirts and pants. And now had the promise of a new kind of threat. He had to leave.

Making up his mind, his green eyes glinted with determination behind his old, broken eyeglasses. Harry winced again when he stood up from his cot. With careful moves, he took out his old rucksack from under the cot, and stuffed in it some of his clothes, as well as some of his most interesting books.

He managed to silently open the cupboard door and he quietly crept to the hallway. Harry stood still, listening to the loud sounds coming from the living room. He knew that his relatives were there watching the television, as they did during their evenings. He heard no other voices except the ones coming from the television set.

Since he heard no shuffling of feet, he knew that the Dursleys were unaware of what he was trying to do. Carefully, Harry gripped his rucksack tighter in his hand, and he tip toed towards the front door.

He waited in front of it; still not opening the front door until he could hear loud noises from the television set. His chance came when he heard machineguns roaring from the set, and after a jerk of the door nob, Harry quickly scampered out of the house.

As he ran as fast as his short legs allowed him to, the sun was already setting. He felt tired and drained but knew that he had to keep going on. Harry flung his rucksack over a shoulder, bitting his lower lip to swallow a whimper of pain, and he grabbed his oversized pant's waistband with a hand, which precariously hanged over his hips, threathening to slip down, almost making him stumble as he rushed along the deserted street.

At last, he reached the end of Privet Drive, where there was a park, and, beyond, the highway. Harry stopped to catch his breath and sat down on the side of the road. He knew his absence wouldn't be noticed until tomorrow, since he had already finished all his chores, so he had time to ponder about what he would do.

Now that he was out there, he wondered if he had done the right thing. He was alone, didn't know where to go, and had no money. But he couldn't turn back now. If his uncle ever got his hands on him after running away, he knew he would be beaten within an inch of his life. No, there was no turning back.

But how could a ten-year-old boy survive on the streets? Where would he find food and shelter?

Harry felt such despair and uncertainty that he couldn't stifle his quiet sobs. He wrapped his thin arms around himself as the cold of the evening began to settle, and for the umpteenth time in his life, he wished he had someone who cared for him.

He was startled when he felt a wet snout touching his hand. He adjusted the broken glasses on his nose to look at the large black dog besides him, who was pushing his muzzle into his hand. He had never seen the dog in the neighborhood and the animal was very thin, his black fur covered with grime.

"And who might you be? I've never seen you around."

The dog licked Harry's hand and wagged his tail. It made Harry giggle, while he brushed his tears away with his frayed sleeve.

He cocked his head to a side, still looking at the dog with curiosity.

"I guess that you're alone, like me, with no one to take care of you. No one who loves you. Have you been beaten like I have?"

At that, the dog stopped licking his hand, and looked at Harry with a weird expression for an animal.

Harry sighed. He knew that talking to a dog wasn't normal, but he felt so alone... He felt the need to share his concerns, even knowing that he wouldn't have any response from an animal who didn't understand a word of what he was saying.

"I guess you could come with me, but the problem is that I have nowhere to go," said Harry miserably. "I have just run away from home. And do you want to know why? Because I've been putting up with my uncle's beatings and nasty comments for far too long. I even prefer the life on the streets than keep living with them."

He shook his head and looked away from the dog, as he muttered, "I wonder if I have anything to live for."

Harry remained silent in his morose depression. He hugged his knees and glanced up at the dog. He found himself looking into gray eyes which were silently contemplating him.

Suddenly, the dog barked and moved towards him. Harry scuffled backwards as the large dog came towards him. There was something very strange in the intensity of the dog's gray eyes.

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when the dog started to change before his eyes. It happened so fast that he barely had time to blink. One moment, there was a large black dog, the next, a thin ragged man looking at him.

Harry yelped and jumped to his feet to run away from the stranger.

As he tried to scamper away, he felt arms clutching his shoulders, and when he was about to scream, a hand was pressed on his mouth, and he was quickly hugged from behind.

Harry struggled with all his might, flailing his arms and legs, but the man's grasp was relentless and his screams were muffled by the dirty, large hand tightly pressed against his mouth.

He heard an urgently whispered "Trust me", and suddenly felt as though his body was being squished through a tube. The sensation quickly stopped and he opened his eyes.

He was standing in front of the man, in a street he had never seen before. Harry quickly glanced to the sides and saw that there were a row of houses in front of them, and that they were all alone in the street. His mind swirled as he thought what his next action should be. He was both fearful and apprenhensive of the man in front of him, without understanding what had happened.

Harry took a step back from the man and finally decided that it was time to flee.

Abruptly, a hand grabbed his arm before he could make the attempt.

"Harry, Harry, please listen to me. I mean you no harm," quickly said the ragged man.

Harry backed away from him, as much as the man's grap allowed him to. "How do you know my name? And what- what-? You were a dog!"

He shook his head. Had he imagined that? What was going on? Who was this man and how did he know his name? Harry was about to make a run for it, but the man's grasp halted him, and he stiffened when the man addressed him again.

"Harry, my name is Sirius Black. I'm – I'm your godfather," the black-haired man said softly.

Harry's body tensed, and he shouted angrily, "You're lying! I don't have a godfather. I have no one! If I had a godfather, he would have taken me, and wouldn't have left me with the Dursleys! He would have cared for me!"

A pained expression appeared on the man's gaunt face. He pierced Harry with his gray eyes, and said entreatingly, "I would have loved to raise you…but I couldn't. I was locked away. I escaped to see you. I had to know if you were alright. I couldn't take it anymore..."

Harry didn't know what to think. Locked away? Was this man some sort of crazed criminal who had just escaped from some jail? He certainly looked like it. He was wearing gray, tattered clothes; had black long hair filled with grime; and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in years.

Sirius Black was beseechingly looking at his godson and saw that Harry didn't believe him. He had escaped from Azkaban just a week ago and had spent all his time looking for Harry. He never thought of looking for him at Lily's sister's house. Not until he had heard some wizards outside the Leaky Cauldron saying that they wondered where the Boy-Who-Lived was, since he wasn't with any wizarding family. When hearing that, he quickly understood that Dumbledore had taken Harry to the Dursleys, and he had wanted to rip the old man to pieces.

Anyone who had known Lily knew that her sister hated her, despised magic, and that she would make Harry's life miserable. Thankfully, he knew where Lily's sister lived, since he had once accompanied Lily to visit Petunia, when Lily had wanted to mend her relationship with her sister in order to invite her to the wedding. James was busy with Auror duty and Sirius took the day off to go with her. It ended up with Petunia screaming at Lily about her unnaturalness and Lily crying in his arms. They were soon thrown out from the house by the obese muggle who Petunia had married. He would have loved to hex them into oblivion.

When he had found Harry sitting on the street, he was more shocked than he had expected. Harry was a small, frail boy with bruises on his face and arms. He would have never imagined that the son of James Potter would be reduced to that. He felt cold fury when he heard Harry talking about being beaten. And his heart clenched when Harry said he had no one and that he didn't know if his life was worth living.

He decided, right there, that he would take Harry to live with him. At first, he had only wanted to see if the boy was alright, without revealing who he was, since he couldn't offer the boy much. He was an Azkaban escapee, and first had to settle and plan what to do, before taking care of his godson. But after listening to Harry and knowing that the small boy was planning on living on the streets, he knew that he had to take Harry with him. Even if he had to live the erratic life of a man being hunted down.

Sirius' resolve strengthened, and he said pleadingly, "Harry, I can explain everything better once we settle. We can't remain on the streets. Please, come into my house and I will explain everything. Please, trust me."

Harry looked into the man's eyes – Sirius, was it? – and saw the depth of emotion in them, the hope shinning in the gray eyes. He bit his lower lip and warily glanced around. They were all alone. If he screamed for help, would someone help him? And if he did, would the insane man hurt him to make him quiet? The man was still tightly grasping his shoulder, and everytime he had tried to run away, the man had stopped him. He didn't know what to do. And again, he had nowhere to go.

"O-okay," said Harry uncertainly. He stiffened his back, and said with determination, "But if I don't believe you, I will go on my own."

He knew what the best option was. Listen to the crazed man and wait for the opportunity to escape from him. He would obey, as he had always obeyed his aunt and uncle, in order to avoid punishment, while he bid his time. And this man could be a criminal, perhaps he was an escaped murderer... The man looked weak but he was still much stronger, not to mention older and taller, than he was. Therefore, he couldn't fight him, but he could wait for the perfect chance to run away.

Sirius smiled at the boy. That was more like the Harry he had expected. He had to admire the boy for not trusting so easily and for his brief display of independence.

"Very well. Now, stand by my side and look up to those houses. My house is going to appear in front of us, and it's quite fun to see it happening."

Harry glanced at him with apprehension. What was the man talking about? His suspicions seemed to be confirmed. The man was crazy. He began thinking that he had agreed too hastily to listen to the man when, all of a sudden, the houses in front of them started noisily shifting and moving to the sides, and a house began growing between them.

Harry's jaw dropped as he watched the spectacular sight.

Sirius chuckled at his godson's expression. It was quite fascinating to see it happening for the first time. Even if he hated the house, it was convenient due to all the protection wards and the unplottable spells on it. His parents had really been a couple of paranoid bastards.

He took Harry's hand and moved to open the door. He turned the rusty golden nob, and jerked the door open, dragging Harry behind him as he stepped into the house.

It was very dark. Sirius took out the wand he had stolen from a drunk wizard, and casted 'Lux' to lighten all the chandeliers in the house. It was quite depressing and unbearably dirty; much work had to be done to make it a livable place. He had gently pushed Harry further inside when the yells started.

"YOU!! HOW DARE YOU RETURN?! SHAME OF MY FLESH! TRAITOR TO THE NOBLE BLACK-" shrieked the portrait in the hall.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius groaned. "I had forgotten about her."

He winked at Harry, who stood rooted to the floor with a befuddled look on his face.

Turning towards the portrait, Sirius yelled scornfully, "SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!"

Sirius quickly closed the curtains over the portrait and the screaming stopped.

He shook his head as he muttered under his breath, "I'll have to think of a way of taking it down. She'll drive us crazy."

He led his godson, who was strangely quiet, to the kitchen and he casted a strong 'Scourgify' to clean the table and two chairs.

Harry sat down, while his mind spun with thoughts about what he had seen. A house had appeared and grown out of nowhere; a portrait had talked; and Sirius used a stick and said weird words, making things happen... Just like when he willed things to occur...

He didn't know what to think, and all plans of escaping away from the man left his mind as he considered things further. The man could do things like the ones he did, but he had never met anyone before who was like him. And his uncle had always told him that he was a freak, and that no one else was like him; that he was the only abnormal one. Moreover, ever since entering the house, he had sensed something in the air which felt familiar; he felt a strange but not unpleasant tingling on his skin.

Sirius sat in front of Harry and saw the look of contemplation on his godson's face. The small boy was smart. He looked exactly like James. An emaciated, small, and frail James, but the resemblance was clear. But Harry's manners were like Lily's. She always thought before acting; she never rushed to do stupid gryffindorish things. A sad smile spread over his face in remembrance.

He looked at the small boy, and said quietly, "Harry, you must believe me. I am your godfather but I have been incapable of taking care of you. After your parents were murdered -"

"What do you mean, murdered?" interrupted Harry, looking at the man with a frown on his face. "My parents died in a car accident because my father was drunk. And he crashed their car into another, killing my mum and also the family inside the other car."

"WHAT! Who told you those lies?" said Sirius, abruptly standing up. He began pacing in front of Harry, as he said angrily, "James was never a drunk! And he would have never been responsible for the death of a family of muggles! James and Lily were murdered by Lord Voldemort and they were one of the most powerful wizarding couples of our times. Who dared to-?"

Harry felt his heart stop, and he looked up at the pacing man with large, wide eyes. "Wizarding? What do you mean?"

Sirius stared at him with a strange look on his face. He knelt in front of Harry and wrapped his hands over the small, thin ones. "Harry, you are a wizard. Your parents were wizards."

At the look of incomprehension on Harry's face, he came upon a startling realization.

"Merlin's beard, they never told you! Those disgusting muggles. You can do magic like what I did with my wand."

Sirius took out the wand he had stolen and gave it to Harry, who took it in his small hands, gazing at it with wonder.

"Wizards do magic with a wand. We use incantations to make our magic work through the wand. You saw me using it."

Harry nodded, his mind still somewhat befuddled as he stared at the wand in his hands.

He looked up at the man, and said uncertainly, "I can do magic?"

Sirius tightened the grasp on his godson's hands, and said with a small smile, "Yes."

Harry blinked at him. After a few minutes, he said hesitantly, "O-Okay. I guess- I guess that it could explain some things…"

He needed to think things further. The man -Sirius, he reminded himself- said he could do magic. His uncle was wrong. Magic did exist. Perhaps the house had appeared before him because it was 'magical', and perhaps the portrait spoke because it was 'magical' as well. It was too good to be true, but hadn't he always known that he was special? That his abilities were a gift and not something to be ashamed of, regardless of what his relatives said? Yes, he had known that his 'abilities' were special, and now he knew why. He was a wizard. It was surprising, but yet, he easily believed it. It explained everything.

He felt happy, even more when he remembered that Sirius had said that he was his godfather. Would the man lie about that? He preferred to believe him. The man seemed sincere. Then he remembered something and slightly frowned.

"What are muggles?"

Sirius sighed. His godson was a complete neophyte of the wizarding world. He had so much explaining to do. Then he clenched his jaw in anger. This was Dumbledore's fault! How could the old man do such a thing? He calmed down and prepared himself to tell Harry as much as possible.

"Muggles are those who don't have magic in their blood. They don't have our 'abilities', like the people you lived with. The majority don't know of our existence. It's better that way, since they would fear us and hunt us down."

He glanced at his godson, who seemed to understand so far, so he continued, "A long time ago we lived with them, but they started to fear our powers, and the so called witch hunt began. Muggles started killing us. In the wizarding world, it was agreed to distance ourselves from them. Powerful spells were used, and now all our towns are spelled against muggles. They can't find us and our houses remain hidden from them as well. There are wizarding communities in all countries and we have schools to train young wizards such as yourself. Our Ministry of Magic takes care of maintaining our existence unknown to the muggles, though I think that the muggle Prime Minister is aware we exist, but he can't talk about it to anyone."

Sirius looked at Harry to see if the boy had understood things so far. Harry, though he saw that the man expected him to say something, was too surprised and thus unable to utter a word as his mind took in everything Sirius had disclosed.

Could it be true? A whole secret world existed? Of people like him, who could do magic? Harry's heart started beating quickly at the wonderful perspective. He wasn't a freak! If it was true, there were others like him. Others who could understand him, and maybe… maybe care for him.

"There's so much to tell you," said Sirius. "But the most important thing is that you are the son of James Potter, who was a great wizard and an Auror."

Harry looked up at the man with puzzled expression on his face, and Sirius shot him a small smile of understanding.

"An Auror is a wizard that catches other wizards who have committed crimes."

"Like a policeman?" inquired Harry, eager to know more about his father and the wizarding world.

Sirius grinned. "Yes, but Aurors are even more important than that in our communities. They have to be very powerful and strong wizards. It's one of the most prestigious jobs in the wizarding world, though the price is high." He smiled in remembrance, and added, " And the training is brutal."

Harry shot him a glance, and said quietly, "You were an Auror."

"Yes, I was," said Sirius, looking at him with surprise.

"And what about my mother?" asked Harry quietly.

A sorrowful expression spread over Sirius' face as he replied, "Your mother was Lily Evans. She was a healer, like a doctor - I think that's what muggles call them -. She was a muggleborn. Her parents were muggles but she was born with magic."

"Okay," said Harry slowly, trying to understand everything correctly.

Sirius smiled at him. "I will try to explain as clearly as possible. Don't be afraid to ask." Harry nodded, and Sirius continued, "As I was saying, your mother was a muggleborn, so when she was eleven years old she received her Hogwarts' letter. Hogwarts is Britain's Wizarding School. Muggleborns are still a minority but they are accepted in our society. Before you were born, times were dangerous. Many purebloods, that is, wizards who have no muggle blood in their bloodlines, think that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to enter our society because of the danger of discovery of our magical communities. There was a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who wanted muggleborns killed because of this, and he had a group of followers called the Death Eaters. They were dark wizards who followed his commands. But there were other purebloods and halfbloods -those with muggle and wizard blood - who stood against them. Your father was a pureblood, of the Potter line. He, your mother, and I, along with several others, were part of a group called the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's quickly grasped all the information and, while briefly understanding it, he filed it away for later perusal. Sirius was looking at him, as if asking for permission to continue, and he gave him a grateful smile and a nod.

"The Order was established by Albus Dumbledore - the headmaster of Hogwarts - first to fight against a previous Dark Lord, and later to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They were violent times and we were greatly outnumbered, since many wizards and witches were too afraid to oppose Voldemort. James and Lily were particularly targeted, because they were both very powerful and formed a pureblood-muggleborn couple, which went against Voldemort's beliefs. A while after you were born, Dumbledore convinced James to take you and Lily into hiding. I don't particularly know why Dumbledore was so certain that the Death Eaters would come for them, but he was right. James, Lily, and you lived in a cottage in Godric's Hollow. And they took a Secret Keeper. A Secret Keeper is used in a spell so that only that person can tell others where a particular house is located. At first, James asked me to be the Secret Keeper but I thought-"

Sirius clenched his fists and his face darkened. "I thought it would be best if Peter Pettigrew was chosen. He was our friend and would be the least obvious choice, since I was James' best friend and an Auror as well, so I had more chances of being captured. I- I will regret it as long as I live. We knew there was a spy amongst us, and I thought it was Remus. Remus was also our friend, but he was a werewolf."

Harry felt as if his mind was overloading and working at full capacity. He rubbed his forehead as he tried to assimilate everything. He perceived what Sirius was hinting at: this Pettigrew did something, something bad. But he wanted to know; he wanted to know the truth about his parents and how they had died. And another thing caught his attention. Had Sirius just said something about a 'werewolf'? There were movies about them. Some people liked to watch them.

'Not people,' Harry said to himself, 'They're muggles.' And he was surprised at himself for already making the distinction. But he had always known that he was different from the rest… special, somehow.

Misinterpreting Harry's surprised face, Sirius smiled. "Oh, yes, they exist. They are catalogued as dark creatures and they transform at every full moon and become mindless beasts that attack anyone. But Remus was always gentle and kind, but I stupidly thought it could be him since Dumbledore had been sending him to the werewolf packs to negotiate for an alliance. I thought that maybe he had been convinced to join them against us." He sighed, and continued, "Well, only Lily and James knew that we had switched Secret Keepers, so no one knew that Peter was the one who betrayed your parents."

Sirius stopped, and then said with an angry growl, "Peter was a Death Eater and told Voldemort about your parents' hiding place. I guess the filthy rat was really proud of giving his Master such important information."

"Wait!" said Harry when Sirius was about to continue. "What's a Death – did you say Death Eater? Well, what's that, and what's a Voldemort?"

Sirius face darkened, and he said with a voice laced with hatred, "Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, as fearful wizards and witches call him, was a very powerful dark wizard. A dark wizard is… Well, I'll tell you more about it later. But Voldemort was the Dark Lord, meaning that he had a group of followers, who were dark wizards as well, the majority of them, anyway. His followers were called Death Eaters and were marked by him. You can recognize one by the Dark Mark on their left arm. It's a kind of… What do muggles call it? Ah, yes. A kind of tattoo, a magical tattoo."

"OK," said Harry slowly, taking it all in. "But why are people afraid of him?"

"_Were_ afraid of him," said Sirius with a grimace. "Thankfully he died. But I guess that some still shake in fear if they hear his name. Voldemort was vicious and heartless. He and his merry band of followers killed thousands of wizards and witches. There was a war and it was terrible."

"Voldemort died?" said Harry with interest. "How?"

Sirius' face was overcome with grief. "On Halloween, when you were a one-year-old baby, Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow and killed your parents. No one knows exactly what happened, but you survived. He tried to kill you with the killing curse -that's a magical spell which kills instantly- and it rebounded and killed him instead. And it left you with that lightningbolt-shaped scar on your forehead."

Sirius looked at his godson. Harry's eyes were moist and he was trailing his scar with a finger, but the boy remained silent.

A dark wizard had killed his parents? And tried to kill him and he survived? Harry shook his head. He didn't understand. Why had his parents died but he survived?

"You were declared the Boy-Who-Lived and the Saviour of the Wizarding World because you killed one of the darkest Lords in existence," said Sirius quietly. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. That Halloween night, I returned from Auror duty and arrived to Godric's Hollow to see James. When I got there, part of the house was destroyed and I saw your father de-dead in the entrance."

A sob escaped from Sirius' throat, but he forced himself to continue. "I- I looked for Lily and you. You were in your room, she was lying dead in front of your crib. I think she protected you against Voldemort and he killed her first before trying to kill you. I don't know why Voldemort wanted you dead. I always thought he only wanted James and Lily because they were well-known opposers of him. Nothing remained of Voldemort, the room was totally destroyed and the walls blackened and crumbling. And you were lying there looking at your mum..."

Sirius broke off and his body slightly shook as he choked down quiet sobs. Harry could see thick tears trailing a white path along Sirius' hallowed and dirty cheeks.

Harry felt numb. He could barely grasp everything he was being told. He was so shocked by everything; it was too much to take in. But he was glad that Sirius was telling him everything, without keeping any secrets. He was being treated like a grown up and he was thankful for it. Silent tears had long been falling down his cheeks but he wanted to know more.

Sirius was knelt in front of him and was now openly crying. He seemed so devastated, so full of guilt. Harry felt a strong attachment towards him. He knelt in front of the man and hugged him around the waist. Sirius responded by clutching him while weak sobs shook his emaciated body. But Harry needed to know more.

"What happened next?" he whispered against Sirius' chest.

He felt such rage against Peter, his parents' friend who had betrayed them, but he needed to control his emotions and learn the rest.

"I went mad with grief and rage," said Sirius. "I took you out of the house and Hagrid came. He was a member of the Order and had been sent by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had put a spell on the house to alert him if it was being breached, so he knew when it happened. I gave you to Hagrid."

He looked at Harry with eyes glazed by sorrow and guilt, and added, "Merlin, I shouldn't have. I should have taken you to live with me! I was such a fool. It was all my fault! I left you with Hagrid because I wanted to find that traitor and kill him. I spent the whole night looking for Peter and I finally found him the next day in muggle London. The filthy coward was going into hiding. I confronted him and, before I had time to react, the traitorous bastard blew up the whole block killing about twenty muggles, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat, and escaped."

Harry forced himself to think clearly. "What do you mean transformed into a rat?"

"Like what I did when I transformed from the dog into myself. We three, James, Peter and I, were animagi; we can transform into an animal. But no one knew. You see, it's illegal to be one without registering, and we never registered. So everyone believed that I had killed Peter, since he only left a finger, and that I had killed the muggles as well. The Aurors quickly came and I was apprehended and sent to Azkaban without a trial," rushed out Sirius, as if telling it faster would mellow the sorrow he felt.

"I was so mad in my anger that I couldn't convince anyone of my innocence and I felt such guilt that I believed I deserved it. Azkaban is a wizarding prison. Since then, I have been there. But I couldn't take it anymore. I had survived that long thanks to my animagus form. The prison is guarded by dark creatures called Dementors, they take every happy feeling from you, and many prisoners turn mad after a few months there. But I had no happy feelings; my best friend and a woman I loved had been killed and it had been my fault. I used my animagus form to prevent Dementors from feeding too long from me. A few weeks ago I finally started looking for ways to escape. I kept thinking about you and that you thought that I was your parent's betrayer. I thought you were raised as a wizard and, as such, you would believe, like the rest of them, that I was the traitor. I finally came to my senses, transformed, slid through the bars and went in search for you. I wanted to kill Peter first, but when I realized that you were with the Dursleys, I had to see that you were okay."

Sirius paused, and then growled, "I never thought that Dumbledore would leave you with them. I would have come after you before now if it had crossed my mind. Everyone knew that Petunia hated your mother and magic!"

Harry took in everything more calmly know, which allowed him to quickly ponder about what Sirius had told him. Finally, he thought about the last part. The headmaster Dumbledore was the one to place him with the Dursleys, even knowing that they hated wizards.

But why? If he had become so important to the wizarding world by causing the demise of Voldemort, why would he had been left to live in oblivion in a muggle family? Why didn't the headmaster check up on him? It left him with a very bad feeling. He would have to ponder about it once he was alone. He had so many things to think about. Why had the killing curse not affected him? How was it possible for a baby to kill a powerful wizard such as Voldemort. He knew so little about the world which Sirius was describing. He was resolved to learn as much as possible as soon as he could. But he felt exhausted after hearing everything. And his wounded back was still caused him pain. So much to analyze, so much to learn...

Sirius looked down at Harry and saw that pensive expression again. He had been surprised by Harry's composure during everything he had been told. The boy had cried and had hugged him, but he was acting like an adult. What kind of life had the boy led to act so calmly under these circunstances? Any normal boy would have been sobbing and wailing for his parents, and wouldn't have been able to hear so much about such dark and violent things. Instead, Harry had wanted to know more and had given him comfort, when it should have been the other way around.

'He has suffered so much and is still so strong. He is remarkable.' Sirius felt a surge of pride for the boy. But he thought again about how he had found Harry. His godson had run away from the Dursleys and was covered in bruises. When he had hugged the boy, he had felt Harry flinch but the boy had quickly covered it. Harry had said he had been beaten but he was determined to know more.

"Harry," said Sirius quietly, "can you tell me why you ran away from the Dursleys?"

Instantly, he felt the small boy tense in his arms.

Harry drew back from the hug at looked up at Sirius. This man had opened himself so much to him. He had suffered much for so long. He was his godfather and apparently was willing to take him in. He owed him to tell the truth.

He took a deep breath. "You heard what I told you when you were a dog. Aunt Petunia never really liked me and made me do all the chores in the house. I was treated like a servant, lived in the cupboard, and was rarely fed. Dudley used me as his punching bag, but the worst was Uncle Vernon. He always called me a freak and you already know that he lied about my parents. He beat me regularly under any excuse. But even to that I became accustomed. But recently..."

Harry hesitated for a moment, made up his mind, and decided to be completely honest. "Tonight was the first time it happened but I feared it would happen again. After the beating he started tou- touching me." He stumbled with the words. So he took a deep breath and continued. He didn't dare look up at Sirius, he had his sight fixed on the wall behind. "He started stroking my ba-back and saying weird things. It really frightened me."

Sirius quickly hugged Harry again, then remembered that the boy had injuries on his back when Harry let out a small whimper. He felt such rage, impotence, and hatred.

"Oh Harry. Harry, I'm- What... What happened?"

He was barely restraining himself from hunting down the muggle to torture him slowly, but he had to know if something more had happened. By Merlin, he would eviscerate the muggle if he had sexually abused his godson.

Harry could feel Sirius' anger and a kind of warmth spread over his chest. No one had ever cared before. And this man came out of nowhere and took him in. He had a real family now. So many times before he had dreamt of a long lost relative who would come and rescue him from the Dursleys, but he had given up that dream long ago.

"My aunt and cousin arrived and Uncle Vernon quickly shoved me inside the cupboard. But he promised he would continue what he had started. His touch frightened me... I knew it wasn't normal... that it was wrong, since I never saw him act in that way with Dudley, my cousin... And I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried again. So I decided to run away." Harry shrugged his shoulders, and added, "I wasn't leaving much behind anyway. I'm sure they will be thrilled that I vanished."

Sirius thanked Merlin that nothing else had happened. He felt a deep sense of relief. But Harry had suffered much anyway. By the gods, he would make it right. He would take care of him. He owed James and Lily at least this much. Sirius took Harry's chin so that he could see his godson's eyes. Those eyes, Lily's eyes. It made his heart clench.

"Harry, you have me now. I will never leave you. I will take care of you. No child should have to go through what you have been through. I don't have much to offer. I'm in the run and can't go out in the open, but I want you to live with me. I can tell you about your parents and about the wizarding world. And I will never allow anyone to take you from me again."

Harry felt his eyes moistening. He had someone now. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat, and added with excitement, "I would love to live with you and I want to learn everything you can teach me."

Sirius grinned. "Very well, let's get some rooms and let me check your injuries. I don't have any potions in the house but I'll send an owl tomorrow requesting some".

He saw the curiosity in Harry's eyes and the boy's eagerness to know more. He had so much to teach to his godson. He chuckled. "I'll explain all about owls and potions tomorrow. Now we have to rest."

They stood up and quietly made their way to the second floor. Sirius took Harry to Regulus' room, using his wand to clean the bedroom and the sheets and covers of the bed. He made Harry take off his shirt and was horrified by the belt marks he saw. But he restrained himself enough and didn't start yelling. He simply took a wet towel from the bathroom and proceeded to clean the wounds with soap.

There wasn't anything much in the house. Tomorrow he would have to request money by owl from Gringotts, to buy food and other things by owl as well. Thank Merlin that the goblins had no problems in dealing with convicts, it was all business with them, and after all, he was the Head of the Black House now. Plus the owls couldn't be traced back to Grimmauld Place due to the powerful blood wards.

He tucked in Harry and kissed his godson's forehead. Tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling he had never slept so well in his life. He remembered yesterday's events and smiled. It seemed a life time since he had lived with the Dursleys. So much had changed. He knew who he was. He had a goal in his life. He would learn all about magic and he would be a powerful wizard like his parents. He will make his own decisions and never allow anyone to have such power over him, like Dumbledore had had. His life will never be dictated by others.

He had spent the night thinking about everything Sirius had told him, and he wanted to know more about Voldemort and his followers, and more about the pureblood-muggleborn issue. Sirius had said Voldemort and his followers were dark wizards. What did that mean? Magic was categorized into different types? It didn't matter much anyway, knowledge was knowledge, and not bad itself. And knowledge would help him in the wizarding world. The more he knew about all types of magic, the better prepared he will be to protect himself from others. Never again will he let anyone injure him or belittle him.

He had also thought about Dumbledore. At first, he had been confused, but at last, anger had prevailed over over thing else. The man had left him with muggles. Sirius had said that anyone who knew his mother, knew that her sister hated magic. So why had Dumbledore left him there? Why had no one checked on him? Especially if he was famous, as Sirius had indicated.

It made him angry, since he had reached the conclusion that the wizard called Dumbledore had obviously manipulated things so that he grew up ignorant of the wizarding world. If he was so important, he should have learned about magic as soon as possible, and be brought up in his own world; not left to feel like a freak with magic-hating muggles. And he knew Sirius was angry at Dumbledore for that as well. He also wondered how the leader of the Order could allow one of its members to be imprisoned without a trial…

* * *

Sirius woke up and groaned when he realized he was at his parents' house. He had vowed, long ago, to never return. But alas, when times are dire, exceptions have to be made.

He smiled when he remembered he had his godson with him. It gave him a new mission in life. When James and Lily had died, he had felt as if he had no more reasons to live. He gladly faded into nothingness in his cell in Azkaban. He realized, now, that he had been very selfish. Harry had needed him and he had abandoned the boy to Dumbledore's clutches.

Sirius frowned. He had never suspected Dumbledore of being this manipulative. He had always had great confidence in the old man. Well, until he learned that he was not going to be given a trial and no one spoke up to demand one. He had briefly wondered in his cell, why Dumbledore hadn't demanded a trial for him. But now the question mattered more because Dumbledore had also intervened in his godson's life, making it worse.

He might have been a Gryffindor but he knew a Slytherin tactic when he saw one. After all, he had been raised as a Black; you couldn't get much better training than that to prepare you for the realities of life and to help you face the true nature of others.

What Dumbledore had done was a clear attempt to make Harry humble and grateful towards him; an ignorant child easy to manipulate and shape at his will. He was sure most of the wizarding world would be appalled to learn that Harry had been raised as a muggle, without knowledge of his wizarding roots. Their Savior reduced to a muggle! They would cry in outrage.

Dumbledore had clearly wanted the boy to be grateful towards him and learn only what Dumbledore wanted him to. It was evident that Dumbledore had feared that Harry would become a self-assured, cocky, and confident boy like James had been. And what better way of destroying that possibility than making Harry live with wizard-hating muggles?

He vowed that he would teach Harry everything the boy would need to be able to stand up for himself. When his godson grew up, he will carry a heavy burden. Dumbledore will try to make him the symbol of the Light and have him under his control. And the dark wizards will try to sway him to their cause. Everyone believed Harry will become a powerful wizard. And he knew, deep inside, that Voldemort could possibly return.

During his Auror days he had often heard, from captured wizards, that Voldemort had made plans to attain immortality. No one really wanted to believe that, but he had enough knowledge of the Darks Arts to know that someone as powerful as Voldemort would have been able to secure his immortality in some way. There were many obscure spells and horrific rituals to at least make oneself difficult to destroy. And the way Voldemort's corpse had been reduced to ashes was evidence enough that the man had done something to himself. The killing curse left the body intact, after all. Harry will have to contend with Voldemort in the future, or at least with the remaining Death Eaters.

Now that he knew of Dumbledore's manipulations, and the way the muggles had treated Harry, he knew that he couldn't remain being the narrow-minded Gryffindor he had been. For Harry's sake, he would have to accept his darker side and teach his godson everything he could. Even including some dark spells, since no light spells could ever help a wizard to fight against Death Eaters.

Moreover, he wasn't so sure about Dumbledore's ideals anymore. The old man was prejudiced against the dark families and the Darks Arts. He had always abhorred the Darks Arts, because his family had forced him into them, but they would be useful for Harry, for his protection. And he always secretly agreed with many purebloods that muggles were very dangerous and that muggleborns did represent a breach to security. Of course, that didn't mean that he thought they should be killed, or that they were inferior, but a solution had to be found.

He hadn't known many muggles before, but what Harry's uncle did to him was unheard of in the wizarding world. Wizards cherished their children and would never beat them or sexually abuse them. There were so few wizards in comparison to muggles that children's wellbeing was given high importance. Even more in the pureblood families, which usually had one or two children to make them more powerful; since it was believed that more children diluted the power of the magic in the bloodline. And even higher importance was given to the heir of the family.

His parents had never laid a hand on him. They had tyrannically demanded that he adhered to their ideals and beliefs but he had never been hurt in any way. He had never realized that. Dark families really did treasure their children more than light families; since they gave more importance to the bloodlines and the magical strength of their heirs, and because for them, an heir was irreplaceable. And he completely agreed with that.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the library he had found during his inspection of the house.

He was an early riser and had seen that Sirius hadn't woken up yet. His curiosity had driven him to wander around the dim-lit house. What he had seen had fascinated him. He had encountered very weird and slightly frightening things: a wall covered by heads of some type of weird creature, with huge eyes and pointy large green ears; a crawling hand inside of a drawer; an umbrella holder made with the leg of some immense creature, and such.

He had thought that he had seen a shadow moving around, but after waiting a while to see if someone appeared, and after hearing nothing, he continued his inspection. He had also seen many portraits of snoring wizards and sleeping witches, all of which resembled Sirius in some way. He conjectured that they must be his ancestors. He found it fascinating that portraits were alive and could interact with the living. Magic was simply wonderful.

Finally, he had encountered the library and he had felt right at home, if he had ever had one before. It was huge and held many books which he could only describe as 'dark'; already having some understanding as to what Sirius was referring to when he had mentioned dark wizards. It didn't seem so bad to him.

The books were very interesting and they all contained moving pictures describing spells and rituals. Others were more violent and screamed or wailed when he opened them. He decided to read those when he knew more about magic. Many of the spells were meant to cause injury to others or how to duel against another wizard.

He didn't particularly like the ones used for torture, but according to Sirius, other wizards out there knew this stuff, so he would have to learn it as well to be prepared. He already felt he was very far behind any other child who had been brought up as a wizard, so he had to catch up quickly. Thankfully, he was a fast reader and learned quickly; thanks to the reading habits he had fromed while living with 'the muggles', as he had started to call his relatives.

Harry was currently reading a book called the 'The True Dark Arts' History' and he couldn't put it down.

It told the tale of Morgana and her child Mordred, and how they had been the ones who delved deeper, than anyone before, in the Dark Arts; as a means to defend themselves against muggles who had started to turn against them. It explained how Morgana had argued with Merlin about the dangers of revealing all their abilities to the muggles, since they usually destroyed anything which they felt was more powerful than themselves. The muggles were also starting to create their own prejudiced religions which considered unexplainable things the work of evil, and this made them hunt down wizards, claiming that they were worshipers of the Devil. Seeing that Merlin refused to disassociate from muggles, she had taken Mordred with her to an island off the coast of what was now England. And Morgana had founded her own group of wizards and witches, who believed in the power of nature and the magical forces to be found there.

It was fascinating to Harry and he totally agreed with what she had done. After all, she had been right, many wizards had been hunted down and tortured by muggles who accused them of doing the work of the Devil when they were caught doing magic. He even thought that what she had gone through could be applied nowadays, since the Dursleys were a clear example of the muggles' attitude of her days.

Morgana had discovered that magic came from nature and that wizards were more connected to earth than muggles, since wizards hadn't repressed the flow of magic that flowed from the earth. Mordred had delved deeper and found a type of pure and strong magic, that he named Dark, which was hard to control but gave wizards power over nature and its creatures. So that's how the Dark Arts had been born and their group of wizards became known as dark wizards. They used magic to perfect their bodies and minds, and to control other beings. They hadn't used it for nefarious purposes until the muggles started persecuting wizards. Then, Morgana focused their study on magic to create offensive spells to help them against muggle attack, and they invented many dark spells, to have a chance against the sheer power in numbers that muggles had.

Harry was deep into his reading when he noticed that there was a portrait hung up high above the fireplace, which was awake and scrutinizing him. He looked up at it and saw a regal-looking wizard with long, black hair, piercing dark gray eyes, and commanding presence. He was dressed in rich green and black robes which looked to be the latest fashion centuries ago. The portrait sat still in his throne-like chair but didn't say anything.

Harry wondered if he should address him. But he decided to keep on reading. If he was bothering, the portrait would surely let him know.

* * *

Sirius had been looking for his godson for some time now and didn't know where the kid could have gone.

He had checked all the principal living quarters of the house and found them empty. He had even seen Kreacher skulking around but hadn't paid the nasty house-elf a second glance. That elf was too foul for his liking. The creature's reverence for his mother was nauseating, and he was an utterly useless elf; he had long ago stopped cleaning and did his best to disregard Sirius' orders.

Sirius was puzzled. The only places he hadn't checked were the rooms where only someone with Black blood could go in; for everyone else, the doors wouldn't appear. And they were usually the rooms which contained the Blacks portraits, heirlooms, and books. He knew Harry couldn't see the door of any of those rooms, but after two hours of looking and of calling for Harry, he decided to check them anyway.

When he finally opened the door of the library, he was utterly flummoxed.

There was Harry, completely immersed in a Dark Arts tome, and with the portrait of Arcturus Black inspecting him.

How did the boy manage to get in? And why wasn't Arcturus commanding him to get out?

Arcturus Black was one of the Black's most revered ancestors. He was a strict totalitarian who had no patience with children and regarded anyone not pure, clever, or powerful enough, to be a waste of space.

Sirius had despised that portrait when he was younger and had to admit that it had always intimidated him. The old wizard had been extremely powerful in his days and had been the Head of the Black family for over two centuries. Arcturus had also been the leader of the pureblood families when they formed a political coalition against the banning of the Dark Arts. And the wizard had succeeded, since it was after his time that most of the Dark Arts were prohibited in Britain.

He shook his head, and approached his godson. "Harry, I have been looking for you. How did you get in here?"

Harry was startled out of his reading; it was so interesting that he hadn't heard Sirius come in.

"What do you mean? I simply found this library while I was inspecting the house. I hope you aren't mad at me for looking around," he said with uncertainty. "I found the house very interesting and wanted to see more. Then I found this library and I have been inspecting some books. I like to read a lot and I know so little, that I thought you wouldn't mind if I read some of these books."

Harry saw that Sirius seemed to be startled, and he hastily added, "You know, so that I wouldn't have to ask you so many annoying questions. After what you told me yesterday I had many questions and these books are simply fascinating!" He was unable to contain his excitement as he rushed out, "They explain so many things: the history of our kind, and how the Dark Arts developed, and all the incredible spells that have been invented. I can't stop reading."

He finished with a smile, but became concerned when Sirius just stood there, looking at him.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked with a frown. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have come in. I will ask for your permission next time."

Harry made to move to stand from the couch, but Sirius advanced towards him and rested a hand on his shoulder, to halt his movement.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it that way. It's alright by me if you want to read the books, though I think that I should tell you which sections who should avoid, since some are quite dangerous. But Harry, do you mean to tell me that you simply walked in here?"

"Yes. Why? Shouldn't I have?" said Harry, looking up at his godfather with confusion.

Sirius looked away, and starting mumbling, "It's not possible… how did he get in… it couldn't be, could it…"

He turned to Harry, and said quietly, "Only someone with Black blood could have found this room."

Harry stilled.

"How did I get in, then?" he said, trying to make sense of what he had been told. "I'm not a Black. I'm a Potter! Maybe the Potter line has Black blood?"

Suddenly, the portrait snorted and Sirius rounded on it.

"What do you know?" growled Sirius.

"Watch your tone, young man. You were always an impudent and ignorant child," said Arcturus Black snidely.

"Don't waste my time, Arcturus. Why did you snort?" sharply demanded Sirius. "How did he get in?"

"As if I have to answer to you," sneered Arcturus. "But given that the boy is also curious, I will tell you that the idea of a Black intermingling with a muggle-loving Potter just seemed too ridicule not to comment on."

"Spare me your prejudice, old man. Just tell me, how did he get in? I know that there has been no Blacks in the Potter line."

"I might be an old man, but I'm not blind to blood like you seem to be," nastily retorted Arcturus. "It seems to me that Black blood runs weak in you if you can't sense it."

Harry had attentively listened to them during their verbal spat and had reached some conclusions which were quite confusing. He decided to intervene.

"Uhm, excuse me, Mr. Black," said Harry politely, trying not to squirm under the portrait's stern gaze, "I can only reach to the conclusion that you think that I have Black blood in me... But that's not possible!"

He didn't know how to continue for Sirius' sake, but decided to go on. "That would mean, either that my mother was from a branch of the Black bloodline, which she is not since Sirius told me she was a muggleborn... Or that my father had Black blood... Or... Or that my father wasn't James Potter, but someone from your line. And that can only leave Sirius, and that's…" He faltered here, and turned to Sirius. "Or maybe you have brothers or cousins?"

"At least the boy has more sense than you," jeered Arcturus, looking at Sirius.

Sirius paid him no mind and turned to look at his godson. "No, Harry, I only had one brother, and he died being too young to have a son. And Lily can't be of a branch of the Black bloodline, since I am from the main line and I would have known if she had been a distant Black, because the tapestry..."

Suddenly, Sirius turned pale, and whispered, before running out of the room, "I'll be back."

Harry was utterly confused by Sirius' actions. He looked up at the protrait, and said uncertainly, "I guess he has a way of seeing who's from the Black bloodline?"

"You seem like a clever child," said Arcturus curtly, "and I can sense the power in you, little one. You will make an acceptable heir."

"You sensed that I'm a Black," whispered Harry to himself, as his eyes widened.

He was interrupted from his confused musings when, suddenly, Sirius pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Merlin, it's true! I never allowed myself to hope... I so much wished for it… but I never thought it possible," said Sirius frantically, against Harry's hair. "I envied James so much for it... I can't believe it..."

"Sirius, what do you mean? Please explain it to me," pleaded Harry. He thought he knew the answer, but he didn't dare to hope either.

Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, and his gray eyes longingly roamed over Harry's features.

"But you look so much like James..." Sirius whispered. He paused and then seemed to be making a decision. "Harry, come with me. I have to show you something."

* * *

They entered a room and Harry instantly saw a huge tapestry covering an entire wall. It had the design of a tree with innumerable branches and little white blossoms. Upon closer inspection, he saw names and dates on each blossom. He realized that it was a family tree. And then, he noticed the elegant silver writing on the top: 'The Most Noble House of Black'.

Sirius was tracing one of the branches with his fingertip and rested it on a blossom which seemed to have been burned.

"See here, Harry, it used to be my name. My mother blasted it away when I ran away from home. I never returned before now, and I haven't seen this tapestry since before you were born… I didn't know, she never told me..."

Harry looked where Sirius was indicating and saw a blossom next to it that said: 'Regulus Arcturus Black'. Then he saw a delicate branch coming from where Sirius' name had been and there was a small white blossom on it, with the words: 'Orion Sirius Black', and bellow, it had the date of his birthday.

Harry gasped and his mind swirled with possibilities. Now he knew what Sirius suspected. But it couldn't be, could it? It could just be a coincidence. He didn't want to believe it without proof. He didn't want to face the disappointment and pain if it wasn't true.

"But Sirius, it could be a coincidence. You said it yourself, I look like James Potter and Lily was married to him, unless you… and her..."

Sirius looked down at him and Harry saw that his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He felt so much for the man right now. How he longed for it to be true.

Sirius took Harry's small hands in his, and said quietly, "Harry, I loved your mother very much. She was the only woman I have ever loved. We dated in secret for a long time. James was besotted with Lily from the start, but she couldn't stand him until our seventh year at Hogwarts. I didn't want to hurt him, he was my best friend. So when I dated your mother, we never told anyone. We were three years together until she broke up with me. They were dark and dangerous times, she was a muggleborn and I was a Black. I had already renounced my family's prejudiced ways, but it was dangerous for her and me if the purebloods discovered she was dating a Black. So she decided to end it. I understood, but it deeply hurt me anyway."

He heaved a breath, and continued, "She went on to date James. Even though it was very hard for me, James was extremely happy and I learned to accept it. But sometimes, I kept seeing her, I couldn't keep away." He grinned, and then added with a pang in his heart, "We kept meeting sporadically after Hogwarts. Until one day, she told me that we were truly done and that she was marrying James. Soon afterwards, they celebrated that Lily was pregnant. I never questioned that you were James'…"

His face was consumed by sadness as he said, "I understand now why she did it. If she had bore the child of a Black, Voldemort and his Death Eaters would have become a threat to her and you. And when you grew up, you would have the pressure of becoming the Black Heir and the Death Eaters would have wanted you to join them. Lily didn't know how long the war was going to last and she didn't want that future for you. So I think that when she found out she was pregnant, she broke up with me and accepted James' proposal. I know he had been insisting on marrying for quite some time, but she always put it off, for my sake. She still hadn't decided. When you came along, she only thought of protecting you."

Sirius stroked Harry's hair. "It's true, you look just like James. Too much alike for it to be natural. She was a very intelligent and powerful witch. I think she did a blood ritual for you to look like him. But it can be reversed now that I know of it."

He looked uncertainly at Harry, as if waiting for his acceptance. Harry just nodded his head, too lost for words, as his chest constricted with hope.

Sirius quietly continued, "I envied James so much when he ended up with everything I had dreamed of. I can't even be angry at her. She did it for you and thanks to her I have you. She acknowledged you as my son. You see, she had to have done a naming ritual and named you Orion Sirius for the tapestry to have this information. Those rituals are only done by dark pureblood families, James wouldn't have asked for one. She was the only one who knew how I wanted to name my son."

Abruptly, Sirius tighly hugged Harry, lifting him off the floor. With unshed tears of happiness and longing, he whispered fiercely, "You are my son… I have a son!"

Harry embraced his father back and shed silent tears of joy against his chest. He had a father... He had a father. Nothing could ever top this moment.

* * *

It had been a busy couple of weeks. Sirius had been cheerfull and full of energy. He wanted to spend every waking hour with his son. The more he knew the boy, the more he loved him, and the more intense that strange new feeling became.

He had already grown accustomed to calling and thinking of him as Orion; he had always thought that it was a beautiful name. And he was proud of Orion. The boy had a sharp mind, was caring and patient, and loved to read. Orion reminded him so much of Lily that it made his heart clench every time he looked at his son. And Orion seemed so much happier than ever before.

He knew that the kid had wanted a family badly and Orion didn't hesitate to show his affection. He had spent all his time telling him about the wizarding world, the Marauders, Hogwarts, and Lily; though of her, he spoke briefly, since sometimes the sorrow made him break off. And he had already started teaching him about pureblood customs and the Black family history.

He would have never thought that he would teach his son these things, considering that he had rebelled against it in his youth. But now that he was a father, he wanted his son, who was the Heir of the Noble House of Black, to be prepared to assume his title. He felt it his obligation to prepare well his heir. Never before had he cared about heirs, but now he understood a little bit better his parents, and what a disappointment he must have been for them.

That didn't mean he regretted it. He had had a blast of a time living with James and being in Gryffindor house. He wouldn't change it for the world. But now that he was more mature – though not by much, he was happy and proud to concede -, and now that he was responsible for another's wellbeing, he wanted his son to be the best and to be prepared to deal with purebloods.

The day after the 'discovery' - as they referred to it through grins - he had found the dark spell that would neutralize Lily's blood ritual and make Orion's true appearance show.

After researching enough to see that it wouldn't hurt the boy, he had cast the spell and was marveled at what he saw. Orion was a true Black. He held all the Black characteristic features: the smooth, slightly wavy, black hair; the high cheek bones; the patrician nose; the pearly white skin; and the slender body. And, thankfully, Orion still had Lily's green eyes.

That was one feature which Sirius had hoped that his son would keep. The good thing was that Orion's vision had also been restored. Thankfully, the Blacks, unlike the Potters, always had perfect vision. Orion was still small for his age, and he ascribed this to Orion's days with the Dursleys. But he made sure that his son was eating more and the boy had started to fill out.

Sirius had purchased all types of potions and had used them to heal Orion's wounds and scars. He had even noticed that Orion carried himself differently. It made him smile when he recognized that Orion had imitated his way of walking and moving. The small boy was more confident and was already showing his independence by deciding which books he wanted to read.

After a talk with Orion about the Dark Arts, Sirius finally relented to his son's stubbornness and pleads, and allowed Orion to read the books in the Black library. But Orion had to call for Sirius when he wanted to read one of the more dangerous ones. So that Sirius could be in the room with him, just to make sure that his son could manage them. So far they hadn't had any problems.

At first, he had been concerned that Orion was studying the Dark Arts, even if he knew that Orion needed to know what his enemies already knew. But soon, he learned that Orion was quite capable of discerning useful spells from the truly evil ones. He had lent his wand to Orion for spell practice, knowing that the Ministry had no way of sensing the use of underage magic through the Black wards. And he was already planning on having an outing to get Orion a wand of his own.

They had also extensively talked about their future. They shared a similar opinion on Dumbledore, which greatly amused Sirius, again proving that the boy was clever and perceptive. And it was decided that it would be risky if Orion went to Hogwarts.

Sirius told Orion his suspicions about Voldemort's possible reappearance, and therefore, it was decided that Orion should go to Durmstrang; where he would learn more about dueling and the Dark Arts than anywhere else, and where he could be in contact with the type of purebloods who supported Voldemort, in that way making himself more inconspicuous.

Voldemort would hardly suspect that the Heir of the House of Black was really Harry Potter. What better way for his son to remain hidden than in front of the purebloods' nose? And that had been Orion's idea. Sirius had come to believe that if his son had gone to Hogwarts, he would have been in Slytherin. And, surprisingly, it hadn't bothered him. Instead, it made him relax, knowing that the boy could be cunning enough, for he would need it in the future.

Sirius had also told Orion that he thought they should leave Britain and go to Black Manor in Moscow. The Blacks had several estates in different countries, but Sirius knew that in Moscow less questions would be asked, and no one would bother to tell the English that they had an Azkaban escapee there.

The magical community in Moscow was the center of the wizarding community of Eastern Europe, and was far larger and varied than the one in England. They were also uncommonly loyal to the pureblood families which had long-standing roots in the country. And the Blacks were one of the oldest lines to hold an interest there. Indeed, almost every pureblood family worth their salt had manors in Moscow, since it had been the old capital of the wizarding world before the War with Lord Grindewald. And the Black Manor had even better protection wards than the ones of Grimmauld Place, since the sheer amount of magic in the air reinforced them.

Orion had readily agreed because he had read about Moscow and was quite excited to see it, since it was the largest magical community that openly accepted both dark and light wizards. And it represented an opportunity to learn spells that few in Britain would know about.

He had also explained to his father that he wanted to have the liberty of deciding his own side in the war. He agreed with both sides on some aspects, and he needed to interact more with purebloods and dark wizards in order to form his own opinion.

He didn't know if he was considering the dark side as a way of rebelling against Dumbledore -who he hadn't met but was certain that the wizard was to blame for what he had endured with the Dursleys-, or if he was truly considering it as a possibility. Perhaps it was out of curiosity and due to the need to learn more, before taking a side.

He honestly told Sirius that even if Voldemort had killed his mum and James, he had done it as an act of war and that was understandable. But, on the other hand, he didn't like Voldemort's terror tactics or belief in the extermination of muggleborns. But he didn't like Dumbledore's manipulations and his prejudice against the Dark Arts and naiveté about the muggles, either, so he was still unconvinced about whom to support.

And he knew that he would have to choose eventually, because even though he would be Orion Black in the eyes of the world, he knew that sooner or later he would be dragged into the war. Be it either because he was a Black or because someone would discover that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

Sirius, at first, was startled and worried by his son's unemotional take on things. But as Orion explained his opinions throroughly and convincingly, Sirius understood that his son always tried to analyze everything rationally. And he couldn't really expect Orion to get all emotional over Lily's death. Orion had never known her, and therefore, he couldn't feel her demise deeply. But still, it made Sirius nervous that his son was considering Voldemort's side as a possible one to take. Nevertheless, he quickly assured Orion that he would stand by him in whichever side he chose. But Sirius also pointed out that Voldemort had wanted to kill Orion specifically, and that they still didn't know why, and that information was vital for them.

So Sirius had proposed that he should make contact with some pureblood families and old Death Eaters, and enter their circle so that he could find out what they knew; because they would be the ones who would have heard any rumors about Voldemort's reasons for the attack. Sirius didn't think he would have any problems in entering that sphere, since he was the Head of the Black House, and because everyone, except the Inner Circle Death Eaters, thought that he was the one who had betrayed the Potters to Lord Voldemort. And he could deal with the Death Eaters saying that his stay at Azkaban had made him realize the errors of his ways.

Orion wasn't too happy about his newly found and already beloved father taking such risks, but acknowledged that they needed inside information, so he finally relented and agreed to Sirius' plans.

A subject that had been brought up by Orion, was that he couldn't say that Lily Evans had been his mother or even that his mother wasn't a pureblood, since he would also be moving in pureblood circles. So he didn't know what to answer if questioned about his mother.

Sirius took some time to consider this. If blood was taken from Orion to make a potion to reveal his ancestry, only the Black name would appear. Since those potions only recognized established wizarding bloodlines, and marked 'unknown' if it couldn't find any match. But Sirius didn't know about all the potions that existed nowadays, there could be new ones which were better and which could say how much muggle blood Orion had, and maybe there was an obscure spell that could do the same. He really had no solution for that. He only told Orion that he would need to be careful.

But about the name of his mother… Sirius remembered that he had briefly dated a French witch who had been visiting with her family. He had met her at the Potters' and they had an affair that lasted a few weeks. She was from a minor pureblood French family. He had later learned, that soon after their affair, she and her parents - who were the last of the line - had died in a Death Eater raid in wizarding Nice. Her name was Veronique Valcroix.

Orion could say that she had been his mother and that she had died shortly after having him. And that some nursemaid had abandoned him in an orphanage - "That's not far from the truth, given my former living conditions," Orion had bitterly commented –. It would be congruent with the potion's results, since the Valcroix were a minor family that would show up as unknown. And if any potion or spell detected muggle blood, Orion could say that it came from the Valcroix line. As long as it didn't show what percentage of his blood was muggle, it would be a credible explanation.

The problem which still remained was Orion's scar. It was far too recognizable as Harry Potter's scar and they wanted to completely distance themselves from any ties to Harry Potter. Orion would be much safer, from both Voldemort and Dumbledore, if they never found out who Orion was and if they believed that Harry Potter was still living in the streets of London.

They had spoken to Phineas Nigellus' portrait, who had been very interested in meeting the Black Heir, and they had been told that Dumbledore was already aware of Harry's escape and had several wizards looking for him in London, but had found nothing so far.

Orion pondered about the scar issue and asked Sirius if there wasn't any dark spell or blood ritual that could conceal the scar, even if it didn't permanently remove it. Sirius didn't know, so Orion spent the last week researching in the library, to find something that could help, while Sirius made the plans for their departure.

Sirius wrote letters to Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, letting him know that he expected an acceptance letter for his son, a year from now. And he sent a letter to Gringotts, requesting a transfer of all his money to their office in Moscow; letting them know that he was taking command of all Black vaults and properties as the Head of the Black House. And clearly stating that no one should be given information about his account movements or he would take his business elsewhere. It was an unnecessary threat, but he made it just in case.

Whenever Sirius thought about Orion, he would smile to himself. Shockingly enough, both his mother's portrait and Kreacher had taken a liking to the boy, after they had seen his true appearance and discovered that the boy spent a vast amount of time studying the Dark Arts. And Arcturus Black's acceptance of Orion sealed the deal.

His mother's portrait was more chipper than he had ever seen her - if she could even be considered able of being chirpy - and loudly declared that finally the Black family would have a worthy heir and that Orion was the only good thing that her unworthy son, Sirius, had ever done. She still barely tolerated Sirius and he knew she only did so for Orion's sake. It still amazed him to see his son easily discussing spells with her, and even more, to see her smile sweetly at the boy.

Orion also spent much of his time quietly talking with Arcturus. The old, stern wizard had taken a real liking to Orion, and it made Sirius wonder if Arcturus knew that the boy was a halfblood. Sirius could never hear what they discussed, but they seemed to thoroughly enjoy talking to each other. He had already assured Orion that Arcturus also had a portrait at Black Manor.

That boy could really charm anyone. Sirius liked to think that it was his own flashing personality which Orion had inherited. But he knew that Orion was quite different from himself. It puzzled him some times.

His son could be cute and charming when he wanted, but was usually quiet and introspective. Orion could be witty and funny, but always spoke calmly and gently. His son was gaining confidence and self-esteem, and was very handsome, but he never boasted or was arrogant. He was highly intelligent, and was acquiring a lot of knowledge through his extensive reading, but never bragged or showed off. Orion enjoyed the Dark Arts, and could be cold when required, but there was always a softness and innocence about him. The boy was quite complex.

Sirius hadn't thought of training him in dueling yet, since Orion was still too young. But after being followed around the house, listening to Orion's soft spoken persuasions, he finally relented and promised him he would get him a tutor when they had settled in Moscow. Orion left him with a satisfied smile.

But Sirius always smiled at himself, even knowing that his own son had him wrapped around his little finger.

Two weeks later, everything was ready, and Orion had a heartfelt farewell with his grandma - as she insisted he called her - because she didn't have a portrait in Moscow's Black Manor.

'Blessed Merlin that the Manor is from my father's side of the Black family, and that I won't have to put up with the old hag,' Sirius had thought, with a deep sigh of relief, and a goofy grin on his face as he thought about the possibility to teach his son how to play Quidditch.


	2. Settling in Moscow & the wand

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Eventually there will be slash between Orion (Harry) and a dark wizard. I still haven't decided with whom. I'm making it slash because Rowling's male characters are far more interesting and powerful than the female characters. I already have some candidates but I'm not telling to make it a surprise. But it won't happen for a long while since Orion is still too young, though he will be meeting some of them soon. But I'm open to suggestions, so tell me with whom you want him to be and it will be considered. I don't know if I will be writing explicit slash since this is my first fiction and I have never written that kind of scene, but also tell me if you want it to be explicit. And if someone offers to write those scenes I have no problem.

* * *

**Chapter 2**** – Settling in Moscow & the wand  
**

Kreacher had used his elvish magic to apparate them to Black Manor, in wizarding Moscow, before he hastily returned to Grimmauld Place, back to his adored mistress.

Sirius still didn't know how Orion had managed to make Kreacher obey him. The foul elf now only seemed to respond to the boy, and when Sirius had tried to command him to unpack, the filthy creature had just grumbled something under his breath, giving him a nasty look. How he longed to give the elf his heart's desire and hang his head at Grimmauld Place. But Orion had taken a liking to vicious creature and had chided Sirius for treating the elf so inconsiderately. When Sirius indignantly protested that the elf treated him no better, he was quelled by the look Orion had given him. Sirius sometimes felt that he didn't know who the parent was in their relationship.

Sirius and Orion were now standing in the middle of Black Manor's large hall, as Orion surveyed everything with wide eyes.

Sirius had to admit that the manor was very impressive. Thankfully, the manor had a staff of house-elves with much better dispositions than Kreacher. They had been clamorously received by three house-elves, which had taken their belongings to the master's room, for Sirius, and the second largest room, for Orion. The house-elves were quiet and obedient creatures who had been in the family for a long time and always remained in the manor.

Therefore, the manor already had everything it needed to be lived in, even though no one had come by in over twenty years. Thankfully, Sirius's father's side of the family was the more moderate line of Blacks and the manor wasn't decorated in dark and nasty things like Grimmauld Place.

He shook Orion from his stupor and gave him a tour around the place.

From the outside, the manor was a white, medium-sized, Slavic palace, with its turrets and several small golden domes. It had a vast estate with woods and a lake. Formerly, there had been horses in the stables, even pegasus, but they were now empty. Before Sirius ran away, his father used to take him and Regulus, every winter, to the manor.

Sirius remembered those days fondly. Those had been the only happy memories of his childhood. His father was much more relaxed when he was away from his wife's sphere of influence and he allowed his cold façade to drop when he took the boys for those short winter holidays.

With a wicked grin, Sirius narrated some of his and Regulus' childhood mischiefs, while he showed his son around. Orion had been extremely excited when Sirius told him about how Regulus and he used to race each other on pegasus, and Sirius decided that maybe he could buy one for Orion's birthday.

He also wanted to teach Orion how to fly on a broomstick. Sirius hadn't been as talented as James, but he felt that his son would be missing an important part of his childhood if he didn't learn how to play Quidditch.

They returned to the manor and Sirius showed him several rooms. Inside, the manor had white marble floors and columns, and each room was decorated in different sets of color. The master room was done in dark blue tones and Orion's room was called the Emerald Room, which was decorated in dark greens with soft blues touches.

Not surprisingly, though Sirius sighed with both amusement and resignation, Orion quickly asked him about the library. He took his son to the vast oval room, which had dark mahogany panels, high ceilings, and several floors covered up-to-bottom with countless of books. It was much larger than the library at Grimmauld Place and Sirius suspected that he wouldn't be seeing much of his son for a while.

* * *

They were now resting on plush armchairs at the main parlor, drinking the tea that the house-elves had brought them.

"This place is amazing! I never expected it to be so grand. Why did your family live at Grimmauld Place when you had this?" Orion inquired with curiosity. He was enchanted by all that he had seen so far.

Sirius sighed. "You have to remember that the wizarding world has been plagued by wars since the 1940s. Since then, the Blacks decided to reside in England, because it was much safer and we only came here in winter and for short periods of time. The war against Lord Grindelwald was brutal, and lasted several years, but thankfully, the manor cannot be destroyed by outsides forces, so it remained unscathed."

"Grindelwald," mused Orion aloud. "Tell me more about him."

"Well, I never paid much attention in History of Magic," said Sirius with an impish grin, "but I can tell you that Gellert Grindelwald was a dark wizard who came from Durmstrang. He recruited most of his followers from there. The Russians were his allies for a while, so you will still find some supporters here, even now. Grindelwald was considered to be quite the child prodigy. I think he has been one of the most powerful wizards in modern times. He started forming his little group of followers at Durmstrang, and when he graduated, he spent some time in England and other European countries. He is the one who started the whole anti-muggleborn movement. Grindelwald believed that wizards were superior to muggles and muggleborns, and that it was our right to govern over them, in order to make a better world. 'For the Greater Good' was his slogan. He was considered a great leader and skillful orator, and he convinced many with his impassionate speeches."

He paused, and asked, "I guess you know about the Muggle Wars?"

Orion nodded. He had read many books about the First and Second World War, and knew quite a bit.

Sirius continued, "Well, at first, Grindelwald made an alliance with the muggle leader, Hitler, I believe he was called. I think Grindelwald manipulated the muggle into destroying his own people. Millions of muggles were killed, and Grindelwald used that to prove his point that muggles were dangerous and violent, and that wizards should take control in order to create a peaceful world. Grindelwald had the support of Hitler's army and his own wizarding army was vast. The English and French magical communities united to stand against him, but they were vastly outnumbered. After the muggle army was defeated by the muggles from England and the United States, Grindelwald began to lose some support."

He paused to ascertain that his son was following him, and with a proud glint in his eyes due to his son's quick mind, he said, "The war had been going on for four years, and many magical communities were decimated, and the wizards were tired of fighting. It was rumored that Grindelwald was invincible in a duel and that few could match his power. Albus Dumbledore was known in England as a very powerful wizard, and since he was relatively young, the English begged him to duel Grindelwald. They believed that Dumbledore was the only one who could match Grindelwald's powers. I don't know the particulars, but Dumbledore and Grindelwald dueled alone, while the armies stood aside, and it was agreed that who won that duel would win the war. I heard that the duel lasted for twelve hours. Finally, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, and he was taken prisoner. I believe he still lives."

"That's amazing," said Orion breathlessly."That a single wizard could command so many and have such power! And Dumbledore defeated him. He must be the most powerful wizard nowadays, right?"

"Many believe so," replie Sirius. "He is highly regarded in England and has done a good job as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore is considered by many as the Light Lord; though he seems to have no political ambitions. I know that he has a lot of influence in the Ministry and Wizengamot. And everyone respects him for being the defeater of Grindelwald. But he is despised by many dark families who believe that Grindelwald was on the right track. Voldemort and his followers particularly opposed Dumbledore. I know that Voldemort had a personal vendetta against Dumbledore, but I don't know why."

"And what do you know about Voldemort's background?" asked Orion with enthusiastic interest. He had read about Grindelwald at the library in Grimmauld Place, and there was a lot of information on Grindelwald, but not much was mentioned about Voldemort's past, and it deeply intrigued him.

"Honestly, not much," admitted Sirius. "It's a mystery where Voldemort came from. I know he is an English wizard, but I don't know where he got his magical education from, and I don't know his real name. He simply appeared at some point, spouting many of Grindelwald's ideals. And dissatisfied dark wizards rallied to him. After the defeat of Grindelwald, the Dark Arts were given a very bad reputation, since he had been a Dark Lord. So the Dark Arts were banned in most countries, and dark wizards were imprisoned for using them, even if they didn't use them against others wizards."

"That's not fair!" interjected Orion heatedly.

Sirius sighed and carded his fingers through his long hair. "I must admit that there was a lot a prejudice and many were convicted who really didn't deserve it. Wizards feared a repetition of what had happened, so they squashed any use of dark magic to prevent another Dark Lord from rising. And subjected to so much repression, the dark families had to hide without being able to practice their magic freely. So when Voldemort emerged, he immediately gained support from them. He was young and very powerful, a possible match against Dumbledore."

"I had heard that Voldemort was also very charming and handsome," said Sirius grudgingly, "and it was rumored that he was Salazar Slytherin's Heir. So he was the ideal Dark Lord for the desperate dark families. Thankfully, I never came face-to-face with him in battle, but he was greatly feared amongst us, the Aurors. And when we fought against the Death Eaters, we always left Voldemort to Dumbledore."

He paused to look at his silent son. Orion had a fascinated air about him, and Sirius realized that his son was greatly curious and interested in Voldemort. Sirius frowned, and in that instant, remembered Orion's words about how he didn't know who to support: whether Voldemort or Dumbledore. Even if Voldemort had killed his mother and James, Orion still contemplated a possible alliance with the monster. It made Sirius shudder. He had told his son that he would follow him, but he prayed to Merlin that the boy wasn't seriously considering taking Voldemort's side. The wizard had been vicious and sadistic, and seemed alien to any kind of human emotion.

"And Dumbledore couldn't defeat Voldemort? Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in a single duel, and he dueled Voldemort several times, and still, he couldn't take him?" asked Orion, with a sparkle of fascination in his green eyes.

It was amazing, Orion thought to himself. What kind of powers did Voldemort have if Dumbledore hadn't been able to take him down? And Voldemort was possibly Slytherin's Heir! Who knew what kind of magic was at his disposal. He had read about Slytherin and knew that the man had created spells which only he could use. Spells in parseltongue. Spells contained in books, written in that language, that only someone with Slytherin blood and with parselmouth abilities could read.

"Yes, that's right. Dumbledore has never been able to defeat Voldemort. Only you could," said Sirius, winking at him.

That abruptly pulled Orion out of his musings. He had forgotten about that. It didn't make sense. He wasn't powerful – not yet, he told himself-. How could he have done it if he wasn't nearly as powerful as Dumbledore, and a mere baby!

"No, seriously," said Orion, shaking his head.

Sirius grinned at the word.

'Father can be so immature at times', thought Orion amusedly. But he continued, "How is it possible that so little is known about Voldemort, if he is so powerful. He must be more powerful than Dumbledore if he couldn't be defeated. And what happened with me and Voldemort makes no sense. I was a mere baby with no powers!"

"I don't know. It took everyone by surprise. But maybe Lily did something-"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Orion impatiently and in agitation. "Even if she did, and even if you told me that she was a powerful witch, she was no match for Voldemort!"

Sirius flinched. Sometimes his son could be so unfeeling. The way Orion discussed Lily's death, just analyzing the facts, without showing any emotion for his mother being killed... But maybe he was being unfair with the boy, Orion never knew her. He didn't know what a loving and gentle woman she had been, what a spitfire she was when defending someone she loved, and what warmth and love she projected to those around her…

Sirius stopped his trail of thought. He couldn't keep doing this to himself. He couldn't live on, in pain, anytime someone mentioned her. He sighed and brought his mind back to what Orion had been saying.

"I know she was no match for him," said Sirius quietly, "but she might have used a protection spell on you… Though that wouldn't have been enough against the killing curse. But maybe, the way she sacrificed her life to protect you, had something to do with it."

"Yes, I considered that when you told me about it," retorted Orion. "But Father, I looked it up in the library at Grimmauld Place, and I found some books that explained the kind of magic based on sacrifice and love. They said that it could protect someone, but that it couldn't stop death! If Voldemort had hit me with a torturing or slicing spell, then the magic she invoked would have protected me. But he used a killing curse, and nothing, not even love magic, stops that. I already checked that in several books and they are quite adamant about it."

Orion sighed. He hated not knowing what had truly happened that Halloween night. What kind of magic was involved in order to save his life and end Voldemort's? Most of his research had been on that, and he had come out empty handed. By all accords, the killing curse was unstoppable, and he was a freak for surviving it. He grimaced at that. Uncle Vernon would feel redeemed.

Sirius could see that this was a big issue for his son and that it could become his obsession. But really, what his son had done was unparalleled, and there wasn't much that he could say about it.

He decided to change subjects and get on with more practical matters. "Well, what do you want to do now, young pup?"

Orion smiled. He loved that nickname, and his father had begun using it when he wanted him to feel more lighthearted.

"I want to learn how to become an animagus," said Orion with an inward grin. 'There, let Father respond to that.'

Sirius groaned. This boy was all study and no fun. He would have expected a son of his asking him advice on doing a prank on someone, or how to get the girl, or something like that. Well, becoming an animagus was an arduous process, but the benefits were certainly fun.

"Orion, I'm sure there're books in the library on that subject, and I can tell you about my own experience," said Sirius. "But, first, we must go to town and buy the things we need. You have been using Regulus' old childhood clothes, and no son of mine is going to walk around being ill dressed. So tell me what you need to buy."

Orion heartily laughed. His father was certainly vain and cared much about appearances.

"Very well, I need clothes, and you told me that you want to teach me how to fly, so we need to get brooms. And, uhmm, let me think, it would be quite useful if I had...I don't know…hmm, say, a wand?" said Orion mockingly.

Sirius grinned. "Okay, let's get going then. I also need winter clothes. You can never proclaim to know what winter is if you haven't experienced a Russian winter."

"Father, wait, what about my scar? I haven't found any magical way of concealing it," interjected Orion worriedly. He had been researching it a bit, but had yet to find a permanent solution.

"Mmm, I guess you'll have to wear a pointy hat," said Sirius concealing a smile.

Orion looked at him incredulously. If his father thought that he would be traipsing around with a ridiculous hat, he had another thing coming.

Sirius laughed at his son's appalled expression. And he was the one constantly accused of being vain!

"Don't worry, pup, I have a nice and elegant fur hat that is very common here, and it will cover your forehead. I'll help you find a permanent solution when we get back."

* * *

After that, they got ready for their first excursion into wizarding Moscow. His father took him into along-side apparition and they popped into a nice looking café. Orion could see many wizards and witches, clothed in heavy fur coats of diverse and sometimes shocking colors, milling around. Some had the same hat that he was using, which he quite liked because it was extremely warm and soft. Others had really long hair wrapped around their heads several times or hats with weird-looking stuffed animals. Some, instead of coats, used several mismatching robes and had warming spells tingling around their bodies.

It was quite a showcase of weird wizarding fashion, and as they walked by, Sirius kept pointing at people and piping in humorous remarks for his son's benefit. Orion had to stifle his laughter. Being with his father was like having around a hiper-active little brother, and he loved it.

They exited the café and they reached a square full of people, which had a great water fountain in the middle. Sirius pulled Orion to the fountain, and at his son inquisitive look, he just gave him a maniacal grin, and shoved him inside.

"What-?" started saying Orion, when his father pushed him into the pool of the fountain.

But his mouth was soon filled with water and then, he felt a suctioning force all around his body, relentlessly dragging him down. It felt as if being dumped into a huge bathtub, with no floor, and sinking into an endless pit. As soon as it started, it ended, and he was standing in a very similar fountain. He got out, expecting to be drenched, but quickly saw that as soon as his feet touched the ground, he became completely dry. He turned around, and saw his father's head breaking through the surface of the water, his body quickly following. Sirius smoothly got out of the fountain and reached his son.

"That was… interesting. And I'll get you back for that," said Orion to Sirius, who was impishly grinning at him.

Sirius chuckled. He loved magical newbies; they were so easily pranked!

Orion glanced around and saw that they were at the beginning of a very ample street covered in snow. It was filled with stores of different architectural styles, but the most predominant was the Slavic style, which showed small, pointy domes of different colors. Some had stripes, others dots, others were made of glass and had moving objects inside, which represented the type of store it was. He had already seen a dome with an owl fluttering inside, another with several snitches flying around, and another that was shaped like a cauldron which rotated endlessly… It was like having stepped into a weird fairy tale and he loved it. This was his world and he felt he belonged.

Thankfully, many stores had their names written in several languages, and the attendants were usually fluent in English.

First, they went to buy clothes. Sirius insisted on selecting his son's clothes, arguing that he had far better taste and Orion needed to learn from him. Orion chuckled in amusement and allowed his father to have his fun.

Afterwards, they bought one owl for each. Orion had chosen a large black eagle owl, which had a menacing countenance, but he had instantly liked him, and the bird seemed to take to him quickly. Orion named him Ares, after the Greek god of war. Sirius, instead, bought a beautiful and elegant white owl and called her Aurora, after the Greek goddess of dawn, following his son's example.

At the Quidditch store, Sirius took charge and bought two Nimbus 2000, Quidditch robes, and a ball set.

Finally, they reached Gregorovitch's wand store. Sirius had explained that Gregorovitch was one of the best wand makers and had stores in several European countries.

Luckily for them, Gregorovitch liked to remain at his main store, and they were attended by him. He was an old man, with a long, gray beard, and little hair; but seemed to have boundless energy, as he handed wand after wand to Orion. They had been in the store for an hour already, and still, Orion and Gregorovitch hadn't found a wand which satisfied them, while Sirius had long ago found a compatible wand.

"Well, boy. You have gone through most of my store. I can only tell you that this hasn't happened to me before, in all my years," said Gregorovitch, as he stood with a pensive expression on his creased face. He pierced Orion with his eyes, and mused, "Maybe... maybe, we could try…Yes, why not, maybe it was meant for you..."

Gregorovitch hastily left them and went to the back of the store. A few minutes later, he reappeared, carefully holding a long, thin, pure white wand, in a beautiful case.

Orion took it, and instantly felt his magic tingling and coursing through his body, while mingling with the wand. He felt warmth embracing him and the pulse of his magic powerfully beating in him. The pulsing got stronger and he felt as if he was being filled with overflowing, raging magic. It continued escalating until he felt he was going to burst. It seemed as if the magic wanted to explode in waves from his body. Orion started to worry and attempted to control it. But the pulse and beat kept increasing and the pressure intensifying. When he was about to drop the wand, it suddenly stopped. Only a pleasant tingling remained, and his awareness rushed back.

Well, that had certainly never happened with the other wands. He was a still a bit worried and overwhelmed by the strength of the magic he had felt, before it subsided.

Gregorovitch was looking at him with a scrutinizing, indecipherable gaze. When he saw Orion looking back at him, the old wizard cleared his expression, and said quietly, "It certainly chose you. It is quite unique. I made it in my experimentations and never thought that someone would be able to control it. That's why the others didn't work for you. Regular wands have only one core. Your wand has two cores, but not only that. It has opposing cores. Indeed, when I made it, I knew what I was creating, but I never thought… Ejem, well, it has a very powerful and temperamental double core: phoenix's tears and basilisk venom...Life and Death."

Gregorovitch remained silent and once again pierced Orion with his stare.

'Really, does the man have to be so dramatic?' thought Sirius. He was still quite shaken from the sheer amount of power he had felt exuding from Orion, when his son had made first contact with the wand. And he could see that Orion had also been worried.

Orion just nodded and caressed his wand. He still felt the warmth of his power. His body was always perceptive to the magic around him; he felt it in the air, in the wizards, in the houses, and in magical objects. But never before had he felt such a surge of power. It had scared him, but it also made him want more. He wanted to feel that way again. It had been supreme.

They paid and left, while Gregorovitch's eyes followed Orion until he exited the store.

* * *

When they arrived at the manor, they were exhausted. Orion bid his father a goodnight and went to his room. It was a princely room. Orion loved the colors: green and blue. He discarded his clothes and adoringly caressed his wand.

It was incredibly beautiful in his eyes. He got in the bed and held it to his chest. There was that warmth again...

'_Gaia... Gaia...'_

Orion snapped his eyes open when he heard the soft whisper calling the name, and he glanced around in disconcert. Nothing, he was alone. 'Gaia?' Had he imagined it?' He sharpened his senses to see if he heard anything. Nothing. 'I must be really tired', he said to himself. And without another thought, he left the wand on the nightstand.

As the minutes ticked by, he turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He didn't know if it was because of what had happened with the wand or because of the other thing.

'Should I look at it? Try to open it? No, when I discovered it at Regulus' room, I told myself that I wouldn't attempt to open it until I knew more about it. It has very powerful magic. I felt it as soon as I took it in my hand. But I already know what it is... I found its description in one of my books. Uhmm, yes, but considering the original owner, it could be dangerous to open it… Circe, I just want to feel it again in my hand!'

He stretched his arm and opened the drawer of his nightstand. There it was. He took it out and looked at it. The engraving was artfully done and the delicate silver snake forming the letter seemed as it could come alive. He felt the contained power inside the locket and closed his eyes.

Orion fell asleep with Slytherin's locket intertwined in his fingers and a smile of contentment on his face.


	3. Reentering society

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter 3****– Reentering society**

On the following week, Sirius and Orion researched the Black Library to find a spell that would hide Orion's scar. Finally, Orion found a blood magic spell that would cast a powerful concealing glamour on his scar. Though the book did warn that the spell would be ineffectual against some magical creatures who had the ability to see through glamours. Orion had cut his palm and rubbed his blood on the scar, while chanting the spell. The only way to undo the glamour was to do the same while casting the counter-spell, so it was the perfect solution.

Orion spent most of his time reading and learning spells, and he had already begun researching about the animagus transformation. He knew now, what potion to drink during the practice sessions and that he would have to spend long hours using his magic to slowly transform his limbs into that of the animal he wanted to become.

He had pondered for long hours about what animal to choose. An animagus usually chose an animal towards which he felt compatibility, and Orion wondered which animal could best represent him. He didn't want to be a large animal, because he thought it would be useful to choose something inconspicuous, which could allow him an easy means of escape.

After much pondering, he decided that he would like to become some type of bird. After reading about them, Orion found that eagles had been a symbol of power, courage, and immortality, since ancient times, and that their predatory instincts would benefit him in his animal form.

He dedicated three hours of each day to the process of trying to morph his body. It was painful, and required a lot of concentration and control over his magic, and he had only been able to change one of his feet into a claw. But his father told him that the Marauders had taken three years to complete the transformation, and that for him to be able to do that in only a week was exceptional, so he shouldn't lose hope.

While his son was busy with his studies, Sirius spent most of his time planning how to enter pureblood society. It was now January, and that only gave him until September to contact the pureblood families, since Orion would be going to Durmstrang for his first year. Thankfully, purebloods loved to mingle in prestigious events and parties, and the winter social season was always held in Moscow, therefore, many of the pureblood families must have already arrived to the city. Now, he just needed to get invited to their gatherings.

Much against his will, he wrote to his cousin Narcissa. He knew that his son would benefit from an allegiance with the Malfoys. They were one of the most high-regarded pureblood families, and while he despised Lucius Malfoy, he acknowledged that the man was a powerful wizard with many useful contacts in England.

Furthermore, Malfoy had been an Inner Circle Death Eater, so he held valuable information. Sirius had to tread very carefully, since the Malfoys knew he had never betrayed the Potters, but he was confident in the knowledge that Lucius Malfoy would not pass the opportunity of making an alliance with him; since as Head of the Black House he held a lot of power, prestige, and fortune. Not to mention, that he could cast Narcissa and her son out of the Black family, if he so desired.

When he had escaped from Azkaban, before meeting Orion, he was bent on revenge, and had planned on disinheriting Bellatrix and Narcissa from the Black line. That would have certainly hurt those prideful women. He had looked forward to the moment in which Bellatrix would find out; how she would rage and shriek...

During his first months at Azkaban, he had taunted her and made her bluster and splutter angrily, which was quite easy. He couldn't see her cell, but her rages were always audible. But as the years passed, he had heard less of her. He was quite certain that she had become even less sane than she already was. During his childhood, he had despised her, while mildly liking Narcissa. Bellatrix was powerful and clever, but she was vicious and cruel, and when he got sorted into Gryffindor she had made his life impossible. After running away to live with James and his parents, he had never seen her again, except in battle. She was always around Voldemort, groveling to him like the pathetic little Death Eater that she was.

Sirius sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. It will be very hard for him to conceal the contempt he felt for them. But he had to try, for his son's sake.

He finally wrote to Narcissa, saying that he wished to heal the breach between the families because, since his escape from Azkaban, he was the Head of the Black family and he wished to take his place in society. He told her about his resentfulness towards Dumbledore, and that during his incarceration in Azkaban, he had a lot of time to think about his life and the choices he had made as a young man. He explained that he understood now that as a Black, he couldn't turn his back to his heritage, and that he had long learned to embrace it; now wishing to set his life on track for the sake of his son. He briefly mentioned how he had found out about Orion's existence when he got out of Azkaban, adding that he wanted to give his heir what was rightfully his. He knew that Narcissa would soften at that. If there was anything she was good at, was being a mother. She had always cared deeply for her baby.

After sending his letter to Narcissa, he wrote to other Slytherins he had known from Hogwarts. He was wondering if he should write to Remus as well. He longed to see his good friend, to explain himself, and see how Remus was faring. But Remus had always been Dumbledore's man and he didn't want Dumbledore knowing that he was trying to make contact with Remus. Therefore, he decided to postpone the letter for some other time.

Sirius had also started Orion's flying lessons, and much to their shared amazement, the kid took to the broom as if he had been born on it. His son's lithe body and quick reflexes made him an excellent flier.

Those lessons were his favorite part of the day. They would laugh and race each other, and when he looked at Orion, he felt such a strong feeling of pride and love, that it made him grateful for having the opportunity of living and sharing his life with his son. He had thought that his life had ended after Lily and James were killed, but now, he saw how wrong he had been. His son had given him back a reason for living, and he treasured every single instance of their new life together.

* * *

Orion was seated at the library, reading 'Nonverbal Spells that will make your Enemies Tremble', while fingering the locket that hung from his neck, when he heard his father coming into the vast, oval room. He hastily tucked the locket under his shirt. He hadn't told his father about the locket yet because he feared that it would be taken from him, probably being told that a Slytherin heirloom was too dangerous to keep around. But he loved the locket, it was his treasure. He always wore it, and loved to feel the strange power of the locket tingling against his chest.

"Orion, I have received a letter from Narcissa," said Sirius, as he sat across from his son.

He had already told Orion everything he could about the Malfoys, to prepare him for the encounter, but many things could still go wrong, and he was slightly worried.

"They arrived a week ago to Malfoy Manor in Moscow, and the social season is about to begin. The first gathering will be at their manor and we are invited to attend. I have already taught you the pureblood protocol, and we bought you several formal robes, so we are quite ready. This first gathering will be very important. You have to behave like the Black Heir and you will need to keep a cool façade. You might hear many things you will not like but you cannot react to it. Both you and I have a role to play, and it is vital for you to fit in; they can never suspect who you really are. I'm sure they will ask a lot of questions about your childhood and your mother, so be ready."

"Yes, Father, I already know what to say," said Orion with confidence. "Don't worry."

He truly felt he was ready. This was going to be his chance to make friends with pureblood children and it was going to be his introduction into pureblood society. He had already read about the most important families, and knew how to behave, and what ideals to spout.

Sirius smiled. His son was clever, he had no doubt in that Orion could act the part. Though it troubled him what the Death Eaters could say about the Potters and Voldemort. He didn't know how it could affect Orion. The child was usually very calm and composed but Death Eaters were known for their crudity.

He leaned forwards and stroked Orion's hair. "Very well, I know you will have no problems, young pup. And I'll be there with you at all times, so we will manage."

Sirius looked into his son's beautiful emerald eyes. Slowly, he stood up and pulled Orion into a hug.

"I love you, you know. I never told you before, but you are a wonderful boy and you make me proud. I never expected to have a son, and after your mother died, I felt that my life was over. But now…" He paused and then continued, his voice shaking with deep emotion, "You are the light of my life, my reason for living..."

Orion felt thick tears running down his cheeks. He knew his father loved him, he could tell by the looks he gave him and the hugs he received. But no one before had ever told him that he was loved and cherished.

He instantly tightly embraced his father back. "I know, Dad. And I love you too. You are all what I used to dream about. I never expected to have a father. I always expected to be alone, but you took me in and..."

Orion broke off, as the sob that had been lodged in his throat threathened to surged upwards.

"Shh, shh. I know what you mean," said Sirius softly, tenderly wiping away his son's quiet tears. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Today was the day of the gathering. Orion was dressed in elegant, dark green robes, which made his sparkling eyes stand out, and he was groomed impeccably. His smooth black hair reached his ears and was elegantly styled. And his posture emanated confidence and dignity.

Sirius was wearing rich, dark blue robes and ostensibly wore the Black Head ring. The last to use it had been his father before his death, and it had been kept at the Black Vaults in Gringotts. The goblins had sent him the ring when he had assumed control over all Black properties and vaults, as Head of the Black family.

When they were ready, Sirius apparated them to the front of Malfoy Manor. The wards of the manor had been adjusted to accept the apparitions of the invited guests, and the front door was instantly opened for them. They were shown in by a house-elf and they heard loud noise coming from the main salon to their right. The elf took them to the door and signaled them to wait.

They saw the elf go in and heard him announce, "The Head and the Heir of the Ancient House of Black."

Orion felt nervous and exhilarated. This was it. This was the beginning of his new life as the Black Heir. He thanked the locket for its calming presence against his chest, and squaring his shoulders, he followed his father inside.

The immense room was lavishly decorated and it was filled with richly dressed wizards and witches greeting each other or sitting on plush armchairs while they talked animatedly. There was an army of house-elves offering appetizers and drinks on silver trays, and soft music could be heard in the background.

They were received by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He had never seen before such a beautiful woman and handsome man.

She had long, flowing, light blond hair, held by what looked like diamond pins. She was wearing a light blue dress, which sparkled with the light of the great chandelier that hung in the high ceilings. She had delicate and elegant features, and light blue eyes. And she held herself with pride, while the smoothness of her moves were a delight to behold.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall, well-built man, who had long, platinum hair, and was dressed in rich, dark gray robes. His features were manly and strong, and he had a cold and arrogant countenance. He held a long black cane, with the silver head of a snake, which had emeralds for its eyes. It piqued Orion's interest. He could feel the magic coming from it, as a tingle on his skin. He suddenly suspected why. The wizard's wand had to be inside the cane, and it was quite smart of him, since by always carrying the cane, the wizard would always be able to quickly draw out his wand, taking anyone by surprise.

Lucius extended his hand to Sirius, and formally said, "Welcome, Lord Black. I was delighted to discover you would be joining us this evening."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," said Sirius, shaking Lucius' hand. "I was pleased to be invited to your gathering."


	4. Pureblood gathering

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: A nice long chapter to thank my reviewers. Let me know if you like how it's turning out. Enjoy!

Answering my reviewers:

First of all, thank you for taking the time to review. It helps me to come up with new ideas.

Now, to answer your questions, Orion will be good at Quidditch but I won't give it too much importance. He'll have greater things to worry about. He'll meet Krum but won't be close to him.

The horcrux won't take over him but something will happen with it and it will play a major role.

Orion is going to be dark, but it won't be overnight. It will be gradual as he meets more people, forms his own opinions, and starts learning the Dark Arts.

Orion will be at the Triwizard Tournament but I don't know yet if as a participant. It has been done too many times and I would have to change many things to make it original and other things will be happening. But I might still change my mind.

Orion will have one or two pairings before getting to the main pairing. I would like Orion/Voldemort without making it OOC, but we'll see.

Orion will go to Durmstrang, not Hogwarts, and Draco will almost surely go to Hogwarts, but they'll keep in touch.

* * *

**Chapter 4**** – Pureblood Gathering**

"Please, call me Sirius," said Sirius, as he released the wizard's hand.

Lucius curtly nodded. "Then let me extend the same courtesy and ask you to address me as Lucius." He glanced at Narcissa, and added, "I believe you already know my wife."

Sirius gallantly kissed Narcissa's offered hand. "It's good to see you, cousin. It has been too long since I had the pleasure of speaking to you."

"Thank you Sirius. I'm glad to see that you are doing well," said Narcissa, with a cold smile on her beautiful face.

She turned to look curiously at Orion, and Sirius saw that Lucius was also waiting for the introduction with an arched eyebrow.

"This is my son, Orion," said Sirius, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Orion came to the front, gave a curt nod, and politely said, "I'm happy to make your acquaintance, Lord and Lady Malfoy. You have a beautiful manor."

Lucius shrewdly inspected his face before turning to Sirius.

"So this is your discovered son. He has the Black features." With a disgusted expression on his cold face, while maintaining his scrutiny on Orion, he asked, "And you said in your letter that he lived in a muggle orphanage?"

"Yes. His mother was killed when he was a baby and he had no other known relatives. So he was taken into muggle custody. When I learned of his existence, I found him in a muggle orphanage and took him with me."

"Oh, you poor baby. It must have been dreadful for you, living with disguting muggles," said Narcissa, her eyes softening as she looked at Orion.

The boy was beautiful and he looked very much like Sirius when he had been younger. She smiled at the boy, and added, "If I had known, I would have taken you to live with us. No Black should have been forced to live with such filth."

Orion gave her a small smile, since he liked her so far, and he said quietly, "It wasn't too bad. They didn't particularly like me and told me that I was abnormal, but I knew that I was special and that what I could do wasn't bad."

Lucius clicked his tongue and sneered, "Those wretched muggles, calling a magical child abnormal. They should be taught a lesson. I'm glad you found him, Sirius, so that he may be brought up in the proper wizarding way." He pierced Sirius with his cold, silvery eyes. "We have much to discuss. I was intrigued by some of the things you mentioned in your letter. Let me introduce Orion to my son, so that they can be with the other children, and I will take you to meet some acquaintances of mine."

Without waiting for Sirius' answer, he turned to an elf that was passing by, and sharply said, "Elf, bring my son to me."

"Yes, master," the little creature squeaked, before disappearing into the masses.

"And you said his mother was a Valcroix? Are his eyes hers?" inquired Narcissa. They boy had amazing eyes. She had never seen such a unique hue of green.

Sirius knew they would inquire about his son's eyes. Usually all Blacks had some tone of gray coloring their eyes; it was a Black trademark feature which always bred true.

"It comes from her side of the family. She had blue eyes but, I believe, her mother's side had that characteristic."

Which was true, Veronique's mother had been a Montcour and they usually had green eyes, just not Orion's shade of green. He only hoped no one would make the connection with Lily. Thankfully, not many purebloods had known her, therefore, he was certain that the chances were slight.

In that moment, Orion caught sight of a little boy, about his age, moving towards them. The boy had to be Draco. He looked like a smaller version of Lucius, though he could see some of Narcissa's features in the boy's face. He had short, platinum hair; pale, gray eyes; and a pointy, thin face.

"This is my son Draco," said Lucius, resting his cane's head on his son's shoulder. "Draco, this is your uncle Sirius Black and his son Orion."

The boy stood proudly in front of his father and nodded to them. He stretched his hand towards Orion. "I'm pleased to meet you."

His father had already told him that he would be meeting his cousin twice removed, and that he was to obtain as much information as he could on the boy. He was intrigued to know more about this boy who hadn't know that he was a wizard until recently, and who had become the Black Heir overnight.

Orion shook Draco's hand and gave him a small smile. "Me too, I have been waiting to meet you."

"Draco, take Orion to meet some of your friends," commanded Lucius curtly.

Orion turned to Sirius. "Father, may I go with Draco?"

"Yes, you can go with him," replied Sirius, giving him a small smile.

Narcissa pecked a kiss on her son's cheek and fixed his hair, much to Draco's annoyance and Orion's amusement. "Go children, and have fun."

"Let me introduce you to some people who have been waiting to meet you," Lucius said to Sirius. He turned to his wife and said with a sharp bow, "Dear, we take our leave."

Draco took Orion's hand, and while huffing about clingy mothers, he took him towards a corner of the room, where Orion could see a group of children talking animatedly while seated on large, elegant couches.

Orion could feel the stares and hear the whisperings of older wizards as he passed by them.

"…Black's son… living with muggles… escaped from Azkaban… betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord… they had it coming… the Potter brat disappeared… said to be living on the streets… haven't found him… the little runt must be dead…"

At first, it made him want to snap at them, but then, he smirked when vindictive amusement settled in. 'If they only knew.'

They reached the small group of children, who, by now, were eyeing Orion with interest. Draco took the lead and made the introductions.

"This is Orion, Sirius Black's son-"

"Sirius Black? The one who escaped from Azkaban?" interrupted a gangly boy.

"How did he do it? No one has ever escaped from there," immediately demanded a pug-faced girl.

"Let me introduce him to you before you batter him with your questions," snapped Draco. He wanted Orion to feel comfortable. The boy seemed interesting, and he wanted to become his friend. His father would like that.

"Orion, these are some of my friends," said Draco. He turned to a blacked haired boy with tan skin and dark blue eyes. "This is Blaise Zabini." He then turned to the pug-faced girl who had spoken and to a large, ugly-looking girl. "Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode."

"Theodore Nott," he said, turning to the tall, thin boy who had asked the first question. "Kara Kavsir," he continued, turning to a beautiful girl with large blue eyes and long black hair. "Evander Fornax," indicating a boy with short black hair and light hazel eyes. "Viktor Vlonski," he said, nodding at a handsome boy with long, dark blond hair and chestnut eyes. "Calypso Rosier," he indicated a small girl with large black eyes and short black hair. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," he said, indicating two large boys who were paying more attention to the pasties they were eating, than to the conversation around them.

Once done, Draco smoothly took a seat on one of the sofas in the middle of the small group of gathered children.

Orion nodded to each of them and offered a smile. He recognized many of the family names from his books on the most ancient wizarding bloodlines.

He took a seat by Blaise's side, and glanced at them. "I'm pleased to meet you all. Now, you had some questions?"

"Yes, your father, he's Sirius Black?" said Pansy. "The one who escaped a while ago from Azkaban?"

"Yes," replied Orion. "But before you ask, Father never told me how he escaped. He doesn't like to talk about it."

It was a lie, of course, but he wasn't about to tell them about his father's animagus form. No one should know about that, it could prove useful in the future.

"Where have you been living all this time?" asked with curiosity Calypso Rosier, her intelligent eyes inspecting him shrewdly.

Orion sighed. "I lived in a muggle orphanage."

Gasps and discontent mutters broke in the group.

"But you are a pureblood, right?" asked Theodore Nott, with a deep frown on his face.

Orion pretended to be offended. "Of course! My mother was Veronique Valcroix, a French pureblood witch, but she died when I was a baby. I had no other relatives, so my nanny left me in an orphanage."

"But if you're a Black, why didn't Draco's mother take you in?" said Millicent Bullstrode.

"Don't be stupid Milly, they didn't know about him," snapped Pansy, with a roll of her eyes.

"No one knew about me. I was born before my father was sent to Azkaban and then my mother died," calmly explained Orion. He had practiced the speech several times until he could say it convincingly. "About a year after my birth, my mother wrote to him about me, but at that time they didn't allow letters to reach Azkaban, so it was sent to the goblins at Gringotts, who managed my father's estates and business affairs while he was imprisoned. When he got out, the first thing he did was to go to Gringotts to check his vaults, and that's when they gave him the letter. After a week of looking for me, he found me at the orphanage and took me with him. And here I am."

"But why didn't your mother tell your father before?" said Millicent, puzzled.

"Back then, times were very dangerous in England. Father thinks that she didn't want me to live here with him, for safety reasons. But when she discovered that he had been imprisoned, she decided that he should know," said Orion with a sigh. "But it was already too late."

Many of them nodded but he saw Draco looking intently at him. Orion gave him a smile and was answered by a small one.

"It must have been terrible for you to live with muggles," said Draco with a horrified shudder. "I would have died of disgust if it had been me."

"It was horrible. They hated any mention of magic and said I was a freak whenever I did any spontaneous magic. But I learned to live with it. There are worse things," Orion said, unable to hold a small shudder that came from thinking about how Uncle Vernon had touched him. He saw Draco narrowing his eyes at him, and he quickly changed subjects, asking the group, "Which wizarding school are you going to attend?"

It proved to be the right question to make, since many started talking excitedly about their prospective schools.

"Milly, Theo, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Draco, and I, are going to Hogwarts!" interjected Pansy excitedly. "I just received my letter."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I much prefer to attend Durmstrang, where they teach the Dark Arts. Father says that Hogwarts is a disgrace ever since Dumbledore took charge as the Headmaster. He went there himself but says that the level has been dropping since then, because the muggle-loving old fool is becoming senile."

"So why don't you tell him you want to go to Durmstrang?" said Orion with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going there myself."

Draco looked at him in surprise.

"You are? I thought you would be going to Hogwarts," he said, trying to conceal his disappointment. "I have tried. I have begged my mother to let me attend Durmstrang. Father wants me there, but my mother says that she wants me close by."

Sniggers and chuckles broke in the group.

"You were always such a momma's boy, Draco," interjected Blaise mockingly, with a smirk on his tanned face.

"I am not!" snapped an offended Draco. "She's just too overprotective." He huffed. "But now that Orion's going to Durmstrang, maybe I can convince her to let me go there." His eyes lightened at the possibility.

"No, Draco, you cannot!" cried Pansy. "You told me you were coming to Hogwarts with me!"

"I'll go where I please, Pansy," snapped Draco with annoyance.

"But we must be together," retorted Pansy with alarm. "We're going to get married!"

Loud sniggers and laughter broke out, while most boys were trying to smother their laughs. It was a well known fact that Pansy's wouldn't relinquish her hold on Draco that easily.

"Yes, Draco," piped in Evander Fornax, in between his stifled bouts of derisive laughter."Shame on you for abandoning your lovely future wife."

"We are NOT going to get married!" bit out Draco in anger and embarrassment. Pansy always had to bring that up!

Orion was highly amused by it. "Do you already have a little wife, Draco? And here you were, trying to hide it from me."

"It's not true!" said Draco exasperatedly. "My mom is talking about it with Mrs. Parkinson, but nothing is set!" He angrily turned to Pansy, and added, "And anyways, it's just talks. Nothing is sure until we're seventeen and many things can happen till then."

"But Draco, you know we are meant for each other!" wailed Pansy.

Evander Fornax couldn't take it any longer and he errupted into boisterous laughter, while Orion sniggered. He loved to see Draco lose his composure. Draco was turning an interesting shade of red.

"Just you wait till your father starts planning who you're going to wed," said Draco, rounding on Orion. "I hope it's to a troll!"

"Me, marry?" said Orion with a raised eyebrow. He laughed. "My father would never force me into an arranged marriage."

Draco viciously laughed. "Surely your father has already told you about pureblood traditions. You are the heir of one of the most important wizarding families. Of course you'll have an arranged marriage, to fortify the bloodline!"

"It doesn't matter," said Orion, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not planning on marrying anyone. I won't have the time."

He didn't want to think about that yet. He knew it was a tradition for pureblood families to start bargaining for a spouse when their children turned eleven. It was a long, tedious process which usually ended when the child reached his magical adulthood at seventeen. But he had a lot going on in his life, and he was sure that a war would come in between, and he would be in the middle of it. He doubted that his father had thought much about his marriage, and he knew that he wouldn't be forced into anything he didn't want.

Draco was about to retort when Calypso Rosier looked at Orion searchingly, and quietly said, "You think something will happen. You said you won't have the time. So you're expecting something to happen. You don't believe the war is over."

Everyone turned quiet and serious. They had all been babies when the war had abruptly ended, but most of them had relatives who had died or been imprisoned, and they had heard the tales from their parents.

Orion could have hit himself for his slip. He had to be more careful, Calypso, at least, was very astute and perceptive, and Draco wasn't far behind.

He replied with caution, "I'm not sure, but it's a possibility. It certainly had no closure. Many remained from both sides and the issues which caused the war haven't been settled."

Draco snorted. "That's a diplomatic way of saying that they killed many of us and that they won't allow us to practice our magic freely. That they forced us to give up our study of the Dark Arts and call them evil. And that they allow muggleborns to taint our customs with their disgusting culture, and soil our bloodlines with their weaker magic."

Many of them nodded. Kara Kavsir, who had remained quiet for most of the time, said with a soft voice, "My aunt was killed in an Auror raid, and my mum still cries at night. She was only twenty years old when she was killed, and she was my mum's only sibling."

Many gave nods of understanding.

"My mum was killed when I was a baby," said Calypso quietly. "She fought against Aurors who were trying to raid our manor, and my uncle also died, trying to protect her."

Orion turned to look at her. "Your uncle who died, was he Evan Rosier?"

Sirius had told him that Rosier had been an Inner Circle Death Eater and one of the best duelers of the time, and that Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had been the one to defeat him. But he hadn't known that Rosier had died while protecting his brother's wife. He was sure his father didn't know either. Sirius had told him a little bit about his battles as an Auror, but had never said anything about the types of raids that were being discussed now. He wondered that the Light could take so many lives when they accused the Dark side of being unscrupulous murderers.

"Yes," said Calypso sadly. "My father was out of the country and Aurors came to raid Rosier Manor because they thought that we kept some of the Dark Lord's documents and battle plans there. My Uncle Evan was one of his most trusted followers and they suspected he was residing with us. When they came in, my mother flooed me, along with my elf, to my grandparent's house, and she stayed behind to help Uncle Evan. I don't know what happened. My father doesn't like talking about it. But I know that Uncle Evan tried to protect her, but they were outnumbered. They were both killed."

Her tears had dried years ago. But she still felt the overwhelming desire to get revenge. It hurt her to see her father so despondent; left without a brother or wife and with a small baby in his care. She loved her father dearly but she still saw that he had not healed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Orion softly. "I heard that your uncle was a great dueler and powerful wizard."

He didn't know what else to say to her. It amazed him that she would speak so openly about Evan Rosier's alliance with the Dark Lord. But he guessed that at gatherings like this, where there were only dark wizards, such things were discussed more openly.

Calypso sadly smiled at him.

"Yes, he was. Father says he learned everything from him. After the war, my father became the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang. I'll be going with you," she said, trying to stir the conversation away from the painful subject.

Orion quickly understood what she was trying to do. "That's great! I was beginning to think I would be going all alone."

It made sense that Calypso's father had taken a teaching post at Durmstrang, even though he was a wealthy man. After Voldemort's defeat, many families had gone into hiding in fear of retribution. And Durmstrang had opened its doors to many of their children and some parents who wanted a safe place to live. His father had told him that Igor Karkaroff had betrayed some when he was taken into custody by Aurors and he had been granted his liberty, but the wizard had still helped many by giving them sanctuary inside Durmstrang's impenetrable wards.

"Hardly, I'm going as well. Kara and Evander too," said Viktor Vlonski. He had remained silent most of the time observing the new boy, and he liked what he saw so far. It would be interesting to have him as a fellow student at Durmstrang.

"That's not fair. I'm going to have a serious conversation with Father," interjected Draco in annoyance. Many of his friends were going to Durmstrang. Surely his mother could manage without him nearby!

"No, Draco," cried Pansy. "You mustn't!"

Many of the boys rolled their eyes and looked pityingly at Draco. Pansy was usually a nice girl to have around, but when she was in the company of Draco, she turned clingy and unbearable. The poor girl had already assumed her role as Draco's future wife and she made it her duty to remind him of it, even if Draco was right and nothing was settled yet.

"I won't discuss it with you anymore Pansy! Think what you will," snapped Draco, turning his back to her.

'It will happen to you', he mouthed to Orion, who only smirked back shaking his head.

Draco huffed in annoyance. Why had his mother started negotiations with the Parkinsons? Why couldn't Pansy's mother at least keep it quiet? Most of his friends were going through the same, but their families were secretive about it, and his friends didn't know who the candidates were, and the candidates weren't told either. But knowing Mrs. Parkinson, he knew that the old hag was so ecstatic at the prospective of her daughter marrying a Malfoy, that she must have run with the news of the negotiations and told her daughter and anyone who'd listen.

Pulling out of his resentful musings, Draco turned to the group. "Do you want to go to my rooms? We'll be more comfortable there and I can show you what Father got me for my eleventh birthday."

The group agreed and followed Draco out of the ballroom. Orion saw his father talking to a large group of wizards who seemed to be in serious discussion. He wondered how his father was faring. His was the hardest tasks. Many would be suspicious of his sudden interest in reclaiming his place in pureblood society.

They took the grand marble staircase of the entrance, and Draco kept a running commentary about the Manor and the portraits they kept passing by, which all looked remarkably like him and Lucius.

After a long walk and many twists, they reached Draco's room. It was done in silver and blue tones and was very large. He had a study with a library at one of the corners, and a large, ornate, four-poster bed in the middle, with deep velvet, dark blue curtains. There was an area with a low table and several couches, and they all took their places there. Orion looked at the ceiling and saw that it had a magical painting of several very realistic and large dragons, which chased each other and threw fire through their mouths.

Draco came to them holding proudly a racing broom. "It's a Nimbus 2001 and it hasn't come out to the market yet. My father got it especially for my birthday. I have been practicing for a while and I want to get in the school's Quidditch team. Father said that if I get in, he would donate some brooms for the team. Usually the school brooms are ghastly."

Orion carefully took it in his hands. "It's very nice. I have a Nimbus 2000 and my father just taught me how to fly."

"What position do you play?" asked Blaise.

"I just play with my father so I haven't had a real Quidditch match, but I have played chaser and seeker," replied Orion. "Though I prefer to be a seeker."

He loved to fly and, at first, he hadn't found Quidditch so interesting, but when Sirius made him try as a seeker, he was hooked. He loved to fly freely while his father chased after him. As a seeker, he had the time to enjoy flying instead of being preoccupied about the quaffle and scoring. He only had to keep his head away from the bludgers and enjoy his time in the air. He also had very fast reflexes and a sharp vision, so most of the time he found the snitch in no time. He usually took his time flying around before looking for the snitch because he didn't want the game to end too soon.

Kara nodded.

"You have the proper built for a seeker," she said with a blush.

"Checking out his body already, my little Kara?" said Evander with a grin.

Kara blushed even more and Orion gave her a wink.

She snapped her head to Evander. "Evy, you dolt! I was only saying because seekers are usually lithe and he does have the body for a seeker!"

"Don't call me Evy!" replied Evander in annoyance. He hated that nickname, it was so girlish. "And I don't know why you're saying that. Your cousin is a great seeker and he is huge!"

"Why do you like it more? Seekers usually don't do much," said Calypso to Orion.

Honestly, Quidditch bored her. She didn't see what was so fascinating about it. A bunch of kids flying around after a stupid ball. Really, didn't they have anything better to do with their time?

"Are you mad? They are the most important player! They are the ones who can win a match single-handedly!" said Draco excitedly. "I didn't know you played Orion, we should get together and practice. I usually practice alone. But I also like to play seeker. It's the best position!"

Orion smiled at his excitement. "Yes, I would like that. Perhaps we could form a team. How many of you play?"

"I play beater. I like the violence," Viktor Vlonski said with a smirk.

"I don't play but I think Vince and Greg could make good beaters as well," said Theodore Nott, "and I could give it a try and be a keeper."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted and Orion assumed that it was their way of agreeing with Theo.

"I guess I could be a chaser, but I'm not too good," said Evander.

Orion turned to Pansy and Millicent. "Do you play?"

"I don't. It's not proper for a lady to play Quidditch," said Pansy, turning up her nose. "My mother told me so."

Millicent rolled her eyes. Sometimes Pansy had such ridiculous ideas. "I have played a bit with my brothers. I could be a keeper as well."

"We only need more chasers then," interjected Draco. Then he turned to Blaise. "You could try as one."

"No thank you. I don't care much for sports. I'll keep our dear Pansy company while she cheers for her dear husband," retorted Blaise with a smirk.

"Fine, then don't play!" snapped Draco. Why did everyone always brought that up? They're only encouraging the crazed girl!

Orion turned to Kara, and said with a grin, "You could be a chaser, you have the body for it as well."

Kara huffed. They weren't going to let it lay down. "Alright, I can try. I like Quidditch a lot and I have played chaser sometimes with my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" asked Orion. He had heard Evander's remark that her cousin was a great seeker.

"Viktor Krum," replied Kara. "He's a third year at Durmstrang and plays for one of the teams. He's really good and wants to be a professional seeker. The Bulgarian team already have their eyes on him, but he's still too young to play for them."

While her cousin Viktor had quite a reputation in Durmstrang and also a small one at his home country, most people hadn't heard of him. But she had seen him in action and he was amazing. She knew he would become a great seeker someday.

"Great," said Draco happily. "I can tell Father and we can play at my Quidditch field. Most of us are remaining in Moscow until March, so we have time to arrange many games."

"Fine," interjected Calypso. "Now that you all have your little team, perhaps we could talk about more important things."

Orion raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you want to talk about?"

He liked her. She seemed very smart and serious, and he could tell that she had a lot on her mind. He felt a certain compatibility towards her.

"About your views on the war," said Calypso straightforwardly.

"Not that again!" whined Pansy.

Viktor Vlonski turned to them with a serious expression on his face, and asked the group, "Do you honestly think the Dark Lord is gone forever?"

Everyone became silent and grave.

"I don't know," said Calypso with a thoughtful frown, "but I think it's unlikely that he was so easily defeated."

She had asked herself that question many times. She knew that if the Dark Lord returned, her father would go to him. He hadn't been a Death Eater before, but she knew that now, with his brother and wife so brutally killed, he would feel the need for revenge and she understood it. She didn't know much about the Dark Lord, but agreed on many of the things he believed in.

"From what my father has told me, it's possible that he will return," interjected Draco. "Father says that he was one of the most powerful dark wizards to have lived, and he was Slytherin's Heir as well!"

Viktor nodded and whispered secretively, "I have also heard that he was immortal. That he did things to himself to be unbeatable."

His father, though not a Death Eater, had been a supporter of the Dark Lord, and greatly admired the wizard. And rumors always milled around about the Dark Lord and his powers.

Orion was very interested in hearing their opinions; they reflected what their parents knew, and he needed to know more.

"But he was beaten by a mere baby," he said. "If he's so powerful, how could that be?"

Draco snorted. "Father says that it was an elaborate scheme of Dumbledore's. There is no way that a baby could've defeated the Dark Lord."

"But he did. Harry Potter survived with a mere scar on his forehead and the Dark Lord died," said Calypso quietly. It had always intrigued her how that could've happened and it still perplexed her.

"It could have been a magical accident," retorted Draco. "Nobody knows what happened that night. But I doubt the Potter baby had any specials powers that saved him. It must have been an accident."

Blaise snorted. "Come on, Draco. I have heard you many times yapping about the incredible Harry Potter and how he must be a powerful wizard." He shot Draco a smirk, and added mockingly, "And how you longed to meet him."

"I didn't say that I longed to meet him!" snapped Draco in embarrassment. "I'm just curious about him, that's all."

He was truly fascinated with the tale of Harry Potter and how he defeated the Dark Lord. He did believe that the boy had to be someone special and that perhaps he could be his friend, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

Orion smiled at Draco. "What were you planning on telling him if you met him?"

"I don't know," said Draco, scowling at him. "I just think that he could have been someone interesting to meet."

"That's the understatement of the year," said Viktor Vlonski. "Almost everyone wants to meet him. Everyone wants him on their side."

"True," said Calypso, "Dumbledore wants him to be the Light's hero and we want him to understand us."

Orion turned to her. "Not to use him as your tool? Not to make him the Dark Lord's servant?"

Calypso frowned. "I guess there're some dark wizards who would like that, but I simply don't want him to be a bigot against the Dark Arts. It's hard enough as it is, we don't need more people turning against us. He should be free to make his own choice in the war. Without being manipulated into one side. But I wished that he could, at least, understand us."

Orion smiled at her. Yes, he liked her very much indeed. She remained quite impartial considering that her family had been killed by the Light side, and she seemed to honestly want to give Harry Potter a chance.

Draco frowned at Orion. He had seen him smiling often at Calypso and his interest in her. Why was Orion paying so much attention to her? Orion was his cousin and should be vying for his attention!

"But it doesn't make any difference, does it?" interjected Theodore Nott. "The boy is lost now, and if Dumbledore gets him, there's no way he can escape from the role they plan for him."

"Yes, but they haven't found him," piped in Kara Kavsir. "They say he could be dead."

"I don't think he is," said Calypso quietly. "But something else bothers me. Why did he run away from his caretakers? Who was he living with and what happened to make him run away? Why wasn't he brought up by a wizarding family?"

"I don't know," said Draco. He had wondered the same thing many times. "Father says that Dumbledore was the one to take him into custody, and that the old coot decided where he should go. Nobody knows who he was living with."

"There isn't much we know about him and it's all very tedious," said Pansy with a sigh. "We should talk about something else."

Calypso remained quiet in her musings, while the rest continued with their small chatter.

Evander and Viktor started telling Orion the few things they knew about Durmstrang, and Draco went to fetch the other present that his father had given him, to show it to his friends. He was extremely proud of her and wanted to show her off.

A moment later, Draco brought a large basket with him and approached the group.

"_You infernal hatchling. If you continue to bounce me like that I will bite you to sssee how you like it!"_

Orion heard the hissing voice and glanced around the room to discover the source. No one seemed to have noticed.

Draco sat with the basket next to Orion.

"_Just put me down and let me out! Why sssshould I had to be given to ssssuch a young inexperienced masssster?"_

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline. It was coming from the basket!

Draco opened the basket and took out a beautiful silver snake.

"It's an ashwinder, magical bred and modified, so she doesn't die if she ever lays eggs," said Draco proudly. "I named her Sylvana. Father gave her to me and told me that I would surely be in Slytherin House, and that as a proper one, I should have a snake familiar, even if I'm not allowed to bring her to Hogwarts."

Many of his friends were looking at her with interest. And he saw Orion petting her.

"_What kind of sssnake are you? I didn't know assshwinders could sssspeak to wizardsss,"_ Orion asked the snake with curiosity.

Many in the room gasped.

Sylvana reared her head to look at the boy in surprise. Her master had taken her to a parselmouth! At last, a worthy new master! She tasted the boy with her tongue.

"_I like you, young hatchling. Can you be my massster now? I don't like the other one; he doesssn't know how to take care of me."_

Orion turned to look at his friends. They were looking at him in wonder and surprise.

"_What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not taking her away from you Draco, regardlessss of what ssshe sayssss."_

Draco jumped from his seat in surprise, throwing the basket and snake to the floor. He thought he hadn't heard right at first, but this confirmed it!

"You're a parselmouth!! Why didn't you tell us?"

"_What are you talking about?"_ said Orion, with wide eyes.

"You're doing it again! You're speaking parseltongue!" cried Draco, in great agitation and excitement.

"Merlin's beard, I'll bring some of the adults," said Pansy quickly, before dashing to the door.

Orion stood stock-still. Of course! That's why he was the only one paying attention to what she had been saying. After reading about Slytherin and his bloodline, he knew what a parselmouth was, but had never suspected that he was one himself! How could that be? He had no Slytherin blood in him. And what a fool he had been! This isn't the sort of thing he wanted others to know.

'Too late now', he thought with a groan.

He turned to Draco, who was looking at him in wonder and excitement, and said quietly, "I didn't know. I have never met a snake before. I thought she was a special kind of ashwinder that could talk to us. I thought you understood what she was saying!"

Viktor Vlonski looked at him with wide eyes. "This is incredible. There hasn't been a parselmouth in decades! The Dark Lord was the only known one, and before him, it had been centuries before there was another."

Calypso was piercing Orion with her large black eyes. "How could you not know? Didn't you hear yourself?"

"To me it's like I'm speaking regular English!" said Orion in agitation. He didn't want anyone to know and that blasted Pansy had left to fetch more people. "I heard her voice, and to me it was English, as well. I wasn't aware I was even speaking a different language!"

"It's amazing. Father will be so excited! He had always wanted to be a parselmouth himself, you know," said Draco with a grin. He couldn't wait for his father to know that his new friend was a parselmouth! It was such a prized ability. 'Everyone will be so envious', he thought happily.

Orion groaned, hidding his head in his hands, while Sylvana curled herself on his arm and hissed comforting words. This was going to be a very long evening.


	5. Dark wizards' plea

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Answers to reviewers:

It will be slash eventually. And Orion is interested in Calypso and in the future perhaps something might happen. He is a boy after all and he will be with at least one girl, not intimately, before learning that he prefers his own gender.

The Gaunts were indeed parselmouths but most wizards don't know about them so that's why Viktor Vlonski said that there hadn't been parselmouths in centuries before Voldemort. No one really knows about them, the Gaunt family kept to themselves and were isolated from society. Most thought the line had extinguished a long time ago.

Orion won't be revealing his locket to anyone, not for a long long time, at least.

As for the pace of the story, still many things have to be described and Durmstrang will be another universe in itself. So the action regarding Voldemort and the war will not happen until at least his second year, while the other stuff happens in parallel at Hogwarts.

If I tried to speed it up I would be having a lot of descriptions and few dialogs. If you prefer it that way let me know, for it's much quicker and easier to write but might not be so fun to read for you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dark wizards' plea**

Sirius was seated amongst a group of dark wizards that would have made him shudder in disgust in his former life.

Lucius had just finished introducing him to Romulus Rosier, Venerian Vlonski, Neron Nott, Theobald Kormegov, Richard Parkinson,Xander Fornax, Arthemius Arlov, Konstantin Kavsir, Algernon Wilkes, Jeremy Goyle, Alexandre Crabbe, Theodore Travers and Thorfinn Rowle. From those he met he remembered that Nott, Wilkes, Travers and Rowle had been tried for Death Eater activities but had been released due to lack of sufficient evidence, added their allegation that they had been under the Imperius Curse. And he suspected that the rest had been Voldemort's supporters.

"So, has the blind fallen from your eyes, Black?" said Travers nastily. "Aren't you Dumbledore's little pet anymore?"

Sirius turned to him and restrained from snapping at the odious wizard. He knew what was coming and was prepared. "I had many long years to review my opinion on Dumbledore. And the fact that he didn't lift a finger to get me out of Azkahban sealed the deal. I won't support him this time."

"And why did you support him before?" said Kavsir with interest. "You're a Black. Why did you turn your back to your family and heritage?"

Sirius sighed. "I was young. Many of my friends were Light supporters and I fell for Dumbledore's manipulations. I must confess that I didn't like my family much, and when I was given an opportunity to distance myself from them, I took it. Even if it meant going against all that I had been raised to be."

"You were an Auror," said Nott, snorting contemptously. "You killed many dark wizards and helped in their capture. And now you want to come back and be one of us?"

"I've never killed anyone," said Sirius angrily. "I was an Auror and I did fight in the battles, but I wasn't responsible for any of the killings. In a battle you don't stop to consider how injured the other side is, you keep on fighting!"

"But that doesn't explain your sudden interest in turning sides," interjected Rosier calmly.

"While in Azkahban I became disappointed in the Light side," said Sirius. "I saw and heard many things that made me revise what I previously believed in."

He wasn't twisting the truth too much. He had heard many of the prisoners being punished by the wizard guards and he suspected that they had also done terrible things to Bellatrix, since she had grown very quiet after the first months of imprisonment. But at the time, he hadn't stopped to think about it. He had believed that they deserved anything that was done to them. Now, he wasn't so sure. He still believed they deserved to be in Azkahban, they were murderers after all, but he didn't condone the torture of prisoners.

He continued with what he was saying, "And now that I have a son I want him to know about his family and his roots. I want him to have the chance to make his own decisions."

"Did you see some of the Death Eaters that were imprisoned? Do you know how they are doing?" asked Wilkes. He had many friends that were in Azkahban and he always felt a twinge of guilt since they were suffering while he continued on with his life.

"I saw some of them when they first came in," said Sirius, "and I heard their voices later on. I remember seeing the guards dragging in Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, the Lestranges, Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr., Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Marcus Mulciber, Ian Yaxley, Gerard Jugson and Antoine Avery. I'm afraid many of them aren't very sane anymore. The Dementors take particular interest in dark wizards and they feed from you for a long time when you first come in."

Sirius repressed a shudder. He could still hear the screams of the prisoners while the Dementors fed from their souls. He didn't think he would ever forget. His nights were plagued by nightmares from his time in Azkahban.

Many of them shivered at the mention of the Dementors. They were one of the most feared dark creatures and the mere thought of being their prey made them shrink in apprehension.

Lucius looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Then how did you survive? You've been in Azkahban for ten years and yet you seem intact."

"And how did you manage to escape?" inquired Kormegov, with a thick Russian accent. "No one has ever escaped from there before."

Sirius smirked at them. "Now, boys, that would be telling. You don't expect me to reveal all my secrets, do you?"

"I didn't think you would," said Lucius, shooting him a cold smile. "But it's still very suspicious that you escaped and the other dark wizards, who know more powerful magic than yourself, couldn't."

Sirius barked a laughter. "What's your theory? That Dumbledore helped me out? He believes that I was the one who betrayed the Potters!"

"Didn't you?" said Parkinson, with an arched eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you were charged and imprisoned for it."

Sirius saw Lucius nastily smiling at him. He had to tell the truth in this instance since Lucius knew that he hadn't betrayed the Potters and perhaps the other four Death Eaters knew as well. If he lied now it could be detrimental for him in the future.

"No, I didn't. I was friends with the Potters. As I have already said, I was supporting the Light. I was imprisoned because they believed I killed Peter Pettigrew. He was the one to betray the Potters to Voldemort."

"Don't say his name," hissed Lucius, looking at him with a hard glint in his gray eyes. "If you're sincere in your desire to be on our side you'll have to learn to respect him and call him the Dark Lord, at least in our presence."

"I apologize. I'm not used to calling him that," said Sirius. He had to be more careful in his choice of words and play his role better. Lucius hadn't stopped scrutinizing every word he said and the wizard was very sharp.

"And you will willingly support the Dark Lord even when he killed your dear friends?" said Travers with a sarcastic, acid tone.

Sirius ignored him and answered for the benefit of the rest. "I'm willing to accept my heritage and become a dark wizard. I won't support the Light, but I still don't think I can be an active supporter of your Dark Lord. I don't know much about him and before becoming one of his followers I would need to be convinced about his ideals and methods."

"That's a delicate way of saying that you will remain neutral," said Rosier pointedly. "The Dark Lord represented our best interests. He was the only dark wizard powerful enough to be our leader and stand against Dumbledore and his lackeys. But yet, you're not convinced. What would it take to convince you?"

"I understand what you're saying, but I saw many of my friends die in the war. I can't turn my back on that," said Sirius with honesty. "I might agree with the Dark Lord in some of his beliefs but I don't particularly like his methods. I would need to see for myself what his plans are. I won't condone mindless bloodshed."

If he said he supported Voldemort a hundred percent from the start no one would believe him and they would be suspicious of his real motives. He had to make it look as if he had gone through a gradual process before becoming one of his followers. He still didn't want to become one, but he thought that in the future it could be advantageous for him to be a Death Eater, in order to give his son better information and better chances in the war. He just needed to get over his scruples.

"Yes, you supporters of the Light always point fingers at us saying we are mindless killers and torturers," said Kavsir sharply. "Yet you won't admit when you do the same. In a war violence always escalates as both sides tend to become immune to the horrors and become more cruel and barbaric. But we're always accused of being the ones committing insidious crimes when in reality we simply counter-attack. We can hardly be expected to just defend ourselves when the other side kills many of our numbers. Of course we will retaliate with equal or superior force!"

"I understand your reasoning," said Sirius, while he successfully tried to remain calm and in control of his temper and rashness, "but the Light never used the kind of horrific spells that the Dark used in the war. They didn't use spells to torture and kill others."

Rosier viciously laughed. "Are you really that naïve, Black? The Light may not have used those horrific spells, as you call them, but that didn't prevent them from killing us unscrupulously. And they don't use those spells because they can't successfully cast them and are afraid of the power behind them. They don't have the type of magical blood in them to be able to control the dark curses without being consumed by it. They fear the Dark Arts because they're too magically weak to be masters of it. I assure you they used many of their so called Light curses which had the same results as our spells. And let's not forget that they always outnumbered us greatly, so it's only fair that we use of dark magic against them. We would be sitting ducks if we only used Light spells to defend ourselves against their numbers!"

"So you're saying that the ends justify the means?" countered Sirius, shaking his head. "I can't easily accept that."

"And why not if the other side does the same?" said Lucius, piercing him with his cold, light gray eyes. "Dumbledore manipulates everyone to reach his own goals, without qualms about who suffers for it. You are a prime example of it. He never gave you the benefit of the doubt. He used you and when your utility expired, you were cast away like an old tool. He sent the Potter brat to live with some muggles who must have tormented the boy enough to make him run away. If he had truly cared for the boy he would have left him with a Light wizarding family."

He paused, assessing how to best continue. He could see that Black had the potential of becoming a great ally. Black was a powerful wizard of very old and powerful blood, but the wizard needed to shed his naiveté about the war and the Light side. Black might not support Dumbledore anymore but the wizard still held many rose-tinted views.

Lucius decided to continue, knowing that Black must care something about the child of his old friends, and therefore, he could use that to make him see his point.

"Everyone knows that magical children suffer when they aren't raised in a home with magic. The inner magic of a child needs to feed from the magic around them to develop. If you leave a magical child in a place without magic his magic will not develop properly; it would become unstable and the child would be magically weaker. It's clear that the old coot just wanted an ignorant and pliable boy for him to mold and easily manipulate. Are you telling me you don't see that? That the Light side in all its moral superiority is just as vicious and cruel as they depict us to be?"

"Yes, I see what you mean," said Sirius, with a frown on his face. "I acknowledge that the Light side did many reproachable things during the war and that they share the blame for all the deaths that took place. I already know that Dumbledore is not to be trusted and I wouldn't support him after what he did to Harry and me. His motives are doubtful at best. But it doesn't follow that if I don't support Dumbledore I must support the Dark Lord. As I said before, all your arguments are valid but I cannot conscientiously follow someone without knowing what his true plans are. And you haven't informed me about it either. Moreover, something that you missed to point out is that the Dark Lord started the war in the first place. He was the one to start the violence."

"What else did you expect him to do?" interjected Fornax sharply. "He saw how the wizarding world was turning out and he wanted to change it for the better. He was the only dark wizard powerful enough to make a difference. Perhaps you didn't experience it enough in your youth, since you ran away from your family, but we were living in a silent repression that had lasted many centuries."

The wizard shook his head and added angrily, "The practice of the Dark Arts has been prohibited in England for such a long time that many of our children were starting to lose magical abilities because they couldn't practice the kind of magic that they carry in their bloods. Few European countries allow them even now. Russia is almost the only exception and that's only because the dark wizard community is so large here, that the Light wouldn't dare to wage a war against them. But they did in all other countries where dark wizards were outnumbered. Surely you can understand that we have to be allowed to practice our magic freely for the sake of our children and the future of our bloodlines."

"I wasn't aware that the dark families were losing its powers," said Sirius quietly.

Lucius leveled at him a cold and hard stare. "We have. It's not something that Dumbledore would admit, of course. He waves the banner of fighting against evil in his crusade against us. But the truth of the matter is that the loss of our powers is our main concern. With them restricting our use of dark magic, and muggleborns entering our bloodstreams, we get weaker every passing generation. If we don't do anything to stop it, we'll soon have blood so diluted and magic so weak that we'll have undone all the hard work our ancestors underwent to make us stronger and better. Our so called prejudice against muggleborns arises from our desire to maintain our customs, so that our children remember what we are; from our need to fortify our weakening dark magic; and from the perils of muggle discovery."

"You asked what the Dark Lords' goals were, and those are it," said Rosier, looking at Sirius intently. "He understood our problems and wanted to help the dark families become what they once were, before the age of fear and prejudice against dark magic. He was aware of the weakening of our blood and powers and he feared our extinction."

"What about his ideas to kill all muggleborns and muggles?" said Sirius, with a stubborn expression on his face. "That doesn't seem necessary if what you truly want is to fortify your bloodlines."

"The Dark Lord had a personal vendetta against muggles," said Lucius calmly. "No one truly knows why, besides the known fact that they are a threat to all wizards, be it light or dark. He mentioned many times that if muggles were to discover our existence they wouldn't hesitate in killing us, and that, despite our magic, we would be too outnumbered to prevent our massacre. His main opposition against muggleborns is that they allow their muggle families to know about our existence, thus putting us in danger. But he never thought that we should kill all muggles. There're too many of them. He simply wanted full segregation from them, and muggleborns stood in the way of that."

He waved his hand dismissively and added nonchalantly, "His solution was to deny muggleborns a magical education. It was, perhaps, not the best solution, but it was the only feasible alternative at the time. If muggleborns weren't allowed in our society, or at least to learn our magic, then muggles would remain ignorant of our existence. But Dumbledore prevented that plan from taking place by admitting all muggleborns into our community. Therefore, the Dark Lord had to resort to more drastic measures. But he did plan on finding a better solution to the muggleborn problem once he took over. Things are too out of control with the muggleborns, so it was too late for a passive solution. And even if a solution for the security breach was found, the problem still remains that we cannot mix our blood with theirs. In order for our children to keep their dark magic, they need to derive from the union of two pureblooded dark families. Even if we had children with a light wizard or witch, the power of the child would be weaker. Our type of magic doesn't mix well with the light magic carried in their bloodlines, and even less with the magicless blood of the muggleborns."

Sirus nodded. He knew that the prejudice against muggleborns had its roots on the security breach they represented. And he agreed that muggles could be dangerous for them. But he had never stopped to think about the extinction of the dark families, and thus dark magic, if they bred with muggleborns and light families. He always thought his parents were mindless blood purists with an insane and unfounded prejudice against muggleborns. What Lucius explained made sense but he would have to read about it himself to see if it was a well founded and researched idea. But that still didn't give wizards the right to torture and kill muggleborns and muggles.

"I might agree with you on some points," said Sirius quietly, "and I must confess that I never gave it much thought before. I only saw your prejudice and not the reasons for it. But now that I have a son who bears Black dark blood, I want his descendants to be as magically strong as possible while carrying on the Black bloodline. So I will meditate about what you've told me and I will look into it. Though I understand the Dark Lord's motives better, as well as what you stand for, if the war comes, I will only take your side if you refrain from killing muggleborns and muggles. I see no benefit from it and it only alienates other wizards from your cause."

"Yes, we knew that it was counterproductive during the war," said Lucius sternly, "but harsh times required harsh measures. The situation is just as bad now as it was before. Even worse since we haven't solved the muggleborn problem and the opposition against us is very violent and widespread. But if I have any say in the next war, we will plan better and we won't do anything that will turn the tide against us."

Lucius remained quiet while he mused over their discussion. Black had pointed out a valid argument: all muggle torture created more opposition against them. But he utterly despised muggles and truly believed they were inferior. He had eagerly participated in some of the tortures. He had only tortured muggles who had done something to a wizard, but there had been some Death Eaters who liked to torture muggles just for the fun of it, and the Dark Lord had allowed it. Even he had found amusement in it sometimes. But it was a good idea to restrain themselves in order to obtain followers out of the more moderate wizards.

Sirius' mind was swirling with all the information they had given him and he had much to discuss with Orion, and much to research if anything of what he had been told was true. But he wanted to know something which was far more important, and only these wizards could give him the answer.

He turned to the group and said quietly, "I appreciate that you have shared with me your point of view, as well as making it clear where you stand. But we have been talking as if the next war will come for sure. What makes you think that it will happen again?"

"You don't honestly believe that the great Dark Lord was killed by the sniveling Potter brat, do you Black?" said Travers with a snide snort.

Lucius leveled Travers with a cold, menacing glare, which immediately had effect, since Travers averted his gaze from Lucius and Sirius, and remained quiet. Lucius mentally clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction. There was no reason to antagonize Black, they wanted him on their side after all. And he wasn't about to discuss his Lord's plans for immortality. Black seemed honest in his change in sides but that didn't make him loyal, and until he wasn't loyal to their cause they wouldn't be spilling their secrets. He was fairly certain that their Lord would rise again. The Dark Lord had repeatedly assured them of his invincibility and that he had taken measures for his return if something happened to him. No one knew which measures, since the Dark Lord silenced them with a glare and a well placed Crucio to any Death Eaters who were too curious for their own good. But if someone could manage it, it was their Lord.

Just when Lucius was about to answer in a way that said much but conveyed little information, they saw a little girl with short black hair dashing towards them.

Richard Parkinson turned towards the girl and said angrily, "Pansy, what is it? Don't you see that I'm busy with important business?"

Pansy took time to catch her breath. This was so exciting.

"Sorry Father, but you must come! Orion… he… well, you must come and see! You won't believe me otherwise!"

Sirius stood up with a worried frown on his face. "Is my son alright? Did something happen to him?"

Pansy simply shook her head, almost preening under all the attention she was receiving from the adults.

"Well, speak up girl!" commanded Lucius sharply, rising as well. He hoped nothing had happened to the boy, it wouldn't be good when he was trying to coax Black to their side.

Pansy was completely undisturbed by his tone of voice; she was loving the attention and making the most of it. Few people ever cared about what she had to say and she was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

After making certain that all the adults were looking at her expectantly –the exasperated expressions of some of them not bothering her in the least- she grabbed her father's hand, and said importantly, "You must come with me. They're at Draco's room. You must see for yourselves. Follow me."

Lucius almost huffed in annoyance, but since Malfoys didn't huff nor did anything so common and inelegant as that, he simply narrowed his eyes at her. That chit of a girl! Was Narcissa mad when she started negotiations for her hand? He respected Richard Parkinson, he was a clever business associate, but Pansy clearly took after her mother, who was an air-headed pureblood witch that was only interested in frivolities. He would have a serious discussion with Narcissa. He wanted someone powerful and intelligent for Draco. The Malfoy bloodline needed strong magical blood and this girl clearly didn't cut it.

The wizards whose children were with Draco followed the excited girl to Draco's room. When they entered, they found Orion Black with his head on his hands and a hissing snake curled around one of his arms; Draco Malfoy talking animatedly to an unresponsive Orion; and the other children looking in wonderment at Orion. It was quite a sight to behold.

Sirius reached his son, and immediately said with concern, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Orion lifted his head from his hands and looked despondently at Sirius.

What will his father say about his ability? Would he be scorned for it? He knew the others would be thrilled and envious. And he didn't mind the ability himself. It was useful and perhaps he could get some books in parseltongue, though they were hard to find. But his father already had too much on his shoulders and disliked the Dark Arts, and this was dark magic in its purest form. His father was trying to be impartial and allowed him to study the Dark Arts, but that didn't mean that he will like his own son to have such a dark ability.

Draco looked at Orion and saw his doubts about revealing his parselmouth ability. Was the boy mad? If he was a parselmouth he would be crying it to the world and would rejoice to see all the wizards looking at him with envy and respect. Orion should be proud of his ability instead of hiding it! He would help him out.

"Show them! Show them what you can do, Orion," he said excitedly.

Orion looked up at the wizards standing in front of him. There was Lucius Malfoy looking at him with impatience; he recognized the others as Vlonski, Rosier, Fornax, Nott, Parkinson and Kavsir, since they shared their children's features.

He carded his fingers through his hair and sighed.

_"You should be proud that you're a parselmouth, little one," _hissed Sylvana, rearing back her head to look at him._ "It's an honor to be one and you shouldn't feel ashamed of it. It speaks of your power."_

Orion squared his shoulders. She was right. He was proud of it and his father should understand that it wasn't his fault.

He stared into the snake's eyes, and hissed sternly, _"You're right, Sssylvana. I'm proud of it. Thank you."_

He heard gasps coming from the adults. He looked up and saw his father looking at him in awe and…was it fear that he saw in his father's dark gray eyes? He quickly turned his gaze to Lucius. He didn't want to see his father fearing him, it had hurt him deeply. When he saw the elder Malfoy's jaw drop before quickly assuming a nonchalant expression, he almost chuckled. His disclosure had been worth it just to see Malfoy Sr. lose his cool. He glanced at the others, who were gazing at him with calculating expression in their eyes, while they were measuring him up.

"You're a parselmouth," whispered Sirius with wide eyes.

Orion nodded. "I just found out now. When Draco showed us his familiar."

"You mean to tell me, Black," said Lucius, narrowing his eyes at Sirius, "that your son is a parselmouth and you didn't know about it?"

Sirius nodded while he maintained his eyes fixed on his son's face. How could this be? The Blacks never had a parselmouth in their line! They would have announced it to the world if they had parselmouth ancestors. And Lily didn't come from a wizarding line. What did this mean?

Lucius turned his calculating gaze towards Orion. "Well, you are more than you seem, little Black."

This boy was a mystery, the unknown heir of one of the most powerful and ancient dark families; with a dark ability who many would kill for, including himself; and young enough to be properly raised and trained. He quickly decided to take the boy under his wing. He was already working on the boy's father, but the boy showed much promise, much more than the elder Black, who already had fixed ideas. This boy could be molded and could be useful for their cause.

Orion almost snapped at the condescending tone in Malfoy's voice, and he could practically see the wheels turning in that astute mind. He wasn't about to be manipulated and used by anyone. If Malfoy thought he could be so easily used he had another thing coming. But he had to play it cool. Two could play this game. He could use Malfoy himself. The wizard was powerful and could teach him many things.

"Yes, it would seem like it," said Orion calmly, shooting the wizard a small smile.

Draco glanced from his father to Orion. Something was going on. He knew his father would jump at the opportunity of having a closer acquaintance with Orion. But Orion was too calm considering he had almost panicked when his ability was revealed. What was going through Orion's mind?

Lucius turned to Sirius, and said casually, "You should get him a tutor. Draco already has one and I can recommend him to you. Your son needs training, and given his new ability, he would benefit from an early start."

Sirius, who was still a little bit shaken but had managed to conceal it, replied quietly, "Yes, I was searching for a tutor already. I would thank you if you could give me the references of your son's tutor."

"Perhaps it would be more fun for the boys if they studied together with the tutor," said Lucius, who wasn't about to relinquish his hold on Orion. "Your son could come to the manor for his lessons, and I have many books about parselmouths which could interest him. I'm quite interested in them myself and have quite a collection."

The wizard turned to Orion with a raised, inquiring eyebrow.

Orion could see that his father was faltering about agreeing to the proposal, so he replied instead, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I would like that very much."

"Very well," said Lucius with a cold smile. "I will arrange it with your father."

Draco turned to Orion, and said excitedly, "That's great! We'll have so much fun together!" He puffed out his chest. "My tutor already tells me that I'm far more advanced than other boy my age."

"Don't boast, Draco. It isn't becoming," said Lucius sharply, shooting his son a hard, cold glance. His son was too extrovert sometimes. Draco needed to learn how to maintain his calm and poise at all times, without boasting unnecessarily. Malfoys should always be arrogant and proud but they shouldn't show it so visibly, since it opened the opportunity for character attack.

"Yes, Father," said Draco with a small voice, but his eyes shone with excitement and happiness, and Orion gave him a warm smile which made Draco grin.

Sirius decided to take the reins. He had much to discuss with Orion and his conversation with the purebloods had reached an end when he saw that Lucius wasn't willing to discuss Voldemort's possible return.

"Very well," he said to Lucius. "I will write to you to arrange the lessons. I believe it's already late and I should be taking Orion home." He turned to address his son. "Orion, make your farewells with your friends."

Orion stood up and his new friends gathered together. They agreed to write to each other and coordinate the first Quidditch match as soon as possible. They would be seeing each other soon at the following gatherings and dinners that would be held as part of the winter season.

"Thanks for everything," he said to Draco, shooting him a warm smile while he extended a hand. "I enjoyed my evening very much and I thank you for introducing me to your friends."

Draco shook it and smiled at him. "Thank you for coming. I also had a lot of fun. I hope our parents speed things up so that we can have our first lesson soon."

"Me too. I can't wait," said Orion sincerely. He had wanted a tutor for a long time and studying with Draco would be more fun than doing it alone. Friendly competition always made things more interesting, in his opinion.

"_Are we leaving, young masssster?" _hissed Sylvana eagerly._ "Tell the other boy to give you the thingsss he bought for me. Particularly the mousssse toy he bought for me once. The only right thing he ever did."_

"_I'm ssssorry, Sylvana, but you can't come with me. You're Draco'sss and I can't take you away. It wouldn't be proper. But I'll be coming to ssssee you almosssst everyday."_

Draco looked at him with curiosity. "What is she saying?"

Sylvana hissed her disagreement but Orion paid her no mind.

"Nothing, just saying good-bye," replied Orion dismissively. He didn't want to take Sylvana from Draco. The boy had seemed so happy and proud about her that he didn't want to ruin that. He handed over a hissing Sylvana to Draco and bid him farewell.

After Sirius and Orion finished taking their leave to the other wizards and witches that they had met at the party, they instantly apparated to their manor, both knowing they had much to discuss.


	6. Taking a side

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 7**

When Sirius and Orion reached Black Manor, they sat in the main room and told each other what they had learned at the gathering. Between the two, they had a fair idea of what the dark pureblood families were striving for.

"Many of the things they've told you are true, Father. I have read a lot about the history of dark magic and those books mentioned that our type of magic is very different from the light magic and that we carry it in our blood. They said that dark magic was discovered by Morgana when she found a type of magic that came from the pure brute source of the Earth's core magic. The books explain that only wizards with a certain type of magical blood were able to control it. Those became the dark wizards. And they could only breed with themselves in order to pass that blood to their children. So now we understand where their purists ideas come from," explained Orion to his father. "What I didn't know is that my magic might have become unstable and underdeveloped due to my childhood with the muggles," said a concerned Orion. Lucius' explanation of why a wizarding child should only live in a wizarding household had left him preoccupied. Will this affect him? How could Dumbledore knowingly do that to him? He felt such fury against the old man.

Sirius, sensing his son's consternation, replied, "Don't worry, young pup. I don't think it has affected you. From what you told me about your accidental magic, it seems well-developed for someone your age. And you were even capable of controlling it, so that clearly shows that your magic is very strong and stable. We can only thank Merlin that you weren't affected by it."

Orion nodded, that was true. So perhaps his magic was okay. Orion continued, "Yes, you might be right." he said and changed the subject, "From what they told you, they are right in fighting for their right to practice the Dark Arts. If they don't practice it they will lose their ability to control dark magic and in time it will mean that we have lost a major source of powerful magic. I would do the same to keep my ability to mold earth's magic. I don't want to lose it either."

Sirius clicked his tongue, "Perhaps, but they still killed many and Voldemort was a sociopath, no matter what they say. The Death Eaters tortured muggles for fun and killed muggleborns because they hadn't found another solution for them. That isn't right."

Orion nodded, "Yes, but the Light killed as well and they have been suppressing the dark wizards for ages. Of course a bloody revolution was going to be needed to change things. There are hardly innocents in a war."

Sirius turned alarmed at him, "How can you say that! Of course there are innocents: the children, the women, and the wizards that remained neutral! And the muggles as well!"

Orion snorted, "Muggles are hardly innocent," he spat. At seeing Sirius' alarm grow he quickly continued, "Have you forgotten what my muggle family did to me? What my uncle tried to do! You said yourself that that didn't happen in the wizarding world, that our culture prevented it from happening. I have lived with muggles my whole life and their culture allows those kind of things to happen all the time! My neighbors saw me starved and beaten and they didn't lift a finger to help me! They might have been some that cared but they usually only cared for themselves! And my family beat me because they thought I was a freak. What do you think will happen if they discovered us? They would be terrified and would kill us instantly, in a blink of an eye. They might not be powerful themselves but they have technology and knowledge of science." At Sirius uncomprehending stare, he explained further, "They have weapons that could kill us by pressing a button! I know what I speak of. It's common muggle knowledge."

"I understand that you were mistreated, Orion, but that doesn't mean we should kill them all!" said Sirius. He hadn't known that Orion's contempt for muggles was so deeply rooted and it made him worry.

"I don't say kill them. That would be stupid since they would retaliate and kill us easily. I just say that I agree with the purebloods about the need for secrecy and segregation. And I also believe that our culture shouldn't be tainted by theirs! I want no culture that allows children to be beaten and raped to merge with ours!" said Orion furiously. His father didn't understand. He didn't understand that Orion still had nightmares about his uncle touching him, and how he would wake up in fright and cry at nights. How he hated himself for being so weak as to fear a muggle.

"I can agree with the segregation part but the purebloods failed to say that Voldemort also wanted to rule over the muggles. He held the same opinions as Grindelwald, and he believed in our superiority and right to rule over the world. You can't tell me you agree with that!" exclaimed Sirius.

Orion decided to be honest. He needed someone with whom he could express his ideas freely. He only hoped his father could understand. He had thought much about it after his father told him about Grindelwald, "I agree to some extent. We are superior because we control nature's magic to our will and because we have a culture that make us treat each other better" and Orion quickly mended when he saw Sirius was about to argue that point "putting the dark-light conflict aside."

Orion continued, "But I also accept that muggles have studied an aspect of nature that we have given for granted. They have science and mathematics that allow them to explain many things. And we could learn from that. But besides that, I really believe that it could be possible for us to rule someday. Not now, because we are too few, but I would like to envision a world where we all lived together in peace. Everyone practicing magic freely and without fear of being killed for it. And that can only happen if we control the muggles. I'm not saying that we should make them our servants or inferiors, just our equals, without them fearing us."

At Sirius dubious expression, Orion pressed the matter further, "Don't you see that the world was once like that? Before the times of Merlin, the wizards were highly regarded and occupied revered positions amongst the muggles. They were the healers, the spiritual leaders, the ones in touch with nature and both muggles and wizards lived with each other in acceptance and respect. That's the world I would like to live in. Without hiding who I am and without being threatened because of it."

Sirius smiled, "You're such an idealist". Then he turned serious, "But you can't believe that Voldemort is the one to make it happen. He condoned the torture of muggles for sports and Lucius himself admitted that he had a personal vendetta against them. Voldemort seems to want to make them our servants, not our equals."

"Voldemort wanted to protect us against them. The purebloods told you that he didn't want to wage a war against them because he knew that he would be defeated. Perhaps in the long-run he wished, just like myself, that they could be controlled. But his ideas seem similar to mine, and you yourself agree with some. It's his methods you don't like and that can be changed. If his goals are similar to ours we could give our alliance in exchange that he listens to our advice about his methods," said Orion.

"And what makes you think he would listen to you! You're a child and he's a despot that doesn't share power!" said Sirius in agitation. He didn't want Orion to truly seek an alliance with the monster! It could backfire very easily and Voldemort was vicious with his own followers, he couldn't be trusted.

"True, but he would respect a powerful wizard and I have time to become one. And you forget that I'm Harry Potter. He must believe I have some power. And if his enemy were to offer him an alliance, do you think he would turn it down? I agree that it's dangerous but I will be well prepared," said Orion.

"Your confidence worries me, Orion. How can you say that you will be powerful enough in the future to be able to protect yourself from him? He could just as easily kill you and be done with it! Why would he seek an alliance with you?" said Sirius. His son had very disturbing ideas and disproportionate ambitions. He didn't know where this sudden confidence in his powers was coming from. He was a mere child!

Orion resisted the idea of being offended. He knew his father had a valid point but Sirius hadn't felt what he did when he held his wand. Sirius didn't know how his magic had surged through him and made him aware of his inner magical core. He held his wand every night and concentrated on the feel of his magic. He thought of it as a bottomless well waiting to be exploited. He could feel it cursing through his veins and through his skin. He had tried to find an end to it but just found that his magic kept expanding when he concentrated long enough. He was determined to keep doing his meditations and keep focusing in his inner core to be able to control such a wealth of magic. He didn't know if other wizards could do the same, but from what he had read in his books not many wizards were able to use their inner core to such an extent. Many weren't even aware of it and just depended on their silly words and wands for casting magic. And he could already do some wandless magic. He kept practicing it in the solitude of his bedroom and hadn't told Sirius about all that he could do. He let him believe that the accidental magic he had done at the Dursleys had just been a fluke. He felt it was his special secret. He knew he could be powerful and he was bent on training till exhaustion to reach his goal. "When the time comes, if I don't feel powerful enough I won't approach him, Father. I'm just saying it's a possibility. I won't do anything without fully considering the consequences. But I will prepare myself to the best of my abilities."

Sirius was mildly more relaxed. But he still cast a suspicious glance at Orion who only smiled sweetly back at him.

"There is something that Lucius told you that I found very peculiar. He said that Voldemort had a personal vendetta against muggles and that he knew muggles could easily kill us. It sounds to me as if Voldemort knew muggles far too well, in comparison to any regular wizard who usually doesn't pay attention to them. It seems to indicate that perhaps Voldemort knew them personally. Maybe even lived with them?" asked Orion. When he had first heard about Lucius' comment, his mind had swirled with possibilities and he had reached the conclusion that Voldemort must have indeed lived with muggles. And the muggles must have done something terrible to him to make him hate them. No regular pureblood would live with muggles or know about how they could easily kill millions. So that only left the options that Voldemort was a muggleborn, which couldn't be because he was a parselmouth, or that his magical family had abandoned him, which also seemed unlikely. Perhaps he was a half-blood, like himself, forced to live with his muggle relatives? It was an interesting idea and would explain his hate towards muggles.

Sirius snorted at his son's idea, "Voldemort was a pureblood, he always spouted their beliefs and he would've never lived with muggles. It's a ridiculous idea, Orion. He was just paranoid and hated them because, as any megalomaniac, he considered them worthless," said Sirius confidently.

Orion just nodded, but his suspicions about Voldemort's background remained. It would explain so much. And if he knows about the muggles' technology he would be a leader that would consider that factor before attempting anything against them. He wouldn't be like Grindelwald that thought that muggles could be easily defeated. He would have realistic facts about them and would take his time to plan accordingly. Orion sighed. So many things to think about. He just hoped Voldemort wouldn't turn out to be an insane wizard with delusions of grandeur. That would only set back the dark purebloods' goals and they would be in another age of repression against the Dark Arts. They needed a good leader, capable of rational thought and knowledgeable of both the wizarding and muggle world.

"Anyhow, perhaps we are lucky enough and he remains dead. That would give the world a rest," said Sirius hopefully.

Orion turned sharply to him, "Are you for real? And let the dark magic dwindle into nothingness? Even if Voldemort doesn't reappear - and I already told you that all the children at the party expressed their certainty that he would come back because their parents told them so - we can't allow the extinction of the dark families. How can you say that? We are talking about ourselves. I know you don't feel like a dark wizard but it's in your blood! You cannot escape from it. The only thing you're doing is weakening yourself and for my part, I have no intention of becoming weak. I won't happily live in a world that considers my magic illegal and labels it as evil. I won't sit still and allow it to happen!"

"Hear, hear. Very good my boy! At last, a Black with some spine and sense!" said Arcturus Black's portrait, which had remained silent and concentrated on their conversation the whole time.

Sirius turned to him and spat, "Don't you encourage him! I hope you haven't been filling his ears all this time. I can see now from where he's getting his ideas. He is a child and I won't have him being used by the dark side!"

Orion replied calmly, "I have been discussing my ideas with Arcturus, but I'm capable of forming my own opinions and he hasn't tried to brainwash me or anything of the sort. He just told me about his own experience. And besides, the fact that I agree with the dark side's goals doesn't mean I'll be their tool. I just want to help them. To help ourselves since we are part of them!"

Sirius felt frustrated. Orion was very stubborn and was already forming his ideas on the matter and planning his involvement in the war. He was just a kid and Sirius wanted to spare him that. But he had promised Orion that he would let him make his own decisions. It just seemed that Orion had quickly found his place amongst the dark pureblood families and was content with it. He had never expected Orion to fit in so well. He himself didn't feel comfortable with them. And Orion would always be surrounded by them and at Durmstrang he'll learn the Dark Arts. It seemed as if Orion was taking the dark path and he was worried of what his son would become. He was having second thoughts about all the plans they had made. Maybe Orion would be better with Dumbledore? But no, Dumbledore had proved he was just as manipulative as the next. And Orion will need his knowledge of the Dark Arts in the future. His own blood will demand it from him. He would feel incomplete if he didn't. Just like Sirius had felt for a very long time, but Sirius had made an agreeable trade-off for it. He just hoped he would be there to balance Orion's dark inclinations.

* * *

The following day, Sirius made arrangements with Lucius for Orion's lessons and Orion started spending four hours of each day with Draco and their tutor. 

The old tutor was Ry Ragnarok, a well known dark wizard that spent his retirement days teaching rich pureblood children. He was considered one of the best and was highly sought after. Orion took an immediate liking to him and sometimes spent time talking to him after class.

Orion and Draco were having a blast. They competed with each other to be the first to get a spell done right and they loved to discuss their lessons afterwards, while sharing the delicious food that Narcissa brought for them. Lucius almost never came to see them but Orion had seen him observing him in class a few times. He wondered what the wizard was up to. Sylvana liked to remain by Orion's side during the lessons, much to his annoyance, but Draco seemed not to mind. He seemed to like hearing Orion speak parseltongue and always encouraged him to practice it.

They had been taught a little bit about Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Charms and Transfiguration, and both Orion and Draco excelled in the class. Orion found that he was particularly gifted in Transfiguration and Charms, while Draco preferred Potions and Ancient Runes. But both of them were very intelligent and did well in all subjects. Usually Orion got the spells right in his first attempt while it took Draco a short while to manage, but the camaraderie between him and Draco was so good-natured that no hard feelings were born from it.

They had just finished a complicated lesson in Arithmancy when Ragnarok approached Orion. When the tutor had learned about Orion's parseltongue abilities he had been ecstatic and had told him he would try to find some books that would help him.

"Orion, I finally have the books I've promised you. They're extremely ancient and they belong to the personal collection of a dear friend of mine. So I'm afraid you can't keep them. But you'll be delighted to know that they're written in parseltongue. My friend can't read them but values them all the same. You can take them with you for a week to read them," said Ragnarok to Orion, handing him three very tattered books.

Orion held them with reverence and looked at their titles. He could see the strange letters forming words. He guessed this was parseltongue in its written form. He read: _Dark Spells for the Unique Parselmouth, The Bloodlines of Salazar Slytherin, _and _The Parseltongue Rituals for the Soul_. Orion was shocked. Did the owner have any idea of what books were in his possession? These books were exceptional!

"Thank you, Master Ragnarok. I will take good care of them," said Orion to his tutor. He knew a spell that could copy books into a blank one and only hoped it would work with these books. There was no way he could fully explore them in a week and he had to have them! "May I ask who the owner is?"

Ragnarok gave him a knowingly smile, "Let's just say it's someone who met you and would like to help you out."

Orion wondered at that. It can't be any of the purebloods or they would've done a grand show of them giving him these books. So he wondered who it could be.

"What do they say? What are their titles?" inquired excitedly Draco. Sometimes he envied Orion for his ability but they had become such good friends and Orion never boasted about it, so his envy had been quickly subdued.

Orion looked at Ragnarok as if asking for his permission and saw the old wizard shake his head. He understood that Ragnarok didn't want anyone else to know about what the books contained. The old man must suspect what they were, but it saddened him to have to lie to Draco. "Hmmm, it says The History of Parseltongue, How to Take Care of Magical Snakes and The History of Salazar Slytherin."

Draco huffed in disappointment. He had expected something more spectacular than that! "Well, that's just boring. I have books in my library about the some subjects."

Orion just nodded.

"Okay, children. Let's proceed with our lesson. I want you to Accio those cups over there without spilling any water. You already know the wand movements, so let's see it", said Ragnarok.

Draco had bought his wand at Ollivander's in England and had proudly told his tutor and Orion that it had a dragon heart's string as it core and that it was good for Dark Arts and Potions. When Orion had shown his wand to Ragnarok the old wizard hadn't touched it, just looked at it in reverence and refrained from any comment. When Draco asked him about his core Orion just said it had Phoenix's tears. Given Ragnarok's reaction to the wand and what Gregorovitch had told him about it, he felt it was best to keep the information about his wand to himself.

Orion quickly succeeded in calling the cup to him without spilling its contents and waited patiently for Draco to finish. When the lesson was over, Draco rushed to give his father a full account of what he had learned and Orion stayed with Ragnarok.

"Excuse me, Master Ragnarok. I was wondering if I could speak to you about something," said Orion.

Ragnarok replied, "Yes Orion, go ahead."

"Well, you see, most of the spells you have taught us are very interesting but I was wondering if you could perhaps teach us to do them wandlessly or at least non-verbally," said Orion. To be truthful he was becoming bored with the lessons and wanted to try more complicated wandless magic than the one he did during his nightly practices and Ragnarok could help him with it.

Ragnarok looked at him strangely and said, "You wouldn't be able to do wandless or non-verbal magic yet. You're too young to have enough control over your magic to succeed."

Orion became nervous. Should he reveal that he could already do some of the spells wandlessly? He didn't want anyone to know and he couldn't be sure Ragnarok wouldn't tell anyone else. He decided to take a risk and hoped that the wizard wouldn't be offended by his request. "Could I tell you a secret? Would you take a wizard's oath so that I may tell you about it?"

Ragnarok looked at him in surprise and curiosity. He had heard from his good friend that he would find the boy intriguing and special. But what the boy was implying about his magic couldn't be true. He was far too young. But considering the wand he had, maybe it could be possible. He decided that he should help the boy so he agreed to the oath. He promised not to discuss what Orion was about to tell him or the extent of Orion's magic with anyone and waited in anticipation for what the boy was about to reveal.

"Thank you for trusting me, Master Ragnarok. I asked you about wandless magic because I can already do some and I wanted to further my practices with more complicated spells. I'm practicing by myself but find it hard to do some spells and I'm sure that with your help I can learn faster. Will you help me?" asked Orion pleadingly.

Ragnarok's mind whirled. His friend had been right. This boy would be extraordinary. Such control in such a young one. Could he be the one? He didn't dare to hope. If he was, it was his duty to help the boy; he had pledged to do so a long time ago. "Yes, I can help you. But no one must know about this. Not even your father. Have you told anyone?" he asked urgently.

Orion looked at him in surprise. There was much more that the old man wasn't telling him. He had seen his face quickly change expressions and he couldn't quite decipher the meaning of it. "No, I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to either."

Ragnarok relaxed, "Good, good. I can teach you but not with the other boy. We must do it alone and no one must find out. I'll think about a way to meet without anyone discovering it and I'll let you know."

Orion smiled happily, "Thank you, I'll do my best to learn it quickly."

"I'm sure you will," murmured Ragnarok.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent flying with Draco and talking about the first Quidditch match they had already organized for the weekend. They were very excited and had been practicing together. Draco was a very good seeker and Orion enjoyed his time with him thoroughly. He had never had a best friend before and Draco was quickly becoming one. He was going to miss him at Durmstrang. Draco had already pleaded with his mother, and while Lucius' had lent him his support, Narcissa had been adamant and Draco had to admit defeat and accept that he was going to Hogwarts. Orion tried to cheer him up by telling him some of the Marauders' tales about the castle – without mentioning the map, the cloak, or their animagus abilities, of course - and Draco soon became excited about going to Hogwarts. 

Orion was also very interested in Hogwarts and just wished he could see it some day. From what his father had told him it was a very ancient castle with a lot of secrets and he would like to be able to explore it. He also wondered about what had happened to the cloak and the map. Sirius told him that the map had been confiscated by Filch and was still in his possession and thankfully the squib didn't have any idea about the map's properties. And Sirius told Orion that he suspected that the cloak was in Dumbledore's possession since the old man had asked James for the cloak before his death and never returned it. It had just made Orion madder. That cloak was legally his. He might not be James Potter's son but he had the legal right over his vaults and belongings due to his Harry Potter identity. Just one more thing against Dumbledore. He wondered if Dumbledore would have given him the cloak back if he had continued being Harry Potter. He had read about invisibility cloaks and he found them to be an interesting magical object. He would have to try to get it back since they were few in existence and very expensive.

The following weekend found Orion, Draco and their friends laughing and flying into each other in their attempts to beat the other team at Quidditch.

Viktor Vlonski wasn't lying when he said he liked violence. The boy was an excellent beater and had almost knocked Draco off his broom. Crabbe and Goyle didn't do much except try to throw bludgers at Orion but they were too slow to be any threat.

Kara ended up being a very good chaser and Orion's team was winning thanks to her. Theodore was a regular keeper but still managed to stop some of Kara's incoming quaffles.

Millicent was a far better keeper and had stopped many of Evander's attempts, earning Draco's remark that the match was unfair because Orion had the best players. Which only caused Theodore's and Evander's mutiny against him and the match was won by Orion when Draco was too busy defending himself from his teammates' anger.

When the match was over, Orion flew towards Pansy, Blaise, and Calypso, who were lounging on the grass while they watched the game. Pansy had been shouting encouragements at Draco the whole time and Blaise had been taunting him all the while. Calypso had remained completely uninterested and was currently reading a book.

Orion dropped from his broom in mid flight and landed by Calypso's side.

"What are you reading that has you so interested?" asked Orion.

"I'm reading about parselmouths," said Calypso calmly turning to look at him.

Orion raised his eyebrows, "And what have you found?" The girl was like a bloodhound after a scent every time something picked her curiosity.

"That it's impossible for you to be one! The Black bloodline never had the parselmouth ability and neither did the Valcroixs," replied Calypso. At Orion's silence she continued, "Aren't you curious about how you can be one? By all accords you couldn't be! I haven't found anything that could explain it."

Orion smiled at her, "Of course I'm curious. But I have already researched it and haven't found anything either. I'm just going to accept it and keep reading and perhaps someday I'll discover something. But right now I'm more concerned about learning how to use it than the source for it."

Calypso sighed and nodded in understanding, "I guess you're right. You should be practicing and taking advantage of it. I could ask my father if he knows of any books in parseltongue for you. I doubt it because they're few and very expensive, but perhaps he knows of some."

"Thank you, I would like that," said Orion, "Now tell me about Durmstrang. Evander and Viktor couldn't tell me much and Kara says that you're the one that knows all its secrets"

Calypso gave a small snort, "Hardly, and besides I can't tell you much about it. It is prohibited for the one's who know about Durmstrang to tell others. You will find out when you get there."

Orion rolled his eyes, "I'm not asking about the wards or the way we get sorted, I just want to know a little bit more. Knowing where it is, for example."

Calypso thought about it, "Perhaps I could tell you that since you'll be going in a few months. It's on Bornholm island, which is part of Denmark's Hovedstaden Region. The island belongs to Denmark but it's on the Baltic Sea, off the coast of Sweden's tip. You'll have to travel to Saint Petersburg and take a ship there to Bornholm. It only has wizarding towns since muggle-repealing spells were cast on the island a long time ago. It's usually very cold but you'll get used to it soon."

"Thank you, it's good to know. I'll have to bring my extra pair of socks," said Orion with a wink.

Calypso gave a small laugh and rolled her eyes just as Draco approached them and sat in the middle, pulling them apart.

"So, what are you talking about?" asked Draco to the pair.

Orion smirked at him, "Can't tell, Durmstrang secret."

Draco huffed in annoyance, "Fine, we'll see if you'll receive any letters from me when I'm at Hogwarts." He didn't like to be kept in the dark, and much less when it was about secrets between Orion and Calypso.

Blaise, who was listening to their conversation, piped in. "Come, come, Draco. You'll be too busy taking proper care of your little wife to spend time writing to your friends."

Orion sniggered and Draco turned angrily at them, "Will you stop it already! It's not funny!"

"Of course it is, Drakey-poo," said Orion with a smirk. That made Evander and Viktor, which were just arriving, explode into laughter, and Kara and Calypso break into giggles. Pansy just glared at Orion. Orion had already heard Pansy's endearment for Draco and couldn't help himself from tormenting the poor boy.


	7. Getting ready for Durmstrang

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 8**

Following Ragnarok's plan, Orion told his father that he needed extra lessons in Potions and that the tutor would be coming on weekends to Black Manor to teach him. So Orion spent his weeks with Draco in his regular classes, attending dinners and soirees, and playing with his friends, and used his weekends to practice his wandless magic with Ragnarok and reading the parseltongue books that he had successfully copied.

It was already March and he had advanced greatly in his wandless magic. His lessons with Ragnarok had already ended, since the old wizard only taught during the holidays, but he could already do all the first year spells and had much more control on his magic than before. But he still thought that it wasn't enough. He hadn't cast any Dark Arts spells yet, though he had read about them, and he longed to be able to learn them and cast them wandlessly. But Ragnarok had refused to teach him the Dark Arts. He said he first needed to learn the light spells and keep practicing control over his magic before immersing himself in the Dark Arts, since they required much more powerful magic and discipline and if he started too soon it would be disastrous for him. So Orion obeyed him and limited his studies of the Dark Arts to reading about spells in the vast Black Library.

Orion had finished reading _The Bloodlines of Salazar_ _Slytherin_. The author of the book never gave his name but the book had been written in the 1700s. The author had concluded that Slytherin's line was going to become extinguished when he died, since he was the last remaining of that line and couldn't sire any progeny. The last family of Slytherin's descent, besides the author's, had been the Gaunts which, according to the author's research, had died in poverty and not much had been known about them. The author also mentioned that Salazar Slytherin was rumored to have had a bastard child with a muggle woman, though it was never proved, and the author thought it was only a rumor made to discredit the wizard since his anti-muggle ideas were well-known. Orion had thought a lot about what the book had said. If what the author said was true, from which family did Voldemort come from? He couldn't be the author's descendant, so that only left the possibility that he was either a Gaunt or that he was a muggleborn, descendant of Slytherin's muggle bastard child, if the rumors were true. He wondered that no one had researched about Voldemort's family before. But he guessed that he was one of the few lucky ones to have a book like this and be able to read it. At the Black Library, most of the books on Salazar Slytherin's line only covered until the 1600s saying that the bloodlines had diluted after that and that they were untraceable. Those books didn't even mention the Gaunts. So, was Voldemort a Gaunt or a muggleborn with diluted Slytherin blood? Orion thought that it would make sense if Voldemort had been a muggleborn. That would explain the wizard's knowledge of muggles, since he doubted the Gaunts would had ever interacted with muggles. They were supposedly very proud of their ancestry and never socialized outside of their family, not even with other purebloods. But if he had been a muggleborn, how had Voldemort discovered that he was Slytherin's heir? He must have based his descendancy on something more than just being a parselmouth. Orion couldn't arrive to a convincing conclusion.

* * *

Today was the last day of the winter season and Sirius and Orion were at Konstantin Kavsir's ball. As usual, Sirius was part of the group of wizards he had been introduced to at the Malfoys' gathering and Orion was with his group of friends. 

Pansy, Millicent, Theodore and Blaise had been happily talking about Hogwarts, while Kara, Evander and Viktor were discussing what they knew about Durmstrang. Calypso remained quiet when they annoyed her to disclose more information on Durmstrang and Draco moodily scowled at Pansy whenever she pestered him. Draco had been in a bad mood these last few days and Orion could tell that the boy was still very angry at being forced to go to Hogwarts.

Orion turned to Draco and gave him a warm smile, "Draco, come on. Hogwarts is fascinating and you'll have a good time."

Draco turned at him glowering, "Yes, but you'll be going to Durmstrang and you'll be learning the Dark Arts. I'll be stuck at Hogwarts with the old coot and won't be able to cast a simple dark arts spell without being removed from the school! It's not fair!"

Orion sighed. He understood his friend. He would feel the same if his father made him go to Hogwarts. He would hate the limitations that Dumbledore would impose on him and would resent the fact that he wouldn't be able to practice his magic freely. "I know Draco but your father has already promised you that during the holidays he will teach you the Dark Arts and I'll write to you telling you all that I'm being taught. I wish I could send you some of my books but it would be dangerous for you if someone found them. But when we meet I can show you the spells and we can practice them together!"

Draco gave him a small smile, "Will you? Will you write to me everyday and tell me about all the dark arts spell that you learn?"

Orion laughed, "Maybe not every single day but I'll write as often as I can. And I expect you to do the same. I'm very curious about Hogwarts and I'll want to know everything about it!"

"Of course I'll write to you! It will be very boring there without you," ended Draco in a small voice.

Orion hugged him tightly and whispered against Draco's neck, "I'll miss you a lot too. You're my best friend. My first and only best friend."

Draco tightened the hug and softly replied, "Thank you. You're also my best friend." Draco released Orion from the hug and said excitedly, "I can't wait till the holidays. You'll have to teach me everything! Don't leave anything out!"

"Drakey, you haven't started school yet and you're already looking forward to the holidays?" whined Pansy.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes, I gather that I'll be learning much more interesting things during my holidays with Father and Orion than at school. The old coot should be removed! He's truly messing with our education!"

"Hear, hear." said Blaise and Theodore grinning.

Draco turned smugly at them, "Father says that he'll do anything in his power to get Dumbledore sacked. He's part of the school's board of governors, you know." said Draco proudly.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "We know Draco," and he continued mockingly, "Your father is wonderful, powerful, perfect, wise…"

"The paragon of pureblood masculinity and pureness," continued Orion grinning.

"The man envied by all wizards and sought after by all witches," continued Blaise winking conspiratorially at Orion. Kara and Calypso giggled.

"The role model to all of us, lesser wizards. To be admired and worshipped." said dramatically Orion. The rest of the group, excluding Pansy, sniggered.

Draco smacked Orion's head. "Well, it's all true," huffed Draco in annoyance. Blaise took any opportunity to taunt Draco but it bothered him that Orion would do so as well. His father was truly one of the most important and powerful purebloods and commanded respect and envy wherever he went. And Draco wanted to be just like him. He didn't understand why Orion didn't share his awe for his father. He knew Orion respected Lucius but he wasn't intimidated by him. And his father was always asking him question about Orion and his abilities. He had told his father about their lessons and that Orion was a fast learner but he hadn't seen Orion do anything extraordinary. He wondered at his father's interest in his friend.

"Of course it is, Drakey!" said Pansy glaring at Blaise and Orion and petting Draco's head, "Don't listen to them! They're just jealous. Mother says that the Malfoys are the most distinguished pureblood family!"

"Get off, Pansy!" snapped Draco removing his head from Pansy's clutches. Was he ever going to be free from Pansy? If she could just be his friend he would like her so much better. She was always defending him and mindlessly agreeing at anything he said. It was really annoying!

The rest just laughed at the pair. Orion turned to Calypso that was looking with amusement at Pansy and Draco. He had developed a very deep friendship with her. In every gathering they took their time to speak with each other and they discussed many of their ideas about the wizarding world. Draco sometimes interrupted them but soon became bored and left them with their discussions. They had read almost the same books and liked to challenge each other in debates. Orion had found out that she was also expecting to be involved in the war since her father would probably join Voldemort and she wanted to be there for him. She was planning on being prepared for it and wanted to excel in the Dark Arts. He agreed and basically told her the same. So they had already agreed on studying and training together at Durmstrang.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

Calypso turned to him with a smile, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Father wants to spend sometime at Rosier Manor before returning to Durmstrang. We don't go there much and I'm dying to see it again."

Orion nodded. It must be hard for Romulus Rosier to return to the place where his wife and brother were killed, but he understood Calypso's desire to see the manor again, to be able to see her mother's things. "I'm glad for you. I hope you'll write to me frequently. I'll miss our discussions. I'll be very bored without your smart remarks. I'll miss you greatly," he said smiling at her.

Calypso blushed lightly and quietly replied, "Thank you. I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other soon at Durmstrang. It's only five months away." She enjoyed her time with Orion above anything else. She liked the others as well but they usually didn't take an interest in what she had to say and she had found in Orion an intelligent and responsive friend with the same interests as her. She had to admit that she was developing a little crush for him, but how could she not? He was very nice and gentle with her, had a sharp mind that molded with hers perfectly and had read as much as her, which was rare indeed. He was also very handsome and she could see that he would become someone powerful; his parseltongue abilities already gave him an advantage over others.

Evander, Kara and Viktor turned to them. "Have you gotten anything else out of her?" asked Viktor to Orion with a smirk. "She only seems to reveal her deepest secrets to you."

Calypso turned red, "I do not! I've told him the same as I did to you. Where Durmstrang is and how to get there. Information you'll be getting in your letters soon, so I don't know why you keep asking. You know I can't tell you anything else!" said Calypso in exasperation.

"Don't ruffle your feathers, Caly," said Evander, "He only said it to see you blush prettily," he told her with a wink.

Calypso huffed, "Fine, but don't call me Caly or I'll return the favor and call you Evy," she said smirking. She knew Evander hated that name, he always whined that he was too manly to have such a nickname.

Evander took her hand and gallantly kissed it. "Deal, my blushing princess. I'll never again ruin such a beautiful name as yours."

Viktor turned to the group. "So, are you all ready for Durmstrang?"

"Well, we can't prepare for much, can we? We barely know anything about it. And they haven't sent us yet the list with the books," said Kara.

"We know that they'll teach us the Dark Arts and maybe some of its more obscure branches," said Orion.

Viktor turned to him, "Do you think that the rumors are true? That they teach necromancy to the older years?" He then looked at Calypso expectantly, which only caused her to set her mouth into a thin line and give him a scowl.

Orion replied, "I don't know but it would be great if they did. It's the least known of the Dark Arts and I have read that only some posses the ability to learn it. But I haven't found many references in our library."

Viktor nodded, "Yes. I asked my father and he couldn't tell me much either. Just that necromancers are very few and they never disclose who they are. We might even know one but would never find out because they would never admit it!"

"It makes sense. If dark wizards are already looked upon with suspicion and fear, imagine how necromancers would be treated! Everyone fears them because we know so little about it and because they supposedly hold a lot of power that only they can control," said Orion excitedly. Necromancers were a real mystery to him and he was very curious about them. Imagine the power that they must have! They must manipulate earth's magic directly to open a gate to the spirit world. It was truly amazing and mind-boggling.

"Well, I must admit that even I fear them. We know absolutely nothing about them and their values, and their magic must be the darkest," said Kara with a shiver.

"You're speaking like a light witch," said Calypso, at which Kara flinched as if deeply insulted, "That their magic is the darkest only means that they're more attuned to their core magic and the true source of dark magic. There's no reason to fear them because of that. They're dark wizards just like us, only powerful enough to manage that kind of magic."

Orion nodded in agreement, "Yes, it can only be a measure of their powers. Maybe there were more of them before our bloodlines started to weaken. And I don't think we should be concerned about their values either. We haven't heard of any necromancer that has started killing everyone, have we? They seem to keep to themselves without bothering the rest. So I see no reason to fear them. Indeed, they should be respected."

The rest nodded while Kara looked uncertain still.

"Well, there's no use in speculating anyways. If they teach Necromancy it will be in the latest years, when we have already managed the Dark Arts," said Viktor.

Evander nodded, "Yes, but I wonder what else they teach."

"I guess that the regular classes and perhaps rituals or something of the sort. Maybe blood magic," said Orion.

Viktor nodded, "Yes, it could be," Then he continued more excited, "but I'm sure that they have a dueling club! I have heard the rumor many times and it must be true since the graduates from Durmstrang are always very good fighters!"

The group murmured excitedly at that. "That would be so much fun!" exclaimed Evander.

"What's going to be fun?" asked Draco to the group. He had been all this time talking about Hogwarts with the others and now the two groups were merging back together.

"That we will be having a dueling club at Durmstrang," said Viktor with a smirk.

Draco huffed, "I'm sure Hogwarts also has one, they couldn't forget about such an important thing."

Orion tried to difuse the situation before Draco turned angry at having to go to Hogwarts, "I'm sure you're right. Dumbledore wouldn't be so fool as to not prepare his students for the reality outside the school. Whether in peace or war, a wizard must always learn how to defend himself."

Draco seemed placated, "Yes, I'm sure Hogwarts will have one," he said confidently, "and then we can match Durmstrang and Hogwarts by dueling with each other during the holidays. We could have a tournament of our own!"

The boys, Calypso and Millicent murmured excitedly about the possibility.

"But that'll be so boring! We can do much better things during our holidays, Draco!" said Pansy.

Millicent rolled her eyes, "It's the best way to practice our spells, Pansy"

"But it isn't dignified for a lady to duel! My mother told me that only low class witches would dirty their hands so. Dueling is for wizards!" cried Pansy.

Calypso snorted, "What exactly is a witch allowed to do then? According to your mother, a proper witch can hardly do anything except sit at her home sipping her tea!"

Pansy glared at her and assumed a dignified air, "Perhaps being raised by a wizard hasn't given you the proper background for a pureblood witch. I'm sure your dead mother would be appalled at the education that your father has given you."

Pansy barely ended her sentence when Calypso was already standing and shouting, "Don't you dare say anything against my father! You stupid cow!"

She was about to leap at Pansy when Orion quickly intercepted her in a hug and whispered to her ear, "Don't listen to her. Your father has brought you up to be a great independent witch." Orion cast a meaningful glance at Draco, who took the hint and pulled Pansy to a side.

Calypso whispered back, still shaking in anger, "She thinks that witches are only useful to sit at home, be breeding mares and watch the grass grow! Do you think like her?" she asked uncertainly.

Orion calmly replied while he stroked her beautiful black hair, "Of course not! Don't pay attention to her. She was raised to be a frivolous pureblood wife. You can't compare yourself to her. I know you'll be a great witch. I'll be proud of having you standing by my side in any duel."

Calypso turned her head up to look at him, "Thank you. I know you mean it."

"Of course I do, Calypso. You're the smartest witch I have ever met and your drive alone will make you excel." he said sincerely.

Calypso brightly smiled at him.

Soon after the guests started leaving the party and Sirius came to Orion to tell him it was time to go home. He bid farewell to his friends with promises of writing soon and he gave Draco and Calypso tight hugs.

* * *

The months rolled by and Orion was sorely missing his friends. Ares had been extremely busy flying back and forth with Orion's letters to Draco and Calypso. Orion spent most of his time practicing all that he had learned with Ragnarok, specially his wandless magic. His animagus training was also turning out very well and he had managed to transform his arms into wings and his feet into claws. He was having trouble with the head and the rest of his body but he knew that he would get it soon with patience and practice. He had started reading _Dark Spells for the Unique Parselmouth_, which had been written by Seth Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's great grandson according to _The Bloodlines of Salazar Slytherin_. But he found that many of the spells were very advanced and that he couldn't continue without knowing more about the Dark Arts. So he postponed reading the last two parseltongue books until his second year at Durmstrang, hoping that he would have the knowledge required to better understand the books. 

Sirius had kept busy with his business affairs with the goblins and other purebloods. Now that he was the Head of the Black Family, he had the duty of increasing their wealth and acquiring power through business deals. He was doing a fair job and sometimes took the time to explain to Orion his dealings.

On July 31st, Sirius took Orion to Paris to celebrate his eleventh birthday. They couldn't risk going into wizarding Paris so they spent their time in the muggle side. Orion had loved the city instantly. Sirius took him to the Louvre where they spent hours looking at old Egyptian artifacts, some of which were magical objects which the muggles were blissfully unaware of, but not important enough to make the French Ministry of Magic acquire them. In the evening they went to the opera and Sirius gave Orion a small ring with the Black crest. He explained that it was a family heirloom that by tradition was given to the heir of the family in his eleventh birthday. Sirius had explained that it had been his before he was disinherited and that it had been kept at the Black family vaults ever since. Orion had loved it and wore it in the pinky finger of his right hand; he never took it off. When they reached Black Manor in Moscow, Orion saw that his friends had sent him presents. Calypso had given him some books that she had mentioned and that he hadn't read and Draco had sent to him Sylvana. In his letter he said that the snake had been in a foul mood ever since they left Moscow and that he thought that Orion would take better care of her. Sylvana was ecstatic when she crept out of her basket and saw Orion. He soon became used to walking around with her snuggly curled around his arm. Sirius had been a little nervous about the snake at first, but when he saw that the snake seemed to adore the boy, he became more relaxed.

In August, Orion finally received his Durmstrang letter specifying the things he would need to buy for his first year. They bought the books and robes in wizarding Moscow. Durmstrang's robes were thick dark burgundy robes lined with fur and they had Durmstrang's coat of arms on the right-hand side of the chest. Durmstrang's coat of arms was a dark blue shield with a yellow Wyvern, which was a dragon with two bird-like legs and a barbed tail. He also bought the short cape for formal occasions and several dragon-hide black boots.

* * *

Today was August 30th and Sirius and Orion were traveling tomorrow to Saint Petersburg, where Orion will be meeting with Evander, Kara and Viktor, along with the rest of the first years, to take the ship that would take them to Bornholm. Orion had everything packed and was currently sitting on his bed petting Sylvana and thinking excitedly about tomorrow. He was nervous about the sorting. No one knew how they would be sorted into the different houses. They didn't even know what the houses were, or if there were houses at all. Sirius had explained the sorting hat and Hogwarts' houses to Orion a while ago and he wondered if Durmstrang would be similar. Calypso had been absolutely lip-tight about it. 

Orion started playing with his locket. He still held it during the nights and still felt the power coming from it. He had debated a long time when he should open it. Even Sylvana had been hissing at him to open it and get over with it. He took it and looked at it. The "S" formed by the snake was continuously moving and it had a hypnotic effect on him. He decided to open it now: "In for a knut, in for a galleon", as the saying goes.

He slowly opened the locket and looked inside. It had a small portrait of a good-looking young man in his early twenties with wavy black hair and intense dark blue eyes that were inspecting him.

"Who are you?" asked the young man briskly.

Orion was startled. He hadn't expected it to be a magical portrait. He had never seen one so small. But he could see now that the young man was moving and there seemed to be a room behind him. "I'm Orion Black, who are you?"

"A Black?" the portrait asked without answering, he seemed to be frowning "You shouldn't be able to open me. Only I can open this locket" he said looking suspiciously at Orion.

"You? What do you mean? Like the real living you?" asked Orion in confusion.

The young man glared, "Of course the living me. Now tell me, how did you come upon this locket?" he asked demandingly.

Orion was starting to get annoyed. There was no reason for the portrait to be mad at him! "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who you are. I've already told you my name, it's only fair that you tell me yours. Unless you want me to snap you shut!"

The young wizard scowled and seemed to be considering something. After a while, he assumed a calm expression and said, "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle."


	8. The locket & the Chamber of Whispers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: I thank the reviewers of my last chapter, your reviews give me the motivation to keep on writing and they make me smile!

Please keep reviewing so that I can know if you're liking it so far. And I like reviews that criticize a chapter or give recommendations, so feel free to be completely honest.

Notes on story:

Hydra: A dragon with multiple heads, generally 7 or 9 heads. If cut off, the heads would grow back. The Hydra lived in the Lernean marshes, near Argolis (the region around Argos in Greece). In Greek mythology the Hydra had 9 heads, and the middle one was immortal. Hercules fought the Hydra with his club, but each time he knocked off a head, two more would grow back. Finally, he used a torch to burn off the new heads, and buried the immortal one under a rock. Arrows dipped in the Hydra's blood were poisonous.

Chimera: Monster with three heads- a goat, a lion, and a dragon (or serpent) for a tail. The Chimera supposedly breathed fire. In Greek mythology, it was a female monster killed by Bellerophon with the help of Pegasus. The symbol of Bellerophon and the Chimera represents the triumph of good over evil, and may have provided the foundation for the popular medieval story of St. George slaying the dragon.

Gorgon: In Greek mythology, Gorgons were women who had serpents instead of hair. Medusa was a gorgon, and anyone who saw her face was instantly turned to stone. She had once been a beautiful maiden who had been very proud of her hair, but she dared to compare her beauty to that of the god Minerva. Angered by this, Minerva turned her into a gorgon, and changed her hair into writhing snakes. Medusa became cruel, and terrorized the area, turning men and animals into stone. Perseus was able to sneak up while she was asleep, and using his shield as a mirror to avoid a direct look at her, cut off her head.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The young wizard scowled and seemed to be considering something. After a while, he assumed a calm expression and said, "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Well, that's a very common muggle name, Orion thought, except the middle name… Where have I seen the name Marvolo before? He was interrupted out of his musings.

"Well, are you going to tell me how it is that a child like you has my locket?" asked Tom impatiently.

Orion glared at him, "I'm not a child!" huffed indignantly Orion. He honestly didn't consider himself one. He felt he had lived through many things that had made him mature quickly. The weight on his shoulders of being the Boy Who Lived and his place in the war only intensified the feeling that he was far too old for his age.

Tom elegantly snorted, "Come now, boy. You must be like nine years old"

Orion indignantly replied, "I'm eleven! And I've never felt like a child in my life!"

"Never mind," said Tom waving his hand dismissively, "Just tell me how you obtained my locket!"

Orion was about to reply when Sylvana peaked her head out of his cuff and hissed,_ "Ahh, well done, little massster. You finally opened the locket."_

"_I don't know why I took the trouble. He'ssss extremely annoying. I'll have to reconsssider opening it again,"_ Orion hissed back moodily. He heard Tom give a small gasp. Here we go again, thought Orion. He had started to become extremely annoyed every time someone discovered he was a parselmouth. They always gasped and looked at him weirdly. He looked at Tom and saw that he was fiercely scrutinizing him with his dark blue eyes.

"You're a parselmouth," he said pensively. Then he asked, "Are you my descendant?"

Orion stood still. His descendant? Why would he think… "You're a parselmouth as well! That's why you think we're related!"

Tom smirked at him, "I am. And that's the only reason I can come up with to explain that you were able to open me."

"Wow! I've never met another parselmouth before! Everyone believes I'm the only one that's left!" said Orion excitedly. Another one just like him! Amazing! Perhaps he could teach him some spells!

Tom sharply looked at him, "What do you mean, boy? Isn't there any other dark wizard with parseltongue abilities? Think boy!"

Orion snapped at him, "None that are alive!"

Tom paled and Orion smirked at him in sudden realization. Oh, he knew now what Tom had wanted to know. It was too evident, "You were thinking about Voldemort, weren't you?"

Tom whipped his head to look at him fiercely and grunted, "Yes. What do you know about him?"

Orion calmly regarded Tom. Why was he so interested in knowing about Voldemort? "Why do you care?"

"Just answer me, you little runt!" said Tom in agitation.

Orion merely raised his eyebrow. He held all the cards here. "First tell me why you want to know and I'll tell you all I know about him."

Tom scowled at him, "I knew him back in my time. I just want to know what happened to him," he ended calmly.

"You were one of his followers? What was he like?" said Orion unable to conceal his enthusiasm. Maybe he could learn more about Voldemort through Tom.

Tom smirked at him, "Why? Are you interested in him?"

"Of course I am! He was one of the greatest dark wizards to have lived!" exclaimed Orion.

Tom's smirk widened in amusement, "Was he now? And you want to be just like him?" he said mockingly.

Orion rolled his eyes, "Of course not. One Dark Lord is enough. I just want to help him," said Orion sincerely. He had made the decision of being honest. A locket that could be only opened by him, according to Tom, assured him that it wouldn't be able to tell anyone else about what Orion discussed with him.

Tom turned serious. "What do you mean help him? Just tell me what happened to him!"

Orion sighed, "He was killed ten years ago. It was during the height of the war. He attacked the Potters and when he cast the killing curse on their one-year old son it rebounded on him and killed him instantly."

Tom frowned and turned silent. He seemed to be pondering about something. He turned to Orion, "Why didn't the spell affect the baby? Did he have any special powers?"

"Maybe," said Orion hiding a smile, "Nobody really knows what happened that night, but the baby survived and Voldemort died."

Tom smirked at him and quietly said, "Oh, he's not dead."

Orion frowned at him, "Most of us don't believe he is but why do you think so?"

"Us? Who is us?" asked Tom curiously.

"The dark wizards, of course! The majority believe that he will return sooner or later and they're only waiting for him" replied Orion.

Tom gave a true smile that seemed to illuminate his face, "So he still has his followers?"

"Some of them, yes. Many were sent to Azkahban or went into hiding. They had a really tough time when he died," said Orion sadly.

"That will be remedied when he returns," said Tom confidently.

"But how are you so sure that he'll return?" asked Orion frowning.

Tom smirked and just replied, "I know he will."

Orion huffed in exasperation and decided to ask what had been on his mind, "Were you one of his followers?"

"I was," said Tom tersely.

"And what happened to you?" asked Orion.

"Oh, I must be living out there somewhere," replied Tom with a superior smirk. And then turned serious, "You haven't told me why you have this locket and why you're able to open it"

Orion sighed, "I'm not related to you. I'm a Black and I've never seen your name on our family-tree. I found the locket in our house."

Tom frowned in thought and looked searchingly at Orion, "Why was the locket at a Black house?"

Orion shrugged, "I don't know. Why does it matter so much? Maybe you gave it away as a present or something"

Tom snorted, "I would never give away my locket"

Orion turned with sharp eyes at him, "And why not? What's so special about you?"

Tom's face turned blank, "Nothing. I just know I would never give it away. I liked it too much."

Orion snorted, "Come on, do you really think I'm that stupid. You're no regular locket. I can feel the power coming from you."

Tom regarded him seriously, "Can you?"

Orion looked at him expressionless, "Yes, I'm always able to perceive the magic around me."

"Hmmm, and you're a parselmouth and you're able to open it. Though you're a Black." said Tom eyeing him with curiosity.

Orion merely nodded. He was thinking about what Tom had told him. He had been a follower of Voldemort and seemed to know about him and he had had Slytherin's locket…and was named Marvolo…and a parselmouth as well….Orion gasped and turned his eyes to look at Tom. "You're a Gaunt!" he exclaimed, "The Gaunts used the name Marvolo occasionally to name their sons and they were parselmouths and you had Slytherin's locket. You're a Gaunt and must be related to Voldemort!" he said victoriously.

Tom raised his eyebrows in surprise. How could the little boy come so near the truth? At first he had considered the boy an impudent brat that had luckily found his locket somewhere and had been able to open it by accident. It had greatly concerned him that the locket had been taken from its safe place. But then the boy turned out to be a parselmouth, powerful enough to sense the dark magic of the locket. It had been clear to him that the boy was special somehow if he could open the locket as well. According to the boy they weren't related but then why could he open it? And then the boy was able to piece together the small pieces of the puzzle and reach the conclusion that he was a Gaunt related to Voldemort! He would have to be careful with what he said or the boy could easily discover that he was a part of Voldermort himself!

Orion had kept on ranting, "But why would you call yourself Riddle? Why didn't you keep the Gaunt name?"

Tom scowled at him and snapped, "That's none of your business."

Orion looked at him speculatively, "And you have a muggle name…You're a halfblood!" he said in sudden realization, "I never thought the Gaunts would mingle with muggles! So my theory was correct! Voldemort must have been a Gaunt as well! And he was a halfblood too! That would explain everything!" he said excitedly.

Tom glowered at him. The boy was too smart for his own good. He had to keep him off track, "Voldemort wasn't a halfblood!" he said indignantly, "I admit that I'm a Gaunt and a halfblood but he was a pureblood!"

Orion cocked his head to a side, "Then how are you related?"

Tom calmed himself, "He was a distant cousin."

Orion looked at him suspiciously, "What was his real name?"

Tom snarled, "I don't have to tell you. You have pestered me enough with your questions!"

Orion flinched. He had been so excited that he hadn't thought that he was being inconsiderate towards Tom. He wanted Tom to like him, he could tell him more about Voldemort and he felt he could be honest with him. "I'm sorry" he said in a small voice, "I didn't want to upset you. But I've always been fascinated by Voldemort and I just wanted to know more about him. But I won't ask questions that you don't want to answer."

Tom sighed warily. He needed the boy on his side, he was in his hands after all, and the boy was very promising. And he had to bid his time until his other self obtained a body. He had to be alive somewhere if the locket still existed. Perhaps he could concede a little bit, "Look, I don't like to discuss Voldemort's background. I'll just tell you that he was a Gaunt, you have uncovered as much after all. And he was a distant cousin. I'll make you a deal, you tell me about all that happened in the war and to Voldemort and I'll tell you more about him."

Orion smiled at him, "Very well, it's a deal." Orion gave a small yawn, "But we'll have to continue another day. It's very late and tomorrow I'm going to Durmstrang!"

"A wise choice. But why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" asked Tom.

Orion snorted, "And be under Dumbledore's thumb? No thank you."

Tom laughed lightly at that, "I see that we share the same opinion on him."

Then he asked gravely, "So the old man is still alive?"

Orion looked at him, "Yes, he is. Did you know him? Did you attend Hogwarts?"

Tom just grunted with resentment, "Yes, I knew him."

Orion decided not to press the matter further. "Good-night Tom, I'll see you soon."

"Good-night Orion," whispered Tom as Orion closed the locket.

He hung it on his chest and soon peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Sirius and Orion apparated to wizarding Saint Petersburg and they were currently surrounded by a sea of children with parents seeing them off. There was a great old ship docked waiting for the first years to board and the line had already formed. 

Orion was looking through the crowd and he had already caught sight of Evander and Viktor.

Orion turned to his Sirius, "Father, I can see my friends. I promised them I would find them so that we boarded together."

Sirius sighed. The time had come to make their separate ways and he was a little bit concerned about how Orion would change once he started studying the Dark Arts at Durmstrang. He had been telling himself that it was the best option but he still felt uneasy about the whole thing. If only he could've convinced Orion to go to Hogwarts. He had mentioned it briefly to him and Orion had adamantly refused and had never wanted to discuss it again.

Sirius tightly hugged his son and said, "I want you to write to me often and tell me if you have any problems."

"Yes, Father. Don't worry. Everything will be fine", murmured Orion against his father's chest.

Sirius gently stroked his head, "I know. It's just that I won't be seeing you for four months and I've grown used to having you around. I will miss you."

Orion tightened the hug, "I'll miss you too. But we'll see each other on Christmas. I'll be coming to Black Manor and we'll spend all our time together."

Sirius nodded, broke the hug and said grinning, "Well, have a lot of fun at school and write to me if you want to prank one of the teachers. I can give you excellent ideas."

Orion rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'll doubt that I'll have time for pranking but if I get the urge I'll be sure to plan it with you."

Sirius exclaimed with a horrified mock expression, "There's always time for pranking!"

Orion smiled and reached to kiss his father lightly on his cheek, "Take care, Father. And promise me you'll tell me about how you're doing with the purebloods."

Sirius smiled back, "It's a piece of cake. But don't worry, I'll tell you all about it. Well, go on, your friends are waiting."

Orion hugged him quickly one more time and placed Sylvana around his neck, since she had told him she had a better view from there. He took his trunk and Ares' cage and went to meet Evander and Viktor.

* * *

The sea journey lasted two hours and Viktor, Evander, Kara and Orion had spent the time playing exploding snaps in one of the ship's rooms. There were about thirty first years and they had all formed little groups and were playing or talking in different tables. 

When they finally reached Bornholm, an old witch received them and organized them into carriages that took them to Durmstrang. They had met with Calypso on the landing and had taken a carriage with her. When they reached the school, Orion was in awe. Durmstrang was a very old dark medieval castle with innumerable towers and extensive lands. He instantly felt the magic of the castle tingling on his skin and he had never felt such a concentrated power emanating from a single place before. All the first years were animatedly talking to each other discussing the castle and what little they knew about it. Orion heard one of the boys say that supposedly it had been founded during the age of Merlin and that it was one of the oldest castles in existence, much older than Hogwarts. Soon, the great wooden doors opened and a middle-aged black-haired wizard with a severe expression strode towards them.

"Welcome, children. I'm Master Devon Kragen, Durmstrang's Potion Master. Follow me into the Great Hall and we'll get you sorted. Leave your things behind, the elfs will take them to your chambers once you're sorted." he said, while turning around to go back into the castle.

The children nervously followed him into the Great Hall. When Orion entered he saw that the it was a huge square room with an impossibly high arched ceiling that seemed to glow with a golden light. There was a grand round table raised on a platform in the middle of the room that seemed to be occupied by the teachers. Surrounding it were seven ring-like tables each one large than the previous one where each year was seated. He could see that the one nearest to the teacher's table was empty, indicating that it was the table for the first years. He could distinguish three slightly different types of robes in the sea of students. The only difference in their uniforms was the crest on their left-hand side chest.

All the seated students were watching them and Kragen took them to the right and stopped in front of a solid black door. Kragen turned to them, "This is the Chamber of Whispers. You have to go inside individually and listen to what the voices tell you. They'll let you know to which Order you belong and when you come out I'll place your crest on your robes and you may take your seat at the first years' table." And with that he took one of the girls next to him and slightly opened the door and pushed her inside. A few moments later she came out with a pale face and whispered something to Kragen. Kragen nodded and tapped her robes with his wand and a bronze crest with the face of a Gorgon appeared on her robes. She quietly went to sit at the first ring table. Each of the following students went through the same and the others waited quietly for their turn. No one dared to utter a word.

Calypso, Kara, Evander and Viktor had already gone before Orion and he had seen that Calypso and Viktor had been given the golden crest with the figure of a Hydra and Kara and Evander the silver one with the figure of a Chimera. It was finally his turn and Kragen took his arm and pushed him inside the room without a single word.

Orion stood in the middle of a small dark circular chamber surrounded by solid black pillars and there were black veils hanging from the walls, whirling through the air. He could hear low whispers coming from everywhere and he just stood still waiting for something to happen. He could feel something in the air and got sight of several white transparent forms whirling around him. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing and he was starting to get nervous. Then, he heard the voices. They were barely audible and he strained his ears to hear better.

"He's the one" whispered a male voice.

"Can't be, it's too soon. They haven't planned his coming for several more decades", said an earthy female voice.

"They aren't aware of it, but it's him. I can feel it", the male voice replied.

The female voice replied in agitation, "What have they done? It's too soon!"

"I don't think they did it on purpose. Something changed, something else happened," whispered the male voice.

Orion could barely hear them but wondered what they were talking about. All of a sudden, two shapes materialized in front of him. They were ghost-like white shapes that floated in the air and he could distinguish that one was a petite older woman with long dark hair and dark eyes. The other one was a well-built man, younger than her, with similar features and a fierce expression.

The woman addressed him first, looking directly into his eyes, "We have been waiting for you. But you're something else, something unexpected..."

"What do you mean?" asked uncertainly Orion with a frown.

The woman was about to say something when the man sharply interrupted her, "Hush, Mother. It's not time yet." He then turned to Orion, "Tell your professor that you belong to the Hydra Order," he said and started to fade.

"Wait! Who are you?" said Orion reaching out a hand, as to prevent the man from leaving.

The man turned towards him with a scrutinizing glare but remained silent.

The woman turned to Orion and thinly smiled at him, "You'll find out when you find us".

They both started to fade and Orion quickly said, "Find you? What do you mean? I don't understand," he said in exasperation. But he was too late. They were gone.

Orion stood in the middle of the chamber trying to understand what had happened. The veils laid flat against the rock walls and the chamber was completely silent. They had definitively left. What had they been talking about? They were spirits or something of the sort, how could he find them? What did she mean by saying he was something unexpected?

Orion shook his head and stepped out of the chamber. Kragen was scowling at him and said, "You took a long while"

Orion didn't bother to comment and just said, "I'm a Hydra."

Kragen looked at him with a frown before tapping his wand on his robes and a golden crest with a seven-headed Hydra was placed on his robes.

Orion walked to his table and sat between his friends. The hall was very noisy now, a sharp contrast with the chamber and he was still a little bit dazed from the experience. He would have to think about what the voices had said, particularly what they said before they appeared before him.

Calypso elbowed him, "Orion, are you alright?"

He turned to her, "Yes. What did they tell you?" he asked.

"That I was a Hydra," she replied, "Just like you it seems."

"Nothing else?" he asked and she shook her head, "Who are they? I couldn't recognize them."

Calypso frowned at him, "What do you mean you couldn't recognize them? They're only voices that decide to which Order you belong"

Orion tensed and whispered urgently, "You didn't see them?"

Calypso's frown intensified, "See them? No, they're just voices, Orion." She looked at him sharply, "What did you see?"

Orion just shook his head, "Nothing."

She was about to retort when the hall went silent and they saw a middle-aged man with dark grayish hair and a short beard in the teacher's table get up. All the students turned to listen to him.

"Welcome back for another year of magical education and welcome first years to Durmstrang. I'm Headmaster Karkaroff and now that you have been sorted the Master of your Order will be giving you your schedules after dinner. Each Order represents different abilities, magical blood and power level. The Hydras will be learning the darkest branches of the Dark Arts and some classes are only taught to fifth years onwards and you'll be tested to see if you have the magical capacity of mastering them. Hydras aren't allowed to discuss the classes specific to their Order with anyone outside their Order. You're forewarned," some protests could be heard coming from the first years of the other two Orders but the glare Karkaroff sent them soon made them stay silent, "This is done for your protection. The Dark Arts are very powerful and some can't be studied by those who don't have the power and ability to control them without being consumed by them." He paused to let the information sink in and proceeded when no one dared to argue back, "You will have classes with the fellow students of your Order and the core classes will be attended by all the first year students together. You'll be living together with your same year. Some classes are only apt for a certain Order and therefore you can't request to attend them if you don't belong to the corresponding Order, no exceptions are made. The education at Durmstrang is very intense and requires discipline and hard study. You're expected to excel in all your classes and failure will not be tolerated. You have your Order Master's support and you may turn to them for any problems you may have. After dinner, prefects will escort you to your side of the castle. There is no wondering around the castle after nine o'clock. I wish you a good semester." he said curtly before he sat down.

Dishes of all types appeared on their table and the students began to happily eat while chatting. Orion was silent in his musings and he could feel Calypso's eyes on him but she respected his silence and the rest didn't intrude on him.

When they finished with their dinner three teachers approached their table and asked them to form into their Orders. Orion saw Romulus Rosier go towards the Chimeras, while Devon Kragen went to the Gorgons. He figured they were the Masters of the respective Orders. He looked at his group. There were only five Hydras. They were by far the smallest Order. His group consisted of Viktor, Calypso, a handsome boy with a dark shoulder-length hair and slightly slanted pale blue eyes who was watching them with a smirk, and a thin boy with dark short hair and black eyes that seemed to be permanently scowling. Orion saw a tall stout man approaching his group. He had long thick black hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed to exude a mysterious and dark aura and his movements were fluid and controlled. The man stood in front of them regarding them for a while before addressing them.

"I'm Master Vulcan Vagnarov. I'm the Master of the Hydra Order," he said in a low crisp voice, "I teach Necromancy to a select few Hydras of sixth and seventh year. So you won't be having class with me for a few more years, that is if you even pass the test required to attend my class. But my door will always be open for any questions or problems you might have. These are your schedules for your first year," he said handing out black parchments with silver writing, "As Headmaster Karkaroff informed you, you're not to discuss any of your classes outside of the Order. You will be attending the core classes common to all Orders with your fellow first years, the other classes specific to our Order you'll be attending alone."

The group nodded to him and Vagnarov curtly nodded back before turning away from them. The group inspected their parchments. Orion could see that the core classes were Introduction to the Dark Arts with Romulus Rosier; History of the Dark Arts with Hymir Helheim; Transfiguration with Echineas Elgar; Charms with Artemisa Arlov; Potions with Devon Kragen; Magical Creatures with Jola Magni; Herbology with Nicor Nigyn; Ancient Runes with Dionysus Decimus; and Arithmancy with Dominik Janus. That was a staggering amount of classes. Karkaroff wasn't kidding when he said they would require a lot of discipline in their studies. He kept reading and finally saw that the two classes exclusive to the Hydras were Introduction to Blood Rituals with Gudrun Helgard and Introduction to Dark Spell Creation with Galatea Ilythyia.

The boy with slightly slanted pale blue eyes turned to them, "I like our first class already," he said and licked his lips, "Blood Rituals, that sounds…exquisite," he ended with a smirk.

Orion looked sharply at him. What a weird choice of word. He extended his hand to the boy and said "I'm Orion Black."

The other boy regarded him silently and widened his smirk. He took Orion's hand almost caressing it. "Pleased to meet you, Orion. I'm Lezander Zraven."

Calypso gasped and Orion turned to her with an inquiring look. But she didn't meet his eyes, she was regarding Lezander with a paled face.

Orion turned to Lezander who was only watching them in amusement. The boy grinned and Orion barely managed to hold his gasp. Lezander had long sharp incisors and was now smiling mockingly at them.

It seemed Calypso couldn't hold her need for reaffirmation any longer. "You're a vampire of the Zraven Clan," she said in almost a question.

Lezander just smirked and nodded.

Viktor didn't seemed fazed by any of it and said, "I'm Viktor Vlonski and this is Calypso Rosier", he said indicating Calypso which was still regarding Lezander.

Lezander replied in a light purr, "Pleased to meet you both." He then turned to the silent scowling boy and asked, "And who might you be?"

The boy glared back at Lezander, "I'm Loki Njord", he said curtly before turning to silently ignore them.

Viktor said mockingly, "Well, delighted to meet you too."

Loki ignored him completely and resumed his scowling. Orion just shook his head and turned to Lezander in curiosity, "So you're a vampire. I haven't heard of vampires going to magical schools before."

Lezander locked his eyes with Orion's, "Oh, we have. But it was several centuries ago. I'm the first to be born in our clan in more than four centuries." At Orion's silent question, he explained further, "We have extremely long lives, some might even consider us immortal when compared to your lifespan" he said with a smirk, "and therefore we rarely have children. The few clans with wizarding blood, such as mine, send their heir to magical schools during their childhoods."

"And what about your…urges?", Calypso tried to say delicately.

Lezander smirked in amusement at her pale face, "My blood lust? I can easily control it. Our clan is the oldest one, and therefore the most powerful. We can control our…urges" he said with a malicious smile, "if we so wish to."

"And what about the sunlight?" asked Viktor, "Does it affect you?"

Lezander waved a hand dismissively, "None at all. We haven't been affected by it for many centuries."

"How many clans have wizarding blood? Your clan doesn't seem to interact with wizards much if almost no one knows about you, why is that?" asked Orion.

"Currently, there're only two clans with wizarding blood. We don't mingle with wizards because the reason that there are only two clans left is that centuries ago we were hunted down by some light wizards that considered us to be a dangerous aberration of nature. We disappeared from the wizarding world and only risk exposure when we have to send one of our children to a magical school. But there's little risk for me at Durmstrang. It's a dark magical school and therefore, we are willingly admitted."

Orion nodded in understanding. He had never stopped to consider the other dark species. He had narrow-mindedly only considered the plight of the dark wizards. He vouched to look more into it and find out what other species were being excluded from interacting in the world.

A seventh year prefect interrupted them and took all the first years to one of the towers where they were to live together. The common room was large, had several fireplaces and was decorated in dark red and black carpets and tapestries, much to Lezander's delight. Several portraits of stately wizards and witches hung from the walls. Orion was to share a large room with Viktor, Lezander and Loki, while Calypso was to stay with some Chimera girls, including Kara.

Orion tiredly dropped on his bed, shutting his bed's curtains. He opened the locket and briefly explained to Tom the day's developments. He was too tired to maintain a long conversation and bid Tom a good-night with the promise of a more extended conversation soon.


	9. Durmstrang & Tom

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: The students at Durmstrang are sorted into the three Orders, which basically group them according to their abilities and power level, not according to personality traits like the houses at Hogwarts since people can't be so easily categorized. The idea is that Durmstrang values power above everything else and since they teach the Dark Arts they have specific classes to each Order, since some classes might be too dangerous for students without the necessary power or control over their magic to be able to study them. Therefore the Orders can't be described saying one is for the courageous, another for the intelligent, and such.

Snape will most definitely be making an appearance and he'll be interacting with Orion, but in later years. I can't make it a Snape/Orion pairing because according to DH Snape had always been in love with Lily, and if I change that all his reasons for his actions wouldn't make sense. The Orion/LV pairing has a high probability of occurring, but some have reviewed saying that they wouldn't like that pairing, so I will also consider your opinion on the matter. But they'll be interacting a lot anyways.

Thanks to all my reviewers and thank you May for letting me know about the anonymous reviews, I had no idea. I have already changed it, so I'll see how it goes. And thanks to Perfect Marionette for being so constant and writing reviews periodically.

And thanks to Miranda Fairgold for your review, I like reviews like that. One question though, what could be improved in the first two chapters? I know the second one is purely descriptive, since I had to get that over, but what are your thoughts about the first one?

**Chapter 10**

The next day they started their winter term with Transfiguration with the rest of the first years. Orion had always loved the subject and had easily morphed the objects into what Master Elgar had asked. The professor had been ecstatic and praised him on his performance. At Charms, both him and Calypso had been the first to get the spells right every time, much to Mistress Arlov's delight, and by now both Evander and Viktor taunted Orion endlessly about being the teachers' pet. History of the Dark Arts had been fairly boring to Orion, since he had read much about the subject, but he still listened carefully to what Master Helheim said since he had mentioned briefly the exile from the wizarding world of many dark creatures such as vampires and werewolves.

Orion, Kara, Viktor, Evander, Calypso and Lezander were walking together for their fourth class of the day. Lezander had easily fit into the group and while Kara seemed a little bit frightened of him and Calypso a little bit wary, the boys had taken a liking to him. They reached the Dark Arts classroom and took their seats in the front table. Soon Romulus Rosier swept in and the class silenced.

"Welcome to Introduction to the Dark Arts. As you may know, the Dark Arts can't be studied lightly and you have to go through a slow process to get acquainted with them and to let your magic adjust to their use. This year we'll start by studying some spells and learning their effects when you cast them. We will only practice some minor spells and we will learn about more powerful spells only in theory. You'll be learning how to cast them during the rest of your years at Durmstrang. The Dark Arts spells work much differently than light spells. When you cast a light spell you only require a certain wand movement and the incantation of a spell. Dark spells, instead, depend on the intention of the caster and his control over his magic. To cast a dark spell you have to desire the result and you have to see it clearly in your mind. For the more powerful spells you have to summon your inner magical core, direct the magic through your wand and use your will to make it happen. It is important that you practice daily your dark spells, since you have the power to use them due to your blood, and the more you practice and become familiar with them, the more control you'll have over them. Wizards that don't have dark magical blood and delve into the Dark Arts soon become overpowered by them and their minds and bodies suffer the consequences. But that doesn't mean that you can start casting powerful spells right away, it could be just as dangerous for you. This is why I urge you to practice daily the minor spells and slowly we'll be using more powerful ones," said Rosier to an enraptured classroom.

"Now, let's turn to page ten of your textbook and we'll start by reviewing the types of dark spells." He continued while the students flipped through their books, "Dark spells can be categorized into several groups depending on why we're casting them. In general terms there are offensive and defensive spells; spells for human transformation; mind control and protection; mind invasion; body and mind improvement; and warding. Some of these spells will be taught to certain Orders in classes dedicated exclusively to them. In this class we'll be focusing on offensive and defensive spells. Spells can also be grouped according to how you cast them: we have wandless spells, non-verbal spells and the regular spells that require a wand. A powerful wizard can learn how to do most of his dark spells non-verbally with the exception of powerful offensive spells, but wandless magic requires a supreme level of control and power even for the minor spells and some powerful spells are impossible to do wandlessly. We'll be practicing non-verbal casting in third year and wandless magic will be covered in the last years. Most of you will only be able to do a few minor wandless spells but that's quite normal." Rosier paused and looked at the class, "Do any of you have any questions so far?"

Orion raised his hand, "Will we be learning about the Unforgivables, sir?" he asked. Several eager mutterings could be heard around the classroom.

Rosier seriously regarded him and replied, "As you know the Unforgivables are illegal to cast in most countries and they are three of the most powerful dark spells. They were labeled as Unforgivables because they became popular during the last war. We'll be learning about them in theory this year, but in third year you'll be able to practice them on magical dummies for educational purposes. These spells are not to be taken lightly and are merely taught to give you tools for your protection. Many of you won't be able to cast them successfully but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There are many other dark spells that can be useful for offensive purposes."

Evander raised his hand and asked eagerly, "When are we going to have duels, sir? I heard that there was a Dueling Club." The students started to talk between themselves excited at the prospect.

"There is and I'm in charge of it, but you'll be able to participate starting in your second year." Rosier replied.

Discontented mutterings could be heard. Rosier silenced them with a look. "You need to be better prepared and learn more dark spells in order to fully take advantage of it. There's no point in you participating during your first year. But don't worry, many of the spells that you'll learn this year will be useful for the Dueling Club. So you should concentrate in learning them this year so that you can practice them in a real duel setting in your second year."

The rest of the class was spent reading from the textbook while Master Rosier continued to explain more about dark magic and their spells. Orion thought that it was fascinating and it was fast becoming his favorite class.

The group happily exited the classroom and went to the Hall to have lunch.

"Your father is an amazing teacher, Calypso. The Dueling Club next year will be fabulous," said Orion as he sat to eat his lunch.

Calypso smiled, "Thank you. He enjoys teaching a lot. I don't think he ever imagined he was going to end up as a teacher," she said laughing.

"But what was he referring to when he spoke about mind control and invasion?" asked Viktor.

Orion replied, "I think its called Occlumency and Legilimency. I read about it somewhere and it said that Occlumency allows you to organize your mind and protect it from others attempting to see your memories. You build a sort of mental wall that protects your memories and thoughts. And Legilimency is when you invade another's mind and see his memories."

Calypso nodded, "They're supposed to be a very Dark Art and it's very difficult to accomplish."

"But it must be frightfully useful in a duel. Imagine if you could use Legilimency to see what your opponent is going to cast! It would be fantastic!" said Orion in excitement.

"Do you think they'll teach us? He did say that they taught it to some Order," said Lezander to Orion.

"I don't know, but I certainly hope so. And if not we can always attempt to study it by ourselves. I'm sure they must have books on the subject in the library," replied Orion.

Lezander smirked in amusement, "You and your books. I have already seen that you have a huge pile of books on one side of your bed. You're such a little bookworm", he said with a grin.

Evander and Viktor laughed. "Orion and Calypso always have their nose stuck in some book, that's why they're such a teacher's pet," said Evander with merriment.

Orion huffed, "There's nothing wrong in being a bookworm and I'm not a teacher's pet, and I'm not little!" he said indignantly.

Lezander smirked and said, "I'm almost a full head taller than you."

"Just a few inches! And I'll grow soon enough, you'll see," replied Orion glaring at Lezander. The truth was that Lezander was much taller than Orion and he disliked being in such a disadvantage, he only hoped he would grow fast. He started pilling more food on his plate.

Lezander laughed when he eyed Orion's plate, "Do you really think that by stuffing yourself you'll grow faster?"

Orion shot back, "I can try, can't I?"

"You'll get fat," Lezander said tauntingly.

"I will not! And I plan on exercising anyways," said Orion huffing.

Lezander raised an eyebrow, "Doing what?"

"Well, I brought my broomstick and I was thinking of flying for a while everyday after class in the Quidditch pitch. I heard it was open for all students when the teams finished their practices," replied Orion.

Viktor turned excitedly towards him, "That's an excellent idea. I'll go with you!"

Calypso murmured rolling her eyes, "Men and their broomsticks…"

"Why, my little Calypso, what are you implying?" said Evander with a wink.

The other boys laughed and Kara giggled. Calypso turned to look at them without understanding, "What do you mean?"

Evander laughed, "You're so innocent that it's cute!"

Calypso frowned at them and Orion took pity on her and placed his arm over her shoulders, "He's just messing with you, don't pay attention."

"Ahh, and here comes her knight in shinning armor, to protect the fair maiden's innocence!" said Viktor grinning at them.

Calypso blushed and Orion glared at him. Lezander watched the couple and frowned, "Do you two like each other?"

"Well, little Calypso here has a sweet spot for Orion and Orion likes to hug her a lot," said Evander winking.

Calypso was beet red by now and Orion snapped, "Leave her alone. We're friends. There's nothing wrong in being close friends. And I'll hug her whenever I want to without having you tormenting us about it!"

"Relax, mate. No need to get angry, we understand, we'll give you your privacy," said Evander winking at Viktor, who roared up laughing.

Orion sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's get going. We have Spell Creation in ten minutes"

The group walked to their classes sharing jokes and taunts between them. Lezander watched Calypso and Orion closely and Evander and Viktor still picked on them occasionally. Evander and Kara split from the group to go to their class and the rest continued until they reached their classroom.

As usual, they took the front table, due to Calypso's insistence. They saw that the scowling boy, Loki, was seated alone at the back. As soon as they sat, the teacher entered. She was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes. Viktor straightened in his chair and was ogling at her. Calypso huffed in annoyance when she saw his reaction.

"Welcome to your first class of Introduction to Dark Spell Creation. I'm Mistress Galatea Ilythyia," she said with a melodic voice, "You may call me Mistress Galatea," she said with a smile. "Dark Spell Creation is a very important subject that requires profound knowledge in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Since you'll be studying them in parallel, this first year will mostly be theoretic. As you advance in the other subjects, you'll be applying your knowledge to understand the basics of spell creation. The creation of new spells is extremely important since there remain many things to be discovered in magic and the Dark Arts is a never ending wealth of possibilities. It is for the benefit of the dark wizarding community that we need to invent new offensive and defensive spells, stronger spells to ward our properties and to heal our bodies, just to name a few. Many areas of magic haven't been exploited. For instance, we don't have a spell to travel through time and we rely on time-turners, with their limited capacities, to do so. We don't have counter-spells for many offensive curses or spells to neutralize many poisons. In this class you'll be given the tools to be able to create spells and for your examinations at the end of each year, excluding the first, you'll be expected to present a new spell of your invention."

She gave a small pause and continued, "Now, as you know spells are usually cast with the incantation of a word and the waving of a wand, but in the case of dark spells you also need to focus your magic and have the intent behind it. Spells have a physical component, which is the magical beam you see coming from your wand when casting a spell, and a psychological component, which is the one that allows your mind to control your magic and use your willpower to focus your magic and shape it into the physical component of the spell. Arithmancy is used to represent the physical component of the spell and Runes are used to represent the psychological component. Runes are magical symbols that are imbued in magic, linking your magic to your mind and making your magic respond when read or written and thought about. Therefore, the first step in creating a spell is establishing its objective. You will decide what you want your spell to do, the intent behind it. Then you will write down the Rune combination that represents the action and that will allow your mind to summon your magic and transform it. After, you'll use Arithmancy to give your magic a physical structure. When you have your Arithmancy equations you will have to combine it with your Runes and thus create a system of equations with numbers and Runes."

"This system then has to be translated into a word or series of words. Latin is the most commonly used language for this, as standardization, but you can use any language you like. Now, how do you pass from your equations to an incantation? Well, the Runes also help with that. The Runes mixed with the numbers will give your mind the command of what it has to do to your magic in order to produce the spell. So when you read your equations your mind will process the information and you'll have to focus inwardly in your core magic as the magic begins to stir and obey your mind's command. As it happens, you'll have to concentrate on the language selected and find the word that best represents the whole process. Your mind will then link the word to the action and after much practice you'll be able to say the incantation and have your magic respond to it producing your spell, if you have done the other steps correctly. Wand movement can be added to the incantation to help produce the physical component of the spell. As you see, it is a very long process of trial and error and deep concentration and meditation until you find the correct word. The most important part is to arrive to a well constructed system of equations. After that your magic will respond to it and help you come up with the incantation. A good spell will be easy for others to learn and use. That's why many spell creators chose Latin for the incantations, since the majority of wizards know it and their minds and magic are already used to forming the link between the Latin word and the desired result." At seeing the uncomprehending stares of the students, she smiled, "Now, I know it may sound extremely complex but we'll be learning it step by step and you'll see that in a few months it will be much clearer."

The class continued with more theories about spell creation and its uses and by the end of it Orion felt his brain was about to explode. He had never seen such a complicated subject. He had understood most of it but he would have never imagined that creating a spell was so difficult. No wonder that the teacher had said that it was extremely important and that Durmstrang was teaching it. There must be very few wizards that dedicated their lives to spell creation and it was important for the dark wizards to have their share. The group left the classroom slowly dragging their feet as if they had ran a marathon. Everyone wore exhausted expressions.

"Merlin's beard, what was that witch talking about? I zoned out after she started mentioning runes and numbers," said Viktor with a grimace.

Orion laughed, "I know! It's extremely complex. I just hope that she's right and that in a few months we'll get the gist of it."

Calypso said, "I found it fascinating. Imagine combining numbers, runes, languages and wand movements all in one and creating a spell that works!"

Orion nodded, "I agree. But we'll have to study extra hard and pay a lot of attention in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. It never occurred to me that those two could be interrelated, it's quite wonderful!"

Viktor turned to them disbelievingly, "Are you two mad? Did you hear her? Numbers and runes, and minds and magical cores… It's insane! She's gone off her rocker if she believes I can do such a thing. I'll probably get stuck in the first rune! And here you're happily yapping about how it's so wonderful and fascinating. It's madness, that's what it is!"

Orion and Lezander laughed and Calypso looked at Viktor disapprovingly.

Lezander said arrogantly, "You might be right but we're Hydras and they chose us to learn it, so they must believe we have the capacity."

Viktor huffed, "I should go talk to those little voices again, then."

Orion laughed and passed his arms over Viktor's shoulders, "Don't worry, Vicky, we'll manage."

"Vicky!? You kill me, mate, you kill me." said Viktor with a grin, placing his hand over his heart.

Lezander said with a smirk, "Well, I don't know why he's casting stones, he's our little Ori after all"

Orion gave him a mock glare, "Ori I might be, but I'm not little!"

Lezander laughed and ruffled Orion's hair, who ducked to escape his hands, "Hey! Watch the hair, Lez!"

"So vain, so vain," said Lezander smiling.

"Not vain. I just like my hair how it is, with its elegant swoop and all," Orion replied with a grin, moving his head to the side to make his hair sweep through the air.

Viktor and Lezander laughed and Calypso giggled. "Come on boys, we have our last class now."

The group met with Evander and Kara inside the Potions classroom. Orion sighed, Potions wasn't his forte but he'll have to do his best to at least have good grades even if he knew he would never be Potions Master material. The class turned out to be very interesting and though he wasn't very good at the practical aspect of potion-making he understood the theory behind the mixing of magical properties of the ingredients very well and found that it was a very useful subject. Calypso had a natural talent for potions and Viktor wasn't far behind. Lezander preferred to taunt Orion in hushed whispers and Orion had to kick Lezander's shins several times when Kragen turned to glare at them.

They finally ended their first day and went to dinner. They talked about their common subjects and discussed their teachers. Viktor animatedly described Galatea's curves to a highly interested Evander while Calypso and Kara rolled their eyes at them. And Lezander kept trying to mess with Orion's hair until Orion retaliated saying that Lezander looked like a girl with his long shiny hair.

Lezander replied with a superior smirk, "Girls wished they had my hair"

Calypso snorted while Kara looked at him admiringly. Kara was now more relaxed around Lezander when she saw that he wasn't about to jump at her and drain her dry and had spent much of her time giggling with the group of Chimera girls seated next to her who kept glancing at him. Lezander sometimes winked at them, causing giggles to erupt on that side of the table.

After dinner, Calypso said she was going to inspect the library and Orion and Viktor took off to have a few flights around the Quidditch pitch. The rest returned to the common room.

* * *

The next day they went to Magical Creatures, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. Orion left the last two classes with a much better understating of what Galatea had said in her class and was much more confident that he would be able to manage the class without problems. He had studied Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with his tutor Ragnarok, and while he hadn't excelled like Draco, now that he knew about the important applications they had, he had concentrated much harder in the classes and had began to like them a lot. He had vouched to be excellent at them and had already taken some books from the library to further his studies during the night. The library had made his day. It was huge and contained sections specialized in the Dark Arts and its obscure branches. He was dying to get his hands on many books that had picked his curiosity. He had left the library happily with five books and had decided to read five each week, so that he would have time to read most of the library during his stay at Durmstrang. 

Orion, Calypso, Viktor and Lezander were now entering their last class of the day, Blood Rituals. As usual Loki kept apart and sat quietly alone. Orion had wondered about the boy. He seemed to be permanently in a bad mood and had snapped at them when they tried to make him talk to them. Viktor and Lezander had soon ignored him while Calypso and Orion speculated about him. A short balding man came into the room and tapped his wand against his desk to get their attention.

"This is Introduction to Blood Rituals and I'm Master Gudrun Helgard. This is a very advanced magical class, but since you don't require knowledge on the rest of the other subjects, it is taught in the first two years of schooling, in order to have time to teach you other subjects in the subsequent years. But I assure you that after these two years you'll have a complete knowledge about the most useful blood rituals. Blood rituals can be used for many things, like to bond another person to you, temporarily acquire the magical attributes of a magical creature, create protection spells for an object or person, create durable wards, transform the body and even acquire a magical ability of another wizard. They can be separated into reversible and irreversible rituals. The latter are usually the most powerful ones and one has to be extreme careful and consider all the consequences before embarking in such rituals, since the effects can't be undone. Besides learning how to undergo a blood ritual we will also learn how we can protect ourselves from being the victim of one. Now, let's turn to page…."

When the group left the class, they were all animatedly discussing its potential. Orion had to admit that those rituals were very useful, almost any transformation on the body could be done and the part of acquiring the magical abilities of magical creatures and wizards had been fascinating. He couldn't wait to know more about it.

Lezander approached him and whispered to his ear, "I think Calypso is plotting on nicking your blood in order to obtain those green eyes of yours."

Orion laughed and slapped Lezander's head, "Git. You're just jealous that she doesn't covet your hair."

Lezander laughed, "Of course she does, just that she prefers the whole package," he said with a wink.

Orion roared in laughter, "I think you're confusing her with Kara."

"Ahhh, dear Kara. Yes, she does seem much more amiable towards me now," replied Lezander with a smirk.

"You have her completely bewitched." said Orion with a sly smirk.

"True, true. It happens naturally, I can't prevent it, it's my natural charisma," replied Lezander looking into Orion's eyes.

Orion rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yes, yes. You're a real charmer. Come Romeo, let's go to dinner"

Lezander looked at him curiously, "Romeo?"

Orion laughed, "Muggle character. Never mind," he said waving his hand dismissively.

"I didn't know you liked to read muggle books. That's very peculiar. How did you obtain them?" asked Lezander.

Orion could have slapped himself. He couldn't afford to have slips like that. "My Father once gave me a book. I was just curious and read it. No big deal."

Lezander eyed him suspiciously but didn't comment.

* * *

The following week went by much the same and they received flying lessons on Thursday after class. They were told that those interested in playing Quidditch should tell their Order Master in order to have a try out. Viktor excitedly went to Vagnarov to try out as a beater if the position was available and Orion had been tempted to apply for seeker. But after Calypso had numbered the amount of homework they had and the amount of reading they should do, he finally relented and decided that he could apply some other year when the study load was lighter. He still planned on continuing his flying practices so it wasn't so bad. 

It was Friday night and the first week of schooling had finished. Orion was laying on his back in his bed and had just opened the locket and placed it on his chest, after placing a silencing spell on his curtains. He hadn't spoken to Tom since Monday and was feeling a little bit guilty for it.

"Hello Tom," he said.

"Well, well. Look who decided to grace me with his presence," said Tom coolly.

Orion said, "I'm sorry. It has been a crazy week and I have been studying during the nights. I promise I won't take so long next time."

Tom remained silent looking at him with a stony expression.

Orion sighed, "Well, I just wanted to tell you about school but we can talk some other time, when you're up to it," he said and reached to close the locket.

"Wait!" said Tom glaring at him, "Fine, tell me about school!"

Orion hid his smile, "Well, I was sorted into the Hydras, do you know about the Orders?" he asked Tom who only shook his head, "Well, I can't tell you much but they're only three and the Hydra Order, according to Karkaroff, is the most powerful one, we have exclusive classes for us and all…"

Tom interrupted, "Who's Karkaroff?"

"Ah, he's the Headmaster, didn't you know him? Hmm, but maybe he was younger than you…" replied Orion.

"Why would I know him? You mean to tell me he is a Death Eater?" said Tom.

Orion nodded his head, "Yes he is. When were you born?" asked Orion with curiosity. He hadn't stopped to think about that and it was an interesting question since it would give him an idea about Voldemort's age and also who Tom might know nowadays.

"In 1927," replied Tom lifting his chin arrogantly.

Orion choked, "You're ancient!!"

Tom scowled at him, "For a wizard it's nothing."

Orion said in awe, "It's the end of 1991 so you must be 64 years old!"

"Yes, I gathered as much," said Tom stoically.

"So that means that you were seventeen years old in 1944, so you experienced first hand the War with Grindelwald. Did you ever meet him?" asked Orion interestedly.

"Maybe I did," Tom said with a smirk.

"And what was he like? What did he say? Was he as powerful as they say? Unbeatable in a duel?" asked Orion excitedly. Tom was a well of information! To have lived at such an exciting time!

Tom smirked widely, "Are you interested in all Dark Lords?"

Orion huffed, "Well, what if I am? I might not have liked his methods but he was very powerful and some of his ideas were fine by me"

Tom frowned at him, "What's wrong with his methods?"

Orion gaped at him, "Come now, the eradication of all muggles? That's insane!"

Tom glowered at him, "Don't tell me you're a muggle-lover, boy."

Orion laughed, "Far from it, but I'm not delusional enough to consider waging a war against them! And besides, they don't deserve to die."

Tom spat, "They are the filth of the world, of course they deserve to die. Wizards shouldn't be hiding from muggles, we should control the world!"

"I agree that we shouldn't hide and that we should control the world, but I don't believe that killing muggles is the way to do it. They might not have magic but they have weapons! You lived through the muggle war, surely you can see that they are a force to be reckoned with, and they greatly outnumber us. They would easily kill us all!"

"Hmm, that might be, but that doesn't mean that we should give up entirely. We should build up an army strong enough to defeat them and develop the necessary curses to kill in mass," replied Tom calmly.

Orion looked alarmed at him, "But we shouldn't kill them! They're people just like us!"

Tom sneered at him, "They're worthless beings that should cower before us. They threaten our culture and communities, they taint our blood with their mudbloods and they are utterly useless to us. Why should we spare them?"

Orion shook his head sadly, "Don't tell me that Voldemort shared your opinion on the matter."

"Of course he did, it was one of his goals," said Tom.

"I thought that he would be more reasonable, that he only tortured muggles that had done something to a wizard, not just for sports!! Did he kill mudbloods just for the sake of it as well?" asked in agitation Orion.

Tom said coolly, "You shouldn't concern yourself about it, he did what was best."

Orion sat on his bed and gripped the locket closer to his face, "But he didn't! Don't you see that many neutral wizards opposed him because of his cruel methods and the killing of muggleborn. He only gave dark wizards a bad name! The muggleborn don't deserve to be killed," when he saw that Tom was about to object he continued, "I agree that they taint our culture and that their blood shouldn't mix with the dark families because we would loose our powers in the long run, and that they represent a security problem for us, but other solutions can be found! They were born with magic and as such were chosen to carry it and should be allowed to practice it. They can mix with the light wizards and help the magical community grow. We will never be able to control the muggles being so few. If we allow the muggleborn in, our population will grow and in time we might be enough to take over. I thought that Voldemort was trying to find a moderate solution for that and that he only killed out of necessity."

Tom regarded him calmly, "He did plan on addressing the muggleborn issue once he took over. But he wasn't going to give them the same rights as the pureblooded. And he definitely wasn't about to spare the muggles."

Orion sighed, "But if he didn't give them the same rights he would always have opposition against him, always with the threat of a counter-attack by the light wizards. The best would be to completely integrate the muggleborns and segregate our communities from the muggles until such a time that we are strong enough to defend ourselves from them. And besides, you can't truly believe that all wizards with less than pureblood should have fewer rights! You're a halfblood yourself!"

Tom scowled at him, "I might be a halfblood but in such case only power matters. If a halfblood is powerful enough to be worthy he should have the same rights as the pureblooded. Besides I'm from the Gaunt bloodline, my blood is very powerful and ancient, in cases like that an exception could be made to allow the bloodline to mix with others and purify it to make it magically stronger."

"I agree with you on purifying the dark bloodlines but not on the muggleborn issue. If you want to control the world you have to concede and give the light wizards something to be comfortable with. If you start by denying muggleborn rights, the light wizards won't sit idly. You will never have peace if you start discriminating and what we need is a stabilized society where everyone is content and have no reason to rise up in arms. The same problem arises with the muggles. You can't possibly kill them all and the light and neutral wizards would join against you to prevent it. We should segregate our community from the muggles until the time is right and then attempt to share the world with them," said Orion resolutely.

Tom snorted, "You're talking like a child. You might have a point on the muggleborn issue but the muggles should be removed. Wizards will never live peacefully with them. The muggles don't accept people different from them and they would try to kill us when they found out about us. They're too great a risk."

"That's why I believe it should be done carefully and just when we're strong and large enough to defend ourselves from them. But they should be left alone in the mean while. You can't go killing muggles now and when the time comes the transition should be attempted as bloodlessly as possible. They should be gradually informed of our existence and make them understand that we can benefit from each other. In the early times of Merlin we lived peacefully with them and were respected by them. We should attempt to have that again," said Orion.

Tom viciously laughed, "Yes and then they almost caused our extinction. Muggles can't be trusted. They're fickle, traitorous and vicious when they feel someone is more powerful than them. They would feel threatened by us even if we use your diplomatic methods and they would try to either use us for their benefit exploiting our magic or they would kill us without a second thought."

Orion sighed warily, "I guess you're right about that, but there must be a way. There must be some way we can go back to as it once was, with wizards and muggles living freely together and safely."

Tom waved his hand dismissively, "Your dream isn't feasible. You should care more about our safety instead of trying to attempt integration with them, besides their blood and culture mustn't mix with ours."

"I know that and the dark families would never do so. I just want a peaceful world that admits both but maintains our dark bloodlines pure. Let the light wizards mingle with the muggles and lose their powers," said Orion with a grin.

Tom smirked back, "That would certainly serve those self-righteous bastards right."

Orion sighed. He would have to think on the matter further. He understood Tom's concerns about the muggles but there had to be a way. He didn't want to kill the muggles, he didn't particularly like them but they didn't deserve death, and it would cause more problems than solutions. "Anyways, tell me about the Death Eaters that you knew, perhaps some are alive yet," he said changing the subject.

"Of course they're alive, I'm not so old!" said Tom indignantly, "I knew Walburga Black, for instance, and Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier."

"My grandmother and my aunts' parents! They were Death Eaters?" asked Orion with interest.

"Not Walburga or Druella, they were supporters, but Cygnus was a Death Eater. There was also Abraxas Malfoy, that just had a baby, and Elgus Rosier, Leopold Lestrange, Perseus Prince, and many others. Are they alive?" asked Tom.

Orion shook his head, "I don't know about Prince, but Abraxas Malfoy died, as well as the elder Blacks, Rosier and Lestrange. Most of their children are alive and became Death Eaters, did you know them as well?"

"Just some as babies, I have remained closed since 1956. Tell me about them, are they still loyal to the Dark Lord?" asked Tom.

"Yes, they are. Well, let's see. Abraxas Malfoy had Lucius Malfoy who became an inner circle Death Eater during the first war. Elgus Rosier had Evan and Romulus Rosier. I think Evan Rosier was Voldemort's right-hand, but he was killed by Aurors. His brother is alive but he wasn't a Death Eater during the war, just a supporter. Leopold Lestrange had Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, both Death Eaters but they were captured and remain in Azkahban still. Cygnus Black had Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. Bellatrix became an inner circle Death Eater and she was a favorite of the Dark Lord as well, she married Rodolphus Lestrange but she's currently in Azkahban too. Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy and is a supporter. And Andromeda married a muggleborn and supports the Light," said Orion, Tom clicked his tongue in disgust, "I don't know much about the Prince line and I don't know any Prince my age. And Walburga Black had Sirius - my father - and Regulus. Regulus became a Death Eater at a very young age but was killed young as well."

"And was your father a Death Eater?" asked Tom.

Orion paused, "Hmm, no. But he's a supporter now," he tried to say convincingly.

Tom cast him a suspicious glance, "You don't sound too sure."

"I am! It's just that he sided with the Light for a while before he discovered their manipulations and then turned to the dark side," replied Orion.

"A Black on the light side! Why did he do that?" asked Tom horrified.

Orion fidgeted, "Well, he was sorted into Gryffindor," at which Tom clicked his tongue, "and he had friends there so he supported them in the war. But he was thrown into Azkahban and during his stay he realized his mistakes. When he came out he went to fetch me and now supports the dark."

Tom scrutinized him closely, "Why was he thrown into Azkahban, and what do you mean fetch you. Where were you living?"

"He was friends with the Potters and everyone believed he had betrayed them and killed one of their friends and some muggles," said Orion.

"And he didn't?" asked Tom suspiciously.

Orion faltered. Should he say the truth, after all not many knew that Sirius was innocent. But if the real Tom knew Voldemort he would know that Sirius had been innocent, and anyways, the locket wasn't about to tell anyone, "He didn't. He was wrongly accused and Dumbledore didn't even fight for a trial. That's part of the reason he now supports the dark."

Tom nodded and grunted, "Dumbledore always used people to get what he wanted and then disposed of them when they became too much trouble."

Orion looked sharply at him, "What did he do to you?"

Tom snapped, "Nothing. Now tell me where you lived before your father got out of Azkahban."

"Well he didn't exactly get out. He was condemned for life. He escaped," said Orion with a grin.

Tom raised his eyebrows, "Impressive."

"Indeed it is. Anyhow, my mother died when I was very young and I had no other known relatives, considering that my father was imprisoned before my birth and didn't know about me. So I was taken to a muggle orphanage," said Orion calmly.

Tom looked surprised and said softly, "You lived in a muggle orphanage?"

Orion stared at him in surprise. He had expected a great outburst of indignation and disgust from Tom, not this soft reply. "Yes," he answered.

Tom looked sad for an instant but then his face turned fierce, "And you still protect muggles? What happened, were you pampered by some old muggle? Did they make you believe that they cared about you?" he said mockingly.

Orion snapped at him in anger, "I wasn't pampered! I was beaten and he…" Orion faltered and gave a small shudder.

Tom looked intensely at him and said softly, "What did they do?"

Orion looked at him. Tom could so easily make Orion tell his secrets when he spoke in that soft caring voice. But he wasn't about to fall into the trap. Tom seemed to do that when it was convenient for him, when he wanted to know more. It made him angry that Tom could so easily pretend to care, when he knew that he didn't. Orion knew that he had a weakness when people pretended to care for him, because he needed that, he needed to feel loved and cherished and it could prove disastrous for him to believe it to be true. He replied in anger, "Nothing! Nothing happened! I hated them, alright! I hated them and I'm glad that I escaped!"

Tom was regarding him silently, "But you still think they don't deserve to die, even after the way they treated you, you would protect them? You wouldn't seek revenge?."

Orion hesitated, "I… I don't know. I have thought about it. Merlin, sometimes I wished I could have done something to them in return, to strike back and let them see that I'm not a freak. That I'm powerful in ways they'll never be and to make them feel as small and insignificant as they made me feel. But not all muggles are like that, there must be some muggles that accept us, that would treat us fairly. And those don't deserve to be killed."

Tom scoffed, "There aren't. The moment they know about our powers they discriminate us and try to beat the unnaturalness out of us."

Orion whispered, "Is that what happened to you? Is that why you hate them and want to kill them?"

Tom tensed and his eyes turned cold, "Maybe, there's no use in looking back."

Orion turned angrily at him, "But I told you! I told you about my childhood and you don't want to share yours with me. If you expect me to be honest you have to be able to reciprocate. I won't be the only one spilling the beans!"

Tom smirked at him, "Oh, but you didn't tell me, did you? You left out the most painful part. When you tell the truth, the complete unabridged truth, I'll tell you about my childhood. I'll tell you why I learned to hate them from an early age and why I'm convinced the only solution is to kill them until they are subjugated to wizards."

Orion sighed. Tom was right. He had been unfair; he had wanted Tom to give without giving him anything in return. "OK, perhaps I'll tell you some day. I don't like to talk about my past either."

Tom nodded in understanding and changed subjects, "So, you were going to tell me about Durmstrang and the classes? Who is the headmaster?"

Orion smiled, thankful of leaving the other subject behind them, "Oh, he's Igor Karkaroff. He was a Death Eater but…hmmm" he wasn't sure if it was convenient for Tom to know about Karkaroff's involuntary betrayal, Tom had been close to Voldemort after all and he didn't think he would easily forgive Karkaroff.

"Yes? Go on," said Tom with an encouraging smile.

Orion inwardly huffed. There goes Tom again, being all amiable and nice. The young man was clearly a master manipulator, "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. We are trying to be truthful between us, after all, are we not?" Tom nodded and Orion continued, "Karkaroff was apprehended by Aurors a year before Voldemort was defeated and he betrayed most of the Death Eaters that are currently in Azkahban in order to avoid going there himself."

"What?!" roared Tom in rage, "That traitorous bastard, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

Orion was a little bit shocked. Was it his imagination or had the locket's power just spiked when Tom got angry? What kind of locket is this? It's too peculiar. A locket whose powers are connected to the feelings of the portrait inside? And how can it be if a portrait doesn't have feelings? It was very puzzling.

"Calm down, there's an explanation for everything." said Orion soothingly, "I don't believe for a moment that he did it voluntarily. You must know that when he got released and became the Headmaster of Durmstrang he helped many Death Eaters in hiding by giving them and their families protection inside Durmstrang. Is that the action of a man that betrayed them?" Tom had calmed down but didn't seem inclined to forgive so easily, Orion continued, "Many of those who he helped support him and say that he was tortured and beaten before his trial. My friend Calypso, Romulus Rosier's daughter, said that she heard her father say to some wizard that Karkaroff insisted that they had slowly drugged him with veritaserum in his food. Rosier believes him and I'm inclined to do the same. He has been an excellent Headmaster as far as I know and has helped many."

Tom nodded, not quite convinced and said, "We'll see."

Orion replied, "He doesn't deserve to be punished and I hope that when Voldemort returns he'll give him a chance and won't kill him before listening to him. Karkaroff must fear for his safety if the Dark Lord returns and he has endured enough," he said sharply.

Tom raised his eyebrow, "You're too compassionate. A leader can't afford to be that way with his followers. He must rule with an iron fist or they won't respect and obey him."

"That may be, but a leader will be loved and willingly followed if he shows good judgment and only punish those who truly deserve it. A good leader shouldn't rule by fear alone," replied Orion convinced.

Tom sneered, "A leader doesn't need to be loved," he spat the word, "He needs to be obeyed without questions. During a war you can't allow your followers to second guess you, that would make you lose precious time, and the battle plans would fall apart."

"I agree with that, but mindless followers cowering in fear are no good either. There should be a balance. They should obey implicitly but they should also feel protected, feel that the leader cares for them and wouldn't risk them unnecessarily and that their punishments are deserved," replied Orion.

Tom scoffed, "You're too young to understand such things."

"I'm not. I have read extensively about wars, strategies and how to motivate your soldiers. Just think what kind of leader you would like to follow. To what kind of person would you pledge your undying loyalty freely and truly? I would hate to discover that the person that I follow and thus admire just uses me without caring about my well-being. That he is cruel without reason and tortures without thought. A leader must think about his actions and their consequences on his army's morale before acting. He must understand that his followers need to be motivated. A content soldier that truly believes in his cause and his leader, will move mountains. A motivated army that has a just leader that is admired, is unstoppable," said Orion, "I'm not saying that he should be all lovey-dovey, he should be strict and demanding but he should show good judgment and make the followers believe that they are taken into account, that they are cared for."

Tom seemed to be thinking, "Perhaps you have a point, but much depends on the type of war. Strict measures must be taken in dangerous times."

Orion waved his hand, "There's no excuse to abuse your own followers, whatever you might say."

Tom didn't reply.

Orion decided to ask something that had been on his mind for a while. He cocked his head to a side and said, "You never told me what your profession was. What did you become after leaving school?"

"What I became?" he said with a smirk, "I became powerful."

Orion frowned, "But I haven't read about you. Were you famous?"

Tom's smirk widened, "Not in the general circles." At Orion's curious expression he continued, "I was dissatisfied with what I learned at school. I was very good at the Dark Arts and had been studying them on my own for a while. So when I left school I spent many years traveling abroad and learning about magic. I went to Egypt, Rumania, Albania, Russia… all the countries with ancient wizarding roots that still practiced the true Dark Arts. I learned it all and I strived to become powerful, and I succeeded."

Orion was mesmerized thinking about all the places he had gone to, all the knowledge he must have acquired, "That's amazing. I would love to do that. To travel and learn by myself all the lost arts, all the prohibited knowledge. You must have been extremely powerful!"

Tom nodded with a superior smirk.

"When did you join Voldemort? Did you already know him from before?"

"I barely knew him; he was a distant cousin and nothing else. But when I returned from my travels I heard about him and joined his cause," replied Tom tersely.

Orion asked excitedly, "Yes, well, what else? What happened?"

"Remember that my portrait was made in the early fifties. I only have memories until such a time. Voldemort had his followers but he didn't act until much later. I believe he also used those years to study the Dark Arts himself. He was around my age. I remember that his plans were to slowly build up an army to take over the wizarding world and liberate the dark families from their oppression. But I don't know much else. You know more than me about what happened later," said Tom patiently.

Orion said in disappointment, "Yes, I forgot about that. Well, there isn't much that I know. Just that he appeared around 1970 and rallied the Death Eaters. Before that they weren't known. People started disappearing and the wizarding world started to fear and believe the rumors about a new Dark Lord. Around the mid 70s he allied with the Giants and the war truly began. He had a great army but was still outnumbered by the light wizards. Dumbledore formed the Order of the Phoenix to fight against him. It is said that Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldermort truly feared."

Tom interrupted him angrily, "He never feared Dumbledore! He was just an old coot that was too weak to understand true power!"

Orion raised his eyebrows, "Well, yes, perhaps. But they did duel on several occasions and they were evenly matched." Tom scoffed, but Orion continued, "Anyhow, the war became vicious and many were killed. Voldemort was in his height when he decided to attack the Potters on October 31st of 1981. They were members of the Order of the Phoenix and had been his targets for some time. As I told you before, something happened and Harry Potter survived and Voldemort's body turned to ashes after receiving his own killing curse….Which is quite peculiar as well, the curse usually leaves the body behind intact. Voldemort must have undergone a ritual of some sort…" Orion said pensively.

Tom could see the wheels in the boy's mind turning, and decided to get him out of his musings. Really, this boy was too much. "Yes, well, he was powerful. Now, tell me about the Potter brat. Where is he now? Where does he study? Is he powerful? Is he Dumbledore's little hero?"

Orion replied after making a mental note to research about what Voldemort could have done to himself. Orion smirked, "He disappeared."

Tom raised his eyebrow and silently urged him to continue.

"No one knows where or with whom he was living, but he was definitely not living with a wizarding family," said Orion.

Tom interrupted him with a scowl, "Typical Dumbledore, I'm sure he had something to do with it."

Orion nodded at Tom's perception, "Yes, you're right. Dumbledore was the one that took him after his parents died and he decided where the boy should live. Early this year it was made public that the boy had ran away from his caretaker's home and search parties were sent to find him. He is presumably living in muggle London without knowledge of who he is. He didn't attend Hogwarts."

"Do they believe him dead?" asked Tom frowning.

"Maybe some do, but I'm sure Dumbledore won't give up so easily," replied Orion hiding his smile. It was so fun coming up with these things.

Tom snorted, "Of course not, Dumbledore will go to any lengths to get his hero back. You told me before that the light wizards consider him their Savior and Dumbledore won't let pass the opportunity of having him under his thumb."

Orion nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think so myself. I pity the boy, really."

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Yes, perhaps he should be pitied. He will become their tool soon enough."

"But maybe he can escape their clutches?" asked Orion with a smirk.

"Well, I rather doubt it. When they get their hands on him they'll brainwash him and he'll do everything that he's told. If he's been living with muggles he'll be so grateful to Dumbledore for showing him the magical world that he'll become his little pet. He won't learn about the Dark Arts or the repression of the dark families and he would only see what the light wizards allow him to," said Tom.

"Yes, maybe. But don't you agree that it would benefit us to have him on our side?" asked Orion. This was an important matter. Tom seemed to think like Voldemort and if he was willing to give Harry Potter a chance that would indicate that someday, perhaps, he could tell Voldemort the truth without being killed before proving he was on their side.

Tom frowned in thought, "If he could be persuaded, then yes. It would be a great blow to the Light to have their dear Savior turn on them," he said ending with a malicious smile.

Orion frowned at him. He didn't like the sound of that. "I'm not saying to turn him to our side just to use him! He should be respected and allowed to participate in the war as an equal, not just any follower!" said Orion in anger.

Tom looked at him impassively, "And what has he done to deserve it? He caused the death of the Dark Lord and set us back for decades."

"That wasn't his fault! He was just a baby that survived. Voldemort shouldn't go around attempting to kill babies!" said Orion in agitation.

Tom sneered, "He must have had a good reason for it. You should show some respect."

Orion was seeing red, "I don't care what his reasons were! The boy shouldn't suffer for it! Voldemort killed his parents! He killed his mother! The least he deserves is to be given the chance to decide his side on the war and to be treated as an equal by others! Not to be manipulated! Not to be used! "

Tom spat, "The boy was a Potter. The Potters have always been light wizards that despise the Dark Arts and would gladly see us dead. His parents got what was coming to them. It was a war, boy, people get killed. The Potters were in the Order of the Phoenix according to you, and as such knew what they were getting into."

Orion had to hold his tears, "His father was a Potter, but not his mother! She didn't do anything wrong! She was a healer! And it's not the boy's fault that he's a Potter. Are you condemning him just because of his surname? You wouldn't give him a chance?!" He had never been so emotional about his mother's death before now. He had thought sadly about her and that he would have liked to know her but he had never cried over her death. He felt detached from it. That was until now. No one before had said such cruel cynical things about her death. Tom didn't seem fazed at all by his mother's unnecessary death, he neatly said that it was war and things like that happened. And Orion knew that it was true, he knew that his mother had been in the Order of the Phoenix and thus she had taken risks knowingly. But it still pained him; knowing that her death wasn't necessary, that Voldemort could have spared her if he wanted, since he had been his real target.

Tom regarded him for a while and asked suspiciously, "Why are you getting so worked up about it? Why do you even care what happens to the brat?"

Orion froze. He had been an idiot. In his emotional turmoil he had given himself away. He had to spin this around, "I don't care about him! But I feel certain sympathy for him. My mother also died and I never knew her. I didn't even know my father until recently. I understand what he must be going through. And I was simply thinking what was best for the dark side! I believe he can be an asset, if he is given the chance. If he's not blamed for something that was out of his hands and if he's not used and then cast away. Some think he's going to be powerful; it's in our interest to have him on our side willingly. Voldemort should consider making him his equal," he said resolutely.

Tom raised his eyebrow, "Consider a mere boy his equal?" he laughed viciously, "Are you mad?"

Orion snapped at him, "Age has nothing to do with it. If the boy has the power, why not? He did kill him after all, didn't he?" Orion smirked cruelly, "The great Dark Lord felled by a mere baby. Do you still think he's unworthy?"

Tom's eyes turned to slits and he snarled, "It must have been a magical accident. The Dark Lord would have never been so easily beaten!"

Orion smirked wider, "I agree. He wouldn't. But he wouldn't allow an accident to happen either, would he? He wouldn't be so careless. Wasn't he brilliant? Wasn't he unbeatable? And you think that such a wizard would so sloppily err? No, no. I don't think so. And I doubt you believe it yourself. Have you not been asking me questions about the boy and his powers? It seems to me you suspect that the boy is special, if not, why the interest?"

Tom sneered, "Perhaps, but that doesn't mean he should be treated any different from the others. If the boy ever considered coming to the dark side, which is preposterous given who he is, why would he have to be given a special place?"

Orion calmed down and quietly asked, "What would be necessary for him to be considered an equal? For him to be no mere follower but someone listened to and respected?"

Tom eyed him suspiciously, "You seem to have an eager interest in the boy's future."

Orion waved his hand dismissively and calmly replied, "As I told you before, I think he could be useful. And besides I would like to know the answer to those questions myself, since I plan on becoming the Dark Lord's follower and I have no intention of groveling at his feet."

Tom sneered at him, "All his followers must show him proper respect," he then laughed maliciously, "And besides, you want to be his follower? You're just a little boy!"

Orion sneered back and said with a superior smirk, "Oh, not just his follower. I bow to no one. I'll be his equal."

Tom roared up laughing, "His equal! He has no equal," and then he added viciously, "and least of all a little boy like you!"

Orion wasn't fazed, we'll see about that. He merely replied, "Just answer my question. What is needed to become his right-hand? If indeed one can't be his equal."

Tom turned serious. Was this boy truly this ambitious? At such a young age already plotting how to become the Dark Lord's right-hand? It was ridiculous. But he admitted that the boy was powerful, extremely intelligent, and determined. And he was learning the Dark Arts from an early age. He would be a good acquisition for the Dark Lord. He replied truthfully, "Power. Power is valued above everything else. Even your age might be overlooked if you prove to be powerful enough, resourceful enough and cunning enough. If you control the darkest of arts, if you posses the darkest of bloods, if you are cold-blooded enough to do what is needed and intelligent enough to be knowledgeable in the darkest of magics, you'll be valued."

Orion nodded and tersely said, "Very well. I'll be prepared." And with that he bid Tom a good-night and spent the rest of the night planning all that had to be done.


	10. Deathly Hallows

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: I already made up my mind, this will most definitely be an Orion/LV(TMR) main pairing, I have the whole plot established for the seven years already. The real interesting stuff will happen starting on third year, so be patient please, but I promise it will be worth the wait. It will have a lot of twists and turns.

About what the spirits told Orion in the Chamber of Whispers, it doesn't mean that this is a crossover with the Matrix, that would be too weird. This story doesn't have crossovers. But what the voices said is relevant to the plot. Orion will be slowly discovering what it means.

Thank you Branwen77, I enjoyed your review a lot and I liked your ideas. You have already guessed correctly about some of Orion's lovers! It won't come to such a surprise to you when it happens, pity. : )

Thanks Perfect Marionette for pointing out the misspelling in "thumb". Spanish is my native language, so let me know if it happens again. : )

**WARNING: DH SPOILERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The following week Orion received a letter from Sirius and Draco. Sirius didn't have any great news, just that Phineas Nigellus' portrait was spying for them in Dumbledore's office and he reported that the old man still hadn't given up searching for Harry Potter, though some of the teachers had expressed their belief that the boy might be dead already.

Draco's letter had been very interesting and hilarious. Poor Draco, to be cooped up in a light wizarding school. Draco had whined about how the teachers were prejudiced against students that came from dark families and how the other houses despised Slytherin. He complained endlessly about a muggleborn girl, Granger something or other, that had little power but was extremely bookish. Draco said that the girl was extremely annoying and always flaunted her knowledge and that he was sure that the girl would be useless in a real duel environment, where true power came to play. According to Draco, all the teachers were delighted with her, since she was a symbol of muggleborn worth, and ignored Draco when he did just as well in their classes.

Draco was also angry because their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was completely useless. He said that Quirrell was a wizard that wore a ridiculous turban and that was afraid of his own shadow and that they weren't learning anything useful. He continued explaining that the only teacher that seemed to favor them was Severus Snape, his godfather. Draco didn't know much about his godfather, only that he had been a Death Eater during the first war and had been declared innocent in his trial with the support of Dumbledore. That's the part that had interested Orion the most. He hadn't seen Snape in any of the pureblood gatherings and he was pretty sure that it wasn't a pureblood family name. Was Snape a pureblood or halfblood? Did he feel indebted to Dumbledore and had turned sides or was he still loyal to the dark side? According to Draco the wizard was a brilliant Potions Master, so it would be convenient to have him on their side. He remembered Sirius talking derogatively about Snivellus Snape and how the Marauders had endlessly pranked him. He had felt sorry for the wizard at the time, he was aware that James Potter and Sirius had been extremely cruel to him. He also remembered that Sirius said something about how Lily had been his friend at first but after Snape called her a mudblood when she defended him, she had turned her back at him, much to Sirius' delight. He wrote to Draco asking him more about Snape and his true allegiance and also told him a little bit about his core classes and the other students.

Draco also seemed to have a vendetta against a Weasley, which he found extremely funny. The Weasleys were a poor but well-regarded light family that were clearly prejudiced against the Dark Arts and quite narrow-minded. It was Draco's bad luck that he should have one of them in his year. Draco had also expressed his disappointment that Harry Potter hadn't showed up. He said that most of the children had been waiting in anticipation to meet the boy but there were no signs of him. Dumbledore didn't seem preoccupied but Draco thought it was all very weird. Orion smiled when he read that. If Draco ever discovered the truth about Orion's identity he would have a huge temper tantrum.

* * *

The next few months had passed quickly and Orion had become a favorite amongst the teachers, with the exception of Potions, where Kragen had taken Calypso as his protégé. Orion's favorite classes were Dark Arts, Spell Creation, Blood Rituals and Transfiguration. Tom helped him with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and he was currently the best in Dark Spell Creation. Tom had been fascinated by it when Orion told him about the class. Orion learned that Tom had gone to Hogwarts and that they had taught him almost nothing about the Dark Arts, so Tom had learned by himself. Orion quickly discovered that the young wizard was brilliant. When he studied at nights, he always kept the locket opened and Tom would expand on subjects not mentioned in the books. He would have made an excellent teacher. Tom challenged Orion's mind and he loved his discussions with him. They still argued about muggleborns, muggles and how to be a good leader, but they finally conceded that both had valid points. Thankfully, Tom didn't mock Orion anymore about his aspirations of becoming a powerful dark wizard equal to the Dark Lord. 

Christmas break was just a few days ahead and there were several things that Orion still hadn't resolved. He had researched about all types of rituals that Voldemort could have done to himself to cause his body to turn to ashes when the Avada Kedavra curse hit him, but he hadn't found anything conclusive. He still didn't know what kind of magical object the locket was and he had no idea how to look for the two spirits of the Chamber of Whispers. He had thought of using necromancy textbooks to see if he could find a summoning ritual that could help him but he discovered that those books were fiercely guarded by Vulcan Vagnarov and the wizard had refused to lend him one, saying that if he had the power he would learn it in his sixth year. But Orion wasn't deterred; he decided to search the castle for any sign.

Orion was just heading out of the common room for one of his late evening strolls around the castle in search for clues when Lezander took his arm, "And where exactly are you going? You have been disappearing for several evenings each week," he said and cocked his head to a side, "Are you having little rendezvous in the moonlight with Calypso?" he asked smirking.

Orion laughed, "No, no such luck," he said with a wink, "I just like to walk around the castle."

Lezander smiled at him, "Come, come, Ori. You must be looking for something."

"Perhaps," said Orion with a smirk.

Lezander grinned, "Very well, don't tell. Would you mind some company?"

Orion considered this, "You're welcome to come along, maybe you can detect something that I can't."

And with that they took off. "What exactly are we looking for?" asked Lezander with curiosity, "I don't mean to pry, I just ask to help you find it."

Orion sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I don't exactly know, just a clue of some kind. A hidden chamber perhaps? Or an unknown passage?"

Lezander nodded and they kept walking through the castle. It was almost eight thirty in the evening and the castle was practically empty since most students stayed in their common rooms. They took a turn and went to a part of the castle that was little used.

Orion observed Lezander, they had become really close and he could easily say that both he and Calypso were his two best friends. He liked the others very much as well, but he didn't feel the connection that he felt with Calypso and Lezander. Lezander had quickly discovered that Orion was a parselmouth and he always sat on Orion's bed to listen to him speaking with Sylvana. When Orion had asked why he liked to listen, Lezander had simply said that it was beautiful, like a song being whispered in his ear. Orion had shaken his head but he indulged the other boy. They used to lounge on his bed while he petted Sylvana and talked about their lives and what they wanted to do in the future. Orion discovered that Lezander was the son of the Master Vampire of the Zraven Clan and he was being groomed for the position in the future. In turn, he had told Lezander his aspiration of becoming a powerful dark wizard to help end the repression against the Dark Arts and the dark pureblood families.

Orion turned to him, "Do you remember what I told you last night? About how I thought that the Dark Lord would be coming back soon and how I wanted to help him." Lezander nodded his head, "Well, you didn't answer me when I asked if your clan would support him. Do you not like him?" asked Orion.

Lezander looked into Orion's eyes, "We usually remain neutral in wizarding affairs. If we ever intervened in a war it would draw attention to us again, and we want to avoid that for our own safety."

"Yes, well, but how are you going to claim back your freedom if you do nothing about it? I understand the need to keep apart during times of peace but shouldn't you fight for your rights as well? To be able to live with the wizards in the open and without fear." asked Orion.

Lezander frowned in thought and then replied, "The problem is that neither the light or dark wizards have offered us a good deal. The light wizards are generally prejudiced against us and consider us mindless blood-sucking monsters, and the dark side has only tried to use us as killing machines without offering much in return."

"But during the first rise of Voldemort, didn't he attempt an alliance with you? I know that he had the Giants' support and he was attempting to get the werewolves' support as well, so I had imagined that he had also approached your Clan with an offer," said Orion.

Lezander nodded, "He did. He offered us equal rights with the wizards once he had taken over the wizarding world but he asked too much in return."

Orion pierced him with his eyes, "What did he ask for?"

"Well, the usual, that we fought alongside his Death Eaters and such. Vampires have very quick reflexes, as you may have noticed," said Lezander with a smirk. Orion just huffed, he had proof enough of that. Whenever Lezander taunted him and Orion made a move to physically retaliate, the vampire would always dodge his friendly slaps and easily immobilized Orion's arms. "And we are also immune to some curses and aren't easily injured, so we make excellent fighters. But that request wasn't the problem. He asked for something that we would never give; something that we value too much."

"Well, go on, what did he ask for?" asked Orion excitedly.

Lezander silently regarded him for a moment, "He asked for the Master's blood."

Orion cocked his head to a side, "For your father's blood? Whatever for?"

"Do you remember about one of the lessons of Blood Rituals, when Master Helgard explained the rituals done to acquire the abilities of magical creatures?" Orion nodded his head and Lezander continued, "Well, if you ever did that ritual with vampire blood, especially with a Master vampire's blood, you would extend your natural life for centuries and would age very slowly. Your body would also be immune to diseases, heal injuries quickly and your powers would increase."

Orion was in awe, "And he asked your father's blood to do the ritual?"

Lezander laughed, "Not only that, mind you, we wouldn't have given him the blood even if it was just for the ritual. But he wanted my father to give him the blood in the natural way."

"What do you mean the natural way?" asked Orion frowning.

"For a perfect transfer of vampire blood from a vampire to a wizard, the vampire has to drink from the wizard and then feed the wizard his blood. This doesn't turn the wizard to a vampire, just gives him our lifespan and the other things I mentioned. To turn someone into a vampire, which we haven't done in millennia, the vampire has to drain the person until the brink of death and then feed him his blood. What the Dark Lord wanted was the first option, where he is only drained a little bit and then given the vampire blood. But we never do this to non-vampires, since the process creates a bond between the vampire and the other person. It's like our mating bond. We usually do it when we have chosen another vampire as our lifemate. And of course my father had already done it with my mother. But even so, he could do it with someone else if he truly desired to. But our Clan has the rule to never undertake the mating bond with a non-vampire. And my father would never consider giving the Dark Lord such powers," explained Lezander.

"Wow, that's fascinating. I never knew you could do that. I makes sense that the Dark Lord requested that, he would be practically immortal and indestructible," said Orion.

"Yes, exactly. And we didn't want to create someone so powerful. He was extremely powerful already imagine if he had undergone the transfer! Nothing assured us that he wouldn't turn against us later. So we couldn't accept the deal and the Dark Lord was adamant that that was his main request. So he was turned down," said Lezander.

"Didn't he get persistent?" asked Orion.

Lezander smirked wickedly, "Oh, yes. Father told me that the Dark Lord started offering all kind of things when he saw that Father wouldn't acquiesce. He kept sending emissaries with better deals, until Father made it clear that it was a non-negotiable point. But the Dark Lord didn't dare attack us."

They kept on walking silently. "Hmm, I think we're lost," said Orion turning to look at his sides. He didn't recognize this part of the castle. He looked at Lezander and saw that he had his eyes fixed on one of the walls of the corridor they were in.

Lezander raised his arm and pointed his finger forwards, "Is that the sign that you were looking for?"

Orion followed his finger and saw that he was pointing at a corner shrouded in shadows. He couldn't see anything. He moved towards the wall and casted _Lumos_ raising his wand. He felt Lezander stand by his side. There it was. Well, he didn't know if that's what he had been looking for but it was certainly something. There on the wall was a small symbol engraved in the stone. It was a circle inscribed in a triangle with a vertical line crossing through the middle. "I've never seen this symbol before," whispered Orion.

"Me neither," replied Lezander, "What do you think it is?"

"Well, I don't know, but it seems to have been made by someone, perhaps one of the students?" said Orion.

Lezander traced his finger over the mark, "It's old. Look at the way it's engraved. The corners are black, as if it has been engraved many decades ago."

Orion nodded, "Yes, you're right. Lez, cast Lumos. I'm going to cast spells that can tell us more about it."

Lezander nodded and casted _Lumos_ with his wand while Orion pointed his wand at the wall and said _Revelatio_. Nothing happened. Orion kept casting more spells but none gave any information about the age of the mark, the author, nor did they reveal any secret chambers behind it. Orion sighed in frustration. "Well, it doesn't open secret doors either. I'll have to look for it in the library, to see if some of the books mention it."

* * *

They returned to their rooms and Orion closed his bed curtains casting silencing charms. He opened the locket. 

"Well, hello Orion" said Tom amicably, "How did it go with your Arithmancy essay?"

"Fine, fine, I got an outstanding," said Orion dismissively, "I have to ask you something." He took out a piece of parchment and drew the symbol he had seen.

Tom was eyeing him with curiosity. Orion took the piece of parchment and showed it to Tom, "Do you recognize this symbol?" he asked.

Tom looked at it and then turned his dark blue eyes to Orion, "Where have you seen it?"

"In one of the school's walls," said Orion excitedly, "You recognize it. What is it?"

Tom replied calmly, "It was Grindelwald's mark."

Orion frowned, "Well, he was a student here so he might have engraved it himself. But what does it represent?"

Tom turned thoughtful, "I don't think it represents anything, it's just a symbol that Grindelwald chose for his cause."

Orion frowned. It didn't make any sense. Why would Grindelwald carve a symbol that didn't represent something especial to him? People usually chose symbols that represented their desires, their ambitions, not just a shape that struck their fancy. But Tom had seemed honest when he said he didn't know.

* * *

Today they were leaving the school for their Christmas break. Orion was going to spend his holidays with Sirius at Black Manor and then would spend a day at Malfoy Mannor in England to see Draco, after much insistence on Draco's part. 

After the sea journey, Orion and his group of friends arrived to Saint Petersburg. He could see Sirius waiting patiently for him. He bid his friends good-bye and went to him.

Sirius smiled widely when he saw him, "Hello, young pup. You've grown", he said hugging Orion.

"Really?" came Orion's muffled reply, "Am I taller?"

Sirius laughed, "Yes, a little bit," he said ruffling his hair, "Don't worry. I remember that at your age I was also a bit short, but I grew taller quickly afterwards."

Sirius apparated them directly to the Grand Hall of Black Manor and Orion went to his room to unpack. A while later, Sirius came in.

"Orion, what would you like to do during your break?" asked Sirius.

Orion sat on his bed and thought about it, "I don't know. Whatever you want. I have no plans besides spending a day at Malfoy Manor. What do you want to do?"

Sirius fidgeted a little bit, "Well, you see, I was thinking that perhaps we could go to Godric's Hollows."

Orion sat up straight at looked at him intensely, "You want to see mum's grave?" he asked quietly. He didn't know how he felt about that. Seeing her grave will make it more real. He didn't know if he wanted that.

Sirius sighed and sat by his side, "We won't go if you don't want to. It's just that I never went back. I haven't seen the house since that night and I never saw her grave. I wanted to go by myself but I thought it would be nice if you came with me as well. It was your first home and you should have a place to remember her by."

Orion nodded in understanding. His father seemed to need the closure and while he wasn't too excited about the prospect of seeing her grave and the pain that would ensue, he should lend his support to his father. He turned to smile at Sirius, "Very well, let's go," then he frowned, "But won't it be dangerous for you? They are still looking for you after all."

Sirius grinned back at him, "But they aren't looking for a great black dog."

"I had forgotten about that!" said Orion happily, "Oh, and I have almost managed to complete my transformation!"

Sirius looked at him in surprise, "You have! That's astounding!"

Orion nodded his head proudly, "Yes, I already have the body, wings and claws. I only need to transform the head. It's the most painful part still, but I can sprout feathers from my head and chin already!"

"That's great, little prodigy," said Sirius smiling, "When you are able to transform completely we can ran wild in the forest. Well, you'll fly and I'll run. We'll see who's faster," he said with a grin.

Orion looked up at him smirking, "What do I win if I beat you?"

Sirius let out a short bark of laughter, "Why, the honor of outrunning the great Padfoot! I must tell you that not even Prongs could beat me in my days."

Orion spent the rest of his day telling Sirius all about school and his friends. He couldn't tell him about the classes that were exclusive for the Hydras but he did tell him about the Dark Arts class and the rest. He detected a concerned expression on Sirius' face when he excitedly told him that Romulus Rosier had privately told him that he had never seen such a natural ability for the Dark Arts in one so young, but he didn't give it too much importance. He knew that Sirius still held some reserves about the Dark Arts, but he would become used to it soon enough.

* * *

The following day Orion and Padfoot flooed to a café in Paris and from there to the only pub in Godric's Hollow. They had decided in doing it in two stages just in case the English Aurors were tracking the incoming floo traffic to England. Orion followed Padfoot out of the pub and saw that the Godric's Hollow was a pretty little village covered in snow. Orion started crossing the village square when he heard Padfoot's whine. Orion turned around to see what he was looking at and stopped in his tracks. The War Memorial that had been in the middle of the square had transformed into a statue of three people. He recognized them immediately. It was James Potter and his mother with a baby representation of himself in her arms. He heard Padfoot whining and saw how he rested his front paws on the lap of Lily's statue. He wasn't so sure himself about what he felt. It could be described as a longing mixed with melancholy. But he snapped out of it and approached Padfoot. He gently stroked his fur and whispered to the dog's ear "Father, I know it must be painful, but if anyone sees us here staring at her statue, they'll become suspicious." But Padfoot didn't seem to respond, so he gently nudged him to move forwards. Padfoot whined but kept moving. Orion followed him to the church and opened the gates of the Cemetery for him. 

He could see Padfoot wading ahead of him through the snow and he started looking at some of the tombstones as he walked by them. His eyes caught sight of a worn headstone and he halted in surprise."It can't be," he whispered to himself. He approached the stone and cleared the snow on it. There it was, his eyes hadn't tricked him. Grindelwald's mark engraved in a headstone that seemed older than time. He traced it with his fingers and looked at the name inscribed bellow: Ignotus Peverell. He frowned. He hadn't heard of the Peverells before, and this didn't make any sense. Why would Grindelwald chose as his personal mark the crest of some wizard that seemed to have lived centuries ago? Was he a descendant? If so, why were the Peverells so important as to make Grindelwald proudly choose their mark?

He was taken out of his musings when Padfoot took his hand gently in his jaws and pulled him forward. He numbly followed his father until they reached two white marble headstones. He moved forward to read the engravings: James Potter, Born 27 March 1960, Died 31 October 1981; Lily Potter, Born 30 January 1960, Died 31 October 1981; and bellow: The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Orion knelt by Padfoot's side and tightly hugged him. He could feel his father shaking beneath him and could hear his low whines. Orion couldn't repress his tears any longer and let them run freely. He silently wept and tightened his grip on Padfoot's fur. Now he understood that he had needed to see this and to grieve openly for her. The witch that had given him so much: the opportunity to live in exchange of her own life. Even before birth she had wanted to protect him against the Death Eaters by concealing his true parentage. What would she think of me if she knew that I was studying the Dark Arts? That I have embraced my dark blood heritage? Would she understand? Am I causing her sacrifice to be in vain if I join them? If I support her murderer? He felt as if his heart was being torn apart in opposite directions. He had been so sure before, that he was taking the right path. That what only mattered was to preserve the dark families and the dark magic. But at what cost? Should he betray his mother's ideals? Render her death and sacrifice meaningless?

He felt Padfoot licking his tears and turned to look at him. There was such an infinite pain and sadness in those hunted gray eyes. Will he ever forgive himself? Will he forgive me if I truly support Voldemort? He didn't know what to do. What was clear before was now muddled in emotional turmoil.

He rose exhaustedly from his kneeling position and turned to look away from the gravestones. He felt so uncertain now. He waded between the rows and unfocusedly read the names as he advanced. He recognized many light family names. He halted and turned back to look at a dark headstone covered in licken-spots: Kendra Dumbledore and Her Daughter Ariana. He stilled and quickly glanced at the dates. They must be Dumbledore's relatives! Aunt and cousin? Or mother and sister? The girl had died very young. How strange. Wizarding children usually didn't die young. Almost all diseases had potions to cure them.

Padfoot licked his hand and Orion looked at him. He felt so drained. Orion said in a low pleading voice, "I want to go, Father. I don't want to see the house. Please don't make me."

Padfoot nodded and licked his hand once more before turning ahead towards the gates of the Cemetery.

* * *

That night Orion dropped heavily on his bed. His mind was a jumbled confusion of names and marks and statues and headstones. He needed to speak to someone and he didn't want to tell Sirius about his doubts, he wouldn't understand. He opened his locket and placed it as usual on his chest to have Tom staring directly at his eyes. 

"You look dreadful," said Tom with a smirk, "Too much Christmas partying?"

Orion sighed and replied tiredly, "Not exactly."

Tom frowned at his tone of voice.

"I went to visit my mother's grave," said Orion softly.

Tom looked angry, "Your father took you to her grave on Christmas holidays? What was he attempting, to rip all the holiday's merry feelings from of you?"

Orion gave him a small sad smile, "I don't think that was his intention but I dare say he unwittingly succeeded. He had never gone there himself and I understand his need to see her grave but I hadn't expected to be so affected by it."

Tom urged him silently to continue.

"Did I ever mention that she died in a Death Eater raid?" said Orion looking into Tom's eyes.

"Ah, I see," replied Tom curtly, "You're feeling guilty because you had planned on becoming a follower but now you experienced a harsh crash with the past that made you remember that they killed your mother. So you blame them for her death and want nothing to do with them now?" he said coldly.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, "Well, it's a natural feeling, is it not? Do you expect me to rejoice in the knowledge that I'll be going against her wishes? That I'll be joining her murderers when she died for me?"

"She was a dark pureblooded witch, was she not? Why would you be going against her wishes if you followed the Dark Lord?" asked Tom calmly.

Orion paused, "Because she was neutral. She came from a dark family but didn't directly support the Dark Lord. She didn't want that life for me."

"What she wanted for you doesn't matter. What matters is what you want. Or were all those plans you were telling me about supporting the Dark Lord and ending the repression of the dark families just the fantasies of a little boy," said Tom harshly.

"They were not. I meant every word I said," said Orion gritting his teeth, "But I can't ignore the fact that they killed her!"

Tom sneered at him, "Yes, they did. And it happened to many others on both sides of the war. What do you think a war is, boy? A field trip where both sides chase each other around? People die in a war, it's only natural."

Orion felt a tear slip through his cheek and whispered, "How can you be so unfeeling? Do you really think I can regard her death so coldly? Just one more casualty of war; one more to add to the thousands, with no name, no face, no worth?"

"Emotions make you weak," spat Tom angrily, "If you truly want to be a powerful dark wizard worthy of a position in the Dark Lord's ranks, you'll need to shed this naïveté of yours. You won't last a day if you get emotional over every little death."

Orion roared in anger, "WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT ANY LITTLE DEATH! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THE DEATH OF MY MOTHER!!!

"And it's something you must overcome!" replied Tom angrily, "Yes, she was killed by your own side. Yes, she didn't want you to become a Death Eater. Yes, you'll be going against her wishes and ideals. But you can't both fulfill your aspirations and live according to what she wanted for you! You have to make a choice! Either you become a worthless wizard trying to follow her plans for you or you become a great powerful dark wizard and fulfill your ambitions! You can't live your life trying to please everyone! It only matters what you want!"

Orion paused. Yes, that was the crux of the matter. Either he followed his carefully laid plans and became the powerful wizard he knew he could be and changed the wizarding world for the better. Or he lived up to his mother's and Sirius' expectations and became a light or neutral wizard while allowing the status quo to remain. But he couldn't do that. It would go against his blood and magic. He wanted to fight for the preservation of dark magic. He could never sit idly and watch the light wizards take over.

At seeing Orion's pensive expression, Tom continued softly, "If you decide to continue with your plans, you have to let go of her death. You can't blame yourself for choosing your own path, even if it goes against everything she believed in. I'm sure she would have wanted you to make your own decisions and be the best you could be."

Orion nodded, "Yes. You're right," he looked up at Tom, "I can't think that I'm betraying her. I can't go against my blood and ideals, even if they differ from hers. She gave me life and I'll use it to create a better world for my kind."

Tom nodded and inwardly smiled. Yes, the boy was coming along perfectly. He was still too compassionate but when he thought matters over he could think with a clear head. Tom had decided to help the boy with his ambitions, since he could be a great asset for the dark side. And one of his priorities was to open the boy's eyes to the realities of life. Orion had to be tough and needed perfect control over his emotions. The weak didn't last long amongst the Death Eaters and he wanted the boy to succeed. He saw himself in him sometimes: brilliant, powerful, driven and ambitious. Orion only lacked toughness. But he was getting there.

* * *

Orion spent the following days in the Black Library, calmly ignoring Sirius complains that he shouldn't be opening a book during his holidays. What he found there puzzled him even more. According to _The Most Ancient Bloodlines and their Most Mysterious Descendants, _ Ignotus Peverell had had two older brothers: Antioch and Cadmus. Ignotus had been the only one to have a son and he was the ancestor of the Potters, with no relation to the Grindelwald bloodline. Then, why would Grindelwald use the mark of the ancestor of one of the most prominent light wizarding families? It made no sense whatsoever: a Dark Lord using the mark of a light family? But what puzzled him most was that Antioch Peverell was briefly mentioned as being the first known owner of the Deathstick. What was a Deathstick? It sounded like a wand, but why that name? And he couldn't find any more references on the brothers or the Deathstick in any other book. He decided to ask Master Helheim about it when he returned to Durmstrang.

* * *

Orion was currently happily defeating Draco at chess. They had just come back from dinner with Draco's parents and he was glad that the elder Malfoys had liked his presents. He had given Lucius emerald cufflinks set in silver and a delicate enchanted Black heirloom mirror to Narcissa. Sirius had said that it had belonged to his mother and he was glad to get rid of it. He had given Draco the latest model of the practice snitch and a very complete Dark Arts book, with almost all the spells that Orion had learned that semester, which Draco had quickly taken to glance through it. Lucius had given him an expensive-looking book dedicated exclusively to the Unforgivables and Narcissa had given him a beautiful dark green dress robes with delicate small silver dragons embroided on the lapels. He had received beautiful miniaturized peacock self-correcting quills and the chess set they were playing on from Draco. 

Orion's dragon had just eaten Draco's troll when Draco asked with a frown, "Who is this Lezander you kept writing about?"

Orion smiled, "Oh, he's great. He's my best friend," when he saw the hurt flashing in Draco's eyes, he quickly mended, "at school. I already told you he's a vampire and he's very interesting. I didn't know anything about vampires, and their society and customs are fascinating."

"I don't see what's so amazing about them," scoffed Draco, "They do feed on us, you know? We are their snacks."

Orion laughed, "We're not. They feed on muggles and they don't even kill them, just drain them a little bit. There's nothing wrong in that."

"You seem to spend a lot of time with him," said Draco scowling.

Orion looked up at him in curiosity, "Well, yes. He's my roommate and we talk for a while during the nights. The same must happen to you with Blaise and Theo."

"It's not the same," huffed Draco, "They're always doing other stuff. The only ones that stick around are Vince and Greg."

"Are you keeping them as your bodyguards against the big bad Weasley?" asked Orion grinning.

Draco scoffed, "As if I couldn't manage that idiot on my own. Really, you should listen to the things he says. He's barely literate. And you should see his clothes," he said with a disgusted look.

Orion roared in laughter, "You're such a snob, Draco."

Draco smirked at him, "What if I am? There's nothing wrong in that."

"Of course not, angel of piety," replied Orion with a grin. "Ah, you didn't finish telling me about the Troll incident."

"Well, we were in the middle of the Halloween Feast when the stuttering idiot, Quirrell, came running in saying there was a Troll in the dungeons and then passed out right there, in the middle of the Hall" said Draco rolling his eyes, "Then Dumbledore told us to return to our common rooms!" he said in indignation, "I mean, he has just been informed that there's a Troll in the dungeons and he sends the Slytherins there?"

"Clearly a conspiracy," said Orion grinning.

Draco huffed, "Well, yes. Obviously Professor Snape came to us and told us to go with the Ravenclaws and then he left with the rest of the teachers. I didn't see it happening," he said with a conspiratorial voice, "but they say that the mudblood Granger was in one of the bathrooms crying when the Troll found her."

"Why was she crying?" asked Orion.

"The Weasel had said something to her. They don't get along very well. Anyway, McGonagall and Professor Snape heard the noises coming from the bathroom and they got just in time when the mudblood was dodging a blow. Pity, if you ask me," said Draco with a malicious smirk, "Then the teachers stunned the Troll, took her out and waited for Dumbledork to arrive."

Orion rolled his eyes at him, "Come, Draco. Poor girl. She must have been terrified. Was she alright?"

Draco snorted, "Who cares?" at Orion's look he continued, "Yes, she was fine. Just a few scratches."

"Did they ever find out how the Troll managed to get in?" asked Orion with curiosity.

"No, no one has a clue. They checked the school but couldn't find anything out of order."

"It's a little bit strange, isn't it? Hogwarts' wards wouldn't allow a Troll to come in. Someone must have let it inside and the only ones that can modify wards are the professors," said Orion frowning in thought.

Draco turned serious, "But why would they do that? It makes no sense."

"I don't know. There's not much point to it. The teachers were obviously going to stop it from causing harm," Orion hummed in thought, "Maybe to create a diversion?"

"But for what?" said Draco raising his eyebrows, "Nothing else happened."

"Nothing else that you heard of. Didn't you ask your godfather about it?" asked Orion.

"Of course I did," huffed Draco, "But he wouldn't tell me anything! He just told me to keep out of trouble," a thoughtful expression came over his features, "But now that I think about it, he had a barely noticeable limp after the incident."

Orion raised an eyebrow, "A limp? Do you think he got injured when the teachers stunned the Troll?"

Draco frowned, "Maybe. I don't know. But none of the teachers were injured and he's a very powerful wizard so it doesn't make sense that the others remained unscathed and he didn't."

"Hmm, you might be onto something there," said Orion.

Draco turned to him in alarm, "You think Professor Snape let the Troll in?"

Orion shook his head, "No, not him. I believe he wouldn't risk your safety. And the other teachers are in Dumbledore's pocket. Is Quirrell the only new professor?"

Draco nodded and then laughed, "You can't possibly believe that that fool had anything to do with it!"

"Why not? Do you know where he was when the teachers left the Great Hall? Did someone remain with him?" replied calmly Orion.

Draco became quiet, "I think they just left him there on the floor. We were the last to leave and I don't remember seeing any other teachers. But Quirrell couldn't have done it! He's afraid of his own shadow!"

Orion didn't comment. It seemed to him that Quirrell was the obvious suspect but it didn't matter much to him anyway.

He left Malfoy Manor wishing Draco a good semester and went back to Black Manor for his last day of holidays.

* * *

Orion stood up when their first class of History of the Dark Arts of the semester ended and told his friends that he had to ask something to the teacher and that he would see them at dinner. He approached Master Helheim when he saw that they were alone. 

"Excuse me, Master Helheim, I was wondering if you could help me with something," he said.

"Of course, Mr. Black," said the short wizard, "Go ahead."

"I came across a reference about the Deathstick and I was wondering if you could tell me what it is," Orion said.

Helheim rose his eyebrows, "The Deathstick? Well, that's not something you can find in any book," he said giving Orion a piercing look, "The Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny and the Elder Wand are wands that crop up under different names throughout the centuries. It could be believe that they are one and the same and what made them so special is that they were presumed to be unbeatable. There's even a legend about the wand." Helheim paused, "Have you heard of the Tale of The Three Brothers?" he asked. Orion shook his head and Helheim continued, "It's a children's tale that tells the story of three brothers that use their wands to create a bridge over a river and thus, evade death. So Death appears before them and grants each of them a prize. The eldest brother asks for a wand that wins duels for its owner, so Death fashions a wand from a branch of an elder tree and gives it to him. The second brother asks for the power to recall others from death. So Death picks a stone from the riverbank and gives it to the second brother saying that the stone has the power to bring back the dead. Finally the youngest brother asks for something that will enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death hands him over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Afterwards, the brothers continue their journey and split. The eldest brother boasts about his Elder Wand and soon another wizard kills him in his sleep and steals it from him. So Death already takes the first brother. Meanwhile, the second brother uses the Resurrection Stone to bring back to life a girl that he had loved. But she doesn't truly belong to the mortal world and suffers. So the second brother kills himself to join her. The only brother that Death couldn't find was the youngest, who only took off the Cloak of Invisibility when he was on his deathbed to give it to his son and then calmly waits for Death to take him."

Orion was enraptured by the story. He had already his suspicions and couldn't believe it could be possible.

"So you see, the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death. And they are known as the Deathly Hallows," explained Helheim.

"And it's true?" asked Orion.

Helheim laughed, "No, it's just a children's story that must have been invented around the legend of the Elder Wand. There is a historical trail of powerful wands and some believe that it could be the real Elder Wand. But as I said, it's merely a legend. There are no facts that prove that the wand exists. And even less in the case of the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone."

Orion nodded and thanked the professor. He skipped dinner and went to his bed, taking out the book that mentioned the Peverell brothers. He reread the passage about them. It couldn't be possible. The story fitted the Peverell brothers perfectly. Ignotus, the youngest, had been the only one to live until old age and had had a son. Antioch and Cadmus had died young and the book already mentioned that Antioch was the suspected owner of the Deathstick. So that meant that Ignotus was the one who had had the Cloak of Invisibility…Orion gasped. The Potters were his descendants and James Potter had had an invisibility cloak! But it couldn't be. It must be a coincidence. No invisibility cloak could last that long. But on the other hand, why had Dumbledore asked to see it? Invisibility cloaks were rare and expensive but Dumbledore couldn't be interested in one just because of that. The old man must truly believe in the Deathly Hallows! Had he requested the cloak to check if it was the Hallow of the legend? It seemed absurd but a wizard like Dumbledore wouldn't fall for a children's tale. And Grindelwald had used Ignotus' mark! The mark!…a triangle…a circle!! The circle represents the Resurrection Stone!… and the vertical line is the Elder Wand! So that leaves the triangle… of course! the Cloak of Invisibility! Both Grindelwald and Dumbledore believed in the Deathly Hallows!! And Grindelwald especially cared for them if he went carving their symbol on walls. Did he look for them? Did he find any? What does it mean, anyway, to be the Master of Death? Is that why Grindelwald wanted them? To join the three objects and become the Master of Death? What did he want to do with them? Use them to conquer the muggle and wizarding world? Most likely. But it was insane! But it must be true if two such powerful wizards believed in them. Had Voldemort also looked for them? Tom didn't know about them but maybe Voldemort had. But if it's true that means that the Peverells were simply very talented wizards that had created three very powerful magical objects. So James' cloak is definitely one of the Hallows and is currently in the possession of Dumbledore. What had happened with the wand and the stone? Did Grindelwald acquire them?

Orion mussed over the matter. He hadn't heard of any unbeatable…Unbeatable!! Grindelwald was said to have been unbeatable in a duel! Surely it couldn't be so simple… but it must! The man seemed to have been obsessed with the Hallows and with his power and resourcefulness he must have discovered the Elder Wand! But he was beaten…Dumbledore! Could Dumbledore have the Elder Wand now? He did beat Grindelwald. So had Dumbledore stolen the wand from him after the duel? That would be so ironic. The Leader of the Light stealing another wizard's wand just to be the owner of one of the Hallows! Everyone depicted Dumbledore like a grandfatherly old wizard with no ambitions for himself. But then he goes and steals one of the Hallows for himself! And not just one! He also stole the cloak! Well, he didn't steal it but he didn't exactly return it to the Potter vaults either. That's stealing in a way. Amazing! The old coot was just as ambitious as his famed archenemy Grindelwald! Oh, the ironies of life. That just shows that there's no distinction between the Light's methods and the Dark's. If their leaders can act so similarly how can the Light possibly say that they're the good ones and we the evil ones? Such hypocrisy.

But should he attempt to get the Hallows? Did he need them for anything? Not really. There're spells to turn oneself invisible and he wouldn't use the Resurrection Stone to bring anyone back… though if he studied necromancy maybe there could be other uses for the stone? It seemed to be the perfect tool for a necromancer. Had Cadmus Peverell been a necromancer? He must have if he was able to create the Stone. Fascinating! And the Elder Wand, well, that was useful. Yes, perhaps he should try to collect the Hallows if he had the chance. And the Cloak was legally his after all.

He fell asleep with thoughts of wands, stones and cloaks and ways to obtain them swirling in his head.


	11. Sorcerer's Stone & Remus

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And thank you Branwen777 for your long review, I love long ones. And I can't believe you have a character named Leander that's also a vampire! How funny!! I'll have to read your story soon! And soon you'll see about male/male relationships in the story, it won't take too long, but I can't tell anything else. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

Orion was bored out of his mind. It was the second week of June and they had just ended the week of exams. The teachers hadn't assigned much homework and he had already finished his essays. He was sure that he had scored Outstanding in all his exams. He had studied hard and had found the tests easy. His quest for the Deathly Hallows had come to a standstill. He knew Dumbledore had the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility, but how could he take them from him? The only way of gaining the Elder Wand was to defeat Dumbledore in a duel and he was aware that he didn't have the spell knowledge or duel experience to manage that yet. He had left that task for the future, for when he was powerful enough. And he couldn't retrieve the Cloak of Invisibility without revealing to Dumbledore that he was Harry Potter, and he was never going to do that. So that only left the option of going to Hogwarts in some point in time and stealing it from Dumbledore's office. Quite an impossible task as well. But at least he knew where those Hallows were. What bothered him was that he was completely clueless about the whereabouts of the Resurrection Stone. It was never mentioned in any of the books he had read and he didn't have a single lead. He had thought of asking for Tom's assistance but had decided against it. He trusted Tom with many things but he was still Voldemort's follower and if he told him he risked that in the future Tom might reveal the information to Voldemort. And he didn't want Voldemort to know. The Hallows would give him an advantage over Voldemort and he would need that to prove that he was worthy.

He was currently laying on his bed dozing off when all of a sudden his scar began to throb. Orion frowned. That had never happened before. He had almost forgotten about it. He opened his eyes but couldn't see clearly. He tensed when he felt a feeling of intense happiness that wasn't his own filling him. What was happening? His scar began pulsing fiercely in his forehead and he started feeling as if his mind was slipping away from his reality. He clutched the duvet with his hands when he felt a piercing pain in his forehead. He felt his eyes roll in his head and was thrown into darkness.

Where was he? He couldn't feel his body and couldn't see anything. He felt elated. Why am I happy?

He heard a voice murmuring behind him, "This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," the voice paused, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something liked this… but he's in London… I'll be far away by the time he gets back…"

Who was speaking? He couldn't turn around, he had no body! And what does Dumbledore have to do with what was happening?

"I see the Stone…I'm presenting it to my master…but where is it?" the voice said, "I don't understand…is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?"

Orion felt anger and impatience and he heard himself speaking for the first time, "Let me look in the mirror," he commanded in a high voice.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" the voice at the back of his head said.

Master? Orion wondered. Who is speaking to him?

"I have strength enough for this", he heard himself reply in annoyance.

Something was happening now. He could see light as something was being removed from his face. When it was done he saw a mirror in front of him and an image reflected on it. It was the back of the body of a man and his head…Orion mentally gasped. The reflection of a distorted white face with slits for nostrils was looking straight at him with piercing red eyes. He saw the image of the face frowning. Was it his face?

Orion heard himself murmuring, "It's the Mirror of Erised. How has Dumbledore hidden the Sorcerer's Stone inside?"

"I knew you would be unable to stay away. Your weakness for power has made you predictable, T-" he heard a calm voice say and Orion sharply turned around and saw Dumbledore calmly aiming his wand straight at him. He felt enraged, a maniacal desire to torture the old man until he lay on the floor begging for mercy.

Orion heard himself hissing angrily at Dumbledore, "See what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body… but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… Unicorn blood has strengthened me these past weeks and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… and you were too blind to notice that I have been in your dear school all this time. Give me the Stone, Dumbledore, and I'll make your death swift."

He saw Dumbledore sadly shaking his head at him, "This is your own fault. I don't know what you have done to resurrect yourself but I won't allow you to come back. You have no place amongst the living, T-"

Orion viciously laughed, "You think you can stop me, Dumbledore? You were always too weak to defeat me. And what happened to your Savoir, old man? I hear he died like a worthless muggle in the streets of London. There is no one to oppose me now," then he commanded, "Quirrell, KILL HIM NOW!"

The next second Orion felt he lost control of the body, which turned around to duel with Dumbledore. He was barely aware of the spells flying by when suddenly he felt pain upon pain, as if he was being ripped apart. He screamed and felt himself leaving the body and floating away…

At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Orion's scar, his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might against the arms that were pinning him down. He felt soothing words being whispered in his ear and he opened his eyes. He looked straight into beautiful pale blue eyes that were watching him in concern. Orion straightened up and realized that Lezander was cradling him and that he was back in his bedroom at Durmstrang.

"Orion, are you alright? What happened? You were screaming and flailing in your bed. I couldn't wake you up," said Lezander worriedly.

Orion reached his hand to his invisible scar and rubbed it. It was throbbing but the pain had left. He was dazed and confused. What had happened? Where had he been?

"I don't know," he said shakily, "I felt so much pain…such pain," he felt Lezander's arms tightening around him and Orion clutched him closer, "I wasn't here, I wasn't myself," he whispered.

Lezander stroked his head and whispered soothingly, "It's alright. It's over now."

Orion merely nodded back absently. He was thinking about what he had experienced. He had been in another wizard's body, he was sure of that. And that face, that horrible disfigured face with red eyes. He shivered. What had he said? The Sorcerer's Stone…the Elixir of Life! The wizard had been attempting to steal the Sorcerer's Stone to create the Elixir of Life in order to regain a body! And Dumbledore had known, he had been waiting for him. What had Dumbledore called the wizard? He couldn't remember. Did he even hear a name? Quirrell! The disfigured face was at the back of Quirrell's head! Quirrell always wore a turban according to Draco. The wizard had been sharing a body with Quirrell all this time! What had he said?... he had been drinking unicorn blood to sustain himself. So the wizard had been possessing Quirrell all this time. But who was he? What did he say to Dumbledore? That Dumbledore was too weak to defeat him, that the Savoir had died… Orion gasped. They had been talking about him! About Harry Potter! The wizard said he was now without opposition… Voldemort!! Merlin's beard, it had been Voldemort!! Voldemort was alive!!! Orion frowned. Not completely, not yet. He didn't have a body. But was able to posses someone? What had happened in the duel? The pain, such intense pain, the feeling of being ripped apart, floating away… Dumbledore had killed Quirrell! And Voldemort… if he had been experiencing everything from Voldemort's point of view that meant that Voldemort had been ripped apart from Quirrell's body…and he floated away... he was still alive! His soul, spirit, whatever it was, had floated away.

Had Voldemort been alive all this time? He must have been, in his spirit form. He had been waiting all these years for an opportunity to regain his body, to come back. His body had turned to ashes that Halloween night so many years ago, but his soul must have endured! That's what the purebloods had rumored about Voldemort's immortality! Voldemort had done something to make his soul survive his physical death! But he had never heard of such magic. Such power, such dark magic, Orion thought in awe. To his knowledge no one had ever been able to survive death by remaining alive in soul form. No one survived death, period. Orion frowned, but he had as well. He had survived the killing curse with only a scar… His scar… his scar had throbbed before he was plunged into Voldemort's reality. He had become Voldemort, feeling his rage and anger. Circe, his scar had been the conduit! It was a link to Voldemort! But why now? If Voldemort has been alive in his soul form all this time, why was it that his scar had just formed the link now? Orion thought the matter over. Well, Voldemort had obtained a physical vessel, so he had been in a way more complete and therefore more powerful than in his soul form. But he had been sharing Quirrell's body for the whole year. So why had the link formed just today? Just before becoming Voldemort, just before the link, what had happened? The scar had throbbed and… happiness! He had been extremely happy. Voldemort had been happy because he was about to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Feelings! Voldemort's intense victorious feelings had been the trigger for the link to form!

Heavens above, he had a direct link to Voldemort! What on earth had happened that Halloween night?! Curse scars don't cause links to form between the victim and the caster! Orion gasped. What if his parselmouth ability came from Voldemort, due to the link? That would explain why he was a parselmouth when he wasn't a descendant of the Slytherin bloodline. What else had been transferred between him and Voldemort? And what had caused the scar and link to form between them? Orion was utterly perplexed. He had no hypothesis to explain his scar and the link it formed between him and Voldemort. Orion sighed. But what matters is that it's there. I'm linked to him when he has a body. I'm linked to him through the strength of his emotions. He didn't know if he had cause for concern. If Orion could plunge into Voldemort, could Voldermort plunge into him? Could he invade his mind? If he could, he at least couldn't do it unless he regained a body. Should I tell anyone about Voldermort's partial existence? Should I tell the purebloods so that they seek him and help him obtain a body? Orion fidgeted. No, he wasn't ready for Voldemort yet. He wasn't powerful enough to be able to stand up to him and demand to be treated as an equal. He wasn't ready for the war yet. No, he wouldn't tell a soul. But his time was running short. Voldemort was out there and he will try to regain a body soon. By Morgana, I have so much training to do. And with that last thought Orion exhaustedly fell asleep in Lezander's arms.

* * *

Orion was tiredly having dinner with his friends at the end-of-year feast. It had been just two weeks since the incident with Voldemort and Orion had been using all his spare time to learn new dark arts spells useful for dueling. Tom had been a great help and had taught him a lot of obscure spells, being at first slightly suspicious of Orion's vigorous efforts of learning everything as fast as possible. But Orion noticed that Tom's suspicions soon faded away as they both started to enjoy their lessons together. As he had promised himself, he had told no one about Voldemort's existence; not Tom, not Lezander and not even Sirius. Lezander had been concerned over him ever since that evening and he didn't want to worry the boy further. Plus, how would he explain that he knew that Voldemort was alive? As for Sirius, he didn't want him to know about his connection to Voldemort. He thought that would prove to be too much for his father. He would only tell him when Voldemort acquired a body. To let him be prepared for his role as a follower, as they had planned. 

Orion heard someone calling his name and turned to a side to look at Calypso and Lezander, who were eyeing him in concern.

"Orion, you have barely eaten anything. Are you okay?" asked Calypso worriedly.

Orion sighed, "Yes, I'm fine. I was only thinking about some stuff."

Lezander frowned and said in a low whisper, "You have been acting absent mindedly ever since that night and you always look exhausted. Has it happened again?"

Orion shook his head, "No. I have just been studying and practicing my spells at nights. Nothing to worry about," he said dismissively.

Lezander replied, "But why are you still studying if you passed all your examinations with Outstanding?" he frowned and locked his eyes with Orion's, "What are you preparing for?"

Orion looked at him and saw the sincere concern in his friend's eyes. He moved closer to him and said in a barely audible whisper, "I feel something is going to happen. I just want to be prepared for it."

Lezander's frown deepened and he asked urgently, "Concerning the war? You believe it's going to resume in the near future?"

Calypso looked alarmed but remained silent.

Orion nodded and Lezander asked with suspicious eyes, "That night you saw something that scared you. Something that made you believe that the war is coming."

Orion paused. He couldn't tell Lezander the truth, even if he wanted to. His friend would be affected by the war and his Clan had to be prepared, but he couldn't tell him about the link. But he could at least warn his friends without giving himself away. "Yes. I can't… I can't tell you more about it, please understand. But I have cause to believe that it will be coming much sooner than expected. And we need to be ready."

Calypso frowned in thought and Lezander nodded and gave Orion's arm a small squeeze, "I won't ask. But I'm here for you for whatever you need."

Calypso nodded still looking pensive, "We're both here for you Orion. And if you believe it's coming soon, well, we'll just have to study harder and prepare ourselves."

Orion smiled warmly at them and felt his spirits lifting. With friends such as these at his side, trusting him so implicitly, supporting him, he felt he could overcome whatever Fate tossed his way.

* * *

Today was Orion's twelfth birthday and Sirius was currently sitting in his study in Black Manor. He was in deep thought about his son. Orion had returned from his first year of school with perfect marks and had spent all his holidays at Black Manor with him. But he was concerned about the boy. He locked himself for hours on end in the Black Library and was always practicing some dark spell or other. He seemed obsessed with training himself to death and when Sirius had asked him about it he had simply replied he needed to be prepared. "Prepared for what?", he had asked his son and his only reply had been "War", and his son had continued his training and studies and refused to obey Sirius' urgings to rest and enjoy his holidays. Sirius was very concerned indeed. At the beginning of the holidays Orion had expressed his belief that war was coming soon but he had refused to give a reason for it. Sirius knew that his son believed that he should be a part of it but he was still a boy! He shouldn't be training and concerning himself about war. He should be playing and enjoying his childhood! But Orion was always very determined and serious and he wouldn't hear about Sirius' arguments that if the war came he would still be a boy and he wouldn't be able to participate in it. On those occasions Orion would only lift his eyebrow and shake his head sadly, as if saying that Sirius was deluding himself. 

Sirius sighed. What to do with the boy? He was immersing himself in the Dark Arts and Sirius feared he would lose him to them. He remembered the day they visited Lily's grave. The boy had cried for her for the first time and had seemed torn. That had given Sirius a small glimmer of hope that his son would relent from his ambitions of fully supporting the dark side. That day had been tough for both of them. But the next day, Orion had seemed completely composed and resolved. None of the doubts that he had seen in his son's face had ever returned. His son had continued with his plans of being a supporter of the dark and had urged Sirius to think about his involvement in the war. They had already planned for Sirius to become a follower in order to gain information from the Death Eaters but Orion had told him that he should decide about his true loyalties soon. And Sirius still hadn't decided. Oh, he agreed with the dark purebloods in many aspects and he would give Orion his help but how could he give his loyalty to that monster? The same monster that had killed his Lily and destroyed his life? And how could Orion pledge to help his mother's murderer?

So Sirius had made a desperate decision. A few months ago he had started writing to Remus. It had been very difficult. At first he had received no answer but he kept sending letters explaining that Peter had been the traitor even if he couldn't give proof of it. When he finally wrote telling the truth about Orion, that Harry Potter was his son and that he had taken him from the Dursleys and that he wanted Remus to meet him, he finally received a reply. Remus had seemed skeptic at first but as Sirius started telling him about everything that had happened up to date, Remus had finally agreed on coming to Black Manor to visit them.

And today, he would be seeing Remus for the first time in eleven years. He hadn't told Orion yet but he hoped Remus could help someway. He would be a good influence for Orion and he would give Orion another perspective.

Orion was in the library reading Lucius' book on the Unforgivables. He remembered that Master Rosier had said that they would be learning them on third year, but he couldn't afford the time to wait until then. Tom had been surprised when Orion had told him that he was starting to study them and wanted to practice them. Tom had suggested he practiced on rats, which had been the way he had learned. Orion had been a bit uncomfortable about causing pain and death to the animals. So he had just practiced the Imperius curse and had researched about the other two curses. He had been pleasantly surprised when the Imperius curse came easily to him. He could make the rats obey any command and was still thinking on ways of practicing on humans, since it would be much harder. He was startled out of his reading and quickly concealed the book when Sirius came in and sat in a plush arm chair in front of him.

"Today is your birthday, Orion," Sirius said calmly.

Orion rose his eyebrows in surprise. He had completely forgotten! He had been so absorbed in his training and studies that time had flown by.

"I -," Sirius seemed to hesitate, "I have invited someone over that I would like you to meet."

Orion frowned. His father seemed nervous for some reason, "Who is coming, Father?"

Sirius fidgeted but then looked straight into Orion's eyes and said with determination, "Remus Lupin."

Orion jumped from his seat, "Are you insane, Father? You brought Lupin here! He's Dumbledore's man!! He will turn you over to the Dementors and take me to Dumbledore! How could you have been so stupid!"

Sirius got up in anger, "Watch your tongue, young man. That's no way of addressing your father."

Orion looked at him in surprise. Sirius had never spoken to him so coldly. He is afraid, Orion realized. What is he afraid of? What had made him take such risks and invite Lupin to their safe place?

When Sirius saw Orion pause, he said more calmly. "Orion, he won't turn us in. I have been writing to him for several months and have explained everything to him. I don't know if he trusts me but he wants to see you and promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about us."

Orion turned to him and tried to keep the clipped tones out of his voice, "And what makes you so sure he didn't lie to you? What makes you think he didn't go running to Dumbledore and showed him your letters? Or that they weren't intercepted by Aurors in the first place?"

"I used spells to make the letters only readable by Remus and untraceable. And I trust Remus, he won't tell anyone," Sirius replied.

Orion said angrily, "But I don't! You're endangering us all-"

He was interrupted when a house-elf popped in and said, "Master, Remus Lupin has arrived."

Sirius sighed and nodded, "Show him in."

Orion tensed and discretely grabbed his wand. He turned to the door. A tall wizard with chestnut hair, gaunt face and worn clothes came in and halted near the doorway. His eyes jumped to Sirius assessingly and then turned to Orion. Orion saw his amber eyes widening. Orion returned the look and held back a sneer.

Remus gave a small step forward and softly said, "He looks like you. He has Lily's eyes," he said turning to Sirius, "You weren't lying."

Sirius shook his head and felt his emotions bubbling on the surface. "Remus, old friend. How have I longed to see you. You must believe me. I never betrayed James and Lily. What I said in my letters was the whole truth. We changed Secret Keepers, it was Peter."

Remus nodded but seemed uncertain still. Sirius walked forward and embraced him. "Please believe me. You're the only friend I have left."

Orion saw Remus hesitate but then he hugged Sirius back. He heard Remus saying, "It was so hard for me to believe you had betrayed us all, dear friend. But the evidence was so condemning-"

Orion couldn't hold it any longer and he spat angrily at Remus, "But you didn't lift a finger to demand for a trial, did you? You followed Dumbledore's lead like a good little pet and didn't even bother of learning the truth from your _dear_ friend. You left my father to rot in Azkahban!"

The older wizards turned at him in surprise and Sirius exclaimed, "Orion! That's no –"

But Remus waved him off and said with a sad soft voice, "You're right, Orion. I was so consumed in my grief by the death of my friends and by the betrayal of one of us that I didn't –" he faltered and turned to Sirius, "I should have known that you would never betray James and Lily. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sirius' face softened and said, "It's all forgotten. The important thing is that now you know the truth. I couldn't bare to think that you still thought I had handed them over to Voldemort," then he turned sad, "But I was responsible for it. It was my idea to make Peter the Secret Keeper. I thought – I suspected you. Forgive me. We knew there was a spy in the Order and I thought that you had turned against us to support the werewolf cause with Voldemort's side."

Remus clutched Sirius' arm, "It wasn't your fault. None of us ever suspected Peter. Who could have imagined he was capable of that. He was always so weak and unsure of himself."

Sirius nodded and said fiercely, "I was such an idiot. I left Harr– Orion with Hagrid and went to look for Peter. I wanted to kill him!"

Remus sadly nodded, "Anyone would have done the same."

Sirius replied in agitation, "But he escaped! I let him escape and I left my only son in the hands of muggles who beat and abused –"

Orion turned in anger to his father and said, "You told Lupin about my time with the Dursleys?!"

Sirius looked at him and replied, "Yes, I had to tell him everything to make him understand why I took you, why I –"

"You had no right!" spat Orion, "I told you in confidence!"

Remus turned to him, "Orion, please. I insisted on knowing everything before I agreed to meet with your father. I won't break your trust."

Orion scoffed, "My trust? You don't have my trust. You're Dumbledore's lackey and will take me to him the first chance you get if you haven't told him already. Pray tell, are we to expect a visit from the Aurors soon?"

Sirius looked angry but Remus calmly replied, "I won't tell anyone about you and Sirius, Orion. I had the proof that Sirius was telling the truth the moment I set eyes on you. I understand why Sirius doesn't want Dumbledore to know about you. I might not agree with some of the choices he made for you but I will respect your father's wishes."

Orion said mockingly, "Oh really? And what might those choices be? Are you worried that I'm going to Durmstrang? Did you expect me to go to Hogwarts and become Dumbledore's puppet?"

Remus silently regarded him and answered, "Yes, I don't think Durmstrang is the proper environment for you. But I don't want you to be forced to assume to role of the Savior of the Wizarding World and battle Voldemort. And perhaps Dumbledore does intend that for you. We can't be sure."

Orion snorted, "You, perhaps, don't feel sure about it but let me assure you that Dumbledore isn't currently searching for me all over muggle London just for his own amusement. Why did you think he left me with the Dursleys? Even knowing that my aunt had hated my mother and despised magic. Why did he leave me ignorant of whom I really was? Why didn't he ever check on me? He left me safely tucked away in a side until I could become useful to him. Until such a time when I arrived, grateful to him for showing me the wizarding world, for rescuing me from my hated relatives, to mold into his perfect hero and battle against a dark wizard so great that not even he could defeat. Does that sound like he had my best interests at heart?"

Remus frowned in thought, "I think he left you with the Dursleys to give you a peaceful childhood," Orion snorted at that but Remus continued, "without the constant attention for being the Boy-Who-Lived. I think he didn't want you to lose yourself in your fame. I believe he left you with muggles so that you couldn't be found by the Death Eaters. But I agree that he could have found a better family for you. I don't believe he manipulated the situation as you present it. And now he only wants to find you for your own safety and to help you prepare in case Voldemort ever returns. You're the Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort will be looking to kill you. You need the tutelage Dumbledore can give you to defend yourself from Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Ah, so Father hadn't told him about his plans? Orion smirked, "Why do you think I would ever need to defend myself from them?" at Remus puzzled looked his smirk widened, "I am the Black Heir. No one knows that I'm Harry Potter and my scar isn't visible. And I don't plan on letting anyone know, least of all Dumbledore, about my true identity. Besides, why would I need Dumbledore's tutelage when I'm learning the most powerful magic at Durmstrang?"

"But you're learning the Dark Arts. That's not the proper education for you, Orion. You need to learn what Dumbledore can teach you. And I'm sorry, but I don't think you can avoid becoming involved in the war. Voldemort is resourceful and ruthless, he'll find out who you are in time and Dumbledore can best protect you from him. The light side can save you from the Death Eaters," said Remus.

Orion smirked widely, "Why would I need saving from them when I'm planning on becoming one?"

Remus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Sirius shot Orion a reproachful look and urged Remus to sit down.

Orion amusedly watched Remus' face change expressions while his father told him about Orion's choices and their plans for the future.

"You can't let him do that, Sirius!" exclaimed Remus in agitation when Sirius finished talking, "You're allowing your own son to become a follower of that monster?! He killed James and Lily, Sirius! He murdered thousands of muggles and muggleborns!"

Orion calmly replied, drawing Remus' attention from his poor father that looked uncertain as to what to reply, "He's not allowing me to do anything. It's my choice to make and mine alone," when he saw Remus was about to argue he continued, "You might not like it, Lupin, but I am a dark wizard. It's in my blood and magic. I won't turn my back to the dark families and their plight for freedom. I won't deny who I truly am. You have lived in repression all your life yourself, just because the Light considers the werewolves to be dangerous dark creatures. Are you truly satisfied with the way the wizarding world currently is? There are many that are being repressed and dark wizards are just one more group. But they are doing something to change that. And I will help them."

Remus frowned and said, "I understand your point Orion. I would like to live in a more tolerant society but Voldemort is not the answer! He and his followers are vicious murderers that will plunge the world into an age of darkness and death!"

Orion laughed, "You have been brainwashed, Lupin. Have you ever spoken to a dark wizard? Do you even know what they strive for? They don't want to kill all the muggles and muggleborns, they only want to preserve their bloodlines and magic and to be segregated from the muggles for their own safety. I admit that Voldemort's methods have been cruel in the past, but he was a leader of a revolution and no change comes without spilling blood."

Remus' eyes widened and he said in a worried voice, "You think that's a justification for all the deaths he has been responsible for? Even if what you say is right, and the dark pureblood families just want to preserve themselves and practice their magic freely, that's no excuse to kill thousands!"

Orion pierced him with his green eyes and replied angrily, "And the Light hasn't killed as well? Haven't they tortured captured Death Eaters and raided houses killing the dark pureblood families inside?" when he saw Remus shaking his head he spat, "You're a blind fool, Lupin. Most of my classmates at Durmstrang have relatives that have been killed by the Light. And I'm not just talking of relatives that were Death Eaters, I'm talking about mothers that were protecting their families, aunts that were mere ideological supporters, fathers that fought so that their children could live in a world were they weren't discriminated because of the dark blood that courses through their veins."

Remus silenced and then warily said, "If they were killed it must have been in the madness of battle, not intentionally done. And the Light never used the kind of vicious spells that the Dark used, they never resorted to the terror tactics that the Dark employed."

Orion waved his hand dismissively, "They might not have used such powerful spells as the Dark did and that's merely because they aren't able to, but they killed just as systematically as the Dark did. I can assure you of that. It wasn't in the midst of battle. The killings were done in carefully executed raids to dark wizarding homes," Orion sat back in his chair and continued, "Let me share with you something that a friend recently confided in me. Let me shed the light on why one of the most feared Death Eaters became so crazed and cruel. You might remember, I think, one Bellatrix Lestrange?" Remus nodded with a puzzled expression and he saw his father frowning, and he continued, "I have recently discovered that while Bellatrix had always been a particularly gifted dark witch and very good dueler, she hadn't always been so vicious. Just about eight months before Voldemort came to kill me that Halloween night, a group of Aurors led by Frank Longbottom broke into Lestrange Manor in search for Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus. As expected, fight broke between them and even if the couple was greatly outnumbered they still held their own. But Bellatrix was being unusually slow in her attacks and seemed to move with difficulty. Not much time passed by, when Frank Longbottom casted a powerful slicing hex that tore her open from chest to hip. Her husband quickly grabbed her and ordered one of the house-elfs to apparate away with her, since the Aurors had cast anti-apparition spells before the attack but house-elf magic isn't deterred by them. He stayed to prevent more curses from hitting his wife while the elf took her and when he saw she had left he fought his way through the Aurors and managed to run from the Manor and apparated once he was outside. He was barely alive, from what sources say. Bellatrix was healed but she didn't make it unscathed. She had been five months pregnant and she lost the baby. The curse had injured her so profoundly that she would never be able to have children again. From then onwards she became ruthless and viciously killed anyone who crossed her path. I believe, she went mad from the grief of losing her baby and never being able to have one again. Then, the Dark Lord fell and Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix found the Longbottoms. She tortured the Auror that had caused her baby's death until he went mad," he paused, "This is a faithful narrative of what happened to her. Calypso Rosier heard it from one of her house-elfs that had been the one to apparate with Bellatrix away from the Manor all those years ago. Her father is Rodolphus' cousin and the elfs came to him when the Lestranges were imprisoned. I'm not saying that she was without fault but I understand why she did that to the Longbottoms."

Orion looked at his audience. He saw the compassion in Remus' eyes and the understanding in Sirius', "So you see, Lupin. Nothing is white or black. In the end, both sides fight for power and to protect their own. I don't like unnecessary bloodshed but I'm aware it will happen regardless and I consider that the Light was just as responsible as the Dark side for all the deaths caused in the last war. There's no distinction in their methods, just in the magic they use. And the Dark merely uses the magic they have been born with, the same as mine. I belong with them and they'll have my full support. For any argument you might come up with I can find a counter-argument and endless examples to support it. It's my choice and I have already made it. I ask you to respect it."

Remus silently nodded and Orion rose from his chair, nodded curtly to him and left the room to the two older wizards.

Remus remained with them for the following two weeks but he never said anything to Orion regarding his choice of sides and Orion learned to relax around him and was glad to see his father so happy and carefree. He hadn't seen Sirius looking so cheerful and healthy in a long time and he inwardly thanked Remus for the change. He came to see that Remus was a very gentle wizard that seemed to truly care for him and he wasn't as narrow-minded as he had at first thought. Remus admitted that he understood the dark wizards' plight and that he wanted the werewolves to have the same rights as the rest, but he still couldn't conscientiously support any other but the Light. He honestly told Orion that if the war ever came he would join again the Order of the Phoenix but that he didn't begrudge Orion for choosing the other side. And Orion understood his position. Remus had been raised as a light wizard, and as himself, couldn't turn his back to his roots. They parted amicably with promises to write to each other and Remus assured him he wouldn't tell anyone about him and Sirius. Orion thanked him and inwardly smiled at the thought that Sirius' plan hadn't gone quite as he had expected. He had quickly understood that Sirius had invited Remus over to have an ally in the task of convincing Orion to withdraw his future support to Voldemort. Poor Father, he thought in amusement, I wonder when he'll realize that it's pointless.

* * *

Orion was interestedly observing all the shops of wizarding London's shopping district. Orion had spent the last week of his holidays at Malfoy Manor and Draco had asked Orion to accompany him to buy his books for his second year at Hogwarts. Orion had quickly accepted after hearing so much about Diagon Alley from Draco. Narcissa had stayed at home and they had gone with Lucius. They had already been to Knockturn Alley to Borgin & Burkes where Lucius had given Mr. Borgin a list of dark objects that he wanted to sell since the Ministry was conducting more raids. Orion had wondered about those objects. He had never seen anything condemning at Malfoy Manor and he wondered where Lucius kept his little dark treasures. Draco had pestered Lucius for a dark magical artifact called the Hand of Glory but Lucius had replied in clipped tones that he would only get it if he came home with far better grades than the mudblood Granger this year. Draco had been sulking and in a bad mood ever since. They were currently walking through Diagon Alley. 

"Father, I need to go to Flourish & Blotts for my books," said Draco to Lucius.

"Very well, I'll come with you. There seems to be quite a crowd," replied Lucius with a disgusted expression and proceeded towards the large crowd jostling outside the doors trying to get in. The crowd seemed to part to make way for him without him saying a word. Lucius just shot them cold looks and walked clinking his cane on the floor.

The boys followed him inside and Orion looked at the long line of wizards waiting for something. He wondered what was happening. Then he saw a huge magical banner of a beaming blond wizard that winked to every customer that passed by: GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today.

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. The crowd burst into applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The release of the first edition of my new autobiography Magical Me! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Orion saw Draco looking in horror at his list of books where Orion could see that there were several books authored by Lockhart. Orion sniggered, poor Draco, he definitely was out of luck with his Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. Draco scowled at him and fumed, "It's not fair..."

He was interrupted by a red-headed boy that stood in front of them, "Oh, it's you," he said looking at Draco as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe. "I'm surprised to see you hanging around with a friend. Hasn't he already discovered what a slimy evil little git you are?" the boy said jerking his head towards Orion.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," snarled Draco. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." He said indicating the books in the red-head's arms.

The Weasley boy turned red and dropped his books into the cauldron of a red-headed little girl that was besides him, and he started toward Draco. Orion tensed and moved to Draco's side to assist him if necessary when a red-headed tall man came to them and said, "Ron! What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley," sneered Lucius who had just turned up and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Lucius. "All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Lucius reached into the little girl's cauldron and extracted, from amid a bunch of books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darkly and said, "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly," said Lucius, his pale eyes straying to a bunch of other red-headed children that came up to them. "I would have thought you would have stopped reproducing when the few knuts of your salary weren't enough to sustain your worthless progeny –"

There was a thud of metal as the girl's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Lucius, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from two tall red-headed twins; Mr. Weasley's wife was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all "Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

Orion was holding Draco back and he sneered at the red-headed family. How dared Mr.Weasley physically assault Lucius like a common muggle! Wizards shouldn't behave that way. Sure, what Lucius had said was highly insulting but he hadn't physical threatened the other wizard. The other wizard could just have replied scathingly and defended his honor with words, not resorting to such lowly ways. He saw now what Lucius had once said about some light families that acted no better than the worse of muggles.

A huge broad man with wiry bushy beard and hair was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Lucius apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Lucius Malfoy had been hit in the eye by a book. He was still holding the little girl's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it in her cauldron, his eyes glittering with malice.

Orion had made a move to help Lucius get up but halted and frowned when he saw that Lucius had placed two books in the cauldron, not just the one he had taken before.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" said Lucius pulling himself out of the large man's grip. He beckoned Draco and Orion to him and they swept from the shop.

They walked swiftly through the milling wizards in Diagon Alley and he heard Lucius say coldly, "He'll get what's coming to him. The nerve! To attack me in public!"

They returned to Malfoy Manor and Orion said his good-byes to the Malfoys, he would be going tomorrow for his second year at Durmstrang and he still had packing to do.


	12. Chamber of Secrets & Karkaroff

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers and thank you Kirril for pointing out my mistake. I will have to revise the other chapters and I'll change it as soon as I can.

About Orion, I understand that he didn't dwell on his mother's death too much but you have to consider that he never knew her and thus can't feel her loss as much as Sirius does and his mind is set in fulfilling his ambitions. He can't be deterred by her death too much.

Orion will become darker. I'm sorry if you don't like it but this is a Dark Harry fic. He won't be evil and he'll still have some light, but expect him to become darker as the war gets more serious, it's unavoidable.

About the Horcruxes and Orion, we'll I can't tell you much, it would spoil the fun.

About Orion's slips, he's extremely bright but he can't be perfect. He'll make mistakes and he won't be able to hold his emotions in some very inconvenient moments.

Enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know if you like where this is going!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Orion and his friends entered the huge room where they would be having their first lesson of the Dueling Club. It was the only extra subject they had that year and the classes exclusive for the Hydras had remained the same since it would be in their third year when they would have a new class in the time allotted for Blood Rituals. The room was immense and had a raised platform in the middle. Orion could see all sorts of weapons in one of the walls and was surprised by this. Wizards almost never fought with anything other than their wands. Some carried daggers and other small weapons, but they were very few since it was considered to be beneath wizards to use muggle weapons.

Romulus Rosier was standing in the middle of the platform and addressed them with a strong clear voice, "Welcome to your first lesson in Dueling. As you know, here you will be practicing all the dark spells you have learned in your other subjects. In this classroom you will duel with a partner under controlled settings and no killing curses, curses that sever a limb, or spells that injure the mind can be used. Since in a duel you have to be aware of your surroundings and use it for your advantage, once a week we will be having this class in the outside, where you can use anything around you to help you. Dueling isn't just about measuring power and strength between two wizards; a wizard with a sharp and inventive mind can win a duel against a more powerful wizard that just sticks to the usual spells. To be a great dueler you will have to think on your feet and use your cunning, imagination and spell knowledge to overpower your rival." He gave a small pause and continued, "As you see to your right, there is a variety of weapons with which you will be practicing as well," he saw some disgusted looks and proceeded to explain further, "These aren't muggle weapons but wizarding weapons that were used in the old times. Wizards nowadays don't bother to learn how to use a weapon but I will urge you to choose one and learn how to use it since it can save your life if you ever lose your wand to your opponent. These weapons have magical properties. For instance, some daggers' tips are filled with a potion that will paralyze your opponent when wounded, there's a whip which lashes flames, and a sword with a blade dipped in a potion that blinds the enemy when injured, just to name a few. You will learn how to use several of these weapons and how to protect yourself from an attack with them. You will pair with a different classmate during each lesson so that you learn how to improvise and become used to different dueling styles. At the end of each year, a Dueling Tournament is held where each year competes with itself. Your grades for this class will depend on how well you do on the Tournament. I encourage you to observe the other years dueling so that you can learn from them as well. Now, choose your partner for this lesson and we will begin practicing your defensive spells…"

The rest of the lesson was spent with the students sparing with their chosen partner and with Rosier going to each pair and giving tips and advice on how to hold your wand and position your body. Orion paired with Lezander and had a tough time in matching his speed and reflexes, but while Lezander had better agility than Orion, he didn't have his spell knowledge and Orion finally managed to beat Lezander with a well placed blinding hex and a strong petrifying curse. After class, many had to go to the Infirmary to have their curses lifted and injuries healed. It had been a great lesson and Orion was satisfied with the way Rosier was teaching it. He didn't coddle the students and had told them that they had to get used to the pain and learn how to fight through it. Orion had wanted to practice the parseltongue spells he had read in _Dark Spells for the Unique Parselmouth _that his tutor Ragnarok had given him. But the only ones that knew of his parselmouth ability were his friends and their parents and he thought it wise to only use these spells and thus reveal his ability when he truly needed it. The same applied to his wandless magic. So he just used the spells he had learned last year and the ones he practiced during the holidays.

The group went to dinner excitedly discussing their first Dueling lesson and as soon as Orion was seated, Calypso turned to him with a serious expression and whispered, "You were right. Something is about to happen."

Orion frowned at her, "What do you mean? What have you heard?" He saw Lezander leaning closer and casting a muffling spell to keep others from hearing.

Calypso silently regarded them and then said, "Some heads of the dark families have been meeting just before the start of term. My father and I spent some weeks at Rosier Manor and he invited them over. I couldn't hear much but I could recognize Lucius Malfoy's voice. He was the one that spoke the longest. He has some plan afoot." Then she frowned, "Hasn't your father told you anything about this?"

Orion shook his head, "He hasn't. But I'm not even sure if he was invited to the meetings. I think he would have told me if he was."

Lezander asked in a concerned voice, "But, Calypso, do you know what those meetings were about?"

Calypso shook her head briefly, "I don't. But it's easy to guess that it involves the war and the Dark Lord. I caught a glimpse of some of them leaving and they all seemed excited and nervous. And my father has been going to the others' manors for meetings as well. They would never meet so regularly during the holidays if they weren't planning something."

Orion frowned, "Do you think they have come up with a way of bringing the Dark Lord back?" Had anyone discovered that Voldemort's soul was out there? Had Voldemort made his existence known to some of his Death Eaters? He had been sure that Voldemort would wait to have a body before contacting them since he wouldn't want to appear so weak and powerless. But what were the head of the dark families plotting if they didn't know of Voldemort's return yet? Had Voldemort left them with a way of bringing him back?

Calypso replied, "I honestly don't know. But if they had a way why did they wait until now to use it?"

"Maybe they were waiting for the proper time, when the people least expected it. It has been more than a decade and the dark families had first to mend their life after the war. Maybe now they feel prepared to resume the war. After all, most of the dark families have contacts in the ministries of magic, they must have been laying the ground all this time for the opportune moment," said Orion. "But I wonder that Malfoy was the one who spoke the longest. That seems to indicate that he's the brains behind the plan. And when I spent some time with him during the holidays I couldn't perceive anything different in his way of acting." Orion frowned, "Though he seemed angry at the new legislation that the English Ministry of Magic was about to pass. I heard him complain that Arthur Weasley was pushing for a new Muggle Act that would protect muggles and severely punish wizards that did something to them. Maybe Malfoy is plotting to sabotage the voting for the Act and met with the others to plan it?"

"It could be. They have done it before. But the way they met, so secretively and hushed up makes me think it's something much more serious and important. And besides, only the heads which have been Death Eaters or were known supporters of the Dark Lord met at my house. If they were planning on sabotaging the Muggle Act, they would have met with the other dark families as well," replied Calypso.

Orion turned to Calypso and saw that she was frowning in deep thought and he asked her, "You said they seemed excited and nervous. I guess that plotting to turn down the Muggle Act wouldn't cause them to feel that way. So you might be right in your suspicions. But if they were truly planning on bringing back the Dark Lord, why would they feel nervous?"

Calypso got out of her musings and sighed, "Well, as much as they might want the Dark Lord to return no one knows how he will react to them. They were his followers but haven't tried to bring him back all this time. It might be true that the dark families first had to get their life in order and reestablish their names and fortunes but the Dark Lord will be furious with them anyways. And he was a very strict leader that punished his followers easily and ruthlessly. I think they want him back because he's our best chance against Dumbledore and the other light wizards, but they're aware that they will not go unpunished."

Orion scowled and fiercely said, "I hope that the Dark Lord realizes that the dark families have done as best as they could. He can't expect them to drop everything and exclusively dedicate their whole time in finding ways to bring him back. And he shouldn't punish them because of it. They have other responsibilities as well, as taking care of their families and maintaining their position in society. I know that Lucius Malfoy has dedicated a lot of his time in subtlety influencing the English Ministry of Magic to relax the laws against Dark Magic and diminish the raids to the dark wizarding homes. That kind of work is also very important and takes time. I would think it very unfair if the Dark Lord disregarded all his work and got mad just because they took too long to bring him back."

Calypso lightly laughed, "Oh, Orion, you're too naïve sometimes," Orion huffed, that's what Tom always told him and he didn't see that being rational and just had anything to do with being naïve. She continued saying, "While the Dark Lord was a strong powerful leader that got results, he was merciless. There's no denying that he worked for the benefit of the dark families and that the work done by the ones like Lucius Malfoy helps our cause and the Dark Lord will understand and appreciate that, but he'll punish them regardless. He always expected much from his followers and he will have to reestablish his position by punishing them for taking too long. There's no doubt in my mind that he'll be furious at first and won't listen to their explanations. Afterwards, he will, perhaps, be satisfied with all that they have done, but he won't be less hard on them because of it."

Orion scowled, still unconvinced that the Dark Lord's way of treating his followers could ever be justified, "I don't understand how you can be so blasé about it, Calypso. Aren't you worried about what the Dark Lord will do to your father?"

Calypso waved her hand dismissively, "My father knows how the Dark Lord treated his followers and as the rest, accepts it as his way of ruling. Dark Lords have never been compassionate beings that coddle their followers. The dark wizards expect that treatment of him. I believe that if the Dark Lord ever acted differently many would see it as a sign of weakness. I think it's hard for you to understand because you haven't been raised in a dark household but our ways of interacting between us are very different than those of light wizards. Light wizards expect a leader like Dumbledore, who exudes love and caring and they feel comfortable being treated like that. If you gave a leader like Dumbledore to the dark families, they would shred him to pieces. They would consider him weak and not fit to lead them. The dark wizards want and need a leader that is ruthless and will do anything that is necessary to achieve victory. They aren't interested in being pampered by their leader, they're interested in results and to win a war against such odds we need a leader that isn't squeamish about causing pain to his followers when they err or about causing bloodshed. The war will be cruel and the dark wizards expect it."

Orion sighed. She was telling him the same that Tom had tried to explain to him so many times before. And he realized that it was true. The dark wizards acted cold and uncaring between them. Even with their own family members. They truly cared about each other but never showed it since they considered showing emotion as a sign of weakness and thus they expected their leader to act accordingly. He supposed that they wouldn't want a compassionate leader but still, he couldn't be comfortable with the idea of Voldemort torturing his followers every time they did something that wasn't up to his expectations. But he guessed that he would have to learn to accept it if they all thought like Calypso and Tom.

* * *

The next months flew by and Orion had finally succeeded in completing his animagus transformation. He could easily and painlessly become a great black eagle which, much to his amusement, still had his green eyes. He sometimes escaped from the common room and transformed in the owlerly in order to fly around with Ares. He hadn't told anyone except Sirius about it and felt very proud of his accomplishment. He had also started practicing the Cruciatus Curse on rats he transformed from rocks. He guessed that telling himself that they weren't real rats helped him assuage his guilt in causing pain to another living being but he knew that he would have to let go of his scruples soon enough. Tom seemed very proud of him and told him that he had an excellent control of the curse but that he should start practicing the Avada Kedavra Curse as well. Orion was still reticent about it but had already cast it twice on living rats in order to stop Tom's pestering and what he felt when casting the curse had scared him. With the Cruciatus Curse, at first, he had to concentrate for a long time and make himself desire to cause pain much against his will. But after long hours of practicing he was able to do it without a thought and he felt his magic stir whenever he cast it. But with the killing curse it had been very different. He had thought that he wanted the rat dead and in the next second he felt a great surge of power running through his body and he saw the great green magical beam come out from his wand and successfully kill the rat on his first try. Tom had been ecstatic and had praised him on it, and Orion had relished in Tom's praise since he rarely gave one but he had felt concerned afterwards. Never had a curse caused his inner magic to surge through him like this one had. He had felt powerful and superior, and he had liked the feeling and that had scared him. He had read that the killing curse was one of the most powerful dark curses and that it shouldn't be attempted by light wizards that didn't have the magical blood to control it since the curse caused the soul to become fractured irreparably if you weren't a dark wizard. In the case of dark wizards, their dark magic would after sometime help the soul merge back together, so he wasn't concerned about that aspect. What concerned him was how easily he had managed the curse on his first try and how powerful he had felt. It made him want to feel that way again and he now understood why dark wizards loved to cast such obscure and powerful dark spells.

* * *

It was the day after Halloween and Orion was pensively wondering if he should keep practicing the killing curse while he enjoyed his dinner when a black owl flew by and dropped a letter besides his cup. Orion took it and saw that it came from Draco. He wondered what the boy had to tell him since he had received a letter from him just a few days ago in which he only expressed his discontent with Lockhart and his ongoing fights with the Weasley boy. He quickly opened the letter and his eyes widened as he read the letter. He dropped his fork and saw that Calypso and Lezander were looking at him worriedly. He whispered urgently to them, "Something happened at Hogwarts yesterday. Let's go to the common room where we can discuss it before the others finish their dinner." 

Calypso and Lezander nodded and followed him out from the Great Hall. They reached their common room and took their seats in one of the farthest corners. Orion turned to them, "Draco wrote to tell me that finally something exciting is happening at Hogwarts," he said shaking his head in amusement but then turned serious, "Yesterday, after their Halloween Feast, they found Mrs. Norris, the cat of the caretaker of Hogwarts, hung in a wall and seemingly dead. When Dumbledore arrived to the scene he said she had been petrified-"

Lezander interrupted him and raised his eyebrow, "So? What's so fascinating about that? Your poor friend must be dying of boredom if he gets excited by that."

Orion glared at him, "You didn't let me finish, Lez. It was what was written on the wall that has him so excited. In letters written by what he suspects is blood was the following message: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

Lezander looked nonplussed but Calypso's eyes widened in recognition and she asked urgently, "The Chamber of Secrets? The one that was rumored to have been built by Salazar Slytherin?"

Orion nodded and at Lezander's puzzled look he explained, "I don't know how much you have read about Hogwarts, Lez, but I guess you know about Salazar Slytherin," Lezander nodded his head and rolled his eyes. He was a vampire but he wasn't completely ignorant of wizarding history besides everyone knew who Slytherin had been. Orion continued, "Well, it was rumored that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in Hogwarts, of which the other founders knew nothing about. According to the legend there was a great monster inside that would only obey him and those of his lineage. Before leaving the school he sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. As we know, Slytherin was the only founder that recognized the peril that muggleborns put the school in since in his times the muggles were already openly hunting wizards. The light wizards' version of the legend is that he left the monster so that his heir could command it in order to purge the school of all the muggleborns at Hogwarts. But the dark wizards believe that he simply left the creature in case muggles attacked so that his heir could order it to defend the wizards and the castle from them." Orion paused, "But in the end, according to the legend, the creature will do what Slytherin's heir commands. If he asks it to kill muggleborns, it will, and if he asks it to defend the castle, it will. It depends on the heir's wishes. So in this case, both light and dark wizards might be right."

Lezander frowned, "And you believe the legend to be true?"

Orion replied warily, "I don't know, but according to Draco the professors seemed very shaken. But his history teacher told them that the castle had been searched many times before and no one had ever found a secret chamber and that it was only an unfounded legend."

Calypso turned to him, "It could have been a prank. Maybe one of the Slytherins did it to have fun at the expense of the other houses."

Orion shook his head, "I don't think so. Draco told me he knows nothing about it and that the Slytherins are about as clueless as everyone else, though they're enjoying themselves immensely. The Weasley boy and his two cronies, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, were the ones who found the cat first. The caretaker accused them of doing it but Draco is convinced that such a bigoted idiot could have nothing to do with it and I agree with him. He wrote to his father to ask him about it but only received the reply that he was to keep away from whatever happened and to not ask questions, Draco was quite miffed about it," he said smiling but soon he turned serious, "It's very strange. At the begging of the term we were speculating about what some of the heads of the dark families were plotting and now this happens? And Lucius Malfoy tells his only son to not interfere?"

Lezander raised his eyebrows, "You think this is what they were planning? A silly prank to scare the light wizards?"

Calypso snorted, "If they are behind it, it's no prank. Someone is attempting to open the Chamber of Secrets."

"But we don't even know if it exists! And who is there to open the Chamber if there are no living descendants of Slytherin?" exclaimed Lezander.

Orion paled. There were two living descendants. Well, one half-alive in his soul form but Tom was Slytherin's descendant as well. Was the real Tom behind this? It was absurd, he didn't even know if the real Tom was alive, plus what would a 64 year old wizard gain by opening the Chamber? How would he enter Hogwarts to begin with? But maybe he had a grandson. Maybe he had a grandson that went to Hogwarts! He would have to speak to Tom as soon as possible. Orion looked at Lezander, "There's the Dark Lord. We know he was the Heir of Slytherin."

Lezander replied in agitation, "But he isn't alive! And if the purebloods had resurrected him somehow, I doubt that he would waste his time opening the Chamber of Secrets, if it even exists. He would be gathering his Death Eaters and planning for war instead of partaking in such childish games!"

Orion nodded his head. Yes, that was true. And besides he knew it couldn't be Voldemort, he was still a mere soul. He turned to Calypso, "Do you know if the Death Eaters have been having meetings? Have you seen your father going out dressed in the Death Eater regalia?"

Calypso shook her head, "No, I haven't. Besides, I'm sure that the Dark Lord isn't back. Father would have told me. This is something else. But it's clear to me that Lucius Malfoy knows something about this." Orion nodded his head while she continued, "He told Draco to not interfere and he was the one plotting at the start of term. I just wonder what he wishes to accomplish with this."

They turned thoughtful and couldn't arrive to a plausible explanation. Orion bid them good-night and sat on his bed after casting silencing spells. He opened the locket excitedly.

"Hello, Tom. Something has happened and I have many questions for you," he said in a rush.

Tom raised his eyebrow and Orion continued, "Do you have any sons or grandsons?"

Tom looked shocked and then laughed, "No, I don't think I do. Why do you ask?"

Orion frowned in disappointment, so much for his theory, but he asked, "How can you be sure? Maybe you had a son after you were made and you simply don't know."

Tom calmly replied, "I would feel- I would know. I don't have a son," he ended with a grunt and a scowl.

Orion frowned. Tom had let it slip that he would feel it. How could a portrait feel if he had a son alive out there somewhere? He looked at Tom and saw that he was still angry at himself for his slip. What is he hiding? What's the true nature of the locket? His curiosity was killing him and he wanted to ask Tom about it but the young wizard was mad already and he wanted to know about the Chamber of Secrets first. So there was no point in antagonizing him by pursuing the matter.

Orion sighed, "Very well, you don't have a son or grandson. So you reckon you're the last heir of Slytherin besides the Dark Lord?"

Tom eyes narrowed in suspicion and he snarled, "Why are you asking me all these questions? You said something happened. What has happened?"

Orion ran his hand through his black locks and said, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened."

Tom's eyes widened and a triumphant smirk graced his features before he quickly assumed a blank expression. "Is that so? And what do I have to do with it?" he said calmly.

Orion's eyes flashed and he spat, "Don't play stupid with me, Tom. You must know something about it. You were Slytherin's heir and you went to Hogwarts. Did you ever find it?"

Tom smirked widely, "Why would I tell you if I had?"

Orion's eyes narrowed, "Just answer my question! This is important! There's someone opening the Chamber and according to you it can't be your descendant since you never had a son and I know it can't be the Dark Lord since he isn't alive yet so who is it?!"

Tom raised his eyebrow and calmly replied, "You can't expect me know who it is. All I can tell you is that the Chamber exists. And if there's someone opening it you shouldn't interfere, it's for the best."

Orion sighed and calmed down, "I wasn't planning on interfering. I think the dark families are behind it and they must have a reason for it, but I would like to know what's going on. What do they expect to gain from it? And how is someone opening the Chamber if they aren't Slytherin's heir?"

Tom remained silent and merely observed him and Orion sighed in frustration, "Can you at least tell me what the creature inside the Chamber is?"

Tom regarded him and then said with determination, "I will not tell you anything about it. You should give it a rest. It doesn't concern you and whatever happens will benefit the Dark."

Orion saw that Tom wasn't willing to talk anymore about the subject so he bid him a good night and closed the locket. Tom obviously knew what was going on. He had been at Hogwarts so he must have found the Chamber. He would have to find out if it had ever been opened in the past. Orion thought matters over but couldn't shed more light on what was happening. Lucius Malfoy seemed to be behind it. But how could someone that wasn't Slytherin's heir be able to open the Chamber? And how would opening the Chamber benefit the Dark like Tom had said? Just to have a monster in Hogwarts at some dark wizard's command? Just to kill some muggleborns? He didn't see any point to it besides making the light wizards cower in fear. No, it had nothing to do with the monster. What was important was who was doing it. Tom had been triumphant when he heard that the Chamber had been opened. Orion frowned, why would he care so much? What did it mean to him? If it had been his grandson opening the Chamber he could understand that Tom would be proud of it, but Tom had assured him that he didn't have sons or grandsons, so who did Tom believe was opening the Chamber? Damn Tom for not trusting him!

* * *

The next week Orion and his friends speculated about the matter but couldn't find answers to their innumerable questions. Calypso had asked her father but Romulus Rosier had remained tight lipped and had gently told her daughter to mind her own business and not to discuss what was happening with anyone. Of course, she didn't obey and kept discussing it with her friends. Orion had written back to Draco asking him if anyone had said something about the Chamber of Secrets being opened in the past but Draco had replied that he hadn't found out anything about it. The teachers didn't say anything besides assuring the students that the Chamber didn't exist and that there was no danger. But Orion didn't believe any of it and was growing more frustrated with each passing day. That Sunday he received another letter from Draco. Collin Creevey, a little Gryffindor that liked to snap pictures at every instance, had been petrified. Orion wondered what the monster could be. He didn't know of any magical creatures that could petrify their prey. Most of them just killed. 

The months rolled by and Orion focused in his studies and training. He had written to Sirius explaining what was happening and his father seemed very concerned and urged Orion to let the matter rest. Sirius had told him that he still met with the purebloods but none had mentioned anything to him about the occurrings at Hogwarts. He said that things at Hogwarts were looking bad for Dumbledore and many parents were concerned for their children's safety and angry at Dumbledore's incapability of stopping the attacks. Orion learned more about it when in mid December Draco wrote excitedly telling him that another muggleborn boy, Justin Fitch-Fletchley, and the Gryffindor ghost had been petrified. Orion was amused by Draco's boasting that he was now glad to be at Hogwarts, surely nothing so exciting was happening at Durmstrang and he was having great fun at the expense of the other houses than seemed terrified while the Slytherins enjoyed the comfort of knowing that the monster wouldn't attack them since they were all purebloods.

* * *

Orion spent his Christmas holidays with Sirius and was currently sitting in the parlor where Sirius had just informed him that he wouldn't be going to the Malfoy's this year. 

Orion turned angrily towards his father, "Why can't I go? I promised Draco I would visit him and I have many things to discuss with him. Please father, let me go."

Sirius sighed warily and said, "From what you have told me Lucius Malfoy is up to something and I don't want you to become involved. Just for this once obey me."

Orion scowled, "Whatever Malfoy is doing I'm sure it's for our benefit. Besides, it isn't Draco's fault, I should be allowed to see him."

Sirius pierced him with his gray eyes and said, "How do you feel about Draco?"

Orion sat back in surprise, "What do you mean how I feel about him? He's one of my best friends, you know that!"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair at which Orion smiled since he had the same habit, "I didn't know if I should tell you but Narcissa Malfoy has contacted me. I never expected her to do so. I guess I had forgotten about the dark pureblood families' traditions and it took me quite by surprise to be involved in such negotiations." Sirius looked at Orion and saw him frowning. He took a deep breath and continued, "She has started negotiations in Draco's name for your hand."

Orion's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He gasped, "What?!"

Sirius continued to explain, "As you know the dark pureblood families start secret negotiations to marry their children when they turn eleven and usually the negotiations are finalized when they reach seventeen. They're arranged marriages which only purpose is to join one bloodline with an equally or more pure bloodline in order to produce powerful heirs and to merge the riches of the two families. In this case, the Malfoys have started negotiations with me to join Draco and you in marriage in the future –"

Orion frantically interrupted him, "But I don't want to marry anyone! I don't like anyone that way!" Orion paused and frowned, "Well, I don't know if I like someone… but how can they want Draco to join me if Narcissa was after Pansy Parkinson's hand? And how can they make Draco marry a boy? That isn't... that doesn't…." Orion faltered and looked uncertainly at his father.

Sirius looked at him and asked, "What concerns you, Orion? If you're sure that you don't like boys already I won't make you marry one. I dislike arranged marriages and I would never force you into one –"

Orion interrupted him with wide eyes, "Like boys? I don't know…" he faltered and then said in a low voice, "But that isn't normal, is it? I shouldn't like boys…"

Sirius looked at him strangely and said, "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong if you like boys. I'm aware you're too young to know which gender you prefer-"

Orion shook his head in confusion, "What do you mean there's nothing wrong? Don't wizards…Do they accept same gender couples?" he asked uncertainly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Yes, why shouldn't we?"

Orion frowned, "But the muggles don't accept them. They consider people that like their own gender to be weird and abnormal."

Sirius shook his head sadly, "Ah, that would explain why you were so surprised by it. But in the wizarding world it is a common occurrence and they have always been accepted. In the case of the dark pureblood families, they don't care about gender either, only about the purity and power of the chosen partner for their children. This is why I believe the Malfoys want you for their son. I suspect Lucius had something to do with it. No doubt, when he learned that you were a parselmouth and considering you're also the Black Heir, he clearly told Narcissa that he wants you for Draco. The joining of the Malfoy and Black fortune would be advantageous for him and the joining of your bloodlines would produce a very powerful heir. But I'm not so sure about allowing the negotiations to continue. I wouldn't want you to be in Lucius' clutches, that's part of the reason I don't want you to go to the Malfoys during the holidays-"

Orion interrupted him, "A powerful heir? But how can male couples have children?" he asked with curiosity.

Sirius looked surprised, "You don't know? I venture to guess that muggles haven't found a way then?" Orion shook his head and Sirius continued, "There're many ways of doing it. There's a blood ritual that joins the blood of the couple and creates a fetus that is then placed in the womb of a witch that offers her help to the couple. Usually she's a close friend of the couple and though she isn't the biological mother, after the baby is born she remains close to the couple and the baby. Since it would be very cruel to part her from the baby she carried for nine months she usually assumes the role of the godmother and participates in the baby's upbringing. Another way is for one of the males to take a potion that will allow him to carry a baby." Orion scrunched his nose and Sirius laughed, "Yes, it isn't very comfortable for the wizard and the transformation is extremely painful. But he isn't exteriorly changed. He is able to carry the baby without problems and when the time comes the baby is extracted by mediwizards without injury to the wizard. So you see, in the magical world it doesn't represent a problem."

Orion replied, "Yes, I understand. But nevertheless, how can the Malfoys decide if Draco is to marry a girl or a boy if they don't know about his preferences?"

"Well, ideally one should marry someone they love and are attracted to, but as I told you, in the case of the dark families they arrange marriages to make the bloodlines stronger. Once the couple has produced an heir they can have any lovers they want. It's not something that they flaunt, they do it discreetly, but since most marriages are arranged it's something very common and accepted. And the couples usually become friends so no ill will exists between them. So even if Draco preferred women, the Malfoys could make him marry a wizard if they consider him to be the best prospect and Draco would comply because he would see it as his duty. Once they have an heir Draco would be free to pursue anyone he likes," explained Sirius.

Orion sighed, "But that's so cold and calculating. To marry someone you don't love and even someone of a gender you're not attracted to. But I think I understand why they do it. If our magic is becoming weaker our priority has to be to have more powerful children with each passing generation and I guess that the most efficient way of doing it is through arranged marriages."

Sirius nodded, "Yes, it is. It's the pureblood tradition. But I have never liked it and I refused to comply with my mother's plans for my marriage and therefore I won't subject you to the same."

Orion said thoughtfully, "I have never considered marriage before. To be quite truthful I don't know if I ever want to marry, there're so many things to be done... I don't even know if I like boys or girls." Then he looked up at his father, "But I guess that I should have an heir to preserve the Black bloodline, right?"

Sirius warily sighed, "I don't want you to be forced to have children, but yes, it would be important to me. I would like to know that our family continues and I would love to be a grandfather," he said with a smile.

Orion smiled back and nodded, "I understand. I wouldn't want to be the last Black either. We're one of the most ancient and pure dark bloodlines and it's important to continue it. We're few as it is when compared to the light families. And I think it's best if I joined a wizard or witch of a powerful bloodline as well. So I'll leave the negotiations to you. At least I like Draco as a friend and I know that we would get along if we had to live together."

Sirius frowned, "I understand that he's your friend but I'm wary of Lucius' intentions. It's true that the Malfoy bloodline is one of the strongest and for it to join again with the Black bloodline will make it purer and more powerful but Lucius himself is very sly. I think that what matters to him the most is to have the parseltongue ability in his bloodline and that's why he chose you."

Orion lifted an eyebrow and calmly replied, "That's obvious, I would have done the same if I were him. I don't see cause for concern there. You can go ahead with the negotiations, I just ask you that when the time comes you will let me know who are the candidates and that you allow me to choose for myself. I will take into consideration your opinion as well but I would like to at least choose someone that I know I could be friends with."

Sirius nodded in agreement and said, "Very well, I'll continue with the negotiations with Narcissa if you want me to. And I'll look at the other families to find other prospects. And be certain that I will never force you to marry anyone you don't like. You'll be able to choose for yourself."

Orion smiled warmly at him but then asked in concern, "Do you think they have told Draco? It would be so weird for me to talk to him if he knew…"

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry, young pup. It's just weird because you aren't used to it but I don't think Draco would mind. He's aware that his mother is currently negotiating with several families. But don't be concerned, I doubt they have told him. Parents usually don't tell their children since the negotiations last for many years and many things change, so it's better to keep the children ignorant of the proceedings. They're usually told when they turn seventeen. Indeed, what happened with the Parkinsons is quite the breach of etiquette and I think Lucius wasn't too pleased about it."

Orion grinned and said, "Just promise me to never consider someone like Pansy, please."

Sirius barked a laugh, "Promised."

* * *

It was the start of May when Orion finally discovered what the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was. He had received another letter from Draco that triumphantly said that his father had managed to convince Hogwarts' governors of Dumbledore's incompetence and that Dumbledore had been sacked from his headmaster position. Orion marveled at Lucius' cunning but it was soon out of his mind when he kept reading and found out that the muggleborn Granger and another girl had been petrified. What picked his interest was Draco's jib that the girl had been looking at herself in a mirror when she had been petrified, no doubt to attempt to manage her bushy hair as Draco had snidely written. And then, all had become clear to Orion. Colin Creevey and his camera, Justin Fitch-Fletchley and the ghost, Granger and the mirror… they had never looked directly at the creature! It had always been through something and now he understood that there wasn't a creature that could petrify, but there was one that could kill with its eyes and that petrified with its eyes if looked indirectly into them. The creature was a basilisk! His joy at having resolved the mystery soon vanished and transformed into confusion when he read that Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds keeper of Hogwarts had been accused of being behind the attacks. Draco explained that Minister Fudge and some Aurors had taken him into custody and that he was going to be sent to Azkahban since Hagrid had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. In the past, Dumbledore had vouched for his innocence and Hagrid had been banned from ever using a wand again. But now that they had no other suspects they didn't want to take the risk and had apprehended Hagrid with the hope that the attacks would stop. Draco had scoffed at the idea that the great brute could have been able to open the Chamber of Secrets and Orion agreed with him. He was almost sure that if someone had opened the Chamber fifty years ago it must have been Tom and that he had somehow pinned it on Hagrid. He didn't know how he felt about that. He was glad that Tom hadn't been found out but it saddened him that now an innocent man was suffering for something he didn't do so many decades ago. He didn't tell Tom anything about his discoveries. He doubted that Tom would tell him anything more about the matter anyways. 

On May 29th Orion was sitting on his bed talking with Lezander. He had already told Calypso and Lezander about his discoveries and they decided to patiently wait for more news. They couldn't do much except speculate about the identity of the real perpetrator of the attacks.

"Orion, what spell are you planning on presenting at Dark Spell Creation? I have seen you working endlessly on it but you haven't told me yet," asked Lezander in annoyance.

Orion laughed, "I told you it was going to be a surprise. I haven't finished it. I already have the equations and I'm working in finding the adequate spell incantation. Curiously enough my mind always comes up with a word in parseltongue but I don't wish to use it since I don't want the teachers to know yet. Though I guess it makes sense, considering the spell."

Lezander replied with amusement, "You won't be able to conceal it for much longer. I think you should just tell them, the teachers would be thrilled…."

But Orion didn't manage to hear Lezander's last words. His scar started to painfully throb and he felt a piercing pain ripping through his skull. He felt as his mind started to slip away. He hurriedly clutched Lezander's robes and whispered, "Oh, Merlin, it's happening again…please don't let go of me…" The last thing Orion saw was Lezander's pale blue eyes looking frantically into his.

He woke into consciousness and instantly felt an exulted feeling of triumph. He heard a high cold laugh echoing through the walls. It was his laughter. He saw that he was in a large chamber shrouded in shadows with high pillars shaped as snakes along the sides. He looked down at the body at his feet. It was a small black-robed girl with flaming-red hair. Orion mentally gasped. It was the Weasley girl. He recognized her from the time he had seen her in the bookshop at Diagon Alley. What was she doing here? He felt a smirk forming in his face and he nudged the girl with his foot.

He heard himself saying coldly, "Thank you, little girl. Your pathetic existence has been put to better use in death than it had ever been in life. Don't worry, they won't ever find you here and will surely mourn you without ever knowing that it was you who unwittingly helped me petrify all those mudbloods."

Orion's mind froze. The girl was dead! Why? Why had this happened? He wanted to scream in anguish but held himself. This had to be Voldemort and he needed to restrain his emotions if he wanted to avoid detection.

He moved forwards and saw that there was a small black book laid open besides the girl but he continued walking until he reached a huge ancient statue whose feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. He craned his neck to look at the statue's face. It had a long thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes and the stone face was looking forward with fierce eyes. Orion recognized him immediately. It was Salazar Slytherin! He was- Voldemort was in the Chamber of Secrets!

"_Greatessst of the Foundersss Four, reveal the passssage to me_," he heard himself hissing in parseltongue. And the feet of the statue parted with a screeching sound and a narrow pitch black passage opened before him.

He quickly jerked his hand forwards and wandlessly conjured a flame that hovered above his palm. He advanced and started the long trek through the passage. He didn't know how long he walked but he finally saw a light at the end of the passage. He stepped out and saw that he had come out of a small cave that had a view of a small town. It must be Hogsmead, thought Orion dazedly. He was starting to feel very drained and could feel his scar pulsing again. He sighed in contentment as the sunlight touched his skin and whispered "I'm finally back. Oh, I can feel you out there. I'll find you soon and we'll merge and become more powerful than ever before!" he said victoriously grinning.

Orion confusedly wondered who he was talking about. Who's out there? Merge? How can you merge with someone? That was his last thought as a needle-sharp pain cursed through his scar and he felt darkness embracing him as he fought to resist the urge to scream in pain.

"Orion! Orion! Wake up, please!" he heard a desperate voice near his ear. Orion opened his eyes and saw Lezander hovering above him. He opened his mouth and felt the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. He must have bitten his tongue when he prevented himself from screaming in pain. He attempted to get up but soon dropped back into the bed dizzy. He had a hard time focusing his eyes and could still feel the painful throbbing in his forehead. It hadn't quickly gone away like it had happened in his first year. He felt so exhausted and could barely move. 

Lezander embraced him close to his body and said softly, "What happened? What did you see?"

"He's back, he's alive." whispered Orion in a hoarse voice. Suddenly he emitted a low sob and started shaking, "He killed the girl…she was already dead. Oh Merlin, that poor girl…"

"Shhh, shhh. Don't worry. Everything will be fine, you'll see," whispered Lezander soothingly into his ear while stroking his hair and rocking his body.

Orion turned and fiercely grabbed Lezander's face with the last of his strength. He looked into his eyes and shouted at him in anguish, "HE SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HER! SHE WAS INNOCENT!!" He saw Lezander's shocked face and dropped his hands tiredly. He couldn't fight his exhaustion any longer and willingly plunged into unconsciousness.

* * *

He woke up the next day and barely spoke a word to anyone. Lezander eyed him warily and his eyes always followed him everywhere. He felt guilty now for his outburst. It wasn't Lezander's fault. He sighed and after breakfast quickly pulled Lezander to a side. 

"Lez, I'm sorry for screaming at you yesterday. It wasn't your fault and I was tired-" started saying Orion.

Lezander gently grabbed his arm, "I know. Don't worry." He then looked uncertainly at him and asked in a small voice, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Orion started to shake his head but stopped. He owed Lezander so much. He deserved to know the truth, well, at least part of it. There wasn't denying it any longer. Voldemort was back and he had a body. Lezander would have to inform his parents as soon as possible as well. Orion cast a silencing spell around them and said, "The Dark Lord is back." He saw Lezander's eyes widening and he parted his lips to say something but Orion quickly continued, "Please don't ask me how I know. I just do. He has a physical body and I believe he will soon start gathering his followers. You have to let your father know. He must be prepared." Lezander absent-mindedly nodded his head. And Orion left him.

He spent the rest of the day barely paying attention to his classes. He could only think about what had happened. He still didn't understand how Voldemort could have been in the middle of the Chambers of Secrets and how the Weasley girl entered the equation. He could still feel tears swimming in his eyes whenever he thought of her. He hadn't known her but she had seemed so small and fragile laying there on the cold stone floors of the Chambers of Secrets. And Voldemort had so ruthlessly regarded her death. But he hadn't seen Voldemort killing her. In fact, the girl's body had seemed intact. How had she died? Voldemort hadn't had a wand, so he couldn't have killed her with the killing curse. What had he said? That she was more useful in death than in life. Her death had obviously allowed Voldemort to resurrect and obtain a body, but how? He had also said that she had helped him with the petrifications. Had Voldemort's soul possessed her like he had done with Quirrell? But it couldn't be. The girl would have presented a physical manifestation of him if he ever possessed her for so long, like it had happened with Quirrell, and someone would have noticed. Orion frowned. Voldemort had said that he felt someone out there. That they would merge and become more powerful than ever…Orion's eyes widened in realization. But soon after he shook his head. No, it couldn't be possible that he was talking about himself. There was only Voldemort's soul and he had somehow managed to get inside the girl and used her somehow to obtain a body. He quickly penned a letter to Sirius telling him what had happened. There was no point in concealing his link to Voldemort any longer. His father needed to know everything. So he explained all that he had experienced and his suspicions. He urged Sirius to be prepared and to consider his role in the war. Their time had come up and they needed to plan and tread carefully from now on.

He soon received a letter from Draco saying that Dumbledore had been reinstated as the Headmaster of Hogwarts since Ginerva Weasley's disappearance and that the teachers had frantically searched for her all over the castle but hadn't found anything. Most assumed her to be dead and the children in the castle were terrified. But the attacks had stopped and the petrified children had awoken when given Mandrake Restorative Potions. He also said that Gilderoy Lockhart had fled from Hogwarts. It seemed that he had boasted that he could find the girl and when the other teachers left the responsibility to him, he packed and left. Orion just rolled his eyes. The wizard had so obviously been a fraud.

He hadn't spoken to Tom since his vision. He didn't know if he could manage to restrain himself from screaming at the portrait. He still felt so raw and anguished from the experience that he knew he would lash out to Tom. But he had to face him soon to demand some answers.

* * *

It had been a week since his vision and they would be having their final exams the following week. He had finally finished his spell for Spell Creation and was practicing his dark offensive spells for the Duel Tournament that was going to take place after the week of examinations. He dropped tiredly on his bed and decided to confront his demons. He opened the locket and warily looked at Tom. 

Tom gave him a small smile. He had been in a good mood ever since Orion had informed him that there was someone was opening the Chamber of Secrets. It only made Orion angrier.

Orion turned cold green eyes to Tom and icily said, "The Dark Lord is back."

Tom raised his eyebrows and broadly smiled, "Already? Has he summoned his Death Eaters yet?"

Orion shook his head and his eyes narrowed to slits, "You knew that it was him opening the Chamber. Why didn't you tell me?"

Tom contemplated him impassively and replied, "I didn't want you to interfere. Things seemed to be going smoothly and there was no reason for you to know."

Orion's eyes flashed in anger and he shouted, "SMOOTHLY? HE KILLED A LITTLE GIRL! THAT'S NOT HOW THINGS GO SMOOTHLY. DID YOU KNOW? DID YOU KNOW THAT HE WOULD KILL A CHILD IN ORDER TO GAIN A BODY!"

Tom's eyes hardened and he sneered at him, "This is why I didn't tell you. You would have gone into hysterics just as you're doing now." He lifted his chin and continued in a superior tone of voice, "Yes, I suspected he might need to do something like that. It was necessary for him to have a body back. You shouldn't dwell on it."

Orion's body shook in suppressed rage and he hissed, "I should dwell on it. You should dwell on it as well and you can be sure that the Dark Lord deserves to dwell on it every second for the rest of his life! He could have found another way! There must have been another way that didn't imply sacrificing the life of an innocent eleven year old girl!" He saw Tom condescendingly lifting his eyebrow and he felt hot tears of rage and anguish starting to flow from his eyes and he spat, "Morgana damn you to hell, Tom." Then he dropped his shoulders and said in a defeated hushed whisper, "She was innocent."

Tom replied in clipped cold tones, "The Dark Lord did what was needed. There was no other way. You and the dark families wanted him back to lead your revolution, well then, you have him back. The girl could have died in the war anyways. At least now her death was useful for our cause."

Orion sadly shook his head and said in a soft tired voice, "That's no excuse." He hysterically laughed, "By gods, will it always be like this? Voldemort killing everyone he wishes and the rest of us bowing our heads in submission and saying, it's all for the cause, the Dark Lord knows best, we shouldn't question his madness?"

Tom snarled at him, "He isn't insane! He's just not hindered by emotions like you are! You're weak," he spat, "You will never be great if you cringe at the thought of causing pain to others, if you limit yourself because your actions might cause the death of someone. Greatness is bought at high prices. If you're not prepared to do what is needed you should stop deluding yourself and accept that you'll never be able to contribute to the war. You'll hinder rather than help the dark wizards that are willing to fight with everything they've got for their rights."

Orion flinched as if slapped. And he said with a shaky voice, "I don't want to be a hindrance. I need to help. I know I can help. But I – I could never kill a child, Tom!" he said in desperation.

Tom sighed warily and looked into Orion's moisty green eyes. He could see such depth of emotion in those emerald orbs, such need to justify everything to himself and believe that what he did was for the good of dark wizarding kind. The boy's eyes were always so unguarded, like a window to his soul. They were now so beautiful in his pain and anguish. He softly said, "You might not require to kill children and if you don't want to, then don't. But don't judge and condemn others for having a different set of priorities. The Dark Lord's priority was to come back and he did what was necessary in order to accomplish it. You might not like his method but it was the only one available to him at the time. He doesn't need to justify his actions to himself, to you or to anyone else."

Orion curtly nodded. He didn't want to fight with Tom, as much as he wanted to rage and snap the locket shut and never speak to Tom again, he needed all the information and council Tom could provide him with, especially now that the Dark Lord was back. So he swallowed his angry retort and with as much coolness as he could muster he said, "Very well. I won't discuss the girl's death with you any further. We have different opinions but I understand your point. But there's something that I don't understand." He pierced Tom with his stare and said, "The Dark Lord said that he felt someone out there and that they would merge to become more powerful than ever. Whom was he referring to?"

Tom's eyes widened but then quickly narrowed in suspicion and he grunted, "How do you know? How can you possible know what the Dark Lord said?"

Orion smirked vindictively at him, "We all have our secrets, Tom. You're certainly not honest with me when it's convenient for you, therefore you can expect the same from me. I'm not about to reveal my sources to you."

Tom sneered at him and arrogantly said, "You know nothing. You're just fishing for information."

Orion merely raised his eyebrow and tauntingly said, "Well, you'll never know how much I know but be certain that it's more than you can ever suspect. The word he used is very peculiar, is it not? Merge…I wonder what he could mean by it. Wizards don't merge, it seems to me he was talking about something more in the spiritual plane…" said Orion smirking. It was an absurd theory and he didn't even know what it meant but it was the only thing he had come up with and by telling Tom he could observe his reaction and elucidate how far he was from the truth. He was surprised when he saw Tom's quickly concealed blanch. By Mordred, it was true! Voldemort wanted to merge his soul with someone? Can that even be done? But with whom? Voldemort would never consider anyone worthy enough to merge his soul with. That only left the other plausible explanation that he had before quickly discarded. Voldemort was merging with himself! He had spoken in plural saying that they would be more powerful than ever before. The only one that had ever been powerful by Voldemort's standards had been himself. Orion frowned. But he had been so certain that the soul of Voldemort that had possessed Quirrell had been the same possessing the Weasley girl. It seemed now that he had been mistaken. The Voldemort of the Chamber of Secrets had been a different one from the one that was currently still in his soul form hiding somewhere. If he had only caught a glimpse of himself when he was in Voldemort's mind he could at least know more about what had happened. So there had been two souls of Voldemort. And one of them had succeeded in obtaining a body and was looking for the other soul to merge. Orion shook his head. He couldn't understand. How was that even possible? Two independent souls of the same wizard? Did he somehow replicate his soul? Orion was completely clueless. He knew nothing about soul magic. He was hopeful that he would learn about it if he was ever accepted in Vulcan Vagnarov's Necromancy class. But he couldn't wait so long to have answers. He sighed. It seemed it would remain a mystery to him. He would have to be patient. The important fact was that Voldemort was going to return and become active very shortly.

Tom snorted at him, "You do always come up with the most extravagant theories, Orion. I do wonder where you get your ideas from."

Orion flashed him a nasty smile, "Ah, but I'm usually right, aren't I? And I do believe that in this instance I'm as right as I have always been." Orion paused and smirked widely, "The Dark Lord had two souls, or was it perhaps the same soul split in two?" He ventured the guess.

Tom's eyes turned to slits and he snarled at him, "Don't presume to know anything about him! Your theory is completely ridiculous and unfounded. You don't know what you're talking about, boy!"

Orion laughed with no real feeling, "I dare say that your reaction just confirmed my wild theory for me," he turned serious, "What are you afraid of, Tom? Do you fear that I'll spill the Dark Lord's little secret to all my friends? That the mystery of his immortality will be uncovered by me? Fear not, I won't tell anyone. Now that I know the truth, now that I'm sure that he split his soul into two and that he's merging them back in order to return to us, I have no wish on dwelling on the matter further. I don't care what he did to himself in order to accomplish such a feat." Which was a complete lie, of course, thought Orion to himself in amusement, "I only care about what is going to happen. And I'll need your assistance," he said piercing Tom with his eyes.

Tom calmed down and replied nonchalantly, "You're only speculating. You have no proof for your ridiculous theory." Orion merely waved his hand dismissively and Tom regarded him silently before continuing, "What do you need my help for?"

Orion lifted his eyebrow, "You know what my ambitions are, Tom. The Dark Lord will be calling his Death Eaters soon and my father will become a follower. I want to be able to protect my father as well as myself from the Dark Lord while offering him my assistance. I wish to have a say in the war. I already told you, I won't bow to him and I won't allow him to hurt the ones I love. But I will offer him my allegiance. I want you to give me advice on how to treat him in order to accomplish all I want."

Tom snorted, "He'll never consider you as his equal. What you ask is impossible."

Orion arrogantly replied, "Not even when I know his little secret?"

Tom turned his eyes fiercely towards him, "You can never tell him! He'll kill you on the spot if he even suspects you know that much!"

Orion frowned. Was it concern that he had detected in Tom's voice? Concern for his safety? Orion quickly soothed him, "I wasn't planning on telling him anything. I just wanted you to know that he's not the only one that holds some cards in the game we're going to play. He might be more experienced and ruthless than me, but I'm not clueless. I have a lot of information and with your advice I'll be able to tread carefully around him. And besides, can you honestly tell me that I'm not powerful enough?"

Tom hesitated and then answered truthfully, "You know that you're very powerful for your age and if you continue training and learning as you have been doing I think you'll become a very powerful dark wizard. Perhaps someday, when you're older, you can become as powerful as him, but you lack his cold-bloodedness. You're too easily influenced by your emotions and I don't think he'll consider you seriously when he sees you're just a boy. He might see the potential in you if you ever demonstrate your powers to him and he'll be intrigued by your parseltongue ability but don't even think for a second that he'll treat you any differently from the rest. And you must learn to hold your tongue if you ever come into his presence! He allows no show of disrespect or antagonism from his followers!"

Orion merely nodded his head. Oh, dear Tom didn't even know about half of his powers. He had never shown him all the wandless dark curses that he could do and he was getting stronger each day. He had stopped worrying about the surge of power that came to him whenever he cast the killing curse and had learned to embrace it and control it better. He could already control his magical core and direct his inner magic to the spells he wanted to cast, and they were much more powerful than he had ever seen any other wizard casting. If Tom already regarded him as being powerful, he was then sure that he could match Voldemort if he used all his magical abilities. He hadn't even discovered an end to them. But one thing was true, he wasn't ruthless or cruel enough to be able to stand up to him. But he had decided that while he could still be himself with his friends and loved ones, he could learn to become ruthless with others, particularly with Voldemort. If he and his Death Eaters only respected a cruel and vicious dark wizard, he would be one for them without losing his real self. And about learning to hold his tongue, well, he guessed he should do that at first. But he wouldn't become a mindless follower and he wouldn't stop antagonizing Voldemort if he ever did something that injured him or the people that mattered to him.

* * *

Exam week was finally over. Orion had excelled in all his tests and Mistress Galathea had been perplexed and then over joyous when he presented his spell. He had finally decided on casting it in parseltongue. Now that the war was starting there wasn't any reason to keep his ability concealed and it would start the rumor that would undoubtedly reach Voldemort's ears and that played in his favor. Let Voldemort now about him in advance, let him wonder about him. He had created a spell that conjured a great magical basilisk that only obeyed the command of the caster and had no counter-spells since the only spell that could vanish her had to be spoken in parseltongue. His idea, of course, had come from his discovery of the creature of the Chamber of Secrets and the spell was mighty useful. He had cast her with her eyes closed, obviously, and had made her strike against one of the empty student's desk which had been snapped into two in her powerful jaws. He had loved the expression he had seen in his friends' and the teacher's face. They had been alarmed at first but were soon cheering at the creature. Dark wizards simply loved powerful creatures, even more so the mighty basilisk, Queen of Snakes. 

Orion was walking alone from the Great Hall towards the library when he saw Headmaster Karkaroff approaching him. He gave a small frown. The Headmaster never usually interacted personally with the students and he had been missing from dinner on a regular basis as of lately. He waited patiently for the wizard to reach him and Karkaroff stopped in front of him surveying him with scrutinizing black eyes.

"Mr. Black," Karkaroff said in a thick Slavic accent, "I wish to speak to you of a very serious matter. Could you accompany me to my office where we can talk more calmly?"

Orion nodded and walked in silence besides Karkaroff. What was all this about? Was he in trouble because his basilisk had destroyed school property? Surely not. It wasn't as if the desk couldn't be easily repaired with a well placed Reparo.

They reached Karkaroff's office in one of the tallest towers of the school and they entered the room. Orion saw that it was a very large round room full of dark object and a great library on a side. What made him frown was that there were several trunks filled with things and his desk and many shelves were empty. Karkaroff had been packing his possessions!

Suddenly, Karkaroff spun around to face him and said to him, "I have heard many things about you, Mr. Black, and I have observed and followed your progress these two years and that has been all the confirmation I needed." He paused and then said warily, "I wished I had more time. I had thought that I would be here to see your development and to help you. But I can't stay any longer." He have a small shudder and lifted his left arm's cuff, he showed his arm to Orion and Orion gasped when he saw the Dark Mark darkly etched in Karkaroff skin. Karkaroff said, "I has been getting darker during this year and I can't ignore it any longer. I guess you know as well as I do what this means." Orion silently nodded his head. Karkaroff reached into his robe's pocket and took out a thin silver necklace with a triangle-shaped pendant. He placed it over Orion's head and set it around his neck. He then urgently whispered, "Wear it at all times. When the time comes the portkey will activate."

Orion confusedly asked him, "Where will it take me? And when will it happen?"

Karkaroff replied quickly, "When the time is right it will activate. It will send you to someone that can give you more information. I can tell you nothing else."

Karkaroff brusquely grabbed Orion's shoulders and clutched them painfully. He frantically looked into Orion's eyes, "I know what you are, what you're destined to become. You must succeed, you're our last hope. If you can't do it, nobody can and all is lost."

Orion frowned in confusion and Karkaroff released him, he turned his back at him and sealed the trunks that were already full. He cast a spell to make them apparate away and grabbed a fur coat and put it on. He turned again to face Orion and sadly said, "I wished I had more time. Decades ago I pledge to help you but there's nothing I can do for you now except tell you that what Master Helheim told you about the Deathly Hallows isn't a legend. They're real, they're yours. Seek them."

Karkaroff stepped forwards and forcefully grabbed Orion's chin and made him look into his pitch black eyes, "Don't fear your powers, embrace them. They'll never harm you."

With those last words Karkaroff spun around and grabbed a stone that was the only object sitting on his desk. The headmaster disappeared with a pop when the portkey activated and Orion stood dazzled in the middle of the deserted office.

He grabbed the necklace that Karkaroff had given him and looked down at the pendant. Grindelwald's mark. The pendant was the same symbol he had seen at the school's wall. The Deathly Hallows' representation.


	13. The link & Occlumency

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to my reviewers again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

**I desperately need a beta. If anyone knows about one, please let me know! **

Now, I think my last AN was misinterpreted, Orion will not be losing his humanity, he'll just get darker – dark doesn't mean evil - and according to his plans he has to become ruthless when interacting with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but he'll still be himself, he won't be cruel.

As for Karkaroff, he is and remains a dark wizard. The fact that he's fleeing doesn't mean that he turned to the other side, simply that he knows that Voldemort will want to punish him severely or probably kill him. Not all dark wizards are Voldemort's followers but that doesn't mean that they're light or that they'll turn to the light.

As for Voldemort merging his soul back, notice that he is only merging his two "active" soul pieces in order to give a body to his oldest soul that is already out there in the world. It doesn't indicate anything concerning his other horcruxes, those souls aren't "active", they're locked in objects and Voldemort could just keep them that way since he doesn't want to stop being immortal, he doesn't plan on merging them all back.

As for the HPDM pairing, I don't know yet what will happen between them but the main pairing is still and will always be HPLV, regardless if Orion and Draco become more than friends in the future. Orion and Draco are cousins twice removed, Narcissa is Sirius' cousin, not his sister, therefore a relationship between them wouldn't be incestuous. And you have to remember what Sirius told Orion, that merging the Black bloodline with the Malfoy one again will purify it. As was explained in previous chapters, dark wizards can only have children between themselves to maintain their dark blood and magic, they usually marry distant relatives in order to purify their blood and make it stronger, so the union between Orion and Draco is greatly desired by the Malfoys and is in fact one of the strongest for the same reason that Draco is also partly a Black. The dark wizards don't see anything wrong with this. Of course that marriages between siblings doesn't happen, but they do between cousins. Sirius' parents for instance were first cousins according to JKR's Black tree-line.

(Warning: I talk about what happened in book 7, so if you haven't read it yet and don't want me to spoil the plot, skip this note)

About Voldemort and the Deathly Hallows, according to book 7 Voldemort didn't know about the DH until he started looking for a wand to defeat Harry's, and when he learned about the DH he only seemed to care about the Elder Wand and didn't know about the location of the two others or cared to find them. It wasn't even explained if he knew what the two other DH were. Therefore I'm assuming that he doesn't know about the legend, which makes sense since he was brought up in a muggle orphanage and he wouldn't have heard about the wizarding children's tale of the Three Brothers. So in my story he won't know that they're real and we'll have to see if he ever discovers them and what his reaction might be to them.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The following days Orion barely noticed his surroundings. He was still thinking about all that had happened. Particularly about what Karkaroff had told him. He already knew that the Deathly Hallows were real but Karkaroff had said that they were his and that he should seek them. In what way were the Hallows related to him? Why was it important that he had them? What also troubled him was that Karkaroff had said that he knew what he was, what his destiny was. But what did he mean by that? He was Orion Black, nothing more and nothing else. Karkaroff couldn't be talking about his Boy Who Lived status, nobody knew that he had been Harry Potter and therefore he couldn't be referring to the destiny that the light wizards wanted Harry Potter to fulfill, that of killing Voldemort and saving them all if the Dark Lord ever returned. No, Karkaroff had referred to something else. And Karkaroff had also said that he had pledged to help him decades ago, how could that be if he wasn't even born yet? He didn't understand. But then he remembered the two spirits of the Chamber of Whispers, they had said something along the same lines… that he was the one… The one to do what? What was he supposed to do? They said they had been waiting for him but that he was something unexpected, something different. What were they talking about? Could it be possible that Karkaroff knew them and they had told him something about Orion? He decided to be patient to avoid getting frustrated by how little he knew about what was going on concerning himself. Others obviously knew something about him that he didn't but now that Karkaroff was gone he couldn't ask anyone else. He wondered if he should wear the pendant like Karkaroff had urged him to. He didn't like the idea of being portkeyed to who knew where in the least expected moment. Could it be dangerous for him? But Karkaroff had seemed to truly want to help him and he wouldn't get any answers any other way. So he just charmed the pendant to look like a small black onyx stone and decided to always wear it. He just hoped the portkey would activate soon. He needed some answers.

When the school learned that Karkaroff had fled rumors ran wild among the students. Vulcan Vagnarov had quickly assumed the position of Headmaster and everything turned back to normal but Orion noticed certain disquiet amongst the teachers. He knew why Karkaroff had left, when Voldemort had gotten stronger by possessing the girl or whatever he did to her, the Dark Mark had slowly started to show again and when he obtained his body it was clear that the Death Eaters would see it darkly etched in their forearms. He wondered about what the Death Eaters thought about that. He hadn't had any other vision so he guessed that Voldemort hadn't merged back his two soul pieces and therefore hadn't contacted his followers yet. He just hoped Karkaroff would manage to stay away from Voldemort's clutches long enough to explain himself without being killed. The poor wizard had helped many and he didn't deserve to die under Voldemort's wand.

The Dueling Tournament had been cancelled since it was to take place the day after Karkaroff had left and the Headmaster was the one that usually oversaw the Tournament. As a sign of respect for the former Headmaster, Romulus Rosier had decided to cancel it and just test the students himself. Orion didn't know if he should feel disappointed or relieved. With so many things happening to him, he was partly glad that he could have that small respite. He did excellent in his duel against Rosier, though obviously he didn't win. He hadn't used all his powers anyways so he didn't feel discouraged, and Rosier had praised him on his control and inventiveness.

A few days later, Orion was seating in the end-of-year feast and was absent-mindedly poking his food. The only one he had told about Voldemort's return had been Lezander but now he wondered if he should tell Calypso as well. He guessed that she would learn about it when Voldemort summoned the Death Eaters and her father went to him to become one, but she was his friend and had always confided in him about what his father and the other purebloods did, even when her father had asked her not to tell anyone. So he owed her to be honest with her. He turned around to watch her. She seemed concerned about something and every once in a while nervously twirled one of her long black locks with her finger. He leaned closer to her and said in a whisper, "Calypso, why do you look so concerned? Has something happened?"

Calypso was startled out of her musings but soon smiled warmly at him. She replied in a low voice, "I don't know but I think something is going on. Father has been going out a lot this last week and that's very unusual for him. He never does so when the school term hasn't ended yet. I just wondered if it has anything to do with what the heads of the dark families were planning at the beginning of our second school year. And besides the whole thing with the Chamber of Secrets was never resolved. They never found the girl and the attacks stopped, but what happened? Did their plan fail? Is that why they're meeting again?"

Orion felt Lezander tense besides him and he looked at him. Lezander seemed uncertain and just gave him a look as if saying that it was his choice to reveal the matter to Calypso or not.

Orion sighed and quickly cast a muffling spell around the three of them. Calypso looked up at him in curiosity and he said, "I believe I know what happened. Karkaroff asked me to meet him the day he left," Orion saw Lezander frowning, he hadn't told him about that, "I'm not sure why he showed it to me but he bared his left arm and the Dark Mark was completely black and visible. He implied that it meant that the Dark Lord had returned. I think that what happened with the girl and the Chamber of Secrets is related to his return. It would make sense since it was planned by the heads of the dark wizarding families. I believe we can safely assume that their plan was successful and that the Dark Lord will be summoning the Death Eaters soon."

Calypso frowned and asked, "But why did Karkaroff want to speak to you? And why did he tell you about the Dark Lord's return? You're just a student."

Orion paused, "Oh, he just wanted to ask me about my parseltoungue ability. He heard about it from Mistress Galatea and was curious. But I don't know why he showed me his mark. Maybe to explain why he was fleeing. He must feel guilty for abandoning the school."

Calypso nodded. She seemed to believe him but he saw Lezander looking at him with a frown. Orion mentally sighed. Of course Lezander would suspect, he knew about the visions and knew that Orion had known about the Dark Lord's return before Karkaroff had left.

"It now makes sense that the dark purebloods are meeting," said Calypso thoughtfully, "The Death Eaters must have seen their Dark Marks and must be wondering about it. But I don't think they have seen the Dark Lord yet. My father would have told me since he's going to request to become one and he promised me to tell me as soon as it happened. I wonder what the Dark Lord is waiting for?"

Orion replied, "I don't know but I'm worried about what will happen when he comes back. We're very young and you and I wanted to be involved in the war. I don't think there's much we can do if the Dark Lord resumes the war right away."

Calypso laughed, "Oh, I won't be deterred by my age and you shouldn't either. I don't think the Dark Lord will allow me to become a Death Eater, he never takes ones so young as ourselves, but we can help in many ways. And besides we have been preparing for the war for a year already. I know you have been training as well and you're a very good dueler, Orion. And the war is bound to last for many years so our time will come. And I don't think that the Dark Lord will start the war immediately. Many things have changed since he left and the light wizards are more powerful than ever. He was always a brilliant strategist. I think he will bid his time and conceal his return from the rest of the wizarding world until he's ready to strike."

Orion nodded. Yes, that made sense. He would do the same if he was in the Dark Lord's position. "You're right. It would be disadvantageous for him to let the light wizards know about his return, especially Dumbledore. Dumbledore would surely tell the Ministry about it and would soon regroup the Order of the Phoenix. The longest he remains ignorant about the Dark Lord's return, the better." Orion frowned when he remembered something. Dumbledore had Snape and Snape had the Dark Mark. Had Snape told Dumbledore already about the reappearance of the Dark Mark and what it implied? Did Dumbledore already know? And with the whole Chamber of Secrets affair Dumbledore would soon connect the dots and realize that the Dark Lord was truly back for good.

Calypso saw his frown and asked, "What are you concerned about?"

Orion decided to be honest, "What if Dumbledore already knows?" Calypso raised her eyebrows and he continued, "Has your father ever told you anything about Severus Snape?"

Calypso frowned trying to remember if she had ever heard that name before and replied, "I think he was a Death Eater during the first war, right?"

Orion nodded, "Yes, he was but in his trial he was defended by Dumbledore. Dumbledore said that he had been spying for him all that time and Snape was acquitted and went to Hogwarts. He's currently their Potions Master. I just wonder about his true loyalties. If he was really Dumbledore's spy he would have told him about the Dark Mark and Dumbledore might already suspect the Dark Lord's return. That would be very prejudicial to us."

Calypso nodded her head and said, "That's true. But we can't be certain about Snape's loyalties. Maybe he was spying on Dumbledore under the Dark Lord's orders as well. I don't think the Dark Lord could so easily be fooled by one of his Death Eaters. I heard from my father that the Dark Lord was a very powerful Legilimens and frequently scanned his followers' minds in search for traitors."

Orion instantly paled. He hadn't known that about Voldemort! Dear Merlin, Voldemort would find out that he was the Boy Who Lived in an instant if he ever decided to see his memories! And Sirius! Sirius couldn't pretend to be his follower if he truly didn't feel that way. Voldemort would kill him as well!

They kept talking about the Dark Lord and what the war would be like but Orion barely paid any attention. As soon as the feast was over he quickly told his friends he had something to do and he intercepted Master Sylvanus Selvans just as he was leaving the Great Hall. He had heard from some older Hydras that he taught Occlumency & Legilimency.

The tall blonde wizard looked at him with curiosity, "Yes, my boy? How can I help you?"

Orion fidgeted. How could he explain his need to learn Occlumency at such a young age? "Excuse me, Master Selvans. I have heard that you teach Occlumency & Legilimency and I was wondering in what year we would be having your class."

Selvans raised an eyebrow and looked at Orion's crest on his robes and then said more relaxed, "Ah, you're a Hydra. Well, in that case I can tell you that you'll be having class with me in your forth year."

Orion swallowed. That was ages from now! He couldn't wait that long! He looked pleadingly into the wizard's hazel eyes and said, "I'm sorry but I need to learn it as soon as I can. Could you please help me?"

Selvans frowned, "Why would you need to learn it now? You're too young to be concerned about it," Then he smiled at him, "If you're so fascinated by the arts you don't have to worry, the years will pass by quickly and soon you'll be in my class."

Orion shook his head in desperation and clutched the older wizard's arm, "No, you don't understand! I can't wait that long! You must help me, please!" Orion realized that he had disrespectfully grabbed the professor's arm and soon released it, "Please forgive, me." He said softly, bowing his head.

Selvans took Orion's chin to raise his head and asked with a frown, "Who are you, boy?"

Orion replied softly, "Orion Black." He was surprised when he saw a flash of recognition in Selvans' eyes.

Selvans dropped his hand from Orion's chin and said with a curt nod, "I'll help you. Come into my office tomorrow morning before leaving the school and I'll give you some books you can study during the summer. I can offer you private lessons next term. I won't ask why you need to learn them now but know this, you'll have to give me your full attention and work hard if you want to master them in such a short period of time. I usually teach it for two years and it's not easy. Many don't have the ability to truly become masters of it." Orion nodded and Selvans looked at him contemplatively and said, "If your need is very urgent I can recommend a tutor for the summer."

Orion replied gratefully, "Thank you, Master Selvans, for all your help. I'm interested in having a tutor this summer as well."

Selvans nodded and replied, "Very well, come tomorrow morning by my office and I'll give you his name and contact information, and the books."

* * *

Orion was tightly hugged by Sirius as soon as his feet landed on Saint Petersburg's pier. 

"Are you alright? Has it happened again?" Sirius asked in a caring and concerned whisper.

Orion looked up at his father and smiled warmly at him, "No, it hasn't." He knew Sirius had been climbing walls ever since he wrote to him telling him everything that had happened in the last vision and in the one of his first year. Sirius had replied extremely concerned but had said that they should best talk about it personally. So they hadn't discussed it further in their letters.

They flooed to Black Manor and sat in the parlor drinking butterbeers.

Sirius turned to him and asked sadly, "Why didn't you tell me before about your link with Voldemort? Why didn't you tell me in your first year when it happened for the first time?"

Orion cringed in guilt. He had detected Sirius' hurt tone of voice and he regretted not telling him before. He replied in a small soft voice, "I'm sorry Father, but I know how you feel about the Dark Arts and I thought that… that you wouldn't like it that I had a connection to Voldemort…I didn't know how you would react-"

Sirius stood up and raised his son from his armchair to embrace him, "Oh, my little young pup. I'm sorry if my reticence with the Dark Arts made you believe that I would ever be angry at you for something like that. Your connection to Voldemort isn't your fault, but that's beside the point. It doesn't really matter to me that you're studying the Dark Arts. I don't care if you finally become a dark wizard or plan on supporting Voldemort. I only care for your wellbeing. I will love you and care for you no matter what. You're the joy of my life and I want you to be able to come to me with any of your problems."

Orion felt his eyes moisten and he clutched his father tighter and whispered, "Thank you, Father. Your support and understanding means the world to me."

Sirius took them to a large couch and they sat together. He grabbed Orion's hands and asked him, "You're certain then that Voldemort is back?"

Orion sighed and replied, "Yes. And you know about my theory that this time it was another piece of Voldemort's soul that obtained a body. The soul of the Sorcerer's Stone affair is now somewhere hiding and the corporeal Voldemort is currently looking for him in order to merge so that they can both share a body. Though I think the merge would be complete and they would be one entity again."

Sirius frowned in confusion, "But all this about two pieces of a soul, it's very strange. I have never heard that such a thing is possible."

Orion nodded, "Me neither, but he did it somehow. And the Death Eaters know he's back."

Sirius' eyes snapped to look at him and said in alarm, "How do they know? Has Voldemort already summoned his Death Eaters?"

"No, I don't believe he will until he's complete again. But I.." Orion paused. How much should he tell his father about what had happened with Karkaroff? He understood the need to tell him everything about Voldemort but this was something different. Something he felt deep inside that no one should know. "Headmaster Karkaroff asked me to see me before he fled. He wanted to ask me about my parseltongue abilities but the important part is that he revealed his Dark Mark to me. It had returned and he explained that it meant that the Dark Lord was alive. And the others Death Eaters will see their marks as well and know that the Dark Lord will soon be with them."

Sirius warily sighed, "So there's no doubt then. The war will begin."

Orion nodded but then a thought flashed in his mind and he gasped, "By Merlin, I shouldn't have told you!"

Sirius looked at him frowning, "Orion, I thought that you understood that you can trust –"

But Orion quickly interrupted him and said in agitation, "No, you don't understand. Voldemort is a Legilimens! If you're ever in his presence he'll be able to see your memories. He'll see this conversation. He'll find out that you know about his soul pieces! He'll kill you in an instant! By Morgana, what have I done? I've endangered you!"

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he said in a scared voice, "He'll find out that you're Lily's son from my memories as well. He'll know that you're the Boy Who Lived."

Orion nodded and said urgently, "Yes. Father, you must learn Occlumency with me. It's vital. I have the name of a dark wizard that can teach us. We should dedicate all our time to learn it as fast as we can."

Sirius nodded his head, "Very well, I'll write to the tutor right away."

Orion looked at him seriously and said, "What are your plans concerning the war?"

Sirius sighed, "Your link to Voldemort changes everything. We can't escape him now and it's important for you to be in his good books. If he ever finds out about the link he could cause you great harm. Not just because you can see into him but because he'll know you were once Harry Potter. You said in your letter that you thought Occlumency could help you with the link as well, but we can't be sure he'll never find out anyways. So it's best that when he finds out he already regards our family favorably. If he is sure we're his loyal supporters he'll be less likely to harm you." He paused and warily said, "I think it's best for us if I became a Death Eater to prove our family's support."

Orion clutched Sirius' hand and said concerned, "I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. I don't think you're aware of the things you'll have to participate in. You'll have to learn the Dark Arts. You'll have to cast the Unforgivables. Are you truly prepared for that?"

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "I'm aware of that. And please don't think that I'm sacrificing myself for you. It's not your fault and we both know that it's the best course of action for me to take. I already know some Dark Arts spells and my training as an Auror will help me. I have seen the horrors of war. I'm prepared for it again. I know I'll have to act my part but I'm a Black. Voldemort will consider me an asset and I'll gain Lucius Malfoy's and Bellatrix's support. He will undoubtedly attempt to attack Azkahban to release the innumerable followers that are currently there. My cousin will suspect me at first but I think that afterwards she'll be over joyous that I turned sides. She'll be a valuable ally. And Malfoy as well, considering the negotiations concerning you and Draco. They're both inner circle Death Eaters and it will be advantageous for us if I become one as well. I'll be able to provide you with information and thus we'll know if he ever attempts to look for Harry Potter. There's no other way. We need to know his plans."

Orion sadly nodded. He knew it was true. They needed inside information and they needed to prove that they supported Voldemort but he was concerned for Sirius' wellbeing. He feared that Sirius would crack under the pressure and guilt of being a Death Eater. Voldemort would be sending him to raids. Sirius would probably have to kill light wizards. He didn't know if his father was ready for that.

Orion softly said to him, "You might be forced to battle against the Order of the Phoenix."

Sirius bowed his head and whispered, "I know." Then he raised his head, "They consider me a traitor anyways, I don't think they'll have much compunction about killing me. It's just… I don't know what I would do if I ever faced Remus. I would never injure him and I know he wouldn't attack me, but what will he think when I tell him that I've become a Death Eater?"

Orion gently grabbed his father's hand, "I think he'll understand when you explain to him that you're doing it to protect me. He loves you and he knows about my plans. I believe he already suspects that you'll be on opposing sides of the battle field. But he told me he understood my position so I think he'll understand yours as well."

Sirius nodded his head, "I don't know when to tell him-"

Orion interrupted him, "You can only tell him when Voldemort makes his return public. If you tell him before you'll be forcing Remus to choose between telling Dumbledore or keeping your trust. It would be unfair to him. And you cannot tell him about what we know about Voldemort either, or my visions."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry," replied Sirius.

Orion sat back and said, "I suspect Dumbledore might know already and he might be forming the Order of the Phoenix again," Sirius looked at him in surprise and Orion continued, "Snape could've told him about his Dark Mark."

Sirius snorted and replied nastily, "Snivellus is a traitor. He was and always will be a Death Eater." Then he groaned, "Oh Merlin, I'll have to endure his presence at the Death Eaters' meetings!"

Orion sniggered, "Oh, Father. I think it's about time you buried the hatch."

Sirius indignantly replied, "Never! He's a nasty wizard. Always going around hexing people and using dark spells."

Orion shook his head in amusement, "He hexed you because you cornered the poor man three to one. And besides you'll be casting dark spells as well. You have to at least attempt a truce." Then he said seriously, "But always keep in mind that he might be working for Dumbledore. Don't trust him for a second."

Sirius scoffed, "You can rest assured of that. I wouldn't trust Snivellus as far as I could throw him."

Orion remembered something and widened his eyes and gasped, "Pettigrew. You might cross paths with Pettigrew."

Sirius' face soon turned dark and he fisted his hands. He fiercely spat, "Nothing will prevent me from killing him the moment I lay eyes on him. That filthy rat will get what he deserves."

Orion said in alarm, "No, Father, you can't! Voldemort won't be happy if you do so! He'll suspect you. You have to act as a loyal Death Eater!"

Sirius turned angrily at him, "You ask too much, Orion! I can't allow the man that caused your mother's death to go unpunished!"

Orion desperately clutched Sirius' robes, "Very well, I understand. But don't attack him without first asking for Voldemort's permission! I don't think he'll allow you to kill him but he'll surely let you punish him. You just can't do it on your own initiative. Voldemort is very strict with his Death Eaters and doesn't like it when they act on their own accord."

Sirius frowned at him, "How do you know all this?"

Orion paused. He knew this and much more from all his lately talks with Tom. He was learning about the dynamics between the Death Eaters and it was both fascinating and complex. Voldemort truly had them tightly controlled and there were countless little details to remember about how to ask for favors, how to address him under different circumstances, how to gain his trust, to name a few.

"My friend Calypso Rosier told me about it," Orion replied calmly.

Sirius just nodded, "Very well. I'll listen to you. But I'll get my revenge no matter what," he grunted.

Orion was satisfied and then changed subjects, "How will you manage to become a Death Eater?"

Sirius smirked at him, "Very easy, Lucius has been trying to convince me for a long time so I just have to tell him that I've made up my mind. I guess I should write to him before the Dark Lord returns to them so that he doesn't suspect that I do it out of self-interest but because I truly believe in their cause. Once Lucius knows that I want to be a follower he'll inform Voldemort and I'll be summoned."

"Alright, we're all set then. I'm going to bed, it has been a long day. Good-night, Father," said Orion leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

Sirius grabbed his hand to prevent him from getting up from the couch and said with a grin,"You need a name."

Orion looked at him as if he were mad, "A name? I already have a name!"

Sirius laughed, "For your animagus form. I was thinking about FluffyWings," he said with a mischievous glint.

Orion choked and spluttered indignantly, "Certainly not! And I'm not fluffy! I'm a great menacing black eagle," he said puffing out his chest.

Sirius chuckled and ruffled his hair, "What about Blackwing, then?"

Orion smiled at him, "Yes, I like that. Thank you."

* * *

The following month the tutor that Selvans had recommended to Orion came to Black Manor to teach them Occlumency. He was an old patient dark wizard called Benedictus Beneren. "A dark wizard named Benedictus, oh, the ironies of life!" Sirius had said in amusement. Orion was grasping the matter quickly since he also read abundantly about it in the books Selvans had given him, but Sirius seemed to be having a hard time. Orion even lent him his books but it didn't help much. Beneren had only told them that it was to be expected. Not all wizards could learn it and there wasn't much that could be done. One was either born with the ability or wasn't. Sirius should still practice so that in time he could be able to somewhat protect his mind but he would never be able to prevent a mind invasion from a powerful Legilimens. On the other hand, Beneren said that Orion showed great promise and that if he kept up with his nightly practices and meditations he would grasp it soon. 

Orion received letters from his friends and the ones that interested him the most were Calypso's. She said that the most important Death Eaters had started to have meetings since they all expected the Dark Lord to turn up in any moment. They were already joining resources and planning political moves in many of the Ministries of Magic. Their main objective was to make the politicians skeptic about the Dark Lord's possible return. They knew that Dumbledore would be moving masses as soon as he found out so they had also started a dismerit campaign against him: convincing ministry officials in high places that Dumbledore was getting senile, pointing at Ginerva Weasley's dissppearance and all the petrifications of muggleborns, indicating his inability to find the Chamber of Secrets to prevent the attacks and that they never caught the real perpetrator, to show that Dumbledore wasn't capable anymore of keeping Hogwarts safe and that he was getting too old.

He wrote back asking how she knew so much and she proudly replied that her father was grooming her to become a Death Eater and that he thought it important to teach her about their political maneuverings so that she saw how it was done. It was really fascinating. The Death Eaters were truly very cunning and resourceful. Oh, he knew that the minor Death Eaters were mostly mindless brutes that liked bloodshed, but the inner circle Death Eaters and others of important standing in their circle were truly admirable wizards.

Weeks later, Orion was absorbed in his Occlumency book while seating in the library when a sharp pain crossed his forehead. He had barely time to shout for his father when he felt as if his body was being ripped apart. He screamed with all his might and his body started to violently convulse as the pain impossibly intensified. He didn't understand what was happening but then he saw images flashing in his mind… He had just finished drinking a potion and he dropped the vial…his body started to shake but he gritted his teeth and started the parseltongue ritual incantations…. he saw a great black hooded figure gliding towards him….he kept repeating words that he couldn't discern…. he dropped to his knees and clutched the earth desperately to prevent his arms from snapping as his body started to convulse… the black figure entered his body and he screamed in pain…he felt a great ripping pain all through his body and felt how it started to change…he started to feel afraid that something had gone wrong… the pain was too unbearable….he finally blacked out from the intensity of it.

Orion took a deep intake of breath and opened his eyes. His body hurt everywhere and he felt as if he had been trampled over by a herd of hippogriffs. He saw that he was laying on top of Sirius and that they were both on the library floor. Sirius had his arms and legs around him, locked with his and he was wheezing from the strain of restraining Orion.

"I think…I think Voldemort has just merged back," said Orion with a rasping voice.

Sirius released him and gently helped him into a plush chair. He ran his fingers across Orion's sweaty forehead and said, "Yes, I thought it could be the case. Does something hurt? Are you alright?"

Orion shook his head and then flinched at the pain the movement had caused. Sirius seeing this immediately called for a house-elf and asked it to bring a cup of water and some potions from their stock.

After Orion had taken his potions he lay back on his armchair and said, "It was different from the other visions. I saw flashes of what happened from his point of view but I wasn't inside him. I don't even want to imagine the pain he must have gone through if what I felt was just a small sample of it. I think it was the potion he took that prevented me from experiencing it as if I was truly him. He also used a parseltongue ritual but I couldn't make out the words." Orion sighed and looked sadly at Sirius, "Will you be going to him soon?"

Sirius sat in front of him and said, "Most probably. Lucius already believes that I want to be a follower and you know that he confided in me that they were expecting the Dark Lord's return soon. As you know I have been going to some of the meetings this last month and they're starting to trust me a little bit more. I'll fully have their confidence when the Dark Lord marks me. And I think it'll be very soon. No doubt that Lucius will smugly tell him how he managed to turn the Head of the Black House to the dark side," he said with a lopsided grin.

Orion laughed, "Yes, that would be very much like him." Then he added with a grin, "You're really getting along with him, aren't you?"

Sirius huffed, "He has helped me in some business affairs and has told me more about the Death Eaters and such, but that's all. He's still the same cunning and self-serving Lucius as ever."

Orion chuckled, "It's okay to like him. I truly believe he's a good man." Sirius snorted but Orion continued, "He is a great political strategist and financial whiz. And I know he loves Draco and believes that what he's doing is for Draco's sake, for his future. I think you and him have more in common than you know. You're both doing it all for your sons. He's just more outwardly cold and guarded than you, but that's normal considering he has always been around dark wizards while you were with light wizards. So you shouldn't judge him so harshly."

Sirius sighed, "I know. I can tell that he's trying to get to know me better but I always get suspicious about his motives. I guess I can be a little more amiable and open towards him without revealing anything important."

"Yes, I think that would be great. Not all dark wizards are bad, you know. You have to be able to see the goodness in them as well. They deserve the chance," said Orion.

Sirius nodded his head but then grabbed Orion's hand and said urgently, "We know now that I don't have much time before seeing Voldemort. And I haven't been able to learn Occlumency. You have been doing great and Beneren said that in a few more months you'll be able to protect your mind, but that's not the case with me and I don't have months anyway. There's only one possible solution."

Orion looked up at him frowning and silently urged him to continue.

Sirius looked into his son's eyes and said resolutely, "You'll have to obliviate some of my memories."

Orion jumped from his seat and said, "What? Are you mad? I can't do that!"

Sirius calmly replied, "You have learned how to obliviate in your Dark Arts subject, haven't you?"

"Yes, but that's not-" replied Orion.

Sirius interrupted him, "Then there's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you can manage."

Orion sighed and warily replied, "Alright. What memories do you want me to obliviate?"

"Everything you told me concerning Voldemort's souls and his link with you." He hesitated for a moment and seemed to arm himself with courage and added, "About your mother and what happened between us."

Orion's eyes widened and he cried, "I can't let you do that! I can't take your memories of her away from you! You loved her!"

Sirius grabbed his shoulders and said with difficulty, "Yes, I did and I still do, but it's something that could endanger you. If he sees one single memory of an intimate moment between her and me, he'll know that you're Harry Potter. You will also have to erase the memories of the first time we met and how we discovered that you were my son."

Orion shook his head desperately in denial, "No, I won't. I refuse." Then he looked up at his father and said, "And besides, won't he find it very peculiar that you have all this gaps in your memory? He'll suspect something."

"No, I have already thought about it. I can easily explain it by saying that it was part of the effects the Dementors had on me. As you know they feed on happy memories and in time the memories wither and disappear when they're feed on for too long," replied Sirius.

Orion broke free from his father and shouted, "I don't care! I won't do it! I won't take away the memory of my mother from you!"

Sirius turned angrily to him and said, "You have to! My memories might cause your death!"

Orion clutched his father's robes and said tearfully, "Please, I beg you, don't ask this of me. I can't... I can't be the one responsible for taking away your last few happy memories of her...your love for her."

Sirius looked sadly at him but replied with determination, "I'm sorry, son. But you must do it. There's no other way!"

Orion halted and his eyes widened. He said excitedly, "Yes, there is! It's mentioned in one of my Occlumency books. There're these magical basins called pensieves that allow you to store your memories. You take each memory out with your wand, they're like silver strands, and you place them in the pensieve. And then you will have no recollection of that memory! It's the perfect solution!"

Sirius frowned in thought, "Yes…pensieves…I think I might have heard about them." Then he grinned at Orion, "Excellent! I'll see where I can get one."

But Orion quickly turned sad, "But you won't remember her anyways. I won't be able to talk to you about her, you won't know about my link or that I'm the Boy Who Lived. You won't really know who I am," he said in a soft voice and a tear escaped from his eyes.

Sirius sighed and hugged him, "I'll know that you're my son, I'll know that I love you. What I'm truly sorry is that you won't be able to confide in me about what happens with your link. That would be dangerous. But I can still place the memories back. Whenever we need to talk about you I can place them back and remember that you were Harry Potter, that you were Lily's." He drew back and smiled at his son, "So you see, it's not so bad. We'll still be able to talk honestly between us. You just can't tell me anymore secrets about Voldemort. I don't care to end up with my mind looking like a swiss cheese," he said with a grin.

Orion gave a small laugh and nodded his head, "Very well. You're right, it's the only solution we have left. You'll have to put a lot of protection wards on your pensive just in case someone ever attempts to break into Black Manor."

Sirius replied, "An impossible feat, I assure you, but I'll do it all the same."

Orion frowned and said, "But wait, there's no need for you to be without your memories most of the time, just take them out before Death Eater meetings."

Sirius shook his head, "But we can't be sure when I'll meet someone that can use Legilimency on me."

Orion replied convincingly, "Nonsense, there aren't many that can manage it. Trust me, there's no need for you to be without them. Just take them out before meeting with the purebloods or the Death Eaters and that will be safe enough."

Sirius turned thoughtful but then conceded.

Orion frowned and said worriedly, "What about Remus? He knows about us. And now that I think about it if Voldemort is a Legilimens it would make sense that Dumbledore was one as well, considering that he's just as powerful."

Sirius grinned widely at him, "Ah, but werewolves are natural Occlumens."

Orion's eyes widened and he said in awe, "They are?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, with their first transformation they acquire many characteristics of the wolf and one of them are the mind barriers. The vampires are also natural Occlumens if I'm not mistaken."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Orion. Vampires as well! Lezander was so lucky! And that also made him feel safer since Lezander knew about his visions.

Sirius was searching his robe's pocket and he took out what seemed to be a small silver hand mirror. He gave to it Orion and said, "I went to Grimmauld Place to retrieve this. I want you to take it with you to Durmstrang. It's a two-way mirror, I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions," he said smiling forlornly.

They spent Orion's thirteenth birthday quietly. Orion didn't think there was much to celebrate considering the dark times that were ahead of them and had convinced Sirius to spend his birthday together at the manor. Sirius had given him a Firebolt, a brand new broom that had just gone out to the market. And they had spent the day flying lazily around the estate. To his relief, Orion noticed that he had gone through a growth spurt and was much taller and Sirius told him that he already looked like a young man. Orion never looked at himself much in the mirror so he spotted quickly the changes his body had gone through this last year. His face was more masculine and had lost the roundness it had before. His cheeks were more marked and his jaw stronger. His eyes seemed to have gotten larger and his black hair reached his ears. His shoulders had broadened a bit and his lean muscles were more accentuated. All in all, Orion had to admit that he cut an impressive figure.

* * *

It was the day before returning back to Durmstrang for his third year when Orion heard a crash coming from Sirius' study. He quickly ran to the room and saw that Sirius had thrown his glass against the fireplace and he was clutching a newspaper. Sirius seemed livid with anger and Orion slowly approached him. 

"Father, what happened? Are you well?" asked Orion in concern.

Sirius turned his fierce eyes to him and said with a voice shaking in fury, "He'll be at Hogwarts." And he extended the newspaper to Orion.

Orion took it and saw that it was an English newspaper, the Daily Prophet. He saw a large moving picture of the Weasley family that according to he heading had won some prize and had gone to Egypt to visit their son Bill Weasley. The family didn't seem too happy, he could tell that they still suffered greatly because of the disappearance of their only daughter and he felt a sharp stab of remorse. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and to try to understand what his father was so angry about."Who do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

Sirius advanced towards him, ripped the Daily Prophet from Orion's hand and stabbed his finger at the picture of the youngest Weasley boy. Sirius hissed, "Pettigrew. See the rat that the boy is holding? It's Pettigrew. I would recognize him anywhere. He has a missing toe."

Orion looked closer at the picture and saw indeed that Ron Weasley was holding an old looking rat with a missing toe. He raised his head to look at his father and said warily, "What are you planning to do?"

Sirius maniacally laughed, "Go to Hogwarts, of course! I'll find out where the boy sleeps and capture Peter and I'll kill him slowly," he said viciously.

Orion looked at his father in alarm and said, "You can't go to Hogwarts! The Dementors are still looking for you! And there's Dumbledore as well!"

But Sirius didn't seem concerned about that, "I'll use my animagus form. They won't detect me."

Orion urgently grabbed Sirius' arm and said, "No! It's too dangerous. Let Remus take care of him. You know that he wrote saying that Dumbledore had hired him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Just tell him about Pettigrew and let him capture him!"

Sirius snapped at him, "No, Peter is mine! Remus won't exact vengeance, he'll just turn him in!"

"But that's perfect! He'll turn Pettigrew to the Aurors and your name will be cleared!" replied Orion.

Sirius violently shook his head, "I don't care about being cleared! I'm going to become a Death Eater anyway!"

Orion was getting desperate, "You can kill him or whatever you want to do with him when you see him at the Death Eaters' gatherings. There's no reason for you to go to Hogwarts and risk capture!"

Sirius laughed again without feeling, "I know Peter. He won't go back to Voldemort. He's too safe being a boy's pet. If Remus attempts to capture him and fails he'll turn into a rat and scamper away. Peter will realize that he has been discovered and who knows where he'll go. Maybe he'll return to Voldemort, maybe not. I can't lose this opportunity!"

"Please, Father. You can't go to Hogwarts! You must realize this. It isn't worth it! Let us plan it better. We can find a better way!" said Orion frantically.

Sirius looked at Orion and seemed to calm down, "Don't worry, young pup. Nothing will happen to me."

Orion shook his head and clutched Sirius' shoulders, "No! Listen to me, please, listen to me. I need you! I can't worry about if you're going to be risking yourself when I'm at Durmstrang. I need to know that you'll be safe! Please, promise me that you won't attempt to capture Pettigrew yet. Promise me that you'll wait!"

Sirius seemed uncertain and conflicted. He just nodded his head. Orion looked at him suspiciously. He didn't know if he should believe him. Sirius was very hot-headed and tended to not think things over when he got impulsive. Orion heaved a sigh and just hoped that his father wouldn't break his promise to him.


	14. The Dark Lord returns

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews! They just make me want to write more and more.

As for Sirius doing something stupid or something happening to him… well, I can't tell you, it would ruin the suspense. : )

As for Orion/Lezander and Orion/Draco, you'll just have to wait and see. : )

Now, things will start getting more interesting but some mysteries won't be resolved until much much later. And there's going to be a lot of drama and angst, terrible things might happen, but it will just make it more interesting.

Kirril, your review was hilarious… "Eagle with a black feather", it just made me laugh so hard. I admit that Blackwing isn't very original but I couldn't think of anything else, I couldn't get any inspiration. Perhaps in time something else might come to my mind and I might change it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Orion and the other Hydras were sitting in their first class of Human Transformation. It was the class that had taken the place of Blood Rituals and they would still be taking Dark Spell Creation. Healing Arts and Astronomy had been added to their core subjects and Orion wondered how they were expected to have time to learn everything with so many classes. And he also had his private lessons in Occlumency with Master Selvans. He doubted he would have the time to able to eat or sleep much during this year.

"Welcome to Human Transformation," started saying the old white-bearded wizard, "I'm Master Isidore Golmirn. You'll be having this class for the next two years and you'll be happy to know that some of the things you learned in Blood Rituals will be useful for this class. In Blood Rituals you were taught how to modify your body using the blood of the creature whose characteristics you wanted to have. In this class you'll learn how to do it without the need of blood or a ritual. Indeed, spells can be used to transform parts of our bodies into the part of an animal or magical creature for a certain period of time. Usually the effects of these spell are of a shorter duration than if you had used a Blood Ritual but it has the benefit that you can do the spell at any time, without having to collect the blood, and it's much quicker since you don't have to go through a ritual."

He gave a small pause and continued, "Think of a situation in which you might need to breathe underwater; there's a spell that can be cast that will temporarily give you gills. Consider that perhaps you're running away from an opponent; you can use a spell that will transform your lower body into that of a horse. There might also be the time when you'll need to have night vision; you can use a spell to turn your eyes into those of an owl. These are some examples of the usefulness of human transformation. Human transformation spells are used to change only a part of your body. To completely change into another animal you have to learn how to become an animagus. Those of you who are interested can start to learn this in your fourth year with me. Now, to learn the spells you first have to imagine the part of the body you want to change and the characteristics of the animal that you want to imitate. You'll need to meditate for a long time and eventually you'll be able to slowly transform the body part you desire. After much practice you'll be able to say the spell and instantly change your body. Let's turn to page…"

Orion and his friends animatedly left the classroom and went to the Great Hall to have dinner. Orion watched the other students and immediately saw that the student body was more excited than usual. Many small groups were formed that whispered amongst themselves and he felt a certain energy in the air, like if everyone was anxiously waiting for something to occur. He understood what was happening. Most of them had relatives or close family friends that were Death Eaters or unmarked supporters. He guessed that word had spread amongst the dark purebloods of the reappearance of the Dark Mark and thus all the children were speculating about it and waiting for news of the Dark Lord's return. He turned to watch his friends and saw that Lezander wore a concerned expression; Calypso sat with confidence and a newfound determination in her eyes; Evander was happily yapping unconcernedly; Viktor sat with a resolved and serious expression, which was quite unusual for him; and even Kara seemed less giggly than usual. Orion sighed, they were all going to be affected by the Dark Lord's return and the incoming war. He only hoped his friends and their families would survive unscathed. The war was going to be vicious and he couldn't help feeling dread when he thought that if the dark side didn't win he would lose all that he had come to love. He couldn't imagine a world without the marvels of the Dark Arts and the purity of its magic; without dark purebloods and their ancient customs and unique culture; without the feeling of belonging that always embraced him when he was amongst them.

Lezander leaned closer to him and whispered, "My father thanks you for your warning about the Dark Lord's return. He would like to meet you."

Orion turned towards him in surprise, "Your father wants to meet me? The Vampire Master of the Zraven Clan wants to meet me?" he said in disbelief and awe.

Lezander warmly chuckled, "Indeed he does. I've told him much about you," he said looking intensely into Orion's eyes.

Orion whispered urgently back, "You didn't tell him about… you know…the visions?"

Lezander shook his head and replied in earnest, "I would never break your trust."

Orion smiled at him, "Thank you. When would he like to meet me?"

Lezander grinned, "I think that at the end of the school year. Next summer would be best, since I believe you will want to spend Christmas with your father."

Orion nodded, "Yes, thank you. Tell your father that I'm honored by his request and that I happily accept."

Lezander briefly squeezed his hand and nodded.

Calypso turned to them and asked, "What are you two whispering about?"

Lezander waved his hand dismissively and said, "Oh, the usual. The war, the Dark Lord, the Death Eaters.."

Calypso soon turned excited and said, "Yes, these are very exciting times we're living. To witness the Dark Lord's return is quite amazing. I never thought the time would come so soon."

Orion made a non-committal noise and Calypso turned to frown at him and Orion explained himself, "I don't know if I would call it exciting. I think a better word for it is dangerous," he sighed, "I understand that he's our chance to turn the tide in our favor but I can't help feeling that we will suffer greatly. Wars are no picnic. I'm just wary of what the cost will be."

Calypso shook her head and said with determination, "Any cost is worth paying if we win the war and gain our freedom."

Orion replied softly, "Yes, I used to think that way but then I wondered if I would be able to pay the cost of losing my friends or my father just to win the war and I reached the conclusion that it wouldn't be worth it. I sometimes think I would rather have peace, even if it meant maintaining the status quo, than risk those whom I love."

Calypso fiercely grabbed his hand and said angrily, "You can't think like that Orion. We are all willing to risks our lives to create a better future for our kind. You can't think in such a defeatist way when the war hasn't even started. You must be strong."

Orion nodded his head and replied, "I understand that, but would you be willing to risk your father, Calypso?"

Calypso faltered but then replied with resolution, "Yes, I would. He wants to fight for our cause and I respect it. I know he'll be in life-threatening situations, I know that I will perhaps," she swallowed and continued in a softer voice, "I know that I might lose him in the war, but he fights for me and I'll fight for him and we both fight for the dark wizarding kind. I'm ready to give my life in order to win this war for us."

Orion smiled at her and said, "I admire you greatly for that. You're stronger than me."

Calypso shook her head, "No, I'm not. I know you, Orion. I know that you'll be great. It's just that you think too much sometimes," she gave a small laugh, "You're even more of an idealist than I am and I know that you're ready to fight for our convictions. I know that you'll do everything in your power to help our kind take over."

Orion thought about that. Yes, he was convinced that a revolution was needed and he wanted the dark wizards to defeat the light wizards in order to be free and he was willing to give his life to see it happen. But he couldn't say that he was ready to face the possibility that his father might die, not when he didn't have the comfort of knowing that Sirius was willing to give his life for the cause, a comfort that Calypso had regarding her own father. But what she had said was very true, he couldn't have such pessimist and defeatist thoughts when the fighting hadn't even started. He had to be strong and learn to bear whatever losses he might suffer. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "You're right, of course. I'm willing to give my life to see us succeed and I'll learn to be strong and face whatever might come."

Calypso smiled warmly and returned the squeeze, "You won't be alone. You'll always have me. I'll always fight alongside you."

Lezander placed his hand above Orion's which was squeezing Calypso's and added, "You also have me. I'll help you any way I can, Orion."

Calypso raised her eyebrows and asked, "But you're a vampire. I thought that you wouldn't get involved."

Lezander scowled at her and growled, "That doesn't mean that I can't protect him."

Calypso's eyebrows shot to her hairline but she didn't comment. She just regarded Lezander and Orion with a small frown.

Orion merely replied back softly, "Thank you, both of you. I'll always protect you too. You're as dear to me as my own father. You're my family as well."

* * *

That night Orion lay on his bed gently petting a contently hissing Sylvana with a grin on his face since he was thinking about Lezander and Calypso. He hadn't lied to them. He truly felt they were as close to him as Sirius. He loved both of them dearly and it had lifted his heart when they had both pledged to help him. Lezander's reaction had also surprised him. His pale blue eyes had glowed when he said he would protect Orion even though the vampires didn't expect to get involved. He wondered about his friend's protective feelings towards him. Lezander had always gently comforted him in the aftermath of his visions and he was the only one with whom Orion had only openly cried. He felt that he could truly be himself with Lezander. He felt that he could be open about his emotions without being thought of as being weak. He was so different from Tom. Tom could also be gentle but he rarely was, he preferred to confront Orion and always got angry at him for being too emotional. But Orion had to admit that that also helped him, since it made him be stronger. And he had realized that Tom also cared for him in his own way. Tom never said so but he could tell from the concerned looks he sometimes gave him and the soft tone of voice he sometimes employed. Orion had to admit that Tom was a puzzle and he found himself fascinated by him. He was very complex and difficult to decipher. He scorned those who showed too much emotion and considered love to be a weakness instead of a strength, but he wasn't as cold-hearted as he believed himself to be. He cared about the dark purebloods, he cared about Orion's safety and success, and he cared about the future of the wizarding world. He was an idealist as well, a more ruthless idealist, but one nonetheless. And Orion had to admit to himself that he had come to care deeply about Tom as well. Which was quite funny considering he was just a portrait, but well, it couldn't be helped. 

He was jolted out of his musings when all of a sudden he felt an intense pain across his forehead. He gasped in pain and thought "Not again, please…" before he was plunged into darkness.

He was in a barely lit large room sitting in a throne-like chair that was raised on a low platform. The air was suddenly full of swishing cloaks as from every shadowy space wizards started to apparate. All of them were hooded and wore a white mask that partially covered their faces. One by one, they moved forward, slowly, cautiously, forming a semicircle around him. He stood from his throne silently and waited for them. He could count around thirty Death Eaters.

Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled towards him and kissed the hem of his black robes. "Master . . . Master," he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching him on their knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle. Orion wanted to retch from that humiliating show of subservience.

They left numerous gaps in the semicircle, as though waiting for more people. He looked around at the hooded faces.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," he said quietly. "Twelve years. . . twelve years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then. Or are we?"

No one dared to reply.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air." Orion felt the anger starting to rise in him.

A shiver ran around the half-circle.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! And I ask myself, why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved.

"And I answer myself," he whispered, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . . And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? ….And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort..." he said piercing with his eyes one of the Death Eaters that had a crooked nose and long greasy black hair that could be seen under his hood, "Perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?" Orion felt his anger intensify and he felt the need to punish those you hadn't believed he was powerful enough to return.

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads.

He ignored them, "It is a disappointment to me ... I confess myself disappointed. . . ."

One of the men suddenly flung himself forward, breaking the semicircle. Trembling from head to foot, he collapsed at Voldemort's feet.

"Master!" he shrieked, "Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!"

He began to laugh but felt cold fury. He raised his wand. "_Crucio_!"

The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked; and Orion wanted to shout to make him stop torturing his own follower. But he knew he had to remain quiet. He couldn't afford to be detected. He swallowed his scream and continued to silently observe what was happening.

He raised his wand. The tortured Death Eater lay flat upon the ground, gasping.

"Get up, Wilkes," he said softly. "Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. Twelve long years ... I want twelve years' repayment before I forgive you."

He approached a wizard to his right. "Lucius, my cunning friend," he whispered, halting before him. "You helped me regain a body. Though I wonder if you truly knew what the diary would do. Did you simply dispose of it to get rid of the evidence of your past loyalty to me? Or did you know that it would help me return?"

Diary? What diary? Thought Orion confused. Then he remembered the black opened book besides the body of the Weasley girl. And he remembered how Lucius had placed two books instead of one in her cauldron that day in Flourish & Blotts. So that diary had helped Voldemort's soul to obtain a body? But how?

"My Lord, I suspected that the diary would help you. I remember when you gave it to me and told me that it was a key of your immortality. You did me a great honor and I wanted to help you return," came Lucius Malfoy's voice swiftly from beneath the hood.

"Ah, but only when the time was convenient for you. Why didn't you use it before if you truly wanted me back?" he said softly but Orion felt the intense anger in him. He only hoped Lucius wouldn't be punished as well. He didn't know if he could bare it. He had come to respect the older wizard and thought that he had done much for their cause.

"My Lord, I have been working to influence the Ministry of Magic. I was preparing the ground for your return-" said Lucius.

He interrupted him, "We'll see about that." He paused and said quietly, "Then you haven't renounced the old ways, though to the world you present a respectable face. You are still ready to take the lead in a spot of Muggle-torture, I believe?"

Orion felt his heart drop. Muggle-torture? Lucius? No, why would they do such a cruel and unnecessary thing?! Oh Merlin, they shouldn't do it again! Orion abruptly froze when he felt Voldemort's mind give a mental jerk. Had Voldemort felt him? He stayed as still as he could, clearing his mind of all thoughts.

Lucius silently nodded.

And he continued saying, "You might have been working in infiltrating the Ministry of Magic but you should have better directed your energies in bringing me back sooner. You have disappointed me. Though you won't be punished…I expect more faithful service in the future."

"Of course, my Lord, of course. . . . You are merciful, thank you. ..." replied Lucius.

He moved on, and stopped, staring at a space large enough for three people that separated Lucius and the next man.

"The Lestranges should stand here," he said quietly. "But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. . . . When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us ... they are our natural allies ... we will recall the banished giants ... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear."

He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.

"And here," he said moving on to the two largest hooded figures, "we have Crabbe . . . you will do better this time, will you not, Crabbe? And you, Goyle?"

They bowed clumsily, muttering dully.

"Yes, Master ..."

"We will, Master..."

"The same goes for you, Nott, Travers," he said quietly as he walked past the two figures besides Goyle.

"My Lord, I prostrate myself before you, I am your most faithful -" said Nott.

"That will do," he snapped.

He had reached the largest gap of all, and he stood surveying it as though he could see people standing there.

"And here we have six missing Death Eaters . . . three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return ... he will pay. One, who I believe has left me forever ... he will be killed, of course . . . and one who had always shown great loyalty and still remains in Azkaban," he said quietly.

Orion mentally frowned. Who was he referring to? He could infer that the one too cowardly to return must be Peter Pettigrew and his heart clenched when he realized that the one that Voldemort believed had left him forever and thus wanted to kill was Igor Karkaroff. But who was the one that was particularly loyal and still remained in Azkaban?

He turned and faced the last Death Eater, "Ah, and here we have our spy," he said with a cold smile, "Though it makes me wonder for whom you have been spying. I must confess I was quite surprised when I learned that Dumbledore vouched for you in your trial. He said you had been spying for him all along. And you have been working as his Potions Master all this time. Has he already convinced you to spy for him again, is this why you have returned to me, Severus?"

Orion mentally gasped. Severus Snape. Dumbledore must have indeed sent him just like Voldemort suspects.

"My Lord, I have always remained loyal to you. I remained with Dumbledore to gather information about him for when you returned. I was sure that-" started saying Snape.

He felt great anger and raised his wand swiftly, "_Crucio_!"

Orion could even feel the intensity of the dark magic that Voldemort was using to make the spell stronger than normal. Orion was in awe of his power, he could feel Voldemort's inner magic stirring and filling him and Orion unwillingly relished in the feeling. It was so powerful, so desirable. Orion felt it all around him and succumbed to the pleasurable feeling. It was so like his own when he cast the killing curse. The same intensity, the same feeling.

Snape writhed on the floor and his body started convulsing violently. He seemed to be trying to stifle his screams but after some more minutes he broke and gave a horrible anguished scream that Orion was sure would haunt him in his sleeps for many nights. That brought his mind back to what was happening and he didn't want to see this anymore. He wanted to escape from this terrible scene.

He stopped the curse but quickly said, "_Legilimens!_"

And Orion was plunged into Snape's mind along with Voldemort. He could see memories flashing by and was barely able to discern some.… flash of a young Snape sitting in the library with a beautiful red-headed girl, looking at her longingly…..a black haired woman hugging him as a boy and crying in a corner as a man walked threateningly towards them with a belt in his hand……Snape kissing Voldemort's robes saying, "My Lord, I've heard a prophecy-"…..Snape brewing Veritaserum and planning on using it without being detected on Dumbledore…. Snape spying on Dumbledore and thinking about his Lord's return longingly….. Then it suddenly stopped and Orion felt as he withdrew from Snape's mind.

Orion could barely make sense of everything he had seen. He would have to think about it later. He had to observe what else happened.

"You might be telling the truth. But tell me, does Dumbledore know about my return? Has he gathered the Order of the Phoenix again?" he asked quietly.

Snape shakily rose from the floor and bowed his head, "No, my Lord. He doesn't suspect anything."

"You will do well to never betray me again, Severus. My patience with you is not infinite. You said you have been gathering information on the old man, I hope for your sake that you were telling me the truth. I expect you to give me a full report in the next gathering. You'll resume your spying and bring me all the information you can get on the members of the Order of the Phoenix, even if they haven't regrouped yet. I want to know what they have been doing these past years."

Snape bowed further and said, "Of course, my Lord, I'm yours to command."

He hissed, "Yes, and you'll do well to remember it, Severus."

Then, silence. The Death Eaters were quite motionless, the glittering eyes in their masks fixed upon him. Then someone spoke.

"Master, we crave to know ... we beg you to tell us ... what happened that Halloween night when we suffered your untimely loss?" said Lucius reverently.

At that Orion focused to listen carefully. Yes, he was rather curious about that himself.

He walked lazily over to stand next to his throne, so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon him.

"You know, of course, that they have called Harry Potter my downfall?" he said softly, "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen. ... I couldn't kill him. I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself."

Orion had to prevent himself from snorting loudly in Voldemort's mind. That was pure rubbish. Orion knew perfectly well that his mother's sacrifice had nothing to do with why he had survived the killing curse. Innumerable Dark Arts books clearly stated that no love or sacrifice magic could stop the Avada Kedavra curse and he was sure that Voldemort knew this as well. But he imagined that Voldemort couldn't admit this to his followers. He couldn't admit that he had no idea how Harry Potter had survived or that he might have powers that Voldemort lacked or was unaware of.

He continued speaking, "Aaah . . . pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost. . . but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know... I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal: to conquer death. And now, I was tested, and it appeared that one or more of my experiments had worked ... for I had not been killed, though the curse should have done it. Nevertheless, I was as powerless as the weakest creature alive, and without the means to help myself... for I had no body, and every spell that might have helped me required the use of a wand...But through the diary I was able to return. I won't tell you about its properties, it was just one of my experiments. But it worked and it allowed me to obtain my current body."

Orion mentally frowned. He hadn't told them the truth. He hadn't said that he had attempted to gain the Sorcerer's Stone or that it had been his other soul that had gained a body using the diary. He guessed that Voldemort didn't even trust his own followers that much. He obviously wanted to keep secret the information regarding his two soul pieces as they had been his key to immortality. But what experiments was Voldemort talking about? And he said there had been several…If the diary was just one of them, what were the others? Had he gone through blood rituals? Had he cast some spells on him?

He continued, "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped death by a lucky chance, by his mother's sacrifice, not because of any powers he held himself. But I have learned that the boy ran away from his muggle caretakers. That he is most probably dead since not even Dumbledore has been able to find him. But nevertheless, we must be sure. One of our priorities will be to find out if he's still alive and to capture him if that's the case. He can't be allowed to return to Dumbledore."

"My Lord, if I may be so bold to inquire…What are your plans concerning the boy if he's alive and we capture him?" asked Snape.

He regarded Snape silently and then said quietly, "He'll have to be turned or killed. He's the icon of the Light and as such could have the power to rally them to him. If he is turned to our side then the Light will suffer a great shock and will despair. If he doesn't accept, then he'll be swiftly killed."

Orion was surprised. What Voldemort had said was exactly what Tom had answered when he had asked him the same question. But maybe it shouldn't be so surprising, it was after all quite the logical action to take. And it gave him hope then, that Voldemort wouldn't outright kill him if he ever found out the truth and if he could prove that he really supported the Dark.

They kept on talking about their plans to conceal the Dark Lord's return and Voldemort listened to reports from Lucius and others that had done great progress in infiltrating several Ministries of Magic. Voldemort also mentioned that they wouldn't attack Azkaban yet since he didn't want to alert the light wizards of his return, but that they would be starting negotiations with the Dementors and would start planning for the attack, even if it would most surely take place more than a year from now.

As they talked about their plans Orion got increasingly more exhausted and had started drifting off, without able to pay much attention. He started feeling his mind slipping and willingly gave himself to it.

* * *

He woke with a gasp and saw that he was once again laying on his bed being hugged by Lezander. This is becoming a custom, Orion tiredly thought in amusement. He craned his neck to look up at Lezander, who had his face inches away from his. 

Lezander said softly, "This has got to stop. You scream and writhe in pain every time this happens."

Orion whispered, "It's manageable and besides it's useful. I can get better information-" he stopped and widened his eyes.

Lezander frowned at him, "You see the Dark Lord in your visions. That's how you knew in first year that something was about to happen and that's how you knew in second year that he had returned."

Orion didn't know what to reply but Lezander sighed and continued, "I meant what I said during dinner. I want to help you, I want to protect you. I could perhaps help you with this if you told me-"

Orion interrupted him and said sadly, "I can't tell you, Lez. Nobody else knows besides my father."

Lezander looked desesperately into his eyes and said in a voice full of emotion, "But you're suffering. I lo- I care about you, Orion. I want to help you. I would never betray you. I'm a vampire, I'm neutral. I don't really care on whose side you're on. I only care about you."

Orion wondered about Lezander's tone of voice and about what he had been about to say. But it warmed his heart hearing Lezander say such things. He smiled warmly at him and replied, "I thank you, I care about you as well. But it's complicated. I'm truly on the Dark's side, but…" he didn't know what to say. Should he reveal his secret to Lezander? He trusted him and knew that he was neutral and thus had no real reason to betray him, and nobody would be able to look into his mind as well.

Lezander hugged him tighter and said softly, "Please trust me."

Orion looked into those pale blue eyes that were looking into his with an intense emotion he couldn't decipher and he felt his heart clench. He felt the need to be honest with him. To tell him about his problems and take comfort in his arms. He swallowed nervously and said in a whisper, "I do see the Dark Lord in my visions. It has only happened twice before but this time I saw much more than I really wanted to-" he faltered and shivered when he remembered Snape's screams as he was held under the Cruciatus Curse. He closed his eyes but could still see him writhing and convulsing in pain, his terrible shrieks ringing in his ears. Orion let out a small sob and Lezander started stroking his hair gently. Orion leaned towards the comforting touch. He continued in a shaky voice, "I saw him torturing his Death Eaters. It was horrible, it was cruel and unnecessary. But I knew how it would be like. I should have been prepared."

Lezander replied, "I don't think many could stand to see that without feeling something, Orion. It's only natural that you feel it deeply. It must have been awful."

Orion gave him a small smile. Lezander always understood his feelings so well.

Lezander asked in concern, "But why does it happen to you? Does the Dark Lord do it on purpose to torment you? Does he know you?"

Orion coughed a laugh, "No, he doesn't do it on purpose. He's not even aware of it. And I think he would torture me or kill me if he ever found out." Then he paused and made a decision that would change many things, "It happens to me because I'm…I'm linked to him."

Lezander frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

Orion sighed warily. He couldn't tell him everything, not yet. "I can't explain further. It's for my sake as well as yours. I can only tell you that this link allows me to access his mind sometimes. I don't really know how it works. But usually it comes with great pain at the beginning. And I fear…" he faltered and another shiver ran through his body. He said in a low whisper, "I fear that he might be able to look into my mind as well when he discovers the link. He might want to hurt me through it and I don't think I'll be able to prevent him from doing it."

Lezander warily sighed and said, "Oh, Orion. Why should these things happen to you?" He turned sad eyes to him and asked, "And there's nothing you can do to protect yourself?"

"I have been learning Occlumency. It's the only possible thing that could help me. But I'll never be sure if it's enough or if I'm strong enough to build mind barriers to keep him out," replied Orion.

Lezander frowned and seemed to be thinking about something. He looked into Orion's eyes and regarded him quietly. Then he softly said, "I might be able to help you with that someday," his pale blue eyes glowed with an indiscernible emotion and he whispered while hugging Orion tighter, "If someday you would allow me…" he swallowed nervously and said, "If you could perhaps return my l-" but Lezander seemed unable to continue and grew silent.

Orion frowned at him but didn't break the intense eye contact that Lezander was keeping with him. Lezander was looking at him with such hope in his eyes, with such a deep emotion that Orion couldn't make out. They silently lay on Orion's bed for a long time. Orion was too tired to move and Lezander seemed content in just holding him while stroking his hair and soon after Orion fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Orion's mind felt like a messy whirlwind of thoughts. He thought about Voldemort and his diary, about the other experiments he had mentioned, about Snape writhing on the floor shrieking in pain, of Lezander's beautiful emotion-filled eyes, his gentle caresses and the feeling of comfort and safety he felt with him, of his pending discussion with Tom and what he should tell him, of Sirius and the promise he made to him of not going after Pettigrew, and finally of the memories he had seen in Snape's mind. And since those were the only thoughts he could work with and analyze he decided to focus on them. So he sat in his bed after classes and concentrated on what he had seen. 

The first image that came to his mind was of a young Snape looking longingly at a red-headed girl. He closed his eyes and concentrated to make the image clearer. She was beautiful and she had an aura of gentleness and love around her. She had delicate features and her eyes were beautiful….they were…they were of an indescribable amazing green hue…Orion opened his eyes in shock. She had his eyes! He gasped when he remembered the pictures Sirius had showed him of Lily. She was older in them but the resemblance was undeniable! It had been his mother! Snape had been looking longingly at his mother! He had loved her! They hadn't just been friends like Sirius had said. Snape had loved her. Oh, Merlin. And she had married his childhood nemesis. It must have killed him inside.

Orion frowned. And Voldemort had killed her. Was this the reason why Snape had turned sides? Why he went to Dumbledore? What had Dumbledore said to him to convince him? Was Dumbledore using Snape's love for his mother to chain Snape to him. Could Dumbledore be able to manipulate the man's love in such a way? Orion nodded his head. Yes, he believed Dumbledore could do so without remorse. He surely justified it to himself in some pathetic way. But it was the worse kind of manipulation possible. Oh, he didn't believe Snape had been difficult to convince since he would have been distraught by her death and Voldemort was to blame…

Orion frowned. Something didn't add up. Snape had been a spy long before Voldemort had killed her, if what Dumbledore had said in Snape's trial was the truth. Then Snape had no reason to go to Dumbledore since she hadn't died yet. That could only mean that she had been in danger and Snape wanted to protect her, so he went to Dumbledore to ask for help. And Dumbledore had used Snape's love for her and asked in exchange that Snape turned into his spy. Orion growled in anger. That manipulative old bastard. To take advantage of Snape in such a disgusting way. It made him sick. But one thing wasn't clear. Why did Snape fear for her? She was in the Order of the Phoenix and she had been a muggleborn, but there had to be something in particular that had made Snape certain that she would be attacked, as indeed she had been.

Orion gasped. Snape knew why Voldemort had attacked them! He knew why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry Potter! Merlin's beard! What he had always wondered about was known to Snape! What had Sirius said?...That suddenly Dumbledore had urged the Potters and Longbottoms to go into hiding. Dumbledore hadn't given any reasons for it, he just told them that he felt certain that Voldemort would try to attack them. Snape had obviously told Dumbledore the real reason! And the old coot hadn't told what he knew to his mother or to James Potter. That bastard had kept information from them! Information that could have been useful, that could have perhaps saved their lives! Orion felt such a cold fury against the old wizard. But soon calmed down when another thought entered his mind: what did the Longbottoms have to do with it? Had Snape's information been unclear as to who would be targeted? And the targets had been babies. Voldemort had just wanted to kill him…so that meant that he had also wanted to kill Longbottom's son…What was his name? He remembered from Draco's letters that the Longbottom boy was in Gryffindor and sometimes hung around Ron Weasley… Neville! Neville Longbottom. So he had been a target as well. But why? Why would Voldemort target babies? It was clear that Voldemort had first wanted to kill him and then probably planned on killing Neville. But it didn't make any sense that a wizard of Voldemort's powers would go around killing babies. Why would he feel threatened by a pair of babies?

Orion was frustrated and it angered him that Dumbledore knew the answer to these questions. Dumbledore and Snape were probably the only ones who truly knew Voldemort's reasons. And Dumbledore had kept that vital piece of information from his mother, Orion thought darkly. And Dumbledore had obviously played on Snape's guilt and anguish at his mother's death to keep him loyal to the light side. Dumbledore had been unable to protect the Potters but had let Snape carry all the guilt. Snape was undoubtedly still on Dumbledore's side. And he understood him. Voldemort had killed the woman he loved and Dumbledore must have twisted things in such a way that Snape felt that he was the only one to blame; when that wasn't the truth, given that Dumbledore had failed to keep his end of the bargain to protect Lily in exchange of Snape's spying activities. Snape clearly didn't see how Dumbledore was to blame as well, not only for that, but for using Snape's love in such a way and for concealing the information from Lily.

Orion didn't know what the reason was but his mother had had the right to know any information regarding her and her son. She had had the right to know the true reason why Voldemort wanted her son dead. Orion knew from Sirius that she had been brilliant. Perhaps she could have found a way out for them if she had known what Dumbledore refused to share. And it wasn't Dumbledore's right to keep things from his mother and him anyways! That information concerned them! It now concerned him! Morgana damn that old coot to hell! He'll never allow himself to be manipulated by Dumbledore! The old wizard clearly had no compunction in using people's weaknesses and feelings for his own purposes. Orion would not fall into his games and manipulations.

Poor Snape, Orion thought sadly. He must hate himself so much and Dumbledore must encourage those feelings in order to keep Snape firmly opposed to Voldemort. Orion sighed. But Voldemort was also to blame. Snape truly had no one to turn to. One killed the woman he loved and the other manipulated him for his own benefit. Much like himself, Orion thought warily. But he had already made his choice. He would never forgive Voldemort for killing his mother but he might be able to understand it better if he knew what his reasons were. And he partly understood it now without knowing the particulars. Voldemort had thought that he had been a threat and had gone to kill him. He couldn't truly blame him for that. Yes, it was cruel to kill a child but it was war and he had been considered an enemy, a threat to the dark wizarding cause. So why would Voldemort wait for him to grow up? Thinking about it coldly it made more sense to eliminate your enemies as soon as possible. So he understood that. And his mother had gotten in the way. Brave, loving Lily, he thought sadly. She had stood unarmed against such a fear-inducing wizard and had willingly given her life for him. He felt a tear slip. Oh mother, how I love you, he thought. He sighed and continued thinking. He needed to find the real reason. He needed to know in case Voldemort ever found out he was Harry Potter. He needed to know if it was something that Voldemort could overlook or something that he truly believed in and therefore would be inclined to kill him as soon as he caught him.

He sighed again. He'll have to think about a way of obtaining that information later. He joggled his mind to review Snape's next memory. Ah, yes. Snape spying on Dumbledore and longingly awaiting for Voldemort's return. Orion snorted. Obviously false feelings and perhaps false images…but that would mean that Snape was a powerful Occlumens. Well, that didn't sound impossible. Snape was a powerful dark wizard, perhaps he had the ability of being an Occlumens to rival Voldemort's legilimency. Anyway, there was no useful information in those memories.

The next memory was of a woman crying and holding a very young Snape and a man advancing towards them with a belt in hand. Orion mentally flinched. It was clear that it had been his mother protecting him from his father's abuse. Another point in common with Snape, Orion thought sadly. Though he hadn't had any protective mother to shield him from Uncle Vernon's abuse, Snape's childhood seemed as bad as his. But that in itself was strange. If Snape was a pureblood, his father would never harm him...Purebloods took great care of their children...

And the last memory…what had it been?...Ah, Snape kissing Voldemort's robe and saying…. saying… A prophecy! Snape had heard a prophecy! Orion frowned. Prophecies weren't very useful things. Caused more harm than good in his opinion. They could be fulfilled or not; they weren't certainties about the future, just indicated a possible path that the future could take. And many times the one's that were fulfilled were self-fulfilling prophecies: meaning that they became fulfilled because some dumb wizard heard it, took it literally, acted upon it and caused the chain reaction that would cause the prophecy to be fulfilled; when if the wizard would have just left the prophecy alone, without acting on it, nothing would have happened and what the prophecy predicted would never come true. Yes, prophecies were very tricky things. So Snape had heard one and told Voldemort…Orion wondered what it could have been about. If Snape told Voldemort, it meant that it either concerned Voldemort personally, concerned the war or some of the key players of the war...concerned Voldemort…..and Snape had heard the prophecy….Orion's eyes widened. Could it be possible? Could that be the answer? Surely not! No, no, no. Orion didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that his mother had died for such a stupid reason as a prophecy. Could Voldemort have been really so stupid as to take a prophecy seriously? Didn't he know that he would be causing the prophecy to fulfill itself if he acted upon it? Had he really been such an idiot?! Orion sighed. Well, he didn't really know what the prophecy was about. There was only a small chance that it had been the cause that Voldemort had thought that two babies could become his enemies. Perhaps the prophecy said something else… Though it made sense in a way. What other information would have convinced Voldemort that some babies could be dangerous? So maybe the prophecy had said something about babies and the threat they represented to the dark wizards… or threat to Voldemort. Orion sighed for what he felt was the umpteenth time. If that had been the case, Voldemort had been a fool. Orion snorted. Really, to take a prophecy seriously! He would have expected Voldemort to be above such trifles. Well, it mattered little to him anyways. He didn't care two figs about the prophecy. They were all rubbish and he was sure that it couldn't have said anything really important anyways.

* * *

Orion lay on his back after finishing reviewing Snape's memories. They had certainly given him a lot of information but also created more questions. But he would in time find the answers to them. He turned his mind to the other things he had seen at the Death Eater gathering. He remembered how they had showed fear and kissed Voldemort's robes while they were on their knees; the way Voldemort had tortured them unnecessarily; the unfairness of Voldemort's accusations about how they hadn't worked to bring him back sooner; and he felt his blood starting to boil in anger. Tom had warned him about how the gatherings were but experiencing them was quite different. He decided that his chat with Tom was long overdue and he unclasped the locket from his neck. He opened it and as usual laid it on his chest. 

"Hello, Tom," he said.

Tom gave him a small quick smile and replied, "Hello Orion. What news do you have for me?"

"The Dark Lord met yesterday for the first time with his Death Eaters," Orion replied.

Tom smiled widely now, "Good. At last he'll be able to start with the war preparations."

Orion nodded, "Yes. And I wanted to thank you for preparing me for the meeting. I wouldn't have been able to endure it if I hadn't already expected-"

Tom fiercely interrupted him, "What do you mean that you were prepared for the meeting? You didn't attend!"

Orion raised his eyebrow, "I didn't but I saw and heard what happened first-hand," he calmly replied.

Tom narrowed his eyes and said quietly, "That's impossible. You aren't a Death Eater so there's no way for you to see what happens at the gatherings."

Orion waved his hand dismissively, "Oh, there are ways and ways. That doesn't matter-"

Tom snarled at him, "Of course it matters! If you want to continue receiving my help you'll tell me this instant how you managed to spy on a Death Eater meeting!"

Orion smirked at him, "Why should I tell you when you keep so many secrets yourself?"

Tom glared at him and said, "I don't keep secrets from you."

Orion laughed, "Oh, come now Tom. If that's true, will you tell me then what you truly are?"

Tom's eyes turned to slits and growled, "I'm a portrait."

Orion shook his head in amusement, "You must believe I'm a complete dunderhead if you think that I'm that gullible. You're no mere portrait. The locket's power spikes whenever you become angry," he said and cocked his head to a side, "Which is very peculiar considering portraits don't have feelings. So how can the locket's powers be connected to your feelings and moods?"

Tom remained silently glaring at him and Orion chuckled, "Now, now. I'm not pushing you to tell me anything. Just be fair and don't expect me to reveal my secrets to you. And besides, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you about the Death Eater gatherings that I "spy" on and you'll give me your advice. In this way we both get what we want."

Tom scowled but replied, "Very well. I accept."

Orion nodded and proceeded, "Well, about thirty-something Death Eaters apparated into the room and they started kneeling at the Dark Lord's feet and kissing his robes," he said making a grimace, "It was truly humiliating for them and utterly disgusting for me to see such proud dark purebloods groveling at his feet." He shook his head, "I don't understand why the Dark Lord requires such a pathetic display from his Death Eaters; it's demeaning."

Tom snarled at him, "It's the proper show of respect. They know he's superior to them and thus must act accordingly."

Orion frowned at him, "He's not superior, just more powerful. And that doesn't give him the right to treat others as dirt. We are all dark wizards and should respect each other."

Tom shook his head, "I already explained this to you, Orion."

Orion sighed and said, "I know! It's just that it's horrible to see some of the wizards I admire, like Lucius Malfoy for example, acting in such a subservient way! Why does the Dark Lord need the constant reassurance from everybody else that he is more powerful or superior? The simple fact that he takes pleasure in seeing others pathetically groveling at his feet seems to indicate a weakness of character, as if he wasn't truly confident about his own worth…" said Orion thoughtfully.

Tom angrily spat, "Of course he's confident about his power and worth! And he proves it by demanding respect from his Death Eaters!"

Orion shook his head, "He doesn't demand respect; he demands subservience and humiliation. No, I think I'm right about his character. He somehow feels unsure of his superiority over the dark purebloods…" Orion cocked his head to a side and asked, "Are you sure he isn't a half-blood? That would perhaps explain his inferiority complex-"

Tom turned livid in fury and shrieked, "HE DOESN'T HAVE AN INFERIORITY COMPLEX!"

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline. He tried to mollify the older wizard, "Alright, Tom, no need to get so ruffled about it. I was just speculating…"

Tom was still heaving in anger but seemed to calm down a little bit and merely jerked his head in a curt nod.

Orion interpreted that as a sign to continue, "He was mad at them because they hadn't tried to bring him back before; which I find extremely unfair considering that many of them have been using political leverages to help the dark wizard community. He gave Lucius Malfoy quite a hard time but thankfully didn't punish him."

Tom waved his hand dismissively, "Well, it was obvious that he would be angry at them for that. It has been twelve years and I'm sure that the Death Eaters could have brought him back before now if they had truly wanted to. They deserved whatever punishment the Dark Lord dished out."

Orion scowled at him, "They certainly did not! They have their own affairs to take care of, Tom! You can't expect them to live and breathe for the Dark Lord!"

Tom calmly said to him, "They pledged their undying loyalty to him, of course that their main priority should have been to bring him back."

"And I suppose then that you also agree with the way he crucioed his Death Eaters!" said Orion shakily, "That he tortured Snape with a Cruciatus so powerful that the poor wizard writhed and shrieked in agony for almost ten full minutes! And I can still hear his screams in my mind! It was horrible! It was cruel and barbaric!"

Tom sneered at him and said arrogantly, "He deserved it."

Orion shook in anger and grief. With all he knew about Snape now he couldn't bare the thought of the way he had been tortured. Snape had been very brave to return to the Dark Lord knowing he would be suspected and punished, but he had done it all the same, just to feed Dumbledore information and avenge Lily's death and it pained him that he was still suffering for it. And Voldemort had added to his sufferings unnecessarily.

He felt a small tear escape from his eye and said angrily, "Merlin, why do I always end up shedding tears when I talk with you? And you only despise me more for it! I can't talk to you about these things, you don't understand! Lez seems to be the only one who cares about how I feel. He's the only one that seems to understand!"

Tom darkly scowled at him and said, "Who is Lez?"

Orion angrily spat, "You know who he is. I have already mentioned before that Lezander is my best friend."

"Ah, the little vampire. Pray tell me, what's all this you said about him being the only one that understands you? The only one who cares about your feelings?" said Tom in a low hiss.

"He helped me when I came back from the gathering, alright? He understood when I sobbed because of what I had seen. He didn't consider that my emotions made me weak! He understood that it had not been easy for me and he comforted me!" said Orion with feeling.

"Is he your little boyfriend, then?" asked Tom snidely.

Orion's jaw dropped and he gasped, "What?"

Tom snarled, "You're all sappy when you talk about him. You should listen to yourself, it's pathetic. Mooning like a little girl with a crush."

Orion frowned. A crush? Tom thought he liked Lezander that way? Then he thought about the comfortable feeling he got whenever he was around Lezander. How Lezander was always there for him and how he liked how he stroked his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear. Was the feeling that he got around Lezander love? Maybe it was, he couldn't be sure, but he never felt that way with anyone else. He didn't enjoy anyone else's companionship as much as he enjoyed Lezander's. Well, he also enjoyed Tom's company, even when he was being nasty. But he supposed that that was different, Tom was a portrait. He turned his mind to think about Lezander. Did he like him that way? Then a flash of Lezander's eyes crossed his mind. Those beautiful pale blue eyes looking at him with an emotion… Orion gasped. Lezander had looked at him lovingly, just like he had seen Snape looking at his mother. Lezander liked him! And he… those eyes, those gentle hands stroking his hair, the way he cared for him… yes, Orion had to admit that perhaps he did like Lezander in that way as well! He felt exhilarated and nervous at the same time. It had been quite a revelation, to finally be able to name the feeling he had started to have around Lezander. Something that he couldn't understand before but that now was clearer.

Orion grinned mawkishly and said in soft whisper, "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do love him! Merlin, I hadn't realized it before. It has been so gradual…but the way he cares for me, the way he looks at me… I think he might love me as well…"

Tom snorted in disgust and spat, "Love?" he viciously laughed, "You think the boy loves you? Or that you love him? That's ridiculous."

Orion turned angrily at him and said in a deeply hurt voice, "And what's so ridiculous about it? That someone might grow to truly care for me? That someone might even love me? Am I so unworthy to be loved, Tom? And what do you know about love anyways? Have you ever cared for anyone in your life except yourself?!"

Tom's face turned dark and he started saying something when Orion interrupted him, "You know what? I don't want to talk to you right now. I'll tell you about the rest of the gathering some other day. Good-bye." And with that Orion quickly snapped the locket shut and threw it inside his nightstand's drawer.


	15. First Love

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: I reread the last chapter and must apologize for some mistakes in format I made and particularly because in the paragraph that talked about the prophecy, there were a few words missing, without which it didn't make much sense. I have corrected it already if someone of you want to read that paragraph again.

Dead Paw, to answer your questions. I write the chapters as I go along and post them as soon as I finish them. I usually read them again after posting and make some changes when I detect grammatical mistakes and such. I have a sort of sketch about what will happen to Orion in the following years but I usually change some things when I read the reviews, to give reviewers what they want. But there are some things in the plot that I won't change, even if the reviewers want to kill me later… As for Tom, he didn't react that way because he doesn't like homosexuals, he is a dark wizard and as such accepts them and think it's quite normal. Tom reacted that way out of jealousy and possessiveness more than anything else.

To answer the question in many reviewers' minds: Orion and Lezander will be together for some time, but I won't change the main pairing. It is still HPLV. It's much more exciting with HPLV pairing in my opinion.

As for Snape… I am writing this story like a sort of alternate universe of JKR's books, if Orion had remained with the Dursleys and Sirius hadn't escaped from Azkaban sooner everything that happened to him in JKR's books would have happened. He wouldn't have discovered who he really was, he would have been in Gryffindor and just as clueless as JKR portraits him to be, Sirius wouldn't have known that Harry was really his son, Orion would have been the savior of the light and wouldn't have bothered to know the dark wizard's point of view, and would have ended up killing Voldemort like happened in DH. So the other characters of the story still behave like in JKR's books, just that their lives are affected by the chain reaction caused by Orion's decision to run away from the Dursleys, and we see another side to them, a side we couldn't see in the original books because Harry never got to really know them. So Snape, following JKR's books, is really on Dumbledore's side and if you remember a scene in DH, where Harry sees Snape's memories after his death, you'll see that many of the conclusions Orion reached about him are inspired on a particular memory where Dumbledore used Snape's anguished fear for Lily's life to make him a spy. Indeed, I thought that Dumbledore had been extremely cruel and unfair to Snape to manipulate him in such a way. But Orion will be meeting Snape in the future and things will change for him. Snape is one of my favorite characters and I want to give him a better future than what happened to him in the original books.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Several days passed before Orion was calm enough to speak to Tom again. Orion told Tom icily about the gathering with as few words as he could manage and ignored any attempts Tom made to discuss what had happened before.

On the other hand, he had started to observe Lezander more carefully and began to realize that he found the other boy alluring. Lezander was certainly very handsome but what draw Orion to him was the way Lezander showed he cared about him. Lezander always tried to touch him in some way and his eyes always followed him. He was always concerned about Orion's wellbeing and listened attentively to what he had to say. Lezander had spotted him several times looking at him and Orion had quickly and nervously averted his gaze. He wasn't sure how he should act around Lezander anymore, and had started to avoid him.

One day it seemed that Lezander had enough of his weird behavior and he pulled Orion to a side when they were leaving the Dark Arts classroom.

"What's going on with you, Orion? Why have you been avoiding me? You barely talk to me anymore," said Lezander with a frown.

Orion fidgeted where he stood and was unsure what to reply. What could he tell Lezander? That he felt that he could perhaps love him? But was too scared to say something for fear of rejection? That he wasn't sure if he was prepared for a relationship? That he didn't think it was a good idea to get involved since the war would soon be starting and he didn't want to put Lezander in danger?

Lezander saw Orion's nervousness and hesitance and gently placed his hands on Orion's shoulders and said softly, "Please tell me. I can't bear the distance that is growing between us. Have I done something wrong?"

Orion looked into his eyes and was mesmerized. How could it be that he hadn't noticed Lezander's eyes before this year? They radiated so much warmth and care. Orion took a deep intake of breath and said hesitantly, "I…I was wondering about the things you told me after my vision…you know… about how you cared about me…"

Lezander replied quietly, "I meant every word."

Orion nodded and said with a new found resolve, "Yes, but I didn't tell you that I also care about you….very deeply." Orion tensed when he didn't hear Lezander reply anything. He looked up at him and saw that Lezander's eyes had marginally widened and that he was smiling softly.

Lezander leaned closer to Orion and whispered, "How deeply?"

Orion fidgeted again but Lezander grabbed his shoulders tighter. Orion spluttered uncertainly, "Er…I like you a lot…but it's not just that…it's something more…er…you know…something more than friendship…."

Lezander's smile widened and he moved his face inches away from Orion's and purred, "Something like this?" he asked before ghosting his lips over Orion's.

Orion's shock only intensified when he felt Lezander's lips grazing his own and felt something stir inside of him. The sensation was so warm and welcoming that he gave himself to it. He relaxed and pressed his lips to Lezander's. They were soft and warm but when he felt Lezander's tongue flick out and slowly trace his lips he pulled away a little bit and murmured, "I….I don't know what I'm doing… I've never done this before…" he said feeling inadequate.

Lezander gently smiled at him and stroked his hair, "I've wanted this for so long. I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready. I can wait."

Orion confusedly cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean you've wanted this for so long?"

Lezander chuckled, "Vampires mature more quickly than wizards. I've liked you for some time now but I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me, so I never told you, though I was tempted to do so in some occasion."

Orion nodded and then stuttered, "I would like to try to be with you… I mean, I don't know if I'm ready for anything intimate… but I want to be closer to you…What I feel around you….it has never happened to me before…"

Lezander warmly smiled at him and said, "Don't worry. I know what you mean. And I won't force you to anything physical," and then added with an impish smirk, "We vampires are very passionate beings," at which Orion blushed lightly and Lezander's eyes sparkled with amusement when seeing it, "but we'll only go as far as you want. I care more about being with you than getting something physical out of it. So if you just want to lay on bed together and talk, it's fine with me."

Orion smiled thankfully at him and replied, "Thank you, I would like to take it slowly." Then he hesitated a bit but added quickly in a barely audible whisper, "But I wouldn't mind kissing again…."

Lezander laughed, pulled him into a tight hug and said to his ear, "Oh, don't worry about it, you'll get kissed thoroughly and frequently then."

Orion gave him a small bashful smile and Lezander took his chin and tilted it up. He gave Orion a soft and gentle kiss that made Orion's mind twirl. Really, Orion thought dazedly, this kissing thing is amazing…should have done it ages ago…

Lezander broke from the kiss and said to him, "Let's go to class before someone notices our absence," then he grinned mischievously and whispered, "We can resume our kissing session at night."

Orion nodded whole-heartedly and they left for class.

* * *

The next months were pure bliss. Orion forgot about the war, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, his numerous unresolved questions… and just enjoyed his time with Lezander. They lay every night on Orion's bed and talked about themselves in between kisses and caresses before falling asleep in each other's arms. They hadn't gone too far but both felt very content with their relationship. Orion couldn't explain what he felt for Lezander. He felt safe and loved, he felt understood, admired and desired and he relished in the feeling. And he strived to make Lezander feel that way as well. He loved to trace his fingertips lightly over Lezander's face and gently caress his long beautiful hair. He loved to trail light kisses on his neck until he reached his mouth. He loved to hug him at nights and talk to him about his concerns and plans for the war. He had never felt so complete before. 

Calypso immediately noticed something between them and when asked, they had told her that they were together. At first, she had seemed somewhat sad and forlorn but as the weeks passed, she sincerely congratulated them and wished them the best. Orion felt a little bit guilty at times because he spent much more time with Lezander than her, but when he realized it he began to take more time to talk to her alone and to show her that even if he was in a relationship she was just as important to him as ever, so their friendship hadn't suffered greatly for it.

Calypso was training hard for her future role as a Death Eater and Orion sometimes trained with her. She was a really good dueler due to the great amount of spells she knew from reading so many Dark Arts books, but Orion had to admit that power-wise he was much above her. Orion kept practicing the Unforgivables, which they had also started casting in their Dark Arts class on magical dummies, and now was able to cast them non-verbally, feat that he had kept to himself. Rosier had raised his eyebrows in surprise when Orion had been able to cast them successfully in his first try in class and Calypso had been overjoyed for him and had tried even harder to accomplish them, and in time managed to cast the Cruciatus and Imperius curse successfully. Orion was no longer afraid of his powers, both thanks to what Karkaroff had told him and because he felt more in tune with his magic than ever. Now he felt his magic surge with any powerful dark spell and immediately felt a wave of power and pleasure course through his body and he welcomed the feeling instead of being concerned by it. He also understood the _Dark Spells for the Unique Parselmouth _much better and was almost through with it, already being able to cast most of the spells taught in that book.

He frequently had visions of Death Eater meetings but had managed to cloak his presence in Voldemort's mind by using Occlumency to raise his mental barriers the whole time he observed the gathering's proceedings. Voldemort was laying low so no raids were being conducted, they just gathered information about the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors and planned and executed political maneuvers. He had to admit that even though Voldemort still crucioed any Death Eater that didn't fulfill his expectations in the mission he had assigned to them, it seemed to make his followers much more disciplined and efficient. And Orion had finally even admitted that to Tom. Orion came to admire Voldemort's genius as well. There was no denying that he was the most powerful dark wizard and knew more obscure spells than anyone else, but he was also a brilliant strategist and the plans he came up with to influence the Ministries of Magic were truly inspired. They showed a real understanding of the weaknesses, selfishness and desires of the human mind. He had also seen the induction of many new Death Eaters. Romulus Rosier had already become one and he had been present for Sirius' induction as well and was happy that Voldemort had regarded him as a worthy addition to their ranks and had still never punished him for anything. Voldemort had assigned to Sirius the task of finding Harry Potter, given that Sirius had known the Potters and therefore had a personal interest in finding the boy. Orion had found this very amusing and thanked Merlin that Voldemort was aware that it wasn't an easy task and therefore he didn't punish Sirius when he came back to report that he still didn't know anything about the boy. He just wondered concernedly how long it would take for Voldemort to become impatient and ask for results. He wondered what Sirius could do to prolong the situation.

Tom was the only thing that had Orion forlorn and sad. He still spoke to him after every vision and when he studied and trained in solitude, but Tom had been distant and cold with him ever since Orion had disclosed his relationship with Lezander and how happy it made him. Orion didn't understand Tom's attitude and he missed the old Tom, the one who encouraged his ambitions and who happily discussed with him his classes and the books he read and gave him more insight of the Dark Arts than any teacher had been able to. He missed Tom's smiles, glinting eyes and soft spoken words, because they had been very rare and special in the past but were now nonexistent. He missed Tom's companionship and it made him feel abandoned and bereft. It was like a missing piece in his life.

* * *

The day before Christmas break Orion decided to clear the air with Tom. He opened the locket and placed it on his chest while he rested on the bed. 

"Hello Tom," said Orion softly.

Tom merely nodded his head and Orion sighed. Orion looked at him sadly and said, "What's happening between us, Tom? You barely talk to me anymore. You only listen to my reports about the Death Eater's gatherings but you ignore any attempts I make to have a normal and lengthy conversation. Don't you care about what happens in my life anymore?"

Tom sneered at him, "And why are you so concerned about it? Didn't you say that Lezander was the only one that cared for you? That truly understood you? It seems to me that you don't need me at all now."

Orion raised his eyebrows and replied truthfully, "Is that what you think? That I don't need you? Of course I do! I miss you! I miss discussing things with you, I miss spending time with you!"

Tom snorted and said, "You only miss my advice on Death Eater matters. You only need me for that."

Orion shook his head and replied vehemently, "That's not true! You're my friend and I care for you, not just because of the help you might provide me with, but because you matter to me. We have known each other for a long time and I have told you things that nobody knows and I trust you with them. I need you in my life because I've grown used to your company and I like it, not because I want to use you!"

Tom regarded him in silent and then replied quietly, "Is that what you consider me? A friend?"

Orion sighed, "I know you despise sentimentality, but yes, I consider you a friend but also much more, you're my confidant and mentor. I can be honest with you about my plans for the war, even much more honest about it than with Lezander because he isn't a dark wizard and therefore doesn't understand some things. He sometimes doesn't understand why I'm willing to give my life to attain our goals," replied Orion sincerely.

Tom snarled, "That boy is holding you back."

Orion frowned, "What do you mean?"

Tom said angrily, "Don't you realize that ever since you started the relationship with him you have been distracted and unconcerned about the war? You aren't training as hard as you could be and you're wasting valuable time. He isn't the only one who cares about you! You must be prepared to interact with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, you can't afford-"

Orion interrupted him with a small smile, "So you do care about me?"

Tom scowled and replied, "Of course I do. Do you think I would waste my time telling you about the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord if I didn't?"

Orion shook his head, "I didn't mean if you care about preparing me for the war. I meant if you care about me, about my person."

Tom scowled even more fiercely but replied softly, "Yes I do. I might not coddle you or spoil you, but I do care."

Orion's heart gave a little jolt and he smiled warmly at Tom, "It's good to know because I also care about you. I don't want us to fight, Tom. I know that I spend a lot of time with Lezander but I have also kept up with my training. It's true that I was a little bit distracted at the beginning but Calypso made me restart my training and I'm getting ready. I'm much more advanced now than before and I'm improving with each passing day. I haven't forgotten about my future, I still want the same things." Orion sighed and continued, "It's just that I need Lezander as well. He gives me something that I need. I don't know how to explain it but the way he treats me just makes everything brighter, everything more enjoyable. You know a little bit about my childhood, Tom. It wasn't pleasant. No one ever showed me affection and it was the thing that I most longed for; the feeling of being loved. And now that I have it I can't let it go of it."

Tom scowled and whispered, "Lezander isn't the only one that can give you that."

Orion frowned and looked at him weirdly, "He's the only one that seems to want to."

Tom clicked his tongue but didn't reply anything. He just looked into Orion's eyes intensely and Tom lost himself in the boy's emerald eyes. He could see Orion's need to be loved in them and he didn't understand why it was so important to the boy. Oh, he had also been through that phase at first, when he was only a child, but soon had learned the harsh realities of life and had discovered that it was a useless longing to have. No one had ever truly cared for him. The muggles at the orphanage had just taunted and abused him for being weird and then he had been isolated in Slytherin when his halfblood status had been discovered. It was only after proving that he was the most brilliant and powerful student and proving that he was Slytherin's heir that his fellow housemates had started to take an interest in him and approach him, and it had just been for their own benefit, not because they truly cared for him. And therefore he had learned to consider his need to be loved as a weakness. And in Orion's case he had thought it was also a weakness at first. But now he wasn't so sure. Orion felt deeply, he knew, but his magic became more powerful when he used his feelings. So perhaps he could use his love in that way as well, perhaps it could make him more powerful. It just angered him that Orion thought that only the foul little vampire could care for him. He didn't know what it was about Orion but he had come to truly care for him as he had never cared for anyone else before. The boy was a mystery: he was beautiful but unaware of it, he was brilliant but not pretentious, he was immensely powerful but didn't take undue advantage of it, and he was sensitive and loving but could turn fierce and cold when required. And Tom sometimes felt, though he didn't like to admit it to himself, that he would like to give Orion what he was longing for. But it would be a very dangerous and potentially disastrous thing to do. So he would never voice his true feelings. Feelings he had battled with for a long time but now knew that couldn't be so easily overlooked. But he decided that he could at least show Orion that he also cared for him, that Lezander wasn't the only one. So he replied, "It may seem that way now but in the future it might be different. There could be others that could come to love you," he sighed and continued, "I just want what's best for you, Orion. I urge you to train harder and take matters more seriously."

Orion frowned at him. What had Tom been thinking about? He had seemed lost in his thoughts and Orion had seen sadness and longing in his eyes, but what caused it? And what did he mean by saying that in the future it might be different? That others might love him? Orion cleared his head and replied, "I will. I'm aware that my time's running short. Don't worry, I won't deviate from my plans."

Tom nodded his head, satisfied with that for the moment.

* * *

Orion had decided to remain at Durmstrang for the Christmas holidays. Tom had made him realize that he had been neglecting his training. He had been training but not as much as he could have and the best possible place to keep doing it was Durmstrang. An extra reason was that Calypso was staying as well and her father would be teaching her some obscure spells and she had told Orion that if he stayed they could learn them together. So he had spoken to Sirius using the two-way mirror and Sirius had given him his permission to stay at school considering that he was also going to be very busy during the holidays. Since the Harry Potter mission wasn't going too well, Voldemort had also given him and some others, the task of contacting the Russian dark wizards and try to gain their support. So Sirius was going to spend most of his time meeting with dark wizards and wouldn't be able to see Orion much. To Orion's ease of mind, he noticed that Sirius didn't seem that dissatisfied with his role as a Death Eater. Orion knew that Sirius loved to keep busy and feel useful and this gave him the chance for it. And Sirius was an extremely likable and social person so his new mission was ideal for him. Orion only wondered how long would Sirius' contentment last, since things were now peaceful and quiet but when Voldemort made his return public Sirius would be going into raids and things would turn vicious and violent and surely Sirius would stop liking his Death Eater role. He just hoped Sirius could cope. 

He had also received letters from Draco urging him to come to Malfoy Manor but Orion had politely refused. He really needed the time to train but he had felt a little bit guilty because he hadn't seen Draco in more than a year. But he and Draco had remained in touch in their frequent letters. Draco was doing as well as always and had managed to beat the Granger girl in some classes, to his great delight. And he already knew about the Dark Lord's return. Lucius had also been training him and had appointed him a Dark Arts tutor, for which Orion was extremely glad. Orion hated to think that Draco would be at a disadvantage from others that had gone to a dark school. Draco would surely become an important Death Eater, just like his father, and he needed to be as best trained in the Dark Arts as possible.

* * *

Orion was seating next to Lezander at the Welcoming Feast after the Christmas break and Lezander was whispering into his ear some of the things he would like to do to Orion when the night came. Orion was blushing lightly to Lezander's great amusement and Orion retaliated by discretely stroking Lezander's lower back.

Lezander raised his eyebrow and said in a purr, "If you keep doing that Orion, you'll have to be ready to face the consequences when I get you all alone."

Orion warmly chuckled, "Oh, promises, promises."

Calypso rolled her eyes at the couple's antics and Evander piped in, "You two have been all lovey-dovey since the start of the year. Are we to congratulate you soon on your nuptials?" he said with an amused smirk.

Orion tensed. He had never planned so far ahead but now realized that maybe Lezander and he could never be formally together. Lezander was a vampire and they bonded with their own kind, Lezander had told him so last year, and Orion also needed a pureblood heir and Sirius was currently negotiating his marriage with some dark wizarding families. He looked at Lezander and saw that he was also in deep thought. What were Lezander's plans for the future of their relationship? Did he consider it a serious one or just one to indulge in for the time being? They had never discussed their future together and Orion had to admit to himself that he wanted to be with Lezander. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. He had come to truly love Lezander, though he had never said so aloud, and it troubled him that he would lose him because of the duties they had to their respective families and their own kind.

Lezander looked at him and seemed to understand his thoughts. He took Orion's hand and gently caressed his palm with his thumb. He said in a low whisper, "Don't worry about it, Orion. We'll talk about it tonight."

Orion sadly nodded his head. Suddenly, Headmaster Vagnarov rose from his seat at the teachers' table and asked for silence. He said in a deep voice, "I hope you've enjoyed your Christmas holidays and are ready too study hard for this semester. I have an announcement to make that will surely brighten your day," he gave a pause and scanned the student body with his eyes. Everyone was silent, eagerly waiting for the news. He continued, "Next year we are to have the honor of participating in the Triwizard Tournament." At that announcement the students broke into excited whispers but Vagnarov silenced them with a look and proceeded, "As some of you may already know, the Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities and also proving which school trained their students better," he said with a smirk, "Durmstrang has been the school that has produced more Triwizard Cup winners in history and I hope not to be disappointed in this occasion. The Tournament had been discontinued when the death toll mounted very high but I'm glad to say that the Ministries of Magic have overcome their petty concerns and have agreed in reinstating the tradition. The Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts and the selected students will be going in October. The selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. There are still some negotiations in the way regarding the possible establishment of an age restriction on contenders. Some," he said sneering, "believe that only students of age, that is to say, seventeen years or older, should be allowed to put forward their names for consideration."

Several students made noises of outrage at these words and Vagnarov held his hand up to silence them, "I know that it's an unfair restriction but nothing is settled yet. We at Durmstrang believe that power and ability have nothing to do with age so our Ministry is fighting hard to repel the restriction, but nothing will be certain until the end of this year. Let me assure you though that students of all ages will participate in our selection process. We want the best representatives for the school and Master Rosier will be selecting a group of thirty students which will compete in this year's Dueling Tournament to demonstrate which is better and deserve the honor of representing Durmstrang. This year's Dueling Tournament will be taking place the first week of June, right after your examinations, and the top ten winners of the duels will be the ones to form Durmstrang's delegation. I have faith that our winners will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Durmstrang once more and prove to the world that our school is the best," he ended proudly and the students cheered and clapped.

"This is great!" said Viktor excitedly, "I can't believe that we're going to be able to compete for a position in our school's delegation. The Dueling Tournament will be fierce this year!"

Evander nodded and replied, "I can't wait for it to happen. It would be so much fun to be at Hogwarts!"

"It is a great opportunity to show our school's superiority over the others. To let them see what powerful dark wizards we can produce," said Calypso who then asked Orion, "Wouldn't you like to go?"

Orion nodded and said, "I think it will be very interesting. I have always wanted to know Hogwarts, the castle seems fascinating." He was thinking about all that Draco had told him about the castle, particularly about the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't care much if he became Durmstrang's champion but he did want to be selected for their delegation. It would give him the opportunity to explore the castle and find the Chamber of Secrets. He wanted to see Voldemort's diary and learn what it was, how it had helped his soul gain a body.

Viktor turned to him in disbelief, "What's fascinating is winning the Triwizard Cup! Imagine being Durmstrang's champion and bringing the Cup to us. To be recognized and hailed as the most powerful young wizard of several generations!"

Lezander turned to them and asked, "Who do you think it is that's pushing for the age restriction? It does seem to be unfair."

Calypso snorted, "Dumbledore, of course. It would be just like him. Master Vagnarov is right though, I'm sure our Ministry will push to eliminate it, or maybe just relax it a little. We are even more capable than some of the older students, it wouldn't be fair for the school to limit their proposed contenders in such a way and I think Vagnarov is aware of it and that's why he'll fight Dumbledore in the negotiations to at least relax the restriction to accept students our age."

Kara replied with a giggle, "I just hope to make it into the delegation. I have heard that the Beauxbatons boys are dreamy."

Calypso rolled her eyes in exasperation and Evander said tauntingly, "Already looking for other boys, my little Kara? Lezander here was snatched by Orion and you have already given up hope?"

Viktor broke into laughter and Kara blushed and glared at Evander, "Well, Lezander isn't the only one worthy of my notice and I dare say that I could never consider you to be dreamy! You're always pestering me!"

Lezander winked at her and Orion elbowed him and gave him a mock glare. Lezander chuckled and said to him softly, "Jealous, my love? You know that I only have eyes for you."

Orion huffed but smiled back at him. Viktor turned to Kara and said suggestively, "I could be dreamy for you, mon cher," he then turned to Calypso and said wiggling his eyebrows, "And for you as well, my little Calypso. I dare say there's enough of me to go around."

Calypso snorted and said, "Thanks for my share of the offer but I'm not interested. There are much graver things to worry about than boys."

Orion frowned and said to her in a whisper, "Yes there are, which just makes me wonder why they're holding the Triwizard Tournament now of all times."

Calypso turned to him and said, "Well, only some dark wizards know of the Dark Lord's return and they have made sure that the Ministries are completely unaware of it."

Orion shook his head, "Yes, but I'm fairly certain that Dumbledore already knows or at least suspects it. Why would he be willing to hold the Triwizard Tournament in such dangerous times?"

Calypso snorted, "It would be just the thing that light wizards need, a happy and festive occasion that can take their minds off the real happenings in the world. If Dumbledore knows, as you suspect, then I think he also views it as a way of showing Hogwarts' and therefore the light wizards' hospitality. The Beauxbatons Academy is mainly a light wizarding school as well, and I'm sure he'll take the opportunity of bringing their Headmistress to his side, as well as some of their students."

Orion nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, you might be right. But do you think the Death Eaters will do something in the Tournament? It does seem like a perfect occasion to cause some terror and announce the Dark Lord's return."

Calypso regarded him thoughtfully and replied, "Yes, it could be. I haven't heard anything from my father so I don't know if they're planning something but I'm also not sure if they're ready to make the announcement so soon. They might want to wait for a while longer."

"Hmmm, perhaps, but at the end of the Triwizard Tournament two years would have already passed since the Dark Lord's return. I don't think he wants to wait for so long…" replied Orion unconvinced.

Calypso sighed, "Yes, that's true. I sincerely don't know. But don't worry, I'm sure that my father will tell me and I'll let you know as well. It concerns us all."

Orion smiled warmly at her and said softly, "Thank you, Calypso. I know that I can always count on you."

Calypso blushed a little and replied, "You know you can, as I know that you'll always be there for me as well."

Orion hugged her and whispered, "Yes I will."

Lezander merely raised an eyebrow unimpressed by their whole interaction and Orion just chuckled when he saw it and gave him a smirk conveying "Who is jealous now?"

* * *

That night Orion and Lezander were resting on the bed and Orion turned to look at Lezander and said, "Do you remember what Evander asked us?" 

Lezader nodded his head and Orion continued hesitantly, "It just made me think about our future. We have never discussed it, you know? And maybe it's a little bit early, we haven't been together for too long but-"

Lezander interrupted him when he said softly, "I have also been thinking about it." Then he gently caressed Orion's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Orion. I have known it from the first instant."

Orion felt his heart swell and kissed Lezander tenderly. He felt Lezander's tongue tracing his lips and he parted his mouth to give him access. He felt Lezander's toungue gently exploring his mouth and felt a warmth filling his whole body. Orion dazedly began to caress Lezander's tongue with his own and they lost themselves into their kiss for several minutes. Orion stroked Lezander's hair and Lezander was gently rubbing his back. Orion pulled him closer and intensified the kiss. After a few more minutes he broke the kiss, smiled lovingly at Lezander and said softly, "I love you too. I have never told you before but I realized this some time ago." But then Orion turned sad and asked, "But what will happen to us? Will your family accept your relationship with me?"

Lezander sighed and hugged him, "I don't know. Remember that at the start of the school year I asked you to meet my parents during the summer?" Orion nodded and Lezander continued, "Well, I wanted to introduce you to them so that they got to know you, so that they could see what I see in you and thus be able to accept our relationship. We weren't together back then but I must admit that I was already planning in convincing you of having a relationship with me." He broke the hug and gave Orion an impish smirk, "I was certain that you wouldn't be able to resist my charms for too long."

Orion laughed and hit him lightly on the shoulder, "You git. How could I resist you with the way you looked at me and stroked my hair? I dare say you seduced me in the most despicable way. You made me fall in love with you with your soft spoken words and gentle caresses," he said grinning at him.

Lezander chuckled, "I must say that I'm glad my seduction worked." Then he turned serious and continued, "I have already told my parents about you. They suspected something from the letters they received from me. My mother said that I only talked about you," he said grinning. Then he gave a sigh and said, "She seems to be happy for me and wants to meet you but my father has more reservations. You know that I'll be the Master Vampire of my clan in the future and as such will have many duties to fulfill. He doesn't believe you're an adequate mate for me. He doesn't think you'll be accepted by the other vampires or will be strong enough to rule with me."

Orion widened his eyes and gasped, "Rule with you?"

Lezander looked into his eyes and replied, "Yes, my mate will have to stand by my side and help me rule the Clan."

Orion sat up and looked down at Lezander and said in agitation, "But I can't rule with you! Merlin, I love you with all my heart but you must understand that I also have duties to fulfill for my own kind. You know that I'll be participating in the war, you know that I want to lead the dark wizards. I'll be committed to their cause and I can't just disappear with you and abandon them!"

Lezander also sat up and frowned at him, "Surely they can manage without you, Orion. I know you're the Black Heir and all but you'll just be one more Death Eater. If you want to help the dark side you can do so by helping the vampires. We're dark creatures that also need to find our place in society. We're just as oppressed as the dark wizards. I dare say that we're even more oppressed than them."

Orion shook his head in desperation, "I know that the vampires are also oppressed and I also want to help your kind but you don't understand. I'm not only the Black Heir! I'm much more! I'm-" he faltered and looked at Lezander who was now frowning deeply. He took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm something that forces me to participate in the war."

Lezander frowned and asked, "Is this all because of your link with the Dark Lord? I'm sure it's unique but you can't possibly think that that forces you to be his ally. You'll just be one more of his Death Eaters, he won't consider you especial, he'll endanger you by sending you to raids and to battle the Light."

Orion frustratingly shook his head and decided that he had come to a crux in his life. He had to make the decision now. He either concealed the truth and risked that Lezander got angry at him because of his unfounded stubbornness or he revealed who he truly was and made Lezander understand that he had a far greater destiny than just being a Death Eater. Orion looked deeply into Lezander's pale blue eyes and said, "It's partly because of the link, but it's much more than that. What I am doesn't force me to take the Dark Lord's side, I do it out of personal conviction. But I'll never be just one more Death Eater. I won't allow him to treat me as anything else but his equal."

Lezander snorted unbelievingly and Orion clutched his robes to pull him closer, "I am his equal in power, Lezander. I believe it fully now. I know what my powers are, I know that I will even be more powerful than him in time. And when he knows me and who I truly am, he'll realize this as well."

Lezander raised an eyebrow inquiringly and Orion said softly, "I'm the one that defeated him the first time. I'm the one that he secretly fears and is searching for as we speak."

Lezander's eyes widened in shock and he gasped, "What are you saying?"

Orion looked at him intensely and replied, "I'm the Boy Who Lived. I was Harry Potter."


	16. To rescue a father

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: I know many of you would like to wring my neck for the cliffie of my last chapter but cliffies are so much fun! And that one just come up by itself, I couldn't pass the chance! And your reviews made me laugh… I think I'll do it again just to amuse myself with what you write... -chuckles evilly- But here's a nice long chappie to make it up to you!

Ok, reviewers, I'm conducting a poll. Please vote:

A: if you want Orion to be a champion in the Triwizard Tournament

B: if you want him just to be a spectator.

I don't mind either way, the Tournament and its tasks won't be important in themselves.

I've decided not to have a beta in order to update the chapters more quickly but I want to thank whole-heartedly Hippogriff818 and Cheshire for offering and maybe someday I'll change my mind and ask you if you're up to it.

To Perfect Marionette, I adore Snape as well! I love his nasty comments and his personality, I think it was one of JKR's best written characters. Now, I urge you not to think that Orion will hate Snape because of what happens in this chapter….things will change. On another matter, I haven't read Batsutosai's "Abandon" or its sequel "Reclaim" – thanks for the tip - but I loved Shewolfe7's "Irreversible Destiny". I'm just waiting for her to update soon the chapters of the sequel as well as the chapters for "Good Intentions", which to my unending frustration are taking forever. Alas, we'll have to be patient.

Enjoy and review please!

**Chapter 17**

Orion looked at him intensely and replied, "I'm the Boy Who Lived. I was Harry Potter."

Lezander shook his head in denial and said in agitation, "You can't be!… the scar…You're Orion Black!"

Orion fisted his hand and dug his nails into his palm until he felt the skin breaking and small drops of blood oozing out. He smudged the bloodied palm against his forehead and murmured the counter-spell for his glamour. He knew it had worked when he heard Lezander gasping.

Lezander stuttered, "You…you're him! How can this be? You're not Orion Black!"

Orion cleaned his forehead with his other hand and quickly cast the glamour back. Then he looked at Lezander and replied, "I am truly Orion Black. But I was also Harry Potter," he sighed and continued, "It's a very long story but Lily Potter, nee Evans, was my mother. She had married James Potter but she truly loved Sirius Black, my father. I was their son but she never told my father the truth to protect me. You know the rest of the story, I vanquished Voldemort and became the Boy Who Lived, the Light's Savior," he said with a snort and then his face darkened, "Dumbledore left me in the care of my muggle aunt. Lily Evans was a muggleborn. My aunt and her family despised magic and they treated me horribly. I don't wish to speak of that," he said curtly and then continued, "When my father escaped from Azkaban and came to see me, since he was Harry Potter's godfather and was concerned for me, I had already escaped from my aunt's and he took me in. We later discovered that I was really his son and thus, I became Orion Black. I am the Black Heir but I also was Harry Potter and what that implies."

Lezander was stunned. His mind was in havoc and he couldn't think clearly. After a short while his mind wrapped around what Orion had just disclosed to him and replied in agitation, "But then you must kill the Dark Lord!"

Orion frowned at him, "Why should I? I'm a dark wizard, Lezander, and I believe in what he's doing."

Lezander clutched Orion's robes and said in concern, "But he'll want to kill you!! When he discovers you're Harry Potter he'll kill you instantly! You're his enemy!"

Orion shook his head, "No, I'm not. I have never done anything conscientiously to antagonize him and he knows this. He believes I'm currently somewhere in muggle London, as the rest of the wizards do. I heard him say, in one of my visions, that he would try to turn me to their side and if I refused then he would kill me. So you see, I have a chance of being his ally. My father is already a Death Eater to prove our family's support and he did it so that in the future Voldemort gives me an opportunity to prove my loyalties. I think I have a fairly good chance in becoming someone important in their ranks. I will be his equal and I'll help lead the Dark in the war," he ended with conviction.

Lezander shook his head and said sadly, "Oh, Orion. Why did it have to be you? But you don't really need to participate! You could support them from a distance. I don't know yet if we vampires will be taking a side but you could be Voldemort's envoy to the vampires or something like that if you insist of being in his ranks!"

Orion looked at him sadly and replied softly, "That's not enough, Lezander. You're asking me to abandon my kind and go with you. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you but you must see that I have the same responsibilities as you do. There's no way I can avoid being involved in the war and to be honest don't wish to! I want to fight!"

Lezander clutched him and said in desperation, "But why? Why must you risk your life for them? There're other ways!"

"There aren't! I know you're comfortable with neutrality but I'm not! I won't turn my back to them, they're my kind!" replied Orion in frustration. Then he frowned and added, "And there's something else…I'm not sure what it means or what I'm supposed to do…" He looked up at Lezander's concerned eyes and said, "You know that Karkaroff saw me before he left. He said something to me…. He said I was destined to become something, that I was their last hope and I had to succeed…. I don't know what he was referring to but it had nothing to do with me being the Boy Who Lived. I think it concerned the war."

Lezander frowned and replied, "But that could mean anything! You don't even know whose hope he was talking about. Karkaroff could be meaning the light wizards or the dark wizards alike. And you don't owe them anything! You could ignore it all!"

Orion grabbed Lezander's hand and said, "I think he meant the dark wizards, he is after all one himself. But that's beside the point. I don't wish to ignore anything. I'm dark and I'll do what I have to for the Dark to win the war," he hesitated but then added softly, "There's another thing…I will most probably need to marry a dark pureblood wizard or witch…. I need to have a dark pureblooded heir."

Lezander grabbed Orion's shoulders roughly and growled in anger, "What do you mean you'll have to marry someone else? Have you been playing me all along? Am I just someone to use until you find another mate?"

Orion broke from his grasp and vehemently replied, "No! Never think that! I love you! I want to be your mate! I just wanted to be honest with you…. My father is following pureblood tradition and is negotiating my marriage to some dark pureblood. You must understand that to fortify the Black bloodline I need to have an heir with my own kind! But it doesn't mean that I can't be with someone of my choosing. It's only a formality and a way to have a child. I can spend my life with whom I want after producing an heir."

Lezander laughed mirthlessly, "And you think I would allow you to be with someone else? To have relations with some wizard? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT PATIENTLY WHILE YOU FUCK OR ARE FUCKED BY SOMEONE ELSE?!!" he shouted crudely in anger.

Orion gasped in shock but then said angrily, "And what about you?! Don't you need an heir as well? Do you think your father will pat you on the back when you tell him that I'm your chosen mate?! Me, not even a vampire! Won't your father care about your bloodline as well?"

Lezander took a deep breath to calm down and replied, "Vampires have mated with wizards in the past. That's why the vampires of my clan are magical beings too. My father's reserves about you aren't because of your bloodline but because he believes only a vampire mate will be strong enough to be able to rule with me."

Orion sighed warily, "Yes, and that's the real problem, isn't it? You need a mate by your side constantly." He looked at Lezander sadly and said teary, "I'm not good for you, Lez. I wouldn't be able to be with you all the time, I would spend a lot of time planning the war and fighting."

Lezander's face softened and he hugged Orion tightly, "Don't say that. You're the perfect mate for me. I only want you. My father will see that you're strong and powerful enough. The other vampires won't dare to oppose you. We'll find a way. If you must participate in the war, I'll protect and help you…. We'll find a way to be together…. I'm sure there must be a way…"

Orion broke the hug, smiled warmly at him and replied, "Thank you, Lezander. Thank you for understanding that I wish to be involved in the war. I also want to help the vampires. I'll do anything in my power to liberate all the dark creatures."

Lezander urgently kissed him and Orion let his concerns drift away in the passion he felt. Orion wasn't sure if they could surmount all the obstacles that lay in their way but he decided to just enjoy his time with Lezander and worry about that later on. They spent the rest of the night kissing and lightly caressing each other.

In the following month they spent a lot of time together and were even more affectionate than before but Orion noticed that Lezander was still worried and they hadn't discussed their future again or how they could be together when Lezander needed a mate to rule by his side. Lezander seemed to want to avoid the subject and Orion guessed that in time they would find some way and he didn't wish to pressure Lezander or wanted to be pressured by him to abandon his ambitions, so he followed Lezander's lead and never spoke of the matter.

* * *

It was a day in February when Orion received the Daily Prophet during his breakfast. He monthly paid a bookstore in Moscow to send him the Daily Prophet by owl ever since the term had started to learn what was happening in England considering that most Death Eater activity would be occurring there. But the article in today's issue made him choke on his toast. 

The heading said in large black print letters: "Sirius Black spotted at Hogwarts" and there in the front page was a moving picture of some students with terrorized faces in front of a large unoccupied portrait that seemed to have been ripped to pieces. The small print beneath the picture said that it had been taken by Colin Creevey, a student at Hogwarts, and when he read the article Orion learned that the portrait was that of the Fat Lady, Gryffindor tower's entrance portrait. The article explained that the Fat Lady had said that Sirius Black had attempted to get into Gryffindor's common room but that when she denied him access because the password was a week old, he had become furious and started attacking her. The teachers had quickly searched the castle but hadn't found any signs of him and soon Minister Fudge arrived bringing with him some Dementors that would be staying around Hogwarts' ground to patrol the area. It had been some years since Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban and the people had started to believe that he might be dead so the hunt for him had lessened in time. But this event caused the Aurors to resume their search for him and the Dementors were given the task of capturing him and taking him back to Azkaban were he would be given the Dementor's Kiss.

Orion was beyond furious when he finished reading the article and ran away from the Great Hall without giving any explanations to anyone. He reached his bedroom and took the two-way mirror out of his trunk and he shouted to it, "Sirius Black!"

After a moment he saw his father's bedraggled face in the mirror and Orion said furiously, "What were you thinking, father?! You promised me you wouldn't go to Hogwarts! And what's the first thing I read in the Daily Prophet today? That you were spotted attempting to get into Gryffindor's common room and now there're Dementors all over the place waiting to give you the Kiss! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID?!! YOU PROMISED ME!"

Sirius' image in the mirror sighed and said, "I miscalculated. I thought that the password was still valid. I wouldn't have been spotted if it hadn't been for that."

Orion replied angrily, "That's beside the point! You can't go there again, you hear! The place is crawling with Dementors now, you can't risk it again!"

Sirius tiredly nodded his head and murmured, "I know. I will be more careful next time."

Orion looked at him in disbelief and shouted, "Aren't you listening to me?! YOU CAN'T TRY IT AGAIN!"

Sirius said with a small sad smile, "Yes, young pup. Don't worry your head about me. I'll be fine."

Orion looked at him suspiciously and asked, "You won't go again?"

"No. Don't worry, everything will be fine," replied Sirius quietly and resigned.

Orion sighed in relief, "Very well. Are you okay, then? Did you get hurt?"

Sirius smiled warmly at him, "I'm alright, nothing happened to me."

"And how are things going with your missions?" asked Orion with interest.

Sirius smirked, "Well, of course I haven't been able to find Harry Potter, just leads telling me that he must be a street urchin or perhaps dead already. And as for convincing dark wizards to join us, it has been going very well. It's a piece of cake. When we tell them that the Dark Lord is about to return they either shake in fear and agree to anything or they instantly want to help with the cause."

Orion nodded, "Excellent. Do you have any other news?"

Sirius grimaced, "I received a howler from Remus telling me that I'm an idiot."

Orion chuckled, "Well, he's right in this occasion." He frowned and asked, "Does he know about Pettigrew?"

Sirius face darkened, "No, he doesn't. He suspects something but I didn't tell him why I went to Hogwarts. And you won't tell him either! The rat will escape if he suspects that Remus knows something."

Orion sighed resignedly and retorted, "Ok, I won't tell him. But don't make me regret my decision!"

Sirius merely nodded at him and then said warily, "Voldemort has been asking many questions about you."

That picked Orion's interest, "He has?"

"Yes, Lucius told him you were a parselmouth," said Sirius scowling, "and since then Voldemort has questioned me about you and who your mother was. I think he's trying to unravel if you might be from Slytherin's bloodline through the Valcroix line."

Orion frowned, "I haven't had any visions where Voldemort asked you or anyone else about me…though I suppose that the link doesn't always activate when he meets with his followers. I'm bound to have missed some gatherings…"

"Yes, from what you've told me I think you have missed a lot of gatherings. But I believe that's for the best. I can't do you any good being constantly in his mind," replied Sirius frowning.

"I guess you're right. Anyway, what did Voldemort say about me?" asked Orion.

Sirius said in a concerned voice, "He's intrigued by you, of course, and he has also heard that you're a brilliant and powerful Durmstrang student from Romulus Rosier. I don't know what his plans are regarding you but I have seen him interrogating Rosier about you, though I could only hear some words, enough to let me know that they were discussing you." Sirius looked at Orion and said warily, "It preoccupies me, this keen interest Voldemort has developed in you."

Orion waved his hand dismissively, "It plays in my favor. If he's interested in me, I think he's more likely to regard me positively. And when I meet him it will be on a more equal ground."

Sirius hummed unconvinced.

"How have you being doing with your pensieve? Are you taking care of withdrawing the important memories from your mind each time you meet him and the Death Eaters?" asked Orion.

Sirius nodded his head, "Yes, I haven't had any problems so far. Voldemort used Legilimency on me once and believed me when I explained my memory gaps using the Dementor argument. It's really a perfect solution."

They talked for some time about Orion's classes and the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius hadn't heard anything about it in the Death Eater meetings, but he wasn't summoned to all of them. Sirius wished Orion good-luck with the Dueling Tournament and asked him to contact him if anything important happened in his visions.

* * *

In May the students were told who the thirty students selected to participate in the Dueling Tournament would be. Orion was happy to learn that Calypso, Lezander, Viktor and he were selected from their year. The rest were older students that Orion barely knew. 

The month flew by during which the four of them trained together incessantly to prepare for the series of duels. Orion had to admit that they were all pretty good and just hoped that he and his friends would be selected to form the delegation.

On June 6th, the Dueling Tournament began. Orion had already dueled with Lezander, Viktor and Calypso. Lezander had been tough to defeat but he had managed it by casting at him icy blue flames that had formed an ice prison around his feet and lower legs, restricting his mobility, which was Lezander's major advantage. Then he had proceeded to stun him, focusing his magic to make the spell much stronger than usual, since simple stunning spells barely affected vampires. Viktor had been much easier and he defeated him without incidents. And Calypso had been tricky. She had smartly cast the Langlock spell at him, which made his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth thus preventing him from casting verbal spells. But Orion was well versed in non-verbal and wandless magic, though the last type he didn't want to cast in public. So he non-verbally cast the counter-curse, which seemed to surprise Calypso and he took advantage of her surprise to cast magical ropes that bound her wrists and ankles, effectively immobilizing her. He easily disarmed her after that. He went through the other contenders with little problems and was now facing the last one, Viktor Krum. The older wizard was a fierce dueler but he was relatively slow and Orion's slender body allowed him to dodge many nasty curses. Krum had already cast the Cruciatus at him once, which he had deftly avoided, and now Orion was sending him a quick series of slicing spells. While Krum was busy casting protective shields, Orion hissed in parseltongue a nice useful spell that conjured a small snake that quickly slithered towards Krum and bit his ankle. Krum shrieked in horror and promptly dropped to the floor heavily asleep. The teachers and students whole-heartedly congratulated him on a dueling tournament well fought and they all proceeded to the Great Hall to have dinner and celebrate.

* * *

Afterwards, Orion quickly left the Great Hall and told Lezander that he was going to give the news to his father. Once he was in his bed he opened the locket. 

"Tom, I won the Dueling Tournament!" Orion said in excitement.

Tom smiled at him, "Of course you did. Congratulations. Did you use that parseltongue spell I taught you?"

Orion nodded, "Yes, it was great! Krum just dropped asleep in the middle of the dueling platform. He seemed quite scared of the bite," he said chuckling, "He's now at the infirmary sleeping it off."

Tom smirked at him, "He won't wake up for two more days."

Orion laughed, "Yes, I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I have to tell my father. I'll talk to you soon!"

"You did well. I'm proud of you," replied Tom warmly.

Orion beamed at him and then closed the locket and hung it safely around his neck. He went to his trunk and pulled out the two-way mirror and said, "Sirius Black!"

Orion frowned when minutes passed by and no image appeared. He tried it several more times and began to grow concerned when Sirius didn't reply. His father knew that today he would be having the Dueling Tournament. Why wasn't he replying? He checked the mirror to see if it was somehow damaged but didn't find anything unusual about it. He began to pace the bedroom. What was happening? Suddenly a fearful suspicion entered his mind and he run out of the tower.

He bumped into Calypso and Lezander in the hall.

Lezander took one look at his desperate face and asked concerned, "What happened Orion? Are you alright?"

Orion was beside himself and replied quickly, "I don't know! I tried contacting my father using the mirror but he doesn't reply. I fear- I must floo to Black Manor to see if he's there!"

He made an attempt to move to a side to keep running until he found some teacher that could help him but before he could move away Calypso grabbed his arm, "Let's go see my father. All teachers have their fireplace connected to the floo network. I'm sure he'll allow you to use his."

Orion quickly thanked her and pulled her into a sprint. They reached Rosier's office huffing and puffing and Calypso said the password to lower the wards. They entered the room and saw Rosier calmly reading a book while drinking Ogden's finest.

Rosier looked up at them and smiled at Orion, "Oh, Orion, I must congratulate you on your dueling skills. That parseltongue spell was really very convenient-"

Orion urgently interrupted him, "Pardon me, Master Rosier, but I need your help. I need to floo to Black Manor this instant!"

Rosier rose from his seat and frowned at him, "Well, if you must I won't detain you. Do you want me to go with you?"

Orion shook his head, "No, thank you. That won't be necessary. I'm sure it's nothing and my father is somewhere in the Manor, but I have to make sure!"

Rosier turned to his daughter and raised an eyebrow inquiringly but she just shrugged her shoulders.

Orion paid them no mind and grabbed a handful of the floo powder that was in a jar on top of the fireplace. He stepped into the fireplace and threw the floo powder while quickly saying, "Black Manor, Moscow, Master's study!"

Green flames soon wrapped around him and he spun until he reached the other side. He quickly stepped out of Sirius' study fireplace and cast _Scourgify_ on his robes to get rid of the dust. He looked around frantically but saw no signs of his father. He ran to the entrance hall and yelled for him but heard no reply.

He soon shouted for an elf which immediately popped in front of him, "You called, young Master?"

"Yes, where's my father?" Orion asked desperately.

The elf wriggled his clothes with his hands and replied, "Master left some hours ago, he didn't say where he was going."

Orion started cursing when he heard a stately voice say, "I believe he went to Hogwarts."

Orion felt his heart drop and spun around to face Arcturus Black's main portrait. He asked frantically, "Are you sure, Arcturus?"

Arcturus curtly nodded and replied, "Yes, my son. Your father has been obsessing about returning to Hogwarts since his last failed attempt."

Orion raged, "Damn him! He knows there're Dementors waiting for him there!! He promised me he wouldn't go there again!"

Arcturus raised an eyebrow, "Since when has your father exercised caution?"

Orion pleadingly looked up at the portrait, "I have to go to Hogwarts. I must make sure he's alright."

Arcturus nodded and said, "Floo to Hogsmead. The fireplace in your father's study is connected to the international floo network."

Orion quickly thanked him and ran back to the study. He grabbed the floo powder and halted when he tried to remember the name of that pub in Hogsmead that the Marauders used to go to during their Hogmead's weekends. What was it called?...Damn it, what was the name!…something about brooms….Yes, he remembered! He stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmead, England!"

He stumbled out of the fireplace and saw that the pub was empty. There was a blonde curvy witch behind the bar cleaning some glasses. He ran towards her and asked, his breath hitching, "Do you have your fireplace connected to Hogwarts' teachers' floo network?"

The witch lightly frowned at him, "Why do you wish to know?"

Orion scowled at her and replied angrily, "Just tell me! It's extremely important!"

The witch huffed and said, "Really, the manners of young people nowadays-"

Orion wasn't in the mood to put up with her, nor did he have the time, so he brandished his wand and quickly cast a dark spell, "_Veritas revelio!_"

The pale blue light hit the witch on the chest and her eyes instantly glazed over. It was a spell that forced the other person to answer the truth to any question during a few minutes.

"Do you have your floo connected to the professors' fireplaces at Hogwarts?" Orion asked quickly.

"Yes," she replied in a monotonous voice.

Orion asked, "Can I use the floo connection to enter a professor's office or chamber?"

"No, Hogwarts' wards prevent the floo from being used that way," she said.

Orion cursed and he was getting desperate, "Can I use the floo to talk to a professor?"

"Yes" she replied.

Orion nodded in satisfaction and proceeded to cast an _Obliviate_ and then promptly stunned her.

He turned to the fireplace and kneeled in front of it. He stuck his head inside and threw the floo powder saying, "Professor Lupin's chamber, Hogwarts!"

His head was soon enveloped in green flames and he opened his eyes when he felt the spinning end. He looked around and shouted, "REMUS! REMUS!"

Soon Remus appeared in the room and halted in surprise when he saw Orion's flaming head sticking from his fireplace, "What are you doing there, cub?"

Orion sighed in relief and urgently said, "Remus, my father came to Hogwarts to look for Peter Pettigrew," he saw Remus' eyebrows shoot to his hairline and quickly added, "Pettigrew is Ron Weasley's pet rat. I'm sure that Sirius is in his animagus form looking for him. He might be in the castle or on the grounds. You must help him! You know there're Dementors patrolling the school!"

Remus nodded his head and replied, "Yes, leave it to me. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Three Broomsticks," replied Orion.

"Very well, stay there. I'll come there with Padfoot as soon as I find him," said Remus quickly before running out the door.

Orion thanked Merlin for Remus and withdrew from the fireplace.

He got up and looked around the pub uncertainly. Would Remus be able to find Sirius in time? He fidgeted. He couldn't be certain and Remus would perhaps need help if he encountered the Dementors. But how could he get in Hogwarts' grounds without being a student or a parent? The wards wouldn't allow him in. But his father had managed it already…of course! His animagus form! The wards didn't distinguish between real animals and animagus wizards!

He ran outside the pub and quickly transformed into BlackWing. He flew as fast as he could but he was already very tired from the Dueling Tournament and felt his energy draining. He concentrated harder and kept flying towards Hogwarts. Night time was quickly settling in but he could thankfully see perfectly with his eagle form's night vision. After ten minutes of frantic flying he reached Hogwarts' forest and could see Hogwarts castle just ahead. He flew above the forest wondering where his father could be. Was he inside Hogwarts? But if he had arrived some hours ago he would have already found Pettigrew and returned home. Since he was still here it must mean that the rat saw him and fled and therefore Sirius must be chasing him around the forest.

Orion flew lower and scanned the forest. He couldn't see much, it was too dense. He looked around and could see some dark shadows moving in the distance…. the Dementors! They were near! Orion desperately flew into the forest and deftly avoided the branches that flashed in his way. He was losing hope and getting desperate when he distinguished two figures ahead. A tall man and a short plump one. That must be them! He flew directly towards them and changed in mid flight into his human form. Orion landed with his feet on the ground a few yards from them. Sirius had his back to Orion and he could see Pettigrew quivering in front of him. Orion took out his wand and aimed it in front of him. He hadn't been noticed yet. He stepped quietly forwards.

"….Did you really think I wouldn't find you Peter?" Sirius was saying in a low growl, "Did you think you would go unpunished for everything that you have done?!"

Peter was sniveling and said piteously, "Sirius, I never wanted to betray James and Lily, they were my friends! You're my friend-"

Sirius shrieked in rage, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEIR NAMES! YOU WERE NEVER OUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU, PETER!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY LILY AND JAMES TO VOLDEMORT!?"

Peter shook in fear when he heard Voldemort's name and Sirius viciously laughed, "What, scared to hear your old master's name?" he said, "I don't blame you, Peter. The Death Eaters aren't very happy with you, are they?"

Orion reached Sirius and gently placed a hand on his shoulder but he maintained his wand aimed at Pettigrew whose eyes had widened and Orion looked fixedly at him. Sirius had jumped and turned around to look at him and said in startled surprise, "What are you doing here-"

But Orion quickly interrupted him since he had seen Pettigrew make a move and he spat, "Don't you even dare to twitch, you filthy rat!! I'll kill you on the spot if you make one more movement!"

Peter squealed and Sirius turned back to look at Peter and hissed venomously, "You sold Lily and James to Voldemort. Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering in front of them.

Suddenly they heard a branch snapping nearby and Orion spun around with his wand aimed forwards. He saw Remus coming out of the shadows and gave a sigh of relief. He turned back to aim his wand at Pettigrew.

When Pettigrew saw Remus he shrieked, "Remus, save me! They're trying to kill me! Sirius and the boy have been sent by You-Know-Who to kill me! Sirius is the one who betrayed James and Lily!"

Remus aimed his wand at him and growled, "You disgust me, Peter. I know the truth. You were the spy all along!"

"NO! IT WAS SIRIUS!" shouted Pettigrew desperately.

Sirius made a lunge at him but Remus intercepted him and said quietly, "Don't lie to us, Peter. You'll have better chances if you come clean now."

Pettigrew sobbed and said, "Remus, Remus, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, I was never brave like you and Sirius and James. I never meant it to happen...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me --"

"DON'T LIE!" bellowed Sirius "YOU HAD BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He -- he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh -- what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

Remus nodded, as if that was all the confirmation he needed and looked with determination at Sirius. Sirius nodded back and they moved to stand shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. Orion moved to a side shrouded in shadows. This was their prey, it was their revenge.

"You should have realized," said Remus quietly, "that if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."

Suddenly "_Expelliarmus_" was shouted and Remus' and Sirius' wands flew out of their hands and fell into the hand of a wizard that had appeared from the same path that Remus had come from. He was tall and lankly and was covered neck to toes with a long sweeping black robe. He had long greasy hair and a large crooked nose. Orion recognized him immediately. Orion tensed and aimed his wand to him but didn't move from his place. He hadn't been detected and it worked as his advantage. He needed to see first what Snape would do.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Snape with a triumphant sneer, "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did... lucky for me, I mean. I saw you running out of your office and knew that you would lead me to your friend-"

"Severus -" Remus began, but Snape overrode him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you were helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this... He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin... a tame werewolf -"

"Severus, you're making a mistake," said Remus urgently. "You haven't heard everything, I can explain, Sirius didn't betray the Potters-"

Snape viciously laughed, "Oh, I can see that. I suppose that lump of a wizard is truly Pettigrew then?"

Remus nodded confusedly and Snape continued in a low hiss, "Black might not have worked for the Dark Lord in the past, but he is now and deserves to be returned to Azkaban."

Remus frowned and turned around to look at Sirius who had paled dramatically. It seemed that Sirius hadn't told Remus yet about his induction into the Death Eaters, thought Orion.

But he had had enough. Orion calmly stepped out of the shadows, aimed his wand at Snape and said, "_Accio wands!_"

Remus' and Sirius' wands came flying to him out of Snape's hand and Orion quickly snatched them from the air and gave them to his father and Remus.

Snape was looking at him with wide eyes but then he narrowed them to slits and snarled, "And who are you, boy?"

Orion raised an eyebrow and replied, "I find it interesting that you're willing to capture a fellow Death Eater, Snape. What would your Dark Lord say about it? I don't think you'll be able to fool the Dark Lord for long about your true allegiance if you go around capturing Death Eaters. Though if you must do so to satisfy Dumbledore, you can take Pettigrew here."

Snape furiously hissed, "I don't know who you are, you insolent brat. But you'll do well to not stand in my way."

Orion smirked and said, "And you'll do well to not threaten those whom I love. Don't let my age deceive you, I could defeat you without breaking a sweat."

Snape viciously laughed and Sirius approached Orion and said, "Orion, enough. We have to end this-"

"The only way you're going to end, Black," spat Snape "is by my wand if you don't turn in yourself to me."

Sirius turned around furiously to face Snape when a cloud shifted and their party was suddenly bathed in moonlight.

There was a terrible snarling noise. And Orion turned to the source of it. He saw Remus shaking rigidly and understood immediately that the potion Snape had referred to had been the Wolfbane potion, and he had said that Remus hadn't taken it tonight. Remus had gone out in a hurry before receiving it. Remus' head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

Orion heard the others gasping and clutched his wand tighter. As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Orion's side. He had transformed. The enormous black dog bounded forward. As the werewolf lunged forwards towards them, Padfoot seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Orion. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Orion moved forwards and shrieked, "NO!" Before Snape violently grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away.

"LET ME GO, YOU FOOL! I MUST HELP HIM!" cried Orion uselessly fighting Snape's tight grasp.

"Remain still, child! We must leave!" snarled Snape dragging Orion with him.

Orion looked around and saw that Pettigrew had transformed into a rat and was scampering away, "Pettigrew! He's escaping!"

"That's the least of our concerns!" hissed Snape.

Orion looked around frantically but couldn't see Padfoot or Moony, they had entered the forest. But he could hear a piteous whining coming from a distance. It was Padfoot! He struggled against Snape with all his might and managed to break free from him. He turned to face him in anger and when he saw Snape moving forwards to try to capture him again he aimed his wand straight at him and spat, "Don't even try it! You'll leave me right now. Go back to your castle!"

Snape snarled, "You must come with me, foolish boy!"

"I WON'T LEAVE MY FATHER TO FACE A WEREWOLF ALONE AND DIE!" Orion yelled.

Snape's eyes widened and then frowned, "Your father?"

"Yes, you idiot!" snarled Orion, "And don't you even dare to hope that the Dark Lord won't be hearing about this!"

Snape's eyes narrowed and he moved to bring up his wand, but before he could complete the movement Orion shouted, "_Stupefy!_" And Snape was thrown backwards and crumbled to the floor unconscious.

Orion didn't waste a minute longer and ran towards the direction he had heard the last whimper coming from. He ran for what seemed like ages and couldn't find anyone. He was extremely worried about his father's condition and looked around frantically but didn't see anyone.

Suddenly he heard a loud snarling coming from his right and he spun to be faced by Moony. He gathered all the inner magic he could and hissed in parseltongue, "_Sssomnient sssserpentssssortia!"_ And the little snake he had conjured against Krum shot from his wand and quickly slithered towards Moony and bit him. The werewolf instantly dropped to the floor sound asleep. Orion didn't know for how long he would be asleep considering he was a werewolf but he hoped it would be for a few hours at least.

He kept running and after a while saw a figure laid ahead on the ground. He halted when he felt an intense cold sweeping over him. Orion felt his breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart...He looked up and saw at least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces beneath their hoods looking down at him. He quickly kneeled besides his father and searched for his pulse. He was alive, but barely. The fight with Moony had taken a lot from him. He felt the coldness in his chest again and then he heard something inside his mind……

Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head... a woman...

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

Orion gasped for air dazedly when it stopped and looked around to see Dementors above his father sucking translucent white memories out of him while his body arched away from the ground. Orion felt Dementors sweeping down towards him and frantically searched his mind for that spell he had read about….. that spell that he had conscientiously reread until he knew it by heart, knowing that it would be useful in the future….but he couldn't think clearly…..he was tired…so tired…. what was it?... what was that spell…two words…. Yes! He suddenly remembered it. He closed his eyes and focused inwardly, ignoring his surroundings. He searched for that memory, his happiest…..When they had just found out that he was Sirius' son…..Sirius had embraced him and cried on his shoulder…..He felt a warmth spreading through his body and kept focusing on the memory. He let himself be submerged in it and then he opened his eyes, brandished his wand and bellowed, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Two pure white corporeal shapes shot out of his wand and he watched mesmerized how the beautiful Phoenix and the magnificent great Basilisk chased the Dementors away, who fled in panic. He looked down at his wand in amazement and whispered, "Life and Death…"

Orion crawled towards his father and rested his head on his chest. Orion sighed in relief when he heard Sirius' low heartbeat. He started getting drowsy….he felt so tired….so drained….if he could just sleep for a moment…..just for a little while….Then, Orion felt as if a warm blanket had been thrown over him and slowly opened his eyes to see his Basilisk patronus curled around his body and the Phoenix in front of him with his wings spread, creating a protective shelter for him. They irradiated so much light and warmth. He smiled tiredly at them.

Suddenly he heard steps falling on the ground and people approaching. He sat up with great effort and embraced his father with one arm while he aimed his wand forwards with the other. He felt exhausted and drained. All in the same day he had dueled for hours in the Dueling Tournament and had come to his father's rescue. He didn't know how much more he could take. The patronuses were still with him and he suddenly felt his magic reenergizing by their presence and he smiled at them in gratitude. He wasn't sure how his magic was doing it, but he was grateful all the same. He saw Snape coming forwards from between the trees, followed by an old wizard with a white long beard and shockingly purple robes that he recognized as Dumbledore. Behind them were five wizards with flowing red robes and Orion deduced they were Aurors due to their attire. He saw Dumbledore's eyes widening when he saw him and his patronuses promptly vanished into thin air.

Before Orion could even twitch, one of the Aurors cast, "_Expelliarmus!"_ and his wand was ripped away from his hand. Orion shakily stood in front of his father, who was still unconscious, and glared at them.

Dumbledore took a step forwards and gently said, "My dear boy, let us take you to the infirmary. You seem exhausted."

Orion sneered at him and replied, "And what about my father?"

"You're father will be taken care of by the Aurors," replied Dumbledore softly.

Ah, so Snape had already informed Dumbledore that Sirius was his father. Did Dumbledore know as well that Pettigrew had been here? That Sirius was innocent from the charges he was imprisoned for?

Orion arched an eyebrow and said, "Why should he be taken by the Aurors if he's innocent?"

"He bears the Dark Mark, I'm sorry to tell you, but he isn't innocent," said Dumbledore shaking his head sadly.

Orion yelled in anger, "HE WAS INNOCENT FROM THE CRIME HE WAS CONVICTED FOR! AND YOU KNOW IT! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING ILLEGAL!"

Dumbledore regarded him impassively and replied quietly, "Nevertheless, he's a Death Eater now."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM A CRIMINAL!" Orion bellowed.

A scruffy-looking Auror stepped forward and grunted, "Enough! We'll take Black and you'll stand aside, boy, if you know what's good for you."

Before Orion could reply another Auror conjured tight ropes around his wrists and another one came forward and grabbed him tightly by the neck with one hand and used his other arm to lock Orion's body against his chest. Orion struggled fiercely against him but it was useless, his body was too tired and didn't have enough energy.

The other Aurors reached Sirius and conjured magical handcuffs for his wrists and ankles and cast "_Levicorpus_" to take him with them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S INNOCENT" cried Orion struggling against his capturer, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Dumbledore said sadly to him, "My dear boy, I'm very sorry. But this is necessary; your father is a Death Eater."

Orion growled at him but his attention was diverted when he saw the Aurors press a portkey into Sirius' limp hand and he disappeared.

"NO!!! BRING HIM BACK!!!" shrieked Orion. He hadn't expected them to use a portkey! He thought they were taking him using the Levicorpus spell! He had planned on acting when the time was right and take Sirius with him, but now he couldn't! He fell into despair and sagged against the Auror still holding him. The Auror released his neck and grabbed him under his armpits to hold him better.

Orion knew it had to be now or never. He could see his wand laying on the ground yards away from him and there only remained Snape and Dumbledore, which were talking between themselves in low whispers, and the Auror that was holding him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his inner magical core. He was exhausted but his magic seemed alive in him, as if his own need for it had caused it to swell and swirl in order to not disappoint its owner and master. He focused on a thin strand of magic that he had mentally picked from his core and directed it towards his hands. When he felt the magic concentrating in his palms, he opened his eyes and cast a wandless and non-verbal spell to remove the ropes around his wrists. He smirked in satisfaction when they turned to dust and faded into the wind. The Auror hadn't noticed anything and Orion quickly cast wandlessly "_Petrificus Totalus!_" followed immediately by an "_Accio wand!_"

The Auror dropped to the ground stiff as a board and Snape and Dumbledore had spun around towards him with widened surprised eyes. Orion didn't lose a second and aimed his wand at them and cast a dark spell that covered both of them in a pitch black dense bubble that wouldn't allow them to see anything through it. Already sure that they wouldn't see his transformation, Orion turned into BlackWing and flew away towards the castle. The flight seemed endless but he finally reached Hogwarts' main entrance and transformed back. He quickly ran through the main hall and desperately looked for the way to the dungeons.

Orion heard someone shout, "Oi, you there! What are you doing up this time of the night? Curfew was hours ago!"

Orion spun around and was faced with a tall thin red-headed boy with a Prefect batch. He aimed his wand at him and snarled, "Which is the way to the dungeons?"

The boy snottily replied, "Look, here. I'm a Prefect and you can't talk to me like that-"

"Shut it!" snapped Orion, "Tell me how to reach the dungeons or by Merlin that I will strike you down right here and not even your parents will be able to recognize you!"

Percy Weasley scowled at the boy in front of him but he was a practical wizard so he replied coldly, "Go straight ahead and turn to the right. You'll see some stairs going down. They'll take you to the dungeons."

"Thank you," said Orion before sprinting away. By the time he reached the dungeons he was breathing heavily and thought that his legs wouldn't be able carry him for an extra feet more.

He stopped when he saw a huge portrait of Salazar Slytherin. This was the portrait that guarded Slytherin's dorms according to Draco's letters! The portrait supposedly never spoke, you just had to say the password and he would allow you entrance. But Orion didn't have one! He regarded the portrait silently, which only glared at him maliciously. Orion decided to give it a shot and hissed in parseltongue, "_Let me inssside._"

Slytherin's portrait marginally widened his eyes and hissed back, _"Who are you, boy? I have never sssseen you around."_

Orion glared at him and replied back frantically, _"Jussst let me in! It'sss urgent!"_

But the portrait didn't seem to be in any hurry, he asked in curiosity, _"Are you my heir? I thought there only remained one."_

Orion was getting desperate; they could come back any moment now and Sirius had most surely been taken straight back to Azkaban, he needed to act quickly! He looked at the portrait and replied almost shouting, _"No, I'm not! Jussst let me in! I need to get in right now!!"_

Slytherin's portrait inspected him carefully and then nodded. The portrait began to move forwards and Orion hurriedly went inside and he heard Slytherin hissing at him, _"You're my hei-"_

Orion paid him no mind and as soon as he entered the common room he bellowed, "DRACO! DRACO! COME OUT PLEASE!"

After a while he heard movement to the side and saw Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy come out from a door on his right. They were in their silk pyjamas and were looking at him in disbelief. Both of them had grown quite a bit since Orion had last seen them, but he didn't have time to consider such trivialities.

Draco gasped, "Merlin's beard, Orion, what are you doing here?"

Orion urgently grabbed his arm and asked him, "Do you still have the portkey that takes you to Malfoy Manor?"

Draco confusedly nodded his head and Orion said pleadingly, "Then, please, you must give it to me!"

When he saw that Draco was about to argue, Orion grabbed him tighter and said desperately, "I can't tell you more now, I'll tell you about it later. But you must help me! I must see your father right away! He's the only one that can help me. Please, Draco!!"

"All right, wait here, I'll bring it back. But tell my father that it wasn't my fault, that you forced me to!" said Draco before turning around and disappearing behind the door to his dorm.

Orion shook his head in amusement and dropped tiredly on one of the leather couches. Blaise was silently scrutinizing him and he was thankful for it. He didn't wish to speak to anyone.

A few moments later, Draco returned with a small beautifully sculpted figure of a dragon. Orion murmured, "You and your dragons…"

"Oi! I'm doing you a favor!" huffed Draco indignantly.

Orion smiled tiredly at him and said softly, "I know and I thank you." Then he added urgently, "You can't tell anyone about this! Least of all to Snape or Dumbledore!! You haven't seen me! Promise me!"

Draco frowned but nodded. Blaise did so as well.

Orion grabbed the figurine and soon felt himself spinning and everything became a blur.


	17. Meeting Voldemort & Azkaban

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And don't kill me for what happens in this chapter! Everything has a reason.

As for the poll, thank you for voting but the two options are evenly matched and now I can't make up my mind! –laughs-

Answering several questions:

Orion did see Sirius' marking in one of his visions, but it was quickly explained. It wasn't described.

Orion used the floo to talk to Remus. Madame Rosemerta told him that he couldn't use it to get into a professor's chamber because of Hogwarts' wards, but that it could be used to communicate. Just like Sirius did in the Goblet of Fire when he wanted to speak with Harry.

I don't have this story finished. I'm writing it as I go. Some days I write a lot and I'm able to write a chapter and post it in the same day. And sometimes I take a few days break between chapters or write a chapter during 3 or 4 days. So while I try to update frequently, at least one or two chapters each week, it may not always be so. Especially during my exam weeks -sighs regretfully-.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Orion grabbed the figurine and soon felt himself spinning and everything became a blur.

When it stopped, Orion stumbled and caught himself before falling to the floor. He looked around and saw that he was in Malfoy Manor's entrance hall. He spun around when he heard a door opening and widened his eyes when he saw Lucius Malfoy coming out of a room dressed in his Death Eater regalia.

Lucius spotted him instantly and elegantly raised an eyebrow, "Orion, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Orion quickly ran to him and said frantically, "Mr. Malfoy, you must help me! The Aurors have apprehended my father!"

Lucius frowned and asked, "What do you mean, boy? How did they capture him?"

Orion sighed in frustration. He didn't have the time for this! But if he wanted help he would need to explain things, so he replied hurriedly, "He went to Hogwarts, he wanted to capture Pettigrew….to take him to the Dark Lord," he added. No use saying that Sirius had wanted revenge for the death of the Potters, he thought. He saw Lucius raising an eyebrow in disbelief and Orion hastily continued, "He just went there! Never mind why! And there were Dementors…but finally it was the Aurors that captured him. They used a portkey! They've taken him to Azkaban and I don't know how long it will take before the Dementors Kiss him!"

Lucius seemed deep in thought and after a while he replied, "Let me see what I can do. I can inquire around the Ministry and maybe pull some favors to see that he is given a trial."

Orion shook his head in desperation, "That's not enough, it would take too long! You must take me to the Dark Lord! He's the only one that can do something about it!"

Lucius looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "I cannot take a child to a Death Eater meeting! I couldn't take anyone who wasn't a Death Eater, not without the Dark Lord's permission."

Orion clutched Lucius' arm forcefully and bellowed, "HE WILL BE KISSED ANY MOMENT NOW! I DON'T CARE TWO STRAWS ABOUT DEATH EATHER PROTOCOL! YOU MUST TAKE ME TO THE DARK LORD!"

Lucius pierced him with fierce eyes and snarled, "The Dark Lord would punish both of us severely if I brought you with me! You must understand this," then he said more gently, "Let me tell the Dark Lord about what happened and ask for his help."

"I don't care if he punishes me! And if you asked for the Dark Lord's support he would take too long to decide! You're already about to go to a Death Eater gathering, just take me along! I know I can convince him to take swift action!" replied Orion frantically.

Lucius sneered at him, "You foolish boy. You think the Dark Lord would listen to you, a mere child? You should let me take care of it. It's the best I can offer."

Orion shook his head in desperation and finally reached a decision. He looked up at Lucius and said with determination, "Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy, but you leave me no other option." He saw Lucius frowning at his words and quickly whipped his wand out and shouted, _"Imperio!" _

He immediately felt his magic flowing inside him and shooting out of his wand. A familiar wave of power and pleasure racked his body. When the curse hit Lucius, who hadn't had the time to react, Orion instantly felt his mind connected to another. He hadn't tried the Imperius Curse on humans yet but was delighted to see that it had worked. Lucius' eyes glazed over and he stood still, without moving an inch. Orion commanded, "You'll apparate us to the Dark Lord's presence and you'll grab me in such a way that the first thing he'll see is your body, which will conceal mine."

Lucius robotically took a step forwards and pressed Orion against his chest with one arm while he clutched his cane with the other. Orion felt the sensation of being squeezed through a tube and they appeared inside a chamber darkly lit, he recognized it from his visions. Lucius had apparated them in such a way that he was in his place in the circle but his back was turned to the Dark Lord, thus preventing him from seeing Orion. Orion saw that the rest of the Death Eaters had already arrived.

He heard a cold demanding voice saying, "What's the reason for your lateness, Lucius?" then quietly added in anger, "You dare show your back at me?"

Orion whispered to Lucius, "Release me." Lucius obeyed but his body was still shielding Orion from Voldemort and Orion couldn't see him.

Orion calmly said while taking a step to a side, "He won't respond unless I tell him to." He lifted his eyes to look at Voldemort and his eyes widened in surprise. He had expected a sixty-something year old wizard, not one that looked in his early or mid thirties and had a strong and healthy-looking body. His skin was unnaturally pale and his eyes were intensely scarlet but that only made him more fascinating and rare. He had very handsome and masculine features and had slightly wavy black hair that was combed back elegantly. No, Orion had certainly not expected this wizard before him, not after seeing that horribly distorted face at the back of Quirrell's head reflected in the mirror. He wondered about it...Could it be that his two merged souls had been of different ages? And the result of their merge was a middle-aged man? That must mean that the diary's soul had been very young…probably in his late teens…There was also something about him, something that felt familiar to Orion. But he guessed that feeling could be because of his link to him. But what fascinated Orion the most was the incredibly powerful dark magical aura that he could pick from the wizard. Orion had always been very sensitive to the magic around him and in others, but he had never felt such power, not even in Dumbledore's presence. It was intoxicating, addictive even.

Voldemort was seating in his throne and had narrowed his eyes at him. Orion could see in the corner of his eye that all the Death Eaters were aiming their wands at him but didn't dare to do anything yet without their Lord's permission.

Voldemort rose and said in a low angry hiss, "What's the meaning of this? Who are you and what spell have you put Lucius under?"

Orion locked his eyes with Voldemort's. He replied softly, "I'm Orion Black" He saw Voldemort's eyes marginally widening and continued, "I needed to see you as soon as possible and Mr. Malfoy didn't consent on bringing me here, so I had to put him under the Imperius Curse."

Orion heard angry hisses coming from the rest of the Death Eaters and he tensed and discretely grabbed his wand tighter. He had his hand-wand resting against the side of his leg but ready to move quickly if necessary.

Voldemort seemed to be scrutinizing him, piercing him with his scarlet eyes. After a while he commanded, "Release him."

Orion quickly flicked his wand and Lucius immediately gained his reason again. He turned fiercely towards Orion, making a move to grab him, and snarled, "You impudent imp! How dare you-"

Voldemort quietly said, "Silence!" And Lucius stopped in his tracks, shot one last malicious glare at Orion, and fell back to his position in the circle.

"Would you care to explain why you needed to see me so urgently that you dared to interrupt – uninvited – a Death Eater gathering, Mr. Black?" asked Voldemort regarding him coldly.

Orion had to force himself to relax. He had to play this smartly. He couldn't just demand Voldemort's help. He couldn't antagonize him in any way or show disrespect. He was desperate because his time was running short but he needed to be patient and show calmness.

Orion said in a strong clear voice, "My father has been captured by the Aurors. They have taken him to Azkaban and the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss on him any day now." He paused and looked into Voldemort's eyes and said resolutely, "I came to ask for your help."

He heard some vicious and mocking laughter coming from some of the Death Eaters and some comments about his impertinence and presumptuousness, but he didn't let that affect him. He had to be strong and cool; he couldn't allow his temper to flare.

Voldemort asked him quietly, "How was he captured?"

Orion faltered. Was Snape here? Would he be telling Voldemort a version of the truth and contradict whatever Orion said? He quickly made up his mind and said, "He had discovered that the traitor Pettigrew was at Hogwarts. He wished to capture him and bring him to you so that the traitor could be properly punished. He wanted to gain your favor by it."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and said, "And he didn't do it to take revenge for the Potters' death?"

Orion made a face as if he was truly shocked and said, "Not that I'm aware of. My father just told me that he had wanted to gain your favor. I don't think he cared about something that happened more than a decade ago."

Voldemort still regarded him suspiciously but made a small hand movement indicating that he should proceed.

"Pettigrew managed to escape and the Aurors went after my father. They took him to Azkaban right away," said Orion.

He had decided that the best course of action was to leave Remus and Snape out of it for their own protection. He might be furious at Snape for his maniacal hatred for his father. A hatred that made him disregard the fact that Sirius had been truly innocent and therefore didn't deserved to go to Azkaban, but he felt deep down that Snape wasn't a bad man and that he deserved a chance. If he ever told the truth of Snape's actions to Voldemort, Snape would surely be killed or at least tortured to the brink of death. And Snape had tried to pull him away from harm when Moony lunged at them, so maybe he owed him for that. He also knew that Snape walked a fine line between Dumbledore and Voldemort and thus his reasons for his actions were complex. Snape had seemed to have wanted to take revenge on Sirius mostly because he had become a Death Eater. He most likely considered that to be a betrayal to the Potters, particularly to Lily, and therefore must despise Sirius for it. But Orion would have to contact Snape soon to come to an agreement of what they should say about that night.

"How do you know all this," asked Voldemort quietly.

"I was there. When I found out that my father wasn't in our Manor I flooed to Hogsmead and looked for him-"started saying Orion.

Voldemort interrupted him, "How did you and your father get pass Hogwarts' wards?"

Orion faltered. He didn't want to reveal their animagus abilities but on the other hand Snape had seen Sirius transform into Padfoot and if Pettigrew ever returned to Voldemort he would tell him as well. No, he had no other choice. "We're animagus."

Voldemort raised both eyebrows slightly and said, "Very well, continue."

Orion nodded and said, "Well, I found him dueling Pettigrew but then Dementors swept down on us and Pettigrew escaped. We managed to make the Dementors flee with the patronus charm but then the Aurors and Dumbledore came," he spat, "They stunned him and used a portkey to take him away." Then he added looking pleadingly at Voldemort, "I need your help to get him out as soon as possible."

Voldemort merely cocked an eyebrow and asked softly, "And why would you expect me to help you?"

Orion tensed but replied calmly, "My father is one of your Death Eaters and a valuable follower. He's from one of the most pure and powerful dark bloodlines. I believe that it's in our interest to save him."

"Our interest?" asked Voldemort in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yes" replied Orion sternly, "it's in the Dark side's interest that he remains alive and well."

Some Death Eater laughed and Orion was starting to lose his patience. Morgana knew what his father was suffering this very instant and these idiots were laughing! He felt the anger rising in him and clutched his wand tightly to prevent himself from cursing one of them.

"And what would I gain from helping you?" asked Voldemort quietly.

Orion had to prevent himself from gasping. Voldemort wanted something in return? Well, of course he would! The manipulative bastard! But what could Orion possibly give him? Well, he had a wealth of information but all regarding him. He couldn't tell him anything. So he decided to try his luck and said with determination, "My loyalty."

Voldemort regarded him in slight amusement and said tauntingly, "And what makes you think I'm interested in the loyalty of a child?"

Orion's temper did flare this time and he hissed in parseltongue, _"I'm no mere child. I might be young but I'm powerful and in time I could be a worthy addition to your ranksss."_

Orion saw many Death Eaters shifting nervously and he smirked at them. Voldemort seemed to be slight surprised. Hadn't he believed the rumors about him? wondered Orion. Well, he guessed that a wizard like Voldemort wouldn't believe it until he saw it for himself.

Voldemort hissed coldly, moving his hand in a sweeping motion that encompassed his circle of Death Eaters, _"Prove your powerssss then."_

Orion raised his eyebrows. Did he mean that he should curse a Death Eater to prove that he was capable? He hissed in parseltongue, _"I can curssse any of your Death Eatersss?"_

"_Yessss, any of your choossssing. If all that you can offer me issss your loyalty, then you need to prove your worth," _hissed back Voldemort.

Then he addressed his followers and said coldly, "You're not to counter attack. This is a test for the boy."

Orion curtly nodded at him and turned around to look at the Death Eaters. Some of them were shifting nervously, obviously concerned about what their Lord had been discussing with him. By now he knew most of them through his visions and there were many that he didn't like but there was one in particular that really deserved the worst of fates. Orion approached the vicious werewolf that had bitten Remus when he was only a child. Fenrir Greyback deserved anything Orion did to him and more.

He gathered his magic to make the spell much more powerful, whipped his wand and said, "Crucio!"

Greyback dropped to the floor shrieking, his body violently convulsing and Orion made more of his magic flow through him to intensify his pain. Greyback started howling in pain and started foaming from his mouth. His arm snapped when it hit the floor hard in one of his spasms and Orion held the spell for some more minutes until he heard Greyback's pitiful whimpering. Orion smirked in satisfaction and relished in the feelings his powers were creating.

Then, without loosing any time he said in parseltongue, _"Bassssilisssk flameo" _and a great basilisk made of pure green flames shot from his wand and waited for his instructions. Orion saw the rest of the Death Eaters scattering away from the creature and he commanded to her, _"Bite the man'sss leg and burn it, but don't inject your poisssson to him."_ Orion was particularly proud and fond of her. She had been his new spell for this year's Dark Spell Creation.

Orion watched her lunge at Greyback and viciously bit his leg with her powerful jaws and soon the stench of burning flesh filled the chamber. Greyback had soon passed out so thankfully his shrieks and whimpering had ended. He conjured her away and turned around to look at Voldemort.

Voldemort had an eyebrow raised and was looking at him with a calculating glint in his red eyes. He said, "Interesting spell. Where did you learn it?"

Orion smirked at him and replied calmly, "I created it for Dark Spell Creation."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him disbelievingly and asked, "Romulus, is this true?"

Orion saw one of the Death Eaters come forth and lower his hood to reveal Romulus Rosier's face. Rosier replied, "Yes, My Lord. He also created another parseltongue spell in his second year, but his teacher said that this one was more powerful."

Voldemort returned his gaze to Orion and pondered about the boy. He had heard much about him, both from Lucius and Romulus, but also from other external sources. He had been skeptic about the boy's parseltongue abilities, even when so many rumors confirmed it, but he had been pleasantly surprised and intrigued when the boy proved to be indeed a parselmouth; and also able to cast and create parseltongue spells. Most interesting. And when he had first seen the boy, he had felt instantly that the boy was very powerful. His dark magic had intensified greatly when he had cast the Cruciatus curse. Such an accomplishment for one so young. But there was something else about the boy. There was something in him or on him to which he felt a certain connection to. And he couldn't discern what it was. He would have to find a way to observe him more closely, to find out more about him….But what to do with him now? In the future he would mark him of course, but right now he was still too young to be useful.

Voldemort sat back in his throne and said quietly to Orion, "You show promise. But there isn't anything that you can offer to me right now and I can't reveal my return by breaking into Azkaban now to save your father. There will be an attack on Azkaban in a few months time, he'll be rescued then."

Orion looked at him in disbelief. He had just proved his worth! He had revealed some of his abilities under his request in exchange for his help and now he was turning back on the deal! He needed to save his father as soon as possible! There was no one else that could help him! He felt cold fury rising in him and he hissed, "The deal was that I proved my worth and you would help me to break into Azkaban as soon as possible, not in a few months!"

Voldemort looked at him impassively and replied, "There wasn't any deal. I just asked you to show your powers and you agreed."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him and said, "And do you think I will follow you in the future if you allow my father to die now?"

"If you know what's good for you, you will take the Dark Mark when you're older," Voldemort replied coldly.

Orion ignored that comment, he would never agree to be marked, not now nor in the future, but there was no reason to tell him that yet. He needed Voldemort to bring up his attack on Azkaban, he couldn't wait for months! Orion gathered his thoughts to present a convincing argument.

Orion said in a strong resolute voice, "There're many followers in Azkaban and you would benefit if we broke them out now. Your ranks are practically empty and there isn't much you can do with so few wizards. Some of your most powerful followers are in there with their magic dwindling. If you wait any longer they won't be as useful."

He paused and continued, "Dumbledore is already recruiting and has many more followers than you have at the present time. You need the ones that are in Azkaban. And a mass break out from Azkaban wouldn't signal your return. When my father escaped no one even thought it could imply your return. So they won't either this time. The light wizards live in denial and believe what they want to. They will deny your return until they see you with their own eyes. And Minister Fudge is an old fool that can be easily manipulated to cover any of your activities. He can be used to keep the light wizards in ignorance. Besides, if your followers break out from Azkaban the light wizards will start to feel unsafe and they will despair, and the sooner that happens the better. That works in your advantage to destabilize the Ministry and thus subtlety create disorder and mistrust in the wizarding world. You're risking little and gaining much if you break into Azkaban now. There more you wait, the more advantage Dumbledore has over you."

Some of the Death Eaters whispered between themselves and Voldemort cocked an eyebrow and replied, "And where do you get this insight and information from?"

Orion calmly replied, "I have studied wars before, particularly your first war and Grindelwald's and the light wizards always follow the same pattern. I know about Fudge from the newspapers and what I have heard other wizards say about him and he is indeed weak and easily manipulated. I'm sure that you are already taking advantage of that. And I know that Dumbledore is recruiting and has already gathered the Order of the Phoenix because Phineas Nigellus' portrait frequently talks to me about the going-ons in the old coot's office." Which was a complete lie, of course, Dumbledore never discussed Order business in his office but he was fairly certain that his suspicions were correct. He wondered again if Snape was here. He hadn't seen him but he would have to make sure to threaten him to keep his mouth shut about what he had just said about Phineas' portrait.

Voldemort was regarding him silently and said, "Interesting spy you have there."

Orion nodded his head and said vehemently, "Yes. You asked me what I could offer you, so let me offer any information I get on Dumbledore. I can also offer to recruit Durmstrang students for your cause. I already know many that would like to become your followers after they graduate. And in the future I can offer much more."

Voldemort seemed to be deep in thought and after a while he looked around his Death Eaters and said, "We have already made plans for breaking into Azkaban, but we had planned on doing it much later. Do any of you have any comments?"

Rosier took a step forward, bowed his head and said, "My Lord, many of the things Orion has said have already been discussed by us and we know that some are true. We already have many contacts in the Ministry that can be used to discredit any rumors about your return and if what he said about Dumbledore is true, then we need the followers in Azkaban in order to execute our plans as soon as possible. It is my humble opinion that it wouldn't be a bad idea to break into Azkaban now."

Others murmured in agreement and then Lucius spoke, "Master, as I have reported I have Minister Fudge well in my grasp and he's utterly convinced of the impossibility of your return. He fears Dumbledore's influence and would therefore discredit Dumbledore if he ever insinuated your return."

Voldemort sat in silence, deep in thought. After what Orion felt had been ages, Voldemort rose from his throne and said, "Very well. We'll revise our plans for the break into Azkaban and you, Lucius, will start working to give it the spin we want. Contact your people in the Daily Prophet." He then turned to Orion and said, "You can leave now. We'll plan the break in and execute it."

Orion sighed in relief but replied with determination, "I want to be involved in the planning and I want to go with the group that will break in."

Voldemort replied coldly, "There's nothing you can do to help and you won't be protected by anyone. If you go, it will be at your own risk."

Orion nodded and replied, "I'm aware of that. I don't need protection."

Voldemort scrutinized him and said with a cold smile, "You will owe me a wizard's debt."

Orion's eyes widened and he asked, "You're willing to break into Azkaban out of your own conviction, why would I owe you a debt?"

Voldemort snarled, "You wouldn't be able to save your father without my Death Eaters, boy. If you refuse you won't be allowed to go and we'll leave your father there."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, "I will already be repaying you by giving you information on Dumbledore, recruiting students and participating in the break in"

Voldemort replied unimpressed, "Take it or leave it."

Orion was undecided. It was a very high price to pay…but his father could be suffering right now…He needed to get him out as soon as possible! "Fine!" spat Orion, "But you can't ask me to kill or torture anyone I don't want to or to take the Dark Mark if I'm not willing. And I'll only owe you a debt if I manage to rescue my father."

Voldemort smirked at him maliciously, "Very well."

Voldemort gave missions to some of his Death Eaters and took the rest that would be breaking into Azkaban to the War Room, as it was called, to revise their plans. It was a large room with a great table in the middle and was filled with magical blueprints, battle strategy documents, parchments with diagrams of the structure of many buildings in England's wizarding community, several maps and books. Voldemort sat in a high chair at the head of the table and the rest of them sat on the sides. Orion went with them though some Death Eaters sneered at him, bothered by his presence, while others cautiously regarded him. Orion was very thankful for Rosier's presence and he sat besides him.

Orion had to admit that he was out of his element. Their plans were already very advanced and only needed to be adjusted in its timeline. They talked about wards, portkeys, where the wizard guards were stationed, which part of the prison was easier to break in, where the cells were located, and such. Orion listened carefully to everything they said and in time started to understand things better, but he was already very tired. It had been the longest day of his life and he soon started to doze off in his chair.

* * *

He woke up and looked around startled. All the Death Eaters had already left and the documents and plans were neatly stacked in front of Voldemort's seat. But it was empty. He looked around once more and spotted Voldemort talking quietly to Rosier in a corner. Rosier bowed to him and left the room. 

Voldemort turned to look at him and approached the table. Orion sat up in his chair and tried to clear his head from its drowsiness. He asked, "How much time has passed? Where has everyone gone to?"

Voldemort regarded him silently and then sat in his chair and replied, "Several hours. The rest went to their homes."

Orion shook his head, "But what happened with the plans? When are we going to go?"

"The plans are finished. The attack will be in two days," replied Voldemort calmly.

"Two days! That's too long! It has to be sooner!" said Orion in agitation.

Voldemort retorted coldly, "I won't risk my followers to indulge in your whims. It's the earliest possible; we still have to finish negotiations with the Dementors."

"But- but my father! They might Kiss him in the meanwhile!" replied Orion desperately.

"Nothing can be done about it," replied Voldemort indifferently.

Orion jumped from his seat and said in anger, "We could go tomorrow! I haven't done all this just to leave my father there for two more days!"

Voldemort sneered at him, "You haven't done anything. You slept while others planned."

Orion shook in impotent rage and spat, "I did all I could!! I was exhausted! I needed to sleep! I had gone through ten duels, faced Dementors, Aurors, and Dumbledore all in the same day-"

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort.

Orion fell to the floor writhing in pain. It was pain beyond anything he had ever experienced; his very bones were on fire; his head was surely splitting along his invisible scar; his eyes were rolling madly in his head; he wanted it to end ... to black out... to die ... He bit his tongue desperately to suffocate his screams. He didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction.

And then it was gone. Orion gasped and coughed and could feel his throat burning. He kneeled and clutched the table for support. He rose shakily and heard Voldemort coldly saying, "You will address me with the proper tone of voice. I have put up with your disrespect for too long."

Orion looked up into those bright red eyes through a kind of mist and said with a hoarse voice, "Is this the kind of treatment I'm to expect if I ever become your follower?"

Voldemort grabbed him roughly by his robes and hissed, "Oh, you'll become my follower, make no mistake in that. And you'll be punished when you deserve it, just like now."

Then he released him and Orion dropped in his chair painfully. He clutched his wand by his side and was itching to curse Voldemort back. How dared he treat him in such a way! But he couldn't retaliate if he wanted to go to Azkaban. He needed Voldemort for the time being. So he reigned in his anger and swallowed his furious retort.

Voldemort seemed satisfied with his silence and then smirked at him and asked, "Who is Uncle Vernon?"

Orion looked up at him in alarm and rasped out, "What?!"

Voldemort's smirk widened, "After the others left, you started to have what appeared to be a nightmare. You screamed for him to stop."

A shiver ran through his body and Orion felt as if his blood was freezing in his veins. Did he still have nightmares about his uncle? He had thought he didn't anymore. But perhaps it was due to his exhaustion and stress. He gathered himself and replied icily, "He was a muggle in the orphanage. He asked us to call him Uncle."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and hissed, "Orphanage?"

Orion scowled and replied, "Yes. I lived in a muggle orphanage after my mother died. My father found me there when he escaped from Azkaban."

Voldemort was intensely looking at him and asked quietly, "What did the muggle do to you to make you yell at him to stop?"

Orion shot him a furious glare and replied, "Nothing! He did nothing to me!"

Voldemort fiercely grabbed him by the throat, pulling his face closer to his and whispered threateningly, "Don't lie to me."

Orion fought to wrench Voldemort's hand from his throat but Voldemort just clutched him tighter and Orion started to gasp for air. Voldemort eased the pressure a bit and Orion took a deep intake of breath and looked into Voldemort's scarlet eyes. They were full of anger and Orion dazedly asked himself what he had done to provoke that.

Voldemort shook his throat slightly and said, "Tell me."

Orion looked at him not without a little fear and replied truthfully, "He beat me repeatedly..."

"What else?" snarled Voldemort.

Orion shook his head but Voldemort shook him by the throat again and Orion rasped out, "Stop it - You're hurting me - Let go off me!"

"Then tell me," said Voldemort quietly.

Orion wanted this to stop. He wanted to go home… but he didn't have one, not without Sirius…He finally cried in desperation, "HE TRIED TO SEXUALLY ABUSE ME, ALRIGHT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!"

Voldemort immediately released his throat and looked intensely into Orion's eyes. After a silent pause he said, "I don't."

Orion looked at him in hatred and gently massaged his throat with his hands. He rose shakily from his seat and said, "Can I leave now?"

Voldemort replied curtly, "Romulus is waiting for you outside. He'll take you back to Durmstrang."

Orion nodded and fled out of the room.

* * *

Orion had just reached his dorm. He looked around at the other beds and saw that Lezander was deeply asleep. He sighed and went to his bed. He curled into a ball under the covers and hugged his knees. He wished he could be with Lezander….he needed his comfort so much right now…. They way Voldemort had treated him had frightened him, as much as he hated to admit it. He had forced him to tell him a secret he hadn't even told Lezander and had treated him with violence for no apparent reason. His Cruciatus curse had hurt so much….He gave a small sob and curled tighter….He wanted his father…he wanted Lezander…..he wanted Tom….Tom he could have, he realized. 

He took the locket off and opened it, burrowing further in the covers.

Tom looked at him and frowned, "You have been crying. What has happened?"

Orion looked at him with teary eyes and said in a soft voice, "I went to see Voldemort"

Tom's eyes widened and he said in anger, "Why did you do that? You aren't ready yet!"

Orion mirthlessly laughed, "Yes, I realized that after he put me under his Cruciatus curse and almost suffocated me to death."

Tom asked concerned, "Why did he do that?"

Orion grimaced, "He crucioed me because he said I had talked to him disrespectfully and he clutched my throat tightly because I didn't want to tell him that a muggle had tried to sexually abuse me at the orphanage," he ended with a sob.

Tom's face softened and he said softly, "Oh, Orion, was that what you refused to tell me about your childhood?"

Orion nodded and choked on his sob. Then he turned angrily at Tom, "Yes it was! And Voldemort didn't have the right to make me say it!"

Tom nodded in agreement and replied, "He didn't but he wanted information on you. He'll use your weaknesses against you. I told you that you needed to be emotionally strong and cool around him."

Orion nodded his head and replied softly, "Yes, I understand what you meant now. But I was so exhausted and tired. I couldn't control my temper…I couldn't defend myself…"

"Why did you go to him?" asked Tom quietly.

Orion felt tears running on his cheeks and said in a whisper, "My father has been taken to Azkaban by the Aurors, Tom…. I didn't know who else to turn to. He's the only one that can help me to break into Azkaban and get him out before the Dementors Kiss him." And he broke into tears.

Tom looked at him sadly and said softly, "I'm very sorry Orion…. Did he agree to help you?"

Orion nodded, "Yes, after much convincing he agreed to attack sooner than he had planned…but it will be in two days, Tom! My father could be dead or worse by then!" he said tearfully, "And it was all my fault! I was there with him, Tom. I could have prevented them from taking him! But I never thought they would use a portkey. I was waiting for the right time to break free from the Auror that was holding me. I was an idiot! I shouldn't have cared that Dumbledore was there…I didn't want to reveal all my powers…it was because of my selfishness and stupidity that my father is suffering now!"

Tom said comfortingly, "It wasn't your fault, Orion. You did all you could and acted cautiously, as one should do in those situations. Never believe that it was your fault." Then Tom's face darkened and he quietly asked, "Dumbledore was there?"

Orion looked up at him and replied in agitated anger, "Yes! And I told him that my father was innocent and he didn't care! He only said that my father was a Death Eater and deserved his fate in Azkaban!"

Tom narrowed his eyes and spat, "Dumbledore will get what he deserves, Orion, I promise you that."

Orion nodded his head but then he asked desperately, "But what if my father is already dead? What if I'm too late to save him? What if-" he choked a sob, "What if they have already Kissed him?"

Tom sighed and replied softly, "You're doing everything you can Orion. It won't be your fault if you're too late-"

"It will! It will be my fault! I should have forced Voldemort to act sooner! I should have gone to Azkaban right away by myself!" cried Orion hysterically.

Tom said quietly, "Voldemort would have tortured you to the point to leave you incapacitated for days if you had tried to force him into anything. And if you had gone to Azkaban by yourself you would have been captured or killed without accomplishing anything. You must realize this, Orion. You have done everything in your power. You have nothing to reproach yourself with. You risked your life already by going to Voldemort and you succeeded in convincing him."

Orion calmed down and nodded his head. He whispered, "Yes, you're right…but I…I fear so much for what might happen to my father…"

"I understand," replied Tom gently, "But you'll have a chance to save him. You mustn't lose hope."

Orion looked at him gratefully and said softly, "Thank you, Tom."

Tom nodded his head but then asked nervously in concern, "Were you wearing my locket when you met Voldemort?"

Orion looked up at him frowning, "Well, yes. Why do you ask?"

Tom grew more concerned and asked urgently, "He didn't see it, did he?"

Orion shook his head, "No, you told me he would be furious at me if he found out I had you. I have never shown your locket to anyone."

Tom nodded in relief but said, "You can't wear the locket when you meet him. You can't risk it."

Orion frowned and asked, "But why are you so sure he'll be angry at me for having the locket? I don't see why-"

Tom fiercely interrupted him, "You must listen to me! He must never find out that you've had the locket all this time or that you've spoken to me! In time you will present the locket to him as a gift. As if you had seen it somewhere and bought it. I'll let you know when the time is right. The locket, as you know, is a Slytherin heirloom, and he values them greatly. But he'll be angry at you for having one."

"That doesn't make any sense-" started saying Orion.

"It doesn't need to make sense! Just trust me in this!" said Tom angrily.

Orion looked at him warily and replied, "Ok, Tom. I promise not to wear your locket when I'm around him or to ever mention you."

Tom gave a small sigh of relief.

"But why do you want me to give you away to Voldemort?" asked Orion and then added in a small voice, "I don't want to part from you."

Tom smiled softly at him and replied, "Maybe in the future you can give me to him to gain his favor. But I'll tell you if it's necessary. Don't worry, you won't lose me."

Orion smiled warmly at him and soon fell asleep with the locket open and Tom regarding him silently.

* * *

The next two days were extremely hard on Orion. The concern he felt for Sirius ate him alive. He couldn't concentrate in his classes and he avoided everyone. He had briefly told Calypso and Lezander what had happened, leaving out the more unpleasant things that had happened with Voldemort. He didn't want to discuss that again. His talk with Tom had helped him greatly and he was grateful to Tom for comforting him. Lezander had been furious with him for risking himself by going to the Dark Lord and he didn't want Orion to go to Azkaban. They had a huge row and Orion gave him the silent treatment ever since. He understood that Lezander only thought that way because he cared for him and feared for his life but he didn't have the patience to explain things further to him in order to convince him of the necessity of what he had done. Calypso had understood and told him that he had been extremely brave and that he should go to Azkaban to save his father. Though she did plead with him to be very careful and get out at the first sign of trouble. 

Orion used his spare time to write back and forth to Snape. He had cunningly blackmailed him into keeping his mouth shut about what had happened that night. He told Snape that he wouldn't tell Voldemort about his actions if Snape didn't tell Voldemort or anyone else about Remus' involvement and Sirius' true reasons for wanting to capture Pettigrew. Snape finally conceded to Orion's request though he did seem furious at Orion for having outmaneuvered him. Which just made Orion's success sweeter, in his opinion. Orion had also discreetly learned that Snape hadn't been at the Death Eater meeting nor did he know about the planned Azkaban break in. It seemed that Voldemort was being very secretive about it and seemed to mistrust Snape since he hadn't been summoned to that gathering nor was he informed of what had happened. Orion had to grudgingly admire the wizards' perception and carefulness.

On the second day, at night, Rosier came to fetch him and gave him black hooded robes and a black mask to conceal his features. Orion had left the locket in his trunk, heavily guarded by protection spells and wards and had asked Sylvana to bite anyone who attempted to take it. She proudfully accepted her new role as the locket's guardian.

* * *

The negotiations with the Dementors had ended to everyone's satisfaction. They had agreed to make their way clear during the break in but they would remain in Azkaban pretending to be still under the Ministry's control until such a time when Voldemort summoned them to battle. The group of ten dark wizards had used portkeys to reach the island and Voldemort had come with them, heavily cloaked under spells and charms, since he was the only one powerful enough to break the wards. Orion had watched in awe as Voldemort concentrated his magic and started muttering a long series of spells that finally managed to breach the wards without raising the alarm at the Ministry and the Department of Aurors. They had exactly thirty minutes before the Aurors would be alerted. 

Orion was running behind the group of wizards. He could see Voldemort at the front leading them. The place was cold and daunting and made his skin crawl. Thankfully the Dementors were cluttered on the other side of Azkaban so that they wouldn't be affected by their presence. He could hear whimpers and insane mutterings from the cells they passed by. Everything was dark and they used their wands to light their way. They had already killed and stunned the first wizard guard post and were now running towards the cells where the Death Eaters were being kept. There was another post just before that section.

Orion had a clear picture in his mind of the location of Sirius' containment cell and knew that it wasn't far ahead. He felt his heart loudly pumping in his chest and he anxiously wanted to reach the cell soon.

Suddenly yells broke the silence and spells flew by. It was pandemonium. Orion saw the others fiercely dueling against the wizard guards and when one of them aimed his wand at Orion he quickly yelled, "Crucio!" while jumping to a side to avoid the wizard's spell.

The wizard writhed on the floor and Orion lifted the spell and quickly said, "Petrificus Totalus!" And the man lay stiff on the floor.

He turned around swiftly to avoid an incoming spell and flick his wand towards his new attacker and yelled, "Extrema rigor!"

The wizard rigidly dropped to the floor unconscious. Orion turned to face another one. Before he could attack he was hit by a slicing spell that tore his chest. He hissed but counter-attacked ignoring the pain, "Obscuritas nebulus!"

A great black cloud surrounded the wizard's head and he gasped for breath. Soon he passed out for lack of air.

Orion looked around and saw Rosier dueling against two wizards and he cast, "Occulum atrum!" which blinded temporarily one of the wizards and he quickly aimed his wand at him again and yelled, "Somnus eternus!" and the wizard fell into an endless sleep.

Rosier had defeated the other one and ran to Orion and grabbed his arm, "Let's go! We only have fifteen more minutes!"

Orion hastily followed him. The others were already ahead of them. They finally reached the Death Eater section and Orion saw Lucius opening the Lestrange's cell. Voldemort was giving orders and shouting at them to hurry and to portkey away as soon as they held their assigned wizard. Orion ran past Lucius who was now carrying an emaciated and muttering woman that he recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange. He halted in front of his father's cell and ripped the mask from his face. He could see a figure lying on the floor and he quickly yelled, "Bombarda!" And the cell's barred door exploded.

Orion hurriedly entered the cell shouting, "Father! Father, I've come for you! We must hurry!"

Orion reached Sirius and kneeled by his side. He could hardly see anything. He tucked his wand into his robes and took Sirius by the shoulders and shook him lightly, "Come on, we have to leave now!"

Sirius didn't reply, he didn't move. Orion looked at him desperately but could barely make out his face. Was he injured? Had he passed out? He shook him more forcefully and yelled frantically, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, PLEASE! FATHER, PLEASE!"

Sirius didn't react and a horrible fear entered Orion's thoughts. He took out his wand and yelled, "Lumos!"

He heard Rosier shouting from the hallway, "Orion, we have to leave now!"

Orion looked down at his father's face and froze. He felt his blood turn to ice and his heart sharply clench as if stabbed. He shook Sirius violently and shouted, "WAKE UP, FATHER!!" But as he looked into Sirius' empty gray eyes he knew that he would never wake up again.

Orion started shaking and trembling. His mind refused to accept the truth. He shrieked desperately, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! WAKE UP!!!" He started sobbing and he threw himself at Sirius' body and embraced him tightly, "NO! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN KISSED! -- PLEASE WAKE UP! -- PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!-" he choked on his sobs, "PLEASE COME BACK!! -- YOU'RE ALL THAT I HAVE LEFT! -- COME BACK!"

Through his mind flashed a thousands memories….Sirius ruffling his hair and calling him young pup…Sirius embracing him and crying on his shoulder…Sirius chasing him around in a broomstick….Sirius' mischievous grin and barking laughter…Sirius becoming a Death Eater to protect him….Sirius fighting Moony to protect him…. Sirius telling him that he was proud of him….Sirius telling him that he loved him…..

"COME BACK! -- -OH GODS! I LOVE YOU! --- PLEASE COME BACK!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! -- PLEASE!!-- I NEED YOU! --I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU! -- PLEASE COME BACK!" cried Orion frantically in between broken sobs. But Sirius never replied, he never moved.

Orion sobbed harder and felt his mind break, he felt his heart stop…. He felt his magic furiously swelling in him. He felt his dark magic roaring inside of him and intensify in despair, in pain, in angst, in madness, in rage…. He felt an incredible explosion of power inside of him and he felt his magic being released in waves from his body….. he could feel the dark magic exuding from him…covering the cell's walls and floors….he saw it consuming and burning everything in it's path….everything except him and his father's body…. And he stopped caring for anything…He lost himself in the feeling of his magic… he lost himself in his despair…in his pain….in his impotence…in his ire…he couldn't hear anything…he couldn't see anything….everything was dark….

* * *

Voldemort turned around and saw that most of his Death Eaters were gone and smirked in triumph. Suddenly, he felt a tremendous force of dark magic hitting his senses. It was incredibly powerful… it was pure and raw….it was alluring….it intoxicated his senses…it called to him…He turned to look at the source and saw waves of pure dark magic coming from one of the cells. He approached it and was powerfully hit by the roaring darkness. He hissed in pain. It burned him, it wanted to rip him to pieces. Before it could do any more damage, he quickly conjured a powerful protective shield in parseltongue and narrowed his eyes to look inside. He saw the cell filled with the swirling raw dark magic. The walls were falling apart. Everything was burnt. Everything was black. It was all being consumed. He looked at the clearing in the middle of the cell. The magic wasn't attacking the boy!..…It was coming from him! He saw Orion clutching his father desperately. He saw his tear-stained face and wide despairing emerald eyes glowing in power in the darkness. He was mesmerized by the sight. The boy was incredibly beautiful, his aura and powers were fascinating. He felt the intense and powerful magic around him, Orion's magic, and got lost in its feeling. He had never felt such magic before….so raw…..so pure….so beautiful….so dark….. 

Voldemort came out of his trance. He had to take Orion away with him. The Aurors would be dropping in any minute and they were the only ones left. He called all his inner magic to reinforce his shield and stepped further into the cell. He was immediately covered by the dark magic but his shields held. He reached Orion, clutched his robes and lifted him up. He yelled, "We have to leave now!"

But Orion didn't respond. Voldemort looked into his emerald eyes and saw that the boy was lost in his own magic, in his own mind. The boy wasn't aware of anything anymore. He grabbed him by his shoulder and slapped him hard. The boy's face snapped to a side.

Orion suddenly felt an intense cracking pain on his cheek and his mind abruptly returned to awareness. He turned his face furiously to see what had caused the pain and his eyes locked with Voldemort's scarlet ones. Voldemort was looking at him intensely, as if he wanted to plunge into him. It was a look that frightened him.

Voldermort said to him commandingly, "We're leaving now."

Orion nodded and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the state the cell was in. Then he remembered. His magic had done this. He looked around and saw that the magic he had released was flowing back to him now that he was once again in control of himself. He felt it entering his body, merging back with his core. He felt as if he was being replenished. He looked down at his father and felt his despair settling in again. He felt tears starting to trail down his cheeks and he kneeled down to pick him up.

Voldemort snarled,"What are you doing? Leave him! We don't have time for this!"

Orion turned around and bellowed angrily, "I WON'T LEAVE HIM HERE!"

Voldemort replied furiously, "He's dead! I'm only taking you with me!"

Orion shook in anger and angst, "I DON'T CARE! YOU EITHER TAKE BOTH OF US OR LEAVE US! I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

Voldemort looked at Orion furiously. He couldn't leave the boy here. Not after what he had seen and experienced. The boy was too powerful to lose. He had to have him. He would be his. But he saw the maddening stubbornness in the boy's eyes.

He snarled, "Pick him up!"

Orion nodded and grabbed Sirius' shoulders to raise him but he was too heavy.

Voldemort angrily advanced on the boy and roughly took Sirius from him. He held the body with an arm and pulled Orion against his chest with the other. He hissed, "Hold tight" And activated the portkey making sure it was touching the three of them.


	18. The aftermath

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: I understand that many of you wanted Sirius to live, but being realistic it was impossible. The Dementors were ordered to Kiss him the first chance they got (according to the original books as well) and there was no way that Orion could have saved him in time. The break in couldn't be done before because Voldemort needed to conclude his negotiations with the Dementors. And Orion is living in dark times, he's living in war times. You can't expect him to have a rose-tinted life. He'll suffer, just as people suffer in wars and loved ones die. This fic is categorized as a drama. I will not change that, it wouldn't be realistic.

And thanks to all the reviewers that didn't get mad and understood why Sirius died.

Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

And it's great to hear from you again Naomi (Branwen77), I missed your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

They appeared in the chamber where Death Eater gatherings were held and Orion swiftly broke from Voldemort's hold; his invisible scar had throbbed painfully the whole time Voldemort had held him close. He looked around and saw that the rest of the Death Eaters were there, attending to the ones they had rescued and ordering house-elves to bring potions and prepare chambers for the rescued and the wounded.

Voldemort indifferently dropped Sirius' body to the floor and commanded to the first Death Eater he saw, "Dispose of this body."

Orion stepped angrily towards him and yelled, "NO ONE WILL TOUCH HIM!"

Voldemort turned fiercely towards him and said coldly, "He's dead. I won't have bodies lingering around in my summoning chamber."

Orion dropped by his father's side to prevent anyone from taking him away and shrieked, "HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Voldemort advanced towards him, clutched Orion firmly by his collar and hissed, "Foolish boy, your father is dead. You might as well accept it."

Orion pulled himself out of Voldemort's grasp and looked up at him with hatred. He angrily hissed, "He's not dead! He's been Kissed! His body is still alive!"

Voldemort looked at him dispassionately and coldly replied, "Even worse. His soul will never reach the spiritual plane. It's stuck inside a Dementor, it will never find peace. You'll do best if you killed his body now."

Orion rose in fury and lunged at Voldemort shrieking, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I TOLD YOU WE HAD TO GO SOONER! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

Voldemort stopped him by painfully pinning Orion's arms to his back and he snarled furiously, looking down at the boy, "It was your father's stupidity's fault! It wasn't me who took him to Azkaban!"

Orion struggled against the hold, shaking in rage and sorrow. His scar was painfully throbbing again, intensified by Voldemort's anger. A sob was wrenched from his throat and he looked up into Voldemort's scarlet eyes and hissed, "No one is to touch him. He'll remain with me. I'll keep his body alive until I find a way….They will pay, they will all pay…," Then he yelled madly, "DUMBLEDORE WILL PAY! HE'S MINE, DO YOU HEAR? HE'S MINE TO TAKE REVENGE UPON!"

Voldemort shook him roughly and sneered at him, "A pathetic little boy like you couldn't possibly defeat Dumbledore. He is my opponent. He is mine to dispose of."

Orion furiously shook his head, swallowing the pain thumping through his forehead, and said, "No! I will-" But he suddenly felt very dazed and drowsy. He stumbled and felt his mind slipping away….

Orion suddenly fell limp in Voldemort's hold and Voldemort frowned looking down at the boy in his grasp. The boy had lost consciousness. Then he saw blood dripping to the floor. He quickly held the boy with one arm and tore open his robes. There was a deep angry slash in the middle of the boy's chest and his shirt was drenched in blood. Voldemort silently cursed and quickly cast a healing spell and intently watched how Orion's wound started mending.

* * *

Orion groggily woke up. He looked around and saw several empty potion vials on the nightstand besides his bed. He was in a bedroom decorated in dark hues of green with some silver touches here and there. He frowned when he didn't recognize where he was. He stood up, but sat down immediately when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that he was shirtless. There was a bandage wrapped around his chest. Ah, he remembered now the slicing curse he had received. He stood up again slowly, went to the closet and put on a large dark green shirt. He looked around in indecision. Was he still in Voldemort's manor or some place else? And what had happened to his father's body? He had to find it before they did something to it! 

He crept silently out of the room with his wand aimed in front of him. There wasn't anyone around. He had started walking through the hallway when he heard some voices coming from a room at his right. He cautiously opened the door and took a step inside, wand aimed forwards.

He stopped in his tracks and lowered his wand when he saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy seated besides a large bed occupied by two people. They had turned around to look at him and Narcissa quickly rose from her seat and advanced towards him.

"My poor child," she said gently when she embraced him, "I'm very sorry for what happened to your father."

Orion broke the embrace, looked up at her pleadingly and asked, "Where is he? Do you know what they have done with him?"

Narcissa looked at him sadly and replied, "He's in another room. The Dark Lord ordered that he was to remain there and be given sustaining potions for his body to remain alive."

Orion sighed in relief. He looked around and saw Lucius standing besides the bed, regarding him in silence. Orion turned to Narcissa again and asked, "Where are we?"

Narcissa gave him a small smile and replied, "At the Dark Lord's Manor. The Death Eaters that were rescued have been given rooms here and are being healed." She then took Orion's hand and led him towards the bed, "I'll be staying here to take care of my sister until she is well enough to leave."

Orion looked down at the bed and saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange deep asleep. Their hair had been cut and brushed and they had been cleaned and given fresh clothes but they looked very ill. Rodolphus had scars marring his face and naked torso, and they were covered by some type of ointment. Bellatrix was completely dressed but Orion could see the same ointment applied to parts of her face. They were both very pale and extremely thin, but he could tell that Bellatrix had been beautiful once and Rodolphus still had dark handsome features.

Orion looked at Narcissa and asked, "Will they get well?"

Narcissa gave a small sigh and replied sadly, "Physically, yes, in time. But mentally we cannot tell yet. I fear they have been far too long in Azkaban as to remain completely sane."

Orion looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

Narcissa gave him a small smile and cupped his face, "Don't feel sorry. We couldn't do much to help them before but I have learned that you were the one to insist on breaking into Azkaban sooner, so I thank you for it."

Orion nodded his head and was about to reply when Lucius sternly said, "We have much to discuss, Orion."

Orion looked up at him questioningly. Lucius was piercing him with his gaze. Lucius moved forwards, besides his wife and said stately, "You have been asleep for two days and much has happened."

Orion frowned and asked, "Did everything go well? What was printed in the newspapers about the breakout?"

Lucius waved his hand dismissively, "It was covered just like we wanted it to be. They believe they broke out on their own and that the Dementors are still under the Ministry's control. They don't suspect anything about the Dark Lord's return."

"Good," replied Orion sincerely.

"Yes, but that's not everything," said Lucius looking at him seriously, "The news of your father's Kiss was greatly publicized" Orion tensed in anger but Lucius continued, "You're now the Head of the Black House but you're still underage. Under the law you need to live with your guardians."

Orion frowned, "But I don't have any guardians."

Lucius nodded curtly, "As your remaining relative, Narcissa could file for your custody."

Orion turned to look at Narcissa in surprise and asked, "You would do that?"

Narcissa smiled at him softly, "Of course, Orion. I would like it very much if you came to live with us."

Orion smiled back at her warmly, "Thank you." Then he frowned, "But I would still want to return to Black Manor. I want to take my father there and hire some mediwitches to take care of him."

Narcissa gently grabbed his arm, "He can stay with us as well. When my sister is better she and her husband will be staying at our Manor too. The Aurors are desperately trying to find them and they can best hide inside the Manor's wards. Your father's body will be better protected there. "

Lucius interrupted, "But there's still a problem, Orion. I have already filed for your custody but I have learnt that Andromeda Tonks has done so as well."

Orion frowned at him, "Andromeda Tonks?" He turned to Narcissa and asked, "Your other sister?"

Narcissa made a disgusted noise but nodded. Then a thought flashed in Orion's mind and he growled, "Dumbledore! This has to be Dumbledore's doing! Why else would she bother when she doesn't even know me?"

Lucius calmly replied, "Yes, we believe she has done it under Dumbledore's orders. We don't know yet why he's interested in you-"

Orion interrupted him with a harsh short laugh, "Oh, I know why he's interested. The manipulative old coot surely thinks he can influence me and bring me to his side!"

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "Why would he want you on his side?"

"Why, indeed?" said a cold drawling voice from behind.

Orion spun around and was faced with Voldemort. His scarlet eyes pierced into his and Orion shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know if he had to feel angry at Voldemort or grateful at him for having obeyed his request and kept Sirius' body in safety and alive.

Orion ignored Voldemort's stare and replied angrily, "He saw me casting very advanced magic. I think I might have picked his curiosity. And he even tried to justify his actions to me, as if he thought I might be persuaded to look at things from his side! And just imagine what a great victory it would be for him to have a Black on the Light's side!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and asked coldly, "How much does he know about you?"

Orion frowned. Voldemort could only be referring to his powers, to what he had seen at Azkaban. He was perhaps worried that Dumbledore had seen something similar. But why did Voldemort even care? It was his own problem if Dumbledore wanted him.

Orion replied, "He knows that I'm Sirius' son and he knows that Sirius was a Death Eater. He saw me casting dark spells and non-verbal spells and-" he faltered. Should he say something about his wandless abilities? Dumbledore had seen it so perhaps he gained nothing if he lied to Voldemort about that.

Voldemort moved forwards until he was in front of Orion and looked down at him and hissed, "And?"

Orion looked up and said softly, "And he saw me casting wandless magic."

Voldemort lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Wandless magic?"

Orion smirked at him, "Yes."

Voldemort regarded him coldly and said, "You're full of surprises." Then he narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did he see something else?"

Orion understood what he was referring to and shook his head and answered, "No."

Voldemort turned to Lucius, who had been attentively observing their interaction, and said to him, "You will gain custody of Orion. Don't disappoint me."

Lucius gave a small bow and replied, "I won't, My Lord."

Voldemort seemed satisfied and swiftly turned around to Orion. He forcefully grabbed Orion's left arm and lifted his sleeve, while whipping out his wand.

Orion's eyes widened and he pulled back, yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Voldemort's scarlet eyes pierced into his and he clutched Orion's arm tighter to prevent his escape. He hissed, "Are you on the Dark's side?"

Orion frowned, ignoring the starting throb on his forehead, and replied, "Yes, of course."

Voldermort smirked viciously and said, "Then I'm marking you. I want to be able to summon you to me when I require it."

Orion jerked his arm away from Voldemort's grip and whipped out his wand snarling, "I won't be marked!"

Voldemort's eyes turned murderous and he hissed, "If you're on our side you'll take the Dark Mark! You will become my follower!"

Orion saw from the corner of his eye how Narcissa was looking at him in apprehension while Lucius simply stood there stoically. Neither made a move to help him. Orion looked into Voldemort's scarlet eyes and replied in a low angry whisper, "I am on your side. I want to become involved in your plans," then he raised his voice slightly and said, "But I won't be marked like cattle! I won't be your servant! Nor will I allow anyone to treat me that way! I can help our side more by allying myself with you, but not as a mere follower. I'll be nothing less than your equal!"

Orion heard Narcissa gasping and Lucius sneering at him.

Voldemort viciously laughed in amusement and then violently pulled Orion against his chest and roughly held up his chin to look at him. He hissed, "Nobody is my equal. Least of all a pathetic little boy like you."

Orion briefly closed his eyes in pain and focused until he managed to block the pain to a corner of his mind with his Occlumency skills. It took him a few seconds and he opened his eyes again and growled, "If I'm so pathetic I wonder that you want me as a follower." Then he locked his eyes to Voldemorts's and said in a low smug whisper, "You obviously think I'm pretty powerful if you want to mark me being so young. I will be your follower but I won't be treated like the rest and I won't be marked. I will give you my loyalty under those conditions."

Voldemort roughly pulled him away while quickly grabbing Orion's hand. He pointed his wand at it and said in a barely audible hiss, "…… Morsmordre!"

Orion widened his eyes and frantically looked at his hand. He saw the Black heirloom ring that his father had given him glowing in a black mist. He could see the Dark Mark etched in the stone before it disappeared and the stone returned to its normal state.

Voldemort roughly lifted Orion's chin up again and said snappishly, "The ring will burn when I summon you. You will tap your wand to it and it will portkey you to me. Maybe it's too risky for you now, but you WILL be marked later on."

With one last scrutinizing glance at Orion, he swept from the room.

* * *

Orion was kneeling besides the bed where his father was lying. He had cried by his father's side until he felt he had no more tears to shed, until he felt that he had exhausted all his emotions. Now he silently regarded his father's countenance. So much had happened in so little time. He hadn't had the time to think about all the changes in his life and what his future actions should be. He was fairly certain that Malfoy would win his custody. Lucius was a very sly politician and had high contacts in the Ministry, not even Dumbledore could hold a candle to him in the political arena. 

Dumbledore… Orion felt an intense murderous rage when he thought about the old wizard. He had already pledged to himself to be the one to bring down the old man, no matter what Voldemort said about it. But he had to be smart about it. He couldn't openly oppose Dumbledore yet. He should first learn more about the old coot. Perhaps even get in his good graces…He wondered how he could do that. There were several ways but all of them risky. The most efficient one would be to let the old wizard discover he was the Boy Who Lived. He was certain that the old man would be so ecstatic about it that he would carelessly reveal useful information in order to persuade him to the Light side. But it was also very risky and he would have to play his part very cunningly and cautiously. He had to plan it better if he went along with that plan. But whatever happened, Dumbledore would suffer in the end.

Another thing on his mind was what to do about Sirius. He hadn't told anyone why he insisted on keeping his father's body alive. He wasn't sure himself, only that he still held the hope that one day he could perhaps do something to reverse the Kiss. He had no clue about how it could be done. The Dementor's Kiss was considered to be something irreversible, but he would look for answers, he would look for options. There simply had to be a way. He wouldn't give up.

And then there was Voldemort. The wizard hadn't agreed to his conditions but at least he hadn't marked him, though he obviously planned on doing so in the future. Orion was just relieved that Voldemort had realized that he was too young to bear the Dark Mark, for it was indeed risky for him since there were many circumstances in which people could see it. He wondered what Voldemort's plans were for him. Why did Voldemort want to have a way to summon him to his side? He was partly glad because it meant he would be participating in some of the gatherings but it also made him uneasy. Voldemort had seen his powers, he knew more about his powers than anyone else and Orion had seen Voldemort calculatingly scrutinizing him. Voldemort obviously had some plan in mind. Orion sighed. Well, there wasn't much he could do about it now. He would have to wait and see what happened.

Then he remembered something. He remembered Voldemort's voice. He remembered the screams from a memory that he had no recollection of. The memory that had been brought up by the Dementors. It had been Voldemort's voice! And his mother screaming at him to spare her baby. To take her life instead. But Voldemort had given her a chance to stand aside. But why? Why would Voldemort give a member of the Order of the Phoenix a chance to save herself? It didn't make any sense. He would have never expected that from Voldemort. Unless…unless he gained something from it. Unless someone had urged him not to kill Lily in exchange for something….Snape! Snape had to be the one to ask Voldemort for such a favor! But why would Voldemort agree?...The information! It had to be because of the information that Snape had given him. So Voldemort had agreed to spare Lily to reward Snape. Well, Voldemort had tried to keep his end of the bargain. And that was surprising. Orion wouldn't have thought that the wizard had it in him to be fair. But apart from his cruelty and viciousness, Voldemort did seem to try to be fair with his loyal Death Eaters, when they pleased him. Tom had been right. All in all, Voldemort wasn't a bad leader. He was just, well, extremely aggressive and perhaps slightly mad. But after everything Voldemort had gone through, that wasn't surprising at all. And maybe the splitting of his soul into two could have something to do with it as well.

Orion sighed and turned his mind to his last concern: Remus. What had happened to Remus? Did he know of Sirius' fate? He must have read it in the papers. Orion needed to contact him as soon as possible. He needed to speak to Remus. He had to find an opportunity to do so soon.

He was interrupted out of his musings when he heard the door opening and saw Lucius entering the room. He halted and remained by the threshold. He looked at Orion and then at Sirius' body. His gaze turned back to Orion and he said coldly, "You should wear the Black Head ring. It's yours now." He spun around and closed the door behind him.

Orion frowned and looked at Sirius. He touched his father's cold hand and caressed the finger with the ring. Lucius was right but he didn't feel like the Head of the Black House, not yet. He couldn't take it from his father. He left the ring in what was in his opinion its rightful place and sighed.

* * *

The next day Rosier took Orion back to Durmstrang. There was only one school week left and Orion had decided that he wasn't going to stay. He just needed to return to Durmstrang to collect his things and talk to his friends. 

As soon as Orion entered the common room he saw Lezander and Calypso seated on a couch obviously waiting for his arrival. Lezander immediately stood up and advanced forwards until he was in front of Orion.

Lezander looked at Orion uncertainly and said softly, "Forgive me. I was wrong in asking you not to go to Azkaban." He grabbed Orion's hand gently and whispered, "I'm very sorry for your father. I didn't think-"

He was interrupted when Orion embraced him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Oh, Lez. I didn't want to fight with you. But I understand that you were worried about me, there's nothing to forgive." He choked a sob and continued, "But I was too late anyways. Everything I did was for nothing. I couldn't save him…"

Lezander stroke Orion's back gently and broke the embrace to look into Orion's eyes. They were brimming with tears and Lezander's heart clenched when he saw the sorrow and despair in Orion's beautiful emerald eyes. He gently caressed Orion's cheek and said softly, "You did everything you could. It wasn't your fault. The Dementors must have Kissed him as soon as the Aurors took him to Azkaban."

Orion nodded and leaned into Lezander's touch. Lezander smiled at Orion's reaction and pressed a soft kiss to Orion's lips. Orion took comfort in the soft warm lips moving against his own and closed his eyes as Lezander surrounded his body with his arms, pulling them together. He heard a small discrete cough and opened his eyes to see Calypso looking at them with a cocked eyebrow. Orion parted from Lezander's embrace and turned towards her.

"Glad to see I'm not so easily ignored," Calypso said with a grin before hugging him tightly. Then she said sadly in his ear, "I'm sorry too. I wished I could have helped you more. I could have gone with you-"

Orion sighed against her silky black hair and replied, "There's nothing you could have done. I was too late. There's nothing anyone could have done. I realize this now." He broke from the hug, looked down into her large black eyes and said resolutely, "The only culpable ones are the Aurors and Dumbledore. And I will make them pay for what they have done."

Calypso nodded and took Orion's hand to bring him to a couch where they all sat together. She turned to look at him and asked, "What will you do?"

Orion sighed and looked into space, "I don't know. I want to take revenge but I have to do it smartly. I have to be patient and plan carefully."

Calypso took his hand and said, "I will help you. The Dark Lord will at some point reveal his return and then we can join him and fight the Aurors and Dumbledore."

Orion turned to look at her and replied, "Yes, but we'll still be greatly outnumbered. Even with all the Death Eaters that were rescued from Azkaban, we aren't enough to stand against the Light. We need more allies. The Dark Lord already has the werewolf pack led by Greyback but we need more."

Calypso frowned in thought and said, "But the Dark Lord already has the Dementors' support and he's negotiating with the Giants again."

"Yes, that's true but we need the support of more dark creatures. We need the loyalty of more werewolf packs and perhaps the centaurs and goblins and-" Orion faltered and looked at Lezander. Then he said with determination, "And the vampires. We need you as well."

Lezander sighed warily and replied, "I have already told you that we will most certainly remain neutral, Orion."

Orion scowled and said angrily, "And while the rest of the dark wizarding kind is fighting for their freedom you'll just stand aside and do nothing? Even when other dark creatures are fighting as well? We need you! Don't you see that if your kind doesn't help us you'll have less chances of gaining equal rights with the wizards? You'll be forever shunned if the Dark losses against the Light!"

Lezander looked at him sadly and replied, "I understand. But until the Dark doesn't propose a good deal for us, we won't take sides. We won't be used without receiving anything in return, and without the certainty that we won't be betrayed afterwards. The Dark Lord might promise many things but after he wins he might not fulfill his promises to us. We will never fully trust him and therefore we will not take his side."

Orion frowned in thought and then asked, "Who would you trust to give you a fair deal and not go back on it afterwards?"

Lezander pierced Orion with his pale blue eyes and said quietly, "Someone who is powerful enough to control the dark wizards and who we know has our best interests at heart. Someone that has to be one of us as well."

Orion nodded in understanding and Calypso looked at them with a frown, "Who are you talking about-"

Lezander interrupted her and asked, "What will happen to you now, Orion? With whom will you live?"

Orion looked at him and replied, "The Malfoys are requesting my custody but Andromeda Tonks is fighting for it as well under Dumbledore's orders. For now I'll remain at the Dark Lord's Manor. When the custody is granted to the Malfoys, I'll be living with them."

Calypso gasped and said with wide eyes, "You're staying at the Dark Lord's Manor?"

Orion smiled at her and replied, "Yes. The Death Eaters we rescued are also there, as well as some of their relatives. Narcissa is staying for a while and I'll be there with her, helping her out."

Lezander grabbed Orion's hand tightly and growled, "I don't like it. It's dangerous for you there with the Dark Lord around. You could stay with me in the meantime."

Calypso frowned, "Why would it be dangerous for Orion?"

Orion understood that Lezander was thinking about him being the Boy Who Lived. But nothing had happened so far except his scar throbbing painfully and he could manage that. Besides if Voldemort decided to use Legilimency on him he was fairly sure that he could protect his most important memories. Selvans had told him he had almost mastered the Occlumency arts during the year and that he only needed more practice.

Orion smiled reassuringly at Lezander and said, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides it gives me an excellent opportunity to get to know him better and perhaps participate in his gatherings."

"Participate in the gatherings?" asked Calypso with a raised eyebrow.

Orion turned his ring around his finger and said, "Yes. I think he means for me to be at some of his gatherings. He transformed this ring into a portkey for when he wants to summon me."

Lezander narrowed his eyes and said angrily, "And you allowed him to do such a thing? To have such control over you?"

Orion turned to look at him and replied calmly, "It was either that or the Dark Mark. I believe I got the better deal."

Lezander's face darkened and he growled baring his fangs, "He wanted to mark you?"

Orion nodded and then waved his hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter now. I'm glad that he'll be summoning me. I want to participate in the meetings."

Calypso said excited, "That's great! I wish I could participate as well! I'll have to speak to my father. I want to see when he will be presenting me to the Dark Lord."

Orion smiled at her but then Lezander grabbed his arm and asked him, "Will you be coming with me to meet my parents?"

Orion sighed, "I don't know. I haven't told the Malfoys about it yet. I am the Head of the Black House now and I think I'll spend a lot of time during the summer learning how to manage the family's vaults and everything. I think I'll give control over to the goblins for the business deals and investments I already have until I learn about it myself. But besides that, even though I am the Head of the Black House and have financial independence, I still have to obey my guardians because I'm underage. I'm fairly certain that the Malfoys will gain my custody and I'll have to ask them for permission to go with you. Lucius already told me that I'll still go to Durmstrang and that I'll be able to go to Black Manor when I want to but I have to ask for permission for anything else."

Lezander scowled and then said, "If they don't let you come with me could I at least visit you for some weeks?"

Orion smiled at him, "I'm sure that won't be a problem. I'll ask them and I'll write to you to let you know."

Calypso said excitedly, "Oh, Orion! We forgot to tell you something wonderful!" Orion turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and she continued, "We have been selected to go to Hogwarts in October!"

Orion smiled broadly and said, "We have? Who is going?"

"Well, us three, of course," she said arrogantly, "But Viktor didn't make it. The rest are older years. Viktor Krum is going as well. He was quite mad at you," she ended with a chuckle.

Orion rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, I beat him fair and square. It isn't my fault if he's too slow."

Calypso sniggered and said, "He was going around saying that it wasn't fair that you were allowed to use parseltongue spells. I still remember his horrified face when your snake bit him. It was fantastic!"

Orion chuckled and said fondly, "Yes it was."

After parting from his friends, sharing a passionate kiss with Lezander while Calypso rolled her eyes and murmured to herself, Orion left with his trunk and flooed to Black Manor. He needed to collect some of his things from the Manor and had also written to Remus to meet him there.

* * *

With the help of Arcturus' portrait, Orion had been able to adjust the Manor's blood wards to himself and now he could feel them in his mind and control them. He had already adjusted them to allow Remus' entrance when he arrived. Both Arcturus and Phineas had been devastated when Orion had told them about what had happened to Sirius. Orion had decided to take both portraits with him since there were other smaller portraits of them in the manor and he would need their help in the future, particularly Phineas' who was now eager to spy on Dumbledore after he had learnt of the old wizard's role in Sirius' capture. 

Orion was seating in the main parlor, with several trunks packed with his possessions and the two portraits carefully wrapped, when a house-elf popped in and said, "Master, Remus Lupin is at the entrance, requesting permission to come in."

Orion replied, "Show him in, please."

The house-elf bobbed his head and disappeared with another pop.

Moments later Remus walked into the room. Orion stood up and silently observed him. Remus looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and several cuts on his face. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days and his robes were wrinkled and tattered and his hair tussled, as if he didn't care for himself anymore. He looked forlorn and miserable.

Orion sighed and walked towards him. He was soon tightly hugged by Remus who whispered in his ear with a shaky voice, "My cub, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help you or Sirius- I- I transformed and- Oh, Merlin. He's dead and it's my fault. I forgot about the potion- He's dead-" he said and broke into sobs.

Orion felt a tightening in his chest but he choked down his sobs. He needed to be strong. He broke from the embrace and looked up into Remus' amber eyes that were brimming with tears. He said softly, "It wasn't your fault Remus. You did everything you could and it was unfair of me to ask you to rescue my father. It was my responsibility, not yours. And you would have taken the potion if you hadn't been so concerned for Sirius that you left your office before Snape arrived with the Wolfbane potion."

Remus started shaking his head but Orion shushed him and gently took his arm and made him take a seat. Orion sat in an armchair facing him and asked, "Remus, how much do you know about what happened that night?"

Remus looked up at him with a frown and replied softly, "I only remember what happened until I transformed. When I woke up I was already in my human form and I was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. When I reached Hogwarts Dumbledore regretfully told me that the Aurors had captured Sirius and taken him to Azkaban. I explained to him what had happened with Pettigrew and I told him that Sirius was innocent. Dumbledore told me that he would do what he could to save Sirius. But a few days later the Daily Prophet said that Sirius had been given the Kiss. There was nothing that Dumbledore could do in time to save him."

Orion mirthlessly laughed and bit out scathingly, "So dear old Dumbledore told you that he would try to help Sirius, did he?" Remus frowned and Orion locked his eyes with his and spat furiously, "Dumbledore was there with Snape and me when the Aurors captured my father! Snape had already told him about Pettigrew and Dumbledore didn't lift a finger to stop the Aurors from taking Sirius with them. I yelled at him that Sirius was innocent and Dumbledore simply replied that he was a Death Eater and deserved to be in Azkaban! He knew all along that Sirius would be Kissed as soon as he stepped into Azkaban and he didn't care! He lied to you, Remus!"

Remus shook his head and replied confusedly, "No, Albus wouldn't do that. He did say that there was little he could do but that he would try to prevent the Dementors from Kissing Sirius before he was given a trial-"

Orion interrupted him angrily, "Have you listened to a word that I have said?! It was me who stopped the Dementors from Kissing my father right there in the forest. He had lost consciousness and after the Dementors fled, the Aurors arrived led by Dumbledore and Snape. It was Dumbledore that gave Sirius to the Aurors. It was Dumbledore who said that Sirius deserved to go to Azkaban. He didn't care about his innocence, he only cared that Sirius was a Death Eater. IT IS DUMBLEDORE'S FAULT THAT MY FATHER IS NOW AN EMPTY SHELL!! DUMBLEDORE DOESN'T REGRET A THING ABOUT IT!"

Remus looked at him with wide eyes and Orion rose from his seat and kneeled in front of Remus grabbing his hands and asked, "Don't you believe me? Do you need to see my memories?" Orion made a move to bring out his wand but Remus gently stopped him.

"I believe you, Orion," whispered Remus, "But I don't understand why Dumbledore would do such a thing and why he would tell me that he would try to help Sirius."

Orion looked into Remus' eyes and said fiercely, "To manipulate you, of course. After seeing that you knew about Sirius' innocence he had to play the act of the concerned and caring old wizard to make you trust him. He wants you on his side. He wants you in the Order to use your condition to get the loyalty of some werewolf packs. He didn't want to lose you because of what happened with Sirius."

Remus tensed and asked, "But was it true? Was Sirius a Death Eater?"

Orion rose and looked down angrily at Remus, "What if he was? He didn't deserve to go to Azkaban just because of that. He hadn't done anything illegal or wrong. He hadn't harmed anyone."

Remus looked at him sadly and replied, "But then Dumbledore thought that Sirius deserved to go to Azkaban because he was a Death Eater-"

Orion bellowed, "SIRIUS ONLY TURNED INTO A DEATH EATER BECAUSE OF ME! TO GAIN INFORMATION TO PROTECT ME FROM VOLDEMORT! HE NEVER WANTED TO BE ONE! HE DID IT ALL FOR ME!"

Remus rose slowly in front of Orion and said warily, "I understand, Orion. I know that that could be the only reason for Sirius to have turned. But Dumbledore thought that he was doing the right thing in turning Sirius in, since he was a Death Eater-"

Orion clutched Remus' robes and spat angrily, "And what about Sirius' innocence? Dumbledore knew about Pettigrew, he knew the whole truth and he didn't care! He allowed the Aurors to restrain me! Merlin knows what he had planned for me after seeing me cast dark spells. And yet you stand there and justify his actions? After he's the reason that the last of your friends has died? That you are now all alone in the world!"

Remus' body shook lightly but Orion pressed on, "What will you do now, Remus? Will you take the side of Sirius' murderer? Because that's what Dumbledore is, don't fool yourself about it. Will you join the Order and become my enemy?"

Remus' eyes widened and he said shakily, "I have nowhere else to go. The school knows that I'm a werewolf now and the parents wrote to Dumbledore asking for my removal. He had no option but to sack me, but he said that I could join the Order and live at headquarters-"

Orion angrily shook Remus and said, "Don't you see that he's manipulating you! Dumbledore has enough political clout to allow you to teach at Hogwarts if he so desires. The Ministry can't interfere with his staffing decisions, not under the current laws! You served your purpose as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and as a way of luring Sirius to Hogwarts, which I'm sure was Dumbledore's initial intention when he hired you since he didn't know about Pettigrew yet. And now he wants you to be part of the Order to send you as an envoy to the werewolves! He's using you again and you're allowing him to do so! You don't need him! You can stay at Black Manor. I don't need this place anyways and I can visit you often if you live here, no one will know. But you must make your decision now. If you join the Order I will not forgive you, I will not understand. Dumbledore became, as of that night, my enemy. Anyone from the Order is my enemy as well. I will show no mercy. If you join them you'll become my enemy too."

Remus grabbed Orion's shoulders and said sadly, "I will never be your enemy, Orion. But I can't turn against the Light. I'm a light wizard."

Orion replied in frustration, "I'm not asking you to turn against the Light. Just not to join the Order! I ask you to open your eyes and accept that Dumbledore is manipulating you. I ask you to live in Black Manor and stay by my side. You're the only one I have left, Remus." He paused and then said, "Just answer me this, will you support Dumbledore?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably and turned into deep thought. After a while he looked into Orion's eyes and said resolutely, "No." He paused and added, "I believe that you have told me the truth. I understand your suspicions about Dumbledore's motives and even though I can't be certain that you're correct, I can't truly support Dumbledore now that I know that he left Sirius to be Kissed."

Orion sighed in relief and asked, "Will you stay at Black Manor? Please, I would like to be able to visit you frequently and this is the best place for you. You have everything you need here. I will ask the house-elves to purchase the Wolfbane Potion for you every month."

Remus sighed warily and answered, "Very well, I'll stay here. I thank you for the offer, Orion."

Orion nodded and then said sadly, "Why do you insist in denying who you truly are, Remus?" Remus looked at him confusedly and Orion continued, "You might have been raised as a light wizard but you're a dark creature, Remus. There's nothing to be ashamed in that. You deny your true nature and by it you're only hurting yourself. You should accept and embrace your werewolf nature; you would be stronger if you did so. It saddens me that you live your whole life trying to repress it. You should be fighting for werewolf rights. You know that the Light will never grant your kind equal rights and that they'll always fear you and despise you, yet you still support them."

Remus sighed and replied, "And what would you have me do? I cannot find employment, I have no money of my own to campaign for werewolf rights and there's really no one who cares about it."

Orion raised an eyebrow and replied, "The dark wizards care about it, Remus. In the first war, the Dark Lord negotiated with werewolf packs to give them equal rights once he'd taken over."

Remus looked at him skeptically and said, "The Dark Lord only wanted to use them as killing machines, cub. He didn't really care. I doubt it very much that he would have kept his promises to the packs."

Orion smirked at him, "Ah, but maybe this time can be different. If the packs have a good leader, one that understood how the Dark Lord operates, then they might strike a good bargain. A leader that is powerful enough and that could threaten the Dark Lord with setting the werewolves on him and his Death Eaters if he ever reneged on his promises." He paused and pierced Remus with his green gaze, "You could be the one, Remus. You could lead them. You could finally do something for your own kind. And I would do anything in my power to help you. Think about it, Remus. You have a lot of time in your hands, why not invest it in a good cause?"

Remus' eyebrows shot to his hairline and he muttered, "Well…maybe I could….but I have never…."

Orion clasped Remus' hands and gently said, "You're the best one to lead them. If you accept your werewolf nature you would be very powerful and you are smart and know about the Dark Lord's tricks as well. You would be a good negotiator." He paused and took a decision, "He's back, Remus." Remus frowned at him and Orion continued, "The Dark Lord is back. I'm sure you read about the Azkaban breakout?" Remus nodded in confusion and Orion said, "Well, right now he has more Death Eaters than ever. He's preparing to restart the war. I would recommend that you contacted the werewolf packs as soon as possible and started taking control. They'll need you. They only have Greyback at the time being and not many of them support him."

Remus gasped, "How do you know all this?"

Orion smiled wickedly at him, "I saw Voldemort myself. I had the immense pleasure of torturing your maker for a while, Remus. I must say that I have never felt so happy to be able to torture someone in my life. I think it will only be surpassed when I have the pleasure of killing Pettigrew."

Orion saw that Remus was about to ask many questions and he quickly said, "Never mind the why's and the how's. Now you know that Voldemort is back and that Greyback is trying to control the werewolf packs, quite unsuccessfully I might add. He's too vicious and crazed; he's not good for them. If you want to do something truly important, then go to the werewolf packs and see where they stand and what you can do to help. I will be joining Voldemort but I'll never allow him to mark me. I can help you from the inside. We can accomplish great things if we work together."

Remus nodded and then appeared to immerse himself in his thoughts. Orion smiled at him satisfied and parted from Remus after teaching him how to modify the wards and with promises of frequent letters.

* * *

As soon as Orion reached his bedroom at the Dark Lord's Manor, he cast powerful wards and silencing spells and opened the locket. 

Tom looked at him with his dark blue eyes and asked, "How did it go?"

Orion sat on his bed and replied in a tired voice, "I was too late, Tom. My father had already been Kissed."

Tom looked at him in concern and replied softly, "I'm sorry, Orion. It must have been terrible for you to see your father like that."

Orion sighed and stretched on the bed, placing the locket on his chest and crossing his arms behind his head. He looked at Tom and was surprised to see the sincere concern and sorrow in his friend's eyes. Tom had changed, he suddenly realized. And it had been happening gradually. Tom seemed to understand him better and cared more about his feelings. He wondered about the change but it warmed his heart all the same. Orion replied with a small smile, "Thank you, Tom. It was truly awful but it has been several days and I have had the time to think about it and accept that there was nothing more that I could've done. I just wonder if there is still something that I can do to get his soul back…"

Tom frowned in thought and replied, "Well, I have never heard of the Kiss being reversed….but maybe a necromancer could do it-"

Orion sat up straight, clutched the locket bringing it close to his face and urgently asked, "A necromancer? Are you certain?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow and replied, "I'm not certain, but if someone could do it then it would be a necromancer. Only they can summon spirits and souls. In the case of a soul that has been removed from a body by a Dementor's Kiss, a necromancer would need to capture the Dementor and extract the soul from him. This is how I think it could be done but I have never delved into the Necromantic Arts, it's just a guess."

Orion nodded and thoughts swirled in his head. It would make sense. Only a necromancer could have such powers. But would he ever be able to become one? Now he had more reasons than ever. He wondered if he could force Vagnarov to teach him the arts. But he knew the wizard would refuse. Orion would have to wait until his sixth year and prove that he had the powers to study them. He only hoped he truly did have the capacity. It was his only hope. But if necromancers were able to reverse the Kiss why wasn't it mentioned in any of the books about Dementors? Surely there would be at least a brief note about it. Maybe it wasn't that simple, maybe a necromancer needed something else to accomplish this…..Orion gasped. He knew something that could surely help! The perfect tool for a necromancer….the Resurrection Stone! He was sure that Cadmus Peverell had to have been a necromancer to be able to create such a stone. And he had used it to bring back to life his long lost love. It would be perfect to bring Sirius' soul back from the Dementor and to place it in his body. And Sirius' soul had never left the mortal plane; he wouldn't necessarily suffer when he came back to life like Cadmus' girl had suffered. Yes!! That was the answer!! Orion sighed warily. Well, he just needed to wait until sixth year, prove that he had the powers to become a necromancer, study the arts for two years and find the Deathly Hallow in the meantime. It wasn't exactly a piece of cake, but he would do it. He had planned on doing it before and now he had all the more reasons.

Orion looked at Tom and said smiling, "Thank you, Tom. You're truly a genius."

Tom raised an eyebrow and said arrogantly, "I have always known that and I'm glad that you've finally realized it. But may I ask how I have helped you this time?"

Orion grinned at him and said, "You have told me that I need to become a necromancer," Tom widened his eyes and Orion continued, "The Hydras are tested on their sixth year to see if they have the powers to become a necromancer. If I pass the test then I'll be learning to become one during my last two years. It's my only chance to bring my father back."

Tom asked carefully, "And you think you have the power?"

Orion sighed warily, "I don't know, but I must try. I will look on more information about them and I'll ask my Headmaster. He's the one that teaches Necromancy. He might tell me if it's possible to rescue a soul from a Dementor and bring the person back to life."

Tom nodded his head and then asked, "With whom will you live now?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe with the Malfoys if they gain my custody, because Narcissa is my Aunt twice removed. I'm at the Dark Lord's Manor right now," replied Orion.

"What?!" gasped Tom. Then he said urgently, "Have you warded your room with the spells I've taught you? You're taking a great risk in talking to me here!"

Orion replied hastily, "Yes, I used your spells. Don't worry Tom. I've been careful and I won't wear your locket. I will keep it in my trunk heavily warded."

Tom relaxed a little bit and asked, "But why are you here?"

Orion answered calmly, "We rescued all the Death Eaters from Azkaban and they're currently staying in here. The Dark Lord told Lucius that I had to remain here until he gained my custody. Narcissa is staying here as well to take care of Bellatrix."

Tom smiled broadly, "The Dark Lord has all his Death Eaters back, then."

Orion nodded, "Yes. I think he'll be planning on doing something soon. I hope he doesn't stay hidden for too long. Though we still need more allies…"

Tom looked at him and asked quietly, "How has the Dark Lord been treating you?"

"Well, I have barely seen him. But it's as usual," replied Orion, "He's violent and nasty. And I think he has some wicked plan to use me for his convenience-"

"Has he harmed you?" asked Tom in concern.

Orion raised an eyebrow and said tauntingly, "Why, Tom. I didn't know you cared. Didn't you always say that the Dark Lord always did what was best?"

Tom scowled at him and grunted, "I might care a little bit. After all the effort I have put into making you into a decent dark wizard I believe it's only natural-"

Orion interrupted him with a chuckle and said, "Don't sweat it, Tom. It's alright to admit that you've taken a liking to me."

Tom snarled, "I don't like anyone. Never have and never will."

Orion simply smiled at him and said softly, "Well, I like you, Tom, and I'm not afraid to say it."

Tom's face softened momentarily but then he snapped, "Will you tell me if he has done anything to you or not?"

Orion turned serious and replied, "He tried to mark me."

Tom cocked an eyebrow in surprise and asked, "Why? You're too young. And what do you mean he tried? Didn't he succeed?"

Orion replied calmly, "He said he wanted me to be his follower. I- I displayed some powers during the break into Azkaban and I think that it made him realize that I was a worthy follower even being so young. But when he tried to mark me I refused. He finally just turned my ring into a portkey, so that he could summon me whenever he pleased."

Tom frowned at him and asked, "What powers did you display?"

Orion sighed, "I'm not sure. I didn't do it on purpose. But when I saw that my father had been Kissed I just lost control and my powers flowed from me. It was really strange. The cell was burned and my powers just swirled around me trying to destroy everything. The Dark Lord was able to come inside and snap me out of it."

Tom said thoughtfully, "It sounds like accidental magic triggered by emotional distress. Your powers always seem to intensify with your emotions." He locked his dark blue eyes with Orion's and said, "But I have never heard of such a powerful release of magic…and you said it burned everything?" Orion nodded and Tom asked, "Would you be able to do it again conscientiously?"

Orion mussed over the question and replied, "I'm not sure. But I remember how I felt. Maybe I could do it if I practiced it."

Tom nodded and said, "You should, Orion. Try to unleash your power like that again and try to control it. Use it and mold it to do what you want."

Orion nodded and Tom asked in curiosity, "Why did you refuse the Dark Mark?"

Orion turned to look at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding? I'll never allow him to mark me! I told him that I wanted to be treated like an equal and that I would never accept his mark."

Tom groaned, "You fool, you shouldn't have told him that! I guess that he tortured you for a while after that."

Orion smirked at him and replied, "He didn't. He became furious, mind you, and he told me in no uncertain terms that he would mark me in the future. But I had told him earlier that I would become his follower so maybe he didn't torture me because of that."

Tom arched an eyebrow, "Well, his reaction is unexpected. I guess you impressed him enough that he didn't want to lose your support. But be careful with him. You can't antagonize him so openly."

Orion scowled, "I wasn't antagonizing him. I just refused to be marked! I won't become his property!"

Tom smirked at him, "There's nothing wrong in being the Dark Lord's property. You might find it appealing."

Orion snorted, "Yes, of course. There's nothing that I desire more than to become his groveling servant. I will never allow him to turn me into one more of his Death Eaters. The way they submit to him would be unbearable to me. I would never act in such a way."

Tom's smirk widened, "But maybe now that he's taken an interest in you, he might treat you differently. He might consider you unique. Wouldn't you like to feel what it's like to become the Dark Lord's favorite? To be envied by the rest and have his attention lavished on you at all times? The Dark Lord can be quiet charming and irresistible when he wants to."

Orion choked and he asked horrified, "Are you implying that he might take a personal interest in me? That he could be interested in me in that- in that way?"

Tom scowled and said dryly, "What's so terrifying about that? It would be a great honor for you if the Dark Lord chose you as his lover."

Orion broke into a fit of coughs and then spluttered, "You're joking right?! That would be horrible! I could never be with someone like him. So- so-"

Tom spat angrily, "So what?"

Orion looked at him wide-eyed and said, "So cruel! So vicious and violent! I don't want to be with someone that would have no compunction in torturing me every time he was in a foul mood! I don't think he's even capable of loving anyone! And I couldn't be with someone who couldn't love me."

Tom's face darkened and he snarled, "You would prefer someone like your little vampire over a great powerful dark wizard like the Dark Lord?"

Orion immediately replied, "Of course! I know that Lez loves me. He treats me gently and demonstrates his love for me in every action. He's caring and compassionate-"

Tom snapped, "He's weak and inferior! He's no match to the Dark Lord!"

Orion shook his head, "He might not be as powerful but he isn't inferior. He's different. Anyway, this discussion is ridiculous. The Dark Lord isn't interested in me in that way and I'm too young to have lovers anyway-"

Tom arched an eyebrow and interrupted him, "You haven't taken the little vampire as your lover yet?"

Orion scowled at him and replied icily, "It's none of your business but no, I haven't. He's my boyfriend and I plan on being with him for a long time, so there's no rush. I want to feel ready before we do anything more- more- intimate."

Tom's face lightened and he said with a smirk, "Maybe you're not attracted to him."

Orion snapped at him, "Of course I am! He's extremely handsome and-"

Tom interrupted him again and said with a smirk, "And the Dark Lord isn't? Don't you feel drawn to him?"

Orion faltered and narrowed his eyes at Tom, "I don't care if the Dark Lord is attractive! He's not my type! I don't like his personality-"

"You didn't answer my question," interrupted Tom smugly, "Are you drawn to him or not?"

Orion huffed in indignation and replied in a low unwilling whisper, "I might feel a certain pull towards his magic.. but nothing else!"

Tom smirked at him knowingly, "It sounds like attraction to me."

Orion scowled and said fiercely, "I don't care what it sounds to you! It isn't attraction! I abhor the man. He's extremely powerful, I admit. And his power is alluring but he would be the last wizard with whom I would ever be involved with romantically. Besides, he's just using me and I'm just using him to reach our common goals. There won't be anything else between us!"

Tom asked softly, "Do you find me handsome?"

Orion dropped his jaw and looked at Tom disbelievingly. He gathered himself and looked into Tom's deep blue eyes. He could see a certain nervousness in them, a flash of vulnerability and it shocked him to the core. He replied in a low faltering whisper, "I- I think you're very handsome… I like you very much..."

Tom gave him a small warm smile and Orion felt his heart give a small jolt. He shook his head and replied in agitation, "This is insane! You're just a portrait and what does it have to do with me finding the Dark Lord attractive or not? I'm going to sleep!"

Orion saw Tom smirking at him victoriously and he snapped the locket shut. He went to sleep muttering about crazy portraits that should mind their own business.


	19. First Summon & Birthday Ball

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to everyone for your great reviews!

I know that Orion has been used endlessly before, but I love the sound of that name. I like it far better than Polux, Castor, Aldebaran or Antares even. Orion has such a melodic sound to it.

And I'm really sorry for the anonymous reviewer that got hurt and mad at me for what happened to Sirius on chapter 18, but if you read chapter 19 you would see that there's some hope yet. I'm sorry to hear that you won't be reading the story anymore and I hope you find a story more to your liking, just make sure it isn't labeled as a Drama. I would recommend a Humor one if you're looking for a story that uplifts your spirits, as you said.

Xenia Marvolo, thank you very much for your review, I enjoyed it immensely. I'm really glad that you think that Lez and Calypso are well written characters and I agree with you about the canon female characters, I have never found one that I really like. I have sometimes found a Hermione that I have liked but then she turns out to be a Mary Sue and it spoils it. Just out of curiosity, which is your first language? English isn't my first language either; it's my third, lol, just like you. And I eagerly look forwards to your next review, to read about your comments on the other characters! Thanks for your long review!

**Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

During the next week, Orion helped Narcissa to take care of the Lestranges and many of the rescued Death Eaters were already healed and were resting while waiting for their Lord to summon them. Bellatrix had already awoken when Orion wasn't in the room but Narcissa prevented him from seeing her, saying that Bellatrix was a bit mentally unstable and that it wasn't safe for him to be around her yet.

Orion was currently standing in the middle of his bedroom. He was in deep meditation, trying to summon the dark magic he had released in Azkaban. Following Tom's advice, he had practiced daily but had yet to manage any results. He closed his eyes and focused to feel his magical core. He could see it in his mind, like a great pulsing whirlwind of lights. He went further, going into layer after layer of his magic, trying to find the source of his dark magic. He could feel it in his body, somewhere deep inside him, but he hadn't reached it yet. Orion thought it must be in the center of the core, after all the layers of magic, but he had never been able to go so far. Every time he inspected it, his core seemed endless and he always ended exhausted without being able to reach its center. Orion frowned while maintaining his eyes closed. There had to be a way to call the magic up to the surface, to make it leak from the center and fill his body like had happened in Azkaban. Tom said it had been triggered by his emotions.

So he started thinking about his father…his face cold and white, his empty grey eyes looking into space…He felt a shiver running through his body and sorrow started to fill his heart. But his magic didn't stir. He concentrated further and thought about the happy moments he had shared with his father. But it only brought a painful longing and despair… Orion shook his head. In Azkaban, his dark magic had roared in anger, trying to destroy everything. Orion realized that love couldn't summon it; it was hate and desire for revenge that had fueled it. He went back to that fatidic night, he remembered Pettigrew squeaking and pleading for his life. Orion started shaking in anger and disgust. Pettigrew calling Sirius the traitor, trying to convince Remus of his innocence. Orion mentally snarled. He kept going. The Dementors sweeping over Sirius, sucking his memories….Pettigrew justifying his betrayal…Snape willing to turn Sirius to the Aurors just to satisfy his mindless revenge… Dumbledore saying that Sirius deserved to go to Azkaban…Dumbledore disregarding his father's innocence…allowing the Aurors to restrain him…allowing a son to watch how his father was taken away to be Kissed…..Orion's fury increased, his desire for revenge intensified…to see Dumbledore's blood spill, to see Pettigrew writhing in pain at his feet…Orion allowed the feelings to take over his mind…then, he felt it. A tingling in his skin, a furious fire roaring inside him. He mentally inspected his core….he saw pitch black threads of magic curling around his core. Orion concentrated harder, he pictured himself torturing Dumbledore, killing Pettigrew….and the black threads pulsed violently and got larger. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He increased his ire, violent scenarios flashing through his mind. The dark magic started taking over the core, he could see it, black swirls, no longer threads, vibrating inside him. He pulled at them and more dark magic was released. He felt it filling his body, a burning fire consuming him. And, oh, the power…. the pleasurable fierce power raking his body, demanding to be used to strike down his enemies. He felt it now all over his body. His palms tingling, his fingertips lightly burning, and his scar pleasantly pulsing. Orion shivered, the sensation was unexpected, almost erotic. He felt filled with darkness and his senses became overloaded.

He opened his eyes and stared at his hands. His white palms were exuding a soft dark aura. He focused to bring more dark magic to the surface. He didn't break his concentration and kept thinking about revenge, pain, blood, torture and death. The soft dark aura became dark dense swirls of blackness. He brought his palms forwards and furrowed his brow in concentration. He could feel his forehead drenched in sweat and his body shuddering in heat. Heat, Orion thought, that's what it felt like, a roaring internal fire. He focused and the dark swirls turned into black flames that licked his palms. He felt the heat on his skin but it didn't hurt him. Could he shape his dark magic into whatever he liked? Was it a real fire that could burn others? He made the black flames flick higher and aimed his palms towards a chair. He gathered more magic to his hands and wandlessly shot the flames towards it. Orion's eyes widened when he saw a beam of black flames reach the chair and quickly devour it in a cloud of black smoke. He stumbled backwards and his body sagged. He felt very drained. He looked at his palms and saw that the flames were gone. He tiredly sat down on his bed and thought about what had happened. It was clear to him that only dark emotions were able to call to the surface his dark magic and he seemed to be able to give it any shape he liked. Orion frowned, well maybe not any shape, he would have to practice more and see what it could be turned into. But turning it into a real fire clearly indicated that the possibility was there. And it also made sense. The dark magic theorists believed that its origin was the Earth's raw magic, so turning dark magic into a natural element seemed like a plausible thing to do. He wondered how many wizards were able to do so. He hadn't read about it, but surely if he could do it so could other dark wizards. Though it could be considered as wandless magic and not many were able to do that….

Suddenly he felt a sharp burning around his little finger. Orion frowned and saw that his ring was glowing black and he sighed. Voldemort was apparently summoning his Death Eaters. Why did it have to be now when he felt so tired? He quickly stood up and cast a Scourgify over him. He grabbed the black mask he had used in Azkaban and put it on. He threw a hooded black cloak over his shoulders and pressed his wand's tip to the ring.

* * *

Orion portkeyed into the Summoning Chamber and saw that the rest of the Death Eaters were already forming a two-row semicircle around Voldemort's throne. He could see that most of those who had been rescued from Azkaban were also there. And he recognized Venerian Vlonski, Xander Fornax, Konstantin Kavsir and Richard Parkinson amongst the gathered. 

Voldemort rose from the throne and addressed his followers, pinning them with his red gaze, "Welcome back, my trusted servants. Finally our family is complete. Those of you who remained in Azkaban instead of renouncing your loyalty to me will be rewarded above everyone else."

"Master!" interrupted Bellatrix, throwing herself at Voldemort's feet and fervently kissing his robes, "Thank you, Master! Thank you for freeing us! I always remained loyal, always faithful. I knew you would return to us!"

Orion scrunched his nose in disgust. How could Bellatrix lower herself and act in such a subservient way? She was a Black! She should have more pride!

Voldemort looked down at her and thinly smiled while tracing a long white finger along her cheek. Bellatrix shivered in pleasure and Orion almost choked when he saw her reaction and how she adoringly looked up at Voldemort while remaining at his feet.

Voldemort unexpectedly locked gazes with Orion and smirked while he ran his finger along her face. Orion almost shuddered at the intense look that Voldemort was giving him.

Voldemort lowered his gaze to look at Bellatrix and said quietly, "Bella, I never doubted your loyalty. Rise and take your place at your husband's side."

"Yes, my Master," she simpered while she rose.

"Lestranges, come forward," commanded Voldemort.

Orion saw Rodolphus and Rabastan taking a few steps forwards and kneel to kiss Voldemort's robes, before standing up again bowing to him.

"Dolohov, Rookwood, Yaxley, Jugson, Avery, Mulciber, Carrows…" Voldemort said while those mentioned reached Voldemort and knelt in front of him, bowing their heads.

Voldemort looked at them with a small smile and said, "You are my most loyal followers. You will be part of the Inner Circle, like last time." Then he frowned and asked, "Where is Crouch?"

Yaxley replied, still bowing his head, "My Lord, I saw the guards dragging his dead body out of his cell a few years ago. He is dead, My Lord."

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger and he said quietly, "We have lost one of our most loyal, he will be avenged-"

Suddenly a short fat wizard apparated in the middle of the room carrying an unconscious woman. The Death Eaters kneeling in front of Voldemort rose and aimed their wands towards the new arrival and the others remaining in the circle took out their wands. Orion stood on his tiptoes to see better but he could only see the wizard's back.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes into slits and hissed dangerously, "Wormtail, you have returned to me-"

Orion tensed and angrily took his wand out. He could see the other Death Eaters whispering angrily and twitching to torture the traitor.

Pettigrew dropped the woman and launched himself at Voldemort's feet while saying in a pathetic small pleading voice, "My Lord- I never left your service – I was waiting for your return-"

Voldemort angrily pushed Pettigrew away with his foot and snarled, "You didn't come when I first summoned my Death Eaters. You remained hidden. You betrayed me-"

Pettigrew whimpered and said desperately, "No, My Lord! I was trying to return to you – Black! Black found me. He betrayed you, My Lord. He remained faithful to Dumbledore, he wanted to avenge the Potters. He wouldn't let me return to your side!"

Orion tightly clutched his wand in rage and had to restrain himself from cursing the traitorous rat.

Voldemort looked down at Pettigrew with disgust and said, "And you betrayed me as well, Wormtail. You send me to the Potters knowing what would happen-"

"No!" wailed Pettigrew clutching Voldemort's robes while remaining crouched, "I didn't know what would happen- I never imagined that the Potter boy could defeat you-"

Voldemort ripped his robes from Pettigrew's grasp and hissed furiously, "The Potter brat didn't defeat me! He survived by mere chance."

Pettigrew squeaked and replied hastily, "Of course, My Lord, I never meant to imply-"

"Crucio!" said Voldemort aiming his wand towards Pettigrew.

Orion smiled in satisfaction while he watched Pettigrew thrashing on the floor while screaming in pain.

Voldemort ended the spell and said to a whimpering and sobbing Pettigrew, "You return to me because you were discovered, not out of loyalty. Your friends discovered your treachery and seeked revenge. You have nowhere else to go. Yet you expect to be allowed back into my ranks?"

Pettigrew crawled towards Voldemort and said sniveling, "I-I can spy for you, My Lord. I brought a Ministry employee – she has information – she can be useful. Please, My Lord, please-"

Voldemort looked at him impassively and replied coldly, "You will have to be punished, Wormtail."

"Allow me, Master" said Bellatrix giddily stepping forwards. Pettigrew squeaked and crawled away from her.

Voldemort looked at her with a thin smile and said, "No, Bella. I have someone else in mind for the task." He turned around and pierced Orion with his scarlet eyes, "Black, show us what you can do. You can maim him but not kill him."

Orion raised an eyebrow in surprise and stepped forwards. The Death Eaters stood aside to let him through.

Bellatrix swirled to face Orion and said with a frown, "A Black?"

Voldemort smirked and replied, "Yes, dear Bella. Let me introduce you to your nephew, Sirius Black's son, Orion."

Orion reached them and Bellatrix looked at him in disgust and spat, "The bloodtraitor's son?"

Orion looked into her dark grey eyes and hissed furiously, "My father wasn't a bloodtraitor! He became a Death Eater and he was loyal to the Dark."

Bellatrix raised her nose in the air and said snidely, "And what's a tiny little boy like you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep in your bed hugging your teddy bear?"

Orion heard many Death Eaters laughing and snickering and Voldemort was watching them with an amused smirk on his face. Orion clutched his wand in anger and spat, "Apparently not, since I was summoned here just like you."

Orion didn't give her time to reply and turned around to face Pettigrew who was looking at him wide-eyed. Orion smirked viciously at him and said, "Hello there, Pettigrew. Surely you didn't think we wouldn't meet again?"

Pettigrew frantically looked at Voldemort and shrieked, "He's a traitor! He was with his father when they prevented me from returning to you!"

Orion violently clutched Pettigrew's robes and said furiously, "Don't lie, you bloody traitor! You were hiding and never planned on returning to the Dark Lord's side. You will pay for what you did to my father, you disgusting rat!"

Orion threw Pettigrew to the floor and quickly said, "Crucio!"

Pettigrew thrashed on the floor screaming for him to stop. Orion felt the dark magic rising inside him, clamoring to be used. But he pushed it down. He didn't control it fully yet and he didn't want to show Voldemort that he could summon it at will. He had only managed that today and he would need to practice it for some time before using it in front of others. And he had wished to have this opportunity for a long while. He knew exactly what to do to satisfy his thirst for revenge.

Orion lifted the spell and hissed, "_Sssserpentisss flameossss_"

Four snakes made of fire shot from his wand and rose in front of him, waiting for his instructions.

He heard some Death Eaters gasping, surely the ones that had been rescued from Azkaban and didn't know that he was a parselmouth.

Orion looked at his snakes and hissed, _"Hold him by hisss wrissstssss and anklessss. Bite him to keep him in place."_

The snakes slithered towards Pettigrew and each one coiled around an ankle or wrist. Pettigrew shrieked and made an attempt to move away but the snakes bit him and his body froze when the poison entered his bloodstream and his screams soon ceased. Orion could already smell Pettigrew's flesh burning where the snakes were touching his skin.

Orion knelt by Pettigrew's side and conjured a large dagger. He saw Pettigrew's eyes widening in fear and Orion smiled at him. "What was it that you cut off in order to incriminate my father and send him to Azkaban for life? Ahh, yes, I seem to remember. A finger, right?"

Pettigrew's eyes grew impossibly large and Orion smirked at him. Orion leaned over to whisper in Pettigrew's ear, "This is for all the people you have betrayed. This is for my father." And he swiftly brought down the dagger's sharp blade and cut off Pettigrew's left hand in one strike.

Pettigrew's body convulsed lightly and his mouth twisted to give a silent scream. Blood rushed from his severed wrist and Orion watched in fascination how the red thick blood pooled around him. Orion wasn't sure how he felt. He felt coldness creeping inside him but also a sense of satisfaction. Pettigrew deserved much worse, he knew, but he had never expected to feel rewarded when torturing someone. Orion shook his head. This was a small measurement of justice. Pettigrew didn't deserve his pity or mercy.

Orion saw Pettigrew's eyes rolling to the back of his head. It had to be because of the burns and the loss of his hand and blood. He cast an Ennervate and Pettigrew regained consciousness. Orion quickly cast a spell to seal his wrist and then a dark spell to prevent him from ever attaching an artificial hand to that wrist.

Orion aimed his wand at Pettigrew's severed left hand, which lay on the floor in a pool of blood and said, "Incinerus!" The hand disappeared in a ball of fire and was quickly reduced to a pile of dust.

Orion stood up and flicked his wand to end the parseltongue spell. The four snakes disappeared in a puff of black smoke and Orion could see that Pettigrew's wrists and ankles were burned almost to the bone. It didn't worry him, those could be healed with potions. Orion looked at his robes and pants and saw that they were drenched in Pettigrew's blood. He grimaced and quickly cast a strong Scourgify. The poison in Pettigrew's body seemed to be losing its effect already, since Pettigrew started whimpering and grabbing his wrist protectively.

Orion took a step backwards and he cast the last spell he had planned to use on Pettigrew if he ever found him, "Dementia nocturna!"

It was a very dark curse that would force Pettigrew to relive his worst nightmares and memories each night for three months. Orion hoped Pettigrew would be plagued by the Potters' and Sirius' deaths.

Satisfied, Orion turned around to look at the Death Eaters. They stood silently regarding him and some shifted uncomfortably. Bellatrix was looking at him as if she had never seen him before and there was a prideful glint in her eyes. She said condescendingly, "You did well, little nephew."

Orion smirked at her and replied, "Thank you, dear Aunt."

Voldemort glanced at him briefly and then said coldly to his Death Eaters, "Someone remove Pettigrew and give him some potions." Then he turned to look at Orion and said quietly, "Take your place besides Bella."

Orion nodded curtly and went back to the circle. He saw that Lucius was on his other side looking at him with a satisfied smirk.

Voldemort stood in front of them and commanded, "Avery, bring forth the witch that Pettigrew captured."

The witch was deposited in front of Voldemort and he quickly cast an Ennervate. She woke up and gasped when she saw Voldemort's red eyes piercing her. She looked around nervously and cried, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Some Death Eaters laughed and the witch rose shakily from the floor. Orion felt a stab of pity for her and hoped that she wouldn't be damaged.

Voldemort aimed his wand towards her and hissed, "What's your name and what's your position inside the Ministry?"

The witch looked at him in fear and stuttered, "Who- who are you? Your- your eyes..."

"Crucio!" snarled Voldemort and the witch fell to the floor shrieking in pain.

Orion silently sighed and prayed to Morgana that the witch had enough sense to answer Voldemort's next questions without angering him more.

The spell was lifted and the witch sobbed on the floor, still having spasms from the pain lingering in her body.

Voldemort coldly looked down at her and said, "If you want the torture to end you will answer my questions without delays."

The witch shook in fear on the floor but replied in a hoarse voice, "I'm Bertha Jorkins. I was on my vacations…" She looked around uncomprehendingly, "I don't know how I got here-"

Voldemort interrupted her impatiently, "What do you do in the Ministry of Magic?"

Bertha looked at him wide-eyed and stuttered, "I-I work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Voldemort frowned and looked at one of his Death Eaters, "Rosier, you reported that the Ministries were planning to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament this year. Do you have any new information regarding the Tournament?"

Rosier calmly replied from his place at the semicircle, "Yes, My Lord. Everything is settled already. Durmstrang's and Beauxbaton's delegations will be arriving at Hogwarts in October."

Orion tensed. Did they have something planned for the Tournament? He didn't like it one bit. Hogwarts will be filled with children and an attack during the Tournament would cause many unnecessary deaths. His friends will be there as well and he didn't want them to be in any risky situation.

Voldemort smirked and turned towards the witch. "Tell me what has been planned for the tasks."

Bertha replied uncertainly, "I don't know much. I- I don't remember… There are three tasks…and the cup….I think there's a goblet…"

Voldemort looked at her with a frown and hissed, "Your department is organizing the Tournament and you don't remember the details?"

Bertha shook with fear and blabbered, "I-I don't have a good memory…I try to remember but I can't…I don't know…." And she broke down in sobs.

Voldemort looked at her disgusted and swiftly aimed his wand at her and said, "Legilimens!"

The witch's body tensed and rigidly remained still. Her eyes became unfocused and her arms dropped by her sides.

Orion looked at Voldemort in awe. He was able to cast the spell without looking into the victim's eyes! He could see Voldemort concentrating and his eyes were glazed over, as if he wasn't in his own mind. It was fascinating to watch.

After a while Voldemort broke the spell and looked at the witch with interest. "You have a strong Memory Charm blocking one of your memories."

Bertha had recovered from the spell and looked at him wide-eyed, "I- I have? I don't remember…"

One of the Death Eaters snorted and Voldemort looked at her with a vicious smirk. "I can remove it for you. Would you like me to?" he said quietly.

Orion frowned. To remove a Memory Charm was very dangerous, the victim could suffer from brain damage if it wasn't done carefully. And Voldemort didn't seem to care if he did it with delicacy as long as he got the information that was being blocked. Orion made a move to come forwards but Lucius forcefully grabbed his arm and shook his head at him. The message was clear, he shouldn't interfere. Orion looked at Voldemort and the witch with apprehension.

Bertha looked at Voldemort warily and replied, "I don't know…It could be dangerous…I don't remember much about that type of charms but-"

"Enough!" interrupted Voldemort impatiently, "Look at me."

Bertha instinctively obeyed and Voldemort swiftly placed his hand above her head. He murmured a spell that Orion didn't hear and Bertha started shrieking in pain while her body violently convulsed. Voldemort kept looking into her eyes and he clutched her head tighter. The witch screamed in agony and large tears were rolling from her eyes but she didn't seem able to close them.

Orion lightly trembled where he stood. It was a horrible scene to watch, she was in such agony, her screams were torturous. "No" he whispered under his breath when he saw that the witch had started drooling from her mouth. Voldemort was tearing her mind apart! He had to stop! Orion made another move forwards but Lucius fiercely clutched his arm once more and hissed, "Stay still, boy! Let him do it! It's too late now, anyway."

Orion shook his head fiercely and violently removed his arm from Lucius' grasp. Just when he took another step forwards, Voldemort stopped and removed his hand from the witch's head. She dropped to the floor like a rag doll and Orion stared at her horrified. Her face was frozen in a distorted grimace of pain and she was drooling copiously. Her eyes were wide-open and seemed empty. Orion involuntarily shuddered. Her eyes looked like Sirius' after the Kiss.

Orion looked up at Voldemort in anger and saw him looking back at him with a raised eyebrow and a taunting smirk on his face.

Voldemort silkily asked, "Something you wanted to say?"

Orion angrily clutched his wand by his side, he could almost feel his knuckles cracking. Yes, you bloody bastard, he thought furiously, that was unnecessary, you destroyed her mind! But what could he do now? It was too late. If he said something he would only be tortured for showing disobedience and disrespect.

Voldemort smirked widely when he saw the boy's eyes flashing with anger. There stood the boy, in front of his Death Eaters, looking so small yet confident in his power and rightful anger. And he was so stunningly beautiful with his dark hair, contrasting white skin, and sparkling emerald eyes. A precious unique jewel in the midst of darkness. What remained to be seen was if he was smart as well.

Orion swallowed his angry retort and curtly shook his head before returning to Lucius' and Bellatrix's side.

Voldemort thinly smiled in satisfaction and addressed his Death Eaters, "It seems that Bartemius Crouch was the one to place a Memory Charm on the witch. She discovered something very interesting when she went to his house to have some documents signed by him." He paused and continued, "Barty Crouch Jr. is alive and is being held under the Imperius Curse by his father."

Some Death Eaters gasped in surprise and Voldemort said, "We will plan his rescue on a later date. The witch also had valuable information on the Triwizard Tournament." He turned to look at Bellatrix and said, "Bella, dispose of her."

Bellatrix eagerly strode forwards and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

Orion closed his eyes in despair when the green light filled his vision and he felt his heart turning a little colder. He didn't mind seeing in pain those who deserved it or even causing that pain himself, but that witch had been innocent and she had tried to give them information. She had suffered a great deal and it could have been prevented. He could have acted sooner….Orion shook his head. He wasn't being realistic. He couldn't have stopped it, even if he wanted to. Voldemort would have just cursed him and continued with the mind violation. But could he justify his actions with that argument? Would he stand aside and do nothing when this happened again? Was he prepared to cast aside his principles and morals to allow these things to happen in order to avoid being tortured? Orion opened his eyes and warily sighed. He would intervene when he had to protect someone truly innocent and when he knew he could win. He gained nothing if he intervened when he could be easily stopped.

Voldemort said in a commanding voice, "You can leave now. Inner Circle, stay behind. We have much to plan."

Death Eaters started apparating away and Orion saw Rosier, Lucius, Bellatrix and the Lestranges remaining with some others. He gratefully strode away from the Summoning Chamber without looking back.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door he saw Narcissa waiting for him. She approached him and gently lifted his chin, "Are you alright?" 

Orion gave her a small wan smile and nodded.

Narcissa sighed and said, "I think you're too young to be participating in these meetings. I don't know what the Dark Lord is thinking about, letting you see those things. But Lucius assures me that you won't be summoned frequently and that today was only your introduction."

Orion replied earnestly, "I don't know why the Dark Lord wants to summon me either. But I think it's because he wants me to be his follower when I'm older and perhaps he wants me to be prepared. I don't mind. It was hard but it's better for me to become used to it."

Narcissa clicked her tongue and walked away with him, "You're too young to become used to those things. Draco is also getting ready to become his follower but I would never allow him to participate yet, even if the Dark Lord commanded it. And thankfully, he hasn't. I will have a serious talk with Lucius about it. He can dissuade the Dark Lord from requesting your presence."

Orion looked at her and said, "I don't want to put Lucius in a sticky situation-"

Narcissa interrupted him, "Nonsense, we are your guardians now. You are our responsibility and we will look after your well-being." She raised her chin haughtily and said, "I won't have any of my children deprived from a normal and happy childhood. No matter how many Dark Lords I have to face in order to accomplish it."

Orion looked up at her in wonder and asked, "You're my guardian? You consider me your child?"

Narcissa warmly smiled at him and said, "Yes, we are your guardians. Lucius informed me, just before the gathering, that the papers had come through and that we won your custody." She cupped his face and looked into Orion's eyes, "You're family, you're a Black, and now you're my child."

Orion felt his eyes fill with unshed tears and warmth spreading in his heart. Narcissa sighed and lightly stroked his hair while she looked at his face. "You look so much like your father." Orion happily grinned and she smiled back at him, "He was my favorite cousin when we played together as children. Always so wild and fun, and so charming. Bella and he never got along but we were friendly before he ran away from his parents' house. And I admit that I never liked Aunt Walburga much, so I partly understood his reasons for leaving."

Orion chuckled, "Yes, grandmother had a very strong character and was, perhaps, a little bit mad. It does seem to run in the family."

Narcissa smiled playfully, "Yes, it does."

* * *

Orion had already unpacked all his things and was currently observing his room in Malfoy Manor. His father was in a room next to his already being attended by the mediwitch that Narcissa had hired and Draco's room was across the hall from his. The Lestranges had been given quarters on another floor. 

The door suddenly flung open and Orion spun around and smiled when he saw Draco striding in. Draco had changed a lot. Orion briefly remembered how Draco had looked like the night he had gone to Hogwarts to rescue Sirius. Gone was the short, thin faced boy of years past. Draco was tall and lean and his pale blond hair hung loose around his face. He was very handsome and now there was a marked air of confidence and arrogance about him.

Draco pulled Orion into a tight hug and said, "I'm so glad you're staying to live with us. I haven't seen you in ages, apart from that one night."

Draco broke the hug and looked at Orion appreciatively. He said with a smirk, "You've grown."

Orion laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing about you. We aren't small boys anymore, are we?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow and drawled, "I was never a small boy. You were, as I remember, very short. Still are a bit," he said with a taunting smile.

Orion lightly smacked him on the head and replied, "I'm much taller, thank you very much. Besides, I'll still grow some more."

Draco led Orion to the bed where they sat together and he asked, "What do you want to do this summer?"

Orion sighed, "I don't know. I'm going to ask your father to teach me how to manage the Black vaults and –"

Draco quickly interrupted him, "That's boring! We have to do something fun. This is our first summer together in almost two years! We can practice Quidditch and I can teach you how to horseback ride. Oh, and your birthday is coming soon!" he said excitedly, "My mother is planning on throwing a ball for you!"

Orion looked at him disbelieving and said sharply, "I don't want a ball! I'm not in a festive mood considering that I have just lost my father!"

Draco looked at him warily and said uncertainly, "I didn't mean to disregard your father's death…"

Orion looked into Draco's silvery light grey eyes and sighed, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry." He sighed resignedly and continued, "If your mum wants to have a ball the least I can do is to be grateful. She has taken me in after all."

Draco grabbed his hand and said, "She only wants to have a ball to cheer you up."

Orion silently nodded and then Draco said excitedly, "And we also have tickets for the Final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup!" Then he added arrogantly, "We're going to be in the Minister's box, you know."

Orion chuckled, "Of course, we are. Where would Malfoys seat if not in the best box of the stadium?"

"Exactly," said Draco ignoring Orion's taunting tone, "and it's going to be great! Bulgaria against Ireland. Your pal Krum is playing, I can't wait to see him flying!"

Orion snorted, "He's hardly my pal. But he is a great seeker, I think I'll enjoy the match very much."

Orion looked nervously at Draco and asked, "Do you think that your father will allow me to invite a friend to stay over for a few weeks? For my birthday and all?"

Draco frowned and asked, "Who do you want to invite?"

Orion replied quietly, "Lezander."

Draco scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, "You're still with him?"

Orion raised an eyebrow, "You know that I am. I have written to you about him since the first day we got together."

Draco turned his face to look away from Orion and replied icily, "I don't think my father will like it much. He's doesn't come from a dark wizarding family."

Orion scowled and replied, "And why does that matter? He's my boyfriend and if Lucius doesn't allow him to visit me then I will go and stay with Lezander for the holidays!"

Draco turned towards him in anger and said, "And you rather stay with him than with me? You've seen him all year! I haven't seen you in almost two years! Am I not your best friend anymore?"

Orion sighed and said gently, "You are, but I also want to see him. We had a huge fight and things weren't going so well and I want to fix it. I need to spend some time with him to mend things." Then he brightened and said, "And besides, I'll be going to Hogwarts with you this year! I forgot to tell you! I made it into Durmstrang's delegation!"

Draco frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

Orion raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Of the Triwizard Tournament of course!"

At Draco's uncomprehending stare, Orion understood what the problem was and he started laughing. Draco scowled at him and Orion said in between chuckles, "Oh, my! Dumbledore hasn't told you yet! This is priceless!"

Draco huffed in annoyance, "Hasn't told us what?"

Orion shook his head in amusement and replied, "That Hogwarts is going to be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year! You must have read about the Tournament in some history book, Draco. The three tasks that have to be completed by three champions, one for each school, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts…"

Realization finally shone in Draco's eyes and he said excitedly, "Yes, yes! I read about it! And it's going to happen this year?" Orion nodded and Draco's face darkened, "And the old coot hasn't told us about it yet?! What was he thinking? The students have to get ready and train during the summer!"

Orion snickered, "I have no idea what went through Dumbledork's mind but I guess he is going to tell the school on the first day of class."

Draco huffed in indignation, "Well, he should have told us sooner. Your headmaster obviously told you ages ago."

"Yes, he did," replied Orion proudly, "We had to go through a Dueling Tournament to get selected to be in the delegation so I can safely say that we will be serious competition."

Draco arched an eyebrow and drawled arrogantly, "Well, I'm also going to be a serious contender. You'll see, I bet I get selected as Hogwarts' champion."

Orion smiled at him in amusement but then said pensively, "Hmm, but I still don't know if there's going to be an age restriction. Dumbledore was negotiating to set one and I still don't know what the final decision was."

Draco stared at him in disbelief, "An age restriction? Whatever for?"

Orion rolled his eyes and replied, "They believe that we're too young to compete. They only want to allow those who are seventeen or older to put their names forward."

Draco crossed his arms angrily and raised his chin haughtily, "Well, that's rubbish. I'll put my name forwards anyways. I'll find a way to bypass the stupid rule."

Orion shook his head and chuckled, "Good luck with that, then. I will have a good time seeing you try to outsmart Dumbledore."

They spent the rest of the day talking about their year and playing chess or flying around the Quidditch pitch. Orion hadn't felt this carefree in ages and he realized that he had missed Draco greatly. Draco could be superficial at times but his light-heartedness was refreshing and endearing. Draco didn't seem concerned about the Dark Lord or the incoming war, he just liked to enjoy his life as much as possible and it allowed Orion to catch a glimpse of what a normal childhood should be like. He could distinctly see Narcissa's influence in his friend's attitude. Narcissa had obviously shielded Draco from the more unpleasant realities of the times they were living in and Orion partly envied that. He just hoped that Draco would be ready to face the harshness when things got more serious. But Orion realized that Draco was also partly aware thanks to Lucius, even if he didn't dwell much on such matters. Draco could easily discuss Death Eaters and the war, he just didn't see much cause for concern. Draco had great faith in what his father had told him about the greatness of the Dark Lord and he was convinced that the Dark Lord could defeat Dumbledore and that the Dark would ultimately triumph. Orion was a little more skeptic, he knew that the Dark wasn't ready yet and that they needed more allies but he didn't bother in popping his friend's bubble. Orion was certain that Lucius would take care of preparing Draco for the times to come and he liked to see Draco enjoying his life unconcernedly in the meantime.

* * *

Orion suddenly woke up from his nap and automatically rubbed his invisible scar. He hadn't had visions in a long while since he always went to sleep with his Occlumency shields raised. He had decided that he needed some peace for a while and therefore he had started blocking his visions. But in this afternoon nap he had forgotten about raising his mind barriers. It had been a regular Death Eater meeting but the interesting part was that Voldemort had order Pettigrew to spy on Dumbledore in his animagus form in order to gather information on what the old wizard knew about Harry Potter. It seemed that Voldemort hadn't given up finding him yet and it worried him. Why was Voldemort so adamant about finding him? Was his theory about Snape and the prophecy correct? Orion sighed and turned in his bed. He wished people would just forget about Harry Potter, why couldn't they leave him alone? 

He also remembered something else. Voldemort had briefly referred to theirs plans about the Triwizard Tournament, but he hadn't said anything specific. It seemed that the Inner Circle had everything set already. Orion wondered what they wanted to do. How could they use the Tournament? Maybe to create some havoc and terror, maybe frighten the light wizards…Was Voldemort planning on making his return public during the Tournament? Did he feel prepared already?

Orion frowned, but surely the Death Eaters who had children attending Hogwarts that year wouldn't want to put them in danger. They wouldn't risk an attack on Hogwarts, would they?

Orion stood up and decided to push his concerns to a side. Lucius would tell him if something that could affect Draco and him happened and Calypso would be warned by her father as well. He'll worry about it when the time came. He had another business to attend to.

Orion quickly moved around the Manor and reached Lucius' office. The wizard always spent all his time there and it was the surest place to find him. Orion knocked and heard a muffled "Enter"

He opened the door and strode in. Lucius was seated behind a great mahogany desk and was perusing some parchments while holding a cup of red wine with his other hand.

Lucius arched an eyebrow when he saw him and asked, "Already finished with the finance manuals I gave you?"

Orion replied, "Yes, but I wanted to speak to you about something else."

Lucius motioned for him to take a seat and Orion sat in front of him and involuntarily fidgeted a little bit. Lucius had been very patient with him and had dedicated long hours to teach him about the management of his vaults and the business deals that Sirius had participated in. Orion had learned a lot and respected Lucius' brilliance and mind for business. But he was sure that Lucius wouldn't be happy about what he was about to request, considering Draco's reaction when he told him.

Orion looked up at Lucius and said, "You know that Narcissa has planned a ball for my birthday in a few days. And I gave her a list with the names of my friends so that she could invite them. But I was wondering if I could ask one of them to stay at the Manor for a few weeks."

Lucius replied calmly, "Yes, of course. I see no problem in that. Who do you want to invite?"

Orion fidgeted again but said with determination, "Lezander Zraven."

Lucius frowned in thought and then said, "I don't recognize his family name…" Then Lucius marginally widened his eyes and he fixed Orion with his stare, "Zraven from the Vampire Clan?"

Orion nodded and decided that he had to be honest. If Lezander was staying they wouldn't be hiding their relationship. "Yes, he's the son of the Master Vampire. And…er…well, he's my boyfriend."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked, "How long have you been with him?"

"A year," Orion replied quietly.

Lucius pierced him with his light grey eyes and said sternly, "You can have any boyfriends or girlfriends you like while you're underage but you shouldn't invest so much time in a relationship that you know you will have to break when you turn seventeen. You shouldn't grow attached to anyone."

Orion frowned at him and said, "I have no desire of breaking my relationship with Lezander if we're still together when we turn seventeen. I don't see why-"

Lucius interrupted him and coldly said, "I'm sure your father already explained this to you, Orion. When you turn seventeen you will be betrothed to a dark pureblood witch or wizard in order to have a powerful heir. You should break up with Lezander as soon as possible before becoming more close to him."

Orion scowled and replied, "I'm already close to him and I don't want to marry anyone else. Besides, my father isn't able to conduct the negotiations anymore. I don't need to become betrothed when I turn seventeen. I could just remain with Lezander."

Lucius looked at him with determination and replied, "Narcissa has taken charge of the negotiations for you, as is expected. When you become of age you will be already betrothed to the one we select for you."

Orion looked at him angrily and hissed, "To the one you select for me? I will decide whom I marry! I won't be forced into an arranged marriage!"

Lucius snapped at him, "You will do as you're told! You are the Head of the Black House. I won't have you mixing your blood with a vampire! He's not a dark wizard. You will do your duty and produce an heir for the Black bloodline!"

Orion crossed his arms in front of his chest and replied angrily, "That's my decision. My father told me that he wouldn't force me into anything. I'm aware that I need an heir but I will decide whom I marry. And if I want to marry when I'm much older then I will. I don't need to be engaged at seventeen. That's too soon and I can be with Lezander in the meanwhile."

Lucius snarled, "Your father was too lenient with you. As your guardians, we will choose the best candidate for you. We do this for your own good. We know who is from the best and more powerful bloodlines. You will marry when you turn seventeen. You can return to your vampire after producing an heir, though I discourage it. He is not the proper partner for you. And you will need to break your relationship with him as soon as possible. It has been going on for far too long. That's the end of this discussion."

Orion rose in anger and glared at Lucius, "I highly respect your opinion, Uncle, but I won't be forced to break up with him. When I turn seventeen I'll be legally able to break any marriage contract that you sign in my name. I accept that I will have to marry a dark witch or wizard but if you want to avoid the scandal of breaking a marriage contract then you will present to me the candidates you have selected and I will consider your opinion when I make the choice. But the choice is mine! And I will remain with Lezander as long as I wish to. There's no reason for me to break our relationship before I get married."

Lucius rose from his chair and approached Orion. He clutched his shoulders and said coldly, looking down at him, "If you break a marriage contract you will bring shame and dishonor to the family. I won't allow you to do that!"

Orion looked up at him and said desperately, "Then let me choose! I have already admitted that I won't be able to marry Lezander but at least let me choose the mother or father of my child!"

Lucius frowned at him and replied sternly, "If we let you choose the final decision will still rest with us. If we don't approve of the choice you have made then you will have to choose again until we reach an agreement."

Orion looked at him pensively and said, "If I agree to that will you let me stay with Lezander in the meanwhile? Will I be able to invite him over and be with him in the open?"

Lucius replied in a slightly frustrated tone, "He's not an adequate boyfriend for you! You can be with any other dark wizard in the meantime and you're too young for a serious relationship anyway. Any relationship you have now will have to be terminated eventually."

Orion stepped back, dislodging his shoulders from Lucius' grasp and replied stubbornly, "That's my concern, it's my problem. I will be with him regardless of what you say. If you don't allow him to stay with me at the Manor, I'll still see him at school. It won't change anything."

Lucius silently regarded him and then said, "If you agree that the final decision of selecting your spouse rests with Narcissa and me then you can invite him over and you can remain being his boyfriend until your marriage."

"The final decision with my approval," retorted Orion.

Lucius hissed angrily, "Yes."

Orion smirked at him and said, "Very well. We have deal. Thank you."

Orion left the room satisfied. Lezander would stay with him for a couple of weeks and they could be together in public without concerns. He had already predicted that the Malfoys would be selecting his future spouse, so that didn't come as a surprise. Besides, he would cross that bridge when he turned seventeen. He had no compunction in breaking a marriage contract if Lucius didn't keep his promise of asking for his approval first. He had given him fair warning.

After the boy left, Lucius sat down in front of his desk and frowned. He didn't like it at all that Orion was so stubborn about his relationship with the vampire. And he liked it even less that the boy wanted to choose his own spouse. He was the last male Black and he was extremely powerful. The boy had proved so in several occasions. The boy needed to mix his blood with another powerful bloodline and it would be a great and advantageous match if Orion were to marry Draco. The Malfoy line would be greatly strengthened if it mixed with the Blacks again and the parseltoungue ability could perhaps breed true in their heir. And the Dark Lord had already told him that he would decide as well with who Orion was to be paired with. Lucius smirked. There were some types of magical marriage contracts that couldn't be broken. The boy clearly hadn't read about the matter thoroughly.

* * *

"I've missed you," whispered Lezander, hugging Orion as soon they had closed the door of Orion's bedroom. Lezander had just arrived by floo at Malfoy Manor and after a quick and cold introduction to Narcissa and Lucius, Orion had taken him to his bedroom. Lezander had been given a room next to his and they had already left his trunks there. 

Orion nuzzled Lezander's neck and replied, "I've missed you too. I'm sorry for the way the Malfoys greeted you."

Lezander sighed and stroked Orion's hair, "I already expected it. After you explained to me all about the dark pureblood traditions I suspected that they wouldn't be too happy about us."

Orion looked up at him without breaking the hug and said, "They have no right to interfere. Lucius told me that he was okay with it."

Lezander raised an eyebrow, "He's okay with you becoming my mate?"

Orion fidgeted and answered, "Er..well, no. I didn't tell him about that. We reached an agreement where he wouldn't force me to marry anyone I didn't approve of." Orion looked up into Lezander's pale blue eyes and asked nervously, "You still want me to become your mate?"

Lezander smiled warmly at him, "Of course I do. We're still too young but when the time comes I want to bond with you."

Orion asked uncertainly, "But what about your parents? What about our respective duties?"

Lezander sighed and took Orion towards the bed. They sat in front of each other and Lezander replied, "My parents were disappointed that you weren't able to visit them but we will have to try again next year. My father won't approve of you until he meets you but my mother is already working on him to make him see that I don't really need a vampire mate, just a powerful one. And you are powerful. When Father meets you he will sense it. So I'm not too worried about it." Lezander paused and locked his eyes with Orion's, "And about our duties, well, we can reach a compromise when the time comes. I'm sure we can manage."

Orion beamed at him, "Yes, you're right. It's simply a matter of organizing our time together when the war starts and you take your place by your father's side." Orion frowned and then asked nervously, "But what about my need for a pureblood heir?"

Lezander scowled, "Is it really that important? Won't a child with me be sufficient?"

Orion looked at him warily and replied, "It would be sufficient for me, Lezander, but it is important for the dark wizards that my bloodline mixes with another dark one."

Lezander remained stonily scowling and Orion sighed and said, "It doesn't matter now. I can avoid getting married with a dark pureblood and perhaps when I'm thirty or older I can produce an heir with someone. It shouldn't affect our relationship. I don't want to argue because of it. I just want to be with you."

Lezander's face softened and he replied, "Yes, those are concerns for the future." He laughed, "We are really far too young to be worried about such things."

Orion chuckled, "Yes, it's madness. Heirs, blood, duties, war….I wish I could just forget about all that stuff and simply enjoy life."

Lezander pulled him into a tight hug and lay on the bed with Orion by his side. Lezander gently kissed him and then said, "I wish you didn't have to concern yourself about those things either. I wish I could just whisk you away with me and keep you at our Citadel, safely protected from the outside."

Orion smiled at him and traced Lezander's lips with his finger tip, "Yes, I can already see the headlines "Boy-Who-Lived abducted by crazy frenzied vampire""

Lezander grinned and unexpectedly rolled Orion on his back, pinning him down with his body. He brought his face inches away from Orion's and purred, ""Boy-Who-Lived madly in love with sexy, hot, seductive vampire""

Orion chuckled and raised an eyebrow. He said tauntingly, "Seductive? I don't see much seduction happening here."

Lezander mockingly growled before kissing Orion passionately. Orion battled for dominance with his tongue against Lezander's until he gave up and simply allowed Lezander to explore his mouth while he relished in the warm feeling of Lezander's hand caressing his chest and the taste of Lezander in his mouth. Orion moaned against Lezander's lips when Lezander grinded his hips against his and he pulled Lezander's head to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes they took a break for air and Lezander looked into Orion's green eyes and whispered softly, "You're so beautiful, meu inimă"

Orion cocked his head to a side and asked with curiosity, "Meu inimă?"

Lezander grinned and replied, "You're quite the linguist, you pronounced it perfectly. Though with that little agile tongue of yours I shouldn't be surprised."

Orion smiled and replied, "Be serious, what does it mean?"

Lezander leaned closer and whispered to his ear, "It means "my heart", in Romanian."

Orion widened his eyes and asked, "Is that where your Clan lives?"

Lezander wickedly smirked at him, "I would have to bite you and make you mine if I disclosed that secret."

Orion chuckled but then looked up at Lezander, "Why have you never bitten me?"

Lezander raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think you would be comfortable with it."

Orion frowned, "Well, I don't want you to bite me to drain me from my blood. But don't vampires bite their mates when they are together intimately?"

"Yes, we do. We drain very little blood but it is a very intimate moment," replied Lezander earnestly. He locked eyes with Orion and asked uncertainly, "You wouldn't mind?"

Orion smiled warmly at him and replied, "Of course not. I trust you and I don't want you to restrain yourself just because I'm not a vampire." Then he smirked at him roguishly and said, "I would like to experience those legendary vampire kisses for myself."

Lezander leaned closer and his eyes sparkled. He purred, "They can become quite addictive, you know? I wouldn't want to be accosted in public by you, forever demanding to be bitten again."

Orion laughed and replied, "It's you who's incapable of keeping your hands away from me in the presence of others. I do think you're quite the exhibitionist."

Lezander wickedly smiled, "Of course I am. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

Orion grinned, "I am, as much as you're mine as well."

"Always and completely," replied Lezander before nuzzling Orion's neck. Then he whispered, "Are you sure?"

Orion chuckled and tilted his head upwards to give Lezander more access, "Yes, get on with it or I'll find myself another more willing vampire."

Lezander didn't waste any more time and finally indulged in something that he had desired for a long time.

Orion gasped when he felt Lezander's fangs pierce the skin of his neck and he closed his eyes when he felt the rush of his blood. He could feel Lezander's warm lips gently sucking his neck and soon felt a feverish pleasure coursing through his body. He could feel Lezander's heart beating against his chest and he arched and moaned in pleasure when he felt a heightened arousing feeling raking his body. Orion blindly caressed Lezander's long silky hair and then felt Lezander's tongue lapping his neck. The pleasure slowly subsided and he dazedly opened his eyes.

Lezander's face was inches away from his and he was grinning at him.

Orion, still a little bit dazzled, said, "Wow! That was…that was amazing." Then he shook his head to clear it and asked with a pout, "Why didn't you continue?"

Lezander chuckled, "I didn't want to weaken you. When we are bonded I will be able to do it for a longer period of time without affecting you."

Orion's pout intensified and he said, "Well, that isn't fair. I'm beginning to feel rather envious of the muggles you take. They shouldn't be allowed to take pleasure from you."

Lezander laughed, "It would be quite unfair if we didn't give them anything in return. Their blood sustains our life after all. And stop pouting at me. You look delectable like that."

Orion asked surprised, "I do?" Then he grinned, "Well, now I know just what to do when I want to get something out of you."

Lezander shook his head in amusement and deeply kissed him. Orion relished in the metallic tang in Lezander's mouth. It was strange to think that it was his own blood but it felt warm and he liked the taste of it in Lezander's mouth.

Lezander broke the kiss and sat on the bed, pulling Orion to a sitting position as well. Orion looked at him with curiosity and Lezander took out a necklace from one of his pockets.

"Happy Birthday," said Lezander softly while giving the necklace to Orion.

Orion looked at it and saw a small glass cylindrical vial hanging from it. It was filled with a dark red substance. He looked at Lezander inquisitively.

Lezander said quietly, "It's my blood." Orion raised an eyebrow in surprise and he continued, "It's not enough to turn you or bond you to me but it is useful if you ever need to heal from serious wounds. I want you to wear it always in case you need it."

Orion smiled at Lezander and he hugged him tightly, "Thank you, Lez. I know how much your own blood means to you. I'm honored that you trust me with it. I'll always wear it."

Lezander smiled warmly at him and took the necklace to clasp it around Orion's neck.

Orion thought in amusement that he seemed to unwillingly collect a lot of necklaces. He kept Tom's locket safely warded in his school trunk since he was always around Lucius but he still wore the Deathly Hallows portkey, which was glamoured into an onyx pendant. He said to anyone who asked, that it had been a gift from his father.

Lezander then asked, "At what time is this ball of yours?"

Orion gasped. He had almost forgotten! The ball was tonight. He quickly grabbed his wand and cast a time spell. "We only have an hour! Narcissa will skin me alive if we are late."

Orion stood up and dragged an amused Lezander with him, "Come on, we have to get ready!"

* * *

The ball was in full swing and he hadn't stopped dancing with Lezander for a single moment. Lezander was an amazing dancer and he led him perfectly around the ballroom. Orion could see a scowling Draco being pestered by a determinate Pansy. But Draco seemed to be in a foul mood this night and had refused everyone who had asked him to dance. Evander was dancing with Kara and to Orion's amazement, Viktor had finally convinced a reticent Calypso to join him on the dance floor. Orion winked at her conspiratorially when Lezander and he passed the couple in one of their twirls and she just rolled her eyes at him. He had seen Blaise dancing with a handsome boy moments ago and Theo was chatting up a girl in one of the corners. The adults were either talking between themselves and occasionally looking at the young couples or dancing as well. 

Orion felt this had been his best birthday ever. He felt extremely happy in Lezander's arms, being able to be with him in public and knowing that Lucius couldn't chastise him for it. Then his happiness vanished and was replaced by sorrow and guilt when he remembered that his father wasn't there with him and that he was enjoying the party while Sirius lay soulless on a bed. He sniffled and burrowed his head in Lezander's neck.

They kept dancing but Lezander parted a bit from Orion and gently lifted his chin and asked in concern, "Hey, why are you sad? Aren't you enjoying the ball?"

Orion grimaced and replied, "Yes, very much. That's the problem, Lez. I'm here enjoying my life and I forgot that my father is an empty shell that will never share these moments with me."

Lezander looked at him sadly and replied, "But there's still hope. You plan on studying Necromancy in order to gain back his soul. There's still a chance."

Orion locked his eyes with his and said with despair, "Yes, but I don't even know if it's possible and if it is, it will take many years. How will he be like when he returns? Or what if I'm unsuccessful? I miss him so much. I don't deserve to have fun while he's in that condition."

Lezander shook his head and said with determination, "You can't do that to yourself, Orion. You must live on and fight for him. You can't drown in your sorrow. You know that you did everything in your power and now you just need to be strong and find a way to get him back. You always succeed when you put your mind into things. You will succeed this time as well. If you try and fail it won't be your fault either. There are some things that are irreversible and escape our control. You can't blame yourself either if in the future you fail in doing something that hasn't been done before. And you have others who love you and care for you as well."

Orion nodded and gave him a small smile, "You're right, of course. I just can't help it. Sometimes I'm fine but then I remember him and I feel so useless and impotent. What's the use of being magically powerful if I can't even protect those whom I love? If I can't even save him from death?"

Lezander warily sighed and pulled Orion towards him without missing a step, "It's only natural that you feel that way. It will get better in time."

Orion silently nodded and vouched that he would find a way to defeat death somehow. He would bring his father back, whatever it took. Lezander gently caressed his hair and Orion leaned towards the touch while closing his eyes. He followed the slow rhythm of the music and started to enjoy the feel of Lezander's body against his own. He goofily smiled when Lezander started whispering encouragements in his ear.

Suddenly the small hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he felt an intense magical aura washing through his senses. His invisible scar started prickling furiously but it didn't hurt much. He opened his eyes and immediately locked gazes with narrowed scarlet eyes that were watching him intently. Orion tensed when he recognized them. What in Morgana's name was Voldemort doing at his birthday ball? He looked around over Lezander's shoulder and saw that Voldemort was surrounded by some of his Inner Circle and other wizards that he didn't know. Bellatrix was hovering at Voldemort's side talking animatedly about something but he saw that Lucius was watching him as well. Lucius' expression was unreadable. Orion frowned and thought about the list of guests. He realized that they were all Death Eaters or families that had supported Voldemort in the past. It wasn't surprising then that Voldemort dared to make an appearance. It was probably beneficial for him to interact with other dark purebloods and prove that he was healthy and strong. Only his higher ranked Death Eaters had seen him so far and if he wanted more followers he needed to show himself at some of the more exclusive gatherings.

Lezander must have felt him tense since he asked, "What's the matter?"

Orion quickly replied, looking away from Voldemort and his large group of wizards, "Nothing. It's nothing." He didn't want Lezander to know. Lez didn't like Voldemort at all, even less when he had told him that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Orion clutched Lezander tighter and pressed a reassuring kiss against his neck while praying to Morgana that Lezander didn't find out. A surge of anger that wasn't his own raked his mind and Orion gasped, quickly raising higher his Occlumency shields. Why did someone have to anger Voldemort right now? Orion glanced at Voldemort and saw that he was still observing him. Orion frowned in confusion. He had angered Voldemort? Why-?

Lezander spun them around while following the dance and Orion was cut from Voldemort's vision. Orion relaxed and kept dancing with Lezander.

Then Lezander asked, "Who is that wizard?"

Orion tensed and asked nervously, "Who, Lez?"

Lezander turned his face to look at him suspiciously and said, "That wizard holding court with others. He hasn't stopped looking at us and he has these weird ruby-colored eyes."

Orion lied smoothly, "Nobody, just one more dark wizard. No one to worry about."

Lezander narrowed his eyes at him and then his eyes widened in sudden realization and he gasped, "It's Voldemort! Those eyes! Nobody else has those eyes."

Orion sighed and said reluctantly, "Yes, it's him. Ignore him. Let's dance somewhere else."

Lezander grabbed Orion tightly to prevent him from moving away and whispered harshly, "He's looking at you! I don't like it. He looks at you with a possessive glint in his eyes."

Tom's words echoed in Orion's mind but he cast them aside and laughed, "Don't be silly, Lez. He's just watching the couples dance. And I'm the only young one that he knows personally. He's simply curious." And he partly believed his own words himself, it did make sense….though Voldemort's anger….Orion shook his head.

The song thankfully ended and Orion dragged Lezander to the corner where his friends were already gathered.

Draco looked highly miffed and hadn't shaken Pansy off from his side yet. Draco coldly greeted Lezander and Lezander looked at Orion inquiringly, as if asking the reason for Draco's bad mood. Orion simply shrugged his shoulders. Who knew what bee Draco had on his bonnet.

Viktor came laughing towards them and patted Orion on his back, "Great party, Orion! Though these Malfoy house-elves are incorruptible. I couldn't convince one to give me a small glass of scotch!"

Orion laughed and replied, "That's not my fault. I'm sure Draco could get one for you. They have to obey him implicitly."

Draco smirked at them and replied, "Very well, scotch for everyone if the birthday boy drinks three straight!"

Evander cheered the proposal and he was soon seconded by the other boys.

Orion huffed but accepted the challenge.

Draco snapped his fingers and called, "Dobby, bring Ogden's scotch for everyone."

Soon a house-elf carrying a large tray popped in front of them, bobbing his head and looking at them with huge green eyes.

Orion smiled at the elf and took a glass and gulped it down. He gasped and his eyes watered when it burned his throat. The other boys started laughing heartily.

Lezander was grinning at him and Orion glared back at them and replied, "That was horrible! I won't be drinking that stuff again!"

"Oh, come, come, Orion," said Evander chuckling, "Be a man!"

Orion scoffed, "I want to see you trying!"

Evander impishly grinned at him and quickly drowned a glass and looked back at Orion impassively.

The others snickered and soon Orion had to drink four more to satisfy their demands. By the end of it Orion felt his mind a little clouded and felt a goofy grin plastered on his face. Lezander kept looking at him in amusement while shaking his head.

Calypso eyed Orion in disapproval and he roguishly smiled at her and said, "Fair Calypso, will you honor me with this dance?"

The others hooted and Orion turned to look at Lezander who had a raised eyebrow but then nodded at him with a small smile. Orion turned to Calypso and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Orion, I hate dancing!" said Calypso in exasperation.

Orion grinned at her and started dancing with her while he replied, "Nonsense. I saw you getting very cuddly with Viktor before. You can't fool your best friend."

Calypso huffed against his neck, "He forced me! He wouldn't take "no" for an answer."

Orion chuckled, "Have a persistent admirer, do you?"

Calypso snorted and said primly, "Too insistent for my taste."

"Ahh, you prefer the chivalrous and gentle ones?" said Orion smiling goofily at her.

He stumbled a bit in his steps and Calypso looked at him with a smirk, "A little drunk, are we? Just pray that Mr. Malfoy doesn't learn about this. He'll give Draco a harsh scolding if he finds out."

Orion chuckled, "I think Draco can manage."

Orion spun her around and Calypso gave a small shriek before returning to his arms and she said scowling, "Never do that again!"

Orion smiled at her broadly and twirled her around once more. When she was back with him she said, "Orion, dammit! I'm never allowing you to drink again!"

Orion laughed and pulled her closer, "My dear friend, I have never felt so happy in my life."

Calypso rolled her eyes and replied, "A substance-induced stupor, fantastic!"

Orion broke into laughter and Calypso was unable to suppress her grin. It lightened her heart to see Orion so carefree and happy, even if it was momentarily. After everything he had gone through he deserved it.

They kept dancing while Orion spun her around more times much to Calypso's annoyance and in one of their twirls she got sight of something she was quite curious about.

Calypso said quietly, "Have you seen who's here? It's amazing to see him in person. He exudes so much power and confidence. He's everything I imagined and more."

Orion blinked at her and asked, "Who?"

Calypso rolled her eyes and replied, "The Dark Lord of course! He looks incredible and so young! I wonder how that's possible."

Orion looked around still wearing his goofy smile and saw Voldemort talking to some witch. Orion dazedly realized that he did look amazing. He was easily the most attractive man in the room, perhaps excluding Lucius, but none other had his powerful stance and dark allure. Voldemort then turned his gaze towards him and Orion happily grinned at him. Voldemort arched an eyebrow in surprise and Orion chuckled, he had never seen Voldie looking so startled before. Orion then looked at the wizard besides Voldemort and saw Lucius looking at him suspiciously. Orion beamed at him and waved his hand. Lucius raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes towards Draco.

Calypso immediately brought down Orion's waving hand and hissed, "Orion, for Mordred's sake, stop acting like an idiot! You'll get us in trouble!"

Orion finally ended the evening in Lezander's arms happily dozing off in a plush couch, blissfully unaware of Draco scowling at him while Lucius harshly reprimanded him.

The two weeks with Lezander at Malfoy Manor rushed by and Orion had never enjoyed himself so much. Narcissa had miraculously warmed up to Lezander, which wasn't all that surprising considering all the charm Lezander laid on her whenever he was in her presence. It amused Orion greatly to see his boyfriend gallantly kissing her hand and giving her small compliments about her exquisite taste in décor and fashion. Lucius remained coldly aloof but that was expected and to Orion's surprise, Lezander and Draco didn't seem to get along at all. Orion was aware that Lezander had tried to become Draco's friend, more for Orion's sake than anything else, but Draco always treated Lezander coldly and with indifference. But Orion had soon stopped worrying about his friend's bad mood and he had spent all his time with Lezander. They had explored the vast estate together and it was Lezander who had finally taught him how to horseback ride. Orion took to it easily but he still preferred flying on a broomstick. They had also found a charming lake and spent countless of hours lazily swimming around and pushing each other into the water. It was over all too soon for Orion's taste but he felt closer to Lezander than ever and they parted in high spirits.

* * *

Finally it was August 22nd and Orion was climbing the stairs with the Malfoys to reach the Minister's box. Earlier in the day, Draco and he had gone exploring the campsite around the World Cup Quidditch stadium and they had amused themselves with the weird muggle clothes that some wizards were sporting, clearly completely unaware of what they were wearing. Orion had to explain to an amused Draco that the purple nightgown that an old wizard was wearing wasn't a muggle male fashion article and that the neoprene wetsuit that a young witch was using wasn't the latest in muggle fashion, but something to be wore in an aquatic environment. They had also laughed at the weird and funny tents of some wizards. The Malfoy tent was of course, the most spectacular. It was a white palace in its own right, pridefully bearing the Malfoy coat of arms and with two beautiful peacocks strolling at the entrance. Orion had almost rolled his eyes when he saw it but he understood that Lucius had an image to maintain and he could hardly complain, it was fascinating. A magical work of art in his opinion. 

They finally reached the box and Orion saw a short plump man with a bowler hat, dressed in a suit that seemed to have come out of a 1930s movie, saying, "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat... Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places ... ah, and here's Lucius!"

Orion didn't have to strain his brain much to deduce that the wizard was Cornelius Fudge, the idiotic English Minister of Magic. What caught his attention was the elf saving Crouch's seat. The elf seemed extremely nervous and constantly looked at the empty seat by her side. Orion wondered if Barty Jr. had already been saved by the Death Eaters. He hadn't heard anything about it and he sincerely hoped the wizard was alright. He despised Crouch Sr., he had been the one to send Sirius to Azkaban without a trial and Orion had been furious when he learned at the Death Eater meeting that the man was holding his own son prisoner under the Imperius Curse, which was highly hypocritical of him considering it was a dark spell banned by his own Ministry.

Orion looked at Narcissa and saw that she was wearing her social pureblood mask; she had a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose, and Orion was unable to suppress his chuckle. Narcissa looked at him and surreptitiously winked at him, which only made him chuckle harder. He had come to love Narcissa dearly, she was a proper pureblood witch at all times but also had a warm heart and could be quite funny around her family. She spoiled both Draco and him and always strived to spend some time with them, while she juggled with all her social engagements.

Lucius confidently strode forwards, "Ah, Fudge," he said holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy.

"And our nephew, Orion Black?" calmly said Lucius.

Fudge's eyes widened and he looked at Orion and said nervously, "Ah, a pleasure of course."

Orion rigidly smiled at him and gave him a very curt and short bow.

Fudge fidgeted and turned to Lucius saying, "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr. - well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

It was a tense moment. Mr. Weasley and Lucius looked at each other and Lucius' cold gray eyes swept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Orion and Draco snickered below their breaths and Orion cast a glance towards the Weasley children. There was Ron, turning into a furious and ugly shade of red and he could see the twins at the back, conspiratorially whispering to each other. There was another red-headed boy, whom Orion remembered had been the prefect that had given him the directions to Hogwarts' dungeons, and the boy was hovering by Fudge's side, clearly attempting to be noticed. Orion snorted, the only fairly interesting ones seemed to be the twins.

Fudge, who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur."

Draco shot Ron a contemptuous look and then took Orion to settle themselves between Narcissa and Lucius, who was besides Fudge's seat.

The Weasleys sat on the row behind them and Orion heard Ron muttering at their backs, "Slimy git." Draco coolly ignored him, as was proper in public, and he passed an omniocular to Orion.

A large and energetic man charged into the box and said excitedly, "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen. . . welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . . the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

Lucius quickly turned towards Draco and Orion and muttered a spell towards them. Orion looked at him inquisitively and Lucius just smirked at him and quickly glanced towards the Quidditch field.

Orion followed Lucius' glance and saw a hundred veelas gliding out onto the field. They were extremely beautiful, with their white-golden hair and pale white skin. They started dancing energetically and Orion understood that Lucius had cast a spell over them to make them immune to the veelas' charms, to prevent making fools out of themselves.

The dance stopped and angry yells were filling the stadium, clamoring for them to keep dancing.

Orion glanced backwards and saw Ron frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard, while absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Orion sniggered and elbowed Draco to look backwards. Draco sneered at the oblivious Weasley and said under his breath, "The idiot."

Orion nodded but then his eyes zeroed on a hand that appeared from thin air and which quickly grabbed Ron's wand before vanishing. No one else had noticed and Orion turned his eyes to the game. Orion frowned. That hand came from the seat besides Crouch's elf. Someone was there, under a disillusionment charm, perhaps? But no, the charm made the whole body invisible….it had to be an invisibility cloak! Who could possibly be there and why did they need a wand? Crouch Sr.? But that couldn't be, he was still working on the organization of the portkeys to be used after the match, according to Fudge. Orion's eyes widened in realization, Barty Jr.! Merlin's staff, the poor wizard was still under his father's thumb! Had he been able to throw off his father's Imperius Curse? He must have if he was able to steal a wand. And the elf was surely there to keep an eye on him. How had Barty Jr. convinced his father to let him attend the match? Orion shook his head, that was of no consequence. Should he do something to help him? No, it was best to not get involved unless the circumstances were on his favor and he could do something without getting into trouble.

He turned his mind to the game and was soon following Krum's movements with excitement and clapping at his daring maneuvers.

During the game, Orion leaned towards Draco and asked in a taunting whisper, "Tell me, Draco, are you sure you don't have any veela blood in you?"

Draco turned towards him and said indignantly, "Of course not!"

Orion grinned and said nudging Draco in the ribs, "Are you sure? You do have platinum blond hair and milky white skin, just like them."

Draco arched an eyebrow and replied with a smirk, "Ah, what you're trying to say is that I'm just as handsome as they are and that I exude a powerful magnetic attraction."

Orion laughed and replied, "No, you're mistaken. I saw the clear resemblance between you and the veelas when they turned into fierce raving bird-like creatures. Just like you when you are in a foul mood or wake up early in the mornings."

Narcissa chuckled at his comment and Draco slapped him on the head.

After the game, Draco and Orion excitedly commented on Krum's perfectly executed Wronski Feint while they all returned to their tent. They pleaded with Lucius to let them go out and join the Irish festivities but he absolutely refused, saying that no relation of his would be seen mingling with those kind of wizards while singing at the top of their lungs. Draco and Orion finally gave up and distracted themselves going over every Quidditch movement and strategy they had seen.

A while after, Lucius came out of his room dressed in a black hooded robe, grasping a mask in his hand. Narcissa trailed after him looking worried and Orion stood up.

Lucius turned to address Draco and Orion and said sternly, "I want you to go to the forest with your mother and stay there until I came for you. It will be over soon."

Orion frowned and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lucius smirked at him and said, "Some of us are going to indulge in some muggle-sport with the permission of the Dark Lord."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him and said coldly, "That's completely useless and you're taking risks unnecessarily."

Lucius snarled, "It is good to keep the light wizards on their tip toes and make them a little bit scared. No one is going to cast the Dark Mark, it will not cast suspicions on the Dark Lord's return."

Orion chanced a glance at Narcissa but she wore a resigned expression and Draco would never go against his father. Orion sighed and replied, "Very well, but we will cast green sparks if any of us get separated from one another. Things are going to turn chaotic."

Lucius strode out of the tent and Orion muttered, "This is stupid."

Narcissa replied tiredly, "It is. But they haven't been able to do it in over a decade. I think it gives them a sense of camaraderie."

Orion turned towards her angrily and snapped, "And what about the muggles? They have to endure torture just because a group of immature Death Eaters want to feel young again?"

Narcissa warily replied, "Lucius assured me that they were only going to give them a little scare. They aren't going to torture them. They just want to cause trouble for the Ministry of Magic."

Orion sighed, well, that was at least a worthy reason. He just hoped the muggles wouldn't be injured, it really gave the Dark side a bad reputation.

The noises outside the tent suddenly changed. The singing abruptly stopped. Screams and the sound of people running could be heard.

Narcissa widened her eyes and said frantically, "It has already started! Let's go!"

She clutched each of them by their arms and they hurriedly left the tent.


	20. After the World Cup & Necromancers

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: About the updates, I used to update every one or two days but that's not going to happen again. I got loads to study, but I'll update at least once a week and if I have time, twice. Please understand. Thanks for all your reviews!

I know that the main pairing HPLV is taking very long, but Orion is still very young (14), it wouldn't make sense if they both jumped at each other to be together when they still have so many issues to resolve. Their interest in each other is still very subtle, perhaps LV's is a little bit more marked, but it's not love for him, it's possession. But things will eventually change. So I'll ask for some more of your patience. The story will slowly but surely get there.

When Orion grinned at LV, he was drunk. That little scene doesn't mean that Orion has seen the light and now fancies LV. He was just drunk and therefore had fewer inhibitions and could honestly admit to himself that he felt an attraction towards LV. But when he's sober again, all the negative thoughts that he has about LV will prevent him from realizing his attraction towards him, or to act upon it.

And I'm sorry for those who are already tired of Lez, but he's going to be Orion's boyfriend for a while still. I need him for my plot and I like him, he's a good first boyfriend for Orion. About what will happen to Lez in the future….can't tell, sorry –wink-.

About the physical similarities between locketTom and Voldemort, Orion thinks they're distant cousins, since that's what Tom told him, so any resemblance between them is swept under the rug as family traits. And Voldemort is in his mid-thirties (since his 17 years old soul merged with his 60 something year old one) while Tom is in his early twenties, so they are different; the main difference would be LV's red eyes and whiter skin. But Orion still doesn't suspect anything.

And Orion is 14 already!!, not 12 as some reviewer wrote. And he has always been very mature for his age, remember that he reads a lot and is highly intelligent. That's why he sometimes behaves better than the adults and in the case of the Death Eaters, he simply has more morals than some of them, or seen from another point of view, he is still somewhat naïve and idealistic.

Thanks EmpyrealFantasy for your reviews. I also like your fic very much. Hope you update it soon –wink-. The Dementors were at Hogwarts on that night because Sirius had attempted to get into Gryffindor tower weeks before and that had alerted the Aurors that he was back in action. After the Fat Lady said that it had been Sirius Black who had attempted to get in, Fudge had ordered the Dementors to stay around Hogwarts. That's why Orion made Sirius promise him that he wouldn't go back. Alas, Sirius was always stubborn and impulsive.

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

As soon as they stepped out of the tent they were almost trampled over by the running and shrieking mob. Not far away, Orion could see a tight pack of Death Eaters pointing their wands upwards, where the family of the muggle campsite manager floated in the air spinning around. The Death Eaters had been joined by a crowd of jeering and laughing wizards that seem to enjoy the spectacle. There were a lot of tents that had been trampled over and destroyed, and others were burning. Loud shrieks of fear could be heard from the running crowd; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. It was pandemonium.

Narcissa clutched their arms tighter and started running with them towards the woods, but the mob of hysterical fleeing light wizards was very disorderly and violent. Orion was knocked over by someone and he heard his name being shouted. He was pulled to his feet by Draco who had a pale face and concerned look.

Draco yelled above the loud noise, "We have lost my mother! I can't see her!"

Orion looked around but it was impossible to find Narcissa in the large crowd. He tightly grabbed Draco's arm and shouted, "We have to get to the woods. She'll go there looking for us! Let's move!"

He took out his wand and started casting mild electrifying spells in front of him to make their way. Orion and Draco stumbled their way through and after several minutes they reached the woods. It was already very dark and Orion saw in the distance how Ministry officials were trying to reach the Death Eaters through the crowd that were cheering them on. He looked around and saw Draco catching his breath leaning against a tree. He heard someone approaching and he spun around and was faced with Ron Weasley and two other boys, which had to be Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan according to Draco's description of Weasley's lackeys.

Draco strode to his side and said mockingly to the Weasley boy, "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Ron furiously, "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Orion took a step forwards and said angrily, "Watch your mouth, Weasley. It's not smart to make false accusations."

Ron rounded on him and spat, "Everyone knows that his father was a filthy Death Eater, no matter what lies he said to avoid Azkaban."

Orion arched an eyebrow unimpressed and said calmly, "Mr. Malfoy was cleared of all charges and he is a respectable and influential wizard." Then he sneered at Ron, "Unlike some others. I hear that your father works at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Not very impressive or important work, is it? Rather pathetic if you ask me."

Ron turned red and spluttered angrily, "Better than having a Death Eater father that got what he deserved and got Kissed!"

Orion whipped out his wand, took a threatening step forwards and hissed, "Never dare to say anything disparaging against my father in my presence or I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life."

A blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

Draco placed a comforting hand on Orion's shoulder and nodded towards Dean Thomas while saying coldly to Ron, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like him spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dean Thomas confusedly.

Draco snorted, "Thomas, they're after muggles and mudbloods. Would you like to be spinning around midair? Because if you do, hang around. . . they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

Ron turned an angry shade of purple and spluttered incoherently, but Finnegan pulled him and Dean Thomas away and they disappeared into the forest.

Orion turned towards Draco and said with curiosity, "You warned them. You didn't want the Death Eaters to find Thomas. Why?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and answered calmly, "I don't care either way. I just wanted them to leave."

Orion nodded, "Let's get deeper into the woods. It's not safe here."

They walked for several minutes when suddenly they heard someone nearby shout, "MORSMORDRE!"

Orion's eyes widened when he saw a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation. Orion cursed under his breath. No one was supposed to cast the Dark Mark! He frowned, the Death Eaters wouldn't have done it. Then who-?

Suddenly, the woods all around them erupted with screams. And Orion turned around and saw Weasley and his two friends looking confused and scared in the middle of a clearing a few feet away from them. Popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding Weasley and his friends. They all roared at once, "STUPEFY!"

Orion pulled Draco to the ground when several Stunners flew over their heads. He could see the clearing from their position and thankfully the trees concealed them from sight.

Orion saw Mr. Weasley advancing towards the three boys and yelling "Stop! STOP! That's my son!"

"Out of the way, Arthur," said coldly a wizard with a short squared moustache. It was Crouch Sr., Orion recognized him from newspaper articles.

"Which of you did it?" Crouch snapped, "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping; he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," said a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"Over there," said Finnegan shakily, pointing at a place not far from Orion and Draco, "There was someone behind the trees. . . they shouted words, an incantation -"

Orion didn't bother to hear the rest. He realized that Barty Crouch Jr. had to be the one to cast the Dark Mark, none other could have possibly done it since the Dark Lord had specifically prohibited it. And he couldn't allow Barty Jr. to be captured again, they would surely send him to be Kissed. No one else was going to suffer that fate if there was something he could do about it. He turned towards Draco and whispered, "Stay here. I'll disillusion you. I'll be right back."

Draco shook his head and whispered back, "Orion, no-"

But Orion quickly cast the spell and saw Draco disappear from his sight. He quickly ran towards the place Finnegan had pointed to. Orion could hardly see anything in the dark forest so he quickly spelled his eyes for night vision, using a crafty little spell that Master Golmirn had taught them in Human Transformation. He reached the place and saw Crouch's house-elf stunned on the ground. He frantically looked around and gasped when he saw the body of a wizard, which was invisible from the waist down. It had to be Barty Jr. with the invisibility cloak! The stunners must have hit him.

He heard a voice nearby saying "I don't think so, our Stunners went right through those trees. . . . There's a good chance we got them. . ."

"Amos, be careful!" said another voice.

Orion tensed. They were coming this way! He had to get Barty away. But he hadn't learned how to apparate yet and he couldn't carry Barty's body, it would weight too much for him. And he needed to incriminate someone else or they would keep searching the woods. Orion snatched the wand Barty had in his hand and quickly placed it in the elf's hand. No one would be so stupid as to believe that the elf had done it but it would give him some extra time. He pulled Barty's body away from the elf and dragged him to a corner shrouded in shadows. He pulled the invisibility cloak over the wizard's body and had just finished disillusioning himself when he saw a wizard approaching.

The wizard spotted the house-elf and shouted, "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's - but - blimey. ." He said when he crouched to see that it was a house-elf holding a wand.

"You've got someone?" shouted Crouch from the clearing, "Who? Who is it?"

Orion saw the wizard picking up the house-elf and grabbing the wand and striding away back to the clearing.

Orion sighed in relief. He heard the wizards arguing between themselves. Some were skeptical that the elf had done it and Crouch sounded furious. The wand was Ron Weasley's and the idiotic boy was shouting his innocence.

Orion grabbed Barty and pulled him further away, towards the place where Draco was waiting for him. He snapped his head around when he heard someone approaching the place where the elf had been. Orion kept still and watched through the shadows as Crouch Sr. desperately looked around. Orion frowned. Crouch must be looking for his son. He must know that it was him who conjured the Dark Mark. The wizard looked half-crazed while searching the woods and using his foot to step the ground to find someone hidden under an invisibility cloak. The wizard finally gave up and angrily strode away.

Orion tiredly dragged Barty and reached the place where he had left Draco.

Orion flicked his wand and cancelled his disillusionment charm and whispered, "Draco?"

Orion felt a hand grab his arm and heard Draco's disembodied voice whisper, "Yes, I'm here."

Orion nodded and whispered back, "I have someone with me. We must wait for the wizards to leave before we move."

"Okay," replied Draco in a low whisper.

Orion laid on the ground and looked towards the clearing.

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

The wizard that had found the elf replied horrified, "Mr. Crouch…. not. . . not at all."

"I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging.

"Mr. Crouch, I - I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

After more arguments, Crouch fired his house-elf and Mr. Weasley took Ron and his friends away. The other wizards started disapparating and Orion sighed in relief.

He flicked his wand to cancel Draco's disillusionment charm and Draco appeared before his eyes.

Draco asked worriedly, "What has happened? Who cast the Dark Mark and who do you have with you?"

Orion knelt where he had left Barty and pulled the invisibility cloak away from the body. Draco gasped and Orion turned towards him, "Do you know who this is?"

Draco shook his head and Orion said, "It's Barty Crouch Jr., he's the one who cast the Dark Mark. He escaped Azkaban, I still don't know how or when. But he was under his father's Imperius Curse. It seems that today he was able to throw it off and attempted to escape. The stunners that the Ministry officials send through the woods hit him. So I went to look for him. We have to take him to the Dark Lord."

Draco paled and said, "Can't we take him to my father? Or let's cast the green sparks and wait for my mother to find us."

Orion shook his head, "No. We don't know where Lucius is. He must have had to apparate away. And we cannot drag Barty back to the tent, even if the tent is still up, which I doubt. Someone might see us. And if we cast the sparks we might draw the attention of someone else and if they see us with a Death Eater we are in serious trouble."

Draco said worriedly, "But how do we take him to the Dark Lord? And my mother must be frantically looking for us, if we just leave she'll be worried sick."

"We can ask the Dark Lord to summon Lucius. Your father will take us home and your mum will be alright," replied Orion, "And the only way to take Barty to the Dark Lord is to wake him up and ask him to use his Dark Mark to apparate us to the Dark Lord's side."

Draco sighed and replied, "Very well, let's do it."

Orion nodded and said, "Take out your wand, be prepared to stun him if he becomes violent."

Draco nodded and whipped out his wand. Orion cancelled his night vision, straddled the wizard's waist, placed a hand over Barty's mouth and pointed his wand towards him with the other hand and said, "Ennervate!"

The wizard woke up with a gasp muzzled by Orion's hand and his hazel eyes frantically looked around.

Orion applied more pressure on Barty's mouth and pointed his wand's tip against the wizard's neck. Orion said quietly, "Don't move. We are here to help you."

Barty started struggling and Orion sunk his wand's tip painfully against Barty's neck and used his knees to trap Barty's arms, and hissed angrily, "I said don't move! You were stunned and I prevented your father from finding you! Stay still or I'll stun you and turn you in!"

Barty's wild eyes turned to his and he said something under Orion's hand.

Orion looked at him suspiciously and asked slowly, "If I remove my hand, will you speak quietly? There are still wizards around that could find us if you shout."

Barty nodded and Orion removed his hand from his mouth but used it to grab Barty by his throat.

Barty said hoarsely, "Who are you? What happened?"

"I'm Orion Black and this is Draco Malfoy," Orion said jerking his head towards Draco.

Barty's eyes widened looking from one boy to the other, and said, "Where's my wand? What are you going to do with me?"

Orion calmly replied, "As I said before, you were stunned. I found you and covered you with your invisibility cloak and placed the wand you were carrying in your elf's hand. Your father came looking for you but I had dragged you away. The other wizards believe that your elf was the one to conjure the Dark Mark. I saved you and now you will do what we ask of you or I'll turn you in. Understood?"

Barty quickly flicked his tongue out and replied, "What do you want?"

Orion frowned at Barty's weird nervous tick but replied, "We are both supporters of the Dark Lord. It was very stupid of you to cast the Dark Mark. But we want you to use your Mark and apparate us to the Dark Lord's side. You have nowhere else to go and Draco and I need to leave this place."

Barty replied zealously, "I cast the Dark Mark to show the traitorous Death Eaters that were partying around what a true loyal servant of the Dark Lord is! I went to Azkaban for My Lord while the others pledged to be under the Imperius Curse! They renounced him! I am his most loyal-"

Orion said sharply, "Enough! That's not important now, the Dark Lord returned and he accepted them back. Now you will take us-"

Barty's eyes widened and he interrupted excitedly, "He's back? My Master is back?"

Orion frowned at him and replied, "Surely you saw your Dark Mark turning darker. You must have felt your Mark burning when he summoned his Death Eaters."

Barty shook his head and said frantically, "No! I was only able to throw off the Imperius Curse for short periods of times and only this last month. I didn't know that he came back!"

Orion said impatiently, "Well, he did. Will you take us to him?"

Barty seemed uncertain and Orion added, "The only way we are letting you go is if you take us with you. You don't have a wand and you need to use one of ours to go to him. It's your only chance to get back to your Master."

Barty flicked out his tongue again, just like a snake would do, and replied, "Very well. Lend me your wand then."

Orion shot Barty a suspicious look and addressed Draco, "Give him your wand, Draco."

"What? No way I'm giving him-" said Draco indignantly.

Orion retorted in frustration, "Draco, I'm better at dark curses and dueling than you are. If one of use needs to give him a wand then it has to be you! I can protect us much better from him than you can!"

Draco huffed indignantly and muttered, "That's not true. I'm just as good as you are with dark curses…" But he nonetheless gave Barty his wand.

Orion pressed his wand to Barty's neck and said icily, "No funny business. I saved your life. You owe me."

Barty nodded and Orion stood up and helped him to his feet. Orion pointed his wand against Barty's chest while grabbing him by the waist and said to Draco, "Grab him by the waist as well so that he can apparate us."

Draco complied and grabbed Barty by his other side. Barty looked down at them and pulled his left sleeve up while pressing Draco's wand's tip against his Dark Mark.

* * *

Orion felt the familiar squeeze and they apparated into an elegant mahogany-paneled study. Orion quickly stupefied Barty, who felt to the floor with a loud 'thud', and just when Orion was about to turn around he heard a shouted "Crucio!". Without thinking it twice he lunged towards Draco and they hit the floor painfully.

Orion rolled off Draco while yelling, "STOP! It's Orion Black and Draco Malfoy! STOP!"

Another spell had flown by, missing them, but then they stopped coming.

Orion huffed and stood up. Voldemort was standing up behind a large desk with his wand aiming towards them. He had his scarlet eyes narrowed at them and seemed furious.

Voldemort pierced Orion with his eyes and hissed, "What's the meaning of this?! How did you get in?"

Draco had stood up besides Orion after snatching his wand from Barty and was looking at Voldemort warily.

Orion dusted off his robes, which were soiled and muddy, and replied highly miffed, "The meaning of this, is that Barty Jr. here," he said jerking his head towards the body on the floor, "Decided to escape his father after the Quidditch World Cup and also decided to show his undying loyalty towards you by stupidly casting the Dark Mark! He was almost discovered and I had to rescue him from his father's clutches!"

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow and shot a glance towards Barty before looking at Orion again. He said quietly, "You make no sense, boy. Explain it better before I crucio you."

Orion huffed but said flatly, "Barty was at the Quidditch World Cup wearing an invisibility cloak under Crouch's house-elf's supervision. He managed to throw off the Imperius Curse and steal a wand. After the game, when your Death Eaters were having fun twirling some muggles in the air," Orion shot him a glare and continued, "Barty cast the Dark Mark. Ministry officials apparated and started sending stunning spells everywhere. Draco and I were hiding in the woods and I suspected that it had been Barty, since I had seen his hand stealing the wand. So I went looking for him. Both he and his elf were hit by the stunning spells. I placed the wand in the elf's hand and covered Barty's body with his invisibility cloak and dragged him away." He paused for breath and then added, "A Ministry official found the elf and the wand. They believe she conjured the Dark Mark. Crouch Sr. knew the truth, of course, and went to look for Barty. Since I had dragged him away he wasn't found. I returned to Draco with Barty's body and when we woke him up, we asked him to bring us to you since we didn't know where Lucius or Narcissa were and we needed to get away."

Voldemort smirked at him, "Quite an adventure you had there."

Orion crossed his arms over his chest and replied moodily, "Yes, nothing as exciting as rescuing a fanatical Death Eater from his own stupidity."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow and interjected coldly, "You could have left him there."

Orion frowned at him and retorted, "He would have been Kissed if discovered. I don't wish that to anyone. And anyway, now you have your loyal servant back."

"Indeed I do," replied Voldemort while approaching Barty's body. He cast a quick Ennervate and Barty woke up. As soon as he saw Voldemort he lunged himself at his feet.

"My Lord- My Master," said Barty fervently, "You're back! I knew that you were too powerful to die! I knew you would return to us!"

Voldemort thinly smiled at Barty and coldly petted his head.

Orion looked away in disgust as Barty blabbered some more. Draco was fidgeting by his side and Orion shot him an inquiringly look.

Draco whispered to him, "I wonder if mother is alright..."

Orion nodded and turned towards Voldemort and his obedient pet. Orion said icily, "Excuse me for interrupting this heart-breaking reunion but I wonder if Lucius could be summoned so that Draco and I can leave."

Barty shot him a glare and said angrily, "You insolent brat! How dare you address My Master in such-"

Voldemort interrupted him while locking his scarlet eyes with Orion's, "Yes, he is quite insolent. Maybe he needs to be taught some manners."

Draco stiffened by his side and Orion fiercely clutched his wand. Just let him try, Orion thought angrily, I've had enough for one evening.

Voldemort smirked at Orion and silkily hissed in parseltongue, _"But perhapsss I could posssstpone that immensssse pleasssure for another time. After all, you did me a ssssservice today. Asss I'm ssssure you'll keep sssserciving me in the future."_

Orion shivered at Voldemort's tone of voice. He wasn't sure what Voldemort was implying but the way Voldemort slithered his words when he spoke parseltongue in that way…it felt almost like a caress. And there was something in the way Voldemort was intently looking at him, almost predatorily and possessively.

Orion involuntarily gave another shiver and Voldemort smirked at him knowingly. His smirk turned into what Orion considered to be a seductive small smile and Orion looked away hiding his flush. Really, what was he thinking about, Voldemort's smile being seductive? He must be exhausted to have such ridiculous thoughts.

Voldemort approached Orion and with a gentleness Orion would have never expected, Voldemort lifted his chin. Voldemort locked gazes with him and Orion felt as if those scarlet eyes were trying to see into his soul. His scar started prickling painfully when Voldemort's thumb started trailing along his jaw. Orion closed his eyes trying to numb the pain while reinforcing his ever-present mind barriers.

Voldemort softly hissed, _"Open your eyesssss. Let me sseeee them."_

Orion opened his eyes and a small quiver ran through his skin when he saw Voldemort's scarlet eyes looking at him possessively. Voldemort silkily hissed,_ "Why did you turn your face away from me? What were you trying to hide?"_

Orion stuttered a nervous hiss,_ "N-nothing"_

Voldemort kept trailing his thumb along his jaw and started to trail another finger down his neck. Orion shivered again when he felt the pleasant touch and he was starting to get very confused. He made a move to pull away but Voldemort lightly grabbed his throat and gave him an amused smirk. Voldemort hissed while piercing him with his red gaze,_ "It wasss sssssomething. Tell me, why do you ssssshiver when I ssssspeak parssssseltongue to you? Why do you sssshiver when I caresss you?"_

Orion was asking himself exactly the same thing. He looked into Voldemort's eyes and dazedly realized that they were beautiful; they were of a unique indescribable deep scarlet hue. As Voldemort rubbed his thumb against Orion's throat, the pain in his scar spiked and his forehead throbbed painfully and Orion was unable to suppress a small moan of pain. Orion hissed beseechingly, _"I don't know…. Pleasssse, let me go."_

Voldemort frowned at him but released him. Orion stumbled a step backwards and quickly turned his face away.

Voldemort paused to look at him but then turned and approached Barty, who was standing up looking at them with an dark scowl. Voldemort lifted Barty's sleeve and pressed his wand's tip to the Dark Mark while saying Lucius' name.

After a few short minutes, Lucius apparated into the room and took in the scene before him with an arched eyebrow. He saw his son looking at Orion with a deep angry frown; Orion trying to hide his face from everyone; his Lord looking intently at the boy; and another young wizard scowling at Orion. Then he realized that the young wizard was surprisingly Barty Jr.. What in Morgana's name had happened?

Voldemort turned towards Lucius and said calmly, "Lucius, you can take your boys away with you. I'm sure Narcissa must be worried."

Lucius deeply bowed at him and replied, "Yes, My Lord. Thank you."

Lucius took out a portkey and motioned the boys to take it. Orion took a last glance of Voldemort and the last thing he saw before being pulled away, was Voldemort looking at him with a satisfied pleased smirk on his face.

* * *

As soon as they dropped in Malfoy Manor's main parlor, both Draco and Orion were confronted by a stiff Narcissa. Only the pallidness of her beautiful face and the way her fingers jerkily clamped on their shoulders gave Orion any indication that she had been frantically worried.

"Where have you been?" she said, her voice very quiet yet with a slight tremor. " I looked for you everywhere."

Ignoring her, Draco spun around to face Orion, and demanded angrily, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Orion was deeply confused. What mind games was Voldemort playing with him? What did he want? Why had Voldemort caressed his jaw? Why did he speak to him in that tone of voice? It must be a trick to confuse him, to throw him off, thought Orion angrily. He was up to something and it certainly wasn't something good for him.

"I don't know," he replied quietly, glancing at his friend.

"What do you mean you don't know?" snapped Draco angrily. "He was speaking in parseltongue with you. He was- he was touching you!"

One of Lucius' eyebrows slowly crept upwards, while Narcissa's restraint over her composure seemed to flake, since her voice slightly raised when she demanded, "Do you mind telling me what you are talking about? Where have you been?"

"We found Barty Crouch Jr.," said Draco sharply, turning towards her, "and he took us to the Dark Lord since we couldn't find either you or Father. And the Dark Lord threatened to curse Orion to teach him some manners and then he started speaking in parseltongue with him. And Orion just stood there while the Dark Lord caressed him! It was disgusting!"

Narcissa's eyes marginally widened, and she looked at Orion with concern, her voice a mere whisper, "He caressed you?"

"Yes! No, no! No, he didn't!" said Orion with frustration, shaking his head in confusion. "He just- he just asked me some things. He wasn't caressing me!"

"Yes he was!" bit out Draco furiously, rounding on him. "And you let him! You practically leaned towards his touch!"

Orion's eyes widened, and he replied frantically, "I didn't lean towards his touch! He wasn't caressing me! He was playing mind games with me!"

"Did you enjoy it?" snarled Draco, angrily seizing Orion's shoulders. "Were you enjoying his touch?!"

Orion shook his head in desperation. "He wasn't touching me in that way!"

"Enough, Draco!" cut in Narcissa sharply. "Leave him alone."

Draco released him but crossed his arms over his chest and furiously scowled at Orion, who nervously shifted his weight on his feet .

"What did the Dark Lord do to you, Orion?" asked Narcissa softly, lifting his chin with a long and delicate finger.

Orion looked into her concerned blue eyes, and replied quietly, "Nothing. He did nothing. He asked me some questions and touched my jaw, but that was only to confuse me and make me reply. He didn't do anything else."

Draco snorted but didn't comment.

"Very well," said Narcissa, sighing softly. "Go to bed, you two."

When the boys left the room, Narcissa turned around to face her husband, her poise calm and dignified, as she inquired quietly, "What happened, Lucius? Is the Dark Lord interested in Orion?"

Lucius regarded her in silence, and replied evenly, "He has shown an interest in Orion's powers and parseltongue ability. He also wants to decide whom the boy is to marry."

"But is he interested in Orion himself?" pressed Narcissa, a slight frown crinkling her smoot face.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "As a lover?"

She nodded, and he calmly answered, "I don't know. I haven't seen any clear indication suggesting it. But he has taken lovers before and he appreciates beauty and power, and Orion has both."

"Orion is too young," she said, with a hint of apprehension in her voice, "and the Dark Lord shouldn't be interested in him in that way, Lucius. We can't allow it. We must protect him."

"If the Dark Lord wants him for a while," said Lucius coldly, "there's nothing we can do."

Narcissa's eyes slightly narrowed, before she calmly smoothened her robes with a hand, her eyes all the while piercing her husband as she said placidly, "There is something we can do. Haven't you told him that you want a match between Orion and Draco? He must know that he can't interfere with that only to satisfy a passing interest."

"He knows about the planned match," said Lucius coolly, "but he didn't comment on it. I don't think the Dark Lord has any serious interest in the boy."

"But what if he has?" she said, her calm voice masking her troubled worry. "Maybe he wants to keep Orion for himself. Maybe he isn't planning on supporting the match between Orion and Draco."

Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "The Dark Lord has taken numerous lovers in the past and has never considered a serious relationship or marriage with anyone, Cissy. He uses them and discards them. He has always thought that he has no equal, and he wouldn't take someone whom he considers to be inferior as a spouse. And he knows that a match between Orion and Draco would produce a powerful heir. I'm sure he doesn't plan on interfering with that."

"You must insist on getting his approval for Draco's and Orion's match," said Narcissa impassively, looking unconvinced by his assertion, while her voice carried a hint of hard determination. "It's the only way to be sure. And if he approves, you must hint that Orion won't be allowed to have lovers in the meantime. I don't want the Dark Lord using Orion to satisfy his lust. The Dark Lord isn't gentle with his lovers, Lucius."

Lucius arched an eyebrow, and coldly replied, "The Dark Lord has seen Orion with his vampire, Cissy. He knows that Orion is allowed to be with others until his marriage."

"Orion and Lezander are boyfriends," said Narcissa, a stern expression crossing her beautiful features, "but they aren't lovers yet, I could tell. You will tell him that, Lucius. You must tell him that Orion isn't allowed to have lovers." She intently regarded him, and said coolly, "Or do you want your nephew to be used in such a way? Don't you care for him, my husband? For his, and therefore, our reputation?"

Her barb seemed to strike home, since a muscle in Lucius' jaw briefly clenched, before he replied impassively, "I do care, Cissy, and I will protect him if I can, but there's little that I can do against the Dark Lord if he wants to take Orion as a lover before he gets married. I will dissuade him of the notion as subtlety as I can, if I see any indication that he plans on doing that. I will tell him what you asked."

Narcissa nodded in satisfaction, and after a quick peck on Lucius' cheek, she left for her bedroom.

* * *

Orion dropped tiredly on his bed. He didn't understand why Draco was so angry with him; it wasn't as if he had encouraged Voldemort to treat him that way. And Voldemort hadn't exactly caressed him either. He had done it to get an answer from him, as a sort of manipulation. But why had Voldemort insisted on knowing the reasons for his shivers? It was all very confusing. Voldemort didn't do things without a good reason and his actions were unexpected. He didn't understand himself why Voldemort's hisses got such a reaction from him. It hadn't happened before, though Voldemort hadn't spoken in parseltongue in that tone before either. Orion sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

He decided to consult his confidant and quickly cast warding and silencing spells around his room. He took out the locket from his trunk and laid back on his bed.

As soon as he opened the locket, Tom looked at him and asked, "How was the match?"

Orion grinned at him, "It was great. Ireland won but Krum got the snitch. It was really unexpected."

Tom nodded and Orion said, "We found Barty Jr. after the game. It seems that the Death Eaters still hadn't gone to rescue him."

Tom raised an eyebrow and asked, "The wizard that was being held under his father's Imperius?"

Orion nodded, "Yes. Apparently he was a favorite of the Dark Lord's during the first war. He took Draco and me to the Dark Lord since he had cast the Dark Mark and Ministry officials were looking around for the one who had done it."

Tom pierced him with his dark blue eyes and perceptively said, "Something happened with the Dark Lord and you want to ask me about it. Out with it."

Orion chuckled, "You know me so well. I wonder how you do it."

Tom smirked at him, "I've known you since you were eleven, Orion."

Orion raised his eyebrows and replied, "That's true. Time has flown by." He gave Tom a warm smile and added, "You realize that you're my oldest friend, then."

Tom retorted in mock despair, "Yes, it's not as if I could escape your acquaintance. I'm practically your prisoner and have had to endure your babbles for many years. Alas, we portraits suffer such injustices."

Orion laughed and replied, "You would be extremely bored without me, Tom. Whatever would you do without me in your life?"

Tom smirked at him, "Probably sleep and have a peaceful existence."

Orion rolled his eyes and Tom quickly asked, "What happened?"

Orion was unsure as to what to say, "Er…I don't really know." Orion frowned and continued, "He threatened to teach me some manners and then he spoke to me in parseltongue, but in a weird tone, very silkily. He said something about me continuing to provide services to him, because I was the one to sort of rescue Barty Jr."

Tom quirked an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Orion fidgeted and replied softly, "No…er…he asked me why I shivered."

Tom raised an eyebrow and smirked victoriously, "You shivered? Because of him?"

Orion flushed and replied nervously, "Not because of him! Well, not exactly. It was the way he spoke and the way he touched me."

Tom's eyebrows shot upwards and he asked silkily, "He touched you and it made you shiver? Did you enjoy it?"

Orion was beginning to get very flustered and he replied confusedly, "He didn't touch me per se, not the way you're thinking about. He kind of caressed my jaw and neck but only to get a response from me." He frowned and added, "I think he did it as a sort of manipulation." He looked at Tom and asked, "Does he do that sort of thing often?"

Tom smirked at him knowingly and replied, "Only to those he likes."

Orion scoffed, "That's rubbish. He also touched Bellatrix and Barty Jr. and it wasn't because he likes them. He treats them as his pets. And if that's what he has in mind for me, he can forget about it. I won't turn into a subservient and adoring follower like them."

Tom eyed him and asked smugly, "But you didn't answer the most important question. Did you like his caresses? If they made you shiver it clearly indicates that you enjoyed his attention."

Orion glared at him and replied sharply, "Not necessarily. It was merely unexpected that's all. One minute I'm expecting to be crucioed by him and the next he starts hissing in that way and caressing me. Of course I'm going to shiver! The man is completely bonkers!"

Tom snorted, "Of course he's not. He knows perfectly well what he does at all times."

Orion replied warily, "Yes, that's what worries me. He has something in mind and I don't like it one bit."

Tom smirked at him and said slyly, "It sounds to me as if you like it a lot. And you still dodge my question. Did you enjoy it or not?"

Orion replied in frustration, "Yes I did, alright! I liked the way he spoke to me in parseltongue and I liked the way he trailed his finger on my neck. But I won't be manipulated in such a way! If he expects me to turn into a blabbering and adoring fool just because he showed some gentleness, which is obviously faked, he doesn't know me at all!"

Tom raised an eyebrow and retorted, "Why do you think his caresses and attentions are faked?"

Orion snorted, "Come on, the Dark Lord doesn't do anything without an ulterior motive and he is vicious and cruel. An act of gentleness coming from him is to be suspected and avoided in the future."

Tom scowled at him and replied, "He may be vicious and cruel but that doesn't mean that his attentions towards you are insincere."

Orion frowned at him and asked desperately, "But then what does he want from me? Why did he act in such a way?"

Tom lifted an eyebrow and replied calmly, "I would have thought that to be obvious." He paused and then said, "He wants you."

Orion's eyebrows shot upwards and he asked nervously, "Wants me for what?"

Tom gave him a wicked smirk, "That's for you to discover…and enjoy."

Orion became flustered and he insistently asked, "Wants me for what, Tom?!"

But Tom refused to say anything else and just observed him with a pleased smirk on his handsome face.

Orion shut the locket and placed it inside his trunk under powerful wards. He uneasily fell asleep dreaming of intense scarlet eyes and silky hissing sounds.

* * *

It was the end of August and Orion had convinced Lucius to take him to Diagon Alley to buy a new wand. Orion had read that during the Triwizard Tournament the wands of the contenders were inspected and he didn't want anyone to look at his wand. Gregorovitch had implied that it was special and Ragnarok had told him to never say anything about his wand's double core, so he needed to get a new one. Besides having two wands could prove to be very useful. He could use the new one as a replacement and perhaps he could learn to cast spells with his left hand as well. That would be very advantageous in a duel. Though he knew that a new wand would never be as powerful or attuned to his magic as the one he already had. Wizards usually only bonded with one wand and a second one never worked as well as the first. He had told Lucius that his wand had started to fail sometimes and that perhaps it had been damaged during the break into Azkaban.

They strode into Ollivander's wand shop and a tinkling bell rang inside the shop. Orion stepped forwards while Lucius remained behind him. He saw thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. And an old man came out of the shadows, with wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

Ollivander looked at him curiously and asked, "Who might you be?"

Orion calmly replied, "Orion Black."

Ollivander scrutinized his face and his eyes widened marginally momentarily before assuming a calm expression again. He softly said, "I was very sorry to hear that your father had been Kissed. I remember the first time he came into my shop. He favored a beechwood wand, thirteen inches, very pliable and excellent for transfiguration and charms. A pity it was snapped when they send him to Azkaban. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Orion nodded. He knew these things already.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Orion a piercing look. "Well, now Mr. Black, let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I want it for my left hand," said Orion evenly.

"Very well, hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Orion from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

When he finished he brought several boxes and after Orion tried several wands unsuccessfully, Ollivander went to the back of the store and returned saying, "I wonder if it will work with you. Unusual combination, made of holly and with a phoenix feather in its core, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Orion took the wand and felt a sudden warmth starting in his fingers, then trailing throughout his body. He brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of green and black sparkles shot from the end like a firework.

Ollivander pierced him with his eerie moon-like eyes and then quickly glanced at Orion's forehead. Orion tensed and wondered why the wizard had looked at his forehead. Could it be possible that the man had some creature blood in him? It would explain his weird eyes. But could he see through his scar's glamour? Orion surreptitiously grabbed his real wand with his right hand.

Ollivander said quietly, "I knew that my suspicions were correct. I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Black. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, why, its brother gave you that scar-"

Before Ollivander could finish his sentence, Orion wandlessly stunned Lucius and aimed his Death and Life wand, as he called it, towards Ollivander. He pocketed the new wand with his left hand.

Ollivander looked at him with raised eyebrows and Orion said sternly, "You know who I am."

"I do indeed," replied Ollivander, "Though it surprised me that you are a Black, though the resemblance is there. But your mother was really Lily Potter?"

Orion nodded, and said dryly, "I'm sorry but I cannot let you speak of this with anyone."

"I wouldn't-"

"You would tell Dumbledore," retorted Orion harshly.

Ollivander remained silent, and then said, "He could help you. Dumbledore needs to know. He has been looking for you-"

Orion didn't need to hear more. That had just sealed Ollivander's fate. He quickly stunned him and knelt by Ollivander's side, behind the counter. He looked into his eerie eyes, which remained opened, and pointed his wand towards Ollivander's face. Orion concentrated on the memories he wanted to remove. Ollivander had looked at him weirdly since the first moment he entered the shop. He must have seen his scar since the beginning. He would eliminate all the memories of his visit and Ollivander would never remember that he had met him. Orion concentrated harder and said "Obliviate!" Orion saw in his mind all the memories he was destroying and flicked his wand to stop the spell when the last one was deleted.

He sighed and stood up, before quickly casting several spells to send all the boxes with their wands back into the shelves, including the empty box of his new Phoenix wand. If Ollivander ever opened it he would wonder what had happened to the wand but would thankfully never know the truth. But the problem still remained with the weighing of the wands during the Triwizard Tournament. Ollivander would probably be asked to do it. Well, he would think of a solution if he ever had to cross that bridge.

He turned and knelt by Lucius' side and cast a quick Obliviate to eliminate just the last memories where Ollivander spoke of his new wand and his scar. When he was done he stood up and cast an Ennervate.

Lucius woke up and Orion helped him to rise. Lucius frowned at him, and demanded coldly, "What has happened? Why was I on the floor?"

Orion looked at him innocently, and replied in a concerned voice, "I'm sorry. It seems that one of the wands didn't like me. There was a weird explosion and you fell back. I think you hit your head. I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at him, but said coolly, "Don't worry. I'm fine." He looked around with an arched eyebrow. "Where's Ollivander?"

Ollivander was still stunned behind the counter and couldn't be seen. Orion replied calmly, "He went to the back store. He said he had something to do. I have already paid him. I have a wand that worked for me."

"Very well, let's leave," commanded Lucius.

Orion nodded and just before closing the door of the shop he send a wandless Ennervate towards Ollivander.

He walked through Diagon Alley wondering about his new wand. It had been truly unexpected. In short, Ollivander had said that his phoenix wand was the twin of Voldemort's wand, of the one he had used to cast the Avada Kedavra curse and forge the link between them. Was it because of the link that the wand had chosen him? But it went beyond that. For two wizards to carry twin wands it meant that the wizards were similar at some level and that their magic was compatible. The wands recognized those similarities between the wizards when they chose them. Orion frowned, in which sense was he similar to Voldemort? Why did they have compatible magic?

* * *

Orion was seating with his friends at Durmstrang's Welcoming Feast. They would be leaving at the end of October for Hogwarts but still had two full months of classes at Durmstrang.

They were all commenting on their summer adventures and Evander said amusedly looking at Orion, "And our friend here got drunk for his very first time during his fourteenth birthday! It was hilarious!"

Calypso chuckled and said, "He acted like an idiot! Really, Orion, you should definitely never drink again," she said in amusement, "You even grinned at the Dark Lord and waved at Mr. Malfoy! I was sure Mr. Malfoy was going to berate you for it."

The others laughed and Lezander shot Orion an angry look. Orion asked horrified, "I grinned at the Dark Lord?"

Calypso raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "Don't you remember? You were all giddy and had this goofy smile on you."

Orion frowned and replied a little bit flustered, "I don't recall- I barely remember. It's all clouded by a kind of haze."

Calypso said succinctly, "Well, you did."

Orion looked at her wide-eyed and asked, "And the Dark Lord didn't crucio me right there?"

Calypso chuckled, "He could hardly crucio you in the middle of the ball."

Orion shook his head and said with a groan, "I can't believe I grinned at him! What possessed me to do that? I can't imagine anyone grinning at the Dark Lord and surviving to tell the tale."

Calypso rolled her eyes, "Don't be so melodramatic. Surely he doesn't take offense when people grin or smile at him."

Orion snorted, "The man would consider it a disrespect, I'm sure."

Calypso scoffed, "Nonsense. I bet a lot of wizards and witches smile at him to get his attention and that he doesn't mind. He's very interesting and extremely attractive, he must have quite a crowd of people trying to entice him-"

Orion snapped at her, "I'm certain that I didn't grin at him to get his attention!"

Calypso raised an eyebrow at his outburst, "I know you didn't. You were simply drunk and in an alcohol-induced state of happiness and stupidity."

The others snickered while Lezander remained stonily silent.

Orion nodded and prevented himself from banging his head against the table. He had grinned at Voldemort? He had GRINNED?! He was definitely never going to touch a glass of scotch again.

After the feast, Vagnarov asked the students selected for the delegation to stay behind.

The students grouped around Vagnarov and he said to them, "As you know, I will be taking you to Hogwarts on October 30th. I will remain with you throughout the Tournament. Regrettably, Hogwarts' education isn't up to our standards and therefore you will be portkeying back to Durmstrang to attend the classes that aren't taught at Hogwarts." He looked at Orion, Calypso and Lezander and said, "You, that are fourth year Hydras, will be coming back to attend Dark Arts, Human Transformation, Dark Spell Creation, and Occlumency & Legilimency."

Vagnarov turned to the other students and told them the classes they would be having at Durmstrang as well. When he finished he looked at the group at large and said, "You'll be taking the rest of your lessons with the Slytherins of your corresponding year and you will be sharing guest rooms that are located in the dungeons near their dorm." Then he added with a smirk, "I wouldn't subject you to the pain and bigotry of being with any other house."

He ran his eyes over them and continued, "The selected Champions of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons are exempt from their final exams but that will not be the case for our Champion. I will not have your grades falling just because you're indulging in the Tournament. So I expect excellent marks and no excuses will be tolerated. I must impress upon you that you will be representing this school and I will have you behaving exemplary. Anyone who acts in any way that soils Durmstrang's reputation will be sent back immediately. You will proudly wear Durmstrang's uniform at all times and you will behave according to our rules. You cannot practice dark spells on Hogwarts' grounds but our ship is, under law, Danish territory and you can practice your spells there. After much negotiation, an exemption has been made, and you will be able to use dark spells during the Tournament, with the exception of the Unforgivables." He pierced them with his eyes and asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Calypso quickly raised her hand and said, "Yes, Headmaster. I would like to know if the age restriction is going to be imposed."

Vagnarov smirked and replied, "Since three of our ten candidates are fourteen year olds, we managed to convince the English Ministry of Magic that the age restriction needed to be set on fourteen for us. So, Ms. Rosier, I can assure you that you will be able to put your name forth."

Calypso beamed at him and Orion grinned. That was great! He still didn't know if he wanted to compete, there were a lot of other things that interested him, but at least now he had the option. And Draco would be ecstatic when he found out!

No one else had any more questions and the students quickly trailed away. Orion motioned to Lezander and Calypso that he needed to speak to Vagnarov and they left him alone.

Orion approached the wizard and said, "Excuse me, Headmaster. I wonder if I could have a word."

Vagnarov raised an eyebrow and replied, "Of course, Mr. Black."

They sat at the nearest table and Orion looked at him, "I'm aware that I cannot learn Necromancy until I pass your test in my sixth year but I would appreciate if you could answer some questions."

"I'll do my best to answer your questions if they don't require me to divulge information that only a Necromancer has the right to know, Mr. Black," replied Vagnarov sternly.

Orion nodded, "I understand," He fidgeted but then locked his eyes with Vagnarov's and said with determination, "I would like to know if it's possible to recover a soul that has been Kissed by a Dementor."

Vagnarov's eyebrows shot upwards and he replied softly, "I was sorry to hear that your father was Kissed, Mr. Black. It was a great tragedy indeed. But such a thing has never been done before. A Dementor's Kiss is irreversible."

Orion frowned and said persistently, "But I understand that a soul that has been Kissed remains inside the Dementor, it doesn't leave the mortal plane. So there could be a way of capturing the Dementor and summoning the soul out of it."

Vagnarov frowned, "That is theoretically true. A soul slowly feeds a Dementor and it doesn't leave the mortal plane until it has been completely consumed by the Dementor and that usually takes decades. But Dementors aren't simply dark creatures. It would require an extremely powerful Necromancer to capture one and even then I doubt that he could defeat the Dementor and steal the soul away from it."

Orion quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean that they aren't dark creatures. What are they?"

Vagnarov pierced him with his eyes and replied quietly, "The origin of the Dementors is unclear. But the most supported theory is that Dementors were once powerful Necromancers who evolved into their new form when they delved deeper into the Arts than anyone else. You see, interacting with the spiritual plane irreversibly changes you. Few have the magical strength and power to survive it. That's why it's only taught to those few who posses the power. That's why the Necromantic Arts are so secretive. It would be catastrophic to have the knowledge of a Necromancer made public." He made a small pause and continued, "It is believed, and I personally agree, that the Dementors were Necromancers who got consumed by the Arts. They started living more in the spiritual plane than in the mortal one and after time, it became a need for them in order to exist. They were biologically altered by their frequent interaction with Death and the price they paid was to lose their humanity and to hunger for souls forever. A Dementor hasn't been created in centuries. They are said to be immortal in their cursed existence but they also provide a useful service. They are the ones who act as guardians between this world and the next."

Orion was in awe. He had never read that anywhere! It was fascinating. He asked quickly, "I see that they are extremely powerful but surely a very powerful and gifted Necromancer could defeat a Dementor."

Vagnarov replied sternly, "The few who have dared to try in the past have failed and died. A Dementor has a much higher level of necromantic power than a Necromancer for the simple reason that they interact constantly with the spiritual plane and that reinforces their powers. Necromancers now are much more careful in their summons and have to exert restraint in order to avoid the temptation of dwelling for too long in the spiritual plane. A true Necromancer is altered with each interaction, that's inevitable. But he will never interact with the spiritual plane as long and as frequently as it is needed in order for him to match a Dementor's power. And even becoming a fairly powerful Necromancer comes at a high price. A dark wizard that wishes to become a Necromancer needs to relinquish their hold in the mortal plane. He will conscientiously have to become isolated and will cover his body and face, rejecting human touch and interaction, in order to attain the level of concentration and mental state of mind to create a gate into the spiritual plane. A dark wizard that wants to truly become a Necromancer, starts behaving in this way as early as possible. Some have even started at your age. And it is a high price indeed."

Orion was shocked. He was confused and angry and uncertain and wanted to rage against the world. If he wanted to help his father he would need to renounce his humanity, he would need to become isolated from everyone else and delve in the Arts until he became powerful enough to defeat a Dementor. And he would be physically affected. It was horrible! Was he willing to give up everything to have his father back? And when he had him back he wouldn't be able to be with him! He would have to forsake Sirius, Remus, Draco, Calypso, Narcissa, Tom, Lezander, Vol- …It was a cruel choice to make, but it was his only option. No, Orion screamed in his mind, there had to be another way!

Orion's voice shook when he asked pleadingly, "Isn't there another way? Can't a dark wizard become a powerful Necromancer without renouncing human contact? Without abandoning his friends and loved ones?"

Vagnarov looked at him and said softly, "There isn't. As you can see I studied the Arts but was unwilling to pay the price to become a true Necromancer. What I teach at Durmstrang are just the basics, to give those who have the power an opportunity to follow the path if they truly desire it. It is a personal choice that each has to make. But you must think hard on it. There is no turning back once you cross a certain line."

Orion's heart fell. But then he remembered. He looked into Vagnarov's eyes with a new hope and whispered, "But what if there was a tool? A tool that allowed a dark wizard to have more than usual necromantic powers without needing to lose his humanity?"

Vagnarov frowned at him, "Necromancers use many tools for their summons and to open the gate to the next plane but those tools only focus their powers, they don't create them."

Orion shook his head and said fervently, "I'm talking about something unique." He looked at Vagnarov uncertainly but made his choice, he needed to know. Orion whispered, "I'm talking about the Resurrection Stone."

Vagnarov's eyes widened and he asked urgently, "Where have you learnt about it?"

Orion looked at him and replied evenly, "There are hints about it in several books. If one takes the time, it can be deduced from the little clues that it indeed must exist and it seems to be the perfect tool for a Necromancer."

Vagnarov eyed him warily and replied quickly, "Its existence has never been proved. Even if it did exist no one knows about its true powers or how it could be used. It could be extremely dangerous for one without the knowledge to use it carelessly."

Orion said excitedly, "But what if there was a dark wizard who studied the Arts and became a Necromancer, but without losing himself, without delving too deep. If one such Necromancer used the Stone then it could not be dangerous for him, he would have the power and knowledge to control it."

Vagnarov pierced him with his eyes, "If it exists and if a dark wizard wanted to use it to defeat a Dementor and retrieve the soul inside, then he would need to become a powerful Necromancer. He would need to delve deeply into the Arts. There's no other way. Dementors are too powerful to be defeated by a mediocre Necromancer, even if he had the Stone, because he wouldn't have the power in him to use it properly."

Orion was unconvinced but he said, "I understand. I thank you for your candidness."

Vagnarov gave him a curt nod and when Orion was about to stand up he grabbed his arm tightly and said quietly, "Orion, be careful. I understand the drive behind your desire to become a powerful Necromancer, but don't take it lightly. The price is too high."

Orion was startled by Vagnarov's use of his first name and by the concern that shone in the older wizard's eyes, but he smiled warmly at his Headmaster and replied, "Thank you, sir. I'll heed your warning."

He left a highly perturbed dark wizard behind him and went to the library to read more about Dementors and whatever he could find about Necromancers. He had much to think about.


	21. Loki & The Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They cheer me up! I know it's been a while since I updated, I had to study for my midterms, so I hope to be updating more often now.

I'm following the books and not the movies in my fic, so there are differences between my chapters and what was shown in the Goblet of Fire movie. And the main difference with the book is that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students will be attending classes together with Hogwarts students. I never knew where they took their lessons, since in the book isn't specified, but in this case Lez, Orion and Calypso will be going to class with the Slytherins of fourth year and the other foreign students will do so as well with their respective years.

Yes, Orion is in denial about the nature of LV's interest in him, but not because he is thick-headed, just because he is very suspicious about LV's true intention and doesn't believe that LV has a sincere and personal interest in him. He thinks he is being manipulated and given LV's character that's quite understandable. And also, he is very oblivious when it comes to people being attracted to him, for instance, he has no clue that Draco likes him.

About LV's interest in Orion while he is still so young, I don't consider it to be pedophilia, LV isn't lusting after him, not exactly. He doesn't want to take him to bed (not yet), he just wants to entice him, to draw him in. He craves Orion's powers, he sees Orion as a possession he must have and thus his age matters little to him. If some of you don't like LV taking a physical interest in Orion so soon, please let me know, I don't want to disgust anyone. I can delay it as much as you like.

And Dumbledore isn't able to see through Orion's blood glamour. Remember that they met the night Sirius was captured and Dumbledore didn't see it then and he wouldn't because he is a light pureblood wizard, he doesn't have magical creature blood in him (at least in my fic).

About Ollivander's obliviated memories, in this case Orion did destroy the memories while he searched his mind, but well, perhaps complications will arise nevertheless. As one reviewer pointed out, Ollivander will think it strange that he woke up on the floor of his store without remembering how he got there.

And it will be explained in later chapters why Orion is not suspicious about the physical resemblances between locketTom and LV when he is so sharp about everything else. There is a reason for it but you'll discover it later on –grins-.

And thank you Kirril for your review, it showed a lot of insight.

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

His body was burning. He felt his skin tighten against his heaving chest, he felt out of breath and gave a tormented needy moan. He felt as though he was surrounded by a pleasant burning fire, he felt hands touching every part of his body. He felt the heat rise inside of him. Scarlet eyes were watching him, taking in every inch of his skin. He could hear parseltongue words hissed against his ear and he could feel a light tongue trailing his jaw, along his neck to his chest. He arched in need. He felt long fingers touching him, moving lower and lower. He let out a loud moan.

Orion woke up feverishly and dazed, covered in sweat. What the bloody hell had that dream been about?

He shook his head and touched his skin. It still felt very warm, he felt as if he was just recovering from a high fever. His mind felt slow and as if it didn't want to wake up to.

Orion sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had been having weird dreams for a while now but soon after he forgot about them, just the sensations remained. And the sensations were disturbing to say the least. He felt he needed something. He remembered touches accompanied by pleasure, erotic pleasure. He wondered if those dreams had anything to do with being an adolescent. Perhaps the other boys also had this kind of dreams. Perhaps his mind was telling him that he was ready for something more. His relationship with Lezander was steady and they indulged in long snogging sessions and caresses, but Orion hadn't felt ready for anything more though he knew Lezander already was.

Sleep had abandoned him completely. He felt restless, he needed to do something. He looked at his nightstand and saw one of the many books that Lucius had given him during the summer: _Proper Wizardry Protocol and Conduct Befitting a Pureblood. _Orion sighed, well, that would surely induce him into a slumber. But he needed to do something more physical.

Orion got up and silently crept out of the dormitory. The common room was empty. He did a quick tempus spell and saw that it was three in the morning. Maybe he couldn't sleep because tomorrow they were leaving for Hogwarts.

The first two months of class had been very intense, as if the teachers wanted them to learn as much as possible before the Tournament. Even the students that weren't going were very excited and always came up to the delegation students to give them tips and express their encouragement. And the students that were going had started meeting after class to go through spells together. Even Viktor Krum had approached him and extended a hand in friendship, asking for his forgiveness for having been angry at him when Orion had used the parseltongue spell in the Dueling Tournament. After spending some time with Krum, Orion saw that he was a good person, not bright or interesting in a conversation, but he was a good dueler and Orion enjoyed his conversations about Quidditch with him.

Calypso had been studying furiously and always dragged Lezander and him to the library to learn more spells that could be useful. Orion smiled when he thought of her. She was nearly in hysterics, always muttering about the importance of winning the Triwizard Tournament in order to elevate the reputation of dark schools such as Durmstrang.

Classes had been very interesting, especially Occlumency & Legilimency. Lezander excelled thanks to his natural mind barriers and Calypso had quickly taken to Occlumency. Master Selvans made Orion and Lezander go ahead of the rest and start practicing Legilimency. It was much tougher than Occlumency but Orion was determined to be good at it. He had seen first hand how Voldemort used it and he wanted to be able to cast the spell wandlessly and without the need of eye contact just like Voldemort did. He was nowhere near that level of expertise, with just two months of practice, but in the two years of class that they had he was determined to accomplish it. Calypso's facility with Occlumency also made Orion wonder when he should disclose some of his secrets to her. He had felt partially guilty that he had told Lezander about his Harry Potter identity without being able to tell her. But now that she was learning Occlumency quickly perhaps he could tell her the truth. She was his best-friend and always confided in him and he trusted her completely. So maybe in the not so distant future he could tell her. Someone would find out sooner or later and she would feel betrayed that he hadn't told her and besides, he would need all the support he could get when the cat was out of the bag. Orion decided that perhaps he would tell her this year.

Orion looked around and when he saw that he was alone he quickly cast a disillusionment charm and left the fourth year dorms. He glanced around the hallway and quickly darted towards the first classroom.

He quickly conjured some candles and lit them, after flicking his wand to end the disillusionment charm. He paced around the classroom still feeling some apprehension. He had the feeling that something was about to happen this year. It could be his nervousness regarding the Triwizard Tournament but he felt it was something else. Many things were disturbing him. From Draco's letters he had discovered that Mad-Eye Moody was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. That had almost made him quit the delegation. Sirius had long ago told him about the legendary Auror and his deep hatred against the Dark Arts but that hadn't worried him, though he was concerned for Calypso's sake. That man had been the one to lead the attack on Rosier Manor which resulted in the death of her mother and uncle. He was worried about how his friend would cope with Moody's presence at Hogwarts. But what he feared the most was the wizard's magical eye. He remembered Sirius telling him about some of its properties and only after he had exhausted the entire library's resources about those types of magical aids, was he able to rest a little bit more peacefully. According to his research, a magical eye was able to see through normal glamour spells, invisibility cloaks, mildly powerful disillusionment charms, and clothes – the clothes part was still a bit disturbing in Orion's opinion- but thankfully it wasn't able to see through dark blood spells as the one he used to cover his scar. So he had no reason for concern there. But there was still the matter of Ollivander and his wand, and needless to say that an entire year under Dumbledore's watch could be disastrous if the old codger managed to uncover some of his secrets. And there was also Snape, which he still didn't know on whose side he was on. Going to Hogwarts was dangerous for him but on the other hand the castle held many mysteries that needed to be explored. He wanted to find the Chamber of Secrets and explore it thoroughly; he also needed to steal his invisibility cloak. He hadn't forgotten about his quest of obtaining the Deathly Hallows, and though he was far more interested in the Resurrection Stone than anything else, Karkaroff had told him that he needed to get all of them. As to the why, he didn't know, but he would follow Karkaroff's advice.

Orion was also concerned about Remus. The last letter he had received from him said that Remus had already made contact with the werewolf packs and that he was going to join them. Orion was glad that Remus was taking his advice and that he was returning to the packs in order to gauge the situation and try to take command but he feared for Remus' safety. Mordred knew that Greyback was ferocious and unbalanced, he hoped that Remus would be able to subtlety take control without confronting Greyback until he had enough support from the other werewolves. That had been the last letter and Remus had told him that he wouldn't be able to communicate with him while he was with the packs, since they lived segregated from any magical or muggle communities and he couldn't risk any owls being seen delivering letters near their camps.

Orion warily carded his fingers through his hair and exhaled slowly, trying to relax. He needed to expend some energy to take his mind out of his many concerns. He inhaled deeply and started emptying his mind. He focused slowly on his inner core and prodded it. Quick black flashes started swirling around his core and he smiled while he maintained his eyes closed. He was getting pretty good at summoning his dark magic at will. After that first time of conjuring the black flames in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, he had never stopped practicing. At first he always ended up exhausted and with few results but he had slowly gotten better at it and now it wasn't so tiresome or hard to get his black magic stirring. For more powerful effects he needed to think about his rage and desire for vengeance, but he had also learned that the first stirrings of magic came easily if he was relaxed and calm. His training in Occlumency had been great in order to accomplish it and now he was using those meditation skills in order to open the source of his dark magic. He concentrated harder and lifted his right palm upwards. He thought about the shape he wanted his magic to take. When he was angry, he was able to conjure the black flames easily, but when he was calm, such as now, his magic took a new form. With his eyes closed and his mind calm and relaxed, he felt his magic sweeping through him and going up his arm. He felt it immediately in his palm and opened his eyes and grinned when he saw the results. There, floating a few inches above his extend palm was a dark globe of moving black water. He looked mesmerized at the soft tidal movements of its surface and felt a sense of tranquility. He prodded at it with his index finger of his other hand and smiled when he felt the coolness of the water on his fingertip. He concentrated harder and made the water swirl faster until the small waves moved violently across the surface. He narrowed his eyes and the globe expanded and the waves crashed furiously against each other and he felt the temperature drop. He felt chills running through his body as he made the water turn icy and with a sudden movement of his palm he pushed the globe forwards and saw it turning into a jet of razor-sharp black ice as it flew through the air and crashed noisily against a wall.

Orion moved forwards and knelt in front of the large shattered black crystals. He touched one and quickly withdrew the finger that had a shallow cut where it had touched one of the edges of one of the fragments. He smiled to himself. Yes, he was getting pretty good at it.

Suddenly the hairs on his neck prickled and he felt a sweeping coldness around him. He quickly stood up while turning around and was faced with a ghost-like white apparition.

He looked at her open-mouthed. In all his years at Durmstrang this was the first time he had seen her since the Chamber of Whispers.

The ageless, small woman with long dark hair and piercing dark eyes floated in front of him with a small smile on her face.

"I see you have been practicing. Not too bad, but you can do much much more," she said with an unearthly voice, "That was a pittance in comparison with what you can really do."

Orion closed his mouth and quirked an eyebrow, "How would you know? This is the first time I have met you since that day."

She floated towards him and said quietly while piercing him with her black eyes, "Oh, I have been observing you. Always. And I know more about you than you do yourself."

Orion frowned, "You told me that you would answer my questions when I found you."

She chuckled and her unearthly voice resounded through the walls of the classroom, "But you haven't found me. I came to you."

"And how am I supposed to find you?" Orion asked in exasperation, "I have searched the castle and I haven't found anything. Why won't you tell me now what you meant all those years ago about me being something else, something unexpected?"

She reached towards him with her translucent hand and briefly touched his cheek. Orion felt a weird iciness where her fingers had touched him before she dropped her hand and moved away. She floated above him and calmly replied, "You aren't ready yet to find me. Your questions will have to wait."

Orion scowled at her, "I have waited for some years now. I have the right to know what you were talking about. I don't like to be played around."

She looked at him in amusement and lifted a small finger to point at his neck, "First you need someone else to answer your questions."

Orion looked at what she was pointing at and brought the onyx pendant out from under his shirt. He looked at her with wide-eyes and said in a whisper, "This- the Deathly Hallows is related to you?"

"In a way," she said succinctly.

Orion was starting to lose his patience. He said sharply, "Just tell me what you meant about me being something unexpected. I'm not what you wished me to be? Is that why you won't tell me?"

She looked at him seriously and replied, "You are something else but you're also who you were meant to be. Whom I and others have been waiting for. You will have your answers when you are ready and that portkey won't activate until then. Only afterwards will you be able to find me."

She turned away from him and started fading.

"Wait! Please, wait!" said Orion desperately, "What am I?!"

She turned her head around and whispered softly, "What we have planned for countless of centuries, Vindico Atrum." And then she disappeared.

Orion stood stunned in the middle of the classroom and he felt the temperature rising to its normal level. He turned her last words in his mind. She had called him "Vindico Atrum", he mused, a Latin phrase…. "Atrum" meant darkness…"Vindico" had several interpretations, the liberator, protector, avenger, the one to deliver….What had she meant? The Liberator of Darkness? The one to deliver Darkness? The Protector of Darkness?

What did it all mean?! Orion wanted to scream in frustration. Why wasn't he ready yet to know things about himself? And why did she say that she knew more about himself than he did? And she knew about his powers when only Voldemort had seen them in the past. He had never told or shown anyone. She might have seen him practicing but how did she know that he could do much more? That his powers went beyond from what he was able to do now. A pittance! She had said that his show of magic today had been a pittance in comparison to what he was capable of really doing! Then surely he needed to practice more and see how far he could go.

He frowned and looked at his onyx pendant. She was able to see it for what it truly was; a pendant of the Deathly Hallows that was really a portkey to someone. He had never thought that the spirits of the Chamber of Whispers and the Deathly Hallows were related. He might have suspect of the spirits interacting with Karkaroff in the past, but he didn't have any evidence of it. Karkaroff had never mentioned them. But now there was no doubt in his mind, the Deathly Hallows was related to the spirits and he was related to the Deathly Hallows. Perhaps he would only be able to find the spirits when he found the Hallows? Orion sighed, that would take very long….But no, she had said that he would find her after talking to the person to which the portkey was meant to take him to. So maybe he didn't need the Hallows first. But when would the damned portkey work?!

Orion angrily spelled away the black crystals and candles and he trudged back to his common room.

* * *

When he entered the common room he halted in mid-step when he saw a small figure sitting quietly on one of the couches. The boy had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating or meditating. Orion silently stepped closer and immediately felt the small stirring in his inner magic whenever he was close to the other boy. It had confused him at first, that his magic reacted to the other boy's presence. Especially since he didn't know anything about him or had ever interacted with him. And most particularly because it had only started this year. He had observed the other boy during these first two months and a suspicion had arisen in his mind but he had never approached the other boy. He wasn't sure. But the indications were there. How he never spoke to anyone, always chose to remain apart, never had any friends and always used large robes that almost covered him completely. 

Orion stood silently contemplating the dark-haired boy when his black eyes opened and fixed with Orion's.

The boy scowled and said moodily, "Oh, it's you."

Orion frowned at him and took a seat in front of the other boy. He calmly said, "Yes, only me."

"What do you want, Black?" snapped the boy.

Orion hesitated but decided that this conversation was long overdue. He pierced the boy with his eyes and said quietly, "I want to know if you're getting ready to be a Necromancer, Loki."

Loki fiercely scowled at him, "Why would you think that?"

"I never understood why you dismissed all the attempts students have made to get to know you through the years. You always stay apart from the rest and you talk to no one. But I think I know the reason why. It would make sense if you want to be a Necromancer." replied Orion earnestly, "You came to Durmstrang already knowing you wanted to be one, that's why you reject all human contact. I wonder how you knew from such a young age that you wanted to be one, or that you have the capacity to be one."

"Oh, so you have finally figured it out, then?" said Loki sharply, "And now I have to put up with all your questions just because your tiny little brain was able to come up with the reason for my behavior?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders, "I was just curious."

"Why should I tell you? What business is it of yours?" said Loki angrily.

"Probably none," replied Orion calmly, "But I have felt-" He wavered and looked at Loki uncertainly.

"Felt what? I'm in no mood to put up with your games, Black," spat Loki.

Orion lost his patience and said angrily, "I'm not playing games. I just wanted to have a civil conversation with you!"

Loki sneered, "Well, I have no wish to speak to you now or ever."

"Have it your way, then," snapped Orion, "I recently felt some compatibility with your magic and I just wanted to know what it was!"

Orion stood up angrily and turned around to go to his dorm but then he heard Loki say caustically, "So you have finally felt it? I wondered how long it would take you."

He spun around to look at the other boy and arched an eyebrow, "So you have felt it also?"

Loki snorted, "Of course I have. You must be really dense if it took you all this time to know what you are."

Orion frowned and sat back on his chair, "You mean to tell me that you think I could be a Necromancer?"

Loki looked at him indifferently and scoffed, "Not at the rate you're going."

Orion inhaled slowly, buying time to gain more patience, and then said quietly, "But this…this thing I feel around you is because you have the potential of being a Necromancer and I have it also and therefore my magic reacts to yours?"

Loki looked at him as if he were dumbest person on the world and had just uttered something completely obvious.

Orion rolled his eyes, "Alright. So that's the reason why." He frowned at Loki and asked, "But how did you know that you had the potential when you were only eleven?"

"I knew even before that," said Loki sternly. Then he sneered, "That you have only found out when you're old because you're obtuse or just magically weak doesn't mean that others like us don't know from the beginning."

"I'm not magically weak or obtuse!" said Orion angrily, "I just didn't know much about Necromancers until now! How was I supposed to know?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow, "Didn't your parents tell you and prepared you for it? Didn't they explain the signs to look for in your magic in order to know if you had the power to become a Necromancer?"

Orion scowled at him and said sharply, "I have never known my mother and just met my father a few years ago and I sincerely doubt that he knew anything about Necromancers. And he's dead now so I have no one to ask."

"Well, I'm sorry for you then," said Loki a little bit more gently, though not much, "I guess your ignorance is not so appalling then, due to your circumstances. But I dare say that your family should have told you, they have only hindered your progress."

"But how would they know?" asked Orion uncertainly.

"Necromantic powers are hereditary. There must have been someone in your bloodline who was a Necromancers, maybe centuries ago, but nevertheless he would have left books and journals about his experience and those would be family heirlooms. At least in dark magical families those books would be treasured and passed down to the next Necromancer in line. And a family with an ancestor who had been a Necromancer, knows that children have to be tested to see if they have the power," explained Loki impatiently, "I was tested when I was ten, but of course, my family already knew I would be one."

Orion thought over the information he had been given. Well, the powers must come from the Black line since his mother was a muggleborn, but then why had no one mentioned it? Well, Sirius had never paid much attention to family tradition or Black history so his ignorance on the matter was easily explained, though unforgivable in Orion's opinion. To disregard family history, especially of an important and powerful line like the Blacks, was a very disrespectful thing to do. But his father had been very immature and careless so it was quite in character that he would have turned deaf ears to whatever his parents were trying to teach him. And Orion didn't have grandparents that could have told him. He wondered if Narcissa and Bellatrix knew something about it? Though Sirius' Black bloodline was the main one and the more powerful one, his line shared much of the same history as the Blacks from Narcissa's side. But should he ask them about Necromantic powers in the bloodline? That would only raise suspicions and he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted to be divulged. He rather preferred to keep his aces in his sleeves, if no one knew and he was able to become a Necromancer secretly, it would be a great advantage. And about those journals and books… he would have to go to his Gringotts vault and search it. He had never entered the Black vault before but heirlooms would be kept there.

He looked at Loki and asked with curiosity, "Why did your family already know that you had the powers without being tested?"

"Because of who my father is of course," said Loki. When he saw Orion's uncomprehending frown, he said scornfully, "Don't you know anything?"

Orion's anger flared and he said snappishly, "I think we have already established that, haven't we? I already told you that I know next to nothing about Necromancers. So, no, I don't know who your father is!"

Loki said completely unfazed, "Well, my father is Prime Necro Master Njord, of the Necromancer Guild."

Orion blinked. Guild? They had a Guild? He asked sheepishly, "Er…a Necromancer Guild?"

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, "You really are clueless." Then he said impatiently, "Yes, they have a Guild. How do you expect them to be organized without one? And they have this whole hierarchy and it takes decades of experience and loads of proofs of your power to rise in the echelon. And my father is one of the three Primes that command the Guild."

Orion frowned, "And what exactly does the Guild do? Why the need to have an organization?"

"I can't tell you that," bit out Loki, "Only a real Necromancer has the right to ask for admittance or even learn about their objectives."

Orion sighed, "Fine, I understand this whole need for secrecy." The he looked at Loki and said perceptively, "Is that why you want to be a Necromancer? To be close to your dad?"

Loki's face darkened and Orion quickly added softly, "It would be understandable, you know. If my father had been one I would have probably done as you have. I mean, from what I know your father can't interact much with you, especially if he's so powerful. So the only way to be near him would be to turn into a Necromancer yourself. It must really be tough to have a Necromancer as a father…"

"Yes it is," said Loki quietly, "He can't touch me or speak to me. I barely see him…" Then he looked up at Orion and said fiercely, "But I'm proud of who my father is. I have never recriminated him for being one and not being able to spend time with me."

Orion nodded and asked uncertainly, "But are you willing to leave everything behind? Er…you know, the whole thing about losing part of your humanity and never interacting with other people…"

Loki scowled and snapped, "Yes. I'm willing. It's worth it. It's a small price to pay for the great power that Necromancers have."

Orion looked at him dubiously and Loki sneered, "You're obviously not ready and with all the years you have squandered without preparing yourself I doubt you will be able to become one."

Orion took no offense. In comparison to Loki he was very far behind indeed. Loki was already completely isolated from everyone else and had no compunction in leaving everyone behind in order to fulfill his ambitions. He looked up at Loki and said earnestly, "I do want to become one, you know. Now that I know that I have certain capacity for it I would like to explore it but I'm not sure if I'm able to isolate myself from the ones I love," he swallowed thickly and continued softly, "I'm also doing it for my father. And if I were in your shoes I wouldn't hesitate for a minute in becoming one if it meant I could be with my father. But my case is different. My father was Kissed by a Dementor," he said and looked up at Loki who merely nodded his head, and Orion continued, "I want to try and pry his soul from the Dementor and give my father his life back. But even if I succeeded I wouldn't be able to be with him afterwards because at that point I would be so completely submerged in the Arts that I couldn't turn back to what I was once before. So I would live alone knowing that my father is alive but without being able to be with him or the others I care for."

Loki looked at him in understanding and said quietly, "In your case it's complicated." He sighed, "I would probably want to rescue my father as well, no matter the price, but to know that the probabilities of success are slim to none and only knowing if you have failed or succeeded in your attempt when it is too late to turn back, when you have already irreversibly changed…Well, maybe you should think more deeply about what you're willing to give up."

Orion looked at his feet and said quietly, "Yes. It's a difficult choice. And as you said, I have lost many years, maybe I won't be powerful enough to succeed even if I took the plunge into the Arts."

"Maybe I was too hasty to say that," said Loki uncomfortably, "I mean, if you have the drive and the power I'm sure that you could be a great Necromancer one day."

Orion smiled wanly at him and replied softly, "Thank you, Loki."

Loki nodded curtly but didn't say anything else. Orion stood up tiredly and bid his good-night, even if there were only a few hours until morning. Just when he was about to climb the stairs to their dorm he heard Loki saying quietly, "Good-luck in the Tournament."

Orion smiled to himself and replied without looking back, "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

The very first thing that Orion noticed about Hogwarts was that it was very warm. After several hours of journeying under the depths of the sea he was glad when their ship came up to the surface of the lake. He barely remembered the castle from the first time he had seen it during the horrible night of his father's capture. His mind had been completely preoccupied with more important matters. But now he could see that it was a beautiful castle, its size similar to Durmstrang's and the magic it gave off in waves was just as powerful. Though Durmstrang was indubitably much more ancient and had a different feeling all together. The main difference with Hogwarts was that it was light while Durmstrang was dark; from the color of the stones that made its walls to the feel of the magic of the place. Hogwarts seemed like a cozy home while Durmstrang felt like an imposing fortification. Hogwarts' feeling was that of happiness and childishness, Durmstrang felt like contained dark power and seriousness. Orion could even see it in the faces of the students. They were all carefree and relaxed. In Durmstrang everyone was always studying fiercely and always aiming to better themselves, there wasn't much place for childish pranks and games. And Orion had to admit that he preferred Durmstrang, because he knew that the type of environment that Durmstrang provided was the best to train more powerful and disciplined wizards, even if it meant a more severe education and less time for play, it was well worth it. 

They were greeted by Hogwarts' student standing in rows in front of the immense steps of the castle while they gaped at their ship and murmured between them. Vagnarov had curtly greeted Dumbledore and Orion had to hold back a snigger when he saw that those two didn't seem to get along, it was probably because Vagnarov had been ruthless in the negotiations and had gained the upper hand in many of the things he had requested. Dumbledore's eyes still twinkled merrily but Orion could perceive the strong dislike that the old coot had for his Headmaster. And Vagnarov merely scanned Hogwarts' students and the castle with cold and shrewd eyes and a small sneer on his face. Orion couldn't be anymore proud of his Headmaster, he was a force to reckon with.

They filed together and entered the Great Hall. Orion saw the Beauxbatons students shivering in their pale blue silk uniforms with huge fluffy scarves around their necks, sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Orion shrugged off his expensive fur coat and straightened his dark burgundy uniform. He missed the Hydra crest on his uniform's chest. Vagnarov had told them that all Order crests had to be removed and only Durmstrang's coat of arms shield had to remain on their uniforms since no one outside of Durmstrang could know about the Orders or how the students were organized. Orion always wondered about all the secrecy about his school but he wouldn't go against the rules. He looked around and saw enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H. But the most impressive feature was the transparent ceiling which showed the evening dusk. Some books alleged that it had been Salazar Slytherin's idea and his spells which had turned the arched ceiling into a wonder of magic, saying that he had done it so that anyone at Hogwarts could feel the immensity of our world and our due place in it. Orion wondered what he had meant with that, if the account was true.

The loudest table by far was the Gryffindor's, they were boisterously commenting on the new students and it got much worse when Viktor Krum finally appeared from underneath his huge coat. Orion saw the red-headed idiot, Ron, gaping open-mouthed at Krum before he regained some measure of intelligence and started waving his hand at Krum and shouting for him to seat with him over the loud voices. Many others were taking out quills and parchments, obviously waiting to pounce on Krum in order to ask for autographs.

Orion saw Draco over at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were all looking around with a supreme air of indifference but he saw Draco's lips turn into a smile when he saw him. Orion turned to Lezander who was getting much attention from some girls nearby and Calypso was looking around examining the Great Hall. He nudged them over towards the Slytherin table and when he came up to Krum he quietly said to him, "If you wish to escape your avid fans sit with us with some friends at the Slytherin table. I promise they won't badger you."

Krum's surly expression lightened when he turned around to look at him and said gratefully, "Thank you. I think I vill."

Orion wondered how Viktor's thick Bulgarian accent had managed to survive all his years at Durmstrang. Classes were taught in English since most of the students were from different countries of Central and Eastern Europe and had been taught English during their childhoods. Lezander still had a slight accent which Orion couldn't pin but found endearing and Viktor Vlonski, though Russian, spoke English like a true Englishman, the same went for the rest of his friends.

Krum and the other Durmstrang students sat in front of Draco. And Orion, after receiving a quick hug from Draco, sat with Lezander and Calypso at his side. Dumbledore said some introductory words of welcome and wished them to enjoy the feast. Soon spectacular dishes appeared on their table and conversations rang loudly through the Great Hall.

After introducing Krum and his friends to Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Millicent, Orion's eyes turned towards the teacher's table. Vagnarov was talking cordially with Beauxbatons' Headmistress, Madame Maxime, if Orion remembered correctly, and Dumbledore was speaking in low hushed tones with McGonagall. He remembered that Sirius used to speak very fondly of her, saying that she was very strict but always fair and Sirius had loved to annoy her with his charms during his days as a Marauder. Snape had a deep scowl and was glowering at everyone and when their eyes met he saw Snape's eyes narrowing and his brows furrowing. Orion paid him no mind and kept his inspection. As his eyes swept once more and he saw Dumbledore giving him a quick side-glance before continuing his conversation. Orion restrained the impulse of giving him a nasty look and he continued his inspection. His eyes narrowed when he saw Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye spinning in his head looking around. He seemed to be looking far too frequently at the Gryffindors' table.

Orion felt Calypso tense at his side and he turned to look at her. She was pale and her black eyes were narrowed in hatred while she looked at Moody. Orion clasped her hand under the table and said in a whisper, "I told you he was going to be here. Are you alright?"

Calypso's lips thinned and she said through gritted teeth, "Yes. I can manage. It's just that seeing him there, in the flesh, after everything he has taken from me…"

Orion squeezed her hand and whispered, "I understand. But you are strong, you just have to keep up appearances. You'll get your chance for revenge once the war starts."

She turned her face up to look at him and her eyes flashed while she said with conviction "Oh, he will get his due, I'll make sure of that. And I will enjoy it immensely."

"That's the spirit!" said Orion with a smile.

Draco had been speaking with Krum while shooting smug glances at Ron Weasley over the many heads of the students, while the other boy turned red in anger. After the conversation with Krum had dulled, Draco turned to Orion and said with a smirk, "How's Sylvana?"

Orion smiled at him, "Furious, she wouldn't stop hissing at me for not bringing her here and for sending her back home. But really, I tried to explain to her that low-rated schools such as this didn't admit beautiful serpents as a familiar and she didn't believe me."

Draco shot him a glare and said bristling, "Hogwarts isn't low rated!"

"Perhaps not," replied Orion with a smirk, "but I wouldn't change Durmstrang for Hogwarts for a million galleons. There are far too many ridiculous restrictions on magic here."

Draco sniffed and said arrogantly, "Well, we learned about the Unforgivables earlier this term."

Calypso scoffed and replied in a smug whisper meant only for their small group, "We learned and practiced them last year."

Draco scowled moodily at them and turned around to listen to Pansy's blabbering.

Orion nudged Lezander's ribs with his elbow, since he had been strangely quiet, and said to him tauntingly, "You're getting a lot of appreciative glances. Should I be concerned?"

"So have you. I dare say that we are the handsomest boys in the room. What a divine pair we make," said Lezander while smirking roguishly at him.

Orion looked at him skeptically. He hadn't seen anyone looking at him with interest, clearly Lezander was joking.

Calypso huffed when she saw his expression and said in a vexed tone of voice, "Really, Orion, you're completely oblivious when someone shows an interest in you. They would have to hit you on the head with a broomstick to get your notice. How you managed to get a boyfriend is beyond me."

Lezander laughed and interjected, "I almost had to hit him, that's for sure. But he finally caught on after many of my advances."

Orion glared at them, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly able to distinguish when someone is interested in me."

Calypso scoffed, "Sure, that's why you didn't notice that bunch of vapid Beauxbatons girls looking at you, or the small group of giggling idiotic Gryffindor girls fluttering their eyelashes while they glance at you."

Orion frowned and looked around. He didn't see any- ahh, there it was. Yep, he had seen them. He turned and said sheepishly, "Well, they're girls, of course I didn't notice. If any boy had taken an interest perhaps I would have-"

"Some boys have also-" retorted Calypso impatiently.

Lezander interrupted her sharply, "He doesn't need to know of any boys looking at him, thank you very much."

"I do love it when you get jealous," said Orion with a chuckle.

Lezander leaned forwards to purr something in his ear when Draco interjected while casting a nasty look at Lezander, "Would you pass me that Bouillabaisse, please?"

Orion nodded and handed him the large dish while Calypso looked pointedly at him. Orion frowned at her trying to discern what she was trying to convey and she just rolled her eyes to the ceiling muttering something about dense boys. Orion shrugged his shoulders and renewed his interest on his food.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Orion looked at the teacher's table and saw two people that had just arrived. He recognized them instantly, one was Crouch Sr. and the other was the wizard that had spoken at the Quidditch World Cup. He wondered what they were doing here.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" – there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Vagnarov – "Master Vagnarov" murmured Calypso indignantly at the lack of respect for the dark wizard's title- , and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Dumbledore smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

A nasty man, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line," then he added with a small smile, "with the exception of Durmstrang students which have been given a special permission to participate even if they're underage."

Outraged yells exploded through the Great Hall and Draco shot Orion a furious look. Orion and the rest of the Durmstrang students sat stunned. They hadn't known that an exception had been made just for them. Orion had believed that the fourteen years of age restriction would be even for all the schools. Orion looked at Calypso unblinking and she seemed to be doing some fast thinking. He saw Vagnarov smirking at the teacher's table but he seemed a little bit tense.

Calypso leaned towards him and said, "I think Headmaster Vagnarov tried to make the fourteen year old restriction the same for everyone but perhaps Dumbledore contravened at the last moment and decided to make Durmstrang the exception, and by saying it aloud he has gained the upper hand with Master Vagnarov, since all the other students will surely hate us for it and think that Durmstrang is cheating or something."

Orion nodded, that would make sense, it was all a political move to desprestige one another and turn students against a dark school. Orion shot Dumbledore a dark glare and the old coot finally silenced the loudly complaining students.

"This is done for your safety. Now, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Hogwarts' students seemed still very peeved at the whole situation and Draco had risen quickly from the table. Orion grasped his arm to turn him around and Draco snarled, "You told me that the fourteen-year-old restriction would apply to Hogwarts as well!"

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Orion softly while looking into Draco's angry silver eyes, "I truly believed it. I didn't know it was only going to be applied to-"

Draco violently withdrew his arm from Orion's grasp and he said furiously, "I trained during these two months for the Tournament after I received your letter confirming the new age restriction. I even told my Father! He expects me to become Hogwarts' champion and now I will have to disappoint him and it's all your fault!"

He spun around and stormed out of the Great Hall. Blaise, Theo and Millicent gave Orion apologetic glances and followed Draco, while Pansy looked at him under her nose with a smug smirk on her face.

Orion stood sadly looking at the direction in which Draco had left. He knew very well how excited Draco had been and how much he longed to make Lucius proud of him. It made him sorrowful that Draco had gained such expectations just because he had given for granted that when Vagnarov told them about the new age limit, he had thought that it would be the same for everyone. He felt Lezander's hand squeeze his shoulder.

Calypso said quietly, "Don't worry Orion, he'll come around. It's hardly your fault, everyone one of us came to the wrong conclusion and we don't even know when they made the change, it could have been a short while ago."

He merely nodded his head and one of the Slytherin's prefect escorted them to their guest rooms in the dungeons.

* * *

While Krum and the other boys of the delegation were busily organizing their clothes, Orion cast silencing spells around them and pulled Lezander towards him and made him sit on his bed. No one paid them much attention, they had been very open about their relationship at Durmstrang and they were one of the steadiest couples at the school. 

"What has you concerned, Lez?" asked Orion worriedly, "You have been extremely quiet since we reached Hogwarts."

Lezander looked at him and warily replied, "Orion, I'm a vampire in a light school. Have you even considered that?"

Orion's eyebrows shot upwards and he said shamefully, "I'm sorry, Lez. It hadn't even crossed my mind. Do you think someone will cause you any…er…problems?"

Lezander shrugged his shoulders and said indifferently, "I can manage if anyone complains-"

Orion clutched Lezander's hand and said fiercely, "And I will hex anyone who dares to say anything disrespectful towards you!"

"Thanks, my savior," said Lezander mockingly, "I think I'm better at protecting myself than you are at defending me. Really, you know that I'm stronger than you are."

Orion huffed, "Physically yes, but I'm wickedly good at casting dark spells."

"So am I," said Lezander arrogantly.

Orion quirked a smile, "Never as good as me. Who beat you at the Dueling Tournament, eh?"

"Conceited brat," replied Lezander with a small smile. Then he turned serious and said, "I don't really expect much trouble. None of our schoolmates is going to say that I'm a vampire, Headmaster Vagnarov made sure of that and he assured me that it would be kept a secret. Not even Dumbledore knows."

Orion looked at him wide-eyed and then smirked pleasantly, "Our Headmaster is out-witting Dumbledore?"

"I believe he is," said Lezander with a grin.

"But would it really be so bad if Dumbledore knew?" asked Orion wondering what the old coot could possibly do against his boyfriend.

Lezander rose from the bed to pace in front of him, "Of course it would be, he's a light wizard through and through and he has never in his life campaigned for any dark creature's rights."

Orion frowned and said, "But I think he has no prejudice against werewolves. Though I think it's in self-interest, not for any real ideological reason."

Lezander snorted and looked at him, "Of course it's because it's convenient for him. Werewolves can be swayed into the war and he wants them at his side. We vampires are much more independent and quite frankly, much more dangerous and valuable as fighters. Dumbledore knows perfectly well we won't ever go to his side, the Light side has always showed us their contempt towards us. They were the ones to hunt some of our clans to extinction. If he ever suspected that I'm a vampire he could ask for my removal from school grounds or even worse yet, he could try to manipulate me."

"The removal might be a problem but Dumbledore couldn't possibly manipulate you into doing anything you don't want to do, Lezander," said Orion sternly, "He's not omniscient, you know. For Mordred's sake, in a battle of wits and wills I believe you would be the victor. And you have Master Vagnarov's support. He would stand by you against him and I'm sure he has enough political clout to prevent Dumbledore from kicking you out of Hogwarts if he ever found out."

Lezander sat at his side and said quietly, "I know that I have Master Vagnarov's support, that's why I came, because he adamantly refused to deprive me of the experience just because of the bigotry of light wizards. And my Father wanted me to come as well, to learn about the light wizards, to have a dark creature that they despise under their very noses with them being none the wiser-"

"I didn't know that you had even contemplated not coming to Hogwarts," said Orion softly casting his eyes downwards, "I'm really a lousy boyfriend, aren't I? I always come to you with my problems but I didn't even perceive that you were going through all this shit-"

Lezander lifted Orion's chin up and said with a small smile, "I like it when you come to me with your problems. Don't ever doubt that. And it was my fault that you didn't know. You had already so many things in your mind, I didn't want to add something else."

Orion kissed him softly and then said against Lezander's lips while looking into his pale blue eyes, "I want you to tell me your troubles as well. Don't ever worry about me having too much on my mind, you're a priority to me and I want to be a support to you as much as you have always been one for me."

Lezander gently kissed him back while softly caressing his hair. They broke from the tender kiss and Lezander smiled at him roguishly, "Thanks, I believe some of my worries have already flown out of my mind."

Orion slapped him on his arm and said, "You idiot, I wish my kisses would do the trick. I would be kissing you senseless all the time, then."

"You, kissing me senseless?" said Lezander with an arched eyebrow, "I believe I'm the one who kisses you until your mind becomes numb in this relationship."

Orion chuckled but then became serious, "Do you really think Dumbledore could find out?"

"I don't know. If I competed perhaps he would. My lack of injuries and my physical strength could become suspicious," said Lezander earnestly, "That's why I'm not submitting my name."

"What?! No! That's not fair to you!" said Orion indignantly.

"I know it isn't, but it's a small price to pay in order to remain in the shadows," retorted Lezander calmly.

Orion sighed in resignation, "I guess you're right. But why did you come then? If you knew from the start that you wouldn't be entering in the Tournament why did you leave Durmstrang?"

Lezander rolled his eyes, "To be with you, of course."

Orion smiled warmly at him and Lezander continued with a wicked glint in his eyes, "And to see what the other schools have to offer as well. I have constantly heard Kara yapping about how exquisite the Beauxbatons boys are, why would I deprive myself of the pleasure of seeing them? Or perhaps sampling them?"

Orion lunged at Lezander and pinned him to the bed, "Jerk! And here I was thinking about how wonderful you were." He smirked at Lezander and said, "I have seen a few interesting boys as well, you know? There's one particular tall Hufflepuff with a toned body and stunning smile-"

He couldn't finish the sentence when Lezander abruptly reversed their positions and aggressively kissed him. And Orion happily admitted to himself that his mind did go numb on these wonderful occasions.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Orion and the rest of the Durmstrang delegation, with the exception of Lezander, submitted their names in the morning. They had just gone in when the Weasley twins came out of the door laughing at each other's ridiculously long beards. The Red Bumbling Buffoon, as Orion had taken to call Ronald Weasley, had scowled at him when they had crossed paths. He had heard him jeering at him and saying something about his father but Lezander had calmly pushed Orion forwards to ignore the jibes. 

Draco was still giving him the cold shoulder but Blaise and Millicent seemed to be fed up with his attitude and had taken Lezander, Orion and Calypso through a tour around the castle and grounds.

They had a very pleasant day and Orion had plenty of ammunition for his verbal spats after seeing the Buffoon drooling after a beautiful Beauxbatons girl which seemed to entice quite a lot of boys. Orion was fairly certain that she must have some Veela blood in her to get that mindless reaction from the male half of the population while getting angry and vexed glares from the female half.

Vagnarov called them to their ship to have a few last words with them before the Halloween Feast and the announcement of the Champions. They entered the Great Hall, walking behind Vagnarov in a disciplined formation, proudly wearing their uniforms. When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's chair at the teachers' table. They sat at the Slytherin table and everybody seemed to be eating in a hurry, as if the sooner they got through it the sooner they would know who the Champions were. Draco completely ignored Orion and concentrated on eviscerating his filet mignon. After several attempts to speak to him throughout the day, Orion had finally given up and was content to simply ignore him until he came around his tantrum.

At long last, the feast ended and the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Master Vagnarov and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second now," Calypso whispered besides Orion.

Orion turned towards Krum offering him his hand while saying, "Good-luck, Viktor."

Viktor shook his hand and replied, "Thank you, good-luck to you too. Let the best vizard vin."

"And witch," added Orion giving Calypso an encouraging hug.

Calypso smiled brightly at him but she seemed to be a bundle of nerves.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Fleur Delacour!"

There were loud claps from many of the boys and some whistle calls. The Buffoon was clapping madly while wearing a foolish grin on his face. Some of the Beauxbatons girls broke into sobs as the girl who so resembled a Veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

When Fleur Delacour had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the second piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The uproar from the Hufflepuff table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table.

The Gryffindors seemed sullen and didn't applaud. Orion saw one bushy haired girl clapping avidly amongst them. The Red Buffoon seemed to be glaring at her but she ignored him completely and got some of those around her to clap as well.

Krum turned to Blaise and asked, "Who is her?"

"Ah, that's Granger," replied Blaise calmly.

Orion arched an eyebrow, "The highly intelligent muggleborn?"

Draco snorted and said moodily to no one in particular, "More like the nosey unbearable know-it-all mudblood."

Krum shot him a glare and Orion ignored Draco and asked in curiosity, "She doesn't get along with the Weasley Idiot?"

Blaise smirked, "None at all. I dare say she has more sense than any Gryffindor I have ever met. They have hated each other since first year when the Weasel taunted her for being an annoying bookworm. Anyway, anyone is a bookworm when compared to that moron."

"Who are her friends?" asked Orion and Draco shot him a look.

"She gets along mildly well with the Gryffindors except with Weasel's mates. She has more friends in Ravenclaw though she seems to spend much of her time helping Longbottom after class or at the library," replied Blaise.

Longbottom…Neville…remembered Orion. He quickly asked Blaise to indicate where he was and he saw a quiet nervous boy sitting by Granger's side. So he is possibly the other one…if my suspicions are correct…

Draco interrupted his musings when he snidely said, "What? Interested in mudbloods as well, now? Not happy enough with your half-breed?"

Lezander stiffened by his side and Orion turned angrily towards Draco and hissed furiously, "Don't you dare insult my boyfriend, Draco! I don't know what stick you have up your-"

His angry words were swallowed when Dumbledore called out loudly, "And Durmstrang's champion is Orion Sirius Black."

All the students at the other tables except Slytherin's seemed to freeze. Krum clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Lezander gave him a prideful smile and Calypso shrieked in excitement and tightly hugged him while some of the Slytherins and his Durmstrang fellows clapped loudly and cheered for him.

Orion straightened his back and as he passed along the tables he heard fearful murmurs…."Sirius Black's son…Death Eater…deserved the Kiss….the murderer…the Potter's betrayer…he's dark as well…."

He didn't let any of it bother him and simply smirked at some of the students while he confidently strode along the tables. As he passed the teacher's table Dumbledore pierced him with narrowed blue eyes and Snape looked at him as if he were a flubberworm under his shoe. Orion nastily smirked at them both and continued towards his Headmaster. Vagnarov looked extremely pleased and said quietly to him, "Well done, Orion. I'm sure you'll make Durmstrang proud."

Orion smiled at him and said, "Thank you Headmaster, I'll do my best."

Vagnarov patted him on the back and Orion descended the stairs towards the chamber where the other champions were waiting.

He found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards, and filled with cups and prizes. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him and Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Orion walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"You're Durmstrang's champion?" she said, "I was sure zat Krum would be the one."

Orion looked at her and said calmly, "No, it was me in the end." He smiled charmingly at her while thinking in amusement that he could use some of Lez's charming ways to ingratiate himself with the Veela. Surely allies in the Tournament could come in handy. He took her hand gallantly while placing a soft kiss on it and said, "Orion Black, pleased to meet you."

Fleur looked at him with a raised pale eyebrow and her lips quirked into an amused smile, "Fleur Delacour, enchanted."

Orion chuckled; an ironic use of the word for a Veela. He turned around and faced Cedric who was looking at them. Cedric shook his hand while saying, "Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," replied Orion, "You're the Hufflepuff seeker, right?"

Cedric looked startled and Orion added, "I have heard that you're pretty good. I like Quidditch myself and prefer the seeker position too."

Cedric smiled at him and replied, "Yes, I am. We should play a match one of these days."

Orion nodded and said, "That would be fun."

The three of them were startled when they heard loud noises coming through the door. It seemed as if the Great Hall was in an uproar. Curious, considering it had been absolutely silent just a moment ago.

They heard uncertain footsteps and a nervous boy came from the stairs and looked at them with a dismal expression on his face.

Orion recognized him but was utterly perplexed as to the reason why he was here.

Fleur looked at the boy and asked impatiently, "What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

He shuffled his feet and stuttered, "N-no. I-I was..." He gulped and seemed unable to utter anything else. The poor boy seemed to be on the edged of having a nervous breakdown.

Fleur had an exasperated look on her face and Cedric merely waited for the boy to say something more. Then there was a sound of scurrying feet and Ludo Bagman entered the room.

He took the boy by the arm and led him forward. "Extraordinary!" Bagman muttered, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen. . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing them. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Triwizard champion?" He beamed at them as if he were enjoying a great show and said while pushing the boy to the front, "Neville Longbottom!"


	22. Tom's childhood, Skeeter & Granger

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I was happy to see so many.

Neville's participation in the Triwizard Tournament will be explained in this chapter, at least you'll see Orion's thoughts about the matter, but Neville and Orion won't become friends. Orion is already in his "dark" path so he'll have no interest in getting to know Neville.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Orion frowned but didn't have much time to muse over this unexpected development when a large group of people came through the door: Dumbledore, followed closely by Crouch, Master Vagnarov, Madame Maxime, McGonagall, and Snape. Orion heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Neville flushed in embarassment and Madame Maxime drew herself up to her full, and considerable, height.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Vagnarov with a steely smile, "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Vagnarov icily, "After all your touching proclamations of your concern for your younger students during the negotiations and your refusal to use Durmstrang's age restriction as a standard, I would have thought that this sort of thing wouldn't have happened. It makes me wonder if it was all a plot to have two Hogwarts champions instead of one."

"You haven't much to complain about, Vagnarov. After all, you managed to create an exception for your own school. If Longbottom isn't allowed to compete then Black shouldn't either, considering they're of the same age," said Snape sharply while his black eyes narrowed towards Orion.

Orion looked back at him indifferently, he was sure that Vagnarov wouldn't allow such a thing to happen.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly. Snape's eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Dumbledore looked down at Neville, who cast down his head. The old man placed a hand on his shoulder and asked gently, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Neville?"

"No," said Neville softly.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Dumbledore.

"No," said the pale boy who looked as if he wanted the earth to swallow him right there.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

Snape sneered, "Longbottom isn't able to cast a simple Levitation charm without mucking the spell. He couldn't have possibly entered his own name in the Goblet."

Dumbledore shot him a sharp look and Snape went quiet though his lips curled in distaste for the boy and Neville seemed to be on the verge of fainting under his dark gaze.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we all agree on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

McGonagall said angrily. "That's nonsense! Professor Dumbledore didn't make a mistake and he believes that Neville did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman," said Vagnarov coolly, "you are our, ehem, "objective" judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadows, said in his curt voice, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound by a magical contract to compete in the tournament."

"Then I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students as well as Beauxbatons' until each school has two champions," said Vagnarov, "I'm sure Viktor will appreciate the opportunity and surely Madame Maxime has more students as excellent as Ms. Delacour who also deserve the chance."

Madame Maxime nodded her approval but Bagman said, "But Vagnarov, it doesn't work like that. The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"In w'ich Beauxbatons will most certain'y not be competing!" said Madame Maxime angrily.

Vagnarov smiled thinly at Dumbledore, "I share Madame Maxime's sentiment. I have half a mind to leave now with my champion and I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"Empty threat, Vagnarov," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Crouch said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Conv'nient?" said Madame Maxime "I'm afraid I don't unde'stand."

Moody said quietly. "It's very simple, someone put Longbottom's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" retorted Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Vagnarov.

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Longbottom," growled Moody, "but... funny thing…I don't hear him saying a word…"

Orion mentally rolled his eyes, of course he's not saying anything, Neville had shrunk away from the angry adults and looked about to pass out.

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Longbottom is going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words and Orion honestly thought that it wouldn't take much to achieve it by the way the boy looked. According to Draco, Longbottom was a dismal student and had little power. He wondered why anyone would want to kill him. Well, there was one wizard that could perhaps be interested in Longbottom's death but did Voldemort really think this pathetic boy could be a threat to him? Putting his whole prophecy wild theory to a side, the hard facts were that the Longbottoms had gone into hiding just like the Potters, under Dumbledore's orders. And Dumbledore must have had a very good reason for it. Did the old coot seriously believe that Neville could grow up to be a powerful wizard? Orion inspected the boy shrewdly and couldn't fathom how anyone could consider him anything more than a mistake in the Longbottom pureblood line. The boy was completely spineless and seemed to crack under the smallest amount of pressure. Had Dumbledore started training him? Perhaps Dumbledore had finally given up in his search for the Boy-Who-Lived and now wanted to make Neville the Icon of the Light. Politically it was a smart move. The light wizards had counted on having the Boy-Who-Lived and if they believed him dead then Dumbledore's side would benefit from having another boy-hero. And Neville's parents had been powerful, the general masses didn't really know about Neville's nonexistent magical ability. Dumbledore could use Neville's family name in order to give hope to the light wizarding community. Manipulating the masses correctly, Dumbledore didn't even need to give proof of Neville's magical abilities; he could simply use him to motivate his side, without requiring Neville to fight in any battles. Well, then, in that case Neville did have some value and perhaps Voldemort also recognized this. And what better way to crush the light side's hopes than to kill Neville as well? Dumbledore would be out of Saviors then.

Orion did somewhat pity the boy, he was standing in the way of a clash between titans. Orion smirked, much like himself, but at least he had gained a good position in the dark side and he wasn't allowing anyone to manipulate him. He was working arduously to become a titan himself and screw the other two when he accomplished it. And while Neville's predicament was Dumbledore's and Voldemort's fault it was also his own. Orion had had a much tougher childhood and he had managed to get through everything having the upper hand, while Neville had been raised in the magical community having many more opportunities than he had had. If Neville hadn't grasped them it was his own fault and it was even worse if he was allowing Dumbledore to use him as a pawn. Neville's fate is his own doing, Orion concluded. He couldn't feel any real sympathy for those who didn't help themselves and besides he was the enemy. He couldn't feel pity for the enemy, Orion said to himself. And Frank Longbottom had been ruthless and vicious towards dark wizards. Poor Bellatrix, such potential spoiled because of her insanity. Insanity caused by Frank Longbottom. And Bellatrix was family, no matter how nasty she was now, she was first and foremost a Black. He wouldn't lift a finger to help Neville, let Dumbledore take care of his own. The old bastard, thought Orion angrily, always using others, and worse, using children. It seemed that the old coot was not satisfied in ruining Harry Potter's childhood and was now also manipulating another boy…Someday he would get his due.

The others had continued arguing during his musings but he had hardly missed anything important. There was really nothing that could be done and Orion was sure that Vagnarov already knew this and was just using the situation to bring Dumbledore down a few notches and to win Madame Maxime's support. He vaguely wondered if Vagnarov was a Death Eater…

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Neville have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -" said Madame Maxime.

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Fleur looked furious; Snape livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie, "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes…the first task…"

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Orion thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup. He must be really worried about his son having escaped…if anyone found out his career would be over.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Orion, Cedric, Fleur, and Neville, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, very important. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests, except for the Durmstrang champion."

Orion grinned at Vagnarov to let him know he didn't mind at all, he rather understood it. Cedric and Fleur looked at him pityingly but he just simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Crouch with mild concern, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge…Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…"

Orion held back his snigger at hearing about "Weatherby".

"Professor Vagnarov, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Orion could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall.

Vagnarov beckoned him while saying coldly to Dumbledore, "I think not, Dumbledore. I hope you manage to not turn the whole Tournament into a mess. Though if the first day is anything to go by, I'll be sure to lower my expectations to your standards."

Oh, how he loved his Headmaster, Orion thought in amusement. Dumbledore's twinkle momentarily left his eyes but then he turned to address Orion in a gentle voice, "My dear boy, I'm happy to see you again. I see that you're doing well. Perhaps we could have some tea in my office to discuss some matters-"

Vagnarov icily interrupted him while placing a hand on Orion's shoulder, "Excuse me, Dumbledore. But Orion is Durmstrang's champion. I hardly think it's appropriate for him to be discussing anything with you. You don't see me kidnapping your numerous champions, do you?"

He didn't wait for a reply and took Orion away with him. Orion looked up at Vagnarov while he was being escorted to the guest rooms and saw that his Headmaster had a serious expression on his face.

"Nicely played, Headmaster Vagnarov," said Orion with a grin.

Vagnarov looked down at him and said with a smirk, "Of course, how could a Gryffindor outsmart a Hydra?"

Orion quirked an eyebrow, "You were a Hydra?"…And Dumbledore had been a Gryffindor? He had thought that the old man had been a Ravenclaw, though he also had Slytherin qualities, if all his manipulations were anything to go by…but Dumbledore being a Gryffindor would explain his extreme dislike for the Dark Arts and for the Slytherins.

"Yes," they had reached the portrait of the guest rooms and Vagnarov placed his hands on Orion's shoulders and said seriously, "Orion, I want you to come to me if you see anything unusual."

"More unusual than Longbottom being a champion?" asked Orion amused.

Vagnarov shot him an annoyed look and Orion turned serious and said, "I'm sorry Headmaster. I'm aware that there's something going on. Do you think that there's some real danger?"

Vagnarov pierced him with his dark eyes and quickly cast a powerful silencing spell around them and said, "I truly don't know. But I don't like Dumbledore's interest in you. Is there any particular reason for it?"

Orion hesitated but then realized that if Vagnarov was a Death Eater then he probably knew about what had happened with Sirius at Hogwarts and if he wasn't he was still a dark wizard and was his main supporter, "We have met before. On the night my father was captured by the Aurors. He saw me using dark spells and…er…some wandless magic…"

Vagnarov didn't seem surprised, "I'm well aware of your abilities, Orion. The teachers report to me periodically about the students. It doesn't surprise me that you can cast some spells wandlessly. But you shouldn't use wandless magic during the Tournament or powerful dark spells. You don't want to attract more attention than necessary."

Orion nodded, "Yes, I was already planning on doing so-"

"And you can't let anybody know that you're a parselmouth," added Vagnarov sternly.

"Of course I wouldn't! If Dumbledore discovered it…it would be terrible." Orion said dismayed. It was possibly the most dangerous secret for Dumbledore to discover. That he was powerful could be explained in many ways due to his Black heritage but his parseltongue ability was entirely a different matter. Oh, the dark wizards believed it had to come from the Black or Valcroix line and Voldemort had been so pleased to have a parselmouth at his side that he didn't seem to dig too much into it, at least as far as Orion knew. But Dumbledore on the other hand could only get more suspicious. And while everyone knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had a lightning-shaped scar, the only one who had ever seen it personally had been Dumbledore when he was a baby. Voldemort had died just when he got the scar so Voldemort only knew about the scar because of the newspapers. Voldemort had never been able to see it or even suspect it was anything else but a curse scar. Dumbledore had and Orion didn't really know how much the old coot suspected or knew about the nature of his scar. When he had been a baby Dumbledore had probably taken the opportunity of inspecting his scar before dumping him with the Dursleys, so he could suspect about the mental link or a transfer of powers. His parseltongue ability would only make the old man more suspicious of him and if he clued everything together he could be able to deduce that he was Harry Potter just with the new clue that he was a parselmouth. Lucius had told him over the summer that the Death Eaters were keeping to themselves the secret that he was a parselmouth, under the Dark Lord's orders. Not even Snape knew about it since he had never been present when Orion was summoned. That had been quite revealing, it was clear that Voldemort was still suspicious of Snape.

"Good. I'm glad that you can see that you would be discriminated if the light wizards knew you were a parselmouth," said Vagnarov.

Orion merely nodded his head and bid his Headmaster a good-night.

* * *

After the short celebration with his Durmstrang fellows, Orion drew the curtains around his bed and cast anti-spying and silencing spells. He rested on the bed and opened the locket. 

"Hello Tom," he said pleasantly.

Tom arched an eyebrow and asked impatiently, "Well?"

Orion gave him an arrogant smirk, "I'm Durmstrang's champion."

Tom smiled proudly at him and said warmly, "Congratulations, Orion. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll win."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Orion pleased. Then he added, "But the strangest thing happened, Tom. Hogwarts has two champions. Cedric Diggory is one and he seems to be an able chap, but the other was Neville Longbottom and he's my age. And Dumbledore drew an Age Line for Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students, so there's no way that Longbottom was able to submit his name."

Tom turned thoughtful and said, "And you think this has something to do with the Dark Lord?"

Orion sighed, "I don't really know but it's very suspicious. The teachers are in a fit and Longbottom didn't faint by a miracle. No one seems to know what's going on. I don't know what the Dark Lord's plans are, I haven't been summoned after that first time and Lucius didn't say anything during the summer."

Tom said unconcerned, "Well, then you shouldn't interfere with whatever is happening. If the Dark Lord didn't tell you then it's none of your business."

"How can it not be my business when I'm a champion as well?" said Orion angrily, "I want to know if the Dark Lord is planning anything for the Tournament! My friends are here, Tom, I don't want them to be in dangerous situations!"

Tom snapped at him, "If you go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong you could muck the Dark Lord's plans. Don't tell me that you feel you must protect the Longbottom boy."

Orion said dismissively, "I don't care what happens to him, he's Dumbledore's problem, not mine." Then he added sternly, "But I don't appreciate being kept in the dark. I know that the Dark Lord has taken an interest in the Tournament after he saw into Bertha Jorkins' mind."

"Perhaps when the Dark Lord learns that you're one of the champions he'll summon you," said Tom unconcerned, "But regardless of that, he doesn't have to share his plans with you. If he's keeping them a secret it's for a good reason."

"I suppose," said Orion unconvinced. Then he locked eyes with Tom and said with determination, "I want to know about the Chamber of Secrets, Tom."

Tom blanched momentarily and then narrowed his eyes at him and grunted, "Why?"

Orion snapped, "You know why, Tom! You refused to tell me anything about it years ago but I need to know where it is! One of the reasons I wanted to come here was to discover the Chamber of Secrets, I won't let this opportunity pass!"

"There's nothing for you in the Chamber of Secrets," hissed Tom angrily.

Orion looked at him with narrowed eyes and said, "Why are you so opposed to the idea of me going into the Chamber?"

Tom answered nonchalantly, "I could be dangerous for you."

Orion scoffed, "Yeah, right. You know I can take care of myself. That's not it." He regarded Tom silently and added, "What are you afraid I'll discover?"

Tom bristled and replied, "You'll discover nothing! There's nothing there! It's just an empty chamber!"

Orion laughed mirthlessly, "Empty chamber, my ass! The Dark Lord obtained his body there and I want to know how!"

"It's none of your business!" snarled Tom furiously, "If you keep sticking your nose in his affairs you'll end up badly!"

Orion waved his hand dismissively, "He won't know." Then he said excitedly, "Besides, I want to see the Chamber that Slytherin built, it must be very impressive and maybe there's a library or a secret place with his hidden journals-"

"There's nothing of the sort in there," said Tom sternly, "It's not interesting at all."

Orion shot him a look and said coolly, "That's right, you went into the Chamber when you were a student here. So you know where the entrance is. You must tell me!"

Tom glared at him darkly and said in clipped tones, "I won't tell you anything and you'll stop asking me about it!"

Orion scowled at him, "Fine!" He's mad if he thinks I won't go looking for it, thought Orion mutinously, and he's afraid of something…There's something in there that he doesn't want me to see…I wonder what it is…

"You won't go looking for it then?" asked Tom sternly.

Orion looked at him and gave him his sweetest smile, "If it bothers you so much, I won't. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously but didn't say anything.

Orion stretched on his bed and started plotting how he could discover the Chamber. He would ask Calypso to help him, she would know all about it after the whole Chamber of Secrets affair all those years ago. And he could ask Draco again about what had happened that year at Hogwarts. There must be clues somewhere indicating the entrance to the Chamber. And there was also Salazar Slytherin's portrait. He would have to speak to it again.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tom quietly.

Orion came out of his musings and replied vaguely, "About Dumbledore…" Then he remembered something that he had always wanted to know and added, "You never told me why you hate him so much."

"It's a thing of the past," said Tom indifferently.

"Yes and you have never shared your past with me, Tom" said Orion gently, "Tell me about your childhood."

"First tell me about yours," said Tom blandly.

Orion sighed and closed his eyes, "You already know everything: the chores, the beatings, the starvation, the verbal abuse…the attempted rape…the insults. That was it."

"What did the muggle call you?" asked Tom through gritted teeth.

Orion replied softly without opening his eyes, "Freak." Then he swallowed thickly and added, "And that day, when he tried to…well, you-know-what…he continually whispered in my ear something that I didn't understand what it meant at the time. Then when I grew up I remembered the words in my nightmares."

"What was it?" asked Tom softly.

"He said to me that I would become his pretty little whore," said Orion unfeelingly.

Tom remained silent for a while and finally said quietly, "I was an abomination. That was what the muggle caretakers at the orphanage called me."

Orion slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tom with understanding, "What happened in the orphanage?"

Tom's face darkened and he said, "I was powerful, even as a child, my accidental magic occurred frequently and it scared the adults. They thought I was possessed or that I was evil, or some such muggle religious superstitious crap."

"Go on," said Orion gently.

"According to them they tried to cure me," continued Tom quietly, "They left me locked up for days in a tiny dark room, isolated from the rest of the children, without food and water so that I could repent from my sins. Every time I did sporadic magic they beat me to an inch of my life to teach me that unnatural deeds didn't go unpunished," said Tom crisply, "At first, I remember that I tried to control my magic. I was terrified every time something unusual occurred because I knew what the consequences would be, but I was unable to do anything to prevent it. In time, I began to see that I could control it and use it to defend myself from others, so I did. The older children always bullied me because they saw that the adults hated me. So I used my magic to frighten them. When they hurt me I hurt them back, by destroying a favorite toy, killing a loved pet, anything that would do the trick. But it was never enough, they always hurt me much more than whatever I could do to them. Not a single adult or child ever took my side."

Orion asked gently, "Did the scars of the beatings go away?"

Tom pierced him with his dark blue eyes and said, "Not all of them. Before my portrait was made I still had the word "abomination" carved on my left arm. It was barely visible because I took several potions when I was older to make it fade, but I still could discern the letters if I really looked carefully."

"I still see mine as well," said Orion softly, "He never used a knife but the belt welts did leave the skin on my back somewhat marred. And my ribs will always be prone to fracture since they had been broken several times without receiving medical attention." He sighed and added, "But the most evident result is my stunted growth. I'll never be tall or physically strong."

Tom remained quiet and Orion asked perceptively, "Dumbledore knew, didn't he? You hate him with a passion. Was it because you told him and he refused to help?"

Tom's eyes flashed in rage momentarily before settling down. He growled, "Dumbledore was the one who came to the orphanage to tell me that I was a wizard. I was very excited when I discovered that what I could do wasn't evil but that it was real magic that was taught at a special school. I saw it as my opportunity to learn everything I could so that no one could ever harm me again. I was so happy at the time that I stupidly told him about what I could already do. And then I saw the fear in his eyes. Even then he feared me because I could control my magic already and because I was aware of what I could do with it to protect myself from others. He saw the conditions in which I lived in at the orphanage. He saw the bruises on my arms but he didn't ask me anything about them." He gave a small pause and then continued, "He was the Transfiguration Professor at the time but also the Deputy Headmaster. On second year, when the beatings escalated, I didn't want to go back to the orphanage during the holidays. Headmaster Dippet had taken a leave of absence to cure his dragon pox and Dumbledore was left in charge. I asked him if I could remain in the castle and I told him that the orphanage's environment wasn't good for me. He refused my request and it was during those holidays that one of the muggles used a knife to carve "abomination" on my arm. When I came back and Dumbledore asked me if it had been alright, I lied and told him I was perfectly fine. It was already too late and I knew then that he had never cared for me. He always showed such gentleness and caring for some students, but never towards me. He always watched me, always waiting for me to do something that would incriminate me. From that day onwards I became the perfect role model student while I learned the darkest and most powerful magic by myself, so that I would never need protection from anyone, never depend on anyone, and so that I could become the one people feared instead of being the one they brutalized. And I have never regretted it. Later on, I took my revenge on everyone that had ever hurt me."

Orion sighed and closed his eyes. It was worse than he had imagined. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Tom. His expression was closed but Orion could now see, through Tom's dark blue eyes, the vulnerable abused child of the past. He asked softly, "You killed the muggles of the orphanage?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at him and said as if expecting a confrontation, "Yes, and others that had hurt me as well."

Orion nodded his head and said quietly, "I understand, Tom. I don't condemn you for it." He sighed warily and added, "I think that you're stronger than me in that way. You were able to take revenge without remorse, that's difficult to do. Even though I hate the muggle that did that stuff to me I still don't know if I could kill him. And in a sense that makes me weak."

Tom's expression softened and he said, "Yes, that is what I was always trying to make you understand."

"And you were right. I understand it now that I'm older," said Orion while he ran his fingers through his dark hair, "Perhaps one day I will go back and take revenge, just to prove to myself that I'm capable of doing it. That I'm strong enough and that he doesn't frighten me anymore, that he doesn't hold that power over me."

Tom smiled indulgently at him, "I think you should. There's nothing more liberating than finally taking revenge upon those who have harmed you. It lifts a huge weight off your shoulders. It makes you freer in a sense."

Orion laughed, "Or perhaps it just means that you have already lost all sense of morality and that you can go into a murdering rampage without your conscience even tweaking a bit."

Tom quirked an eyebrow, "Well, that sounds ideal to me."

Orion rolled his eyes and murmured, "Of course it would." Then he asked with curiosity, "Were you able to take revenge upon Dumbledore?"

"No," Tom grunted.

"Well, I'm sorry for it. You're probably dead or too old to take revenge upon him now-" said Orion.

"I'm not too old!" said Tom indignantly.

Orion rolled his eyes, "Fine. If you're alive you're around your seventies and though that's still younger than Dumbledore I don't think the real you has many chances. Besides, don't worry, I'll make the old coot pay for both of us," said Orion with a winning smile.

Tom quirked his lips into a small smile, "Very well, you shall be our avenger."

Orion chuckled, "Alright." Then his expression turned thoughtful, "It's weird, isn't it? How much are childhoods are alike? I ended up in the care of the abusive muggles because my father went to Azkaban and Dumbledore did nothing to prevent it, nor did he care for my wellbeing enough to check on me, and you had to remain with abusive muggles because Dumbledore didn't do anything to help you either. And we both turned dark! I mean, we have dark blood in our veins but other dark wizards have been brought up like light wizards and changed sides. But we had no idea that we were wizards and when we discovered it we both went dark without even considering turning towards the light, at least in my case. And to think that Dumbledore could have prevented all of that. If he hadn't feared your powers and if he hadn't neglected me, it could all have turned out so differently."

Tom frowned at him, "Would you have liked that? Would you have preferred that Dumbledore had taken care of you and brought you up as a light wizard?"

"Well, I would have had a more pleasant childhood, that's for sure," said Orion in earnest while hiding a yawn, "But I would have never learned to love the Dark Arts. I would have never met my friends, or my boyfriend, or consider the Malfoys like my family. I would have been brainwashed and I would have turned out to be a bigot and Dumbledore's puppet. So, no, I prefer it this way."

Tom smirked victoriously and said under his breath, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Orion looked at him sleepily and said softly, "Thank you, Tom, for confiding in me. It means a lot to me that you were finally able to share your childhood with me. I know it must have been very difficult for you and I appreciate it."

Tom said with a small smile, "You're welcome."

Orion furrowed in his bed and held the locket closer. He looked at Tom smiling at him and it made his heart fill with warmth. Tom was so similar to him and yet so different. He couldn't help feeling a deep admiration for him. He must have been someone extraordinary in real life, it was such a pity that he would never meet him, that they were separated by decades of age. Even if he was still alive he would be an old man, already in the last decades of his life. Tom was so strong and sure of himself. He never regretted anything and had strong beliefs. He was extremely handsome, intelligent, witty and cunning. And while Tom had an aggressive and cold personality, he had started to show that he cared for him. Orion sometimes wished that Tom could be real. He sometimes wished that he could hug Tom or lean into him while they talked through the hours of the night.

And now that Tom had opened to him, Orion felt that he needed to convey some of his feelings to Tom. Orion gently touched the edge of the small portrait and said softly, "You mean a lot to me, you know? I can confide in you and I feel I trust you. You understand the darkest parts of me, you know the worst of my past…and you make me want to be stronger and better." He looked into Tom's dark blue eyes and continued, "I have never told you directly how much I care for you, but I do, deeply."

Tom's eyes sparkled and he said in a warm low voice, "I care for you too, Orion. I think that you're the only one I have ever truly cared for."

Orion beamed at him and said in a whisper before falling asleep, "I sometimes wished you were real."

Tom looked at the beautiful sleeping young man and whispered, "I am and someday you'll be mine."

* * *

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. The Red Buffoon taunted him every chance he got, Draco continued to ignore him, the Hufflepuffs looked at him as if he would jump at them to cast the killing curse, the Gryffindors murmured at his back about him being a Death Eater or possibly the next Dark Lord, the Ravenclaws looked at him as if he was some interesting specimen to be examined, some girls blushed when he glanced at them and whispered about his dark mysterious ways, Snape glowered at him from the teachers' table, and Dumbledore kept shooting him twinkling glances. Orion had to practice great restrain to not hex them all into oblivion. 

Classes seemed ridiculously easy to him and he had already assigned the task to learn everything she could about the Chamber of Secrets to Calypso. She had been extremely excited at the prospect of finding it and scampered to the library every time she could. He thanked Morgana daily for Lezander's presence by his side.

Today, in the morning, Vagnarov had pulled him apart to let him know that the weighing of the wands was to occur after the day's last class. Orion still had no clue what to do about it. Finally he had concocted a desperate plan. He had taken notice of his friends' wands and had discovered that Lezander's wand had a similar length and color to his Death and Life wand.

After breakfast he pulled Lezander into an empty classroom after making certain there weren't any portraits and then cast silencing spells around them.

"Lez, I need you to do me a favor," said Orion urgently.

Lezander arched an eyebrow and said, "Well, what is it?"

"I need to borrow your wand today and also for the tasks," replied Orion.

Lezander frowned, "Why? Just use your wand, Orion."

Orion shook his head, "No, I can't. Today's the weighing of the wands and I don't want anyone inspecting mine. It's powerful, you see, and Vagnarov told me to keep a low profile."

"But Orion, my wand won't work too well for you," said Lezander, "You need a good wand for the tasks."

"That doesn't matter, I won't be using powerful spells anyway. Your wand will be sufficient," replied Orion, "And during the tasks I will be keeping my real wand hidden somewhere in case I need it."

Lezander looked at his wand and then at Orion's, "They do look somewhat similar, but if someone inspected them closely they would see they're different."

"I'll use my wand during classes because the teachers never pay attention to the students' wands and during the tasks everyone will be watching from a safe distance, so no one will know that I'm switching wands. Please, Lez, do me this favor," said Orion pleadingly, "The weighing of the wands will be after classes but it's best if we switch wands now so that no one notices."

"Alright," said Lezander while giving his wand to Orion, "Take it."

Orion smiled at him, "Thanks." But then he was reluctant to give his wand to Lezander. He didn't know why but he didn't want anyone else touching it. He opened his school bag and searched for the Phoenix wand. He gave it to Lezander, "Here, use this one."

Lezander cocked an eyebrow, "You have another one?"

"Yes," replied Orion impatiently, "But I stole it, so keep it out of sight from Dumbledore and Ollivander, though you won't be seeing him so there's no concern for that."

Lezander gaped at him and whispered urgently, "You stole a wand? Are you insane? And who is Ollivander?"

Orion quickly described the man and told him what had happened that day at the wandmaker's store.

"He saw your scar?" asked Lezander in wonder. Then he added urgently, "And you'll be seeing him at the weighing of the wands? How will you keep your scar hidden?"

Orion grimaced thinking about his plan and said, "I have it covered already, don't worry." Then he looked at Lezander and asked, "Your wand is a Gregorovitch creation, right?"

Lezander nodded and replied, "Yes, its core is made of Thestral blood."

"Uhm, unusual but not shockingly so. Gregorovitch uses unconventional cores, it'll pass examination," said Orion pensively.

During the day's classes Lezander could barely make Orion's Phoenix wand work and Orion discreetly cast the spells for Lezander and no one noticed. Orion could use Lezander's wand but it really wasn't powerful in his hands, but well, it would only be for that day. During the tasks the classes were cancelled so they wouldn't have to go through this again.

Finally, they had the last class of the day. A class that was instrumental for Orion's plans to hide his scar.

Calypso, Lezander and Orion walked calmly towards their first Potions class at Hogwarts. Regrettably it was a double Potions class with the Gryffindors.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the Death Eater spawn," said Weasley to Finnegan and Thomas the moment he got within earshot of Orion. "How they allowed him to become a champion I don't know. Probably used a dark spell to confound the Goblet of Fire. But well, it's probably for the best…Half the Triwizard champions have died…how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Black? I just hope you go down slowly and painfully, nothing less than your kind deserves."

Finnegan and Thomas guffawed and Calypso took out her wand quickly and aimed it at Weasley.

"Shut your trap, Weasel," she spat angrily, "He's a champion and a magnificent dueler, he could easily complete any task and could whip your ass in a blink of an eye. And I don't know who you think you are. You come from a pathetic family of bloodtraitors, if anyone deserves pain it's you."

Ron turned red in anger and threateningly advanced towards her while saying, "Need your little girlfriend to protect you, Black? Can't stand up for yourself?"

Orion was calmly standing by Calypso's side and he said with a cold smirk, "I would personally love to see her hexing you into oblivion. So I'll defer to her and let her have all the fun."

The Slytherins that arrived stood besides them and the Gryffindors were behind Weasley. Just at that moment Draco decided to make his appearance and he took in the scene with an arched eyebrow and then he looked at Longbottom, who was unobtrusively standing behind the bunch of Gryffindors. The boy had had a couple of rough days as well. Almost the whole of Hogwarts had turned against him proclaiming him to be a cheater while they proudly supported Cedric. Only Granger and a few other Gryffindors took his side.

Draco smugly pointed at a large badge on his chest that flashed the words: SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY – THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

He flashed the Gryffindors a nasty smile and said, "Like them, Longbottom? And this isn't all they do, look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green: FATBOTTOM STINKS!

The Slytherins howled with laughter. While Draco passed them more badges and each of them pressed their badges too after pinning them on their robes, until the message FATBOTTOM STINKS was shining brightly all around them.

Orion had to admit that Draco was creative and he saw that Calypso and Lezander looked amused. The Gryffindors weren't laughing but they weren't sticking up for Longbottom either.

Granger broke through the crowd and said sarcastically to Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls who were laughing harder than anyone, "Oh very funny, really witty."

"Want one, Granger?" said Draco, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

"Funnunculus!" Longbottom unexpectedly yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Draco.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles; Longbottom's hit Goyle in the face, and Draco's hit Granger. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up, Granger, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" said Longbottom while he hurried forward to see what was wrong with her. He dragged Granger's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Her front teeth, already larger than average, were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin. Panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived.

The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Draco and said, "Explain."

"Longbottom attacked me, sir -"

"They attacked each other at the same time!" shouted some Gryffindor.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" said someone.

Longbottom looked shaky under Snape's hard gaze but he made Granger remove her hand to show Snape her teeth.

Pansy and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Granger from behind Snape's back. Even Weasley and his mates were quietly sniggering.

Snape looked coldly at Granger and then said, "I see no difference."

Granger let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

Snape turned to look at them and said sternly, "Now, all of you, get into the classroom before I start taking points!"

Orion saw Snape catching Draco's badge with his eyes and the wizard's lips curled into a nasty amused smirk.

Calypso, Orion and Lezander sat at the Slytherin side of the classroom and started getting their things out. Orion froze when he searched his school bag and didn't find his potions textbook. He remembered Narcissa buying the new textbooks that were used at Hogwarts and sending them by owl to Durmstrang. Orion frowned, had he left it at Durmstrang?

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You will prepare your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one.."

Snape's eyes met Orion's, and Orion knew that Snape had the intention of poisoning him in front of the whole classroom and make him drink the worst brewed antidote of some student. Probably Longbottom's, he thought wryly.

Orion raised his hand and said politely, "Excuse me, Professor Snape. It seems that I left my textbook at Durmstrang. Is it alright if I share one with someone for this lesson?"

Snape sneered at him, "Too high and mighty to remember to come prepared for classes, Mr. Black? I'm sure they spoil you at Durmstrang but I will not have you disrupting any of my students for your benefit." He pointed towards a shelf filled with tattered old books and bit out, "You'll use one of those."

Orion nodded and calmly strode towards the shelf. He absentmindedly took one and went back to work on his potion. He opened the book and saw that the margins were filled with words written in small scrunched letters. Comments were inserted in the author's brewing instructions. Orion frowned and looked at the cover. It was a NEWT level Potion's textbook! Well, he wasn't about to ask again for another book. He remembered this potion from his Durmstrang's lessons, so he started brewing the antidote. He had also taken out the key ingredients for his plan. He just had to wait for the perfect occasion.

Snape went on with his class and Calypso intently listened to him. When Orion looked at her, he saw that she seemed to be mesmerized. Orion's eyes widened and he looked from Snape, to her, and back. He held back a bark of laughter and elbowed Lezander while jerking his head towards her. Lezander looked at her and his eyes glinted in amusement.

While Snape was busy inspecting cauldrons, Orion leaned towards her and whispered, "Has someone caught your interest, little Calypso?"

She blushed but said stoically, "I haven't the foggiest idea of what you're referring to."

Orion chuckled and said tauntingly, "I think someone is developing a crush."

Calypso turned up her nose at him and replied smoothly, "You're delusional. Now leave me alone so that I can finish this."

Orion shook his head, "I can help you, you know? I can shorten your skirt with a spell and pop some buttons from your blouse and you just have to lean over his desk and while you flutter your lovely eyelashes, and say to him with a shivering voice, "Potions Master, please, I see that you have been through a couple of dry-ink years, would you like to dip your quill in my inkpot?"

Lezander exploded into laughter and Calypso blushed fiercely while she repeatedly slapped Orion on his head and shrieked, "Orion! You're disgusting! Lewd! Obscene! ..."

Snape spun angrily towards them and snarled, "Ms. Rosier, Mr. Black, why are you disrupting my class?"

Calypso sniffed and turned up her nose indignantly. Her face was completely flushed and she seemed unable to look at Snape. Orion took pity and said, "Excuse me, sir, it was my fault."

Snape malevolently sneered at him, "Of course it was, not that I expected any better considering who your father was. You're an undisciplined, arrogant, insolent mutt, just like him."

Weasley and his chums broke into sniggers but the Slytherins remained silent. Orion furiously clenched his hands into fists but maintained a composed and blank face. He would not give Snape the satisfaction of seeing how much it angered him, how much it hurt him when anyone criticized his father, he would be revealing a weakness if he did.

Seeing that the boy wouldn't bite the bait, Snape angrily snapped, "Detention with me Black! Tomorrow after class!" And he swirled around to continue his inspection of the cauldrons.

After a while of more silent brewing, the moment came for Orion to take action. He inspected his potion. The dragon blood would react just like he wanted when he added the aconite. He surreptitiously and wandlessly cast shielding spells for his face and body, leaving only his forehead unprotected. He took a deep breath and threw the aconite in.

The reaction was instant. The potion bubbled dangerously and immediately a small explosion burst through the cauldron, while potion splashed on Orion's forehead. He hissed when he felt the burning pain.

Snape was bellowing at him for his incompetence while adding more detentions when someone knocked on the dungeon door and burst in. It was a small Gryffindor.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Neville Longbottom and Orion Black upstairs," said the small boy.

Snape stared down his hooked nose at the boy and said coldly, "They have another hour of Potions to complete, Mr. Creevey. They will come upstairs when this class is finished."

The boy went pink, "Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs.."

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Black, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked the boy, "All the champions..."

"Very well!" snarled Snape, "Longbottom, Black - take your bags and get out of my sight!"

Orion put his used potions book in his bag and cursed his luck. He had thought he would have been able to get out of the class and go to the infirmary before he was called. He thought they would have waited for the champions to finish their classes. He had conjured a napkin to remove the potion but the skin on his forehead was burnt and it stung painfully. He needed to get a bandage over it. Ollivander could see through glamours but he couldn't see through clothes and therefore, wouldn't see through the bandage. He had discovered in a book about magical creatures that the old man had harpy blood in him. The man's weird eyes had been the give away. And Moody could see through the bandage but not through his blood glamour. He had thought that the solution was perfect, pain aside. A potions accident was quite usual so nobody would suspect anything.

He left the classroom giving reassuring smiles to Calypso and Lezander and when he was in the hallway he said to the small boy and Longbottom, "Look, I have to take care of this injury first. Tell them I'll be there as soon as possible. Where are they?"

The small Gryffindor replied, "In the old transfiguration classroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, thanks," said Orion before sprinting towards the infirmary.

The school medi-nurse, Madame Pomfrey, while clicking her tongue and complaining about careless students, easily remedied his injury by applying a thick ointment and wrapping a bandage around his forehead. She told him that by tomorrow night his skin would be as good as new.

* * *

When he entered the classroom he saw Bagman sitting on one of the chairs in the middle of the room, talking to a blonde witch that Orion had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes. 

Longbottom was standing quietly alone and Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. She looked a good deal happier than Orion had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Orion, "Ah, here he is at last! This is Rita Skeeter," he said, gesturing toward the blonde witch in magenta, "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Orion and Neville.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Orion and Neville before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Orion. "The youngest champions, you know…"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is, if they have no objections?"

"Er -" said Longbottom.

Orion looked at Rita contemplatively. He had read her articles before and he had despised the things she had written about his father after the Kiss and he could see a nasty glint in her eyes that didn't forebode anything good for him, but she could have her uses. After all, a journalist held a lot of power to sway public opinion. She could become an asset. Orion simply nodded his head.

"Lovely," said Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Orion's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering Longbottom with her other hand out of the room and opening a nearby door.

"We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see…ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard. Orion shook his arm from her tight grip and said coldly, "I think not, Madame. If we're going to give you juicy information you could at least find somewhere decent where to conduct your interrogation."

She looked at him startled, as if she hadn't expected to be contradicted by a little boy, before giving him a false sugary smile, "Of course, of course." She opened another door that led to an empty classroom and Orion confidently strode in while Longbottom trailed behind Skeeter.

"Lovely," said Skeeter while dragging two chairs in front of her and seating in one facing them, "Let's see now.." She unsnapped her crocodile-skin handbag and pulled out a small roll of purple parchment and an acid-green quill, which with the wave of her wand sprung into midair and rested its tip on the floating parchment.

"You won't mind, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

"As you please," said Orion indifferently.

Skeeter's smile widened, "Testing…my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter." The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment: Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations...

"Perfect," said Skeeter and then she turned to Longbottom, "So, Neville, what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Er…I didn't enter.." said Neville hesitantly while looking at the quill in apprehension, which was dashing across the parchment, and in its wake Orion could make out a fresh sentence: A frail, unsure boy, tormented by his tragic past, trying and failing to live up to his father's reputation...

Orion held back a laugh. The woman was priceless!

"Ignore the quill, Neville," said Skeeter firmly, "Now, why did you decide to enter the tournament?"

"I didn't," said Neville quietly, "I don't know how my name got into the Goblet..."

Skeeter raised a heavily penciled eyebrow, "Come now, Neville, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. My readers will love it."

"But I didn't," repeated Neville nervously, "I don't know who -"

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter, "Champions have died in the past, haven't they? Do you feel excited? Nervous?"

"Nervous…I suppose," said Neville squirming uncomfortably.

Skeeter, watching him closely, said, "How would you say that your parents' situation affected you?"

"Er," said Neville while his eyes filled with sadness.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to the Longbottom name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because you've always been in your father's shadow. Even if he's out of commission now, completely unaware of his surroundings, he used to be an important Auror, perhaps you felt the need to prove yourself-" said Skeeter.

Neville interrupted her a little bit forcefully, "I didn't enter and my father isn't out of commis-"

"Are your parents aware of you when you visit them at St. Mungo's? Do they know who you are?" said Skeeter, talking over him.

"No," said Neville curtly while his body shook a bit.

"How do you think they'd feel if they were able to know that you broke the Age Line and entered the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Frowning, Neville avoided her gaze and Orion looked down at words the quill had just written: Tears fill those doe-like eyes as our conversation turns to the parents that were driven into insanity under the Cruciatus Curse...

"Stop writing about my parents!" cried Neville shakily.

Skeeter lifted an eyebrow and turned to Orion, "And you, what a surprise! The unknown son of the only convicted Death Eater that managed to escape from Azkaban only to receive the Dementor's Kiss afterwards. How did he escape from Azkaban? How did you feel when you heard that your father had been Kissed?"

Orion tensed but replied with a blank face and even voice, "I felt appalled at the English Ministry of Magic's lawlessness. My father never received a trial and therefore his conviction and the Dementor's Kiss he received were a clear breach of the law and his wizarding rights."

She looked at him in interest, "Your father was a close friend of the Potters. How did you feel when you learned that it was his betrayal to his friends that caused the Potters to be murdered by You-Know-Who and ended in the disappearance of the Boy Who Lived? That your father was responsible for the boy's presumed death?"

"My father was their friend," said Orion nonchalantly, "But it was never proven that he betrayed them. He never had the chance to defend himself against the charges, did he? Isn't it a little bit fishy that the Ministry didn't give him a trial when all the other suspected Death Eaters were?"

"Are you implying that the Ministry was behind the Potter's assassination and proceeded to use your father as an escape-goat?" said Skeeter with a delighted glint in her eyes.

Orion waved his hand dismissively, "None at all, I was merely pointing out the Ministry's incompetence at following their own laws." Then he added to stir the questions to the subject he wanted to broach, "And if the English Ministry is able to break their laws with impunity it isn't so surprising that the same is happening at Hogwarts during the Tournament."

"Certainly," said Skeeter excitedly, "How do you feel about Neville breaking the Tournament's rules and entering the competition?"

Orion smiled at her, "I don't really think it's his fault, after all, it was Dumbledore's responsibility to protect his younger students and prevent such a thing from happening."

"Indeed," said Skeeter joyfully, "Do you share the opinion that Dumbledore is getting too senile and is slacking in his duties?"

Orion smirked at her mischievously, "I don't know much about him but what happened with Neville seems to indicate neglect from his part." He made his face take a thoughtful expression and added, "Perhaps his inaction should be inspected more closely, after all, this is not the first time that his students have been put in danger and that he wasn't able to protect them. I remember reading something about a girl that disappeared during her first year…"

"Yes!" said Skeeter excitedly, "The poor Ginevra Weasley who apparently opened the Chamber of Secrets and was devoured by the monster inside…"

Before Skeeter could continue her interrogation, the door was pulled open and Dumbledore stood looking down at them.

"Dumbledore!" cried Skeeter, with every appearance of delight, but Orion noticed that her quill and the parchment had suddenly vanished, "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her large hands to Dumbledore, "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed, "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if two of our champions are hidden in a classroom."

Regretful that the subtle Dumbledore-bashing session with Skeeter had to end, Orion stood up. While Neville trailed after Dumbledore, he turned towards Skeeter before leaving the classroom and told her in a whisper, "You know, I'm sure some of the Slytherins could give you interesting information about the Tournament and Dumbledore if you manage to get into Hogwarts' grounds undetected."

Skeeter's eyes sparkled in delight and she gave him a small devious smile, "I think it could be arranged, and perhaps you could continue to give me your refreshing views upon matters?"

Orion smiled at her charmingly, "Of course, it would be my pleasure to work with such a renowned and respected journalist."

"Excellent," said Skeeter with a sugary smile, "I'll be owling you soon to make the arrangements."

"I'm already looking forwards to it," replied Orion with a conspiratorial smirk.

When Orion entered the room the other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down next to Cedric and made sure that his bandage was in place. He looked up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting: Master Vagnarov, Madame Maxime, Crouch, and Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner and Orion saw her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

He continued checking the wands and finally it was Orion's turn.

"Hmm," said Ollivander while holding Lezander's wand, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however…" He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes... Thestral blood?" he shot at Orion, who nodded. "Rather unusual…quite rigid….Avis!" A number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

Orion saw Vagnarov shooting him an inquiring look and Dumbledore had a somewhat thoughtful and puzzled expression on his face.

Then they went into a photo session that seemed to take ages and Orion was finally free. Orion smiled in triumph. His plan had worked and Ollivander was none the wiser.

* * *

The next day he was sitting with Calypso at the library while they worked on some essays. Skeeter's article had been in the Prophet's morning issue and Orion was very pleased with himself. Skeeter had cast him in a favorable light saying that he was a sensible and clever boy with good chances of winning the Tournament and that had had to suffer great injustices at the hand of the Ministry of Magic. It touched the subject of the lack of trial for his father and then denounced the Ministry's incompetence. But it was mostly centered in portraying Dumbledore as a senile old fool that couldn't protect his students anymore. She basically worked on the ideas that Orion had fed her, bringing up again the Chamber of Secrets affair and the death of Ginevra Weasley and then Neville's participation in the Tournament. She depicted Neville as a poor perturbed child, traumatized by his parents' tragic situation that had resorted to enter into the dangerous Tournament because he was in want of attention. All in all, it was an excellent article, just what Orion had wished for. He had told Calypso about the whole thing with Skeeter and she had been delighted with his idea. She thought that Skeeter could be a great tool and was already planning on things to tell her. Calypso also thought that it would be a good idea to bring Draco with them when they met Skeeter, since as a Malfoy she would value his opinion. Now they only had to wait for Skeeter's letter. 

Orion turned to Calypso and asked with curiosity, "Yesterday you called the Red Buffoon a bloodtraitor. Is it just because his family is light and they defend muggles?"

Calypso frowned at him, "Don't you know about the Prewetts?"

"Who?" asked Orion in confusion. Then he remembered something, "Ah, yes, there were some Prewett brothers that died during the last war, right?"

Calypso nodded and said, "Yes, they fought for the Light side. Weasley's mother was their sister. So Weasley is from their line. The Prewetts were a very old dark pureblood line. Some time ago they started marrying into pureblooded light families, so in time their bloodline lost its dark magic and their descendants started being born with light magical blood. That's why they're considered to be bloodtraitors, because they allowed their dark magic to die and they turned their bloodline into a light one."

"Why would they do that? They basically weakened their own bloodline! They lost their dark magic!" exclaimed Orion.

"It was for political reasons. When the dark wizards starting losing ground against the light wizards, some families chose to turn sides and ingratiate themselves with the light magical community instead of staying firm in their beliefs," explained Calypso, "So they basically betrayed their ancestors and their own magic just to be accepted by the side that was winning and have a more comfortable life. And considering that we are a minority and our bloodlines need strengthening, the actions of those families that betrayed our kind are considered to be unforgivable. We are few as it is in comparison to the light wizards and the loss of an old pureblood dark bloodline is catastrophic for us, because it limits our dark blood pool and force us to intermarry more to prevent the extinction of our magic."

"I see," said Orion, "That's horrible, it really is a betrayal of the worst kind."

Calypso nodded her head and said sadly, "It is. We have been losing ground for many centuries now. In the past, I used to fear that if we didn't do something soon more families would start turning to the other side, just to be on the winning side." Then she added brightly, "But now we really got a chance. With Him back we have the opportunity of finally winning and being the dominant wizarding kind and in time that would mean that more families would turn dark and our dark magic will be as strong as it was before."

"But how can light families turn dark?" asked Orion, "No dark pureblood family would ever marry into one because their heirs would be weaker."

"The light families can marry into weaker impure dark lines and in time their descendants would have enough dark magic to marry into the more pure dark lines, and thus our community would grow," said Calypso patiently.

Orion retorted pensively, "That makes sense and it's a good plan." Then he looked at her, "This war really is a war for the survival of our magic, isn't it?"

"It is for us," replied Calypso, "For the light wizards it's for dominance and to maintain the status quo."

Orion mused over the information and then said excitedly, "It could also work with the muggleborns, couldn't it?"

Calypso said with distaste, "Our kind mixing with muggleborns? I think not."

"But Calypso, think about it," said Orion persistently, "If light families can turn dark, why couldn't it be the same with muggleborns?"

"Because they have no type of magical blood to speak of, Orion," said Calypso sternly, "Their magic is neutral, and thus doesn't have the power that light or dark blood has."

"But they have magic," insisted Orion, "We simply don't understand where it comes from. It must be a mutation from the magicless blood of the muggles, a sort of evolutionary step. And they can just as well mix with impure dark bloodlines and start having darkblooded descendants."

"But they are still far too different from us. And their culture!" said Calypso with a disgusted expression, "Just imagine them tainting our traditions with their prejudices and ignorance."

Orion huffed, "They can be taught."

"Perhaps, but they're raised as muggles, that isn't something easily changed," replied Calypso curtly.

Orion turned thoughtful and said, "If they were raised in the magical community from infancy it wouldn't be a problem."

Calypso raised an eyebrow and Orion continued, "We can detect when magical children are born into a muggle family, can we not?"

"They are detected when they have their first outburst of accidental magic," answered Calypso.

"Then they could be taken away from the muggles and adopted by a dark magical family. Maybe not by the purer families, but by the lesser ones. They would be raised as one of us and our numbers would increase," said Orion excitedly.

"And don't you think that's a little bit cruel? To just take a child away from his muggle parents?" replied Calypso unconvinced.

"Not really," said Orion calmly, "I think we would be doing them a favor. While some muggleborns are accepted by their parents, there are many that aren't." Then he added bitterly, "They're considered weird and frowned upon by their relatives. And they wouldn't go through the whole culture shock and identity problems. They would know from a start that they're wizards, it wouldn't be thrown upon them at eleven, and they would be able to naturally fit in our community."

"And what about their parents? Don't you think they would have something to say about the kidnapping of their children?" asked Calypso with a frown.

"They could be obliviated," said Orion nonchalantly, "Magical children don't belong with muggles, Calypso. They need to be in a magical environment so that their magic stabilizes from infancy, so that they're magically stronger."

"I know that," said Calypso with a sigh, "But I really don't see any of the dark purebloods willingly adopting muggleborns, Orion."

Orion shrugged his shoulders, "Not the most important families, perhaps, but the lesser ones could. It's a matter of policy. If we had control of the Ministry of Magic, laws could be passed and agencies could be established. Incentives could be created and if it was seen with favorable eyes, the impurer dark families would start adopting just to have a better social and political standing."

"Perhaps it could work," said Calypso contemplatively.

Orion grinned at her, "Think about it, Calypso. I believe it could be a solution to the muggleborn problem. We wouldn't have the safety issues we have now, about the families of the muggleborns yapping about our existence. And all the discrimination against muggleborns would end. It would be beneficial for them and for us."

"Uhm, maybe," said Calypso, eyes shinning with interest, "I would have to research more about their blood and type of magic, just to make sure that it's safe for us to mix our blood with theirs and to see the long-run repercussion to our bloodlines…"

Orion smiled at her, "Then research all you like and let me know of your discoveries."

"I will," said Calypso with a grin, "It's not a bad idea but it needs to be supported by evidence. We cannot jump into it without knowing how it will affect our magic."

Orion nodded, "I agree. It's something that needs to be studied carefully. It's just an idea for the future." Then he added with a sigh, "Anyway, we first need to win the war."

"Yes we do," said Calypso tersely.

She left to write some essay in her dormitory and Orion remained at the library silently musing about it. He broke from his reverie when he was confronted by Granger.

The bushy haired girl regarded him with narrowed brown eyes and said, "I overheard your conversation."

Orion cocked an eyebrow and motioned for her to take a seat. She sat primly in front of him and said, "I don't think you have any idea of what you're talking about. Muggles don't discriminate magical children and your idea about kidnapping children and obliviating their parents is insidious."

Orion snorted and replied coldly, "I think I have a very good idea about how muggles treat magical children. I was raised by them."

Granger's eyes widened and then she said suspiciously, "You're a pureblood, how's that possible?"

"My father spent all my childhood in Azkaban. I'm sure you've heard of him," said Orion with a smirk. Granger shifted uncomfortably in her seat but nodded and Orion continued, "I was left in a muggle orphanage and believe me when I tell you that they didn't think that my magic tricks were cute." He regarded her coldly and added, "They tried to beat the magic out of me."

She gasped but then said softly, "Orphanages can be horrible places, but magical children aren't treated that way by their relatives-"

Orion's eyes flashed and he interrupted her angrily, "Some are!"

Granger's eyes widened at his outburst and Orion calmed downed and continued, "I assume that your parents are nice to you and have accepted you but not all muggles react that way. You can't be naïve enough to think that. I have heard of cases where the children's own relatives rejected them and physically abused them because they were considered abnormalities, even though they knew that the magical world existed."

She looked at him with intelligent eyes, "You speak from personal experience. I thought you said you were raised in an orphanage."

Orion looked at her in concealed wonder. She was sharp indeed. He waved his hand dismissively and replied, "I wasn't speaking from personal experience. I'm a pureblood and I don't have muggle relatives. I was just sharing with you something I've heard."

She didn't seem convinced but said, "Those cases are regrettable indeed, but it's not fair to remove magical children from parents that love them. I would agree with your ideas if they were only applied to the mistreated children."

"And how would you detect them from the others?" asked Orion, "There's no way to know. Abused children are too scared to call for help and abusive relatives always cover their tracks. And besides, don't tell me that you don't feel torn between the two worlds. Don't tell me that you wouldn't have liked to know that you were a witch from the beginning and that you didn't suffer through your first year when confronted with such a different world. You would have been more magically powerful if you had been raised in a magical household. You wouldn't have been discriminated against if you were part of a wizarding family."

Granger frowned and replied, "It was difficult and of course that I would have liked to know from the start but I wouldn't give up my parents just to have the advantages that you speak of."

"Of course not, not now, anyway, because you grew up with them. But if you had been adopted when you were a child you would have loved your wizarding parents just as much. And in the case of the abused children, they would have been saved from a world of pain," said Orion calmly, "Magical children are never abused in dark families. You mustn't think only of your case, think about all the other that aren't as lucky as you are and that don't have understanding parents."

"I still don't think it's morally correct," insisted the girl.

Orion sighed, "It may not be but it's the best solution. It's either that or what is happening now, purebloods looking down their noses at muggleborns and muggleborns trying to cope with everything. And with the constant threat that muggles might discover us and hunt us down."

Granger frowned and said, "Muggles wouldn't kill us-"

Orion snorted and replied, "You can't be for real. Muggles wouldn't hesitate of using us or killing us if they perceive we're a threat. They outnumber us by millions. They could easily use us as lab rats to study how we became magical in order for them to gain our abilities or they could be scared shitless of us and kill us with the punch of a button. Muggle history shows that they always destroy what they don't understand or what they think is dangerous for them. How easy it would be for them to kill us with machine guns and drop bombs at our communities. Not even the strongest of wards could shield us from muggle nukes."

"You seem to know a lot about muggles," said Granger shooting him a suspicious glance.

Orion replied evenly, "As I said before, I was raised in a muggle orphanage. Of course I know what their technology is capable of doing and how their minds work."

She hummed and Orion added, "Look, ponder about what I said to my friend and I'll be glad to hear about any other satisfactory solution that you may come up with."

He rose from his seat but she asked, "Was it true?" Orion looked at her expectantly and she continued, "About the extinction of your magic."

Orion pierced her with his green eyes and replied truthfully, "It is."

"And about the different types of magic and that for dark magic to continue dark families must marry into other dark families?"

"Yes, it's all true," replied Orion patiently.

She turned pensive and said, "But isn't dark magic, er, used for evil purposes?"

Orion snorted, "That's crap. It's simply a different kind of magic, an earthbound type of magic. More raw and wild but also more powerful. It can only be controlled by wizards with dark blood so that's why light wizards fear it. But magic in itself isn't evil, it's the wizard that decides how it's used."

"And wouldn't the dark wizards subject us to an age of terror if they ever took over?" she asked briskly, "They killed thousands of innocents in the last war. They tortured muggles and muggleborns for their own sadistic pleasure. The light wizards were the only ones who did something to protect-"

Orion interrupted her and said tartly, "The light wizards killed just as many of our kind. They outnumbered us greatly and didn't spare our innocents either. They aren't the immaculate saviors that they like to portray. Just think about all the magical and dark creatures that are currently under their yoke – "House-elves" she said under her breath - while being denied equal rights." He sighed and continued, "You've been brainwashed, Granger. You're in a light school so I didn't expect anything else but I would have thought that a witch as intelligent as you're reputed to be was capable of independent thought. I would advice you to form your own opinions and learn more about dark magic and dark wizards before spouting whatever biased and bigoted ideas you're being fed."

Granger frowned but didn't reply. Orion stood up once again and said, "Bye, Granger."

"Hermione," she said extending her hand.

Orion looked at her with an arched eyebrow and shook her hand, "Orion."

She gave him a small tentative smile and said, "I'll think about what you've said. I honestly didn't know much about what I've heard here but I think it's interesting and I always strive to know as much as I can about magic and wizarding kind."

Orion raised his eyebrows while returning her smile and said, "You're unusual, Hermione. And I say that in the best sense."

"You're not what I expected either, for a dark pureblood," she said.

Orion smirked at her, "What an interesting pair we make."

Then he left her to her own musings.


	23. First Task & Entrance found

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter so much. It didn't have much action and I was wary that you would find it boring. Glad to see that wasn't the case. This chapter has a bit more action and the next one is one of the most exciting chapters, at least in my opinion. I have already written it but I think I'll wait for four days or so before posting it, so that people have time to read and review this one.

I hadn't read the Dark Kingdom, but since so many of you talked about it, I did! It's amazing, it's quite what Orion was talking about. I did get ideas from one fic to form Orion's opinion of how to integrate muggleborns in the wizarding community. I read about the obliviate thing in one fic whose title I don't remember, muggleborns were wards of the state there, they weren't adopted but they were raised as wizards and therefore didn't have problems integrating. But the Dark Kingdom is more similar, but the main differences with my fic is that muggleborns wouldn't be adopted by purebloods –those families don't need additional social standing so they wouldn't have the incentives plus they dislike muggleborns too much, the social and political incentive wouldn't be enough for them – they would be adopted by impurer dark families who aren't as supercilious about blood since they themselves aren't 100 percent pure and they would benefit politically with going along with the new Ministry's muggleborn policy; the muggleborns would live with a lesser dark family but they wouldn't be given the status of a pureblood, not like what happened in Dark Kingdom where Hermione was given the status of a Malfoy; they would simply be accepted as part of an unimportant dark family and they would marry into another such family in order to start producing children with muggle and dark blood, whose descendants would have darker blood as they kept marrying with other dark families; and finally muggleborns wouldn't lose their memories, they would be taken very young, around three or so, and in time it their adoptive parents would tell them the truth since they would find out when they're older anyway and they need to learn to accept that it was done for the best. In general, that's the idea. As you can tell it's not a perfect solution, the prejudice against muggleborns wouldn't disappear overnight. It's mainly a long-term plan to mix their blood with dark blood without loosing the dark magic and to make the dark purebloods accept them eventually. It was my intention all along to make Orion's solution imperfect, since he's not aiming for an utopia, just a practical solution, and it wouldn't be credible that Orion was able to resolve all the problems of the wizarding world on the spur of the moment.

Thanks for your review, Perfect Marionnette, and to answer your questions about how Snape treats Orion: Snape doesn't know that Orion is a follower of Voldemort since Voldemort is still suspicious of Snape and when Orion has been summoned, Snape wasn't. But the reason why Snape dislikes Orion so much is because he's Sirius Black's son, even if he knew that Orion was in the Dark Order, he would still dislike him and probably even more because at this time Snape is truly loyal to Dumbledore, just like in the books.

Read and Review please!

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

Weeks flew by and Orion started a tentative acquaintance with Hermione. He had to admit that despite her bias against the dark wizards, he had started to like her. After all, her prejudiced opinions weren't completely her fault. She was closed-minded and it took a lot of debates to sway her opinions but at least she was interested in learning the truth. She had pestered him for books - since Hogwarts' library didn't contain books about the dark wizarding community or their magic - and Orion had relented and had lent her some of his favorite books on their history. They surreptitiously met – after Orion's insistence of keeping their meetings a secret since he didn't want Dumbledore to find out - to discuss what she had read and Orion proudly realized that she was progressing and becoming a little bit more objective about the dark wizards.

Lessons were easy and though Snape was always nasty with him he couldn't find anything to criticize about his potions. Orion wasn't excellent but he could easily follow instructions and his potions always turned out alright. He had immediately purchased by owl his Potions textbook but he still kept the tattered old one. He had started to read it during the nights, not the text itself but the writings the student had made. The owner of the book was someone that called himself the Half-Blood Prince and Orion had to admit that he had been brilliant. The boy had created a lot of useful dark spells and his insight of Potions was amazing.

The classes he attended at Durmstrang, using the portkey, were becoming more interesting. In Human Transformation they were beginning to study the animagi transformation and Orion was surprised to discover that dark wizards used a ritual to discover their inner animagus, if they had the ability of becoming one. The professor had told them that they would be going through the ritual after Christmas holidays and Orion wondered if his revealed animagus would be his eagle form or another. Was it even possible to have several forms? He couldn't ask the teacher since he didn't want anyone knowing that he was already an animagus, so he would have to wait patiently for the ritual. At Occlumency & Legilimency, Orion kept practicing his legilimency and was slowly but constantly improving. They had also learned how to use a pensieve and the ways of seeing memories, making duplicates, manipulating and altering them. Orion had known only the basics and those lessons had been fascinating. Dark Spell Creation and the Dark Arts classes were as interesting as ever and were still his favorites.

Orion had also received a letter from Skeeter, where he was surprised to discover that she was an animagus and she had asked to meet some students in her beetle form. He had written to her saying that Calypso and Draco would be meeting with her to give her information for her articles. He had other things to take care of. Draco had accepted the task but he was still acting weirdly around Orion.

On November twenty-first, the first Hogsmeade weekend and three days away from the First Task, Orion decided to confront Draco.

Before they were about to leave the castle with the group of Slytherins, he pulled him into an empty classroom and after casting silencing spells around them he asked, "Draco, what's going on with you? I know that I screwed up with the whole age restriction thing. I'm really sorry that you couldn't compete-"

Draco said quietly without facing him, "I know that it wasn't your fault."

Orion frowned, "Then why are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you, not anymore. I was angry at the beginning because of the whole age line issue but I realized that you couldn't have known about the change," replied Draco tonelessly, "And Father wrote to me saying that he isn't too disappointed, that I will have other ways of showing my worth."

Orion grabbed Draco's shoulders and turned him around. Draco's face was unreadable, he wore a stoic mask but Orion could see some tendril of emotion in his eyes, a kind of fear and uncertainty. And Lucius' words to Draco sounded a bit harsh to Orion's ears.

"You don't have to show your worth, your father is already very proud of you," said Orion in an attempt to reassure his friend.

Draco laughed mirthlessly, "Is he really? Do you think I can't see the disappointment in his eyes when he looks at me?"

"That's ridiculous, Draco!" said Orion in agitation, "You are extremely intelligent, you get excellent grades, you are a leader in Slytherin House and a good seeker-"

Draco cut him short, "A muggleborn Gryffindor girl surpasses me in some of my classes, I'm not as good a dueler as you are, I have no especial dark abilities, I haven't even learned how to cast Unforgivables-"

"You have time to learn the Dark Arks and you can practice in order to become an excellent dueler, Draco!" said Orion, "And Granger doesn't matter, you're still one of the top students!"

"You don't understand, Orion," said Draco in exasperation, "Everything comes so easily to you. I see the interest that my father takes in you; you're a parselmouth, which is a highly desirable and unique dark gift, you go to Durmstrang and you know more about the Dark Arts than anyone our age, you won Durmstrang's Duelling Tournament and you are a Triwizard Champion, you are my age and you're already included in the Dark Lord's circle! Don't you see that my accomplishments mean nothing next to yours?!"

"I didn't think that it would bother you so much that I became a Champion-" Orion said uncertainly.

"I'm not jealous of you because of that! I'm not jealous of you at all!" said Draco angrily, "Don't think that I'm so immature as to be bothered by that. I'm not as shallow as you perceive me to be-"

"I have never thought that you were-" Orion said softly.

Draco interrupted him with a snort, "I know the image that I portray: the rich spoiled pureblood that has no concerns above how he's going to fix his hair for the day." He paused and said tensely, "I know what's coming, Orion. I might appear to be carefree and unconcerned by I know that things are going to get serious very soon." He sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready for it. I don't know if I'll survive."

Orion's eyes widened and he clutched Draco's upper arms while whispering urgently, "You're concerned about the impending war? That's why you've been acting so weirdly?"

Draco nodded and said in resignation, "I'm concerned about not having what it takes to be a Death Eater. Father has always expected me to become the Dark Lord's right hand, just as he is now."

Orion pierced him with his eyes, "But what do _you_ want, Draco? Excuse me, but bugger your father, it's your life. You don't have to become a Death Eater just to fulfill his expectations."

Draco scoffed, "Do you really think that the Dark Lord would allow me to turn him down? Are you insane? He would torture me and punish Father if I ever rejected the Dark Mark!"

Orion sighed. As much as it pained him it that was the truth, especially for someone like Draco who came from a very powerful and pure dark bloodline. Voldemort would never allow him to escape his clutches. "But do you dislike the idea of becoming a Death Eater?"

"I don't know," said Draco truthfully, "I have been brought up with wonderful heroic tales about the Dark Lord and his loyal followers who fight for our rights. From infancy I knew that my father expected me to follow his path. But I'm not blind. I have seen my father coming back from Death Eater gatherings barely able to walk due to the lingering pain of the Cruciatus. That was not what I had imagined and I don't know if I have the stomach for it. You have already been to Death Eater gatherings-"

"Only to two-" interjected Orion but Draco continued, "And you did very well. I heard Father talking to Uncle Rodolphus over the summer about it. You impressed them. You're my age and you're able to stand in the Dark Lord's circle and do what is required of you-"

Orion shook his head, "Draco, I'm not as strong as you believe. I was horrified about the things I saw and it was really hard for me, but I think that in time one can become used to it. I was only able to torture Greyback and Pettigrew because I have personal reasons to hate them. Do you really think I could easily induce pain to anyone else? To some stranger? Perhaps I could but not without feeling sick for it, at least at first. But I understand that in the end I'll have to stomach it, there's no other way. I came to the conclusion that I can't feel guilty for my actions during the war because to be a good fighter I need to be indifferent to the pain of others. But sometimes I wonder if I'll be able to live with the memories of what I have done when everything ends."

"But at least you're prepared for it, both mentally and magically," insisted Draco, "You're extremely good at the Dark Arts and even my father respects you for it, but what do I have to say for myself? Will I crack under the pressure? Will I be powerful enough to become an Inner Circle Death Eater? Will I even survive the bloody war?"

"You will, Draco," said Orion with determination, "I'll make sure of it. You're not alone in this whole thing. I'll always be there and Calypso and some of our friends as well. And your father will help you also. He loves you, Draco, never doubt that. And I know he's proud of you, he might not show it but I know that he truly is proud of you and that he loves you very much."

Draco looked uncertain and said, "If he does why does he want to put me in a dangerous position? Why does he want me to become a Death Eater?"

"You answered that question yourself a while ago," replied Orion calmly, "The Dark Lord will want you to become a Death Eater and your father knows that, so the only path that's left for him is to make you as good as a Death Eater as you can be. He has already started giving you lessons in the Dark Arts, by preparing you he's protecting you the only way he can. And besides, he believes in our cause and I think he wants you to be involved because after all it's our responsibility to change things for the better. If we want our kind to prosper we have no choice but to fight."

Draco smiled wanly at him, "Maybe you're right."

He still seemed very despondent and Orion wondered if Draco would really be able to manage the horrors of being a Death Eater. He was powerful and smart but had been sheltered his whole life, the transition would be very tough on him. Maybe there was something he could do to spare Draco from taking the Dark Mark. He would have to convince Voldemort somehow….

Orion hugged him and whispered, "We'll manage, don't worry. I share your concerns as well, you aren't alone in this."

Draco hugged him back tightly and sighed softly against Orion's hair. They stood embracing for a while and Orion finally broke the hug to look at Draco in the eyes, "Is everything alright between us, then?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, everything's fine." Then he frowned and added sourly, "I still don't like your boyfriend, though."

Orion rolled his eyes and asked beseechingly, "Could you at least try to be civil towards him?"

Draco huffed in annoyance, "Why don't you just ditch him?"

"Why do you dislike him so much?" asked Orion in exasperation.

Draco seemed to hesitate and then he looked at Orion and said evenly, "He's not good for you."

"Is this just because he's a vampire? I never thought you were prejudiced against dark creatures, Draco," said Orion angrily.

Draco scrunched his nose and replied, "I have nothing against the half-breeds-"

"Draco-" said Orion in warning.

Draco simply waved his hand dismissively and continued, "As I was saying, I have nothing against dark creatures but I think that dark wizards shouldn't mix with them. I simply think you could do better."

"Well, that's my decision to make, isn't it?" said Orion defensively, "I don't criticize your choice in partners."

Draco rolled his eyes, "That's because I don't have one."

Orion smirked and gave a false cough that sounded like "Pansy."

Draco glowered at him and hissed, "She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Could have fooled me by the way you let her coil around your body every time you stay still for two seconds," said Orion scathingly.

Draco elegantly arched a pale eyebrow and said silkily, "Jealous much?"

Orion scoffed, "Of that empty-headed little twit? Sure, as much as I'm envious of the Red Buffoon's mental skills."

Draco snorted and Orion asked with curiosity, "Why don't you have a partner? I know that you have a hoard of girls and boys pinning after you. You're the Slytherin Prince after all. So why don't you date?"

"I've dated and I've fooled around- a lot," Draco said with a smug smirk, "but I'm simply not interested in them." He scoffed, "There isn't anyone at Hogwarts who catches my attention enough to have a relationship with."

Orion arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. Draco's love life was his own affair after all. Then he said, "Will you behave around Lezander? I want to spend this year with you but I won't be able if you're going to be antagonizing him every second."

Draco scowled at him and bit out, "Fine, I'll leave him alone." Then he added dryly, "For the time being."

Orion shot him a glare but decided to take what was being offered and he patted Draco on the back, "Thanks. Now, let's go to Hogsmeade!"

As the two of them walked towards Hogwarts' immense oak doors to join their friends that were waiting for them outside, Orion saw from the corner of his eyes the Weasley twins huddled together in a corner whispering between themselves. Those two were always conspiring about something and it always made him curious. Looking at them he saw that they were staring at some piece of parchment. He slowed his pace and surreptitiously flicked his wand to cast a listening spell and their voices traveled to his ears as if he were standing right besides them: "Gred, look, Filch is moving in the third floor corridor… Shouldn't we wait after Hogsmeade?...No, I want to set those dungbombs before… But we have to track Bagman down, Forge, and he'll be at Hogsmeade now…. Mmm, you're right about that dear brother of mine, alright, let's go… Mischief managed!"

Orion's eyes widened and he cancelled the spell just when he went through the doors. He almost tripped on the stairs from the shock. Those two had the Marauder's Map! By Mordred's wand, how did they manage to obtain it?! Sirius had said that Filch had taken it during their Hogwarts schooldays. Blessed Morgana, that map was priceless! It could help him avoid the teachers during his search for the Chamber of Secrets. How could he get hold of it?

He couldn't plan much since Draco and the other Slytherins dragged Orion, Lezander and Calypso all around Hogsmeade, barely giving them time to absorb everything they were being shown.

* * *

It was around midnight and Orion was seating alone at Durmstrang's dorm common room. He was thinking about all the things he had to do and he still didn't have a clue of how to go about it.Tournament aside, he needed to retrieve his invisibility cloak from Dumbledore's clutches, find the Chamber of Secrets, get the Marauder's Map and somehow discover what Voldemort was up to. He had been thinking about starting to lower his Occlumency shield during the nights. He didn't have any visions anymore because his shields were always raised and it was a blessing to be able to sleep peacefully, but perhaps he should lower them for a few nights… but he was still reticent because he remembered that in the past Voldemort's mind had sometimes jerked, as if trying to get rid of an itch, when Orion's emotions got too strong during the visions. He didn't think that Voldemort suspected anything since he quickly drew up his Occlumency barriers to block his emotions when that happened…but if it happened more times Voldemort would soon detect a foreign presence in his mind….but Voldemort hadn't summoned him yet and he should already know that he was a Champion. He wrote to Narcissa and Lucius frequently and even if Lucius hadn't told Voldemort, which Orion was certain he must have, Voldemort would have seen the article in the Daily Prophet. But yet, no summons. He didn't have a choice, he needed to know what was going to happen, so he decided he would start lowering his barriers. 

Orion stood up and paced the room, he needed to clear his mind, perhaps a stroll in the night breeze would help him. He grabbed his wand and cast a disillusionment charm and left the dorms. He reached Hogwarts' entrance and snuck out. The night's cool air soothed him immediately and he sat down at the stairs contemplating the stars. There was Sirius' star, he thought melancholically, he would give anything to be able to speak with his father, to tell him all that had happened. At least his father's body was in perfect health according to Narcissa's letters…and here he was at Hogwarts, where his father had spent the best years of his life. He could imagine a carefree and young Sirius strutting around with James and Remus. Orion smiled, he could almost see them in his mind: Sirius charming the teachers….girls giggling and casting glances at him…James with his ruffled hair and his snitch trying to get Lily's attention….Sirius sneaking out of Gryffindor Tower with James' invisibility cloak, meeting Lily at midnight in that room that Sirius had often spoken of, the Room of Requirements…Padfoot, Prongs and Moony running wildly through the Forbidden Forest…Orion grimaced, of course Wormtail didn't appear in his fictional memories. And Lily…his mum…He knew so little about her, only what Sirius had told him but that wasn't enough to get a clear picture of her, of her personality, her mannerisms, likes and dislikes, her interests…Orion sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He was suddenly startled out of his musings when he saw a huge man and a boy coming towards the castle. Orion quickly stood to a side and as they approached he saw that it was Hagrid and Neville. Neville was pale and visibly shaking. Orion frowned, what had happened to him? Hagrid said something to Neville and turned around towards his hut while Neville quickly entered the castle. Orion shrugged his shoulders and decided that he should get back as well.

As he went inside he suddenly crashed into something and fell painfully to the floor. He looked up and saw that he had crashed into someone, and it was Moody! Orion's eyes widened when Moody's magical eye zeroed in on him. Damn it! The wizard could see through his disillusionment charm!

Moody grabbed him by his pajama top, pulled him up to his feet, and grunted, "What are you doing walking around the castle in the middle of the night, Mr. Black?"

Orion hated the man, for his bigotry and hatred of the Dark Arts but especially because he had killed Calypso's mother and uncle. The classes with him were alright, he guessed, but that didn't lessen his dislike. He scowled at him and replied, "Just out for a midnight stroll, to clear my mind. Surely there's nothing wrong with that?"

Moody released him and said roughly, "Go back to your bed, boy, before I give you a detention. I don't want to see you sneaking around the castle again or next time I won't be so lenient."

Orion shot him a nasty look but then froze when he saw Moody's tongue quickly flicking out of his mouth. He gasped and looked at Moody with wide-eyes. Orion regained his composure and whipped out his wand to quickly cast silencing spells around them. Moody had instantly taken out his wand as well and was aiming it at Orion.

Orion hissed angrily, "For Merlin's sake, Barty! Point that thing elsewhere!"

Moody's real eye widened and he growled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Black!"

Orion rolled his eyes and said in exasperation, "Barty, you have this weird- this kind of nervous tick were you flick your tongue out! You idiot! Your father has been around what if he had seen your tick, eh? He would have recognized you immediately! He would have told Dumbledore! You must do something about it or you'll be discovered!"

Moody dropped the hand that was aiming the wand at Orion and spat, "I think I'm able to manage my father, Black! I'm doing just fine."

"Look, just take a Calming Draught or something that will help you with it," said Orion impatiently, "It's something that can be easily fixed and you're jeopardizing whatever mission you have by not taking care of it." Then he cocked his head to a side and asked, "What are you doing here anyway? Why are you impersonating Moody?"

"That's none of your damn business," growled Moody, "I'm under Our Lord's order to keep my mission a secret."

"Your Lord," said Orion under his breath. Then he looked up at Barty and said, "Fine, but do a better job at it! Does he know that I'm a champion? Is he going to summon me?"

Moody sneered at him, "He knows that you're a champion but do you really believe that he's going to summon you to share his plans with you? This is adult stuff, Black, not children's games. Keep your nose out of it."

"Whatever," said Orion dismissively and then narrowed his eyes at him, "What are you using, anyway? Polyjuice Potion? I hope you're not nicking ingredients from Snape's store room, the man checks them regularly according to Draco and you could be caught-"

Moody snarled, "I don't need advice from you!"

Orion cocked an eyebrow, "Or does Snape know? Is he helping you with your mission?"

"He doesn't know!" said Moody angrily, "And you'll keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you!"

"Fine, I understand," snapped Orion, "I was only trying to help you, next time I won't bother!"

Orion spun around and went back to his dorm. Really, thought Orion angrily, I saved his ungrateful ass and now I have to put up with his bad moods. Should have left him to fend for himself at the Quidditch World Cup, he thought mutinously. And what the hell is he doing here? How is he managing to frequently get hair from the real Moody? Where is the real Moody?! Well, at least it's clear now that Voldemort is planning something for the Tournament. That's it, my mind barriers are going down! I need to know what's going on!

* * *

Finally, the day of the First Task arrived. After his friends had wished him good luck - Draco hugged him tightly, Lezander snogged him to death and Calypso spewed a barrage of spells that could be useful for any situation - Vagnarov led him into the Champions' tent and patted him confidently on the back. 

Fleur was sitting in a corner on a wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Neville looked green as if he were about to throw up all his breakfast and Cedric was pacing up and down. When Orion entered, Fleur gave him a small smile, which Orion returned. And Bagman was almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small animated model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Orion frowned and Cedric looked at Bagman in confusion. Orion noticed that only Fleur and Neville hadn't reacted at all. And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking…

Bagman opened the neck of the purple silk sack and said happily, offering it to Fleur, "Ladies first."

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect breathing model of a dragon. Orion and Cedric gasped.

Dragons? We have to face dragons?...thought Orion in shock. Well that was unexpected… he looked at it and saw that it was a Welsh Green if he remembered his Durmstrang lessons correctly. It had the number two around its neck and Orion knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that she had known beforehand what the Task would be. And the only ones to possibly know were their own Headmasters and Headmistresses. So Madame Maxime was cheating, was she?

The same held true for Neville. He pulled out a Hungarian Horntail. It had a number three around its neck. He paled but didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. Orion frowned, who had told Neville, then? Dumbledore perhaps? He wouldn't put it pass him but then he remembered last night, the shaky Neville with Hagrid. Hah! Hagrid had told him! Under Dumbledore's orders?

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came a blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. And Cedric's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't been told, so that ruled out Dumbledore then. Orion guessed that if the old man told Neville he would also tell Cedric. So Hagrid must have told Neville of his own accord.

Orion sighed with resignation and put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out a scarlet Chinese Fireball, the number four. His eyes widened. It was possibly the most vicious dragon, only the Horntail was up to par with it. It stretched its wings as Orion looked down at it, it bared its minuscule fangs. Orion chuckled, it was really a cute little thing. He knew just what to do with it when he was done with the Task.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

Bagman left them and shortly after a loud whistle was heard. Cedric moved forwards, looking green and tense and Orion wished him luck as he walked past. Cedric didn't even acknowledged him, not that Orion didn't understand, he was the first one to go, after all.

Orion and the other two sat there and listened. The crowd screamed… yelled… gasped like a single many-headed entity. And Bagman's commentary wasn't helping either: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow". . . "He's taking risks, this one!". . . "Clever move - pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Orion heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!" But he didn't shout out the marks.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot and Orion wished her luck as well. She paid him back with a smile and then left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

Orion tuned out the sounds and concentrated on planning what he was going to do….He already knew how to get the egg when he had already incapacitated the dragon, but how to make the dragon harmless was the question…I can't hurt it because maybe it would crush the eggs…So that rules out dark offensive spells…I could transfigure it into another animal, and even though I could easily do it, it requires a lot of power and I can't show that I'm powerful enough to do that… I doubt that even McGonagall would be able to do it…There are a couple of parseltongue spells that would work, but then again, can't use them… Damn it!... I could use Switching spells, I have very good aim...switch his fangs into small kitten-like teeth….and transfigure it's tail into a dog's tail…at least it's not a complete transfiguration, it wouldn't raise suspicions…and the wings, must to something about the wings…again, transfiguration, no other spells could get through it's hide….But what about it's breath of fire?...I could use Aguamenti any time it shoots fire at me….Well, that's it, a series of spells and I'm done. Poor thing, it won't be a pretty sight when I'm done with it.

He heard the crowd erupt into applause once more. Fleur must have been successful too. Then, for the third time, the whistle. Neville shakily stood up. He really didn't look well.

"Are you alright?" asked Orion.

"Eh?" said Neville absentmindedly, "Yeah, fine- know what to do."

As soon as Neville left the tent, Orion switched wands. There was no way he was confronting a dragon with Lez's wand. He hid Lezander's wand in his inner pocket and the next minutes flew by and the whistle blew for the last time.

Orion walked out of the tent with his head held high and in confident strides. He entered the enclosure and there were hundreds of faces staring down at him from the stands that had been magicked there. And there, was the Chinese Fireball, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her scarlet wings half-furled, her evil, green eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly, crimson lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

The crowd was making a great deal of noise and he quickly raised his wand and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

Soon, his broom came speeding through the air from the dungeons and Orion mounted it midair. The crowd was making even more noise…Bagman was shouting something…but Orion was solely concentrated on his dragon.

As he soared upward, as the wind rushed through his hair, he looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs.

"Okay," Orion told himself, "barrage of spells… here we go…"

He dived towards the dragon's head and quickly cast a powerful jet of water when she released a huge breath of fire. He swerved to a side to avoid her snapping jaws and to get a good aim and quickly cast the switching spell, and her long threatening teeth became tiny in her large mouth.

Her crimson spiked tail flashed in the air and as it was going to crash with him he shot upwards with his broom while he cast another spell and transfigured her tail into a fluffy tail that looked quite ridiculous on her.

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and cheered.

Orion soared higher in a circle; the Chinese Fireball was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck, while shooting jets of fire that Orion easily avoided.

The crowd gasped and shrieked each time he dived or swerved to avoid her fire. He used Aguamenti a couple of more times and looked down at the dragon. She didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Well, he needed to change her wings just in case. He dived towards her and swiftly transfigured her wings into large thin bat wings that would be unable to support her weight.

She looked now like a weird monster from some child's nightmare, with the body and head of a dragon, the fluffy tail of a dog, tiny teeth and large useless bat wings. But she wasn't hurt or furious, she just seemed highly irritated.

Now he had to get the egg. She was hunched over the eggs on her four legs. Her claws were still a threat. He dived towards the ground and pulled up just a foot above it and sped horizontally towards her. He quickly dodged another shot of fire and she opened her jaws threateningly, but only bared tiny pearly white teeth. Before the dragon knew what he had done, he shot a spell that shrunk her large claws, while he sped towards her as fast as he could go, towards the eggs now unprotected by her small harmless claws. He took his hand off his Firebolt and swiftly seized the golden egg, and with a huge spurt of speed, he was off with his egg, soaring over the stands.

For the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! One of our youngest champions is quickest to get his egg! And completely unharmed as well! And what flying skills! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Black!"

Orion saw dragon keepers rushing forward to reverse all the spells he had used on the Chinese Fireball and casting stunning spells to subdue her. He flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding in his eardrums, and came in smoothly to land on the front of the Champions' tent.

As soon as he dismounted his Firebolt he saw Calypso, Lezander, Draco, Blaise and Krum rushing towards him.

"Orion, you were brilliant!" Calypso said while hugging him. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Lezander cupped his face as soon as Calypso released him and said, "I nearly had a heart attack watching you out there. I'm never letting you get into these kind of dangerous situations again!" Then he proceeded to give him a deep kiss that left him dazed but with a deliriously happy smile on his face.

Draco spun him around and gave him a hug while saying, "You were incredible! The best without a doubt!" He broke the hug and smiled warmly at Orion, "C'mon, they'll be putting up your scores soon. I want to see how you humiliate the others with your perfect scores."

"Great flying," said Krum with a pat on his shoulder, "Vhen ve get back at Durmstrang you have to play for your Order's team. The Headmaster vill never forgive you if you don't."

Orion nodded his head and Krum said with a grin before leaving, "And party tonight at Durmstrang's dorm! Ve vill vin the Cup for sure!"

"Party at Slytherin's common room!" yelled Draco at Krum, "We will fit more comfortably there and we also want to celebrate with Orion!"

"Alright, I vill see you there!" said Krum before disappearing into the crowd.

Picking up the golden egg and his Firebolt, feeling more elated than ever, Orion and his friends walked towards the edge of the enclosure.

Calypso started talking fast, "You were the best, you know, no competition. Diggory did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground…turned it into a dog…he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration-"

"But yours were much better," interrupted Draco smugly, "Your spells were more powerful and impressive because you transfigured a living dragon's parts! I even saw McGonagall looking at you proudfully! And she's a tough one to impress!"

"Yes, well, as I was saying," continued Calypso with a glare towards Draco for interrupting her, "Diggory's transfiguration sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well - the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance - well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire - she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Longbottom at first seemed to freeze when he saw his dragon. Only when the Gryffindors started yelling at him, he reacted, but he was too late to avoid a jet of fire that burned his left arm. Then he accioed a huge poisonous plant with large fangs from the Greenhouse! Remember the one that we saw that day in Herbology class? The one that almost took a bite out of Pansy? Well, that was the one. He levitated the plant towards the dragon, but in mid air his spell failed! I think it was because he was nervous. Luckily for him the plant's pot didn't crack! Finally he managed to place the plant in front of the dragon and it took a bite. The dragon fell asleep but only after it went trampling around in pain and squashed half the real eggs - they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

Calypso finally drew a breath as they reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the dragon had been taken away, Orion could see where the five judges were sitting - right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Draco said, and Orion looking up the field, saw the first judge - Madame Maxime - raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad!" said Blaise as the crowd applauded.

Draco huffed, "She should have given him a ten! He wasn't injured and he finished first!"

Crouch came next. He shot a number ten into the air.

"Well, at least he's objective," said Calypso.

"You'll win, love" said Lezander to him while he squeezed his hand. Orion flashed him a smile.

Next, Dumbledore. He put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever while Draco huffed indignantly.

Ludo Bagman - ten.

And finally Vagnarov, who Orion saw, even from here, sending Dumbledore a satisfied smirk, gave him a ten.

The crowd exploded into a bang of cheers and Calypso said over the noise, after doing fast calculations in her mind, "You have the first place!"

Lezander kissed him again and when he came back to earth, Orion turned around to face Draco. He was scowling at Lezander but as soon as he saw Orion looking at him he assumed an innocent expression on his face. Orion rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket to retrieve what he wanted to give to Draco. With his hand closed around the gift he said with a smile as he revealed it, "Here, for your collection. Just something more to feed your unhealthy obsession with them."

Draco looked down at Orion's opened hand and saw a little breathing model of the Chinese Fireball that Orion had faced during the Task. He looked up at Orion with sparkling silver-grey eyes and said, "Really? You're giving it to me? Don't you want to keep it as memorabilia?"

Orion grinned at him, "No. Come on, take it. I know you're dying to have it."

Draco beamed at him, "Thank you!" He gently took the little dragon in his hand and petted it with his fingertip. The scarlet dragon belched a little ball of fire and Draco laughed delightedly.

Orion returned to the Champions' tent as the others hurried back to Slytherin's common room to get everything ready for the party.

One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn. And Neville had a thick bandage wrapped around his arm. Fleur only had a few mild burns on her legs, lightly covered in the same paste.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

When Orion left the tent he was confronted with Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them.

"Congratulations, Orion!" she said, beaming at him. "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring? I noticed you didn't use any dark spells, I was rather looking forward to seeing some. Do you feel that the Dark Arts shouldn't be used openly, is that's why you didn't use them?"

Orion sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He was already feeling tired and he had a long night ahead of him, especially with Draco being in charge of the party. He was sure that he wouldn't be able sneak out of it to have a nice well-deserved restful sleep.

"Rita, can't we do this another time?" said Orion, "I'm really tired.."

"Come, come, Orion," said Rita sweetly, "My avid readers will want to know everything about you now that you're on the first place. And we had a deal, remember?"

"Fine," said Orion in defeat, "The scoring seemed fair and facing the dragon wasn't too bad either. I didn't use dark spells because, well, there're many prejudices against Dark Magic, especially here, if you catch my drift... but apart from that I have no problems in using dark spells openly, they're magic, just like any other kind."

"Ah, so you're saying that Dumbledore wouldn't like it if you used dark magic in his school?" said Rita with glinting eyes, "That he's prejudiced?"

Orion gave her a smirk and winked at her, "Your words, Rita, not mine."

"Of course," she said with a satisfied smile. Then her eyes sparkled wickedly and Orion just knew that something unpleasant was coming his way. She adopted a sugary tone of voice and said, "And do you have any romantic interests, Orion? I saw you very chummy with the Malfoy Heir, any comments?"

"I will not be discussing my love life with you, Rita. Surely there're far more important things to write about," said Orion firmly.

She gave him a nasty smile and pressed on, "But the evidence is overwhelming. You live with the Malfoys now, you spend a lot of time with him, and now he hugs you in public…and you seem to very close to Viktor Krum, perhaps there's some romance going on there as well, after all, he goes to Durmstrang with you…or maybe that handsome boy that was grabbing your hand when they were giving you the scores….Who is he? What's his family name? Or maybe that black-haired girl?"

Orion narrowed her eyes at her. Should he tell her that Lezander was his boyfriend?…but his last name is Zraven, she would recognize immediately that it isn't a pureblood family name and if she ever dug for more information on him, could she discover that Zraven was a vampire clan? No, he would never give her his name.

"They're all simply my friends, Rita," said Orion calmly, "I have no love interest at the moment."

Rita smiled at him but he could already see, by the glint in her eyes, that she would write whatever her imagination came up with.

"Very well," said Rita, "I'll be speaking with Draco Malfoy soon, perhaps he'll be able to tell me a little bit more about this relationship you two have."

"As you wish. He'll tell you the truth, that we're just friends," said Orion dismissively.

* * *

He went to Durmstrang's dorm first to get a nice long shower and change his clothes. When he reached Slytherin's dorms, Crabbe and Goyle were standing as if doing guard duty in front of Slytherin's portrait. Goyle grunted the password and Orion could feel Slytherin's eyes on him. But evidently the portrait wouldn't say anything to him while others were around. He would speak to it soon. 

The party was in full swing, all the Slytherins and Durmstrang students were there and as soon as they caught sight of him they started clamoring for him to open his egg, which he had brought with him.

Finally relenting, he opened the egg and instantly the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. People bellowed for him to shut it and he immediately did.

"What on earth was that?" asked Blaise horrified.

"It sounded like a banshee," said someone.

"No, like a Veela, you know, when they transform into those ugly bird-like creatures," piped in a girl.

Calypso approached him and said, "Let me see that."

Orion thankfully handed her the egg. He really had no idea what that had been. She inspected the egg and made a move to open it again when Pansy shrieked, "Don't you dare open that thing again! It was horrible! It has already given me a terrible headache!"

Calypso snapped at her, "Well, how do you pretend that we find out what the next task is if we don't open it again?!"

"I don't care, it's not my problem!" said Pansy angrily.

"Why, you selfish little-" started retaliating Calypso.

Orion interrupted her, "It's fine, let's enjoy the party. The task's on February the twenty-fourth, I still have time to figure it out."

Calypso huffed, "Fine, but I'll help you and you should really solve it before leaving for Christmas holidays."

Orion nodded and stuck the egg on a corner. Draco came towards him with an older boy and said, "Orion, this is Marcus Flint, my Quidditch captain."

"Marcus, nice to meet you," said Orion extending a hand.

Marcus shook it, "Likewise. Great moves on your Firebolt. Do you play Quidditch at Durmstrang?"

"No," replied Orion, "I've been too busy, but perhaps next year I will. I like it a lot."

Another older boy approached and Draco said, "This is Adrian Pucey."

As the party progressed, Orion and the rest of the Durmstrang students were introduced to almost all the Slytherins. They all got along splendidly well, though it was to be expected since some knew each other from childhood or were distantly related in some way. Butterbeer and food circled all around and Orion finally cuddled with Lezander on one of the black leather couches and fell asleep exhaustedly while Lezander gently carded his fingers through his hair.

He was seated on his throne, looking directly at the only wizard in the room, "Is Dumbledore still seeing the boy after class?"

As soon as he said the words Orion realized that he was having a vision. Well, it finally paid to have lowered his barriers. His scar didn't even hurt much, possibly because Voldemort was rather calm at the moment.

"Yes, My Lord, but I couldn't find out why Dumbledore is spending so much of his time with the boy," replied Snape.

"This worries me. I thought that with Harry Potter dead, Dumbledore would stop his manipulations, but now it seems that he thinks that the Longbottom boy could stop me." He pierced Snape with his crimson gaze, "Does Dumbledore truly believe the boy could defeat me, Severus?"

"He is uncertain, but since he's the only one left, he has taken the task of preparing him."

"Is the boy powerful?" asked Voldemort impatiently, "Does he have any unusual talents?"

Snape's lips curled into a nasty smirk, "He's practically a squib, My Lord. He's no match for you."

"But Dumbledore must have some faith in him," said Voldemort contemplatively.

"The old man is desperate, My Lord. All his assumptions regarding the prophecy proved to be incorrect when the Potter brat died, so now he believes that perhaps the prophecy spoke of Longbottom all along."

Orion mentally gasped. His theory was correct! There was a prophecy about him and Neville! Finally some answers!

"Yes, that damned prophecy! And still you're unable to convince Dumbledore to tell you what it said!" Voldemort hissed furiously, "We only know the beginning and that's not enough, especially if Dumbledore is taking the prophecy at face value. You must renew your efforts to learn the complete prophecy, Severus, or I'll make you very sorry for your constant failure."

Snape bowed deeply, "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he snarled, "And Dumbledore truly believes that Harry Potter is dead, are you certain of this?"

"Yes, Master. He has stopped all attempts to look for the boy. He thinks he must have died in the streets a few years back. There has been no sign of him anywhere and too many years have gone by."

"Yes," murmured Voldemort, "My spies have come up empty handed as well. The boy simply vanished….he must be dead." Then he said aloud, "You may leave now, Severus."

"Thank you, My Lord," said Snape humbly before dissaparating.

Voldemort turned around and said, "You can come out."

Barty Jr. appeared from thin air, neatly folding his invisibility cloak and Voldemort asked, "Did Severus tell me truth?"

"Yes, Master, as far as I could tell. But he omitted something that perhaps he knew," said Barty.

"Well, what is it?" asked Voldemort impatiently.

"Dumbledore has asked me to tutor Longbottom in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He told me that the boy was sorely lacking in that area and that he wanted him to come up to par with the rest of his classmates," replied Barty.

"Then Dumbledore truly wants to use him against me," said Voldemort quietly. Then he narrowed his eyes at Barty, "The boy completed the First Task?"

"Yes, Master. I subtlety hinted to the half-giant to tell Longbottom about the dragons and the next day I pulled the boy into my office to offer him some advice. Apparently he's only good at Herbology so I suggested that he used a poisonous plant. Everything went as planned and he passed the Task."

"And what about the Second Task?" asked Voldemort curtly.

"I gave him a Herbology book that will help him as well," replied Barty, "I think this Task will be easier for him."

"Very well, I'm pleased with you," said Voldemort coldly.

Barty's face shone with devotion, "Thank you, Master."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, "And no one is suspicious of you? Not even Severus?"

Barty froze and said shakily, "S-snape doesn't know, but- er-"

Voldemort hissed furiously, "You were discovered! By who?"

"No one important, Master," said Barty with a pale face.

Voldemort quickly aimed his wand at Barty and hissed, "Legilimens!"

Orion saw flashes of his encounter with Moody, when he discovered that he was Barty. And then flashes of the First Task from Barty's point of view. Whoa, he thought in wonder, did I really look so small while facing the dragon?

Voldemort cancelled the spell and gave a small laughter, "Ah, little sharp Orion. So he was the one to discover your true identity." Then he narrowed his eyes at Barty and snapped angrily, "And the boy was right. Are you taking a potion to fix your nervous tick?"

"Yes, M-my Lord," said Barty still shaken from the mind invasion.

"And did you steal ingredients from Severus to brew the Polyjuice Potion?" hissed Voldemort.

"Master," said Barty pleadingly, "I didn't know that he checked his inventory-"

"He's a Potions Master, you fool!" snarled Voldemort angrily, "Of course he keeps a tight control of his ingredients! Crucio!"

Barty fell to the floor with a shriek and started convulsing violently. Orion felt a sharp intense pain, the scar reacting to Voldemort's anger.

Voldemort flicked his wand and hissed, "Get up! And never steal ingredients from Severus again. He must already know that someone is brewing Polyjuice, thanks to your stupidity! Even Orion had more sense than you!"

Barty got to his knees and said in a hoarse voice, "Forgive me, Master. I'll buy the ingredients-"

"If you're discovered because of this I'll be very displeased with you," said Voldemort threateningly, "I will not tolerate another one of your slips."

Barty bowed his head, "Yes, My Lord, I will not fail you again."

Voldemort pierced him with his eyes, "You'd better not. Are you ready for the Third Task?"

"I know which spell to use and I'll be able to cast it before the Task. I only have to make sure that the boy gets it first," replied Barty.

"Orion is not be harmed," said Voldemort coldly, "You'll make sure of that or you'll pay with your life."

Barty blanched and stuttered, "Perhaps – if you t-told him-"

Voldemort waved a hand dismissively and calmly replied, "I'll let him know what he needs to know when the time comes, just like with the others. It's too soon yet, I want this to be kept as secretly as possible."

"Yes, My Lord," replied Barty with a low bow.

Orion woke up with a muffled gasp. Lezander's hand was pressed on his mouth and he was looking at him with concern.

He removed his hand and asked in a hushed voice, "Did it happen again?"

Orion nodded his head and rubbed his forehead. There was still some lingering pain. He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw that no one was looking at them. He turned towards Lezander and asked, "Didn't anyone notice?"

Lezander shook his head, "No, as soon as you started squirming I tried to wake you up. I thought you were having a nightmare. When I saw you wouldn't wake up I placed my hand on your mouth just in case you screamed as you usually do when this happens to you."

Orion beamed at him, "Thanks, Lez."

"Don't thank me, Orion," said Lezander with a hard voice, "I don't like it when this happens. It could be very dangerous. What if he detects you? What if he tries to hurt you through the link? You have to make it stop."

Orion squirmed and said quietly, "I had to do it. I needed to know-"

Lezander interrupted him by grabbing him forcefully by his upper arms and he said angrily, "Do you mean to tell me that you did this on purpose! What were you thinking, Orion?! Of all the stupid things-"

Orion snapped at him, "I needed to know, alright! I learned a lot of useful information! It was only once. I won't do it again unless I have to. It was well worth it!"

"Nothing is worth your pain! Or the possibility of Him finding out!" spat Lezander furiously.

Orion shook his head and exclaimed, "You don't understand!" He looked around and then looked back at Lezander, "I'll tell you later, when we're alone, but you'll see that the information is extremely valuable."

Lezander didn't relax his grip and he said sternly, "This is getting very bloody tiresome, Orion."

Orion's eyes widened in hurt and he said in a small voice, "What do you mean? Our relationship is getting tiresome for you?" Then he narrowed his eyes, and hissed angrily, "Am I too much of a burden for you, Lez? Me and all my problems?"

He quickly stood up and shook his arms from Lezander's grip, "You know what, perhaps you're right. I have too many things to worry about right now and they don't concern you. You would probably be better off without me and I would have more time to concentrate in the things I must do."

He took a step to turn around but Lezander grabbed his arm and said angrily, "Oh, no you don't. You won't walk away from this conversation-"

"GET OFF ME!" bellowed Orion wrenching free from Lezander's grasp.

The party seemed to come to a halt. Everybody was looking from Lezander to Orion and back. Lezander had withdrawn his hand and was looking at Orion angrily. Orion quickly spun around and without looking at anyone he walked away briskly and left the Slytherin common room.

He was fuming and deeply hurt. With all the things he had on his mind and Lezander chose now to get difficult. And fucking Voldemort was up to something! And the bloody prophecy existed! And the fucking red-eyed moron hadn't even heard the complete prophecy before acting on it! - He wrenched open the door of his dormitory and angrily started disrobing. - Voldemort doesn't want to share his plans with me, does he? Well, he can stuff it! I'm sick and tired of the man! - He rubbed his forehead angrily. - And I'm sick of this bloody link! Why should I be in pain whenever he gets angry?! Sod it! It should be the other way around! Let's see how he likes it! And what the hell is Barty doing trying to help Longbottom get through the Tasks?! And bloody Dumbledore is preparing Neville for the war! - Orion laughed mirthlessly. - Have they all gone insane?! The old goat must be really senile if he thinks Neville has a chance against Voldemort! What a laugh! I would pay to see that! – He practically ripped the sheets from his bed and got inside. Then, as his head rested on the pillow, it hit him. – Lezander is tired of me. – His heart clenched painfully and he swallowed a sob. – Well, what did I expect? It was too good to be true. I always lay all my problems at his doorstep, of course he would get fed up with me at some point. And really, what's the point anyway? I've got too many issues, too many concerns. It isn't fair of me to ask him to be my support, to always remain by my side. He deserves to enjoy his life, not to be involved in all my problems. He's not even a dark wizard, for Morgana's sake! He shouldn't have to deal with Voldemort, however indirectly. But without him... – His throat tightened – Oh, Merlin, without him I would feel so empty. To see him and not hug him? Not kiss him? Not confide in him? Mordred, can I do it? – Orion shook his head – I must! It's for the best. It's for his sake! As well as mine! How could I have been so stupid! I have too many things to deal with, I can't have a boyfriend! Not now! I must…I must concentrate… that's it. Think, Orion, think of what you have to do.

First I must deal with the egg and get the Map; then, find the Chamber of Secrets; afterwards, retrieve the Cloak…and I have to keep practicing my magic, just like the spirit said. Ok, then, how to go about it? For the egg and Map I can use Calypso's help, for the Cloak I have to speak with Phineas' portrait during Christmas holidays, for the Chamber of Secrets I must talk with Slytherin's portrait. Alright, so concentrate on doing these things and forget about Lezander!

And what about the prophecy and Neville? Well, there wasn't much he could do to learn about the prophecy. If Voldemort himself, with all his resources, wasn't able to learn about it what real chance did he have? None at all. So forget about the prophecy for now. And Neville...well, let Voldemort and Dumbledore do whatever they want with him, it's not my problem. And Voldemort's plans about the Tournament….Voldemort had asked Barty to keep him safe, so again, not much cause for concern there… He would leave it alone for now as well.

* * *

The next few days Orion avoided any attempt Lezander made to speak with him and he dodged his friends' questions about their fight. He simply went to class, did his essays, and plotted. He had started staying at Slytherin's common room to avoid Lezander as much as possible. 

He was now sitting next to Calypso, who had been wise enough to not pester him about his fight with Lezander, and he was eyeing the egg. They had read books about Veelas and Banshees and those kinds of creatures but had found nothing. Orion sighed and took out his Half-Blood Prince book. He welcomed the distraction and the spells were interesting.

He was leafing through the book, which he had almost finished, when Calypso turned around and asked, "What's that?"

"Ah, remember the first Potion class when I didn't have a textbook? This is the used book that I took from Snape's shelf," replied Orion.

"But why are you reading it? You have your new textbook," said Calypso.

Orion leaned towards her to show her the book, "I'm reading what the past owner of the book wrote. See, it's full of dark spells that he either created or that were popular during his time at Hogwarts."

Calypso frowned while she read the scrunched letters, "This hand-writing seems familiar… Who was the owner?"

"I don't know," replied Orion, "I just says the Half-Blood Prince. And he's brilliant at Potions as well, see how he improved many of the brewing instructions?"

Calypso looked at Orion with wide-eyes and squeaked before rushing away, "I'll be right back!"

And she did, while waving an essay in front of him. She sat down and looked at the book, then at the essay, and back, and gasped, "Morgana's tits! I was right!"

Orion looked at her in shock, "Did you- did you just swear?"

Calypso turned to look at him with an arched eyebrow, "I'm around you all the time, Orion, what did you expect?"

Orion huffed, "I've never used that expression! It's extremely vulgar!" Then he looked at her with amusement and said tauntingly, "And what happened with my sweet little Calypso anyway? I'm the bad influence here, not the other way around."

Calypso chuckled, "I grew up! Besides, this is the result of your influence," Then she added excitedly, "And never mind that now, look! Look at the writing on my essay and at the writing on the book."

Orion frowned and looked at her essay. It was a graded Potion's essay. What did it have to do with-? He gasped. Snape's commentary on her essay…his writing…it was the same as the one on the book!

"No, it can't be!" said Orion shaking his head, "No way!"

"Yes it is," said Calypso in excitement and started to ramble, "It makes perfect sense! I don't know how I didn't realize it before, but his features, Orion! Half-Blood Prince…Prince, from the dark pureblood line! He's a Prince! He has some of their distinctive features! The black piercing eyes, the straight black hair, the thin body, the high cheeks! Only the nose is different! He's the last living member of the Prince bloodline! And he's a half-blood…well, that's unexpected, I thought he was a pureblood… but it matters little, he's so brilliant and powerful…"

Orion gaped at her and then broke into fits of laughter. She sharply turned her head to look at him and scowled, "And what's so funny?"

"Merlin's be-ard, Cal-ypso," he said choking on his laughter, "You have it bad!"

"What in Mordred's name are you babbling about?" she snapped.

His laughter subsided and he looked at her with a taunting smirk, "Calypso, did you hear yourself? Talking about Snape's body and high cheeks and sparkling deep dark eyes! And how brilliant, powerful, strong, magnificent, he is?"

Calypso blushed fiercely and huffed, "I did not say all those things!"

"You most certainly did," said Orion merrily.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand?" she snapped.

Orion chuckled, "Alright, but only if you admit that you have a crush on him."

"I'll admit nothing of the kind," she said primly, "Now, this is his textbook. That's certain. What are you going to do with it?"

Orion arched an eyebrow, "Keep it, of course!"

Calypso glared at him and said heatedly, "You must return it to him! It's his and I'm sure he would like to have it back!"

"You're bonkers if you think I'm going to relinquish this book," said Orion, "It's a treasure-"

"But it doesn't belong to you!" interrupted Calypso angrily, "And if anyone found out that he had written dark spells in his Potions textbook and then left it lying around for a student to find it, even if it wasn't on purpose, what do you think will happen to him? He's a professor in a light school! It could get him in trouble! He could be sacked!"

Orion looked at her thoughtfully, "You're right about that, it would get him in trouble, not that I wouldn't mind seeing him in a tight spot…" Calypso shot him a nasty look and he continued in an appeasing voice, "I will return it to him, but first I'll make a copy-"

"You mustn't!" interjected Calypso.

"I'll remove his name and change his writing, Calypso," said Orion soothingly, "Don't ruffle your feathers; I won't get your paramour in trouble."

"He's not my paramour!" said Calypso indignantly, but she couldn't avoid the dark blush that spread over her cheeks.

Orion looked at her knowingly and replied, "There's nothing wrong with it. If you're into dark, brooding, ill-humored, nasty men-"

"He isn't nasty!"

Orion rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll return it after I make a copy, alright?"

"Fine, make sure you do," she bit out.

"Now, I need your help…." said Orion while casting silencing spells around them.

He proceeded to tell her about the Marauder's Map that was in possession of the Weasley twins. How it was a map that had been made by his father and some friends and that it showed the position of every single person inside the castle as well as all the rooms and hidden passages.

"That's amazing," said Calypso in awe.

"It is," said Orion proudly, "But you must understand that no one must know about this map," He eyed her seriously and said, "Not even your father or any other dark wizard."

Calypso looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"Because it was my father's and by right it's mine," said Orion sternly, "It's like a family heirloom and it could be dangerous in the wrong hands. I think I'm in my rights to claim ownership. Wouldn't you do the same if it belonged to your dad? Wouldn't you keep it a secret?"

Calypso softened her expression and said softly, "I understand that it must mean a lot to you. Alright, I won't utter a word about the Map to anyone, not even my father."

Orion smiled at her, "Thanks. Now, how do we get it back?"

Calypso turned thoughtful and said, "Well, you want to claim it…remember that spell in second year Blood Rituals? The one used to protect possessions?"

Orion widened his eyes and said excitedly, "Yes! I know the one that you're thinking about! I can claim ownership over the map if I place a drop of my blood on it while casting the "Cruor Meu" dark spell, then if anyone else but me touches it, they would get burned! It's perfect! That way no one would be able to use it but me!"

"Exactly," replied Calypso with a satisfied smile.

"But the problem still remains of how I get my hands on it in the first place…" said Orion pensively.

"That's easy, first cast a disillusionment charm on it and then accio it," replied Calypso calmly.

Orion frowned, "I would need to wait until I saw the twins take it out again and then we need a distraction, so that they won't notice when I cast the spells."

"Uhmm, I could probably distract them," retorted Calypso.

Orion shot her a look, "How?"

"Starting a fight with them, of course. That way when they realize they lost it they would think they lost it during the fray, and not that someone stole it. If I just bump into them or something like that they could get suspicious. And besides it would be easy to start a fight with them. I would just criticize their brother and say something scathingly about their family and that's it," explained Calypso nonchalantly.

"I sounds like a good plan but I don't want you to be dueling one against two," replied Orion uncertainly.

Calypso huffed, "I can hold my own, Orion. I'm not a little girl. I think I can manage two light wizards."

"They're not stupid, not like their brother. They're quite ingenious and they would prank you endlessly to get even," interjected Orion.

"We're always around Slytherins," said Calypso, "If I start a fight with them I'm sure some Slytherins would soon get into it as well, so I won't be alone. And then they would need to prank a whole bunch of people, who will afterwards retaliate as well..."

"And we would be starting a prank war," finished Orion.

Calypso smirked at him, "Yes, so what? It would be fun."

Orion laughed, "I've created a monster!"

* * *

Three days afterwards, they got their chance. They were walking with their group of friends from Slytherin towards the Great Hall to have breakfast when Orion saw the Weasley twins in front of a painting of a bowl of fruits; painting that Orion knew led to kitchens, since Sirius had been the one to discover it. He saw one of the twins quickly hiding the Map in his robes' pocket when they caught eye of the Slytherins. Orion elbowed Calypso and she immediately understood. 

She turned towards Draco and said in a loud voice, "I'm really tired of that Weasley boy. He's an unbearable prat, I don't know how you've been able to stand him all these years. He's barely literate and wears such tattered clothes, he's pathetic, all of them are…What a family! Disgusting bloodtraitors! I would have drowned myself during infancy if I had ever been born to them!"

The Slytherins laughed and started making more scathing remarks when the twins strode towards them angrily. A verbal spat ensued and wands were quickly drawn. Orion swiftly went to a corner and while spells started flying by, he used a levitation charm to bring the Map out of the twin's pocket, just a little bit, enough so that he could see it and cast the disillusionment charm on it. Once done, he quickly accioed the invisible map. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt it in his hand. He dug his nails on his palm to break the skin and rubbed his bloodied palm on it while pointing his wand at it and whispering "Cruor Meu". A scarlet haze surrounded the invisible map before dying away and Orion knew it had worked. He immediately pocketed it.

The twins had managed to hex quite a few of the Slytherins but not unscathed, and just when things were going to get nasty, McGonagall came walking briskly towards them. Everyone stopped, hid their wands and adopted an innocent expression. She wasn't fooled at all and deducted a whole bunch of house points before sending them away.

During the following week, a prank war erupted. Slytherins unexpectedly turned into large squeaking green canaries or sprouted horns and devil tails. Gryffindors found themselves wearing Slytherin colors while sporting green hair or having kitten whiskers and ears while meowing any time they spoke. When the pranks started getting nasty – boils, contagious rashes, swollen heads, bleeding noses – Dumbledore put a stop to it by deducting house points and threatening with making the Slytherins and Gryffindors sit in their dorms during the next Tasks. After that, the houses glared at each other but peace reigned again.

Meanwhile, Orion and Calypso had spent the whole week exploring the castle at night under disillusionment charms and using the Map to avoid detection. They explored the hidden rooms, the passages, the Room of Requirement, every single corner but found nothing.

On the last night of the week, Orion snuck out of his dorm under the disillusionment charm and went to speak with Slytherin's portrait.

When he was in front of it he hissed politely, "_Good evening, Lord Ssslytherin_."

Slytherin narrowed his dark green eyes, while looking around, "_Where are you, boy? I can't ssssee you_."

"_I'm under a disssilusssionment charm. I think it's sssafer if I'm not ssseen speaking to you. I'm ssssure that Dumbledore makessss the other portraitsss sssspy for him. I hope you don't mind sssspeaking to me like thisss_," hissed Orion respectfully.

Slytherin smirked at him, "_I'm glad that you were able to ssssee through the old man. But I wissssh to sssssee you. Do you know how to create a disssssillusssssionment bubble?"_

_"Yessss," _replied Orion, _"I'll cassssst it immediately." _He took out his wand and extended the dissilussionment charm so that it covered him and the portrait, allowing Orion and Slytherin to see each other while those outside of the spell wouldn't see them._  
_

_"Good to ssssee you," _said Slytherin with a smirk_, "I wassss wondering when you would be paying me a visssit_."

"_Forgive me for taking sssso long_," replied Orion.

Slytherin nodded in acceptance and hissed, "_Tell me, my heir, what do you want to know?_"

Orion frowned, "_Excusssse me, sssir, but I'm not your heir."_

"_And how isss it then that you're a parsssselmouth?_" said Slytherin with a knowingly smirk.

"_Er…well, I don't really know_," said Orion uncomfortably under Slytherin's piercing gaze. He couldn't tell Slytherin about Voldemort and his scar. "_But I came here to assssk you about the entrance to the Chamber of Secretssss_."

Slytherin's eyes hardened, "_Why do you wissssh to find it?_"

"_To look for ssssome ansssswersss_," replied Orion calmly, "_And because it issss a hisssstorical place, it'sss unique-_"

"_I can't help you_," interrupted Slytherin coldly, "_I once told my heir where it wassss and he usssed the knowledge for his own purposssses, dissssregarding my orderssss. I will not make the ssssame misssstake twice_."

Orion's eyes widened in realization, "_It wasssss you who told Tom Riddle about the Chamber!_"

Slytherin arched an eyebrow in surprise, "_Yessss. How do you know about him?_"

"_A friend told me, her grandfather had been Tom'sss friend_," lied Orion evenly, "_And he told her about how Tom had opened the Chamber while he wassss at Hogwartsssss_."

"_Yessss, and Tom went against my wisssshes and he called Orsssana and ordered her to kill a muggleborn_," hissed Slytherin angrily.

Orion cocked an eyebrow, "_Orssssana?"_

Slytherin smirked at him, "_My preciousssss and loyal bassssilissssk, who guardssss my Chamber._"

Orion widened his eyes, "_It'sss true then? About the basssssilissssk that can only be controlled by your heir?_"

"_It issss_," said Slytherin succinctly, "_But my heir wassss not meant to usssse her for hissss whimssss. Sssshe wassss meant to protect Hogwartsssss, as a lasssst resssort if mugglessss ever attempted to attack the sssschool_."

Orion nodded, "_Yesss, I ssssusssspected that that wassss your real objective when I read that you had supposedly left a dangeroussss creature here._"

Slytherin arched an eyebrow and said with a small smile, "_You did? Good, I'm glad to sssse that you have ssssome sssssense_."

"_I would never do anything to harm her and I can't control her anyway, so there'ssss no reasssson why you sssshould think that I would go againsssst your wissssshessss. I ssssimply want to ssssee the Chamber_," said Orion in earnest.

"_I can't take the risssssk_," replied Slytherin sternly.

Orion sighed and then frowned, "_You ssssaid that Tom made the bassssilissssik kill a muggleborn? Who wasssss the muggleborn? And why did Tom do that?_"

"_Sssshe wasssss a muggleborn girl, quite annoying from what I heard, alwayssss crying. I can't remember her name….Martha, perhapssss. Sssshe wassss a Ravenclaw_," said Slytherin nonchalantly, "_I believe Tom wanted to tesssst hissss control over Orssssana. He wanted to ssssee what sssshe could do. He wassss quite sssatissssfied when sssshe killed the muggleborn with her gaze and I think that the muggleborn had discovered something about him that he didn't want anyone elsssse to know, that's why he targeted her_."

Orion didn't like the idea of Tom having killed so ruthlessly, but if the girl had known a secret, well, it would be just like Tom to shut her up irrevocably. He hummed and asked, "_Did he order Orsssana to kill anyone elsssse?_"

"_No, he had the proof already that Orssssana would obey any command, sssso he had no need_," hissed Slytherin.

Orion nodded and then said pleadingly, "_Won't you at leassssst tell me ssssomething that could help me find the entrance? I asssssure you that I have no intention of releassssing Orssssana, even if I could._"

Slytherin pierced him with an appraisive look for a long time and then said, "_I sssssee that you're ssssincere about your intentionssssss. Very well, I'll give you a clue: find the muggleborn and you'll find the entrance._"

Orion frowned. Find the muggleborn? She was dead- ahh, she became a ghost! But he hadn't spoken to any ghosts. The only ones he knew were the Bloody Baron and the annoying poltergeist Peeves. He had seen others floating around but he hadn't paid them much attention.

Orion bowed and said respectfully, "_I thank you, Lord Ssslytherin. I promise that won't go against your wisssshesss in regardssss to Orssssana_."

Slytherin gave him a curt nod, "_I'll hold you to it_." Then he pierced him with his dark green eyes, "_You WILL be able to control her. You refuse to ssssee that you are my heir ssssso I'm telling you now that you are. Ssso make sure that you don't releasssse her by accident. If you call for her at the Chamber of Sssecretssss, ssssshe'll come to you and sssshe'll obey any command you give her. You only have my permisssssion to usssse her if it'ssss to defend the casssssstle or to help our kind, but don't fall into Tom'ssss folly, don't ussse her for your own benefit_."

Orion was startled and he hissed incredulously, "_But I can't be your heir! I don't have your blood-_"

Slytherin interrupted him curtly, "_I matterssss little how you came to be my heir, but you are. I'm able to sssssensssse who belongs to my bloodline_._There'ssss no doubt in my mind._"

Orion frowned and returned to his dorm deeply confused. How could he be Slytherin's heir? It wasn't possible…unless the Black bloodline derived from Slytherin….but that couldn't be true, the Blacks would have proudly announced it to the world…It had to be because of the link with Voldemort…but the link was purely a mind connection…it made no sense!

When he entered Durmstrang's common room, Calypso was waiting for him. He cancelled his disillusionment charm and quickly explained what Slytherin had told him, leaving out the whole heir issue and their discussion about Tom.

"So you think that the muggleborn girl became a ghost and that she knows where the entrance is?" asked Calypso with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Orion sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, "I don't think she knows where the entrance is. The most probable is that she's haunting the place where she died and therefore if we find her we find the place where the entrance is located."

Orion could almost see the wheels turning in Calypso's mind. She finally frowned and asked, "What was her name again?"

"Martha or something like it," replied Orion tiredly, "She cried a lot according to Slyth-"

Calypso widened her eyes and gasped, "What fools we have been, Orion! We had it in front of our noses the whole time!"

Orion cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

"Remember the wall Draco showed us, where the words that the Chambers of Secrets had been opened had been written, according to him?" she said excitedly. Orion nodded and she continued, "Two nights ago, when we split and explored that floor, I went into a girls' bathroom that no one ever uses. There was a ghost there of an annoying and crying girl. She's Moaning Myrtle, Orion! Myrtle, not Martha! And it makes perfect sense, the bathroom is near that wall. And how can a basilisk move around the castle undetected and unseen? Through the pipes of course! And pipes begin at bathrooms! If the basilisk killed her, the basilisk had to come out of a pipe! And if she died in that bathroom it means that there's some huge pipe hidden there!"

"A pipe that leads to the Chamber of Secrets!" added Orion with excitement.

Calyso smirked at him victoriously, "Exactly!"

Orion fiercely hugged her, "You're a genius!"

Calypso laughed and Orion immediately stood up, "We must go there now! To be certain!"

"It's one in the morning, Orion!" Calypso moaned in dismay.

Orion grabbed her hand and dragged her with him, "Now's the perfect time. No one will be around and I have the Map. Let's go!"

They disillusioned themselves and before entering the bathroom, Orion asked, "Is there any way to make the ghost leave? I don't want her to know that we've found the entrance. She could tell Dumbledore."

"Leave it to me," said Calypso's disembodied voice, "Wait till I tell you to come in."

Orion stood patiently outside the bathroom and soon he heard Calypso whispering his name. He went in and Calypso visibly stood there with a satisfied smirk.

Orion looked around and cancelled his disillusionment charm, "She's not here. What did you do?"

"Used a convenient little spell," said Calypso with a glint in her eyes while twirling her wand, "I conjured the image of the Bloody Baron and as soon as she saw him she fled away wailing."

Orion chuckled, "Quick thinking. Excellent!"

Calypso grinned at him and then said, "Alright, let's see where this pipe is."

She inspected the bathroom stalls while Orion went to the sink. It looked like an ordinary sink. He examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then he saw it: scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake. And he knew he had found it.

"_Open_," said Orion in a low hiss.

At once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for an adult basilisk to move in.

Calypso had come to stand by his side and she gasped, "This is it! It's the entrance! You found it!"

"We found it," said Orion smiling at her, "Couldn't have done it without you."

Calypso beamed at him but then said uncertainly, "Er, you want to go in now?"

Orion frowned, "We should perhaps leave it for another day. The pipe goes vertically downwards, we should bring our brooms next time to have a way to come back." And he wanted to go in with Tom's locket, just in case he would need his help. He still wasn't sure if he could command the basilisk, regardless of what Slytherin had said, and if Orsana was out and about, perhaps she would obey Tom, even if he was just a portrait.

Calypso nodded. Orion closed the entrance and they returned to their dorms with satisfied smiles on their faces.


	24. Discovered Truths & Yule Ball

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: I finally decided to post this chapter right away. But I won't be updating for around two weeks since I have to study for my finals. But to make it up to you, this chapter is quiet long. It's also special, a lot of things are going on and the story starts taking a different turn. So I hope that you can review and tell me if you like it because the rest of the story depends on what happened in this chapter. So if there's something you don't particularly like and you tell me, I could fix it in later chapters.

I need your opinion. How many of you would like to see Orion with Draco when he stops seeing Lezander and before he hooks up with Voldemort? And if you can, also tell the reason for your choice. Thanks!

Some people are bored with Orion/Lez and some want Orion to be with him, and I understand both points of view, but I need Lez to be with Orion for a while longer.

Thanks Estheriana for your review, it was very perceptive. It's true that I involved the Hallows and other things very early on the fic, but there are so many other things that will happen and slowly be discovered that I have material enough to cover until Orion's seventh year. I don't know if the story will go beyond his last year, still thinking about it. But each time I find more ideas to give the story more depth and I have to eventually choose between them because I simply don't have the time to develop them all. But I promise that the story won't get boring even if so many things are revealed sooner than in JKR's book.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

The next day, before breakfast, Vagnarov called all the delegation to the ship. They sat in one the ship's largest rooms and Vagnarov stood up from the round table to address them, "As I informed you last week, the Yule Ball will take place in two days. It will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day and finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. It's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with foreign wizards and witches. I encourage you to use this occasion to create contacts that would be useful to you in the future. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, and you may go with a student from Hogwarts or Beauxbatons if you wish. You'll wear Durmstrang's uniformed cape over your dress robes and I expect you to uphold the standards of behavior expected from Durmstrang students," He looked at Orion and added, "Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball. I expect you to be ready."

Orion nodded but was inwardly cursing. He had forgotten all about the Ball! Now when would he go into the Chamber? Perhaps tomorrow, everyone would be too worried about the Ball, he could easily sneak out to the girls' bathroom. But now he had to find a partner! He had expected to go with Lezander but they weren't speaking to each other at the moment. During the two weeks after their argument, Lezander had tried to talk to him but Orion had completely ignored him. Since the night of their fight he had made up his mind that it was probably for the best, he needed to concentrate on other things and Lezander would be better off without him. Orion cast a sidelong glance to Lezander and saw that he was sitting with a straight back and looking with determination to the empty space in front of him. Orion's heart clenched. He had been very curt with Lezander and Lezander had finally given up trying to speak to him a few days back. But Orion had missed him greatly. It had been very hard to pretend not to care about the other boy when he was around, to prevent himself from grabbing his hand, kiss him, hug him…He missed his company, his gentle touches, and their long evening conversations. But he still felt hurt from what Lezander had said.

Orion sighed bleakly and looked at Calypso, "Who are you going with?"

Calypso turned around to face him and smirked playfully, "It's a surprise."

Orion cocked an eyebrow and then she said in a worried voice while casting a glance towards Lezander, "Who are you going to invite?"

"I don't know," said Orion shrugging his shoulders, "I completely forgot about the Ball."

"You should speak to him," said Calypso in a stern voice, "I don't know why you two fought but I think you should resolve your issues. You're acting as a pair of immature brats-"

Orion harshly interrupted her while standing up, "It wasn't me who started the fight and besides he told me that he was tired of me! I think he made it perfectly clear that he isn't interested in me anymore! There's nothing to resolve!"

He spun around to return to Hogwarts for breakfast when Lezander came behind him and grabbed his arm forcefully while he said angrily, "I didn't mean that I was tired of our relationship, Orion! You misinterpreted my words! I've been trying to explain myself but you keep ignoring me!"

Orion turned to face him and said acidly, "And what _did_ you mean, Lez? I clearly recall you saying that it was getting very bloody tiresome! And you know what, I've thought about it and I think this is for the best! You don't understand all the things I have to do and it's unfair of me to ask you to be there for me." He wrenched his arm from Lezander's grasp and looked at him in the eyes. It wasn't a wise thing to do. His anger started fading away as he gazed into Lezander's pale blue eyes and his resolve started crumbling. He shook his head and said softly before sprinting towards Hogwarts, "You're better off without me, Lez."

When he reached the Great Hall, almost all the students were already eating their breakfast. As soon as Orion came in, he heard whispers and giggles, and glances were cast his way. He frowned and sat by Draco's side. Pansy shot him a murderous look from the other side but Draco seemed to be quite content; he was happily eating his breakfast, ignoring the glances that some were giving him as well. Orion looked around in confusion. Why were people looking at Draco and him with speculative glances? Then he saw a group of girls huddled together reading the Daily Prophet while shooting looks at him and giggling. He soon found out what was happening.

The Daily Prophet was violently thrown at his plate and Lezander was towering above him. He said furiously, "Is this the real reason why you have been ignoring me these past few weeks, Orion?"

And there, on the front page of the Daily Prophet, Orion saw a large picture of himself and two smaller pictures on each side. There was a huge heart that grouped the three pictures together and the title of the article read: _Durmstrang's Champion torn between his love for the Malfoy Heir and the Quidditch international star Viktor Krum_.

When the initial shock passed, he started fuming and silently cursing Rita. Orion turned around to face Lezander. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed dangerously, but Orion could see the hurt in them.

"Lez, I don't know what-" started saying Orion.

"All this time I've been trying to get back together," interrupted Lezander angrily, "And all the while you've been seeing him!" He spat pointing a finger towards Draco.

Orion stood up and shook his head, "No, Lez! I don't know what the article says, but Draco has nothing to do with why I was ignoring you-"

"Don't lie to me!" hissed Lezander furiously, "I'm not blind! I've seen the way he looks at you!"

Orion blinked at him without understanding and Draco swiftly stood up to face Lezander and sneered, "Look, _Lez_, Orion obviously wants nothing to do with you. He's finally realized that you're not worth it. So why don't you just leave him alone and scamper back to your-"

"Stay out of it, Draco!" snapped Orion impatiently.

Lezander took a threathening step towards Draco and Orion hurriedly grabbed his arm and said beseechingly, "Lez, please, listen to me. I've not been seeing anyone." He looked around and saw that most of the students were avidly watching them and added, "Please, let's talk. Let's get out of here and discuss this."

Lezander looked down at him and nodded curtly before spinning around and stamping out of the Great Hall. Orion sighed and followed him. As soon as he crossed the doors of the Great Hall, Lezander pulled him into an empty classroom and cast silencing spells around them.

He grabbed Orion's upper arms and bit out angrily, "Are you seeing Draco?"

"No!" said Orion in exasperation.

Lezander narrowed his eyes, "You're not interested in him?"

"By Mordred's wand I'm not, Lez!" exclaimed Orion, "This is ridiculous. Why would you believe what some stupid article said about me!?"

"Well, what did you expect?" spat Lezander, "You've been avoiding me!"

"Because we fought!" exclaimed Orion, "Because you said that you were tired of our relationship!"

Lezander shook his head and said in frustration, "I'm sorry, alright! I didn't mean it that way!" He cupped Orion's face and added softly, "I'm not tired of you, Orion. I want us to be together. What I meant that night was that I was tired of the whole link situation, not of you."

Orion looked into his eyes to gauge his sincerity and asked uncertainly, "You still want to be with me?"

Lezander smiled warmly at him and said softly, "Yes, I do. Never doubt it."

Then Orion shook his head and said sadly, "But you say that you're tired with the link situation, as you call it, and that's part of the problem, Lez. I have the link. It will never go away. And I will use it to my advantage-"

"But I can make it go away," said Lezander regarding him quietly.

Orion looked up at him in confusion, "What?"

Lezander slowly caressed his jaw while locking gazes with him and said softly, "If we bond I believe the link would disappear. My blood would give you natural mind barriers, nothing can go through them."

Orion widened his eyes, "Bond? You want to bond with me now?"

Lezander smiled at him, "Yes, why wait? I love you, Orion. I want you to be my mate. There's no doubt in my mind that we belong together."

"But we're too young," Orion said nervously, "I-I don't know if I'm ready and your parents, Lez! What would they say-"

"Once they meet you they'll accept you," replied Lezander calmly.

Orion gulped and shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, Lez, but I think it's too soon." He saw the hurt in Lezander's eyes and quickly reassured him, "I love you too, Lez, but we should think about it carefully and I would like to have your parents' consent before doing it." Then he added with a sigh, "And there are still many things between us, Lez. Like it or not, I want to have this link with Voldemort for the time being. It's useful at present."

He looked up at Lezander and added quietly, "I avoided you because I thought you didn't want to be with me, but that wasn't all. You know who I am, you know that I have many things that I need to do, but you don't understand, Lez. You got angry simply because I used the link once. That's nothing in comparison with what I'll be doing in the future. I'll be meeting with Voldemort regularly and I'll be in dangerous situations frequently. That night, after our fight, I realized that I really shouldn't have a boyfriend, not with everything that's going on. It isn't fair to you, Lezander. You have nothing to do with Voldemort and by being with me you're getting involved. You shouldn't have to worry because of me. What I told you before was the truth, you truly are better off without me."

Lezander frowned and remained silent. Then he said, "Voldemort is always an issue between us, isn't he? I know that you want to fight for your kind and I know that I won't be able to persuade you not to, but I still hate to see you in pain because of the link you share with him." Orion made an attempt to interrupt him but Lezander held out a hand and continued, "I know that you're about to say that the link is useful and worth the pain it causes you, and perhaps it is." He sighed and added, "Despite everything I still want us to be together. I'll try not to oppose your decisions regarding Voldemort. I'll be more supportive. And I don't care about being indirectly involved in the war through you. I'm not better off alone without you. I missed you greatly. I couldn't bear to just be your friend. I want you to be with me always, even if you have to participate in the war."

"Are you sure, Lez? It's too much to ask of you-" said Orion uncertainly but he couldn't prevent the smile showing on his face.

Lezander smiled back at him and replied, "I'm sure." Then he proceeded to kiss Orion deeply and Orion willingly lost himself in the kiss thinking that perhaps they could work it out. If Lezander really supported him without getting angry at the things he had to do, then everything would go well. And by Morgana, how he had missed Lezander's kisses!

* * *

The following night, Orion and Calypso snuck out of their dorms with their brooms for their Chambers of Secrets adventure. Orion had been battling with himself about telling Lezander that they had found it. But he decided that they had just made up, there was no need to strain the relationship further, since Lezander would certainly be concerned about going into the place in which Voldemort had resurrected and obtained a body. 

After frightening Moaning Myrtle once more with the conjured image of the Bloody Baron, they cancelled their disillusionment charms and Orion pocketed the Marauder's Map and made sure that the locket was safely hidden in his robes' inner pocket. He hissed and the entrance opened once more. Orion and Calypso stood at the edge of the pitch-black abyss created by the huge pipe and looked down in trepidation. It was wide enough for them to use brooms but it would be difficult, especially for Calypso, to fly down.

"I think you should slide down first," said Orion, "I need to hover behind with the broom to close the entrance once we've gone in, just in case someone should come into the bathroom. I'll take your broom so that it's easier for you."

Calypso nodded and gave him her broom. Then she said nervously, "Alright, here I go."

Orion squeezed her hand and said softly, "You'll be fine. I'll be right behind you."

She squared her shoulders to gain confidence and slowly lowered herself into the pipe, and then she let go.

There was a rushing sound and he soon lost sight of Calypso. He mounted his Firebolt, held Calypso's broom with his other hand and entered the pipe. Hovering in midair inside it, he hissed "Closssse" and at once the circle of light above him disappeared as the sink got back into place. The pipe was completely dark now. Orion tried to fly down the pipe but it was extremely difficult without being able to see. He needed to dive down but he wouldn't be able to see if the pipe took turns since his hands were already occupied with the brooms and therefore he couldn't take out his wand to cast a Lumos. So he swiftly dismounted his broom and painfully hit the pipe and started sliding down. It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. As the held the brooms tightly against his body with one arm, he took out his wand and cast Lumos. Now he could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which had started twisting and turning, sloping steeply downward, and he knew that he was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. And then, just as he had begun to worry about what would happen when he hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and he shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in.

Calypso was standing in a small circle of light that formed around her wand, robes dirty and disheveled, but she was unharmed and wore an excited expression on her face.

As she took her broom from Orion she said, "We must be at the very foundations of Hogwarts, Orion. It's amazing. I bet you anything that there must be another entrance to the Chamber."

Orion didn't reply. He knew that there was another entrance. He had seen how Voldemort had opened it in his vision years ago. But that entrance was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and he couldn't have gone looking around for it because his absence during their day at Hogsmeade would have raised suspicions. And he couldn't have asked for Calypso's help because he had no way of explaining how he knew about it, since she didn't know about his link with Voldemort.

He picked up his broom after standing up and held up his wand, which still shone with light, to look around. The tunnel was so dark that he could only see a little distance ahead and the floor was littered with small animal bones. Orion led the way forward and around a dark bend in the tunnel there was an outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor.

"Merlin's beard, it's the basilisk's skin!" said Calypso excitedly as she stepped closer to examine it, "It's priceless as a potions ingredient!"

Orion rolled his eyes and said in dismay, "Calypso, we're not stopping in order to harvest the skin!"

Calypso puffed her chest in indignation and Orion added to make a compromise, "You'll be able to collect some of it once we get back, ok? Now let's get going."

They walked through the dark tunnel, while Calypso muttered about people who didn't value unique ingredients, and then, at last, as they crept around yet another bend, Orion saw a solid wall ahead, on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

He stood in front of them and hissed, "_Open_"

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and they walked inside.

"It's magnificent," gasped Calypso.

Orion concurred. They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a high ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the greenish gloom that filled the place.

They aimed their wands ahead of them and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Orion had seen it before, in his vision, Slytherin's statue. And between the feet, face up, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"It's the Weasley girl," said Calypso impassively regarding the body, "Her body seems to have been perfectly conserved. Must be due to the Chamber's insularity and cold temperature. What should we do with it?"

But Orion was barely listening to her. There, near the body, laid an open black book. The diary that had helped Voldemort's other piece of soul attain a body. Finally he would have a clue as to how Voldemort had managed that.

"I'm going to look around, Orion," said Calypso, "To see if there are any hidden rooms."

Orion absentmindedly nodded and he knelt in front of the diary. He used his wand to cast several revealing spells but all came up with nothing. The diary didn't have any magic in it. He started flipping the pages and frowned when he saw that they were all blank. Wasn't it supposed to be diary? Then why hadn't anyone written in it? And why didn't it have any magic? If it had helped Voldemort return why was it just a simple blank book?

He picked it up and closed it. It had a black leather back. He turned it around and on its cover, at one of the corners, he saw small elegant silver letters: _T.M.R._

His throat dried, his stomach fell, and he felt his blood drain from his face. Immediately, hundreds of thoughts rushed into his mind, as if something had broken inside. He was barely able to cope as his mind assimilated hundreds of thoughts he had had in the past, suspicions long held, conclusions reached, all of which he hadn't remembered until now. He staggered and fell to the ground, as they swirled unbridled in his mind: the locket's power spikes when Tom got angry…Tom's knowledge about Voldemort and the inner workings of the Death Eaters…Tom's defense of Voldemort's ideas and actions….Tom's and Voldemort's Gaunt heritage…their shared Slytherin ancestry…their resembling facial features…their similar mannerisms and inflections of voice…. and finally… the staggering realization that Tom had been and was Lord Voldemort.

Orion dropped the diary, clutched his pounding head and gave a piercing scream of rage, hurt, and betrayal.

Calypso had rushed to his side and was shaking his shoulders, "Orion, what happened?! Are you alright?"

Orion looked up at her, unaware of the tears streaming from his green eyes, and he said in a hoarse voice, "I'm fine. I- I just-" He shook his head and said dryly, "Did you find anything?"

Calypso looked at him in concern but replied, "No, nothing. No hidden rooms or closets, not even broom cupboards."

Orion swallowed thickly, to get his dry throat working, and said quietly, "You should go collect the basilisk's skin now, Calypso, while I look around. So that we don't waste any more time. I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure, Orion?" she said uncertainly, "You don't look too well-"

"I'm fine, Calypso!" snapped Orion, "Just go!"

She shot him one last glance before hurrying out to get her ingredients. As soon as she left, Orion ordered the Chamber's door to close, and with trembling fingers he took out the locket and snapped it open.

Tom rested his eyes on him and asked concerned, "What happened to you?"

Orion pierced him with his narrowed eyes and hissed furiously, "How could you, Tom?! How could you do this to me?!" Then he bellowed as tears started streaming again, "I TRUSTED YOU! I SHARED MY WHOLE LIFE WITH YOU! AND ALL THIS TIME, YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME. ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE HIM!"

"What are you talking about?" said Tom wide-eyed, startled at the outburst.

"YOU'RE LORD FUCKING VOLDEMORT!" yelled Orion. Tom's jaw dropped as Orion continued furiously, "HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME FOR HIM? WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN? WHAT ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY MIND?!"

Tom was extremely pale and seemed unable to answer. Orion gripped the locket tighter, whipped out his wand and aimed it at Tom's face. He said savagely, "Morgana help me, Tom, if you don't answer my questions right now I'll destroy you this instant without a second thought!"

"How did- how did you find out?" said Tom softly while warily looking at the wand.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE! I DO!," bellowed Orion, "NOW ANSWER THEM!"

Tom reassumed his coolness and said calmly, "I was Lord Voldemort but I have not been spying on you. He doesn't know you have me and I have no connection with him. I'm just his portrait-"

Orion laughed hysterically and then said, "Do you truly believe me to be such an idiot?" Then he yelled, "I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU'RE NOT A PORTRAIT! YOU'RE SOMETHING ELSE! SO STOP BULLSHITTING ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Tom shook his head and said truthfully, "I am not spying on you. He really doesn't know that you have me and I have no means to communicate with him."

Orion assessed him and perceived that he was saying the truth. He narrowed his eyes and spat furiously, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MIND?!"

Tom contemplated him and replied, "You must understand that it was dangerous for you to know that I was Lord Voldemort. I cast a compulsion web on your mind, to lock into a corner of your mind all your suspicions about me being Lord Voldemort. Your thoughts were there, you were simply unaware of them. Though I guess that you discovered something conclusive enough to make your mind fight the compulsion of forgetting about it and that, broke the mind web."

"What else were you able to do?!" asked Orion enraged, "WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"Nothing else!" exclaimed Tom in earnest, "I'm not capable of doing anything else! I was only able to do the compulsion web because I could look frequently into your eyes and thus manage to build the web, but besides that I can't cast any other spell!"

"Have you ever used Legilimency on me?!" hissed Orion angrily.

Tom shook his head, "No, I can't cast it wandlessly-"

Orion snapped, "You don't need a wand! Voldemort doesn't need one to cast Legilimens!"

"I don't have his powers!" cried Tom, "Not when I'm still-" He closed his mouth shut and didn't continue.

"Not when you're still what?" snapped Orion. Then he roared, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

But Tom didn't reply. Orion inhaled slowly to calm down and think clearly. He closed his eyes and revised his rediscovered thoughts while mixing them with what he already knew. Tom was telling the truth as far as he could tell. He had magic, he was able to do one type of mind magic but nothing else. Voldemort had been Tom Riddle. – Orion felt a painful stab in his heart at that, but he pushed it away for now – Tom hadn't want him to find out…he didn't want him to enter the Chamber of Secrets…the diary! Of course! That's what Tom feared he would find, because then he would have seen his initials…the diary that had helped Voldemort's soul. –Orion gasped – No! The diary that had held Voldemort's soul! That was why the diary was magicless now! The soul had been harbored in the diary and when the soul got out and regained a body, the diary remained empty, a normal diary once again. The Weasley girl hadn't been possessed like Quirrell, she had used the diary and the soul had used her life to gain a body! Morgana help us all! What kind of magic is that? He had never read or heard about anything that staggeringly powerful, that unfathomable dark. And Tom…a portrait in a locket…a locket with unexplainable magic…a diary with powerful magic – Orion froze – A locket and a diary…Voldemort's experiments in search of immortality…a diary that held a soul… a locket that held a soul….

Orion snapped open his eyes and saw Tom looking at him right back and he gasped out, "You're his soul!"

Tom blanched and his eyes widened and Orion said sharply, "Don't bother denying it! I know it. I'm certain of it! It wasn't a question but an affirmation."

Then Orion remembered and said steely, "There's something else that you're capable of doing. You could have used my life force to come back to life. Why didn't you?"

After a long silence during which Tom regained his composure, he replied, "I needed to evaluate the situation first. I was safe in your hands, you kept me secret, you kept me hidden. No one would find me with you and you wouldn't let anyone take me away or destroy me. Then you told me that Lord Voldemort had gained a body, and I could feel it as well, so I didn't need to come to life anymore."

"And if he hadn't?" asked Orion acidly, "If he hadn't been successful, would you have used me and killed me in the process to come back?"

Tom didn't reply and Orion shut his eyes as a tear streamed down his cheek. Tom's silence said it all.

Orion heard Tom say softly, "Orion, I wouldn't do it now. Not now that I know you and care for you-"

Orion opened his eyes and snapped furiously, "You don't care for me, Tom! Don't try to delude me! What you have done- it's unforgivable! You're Lord Voldemort! You're his soul!…I can scarcely believe it! By Mordred! I came to care for you, to love you even! And you're him! That vicious, ruthless wizard! That killed my-" He shook his head and said sorrowfully with a sharp pain in his chest, "What happened to you, Tom? How did you become him? What did you do to yourself? You fractured your soul in three pieces…I don't even know how but you massacred yourself! Your soul, Tom! The most important and pure part of a wizard, and you shredded it to pieces!"

"I did it to attain immortality," said Tom quietly, "It was the only way and a small price to pay for it." He paused and continued, "Regardless of what you might think about me, believe me this: I do care for you."

Orion locked gazes with him and saw the naked truth in Tom's dark blue eyes and his heart clenched. Orion closed his eyes and whispered shakily, "Morgana help me, but I care for you too…. despite everything." He let out a choked sob.

Tom smiled warmly at him but inside Orion was torn with conflicting emotions. Tom, his mentor, his confidant, his oldest companion, was Lord Voldemort. The wizard that had killed his mother, that had tried to kill him, and that perhaps would try to kill him again when he found out he was Harry Potter. The Dark Lord that had ruthlessly killed so many others and who tortured his own followers without batting an eyelash. The Tom he loved had become the terror of the wizarding world. And he knew now, that he loved Tom in some way. The piercing pain he felt in his chest confirmed it.

Orion looked at Tom, eyes brimming with unshed tears, and said quietly, "But it doesn't change the fact that you deceived me, Tom. And that, I can't forgive-"

Tom narrowed his eyes and interrupted him, "And you haven't?"

"No –" started saying Orion.

"What a little hypocrite you are, Orion," sneered Tom angrily, "Now that we are revealing ourselves to each other, you could at least try some honesty."

Orion was startled, "I don't know what you're referring to-"

"You are smart and perceptive, Orion," interjected Tom coldly, "But you forget that I'm sharp as well. You didn't expect that I would never find out, surely?"

Orion tensed and bit out, "Find out what?" There were several things that he kept secret from Tom, to which of them was he referring?

Tom eyed him coolly and replied, "Why, that you're Harry Potter, of course. Don't tell me there's even more to you."

Orion gasped and dropped the locket in shock. Out of all the possible things…That, he hadn't expected.

When he came to himself, he quickly picked up the locket.

Tom was glaring at him and said sarcastically, "Oh, thank you for dropping me, because I haven't had enough rocky moments for an evening."

Orion snapped at him angrily, "You used Legilimency on me!"

"No, I haven't!" hissed Tom furiously, "I already told you I can't!"

"Then how-" started saying Orion shakily.

Tom smirked at him, "Really, Orion, I've known you since you were eleven. The clues were there, believe me. I doubt anyone would have pieced them together, but then again, I'm not anyone; and I know things about you that no one else does. You were able to open me, which only myself could do; you're a parselmouth when no one of the Black line has ever been one; you are able to know what goes on at Death Eater gatherings and you never explained how; Harry Potter survived the Avada Kedavra with only a scar, a unique curse scar…that explains your parseltongue abilities and perhaps a way for you to see through Lord Voldemort's eyes and that's how you know about the gatherings, and it also explains your urgency to learn Occlumency; Harry Potter fled from his muggle caretakers when he was ten years old and then disappeared, around the time when your father escaped from Azkaban and took you with him; you told me you lived in a muggle orphanage where they abused you, when in reality you lived with your muggle relatives and I imagine it was your uncle that beat you and tried to rape you and that's why you fled; and you hate Dumbledore because he was the one to put you in their care; there's also your opinions on muggleborns, which no pureblood would share, but which are understandable given that your mother was Lily Potter; your father was Sirius Black, I don't doubt that, you have Black features, but your mother had to be Lily Potter since you lived with her when you were a baby and she died to protect you, only a true mother would have done that; that also explains why you were opposed to Lord Voldemort's methods, since he killed her." He paused and asked, "I guess that you're using a blood glamour to cover your scar?"

Orion nodded, dazedly, and then came to himself and asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"I was hoping that one day you would confide in me," said Tom quietly, "Besides I gained nothing if you knew that I had already figured it out."

"Do you think Voldemort knows?" asked Orion in apprehension.

"He doesn't," said Tom assuredly, "He would have confronted you by now if he knew. But if you spend long periods of time close to him he might find out."

Orion frowned, "By spending time with him? Why?"

Tom ignored the question and said sternly, "You should tell him."

Orion snapped, "Are you mad? He would kill me!"

"Not when he knows that you're on his side of the war," said Tom calmly.

Orion said in realization, "You've been making sure that I was firmly on the dark side. That's why you asked me if I would have liked to be rescued from the muggles by Dumbledore and raised in a light family."

Tom nodded, "I'm certain now, with everything that I know about you, that you would never turn to the light side."

"But Voldemort isn't," bit out Orion, "I mean, he knows that I want to be on the dark side but if he ever discovered that I'm Harry Potter I don't know how much weight it would have. And I'm not ready yet."

Tom sighed tiredly, "You have to tell him at some point."

"When I'm ready, now's too soon," replied Orion with determination and then snapped, "I'm not giving you to him, if that's on your mind."

Tom arched an eyebrow, "I wasn't going to ask for that. You can't give me to him until you tell him that you're Harry Potter."

"Exactly," replied Orion curtly, "and even then I might keep you."

Tom smirked at him, "Miss me, would you?"

"Not when you get cocky like now," snapped Orion shooting him a glare.

Orion carded his hair with his other hand and sighed sorrowfully, "I still can't believe you're him. You're so different-"

"We're the same," said Tom sternly, "You are prejudiced against him. I have always tried to make you see that he's not a monster, yet you refuse to acknowledge-"

Orion narrowed his eyes at him and said angrily, "Why, you conniving, little fiend. I forgot about that! All those conversations about Voldemort and you were basically throwing flowers at yourself!

Tom didn't look remotely abashed, "You needed to see things objectively."

Orion scoffed, "You wanted me to see things from _your_ point of view."

Tom arched an eyebrow, "So? What's wrong with that?"

Orion rolled his eyes and then said sternly, "I need to go now. I've taken too long. But this isn't over. You're not off the hook yet."

Tom smirked at him, "You aren't either. After all, you can't blame me for keeping my identity a secret when you did the same."

Orion shot him a nasty glare and snapped the locket shut. He turned to look at the diary on the floor. It was useless now and it was dangerous if anyone else found it because of the initials on it. Even if he was the only one capable of opening the Chamber of Secrets, he wasn't taking any chances. He conjured his black flames in his palm and shot them towards the diary. He watched as it burned and turned to dust. He glanced at the body and decided to leave it where it was for now.

When he met with Calypso by the basilisk's hide, she was waiting impatiently for him and had a heavy conjured rucksack filled with the skin. He told her that he had been very thorough in his exploration of the Chamber and that's why he took so long. They used the brooms to fly up the pipe and finally reached their dorms undetected.

The last thought Orion had before falling asleep was that Tom was still hiding something from him. After all, why would Voldemort be able to discover that he was Harry Potter just by spending long periods of time near him? And why was he able to open the locket when only Voldemort could? Could the link account for it? But it didn't make sense; it was only a mental connection, not a blood connection or anything of the sort.

* * *

The following evening, Orion was standing in his shared dorm in front of the mirror while the others were buzzing around getting ready for the Yule Ball. He tied Durmstrang's cape over the dress robes that Narcissa had sent him. His dress robes were rich dark green – Narcissa always insisted that green was his color – with delicate silver lining on the cuffs and collar. The robes had a velvety quality to them that made them extremely pleasant on the skin. He was fixing his dark hair into an elegant hairstyle, as he had seen his father do countless of times, when someone grabbed his waist from behind and purred, "You look amazing. Don't even think that I'm letting you out of my sight tonight." 

Orin locked gazes with Lezander's reflection on the mirror and softly smiled at him. He turned around and assessed his boyfriend. He was wearing dark blue dress robes that brought out his pale blue eyes and made him look like charming prince, though the charming aspect was overpowered by the roguishness brought about by Lezander's mischievous smirk. And Orion loved it.

Orion heaved a disappointed breath and said, "Well, I suppose you'll do. Too late now to find someone more fitting to escort the Champion."

Lezander playfully growled, "I'll show you how fit I am for you after the Yule Ball." And he pressed him tightly against his body, surrounding him with strong arms, and kissed him deeply.

When they came out for air Orion said loftily, "Promises, promises…"

They were interrupted by Krum that was looking at them amusedly, "Ve have to leave now. Headmaster Vagnarov is vaiting in the ship so that ve can enter all together."

Lezander took his cape and they went down to the common room where they met the girls. Calypso was looking stunning with her hair held high and a black satin dress that showed under her cape. She grinned at them when she approached Krum and took his offered arm.

Orion arched an eyebrow and mouthed at her 'Krum?'

She simply smirked at him and left the common room escorted by Krum. Lezander and Orion followed behind along with the rest of the delegation.

When they reached the ship Vagnarov assessed them and seemed to be satisfied. They walked towards Hogwarts, Vagnarov leading the party, followed in precedence by Orion and Lezander and then the rest of the delegation. When they reached the oak front doors, they opened swiftly and Orion saw that the entrance hall was already packed with students, milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Vagnarov left them to meet with the other teachers and Orion inspected the crowd.

He caught a glance of Hermione who was being escorted by Neville. She looked very different from her usual looks. She had done something to her hair, it was now longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head and when she grinned Orion could see that her teeth were smaller than when he had first met her, she had probably shrunk them after she got hit by the Densuago spell. Fleur was looking very beautiful in robes of silver-gray satin and she was accompanied by a Ravenclaw boy, and he saw Cedric with a pretty Asian girl.

He smiled when he saw the group of Slytherins coming towards them. Draco was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet that looked extremely good on him, and was walking with an air of confidence and arrogance that reminded him of Lucius. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Draco's arm with a satisfied smug look on her face, though Draco didn't seem too pleased by this. Crabbe and Goyle were flanking them and Blaise had brought his on-and-off Ravenclaw boyfriend. Theo was escorting Millicent who looked quite nice with a black dress that flattered her strong constitution.

Before Orion could greet them McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

He grabbed Lezander's hand and went towards her. McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim other hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Fleur and her date stationed themselves nearest the doors; the older boy looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and the Asian girl were talking animatedly between themselves and Neville was nervously checking his dark crimson dress robes. Orion surreptitiously winked at Hermione when she cast a sidelong glance at him. She gave him a small smile in return and turned back to reassure her date.

When the doors to the Great Hall opened, once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told them to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Dumbledore smiled happily as they approached the top table and Orion realized that out of all the judges, one was missing. Crouch wasn't there, in his stead, sitting pompously and looking down at the students, was Percy Weasley.

When Orion reached the table with Lezander, Vagnarov pointedly indicated them to take a seat by his side. As the feast started he heard Percy Weasley smugly saying that he had been promoted and that his boss, Crouch, wasn't too well and was currently resting, since he had had a great personal shock with the misbehavior of his house-elf during the Quidditch Cup. While Fleur was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to her date, who only nodded stupidly at anything he said.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. As they picked up their instruments, Orion and the rest of the Champions stood up with their partners and walked onto the brightly lit dance floor.

The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; and Lezander seized one of his hands while placing an arm around his waist. They started dancing slowly around the dance floor while the rest of the students stood to aside watching them and commenting. Soon, the rest of the students came onto the dance floor and Orion saw Calypso dancing with Krum nearby. Not far from them Hermione was wincing frequently as Neville trod on her feet and Vagnarov was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his head barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Moody, well, Barty was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with the astronomy teacher, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

Orion heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe and applause filled the hall as the Weird Sisters stopped playing. As Lezander went to bring them some drinks he approached Calypso and Krum and asked her for a dance.

He took her by the waist and started dancing with her as the Weirding Sisters started playing again.

He looked down at her and asked playfully, "So…Krum? That was your big secret? What happened to poor Snape?"

Calypso rolled her eyes, "I can hardly ask a professor to be my date, can I?"

"Ahh, so you are interested in him?" asked Orion with an amused smirk.

"Perhaps," said Calypso with a small smile, "Anyway, I came with Viktor because he wanted to ask that Granger girl but she had already been invited by Longbottom. So he asked me and I accepted. He's alright, not that our conversations are profound or anything, but he has become our friend, hasn't he?"

"Yes," replied Orion, "He's a good lad. We didn't interact much with him at Durmstrang, but we are always around students our own age there so we didn't have much opportunity. But he has been very supportive of me. He didn't hold a grudge against me when I became the Champion."

Calypso nodded and Orion said teasingly, "So tell me, what are your seduction plans to ensnare the elusive Potions Master?"

Calypso smacked him on the head and said with a chuckle, "He is elusive, isn't he? I have not seen him here. I wonder where he is."

Orion snorted, "Probably assigning detentions to unsuspecting students." Then he turned serious and asked, "You are really interested in him? Tell me the truth."

Calypso sighed, "Orion, he's an older man. Even if I am there's nothing much that I can do about it."

"But this is the first time that I have seen you taking a real interest in anyone. If you truly like him, his age doesn't matter," replied Orion.

"I don't care for his age but he would never be interested in me," said Calypso, "I'm just a little girl in his eyes and besides I go to Durmstrang and he's a professor here. After this year I won't see him again."

"Well, you will see him when you're older, at the gatherings, you know," replied Orion, "And since you want to participate before you graduate I dare say that only a year or two would pass before you saw him again. And by that time you would be seventeen and legally an adult. So you could start a relationship with him."

Calypso laughed, "You're such a romantic optimist. Surely in two years he'll be with someone. And he won't even remember me."

Orion said pensively, "He doesn't look as if he had anyone right now and besides we know the activities he does for Him are dangerous. I don't think he has much time for romance or the disposition for it. And if you want him to remember you then simply talk to him about Potions after class. You're one of Durmstrang's top students in Potions. I'm sure there're a lot of topics for you two to talk about."

Calypso eyed him speculatively and asked, "And why are you so interested in getting me together with him? I thought that you hated him."

Orion sighed and said quietly, "I don't hate him. I don't like him either. I just understand him. I think he's had a rough life and as you said so many times before, he's brilliant and powerful. I think he deserves something better. Besides I could easily imagine you with him. I think you would fit perfectly together. You're too bright and mature to be with someone our age. A boy would bore you easily."

"You're right about that," replied Calypso, "But I could say the same thing about you. I don't imagine you with someone our age either."

Orion looked down at her with a frown, "Well, I'm currently with someone my own age and I can tell you that I'm not bored."

Calypso hummed and said, "Not now, perhaps, but in time…"

"You don't think that Lezander and I make a good couple?" asked Orion surprised.

Calypso regarded him and said carefully, "I like Lezander, don't get me wrong, but I've seen you with him, and while you're happy, you're not in love with him. I think he's an infatuation-"

"I am in love with him," interrupted Orion with conviction.

Calypso eyed him with intelligent eyes and said perceptively, "Maybe you believe yourself to be but truly aren't. I think you'll realize this when you meet the one that you're supposed to be with. In your relationship with Lezander, he's usually the one that seeks you out. The one who always wants to be with you and you accept it and welcome his attentions but you don't actively seek him. And besides, you two have very different futures. I don't know if you've thought about it, but what will you do when he has to go back to his Clan and you have to fight in the war? You see, you're from two different kinds. You don't fit together."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" said Orion with exasperation, "Those things can be resolved by mutual agreement. Lezander and I have talked about our future and he supports my involvement in the war. Well, at least he does now. And maybe he doesn't completely understand but he is willing to allow me to fulfill my own ambitions."

"But that's just it," replied Calypso, "He doesn't understand your ambitions or the importance that this war has for us. He views it from the outside and their kind doesn't want to get involved. And as you said, he _allows_ you to fulfill your ambitions. Don't you see how that sounds? You would need to constantly explain the reasons for your involvement in the war and I think that he would keep trying to get you away from it." She sighed and added, "Orion, I think he's a wonderful person but the reality of the situation is that you're a dark wizard and only dark wizards understand each other. Only another dark wizard will understand what drives you."

During Orion's musings about what she had just said, Draco came up to them. The music had just stopped and another song was about to begin.

Draco looked at Orion and said quietly, "Can I have this dance?"

"Er- sure," said Orion startled out of his thoughts.

Calypso broke away from Orion and looked from one to the other and then said quietly to Orion, "I'll go find Lez and ask him to dance with me." And then she scurried away.

Draco took Orion's hand and circled his waist with an arm and started leading him around the dance floor.

Orion could see that the top table was now empty; Dumbledore was dancing with McGonagall, Madame Maxime with Hagrid, Ludo Bagman with the Herbology teacher, and Vagnarov was nowhere to be seen.

Orion looked up at Draco and saw that he was intently watching him. He smirked at the taller boy and said, "So…Pansy, eh? And you told me that she wasn't your girlfriend."

Draco grimaced and replied, "She blackmailed me. I had no choice. Thankfully, I finally managed to escape her clutches."

Orion laughed heartedly, "She blackmailed _you_? The Slytherin Prince? My, my, she must have some juicy information to have accomplished that."

Draco glared at him and said sarcastically, "Glad to see that my predicament amuses you."

Orion chuckled and said merrily, "It does, it does." Then he cocked his head to one side and asked, "What does she have on you?"

"Nothing too important," said Draco dismissively.

Orion arched an eyebrow in disbelief but let it go.

"So, you got back with Lezander?" asked Draco tensely.

"I did," replied Orion happily, "We resolved our issues and we're fine now. It really was a little bit stupid. I should have listened to him sooner."

Draco didn't comment on that but he said quietly, "You realize that this is the first time that we have danced together?"

Orion's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, "You're right. I hadn't thought about that." Then he smiled at Draco, "But I'm glad that we're dancing now. You really are an excellent dancer. Just as good as Lezander and that's a compliment indeed."

Draco drawled arrogantly, "I'm a much better dancer than he is." And to prove his point he swirled Orion around and expertly caught him back in his arms.

Orion laughed, "Ok, I believe you now."

Draco smirked at him, "You're a good dancer as well. Few can follow my steps as fluidly as you do. I think we make a good dancing pair."

"We do," admitted Orion with a grin. Then he asked, "Have your parents owled to you recently?"

"Yes," replied Draco, "I guess they've told you that we're going to Malfoy Manor in Moscow to catch part of the winter season?"

Orion nodded, "Yes, your mum told me." Then he sighed, "I suppose that there'll be balls and all…"

Draco chuckled, "Why don't you like balls when you're able to dance like you do?"

"I don't dislike them," replied Orion in earnest, "It's just that sometimes they can get a little bit boring and tiresome. And I like to spend holidays quietly, in family activities, rather than with complete strangers."

"I understand," said Draco with a nod, "But I don't think you'll be able to escape it this time." He glanced around and surreptitiously took out his wand and cast silencing spells on him and Orion. Then he added in a whisper, "There's a lot of activity going on to get more supporters for our side and the balls are a front for that purpose."

Orion's eyebrows shot upwards and he whispered back against Draco's neck, "Like what happened at my birthday ball?"

"Similar but on a larger scale," replied Draco in a low murmur, "They're interested in the foreigners so a lot of people will be invited besides the usual crowd. And I guess that they'll be having secret meetings in side rooms while the ball goes on."

"And will He make an appearance?" asked Orion in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes," replied Draco quietly, "He's the one who ordered my aunt and uncle to step it up."

"Well, that's definitely interesting," murmured Orion, "I'm glad to see that things are progressing. Do you think that we'll be included?"

"I don't know," said Draco silently, "It's really up to Him to decide. But I know that Father wants us to learn how they deal with the negotiations."

"He told you that?" asked Orion in a surprised hush, "Lucius wants you and me to learn about their diplomacy?"

Draco nodded and said quietly, "Yes. As you said to me, he's preparing me and now he also wants you to learn about it."

"And he doesn't believe we're too young?" asked Orion in a disbelieving whisper.

"Not for this, not for politics," replied Draco quietly, "The sooner we learn the better. And I'm rather happy about it. I like politics and diplomacy. I've always found it fascinating. Father has instructed me since I was ten years old but I have never been included in any real negotiations before. It will be a great learning experience if we're allowed to watch."

Orion nodded dazedly, "You're right, it would be incredible." Then he asked concerned in low whisper, "But isn't it dangerous to gave such large gatherings of dark wizards all in one spot? If any of the invitees yapped about it to the wrong person it would be catastrophic."

Draco shook his head and said in a barely audible whisper, "There're security measures. For starters, the manors where the balls will take place have ancient wards that repel any attack, the guests will be safe inside. Even those who escaped from Azkaban will be attending. Another measure is that all those who accept the invitation have to sign a magical binding contract that doesn't allow them to discuss the gathering with anyone else. They can't talk about what's discussed or who attended or where it took place."

Orion frowned and asked in a hush, "And what's the penalty if they break the contract?"

"Death," replied Draco in a calm whisper.

Orion gasped and then whispered back with incredulity, "And people sign this? When they know that their own magic will kill them if they break the contract?"

"Yes," replied Draco quietly, "It also serves to screen those who aren't truly sincere in their support. Once you open the invitation you have to either sign the magical contract, thus accepting the invitation, or you sign that you refuse. Those who sign their refusal are bound by a spell that doesn't allow them to say that they had received an invitation, so they can't even leak to anyone about the dark wizards' gatherings. So no one will find out that we're recruiting."

"Wow," said Orion amazed, "They have really planned it thoroughly."

"Indeed," retorted Draco smugly, "They aren't taking any chances."

Just then, someone tapped Orion on his shoulder and he turned his face around to be confronted by a glaring Lezander. Orion widened his eyes and realized that during their whole whispered conversation, Draco and he had been speaking very close to each other; both of them whispering at the other's ear. Because even though Draco had cast silencing spells one could never be too careful when discussing such matters. He broke away from Draco and used his wand to cancel the spells.

Draco stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking tauntingly at Lezander and Lezander shot him a nasty look before grabbing Orion by his arm and pulling him away towards the entrance hall. Lezander remained stonily silent while they crossed the open front doors of the school and entered the rose garden at its edge.

The fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they walked through the garden. They found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Orion could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. Lezander dragged him along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes and then stopped and turned to look at him.

"What was that all about?" asked Lezander icily.

Orion sighed and replied wearily, "Nothing, Lez, we were just talking about the winter holidays."

Lezander glared at him, "And that merited the need to be pressed tightly against him? Or talk into each other's ears?"

Orion ran his fingers through his hair, unaware of the mess he was making, and said tiredly, "We discussed some delicate matters that no one could hear about." He looked at Lezander to convey his meaning, "You know what type of things I'm alluding to."

Lezander narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You expect me to believe that you were whispering in his ear things regarding the war?"

"Yes!" said Orion in exasperation, "That's exactly what I did and that's exactly what I expect you to believe." Then he added tiredly, "We've been through this before. I'm with you. I don't want anyone else. So you should stop suspecting that I'm going behind your back because I would never do that to you."

Lezander was about to retort when Orion heard a familiar voice and he instantly covered Lezander's mouth with his hand as he strained to hear better.

"...don't see what there is to fuss about, Vulcan," said Snape's voice indifferently.

"Severus, you cannot pretend they aren't looking for him and that he's not in danger!" Vagnarov's voice sounded anxious and hushed.

"Your friend dug his own grave," said Snape's voice coldly, "There's nothing you or anyone can do to help him, Vulcan. He'll be punished, possibly killed, and that's all there is to it."

"But Igor never meant to give out their names," said Vagnarov's voice sternly, "He doesn't deserve to be punished by something he had no control over. They fed him food with Veritaresum, Severus. I just ask you to let Him know that."

"He knows but it won't change his mind. Treason is treason and as such He considers it unforgivable," replied Snape's voice calmly, "My only advice is to tell him to remain well hidden, just as he has been doing so far."

Snape and Vagnarov came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her.

Just as Orion started grabbing Lezander to hide away, Snape caught sight of them.

"And what are you two doing?" said Snape with narrowed eyes.

Vagnarov, Orion saw, looked slightly discomposed to see them standing there.

"We're walking," replied Orion evenly, "Not against the law, is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" Snape snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him.

Vagnarov took a step towards them and ordered curtly, "Not a word to anyone about what you've heard."

He made a move to return to the castle but Orion placed a hand on his arm and said quietly, "Will he be safe?"

Vagnarov looked down at him with narrowed eyes and Orion continued softly, "It's just that he helped me once. I don't want them to find him. I hope he remains alive."

Vagnarov's expression softened and he replied, "I hope so too." And with that he continued down the path.

Orion sighed wearily and Lezander, all arguments forgotten, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked quietly, "They were talking about Karkaroff, weren't they?"

Orion turned around to face him and said quietly, "Yes. When the Aurors held him in the Ministry's cells they gave him low doses of Veritaserum in his food, so that on the day of his trial he would blabber all the names of the Death Eaters he knew about. The Lestranges, amongst other, were thrown into Azkaban with the information he provided. And now, well, now they seem to be hunting him down. But Master Vagnarov is right, it truly wasn't Karkaroff's fault." Then he added in apprehension, "I really hope they never catch him. He doesn't deserve what they would do to him."

Lezander nodded and threw an arm over Orion's shoulders to offer him comfort, "If he has been able to hide for this long then his chances for survival are high. Don't worry."

Orion gave him a wan smile and nodded. But he knew that Karkaroff would be discovered someday, Voldemort wouldn't give up the search. And he felt he owed the wizard something, after all, he had given him the Deathly Hallow portkey and told him to search the Hallows and to practice his dark magic and never fear it. In a way, Karkaroff had been the one to help him the most. At least Vagnarov seemed to be helping Karkaroff somehow. He hadn't known that those two had been friends. And Vagnarov had asked Snape to plead Karkaroff's case with Voldemort. That meant then that Vagnarov wasn't a Death Eater. But on the other hand, he called Snape by his first name so they knew each other. It was probable then that Vagnarov was a supporter who had never taken the Mark. And well, Vagnarov was a powerful wizard that could manage to give his allegiance to Voldemort while refusing the Mark.

Orion and Lezander returned to the ball when the Weird Sisters had just finished playing at midnight. Everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Orion was perfectly happy to be going to bed; a lot of things had happened these last few days and he felt exhausted.

* * *

When he went into his bed, Lezander followed him and they comfortably snuggled under the duvet. Orion closed his eyes and hummed in enjoyment as Lezander started threading his fingers through his hair. Lezander chuckled at his sounds and gave him small kisses on his neck and then trailed towards his chest as he unbuttoned his pajama's top. Orion groaned, he had missed Lezander's touches so much, it felt wonderful. He opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a warm smile. Lezander smiled back at him and swiftly removed the pajama's top and started caressing him. Orion groaned his approval again and tightly embraced him as he started to kiss Lezander's neck. 

In a swift move, Lezander moved on top of him and kissed him passionately. Orion slowly removed his boyfriend's shirt and then trailed his fingers on his back, enjoying the feeling of Lezander's warm skin under his fingertips. It seemed it had been so long since he had touched Lezander. How he had missed him. He sighed happily and playfully bit Lezander's earlobe as Lezander started kissing his neck again. Orion placed his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him in for another deep and passionate kiss. As Lezander's tongue skillfully moved against his in his mouth, he felt him caressing his sides, reaching towards his waistband. Orion was getting increasingly aroused as Lezander played with his pajama's waistband, while continuing to kiss him. He felt Lezander's erection against his and groaned as his boyfriend started grinding his hip. He pressed Lezander's body tightly against his and bucked his hips when he felt Lezander's hand slipping under his pants. They had never gone this far but it felt incredible, he didn't want it to stop, ever. Lezander's fingers wrapped around his erection and Orion arched his back and a loud moan escaped from his throat.

Lezander stopped and looked into Orion's his half-lidded eyes. He said softly, "Are you comfortable with this? Do you want me to continue?"

Orion dazedly nodded and said throatily, "Yes. It feels amazing."

Lezander smiled at him and continued his ministrations while Orion kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Orion could barely have a coherent thought. Lezander's warm fingers around his erection were driving him crazy. He bucked against Lezander's slowly moving hand and whispered, "Lez, bite me, please."

Lezander smirked at him roguishly and while he continued moving his hand, he nuzzled Orion's neck and without waiting for long, he sunk his incisors in Orion's smooth and warm skin. He felt Orion's blood rushing into his mouth as he gently sucked and he moaned against Orion's neck when he tasted his exquisite blood.

Orion felt a strange warmth around one of his fingers but was barely aware of it as he felt Lezander sucking his neck and the heightened state of arousal that it brought. Lezander started moving his hand faster and Orion bucked and moaned loudly in pleasure. Orion was lost in all the sensations that coursed through his body at once and was barely aware of the insistent burning around one of his fingers. He caressed Lezander's head as his hips bucked once again against Lezander's hand that was firmly gripping him. Lezander stopped sucking his neck and as the height caused by Lezander's vampire kiss started fading, Orion finally realized that his finger was painfully burning. He dazedly brought his hand in front of his face and saw his ring glowing darkly.

Lezander looked at him with wide eyes and gasped, "Orion-"

But Orion didn't hear the rest of his words because in that instant he his body shifted through space and he dropped on his hands and knees on an unfamiliar cold floor. He was utterly startled. He wasn't in his bed anymore. Where was he? How did he get here? He shakily stood up and shook his head to dispel it from its lust-induced haze. He was still painfully hard and he pulled his waistband higher as the coldness of the room hit his bare chest.

When he was about to finally look around to decipher where he was, he heard a cold voice say behind his back, "I don't appreciate that I have to wait for you when I summon you. I expect you to be here instantly the next time."

Orion spun around and gasped in horror when he saw Voldemort standing before his throne a few feet away from him. No, Orion thought in desperation, not him! Not now!

When Voldemort saw him he narrowed his eyes at him, "And I expect you to be properly attired as well."

Orion still looked at him open-mouthed and with wide eyes. Voldemort's intent crimson gaze slowly trailed up and down Orion's body, taking in every inch.

Orion immediately wrapped his arms around his body. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable… and he prayed to Morgana for the persistent erection straining his pants to go away before he died of mortification.

Voldermort approached him and Orion saw his scarlet eyes locking on his neck before he felt a bursting pain in his scar. He bit his tongue to prevent his scream and backed away from Voldemort, whose face now had a murderous expression as he advanced towards him. Orion hit the wall behind him and looked up in fear at Voldemort.

Voldemort grabbed his throat tightly and made his head move to a side. Voldemort's scarlet eyes blazed with rage and he hissed furiously, "What is this?! You allowed that vampire to bite you!?"

Orion had raised his mind barriers to block the intense pain caused by Voldemort's fury but it wasn't enough. He could taste his own blood in his mouth as he bit on his tongue more forcefully to prevent his pained scream. His head felt as if it was splitting in two.

Voldemort forcefully grasped his bare shoulder with his other hand and shook him against the wall, "Answer me! You allowed him to bite you?!"

Orion cried in desperation, "Yes! Now stop it! You're hurting me!" He tried to pry Voldemort's hand from his throat but his grip was too firm. Then he used his hands to shove Voldemort's chest, but Voldemort gripped his wrists and pulled them down.

Voldemort released his throat and forcefully made him look up, while still clutching his wrists painfully. Orion's pain-filled green eyes locked with Voldemort's and Voldemort hissed furiously, "No one marks you, you hear! You're my follower! No one but me has the right to mark you!"

Orion shook his head and said, "It's not a mark! It's just a bite-"

Voldemort angrily pushed him against the wall and snarled, "A bite is a mark! This is the last time he bites you and you'll stop seeing that vampire!"

Orion furiously wrenched his wrists from Voldemort's grasp and tried to push him away while saying, "I won't stop seeing him! Whom I'm with is my own affair!"

Voldemort clutched Orion's upper arms and he said enraged, "It is not your own affair! You're the last remaining Black from the prime line and therefore you will be with whom I choose for you! And it certainly isn't going to be a vampire!"

Orion narrowed his eyes at him and spat angrily, "I will marry for convenience because I am the Head of the Black House but in the meantime I can be with whomever I fancy! And you have nothing to do with it!"

"I am your Lord and you will obey me!" snarled Voldemort.

Orion hissed at him furiously, "You're the leader of the Dark side and I am on the Dark side but you're not my Lord! You're not my Master! I'm not one of your groveling Death Eaters that you can command at will! If you force me to do something I don't want then I won't support you anymore! That was our deal!"

Voldemort pierced him with narrowed scarlet eyes and hissed angrily, "I don't tolerate threats! If you leave my side I'll kill you!"

"Your side is the Dark side and I won't ever leave it," replied Orion sternly, "So you have no cause to kill me. But that I'm on the Dark side doesn't mean that I'll mindlessly obey your orders. I've told you before and I repeat again, I want to be your follower but I won't be treated as a possession!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed and he said quietly, "Oh, but you are a possession. MY possession."

Orion bristled and tried to push Voldemort away, "I'm not yours! I'm not anybody's!"

Voldemort smirked at him and gently caressed Orion's jaw while he hissed, "_Are you ssssure of that?_" Then he cupped Orion's face and said in low hiss as he locked his eyes with Orion's, "_If I wanted to make you mine I eassssily could and you wouldn't oppossse," _He looked at Orion intently and added silkily,_ "You would want me to take you and you would be powerlesss to sssstop me._"

Orion's eyes widened, still locked with Voldemort's, and he couldn't prevent the shiver that ran through his body at Voldemort's hissed words. And as he regarded Voldemort's face in shock he saw Voldemort's resemblance to Tom. The same face, the same voice, but different eyes, different words uttered to him. And as he became aware that Voldemort was Tom, his heart clenched in pain, because this wasn't his Tom. But yet, as he looked into those crimson eyes, he could somehow see Tom in them. And it confused him because he despised Voldemort, he despised the way Voldemort had treated him, but when Voldemort had caressed him gently, Tom resurfaced again. And how many times had he longed for Tom to be real? How many times had he wished that he could somehow touch Tom? And without being aware, he reached for Voldemort's face and softly touched his cheek.

Voldemort's eyes widened and he stepped back from Orion. He had felt a pleasant jolt when Orion unexpectedly touched his cheek tenderly. Why had the boy done that? Why had he touched him like that? He looked into the boy's beautiful emerald eyes and saw confusion, hurt and longing swirling in them. And he didn't understand it nor his own reaction to the boy's touch.

Orion's eyes widened when he realized what he had done and his hand dropped to his side. He stepped away from Voldemort, horrified by his action. Voldemort was looking at him with an indescribable expression on his face.

Orion swallowed thickly and said shakily without looking at Voldemort, "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why- why I did that- " He inhaled slowly several times to calm down. After a few moments, he forced himself to regain his composure and he looked up at Voldemort with a blank face. Then he asked calmly, "You summoned me here. What did you want to see me for?"

Voldemort turned around and sat at his throne. Then he looked at Orion impassively and said, "I have a task for you. I want you to observe Neville Longbottom and then report to me what you find out about him. Focus on discovering the boy's abilities and powers. I also want you to see if Dumbledore takes him to his office frequently."

Orion nodded, "I can do that. It'll be easy. I was also planning on speaking with Phineas' portrait during Christmas Holidays. He'll be able to tell me about Dumbledore's meetings with Longbottom and what they discuss. I'll give you a full report after I speak with the portrait."

"Very well, you can leave now," said Voldemort imperiously.

Orion frowned and said, "I don't have my wand. I can't activate the portkey."

Voldemort stood up swiftly and approached him, "Show me your ring."

Orion held up his hand and said, "Er- before you send me back. Can you tell me how I was portkeyed in here if I didn't activate it?"

"When you didn't answer my summon I activated your portkey from here," snapped Voldemort, "Let it be the last time."

Orion nodded but then said with a frown, "Is there any way that I can activate the portkey without you summoning me? Like what some Death Eaters can do with their Marks?"

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Voldemort suspiciously.

"To come to you to give you my reports," replied Orion impassively, "And well, if something important happened it would be beneficial for me to have a way of contacting you first."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Orion's ring and muttered a spell under his breath and the ring glowed black for a moment before going back to its normal state.

He curtly said, "It's done." And without waiting any longer he pointed his wand again and activated the portkey and saw Orion disappear from his sight.


	25. Remus' plans & the Dark Allies Meeting

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Wow! I got many wonderful and long reviews for the last chapter. I'm so happy! I thank you for your opinion on the Orion/Draco pairing, it helped me make up my mind (And Estheriana, I swear that you read my mind! If you continue like this I'll have to change the plot just to be able to surprise you –grins-.

A reviewer pointed out that Orion is only 14 and that people that age doesn't have serious relationships and they don't consider them long-lasting. I completely agree but in Orion's case, he has always been starved for love, that's why he holds on to his relationship with Lez, because Lez is his first love, the first one to show him that he was loved by someone. Despite Orion's uncertainties about their relationship he wants to make it work, he's quite the romantic sort of person that believes in long-run relationships, even at his age. He wouldn't consider just having flings. And Lezander, though he's only 14 (he's not a thousand-year-old vampire with the body of a boy) also looks for a serious relationship since he wants a mate to be with him during his long life and help him rule his Clan.

There were a lot of other questions that were asked but I hope they will be answered as the story goes on. I'll answer some of HazelWolf's that I remember right now.

- Pettigrew is still a Death Eater, currently spying for LV in his rat form.

- Orion can't pay the Necromancer's Guild to save Sirius because the Guild can only be contacted by a Necromancer, and they wouldn't be interested in money anyways and Orion can't offer the Resurrection Stone because he needs it for himself. Also, as Loki said, no one has ever reversed a Dementor's Kiss before, so there's no point in Orion asking the Guild to do it.

- As for the spirits, Orion has been looking for them and even researching in books but he has found nothing so far.

- In Orion's relationship with Lezander, Lezander is the one who takes control since he's the most outgoing one since he's a vampire and all. Orion's blushes and inexperience are due to the fact that it's all new to him, sure, he's a healthy fourteen-year-old boy that has masturbated and everything, but he and Lez haven't had sex yet. And I didn't want them to be giving each other hand jobs when they were so young, that's why Lez gave him one, or tried to at least, when Orion is 14. At 13 it would have been a little too early in my opinion. But now, Orion will also start giving Lezander pleasure, as they have broken through the first hand job stage. Though I don't think I'll get into their intimacy much, it would be implied that they've kept experimenting. I don't want to portrait Orion as a simpering girl but I want to make him inexperienced and somewhat uncertain when it comes to sex. Later on, I want Voldemort to guide him through it. Orion won't take control in intimacy until much later, but he will eventually.

- As for Orion's submissiveness towards Voldemort: Orion wants to be his equal and he's realizing that he can be a leader himself, but he can't confront Voldemort openly because Orion doesn't want to reveal his real powers before he has mastered them; because Voldemort can still easily kill him; and because Orion wants to be in Voldemort's good graces since he's aware that Voldemort is needed for the war and Voldemort is at present more powerful than him based primarily on Voldemort's Dark Arts knowledge and decades of experience. And their age difference and personality also comes into play in their relationship: Voldemort will always be the dominant one, though as Orion gets older and more powerful he'll be able to turn the tables for once in a while.

As you'll see, this chapter is the longest I've written so far, but it's mostly dialogues so I hope it won't get too boring for you guys. If it's too tedious, please tell me, so next time I'll make it shorter. I had to quickly cover many things in this chapter to continue at Hogwarts in the next one. Please tell me if you like the war themes it touches, there's so much I could write about it that I had to restrain myself. But I would like to know if you're interested in stuff like that or if I should just narrow it without explaining so much about the future war plans.

Thanks for reading and as always, please review! I love to read your opinions and I value criticisms, so don't be shy –grin-.

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

Orion appeared in the middle of his dorm and saw Lezander sitting on his bed with an extremely worried expression on his face. He surreptitiously cast glamours for the bruises on his shoulder and the one he felt on his throat. He maintained his cool façade and approached the bed.

When Lezander saw him he immediately stood up and hugged him tightly, "What happened? You just vanished! Where did you go? I was so worried!"

"Nothing much, Lez," replied Orion calmly against Lezander's neck, "My portkey activated. Voldemort just wanted to give me an assignment, a small task."

Lezander broke from the hug and checked him with concern, "Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you? He didn't hurt you?"

Orion shook his head, "No, he just told me what my task was and dismissed me."

Lezander sighed with relief, "Thank Merlin! Ok, let's get back into bed."

Orion stopped Lezander's movement and said beseechingly, "I'm exhausted, Lez. I just want to sleep alone tonight." Then he smiled playfully at him, "I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep if you're with me, I wouldn't control myself. So just for this night, alright?"

"Well, if you're sure," said Lezander frowning uncertainly.

"Yes," replied Orion with a warm smile and then gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you for understanding."

Lezander smiled back and nodded, before turning around and getting in his own bed.

Orion's smile disappeared and his façade crumbled as soon as Lezander got into his bed and closed the curtains around it. He shakily moved towards his bed and burrowed under the covers.

He was dismayed and appalled at what had happened with Voldemort. Utterly confused and horrified. Merlin, what have I done? – thought Orion in despair - What possessed me to do that? Morgana help me, this is too much. I need to- I need to talk to someone…

He took the locket out and after casting his curtains firmly shut and putting silencing spells around him, he opened it.

He didn't wait for Tom's greeting and he rushed out, "I think I'm going mad, Tom. It's too weird. Merlin, I don't even know why I'm telling _you_ this. But you're the only to whom I can talk about it. I don't know what came over me. I saw him and then I saw you in him…." Orion shook his head and said desperately, "I wasn't ready to meet him so soon, not after recently discovering that you're him. But at first I didn't see you in him. He was as brutal as always but then he changed," Orion let out a mirthless bark of laugher, "But he was still himself, not you really, because he was manipulating me just as he had done that first time. Hissing softly and caressing gently and I knew he was playing his little game again but I couldn't help it. I saw him differently. I saw you. And Morgana help me, but I was so confused, I'm still so confused. I don't know what possessed me. I just wanted to touch him, to touch you really, because you were finally real." Orion shook his head again, "But I was mistaken. He isn't you. But it's all so confusing. How can I see you in him just because he turned gentle? I shouldn't because he uses his gentleness to manipulate me. I know it's not real. But I couldn't help it, I just reacted. And I was so horrified afterwards. Merlin, I think he was horrified himself! He backed away from me, for Morgana's sake! That's funny now that I think about it. The Dark Lord backing away from a caress. If the light wizards only knew they would simply smother him and puff! Dark Lord dead by extreme shock. Or perhaps disgust. There's no way to know… Merlin, what am I saying?" ended Orion shoving his face in his pillow.

"From what I could discern from your ramblings," said Tom with amusement, "I take it that I summoned you and the encounter didn't go as you expected?"

Orion looked at him in disbelief, "Didn't go as I expected? I caressed Voldemort's cheek! What do you think? It went horribly! And it wasn't an encounter with you! It was an encounter with_ him_ and there's a huge difference in that!"

Tom cocked an eyebrow and gave him a sly triumphant smirk, "You caressed me?"

Orion said through gritted teeth, "I didn't caress _you_. I caressed_ his_ cheek, nothing else! And stop trying to make me see you in him because it won't work!"

Tom smirked at him, "It sounds to me as it already has."

Orion glared at him and snapped, "This is your fault! Feeding me all your stories about how Voldemort isn't so evil and then insisting that he's you. You're trying to confuse me more than I already am! I don't need you to tell me that you two are the same. I need you to tell me that you're different! And that I shouldn't see you when I look at him!"

"Why would I tell you that we're different when that's not true?" replied Tom calmly, "And it seems that even you realize this since you were the one to see it and react to it. There's nothing wrong with it. You're finally breaking through the prejudices you had of him. And that's a positive thing. It might be confusing at first but in time you'll acknowledge that he _is_ me."

Orion hissed angrily, "No, he's not! He was once you but now he's twisted in every way. Why do you want me to like him? Don't you see how he treats me? I can't afford to like him! I can't afford to acknowledge that there might still be some part of you in him! Because I would be at a disadvantage, he would use it against me! He doesn't care for me! He manhandled me today, he physically hurt me! How can you say that he's you when he treats me in such a way?!"

"If I manhandled you it must have been for a good reason," replied Tom nonchalantly.

"You and your sodding good reason," snapped Orion, "You always say that whatever he does is for a good reason and that's a lie! There aren't good reasons or bad reasons with him, only self-centered reasons! Do you know what he said to me? The gall of the man! He said I was his possession! He wanted to dictate who my partner should be! He ordered me to stop seeing Lezander!"

Tom cocked an eyebrow, "Well, I can't say I disagree with myself, after all, I've been telling you that Lezander isn't good for you for quite a while. But pray, why Lezander in particular?"

"Just because he saw the tiny little bite that Lezander gave me!" said Orion in exasperation, "And he just lost it when he saw it! Started hissing about marks and that no one had the right to mark me but himself! Can you believe it? What does he take me for? A cow? That has to be branded with his owner's mark? Is he insane?"

Tom let out a small laugh and said, "You're so naïve, Orion. Don't you see that he lost it, as you put it, because he doesn't want anyone else to have you? He wants you for himself. And his possessiveness of you is quite revealing. He wouldn't have reacted that way if he didn't like you."

Orion snorted, "I don't know who you're trying to delude: me or yourself. He doesn't like me and he certainly doesn't care for me! He thinks of me as a thing! A thing that he believes he owns and doesn't want anyone else touching. Well, I'm not a thing! And I'm certainly not his!!"

Tom smirked at him and said under his breath, "You don't know how wrong you are."

But Orion heard him and he asked angrily, "And what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm a thing?"

"No," said Tom with a small smile and glinting eyes, "You're definitely not a thing."

Orion narrowed his eyes and hissed angrily, "So you're implying that I'm his!"

"I'm not implying anything," retorted Tom dismissively, "You're overreacting to the whole situation. So I got mad at you and said you were mine. It was something I said in anger, surely. You don't have to take it literally."

"Stop referring to him as you!" hissed Orion, "I won't speak to you anymore if you continue to do that! I won't allow you to manipulate my thoughts in such a way!"

Tom sighed in exasperation, "Fine. I won't do it again. But you must understand that it's really hard for me to not think of him as myself and to not talk in first-person."

"You've been doing a pretty decent job all these years," snapped Orion angrily, "I think you can manage!"

"Alright," said Tom rolling his eyes, "So _he _got mad at you and said some things you didn't like." Then he added sarcastically, "I think you'll survive."

Orion huffed in exasperation. There was really no point in trying to make Tom understand the seriousness of the situation. "Look, all I'm saying is that I hate it when he treats me like one of his minions. Since the beginning I told him that I want to be his equal. I won't stand to be treated as anything else!"

Tom drawled arrogantly, "He'll never consider you his equal."

"And why is that?" snapped Orion angrily, "I'm powerful enough!"

"You believe that you're equal in power to Lord Voldemort just because of your display of dark magic at Azkaban?" asked Tom snidely, "A display of accidental magic that you have no way of reproducing?"

Orion replied quietly, "I've been practicing, just as you suggested, Tom. I'm capable of some control now and I'll master it in time."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him, "You never told me that."

"I would have told you eventually," retorted Orion dismissively.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Even if what you say is true and you can be as powerful as him, he'll never willingly acknowledge it," replied Tom earnestly.

"Then I will make him admit it!" hissed Orion.

Tom looked at him in concern, "You can't antagonize him openly, Orion. You are powerful but you're still young. He has decades of experience and a deep and vast knowledge of the Dark Arts. Those are his advantages over you. If you confront him, he'll harm you to put you in your place."

"But he needs to see that I'm powerful enough to be his equal, Tom!" said Orion impatiently.

"I think he knows already, that's why he's so interested in you. But he'll outmaneuver you every time to be on top of the game," interjected Tom, "You have to tread very carefully around him. Show him that you're powerful but don't defy him openly, don't give him reasons to attack you."

"How can I not defy him when he spouts ridiculous and twisted ideas about owning me? I won't allow him to treat me that way!" said Orion in frustration.

Tom cocked an eyebrow, "Did he torture you? Did he threaten to kill Lezander if you didn't obey him? And in the end, after your row with him, did he insisted that you obeyed his commands?"

Orion frowned and replied, "No. But that was only because of the whole cheek-caressing-thing. He was too disgusted and horrified by it. He just wanted me to leave as quickly as possible."

Tom smirked at him, "I don't think he was disgusted by it. But anyway, my point is that he didn't treat you as a possession in the end, did he?"

"Because he was in shock!" replied Orion with conviction, "I'm sure that as soon as he gets his senses back, he'll start hissing again that I'm his!"

"Perhaps, but you can't take offense," replied Tom nonchalantly, "You'll have to wait and see how he conducts himself next time."

"Fine," replied Orion moodily, "That's what I'll do. But he has another thing coming if he thinks that I won't fight him every step of the way if he keeps treating me like he did today!"

Tom gave him a sly smirk, "I'm sure he'll enjoy the challenge. I know I would."

Orion rolled his eyes and bid Tom a good-night as he shut the locket. It's a miracle if I don't go bonkers, thought Orion wryly as he fell as sleep, as if one Voldemort wasn't enough! Now I have to put up with two! Of all the sneaky twists of fate and I just had to get both of them at the same time!

* * *

The following day, some students started leaving the castle for their Christmas holiday week. Calypso was returning to Durmstrang to spend some time with her father while Lezander would be going back to his Clan. Draco and Orion would be portkeying with Narcissa to Malfoy Manor and from there they would floo to Moscow.

Calypso and Lezander had already left and Orion was wondering around the castle, spending the hour left before Narcissa came to pick them up. He was rather excited about the holidays. He had finally received a letter from Remus where he asked to meet him at Black Manor and he was very curious about how Remus was doing with the werewolf packs. And now, for the first time, he was looking forward to the winter season's balls. He just hoped Draco and he would be included in some of the adults' meetings.

As he walked through a corridor, looking with interest at some of the portraits, he caught sight of purple robes from the corner of his eye. He inwardly groaned. He had been very careful in avoiding Dumbledore but it seemed that the old coot was taking the opportunity of ambushing him while the castle was partly deserted.

"My dear boy," said Dumbledore merrily as he approached Orion, "What a happy coincidence that I stumbled upon you. Would you join me for tea while you wait for your guardian?"

Orion mentally snorted. Coincidence my broomstick! He shot the portraits a nasty look. One of them surely alerted Dumbledore of his presence in this corridor.

He looked up at Dumbledore and said with a smile, "Of course, Headmaster. I would be delighted."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said merrily, "Excellent. My office is this way."

Orion followed Dumbledore in silence while the old man happily babbled about something or other, until they stopped before a large and extremely ugly stone gargoyle. As soon as Dumbledore stepped in front of it, the gargoyle sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Even dreading his conversation with Dumbledore, Orion couldn't fail to be amazed. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As he and Dumbledore stepped onto it, Orion heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last, Orion saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin.

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and the door opened silently before Dumbledore. Orion followed him inside and inspected the office. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. As Orion looked around he wondered where the old goat had the Invisibility Cloak stashed.

The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were eyeing him in interest. Orion saw Phineas but neither acknowledged each other, as it should be since Dumbledore was watching him like a hawk. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat – which Orion realized had to be the famous Sorting Hat. And standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey.

Orion moved towards it and stared at it in interest. The bird looked balefully back, making a gagging noise. Its eyes were dull and, even as Orion watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.

"He is Fawkes," said Dumbledore behind his back, "He's a-"

"A phoenix," cut in Orion nodding his head, "And he's in one of his burning days."

As he said those words the phoenix burst into flames and with one last shriek there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash, with a tiny bald head poking from it.

Orion turned around and Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a burning day," said Dumbledore seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage." Then he added with a smile, "But you already know about phoenixes, after all, you have a phoenix patronus, which is most unique. But having two, a phoenix and a basilisk, is quite remarkable."

Orion had taken a seat on one of the plush armchairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and he tensed at the words. He took the cup of tea that Dumbledore had conjured for him and pretended to give it a sip. Who knew what the old man had put inside; he didn't put it pass the old coot to have dosed his tea with Veritaserum.

He settled the cup down and said loftily, "Yes, I was quite surprised myself. Could never cast them back, though. Must have been due to the circumstances."

Dumbledore fixed Orion with his penetrating light-blue stare from behind the desk. He suddenly and swiftly moved forwards over the desk and caught Orion's left arm while lifting his sleeve. He saw nothing but smooth unmarred skin.

Orion wrenched his arm from Dumbledore's grasp and hissed furiously, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

As Dumbledore settled back on his high chair, he said unfazed, "Forgive me, my boy, but I had to make sure."

Orion glared at him and Dumbledore slightly narrowed his eyes at Orion's right hand and said, "That ring contains dark magic, my child. I think it would be safer for you to get rid of it."

Orion withdrew his hand from Dumbledore's desk top and said scathingly, "Of course it has dark magic. It's the Black Heir ring, a family heirloom. My dear father gave it to me and I'll always wear it. Remember my father, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sighed and assumed a sorrowful expression, "I was very sorry for what happened to your father, Orion. I knew him as a boy. He was one of my favorites and I loved him dearly-"

Orion bristled and bellowed, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU LOVED MY FATHER WHEN YOU PARTICIPATED IN HIS CAPTURE! WHEN YOU ALLOWED THE DEMENTORS TO KISS HIM!"

Dumbledore gave him a sad look and said gently, "Your father was a Death Eater, my boy, the Aurors checked his arm and saw the Dark Mark. I could not have prevented his capture even if I would have liked to."

"You knew that Pettigrew was alive! I'm sure Snape told you as soon as he saw you," said Orion furiously, "And even knowing that my father was innocent of the crimes he was convicted for, you allowed the Aurors to take him! You could have stopped them! You could have told them that Pettigrew was alive!"

Dumbledore looked at him pityingly over his half-moon spectacles, "Regrettably, your father was unbalanced due to his years in Azkaban and he turned to the Dark side, my boy. It pained me greatly, but it had to be done. It was for the best. A Death Eater can't be allowed to interact with civil society."

"And whose fault was it that my father spent ten years in Azkaban?" hissed Orion as his hands clenched into fists, "Who was it that didn't lift a finger to give him a trial? As a member of the Wizengamot you had the power to request one. And yet, you did nothing! If he was one of your favorites, as you say, why didn't you help him?!"

Dumbledore sighed and said softly, "Those were dangerous times, my child. Everyone suspected everyone else and it was very difficult to tell who was a Death Eater. The evidence against your father was so conclusive…" Then he added sorrowfully, "I admit that I made a mistake. I will carry that cross for the rest of my life."

"As you should," spat Orion angrily, "But admitting that you were in the wrong doesn't change the fact that you had the chance to make up for your mistake and help my father this time and you didn't. He might have been a Death Eater but he had committed no crime!"

"He escaped from Azkaban," replied Dumbledore quietly, "Even if it was proved that Pettigrew was alive, your father was still a convicted wizard that broke from Azkaban-"

"Where he didn't belong in the first place!" snapped Orion angrily.

"Even so," said Dumbledore gently, "it's still a crime punishable by wizarding law."

Orion fumed furiously in silence. There was no point in discussing the subject with Dumbledore. The old man would say anything to excuse his own behavior and no matter what he said, Orion would not be swayed from his conviction that Dumbledore was a manipulative old bastard that deserved the worst of fates.

Dumbledore took his silence for agreement and then changed subjects, "How are your guardians treating you, my boy?"

Orion looked at him suspiciously, "I'm very happy with the Malfoys. Draco and I have become good friends."

"I'm glad that they are taking good care of you," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes, "I was rather surprised that they asked for your guardianship."

Orion replied smoothly, "I was surprised as well. I had never met them before but Mrs. Malfoy told me that she felt it was her duty since she is my last living relative."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Dear Mrs. Malfoy, just as enchanting as her sister. You might be happy to learn that the excellent Mrs. Tonks was also interested in being your guardian."

Orion looked at him in faked surprise, "She was? I assume that Mrs. Tonks is Mrs. Malfoy's sister?"

Dumbledore nodded, "She's Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, and has a lovely family. I think you would get along splendidly well with her daughter Nymphadora." He chuckled benignly and added, "She's quite a character, very fun to be around."

Orion nodded silently wondering when the old man would get to the point. He didn't have to wonder for long as Dumbledore kept speaking, "They would have provided you with an excellent environment. I believe your father would have preferred that you were living with a light family. I know that he had wished that for himself and I believe that he would have wanted that for you."

Orion inwardly bristled but said calmly, "Perhaps you're right. But there isn't much that can be done about it now."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "My dear boy, if you wanted to change guardians you would only need to submit to the Ministry a signed document expressing your wish to be taken care by the Tonks."

Orion smiled at him, "Thank you for the information, but the Malfoys are taking excellent care of me. I have nothing to complain about. I'm quite happy with them."

"Very well," replied Dumbledore calmly, "Just remember that you have the option if you change your mind in the future. You might feel more comfortable with a light family instead of a dark one."

Orion looked at the old man and said sweetly, "I'll remember. Thank you for your concern."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him and Orion wished he could rip them out of their sockets and make the old man choke on them. While Orion envisioned many tempting scenarios in his mind, Dumbledore said impassively, "I believe that the Malfoys are taking you to Moscow for the winter season?"

"If that is what they have planned, they haven't told me yet," replied Orion smoothly, "But I hope not. I've heard that those balls are quite tedious. It would be quite a bore in my opinion."

Dumbledore slightly narrowed his eyes at him but said merrily, "Well, I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time anyway."

Orion smiled, "Perhaps I will."

After a pause of silence Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile, "I was quite impressed with the transfiguration abilities you displayed during the First Task. I must commend you for it."

"Thank you," replied Orion, "My father was very good at Transfiguration, I believe he passed it on to me."

"Indeed," retorted Dumbledore, "He was a top student in Professor McGonagall's class. It's a pity that she won't have the pleasure of teaching you when you return to Durmstrang."

Orion eyed him speculatively and replied, "I'll miss her class. She's an excellent teacher."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he said, "I was surprised that your father sent you to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. He had great fun during his school years. He and James Potter were quite popular. I'm glad that you had the chance to come here and see Hogwarts for yourself. What do you think of the school?"

"I like it so far," replied Orion already knowing where this was headed, "it's quite different from Durmstrang but it's nice."

Dumbledore smiled at him, "Now that the Malfoys are your guardians and that you're friends with Draco, maybe they would like you to attend Hogwarts. And I'm sure your father would have liked it as well. You would enjoy it as much as he did in his days."

It was just what Orion had expected so he simply replied, "I don't know if the Malfoys are planning a change of schools for me but I would prefer to stay at Durmstrang. I already have good friends there."

"Friends are very important, indeed. A good friendship is one of the delights of life," replied Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile, "I'm sure you could have great friends at Hogwarts as well. Your own father met his best friends here. As thick as thieves they were."

Orion, already extremely tired of Dumbledore using his father at every instant to manipulate him, snapped, "Not that it did him much good, did it? One of them betrayed them, one of them died, and the other didn't believe in his innocence until it was too late! I think I'll stick with Durmstrang. Thanks."

Before Dumbledore could reply, Orion made a show of looking at his wristwatch and said, "Oh, look at the time!" He stood up and said politely, "Thank you for tea, Headmaster. I wish you a happy Christmas."

Dumbledore smiled at him benignly, "Thank you, my boy. Merry Christmas to you too. I hope we have another opportunity to have tea in the future."

Orion strained his face to smile warmly at him, "I hope so too." Then he spun around and left the office.

It was clear to him now that he couldn't put in action his plan to tell Dumbledore that he was Harry Potter in order to gain information on the Order of the Phoenix and the prophecy. He had never been too sure about that plan, the risks were great, but he had considered it as a possibility. But now it would be completely disregarded. The old man was too controlling. If even just as Orion Black, the old coot already wanted to send him to the Tonks and bring him to Hogwarts, then as Harry Potter he would be powerless to prevent it, Dumbledore would move mountains to get his way. No, he would never tell Dumbledore. He would have to find another way to get information.

* * *

As soon as Orion reached his dormitory he quickly scrawled a note for Draco telling him to wait for him and left the piece of parchment on his bed. He quickly took out his wand and activated the portkey.

He landed in the middle of Voldemort's study. The wizard was sitting behind his desk, writing on a long parchment as he leafed through the pages of one of the many documents and plans on his desk.

He raised his face to look at Orion, arched an enquiring eyebrow and said coldly, "You have something to report already?"

Orion moved forwards until he stood in front of Voldemort's desk and said urgently without looking into the wizard's eyes, "Not on the task that you gave me but I think this is important. Dumbledore took me to his office for a chat and he was fishing for information about Moscow." He paused uncertainly but then added, "I think he suspects that something will be going on there. He wanted to know if the Malfoys were going."

Voldemort rested his back on his high chair and looked at him with his piercing crimson eyes, "And what do you think Dumbledore suspects?"

Orion frowned, "About the gatherings, of course, and the meetings that will take place there."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and asked curtly, "And who told you about the meetings?"

Orion paled, "Er- no one. Narcissa told me that we were going to Moscow and that the Lestranges were going as well. So I thought that if the Lestranges were going then it must be because there would be meetings-"

Voldemort interrupted him and said in clipped angry tones, "Don't lie to me. Who told you?"

Orion heaved a breath and said, "Draco." Then he rushed out, "But it wasn't his fault. I battered him until he had no choice but to tell me. He adamantly refused to tell but I was too persistent and-"

Voldemort raised a hand and said sternly, "Enough! I won't punish Draco for telling you. The Malfoys would have told you eventually so there's no harm done."

Orion sighed in relief and Voldemort added curtly, "Now, you say that the old man took you to his office. What did he want with you?"

Orion carded his fingers through his hair, "Many things. But the most important was that he checked my arm for the Dark Mark. I don't know why he suspects me..." He shot Voldemort a quick look and said, "You have a spy in your ranks. That would explain why he suspects me and why he knows about Moscow." He frowned and added, "And it isn't Snape. He has never seen me here and the other Death Eaters would have never told him about me."

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow and asked quietly, "And why do you think Snape is another spy?"

Orion hesitated. He didn't want to get Snape in trouble but the truth was that Voldemort needed to know that Snape was passing information to Dumbledore. So he said carefully, "I think he walks a fine line between you and Dumbledore. I think he passes information to the both of you and therefore he can't be trusted for now. But he's still valuable. You have never summoned him when I'm here so I guess that you know this already." He paused and then asked, "Does Snape know about the gatherings?"

Voldemort replied quietly, "He doesn't. I'm taking all security measures." Then he pierced Orion with his eyes and said, "What else did Dumbledore want?"

"He has taken an interest in me," said Orion sourly, "He said that I would be better living with the Tonks instead of the Malfoys and then implied that I should attend Hogwarts." Then he added as he started pacing the room, "It's obvious that he wants me in his clutches but I don't know why. It could be because he saw that I was powerful the night I went to Hogwarts to help my father but he has never seen my true power, not like you have, so there must be something else. Or maybe he simply wants to get as many allies as he can. After all, having a Black on his side would reassure some dark families if they wanted to change sides. And it would be seen as a victory by the Light side. It worries me, this interest he has in turning me to the Light side. I have to practice great restrain when I'm around him. He's so manipulative and controlling that I just want to curse him into the next millennium. If he keeps ambushing me to have tea I might just snap and –"

"Orion!" said Voldemort sharply to stop his ramblings. Orion turned around to look at him and Voldemort continued, "I knew already that Dumbledore would be interested in you. But he can do nothing to remove you from the Malfoys or to have you at Hogwarts. So there's no cause for concern." Then he added with a malicious smirk, "As for cursing him, well, I share your sentiment, but you'll have to put on your best mask and suffer him in silence."

Orion sighed and nodded. Then he looked at Voldemort and said, "Well, that was all I had to report."

Voldemort nodded but remained silently regarding Orion. Voldemort carefully inspected the boy who hadn't looked into his eyes once. He wondered why Orion couldn't meet his eyes. He remembered yesterday's confrontation, he remembered the lost and confused expression on the boy's face while they looked into each other's eyes, just after he had started manipulating the boy with his caress and hisses. He was still startled at his own reaction when he saw the boy's bite mark. All his followers were his to command, that was true, but he had never felt that flare of possessiveness towards any of his followers before. The way he had reacted to the boy, it revealed a weakness that could be exploited by others. They boy was nothing to him after all. He was a tool in his hands, a worthy follower that needed to be molded. The boy was beautiful and extremely powerful, that was true, but he was merely one more pawn in his plans.

Voldemort inwardly smirked. How easily he could manipulate the boy with caresses and silky hisses. The boy's shivers proved that he was susceptible to them. He would use it to make Orion bow at his feet. The boy will learn to obey and respect him. He had to have Orion completely ensnared in his thrall; such a powerful creature couldn't belong to anyone else but him. And there was still much that had to be changed in Orion to make him a perfect follower. The boy had too much innocence, too much compassion. He remembered Orion's horror at what he had done to the Ministry's witch. That needed to be changed. Orion was to become one of his Death Eaters, probably the most powerful one. The boy needed to be cold-hearted and ruthless. He would have to start shaping Orion into a ruthless and obedient Death Eater, so that in time he could be in his Inner Circle. And he had other plans for the boy as well.

He shrewdly inspected the boy again and smirked maliciously. Yes, the boy was powerful, exquisitely so. The dark magic he had felt coming off in waves from the boy in Azkaban was truly enticing and flabbergasting. Never had felt such raw dark power. Maybe he should reevaluate what he wanted to do with Orion. He knew Lucius wanted to attach the boy to his spawn. The Malfoy brat and Orion would certainly produce a powerful heir but it would also be a waste to marry Orion to Lucius' boy. Orion was much more powerful than the Malfoy whelp. Voldemort impassively trailed his eyes over Orion. The boy was extremely beautiful, young perhaps but that mattered little when he held such power in his lithe body. Orion needed to be paired with someone that had just as much power or more. He had never deigned to have a consort before, he had never found anyone powerful enough to be his match, and he had taken measures to be immortal. Eventually he would need to have an heir and train him to rule at his side. Once he conquered the wizarding world he would never relinquish his hold over it but his bloodline had to continue. He couldn't allow Salazar's great bloodline to end with him. And maybe this boy could be the means to accomplish it. He smirked in satisfaction. But first, Orion had to be molded; broken and fixed up to his liking. All in good time…

Orion resisted the impulse to squirm under Voldemort's scarlet gaze. There was a calculating and devious glint in Voldemort's eyes that he didn't like at all. He wondered what the wizard was plotting. He uneasily waited for Voldemort to finish his appraisal and say something.

After a few more tense moments for Orion, Voldemort said dismissively, returning to his reading, "You may leave."

Orion nodded and took out his wand to point it at his ring. Then he paused, shot Voldemort a glance and asked, "What will you do about Dumbledore knowing about the meetings? And about the unknown spy?"

"That's not your concern," replied Voldemort coldly, without looking at him, "Now leave. I have work to do."

Orion shot him a glare before disappearing from Voldemort's study.

* * *

As he appeared in his dormitory, Orion thought that his first meeting after the Incident, as he called yesterday's summon, had gone rather well. He had not even once thought of Voldemort as Tom. Well, that could also be because he had not even dared to look at Voldemort in the eye. When Orion had looked at him he had concentrated on the man's forehead or chin, anywhere except his crimson eyes. But Orion was quite satisfied nonetheless. He just had to keep doing that and he could easily meet Voldemort without problems and he could happily continue his existence considering Voldemort and Tom as two separate entities, just like it should be. And Tom had been right, Voldemort hadn't said anything about owning him or some such absurdity. He seemed completely uninterested in him in a personal level. Which was completely fine as far as he was concerned. But on the other hand, Voldemort had looked at him in a calculating way. Well, whatever Voldemort was planning he would eventually find out and oppose it if it didn't benefit him. Let Voldemort believe that he only wanted to be his follower and become his equal in power. But he wanted much more. He wanted to be powerful enough so that Voldemort could never dominate him, never attempt to rule his life. Voldemort might be the Dark Lord but he would become someone important and powerful as well. He would make sure of it.

Draco who was in the middle of Orion's dorm, with arms crossed above his chest, said impatiently, "Where have you been? Mother has been waiting for us at the entrance for ten minutes already."

"Sorry," replied Orion, "I just had something to do…" Then he remembered something and cursed. He went to his trunk and retrieved the book. He turned to look at Draco and said, "Can you take my trunk with you? I'll see you at the entrance. I won't take long." He didn't wait for a reply and ran out towards Snape's office.

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled and exasperated "Enter" from the inside. He quickly opened the door and entered the room. Snape's office had endless shelves along the walls filled with books, glass jars containing weird animal parts and ingredients, and strange instruments which Orion guessed were used for potion-making. It was gloomy and dark, and strongly smelled of aconite and wormwood.

Snape was sitting behind a desk, slightly hunched over a book he was reading while taking notes on a parchment, with his veil of long greasy hair covering part of his face and almost reaching the desk's top. He lifted his face and scowled darkly when he saw Orion.

"What do you want, Black?" snapped Snape irritably.

Orion advanced forwards and with a loud thud placed the Half-Blood Prince book in front of Snape, right under his hooked nose.

"I came to return this to you, sir," said Orion calmly, "I thought you would like it back."

Snape frowned and looked at the book. His eyes widened and he sharply looked back at Orion and hissed furiously, "Where did you get this?"

"From your shelf, during that first class of Potions with the Slytherins and Gryffindors," replied Orion nonchalantly, "Quite an interesting read."

Snape sneered at him, "I doubt that you understood anything that was written in there. It's a NEWT level Potions textbook, way out of your limited scope of understanding."

Orion cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, I wasn't referring to the potion brewing instructions, though those were interesting as well. No, I meant the dark spells._ Your_ dark spells."

Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously and hissed, "I don't know what you're implying, Black. This is only a used textbook of some old student. If there are any spells written in here I'm sure they are for play and don't actually work."

Orion calmly took a seat in front of Snape's desk and then took his time to regard him in silence. Snape was looking back at him with an increasingly darkening scowl, "I didn't invite you to seat down, Black! Now get out of my office!"

Orion leaned forward over the desk, and with his face just inches away from Snape's, he said quietly, "It is a great book. The dark spells are remarkable. The person who created them is brilliant and I think we both know who that person is. I returned it to you because it could cause you problems if anyone else found it." Then he looked directly into Snape's black eyes and said in a low whisper, "You're a Prince, the last one, and you're turning your back to your own blood. You're allowing Dumbledore to manipulate you. You'll have to choose sides soon and I hope you don't betray your own kind."

Snape sharply stood up and looked down at Orion with a fierce expression. He snarled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Black. But I see you're poking your nose at other people's business, just as arrogantly and impudently as your disgusting mutt of a father-"

Orion forcefully grabbed Snape by the collar and hissed, green eyes flashing in anger, "I've put up with your derogatory comments about my father for a very long time, Snape. But I've just had it. I've forgiven you for your part in my father's capture. But don't push me-"

Snape wrenched Orion's hand away from his collar and sneered, looking down at him from his hooked nose, "As if I care that an insolent little whelp like you forgave me or not. Your father was a Death Eater and deserved his fate. He betrayed-"

"He betrayed no one," hissed Orion with narrowed eyes, "And as for being a Death Eater. So are you. Though not one at heart, are you? You need to reconsider your true allegiance. Dumbledore is using you, turning you against our kind. How can you, a Prince, turn against your blood and ancestors - "

Snape had narrowed his eyes into vicious slits and interrupted him by roughly grasping him by the collar of his robes. Snape dragged him through the office and wrenched the door open.

"Out!" hissed Snape furiously while pushing Orion through the threshold, "Never come into my office again!"

Orion stumbled out of the office while the door clashed shut behind him. Well, that hadn't gone well at all, thought Orion wryly as he walked to the entrance hall. He wasn't concerned about Snape telling Dumbledore about their little chat. It didn't incriminate him at all. He had only revealed that he considered himself dark, which due to his bloodline Dumbledore already knew, and that he knew that Snape was a Death Eater, but Sirius could have easily told him that, so again, it didn't indicate that he was Voldemort's follower. But Snape needed to come to their side. There had to be a way. Well, the only way would be to reveal that he was Harry Potter and to convince him that Dumbledore manipulated his love for Lily to keep him loyal. Orion sighed. He couldn't do that yet. Voldemort would need to know before Snape and he wasn't ready to disclose his true identity to him. But would Snape change sides just because he was Harry Potter? Could he convince him?

Besides removing Snape's blind to Dumbledore's manipulations, which Snape had to be aware of at some level, the fact that the Boy Who Lived was on the Dark side could also sway Snape. Snape was a survivor after all. He wouldn't cast his lot with the losing side. And the Light side without the Boy Who Lived was weaker in comparison. Orion sighed again, so many things to do, so many plans. And what would happen when his identity was revealed? What would Voldemort and Dumbledore do? How would the wizarding world react? He could see it already. Voldemort torturing him until he was satisfied that he was truly on his side; Dumbledore attempting to get his clutches on him, wanting him to be at Hogwarts under his thumb; the wizarding world horrified that he was dark but nonetheless demanding that he took the mantle as their Savior. And all because of a prophecy that he knew now existed. The wizarding world didn't know about it, but they knew that he had defeated Voldemort once and therefore expected him to do it again; never mind what he truly wanted, never mind that he was just a boy. He was expected to give his life for them. Orion snorted. He would play hero for no one. Even less for a bunch of light wizards that wanted to cowardly crouch behind a boy. Wizards that would happily see dead his own kind.

Dumbledore was the biggest threat of all. According to what Snape had said in his vision, Dumbledore was preparing Neville for the role that he had hoped Harry Potter would have fulfilled. When Dumbledore discovered that the Boy Who Lived was alive and kicking, he would snatch him immediately. He was a thousands times more powerful than Neville. The old goat would rejoice in his good luck. Dumbledore would indubitably try to brainwash him against the Dark. He would use his father's and his mother's memory. He would take him out of Durmstrang! Orion wearily rubbed his forehead. Damn that prophecy! What did it say?! Why did Dumbledore place such faith in it?! And how on Earth will he ever be able to discover it?! Orion took a deep breath and calmed down. Whatever it said he would not allow anyone to use him. He was powerful already, he would be even more powerful when he managed to control his dark magic better. He would stand up to Dumbledore, Voldemort and the whole wizarding world if he needed to. And Tom would help him, he would guide him. But Tom was Voldemort…Tom! He hadn't even thought of asking him about the prophecy! Orion frowned. But Tom was only twenty years old or so and Snape had told Voldemort about the prophecy sometime before the night of the attack on the Potters. So Voldemort had been around fifty at that time. Tom wouldn't know about the prophecy. Orion sighed. Well, somehow he would find out.

* * *

He meet a scowling Draco and a patient Narcissa by Hogwarts' entrance doors and they portkeyed with the trunks to Malfoy Manor. Orion quickly went to his room and snatched Phineas' shrunk portrait and placed it inside one of his trunks. Then he helped the mediwitch floo with Sirius to Moscow, grateful that Narcissa had decided to take Sirius with them for Orion's peace of mind. After settling Sirius in a room besides his and after dismissing the elves that had unpacked his belongings, Orion notified to Narcissa that he would be spending an hour at Black Manor to ascertain that the elves were keeping the place as he had instructed, before coming back and getting ready for the evening's ball.

As soon as Orion stepped out of the fireplace of Black Manor's main parlor, he checked the time. Remus wouldn't be arriving in another fifteen minutes. He looked around and hated the empty feeling of the Manor. There was no Sirius to greet him with a warm hug and barking laughter. No father to tell his worries or to playfully annoy. Orion sighed. The place didn't feel like home anymore, not without Sirius. He slowly walked towards Sirius' study. He had instructed the elves to keep it clean but untouched and he hadn't dared to enter after his father's death. He stood uncertain before the door. The memories would be painful to bear. But perhaps he needed this. He opened the door slowly and went inside. It was just like Sirius had left it. He could even pretend that his father was somewhere else in the Manor and that he would be coming back shortly into the study. Orion approached the desk and sorrowfully touched his father's belongings. He could almost hear Sirius' laughter echoing in the room.

He sat down on his father's high chair behind the desk and looked around despondently. He closed his eyes and rested his back on the chair. As sorrowful and depressing thoughts entered his mind, he became aware of a tingling of magic. He opened his eyes abruptly. He had felt a nearby concentration of wards. He frowned and passed his hand over the desk. There! The magic came from the last drawer. He took out his wand and started tearing down the wards. The last one was based on blood magic. He used a letter opener and pinched his finger. He pushed the fingertip against the drawer and smudged his blood on it, and with a click the drawer opened. Orion's eyes widened when he saw his father's pensieve inside. He hadn't given it a thought! As soon as his fingers touched the rim, a piece of parchment popped into existence, hovering in mid air in front of his face. Orion blinked in surprise and grasped it. The blood drained from his face and tears started streaming from his eyes as he read it.

_My young pup,_

_I'm writing this as I get ready to go to Hogwarts once more. If you're reading this then forgive me for breaking my promise to you but I can't idly stay at the Manor while I know that your mother's and James' betrayer remains free and unpunished. I hope you understand that I need to do this. I'm aware of the risks involved, that's why I'm leaving my most precious memories behind, in case I get captured by the Dementors or that Peter takes me to Voldemort. I don't want them to take these memories away from me; all my memories of my friends, all my times with Lily, and all my memories of you, I leave behind because I treasure them above anything else. _

_I know we've never seen eye to eye about Voldemort and the war, but I want you to know that whatever path you choose I'll be proud of you because I know you'll make the right choices. You have your own destiny to fulfill and I know you'll be great. _

_Whatever happens to me, remember that I love you more than life itself. You gave me a reason for living when I thought I had nothing left. You've made me so proud and happy that I have blessed each moment that we have spent together. Please don't worry about me and enjoy your life. _

_I'll always love you. _

_Your father,_

_Sirius_

Orion dropped the letter on the desk and with blurred vision looked down at his father's pensieve. It was full at the brim with silvery swirling memories. Half his father's life seemed to be there. He could only be grateful that his father had taken the precaution of leaving his best memories behind because the Dementor would not feed on them. He would be able to place them back once he rescued his father's soul and resurrected him. After that last thought, he broke into heaving sobs and sagged against the desk. His father had known about the risks, he hadn't acted recklessly as Orion had once believed. Then why had Sirius preferred to risk his life to get revenge instead of being safe and remaining at his son's side? He didn't understand.

"Orion?" said a concerned and gentle voice.

Orion lifted his tear-stained face and saw Remus standing in the study's threshold. When Remus saw his face his alarm grew and he quickly crossed the room and knelt by his side.

Remus cupped Orion's face and said softly, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Orion merely sobbed harder and with shaky hands he gave the letter to Remus. The older wizard's eyes widened as he read the letter and then they filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, my cub," said Remus with a shaky voice as he embraced Orion and pulled him to the floor with him.

"He k-knew, Re-mus," said Orion between sobs against Remus' chest, "He w-was aware of the d-danger. But he lef-ft me. H-he abandoned m-e. He preferred to exa-ct his re-venge ins-tead of taking care of me, instead of lo-ving me -"

"He loved you more than life itself, cub," said Remus tremulously while he tightened the embrace and stroked Orion's hair, "But Sirius was always very restless. It must have been very hard for him to stay at the Manor while he knew Peter was at Hogwarts, so near his grasp. You must forgive him, Orion. His heart was in the right place. He lived only for you but he couldn't go on while knowing that Peter remained unpunished. He needed to avenge your mother's death. You must understand that his decision doesn't mean that he loved you any less."

Orion grasped Remus' robes and he burrowed further into the werewolf's chest. After a while he said in a broken muffled voice, "I think I understand but it doesn't hurt less."

Remus sighed and slowly carded his fingers through the boy's hair, "The pain will dull in time, my cub."

Orion looked up at him, eyes red from crying, and asked softly, "Did it go away in your case?"

Remus' sad eyes looked into space and he replied quietly, "No. It's still there. I don't think it'll ever go away but one learns to live with it. One goes on with his life…" He paused and said with a small smile, "Come, I have much to tell you."

Orion nodded and Remus pulled him up from the floor and took him to the only couch in the study. Orion really looked at Remus for the first time. He had never seen him so well before. His face wasn't marred by scars and he looked younger and healthier.

"You look different," said Orion quietly while he inspected him, "You look happy and healthy."

Remus gave him a soft smile and replied, "I feel happy. It has been a couple of strange but good months."

"Then it went well with the werewolf packs?" asked Orion puzzled.

"Yes," replied Remus with a larger smile, "More than well. I have never felt this good. It's hard to explain, cub. I had never formed part of a pack before. When I went to Hogwarts I transformed alone, except during the last years, when James and Sirius adopted their animagus form and accompanied me. And after James and Lily died and Sirius went to Azkaban, I fled from the country and spend my years hidden in a remote cottage. Those were the worst years of my life. I had no one and the transformations scared me. I tried to fight it but it was inevitable and very painful. I hated myself for my condition. I thought I didn't deserve to be around normal people. I never expected the transformation to be any different in a pack." His eyes glinted as he continued, "But it's so different. We don't take the Wolfbane Potion, none of us has the money to buy it. We group together during the full moons and transform at the same time, but there's this shared feeling of belonging between us that makes it bearable, almost painless. They don't fight it, not like I did. I had to learn to let go of my fears and I finally managed to transform with minimum pain, with their help. The best part is that when we're werewolves together we don't attack each other or ourselves. There's this sense of family that binds us together and appeases the wolf. We merely hunt for small animals during the night and end up sleeping on the ground, grouped together and content. It's marvelous."

Orion grasped his hand and said with a smile, "I'm so happy for you, Remus. I'm glad that you're not denying the wolf any longer. "

"I have you to thank, cub. I would have never gone to them if you hadn't convinced me," said Remus gratefully.

Orion shook his head, "You have nothing to thank me for. I didn't know that the transformations were easier when you belonged in a pack."

Remus smiled warmly at him, "Nevertheless, I thank you."

Orion shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Tell me more about the packs."

"There are four in England and more abroad. The pack I went to is composed by muggle and wizard werewolves," explained Remus, "The muggle werewolves manage to have low-income day jobs since werewolves are unknown in the muggle world, so they provide some money for the pack. They aren't learned because they were thrown out of their homes by their families or they fled when they were bitten and had their first transformation. But together, they manage to save money for the pack. The wizard ones, however, can never keep a job unless it's in the muggle world, since in wizarding communities they're quickly detected and turned to the Ministry. As you know, by wizarding law, a werewolf can't have employment or be accepted in a magical school. The wizard werewolves never had the opportunity I had, so I spent most of my time teaching them how to cast spells. I bought wands for them and gave them my old Hogwarts' textbooks. We live in tents with basic commodities in a large forest, away from muggle cities and wizarding communities. We are absolutely isolated from any other humans for our protection and theirs." Then he added with a grin, "After my stay with them they came to consider me as a sort of mentor figure. They were thrilled to finally learn how to use their magic."

"So you became their alpha?" asked Orion excitedly.

"I did," said Remus with a content smile, "They look up to me for guidance since I'm the most learned one in magic and I'm the one who knows more about the wizarding world. They also respect my knowledge of the muggle world since I used to go into muggle villages when I lived in the cottage during all those years."

"That's fantastic, Remus! You did it!" exclaimed Orion proudly.

"Yes," replied Remus but then he sighed, "But there's so much to change, cub. We live almost in poverty and they're uneducated. I have to help them more. I'm teaching them magic but I want to set up a classroom in our campsite, for both the muggle and wizard werewolves. I will train a few for more months until they're ready to teach the others. And I want to give them better facilities."

Orion grinned at him and pulled out a small black velvet sack from his robes and handed it to Remus, "I anticipated that you would need some funds. This is linked to the Black vaults in Gringotts. It will refill whenever the level is low. Take it and buy muggle and wizard textbooks. Set up your classroom and improve the living conditions for your pack."

Remus shook his head and made a move to return the sack, "I can't accept it, cub. You have already helped me too much –"

Orion pressed the sack into Remus' hands, "Don't be a fool, Remus. You're family. This is nothing. I have too much money as it is, sitting in Gringotts doing nothing. This is for a good cause." Then he added with a grin, "Besides, Sirius would kill me if he knew I wasn't doing anything to help his best friend. Please accept it for him as well."

Remus sighed and replied, "I'll return every sickle as soon as I can."

"You don't have to," said Orion sternly, "I mean it, Remus, you are the only one I have left. I want to help you as much as I can. Money means nothing if it isn't used for a good purpose. I infinitely prefer to know that you're using it than spend it in trivialities." When he saw that Remus was about to retort, he quickly changed subjects, "But you haven't told me about Greyback. Have you seen him?"

Remus shot him a look to make him understand that the matter wasn't forgotten but he replied, "Greyback leads another pack. I haven't gone to them yet. He isn't well liked in my pack. Greyback tried to convince some to join his pack but they refused because they heard that they transform in the middle of muggle towns to purposely attack them and convert them. I have been visiting the other two packs and I think it's viable that they'll want to join ours. We're still negotiating but the prospects are good."

"That's wonderful," said Orion with a smile, "What are their views on Voldemort and the incoming war?"

"My pack was led by an old wizard werewolf that was approached by Voldemort during the first war," replied Remus, "As you can imagine, he wasn't satisfied with the promises Voldemort gave him and the others don't trust Voldemort to keep his word. It doesn't help that they know that Greyback is his staunch supporter. They don't want to be used as killing machines."

Orion hummed, "Well, that needs to be changed. If the other two packs join yours, how many would you be? And how many does Greyback have?"

"We would be around a hundred and Greyback currently has about thirty," replied Remus.

Orion raised his eyebrows in surprise, "That's a lot. I never expected that they were so many." Then he smiled conspiratorially, "If you manage to merge the three packs you'll be able to defy Greyback and convince his pack to join yours. I'm sure that once they see your improved campsite and how your pack is being educated, they'll want you as their alpha as well. You're doing great Remus! Once you have them you can begin negotiating with Voldemort. You'll be the leader of all the packs in England! You'll have the power to make Voldemort acquiesce to your demands!"

Remus gave him a small smile, "Yes, perhaps I will."

"I'm sure you'll manage it, Remus," said Orion excitedly, "You're perfect for the task. And you'll have me inside Voldemort's ranks. I'll be able to pass you information. I'll convince Voldemort to let me participate in the negotiations." Then he added thoughtfully, "In time you'll need to contact the foreign werewolf packs. I'm sure Dumbledore and Voldemort will send envoys to gain their allegiance. You have to meet them first and present a common front during the negotiations."

Remus sighed, "Yes, in time I'll do it. There's so much to be done."

"How long will it take you to convince the other packs in England to join yours?" asked Orion.

"The other two won't take too long, if all goes well," replied Remus pensively, "Greyback's will be the hardest because I will have to fight him before assuming the role of the alpha werewolf of his pack. Perhaps a year in the best case scenario."

Orion widened his eyes in concern, "You would need to kill Greyback? That's too dangerous, Remus, what if he hurts you?"

Remus smiled at him, "Don't worry, cub. I only need to defeat him, not kill him. It would be a fight in our werewolf forms and I'm much stronger now that I'm living with my pack. I'll be ready and fit when the time comes."

"But it's still dangerous. He's vicious, Remus," said Orion worriedly, "He's insane." He paused to look at Remus and said quietly, "I could kill him for you. I could probably do it without the Death Eaters finding out –"

Remus clutched his shoulders and said in apprehension, "You will kill no one, Orion! You're a boy! I won't let you kill anyone! And even less if it's for me. I can manage him."

"Remus," said Orion wearily, "I will kill eventually during the war. I've accepted it already. And I have no compunctions in killing someone like Grey- "

Remus grasped him tighter and said in alarm, "You don't have to kill anyone, even if it's during the war! This is exactly what your father and I feared when you decided to support Voldemort. He'll want to turn you into a murderer but you can't allow it! You're Sirius and Lily's son! They would never want you to kill anyone! They would be appalled if they knew that the Dark side was turning you into a killer!"

Orion let out a mirthless bark of laughter, "And what do you think the Light side would want me to do if they ever discovered that I was Harry Potter?" He pierced Remus with his green eyes and continued, "Dumbledore would want me to kill Voldemort! The Light side is exactly like the Dark! They would use me in the same way. At least with the Dark I would be killing to fulfill my own goals, to help my kind. And besides, I won't allow Voldemort to use me either. If I kill it will be because I deem it necessary, not because Voldemort commands me to."

"But you're just a boy-" started saying Remus frantically.

"I was never a boy," interrupted Orion sharply, "Not _just_ a boy. I'm the Boy Who Lived, the one who inexplicably felled the Dark Lord during the time his powers were in his height."

"Lily's sacrifice- " started saying Remus.

"Had nothing to do with it," finished Orion sternly, "I have already researched it to exhaustion. A love sacrifice can't block the killing curse. I think it only makes my scar prickle painfully when I'm around the person she was trying to protect me from, when I'm around Voldemort, as a sort of alarm system. It was me, my powers, that saved me. And I already have an idea how." Remus frowned at him confusedly and Orion added in a confidential quiet voice, "Remus, I'm something else. Besides the parseltongue ability that Voldemort involuntarily transferred to me that night, I have unique powers."

Remus frowned and shook his head, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Orion grasped his hands and looked into Remus' amber eyes. He said softly, "I thought that my dark magic – that what I could do with it wasn't uncommon. That perhaps others could wield it as I do. But I have looked into every Dark Arts book that I could find and not a single word was said about my powers. I've never shown you. I've never shown anyone for that matter. Voldemort saw an uncontrolled display of my powers when I wasn't even aware of it. But I have started to control them now. I'm able to summon my dark magic at will. I still have much to learn but in time I'll master them. You see, I think it was my dark magic that saved me that night. Even as a baby, I had it in my magical core. And in times that I have needed it, it has risen inside of me. I believe that I perceived a threat to my life that night and that my dark magic protected me. Not even Voldemort's killing curse could shatter the protection my magic gave me." He paused uncertainly and added in a whisper, "Voldemort's dark magic is similar to mine. I don't know why but when I feel his magic I somehow recognize it. It feels- it feels familiar. It feels enticing, as if our magic was of the same kind, as if it was calling to each other. But on the other hand, Voldemort isn't capable of doing what I can. If he has my type of dark magic in his magical core, he isn't able to summon it and use it wandlessly like I can. I'm sure he would display it if he was able to."

Remus looked bewildered and horrified at the same time, "Orion, Voldemort isn't like you! He's corrupting you. How can you possibly find his dark magic enticing?"

Orion released Remus' hands and sighed, "Voldemort isn't corrupting me. I don't even know if he feels the same when he senses my dark magic. I have only used it once in his presence. He hasn't had the chance of feeling anything." Then he added with a grimace, "And I'm not saying that he's similar to me. Merlin forbid! I don't want to be like him. I'm just saying that out of all the wizards I have met, his dark magic is the most similar to mine."

"I'm not sure if it's such a good idea for you to be on his side, Orion," said Remus in apprehension, "I should perhaps come back to Black Manor and be here for you. I could hand the money to my pack and –"

Orion interrupted him angrily, "Remus, I didn't tell you this so that you became concerned for me! If I had known I wouldn't have told you anything! You have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly able to manage Voldemort. He is the most powerful wizard out there but I can wield magic that he can't! If he ever hurts me, I'll hurt him back!" He looked at Remus and added sternly, "You have your duties to your pack and I have mine to my kind. I won't allow you to abandon your pack and plans just because you're worried about me. I have friends and others that care for me. I'm not unprotected."

"You only have the Malfoys who would turn you to Voldemort if he commanded it!" retorted Remus with apprehension.

Orion sighed, "That might be true but I can hold my own against Voldemort." Remus looked at him disbelievingly and Orion added snappishly, "I won't discuss this further with you, Remus. I'm not leaving the Dark side and you're not leaving your pack. This war is greater than both of us and we have to be prepared; we must go along our respective plans. I'll contact you if I ever need your help."

Orion stood up, "I must leave now. The Malfoys are expecting my return by now."

Remus grabbed his arm and said gently, "I don't want us to part in bad terms, cub."

Orion smiled at him and gave him a tight hug, "We will never be in bad terms, Remus. I just ask you to have some faith in me. I'm not bragging about my powers. What I told you is the absolute truth and I can take care of myself."

Remus sighed in resignation, "Promise me that you'll contact me if you're in danger, if you need my help."

Orion broke the hug and looked up at Remus, giving him a warm smile, "I promise. Good luck with the packs. When you get the chance, write to me with your news."

Remus nodded and as Orion was about to throw the floo powder in the study's fireplace, he murmured, "Just as stubborn as your father."

Orion peered around his shoulder to look at him and said with a happy grin, "Indeed I am."

* * *

As soon as he came out from the fireplace of Moscow's Malfoy Manor, Lucius, who was calmly reading the Daily Prophet at the tea table, said, "All is well at Black Manor?"

Orion scourgified his robes and replied calmly, "Yes. I gave some more orders to the house-elves but they're already doing a good job."

Lucius shot him a glance from behind the newspaper and said, "Very well. Draco is waiting for you at the Library. The ball will be in two hours, I expect you to be ready by then."

Orion nodded curtly and left for the Library. Draco was seating in one of the many plush and ornate armchairs, reading a thick document.

"Oh, you're finally here," drawled Draco lazily, "Here, we have to read this before the ball." He handed Orion a thick document, much like the one he was reading.

Orion sat in front of him and asked with a raised eyebrow, "And this is?"

Draco smirked at him, "A dossier on the wizards that will be at the meeting."

"We'll be able to attend then?" asked Orion excitedly.

"Yes, but Father told me that we are to observe quietly without speaking," replied Draco and then he added with a huff, "And this is the only meeting will be allowed in."

"What?!" said Orion in disappointment, "There will be two other balls this week!"

Draco sighed, "I know. We have to mingle and make contacts during those balls while the meetings go on."

Orion said in resignation, "Well, it was too good to be true. How many balls will there be after we leave?"

"A couple more throughout the rest of the winter season," replied Draco, "My parents and the Lestranges will be staying here to participate in them." Then he stretched out his hand to give something to Orion, "Ah, and Father says you have to wear this."

Orion frowned and grasped it. His eyes narrowed angrily when he saw it was his father's ring. It had a rare and unique black sapphire with a small, ornate, silver B incrusted in it. It was larger than his Black Heir ring but elegant and masculine nonetheless.

"Lucius took this from my father?" asked Orion, voice shaking in anger.

Draco looked at him and said sternly, "Yes, he said you were refusing to take it but you must wear it, Orion. At least for this type of social engagements. It denotes that you're the Head of the Black House."

"I don't care!" spat Orion, "He had no right!"

Draco scowled at him, "My father did it for your benefit! It's necessary. I'm wearing my Malfoy Heir ring!"

"I won't," said Orion angrily, "It's my father's. He's not dead yet! I won't take his place!"

"You already have his place!" said Draco impatiently, "He's not dead, at least not physically, but he stopped being the Black House Head by law when he was Kissed. If you don't wear it I doubt that my father will allow you to attend the meeting!"

Orion angrily clenched his fist around the ring and then pocketed it in his robes.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "Will you wear it?"

"Yes," snapped Orion moodily.

Draco seemed satisfied and continued reading his dossier. Orion angrily started leafing through his and after a while he said, "There are many. I only recognize a few family names. Three Americans and three French…"

"I don't know why they bother," said Draco, "The American wizards have always been isolationists and only enter wars when a bunch of them gets killed. They couldn't care less about what happened in Europe," Then he added with a scrunched nose, "And the French aren't much better; bunch of conceited chauvinists in my opinion."

Orion chuckled, "The same could be said about us, the English," Draco shot him a glare and Orion smirked at him, "But it makes sense. The French would soon get involved in the war and Dumbledore has a greater base there because it's filled with light wizards."

"True," replied Draco, "and at some point we'll need the Americans as well."

"How so?" asked Orion with interest.

"Well, many of the dark pureblood families that were hunted down centuries ago migrated to North America and established colonies there," explained Draco, "So there are some powerful families there. They changed their family names to avoid persecution and start with a clean slate, so that's why you can't recognize any of the names, but most of them come from branches of our English dark families. This Comodus Conrad for example, I know that he's related to my family somehow. My father has had business deals with him in the past. The American wizards are much more relaxed in their opinions about the muggles and muggleborns but the dark families keep to themselves and are quite wealthy."

"You think they'll help us?" asked Orion with a frown.

"If it's in their interest, yes," replied Draco, "They care more about wealth than anything else but they're greatly outnumbered by the light wizards and that makes them uncomfortable; and it's also bad for business, you see. I think that if they saw that we are strong in Europe they'll lend funds and probably convince their Congress to side with us and send fighters."

Orion frowned, "But how can they convince their government if they're a minority?"

Draco smirked at him, "They're a minority but they're the wealthiest and own the most important businesses. They have great political clout due to that. Politics there is much more to my liking. Who has the money gets obeyed, that supersedes the Light's prejudices against the Dark. Their whole economy would crumble without the dark wizards and the light wizards are aware of this. So they might kick and scream that they don't want to support the Dark Lord, but in the end the dark wizards will bribe them and threaten them into voting what they want."

Orion hummed. "And the French? Who's this Sebastien Valois? He's the youngest in the dossier," said Orion while he looked at the French magazine clipping of the magical picture of an aristocratic and handsome twenty-something-year-old wizard with dark wavy blonde hair and light hazel eyes.

Draco huffed, "He's a very conceited wizard, the Head of the Valois pureblood family, ever since his parents died about five years ago. The Valois had been royalty during the 1300s to the 1500s in French muggle history, though the muggles didn't know that they were dark wizards, of course."

"They mixed with muggles?" asked Orion in surprise.

"Not in their bloodlines. They're dark purebloods through and through," replied Draco, "They assumed the muggle throne merely to have more power and to enrich themselves. When things turned bloodier between the muggles, they left the throne and returned to the magical community. The Valois are the most important dark family in France, they lead the others." Then he added in distaste, "If Sebastien Valois supports the Dark Lord then we would have all the other French dark wizards on our side and even some of the light families as well. He's very well connected."

"Have you met him?" asked Orion with curiosity, "By the way you speak about him it seems that you have."

"I met him during the last winter season. You didn't come to the last two, many new wizards attended them. Our families have always competed with one another. The Valois is the most important family in France, just like the Malfoys in England, so there's always been a historic rivalry between us," replied Draco. Then he added nastily, "Sebastien Valois is conceited git, a frivol playboy that believes he's Merlin's gift to wizards."

Orion cocked an eyebrow and said with amusement, "What, asked him for a dance and he refused?"

Two pink blushes appeared on Draco's cheeks and he scoffed, "Nothing of the sort. He danced and flirted with every good-looking wizard under the age of thirty, that's why I said he's a playboy. Besides, his romantic escapades and affairs are printed in every French wizarding magazine. Haven't you ever read about him?"

"I'm not interested in gossip magazines, Draco," said Orion with a chuckle, "I bet you read Weekly Witch as well."

Draco glared at him and said with indignation, "Of course I don't! But unlike you I read foreign newspapers and magazines to keep up to date."

Orion waved his hand dismissively, "Is he intelligent and powerful?"

Draco shot him a suspicious look, "He went to Beauxbatons and was a top student. They say he's well versed in the Dark Arts, probably learned with a tutor since they don't teach it in Beauxbatons, and that he's a powerful dark wizard. But he doesn't seem the kind to be a good dueler; too lazy and vapid for that. Probably just learned for appearance's sake." Then he narrowed his eyes at Orion and said snappishly, "Don't tell me you're interested in him?"

Orion blinked, "Of course I am. He's the one that determines if the French will support us in the war. It's advantageous to know about him as much as possible."

Draco groaned, "I meant if you're attracted to him!"

Orion looked at him in disbelief, "From looking at a magazine clipping?" He broke into laughter and then said, "By Merlin's staff, Draco, I'm not obsessed with wizards, you know? And I have my hands full with Lezander at present. Besides, it's Valois' opinion on the war that interests me, not his good looks!"

"So you admit he's good-looking," said Draco with suspicion.

Orion cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "He is. I dare say most wizards and witches would believe the same. What do you propose? To seduce him to our side?"

Draco snorted, "Hardly. Too full of himself. Though I bet that the Dark Lord will try."

Orion's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "What, does the Dark Lord take to his bed all those he wants to convince?"

Draco arched an eyebrow and replied calmly, "I don't think he would have any qualms if it meant the support of the French. But I haven't heard of the Dark Lord having any lovers this time around."

"And during his first rise?" asked Orion quietly with a frown.

Draco eyed him speculatively, "From what I've heard he had numerous lovers before but never a steady one. I think my Aunt was the only one to keep his bed warm for more than a few nights."

Orion choked and gasped out, "Bellatrix?"

"Yes," replied Draco nonchalantly, "She has always adored him and her marriage with Uncle Rodolphus was an arranged one. They each kept their own lovers. But the Dark Lord soon got tired of her as well, though that didn't diminish her affection for him." Then he added with narrowed eyes, "Why are you so interested in the Dark Lord's lovers anyway?"

Orion pulled a blank expression on his face and said dismissively, "I'm not. I was just curious." He added changing subjects, "The rest of the wizards in the dossier are from Central and Eastern Europe, I guess that's because the dark wizards are stronger there, right?"

"Yes," said Draco with a nod, "The Russians and Germans would be our best allies, as well as the dark wizards from the smaller countries surrounding both countries. The dark wizards have more power in those countries than anywhere else as their laws concerning the Dark Arts are more relaxed."

"In Germany as well? After what happened with Grindelwald?" asked Orion, "I thought that the German dark families left the country after his defeat and that ruthless laws were established."

"They fled to other countries at first, but slowly returned. Some of them remained in Austria and Poland," explained Draco, again in his element, "And the laws were very harsh at the beginning but the dark wizards gained more power with Russia's support and now they're more even in number with the light wizards. As you know, Russia has the largest community of dark wizards and they're politically stronger than the light wizards, so they're able to lend support to other dark wizarding communities and it was in their interest to help the Germans. As you saw in the dossier, there is one wizard each for Ukraine, Romania, and Bulgaria; that's because dark wizards are stronger there thanks to Russia as well."

Orion nodded. He had read much about modern wizarding history after all, but Draco seemed to know quite a bit as well. Then he said thoughtfully, "The world's most ancient and powerful dark communities are in Egypt, China and India. I guess that the Dark Lord first wants to conquer England and the rest of Europe before turning to look at the rest of the world. And Europe can't be conquered without being certain that the Americans won't support the Light side." Then he added in dismay, "It will take us decades at best!"

"It will, at least a decade, I believe," replied Draco pensively, "But if we have some of the dark creatures' support it might be faster. The Dementors are already on our side, so that's a benefit. And the giants supported the Dark Lord on the last war, I'm sure he'll manage to convince them again. The werewolves' support would be great, since they're almost in all countries and are feared by all wizards."

Orion said sternly, "Yes, but we would have to be fair to the werewolves. If the Dark Lord doesn't fulfill his promises I'm sure they would retaliate."

Draco smirked at him, "The Dark Lord has been able to get deals with dark creatures before and then renege on his promises without action being taken against him. I'm certain he'll benefit from the werewolves' support this time and then do whatever he likes once he's in power."

Orion didn't reply. Not while I'm here, he thought darkly. If Voldemort even attempts to cheat on the negotiations he'll be sure to let Remus know. He supported the Dark but that also included helping the dark creatures who had been just as crushed by the light wizards as the dark wizards have been.

Draco interrupted his angry musings, "We have to get ready, Orion. The ball will begin in thirty minutes. My mother left your dress robes in your room."

Orion nodded and took the dossier with him. He would use some time to memorize the pictures and information on the wizards, it would be extremely useful for the meeting.

* * *

Draco and Orion were standing with Kara, Evander, Calypso and Viktor, at one side of the beautiful and enormous ballroom of Fornax Manor. Their parents were also attending the meeting, and Evander, after greeting the guests with his parents had slipped away to join them. After talking about the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and all the going-ons in Durmstrang, they spend the time commenting on the guests.

Orion whispered impatiently to Draco, "When will the meeting start?"

"Father will get us before it begins. A bunch of wizards can hardly disappear as soon as the ball starts. Don't worry and stop fidgeting!" replied Draco in a murmur.

Orion sighed and straightened his dress robes for the umpteenth time. The robes were really beautifully. Narcissa as always had exquisite taste and she had somehow managed to get a dress robe of the same color of his eyes, though still elegant and masculine. And he was wearing his father's ring, much against his will. But he couldn't avoid fidgeting while impatiently waiting for the meeting to begin. He had refused anyone who had asked him for a dance; the ball held no interest for him, it was the meeting that he was longing to start.

Calypso nudged his ribs and said with envy, "You're so lucky that Mr. Malfoy is taking you to the meeting. I pleaded with Father but he refused, he said that the Dark Lord had only allowed you and Draco after Mr. Malfoy's request. You must tell me everything afterwards!"

Orion smirked at her, "And what do I get in exchange?"

"You'll deny your best friend the information? After everything she's done for you?" said Calypso in a sweet voice, "After all the warm and sisterly feelings she has for you?"

Orion grinned at her, "Tsk tsk. I'm not susceptible to emotional blackmail, little Calypso. I'll tell you if you deal with the blasted egg. It's driving me crazy, no matter what I do it keeps shrieking."

Calypso huffed and rolled her eyes, "Agreed, but I was going to help you with it anyways."

"I just wanted to hear you ask nicely," said Orion with a grin, "I know you would have pestered me to death until you extracted the information about the meeting. Now, I just got rid of the annoying egg without giving you anything in exchange which I wasn't already planning to."

"Like a true Slytherin," said Draco proudly. Then his eyes shot forwards and he groaned, "Merlin, not him!"

Orion turned to look at Draco's cause for annoyance and saw a tall and well-built young wizard in pale blue silk dress robes approaching them. He smirked with amusement at Draco when he recognized that it was Sebastien Valois.

Orion leaned towards Draco and said in a taunting whisper, "Don't worry, Drakey, I'm sure that if you ask nicely he'll agree to dance with you this time. How could he refuse a Malfoy twice?"

Draco shot him a dark glare before assuming a stoic mask.

"We meet again, Malfoy," said Valois with a seductive smirk as he looked at the others, "And who are your enchant'ng companions?"

Draco curtly made the introductions and while Kara gazed fascinated at Valois while being scowled at by Evander. Valois' eyes returned to Orion and he said silkily with a very mild accent, "Orion Black? Ze Head of ze Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, I assume?"

Orion's lips quirked with amusement at Draco's fastidious expression and he replied, "The one and only."

Valois smiled at him and said while offering his arm, "May I have zis dance, zen?"

Orion widened his eyes in surprise and gave him a tentative small smile, "Of course."

As Valois led him to the middle of the ballroom where the rest of the couples were dancing slowly, Orion could almost feel Draco's furious eyes piercing the back of his head.

Valois gently took his hand and circled an arm around his waist as they started dancing.

Orion looked up at him and said with amusement, "You were trying to annoy Draco, confess."

"Whazever do you mean?" asked Valois with a wicked smile, "Why would dancing with you annoy Malfoy?"

Orion smirked at him, "Because we were talking together and I bet you love to get a rise out of him."

"I care little about Malfoy," said Valois earnestly, "I just wanted to get to know you." He smiled at him and added, "I've read about ze Triwizard Tournament and you. Is it true zat you're heart is breaking for boz Malfoy and Krum?"

Orion laughed and shook his head, "No, what a predicament that would be. I think that I couldn't cope with just one of them, let alone the two." He looked at Valois thoughtfully and asked, "Do you know Fleur Delacour?"

"I know her family," replied Valois, "but not her personally. I've heard zat she's a good student at Beauxbatons. How is she doing at ze Tournament?"

"She's on third place after the First Task," said Orion, "She seems able, I like her."

Valois arched an eyebrow, "One more zat has fallen in her zrall?"

Orion chuckled, "Hardly, she's not my type. I prefer wizards."

Valois' hazel eyes glinted with interest and he asked silkily, "And what type of wizard would zat be?"

Orion looked up at him, slightly confused with the change of Valois' tone of voice, and replied uncertainly, "Er- well, I don't think I have a type. A dark wizard preferably, I think. But I've never been with a dark wizard before so it's all a guess."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" asked Valois with a pleased smile.

"I currently have a boyfriend, my first one really. But – er – he's not a dark wizard," replied Orion.

Valois leaned his head forwards and said in a low whisper, "You'll find zat dark wizards are ze most interesting ones." He looked into Orion's eyes and said softly, "You really are a beautiful boy. Though ze pictures don't do justice to your amazing eyes."

Orion briefly tensed in Valois' arms and couldn't prevent the light flush creeping on his cheeks.

Valois looked at him with amusement and asked, "Does my forwardness make you uncomfortable?"

"Maybe a bit," replied Orion truthfully, "Only my boyfriend has ever told me that he considers me beautiful, Valois. It's strange hearing it from a stranger."

"Ah, but we're not strang'rs anymore, Orion," said Valois with a warm smile, "And please call me Sebastien." Then he added silkily, "And you should be told more often, until you believ'd it, at least."

Orion shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care much for that sort of thing. If my boyfriend believes it, it's enough for me."

"How very refresh'ng you are after all ze tedious wizards zat I normally meet at zis type of gather'ngs," replied Sebastien with a sly smirk, "I think you've become my favor'te dancing partner. You're going to be engaged with me for all your future dances."

Orion, having gained more confidence in Sebastien's banter, replied with a taunting smirk, "Quite sure of yourself, are you? Perhaps I find you just like all the others and prefer to dance with my good friend Draco."

Sebastien arched an eyebrow and said with a small self-assured smile, "A Malfoy preferr'd over a Valois? I'll never see ze day." He added seductively, "And let me assure you zat I'm very differ'nt from anyone else you have ever met." He lowered his voice to a whisper and said, "If you ever allow'd me ze chance to show you just how much-"

A discreet cough interrupted him and Orion was startled to see Lucius before them.

Lucius looked at them impassively and said in a low murmur, "The meeting is starting. If you'll accompany me, I'll lead you to it."

Sebastien nodded while he withdrew his arm from Orion's waist. As they followed Lucius, Sebastien arched an inquiring eyebrow at Orion's presence while Orion simply smirked at him.

As soon as he entered the room, Orion spotted Draco seating far away from the head of the table. He quietly sat besides him and immediately felt Voldemort's familiar aura as the wizard entered the room seconds after them. Sebastien winked at Orion as he sat near Voldemort and Orion saw that the group seemed to be complete. The Lestranges and the Inner Circle Death Eaters that had been rescued from Azkaban were seated amongst the new wizards and he spotted his friends' fathers as well. He glanced at Voldemort and had to admit that the wizard looked very intimidating and held a commanding presence. Voldemort's magic felt stronger than usual. Orion suspected that he was letting it out a bit so that the rest could feel it.

As the group fell silent, Voldemort rose from his high chair at the head of the table and said quietly, "Welcome, my friends, to our first meeting to address issues that concern our dark magical communities." He looked at the faces of the wizards and his voice got stronger as he continued, "We are gathered to reach an agreement between the most powerful dark communities and present a united front against the wizards that have been suppressing our beliefs and magic for centuries. The time has arrived to stand up for our rights before our bloodlines weaken further and we lose more political ground to the light wizards. They would gladly see our bloodlines and dark magic extinguished and for too long we have allowed them to ban our practices and condemn the use of our magic. If we come together we'll be able to defeat them in the imminent war and then shape the wizarding world to our liking. Our kind would dominate the others, the muggles and muggleborns would be subjugated to our will, and our word would be law. We would practice our dark magic freely without facing prejudices; we would reestablish our families into the position of power and respect that they deserve; and our children will be magical stronger with each passing generation until our bloodlines carry the power and purity they once held. This is the magical world I envision for us if we succeed in these negotiations."

Many nodded in agreement while others refrained from commenting. The silence that had ensued was broken by the first courageous one, a forty-year-old attractive French witch, which was Sebastien Valois' aunt according to the dossier.

Sophie Ambroise said in a melodic clear voice, "Zat sounds wonderful, Your Lordship. But ze question is how will ze British manage to overpower Dumbl'door. Removing him is ze first step for ze war, since none of us has a light wizard as powerful as Dumbl'door in our countries. Ze dark wizards in England have to prove zat zey're able to defeat him, preferably kill him, before the French, at least, get involved in ze war."

"Dumbledore is nothing," replied Voldemort calmly, "I will easily dispose of him when my plans come to fruition, but our alliance needs to be established before that. We have little time and much to plan for, to delay everything just because Dumbledore still lives."

"Dumbl'dore deveated Grindelvald," interjected Dietrich Emmerich, an eighty- year-old imposing German wizard, "And Gillert was supposed to be invincible. I vas there during their duel, Dumbl'dore vill not be easy to deveat."

Lucius answered with a small sneer, "Dumbledore doesn't have the same powers he had decades ago, Dietrich. He's an old man and he's no match for My Lord."

"Ah, but what of 'Arry Potter?" retorted Sebastien Valois, casting a sly smirk towards Lucius, "Dumbl'door wasn't able to beat Your Lord during ze first war but- excuse me Your Lordship," he said with a curt bow to Voldemort, "but 'Arry Potter managed to kill you, though thankfully not perman'ntly."

"The filthy half-blood is dead," interjected Bellatrix in a high pitch, "And it was his mudblood whore of a mother that saved the whelp -"

Orion clenched his fists in fury but Voldemort silenced her with a warning glance and said quietly, "Harry Potter survived because his mother died to protect him. He had no extraordinary powers and he is dead now." Voldemort's calm tone belied the anger Orion knew he was feeling, since his invisible scar had started twitching painfully.

"But hoff do ve knov that the boy is really dead?" asked Gunnar Ingegärd, the Swedish wizard, "Accorgding to the papers he simply diffappeared, they nevergh found a vody."

Romulus Rosier replied calmly, "If the boy was still alive, Dumbledore would have found him and the spies we sent into muggle London would have found at least one clue. Dumbledore has already given up the search, so it's quite safe to believe that the boy is dead, and if he's not, then he has never been magically educated and therefore doesn't represent a threat to our plans."

"In ze event zat 'Arry Potter was still alive, zen we would need to persuade him to our side," said Sebastien Valois with conviction, "It doesn't matter zat he's untrained, he's still an icon for ze Light and as such he gives zem hope. Zey would rally to him and expect him to lead ze war with Dumbl'door. Zat can't be allowed."

"The half-blood is dead!" interjected Bellatrix impatiently, "And if he's not he's merely a powerless snotty little street urchin. It was the mudblood's sacrifice that saved him. Let the Light keep him if they find him, he's useless anyway."

Sebastien sneered at her, "Even if he's powerless he has political value. We can't allow ze Light to have him. Besides, a kill'ng curse can't be stopped by a mother's sacrifice. I would have expect'd that someone rumored to know so much about the Dark Arts would have realiz'd zis already. He stopped ze kill'ng curse himself!"

A tense silence overtook the room and Orion's scar was prickling more painfully than ever. Voldemort seemed to hate where the conversation was going but he had a perfect mask of tranquility on his face.

"It's useless to speculate about Harry Potter," said Konstantin Kavsir calmly, "If he ever shows up then we'll plan what to do with him. Until then, we should discuss more pressing issues."

"Ja, I agree vith Konstantin," retorted Ludolf Veitner, the Austrian wizard, "Potter is the English's problem. As for Dumbledorgh, no one's a match vor him except Your Lordship, so ve vill leave him to you as vell. The rest of us can vorry about sending you fighterghs for the English var before it erupts in Europe."

Anatoly Kusakov, a Russian wizard that reminded Orion of Karkaroff, said gruffly, "I vould like to knov vhich countries vould be the first to revolt after you've taken England."

"I think it's more import'nt to know about ze kind of governm'nts zat are going to be establish'd after ze war," interjected Didier Benoit, an old and sophisticated French wizard, "Ze French will not allow to be ruled by any supranational form of governm'nt. We value our independ'nce above anything else."

"What about the war retribution payments?" added Comodus Conrad, one of the Americans, "The Light wizards should be asked to cover all the material damages done to buildings and businesses during the war; it's the lot of the defeated. And we want our banks to have the exclusive rights of lending money for the rebuilding of Europe once the war is over."

Alistair Armitage, the only Brisith wizard apart from the Death Eaters, rounded on Conrad, "Over my dead body! European banks will lend the galleons to restore Europe. I won't see Europe sucked dry of her blood life by the greed of American banks."

After that, several groups of wizards exploded into arguments. Cassius Sormen and Reginald Rook, the two other American wizards, backed up Comodus Conrad, while Armitage was supported by Alessandro Bernasconi, Bruno Constanzo, and Luis Castillo-Torreblanca, two Italians and a Spaniard, respectively. While that group discussed about banking rights and who was going to suck dry the light wizards of their galleons, the French were arguing with Lucius, Rodulphus and Romulus about the independence of their government. On the other side of the table, the Russians and Germans discussed which countries had to revolt first, while the wizards from Ukraine, Romania, Bulgaria, Austria and Poland, argued about national rights over magical territories long disputed between them, Russia and Germany.

Orion shot Draco a bewildered look and was answered by an amused smirk. The arguments only lasted for a few minutes since Voldemort soon got angry and wandlessly shot out a spell that forced everyone back to their seats, which quickly silenced them.

Voldemort pierced each and every one of them with his furious crimson gaze and said in a deathly quiet voice, "All your arguments are petty concerns until we have won the war in England. We should be concentrating on that instead of wasting any more time. But let me make one thing clear; each country will maintain it's Ministry of Magic, ran by dark wizards loyal to us, but there WILL be a supranational government that will guide the Ministries and enact laws to be established equally in each country."

"I suppose that this supranational government vould be headed vy you and composed vy some of your Inner Circle?" asked nonchalantly Cyryl Czesceslaus, the Ukranian wizard.

"Exactly," replied Voldemort with a cold smirk.

"C'est ne pas possible!" interjected Didier Benoit, "Ze French have never been subject'd to fore'gn rule. We can't abide to lose our pol'tical and legislative autonomy!"

Voldemort pinned him with an icy glare and said quietly, "The countries would not be losing political or legislative autonomy, they would be ran as before, just having dark wizards in charge instead of light ones. You'll still get to elect your own representatives and enact your own laws. I merely wish to establish an international form of government to ensure harmony between all our countries and make sure that the right laws are being implemented. Without me, the war couldn't be won, so I think I'm not taking too much when I plan to leave your countries alone and only take a supervisory post."

The French still looked mutinous; the Russian and Germans looked at Voldemort with trepidation; and the Americans with slight apprehension, not truly believing that Voldemort's supranational government could force them into anything. All the while Orion had apocalyptic scenarios flashing in his mind, with Voldemort taking hold of the wizarding world after killing the head of the governments of each country, while muggleborns were stripped from their rights and without anywhere to turn to due to Voldemort's supranational laws imparted in all countries.

Voldemort's idea of a supervisory supranational government wasn't bad at all; it was just Voldemort leading it that made Orion cringe. He had no doubt that Voldemort would tell them whatever they wanted to hear to assuage their fears and then, with the war won, he would do whatever he pleased. And he could already see that some underestimated Voldemort's ambitions and powers. The Americans were too sure of themselves, for example.

The meeting carried on for what seemed like hours for Orion. Finally some tentative agreements had been reached. The Russian and the Germans were the ones that had shown more support for Voldemort's plans. It had been agreed that once the war erupted in England, the Russians and Germans would move against France which had the largest community of light wizards in continental Europe, with Valois and the rest of the French dark families working from the inside. That way the English light wizards wouldn't get French support. Once France and England were conquered, the Russians and Germans would move to conquer Poland, Austria, Ukraine, Romania and Bulgaria -which also had allies in their midst -, while the French and British moved to capture Spain and Italy. After that, they would move together to conquer Sweden, Finland and Norway, and the rest of the smaller remaining countries.

Voldemort explained that the war in England wouldn't begin in about two more years, so that they could go back to their countries and start convincing the other families and gathering resources. The Russians would subtlety help the Germans to politically overrule the light wizards in their country, so that by the time the war started, Germany was in the dark wizards' clutches. France represented the most delicate situation. Sebastien Valois would have to begin gaining allies in the light families, besides grouping all the dark families under his leadership. And the Americans were expected to lend funds and fighters for the war in England and had these two years to outmaneuver their Congress to accomplish it.

That was the general outline of Voldemort's plan but details were not discussed yet. Those were left for subsequent meetings, as well as the rewards that each of the attendants expected for their support and their demands for their countries. At the end of the round of the negotiations, that could take about a year by the look of things, each one of them had to sign a magical binding contract so that they fulfilled the agreement reached.

When the meeting was adjourned, Orion tiredly trailed after the parting wizards. As soon as he crossed the door, Sebastien pulled him to a side.

"Your innocence is so deceiving, Orion," said Sebastien in a whisper, "I didn't know zat you were a Death Eater."

Orion looked up into Sebastien's light hazel eyes and said quietly, "I'm not a Death Eater, just a supporter."

Sebastien looked at him quizzically and said silkily, "Better and better. I hope zat I have ze pleasure of seeing you in ze next ball?"

"For the ones planned this week, yes," replied Orion with a small smile, "I'm going back to Hogwarts on Sunday." Then his smile fell and he said with resignation, "But I won't be attending the meetings. This was my first and only one."

Sebastien gently lifted his chin and said in a low seductive purr, "Don't despair, mon petit. You'll be able to dance with me. I'll look for you after ze meetings."

Orion cocked an eyebrow and gave him an amused smirk, "I see now what they meant when they told me that you were the narcissistic type. I suppose that I have no choice but to put up with you for a few dances."

Sebastien's lips quirked in amusement and he said mockingly, "Ow, a stab to mon coeur." Then he added silkily, "I'll have to work hard zen, to get rid of ze misconceptions you have about me. I'm sure I'll enjoy showing you ze real me."

Orion's retort was interrupted by Draco's hand on his shoulder.

Draco shot Sebastien a contemptuous look and said to Orion, "We are wanted back inside."

When they reentered the room, all the Death Eaters were seated besides Voldemort and they were discussing the meetings' events. Orion sat down quietly with Draco.

"……The French and the Americans are the ones that showed more reticence, My Lord," said Lucius, "They'll demand a great price for their support."

"The Americans are greedy bastards," interjected Yaxley snidely, "If we give them the banking rights for the reconstruction they'll easily agree to support us."

"But many English dark wizarding families won't like that at all," retorted Dolohov, "You saw how badly Armitage took it. His family has deals with Gringotts and own shares of some of the most important wizarding banks in continental Europe. And he has a lot of sway with other dark families."

Voldemort replied indifferently, "The Americans will be dealt with after we win the war in England. We will give them what they want for now."

"My Lord," said Rookwood deferentially, "Besides funds and fighters, we should ask them for the magical objects that are being kept and studied in the underground chambers of their government building."

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow in interest and said coldly, "Explain."

"During my time as an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries, there were rumors amongst us about what the Americans had," retorted Rookwood, "It was said that throughout the centuries they have been stealing powerful magical artifacts from Latin American countries, probably of Mayan, Inca and Aztec cultures. Magical knowledge long lost that they are attempting to unravel."

Voldemort turned thoughtful and after a while said, "It would be very convenient if we could get hold of that knowledge and the artifacts. You're right, Augustus, we should subtlety bring it up during the next meeting."

"That still leaves the French, My Lord," said Rosier, "They're completely opposed against the establishment of the Dark Council after the war. They refused to be subjected to the supranational powers that the Council would have over their Ministry. And if they knew that you are going to adopt the title of Dark Imperator over the wizarding world they would fight it with everything they have. "

Orion's eyes widened. Merlin's beard, Voldemort's ambitions knew no boundaries! Emperor of the wizarding world? And probably of the muggle world as well after they had been properly crushed by Voldemort and his army. His worried thoughts were interrupted as the conservation continued.

Amycus Carrow interjected nastily, "That's the work of that doddering old fool, Benoit, and the conceited upstart, Valois –"

"We should simply kill them both after the war, Master," interrupted Bellatrix with a high-pitched cackle, "I would immensely enjoy disfiguring the handsome face of Valois while he pleads for my mercy."

Voldemort gave her a cold smile and said indulgently, "Perhaps I'll grant you your wish, Bella."

Orion froze in his seat. He didn't know how he felt about Sebastien, he was a consummated flirt, but he had seemed like a good person and was interesting nonetheless. And just imagining Bellatrix torturing Sebastien made his blood turn cold.

"Perhaps there are other ways of convincing the French, My Lord," interjected Lucius carefully, "If we killed Valois, the rest of the French dark families would turn against us. It wouldn't be a wise move."

Voldemort turned to look at Lucius, "And what do you propose, my cunning friend?"

Lucius shot Orion a glance and replied, "Valois seems susceptible to the charms of young wizards, My Lord. He could be persuaded to support us if we dangled in front of his face something he desired."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and said quietly, "Like whom?"

"Valois seemed interested in Orion, My Lord," replied Lucius impassively.

Orion gasped as the eyes of the Death Eaters zeroed in on him. He felt his invisible scar burst in pain as Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and said silkily, "Is that so, Orion?"

Orion shook his head and said faltering, "Er- no. I have just met him today. He didn't express any interest in me- "

"When I interrupted your dance with him, he was whispering to you," interjected Lucius nonchalantly, "He seemed completely infatuated with you."

Voldemort's eyes turned into slits as Orion's pain increased, and he said to Lucius without turning his crimson gaze away from Orion, "Are you suggesting that we use Orion to seduce Valois, Lucius?"

Before Lucius had a chance to reply, Orion jumped from his seat and said seething, "I won't be used in that way! I won't be whored so that you get your ally!"

Complete silence fell on the Death Eaters as some of them waited in anticipation for Orion's punishment due to his disrespectful way of addressing the Dark Lord. They weren't disappointed for long, since Voldemort whipped out his wand and said quietly, "Crucio"

Orion fell to the floor with a shriek. As his body convulsed and he swallowed his pain-filled screams, he heard Voldemort dismissing the rest of the Death Eaters. Through his tears he saw Voldemort's robes in front of him.

He was roughly pulled up by his collar as the curse was cancelled and he was confronted with Voldemort's furious face.

"How many times will I have to punish you before you learn to address me politely?" said Voldemort in a deathly quiet voice.

Orion fought against the pain in his scar and the lingering pain in his body, as he replied hoarsely, "I didn't – I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I was surprised by your wish to hand me over to Valois-"

Voldemort lifted his chin forcefully and hissed angrily, "You foolish boy, I have no intention of letting him or anyone else touch you." Voldemort pierced him with his scarlet eyes and said silkily, "I won't whore you, as you so aptly named it, at least not to others." He smirked when he saw Orion's eyes widen and he started to trail his fingers on Orion's tear-stained cheeks. He continued silkily, "Perhaps you were afraid that I would let someone else use you for their pleasure? That I would relinquish my hold on you? Is that it, Orion? Are you concerned that I rather let others have you instead of taking you myself?"

"What?! No –" gasped Orion.

"Hush, Orion," said Voldemort pressing him against his body. His fingers trailed smoothly over Orion's lips while Orion looked at him in increasing alarm. Voldemort smirked at him and hissed huskily, "_Isss thissss what you want? __Do you want me to claim you? To sssshow you and othersss that you belong to me?_"

Orion opened his mouth to retort angrily but his words were muffled when Voldemort aggressively kissed him. He felt Voldemort's warm tongue exploring the depths of his mouth and his arms crushing him against his body. In his shock and confusion he didn't react and he allowed Voldemort to plunder him. All through the dazed pleasure he was feeling, mellowing the sharp pain from his scar, he felt something within him stirring, trying to rise, as if it were trying to make a connection. He inadvertently moaned against Voldemort's insatiable mouth as he was pressed closer to his body; his mind torn between pleasure, disbelief, and reproach for allowing this. He regained his senses immediately when he felt Voldemort's hard erection pressing against his stomach, which made him frantic to stop whatever was happening.

He brusquely pushed Voldemort away from him and said furiously in between deep pants, "What- what do you think you're doing?! What vicious game are you playing with me now?! Just leave me the hell alone!"

Voldemort had a puzzled frown on his face, which disappeared instantly at his words. He forcefully grabbed Orion's face and said in cold anger, "Leave you alone? I won't ever leave you alone! You're my follower! You'll do what I want! And never let me find out that you've been cavorting with Valois again! "

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" yelled Orion swatting Voldemort's hands from his face, "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I DON'T HAVE TO OBEY YOU! If I want to be friends with Sebastien, then I will-"

Abruptly, Voldemort backhanded him and he was knocked against the wall. He let a whimper of pain and dazedly saw Voldemort advancing towards him with a seething expression on his face. Orion reacted instinctively; he pushed both of his hands forwards as his furious dark magic flew from his palms, erecting a wall of black consuming flames between him and Voldemort. Orion shakily straightened and looked in awe at what his magic had produced. He could discern Voldemort behind it and saw him stretch out a hand to touch it and quickly withdrawing when he was scorched by the flames.

With a burning cheek and a fiercely painful scar, Orion pierced his viridian eyes to Voldemort's through the black flames. He wiped the drop of blood from the edge of his mouth and said in cold seething anger, "You've gone too far. You will treat me as an equal in the future or next time I WILL retaliate!" He saw Voldemort narrowing his eyes at him and he spat, "I won't change sides but I will defend myself from you if you insist in harming me!"

He spun around and left the room. Moments after, the wall disappeared in great puffs of black smoke and Voldemort looked with amazement at his charred fingertips. The boy was able to control the dark magic he had seen in Azkaban, to give it the form of flames. Incredible. He could still feel the pleasant tingling of the boy's enticing powers. What kind of unique dark magic does the boy have? So spontaneous and raw, so purely dark. And the kiss, it had been unexpectedly exquisite, but there had been something else there. It had been too brief but he had felt… something… something familiar that had puzzled him extremely. Could it be the boy's magic? Or something else?

Voldemort frowned. Orion was full of mysteries. He needed to find out what all this meant. And worse, Orion still didn't know his place. His face darkened as he thought about Valois. Another problem. The boy seemed to attract too much attention. Orion needed to be restrained, needed to learn obedience, and above all, Orion needed to acknowledge that he belonged to him. All that nonsense about being his equal was ridiculous but he grudgingly respected the boy for making a stand. He would need to be more careful with him given his powers. And he was losing control; he shouldn't have kissed the boy, and he shouldn't have taken pleasure in it. But the boy's lithe body against his, his exquisite warm mouth surrendering to his… No! He wouldn't fall into temptation, into weakness. If he wanted to use the boy however he saw fit, then he would, but he would be in control. He would do it to manipulate, not to get lost in mindless lust.

As Orion left the room, he saw that the ball was still in full swing. Orion went into one of the deserted rooms and quickly threw the floo powder at the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy Manor. When he reached his bedroom he tiredly dropped on his bed. He tentatively touched his bruised lips and then scowled at himself. He had liked it. Morgana strike him down! He had liked Voldemort's kiss! He hadn't even been too aware of that while it happened but now he knew. So different from any other kiss that Lezander had given him, so much more intense and consuming. Orion angrily punched his pillow. Damn it! He shouldn't have liked it! Not while Voldemort had crucioed him and then backhanded him, not while Voldemort had been spouting again his ridiculous ideas. This was getting out of hand. He had to put an end to it. He shouldn't give Voldemort a reason to start that kind of games with him. He had to act cool and indifferent around him. That's it! Just be unnoticeable. Voldemort had a lot on his hands, if Orion kept a low profile then Voldemort wouldn't pay attention to him. But by Morgana that next time Voldemort harmed him he would harm him back! Orion sighed. At least he won't be seeing him at the meetings again. He wouldn't go to the next two balls either. He frowned. Voldemort had seen the control he had on his dark magic. Damn it! It was too soon. He would need to train harder to control it better. But besides that, there was still something strange. The kiss, what he had felt, had it only been pleasure? No, he had felt something else pulling from within. His magic? Maybe…What was the meaning of it? Orion tiredly rubbed his eyes. It was all so very confusing. He needed to rest.

* * *

Orion faked illness for the next two balls and he wrote to Sebastien to excuse his absence. After confronting Lucius for telling Voldemort about Valois and him, he was at least more pacified when the older wizard explained that he hadn't thought that Voldemort would get angry or that Orion would react so stupidly. Lucius said that he wasn't proposing that Orion, in particular, should seduce Valois, he just thought that Valois' weakness was something useful that Voldemort needed to know. Lucius and Draco had separately interrogated him about what happened between Voldemort and him once they left the room but Orion had refused to say anything. He only told them that they had a brief argument and had left it at that. Lucius had seemed perturbed and Orion thought that he might have told something to Narcissa, since in the following days she had been casting concerned glances at him. But none of them spoke about it again.

On Sunday, he went back to Hogwarts with Draco, thankful that Voldemort was too busy with the meetings to have time to summon him and confront him. Though at some point Voldemort would call for him, of that, he was certain.

As Orion reached the entrance of Durmstrang's dorm, he remembered something that had been on his mind since the meeting. He stopped Draco from advancing towards Slytherin's dorms and asked, "Draco, what's the Department of Mysteries? Rookwood mentioned it during the meeting."

Draco looked around to make certain they were alone and then cast silencing spells around them. He looked at Orion and said quietly, "The Department of Mysteries lies in the lowest level of the English Ministry of Magic, on the ninth level. There, wizards who are called Unspeakables, go about researching some of the deepest mysteries of magic. They explore and experiment with these mysterious forces in various chambers. No one really knows what is down there since the Unspeakables take an oath to keep their secrets. Rookwood somehow managed to circumvent his oath and he passed information to the Dark Lord during the first war. From what he said it seems that the Americans have a similar department; I guess all countries do."

Orion nodded and went to his dorm. He wondered what kind of things were studied there, it sounded very interesting. And what could the Americans possibly have?

That night, as he lay besides a sleeping Lezander, his guilt consumed him. He had allowed Voldemort to kiss him and worse, he had enjoyed it. But it wasn't right. He looked at Lezander's peaceful face and tenderly caressed his pale cheek. Lezander was so gentle and good to him. This is what he needed; Lezander's love not Voldemort's aggressive and manipulative possessiveness. Orion softly kissed Lezander's lips and burrowed against him. He vouched that his relationship with Voldemort would be strictly professional from now on. Lezander was everything he needed.


	26. Second Task

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all the reviewers! I forever appreciate your comments and I'm glad that you're liking this story so far.

I can't believe this story is over 200,000 words already, there's still so much that will happen. I dread to imagine the final word count of this story. –Sighs- Anyway, I hope you won't be discouraged to read it.

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

Orion had a couple of very busy weeks. Right after coming back from the holidays, they went through the dark ritual at Human Transformation to discover their true animagus form. To Orion's and Master Golmirn's surprise, Orion's ritual produced the image of one of the species of the Wyvern, just like the one in Durmstrang's coat of arms. It was a lion-sized dragon, with two eagle-like legs, eagle's claws on its wingtips, a barbed tail ending in a spade and a small basilisk head. Master Golmirn happily explained to him that a Wyvern symbolized power and endurance, destruction and war. It was a magical cross between three animals: a dragon, an eagle and a basilisk. Orion was quite perplexed to discover that this was his true form and after the class ended, he had pulled Master Golmirn to a side and confessed that he was already able to transform into an eagle. Master Golmirn had looked at him as if he were a fascinating and rare specimen and explained that there was no doubt that the Wyvern was his intended animagus form, but that if he could transform into a simpler form it could be that he had some metamorphagi blood in him. Orion had pondered long about it and had finally remembered that Sirius had told him that his niece, the daughter of Andromeda Tonks, was a metamorphagus. Orion concluded that while he wasn't a metamorphagus, the Black line certainly carried that characteristic; that would explain his great ability in Human Transformation and the speed in which he had accomplished his eagle form. And also those weird episodes during his childhood when Aunt Petunia impatiently cut all his hair only to find out the next morning that it had grown back, much to her horror. It also made sense that he could transform into an eagle, since it had some of the characteristics of a Wyvern. Orion was aware that his true Wyvern form would be much harder and take much longer to accomplish. On the other hand, he was glad that Calypso and Lezander also had animagi forms. Calypso's was a black poisonous asp with a pattern of crimson diamonds on its back, while Lezander's was a gorgeous black stallion. Orion thought that both represented them very well; Calypso was as sly and intelligent as a snake and Lezander was as noble and strong as a stallion.

Durmstrang's classes were getting tougher as well, particularly the Dark Arts. Romulus Rosier, true to his word, was teaching them more complex nonverbal dark spells and was now starting with wandless magic, after having covered the Unforgivables. By now, Calypso and Viktor Vlonski were quite good at the Cruciatus Curse, though Orion had to admit that of the two of them, Calypso was the one who appeared to enjoy it the most. He sometimes cringed when he saw her elated face when she cast it to the bunnies they used for practice. She resembled Bellatrix in those instances and it made him shudder. He also cast it without remorse but he couldn't say he enjoyed torturing white fluffy bunnies. Only when he imagined it was Dumbledore or Pettigrew instead of the bunny, was he able to attain satisfaction from it. Lezander was exceptionally good at the Imperious Curse and Orion, as his practice partner, had to struggle hard to throw off Lezander's Imperious. Loki and Orion were the only ones who already cast a successful Avada Kedavra, much to Calypso's annoyance since she was still struggling with giving her bunny more than a nose bleed when casting the killing curse.

Every single minute that he could spare, he spent it on Durmstrang's ship, practicing in isolation his dark magic. He was working in making the flames and water-ice adopt shapes useful in defense and attack. As the weeks went by, he was able to summon his magic much quicker and with less required concentration but he still had a long way to go. Orion had also started to train with both his Phoenix and the Death and Life wands. It was difficult to cast spells simultaneously with both wands but he was determined to train until he became an ambidextrous dueler.

The Second Task was a week away and Orion and Calypso still hadn't unraveled the mystery of the egg. They were coming out from the owlerly of Durmstrang's ship; Orion had gone there to send a reply to Sebastien Valois' letter, since the wizard had been writing to him since winter holidays and Calypso was sending a letter to her father. She had taken the custom of carrying the blasted egg everywhere with her, in case some inspiration suddenly sprang at her in the least expected moment. As they were crossing the main deck, they saw Viktor Krum in his swimming trunks about to take a plunge into the icy lake.

"Er- Viktor, you are aware that we are in the middle of winter, right?" asked Orion bemused, "What are you doing?"

Krum looked at them from his shoulder and said impassively, "I'm going for a svimm. It's a good exercise to build stamina. You should try it." And without further ado, he leaped from the plank and dived into the lake. They could already see him swimming towards the shore.

Orion turned to look at Calypso, shaking his head at Krum's insanity. He barely had time to see the thoughtful expression on her face turn into triumphant realization, when she brusquely pushed him over the board.

Orion hit the icy water with a surprised shriek. He frantically swam up to the surface, rapidly moving his limbs to get some warmth in his body in the midst of the freezing water.

When he broke through the surface, he spluttered, "Cal-ypso, are you insane?! Why did you do that?!"

Calypso was looking down at him from high above on the deck, with a smirk on her face. She replied with a yell, "Catch!"

Orion instinctively caught the incoming egg and Calypso yelled excitedly, "Open it! Open it underwater!"

Orion's eyes widened in realization and he dove into the icy water and turned the small golden knob of the egg. Instantly, a melodic voice coming from the egg reached his ears: "_Come seeks us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you have to look to recover what we took_."

Orion closed the egg, brandished his wand and cast a powerful propulsion spell. He shot from the lake like a bullet and painfully hit the wooden deck of their ship. He coughed and spluttered while Calypso cast drying and warming spells on him.

As he rose, Calypso asked impatiently, "Well?"

Orion scowled at her, "Could have told me what you discovered instead of pushing me into the lake, you know?!"

Calypso waved her hand dismissively, "It was faster this way." Then she said excitedly, "Well, did it work? What's the clue?"

Orion smirked at her, "I shouldn't tell you, just to punish you."

"Orion!" said Calypso crossly, "If it wasn't for me you would have never worked it out."

Orion gave her a sly smile, "Perhaps you're right. I guess you deserve a little treat." He ignored her indignant huff and continued, "The voice from the egg said that I have an hour to look for what they took. I believe 'they' are merpeople since it said that they can't sing above the ground. That also explains why we didn't solve the egg before, we were looking for terrestrial magical creatures-"

"Yes, exactly," interrupted Calypso smugly, "That's what I realized when Krum dove into the lake. So I suppose the lake has merpeople and you'll have to go into it and look for whatever they're going to take from you. What spell are you going to use to breathe underwater for an hour?"

Orion smirked at her, "I already have several in mind. It's going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

That night, as he sat alone in his bed, he decided to talk to Phineas' portrait. He had prolonged it as much as possible, since he didn't want to report to Voldemort so soon after their confrontation. But a month and a half had already passed by and Voldemort hadn't summoned him yet. According to Calypso, who heard it from her father, Voldemort and some of his Inner Circle had been traveling abroad to meet more dark families and gain support. That was wonderful in Orion's view, since Voldemort should be more pacified by now and it kept him busy and without time to spare to summon him. He took the shrunk portrait from his trunk and enlarged it a little bit. He tapped it with his wand and called Phineas' name.

Soon, the old wizard appeared in the portrait, wearing a dark blue regal-looking sleeping robe, "Ah, young Orion. Finally got time to speak to your old many-times-great granduncle?"

"Sorry, Phineas," said Orion bashfully, "I had a lot on my mind. The Tournament and classes-"

"Never mind, never mind," said Phineas dismissively, "I guess you want to ask me what the old goat has been up to?"

"Yes," grunted Orion, "I believe you heard what he told me when we had tea in his office?"

Phineas' eyes glinted in anger, "Indeed I did. The gall of the man to say that my great-great-great-grand nephew deserved such a fate! And to say that the Tonks are better than the Malfoys! A family of mudbloods and bloodtraitors! Why, I have never heard such an absurdity before. Disgusting muggle-loving fools-"

"Er-yes, you're quite right," said Orion quickly, interrupting Phineas' ramblings, "Phineas, I need to know anything you can tell me about Dumbledore, specifically if you've seen him talking with Neville Longbottom in his office."

"With the Longbottom boy?" said Phineas pensively, "Yes, he's been up to the old coot's office a couple of times this year."

"He has?" said Orion excitedly, "What did they talk about?"

"Well, nothing very interesting," replied Phineas, "Just told the boy about his parents, how they were powerful aurors that had protected him from Death Eaters. Dumbledore told him about the Dark Lord, how his parents' condition was the Dark Lord's fault and that he needed to be stopped; that Dumbledore believed that the world wasn't through with Lord Voldemort yet, that he suspected that he might be back. Dumbledore also told the boy that he needed to do better in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that Alastor Moody was going to tutor him after class."

Orion said thoughtfully, "Just as I suspected, he's preparing Longbottom for the war." Then he pierced Phineas with his eyes and asked quietly, "Did Dumbledore ever told Longbottom anything indicating that Longbottom's duty was to confront the Dark Lord?"

Phineas looked at him perplexed, "That pathetic boy fighting the Dark Lord? That's preposterous!" He frowned and added quietly, "But now that I think about it, Dumbledore could have subtlety implied it. He never said so openly, but he filled the boy with heroic notions of fighting against the Dark; how it was every light wizards' duty to stop Lord Voldemort from taking over the world. Dumbledore told the boy that he had been the only child to survive a Death Eater attack, that his parents had sacrificed themselves for him and that it could have possibly given him a protection of sorts. It didn't sound very convincing to my ears but the boy seemed to believe it. Dumbledore said that he carried powerful blood in him." Phineas snorted, "The Longbottoms were powerful but that boy didn't inherit any of their abilities. Why Dumbledore is taking such an interest in that boy is anyone's guess."

Orion hummed and asked, "Do you remember anything else? Has Dumbledore done anything unusual?"

"He's away from Hogwarts frequently," replied Phineas thoughtfully, "He seems to be very busy. He's also restless. Why, I have never seen him using his pensieve as much as he has this year."

Orion's eyes widened and he asked eagerly, "He has a pensieve? In his office?"

Phineas smirked at him, "Yes, behind his library. You have to pull_ The Greatests Headmasters of Hogwarts_ and the shelves open to reveal the pensieve behind them."

"Thanks Phineas," said Orion excitedly, "That's great information. And have you seen an Invisibility Cloak in his office?"

Phineas frowned in thought, "Years ago I saw him pull out an Invisibility Cloak from his top drawer and look at it thoughtfully for a while. But that drawer is heavily warded. He has never taken it out since then."

Orion's eyes sparkled in triumph and he quickly asked, "Phineas, how can I get into the old coot's office without being detected?"

"You need a password for the gargoyle to let you in. I could probably get it for you by asking some of the portraits by the entrance; a couple of them owe me some favors," said Phineas with a smug smirk, "You'll need to disillusion yourself and freeze the portraits of the Headmasters and somehow get rid of Fawkes. And learn how to dismantle powerful wards. You could probably break through Dumbledore's using powerful dark spells. Then be certain to get rid of your magical imprint, just use "_Vanquio Meuprintus_", and that would do the trick."

Orion beamed at him, "Thank you, Phineas! I owe you."

"Anything for you, my boy," replied Phineas contently, "We Blacks have to help one another."

"Thanks," said Orion gratefully. Then he added thoughtfully, "Tell me Phineas, has there ever been Necromancers in our family?"

Phineas' eyebrows shot to his hairline, "Necromancers? Not that I'm aware of. Though it's difficult to know if we had one centuries ago."

Orion cocked an eyebrow inquisitively and Phineas explained, "Branches of dark families changed names from their main lines centuries ago, as they formed their own houses and legacy, so it's very hard to construct a family treeline beyond eight centuries back. It could be possible that one of our ancestors was a Necromancer but that the information was lost in time if he held another family name. But I doubt it, they're very unique and in all my knowledge of Black history there has never been a Black who even had a sparkle of necromantic power."

Orion sighed in disappointment. The only way to know was to get into his vaults in Gringotts but he couldn't do it yet because the goblins would see his scar; they could see through blood glamours and even see through clothes, so he couldn't conceal it. He would have to wait until his identity as Harry Potter was revealed. And even then, if the Necromancer hadn't been a Black, then his journals wouldn't be in the vaults. He was certain that one of his ancestors had been a Necromancer, it was the only explanation for his necromantic powers, but who knew what the Necromancer's family name had been.

He thanked Phineas once more and the old wizard promised to give him the password to Dumbledore's office each time it was changed. Orion planned to research thoroughly about all the spells he would need for his expedition into the old coots office. The main problem was Fawkes. How could he get rid of the bloody flaming turkey? And he also had to choose a time when Dumbledore was away from his office, busy somewhere else. He would have to create a diversion or perhaps wait for something to happen and then scurry away to the old coot's office.

Orion pondered about what Dumbledore had told Longbottom. The old man hadn't mentioned the prophecy to the Neville, but he was certain that the prophecy had to concern Neville and him. Voldemort had practically said so in his vision. And Voldemort's suspicions were true, in the absence of Harry Potter, Dumbledore was using Neville. But to what end? What could the prophecy possibly say to make Dumbledore so desperate to use a mere boy? Well, whatever it said the important issue was that Dumbledore was preparing Neville. He would have to report his discoveries to Voldemort soon, without letting him know that he knew about the existence of a prophecy, of course.

* * *

Someone was shaking him insistently and calling his name. Orion drowsily opened his eyes and saw Calypso's scowling face inches away from his.

He jumped from his bed and covered himself with the blankets, "Merlin's staff, Calypso! I'm barely dressed!"

She huffed and said in annoyance, "Right, because it's my mission in life to see you naked! You dunderhead! The Second Task starts in ten minutes and here you are having pleasant dreams!"

Bewildered, Orion looked around and saw that his dorm was practically empty. The only one still there was Krum, who had obviously let Calypso in. Orion quickly went to the bathroom and put on his swimming trunks. He transfigured an inner pocket and stuck his Death and Life wand inside. He covered himself in a warm bathrobe and went back to his room. Lezander's wand was on his nightstand and he quickly snatched it and hurriedly left with Calypso and Krum.

The entrance hall contained a few last-minute stragglers, all leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading through the double oak doors to watch the second task. They stared as Orion flashed past, sending Colin and Dennis Creevey flying as he leapt down the stone steps and out onto the bright, chilly grounds.

As he pounded down the lawn he saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Orion ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, and Neville were beside the judges' table, watching Orion sprint toward them.

"I'm…here.." Orion panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start! You were minutes away from being disqualified!"

Orion looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table; Crouch had failed to turn up again.

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, "Let him catch his breath!"

Vagnarov smiled at Orion, but Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see him. It was obvious from the look on her face that she had thought he wasn't going to turn up. Dumbledore was merely watching him with a seemingly benevolent expression.

Orion bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath; he had a stitch in his side that felt as though he had a knife between his ribs, but there was no time to get rid of it; Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Orion was on the very end of the line, next to Neville, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding a green slimy plant in his hand.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle," said Bagman after casting a sonorous spell at his throat, "They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One . . . two . . . three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Orion pulled off his bathrobe and wand in hand, waded out into the lake.

It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. As the water covered his knees, and his rapidly numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones, he cast a warming spell over his body and plunged into the lake. He quickly cast a human transformation spell on his neck and felt his skin slit as gills appeared on each side. The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. Orion took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He took out his Death and Life wand and conjured an arm band to place his wand securely in it. He vanished his swimming trunks and stretched out his legs in front of him and cast another human transformation spell and saw his bare feet elongating as his toes webbed and became flippers. His two legs merged together and sprouted silver fish scales. His lower body was now a merman's tail. He flicked his tail and he was quickly propelled through the water. His vision was somewhat unclear and his eyes stung, so he cast a spell to his eyes and felt how transparent and thin eyelids covered his eyes. Seeing clearly and without the need to blink anymore, he quickly swam far into the lake. He flipped his tail over and dived into its depths.

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, nor, thankfully, the famous giant squid which Draco complained that it liked to see through Slytherin's common room windows and occasionally, much to his annoyance, through his own dorm windows. Orion chuckled as he imagined a disheveled Draco waking from pleasant dreams just to be faced with the squid's large black eye over his bed. He could just imagine Draco's shrieks.

Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Orion was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to discern shapes through the gloom . . . and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his flipper.

He twisted his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Orion's flipper, its pointed fangs bared. More grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized his tail, and were attempting to drag him down.

Orion aimed his wand at them and non-verbally cast 'Hervio' which sent a jet of boiling water towards them, striking them and causing angry red patches appear on their green skin. The grindylows shrieked in pain and released him. Orion swam as fast as be could, occasionally sending more jets of boiling water over his shoulder when he felt grindylows snatch at him again. The grindylows finally gave up and while they shook their fists at him they went back into the weeds.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took..."

Orion swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Orion swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

". . . your time's half gone, so tarry not… Lest what you seek stays here to rot. ..."

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Orion saw faces. The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Orion as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

He sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his silver tail and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Orion sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Orion gasped when he saw Lezander tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Orion feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Orion sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong.

When he was about to cast a severing spell on Lezander's ropes, he saw Neville speeding towards him. The other boy had webbed toes and fingers and Orion saw the flash of gills on his neck.

Neville looked at him bewildered and bubbles came out of his mouth when he tried to speak, "Fle… attac.. grindylo…"

Orion shook his head and Neville gave up and dived to snatch a jagged rock on the lake bottom. Orion turned to Lezander and grabbed him by the waist as he cast the nonverbal severing spell and the ropes broke apart. He turned and saw Neville hacking the ropes binding Hermione with a sharp rock. Orion realized that the other boy didn't seem to know any nonverbal spells. When she was released, she floated unconscious, drifting a little in the ebb of the water. Neville looked around nervously and then approached to cut the ropes binding Fleur's sister. At once, several pairs of strong gray hands seized Neville. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from the girl, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others ..."

Neville shook his head and said something but only two large bubbles came out.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend . . . leave the others ..." said impatiently another merman.

Neville kept trying to get away and turn to the other captives. Orion frowned at him, wondering why the other boy was so determinate in rescuing the others when they were completely safe under the spells they were under. From the corner of his eyes he saw Cedric swimming towards them with a Bubble Charm on his head. Orion didn't waste a single second and started swimming towards the surface, holding Lezander with one arm and aiming his wand in case more grindylows appeared.

As he neared the surface he saw Cedric swimming up with Cho not far behind, and he could distinguish Neville's shape still down there trying to convince the merpeople to release the others. He shook his head at Neville's foolhardiness as he quickly cancelled all the human transformation spells. He conjured his swimming trunks back and placed his Death and Life wand inside as he vanished the arm band.

When they broke through the surface of the lake, Lezander immediately woke up and started heaving great breaths of air as Orion grabbed him tighter around the waist and started swimming towards the shore. The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and clamoring, they all seemed to be on their feet.

Orion turned to look at Lezander and saw that he was very pale. He frowned and asked in concern, "Lez, are you alright?"

Lezander looked at him wild-eyed, "What I saw- Orion, what was it? Where are we?"

"What do you mean? Don't you remember? This is the Second Task. Someone took you into the lake so that I had to come and rescue you," said Orion worriedly, "Didn't they explain it to you before taking you?"

"Yes," retorted Lezander confusedly, "But that wasn't what I- " He shook his head and remained silent.

Orion frowned at him but decided to ask him questions later. He tentatively released Lezander's waist as he asked, "Are you well enough to swim?"

Lezander nodded and they swam back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs.

As soon as they reached the bank, Madam Pomfrey covered them in blankets and gave them potions to swallow. Orion rubbed Lezander on the back, trying to warm him up as he saw Cedric coming out of the lake clutching Cho who was looking a little bit confused. Madam Pomfrey started fussing over them and Orion saw Madam Maxime trying to restrain Fleur, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Where is she?! I have to get back! She might be 'urt!"

Dumbledore was standing besides her, looking intently towards the lake, when Neville and Hermione finally appeared.

Orion saw that Neville looked deeply troubled and Hermione was quickly talking to him. When they reached the bank, they were instantly covered in thick blankets.

That seemed to be the last straw for Fleur, since she gave a high-pitch wail, "Gabrielle! Ma soeur! Where is she?!"

Neville stood up shakily and said frantically to Dumbledore pointing towards the lake, "Sir, I tried- They wouldn't let me! She's still there!"

Fleur rounded on Dumbledore, clutched his robes and yelled desperately, "Where is my sister?! Do someth'ng!"

Dumbledore patted her shoulders and said softly, "Your sister is safe, Miss Delacour." He turned to look at the lake and said with a smile, "Look."

Orion's gaze followed Dumbledore's and he saw a group of merpeople swimming towards them with Fleur's sister in their midst. Fleur immediately ran towards the lake and hugged her little sister, "It was ze grindylows . . . zey attacked me ... oh Gabrielle, I thought... I thought..."

"Come here, child," said Madam Pomfrey as she seized Gabrielle and wrapped her tightly in a blanket while Fleur stroked her sister's hair.

"Orion, well done!" Calypso cried as she, Krum and Draco joined Lezander and him on the ground, "You did it. You were the first!"

Orion smiled at her but looked in concern at Lezander's still pale face. He grabbed his hands and whispered, "Lez, what had you so alarmed before?"

Lezander was about to reply when Krum, who had sat himself strategically between their group and Neville's, said to Hermione who was patting Neville's back and talking to him encouragingly, "You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny"

Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and continued saying to Neville, "...You're well outside the time limit, though, Neville. Did it take you ages to find me?"

"No ... I found you okay..." croaked Neville despondently, "But I should have helped Fleur's sister…"

Calypso rolled her eyes and said impatiently, "You moron, don't you see that she was alright? She was under a sleeping charm! Nothing was going to happen to the little girl! You wasted time for nothing!"

Hermione shot her a glare and turned back to Neville and said soothingly, "Don't listen to that Durmstrang girl, Neville. You tried to do the honorable thing but those merpeople didn't let you. It wasn't your fault and Delacour's sister is fine now."

Draco snorted and said snidely, "Fatbottom wanted to play hero? Is that why he took so long? Typical idiotic Gryffindork behavior-"

Hermione tried to jump at Draco over Krum, "Shut your trap, Malfoy! An evil little cockroach like you wouldn't understand-"

Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

The stand broke into applause but Fleur didn't acknowledge them.

"I deserved zero," she said throatily, shaking her magnificent wet hair.

Bagman continued, "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was second to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour."

Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Orion saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look.

"We therefore award him forty-seven points," said Bagman over the noise, "Orion Black used several effective Human Transformation spells and was first to return with his hostage just within the time limit. We award him fifty points."

Vagnarov clapped particularly hard, looking very superior, while Calypso hugged Orion and Draco beamed at him.

"Neville Longbottom used gillyweed to great effect," continued Bagman. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Longbottom was second to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Calypso and Draco snorted at the same time while Hermione gave Neville a prideful pat on the back.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Percy and Vagnarov a look, "feel that this shows nobility of heart and merits full marks, even though his attempt failed. However… Mr. Longbottom's score is forty-five points."

Orion grinned victoriously while the crowd cheered and heartfully applauded the champions. He was in first place, followed by Cedric and Neville who were tied in second, and Fleur was last.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

Finally the task was over, thought Orion cheerfully. Now he could concentrate on other more important matters.

* * *

When he got back to his dorm, Orion pulled Lezander towards his bed and as they sat down, he asked, "Lez, what happened to you in the lake? You've been terribly quiet this whole time."

Lezander looked at Orion uncertainly, "It's hard to explain. I- I had a dream, I suppose," He frowned as he continued, "But I shouldn't have dreamt, not if they put us under sleeping charms…When we surfaced the lake, it obviously stopped, and I was confused at first. I didn't remember what had happened or where I was…"

Orion smiled in relief, "So it was only a dream then? Well, it's nothing to worry about, Lez!"

"Perhaps it was," said Lezander awkwardly. Then he pierced his worried eyes to Orion's and said quietly, "But what if it was something else? I shouldn't have been dreaming…"

Orion felt Lezander's discomfort and said soothingly, "Well, what did you dream about?"

"It was horrible," said Lezander deviating his gaze, "I saw a battlefield filled with bodies… I could taste the scent of blood in the air, the smell of corpses on the ground… it was dark... and so many screams of pain, so many flashes of spells…"

Orion clutched Lezander's shoulders and said excitedly, "You think it was a vision?! That you saw a battle that will happen in the future? Was the Dark winning?!"

Lezander's eyes flashed and he said sternly, "It's nothing to be happy about, Orion! The stench of Death was on that battlefield, but that wasn't what worried me, what horrified me… I have seen death before, it's nothing for a vampire like me…" He forcefully grasped Orion's upper arms, "It was you that I saw! And you were different…"

"What do you mean?" asked Orion with a frown, "And didn't you see anyone else besides me? Our friends? Voldemort? Dumbledore?"

Lezander shook his head, "No, I could only distinguish you between numerous others. The battle was still ragging on… wizards fighting wizards, some magical creatures as well but I couldn't see anyone clearly… I only saw you…" He tightened his grasp and said forcefully, "You were changed, you weren't yourself… you were killing and laughing! I saw you laughing as you slaughtered hundreds!" Lezander shook him and said angrily, "You were crazed! I saw you casting dark horrible spells I've never seen before and you enjoyed it… there was satisfaction in your face, you enjoyed it! ...Your eyes were pitch black, all black... You were completely dark, I could feel it in you, as if something had taken over you…" He shuddered and continued, "Your aura was completely black, staggeringly powerful but completely black… and you wouldn't stop… you kept on killing..."

Orion frowned and released Lezander's shoulders. He looked at Lezander and said uncertainly, "It was only a dream."

"And what if it's not?" snapped Lezander impatiently, "This has never happened to me before. Maybe the sleeping charm brought it on… put me in a kind of trance. I don't know… but what I felt…" He shook his head and continued, "It didn't feel like a dream, Orion. I perceived everything with my senses… I could taste the blood, hear the screams and feel the magic…What if it was a possible outcome? What if it was a warning of what you would become?"

Orion shrugged his shoulders indifferently though he was deeply perturbed. What did it mean? Was it really a vision? And what had happened to him? Why did Lezander say that he was different? Killing and laughing? Enjoying it? With a black magical aura?

Lezander clutched his shoulders and said sternly, "It doesn't merit a simple shrug of shoulders, Orion! If it was a vision of the future it's serious business!"

"And what would you have me do?" replied Orion in annoyance, "You can only tell me that I was different, that I wasn't myself. I can barely do anything without more information! And besides, it's more important to know if the Dark was winning! Couldn't you tell who was winning?"

"No! Dammit!" snarled Lezander, "And it doesn't matter! What matters is to prevent that from happening to you!"

Orion sighed and said warily, "It's probably nothing, Lez. Why would I turn to be like that? I would never laugh while I duel. I would take it seriously and I wouldn't enjoy killing…" He frowned uncertainly. He didn't enjoy killing but he enjoyed using his dark magic, even for destructive purposes. The darker the spells the more pleasurable they became… but that happened to all dark wizards. It was the allure of the Dark Arts… surely there was nothing wrong with that if one exercised control.

"I know you wouldn't enjoy it," said Lezander more pacified, "but I ask you to be careful. We don't know what it means. Maybe it was a dream, maybe not. But in any case, now you know and you can be more careful and detect if something is changing you."

Orion smiled at him, "Alright, I'll be alert to any changes. But really, Lez, nothing changes someone like that. Don't worry yourself."

Lezander hummed uncertainly and left for his bed. Orion pushed all his concerns about Lezander's weird dream to a side and dove under his blankets as he cast silencing spells and took out Tom's locket.

He briefly told Tom about the Second Task and after accepting his prideful congratulations he finally disclosed to Tom what had happened with Voldemort after the Dark Allies meeting. During the winter holidays he had only told Tom about what had been discussed during the meeting but he had been too flustered to tell Tom about the kiss. Now he disclosed everything to him, without leaving out a single detail. He wanted to ask Tom several things about it. But Tom's reaction to his disclosure wasn't what he had expected.

"Do you love me?" asked Tom quietly after hearing Orion's nervous narration.

Orion gaped at him with wide eyes. He croaked, "What?"

Tom regarded him in silence and then said, "You let it slip when you were angrily ranting at me in the Chamber of Secrets. You said you cared for me…" He looked at Orion and added softly, "That you had come to love me."

Orion fidgeted and looked away from Tom's dark blue eyes. He said hesitantly, "I care for you…maybe more than anyone else except my father. Er – you're my oldest friend…"

"But do you love me?" asked Tom more forcefully.

Orion turned to look at him and saw Tom's eyes piercing him, challenging him to be honest. Orion frowned and said quietly, "It doesn't matter if I love you or not."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him and snarled angrily, "It matters to me! Why can't you say it? Why can't you be honest with yourself?"

"So what if I love you?" snapped Orion angrily, "You don't truly exist, do you? You're just a piece of soul stuck in a locket! Even if I loved you I would never be able to be with you!"

"I exist!" hissed Tom furiously, "I am Lord Voldemort! If you want me you can have me! You just have to admit that you feel something for me, something for Lord Voldemort! You can admit it to him!"

"I don't feel anything for HIM!" spat Orion angrily, "I feel something for YOU!"

"What do you feel?" pressed Tom impatiently, "Tell me! Do you love me or not?!"

"Yes!" spat Orion angrily, "Yes I do, in a way! And I'm all the more pathetic for it! You're like a figment of my imagination; someone who will never be a reality for me! Do you want me to wallow in it, Tom? To know that I long for someone whom I'll never have? Do you want me to suffer for you? Because I have, ever since I discovered your true identity; knowing that I wanted someone who didn't exist, whose real version could never love me back. But I vowed to forget about it! I know that I can't have you so I stopped longing for you!"

Tom was looking at him with a triumphant smirk that only angered Orion more. Orion snapped at him furiously, "What are you smirking about? Do you think this is entertaining? That my pathetic feelings for you are cause for amusement! That – "

Tom interrupted him softly, "Orion, I want you as well. I've known we belong together for a long time and finally you've admitted it to yourself."

"What difference does it make?" said Orion shaking his head in resignation, "You're a locket- "

"I'm the Dark Lord," said Tom sternly, "What you feel for me, you should feel for him because we are one and the same. If you love me then love HIM! Because I'm there, deep inside him. He's me with a few more decades of experience that have changed him, but his soul is my soul and my essence is his. If you were able to stir emotions in me..." He paused and continued softly, "If you were able to make me love you, then you can make him love you as well. If you're with him we can be together."

Orion looked into Tom's eyes and asked awkwardly, "Er- You love me?"

Tom smiled warmly at him and said quietly, "Yes."

Orion's heart gave a lurch but he shook his head and said desperately, "But he won't! He's not able to feel emotions! He's too far gone!"

"Then make him see!" said Tom impatiently, "Make him want you, make him care for you! I wasn't able to feel anything either and I changed. He can change as well!"

Orion let out a mirthless bark of laughter, "Lord Voldemort caring for me? He would as soon torture me to death than feel anything for me! And me loving the murdered of my mother?! One thing is to be on his side, another is to love someone who has caused me so much pain!"

Tom ignored him and said sternly, "He won't love you tenderly or gently. I wouldn't either. But he is capable of feeling. He might not demonstrate it and he might hide behind a cold and indifferent façade but he can love as truly as anyone else and even more because his love would be all-consuming. If you managed to evoke those feelings in him, feelings he had never felt for anyone else, he would never abandon you. He would make you completely his. Isn't it what you've always wanted? Irrevocable love?"

Orion sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, "Yes, Tom, but I don't want unrequited love. If I delude myself into thinking that he can be salvaged, that I can bring him to be more like you, all because I have feelings for you…" He swallowed and continued, "If I finally break the separation between you and him, the one I have in my thoughts, and allow myself to transfer my feelings for you to him… What happens when he detects that I might feel something for him? What happens when he uses it against me? He would mock me, crush me!"

Tom sighed warily, "It won't be easy but in time he would admit it to himself. I battled for a long time with the feelings I had for you but in the end I accepted them. The same will happen to him." He paused and then added quietly, "And if I share my memories with him, he'll understand sooner."

Orion's eyes snapped to Tom's and he asked, "What do you mean share your memories with him?"

"When you give me to him, he'll talk to me. I was planning on giving him all my memories about you. He'll ask for them for sure," replied Tom quietly.

Orion's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

"Yes. We have the same soul and I'm his –" Tom faltered and then said, "There's a spell he can use to transfer my memories into his mind."

Orion frowned. Then a hopeful thought flashed into his mind and he said excitedly, "Tom! Can you- can your soul be merged with his? He merged the diary's soul with the other so he could do the same with you!"

Tom shook his head and said sternly, "He would never do that and I wouldn't want that either."

"What? Why not?!" asked Orion in confusion.

"Because I'm his immortality, Orion," replied Tom calmly, "As long as I exist he'll never die; he'll have a means to come back to life. I don't want to merge with him because I'm aware of my value. You must understand that I don't see him as another being. I don't even have any desires of supplanting him or existing independently from him. He is me and therefore I want the locket to continue existing with my soul inside of it. I would never agree to merge my soul with his. And besides, even if we merged he wouldn't change. He has the oldest soul in him, the strongest piece and the most recent and complete memories. If I was added, he would only have my memories since the time we split apart. It wouldn't change his personality. He would be just like he is now. And I can give him my memories without merging, so there's no benefit in doing it."

Orion sighed in disappointment and said, "Very well. I won't pretend to understand how the whole soul-splitting thing works and you have refused to tell me more about it when I've asked you in the past…" He looked at Tom and said resolutely, "I care for you Tom. That won't change. But you ask too much of me. I won't transfer what I feel for you to him if I can prevent it. It would only make me weaker and give him an opportunity to manipulate me. The only way for me to feel any different about him is for him to evoke those sentiments in me himself," He snorted and added, "And I sincerely doubt that will ever happen."

Tom scowled at him and said snidely, "What, too noble and good to condescend to love someone like him? Aren't I worth it? Isn't he worth it?"

"You're worth it," snapped Orion, "But he's a different matter. I simply don't feel anything for him-"

Tom snorted and sneered at him, "Sure you don't. And when he kissed you, you didn't feel anything, right? When he caresses you, you don't shiver? When he pressed you against his body, you didn't want him?"

Orion blushed fiercely and said flustered, "That- that's only physical attraction."

"That's desire!" snapped Tom impatiently, "That's belonging! He gets to you! Admit it!"

"That's called adolescent hormones!" retorted Orion angrily, "And it isn't enough!"

Tom smirked at him and said slyly, "But no one else makes you feel that way, do they? No one else has his alluring magic; that enticing tingling on your skin that you have admitted to feel when you sense his magic. That connection you felt with him in your kiss that made you feel that you belonged to him; the pleasure that elicited your moan as he plundered your mouth, as you willingly submitted to him. No one else gets that reaction from you."

As Tom said those words Orion became increasingly flustered and uncertain but one phrase made him narrow his eyes at Tom. He snapped, "I never said that the weird brief connection I felt during the kiss made me feel that I _belonged_ to him. As a matter of fact, I only said that I felt something stirring inside, _trying_ to make a connection," Orion's eyes turned into slits and he said suspiciously, "You understand what it was. It wasn't my magic, was it?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow and nastily smiled at him, "And what was it, then?"

Orion snapped, "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." He frowned and added thoughtfully, "You told me once that if I spent long periods of time close to him he might find out that I'm Harry Potter… Was it physical proximity that you were referring to? Because if that's the case then the kiss definitely falls into the category of being close to him and…" Orion's eyes widened and he said frantically, "And it might make him aware that I'm Harry Potter… But why? I don't understand how it can be possible." He pierced Tom with his green eyes and spat angrily, "You must tell me, Tom! Enough of your secrets! What are you keeping away from me? What aren't you telling me?"

Tom looked at him in amusement and said silkily, "Why, Orion, I keep no secrets from you."

"Don't lie to me!" said Orion impatiently, "Don't you see that it's dangerous? You were concerned before that he might discover my identity. Why don't you care now?"

Tom smirked at him, "Due to recent developments I think it would benefit everyone if he knew who you were as soon as possible. Just look at what happens when you meet someone new. You have that annoying Valois after you, not to mention your current boyfriend." He chuckled nastily and said victoriously, "When Voldemort learns the truth he won't let you out of his sight! He'll claim you for sure and you won't be able to escape him! He'll force you accept that you are HIS!"

Orion looked at him bewildered, "What are you talking about?! What in Merlin's name do you mean? Why would he claim me when he discovered that I'm Harry Potter?" Then he snapped angrily, "And why would it mean that I'm his just because I'm Harry Potter?!"

Tom gave him a satisfied smirk while he regarded him in silence.

Orion glared at him and said snidely, "Fine, thank you Tom, anyway. Keep your secrets if you like but now you've given me one more reason to keep the hell away from Voldemort. Rest assured that he won't be getting near me, ever!" Then he spat, "And kisses? Ha! That won't happen again as long as I live! And as for caring about him because he is you, you can forget it! I don't even like you too much at present!"

Tom glared at him and hissed angrily, "Say what you want but you have NO CHOICE in the matter. You're MINE and Voldemort will force you to see that –"

"Oh, stuff it, Tom!" hissed Orion furiously, "You and him have serious issues! Forget everything I've told you. You're a pathetic piece of soul trapped by yourself in a locket and he's nothing more than a demented wizard who lost his path long ago. I can see now that you're exactly the same; with deluded thoughts about owning me. No matter how much I might care for you I won't put up with your crazy rants. I'll go on living my life with someone who truly loves me without giving Voldemort or you a second thought!"

Orion made a move to shut the locket and Tom yelled furiously while his dark blue eyes flashed in anger, "DON'T YOU DARE! We haven't finished this conversation yet!"

"As far as I'm concerned," said Orion coldly, "we have." He closed the locket and threw it into his trunk.

Orion snuggled inside his bed and had to choke the angry sob that was threatening to come out from his throat. He had been a fool. When he heard Tom softly ask him about his feelings and when Tom had gently said he loved him, he had believed it. But Tom had alternated between soft tones and angry ones. It was clear to him now that Tom did it to turn his thoughts towards the direction he wanted. It was like early in their relationship, when Tom was gentle when he wanted to persuade him. And Voldemort did the same thing. Of course both of them manipulated him the same way; they were the same person after all. He angrily thought about the way Tom had empathically urged him to make Voldemort care for him. Orion snorted. Tom merely wanted him to be under Voldemort's thumb. Oh, he didn't doubt that Tom cared for him deeply; he could see it in his eyes, in the rare and brief occasions when they were unguarded. But Tom would have never admitted that he loved him if he wasn't using it to manipulate him somehow. All his soft reassurances that they could be together if Orion accepted to be with Voldemort, were just that, a manipulation. That became clear when Tom triumphantly said that Voldemort would claim him and that he would be powerless to prevent it and when Tom angrily said that he was his and had no choice in the matter.

Orion huffed. Tom's fluffiness at the beginning of their conversation had surprised him and had made him want to be honest with Tom about how he felt. It made him try to find a way to be together, while Tom's plan was to convince him to submit to Voldemort. Of course Tom's fluff was faked. Tom had said it himself, he didn't love tenderly. Tom didn't love at all as far as Orion was concerned. Tom didn't seem to know what it truly meant. Orion frowned in thought. Did he love Tom? He did in some degree, but it could never be a carefree affection, not with Tom because it would give him ammunition to hurt and use him. But what he felt for Tom was complex. Could he really call it love? He cared deeply for Tom and was so used to his company that he would miss him greatly. It was more like a need, like something he couldn't live without. But he wanted to punch Tom as frequently as he wanted to caress him. It was puzzling, there wasn't a straightforward answer. And despite Tom's personality, he liked him nonetheless. Had he liked the soft and seemingly loving way Tom had spoken to him at first? Yes, it was a pleasant change but he couldn't imagine Tom being like that always. Did he even want that? Not really, fluffy love was nice but it would get boring eventually. And Tom wasn't that way. But Orion valued honesty and he didn't like to be played and Tom continuously did that when he turned soft for his own purposes.

That was something he cherished in Lezander. He was always honest; he didn't hide his feelings or his anger. He was straightforward and never manipulated him. But did he love Lezander? Orion sighed. He didn't know much about love either. The only person he had truly loved had been Sirius, no one else had shown him true devoted love but his father. But Lezander showed him true affection as well and Orion felt that Lezander was the only one with whom he could be unguarded with. Orion could tell him that he loved him without fearing that it would be used against him and he could drown in the pleasant feelings without concern. That would never happen with Tom. And he didn't even contemplate the possibility with Voldemort. It was truly laughable. Voldemort was even more dangerous than Tom, even more cold and manipulative. Really, Tom saying that Voldemort could love. Did Tom truly think he was that stupid?

Orion snorted. He wanted to be with someone who truly loved him but he wasn't as desperate as to delude himself. Tom cared for him and perhaps he believed that it was love, since he had never cared for anyone before, and that was alright in Orion's opinion, but Voldemort didn't care. Voldemort might want him, to be a follower, to be a minion, to be under his command, but that was as far as it went. And Tom's newly disclosed possessiveness of him just reflected Voldemort's feelings as well. And it angered him that Tom had hidden that nasty aspect of himself. It made Tom seem much more similar to Voldemort; much more than Orion truly wanted to accept. Well, he would let Tom stew in his anger. He wouldn't be opening the locket for a long while. And he would continue with Lezander and enjoy what an affectionate and honest relationship should be like while it lasted. Then he would have an heir with an appropriate dark wizard when the time came. Tom could choke on his soft spoken reassurances of love as far as Orion was concerned and Tom could stuff his belief that Voldemort could feel anything for anyone.

* * *

The next day, after classes, Orion decided to get on with what he had been delaying for a long time. After everyone was busy elsewhere, he went to an empty classroom and used his ring to portkey to Voldemort's side.

He popped in an unfamiliar luxurious room and soon saw that Voldemort wasn't alone. He quickly disillusioned himself, just before the other wizard present turned around.

Orion had to repress a growl when he saw that it was Pettigrew. The plump short wizard looked harried and stressed. Orion narrowed his eyes at him when he saw that Pettigrew had a muggle metallic artifact substituting his lost hand. At least he took comfort in seeing that it was very beneath any wizarding contraption and it looked quite primitive. The dark spell he had cast on Pettigrew's wrist would repel any magical hand but Orion had forgotten that muggles also had a solution for it.

Voldemort shot him a glance and Orion made a mental note that Voldemort was able to see under disillusionment charms. He would have to find another spell powerful enough to make him invisible to powerful wizards like Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was seated in a grandiose black velvet armchair with his wand aimed at Pettigrew, who was cowering in front of him. Voldemort seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Your lack of information on Dumbledore is becoming suspicious, Wormtail," hissed Voldemort menacingly, "You've been spying on him for many months and everything that you've told me I've already heard from others. Your usefulness is running short- "

"Master, I've told you everything I've found out about Dumbledore's plans," said Pettigrew sniveling, "But he conducts Order business out of his office where I can't follow- "

"Then what good are you to me?" asked Voldemort wrathfully, "I gave you the simple task of discovering the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and you keep reporting trifling information every time I summon you!"

Pettigrew threw himself at Voldemort's feet and squealed, "I'll do better, Master. Please, give me more time. We don't even know if Dumbledore has assembled the Order back."

Voldemort kicked Pettigrew away from him and spat furiously, "Crucio!"

While Pettigrew screamed and convulsed on the floor, Voldemort stood up in front of him and said angrily, "The fool has already regrouped the Order! Not that I got that information from you, did I?" He watched Pettigrew impassively for a while and then cancelled the spell and said threateningly, "Next time you have nothing of importance to report, I'll allow Bella to have some fun with you for a week."

Pettigrew crouched shakily before him, "No, Master, please… I'll have more information next time."

"See that you do," said Voldemort menacingly, "Now leave!"

Pettigrew squeaked and then promptly dissapparated.

Voldemort swirled towards Orion and said sternly, "You've taken your time to report. I hope for your sake that you have something of worth to tell me."

Orion cancelled the disillusionment charm and replied calmly, "I have." He looked around at the luxurious room and asked with curiosity, "Where are we?"

"Berlin," said Voldemort succinctly while he sat back on his armchair. He pierced Orion with his scarlet gaze and asked impatiently, "Well? Why has it taken you so long? And what have you discovered about Dumbledore and Longbottom?"

Orion concentrated his eyesight on Voldemort's forehead and replied nonchalantly, "I wanted to report after the Second Task to have more pertinent information to give you. I spoke to Phineas' portrait and he's told me that Dumbledore has met with Longbottom frequently and that he's preparing the boy for the war," He paused and added, "Dumbledore is telling Longbottom that he might have the power to defeat you. That's my conclusion from what Phineas told me."

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger and he stood up and strode towards Orion. He snarled, "Let me see."

Orion's eyes widened when Voldemort reached him and aimed his wand at him. He had seconds to prepare before Voldemort said, "Legilimens!"

Orion took several steps back from the force of the attack and his scar burst in pain while he felt as if a burning red-hot scalpel pierced his brain. His ever-present Occlumency barriers started breaking from the attack and Orion scrunched his eyes close while he desperately tried to fortify them. He quickly hid all the information about his identity and Tom in mental lagoons and brought up to the front of his mind his conversation with Phineas. A hand painfully grabbed both sides of his face and he heard Voldemort's furious command, "Open your eyes this instant!"

With a supreme effort he quickly concealed the bit of information regarding the Invisibility Cloak and Phineas' suggestions to break into Dumbledore's office. He didn't want Voldemort asking him questions about the Cloak. It would be terrible if Voldemort got a hint about the existence of the Hallows. He would be immediately interested in them, after all, they made their possessor the Master of Death, just what Voldemort has always wanted. And Orion knew that he had to have the Hallows, he didn't want to race Voldemort to acquire them and he believed that Voldemort didn't know about the Hallows. After all, Tom didn't.

Orion warily opened his eyes and saw Voldemort's furious scarlet eyes sinking into his. He screamed when he felt his mind being brutally rammed into and the memories of his conversation with Phineas quickly flicked in his mind as Voldemort ruthlessly inspected them. The unbearable pain in his scar was splitting his head in two and he felt as if hot spikes were jamming his brain. The pain was tripled since he put all his energy and magic to block all his other memories from Voldemort and his body felt weakened and exhausted. Just when the pain seemed too much to bear he let out a last scream as Voldemort's mind left his.

Orion closed his tearful eyes and sagged against whatever was holding him as his knees buckled. His splitting throbbing head rested on something soft and warm and Orion swallowed a sob as he tried to ease the pain.

A hand caressed his hair and he heard a soft patronizing voice say, "There, there. It wasn't so bad."

Orion slowly opened his squeezed eyes and realized that he was resting his head on Voldemort's chest while the wizard was holding him against his body. Orion clutched Voldemort's robes as he tried to stand on his weakened legs.

He looked up at Voldemort in anger and croaked, "That wasn't necessary!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he said as he captured Orion's chin with a hand, "You're an Occlumens and a good one too. Care to tell me why you didn't inform me of this?"

"We learned at Durmstrang this year," replied Orion hoarsely, "And I'm not good enough to repel your attack, am I?"

Voldemort's eyes turned into slits and he grasped Orion's chin tighter, "But you were able to block all your other memories from me. What are you hiding?"

Orion shook his head to disengage his face from Voldemort's clutch but it was useless. He deviated his gaze from Voldemort and replied throatily, "Nothing. I always keep my memories under Occlumency barriers."

Voldemort pulled Orion's face up again to look at him and hissed threateningly, "I could easily break your mind to see your hidden memories."

Orion pierced Voldemort with his green eyes, while he clutched Voldemort's robes tighter and said angrily, "Go ahead then. I will fight it and you'll only destroy my mind without getting any information. Is that want you want? To turn me into a comatose mindless corpse?"

"No," snarled Voldemort, "But it would be wise of you to allow me full access next time I want to see your memories."

Orion attempted to move away from him but he was only pulled closer and he snapped furiously, "You have no business seeing into my mind! You caught me unaware this time but I'll – "

"You'll do nothing!" hissed Voldemort menacingly, "Or I'll make you regret it!"

Orion swallowed his angry retort and submissively looked down. He couldn't antagonize Voldemort. He was still on dangerous grounds with him and if he pushed him more he would be tortured. Let Voldemort believe in his meekness for now.

"Good," said Voldemort in a pleased voice, "I see that you're learning your place."

Orion bristled but kept quite. Voldemort caressed his cheek and lifted his face once again. His scarlet eyes looked at him and he said pleasantly, "You were right about your conclusions. Dumbledore is filling that boy's head with ridiculous ideas." He smirked and added, "Too bad that the boy won't last for long. It would have been entertaining to play with Longbottom for a while."

Orion snapped his eyes to Voldemort's and asked, "What's going to happen to Longbottom?"

Voldemort sneered at him, "Why, are you concerned for that pathetic boy? Do you care if he suffers?"

"No," replied Orion earnestly, "But I care if you're planning an attack on Hogwarts while I'm there."

Voldemort grasped Orion's hair tightly to pull his head back and hissed angrily, "And what makes you believe I'll attack Hogwarts?"

Orion winced in pain but replied calmly, "It's the only reason I can come up with to explain why you send Barty to Hogwarts. And you expressed interest in the Triwizard Tournament the time you broke into Bertha Jorkins' mind."

Voldemort eased his grasp and slowly stroked Orion's hair. "Aren't you sharp," he said amusedly.

"Yes I am," snapped Orion impatiently, "Now, will you release me?"

Voldemort smirked at him and said while pressing Orion closer to his body, "Why would I? You seem to like it."

"Well, I don't!" bit out Orion angrily while pushing against Voldemort's chest, "And besides, you don't embrace the rest of your followers, do you?"

"Ah, but you don't consider yourself to be like the others. You want to be my equal, correct?" replied Voldemort mockingly.

Orion's eyes flashed in anger, "I also want to be treated with respect!"

Voldemort laughed at him and then brought his face down, inches away from Orion's and said softly, "You're very ambitious. What are you prepared to offer to become my equal?" Then he added in a silky hiss as he trailed a finger over Orion's lips, "_I have no usssse for an equal but I do have a place for you in mind. And I believe you would like it. Do you care to guessss what position I'm willing to offer you?_"

Orion felt a pleasant shiver coursing through his body but became alarmed when Voldemort ghosted his lips over his. It couldn't happen again! It could reveal his identity! His mind was screaming at him but he unconsciously licked his lips. Voldemort's eyes caught his action and he smirked at him while he gently caressed his cheek, bringing their faces closer. The instant Orion felt Voldemort's warm lips on his, he snapped out of it and pulled away.

Orion slipped from Voldemort's arms and said sternly while taking a step back, "This can't happen." Then he added mockingly, "Why don't you go to my Aunt Bella if what you're looking for is a snog?"

Voldemort arched an eyebrow and said amusedly, "Ah, little one, are you jealous?"

Orion snorted and said belittling, "Of her? Unlikely." Then he turned serious and added suspiciously, "What place do you have in mind for me?"

Voldemort smirked at him and stepped closer to Orion. Orion instantly whipped out his wand and said sternly, "You will keep your distance."

Voldemort looked at Orion's wand completely unconcerned and then pierced Orion with his eyes and said angrily, "I give you a lot of leeway but make no mistake, you're in no position to deny me whatever I might want from you."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him but then smirked, "Care to have your fingertips charred again?"

He knew he had crossed the line when Voldemort's eyes flashed in rage and his scar burst in pain. Voldemort instantly grabbed Orion's throat and squeezed it hard.

"Do that again and I'll crucio you until you're begging for my mercy," Voldemort hissed furiously, "Never turn your powers against me, boy, or I'll make you understand why I'm the most feared wizard in the world."

Orion had to repress the urge to do exactly that. He felt his dark magic swirling in anger inside of him, desiring to make its master's fury known to the attacker. But he calmed down and repeated his mental mantra of not unnecessarily anger Voldemort. Not yet, anyway, not until he had completely controlled his powers and being certain that he could defeat Voldemort. He was far from that point still.

Voldemort took his silence for compliance and said quietly, "You've been training your powers. You'll show me what you can do on a later date." He released Orion's throat and added with a smirk, "Now, tell me why you asked Phineas about Necromancers in the Black line."

Orion tensed and became aware of the fact that he hadn't had the time to conceal that part of the conversation. He could have hit himself against the wall for his stupidity. He pulled a blank expression on his face and replied loftily, "I was curious about the possibility. They teach it at Durmstrang on sixth year and I wanted to know if there was any way that I might carry the ability in my blood. But alas, he told me that the Blacks don't have the power."

Voldemort eyed him suspiciously, "They don't." He smirked at Orion and added, "Too bad for you that you can't become one. You're not as powerful as you believe yourself to be, are you?"

Orion repressed his sneer and shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I'm not, in that aspect." He looked at Voldemort and said quietly, "I should be going. Do you have any requests for my mission of gathering information about Longbottom?"

"No," replied Voldemort, "But there's something you'll have to do. I understand that you're in first place while Longbottom is tied in for second."

Orion nodded. Barty seemed to have informed Voldemort already.

"Then I want you to keep the other champions away from the Triwizard Cup," said Voldemort sternly, "Only allow Longbottom to take it."

"What?" said Orion shocked, "I'm taking it for Durmstrang! Headmaster Vagnarov is depending on me to win it for our school's honor-"

"I don't care what Vagnarov wants!" snapped Voldemort angrily, "You'll do what I tell you and leave the Cup for Longbottom. You won't like the consequences if you take the Cup yourself."

This was most unfair!, thought Orion angrily. After coming up first in all the tasks now he had to give away the Cup to that pathetic boy?

Voldemort caught Orion's mutinous expression and forcefully grasped his shoulders while he said sternly, "You will obey me in this!"

Orion blinked. Was that- was that concern he detected in Voldemort's voice? Orion nodded and asked quietly, "So you're attacking Hogwarts during the Last Task?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him but said calmly, "I won't be involved. But something will happen to remind Dumbledore that his precious school isn't as safe as he believes."

Orion grasped Voldemort's arm and said frantically, "But what of my friends? What of the Slytherins? Will they be in danger?"

Voldemort sneered at him, "Be concerned about yourself, Orion. Once Longbottom takes the Cup just stay away from what will happen and don't interfere. The children of my followers will be warned to stay in their dorms during the Final Task."

Orion sighed in relief, "Very well. I'll do as you requested."

"As you should always do," snapped Voldemort impatiently, "You have no business second-guessing my commands!"

Orion bristled but replied calmly, "Of course. Pardon me."

Voldemort shot him a suspicious glance and then sat himself on his armchair. As Orion pointed his wand to his ring, Voldemort said nonchalantly, "Oh, and during this summer the Lestranges will be training you."

Orion spun around to look at him, "What do you mean, train me? I'm already learning the Dark Arts at Durmstrang!"

Voldemort smirked at him, "But you want to be a worthy follower, don't you? There's much they can teach you, especially Bella." Then he added mockingly, "You're hardly Death Eater material right now and if you want to be my _equal _then you will learn what they have to teach you and you'll be grateful for it."

Bella? Orion groaned. He wasn't looking forward to this summer then. He gave Voldemort a curt nod and activated his portkey.

As soon as he got into his bed he went through his meeting with Voldemort. There were many things that confused him and the way that Voldemort changed moods around him made him unpredictable and dangerous. He couldn't decipher why Voldemort acted that way with him. What was it that he wanted? Not an equal, Voldemort had said, but then he dangled the possibility when he had spoken about the training. And the continuous attempts to be physically close to him… why? Did Voldemort suspect something about his identity? Had he felt the same weird connection during the kiss? But Voldemort would have forced another kiss if he believed it held any answers. Voldemort didn't seem to know whatever Tom knew and was keeping to himself. Voldemort came close to him and then withdrew, always the same, always changing tactics. What was Voldemort planning to do with him? But above all his uncertainties about Voldemort and his reasons one thing had become clear: no matter how much he had trained his Occlumency skills they weren't enough against Voldemort's mastery of Legilimency. And that was dangerous indeed. He had bluffed when he said that if Voldemort attempted to see his hidden memories he would counter-attack strongly enough, even if it meant the destruction of his own mind while keeping his memories secret. He couldn't stop Voldemort if he truly tried to uncover everything his mind kept locked up. Then the solution came into his mind. Lezander's offer. But could he really become Lez's mate only to acquire natural Occlumency barriers? It wasn't fair to Lezander, especially since Orion knew that at some point he had to marry someone else. And Calypso's words to him had made him wonder if he could still be with Lezander in the long-run. She had some valid points about the inadequacy of them being together. Orion sighed. But he didn't want to lose Lezander. Lez was the only one who truly knew him and remained at his side in spite of it. Was it selfish of him to want Lezander's love without being completely certain that he loved Lezander the same way? Yes, it was, but he couldn't help it; he didn't want to be without Lezander at his side. But he wouldn't become his mate until he was certain that it was the only solution left. If he perceived with enough time that Voldemort would cast Legilimens on him he could defend himself with curses and block some of his memories. He would become Lez's mate if Voldemort persisted on legilimicing him and he would beg for Lezander's forgiveness if he ever found out that he was becoming his mate for ulterior motives as well. He had to be practical and use anything at his disposal. Lezander would understand and forgive him, wouldn't he?

* * *

During the second week of March, as Orion was returning back from the ship after long evening hours of training his dark magic, he was halted from his progression towards his dorm when Slytherin's portrait hissed at him.

"_My heir, I need to sssspeak with you."_

Orion looked around and after ascertaining that they were alone, he conjured the same disillusionment bubble he had cast once before and stood close to the portrait.

"_Lord Ssslytherin, I hope you are well,"_ said Orion politely.

"_Yessss, yesss,"_ replied Slytherin dismissively. He regarded Orion silently and then said, _"I know you kept your promisssse and that you didn't sssssummon Orssssana. I didn't feel her or hear her in the pipessss." _Orion nodded and Slytherin continued, _"I've decided to give you accessss to my legacy."_

Orion raised an eyebrow and asked with interest, _"Your legacy, ssssir?"_

Slytherin smirked at him, _"My knowledge, boy. My life'sss work. My bookssss on parsssselmagic, filled with ssssspellsss I created. Parsssssel-ssspellsss that can only be casssst by parssssselmouthssss and even ssssspellssss that can only be broken by the cassssster and not by any other parssssselmouth. Journalssss that record my resssearch on the purity of dark blood and all my experimentssss on the subject. I believe it'sssss only fair that you possssessss the ssssame knowledge that I once gave to my other heir."_

"_You gave Tom Riddle your bookssss?"_ asked Orion in alarm.

"_Yessss,"_ grunted Slytherin, _"but I only gave him accessss to my bookssss and journalssss. They can't be duplicated and they can't leave the Chamber of Ssssecretsssss; my wardsssss prevent it. You'll have to read them there. They are kept in my hidden private chambersssss. You'll need to summon Orssssana since she guardsssss the chamberssss and you have to addresssss my sssstatue and say 'Greatesssst of the Hogwartsss Four embrace your heir'"_

Orion looked at him in delight, _"Thank you, Lord Ssssslytherin, for the honor you're bestowing upon me. I don't know how to repay you."_

Slytherin pierced him with his ancient gaze and replied sternly,_"Ussssse the knowledge well. Usssssse it to help our kind dominate the light wizardssssss and mudbloodssssss; to bring usssss to our former glory."_

Orion bristled and hissed angrily, _"Mudbloodsssss, sssssir? I thought you only disssscriminated them becaussssse they repressssssented a breach to magical communitiessss' ssssssecrecy. But the usssssse of that word indicatessssss a prejudice that – "_

"_You know nothing,"_ interrupted Slytherin curtly, _"After you've read my journalsssss and the conclussssionssss of my experimentssssss, you'll undersssstand. Until then, don't dare accussssse me of unfounded bigotry, boy!"_

Orion frowned at him but replied politely, _"Of coursssssse, pardon my assssumptionsssss."_

Slytherin eyed him with narrowed eyes and said_, "You have sssssstill much to learn. Tom at your age already knew the proper place for mudbloodsssss and muggle-loversssss. The current light-dominated world hasssss already corrupted you with their naïve ignorant viewssssss. I hope for your ssssssake that my booksssss will open your eyessssss."_

"_And what proper place issss that?"_ snapped Orion,_"Ssssslaves to our kind? Magically bound and subjugated to our whimsssss?"_

"_May Mordred give you ssssssome sssssenssse, boy,"_ hissed Slytherin angrily, _"I won't deign to debate with you the isssssue until you've read my booksssss. So husssssh and heed my__ advice. Read my journalssss and form an educated conclusion and sssstop ssssspouting at me the Light'sss idealsssss!"_

Orion bristled but replied calmly, _"Very well. I'll do asssss you asssssk."_ A problem cursed through his mind and he said,_"But I'll have problemsssss accesssssing the Chamberssss of Sssssecretssss frequently. It would be very susssspicioussss if they sssaw me going into the girlsssss bathroom frequently and there are thossse who can sssssee through my disillusionment charm."_

Slytherin scoffed, _"Petty concernsssss sssssince you can apparate into the Chamber and you'll find a parsssel-ssspell that will fix your invissssibility problemssss as well."_

"_Apparate?"_ asked Orion in surprise_, "But you can't apparate insssside Hogwartsssss' groundsssss."_

Slytherin smirked at him, _"You can when you're an heir to one of the Founderssssss and a current student at Hogwartsssss. The Headmasssssster can apparate asssss well since Hogwart'sss wardsss are linked to him, but he can't apparate into the Chamber of Ssssecretssss sssssince he doessssn't sssshare my blood and needlesssss to ssssay that he isssssn't aware of itssss location."_

Orion frowned, _"About sssssharing your blood, I ssssstill doubt that I-"_

"_You carry it_," hissed Slytherin impatiently, "_I can't believe that my heir hassss Godric'ssss __hardheadednessss. I hope that you don't ssssshare any more of hisssss annoying traitsssss. Anyway, you'll convince yoursssself once you've apparated into the Chamber sssuccessssfully."_

Orion shrugged his shoulders in defeat and then asked with curiosity, _"Can I practice your ssssspellssss without detection insssside the Chamber? Will Dumbledore ssssenssse the dark sssspellssss being cassssted?"_

"_He won't,"_ said Slytherin with a smug smirk, _"The Chamber of Sssssecretssss is heavily warded with blood magic and other ancient ssssspellssss. You can practice freely without concernsssss."_

"_Perfect_," said Orion excitedly, "_Thank you again for sssssharing your knowledge with me."_

"_You need it more than I wassss aware of,"_ replied Slytherin curtly, _"essssspecially concerning the mudblood isssssue."_

Orion refrained from commenting and bid Slytherin a good-night while he brought down the disillusionment bubble.

As he went to sleep that night, he planned on attempting to apparate into the Chamber of Secrets the next day. He had never attempted to apparate before, after all, they only gave you a license when you turned seventeen. But now it was necessary and it would be useful to get out of sticky situations as well. He wondered if it was very hard but he remembered that he had once escaped from Dudley and his chums by fervently wishing to be somewhere else and that he had inexplicably appeared on top of his school's roof. It was clear that he had done an accidental apparition. If he was able to do it when he was seven then certainly it wouldn't be too hard for him now, would it? And if he was truly able to enter Slytherin's private quarters then a wealth of information would be at his disposal. But when would he have the time to read all of it? He had four months before the Last Task and the end of his stay at Hogwarts and he couldn't skip classes or suspicions would be raised. He would only be able to go during the night, while everyone slept. Orion sighed. He won't be getting more than two or three hours of sleep for the next four months but it was worth it. He could prepare and drink Invigorating Draughts until he was finished with the books. And who knew how many there were. He doubted that he would have the time of finishing them all. But he would read the parselmagic books first and then some of Slytherin's journals. Orion's eyes narrowed. That sly bastard, he thought angrily. Tom hadn't breathed a word about Slytherin's hidden quarters and his books. But of course he wouldn't, after all, it gave Voldemort an advantage over him, didn't it? He fell asleep silently cursing Tom in his head and vouching to extend Tom's isolation a couple of more months than he had at first intended after their row.


	27. Slytherin's Journals & Crouch

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter.

For those who read the last chapter before I made the change, the keywords to open Slytherin's hidden quarters were changed.

As for Orion's wonderings about what Voldemort wants from him, it's not that he doesn't realize that LV wants him physically, he's just suspicious about his ulterior motives since he doesn't suspect that LV wants him for a consort or to bear his heir. And LV's attempts at physical proximity are viewed by Orion as a manipulation and he's right about that. LV has more reasons for his conduct towards Orion, one of them is his wish for Orion to be a ruthless killer. Hmmm, maybe it wasn't too clear in the last chapter but Orion's wonderings about what LV wants from him are founded in this instance, it's not a case of naiveté.

I'm changing the way parseltongue is written following May-Neuma's request. She's right, it must make you dizzy having to read words with so many "s". I'm sorry for those of you who read this chapter before the change. But from now on parseltongue will be in italics and with a few extra "s" here and there but not as many as before.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

The next day after classes, Orion slipped away to his dorm's bathroom and went into a stall. It was the safest place and if he didn't make it someone would eventually find him here. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, picturing Slytherin's great statue before him. It's impressive height, its long beard and squared shoulders, its stern face… He gathered his magic around him and focused on the feel of the Chamber of Secrets, in every single detail he could remember. Sweat broke on his forehead as he imagined his body shifting in space, squeezing through it just like it happened when he went in a side-long apparition. After long, Orion opened his eyes but nothing had happened. He was still standing facing the stall's closed door. He sighed and focused again, this time concentrating in the dark magic in his core and imagining the blood coursing through his veins. He had to get through Slytherin's blood wards after all, perhaps that held the answer. He dug his fingernails against his palm and looked at his blood. He smeared it over both of his palms and closed his eyes again. Orion focused on the warm blood he felt on his palms, he imagined it again coursing through his body, he called forth his dark magic from his magical core and again brought up images from the Chamber of Secrets. He hissed in parseltongue to himself and after what felt like ages and after excruciating concentration he felt something shifting. He continued his focus on Slytherin's statue and then he felt it, a building pressure on his body, a squeezing of organs and limbs. His heart-rate sped and finally the pressure subsided. He slowly opened his eyes and he was faced with Slytherin's stone feet.

Orion blinked, he was barely able to believe it. Slytherin had been right. He carried his blood. But how? It wasn't possible…Could it be because of his link with Voldemort? Again some other inexplicable consequence? Orion shook his head and looked at his wristwatch. An hour! He had spent an hour trying to apparate here. Well, with practice he would do it quicker.

Orion looked around and then armed himself with courage, praying to Morgana that what he was about to do wouldn't get him chewed by an ancient basilisk.

He squared his shoulders and stood in front of Slytherin's intimidating statue. With determination he hissed, _"Greatest of the Hogwarts Four embrace your heir!"_

Two things happened simultaneously that made him drop his jaw. Slytherin's arms, which had been crossed over his chest, slowly untwined and with a scrunching noise, the stone arms moved forwards, until the elbows were besides the body and the lower arms were extended towards Orion, hands open and palms up. A great circular stone door that had been previously hidden behind the crossed arms, was visible now and it started rotating to a side, leaving the entrance open. At the same time, Slytherin's statue's mouth had opened and from its lips, a gigantic basilisk slipped through, its scales rubbing against the stone and causing goosebumps on Orion's skin.

Orion quickly hissed looking down at the floor, _"Orssana, please lower your inner eyelids so that I can look at you."_

The great basilisk continued slithering from the statue's mouth, its long tail passing between the stone lips. As her body reached the floor, she steered her head and from an impressive height she looked down at Orion and hissed, "_Master?_" She flicked her tongue out to taste the air around him and said, _"You are Salazar's heir but I don't recognize you. Where is Tom? He was the last one to visit me."_

"_Have you lowered your eyelids, Orssana?"_ asked Orion forcefully.

"_Yes, Master,"_ Orssana replied obediently.

But Orion wasn't willing to chance it and get killed, so he quickly brandished his wand and conjured a mirror. He could get petrified but at least not killed. But another thought flashed in his mind and he used a human transformation spell to give himself reptile thin eyelids through which he could still see. The more barriers between Orssana's eyes and his, the better. He turned his back to Orssana and lowered his new eyelids. He brought up the mirror to his face and angled it to see Orssana's eyes. He shot at her a quick glance and saw that she had indeed lowered her inner eyelids as he had commanded. With a sigh of relief, he vanished the mirror and cancelled his transformation.

Orion turned around to face her and said, _"You have to obey every ssingle command I give you, right?"_

"_Yes, Master,"_ replied Orssana while she coiled her tail around herself, _"What is your bidding?"_

"_Whenever you're in my presence you must lower your inner eyelids so that you don't harm me,"_ hissed Orion.

"_Of course, Master,"_ replied Orssana, _"Tom requested the same from me. Where is Tom?"_

"_He's not at Hogwartss anymore,"_ retorted Orion, _"He graduated decades ago. If you ever see him again you can't tell him that you've seen me here. No one must know that I'm Slytherin's heir or that I've been inside this Chamber."_

"_I'll do as you command, Master," _retorted Orssana. Then she added in disappointment, _"He promised to get me a mate so that I could have hatchlings. I've waited very long to have hatchlings. When will he come?"_

Orion rolled his eyes. Typical of Tom to promise things and then conveniently forget about it. _"I don't know, Orssana. But I'll try to find you a mate if I can, though basilisks are practically extinct. It will be very hard, but if I ever learn that there's a male bassilisk somewhere, I'll see what I can do to obtain him. And I'll remind Tom of hiss promise someday."_

"_Thank you, Master," _she replied contently.

Orion craned his neck to look up at the entrance to Slytherin's quarters and asked uncertainly, _"Er- Orssana, how did Tom get into Slytherin's quarters?"_

"_He climbed behind my head and I would lift him up there. Do you want to get into the quarters?" _she asked with a trace of excitement.

Orion smiled at her,_ "Yes, and I'll appreciate your help."_

Orssana flicked her tongue out contently and lowered her head until it rested on the stone floor in front of Orion. He difficultly climbed behind her head and she slowly started to rise until one third of her body was vertically lying on Slytherin's statue and the rest balancing her on the floor. She inclined her head when they reached the statue's chest and Orion deftly gave a small leap from her head to the opening.

Before entering, Orion hissed gratefully, _"Thank you for your help. Will you be waiting for me to come out?"_

"_If you wish me to, Master,"_ replied Orssana indifferently.

"_You can travel around the pipes if you like. You haven't been out for a few years. Take the chance to move around the castle but remain on the dungeon level and don't speak or make any noise. You mustn't be seen and never let anyone or anything know that you exist,"_ said Orion_, "And in about five hours came back since I might be done for the day by then." _

"_Thank you, Master,"_ said Orssana, "_I'll follow all your orders."_

Orion nodded and crossed the entrance. It was completely dark inside. He whipped out his wand and said, "Lux!"

Instantly all the torches on the walls burst with light and the candelabra hanging from the arched ceiling ignited. Orion saw that he was standing in the middle of a huge circular room that had several plush dark emerald couches, a couple of armchairs and low tables; but most impressive thing was that the walls were covered with shelves filled with books. The room was a huge circular library and the ceiling was so high up that Orion estimated that the shelves were about three stories high. His eyes sparkled with the anticipation of being able to read so many books but at the same time he regretted that he wouldn't have enough time. He wondered how much of the library Tom had gone through during his years at Hogwarts. Even if he read non-stop for four months, Voldemort would still have more knowledge than him. Orion sighed and then detected that there were several doors.

He took his time to explore the place and discovered that one of the doors led to a grand potions laboratory that would have made Master Kragen and Professor Snape sell their mothers to be able to have access to it. It was equipped with many things that Orion had never seen before and some weird instruments that he recognized from Snape's office. The ingredients storeroom was filled with empty jars and it made Orion believe that there must be powerful cleaning charms all over the place that removed any trace of dust and garbage, including rotten ingredients. Another door led to a large bathroom with a small pool-like bathtub. The third door led to an elegant bedroom with a large bed in the middle and with its walls covered in dark green and silver drapes. Salazar certainly liked his comfort. But the room that interested Orion the most was the one accessed from the fourth door. It led to Slytherin's study. A large desk and high ornate armchair were the only furniture apart from more shelves with books. And the study had a door that led directly into the potions lab. In the study's shelves Orion saw many books written in parseltongue and finally, inside the desk's drawers, Salazar's journals.

Orion sat behind the desk and reverently caressed the ancient parselmagic books and journals. He decided to read first all the books on parselmagic in the study and then start with those he would find in the main library, since he was sure he would find many spells that could help him with all the things he had to do in the future. He specifically had to find a spell for Fawkes and another for his invisibility. Hmm, and perhaps some mind magic would be useful, thought Orion. Tom had never explained how he constructed a compulsion mind-web and he had never read about them in his Occlumency & Legilimency textbooks.

He went back to the library and started sorting all the books that he wanted to read first. There were so many subjects and so many catching titles that it was almost painful for him to discard some in favor of others. After having selected about thirty books, he sat on one of the couches and prepared for a long night.

* * *

The following months passed like a blur for Orion. The day after finding Slytherin's hidden quarters, he had brewed large quantities of Invigorating Draught in a large cauldron in the potions lab. Thankfully the potion required standard ingredients that he already had and therefore he had no need to buy more by owl post. At first he had been full of energy and after everyone in Durmstrang's dorms went to sleep, he apparated straight into the circular library and continued his reading. As the weeks went by, he was able to apparate in an instant and with little effort and he had finished with many books and gave himself time to practice some of the most important and difficult parsel-spells he read about. He learned about spells so dark and gruesome but so fascinating that they were clearly the work of pure genius. The spells completely entrapped him. They were so different from anything he had ever cast. Even from the spells he had learned from one of the three parseltongue books that long ago his old tutor Ragnarok had given him. Salazar's spells were clearly the original ones, undiluted by restrictions on magic or laws that forced spell creators to modify their spells to make them acceptable. Salazar's spells were pure, that's the first word that came into Orion's mind. So raw and pure that made his magic swirl in heightened pleasure.

He knew his time was very limited and hence, he started taking the potion more frequently and sleeping less each day that went by. He was able to cope with Hogwarts' and Durmstrang's classes that way, but he had distanced himself from everyone else, but he didn't mind at present, the books were more important. As soon as he finished classes he found some excuse to disappear and he only returned early in the morning so that his dormmates saw him rising from his bed. He had to put to a side his training to transform into the Wyvern and his dark magic practices, but the rewards he reaped were immeasurable. The sheer knowledge in that circular room and in the study made Orion's mind soar in exhilaration every time he thought about it. As the months went by he realized that he felt physically weaker and ate less, one of cons of taking the potion for so long, but he had no choice. Lezander and Calypso were worried but he found ways to assuage their concerns. He started using glamours to cover the black shadows under his eyes and he shrunk his clothes so that his weight loss wasn't so noticeable. But even if his body felt weaker, never had his magic felt so energized nor his mind so sharp.

Finally, a month before the final task, Orion was through with two-thirds of the books that he had selected and he decided to cast them to a side and start on Slytherin's journals. After, he would continue with the rest of the books. What he found in the thick journals made his blood freeze and his mind spin. There were seven in total, all describing Slytherin's experiments, his ideas, his philosophy, his concerns… and anecdotes of his life were inserted here and there. They were Salazar's personal diaries, not made for publication, but for himself, and it was sometimes hard to follow the leaps he made since he wrote words as they came into his mind, sometimes not in an orderly fashion. And the last journals were probably the most difficult, since they were written in urgency and desperation, trying to find a solution to the many alarming conclusions that he had reached from his experiments.

Orion's mind devoured the journals as he flipped the pages and got deeper involved in Salazar's quest. His heart thumped loudly and sped as he rapidly absorbed all the unbelievable information. Priced, unique information that was unknown to the public and for which Salazar had ultimately given his life to attain the final answers to his last unresolved questions.

Particular phrases written in parseltongue flashed in Orion's mind as he reread some of the most easy to understand passages:

_Godric and Helga were horrified when they discovered I've been using fresh muggle and mudblood corpses to study their anatomy…. 'Necromancer' they have accused me of being, but alas, I don't have that power… my questions would be answered if I held their knowledge…. I tried to explain the necessity of studying their anatomy… but horrified they are by the use of blood magic, by my gruesome potions, by the use of their blood, the dissecting of dead people's body…. surely G & H are being affected by muggle superstition…. 'Evil' they are beginning to call to what I do and they don't understand that it's all to get our answers, answers to insure the fate of our magical descendants. _

_I tried to explain it to Godric…I think I'm losing his friendship over this and his ignorant obstinacy is starting to irritate me… Helga already refuses to listen to me when I call the muggleborns 'mudbloods' when I'm trying to make my point…. Only Rowena listens. Dear sharp Rowena…_

_How did dark wizards come to be? My blood is so different from Godric's, Helga's and Rowena's…. All my potions experiments confirm it, there's an element that's different… My blood carries the opposing agent to theirs, that which I believe makes my magic dark and theirs light… It has to come from Earth's magic just like Rowena theorizes. And again, I know that only a Necromancer could tell me more about it… about the source of my dark magic. It's rumored that it's a feminine force… Why did dark wizards sprout when there were already light wizards? Magic again creating opposites to have balance, like Rowena always tells me?... Perhaps, after all, the muggles became very diverse, it's only logical that the same happened between wizards…. _

…_I've struggled to isolate the chemical in my dark blood that makes it different from my friends' but finally I've created a series of spells to be cast over my potion, to make it possible… Today I mixed dark blood with other bloods and observed the results... Light blood can mix with stronger dark blood and give satisfactory results... The resulting offspring's blood would still have dark magic… I replicated it and expanded it to multiples crossings to simulate centuries of breeding, and the result is still satisfactory, but the magic is much weaker than the test done with the crossing of dark with dark blood…. What gives irrefutable proof to all my claims was the result of my tests with muggleborn blood... Their blood completely annihilates the dark magic in the dark blood after several crossings, and it reduces the magic in the light blood as well but not as significantly… _

…_What I've been telling Godric now has valid proof… He must listen to me now! …Muggleborns can only be allowed to mix with themselves or muggles, they can't be allowed to taint our magical bloodlines…. 'Mudbloods' I call them now, for that's what they are, a mix between two species, extremely dangerous for our bloodlines and therefore they need to be contained or they would muddle our bloodlines until our magic became indistinct….. It's a test I made, the final result of dark blood and light blood mixing with muggleborn blood and the result is extremely distasteful… After thousands of crosses, simulating breeding between bloodlines for centuries… The result was clear, in the end, the dark-mudblood and light-mudblood descendants would have the same magical ability, the same type of magic as well… The blood of the muggleborns is the dominant one that causes both mixes to finally have the same end product… Descendants that have a neutral magic, neither dark nor light, but the worse is that it's a much weaker magic than the one of their originators…. _

…_..Rowena understands, partly, why I do it, why I'm obsessed and create the darkest of potions and the most unnatural of spells for my experiments… But at some point it has become too much for her… But she helped me understand the forces of nature, the workings of the universe…. Explaining her theories from her Astronomy Tower..._

…_I've shown Rowena my latest results and she believes that I might be right but she sees it under a completely different perspective…. She has told me about her own studies and research about the physical forces of our world... Hours she has spent on the Astronomy Tower, hours explaining her theories to me… They are fascinating. She might be right… It might explain my results… But still, she sees it from the most detached perspective and cares little for the destiny of dark magic... She believes that if Magic decided to create the muggleborns so that they neutralized the light and dark blood to create a world with only one type of wizard with neutral magic, then that I shouldn't interfere with Magic's plan…. She believes there must be an ultimate reason for it… Again she used her General Theory of the Balance of Powers during today's argument…. I don't agree... If she's correct about the working of the force she simply calls Magic, then Magic gave us intelligence to change things… We shouldn't just let two types of magic dwindle into nothingness... At least I won't allow dark magic to be smothered under the taint of the mudbloods….. How can Rowena stand aside while sources of magic extinguish because of the mudbloods?... I don't understand her, her mind is always up with her constellations only caring about her physics theories to explain the way forces interact… She isn't a humanist, that's clear to me… She sees wizards as beings that are quite insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe…..Today I asked her: Don't you care about your own extinction? Her simple reply was: If I'm not here something else will substitute me, I fear not for what may come, it will always find a way to balance itself…. How can she still be friends with Helga is a mystery, two more different witches I have never seen. _

…_.The muggles from the nearby village call Rowena's Magic their God, it's their representation of the magical force that created and balances the universe…. Rowena helped me understand it…. Mixing her ideas with my results, I've come to an explanation… I believe Magic created two human species on this earth, muggles and wizards, to balance existence by creating two opposing beings…. Muggleborns mutated from muggles, that I have already proved in my earliest potion experiments… I could even isolate the distinctive agent that muggles lack in their blood, which if they had, they would become what we call muggleborns... I have already proved that muggleborns' blood has the ability of poisoning our bloodlines… There is a neutralizing agent in their blood, as if it was strategically placed there, that cancels our type of magic in our blood if they breed with us….. Mudbloods are like buffers between wizards and muggles, mutated from muggles by carrying a neutral type of magic but its magic that kills our dark bloodline's magic in the end….. They're like the arbitrator, the controlling element hurtful to both sides but keeping them in check… They can't be allowed to enter our bloodstreams…. Mudbloods' blood destabilizes our dark magic, only supremely powerful bloodlines could stand the poison-like influx of their blood…. But their descendants would be affected by unbalanced magical blood…. I used my own blood to prove this theory and Godric's as well…. Both of our blood could take the muggleborn blood without losing its magical element, but Godric's weakened and mine became unbalanced…. After more muggleborn's blood additions the magical component of my blood became extinct…. The results worsened with each additional crossing…. So according to Rowena's ideas, the mudbloods were created for the purpose of balancing light and dark wizards with the possibility of standardizing our blood into a new kind….. She calls it the Balance once again…. According to her, the Balance must be maintained, no matter what….. Again we got into an argument… I can't allow what she proposes and she isn't willing to support my ideas when I'm trying to convince Godric and Helga because she is content with how things will turn out…. _

_Today I've discovered something by accident that has left me very shocked…. I won't even explicitly write about it but the possibilities it opens for my existence are marveling…. I'm not sure if I'm willing to create one before I get more answers…. But it would allow me to live long enough to find the answers to my unresolved questions…. I still need to understand the source of dark magic and it's quite peculiar that Necromancers are the most attuned to it when they also have the answers to my current dilemma….. Interesting to discover that the soul is linked to the blood of a wizard…. If my focus hadn't been on the study of dark blood I would have never made my discovery, which I'm sure it's secret knowledge of Necromancers….. My doubts are the following: should I anchor my soul to Earth, so that I never die and can continue my studies? Or should I die with a smile on my face? If I only knew what happens to souls after death…. Are they sent back? Is rebirth possible? Or do they only linger on another plane? ….Rowena believes souls simply cease to exist once the person dies, that they become a non-entity…. I won't even try to decipher the complex theories behind her simple statement…. But if souls aren't sent back, then I don't wish to die, I would prefer to remain anchored on Earth with a way of attaining a new body…. It is my way of creating my own rebirth, even if it's unnatural….. I've started creating the spells but my advances are slow… I need more knowledge…_

_I've heard a rumor… A Necromancer is rumored to exist in a forest near Glenn Mulag village, in the North…. Muggle fear of that place is a clear indication that the rumor might be true… Whispers of unexplainable things, dead rising from nearing muggle villages' cemeteries and lulled into the forest… I'm going to find him or her, the only Necromancer that I know exist at present…. I need answers to my questions about the soul and about dark magic and dark blood….. I've been wasting my time remaining at the castle, trying to convince Godric…. Our discussions are getting more violent…. This is my last entry before I leave the castle to seek him/her….. I don't dare make an anchor before knowing about what happens to my soul in death….I've given it the name of 'Horcrux' it's seems appropriate for an anchor of a soul... If rebirth is possible then it's horrible for my soul if I split it to become anchored on Earth in the living's plane._

Orion read the last line of Salazar's last journal and closed the book with a frown on his face. So many thoughts were swirling in his mind that he could barely think clearly. He had been awake for more than forty-eight hours straight, reading all of Slytherin's journals. Slytherin's ideas were very jumbled, it was hard to say if the man had been a genius or a bit mentally unstable, probably both. Salazar assumed many things as known already and just jumped into complex ideas. The fragments he had just finished revising were the most simple and clear written ones. The other passages he would need to reread with much more time. Rowena's ideas were also hard to understand. The way Slytherin explained it was simple, but he didn't get into Rowena's proofs for her theories. But if Slytherin's results were correct, well, then muggleborns shouldn't mix with any others. In conclusion, Slytherin basically said that now there were three magical human species: the light wizards, the dark wizards and the muggleborn. If one of them bred with another, after many other crossings, the offspring would be substantially magically weaker. And if they all mixed around without limitations, then a new type of wizard would evolve from the three and take over. A neutral wizard with weaker power than the dark wizards but the dark magic would be already extinguished from the bloodlines so the new type of wizard's magic would be the standard and common one. Well, Orion had to agree with Slytherin that that shouldn't be allowed. Sod Rowena and her magical Balance. Slytherin was right; we exist to change the world no matter what the magical forces of the universe want to do. We have the right to forge our own destiny and preserve our type of magic.

But one thing stood out from the rest: Slytherin's belief that a Necromancer held the answers to his questions. He was right in that a Necromancer would know about what happens to souls after death, but not about the source of dark magic. No one really knew about that. Yes, it was Earth magic, but no one had ever seen the actual source or had any type of communication with it, if that was even possible. But well, Orion guessed that in Slytherin's time a Necromancer was seen as an all-knowing being with links with the Devil or some such absurdity, and therefore people assigned them more knowledge than they truly had. Something else was bothering Orion: Slytherin's wish to anchor his soul to Earth to be able to have his own rebirth and have a second life after death with a new body… Why, it was exactly what Voldemort had done, wasn't it? Was it from Slytherin's journals that Voldemort had gotten the exact same idea? But Slytherin's spells about… what did he call it? Horcruxes, yes that, his spells of how to make these anchors with split soul, they weren't completed in his journals. Slytherin had left Hogwarts before being able to finish his research about how to create the anchors. Did Voldemort pick up where Slytherin left? Is the locket a Horcrux? It seemed that way, but the journals didn't say much about Horcruxes. Was there a way of reverting it? But the most alarming thing was that Voldemort made two Horcruxes without first knowing what happened to a soul after death. Slytherin's doubts had been founded. The worse thing that could be done was to anchor a soul on Earth when its place was in the spiritual plane, probably waiting for the right time to be reborn in the living's plane again. It was messing with the natural forces of life and Orion didn't think it was a wise thing to do. He was quite alarmed by it, to be truthful.

Orion tiredly ordered the journals on top of the desk and apparated into one of the stalls of his dorm's bathroom. He was feeling so exhausted lately, not even the Draught was helping him anymore. He had two more hours before morning classes, and at dusk they would be telling the champions about the Final Task. But there was still something he needed to do before sleeping for a while.

* * *

He cast at himself the parsel-invisibility spell he had found in Slytherin's books and went to visit Slytherin's portrait. He hadn't spoken to it since that time months ago when Slytherin had told him about his hidden quarters.

He unceremoniously sat on the cold stone floor in front of the portrait and after casting the disillusionment bubble, he cancelled his invisibility.

Orion looked up at the seemingly sleeping portrait and softly hissed, "_Lord Slytherin?_"

The wizard instantly opened an eye and looked down at Orion. Salazar abandoned all pretenses of being asleep and straightened in his armchair. He inspected Orion's appearance with a frown, "_What have you been doing? You look awful."_

Orion shrugged his shoulders and replied dismissively, "_I've been occupied reading your books and journals - not getting much sleep. But never mind about that, I-_ " He paused and then added quietly, "_I finished reading your journals. I have to read them more in depth a couple of more times, but… well, you seem to have a valid point against the muggleborns."_

Slytherin arched an eyebrow and drawled, _"Glad you finally admitted it. Tell me, are you convinced now?"_

Orion frowned in thought and said, _"I'm convinced that they ssshouldn't mix with our bloodlinesss… if your resssearch is correct-"_

"_It isss,"_ snapped Slytherin impatiently, _"And therefore you know the threat that mudbloodsss represent. They should be eliminated before they causse the extinction of our magic."_

Orion shook his head and said emphatically, _"You can't blame them for having blood different to ourss! It's not as if they did it on purpose! Besides, dark families already know not to mix with them, we only have to reinforce that tradition and explain your resultssss to all the wizardssss, light included, ssso that -"_

Slytherin sneered at him, _"And you think that light wizards will believe the evil workss of the dark nassty Lord Slytherin? There'ssss a reasson why my resultss have never been made public before by any of my descendantss… The spellss and potionss that I had to create for my experimentsss are of the darkesst kind. The light wizardss won't accept the resultss of my experimentss for that very reason."_

"_You're right about that,_" said Orion with a sigh, _"But conquerors rewrite hisstory. If the dark wizardss come to power, history bookss will be written differently and in time dark spellss wouldn't be feared by otherss. Your name could be cleared and therefore your resultss could be accepted. Besidess, your resultss will be the proof needed to sustain the necessary lawss. There'ss no need to kill or isolate mugglebornss, we only have to establish lawss to dictate that they can only breed with other mugglebornss or muggless. When the reason for thiss iss explained, the law will be eassier to enforce."_

"_You think it will be that easy?"_ scoffed Slytherin,_"Even if you accomplish that – and I tell you now that many mudbloodss and light wizardss will circumvent your law – the problem ssstill remains that in the long-run mugglebornss and light wizardss will team up against dark wizardss. Mudbloodss increasse in number every year; I ssee this in the first year studentss that come into Hogwarts each year. If it keepss going at thiss rate, they'll overrun uss!"_

"_Maybe that's what Rowena wass ssaying about the Balance_," said Orion with a frown, _"Sshe ssaid that it was for the best… And perhapss sshe had a point there. After all, if the three species mix together to form a new one, there won't be warss between the light and the dark anymore, would there? Only neutral magic would exist… only one type of wizard… maybe that iss the next evolutionary step for us-"_

"_Of course it isn't!"_ snapped Slytherin angrily,_"Evolution indicates progress, and the new type of wizards wouldn't be a progress! Their magic would be weaker than ourss, I proved that already! Peace in the magical world obtained by the extinction of light and dark magic isssn't worth it!"_

"_Well, I do agree with you on that,"_ retorted Orion tiredly, _"I don't want to lose our dark magic... but then there will alwayss be conflict between wizardss… and the mugglebornss will have more political power in time when their numbers increase._ _And they would team up with the light wizardss, jusst like you ssaid. It seems that it all pointss towardss a great war in the disstant future…"_

"_That'ss why the Dark musst ssquash them ass ssoon as possible," retorted_ Slytherin sternly, _"Before the mudbloodss become an important force in our world. Now iss the time to do it."_

"_Perhapss,"_ said Orion noncommittally, _"Maybe if we won now and explained our actionss to the defeated… explained the reasonss for our laws… But I fear that mugglebornss will still rebel againsst the restriction we would apply on their choice of mating partners. And it'ss understandable, no one likes to have their freedom clipped in ssuch a way-"_

"_That's why I ssay it'ss much ssimpler to kill them all after the Dark winss the war,"_ replied Slytherin nonchalantly, _"Why bother with making them accept the lawss? If they don't obey, then they get killed. As ssimple as that."_

Orion scowled at him, _"And you think the light wizardss would ssit quietly while we butchered the mugglebornss? We can't establish a reign of terror; it would bite us in the back eventually. We would need political balance… Balance again…"_ Orion shook his head,_"All this hass to be carefully assesed and planned. But I'll worry about it later. I have ssomething more important to ask you_." He paused and pierced Slytherin with his eyes,_ "When wass your portrait created?"_

Slytherin smirked at him, _"What you really want to know iss if I hold my memoriess till the moment I died."_

"_Yes,"_ replied Orion eyeing him carefully, _"I know that at pressent there are spells that convey the latest memories to the portrait of the recently deceassed. That's how the portraitss of Hogwarts' Headmasterss work according to 'Hogwarts: A History'."_

"_And who do you think created the spellss to accomplissh ssuch a feat_?" asked Slytherin smugly.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him_, "You used your theoriess for that, didn't you? You didn't create a Horcrux but you ussed some of the theory behind it to link your memoriess sso that they would be presserved in your portrait the instant you died."_

"_Exactly,"_ retorted Slytherin with a self-satisfied smirk.

"_Sso you must know!"_ retorted Orion excitedly, _"Did you get your ansswers? Did you find the Necromancer? Who wass he? Or was it a witch?"_

"_Oh, I found the Necromancer,"_ replied Slytherin with a dark expression, _"But I don't know who it wass. But I can tell you what he or she became."_

"_What do you mean?"_ asked Orion confusedly.

"_What I came to face was the first Dementor to have ever existed,"_ said Slytherin bitterly, _"Of coursse that I didn't know that at the time. I wass faced with an unknown creature. Needless to say that it didn't give me any ansswers. I didn't know what I wass facing until it wass too late for me. It ssimply ssucked my ssoul and I knew no more."_

Orion gasped in shock, _"You- you died by a Dementor'ss Kiss? You faced the original Dementor?"_

"_I did,"_ replied Slytherin curtly.

"_And your soul?"_ asked Orion perturbed, _"Do you know if it'ss sstill there? Inside the Dementor?"_

"_No,"_ muttered Slytherin, _"I felt the moment it wass finally completely conssumed. It happened about five centuriess ago."_

"_Sso it took the Dementor around two centuriess to feed off your ssoul,"_ said Orion pensively.

"_It did,"_ replied Slytherin tersely and then added with a scoff, _"It'ss the irony of my life. I went in ssearch for ansswerss; to know if it wass wisse to create a Horcrux to keep my ssoul immortal, just to have my ssoul completely desstroyed by the person whom I believed could help me."_

"_You died for your quesst,"_ said Orion sadly, _"You died to further your ressearch and to have more knowledge in order to convince Godric and Helga. After all you had done they sstill mistrussted you because you ussed very dark meanss to find a way to presserve our blood and magic." _

"_Yess,"_ said Slytherin, eyes darkening in anger, _"Light wizardss can't be trussted. They are blinded by their assumed moral superiority. There'ss no point in trying to persuade them. They didn't lissten to reasson then and they sstill won't now. Learn from my mistakess, my heir."_

Orion looked at the floor and replied despondently, _"I'm sso ssorry. You didn't desserve such a fate… after everything you gave up for your sstudies…"_ He looked up at Slytherin and said admiringly, _"You were a geniuss. I can't even expresss how your diverse theories have spun my mind… Your parsel-spells are so powerful… so pure… When I cast them my magic feelss so potent. It's a feeling hard to describe."_

Slytherin gave him a small smile, _"I'm glad I gave you the knowledge and that you value it as it deserves."_

Orion gave him a grateful look and then asked with a frown, _"Tom read your journalss, right?"_ Slytherin nodded and he continued, _"Did he express an interesst in your theories about Horcruxes?"_

Slytherin snorted, _"Of coursse he did. It was what entrapped him the most. He became obsessed with completing my research on the matter. As you know, I didn't finish the spells. I left my research incomplete. He spent most of hiss time at Hogwarts trying to trace what had happened with the books my descendants wrote about the subject."_

Orion looked at him in surprise, _"Did your descendants finished the spells required to make a Horcrux?"_

"_One of them did,"_ retorted Slytherin proudly, _"I left my hidden quarters with all my journals and books for my sson. But it was Sylvester, my grandson, who used my journals and furthered my research until he completed it. He wrote many books in parseltongue with his discoveries."_

Orion's eyes widened and he gasped, "Sylvester? Sylvester Slytherin?"

Slytherin narrowed his eyes at him, _"Yes, that was his name."_

"_I have one of his books!"_ said Orion excitedly, _"'The Parseltongue Rituals for the Soul'! I tried to read it years ago but I didn't understand it. It was too complex."_

"_How did you come upon it_?" asked Slytherin suspiciously,_"Tom had a very hard time tracking Sylvester's books. I believe he found some of them after he left Hogwarts."_

"_Well, ssomeone gave it to my old tutor so that he handed it to me,"_ said Orion with a shrug of shoulders, _"I don't know who the owner was."_

Slytherin frowned, "_Most unusual. But now my journals will help you understand Sylvester's book better. You still need to study the matter more deeply to completely understand his discoveries but my journals will aid you somewhat."_ He pierced Orion with his eyes and added sternly, _"I hope you aren't planning on creating a Horcrux for yoursself."_

"_Of course not!"_ retorted Orion vehemently, _"I would never do that to my own soul. I sstill don't understand how Tom could be interessted in it! Unless he found some Necromancer that gave him the answerss to what happened to a ssoul once he died- "_

Slytherin scoffed, _"Tom didn't care. I tried to tell him of the foolhardiness of going forth with his plan of attaining immortality by the creation of a Horcrux without knowing more about the after-life but he wouldn't listen. He believed the ssacrifice was worth it." _

"_But then he has trapped his soul on Earth and disrupted the natural process of life!"_ said Orion frantically, _"What if the soul is meant to be reborn?! He could be damaging himself by circumventing the process!"_

"_Tom never saw it that way,"_ retorted Slytherin impassively, _"He believed he was making sure of his rebirth, without depending on what could happen after death. He never liked to depend on things out of his control. So he made it hiss busines to control what happened to his soul. It's an unnatural way of doing it but it's the only path to immortality that wizards have ever found."_

"_So you agree with him?"_ asked Orion suspiciously, _"You think it's a viable way?"_

"_It's viable,"_ interjected Slytherin curtly, _"But that doessn't mean that it sshould be done. None of my descendants made Horcruxes. Even Sylvester had reserves about making one. There are still many unknown factors. Tom was my only heir to make one."_

Orion's eyes snapped to Slytherin's, _"You know he made one?"_

"_Of course, he made one while still being a sstudent here. He picked my brain for many months,"_ retorted Slytherin.

"_But he didn't have Ssylvester's books yet! You said that he must have obtained them after Hogwarts. So are you telling me that Tom completed the spells based only on your journals?!"_ asked Orion surprised.

"_He did,"_ said Slytherin proudly, _"Tom had some deficienciess, but lack of genius wass never one of them." _

"_Mordred's wand! It was a black diary- the first Horcrux he made while he was a student was a diary, wasn't it?"_ said Orion in amazement, _"I always thought he must have been young… but doing it while he was still a student… Merlin's staff, Tom was incredible."_

"_You know about the diary?"_ asked Slytherin with a frown,_"How?"_

Orion looked at Slytherin hesitantly. Should he let him know that Tom was back? That he had made two Horcruxes and that now Voldemort lived because of it? But surely Slytherin had some inkling as to what had happened when the Chambers of Secrets was opened a few years back…

Orion regarded Slytherin and said quietly, _"Do you know who Lord Voldemort wass?"_

Slytherin's eyes narrowed at him, _"I do. And if you're mentioning him now then you must know ass well. Tom adopted that name in his fifth year while he gathered his followers in Slytherin House."_

Orion nodded_, "I do know. That's how I knew that the diary was a Horcrux after I read your journalss. I found the diary in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom's initials on it. The clues weren't hard piece together."_

"_Did he- Is what Dumbledore suspects true?"_ asked Slytherin carefully, _"Is Lord Voldemort alive?"_

Orion eyed him suspiciously_, "Surely you realized that the whole Chamber of Secrets affair with the Weasley girl was an indicative that Lord Voldemort was trying to make his way back."_

Slytherin sighed warily, _"I suspected of course. I knew that Tom had made a Horcrux but I didn't know that the diary had found itss way back into the castle."_

"_Do you know if Tom made more Horcruxes?"_ asked Orion thoughtfully. Did Slytherin know about the locket? As a matter of fact, had Tom made more? He had never thought about it until now… but now that he knew more about the objects he knew it could be possible. He knew some of the theory behind the construction of a Horcrux and he was finally aware of what the locket and diary truly was. He hadn't known much about their true nature since Tom refused to tell him.

Slytherin eyed him suspiciously, _"Ass far as I know he only made the diary. Do you know if he has more?"_

Orion shook his head and lied impassively, _"I don't. But there's a possibility that he made more than one, isn't there? Especially if he was so obsesed over them."_ He looked at Slytherin and asked pensively, _"Is there any advantage in having more than one Horcrux? More important yet, is there even a limit?" _

"_Well, the advantage iss that the more Horcruxes you have the less probable that someone will destroy them,"_ retorted Slytherin thoughtfully,_"But I don't know if there's a limit. As you know, I didn't finish my research. Sylvester never thought of making more than one and in the end he decided that he wouldn't risk his soul. So he merely theorized about it in his books." _

Orion sighed in disappointment. Then he asked with curiosity, _"Did you ever told Rowena about your disscovery of how to make a Horcrux?"_

"_Never,"_ replied Slytherin curtly, _"Sshe would have been appalled by the mere idea." _He chuckled and added_, "She would have seen it as an impudent disregard to Magic's great plans for us."_

Orion regarded him and said perceptively, _"You liked her, far more than the resst. You sspent a lot of time with her…" _Then he added suspiciously, _"I read ssomewhere that sshe never married but that she had a descendant."_

Slytherin narrowed his eyes at him, _"Sshe had a daughter, you've seen her around."_

Orion blinked at him, _"How could I have seen her?"_

"_You're not as smart as I thought,"_ said Slytherin with a scoff, _"Who do you think the Gray Lady is?"_

"_Ravenclaw House's ghost? She was Rowena'ss daughter?"_ asked Orion in surprise.

"_Yes, Helena Ravenclaw,"_ retorted Slytherin and then added proudly,_"Quite a feisty and cunning young witch she was." _

"_Was she – er – was Helena your…"_ tried to say Orion delicately.

"_My daughter?"_ interrupted Slytherin stiffly, _"I don't know, Rowena never told me. I was already married and had a young son when I left Hogwarts."_ Then he added with a smirk, _"But it's possible. Helena certainly had ssome of my traits. The ssly witch stole Rowena's diadem and fled the castle with it."_

"_Diadem?"_ asked Orion with interest, _"What diadem?"_

"_Rowena'ss wisdom diadem, boy,"_ replied Slytherin impatiently, _"What do they teach you these dayss? The diadem makes the wearer cleverer. Helena always wanted to surpass her mother so she took the diadem for herself. Rowena never admitted her daughter's betrayal to anyone of course, she still pretended to have the diadem."_

"_So you could possibly have another line from Helena's descendants?"_asked Orion excitedly. If it was true then perhaps…

"_No,"_ interjected Slytherin, _"Helena died young, she never had any offspring and Rowena's line died with her. Rowena ssent a wizard that wass very much in love with Helena to find her." _Slytherin smirked at Orion and added, _"You've seen him as well. He's the Bloody Baron."_ Orion gaped at him and Slytherin continued,_"I died before all this happened but- well, lets just say that the Gray Lady sometimes condescends to talk to me. She's still quite bitter about what happened. She had always spurned the Bloody Baron's advances and when he found her hidden in an Albanian forest he stabbed her; furious and jealous at her refusals to return with him. He killed himself after that." _

"_That'ss terrible,"_ said Orion with a frown, _"What happened to the diadem? Did Rowena find it?"_

"_Rowena was fatally ill at that time,"_ replied Slytherin sadly, _"She had sent the Bloody Baron because she wanted to see Helena before dying. I don't know what happened to the diadem; Rowena never recovered it before dying."_

"_That's a pity,"_ replied Orion. He looked at his wristwatch and groaned when he saw that he had only thirty minutes to return to his dorm before everyone woke up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and said, _"Thank you for telling me all of this. I'll continue studying your journals though I sstill have many of your other books to read. I still don't seem to find the time to read them all…" _

Slytherin inspected him and said sternly, _"You're pusshing yoursself too much as it is. You look about to drop dead from exhaustion."_

"_I need to finissh before leaving Hogwarts,"_ said Orion dismissively, _"I only have a month left."_

Slytherin nodded in understanding and Orion gratefully thanked him once more before returning to his dorm.

* * *

It was a very rotten day for Orion. After returning to his dorm and pretend to be just waking up, he ended sitting with the Slytherins during breakfast only to discover another of Rita's articles in the Witch Weekly. Now he was supposed to be involved in a love triangle with Hermione and Krum. According to Rita, Viktor had invited Hermione to visit him in Bulgaria during the summer holidays and Hermione was an ugly muggleborn witch that brewed love potions to ensnare famous wizards. Orion supposedly longed for Viktor's love while Viktor was entrapped by Hermione's wicked seduction plans.

By the way Viktor reddened when he read the article, Orion suspected that Rita might have been right about Viktor's invitation. It only got worse when owls started flying in. Viktor and he received several letters, from concerned witches that urged them to be suspicious about anything they were offered as food or drink. But poor Hermione had it worse. She received a horrible howler from an ill-wisher, which exploded at the Gryffindor table and shrieked insults at her for several minutes for the whole Hall to hear. And an envelope she opened was filled with undiluted bubberpus that caused nasty boils to spring on her fingers. Orion saw her run away from the Hall towards the infirmary, vouching revenge on Rita Skeeter and muttering about how the had woman found out about Viktor.

During his classes, the Slytherins taunted Hermione and Pansy took great pleasure in mocking her every chance she got. Potions was the worst. Snape confiscated the article that Pansy had taken out to mock Hermione with, and he took great relish in reading out the article in front of the class; sneering on the proper sentences that told of Orion's great abilities during the tasks, his charming ways and handsome looks. In the hallways, girls shot him glances and giggled and whispered between themselves. He even got furtive glances from Cho Chang, Cedric's current girlfriend. Which just made him shake his head at the frivolity of some girls. Lezander had taken it with a humorous stride and Calypso kept taunting him about his complicated love life.

Finally, after the last class of the day, McGonagall held Neville and him back in Transfiguration.

"You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock," she told them. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

So at half past eight that night, Orion left Lezander and Calypso in Durmstrang's common room and went downstairs. As he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" he asked Orion as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad," said Orion, thinking about the nifflers that Hagrid had showed them that day during Care about Magical Creatures.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" said Orion, bending to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Neville and Fleur. Orion and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at them as they came nearer. She was still mad at Dumbledore for the Second Task that had put in danger her little sister and she looked depreciatingly at Neville whenever in his company since the boy had attempted and failed to help her sister.

"Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Orion and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less than happy expression on Cedric's face, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Orion looked with interest at the hedges and ventured a guess, "A maze, perhaps?"

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur in disbelief.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hagrid is providing a number of creatures . . . then there will be spells that must be broken ... all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champion who is leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Orion. "Then Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Diggory will enter at the same time . . . then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Orion nodded politely like the other champions.

"Very well. . . if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly. ..."

They began to wend their way out of the growing maze and after a few moments Fleur tapped Orion on the shoulder.

She gave him a smile and said, "Could I 'ave a word?"

"Yes, of course," said Orion, slightly surprised.

Orion and Fleur left the stadium together, but Fleur did not set a course for the castle. Instead, she walked toward the forest near the Beauxbatons carriage.

"What're we going this way for?" said Orion as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.

"So zat we won't be over'eard," said Fleur with a grin, "Enough articles about your love life 'ave been written. I don't think you'll want our conversation to reach the tabloids."

Orion arched an eyebrow wondering what she wanted to discuss. When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock, Fleur stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Orion.

"So… you and Sebastien Valois?" she said with a small smile, "What is zere between you two?"

Orion stared up at Fleur in surprise, "With Sebastien? Nothing of course!"

Fleur laughed, "Come on, Orion. My couzin Arnaud is his best friend. I know you've been swapping letters wiz Sebastien," She winked at him and added, "Not zat I could fault you, he's a great catch; almost all ze girls and half ze boys in France are in love wiz him."

"We're just friends," replied Orion, "I met him at a ball, just once, there's nothing more."

Fleur raised an eyebrow, "He saw you just onze and started writing to you? You must have made quite an imprezzion."

Orion shrugged his shoulders and said noncommittally, "Perhaps. But we are just friends. Why did you want to know?"

"It's quite ze gossip in my circle," said Fleur with a grin, "I've receiv'ed several letters from my friends urging me to find out more about you, to know if you're zerious competition for them."

Orion chuckled, "Then assuage their concerns and tell them that Sebastien is only looking for friendship with me."

Fleur snorted softly, "Friendship indeed! Coming from Sebastien?"

"Do you know him personally?" asked Orion.

"Not much. I've met him once or twice but I know about him from what my couzin and friends tell me," replied Fleur. Then she smiled wickedly and added, "But I can assure you zat what ze French magazines say isn't far from ze truth. Sebastien wouldn't bother to write to you if he didn't want somezing more besides friendship wiz you."

Orion sighed, "Well, that's too bad. I'm not looking for anything else. I like him, he's interesting but-"

"He's more zan interesting," interjected Fleur shaking her hair, "You'd be a fool if you rejected his advances, Orion. He's a flirt, zere's no doubt about zat, but he has always treated his boyfriends wonderfully. And he doesn't cheat when he's in a relationship, which is most unusual for a young French wizard. And accord'ng to Arnaud, Sebastien is now looking for somezing more zerious… you know… wiz him being ze Head of ze Valois… He haz to make a good match."

Orion cocked an eyebrow, "And aren't there good prospects for him in France?"

"Oh, zere are good families," replied Fleur nonchalantly, "But Sebastien haz already dated wizards from ze most important ones. My friends are quite despairing zat he's now looking overseas." Then she added with a grin, "And you're ze Head of one of ze most important families in England. It would be an excellent match for you boz. You're boz very smart, handsome and rich, and your bloodlines are strong and powerful."

"Well –" started to say Orion uncomfortably.

Something moved behind Fleur in the trees, and Orion instinctively grabbed Fleur's arm and pulled her around.

"What iz it?" asked Fleur alarmed.

Orion shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He slipped his hand inside his robes, reaching for his wand. Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Orion didn't recognize him . . . then he realized it was Crouch Sr.; he looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see.

"Wasn't he a judge?" said Fleur, staring at Crouch. "Isn't he wiz ze English Ministry?"

Orion nodded, hesitated for a moment, and then walked slowly toward Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.

"... and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Vagnarov has just sent word there will be ten. . . ."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Orion cautiously, leaving Fleur behind him.

"... and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Vagnarov's made it a round ten ... do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will..."

Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Orion said quietly. "Do you know where you are?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Orion looked around at Fleur, who had followed him into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm.

"What iz wrong wiz him?"

"No idea," Orion muttered.

"Dumbledore!" gasped Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Orion's robes, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Orion's head. "I need... see ... Dumbledore. ..."

"Okay," said Orion with a frown. This was bad news… What had happened to him? Had the Death Eaters done something?

"I've done . . . stupid . . . thing . . ." Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must…tell… Dumbledore…"

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Orion clearly. "Get up and we'll see what we can do."

Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Orion.

"Who ... you?" he whispered.

"I'm a student at the school," said Orion, looking around at Fleur, but she was hanging back, looking extremely nervous.

"You're not... his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Orion, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right," said Orion frowning. This was bad, he felt it; Crouch was going to cause problems if he needed so frantically to speak with Dumbledore.

Crouch was pulling him closer; Orion tried to loosen Crouch's grip on his robes, but it was too strong.

"Warn ... Dumbledore ... Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Orion was there.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.S, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response. ..."

"I'll stay here with him!" Orion said to Fleur. "Go get someone." He needed to get rid of her as soon as possible and assess what to do with Crouch.

"He iz mad," said Fleur doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy Weasley.

"Just go," said Orion, starting to get up, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled Orion back to the ground.

"Don't. . . leave .. . me!" he whispered to Orion, his eyes bulging again. "I... escaped ... must warn . . . must tell... see Dumbledore . . . my fault... all my fault. . . Bertha . . dead ... all my fault. .. my son ... my fault... tell Dumbledore ... the Dark Lord . . . stronger . . . Longbottom ..."

Oh fuck! thought Orion in alarm. Crouch knew about Voldemort's return and apparently about his plans for the Final Task!

He immediately wandlessly silenced Crouch with a surreptitious jerk of his wrist and snapped his head to look at Fleur, "Go find someone now!"

Fleur nodded, "I'll bring Dumblydoor," And she sprinted towards the castle.

Orion grabbed Crouch by his robes and cancelled the silencing spell, "What do you want to say to Dumbledore? If you tell me I'll make sure Dumbledore gets the message."

Crouch's mad eyes spun towards his and he said, "Dumbledore… warn him… the Cup.. Longbottom musn't take the Cup!.. Dark Lord is back!"

Oh Morgana! Crouch left him no choice! He couldn't allow Dumbledore to interrogate Crouch! And there was only one way of silencing Crouch forever. But he couldn't use his wand, it could be checked.

Orion steeled in his resolve and quickly gathered his dark magic and formed a sharp blade made of ice in his left palm. Without thinking about it twice, he slit Crouch's throat.

The wizard's eyes bulged as thick dark red blood gurgled from his deep wound. Orion quickly vanished the blood before it hit the ground and finally Crouch's body fell to the floor, dead.

Orion heard a noise from one side and quickly aimed his wand forwards, tensing in trepidation.

Moody stepped from the shadows and said quietly, "You killed him."

Orion snarled at him, "Yes I did, Barty! You should have taken care of your father yourself!" He quickly dissolved the blade and said urgently, "Dumbledore will be here any minute! We must hide him!"

Moody nodded, brandished his wand and transformed his father's body into a thick wood log and tossed it into the forest.

"Perfect," said Orion curtly, "Now, stun me! Quick!"

The next thing Orion felt was a bolt of energy traveling through his body and he dazedly opened his eyes. He saw Dumbledore crouching by his side. He tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still. Fleur was lingering behind Dumbledore looking very worried.

"He attacked me!" Orion muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "The old madman attacked me! I was looking around to see if Fleur was coming and Crouch attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said.

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "What the - ?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Vagnarov," said Dumbledore. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody -"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here."

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit. "Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker . . . what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch -"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.

"Vagnarov, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Oh yeah . .'. right y'are, Professor. . ." said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest.

Dumbledore inspected Orion and he felt a slight pressure on his mind. Orion inwardly bristled but remained quiet, still wearing a dazed expression on his face while he locked up all his memories about what he had done to Crouch in case his barriers weren't enough. But Dumbledore didn't press on further with his surreptitious Legilimency, surely worried that Orion might detect it. It was illegal to use it without permission from the Wizengamot and Dumbledore would surely get in trouble if it was known that he used it on students.

Neither Dumbledore nor Orion spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Vagnarov was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked worried.

"What is this?" he cried when he saw Orion on the ground and Dumbledore beside him. "What's going on?"

"I was attacked!" said Orion indignantly, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or whatever his name -"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?" said Vagnarov furiously.

"Vulcan," Dumbledore began, but Vagnarov had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid.

"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Longbottom into the tournament, now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences – You're nothing more than a manipulative old bastard!"

Hagrid seized the front of Vagnarov's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree.

"Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Vagnarov gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair.

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted but Vagnarov's eyes flashed in rage and he wandlessly cast a powerful spell that propelled Hagrid into the air.

Hagrid hit a large tree and slid all the way down the trunk. Vagnarov straightened in his impressive height and snarled, "Never dare to touch me again, oaf!" He spun around and addressed Dumbledore seething in anger, "Am I to expect more attacks upon Durmstrang's representatives, Dumbledore?!"

Hagrid shakily stood up and gave Vagnarov a glowering look.

"Kindly escort Miss Delacour to the Beauxbatons carriage, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply.

Hagrid obeyed and took a bewildered Fleur with him, while Vagnarov approached Orion and snapped, "Come with me."

Orion nodded and stood besides him. Before leaving, Vagnarov rounded on Dumbledore and spat, "I will take this to the International Confederation of Wizards, old man! This isn't the last you've heard from me!"

They walked side by side in silence and finally Vagnarov stopped him and said sternly, "I protected you. Now, will you tell me what truly happened?"

Orion didn't waver under Vagnarov's piercing gaze and replied unfazed, "Do you really want to know?"

Vagnarov narrowed his eyes at him and said curtly, "I suppose I don't. But do you know what you are doing, Orion?"

"Yes," snapped Orion impatiently, "I'm doing what needs to be done." He softened his voice and added, "I thank you for your support but I know what I'm doing."

"Do you really?" said Vagnarov quietly, "Take care, Orion."

With that, the wizard swirled around and walked towards his ship. Orion sighed and tiredly went back to his dorm. He knew that what he had done had been necessary. He held no regrets. Besides he had always despised Crouch. Sirius' unfair incarceration had been Crouch's fault. I hadn't been pleasant, to kill Crouch, but it had been necessary. His first kill, thought Orion with a grimace. The first one of many by the way the war seemed to be planned. Orion rubbed his forehead warily. He would learn to steel himself for this kind of situations. He wasn't a child anymore. He had too much on his shoulders and couldn't afford to shy away from killing when it was required.

* * *

"It's going to be boiling in Trelawney's room, she never puts out that fire," said Draco as they started up the staircase toward the silver ladder and the trapdoor, for their last class of the day.

Orion was still tired and wary from what happened last night and he was certain that this class was the last thing he needed right now. He thanked Morgana that he didn't have to take Divination at Durmstrang. A complete waste of time in his opinion.

Draco was quite right. The dimly lit room was swelteringly hot. The fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Orion's head swam as he made his way over to one of the curtained windows. While Professor Trelawney was looking the other way, disentangling her shawl from a lamp, he opened it an inch or so and settled back in his chintz armchair, so that a soft breeze played across his face. It was extremely comfortable. Draco and Lezander had sat with him while Calypso was paired with Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass.

"My dears," said Professor Trelawney, sitting down in her winged armchair in front of the class and peering around at them all with her strangely enlarged eyes, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights..."

She waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was a beautiful thing; each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun, all of them hanging in thin air beneath the glass. Orion watched lazily as Professor Trelawney began to point out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune.

The heavily perfumed fumes washed over him, and the breeze from the window played across his face. He could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain. His eyelids began to droop… He felt so exhausted….

He was flying and flapping his powerful scaled wings… soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, derelict, ivy-covered huge house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower he flew while he breathed fire through his mouth…the wind blowing pleasantly in his face, until he reached a large open window in the upper story of the house and entered. The manor was very elegant and tidy inside… It seemed familiar…With dark green and silver drapes. Now he was flying along a passageway, to a room at the very end . . . through the door he went, into a large room with mahogany furniture… There was a chair with someone seated in front of him. . . . There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair . . . both of them were stirring. . . . One was a huge snake . . . the other was a man ... a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose ... he was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug.

"You are in luck, Wormtail," said a cold voice from the chair, "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."

"My Lord!" gasped Pettigrew on the floor. "My Lord, I am ... I am so pleased . . and so sorry. ..."

Voldmort, thought Orion dazedly, why am I here? How I'm here? I shouldn't be having visions! I always keep my barriers up! Why now-

"Yes, I'm pleased as well," said Voldemort, "Pleased with what the boy did." Pettigrew looked at Voldemort with a frown but Voldemort continued threateningly, "But I'm not pleased with you, Wormtail. Crouch was under your Imperius Curse and you let him escape! Didn't I promise you that your next blunder would be rewarded with a week under Bella's tender mercies?"

"No, please, Master!" whined Pettigrew pathetically.

"Or do you prefer to be fed to Nagini?" said Voldemort coldly as the great snake coiled around Voldemort's chair and flicked her tongue out to taste Petttigrew.

Nagini… He had heard about the snake but had never seen her before. Voldemort seemed to like to keep her well guarded.

Pettigrew sobbed and Voldemort said impassively, "Nagini, you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all... Now, Wormtail, perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you… let me show you before I summon Bella to take you away…."

"My Lord ... no ... I beg you . . ."

Voldemort pointed the tip of his wand towards Pettigrew and said with cold relish, "Crucio!"

Pettigrew screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Orion's ears as the invisible scar on his forehead seared with pain; he was yelling too...Voldemort would hear him, would know he was there…

"Orion! Orion!"

Orion opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with his hands over his face. His invisible scar was still burning so badly that his eyes were watering. The pain had been real. The whole class was standing around him, and Draco was kneeling next to him, looking terrified, while Lezander was looking at him extremely worried but knowing what had happened.

"You all right?" said Lezander softly.

"Of course he isn't!" said Professor Trelawney, looking thoroughly excited. Her great eyes loomed over Orion, gazing at him. "What was it, Black? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Orion lied. He sat up. He could feel himself shaking. He couldn't stop himself from looking around, into the shadows behind him; Voldemort's voice had sounded so close. . . .

"You were screaming and clutching your head!" said Professor Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor! Come now. Black, I have experience in these matters!"

Orion shot her a dark look and said coldly, "I need to go to the hospital wing. It was just a bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" said Professor Trelawney. "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever -"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure!" snapped Orion.

He stood up. The class backed away. They all looked unnerved.

"See you later," Orion muttered to Lezander, and he picked up his bag and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring Professor Trelawney, who was wearing an expression of great frustration, as though she had just been denied a real treat.

When Orion reached the bottom of her stepladder, someone called his name. He turned around and saw Lezander climbing down.

When Lezander reached him he tenderly touched Orion's forehead and said, "It's getting worse?"

Orion sighed, "This was worse than the others and it shouldn't have happened. You know I'm using Occlumency to block them. I think it happened because I've been very tired lately."

Lezander looked at him in concern, "You've been exhausted, not very tired. Can't I help you with whatever you're doing?"

Orion smiled at him, "You can't, but thanks for offering, Lez."

"But you won't tell me where you spend most of your time or what you're up to?" asked Lezander quietly.

"I can't, Lez. No one can know. You must understand," said Orion while pushing away a lock of hair from Lezander's face.

"I understand. I promised to you that I would support you, didn't I?" said Lezander softly, "If you need me, you'll come to me. I won't pressure you to tell me your secrets."

"Thanks," said Orion before pulling Lezander to him and giving him a deep kiss.

When they broke apart Lezander gave him a grin and Orion said, "I have to go meet Dumbledore. He sent word that he wanted to discuss what happened yesterday. I'll look for you after I'm done."

Orion gave Lezander a quick kiss and set off towards Dumbledore's office. When he reached the stone gargoyle, he wondered how he would get pass it. He couldn't use the passwords that Phineas had been giving him. But luckily for him when the gargoyle saw him, it moved to a side to let him in. Orion guessed that Dumbledore had ordered the gargoyle to do that when he arrived.

He hurried through the gap in the walls and stepped onto the foot of a spiral stone staircase, which moved slowly upward as the doors closed behind him, taking him up to a polished oak door with a brass door knocker.

He could hear voices from inside the office. He stepped off the moving staircase and hesitated, listening.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the voice of Cornelius Fudge. "Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's! You only have the word of Miss Delacour saying that Crouch whispered Bertha's name! And that's all she heard. Miss Delacour also said that Crouch seemed insane, he clearly didn't know what he was talking about!"

"And what do you think happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" said Moody's growling voice.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked - more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history - lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere -"

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Or else - well..." Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress - and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless - if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got -"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, just as calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge impatiently.

"No, it's not that," said Moody, "it's just that Black is waiting for us outside the door, Dumbledore."

The door of the office opened.

"Hello, Black," said Moody. "Come in, then."

Orion walked inside. Cornelius Fudge was standing beside Dumbledore's desk, wearing his usual pinstriped cloak and holding his lime-green bowler hat.

"Mr. Black!" said Fudge jovially, moving away from Dumbledore. "How are you? How are your excellent guardians treating you?"

"Very well. The Malfoys are a great family," said Orion with a smile.

"Indeed they are! We were just talking about the night when Mr. Crouch turned up on the grounds," said Fudge. "It was you who found him, was it not?"

"Yes," said Orion, "But the man attacked me as soon as Fleur left. He seemed very unstable, sir."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore triumphantly, "See, Dumbledore, just what I was saying. Crouch clearly attacked this poor boy and then went his merry way."

Dumbledore pierced Orion with his light blue eyes and said, "Orion, if you would be so kind to tell us exactly what happened with Mr. Crouch."

"Well, you already seem to know most of it. I was talking with Fleur when Mr. Crouch came out of the forest," said Orion calmly, "He didn't seem to know where he was. He kept giving orders to someone called Weatherby. In the few instances he was aware of himself, he asked for you. So I told Fleur to get help while I remained with him. A short while after she left, I turned around to look if she was coming and Mr. Crouch attacked me and I knew no more."

"Miss Delacour said Mr. Crouch grabbed you and whispered something to you," said Dumbledore sternly, "What did he say?"

Orion frowned and pulled a thoughtful expression over his face, "Well, it was very difficult to understand him, sir. He was crazed and mumbled incoherently. But the few words that I could discern were your name and that he wanted to speak to you."

Dumbledore slightly narrowed his eyes, "You don't recall anything else? Any other name? Bertha, perhaps?"

"Bertha?" asked Orion in wonder. Then he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I really don't know. I guess that if Fleur heard the name then he could have said it, but I can't be certain."

"See!" said Fudge triumphantly, "The boy didn't hear it! And you can't base all your wild theories just on what Miss Delacour thought see heard, Dumbledore. Now, this boy has been through a terrible ordeal, I'm sure he deserves some rest."

"Perhaps we should take a look around the grounds, Albus," said Moody, "To look for more clues."

"Very well," said Dumbledore. Then he looked at Orion with twinkling eyes and said gently, "You're dismissed, my boy. If you remember anything else please come to see me."

"Of course, Headmaster. I'll try to remember as much as I can." replied Orion politely. He gave a curt nod to Fudge and left the office.

* * *

The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Orion had used all his available time to finish rereading all of Slytherin's journals and the parselmagic books he had selected. He sometimes went into Hogwarts' library to study for his exams at Durmstrang, since he was the only Champion not exempt from the tests. He felt he knew enough without needing to study too hard but it had also given him the chance of meeting Hermione a couple of more times. Their acquaintanceship was still a secret but now Orion couldn't really debate with her in depth because he knew that what he had once proposed to Calypso couldn't be implemented. It was quite clear to him now that muggleborns couldn't be crossed with weaker dark families in order to have dark heirs along the line. But he still discussed with her about dark magic and her ideas had become more open and less prejudiced. Besides that, he had little time for anything else. He kept drinking the Invigorating Draught and he kept apparating into Slytherin's quarters every night. His physical exhaustion was now more apparent than ever but at least he knew that it would all end soon and he had taken the most advantage of the little time he had.

Orion's nerves mounted as June the twenty-fourth drew closer. He knew he could go through the maze and whatever creatures lurked inside without much problems but he was still wary about Voldemort's plans. And he had also decided to use the mayhem Voldemort was preparing to make during the Final Task, to slip into Dumbledore's office. He had found a parsel-spell that would help him with Fawkes and had also learned how to bring down powerful wards. He had everything planned out, but still many things could go wrong. The day of the Final Task was going to be a very busy and tense one for him.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Slytherin table on the morning of the third task. Orion knew that his friends had been alerted by their parents to remain in their dorms during the Final Task and Orion had also told Lezander. Orion had made Calypso promise him that she would stun Lezander or stop him by any means if he attempted to leave their common room.

The post owls appeared, bringing Orion good-luck letters from Kara, Evander, Viktor Vlonski and Sebastien Valois. He saw that the other Champions were also receiving many letters.

As he finished reading Sebastien's letter with a grin, Snape came walking alongside the Slytherin table toward him.

"Black, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," he said coldly.

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Orion, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Black," snapped Snape with a dark scowl. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Snape spun around and left the Hall with his billowing robes. Orion finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Fleur get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Neville slouched off to join them shortly afterward.

When Orion opened the door, he saw Cedric and his parents on one side. He recognized Cedric's father as the wizard that had found Barty's elf during the Quidditch World Cup. Neville was over in a corner, being berated for something by an imposing and stern old witch wearing a really ugly hat with a stuffed vulture on top. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. And there were some other relatives with her as well. Finally he saw Lucius and Narcissa waiting for him in the middle of the room. Narcissa smiled at him and Lucius as always, looked magnificent and impressive.

"I thought you would like to have us here during the day," said Narcissa as soon as Orion reached her side.

Orion warmly smiled at her, "Thank you, Aunt. I'm very glad to see you both."

"We won't be able to attend the Final Task, Orion. I'm currently very busy at the Ministry," said Lucius piercing him with his grey cold eyes, "But we wish you good-luck. I'm certain that you'll do as you're required."

Orion nodded. He caught the message loud and clear. Obey Voldemort's orders or suffer the consequences. He wondered if Lucius would be involved with whatever was going to happen. If the Malfoys wouldn't be staying to watch the Task it was certainly because if Lucius disappeared in the middle of it, it would be suspicious. And Lucius seemed to have an alibi for them at the Ministry.

Narcissa eyed him carefully and said with a small frown, "You don't look too well, my dear. Perhaps I could convince your Headmaster to exempt you from your tests."

"There's no need, Narcissa," said Orion with a sigh, "I'm ready for the tests. I've just been occupied lately. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

Lucius didn't look very convinced and shot him a concerned glance before assuming again his indifferent mask, "Very well. We should fetch Draco and take a turn about the grounds."

"I'm looking forward to this," said Narcissa sending a surreptitious wink towards Orion, "It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to explore Hogwarts again." Then she added in a low conspiratorial whisper, "I can tell you about all the misdeeds Lucius did when we were young and he was less stuck-up."

Orion snorted a laugh while Lucius shot them a suspicious and disapproving look. Orion sent him a smirk and took Narcissa's hand in his, "Let's go find Draco for our adventures, Cissy."

Orion had a very enjoyable morning walking over the sunny grounds with the Malfoys and Draco. Draco kept a running commentary for his father's benefit, putting especial emphasis in all his successful snitch-catches during his Quidditch matches, while Narcissa walked by his side whispering to him about her escapades to the Astronomy Tower with some of the boyfriends she had when she was younger. And true to her word, she included some of the pranks that Lucius and his friends had pulled on Gryffindor House. Of course, Lucius' pranks were very different to what Sirius and the Marauders had ever done. But nonetheless, it made him laugh when Narcissa divulged that Lucius had rendered unconscious for a month a Gryffindor boy that had laughed at his long hair.

Orion and Draco showed them the Beauxbatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Lucius was intrigued by the Whomping Willow, which had been planted after he had left school, while Narcissa had been interested in the Beauxbatons carriage. They returned to the castle for lunch and whiled away the afternoon with a long walk around the castle. The Malfoys left when Draco and Orion returned to the Great Hall for the evening feast.

Ludo Bagman and Cornelius Fudge had joined the staff table now. Bagman looked quite cheerful, but Cornelius Fudge, who was sitting next to Madame Maxime, looked stern and was not talking. Madame Maxime was concentrating on her plate, and Orion thought her eyes looked red. Hagrid kept glancing along the table at her. There were more courses than usual, but Orion, who was starting to feel nervous now, didn't eat much. As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Orion got up. His Slytherin friends and Durmstrang fellows all along the table were applauding him. Lezander urgently kissed him and asked him to be careful. Calypso wished him good-luck before grabbing Lezander to pull him away with her towards their dorm. Orion shot her a glance and she nodded her head, letting him understand that they would remain safe in their dorm. Draco pulled him into a hug, whispering to him to get out of the way when things started, and then he and his Slytherin friends trudged back to their common room.

Orion headed off out of the Great Hall with Cedric, Fleur, and Neville. They walked onto the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Moody, McGonagall, and Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

The professors walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, "Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with ninety-five points - Mr. Orion Black of Durmstrang Institute!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "Tied in second place, with eighty points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Neville Longbottom, both of Hogwarts School!" Thunderous applause from the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" More applause and cheers.

"So ... on my whistle, Mr. Black!" said Bagman joyfully. "Three - two - one -"

Bagman gave a short blast on his whistle and Orion hurried forward into the maze.


	28. Final Task & Snape

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers!

Several of you are confused as to why LV and Orion are powerful if they are halfbloods, so I'm going to use Cheshire's review to answer that since she hit it on the spot: LV and Orion can be so powerful as halfbloods because their families have only mixed with muggle-blood once (both the Gaunts and the Blacks were 100 purebloods before that), and the substantial weakening of magic comes after a few more generations of crossings. But more will be understood later on, not everything is at is seems.

Voldemort knows that Orion killed Crouch and he was very pleased by it. This was shown in Orion's vision. Voldemort refered to him as "boy" while Petigrew frowned when Voldemort said he was pleased that the boy had killed Crouch.

* * *

**Chapter 29 **

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Orion felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, "Lumos."

He had the Death and Life wand with him since he didn't want to leave Lezander unprotected without his wand. But he doubted if anyone would notice. So far no one had suspected anything about him carrying Lez's wand during the Tasks.

After about fifty yards, he reached a fork. Orion stood undecided. What was he expected to do? Should he attempt to find the Cup or just wonder around until everything ended? Well, he needed to stop anyone else from taking the Cup before Longbottom did and besides, he wanted to know what was going to happen to Neville. So he should reach the Cup as quickly as he could and then asses his next move.

He took the left path as he heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Cedric and Neville had entered the maze. Orion sped up. His chosen path seemed completely deserted. He turned right, and hurried on, holding his wand high over his head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.

Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside. Orion kept looking behind him. The old feeling that he was being watched was upon him. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. He reached a second fork.

"Point Me," he whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and according to his calculation he needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best he could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when Orion reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. Orion didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Cedric, who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side.

Cedric looked severely shaken. The sleeve of his robe was smoking.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he hissed. "They're enormous - I only just got away!"

Cedric shook his head and dived out of sight, along another path. Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Orion hurried off again. Then, as he turned a corner, he saw ... a Dementor gliding toward him. Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Orion could hear its rattling breath; he felt clammy coldness stealing over him, but knew what he had to do...

He summoned the happiest thought he could, concentrated with all his might on the thought of getting out of the maze and celebrating with Lezander and Calypso, raised his wand, and cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver Phoenix and Basilisk shot from the end of Orion's wand and launched toward the Dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes. . . . Orion frowned, Dementors didn't stumble!

Just as he realized this, the Dementor turned into Lezander. His pale blue eyes were empty and he had several deep wounds bleeding profusely from his face and body. Lezander reached out to touch him and said in an eerie voice as blood gurgled from his throat, "I loved you and you betrayed me. You let me die. It's your fault… my death is your fault… No one will ever love you as I did… "

"No!" screamed Orion looking horrified at Lezander. He stretched out a hand and grabbed Lezander's cold arm, "No, Lez! I would never betray you! I would never let you die!"

Lezander suddenly dropped to the ground and turned into Calypso. Her dark glassy eyes were lifeless. She was dead. Crack! Draco's body was now on the ground… Crack! Remus dead… Crack! Tom's mangled lifeless corpse…

"No!" shrieked Orion in despair, "You're not real! You're not dead! Tom!" He shook his head and shouted, "You're a boggart!"

Orion brandished his wand and yelled desperately, "Riddikulus!"

His spell shot from his wand and struck Tom's chest. There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke.

Orion heaved great pants of air and felt warmth surrounding him. His silver Phoenix was embracing him from behind with its large wings while his Basilisk was coiled around them both. He felt strength returning to him. He felt safe. Then the patroni disappeared in a puff of silver mist.

Orion wished they could have stayed…but he moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, his wand held high once more. Left ... right... left again . . . Twice he found himself facing dead ends. He did the Four-Point Spell again and found that he was going too far east. He turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of him.

Orion approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. He wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way.

"Reducio!" he said.

The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. He supposed he should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects. What would happen if he walked through the mist? Was it worth chancing it, or should he double back?

He was still hesitating when a scream shattered the silence.

"Fleur?" Orion yelled.

There was silence. He stared all around him. What had happened to her? Her scream seemed to have come from somewhere ahead. He took a deep breath and ran through the enchanted mist.

The world turned upside down. Orion was hanging from the ground, with his hair on end, his upturn robes reaching the darkening sky. It felt as though his feet were glued to the grass, which had now become the ceiling. Below him the dark, star-spangled heavens stretched endlessly. He felt as though if he tried to move one of his feet, he would fall away from the earth completely. Think, he told himself, as all the blood rushed to his head, think. . .

But he couldn't remember any spell designed to combat a sudden reversal of ground and sky. Did he dare move his foot? He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He shut his eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the view of endless space below him, and pulled his right foot as hard as he could away from the grassy ceiling.

Immediately, the world righted itself. Orion fell forward onto his knees onto the wonderfully solid ground. He felt temporarily limp with shock. He took a deep, steadying breath, then got up again and hurried forward, looking back over his shoulder as he ran away from the golden mist, which twinkled innocently at him in the moonlight.

He paused at a junction of two paths and looked around for some sign of Fleur. He was sure it had been she who had screamed. What had she met? Was she all right? There was no sign of red sparks - did that mean she had got herself out of trouble, or was she in such trouble that she couldn't reach her wand? Orion took the right fork with a feeling of increasing unease . . . but at the same time, he couldn't help thinking. One champion down. . . one less to prevent from taking the Cup.

The Cup had to be somewhere close by, and it sounded as though Fleur was no longer in the running. He met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice he took the same wrong turning. Finally, he found a new route and started to jog along it, his wandlight waving, making his shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls.

Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Cedric was right - it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Orion's wand, which he pointed at it.

"Lacer seorsum!" yelled Orion.

The dark spell hit the skrewt's sting and it was immediately torn apart. The shredded pieces of the sting splat on the ground mixed with the creature's thick spurting blood. The creature let out a horrible shriek of pain and suddenly snapped one of its pincers at Orion.

Orion ducked just in time and the skrewt instantly flew forward toward him.

"Excorio flagello!" Orion shouted.

The dark spell hit the skrewt's armor this time and it savagely flayed the creature's body. Black thick blood erupted from the deep mortal wounds and with a last screech the skrewt's body flattened against the ground, dead.

Panting, Orion pushed himself away from it and ran, hard, in the opposite direction. He took a left path and hit a dead end, a right, and hit another; forcing himself to stop, heart hammering, he performed the Four-Point Spell again, backtracked, and chose a path that would take him northwest. He had been hurrying along the new path for a few minutes, when he heard something in the path running parallel to his own that made him stop dead.

"What are you doing?" yelled Cedric's voice. "What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

And then Orion heard Fleur's voice.

"Crucio!"

The air was suddenly full of Cedric's yells. Alarmed, Orion began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into Cedric's. When none appeared, he cast a powerful Reductor Curse that burned a large hole in the hedge through which Orion forced his leg, kicking at the thick brambles and branches until they broke and made an opening; he struggled through it, tearing his robes, and looking to his right, saw Cedric jerking and twitching on the ground, Fleur standing over him.

Orion pulled himself up and pointed his wand at Fleur just as she looked up. Her eyes were glazed over and then Orion realized… she was under the Imperius Curse! It must have been Moody who cast it on her. Dammit! There was no reason to torture Cedric!

Fleur turned and began to run.

"Stupefy!" Orion yelled.

The spell hit Fleur in the back; she stopped dead in her tracks, fell forward, and lay motionless, facedown in the grass. Orion dashed over to Cedric, who had stopped twitching and was lying there panting, his hands over his face.

"Are you all right?" Orion said quietly, grabbing Cedric's arm.

"Yeah," panted Cedric. "Yeah ... I don't believe it... she crept up behind me… I heard her, I turned around, and she had her wand on me. . . ."

Cedric got up. He was still shaking. He and Orion looked down at Fleur.

"I can't believe this ... I thought she was all right," Cedric said, staring at Fleur.

"Did you hear her scream earlier?" said Orion.

"Yeah," said Cedric. "I thought she must have sent sparkles. I thought she was out of the competition."

"She must have gotten away from whatever made her scream," said Orion.

"Should we leave her here?" Cedric muttered.

"No," said Orion. "I reckon we should send up red sparks. Someone'll come and collect her . . . otherwise some creature could hurt her."

"She'd deserve it," Cedric said bitterly.

Orion grabbed Cedric's arm and said sternly, "No, Cedric. She wasn't herself. She didn't crucio you on purpose. I think she must have been under some spell."

Cedric looked at him in alarm, "Which spell? Who cast it on her?"

"I don't know," said Orion with a shrug of shoulders.

Cedric sighed and raised his wand and shot a shower of red sparks into the air, which hovered high above Fleur, marking the spot where she lay.

Orion and Cedric stood there in the darkness for a moment, looking around them.

Then Cedric said, "Well... I s'pose we'd better go on. . . ."

"Yeah" said Orion. "Yeah… right…"

It was an odd moment. Orion knew that he had to stop Cedric from taking the Cup but on the other hand he didn't want to harm him. He guessed that it was best if they parted ways now. He'd find a way to stop Cedric if he ever got near the Cup.

The two of them proceeded up the dark path without speaking, then Orion turned left, and Cedric right. Cedric's footsteps soon died away.

Orion moved on, continuing to use the Four-Point Spell, making sure he was moving in the right direction. He wondered where Longbottom was. Moody must be helping him surreptitiously somehow. Orion's desire to reach the Cup first was now burning stronger than ever... He sped up.

Every so often he hit more dead ends, but the increasing darkness made him feel sure he was getting near the heart of the maze. Then, as he strode down a long, straight path, he saw movement once again, and his beam of wandlight hit an extraordinary creature, one which he had only seen in picture form, in his Monster Book of Monsters.

It was a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Orion as he approached. He raised his wand, hesitating. She was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking his progress.

Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice, "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"Alright, so you'll let me pass when I solve your riddle, right?" asked Orion impatiently.

She smiled at him, continuing to pace. "Answer on your first guess - I let you pass. Answer wrongly - I attack. Remain silent - I will let you walk away from me unscathed but it will lead you away from the Cup."

"Okay," he said. "Can I hear the riddle?"

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

"It can be seen

It can't be hold

If you put it in a barrel

It would make it lighter

But light it doesn't have

It ends with the beginning of eternity

The end of time and space

The beginning of every end

And the end of every place"

Orion gaped at her.

"Could I have it again . . . more slowly?" he asked tentatively.

She blinked at him, smiled, and repeated the riddle.

"The riddle has two parts, right?" Orion asked thoughtfully, "The first phrases indicate its properties while the last ones are a play of words indicating a letter, correct?"

She merely smiled her mysterious smile. Orion took that for a "yes." Orion cast his mind around. The easiest to resolve were the last phrases. They had to refer to a letter, the last letter of the answer. It ends with the beginning of eternity…. The end of space… Right! The letter 'E' of course!

"So something that ends with 'E'," Orion muttered, staring at her, "which doesn't have light but makes things lighter…"

"Hole!" said Orion suddenly, "It's a hole!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass.

"Thanks!" said Orion, and he dashed forward.

He had to be close now, he had to be. ... His wand was telling him he was bang on course….Orion broke into a run. He had a choice of paths up ahead. "Point Me!" he whispered again to his wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. He dashed up this one and saw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Suddenly a dark figure hurtled out onto the path in front of him. It was Neville! At last!

Neville was sprinting as fast as he could toward the Cup, and Orion sighed in relief. Then Orion saw something immense over a hedge to his left, moving quickly along a path that intersected with his own; it was moving so fast that Neville was about to run into it, and Neville, his eyes on the cup, had not seen it.

"Neville!" Orion bellowed. "On your left!"

Neville looked around just in time to hurl himself past the thing and avoid colliding with it, but in his haste, he tripped. Orion saw Neville's wand fly out of his hand as a gigantic spider stepped into the path and began to bear down upon Neville.

Damn it! Could the boy be clumsier?!

"Stupefy!" someone yelled; the spell hit the spider's gigantic, hairy black body, but for all the good it did, he might as well have thrown a stone at it; the spider jerked, scuttled around.

Cedric had appeared suddenly and had cast the useless spell on the spider, now it was running at Cedric instead.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" shouted Cedric while Neville was gathering himself from the ground, looking around for his wand.

But it was no use - the spider was either so large, or so magical, that the spells were doing no more than aggravating it. Orion didn't have time to help Cedric before the razor-sharp pincers were upon the older boy. Cedric was lifted into the air in its front legs; struggling madly, trying to kick it; his leg connected with the pincers and the next moment Cedric was screaming in excruciating pain.

"Stupefy!" yelled Neville when he found his wand.

"No, that doesn't work!" screamed Orion at Neville, "I can't stop the spider unless Cedric gets out of the way! Cast Expelliarmus on it while I cast another spell! Quick!"

Neville obeyed and cast the Disarming Spell when the spider opened its pincers once more. It made the spider stop its pincers and drop Cedric, but that meant that the boy fell twelve feet onto his already injured leg, which crumpled beneath him.

Without pausing, Orion aimed his wand at the spider and yelled, "Flagello ferito!"

A whip-like stream of red light shot from his wand and curled around the spider's huge body. The spider keeled over sideways, flattening a nearby hedge, and strewing the path with a tangle of hairy legs. It screeched in agony as the spell tightened around it, burning the creature and cutting its air supply. It twitched once more before dying.

"Cedric!" shouted Orion running towards the boy, "You all right? Did it fall on you?"

"No," called back Cedric, panting.

Orion looked down at Cedric's leg. It was bleeding freely. He could see some sort of thick, gluey secretion from the spider's pincers on the older boy's torn robes.

Cedric tried to get up, but his leg was shaking badly and did not want to support his weight. He leaned against the hedge, gasping for breath.

Neville came up to them and said to Orion horrified, "You killed it! With a dark spell!"

Orion rounded on him and snapped, "It would have torn Cedric to pieces! What did you expect me to do? Serenade to it until it fell asleep? It was the only way to stop it!"

"Orion is right," said Cedric still panting, "It was the only way." Then he addressed Orion, "Thanks for that."

"No problem," replied Orion.

They were standing feet from the Triwizard Cup, which was gleaming behind them.

Cedric tried to take a step away from the hedge that supported him but his injured leg soon gave way under him. Orion caught him by the waist before he hit the ground.

Cedric shook his head and said looking at them, "I can't make it. You should run to see who gets to the Cup first."

Neville turned to look at the Cup and shot it a longing glance.

"Take it, Neville," said Orion, "I'll stay with Cedric. We can't leave him like this alone. Something else could spring at him."

Cedric looked down at him and said, "Don't be a fool, Orion. I can defend myself. You should race Neville for it."

"You can't even walk, Cedric!" snapped Orion, "This maze is filled with creatures. How will you defend yourself against a skrewt if you can't even take a step without keeling over? Besides, the sooner Neville gets the Cup the sooner we will leave this place!"

"Are you certain?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"Yes," said Orion irritably, "I want this Task to end as soon as possible so that we can all leave and lie down for a rest. So just go and take the bloody thing!"

Neville shot them a last glance before sprinting towards the Cup. Cedric moved his arm over Orion's shoulders to stand up better and they both watched as Neville got closer to the Cup. Orion just wanted this to end. He didn't know what would happen to Neville once he touched the Cup. Probably would be cursed with a very nasty dark spell or something like that, just to remind Dumbledore that his Savior wasn't safe. Orion frowned. But the Death Eaters had to be involved in some way, didn't they? It couldn't just be a simple curse then. Was it something even worse? Neville's death? Orion hesitated for a second, torn between yelling at Neville to stop or just remain silent and let Voldemort's plan unfold.

He didn't have the time to make up his mind when he saw Neville grasping the Cup's handle.

Instantly, a bright green sphere covered Neville and Orion gasped in horror when he saw Neville's face turning gaunter and thinner; his hair started graying and his body soon started losing mass. Cedric screamed as they watched Neville's life force being sucked by the Cup. Orion tightened his arm around Cedric's waist when the older boy made a move to step forwards. Orion stood petrified watching Neville's skin shriveling and tightening on the body that was rapidly becoming skeletal. As soon as Neville's body slacked and dropped to the ground, still holding the Cup, the eerie green sphere exploded, and from it, numerous figures sprang out.

Orion's jaw fell when he saw about ten Death Eaters standing over Neville's body. But they weren't dressed with their Death Eater garments. Just with hoods that covered their faces and robes of different dark colors. The Cup must have been a reversed portkey! Somehow based on life-sacrifice! He had never heard of such a thing before! But why weren't they wearing their Death Eater uniforms? Of course! They wanted to attack but not to give clues that they were under Voldemort's command. Fudge was here after all, if he saw wizards attacking dressed as Death Eaters it would prove that someone was leading them. Voldemort still didn't want Fudge to know. And knowing Fudge, not even this attack would make him accept that Voldemort was back without more conclusive evidence. But Dumbledore would certainly know who it was that had ordered the attack. It was brilliant. It would turn Fudge and Dumbledore against each other.

Orion looked up at Cedric. He had a terrified expression on his face and he was shaking badly. What should he do with Cedric? He couldn't let the Death Eaters kill him!

Soon the Death Eaters saw them and began to move towards them. Orion aimed his wand forwards, uncertain of what to do.

One of the Death Eaters strode to them and said mocking sing-song, "What is this? Two little school boys lost in a little maze? Wanna play a little game?"

Orion recognized her voice instantly. It was Bella! But she was acting as if she didn't know him; surely on Voldemort's orders to not give him away.

She aimed her wand at Cedric and said gleefully, "Perhaps I should start with the older one. Quite handsome too. Such a pity…"

She jerked her wand forwards and spat in a strong voice, "Avada Kedav-"

"No!" shrieked Orion while he pushed Cedric to the ground and shot a stunner towards Bellatrix.

The green beam flashed above their heads and Cedric screamed in pain as they both hit the hard ground.

Bellatrix had easily blocked his stunner and Orion quickly stood up between her and Cedric, who still lay on the ground clutching in pain his injured leg. Orion had the suspicion that it had been broken during the fall.

"What are you doing, little boy?" snarled Bellatrix, "Get out of the way!"

"I won't!" spat Orion adamantly.

He couldn't say more without incriminating himself. With a quick jerk of his left hand he wandlessly stunned Cedric while he aimed his wand at Bella. Being certain that Cedric was unconscious, he said sternly, "There's no need to kill him now, Bella! He's stunned. Go about your business."

"You dare stop me from killing this disgusting muggle-lover?!" she shrieked wrathfully.

Orion narrowed her eyes at her and replied furiously, "Yes! I won't allow you to kill him. It's completely unnecessary!"

"Bella!" said Rosier coming towards them, "What the fuck are you doing? We don't have much time. Let's go!"

Bellatrix jerked her wand towards Orion and spat hatefully, "He's protecting a light wizard!"

Then she addressed Orion and sneered, "I should crucio you for your impertinence, little nephew!"

"Then I would curse you back and we would be wasting time!" snapped Orion impatiently, "Do whatever you have to do and leave this place!"

Their row was interrupted when Lucius approached them levitating Neville's body.

He looked at Bella coldly and said irritably, "Here, do what the Dark Lord asked so that we can launch the attack."

Bellatrix shot Orion a nasty look before turning around and aiming her wand at Neville's body, "Divesto!"

All the clothes on Neville vanished into thin air and Bella said, "Ensis atra!"

Her wand's tip glowed in a deep red hue while she moved it over Neville's chest; cutting into his shriveled flesh crimson glowing letters. When she finished it could clearly be read: "No more Saviors left, Dumbledore."

Her finishing touch made Orion's blood turn cold. With special care and relish, Bellatrix carved a lightning-shaped scar on Neville's forehead.

Rosier aimed his wand at the body and yelled, "Corpus mobiliata!"

Neville's body flew over them as Rosier directed it in the air with his wand. Orion saw the body flying over the maze in direction of the stands. Terrified screams coming from the spectators of the Task soon broke the silence in the maze and Rosier flicked his wand to make Neville's body remain suspended in mid air above the stands.

Lucius turned to Orion and said sternly, "You must leave now, go back to your dorm."

"What are you going to do?!" asked Orion frantically.

"We will launch a quick attack on the spectators before portkeying away," replied Lucius curtly.

"But Dumbledore is there!" said Orion worriedly.

Lucius smirked at him, "He'll be avoided. The mayhem has already started; he won't have the time to protect everyone, much less fight us. Now leave!"

Orion nodded but Bella rounded on him and snapped pointing at Cedric, "What about him?"

"I'm taking him with me!" snarled Orion.

The other Death Eaters had already cast a spell that allowed them to fly fast over the ground in the midst of a dark swirling wind. They were headed directly towards the entrance of the maze.

Bella sneered at him before flying away, saying in a sing-song, "The Dark Lord won't be happy with your interference, little nephew."

Orion rubbed his forehead tiredly when he was left alone with Cedric. Orion sighed; it was too bad that he couldn't apparate having Cedric with him. He grabbed Cedric by the waist and cast the same spell the Death Eaters had used. Aiming his wand to himself he said, "Nigris mobil ventus!"

Soon he was enveloped in the black wind and clutching Cedric tightly against him he pointed his wand towards the direction he wanted to fly. His feet left the ground immediately and he sped through the air. The hedges flashed by and after several minutes he cancelled the spell just before reaching the entrance. The screams and noise of running people rang loud in his ears. He gently laid Cedric on the ground and said, "Ennervate!"

Cedric woke up with a jerk and said with frantic eyes, "What happened? Where are we?"

"You're safe. By sheer luck I managed to get us away from them," replied Orion quietly, "They are attacking but if you remain here you'll be safe. We are a few feet away from the maze's entrance."

Cedric tried to stand up while he said, "My parents are in the crowd! I must help them!" He screamed in pain when his injured leg buckled.

"You'll stay here or I'll stun you!" snapped Orion, "You can't move anyways. And I must leave."

"Where are you going?" asked Cedric desperately.

"You're not the only one who has loved ones in the crowd, Cedric!" said Orion impatiently, "I have to leave!"

Cedric nodded in understanding but then added pleadingly, "Please, my parents… if you see them, help them!"

Orion quickly left without replying. He had no intention of getting involved in the fight that was currently going on. He had more important matters to take care of.

There were running people and crying children everywhere. Some professors and parents were trying to gather the children and take them back into the castle while few others fought the Death Eaters. Neville's boy was still floating high above in the air and he saw Dumbledore casting spells to create protective shields for the students in case any stray spells hit them. Dumbledore didn't even have the time to fight against the Death Eaters but his magical aura was very impressive and his face was stern and unforgiving – his eyes weren't twinkling anymore. Orion thought that this is how the old man must have looked like when he had dueled against Grindelwald.

Orion entered the disorderly crowd and quickly cast the parsel-invisibility spell on himself. Once he was invisible he quickly concentrated and apparated straight in front of the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wand!" snapped Orion.

The gargoyle immediately jumped to a side and allowed him access. Orion quickly climbed the rotating stairs and cast a spell to open the door of Dumbledore's office.

As soon as he stepped into the room he closed the door with another spell and then moved his wand, creating a complex design in the air and said, "Helato retrato!"

Instantly, all the portraits froze in their frames and then Orion saw Fawkes standing on its perch, moving its beautiful red and golden head, squinting to see who the perpetrator was.

Orion aimed his wand to his eyes and hissed, "_Occulum basilissum!_"

He blinked his eyelids over his eyes, which he knew were of an intense yellow color. Basilisk eyes now in his face. It was a crafty human transformation spell he had found in Slytherin's parsel-magic books. He pointed at his eyes again and quickly cancelled the parsel-invisibility spell on them, leaving the rest of his face and body still invisible.

As soon as Fawkes' eyes met his, the grand gorgeous bird shrieked and was consumed in a ball of fire. It would have killed anyone else, but Phoenixes were immortal, so the basilisk's gaze had only forced Fawkes into a Burning, restarting its life-death cycle.

While Fawkes was being consumed in its own fire, Orion cancelled the transformation in his eyes and reapplied the invisibility on them. He quickly went behind Dumbledore's desk and slowly moved his left palm over the top drawer. He could feel the magic of several powerful wards locking it.

Orion quickly started casting numerous spells and slowly the wards started breaking down one by one. After what seemed like ages, there was a final 'click' when the last ward was brought down.

He spelled the drawer open and pointed his wand at it while saying, "Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

Something zoomed from the drawer and he deftly snatched it with his left hand. He felt the silky material and quickly pocketed it in the large inner pocket of his robes. Careful to not touch anything - after all, fingertips could be found and matched by magical means -he cast a spell to close the drawer.

He started warding the drawer again with all the wards he could remember having dismantled and after a while he was done. He turned around and stood in front of a black cabinet full of books. He used his wand's tip to partially pull the "Greatests Headmasters of Hogwarts" and immediately the cabinet's door opened and revealed a tall stone basin.

It had odd carvings around the edges: runes and symbols, some of which Orion recognized. A silvery light was coming from the pensieve and he watched for a moment the bright whitish silver memories moving ceaselessly. The surface was ruffled like water beneath wind and the memories, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly.

Orion broke from his observance and quickly conjured two glass flasks. He laid spell upon spell on them, to give them the characteristics necessary to hold and protect memories, just like Master Selvans had taught them. He held the two small flasks in his left palm and touched the silvery liquid surface with his wand's tip. He would duplicate the memories on the very surface, since those were the ones that Dumbledore had most recently reviewed. He cast the spell quietly and a silvery liquid strand soon formed; a duplicate of the first memory. With his wand's tip he pushed the memory inside the first flask. He did the same again and when he was done he pocketed the flasks.

He was about to conjure more flasks when he heard the stairs rotating. In alarm, he spelled the cabinet's doors closed and pushed the book back into its place with his wand. And with a flick of his wand unfroze the portraits.

Then he quickly slashed the air with his wand while he said, "Vanquio Meuprintus!"

A great white light shot from his wand and like a mantle, it covered every object in the room; vanishing all traces of his spells and magical signature.

The door opened with a bang and Orion immediately crouched in a corner. He was still under his parsel-invisibility. He wouldn't be seen but he could still be heard. And he couldn't cast anymore spells on himself; Dumbledore would surely feel the magic of any spell being cast near him even if they were nonverbal and wandless.

Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape and McGonagall had entered the office arguing among themselves.

"You saw Mr. Longbottom's body, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "You heard Mr. Diggory's account of what had happened."

"The message means nothing! Why would it say that Mr. Longbottom was a Savior? It was just the work of some raving lunatic!" blustered Fudge. "The lightning-shaped scar was a mock. And the attackers weren't even Death Eaters! Did they cast the Dark Mark? No! Were they wearing Death Eater robes and masks? No! So you can't seriously believe that the rogue attackers were doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions! He's been dead for more than a decade!"

"Lord Voldemort is behind this attack, Cornelius," Dumbledore said sternly. "I believe Lord Voldemort was restored to his body some time ago. He's back to his full strength again. "

Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore.

"You-Know-Who . . . returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore ..."

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "some people recognized a few of the attackers. They were Death Eaters and therefore they are being led by Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy's hair was seen under his hood and someone saw Macnair's face- "

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family - donations to excellent causes – Macnair! Also cleared and working for the Ministry! People are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!"

"The breakout of Azkaban a while ago, Crouch and Bertha Jorkins' disappearance, they all clearly indicate You-Know-Who's return!" interjected McGonagall angrily.

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge ignoring her, with a slight smile dawning on his face, "you - you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who is back? Come now, come now . . . certainly, some of the attackers could have believed themselves to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders – clearly deranged, Dumbledore ..."

"When Neville touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he lost his life so that the attackers could portkey inside Hogwarts, bypassing its powerful wards," said Dumbledore steadily. "I know not what dark spell was cast on the Cup but only one wizard has the ability to create such an atrocious spell. And that wizard is Lord Voldemort."

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and once again, he seemed to radiate that indefinable sense of power that Orion had felt when Dumbledore was protecting the students, "When the Death Eaters portkeyed away, Alastor Moody disappeared. Professor McGonagall went to look for him in his office under my orders and she found the real Alastor Moody imprisoned in his magical trunk. Alastor is currently at the infirmary but he clearly told Professor McGonagall that it was Barty Crouch Jr. who had been taking polyjuice all this time to trick us. And Crouch Jr. gleefully told him of his Master's return! It was Crouch Jr. who had access to the Triwizard Cup and who cast an Imperius Curse on Miss Delacour. All of this under Lord Voldemort's command!"

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"What is this now, Dumbledore?" said Fudge disbelievingly, "Now you have the insane belief that Crouch Jr. rose back from the dead! That wizard died years ago in Azkaban! His body was buried! If what you say is true, and the real Alastor Moody says someone impersonated him – and you can't trust the word of that paranoid crazed old wizard – then it must have been some random lunatic that believed that You-Know-Who resurrected from the dead! But he is not back!"

"You fool!" McGonagall cried. "Neville Longbottom! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "And Crouch hasn't been found! We don't know if he's dead! It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors -"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have Lord Voldemort's most dangerous allies guarding Azkaban. Creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters already returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.

"The second step you must take - and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, "is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked, finding his tongue again. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You - you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants - people hate them, Dumbledore - end of my career -"

"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, the aura of power around him palpable, his eyes blazing once more, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! I tell you now- take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act - and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad . . ."

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I - I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands.

Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be ..."

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been clear all this year and the last."

Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around and strode back towards Dumbledore's desk.

"The winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Dumbledore's desk. "One thousand Galleons. Give it to whom you like. There won't be a presentation ceremony, under the circumstances ..."

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group standing in front of Orion.

"There is work to be done," he said. "Minerva... please contact Arthur Weasley and notify him that Cornelius will not support us. Tell him to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius. Tell him what has happened and that I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry -"

McGoganall nodded and Dumbledore added, ""I also want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also - if she will consent to come - Madame Maxime. And send word to Order members that we'll be having a gathering tomorrow at Headquarters."

McGonagall nodded once more and left without a word.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and said quietly, "What now, Albus? Longbottom is dead-"

"There's hope yet, Severus" said Dumbledore with a twinkle of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" said Snape with a frown.

Dumbledore ignored the question and said, "Return to him as soon as possible. I'm sure he'll be summoning all of you to celebrate this attack-"

A chirp interrupted Dumbledore and he spun around to look at Fawkes' perch. Dumbledore frowned when he noticed the pile of ash with Fawkes' small bald head peeking out of it.

"What? It's too soon – " started muttering Dumbledore.

Orion instantly sprung from his corner and made a dash to the door while Dumbledore yelled, "Lockdown!"

Orion ran to the closing door and slipped through it just as it was closing. He took a step down the stairs but was abruptly halted. Orion frantically pulled at the small edge of his robe that had been caught by the closed door. He could hear Dumbledore's and Snape's hasty steps as they approached the door on the other side.

He quickly severed the small piece of caught robe with a spell and jumped down the stairs. He heard Dumbledore and Snape now running after him, yelling him to stop.

Orion panted as he made it out of the rotating stairs and into the hallway. Dumbledore and Snape were gaining distance on him. He felt his body too tired, too weak... But he kept on running. Spells shot above his head and he ducked to a side.

Immediately Snape and Dumbledore reached where he was. Dumbledore looked around and said thunderously, "Reveal yourself!"

Orion didn't dare to even blink. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop his noisy breathing. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and he was frantically thinking of ways of getting out of this mess.

"We know you're here!" snapped Snape with a furious expression on his face, "If you come out now your punishment will be more lenient! If not, we'll hand you to the Aurors right away!"

Just when Snape was about to cast a spell, Orion finally realized his stupidity and immediately squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated hard. He instantly apparated into a bathroom stall in his dorm.

Orion exhaustedly dropped on the seat and still panting hard, he cleaned the sweat from his forehead with his robe's sleeve.

After regaining his breath, he cancelled his invisibility and removed the Invisibility Cloak and the two flasks from his pockets and carefully laid them on the floor. Then, he removed his torn robe and lifted the seat of the toilet. He placed the robe inside and said, "Incinerus!"

The robes turned to ashes and sunk into the water of the toilet. Orion flushed it and sighed in relief. Thanking that he had wore an indistinct black robe for the Final Task. It could be possible that the parsel-invisibility wouldn't last for long on the torn piece of his robe, but now Dumbledore wouldn't be able to match it with his robe if he ordered the house-elves to find a torn robe among the student's possessions.

Orion picked up his treasures from the floor. After ascertaining that the bathroom was empty, he left the stall and splashed some water on his face. He protected the flasks with the Invisibility Cloak and entered his dorm.

Instantly Lezander jumped from his bed and yelled, "Orion! You're here!"

Lezander and the others approached him. It seemed that all the boys from Durmstrang were there.

Krum looked at him and said with concern, "Vhere have you been? Vhat happened to you?"

"I managed to get out of the fray by casting a disillusionment charm on myself. I've been here for a while. It's just that I went straight to the bathroom. I needed to rest and be alone for a while. You didn't see me because I was still under the charm," said Orion trying to sound convincing.

Lezander shot him a suspicious look but Orion halted any questions by saying worriedly, "What happened to you?" Then he looked at Krum and added, "Were you there during the Task? When did you return?"

"I vas," said Krum with a dark expression, "The professors managed to escort all the students back into the castle. No one died but there vere several vounded. The attackers fled and none were captured."

Orion inwardly sighed in relief. He looked around the room and asked, "And the rest? Where is Calypso?"

"She's waiting for you in the common room," said Lezander quickly.

"Okay," replied Orion, "Let's go see her."

"Vait," said Krum, "You haven't told us vhat happened to you during the task."

"I'll tell you when we are all together so that I don't have to repeat myself," retorted Orion.

Krum nodded and Orion went to his trunk and left the Invisibility Cloak, which covered the flasks, inside, while he took out a robe and threw it over his shirt. After, they all went into the common room. Upon seeing him, Calypso flung herself to Orion, hugging him tightly.

"I've been so worried for you!" she said frantically, "Viktor looked everywhere for you but couldn't find you and Cedric told him that you had saved him and then left to help the crowd fight the attackers!"

Orion sat down on a couch with her and soon he was surrounded by all his Durmstrang fellows, waiting in for him to explain what had happened.

"I guess you know what happened to Neville?" said Orion quietly.

"Yes! We saw his body dangling in the air! It was horrible," retorted one of the girls.

Orion sighed and continued, "Well, I'm not sure what really happened. He took the Cup and then all these people sprung out. I managed to get Cedric and myself away from them and they didn't waste much time before attacking the spectators. I left Cedric by the maze's entrance and went into the crowd. After a while I simply disillusioned myself and returned here. I needed to be alone for a while, you must understand. I saw you all waiting here but I simply went into the bathroom to refresh and rest. I have just come out."

Some of them nodded while others didn't look very convinced but they asked no more questions. Orion turned to look at Calypso, "Are all our friends safe? What do you know about the Slytherins? And did you remain here the whole time?"

"Yes. Everyone is fine. Draco came here to see if you had returned a while ago. Our Slytherin friends remained in their dorm just like we did," replied Calypso quietly, "We learned about what had happened when Viktor came back and told us."

"And Cedric and Fleur? Are they alright?" asked Orion to Krum.

"I saw them both being carried to the Infirmary by Madame Pomfrey," replied Krum, "Cedric looked avful but I think that in a fev days his leg will be healed."

"Good, good," retorted Orion relieved, "And our Headmaster?"

"Vagnarov vas the one to escort us back," replied Krum, "He told us to stay here and rest. He'll see us tomorrow. He took some of us that vere injured to the Infirmary but they vere superficial injuries. I took the potion that Madam Pomfrey gave me and returned here immediately. The rest of the students are in their own common rooms. Everyone is to remain in their own houses."

"We should get some rest, then," said Orion to them, "I for one, need it."

* * *

The last week of the school-year was a very subdued one. Orion and the rest of Dumstrang's students portkeyed to have their exams during the morning of each day. Orion had returned to Slytherin's library a few more times to finish his reading and had finally left the place with a heavy heart. He hoped that someday he would be able to return. He had decided to leave Ginevra Weasley's body where it was, since no one – except Calypso – knew that he had gone into the Chamber of Secrets. And Calypso wouldn't be telling.

The students in the castle kept whispering among themselves about what had actually happened during the Final Task. Some believed the attackers had been rogue crazy wizards while a few others believed they could have really been Death Eaters acting on their own, but none of them believed that You-Know-Who was truly back. Many students attempted to interrogate the surviving Champions about what had happened but Cedric was the only one who put up with it. Orion snapped and scowled at anyone who approached him. And now the Hufflepuffs adored him. Cedric had told anyone who asked, how Orion had saved him from the Killing Curse and left him in safety as he went into the crowd to fight the attackers. And even worse, every time Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes twinkled. Orion was fairly certain that the old man must believe him to be a Gryffindor in disguise, just from having saved Cedric. It just made Orion angrier. It wasn't as if he had done it out of heroism! It was just that he liked Cedric and the boy's death was completely unnecessary, it was simply the right thing to do. He would have prevented Cedric's or anyone else's death if it was in his power to do so and if it didn't benefit the Dark. At least, thankfully, the Gryffindors didn't approach him. That house had been extremely quiet and sorrowful since Neville's horrible death. And Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Orion had heard the rumor that she had taken the death of her friend very hardly and kept to her dorm.

Orion had only disclosed the full truth of what had happened – leaving out his expedition into Dumbledore's office, of course – to Calypso, Draco and Lezander, as they already knew of his involvement with the Death Eaters. Draco was quite happy with how everything had turned out and Calypso had rolled her eyes at him when he explained that he had confronted Bella to prevent her from killing Cedric.

Besides Neville's death, all the students were quite shocked to learn that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers wasn't Alastor Moody but an unknown wizard impersonating him, as they all had thought that he had been their most interesting teacher so far.

The Daily Prophet was unusually lacking any information about the Final Task. It seemed that Fudge had already pulled favors to have the whole thing covered up. It only mentioned briefly an attack by unknown wizards and the death of Neville. The Witch Weekly was a different matter all together. Now Cedric and he were the heroes of the day. Rita quite happily wrote about their courageous fight against the attackers and Orion's heroic rescue of Cedric.

On the last day of the week, Orion and his friends entered the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast. Orion saw at once that the usual decorations were missing. The Great Hall was normally decorated with the winning House's colors. Tonight, however, there were black drapes on the wall behind the teachers' table. Orion knew instantly that they were there as a mark of respect to Neville.

The real Mad-Eye Moody was at the staff table now, his wooden leg and his magical eye back in place. He was extremely twitchy, jumping every time someone spoke to him. Orion couldn't blame him; Moody's fear of attack was bound to have been increased by his ten-month imprisonment in his own trunk. Madame Maxime was still there. She was sitting next to Hagrid. They were talking quietly together. Further along the table, sitting next to Professor McGonagall, was Snape. His eyes lingered on Orion for a moment as Orion looked at him. His expression was difficult to read. He looked as sour and unpleasant as ever. Orion continued to watch him, long after Snape had looked away.

He was still wondering what to do about him. Today was his last chance before he left Hogwarts forever. And he was still quite angry at Snape for having shown his Dark Mark to Fudge. There was no doubt now that Snape was truly on Dumbledore's side. Orion smirked. Well, there was one thing that he could still do.

Orion's musings were ended by Dumbledore, who stood up at the staff table. The Great Hall, which in any case had been less noisy than it usually was at the Leaving Feast, became very quiet.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year."

Dumbledore paused, and his eyes fell upon the Gryffindor table. Theirs had been the most subdued table before he had gotten to his feet, and theirs were still the saddest and palest faces in the Hall.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Gryffindors, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Neville Longbottom."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Neville Longbottom."

Orion caught a glimpse of Hermione through the crowd. There were tears pouring silently down her face. He looked down at the table as they all sat down again.

"Neville was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Gryffindor house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, had a gentle spirit that could turn courageous and he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Orion raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"Neville Longbottom's death was ordered by Lord Voldemort."

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at Dumbledore in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Neville died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned toward Dumbledore now... or almost every face. The Slytherins acted completely indifferent to what Dumbledore was saying and some of them surreptitiously sniggered behind their cups.

"There are two people who must be mentioned in connection with Neville's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Cedric Diggory and Orion Black."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as heads turned in Orion's and Cedric's direction before flicking back to face Dumbledore. Orion felt an urge to stab the old man with his fork. Why did Dumbledore need to draw attention to him? Did he truly believe that Orion will appreciate being turned into a bloody hero? Did he think that it would make him want to turn Light? Just to live up to their new expectations of him? The last two most probably, thought Orion with a grimace.

"They both managed to escape Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters," said Dumbledore. "And Orion risked his own life to protect Cedric from the Killing Curse."

Orion saw Cedric beaming at him from the Hufflepuff table and he returned it with a wan smile.

"They both showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Death Eaters, and for this, I honor them."

Dumbledore turned to Cedric and Orion and raised his goblet once more. Everyone in the Great Hall followed suit and then clapped loudly. The Hufflepuffs above the rest were quite proud of Cedric and now and then shot Orion grateful glances.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – the confirmation of Lord Voldemort's return - such ties are more important than ever before."

Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Orion and the Durmstrangs at the Slytherin table.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon Orion and the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief- and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst."

"Remember Neville. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Neville Longbottom."

* * *

Orion's trunk was packed; Ares was back in his cage on top of it, and his Invisibility Cloak and flasks with the memories were safely warded inside his trunk. Orion felt a new sense of exhilaration knowing that he finally had one of the Hallows. He hadn't had the time to inspect it more carefully but what mattered was that now there were two more to go. He still didn't have a clue about the whereabouts of the Resurrection Stone but he was fairly certain that Dumbledore's wand was the Elder Wand. It would probably be the last Hallow he would retrieve, since he had to defeat Dumbledore in a duel to get it. And that wouldn't happen until the war really started and Orion was prepared enough to confront Dumbledore directly.

Orion still had one more hour before Narcissa came to pick up Draco and him. So he decided to put his plan in motion. He quickly left the common room, silently thanking Slytherin again for creating such useful parsel-spells. When he reached the office, he pulled the door open and strode inside.

"You again, Black?" snarled Snape from his desk, "To what do I owe the honor of being in the presence of the new hero of the school?"

Orion completely ignored his jeer and sat in front of the wizard. He cast a wandless silencing spell around them both and then pierced Snape with his green eyes and said quietly, "Is it forgiveness you seek?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at him and spat, "What are you talking about, Black? If you've come here to talk nonsense to me then do us both the favor of leaving and never returning!"

Orion watched him carefully and said softly, "You have it. I forgive you for your part in the death of-"

"Why should I want your forgiveness?" interrupted Snape with a sneer, "Do you think I feel remorse for the death of that mutt that you called a father?"

Orion launched himself over the desk and grabbed Snape's throat tightly and said quietly, "It's not him I'm talking about."

Snape made a move to whip out his wand but Orion quickly aimed his wand at the wizard's face.

"You'll listen to what I have to say. I didn't come here to harm you," said Orion looking intently at Snape.

"Then say what you must and leave!" snarled Snape, black eyes flashing in anger.

Orion released his throat, caught Snape's robes in a fist and pulled him closer to his face. He looked into Snape's eyes and whispered softly, "Look into my eyes."

Snape darkly scowled at him but obeyed. When Orion caught his gaze he continued softly, "Look into them… into that unique green hue… look through them… past them.. Who do you see?"

Snape frowned at him and said impatiently, "What's all this for?"

Orion shook him lightly and continued in a low whisper, "You're not looking. Try again… Haven't you seen these eyes before? In a different face with a different voice… a face of your past… Who do my eyes remind you of?"

Snape was looking intently into his eyes now. He seemed to be lost in them, lost in his memories. Without realizing that he had spoken, Snape muttered quietly, still fixing his eyes into Orion's, "Your eyes… Lily's eyes…."

Orion smiled at him and said softly, "Exactly."

Snape came out of his trance and immediately stood up from his chair and snarled, "What games do you think you're playing, Black!" He grabbed Orion by his robes and lifted him up, shaking him roughly, "What's the meaning of this?!"

Orion looked up at the other wizard and said softly, "You deserved to know so I came to tell you the truth. You seek forgiveness and it is mine to give." He paused and sunk his eyes into Snape's, "I forgive you for my mother's death. It wasn't your fault."

Snape's eyes widened and he immediately released Orion. It took him a second to compose himself and then he advanced towards Orion and said menacingly, "Get out of my office right now before I curse you! "

Orion shook his head, "No. I will make you listen. I will make you understand-"

"GET OUT!" bellowed Snape grabbing Orion by the collar and pulling him towards the door.

Orion wrenched free from Snape's grasp and yelled back, "Lily Potter was my mother! How much clearer do you want it!"

He grabbed Snape and pulled him closer. Orion bellowed at him, "LILY WAS MY MOTHER! She became pregnant with Sirius' child while she was married to James Potter. And I am their son! Do you understand?! The woman you loved was my mother!! I WAS HARRY POTTER!"

Snape stumbled a step backwards and was looking at him bewildered. Orion advanced towards him and said sternly, "How much proof do you need to believe me? What will it take to convince you?" Orion smirked at him and added, "Oh, I know just the thing."

Without pausing he dug his nails into his left palm and scrubbed the blood on his forehead while he cancelled the blood glamour. He wiped the blood with his sleeve and said curtly, "Do you see it? Do you believe now?"

Snape's eyes spun to his forehead and widened. He clutched Orion and growled, "You are supposed to be dead! We have been looking for you, ungrateful child!"

Orion grabbed him and spat, "What you mean is that Dumbledore has been looking for me! And I have no intention of letting him know that I'm alive! But I didn't come here to discuss Dumbledore! I came for you!"

He tightened his grasp and pulled Snape's face inches away from his and said quietly, "I know what happened. I know everything. I know that you loved my mother and that you asked the Dark Lord to spare her! And he did! He tried to! But my mum was still willing to die for me. It wasn't your fault! It was her choice to make and I'll be forever grateful to her. But you don't need to punish yourself for what happened. Are you listening to me? I know you gave the Dark Lord part of the prophecy and that you still blame yourself for it. But I repeat: IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

Snape was looking at him in bewilderment. He didn't seem have followed everything that Orion had told him. Then he pulled himself together and snarled wrathfully, "How do you know about the prophecy or what I asked or didn't ask from the Dark Lord? And how dare you presume anything about my relationship with Lily?! How dare you come in here and give me forgiveness for her death?! I don't need nor want your forgiveness!"

"I don't care if you don't want it!" snapped Orion furiously, "I'm giving it to you regardless! She's not here to make you understand and therefore the responsibility falls upon me! Don't you see that you've chained yourself to Dumbledore because you fail to understand that she made a choice! And you gave her that choice! You asked the Dark Lord to give the choice to her and he did! Her decision is not your fault! You've lived all these years under the heavy burden of guilt and Dumbledore has used it to manipulate you! Don't you think I don't understand? I, who have even forgiven the murdered of my mother! I have not let her choice alter my decisions because I respect what she did! And I'm not allowing anyone to use her death to manipulate me! But you are and it makes me furious with anger that you've allowed your love for her to be used in that way! She would have never wanted that!"

Snape grabbed him tightly and spat, "You know nothing! Nothing about Lily or me! Nothing about Dumbledore or the Dark Lord! You're a naïve little boy that believes himself to be a hero and now has high-minded ideas about given forgiveness where it isn't welcomed!"

Orion sneered at him, "I know everything about Lily and you. Remember, long time ago when the Dark Lord legilimized you? Those false memories you gave him about spying on Dumbledore?" He smirked at him, "Oh, yes, I saw them. I saw you with my mother! I felt your feelings for her so don't you dare say that I know nothing! And I'm no hero! I'm doing this for myself!"

He pulled Snape to him and hissed, "Tell me this, didn't Dumbledore use your love for her to make you spy on the Dark Lord when you discovered that he was going to target her because of the prophecy? Didn't Dumbledore promise to help you protect her if you became a spy? And didn't Dumbledore fail to protect her? And after she died, didn't he blame the Dark Lord for it? Didn't he use your guilt and sorrow to finally chain you to him? Don't you see?! Dumbledore failed you in everything and yet you're still loyal to him!"

"Dumbledore is the only one who can stop the Dark Lord!" hissed Snape furiously, "And you're coming with me right now to his office!"

Orion aimed his wand to Snape and spat furiously, "You fool! I'll never follow Dumbledore! After all that he has done to me! Haven't you seen how Neville ended? Is that what you want for me?" He grabbed Snape and hissed, "I follow the Dark Lord!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at him and shook him roughly and snarled, "The Dark Lord is the one who wants you dead! He's the one who killed your mother! She died to insure your miserable pathetic existence and this is how you repay her!?"

"The Dark Lord won't kill me," Orion said with a smirk, "Not when I'm one of his most powerful followers. Not when he already knows that I stand besides him. When I'm ready, I'll let him know who I really am and I'll manage to convince him of my usefulness. And my choices in sides have nothing to do with my mother. I follow my own beliefs. And if you place the blame on the Dark Lord then place it on Dumbledore as well! He knew about the prophecy but never told her! It could have helped her to know it! And did he protect her like he promised you? No! He just took and took from you without giving you anything in return! Do you think I'm so stupid as to allow him to use me like he has been using you?!"

Orion grabbed him closer and said quietly, "I'm giving you a choice. I admit that I want you on my side. You're powerful and bright and you're dark. With Dumbledore you would never be allowed to be yourself, but with us, you can. You don't need to turn your back to what you truly are. You're a dark wizard, that will never change. The choice is yours, but think about this: what's the probability of Dumbledore winning without Harry Potter? And what's the probability of the Dark winning with the support of the Boy-Who-Lived? If you choose Dumbledore you're choosing the losing side. Because make no mistake, neither me nor the Dark Lord and his followers will ever rest until the Dark wins!" He paused and added, "What do you choose, Severus? To stand at the side of the son of the woman you loved, being offered acceptance and repaying her back by helping her son; or taking the side of the light wizard that has used you despicably this whole time?"

Snape was looking at him with furious narrowed eyes and Orion watched him closely and said with a smirk, "But perhaps I should give you more time. After all, this has been a day full of stunning revelations for you. Allow me to bestow upon you the priceless gift of time."

Before giving Snape any time to react, Orion yelled in parseltongue, "_Clausus mentisss!_"

The golden beam struck Snape's forehead and formed a golden sphere before sinking through his head, enveloping Snape's mind while Orion hissed in his mind all the commands and instructions to form the appropriate compulsion mind web.

Snape furiously grabbed him and spat wrathfully, "What have you done to me?!"

Orion looked at him and smirked, "I'm giving you time to think about everything we have spoken. But of course that I have to make sure that you won't be yapping about this to Dumbledore or anyone else. The memories of this conversation are in your mind to see and review but no one else will have access to them. Not Dumbledore nor the Dark Lord. And you can't take them out of your mind and place them in a pensieve either. They are currently safely locked in your mind. And only I can cancel the spell. Oh, and you won't be able to speak about this conversation. Any subsequent thought you have about me that is remotely linked to what I've told you today, will be locked away with the other memories. So you see, now you have the chance of thinking about what I've told you. I expect your decision soon. If you choose Dumbledore, you'll become my enemy and I'll tell the Dark Lord that you're Dumbledore's spy. So choose well."

"How dare you do this to me!" bellowed Snape angrily.

"Not many would give you a choice, Snape!" snapped Orion angrily, "And besides, I dare because it's information about me! I'm in my right to protect it and thus myself!"

Orion turned towards the door and finally said before leaving, "You could be great with us. Don't throw away your life for those who don't really care for you."


	29. Dangerous attraction & The Test

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: This chapter… well, lets just say that I wanted this to happen, but maybe you think it's too soon for it; I thought so myself when I finished writing the scene but finally decided to leave it that way. I would appreciate if you told me if it was too soon or not. Anyway, nothing like this will happen again for some time… unless most of you want it.

Sileo vobiscum pax, Pater : Rest peacefully, father.

About Orion's conversation with Snape, he took all the measures for it to not be heard. At the very beginning he cast a wandless silencing spell over the both of them. Added to Slytherin's compulsion mind web that he cast on Snape, it's for certain that no one will find out about it. Even if LV and Dumbledore use Legilimency on Snape, they won't be able to see the memories and Snape has the compulsion of not saying anything about Orion; so Orion is quite safe in that aspect.

Ahhh, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and belief that there's hope yet. –smiles evilly- . Can't tell you guys if Dumbly is suspicious about Orion or not. –grins– Much later on you'll find out.

I didn't write it, but it's implicit that Orion reapplied the glamour on his scar as soon as he left Snape's office. I just didn't think it I would need to write about it. But yes, he did.

And fingertips can be magically detected but it doesn't go as far as collecting skin cells from the piece of torn robe and identifying that it was Orion's because for that the wizards would need to know how to extract DNA from the cells and then match it. And that is muggle knowledge, so wizards aren't able to do it.

About Orion collecting the Horcruxes or not –sighs- can't tell you either, sorry guys, but it would ruin the plot.

**WARNING:**Slash scene in this chapter. Again, if you don't like it, skip it.

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

It was decided by the judges that the Triwizard Tournament had been won by the Champion with the highest score before the Final Task. Therefore Orion was declared the winner though he was not given the Cup. The Death Eaters had taken it with them when they left. And there was no ceremony either, he was simply handed the prize money by Dumbledore, who congratulated him with twinkling eyes and reassurances that he would always be welcomed at Hogwarts.

Orion, Calypso, Draco and Lezander were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the students before leaving the school. Calypso and Lezander would be taking the ship back to Drumstrang since it left them near their homes, while Orion and Draco would be portkeying with Narcissa to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

As Orion was looking around the sea of students he saw Hermione walking towards him with a determinant expression on her face. As soon as she reached him, she pulled him away, without a word, towards a side of the castle, where they could speak in private.

She lifted her face to look at him and Orion saw her puffy redden eyes and disheveled appearance.

Hermione grabbed him and said in despair and anger, "Is this what you meant about the dark wizards not terrorizing? About them not killing indiscriminately?! They killed Neville! They murdered him!"

Orion looked at her with a frown and asked quietly, "Why do you believe that the attack was the work of dark wizards?"

She glared at him and snapped, "I'm not stupid, Orion! No matter what anyone else says I'm convinced that the attackers were Death Eaters! And if Dumbledore says that V- that You-Know-Who is back then I believe him!"

Orion pierced her with his green gaze and said impatiently, "Then you know what kind of times we're living in!"

He was still in a very bad mood after his encounter with Snape – the wizard's obstinacy was truly irritating - and his constant lack of sleep during the last four months didn't help either. So Orion shook her roughly and said impatiently, "Then for Merlin's sake, Hermione! You realize that we're at the brink of war! Did you really believe that there weren't going to be any casualties?"

She tightened the grasp on his robes yelled desperately, "HE WAS INNOCENT! He had nothing to do with your war! Your kind murdered him!"

Orion snarled, "It wasn't my kind's fault! He was Dumbledore's tool. Dumbledore was the one to put him in the position of danger! If you want to blame anyone then blame your beloved Headmaster and open your eyes to his manipulations!"

Hermione took a step back and stuttered, "Du- Dumbledore didn't- He cared for Neville! He would have never-"

Orion replied in exasperation, "Don't tell me that Neville didn't confide in you about his chats with Dumbledore!"

Her eyes widened and he continued sternly, "I see he had. Then you must know that Dumbledore was preparing him for the war, that he was putting on his shoulders a responsibility that shouldn't have been his! Dumbledore was using him for his own purposes knowing that Neville would be targeted for it! Dumbledore was responsible for Neville's safety, no one else, and thus he is responsible for Neville's death as well!"

Hermione suddenly broke into heaving sobs and Orion sighed. He finally took pity and embraced her gently. He softly whispered to her, "Hermione, I understand that Neville's death was a shock to everyone and that you, as his best friend, are suffering more than anyone else, but you must be able to see things objectively. Neville's fate was sealed the moment Dumbledore took him into his office and started grooming him into his pawn. I won't excuse the wizards who killed him. If Neville had been my friend I would be as angry as you are now. But the blame doesn't solely rest on them."

Orion paused and gently lifted her face and said quietly, "Hermione, things will get worse. I'm sure you already know this. I can only hope that you won't hate me for what happened to Neville."

Hermione sniffled and said softly, "I don't hate you."

"And I hope that you won't hate dark wizards either, Hermione," said Orion curtly, "They do what they need in order to win," He sighed and added, "I've already told you that this is would be a fight for survival, Hermione. Of course that both sides will kill and of course that innocents will suffer but there isn't much that we can do to prevent it. We can only act according to our principles and save people when he have the opportunity and power to do so. But the key players in the war will always suffer the most and Neville became a key player when Dumbledore made him so. Neville would have died eventually, Hermione. He never stood a chance."

"That doesn't justify what happened!" snapped Hermione furiously.

"It doesn't," agreed Orion quietly, "But things like this will continue to happen. I don't know what you expect me to say. You know that I'm dark, Hermione. I might not agree with everything they do but they are still my kind."

"But they aren't mine!" spat Hermione angrily, "Everything you've told me means nothing now that they've killed Neville! I will never forget nor forgive!"

Orion looked at her and said sadly, "I understand. And I'm sorry if this means that we will be on different sides of the battlefield in the future, Hermione. I can only tell you that I would never harm you intentionally."

"I won't either, Orion," said Hermione with determination, "But my place is with the Light and now I'm convinced that the Dark needs to be stopped. I'll help the Light as much as I can and it is probable that we'll face each other as enemies in the future."

Orion nodded in understanding, "I've told you everything I could to give you more information so that you could make an educated choice. And now you've made it and I will respect it." He looked at her and added quietly, "Even if we face each other as enemies in a duel, I won't attack you. I suppose you'll grant me the same courtesy?"

Hermione pierced him with her brown eyes and replied curtly, "I will. But I will attack the others."

"As will I," said Orion with a small smile. Then he grabbed her and looked into her eyes while saying sternly, "Don't trust Dumbledore, don't allow him to use you, Hermione. You must realize how he does things, how he uses people as pawns. I hope that the way he used Neville has made you realize this?"

Hermione looked at him with unshed tears brimming in her eyes and she said uncertainly while shaking her head in confusion, "I don't know- I don't know what to believe. He's the greatest wizard of our age, Orion…. He's the implicit leader of the Light…"

Orion sighed and cupped her face, "Think about what Neville told you about his chats with Dumbledore, Hermione. And think about how Dumbledore was planning on putting him on the front of the fight… and think about how Neville ended. Make your own conclusion but don't be blinded by his seemingly grandfatherly ways… behind that benevolence there is a sharp manipulative mind and a belief that all sacrifices are worth it, even if it means the suffering and death of a boy. Will you think about it?"

She sniffled and nodded her head, then she looked at him and said suspiciously, "How do you know about Neville's conversations with Dumbledore? He only told me."

Orion replied with a shrug of shoulders, "I saw them going into Dumbledore's office a couple of times and once, I stepped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to ask Moody about a spell he had taught us and I saw him teaching Neville how to duel. I just pieced the clues together and came to my conclusion."

The last part was a lie of course, but she didn't know that. She was still looking at him unconvinced and Orion sighed and gently kissed her cheek, "Good-bye Hermione. Think about what I've told you. Take care."

When Orion went back to the crowd he was intercepted by Fleur and Cedric.

"Orion!" said Cedric as they approached him, "We wanted to say good-bye to you."

"We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope," said Fleur holding out her hand. "I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my English. So maybe I'll see Cedric around." She winked at Orion and added, "And maybe you'll 'ave the opportunity of visiting France during ze summer 'olidays. If you ever go zere seek me out."

"Of course I will, thanks Fleur. It was nice getting to know you," said Orion with a warm smile.

"Good-bye, Orion. I'll write to you to remain in touch," said Fleur, turning to go. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

Cedric turned to Orion and said, "I never had the opportunity of thanking you properly for saving my life, Orion…"

Orion shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it." Then he added with a slight grimace, "Besides, your Hufflepuffs have already thanked me enough."

Cedric chuckled, "Of course they have!" He turned serious and added with determination, "I owe you a wizard's life-debt and I will repay it someday."

Orion nodded. He knew that those were unavoidable to have repaid. So he simply said, "You would have done the same for me."

Cedric grinned at him, "Yes, perhaps I would have."

"Bye, Cedric," said Orion with a smile, "And good-luck with your Quidditch matches."

Cedric patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks. I'll be owling you, Orion. Take care." Then he skidded away.

Orion finally reached his friends and Calypso turned around to hug him.

"Write to me during the summer," she said to him, "I'll ask my father if I can come to visit you at Malfoy Manor."

"That would be great," said Orion with a grin as they broke the hug, "And of course that I'll write to you! Don't I always?"

Calypso grinned at him, "Yes you do." Then she inspected him closely and said with concern, "You still look dead on your feet. You should ask Mrs. Malfoy for some potions-"

"Don't worry," said Orion dismissively, "Now that everything has ended I'll have a lot of time to rest and take care of myself."

Calypso nodded and said to Lezander, "Come on, Lez. We have to leave. The others have already gone to the ship."

Lezander pulled Orion into a deep kiss and then said softly, "I'll miss you." He took out something from his pocket and said quietly, "Are you wearing my necklace?"

Orion pulled the necklace from underneath his shirt and replied, "Yes, I always wear it."

Lezander smiled at him, "Good." He took the small glass vial in his hands and with a 'click' he snapped something onto it.

Orion looked down at it and saw a small silver pendant shaped as a salamander fixed around the glass vial.

Lezander pulled him into a hug and whispered against his ear, "It's a portkey to my home. If you say my name while holding it, it will activate. My blood in the glass vial will allow the portkey to take you through the wards in my home. Please come visit me during the summer."

Orion looked up at Lezander and said gratefully, "Thank you, Lez. I'm sure this summer I'll manage to go."

"I hope so," whispered Lezander, "My parents keep telling me to bring you so I hope that this summer you'll have the chance."

"I'll do everything in my power to make it happen," said Orion with a grin. He pulled Lezander to him and kissed him deeply for several long minutes. After, he said with a smile, "I'll see you soon."

Lezander nodded and left with Calypso and their trunks towards Durmstrang's ship.

* * *

As soon as Orion reached his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, he took out the locket for the first time since their row.

When he opened it, he eyed Tom carefully and asked, "Are you still in a tiff?"

Tom glowered at him, "You left me alone for four months!"

"You deserved it, you git!" snapped Orion.

"I did not!" snarled Tom, "I was simply telling you the truth!"

Orion sighed wearily and replied, "Look, Tom. I don't want to keep fighting with you. I'm very tired right now and I only want us to be friends again."

"You look like hell," snapped Tom, "What have you been doing?"

"I've been busy," replied Orion dismissively, "I had to take an Invigorating Draught daily for four months to have enough time to do everything I needed to do."

Tom gaped at him and then said furiously, "Are you insane?! Don't you know the consequences of taking the Draught for so long? Don't you know that it's addictive? Your body must be on the brink of physical exhaustion by now!"

"I was aware of the consequences when I took it!" snapped Orion moodily, "But it was the only way! No other potion would have been as effective. Besides, I stopped taking it two days ago. I'll just have to go through an uncomfortable week without taking it while I fight the addiction and that's it. It was worth it!"

"You stopped two days ago?" said Tom quietly, "Then the symptoms will start very soon. Are you feeling some?"

"Just passing dizziness and cold sweat," replied Orion tiredly, "But I know it will get worse any time now."

"It will get much worse!" snapped Tom, "You'll fall unconscious in any moment and have high fever and aches for a week!" He narrowed his eyes at Orion and added, "What have you been doing that required you to take that potion?"

"I was simply very busy," said Orion impatiently. Then he added with a huff, "And I know what will happen to me so stop telling me! It was the only way!"

"How many hours of sleep did you get?" asked Tom sternly.

"Two, sometimes four when I had the time," replied Orion calmly.

"You're a fool!" retorted Tom angrily, "Nothing is worth doing this to yourself!"

Orion smirked at him, "Oh, it was worth it, believe me. If you knew you would agree with me."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him and spat, "Then tell me!"

"Why should I?" said Orion with a pleased smile, "You keep secrets from me, then I'll keep secrets from you."

"If I keep secrets it's for your own good!" snarled Tom.

Orion snorted, "Rubbish, it's for yours. Anyway, I don't wish to keep talking about the matter. What's done is done and I don't regret it. I'll have an unpleasant week and that's it. There's much that I have to tell you about this last four months, so will you listen to me without interrupting?"

"Fine," snapped Tom moodily, "Tell me what happened."

Orion proceeded to tell him about his encounter with Crouch and everything that had happened during the Final Task and the reactions of the students and Dumbledore. He obviously left out Slytherin's portrait and his hidden quarters, his break into Dumbledore's office, and his little chat with Snape. By the end of it he was almost asleep, lying on his bed with Tom's locket on his pillow.

He felt a wave of dizziness again and groaned while Tom said to him, "Well, Voldemort's plans unfolded perfectly but I still don't understand why you had to save that Diggory boy."

"I told you already," said Orion exhaustedly, "There was no reason for him to die. It didn't benefit us."

Tom scoffed, "One less light wizard in the world is a pretty good reason for me"

"Yes, but I'm not you," said Orion impatiently, "Now let me sleep for a while."

"It's six in the evening!" said Tom. Then he eyed Orion closely and said quietly, "It's already starting?"

"Do I look unconscious to you?" said Orion with a glare, "No, it hasn't yet. But it will in any moment. And my head is pounding and my body heating up. So let me rest for a while…"

Tom sighed, "Very well. But why don't you tell the Malfoys?"

"Because they will interrogate me," replied Orion drowsily, "And I don't have the energy right now to go through with it."

"So it's better for them to find you unconscious?" said Tom disbelievingly.

"The unconsciousness only lasts for an hour," said Orion tiredly, "And I plan to remain here for when it happens. So they will only find me with a high fever and that's it."

"Ah, so you aren't planning on telling them the truth, then," said Tom perceptively, "You're going to let them believe that you just got sick with a common fever."

"Exactlyyy," slurred Orion closing his eyes, "Wake me up if someone comesss so that I hide youuu."

Immediately after saying that, Orion felt a burning on his finger. He snapped open his eyes and cursed his luck.

"Dammit!" said Orion, "Tom, he's summoning me! I must go."

Tom looked at him in alarm, "You're in no condition to go!"

Orion scoffed, "Right. So I should just skip it and lie here while my finger painfully burns? And if I don't go, he'll just activate the portkey himself and then be mad at me!"

"Bye, Tom," said Orion, "I'm closing you now."

"Alright," replied Tom, "but open me as soon as you get here."

"I'll try," retorted Orion and proceeded to hide the locket in his trunk with several powerful wards. He also left his other necklaces.

Just as he had finished, Lucius entered his room.

He looked at Orion from the threshold and said, "He's calling us. Are you ready?"

Orion sighed and slowly left his bed, "Yeah. Is this the first summon since the attack?"

"No. We went to report to him just after it. But this is the first summon since then," replied Lucius curtly. Then he eyed him carefully and said with a frown, "Are you sick?"

"Hmm?" said Orion, "Oh, yes. I think I have a fever."

Lucius approached him and gently lifted his face. His frown deepened and he said, "When did it start? And why haven't you taken a potion for it?"

"Today, I think," said Orion slowly, "And I'll take some potion when we get back"

Though he knew it would do no good. The fever had to run its natural course and no potion would help. The Invigoration Draught wasn't a cure for fevers so he knew that the Malfoys wouldn't force him to take it. All in all, he was quite safe. He only had to survive the week and that was it, Orion thought calmly.

"Very well," said Lucius, "I would tell the Dark Lord that you can't come but he requested your presence specifically so you must make an effort."

Orion slowly nodded his head, "I understand. Let's go."

Orion put on his robes and threw the hood over his head. As Lucius pointed his wand at his Dark Mark, Orion did the same with his ring.

They both reached the summoning chamber at the same time and saw the rest of the Death Eaters already congregated there, forming a semicircle.

Voldemort was as usual seated on his throne, looking at them with his stern crimson gaze.

He stood up and addressed them, "My friends, my plan worked perfectly. For once, you've managed not to disappoint me. The attack went smoothly and the Longbottom boy was killed. You did well."

Some Death Eaters cheered while others nodded their heads in silent congratulation.

After a pause, Voldemort looked at Lucius and said coldly, "Lucius what can you tell me about the Ministry?"

Lucius took a step forwards and bowed before replying, "My Lord, Dumbledore told Fudge that he believes that you have returned but Fudge had a disagreement with him. As you know, I have worked for long to have his ear and he listens to me. After my assurances and the lack of evidence, he doesn't believe in the possibility of your return. He thinks the attack was done by some rogue wizards. I've been able to persuade him to look into Hogwarts more often. And now, with Dumbledore opposing what the Ministry is saying about the attack, Fudge is preparing to have more control over Hogwarts."

Lucius paused and added, "I recommended to Fudge to select the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and to give the post to someone loyal to him. So that he has an agent inside the school to discredit Dumbledore. And Dumbledore has always found it very hard to find teachers for that class; we could easily dissuade any candidate. There's a witch in the Ministry that would be ideal for the job. She's Dolores Umbridge; Fudge's Undersecretary. She is loyal to him and believes in the purity of blood. I've forged a friendship with her," Then he added with a sneer, "She's not very bright and she would be very easy to manipulate, My Lord. And with the power of the Ministry behind her, she would do a good job discrediting Dumbledore at Hogwarts."

Voldemort replied in a pleased tone of voice, "Very good, Lucius. Then I leave it in your able hands to make sure that Umbridge gets the job."

"Yes, My Lord," retorted Lucius with a bow and taking a step back into his place at the circle.

"Romulus, what can you tell me about Vagnarov?" asked Voldemort.

Rosier took a step forward and replied quietly, "He supports the Dark, My Lord, but he was very good friends with Karkaroff. I fear that if Karkaroff was killed he might withdraw his support. And he's very well known in Eastern Europe. So other wizards might follow Vagnarov if he stops supporting you."

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger and he snarled, "Karkaroff's death is not negotiable! Traitors die! If he's left alive it would undermine our position."

"But My Lord," said Rosier carefully, "Igor didn't betray you intentionally-"

"Karkaroff's the reason we spent a decade in Azkaban!" interrupted Bella in a high pitch.

"He was tricked into consuming food with Veritaserum!" snapped Rosier at her, "And he gave asylum to many dark families at Durmstrang after the first war!"

"He should have killed himself, then!" snarled Bellatrix furiously, "He should have died before giving our names to Crouch!"

Rosier looked at Voldemort and said pleadingly, "My Lord, it wasn't Igor's fault-"

"No, Romulus, he won't be pardoned," said Voldemort coldly, "I know he was your friend as well but I won't change my mind about this."

Orion stood there listening to everything while his mind spun dizzily. But one thing was clear to him, Karkaroff deserved a second chance. He didn't agree at all with Voldemort's decision and he dreaded the time when Karkaroff would be found. He knew he would have to do something to help him; he owed Karkaroff much.

"Rodolphus," said Voldemort sternly, "You and your brother are in charge of finding him. Have you learned something new?"

Rodolphus bowed at him and said quietly, "No, My Lord. Forgive us. We have looked everywhere for him but so far we have no clues."

"I'm not pleased with this," hissed Voldemort angrily, "Not pleased at all. It has been two years since he fled and yet you're unable to find him?"

Rodolphus swallowed thickly and said softly, "We've visited his friends and families, we've tortured them for information, but they had none to give, My Lord. We've tried everything-"

"Then try harder!" spat Voldemort furiously, "Crucio!"

Rodolphus fell to the floor in silence and convulsed for a few moments. Orion had to admire the wizard for withstanding that much pain without breaking into screams.

Voldemort lifted the spell after a few seconds and said sternly, "Next time you report I expect you to have some new leads!"

Rodolphus stood up with difficultly and retorted throatily, "Yes, My Lord. I'll try harder."

"Very well," said Voldemort coldly. He looked at the two Death Eaters besides Dolohov and said, "Travers, Macnair, how's your mission with the Giants proceeding?"

The two Death Eaters took a step forwards and after bowing, Travers said, "We've located their community, My Lord. And we've started talks with them. They go quite slowly because it's difficult to converse with them but the Giant that is currently leading them is very vicious. We believe that he'll accept our proposals in the end."

"Excellent," said Voldemort with a small smile, "You'll report to me frequently to keep me up to date."

"Yes, Master," both Death Eaters replied at the same time before retaking their place.

"Barty!" snapped Voldemort angrily, "Come forth. "

Barty hesitantly moved forwards and immediately crouched before Voldemort, "Master, forgive me, please, I-"

"You failed, Barty!" snarled Voldemort furiously, "You left Alastor Moody alive when you were instructed to kill him once the Final Task ended!"

"My Lord," said Barty trembling, "I didn't have the time. I was with the crowd during the attack but in the confusion Dumbledore didn't see me. I heard him telling McGonagall to look for me at my office. I couldn't return there to finish Moody, Master. Please forgive me."

"You made a great mistake by leaving him alive, Barty," hissed Voldemort angrily, "There's no doubt that Moody will now help Dumbledore with his Order." He paused to give Barty a threatening look but then added coldly, "But on the other hand, you managed to cast my spell on the Cup and helped Longbottom make it through the maze. Because of this, I won't punish you. But don't fail me again!"

"Yes, Master, thank you!" said Barty adoringly before standing up and returning to the circle.

Orion frowned in thought. He could see more clearly now what Tom had told him about Voldemort's way of handling his Death Eaters. Voldemort gave praise when it was won and tortured when they failed him. And he didn't punish his Inner Circle as toughly as he did the others; Voldemort had only put Rodolphus under the Cruciatus for a few moments. He guessed that Voldemort did it as way of showing his respect for them. Though he didn't agree in crucioing your own followers, Orion had to admit that Voldemort had a sense of fairness, even if it was quite twisted.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and said with a small smile, "Now, Bella, I believe there was an issue you wanted to address?"

"Yes, Master," said Bellatrix gleefully. She shot Orion a glance and continued, "Someone disrupted our plans during the attack, My Lord. I believe he needs to learn from his mistakes."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Orion and hissed angrily, "Indeed he does. Care to explain why you saved the Diggory boy, Orion?"

Orion broke into cold sweat for what seemed for the umpteenth time during the gathering and he slowly took a step forwards. His body felt heavy and fiercely hot. And this time the dizziness hadn't receded. He concentrated hard before answering.

"I- Diggory's death wasn't in your plans, was it?" replied Orion exhaustedly, "I just thought that it would cause more harm than good to kill him."

"Why would killing a light wizard do any harm?" snapped Bella narrowing her contemptuous eyes at him.

"Because it was unnecessary! Because it would turn more people against us!" snarled Orion at her, "He's just a student! He isn't an Auror or an Order member! Why should you kill him?"

"But he could become one in the future," spat Voldemort angrily, "You prevented Bella from getting rid of one more light wizard that will fight us in the war!"

"You don't know that!" said Orion furiously, "He might fight for the Light or he might just go on with his life without getting involved! He deserves the chance to live in the meanwhile! He isn't our enemy at present!"

"Watch your tone, boy!" snapped Voldemort angrily, "Nevertheless, there's a good chance that he'll become our enemy in the future so you have just given Dumbledore one more supporter! You should have killed him yourself!" Then he added with a sneer, "But perhaps you enjoyed becoming the Light's hero? Did you like how they all looked up admiringly at you, for saving their Hufflepuff Champion?!"

"I didn't!" replied Orion angrily, "It had nothing to do with being a hero and everything to do with doing what was right!"

"What was right?" sneered Bella, "You're just weak! Fretting about the worthless life of that boy! It's pathetic! If you can't even kill one boy then what good are you to us?"

Orion rounded on her, his head pounding hard and sweat breaking on his forehead, and he bellowed furiously, "WEAK, AM I? WHO THE HELL KILLED CROUCH?! WHO PREVENTED HIM FROM TELLING ALL OF THE DARK LORD'S PLANS TO DUMBLEDORE! YOUR ATTACK ONLY SUCCEEDED BECAUSE I WAS THERE TO STOP CROUCH IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Bella gave a high-pitched screech and aimed her wand at Orion, "Crucio!"

Orion stumbled to aside just in time to avoid the curse and he whipped out his wand to aim it at Bella. His mind swirled dizzily but he managed to concentrate enough to cast his own spell, "Flagellum dolus!"

Bellatrix jumped before the orange light hit her and she said with a cackle, "Come, come, little nephew. Your aim is a little off. Let me show you how it's properly done!"

She pointed her wand at him and said with relish, "Flamen atr-"

"Stop this nonsense right now!" yelled Voldemort furiously, "And leave! All of you leave! We're done for today!"

Orion made a move to activate the portkey but Voldemort snapped at him, "Not you, Orion! You disrupted my plans and therefore you'll be punished!"

Orion saw Bella smirking smugly at him before disapparating, while Lucius shot him a concerned glance but went away as well.

When everyone had left, Orion spun around to look at Voldemort and said angrily, "I didn't disrupt anything! I didn't allow Bella to kill Cedric, so what?! It didn't hinder the attack! Besides, I think that I've proven that I can kill when it's necessary, haven't I?!"

"Don't address me so disrespectfully!" hissed Voldemort menacingly while standing up from his seat, "I thought you had already learned your place during our last meeting but it seems that you need to be reminded again!"

Orion clutched his pounding head with his left hand and groaned. He took deep breaths and after the dizziness had receded he retorted, "I'll speak to you angrily if I have cause for it! I'm not –"

The dizziness hit him very hard this time and his legs buckled under him. He felt himself falling until something caught him.

He looked up and through an unclear vision he saw Voldemort holding him and looking down at him with a frown on his face. Orion closed his eyes but his mind was fogged. He couldn't think clearly anymore, his thoughts were a jumbled mess and he just wanted to sleep forever.

"Orion, open your eyes," said Voldemort sternly.

Orion obeyed with difficulty and slowly. When he finally managed to focus his eyes on Voldemort's face he was hit by the strong impression of seeing Tom. Orion blinked and slowly took in every detail of Voldemort's face. Yesss, Tom's sculpted features, his high cheeks, his strong jaw, patrician nose, smooth forehead, his black lush hair…

"Are you ill?" snapped Voldemort while looking down at Orion.

"Hmm?" replied Orion confusedly. What had he asked? Who had asked? Tom? No, it was Voldemort, wasn't it? Orion shook his head but it only got worse. He let out a loud groan.

Voldemort tightened his hold on Orion and asked impatiently, "Tell me what's wrong with you so that I can give you the adequate potion!"

Orion blinked and looked up at Voldemort again. He looked at him in confusion, his mind swirling more messily. Orion said softly, "You are him, aren't you?"

Voldemort frowned at him and Orion mumbled in a soft whisper as his mind fogged and swirled even more, "Yes, I see him in you….So alike…I sometimes wish… but he's gentler sometimes… but you are never, not truly… you think I don't realize…. but I know your games… said that you could sincerely care…. can you?... would you ever care?... he cares… I know he cares…I like that….because then I can feel as well… do you feel?... I feel…. I feel too much…. I love him…but he isn't real… you're real…"

And then Orion promptly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Orion slowly opened his eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy. He felt as if his whole body was on fire. He placed his palm on his head and soon it got moist from the sweat on his forehead. Orion moaned as he felt a painful ache in his belly. His eyes tiredly took in the bedroom and he frowned. Where was he? This wasn't Malfoy Manor.

He heard a squeak and his eyes zeroed in on the house-elf standing besides his bed.

"You is awake!" said the house-elf, "Bonky must tell Master!"

"No! Wait! Where am I?" asked Orion in alarm.

But the house-elf had already disappeared with a 'pop'.

Orion sighed and slowly rolled to a side. He still felt very tired. He closed his eyes again and fell into a slumber.

Someone shook him gently and Orion half-opened his eyes and looked at the person through his eyelashes. Oh, it was Voldemort, he thought calmly. Then he blinked and looked again. Hell, it was Voldemort!

Orion tried to rise but Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

"Lie down. You need rest," he said curtly.

Orion obeyed and then asked uncertainly, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at my Manor," said Voldemort sternly, "You lost consciousness and then broke into a high fever. You're too sick to be moved so you've stayed here. The Malfoys are aware of this."

"How long?" asked Orion drowsily.

"You've been asleep for two days," said Voldemort tersely. Then he asked forcefully, "What did you take?"

"What? I just have a fever, that's all," retorted Orion slowly.

Voldermort snapped at him, "Don't lie to me! A fever doesn't explain your lost of consciousness. Now tell me or do you prefer that I used Legilimency?"

"I'll tell you!" said Orion quickly. The last thing he needed right now was to try and fight Voldemort's Legilimency. Voldemort smirked at him and Orion shot him a glare before saying quietly, "I – er – I took Invigorating Draught."

"As I suspected," said Voldemort curtly, "For how long and how much?"

Orion sighed. There was no point in lying now. He said softly, "A flask daily for four months."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and snapped, "And what possessed you to do such a stupid thing?!"

"Don't yell!" said Orion clutching his head, "It hurts!"

Voldemort scoffed, "Punishment appropriate for your idiocy."

Orion glared at him, "I'm going back to sleep." Then he rolled to the other side, giving his back to Voldemort.

"You'll turn around to look at me and speak to me until I'm satisfied," snapped Voldemort irritably.

"No. Leave me alone," mumbled Orion petulantly, clutching the soft pillow tightly against his face.

"Stop acting like an immature child!" said Voldemort impatiently.

"Stop yelling!" retorted Orion turning around and glowering at him.

"I'm not yelling," said Voldemort quietly, "Now, why did you take the draught for so long?"

Orion sighed and replied, "I was busy. I had to study for Hogwarts and Durmstrang and had to cope with the Triwizard Tournament."

Voldemort looked at him suspiciously but said, "You know that you're addicted now, right?"

"Yes," snapped Orion moodily, "And I'll suffer for a week from the withdrawal. Big deal! Your Cruciatus Curse is worse!"

Voldemort smirked at him, "Indeed it is. Well, you'll have to stay here until you recover. Then I'll send you to the Malfoys."

"Must I stay here?" said Orion with a whine, "At least I have Draco there. He would keep me entertained."

"Yes you must," bit out Voldemort, "I'll find some books for you to keep you busy."

"Fine," replied Orion in defeat, "It's going to be a long boring week…"

Voldemort said impatiently, "You're not here for your enjoyment but to get well."

"I'll be all alone," Orion muttered in despair, "For a week, all alone… Without being able to move from bed… I'll end up chewing my hair or something like that…"

Voldemort gave a soft snort, "I'll visit you when I have the time."

Orion blinked at him in surprise, "You will?"

Voldemort looked at him and said indifferently, "If I have nothing better to do."

"Right," said Orion with a chuckle.

Then he burrowed his head in the soft pillow and sighed contently. His head had stopped aching and he could think much clearer. He was still a bit hot, but for the moment he would enjoy this small reprieve. He knew it wouldn't last for too long.

Orion looked at Voldemort and saw that the wizard was still sitting besides his bed. Why wasn't he leaving?

"Well, what is it?" asked Orion with a sigh.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow inquisitively and Orion added, "You obviously want to ask me something, that's why you haven't left. So go on, ask."

Voldemort smirked at him and said quietly, "Who do I look like?"

Orion widened his eyes, "What?"

Voldemort's smirk grew larger, "You said that I looked like someone. That sometimes you saw him in me."

"I- I- what?" said Orion confusedly. When had he said that? He tried to remember the last thing that had happened. But it was all still a little bit foggy. He remembered trying to curse Bella and then everyone leaving… Then falling and Voldemort grabbing him... but that was it.

"I never said that!" retorted Orion.

"You did," said Voldemort with a nasty smile, "You were rambling incoherently, but you said it."

Rambling? Morgana's staff! What did he say? Did he say something about the locket? About Tom? Or worse? Slytherin? The Horcruxes? The Hallows? Harry Potter?!!

Orion looked at him frantically and croaked, "What did I say?"

"Why, don't you remember?" asked Voldemort with a nasty smile, "Don't you remember all the things you disclosed to me?"

Orion swallowed thickly and shook his head. He desperately looked around. Where was his wand? Merlin's beard, if Voldemort knew something important he needed his wand to protect himself! His eyes spun around the room madly. Where was it? Dammit!

"Orion, look at me," said Voldemort frowning.

But Orion didn't obey. He was getting away from here! He jumped from the bed and made a dash towards the door. But by having risen so abruptly his dizziness came back in full force and he stumbled in his last steps towards the door.

"What are you doing?" said Voldemort in alarm while grabbing Orion.

Orion kicked and punched him with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't much, "Let go off me! Release me!"

"Calm down!" snapped Voldemort trying to grab Orion's wildly moving arms, "Calm down right now or I'll stun you!"

Orion groaned when his head started pounding again and the cold sweat returned. He sagged against Voldemort, clutching his head with his hands.

Voldemort led him to the bed and Orion slowly climbed back inside. He turned to look at Voldemort and said exhaustedly, "My wand… where is it?"

"You shouldn't do magic while being so sick," said Voldemort sternly.

Orion said softly, "Please, I need it… I won't cast spells, but I need it."

Voldemort shot him a glance before pulling Orion's wand from his robe's pocket.

Orion smiled when he saw it and reached out a hand to take. As soon as his fingers closed around the cold wood, he felt the familiar jolt of magic inside of him again. Orion sighed in contentment and pressed the wand towards his chest as he burrowed inside the bed.

If he had known that Voldemort would just give him the wand then he wouldn't have jumped out of the bed… If Voldemort is trusting him with a wand then he knew nothing important, concluded Orion happily.

"Where did you get the wand?" asked Voldemort quietly.

Orion frowned at him, "Why do you want to know?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and snapped, "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'll tell if you answer my question first," retorted Orion calmly.

"I don't have to answer anything!" said Voldemort angrily, "If you don't tell me I'll find less pleasant ways to get the truth out of you!"

Orion glared at him, "I'm sick of you threatening me all the time! Why can't you be like a normal wizard and have peaceful conversations?"

"Ah, but I'm not a normal wizard," said Voldemort with a smirk, "I'm the Dark Lord and therefore I'll speak and say to you what I like."

Orion sighed, "Of course, you're the Dark Lord so I shouldn't expect any better from you, should I?"

"You shouldn't expect anything from me," said Voldemort curtly, "I don't give; I take."

Orion pierced him with his eyes and said with a hint of sadness, "And that's your greatest defect."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him and spat, "It's not a defect, boy. It's a trait of the most powerful."

"If you say so," said Orion indifferently.

Voldemort rested his back on his armchair and looked at Orion intensely, as the boy looked back at him questioningly while he rested his head on the pillow.

"Your wand feels powerful," said Voldemort quietly, "I would like to know where you got it."

Orion looked at him with interest, "What do you feel when you touch it?"

"As I said," said Voldemort impatiently, "It feels powerful. Now will you tell me?"

Orion smirked at him, "Is this your attempt at civil conversation? You're doing quite well."

"Don't mock me, boy!" snarled Voldemort.

"I wasn't," said Orion with a small smile, "It was a praise." Then he broke into sniggers.

Voldemort was darkly glowering at him, his hand twitching inside his pocket. Orion caught this and was sure that Voldemort was instants away from whipping out his wand and crucioing him. He wondered why Voldemort was restraining himself. That was alarming in itself. Voldemort wanted something, Orion instantly realized. If he was controlling himself and trying to be patient and nice - well, nice for his standards - , then he wanted something. It made him suddenly very angry.

Orion spat, "What do you want?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the change in moods, "I told you. I want to know where you got your wand."

"Gregorovitch," snapped Orion coldly, "Now leave."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, "Watch your tone, boy."

"Look, I'm sick and exhausted," said Orion sternly, "I'm really not in the best conditions for your little manipulation games. So just be straight-forward with me for once in your life and tell me what you want."

"What makes you think I want anything?" replied Voldemort with an arched eyebrow.

Orion replied bitterly, "You're only patient with me when you want something from me. You've been restraining yourself all this time from crucioing me, so that's a clear indicative that you want something. So just come out with it. I promise you that you'll get more results from me by being honest than by using underhanded ways."

Voldemort smirked at him broadly, "Very well. Let's test it. Who do you see in me?"

Orion avoided his gaze and replied, "No one."

Voldemort scoffed, "So there goes your promise that honesty and straight forwardness works better with you."

"They do!" snapped Orion.

"Then why don't you answer honestly?" retorted Voldemort with a smirk.

"Because it goes both ways!" retorted Orion sternly, "You can't expect me to be honest when you aren't!"

"Fine. I'll be honest. You said that you saw him in me, that he wasn't real and that you loved him," said Voldemort curtly, "Now, tell me who it was."

Orion gaped at him and stuttered, "I sa- said that I lo- loved him?"

"You did," said Voldemort tersely.

Orion remained silent. And Voldemort said pleasantly, "Ah, so there you have it again. Now you've proven to me that the only way to get answers from you is in an underhanded way."

"It's not," snapped Orion, "It's just that- well, this is personal. I don't go asking you things like this. I don't even see why you care."

"Care?" said Voldemort softly, "Of course I care." He smoothly moved his body forward until he was partly covering Orion and pulled his face close to his and hissed softly, "_Do I look like him, Orion? Thisss person you believe you love but that isssn't real... But I'm real, little one. Ssso tell me, sssince you can't have him do you want me? You ssssaid you feel too much… Ssso what do you feel? If I touch you like thisss, do you feel it?" _

Voldemort slowly caressed Orion's cheek and down to his neck as Orion inadvertently shivered in pleasure while he looked dizzily into Voldemort's scarlet eyes.

"_And if I kissss you again, would you moan for me like lassst time_?" said Voldemort while he ghosted his lips over Orion's.

"_Tell me what you felt last time, little one." _Voldemort gently nibbled on Orion's lower lip

"_Did you feel a ssshiver? Did you feel desssire?." _He slowly licked Orion's lip

"_Did it feel good? Did it make you feel hot? Did it make you want me?" _Voldemort slowly entered his tongue into Orion's mouth and then withdrew it and did it again, _"Do you want me to make you moan again, little one?"_

Orion couldn't fight it anymore. He crossed his arms over Voldemort's neck, pulling him closer and immediately opened his mouth and kissed Voldemort deeply. He plunged his tongue inside Voldemort's warm mouth and passionately explored it. Voldemort moved his body so that he was completely covering Orion and he slowly withdrew the blankets between them. When there were no more barriers between them except the clothes they wore, Voldemort rested his body on top of Orion's. He grabbed Orion's face with his hands and pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, taking control over the kiss. He took his time plundering the boy's mouth while he started grinding against him.

Orion pressed him closer and he throatily moaned into Voldemort's mouth when he felt their erections rubbing together. Orion curled a leg around Voldemort and pulled him closer as he buckled his hips. Everything was so intense and consuming that Orion felt completely lost in the pleasure. He could feel the strange stirring inside of him, but he didn't care, he was too immersed in desire. He just wanted to keep going. Orion buckled his hips against Voldemort again and felt Voldemort's moan in his mouth, which spurred him further.

Voldemort took one of his legs and slowly made it go around his waist as he pressed his erection into the boy. Orion arched his back and broke the kiss to let out a moan by Voldemort's ear. The older wizard slowly took off Orion's shirt and then his hand traveled from the side of Orion's body down to the sweatpants and he started lowering the waistband. Orion kissed Voldemort's neck as the wizard started removing his pants and Voldemort kissed him deeply once more as he finally got rid of Orion's pants. Grinding harder against the boy and plundering deeper into his mouth, he quickly removed the boy's boxers and started unbelting his pants.

Fire seemed to course through his veins and he couldn't think of anything else except taking Orion in this bed right now. The boy's moans drove him mad with lust and urged him to claim the boy once and for all. He paused for a moment to observe the boy under him. With his crimson gaze he took in every single detail of the boy's body; the boy was exquisite. Orion's eyes were half-lidded and he could see the emerald orbs glazed over with lust behind the boy's thick lashes. The boy was panting softly and there was a high color on his cheeks. His plump red lips were slightly swollen and his ebony locks lay wetly against his forehead. His smooth defined white chest was slick with moist and led to a narrow waist... Orion was extremely beautiful.

Orion looked up at Voldemort dazedly. There was an unreadable expression on his face and the wizard was watching him intently, taking every inch of his body… His body, Orion dizzily thought. He touched his bare chest and then his waist. His hand stopped when it met skin instead of clothes. Orion looked down at himself and confusedly frowned when he saw that he was completely naked. When had that happened? Dazedly he looked up at Voldemort. He was lying naked with Voldemort, he thought slowly, his mind swirling unclearly. He saw Voldemort starting to lift his shirt and marveled when he saw Voldemort's broad shoulders and toned chest.

Orion slowly reached out with his hand and gently caressed Voldemort's chest. Voldemort's eyes snapped to his and Orion gave him a small tentative smile. Immediately, Voldemort pressed himself against him and plundered his mouth again. Voldemort pulled Orion's legs apart and settled himself in the middle, grinding against Orion harder and faster. Orion moaned as he felt the smooth material of Voldemort's pants rub against his bare erection. Bare…. Orion shook his head trying to clear his foggy mind. He was naked…Orion's eyes widened. He was completely naked! With Voldemort on top of him! He quickly looked at Voldemort and saw that he was starting to pull his pants down.

"Wait!" gasped Orion, finally more clear-minded than ever.

Voldemort stop removing his pants and frowned at him. Orion looked frantically at himself and then at Voldemort. He looked up at Voldemort again and said faltering, "I- I never thought this would go so far."

Orion quickly snatched a nearby blanket and started to quickly cover himself, "I'm sorry but- but –"

"But what?" snapped Voldemort with a dark glower.

Orion replied softly avoiding his gaze, "This can go no further. I should have never let it go this far." He shook his head and added, "I didn't realize, not until now, how far we were about to go-"

Voldemort forcefully pulled Orion's chin to make him face him and growled furiously, "Do you think I'm playing? Why did you start kissing me if you didn't want anything to happen?"

"I- I wanted to kiss you," said Orion hesitantly and with a fierce blush, "But I never thought that – well, you know…"

"That I would fuck you?" said Voldemort nastily.

Orion snapped at him angrily, "Yes! If you want to put it so crudely. I never had the intention of having sex with you!"

"Oh you didn't?" hissed Voldemort furiously, "Then why did you start things? Why were you moaning like a Knockturn Alley whore if you didn't want me to fuck you?"

Instantly, in rage, Orion lunged at Voldemort, knocking him to a side, and bellowed, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!

They rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a hard thud. Orion landed on top of a sprawled Voldemort, with the blanket still rolled around his hips.

"Apologize!" yelled Orion grabbing Voldemort's wrists and pushing them against the floor, "Apologize to me right now!"

Voldemort immediately rolled them over and pinned Orion under him and sneered, "Why should I? It's the complete truth. Tell me, do you moan like a whore for all the wizards that fuck you? Or is it just for me?"

Orion's eyes flashed in fury and without giving it a second thought he punched Voldemort hard on the jaw. Voldemort's face snapped to a side and seconds later he had grabbed Orion's throat tightly.

Voldemort looked down at Orion and squeezed hard. He hissed furiously, "I should kill you for that."

Orion started gasping for air and he tried to pry Voldemort's hand away with his fingers. He clawed at them but Voldemort just squeezed tighter. Orion's legs tried to kick him but Voldemort was pressing his whole body against his, completely trapping him underneath.

"S- Stop," gasped Orion, while his eyes started leaking tears. He tried to conjure his dark magic, but couldn't concentrate long enough, his mind still felt very disorderly and slow and his body was exhausted.

Voldemort pierced Orion with his crimson eyes and said coldly, "Why should I stop? You hit me. Tell me, what possessed you to do such a dangerous thing?"

Orion clawed once again at Voldemort's hand and managed to release one of the fingers curled around his throat. He took a huge gulp of air and snarled furiously, "You deserved it! I've never- No one has ever taken me!"

Voldemort released his throat and pierced him with scarlet narrowed eyes. He said quietly, "You mean to tell me that you've been with that vampire for more than a year and you haven't had sex yet?"

Orion gently rubbed his throat and spat with hatred, "Not that it's any of your fucking business, but no, we haven't had sex! Now get off me!"

Voldemort took his chin and said quietly, "Look at me."

"No!" spat Orion furiously, jerking his legs trying to get away from underneath Voldemort, "Will you fucking move!"

"No," said Voldemort tersely, "Now look at me."

Orion jerked his legs harder and tried pushing at Voldemort with his hands. He yelled desperately, "I fucking hate you! I HATE YOU! Let me go! Let me go right now!"

"Orion-" started saying Voldemort quietly.

"No! I don't want to listen to anything you have to say!" retorted Orion wrathfully while struggling, "You almost suffocated me to death! You fucking psychopath! Just stay the hell away from me!"

"Watch what you call me," hissed Voldemort menacingly.

"Bugger off!" spat Orion angrily, "You called me a whore! YOU watch what you bloody call ME!"

"I thought you already had experience," said Voldemort unrepentantly.

Orion looked at him in disbelief, "That doesn't justify it! Even if I had already slept with someone you had no right to insult me!"

"You initiated the intimacy and then you stopped at the last moment," replied Voldemort in cold anger.

"You initiated it as well! And I stopped because I've never done it before and I'm not ready!" snapped Orion.

"Well, I didn't know that, did I?" retorted Voldemort sternly, "You should have said something before starting."

"That's not the point!" snarled Orion, "First you insult me and then you try to suffocate me! Those are the issues!"

Exhausted from the struggle, Orion sagged on the floor, closed his eyes and said softly, "Please, let me go."

Voldemort looked at him for a few moments before he rose and pulled up Orion with him. Orion quickly snatched the blanket around his hips before it dropped and quickly went into his bed.

Once inside the bed, he immediately turned his back to Voldemort and said softly, "I want to sleep. Please leave me."

Voldemort shot him a glance before silently walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

The next week was terrible for Orion. He had aches and fevers that came and went intermittently, leaving him weaker than he had ever felt. His mind was jumbled and foggy and he spent most of his time dozing off. And whenever his mind was clearer and he felt Voldemort's presence, he pretended to be sleeping. He didn't want to face Voldemort again. The more distance between them the better. He still couldn't believe how far he had gone with Voldemort. He had been instants away from having sex with him. And it scared him terribly because he had always believed that his first time would be with someone gentle and loving and he still felt too young for it. He didn't want to rush into it and he had always thought that he would do it with Lezander, who was the perfect gentle lover in his opinion. The idea of Voldemort being his first one scared him deeply; he would have been brutal! The wizard would have hurt him for sure. Voldemort's actions confirmed it! He had tried to suffocate him! Orion was still extremely angry at that. No, he would never let it go so far again. It was madness, it was dangerous.

During the last day of the week Orion felt it instantly. His mind started clearing, his body cooled and his strength returned. He sighed in relief; it was over, his body had completely gone through the addiction to the Draught. He slowly went into the bathroom and filled the large bathtub. He sank into the warm water with a sigh of pleasure and spent the next hour enjoying the bath and celebrating finally being himself once again.

After putting on some clothes that were in the closet, he called the house-elf and asked it to alert Voldemort that he was leaving.

As he was picking up his wand from the nightstand, Voldemort entered the room.

The wizard inspected him closely and said curtly, "It ended."

"Yes," replied Orion without looking at him, "I felt instantly better an hour ago. I'm leaving now."

Voldemort glanced at him and said sternly, "Your training with Bella and Rodolphus will start tomorrow then."

Orion sighed and said wearily, "Alright."

Voldemort approached him, lifted Orion's face and said coldly, "You'll do what they ask. Don't disappoint me."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, "I'll do what they ask within certain limits."

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger and he snarled, "They are going to help you become a worthy Death Eater," Then he added with a smirk, "Haven't you said that your aim is to become my equal? Then you need to prove that you're able and that you have what it takes."

Orion glared at him, "But you've told me that you have no equals, haven't you? Then why should I go through the trouble?"

Voldemort nastily smiled at him, "If you go through your training in a way that satisfies me, then I'll consider giving you a worthy position by my side in time."

Orion looked at him suspiciously, "A position equal to yours? With the respect and consideration deserved?"

"Perhaps," said Voldemort with a smirk. Then he came closer to Orion and traced his fingertip over Orion's lower lip.

Orion immediately tensed, took a step back, and said quietly, "No. It will never happen again. It was a mistake."

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes at him and grabbed his arm, while hissing angrily, "No one refuses me, Orion. I always get what I want."

Orion surreptitiously pointed his wand at his ring and pierced Voldemort with his eyes and said coldly, "So do I. And you're not it."

In that instant, he activated the portkey. The last thing he saw was Voldemort's enraged scarlet eyes piercing him.

* * *

As soon as he appeared in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, Orion sighed wearily and went into his father's room. He dismissed the mediwitch and sat at the armchair besides the bed where Sirius was lying. Orion carefully inspected him. Sirius looked healthy. The potions were certainly maintaining his body in prime condition and the mediwitch took care of cleaning him daily. Sirius looked so young, Orion thought with surprise. His father had always seemed so strong and sure of himself and seeing him lying there so vulnerably, so impotently, just made Orion realize that his father wasn't the unbeatable wizard he had always thought. Maybe Sirius looked young to him now because he felt so very old himself. So many burdens, so many pressures… He felt he had lived through several life-times since he had escaped the Dursleys. And just to think about everything that he still needed to do… just thinking about how complicated the future looked… it made him feel like an old man.

Orion sighed and gently caressed his father's cheek and moved closer to him.

He looked at Sirius' closed eyes and whispered despondently, "What would you think of me if you knew what I've done? What would you tell me if you knew that I willingly kissed the wizard that murdered mum? That we almost… That I'm attracted to him no matter how many times I repeat to myself that he's not good for me, that he would only crush me in the end. That I still see Tom when I look at him, no matter how much I fight it. How could you ever forgive me?"

Orion caressed his father's handsome face and said sorrowfully, "I love you more than anything else, you know? I love mum as well. I never knew her but I think there must be something of her in me. Was she kind? Was she loving? You told me that she was. Do I have her kindness in me? Her love? Somewhere deep inside, do I still have those things? Am I dishonoring her by wanting him? Would she cry for me if she saw me now? All the things I've done…" He swallowed a small sob, "The murder I committed? The death of a boy that I didn't prevent? Would she hate me? Would you?"

Orion grabbed his father's hand and placed it on his cheek and whispered sadly, "Do I have anything of hers' in me? Or have I turned into something very different? How I wish you could talk to me father. I need you so much. You could give me balance, guidance… because I believe that the path that I'm following is the correct one, and I have no regrets. Is that normal? Not regretting killing the wizard that caused your imprisonment? Not regretting preventing Neville's death because it was something needed for the Dark to succeed? Shouldn't I feel remorse? Or should I be colder for my own sake? Colder in order to not lose my mind in the war, to be able to do what is needed without compunctions, without falling apart."

He sighed and whispered, "Remus said that you would never want me to kill, that you would be appalled. But it's too late now, father. I've done it and yet, I did it easily, unfeelingly and I still think that it was the right thing to do."

Orion moved to lay by his father's side and embraced Sirius while he rested his face besides Sirius' neck. He closed his eyes while a tear streamed down his cheek and said softly, "I miss you so much. I miss your humor and laughter, your childish pranks, your liveliness, your energy…. I'm trying to find a way to help you, you know? I'm learning powerful spells, I'm searching for things that will help us... Everything I'm doing is for you, father. Because I want you back, because I should have been able to protect you, because I shouldn't have failed you... But I won't fail again. No one else will die because of me. I'll do whatever it takes to be powerful enough to prevent the death of anyone I love. Is that horrible of me? To be willing to do anything in order to have the kind of power to protect my loved ones? Even if it means becoming cold and ruthless? Even if I become heartless and feared? Even if I become more like him? You see, I need you because my answer to those questions is that it's all worth it; all worth to have you back with me. Because I'm adamant to not stray from my goals no matter what it does to me in the process, no matter what I'll become."

With a last whisper, Orion fell asleep while hugging his father close to him, "Sileo vobiscum pax, Pater. I will succeed."

* * *

The next month and a half were exhausting for Orion and Draco. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were training Orion while Lucius had been teaching Draco more Dark Arts spells and how to duel in a battle-like environment. Rodolphus was a hard task master; he was the type of intelligent wizard which observed quietly but he strictly gave pointers to Orion of how to improve his stand for dueling, how to position his body for defense and attack and how to make his casting more quick and powerful. He curtly gave praise when it was won but harshly reprimanded him for his mistakes. Orion had come to respect the older dark wizard and he enjoyed his time with him. Bellatrix was a different matter altogether; she loved to mock and anger him but she lost her composure easily when Orion gave as much as he took. But Orion had to admit that the witch knew her stuff; her repertoire of gruesome and horrific dark spells was outstanding and he learned a lot with her. Not even Rosier had taught him those kind of dark spells at Durmstrang.

Usually, Orion dueled with Bellatrix while Rodolphus observed him and quietly commented on his performance. Bellatrix gave him no quarter and she inflicted pain without remorse; usually cackling about how she would make a worthy follower of the Dark Lord out of him and that she would get rid of his weaknesses.

After each day, Orion returned to his bedroom tiredly and took the necessary potions to heal his injuries. And Draco usually came in after his lesson with his father and they talked about what they had learned. Draco was advancing in his Dark Arts knowledge and he made great efforts to live up to Lucius' expectations of him. It was tough for Draco but he was ecstatic that his father was taking the time to be with him and prepare him, so he tried his best to make Lucius proud.

He had started the training of his dark magic again. After Draco left him, he warded his bedroom and practiced until midnight. Thankfully, the months without training didn't seem to have hindered him. He could summon it as quickly as before and give his black fire and ice the shape he wanted. Though he still couldn't make it turn into other elements. Orion believed that perhaps being able to summon a black wind might be useful but he still didn't know how it could be directed and he could only form a sort of undefined black mist from his palms. He wasn't sure either if he was going about it the right way; by making his magic turn into elements. Perhaps there was something else he should be doing with it but he still didn't know what.

The only thing that worried Orion was that he was once again having snips of visions. He raised his Occlumency barriers before sleeping every night but it didn't seem to be enough. Thankfully, nothing much had happened, his presence in Voldemort's mind continued to pass undetected. He saw short visions of Voldemort's followers reporting on their mission, nothing too important except that the political climate in England was certainly in their favor. The Daily Prophet, particularly Rita Skeeter, portrayed Dumbledore as a senile old wizard, way past his prime, that wanted to rehash his days of glory combating evil and Grindelwald. Dumbledore was being completely discredited of his claim that Lord Voldemort had returned. People refused to believe it and Fudge's comments to the papers only reaffirmed their conviction that all was well. The interesting information that Orion got from his visions regarded the Dark Allies. The Americans had already started cajoling, exhorting and bribing the wizards in their Congress, readying for the time when the war started; the German dark wizards were gaining more political ground with the help of the Russians; and Sebastien Valois had already contacted the most important dark families and had assumed the mantle of leadership.

Orion had the alarming suspicion that his visions were back and that he was unable to block them as efficiently as before because his link with Voldemort had somehow strengthened. And the only reason he could come up for it was what had happened with Voldemort when he was in his Manor. Could physical intimacy be the reason for it? It seemed so, and it preoccupied him greatly. His link with Voldemort was something unprecedented in the wizarding world; no one had ever survived the killing curse, and therefore he had nowhere to look for answers. He had no way of knowing all the consequences of having the link or how it was produced or what would happen to him because of it. The only thing he could do for now was cloak his presence in Voldemort's mind as he had been doing, using his Occlumency skills, and pray that nothing would happen to give Voldemort any indication of it.

He still spoke with Tom frequently, mostly about his training, but he hadn't told him about what he did with Voldemort. The last thing he needed was Tom rejoicing gleefully about it and confusing his thoughts and pressuring him to disclose his identity to Voldemort.

Orion hadn't had the chance yet to see the duplicated memories he stole from Dumbledore. Pensieves were powerful magical objects that couldn't be conjured and therefore the only way to see them would be to go to Black Manor and use his father's pensieve. He had yet to find the time to scurry away to his Manor without being caught.

He spent his fifteenth birthday celebrating quietly with the Malfoys. Narcissa had asked him if he would like another ball, but Orion had politely refused. He got a mount of expensive presents from his guardians and happily challenged Draco to a Seeker's match. After that, he had spent the last hour of the evening with Sirius; quietly telling him about what he had been doing. All in all, it was a good birthday for Orion.

It was mid-August and he still hadn't found the way or time to visit Lezander. He was certain that Lucius would refuse but he wanted see Lezander; he had made a promise to his boyfriend that he would do anything in his power to see him during the summer and he was adamant to fulfill it. He was coming to the conclusion that the only way would be to just activate the portkey without bothering to tell anyone, so that they couldn't forbid him to go.

That day, after breakfast, he went into the room that Bella and Rodolphus used for his training. Bella had told him that his training for the summer was almost complete and that the only thing that was left was his final test. Orion still hadn't a clue about how they were going to test him, after all, he had already cast all the Unforgivables and other very dark curses on the flesh-and-blood dummies that Bellatrix conjured for his practices.

As soon as Orion entered the room, he sensed it. That familiar aura of intense dark magic tingled on his skin. He looked around but didn't see him. Voldemort was there, somewhere under an invisibility charm, he was certain. He hadn't seen the dark wizard – except in visions – since the time he portkeyed away from Voldemort's Manor. The wizard had been very busy and Orion had been grateful for it; he wanted to avoid him as much as possible.

Bella and Rodolphus were already there waiting for him.

Orion gave Rodolphus a polite nod and said, "Good-morning."

"Good-morning, Orion," said Rodolphus with a small smile, "I hope you're ready for your test."

"I am," said Orion tersely.

Bella shot him a smug glance and said with a cackle, "We'll see about that, little nephew."

Suddenly, she aimed her wand to the middle of the room and a cute little Labrador puppy appeared when she cancelled the disillusionment charm on it.

Bellatrix turned to him and said, "There you go. Use the Cruciatus and killing curse on it."

Orion snorted and then drawled, "A puppy? Really, Aunt Bella, Rosier uses bunnies. Do you think this is something new for me?"

Without giving her a chance to reply, he quickly steeled himself, aimed his wand and said, "Crucio!"

The pup whined and screeched in agony as it curled on itself and convulsed against the hard floor.

After a few moments, Orion quickly yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

The green beam hit the puppy and mercifully ended its suffering.

"Tut, tut," said Bella mockingly, "You should have left the Cruciatus Curse on for much longer, little nephew. But never mind, you have another chance to prove yourself."

She flicked her wand and the puppy's body vanished from the floor. With another flick, a small ginger kitten appeared, softly meowing at them.

Bella turned to Orion and said gleefully, "Use the dark curse I showed you yesterday."

Orion nodded, swallowed his distaste and yelled, "Viscus conscious amortis!"

As soon as the red beam hit the kitten it screeched in agony on the floor as its fur and skin slowly curled and peeled off its body while a deep gash appeared in its belly and the kitten's entrails started spluttering on the floor mixing with bright red blood. The kitten jerked its paws and legs as it remained conscious through it; the curse preventing it from dying and forcing the small kitten to feel everything.

When all of the kitten's insides were spluttered on the floor and it had stopped screeching, Orion flicked his wand to end the spell and quickly cast, "Avada Kedavra!"

With a green flash, the kitten's body lay still on the cold floor.

Bellatrix quickly spelled the mess away. She smiled broadly at Orion before flicking her wand, aiming to the center of the room and bringing in the next subject.

Instantly, a little muggle girl with a cherubic face, blonde locks and large innocent blue eyes appeared in front of them.

The small girl looked at them with eyes brimming with tears and said, "Mommy? Where's my mommy?"

Orion paled and rounded on Bellatrix, "What's the meaning of this?"

She smirked at him, "Did you really believe that the others were really a test? Oh no, little nephew, THIS is your real test."

Bella turned to the girl and said in a sweet voice, "What's your name, dear?"

The little girl looked at her uncertainly with her large blue eyes and said softly with a sniffle, "Victoria."

"Ow, such a beautiful name," said Bellatrix in a baby voice, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, aren't I right, Orion?"

Bellatrix shot him a glance when he didn't reply and smiled more broadly before turning to Victoria, "And how old are you, darling?"

Victoria sweetly smiled at Bella and said proudly while showing four fingers, "This many. My Mommy says I'm a big girl."

"Of course you are, sweetheart," said Bella with a short cackle.

Victoria looked at her with a small frown and said, "Where's mommy?" Then she sniffled and added with a pleading whine, "I want my mommy."

"This boy will send you to your mommy, won't you, Orion?" said Bella sending him a smirk, "Send her where her mommy waits for her…."

Orion knew exactly what she meant. He shook his head and said curtly, "No. This isn't necessary."

Bella instantly rounded on him and spat, "Do what you're told!"

"I want my mommy!" cried Victoria.

"No!" snapped Orion furiously at Bella, "I won't do this! I've already proved that I can cast the killing curse, there is no need-"

"You pathetic little boy!" shrieked Bella, "KILL HER!"

"MOMMY!!! I want my mommy!" yelled Victoria desperately.

"NO! I WON'T!" bellowed Orion wrathfully rounding on Bella, "She's just a small muggle girl! There's no point!"

Bella grabbed him by the collar of his robes and sneered, "You're still a weak and worthless boy! It's disgusting! You besmirch the name of the Black House! You –"

"I want to leave!! MOMMY!!" cried Victoria.

"You bitch!" spat Orion at Bellatrix, disengaging from her grasp, "You're the stain in my bloodline! You don't know control! You can't discern what's unnecessary from what's –"

"Crucio!" suddenly yelled a cold voice.

Victoria shrieked and sobbed in agony as her small body violently convulsed and jerked on the hard floor.

Voldemort had appeared before them and he immediately grabbed Orion by his robes and said coldly, "You want to be my follower, my right hand or equal when you're unable to kill a worthless muggle? Even after muggles beat you at the orphanage? Even when they despise us and are a bunch or worthless creatures!?"

"I would kill a grown-up muggle if it helped our cause!" spat Orion furiously at him, "But this girl's death has no point!"

Victoria's screams grew louder and Voldemort grabbed Orion by the back of his neck and forced him to look at the little agonizing girl.

Voldemort said furiously, "Kill her. Kill her now! Or I won't lift the Cruciatus! What do you prefer, Orion? The girl's death or the girl's mindless existence after my curse tortures her into insanity?"

Orion tried to break from Voldemort's clutch but the wizard held his neck tighter and hissed, "End her agony now!"

Victoria's screams raged in his ears and pierced his mind. Orion felt unshed tears brimming in his eyes as he aimed his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

With a flash of intense green light, Victoria stopped screaming, stopped breathing and laid dead.

Orion swirled around to look at Voldemort and yelled wrathfully, "YOU BASTARD! You fucking manipulative bastard!"

Voldemort laughed at him, "Say what you want, Orion, but you killed her in the end, didn't you? Don't blame her death on me; it's you who killed her!"

Orion saw red and enraged he cast at Voldemort, "CRUCIO!"

Voldemort swirled to a side to avoid the beam of light and furiously yelled, "Dolus augmenta!"

"Protectum atrum!" yelled Orion, forming a black shield of magic that made the torture spell rebound away from him.

Voldemort immediately used the opportunity to clutch Orion's throat and squeeze it as he snarled menacingly, "Don't you dare attack me again!"

"Sod off!" growled Orion between gasps of air, "I'm done here! I'm done with your fucking games!"

Orion quickly grabbed the pendant and spat hatefully to Voldemort, "Don't ever manipulate me like that again or I'll make you regret it!"

And with a whisper of Lezander's name he disappeared from Voldemort's grasp.


	30. Zraven Citadel, Memories & the New Deal

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thank you all for the numerous reviews! I was very happy to receive so many.

I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while but I just finished my finals so I was really busy, now that I have more time I'll be posting more frequently.

Hmm, there were a lot of questions that will be answered as the story goes on, but one that I can answer right now is that Hermione's position on the Light's side couldn't be avoided, she is a muggleborn after all and it wouldn't have been realistic for her to simply forget about Neville's death and support the Dark, which despises her kind. Maybe she'll change her opinions in the future but there's nothing certain for now. We'll be seeing Snape in a while, but not yet. And Lezander and Orion will still be together for some time, but don't despair, it won't take too long.

Not much action happens in this chapter but it had to be written. When Orion returns to Durmstrang for his fifth year it will be more action-packed, it will be quite a tough year for him, hehehe.

**I want to thank Cheshire for betaing this chapter, the first one! I'm so happy!**

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Orion appeared in a large, elegant bedroom shrouded in shadows. The room was decorated in dark red draping with golden opaque touches here and there. It felt ancient and solemn, as if centuries of time were encompassed in its enclosed walls.

He heard the scrapping of a chair against the black marble floor and spun around. Lezander was looking at him in surprise as he rose from his desk and Orion instantly flung himself at his boyfriend and held him tightly.

"Orion!" exclaimed Lezander startled, as he returned the embrace. "I wasn't expecting you! You told me in your letters that you didn't have free time with all your training and -"

Orion clutched him tighter and interrupted tearfully, "I escaped. I simply left!"

Lezander broke the embrace to see Orion's face. He looked down at him and said with alarm, "Why are you crying? Did they hurt you? What happened?"

Orion roughly dried his tears with his sleeve and spat, "I'm crying tears of anger! Of rage! How dare He use me that way?!"

"For Merlin's sake, what happened?!" demanded Lezander, as he grabbed Orion's shoulders.

Orion looked up at Lezander's concerned eyes and retorted angrily, "Voldemort! That's what happened! I told you that today I had a test, remember?" Lezander nodded his head in apprehension and Orion continued restlessly, "Well, they didn't test my abilities! I was certain that the test would be a fierce duel or something of the sort to gauge my ability and power in the Dark Arts. But no! It was a test against my principles! Against my morality!"

He continued as he started pacing the room, trying to clear his mind, "I suppose they - no, that He thought it as my weakest point! He knows I'm powerful. He knows I could defeat Bella and Rodolphus. I'm certain they know this themselves after months of dueling with me. It must have been Voldemort's idea! I see now what he meant!"

He swirled around to face Lezander and spat hatefully, "He said he wanted to see if I had what it took. He made me kill a four-year-old muggle girl, Lez!"

"What?!" gasped Lezander with wide-eyes. He quickly composed himself and added with a frown, "Well, it wasn't too hard, was it?" He looked at Orion uncertainly."I mean, I thought it would be much worse-"

Orion approached him and grabbed his arms."It wasn't a test to see my powers or my ability to cast the killing curse. Don't you see? Voldemort wants me to be like him. Ruthless and vicious! He wants me to kill mindlessly whenever he commands it! Her death was futile!"

"But Orion," said Lezander softly, "haven't you told me that you knew you would have to kill and that you were ready for it? When I argued against your participation in the war, you assured me that you knew what you were getting into and that you were ready-"

"I am!" retorted Orion. Then he shook his head. "It's just that- I don't know Lez. I'm ready to kill in battle or out of it, if it's someone who represent a danger to the Dark side's plans, but not to kill people that have nothing to do with it! I don't relish killing! I do it when it's a necessity!"

Lezander shook him and said sternly, "Lord Voldemort kills because he can, because he enjoys the sufferings of others. I've told you this before and you wouldn't listen. Why do you think I opposed your decision to join him? Why do you think I pleaded with you?! And you wouldn't listen to me! Of course he'll turn you into a killer. Of course he'll make you kill children indiscriminately! He cares for no one. Everyone is worthless in his eyes. Why do you think my Father mistrusts him? Voldemort has no principles, has no restraint. He's evil, Orion! And yet, you refused to see this!"

"I knew that! I know this!" retorted Orion shaking his head. "But what are you trying to tell me? That I shouldn't feel angry because he made me kill a little girl? That I shouldn't feel remorse for the waste of her life?"

"No!" spat Lezander."I'm telling you to leave him! What did you expect Orion? Really, are you so naïve? Voldemort is the same wizard he was a decade ago: he kills children, muggles, and wizards without a second thought. He kills anyone who opposes him. Do you really think he would change?" He snorted. "He's the leader your kind chose and you were ready to follow him even when you knew what he was, and now you're changing your tune because you saw, firsthand, what he's capable of doing? Because he made you kill a girl?"

"I always knew what he was capable of, Lez!" retorted Orion heatedly. "He killed my mother and James Potter; he tried to kill me when I was just a baby, remember?! I'm not naïve!"

"Then what are you?" snapped Lezander impatiently. "You see the greatness of his power and you believe he's a good leader of the Dark because there's no one more powerful than him, but you turn a blind eye to the things he does that disgust you. And when he makes you confront it you become angry! You must decide once and for all, Orion. If you don't like his methods then leave him!"

"I can't," whispered Orion despondently.

"Why not?!" spat Lezander furiously while he forcefully grabbed Orion's shoulders. "He wants to mold you into something you don't want! You hate his cruelty and his viciousness! Then leave him! I've told you time and again that I didn't think it was a good idea to become his follower. I gave you alternatives, you could be with me and- "

"No," replied Orion quietly, without looking at Lezander. "It's not that simple, Lez. He's the only one powerful enough to duel against Dumbledore-"

"And what about you?" retorted Lezander impatiently. "Haven't you told me that you want to assume command of the Dark side in the future? That you were training and working hard in order to be as powerful as Voldemort? You don't need him!"

Orion looked up at Lezander and said quietly, "But I do."

"Why? For what?" demanded Lezander angrily.

"I- Voldemort-" Orion hesitated, shaking his head. "I'm not powerful enough yet, Lez. I'm only a boy. Who would follow a boy? By being his follower I learn from him. I buy time while I get stronger. I can't be out of his circle. I'll lose power among the other dark wizards if I remain uninvolved while they all plan and fight. If I'm with them I earn their respect while they get to know me and see me in action-"

Lezander looked at him with narrowed eyes. "That's not all, is it? There's something you're leaving out."

"I'm linked to him!" said Orion, frantically looking into Lezander's eyes. "You know this, Lez! Nothing is simple between Voldemort and me. We share a link that is unprecedented in the wizarding world. I see him constantly in my sleep, in my visions! Even if I leave his side, even if I had the age and power to take leadership, I'll never be rid of him!"

"And you would have to kill him," snapped Lezander in quiet anger. "Maybe you're already powerful enough to take command of the Dark side, but you would have to kill him in order to do that, right? The Death Eaters wouldn't follow you if you didn't prove to be more powerful than Voldemort, and for that you would have to kill him. Is that what concerns you?" Orion remained silent and Lezander narrowed his eyes at him and spat, "You don't wish to kill him?! After everything he has done to you? After killing your mother and causing so much pain in the world?"

"I-" said Orion faltering.

"You what?!" snapped Lezander, clutching Orion's shoulder tightly. "Would you kill him? If it meant ridding the world of the most evil and dark wizard of our time, wouldn't you kill him?!"

"No!" said Orion shakily while he pierced his eyes into Lezander's. "I wouldn't kill him! Not in cold blood! Not when he is…"

Lezander narrowed his eyes at him and said coldly, "Not when he is what?"

Orion avoided his gaze and replied quietly, "He can change… maybe. I don't know… he's not that bad."

Lezander's eyes flashed in anger and he shook Orion roughly. "He's not that bad?! He's the worst! And if you believe that, then what are you complaining about!? He made you kill a girl, so what? You'll do worse things under his orders, of that you can be certain! If you still take his side, then assume the responsibility for your unwise choice!"

"I will!" spat Orion angrily. "Dammit, Lezander! I came to you because I thought you would understand-"

"I understand, Orion," said Lezander quietly. "I understand what you must have felt like when you killed the girl and I understand that you don't like killing in that way. But what I don't understand is why you still follow him! You should hate him! I know I do. I hate him because of what he did to you and because, despite everything, you still take his side!"

"I'm not taking his side," said Orion softly. He grabbed Lezander's arm and continued, "I despise his methods and his cruelty, I hate him most of the time… but I understand him in some way, as well. He wasn't always like that." He shook his head. "I am powerful Lez, but I'm not ready yet. I'm not in full command of all my powers… I can't explain it better. For the time being, Voldemort is the Dark side's best chance in the war. I acknowledge this. In terms of his personality he isn't the best leader, but in terms of his power he's the best we've got at present." Then he added with determination, "But I will become a leader someday, this I promise you. And I will oppose him when he asks of me things he has no right to. I won't follow his orders mindlessly and when I confront him again, I will give him an ultimatum. Once and for all, I will really stand up to him and demand -"

Orion broke his sentence when he felt a sharp burning pain around his finger. He brought it to his face and saw the ring glowing darkly. He looked up at Lezander and said frantically, "Dammit, Lez! The portkey! I forgot! He's calling me! I can't see him now! He'll be furious and I'm still very angry, if I see him now we'll duel for sure. I need to be cool-headed for our next meeting. I can't-"

Lezander grabbed his hand and said with a smile, "Don't worry, he won't be able to activate it. The wards won't allow the portkey to work, not without my blood. You're safe."

Orion sighed in relief, then frowned. "I guess I'll just have to endure the pain. He'll get tired of trying to activate the portkey from his side eventually."

Lezander grimaced at him. "Unfortunately, I don't know anything to help you get rid of the pain that comes with the ring. You gave him too much power over you when you allowed him to transform your ring into a portkey."

"Well, I didn't know about all its properties at the time," retorted Orion dismissively. "And the pain is nothing. The portkey has its benefits."

Lezander looked unconvinced but then he narrowed his eyes at Orion and said sternly, "You will still follow him? Even when I ask you not to? Even when he made you kill against your will?"

Orion sighed wearily and carded his fingers through his hair. "I understand your concerns and your dislike of him; I share them. But I can't leave the Death Eaters now, not when all these plans for the war are in motion. Nowhere else can I get better information or meet with the key players of the war. It's necessary until I'm ready." He looked up at Lezander with renewed determination. "But don't worry, I won't allow him to do the same thing to me twice. As I said before, next time Voldemort and I meet, we will come to a junction. I'll have to be careful, but I will state my demands and if he doesn't accept… Well, I'll see what I'll do."

Lezander looked at him with concern. "You said you would give him an ultimatum. I don't think he'll take it very well. He might hurt you."

"Possibly, but now I know what I must do," retorted Orion with a smirk. "So many times I've told him not to push me, threatening him with retaliation, but I never did anything to him, not until today, anyway." He smiled and said with relish, "I tried to crucio him. He'll be mad as hell for that and because I disappeared. But now I know that he won't listen to me unless I stand up to him, unless I show him that I can curse him as well. I will prove to him that I meant everything I said and that I'm capable of hurting him."

Lezander frowned and gently cupped Orion's face. "Do you think that's wise? Confronting him openly? Dueling against him? You said yourself that you aren't powerful enough."

Orion chuckled. "Will I ever understand you, Lezander? You told me that I should stand up to him-"

"No," retorted Lezander sternly, "I told you that you shouldn't be his follower." Then he added with a sigh, "But I guess that if you still want to participate in the war, on the Dark side, then the least you can do is make Voldemort understand that you're not his minion. Though I still worry for your safety."

Orion warmly smiled at him. "Don't worry, Lez. I'll do it wisely." He smirked and added, "I will manipulate him. I'll use his techniques."

"What techniques?" interjected Lezander with a frown.

"Er-" said Orion, avoiding his boyfriend's pale blue eyes. "Just ways in which he manipulates people. Nothing in particular."

Lezander shot him a suspicious glance and Orion quickly asked, while he looked around, "Where are we, anyway?"

"Zraven Citadel," said Lezander with a smile. "We are deep in the Carpathian mountains in Romania. Not far from the border with Ukraine."

Orion raised an eyebrow and then said with a chuckle, "Do you know that there's a muggle novel about a vampire that lived in the Carpathian mountains? Though it was in the section that lay in the border between Transylvania and Moldavia, if I remember correctly."

Lezander huffed. "Pure rubbish. We know about it, of course. We always monitor what gets leaked about us to the muggles and wizards. That Stoker fellow had a vivid imagination but had no clue about what he was talking about. Crucifixes, stakes, and holy water! As if that would ever harm my kind!"

"So, no Count Dracula, eh?" said Orion with a snigger. "And no Elisabeta?"

Lezander snorted. "The Irish writer based his character on one of Romania's historic characters, Vlad the Impaler, who lived in the fifteenth century and was the prince of Valaquia, which was the kingdom of Moldavia and Romania merged together. Vlad Dracul - who got his last name as a nickname, since his father formed part of the Order of the Dragon founded by Sigmund I of Luxemburg to fight against the Ottomans - was just a fierce and crazed muggle. And Elisabeta was based on the Romanian Countess Erzsébet Báthory, of the XVI century, also muggle, mind you, but insane as well. She did drink blood, believing it would restore her youth. She killed the maids in her court to bathe in their blood and all. When the muggles discovered her dungeons filled with the rotting bodies of her maids, they condemned her to live imprisoned in a small room, being occasionally fed through a small hole in the wall."

Orion grimaced. "That's horrible."

"That's muggle superstition for you, at that time, anyway," retorted Lezander calmly. "We lived more openly centuries ago, so the muggles had legends about us, especially in Eastern Europe, so some muggles tried to emulate us, quite mistaking our customs and the way our bodies function. As you know blood sustains us but we aren't immortal or forever young, we simply have a very long lifespan and our body starts maturing very slowly after a certain age."

Orion nodded and Lezander looked at him and asked softly, "Will you stay?"

"If you want me to," retorted Orion with a smile. "We have a week and a half until the start of our fifth year at Durmstrang. I could spend a week with you if you like."

"That would be fantastic!" said Lezander happily, while grabbing his hand. "I'll show you the Citadel, it's wonderful, you'll love it, and the mountains are gorgeous! You'll meet my parents of course. And I'll tell you about our history and our customs. And I'll get you some clothes and anything you need for your stay!"

Orion inspected Lezander for the first time and asked in wonder, "Speaking about clothes, what are you wearing?"

Lezander grinned at him while he unbuttoned his long, dark blue overcoat that fitted nicely on his body. Underneath it, he was wearing a regal-looking jacket that reminded Orion of the fashion they used in France in the fifteenth century - according to the muggle history books he read long ago. Under the tight jacket he could see a silk, dark red vest. Lezander's trousers were black and tight and were covered by dark ridding boots. Orion inspected his boyfriend appreciatively: Lezander looked amazing dressed like that. He looked dashing and mature; as a true heir of a Vampire Clan. So different from his usual looks in Durmstrang's uniform.

"This," said Lezander smugly while he indicated his clothes, "is a sample of Vampire fashion. We love our luxuries. How wizards can live wearing robes all the time, I'll never understand. Quite boring in my opinion-"

He was interrupted when Orion abruptly kissed him. Orion embraced him tightly and plunged passionately into the kiss. Lezander immediately covered him with his arms and returned the kiss deeply, savoring Orion's taste in his mouth, exploring his depths with his tongue and feeling again that consuming fire that rose within him every time he kissed Orion, every time he felt the smaller body against his. He longed to mate with him, how much he wanted it, how much he desired to be the only one in Orion's life, to be bound to him and keep him always at his side, to show him the happiness they could have together, the long and full life they could share.

Orion grabbed the nape of Lezander's neck and pulled him closer, so that their mouths remained pressed and locked together. He felt Lezander's warm tongue exploring his mouth, gently caressing his own tongue and giving him a comforting warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. He relished the feeling of Lezander's arms around him, providing him with the sense of safety and tender love he always felt with Lezander. So different - he thought as they deepened the kiss- so different from Voldemort's possessive and consuming kisses…He pushed the thought to a side. Wasn't this what he wanted? To be treated equally, to be treated gently and tenderly? To really feel that he was loved?

When they finally came out for air, Orion rested his forehead on Lezander's chest and whispered softly, "I'll be a better boyfriend, I promise."

Lezander gently lifted his face and asked quietly, "What are you talking about?"

Orion pierced his green eyes into Lezander's and said softly, while he caressed Lezander's long black locks, "You truly care for me, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" replied Lezander with a warm smile, as he cupped his face. "I love you, Orion. What I feel for you isn't a mere childish love that flickers in the wind like a candle's flame. It's a steady love that increases each time I see you, each time I hold you. Despite our differences and despite what you plan on doing in the future, it won't change. I won't abandon you and my love will never diminish. I know myself and I know that when I love someone as much as I do you, I give myself entirely. "

Orion felt tears swelling in his eyes. How could he reply to that? He felt so unworthy. Lezander deserved the same from him, and, yet, he had kissed Voldemort and he had wanted it, and more. He felt disgusted with himself. Here was a person that truly loved him and he would throw it all away because of an ardent lust? Because of his insane desire? No, he would not. Voldemort was a weakness; Tom was a weakness. He had to treat it like that and overcome it. Voldemort would never give him this.

Orion looked into Lezander's eyes and said softly, "I would never abandon you either, you must know this. I- I love you, too." He cast down his eyes and said sadly, "I don't know if I love you as much as you love me but it is love all the same. I just wish I could truly give you what you deserve, Lez. I sometimes believe that what I feel for you isn't enough, that you deserve much more." He looked at Lezander and saw the small frown on his face and added emphatically, "But I care for you as much as you care for me, of that I'm certain. I would never hurt you on purpose and I would protect you with my life if needed. I-"

"Hush, Orion," said Lezander softly while merging his gaze with Orion's. "I don't need a similar proclamation of love. You have many things on your mind and perhaps it's difficult to analyze one's own feelings. And I know that you love me on some level, that's enough until you're prepared to give me more."

Orion gave him a small smile and whispered softly, "Thanks, Lez. I don't deserve you; not your patience nor understanding, but I thank you for it anyway. And someday I'll be ready, perhaps when all this madness around us quiets down. But I want to be with you, no matter the uncertainties, I want us to remain together as long as we can."

Lezander cupped his face and said quietly, "And we will, for a very long time with no foreseeable ending, if it's up to me."

Orion kissed him gently and then said jovially, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's explore your Citadel!"

* * *

Zraven Citadel was immense. As Lezander led him through all the halls and finally towards the exterior, Orion realized that it was an immense castle connected to other palaces of the rest of the vampire court. From the outside, it looked like a series of grand medieval castles sculpted into the face of the mountain, merging with the rocks and going deep into the center of the mountain. It was a whole city made of rock that harbored the Zraven and related vampire clans in one big community. It had many levels and halls that connected one castle to another, all around the greatest and most imposing structure where Lezander and his parents lived along with their most immediate family. 

They passed countless vampires that respectfully bowed to Lezander and looked inquisitively at Orion, but they didn't stop for introductions. Lezander said it was better that way, since many vampires disliked humans and Orion's presence should be announced after they had met with Lezander's parents, who were currently busy so they had three hours to spare until then.

The mountains were magnificent and the Citadel was so high up that it was always surrounded by a sort of mystic mist that only added to its beauty. Everywhere one looked, there were mountain peaks that effectively hid the Citadel and obstructed the pass of any unwanted visitors. The only way of reaching the Citadel was by flying; using a portkey issued by someone of the ruling family, namely, Lezander or his parents; apparating if you carried Zraven blood; or shadow shifting - vampires' way of moving instantaneously through space - if you belonged to the Clan. Orion was led into the part of the Citadel used as stables and he marveled when he saw that the vampires' choice of transport were thestrals; they used them for long journeys according to Lezander.

Orion was fascinated with everything he saw and after three hours of touring around the Citadel with Lezander's running commentaries, he felt that one could easily escape life and live peacefully in this isolated place that felt so ancient and solemn. There was a community and family feeling that pervaded throughout the Citadel which pulled a string in Orion's heart. How wonderful it must be for Lezander to belong in such a place, to become its leader some day.

Finally, they returned to the main castle and stood in front of the large, dark wooden doors of the central hall, where Lezander's parents were waiting for them. Before entering, Orion turned to look at him. "How should I address your parents, Lez? I know nothing about your protocol."

Lezander smiled at him. "My father is the Vampire Master, as you already know; you can address him by his title, Rege Zraven. And my mother by Regină Zraven. It means king and queen in Romanian. It's the title given to the rulers of each major vampire Clan."

"And what is 'Tipar'?" asked Orion. "All the vampires we met addressed you like that."

"Prince," said Lezander with a grin. "it's the title for the heir. My father's name is Răzvan and my mother's Mireilla, but only I address them so informally."

Orion nodded and squared his shoulders as Lezander knocked once on the imposing doors. Immediately, they sprang open by an invisible force and Lezander grabbed Orion's hand in his and confidently strode inside the large hall.

It was an immense hall with dome painted ceilings that depicted ferocious battles between vampires, muggles, and wizards. Scenes from time immemorial that represented the vampires' struggles to find their place in the world and which told their history. The walls were made of the dark rock of the mountain and there were numerous tapestries and paintings hanging on them in between the countless columns at each side. Orion saw a large banner with the Zraven Clan's coat of arms - a thestral surrounding with its wings a long, bloodied sword- hanging behind two golden thrones, which were between two large windows that allowed the evening sun's rays to alight the throne and its occupants.

As Lezander and he walked towards them, Orion saw that they were completely alone for this meeting. He believed that this hall was usually full with the vampire court and he was glad that Lezander's parents had decided to meet him alone, without having observers. His nerves were on the edge as it was.

When they reached the several steps in front of the throne, they stopped. Orion remained composed and confident, despite the nerves he felt, and he carefully inspected Lezander's parents. His father was a very tall and imposing vampire, with short black hair and a stern face which held sharp but regal features. He had Lezander's physique and his pale blue eyes, though they seemed cold and reserved. Orion knew that the vampire was over six hundred years old but he didn't look to be a day over thirty. Lezander had inherited his father's eye color, shape of face, and strong constitution. The mother was a dark haired slender beauty with piercing black eyes with a slight slant to them - which Lezander had inherited - and with delicate and feminine features. She looked even younger and held herself in a way that reminded Orion of Narcissa when she was in her haughty public persona mode.

Răzvan Zraven stood up from his throne and looked down at them. He addressed Lezander with a deep and solemn voice, "So this is the one whom you have spoken about, son?"

Lezander gave him a small bow of salutation before answering with a smile. "Father, I present to you Orion Black, Head of the Black wizarding family." Then he turned to Orion. "This is my father, Rege Zraven."

"Please to meet you, Rege Zraven," said Orion politely, while bowing. "I've heard much about you."

"And we about you," said Mireilla Zraven in a soft, melodic voice, as she stood from her throne besides her husband. She took some steps down and presented her hand to Orion as she said with a curl of her lips forming a semi-smile, "I'm Regină Zraven, but you can call me Mireilla in private."

Orion shot Lezander a glance before kissing Mireilla's pale hand and saw that his boyfriend was warmly smiling at his mother.

Răzvan rasped his throat in disapproval and then he ruthlessly inspected Orion with his pale blue eyes. After a few moments he turned to his son and said sternly, "He is not fit for you; too physically weak. He doesn't know our history or our ways."

"Those can be learnt," retorted Lezander curtly. "And all humans are physically weak, that changes with the bonding."

"He's ignorant of our legacy, of our goals. He's not of vampire ancestry," replied Răzvan with cold determination. "The Vampire Council would shred him to pieces-"

"But he's powerful, my Rege," interjected Mireilla, descending the last steps and standing in front of Orion. She slowly caressed Orion's cheek and said with a shiver and a soft elated voice, "Yes, very powerful. I can feel it… I can almost taste it in his blood… so exquisitely dark… such dark magic… unique…" She turned to her son and said with a small smile which revealed her pristine long incisors, "I can see why you want him, son. His blood must be delicious. And such power and beauty. He'll be a good mate for you."

Her husband turned to look at her from his higher place on the steps and said drily, "We don't know if what you believe is true, meu dragoste. There's no proof that he is-"

Mireilla sharply turned her head to look at Răzvan. "You know the legend of our ancestors and you can feel it as sure as I do."

Lezander frowned at them in confusion and Orion wasn't doing much better.

Răzvan pulled himself to his impressive height and retorted coldly, "There's no proof. He's just a weak human boy with more dark power than average. He might not be the one they spoke of."

Orion lost his patience. "He is in the room and he would like to know what you're talking about, sir."

"The boy doesn't even know!" said Răzvan with a sneer. He addressed his wife and added, "This proves that you're wrong, my love."

Mireilla waved her hand dismissively. "It proves nothing. If he doesn't know then that's the way it was intended. They work in mysterious ways. They must want him to find out for himself."

"Mother," said Lezander quietly, "what are you and Father talking about?"

Mireilla shot Orion a measuring glance before answering her son. "Nothing important for the time being, my dear. Your father is simply being obstinate about some discussions we've had for a long time."

Orion frowned and asked her, "You said something about a legend and that I must find out something about myself. What is it? And who are 'they'?"

"It isn't you," interjected Răzvan coldly. He glared at his wife. "There will be no more discussions about this matter. You've said too much already."

Mireilla nodded in agreement before taking Orion's arm with hers and saying with a small smile, "Don't worry, my child. Now, tell me more about yourself."

Orion frowned at her, not liking to have his numerous questions left unanswered, but he told her about his life with the occasional comments of Lezander. They left out his true identity of Harry Potter and limited their telling to the version everyone knew. Lezander appeared to be in deep thought when he wasn't participating in the dialogue and the Master Vampire merely watched Orion closely without saying a word.

The next week in Zraven Citadel passed in a blur. They dined daily with Lezander's parents and Mireilla was still as talkative and interested in him as ever, while Răzvan remained stoic and withdrawn, always inspecting Orion intently and quietly. Orion and Lezander were unable to bring up the mysterious subject again and they admitted defeat and spent most of their time wondering around the shadowed halls, while Lezander explained their history and past; and enjoying their flights on the thestrals over the mountains. The other vampires of the Citadel bowed at Lezander but politely ignored Orion when they saw them; though Orion felt intent and curious gazes whenever he walked the halls in Lezander's company. With Lezander's jovial and constant presence, Orion soon forgot all his troubles and truly enjoyed his week with him.

After the first day, he had written to the Malfoys saying he was quite safe but couldn't say where and that he would be returning in a week. He still felt the occasional burning of his finger but was quite adept at ignoring it completely. For now, he wanted to enjoy his short holiday and, above all, he took the opportunity of being completely alone with Lezander to enjoy their intimacy and shared love.

Seeing Lezander in his natural environment had produced a change in the way he saw him. He could already envision Lezander as a just and strong ruler who would help the vampires attain their much wanted freedom. Lezander's passion when he explained their struggles and their history seeped into Orion and he recognized the same fervent desire that Lezander had to help his kind as the one he felt for his own. Orion came to admire him even more and sometimes he wished he could leave it all behind, forget his duties, and just come with Lezander here and help him with his future reign. It was idle thinking, Orion knew, because even if some part of him wanted to remain with Lezander, he would never abandon his father and he would never abandon the Dark, either. But during the short week, he put it all aside and imagined what it would be like to be by Lezander's side in the future.

Every night they slept together in the same bed, and Orion became more passionate and loving. Even though they didn't go all the way, they still explored each other much more than ever before and they both felt a growing connection between them. The tenderness and warmth they shared, isolated from everyone else, had brought them closer. Orion had learned to put all thoughts of Voldemort to the side when he was intimate with Lezander, and though he recognized that he still felt an unfulfilled desire for the dark wizard, he had resolved to leave it and bury it in his mind. He wasn't conforming when he chose Lezander, he told himself, he was simply choosing the best companion for himself; the one he knew would never hurt him. And he had decided to use the same wiles that Voldemort used with him, against him. It wouldn't be cheating on Lezander, since he would never go too far, he would simply manipulate the wizard in the same way.

On the last day, after politely saying good-bye to Răzvan and kissing Mireilla's cheek, thanking them for their hospitality, Orion went with Lezander to the bedroom to activate the portkey which would take him back to the place he had left from; the training room in Malfoy Manor.

Orion looked up at Lezander. "This has been wonderful, Lez. I'm so glad that we spent all this time together. I thank you for everything."

Lezander cupped his face and said tenderly, "I love to have you here with me. You belong here."

"Maybe," said Orion uncertainly, "but your father certainly doesn't believe that."

"Nonsense," said Lezander with a chuckle, "he never says much to people he has just met but I could tell that after all our dinners together he has come to respect you. My mother definitely approves of you and my father knows that you're powerful. He still isn't over the whole you're-not-a-descendant-of-a-vampire issue, but that matters little, since after we bond you would have my blood. You would become one of us even though you're not a vampire. And I could turn you into one if you truly wanted it."

Orion smiled at him. "I don't think I want to become a vampire, but I'm considering the bonding, Lez. And I wouldn't mind living here with you, it's an amazing place. I'll come to a decision soon. There are many factors to consider, both our futures and respective paths, but bonding with you is definitely a possibility that I would enjoy immensely."

Lezander beamed at him and then Orion asked with a frown, "Your parents haven't told you anything about what they were discussing during our first meeting? About the mysterious legend and those people that they didn't refer by name?"

Lezander shook his head and replied pensively, "I've tried to get more out of them but they wouldn't tell me a word, even my mother told me to let it be. I have no idea about which legend they were talking about. I've studied all our history and past and have never come upon a legend that in any way referred to a dark wizard. But my parents have access to their own ancient documents and books, which will only come to me once I assume the throne. Perhaps it's in one of those books."

"Maybe," said Orion thoughtfully, "but there's something else very peculiar. Your parents said that 'they' had spoken of someone and your mother believed it was me. It's related to the legend, but it also means that someone that currently exists has told them something about it."

"That is very strange," retorted Lezander with a frown. "My parents only meet other vampires, from my own Clan and other. So why would a vampire speak about you? They don't even know you. But perhaps it wasn't about you at all. My father said that he didn't believe that it was referring to you. And, anyway, why would an ancient vampire legend refer to you?"

"I don't know," replied Orion confused. "What your mother said during our first meeting took me entirely by surprise."

He had thought long about it but hadn't come to a clear conclusion. He didn't have enough information to unravel it. But one speculation left him very puzzled: the only possible explanation that he could come up with was that it could be related to the Hallows. After all, the Hallows were stuff of legend in the wizarding world, perhaps the vampires also had a legend revolving around them. But why would Mireilla think that he was the one the legend referred to? He knew that he had to collect the Hallows but besides that he didn't know what he had to do with them. And he only knew that thanks to Karkaroff and the mysterious spirits of the Chamber of Whispers. It was very unlikely that Mireilla had ever met Karkaroff and even less probable that she had met the spirits, since she had never set foot in Durmstrang. So who had spoken to Lezander's parents? Who were 'they'? And did the legend truly refer to him? And if so, what did it say?

And he couldn't even ask Lezander's parents directly since he knew he had to keep the Hallows a secret. Not even Lezander knew about them or the spirits. If he was wrong about the legend referring to the Hallows, then he would be divulging a secret that could be prejudicial to him.

Lezander took his shoulders and said gently, "Think nothing of it, Orion. You don't need more troubles in your life. If I ever find out something more I'll tell you immediately."

"Alright," retorted Orion before kissing Lezander deeply. After long minutes of taking pleasure in kissing each other senseless, Orion broke the kiss and said with a grin, "I'll see you in Durmstrang in a few days."

Lezander nodded with a warm smile and Orion clutched the pendant in his hand and whispered Lezander's name.

* * *

In a swirl of space and a blur of color, Orion almost instantly appeared in Malfoy Manor, in the room in which he had had his months of training with Bella and Rodolphus. Thankfully, it was empty and as Orion walked towards the door he sighed despondently: back to reality again. Immediately, all the thoughts he had held in check during his week of idleness with Lezander came rushing back. He repeated the mantra of all the things he had to do: Resurrection Stone, Elder Wand, spirits, his dark magic, Dumbledore's memories, Sylvester Slytherin's parseltongue book on Soul Rituals, his father's soul... Memories, right, that's the first thing he should do now before starting classes. 

Orion opened the door and as soon as he started walking the elegant hallway towards his room he heard someone calling.

"Orion?! Is that you?"

He spun around and saw Draco looking at him in surprise. Draco quickly approached him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Where the hell have you been?!" said Draco angrily. "We have been in an uproar! You simply disappeared Merlin knows where! Only sending us one brief letter this whole time!"

Orion smiled at him and said calmly, "I spent a week having my vacations. There's no reason for alarm. As you see I'm quite well and I came back when I said I would."

"No reason for alarm?!" retorted Draco furiously. "My mother was very concerned, and my father is extremely mad at you, and it goes without saying that the Dark Lord is most displeased! Father told me that the Dark Lord summoned you several times and you failed to answer him! Do you have any idea of what you have done?!" He looked at Orion's clothing and added, "And what in Merlin's name are you wearing?!"

Orion looked at the vampire clothes that Lezander had given him and smiled in remembrance. He looked up at Draco and replied sternly, "I'll deal with everything shortly, Draco. Where I've been is my business. Your parents are my guardians, but it doesn't follow that I should ask permission for every little thing! I am, after all, the Head of the Black House, no matter my age!"

Draco reddened in anger and he blustered, "You won't tell me where you've been?!"

"No," replied Orion curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my Manor to check that everything is alright. Tell your parents I'll speak to them as soon as I get back."

He quickly spun around and went into his room. He could still hear Draco shouting at him but he immediately locked his room with a spell and went to his trunk. He sighed when he saw Tom's locket. Tom will also be furious at him for leaving him alone for a whole week, especially since he had promised to inform him about the test as soon as it was over.

Orion quickly felt around his trunk with his hand and found the silky material of his Invisibility Cloak. He carefully took it out and placed it on his bed as he unraveled it and gently picked up the two flasks with the swirling silver memories inside. He placed the flasks on his desk and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak, inspecting it shrewdly. One side was completely invisible, though one could detect it by the movement of it through the air, if one knew what to look for; the other side was that of a regular cloak. So this was Ignotus Peverell's Hallow, hereditary along his line until it reached James Potter... He had a flash of an image: Ignotus' headstone when he and Sirius had gone to Godric's Hollow, years ago, to see his mother's grave. He remembered seeing the mark of the Hallows on Ignotus' headstone, though the date of Ignotus' birth and death had been impossible to discern. He didn't know exactly in what century the Peverell brothers had lived but this Cloak was definitely a very ancient one, and still it worked perfectly, it hadn't lost its invisibility properties. He caressed it once more with a contented sigh, before placing it once again in his trunk under heavy wards, adding a parseltongue ward for good measure.

He quickly removed his vampire clothing - Draco might not recognize them but some adults might - and he put on some regular robes. Orion snatched the flasks from his desk and carefully pocketed them. Finally, he cast the parsel-invisibility spell on himself and listened through his door to see if Draco had left. When he heard nothing, he carefully took a step into the hallway and warded his room before leaving towards a parlor with a fireplace connected to the Floo network.

Orion heard movement and some arguing voices not far from him and instantly knew that Draco was talking with his parents and perhaps with the Lestranges, as well. They must all know of his return by now. But he had to do this first. He only had two days before going back to Durmstrang and he was sure that Lucius wouldn't allow him to leave once more. So he had to go to Black Manor now or he wouldn't be able to see Dumbledore's memories for a very long time. He quickly entered the first parlor that met his requirements and, as he heard the voices nearing, he threw the floo powder at the fireplace and quietly said his destination.

In a swirl of green flames, Orion reached Sirius' study. It was exactly the same as he had found it when he had meet Remus. Orion frowned, he hadn't heard about Remus in a very long time. But he guessed that it was expected; the wizard had said that he couldn't send owls from his camp in order to avoid detection. Orion shook his concerns away and went behind his father's desk and sat on the tall armchair as he regarded the open drawer with the pensieve inside. He hadn't closed it or warded it last time because there was really no need, the wards on the Manor only allowed Remus and him entrance.

Orion conjured two flasks and after laying spells on them, he used his wand's tip to draw two memories from his father's pensieve and put them in the flasks. Once done, he opened one of the flasks with Dumbledore's duplicated memories and guided it inside the pensieve with his wand.

With his wand's tip, he stirred the silver memory so that it expanded on the surface of the pensieve, on top of all the other memories and when it was done, Orion bend forward, took a deep breath and plunged his face into the silvery substance.

He felt his feet leave the floor; he was falling, falling through whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, he was blinking in dazzling sunlight. He was standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky as bright and blue as a forget-me-not. Some ten feet in front of him stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole-like specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road.

He was also wearing the strange assortment of clothes so often chosen by inexperienced wizards trying to look like Muggles: in this case, a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume. Before Orion had time to do more than register his bizarre appearance, however, the wizard had set off at a brisk walk down the lane.

Orion followed while wondering why Dumbledore was recently reviewing a memory about this wizard. He didn't recognize him and the wizard didn't look like anything special. As they passed the wooden sign, Orion looked up at its two arms. The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing after the wizard said Little Hangleton, 1 mile. He had never heard of those towns.

They walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows, the wide blue sky overhead and the swishing, frock-coated figure ahead. Then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of them. Orion could see a small village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.

Orion stopped in his tracks as he looked at the manor. It seemed familiar somehow. Where had he seen it before? He didn't have time to ponder about it since the wizard had broken into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope. Orion lengthened his stride. He thought Little Hangleton must be their final destination. He soon discovered that he was mistaken in thinking that they were going to the village, however. The lane curved to the right and when they rounded the corner, it was to see the very edge of the wizard's frock coat vanishing through a gap in the hedge.

Orion followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and potholed, sloping down-hill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Orion came to a halt behind the wizard, who had stopped and drawn his wand.

Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before Orion's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to him a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. He wondered whether it was inhabited; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Just as he had concluded that nobody could possibly live there, however, one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter, and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though somebody was cooking.

The wizard moved forward quietly and, it seemed to Orion, rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake. Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of the wizard, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.

"_You're not welcome._"

The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any color. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frightening, and Orion could not blame the wizard for backing away several more paces before he spoke.

"Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"

"_You're not welcome._"

"Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said the wizard nervously.

Orion thought the wizard was being extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in his opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other. But then realization hit him, the slight hissing at the end of the phrase. Of course the wizard didn't understand him, the other one was speaking parseltongue! That explained why he hadn't realized it before, to him it sounded like regular English but if he really made an effort he could distinguish the slight hissing. After hearing Voldemort and Slytherin using parseltongue so frequently he was learning to recognize more quickly when someone used it. Who was that man then?

The man in rags was now advancing on the wizard, knife in one hand, wand in the other.

"Now, look —" the wizard began, but too late: There was a bang, and the wizard was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.

"Morfin!" said a loud voice.

An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. This man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of the wizard on the ground.

"Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at the wizard.

"Correct! I'm Mr. Ogden," said the wizard angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

Orion gasped in surprise. Gaunt! Merlin's beard the last descendants of Slytherin! Those two disgusting men were Slytherin's descendants? Was Tom related to them or to some other Gaunt? Tom didn't look at all like them and he had never spoken much about his family either. Orion only knew that his mother was a Gaunt and his father a muggle. Orion looked around, was there a powerful Gaunt witch somewhere? She must have been very beautiful considering Tom's looks.

"S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"

"Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth," retorted Gaunt.

Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once.

Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin. "_Get in the house. Don't argue._"

This time, ready for it, Orion recognized the parseltongue; even while he could understand what was being said, he distinguished the weird hissing noise that was all Ogden could hear.

Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Aye, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pureblood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive.

"That's neither here nor there," said Ogden coldly.

Apparently Gaunt felt rather differently. He squinted into Ogden's face and muttered, in what was clearly supposed to be an offensive tone, "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl —"

"I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning —"

"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

Orion quickly followed them, now completely interested in this strange memory. The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined.

Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in parseltongue:

_Hissy, hissy, little snakey, _

_Slither on the floor _

_You be good to Morfin _

_Or he'll nail you to the door. _

There was a scuffling noise in the corner beside the open window, and Orion realized that there was somebody else in the room, a girl whose ragged gray dress was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She looked a little cleaner than the two men, but Orion thought he had never seen a more defeated-looking person.

"M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her.

"Good morning," said Ogden.

She did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night."

There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.

"Pick it up!" Gaunt bellowed at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two.

Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter. Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"

Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, "Reparo. "

The pot mended itself instantly.

Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs. . . ."

Without looking at anybody or thanking Ogden, Merope picked up the pot and returned it, hands trembling, to its shelf. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall between the filthy window and the stove, as though she wished for nothing more than to sink into the stone and vanish.

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit —"

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him — what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law.'" Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes," said Ogden. "I'm afraid it is."

He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing —"

"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, looking wary, but standing his ground.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt. For a moment, Orion thought Gaunt was making an obscene hand gesture, but then realized that he was showing Ogden the black-stoned ring he was wearing on his middle finger, waving it before Ogden's eyes. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pureblood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

Orion almost dropped to the floor in shock. Peverell! Gaunt had said it had the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone! It couldn't be, could it? He squinted his eyes to see the ring better but couldn't distinguish anything as Gaunt kept moving his hand. But it could be! Morgana strike him down if he was mistaken, but the Peverell coat of arms could only be the mark of the Hallows, just like he had seen at Ignotus' grave! And that meant… dear Merlin.. That meant that that ring was a Hallow! The only possible one was the Resurrection Stone! The black stone of the ring was the Resurrection Stone! He almost wanted to cry in joy.

"I've really no idea," said Ogden, blinking as the ring sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed —"

With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter. For a split second, Orion thought he was going to throttle her as his hand flew to her throat; next moment, he was dragging her toward Ogden by a chain around her neck.

"See this?" he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

Orion widened his eyes. His locket! Tom's locket! Anyone could knock him down with a feather right now, he couldn't believe it! He looked at Merope and wondered about her. It was Tom's locket, there was no doubt, and she was wearing it… Was this poor girl Tom's mother?! But she seemed so powerless, so physically different from Tom. Though she was no squib, whatever her father said. Maybe she had power but was so beaten down by her family that she could barely do anything without being reproached about it. A sharp pang of pity for her clutched his heart. What had happened to her?

"I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily.

"Slytherins!" yelled Gaunt. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

"Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope; she staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air.

"So!" said Gaunt triumphantly, as though he had just proved a complicated point beyond all possible dispute. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all — more than you can say, I don't doubt!"

And he spat on the floor at Ogden's feet. Morfin cackled again. Merope, huddled beside the window, her head bowed and her face hidden by her lank hair, said nothing.

"Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden doggedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information" — he glanced down at his scroll of parchment — "is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."

Morfin giggled.

"_Be quiet, boy_," snarled Gaunt and Morfin fell silent again.

"And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden, "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot—"

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden. "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless —"

"Ah, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt, and he spat on the floor again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg —"

Ogden broke off. The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting in through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to the copse where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face, Orion saw, was starkly white.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

When Orion heard that name he instantly looked at Merope again while he strained to hear better. She was extremely pale and seemed very nervous.

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village —"

The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder.

Morfin made to get out of his armchair.

"_Keep your seat_," said his father warningly.

"Tom," said the girl's voice again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong — but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling."

The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing faint again.

"'_Darling_,'" whispered Morfin, looking at his sister. "'_Darling, he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway._"

Merope was so white Orion felt sure she was going to faint. And he realized that it all fitted together perfectly. Merope Gaunt was in love with a muggle named Tom, a rich muggle according to what Tom had said to his companion. But how could this terrible looking witch manage to ensnare the muggle? The muggle had to be Tom's father, Merope had named her child after the father, there was no doubt.

"_What's that?_" said Gaunt sharply, looking from his son to his daughter. "_What did you say, Morfin?_"

"_She likes looking at that Muggle_," said Morfin, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. "_Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night — _"

Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on ruthlessly, "_Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?_"

"_Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?_" said Gaunt quietly.

All three of the Gaunts seemed to have forgotten Ogden, who was looking both bewildered and irritated at this renewed outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.

"_Is it true?_" said Gaunt in a deadly voice, advancing a step or two toward the terrified girl. "_My daughter — pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin — hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?_"

Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself into the wall, apparently unable to speak.

"_But I got him, Father!_" cackled Morfin. "_I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?_"

"_You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!_" roared Gaunt, losing control, and his hands closed around his daughter's throat.

Ogden yelled "No!" He raised his wand and cried, "Relaskio!"

Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter; he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back. With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand.

Ogden ran for his life. Orion followed the wizard to not lose the image of Ogden's memory while Merope's screams echoed in his ears.

The wizard hurtled up the path and erupted onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a gray horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane.

And everything turned dark as the memory ended. Orion abruptly came out of the pensieve and sat heavily on his father's chair. Thoughts flashed unbridled in his mind. So many astounding revelations. That muggle's face… it was Tom's face. There was no doubt anymore: Merope Gaunt and the muggle, who must be Tom Riddle Sr., had been Tom's parents. What had she done? She must have escaped her father and brother and somehow tricked Riddle Sr. into marriage, using magic no doubt. He knew what had happened to the muggle, Tom had told him that he had killed his father in revenge. So that meant that Riddle Sr. had abandoned Merope at some point and Tom was raised in an orphanage… Merope had died, Orion concluded sadly, probably shortly after giving birth, with enough time to name Tom after his father, after the love of her life. And Riddle Sr. had never looked for his son. The Gaunts hadn't either, but perhaps they had died or at least been imprisoned at Azkaban, particularly if Morfin kept attacking muggles. And Merope's father must have done something as well when she left them for a muggle. It was horrible, poor Tom, with a mother that was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin but pathetic and weak all the same. With a grandfather and uncle clearly insane and with a muggle father that must have despised Merope and their son.

Orion shook his head in sadness and concentrated on more practical matters. The ring! He smiled victoriously, he knew what the Resurrection Stone was! But why did Gaunt have it? Only Slytherin heirlooms could be at his disposal… Were the Peverells related to Slytherin?! The Potter line was, he knew that already, but Slytherin? He didn't even know who had lived first, Cadmus Peverell or Salazar Slytherin… But it must have been Cadmus and his line produced the Slytherin line, that way Cadmus' belongings were passed on to become Slytherin heirlooms and ended up in Gaunt's hands. Had Salazar Slytherin ever discovered that the ring was the Resurrection Stone? No, he couldn't have, Slytherin had told him about looking for a way to make his soul immortal, that's why he created the theory behind the Horcruxes. If he had the Resurrection Stone he wouldn't have needed that, would he? He could learn to use the Stone somehow for that very same purpose and not a word about any ring or stone was mentioned in his journals. If Slytherin had ever held that ring he hadn't known what it truly was.

And it was so unimaginable, the Potters had been very distantly related to Slytherin! Orion frowned in confusion, but hadn't Cadmus died before producing an heir? He had resurrected his love and then killed himself, according to the legend he never had any children… According to the book he had once read about the Peverell line, he never had any children, either. What had happened?

Orion shook his head, the links between wizarding bloodlines were very difficult to unravel, particularly so many centuries ago, and what mattered now was the consequences of this memory. Why did Dumbledore review this memory during this year? Did he know about the locket and the ring? Did he know that one was a Horcrux and the other a Hallow? He must suspect something and if he took the trouble of getting this memory from Ogden then he knew Voldemort's identity, but that was obvious, Tom had been his pupil. The old wizard must have made the connection a long while ago, probably during the first war. Orion gasped, Dumbledore did know! In his first vision, when he was looking through the eyes of Quirrell, Dumbledore had started saying a name, he said one letter before he was interrupted, he said "T-". Of course he hadn't realized that it was 'Tom' the name that Dumbledore was about to say, he hadn't discovered Tom's true identity at the time. But everything fit together. Dumbledore knew that Merope and the muggle of the memory were Voldemort's parents and he must suspect something about the locket. Did Dumbledore know what a Horcrux was? Did he know that the locket was one?

But the ring… that was even more important, did Dumbledore know it was a Hallow? That was disturbing indeed. And where was the ring now anyway? Tom had taken the locket, did he also take the ring? Had Tom visited the Gaunts at some point after discovering his ancestry? But Voldemort wore no rings… he didn't wear anything, and he had left the locket someplace safe before Regulus had taken it to Grimmauld Place. Orion's eyes widened, the ring was a symbol of Voldemort's ancestry, just like the locket… could the ring also be a Horcrux? Could a Hallow be turned into one? Merlin's beard, just how many Horcruxes had the wizard made?! But Voldemort didn't know about the Hallows, Orion was sure about that since Voldemort wasn't looking for them. So if he had somehow retrieved the ring from his grandfather and made it into a Horcrux - if that was possible - then Voldemort didn't know that it was the Resurrection Stone. But where was it? He had to get it as soon as possible!

He shook his head to clear it and then decided to look at the last memory while cursing his bad luck at not having the time to duplicate more memories in Dumbledore's office.

Orion got to his feet and placed the recently reviewed memory in its flask and then he opened the other one and directed the memory into the pensieve with his wand.

He bent once more over the rippling silver contents of the stone basin. He tumbled through dark nothingness and landed in a sitting room in front of an immensely fat old lady wearing an elaborate ginger wig and a brilliant pink set of robes that flowed all around her, giving her the look of a melting iced cake. She was looking into a small jeweled mirror and dabbing rouge onto her already scarlet cheeks with a large powder puff, while the tiniest and oldest house-elf Orion had ever seen laced her fleshy feet into tight satin slippers.

"Hurry up, Hokey!" said the woman imperiously. "He said he'd come at four, it's only a couple of minutes to and he's never been late yet!"

She tucked away her powder puff as the house-elf straightened up. The top of the elf's head barely reached the seat of the old witch's chair, and her papery skin hung off her frame just like the crisp linen sheet she wore draped like a toga.

"How do I look?" said the witch, turning her head to admire the various angles of her face in the mirror.

"Lovely, Madam Hepzibah," squeaked Hokey.

Orion could only assume that it was down in Hokey's contract that she must lie through her teeth when asked this question, because Hepzibah looked a long way from lovely in his opinion.

A tinkling doorbell rang and both mistress and elf jumped.

"Quick, quick, he's here, Hokey!" cried Hepzibah.

And the elf scurried out of the room, which was so crammed with objects that it was difficult to see how anybody could navigate their way across it without knocking over at least a dozen things. There were cabinets full of little lacquered boxes, cases full of gold embossed books, shelves of orbs and celestial globes, and many flourishing potted plants in brass containers. In fact, the room looked like a cross between a magical antique shop and a conservatory.

The house-elf returned within minutes, followed by a tall young man Orion had no difficulty whatsoever in recognizing as Tom. He was plainly dressed in a black suit; his hair was a little longer than it was in his locket and his cheeks were hollowed, but all of this suited him; he looked more handsome than ever. And Orion knew that this Tom was slightly younger than the one in the locket.

Tom picked his way through the cramped room with an air that showed he had visited many times before and bowed low over Hepzibah's fat little hand, brushing it with his lips.

"I brought you flowers," he said quietly, producing a bunch of roses from nowhere.

"You naughty boy, you shouldn't have!" squealed old Hepzibah, though Orion noticed that she had an empty vase standing ready on the nearest little table. "You do spoil this old lady, Tom. ... Sit down, sit down. . . . Where's Hokey? Ah ..."

Orion snorted. Ah, Tom, as smooth as ever…bringing flowers to infatuated old witches… what did he want from her?

The house-elf had come dashing back into the room carrying a tray of little cakes, which she set at her mistress's elbow.

"Help yourself, Tom," said Hepzibah, "I know how you love my cakes. Now, how are you? You look pale. They overwork you at that shop, I've said it a hundred times. ..."

Tom smiled mechanically and Hepzibah simpered.

"Well, what's your excuse for visiting this time?" she asked, batting her lashes.

"Mr. Burke would like to make an improved offer for the goblin-made armor," said Tom. "Five hundred Galleons, he feels it is a more than fair —"

Orion blinked. Burke? Of Borgin and Burke? The Knockturn Alley shop that he had once visited with Lucius and Draco, long ago before his second year at Durmstrang? Tom had worked there?

"Now, now, not so fast, or I'll think you're only here for my trinkets!" pouted Hepzibah.

"I am ordered here because of them," said Tom quietly. "I am only a poor assistant, madam, who must do as he is told. Mr. Burke wishes me to inquire —"

"Oh, Mr. Burke, phooey!" said Hepzibah, waving a little hand. "I've something to show you that I've never shown Mr. Burke! Can you keep a secret, Tom? Will you promise you won't tell Mr. Burke I've got it? He'd never let me rest if he knew I'd shown it to you, and I'm not selling, not to Burke, not to anyone! But you, Tom, you'll appreciate it for its history, not how many Galleons you can get for it."

"I'd be glad to see anything Miss Hepzibah shows me," said Tom quietly, and Hepzibah gave another girlish giggle.

"I had Hokey bring it out for me . . . Hokey, where are you? I want to show Mr. Riddle our finest treasure. ... In fact, bring both, while you're at it. ..."

"Here, madam," squeaked the house-elf, and Orion saw two leather boxes, one on top of the other, moving across the room as if of their own volition, though he knew the tiny elf was holding them over her head as she wended her way between tables, pouffes, and footstools.

"Now," said Hepzibah happily, taking the boxes from the elf, laying them in her lap, and preparing to open the topmost one, "I think you'll like this, Tom. . . . Oh, if my family knew I was showing you. . . . They can't wait to get their hands on this!"

She opened the lid. Orion edged forward a little to get a better view and saw what looked like a small golden cup with two finely wrought handles.

"I wonder whether you know what it is, Tom? Pick it up, have a good look!" whispered Hepzibah, and Tom stretched out a long-fingered hand and lifted the cup by one handle out of its snug silken wrappings.

Orion thought he saw a red gleam in his dark blue eyes. His greedy expression was curiously mirrored on Hepzibah's face, except that her tiny eyes were fixed upon Tom's handsome features.

"A badger," murmured Tom, examining the engraving upon the cup. "Then this was…?"

"Helga Hufflepuff's, as you very well know, you clever boy!" said Hepzibah, leaning forward with a loud creaking of corsets and actually pinching his hollow cheek. "Didn't I tell you I was distantly descended? This has been handed down in the family for years and years. Lovely, isn't it? And all sorts of powers it's supposed to possess too, but I haven't tested them thoroughly, I just keep it nice and safe in here. . . ."

She hooked the cup back off Tom's long forefinger and restored it gently to its box, too intent upon settling it carefully back into position to notice the shadow that crossed Tom's face as the cup was taken away.

"Now then," said Hepzibah happily, "where's Hokey? Oh yes, there you are — take that away now, Hokey."

The elf obediently took the boxed cup, and Hepzibah turned her attention to the much flatter box in her lap.

"I think you'll like this even more, Tom," she whispered. "Lean in a little, dear boy, so you can see. . . . Of course, Burke knows I've got this one, I bought it from him, and I daresay he'd love to get it back when I'm gone. ..."

She slid back the fine filigree clasp and flipped open the box. There upon the smooth crimson velvet lay a heavy locket.

Orion recognized it instantly, again, and sighed wearily; many doubts cleared now.

Tom reached out his hand, without invitation this time, and held it up to the light, staring at it.

"Slytherin's mark," he said quietly, as the light played upon an ornate, serpentine S.

"That's right!" said Hepzibah, delighted, apparently, at the sight of Tom gazing at her locket, transfixed. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for it, but I couldn't let it pass, not a real treasure like that, had to have it for my collection. Burke bought it, apparently, from a ragged-looking woman who seemed to have stolen it, but had no idea of its true value —"

There was no mistaking it this time: Tom's eyes flashed scarlet at the words, and Orion saw his knuckles whiten on the locket's chain.

Merope had sold the locket, Orion thought sadly, probably when she was pregnant and desperate and now Tom was seeing it for the very first time, a heirloom that belonged to him by all rights. A pang of pity momentarily stabbed his heart, for both mother and son.

"— I daresay Burke paid her a pittance but there you are. . . . Pretty, isn't it? And again, all kinds of powers attributed to it, though I just keep it nice and safe. . . ."

She reached out to take the locket back. For a moment, Orion thought Tom was not going to let go of it, but then it had slid through his fingers and was back in its red velvet cushion.

"So there you are, Tom, dear, and I hope you enjoyed that!"

She looked him full in the face and for the first time, Orion saw her foolish smile falter.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"Oh yes," said Tom quietly. "Yes, I'm very well. ..."

"I thought — but a trick of the light, I suppose —" said Hepzibah, looking unnerved, and Orion guessed that she too had seen the momentary red gleam in Tom's eyes. "Here, Hokey, take these away and lock them up again. ... The usual enchantments…"

As the elf bobbed away bearing the boxes, the memory narrowed until it became dark and Orion left the pensieve.

He sat again on the armchair and wearily rubbed his forehead. Dumbledore knew. Two memories about the same object, the old wizard certainly knew that it was a Horcrux. And Tom, poor Tom… but the red gleam in his eyes, the greed when he had looked at the cup… He had to find out, this couldn't be prolonged, he had to talk to Tom and ask him about the Horcruxes and reveal some of what he knew. Voldemort wouldn't find out about what he told Tom, anyway. And the Hufflepuff cup could also be a Horcrux as far as he was concerned. Dammit! Exactly how many had that fool made?! How many times had he butchered his own soul?! All for immortality! Of all the stupid things… And now Dumbledore knew! At least about the locket. The old wizard would eventually start hunting them down, destroying them one by one until he was certain that Voldemort would become mortal again, beatable again. What to do? He couldn't allow that to happen, but he couldn't tell Voldemort either! How could he explain having Dumbledore's memories without explaining about the Invisibility Cloak, without revealing the existence of the Hallows?! Voldemort wasn't stupid, he would know that only something very important to him would make him take the risk to venture into Dumbledore's office. What to do? What to do? Another thing to take care of!! Would it ever end?! And he thought he already had enough on his plate, now he had to find Horcruxes as well before Dumbledore laid his hands on them! Dammit!

Orion angrily placed the memory in its flask and restored Sirius' memories into the pensieve. He vanished the two empty flasks with a spell and put the two flasks containing the duplicated memories besides the pensieve, inside the drawer of the desk. After closing it, he warded the drawer heavily, using the same blood ward that Sirius had original placed and adding a parseltongue ward of Slytherin's invention.

He checked that everything was in order and finally checked the wards on the Manor with the spells that Arcturus' portrait had long ago taught him, and satisfied, he threw the floo powder into the fireplace and returned to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

When he came out of the fireplace he was confronted with the Malfoys, Lestranges and Draco. Orion took a deep breath to calm down and gain patience. 

Lucius immediately took a step towards him and said in cold anger, "The elves told us that you had used this fireplace. Now, care to explain what you think you're doing?"

Orion looked at him impassively. "I was checking that everything was running smoothly at my Manor. Elves have to be supervised at some point."

"You left in the middle of your test!" shrieked Bellatrix, pointing a threatening finger at him. "You dared to vanish from our Lord's presence and to ignore his summons!"

Orion crossed his arms over his chest and spat snidely, "So what? I'm the Head of the Black House, dear Aunt, never forget that! By all means, I'm your Lord as well! I've put up with you long enough but I have to remind you that I could easily cast you away from the Black line with a snap of my fingers!"

Bellatrix blanched momentarily before her face assumed an insane and enraged expression. She made a quick move to withdraw her wand but Narcissa immediately placed a hand on her arm.

She said softly, looking at Orion, "My dear, we were concerned for you. You must understand that your disappearance was very unexpected. We had no news from you for a whole week."

"I wrote," said Orion more calmly, as his eyes soften when he looked at her. "I explained that I had taken a week to vacation. And I returned when I promised. I thank you for taking the role of my guardian, dear Aunt Cissy, but I don't want to ask permission for every little move I make."

"You have to ask for our permission," said Lucius coldly, while he glared at him. "We are responsible for you. Where were you?"

Orion held Lucius' angry gaze nonchalantly. "Away and safe. It doesn't matter where."

Lucius' light gray eyes flashed in anger but he was interrupted by Bellatrix.

"Our Lord knows you're back," she said gleefully. "I informed him myself as soon as Draco told us. Since it seems that your portkey hasn't worked for a week, I have to take you to him immediately. And you can be sure that what awaits you isn't pleasant!"

Orion shot Draco a glare but his anger subsided when he saw the remorseful expression on his handsome face. Draco probably didn't want Voldemort to punish him and Orion couldn't really blame him for telling his parents that he had returned.

He turned to face Bella and retorted coldly, "It works."

"I don't care!" spat Bella as he grabbed him. "You're coming with me right now!"

In an instant she activated her mark and took Orion with her as they apparated into Voldemort's summoning room.

Voldemort seemed to have been waiting for them and he stood up as soon as they appeared in front of him.

Orion took him in and noticed Voldemort's rage, his crimson eyes were flashing and Orion's invisible scar was already prickling painfully. But above all, Orion saw that Voldemort looked very much like the Tom of the last memory, when his eyes flashed crimson. And he damned himself for thinking that once again, Voldemort looked incredibly handsome; amazingly powerful, overwhelming, and attractive.

Orion tightened his jaw - angry at himself - and clutched his wand tighter against his side. He looked at some point on the wall behind Voldemort and waited for what would happen; his muscles tensing as he prepared to cast any spell at a moment's notice.

"Leave, Bella," commanded Voldemort coldly.

Bellatrix looked at him in surprise. "But, My Lord, I want to see his punishment! After all his disrespectful behavior towards you, he deserves the worst! I would happily assist you-"

"LEAVE AT ONCE!" roared Voldemort furiously.

Bellatrix staggered backwards and shot Orion an irate glance before dissapparating.

Orion's eyes snapped to Voldemort's face as the wizard approached him. But Voldemort stopped a few steps away from him to regard him coldly and didn't attempt to get closer.

"Where have you been?" said Voldemort in a deadly, controlled voice.

"With a friend," replied Orion dryly.

"Whom?" retorted Voldemort succinctly as Orion's invisible scar throbbed even more painfully.

"A Durmstrang friend," said Orion through gritted teeth. "I'm in my rights to visit a friend during the summer if I wish to! I don't have to answer to-"

"You do when you failed your test!" snarled Voldemort, as his crimson eyes flashed. "When you disappear and refuse to answer my summons! How dare you- I will teach you to respect me!"

"FAILED THE TEST?!" bellowed Orion furiously, as he took a menacing step towards Voldemort. "I killed her!" He grabbed Voldemort's robes with his left fist and hissed in rage, "I fucking killed the little girl because of you! Because you manipulated me into doing it! How dare YOU do that to me?! I warned you before and that was the last straw! I'm not one of your pathetic little minions!"

Instantly, Voldemort whipped out his wand and pressed its tip painfully against Orion's neck, but Orion had done exactly the same thing as soon as he detected Voldemort's movement. Now they faced each other, wands stabbing their necks and crimson and emerald gazes locked in fury.

Orion looked into Voldemort's eyes, and he spat, seething in anger, "This is it. We clear the air between us once and for all." He tightened his grasp on Voldemort's robes and continued, "You must make a choice here and now. Either you accept that I choose whom to kill and that I won't obey your orders unless I agree with them, or you lose a follower!"

His forehead seemed to split into two as Voldemort grabbed his face while snarling furiously, "You'll never leave me! I don't accept ultimatums! If you leave the Death Eaters it will be because you'll be dead by my wand!"

This was it, Orion thought, now was the time to throw him off. He licked his lips and smirked at him before purring in parseltongue, "_Why, My Lord, would you miss me?" _

He brought his face inches away from Voldemort's and gave him what he hoped was a seductive look while continuing, "_Tell me, would you rather kill me than not __have __me at all? It ssseemss sso. And I __would __rather duel you than keep on going as we have. But I don't really want to leave you._" Orion slowly caressed Voldemort's neck. He inwardly smirked as he felt Voldemort's tendons tighten under his touch, his skin tingling and his crimson eyes flashing in anger but darkening with desire as well.

Orion trailed his fingertips over Voldemort's strong jaw and purred, "_I'd rather remain by your ssside, My Lord, but not asss a minion_." He slowly licked his lips and added huskily while ghosting his lips over Voldemort's, "_As sssomething much more. Your right hand, your equal, as you promised. It would be sssuch a wassste if we parted waysss."_

Voldemort suddenly snatched Orion's left wrist and hissed furiously, "_Do you think that behaving like a harlot will sssway my opinion? That you'll avoid punissshment for what you have done? And never play such games with me if you're not ready to pay the price! You're playing with fire!_"

Orion brushed his wet lips briefly against Voldemort's before withdrawing and smirking at him. "_Ah, ssso you've been behaving like a harlot __all these past times__? While you hissed and caressed me? Pity." _

Voldemort stabbed Orion's neck harder with his wand as his eyes flashed in anger, but Orion ignored it and continued, "_As for punisshment, don't believe that I won't defend mysself or attack you if you attempt to cursse me. No, My Lord, we are way passt that. But I won't work againssst you if you resspect my decissionss. Ssso tell me once and for all, do you accept my termsss or sshall we duel?"_

Orion's invisible scar flared in pain when Voldemort grabbed him tightly by the nape of his neck and he hissed menacingly, "_I could dessstroy you, little one. Crusssh you completely. You are no match for me. Either you sssubmit to me and my will every time I command it, no matter what I asssk of you, or I'll kill you myself right now!_"

"_You could try indeed_," replied Orion with a calm smirk. "_And you could possibly lossse one of your mosst powerful ssupportersss; one who hasss a type of dark magic you have never ssseen before; one who iss a parselmouth ass yourself, the lasst oness in the wizarding world. One who is well trained in the Darkss Artss and who hasss already killed when your planss were being threatened. Who hass given you information and would still supply you with more in the future, and who could bring more young followerss to you. You would end my bloodline and kill the possibility of me producing a powerful dark heir that would inject powerful blood in the new world that the Dark isss going to create… Tsk. Such wassste." _

He looked at him intently and continued with a smile,_ "Wouldn't you benefit more by having my willingly sssupport? My unique dark magic at your dissspossal, within the rational limitss I'm assking of you? Tell me, would you throw it all away when you could have it all? When the only thing you musst do isss not assk of me thingsss that you already know I would opposse? When all you have to do iss resspect my own decissions and my way of waging a war againssst the light wizardsss? I don't asssk for much but I offer you plenty."_

"_I don't negotiate with my followersss!" _snarled Voldemort angrily as he fisted the hairs on Orion's nape, pulling it back and making Orion's neck bend until he had a full view of his face. "_Once in my ssservice, my followersss obey without demanding anything!_"

"_You will negotiate with thisss one!_" spat Orion furiously. "_Ssince you already know that I'm different from the ressst! I could be your greatessst ally!_"

"_Ally?!_" sneered Voldemort. "_You'll be what I want you to be!"_

"_And what isss that?_" snarled Orion impatiently.

Voldemort nastily smirked at him and said silkily as he pierced Orion with his deep scarlet eyes, "_You'll bear my heir._"

Orion's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he took a step back and gasped incredulously, "WHAT?!"

Voldemort´s smirk grew larger as he took a step to be inches away from Orion. "_All your argumentsss to keep you alive are valid, little one. You pleaded your casse very convincingly. Didn't you asssk for a place by my sssside? A posssition of resspect and honor? As my consssort you will-"_

"I WON'T BE YOUR BROODMARE!" shrieked Orion in agitation and alarm, trying to put as much space as possible between them. "I asked for a position as your equal! Not as your whore!"

Voldemort grabbed Orion's face painfully and snarled angrily, "_A conssort isssn't a whore! I'm doing you a great honor by choossing you! You will remain by my ssside, obeying me, and I'll keep you in ssafety before and after you bear me an heir._"

"_A conssort isn't a ssspouse either!_" spat Orion furiously, while he still looked at Voldemort incredulously, as if he had lost all his marbles. "_Are you insssane?! I won't be your consssort! Do you really think that I want to remain sssafely locked away while the war ragesss on? Do you think that you're the only one that hasss plansss and thingsss to do?! I won't be reduced to the posssition of a broodmare for you! I have ambitionsss asss well! Goalss that I have to fulfill! If you want a bloody heir then choossse sssomeone elsse becausssse I'll never agree to be your consssort!"_

Voldemort tightened his clutch on Orion's face and replied irately, _"You will have time to do whatever nonsense you want to do before bearing my heir! You're very young ssstill, you'll have a few yearss before that, but in the meanwhile you WILL obey me and become my consssort! If our blood mergesss together then our heir would sssurely be the mossst powerful dark wizard alive! I won't allow you to wassste your blood on anyone elssse! Believe me in thisss, I'll kill anyone elssse whom you choossse!"_

"_Get your pawsss away from me!_" shrieked Orion, madly swatting away Voldemort's hand away from his face. He took several steps backwards and faced Voldemort full on while he replied hatefully, "Is that what you offer me?! A few quick fucks to produce your powerful heir?! Do you think that remotely tempts me?! To waste my life with a cold-hearted and vicious wizard like you?! To be the obedient little pet of someone who is only interested in me in order to have a bloody powerful dark heir?! Go fuck Bella if that's what you want because you won't get it from me! You offer me nothing!"

"I offer you everything!" snarled Voldemort furiously, advancing on him. "I offer you the world by my side-!"

Orion snorted and retorted with a sneer, "You offer me a position of submission by your side! A child with you would give you immeasurable power over me, it would tie me to you forever! You could always use him or her to make me obey your orders! I can already envision it! If I don't lick your boots then I won't see my child for months; if I don't grovel by your feet like your minions, then you would take my child away from me forever; if I don't kill whom you want then you'll hurt him!"

Orion shook with anger and bellowed, "NEVER! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR CONSORT! THIS INSANE DISCUSSION IS OVER!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed in an intense crimson as he furiously replied whipping out his wand, "Enough of your disobedience and insolence! CRUCIO!"

So it comes to this- thought Orion as he deftly jumped out of the way of the incoming curse. He quickly aimed his wand and bellowed, "Dollus nervare!"

Voldemort quickly cast a parsel-spell that shielded him from the intense torturing spell and Orion clicked his tongue in annoyance - he couldn't use those without revealing that he had read Slytherin's journals and books!

"Aerea cerrata!" spat Voldemort enraged.

Orion immediately pushed his left hand forward and from his palm a black, thick block of ice flew in the direction of the suffocating curse, intercepting it and exploding upon contact.

Voldemort narrowed his scarlet eyes at him. "Cruor ferveo!"

He quickly shielded himself from the blood boiling curse with a powerful dark spell that Rodolphus had taught him, while he sent sharp blades of ice flying towards Voldemort with his left palm.

Voldemort dissolved them with a blasting heating spell and as the water splashed on the floor, he swirled in a black mist and disappeared from Orion's sight.

Orion didn't have time to react before Voldemort appeared behind him, grabbing him painfully from the throat and promptly disarming him from his wand.

Without a second thought, Orion immediately pushed his two hands backwards and created walls of black flames that tightly boxed Voldemort in without allowing him room to move without being burnt, while the flames licked Orion without damaging him. Voldemort had immediately withdrawn his hand from Orion's throat before being burnt and when Orion spun around to look at him, Voldemort was glaring back, with an expression of such fury on his face that it made Orion take a step back instinctively.

He saw Voldemort cast spell after spell at his prison of fire but nothing would abate the black flames and after wandlessly accioing his wand back, Orion smirked at him as he calmly watched.

After long minutes, Voldemort stopped and hissed furiously, "If you want to leave this place alive you will immediately bring down these walls!"

"I could make the flames really hurt you, you know?" said Orion quietly, while he tried to block the sharp pain from his scar caused by Voldemort's relentless fury. "But I won't, merely because you restrained from using the killing curse on me. But I want you to know, before you attack me again, now or in the future, that this is only a small measure of what I can do now with my powers. You told me a while ago that you wanted to know what I could do, so I showed you. This is the power that I could use in fighting by your side." He pierced Voldemort with his green gaze through the black flames, and continued, "If you accept that while I support you I make my own decisions and that I can discuss with you your orders if I don't agree with them, then this power would be at the disposal of the Dark side. I'm sure you see the benefits. So, do you accept my terms?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed and he smirked at Orion when he calmly replied, "Yes."

Orion frowned at him. He hadn't expected such a quick answer from him, not without more arguments or fights. Too bad he couldn't demand a wizard's oath from him; Voldemort would never accept to be bound by his own magic to fulfill it under pain of death and he would just become enraged at him for trying it. Voldemort would surely make him pay afterwards for it.

He looked at Voldemort suspiciously. Voldemort was up to something, he was certain. Orion added carefully, "You will respect my decisions?"

"Yes," retorted Voldemort tersely, as his smirk grew wider.

Orion glared at him, not happy at all with the wizard's reaction. He asked firmly, "You won't force me into anything and you will give me a position as an equal when the war starts and I'm a little bit older?" Then he added in order to avoid confusion, "A position of leadership?"

"If you prove to be able to lead when you're a bit older and become more powerful, then yes," said Voldemort impassively, still with his damned smirk.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him but with a jerk of his wrist he made the flames vanish, while he clutched his wand tightly in case Voldemort had the happy idea of cursing him.

But the older wizard did nothing. He remained standing, now free from his cage of fire, and observing Orion intently, with a smug smirk on his face.

"What?" snapped Orion moodily.

Voldemort's lips curled into a small victorious smile. "I'm glad to see some extent of your powers. You certainly are a good acquisition for my ranks. But there's something very important that you have forgotten, my little serpent."

Orion frowned confusedly at him, while his alarm grew at Voldemort's possessive new pet name for him.

Voldemort smirked at his confusion and hissed silkily, "_You owe me a wizard'ss debt._"

"What are you talking about?!" spat Orion immediately. "I owe you no such thing!"

The older wizard strode towards him until he was in front of Orion and looked down at him, while he said pleasantly, "Oh, yes you do. How fickle your memory is when it's convenient for you." When Orion glared at him, Voldemort finally said with a satisfied smirk on his face, "You entered into a wizard's debt when you asked me to save your father from Azkaban."

Orion gaped at him incredulously. "My father died! We didn't save him at all!"

Voldemort gave him a malicious smile. "Oh, but we did. You said that you would only owe me a debt if you managed to rescue your father."

Orion looked at him in disbelief, had he truly been so careless with his words? But he had been younger and had had no previous experience with nasty and sly wizards such as Voldemort… He concentrated to revise his memory of that moment and blanched when he remembered that those had been his exact words. He knew already how Voldemort was going to twist it, but he said nonetheless, " 'Rescue' meant that he would be alive! And he wasn't!"

" 'Rescue' means nothing more than taking someone out of a place that endangers him, without specifying on that person's condition, and that's exactly what we did," retorted Voldemort calmly. "And, besides, your father's body is still alive."

"Only because I prevented you from throwing it away like garbage!" snapped Orion, with clenched fists.

Voldemort replied dismissively, "Details that don't change the fact that you owe me a wizard's debt."

"You dare use my father's condition to extort me in this way?!" hissed Orion angrily.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow and replied unrepentantly, "Yes. Who do you think you're dealing with, boy?"

Orion glared at him and spat heatedly, "Fine. What do you want? But before answering, let me tell you that I know perfectly well that a debt isn't an oath, therefore I can choose to reject whatever you ask without my magic injuring me."

"But you will have to accept something I ask of you eventually," said Voldemort with a vicious smirk. "And the longer it takes for you and I to reach an agreement on something that is acceptable for both, the tougher your magic will react against you if you fail to pay the debt. And I assure you that the options that I will give you won't be to your taste. And if you eventually fail to fulfill the debt to me, your magic might react so badly as to turn you into a squib."

"I know this already," hissed Orion angrily through gritted teeth. "So tell me once and for all, what are my options?"

"I have to think about it," said Voldemort with a malicious smile. "But don't worry, the time won't start running until I state what I want."

Orion glared at him. "Alright. Sleep on it and tell me when you're ready, but I tell you right now that I won't accept to become your consort!"

"We'll see about that!" snarled Voldemort angrily, taking a menacing step. "It might seem the best alternative from the rest!"

"I sincerely doubt it," retorted Orion coldly.

Voldemort tightly grabbed his chin, meeting his eyes and he said in a furious hiss, "_If I remember correctly the idea of me fucking you didn't sseem sso horrible not long ago." _

"Was that before or after you attempted to suffocate me?!" replied Orion angrily. "And I wasn't thinking clearly at the time considering the fact that I was sick while recovering from an addiction! And let's remember that much has happened since then! You kept manipulating and harming me! Even today you tried to crucio me again! Do you think I could ever care or be with someone that treats me that way?!"

"I'm not asking you to care!" snarled Voldemort.

"Exactly," retorted Orion, "you just want to use me. And I don't want to bind myself to someone I don't truly care about and who doesn't care for me either! And you're incapable of having one single decent feeling!"

"Feelings are for the weak!" spat Voldemort angrily. "Rid yourself of such vapid romantic ideas made for fools!"

Orion jerked his head to disengage from Voldemort's grasp and he replied quietly, "You'll never understand and for that I pity you."

Voldemort's eyes flashed in rage and he grabbed Orion tightly by the back of his neck. "Pity yourself! Because I'll make you repay your debt and you'll always be under my will! No matter how much you fight me, you'll never be rid of me! And you'll submit to me eventually!"

"We'll see about that," retorted Orion with a confident smirk. "We are playing under different rules now. You accepted my terms and I accepted your claim about the debt. We both know the consequences if you break my terms and if I fail to fulfill the debt. The debt might seem more onerous on me, but I'm sure that my terms are a tough pill to swallow for someone like you. So you see, we both have leverage against each other."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him but then replied with a smirk of his own, "Perhaps, but you'll never outsmart me. I have more to use against you than you're aware of."

"As do I," said Orion, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow in disbelief and Orion smirked at him smugly before saying, "We will each keep our weapons against each other secret until the appropriate time, it seems. But as much as I would like to remain here sparring with you, I must leave now."

Voldemort snatched Orion's hand and snarled, "Not before I fix your portkey. And next time you fail to answer my summon you will pay it dearly."

"There's nothing wrong with my ring," retorted Orion smugly. "I was simply under powerful wards that didn't allow you to activate my portkey."

"Where?" asked Voldemort with narrowed crimson eyes.

Orion smiled pleasantly at him. "Wouldn't you like to know? But alas, I can't tell you. Ta-ta."

And he activated the portkey with his wand before Voldemort could move a single muscle.


	31. Tom's Horcruxes & Karkaroff's fate

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers! And happy 2008!

* * *

This chapter is a sort of introduction for what will happen in the next ones, so not much action occurs. But please read the block of writing that's almost at the end of the chapter because it's important. It gives us an idea of how Orion is slowly cracking under the pressure.

Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy!

**Note: **W.I.T.s Wizarding Intermediate Tests, taken in fifth year at Durmstrang; which are like the OWLs taken at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

As soon as he reached his bedroom, Orion sat on his bed and allowed the shock to seep into his mind. Consort! He frantically shook his head. Voldemort had lost all his sense! Orion fisted his hands in anger. The sodding debt! Who knew what Voldemort would ask of him? He was very aware that the wizard would leave him with few alternatives… possibly leaving him with no option but to accept to bear his heir! And all this time, the sly bastard had kept the validity of the debt a secret; waiting for the perfect moment to demand it from him! But he couldn't do it! He would never have a child with Voldemort! Even without considering his age and his loathing for Voldemort – at present at least - as a factor, he had a lot of things to do. And he couldn't have a child so young, even if Voldemort had said that it wouldn't be in a few years, it would still be too soon. He wouldn't have the time to finish everything he had to do. And he didn't want to be bounded like that to Voldemort! It would be horrible, always at his mercy! He wanted Lezander! Damn it! How could he possibly escape this?

Orion rubbed his forehead dejectedly. He couldn't be the consort of such a wizard… the man who killed his mother… Merlin's beard, what would Sirius think when he came back? It was unforgivable! Never mind that Voldemort was the most powerful candidate and that he spoke the truth when he said that their heir would probably be the most powerful dark wizard in the future…. He just couldn't do it! Voldemort would never allow him to be with anyone else. He would live a loveless life, forever regretting his circumstances, forever hating himself and Voldemort. That was not the life he had planned for himself! He had planned to marry an adequate dark wizard when he was around thirty but remain with Lezander as long as possible… Voldemort would never allow him that, he had said it himself, he would kill anyone else!

He sprang from his bed and restlessly paced his room. Morgana help him! There had to be a way out of this! There was always a way…. He couldn't allow it to happen; he would be forced to give up all his plans… the Hallows, becoming a leader, recovering his father's soul! No! He'd rather die than not fulfill his goals! To break his promise to his father! To leave him soulless! Never! Orion fisted his hands through his hair. Arggh! Damn Voldemort to the deepest of hells! He cared for nothing but himself!

Orion spun around and looked at his trunk. But he wasn't defenseless against Voldemort and his devious plans. Orion smirked. Oh, yes, he did have something that could be used against Voldemort. If it came to that, even though it would make Voldemort want to kill him, he could use the Horcruxes against him. Didn't he have the locket in his possession right now? How easily he could destroy the soul within… But Tom, dear Tom… Orion shook his head angrily. Tom didn't matter in the great scope of things, did he? He was just a piece of soul stuck in a locket! Tom was Voldemort himself! If Voldemort left him with no option, then he would threaten him with the destruction of the locket! And he would be ready to follow his threat if Voldemort didn't believe him! And there could possibly be other Horcruxes out there… if he got all of them then Voldemort would be entirely at his mercy! Orion smirked triumphantly; the older wizard really underestimated him. Voldemort wanted to make him heartless, ruthless and vicious, didn't he? Well, let him confront what he's made of me!

Before his confrontation with Voldemort he was going to look for the Horcruxes to protect them from Dumbledore, but now their usefulness had reached another level. They would serve a double purpose: keeping Voldemort immortal in order for him to help the Dark side win the war, and giving Orion leverage against him. And if he never had the need of using the Horcruxes against Voldemort, he could easily gain favor from Voldemort by telling him that he collected them to protect them from Dumbledore and thus, saving Voldemort's life. Orion smirked smugly. It was perfect.

He quickly took the locket from his trunk and lay on his bed as he opened it.

"Hello, Tom," said Orion pleasantly.

Tom's dark blue eyes snapped to his and he said moodily, "Where were you for a whole week? Why haven't you spoken to me? You said you would tell me how you did in your test!"

"Sorry, but many things have happened and I went away so I couldn't talk to you sooner," replied Orion calmly. "I don't really want to talk much about the test. Voldemort made me kill a little muggle girl and I've made it perfectly clear to him that I won't allow him to do that to me again. And that's all there is to it. There are more important things that I need to discuss with you."

Victoria's death seemed so inconsequential now. He would never forget it, but he wouldn't wallow in it either. There were much more important things to worry about.

Tom arched an eyebrow and said with curiosity, "What do you want to discuss?"

Orion watched him closely for a long moment. He was almost exactly the same as the Tom he had seen in the last memory: the same handsome face, the same sculptured features, and yet, something else in his eyes, a certain unguardedness that Tom's eyes sometimes held when talking with him… Tom trusted him on some level, Orion suddenly realized. And that could only come hand in hand with Tom truly caring for him. Orion felt a sharp pang in his chest. A pang of longing and regret at the same time. Could he really kill Tom just to prove to Voldemort that he had levearage against him? Orion felt an infinite sadness encompassing him. He swallowed thickly. He had to steel himself for whatever he had to do, and he could threaten to destroy other Horcruxes instead of the locket if he found another Horcrux soon. But if not, if he only had the locket…

"What is it?" said Tom quietly. "You're looking at me very strangely."

Orion gave him a wan smile. "Nothing. I was just thinking about you."

Tom smirked at him and purred, "Really? And what were you think about? What images of us flashed in your mind? I have several myself that I wouldn't mind sharing with you."

Orion felt the stab in his chest again and had to choke a despondent sob. Why was Tom saying things like that when he needed to steel himself to the possibility of destroying him?

"Whatever you and I envision for us together doesn't really matter, does it?" replied Orion sharply. "It will never come to happen."

Tom frowned at him and said softly, "Orion, you know that it could happen if Voldemort and you-"

"Voldemort isn't you!" spat Orion.

"He is!" replied Tom sternly. "When will you acknowledge - ?"

"Look, Tom," interrupted Orion impatiently, "I won't debate this with you again. Voldemort is who he is and he won't change, I've had endless proof of this and it's not him that I want!"

"Then who?" snapped Tom moodily.

Orion glared at him and said pointedly, "You know who." He waved his hand dismissively and added, "We're digressing from the subject I wanted to broach."

Tom sighed wearily. "Very well, but we will discuss this again. Your stubbornness still astounds me. But we'll leave it for now. So tell me what you want to discuss."

Orion looked at him carefully and said quietly, "Tom, I've discovered something that threatens Voldemort's existence, and therefore yours, and you need to tell me all you know so that I can help you."

Tom frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Horcruxes," replied Orion succinctly.

"What?!" roared Tom furiously, with wide-eyes and a pale face. "Where have you heard about Horcruxes?! Do you even know what they are?!"

Orion snorted. "It's just a name. I already knew that you were a piece of soul stuck inside an object. Now, I merely have the name for it and a bit more of information about it. Did you really believe that I wouldn't find out what you truly are eventually?"

Tom fiercely glared at him and replied heatedly, "You won't utter a word about it to anyone!"

"Of course I won't!" interjected Orion adamantly. "I'm not stupid! No one will ever know about them if it's in my power to prevent it!"

"Where did you learn about Horcruxes?!" demanded Tom forcefully.

"That doesn't matter, T-" started saying Orion.

"It matters to me!" hissed Tom furiously. "If you discovered something about them, then others could also! Don't you see how it endangers me?!"

"Only I have access to that source of information," said Orion soothingly. "There's no cause for concern."

"Of course there is! How can you be sure?" retorted Tom frantically.

Orion pierced Tom with his green gaze and replied softly, "Trust me in this, Tom. No one can learn about them the same way I did, but I can't tell you about my source."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him and spat, "Why the hell not?"

"Because I can't!" retorted Orion impatiently. "Because it's private and you don't need to know! So stop concerning yourself about it, you have more serious problems. Dumbledore knows!"

Tom gaped at him, his handsome face extremely pale, and he croaked, "How?"

Orion sighed and replied quietly, "I don't know how Dumbledore knows about Horcruxes. I don't even know how much he knows about them, but I do know that he has his suspicions." He looked at Tom and said softly, "Does Dumbledore know that you became Voldemort?"

"He does," replied Tom, a little bit more composed. "Why do you ask?"

"And he knows who your parents were," muttered Orion quietly. "Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle of Little Hangleton."

Tom's eyes widened and he said in a quiet whisper, "How do you know this?"

"From Dumbledore," retorted Orion. "Because he knows as well, Tom. Because he knows that there is a Slytherin locket that you acquired, a Hufflepuff cup that you wanted, and your grandfather's ring that perhaps you took as well. So did you? Are these your Horcruxes, Tom?"

"How?" whispered Tom tremulously. "How do you know all this?"

"It doesn't matter, Tom!" retorted Orion impatiently. "Don't you see that Dumbledore knows as well? Don't you see that the only thing standing between him and these objects is me? So tell me, are these your Horcruxes?!"

"Yes," said Tom hoarsely. Then he added frantically, "You must tell Voldemort, Orion! He must know about this!"

"I can't tell him!" replied Orion heatedly. "You told me yourself that he would kill anyone that knew about you; so just imagine what would happen to me if he discovered that I know what his Horcruxes are!"

"It doesn't matter," said Tom shakily. "You will give me to him and I'll explain everything to him and after, you can tell him everything you know about the Horcruxes and how Dumbledore found out about them-"

"Are you insane?!" interjected Orion frantically. "I can't give you to Voldemort! He would know that I'm Harry Potter!"

"For Merlin's sake, Orion," said Tom desperately, "we are talking about my soul pieces!" Then he glared at Orion and snarled angrily, "Would you rather endanger them before telling Voldemort who you are? After everything I've done to help you? Don't you bloody care?!"

"I care," said Orion quietly, "but things between Voldemort and me are very – er – rocky right now. If my real identity was added to the mix, I shudder to consider the explosive consequences. It's not the right time yet." He looked up at Tom and added with determination, "I'll find your Horcruxes myself before Dumbledore does."

Tom pierced him with his dark blue eyes and said sternly, "You will protect them from destruction?"

"I'll do anything in my power to protect them from others," said Orion, looking away from Tom's penetrating gaze.

"That's not enough!" spat Tom. "I want a wizard's oath!"

Orion snapped his eyes to his and said quietly, "I won't give you a wizard's oath."

Tom paled and said softly, "You won't protect me? You would allow someone to destroy me? Would you stand by, watching as someone kills me, Orion? Is that how much you care for me?"

Orion swallowed and whispered, "I'll protect you."

"And the other Horcruxes?" demanded Tom sternly.

"I can only give you my word that I will protect YOU," retorted Orion adamantly. "As for the other Horcruxes, I'll get them and keep them safe from anyone who attempts to get them."

"The other Horcruxes are me as well!" interjected Tom frantically. "Give me your word that you will really protect them too! I'm not asking that you die to protect them, only that you do everything in your power to avoid their destruction!"

"No," replied Orion sternly. "Only you, Tom. I will get the other Horcruxes before Dumbledore and that's it."

"WHY?!" yelled Tom desperately. "Why can't you give me your word to protect the rest?!"

"Because many things can happen until then!" snapped Orion. "I don't give my word lightly, Tom! I can't promise you something I'm not sure I'll be able to fulfill!"

"Then tell Voldemort!" said Tom frantically.

"NO!" bellowed Orion impatiently. "That's not an option! I'm sincerely offering the best I can do! I'm going to get them and keep them safe but that's it. I can only promise that YOU won't be destroyed and that's better than nothing! And besides, exactly how many did you create, Tom?! Are there more?!"

"The cup and the ring are the ones that Dumbledore knows about?" asked Tom quietly, stony-faced.

Orion frowned at him. "I think he only suspects about the locket, but maybe he will also suspect about the cup and ring, in time."

"The rest must be safe then," muttered Tom to himself.

"The rest?!" asked Orion angrily. "How many do you have, Tom?!"

Tom smirked at him. "You don't really need to know, do you? If you can only offer to keep safe the cup and the ring, then that's enough information for you."

"You won't trust me with the information?" said Orion, glaring at him.

Tom snorted. "After you've promised only prevent my destruction but not of the other two, do you really think that I would tell you what my other Horcruxes are?"

"Dumbledore could know about them," said Orion logically.

Tom smugly smirked at him. "Not about all of them, Orion, of that I'm certain."

"Fine," said Orion, with narrowed eyes. "The cup and the ring are enough. So where are they?"

"I don't know," retorted Tom quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Orion heatedly.

"As you know, I only have my memories until the moment I split my soul and came to inhabit this locket," replied Tom. "By then, I had already acquired Hufflepuff's cup and the ring, but I hadn't hidden them yet."

Orion frowned. "But had you turned them into your Horcruxes?"

"Only the ring," retorted Tom. "I was planning on doing the cup after turning the locket into a Horcrux. I already had one made and hidden. I'm certain that that one won't be found. And I had others planned."

"This complicates matters greatly, Tom," said Orion. "I don't have the time to go hunting for the ring and cup…. But how did you get the ring anyway?"

"From my uncle, Morfin," said Tom, with a disgusted expression. "During my last year at Hogwarts, I visited him and I saw the ring on his finger."

"You killed him?" asked Orion quietly.

Tom snorted. "Not him."

"Your muggle father," said Orion in a whisper. "You found the ring and went to kill your father, in order to have the life-sacrifice necessary to create the Horcrux."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "You know quite a lot about the theory behind the creation of a Horcrux."

"I know a bit," said Orion dismissively. Then he pierced Tom with his green eyes and added, "You had made another Horcrux besides the diary, and you think that that one is safe, even from Dumbledore?"

"Yes," retorted Tom calmly. "And don't ask because I won't tell you what it is or where it is."

"Alright," said Orion with a sigh, "but you must have some idea as to where you must have hidden the ring and the cup."

Tom frowned thoughtfully. "Not really. I usually kept them for a while before hiding them and I thought carefully about the places where to keep them."

"You gave the diary to Lucius," said Orion pensively. "Considering Lucius' age, it must have been during the first war, so you don't have a memory about it." He looked at Tom and added, "Is it possible that you gave the ring or the cup to another Death Eater?"

"It could be," retorted Tom, "but only to one whom I really trusted; someone who was completely loyal to me."

"Bellatrix!" said Orion in sudden realization. "Could it be Bella?"

"Your Aunt?" asked Tom with a frown. "Well, you've said that she is one of Voldemort's most loyal followers but when I lived she was merely a baby, so I don't really know how much Voldemort really trusts her."

Orion snorted. "I don't know if he trusts her, but she's definitely the most loyal. She completely adores him and would even kill her own husband if Voldemort commanded her to do it."

Tom arched an eyebrow and said silkily, "Do I detect a certain jealousy in your voice?"

Orion glared at him and snapped, "Don't be ridiculous! I couldn't care less about who Voldemort fucks!"

Tom's eyebrows shot to his hairline and then he said with a smirk, "My, my, you've left many things out, haven't you, Orion? Who said anything about fucking? I wonder why you're thinking about who Voldemort fucks… Something has definitely happened between you two if your thoughts are straying in that direction."

"Nothing has happened," snapped Orion uncomfortably. "Now, let's get back to the issue at hand."

Tom gave him a knowingly smirk but said, "I usually hide my Horcruxes in places of significance to me. At least, that's what I did with some and I guess that Voldemort has done the same. He is the only one who knows where the cup and ring are, but since you don't want to tell him… then you'll have to find the places yourself."

Orion frowned. "Of significance? Why would Voldemort give the diary to Lucius then?"

"Well, he is a Malfoy," replied Tom calmly. "He's from one of the most important dark pureblooded families in England."

"Just like Bella," interjected Orion. "She's definitely a possibility then. But that only complicates it tremendously. I would never get the information from her without her running back to Voldemort to warn him." He sighed and continued, "We will leave that possibility for last. Now, could you have hidden one of them at the orphanage?"

"Never. I despised it," said Tom curtly. "Besides, I was planning on hiding this locket somewhere linked to my childhood. I'm almost sure that I was hidden in a cave by the seaside, where they took us sometimes." Then he added with a smirk, "It was there where I made the other children pay for their bullying and contempt for me."

"Lovely," said Orion sarcastically. "I'm sure you were an adorable cute little boy."

Tom smirked at him smugly. "Of course I was, that was the image I always projected."

"Ah, but Dumbledore never believed in your façade, did he?" drawled Orion. "Saw right through you, he did."

Tom glared at him and said contemptuously, "Dumbledore never knew anything about me! I did countless of things, right under his nose, and he was none the wiser."

"Well, he has wizened up this time, hasn't he?" retorted Orion with a smug smirk.

"Are you turning into a Dumbledore-fan now?" spat Tom angrily.

Orion snorted. "Hardly. But you underestimate him; he's the most powerful light wizard out there and he's extremely sharp and clever. I could even say that Voldemort and Dumbledore share many traits."

"You dare compare me to that doddering old coot?!" snarled Tom furiously.

Orion smirked at him. "Come on, Tom. Dumbledore is just as manipulative as Voldemort, and both of them don't care two figs about who they crush as long as they get their way. They both use people as pawns. Surely you see this."

"The difference is that Dumbledore hides his true nature under his grandfatherly mask," hissed Tom heatedly. "At least I'm honest! At least, I don't preach morality and love and then do the opposite behind the curtains!"

"You have a point," admitted Orion. "But never mind that now." He looked at Tom and said with a thoughtful frown, "Is it possible for you to have hidden one at Borgin and Burke's store? Considering it's filled with stuff, something well concealed could pass without notice."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "More information about me that you won't tell me how you found out?"

Orion smirked at him. "Exactly. So is it a possibility? And what about your travels around the world? Did you plan on hiding one in a foreign country?"

"I would never leave a Horcrux near Burke, that's for sure," replied Tom tartly. "That disgusting wizard would have found it and sold it to the highest bidder. And I wanted all my Horcruxes to remain in England, where I could have certain control over them."

Orion sighed and rubbed his forehead. Then he snapped his eyes to Tom's and said excitedly, "What about the Gaunt house?! It's a symbol of your Slytherin ancestry!"

"That could be," replied Tom pensively. Then he added angrily, "But I'm not fond of that place. My worthless father lived not far from there and just thinking about Slytherin's last descendants living in such squalor and grime…"

"I understand," said Orion quietly, "but it's worth checking. If I went, would there still be someone? Is your grandfather and Morfin still alive?"

"No," snarled Tom.

Orion arched an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. "Alright. So for now we have two possibilities: Bella and the Gaunt house." Then he added with a groan, "Which means that it will take me a while, especially with Bella. And I'm leaving for Durmstrang the day after tomorrow. I can't possibly disappear again and find the Gaunt house in so little time. I will have to wait till winter holidays, and that's months away!"

"What about your weekends?" asked Tom fretfully.

"No one can leave Durmstrang castle without being detected by the wards. My Headmaster would know if I left. And Romulus Rosier teaches there, he could also hear about it from Vagnarov. They were both friends of Karkaroff, so perhaps they are friends between themselves, I don't really know, but it's too risky. Rosier could tell Voldemort that I've been disappearing during the weekends. And besides, I always have to study and train a lot during the weekends. I have them packed."

"So, winter holidays, then," said Tom quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Orion softly. "I assure you that I want to find them as much as you do. But I don't think that Dumbledore will be looking for them yet. I think he only suspects about the locket. And maybe he believes there is only one; after all, the theory behind it was only meant for one sole Horcrux. You pushed the limits of magic by creating several."

"Indeed I did," retorted Tom with smug arrogance. "No one ever before has done what I have; nor succeeded like me. I surpassed them all!"

"It isn't something to be proud of, Tom!" snapped Orion angrily. "You butchered your soul! And not only that, you had to do more than kill your victims in order to create the Horcruxes, didn't you? I know perfectly well that you had to annihilate their souls in the process! Not only killing them in this life, but forever! That's despicable!"

Tom momentarily paled before demanding angrily, "What's the source of your information about Horcruxes?! How can you possibly know that?"

Orion regarded him silently while Tom pierced him with his furious dark blue eyes. Suddenly, Tom widened his eyes and he gasped, "Slytherin! That foolish old portrait of his told you about his quarters! I should have burned him when I had the chance!"

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "You would burn the only portrait of you ancestor just to keep your secrets? After he has done so much for you?!"

"You read his journals! His books!" accused Tom indignantly. "That's why you drank the Invigorating Draught daily! Not because of the pressures of your classes and the Tournament! All that time, you went behind my back and read Slytherin's journals!"

Orion hissed angrily, "Yes, and you didn't tell me about his journals, did you? Even knowing how much it would help me to learn the parsel-spells, you didn't utter a single word about them! There goes your claim that you always try to help me!"

"You had no right to them!" spat Tom furiously. "You're not Slytherin's heir! He shouldn't have told you!"

Orion remained silent about that part. He wouldn't tell anyone about Slytherin's assertions. He was still puzzled over it. So he said angrily, "That wasn't your only reason! You didn't want me to know because then Voldemort would lose some of his tricks, wouldn't he? Well, now I know and I can use them for my own benefit!"

Tom glared at him. "That knowledge was reserved for Slytherin's heirs!"

Orion waved his hand dismissively. "Not anymore."

Tom remained darkly scowling at him but Orion ignored him and mused aloud, "There's one thing I don't understand. How did Dumbledore get his first clue about the existence of a Horcrux of yours? Dumbledore has no access to Slytherin's journals. He can't even read them, nor the rest of the books written about the subject by Slytherin's descendants. So, how did he learn about them?"

"I already know how," hissed Tom angrily.

Orion looked at him with interest. "How?"

"Slughorn!" snarled Tom. "The instant you told me Dumbledore suspected about my Horcruxes, I realized that the fat walrus must have told him something."

"Who?" asked Orion with a frown.

"Horace Slughorn!" spat Tom furiously. "He was the Head of Slytherin House and my Potions professor when I was at Hogwarts. He's a dark wizard, but a worthless one. Oh, he believes in the purity of blood but he would never lift a finger to help our kind! His only concern is his self-preservation and his little luxuries."

"You told a professor about Horcruxes?" asked Orion in disbelief. "What possessed you?!"

"I asked him about them! He already knew what they were," snapped Tom defensively. "And he unwittingly confirmed for me the best amount to make!"

"How many?" asked Orion quickly, though a suspicion had already entered his mind.

Tom smirked at him. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

"I would," spat Orion impatiently.

"Too bad for you then," said Tom smugly.

Orion glared at him but then said, "You've killed wizards for less, why is Slughorn still alive?"

"You think I left him alive on purpose?" hissed Tom. "The old fart disappeared as soon as I officially took the name of Lord Voldemort and rallied the Death Eaters to me. I tried to find him but I never did. I'm sure Voldemort is also looking for him at present."

Orion sighed. "Then I hope, for your sake, that Voldemort finds him soon. There's no way to know how much he told Dumbledore. But it can be deduced that he didn't tell him much before disappearing because if not, Dumbledore would had destroyed your Horcruxes a long time ago."

"I believe that Slughorn only told Dumbledore that I had asked him what a Horcrux was," replied Tom. "Slughorn wouldn't have told him anything more unless it benefited him. So I think that Dumbledore doesn't know for sure if I've made several."

"But Dumbledore could still get that information from Slughorn," retorted Orion.

"It's unlikely, since Dumbledore is proclaiming that I'm back. Therefore, Slughorn will burrow further in his hiding place," said Tom snidely. "But memories can always be retrieved. That's why I'm sure it's one of Voldemort's priorities to kill Slughorn as soon as possible."

Orion frowned. "Why hasn't he ordered some Death Eaters to find and kill Slughorn?"

"He might have," replied Tom calmly. "But he'll want to kill the fat old walrus himself."

Orion nodded in understanding. He had to admit to himself that he would probably do something just as drastic in order to keep the secret of his immortality from reaching the ears of his most powerful enemy. Especially after doing something so horrible as splitting his soul and then lock them in objects. He would do anything to prevent his own soul pieces from being destroyed. To completely destroy a soul was irreversible. He would completely cease to exist, with no possibilities of being reborn - if that was what happened -. And that was why he was so angry at Tom for making Horcruxes. It was very foolish, especially if one is the Dark Lord and has so many enemies. He might have gained a certain immortality, but he had also given his enemies a chance to completely obliterate his soul pieces one by one. In his opinion, it was preferable to just die with a complete soul and hope that rebirth was possible, instead of risking being obliterated from existence forever.

But both Tom and Voldemort already knew this and they had made their choice. He could also understand Voldemort's obsession for immortality. Hadn't he wished the same for Sirius? To never see him die again? Though he didn't long for immortality for himself, he did want to be alive long enough to fulfill all his goals. And he guessed that Voldemort wanted the same. It was simply that Voldemort's ambition of conquering the wizarding world was so grand and dangerous, that he must have known that he would need to make certain that he couldn't be touched by death to attain his goals.

Orion inwardly sighed. It seemed that at every turn he managed to understand Voldemort a little better. And he didn't particularly like it. Did it mean that he was becoming more like Voldemort? Or just that Voldemort's actions were understandable when analyzed with a certain empathy? If the latter was the case, he was certain that his empathy for Voldemort came because he cared for Tom. And all this complicated matters even more. What of his resolve of threatening Voldemort with the destruction of one of his Horcruxes? He would be annihilating a part of Tom forever. But it all depended on Voldemort now. If the wizard didn't cross the line, then he wouldn't even consider damaging the Horcruxes, and he would guard them fiercely. And perhaps… perhaps there was a way of merging all the soul pieces back. Even if Slytherin's journal adamantly said that it was impossible.

Everything was possible with magic, that was the wonder of it. Even if the laws of nature, logic, and science contradicted something, it could always be done by finding a way with magic. Even if Dementors were unbeatable, he would find a way, and even if merging back all the soul pieces was impossible, he could find a way as well. Tom was the living proof that there were no boundaries in magic. And he had to admire Tom for pushing the limits in order to do something never done before. Even if he didn't like it, what Tom had done was a marvel of magic. Such magical prowess! Just imagine what Tom could do if he directed his genius and powers into other more worthy endeavors! If Tom had had a loving family, if his childhood had been a happy one, he wouldn't have turned into Voldemort. Orion was sure he would have been a great wizard admired by all, light and dark, and not feared and hunted down like now. Suddenly, it all seemed so unfair; it made him deeply sorrowful and furious at the same time.

"Orion, what are you pondering about?" asked Tom with curiosity. "I've been calling your name and you didn't reply."

Orion gave him a small smile. "Nothing important. I'm going to sleep, Tom. I'm really tired."

"Not without telling me first what is going on with Voldemort and you," said Tom with gleeful smirk.

Orion scowled at him and said curtly, "Nothing is going on!"

Tom snorted. "Please! 'Sex' and 'Voldemort' uttered in the same sentence? Could your thoughts be any more transparent?"

Orion paled but he recovered his composure quickly and retorted nonchalantly, "I just heard that Bella was his mistress during the first war. That's why I said that. It doesn't mean that I'm taking an interest in Voldemort's sex life!"

Tom arched an eyebrow and said pleasantly, "Ah, but you asked someone about it, or someone told you and you willingly listened. So that indicates an interest, no matter which way it went."

"It doesn't matter!" said Orion flustered. "I'm not telling you and that's it!"

Tom smirked at him and said slyly, "You know that you always tell me eventually, so why waste the time? I'm your main advisor in all-things-Voldemort, so you don't have to be shy around me. I could give you pointers."

Orion looked at him in disbelief. "Give me pointers? That's the last thing I want! I have no intention of pursuing Voldemort! And as for your advisor capabilities, they leave much to be desired! You're always rooting for him!"

"Of course I am," said Tom unabashedly. "But not only for him, but for you two together; for us together."

"Indeed," spat Orion, "and it makes me wonder why you do it. Why such an interest in pairing us together?"

"Isn't it obvious?" replied Tom nonchalantly. "I told you before that I want you; that he wants you. It's no secret."

"Oh, I know what he wants me for!" said Orion in agitation. "But you don't know that, therefore you must have some other ulterior motive!"

"No ulterior motives, honest," said Tom with a charming smile. "Now, this is getting interesting. Exactly what does he want you for?"

Orion sighed wearily and carded his fingers through his hair. He would eventually tell Tom, he always did. Despite everything, Tom still remained his confidant and mentor. So why delay the inevitable?

He finally said in a barely audible whisper, "He wants me to be his consort. He wants me to bear his heir."

A gleeful expression came over Tom's features and he said with a triumphant smirk, "Well, he is greatly honoring you. At last, he's giving you the position you want and deserve-"

"Honoring me?" snarled Orion angrily. "A position I deserve? As what exactly? His pet? His whore? I never wanted that! I want to be his equal! Not to be his submissive boy toy!"

Tom smirked at him and purred softly, "Come, come, Orion. A submissive boy toy? I would never consider you to be that, nor my whore. I would cherish you, keep you constantly by my side and have everyone else bow at your feet. You'd be my right-hand, you'd be honored, respected and envied by all." His features took a joyful expression and he continued with a mad glint in his eyes, "Just think about it! We could rule the world together! We would be unstoppable! With our powers, no one could ever defeat us! We would crush the Light, we could rid the world of the muggles and the unworthy! Of all the mudbloods and bloodtraitors! And only you and I would remain! Everyone would submit to us! Don't you see what he's offering? What I'm offering! The greatness of molding the world as we desire! As it should be! And we, together, ruling above everyone else!"

Orion looked at him in horror and he said frantically, "I don't want to annihilate all the muggles and mudbloods, Tom! By Merlin's beard, we are half-bloods ourselves-"

"We are not!" hissed Tom furiously, his dark blue eyes flashing with ire. "We come from the purest of dark pureblood lines! Only infected once with the filth of muggle blood! Just once! And see how powerful we are in spite of it! Our power is all that matters in our case! And if muggles didn't exist they wouldn't contaminate our lines anymore. And the dark descendants would be more powerful than ever!"

"You've read Slytherin's journals, Tom," said Orion quietly. "Don't you think that it's very peculiar that we both have some muggle blood and yet, we are much more powerful than our ancestors? I know that I'm much more powerful than my father, at least. Doesn't it make you wonder?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you saying? That Slytherin made a mistake in his research?!"

"Not at all," retorted Orion, shaking his head. "He was very thorough. I don't doubt his conclusions, but yet, there must be something else, Tom." He looked at him and continued quietly, "As you said, just one injection of muggle blood in our pure bloodlines wouldn't make us weaker, but it doesn't explain why it made us so much more powerful than the rest… There must be something else…"

"Our lines were simply too powerful to be affected by the filthy muggle blood," spat Tom. "There's no mystery there."

Orion looked at him unconvinced. He still wondered about it and in Tom's case he thought that perhaps his father's muggle blood had helped in stabilizing the Gaunt bloodline. After seeing the memory of the Gaunts, he clearly saw that they were insane, clearly with unstable magic within them. And perhaps the infusion of muggle blood had somehow stabilized it… Though Voldemort was a little bit unstable himself… but that could be due to the circumstances of his past and because he had split his soul so many times. And his case was harder to analyze, but it warranted more research, that was certain.

Tom took his silence for assent and said with a satisfied smirk, "So you are going to become his consort, then?"

"I'm not!" said Orion glaring at him. "I've told you that that's not what I want!"

"Are you certain, Orion?" whispered Tom silkily, as his intense dark blue eyes bored into Orion's. "I know you enjoy his caresses and kisses. I know you relish the feeling of his powerful dark aura when he's near you. Didn't you tell me that it made you shiver? That you felt something within stirring? Didn't you moan once when he kissed you? He would take you to heights you've never experienced… Let me tell you that my skills are unsurpassed, I could show you everything. I would never let you go and you would experience with me what true power feels like, what true passion feels moving within you, no one will give you that, only me."

Orion became increasingly flustered and refused to meet his eyes. Meanwhile, Tom regarded him carefully and smirked smugly, before saying in a soft purr, "But I see that perhaps, you have experienced something with him already. You have, haven't you? Tell me, what did it feel like? Did you desire him? Did you feel his power enveloping you, consuming you? Tell me, Orion…"

"I didn't feel anything," said Orion, clenching his jaw. "It was a mistake on my part. I was sick and didn't think clearly. But it meant nothing-"

"It happened when you stayed at his Manor!" said Tom gleefully. "When you were recovering from the Invigorating Draught addiction! What happened? Tell me!"

Orion glared at him and spat, "Nothing! I stopped it before we had..." He snapped his mouth shut and remained silent.

Tom's eyes widened. "Before he bedded you! You almost slept with him!" His lips curled into a pleased smirk and his eyes sparkled. "How far did it go exactly, Orion? Did he remove your clothes? Did he remove his? Where did he touch you? And how much did you respond, Orion? How much did you truly want it?"

Orion was blushing fiercely by now, his teeth gritting against each other, but he remained stoically quiet, which only made Tom's smirk widen in triumph.

"You loved it, Orion. I can see it," said Tom with a silky, seductive purr. "And you wanted more. You want him, you desire him and you can't fight it, no matter what you do, you'll just want more from him. Just lose your inhibitions and push away your concerns and allow yourself to feel it, to enjoy it without remorse. Let him take you to levels of pleasure unknown to you. Let him consume and posses you every time he takes you, every time he enters you and –"

"Enough!" snapped Orion in flustered agitation. "Enough, Tom! I won't speak of this again with you! I don't want to hear it!"

Tom arched an eyebrow and smiled pleasantly at him. "As you wish, Orion, but remember that I'm here for you if you need anything."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I don't need your advice. I've made up my mind already."

Tom smiled charmingly at him. "Of course, and I'll respect it."

"Thanks," said Orion looking at him suspiciously. Then he said with a sigh, "Well, I'm going to sleep, Tom. I'll talk to you again when I get to Durmstrang and we'll plan more about how to get your Horcruxes, alright?"

"Certainly," said Tom softly. Then he smiled at him and added, "Sleep tight. And have pleasant dreams, Orion."

Orion shot him a glance before saying good-bye and shutting the locket, before heavily warding it inside his trunk.

As he fell as sleep, one thought that he had during their conversation spun in his mind. Seven. Seven was the most magical number according to Arithmancy theory; infused with many properties of stability and focus of magic. He stirred in agitation in his bed. Could Tom really have seven Horcruxes? It seemed madness, to sever your soul so many times… It scared him deeply as well; what kind of human being was Voldemort now if that was true? How did it affect him? Did it make him colder, more unfeeling? That would explain so much… If it was true – and he was almost certain, he knew very well by now how Tom's mind worked – then it meant that the seventh piece had remained in Voldemort's original body, before he had died, and then it had fused with the piece of the diary. He was still perplexed about how Voldemort had managed that. Some soul pieces could be merged back by the owner if he felt regret for his crimes, but he was certain that Voldemort hadn't felt remorse in his life. The wizard had somehow circumvented it. But Voldemort wouldn't merge again with another of his soul pieces, Tom had made that perfectly clear a while ago. Voldemort had only merged once in order to have his body back, now there was no other reason for him to do it again.

So that meant that there were five Horcruxes left: the locket, the ring, the cup, and two more… One that Tom believed to be well hidden and safe, and another that he hadn't created before going into the locket. So that meant that Voldemort could have made it during the first war or even now. What could it be? He seemed to use heirlooms of the Founders of Hogwarts… Then it could be something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw… Orion sprung from his bed when a thought entered his mind. Ravenclaw!!! Merlin's beard! The tiara?? Could it be? But it was lost, wasn't it? Slytherin had said so… but the Gray Lady had stolen it and she was at Hogwarts… Tom could have met her while being a student. He could have used his charming manners to get the information of its whereabouts from her… He knew very well how charming Tom could be, and how people responded easily to him… Orion sighed and went into his bed again. If the tiara was another Horcrux, then it was well concealed, for he had never heard about it before… It was probably the one that Tom believed to be safe. So that left one unknown… and Gryffindor only had one heirloom left after all these centuries. The sword. And he had caught a glimpse of it in Dumbledore's office. So it wasn't that…

Orion smirked in satisfaction. Well, it didn't matter, three Horcruxes out of the five left was excellent. He would have great power over Voldemort if he got them… And the ring... By Morgana, he had to get it as soon as possible. The Resurrection Stone! Finally!

He fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.

* * *

Orion was in his bedroom, checking that he hadn't forgotten anything. His trunk was ready. Ares was in his cage and Sylvana was coiled around his arm, hissing contentedly for returning to Durmstrang after a year spent in Malfoy Manor, with nothing interesting to do. He still didn't understand why she complained so much about her stay at the Manor; she had gotten extremely heavy and had grown quite a bit. Orion had constantly jeered at her for getting so fat; clearly, she had been very well feed during the last year. But he stopped promptly when she lost her patience and attempted to bite him. After that, he reassured her of her beauty and slenderness with a roll of his eyes and a smirk on his face. She was so vain. But he was glad to have her back.

He quickly cast a locomotor spell on his belongings and strode towards the foyer. Draco was already there, patiently waiting for Narcissa, who was going to accompany him to King's Cross station, while Lucius was going to floo with Orion to St. Petersburg's dock, so that he could catch the ship that would take him to Durmstrang.

Orion looked at Draco and saw that he seemed to be greatly preoccupied about something. He suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for not having spent much time with him. At Hogwarts, he had been busy with the Tournament and Slytherin's journals and during the summer he had no time left after the training sessions, except to chat with him for an hour or so. And then he had left to spend a week with Lezander. And now he wouldn't see him again for several long months.

"Draco?" said Orion quietly. "Are you alright?"

Draco turned to look at him and gave him a wan smile. "I'm fine. It's just..."

"What's the matter?" asked Orion with concern, while he gently grabbed Draco's arm.

Draco sighed wearily and abruptly hugged him tightly. Orion was surprised at first, but he immediately returned the hug, wondering what was going on in Draco's mind.

The other boy pressed his mouth against Orion's ear and whispered urgently, "I'm going to take the Dark Mark."

Orion immediately tightened the embrace and retorted with a frantic whisper, "Why? When?"

"Father said that I was doing very well in my training," answered Draco in a barely audible whisper. "And the Dark Lord has been asking some of his followers to present their children to him, to have them marked when they turn seventeen. So I have less than two years before it happens, but Father warned me beforehand to be ready and keep training , so that I uphold the Malfoy name and become a valuable follower of the Dark Lord. He expects me to be good enough to make it into the Dark Lord's Inner Circle before long."

"Oh, Draco," said Orion despondently, while he embraced Draco tighter against him. "Is it what you want?"

Draco broke the hug to look at him and replied with quiet composure, "I'm not sure. I want to help, of course, and I want to make my father proud of me, but I still…"

"You still feel that being a fighter isn't suited for you," interjected Orion softly. Then he grabbed Draco's hand and continued, "And you'd be right. Don't get me wrong, you've come a long way, and I've seen you learn and master a lot of dark spells extremely useful for battle, but you're better suited for politics and diplomacy."

Draco sighed and nodded. "I told Father about my preferences, and he understood, but he still said that I can use those attributes to help the cause. That if I became a Death Eater and proved my worth, I would be included in the Inner Circle and that the Dark Lord would in time give me missions in which I could use my attributes in politics. Just like the missions the Dark Lord gives to my father."

"Well, that's partly true," said Orion with a frown. "The Dark Lord does give Lucius missions in which he uses his contacts in the Ministry and the fame and honor of the Malfoy name." He pierced Draco with his eyes and added sternly, "But what about all the other missions the Dark Lord will give you until you make it into the Inner Circle? Those won't be pleasant, Draco, you'll have to torture and kill."

Draco swallowed thickly and said uncomfortably, "I'm aware of it, and that's my main concern. What if I fail, Orion? What would happen to me? What if I don't have the strength to follow through?" He slightly bowed his head and said despondently, "I don't like to kill or torture. But if I fail, I will disappoint my father and bring shame to the Malfoy name."

Orion forcefully grabbed Draco's shoulders and replied sternly, "You will never bring shame to the Malfoy name, Draco. You're a very clever and gifted wizard, and there's no shame in being good at politics instead of being one more fighter for the carnage. The Dark Lord shouldn't force you into missions that aren't suited for you!" He sighed wearily and added softly, "I had hoped that you would be spared from taking the mark. It was wishful thinking, I know, but it worries me nonetheless. Draco, if you take the mark you will have to do whatever the Dark Lord asks of you." Orion grimaced and continued, "He shouldn't give you missions that aren't suited for you, but he will regardless, in order to test you. And you will have to find the strength within you to follow them through; if you failed the punishment would be very harsh."

The other boy looked at him dejectedly and Orion squeezed his hand and said softly, "But your father will be there to help and protect you. I'm sure he'll speak to the Dark Lord to give you missions more adequate for you. And I will be there as well, Draco. You can always count on me."

Draco squeezed his hand back and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Orion. At least I know that I have this time to become ready for it. I'll keep training and I'll perform to the best of my abilities when my time comes."

Orion looked at him and still saw that Draco was greatly concerned, and he inwardly cursed Voldemort for placing such a burden on his friend's shoulders. Draco wasn't Death Eater material! And they weren't giving him a choice! Orion was certain that Lucius also felt that Draco wasn't ready and probably wouldn't be ready in two years time. But Lucius had little choice as well; he couldn't deny Voldemort to mark Draco or all the family would be punished. And Voldemort was certainly doing this because the war was drawing near and they would need all the fighters available. He partly understood that it was a necessity, given that the light wizards outnumbered them greatly, but it still made him angry.

He remembered something and instantly went to his trunk to withdraw the item. He turned to Draco and said while he gave it to him, "This is a two-way mirror, Draco. I used it with my father to communicate instantly with him. Now that we are returning to our respective schools, I think that it would be great for you to have it. I have the other one and you only have to say my name and the mirror will allow you to see me and talk to me. Please take it and always carry it with you. We will still see each other during the holidays but I would be greatly relieved by knowing that you could contact me if you need anything."

Draco took the mirror in wonder and then beamed at him. "Thank you, it's a great idea."

Orion hugged him tightly and whispered into Draco's ear, "I wish we had had more time to spend together when I was at Hogwarts and during the summer, but even though we will be countries apart, remember that you can come to me. Just like I know that I can come to you if I needed help."

"You're a great friend," said Draco softly, with a warm smile on his face when they broke the hug. Abruptly, he made a move to touch Orion's cheek but his hand immediately fell limp to his side, while an indiscernible expression crossed over his features. In a second it was gone, and Draco straightened his shoulders and drawled arrogantly, "I'll be very busy to use the mirror, but you can use it to talk to me when you get bored with the clique of friends you always have milling around you." He smirked at him and added, "I'm certain that you'll miss me greatly."

"Draco, what- ?" started saying Orion, aware of the strange change in attitude of his friend.

But in that instant, Narcissa and Lucius came towards them, and Orion and Draco had to part without enough time to say anything else to each other.

* * *

Orion and his friends were seated at the fifth year's table at the Welcoming Feast. After receiving heartfelt congratulations for winning the Triwizard Cup from many students he had never met before, he sat in silence, feeling the mounting pressure of all the things he had to do. He was interrupted from his reverie when Viktor Vlonksi happily stated while munching his supper.

"And I've made it into Hydra's Quidditch team!" He shot a pointed look at Orion. "And we've read all about the flying skills you displayed during the First Task. I promised her I would persuade you to try out for us. I told her you would make an excellent seeker."

"Told who?" asked Orion with an arched eyebrow.

Evander sniggered and interjected mockingly, "Titania Tenleyn, Viktor's new love. He's desperately pursuing her and she won't even give him the time of day."

"Rubbish," retorted Viktor unconcerned. "She's playing hard to get, that's all. And I like her all the better for it." He winked at Orion. "She's great; a seventh year Hydra and the captain of the Quidditch team. Incredible body, and such a face!" Then he added with a dramatic sigh, "I think I'm in love."

Kara snorted. "You've been in love dozens of times last year, then. You've almost sampled every girl in the school!"

"Ah, Kara, are you jealous?" asked Viktor with a roguish smile. "Is my pal Evander not enough for you? I did offer to take our friendship to a new level but you coldly dismissed me. Are you having second thoughts now?"

"Kara's too much for you to handle," said Evander with a friendly smile, as he threw an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Only my charms work on her."

Kara glared at Evander and promptly asked Orion, "Have you heard from that handsome and charming wizard that Draco introduced to us during the winter? The Head of the Valois family, who danced with you?"

As Evander scowled at her, Orion quickly replied to assuage Lezander's sharp glance. "No. Not a word."

But indeed he had; plenty of words in several letters. And he had come to look forward to Sebastien's letters. They were full of witty remarks and interesting information about the going-ons in the dark families' circles in France. But something still confused him: Sebastien had, as of late, asked him several times to come to France to visit him. Several reasons were given: introducing him to other dark wizards, showing him historical wizarding sites, helping him to form connections with important European families, acquainting him with their culture and customs… But Orion perceived an increased urgency in Sebastien's invitations and he often wondered about it.

Orion shook his thoughts away and turned to Viktor. "I have been thinking about trying out for the seeker position. Maybe this year I'll have enough time to play-"

"Have you all forgotten that we take our W.I.T.s this year?" interrupted Calypso with annoyance. She sharply turned to Orion and added, "You won't have the time. Besides, there are more important things in which you should invest your time."

"All study and no play, will turn you into an old maid," retorted Viktor in a sing-song.

"Which is fine by me!" snapped Calypso, standing up, as she had finished her diner. "I have much on my mind - as you should as well - to be concerned about boys or flying after balls." She grabbed Orion's arm and added briskly, "I must speak to you."

Orion shot Lezander a startled glance before following Calypso out from the Great Hall. As soon as they reached a corridor, Calypso pulled him to a corner and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What happened with you and the Dark Lord?"

"Excuse me?" said Orion with concealed alarm.

Calypso huffed and said impatiently, "You wrote to me about your training and you told me that the Dark Lord tested you and that you passed. So I want to know if he has marked you. Are you a Death Eater?"

"No," replied Orion with a frown. "Your father would have told you if I became one, as would I. Why are you asking?"

"You aren't a Death Eater," she murmured with disappointment. "I was certain he would turn you into one. If the Dark Lord doesn't even want you as a Death Eater, then what chances do I have?"

"Calypso, why the sudden rush to become one?" said Orion with concern.

"Why?!" snapped Calypso. "Why do you think?" She pulled out the Daily Prophet from her school bag and after hastily flipping through its pages; she pointed an article to Orion.

TRESPASS AT _MINISTRY_

_Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has_

_appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted_

_robbery at the Ministry of Magic on __August 31th_._Podmore was arrested by_

_Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force_

_his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who_

_refused to speak in his own__ defense__, was convicted on both charges and_

_sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

Orion frowned in confusion after reading the short article. "I don't see what this has to do with the Dark, or why it would make you want to become a Death Eater as soon as possible."

"Sturgis Podmore!" retorted Calypso sharply. "Just yesterday apprehended for trying to steal something from the English Ministry of Magic!"

"So?" said Orion. "I don't even know who this Sturgis is."

"He was part of the Order of the Phoenix during the last war," retorted Calypso impatiently. "He was clearly at the Ministry under Dumbledore's orders. Dumbledore has definitely regrouped his little team of followers!"

"So you believe that the war is already upon us," said Orion quietly.

"Not only that," interjected Calypso heatedly. "They are looking for something in the Ministry. Surely something to help them defeat us. And if the Order of the Phoenix is back-"

"Then Alastor Moody will surely be part of it," concluded Orion, while he pierced her with his green eyes.

"Yes," snapped Calypso angrily. "And to think that it was Crouch Jr. teaching us all last year… But we saw Moody during our last days at Hogwarts, he was perfectly fine and he'll be helping Dumbledore with his Order. So I want to be a Death Eater as soon as possible! I want to fight Moody and make him pay for my mother's death!"

"I understand," retorted Orion gently. "But I don't see what I have to do with it."

Calypso huffed in exasperation. "Besides the point that this concerns you as well, since the Order is working against us, you are the best qualified to become a Death Eater. And since the adults aren't taking us seriously then we must do something ourselves!"

"I'm sure your father-" started saying Orion.

"My father doesn't take me seriously either!" snapped Calypso. "He knows I want to become a Death Eater but he doesn't want me in dangerous situations. He told me that I would become a Death Eater at seventeen, but it will be too late! This is happening now!"

"He only thinks about your safety," interjected Orion quietly. "And I agree with him. You're too young to become a Death Eater."

"And what about you?" said Calypso, shooting him a glare. "You're not a Death Eater but you're involved! Do you think you have more right than I?"

Orion sighed wearily. "No, I don't. You have more cause to become a Death Eater than I do. But what do you propose to do? If your father doesn't want to present you to the Dark Lord before you're seventeen, then there isn't much that you can do to change that."

Calypso smirked at him. "I can be prepared. I can train to become more powerful and help them. And not only just me. There are plenty of students, right here at Durmstrang, who wish to be ready for the war. Most are related to Death Eaters or other followers of the Dark Lord, and many have lost relatives during the last war. If we were to form a group, a training group, then you could teach us to duel properly. We are the next generation of Death Eaters and we can help in the meanwhile-"

"Me?" gasped Orion in surprise. "Teach you what? What are you talking about, Calypso? Your father teaches us how to fight in his Dueling Club and he teaches us dark spells every year in his classroom!"

"Yes," she retorted impatiently. "But it isn't enough. Didn't you tell me in your letters that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange had taught you many spells you didn't know? That Rodolphus helped you greatly in improving your dueling skills? And you're the best dueler in Durmstrang! You're the top student in my father's class! You successfully cast new dark spells in your first try and you're the most powerful of us by far! You've even invented amazing spells for Dark Spell Creation. And you've used dark spells in real duels. You even helped in the break in of Azkaban! And the Dueling Club doesn't teach us how to fight in a real battle-like environment. If we form a large group of student then we could simulate battles, we could learn how to fight in groups and learn strategies!"

Orion looked at her as if he had had a sudden revelation. "And we would have a group of allies: students that would be willing to help us and which would be future fighters for our cause."

"And it would be a great learning experience for you," said Calypso with a persuasive smile. "You want to lead in the future, so what better practice than to lead us right now? To become our teacher so that we learn from you and you learn how to organize and command us?"

"And you wish me to lead?" asked Orion uncertainly. "What about you?"

"I'm good, Orion, but I know that you're better. I don't begrudge you that. I don't wish to lead. I don't have the patience or disposition for it. Besides, you are well-liked and known by everyone. I'm certain that if I propose you as the leader of our 'study group' they will agree with me." Then she added with a wink, "I only ask to be your right-hand."

Orion chuckled. "Of course." He frowned and added worriedly, "But which students do you have in mind? And where do we practice? If we have to simulate battles, we need plenty of room. We can't use a classroom. And what of the Headmaster? What if he finds out?"

"I'll contact the students who I know will be interested in being part of our group," said Calypso confidently. "I already have a large list in mind. As for the place, we should practice outdoors, during the weekends. And Vagnarov is very happy with you at present. You won for him the Triwizard Cup. Surely you can persuade him that our little group is harmless, just a regular extra-curricular activity."

Orion hummed unconvinced. He did have a good relationship with Vagnarov but the older wizard had questioned his decisions after the Crouch Sr. affair and Vagnarov wasn't in good terms with Voldemort due to Karkaroff. What would Vagnarov say when he explained that he was training students to become Death Eaters? But perhaps he could give it the appropriate twist. After all, he wanted the students as allies; as _his_ future followers, not Voldemort's.

"So, you agree?" said Calypso.

Orion smiled at her. "Yes. I'll start planning the lessons and I'll think about how to simulate our battles. Just tell me when you have the group complete, but do try to recruit as surreptitiously as possible."

"Of course!" retorted Calypso with a smirk. "Leave that to me."

* * *

During the first month of school, the fifth years became increasingly stressed. All their teachers seemed to be in a frenzy to make their year as difficult as possible, supposedly under the argument that they needed to be prepared for their W.I.T.s. They were assigned endless essays and research projects, and the students practically camped at the library and spent long evening hours studying. Even Orion was quite alarmed at the rate of study needed in order to cope with homework and his own independent studies and training.

All fifth years had to take W.I.T.s on the core subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, History of the Dark Arts, Potions, The Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The students of the Hydra Order also had to take three more: Blood Rituals, Dark Spell Creation, and Human Transformation. The W.I.T on Occlumency and Legilimency was optional, but both Calypso and Orion had decided to take it. Last year, they had finished with their Human Transformation class, giving way to their new class of Curse Breaking and Warding, which they would also have during their sixth year. That meant that the test on that subject would be taken in seventh year. Therefore, the Hidras only had that new class and Dark Spell Creation, besides the core subjects' classes. Unlike last year, when they had three additional classes besides the core ones. So now, without a third class, they had a little more time to study.

Orion felt the mounting pressure on his shoulders because he hadn't managed to transform into his true animagus Wyvern form yet, and he wanted to be able to do it in order to get an Outstanding on his Human Transformation W.I.T.. He admitted that last year he hadn't had much time to practice, since he used all his spare time to study Slytherin's books, but that only meant that this year would be his toughest, because he didn't want to put to a side all his other training.

He had scheduled his days to the last minute. After class, he spent an hour practicing his animagus transformation. After, he spent two hours to complete his homework, followed by two hours of his dark magic training. Around eleven in the evening, he would take a short break of fifteen minutes, and then continue his studies, revising all his notes on his classes during the four years he had spent at Durmstrang. He stopped around one in the morning and lay in his bed, reading 'The Parseltongue Rituals for the Soul' by Sylvester Slytherin, for thirty minutes each night.

Orion felt frustrated for his slow progress on his animagus transformation and the hardship of understanding Sylvester's book. So far, he had managed to transform his feet into huge, menacing eagle claws and his eyes to those of a Wyvern, which were Basilisk-like. Thankfully, the Wyvern's golden eyes had inner transparent eyelids that allowed him to see without killing anyone. But it still frustrated him, since in the past he had managed to fully turn into Blackwing in a few months.

And even though he understood Sylvester's book better - after having read Slytherin's journals - he still found it highly complex and he regretted that he only had thirty minutes a day to read it. What he had read so far fascinated him and he wished he had the time to research the theories presented by Sylvester. The chapter on Horcruxes was the last one of the book and he was a long way from reaching it, but the first chapters were a metaphysical discourse on the properties of the soul and the different rituals that allowed a wizard to add more to it. A particular ritual had entirely caught his interest and imagination; it was a parseltongue soul ritual that linked the wizard's innate magic to his soul, so that in case of rebirth, the wizard would come back with all his powers intact.

Orion immediately understood that Voldemort must have done something like it. He had never thought about it before: if magic was carried in the blood, then it depended on the wizard's body, not on his soul. So what happened to a wizard like Voldemort, who lost his original body? Without linking his magic to his soul, he would lose all his powers when the soul left the destroyed body. Voldemort had clearly undergone the soul ritual to make his oldest soul piece contain his powers. Voldemort had probably done the ritual each time before creating a new Horcrux. This made Orion marvel at Voldemort's genius, since the wizard had created Horcruxes that had the ability to suck the life force of another in order to generate its own life in its own body, as clearly seen with the diary. And those spells weren't even mentioned by Sylvester. They must have been created by Voldemort himself, probably a mix of blood and soul rituals. And by reading about the soul ritual, Orion was relieved to deduce that his father wouldn't lose his powers when he regained his soul, since his body was still intact.

Besides all this, he used his weekends to further the training of his dark magic, spend time with Lezander, and plan the lessons for the Dark Army - the name given by Calypso for their 'study group'-.

At least he was content because the training of his dark magic had reached a new level. Orion had complete control over the fire and ice forms that he gave his magic, and he had finally managed to produce violent gusts of wind which obeyed every single mental command. He could lift the dummies with his roaring black wind and smash them against walls and floors. And once, he had managed to completely shred it to pieces by producing a small tornado-like black swirl. He was still quite perplexed at his sudden improvement, considering that during the last year his progress had been very slow. And he was astounded that his magic had obeyed his wish to destroy the dummy. He had simply desired it and his dark magic had transformed into a whirlwind, promptly destroying the dummy. He had felt an intense elation that had left him shaking in pleasure for several long seconds. The strong feeling and his unexpected success, encouraged him even more, and he was quickly controlling his magic better, and finding new inventive ways of using it in combat.

Calypso had already contacted all those interested in participating in the Dark Army - or D.A. for short - and their first meeting would be during the first weekend of October. Kara, Evander, Viktor and Lezander had agreed to participate, along with twenty four other students, most of them unknown to Orion. They were all fifth years or older, and when Orion glimpsed through the signed piece of parchment, he recognized many of the family names. He had discovered, thanks to Viktor's constant yapping about Titania Tenleyn, that she was related to Cassius Sormen - one of the Americans of the Dark Allies Meeting - and he was eager to meet her.

He had also tried to entice Loki into forming part of their group, but the black eyed boy had sharply refused. Orion had hoped to have a friendship with him but his hopes were dashed during his first days at Durmstrang. Loki was even more secluded than before and Orion clearly saw the signs of a complete detachment from all others: Loki had truly taken the path of a Necromancer. The thin boy never spoke unless a teacher prompted him with a question, he eat apart from the rest, studied completely alone, and his robes completely covered him, only his fingers and face visible. And he often used a hood to cover his face when he was out of class. Every time Orion attempted to draw him into a conversation, Loki would pointedly look at him, clearly conveying that Orion knew what all this was about and that he shouldn't press him further since his choice had been made. And this only added to Orion's worries, since how could he become a powerful Necromancer when he wasn't detaching himself from everyone else like Loki did?

The only thing that gave Orion some peace of mind was his relationship with Lezander. They spent the weeks studying together and doing their homework with Calypso, and they fully spent a couple of hours alone during the weekends. Orion felt that their relationship had solidified, possibly due to the time spent together at Zraven Citadel. He could clearly envision a future together with Lezander, and their intimacy had reached such a point of passion and need, that Orion was seriously considering to mate with him. What he loved the most, were the stolen minutes between classes, or after a long evening of studying, when either of them would pull the other to a shadowed corner and utterly ravish the other. Both of them cheerfully accepted the jeers of their friends when they assisted to class or dinner with a disheveled appearance and messy hair. And the nights, spent in each others' arms, after passionate sessions of kisses and pleasurable caresses, made Orion's days more bearable.

And indeed, Orion needed something to make his days more bearable, because, besides the stress of all his activities, there was something that was slowly cracking him. His studies, his constant training, the pressure of finding the Horcruxes as soon as possible, his worries of not following the right path to become a Necromancer, his concern for finding the other Hallows and helping his father, his fear of not being powerful enough to defeat the Dementor, his nervousness for Voldemort's request of payment for the wizarding debt, and the new pressure of forming the D.A., were constantly adding burdens and stress on his daily life. But something insurmountable was steadily making it all even worse: his visions. They were more frequent than ever and had sometimes occurred briefly during the day. Though thankfully, not long enough to make others notice. He constantly caught glimpses of Voldemort's daily activities and of his Death Eater gatherings during the night. Orion watched in silent horror as the Death Eaters brutally tortured others for information, only to feel admiration for Voldemort's plans later. He listened to Death Eaters' reports and gathered valuable information, and later thought with a shudder about the cost of their progress. He physically felt Voldemort's powerful bursts of magic when the wizard tortured someone and he hated himself afterwards for relishing the pleasurable feeling of the wizard's dark magic. His nights were plagued by gruesome images and yet, by deep longing as well. When he didn't have visions, he sometimes felt Voldemort's rage or enthusiasm; during classes, during dinner, during his kisses with Lezander…It never stopped and he had difficulty in separating his own feelings with what Voldemort was experiencing at the time. He had to control his temper, he had to watch his reactions when it happened, and he had to suppress his screams and anguish when he impotently watched something that he would like to stop. And above all, he felt an inexplicable obsession to attain something. He didn't know what it was but he was sure that the feeling came from Voldemort. All of it was exhausting him and slowly driving him insane.

He knew the solution, but yet, he couldn't give it up. Thanks to the visions he had learned that Remus was doing very well. Voldemort had sent envoys to negotiate with a new unknown alpha werewolf that had assumed leadership of England's packs - with the exception of the pack led by Greyback, though some of his werewolves had defected and joined Remus' pack-. The Death Eaters didn't know who the new alpha werewolf was, but it was clear to Orion: Remus had almost achieved his goals. And soon Remus would start negotiating with Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Another piece of information was that Dolores Umbridge had indeed gotten the post as the teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was confirmed when he briefly spoke with Draco through the mirror, and by a letter sent to him by Cedric. Draco was having a wonderful time since the teacher seemed to target those who openly supported Dumbledore, mostly Gryffindors, and particularly, Hermione. Draco was ecstatic that the 'mudblood' was finally brought down a couple of notches. And to Orion's surprise, Umbridge was making Cedric's life a nightmare. Since Cedric was the eyewitness to what had happened to Neville and since he openly stated that he believed it to be the work of Death Eaters, Umbridge was discrediting him as means to indirectly discredit Dumbledore.

* * *

It was the last class of Friday and Orion was seated with Calypso, Lezander and Viktor, at the front desk of the classroom of Curse Breaking and Warding - or CBW as they called it -. The only other student was Loki, who was quietly seated at the back, as usual. Since it was a Hydra curricular subject, they were all alone in the classroom while Master Roman Komorov demonstrated how a simple ward around a delicate object could destroy the object it intended to guard if the ward was cracked down too hastily.

Orion quite liked the subject and he knew it would be very useful in the future. Indeed, if he had studied the subject before, he was certain that he would have been faster when bringing down the wards of Dumbledore's desk.

The professor was a young, Russian wizard that had worked around the globe as a Curse Breaker, and had quite a fame as an adventurous but powerful dark wizard. And he had been a Hydra himself, seven years back. Orion had liked him instantly, for his easy-going manners and his casual, witty jokes in between lessons. Roman - as the professor asked them to call him - had short, spiked black hair and friendly blue eyes that belied the sharp intellect behind them. He stood out immediately from the rest of the professors, who were always solemn and reserved - and quite old-, with the exception of Galatea, their Dark Spell Creation teacher. The former CBW teacher had retired last year and it was Roman's first incursion into the teaching profession. He already had most of the female student populace in quite a fuss of batting eyelashes and simpering smiles. Even Calypso blushed sometimes when Roman addressed her, which was quite an accomplishment in Orion's opinion. Orion had to admit to himself that the wizard was very handsome and held an air of wildness and unpredictability which was quite attractive. But besides his initial acceptance of the professor's good-looks, he hadn't given it a second thought. What came from Romans' mouth was much more interesting than his appearance, in Orion's opinion.

Tomorrow, Orion would have the first meeting of the D.A. and he had already carefully planned with Calypso what to say and how to motivate the attendants to gain interest in the group, so that they could start the lessons as soon as possible and eventually have simulated battles. He was feeling extremely tired and wary at the same time. Besides the nervousness he felt, he was concerned about teaching them darker spells than they had ever seen before. He would be responsible for any accidents or injuries, but besides that, there could be some that would use the knowledge for their own purposes. He would have to screen them carefully before accepting all of them, though Calypso assured him of their seriousness and good-intentions.

Orion was thinking about all this while Roman kept explaining a new ward-breaking spell, when he suddenly felt an alien burst of eagerness and ireful anticipation. He grasped the ledge of the desk as he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his forehead and a dizziness numbing his mind. He groaned in pain and closed his eyes, and felt Lezander's arm around his waist, preventing him from tumbling from his chair.

He was instantly shrouded in darkness and when he abruptly opened his eyes, he gasped in horror at the image that would plague his nights for many months to come.

He felt a vindictive gleefulness as he regarded the wizard in front of him. He inspected the deep wounds on the wizard's tortured body and viciously smiled while Bellatrix applied the Cruciatus Curse one more time.

The rest of the Death Eaters were watching with satisfied smirks on their faces and some with a detached interest in the proceedings. Rosier was laying on the floor, still not recovered from the well-deserved Cruciatus for trying to interfere.

The nude wizard jerked and convulsed in pain, impaled through his column in an iron lance rooted on the floor, with his arms and legs spread and tied by invisible ropes. Several fingers were loosely hanging by the skin of his hand and he was bleeding profusely from deep wounds in his torso and pelvis. His jaw seemed to be skewed and his face was swollen and covered by purple bruises. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to see him suffer until his last agonizing breath. He wanted to savor the fear in the wizard's face; the one who had dared to renounce and betray him. He desired to relish in his immitigable pain…

Karkaroff let out an agonizing screech of pain and Orion screamed in his mind, 'These are not my feelings! I don't want this!'

Orion stood up from his throne - 'No! Not me!' Orion frantically screamed at himself, while trying to separate Voldemort's feelings and actions from his own. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to scream at Voldemort to stop, he wanted to save Karkaroff-

He looked at Rodolphus and said with a pleased tone of voice, "I leave you the honor of deciding what else should be done with him, my friend. After all, he's your catch. Has Igor had enough?"

"He'll never have enough!" shrieked Bellatrix in indignation, while looking with a hateful and mad glint in her eyes at Karkaroff's destroyed body. "He's the reason we spent a decade at Azkaban, My Lord! Allow me to take further revenge!"

Voldemort gave her a small smile and said quietly, "Indeed, Bella, nothing is bad enough for traitors." He calmly stood in front of Karkaroff and inquired pleasantly, "Tell me, Igor, what is the proper punishment for traitors?"

"Didn't - betray," said Karkaroff with difficulty, as his jaw trembled and saliva and blood dripped from his mouth.

Orion felt a consuming rage inside of him and he hissed, "Oh, but you did." He aimed his wand forward and spat, "You don't deserve to have my mark. Severita brazus!"

Orion screamed in horror and madness as he saw Karkaroff's left arm drop to the floor in a splat of blood, while the wizard's body jerked backwards and was impaled further by the lance, now the only thing holding his body in an upright position.

As Karkaroff cried in agony and incoherently bellowed, Orion felt he was losing his mind. His mixed feelings made him want to shred Karkaroff to pieces and to save him from the pain, at the same time. Orion shrieked and cried when he saw Bella conjure a blade and gleefully carve on the wizard's battered body 'Traitor.'

"Why have you gone on living for so long, Igor?" asked Voldemort with amusement, as he watched Bella's artwork. "You must have known that you would be found eventually. Why didn't you kill yourself to spare you this suffering?" Then he added with a cruel mock, "Were you hoping to be pardoned?"

Karkaroff made a supreme effort to bend his neck forward to look at Voldemort directly. He said slowly, "You are not - important. I live- live to help another. He is - everything."

Voldemort immediately grasped Karkaroff by the hair and hissed furiously, "Dumbledore! You won't be able to tell him anything else!"

"Not Dum- not him."

Managed to say Karkaroff before Voldemort spat, "Extracto lingua!"

Orion saw Karkaroff's tongue and glands being ripped from his throat by an invisible hand. The wizard's eyes rolled to his head and copious blood spurted from his mouth, as soundless screams of agony gurgled from his throat. Orion couldn't take it anymore. He mentally screamed in anguish and desperation, "STOP! For pity's sake, STOP!"

He felt a sudden jerk in his mind but he didn't care, this was too much. He couldn't bear to see Karkaroff being tortured like this; he owed him much and Karkaroff didn't deserve this. He had to do something, anything. Orion screamed, pushed, and bellowed, as he saw Karkaroff's body convulse on the lance. He felt a staggering pain in his mind as Voldemort's fury increased but he relentlessly tried to do something.

The blood from Karkaroff's torn throat kept spurting while Bellatrix subjected him to the Cruciatus Curse once more and Orion could almost feel Karkaroff's life slipping away from his body.

Suddenly, Voldemort roared, "Avada Kedavra!"

And with an intense green flash, Karkaroff's dead body hung from the iron lance, and was slowly pierced through as the weight pulled the body to the floor.

"Leave, all of you!" snapped Voldemort furiously.

Orion was seized by intense sorrow, anguish, and guilt; as the Death Eaters dissapparated after casting Voldemort confused glances. Bellatrix hesitated but went away when Rodolphus sharply told her to obey, just before grabbing Rosier from the floor and dissapparating with him.

He couldn't believe it; he had failed once more. Orion wanted to rage and destroy everything in his path. He wanted to hide and cry for the loss of the wizard who had helped other dark wizards so much; who had granted Rosier and others sanctuary at Durmstrang after the first war. Who had been the only one to give him some indication about the Hallows. Orion felt completely impotent and felt that he had let down someone who deserved his help. He felt responsible for not preventing Karkaroff's death somehow and guilty for having enjoyed Karkaroff's torture while sharing Voldemort's feelings. He felt filthy, horrified, impotent, weak-

"Harry Potter… You're alive," said a quiet, cold voice in his mind.


	32. Mind conversations, the DA & Firebreath

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

This quick update is a 'thank you' for your wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! –grins-.

Voldemort still doesn't know that Harry Potter is truly Orion. Orion keeps using Occlumency to prevent Voldemort from seeing and listening through him, and to safely guard his memories.

The Order of the Phoenix was my favorite book from the original series. I think that JKR wonderfully made the reader feel Harry's pressure and angst, at least, I felt it deeply. I'm attempting to do the same thing -dont' know if I succeeded- but this chapter was difficult to write and had me thinking for long hours in front of my lap top. And it's my favorite so far. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Enjoy the chapter and review!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Orion's mind froze in alarm and fear, and he suddenly felt an excruciating pain piercing him. He instantly raised his ever-present Occlumency barriers to the maximum, trying to fight off Voldemort's Legilimency attack. He felt a savage, ramming force against his barriers, and he mentally screamed in pain, as he frantically pushed against it.

"STOP! Stop it!"

"What is this? You master Occlumency?" said Voldemort's furious voice in his mind. "You have learned magic. Where?"

Orion's mind was swirling with possibilities and plans. How could he control this? What convincible lie could he feed Voldemort? It was clear that Voldemort had detected his presence in his mind and that the wizard had deduced that it could only be Harry Potter. Voldemort was sharp enough to quickly grasp that he had some mental connection with Harry Potter –who else could inexplicably break into Voldemort's mind, but the boy who Voldemort had attempted to kill, and who survived with nothing but an unprecedented killing curse scar?-. But Voldemort didn't seem to suspect anything else. Orion had to smartly lead Voldemort's thoughts into a safe direction. That Voldemort had found out about Harry Potter's survival so soon, and in this way, was deleterious to his plans, but not everything was lost. He could use this to his advantage.

"Who are you?" said Orion, with convincing alarm and confusion. Changing the tone of his mental voice, so that he couldn't be recognized by it. "Why do I hear you? What did I see before? Am I dreaming?"

He felt Voldemort's brief confusion, before it was replaced by a gleeful triumph.

"I'm someone who can help you," said Voldemort in a gentle voice. "Tell me Harry, where are you?"

"At my home," replied Orion tersely.

"Yes, but where?" said Voldemort impatiently. "I think it would be best if we met. I have much to tell you. I can help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Help you discover who you are," replied Voldemort gently. "What do you know about yourself? And about your parents?"

"About my parents?" asked Orion tensely. What game was Voldemort playing now? "I know that they were killed by You-Know-Who."

"Ah, so you know that they call you the Boy-Who-Lived," retorted Voldemort calmly. "Who has taught you magic? Who has told you about the wizarding world?"

"I learned about it myself," said Orion tartly. He instantly felt Voldemort's suspicion and disbelief, and he added nonchalantly, "I lived in the streets for a while, and one day I saw a place that none of my friends were able to see, the Leaky something. I saw an old lady coming out. She seemed an easy prey, so I tried to pickpocket her. Turns out she wasn't as easy as I thought. She caught me and my friends ran away in fright. She was about to turn me into the authorities, when she saw my scar. At the time, I didn't understand why she was so perplexed and flustered, but she took me with her to her home. I've been living with her since I was twelve. She has taught me everything."

The long silence that followed was abruptly broken by Voldemort. "What's her name?"

"What is it to you?" asked Orion, pretending to be suspicious and irritated.

"I ask out of concern for you," replied Voldemort softly. "I find it very peculiar that she hasn't made your existence known. You must realize that there has been a lot of people looking for you."

Orion snorted. "Want me to be their Savior, right? My guardian didn't tell anyone because after she told me about my parents, and about myself, I asked her not to. I don't want to become involved in the wizarding world. I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived. She understood and respected my decision. In return, I learned everything she wanted me to know."

He could clearly picture Voldemort's smirk when the wizard retorted, "I can teach you even more, Harry. The teachings of an old witch are not enough for someone like you. I could give you power. Don't you want to be powerful?"

"Why would you offer me that?"

"Because I care about you," replied Voldemort softly. "A boy like you, who defeated a very powerful wizard when just a baby, deserves to have a splendid future. With the right group of friends you could become very powerful. I can give you that. With my help, and that of my friends, you could accomplish much. You could be revered."

Orion swallowed his snort, and retorted with a naïve and excited voice, "You would teach me powerful spells? You would like to be my mentor? I have no friends, the only person I know in the wizarding world is my guardian, but I would like to meet others. Who are your friends? Are they powerful?"

"Of course," said Voldemort pleasantly. "We would all love to meet you, but first, we must meet alone."

"No," replied Orion sharply. There was no way that could ever happen. Either Voldemort wanted to kill him as soon as he saw him, or he wanted to brainwash him to become one of his Death Eaters. Creating a glamour of Harry Potter, and sustaining it for a long time, would be very arduous and draining; and he wasn't chancing it. "You can talk to me like this. There's no need for us to meet."

"Of course there is," hissed Voldemort angrily. "How can I teach you if I can't see you? I'm trying to help you!"

"But who are you? You haven't answered that yet. And why can we communicate like this? What is this?"

"I'm a very powerful wizard," retorted Voldemort calmly. "I knew your parents. We were – friends. I've been looking for you since you ran away from your Aunt's house. I promised your parents to take care of you is something happened to them. I used a spell that allowed me to search for you, and open communication when you were detected. You have possibly done magic recently and I detected you. Don't worry too much about it; it's a simple and harmless spell."

Orion snorted to himself. But he guessed that someone as clueless as Harry Potter was supposed to be, could fall for it. So he replied excitedly, "You knew my parents? I know nothing about them. Could you tell me what they were like? And what's your name?"

Orion inwardly smirked, imagining Voldemort's mind racing to find a way out of those questions.

"Your parents were excellent people," said Voldemort, as if it was costing him a great effort. "But it saddens me greatly to talk about them. You'll excuse me if I seem reticent to speak about them."

"I understand," retorted Orion quietly, stiffling his derisive snort.

"You can call me – Marvolo."

"That's a weird name," said Orion. "Where does it come from?"

"It's just a common wizarding name," retorted Voldemort impatiently. "Now, tell me where you live."

"Er – I told you already that I don't want to meet with you. I barely know you."

"I'm a friend of your parents!" snapped Voldemort. "I've taken painstaking measures to find you, and now that I have, you want to throw it all away? Don't you want to take revenge on the murderer of your parents? I can help you with that. I can make you powerful!"

"You-Know-Who is dead," replied Orion dryly. "Even if I wanted revenge, I can't have it."

"But others are responsible for your parents' death besides You-Know-Who," interjected Voldemort quietly.

"Who?"

"Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, who doesn't? But I don't see why he's responsible for my parent's death."

"Ah, it's known only by a few, but I can tell you that your parents were betrayed by him. They trusted him to protect them, but Dumbledore used them and then abandoned them. They are dead because Dumbledore didn't take the trouble of hiding and protecting them."

"Say I believe that," replied Orion, faking uncertainty, "I don't want anyone to know about my existence. I don't want to become involved in the wizarding world."

"No one will know about you," said Voldemort gently. "I will keep you secret. You can come to live with me. I'll mentor you and you'll soon form part of my group of friends. We can help you to take revenge on Dumbledore. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Maybe," replied Orion curtly, "but I have to think about it for a long while. Right now, I have a very pleasant life with my guardian."

"Let me asses for myself if the son of my dear, dead friends is having the life he deserves," snarled Voldemort, irritated at not having his way.

Immediately, it felt as if a sharp scythe wanted to dissect and split his mind in two. Orion pulled all his magic and energy to fortify his mental barriers against the assault. He heard himself screaming in excruciating pain and, as he felt claws digging into his mind, he made a final painstaking effort and pushed it back. He bellowed, trashed, and cried, and with one last stab of agony, his mind entered darkness.

* * *

Orion gasped and panted for air, as he opened his eyes. He was being held by Lezander, who was seated on the classroom's floor with him. Calypso and Viktor were crouched besides Lezander, looking at him with concern and alarm; while Loki was standing up, looking at him with a deep frown on his face. 

Roman was the first to notice he was conscious again, and the professor, who was crouching besides Lezander's other side, said with a warm smile, "Good to have you back, Mr. Black."

"Orion!" said Lezander in deep concern. "Are you alright?"

"I- er- yes. I'm fine," retorted Orion shakily. He tried to stand up, but halted in his action when he saw that his fingers were covered in blood.

"You were savagely scratching your forehead," whispered Lezander to him, conveying his meaning with his eyes. "You were screaming and trashing on the floor." He helped Orion to stand up, and added, "But everything is fine."

Orion leaned on him and nodded. He felt exhausted and drained from all his energy, but at least he hadn't revealed himself. He passed his hand over his invisible scar and cleaned the blood with his sleeve, while he winced in pain. His scar wasn't revealed, Lezander had assured him of that. And he was certain that he had been able to keep his memories from Voldemort. But could he block Voldemort's brutal Legilimency attack if it happened again? Had he truly believed that he could control their link now that Voldemort knew about it? Merlin's beard, what could he do?

"Orion, what happened?" inquired Calypso, with a concerned frown on her face.

As Lezander tightened his grasp over Orion's waist, Orion tried to regain his strength. Finally, he retorted calmly, "Just a sudden, terrible headache. Probably caused by overexertion. Nothing that a good rest won't cure."

Calypso narrowed his eyes at him, but she was interrupted from further questioning by Roman, who approached Orion and said, "I think it would be best if we saw the Headmaster."

Orion looked at him in alarm. "There's no need for that, Professor."

Roman smiled at him and said quietly, "Please, Mr. Black. It will only take a moment."

"Alright," retorted Orion with a defeated sigh.

Roman quickly dismissed the class and took Orion with him. As they walked along the dark corridors of the school, Orion felt his anguish and apprehension increase. Karkaroff had been brutally murdered. Could he look at Vagnarov in the eye and conceal that from him? Didn't his Headmaster deserve to know about the fate of his good friend?

When they reached the door leading to Vagnarov's office, Roman abruptly aimed his wand at Orion and quickly muttered a spell.

Orion jumped in alarm but was too late to avoid the spell. Nevertheless, he immediately aimed his wand at Roman and hissed, "What did you do?"

Roman placed a placating hand on Orion's wand hand and retorted softly, "I couldn't leave you with a wounded forehead, could I? What kind of professor would I be if I didn't heal you?"

Orion tentatively touched his forehead and discovered that Roman had indeed healed his self-inflicted wounds.

"Thanks," he said tartly.

Roman roguishly grinned at him. "You're welcome." Then he turned around, opened the door, and went inside.

Orion squared his shoulders and quietly walked in. He froze a few steps away from Vagnarov, who was sitting behind a grand desk. Orion felt a shudder run over his body when he saw that the office was almost exactly the same as Karkaroff had once had it. The memory of his last meeting with Karkaroff flashed in his mind, followed by the one of his torture. Orion felt a deep sorrow suffocating him and he inhaled great gasps of breath. He frowned suddenly, when he saw his exhalations condensing in the air. The office was terribly cold. He shivered but then tensed when he felt that something was in there with them. He felt a presence, or was it several? In an instant, everything was back to normal and Orion frowned in uncertainty.

"Orion," said Vagnarov quietly, "What is this that Professor Komorov is telling me?"

Orion cleared his head and looked at his Headmaster. Vagnarov seemed deeply troubled, and Roman was standing by Vagnarov's side, looking at Orion with an encouraging expression on his face.

"Excuse me, sir, I didn't listen to what Professor Komorov told you," retorted Orion politely.

"According to him, you lost consciousness during his class and then screamed in pain while scratching your forehead and trashing on the floor," said Vagnarov, piercing him with his black eyes. "I would like to hear from you what happened. Please take a seat."

Orion promptly obeyed and tiredly sagged on the comfortable armchair. "It was just as the Professor described. I had a terrible headache. I've been very tired as of lately."

Vagnarov entwined his fingers, resting his hands on his desk, and scrutinized him closely, before gently asking, "Are you sure there is nothing else you want to tell me?"

Orion hesitated and then threw a sharp glance towards Roman. Vagnarov smiled at him. "I can assure you of Professor Komorov's discretion and loyalty towards me and my students. You can trust us both, Orion."

Can I? – thought Orion despondently – Can I truly trust anyone besides Lezander? How he wished he could tell Vagnarov the truth but he felt so uncertain about everything at this point. He felt so utterly alone and overwhelmed by everything. Wouldn't it be wonderful to have help? To have a powerful wizard like Vagnarov helping him? But wouldn't others consider it a sign of weakness if he asked for help? He had to be strong enough to do things himself. And it was dangerous, who knew what Vagnarov's agenda was. Everything was so complex.

Orion shook his head and said with determination, "I have nothing else to tell you. It was just a headache."

A momentary disappointed sadness overcame Vagnarov's features but it was soon replaced by a small smile. "Very well, Orion. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, sir," retorted Orion while he stood up. He followed Roman from the office but halted when he heard Vagnarov's quiet voice behind him.

"I am here to help you."

Orion saw that Roman had kept going on and wasn't in listening range. He slowly turned around and saw the sincerity in Vagnarov's eyes.

"Help me in which way, sir?"

"In anything you need," retorted Vagnarov softly, piercing him with his eyes.

Orion took a step inside and said sadly, "What if it's too late?"

Vagnarov immediately stood up and approached him. He asked with apprehension, "Too late for what?"

"Too late to save someone," said Orion sorrowfully, while meeting Vagnarov's eyes. "I just keep failing, don't I? And people will keep on dying and I won't be powerful enough to prevent it. What's the use of being powerful if I can't help?"

Vagnarov took him by the shoulders and asked frantically, "Who died, Orion? Did Ig- ? Who died?"

Orion couldn't meet his eyes. He couldn't prevent the small tear that spilled over his cheek either. He said quietly, "A common acquaintance. Someone who had helped me."

Vagnarov gasped and shakily whispered, "Merlin, no! Not him!" He turned his back to Orion, and his body began shaking in suppressed, silent sobs.

Orion felt even more devastated than before. He bowed his head and said in a soft, anguished whisper, "I'm so sorry, sir. I- I couldn't stop it."

Vagnarov abruptly spun around and clutched Orion's shoulders. He quietly demanded, "How do you know? Were you at the gathering?"

Orion bowed his head in silence, refusing to say anything else. Vagnarov lifted Orion's face and asked frantically, "Did Karkaroff say anything?"

Orion frowned at him. "Yes. He said that the Dark Lord was not important, that there was someone else. That he lived to help that person, but that it wasn't Dumbledore."

Vagnarov's eyes shone with sadness and a deep emotion of appreciation for his loyal dead friend. He grasped Orion's face and whispered fiercely, "You didn't fail. You are powerful enough, you just have to realize it. You won't reach the height of your powers if you keep doubting yourself." He pierced Orion with his black eyes and added with an urgent determination, "You must succeed, Orion. You understand? You must succeed."

"In what?" asked Orion confusedly. How much did Vagnarov know?

Vagnarov smiled at him and released his face. "In whatever you involve yourself in, of course. Take care, Orion."

And with that, Vagnarov dismissed him. Orion left the office feeling more confused and despondent than ever. He frowned as he walked the corridors. Who had Karkaroff referred to? Who had he been helping? Who was important? Orion remembered Vagnarov's reaction to the news and the sparkle in his eyes when he heard what Karkaroff had said. Was Karkaroff speaking about Vagnarov?

He realized that there were many things going on that he wasn't aware of. Things had reached a new level of complexity and urgency, which he wasn't certain that he would be able to manage. Everything was speeding forward like an unstoppable, leviathan force that seemed to be pushing him towards perdition and madness. Voldemort's discovery of his presence; Karkaroff's death; the Hallows; the Horcruxes; the vampire legend; his weird unique dark magic; the regrouped Order of the Phoenix looking for something; Dumbledore's knowledge about Tom's Horcrux; Voldemort wanting him as a consort; Sebastien urging him to visit him; Voldemort desperately wanting to obtain something; Dumbledore proclaiming that Voldemort was back; Calypso wanting to turn into a Death Eater; Draco with little choice left; the Death Eaters becoming more brutal and vicious; and now, Vagnarov's urgent plea that he had to succeed. Succeed in what exactly? Retrieving the Horcruxes or Hallows? Stopping Voldemort or stopping Dumbledore?

What did he have to do? What was his real place in the wizarding world? Voldemort wanted to turn Harry Potter into one of his minions, and he wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he refused. Dumbledore would like to use him as well, if he knew that he was alive. Who was the best choice? Did either of them deserve his support? No, they didn't. He was dark but he was the son of a mudblood as well. So, was he dark or was he light? Orion shook his head angrily. He was dark – he hissed to himself – he should never doubt that. His own magic confirmed this for him. But dark wizards could turn their bloodlines into light, if they truly thought that the Dark side didn't benefit them. But could he betray his own blood? Orion shuddered in horror. No, he wasn't a bloodtraitor. Dark magic was too precious. He would never turn his back to it. He carded his fingers through his hair as he walked along a narrowed corridor. Could he stand independently from both sides of the war? Not without supporters; not without loyal friends.

Orion clenched his jaw in determination. Calypso. Calypso and the D.A..

* * *

The next day, it was Saturday, and Orion spent all his morning resuming his training of dueling with his two wands. Voldemort's discovery of their link made him more frantic than ever to have as many aces under his sleeve as possible. An ambidextrous dueler was practically unheard of and he was determined to become one. He was glad to see that the Phoenix wand worked perfectly for him, though he still preferred his Death and Life wand over the other. 

After intense and exhausting hours of training, he went back to his dorm, content that he was making fast progress in mastering both wands at once, since he had also practiced last year. The DA meeting would be at two in the afternoon, so he had time to take a shower and sleep for an hour or so.

He was sinking into shadows…

It was as though a film in his head had been waiting to start. He was walking down a deserted corridor towards a plain black door, past rough stone walls, torches, and an open doorway on to a flight of stone steps leading downstairs on the left… He kept walking along the windowless corridor, his footsteps echoing in the silence. As the door at the end of the passage loomed larger, his heart beat fast with excitement ... if he could only open it ... enter beyond ... He stretched out his hand ... his fingertips were inches from it ... He reached the black door but could not open it… he stood gazingat it, desperate for entry… something he wanted with all his heart lay beyond… a prize beyond his dreams… if only his scar would stop prickling… then he would be able to think more clearly…

Orion opened his eyes, startled, gasping, and his forehead covered in sweat. Lezander had been shaking him to wake him up and he was entangled in his bed covers.

"The meeting is starting in fifteen minutes," said Lezander quietly. "Are you alright?"

"What?" said Orion confused. "Ah, yes, yes."

What the hell had that dream been about? It was too clear, too precise, to be any random dream. And the urgency and need he felt to open the door and have the prize behind it was too intense and weird. And he couldn't recognize the place where he'd been…

"What are you going to wear?" said Lezander cheerfully.

Orion stood up and shot him a confused glance. "Wear? My robes, as usual."

Lezander chuckled and shook his head. "Not for this, Orion. Image is everything. You need to look imposing and mature."

"Then what do you suggest?" snapped Orion in annoyance.

Lezander arched an eyebrow, and Orion rubbed his forehead and mumbled quietly, "Sorry."

Lezander smiled at him. "Nevermind." He grabbed Orion's hand and led him to his trunk. "I have just the thing for you." Lezander searched his trunk and finally took out an outfit and some boots for Orion. With a flick of his wand, Orion was dressed in them; and with another flick and muttered spell, the clothes shrank to fit Orion's body.

Orion looked down at the clothes. They were vampire clothes but they could also pass as a wizard's, specifically, as dueler's clothes. The slightly tight, black pants were tucked under black boots; and the black, thick vest was tight against his chest, reaching his waist and marking his muscles perfectly. It had buttons along a side and the collar had a blood-red, sideways lapel.

Orion looked at Lezander and said with a grateful grin, "It's perfect."

"Of course it is," said Lezander with a smug smile. "It's what vampires use for fighting. You'll see that it's extremely comfortable, light, and flexible. And the vest is thick so that the impact of any spell isn't too aggressive, though it doesn't deflect them; but a blade would be hard tasked to pierce through it." He smirked at Orion and added teasingly, "I also have a cape; you would look dashing in it."

Orion chuckled. "No capes, thanks. Too 'vampirish'."

Lezander sighed in mock disappointment, before roguishly grinning at him. "Well, I'll have to wait until we come back to see you in it, and I'll take infinite pleasure in slowly undressing you."

Orion roared in laughter before pulling Lezander to him and giving him a longing and deep kiss.

After, they hurriedly left the dorm and met with Calypso in the common room. The three of them walked along the corridors, left the castle, and went towards the Shadow Forest, which surrounded the school.

They finally reached a small clearing, where about thirty students were waiting for them. Orion inspected the place closely before saying to them, "Stand to a side. We'll need more room for our practices."

Some cast him inquiring glances as Lezander and Calypso - with the help of Evander, Kara, and Viktor, who were part of the group that had been waiting for them – herded the students to a side.

Orion whipped out his wand and, slashing it through the air in a circle, he hissed, "_Arbolum transssmotor!_"

The group of students jumped when hundreds of trees uprooted from the ground and flew through the air, to land and lay roots, deep in the forest.

Orion regarded his work with a smirk. It was ideal. The clearing was now large enough to have simulated battles without impediments.

The students started to huddle around him, some whispering to each other and casting him glances. One girl stood in front of him and said haughtily, with a slight American accent, "Well, most of us already knew that you're a parselmouth. So what else can you do? Why do you think you should take the leadership of this group?"

Orion regarded her in silence. She was very beautiful: with long, wavy blonde hair, and expressive, dark brown eyes, and she seemed older, probably in seventh year.

"I'll gladly answer, but tell me who you are first."

She smirked at him and replied arrogantly, "Titania Tenleyn."

'Figures' thought Orion as he cast Viktor Vlonski an amused glance, who was looking at her with infatuated admiration. He decided to reply in earnest; after all, Calypso had told him that she had charmed the parchment before the students had signed it. She had used a dark secrecy spell, which prevented everyone who had signed the parchment from talking to nonmembers about what they discussed and did during the DA meetings.

Orion looked at Titania in the eyes, and said quietly, "I'm assuming command because I excel in the Dark Arts, as I've proved by winning the Dueling Tournament the first time I participated. I also managed to win the Triwizard Cup. And, I guess, that in this group it's no secret that I'm involved with the Death Eaters. So I have more knowledge and experience than any of you."

Another bout of whispers broke in the group, and Titania huffed, "You're only fifteen. You won the Triwizard Cup just because the pathetic Longbottom boy got killed; he was the one to take the cup first, after all. And you might have won the Dueling Tournament once, but that was because I had a Quidditch lesion and couldn't participate myself. I've won it several times already. And you might be involved with the Death Eaters but you aren't one yourself, are you? If you are, show us your Dark Mark."

Orion snorted. "Just because I don't have the mark, doesn't mean that the Dark Lord doesn't hold me in high regard and appreciate my skills. And have you considered that I didn't take the Cup before Longbottom because the Dark Lord warned me not to?" He stepped inches away from her and whispered to her ears only, "And I've met your guardian, your uncle Cassius. You can ask him if you like. I was invited by the Dark Lord to attend the Dark Allies Meeting. Would the Dark Lord invite someone who was just a powerless minion?" He took a step back and said aloud, "If you speak for those who aren't sure about my dueling skills and my Dark Arts knowledge, then chose someone to fight me. I'll give way to that person if I don't defeat him or her in five minutes."

Some derisive snorts and unbelievingly whispers ran through the crowd, and a burly, menacing-looking, older boy said, "Titania is the best dueler among us and she speaks for the seventh year."

"That's right," interjected Titania, with an anticipatory, eager flash in her eyes. "I'll duel you. If you don't beat me in five minutes, then I'll take command of the group. But no parseltongue spells are allowed."

Calypso was about to angrily snap at her, when Orion calmly placed a hand on Calypso's shoulder and shot her a glance. Calypso huffed but remained silent.

Orion looked at Titania and confidently smirked at her. "Very well. Let's assume positions."

The students eagerly left them enough space, as Orion and Titania took their respective position, facing each other with several feet between them; while Calypso stood near them to tell them when to start the duel.

This was important, thought Orion. I have to beat her quickly and spectacularly, or they'll never respect me or fear my powers. And with a group of people so entrenched in the Dark, fear of him was important. He knew now that Tom had been right about that. This was not a bunch of light wizards that wanted a benevolent leader. No, they wanted a leader who could instill fear in others and who was powerful and fierce enough to vanquish their enemies, and thus, protect them.

Well, it was high time that he finally revealed what he could truly do. He had enough control over his powers already.

Orion smirked at Titania and calmly pocketed his wand. The crowd muttered, and Titania snidely smirked at what she perceived to be stupidity and overconfidence; while his friends frowned at his action.

Calypso shot him a glance that clearly conveyed 'What the hell are you doing?', but Orion simply nodded at her, telling her that he was ready.

"Prepared to have your ass kicked by me, Black?" said Titania mockingly.

Orion charmingly smiled at her. "Dear Titania, my ass is all yours if you're fast enough to get it."

Some chuckled as Titania darkly scowled at him. Orion saw Lezander grinning at him and shooting him an encouraging glance.

Calypso glanced at Orion and Titania, and finally said, "Ready?" Both of them nodded and then she bellowed, "GO!"

Titania instantly started shooting at him a quick array of powerful dark spells, and Orion, while he wandlessly and deftly blocked the curses, admitted to himself that she was quite skilled and powerful.

The others eagerly watched the duel and some jeered at Orion for only blocking and not attacking.

About two minutes of intense dueling had gone by when Orion deemed that the time was right. He had already proved how easily he could block her spells, now it was time to show them what he could do.

As he kept blocking her curses with his left hand, he shot out his right palm and, in an instant, a savage, tornado-like, black whirlwind sprung from it and lifted Titania from the ground. The crowd gasped and shouted in excitement, as Titania shrieked in surprise and alarm. Orion made the whirlwind wildly spin her around, and used his left palm to create a sphere of black flames that closed in on her and the whirlwind. The crowd was madly cheering at him by now; as Titania uselessly casted spells, while she kept spinning in her prison of flames and wind, high above the ground. With a jerk of one of his wrists, Titania's wand shot from her hand and into his hand.

"Three minutes and twenty five seconds!" someone cried.

Calypso victoriously yelled above the excited noise, "The winner: Orion!"

Orion promptly vanished the sphere of fire and made the whirlwind gently place Titania on the ground.

The students instantly crowded around Orion and looked at him in amazement, as they commented in agitation and excitement.

"Amazing, did you see that?..."

"Wandlessly!"

"That was no ordinary dark magic…!"

"Never seen such a thing in my life…"

"Didn't even break a sweat…"

"He defeated the best of us in three minutes…!"

"Could he teach us how to...?"

"Let me through!"

The crowd parted to give way to Titania. She was completely disheveled and still looked quite dizzy. She regained her composure quickly and stood in front of Orion.

With a sparkle of admiration in her beautiful, dark brown eyes, she said quietly, "You are right for us."

Orion gave her a small smile. "I'm glad we agree."

She smirked at him. "Now, tell us what you want to teach us." She accioed her wand and quickly conjured a large wooden table with chairs.

Orion seated himself at the head of the table, as Calypso and Lezander took seats to his sides. They cast him puzzled glances, full of wonder and curiosity for the magic he had displayed.

Orion cast a silencing bubble over all of them, to ward off any outside eavesdroppers, and waited for the excited and eager students to take their seats. Then he said, "All of us are learning the Dark Arts and how to duel; thanks to Calypso's father, we have quite a thorough knowledge of dark spells. But there are many more that aren't taught at Durmstrang that are very useful, but more difficult to manage and more vicious." He glanced at the eager faces listening to him with undivided attention, and continued, "And these spells are the ones which will allow us to defeat the Light more quickly. We have the disadvantage of having lesser numbers when compared to the light wizards, but we carry in our bloods the ability to successfully cast spells that are beyond their power and comprehension. In this, lies our strength."

He rose from his seat and placed his palms on the table. "We are young, we aren't Death Eaters yet, and some might not want to become one; but we are Dark and we can help our kind. It doesn't matter if we agree with the Dark Lord or not; or if he chooses us to become his followers or doesn't take an interest in us; because, regardless, we can form a united group of young wizards and witches that can learn from each other and come to trust each other. So that we become prepared for the war and help our families. So that we fight against the Light and prevent the destruction of our bloodlines and our customs."

Orion straightened, saw that they were listening to him with rapture, and continued with carefully planned, increasingly inflaming excitement, "We are the next generation of powerful dark wizards and witches, and the destiny of our kind lies in our hands! The only way to survive the incoming, brutal war is to arduously train together and support each other when the time comes. If we are successful, we'll know such dark and powerful spells that we'll defeat our enemies easily and stand victorious in the battle field! It all depends on us now. Our seniors fight as well, but they don't consider us to be prepared or powerful enough to help. But we can show them that in youth also lies power and resourcefulness. We can show the world what a determined group of young wizards and witches can accomplish! We are the founders of the Dark Army; army which can win the war for our kind! Which can make our enemies tremble in fear and our elders bow in respect!" He paused and added in a final boost of frenzied enthusiasm, "Who is with me?"

The crowd cheered, applauded, and yelled their assent; in fevered and agitated excitement, and completely enthralled by Orion and his words. Calypso shot him a triumphant smirk and Lezander grinned at his success.

Orion sat down and Titania, who was seated besides Calypso, said with a small smile, "Very well, you have our attention and willing disposition. What are you planning for our future meetings?"

"The first thing I'll teach you is the appropriate stand for combat. A Death Eater taught me and I saw great improvement in my dueling skills after learning how to position my body and how to efficiently use my body's characteristics. I've researched thoroughly of how to take advantage of different heights, lengths of arms and legs, and other physical attributes."

Orion saw the interest in their faces and continued, "Then, I have to individually evaluate your Dark Arts knowledge and dueling skills. I'll pair you in groups of three so that you can learn from each other and improve your skills. From there, we will practice the Unforgivable Curses until you dominate them completely. After, we will proceed with some important non-verbal dark spells, and for those who have the ability, some wandless spells as well. Later, I'll start teaching you powerful dark spells that aren't taught at Durmstrang."

The DA members were widely grinning or smirking at the perspective, and Orion added, "When we're done with the lessons, we'll start simulating battles. I'll divide you into two groups and you'll fight each other. In this way, we will learn about combat strategies, how to duel in groups, and how to efficiently use the individual skills of each one and rely in each other, in order to win." Orion shot an impish smirk at them. "To make it more appealing, the winning side can demand something interesting from the losing side."

Many mischievously chuckled or wickedly smirked.

"When and how often we will meet?" asked a boy.

A girl instantly piped in, "It isn't enough if we only meet during the weekends."

Many murmured in agreement and Calypso replied, "We've thought that the best way to respect each other's class schedules and Quidditch practices, is to meet in the morning, three times a week. Classes start at nine, so we can meet here at six thirty."

Someone groaned but the rest eagerly assented.

"But what if we can't come or need to change the hour for some reason? How can we contact each other without rousing suspicions?" asked someone.

Orion grinned. "Calypso has a wonderful solution for that."

She shot him a smile and retorted, "Everyone has a wristwatch, I assume?" The members nodded and she continued, "Well, I'll cast a charm on your watch bands that will allow you to send text messages and see them on your band. The band of your wristwatch will warm when someone sends a message. To write, you'll only have to point the tip of your wand to your wristwatch and murmur want you want to communicate."

"I've never heard of such a charm!" interjected someone. "Where did you learn it?"

Calypso shot Orion a glance and then smirked at the girl who had asked the question. "I came up with the idea and Orion created the charm. He's quite gifted in creating new spells."

The girl looked at Orion in wonder and someone asked eagerly, "Is it true that you created a parseltongue spell that conjures a basilisk of fire?"

"Yeah, I also heard that rumor!" piped in a seventh year, Hydra boy seated by Lezander's side. "You did it for Galateas' end-of-year test, right?"

"Yes," said Orion quietly.

"That's smashing!" cried someone.

Many murmured in agreement and finally Orion addressed them, "Well, I think we should meet here tomorrow at the same time so that Calypso and I charm your wristwatches."

Everyone agreed and after happily saying good-bye to Orion, they left, excitedly chattering to each other.

* * *

"Spill," said Calypso, when Orion and Lezander were left alone with her. 

Orion arched an eyebrow and smirked at her. "What about?"

"Who know what!" said Calypso with an impatient smile. "Your dark magic! You never told us!"

Orion briefly explained to her and Lezander about his powers, just mentioning that one day he accidentally discovered his ability; leaving out the spirits and Karkaroff, who had told him to practice his powers and never fear them. He told them a little bit more about the things he could do with it, and explained that he hadn't told them because he wanted to control his powers before revealing them. By the end, both of them looked at Orion in wonder.

"Well," said Calypso with a grin, "I envy you, but I'm certainly glad that you're a dark wizard and that you're on the Dark's side."

Orion shot Lezander a glance. He had already discussed with him what he wanted to do, and they had both agreed that it was a wise step to take.

Calypso looked at them and frowned. "What's up?"

"Calypso, let's sit down," said Orion.

She obeyed, with curiosity sparkling in her black eyes. Once they were all seated, Orion said, "Calypso, there's something very important I must tell you about myself, but it's also a great secret that no one else can know about. I know you've mastered Occlumency, so I'm certain that no one will be able to wrench it from your mind, but I need to be absolutely certain that you won't discuss it with anyone." He looked at her pleadingly and added, "Will you agree to take an Unbreakable Vow to keep my secrets?"

"You can trust me, Orion!" said Calypso in hurt annoyance. "I'm your best friend."

"I do trust you, Calypso," retorted Orion softly, "that's why I want to tell you. But this is a life and death situation for me. It's very delicate information that could easily get me killed."

Calypso frowned at him and remained silent for a long while. Finally, she sighed. "Very well. I'll take the Vow."

"You won't regret it," said Orion gratefully.

Calypso and Orion knelt in front of each other and clasped hands. Calypso said her pledge to keep a secret whatever Orion was about to reveal, while Lezander acted as their bonder. The two strands of magic wrapped around their hands, seeped through their skins, and into their magical cores. When it was done, they resumed their seats, and after casting another silencing spell around them, Orion started telling her about his identity as Harry Potter. He told her everything he had once told Lezander, including the visions he had of Voldemort, and how Voldemort had detected his presence and already knew that Harry Potter was alive, but without suspecting that it was really Orion. He even told her about his suspicions of the existence of a prophecy regarding him and Voldemort. Since he had already told Lezander all this during one of their nights together –even about Voldemort's discovery and the prophecy- his boyfriend was able to insert some comments to make the revelation easier to accept for Calypso and to make her understand Orion's position.

By the end, Calypso was gaping at Orion and seemed unable to utter a word. Suddenly, she jumped from her chair and started pacing near them. She seemed to be doing some fast thinking. At last, she spun around to look at Orion, and asked sharply, "But you are on the Dark's side, correct?"

"Yes," replied Orion adamantly.

She looked at him intently and after seeing the sincerity in Orion's eyes, she sighed in relief. Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "And you truly support the Dark Lord?"

Orion hesitated slightly before replying, "I used to, Calypso, but if I do in the future depends on what he does. I know he's important for our cause but I also need to think about my own survival. If he accepts me and doesn't attempt to torture or kill me when he discovers that I was the one to defeat him as a baby, then it's probable that I'll continue to support him."

Calypso sighed wearily. "I understand." Then she added with determination, "But it also depends on you, Orion. I'm certain that the Dark Lord would see the benefit of having you by his side, and that he'll value you, but you have to give him clear indications that you're loyal to him."

Lezander angrily snapped at her, "Your beloved Dark Lord might try to kill him –regardless of what Orion does-, haven't you thought about that? If Orion's suspicions about the prophecy are true, then the Dark Lord will perceive him as a threat, no matter how much loyalty Orion shows, and the Dark Lord will attempt to kill him!"

"That's not true!" retorted Calypso heatedly, "The Dark Lord already considers Orion as an exceptional and worthy follower, and takes great interest in him, my father has told me so. The Dark Lord won't allow his hatred for Harry Potter to muddle his perception of Orion. He'll come to understand what Orion has done. And we don't know what the prophecy says, it's all conjecture at this point. I'm sure that Orion and the Dark Lord can reach an agreement when everything comes out into the light! And besides, the Dark Lord and Orion working together would be great! I'm sure Orion already knows this and I'm sure that the Dark Lord also realizes it. They can't allow a stupid thing as a prophecy to rip them apart and turn them into enemies. They would be staggeringly powerful together!"

Lezander growled at her and was about to furiously snap at her, when Orion placed a placating hand on his shoulder. Orion knew very well how Lezander felt about the subject, but it wasn't wise to keep antagonizing Calypso right now. Lezander shot him an annoyed glance but reigned in his temper and remained silent.

Orion and Calypso kept discussing matters between themselves, while Lezander scowled at them, but refrained from commenting. In the end, Orion was quite satisfied with Calypso's reaction. She had thanked him for telling her about it and she had adamantly promised to help him in any way she could. She still continuously entreated him to try to work things out with Voldemort; certain, that in the end, Orion being Harry Potter was a positive thing for the Dark side. Since now, Voldemort didn't truly have an enemy that could kill him; because if Orion truly had the power to do so, he wouldn't, because he supported the Dark.

* * *

A few days later, Orion was at his Potions class, tiredly brewing a variation of the Polyjuice Potion that Master Kragen had taught them. They were using an ingredient deemed illegal by all light Ministries of Magic: unicorn blood; which was thought to place a curse on those who drank it. But dark wizards knew better and had found a way to filter the blood to rid it of the magical chemical component that caused the curse. It made the Polyjuice Potion last much longer, up to three months if brewed with the required amount of unicorn blood. 

Orion began crushing the fluxweed with the mortar and suddenly, a sharp pain accompanied a cold voice in his mind.

"Harry Potter… So amazing how this spell works," Voldemort seemed to be viciously smiling at him. "I can cause you pain…"

Orion tightly clenched the mortar and gritted his teeth, when his mind was assaulted by a fierce, agonizing stab that left him shaking and sweating. He almost tumbled from his chair, but righted himself in time. He had his Occlumency barriers at full power, so he knew that Voldemort couldn't look through his eyes or hear through his ears. He frantically looked around, no one had noticed anything. Calypso and Lezander, by his side, were completely concentrated in their brewing.

"Why would you wish to cause me pain?" hissed Orion in his mind. Then he added mockingly, "Weren't you a friend of my parents?"

"Yes," snarled Voldemort, "but I don't appreciate being turned down."

"So you'll cause me agony until I agree to meet you?" spat Orion.

Voldemort cruelly laughed at him. "Was that agonizing for you? I can hurt you even more…"

Orion felt the stab of pain again, but this time it was intensified tenfold. A small whimper escaped from his lips and he dropped the mortar to the floor, closing his eyes and swaying on his stool.

"Mr. Black!" snapped Kragen at him, for the noise he had caused. "Be more careful with your utensils!"

"Yes, sir," replied Orion hoarsely.

Kragen advanced towards him and looked at Orion's wooden bowl. "You crushed the fluxweed too much! Are you incapable of doing this simple potion?"

"Harry… did that hurt you?" asked Voldemort's voice mockingly. "Poor boy. I could help you-"

"How do you expect to pass your Potion's W.I.T. if you are so incompetent-" kept ranting Kragen.

"- You could become powerful with my help. You only have to agree to come with me, and I'll take you under my wing."

"And what would I gain in return?" snapped Orion at the voice in his mind. "You want me, that's clear. Or more precisely, you want the Boy-Who-Lived. But what do you offer me? A bunch of 'friends' which torture and kill others! I saw how your 'friends' tortured that wizard! How you killed him! Tell me, who are you really? Why do you and your 'friends' do those things?"

He needed Voldemort to acknowledge who he was without revealing that he already knew. The sooner Voldemort revealed his identity or that it would be credible that Harry Potter discovered it, the sooner they could start the negotiations in earnest.

"Mr. Black!" hissed Kragen furiously, glaring at Orion. "Answer me!"

"Ow, did the torture scare you?" said Voldemort in a cruel mock. "Did it disgust you? It seems to me that you need to experience more things of that nature. You seem to have been too sheltered in your life. I only do this to help you, to make you stronger, of course."

The violent scene of Karkaroff's torture and death was pushed into his mind and Orion grasped the ledge of the table with white knuckles and trembling hands, as his breathing became heavier and labored. He relived the horror and impotence of that time, and his deeply-rooted sorrow sprung inside of him again.

"Detention!" bellowed Kragen at him. "You will learn to respect your professors and answer when prompted!"

"Orion, answer him!" hissed Calypso at him.

Lezander gently placed a hand on Orion's arm and whispered in concern, "Are you alright? Do you need to leave- ?"

"Did you enjoy that, Harry?" said Voldemort in a pleasant tone of voice.

"No," angrily spat Orion at him. "And I would appreciate it if you spoke to me during the night! Not in the middle of the bloody day!"

"Why should I?" asked Voldemort's voice with interest. "Are you currently busy? Pray, what is it that you're doing? Is your guardian there with you? Would you like me to find her and persuade her to let you go?"

"Don't you dare threaten her!" hissed Orion, playing his part. "I already told you that I'm not interested in you and your 'friends'. Either you offer me something of worth or I will not meet you!"

Kragen grasped Orion by the collar of his robes and snarled at him, "I've had it with you, boy! Detention for a week!"

A staggering pain seeped through Orion's mind as Voldemort once more showed him how vulnerable he really was. Orion violently pushed Kragen away from him, as he shakily stood up and stumbled a few steps backwards. The whole class was looking at him right now, while Lezander and Calypso were fidgeting besides him.

"You dare assault me?!" raged Kragen at him, showering Orion with spittle.

"Harry, Harry…" said Voldemort's cruel voice, "You want to negotiate, do you? Then you must get something for me. After you retrieve the item and give it to me, then we'll speak about what you want in return."

"No, sir," said Orion tartly to Kragen, before closing his eyes, as sweat covered his forehead and his legs shook under him.

"Are you listening to me, Harry?" hissed Voldemort angrily at him.

"Yes!" spat Orion in his mind. "But I don't agree. I want to know first what you can truly offer to me!"

"You're coming with me to the Headmaster!" snarled Kragen, moving to grasp Orion's arm.

"Insolent boy!" raged Voldemort's mind. "If you don't obey me in this, I'll make your life a living hell!"

Orion felt Kragen's fingers painfully clutching his arm, as a pain so agonizing seized his mind, that it made him stumble backwards and let out a short scream through his tightly clenched jaw.

"Mr. Black," snarled Kragen, roughly shaking Orion's arm, "Don't offer resistance, you're coming with me to see the Headmaster! And you have detention with me for -"

"Harry, Harry… I hate to cause you so much pain, you only have to obey me and the pain will stop…" hissed Voldemort's voice.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" bellowed Orion aloud, taking more stumbling steps back.

Calypso and others gasped, while Lezander took Orion's side and told the professor, "He's not feeling well, Master Kragen. Please allow me to take him to the infirmary and –"

"DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" roared Kragen at Orion, his jaw clenching and unclenching in fury.

"Harry… Did you like that?" said Voldemort's voice pleasantly. "Will you do what I demand of you now? I'll go on causing you pain if you don't agree."

"No! You fucking bastard!" bellowed Orion in his mind. "Do you think I'll help you get whatever you want just to avoid this pain? A pain caused by the spell you created in order to communicate with the lost son of your dead friends, correct? I wonder if the spell works both ways! Shall I try?!"

Kragen grasped him again and Orion jerked his arm away and hissed irately, "Don't fucking touch me!"

"Shall we try, dear friend of my parents?" asked Orion furiously in his mind. After concentrating on gathering his magic for the assault – taking care of not using his dark magic, which would be easily recognized by Voldemort -, he pushed with all his strength at the presence he felt in his mind. He imagined wielding a sharp scythe and he brutally attacked. His forehead seemed to split in two in unbearable pain, but he kept pushing, he kept bellowing in his mind, raging, and piercing at Voldemort's mental presence.

Voldemort quickly and savagely counter-attacked, and the clash of their mental assaults was of such intensity and power, that Orion gasped in agony and dropped to his knees. He could also feel Voldemort's intense pain through their link. They were both attempting to mentally destroy each other at this point.

Suddenly, the attack on Orion's mind stopped, and Voldemort hissed furiously, "I see that you're not as clueless and incompetent as I thought. The spell might work both ways, you might be able to attack me as well, but let me clarify something to you: if you ever attempt to do that to me again, I will find you and destroy you!"

Lezander and Calypso were helping Orion to stand up, but he brusquely pushed them away as he stood up.

"I don't need your bloody help!" he snapped at them, feeling both his and Voldemort's fury. He looked at Kragen and spat, "I don't need this fucking class either!"

Orion spun around and ran from the classroom.

"Answer me, boy!" bellowed Voldemort's voice.

"What do you offer me, Marvolo?" said Orion hatefully, as he ran to his dorm. "What do you offer to the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"It will have to be discussed once we meet," snarled Voldemort's voice. "And after you retrieve the item for me."

"No!" spat Orion, as he reached his dorm and sat on his bed, his body shaking in exhaustion and lingering pain. "We will discuss it now! I will give you the price of my acquiescence, for now, at least: I want to know everything about You-Know-Who and what happened the night he attacked my parents! I want to know who knew about the attack, what Dumbledore's part was in it, and I want to know why I survived! Why was I able to survive You-Know-Who's Avada Kedavra?! I want to know why Dumbledore thinks I'm the Light's Savior!"

"Why do you believe I know the answer to those questions?" hissed Voldemort's voice dangerously.

Orion insanely cackled, already at the end of his rope. "Why, you ask? Dear Marvolo, I might not know much about the wizarding world, I might have grown up isolated from everything, but don't believe that I'm ignorant about the most important happenings in the wizarding community. I do get the Daily Prophet. Isn't Dumbledore right now proclaiming that You-Know-Who is back? Doesn't he believe that You-Know-Who was the mastermind behind the weird attack on Hogwarts, last year? And what do I see, a few months after it happened? A bunch of hooded wizards torturing someone. Your friends torturing under your command. Why, I even recognized the witch. Wasn't that Bellatrix Lestrange? The Daily Prophet printed her picture on the front page after she and others broke out from Azkaban. My guardian was quite appalled and even scared for me. She told me about Lestrange and what a Death Eaters was. My guardian is quite old but she has an excellent memory. She lived through the first war, you know."

"So?" asked Voldemort impatiently.

Orion laughed at him and then sneered, "So, _Marvolo_, I know who you are. The evidence is very damning. Dare I say your name aloud? Indeed I do. LORD VOLDEMORT!"

A staggering pain pierced his mind, causing his head to pound and throb in unrelenting agony, as Voldemort hissed at him, "Don't dare say that name! Disrespectful, pathetic little boy!"

Orion screamed in pain and gasped for air, as he formed a fetal position, laying on his bed and clutching his head.

In that instant, Lezander and Calypso abruptly entered the room.

Lezander instantly sprang to reach Orion and gently grabbed his arm.

"Now that you know the truth, you will call me the Dark Lord!" said Voldemort's furious, cold voice in Orion's mind.

" You're not my Lord! I'll call you Marvolo!" spat Orion in his mind, still clutching his head. He shot Lezander a glance and snapped angrily, "What are you doing here?"

Lezander frowned at him and said with concern, "It happened during Potions, didn't it? Voldemort spoke to you."

Calypso gasped and looked frantically at Orion. "Merlin's beard, Orion, you should have told us! We could have helped you with Kragen! He's furious at you! I don't know how you'll manage to get his pardon-"

"For now," hissed Voldemort, "you can call me Marvolo. But now we can speak more plainly to each other, my pathetic little nemesis." He snorted and added mockingly, "Because that is what you believe, don't you? That you're my nemesis? I'm sure your guardian has filled your mind with your heroic survival. But you're nothing. You're certainly not powerful enough for me to consider you a real enemy. You only survived because your disgusting mudblood of a mother gave her worthless life in order to save yours. That's the secret of your survival! I could easily kill you!"

"- and how will you take the Potion's W.I.T.s if Master Kragen doesn't admit you back into his class?" continued Calypso worriedly.

"Don't call my mother a mudblood!" snarled Orion in his mind, ignoring his friends. "She wasn't so worthless if her sacrifice killed you, was she?" added Orion, knowing full well that she wasn't the reason for his survival, but playing along with Voldemort. His fury wasn't hard to pretend; he wanted to rip Voldemort to pieces for speaking in such terms of his mother.

"For Merlin's staff," snapped Lezander at Calypso, "stop worrying about the tests! What's important is what Voldemort did to Orion! Didn't you see Orion scream in pain? The bastard did something to him!"

Calypso spun around to look at Lezander and replied heatedly, "Don't call him that, he's the Dark Lord and deserves our respect! And I'm sure that the Dark Lord wouldn't hurt him if he knew that he was Orion!"

"Your continued blindness astounds me," snarled Lezander at her. "Voldemort doesn't care two figs about his Death Eaters or about Orion. And much less about Harry Potter! Voldemort wants to kill him!"

Voldemort cruelly cackled in Orion's mind. "So you believe that your parents were heroes? Let me show you how pathetically they pleaded for their lives. Let me show you how weak and worthless your parents were!"

"You're mistaken!" hissed Calypso angrily at Lezander. "The DARK LORD cares for Orion and I'm sure that he wants Harry Potter as his ally! Together they would be invincible! The Light won't know what hit them! Harry Potter is supposedly the Dark Lord's defeater, and thus, the Dark will be stronger with both the Dark Lord and the Savior of the Light working together. When the Dark Lords learns that Orion and Harry are one and the same, then everything will be alright. I know –"

In that instant, Orion's mind was seized by an intense and violent force that made him enter a memory. Voldemort's memory; for he was seeing, hearing, and feeling what Voldemort had experienced.

It was a cold night and he was briskly walking through a charming little garden, reaching a nice-looking, large cottage. He snarled in disgust at the sight as he felt an eager and victorious anticipation. This night will be remembered in history as the one that the Dark Lord vanquished his supposed future defeater. Nothing would stop him after this. The world would be his. He would prove to everyone that he had no equals; that no one could ever exist who was powerful enough to defeat him. Much less a pathetic little baby, the spawn of a mudblood. He would use the boy's death for – Orion was suddenly snatched away from that.

Next, Voldemort was about to reach the door.

"It's Him!" screamed a frantic voice from inside the house. "The wards have gone down! RUN, LILY, RUN! GO TO HARRY AND TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"Peter! How could he?" gasped a female voice. Then added desperately, "NO! I won't leave you alone to confront Voldemort! I will stand with you!"

"NO!" bellowed James Potter. "GO NOW! TAKE HARRY! HE'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" Then he added desperately, "I love you, never forget, I love you!"

"Come back to us!" cried Lily tearfully, "PLEASE SURVIVE! We need you! I love you!"

"GO!" roared James.

He heard hurried steps from inside and Voldemort sneered, as he easily blasted the front door with a wave of his hand, "Pathetic."

James Potter was standing in a dueling position in front of him. Orion inwardly gasped. His old face was staring back at him with such a determination and inner strength that he felt an intense admiration and love for the wizard. It was tarnished by Voldemort's glee and snide.

"What are going to do now, Auror?" he said mockingly, relishing the kill in anticipation.

James clenched his jaw and growled, as his hazel eyes flashed behind round eyeglasses, "I'm going to kill you. I'll kill you before you touch my son or my wife!"

Voldemort laughed in amusement, as he caressed his wand with his finger. "How I would love to stay here and play with you, Potter. But I believe that the mudblood and your son are waiting for me. Must get to them before they ran away, don't I? Though there's no escape for them. I've placed anti-apparation and anti-portkey spells on your house."

"You won't get near them!" spat James, tightening the grasp on his wand, aiming it at Voldemort. "The Order will be here in any minute and-"

Voldemort sneered at him, "They will be too late! I'll send your love to your mudblood and son before I dispatch them. Any last words?"

"GO TO HELL!" bellowed James before roaring, "Avada Kedavra!"

In a swirl of black mist, Voldemort shifted through space as the green beam of light flew by his side. As soon as he appeared at James' left side, he hissed eagerly, "Avada Kedavra!"

James' eyes widened in horror as the curse unexpectedly struck him. Orion mentally cried in anguish as he saw the round glasses crash noisily on the floor, as James' dead body fell with a 'thud' to the floor. He saw James' empty, dilated eyes staring back at him, and an intense pang stabbed his heart as he inwardly fought against Voldemort's elation.

Voldemort stepped over the body and took the stairs. He quickly sensed the presence of two magical individuals and savagely destroyed the warded door that separated him from his prey.

Lily spun around with a baby in her arms. Orion only had eyes for his mother. It was the first time he ever saw her. In the memory he had been forced to relive by the Dementors, he had heard her but never seen her. 'Mum…' Orion tearfully whispered to himself. She was beautiful, so beautiful. Her bright red hair framed her delicate oval face of snow-white, smooth skin. She had full lips, which Orion was surprised to discover that he shared with her, besides her large, stunning emerald eyes.

She seemed so fragile, but there was power and strength in her. There was resolution and courage sparkling in her green eyes.

"James…" she whispered shakily, while thick tears steadily ran down her cheeks. She looked down at her baby, tenderly kissed his forehead, and caressed his short, black hair. Her fingers lingered on her baby's hair, while she took in his features, as if wanting to memorize her son's face, to take it with her to eternity.

'Mother, mother…' kept whispering Orion to himself. She knew there was no escape; she had already made her choice.

Lily shot Voldemort a glance full of determination, before she quickly turned, gently placed her baby in his crib and tucked him in, with a last, longing caress of his round cheek. He, the baby, gave her a toothless grin as he clumsily grabbed her finger with a chubby, small hand, and gurgled at her.

Orion felt his heart breaking, as he saw his mother choke a sob, spin around, and valiantly take her stand, between the crib and Voldemort.

She didn't raise her wand. It remained in her hand, limp against her side. She addressed Voldemort pleadingly, "Please, please, don't take him from me."

"Move to a side," snarled Voldemort impatiently. "There's no need for you to die. I only want your son."

"NO!" screamed Lily desperately. "I don't know why you believe that he's a threat to you. I don't care for Dumbledore's reasons, I don't care for yours. My son is innocent! He has nothing to do with the war! He's just a baby! He's not a threat!"

"Ask your beloved Dumbledore, then," spat Voldemort angrily. "Ask him why your son had to be killed! Now, move!"

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" frantically pleaded Lily, while tears streamed on her face and she stood resolutely in front of the crib.

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..." hissed Voldemort impatiently, as he aimed his wand forward.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -" cried Lily desperately.

"Fool!" spat Voldemort furiously. "You had your chance."

"NOOOOO!" shrieked Orion.

"Avada Kedavra!" roared Voldemort.

Lily's eyes briefly reflected the light from the green beam as it struck her chest. And her body limply fell to the floor as her wand slipped from her pale hand.

Orion desperately sobbed as he saw his mother's beautiful eyes turn opaque and lifeless. He cried and sobbed harder as he shared Voldemort's triumphant feelings, as he dismissively strode past her body, towards the crib.

As soon as Voldemort aimed his wand towards the crying baby, the memory abruptly receded into darkness.

Orion opened his eyes, streaming with tears, and saw Lezander and Calypso shaking him frantically.

"Orion! What the hell is happening?" asked Lezander worriedly, as he regarded Orion's tears.

"Were you having a vision right now? Are you alright?" said Calypso with concern and alarm.

"Did you enjoy that, Harry?" asked Voldemort's quiet voice in his mind. "Did you see how easily I killed your parents? How pathetic and powerless they were? How your mother pleaded with me?"

"FUCK YOU!" roared Orion in his mind, as his body violently shook with his sobs. "I will make you pay! I will!"

Voldemort laughed at him and replied coldly, "Stupid child. If you oppose me, your fate will be the same as theirs. I'm giving you the chance of joining me and living."

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" cried Orion insanely. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Voldemort viciously chuckled. "You don't seem to be in the right frame of mind to make a rational decision. I will leave you to ponder about your options: that is, join me or die. I'll contact you soon."

And with that, Orion felt the presence in his mind slip away. He frantically started to scratch his invisible scar. He wanted it to go away. He wanted everything to go away. He heaved in deep sobs and trembled, as he fiercely clawed at his forehead.

Lezander immediately clutched Orion's wrists and said in alarm, "Orion, stop this! For Merlin's sake, stop!"

Orion violently pulled his wrists from Lezander's grasp, and furiously bellowed at him in between sobs, "LEAVE ME - ALONE! LEA-VE!"

"We want to help you," said Calypso softly. "Please, tell us what happened."

"NO!" roared Orion angrily, "You can't help me! No one can! LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED TIME ALONE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Orion, what- ?" started asking Calypso.

"No, Calypso," interrupted Lezander quietly. "He is right. Let's give him some space."

Lezander tenderly kissed Orion's uninjured part of his forehead and shot him a concerned glance before pulling Calypso away from the room with him.

But Orion didn't pay them any attention. He was completely immersed in what he had seen and felt. He burrowed in his bed and allowed himself to violently cry and sob until he felt exhausted.

'Mother, mother, I'm so sorry…' he kept whispering to himself. He felt such an unbearable anguish and sorrow that he couldn't stand it. Seeing her like that, his mum knowing that she was powerless against Voldemort but giving her life for him nonetheless, and James dying to protect them both, to give them more time to escape, it made Orion love them both fiercely and unconditionally, but it also made him want to kill Voldemort. For Voldemort's actions and feelings, because during the memory, besides his sorrow, he had also felt the power of Voldemort's killing curse, and he had liked it. Morgana help him, he had relished in it, just like he relished whenever he used his own dark magic. He had stood there, watching Voldemort kill his mother, and while his heart broke, it also soared with the intense and pleasurable power of Voldemort's killing curse. And he hated himself for it. It always happened; Voldemort's power was always enticing for him. It always made him have mixed feelings that clashed in his heart and made him despair.

Orion gritted his teeth, sprung from his bed, and retrieved the locket from his trunk. He knew what he needed to do. He couldn't go on like this.

He opened the locket and whispered tearfully, as the locket shook in his trembling hand, "I hate you."

"What?" said Tom in alarm, with a worried frown on his handsome face.

Orion explained everything that had happened with Voldemort, alternating between sobs and angry bellows. He hadn't told Tom that Voldemort had discovered his presence in his mind. He hadn't told Tom that Voldemort had discovered that Harry Potter was alive because he wanted to see where it led to, before telling Tom. But Tom needed to know in order to understand his reasons.

When Orion finished his narration, he sorrowfully looked at Tom's alarmed face.

"He doesn't know that he's speaking to you!" retorted Tom frantically. "He believes that he's speaking with an enemy! I would never hurt you like that! He would never cause you pain if he knew that you're Harry Potter!"

"You probably wouldn't," said Orion despondently. "But wouldn't Voldemort? You truly believe that? Because I don't."

"He wouldn't!" said Tom adamantly. Then he added sorrowfully, "I'm sorry for what he did. I'm so sorry…"

"As am I," said Orion quietly. Then he added with a deep pang in his heart, "I love you, Tom. I really do, but I can't have these feelings for you anymore. I can't cope with it. It's driving me insane: loving you but hating him." He continued shakily, "I will bury my feelings for you forever-"

"No, please, don't abandon me!" said Tom desperately.

A tear streamed from Orion's eyes as he saw Tom's pale and anguished handsome face. He choked a sob and replied, "I'm sorry- I can't. I won't abandon you, but you'll just be an acquaintance, someone to speak to, occasionally. Nothing more."

"No…" whispered Tom, "We can find a solution. Don't give up-"

"I'm not giving up, I'm just taking another path," retorted Orion quietly.

"You want to kill him? To kill me?" asked Tom frantically. "You will forget that I love you and you will kill him because he killed your mother ages ago? Before he came to truly know you? Because you believe he's evil since he doesn't express his real feelings for you? Just because he has a hard time admitting it to himself?" Then he added pleadingly, "You won't give him a chance? Won't you give me a chance?"

"I don't know if I'll kill him," said Orion shakily. "But I won't support him anymore. My side remains the Dark's. I'll just be independent from Dumbledore's and Voldemort's side."

"If you and Voldemort don't fight against the Light together, the Dark side won't stand a chance!" said Tom pleadingly. "Please, consider this more calmly, before making a final decision." He swallowed and added in a desperate, tearful whisper, "I- I don't want to lose you... I- I love you... You're the only one that has made me feel!... You're the only one I've ever loved!"

Thick tears spilled over Orion's cheeks, as he said in a disraught, soft whisper, "I'm sorry. We're done."

He snapped the locket shut, without looking at Tom, and without giving him time to reply. He sorrowfully placed it inside his trunk, with the usual wards, and stood looking at it for a long time.

Finally, with a heavy heart, he returned to his bed and cried in misery until he fell asleep.

* * *

"I love you, I love you…" repeated a soft whisper in his ear. 

Orion opened his swollen eyes and saw that Lezander had gotten into his bed and was currently stroking his hair and embracing him under the covers. Orion choked a sob and hugged Lezander tightly against his body.

"Forgive me for shouting at you," said Orion shakily, as he burrowed his face against Lezander's warm neck. He whispered desperately, "I love you... I need you... Never leave me, please… I love you…"

Lezander gently took Orion's face to look at him, and retorted softly, "I'll never leave you. I love you, Orion."

Orion started sobbing as he pressed his lips against Lezander's and started running his hands over Lezander's nude chest.

"I need you," whispered Orion urgently. "I want you…please, please… Make me forget…"

Orion moved his hands to Lezander's hips and started removing his pajama pants. "Make love to me…" he whispered desperately, "Please, I need to feel… I need to forget…"

Lezander pressed his forehead against Orion's and sighed deeply before retorting with a voice full of emotion, "Orion, I would love nothing more than finally making love to you, but not like this… Not when you're so distraught, not when you aren't thinking clearly…"

"I am," replied Orion pleadingly, "Please, I want this. I want you… I need you..."

Lezander looked at him with infinite sadness. "I couldn't take advantage of you like this, Orion. I want you to be certain about our first time." He gently caressed Orion's tear-stained cheeks and added softly, "I always be here for you. You'll always have me. I can make you feel loved without needing to have sex with you. I can help you like this until you're truly ready."

Tears streamed from Orion's green eyes as he whispered shakily, "Yes, make me feel. I need to feel. I need to know that there's something worth fighting for. I need to have feelings other than anger and rage, other than Voldemort's feelings. I need to have my own feelings and be able to separate them from all the darkness of Voldemort's."

"Oh, meu dragoste," whispered Lezander sadly, as he pulled Orion into an embrace. "You're not him, you're nothing like him. His feelings are not yours. It doesn't matter how often you feel them, they will never be yours. You have a great, loving heart; you would never turn into someone like him."

Wouldn't I? thought Orion in despair. If Voldemort's past had been mine, how would I have turned out? If I hadn't had anyone who cared about me, who loved me… Without Sirius, without Remus, Lezander, Draco and Calypso, what would I have become?

But Lezander soon made him forget all his sorrows and uncertainties, as he tenderly caressed Orion, and brought him to completion with whispered words of love and devotion.

* * *

November and the first week of December passed in a flash for Orion. Voldemort hadn't contacted him yet, or better said, he hadn't attempted to contact Harry Potter; supposedly, giving him time to decide if he was going to join him or die. But his nights were plagued by nightmares of Karkaroff's torture, the anguished memory of his mother's death, and the unsettling dreams about long, dark corridors, all finishing in dead ends and locked doors. Dreams which always culminated in him standing longingly in front of the plain black door; and dreams which he supposed had something to do with the trapped feeling he had when he was awake, and the urgency he felt to get whatever was on the other side of the door. He couldn't help suspecting that this had something to do with Voldemort, since it had started after their first mind-to-mind conversation and had intensified after the second one. 

His invisible scar prickled often, usually during the night, or else following one of those strange flashes of Voldemort's thoughts or mood that he experienced every now and then. He often felt lurches of annoyance or cheerfulness that were unrelated to what was happening to him at the time, which were always accompanied by a particularly painful twinge from his scar. He had the horrible impression that he was slowly turning into a kind of aerial that was tuned in to tiny fluctuations in Voldemorts mood. But Voldemort had blocked his visions. He didn't see any Death Eater gatherings or anything about Voldemort's daily life anymore. But their link seemed to be too deep or powerful, since he could still feel Voldemort's moods.

He was doing very well with all his training and with the DA, though he was exhausted and dead on his feet most of the time. He never had a peaceful night of sleep; nightmarish images of Karkaroff and his mother always hunted him, the weird dream of the dark corridors tormented him, and his own anguished situation added more pressure to the mix.

Thankfully, Vagnarov had spoken with Kragen, and the Potions Master had allowed Orion to keep taking his class after Orion heartily apologized to him.

And what was even better: he had finally made a breakthrough in his animagus transformation.

It had happened a Saturday. He was sitting on his bed, exhausted and frustrated at his slow progress of turning into a Wyvern, when it jumped at him that perhaps he was going about it the wrong way. When he had turned into Blackwing, he had clearly pictured in his mind how an eagle's body functioned and looked like, after arduously reading all about them in books. The problem was that not much was known about Wyverns, except the basic, and they were almost extinguished; they were one of the most ancient and powerful magical creatures that lived in isolation but whose numbers had been reduced during the centuries, the cause, unknown. So it was impossible for him to find one and learn what it looked like in the flesh. The illustrations of the books he had gotten from the library didn't help much either.

As he was pondering about this and trying to imagine what it would be like to be a Wyvern, a sudden memory flashed in his mind. A memory he had long forgotten, since it was a memory of a daydream. He remembered the feeling of the wind blowing against his head, the breathing of fire from his mouth, and the batting of strong wings. He remembered the joy and freedom of soaring through the skies, just before he entered a house and saw Voldemort with Pettigrew. He knew what it had been; the weird daydream he had had during Trelawney's Divination class, last year at Hogwarts.

As Orion replayed the memory in his mind, taking particular notice in the way he had felt while being a Wyvern, he suddenly gasped. He remembered that he had thought that the derelict, old house that he had entered in the dream seemed familiar. And now he understood why. It was the same house of Ogden's memory. The manor that was in Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor. And Orion finally made the connection. In the dream, when he entered the old house, he had flown through elegantly furnished hallways. Hallways which had also seemed familiar. And indeed they were, they were the hallways of the Dark Lord's Manor. Riddle Manor was the Dark Lord's Manor. Voldemort was living in his father's house! It looked derelict and abandoned from the outside, obviously a spell intended for the muggles of the area. But the manor surely had powerful wards against intruders and to cloak Voldemort's and the Death Eater's presence in the house. He knew for a fact that the only way to get in was to use the Dark Mark, or in his case, his Black Heir ring.

But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that the Gaunt house was near there! This simplified matters greatly; he finally had a clear idea of where the Gaunt house was. He could think about ways of getting there…

Orion pushed the thought to a side, he would think about that later, when winter holidays neared. He smiled in triumph. It was even better; he knew what it felt like to be a Wyvern!

He rushed from his dorm, passing by startled groups of students – Calypso and Lezander included-, and went into the first empty classroom he found.

Orion panted for air and then straightened his back and closed his eyes. He called forth the memory of the daydream again. He let it seep into his mind and encompass all his senses. He experienced again the way he had felt, and imagined what he would look like if he had been able to see himself in the Wyvern form. He pictured clearly every single detail and pulled his dark magic from his magical core. He made his magic course through the entirety of his body and concentrated arduously in prompting the changes in his body.

He broke into sweat and violently shook, as he continued concentrating and forcing his magic to change him. He gasped in pain and fiercely bit his lips when a brutal pain assaulted his body. But he kept on going, with closed eyes and stern determination of accomplishing his transformation once and for all. He screamed and dropped to his knees, when he felt a slashing, agonizing pain in his back. Violently, the skin of his back broke; his shirt was torn from his body, and blood splat on the floor, when strong, majestic scaled wings burst from his back.

Orion swallowed his screams and wandlessly conjured a full-body mirror in front of him. He was on the floor, on all fours, and bare from the waist up. His eyes widened when he saw scales covering his chest and the great wings unfurling on his back. But he was still partly human; his face, arms and legs, still his own. He blinked. He had golden basilisk eyes which stared back at him, with both eyelids opened but without his killing gaze affecting him. It didn't hurt anymore. He felt… complete.

What was this? A partial animagus transformation? He had never heard that such a thing was possible. He shook his head, this could be useful, but he needed to go all the way. He closed his eyes again and concentrated again. He felt the changes instantly, it happened without difficulty this time. When he opened his eyes again, he was a Wyvern; from pointy, scaled dragon-like ears, to menacing eagle claws. He looked like a lion-sized dragon. Emerald scales shining under the light of the candles; his four sturdy legs supporting his strong scaled body; a barbed and threatening-looking tail swaying from side to side in enthusiasm; a long snout with smoke coming from his round nostrils; grand, clawed wings slowly flapping; and golden eyes sparkling with lethal power. He felt wild, savage, unbeatable and powerful, and he relished in it.

"Well done," a quiet, pleased, ghostly voice echoed in the room.

Orion was startled, but in that instant, the door was wrenched open, and Lezander and Calypso came in. They halted in their steps immediately.

Orion had immediately lowered his inner transparent eyelids and turned his head around to see who was coming. They must have been looking for him since the time he rushed past them in the corridor. He would have grinned if he was able to. Though he suspected that his Wyvern face must have shown some of his elation and happiness.

Lezander looked at him with round eyes and a wide smile. "Merlin's knickers! Orion, is that you?!"

Orion flapped his wings in excitement and laughed. He was startled when he heard that the laughter that issued from his mouth was a growling hiss. His golden eyes widened and he attempted to speak.

"_It'ssss me!_"

"Parseltongue!" said Calypso in wonder, as both her and Lezander approached him with excitement. "Of course! Wyverns are part basilisks as well! This is amazing, Orion!"

Orion laughed again in joy, but suddenly, a great spurt of flames issued from his mouth, and Lezander quickly cast Aguamenti.

Lezander said with a wide grin, "Careful, love, I know that you're happy to see me, but do attempt to control your enthusiasm!"

Orion chuckled with a hiss. He would have to learn how to control his fire, but this was awesome!

He spread his wings even more and started flapping them and moving his snout up and down at them.

Calypso smirked at him and said to Lezander, "I think our dear friend wants us to turn into our forms as well."

"Uhmm, I guess you're right, Calypso," said Lezander teasingly. "Do you think we will be quite safe with him? He seems quite wild to me."

Orion snorted a puff of smoke and Calypso and Lezander laughed.

They promptly turned into an asp and stallion. Calypso slithered towards Orion and hissed, "_Thiss iss wonderful, you know. I can ssspeak with you and everything!_"

Orion looked at her beautiful, sinewy snake body. "_I love thisss! But I need to test my wingsss. Care to join me outsside?_"

Lezander, who was a strong and handsome black stallion, neighed in annoyance for not being able to understand them.

Orion hissed a laugh and without difficulties concentrated and transformed back to himself.

"Lez, let's go outside and transform there. Hurry, I want to fly!"

As soon as Calypso and Lezander turned back to themselves, Orion quickly cleaned his blood from the floor with a spell, vanished his torn shirt and promptly conjured a new one. He grasped both of their hands, and the three of them ran outdoors, laughing, chortling and smiling all the way.

"We need nicknames!" said Calypso in joy, as they ran past the Quidditch field, towards a spacious clearing in Shadow Forest.

"I know!" interjected Lezander, "Killergaze for Orion!"

"No," said Orion with a slight grimace, "nothing about 'killing', please. I want something nice-"

"Firebreath!" piped in Calypso.

Orion grinned at her. "Yes! It's perfect. And Scaly for you! It even matches your name!"

"And Wildmane for Lezander!" said Calypso with a chortle. "Even in his stallion form he has long, black hair! When will you cut it, I ask you, Lezander?"

Lezander chuckled, "Never!"

"Leave poor Lez alone, Scaly," said Orion teasingly. "He barely has any handsome attributes and his hair is one of the few ones. And I'm rather fond of it."

"No snogging for you for a week!" retorted Lezander with a smirk. "And I'd say that you absolutely love my hair. You can't stop touching it when we're in bed together. Why, just the other night, you-"

"No details please!" interjected Calypso in mock alarm. "No need to traumatize me with your bedroom exploits!"

Orion and Lezander shared a mischievous, ardent glance and laughed.

When they reached the forest clearing, they promptly transformed and Orion hissed at Calypso, "_Scaly, coil around my neck. Come on! I'll take you for a flight._"

Her luminous, yellow, slit-pupil eyes widened in alarm. "_I don't like flying! And even less when it's your first time!_"

Orion snorted a puff of smoke in amusement. "_I'm sure I won't have any problemss!_" And he flapped his powerful wings and lifted from the ground about five feet to prove his point.

Lezander neighed in encouragement at Orion, and finally, Calypso relented and coiled around Orion's emerald scaled neck.

Orion leaped from the ground and quickly batted his wings, and in a few moments, they were soaring through the skies. Orion breathed spurts of fire and shrieked in ecstatic joy, while Calypso hissed and gasped fearfully.

The scenery flashed past him as his strong wings made him fly at a speed he had never experienced before, it couldn't even compare to his Firebolt. He felt free, unrestrained, and elated. He had never felt something like this and it had been very long since he had felt so happy; so unconcerned and carefree. He sharply dropped a few feet, as Calypso hissed at him in alarm, and he reached the surface of the lake that was in the middle of the forest. He skimmed the surface of the water with his claws, intentionally splashing water on Calypso, and roaring with hissing laughter.

He swirled in the air and immediately spotted Lezander, wildly galloping through the forest, towards them. Orion circled and teased Lezander; gently bitting him and then flying away, just to come back soaring from an unexpected direction, and resuming his playful teasing again. As the three of them flashed through the forest, they neighed and hissed in laughter and joy.

The three friends spent the rest of the long day in what became to be one of their fondest and happiest days. Orion would cherish this memory as one of the happiest of his life; as the last one he had ever spent with his best friends in carefree joy and shared loved. Years later, whenever he recalled it, tears of despair would run down his cheeks, for the loss of their shared happiness; but it would warm his heart at the same time, knowing, that at that time, he had been theirs and they had been his.

* * *

It was the middle of December, and Orion woke up from his sleep startled. His ring was burning. Voldemort was summoning him. He hadn't met with him since the time they had made their deal, before the start of his school year. Deal in which Voldemort would respect Orion's decisions and avoid treating him like one more of his minions, and in which Orion would have to pay his debt to him. It seemed so long ago. So many things had changed. Orion looked at his ring with uncertainty and apprehension. He didn't want to see Voldemort. He dreaded the encounter. He had made the choice to abandon Voldemort, but could he do it while he was confronted by the older wizard? Orion clenched his jaw. He had to go. He had to end this. 

Orion portkeyed into Voldemort's study and he immediately looked past Voldemort, to a point on the wall.

Voldemort rose from his desk and said with a smirk, "I have thought of several ways in which you can repay your debt to me." He looked at Orion and said with a frown, "You're very thin and pale, and you look exhausted. Are you ill?"

The wizard took several steps until he was in front of Orion, and Orion tensed and fisted his hands, as he felt renewed apprehension and wariness.

Voldemort made a move to touch Orion's cheek, but Orion couldn't prevent a flinch as he took a step back. Voldemort dropped his hand, and his frown deepened as he closely regarded the young man.

"_Look at me_," hissed Voldemort quietly.

Orion silently shook his head and refused to remove his gaze from the wall.

Abruptly, Voldemort took Orion's chin and Orion violently pulled away and snarled, "Don't touch me!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you still mad at me from our last meeting? Do I need to explain again that being my consort is a position of honor by my side?" He smirked and added softly, "Come, Orion, let's make peace."

Suddenly, Voldemort grabbed him and aggressively pressed a kiss on Orion's lips. Orion fruitlessly struggled against the stronger wizard as he snapped his eyes to Voldemort's.

Those hated crimson eyes flashing with desire and possessiveness, but Tom's handsome features on his face. Damn him! Orion didn't relent in his struggle as he furiously fought against the attraction that he suddenly felt; against Voldemort's powerful, enticing dark aura tingling on his skin, and against his longing, deeply locked away, which now threatened to resurface.

Voldemort pushed past Orion's tightly pressed lips and entered Orion's warm mouth with his tongue. Orion fiercely clutched Voldemort's shoulders, as he felt his desire increasing and that weird stirring inside of him rising. Orion's anguish and self-hatred increased when he felt his determination falter, as his pleasure in the kiss and in Voldemort's nearness increased.

"NO!" gasped Orion, as he abruptly broke the kiss and tried to push Voldemort away from him. But Voldemort's arms around him didn't budge. Orion lifted his face to look at him and said shakily, "Damn you! Can't you leave me alone?!"

Voldemort arched an eyebrow and hissed quietly, "_You're mine, my little sserpent. Perhapsss it wasss wrong of me to tell you to become my consssort without ssshowing you what I could give you in return."_ He smirked and added softly, "_Let me ssshow you now._"

Voldemort latched his mouth to Orion's again, and he started to stroke Orion's back beneath his shirt, pressing his body against Orion's. Orion grabbed Voldemort's shoulders to maintain his balance, while Voldemort deepened the kiss. Orion gasped inside Voldemort's mouth as the wizard lifted him up, crossing Orion's legs around his waist, and pressing him against a wall.

Orion moaned when he felt Voldemort's arousal grinding against his, and then, almost became undone when Voldemort placed a hand on the back of his neck and muttered a spell under his breath. Orion was overcome by an intense, consuming lust, desire, and burst of power, which came from Voldemort, and which raged through his body and inflamed his nerves with unbearable waves of pleasure. Orion's eyes rolled to his head, and he frantically buckled his hips against Voldemort's and tightened his legs around his waist, repeatedly moaning for the assault to his senses.

Orion exploded in ecstasy and finally rested limply against Voldemort, intense pleasure still coursing through his body. The wizard smirked before attacking Orion's neck with passionate kisses, and slowly undoing Orion's shirt. Orion groaned and desperately undid the first buttons of Voldemort's shirt, and slipped his hands inside, moving them over Voldemort's smooth, warm chest.

But then, a flash of the memory of his mother's and James' death crossed his mind in a painful remainder of whom he was truly with, and he broke contact with deep pants for air. He began shaking in despair, confusion, and uncertainty, as he rested his forehead against a side of Voldemort's neck.

He whispered in anguish, "I can't do this. You're driving me into insanity." He wanted to curse himself for forgetting about what Voldemort had done to him and for his weakness. He regained his steely determination and untwined his legs from Voldemort's waist.

Voldemort stopped him, but Orion lost his composure and he violently pushed Voldemort away, and shrieked madly, as he stood to confront him, "Don't you understand that I don't want you?! What will it take for you to accept it? I don't even want to be in the same room with you! I don't want to see you again!" He grabbed Voldemort by his robes and bellowed, "This is the last time I answer your summons! I'll find a way to deactivate the bloody portkey and you won't see me again!"

Voldemort narrowed his scarlet eyes at Orion and painfully clutched Orion's wrists, as he furiously hissed, "Aren't you forgetting that you're my follower? Aren't you forgetting that you owe me a debt? Didn't you want to help our cause? Didn't you want to defeat the Light? Are you implying that you're turning into a bloodtraitor?!"

Orion looked into Voldemort's eyes and said with determination, "I'm not. I'm simply saying that I'm going my own way, without leaving the Dark's side. You don't really need me, you just want to use me. And I don't need you, either. I didn't forget about the debt. I'll repay it, and then, we'll part ways."

Voldemort sneered at him, "You want to go your own way, do you? And exactly what will you do? Will you fight against the Ministry, the Aurors, Dumbledore and the Order on your own? Without support? Exactly how long will you survive when the war breaks? A few days at most. Without me and the Death Eaters, the light wizards will throw you into Azkaban as soon as you show signs of opposing them. Without us, you're all alone; you're without resources or allies."

"I'll find a way," said Orion, hesitating. "There's always a way."

Voldemort smirked at him. "You won't have the chance to look for one, my little serpent. You must repay the debt first, and I only give you three alternatives: become my consort, take the Dark Mark, or kill Draco Malfoy."

Orion reeled in shock, "What?!"

Voldemort's smirk widened and he said pleasantly, "I assume that you're surprised at the last alternative?"

"Why do you wish to kill Draco?!" asked Orion frantically. "He'll become one of your Death Eaters and Lucius would never forgive you if you killed him!"

"Oh, but I wouldn't be killing him, would I?" retorted Voldemort calmly. "You would. And the young wizard seems quite worthless to me. I don't care either way." He nastily smiled at him and added, "But I know you do. You care for the Malfoy spawn, don't you? He's a good friend of yours. It will be interesting to see how strong is your resolve to leave my side. If you truly want to leave me, then your choice is simple: kill the Malfoy brat."

Orion glared at him and hissed furiously, "You bastard! You know very well that it isn't an alternative for me! You only leave me with two choices: the Dark Mark or to become your consort! Both are ways to tie me to you forever!"

"The time is already ticking," said Voldemort, dismissing Orion's angry retort. "I estimate that you have until the end of your school year to pay the debt, before your magic starts turning against you."

Orion bowed his head and covered his eyes with his palms. He muttered in despair, "No, no… This can't be happening…"

Voldemort caressed Orion's nape, as he said quietly, "Why must you be so difficult, my little serpent?"

Orion snapped his head up and swatted Voldemort's hand away from him. He replied through gritted teeth, "Because I don't like you! Because you're destroying my chance for independence!"

Voldemort laughed at him. "Independence? Did you really believe that I would allow you to have independence and go your own way, even if the debt didn't exist? As I told you before, my followers never leave my service unless they're dead." Then he hissed silkily, "_And you sssay you don't like me?_ _I find that very hard to believe, given your reaction to my advancesss." _He grabbed Orion by the waist, pulling him against his body; bending Orion's neck backwards and bringing his lips close to Orion's, _"Don't tell me that you don't enjoy thisss, Orion." _He nibbled Orion's earlobe and hissed softly, his warm breath tingling Orion's neck and making him shiver, _"I know what effect I have on you, my little ssserpent. You can't hide it from me." _

Arrogant bastard! thought Orion angrily. Just like Tom! He felt a pang in his chest at that, and snarled at himself: for fuck's sake, get a grip! Yes, he is Tom! About time you finally accepted it, but it shouldn't matter to you, neither of them should matter to you! He became increasingly angry at himself and Voldemort. And above all, at the impossible situation in which Voldemort had placed him with the debt.

Orion forcefully grabbed Voldemort by the collar of his robes, and pulled him down to his height. He pierced Voldemort with his eyes and spat, "I'll make you regret the alternatives you've given me!" He grabbed Voldemort by the nape of his neck and aggressively kissed him deeply, as he pushed a startled Voldemort against the wall. Orion plunged his tongue inside Voldemort's mouth and proceeded to ravish it with all the desire and passion he could summon – which was, he hated to admit to himself, much more than he had ever felt before -. He felt Voldemort groan in pleasure in his mouth, but before Voldemort had time to regain his wits, Orion broke the ardent kiss and hissed angrily, "_Thisss iss the last time you ever tassste my lipsss, My Lord._" He brusquely pushed Voldemort away and continued, "_If I become your Death Eater or your conssort, either way, I'll never engage in intimacy with you willingly. If I choose to become your consssort, we'll only be intimate once, and as briefly and detachedly as possible, only to create our heir. And I'll decide when it happens, not before I turn seventeen, at least. And I won't live with you. I will go on with my life and see as less of you as possible. _"

Voldemort glared at him furiously and snarled, "If you become my consort, you'll remain by my side at all times! And you'll come to me when I ask it, and I'll make you enjoy it and beg for more!"

Orion ignored him and hissed, "_I'll give you my choice when Durmstrang's ssschool year endsss. Until then, I won't sssee you. I won't ansswer your sssummonsss. I'm done with you._"

And he activated his ring in an instant, and vanished in a swirl of air, leaving an alarmed Dark Lord behind.

Orion surreptitiously got back into his bed, without waking up his roommates. He burrowed his head in the pillow and anguishly covered his eyes with his palms. He still desired Voldemort, and he still longed for Tom, and therefore, Voldemort as well. How could he still feel these things after everything that had happened? How was it possible that his resolve had wavered when Voldemort had taken him into his arms? But it had felt so right; his emotions and pleasure had been so intense, leaving him panting for more. And Voldemort had made him experience his desire for him. It was so powerful, so consuming and obsessive. Did Voldemort truly felt that for him? It was lust, yes, but it also carried deep longing. Had Tom been right? Did Voldemort care for him, somewhere deep inside? Was Voldemort even aware of it? Was he able to recognize it for what it truly was?

But Voldemort was still as devious as ever. He choked an angry sob. Voldemort had left him with no choice, he would never be able to escape him now. To be a Death Eater or a consort. He didn't know which was worse. Orion gritted his teeth. He had to admit to himself that Voldemort had kept the end of the bargain they had made. Voldemort hadn't crucioed or threatened him. He hadn't treated him as one of his minions. The wizard had treated him much better than ever before, with much more patience and gentleness, at least for Voldemort's standards. Voldemort had given him intense pleasure and had even made him experience what he felt at the time. Had he done it in order to manipulate him? Certainly, but it didn't change what he had felt.

Orion heavily sighed and turned his thoughts into another direction. He needed to think clearly. The debt left him with few choices, he wouldn't be able to go independent, not yet. Voldemort had been right, he might have the DA's support in the future, but he needed the Death Eater's help in the meanwhile. He couldn't form his own side yet, not with the DA's members being so inexperienced. But what he had told Voldemort had been the truth. If he became Voldemort's consort, he would break free from him as soon as possible after having his heir. And he would take the child with him. Voldemort won't be able to stop that from happening. But that wouldn't happen for many years yet. In the meanwhile, he would just have to pretend to support Voldemort and continue with his own plans. If he chose the other alternative, taking the Dark Mark, the same would happen. He would keep a professional relationship with Voldemort and do his own things on the side.

Death Eater or consort…. Orion gasped. Lezander! What about Lezander? Merlin's beard, he didn't want to lose him! He wanted Lezander, he loved him! He was certain of it now. Lezander had helped him so much. Without him, he would have crumbled under the pressure. Merlin's staff, becoming Voldemort's consort wasn't an alternative then.

What's wrong with me? Thought Orion angrily. How can I long for Tom and love Lezander at the same time? How can I love Lezander and still desire Voldemort? He frowned in thought. Had his mother felt the same thing? He remembered her frantic words of love to James Potter. She had said that she loved him and there was sincerity in her voice. Had she loved Sirius and James at the same time? Or had she grown to love James after they married? Had she been torn between her love for a dark wizard turned light and the safer, wiser choice of loving the light wizard she had married? But she had made the right choice for her and her baby in the end, hadn't she? Orion didn't even feel betrayed and angry for his father's sake. He understood why Lily had chosen that. She did the right thing. And he would as well. Lezander was the right choice.

And he needed the Horcruxes as soon as possible. Thankfully, only a week remained for the start of winter holidays. He would go to the Gaunt house then; he already knew where it was. It was clear to him that he needed the Horcruxes to have leverage against Voldemort. When the time came, he would buy his freedom with them.


	33. Discoveries & Misinterpreted rejection

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers! Some of you anticipated, with your questions, what I was writing for this chapter. So some of your questions will be answered when you read it.

Fifth year is the darkest and toughest for Orion, he'll suffer greatly, but after, things will get better. Rokkis, no light or happiness for Orion during fifth year, that's for sure. I don't like sad endings either, but I like them to be realistic, not a miraculous fairy-tale ending. But I promise, things will get better, for a while, at least.

The payment for the debt has been stated by Voldemort. Once stated, the options can't be changed, and Orion has no way out of it, he can only choose; it's the way it works. He wants to use the Horcruxes to have bargaining power once he takes de Dark Mark or becomes LV's consort, not to make Voldemort stop the enforcement of the repayment of the debt. That can't be done.

**Warning: Explicit Slash scene!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

The following week, before holidays, Orion planned and plotted, to have everything ready for the week of winter holidays. He had already gotten a map of England from the library, and carefully studied how to reach Little Hangleton. Orion had also feverishly researched how to deactivate his portkey. He endlessly tried several spells, but to no avail. The spell Voldemort had used to turn his ring into a portkey wasn't any of the ones mentioned in books. He even tried to remove the ring from his pinky finger, but it wouldn't budge. Orion was extremely frustrated by this, but, at least, Voldemort hadn't attempted to summon him again.

Orion had finally made a desperate choice and had sent a wizard, who could perhaps help him, a portkey to Black Manor. He also sent him a letter that said, in no uncertain terms, that the wizard had no choice but to comply with his request of meeting him. The portkey would activate on the fourth day of the holidays, giving Orion time to go to his Manor and adjust the wards so that they would allow the wizard's entrance.

He had dedicated all his spare time to learn more about wizarding debts. At first, he had thought that, perhaps, he could find a loophole in the alternatives that Voldemort had given him. The first choice, becoming a Death Eater, was quite straight-forward, but the other two weren't.

To his dismay, he discovered that when a wizard's name was mentioned, it was almost impossible to find a replacement. Orion had wished to believe that he could get a pet and name it Draco Malfoy, and then kill it. Or maybe use a muggle. But the books on the subject clearly stated that once a wizard's name was mentioned, the only way of going around it, was finding another person who bore the exact same name. At the time of the statement of the possible repayments of the debt, there should exist another person – either muggle or wizard – who was already christened with that name, in the muggle's case, or who was named like that at birth by the use of the traditional spells, in case of a wizard. But the name 'Draco Malfoy' was unique, in both muggle and wizarding world. He should have known better; Voldemort wouldn't have left any loose ends.

Orion still wondered why Voldemort had chosen Draco. There were others that he would have refused to kill, like Calypso or Lezander, so why Draco? Voldemort didn't do anything without a good reason, and Orion wasn't convinced by Voldemort's simple retort that he didn't care whether Draco lived or died.

Finally, Orion studied the last, unclear alternative: becoming Voldemort's consort. In the wizarding world, to be a consort had several definitions, though there was a common factor in all of them: a consort had to bear an heir. A consort was, by general definition, the chosen partner of a ruler; but the involvement and decision-power the consort had, varied. And it depended on how much the ruler wanted to involve the partner in his reign. A consort could be the ruler's equal, his right-hand, or just a simple mistress. And Orion didn't kid himself about which position Voldemort wanted him in.

So his choices still remained becoming a Death Eater or a consort. But he still didn't want to even think about making a decision. Though he had discovered something that had briefly cheered him up, before he admitted that it didn't make much difference. He had done his own estimation about the time in which he had to give Voldemort an answer. After precise calculations, he had seen that he had about three weeks after the end of the school year to reply, before his magic started acting against him. Voldemort's estimation had been rather rough, made in the spur of the moment, so Orion was certain that his own, carefully done calculations were correct. But in the end, he thought to himself, it didn't really matter; he was screwed anyway.

Orion's nightmares still plagued his nights, but his immersion in planning and researching had helped him to think more rationally and less emotionally about them. The memory of his mother's last minutes alive was the one that had shaken him the most. He had always known that she had died to save him, but seeing it was a different matter altogether. In the past, he had regretted her death but he hadn't felt it deeply. He simply hadn't known her enough to miss her. But now, he had caught a glimpse of what a loving and caring witch she had been; of what kind of wonderful life had been ripped from him.

He had warring thoughts about it. On one hand, he hated Voldemort for using the memory to torment him. But on the other hand, he grudgingly admitted that Tom could have been right. Voldemort didn't know who he was really tormenting and Voldemort hadn't killed her to cause him pain. Furthermore, Voldemort had given her a chance. He knew that Voldemort had done it to reward Snape, but the truth of the matter was that Voldemort could have lied to Snape and killed her at once anyway. But Voldemort hadn't. He willingly gave a mudblood witch, mother of the wizard he wanted to destroy, a chance to live.

This confused Orion greatly. The unfavorable image he had of the Dark Lord didn't match the way Voldemort behaved sometimes. Voldemort seemed unfeeling, cruel, and uncaring, but then he pulled things like that. And after having admitted to himself that Voldemort was Tom, Orion came to the realization that Tom's personality wasn't irrevocably locked away in Voldemort, but that it seemed to resurface sometimes, making Voldemort behave more humanely. But still, Orion repeatedly insisted to himself, it wasn't enough to make him truly care about Voldemort.

Caring for Tom, though, was a different matter. Almost two months had gone by since the last time he had spoken to Tom. His heart still clenched when he remembered Tom's desperate plea and his handsome face wrecked by anguish. Every night, Orion would take the locket in his hands and press it against his chest, slowly caressing it, as he entered his troubled dreams. How he longed to speak to Tom, to tell him all his troubles and look into those caring, deep, dark blue eyes. Tom's desperate last word still echoed painfully in his mind and filled him with despair. It had been a very difficult decision to make, but it was necessary; he constantly told himself this as well, when he felt the need of opening the locket and ask for Tom's forgiveness.

* * *

On the night of December 18th, two days before the start of winter holidays, Orion exhaustedly went to bed.

He was deep asleep when he started to fretfully move in his bed, as his neck pulsed and jerked from one side to the other.

His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone ... he was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly ... he caught the reflection of his own image on a shiny, marble, black column… it was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors ... he was turning his head ... at first glance, the corridor was empty ... but no ... a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark ...

Orion put out his tongue ... he tasted the man's scent on the air ... he was alive but drowsy ... sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor ... Orion longed to bite the man ... but he must master the impulse ... he had more important work to do ...

But the man was stirring ... a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Orion saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdraw from a belt ... he had no choice ... he reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood...

The man was yelling in pain ... then he fell silent... he slumped backwards against the wall ... blood was splattering on to the floor ...

His forehead hurt terribly ... it was aching to burst ...

Suddenly, Orion opened his eyes with a gasp. Every inch of his body was covered in icy sweat; his bed covers were twisted all around him like a strait-jacket; he felt as though a white-hot poker were being applied to his forehead.

He clutched his head and groaned in pain. Orion tried to think clearly, as his heart settled from its fast poundings against his chest.

That corridor he had been in, it was the same of his nightly dreams. And the door was the same he kept staring at and longing to open. But what new strangeness was this? He had not been a man. Orion gasped. No, he had been a snake! He had mortally bitten someone! He struggled to recollect the image. He knew that wizard… he was so familiar… The red hair! It had been Arthur Weasley! But why was he dreaming about Weasley? What did Weasley have to do with his dreams about the corridor and the door?

Orion shook his head. Weasley… What did he know about the man? The Order! Of course! When he had broken into Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore had said something about Arthur Weasley helping them to find supporters within the Ministry. The wizard was clearly a member of the Order of the Phoenix. But why was he in that strange corridor?

Then he remembered, Weasley had been using an Invisibility Cloak! Then he definitely shouldn't be in that corridor, guarding that door… He had been there under Dumbledore's orders, that was obvious. So the Order was interested in whatever lay behind the door… and Voldemort was as well. He was certain that Voldemort had something to do with his dreams. An Order member in that corridor… and at the start of the term, Sturgis Podmore, also from the Order, found trying to steal something from the Ministry… That corridor was located in the English Ministry of Magic!

Orion sprung from his bed and started to pace the room. Why was the Order and Voldemort interested in something kept in the Ministry? What could it possibly be? A weapon, perhaps?

He rubbed his forehead. It didn't matter for now, at least he knew what he had been dreaming about. But the snake… he had been a snake… he had seen a reflection of himself… Orion's eyes widened. He knew that snake as well! Long ago, he had seen her in one of his visions; he had been Nagini!

What madness was this?…Orion was petrified when a thought entered his mind; such a thought, that it made the blood coursing in his veins freeze in horror. Orion frantically pushed it away. No, no, it couldn't be… He shook his head. He had to make a decision right now, he couldn't panic due to a horrifying suspicion.

Should he do something to help Arthur Weasley? Perhaps tell someone? But Weasley was the enemy, he was part of the Order. He should die.

Orion shakily pressed his palms against his eyes. But Weasley was a father. A father of six. Merlin's beard, could he really stand aside and allow six children to experience the agony of losing a father?

He adamantly shook his head. No! He couldn't! Not when it was in his power to stop it! Not when he had experienced it himself. Light and Dark didn't matter in this case.

Orion launched himself towards his trunk. He knew what he could do, without revealing himself. He hastily retrieved Phineas' empty portrait and aimed his wand at it.

"Phineas!" he said desperately, "I need you! Come here!"

A few moments later, a moody, grumbling Phineas appeared in the portrait, with his usual sleeping robes but with a scowl on his sleepy face.

"Merlin's socks, boy! Do you have any idea of what time it is!" snapped Phineas, still barely awake.

"This is urgent!" retorted Orion frantically. "You told me you had a portrait in the English Ministry of Magic, correct?"

"Yes," grumbled Phineas.

"Then you must alert someone in the Ministry right away!" said Orion hastily. "There's a wizard dying in one of their corridors! I don't know in which Department, but I'm sure they can use a spell to locate him!"

Phineas's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "A dying wizard, you say? Who?"

"It doesn't matter who!" retorted Orion sharply. "Tell a guard! But don't say anything about me! Tell them that you were sleeping in your portrait at the Ministry and that you woke up because you heard weird noises. Go, man! Time is of the essence!"

"Very well," retorted Phineas quickly, "but you and I will have a chat when I return."

And with that, Phineas hastily left his portrait to visit the one in the Ministry.

Orion sighed and sat on his bed, with the empty portrait resting on his knees. His mind was numb right now. He couldn't think of anything, except of the dying wizard. If he could just save him. If he could just successfully help someone this time, without failing again…

Long, anguished minutes passed for Orion before Phineas came back.

"You were right, Orion!" said Phineas fretfully. "They found him. It was Arthur Weasley! Merlin's beard, what was Arthur Weasley doing there at such an hour?"

Orion grabbed the portrait tensely, and he asked frantically, "How is he?"

Phineas frowned at him. "Very bad, indeed. I saw the guards carrying him away to St. Mungo's. He was bleeding profusely from what seemed to be several snake bites."

"Will he live?" whispered Orion.

"I don't know, son," retorted Phineas. Then he narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you aware that you have possibly saved the life of a light wizard allied with Dumbledore?"

"Yes," said Orion with a sigh.

"Why did you do it?"

"He is a father of six."

"Ah," said Phineas quietly, his expression softening. "I understand." He looked at Orion and said grudgingly, "Your father would have been proud of you."

Orion felt his heart soar, but it was also mixed with a painful pang for thinking about Sirius. He gave Phineas a small smile. "Thanks for your help, Phineas. Did anyone interrogate you?"

"Yes, I told them what you said and they believed me," then Phineas added with a snide snort, "Light wizards, so gullible."

Orion sighed in relief. Then he frowned. "Phineas, where did they find Arthur Weasley?"

"The Department of Mysteries!" said Phineas, his face showing his confused surprise. "Why Arthur was there is anyone's guess. He works in another Department. I dare say he will have a lot to explain if he survives."

Orion gaped at him. "The Department of Mysteries?!"

He quickly searched his mind to go back to the time when he had been in the Dark Allies Meeting. Then, he perused the memory where he had asked Draco about it, since Rookwood had mentioned it during the Meeting. He finally remembered what Draco had told him, but it hadn't been much. He only knew that they studied artifacts and magical forces in there.

"Phineas, what's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't really know," said Phineas thoughtfully. "Only Unspeakables are allowed in. I guess they have some valuable magical artifacts."

Orion nodded while his mind swirled with possibilities. Then it could be a weapon. Hadn't Rookwood told Voldemort that the American version of the Department of Mysteries was rumored to have powerful magical artifacts that could be used in the war? Had Voldemort and the Order discovered such an artifact in the English Department of Mysteries?

"How did you know that Arthur was attacked?"

Orion snapped his eyes to Phinea's. Should he tell him about his visions? He knew that he could trust Phineas. He was the Head of the Black family, so Phineas owed him his unconditional loyalty and alliance. But just thinking about the amount of things he would have to explain to answer that question, made him groan.

So he simply retorted, "I can't tell you, Phineas. Someday, perhaps, I will. Just trust my judgment."

Phineas huffed in indignation. "Young people nowadays… no respect for your elders! You think you know everything and won't ask for advice from those who are older and wiser! And to refuse to answer an ancestor! Why, in my days, you would have been…"

Phineas kept ranting at him, but soon lost his steam when he saw Orion amusedly smiling at him.

"Adolescents!" snapped Phineas irritably, as he disappeared from his portrait.

Orion chuckled and warded the portrait inside his trunk. His amused smile soon faded away when his terrifying suspicion surfaced in his mind once again.

He had seen through Nagini's eyes. Just like it happened in his visions, when he was Voldemort. That could only mean… that could only mean that Nagini was connected to Voldemort somehow. More specifically, that she had a part of Voldemort in her. There was no way to it could be anything else. She was Voldemort's last Horcrux! That completed the count. She was the seventh piece of soul!

But that hadn't terrified him. On the contrary, he was glad that he had discovered it. What made him freeze in horror was the explanation of why he could see through her eyes. One thing was to see through Voldemort's eyes, because of the scar he had on his forehead. A very different matter was to have a link with Nagini, who was a Horcrux, not Voldemort himself. He was linked to a Horcrux… Orion's mind refused to believe the only logical explanation.

He frantically took Sylvester's book from his trunk, and with a pale face, and shaky hands, he flipped the pages until he reached the last chapter; that which theorized about Horcruxes. Orion's eyes desperately skimmed along the words, looking for something that would rid him of that frightening possibility.

Finally, after long, tense moments, he exhaled heavily. Blessed Merlin! He wasn't! He wasn't a Horcrux! Orion wanted to dance in joyful relief.

He reread the parseltongue-written passage more calmly now. There it was, as clear as daylight:

_I have experimented with the possibility of creating a Horcrux out of a living being. It is my belief that it might be interesting to see if an animal could be turned into__ a Horcrux. Using Corelus Pommel's penta-recursive method of soul experimentation, Ortrand's inductive functional sets of arithmetic and runic combinations_ – Orion skipped the complex technical part. He wasn't that advanced in the book to even have a remote idea of what Sylvester was talking about - … _I made a simulated replica of my soul. It doesn't have all the metaphysical properties of a natural soul, but it has the physical attributes needed for the experiment. I detached a piece from it and followed the steps to turn the rat into a Horcrux containing it. The Horcrux was stable. The piece of soul wasn't rejected by the receptor. I kept the rat under observation for several months and after a series of tests, the soul piece remained unharmed inside of it. Following this first success, I repeated the same experiment with larger mammals, amphibians, and reptiles. All give the same result: it is possible to create a stable Horcrux with an animal. _

_Though it doesn't mean it's recommendable. I have several arguments against it._

_First, an animal has a soul__ itself. However more simple than a human soul, it still has one. Though the stability of joining a piece of human soul with an animal soul is already proved by my experimentations, it should still give pause for concern. _

_Secondly__, a living Horcrux could prove to be much harder to control. The wizard should be powerful enough to be able to control the animal through his own soul and powers, or he would have a living Horcrux with a mind, instincts, and will of its own. _

_Thirdly, unlike an object, an animal is mortal. The animal-Horcrux should be watched carefully for any signs of infirmity or old age. If the animal were to die of natural causes, the wizard should remove the piece of soul in it, before the animal died, and make another Horcrux with the retrieved piece of soul. Since spells to harmlessly retrieve a soul from an already made Horcrux, aren't known, then this reason alone should dissuade anyone from making an animal-Horcrux. _

_Finally, as implied before, the choice of the animal should be made carefully. It would be best to select a receptor with which the wizard had some affinity, in order to exercise more control over it. And what's more, the turned animal should be carefully watched and guarded constantly, if the Horcrux is intended to be kept safe. _

_A wizard who was thinking about creating a Horcrux should carefully think about this alternative, in opposition of just using an object. Nevertheless, the benefits of using an animal are easy to see. It would be the less suspicious of Horcruxes, since I'm t__he first to have even thought about this possibility. And the other benefit is that it could be controlled if the animal was selected wisely and if the wizard is powerful enough. A wizard has no control over an unanimated-Horcrux, but with a living Horcrux, he could control the animal and make it obey his commands. This might be appealing for some. _

_T__he intellectual challenge of finding alternative receptors for the soul, spurred me to conceive and successfully carry the final experimentation. After much preparation and research I conducted my greatest experiment on the matter. The success of creating a Horcrux by using a mammal, gave me the idea of the ultimate challenge: to see if another human being could be turned into a Horcrux. This represented the most difficult challenge of all. With the help of my assistant, I made a replica of his soul and tried to join it with my replicated soul piece. I used a large, airless glass container to observe the dynamics of the merging. The results were enlightening and begged for further experimentation. _

_The complete soul rejected the other soul piece. There seemed to be a repelling force __acting between them. I forced the matter by reapplying the spells used for the creation of a Horcrux. After several rounds of spell casting, the complete soul started to budge under the pressure and finally merged with the other soul piece. It was kept under observation. Regrettably, after a few hours, the souls broke apart again. It seems that the human soul is too complex and powerful, to allow the presence of an invading soul._

_Not satisfied with these puzzling results, I made a final experiment. Now adding to the mix, the presence of a body. My assistant agreed to be subjected to the experiment. And since I used a living human being, with a natural and not replicated soul, the results of this experiment are incontrovertible. The repelling force between the complete, natural soul and my replicated soul piece was so strong and violent, that no matter how many times the spells were cast, the soul piece was constantly rejected from my assistant's body. _

_There might be a metaphysical incompatibility between any two souls. Someone with Necromantic knowledge might __know or discover the real reasons for it. _

_In conclusion, my experiments have proved, without margin for error, that an animal can be turned into a stable Horcrux – though the advisability of this can be disputed -, and that another human being cannot possibly be turned into a Horcrux._

Orion closed the book with a heavy sigh of relief. Merlin bless Sylvester for giving him some piece of mind! The wizard had been a genius, regardless of how obsessed he was on the subject and how weird – and bloody insane- he must have been for wanting to see if another human being could be a Horcrux. Orion shuddered in horror. Imagine if that were possible! To have a foreign soul piece forcibly merged into yours! The unnaturalness of it! Thank heavens that human souls repelled others from their territory, from their body.

Then a recollection entered his mind. The thought Voldemort had pulled him off, when the wizard had sent him the memory of his mother's death. Voldemort had started thinking that he would use the boy's death, namely his death. It was clear to Orion that Voldemort had planned on killing him, body and soul, in order to have the life-sacrifice required to create a Horcrux. And Voldemort had said that he would 'use the boy's death', not 'turn the boy'. If Voldemort had planned on making a Horcurx out of him, he wouldn't have tried to kill him. So it was clear that the possibility of creating a human-Horcrux hadn't crossed Voldemort's mind, or that he hadn't discovered a way of producing one –if it was at all possible; which Orion was certain that it was not, given Sylvester's experiments-.

Orion smiled in triumph. He was himself, completely. And he knew what all the Horcruxes were! Diary, ring, locket, cup, tiara, and Nagini!

He went to sleep more relaxed and calm than ever before.

* * *

Two days later, on the morning of the day in which Orion was going to leave the school, and portkey to Malfoy Manor for the holidays, he cheered up considerably when he read the Daily Prophet.

A small article had been printed in which it said that Arthur Weasley had been attacked while working late in his office and that the wizard was currently staying at St. Mungo's, still gravely injured but in the first stages of recovery.

Orion sighed with relief. At least he hadn't failed once more. But the version that the Daily Prophet had printed about what had happened was very telling. It was clear that Dumbledore had covered it up. Not even Fudge must know what happened, because if not, he was certain that Arthur Weasley would have gotten six months in Azkaban, just like Sturgis Podmore. And this indicated that Dumbledore had supporters in the Ministry who had helped him… Dumbledore's side was getting stronger.

Orion moodily folded the newspaper. He disliked the Order of the Phoenix as much as Voldemort did; bunch of sanctimonious, hypocritical bastards.

He was about to take a last bite of his toast, when he saw Roman Komorov approaching his table.

Orion shot Lezander and Calypso, who were seated by his side, a meaningful glance. He knew this would happen sooner or later.

Roman stopped behind Orion and said, while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Black, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you before you leave. If you'd be so kind as to follow me to his office."

'Relax' mouthed Lezander to Orion, as he stood up. Orion gave him a small smile before following Roman from the Great Hall.

As they walked along the corridors, Orion said, "Could you tell me what's all this about, Professor?"

Roman grinned at him. "Call me Roman, please. And you'll soon find out."

"Alright – Roman," retorted Orion with a sigh.

They reached the office and Roman opened the door and gestured Orion to go inside. Orion shot him a measuring glance before entering.

The young professor puzzled him. Sometimes, Roman seemed to be too attentive to him but then he would turn aloof. During his CBW class, he could always feel Roman's intense gaze on him, as if he was evaluating or inspecting him closely. The teacher also always favored him when Orion raised his hand to answer a question, much to Calypso's annoyance. And he always made Orion expand on his answers, usually asking more questions to make Orion think about matters related to the subject, things in which he would have never thought about. And Roman often made him stay behind class, assigning him more essays and expanding on subjects briefly mentioned in class.

Orion could hardly complain about it, he was learning more about warding and curse breaking than he had ever imagined. But it seemed as if Roman was… preparing him.

But then, out of the classroom, Roman would usually treat him like another regular student. He had at least thought so, until a few days ago, when during lunch, Lezander had elbowed him and whispered at him to look at the teacher's table. When Orion had done so, he had locked gazes with Roman, who was staring right back at him. The young professor had simply given him a small smile and turned his head to speak to Kragen.

There was also Roman's relationship with Vagnarov. Those two seemed to trust each other; a kind of trust built from shared responsibilities and hardships. Which was weird, considering that Roman had been a student a few years back, and thus, much younger that Vagnarov.

Orion heard the door close behind him, and saw that Roman had left him alone with Vagnarov. He turned around and saw his Headmaster patiently seated at his desk, and fixedly looking at him.

"Good-morning, Headmaster," said Orion politely, as he took a seat. "You wished to see me?"

"Indeed I do," retorted Vagnarov quietly. He pierced Orion with his eyes. "It has come to my attention that you have founded a – 'study group'?"

Orion met his gaze calmly. "I have."

"Ah. Could you tell me what is it that you do in this group?"

"Oh, the usual, you know. Practicing our spells and such," retorted Orion.

Vagnarov arched a stern eyebrow. "Spells such as the 'Viscus conscious amortis', which is illegal in most countries, including this one?"

Orion fidgeted. That was one of the several vicious spells that Bellatrix had taught him. The DA was advancing fairly quickly and Titania had convinced Orion to start teaching them more powerful dark spells. Though only very few had managed to cast that particular spell successfully, they were a hard working group of people that improved on a daily basis. And Orion had found out that he enjoyed teaching, a lot.

He inwardly smirked in satisfaction when he thought about the DA. It had been a motley group, at first. The members were mostly of the Hydra Order –majorly from seventh year-, but about a third, were from the Gorgon or Chimera Orders. Those were usually the ones that needed his extra attention. But having formed groups of three, pairing the weakest with the strongest, had worked. The Gorgons and Chimeras had improved greatly. Orion estimated that by March, they could already be simulating battles. And that's when things would turn interesting.

He came out from his reverie and retorted calmly, "Well, it's illegal if it's cast on human beings, sir. We use dummies."

"Blood and flesh dummies, Orion," interjected Vagnarov quietly. "Very different from the dummies that Professor Rosier uses in his classroom. I wonder where you have learned the spell to conjure such dummies."

"Looked it up in a book."

Vagnarov raised a disbelieving eyebrow. He looked at Orion intently, and said, "The wards detect every single spell that your group has been practicing, Orion. I find it peculiar that you're only practicing dark spells, more specifically, those used for combat. Can you shed some light on this?"

Orion gazed back at him and said resolutely, "Yes, I can. The purpose of our group is to practice our spells to be ready for the war. It's no secret among dark wizards that a war is brewing on the horizon, no matter how blind the light wizards choose to be."

"I see," said Vagnarov quietly. Then he asked sharply, "So you are training them to become Death Eaters?"

Orion retorted adamantly, "No, sir. I admit that a few might want to become Death Eaters when they graduate, I have no control over that, but the majority just wishes to be prepared for their own sake. So that they can fight on the Dark's side, but not necessarily join the Dark Lord's ranks."

Vagnarov's eyes shone with – 'Was that satisfaction?' asked Orion to himself, puzzled-.

"It's wise to have a good group of able friends around you," said Vagnarov calmly. "You should consider inviting other select students." He gave Orion a small smile and added, "I hope you enjoy your holidays."

"Er- thank you, sir, you too," said Orion with a slight frown on his face, as he rose from the chair.

'What the hell is going?' – thought Orion to himself as he left Vagnarov's office -. The headmaster had practically given him green light to amass a group of followers! He had expected Vagnarov to ban their group or something, but not to give him his support. Why, he was almost doing what Tom had done in his time, with the Death Eaters. Of course that he wasn't planning on marking them, or any such thing, but it was basically the same thing. The DA already felt like a tight group of comrades. And the secrecy and surreptitious text messages only helped to intensify that union between them.

* * *

After saying his good-byes to his friends - and sharing a long, ardent snogging session with Lezander, of course-, Orion clutched the handle of his trunk and activated the portkey that would bring him to Malfoy Manor in England. Students could use portkeys to go home, but not to return to the school. This facilitated transport for students, without making the school vulnerable to external attack.

As soon as Orion's feet touched the white marble floor of the foyer, he blinked in surprise. What was happening now? There seemed to be a flurry of activity. The house-elves were hurriedly popping in and out of sight; carrying chairs, curtains, vases, glasses, and even a huge mahogany table, which had to be carried by a small army of the little creatures. Was Narcissa redecorating?

Just in that instant, Narcissa came out from the room in which the elves seemed to be carrying all those things into.

She smiled when she saw Orion and was about to say something to him, when she exasperatedly said to an elf, "Not the Montcrouse chairs! I said the Reginald chairs, Flinky!"

"Forgive us, Mistress," said the small creature, with a bob of her large ears.

"What's going on, Cissy?" asked Orion perplexed.

"And not those vases, Dobby!" snapped Narcissa, now having moved to closely inspect one of the curtains that the elves were attempting to smuggle into the room. She turned her head to Orion and said absentmindedly, "Oh, my dear, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, but – For Merlin's sake, Dobby! If you can't follow simple instructions then let the others do their work and get out of the way!"

"Orion!" said Draco cheerfully, as his head popped from the threshold of one of the most comfortable tea rooms. He seemed reluctant to leave his hiding place. Draco smirked at Orion's confused face and said, "You might want to take refuge here with me and get out from the line of fire, Orion."

"Draco!" snapped Narcissa. "Such thing to say! I'm merely – Oh, for pity's sake! Not that hideous statue, Bloby!" She seemed to forget them as she started berating one of the house-elves.

Orion asked a passing elf to take his trunk to his room, before taking Draco's advice and hurriedly escaping the madness in which Narcissa was involved.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of the room, Draco shut the door with a sigh of relief.

"What's happening?" instantly asked Orion.

Draco casually leaned on the door and smirked at him. "My mother is waging a war against those useless creatures, of course."

Orion chuckled. "She did seem to be ready for battle. But why are the elves moving all that stuff into your father's meeting room?"

"Oh, you won't believe it!" said Draco, as he straightened from the door. "I scarcely believe it myself!"

Orion raised an eyebrow and said teasingly, "What happened? Did you manage to catch the snitch for the first time in your life and they're throwing you a party?"

"Jerk!" said Draco with a grin. He threw an arm over Orion's shoulders and drawled arrogantly, "You know perfectly well that I always catch the snitch. Slytherin has never won so many Quidditch matches before I joined the House team."

They started walking towards a comfortable couch, as Orion said with a smirk, "That's just because I didn't go to Hogwarts. I would have cleaned the Quidditch field with your ass."

Draco snorted. "Quite impossible, since you would have been in Slytherin yourself!"

Orion paused to consider this and then laughed. "You're right! But then I would have taken the seeker position from you."

"In your dreams, Black, maybe in your dizziest daydreams," drawled Draco with a wicked gleam in his silvery eyes.

They were about to sit down when Orion said, "Well, we'll never know. But tell me once and for all what's going on!"

Draco stopped and smirked at him smugly. "See what happens when you go far away to foreign schools? You're always the last to know the juicy information." Then he added excitedly, "He's alive! Harry Potter has been discovered!"

All the color drained from Orion's face and he felt as if the floor had been yanked from his feet.

With a pale face, he asked hoarsely, "How?" He cleared his throat and fought to regain his composure, before adding, "What do you mean, Harry Potter? He's dead! How could he be discovered?"

Draco smirked at him. "Oh, he's very much alive. The Dark Lord discovered him and sent some Death Eaters to find him."

"How do you know this?" whispered Orion.

Draco shot him a conspiratorial glance. "Well, I'm not supposed to know, no one is. But you know how gossip is. The Dark Lord didn't want anyone to know, but one of the Death Eaters he had sent to find Potter, babbled, and the rest of the Death Eaters learned about it before long." He grimaced and added, "It was Pettigrew. I heard from my father that the Dark Lord tortured him until he was barely alive."

Draco regained his coolness and continued, "When the news of Potter's survival broke into the ranks, there was an uproar, and then the Dark Allies found out as well. Surely because of the carelessness of some new Death Eater. Well, the thing is that the Dark Allies called for an urgency meeting to discuss the matter. So that's why my mum is so frantic. They barely gave her an hour's notice to have everything ready for the meeting. As you know, Malfoy Manor has the most ancient and powerful wards in England, so the meeting is going to take place here. They'll be all apparating or flooing in about thirty minutes."

Orion's mind was chaotic, he couldn't even have a coherent thought.

"Oh, but the light wizards know nothing about it," continued Draco with a pleased smirk. "Do you imagine the upheaval they would cause if they even got a – " He frowned at Orion in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

That spurred Orion's mind into action. "Yeah, yeah. Er - I'm just tired. The incoming WITs and all, you know."

Draco nodded at him in understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. The OWLs are very tough as well." He drawled smugly, "But I'm sure I'll do excellently on them. I'm the best student in my year." Then he added with a growl, "Though the filthy little mudblood sometimes surpasses me in some classes. Not many, mind you."

"Uhm, of course, Draco," replied Orion absentmindedly.

Merlin's balls! What should I do now? 'Stay, put on your best face, and learn about their plans,' he hissed at himself, shoving to a side the panic that attempted to take over his mind.

Orion straightened his back, squared his shoulders, and drawled nonchalantly, "So Potter is alive, eh? Who would have guessed? I thought the pathetic, little half-blood died on the streets, too bad he didn't. I wonder what they plan to do with him."

"Haven't the foggiest," said Draco with a smirk, "but what I do know is that you and I are invited to attend the meeting!"

Orion shot him a surprised glance, and Draco smugly said, "My father asked the Dark Lord and he acquiesced. Said we would learn much."

"I'm sure we will," muttered Orion.

Draco happily grinned at him and then he looked at his expensive wristwatch. "Merlin! We only have fifteen minutes! We have to get ready!"

He started pulling Orion with him towards the door. "Father said that we had to dress smartly. So go on and change from your school uniform."

Orion silently nodded and then proceeded to hastily make it to his room. As soon as he closed the door, he slumped against it, feeling as if his heart was lodged in his throat, constricting his breathing.

He was panicking, he knew he was. He was going to be in a room filled with wizards that would gladly kill him instantly, if they even suspected his identity. He felt heavy beads of sweat forming on his forehead and he shakily cleaned it with his sleeve. Morgana help him! How would he endure the meeting if he was this frantic? He had to snap out of it!

He flew into his bathroom and turned on the shower, with freezing water. With a wave of his wand, he was divested from his clothes, and he quickly jumped under the torrential spurt of icy water. He shivered, and his teeth gritted, but felt himself calming down, the water almost numbing him.

Moments later, he got out, and used his wand to dry his body and hair. He looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked very pale. Orion frowned. And he was very thin. Voldemort had been right about that. He sighed. With everything that had been going on, he hadn't even noticed that he barely ate or slept anymore. Though this last week, he had been doing better.

Then he glanced at his chest and saw his two necklaces: the Deathly Hallow pendant turned into an Onyx, and Lezander's glass vial with the entwined salamander. Lezander's blood! It could help him. If he drank just a bit, then he would have unbreakable Occlumency barriers for a while, and his body would feel renewed as well!

He didn't think about it twice. He needed to be at the top of his game for the meeting. He unstoppered the small glass vial and carefully poured a thin trail of blood into his opened mouth. Orion felt the warm trail of blood on his tongue, slipping into his throat, and he moaned aloud. Heaven's above! It was exquisite!

"Sweet Merlin!" Orion gasped, as he felt a hot wave of pleasure flood his body, inflaming his nerves in unimaginable ecstasy, while scintillating energy seemed to course through his veins.

He grasped the ledge of the marble bathroom sink, and rode it out, while his body kept shaking and shivering in revitalizing pleasure.

Was this what Lezander felt every time he drank his blood? By Merlin! He understood now why Lezander loved to bite him so much! But he had tasted blood before, his own, when Vernon had beaten him. So why was it different? It must be because it was Lezander's, vampire's blood. And for Lezander, a non-vampire's blood must taste like this.

Someone pounded on his bedroom door, and Orion managed to shout, "I'll be right out!"

He shakily straightened, as the pleasure started to mellow. But he still felt so energized and strong, that he could have fought a dragon bare-handed and won.

As he placed Lezander's necklace around his neck, he was glad to see that he had barely drank anything.

Orion's eyes caught his reflection in the mirror and they widened. He looked… stunning. His green eyes seemed more sparkling and alive than ever, at least since the last few, stressful months. His pale skin seemed to glow under the light, and his thinness was masked under the strength that seemed to emanate from him.

Orion snapped out of his reverie, ran from the bathroom, and quickly put on some formal dress robes that Narcissa had bought for him. This time, it was dark blue, but it fitted him like a glove, and Orion felt as if he was gliding on clouds. It felt so wonderful against his skin.

He wrenched open the door and was encountered by a startled Draco. Draco's eyes trailed over Orion's features and body with a volition of their own, shinning with deep admiration and desire.

But Orion was too occupied thinking about the meeting, to even register Draco's reaction.

"What did you do? Immerse yourself in a magical, beauty-restoring bath?" said Draco teasingly when he regained his composure.

Orion's eyes snapped to Draco's, and he grinned. "Idiot! Come on, let's get moving!"

Just as Draco and Orion entered the main hall, Voldemort and his Inner Circle apparated in. Orion tensed but carefully inspected them.

Voldemort was, as always, imposing and mouthwatering in his elegant robes; handsome features; and intense dark aura which wrapped and pulsed around him like a lover. Orion gritted his teeth. Conceited bastard. Voldemort could very well cloak his aura, just like he did. Well, had started to do, when his dark magic had gotten so strong that he felt that his aura would be easily perceived by others who didn't even have the magical sensibility to feel it in normal circumstances.

And Voldemort looked like a grand king, with his court of groveling, adoring servants. Fuck, if he didn't know any better, he himself could be there with them, waiting with anhelation to get Voldemort's favor and notice, his touches and caresses… Orion looked away, angry at himself. It was his raging hormones and Lezander's blood, he told himself. 'I would want to sleep with anyone who looked at me twice, right now. Why, if Lezander was here, I would just take him and –'

Suddenly, he felt a powerful bout of desire and possessiveness. Orion snapped his head up and met with Voldemort's piercing crimson eyes, which seemed to be boring into his very being and undressing him, at the same time.

Orion quickly averted his eyes as he frowned. He had taken Lezander's blood, why did his link still convey Voldemort's feelings? Orion frantically checked his mental barriers. They were impenetrable! Lez's blood was working! Was his link with Voldemort too strong to be annulled by Lezander's blood? The perspective was horrifying. Orion shook his head and inwardly scowled. Bloody link and its unknown characteristics! What the hell is it?!

"Orion," said Draco, pulling him out of his musings, "let's get into the meeting room. The Dark Allies will be flooing in soon."

Orion nodded, and saw that Voldemort and his Inner Circle had already started moving towards the room.

* * *

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Lucius halted them and said, "You two, sit there."

He was pointing at the farthest seats from the head of the table; in a similar place where they had sat during the first meeting.

They both nodded and started to comply, when Voldemort, who was already seated at the head of the table, said to Lucius, with a small smile playing on his face, "Your son will seat there, but Orion will seat by my left side."

Absolute, tense, startled silence took over the room. Orion stood stock-still, looking at Voldemort with widened eyes.

Voldemort was publicly claiming him! Voldemort wanted him to seat by his left side, opposing Bellatrix and Lucius, who always took his right side. Why, it was almost saying that Orion had the same rank as they did! But not only that, the left-side was usually taken by consorts. If there was none, then another prominent follower would take it, like before, when Rodolphus usually took it.

"Don't you agree with my seating arrangements?" said Voldemort pleasantly. But there was a hint of warning and threat conveyed in his quiet voice.

"Of course not, My Lord," retorted Lucius, with a slight bow of his head.

Lucius' face didn't reveal anything, but Orion saw the little signs in the tenseness of Lucius' shoulders and his stiff neck.

There was a dangerous undercurrent between Voldemort and Lucius. What had happened?

Draco seemed to have paled, but complied nonetheless, and hastily sat at the place which Lucius had indicated. The other Death Eaters were casting glances at Orion. He felt a particular malevolent one, and saw Bella fiercely glaring at him.

Orion snorted aloud. Right, just what he needed: a jealous, abandoned, ex-mistress.

Voldemort shot him an impatient look, waiting for him to comply, as the rest of the Death Eaters sat around the table, leaving Voldemort's left side unoccupied.

"I'll sit with Draco, if you don't mind," Orion said calmly to him.

He hadn't made a choice yet! Voldemort had no right to put him in this position!

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife.

"You will seat were I told you, Orion," said Voldemort in a controlled voice. But Orion could sense the warning underneath it.

Orion glared at him. The hell he was going to be ordered around! The deal they had made clearly-

"You have proven to be a very powerful wizard, who has furthered and contributed to our plans," said Voldemort casually. "Therefore, you should take a place which acknowledges your true value."

Voldemort was giving him a way out from losing face! Opening both possibilities for him to take the seat: either as a consort or as a valuable follower. Though most Death Eaters will wonder how Voldemort really viewed him. Anyway, Voldemort was clearly saying that he had moved up along the ranks. Now with the same status as Bella and Lucius. He couldn't refuse now, even less because Voldemort hadn't enforced it on him, but given him a valid reason.

Orion looked at him in wonder and nodded.

He quietly took his place besides Voldemort, with Rodolphus on his other side. He still felt the Death Eaters' eyes on him. Orion looked up and saw Lucius looking at him with a slightly troubled expression on his face, which he cleared in an instant. Bella seemed to be spitting fire, her dark grey eyes narrowed at him. Orion arched an eyebrow and smirked at her. If he was going to sit here, he might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his right leg, under the table, and he snapped his eyes to Voldemort's, which were glinting amusedly.

"_You shouldn't taunt Bella,_" hissed Voldemort.

Orion stirred in his seat, trying to discreetly remove his leg from underneath Voldemort's hand. He shot him a glare and replied, "_Then you should make it clear, to your mistress, that I'm not a threat to her. And remove your hand!_"

"_My mistress?_" retorted Voldemort with a smirk, as he slowly trailed a finger along Orion's leg, reaching his thigh. "_That was decades ago, my little serpent, and lasted, if I remember correctly, a few nights. It's not her I'm interested in. How could I? When I have you near me, with your dark magic swirling inside you, almost bursting in contained power. You've gotten much more powerful… It calls to me… And today, you look so enticing..."_

Orion squirmed in his seat. He couldn't use his hands to pull Voldemort's fingers away from his thigh. The others would notice and that would just make it all worse. And if Voldemort kept doing that to him… Fuck! It felt so good…

He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort and angrily hissed, "_Remove your fingers from my thigh! I told you that whatever I chose, I wouldn't be intimate with you! What you're doing is fruitless. And that little stunt you pulled with the seating arrangements –"_

Orion stifled a gasp when Voldemort's fingers slowly caressed his pant's crotch, lightly brushing his arousal, which was already straining his pants. Blasted sensitivity! This was because of Lezander's blood. He was certain. It had left him too sensitive to everything.

Voldemort smirked at him, as his fingers brushed Orion's arousal again. He silkily purred,_"Fruitless, you say? Why can't I believe you?"_

In that instant, the Dark Allies starting entering the room, and Orion blessed them all, since Voldemort had abruptly removed his hand.

Some Death Eaters still cast glances at him and Voldemort, probably wondering what they had been saying to each other. Orion shuddered by imagining what crossed their minds.

Orion still felt Voldemort's eyes occasionally on him, but he didn't care. He was fixedly looking towards the room's threshold, waiting to see if Sebastien would come. He wanted to ask him what his invitations were all about, since Sebastien avoided answering that question in his replies.

Finally, he saw him come in. Sebastien looked amazing. The young, French, dark wizard was wearing dark red robes; with his wavy, dark blonde hair brushed away from his face; and his lively hazel eyes scanning the room.

Instantly, their gazes met and Sebastien gave him a handsome smile. Orion saw Sebastien's forehead slowly creasing into a frown as he looked at Voldemort and then him, seated by Voldemort's side. A flash of concern crossed over Sebastien's eyes, before he quietly took a seat besides Lucius, almost in front of Orion.

When everyone had settled, Voldemort stood up, and calmly said to the Dark Allies, "I believe you were the ones who insisted on having this meeting. So, might one of you elucidate the need for it?"

As Voldemort resumed his seat, Didier Benoit heatedly replied, "I believe everyone clearly understands ze reason for zis urgency meeting. 'Arry Potter! Who you assured us to be dead, has just come back from ze dead! And you, the English, haven't dealt with him."

"Benoit has a valid point," interjected Cassius Sormen. "We have all been doing our part. We have already started infiltrating our Congress, and we're quite confident that they'll give us the fighters you'll need for the war in Europe. Dumbledore was your task, and yet, there's no progress on that front. And now that we know that Potter's alive, you need to do something about him."

"The filthy, little, half-blood will be killed!" retorted Bellatrix in a high pitch. "As simple as that! Once we find him, he won't last two seconds under my wand!"

" 'Arry Potter shouldn't be killed!" said Sebastien sharply. "As I said during our first meeting, ze boy has to be persuaded to join us. He's an icon for ze Light. We would be politically stronger wiz him. And if we don't get him, then Dumbl'door will, and zat would be catastrophic."

"Dumbledore knows nothing," spat Voldemort, piercing Sebastien with his crimson eyes, flashing in anger. "He still remains as oblivious as ever, and I have taken measures so that it doesn't reach his ears."

"But hoff can you be certain that Dumbledorgh von't find out?" said Gunnar Ingegärd. "For that matter, hoff did you discovergh that the boy vas alive? Dumbledorgh could find out vy the same means."

Voldemort smirked at him. "Dumbledore doesn't have my powers to be able to find the boy, or even detect that he's alive. How I discovered that Potter is alive is inconsequential."

"Vale," interjected Luis Castillo-Torreblanca, "let's say that Dumbledore doesn't know, pero, how will you deal with el niño? What will be done about Potter?"

"Ja," said Dietrich Emmerich, "it has to be resolved at once. Ve must decide now vat vill ve do with him."

"Potter is my concern," snarled Voldemort. "Not yours. I'll decide what to do and I'll deal with him accordingly."

"But how?" inquired Fyodor Bronislav. "Not that any of us doubts your ability to deal vith him, but it concerns us all. Since Dumbledorgh, using Potter, could rally the light vizards of several countries, ve have the right to decide as vell. I, for one, agree vith Valois. Potter should be persuaded to join us, he shouldn't be killed. If you kill him, Potter vill become a martyr, vhich vould incite the light wizards, causing us trouble eventually. Dumbledorgh vould surely use the boy's death to recruit more followers."

Many assented while others shook their heads, not agreeing with Bronislav.

Bellatrix said with a sneer, "Potter has to be killed! If he's left alive, he could always be used against us. Even if he was persuaded to join us," she snorted and continued, "he's useless to us. He's just a half-blood powerless whelp, with no training and –"

"Mrs. Lestrange raises an interesting point," interrupted Comodus Conrad, casting Bella a contemptuous glance. "Though not in the way it should be considered. Just how powerful is Potter? Besides the political clout he could have – in which I agree with Valois – we also need to know if he's powerful. If he is, more reason to entice him to join us. And Potter should be given a place among us, a position of power and respect which will tempt him to join our side. One always attracts more bees with honey, I always say."

"Give a halfblood a place among us!" shrieked Bella indignantly. "I never suspected you to be a bloodtraitor, Conrad!"

Conrad sneered at her, "You English, always thinking about blood, when it's power and influence that truly matters. And Potter, at least, has influence! His fame alone gives him that!"

Bellatrix's eyes were spitting fire. "Blood is everything, you filthy traitor of our beliefs! How can you sit there and –"

"Excuse her insult, Conrad," interrupted Rodolphus, casting Bella a sharp, threatening glance. "I believe you wanted to know if Potter was powerful –"

"Don't dare interrupt me, Rodolphus!" spat Bellatrix furiously, at her husband. "I said nothing which wasn't deserv-"

"Hush, Bella, we aren't here to debate our views on blood," hissed Voldemort at her. At which, Bellatrix clenched her jaws angrily, but obeyed. Voldemort looked at Conrad and retorted calmly, "You inquired if Potter was powerful. Well, he is not. He's a pathetic boy with no formal education in magic."

"But he survived your killing curse, regardless!" said Sebastien sternly. "Power has nothing to do wiz magical education. One has it, or doesn't. And if he hasn't been trained, zen he could be trained by us. And thus, he'll even be more indebted to us."

"Potter won't be trained by 'us'," snarled Voldemort. "I will deal with him. Not you!"

"Gentlemen," interjected Cyryl Czesceslaus calmly, "ve are going around circles vithout hitting the spot. I agree vith Conrad, but vith you as vell, Your Lordship. If someone has to handle Potter, then let it be you. So, considering that many of us believes that Potter shouldn't be killed and that he should be persuaded to join us, can you tell us vhat you plan on doing vith him?"

Voldemort smirked at him. "Simple, I will give him one opportunity in which to choose: either he accepts to become my Death Eater or I'll kill him."

"A Death Eater!" exclaimed Cassius Sormen, shaking his head. "I don't agree with that at all. Potter is an international asset. Why should he be one of your followers? If he joins the Dark, then he should do it independently from any subgroups we have."

"Are you planning on using him for your own benefit?" demanded Lucius, with an arched eyebrow.

Sormen snapped his eyes to his. "And why not, Malfoy? He's well known in the States as well. If you English are planning to use him, then we have the right as well."

"Potter is mine," hissed Voldemort angrily. "He's mine to do whatever I please, Sormen. He won't be yours to influence in any way."

Orion furiously clenched his jaw. He had heard nothing during the whole meeting, but people planning on killing him or using him. Just how pathetic did they believe him to be? As if he would be used by any of them! Or killed, for that matter!

Voldemort shot him a glance, and seeing Orion's angrily flushing cheeks, he said pleasantly, "Ah, it seems Mr. Black has opinions of his own which he hasn't expressed."

The Dark Allies shot him confused glances, as if wondering why such a young wizard was being asked his opinion. The Death Eaters already had an inkling. Lucius arched an eyebrow at him, Draco gave him an encouragingly smile, Bella furiously narrowed his eyes at him, and Voldemort merely smirked at him.

Orion masked his anger and said calmly and nonchalantly, "I agree with Valois and Conrad. The halfblood has his uses. Even if he's a mediocre wizard, he can be trained to fight for us. And he has influence and fame, even if he's worthless as a fighter, he still has political value. And I'm sure that Potter could be persuaded to join us. And the best way of persuading someone is by offering power and a respectful position, rather than by threats. And he can be turned against Dumbledore, which would benefit us greatly. If he's killed, he'll become a martyr. And light wizards love a martyr. Dumbledore would gain more power as followers would drop on his lap, desirous to take revenge for their Savior's death. On the other hand, if Potter is satisfied with what we give him, we'll have the Boy-Who-Lived on our side, and the light wizards would despair. The English Ministry would have to contend with a populace of disgruntled light wizards, making their task harder, and, therefore, destabilizing the Ministry; making it easier for us to take over. And the light wizards, having lost their hope in their Savior, would be easier to kill on the battlefield." He paused and concluded quietly, "We're not certain if he's a threat to us, yet. The only thing we accomplish by killing Potter is to lose a possible valuable ally."

Orion saw the Americans looking at him as if they had never seen him before. Lucius, Rosier, and Rodolphus seemed to be satisfied with his logical explanation, Sebastien winked at him once, Bella seemed to be eager to get her hands around his throat, Draco wore a thoughtful expression on his face, and the rest were either nodding or, some few, shaking their heads.

"Well," said Conrad, looking at Orion with a measuring glance, "the boy has neatly summed up my position on this matter."

Some mutterings broke in the group and Voldemort finally said, with a voice that brooked no opposition, "Orion has valid points, but in the end, the decision rests with me. This subject won't be discussed again. I'll deal with Potter and eventually inform you of the results. This meeting has concluded."

The wizards started leaving, some muttering discontentedly after giving Voldemort a curt bow, others satisfied that Voldemort seemed to be ready to deal with it.

Orion hastily left the room. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Voldemort after the first Dark Allies meeting. In the hallway, he was confronted by Sebastien, who had been waiting for him outside.

"Orion, I had hoped zat you would be attending zis meeting," the French wizard said to him, with a glint in his eyes. He moved to be very close to Orion and added, "Why haven't you accepted my invitation to visit me in Franze?"

"As I told you in my letters, you haven't told me why you wanted me to go," replied Orion with an inquiring, arched eyebrow. "Will you tell me now?"

Sebastien gave him a devilish smile. "I have zomething very important to tell you, but only if you agree to come to Franze during your zummer holidays."

Sebastien leaned down towards Orion as his hand moved to caress his cheek, when a cold, furious voice said behind them, "I see no reason for you to be hovering around one of my followers, Valois."

The French wizard straightened and smirked at Voldemort. "Just zaying my good-byes."

He calmly turned towards Orion and unexpectedly hugged him, while he whispered in Orion's ear, "Take this, and use it."

Orion felt Sebastien placing something in his robes' pocket, before the wizard broke the hug, and kissed him once on each cheek, taking his time to linger his lips against Orion's skin.

"In Franze, we say our good-byes like zat, Orion," said Sebastien with an impish smirk. "Until next time."

* * *

As the wizard calmly strode away, Voldemort grabbed Orion's arm and spun him around.

"What was the meaning of that?" he demanded, his crimson eyes boring into Orion's.

Orion retorted honestly, "Haven't a clue, really."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, but then seemed to believe him. "Very well, let's get back inside. There're still matters to discuss."

Orion frowned. Were the Death Eaters still there? He had thought that-

As soon as he entered the room, Voldemort closed the door behind him and Orion saw that they were all alone.

Orion glared daggers at Voldemort. "What's this? You implied that you were having another meeting with your Death Eaters."

Voldemort smirked at him, as he came close to Orion. "I said we had things to discuss, and indeed we do. I remember, that along ago, you were quite interested in Harry Potter. Is that why you said that he should be given a chance?"

Orion sneered at him, "I don't care for Potter either way. I think he could be more useful alive and as an ally, rather than dead, that's all. Not that my opinion counts for much with you."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow and silkily hissed, _"My little serpent, haven't I proved, during the meeting, that I care for your opinion?"_

Orion snorted. "You pretended to care. And don't imagine that I don't know what you're up to. I told you that I didn't want to see you again, so this little tête-à-tête between us shouldn't be happening! I'm leaving!"

Voldemort grabbed his arm before he could move. He pierced Orion with his crimson eyes, and hissed quietly, _"I didn't pretend. I truly wanted to know your opinion."_

"_Yes, you wanted to know my opinion while publicly making others notice that,"_ retorted Orion impatiently. "_And let's not forget the whole seating issue. I know what you're doing! You're trying to show me how it would be like to be your consort. But do you think I can be so easily fooled? That only by asking for my opinion once, and making the Death Eaters see that you value me, I'll be fooled into thinking that being your consort would be like that. You asked for my opinion now, but what will happen once I become your Death Eater or consort? You won't ask for it again, because you would already have what you wanted!"_

"_You__'re mistaken, Orion,"_ hissed Voldemort angrily. _"I would still want to know what you think. You've proved to have a head on your shoulders, occasionally. But be certain of one thing, as a Death Eater you won't have nearly as half the power over my ranks as you would as my consort."_

Orion snorted. _"Right, and if I was your consort, you would listen to me? Ask for my advice and allow us to make decisions together? To plan battles and missions together? Would you treat me equally?"_

Voldemort smirked at him, and silkily said, as he caressed Orion's cheek, _"That would depend on your persuasive skills, Orion."_

When Voldemort brought his lips near his, Orion abruptly pushed him away, _"I said you wouldn't kiss me again! Besides, I tire of your games!"_

Voldemort angrily clutched Orion's face, as his crimson eyes flashed, and he hissed impatiently, _"It's you who plays with me! You accept my advances but then push me away! My patience with you is not infinite!"_

Orion looked at him with disbelief, and furiously snapped, _"Accept your advances? You impose yourself on me! I push you away because your advances are not welcomed!"_

Voldemort aggressively slammed Orion against the wall, and imprisoned him with his own body._"Not welcomed?"_He grasped Orion's face to make him look into his scarlet eyes and hissed, _"Tell me that as you directly look into my eyes." _Voldemort pushed his hips against Orion and started roaming Orion's body with his hands. _"Tell me that as I make you feel. As I make you moan once again."_

Voldemort latched his mouth to Orion's neck and started trailing passionate kisses along it, as his hands started ripping the buttons of Orion's robes. He grinded against Orion and Orion felt his arousal spiking again.

"Stop this! I don't- _"_ started saying Orion, but Voldemort immediately and forcefully pressed a hand over Orion's mouth.

"_Don't speak, don't think, just feel_," hissed Voldemort. And with his other hand, he pulled Orion's legs apart and around his waist.

He slammed his hips against Orion and the wall, making their erections grind together, and causing waves of pleasure to flood Orion's body. Orion couldn't think straight. He was still feeling hypersensitive and Voldemort's fingers, now slowly caressing his nude chest, seemed to be creating a trail of hot fire on his tingling skin. Orion throatily moaned against the hand that was tightly pressed against his mouth, when Voldemort's hand slipped down his waistband and grabbed his arousal. Orion thought he would die of an implosion of pleasure. Voldemort removed the hand from his mouth and kissed him roughly on the lips, his warm tongue pushing inside, and ravenously exploring his mouth. Orion lost all reason when Voldemort slowly moved the hand wrapped around his erection, driving him mad with lust and desire with the slow-paced pumping. He threw his head back and moaned aloud, wrapping his legs tighter around Voldemort's waist and pulling them together.

With a wave of his hand, Voldemort removed his shirt and pushed his bare chest against Orion's. He ran a hand through Orion's tousled, black hair, and desperately deepened the kiss. Orion lost control and kissed him back, madly and passionately; wrapping his arms around Voldemort's neck.

Voldemort broke the kiss and breathed heavily against Orion's neck, the warm air creating goosebumps on Orion's neck and making him shiver.

"_What do you want?"_ hissed Voldemort, his crimson eyes flashing with unbridled desire and lust.

Orion couldn't string two thoughts together. He just wanted this intense, consuming, and roaring pleasure to never end.

"_More… more…_" he breathed out.

Voldemort didn't smile in triumph, he didn't smirk. His scarlet eyes just darkened with possessiveness and ardent need. Without a word, he lifted Orion, still wrapped around him, and moved towards the table. He pushed Orion on it, and with a jerk of his wrist, they were both naked. Voldemort's arousal impossibly increased and reached new heights for him, when his eyes greedily took in the vision in front of him. He didn't want to waste any time to give intense pleasure to the incredibly beautiful young wizard, so erotically lying on the table, waiting for him. He slowly spread Orion's thighs and his erection jumped at the sight. He muttered a spell under his heaving breath.

Orion felt a warm, slick tingling inside of him; and with heavy lidded, emerald eyes he trailed Voldemort's nude form. His mind was fogged with desire and need, but he could see Voldemort's smooth, hard body, and he could feel Voldemort's intense, enticing aura, clashing with his, and making him shiver in pleasure and anticipation. He slowly reached out a hand, exploring Voldemort's toned stomach, feeling the tiny contractions of the muscles rippling under his fingertips.

Voldemort's darkened crimson eyes snapped to his, and in that instant, his large hand wrapped around Orion's wrists and pinned his arms over the table. He loomed his body over Orion's, and carefully, and slowly, started pushing a finger into Orion's slick passage.

Orion gasped when he felt something prodding and entering him. His eyes rolled to his head, as he bucked his hips, and made Voldemort's finger sink into him. He panted and moaned for more. He had never experienced this before. Sweet Merlin, it was pure bliss! His body felt on fire, his magic seemed to roar inside of him, and the waves of pleasure that assaulted his body seemed to be driving him into madness.

Voldemort watched Orion's flushed face, entranced. Orion was so tight, so deliciously tight. He groaned aloud, as Orion clenched around his finger. The boy's moans and movements were driving him wild. He just wanted to plunge into him, to take him brutally, to utterly posses him. With supreme effort, he restrained his lust, and searched for that spot which would push his consort through the threshold of unremitting pleasure. Because Orion would be his consort, there was no way he was letting go of the young wizard, there was no way that he would allow Orion to escape from him. Orion was his.

Voldemort found it, and pushed his finger against it.

"Gods!" whimpered Orion, as his eyes rolled and his head jerked back against the wooden table.

He was assaulted by such a powerful and all-consuming wave of pleasure that it seemed to course through his body, igniting it with fire, mercilessly inflaming his senses, and enveloping his mind with such an ecstatic force, that it made him desperately buck his hips against Voldemort's invading finger. Which now, started entering and pulling out of him, each time faster, and each time hitting that same spot; making him moan and gasp needily and continuously.

"_Say you're mine,_" huskily hissed Voldemort, as he plunged his finger into Orion once more; his lust and arousal soaring at Orion's moans, his amazingly responsive body moving sensuously, and his beautiful emerald eyes looking at him with need and desire.

"I – I-," panted out Orion, "Don't stop!"

Voldemort slowly entered a second finger into Orion, and after giving him some time to adjust, he started moving his fingers inside Orion's tight warmth. Orion's hips pushed down on his hand, and he forcefully plunged his fingers into him once more, and caught Orion's scream of pleasure with his mouth. Voldemort deeply kissed and entered Orion's delicious mouth. He ravished Orion's mouth, penetrating it with his tongue at the same pace that he used his fingers to push into Orion.

Orion trembled as intense waves shook his body repeatedly, and he wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist; wanting all of him, needing him.

Voldemort released Orion's wrists and fiercely clutched his hips, as the younger wizard bucked against him, tightly pulling him against his body with his legs.

Orion frantically clutched Voldemort's shoulders, making the wizard bend over him, a pressing him against his chest. He plunged his tongue into Voldemort's mouth and slowly caressed Voldemort's warm tongue. He slipped a hand between them and grasped Voldemort's hard and thick arousal. Voldemort groaned in his mouth, and Orion tightened his grasp and slowly moved his hand up and down the long warm erection.

Suddenly, Voldemort broke the kiss and stilled Orion's hand. "_No, Orion, say you're mine first._"

Orion looked at him uncomprehending . Voldemort plunged his fingers once more into Orion, and demanded huskily, "_Say you're mine!_"

"_I want you!_" hissed Orion, moaning and panting against Voldemort's chest, as his back arched at the invasion.

"_That's not the same, my little serpent,_" hissed Voldemort, as he slowly entered Orion with a third finger, and started pushing his fingers in and out Orion, each time faster. "_Say it!_"

It was torture, it was heavenly torture, and Orion didn't want it to end, ever.

_"Yessss, yesss….pleasssse…"_

With a last assault from Voldemort's fingers, Orion came with a scream of pleasure and a tightening of his trembling body. He rode out the waves of endlessly exploding pleasure, still bucking under Voldemort, and his legs shaking around Voldemort's waist.

Voldemort gazed at his obsession, at Orion, as the young wizard's face was enraptured in ecstasy, and his emerald orbs sparkled with intense attainment of complete and absolute pleasure.

He deeply kissed Orion, to make him forget the slight uncomfortness to come, and he carefully and very slowly, removed his fingers from Orion. As the boy's tight passage still contracted tightly around his withdrawing fingers, Voldemort's crimson eyes glazed over. He forcefully grasped Orion's hips, his erection aligned to plunge into Orion, straining and filled painfully and needily; but Orion hadn't said it, he hadn't said he was his. Voldemort was breathing heavily, sweat breaking on his forehead at the sheer amount of desire and lust he felt, Orion's powerful dark magical aura tingling on his skin, enticing him. He felt a maddening need to take possession of Orion, to slam into him desperately, he could barely control himself; but Orion hadn't said it. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. If he took Orion now, like this, the young wizard would never forgive him. But how he wished to make Orion completely his…

Voldemort kissed Orion fiercely, and Orion passionately responded at once. But, as suddenly as it had happened, Voldemort pulled away from the kiss and from Orion, panting heavily, and standing naked in front of him. Orion struggled to sit on the table, as he looked at Voldemort, who seemed to be trembling in repressed and unsatisfied desire.

With several jerks of his hand, Voldemort cleaned Orion and dressed them both. He shot Orion a last, indiscernible glance, before walking away from the room, without a word.

Orion sat there, on the table, his mind slowly coming back to him, as he watched Voldemort stride away from him.

When he regained his senses, he jumped from the table, shaking in anger and fisting his hands. How dare he! Voldemort had walked away from him! He had laid naked, moaning for Voldemort, and the bastard had rejected him! Orion angrily pushed to a side exactly why he had been moaning for Voldemort, he would think about that later. The important part was that Voldemort had rejected him! After all what happened! Voldemort clearly didn't want him as a consort, then! And just, when he had thougth, that perhaps it wouldn't be so bad, that Voldemort truly seemed to care for his opinion and might take him as a consort equal to him.

Orion violent shook in fury. Bastard! Voldemort was clearly not interested in him in that way, it was all a fucking game! Another one of his manipulations! None of it had been true! Not the desire or longing that he had thought to see in Voldemort's eyes, not Voldemort's slow and gentle entering into him, not his apparent concern to give him pleasure! It was all a game for him! Oh, this was the last straw!


	34. The Stone

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for your reviews! They made my day! And I'm so happy that there were so many new reviewers from which I hadn't heard before. I'm glad you're liking it and thanks for reviewing, do it more often -laughs-.

I was surprised that no one asked about what Sylvester had written in his book… but I guess that the slash caught your interest more! – laughs-. Well, Rokkis, you did say something about it, but don't forget Tom's refusal, in the past, to tell Orion something.

About the slash scene of the previous chapter:

- Orion and Voldemort didn't have sex, almost, but Voldemort stopped at the last minute. Not because he was a bastard, but because he didn't want Orion to be mad at him afterwards and thus lose him. So yes, Voldemort showed that he somewhat cared for Orion.

-It's not that Orion is obtuse and couldn't see Voldemort's reactions to him, he simply thinks the worst of everything Voldemort does. And who could blame him, considering the things Voldemort has done to him.

-And Voldemort left without saying a word because he's arrogant and never thinks he needs to explain himself to others, and he never expresses his feelings aloud, he thinks that's a sign of weakness. So Voldemort really had no choice but to leave without explaining himself. And even if he had, would Orion have believed him? I guess not. Orion still has a bad concept of Voldemort, and everything Voldemort does Orion casts it in the darkest of lights. In the end, they are both very stubborn and will always clash frequently.

-As for Orion always giving in to Voldemort: In this case, it happened to both of them, and Orion's attraction towards Voldemort is intensified by the link their share and the power he feels coming from Voldemort. So poor Orion, he'll always have a very tough time saying "no" to Voldemort, though he does try. In that scene, Lez's blood intensified whatever Orion felt, that's why Orion succumbed so easily.

Important: A reviewer told me that FFnet could remove my fic from the website for having graphic adult scenes –and I thank him a lot for telling me, since I wasn't aware of that.- Does anyone know how much can be described in slash scenes without incurring the wrath of FFnet? I will have to consider moving my fic to someplace else, the complete version that is. I will still be posting it on FFnet, but with the slash scenes taken out of it. I'll let you know as soon as I find a website. I've never made one before, so I'll see how it goes.

Oh, and there's a poll on my author's FFnet website. It's about whom you want Orion to end up with. If you want to vote, check it out. Thanks!

**Enjoy and review!**

Translation of Cockney slang:  
Sweeney: Police ; Whistle: suit ; in Donkeys: in years; walking down the Frog: walking down the road; go for a Jimmy: go for a piss; in my Brass: in my hand; havin' a Bubble: having a laugh; I'm Hank Marvin: I'm starving; 'aven't got a Lady in my skies: haven't got a five pounds in my pockets; Tea Leaf: thief; Bread: money; Pony: twenty five pounds; I 'ad a Barney: I had a row; Ayrton: ten pound note; smashed 'im in the Boat: smashed him in the face; kick ye up the Khyber: kick you up the ass; tellin' me a Porkie: telling me a lie; keep yer Alans on: keep your knickers on.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Orion buried the memory of what had happened with Voldemort into the deepest recesses of his mind. He didn't want to even think about it, much less, analyze it. Voldemort's actions made him feel angry and hurt at the same time; while his own behavior chagrined him, feeling humiliated for having wanted Voldemort so desperately, and guilty for it, since he was still with Lezander and loved him. So, for his own piece of mind, he forced himself to never think about it again, and went on with his plans.

The following morning, during breakfast, he told the Malfoys that he was going to Diagon Alley. Orion implied that he was going to do his Christmas shopping, wishing no company, since he was buying presents for them. His guardians seemed to believe him.

In the afternoon, after having everything ready, Orion flooed to the Leaky Cauldron; glad that he had already bought their presents by owl during the last days in Durmstrang, already having planned to use that excuse.

As soon as his feet touched the stone floor, he saw that the place was bubbling with activity. It was a few days before Christmas and many wizards and witches were doing their last minute shopping.

Orion squared his shoulders and heaved a breath, readying himself for his incursion into muggle London. He hadn't been in muggle London in many years, only having gone there once or twice; with Petunia, to carry her shopping bags while he waited outside the stores for her, looking at the display windows with wide-eyes and despondent sorrow, knowing that those shinny toys and new clothes would never be for him.

Orion clenched his jaw and then inspected his clothes - black, plain trousers and shirt -, and deemed them inconspicuous enough to pass as regular muggle clothing. Orion clutched his rucksack, feeling the hardness of the small box inside it. He was going to pawn a pair of cufflinks which Lucius had given him for one of his birthdays. It would be more than enough to get some muggle money.

He was about to leave the Leaky Cauldron, when he heard a pleasantly surprised voice calling from behind.

"Orion! Is zat you?"

Orion spun around startled, and saw Fleur Delacour and an unknown man, moving towards him, through the crowd.

"It iz you!" said Fleur, with a wide smile on her face, when she reached him. "Mon Dieu, you've grown a lot sinze I last zaw you!"

"Fleur, what are you doing here?" said Orion, puzzled, but giving her a warm smile.

Fleur entwined her arm around the wizard's arm besides her. She smiled happily before saying, "I'm working at Gringotts, to impr've my Eenglish." She looked at the wizard besides her and said, with an adoring glint in her eyes, "Orion, zis is Bill Weazley."

Orion arched an eyebrow in surprise as he inspected the wizard. Besides the red-hair, never in a million years would he have suspected that this man was Ron Weasley's brother. He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail, and he was very handsome. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. Bill's clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Orion recognized his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide.

"Nice to meet you, Orion," said Bill with a grin, extending his hand. "I've heard much about you."

Orion shook the proffered hand. "Thanks, nice to meet you too. I've met your youngest brother. He's –er– …"

"A pain in the ass," said Bill, with a glint of humor in his light blue eyes, "and a bit narrow-minded, but he's a good lad. I heard about you from him and Fleur here."

Orion smirked at him. "Well, yes, I can just imagine what your brother told you about me. He and I have never seen eye to eye."

"I know," replied Bill, with a good-natured chuckle. "He's certain that you're Evil incarnate."

"Everything is possible, I guess," said Orion with amusement. He arched an eyebrow at Fleur, "How have you two met?"

"Oh, Bill iz a curze breaker!" interjected Fleur pridefully. " 'E works for Gringotts and we met zere."

"Really?" said Orion with interest. "I'm learning about Curse Breaking in Durmstrang, it's very interesting."

Bill gave him a handsome smile. "With Komorov, correct?"

"How do you know?" said Orion with surprise.

"Oh, Orion," interjected Fleur, "before you begin discuzzing curze breaking and such wiz Bill; would you like to join uz for lunch?"

Orion sighed. "I'm sorry, Fleur, I can't. I've got things to do." He frowned in thought, before adding, "Say, could you do me a favor?"

Fleur lifted a pale eyebrow. "If I can."

"I need to change money into muggle currency. But the goblins give me the shivers," said Orion with a pretended grimace, "they plainly scare me; weird, nasty creatures they seem to be."

Fleur laughed. "They are difficult to deal wiz, zat's certain. Very well, I'll change ze money for you."

Orion profusely thanked her and gave her a small pouch with his money. With a wave of her hand, and a swish of her long, beautiful hair, Fleur left them.

"Going into muggle London?" said Bill with curiosity.

"Yeah," replied Orion calmly. "I have a friend that has a weird fascination with muggle stuff, so I'm getting him something muggle for Christmas."

Bill chuckled. "I know exactly the type. My father's the same."

"How's he doing?" said Orion. "I read in the Daily Prophet that he was seriously injured."

Bill instantly turned serious. "Well, he's better now. But a few more minutes and they would have found him dead. We're spending Christmas with him at St. Mungo's." He rolled his eyes, and added, "He tried some muggle remedy, stit- stitc something. Barbaric muggle method of sewing the skin together!"

Orion laughed. "Well, at least he's recovering." Then he added with a frown, "How do you know that Komorov is teaching Curse Breaking?"

"Komorov is very well known in my circle," said Bill. "I admire him greatly. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I went into Curse Breaking because of him; because I had heard about him and what he did. At the time, he was only two years my elder but he already had fame for being a great curse breaker. It picked my interest. I've met him professionally once or twice, and later, I heard that he had started teaching at Durmstrang. So I deduced that he was your professor. You're very lucky. What I would have given to learn from him!"

"Where has he been?" said Orion with a frown. "What has he done?"

"All over the world," replied Bill. "He discovered many magical artifacts, he's quite the explorer. He made a particular amazing discovery and -"

In that instant, Fleur reached them and said, while handing the pouch back to Orion, " 'Ere it iz, Orion."

"Ah, thanks, Fleur!" said Orion gratefully.

"Have you heard from Cedric?" she inquired.

"Yeah, he's written to me once or twice," replied Orion. "He seems to be greatly vexed with his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Umbridge," growled Bill. "I've heard nothing but bad things about her. Ron says that she favors the Slytherins and is quiet nasty with the Gryffindors, especially with one in Ron's year… Granger I believe her name is."

"Oh," said Orion. "Cedric told me that Umbridge also had a great dislike for him."

'More like hatred, and for Hermione as well,' Orion thought to himself. He had heard from Draco that, while Umbridge sternly insisted that Dumbledore's proclamations of the Dark Lord's return were malicious lies to destabilize the Ministry, Hermione had openly defied Umbridge, supporting Dumbledore. And Cedric, being the only remaining witness of what had happened to Neville Longbottom, and also stating that he believed that it was done by Death Eaters, had become Umbridge's target as well. She tried to discredit Cedric as means of indirectly bringing down Dumbledore in the public's eye. And Cedric had told him, in his letters, that Umbridge was taking it out on him and Hermione.

Orion sincerely thought that they were both fools for opposing Umbridge, who - as a professor, and recently, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts – had power over them, to make their lives miserable, as it was indeed happening. And, well, it benefitted his side that Umbridge was acting in such a way. For two reasons mainly: most of the students believed the Ministry and what was published in the Daily Prophet; and, those few who didn't were making things harder for the Ministry as well, with their rebellious ways, which would benefit the Dark in the end. A Ministry which lied to its citizens, and which would eventually lose the public's support, would be much easier to take over.

"Are you sure zat you can't stay to have lunch with uz?" said Fleur, pulling him out of his musings.

Orion smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I have to do my Christmas shopping. But I hope we'll see each other soon. Take care. And nice meeting you, Bill."

"Likewise," said Bill, giving Orion a pat on the back.

Orion left the Leaky Cauldron satisfied. He had muggle money, without needing to pawn the cufflinks, which's disappearance would be hard to explain if Lucius ever asked about them. And he had avoided seeing the goblins, who could see through the blood glamour concealing his scar.

As soon as he reached the end of the alley and entered the muggle street perpendicular to it, Orion was assaulted by the loud noises of the rushing traffic, the numerous muggles briskly and hurriedly walking by and rudely bumping into him without apologizing, and the honks and other noises of the city. He scrunched his nose in distaste. He had forgotten how loud London was. The wizarding world seemed so much quieter and peaceful. How could muggles live like this daily?

They suddenly seemed pathetic to him, so ignorant in their beliefs that they were the strongest ones, part of a country that saw itself as one of the powers of the world; without suspecting about a magical community that could, one day, perhaps, defeat and conquer them.

Orion shook his head. They weren't pathetic, but they were ignorant in their arrogance and prejudice. And he didn't exactly have warm feelings for them, not after suffering under the Dursleys for so many years.

Orion pushed that thought to a side and hailed a cab.

"To Commercial Street," he said to the driver.

He remembered Petunia saying that the street was the boundary between affluent London and the poorer East End, scrunching her nose at one of the dodgy parts of London.

After a while, the cab rushed by the corner of Threadneedle Street, grand-looking buildings, such as the Bank of England and Lloyd's, flashing by.

The cab's tires screeched to a halt and Orion had to quickly bring up his arms to avoid being plastered against the front seat.

"Here, and do try to not kill your passengers next time," Orion snarled at the cab driver, handing him some money.

Orion left the cab, which sped away, the driver not even bothering to say anything to him. He hastily walked and entered the East End. After several minutes, he found a second-hand clothes shop and bought the most tattered pants and sweater he could find. After, he entered a bar and changed clothes in the restroom, putting his own clothes inside his rucksack. He took a cab once more and returned to the alley of the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn't go inside.

He had decided that what he was about to do was the easiest, least conspicuous, and fastest way of reaching Little Hangleton. At first, he had considered using the Knight Bus – which Sirius had long ago told him about – but it would be strange for a wizard to go to an all-muggle town, and maybe it could somehow reach Dumbledore's ears.

When Orion saw that there were no wizards coming out from the Leaky Cauldron, he quickly cast a Dissillussionment Charm on himself. He placed his Phoenix wand inside the rucksack –he had left the other one home, thinking that the Phoenix wand could only be recognized by Ollivander, while his Death and Life wand could be recognized by anyone who knew him-, and tightly tied the rucksack around him. Then, he swiftly transformed into Firebreath. He flapped his invisible wings, excitedly. This was going to be a hell of a flight.

He jumped to the air and immediately took flight, the cars and houses becoming smaller and smaller, London flashing underneath him, as he soared through the skies.

He had learned by heart all the locations of the towns he would have to pass by, and the diverse turns in direction he would have to make, to reach Little Hangleton.

After what seemed like hours, and when he was already feeling very tired, with his wings feeling heavy and flapping more slowly, he reached Great Hangleton. And just after, the small muggle town of Little Hangleton; with Riddle Manor – or better said, the Dark Lord's current Manor – standing in supposed derelict and abandonment on the top of a hill.

Orion dived down and deftly landed within a dense group of trees and shrubs. He transformed back to himself and cancelled the Dissillussionment Charm. His clothes were appropriate; he looked like a poor, vagrant, muggle boy. Now, his face.

Scrunching his forehead in concentration, imagining in extreme detail the appearance he wanted to have, and aiming his wand at himself, he said under his breath, "Facies glamourie!"

He felt the magic unpleasantly tingling on his face and, when it stopped, he quickly conjured a small mirror and looked at himself. It was perfect. He had brown, curly hair; small, dark brown eyes; an ugly big nose; two rotten teeth and a broken one.

It was a very tough spell to do, and even harder to maintain. He knew that he had about an hour before the glamourie would fade. So he quickly vanished the mirror, placed his wand safely inside the rucksack, and hastily started walking down the path that would take him to the Gaunt house; unconcerned if anyone saw him, since he wouldn't be recognized.

Orion broke into a trot down the steep slope, the dirt of the road lifting in the air and soiling his face and clothes. Orion sneezed and with a smirk, smudged some dirt on his face. Finally, the lane curved to the right and when he rounded the corner, he saw a hedge. He remembered Ogden going through the gap in it. With his heart beating fast in his chest, in anticipation and excitement, he went through.

He followed a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those he had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and potholed, sloping down-hill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below him. Recognizing it, Orion ran towards it. The track soon opened up at a thicket of small trees and bushes, and Orion came to a halt.

His dark brown eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. The Gaunt house was even in worse conditions than in Ogden's memory. Its walls were mossy, some of them on the verge of collapsing all together. The roof only had a few tiles left, and the rafters were visible. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny, thick with grime, and, several of them, broken.

Orion moved forward, quietly, and cautiously, his heart pumping frenetically in his chest. He heard nothing but the croaks of some frogs nearby and the rustling of the tress in the wind. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door. It seemed to have been partially eaten by termites. He strained his ears, absolute silence from the inside, there didn't seem to be anyone. He kicked the door open, and went inside.

He coughed when his lungs were filled by the stale, still air, trapped in the house for many decades, smelling of decay and dirt. Orion covered his nose and mouth with a hand, and proceeded forward.

His footsteps creaked on the rotten wooden floor, and stepped on some weeds growing in between the wooden tiles. Everything was covered by thick layers of dirt and grime. He was in the living-kitchen room of Ogden's memory. Orion saw Merope's pans on the kitchen table, having accumulated years-worth of dust. He looked around. Where could the Horcrux be?

Tom hid things in places of significance, right. So in here, where would Tom have concealed his Horcrux? Where would he, himself, hide it?

His mother's room! Tom depreciated Merope because she had died, even being a witch, she had done nothing to live in order to raise her son, but he knew that Tom had loved her as well. He had seen in it Tom's eyes, the one time they had mentioned her. He had seen the deep sorrow in Tom's dark blue eyes, both condemning his mother but showing a pitying love for her as well, a longing to have met her. He only hoped that Voldemort still held those feelings for her, since Voldemort had hidden the Horcrux, not the locket-Tom.

Orion hastily reached the narrow corridor on the side of the living room and saw three doors. He kicked open the first one, it was small but it seemed to be manly. Its walls were painted in dark green and there was a desk on one side, the only furniture besides the bed. He rushed to the other room. Orion sighed. It was painted in black and only had a bed, but it was a man's room, all the same. Finally, he opened the last door and went in. It was the smallest room, but it was painted in light blue. This was it, Merope's bedroom. There was a tattered bed in the middle and an empty flower vase on the floor.

Orion frantically looked around; he felt something tingling on his skin, he was sensing magic somewhere nearby. His eyes zeroed in on the only thing hanging from the mossy walls. A small broken mirror.

Slowly, he made his way to it. He stretched a hand towards it, without touching the surface. There! He felt a tingling of magic. There was something in there or behind it!

He whipped out his Phoenix wand from the rucksack and pointed it towards the broken mirror.

"Revelatio!"

Orion gasped when the mirror shattered and fell to the floor noisily. There was a small, dark hole behind it! His eyes widened when he distinguished a ring lying inside, shrouded by shadows.

It was the Resurrection Stone! Merlin's beard! He had been lucky enough to find this Horcrux instead of the cup! His heart beat fast in his chest as he immediately stretched out a hand, but suddenly, he halted mid-way.

That had been too easy… It was a trap! Voldemort wasn't fool enough to simply keep his Horcrux behind a mirror, not without some spells on it.

He had to know what spells were on it, either in the hole or the ring. He spread his fingers in front of the hole, and closed his eyes, concentrating in feeling the magic there.

He tuned in his perceptions, his senses, and as sweat broke on his forehead, he felt a familiar tingling of magic. Orion gasped, still keeping his eyes closed. He knew the feeling of that magic! It was parselmagic! He frowned. But it seemed strange, he didn't recognize it. And there was something else… something powerful and dark residing in the ring, tingling on his skin, enticing him, calling to him… But it wasn't the piece of soul. He felt what he always did when he held Tom's locket, so the soul was there, but this feeling was something different, and much more powerful… It was something else… something that pulled his inner magical core towards it, something that was making his dark magic violently stir in agitation, excitement, and welcome.

Orion's hand shook and sweat covered his face, as the feeling became more intense and enticing, as if it was persuading him to take it in his hands once and for all, and to give in to the powerful, welcoming magic inside it.

With great effort, Orion restrained himself, dropped his hand, and opened his eyes. He panted for breath. He knew what the only possible explanation was. It was the Hallow. The Hallow was calling to him. But why? He had never felt such a thing with the Invisibility Cloak. Orion shivered in pleasure. Dear heavens, he so wanted to feel the Stone in his hands!

Damn it! He had the Resurrection Stone in front of him but he couldn't touch it! There was an unknown parselspell on the ring, one he didn't know. One he couldn't break without learning more about it. And it was certainly nasty. That was Voldemort's trap. A wizard who wasn't a parselmouth and who hadn't learned parselmagic, would have never detected the parselspell on the ring.

Orion groaned and rubbed his forehead. He had to take the ring with him, somehow!

Then, it sprung at him. Orion widely smiled in triumph. He remembered a very long essay that he did for one of Roman's lessons. When a curse breaker found a magical artifact which was surrounded by powerful spells or with unknown curses on it -which needed to be studied carefully before attempting to break them-, the curse breaker had a spell to safely contain the artifact and its surrounding magic, so that he could take the object with him and study it more calmly.

Orion aimed his Phoenix wand towards the ring, and said excitedly, "Vas theca omnis!"

A blue beam shot towards the ring, and before touching it, it exploded in a light blue mist, and swirling, it rapidly started to surround the object. Once it surrounded the ring, the mist quickly condensed until it became a small glass sphere, with the ring suspended in mid air, inside of it.

That spell adjusted in size to contain the artifact and magic surrounding or inside it, allowing the curse breaker to safely touch the sphere and take it with him.

So Orion quickly moved his hand inside the hole, grasped the glass sphere, and took it out. He stuck his wand inside the rucksack and stared at the sphere. Even now, through the smooth, cold glass, he could still feel the power contained inside it; both the Hallow's and Horcrux's magic.

He was wondering what parselspell Voldemort had used and also at the problem of having the Stone's magic influenced by the piece of soul, when, suddenly, he heard a creak behind him.

Orion spun around, with the sphere still tightly grasped in his hand, and gasped.

Dumbledore, with shockingly purple robes, and narrowed eyes, was aiming a wand at him.

Fuck! He had expected Dumbledore to come around to inspect the Gaunt house at some point, but not exactly the same day he did! Orion quickly forced his mind into calmness. He knew the part he had to play if he ever encountered someone he knew. He had planned it; that's why he had dressed like a pauper muggle boy, and changed his features, just in case. But, well, Dumbledore was still unexpected.

"Who are you, boy?" said Dumbledore.

Orion assumed a confident attitude and cockney accent. "What is it to ye, gov'nor? What's that stick ye're holding?" He took a step back, and added, "You ain't the Sweeney, are ye? By the look of that weird Whistle, ye ain't, but one can never be too sure."

Orion thanked, in his mind, that Dudley and his chums had thought it cool to speak like this, far from their parents' listening range, of course. And he still remembered the slang.

"What are you doing here, boy? Aren't your parents looking for you?" said Dumbledore, still very suspicious.

"Got no parents, got I? Kicked the bucket in Donkeys," retorted Orion. "I was walking down the Frog and had to go for a Jimmy. Found this house. Can't blame a fellow for takin' a peek inside."

"What do you have in your hand?"

Orion immediately clutched the sphere against his chest, and snarled, "Ain't got nothin' in my Brass that's any concern of yers. Finder's, keeper's."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he gently said, "Let me have a look at it."

Orion viciously laughed. "Ye're havin' a Bubble. I'm Hank Marvin, 'aven't got a Lady in my skies, and I 'aven't found somethin' like this in Donkeys. Why should I give it to ye?"

"It doesn't belong to you, my child," replied Dumbledore, with a grandfatherly smile.

Orion growled, "I ain't a Tea Leaf, but I found it. Ye seem to have loads of Bread. If ye want it, giv' me a Pony."

"A what?"

"A Pony, ole man! Twenty five pounds!" said Orion exasperatedly.

Dumbledore took a step towards him, and said, "I don't have money with me, but if you give it to me, I'll pay you back later."

Orion snorted. "I 'ad a Barney with my cousin 'cos 'e refused to give me my Ayrton's. Smashed 'im in the Boat, I did. I could easily kick ye up the Khyber, ole man. And I know ye're tellin' me a Porkie."

"Enough of this, boy!" retorted Dumbledore sternly. "Accio sphere!"

Orion jumped to a side and used wandless magic to keep the sphere safely in his hand, while he cried, "Keep yer Alans on!"

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him. "You're no muggle!"

"What's a muggle?" said Orion with confusion, but readying himself. "You're barmy, ole man!"

"Stupefy!" roared Dumbledore.

In an instant, Orion whipped out his wand from the rucksack, and bellowed, "Protego!"

He sprinted towards the door, and ducked an incoming spell, as he placed the sphere inside his rucksack.

"Confundus!" said Dumbledore behind his back.

"Protego! Incarcerus!" yelled Orion, running, as he cast the spells over his shoulder.

He reached the front door, when, with a bang, it closed. Orion spun around to confront Dumbledore.

Damn it! He couldn't use dark spells, because if he did, Dumbledore would narrow his list of suspects. And if he used his dark magic, it was as good as confessing that he was Orion Black. And he still didn't know if he was powerful enough to defeat Dumbledore right now. If he tried, and failed, Dumbledore would have him in his clutches and discover who he was, and even worse, he would lose the Hallow. He would gladly try to take him on if it wasn't for the Hallow. No, he couldn't risk it. So he could only fight with light spells, and with those, there was no way he could defeat Dumbledore.

"Who are you boy?" said Dumbledore, eyes narrowed, and wand aimed.

Orion smirked at him. "What is it to ye, gov'nor?"

Dumbledore said gently, "Do you have any idea of what you have with you? I believe you don't. It's extremely dangerous."

"As I said, finder's, keeper's," retorted Orion, wand aimed as well. "Will fetch a handsome price, won't it?"

Dumbledore's face turned thunderous. "Or are you a Death Eater?"

" 'aven't got a foggiest of what ye're talking about, ole man."

"Stop pretending, you're no muggle!"

" I ain't an idiot, either. I found it, I need Ayrtons, so I'll keep it," snarled Orion.

"I'll give you money," retorted Dumbledore impatiently.

"Don't 'ave money with ye, then ye don't get it."

"Petrificus totalus!" roared Dumbledore.

"Rejecto alica!" said Orion. As Dumbledore's spell bounced off the shield, he aimed at the door and yelled, "Bombarda!"

Splinters flew through the air, and Orion quickly brought up another shield, and ran pass the door, as the house started shaking, the roof crumbling and the walls starting to come down with tremendous noise.

Orion was pushed into the ground, a few feet away from the house, when some debris struck him on the back, and he cast a protective shield on his body and instinctually covered his head with his arms, as the crumbling house completely fell apart, rafters and pieces of wall shooting everywhere.

"Expelliarmus!" said Dumbledore, with his own shield around his body, when he reached Orion.

Orion swiftly turned on his back, and yelled, "Protego! Tarantallegra!"

He jumped to his feet and started running as fast as he could, his heart beating fast, and panting for air, extremely tired after the long flight and, now, this mad rush.

"Diffindo!" roared Dumbledore behind his back, running after him.

"Protego! Impedimenta!" yelled Orion, casting as he ran, wondering how long Dumbledore would keep using simple spells to stop him.

"Immobulus corpis!"

Orion jumped to a side to skip the incoming spell, and bellowed, "Furnunculus! Oppungno Avis!"

Dumbledore wandlessly blocked the curses, and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

"Rejecto alica! Incendio!" cast Orion, before breaking into a sprint, and panting for air, as he took the road that lead to Little Hangleton.

"Sever reducto!"

Orion spun around, and countered, "Protego maxima! Langlock!"

Dumbledore waved away Orion's tongue-sticking spell, and said, "I don't want to hurt you, boy. But if you don't give me that sphere, you leave me no choice."

They were standing, now, on the dirt road that led to the muggle town, both of them with wands aimed and exhaustedly panting.

Orion was thinking that perhaps he could chance it and use a non-verbal spell, since Dumbledore wouldn't expect that kind of advanced magic from him, when Dumbledore roared, "Pulmo contraho!"

Orion felt his airway constricting as his lungs painfully clenched inwardly. That old fart was trying to suffocate him!

'Anapneo!' he cast non-verbally on himself. Then he gasped for air and shot Dumbledore a hateful glance.

Orion immediately cast non-verbally, 'Propellus corpus!'

As Dumbledore stumbled a few steps back, getting hit with a light spell that should have forcibly propelled him through the air, Orion started feeling a magic tingling on his face. His glamour was about to fade away!

Without thinking about it twice, and while Dumbledore shot him another spell, Orion ducked, and said in an inaudible whisper Lezander's name, as he clutched the pendant around his neck.

The last thing he saw was Dumbledore's surprised face as he vanished in thin air.

* * *

Orion appeared in Lezander's room, and saw his boyfriend jumping from his chair and aiming a wand at him. 

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Wa-it, wait a mi-nute, Lez," panted Orion, as the tingling on his face increased.

After a few minutes, it stopped, and Lezander dropped his wand hand, looking at him wide-eyed.

"Orion!" he said. "What on earth? What happened? Why did you have that face? Why are you dressed like that? Are you alright?"

Orion smiled at him. "I'm fine, but I'm tired. Merlin, I'm exhausted!"

"Sit down, then!" retorted Lezander, pulling Orion towards the armchair.

"Thanks," said Orion with a sigh, as he sat, and slumped on the backrest.

Lezander crouched before him, placing his hands on Orion's knees, and said, "What happened?"

"Oh, had - to get out of qui-te a pi-ckle," replied Orion dismissively, still catching his breath. When his panting calmed down, he added, "I'll tell you later. But I need to know, this portkey you gave me is untraceable, right?"

Lezander arched an eyebrow. "Of course it is. The wards around Zraven Citadel won't allow anyone to discover the destiny of the portkeys my parents and I make."

Orion sighed with relief. "Good, good. I thought so, but I had to make sure."

Lezander frowned at him. "What's going on? Who would want to trace where you went?"

Orion snapped his eyes to Lezander's. He couldn't tell him about the Horcrux, nor the Hallows. If he told him about the Horcrux, he would be putting Lezander in danger. When Voldemort discovered that he knew about the Horcruxes, it would be bad enough, but Voldemort would certainly kill Lezander for knowing.

"Er- I got into a fight with Draco, and just needed to get away," said Orion.

Lezander narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't believe you. That doesn't explain the face nor the muggle tattered clothes."

Orion slumped again on the armchair and chuckled at his stupid excuse. Really, what idiot would believe that? He simply couldn't come up with a convincing excuse.

"What are you laughing about?"

Orion tiredly smiled at him. "At my lame excuse." He chuckled again, and added, as he cupped Lezander's face, "I should have known you're too smart to buy it."

Lezander snorted, and said with amusement, "Not smart, anyone would have seen through it. It was really bad."

"I know!" retorted Orion with a grin.

No matter the seriousness of Dumbledore having found someone stealing the Horcrux, he couldn't stop feeling elated for having the Hallow in his possession. Merlin, the most important Hallow was right now in his rucksack! He couldn't wait to see it again! He would be able to return Sirius' soul to its body! He would have his father again with him!

"So, will you tell me?" said Lezander, cupping Orion's face as well, and looking into his eyes.

Orion caressed Lezander's cheeks with his fingertips, taking in his handsome face and worried pale blue eyes. Merlin, he loved Lezander so much. How could he not, when Lezander loved him back so intensely, always worrying about his wellbeing?

"I can't, Lez," said Orion softly. "I would love to, but there're certain things, in which I'm involved, that would be dangerous for you to know."

"I don't care!" replied Lezander adamantly. "I can help you!"

Orion warmly smiled at him. "I know you could, but it's something I have to do myself. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me. It's best, for both of us, if I keep these things a secret. But I promise, if the time comes when it's safe for you to know, I'll tell you everything."

"You don't have to do everything yourself, Orion," said Lezander quietly. "You always take too much on your shoulders. It's alright if you ask for help."

"Maybe," retorted Orion, "but not in this instance." He gave Lezander a tender kiss on the lips, and then added, "Do you understand, that I don't tell you for your own safety?"

"Yes," said Lezander with a sigh, "but I don't agree."

"If you understand, that's all I ask," said Orion. Then he pulled his face closer to Lezander's, and said quietly, "I love you."

Lezander grinned, and replied, "Don't you go manipulating me with words of love, you little imp! That's emotional blackmail, a very low blow."

Orion chuckled and replied with mock worry, "I knew I still didn't have it right. I must lie to you more often to sharpen my manipulating skills. Or maybe my persuasive skills? Do you think you would forget about things more easily if I tempted you with the possibility of sex?"

Lezander smirked at him. "Well, it depends on what you proposed to do. If you slowly removed your clothes, for instance, and then laid on the bed for me… so that I could ravish you and –"

"What about going all the way?" interrupted Orion, boring his eyes into Lezander's.

Lezander instantly got serious. He looked intensely at Orion, and said quietly, "If we go all the way, if we have sex, we'll be bonding. I don't want to have sex with you without bonding, you mean too much to me to just have casual sex. And you know what that means. I'll give you my blood and turn you into my mate. The last step, which seals the bond, would be making love to you. Do you want it?"

"I think I do, Lez," replied Orion quietly.

Lezander frowned at him. "You have to be sure, there's no turning back after that."

"Do you want it?" retorted Orion, boring into his eyes.

Lezander grasped Orion's hands, and said vehemently, "Of course I do! I told you already, on numerous occasions, that I only want you as my mate. But I can wait until you're completely certain."

"I'm certain."

Lezander pierced him with his eyes, and then said quietly, "You aren't, Orion. I can still see it." He frowned and added, "Why do you want it all of a sudden? Why now? What happened?"

Orion squirmed in his chair. He knew why he wanted it now, it was because he loved Lezander but also because he wanted to forget about Voldemort. Merlin, he was a manipulating and selfish bastard! How could he bond with Lezander for that reason as well? Lezander deserved that if he bonded with him, it was done out of love, not to forget about Voldemort, nor to escape from him.

Orion abruptly got up from the chair, angry at himself, and said, "You're right, Lez. I'm not ready yet." He shot Lezander a glance and said, "But I'll be ready soon. I want you."

"Orion, what-?" said Lezander with a deep frown.

"I have to go," interrupted Orion. "It's been hours since I left Malfoy Manor and they'll be wondering where I am."

He proceeded clean himself with a spell, and changed into his wizarding clothes, burning the others with a quick 'Incendio' followed by an 'Evanesco'; while Lezander looked at him puzzled.

Orion turned to him and said, "I have a portkey to Malfoy Manor. Can you modify your wards for a few seconds, so that I can use it?"

"Yes," replied Lezander. "But don't you want to discuss this further?"

Orion kissed him on the lips, before saying, "Not now. It's me who has to think about things and set things straight in my mind."

"I'm not pressuring you to bond," replied Lezander sternly. "If you don't want to, then you don't need to set things straight in your mind, as you put it."

Orion smiled at him. "It's because I want it, that I need to straight things out. You deserve that I come to you, completely sure and giving myself to become your mate. As you said, there's no turning back after bonding. And as much as I want it, and would like to do it right now, I acknowledge that I need to work on some things before I'm ready. But I know that it will happen, I know that we will bond. Because it's what I truly want."

"Very well," retorted Lezander quietly. Then he closed his eyes, scrunched them in concentration, and started muttering under his breath in Romanian.

After a few long minutes, he snapped his eyes open, and said with a grin, "It's done. You have thirty seconds."

"Thanks," retorted Orion with a smile. He gave Lezander a short kiss and activated the portkey with his wand.

* * *

As soon as Orion's feet touched the hard marble floor of Malfoy Manor's foyer, he saw Draco striding towards the dinning room, who halted in surprise when he saw him. 

"Merlin, Orion, you took ages!" said Draco, moving towards him. "We're about to have supper! Where have you been? And where are the presents?"

Orion smirked at him, and patted his rucksack. "In here, and no, you can't see them. You'll have to wait, like the good little boy you are, until Christmas day. Besides, you and your parents are impossible to shop for, you already have everything! My brains almost fried, thinking about what I could get you!"

Draco snorted. "Good little boy, my broomstick! We're dealing with a Malfoy here." Then he turned smug, and added, "And of course that I already have everything, it comes with the name. But I do hope you've gotten me something I'll like!"

"You'll have to wait and see," replied Orion in a sing-song.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go to have supper."

"I'll pass, thank you," replied Orion. "I'm dead on my feet from running around Diagon Alley trying to find a present for you. Next time, I'll just send a house-elf, and spare me the trouble." He gave Draco a smirk, and added sarcastically, "Probably Dobby, I know how much he likes you. I'll give him free reign to choose whatever he likes. He'll probably buy you and Lucius socks, just to give you a hint about what he wants for himself. Poor, subjugated, little thing."

Draco scoffed. "Poor thing, you say? A weirder elf I haven't seen. Really, I don't know where he gets his ideas or attitude from. I would just give him clothes to spare me a headache."

"Wouldn't hurt to treat him better, Drakey-poo," said Orion, with a smirk, as he strode away from him. "You never know what his independent mind might come up with. I would cast spells on my food, just to check if he hasn't spit on them!"

Orion saw Draco pale, and chuckled as he strode towards his room.

When he entered, he quickly warded his door, cast silencing spells around his room, and sat on his bed with the rucksack. Orion immediately took out the glass sphere and gazed at the ring inside.

He placed the Phoenix wand in his trunk, got the Death and Life wand from his nightstand, and started casting spell after spell on it; trying to identify the parselspell cast on the ring.

The glass was such that it allowed spells to go through it, while containing the magic of the artifact, inside; allowing the curse breaker to experiment, without subjecting him to the harmful curses which ancient magical artifacts usually had on them.

After fruitless thirty minutes, Orion tiredly laid on his bed, turning the sphere in his hand, while he looked at it pensively.

It was clear to him now, that it was a parselspell of Voldemort's own invention. He wearily sighed. He knew who was the only one who could help him with this.

It had almost been three months, but he had no choice. Orion went to his trunk, and after bringing down the wards, he clutched the locket in his hand. He returned to his bed and sat on it, locket in one hand, sphere in the other.

With a flick of his finger, he opened the locket.

"Hello, Tom," Orion said quietly.

Tom shot him a cold glare, and snarled, "What do you want?"

"Why would I want anything?"

Tom nastily snorted. "You abandoned me for months, saying we were done, and now, you suddenly had an urge to have an amicable chat with me? Inquire how I'm doing, perhaps? I don't think so! You want something from me, so spit it out!"

"It isn't like that. I wanted to talk to you before," replied Orion, "and I wanted to know how you were doing. It's just that…"

"What?" spat Tom furiously. "It's what? Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you even care about how I was doing?"

"Because it would just make things harder for both of us!" retorted Orion heatedly. "You think it has only been difficult for you?!"

Tom glared at him. "Of course it has, I'm stuck here! You're out there, living your life, without me, without even thinking about me! What do you think I have to do all day but think about our last discussion? Do you think there's anything else for me to do in this bloody locket!"

"Hey!" snapped Orion. "That's not my fault! You put yourself in the bloody locket! Should have thought about your soul pieces before making a Horcrux, shouldn't you? If you get bored, then blame yourself for doing this to you!"

"That's beside the point, it's worth it!" snarled Tom. "I'm not complaining about being stuck here, but about you not opening me anymore!"

"That's also your bloody fault!" said Orion heatedly. "What did you expect me to do after what Voldemort did to me?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO HE'S HURTING!" roared Tom angrily.

"That doesn't matter," spat Orion. "He's doing it anyway! He used my mum's death to torment me, he used our mental link to cause me pain. It just proves what a bastard he is!"

Tom snarled, "And what would you do to someone who you thought was an enemy? What would you do to the wizard who killed you and made you live, for almost two decades, in a kind of limbo? Without a body, struggling to get back to life? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE, ORION? EMBRACED YOUR ENEMY WITH OPEN ARMS?"

"No!" hissed Orion angrily. "But I wouldn't have made Horcruxes in the first place. If he got stuck in a limbo instead of dying, it's his own fault!"

Tom retorted in a cruel, harsh mock, "Right, because Orion Black is the epitome of all what's good, noble, and worthy, right? Because you would never taint yourself with magic so dark? Because you love all wizards, all species, all creatures? You're the Savior of the wizarding world, of course you wouldn't do those things! Of course you wouldn't care about being indestructible or immortal. You're just so good and selfless! You would just die, like a good little light wizard, instead of assuring that you accomplished your life-time goals!"

"Fuck you, Tom!" replied Orion heatedly. "I'm not saying I'm good or perfect. I'm just saying that-"

"Wouldn't you have done what I did?" snarled Tom fiercely. "If the fate of the dark wizards and the survival of dark magic rested on your shoulders, and you knew that it would take years for you to accomplish your goals, to insure that the dark bloodlines continued, stronger than before, and that the Dark Arts became legal again in all countries; and knowing that you would be opposed by all light wizards, and would be greatly outnumbered and always hunted down for what you wanted to accomplish; wouldn't you have done something to assure that you remained alive, long enough, to see it done? Long enough to see the dark wizards taking their place in the world and the dark magic getting stronger? Wouldn't you have done something to yourself? Even if it meant staggering amounts of pain, becoming the most hated wizard in the world, constantly fighting and putting your life on the line, even if you destroyed the very integrity of your soul, WOULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING ANYWAY?"

Orion gaped at him. When his mind wrapped around everything that Tom had told him, he said quietly, "Is that how you see it? Why you truly made Horcruxes, because you feel it's your sole responsibility to insure the survival of dark magic and our bloodlines?"

Tom snapped at him, "Don't you go hero-worshipping me, now! I did it both for myself and for our kind!"

Orion laughed, he laughed so hard that tears sprung from his eyes. He knew that he was also airing his tenseness and slight hysteria this way, but he didn't care, it felt so good.

He finally said, "I would never see you as a selfless hero, Tom. Nor worship you." He chuckled and added, "It would be like worshiping the Devil."

Tom smirked at him, "Apt comparison, if he existed. Though I doubt he would be as powerful as me."

Orion rolled his eyes, but then turned serious, and said quietly, "I thought that perhaps your goals had been your reason. But I didn't know you felt about it so strongly or that you thought that the burden was solely yours, Tom." He pierced Tom with his eyes and continued, "Because it's not."

Tom snorted. "Right, who else was there? Who else was powerful enough to defend our kind and our magic? To end the repression against us?"

"No one," replied Orion. He snapped his eyes to Tom. "There was no one before, but there's someone now, Tom. You know that I aim for the same things and also feel it my duty."

"Yes," retorted Tom harshly. "But you don't anymore, do you? Or at least, you don't care for it enough. If you truly did, if you truly wanted to help our kind, then you would fight alongside Voldemort, not against him! The only way for the Dark to succeed is by having both of us together!"

"I can do it alone," interjected Orion.

"Not without getting killed!" snapped Tom heatedly. "Not without the support of the Death Eaters and Voldemort! Union within the Dark side is a prerequisite to win the war! Divide and conquer, as the saying goes. If you split the Dark in two sides, yours and Voldemort's, you'll be aiding the Light side!"

"I don't want to discuss this right now," said Orion tiredly.

Tom snapped, "Well, it must be discussed at some point! You're behaving like a foolish, spoiled, little boy, Orion; who doesn't get his way, so he kicks and screams, and threatens to go his own way."

Orion glared at Tom. "You know it isn't like that. If Voldemort treated me-"

"Treated you like an equal?" snarled Tom. "How could he if you don't give him the chance?! By offering to make you his consort-"

"He didn't offer! He's forcing me!" interrupted Orion angrily.

"He offered once and you refused," spat Tom. "So, knowing your obstinacy, he did what needed to be done. My point is that he could treat you equally. There are consorts that are the equal to those they- "

"Yes," cut in Orion harshly, "but a consort also bears an heir! I want to be his equal but not his fuck buddy!"

Tom arched an eyebrow in disbelief and gave him a knowingly smirk.

"Go to hell, Tom," snapped Orion irritably. "I don't want to discuss Voldemort, or if he would or wouldn't treat me equally. Or if you believe that I want him to fuck me or not! I don't want to think about him at all!"

Tom smirked in amusement. Orion shot him a glare, huffed moodily, and finally brought the sphere in front of Tom.

"This is what I want to talk about."

Tom widened his eyes, and then said breathlessly, "You found it!"

Orion smirked at him. "Oh, yes I did. And you owe me a huge favor, Tommy boy."

Tom snapped his eyes to him, and snorted. "If you believe I owe you a favor, after it's you who wanted to find my Horcruxes, for some nefarious reason of your own, I'm sure, then-"

"Dumbledore was there," interrupted Orion, with a smug smirk. "And he would have gotten it if it wasn't for me. Do you imagine what our dear Dumbledore would have done with it?" He teasingly moved the sphere, to one side and the other, in front of Tom. "How would you have liked to have a piece of soul less, hmm, Tom?"

"He was there?" said Tom sharply.

"That's right. And.I.saved.your.soul," retorted Orion, smirking at him. "Seems to me, that I've saved your ass on this occasion. Or better said, I saved Voldemort's ass, since he's the one with the master soul."

Tom looked completely unconcerned and smirked. "Fine, if you like to think yourself as my Savior, I won't deprive you of the warm fuzzy feelings."

Orion scoffed. "No, no, Tommy. It doesn't work that way. I helped you, so now you'll help me."

"Stop calling me Tommy!" snapped Tom. " 'Tom' is bad enough, no need to worsen it!"

Orion arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with 'Tom'?"

"Muggle name," spat Tom.

"Yeah, so what?" retorted Orion. "If I hadn't discovered that I was a Black, I would have probably lived my whole life answering to the name of 'Harry'. I think that's worse than 'Tom'. I like 'Tom'."

Tom smirked. "Well, 'Harry' is awful as well, but at least it means 'powerful', even for the muggles."

"Hmm," retorted Orion, "you're right about that. But it's an ugly name, anyway. Too common."

"Exactly my point."

"You know, Voldemort, at first, told me to call him Marvolo," said Orion.

"I like that better," said Tom with a sigh. "At least it's a wizarding name."

"Yeah," replied Orion, "but I couldn't see you as anything else but 'Tom', so you'll have to put up with it."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Fine, call me whatever you like. Now, you said Dumbledore was there?"

"Yep," said Orion. "There's no doubt that Dumbledore is certain that you have at least one Horcrux. Probably because of what Slughorn told him years ago, because he has no concrete evidence. He never saw your diary, he couldn't get his hands on the ring, and you're with me. But, on the other hand, he knows that Voldemort's oldest soul survived somehow. So that's clue enough for him to have his suspicions."

Then he proceeded to tell Tom what had happened with Dumbledore and what had been said.

Tom frowned. "So he doesn't suspect you?"

"I don't think so," replied Orion. "I used a glamour and left before it faded. I used muggle clothes, spoke with a cockney accent, only cast light spells, and didn't use my dark magic. He obviously knows I'm a wizard, but I can't see any way in which he might know that it was me."

'Though', Orion thought to himself worriedly, 'Dumbledore might have taken notice of the Phoenix wand.' Had Ollivander shown it to Dumbledore before he had stolen it? Would Dumbledore recognize it? He had completely obliviated Ollivander, so Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to see him bonding with the wand. But Ollivander must have certainly discovered that it was missing, and he could have told Dumbledore. But would Dumbledore suspect that it had been stolen by Harry Potter? Would that give Dumbledore the hope that Harry Potter was indeed alive?

Orion sighed fretfully. Well, even if Dumbledore suspected that Harry Potter was alive, he had no way of knowing that it was him. No one knew he had the Phoenix wand except Lezander.

Tom said with relief, "I don't see how Dumbledore could suspect you, either. That's good. But it will only mean that he'll be monitoring everyone more closely and probably start looking for another Horcrux." He snapped his eyes to Orion and added, "You must find the cup, I don't know if it's safe."

"I will eventually," said Orion with a tired sigh. "But first, I want you to help me with this one."

Tom arched an eyebrow. "Help you with what?"

"Come on, Tom!" retorted Orion exasperatedly. "If I can feel the parselspell on it, then you can as well. What is it?"

Tom smirked at him. "It's a spell that I created. I'm glad to see you were cautious enough to sense the spell before stupidly grabbing the ring."

"Yes," snapped Orion, "and it wasn't thanks to you. You could have let me know!"

"I didn't know which spell I had cast on the Horcrux to protect it, did I?" retorted Tom heatedly. "Voldemort did it, I was inside the locket by that time, remember?"

Orion huffed. "Yeah, well, at least you invented the spell before going into the locket. Now, what is it? What does it do?"

"Rots your whole body, starting from the point of contact, and eventually kills you. Extremely painful, of course," replied Tom with a self-satisfied smirk.

"How do I break the spell?"

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "The Horcrux is quite safe inside that glass thing you made. You don't need to break the spell."

"I do!" retorted Orion impatiently. "I need to be able to touch it!"

"Why? What are you going to do with the ring?"

"None of your business," snapped Orion.

"It is when it's my Horcrux we're talking about!"

"You owe me a favor, Tom," said Orion sharply. "I saved this thing from Dumbledore."

Tom arched an eyebrow and smirked at him. "I don't believe that life debts are created in case of saving a little piece of soul, Orion."

"I know they don't," spat Orion. "There mustn't even be a precedent for it. I suppose that saving a complete soul should be needed. But you owe me a favor nonetheless!"

"Are to trying to pull a string on my sense of morality?" said Tom with an amused quirk of his lips. "Because I can spare you the trouble and tell you that it doesn't work with me."

Orion rolled his eyes. "Stop playing with me. Will you help me or not?"

"Will you tell me why you want to be able to touch the ring?"

"It has nothing to do with it being your Horcrux, Tom!" retorted Orion impatiently. "Stop being so paranoid! But I won't tell you why, it's my own business."

"You would be paranoid as well if it was your own piece of soul in there!" snapped Tom. Then he smirked at him, and added, "I'll only tell you the counter-spell if you give me a wizard's oath that you won't destroy the Horcrux."

Orion gaped at him. There was no way he was going to take a wizard's oath saying that! He wanted the Horcrux as a bargaining chip against Voldemort. If he couldn't even destroy it, then it was useless against Voldemort. Damn it! But Tom wouldn't help him otherwise. He could see the determination in Tom's eyes. And well, it was understandable, Tom was no fool. So, now, he either made the oath and finally had the Resurrection Stone in his hand, or refuse, and just have an untouchable ring which he couldn't use.

Perhaps he could create the counter-spell himself, he was very good at Dark Spell Creation. But it would take him months, perhaps a year or more. Orion frowned in thought. On the other hand, would it be wise to destroy the Horcrux? What would happen to the ring if he did that? Would the Stone crack and lose some of its powers? Or would it endure the assault? Orion sighed and shook his head. He couldn't chance it.

Orion frowned in thought once more. Damn it! If he couldn't destroy the Horcrux, then the soul would remain in the Stone. And he remembered Roman saying that wards had to be carefully created so that their magic didn't mingle with the magic of the artifact, affecting it and changing its properties. Didn't the same apply with a piece of soul and a Hallow? The soul could be affecting the Hallow. Especially a soul infused with some of Voldemort's magic, as he suspected it to be. As Tom's soul was. He knew that Voldemort must have done some rituals to give his soul pieces part of his magic, enabling them to use some magic and get a body of their own. Just like the diary and Tom's locket.

So he couldn't destroy the Horcrux, probably couldn't use the Stone without removing the soul –Merlin knew how it affected it-, and he couldn't even touch it without breaking the parselspell… And he didn't know how to safely transfer a piece of soul from a Horcrux to another object… Slytherin's journals didn't mention it, not even the scarce chapters he had read in Sylvester's book…

Orion sighed. Well, he couldn't destroy the Horcrux anyway, so he might as well save some time and give Tom his bloody oath.

Orion snapped his eyes to Tom and bit out, "Alright."

Tom widely smirked at him. "Good choice, Orion."

"Yeah, yeah," retorted Orion moodily. "But you'll have to give me an oath as well, saying that you'll give me the counter-spell."

Tom gave him an innocent look. "Don't you trust me?"

Orion snorted with amusement. "Not one bit. And if pulling at your morality strings doesn't work with you, then giving me doe-like eyes doesn't work with me. I know you too well to fall for that!"

"Indeed," replied Tom, giving him a charming smile. "We know each other extremely well. No one knows about you as much as I do, and no one knows about me as much as you. What a perfect couple we make, don't you think? Despite everything we know about the other, we still care for each other, more than for anyone else, I dare say."

Orion chuckled. "Your charming ways doesn't work with me either. Well, most of times, at least. But I do prefer you charming _and honest_, rather than snappish and moody."

"Same here," silkily purred Tom, "and additionally, I prefer you lighthearted, playful, and… _mine._"

Orion rolled his eyes and muttered, "You never change."

"No need to change perfection," replied Tom with an arrogant smirk.

Orion snorted. "Don't know how you can say that with a straight face. But anyway, let's get on with it. At the same time, alright?"

"Deal."

Orion pierced Tom with his eyes, and started, "I, Orion Sirius Black, swear by the power of my magic…"

"I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear by the power of my magic, to give Orion Sirius Black…"

"… to never destroy the Gaunt ring Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"… the counter-spell to break the parselspell on the Gaunt ring Horcrux."

Orion felt the pull from his inner magical core, as a white light encompassed both the locket and him, to then subside in a flash, his inner core settling back.

Orion smirked at Tom. "Give."

"_Effrego maledictio puter mortisss_," hissed Tom calmly.

Orion arched an eyebrow. "That's complex."

Tom smugly smirked at him. "It is. And if you are going to do it, I want to see."

"Ok," replied Orion, as he placed the sphere on the middle of his bed, placing his rucksack on the floor, and clutching the locket so that Tom could see the sphere.

He aimed his wand to the sphere, and excitedly hissed, "_Effrego maledictio puter mortisss!"_

In that instant, a dark green beam shot from his wand and struck the glass sphere, going through it, and into the ring.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting explosion of powerful dark green magic, and shattered pieces of glass shot everywhere, while everything in the room rattled and shook at the violent force that blasted from the middle of the bed.

"Crap!" cried Orion, as he threw himself on the floor, the locket under his body, and his arms over his head.

Orion breathed hitched pants, heart pumping fast, as the shards of glass settled on the floor, on his back, on the furniture, everywhere.

After a few moments, he shakily stood up, shards falling from his shirt's back. He clutched the locket, and looked at the disaster zone.

His bed seemed to have been pulverized by a canon ball, and there, in the middle of what little remained of his bed, was the ring, innocently sitting among the carbonized dust of what had once been his mattress; sphere-less.

"You could have told me that was going to happen!" snapped Orion at Tom, making him see what had become of his bed. "How on earth am I going to explain this?!"

"I didn't know it would react like that!" retorted Tom heatedly. "I never cast the counter-spell at an object contained in a glass sphere before! It should have crossed your mind that the sphere would break!"

"Merlin's knickers, look at my poor bed, Tom!" said Orion frantically. "Where am I supposed to sleep now? I can't tell the Malfoys that I destroyed my own bed! They'll think I'm going barmy!"

Tom snorted. "They'll find out eventually. Just make up some excuse." Then he smirked devilishly. "You could always ask Voldemort to give you a room in his manor. I'm certain he'll be happy to have you around, especially during cold, winter nights."

"Oh, stuff it, Tom!" snapped Orion moodily. He pointed his wand at the glass shards. "Evanesco vas!"

The glass shards instantly disappeared and Orion huffed.

"Right. Now, let's see if your bloody, life-threatening, counter-spell worked."

He stretched out a hand to touch the ring, when Tom cried, "Wait!"

Orion shot him an impatient glance. "What now?"

"First cast: _Revelio mortisss malediction_, just in case!"

Orion sighed, "Fine."

He aimed his wand at the ring and hissed, "_Revelio mortisss malediction!"_

Nothing happened, and Tom said smugly, "Go ahead, the parselspell is gone."

"You weren't sure that the counter-spell would work?!" snapped Orion at him.

Tom replied heatedly, "Voldemort could have added something else. How was I to know?"

"And you wouldn't have been obligated to tell the counter-spells of the other spells if that had been the case, would you?" bit out Orion angrily. "You only mentioned ONE counter-spell when you gave me your oath! You said everything in singular form!"

Tom smirked at him. "You only asked for one counter-spell."

"Devious bastard!"

Tom arched an eyebrow and retorted unabashedly, "As if you didn't know that already."

Orion huffed. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Please do," said Tom with a teasing smile.

"You're impossible," snapped Orion. "Can I touch it now?"

"Yes."

He was about to wrap his fingers around the ring, when he heard a popping noise behind his back. Orion immediately shut the locket and chucked it inside his trouser's pocket, before swirling around.

"What happened, Master Orion, sir?" said Dobby frantically, as his large eyes looked around the room, and his ears bobbed left and right.

"Er- had a little accident, practicing some spell, Dobby," retorted Orion. "And don't call me 'master', I'm not a Malfoy."

"But Master and Mistress Malfoy is your guardians, Master Orion, sir," said Dobby scandalized. "I must say 'Master', Master Orion. You is family."

Orion sighed and tiredly rubbed his forehead. "Fine, Dobby, do as you like." He shot the elf a glance and said entreatingly, "Say, could we keep what happened to my bed between ourselves?"

Dobby started to rock his body and clutch his hands fretfully. He spoke as if it cost him great effort. "Would like to help Master Orion, you is nice to me. But I have to tell Mistress. She isn't nice." Then he gasped and wailed, "Oh, bad, Dobby, bad Dobby! Must iron hands!"

Orion muttered under his breath, as he clutched Dobby's shoulders, "Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

He looked at Dobby in the eyes and said to him, "I am your master and I tell you to not iron your hands, alright?"

"Thank you, Master Orion, sir," said Dobby adoringly.

"You're welcome."

Orion hastily grabbed the ring, dismissing the stirring and jolt of power he felt, and pocketed it. He turned to Dobby and said, "Can you get rid of this and bring me another bed?"

"Yes, Master Orion," retorted Dobby happily. "I bring best bed from best guest room."

With a snap of Dobby's fingers, the destroyed bed disappeared.

"Oh, and tell Narcissa that I cast a dark spell that got misdirected, that's how the bed was destroyed."

"Master Orion shouldn't cast dark spells," said Dobby sternly, "Dark spells are bad, Master Orion is good." Then he cried frantically, "Oh, forgive Dobby. Bad elf, bad elf! Not tell Master what to do! Must bang my head!"

"Dobby!" snapped Orion. "I give you permission to tell me whatever you like without punishing yourself!"

Dobby looked at him with tearful, happy eyes. "Thank you Master Orion!" Then he added, "Master Orion shouldn't do dark spells."

"Well, I'm a dark wizard, Dobby," said Orion. "That's what I do."

"Dark wizards can turn to good light wizards, Master Orion, sir," insisted Dobby.

Orion smirked at him. "But I don't want to."

Dobby muttered discontently before popping away. In a few minutes, he returned with a bed, and Orion quickly thanked him and sent him his way.

Orion plopped on his new bed and took the locket out.

"What happened?" said Tom, as soon as Orion opened the locket.

"House-elf," retorted Orion. "I got a new bed already."

"See that it wasn't so hard," said Tom.

"Yeah, that's if Narcissa and Lucius don't get curious about the spell I was 'practicing'," replied Orion drily.

"Just say it was 'Bombarda'."

"Why would I practice a spell that I've managed to cast without a hitch for years? And then miss, and hit my own bed?" retorted Orion with a snort. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll just say that I was in the mood to destroy my own possessions, to relieve stress. Too bad if they don't believe it, they would never come close to the truth with what they might suspect, anyway."

He quickly withdrew the ring from his pocket and stared at it, his fingers tightly wrapped around the Stone, and feeling the pulsing magic underneath his fingertips. Orion gasped and closed his eyes, as he felt a strong pull from the Stone to his inner core dark magic. Merlin, it was much more intense than before! And so enticing… so powerful… He could feel his dark magic violently swirling inside of him, in agitation and anhelation, rushing through his arm, to his hand, his fingers, and then to the Stone, as if it was trying to make some sort of connection.

His dark magic pushed into the Stone, with a volition of its own, but then it stopped, as if encountering a block. It tried again, and again, repeatedly; Orion giving in to what his magic wanted to do, to what he himself wanted to do. Thick beads of sweat broke on his forehead, and he started shaking. His magic became wilder, more frantic and desperate. Then, Orion felt a foreign pulsing in the Stone, and a weird stirring inside of him...

The next moment, he felt an intense spurt of his dark magic rushing from his core and travelling towards the Stone, insisting, not giving up. He could hear someone calling his name, but Orion continued. His dark magic rammed into the Stone, as if wanting to claim what was his, but time and again, there was a block. It started to hurt, so much pain, as his magic frantically clashed into something that didn't allow it passage.

Orion dropped the ring with a cry, and opened his eyes, panting heavily and in pain. He rubbed his forehead. He knew what it had been, his suspicions had been correct.

"Orion!" said Tom in alarm. "What the hell is happening? What did you do?"

Orion snapped his eyes to him. "What do you mean?"

"The ring was glowing black! And it went along your hand, arm, and torso!"

"Tell me something, Tom," snapped Orion. "Why can I feel your Horcruxes?"

Tom paled. "Feel? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the weird stirring I feel when I'm near Voldemort, and the stir that I just felt with the ring!"

Tom frowned. "You felt it with the ring?"

"Yes," snarled Orion. "I want to know what it is. You're the one who told me that I shouldn't get too close to Voldemort because if not he'll realize I'm Harry Potter. Well, he hasn't realized it yet. I don't know if he feels a stir or not, maybe he does, but it never crosses his mind that I'm Harry Potter. Either way, tell me once and for all what it is!"

Tom arched an eyebrow and smirked at him. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know!" replied Orion desperately. "I already dismissed a possibility. Thank Merlin it wasn't that! But I'm clueless beyond that."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him. "What possibility did you dismiss?"

"That I myself am a Horcrux, of course! Ridiculous, I know!" said Orion in agitation. "But I just had to make sure."

Tom's eyes glinted with knowingly amusement, before he quickly concealed it, and said pensively, "Well, if you have already discarded that possibility, which is quite preposterous, then I don't know what it could be."

Orion snapped his eyes to Tom, piercing him, and he bit out, "Oh, you know, Tom, I know you do. The stirring is caused by the link, the same link that makes me feel what Voldemort feels sometimes, and which allowed me to see through his eyes and N-"

"And what?" said Tom, narrowing his eyes at Orion.

"And nothing! I want to know what this bloody link is!" snarled Orion.

Tom arched an eyebrow and said calmly, "How should I know? That link you have is unprecedented in the wizarding world. I don't hold all the answers to the mysteries of magic, Orion; I almost do, but not quite."

"For Merlin's sake, Tom!" said Orion impatiently. "You know! Just tell me!"

"And will you tell me why you want this ring so badly? Will you explain to me what just happened between you and it?" snapped Tom.

"No," growled Orion. "I can't tell you."

"Then, we're at a stalemate," said Tom with a smirk. "As it has happened before, when we each kept our dirty little secrets. I thought my secrets were more juicy, but now I see that I was mistaken. When you're ready to swap information, let me know."

"Fine," snapped Orion moodily. "Thanks for nothing."

"Likewise," retorted Tom with a smirk.

"You're exasperating!" said Orion. "If I had known you would cause me so much trouble, I would have left you alone, in Regulus' room, without ever opening you!"

Tom charmingly smiled at him. "Come, come, Orion. I make your life exciting to be lived. Just imagine how boring it would be without me."

"And without Voldemort!" interjected Orion. "It would be peachy!"

"Would it, Orion?" silkily purred Tom, with a glint in his dark blue eyes. "Who would elicit such heated and passionate responses from you if I wasn't around? Who would be tempting you with a place by his side, offering power, status, and belonging? Who would desire to make you completely his? To posses you in every way, giving you as much in return? Hmm, Orion?"

Orion squirmed uncomfortably but finally said, "There's one other that offers me that, and who I trust to give me as much as he takes, as you put it."

"The vampire will never be able to give you what I can!" furiously snarled Tom.

Orion smirked at him. "How little you know, Tom."

Tom narrowed his eyes at him and hissed dangerously, "You aren't planning on doing anything stupid, are you, Orion?"

Orion's smirk widened as he assumed a mock innocent expression. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Orion," hissed Tom fiercely, "you better not even dare to do what I'm imagining! You're not for that pathetic, filthy, half-breed!"

Orion growled furiously, "Don't call him that! He's ten times better for me than you could ever be!"

"YOU WILL NOT BOND WITH HIM!" bellowed Tom insanely.

Orion roared back at him, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! OR WHO TO MATE WITH! I will act according to my own happiness, with no consideration towards you, or anyone so wholly unrelated to me!"

"YOU'RE MINE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ABSOLUTELY AND COMPLETELY YOU BELONG TO ME!" yelled Tom, irately. "You want to know? Fine! I'll tell you so that you finally acknowledge it! You are my -"

"Shoved it, Tom!" interjected Orion furiously. "Nothing you can ever tell me will make me think that I'm yours! People aren't possessions, Tom!"

"You fool!" spat Tom angrily, "You're my- "

In that instant, Orion snapped the locket shut, and furiously tossed it into his trunk. Fucking jerk! Orion kicked his bed, then winced. I'm an idiot! He angrily ruffled his hair. Why didn't Tom drop his ridiculous possessive thoughts? Oh, screw Tom! There are much more important things!

Orion warily looked at the ring and sighed. He emptied the small box with the cufflinks, and quickly placed the ring inside, and closed it. He warded the box with heavy spells, including blood and parsel spells. Finally, he left it inside his trunk, heavily warding it as well.

He took Sylvester's book, plopped on the armchair in front on his desk, tiredly rubbed his eyes, and checked the time. Eleven in the evening already. Orion sighed, rubbed his eyes once more, and started reading Sylvester's book. He would need to finish it as soon as possible, to have a clue of how to move the soul piece from its Stone-Horcrux into another receptacle.

The hours slowly ticked by, and at last, Orion dropped asleep, exhausted, on top of the book; still having found nothing that could help him return the Stone to its original state, to use it to save his father.


	35. Snape & Bonding

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to everyone for telling me the possible websites, and for your reviews, of course!

And don't berate me for the fluff in this chapter! It won't kill you for one chapter, and I like it, once in a while, mind you. –grins-

**Important:** The link where I'm putting the fic is the homepage at my author's profile on FFnet . Or if you can see this, it's this one: http// groups. yahoo. com/ group/ FirePhoenix8/ (It's a Yahoo group, but membership doesn't require approval, so it's easy to access).

For those who don't like Yahoo groups, I also started posting it on foreverfandom, same title, author: gabyps. Though, in the Yahoo Group I'll be uploading some images that will come in handy for future chapters, and the chapters will be in PDF format, for those who prefer that.

Also, I started posting on hp fandom (yes, that was me, Saigo –laughs- thanks for keeping watch anyway, I appreciate it!). My author's name there is gabyps, but same story title.

I'll be posting slowly on these three places, since I'm editing all chapters before posting them there.

**Enjoy and review, ****my dears!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Orion spent the following days barely sleeping and spending every waking hour finishing Sylvester's book, and plundering the Malfoy library. At every turn, in Sylvester's book, he was encountered with 'A Necromancer might know more about this', 'Secret Necromancer knowledge not made public', or 'Corelus Pommel's unique books are rumored to have this information', every time Sylvester speculated about things that could perhaps be done with a piece of soul or a complete one.

Who the hell was Corelus Pommel? Orion remembered seeing the wizard's name, for the first time, when he had read the chapter about Sylvester's experiments in making an animal and human Horcrux. Pommel was mentioned in the technical part he had skimmed through. But besides that, the wizard's name was mentioned without giving more information about him.

Orion had ravished Malfoy library and hadn't found a word about him, either. At least, the Malfoys had given him wide berth, after he had snapped at them saying that he was studying for his WITs. Draco had looked at him as if he was slowly losing his marbles, Narcissa with light blue worried eyes, and Lucius satisfied that he was so dedicated to his studies, shooting Draco a cold glance that clearly conveyed that he should be doing the same.

He received and gave his Christmas presents absentmindedly. Only smiling when he saw that Lezander had given him five sets of vampire fighting clothes; each very stylish, impressive, and comfortable.

On the fourth day of holidays, early in the morning, Orion flooed to Black Manor. He spent the whole morning, and part of the afternoon, researching in the library for Corelus Pommel and anything that could help him with the Horcrux.

Around ten to four in the evening, already exhausted and extremely disappointed for not having found anything, and with the wizard he had invited about to portkey in, Orion dropped on his father's chair, behind the large desk, and asked a house-elf for a glass of firewhiskey.

He gulped it down in one shot, and sat there, waiting for Snape, as his mind swirled with thoughts.

One thing which had crossed his mind, was that if he managed to move the piece of soul from the Horcrux to another object, he wouldn't be constrained by the oath he had made. Indeed, in his oath, he had specified that he wouldn't destroy the Gaunt ring Horcrux, saying nothing about other objects. At least, he had the comfort of knowing that he had been just as devious with the oath as Tom had been.

So he could still use that little piece of soul against Voldemort. He had thought about using the ring as it was, as a bargaining chip against Voldemort. But the truth was, that if he wasn't truly prepared to destroy the Horcrux, Voldemort could easily discover his bluff. On the other hand, he didn't want to use the ring as a bargaining chip because it was also a Hallow. Voldemort could take it from him; he couldn't chance it.

Orion sighed wearily. But at the rate he was going, he didn't know when he would find a way to transfer the piece of soul. Or when he would be able to use the Stone to help his father.

Suddenly, he heard a pop and snapped his head up.

Snape was there, looking around the room with a disdainful curl of his lips.

Orion got up from his chair, and said quietly, "I'm glad you came. It's nice to see you."

"I assure you, the pleasure is all yours," sneered Snape. "Do you think I have nothing better to do, during my brief break from those dunderheads, but come to your mutt's manor to put up with your insufferable presence?"

"Don't call my father a mutt!" snarled Orion. "Whatever you might think about him, you'll respect him in my presence, as I respect you."

"Respect me?" spat Snape furiously, taking a threatening step towards him. "When you forced into my mind a compulsion web, and now, make me run to you whenever you bid?!"

"You know I cast the web to protect myself, and I called you because we have things to discuss," replied Orion calmly, as he took a seat on a plush armchair. He waved a hand at the couch in front of him. "Please, take a seat."

Snape remained standing, looking at him with an expression full of loath and disdain.

Orion arched an eyebrow and rested his back on the armchair. "Come, Snape, are we never going to get along?"

"Not when you forced me to take the blasted portkey and come here!" snarled Snape.

"You could have refused," retorted Orion pointedly.

"And have you tell the Dark Lord that I'm a spy for Dumbledore?" hissed Snape irately.

"You had a choice, each with its own set of consequences, and you chose the lesser of two evils. I don't see that as forcing you to do anything," replied Orion calmly.

"Arrogant, presumptuous brat!" spat Snape. "Just like your disgusting fath-"

"I want you to invade my mind," interrupted Orion sharply.

Snape's obsidian eyes snapped to his and he curled his lips maliciously. "It will be my pleasure."

Snape instantly raised his wand, and snarled with relish, _"_Legilimens!"

Orion's body snapped back against the backrest with the staggering brutality of the attack, but he kept his memories tightly locked up and his mind empty. Their gazes were locked, and he felt Snape fiercely pushing, trying to break his barriers and reach the memories.

'Not my memories,' hissed Orion in his mind, boring his eyes into Snape's. 'You won't be able to unlock them. I want you to search for anything unusual in my mind.'

But Snape didn't obey him, he kept ramming and pounding against his Occlumency barriers.

Orion violently pushed him away from that part of his mind, and saw Snape stumbling a few steps backwards.

"Not my memories, I said!" snapped Orion aloud. "Check for anything strange!"

Snape intensified the invasion but, this time, he fiercely searched around Orion's mind, painfully prodding and clawing.

Suddenly, the force in his mind withdrew, and Snape looked at him intently.

"You have a mind connection with someone."

Orion nodded. "I thought you would find it. I can't myself, maybe because I'm not as experienced as you are with Occlumency and Legilimency." He bored his eyes into Snape's, and added quietly, "That's how I saw your memories about my mother and knew that you had told the Dark Lord something about a prophecy. It's a connection with the Dark Lord. I saw what he did, when he legilimized you, years ago."

Snape briskly sat on the couch, his black robes swirling to a side, and then narrowed his eyes at him. "You have a connection with the Dark Lord and, yet, you're talking with me? You're placing me in danger!"

Orion snorted. "You couldn't see my memories, could you? The Dark Lord can't either. I master Occlumency enough to prevent that."

"Does he know about the connection?" hissed Snape.

"Yes," said Orion calmly. "I could see through his eyes. I had visions about what he did, but he detected my presence once, and thus, discovered that Harry Potter is alive. But he doesn't know it's me."

"You should try harder and always keep your mind shut!" retorted Snape harshly. His dark, cold eyes narrowed slightly, and he sneered, "But perhaps you actually enjoy having these visions, Black. Maybe they make you feel special – important?"

"No, they don't," hissed Orion, his jaw set and his fingers clenched tightly around his chair's arm. He heaved in a breath and calmed down. "They have been useful in the past. But aren't anymore. He's blocking me. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, do you have any idea of what the mind connection is? How it was formed?"

"No," replied Snape coldly. "I have never seen something like it. I can only assume it's related to your scar."

"Yes, I think so too," said Orion, rubbing his forehead. He snapped his eyes to Snape. "What does the prophecy say?"

"It's none of your business!" snarled Snape.

"It is! I know that the Dark Lord went to kill me because of it!" retorted Orion heatedly. "If you don't tell me, then I'll force it out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try," hissed Snape menacingly, clutching his wand.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, but, suddenly, he frowned. He looked at Snape intently, and said quietly, "You can't tell me, can you? Even if you wanted to, you can't. Dumbledore made you give him an oath that you wouldn't tell anyone about it. It would make sense. It had to be after you told the Dark Lord and then went to Dumbledore. As part of the agreement, Dumbledore made you take an oath, didn't he?"

Snape arched an eyebrow, and then scoffed. "Not an oath, stupid boy, it was an Unbreakable Vow."

Orion clenched his fists in fury. "That fucking, manipulative, old coot!"

Snape's lips curled in sadistic amusement at Orion's predicament.

Orion shot him a glare, and snapped, "You didn't vow to remain loyal to him, did you?"

"I'm not a fool, boy," hissed Snape. "I like to keep my alternatives open."

"Not this time, Snape. The time has come for you to choose. I've given you plenty of time to think about it. So, whom will you side with?"

Snape's nostrils flared. "You have no right to push me into deciding if I'll support Dumbledore or the Dark Lord!"

Orion smirked at him. "Oh, no, you misunderstand me. Those aren't your only alternatives. I know you hate the Dark Lord and I'm certain that you, at least, dislike Dumbledore, but remain with him to get your revenge. So I'm giving you a third choice, which might be more amenable to you." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and said quietly, "Join me."

Snape cocked an eyebrow, then he viciously laughed. "Foolish, insolent, boy! You think you can take on both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord?!"

"Dumbledore, in time, certainly. I have to," retorted Orion calmly. "As for the Dark Lord, it depends on him. I won't kill him if-"

"You must kill him!" interjected Snape sharply. "You have no other choice!"

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "Why not?"

Snape rested his back on the couch, and smirked. "What do you think the Dark Lord will do with you when he discovers that you're Harry Potter, hmm? Give you a pat on the back and say 'Well done for having fooled me all these years, pretending to be my follower, and gaining valuable information about me and my Death Eaters.'?" He laughed nastily, and when he stopped, he added fiercely, "He'll kill you the instant he finds out! He has killed for much less! You've made a fool out of him, in everyone's eyes!"

Orion squirmed uncomfortably on his chair. He knew this already, of course. That's why he had postponed telling Voldemort the truth for so long, because he wasn't certain how Voldemort would react. His hatred for Harry Potter ran deep. And he had rationally decided that he would tell Voldemort after he became his Death Eater or consort. Voldemort wouldn't have as many reasons to kill him then; he hoped. Oh, he had considered to duel Voldemort for his life, but the truth was that he didn't know what the result of that duel would be. They might end up killing each other. Or Voldemort could overpower him; he had never seen the full extent of all his powers. On the other hand, what Tom had said had made him evaluate things more objectively. Killing Voldemort, before the war, would greatly hinder the Dark. And could he really kill Voldemort in cold blood? Did he even want that?

"Not so confident and cocky now, are you?" said Snape snidely, pulling Orion's mind from that particular, difficult question to answer; his feelings warring inside of him.

Snape continued sneeringly, "Not like last time, when you assured me that the Dark Lord wouldn't kill you when he discovered that you are Harry Potter." Then he added in a derisive mock, "Because you are one of his most powerful followers."

Orion glared at him. "You know nothing about Voldemort and me, and how we stand. Whether I kill him or not, it's none of your business. Even if I don't, I'll still oppose him in some matters."

"If you're not willing to kill him," snarled Snape, "then what do I gain from allying myself to an inexperienced, powerless boy like you?"

"You just hit the spot," retorted Orion coldly. "You'd be _allying_ yourself with me. I wouldn't be treating you like a minion, like Voldemort and Dumbledore do. And above all, I'm not powerless."

Snape snorted, and was about to retort acidly, when Orion impatiently interrupted him. "I'm not here to display my powers to you. You lose nothing by becoming my ally. If I die, then you're free to give your loyalty to whomever you wish."

"As if I need your permission for that," snapped Snape. "Rest assured that that's exactly what I'll do. I don't see you lasting very long, with that arrogant attitude of yours!"

"It's not arrogance!" hissed Orion. "I'm more resourceful than you can even imagine. I have bargaining chips against Voldemort, I occasionally see his plans, I know how the Death Eaters operate, and he values me, at present. I'll tell him soon who I am, after summer. And I'll do it in such a way that he won't wish to kill me. Besides all that, I have supporters. They are still young, I grant you that, but they will become powerful adults in a few years, when the war starts. And you're aware that I've seen Remus, you saw me with him the night my father was taken to Azkaban. Remus supports me as well. Not to mention, that I have my own spy on Dumbledore, which you don't need to know about."

"You're not only stupid but naïve as well," snarled Snape. "The Dark Lord values no one! As soon as your usefulness runs short, he'll kill you. And I doubt your persuasive skills will save you from his killing curse, when you tell him who you are. And I don't see what the werewolf has to do with anything!"

Orion smirked at him. "Oh, Remus has a lot to do with it. Don't believe that I'm telling you all this because I trust you. I don't. But the mind web will not allow you to utter a single word about any of this. So I can safely tell you, that the alpha werewolf, which all of you have been desperately looking for, is Remus."

Snape arched an eyebrow in disbelief, and said contemptuously, "That werewolf wouldn't kill a fly, much less become an alpha werewolf."

"Oh, Remus has changed for the better," retorted Orion smugly. "And he has control of all the packs in England, except Greyback's. And I bet he's working on that as well. And I have his support, and with him, all the packs."

Snape turned thoughtful, though his face didn't lose any of its unpleasantness. Finally, he said, "What are you offering, if I ally myself with you?"

"A trade of information, for now," replied Orion. "We can help each other. We both walk a thin line. With my information, I can help you avoid raising the suspicion of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, while you keep your double-spy role. And I'll help you if the Dark Lord accuses you of anything. When the war starts, and I form my own group, you can support us. I know you're not satisfied with your current alternatives, so you can consider me as a neutral point. On the Dark's side but opposing the Dark Lord from time to time; just to make sure he doesn't do anything that harms our chances in the war, or that we dislike. You must see that the Dark Lord is needed for the fight. He's too powerful to waste. I can ask you to help me with minor things, as you can, as well."

"Thinks like what?" said Snape suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Like what you did by looking into my mind," said Orion calmly. "Things which I can't or don't know how to do myself, but which doesn't represent a danger to you."

"Very well, a trade of information, then," said Snape curtly.

"And of support," added Orion sternly.

"Yes," hissed Snape impatiently.

"Good," said Orion with a small smile. "We have to take our oaths, then."

"I'm not taking a wizard's oath!" snarled Snape.

"It's the only way in which we can trust each other enough, to be able to work together!" snapped Orion. "At present, I have an advantage over you with the mind web I cast. So this is for your sake as well. You'll give me more information, and help me more willingly, if you know that I'm also committed to help you."

"Alright," said Snape through gritted teeth.

They started to reach a hand towards the other, to say their oath as they clasped hands, when Orion, suddenly, felt a staggering and all-consuming explosion of rage.

He groaned in pain as he clutched his throbbing forehead. He was so furious, so utterly insane with ire and wrath, that he just wanted to blow everything to pieces and kill everyone in his sight. With great effort, and scrunching his forehead in concentration, Orion forced himself to disentangle Voldemort's emotions from his own. After excruciating minutes of battling with himself, panting for air and sweat breaking on his forehead, Orion slumped against his armchair.

'He knows', thought Orion, as if in a daze. 'Voldemort knows that the Gaunt house has crumbled. He must have seen it from his Manor. And he must have checked if his Horcrux was harmed. So he knows someone stole it.' Orion shook his pounding head, and then smirked. Oh, Dumbledore was in deep trouble now. No doubt that Dumbledore would be Voldemort's first suspect.

"What was that?" snapped Snape. He narrowed his eyes, and said icily, "It was your connection, wasn't it?"

Orion looked at him in surprise, having forgotten that Snape was here. He smirked. "It was. And I'll tell you more about it, and thus, help you, if we take our oaths now."

"Fine, let's get on with it, then," bit out Snape. "I don't have all day."

They quickly clasped hands and carefully said their oaths, each inspecting their words in their mind before saying them; not committing to anything more than they had agreed.

As soon as the magic between them settled, oaths complete, Orion rested on his armchair, satisfied.

"You'll have to leave soon, the Dark Lord will be calling you, I'm certain. But first, I must know something." He showed his ring to Snape, and said, "This is a portkey that the Dark Lord made for me. Can you recognize the spell? Is there any way to deactivate it?"

Snape frowned, and with the professionalism of a Master in his Art, he started to cast spell after spell on the ring. Many which Orion had already used, and some which he hadn't.

After a few minutes, Snape said, with a deep frown, "I don't know what spell he used, but its properties are remarkably similar to the Dark Mark. He can call you to him. But he can't hurt you?"

"It burns, but it doesn't get to the point to cause unbearable pain, not like your Mark," replied Orion, with a frown of his own. "And it goes through Durmstrang's wards, allowing me to portkey back, which shouldn't be possible." He sighed, and added, "It's a very powerful spell, no doubt. But do you know how to annul it?"

"No," replied Snape curtly.

Orion nodded. It was too much to wish for that Snape could solve that problem for him. He looked at Snape, and asked pensively, "And what can you tell me about the Dark Mark?"

Snape snapped his eyes to him, and said harshly, "Never to take it, that's my best advice for you."

"Why?" said Orion, with a weary frown.

"Because the Mark's magic binds itself to your inner magical core. There's no way to remove it. No one even knows what spell the Dark Lord uses to create it."

"Have you tried to -?"

"Of course I've tried!" snarled Snape angrily. "I've tried everything that crossed my mind to get rid of my Mark! But I have never succeeded, no one has!"

"You say you don't know which spell the Dark Lord uses," said Orion, with a thoughtful frown, "but he must cast it before you. Are you telling me that it's a parselspell?"

"Yes," snapped Snape. Then he said snidely, "But don't think that because you're a parselmouth yourself, that you'll be able to get rid of it. It's a spell of the Dark Lord's own invention, and extremely complex by the looks of it."

"How do you know I'm a parselmouth?" growled Orion, narrowing his eyes.

Snape scoffed. "All Death Eaters, of a certain rank, know."

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" said Orion, his voice cold and dangerous.

"I didn't," snarled Snape. "Not for any consideration towards you, I assure you. But because you had already cast the mind web on me when I found out."

Orion marginally relaxed, and Snape started to rise from his seat.

"Wait," said Orion, his eyes boring into Snape's. "One last question."

"Yes?" snapped Snape impatiently.

"What's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"What did you say?" said Snape very quietly, and Orion saw, with puzzlement, that Snape was unnerved.

"I said, what's in the Department of Mysteries?"

"And why," said Snape slowly, his eyes piercing Orion, "would you ask such a thing?"

"Because," said Orion, watching Snape's face closely, "I've been dreaming about it. About a door, more precisely, which I'm certain that leads to the Depart-"

"There are many things in the Department of Mysteries, Black, few of which you would understand and none of which concern you. Do I make myself plain?"

Snape had looked agitated; but when he had spoken, he sounded as though he was trying to appear cool and unconcerned.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "I know there's something important there. Something which both the Order and the Dark Lord are trying to get."

"Let this be my first act of honoring our alliance," hissed Snape, his eyes boring into Orion. "Don't ever go there. It will remain safe from anyone, if you don't go."

Orion angrily stood up, confronting Snape. "If it has something to do with me, then I have the right to know! Our oath-"

"We swore to give each other information, not to reveal everything we know to each other. And even less, things which would tempt us to make a grave mistake, like in this case!" snapped Snape impatiently. "It has nothing to do with you! And do attempt to improve your barriers and shut out anything the Dark Lord sends to you. Idiotic boy, the Dark Lord will keep tormenting you with dreams, and whatnot, through your connection, if you keep it open!"

"I can't," snarled Orion. "I've tried, but the connection is too strong. I can't completely shut it."

"Then try harder!" spat Snape angrily.

"Fine, I will!"

Snape clutched his portkey to leave, but Orion placed a hand on his arm, and said with a smirk, "When the Dark Lord summons you today, arrive a little bit late. He's extremely angry, you don't want to be the first Death Eater he encounters. It will save you from a bout of the Cruciatus Curse. And I'm sure he'll ask you if you've seen Dumbledore and if he acted strangely, perhaps excited about something. Tell him you saw him yesterday evening, and that Dumbledore did seem excited, even triumphant."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him, and grunted, "What do you know?"

"What I told you is enough for the Dark Lord to be satisfied with your information. And if he's concentrated in Dumbledore, it benefits both of us. And the Dark Lord will be grateful to you, for providing the little evidence he needs to confirm his suspicions."

Snape was about to demand to know more, when he suddenly jerked his left arm.

"He's summoning you," said Orion quietly, looking at Snape's clothed arm.

"Yes," growled Snape, "I must leave." He looked at Orion measuringly, and added with a smirk, "But I'll do what you suggested, after all, the oath you took doesn't allow you to place me in danger intentionally."

Orion smirked back at him. "And neither can you."

"Indeed," said Snape, as he activated the portkey, and disappeared from Orion's sight.

Orion tiredly slumped on the couch and fiercely rubbed his forehead. When would Voldemort calm down? He was giving him a terrible headache! Well, better to have Voldemort planning ways in which to destroy Dumbledore than hunting down Harry Potter.

He smirked. Snape would prove to be a very valuable ally. He was even starting to like his vicious and nasty personality. Snape could grow on him. And the wizard was very well informed.

Orion frowned worriedly. He still didn't know how to deactivate his ring-portkey, but he wouldn't waste any more time on that. Not when he had to find a way of returning the Stone to its original state. And even less, when the only sources of information on that subject were Corelus Pommel's mysterious books, and Necromantic knowledge –which he wouldn't have access to until his sixth year, and that was if he passed Vagnarov's test -. He just hoped that Durmstrang's library had something on Pommel.

And something else worried him: what Snape had said about the Dark Mark. It seemed to be irreversible. And if his choices were between the Mark and being a consort, then what should he choose? He had a couple of months, but still, he didn't know what to do.

And what about the Department of Mysteries? Snape's reaction had been very weird. As if he was afraid that someone would get the weapon… but why shouldn't he go in there? It clearly involved him somehow, if Snape so adamantly told him not to go…

A sudden thought jumped in his mind, and Orion gasped. Why hadn't he seen it before? He had spoken of both subjects with Snape! Could it really be the prophecy? But it had to, what else involved him, if not the prophecy? And what else would Voldemort want, but to learn the complete prophecy? Especially now that he knew that Harry Potter was alive. Merlin's beard, it had to be the prophecy! Orion frowned in thought. Were prophecies kept in the Department of Mysteries? It was impossible to know for sure, but it made sense. But why was everyone so worried about that blasted prophecy? And the Order didn't want to steal it then, since Dumbledore knew what it said. They were protecting it! Dumbledore definitely suspected that he was alive, then! Why protect a prophecy about a boy who was already dead? Oh, fuck!

Orion rubbed his eyes angrily. Why did everyone care so much about a stupid prophecy? They were pure rubbish in his opinion. He knew that it had to say something along the lines that a boy would be born who was powerful, or something like that. And Voldemort had, perhaps, felt threatened and decided to kill any future competition.

Orion snorted, and said in an eerily voice, "A boy shall be born, who will become the Dark Lord, and chuck the old one out…"

He broke into, slightly hysterical, peals of laughter. After a few moments, he stopped short when he heard himself. Merlin, he was losing it! Just a week ago he had thought that everything was improving, and now, it all seemed to be crumbling down again. He had the Stone, but couldn't use it; he had a Horcrux, but couldn't threaten to destroy it without moving the soul into another object; he couldn't find any information that could help him; he still didn't know what to choose to repay his debt; he worried about Dumbledore knowing about him; about Voldemort discovering him too soon; and now, he had to worry about a prophecy, to boot! He could already feel the pressure on his tense shoulders returning!

Orion sighed. No, he would follow Snape's advice. After all, Snape couldn't put him in danger intentionally, and the wizard definitely knew that it was the prophecy. So if it was important that he didn't go to the Department of Mysteries, then he wouldn't. But, still, what did it say? Could he ignore knowing about the reason for which Voldemort had killed James and his mother, and tried to kill him? The reason why Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter so badly…

Orion shook his head frantically. No, he wouldn't think about it! Temptation, indeed. Snape had been right about that!

He jumped from his seat and immediately flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

That night, Orion slept restlessly; stirring and turning on his bed, his forehead crinkling with worry, his eyes moving frantically under his eyelids, and having nightmares again.

These were different, though. He dreamt that he couldn't save his father, that he took too long; that Sirius' soul was deteriorated beyond repair… He dreamt that he became a Death Eater, and turned into a cold-hearted, vicious killer; Voldemort patting him on the head, elated that his obedient pet had become what he wanted…. He dreamt that he became a consort, locked away in Voldemort's Manor, only taken out to be fucked quickly, and then, discarded just as easily; while his son was taken away from him and raised up to become a cruel monster…. He dreamt that his mother desperately yelled at him to discover what the prophecy said, telling him that she had given her life for him; and that the prophecy was the cause for it… He dreamt about the images of those he loved, dead on the floor, as he had seen them during the Final Task; everyone dead and it was his fault… He dreamt of Lezander's empty dead eyes, looking at him accusingly for his death, for his unreturned love, for not saving him; and his heart clenched painfully with deeply rooted guilt, and because, without Lezander, he felt that he couldn't go on….

* * *

The next day, Orion looked dead on his feet, but no one bothered him. Draco and he were returning to their respective schools, and there was much to do.

Around noon, Orion started to pack all his things. After he neatly placed the vampire clothes, which Lezander had given him, inside his trunk, he grasped the last of his robes.

His hands halted when he felt something inside one of the pockets. With a frown, Orion removed the item, and dumbly stared at it.

He had completely forgotten about what Sebastien had given him! He inspected the manly, elegant, silver bracelet. He turned it around in his fingers and finally saw a small, cursive inscription: 'Pierrefonds.'

He frowned in thought. He didn't recognize the name. He quickly searched his mind. It wasn't a family name… it had to be a place. Then the bracelet was clearly a portkey to it. It had to be one of Sebastien's estates. The French wizard had insisted that he visited him during the summer. The name was probably the activation code.

Orion sighed tiredly, as he placed the bracelet in one of the side-pockets of his trunk, warding it with spells. He would have to go, then. But he would think about Sebastien, and what the wizard wanted to tell him, when his summer holidays began. He simply couldn't add one more thing to worry about in his already overexerted and convoluted head.

He was about to take a quick shower, to then floo to St. Petersburg to take Durmstrang's ship, when he felt something stirring in his mind.

"It's time to make your choice, Harry: are you going to die or are you going to join me?" questioned Voldemort's cold voice, without preamble.

Orion's hand froze on the bathroom's door handle, and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had expected Voldemort to give him more time.

He pulled himself together, heaving in a deep breath, and retorted calmly, "Hello, Marvolo. I've been much occupied lately, you know, reading old Daily Prophets and finding out a little bit more about the wizarding world and my role in it. It was quite enlightening to find out that the wizarding community seems to adore me. All wondering where I am. They want their Savior back, don't they?"

"And you're telling me this, because?" retorted Voldemort, in an impatient hiss.

"Because I've learned that I'm quite a valuable commodity," said Orion nonchalantly. "What do you offer me?"

He could almost feel Voldemort quirking an eyebrow. "So you're joining me?"

Orion mentally scoffed. "Not if I don't deem that what you offer is good enough."

"I must say that you surprise me, Harry. I would have never thought that you could be so coolheaded, so…coldblooded." Then he sneered, "I expected to see more of a Potter's idiocy, pigheadedness, and sentimentality." He paused, and added with relish, "I did kill your parents."

"Yes," snarled Orion. "You made me see that for myself. What's your point? Do you want me to refuse?"

"Not at all, Harry," said Voldemort. "I'm rather intrigued. You didn't seem so emotionally stable last time we spoke."

"I've had a long time to evaluate my choices," snapped Orion.

"And what might those be?"

"Either supporting you or Dumbledore, of course," said Orion calmly. "The wizarding world does seem to be divided among you two."

"If you support Dumbledore, I assure you that I'll kill you with my own two hands!" snarled Voldemort.

Orion mentally shrugged. "Dumbledore is hailed as a great, powerful wizard. I'm sure he could protect me from you."

"Nothing would prevent me from getting to you," hissed Voldemort angrily.

"But," interjected Orion sharply, "I don't necessarily want to be under his thumb. He seems to exert too much control over everyone. I value my independence. I have been enjoying it for many years. I'm a street urchin, it changes you, toughens you, and makes you want to live your own life under your own rules. Given your initial and brutal assaults on my mind, you couldn't perceive this of me; but I'm no pushover, and furthermore, I don't follow."

"Meaning?" said Voldemort coldly.

"Meaning, that if I decide to join you, I won't be under your foot."

"What a presumptuous, arrogant boy, you are," sneered Voldemort. "Why would I give you a position as anything else but one of my minions?"

"Because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," retorted Orion, with confidence. "Because you want me on your side. Surely you're planning on many ways of using my status and fame, so I want to get something out of it. There's no free lunch, as we say in the streets."

Voldemort snidely said, "You have nothing that interests me. You're untrained, uneducated, and with mediocre powers, at best."

"So?" replied Orion. "You don't want me for my powers. You want me for what I represent. And that's valuable currency. I'll give you the Boy-Who-Lived. What will you give me?"

There was a long pause, and Voldemort finally said, "I can give you people, who I assure you, you'll want to meet."

Orion frowned. "Who?"

"Ah, you don't seem to know," said Voldemort pleasantly. "I can give you the traitor of your parents, you can have your revenge on him. And I can give you your parents' friends. Do you know that you have a godfather?"

Orion's blood turned cold. "Whom are you talking about?"

"Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

'What?' Orion's mind spun around frenetically, but safely guarding his thoughts in his full-powered mental barriers. How does he know that Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather? Or that Remus was the Potter's friend? Snape! No, it couldn't have been Snape, he didn't know that Sirius was the godfather, and he had threatened him to not say anything about Remus… Pettigrew! That filthy, traitorous, little rat told him everything!

"So, interested, Harry?"

Orion forced himself into cold-bloodedness, and he snorted. "I don't know who you think you're fooling. Pettigrew died, Black killed him. Black betrayed my parents. I would, perhaps, be interested in getting revenge from him. But Black died in Azkaban. And I don't even know who this Lupin person is. I've read about the other two in the Daily Prophet, but not about Lupin."

"Ah, from what I've heard, Lupin is a very amicable sort of person," said Voldemort. "I'm sure he would love to meet you. As for Pettigrew and Black, you've been misinformed. The Daily Prophet got it all wrong. Both of them are my followers, but it was Pettigrew who betrayed your parents, and whom I offer for revenge. Black became my follower later on, and he's your godfather."

"But he's dead. So you're only offering a friend and a betrayer."

"Not quite," said Voldemort coldly. "Black is… recuperating from a troublesome illness. You'll have your beloved godfather as well."

'That lying bastard!' hissed Orion angrily to himself. He calmed himself down. It was obvious that Voldemort wanted to pull at his heart's strings and only give him that. There was no other reason for Voldemort to inform him of the truth about who had betrayed the Potters. Voldemort wanted to give him back a family, obviously to manipulate him through them, later on. Possibly threatening to harm Remus and Sirius if he didn't comply with his orders, or something of the sort. Well, he had to rid him of that idea all together. He wasn't placing Remus in more danger.

"Whatever, it doesn't make much difference. A traitor and two friends, then. Whom I don't know and who mean nothing to me. I must confess that the offer doesn't appeal to me."

"Then, what?"

"A position which corresponds to the power I already hold in the wizarding community. I'm sure Dumbledore could give me as much. And you said yourself that you are very powerful, with many powerful friends. Well then, I want to have a status above the rest of them."

"I don't take equals," snarled Voldemort.

Orion snorted. "Not equals. But I want independence, so that no one can boss me around, and with a position of power and respect. I want to be involved in decision-making when you and your followers plan things. After all, if I'm going to be part of the wizarding world, I must learn. You can consider me as an ally, who supports you, but has no master."

"You ask too much and offer too little," hissed Voldemort. "You can't be trusted, and therefore, you must take my Mark."

"No," snarled Orion. "I'm certain that you have supporters who aren't marked."

"Yes," snapped Voldemort angrily, "but they are very few and they are very powerful themselves. You only contribute with political influence, not fighting skills, or power." He paused, and added casually, "I'll only agree if you get something for me."

"Are you talking about the same thing you've been insisting upon during our other conversations?"

"Yes," said Voldemort nonchalantly. "It's an unimportant item, which will be very easy for you to take. If you retrieve it for me, then we have a deal. I'll even send some of my followers to help you."

Orion tensed. He knew what Voldemort wanted. The prophecy. But he shouldn't get it, and much less give it to him. And Voldemort was probably planning on killing Harry Potter after he had the prophecy and heard it; whatever it might say.

"If it's so easy, why don't you get it yourself?"

"Because I have more important things to do with my time!" snarled Voldemort.

"I don't know. It seems like a trap," said Orion, pretending uncertainty. "I'll have to ponder about it."

"There's no time for you to ponder," sneered Voldemort. "If you don't accept this task, then our deal is off."

"I said I had to think about it!" snapped Orion angrily. "I won't be forced into doing anything I'm not sure about! What if it's a trap to hand me to the Aurors, for stealing something, or to get me killed in action?"

"Come, come, a little street urchin like you won't have any problems in stealing a little trifle," said Voldemort snidely. "Or are you useless as a thief as well? Your few qualities do seem to shorten as our conversation progresses."

"As I said," retorted Orion sharply. "I'll think about it for some months and I'll give you my answer then."

"You don't have months!" hissed Voldemort. "It must be done as soon as possible!"

"No," said Orion curtly. "I'll let you know when I'm ready. That's my final word."

Suddenly, Orion felt an excruciating force ramming into his mind, and, as he staggered several steps back and groaned in unbearable pain, he fiercely countered it with all the strength he could muster.

After a few moments, Orion snarled, "Do you want to end up like last time? With both of us at a stalemate, but in staggering pain? Stop this, or we'll just mentally destroy each other!"

"Then, agree," hissed Voldemort's voice in his mind, as he intensified the attack.

They both mentally screamed in agonizing pain, as they brutally clashed into each other's mental barriers.

"I told you I would join you, there's no need to keep fighting!" snarled Orion.

Abruptly, Voldemort's presence vanished.

Orion stumbled onto the floor, his body shaking with exhaustion, and his nose bleeding profusely. He had a pounding, fierce headache, his invisible scar stabbed him mercilessly, and even his eyes seemed to hurt, as a tear streamed down his cheek.

He pressed his palm against his nose, and, as he numbly gazed at his flowing red blood, he tried to even out his breathing and relax his mind. The pain, slowly, started to subside.

He stumbled as he rose, and made it to the bathroom. Orion turned the shower on and ducked under the cold stream of water, helping stop his nosebleed and ease his headache.

As the water flowed over his drenched clothes, he jerkily pulled them off, and rested his forehead on the smooth, cold tiles.

He needed to think clearly, rationally… Something must have happened for Voldemort to pull out in that way. Probably a Death Eater reporting or something of the sort.

Orion sighed wearily. He really didn't see any solution to the Harry-Voldemort problem. He couldn't get the prophecy for Voldemort, so he had to simply put him off, until he was ready to tell him the truth; during summer, after fulfilling his debt to him. It was the only way out of this mess. And maybe he would have the soul transplanted into another object by then, so that he could use it during their confrontation. At least, he hoped so. There was no other way.

Everything was so messed up!

* * *

During the first month of school, Orion escaped to the library at every opportunity. After endlessly searching for Pommel, he finally gave up. There was nothing about the wizard in Durmstrang's library. With defeated resignation, he accepted that he would have to wait until next year, when he had the chance to get into Vagnarov's Necromancy class. Only after learning about Necromancy, would he be able to restore the Stone and help his father. It wrecked his heart, because time flew by and he still hadn't been able to do anything to save his father. And he was uncertain that he could become a powerful Necromancer; he hadn't taken the path of solitude that Loki had.

February flew by, and Orion felt increasingly stressed, worried, and burdened. His dreams about the door of the Department of Mysteries had come back with a vengeance; leaving him panting, covered in sweat, and shaking with anhelation to go beyond the door and reach the prophecy. It was becoming an obsession, Voldemort's obsession, and he could do nothing to shut the dreams out. Part of him didn't even want to.

Classes became tougher and overloaded with endless assignments, as June and the WITs approached. Orion spent all his time studying five years worth of spells and curses, training his dark magic, and pushing himself to reach new levels, preparing and imparting the lessons for the DA, and mentally arguing with Voldemort, who insisted and pushed the matter of retrieving the item for him. Orion was running out of plausible excuses, but, at least, he constantly assured Voldemort that he wanted to become his ally. But he wasn't fooled by Voldemort's assertions that he would be given a place by his side once he handed the item. Voldemort wouldn't let Harry Potter live unless the prophecy said that he was no danger to him. As the dreams intensified, and Voldemort insisted on the issue and still offered to give him his parents' friends, Orion's determination of not looking for the prophecy, weakened. Only Snape's warning halted him, but it still plagued his days and nights.

Orion felt exhausted, overworked, and trapped. Voldemort's impatience, rages, and ill-humor affected him constantly; he snapped at his friends, was short-tempered with his teachers, and every little thing bothered him, while he suffered from constant headaches. He started pushing his friends away, shutting himself in empty classrooms to study, train, and research, with feverish and obsessive determination.

One day, two things happened which seemed to indicate that everything would soon be crumbling around him.

During breakfast, Orion received an unexpected package from Cedric. It contained a letter in which Cedric told him that Hermione Granger had approached him with a plan to counter-attack Umbridge and tell the public the truth.

With the help of Cedric's girlfriend, Cho Chang, who had convinced a housemate to help them, they had published an article. Cho had spoken with fellow Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, whose father was the editor and owner of The Quibbler. Cedric had enclosed the magazine with his letter.

Orion had quickly turned the pages and found the mentioned article. He could detect both Cedric's and Hermione's input in it. It detailed the attack on Hogwarts and how Neville had been murdered, and presented arguments for concluding that it had been the work of Death Eaters who had been obeying You-Know-Who's orders.

Orion had groaned when he read the short interview that Cedric had given and which accompanied the article. In it, Cedric reiterated that Orion had saved his life and then had valiantly gone into the crowd to help fight the Death Eaters. The whole article was clearly a denouncement of the Ministry's lies and Umbridge's unwanted interference in the school.

Orion had to admire Hermione's resourcefulness, since the article had been written by Rita Skeeter, who had written more professionally and seriously than usual. He had often wondered why he hadn't seen any articles authored by Rita. It was clear to him now; Hermione had found out that Rita was an unregistered animagus and had blackmailed her to write this article for them.

He knew that most wizards wouldn't take seriously anything published in The Quibbler, but it was the only article with an interview with one of the witnesses, so it could still convince many.

What worried Orion the most was the light it cast on him. Voldemort wouldn't be happy by the Light-hero-role in which Cedric had portrayed him. And it would give Voldemort reasons to suspect that he had been playing him all along, when he revealed that he was Harry Potter. Voldemort was very paranoid, no doubt that he would believe that it had all been planned by Dumbledore, or some such thing. And if the wizarding world believed him to be a hero now, as Orion Black, what would happen when they discovered that he was Harry Potter as well? They wouldn't leave him alone. They would demand that he took up his role as the Boy-Who-Lived and their Savior.

It left him with a sour taste in his mouth and a sinking feeling in his stomach.

To make it worse, that very same day, after an exhausting Dark Arts class in which Rosier had made each of them duel against all the others at the same time, and then proceeded to duel himself against each one, he had a vision.

He couldn't even remember when he had experienced his last vision of Voldemort. He attributed it to his exhaustion, which left his mind more open and tuned in than usual.

After Dark Arts class, Orion reached his dormitory, which was empty. He rested his forehead for a moment against the cool glass of the window beside his bed; it felt soothing against his invisible scar. Then he undressed and got into bed, wishing his headache would go away. He also felt slightly sick.

He rolled over on to his side, closed his eyes, and fell asleep almost at once…

He was standing in a dark, curtained room lit by a single branch of candles. His hands were clenched on the back of a chair in front of him. They were long-fingered and white as though they had not seen sunlight for years, and looked large and elegant against the dark velvet of the chair.

Beyond the chair, in a pool of light cast upon the floor by the candles, knelt a man in black robes.

"I have been badly advised, it seems," said Orion, in a high, cold voice that pulsed with anger.

"Master, I crave your pardon," croaked the man kneeling on the floor. The back of his head glimmered in the candlelight. He seemed to be trembling.

"I do not blame you, Rookwood," said Orion in that cold, cruel voice.

He relinquished his grip on the chair and walked around it, closer to the man cowering on the floor, until he stood directly over him in the darkness, looking down from a far greater height than usual.

"You are sure of your facts, Rookwood?" asked Orion.

"Yes, My Lord, yes… I used to work in the Department after -after all…"

"Avery told me Bode would be able to remove it."

"Bode could never have taken it, Master… Bode would have known he could not… undoubtedly, that is why he fought so hard against Malfoy's Imperius Curse…"

"Stand up, Rookwood," whispered Orion.

The kneeling man almost fell over in his haste to obey. His face was pockmarked; the scars were thrown into relief by the candlelight. He remained a little stooped when standing, as though halfway through a bow, and he darted terrified looks up at Orion's face.

"You have done well to tell me this," said Orion. "Very well… I have wasted months on fruitless schemes, it seems… but no matter… I suspected that it could be the case. I have an alternative plan already running... I will have to be more – insistent with the boy... You have Your Lord's gratitude, Rookwood…"

"Master… yes, Master," gasped Rookwood, his voice hoarse with relief.

"I shall need your help. I shall need all the information you can give me."

"Of course, My Lord, of course… anything…"

"Very well… you may go. Send Avery to me."

Rookwood scurried backwards, bowing, and disappeared through a door.

Left alone in the dark room, Orion turned towards the wall. An elegant, ancient mirror hung on the wall in the shadows. Orion moved towards it. His reflection grew larger and clearer in the darkness… a white handsome face… crimson eyes glinting in devious thoughtfulness…

He felt a stirring within him, a desire to touch that face, to succumb to those intense scarlet eyes…. to reach out, extend a hand, touch him…. so close…. if he could just touch… give in to the stirring within… to finally be joined…

Suddenly, he felt a jerk in his mind and saw the reflected crimson eyes narrowing in puzzlement.

He stretched out long fingers to touch his own reflection, as he coldly said, "Who- ?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"What?" yelled a voice nearby.

Orion flailed around madly, became entangled in the hangings and fell out of his bed. For a few seconds he did not know where he was; he was convinced he was about to see Voldemort standing in front of him, aiming a wand at him and demanding to know who he was.

Then very near to him, Lezander's voice spoke. "Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here!"

Lezander wrenched the hangings apart and Orion stared up at him in the moonlight, flat on his back, his invisible scar throbbing. Lezander looked as though he had just been getting ready for bed; one arm was out of his robes.

Orion jumped to his feet. "Get Calypso, please, I have to tell you something."

Lezander shot him a puzzled glance, but quickly left the dorm.

Orion sat tiredly on his bed, fiercely rubbing his forehead. He hadn't told them about his dreams of the Department of Mysteries, but he needed to, right now. Rookwood had been there, it had to do with the Department of Mysteries and the prophecy, then.

The door clashed open, and Calypso strode in. She looked around worriedly and then her eyes found Orion.

Orion quickly conjured two armchairs in front of him, as Lezander reached them.

"What's going on, Orion?" said Calypso, as she took a seat. "Lez said that you were dreaming and flailing around your bed."

"Yeah," replied Orion. "I had a vision. But first, I need to tell you about some things that I haven't before. Not because I don't trust you guys, I just- well, I didn't want to worry you and I hoped that it would come to nothing. But I don't think that Voldemort will let it lay still."

He quickly told them about his dreams of the door, and about finding out that it led to the Department of Mysteries, thanks to Phineas Nigellus' portrait and the vision he had as Nagini. Then, he told them that he believed that the prophecy was there, behind the door, and that Voldemort wanted to get it, and insisted to Harry Potter to steal it, without mentioning what it was. He didn't say anything about Snape, his alliance with him had to remain a secret.

Calypso jumped from her seat, and said, pointing an accusing finger at Orion, "You saved that Weasley wizard! He's a light wizard, Orion, an Order member! How could you?!"

"Oh, shut it, Calypso," snapped Lezander defensively. "Orion did what was right."

Calypso blustered, "What was right? He saved an enemy!"

"He was a father of six, Calypso," retorted Orion sharply. "You've lost a parent yourself, you know what it feels."

Calypso rounded on him. "We will kill many parents during the war, Orion! Are you going to save them all?"

"No," replied Orion wearily, "but I- I simply couldn't let him die, not then. I was very angry at Voldemort, I wanted to successfully help someone… I don't regret it! And I don't need to justify my actions to you or anyone!" He paused, smirked at her, and added, "Besides, Weasley owes me a Life Debt now. Have you thought about that? Even if he doesn't know, his own magic will force him to help me, some day. An Order member owing me a Life Debt, that's very useful."

Calypso huffed, but Lezander looked at Orion worriedly, and said, "You saw through the eyes of Voldemort's snake?"

Calypso sat down, and said with a frown on her face, "That's very weird. Seeing through the Dark Lord's eyes can be explained because of your scar, though I still don't understand why or how… but his snake…"

Orion waved a hand dismissively. "That doesn't matter right now. What worries me is Voldemort's unrelenting obsession with the prophecy."

"And you're certain that it's in the Department of Mysteries?" inquired Calypso.

"Yes, I'm absolutely certain about that. He's sending me the dreams, and insisting to Harry Potter to get it for him."

Lezander frowned. "Why doesn't he get it himself?"

"He can't," said Calypso, with a scoff. "He's keeping a low profile since the light wizards don't want to believe he's back. He can't go to the English Ministry of Magic, it would be too dangerous for him, he could be revealed."

"Well, he's growing more desperate," said Orion, "because I keep refusing to go, and now, with the vision I had today, I'm not sure what he'll do."

He told them about the vision in detail, skipping the part about the mirror. It still unnerved him how close Voldemort had been from connecting Harry Potter to him. But at least, he knew that Voldemort hadn't found out, because if not, his ring would be burning fiercely by now.

"Bode?" said Calypso, thoughtfully. "Wait! I read about him in the Daily Prophet, a few days ago. It was a very short article. I didn't think anything about it at the time, but it makes sense!"

Orion snapped his eyes to her. "I don't remember any article."

Calypso huffed. "Well, I read all the articles of several newspapers, and recently, you haven't even been reading the Daily Prophet. You're always so busy with other stuff and shutting yourself in classrooms."

Orion scowled at her. "I've been studying."

"And ignoring us," interjected Calypso, with annoyance.

"What did the article say?" cut in Lezander, impatiently.

"That Bode was an Unspeakable, who was injured during work, losing the power of speech and behaving as if he thought he was a teapot. He was taken to St. Mungo's, but was killed by a Devil's Snare plant that strangled him to death," said Calypso. "I just thought that it was funny that an 'Unspeakable' was rendered incapable of speech."

Orion snorted, but then, he instantly became serious, and said with a frown. "Lucius imperioed Bode. Bode must have received the injuries because-"

"He attempted to get the prophecy," interrupted Lezander, looking at him worriedly. "Voldemort is trying to get it by any means."

"And that's why they killed Bode," interjected Calypso quietly. "When Bode tried to steal the prophecy, something funny happened to him. I think there must be defensive spells on it, or around it, to stop people touching it. That's why Bode was in St Mungo's, his brain had gone all funny and he couldn't talk. But the article said that he was recovering, before the plant attacked him. And the Dark Lord couldn't risk him getting better, could he? I mean, the shock of whatever happened when he touched the prophecy probably made the Imperius Curse lift. Once Bode got his voice back, he'd explain what he'd been doing, wouldn't he? The light wizards would have discovered that he'd been sent to steal the prophecy. Of course, it would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him. He's never out of the Ministry, is he?"

Orion nodded. "Lucius is always there, to see Fudge and other important Ministry officials, and his Imperius Curse is one of the most powerful I've seen." He frowned and added, "But if no one can touch the prophecy… No, that's not true. I must be able to touch it, that's why, beside the plan with Bode, Voldemort also wants Harry Potter to steal it. Voldemort suspected this, already."

"It seems that Rookwood just confirmed it to Voldemort," said Lezander quietly. "That only Harry Potter and Voldemort can touch it, probably because the prophecy is about you two."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added quietly, "Voldemort won't leave you alone now. He'll send those dreams to you more frequently."

"I think you should get it," said Calypso. "Before anyone else does. You need to know what it says."

Orion rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I want to know what it says. But it's safe in there, for now. If only Voldemort and I can get it, then I'll leave it there, for the time being. I'm certain that Voldemort and the Order have people under guard duty. If I go, they can discover me, and thus, discover that I'm Harry Potter."

"But what if Voldemort attempts to get it himself?" said Lezander with concern.

"He won't, he can't reveal his existence," insisted Calypso.

"If Voldemort tries," replied Orion, wearily carding his fingers through his hair, "then I'll go and beat him to it."

Lezander frowned. "And how will you find out that he will try?"

Orion smirked at him. "I don't think he'll try right away. Voldemort will try to persuade Harry Potter first, sending more dreams and talking with me through our connection. But if he tries, he'll certainly summon the Death Eaters to join him. I'll find out like that." He turned to Calypso, and added, "And you must try to listen to your father's conversations through the floo network. If the Death Eaters plan an incursion into the Ministry of Magic, your father will be involved, and they'll use the floo to communicate and plan, when they don't meet. All the floos in the Death Eater homes are blocked from being spied on, and the same applies in Durmstrang. I'm certain they'll use the floo."

Calypso nodded. "You're right, I've seen my father using the floo frequently to talk to other Death Eaters, when he can't leave Durmstrang. I'll be careful and listen without being detected."

"Thanks," said Orion, warmly smiling at her.

Calypso smirked at him. "I hope you remember all the stuff I do for you. Spying on my own father! He would flay me alive if he found out!"

Orion scoffed. "Your father adores you, he doesn't even punish you when you misbehave."

"I never misbehave," said Calypso, with an arrogant smirk. "I'm the perfect, dark pureblooded daughter."

"Right," replied Orion with a snort. "If he only knew all the things we are involved in… Not to mention the DA…"

"He'd be proud," said Calypso with a huff. "I'm an independent, resourceful witch."

Lezander smirked at her. "We've corrupted you, little Calypso. Ah, to think that you were an innocent, rule-abiding little girl, and became this adventure-seeking, sly, beautiful woman. It fills my heart with warm, fuzzy feelings."

Orion chuckled and shared a conspiratorial glance with Lezander. He bored his eyes into Calypso's, and purred, "He's right, you know? You've turned into a very attractive witch."

Calypso's brows shot to her hairline.

Lezander gave her a roguish smile, and said silkily, "I was just telling Orion, the other day, that we should include you. Would a threesome appeal to you, my love?"

"Oh, you idiots!" retorted Calypso, with a fierce blush on her cheeks. She huffed and slapped them on the head. "You're too immature for me."

"Yes, you prefer your wizards to be seasoned, don't you?" said Orion, with a devilish smile.

"Snape!" coughed Lezander, followed by a laugh.

Calypso smoothly rose from her chair and smirked at them. "Precisely, Snape. Perhaps, when you get older, and more appealing to me, I'll consider your proposal." She arched an eyebrow, and drawled, "But I doubt you'll meet my expectations. Too gay for my taste."

Orion laughed, and said to her retreating back, "We're willing to experiment, darling!"

She turned before closing the door, and said with a playful smirk, "Nope, not tempted, yet. When you grow up, Orion."

Orion chuckled when she left. Lezander sat by his side, and said quietly, "You wanted to get her mind off things. Why?"

Orion turned to him, and said with seriousness, "It's hard for her, helping me but supporting the Dark Lord at the same time. I owe her much for doing all this stuff for me. And she's worried about me, her father, and the WITs. I don't want to put more burdens on her shoulders, but I need her. And a little lightheartedness is good for her."

"And for you," said Lezander, inspecting him closely and carding his fingers through Orion's hair. "You look exhausted and you've lost weight again. You're always busy, short-tempered, and worried."

Orion sighed and leaned towards Lezander's touch. He said quietly, "I feel I don't know how to cope with everything. I can't find a way to fix things."

Lezander loosely circled him with his arms. "One step at a time, Orion. You don't have to do everything at once. And everything will be fine, you'll see." He gave Orion a short kiss, and said, as he stood up, "Rest tonight. You need it."

Orion nodded and burrowed into his bed. But his dreams weren't peaceful that night, either.

* * *

In early March, Orion received some news that puzzled him. He had started reading the Daily Prophet again, after seeing that he could be missing important stuff, like the article on Bode.

One day, he read that Dolores Umbridge - the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts - by the Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, now had the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher.

A week later, during one of his short chats with Draco, using the two-way mirror, he was told that Umbridge had fired Trelawney. But that hadn't puzzled him, he completely understood; Trewlawney had seemed a fraud when he had to suffer her in Divination class, last year. What puzzled him was Dumbledore's reaction. He had confronted Umbridge and told her, in front of all the watching students, that while she could fire Trewlawney, she couldn't dismiss her from the school. Trelawney would still be living in Hogwarts.

Why would Dumbledore antagonize Umbridge, and therefore the Ministry, just to keep the crazy witch inside the castle? There was something very suspicious about that. The witch was useless, even as a teacher. So why would Dumbledore keep her if she wasn't going to teach anymore?

Orion came to a revelation. Dumbledore was doing it to protect Trelawney! But from what? From who? Who could possibly be interested in her? Then, it hit him. Dumbledore was protecting her from the Death Eaters, from Voldemort; there was no one else to protect her from. He gasped at the implications. She was a divination teacher, supposedly from the line of Cassandra herself, as Trelawney had occasionally assured her students. And Dumbledore was keeping her away from Voldemort's clutches. It was clear; she was the one who had made the prophecy!

For the very first time, he blessed Dumbledore's interference.

The next day, early in the morning, Orion was fretfully stirring and turning on his bed, deeply asleep.

He was hurtling along the corridor towards the Department of Mysteries, past the blank stone walls, past the torches - the plain black door was growing ever larger; he was moving so fast he was going to collide with it, he was feets from it, and he could see a chink of faint blue light -

The door had flown open! He was through it at last, inside a black-walled, black-floored circular room lit with blue-flamed candles, and there were more doors all around him – he needed to go on - but which door ought he to take -?

Someone shook him forcefully. Orion snapped his eyes open, and cried, "No! I was so close!"

Lezander stood by his bed, frowning at him. "So close to what?"

Orion disentangled himself from the bed covers, and jumped to his feet.

"From reaching it! From knowing where it was!" said Orion angrily, rounding on Lezander.

"This better not be the prophecy we're talking about," hissed Lezander quietly. "You know Voldemort is sending you those dreams! You mustn't pay attention to them!"

"But I want to reach it!" said Orion desperately. "I want to know what it says!"

Lezander grabbed him by the shoulders, and growled, "He wants that! Not you!"

"I do as well!" retorted Orion frantically. "It's driving me insane. Every night I dream about it, every night I come close, but never through the door. And I passed it just now!"

Lezander tightened his grasp. "It's safe from Voldemort if you don't get it. You've admitted as much yourself."

"But I want to know what it says," replied Orion heatedly. "It's about me, Lez! I have the right to know!"

"Yes," said Lezander quietly, piercing Orion with his eyes, "but you can't go in there impetuously, without carefully planning it. That's what he wants. I'll help you get it, if you want. But I still think you shouldn't. It's safe, for now."

Orion sighed and rested his forehead on Lezander's chest. "You're right, of course. I shouldn't act unless I know that Voldemort is going for it himself."

"I'm glad we agree," said Lezander with a small smile.

Orion looked up at him, and returned the smile.

He glanced at the window and saw that it was dawn. Orion turned to Lezander, and whined, "Why did you wake me up in this Merlin-forsaken hour?"

Lezander smirked at him. "Have you forgotten what day is today? We have a DA meeting in ten minutes, and we simulate our first battle today!"

"Circe!" said Orion excitedly, perking up. "I forgot! Let's hurry!"

* * *

Orion was dressed in one of the vampire outfits that Lezander had given him, with his boyfriend by his side, and a large group of eager and excited DA members behind him.

Across the large clearing, stood Calypso with her group of members, including Titania, who was by her side.

Each team had twenty-five students, as there were fifty DA members, after Orion had asked Titania, a couple of months ago, to invite more sixth and seventh year students; following Vagnarov's advice.

Orion had already told his team what to do. He had paired them in two, one good with defense matched with another skilled in offense, and occasionally in threes, when one of the members wasn't as skilled as his partners. Orion had split the group in two flanks of ten members each, leaving a center flank of five, including him and Lezander.

"Ready, Black?" yelled Titania, with a smirk on her face, across the clearing.

"When you are, my dear!" retorted Orion, with an eager grin on his face.

He turned to his team and quickly cast a spell over them, which would allow him to whisper orders into their ears. He had found that useful charm while he researched spells to include in his lessons for the DA.

"Do you hear me?" Orion whispered tentatively.

His team nodded, with smirks on their faces, and anticipatory glints in their eyes.

"On my mark!" yelled Calypso, aiming her wand to the sky.

In an instant, red sparks shot to the air, and the battle started; students running forwards, yelling dark curses, and beams of colors shooting everywhere.

For about thirty minutes, it was complete pandemonium. Calypso bellowing orders, casting spells, and dodging. While Orion did the same, but whispered his commands so that the enemy wouldn't hear him. Both of them gave orders, as their teams fiercely battled each other, members dropping left and right on the ground, but many, quickly recovering and jumping eagerly into the fray again. Finally, as their teams thinned, since many had been incapacitated, both Calypso and Orion entered the battle.

"Left flank, attack their center," whispered Orion, as he kept running and shooting spells.

Lezander ducked a spell, and pulled Orion to a side, while Orion casted a shield on them, several curses bouncing off.

"Right flank," panted Orion, as he jumped away from a Cruciatus Curse, "disable that small group at your right, and meet with the left flank."

"Sever flagellum!" yelled Lezander by his side.

"Hit Orion!" bellowed Calypso, over the noise of running students, yelled spells, and screams of pain.

"Center flank," hissed Orion, "follow me to attack Calypso and the group surrounding her."

"Reflecto alica!" yelled Orion, at the incoming bout of numerous spells from the enemy.

"Escudo protectum!" cast Lezander at once.

"Crucio!" Orion yelled, hitting a poor unsuspecting student of Calypso's team. He lifted it after a few seconds, and whispered, "Left and right flanks, join me now!"

They made a mad rush towards Calypso's group, which was now standing in formation in several rows, in dueling position, and bellowing all sorts of dark spells at them.

The skies flashed in colorful spells and the air brimmed with saturated magic, as groans and hisses of pain could be heard, and yells of curses vibrated in the atmosphere.

Orion pulled Lezander to him, as a curse flashed by his side, and he immediately aimed his wand at Titania, and yelled, "Imperio!"

'Incarcerate Calypso!' he commanded in her mind.

"Incarcerus!" said Titania at once, in a monotonous voice.

Startled, Calypso, dropped to the ground, her wrists and ankles bound, as her teammates were struggling against Orion's soldiers, now with no one to give them orders.

After a few more minutes, it was over, and only groans of pain and pants for air could be heard.

Orion released Titania of the Imperius and vanished Calypso's bindings.

He grinned at the DA members, and said proudly, "Excellent, for our first try! Now Calypso is going to give you diverse healing potions she's been brewing for the past month. After you're healed, we'll discuss the battle."

The members sat on the ground exhaustedly, groaning and checking their injuries, but with satisfied expressions on their faces.

When everyone had taken their potion, Orion addressed them, "It was great, but as you saw, a chain of command in each team has to be formed. When Calypso and Titania were taken down, you didn't have anyone else to give you orders. That's a big mistake, which I myself committed. Besides that, you grouped around your leaders, to protect them, but that shouldn't be necessary. Each leader should have a small group to defend them, while the others battle independently."

He paused, and added thoughtfully, "We also need to practice diverse formations. We know that the Light side will be composed of several subgroups: the Aurors, the Order, possibly Hogwarts' teachers, other independent light wizards and witches, the centaurs probably, and some other creatures – the veela, perhaps. We need to learn useful spells against these creatures, and also see what formation is best to counter an army divided in subgroups. On the top of my head, I can think of guerilla-type combat; strike and hide, repeatedly, quickly, with precision, in small groups and attacking where it hurts the most. I think it could work for us, since we're only fifty, a very small group in comparison to the Death Eaters and other followers of the Dark Lord, and compared to the Light wizards."

"We could each study a type of army formation and explain it in our next meeting," piped in a boy.

"Great idea," said Orion with smile. "Like this we will have many formations to practice, and during battle, we can switch from one to another, depending on how the fight progresses."

The members nodded eagerly, and Orion said enthusiastically, "Very well, until Wednesday, then. Now, go to your classes and try to appear sleepy!"

The students chuckled as they left the clearing, and Orion and his group of friends excitedly discussed the battle as they made it to their first class of the day.

* * *

The months flashed by, the DA simulated battles four times a week, and learned by heart many formations; giving each team an incredible flexibility to change strategies and tactics in the middle of combat. A chain of command was established in each team, one leader rising when the previous one was incapacitated, but also allowing smaller groups to form, with an independence of their own. In the end, any member had a fair grasp of things to be able to lead a subgroup if it was required.

As June neared, Orion gave the DA a break, so that the students could study for their end-of-year examinations. The pressure of the exams could be sensed in the tenseness of the fifth and seventh year students in the castle. The library and common rooms were the undisputed territories of the stressed and frantic students. Even the first years respected the silence brought by intense concentration, more in fear of being nastily cursed or pounded into a wall, than anything else.

Calypso was a wreck of nerves, and she furiously snapped at anyone who broke her out of her concentration, clutching her numerous books, and leaving in a thunderous ill-humor when anyone dared to speak to her.

Lezander seemed unaffected by the pressure and stress. He relaxedly studied in the Hydra's common room, his feet propped up a low table, and flicking the pages of his text books, taking in all the information with ease and interest.

Orion wasn't doing much better than Calypso. While he didn't feel nervous, he still studied for his WITs, trained his dark magic, and practiced with both wands, until he fell asleep with exhaustion. He became even more short-tempered as the pressure increased; Voldemort breaking him out of concentration with his demanding and angry discussions, and his dreams about the Department of Mysteries intensifying and assaulting him at every moment.

And he came to feel so trapped and desperate by the choices that Voldemort had given him to repay the debt -which caused scenarios to flash in his mind, night and day-, that the day before his WITs, he finally sat down, alone in his bedroom, and decided to make a choice, once and for all. He thought about Lezander, the Dark Mark, bearing an heir, and what his life would be like under the choices given to him. With fierce determination, Orion finally made up his mind.

* * *

It was the fifteenth of June, two weeks after the stressed and exhausted fifth years had started to take their WIT exams, and the day of the last examination for the Hydras; the Human Transformation WIT.

The five Hydras had already taken the written and practical tests. Now, only Orion, Lezander and Calypso remained with the Danish Ministry of Magic examiner, to prove that they could turn into their animagus form.

The ancient wizard nodded at them, and at once, they closed their eyes and concentrated to bring upon the transformation.

Orion was exhausted and wished nothing more than to curl in bed with Lezander. He smiled at himself for the thought. He couldn't wait for-

He reluctantly pushed the thought to a side, scrunched his eyes, and concentrated on transforming.

Suddenly, he was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last… the black door swung open for him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors…

Straight across the stone floor and through the second door… patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry… He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others…

Orion gasped. He had never reached this room before. 'But not now!' he told himself. He needed to concentrate, to turn into Firebreath… But his curiosity was too strong.

He was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres… his heart was beating very fast now… he was going to get there this time… when he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows…

But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal… Orion's stomach contracted with fear… with excitement…

A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness…

"Take it for me… lift it up, now… I cannot touch it… but you can…"

The black shape on the floor shifted a little.

Orion saw a long-fingered white hand, clutching a wand, rise at the end of his own arm…

'Oh, for Merlin's sake!' hissed Orion impatiently to himself. 'Not this, whatever it is. Not now!'

Orion fiercely pushed the vision out of his mind, and with cold determination, blocked all access to his mind, and concentrated in his transformation.

In a hitch of breath, he transformed into Firebreath, lowered his inner eyelids, and opened his eyes.

He looked around and saw Scaly and Wildmane shifting back to their human forms.

The old Danish wizard, with an unexpected bout of energy, clapped his hands in admiration.

"Beautiful! Excellent!" he said excitedly. "Very well done, the three of you!" He looked at the Wyvern, and added, "Incredible!"

When Orion transformed back, the Ministry official said, "Off you go! Free of your WITs. We'll send you the results, by owl, in July."

The three friends gladly left the examination room, with satisfied grins on their faces.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Calypso, as they walked along a corridor. "I'm not sure I did myself justice on the writing test, I just ran out of time. There was so much to write about in each question! Did you put in the spell to acquire snake eyes in question forty-five? I wasn't sure whether I ought to, it felt like too much - and on question twenty-three –"

"Calypso," said Lezander, with an impatient smile, "we've been through this before… We're not going through every exam afterwards. Just enjoy that this was our last WIT!"

"I heartily agree," piped in Orion. "We're free at last! I don't want to think about it anymore, we all did very well. I just wish to rest." He shot Lezander a glance, and added, "And I want to occupy myself with more… pleasurable things."

Calypso huffed. "Very well, I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to visit my father, then."

She spun around and took another corridor. Lezander arched an eyebrow at Orion, and Orion simply smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Lez," Orion said, as he pulled his boyfriend to a trot, "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."

As soon as they entered their dormitory, thankfully empty of Viktor and Loki, Orion pushed Lezander to his bed.

Lezander laughed at Orion's hastiness. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Orion with a seductive smile.

Lezander's pale blue eyes darkened with desire, but he said quietly, halting Orion's motions to disrobe him. "You know that-"

"I want to bond with you," interrupted Orion softly, as he lay by Lezander, and bored his green eyes into his boyfriend's.

Lezander stilled, and gazed back at him. "Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt in my mind," said Orion with a warm smile. Then he added softly, with deep emotion, as he tenderly caressed Lezander's face, "It's you I want, Lez. I choose you. I choose happiness by your side. I know you're the only one who can give it to me, and I want to give it to you as well. Without you, I would have crumbled under the pressure long ago. You care, you love me, you make me feel warmth and tenderness, when I thought I would never have something like that. And despite our differences, you've supported me, understanding me, with infinite patience. I only care about saving my father and being with you. We have our own paths to follow, but we can do it together, helping each other. I've thought about it for long, the only future I want for me is one with you by my side."

"Oh, meu inima, my heart," whispered Lezander, kissing Orion softly on the lips. "You truly mean it."

"Yes," replied Orion. He heaved in a breath, and said, "Lez, I'll become a Death Eater, but I still want us to be together."

Lezander frowned at him. "Why do you want to be a Death Eater? I thought you wanted to form your own side."

"I do," said Orion quietly, "but Voldemort... I owe him a debt for helping me get my father out of Azkaban. I didn't tell you before because I wanted to make my own choice on the matter. But, perhaps, I'll be able to get rid of the Dark Mark; it's a parselspell. I can do it, with time. And in the end, I would be supporting the Dark, regardless."

"I don't want him to mark you," growled Lezander.

Orion sighed and caressed Lezander's long hair. "I don't either, but I have no choice. But don't worry, I will get rid of it. And a debt can't be annulled, it can only be cancelled by the one who is owed the debt, and Voldemort would never do such a thing."

Lezander rested his forehead on Orion's, and said quietly, "I know there's no way out from a wizarding debt. I wished you had told me before… but I understand that it was your decision to make." He snapped his head to look at Orion, and added with determination, "It doesn't matter to me if you become a Death Eater. As you said, you were going to participate in the war, one way or the other. And I'll help you, I'll be there by your side."

"You don't have to- "

"I want to," said Lezander quietly. He looked into Orion's eyes, and said with a voice laced with deep emotion, "I love you, you're going to be my mate. I've waited so long for that… I'll be there for you, as you'll be there for me, to help me rule my clan, after the war."

"Yes," said Orion softly, pulling Lezander towards him, crossing his arms around his neck, "we'll help each other. Always together. Partners. Mates."

Lezander deeply kissed him and started to pull off Orion's clothes, as Orion did the same with his; both caressing each other slowly, relishing in the touch of the other and in the feeling of muscles tingling under their fingertips.

Orion hungrily kissed back Lezander, invading his warm mouth, feeling his sharp incisors against his tongue, exploring, savoring him, as his arousal increased. And he felt that warmth again, enveloping him, as Lezander replied just as passionately, caressing his bared stomach slowly, pleasurably, as if trying to memorize every inch of his body with his fingertips.

"I love you, I love you…" whispered Lezander softly, as he nipped Orion's neck, slowly removing Orion's pants.

Orion shivered in pleasure, and slightly raised his hips, as Lezander pulled off his pants.

Lezander's eyes glazed over as they travelled over Orion's body, his soon-to-be mate's body.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Orion smiled at him. "You're too."

Lezander smirked at him. "I'm handsome, but you, meu dragoste, are beautiful."

"And yours."

"And mine," whispered Lezander, his heart jumping and his desire spiking to unbearable levels, at those words.

Orion slowly lowered Lezander's pants, his eyes taking every inch of his boyfriend's smooth hard body, and darkening with desperate need.

Lezander pushed Orion on his back, and deftly positioned himself over him, grinding his hips against Orion's, as he groaned and Orion moaned, when their erections rubbed together, sending waves of hot pleasure over their bodies.

Orion crossed his legs around Lezander's waist, bucking under him, and panting with maddening desire, his blood rushing in his veins, his mind swirling in lust, passion, and anticipation.

Lezander gripped Orion's hips and thrust against him, moaning when he felt their warm arousals clashing and rubbing together.

Orion threw his head back, as he throatily groaned, feeling his blood igniting, and wanting more, needing more. He tightened his legs and arms around Lezander, and whispered, "I will never allow you to die, Lezander. I'll always protect you. I love you, I need you."

Lezander looked at him in surprise, and said quietly, "I know that, Orion. I'll always protect you as well. I love you, Orion. No matter what happens, that will never change."

"I want you now, Lez," panted Orion, against Lezander's neck, the warm breath making Lezander shiver.

Lezander kissed him deeply, his tongue passionately exploring Orion's warm mouth, tasting his enticing flavor, his unique scent, which made him wild with desire, he couldn't restrain himself anymore; he wanted to make Orion completely his, his mate.

He licked Orion's neck, as he trailed a hand towards Orion's arousal, and griped it tightly, slowly moving his hand, up and down, over the heated hard flesh.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" breathed out Orion, as he arched his back and pushed into Lezander's hand.

Lezander lost himself in Orion's half-lidded green orbs, glazed over with desire and need.

He whispered breathlessly, "Marry me, Orion."

Lezander's words slowly registered in Orion's feverish mind. He widened his eyes. "What?"

"When we turn seventeen, tell me you'll marry me. We will be mates from now on, but we'll be spouses then. Say yes, meu dragoste."

Orion's heart jumped, sped, and pounded in his chest, as a happiness he had never felt before conquered his mind and heart. He didn't think about it twice. "Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Such an elated expression crossed over Lezander's handsome features, that Orion felt that he had never loved him so much as he did right now.

Lezander hungrily kissed Orion until he left him breathless, and then, he glanced at Orion one last time, conveying all his love, before he sank his teeth into Orion's warm neck.

Orion gasped and tilted his head backwards, as he felt Lezander's warm lips sucking his neck, his blood rushing into Lezander's mouth, and a wave of intense, all-consuming pleasure ravaging his body, pulling him to mindless levels of endless ecstasy.

His body shook in intense, hot pleasure, as Lezander continued, taking more blood than ever before. Orion's mind was completely clouded with lust, he couldn't even remember his own name; he only knew pleasure and desperate need.

Lezander stopped, and licked Orion's wound; the two small incisions which would mark his mate forever. He quickly bit his wrist and placed it against Orion's parted, swollen lips.

"Drink, meu dragoste, drink," he whispered.

As their eyes sank into each other's, Orion clutched Lezander's arm and he licked the opened wrist. Exquisite, warm blood flowed into his mouth, and he moaned in unimaginable pleasure, as he tasted Lezander, feeling him coursing inside his body, mixing with his own being, uniting together in blood, in essence.

Orion felt inflamed, every nerve tingling in unbearable pleasure, as Lezander's warm gush of blood entered his own bloodstreams, feeling a wave of intense energy and power rushing through his body, changing him, perfecting him; giving him centuries of life, greater strength and speed, fortifying his muscles, giving him everlasting health, and almost eternal youth.

Lezander whispered to him tenderly, as Orion's body was ravished by the changes, arching in pleasure and crying in ecstasy, as he felt his own dark magic intensifying under the assault, as if enjoying the rush of unexpected life.

Lezander removed his wrist and quickly licked his deep wound, healing it. Then, he tightly held Orion's body close to him, rocking him, and kissing his face, as his mate rode the waves of intense pleasure and scintillating energy.

Orion opened his eyes and Lezander gasped; Orion's emerald eyes glowed with swirling power and strength, mesmerizing him. So beautiful, so intense… never had he seen eyes like that…

Orion slowly caressed Lezander's face, and said with an unearthly voice, "I feel you in me, coursing in my veins." He closed his eyes, and said breathlessly, "I can feel your heart beating, as one, with mine... I feel… different, so different…. Powerful, so powerful… unbeatable, alive, strong… I sense… everything..."

"Vampire blood," whispered Lezander, entranced.

"Yes," said Orion softly, as he opened his eyes and sunk them into Lezander's, "your exquisite blood." He licked his red-tainted lips, trailed Lezander's warm lips with his fingertips, and whispered, "Thank you."

"You're a Zraven, now," said Lezander quietly.

Orion smiled at him, and said softly, "Yes, but not your mate, yet. Not completely. Seal the bond, Lez."

He pulled Lezander into an ardent kiss, as he entwined their bodies together, feeling a desperate need to make love and complete their bond; feverish desire rushing in his changed blood, feeling Lezander's heart beating against his chest, his warmth enveloping his own body, desperately needing to join as one.

"Lez, I need you now," whispered Orion breathlessly. "Please, do it now! With no preparation, I can take it. Just do it!"

Lezander silently nodded and positioned himself over Orion's body, which seemed to glow under him. His erection throbbed with painful need and he felt an inexplicable pull towards Orion; Orion's essence enticing and calling him. He gripped Orion's hips, as he looked into Orion's swirling emerald eyes.

Abruptly, there was a loud bang, and someone rushed inside the room, before halting and gasping.

"Merlin, Circe, and Morgana!" cried Calypso, turning around from the sight.

Lezander froze, turned his head towards her, and growled furiously, "This better be important, Calypso!"

"It is!" she shrieked frantically. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, get dressed, get dressed!"

Orion frowned and looked up at Lezander. Lezander sighed and started to rise from the bed, pulling up Orion with him. They quickly dressed as they shared passionate glances and secretive smiles.

Lezander hugged Orion from behind, nipped his neck, and whispered, "Don't worry, we'll finish this later."

Orion shot him a lustful smile. "Bet your ass we will."

Lezander smirked at him. "No, my love, your ass."

"Indeed," said Orion with a happy chuckle.

"Are you done?" said Calypso desperately.

"Yes," snapped Orion, resting on Lezander's chest. "What's all this about?"

Calypso swirled around to look at them, and Orion immediately tensed and became worried by the frantic, fearful expression on her face.

"What happened?" said Orion with alarm.

"The Death Eaters are going to the Department of Mysteries, right now!"


	36. The Department of Mysteries

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I love them, I love you guys!

I promise to answer them in the next chapter, I'm too tired to do it now, can't even blink without supreme effort –laughs-. But I will answer, I promise!

And many questions that will jump in your minds during this chapter, will be cleared in the next one. The whole ordeal didn't end in this chapter, not by far!

**Enjoy this chappie and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Orion jumped from Lezander's arms, and tightly grasped Calypso by her shoulders. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I went to my father's office, to visit him. When I got in, he was talking to someone through the floo network," rushed out Calypso. "I only heard snippets of their conversation, but what I heard was enough to alarm me. So I kept listening, without my father knowing. When they were done, my father grabbed his Death Eater robes and mask, and flooed away. Oh, Orion, they are going there right now!"

"But what did you hear?" said Orion impatiently. "Tell me everything you heard. Leave nothing out!"

"Something about the Dark Lord sending Harry Potter a vision which would make him go to the Department of Mysteries, to help someone, I think," replied Calypso hastily.

Orion gasped and took a step back. "He did send me a vision! I forgot! It was while I was transforming into Firebreath. And there was someone there, who seemed wounded…"

"Yes, yes," said Calypso frantically. "The Dark Lord was going to make Harry Potter see a friend being tortured in the Department of Mysteries."

Orion shook his head. "Voldemort doesn't know who Harry Potter's friends are!"

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Remus! That's why Voldemort has insistently told me about my mum's and James' friends, because he was planning on sending me this vision; to make me go to the Department of Mysteries to save Remus, the last of my parents' old friends - without counting my real father who supposedly is very ill-." He frowned, and added, "But I didn't see who it was. It could be Remus or someone else. Or Voldemort could have fabricated the whole vision!"

"Who's Remus?" said Calypso with a frown.

"I don't think Voldemort has Remus, he can't!" said Orion frantically. "Remus is the alpha werewolf, Calypso, and my friend. I have no way of communicating with him, but it's very unlikely that they have him. His pack would protect him!"

Calypso's eyes widened. "It's a trap, then!"

"Yes, I think it is," said Orion, shakily carding his fingers through his hair. "But if the vision is real…"

"You didn't see who it was?" said Lezander quietly.

"No, I pushed the vision away, because I wanted to concentrate on the transformation," replied Orion, as he nervously started pacing the room.

Lezander frowned, and said pensively, "Could Voldemort have perceived that you didn't see the whole vision, and thus, that you didn't see who he was torturing?"

Orion snapped his eyes to Lezander's. "Possibly. Why do you ask?"

"Because if Harry Potter didn't see the face of the friend who was being tortured, then Voldemort knows that Harry Potter won't go."

"Then the Dark Lord could go himself!" interjected Calypso frantically. "It makes sense. Think about it. He sends the Death Eaters to capture Harry Potter and the prophecy, in the off chance that Harry Potter did see the whole vision and shows up. If Harry Potter doesn't show up, then the Dark Lord goes himself to retrieve the prophecy. The Death Eaters would already be there, to help him counter any opposition; if there's any, which I doubt, since it's very late. So it's quite safe for the Dark Lord to break into the Ministry, and he would have even more reason to go if there's a chance that he gets Harry Potter."

"So in the end, it doesn't matter if the vision is real or not," said Orion despondently. "I still have to go and get the prophecy before Voldemort does."

"But it's a trap!" said Calypso nervously.

"It is," Orion said quietly, "but I have no choice." He looked at them with determination, and said, "Right. You two stay here, I'll go and-"

"No way, I'm coming with you!" said Calypso sternly.

Lezander pierced Orion with his eyes, and said resolutely, "You're not going without me, meu dragoste."

Orion sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You're going to insist on this, are you?"

"Yes, we are," said Calypso sharply. "You'll only waste more time trying to convince us not to go, and we won't listen to you anyway. We're best friends; in good and bad times, we help each other."

Orion squared his shoulders, and said with determination, "Alright, let's get moving."

"What about the DA?" interjected Calypso. "They could help."

"No," replied Orion curtly, "they can't get involved. It will be strange enough for Harry Potter to go with two friends, let alone with fifty other people, who have connections with the Dark side. Besides, it would take me too long to explain what's going on, and I would have to tell them that I'm Harry Potter. And if we're going, we'll be using disguises, glamours. Not everyone in the DA can sustain a glamour."

"You're thinking of the facies glamourie," said Lezander.

"Yes. You two assume common faces, easy to forget," replied Orion. "I'll use a young version of James Potter's face. Put on some hooded robes and always have your head covered, just in case."

"The glamour will only last for an hour," said Calypso worriedly.

"I know," said Orion, "it's all the time we will have. The facies glamourie can't be casted twice successively; it's too draining on our magic. But the hoods will also help." He quickly went to his trunk, got his portkey to Black Manor, and tossed it to Calypso. "Keep this at all times with you, in case we have to make a hasty retreat. It'll take us to my Manor."

Calypso nodded, and quickly left to change her robes, while Lezander and Orion did the same thing, and started to change their faces.

She returned already with her face changed, which looked like a common brown-eyed, dark haired witch. Lezander's face was slightly ugly, with black eyes and short, curly, black hair.

Orion quickly conjured a mirror and saw, with satisfaction, that he was a replica of a young James Potter, but without glasses, those would only get in the way. He had darkened his green eyes considerably, so no one would make a connection with him. Voldemort had seen Harry Potter as a baby, but eyes sometimes darkened with age, even if his hadn't.

"Are you going to cancel the blood glamour on your scar?" asked Calypso, inspecting Orion's face.

Orion frowned. "No, just in case we take longer and the facies glamourie fades. I don't want anyone to see my real face with the scar. And Harry Potter could have used something to dim his scar, it's not so far-fetched, and after all, no one knows how hard it is to conceal it."

He hastily went to his trunk, retrieved his Phoenix wand, and pocketed the Death and Life wand, which could be recognized by some Death Eaters. His eyes caught a glimpse of Tom's locket. Orion wrinkled his forehead in thought. Maybe Tom could help, especially if there were unknown spells or wards protecting the prophecy. He quickly dismantled the wards around the locket and placed it around his neck, with his other two necklaces, safely tucking it under his robes.

Orion turned around, and said, "Listen up, we will only address each other by our animagus names, no one except us knows them."

Calypso nodded, and then said worriedly, "How will we get there?"

"Where did your father floo to?" asked Orion.

"Malfoy Manor."

Orion sighed wearily. "Figures. Lucius must be leading the mission, considering that he knows the Ministry like the back of his hand."

He did some fast thinking, and said quickly, "Alright, we'll floo from your father's office to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, we'll take the Knight Bus to the Ministry. I know how to use the visitors' entrance; Lucius explained it to me, some time ago."

"What's the Knight Bus?" asked Calypso, in wonder.

"Never mind that," said Lezander exasperatedly. "Time is ticking!"

As soon as they had rushed out the door, a nondescript brown owl flew in through the opened window, with a letter tied around his leg, addressed to Orion.

In hasty, scrunched letters, Snape had written: 'Whatever you do, don't go.'

* * *

"Oh, for Mer-lin's sa-ke!" cried Calypso, in between pants, as she ran. "What is it with you two? Wait for me!" 

Orion halted in the middle of the corridor, which led to Romulus Rosier's office, and blinked in surprise when he saw that Calypso was very far behind them.

Lezander stopped by his side, and said with a smirk, "Vampire stamina, meu dragoste."

Orion looked at him in wonder as Calypso reached them.

"I'll carry her," said Lezander quickly.

"What-?" shrieked Calypso, startled, as Lezander swiftly picked her up.

Orion shot them a grin, and they started making a mad rush along the corridor.

"Oh, put me down!" cried Calypso, clutching Lezander's neck frenetically. "I don't like being carrieeed!"

They came to a sudden halt, in front of Rosier's office, and Orion quickly said, "Scaly, do your thing."

She dizzily got off Lezander's arms, shook her head, and started muttering spells under her breath, as she brought down her father's wards.

Calypso hastily opened the door, and they rushed inside the dark room.

"Lumos!" said Orion at once.

His eyes zeroed in on the fireplace, and he seized Calypso's hand, quickly running towards it.

"You first, Scaly, hurry!"

She grabbed some floo powder, went inside the fireplace, and said, as she threw the powder, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Lezander was next, followed by Orion.

Stepping out from the vanishing green flames, Orion looked around and saw that the Leaky Cauldron was almost empty; just a few wizards, here and there, nursing a pint of beer or a glass of firewhiskey.

"Hello there," said the bartender. "What would you like?"

"Just passing," said Orion hastily, grabbing Lezander and Calypso's hands, and pulling them with him, outside the place.

As soon as they were in the alley, Orion frantically waved his wand in the air.

There was a deafening BANG, and Orion threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light.

With a surprised yell, Calypso stumbled backwards, as gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt in front of them.

Orion raised his head to see a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled 'The Knight Bus'.

A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve -"

"Yeah, yeah, save it," interrupted Orion impatiently, as he pulled Lezander and Calypso inside.

Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

"No need to be nasty," said Stan, dropping his professional manner.

"Alright," said Orion dismissively. "Now, how much to get to the Ministry of Magic?"

Stan raised an eyebrow. "The Ministry? At this time of night?"

"Will you simply answer?" snapped Calypso at him. "Or is it required of you to interrogate your passengers until you bore them to death?"

Stan huffed at the rebuke, and said curtly, "Eleven sickles each."

Orion quickly grabbed some money from his pocket and handed the sickles to Stan.

They looked around. There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs", and rolled over in his sleep.

"You have these ones," said Stan, indicating a bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel, and another two beds on the other side.

"This is our driver, Ernie Prang."

Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to them.

Stan looked at them, and asked with curiosity, "What are your names?"

"What does it matter, man?" growled Lezander, as he pulled Orion and Calypso to the bed behind the driver. "Just get this thing going!"

Stan scowled at them, before sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's, and saying, "Take 'er away, Ern."

There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Orion found himself flat on top of Lezander, while Calypso scrambled on the bed, besides them, desperately clutching a brass rod.

"I'm liking this," said Lezander with a smirk, as he wriggled under Orion.

Orion started to chuckle, but soon grasped Lezander tightly, as the bus gave a violent jolt while it sped along the street.

Finally, pulling himself up, Orion stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street.

Lezander pulled Orion to his lap, resting his back on the window, and making Orion straddle him on the bed. He nuzzled Orion's neck, and said with a wicked grin, "More comfortable like this, don't you think?"

Orion gave him a lustful smirk, while he crossed his arms around Lezander's neck, and wriggled on top of him.

"Don't tempt me, love," growled Lezander, gripping Orion's hips.

Orion sunk his eyes into Lezander's, and whispered, "Soon."

"Soon," said Lezander softly, his pale blue eyes sparkling with unbridled need and desire, as his fingertips tenderly caressed Orion's cheek.

"For Merlin's sake, how can you two be thinking about sex while being in this life-threatening piece of junk?" said Calypso with exasperation, as she crawled on the bed towards them, tightly clutching the bed covers as she went.

Lezander shot her a roguish grin. "We're hormonal teenagers, what did you expect?"

Calypso rolled her eyes. She looked outside the window, and said scathingly, "Ernie doesn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel, wouldn't you say?"

Orion looked outside and snorted. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.

Suddenly, Ernie slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt. The three of them were thrown flat against the bed, in a jumble of arms and legs.

"Here we are," said Stan happily to them.

Calypso darkly muttered, as she jumped from the bed and straightened her robes.

"Thanks," Orion said to Ernie and Stan, before they jumped down the steps of the bus, which soon disappeared with a loud bang and a swirl of air.

"Best ride of my life," said Lezander, shooting Calypso a smirk.

"Never again," mumbled Calypso under her breath. "Bloody menace…"

Orion patted her on the back as he looked around; the lightheartedness he had felt during the brief bus trip, quickly fading away.

The street they were on contained several rather shabby-looking offices, a pub and an overflowing skip. Orion had expected a rather more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic. But soon, his eyes caught sight of the visitors' entrance.

"Where do we go from here, then?" asked Calypso, looking around.

"Over here," said Orion, pointing at an old red telephone booth, which was missing several panes of glass and stood before a heavily graffitied wall.

He quickly reached the telephone booth, opened the door, and urged the others, "Come on!"

They squashed themselves inside, Calypso ending up being jammed against the telephone apparatus, which was hanging crookedly from the wall as though a vandal had tried to rip it off.

"Scaly, dial six two four four two!" said Orion hastily.

Calypso did it, her arm bent bizarrely to reach the dial. As it whirred back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"The good, the bad, and the ugly," said Orion very quickly; the first muggle thing which had sprung in his mind. "We're here to have a night stroll."

Lezander and Calypso arched an eyebrow at him, but remained quiet.

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Three badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins normally appeared.

Calypso scooped them up and handed them mutely to Orion and Lezander. Orion peered at his: 'The Bad, Night stroller'.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Orion said loudly, as his urgency and trepidation increased. "Now, can we move?"

Calypso and Lezander were silent, also feeling tenseness; the brief time of illusionary normalcy having long passed.

The floor of the telephone booth shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows; the buildings sliding out of sight and blackness closing over their heads. And with a dull grinding noise they sank down into the depths of the Ministry of Magic.

A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Orion bent his knees and held his wand, as ready as he could in such cramped conditions, while he peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for them in the Atrium. But it seemed to be completely empty.

The light was dim, there were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, and complete silence reigned.

The lift slid smoothly to a halt.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone booth burst open, and Orion toppled out of it, closely followed by Calypso and Lezander.

The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from a golden fountain; where jets from the wands of a witch and wizard, the point of a centaur's arrow, the tip of a goblin's hat and a house-elf's ears, gushed into the surrounding pool.

"Come on," said Orion quietly.

The three of them sprinted off down the hall, Orion in the lead, past the fountain towards a desk, above which, there was a sign indicating the Departments and their respective floor numbers.

Orion quickly took notice of the floor number of the Department of Mysteries. And he felt sure there ought to be a security person there. Their absence was an ominous sign, and an unpleasant squirming in his stomach increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts. He pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside.

Orion stabbed the number nine button. The grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Orion grimaced at how noisy the lifts were, before quickly casting a silencing spell.

When the lift halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

Orion turned towards the plain black door. After months and months of dreaming about it, he was here at last.

"Let's go," he whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, Lezander and Calypso right by his side, tense and alert.

"OK, listen," said Orion, stopping within six feet of the door, and sternly looking at them. "I want you to use the portkey I gave you, the instant things get rough."

Calypso was about to retort, when Orion raised a hand, and added sternly, "No, no arguments about this. Promise me you'll use it."

"What about you?" said Lezander quietly.

"I can take care of myself," whispered Orion. "Besides, I have your necklace, I can use it."

Though he didn't have any intention of using it, not until he had the prophecy in his grasp, and after confronting Voldemort, as Harry Potter, once and for all. He had no intention of dueling with Voldemort, but he did want to clear things up; promising to join him if he accepted all the things they had discussed about.

"Alright," said Calypso, as Lezander nodded in acceptance.

Orion turned to face the door and walked forwards… just as it had in his dream... Abruptly, it quietly swung open. Orion inhaled deeply, and with determination, he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything was black including the floor and ceiling. Identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue.

"Someone shut the door," Orion muttered.

The instant Calypso obeyed, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunch of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

"Lumos," whispered Lezander and Orion, at the same time.

Orion looked at the illuminated doors uncertainly. In his dream, he had always walked purposefully across this room to the door immediately opposite the entrance and walked on. But there were around a dozen doors here.

Just as he was gazing ahead at the doors opposite him, trying to decide which was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating.

For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"We won't know which door we came in through, when we have to leave," said Calypso in a frantic, hushed voice.

"Doesn't matter," said Orion quietly, clutching his wand tighter than ever. "You and Wildmane will use the portkey."

"Where do we go, then?" asked Lezander in a whisper.

"In the dreams, I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts, into a dark room - that's this one - and then I went through another door, into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors," Orion said hastily. "I'll know the right way when I see it. Let's get to it."

He marched straight at the door now facing him, the others following close behind him. He set his left hand against its cool, shining surface, raised his wand ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed.

It swung open easily, and they went inside.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Orion had seen in his dreams. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What are those things?" whispered Lezander.

"No idea," said Orion with a frown.

Calypso moved forward to look through the side of the tank. She halted, and said with an odd voice, "They're brains."

"That's it, we're leaving," said Orion at once, as he grabbed her and pulled her away. "This isn't the room."

"There are doors here, too," said Lezander, pointing around the walls. Orion's heart sank; how big was this place?

"Let's go back and try from there," said Orion.

They hurried back into the dark, circular room.

"Wait!" said Calypso sharply, as Lezander made to close the door of the brain room behind them.

She moved her wand through the air, pointing at them and then at the door, as she said, "Nostrum occulum numerata!"

A fiery number one appeared on the door.

"It will number the doors we've tried, and only we will see the marks."

"Excellent, Scaly," said Orion with a small smile.

No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them, that there was a great rumbling, and once again, the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur amongst the faint blue. When all became still again, the fiery number still burned for them, showing the first door they had tried.

"OK, let's try this one," said Orion.

Again, he strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand till raised, the other two at his heels.

This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre. There was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had been touched.

Orion was entranced by it, there was something very powerful behind it; he could feel it pulling at his dark magic, enticing him, calling him.

Without noticing, he fluidly went down the benches, one by one, until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. He walked swiftly towards the dais. The veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.

It was beautiful. He deftly climbed up the dais and looked with fascination at the gently rippling veil. Orion stretched out a hand, his dark magic swirling animatedly inside of him, his pulse quickening, and his eyes darkening, as the pull became stronger.

"What are you doing?" said Lezander in alarm, as he grasped and halted Orion's stretched hand.

Orion heard something. There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.

"Do you hear?" said Orion breathlessly.

Calypso, who had just reached them, shot Lezander a worried glance, and said, "No, Firebreath. There's complete silence."

The whispering and murmuring was becoming louder, the pull he felt towards it more intense and inviting.

"There's something in there," whispered Orion, mesmerized.

"What do you mean, _in there_?" said Calypso. "There isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anything to be there. Firebreath, stop it, I don't like it, come away –"

She seized Orion's arm and pulled, but he resisted.

"No," said Orion, in an unearthly voice. "There's something…. It's a Necromancer's Gate..."

Calypso gasped. "How do you know?"

Orion blinked at her, his mind briefly returning to him. "I- I just know."

Calypso frowned at him, but then said angrily, "Well, if you're right, they must have stolen it from some dark wizard. Light wizards have no right to something that belongs to our kind!"

"Whatever," interjected Lezander, shooting the veil a worried glance. "Let's leave; it gives me a very bad feeling."

Orion had become mesmerized by it again. He couldn't hear anything else but the whispers calling to him; his dark magic bubbling happily in his body, being pulled inexorably towards the veil, wanting to feel it, touch it...

Suddenly, Lezander forcefully grabbed him from behind.

"Firebreath!" snapped Calypso at Orion, a slight fearfulness lacing her voice. "Let's go! The prophecy, remember!"

Something finally slid back into place in his brain, and Orion shook his head and wrenched his eyes from the veil.

"Let's go," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to - well, come on, then!" said Calypso with exasperation, and she led the way back around the dais.

Casting a worried glance at Orion, Lezander took hold of his hand, and followed Calypso.

They hastily clambered all the way back up to the door, and entered the dark circular room.

Calypso quickly used the spell again, inscribing a number two on the door, glad to be far away from that room. There was an ominous, spooky atmosphere to it, and Orion's reaction had been very weird.

Once more, the wall spun and became still again. Orion, with a feeling of increasing desperation, approached another door at random and pushed.

"It's this one!" he said immediately.

He knew it at once by the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. He saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room; a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

"This way!"

Orion's heart was pumping frantically now that he knew they were on the right track. He led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading, as he had done in his dream, for the source of the light, passing the crystal bell jar, quite as tall as he was, that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh, look!" said Calypso with great interest, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again; and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar, it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!" said Orion impatiently.

Calypso huffed, deprived from learning more about it, but obeyed.

They followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," Orion said again, and his heart was now pumping so hard and fast that he felt it interfered with his speech. "It's through here."

Standing before the door, Orion glanced at them. They had their wands out, their glamoured faces were shadowed by their hoods, and they looked serious, anxious, but determined.

"If we encounter the Death Eaters," whispered Orion, "we can only use spells which won't reveal that we're dark wizards."

"We cannot hurt them," said Calypso, casting a stern glance at Orion.

"They'll hurt us!" interjected Lezander. "We have to be able to defend ourselves."

Orion nodded at Lezander. "If they battle us, then we'll use moderate dark spells. I'll use easy dark spells which Harry Potter, as any light wizard, could have learned and mastered, from a book."

"And if things get ugly?" insisted Lezander.

Orion sighed. "You two use whatever spells you like and get the hell out with the portkey."

"And what spells will you use?" said Calypso. Then she added pleadingly, "Don't hurt them, my father is with them."

"He has to hurt them if they start cursing him!" growled Lezander.

"I'll decide what to do when it happens," said Orion. He looked at Calypso, and added quietly, "Never fear, I'll defend myself without hurting your father or Lucius. I just hope they aren't there."

Calypso sighed wearily and nodded.

Orion abruptly grabbed Lezander and gave him a deep, longing kiss. He broke from it, with a slight pant of air, and then he sunk his eyes into Lezander's, and whispered, "If things get tough, use the portkey to get out and take her with you. I'll use your necklace, but don't wait for me. Promise me you'll do this."

Lezander mutely nodded, giving Orion a last lingering caress on the cheek.

Orion turned around, looked at the door, tightly gripped his Phoenix wand, and pushed.

It swung open.

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves.

Orion edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. He could not hear anything or see the slightest sign of movement.

"Look for row ninety-seven," he whispered.

Orion looked up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it, glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Calypso, squinting to the next row. "Yes… that's fifty-four…"

"Wands ready," said Orion quietly.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They passed row eighty-four… eighty-five… Orion was listening hard for the slightest sound of movement, his heart pounding, all his senses alert, his dark magic swirling in anticipation, as if sensing the possibility of usage.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Lezander.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"Just like we suspected; it was a fabricated vision," whispered Orion with relief. "Okay, stay alert and follow me."

He started taking the same path as he had done in the dream. Orion led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed…

They reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight. All was echoing, dusty silence.

Orion looked up at the endless shelves filled with glass orbs.

"Start checking the labels," said Orion quietly, as he started doing that himself.

Calypso and Lezander quietly obeyed, moving around Orion, carefully checking the yellowed labels.

The minutes seemed to stretch indefinitely, and Orion impatiently went to check another row, leaving Calypso and Lezander behind. His eyes rapidly scanned label after label, his heart pumping, cold sweat breaking on his forehead, and his fingers tightly wrapped around his wand.

"Firebreath, here!" said Calypso's eager voice.

Orion snapped his head up and hastily went back to where Calypso and Lezander were standing, a little way down row ninety-seven.

They were staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"Look at the label," said Lezander breathlessly, pointing at one of the small glass orbs that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

Orion stepped forwards. Not as tall as Lezander, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D._

_Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter_

Orion gasped as he stared at it, quickly unraveling the initials of the names. He had been right. Trewlaney had told Dumbledore the prophecy.

He quickly started casting spells –which Roman had taught them- to detect any wards or curses on the orb. Only one was detected, which had to be the one preventing anyone else, but those who the Prophecy mentioned, to touch it.

Orion heaved in a breath, and closed his fingers around the dusty orb. He expected it to feel cold, but it did not. On the contrary, it felt as though it had been lying in the sun for hours, as though the glow of light within was warming it.

He swiftly lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.

Nothing whatsoever happened.

Calypso and Lezander moved in closer around Orion, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

The three of them swirled around, as one, with their wands aimed forwards.

Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts. Orion felt Calypso tensing besides him.

"To me, Potter," drawled Lucius, as he held out his hand, palm up, while he squinted his eyes to look at Orion's glamoured face, shrouded in shadows by the hood.

Orion squared his shoulders, and said, changing his voice, "Who are you?"

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Orion's left, sneered, "The Dark Lord said you were clueless, little baby Potter, but this is too much! Who do you think we are?"

"His followers, then," retorted Orion sharply. "Well, I have a deal with him. I'm the one who has to give this to him and -"

"A deal with the Dark Lord!" shrieked Bella furiously. "You think he would make a deal with a filthy half-blood street urchin like you?"

"Give me the orb, Potter," said Lucius softly. "We will give it to the Dark Lord. Then you can discuss things with him."

Orion snorted and tightly clutched the orb against his body. "I - not you- will give it to him. And only after I discuss things with him, as you put it. Where is Voldemort, anyway? Is he planning on making an appearance?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Yeah," said Orion, "I've got no problem with saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouth!" screeched Bellatrix. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare –"

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Orion and the others.

Orion felt Lezander stir besides him, and he muttered, "Don't do anything."

Bella let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear him? _You hear him_? Giving instructions to the other boy as though he thinks of fighting us!"

The Death Eaters laughed, though Bella laughed loudest of all.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter, or we start using wands," said Lucius sternly, "No one need get hurt, if you obey."

"Yeah, right!" said Orion with a nasty laugh. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when Bellatrix shrieked: "Accio proph-"

Orion shouted "Protego!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," said Bellatrix, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then –"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" roared Lucius at Bella. "If you smash it -!"

Bella stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the girl," she said to the Death Eater beside her. "Let Potter watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Orion and Lezander instantly closed in around Calypso, who had been approached by a Death Eater who Orion instantly recognized as Romulus Rosier. But Calypso didn't betray herself. With nerves of steel, she stood between Orion and Lezander, wand raised, and glamoured face stern as she peered at her father's masked face.

"You won't touch any of us," hissed Orion at Bella. "Or I'll smash this orb. I don't think that Your Lord will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.

"So," said Orion, as his mind swirled to find a way to get them out of there, with the prophecy intact in his hands, and without revealing who they were, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Orion, his eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

"Don't dare say his name!" screeched Bella, before casting a curse at him.

A jet of red light shot from the end of Bellatrix's wand, but Lucius quickly deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Orion and several of the glass orbs there shattered.

Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Lucius and Bellatrix's shouts.

"… _at the solstice will come a new _…" said the figure of an old, bearded man.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!" roared Lucius.

"He dared - he dares –" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "he stands there - filthy half-blood -"

Orion used the distraction to whisper at Lezander and Calypso, "Smash shelves and we make a run for it."

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Lucius.

"… _and none will come after_…" said the figure of a young woman.

As the two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres started to melt into thin air, the three of them yelled, "REDUCTO!"

Three powerful spells flew in three different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor.

Orion seized a handful of Calypso's robes and pulled her forwards, as they started to make a mad rush along the corridors, the shelves swaying precariously and more glass spheres falling from above.

He quickly cast a protective spell over them, as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Orion quickly cast an Incarcerus spell at him.

Everyone was yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres.

Orion found the way ahead clear and saw Lezander swiftly picking Calypso up, and dashing by his side, as they both ran, in tremendous speed, along the corridor.

They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Orion turned right, followed by Lezander, with Calypso in his arms; as she cast spell after spell, over Lezander's shoulder, to the Death Eaters that were now chasing them, far behind.

Straight ahead, the door through which they had come was ajar; Orion could see the glittering light of the bell jar; he pelted through the doorway, the prophecy still clutched tight and safe in his hand, and waited a second for Lezander to hurtle over the threshold, before slamming the door behind them.

"Colloportus!" yelled Orion, and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

Lezander placed Calypso on her feet, as Orion swirled around to look at them.

"I want you out of here, at once!" Orion said sharply. "Use the portkey to my Manor, now!"

"No!" snapped Calypso. "If you stay, we stay as well, to help you!"

"We stay by your side, meu dragoste," said Lezander quietly.

Orion grabbed Lezander by his collar, and said frantically, "You promised, Lez!"

"I'm not leaving without you," said Lezander softly, cupping Orion's face.

"You must!" said Orion desperately. "I need to stay only for a little while, to confront Voldemort as Harry Potter, to talk to him. There's no need for you to stay with me!"

"We stay," reiterated Lezander with stern determination.

"Damn it!" cried Orion, releasing Lezander and carding his fingers through his hair. "Very well, then we all leave! Take out the portkey, Scaly!"

In an instant, Calypso brought out the portkey. Orion quickly pocketed the prophecy, and they all grasped the portkey at the same time, as Orion whispered the activation code: 'Black Manor'.

Orion blinked when nothing happened.

"Wards!" gasped Calypso. "Ministry wards!"

Orion frantically took out Lezander's necklace. He hugged Calypso and Lezander tightly against him, and whispered Lezander's name.

Nothing stirred, no one moved.

"Fuck!" cried Orion, releasing them. "I can't believe this!"

"The wards are too powerful," said Calypso in a hushed, shaky voice.

Orion turned to them, and said frantically, "But Lez's portkey even works in Voldemort's Manor!"

"The Ministry must have very ancient and powerful wards on it," replied Calypso. "Centuries of wizards must have added wards upon wards on it."

Orion heaved in a breath and forced himself to calm down. He fiercely rubbed his forehead in thought. He frowned as he remembered Roman's extra-curricular lessons. Ministry wards, ancient wards, wards upon wards over centuries of time… His eyes widened. Roman had prepared him for a situation like this! He knew the theory! He had written extra-credit essays about it. Complex spells, combined from several very powerful wizards, were required to break such wards. But perhaps, with time on his hands, and deep concentration, he could try. Maybe he could do it, with his dark magic… His dark magic which inexplicably had become even more powerful during the year…

"Listen!" whispered Calypso in alarm.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door. They heard Lucius roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say — his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary -Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right -Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there – Mulciber and Romulus come with me!"

"What do we do?" Calypso asked Orion, with a frantic expression on her face.

"I can try – the wards -," rambled Orion, "but I need time – concentration -"

"We can't stay in this room," said Lezander hastily. "They'll find us!"

"Yes," said Orion, clearing his head. "We need to find a room in which I can work and concentrate. Let's go!"

"Work on what -?" started saying Calypso, but Lezander had picked her up again, and they were now running at full speed, past the shimmering bell jar, towards the exit.

They took the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway. They had run halfway towards it when Orion saw, through the open door, two Death Eaters running across the black room towards them. Veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

"Collo-" began Calypso, but before she could complete the spell, the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!"

"Rejecto Alica!" spat Orion, at the same time that Lezander and Calypso yelled, "Protego!"

As the spells bounced off, without touching them, one Death Eater yelled, "WE'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE OFF—"

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Orion.

The Death Eater's arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Orion's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

"Stupe-" started casting Calypso at the other Death Eater.

But the Death Eater, who Orion now recognized as Dolohov, made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame shooting towards Calypso's chest.

"NOOO!" cried Orion and Lezander at the same time, as Lezander launched himself at her, pulling her to the floor, while Orion yelled in succession, "Atrum escudum! Somnus eternis!"

The purple non-verbal dark curse ricocheted from Orion's dark spell shield, hitting a wall and scorching it, as Dolohov dropped to the floor, deep asleep.

"Fucker!" spat Orion angrily, as he viciously kicked Dolohov in the ribs. He had recognized the dark curse, it would have pulverized Calypso, and only a dark spell shield could have diverted the curse from her.

Lezander pulled Calypso to her feet, as she muttered, "That was embarrassing… should have seen it coming…"

"We're not far from the exit," said Lezander hastily. "We're right next to that circular room… if we can just get across it and find the right door, before any more Death Eaters come, then we can leave the Ministry."

"Alright, let's go!" said Orion.

They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards and entered the circular room. The door swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. When the walls stopped moving, Orion's heart sunk. Calypso's numbers had faded from the doors. A Death Eater must have detected the spell and annulled it.

Lezander looked around, and said, "So which way do you reck—?"

Suddenly, a door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix.

"THERE THEY ARE!" she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room, Lezander smashed his way through the door ahead of them, Calypso and Orion hot on his heels.

"Colloportus!" shouted Calypso, and they heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side.

"It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. "There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

Orion spun around; they were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. He could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.

The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Orion crashed into a table and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door.

"Colloportus!"

There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Calypso and Lezander were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall. Then, as Orion reached the very top of the room, he heard Lezander yell.

"Collo— aaaaaaaaargh…"

Orion turned in time to see Lezander flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door Lezander had not reached in time. Orion's heart stopped as Lezander violently hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side, where he lay sprawled, unmoving.

Orion saw red; his blood rushed fiercely in his veins, his dark magic pulsed dangerously under his skin, and his darkened green eyes swirled with ire.

"Get Potter!" screeched Bellatrix, and she ran at him.

Orion didn't bother with his wand, he didn't think about it twice, he just pushed his palm forwards, and bellowed wrathfully, "CRUCIO!"

In an inhuman shriek of unbearable, body-wrecking pain, Bella dropped to the floor, her limbs flailing and jerking madly on the hard stone, as her body convulsed and her mouth frothed.

The other four Death Eaters stood in shock, watching, before they regained their senses and started casting curses at him and Calypso.

Calypso yelled for his help, as she countered every spell sent towards them, and Orion's mind returned to him. But he didn't lift the Cruciatus Curse on Bella, he sustained it with his left hand, with extreme relish and pleasure coursing through his body, as he used his wand with his other hand, casting shields and defensive spells.

Spells and curses flew through the air, bounced off shields, ricocheted on walls, and abruptly, one beam of light struck the tank filled with brains.

The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Orion, Calypso, and the Death Eaters turned, in spite of themselves, to watch the tank exploding as brains burst from the green liquid like leaping fish. For a moment they seemed suspended in midair. Then, they soared through the air, falling towards them, spinning as they came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from the brains, unravelling like rolls of film...

In a flash of speed, Orion jumped on Calypso, rolling with her on the floor, as he cast a protective bubble over them.

Two Death Eaters shrieked in pain as the tentacles of some brains wrapped themselves around their arms, as the other two Death Eaters were protected with their own shields, casting spells, trying to help their comrades, while Bella gasped for air on the floor, her body still shaking with intense, lingering pain.

"Diffindo!" yelled a Death Eater, trying to sever the feelers that were wrapping themselves around one of his partners, the brain tight around his fellow's chest, like an octopus.

Calypso and Orion swiftly got up from the floor, vanishing brains as they ran towards Lezander.

Orion threw himself at the floor, cradled Lezander's body, and aiming his wand at him, he said at once, "Ennervate!"

With a gasp, and a jerk of his body, Lezander snapped open his pale blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" said Orion softly, caressing Lezander's face, his heart still madly pounding in his chest.

Lezander smiled up at him, and said quietly, "I'm fine, just a rough fall. Help me up."

Orion nodded and pulled Lezander up with him. In that instant, the other Death Eaters started shooting Stunning Spells at them, Bella seemingly a bit recovered already.

The three of them made a run for it, without time of thinking of anything else, as they dodged spells, and skipped chairs and tables.

The Death Eaters, who hadn't been attacked by the brains, streaked after them, knocking the chairs and tables, but not daring to cast any harmful spells on them, in case they hurt the prophecy.

Calypso, Lezander and Orion dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come; inwardly praying that it was the exit from the Department of Mysteries.

They ran a few feet into the new room and suddenly, they felt the floor vanish...

With a startled scream, they started to fall, but Calypso quickly cast a protective bubble around them, and they went down, steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a soft 'thud', they landed flat on their backs, unharmed, in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais.

Orion frantically patted his pocket and felt, with a sigh of relief, that the prophecy orb wasn't broken, thanks to Calypso's spell.

Suddenly, the whole room was ringing with the Death Eaters' laughter. Orion looked up and saw the two who had been in the Brain Room, plus Bella, descending towards him, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards him.

Orion, Calypso, and Lezander jumped to their feet, wands tightly clutched.

They backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within their sight.

The back of Orion's legs hit something solid: they had reached the dais where the archway stood. They climbed backwards onto it.

The Death Eaters all halted, gazing at them. Some were panting hard, others bleeding, but most had triumphant smirks on their faces.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let us go, and I'll give it to you!" said Orion, already extremely tired and wanting nothing more but to take Lezander and Calypso away from there.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only three of you… or didn't you learn how to count while you lived in the streets?"

"Don't give it to them," growled Lezander by his side, with his wand aimed at Lucius.

Calypso said quietly, "I agree. We'll find a way out of this mess."

Orion shot her a glance and saw that she had her wand aimed as well, though she was casting glances at her father, with an anxious, pale face.

Bellatrix took some steps towards them, and snarled, gazing up at Orion, "Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friends die the hard way!"

Orion's hand twitched as it moved towards his pocket, where the prophecy was, when suddenly, he felt a tingling on his face. His eyes widened and he heard Calypso and Lezander gasping by his side, also feeling how their glamours were about to fade away.

In an instant, it was mayhem, when high above them, two more doors burst open and twelve more people sprinted into the room: Alastor Moody; a witch with pink hair, whom Orion believed to be Nymphadora Tonks, according to Sirius' description of her; Kingsley, the Head of the Auror Department; and nine others who Orion didn't recognize.

As the Death Eaters were battling fiercely with the newcomers, and without pausing to think about how the Order could have possibly found out about this, Orion pushed Calypso and Lezander to the floor, as spells flew over their heads.

"Our faces," whispered Calypso frantically, as they huddled together, after casting protective shields on themselves.

Orion saw the real face of Calypso and Lezander already showing, and he swallowed thickly before saying, "Is my-? Do I look like myself?"

"Yes," said Lezander quietly, as he looked at him. "Let's pull our hoods over our heads; there isn't much else we can do."

They immediately did so, and Calypso whispered desperately, "How are we going to get away from here, without the Order or the Death Eaters stopping us, or seeing who we are?"

"Oh, fuck this!" said Orion frantically. "I can use my dark magic to-"

"No!" said Calypso instantly. "They'll immediately know who you are! The Order as well! Think about it, they are expecting Harry Potter, and then you appear and -"

"MY LORD!" yelled the ecstatic voice of Bellatrix.

Orion's face drained from all color, and his heart starting pumping fast, as he slowly turned his hooded head, and saw Voldemort, with his intense dark aura pulsing and wrapped around him, framed in a doorway above the stands, shrewdly inspecting the scene with glinting crimson eyes and a confident smirk on his handsome face.

Orion felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body.

Calypso tightly clutched Orion's arm, as she whispered urgently, "We need to join the Death Eaters in the fight. It's the only way to explain our presence here. We will say that I heard my father planning on coming on this mission, so I told you and Lezander, and we three decided that we wanted to help."

"No one is going to be fooled by that!" said Orion frantically. "And where is Harry Potter now, then? Just vanished into thin air?"

"It's the only way!" snapped Calypso at him. "It doesn't matter if they don't believe us right now. They'll be too shocked to see us here, and they can't exactly interrogate us in the middle of a battle, can they? We'll think about a more believable excuse, later. And Harry Potter could have, just as well, fled in the middle of this chaos!"

Lezander quickly glanced around at the battle currently going on. Then he looked at them, and said quietly, "She's right. Let's get into the fray, and mingle with the Death Eaters, then we drop our hoods, as if we just got here and started fighting against the Order. Our robes are black, just like the Death Eaters', so we can mingle easily. And right now, everyone is too occupied battling the other side, so they won't notice."

Orion wearily rubbed his forehead. "Alright. Let's do it, if you- "

"DUMBLEDORE!" hissed a furious voice.

The three of them snapped their heads to a side, and saw Voldemort pointing a wand at Dumbledore, who was speeding down the steps, with wand aimed as well, and had a fierce expression on his face, looking more powerful than ever, while he shot searching glances around.

"Let's do as you said," said Orion with determination.

Intense, powerful spells were now raining, as Voldemort and Dumbledore started dueling each other, while the Death Eaters and the Order members kept battling, leaving a wide area in the middle of the room, where Voldemort and Dumbledore were matching powers.

They jumped from the dais to the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies and the flashes of curses, they quickly mingled.

Calypso went straight towards her father, who was fiercely battling Alastor Moody. Orion saw her lowering her hood as she ran.

Orion quickly lost sight of her as he dodged a jet of red light, separating from Lezander, who started dueling an Order member who had attacked him. Orion started shooting curses left and right, and then his eyes caught sight of Lucius and Rodolphus, fighting back-to-back, against four wizards who circled them.

He ran in a flash towards them, as he lowered his hood, and started casting curses to help them.

"Negralis mortalita!" Orion yelled, and an intense black beam of light shot from his wand, hitting one of the four wizards, who toppled down, opening a space in the circle.

Orion jumped to Lucius' side, as he cast a shield against an incoming curse.

"Orion!" said Lucius in surprise, as he continued casting spells. "What are you doing here? – Crucio!"

"Helping," said Orion quickly. Then he yelled, "Flagellum dollum!"

Lucius shot him a narrowed glance, but he continued his fight, another Order member having arrived, to duel them.

"Let's see those curses I taught you!" said Rodolphus to Orion, with smirk, before he quickly turned to send a very nasty curse at the new arrival.

"Cruor ferventa!" roared Orion, as his eyes frantically searched for Lezander and Calypso, while Lucius, Rodolphus and he moved around as the Order members advanced on them.

"Tempestas ignis!" yelled Orion, as he swirled around, and jumped to Lucius' side again. As the small storm of flames shot towards one of the wizards, Orion deflected an Incarcerus, panted for air, and then roared at two wizards who were fiercely fighting Rodolphus, "Poena lacer!"

"Where is Potter?!" growled a familiar voice near them.

Orion snapped his head to a side and saw that they had moved to be next to where Voldemort and Dumbledore were fighting each other, near the dais.

"Have you lost him, Tom?" said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes, while they had their wands trained on each other, robes torn or scorched, the only evidence of the brutal duel they were engaged in. They seemed to be at a stalemate, their powers too evenly matched to allow one of them easily defeat the other.

Voldemort snarled, "It's you who lost him, old man. You never found him, did you? Your little Savior escaped your clutches. Who is going to win the war for you this time?"

Dumbledore's eyes snapped to Orion, and he said pleasantly, "Ah, Mr. Black. How nice it is to see you again, even if it is in these unexpected circumstances."

Voldemort swiftly turned his head, his eyes narrowed at Orion, and he hissed, "What are you doing here, boy?"

"Interesting question," said Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes boring into Orion's.

Orion tensed, his mind swirling with frantic thoughts and his heart pumping madly. But suddenly, over Dumbledore's shoulders, he finally caught sight of Lezander. He was fiercely dueling with Kingsley and another wizard, on the dais, a few feet away from them. Lezander had several injuries on his body, looked exhausted, and Kingsley and the other wizard were gaining ground on him.

Without a second thought, only Lezander on his mind, Orion flashed by Voldemort and Dumbledore, jumping on the dais, to Lezander's side.

"Protego maxima!" yelled Orion at Kingsley's incoming spell.

Lezander shot him a smile, before roaring, "Sever corpus!"

Kingsley jumped to a side, to avoid the curse, and then bellowed at Lezander, "Contracto mentis!"

Orion instantly jumped in front of Lezander, and yelled furiously, "Atrum escudum!"

As the spell bounced off, Orion saw, from the corner of his eyes, a dark green beam of light careening towards him, from the other wizard.

"NOOOOO!" shrieked Lezander, launching himself at Orion.

Orion's wand slipped from his hand, as he heavily hit the floor. Sprawled on his back, as if in slow motion, he saw the jet of light hitting Lezander squarely on the chest, his pale blue eyes widening, as his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards, towards the veil.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Orion desperately, as he jumped to his feet, his blood igniting and rushing in his body, as he shot forwards, stretching out a hand, his mind losing all reason, his heart clenching in frantic fear, his dark magic roaring savagely inside of him...

As Lezander crossed through the Veil, Orion's fingers seized Lezander's hand, and he began sinking in with Lezander, extreme coldness creeping through his hand, as he began crossing over, through his arm, as he kept going…

Abruptly, he was pulled from behind, by strong arms that wrapped around his chest and waist.

Orion's whole right arm had gone through the Veil, still grasping Lezander's hand on the other side.

"LET GO OFF ME!" bellowed Orion hysterically, as he tried to disentangle himself from whoever was holding him back. He felt Lezander slipping on the other side of the Veil, something slipping away from Lezander's body, as unbearable coldness petrified his right arm.

"ORION, LET GO RIGHT NOW!" roared Voldemort furiously at him, tightly gripping him against his chest. "There's Death there, your friend is already dead!"

"NO! HE IS NOT!" shrieked Orion insanely and desperately, as thick tears rolled down his cheeks; pushing Voldemort away from him with his other arm. "I FEEL HIM! HE'S THERE! I CAN BRING HIM BACK! I WILL BRING HIM BACK!"

"NO ONE COMES BACK FROM THERE! IF YOU GO THROUGH, YOU'LL DIE AS WELL!" bellowed Voldemort, violently jerking Orion backwards, making his right arm start to recede from the Veil.

"FUCK YOU, TOM! LET ME GO!" screamed Orion hysterically, choking a heart-wrenching sob, and jumping forwards to the Veil, sinking his arm further in. "LEZANDER WON'T DIE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! NO ONE ELSE I LOVE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"

Orion lost all reason when he felt Lezander's essence slipping away, as if a cold, unrelenting, clawed hand was tearing Lezander's soul away from its body.

His heart was racing so fast that it seemed about to burst, his dark magic exploded inside of him, filled him so completely and violently, that he started to shake and convulse, never having felt something so powerful and intense…But it ignited him, it spurred him further, energizing him beyond comprehension.

Without a second thought, Orion released it, he released everything he had in him, and felt Voldemort stumbling back, as waves of his dark magic rushed outwards from his body…

Orion focused all his mind, heart, and power, in grasping Lezander's soul. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he could feel Lezander's essence, and he grasped it, as it was about to completely tear away from Lezander's body. Orion wrapped his own dark magic around Lezander's soul, as if it were his own life-line, directing his magic with his mind, not understanding how, but doing it, instinctually.

Orion snapped his head back and a scream of unbearable pain tore from his throat, as he felt that huge clawed hand brutally gripping Lezander's soul on the other side, and attacking his dark magic at the same time, feeling the intense pain himself.

With fierce determination, Orion fought back, pushing all his roaring magic against it, wanting to savagely tear that hand to pieces, to make it feel as much pain as he was feeling, fighting for the life of his mate, of his love.

After casting a parselspell around himself, protecting him from Orion's savage, ravaging waves of pure dark magic, which were consuming everything around them, Voldemort surrounded Orion from behind, aggressively pulling him away from the Veil and certain death.

But the young wizard wouldn't budge. Voldemort glanced down at him, and saw that Orion's eyes were completely black; obsidian orbs, swirling with unimaginable power in their endless pits, but there seemed to be no conscience behind them.

Only the roaring of Orion's magic could be heard in the room, and Voldemort saw all the wizards and witches plastered against the walls – his Death Eaters included-, looking frantically for an escape, as Orion's waves of unbridled, furious dark magic rushed towards them, blocking every path. He snarled when he saw Dumbledore intently watching Orion, the old man covered with a protective spell as well, as the waves of darkness clashed against it.

Voldemort clutched Orion tighter against his chest. He pulled the boy's head backwards, and sinking his eyes into Orion's, he forced his mind through them, as he furiously yelled, "ORION! STOP THIS AT ONCE! CONTROL YOUR MAGIC! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY FOLLOWERS! YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY US!"

Voldemort's voice abruptly entered his mind, and Orion wrathfully and insanely bellowed aloud, "IF LEZANDER DIES, EVERYONE DIES! YOU HEAR! EVERYONE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING BUT HIM! IF MY MATE DIES, YOU ALL DIE WITH HIM!!!"

Voldemort froze at those words, before he tightly grasped Orion's face, pushing his mind into Orion's eyes again, about to furiously demand an explanation, but he was brutally shoved away from Orion's mind.

Orion ignored everything outside of him, and with a furious, insane shriek, he summoned all his magic and launched a devastating, desperate, savage attack on the cruel, powerful force that wouldn't let go of Lezander.

His throat seemed to tear as he screamed in unrelenting pain, continuing his vicious assault, clashing against the other force, clawing, ripping it, desperately, furiously, giving no quarter. With a final, scream-wrenching effort, he pulled Lezander's essence back, and he felt the force staggering back, as he snapped Lezander into his body.

Orion kept pulling, he pulled with all his strength, with the last breath from his mouth, and abruptly, he physically staggered backwards as Lezander's body came out through the Veil.

Orion slumped against Voldemort, shakily holding Lezander in his arms, gasping and panting for air, his mind wrecked by the effort, his body in pain; as all his dark magic rushed back to him in thunderous waves.

He jerked violently, when his dark magic crashed into him, filling him again, roaring contently inside of him.

But in the next second, Orion gasped when he felt an inexorable, forceful pull around him.

In an instant, Voldemort -who had staggered backwards, holding Orion and the additional weight of Lezander-, saw Orion disappear from his sight, as the vampire fell with a 'thud' to the floor.

* * *

Orion crashed against a cold, stone floor. He immediately jumped to his feet, tense and alarmed, his eyes taking a little while to adjust to the darkness of the room.

He sensed something moving in the shadows, and snapped his eyes towards it.

Orion reeled back in shock, and gasped, "YOU!"


	37. Revealed

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I'm extremely happy! **And here's a fast update for my loyal reviewers!**

I agree, Orion should have planned for it beforehand, but I really don't want to make him perfect… so he'll keep making mistakes. And well, he had a very tough year, studying for his WITs, planning DA lessons, training his magic, etc... So he didn't have time to spare to plan for a break into the Department of Mysteries. Besides, how do you plan a break into someplace no one knows how it's like? Orion didn't know anything about the Department, and there's no information about it anywhere; only Unspeakables know about it. So how can one plan an attack? Voldemort could plan it since he had Rookwood's help. So that's my excuse, anyway, –grins-.

A few pointers about the last chapter: No one has seen Tom's locket, Orion has it under his robes; Voldemort did hear Orion calling him 'Tom' and saying that Lezander was his mate –though they aren't yet, not completely- (and that was the part that shocked and angered Voldemort so much), but also remember that Dumbledore called Voldemort 'Tom' during the fight; as for what Dumbledore suspects, you'll soon find out; Orion had been using his Phoenix wand during the whole episode; and some important parts of canon I'm not changing, just adding some more twists to it, as it will show as the story progresses. Well, that's it. Some other things will be cleared up in this chapter, though some others won't; the important revelations will come later, –grins-.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

An old man was lying on a small, tattered cot against a wall. He was emaciated, the bones of his face sticking out sharply against the yellowish skin, on a face which had been handsome in the past. The hands that lay upon the old blanket could have belonged to a skeleton. His hazel eyes seemed vast in their sunken sockets, but there was liveliness in them, still. Blond curly hair, with many streaks of grey and white, was filled with grime and matted against his forehead.

"I don't understand what I'm doing here," said Orion frantically, looking around the room.

It was very small, filthy, and dark. Orion shuddered as it reminded him of the cell in which his father had been locked up in Azkaban.

The old man rose from the cot, and inspected Orion shrewdly. Then he said with a slight German accent, "Have you come to kill me?"

Orion's eyes snapped back to him. The old man seemed completely unconcerned, as if expecting it, and perhaps, welcoming it.

"No!" said Orion. "Why would I? But why am I here? Where are we?"

"In the topmost level of Nurmengard Tower, of course," said the old wizard.

"The prison you build for your political enemies," whispered Orion. He intently looked at him. "I remember now, they threw you in here in 1945, after Dumbledore defeated you. But what am I doing here with you, Grindelwald?" Then he added desperately, "What's the meaning of this? How do I get back?"

Grindelwald arched a white eyebrow. "I assume someone gave you a portkey and that it just activated."

Orion gasped and quickly took out the onyx pendant around his neck.

"What a nice touch," said Grindelwald with a snort. "A Deathly Hallows pendant."

"You can see through the glamour?" said Orion in wonder.

"Oh, yes," said Grindelwald gleefully. His eyes roamed Orion's face, and instantly, he reached Orion and trailed a dirty, thin finger over Orion's invisible scar. "Interesting… very interesting…"

Orion took a step back in alarm, and gasped out, "You see through my blood glamour? How?"

"Oh, relax, boy," said Grindelwald pleasantly. "I doubt anyone else can see it but me, and some few who have some rare creature blood in them. I can see it, because, I'm simply the most powerful wizard alive. Well, until now, I dare say."

The old wizard's eyes inspected Orion's scar intently, and then he said with an amused chuckle, "Oh, they won't like that at all…"

"They?" said Orion. "Who are they?"

Grindelwald arched an eyebrow, and said mockingly, "The omniscient spirits of Sturm und Drang, of course. Don't tell me they haven't approached you yet?"

Orion's mind swirled with thoughts. He had picked up some German at school, inevitably, since many students were from German-speaking countries. Finally, he said quietly, "Sturm und Drang, Storm and Stress, Durmstrang… You know them? Who are they?"

"Who do you think they are?" replied Grindelwald, with a smirk on his gaunt face. "Mother and son, founders of an ancient Institute which specializes in the Dark Arts, which admits no mudbloods…"

"Morgana and Mordred," whispered Orion in wonder. Then he added excitedly, "Merlin's beard! It's amazing! But how are they still on this plane? How did they do it? And why?"

Grindelwald chuckled with amusement. "Better not mention 'Merlin' in front of them, boy, unless you want to be bored to death with a long, vicious, diatribe against him."

"Then it's you who is going to give me information, right?" said Orion eagerly. "Morgana told me that I had to see you – well, that I had to see whoever the portkey took me to. And that I would only find them after this portkey activated. So you must know something!"

Grindelwald smirked at him. "Oh, I know many things, my little successor."

Orion's eyes widened, and he said nervously, "What do you mean successor? I'm not your successor!"

"Well, they certainly believe you are," said Grindelwald calmly. Then he asked eagerly, "Tell me, have you found all the Hallows already?"

"I- I found two," said Orion quietly. "I still need the Elder Wand. As you know, Dumbledore has it now. But it's an unbeatable wand, isn't it? So I wonder how I'll get it from him." He frowned and added, "Though it can't be so unbeatable if Dumbledore took it from you, and if Dumbledore can't even defeat Voldemort…"

Grindelwald snorted. "The wand is unbeatable for its true master, though you still have to beat Dumbledore, which isn't easy. I can tell you from personal experience."

"Right," said Orion with a deep frown. "But what do you mean, that I'm your successor?"

"Well, I applied the term loosely," said Grindelwald. Then he added bitterly, "After all, I was a failed experiment, wasn't I? They must be very excited with you, boy. A Black, correct? I can tell from your features… Yes, perhaps they finally got it right..."

Abruptly, he tightly grasped Orion's shoulders, and said fiercely, "Don't be fooled by them. They believe themselves to be omniscient and omnipotent but they certainly aren't, considering that scar on your forehead. They obviously can't control everything; they couldn't prevent that scar from happening to you. I don't even think they know what it is. What an excellent surprise for them, I would enjoy seeing their faces when they found out what it truly is. They will be furious that someone messed with their latest experiment. I bet that they're counting on you being the one. Finally, what they have been ruthlessly plotting for countless centuries. But don't let them control you. They couldn't control me, so don't give them that power over you. Your destiny might be fixed, but if you're the one, you can find your own path, on your own terms."

Orion's jaw had dropped and he was looking at Grindelwald with wide, confused eyes.

Finally, he said hesitantly, "I- I don't understand. What do you mean, experiment? And what do you know about my scar? And what fixed destiny?!" Then he added frantically, "I need more time to talk to you, but I can't do it now, I have to get back! I must help my friend and my mate!"

Grindelwald snorted, and then said harshly, "Mate? What mate, boy? The Vindico Atrum has no mate, no equal, no love; his path is one of darkness, pain, and solitude." His eyes adopted a fervent glint, and he added in a zealous voice, "But it's all worth it; for the immense power, the glory, and the strength to ravage the world and rebuild it as it should be."

"Ravage the world?" said Orion deeply alarmed. Then he aggressively grasped Grindelwald, and hissed, "And I do have a mate, without the bond complete, but I have his blood, and we'll complete the bond soon." He pulled down his collar, clearly showing him the two small marks.

Grindelwald's eyes widened, then his head snapped back as a boisterous laughter sprung from his throat. "Oh, wonderful, this is wonderful! Just wait until they see this! Oh, what I would give to be there! Vampire blood in you as well... I wonder what you are now, boy!"

Orion released him, and snapped, "Glad that I provide you with some amusement. Now tell me what you meant with experiments and this whole Vindico Atrum issue."

Grindelwald smirked at him. "How many hours do you have?"

"I don't have a single minute to spare, much less hours!" said Orion impatiently. He shakily carded his fingers through his hair, and said frantically, "I'll just have to come back later, I must return!"

Grindelwald snorted. "That portkey only works once, boy. If you leave now, you won't be able to come back."

"What?!" said Orion desperately. "Why?"

"Because the portkey activated when you had a major breakthrough with your dark powers," replied Grindelwald calmly. He looked intently at Orion, and added, "Maybe you bested Death, hmm? That would certainly do the trick. Though I wonder if you could do it again… Regardless, the portkey will disintegrate once you go back."

"Fuck!" said Orion, as he frantically started pacing the small room. Suddenly, he swirled around and snapped his eyes to Grindelwald's, "What do you know about my dark powers?"

Grindelwald arched an eyebrow, and with a smirk, he lifted his left palm, and in an instant, a small sphere of black flames sprung from it.

Orion's eyes widened, and he gasped, "You're like me!" He abruptly grasped Grindelwald, and said quietly, "Were you the Vindico Atrum?"

Grindelwald chuckled with amusement. "No, boy, as I said, I was a failed experiment. And there can only be one Vindico Atrum in all human kind and in all eternity. Oh, I certainly tried, but in the end, I wouldn't subject myself to the ultimate test; I knew I wouldn't pass it."

"What test?" snapped Orion impatiently.

Grindelwald smirked at him. "The one which signifies your death if you're not the one, but which makes you the Vindico Atrum if you are. It's supposed to be very painful and almost impossible to survive, even if you are the one with the powers to become the Vindico Atrum."

"Oh, Merlin," said Orion wearily. "There's so much I need to ask you. But I can't do it now! I've taken too long as it is." He narrowed his eyes at Grindelwald, and added, "If you have your powers intact, why don't you escape?"

"Because I've been waiting for you, and I have no purpose any longer. Not to mention that this prison is heavily warded, even against my powers," replied Grindelwald calmly. He pierced Orion with his hazel eyes, and added curtly, "If you're leaving, you must kill me first."

"What?" gasped Orion. "I have no intention of killing you! Oh, I know you were a cruel and vicious killer, but you're my only source of information. And besides, I wouldn't kill you without a good reason."

"You must kill me!" snarled Grindelwald. "It's the way it works!"

Orion frowned at him. "Another thing you must explain, I'm sure. But I'm not doing it." He pierced Grindelwald with his eyes, and added in steely determination, "If I can't portkey here, then I'll break in, and take you out. Then, you will tell me everything."

Grindelwald crossed his bony arms over his chest, and smirked. "That would be greatly entertaining."

Orion snorted and gave him a mock, flippant bow. "I live to amuse you, Lord Grindelwald."

"Call me Gellert, boy," said Grindelwald, with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "After all, it seems we're brothers in arms, or better said, brothers in destiny."

"It would seem that way," said Orion with an arched eyebrow. Then he added in stern determination, "I will find a way of getting you out of here, I promise. I don't know how long it will take me, but wait for me. I WILL come for you."

Grindelwald gave him a small crooked smile and nodded.

Orion instantly brought out his Death and Life wand and pointed it towards the onyx pendant.

He was about to activate it, when Grindelwald said faintly, "You have it?"

Orion snapped his eyes to him. "What? This wand?"

"Yes," said Grindelwald breathlessly, looking intently at the wand, as if craving to touch it.

Orion frowned. "What's so special about it?"

"You're joking, right?" said Grindelwald incredulously. "The Elder Wand serves a purpose, for the ultimate test; but the wand in your hand is the one which will stay with you for the rest of your life. It's the one which allows your dark magic to flow more purely and potently."

"My dark magic works with another wand as well," said Orion with a frown. "Though this one is better."

"It works with another wand?" asked Grindelwald confusedly. "That shouldn't be possible..." Then he intently looked at Orion, and added quietly, "If you're able of wielding this wand, then you have very good chances, boy. They wouldn't have given it to you if they didn't think you had it in you to become the Vindico Atrum."

Orion sighed wearily. "Well, yeah, we'll see about that once you've told me everything." He shot Grindelwald a grateful glance, and said quietly, "Thanks, Gellert, for your help. Oh, by the way, I'm Orion Black."

Grindelwald smirked at him, and tapped the side of his forehead with a finger. "Already knew that, boy."

"How?" asked Orion with a frown. Then he said with a frustrated sigh, "Never mind, I must leave." As he was about to activate the portkey, he shot Grindelwald a smirk, and said, "Wait for me, old man. Don't kick the bucket before I get you out."

"Cheeky brat!" said Grindelwald with a small, crooked smile. "Be gone, be gone, before I show you that this old sack of bones could still kick your ass!"

With a chuckle, Orion activated the portkey and disappeared from the cell, leaving behind an old dark wizard, sitting on his tattered cot, deeply concentrated on his thoughts, and fervently hoping that the boy would really be the one; but also deeply concerned about what laid in the future, wondering if the boy would be strong enough to survive all the devastation and sorrow to come.

* * *

In a blink, Orion appeared on the dais of the Veil Room, as the portkey disintegrated in his hands, in a puff of black smoke.

Orion instantly ducked at a flying spell that shot over his head. Crouching, he looked around with widened eyes. If the battle had been fierce before, it was even more now. He estimated that he had been gone for ten minutes, and the Order and the Death Eaters had resumed the fighting as if it was for their very lives, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Orion frantically scanned the scene, looking for Calypso and Lezander, his heart pumping fast, desperate to reach their side and see how Lezander was faring.

Wild spells flashed and ricocheted, in an array of startling colors, in the glum, dark atmosphere of the Veil room. There were about ten Death Eaters, fighting against twelve Order members, all scattered around the room, in pairs of three or two. As yells, bellows, curses, and beams of light ignited the room, he caught sight of the most spectacular duel he had ever seen.

Voldemort and Dumbledore were fiercely battling each other in the middle of the room. Their powerful auras clashing and permeating the room with saturated, breathtaking magic, that made his skin tingle.

Voldemort had conjured a gigantic snake of fiery red flames, which darted its head, here and there, trying to bite Dumbledore, who kept apparating and disapparating from one spot to the next, dodging it, and casting an array of spells against it.

In the next moment, Voldemort was lifted from the ground, trapped in a spinning ball of rushing water. Orion gasped, as Voldemort, still madly spinning inside, transformed the ball into a huge glass sphere, which instantly broke in a powerful explosion, glass shards shooting everywhere, as Dumbledore protected himself with a powerful shield.

In a hitch of breath, Voldemort disappeared in a swirl of black mist, to appear behind Dumbledore, quickly casting the killing curse. The old man swirled around and swiftly conjured a metallic mirror, which shattered at the moment of impact, saving his life.

Orion forced himself to wrench his eyes from the duel, and he kept searching, frantically, breathlessly. Finally, he saw them, and his heart stopped.

Calypso was crouched on a corner, to a side from where Dumbledore and Voldemort were battling each other, with thick tears rolling down her cheeks, as she rocked Lezander on her lap, who lay with closed eyes, and motionless.

With a shriek of horror, Orion jumped to his feet, madly rushing towards them, his face pale, anxious, and desperate; not wanting to believe, not thinking it possible, as tears started streaming down his cheeks.

'Let him be alright! Please, he must be alright!' desperately thought Orion, as his heart clenched painfully in his chest.

He dodged spells, jumped to avoid curses, and blasted everyone who stood in his way, until he finally launched himself to Calypso's side, as the fierce battle raged on, a small distance away from their secluded corner.

Calypso snapped her tear-stained face to look at him, and she frantically said, "Where have you been, Orion?!"

But Orion didn't hear her, he pulled Lezander to him, and frantically started checking his body for injuries, for any clue.

Calypso stilled his frantic hands, and cried with desperation, "I already checked, Orion. I can't find his pulse! He's dead!"

"NO!" bellowed Orion at her, pushing her away from Lezander. "He's not! I saved him, Calypso! I felt his soul returning to his body! He's alive!"

Calypso looked at him with infinite sorrow, and whispered softly, gently touching his shoulder, "He's gone."

"HE IS ALIVE!" cried Orion desperately, choking sobs that threatened to tear his heart apart.

He tightly held Lezander against him, and caressed his handsome face, rocking him, as he whispered urgently, brokenly, "Come on, love... Wake up, wake up… I know you're there… I saved you, remember… I felt your soul… I gave it back to you… I know you're alive… WAKE UP!!!!"

Calypso grabbed him frantically, and yelled, "Stop this, Orion. HE'S GONE!"

"NOOOO!" bellowed Orion insanely, as he violently pushed her away.

He desperately grabbed Lezander and laid him on the floor. Orion savagely bit his wrist, and forcefully opened Lezander's mouth, placing his opened wrist against Lezander's lips, blood flowing to his mate's mouth.

Orion frantically massaged Lezander's throat, to make him swallow all the blood he was giving him. "Come on, Lez… Come on, my love… drink…drink…"

His mind became dizzy and clouded, as his blood kept flowing into Lezander's mouth. He slumped on Lezander, still giving him his blood-life, and gripping him tightly, as he weakened further.

Trembling, as sobs started to wreck his body, and summoning all the strength he had left, Orion straddled Lezander, and he hysterically started to pound his chest, to make the heart pump the blood, as his own wound quickly closed, healing itself.

He shrieked desperately, insanely, pounding Lezander's chest and slapping his face, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD! You're not dead, my love… You know why? Because I feel you in me, coursing through my veins… Remember, love, we're mates…. We were going to get married…"

Orion choked a despondent sob, and as he kept beating, he cried, "We were going to be together, love… You helping me, me helping you…remember what we promised each other… YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

He pounded Lezander's chest hard, "LIVE! - COME ON, LIVE! DAMN YOU! - LIVE! - I GAVE YOU LIFE! - YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! - WHAT ABOUT US? WHAT ABOUT WHAT YOU PROMISED ME?! - OUR LIVES TOGETHER! - DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!! - YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! - LIVE!- "

But Lezander didn't react, he lay motionless on the hard stone floor. Orion threw himself on Lezander, as he felt his heart breaking irreversibly, a sorrow so profound encompassing him, that he knew that he would never be the same again, that love wouldn't exist for him anymore, that he would never be able to feel it again…

He desperately kissed Lezander's parted, blood-stained lips, as if willing his own life into him, while he caressed Lezander's face. Orion broke the kiss, his lips lingering on Lezander's, and he whispered brokenly, in between heart-breaking sobs, "Without you I can't go on, Lez… I will lose my mind… You showed me what was worth fighting for… To have a life next to you… If I can't have that, then why fight?...But I can still feel you…I know you're alive…You'll soon wake up, won't you? I'll wait…"

Orion rested his head on Lezander's chest, tightly hugging him, his body shaking with despondent sobs, which didn't seem to end… He refused to believe, he had felt it himself, Lezander's soul surviving…He only needed to wait, and Lezander would come back… He was certain… He had to come back…. Orion closed his eyes, wishing nothing more but to feel Lezander's body against his…wishing to hear their hearts beating as one again….

Calypso watched them in silence, tears streaming on her face, sobs wrecking her body.

Suddenly, Orion's eyes snapped open, and he swiftly got up from Lezander, crouching by his side, and he desperately touched Lezander's chest.

He looked at Calypso, and said frantically, "I felt him, Calypso!... Very faintly… But his heart is still beating!"

"What?" gasped Calypso, scrambling to his side. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, yes!" said Orion urgently. "I have a vampire's perceptions, I heard his heart!"

Calypso shot him an alarmed glance. "What do you mean you have a vampire's perceptions? By Merlin, Orion! Did you two mate? What possessed you? He's not the one for you and you know it!"

"Watch what you say!" snarled Orion. "You know nothing!"

"This is not the time, but we will talk about it!" replied Calypso resolutely. "Now, what do we do?"

"His parents!" said Orion at once. "If anyone can help him, it's them!"

"But how do we take him there if the portkeys don't work?" said Calypso frantically.

"First, we go to my Manor," said Orion. "You will stay there, safe, and I'll take him to Zraven Citadel."

"But the Ministry wards!" retorted Calypso worriedly.

"I'll deal with them!" said Orion with fierce determination. "It's quicker to open a hole through them, than trying to find the exit of this bloody place."

"We don't know how to bring down such wards," said Calypso, looking at him with concern, as if fearing he was losing touch of reality.

"I do, Calypso," said Orion sharply. "Roman prepared me for it. Don't know why, but rest assured that I'll ask him."

Calypso looked at him worriedly, but she instantly gave him his Phoenix wand, as she said, "I kept it safe for you."

Orion gave her a grateful smile as he took it, and then, he said with deep concern as he remembered, "Are you injured? My dark magic didn't hurt you, did it?"

"I'm not hurt," said Calypso quietly. "I don't know why, but your magic didn't hurt me, it seemed to have a mind of its own. I was the only one not threatened." She chuckled and added, "Everyone kept shooting me weird glances for it. As if they believed that I had done something to stop it. They'll think I'm a great powerful witch, now!"

"You are," said Orion with a grin.

Orion shook his head, as he emptied it from every thought except what he needed to do. He pocketed his Phoenix wand, stood up with his other wand, and closed his eyes, to concentrate on the task. He blocked all the noises, yells, and screams from the battle, as he remembered the spells.

With fierce determination and urgency, he gathered all his magic around him, as his heart started pumping fast, his blood rushing, and cold sweat starting to break on his forehead.

'If I believe I can do it, then I can,' said Orion to himself. 'Never fear my powers, as Karkaroff told me. I'm powerful enough, I just have to realize it, like Vagnarov said.'

He heaved in a breath, and with fierce determination, he encouraged his dark magic to swell up in him again, to fill him like it had happened before, to come to his aid… He felt it obeying, rushing through his body, and he did it much more easily than ever before. He allowed himself to be completely filled by it, his senses tingling in pleasure, and the intense surge of dark energy igniting him.

Orion snapped his eyes open and slashed his Death and Life wand through the air, in constant motion, pouring all his magic through it, as he whispered the litany of spells, "Wardum visibilum occulis… Runaes muestrum corpus… Modificum protectum alica… Visibilum mobilis bloqueum…"

In an instant, as he had hopefully expected, the walls and ceilings of the huge room seem to ignite before his eyes, as he was the only one who could see the layered grids of runic and arithmetic codes inscribed in every inch of the stone walls. They colorfully flashed before him, in constant motion, vibrating in power, as they moved along the walls.

Orion quickly scanned them, translating the runic and arithmetic symbols in his mind, looking for the right combination to break, searching for any weakness in their links.

At last, he caught sight of a thin, long line of vibrating purple codes, which crept all around the walls, the ceiling and the floor. He read the runic and arithmetic combinations once more, ascertaining that it was the anti-portkey ward code.

Very carefully, making sure not to disrupt other codes since it seemed that none were broken and there was one which didn't move, as if halted - surely done by Voldemort to prevent the Ministry from detecting the presence of people inside-, he aimed his wand at purple code. With a muttered spell, he froze it.

Then, Orion aimed his wand at the section that needed to be disrupted. With intense concentration, wrinkling his sweaty forehead, he started chanting, as he rushed out his magic through his wand once again, "Desvinculum combinae… Permutas runaes e numerae… Severi mobilis bloquem…"

Orion repeated the chant, over and over, as the small symbols started to break from each other, the runes shifting, the combinations changing, as more sweat broke on his forehead at the intense and constant effort, his exhaustion increasing by the minute, but he kept on breaking the small links, pushing all his magic towards them, to force the symbols into compliance….

Finally, he saw the last link breaking apart, and he immediately froze the section, to avoid raising the alarm, and he dropped to the floor, panting for air, and exhausted. He flicked his wand to cancel his visibility of the codes, and as the flashing codes disappeared from his sight, he crawled towards Calypso, who was tightly grabbing Lezander.

She instantly asked, "So, did you do it?"

"Yes," replied Orion tiredly. Then he hastily said, "I opened a time-window of one minute for us, or the alarm system of the Ministry would have gone off by detecting my tampering. So get the portkey out, now!"

Calypso frantically took out the portkey from her pocket, and she tightly hugged Lezander.

Orion stretched out a hand to grasp the portkey as well, when suddenly, Calypso shrieked, looking past Orion, "NOOOOO!"

Orion quickly spun around but was too late to dodge the incoming spell. With a startled gasp, Orion fell to the floor, and instantly, he felt a pull around his body and he started sliding on the floor at full speed….

It stopped, and he looked up.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to flee Mr. Black. It's very difficult to get a hold on you," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes, his wand aimed at Orion.

Orion desperately looked around and saw Calypso, several feet away, on the corner, looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. He yelled frantically to her, "Scaly! Take Wildmane away from here – You don't have any more time, do it now!"

In an instant, she nodded with understanding and he saw her disappearing with Lezander. He sighed with relief, and with an angry snarl, he jumped to his feat, aiming his wand at Dumbledore.

Orion saw that he was in between Dumbledore and Voldemort, who seemed to have stopped battling, surely because of Dumbledore's unexpected action of pulling him towards them.

He furiously spat at Dumbledore, "Why did you do that? Do you want to duel with me, old man?"

"My dear boy," said Dumbledore gently, "you misunderstand me completely. I merely wish for you to come with me. There's much we need to talk about."

Orion snorted. "What about? Why I'm here perhaps? I came to help my school friends, who you just saw disappearing. I have no interest in whatever you want to tell me. This vendetta between you and Voldemort is your own issue. I have nothing to do with it."

"What's the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" hissed Voldemort angrily, his wand aimed at Dumbledore, but not casting since he wanted answers.

Dumbledore ignored him, and said calmly to Orion, "You have been lied to, Orion. There's much you don't know. And you're wrong about your position in matters that are currently affecting the wizarding world." He narrowed his eyes, and added, "Don't believe me to be ignorant about you, boy. I saw you helping the Death Eaters. Now, you'll come with me and-"

"You're not taking him anywhere!" snarled Voldemort furiously, pulling Orion towards him.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and said to Orion, "It seems you're in much deeper than I suspected." Then he added sternly, "Do you know what this man has done to you? If indeed he could be called a man. It seems that he has brainwashed you. But you need to know the truth, my child. I can't allow you to remain in ignorance any longer."

In an instant, Dumbledore slashed his wand through the air, shooting a spell at Orion.

Voldemort immediately pulled Orion to a side, as he countered, "Vertum obscurum!"

Orion jumped to a side, as Voldemort started dueling Dumbledore again. In that second, his perceptions about Voldemort started changing. Voldemort had protected him, but not only that, he knew that Voldemort must have his suspicions by now, but still, Voldemort helped him. Maybe, just maybe, he could work things out with him…

Suddenly, Dumbledore sent a spell towards him and Orion stumbled out of the way. But then, his heart froze.

As if in slow motion, he saw the prophecy orb shoot from his pocket, flying towards Dumbledore's extended hand. The old man knew who he was!

Orion instantly shot his own spell towards the orb, to prevent its advancement, and he threw himself towards it, extending his hand as far as he could, eventually falling to the hard floor with a painful groan, and sliding a few feet on the smooth floor, as the orb formed an arch through the air, about to hit the floor.

It slipped. The glass orb, slipped through his extended fingers, and noisily crashed on the floor.

Everything seemed to freeze: Orion motionless on the floor, looking with wide eyes at the smashed orb; Dumbledore with an unsatisfied look in his eyes; and Voldemort fixing his eyes to where the orb had crashed.

A pearly-white figure fluidly unfurled from the fragments of broken glass, draped in shawls, as it rose into the air, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly. Then she spoke, but not in the ethereal, mystic voice that Orion remembered from her classes, but in a harsh, hoarse tone:

_'The on__e with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies _…_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not _… _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _…_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _…'

Then the slowly revolving Professor Trelawney melted into thin air.

Abruptly, Orion started to laugh hysterically, insanely, and brokenly.

It was too much. He just couldn't cope with it; everything seemed to be fixed in his life, all his life planned for him in advance… Possible Vindico Atrum with an apparent future of vast power but loveless solitude, and now, he was destined to kill Voldemort… It was as if he couldn't escape from anything, it seemed that he couldn't choose for himself, since how could he be a Vindico Atrum, fighting for the Dark, if he also had to kill Voldemort in order to live? Just what was his real place in the world? Both sides pulling at him… demanding his support, because obviously that was what Dumbledore and the rest of the Light wizards wanted from him, that he fought for them…. and on the other hand, his own blood and magic made him dark, his own conscience making him want to help the dark wizards, to liberate them from their oppression… He couldn't think clearly anymore… He simply wanted everything to stop!

Voldemort violently pulled Orion to his feet, and he hissed furiously, "It was you all along, you deceiving, back-stabbing, little piece of shit!"

Dumbledore jumped at them, casting a spell to disengage Orion from Voldemort, to protect him.

Orion flew through the air and hissed with pain when he crashed against a stone bench. He couldn't think straight anymore, his mind was dizzy from the impact, and every single bone of his body seemed to ache. He confusedly saw Dumbledore fighting against Voldemort, who was determinate to get to him.

Suddenly, a bright green beam of light shot from Voldemort's wand, careening towards him. His mind slowly processed the information, and when it was mere inches away from him, Orion launched himself to a side, the killing curse impacting on the stone bench and shattering it.

In a flash, Dumbledore grabbed him, and said quickly, "If you want to live, come with me!"

"No! I have to clear things up!" said Orion frantically, wanting to explain things to Voldemort, not believing it could end like this: with the Order protecting him and Voldemort wanting to kill him. He didn't want to change sides!

It happened so fast, that Orion didn't even have time to blink. Dumbledore cast a mobilus corpus on him, and he was floating in the air, unable to move, the scene flashing in his eyes, as Dumbledore flew up the stone benches, with him floating by his side…

People were shouting behind him, he could hear Voldemort bellowing, chasing them, and casting spells to stop them.

They were speeding along the brain room now, only Orion eyes being able to move, he saw the two Death Eaters on the ground, still with the brains tightly wrapped around them…

He was jolted in the air, as Dumbledore lifted him to dodge a spell Voldemort had shot. Then Dumbledore kept running, casting spells over his shoulders from time to time, with him floating by his side…

They entered the circular black room, and the walls started rotating at once. When it stopped, Dumbledore shot a spell and one door opened, they sped through it, along a corridor, towards the lifts stretched ahead of them…

Orion heard a lift clattering ahead, in the next second, they were inside, the lift jangling and banging as it went up and up…

He didn't know what to do, his arms were frozen by his side, he couldn't speak, he couldn't reach his wands, he couldn't use his palms to use his dark magic…

"Atrium," said the female voice.

Dumbledore sped with him along the Atrium, towards one of the many fireplaces lined up a few feet away from them….

As they were rushing past the fountain, suddenly, Orion heard a bellow and something hit him. He crashed against a wall, and slumped down to the floor, his Death and Life wand slipping from his hand, and rolling away from him….

With a groan of pain, Orion opened his eyes, and stilled. Voldemort was aiming a wand at him, towering over him, with furious crimson eyes glinting insanely.

Orion felt a burst of pain in his head, his scar aching with a stabbing pain, feeling Voldemort's wrath… 'It shouldn't be happening,' thought Orion, his mind a mess of jumbled thoughts wrapped in pain. 'Not with Lezander's blood…'

"I have nothing more to say to you, Orion," Voldemort said quietly. Orion snapped his eyes to his. Was there a flicker of pain and regret in those crimson eyes?

"You have been betraying me all along..."

Orion shakily tried to stand up, as he desperately cried, "NO! Listen to me! I didn't –"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Orion's mind was blank as the green beam shot towards him… He couldn't believe that Voldemort would end things like this….

In the last second, his instincts kicked in, and he started to fling himself to a side, just at the same time when the golden statue of the wizard of the fountain sprung to life, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash between Orion and Voldemort. The killing curse glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Orion.

"Dumbledore!" hissed furiously Voldemort, as he swirled around. "Won't you ever die! Protecting your pet once again, I see!"

Orion, panting for air and his heart pumping madly, looked past Voldemort and saw Dumbledore with his wand aimed at Voldemort, and a thunderous expression on his face. 'Dumbledore looks disheveled; Voldemort must have cast at him a nasty curse before making me crash against the wall…'

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain. The other statues sprang to life. The statues of the witch, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool.

"THEY ARE GOING TO ALERT EVERYONE!" yelled Orion at Voldemort, as the statue of the wizard thrust him backwards, away from the fight, while Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. "The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you, and your little spy, will be dead!" spat Voldemort.

He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Orion, though shielded by his golden guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed. And this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit –"

"Or maybe it is because you can't kill me, old man," snarled Voldemort. "We all heard it, did we not? It's that traitorous piece of shit who can. But I will kill him as well, Dumbledore."

"Not while I'm here to prevent it," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks.

Orion's blood boiled with anger. He had had enough!

He whipped out his Phoenix wand and blasted the golden statue away from him.

With a snarl, he jumped to his feet, and bellowed furiously at Voldemort's back, "I'M NOT DUMBLEDORE'S SPY! YOU FOOL! I'M NOT A TRAITOR!"

Both wizards swirled around to look at him, and Dumbledore yelled worriedly, "Stay where you are, Harry!"

"I'M NOT HARRY!" roared Orion madly. "I'M A BLACK! NOT A POTTER! I'M ORION BLACK!"

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes at him, and spat furiously, "But you are the one of the prophecy, the one who brought on my downfall!"

Voldemort didn't give him time to retort, and Orion instantly yelled, as a curse shot towards him, "Protego atrum!"

The black beam of light blasted from Orion's Phoenix wand – the spells met in midair - and suddenly Orion's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to - and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, of a bright, deep gold.

Orion, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long elegant fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

And then - nothing could have prepared Orion for this - he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the destroyed fountain and Dumbledore. The golden thread connecting Orion and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Orion and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which Dumbledore was watching them intently, with a deep, thoughtful frown on his face.

"What is this?" snarled Voldemort furiously, and Orion saw his crimson eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connecting his wand with Orion's.

Orion held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "I – I think it's because we have twin wands!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, then at Orion's wand.

Voldemort was about to retort, when an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air... It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Orion and Voldemort. It was a sound Orion recognized, though he had heard it only once before, from his Phoenix patronus.

It was the sound of hope to Orion. . . the most beautiful and welcoming thing he had ever heard in his life. . . . He felt as though the song were inside him instead of just around him. ... It was the sound he connected with his Death and Life wand, though it lacked the hissing of his basilisk patronus… His beautiful wand which was lying on the floor, far from him… He had to get it back soon…..

It was almost as though a friend were speaking in his ear… Don't break the connection.

'Why?' asked Orion to the music, mystified. But no sooner had he thought it, than the thing became much harder to do. His wand began to vibrate more powerfully than ever… and now the beam between him and Voldemort changed too... it was as though large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands.. Orion felt his wand give a shudder under his hand as the light beads began to slide slowly and steadily his way… The direction of the beams movement was now toward him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily…

As the closest bead of light moved nearer to Orion's wand tip, the wood beneath his fingers grew so hot he feared it would burst into flame. The closer that bead moved, the harder Orion's wand vibrated; he was sure his wand would not survive contact with it; it felt as though it was about to shatter under his fingers…

He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead back toward Voldemort, his ears full of phoenix song, his eyes determined, fixed . . . and slowly, very slowly, the beads quivered to a halt, and then, just as slowly, they began to move the other way . . . and it was Voldemort's wand that was vibrating extra-hard now . . . Voldemort who looked astonished, and almost fearful. . . . One of the beads of light was quivering, inches from the tip of Voldemort's wand.

Orion didn't understand why he was doing it, didn't know what it might achieve… but he somehow knew that he had to do it… his own dark magic spurred within him, making him know that it was the right thing to do… With a last surge of determination, he forced the bead of light right back into Voldemort's wand . . . and it rushed, very fast, and connected with Voldemort's wand.

At once, Voldemort's wand began to emit echoing screams of pain… then - Voldemort's crimson eyes widened with shock - dense, smoky forms began to blossom from his wand's tip…

If ever Orion might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then, but instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly, so that the thread of golden light remained unbroken, even though he saw thick gray ghosts of people Voldemort had killed… he recognized Bertha Jorkins… and others, still blossoming…

She and the other figures began to pace around the inner walls of the golden web, whispering as they circled the duelers, whispering words of encouragement to Orion, and hissed words Orion couldn't hear to Voldemort.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of Voldemorts wand… The smoky shadow of a tall man with untidy hair fell to the ground, straightened up, and looked at him… and Orion, his arms shaking madly now, looked back into the ghostly face of James Potter.

"Your mother's coming…" said James quietly. "She wants to see you ... it will be all right… hold on… my son…"

Orion's heart clenched painfully, and he whispered, looking sorrowfully at the man who had given his life to safe him, "I'm not your son, am I? But I thank you for what you did for me…"

James gave him a warm smile, and stretched a hand to ruffle Orion's hair. Surprisingly, Orion felt his ghostly touch, as the man said, "I consider you my son, Orion. Your mother told me the truth, she never deceived me… And I gladly made you my son…"

"But what about my father? What about Sirius? Why didn't you tell him that I was his son?" whispered Orion softly.

James looked at him sorrowfully. "We were going to, after the war ended, after we had protected you. I wasn't going to steal you from him, and Lily and I agreed that as a Black you would have been in a very dangerous situation…"

Then she came…first her head, then her body... a beautiful young woman with long hair, the smoky, shadowy form of Lily Potter blossomed from the end of Voldemort's wand, fell to the ground, and straightened like her husband. She walked close to Orion, looking down at him, and she spoke in the same distant, echoing voice as the others, but quietly, so that Voldemort, his face now livid with fear as his victims prowled around him and still trying to break the connection, could not hear…

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments . . . but we will give you time to escape… we will attack him…."

"No!" said Orion at once, looking at her, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "No, don't attack him."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "You know what he is, don't you, Orion? You know what he has done…"

"Yes," whispered Orion. He looked at her mother intently, and added, "How much do you know about me, mum? About my life?"

She smiled at him. "Everything, my baby, I know everything." But then she gasped as she started to fade away.

Orion snapped his eyes to Voldemort and saw him about to break the connection. He cried desperately, "NO, TOM! DON'T BREAK IT! LET ME SPEAK TO MY MUM! PLEASE!"

Then he commanded sharply to the ghosts tormenting Voldemort, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! DON'T BOTHER HIM ANYMORE! LEAVE!"

He didn't know why, but the ghosts obeyed, casting him a last glance, and disappearing into thin air.

Orion saw Voldemort narrowing his eyes at him, and he frantically pleaded, "Don't break it! The ghosts have gone, so please don't break it! Let me see my mum one last time!"

Orion snapped his eyes to his mother, and saw her regaining her form again. Lily shot Voldemort a narrowed glance, and then turned to Orion, saying quietly, "He might try to kill you, Orion…"

"I know," whispered Orion. Then he sunk his eyes in her's, and said, with a sob choked in his throat, "You know the path I've taken? What side I want to support? Even if he murdered you? Is it… can you forgive me?"

Lily sighed heavily, and then caressed Orion's cheek tenderly, as she said, "I gave you life so that you made your own choices… I might not agree with them, but I won't dictate your life… You must do as your conscience dictates…"

"It's not about conscience, mum," said Orion tearfully. "It' about what I am, about the blood and magic that courses and roars in my body… It's about ending an unjust repression… It's about the survival of Dark Magic… If it was about conscience, I would never support your murderer, mum… But it goes beyond that… Can you understand? Can you forgive me for my choices?"

"The path you've chosen is the most dangerous one, it can signify your death, and I still don't approve," said Lily sternly. Then her expression softened, and she said quietly, "But there's nothing to forgive… I'll love you always, regardless of what you choose to do."

"Thank you, I love you too, and James as well," whispered Orion, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked at her, and added quietly, "You loved James, didn't you? But did you love dad as well?"

Lily smiled at him. "I loved Sirius. I loved them both, in different ways, but it was still deep love... Love is limitless, my sweetheart… It knows no boundaries… As you yourself know… You love two people as well, in different ways, but both, don't you?"

Orion's eyes widened. "I- I love only one."

Lily's smile widened in amusement, but then she frowned, and said worriedly, "Don't let your feelings blind you, it's dangerous for you, considering who you truly care for…" She sighed wearily, and added, "Another thing I don't approve or understand. It seems you never do things the easy way, do you?"

"Mum, what-?"

"James and I must leave now, my dear," interrupted Lily. "We can't stay for so long…"

"No wait!" cried Orion desperately. "I need to touch you, feel you, please!"

He shot Voldemort a glance, who had still his eyes furiously narrowed at him but maintaining the connection. Then, Orion tightly gripped his wand with his right hand, as he unwrapped his left hand from it.

Tentatively, he reached out his hand towards Lily's ghostly face, as she smiled at him. He softly touched her cheek, as he said in wonder, "Why can I touch you?"

"Because of your powers, my dear," said Lily quietly.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, and a sob wrenched from his throat, as he whispered sorrowfully, "Will I see you again? I don't want you to leave…"

"Oh, my baby," said Lily softly, as she tenderly caressed his cheek, "maybe you will... I love you, Orion, always…"

"Good-bye, my son," said James with a warm smile.

"No, wait!" cried Orion pleadingly, but they were gone, with a wisp of white mist, disappearing into thin air.

Orion sobbed despondently as he broke the wand connection, and dropped to the floor in exhaustion. From the floor, he tiredly accioed his Death and Life wand, and pocketed the other.

Suddenly, there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been… Orion snapped his head up, and saw Dumbledore rushing towards him, as the Atrium began to fill with people, the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into life in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them.

As Dumbledore pulled him back to his feet, Orion saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him tightly and violently, and in a swirl of black mist, Voldemort disapparated both of them.

* * *

Orion groaned in pain as Voldemort threw him against the hard floor, with his crimson eyes flashing with rage, as he aimed his wand at Orion, his hand shaking with fury.

"CRUCIO!"

A scream of unbearable pain tore through Orion's throat, as pain of such intensity wrecked his convulsing body that every nerve seemed to want to disintegrate. His flailing limbs snapped against the hard floor, and thick tears streamed down his cheeks. The pain was endless…unforgiving… savagely punishing… and Orion could only wish for a quick death…as his mind and body seemed to be about to be broken beyond repair….

Suddenly it stopped, and Orion furled himself on the floor, gasping for air in between sobs, without being able of thinking about anything but the pain to stop, to subside, as it still lingered in his body…

Voldemort pulled him up by the collar of his robes, and crashed him against a wall.

"What do you think your punishment should be, Potter?" hissed Voldemort at Orion, with savagely narrowed eyes.

"Not a Potter, I already told you-" said Orion hoarsely, as his body started to quickly recover, his mind returning to him.

Voldemort squeezed Orion's throat, as his scarlet eyes shrewdly inspected him. "No, you're a Black. At least you didn't lie about that! But that doesn't matter, does it? After all, you're the one who caused my downfall! You're the one who I have to kill!"

Orion's blood boiled in fury at those words. He wrenched Voldemort's hand from his throat, switched positions, and smashed Voldemort hard against the wall. "I DIDN'T LIE ABOUT ANYTHING BUT MY MOTHER'S NAME! You fucking bastard! You lied constantly! AND I CAUSED YOUR DOWNFALL? WHEN IT WAS YOU WHO ATTEMPTED TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS A MERE BABY! AND WHEN YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! You should be grateful that I didn't kill you for that! SELF-CENTERED, SADISTIC, MONSTER!"

Voldemort instantly stabbed Orion's neck with his wand, and he hissed furiously, "I should just kill you and be done with it!"

Orion viciously laughed. "Go ahead, take a fucking shot! We'll duel each other until we both die, and like that we'll fulfill the bloody prophecy, don't you think? And apt ending for both of us, since we're destined to be enemies!"

But Voldemort didn't seem to be paying attention to him. Orion saw that his crimson eyes were narrowed, fixed on his neck, while he felt a dangerous, wrathful aura coming from Voldemort.

Before he knew what happened, Voldemort ripped the locket from his neck, which seemed to have sprung out from his robes as they slammed each other on the wall.

"What are you doing with this?" hissed Voldemort, in a dangerous tone of voice.

Orion took a few steps back and instantly aimed his wand at Voldemort. "Found it."

Voldemort's nostrils flared. "Where?"

"Black House, Grimmauld Place," said Orion tensely.

Voldemort narrowed his wrathful eyes at him. "Do you know what it is?"

Orion quickly weighted his options in his mind. "I do, but I-"

Voldemort didn't wait for anything else, and a black beam of light shot towards Orion.

Orion swiftly jumped to a side, and bellowed, "CRUCIO!"

Voldemort apparated to another spot and roared, "Cruor hervire!"

They started casting dark curse after dark curse, circling each other, bellowing and yelling defensive spells, and increasingly harmful curses. Sweat broke from their foreheads, as they started to pant tiredly. Voldemort apparated constantly since they were in his own Manor, while Orion, with astounding speed and reflexes, dodged spells and attacks.

Orion didn't even think about using his dark magic; Voldemort was furious enough as it was. And in the end, he would use it if he had to kill instead of being killed. But Voldemort hadn't used the killing curse, yet. But Orion did use wandless and non-verbal spells, just as Voldemort did.

As Orion blocked an entrails ripping curse, there was a sudden frantic yell that filled the room.

"STOP! STOP THIS MADNESS! DON'T HURT ORION!"

Orion's eyes widened when he saw that the locket had been opened. It was tightly grasped in Voldemort's hand, but some jerky move of a finger must have clicked it open.

Voldemort brought the locket to his face and growled, "Mind your own business!" And he attacked Orion again, as Tom kept desperately yelling.

"NO! YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU WONDER HOW I KNOW ORION? HOW HE WAS ABLE TO OPEN ME?"

Voldemort blocked a curse which Orion had sent him, and then halted his attack.

"EXPLAIN!" he demanded furiously.

"HE'S OUR HORCRUX!!!"

Orion gasped and staggered backwards, as if the wind had been knocked out of him, the blood draining from his face, as he shakily stood on his legs.

Voldemort's eyes widened, before he instantly narrowed them at Orion, inspecting him carefully, and advancing towards him.

"Show me your scar!" he snapped.

Orion's mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts. He just looked at Voldemort disbelievingly. When Voldemort was about to seize him, Orion jumped out of the way, and quickly snatched the locket.

He looked at Tom, and said frantically, "You're mistaken, Tom! I cannot be a Horcrux! Human horcruxes aren't stable! I checked it! There's no way it could have happened!"

"I know they aren't possible, Orion," said Tom impatiently. "But it happened with you! I don't know why, but I realized it some time ago. It was what I tried to tell you last time we spoke. Don't you see? This locket can only be opened by me, yet you opened it. You have visions, you feel what he feels, you feel something when you hold me, and you have a stirring inside every time you're close to him. That's my piece of soul, which is merged with yours, trying to make contact with my soul! You have the link created by the killing curse that carved the scar on your forehead. It happened then! When I tried to kill you, your dark magic protected you, killing me instead, and piece of soul broke from me and attached itself to you!"

"No, no, no," whispered Orion desperately. "It can't be true…" Then he narrowed his eyes at Tom and said furiously, "You miserable bastard! Why didn't you tell me before? Not that I believe it, but you could have told me your suspicions! Is this why you care for me? BECAUSE I'M YOUR FUCKING HORCRUX? IS THAT ALL I'M TO YOU? A RECEPTACLE FOR YOUR PARASITIC PIECE OF SOUL!"

"No!" yelled Tom desperately, as Voldemort watched their interaction with an arched eyebrow. "I truly care for you! I couldn't tell you before because I knew you would be horrified by it!"

"So you wanted to inform me when I told you that I was mating with Lezander?" snapped Orion furiously. "Is that it? And did you believe that it would change anything, Tom? Because it doesn't change a fucking thing!"

"It does!" snarled Tom. "You have my soul within you! They stayed together! We are one and the same! You can't mate with anyone else! You belong to me!"

"I BELONG TO NO ONE!" roared Orion. Then he added with a nasty snort. "And what are you telling me? That your parasitic piece of soul latched itself to mine because – what? We are meant to be together? Don't be ridiculous, Tom! What are you talking about, soulmates or some stupid thing like that?"

"Of course not!" said Tom, deeply offended. "That's a pathetic romantic concept of the muggles! What I'm saying is that there's compatibility. As you said, human horcruxes aren't possible, but it happened in our case! It could be compatibility between our magic. Don't you say that you find Voldemort's magic enticing?"

"So what?" snapped Orion. "I find all magic enticing, especially if it's dark!"

"Oh, but not as enticing as mine," said Tom with a smug smirk. "You can't deny it, Orion. You can feel the stirring every time my older self closely approaches you. And you shiver when you feel my powerful dark aura. When will you finally admit that we belong together? Our case is exceptional! And just think about all the amazing things we could do together, ruling the wizarding and muggle world!"

"This is too much Tom!" said Orion frantically. "I don't want to deal with this as well! I have enough problems already!" Then he snarled, pointing a finger at Voldemort, "Besides, that bastard and me are mentioned in a prophecy as well, Tom! We're supposed to kill the other in order to survive!"

Tom frowned. "That doesn't make sense. Why would I need to kill you in order to survive, if you're my Horcrux?"

Orion frantically carded his hand through his hair. "Well, I don't know, do I? I really don't give a fuck about prophecies but he put it in motion when he went to kill me. Because he marked me with the scar. And the prophecy says that the Dark Lord will mark as his equal the one who can defeat him." Then he narrowed his eyes at Tom, and snapped, "And we don't know if I'm your horcrux! So stop saying it! "

"You are! But that aside, you can simply ignore the prophecy!" said Tom. "You can stop it from being fulfilled if you ignore it!"

Orion snorted, and then, spat, "Tell that to yourself, then! It was you who put it in motion!"

"Fine, I'll make him understand," said Tom. Then he narrowed his eyes at Orion, and hissed, "Did you bond with the half-breed?"

"None of your bloody business," snarled Orion.

"Oh, but it is," interjected Voldemort quietly, who had swiftly approached him. "I find your interaction with my younger self very enlightening, Orion."

Orion snapped his eyes at him, and grunted, "Meaning?"

Voldemort smirked at him. "You seem to be rather attached to my younger self."

"We're friends," snapped Orion.

Tom scoffed and Voldemort arched a disbelieving eyebrow, and said, "Not by the way you spoke to each other. It's rather…revealing... You find my magic enticing, do you? And you care for my younger self… So I wonder why you are so opposed to becoming my consort."

"Because I don't want you or what it entails," snarled Orion. "I have already made my choice." Then he gasped, and added, "Oh, Merlin, Lez… I must leave at once!"

He made a move to activate his ring but then remembered that he hadn't used it to come here, so it wouldn't work. He spun around to face Voldemort, and snapped, "Lower your wards. I must leave."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Orion, and abruptly, he grabbed Orion's neck and tilted it to a side.

He let out a hiss of fury when he saw Lezander's bite marks. He clutched Orion's shoulders tightly, and furiously said, "You bonded with that filthy vampire? You allowed him to mark you as his own? What did I tell you, long time ago? Didn't I warn you not to allow it?"

"Warned me?" snarled Orion, wrenching his shoulders from Voldemort's grasp. "Just who do you think you are? I do what I bloody want!"

Voldemort smirked at him, and silkily said, "I think the issue is what _you are_, don't you think, my little horcrux?"

"That isn't proved!" spat Orion. "And it changes nothing, except that I have to find a way of getting your nasty piece of soul away from mine, if it's true!"

Voldemort tightly grabbed Orion's face, and snarled, "It is true; it explains many things. And you won't touch it! They have been merged for more than a decade. It would mean your death if you tried!"

"As if you fucking care!" spat Orion angrily. "Weren't you about to kill me a while ago? I clearly remember two killing curses shot at me in the Ministry!"

"Oh, but I do care," said Voldemort with a smirk, as he trailed a finger over Orion's cheek. "I have to protect you now, my little horcrux."

Orion furiously swatted Voldemort's hands away from him. "I don't need or want your protection! And don't call me that! I'm your nothing!"

"You were mine before, and, for even more reason, you're mine now," hissed Voldemort.

"How dare you say that to me?!" snarled Orion. "You've done nothing but try to kill me or crucio me, since I can remember! You have no rights over me and I don't want to discuss this further! I have to leave! So lower your wards or I'll just bring down your whole bloody Manor!"

"We aren't done, Orion," said Voldemort angrily, "not by far. There are many things that need to be discussed. And make no mistake, you better not have fully bonded with the half-breed or he'll pay the price for your stupidity. That said, I'll allow you to leave, because I need to hear the full intriguing story from my younger self, and also plan for the war, since my existence has been revealed. But we'll speak very soon, little one."

"You won't touch a hair from Lezander's head," hissed Orion wrathfully. "Or I'll kill you with my bare hands before you even make the attempt!" Then he paused, and said frantically, "What will happen now? They saw you, and Dumbledore knows that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! Merlin, what will happen now?"

Voldemort smirked at him. "I've planned for the eventuality of them discovering my return. It doesn't worry me, it had to happen sooner or later, and now my followers can attack in earnest." He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and added, "As for you, if I even detect an attempt to cross over to the other side, you'll learn what true pain feels like."

Orion snarled furiously, "I won't change sides! Not for any consideration towards you, mind you, but because I'm Dark! Not everything revolves around you, you know? And I'm taking Tom with me!"

Voldemort scoffed, and quickly snatched the opened locket away from Orion, before Orion could even blink. "He's my horcrux, not yours."

Orion said uncertainly to Tom, who had been attentively listening to them the whole time, "Tom, I don't want to-"

"Go," said Tom quietly. "He's right, and I need to explain much to him."

"You will tell him everything about me?" snapped Orion angrily.

"You knew this day would come, Orion," said Tom softly. "I'll miss you greatly… but it's necessary."

"I- I did know," said Orion quietly. "But I still- Won't I see you- ?"

Orion saw Voldemort watching him with amusement, with a smug smirk on his face, and he clenched his jaw angrily, and snapped at Tom, "Fine, see you around then, or maybe not. Don't care either way."

"Oh, you'll be seeing me 'around' plenty," said Voldemort pleasantly.

"I wasn't talking about you," snapped Orion moodily. "Now, lower your wards so that I can apparate!"

With a jerk of his hand and a muttered spell, Voldemort did so, and then he said with a dangerous tone of voice, "Remember my warning. And better hope for your sake that you didn't do it."

Orion's nostrils flared, but he hastily apparated away, without giving Voldemort a second glance.

* * *

As soon as his feet touched the marble floor of the main parlor of Black Manor, Orion saw Calypso jumping from an armchair, which was in front of a couch were Lezander laid.

"Oh Merlin, what happened Orion?" said Calypso frantically, closely checking him for injuries. "Are you alright? Are you wounded? What did Dumbledore do to you?"

"No time to explain," said Orion hastily. "How is he?"

They both approached Lezander, and Calypso said desperately, "I don't know. I can't feel his pulse, as before. But you said that you heard his heart beating."

"It was," replied Orion, in a fearful hush.

He quickly pressed his ear against Lezander's chest, frantically listening carefully for that heart beat.

Orion snapped his head up with a sigh of relief. "It still is, but more faintly than before. And he still doesn't wake up. I'll take him right away to his parents."

Calypso clasped her hands with worry, and said, "I'm flooing to check on my father and I'll bring your trunk when I portkey back here to wait for you."

"Alright, thanks," said Orion quietly.

Orion picked up Lezander, tightly wrapping his arms around him, and he reached the portkey while he whispered Lezander's name.


	38. Lezander’s fate, Dursleys & Realizations

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

As for Voldemort owing Orion a debt, he doesn't, because the ghosts weren't going to kill Voldemort, just attack him, so it doesn't constitute a life debt, and in my fic, just saving someone from a tight spot, doesn't cause a debt. About the ring, Snape doesn't know about Horcruxes, in the original books, Dumbledore never told him, and I'm keeping it that way. So Snape can't help Orion with the ring, Orion will have to find a way on his own. And Orion can't go to anyone and ask about it, the Horcruxes are supposed to be a secret, for Voldemort's sake, and Orion's, since he is one as well. And if he goes around showing the Ring, people might wonder why he wants it, and Orion's quest for the Hallows must be kept a secret above everything else.

Note: In my fic, Umbrigde never became Headmistress of Hogwarts, just High Inquisitor, since the DA wasn't formed in Hogwarts and therefore, Dumbledore wasn't charged with treason and he didn't flee from the school.

WARNING: This chapter is filled with angst, but bear with me, because it serves a purpose, and things will get better.

**Enjoy & review!**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

He appeared in Lezander's room, which was silent as a tomb, and shrouded in darkness, since the hour was very late. A shudder ran through Orion's body, as the atmosphere felt lifeless and ominous. Large shadows seemed to form monstrous shapes on the floor and walls, fearful creatures that surrounded him, flicking with the light of the only lit candlestick in the room. Orion shook his head, to clear the images from his mind, no doubt a representation of his own fears for Lezander's fate.

He tightened his grasp of Lezander, and ran from the room, towards the Central Hall, since he knew that Lezander's parents usually held important meetings with other Clans after midnight. He hoped to find them there, or he would have to start hollering for them through all Zraven Citadel.

As he made a mad dash along a narrow, deserted corridor, Orion frantically snapped his eyes to Lezander's face, whispering pleadingly, with tears brimming in his eyes, "Hang in there, my love… soon, very soon we'll be together again… we'll merge as one in body, completing the bond… then nothing will tear us apart…. just hang in there… please, don't give up….please, don't leave me…"

He felt his blood flowing wildly through his veins, his heart clenching in sorrow and fear, and pumping fast in desperation and impotence, as his eyes took in the paleness of Lezander's face, and his absolute stillness…

When he reached the large, dark, wooden doors of the Central Hall, Orion blasted them open with a jerk of his hand and a violent swirl of his dark wind…

With the last breath he had, Orion ran frantically towards Lezander's parents, who were holding a meeting with three vampires, which were dressed in a different fashion than the usual outfits of the Zraven Clan vampires.

As Orion flashed under the high, painted domes of the immense hall, he saw Mireilla and Răzvan jumping from their thrones, to their feet, in alarm, just a few feet away from him, as he quickly approached them.

Orion flew up the few stairs, and instantly laid Lezander at their feet, and he crouched besides Lezander, looking up at Mireilla and Răzvan, and saying desperately, in between choked sobs, "You have to help him, please! He- he protected me… he took a spell that was meant for me and because of that, he crossed over a Necromancer's Gate! - but, but I – I snatched his soul in time. Do you understand?! I was able to return his soul to his body and pull him out from the Gate! - He is alive! I felt his heart beating… but very faintly… his body isn't injured but there's something wrong with him- He won't wake up! But he must be alive! I know he is- but I don't know what else to do… You must do something to save him! Please!"

Mireilla gasped fearfully as she launched herself at her son's body, frantically inspecting him, as blood tears brimmed in her dark eyes. Răzvan shot his son a very worried glance, before he bellowed, "GAVRIL NECULAI! Come here, we need you!"

In a shift of shadows, an old vampire appeared before them, who bowed deeply, as he said, "My Rege, what is your command?"

"We have to take my son to the healing chamber," said Răzvan hastily. "You need to inspect him carefully. I'll tell you everything I know as we go."

He shot Orion a narrowed, enraged glance, and commanded curtly, "You'll stay here."

As Gavril charmed Lezander's body to float above the floor, moving him towards a room to one side of the hall, Orion jumped to his feet and said pleadingly, "No, please! Let me go with you! I could help!"

"You've done enough damage already! You'll wait for us here!" growled Răzvan furiously. "Mireilla, let's go!"

Mireilla quickly followed her husband into the room where Gavril had already disappeared into, with Lezander's body. The other three vampires hastily left the Central Hall without a word, with worried expressions on their faces, and casting Orion intrigued glances.

Orion dropped on the stairs with a heart-breaking sob, as he frantically clutched his hair, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he whispered to himself words of hope and fear for Lezander's wellbeing...

The minutes seemed to stretch indefinitely, as they became hours, and Orion felt that he was slowing losing his mind, as guilt and anguished sorrow consumed him… All that flashed in his mind was Lezander arching backwards until he crossed the Necromancer's Gate, his handsome face shocked as he crossed over towards death… All he could remember was Lezander shielding him from a spell meant for him, protecting him, even ready to die for him… All he could see was Lezander's beautiful, pale blue eyes widening in fear… And all he could hear were Lezander's whispered words of eternal love and devotion, over and over again, echoing in his mind, breaking his heart and sanity with deep stabs of sorrow, guilt, and impotence…

Suddenly, he heard a door opening, and Orion snapped up his red, swollen eyes.

Mireilla's beautiful face was stained with crimson trails of tears of blood, her expression sorrowful, but there also seemed to be a mutinous and discontent glint in her black eyes - or maybe he was imaging it? On the other hand, Răzvan's stern face betrayed nothing.

Orion instantly jumped to his feet and speedily approached them, as he said fearfully, "Is he alright? Is Lezander going to be alright?"

Răzvan's pale blue eyes turned icy and cold, and he furiously snarled, menacingly striding towards Orion, "He died! My son died because of you!"

Orion gasped, his chest clenching in unbearable pain, and he staggered backwards, as he whispered desperately, sobs choking on his throat, "No… no… he couldn't have died… I saved his soul…I heard his heart beating…."

Abruptly, he launched himself at Răzvan, seizing the vampire by the collar of his coat, and he said frantically, "I want to see him! He must be alive! He must! I still feel him in me, rushing in my veins! I know he has to be alive! He gave me his blood and I still feel him! Please, you must let me see him!"

Mireilla's eyes widened, and she gasped out, "They bonded in blood, Răzvan!"

Răzvan mercilessly clutched Orion's shoulders, and he demanded forcefully, "Did you complete the bond? Was it a complete bonding?!"

"No!" cried Orion, in between desperate, mindless sobs, "We shared blood but we didn't complete it… We were going to… Do you understand? We didn't finish the bonding, BUT HE'S STILL MY MATE. HE'S MY LIFE!!"

"Răzvan…" said Mireilla pleadingly, looking at Orion with infinite sorrow. "Please…"

Răzvan abruptly released Orion, and started to argue heatedly, in Romanian, with Mireilla, who looked sorrowful, but also rebellious and determined.

Finally, Răzvan snapped in exasperation, "It's not a thrice bond, Mireilla!"

"It could still-"

"No! We've already discussed this! It needs to be done!" roared Răzvan. He rounded on Orion, and fiercely said, "My son gave you his blood, you're a Zraven now, but you didn't complete the bond, therefore, he's not your mate! And be grateful for that, boy, or you would be in much more pain than now. The changes brought by his blood will soon stabilize in your body, giving you some measure of our characteristics. And you will feel the need to be with my son, but he's dead, do _you_ understand?! There's nothing that can be done! And the only thing that stills my hand from killing you is that you share his blood… If you didn't…" He heaved a deep breath and clenched his jaw. "As you spend more time without him, the need and sorrow will subside. You must forget and go on."

He clutched Orion's face tightly, and growled, "I will only see you, are you listening? I will only negotiate my Clan's involvement in the war with you."

"I don't care about the fucking war!" cried Orion insanely and desperately. "I only care about Lezander! How can you even think about the war when he's dead?! Oh, Merlin help me… I don't want to forget… I can't go on without him! Don't you understand? I love him! He can't be dead! Please, let me see him-"

Răzvan shook him violently, and snarled, "Listen to me, boy. I never approved of my son's involvement with you, and his death proves that I was right! But now you're a Zraven and you owe it to him to fulfill your promise to him. Didn't you vow to further the vampires' cause? Now you have the obligation to do it! My son was never meant for you! But yet, he gave you his life and blood, so you must fulfill your destiny for him, and you will deal with me, so that my Clan reaches the freedom it deserves. You owe it to me!"

Orion desperately clutched Răzvan's collar, and cried brokenly, in between wretched sobs, "Please, I must see him… Please let me see him… He can't be dead… Please, I beg of you…"

Răzvan struck him hard on the cheek, and as Orion's head snapped to a side, he growled furiously, "Enough of this, boy! You won't see him again. He's dead! You took him away from me, and now you will repay it to me! And the price I ask is that you work with me to win this war for both your side and mine! YOU OWE IT TO MY SON TO HELP MY CLAN!"

"I- I'll do it," whispered Orion, as thick tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked into Răzvan's eyes, and choked out, "I will, I promise you. You'll have your freedom, even if it takes my last breath…"

"Good," said Răzvan coldly, releasing him. "You can go, now. When you're ready to start negotiations, you can apparate directly in here, since you have Zraven blood in you."

Orion nodded mutely, still drowning in unbearable sorrow, still being unable to think about anything but Lezander's death. With a trembling hand, he reached towards the portkey.

Suddenly, Mireilla halted Orion's hand, and said quietly, as she pierced him with a resolute glint in her dark eyes, "Orion, there's sti–"

"Mireilla, enough!" snapped Răzvan angrily. Then he commanded fiercely to Orion, "LEAVE!"

And Orion did; despondently whispering Lezander's name, as he felt that his whole life had been shattered to pieces, his heart broken beyond repair, and his mind wrecked by endless pain, sorrow, and guilt.

* * *

'He's dead… He's dead…And it's all my fault…' were the painful echoes that reverberated in Orion's mind, as Calypso flung herself at him, after he had portkeyed into Black Manor's parlor.

Orion hugged her tightly, and whispered brokenly, as he sobbed wretchedly on her shoulder, "Lezander is dead, Calypso… He died… They couldn't save him… I couldn't save him…."

Calypso gasped, and as they both fell to the ground, hugging each other in between heaving sobs, she whispered, "Oh, Orion… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…."

"Wasn't your fault," whispered Orion, his guilt consuming him, and looking at her with tears rolling down his cheeks. "It was mine…" A painful, sorrowful sob tore from his throat, and he whispered despondently, "I can't survive without him… I don't want to live without him…"

"Orion," said Calypso, with infinite sadness in her tearful dark eyes, "we will survive this… We'll help each other… You can't give up, Orion… You must move on and -"

"I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON!" roared Orion mindlessly. "I don't want anything but to sink in the pain I deserve!"

Calypso looked at him in alarm. "You don't deserve pain! Don't punish yourself for his death. You did everything you could!"

"But it wasn't enough!" said Orion hysterically. "I lost him! The one I loved, my mate-to-be, my future spouse! All the plans we made Calypso. All the love we shared! And I let him down. I allowed him to die! He died because of me, to protect me. He died because I wasn't powerful enough!"

"You can't control death, Orion!" said Calypso frantically.

"I should!" cried Orion wretchedly, as sobs violently shook his body. "I should… Everyone dies… everyone I love dies…because of me… I have no one…"

Calypso grabbed him tightly, and hissed, "You have me! You have Draco, the Malfoys, and many other friends!"

"That's not the same," said Orion brokenly. Then he sunk his head into his trembling hands, and whispered, "Leave me, I need to be alone…"

"No," said Calypso with determination. "I won't leave you alone, not like this. You're not thinking clearly. You need-"

"LEAVE!" roared Orion insanely, pushing her away. "I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Then he snapped, "Bogsy!"

In an instant, a house-elf popped in front of them, and Orion commanded harshly, "Take her away."

Calypso leaped to her feet, as the house-elf approached her, and she said desperately, "No, Orion! Listen to me! You can't go to-"

But with a flick of the elf's fingers, she was apparated away from Black Manor.

Orion instantly raised the wards around his Manor to full power, to keep everyone away, and he crawled towards the couch, and curled on himself, rocking slowly, as he sobbed wretchedly. He cried and whispered brokenly to himself, for long hours, full of pain and unbearable sorrow; for his lost love, his shattered future, his solitude, despair, and unrelenting guilt. Orion imagined Lezander's tender caresses on his heated skin, his warm lips against his, his handsome face smiling lovingly at him, his pale blue eyes glinting with devotion, and with each heart-wrenching sob, Orion lost a piece of himself...

"Take me with you, Lez… without your arms around me, I can't go on… without you, there's nothing…" were Orion's last sobbed words, before he fell asleep in exhaustion, feeling that he had no more tears to shed, feeling that his heart had shattered and hardened; feeling senseless, numbed.

The next day, Orion wallowed in sorrow and despair, without moving from the couch, just sleeping, waking up, wretchedly sobbing, and then falling asleep again. He refused all food and water that the house-elves tried to coax him to take. He even threatened them with clothes if they kept bothering him. He simply wanted solitude wrapped in endless pain.

In his mind only flashed images about his time with Lezander, and only echoed whispered words spoken to each other. He couldn't think about anything else; not about the war, the many things he had yet to do, nor his promise to Grindelwald and Răzvan... He pushed it all to a side; he didn't want to think about anything... What he was doing was self-punishing, and he knew it, but he needed to feel the pain, and it never felt harsh enough...

As Orion rolled to a side on the couch, feeling exhausted, and with his throat dry and raspy, he suddenly heard a 'pop', and he snapped his head up in alarm. No one was supposed to be capable of crossing his Manor's wards….

His eyes widened, and he instantly leaped to his feet, when he saw Dobby looking around with frantic, huge eyes, with Sirius' body floating by his side.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" said Orion hoarsely, quickly moving to inspect his father. Then he added with deep, desperate worry, "Is something wrong with my father? Tell me! Is he alright?"

"Master Orion's father is well," said Dobby, looking at him nervously. "Mistress Malfoy sent me here, to keep safe Master Orion's father, to look out for him… Mistress is frantic, desperate… Oh, poor Mistress, what will she do now?"

"Cissy is in trouble?" said Orion in alarm and deep concern. He rushed by his trunk, towards the fireplace, as he sharply commanded, "Stay here and take care of my father, Dobby! I'll be right back!"

"No, Master Orion is not to go!" said Dobby frantically, rushing towards Orion, to stop him.

But Dobby was too late; in a swirl of green flames, Orion had instantly disappeared, Dobby's words not reaching his ears.

* * *

Orion stumbled out of the fireplace of Malfoy Manor's main parlor, his robes dirty and disheveled, his gaunt face lined with worry, as he frantically looked around.

He gasped when he saw Narcissa worriedly pacing the room, nervously wringing her hands, her beautiful face full of despair.

"Cissy!" cried Orion, as he ran towards her. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Narcissa swirled around in surprise and her expression instantly seemed to crumble, as she said with desperate urgency, flying towards him, "Orion, you must leave at once! Why did you come here? Oh Merlin, leave! They will get you!"

"Cissy, what -?"

Orion's words were swallowed by a loud bang of a door being hastily opened. And he stumbled backwards when he saw Dumbledore come inside, followed by a group of ten stern-looking Aurors, with their wands raised.

He looked quickly at Narcissa, who seemed to have frozen, then at the group; instantly making a move to whip out his wand, only to remember that he had left both of them at his Manor.

Orion pulled Narcissa behind him, and growled at Dumbledore, "What's the meaning of this? Under what authority do you break into my Aunt's Manor? If you don't show me the warrant to inspect this Manor, then you're breaking wizarding law, and we will press charges!"

Dumbledore signaled the Aurors to lower their wands, then he looked at Orion intently, and said gently, "We're not here to inspect Malfoy Manor, but to take you with us."

"What?" gasped Orion. "You can't take me anywhere! The Malfoys are my guardians, by law, and they-"

"They aren't anymore, my child," said Dumbledore quietly. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was charged and sentenced to Azkaban for being a proven Death Eater. You're now in the custody of-"

"What?!" said Orion frantically. "Lucius- he's been taken?" He shot Narcissa a glance and saw a lone tear streaming down her cheek. He clenched his hands in fury, and spat at Dumbledore, "What proof do you have that Lucius is a Death Eater? When was he taken?"

Dumbledore looked at him with gentle eyes, and replied, "You were there, my child. Mr. Malfoy, and others, were captured after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. The mark on his arm and his presence there was proof enough to earn him a life-sentence in Azkaban."

"No, no…" whispered Orion brokenly. "Oh, Merlin, no…"

Narcissa stepped to Orion's side, and said curtly, "My nephew is still under my custody." She pulled up her left sleeve, and said sharply, "I'm no Death Eater. You have no right to take him away from me!"

"You will have to excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy," said Dumbledore quietly, "but you are no longer fit to be anyone's guardian, not with your husband currently in Azkaban. The law clearly states that a child's guardians can't have any criminal records, neither of them. He's to be taken to his relatives; which, I'm sure, will be glad to have him back."

"Have me back?" whispered Orion confusedly to himself. Then he gasped in horror, and added desperately, "NOOO! You can't take me to the Dursleys! They hate me; they'll make my life miserable! Don't do this!"

Dumbledore frowned at him, as an Auror said gently, "Come, boy, I'm certain they've missed you all this time. They are your nearest relatives; it will be good for you to be with your mother's family."

Orion spun around to look at the Auror, and his blood boiled in insane fury, when he saw that it was Kingsley Shacklebot.

"YOU!" shrieked Orion madly, as he leaped towards Kinsgley, wanting nothing else but to tear the light wizard to pieces, "It was your fault! He died because of you! I'll make you pa-"

As Kingsley staggered backwards, in alarm and surprise, the other Aurors quickly shot Stunning Spells at Orion's back, who fell to the floor unconscious; the last voice ringing in his ears was Narcissa's, yelling frantically for him.

* * *

While Orion spent hours unconscious, the wizarding world was in a confused and fearful turmoil over the events of the previous day; their certainties utterly shattered.

In the front page of every newspaper was an in depth account of what it was believed to have happened in the Department of Mysteries. The articles said that some sources within the Ministry confirmed that the disturbance was centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy. Though Ministry spokewizards refused to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the wizarding community believed that the Death Eaters, now serving sentence in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft, were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of the prophecy remained unknown, although speculation was rife that it concerned Harry Potter and You-Know-Who, both revealed to be alive.

The articles shocked the wizarding world, and spun it off its axis. Over a matter of hours, the rumor was widely spread that not only Harry Potter was alive and well, but that he was also the Chosen One, many believing that the Boy-Who-Lived, only known survivor of the killing curse, must be powerful enough to rid them of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that the prophecy must have said something along those lines.

When the newspapers revealed that Orion Black was Harry Potter, the commotion was such, that the Ministry barely survived the assault of howlers sent to them; not only for blindingly disbelieving Dumbledore's assertions about You-Know-Who's return, but also because of the life their Savior had endured. And Rita Skeeter was back, in all her glory, relating everything that could be known or suspected about Orion Black, a.k.a. Harry Potter.

Rita Skeeter portrayed Orion Black as a confused boy who had been kidnapped by his father - infamous Death Eater Sirius Black – from his loving muggle family. According to Skeeter, Orion Black had been brainwashed by his father, never knowing his true identity or who his real mother had been, and becoming a dark wizard against his will. The poor boy had to be pitied for being the son of the man who betrayed the Potters and thus, causing the death of his mother. Sirius Black was a ruthless Death Eater, thankfully kissed by a Dementor, who had hoodwinked Lily Potter to bear his son, being obsessed with the sweet and beautiful witch, and planning to steal the baby as soon as he could. James Potter was hailed as a hero, for dying for his wife and a boy who wasn't his flesh and blood; while Lily Potter was martyrized as a loving and self-sacrificing witch, who had been taken advantage by a ruthless dark wizard. Many excused her infidelity, certain that Sirius Black had cast upon her a mysterious dark curse. And all wizards and witches were appalled to discover that their Savior had been educated in Durmstrang, surrounded by the malignant influence of dark families and the corruptive learning of the Dark Arts. They stood in an uproar when it was revealed that honored and respected Lucius Malfoy, guardian of their Savior, was a Death Eater; and they demanded that Orion Black was returned to England to be educated at Hogwarts, and to be protected from the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who.

The Wizengamot unanimously cast a vote of no confidence on Cornelius Fudge, and he was succeeded by the former Head of the Auror Department, Rufus Scrimgeour; who had, a few months ago, renounced from his position to launch himself as a candidate for Minister of Magic in the elections to take place in six months, his previous office taken by Kingsley Shacklebot. Dolores Umbridge was ignominiously fired from her position as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, but remained a Ministry official, thanks to her many connections.

To all this, Orion remained oblivious, as he rolled over, still asleep, on a small, tattered bed. Suddenly, with a crash, he fell to the floor. Startled, Orion woke up, his mind slowly returning to him, as he looked around confusedly. Where was he? What had happened? He didn't recognize the room… His heart froze when he finally remembered, as the room became more and more familiar. The broken old toys messily lying around everywhere, cluttering the small room, and barely leaving him with enough space to move. A small bed against a wall, the only furniture in the dusty room… It was Dudley's old bedroom, used for storage when the boy had demanded to have a larger space for himself.

He was certain that the Dursley had tried to squish him inside the cupboard under the stairs, probably only giving up when they saw that he was too big to fit in, and thus, throwing him inside here, in a room which didn't seem to have been cleaned in years.

Orion scanned the room with a defeated sigh and a grimace on his face. His eyes snapped back to the window… There was something there… Slowly, he got up from the small bed, trying not to step on any old toys, and he finally reached it and saw three Daily Prophets on the window sill. Orion frowned before he remembered that the owls from the bookshop in St. Petersburg must have flown all the way here to give him his already-paid-for newspapers. He snatched them from the window sill, and sat back on the small bed.

He checked the dates at once. It seemed that he had been unconscious for three days, which under normal circumstances wouldn't have happened, even if he was struck by nine Stunning Spells at once. But he guessed that his body's exhaustion was such that not even Lezander's blood could help it recover fast enough. Then, his heart clenched as Lezander entered his thoughts once more… With supreme effort, he swallowed the sob lodged in his throat, and started to read the Daily Prophet…

By the end, he didn't know if he wanted to cry or to laugh… They way Rita had depicted him was almost humorous, but he despised how his father was viewed in the public's eyes, and he detested the light wizards' demands that he had to go to Hogwarts…

He couldn't leave Durmstrang, everything he needed to learn was there, including Necromancy, starting in September…

Orion fisted his hands in his hair, grasping it painfully, as everything seemed to be crumbling down on him… Lezander dying, loosing Tom, his identity revealed to everyone, the light wizards trying to control him, losing Narcissa and Lucius…. dear Merlin, Lucius in Azkaban in a life-sentence, which he could have prevented if he had cared to look out for him…. And how many of his friends would reject him now that he was Harry Potter, a half-blood? How many of the DA members will stand by his side now? What did Lucius and Draco think of him? That he had betrayed them, perhaps?... And above everything, once again, the only person who had loved him enough to support him through it all, had died, because of him… A disheartened sob wrenched from his throat, and he curled on himself as he lay on the bed, without having the will of fighting his depressive thoughts, just sinking further and further in his anguish… He felt that he didn't care what happened to him anymore… He had lost everything and everyone already…

Someone was roughly shaking him, and Orion slowly opened his swollen eyes, to be confronted by Petunia's thin, horsy face, her nose scrunched in disgust.

"We don't want you here," she said sharply, "but since we seem to have little choice, you'll pay your bed and board by making us breakfast, lunch, dinner, cleaning all the dishes afterwards and wiping the floors."

"Back to my old duties, it seems," said Orion coldly.

Petunia narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't take cheek from you, boy. And change clothes! You can't go around with those freakish clothes of yours!" She threw at him a pair of very old and tattered pants and T-shirt, which seemed several sizes too big for him, and snapped, "You'll wear that!"

Orion inspected the clothes with disgust. They were Dudley old cast-offs, there was no doubt; they looked almost like a tent, he would float inside them. He snapped his eyes at her and snarled, "I won't be treated like a house-elf. I refuse to wear –"

"Don't mention your freakish stuff in here!" hissed Petunia, looking around as if expecting to see a neighbor's head sticking out the window, listening in. "You'll do as you're told. You have nowhere else to go, do you? Nobody seems to want you… Surely they've realized by now what a useless little hooligan you are. Just like your father, useless as well-"

"Don't say anything about my father!" snarled Orion furiously, getting up from his bed.

Petunia sneered at him, "Which one of them? Oh, they told us about you, boy. It seems my perfect little sister wasn't so virtuous after all, was she? Married to one man, and bedding another… I always knew that she was a –"

Orion furiously leaped at her, grabbing Petunia tightly by her throat, as he hissed, "That she was what? Let's see if you dare say it in my face!"

Petunia's eyes had widened with fear, as she tried to pry Orion's fingers from her throat, when a heavy clambering was heard pounding on the stairway, and an impatient, angry voice said, "What's taking so long, dear? Is the freak causing you trouble?"

As Orion tightened his fingers around Petunia's throat, the massive form of Vernon appeared in the threshold. A shudder ran through Orion's body as he saw the big, beefy man, with hardly any neck, several chins dangling with fat, with a very large mustache covering most of his round face, and two small beady dark eyes squinting at him.

Vernon roared in fury, turning a bright shade of purple, as his sausage-like fingers painfully gripped Orion's hair, tearing him away from Petunia, while bellowing, "Stay away from her, you disgusting freak!"

"Let me go!" roared Orion furiously, as Vernon violently threw him to the floor.

Orion landed with a groan of pain, many toys stabbing him painfully on the back. He tried to get up, but Vernon instantly kicked him viciously in the ribs, while he furiously yelled, spittle landing on Orion's face, "Don't you ever touch any of us, you little freak! You can't hurt us!" Vernon ruthlessly kicked him twice more, before adding, "We know you can't hurt us or do your freakish things because of those international laws you freaks have! They'll expel you from that school of yours!"

Orion stilled on the floor, his arms tightly wrapped around his aching ribs, certain that one might be broken, but still saying nothing and not moving. In his rage, he had forgotten about that. Even if he was in England, physically assaulting a muggle or using magic against a muggle, would get him expelled from Durmstrang. The muggle protection laws were, indeed, international. And he was certain that, sooner or later, some wizard would come to check on him, and if they saw the Dursleys hurt, it was good-bye to Durmstrang.

In that instant, Dudley came hurtling in, heavily panting for breath. Orion saw that the boy was even fatter than he remembered. Dudley resembled now a small whale, wider than taller, and even more beefy than Vernon.

Dudley said excitedly, "Get him dad, get him!"

Vernon gave Orion a nasty smile, and replied, "Oh, I will Diddykins. He'll pay for what he put us through." He pulled Orion by the hair and snarled, "Do you have any idea of what we had to go through when you ran away? Neighbors asking where you were… People whispering about us… Even the police interrogated us! We had to lie! We had to say that we sent you to a boarding school, far away!" He painfully tightened his grasp on Orion's hair, ruthlessly snapping Orion's head back, and he furiously said, spittle covering Orion's face once more, "As if your kind deserved anyone's concern! And now we're saddle with you again! Oh, you'll pay, freak!"

A beefy fist made contact with his face, and Orion's face snapped to a side as he fell to the floor with a hiss of pain.

Vernon stood menacingly over him, his fat chest heaving with exertion, and his purple face enraged. "You'll stay locked up in this room, freak!" He turned to Petunia and added, "He's too deranged to be let out of the room, my sweetheart. We'll keep him here until they come to fetch him."

Petunia silently nodded, hastily taking Dudley away with her. Vernon swiveled his porky face towards Orion, and nastily added, "I'll see you soon, freak."

With that, Vernon left the room with a bang of the door, the noise of several locks clicking from the other side.

Orion slowly crawled towards the small bed, hissing in pain as his ribs seemed to crack at the slightest movement. Panting heavily, he laid on the bed, already feeling his body recovering, the pain slowly fading away, as his ribs mended… He furled on himself, trying to push from his mind Vernon's threat, already knowing what would happen; the repeated beatings again… Instead, he imagined that Lezander was there with him, on the bed, wrapping his strong arms around him, and whispering encouraging, soft words in his ear… Needing to hear them, since he would require extreme control to bridle his dark magic, which was now swirling furiously inside of him, demanding to be used… Orion choked a despondent sob... He couldn't use his magic, he couldn't defend himself, or he would lose Durmstrang… He needed to be strong, he needed to survive this without losing control…

That very same night, as he expected, it happened.

Orion woke up startled, feeling a heavy knee pressing painfully on his back, pinning him to the bed, face down. He frantically tried to move his limbs, only to discover that his wrists and ankles had been tied with ropes to the bed's posts.

"I'm going to enjoy this, boy," grunted Vernon's harsh voice near his ear.

Suddenly, Orion screamed in pain as he felt a belt buckle striking his back with unbearable force. Instantly, Vernon's sausage-like fingers painfully covered and gripped Orion's mouth, stifling his screams, as Vernon growled, "No screaming, freak! Or you'll wake up the neighbors!"

Orion's body shook with fury, but he swallowed every subsequent scream as Vernon's belt kept viciously striking his back. He felt his skin breaking, and his blood flowing, and he forced his mind to disconnect from what was happening… Not defending himself went against every fiber of his being, and his dark magic was furiously urging him to let it explode in waves against the attacker… But Orion gritted his teeth with determination, and he kept his mind blank and empty from every thought, as Vernon growled and grunted words of satisfaction as he kept hitting him and marring his skin with belt welts.

The days and nights seemed to mesh together, as Orion slept, whispered desperately for Lezander or Tom in his dreams, woke up to be allowed to go to the bathroom once a day, being led by a stern-faced Petunia, returned to his bed, refusing to eat anything that Petunia shoved through a newly installed cat flap, and clenching his jaw every night when Vernon brutally lashed the belt against his back, each night with more anger and frustration since Vernon always discovered Orion's back healed the next day. And Orion fell asleep each night, with nightmares of Lezander's death tormenting him ruthlessly, his sorrow so deep now that he had stopped caring, even about the beatings…

One night, Orion was startled out of his slumber when he heard the locks being opened. He frowned when he saw, through the small window, that the sun was just setting. It was too soon for Vernon to be paying a visit…

Orion's eyes narrowed when he saw Dudley striding inside the room, with a smug look on his face.

"How's dad treating you, freak?" said Dudley, with a gleeful smile on his face.

Orion sneered, as he sat up on the bed, "Your dad's beatings are nothing, ball of grease. I've had curses cast on me that are much worse. And believe me, when the time comes, I'll use some very interesting curses on you, and I'll enjoy your screams of pain as your entrails splash on the floor, and your copious fat splatters on the walls."

Dudley curled his ham-like hands into fists, and spat, "You're lying! You can't use your freakiness on me!"

Orion nastily smirked at him. "Maybe not now, Diddykins, but what about when I turn seventeen, hmm? Has your tinny, pea-sized brain thought about that?"

Dudley blanched momentarily, before he sneered, "You're full of shit. You're a coward, you would never do anything. Besides, you are not this brave at nights, are you?"

Orion frowned at him. "I told you that I don't give a fuck about your father's beatings." He smirked at him, and added, "In the end, my body doesn't remain injured for long, does it?"

"Freak!" spat Dudley in disgust. "You're more of a freak that even we suspected you to be. And I wasn't talking about my dad's beatings! I meant your nightmares!"

Orion paled and Dudley's expression turned into one of triumphant satisfaction.

"What do you mean?" said Orion quietly, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in his stomach, and his hands trembled.

Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter, then, he adopted a high-pitched whimpering voice.

"Don't leave me, Lezander! Please, I need you! Come back to me! – Who's Lezander – your boyfriend? I always knew you were a disgusting queer-"

"Shut up," said Orion quietly, his fisted hands shaking. "Shut up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

"And who's Tom? And Voldything? Are you taking it up the ass already? Three people at once, you disgusting faggot?! But who would want a freak like you, hmm? They seemed to have abandoned you, haven't they? No one cares for you, do they?"

"Shut your fat trap, Dudley!" hissed Orion dangerously, his blood furiously boiling in his veins.

Dudley adopted the high-pitched whimpering voice again. "Oh, Tom, I miss you! Oh, Lezander, please forgive me! Oh, Voldy, I –"

"SHUT UP!" roared Orion insanely, as he leaped at Dudley, and punched him hard on the face, his fist sinking into Dudley's flabby cheek, with a satisfactory 'crack'.

It felt so good that Orion couldn't stop, he kept bellowing at Dudley, savagely punching him in every unprotected spot he could find, as Dudley flailed and wailed on the floor, trying unsuccessfully to push Orion away from him… Orion felt exhausted, and about to drop dead on his feet, due to the complete lack of food during a week and a half, according to his estimations. But he didn't care. With every ounce of strength left in his body, he brutally slammed his hard fists into the flaccid flesh of the boy under him….

Suddenly, Orion was violently jerked away from Dudley, who lay whimpering on the floor. And he painfully hit the floor, all his energies spent, as he dizzily saw Vernon advancing on him with a furious and thunderous expression on his purpled face, as Petunia shrieked and quickly took Dudley away from the room.

Vernon grabbed Orion by the throat and brutally slammed him on the bed, face down, and he furiously growled, "You've done it now, freak! Didn't I warn you?"

Orion lay on the bed motionless, exhausted, feeling that he couldn't even more a muscle if he tried, and resigned to the beating to come.

Vernon ripped Orion's shirt, as he gleefully hissed in Orion's ear, "You can't tell anyone about this, can you, freak? If you tell anyone, I'll tell them that you attacked my son… And you'll be chucked into whatever madhouse or prison your kind has for your type! And you'll be expelled from that freak school of yours!"

"What-?"

Vernon slammed a meaty fist into Orion's face, as he growled, "Don't speak! You'll get what you deserve right now! Oh, how I've waited for this opportunity, boy! And you won't tell anyone, you can't, or it's your ass in jail!"

Abruptly, Vernon pulled down Orion's tattered and oversized pants, leaving Orion bare from the legs down, and with sausage-like fingers, Vernon brutally wrenched apart Orion's legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shrieked Orion disbelievingly, desperately; his face pressed down agasint the mattress and frantically moving his limbs to dislodge from Vernon's grasp.

Orion heard a zipper being pulled down, before Vernon smashed a fist into his face again, leaving his opened mouth spluttering with thick, red blood. He felt an unbearable heavy weight pressing his back, pinning him to the bed, and Orion yelled desperately, as he tried to move under Vernon, "NOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASEEEEEE!"

"SHUT UP, FREAK!" roared Vernon, pressing his sweaty, heavy body against Orion's back, as he ruthlessly parted Orion's legs further.

Orion felt something beginning to prod his entrance and he simply lost his mind… He insanely bellowed and flailed, as his dark magic furiously rushed all through his body, filling him with endless rage and hatred, igniting every particle of his being with such a thunderous and all-consuming dark power that he couldn't contain it, even if he wanted to, it felt too much, too wild and consuming… He let it all out, and it happened so quickly, that he barely understood what was occurring. With a mind of its own, his dark magic exploded in black waves from his body, bursting savagely, as it flung Vernon through the air, brutally smashing the fat muggle against a wall, indenting the solid brick wall…

From his bed, Orion lay motionless, watching entranced, with all-black obsidian eyes swirling with power, as Vernon shrieked and wailed in insurmountable pain, as his dark magic attacked his Uncle ruthlessly, as if it were a mindless, savage tornado, ripping Vernon's skin, layer by layer, flesh and blood splashing everywhere, even reaching Orion's face. Vernon shrieked and whimpered insanely, his organs being ripped one by one from his fat body, entrails and stomach splattering on the floor, Vernon's blood drenching it with dark, thick blood that started to reach Orion's bed…Vernon's flaccid muscles were ripped to pieces, the dark powerful force attacking as if it was an avenging demon from hell… Vernon's eyes were brutally tore and consumed in the black swirling wind, and finally, Vernon's throat was ripped, and the shrieks and screams stopped, as the only thing remaining was a gruesome skeleton with some pieces of flesh hanging from the bloodied bones…

Orion closed his eyes as he felt an intense pleasure coursing through every single cell of his body… It was exquisite, addictive… Never before had he felt so overwhelmingly powerful … It was mindless ecstasy…His exhausted body shivered in intense pleasure as his dark magic rashly returned to him, purring contently as it wrapped itself around his inner magical core… He felt supreme, unbeatable, complete, and all-powerful…With an insane desire to destroy everything around him while he watched in enjoyment...

"This is what I need to learn; how to control it and make it explode when I will it, obeying my every wish," said Orion breathlessly to himself, his obsidian eyes opened and glinting with endless power in the darkness of the room. "This must be what Gellert failed to do or control… Merlin! The ravaging power, the pleasure…"

He shivered again, as he tightly clutched the bed covers, his whole body aching with exhaustion… But, as his mind slowly returned to him, Orion was confronted with the consequences of his actions.

"Oh, Morgana, I'll be expelled, at the very least," was his last frantic thought, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Orion felt strong arms wrapped around him, his exhausted body resting on a warm hard one, and, as he felt a familiar powerful aura tingling on his skin, he burrowed his head into a warmly clothed and strong chest. Then, inadvertently, a soft whisper escaped from his parted lips, "Tom…"

The arms tightened around him, and Orion, his consciousness slowly coming back, opened his green eyes, and he trailed them upwards, until they caught sight of the handsome face of Voldemort, inches away from his.

Orion gasped, and tried to scamper away, but Voldemort simply held him closer, looking at him with deep crimson eyes which seemed to sink into his soul.

Still in Voldemort's arms, Orion looked around in alarm, guessing that they were in Voldemort's Manor. But they were seated on a huge, ornate, four-posted, dark wooden bed, in a room he had never seen before. The bedroom was shrouded in darkness, but he could see that the walls were of a deep and rich dark green color, with elegant silver linings, here and there, some elegant tapestries hanging from the walls. There was a large, ornate mahogany closet on one side of the room; an immense library filled with ancient-looking books, which was closed by locked, fine glass doors; and two comfortable reading sofas of dark green velvet. The dim light of the candlesticks hanging on the walls allowed Orion to see two doors on one side, and then he inspected the bed. The dark wood of the bed posts were intricately carved, depicting two large and beautiful snakes entwined around each other, bearing their fangs, and on the high headboard, wrapped in two large, carved snakes, there was an ornately cursive 'S'.

Orion looked up at Voldemort, and frantically rushed out, "What happened? Why am I here? Did – did anyone see what I did? Do you know what-?"

"Orion," interrupted Voldemort quietly, "everything is alright."

"What do you mean, alright?" demanded Orion, deeply worried. "Just tell me what happened!"

"I found you unconscious in the muggles' house," replied Voldemort calmly. "And I brought you here."

Orion clutched Voldemort's collar tightly, and said desperately, "But what happened to my relatives? Does anyone know that I killed my Uncle?!"

Voldemort smirked at him. "I played for a little while with your muggle Aunt and cousin, before I killed them. I would have liked to play with your Uncle as well, but I saw that you had anticipated me."

Orion's eyes widened, and he gasped out, "You killed them?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes. Why? Did you want them to live?"

"Of course not!" said Orion immediately, before knowing what had sprung from his lips. He clasped a hand to his mouth, and said with wide-eyes, "I mean-"

Voldemort smirked amusedly at him, before he turned serious and demanded forcefully, "Do you regret that they're dead? Or that you killed your Uncle?"

Orion tensed, but replied with curt honesty, "No, I don't regret it. My Uncle deserved what I did to him, and I would do it all over again, and enjoy it just as much. As for my Aunt and cousin…" He heaved in a breath, and added quietly, "I don't care if they're dead. There was no love lost between us."

Voldemort grabbed Orion's face tightly, lifting it up to pierce his crimson eyes into Orion's, and he asked quietly, "Did your Uncle-?"

"What?" spat Orion tensely. "Raped me?" He gritted his teeth, and said, "No, he didn't. He certainly tried, but I stopped him before he - But it was a close call…"

"Before he – what?" growled Voldemort, tightening his grasp on Orion's face.

"What do you think?" snapped Orion. "Before he stuck it up my ass, of course!"

Voldemort let out a furious hiss of fury, and Orion tried to inch his way away from him.

Voldemort instantly grabbed his arm, and demanded, "How did you kill your Uncle?"

"What does it matter?" said Orion impatiently. "I don't want to speak about it." He looked at Voldemort inquiringly, and said, "How did you know where I was? How did you find me?"

"I already knew were you lived, from before, when I sent Death Eaters to discover where Harry Potter had ran away to," replied Voldemort quietly. "And Narcissa told me that Dumbledore had taken you to the Dursleys, but I couldn't get to you since there was a Fidelius Charm on the house. Only when you screamed in your mind, was I able to locate you." He smirked at him, and added, "This link is quite convenient. Through it, I could see where you were, and thus, I went with a couple of Death Eaters and brought down the wards around the house. That's when I found your Aunt and cousin sniveling pathetically, and then I found you, in that filthy muggle room, with what remained of your Uncle. I must admire the way you killed him… It seemed very…imaginative… Dare I say that you enjoyed it?"

"I did," said Orion curtly. Then he shakily carded his fingers through his hair, and said worriedly, "They'll expel me from Durmstrang, won't they? They might even chuck me in Azkaban…"

Voldemort smirked at him with satisfaction. "Oh, they won't, my little serpent. It was a Death Eater attack, with the Dark Mark gloriously floating above the house. No one can possibly find out that you killed your Uncle; I destroyed the monitoring wards which recorded the magic used inside. So, in the end, it was obviously a gruesome murder committed by me."

Orion looked at him with wide-eyes, and he whispered quietly, "You did that for me? To help me?"

Voldemort tightly clutched Orion's face, and growled, "Didn't I tell you that I would protect you?"

"So you did it to protect your horcrux, then?" snapped Orion angrily, jumping away from Voldemort. But with his very first step on the floor, his knees buckled, and Voldemort swiftly grabbed him before he hit the ground.

Voldemort forced Orion to sit down, and he snarled, "You're still very weak. You don't seem to have eaten for days. Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't feel like it!" snapped Orion moodily.

Voldemort's nostrils flared, and abruptly, he clutched Orion by his robes, and pulled him towards a door.

"What are you doing?!" said Orion in alarm, trying to disengage from Voldemort's tight grasp. "Let go of me!"

But Voldemort kept pulling Orion towards the door, and with a wave of his hand, it opened, and he pushed Orion inside. He instantly grabbed Orion's shoulders, swirling him around, and making Orion stand right in front of him, with Orion's back pressed against Voldemort's chest.

"Look ahead!" snarled Voldemort furiously. "And tell me what you see!"

Orion snapped up his eyes and was confronted by his own reflection on a large, full-body mirror; which stood against a wall of a grand bathroom, every inch of the walls and floors covered by marble tiles of black and dark green streaks.

Orion's emerald eyes widened when he saw his reflection. He stood in front of Voldemort, only reaching the older wizard's chin, and he looked small and weak in comparison to Voldemort, who towered behind him, the image of strength, with his crimson eyes narrowed at him, in the reflection. Orion saw that his own face was gaunt and pale, with sunken cheeks, his eyes seeming too large for his thin face. His body, clothed in black robes which would have been of his size two months ago, was emaciated, the robes hanging loosely. He looked exhausted, tired, and consumed with sorrow. Only his eyes seemed to be alive, brightly swirling in an intense emerald hue. And his heart painfully clenched when he recognized why his eyes were like that… Lezander's blood had brought upon that change…

Orion took several steps forwards, Voldemort releasing his shoulders, and as he looked into his own green eyes, he touched their reflection with a fingertip, and whispered despondently, with a sorrow that ripped his heart, "Lez…"

Abruptly, Orion was violently spun around by Voldemort, whose crimson eyes were flashing with rage.

"You did this to yourself because of that half-breed?!" Voldemort snarled furiously, as he painfully dug his fingers into Orion's shoulders.

"Don't call him that!" spat Orion enraged. "And I didn't do anything to myself! I simply didn't felt like eating! Why can no one understand?!" He clutched Voldemort's robes tightly, and bellowed, "I NEED TO MOURN! I NEED TO FEEL THE PAIN! WHAT'S SO DIFFICULT TO UNDERSTAND?" A sob choked on his throat, and he yelled with infinite sorrow, "WE LOVED EACH OTHER AND I COULDN'T SAVE HIM! DON'T YOU SEE? IT WAS MY FAULT! AND WE WERE GOING TO BE MATES BUT WE DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO COMPLETE THE BOND! I TOOK TOO LONG TO ACCEPT BONDING WITH HIM! IF WE HAD DONE IT SOONER- " He broke off, as a wretched sob tore from his throat, and then he roared fiercely, "HE DIED TO SAVE ME!!!! IF I WANT TO FEEL PAIN, THEN I WILL BLOODY FEEL IT AS MUCH, AND FOR AS LONG, AS I WANT!"

"You're a fool!" hissed Voldemort irately, tightening his punishing grasp. "You're destroying yourself because of that filthy-"

"Don't insult him!" snarled Orion. "I don't wish to speak to you! You don't understand anything about feelings, do you? You're like an empty shell! A lifeless corpse! You could never understand what it feels like to lose someone you loved! I WANT TO SPEAK WITH TOM!"

"I AM TOM!" growled Voldemort, forcing Orion's head up, to look at him. "And never pretend to know anything about me!"

"What do you mean – you're Tom?" said Orion quietly, almost hopefully. "Did you- did you merge his soul with yours?" He stretched out his fingers to touch Voldemort's face, as he whispered, "Is he in you?"

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes at him. "I absorbed his memories. It had to be done, if not, it would have taken an eternity for my younger self to tell me everything that had happened. I have all his memories now, as if I had lived them myself."

Orion's hand froze in mid air, as his heart clenched with a terrible fear. He looked at Voldemort desperately. "But he still has the memories, right? I can still talk to him?"

Voldemort grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, and growled, "You'll never be able to talk with him again. We both agreed on doing this. And no, he doesn't have the memories, I have them. He only remembers up to the time when he was placed in the locket, he wouldn't know who you are if you spoke to him."

Orion staggered backwards, feeling a death blow to his heart, as his eyes brimmed with tears. Suddenly, he launched himself at Voldemort and furiously started to pound on his chest, as he brokenly yelled, "YOU MISERABLE BASTARD! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU KNEW HE WAS IMPORTANT TO ME, AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! THE LAST PERSON I HAD, AND NOW HE'S GONE AS WELL! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Voldemort tightly gripped Orion's wrists, and angrily snarled, "It only confused you more, making this difference between my younger self and me! We're the same person! We both agreed that it was the wisest thing to do. I didn't take him from you!"

"But you did!" cried Orion hysterically, feeling that he couldn't take it anymore, feeling that he was on the verge of losing his mind in anguished sorrow and despondence. "You're not him! You have your own experiences that changed you! YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

Orion slumped against the mirror, and holding his face in his hands, he started to shake violently, as heart-wrecking sobs ravaged his body. He whispered in a broken voice, laced with deep pain, "I can't deal with everything anymore…. I can't…. Oh, Merlin… Tom…There's no one left… no one… I've lost everyone who cared for me…Everyone I loved… I have no one…" An insane shriek of sorrowful despair tore from his throat, and he slid to the floor, heavily sobbing, as tears flowed endlessly from his eyes.

"Stop this nonsense!" said Voldemort harshly, as he pulled Orion to his feet. "What about your goals, Orion? Becoming a powerful dark wizard? Becoming a Necromancer? What about that? Will you push all that to a side just because I took my younger self's memories? He was always me!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" bellowed Orion insanely, brokenly; not listening to him, not bearing to look at him. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME? IS IT THE DEBT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? WELL, THEN TAKE IT! DO WHATEVER YOU WISH WITH ME! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! - DO YOU WANT ME AS YOUR CONSORT? IS THAT IT?"

Voldemort remained silent, intensely looking him, his crimson eyes boring into Orion's.

Orion viciously laughed, and then he spat, "What is it? Am I too hideous for you now? Too wrecked, too emaciated, and too tarnished? Am I unbearably disgusting now?"

Voldemort clenched his jaw, a muscle pulsing beneath the smooth, pale skin, and then he said quietly, "You're still beautiful."

"So take me!" said Orion, laughing hysterically at him. "Come on! It's what you always wanted, isn't it? Then, do it!"

He madly started to tear his clothes away, clawing at everything he could find, not caring if it was clothes or skin. And he finally stood, naked, shaking and trembling, and with thick tears rolling down his cheeks. He stood before Voldemort -who hadn't moved a muscle, who just kept looking at him fixedly with those deep crimson eyes- and Orion finally cried desperately and mindlessly, "DO YOU WANT ME? TO FUCK ME? RAPE ME, PERHAPS?!! THEN DO IT! DO IT NOW! BECAUSE I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE! I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO END!!!!"

Voldemort clenched his hands into fists so tight that his knuckles were white, and his fists shook, as an intense anger flashed in his crimson eyes.

Orion looked at him and relished in Voldemort's anger, wanting to bait him more, wanting to make him furious, perhaps taunt Voldemort until the wizard crucioed him.

A mad bark of laughter sprung from Orion's throat, as he said, "But perhaps you don't really want me. Perhaps you changed your mind some time ago?" He looked straight into Voldemort's eyes, and said with a voice viciously harsh, "You cleared that up for me last time, didn't you? When you left me alone after the Darks Allies Meeting… And you know what? Thank Merlin for that! Because I don't want you either! You're not my mate! My mate died! To save me…because of me! So considering that, I'm making my choice now, since you don't want to voice yours! I'll become your Death Eater, alright?! That's my final choice, the debt has been sealed!"

Orion violently pushed his left arm to Voldemort, and bellowed, "DO IT NOW! MARK ME NOW! AND LET'S BE DONE WITH THIS!"

Voldemort clenched his jaw, his teeth gritting, a small vein pulsing on his forehead... He roughly grasped Orion's arm, and Orion closed his eyes in defeat, waiting for the staggering pain to come, a tear involuntarily running down his cheek. He could feel Voldemort's furious, intense stare piercing him, and he waited, heart pumping fast, for the pain...

Abruptly, Voldemort dropped Orion's arm, spun around, and stormed out from the room, with a loud bang of the door.

Orion opened his eyes, startled, and he whispered confusedly, "What-?"

His legs wouldn't support him anymore, and he covered his eyes with shaky hands, and fell to the floor in heaving, dry sobs. No tears sprung from his eyes, he didn't think there were any left, not after feeling so emotional drained, so completely exhausted. He didn't understand anything anymore, he couldn't think straight… It was simply too much to cope with, and he felt that he had nothing else left in him…He felt empty, detached…

Orion slowly stood up, and walked along the walls, supporting his weight by palming them as he walked… He finally reached the large bed, and he burrowed under the soft, silk, black sheets. As he curled on himself, with a familiar scent wrapping around his senses, he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

The next four days were spent in the same way… He slept, he purged his anguish with occasional sobs, he drank the restoring potions that a house-elf brought to him, and he went to sleep again. And slowly, he felt the changes. He felt slightly stronger and healthier, but he still felt very tired, and mentally anguished, but he relished his solitude; he didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted to be alone in his misery. And, strangely enough, he felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

On the fourth day, as Orion lay on the bed, emptily looking at space, he heard the door suddenly opening.

He slowly turned his head, not really caring who it could be. But, to his surprise, he saw Calypso standing on the threshold, looking at him with a deep frown on her face and a determined glint in her eyes, as she shrewdly inspected him.

"Calypso…" said Orion tonelessly, "What are you doing here?"

She narrowed her black eyes at him, and said curtly, "I asked my father to bring me here and the Dark Lord gave me his permission to see you."

"Oh," said Orion quietly, slowly standing up.

Calypso clenched her jaw, strode to Orion purposely, and abruptly, she slapped him hard.

Orion staggered backwards with wide, hurt-filled eyes, and Calypso snarled harshly, as she advanced towards him, "I hate to see you like this! Wasting away! He is dead, yes, but you have to move on!! What you had with Lezander was an illusion! It was you, desperately clinging to the idea of having a normal life away from everything, away from your responsibilities! It would have never worked out! You were too different, with diverging goals and destinies! Your paths would have separated you eventually. You deeply cared for him, yes, but it wasn't true love. You weren't _in love_ with him! The idea of you two together appealed to you because it was a means of escape!"

Calypso grabbed Orion's shoulders tightly, and bellowed furiously, "What about the war? What about the light wizards who caused Lezander's death? WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER, ORION?! WILL YOU DO NOTHING TO HELP HIM? HE NEEDS YOU! STOP BEING SO SELFISH!"

She looked at him with intense contempt, and spat harshly, "THIS PATHETIC CREATURE, WALLOWING IN SELF-PITY, ISN'T YOU! AND IT DISGUSTS ME!"

With a bang of the door, and a whisper to herself of 'Forgive me, Orion, but it was necessary', Calypso left the room; leaving behind a shell-shocked Orion.

"Dad..." gasped Orion as he staggered to the bed; and it was as if a dam had broken in his mind, all the thoughts he had pushed to a side now rushing in, and voices of his past memories echoed incessantly in his head… _'My son was never meant for you! But yet, he gave you his life and blood, so you must fulfill your destiny for him'… 'I know what you are, what you're destined to become. You must succeed, you're our last hope... If you can't do it, nobody can and all is lost… Don't fear your powers, embrace them'… 'What about your goals, Orion? Becoming a powerful dark wizard? Becoming a Necromancer?'…_ _'The Vindico Atrum has no mate, no equal, no love; his path is one of darkness, pain, and solitude…But it's all worth it; for the immense power, the glory, and the strength to ravage the world and rebuild it as it should be'…'You are powerful enough, you just have to realize it... You won't reach the height of your powers if you keep doubting yourself…You must succeed, Orion. You understand? You must succeed...'_

Orion sprung from the bed with an angry snarl at himself, and he rushed to the bathroom. He looked at the reflection of his emaciated face, and spat heatedly at himself, "You're a fool, Orion Black! Calypso is right, this pathetic person isn't you! You're strong, you're powerful, and damn it, you have many things to do! So stop wasting time!"

He clenched his fists in fury, and said with fierce determination, "I will become a Necromancer, and I will save my father. I'll avenge Lezander's death, I'll make them pay! And I'll fulfill my destiny, whatever it is, because people depend on me and I am the most powerful wizard alive, and I know it! I'll restore the Resurrection Stone, I'll get the Elder Wand, and I'll survive the bloody test! I know I can do it, I feel it. I just need to learn how to control my explosion of wild and unbridled dark magic, make it obey my every thought, and nothing will stop me then! I'll break Gellert out and I'll help Râzvan. I'll help the Zravens, my vampires! I'll make the DA remain faithful to me, and I'll contact Remus to jump start our plans…. And damn it, I will successfully pass the ultimate test! I know it! -- I AM THE VINDICO ATRUM!"

Orion ripped away from his neck the only necklace he had left, and he looked at the small vial of blood with a resolved glint in his emerald eyes.

He unstoppered it, and said quietly, "I loved you Lezander, but Calypso was right, we had different destinies. I must become the Vindico Atrum and that would have pulled me apart from you, because I would have never given it up, not even for you, not for anyone. You're the first person I've loved, but I need to let go of you, I must get on with my life to fulfill a destiny which you couldn't have shared with me. This is the last time I'll feel you with me."

Orion quickly swallowed all of Lezander's blood, and he threw the empty vial to the floor. He pressed his palms against the mirror, as his body shook and shivered when the exquisite blood rushed into his veins, a moan of intense pleasure tearing from his throat, as he was ignited with startling energy, suffusing his body with a renewed strength, with new life fortifying every single cell in his exhausted body... Orion closed his eyes as his nerve-endings were inflamed in scintillating ecstasy, and he rode out the hot waves of revitalizing energy, while his body kept shaking and shivering in pleasure. At last, he felt the energy settling in his body, and he straightened and looked at himself in the mirror.

He smirked with satisfaction at the reflection. He was himself again, but better, stronger and, at last, completely restored to his health. He was what a partly vampire-blooded wizard should look like; his skin glowed under the candlelight, his body strong and taut, his green eyes swirling animatedly with intense power, and his senses sharpened to perfection.

As Orion inspected himself for the first time after having taken Lezander's blood when they were about to mate, a quiet melodic voice reverberated in his mind, _'You love two people as well, in different ways, but both, don't you?... It's dangerous for you, considering who you truly care for…'_

Orion frowned. He had loved two people, in different ways but at the same time. And those had been Lezander and Tom, who he would never see again. But what else did his mother know or suspect? If it was dangerous for him to truly care for someone… She could only mean Voldemort.

Orion carded his fingers through his hair, as he scrunched his forehead in thought. 'But do I love Voldemort? I loved Tom, but Voldemort is different… He's more ruthless, but more mature, experienced and stronger, as well. But yet, Voldemort has surprised me in several occasions. Voldemort maintained the wand connection when I pleaded with him, even knowing my true identity, even wanting to kill me, Voldemort never broke it, so that I could talk to my mother… Voldemort protected me from Dumbledore, at first, even having his suspicions… And he fixed the mess in the Dursleys' house to make it seem as a Death Eater attack... Voldemort gave me back the chance to return to Durmstrang. Did he do it just because I'm his horcrux?' Orion sighed. 'Because I know now that I am his horcrux, there's no way to deny it... And I have a suspicion that makes me wonder about him… I don't seem to know him at all…I don't understand him... Voldemort didn't make me his consort and he didn't mark me… Why? He had the chance, and he gave it away…'

Orion looked into the reflection of his eyes, and he said aloud, "I don't know him at all, do I? Have I misjudged him?" He frowned and added quietly, "He didn't take me after the Dark Allies Meeting either, and I was there, served on a plate. Was it because he didn't want me, or because he was making an unusual gesture of respect? What did Voldemort want to hear from me? Ah, yes, that I was his… But I never said it…" Orion's eyes widened. "He didn't take me, because in a way, I didn't consent to it. He wanted me to tell him that I was his before he finally took me… Merlin, I've been a blind idiot!" He tightened his fists, and added sternly, "No, he isn't Tom completely, but he has proved to have some of Tom's humanity in him, even before taking Tom's memories… In his own way, he has shown that he cares for me, hasn't he?"

'But what do I feel for him? He's the only one that makes me react so heatedly, either in rage or desire… I want to kill him in many occasions, and in others, I just want to feel him near me… What is that, then? Lust, passion, or something more?' Orion clenched his jaw. 'But the Vindico Atrum has no love, his path is one of solitude and darkness… But who else knows more about solitude and darkness than Voldemort? Who else would understand what I will go through… But I can't tell him. Tom never knew about the Hallows, and thankfully, Voldemort doesn't either. There must be a good reason for all the secrecy… I can't tell him… It's my own private affair.' Orion sighed, as his thoughts rambled on. 'But what do I feel for him? And what does he truly feel for me? I can't make a choice before knowing, and not before thinking about it more carefully. And can I really get involved with someone when I have so many things that I must do? Especially with someone so complex as Voldemort?' He clenched his fists in determination, and finally admitted to himself, 'I care for him. I think I could love him, but my destiny must be my priority. Just as the war is his priority. I've changed… Lezander's death changed me. I hardened, matured, and perhaps, I understand myself better. No more illusions, no more dreams… Just brutal honesty with myself… Perhaps I do love him, perhaps I've loved him all this time, in my way. And perhaps he does as well, even if he doesn't want to admit it. But I must find out first, I won't give my heart so easily, not with him, it is dangerous, my mum is right about that. I will have to confront him, and see from there where to take things…'

"Right," said Orion aloud, in steely determination. "Many things to do, then."


	39. Heated discussions & Spinner's End

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers, as always!

A bit was said about Morgana and Mordred in the first chapter of the fic, for those you wanted to know a little bit more. But as the story goes on, Orion will discover the rest.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Orion walked along a dark corridor, feeling Voldemort's aura nearby, tuning in his perceptions to find him. He strode confidently under the dim light of the candlesticks hanging from the dark walls, determined to confront Voldemort and get the truth out of him.

He halted when his skin tingled with the feeling of a dark powerful aura very near to where he was. He stared at the dark wooden door, and quickly, he opened it.

Orion strode inside the room, seeing that it was Voldemort's study, and that the wizard was working behind a grand mahogany desk, quickly scribbling on a long piece of parchment. Voldemort seemed tired, as if he had been working non-stop for many long days.

Voldemort's eyes snapped up to Orion's face. His crimson eyes narrowed as he slowly inspected Orion, and, finally, he said in a cold voice, "You seem… recovered. What did you do?"

Orion reached him, and stood before Voldemort's desk. He looked into Voldemort's eyes, and said quietly, "I took Lezander's blood, for the last time. It helped me recover my health."

Orion felt a clenching of his heart, but he ruthlessly pushed the feeling to a side. He had decided to bury his pain, he had to, or he would crack down again. He couldn't afford to think about Lezander anymore, he had to do many things first. He would mourn for Lezander later, after he had saved his father, after he had advanced on his goals. The pain would never fade; he knew that, even Remus had said it when speaking about the Potters' death and Sirius' Kiss. No, the pain never leaves, but one has to learn how to live with it. And he couldn't do anything else but bury all his feelings for Lezander, tightly lock them away into the deepest recesses of his mind, for the sake of his own sanity.

"For the last time?" said Voldemort quietly, piercing Orion with his crimson eyes.

"Yes," said Orion curtly, sitting down on a plush armchair. He clenched his hands into fists, willing himself to numbness, and he said coldly, "I had a small vial with his blood. I drank it. He's dead and I must go on."

"Well, while you've been pathetically mourning for more than two weeks, much has happened," said Voldemort harshly. "We have much to discuss."

"Pathetically mourning?" hissed Orion angrily. He heaved in a deep breath to calm down, and then said forcefully, "And it wasn't two weeks, just four days-"

"Have you forgotten your week and a half with those disgusting muggles? It's been more than two weeks since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Or was the death of the filthy half-breed such a blow to your feeble mind that you lost track of time?" said Voldemort sneeringly. "Did his death tear your pathetic little heart apart, Orion? Such disgusting weakness."

Orion angrily jumped to his feet, and growled, "Why are you being such an asshole, Tom?"

"Tom?" sneered Voldemort. "But I'm not your little Tom, am I? You said it yourself."

Orion pressed his palms on the desk, bending his body forward to move his face near to Voldemort's, and, looking into the crimson eyes, he said sharply, "You're still Tom to me, not the same Tom of the locket, but you are him. I can still see him in you. But make no mistake, I'm not blinding myself to who you really are." He bore his eyes into Voldemort's, and said quietly, "Tell me why you cancelled the debt, Tom... I felt it: a release of pressure on my magic, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Why did you do it?"

Abruptly, Voldemort stood up, towering over Orion, and he said harshly, "That's inconsequential. You have nothing to offer me, nothing that interest me, so I cancelled the debt."

Orion straightened as he stood before Voldemort, and he narrowed his eyes at him, and said quietly, "Nothing that interests you? Is that so?"

"Yes," snarled Voldemort. "You can't be a Death Eater with all the light that has been cast on you. You're useless to me now, one more burden to take care of."

Orion's nostrils flared, and he tightly fisted Voldemort's robes, pulling him from behind the desk, and he hissed, "I'm not a burden to take care of! I can take care of myself, I don't need your help!"

Voldemort smirked, looking down at him. "But you're my horcrux, Orion. Even if you're useless as a follower, I still have to keep you safe."

"I'm not useless as a follower either!" growled Orion furiously. He released Voldemort, heaved a breath to calm down, and after a short pause, he said with a smug smirk, "Because I was never your follower, was I? Am I not your equal? Marked by you as your equal? Just like the prophecy said. I find it amusing, Tom, that all this time you've been saying that you have no equals, but yet, you almost offered Harry Potter a position as your ally, and you offered me a position as your consort, which according to your younger self, would be a position as an equal. So, let's finish our negotiations, Tom. What do you offer me?"

Voldemort tightly gripped Orion's shoulders, and he hissed, "Your situation has drastically changed, Orion. Did you believe there would be no repercussions after your true identity as Harry Potter was revealed?"

Orion frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Voldemort released him, and viciously laughed. "You're lucky that you have been clustered away for so long. Many of my Death Eaters would like to kill you on sight. A fifteen year old boy making them look like fools, and causing their failure in retrieving the prophecy for me. Oh, I punished them for that." He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and added, "And you cost me many Death Eaters that were apprehended at the Department of Mysteries."

"I cost you?" growled Orion angrily. "You cheated! You wanted the Death Eaters to steal the prophecy from me, and after hearing it, you would have killed Harry Potter on the spot!"

Voldemort smirked at him. "As my younger self said, you should know me better by now. I don't play by the rules."

"Yes," said Orion with a sigh, "that's obvious." He frowned, and said worriedly, "What about the Death Eaters that were taken to Azkaban? What about Lucius? When are we going to break them free?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, and angrily snarled, "Lucius and the others are going to remain in Azkaban for quite some time, as punishment for their failure."

Orion's eyes widened, and he said frantically, "You can't punish Lucius for that! It wasn't his fault that the mission failed!"

Voldemort gripped Orion's shoulders tightly, and he furiously hissed, "Lucius is the one who deserves the punishment above everyone else. Did you know what he did, Orion? Were you aware of it?"

"What are you talking about?" said Orion, looking at Voldemort confusedly.

Voldemort clutched Orion's face, tilting it up, and he said with a dangerously quiet voice, "Lucius signed, in your name, an unbreakable marriage contract between you and his son."

Orion gasped, and reeled back some steps. "You're lying! He would never – I told him that he couldn't force me to- I don't believe it!"

"Oh, but he did," hissed Voldemort furiously. He grasped Orion's face in a punishing grip, and said, "Do you want that? To be married to the Malfoy spawn? Did you consent?"

"No, I didn't consent!" said Orion adamantly. "I didn't know! I told him that he couldn't force me into an arranged marriage. We agreed that he could choose for me but that I had to approve the candidate." He gasped, and added in realization, "That's why you were so angry with him, during the last Dark Allies Meeting! There was a dangerous undercurrent between you two – that's why…"

"Yes," growled Voldemort. "I discovered his dealings, and told him, in no uncertain terms, that I was the one who was going to choose a spouse for you."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, and heatedly spat, "I'm not a cow for sale, you know? I'll choose who to bloody marry! Not anyone else!" He frowned, and said frantically, "But Lucius signed an unbreakable magical contract, you say? So I'll have to marry Draco! Merlin, that will be so weird… I mean, I like him… but he's like a brother…"

Voldemort snorted, and then drawled, "Don't be a fool, my little serpent. I took care of the contract immediately. I destroyed it. You're not bound by it anymore."

Orion looked at him in amazement. "How did you manage that? A magical contract can't be destroyed, not if it's an unbreakable one."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow, and said with a smug smirk, "You should know by now that magical boundaries don't apply to me, either."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, believe me," said Orion with a grimace. He looked at Voldemort, and said pleadingly, "Please, we must help Lucius. I don't think he did it to hurt me. I think he was only thinking about Draco and me. He did it for our sakes, I'm sure. He believed that it was the best for us, given our bloodlines and also that we were already very good friends. Don't punish him for that! You can't leave him suffering in Azkaban!"

"I can and I will," hissed Voldemort angrily, his crimson eyes flashing. "He should have known better than to keep it a secret from me. I won't discuss the subject further, he's my Death Eater and I choose what to do with him, not you."

"But, Tom, please, he's my Uncle and I care for him!" said Orion desperately. "You can't take him away from Narcissa and Draco. Poor Cissy is extremely worried for him, and Drac-"

"No!" snarled Voldemort. "Lucius will serve his punishment, that's my last word on the subject. Now, I want to discuss what I discovered from my younger self's memories." He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and said quietly, "You have my ring."

Orion paled, and said quietly, "I do."

"You'll give it to me, and-"

"No, I can't!" said Orion instantly. He looked at Voldemort pleadingly, and added, "You have the memories, Tom. You helped me remove the parselspell from the ring. You know I need it!"

"Yes," said Voldemort quietly, as he narrowed his eyes at Orion. "But you never told me what you needed the ring for." He gripped Orion tightly, and snarled angrily, "You wanted to use it against me, didn't you? For the negotiations while you pretended to be Harry Potter? Or maybe as yourself? Perhaps threatening to destroy it? I know my younger self had those suspicions, that's why he made you take the oath. Tell me, Orion, do you want to destroy it now? Do you want to kill me still?"

"I never wanted to kill you," replied Orion quietly. "I mean- sometimes I did… When you tormented me with the images of my mother's death… when you caused me pain through our link… but in the end, I wasn't going to destroy the ring." He clutched Voldemort's robes, and said entreatingly, "But I need you to remove your soul from the ring, please, do it. I don't know how, and maybe, as the maker, you can transfer your soul into another receptacle. You could, couldn't you?"

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes at him, and spat angrily, "What for? So that you're not bound by the oath and you can destroy my Horcrux? I'm not a fool, Orion!"

"I don't want to destroy your Horcruxes!" said Orion impatiently. "I'm a horcrux myself! I have no interest in your horcruxes now that you know that Dumbledore is going after them. I stole the ring to keep it safe from Dumbledore, remember? Damn it, Tom, you owe me a bloody favor for that! I just want the ring itself, without the soul in it."

"Why?" hissed Voldemort. "What's so special about that old ring? Tell me why, and I'll consider it."

"I can't tell you, Tom," said Orion softly, not looking at him. "We both keep some secrets, as you said to me once."

"You'll keep no secrets from me!" growled Voldemort angrily, gripping Orion's face and tilting it up. "Do you understand that, my little serpent? There will be no secrets between us."

"You have your own secrets, don't you?" snapped Orion. "And I don't demand them of you!" He smirked at Voldemort, and said smugly, "Though I already know one of them… Seven horcruxes, Tom? Really… Such a stupid thing to have done... Though I guess that the seventh –me- wasn't really your fault…It wasn't intentional, at least-"

"How do you know?" hissed Voldemort furiously. "How do you know that I had six?"

Orion smirked at him, and said arrogantly, "It was a simple matter of connecting the dots, Tom. I knew about the diary because I saw, in a vision, how that soul acquired a body with the Weasley girl's life sacrifice. Then I felt the pain when that Tom merged with your master soul... Remember that, Tom? I'm still quite interested in the ritual that you used for that… Parsel and soul ritual, wasn't it? Quite brilliant. Anyway, I found the empty diary when I went to the Chamber of Secrets, you remember that, it was when I discovered that your younger self was the Dark Lord. I destroyed the empty diary, in case that Dumbledore could get his hands on it, and discover what it was… You owe me for that as well… And then, let me think... Ah, yes…"

Orion pulled his face close to Voldemort's, and whispered smugly, "You're going to love this… I broke into Dumbledore's office and stole two memories from his pensieve. I saw you going to Hepzibah, and I saw the red glint in your eyes when you saw the cup, and even more intense, when you saw the locket. So I knew that the cup was your Horcrux as well… I guess that the cup or the tiara is safely with Bella… Make sure it's safe, just in case." At Voldemort's surprise, he added with relish, "Yes, I know about the tiara as well. Slytherin's portrait told me about the Gray Lady and the story with the tiara. It was just the thing that would have appealed to you, when you were in school… And you roamed the world for a while, so you could have gone to Albania, where Helena Ravenclaw fled to, with the stolen tiara. And let's not forget about Nagini… I saw through her eyes, and because of that, I knew that she is your horcrux as well…"

Orion straightened, and said curtly, "Now you know several things I kept from you. I've told you because if I could connect the dots, so can Dumbledore. And like this I prove to you that I care about your horcruxes as well. I don't want Dumbledore finding them, either." He frowned and added, "I wonder if Dumbledore suspects that I could be your horcrux, now that he knows that I'm Harry Potter, with the scar and all… Though he doesn't know that I'm a parselmouth, and that's an important clue-"

"He knows that you're a parselmouth," said Voldemort quietly.

Orion snapped his eyes to Voldemort's, and choked out, "How?"

A furious glint sparkled in Voldemort's crimson eyes, and he snarled, "Remember that once you told me that you believed that there was a spy in my ranks?" Orion nodded confusedly, and Voldemort continued, with his aura pulsing in rage, "Well, it was Wormtail all along."

"Pettigrew!" gasped Orion. He clenched his jaws, and through gritted teeth, he said furiously, "That fucking traitor! I'll rip his heart out!"

Voldemort smirked at him in amusement, and said silkily, "Oh, no, my little serpent, Wormtail is under my tender mercies in my dungeons. I rather keep him alive for the time being."

"What did he say to Dumbledore?" said Orion, desperately clutching Voldemort's robes. "How much does Dumbledore know?"

"Dumbledore knows that you attended a few Death Eater gatherings," said Voldemort calmly. "And that you're a parselmouth. Dumbledore also knew about the incursion into the Department of Mysteries because Wormtail told him about my plan to draw out Harry Potter there." Then he added mockingly, "Given that information, the Order went to aid their lost Savior."

'And Pettigrew must have told him about Remus helping Sirius and me, the night Sirius went to Hogwarts,' thought Orion to himself. 'Dumbledore must have suspected since then that I was Harry Potter. Remus believed us because we told him that I was Lily and Sirius' son. Dumbledore must have realized that if Remus helped us, it was because Sirius was innocent, and add that to my parselmouth ability… he connected the dots and discovered who I was.' He clenched his fists furiously. 'I wonder if the bastard feels guilty for aiding the Aurors to apprehend my father… The old man has seen Pettigrew alive, if Pettigrew has been telling him all these things… Did the old man make a deal with the sniveling, spineless, little rat?'

Orion grasped Voldemort by the collar, and demanded in a furious hiss, "Tell me, Tom, why did Pettigrew betray you? What did Dumbledore offer him?"

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "Wormtail was spying for me, in his rat form, in Dumbledore's office. Apparently, Dumbledore caught him, and Pettigrew babbled, surely fearing that Dumbledore would toss him in Azakaban."

Orion's nostrils flared, and he said in a quiet, dangerous voice, "Did Dumbledore offer Pettigrew his liberty if he spied on you?"

Voldemort scoffed. "No, Dumbledore was going to chuck him in Azkaban anyway, because Wormtail betrayed the Potters, and also to clear your father's name. It seems Dumbledore feels guilty now, for your father's Dementor's Kiss. Dumbledore simply told Wormtail that he would make his sentence somewhat shorter if he spied on me." He paused, and added sneeringly, "Because Dumbledore wanted information about you to help you get away from my clutches. I do believe that the old man is fighting to save your soul from my evil influence."

Orion frowned confusedly, and whispered to himself, "But, it doesn't make sense… Dumbledore caring about me… and feeling guilty for my father's fate…"

Voldemort gripped Orion's shoulders tightly, and snarled, "Don't delude yourself, Orion. Dumbledore sees you as one more pawn to manipulate. You're, after all, the Savior of the Light. That's the only value he gives you."

Orion mutely nodded, his mind in a mess of jumbled thoughts.

"Orion," hissed Voldemort, digging his fingers in Orion's shoulders, "don't tell me that you view Dumbledore in a positive light, now."

Orion snapped his head up. "No, of course not… He abandoned me with the Dursleys when I was a baby, and then he did again, even when I pleaded with him not to send me there… Though he did appear surprised at my outburst, he was frowning… I wonder now if he ever knew how the Dursleys treated me… And now you tell me that he cares about my father's name being cleared… And he did protect me from you in the Department of Mysteries… I just wonder… I always thought that he did everything intentionally… that he knew about the Dursleys, and that he helped to apprehend my father even knowing that he was innocent… but it appears that he did everything thinking that it was for the best, the right thing to do… He knew my father was innocent, but since Sirius had the Dark Mark, Dumbledore helped the Aurors anyway, that's what he told me once… But it doesn't really matter, I can't forgive him for what happened to my father." He sighed and added, "It's just that Dumbledore perhaps believes that what he has done is right, that he doesn't do it for his own purposes, but to keep me safe."

"To keep you safe and in the Light's clutches, Orion," growled Voldemort. "Dumbledore always thinks that what he does is for the best of all concerned, but he only looks at the greater scope of things. He doesn't care who suffers in the way. Maybe he didn't know how the Dursleys treated you, but he didn't check either, did he? He tossed you away, supposedly to protect you from my Death Eaters who were looking for Harry Potter to get revenge for my downfall… But he left you in a muggle household, where your developing magical abilities wouldn't easily stabilize."

"Yes," said Orion quietly, "you're right about that. I know that magical children develop their magic better if they live in a wizarding household." He frowned and added, "Thankfully my magic wasn't affected, though my physical growth was."

Voldemort smirked at him, and said silkily, "Yes, you're quite petite for your age."

Orion glared at him, and said, deeply offended, "I'm not petite! I'm only a tad short for my age!"

Abruptly, Voldemort pulled Orion to him, and as he wrapped his arms around Orion, he tilted Orion's head up, and purred silkily, his crimson eyes boring into Orion's, "You're petite, but see how your body molds perfectly against mine?"

Voldemort tightened the embrace, and as they meshed together, Orion felt Voldemort's enticing aura tingling pleasantly on his skin, and Voldemort's arousal evident against his stomach. And he saw those intense crimson eyes flashing with desire, and it caused a shiver of anticipation to rush through his body.

Voldemort silkily hissed, "_You're the perfect fit for me, my little serpent… Now, will you tell me what you want the ring for?_"

Orion looked at him in disbelief, and, with an amused chuckle, he said, "Really Tom, didn't I tell you that your charms don't work with me?" He arched an eyebrow, and added silkily, "Are you attempting to seduce me so that I pour out all my secrets? It can work both ways, you know?" He trailed a fingertip over Voldemort's warm lips, and bringing their faces inches away, he purred, "_Will you transfer the soul from the ring, Tom? Would you do it for me?"_He pressed his hips against Voldemort's, intentionally rubbing over Voldemort's arousal, and added silkily,_ "Will you help me with this little favor, hmm? I would be eternally grateful to you…"_

Voldemort growled, gripping Orion's hips with a hand, and halting the movement. "Don't play games with me, Orion." He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and snarled, "You've made it perfectly clear that the very idea of being with me disgusts you, even preferring to become a Death Eater over it."

Orion widened his eyes, and he said quietly, "Is that why you cancelled the debt, Tom?" He grabbed Voldemort's face, and boring his eyes into Voldemort's, he said softly, "Tell me why you did it, Tom. You didn't want to force me to be with you against my will? Is that it? Because I can tell you that-"

Suddenly, a cough sounded in the room, and Voldemort immediately released Orion, who stumbled a few steps back, as Voldemort aimed his wand at the intruder.

"Ah, it's you, Severus," said Voldemort casually, as he lowered his wand. He looked at Orion, and said curtly, "Sit, there's much we need to discuss."

Orion shot Snape a confused glance, who had an arched eyebrow, looking between Voldemort and Orion.

"My Lord," said Snape, after giving a bow. "Forgive my tardiness; the Order meeting was prolonged and it just ended a few minutes ago."

"You're excused, Severus," said Voldemort tersely. He narrowed his eyes at Snape, and demanded, "Was your suggestion accepted?"

"Yes, My Lord," replied Snape. "Dumbledore is working on it as we speak. It will take a few days."

"Very well, Orion will leave with you today," said Voldemort curtly, as he motioned Snape to sit down.

"As you wish, My Lord," replied Snape, as he swiftly sat on an armchair, his black robes swirling to a side.

"You're taking me?" demanded Orion impatiently, looking at Snape. "Taking me where? What are you two talking about?"

"Sit down, Black," snapped Snape, darkly scowling at him, "and you'll be informed. And do try to address your elders more respectfully. Being the mutt's spawn is no excuse."

"Shove it, Snape," snarled Orion. "Call my father a mutt one more time and I'll personally make sure that those long and agile Potions Master fingers of yours remain crippled for life. I know a few parselspells that would do the trick." He plopped on an armchair, shot Voldemort a narrowed glance, and demanded, "Well?"

"You dare address the Dark Lord so disrespectfully, arrogant boy?" hissed Snape enraged.

"I wasn't speaking to you, Snape," snarled Orion furiously. "How I address the Dark Lord is no concern of yours!"

"Enough!" angrily cut in Voldemort. He looked at Orion, and said curtly, "Narcissa can't be your guardian anymore. Dumbledore was planning on making the Tonks your guardians, but Snape convinced him that it would be better if you stayed with him. Dumbledore agreed, believing that Snape could be a good influence on you." He added with a sneer, "The old coot believes that since Snape is a reformed dark wizard, he would be a role model for you, someone you could relate to. And it also gives him the comfort of knowing that he can reach you anytime he likes."

"And I can also keep attending the Death Eaters meetings," said Orion quietly. "With the Tonks it would have been difficult to invent excuses each time. With Snape I don't need to. And Snape doesn't have criminal records, Dumbledore cleared them."

"Precisely, Black. Though I assure you that your presence in my house is most unwelcome," snarled Snape. "I'm only doing this following My Lord's orders. But be certain that you'll have to work to earn your stay in my home." He nastily smirked at Orion, and added, "I have several potions ingredients that need to be chopped, a menial task which I'm sure is up to par with your deficient Potions skills."

Orion completely ignored Snape, and he hissed worriedly to Voldemort, "_Where does Dumbledore believe that I've been since I left the Dursley's house? And does he believe that it was a Death Eater attack?"_

"_The official version is that you escaped as we attacked the Dursleys,"_hissed Voldemort quietly. Then he added with a sneer,_ "The newspapers printed that the Boy-Who-Lived escaped You-Know-Who one more time, and that you hid in muggle London. Dumbledore also believes that it was a Death Eater attack and he sent some Order members, Severus included, to look for you. Under my orders, Severus informed Dumbledore, today, that he found you and took you to his house. That's why you must leave today with him. Dumbledore is paying you a visit tomorrow."_

"_Damn it!"_said Orion in frustration, carding his fingers through his hair._ "I don't want to put up with him!" _He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, and demanded,_ "You want me to act like an uncertain, confused, little boy, don't you? Am I supposed to assume the mantle of the Light's Savior now? Am I going to be another spy in the Order?"_

Voldemort replied sternly, "_You have no choice. You can't support me openly, so you'll have to play along with the light wizards._" He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and added dangerously, "_You'll act as the light wizards expect you to, but you will not, under any circumstances, agree to join the Order._"

"_Do you still believe that I would switch sides, Tom?!"_ growled Orion angrily. _"Do you think the Order will be able to brainwash me? What more proof do you need, Tom? I told you everything about the Horcruxes, I've kept the locket safe all this time, and I even protected the ring from Dumbledore!"_

"_And you'll bring me the ring next time I summon you,_" hissed Voldemort curtly.

Orion clenched his jaws, and said through gritted teeth, "_I won't, Tom. I need it_." He pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and said entreatingly, _"Tell me how to transfer the soul and I'll gladly give you the new receptacle with your piece of soul."_

"_A soul can't be ripped from its Horcrux!"_ retorted Voldemort impatiently. _"The only way is to damage the object, and then the soul would be freed. Or destroy the object and thus destroy the soul inside it. But it seems that you don't want to damage the ring, so there's nothing you can do."_

Orion gasped, and said frantically,_ "Are you certain, Tom? There has to be a way to transfer a soul from its Horcrux!"_

"_I've read everything about Horcruxes that I could get my hands on, and I never found the way," _said Voldemort exasperatedly.

Orion pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and said with steely determination,_"Then I'll keep the ring until I discover the way."_ Then he added with a soft, entreating whisper, "_I would never destroy your Horcrux, Tom. Let me keep the ring, I kept the locket safe all this time, didn't I? You can trust me with your Horcrux, after all, I'm one myself."_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Orion, and then he said dangerously, "_Very well, keep it. But if I ever discover that you transferred the soul and then destroyed it, you'll beg me to kill you instead of subjecting you to the pain of your punishment."_

"_That won't happen,"_ said Orion quietly._ "I'll give you the new receptacle with the soul, as soon as I manage the transfer, alright?"_

"See that you do," said Voldemort sternly. Then he addressed Snape, who had been watching them with an arched eyebrow, "Do you have anything else to report on?"

"Yes, My Lord," replied Snape at once. He shot Orion a nasty smirk, and continued, "Dumbledore transferred Black to Hogwarts, with the help of the new Minister of Magic."

"WHAT?!" roared Orion, as he jumped to his feet, shaking in anger. "I'm not going to Hogwarts!"

"Oh, but you are," replied Snape in a vicious, silky tone of voice.

"You're going to be my new guardian," snapped Orion angrily, "so you have the power to decide where to send me. So simply say that I'll go to Durmstrang!"

Snape snorted, and then said with a sneer, "You foolish boy, I have to keep my cover as a loyal Order member. I can't go against Dumbledore in this."

"Yes you can!" snarled Orion.

"Severus is right, Orion," said Voldemort quietly. "Your schooling at Hogwarts is something that the whole light wizarding community is demanding. If Severus kept you in Durmstrang then Dumbledore would suspect him, and the old man would simply give you to the Tonks, who would assuredly sent you to Hogwarts. There's nothing that can be done."

Orion rounded on Voldemort, and said in great agitation, _"You know how important Durmstrang is to me, Tom! You know that I want to become a Necromancer! I can't leave Durmstrang!"_

"_There's no way out of it," _said Voldemort quietly._ "At least you've had a thorough education in the Dark Arts until now. You'll miss two years of Dark Arts learning, but you can study it on your own."_

"_But I can't study Necromancy on my own, Tom_!" said Orion desperately. _"There aren't any available books to study from!"_ Voldemort remained stoically quiet, and finally Orion angrily spat,_"Fine, thanks for your help! I'll find a way on my own!"_

Voldemort snapped his eyes to Orion's, and he hissed angrily,_ "Do you think that I want you to be in Hogwarts, Orion? Under the old coot's thumb? If there was a way to help you with this, I've would have tried!"_

Orion plopped down on an armchair, remaining sternly quiet, as his mind frantically swirled with plots and plans on how to remain in Durmstrang.

Voldemort rose and said curtly, "You can take Orion now, Severus." He shot Orion a stern glance and added, _"There will be a Dark Allies Meeting in three weeks, to discuss the revelation of your identity amongst other things. You'll attend. I'll summon you for it."_

"Yes, My Lord," said Snape, as he stood up. He bowed at Voldemort and then reached Orion, and snarled, "Time to go, Black."

As Snape was about to grab him, Orion jumped back and spun around to look at Voldemort. _"What about Lucius, Tom? Don't leave him in-"_

"_We've already discussed this,"_ hissed Voldemort angrily. _"I'm not changing my mind!" _

Orion clenched his fists, and demanded with narrowed eyes_, "But you will get him out eventually, and the others as well, won't you?"_

Voldemort smirked at him. _"When I consider that enough time has passed, I will."_

"_Very well,"_ said Orion, with a defeated sigh. He bore his eyes into Voldemort's, and said quietly, _"About the debt-"_

"_You're free from it," _snarled Voldemort, his crimson eyes flashing in anger_. "What more do you want?"_

"_I want to know why you cancelled it!" _snapped Orion impatiently._ "I want to know how we stand!"_

"_How we stand?" _sneered Voldemort._ "You're my horcrux, as simple as that. Something that I have to keep safe. Nothing more and nothing else than my horcrux."_

"_Fuck you, Tom!" _hissed Orion furiously. He grabbed Voldemort's collar tightly, and, piercing his eyes into Voldemort's, he fiercely demanded, _"Is that all I am to you, or are you just being a jerk because you think -?"_

Voldemort wrenched Orion's hand away from him, and snarled,_ "I don't have time to argue inconsequential matters with you, Orion. And you have to leave with Severus before Dumbledore pokes his large nose in Severus' house looking for you."_

"_It's not inconsequential, Tom!" _hissed Orion angrily. Then he added exasperatedly, _"Damn it! Why do you have to be so difficult? I don't understand you!"_He pulled Voldemort close to him, and, piercing Voldemort with his eyes, he said quietly,_ "Sometimes it seems that you truly care, and then you turn around and treat me as nothing more than a possession, that has no other worth but being the receptacle of your soul. Why don't you just tell me how you really regard me?" _

"_And how do you regard me, Orion?"_ hissed Voldemort, with angry, narrowed eyes. "_Now that my younger self isn't around, am I a poor substitute for him?"_He gripped Orion's face tightly, and added, _"Tell me, do you care for me as much as you cared for him? Or are you still repelled by me?"_

"_You're not a substitute," _said Orion quietly, boring his eyes into Voldemort's demanding ones._ "You're him. Older and changed, but still him, as you said."_

"_Yesss,"_replied Voldemort, narrowing his eyes,_ "but you're still disgusted with the idea of being my consort, aren't you?"_

Orion fidgeted uncomfortably, and finally said,_ "I want to be your equal, Tom, as you very well know, not your consort."_

"_My equal in what capacity, Orion?"_said Voldemort forcefully._ "Just to lord over my Death Eaters?"_

"_No!"_replied Orion adamantly._ "To help you with the war, Tom! To plan battles and missions together!"_He bore his eyes into Voldemort's, and said quietly,_ "If you were willing to offer me a place as your consort, and offer Harry Potter a position as your ally, then offer me the position of your equal… in every way… not just in power." _He paused, and added forcefully,_ "Make me your equal."_

"_In every way – meaning what?" _said Voldemort quietly, gazing back into Orion's eyes.

"_I –er – it depends,"_ said Orion hesitantly. He looked into Voldemort's crimson eyes, and added, "_It depends, if you care for me or not, Tom. If you care about me besides the point of me being your horcrux. So just say it. Just tell me the truth. I'm tired of trying to elucidate the reasons behind your actions."_

"_Do you care for me_?" demanded Voldemort forcefully.

"_You know I do!"_ replied Orion exasperatedly.

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction, and he said silkily,_ "And just how much, Orion? Enough to consent on being my equal, and mine, in all aspects?"_

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, and said pointedly, _"You didn't answer me. Do you care for me or not?"_

"_Yes,"_ said Voldemort quietly.

"_Besides me being your horcrux?"_ pressed Orion.

Voldemort arched an eyebrow, and said quietly, _"What do you think?"_

"_I don't know! That's why I'm asking,"_ snapped Orion impatiently. He carded his fingers through his hair, and said uncertainly, _"Sometimes I think you do, you've shown it on some occasions." _He glared at Voldemort and added,_ "But sometimes you're still a bastard with me."_

Voldemort's lips curled in amusement._"I'll still be a bastard, as you put it, Orion. I won't change."_

Orion huffed._ "I've never expected you to change, Tom." _He smirked at Voldemort, and added,_ "How old are you now? Around seventy? You're ancient! Old men don't change." _

"_Watch it, Orion,"_ hissed Voldemort dangerously. _"I don't take cheek."_

Orion arched an eyebrow in amusement. _"I was simply pointing out the truth."_ He smirked mischievously, and added, _"I wonder about your stamina, Tom…You bragged about it once…But considering your age…"_

"_Is that an invitation to prove it to you?"_ hissed Voldemort silkily, his crimson eyes darkening.

Orion turned serious, and replied sternly, "_Not until you answer me."_

Voldemort arched an eyebrow, and then he smirked at Orion. _"So you are considering it?"_

"_Just answer the bloody question, for Merlin's sake!"_ snapped Orion in exasperation.

Voldemort remained silent for a long time, looking at Orion intently.

"_Oh, just forget it!"_ snarled Orion angrily. _"What did I expect anyway? You're just as dead inside as I thought you to be!" _

Orion spun around, strode purposely towards Snape, and snapped, "Let's leave Snape."

"I don't take orders from you, Black," snarled Snape, but he grabbed Orion's arm, as he pointed his wand at his Dark Mark.

"Severus, wait for Orion outside," commanded Voldemort coldly.

Snape halted, he shot Orion a stern glance, and with a bow to Voldemort, he obeyed and left the room.

Orion swirled around, and snapped angrily, _"What now, Tom?"_

Voldemort swiftly moved until he was towering in front of Orion, and he said sharply, _"I don't do nice and fluffy. Don't expect pathetic, romantic babbles from me."_

Orion's eyes widened, and he said quietly,_ "I know that."_

Voldemort gripped Orion's face, lifted it up, and, piercing his eyes into Orion's, he said fiercely, _"I don't share either. If you're with me you won't think about anyone else."_ He narrowed his eyes, and added, _"Not about your dead vampire, either. Are you ready for that?"_

"_I – I don't know,"_ said Orion quietly, casting his eyes down, as his heart painfully clenched.

Voldemort tightened his grip, forcing Orion to look at him, and angrily hissed,_"You said you had moved on."_

"_It doesn't happen overnight, Tom,"_ said Orion sorrowfully.

"_But are you trying? Do you want to move on_?" demanded Voldemort forcefully.

"_Yes,"_ whispered Orion, gazing back at Voldemort. _"But- but I'll always remember him, Tom. He was- he truly loved me… He was the one to show me for the first time what a relationship could be like." _He closed his eyes, and said with great effort,_ "But I want to move on. I need to move on, for my own peace of mind." _

"_I will help you with that," _said Voldemort quietly.

Orion snapped his eyes open and was confronted with Voldemort's crimson eyes gazing into his. Orion swallowed thickly, and he said,_ "Meaning what?"_

Voldemort smirked at him, and he hissed silkily,_ "Meaning, that when I take you, I'll posses you completely, making you mine and spoiling you for anyone else. You'll forget about everyone when you're with me." _He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and added sharply,_ "As I said before, I don't share. If you're with me there's no turning back, and you won't be with anyone else nor have a passing interest in someone else. If you betray me- you'll pay. I won't kill you but I will kill any other who dares to approach you, do you understand?" _

"_Yes,"_ said Orion quietly. Then he narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, and said,_"And you won't be with anyone else; I don't share, either. We are equal in this, Tom. What applies to me, applies to you."_

"_Certainly,"_hissed Voldemort with a smirk of satisfaction._ "I'm not interested in anyone else."_

Orion pierced his eyes into Voldemort's, and he said forcefully,_ "But what are you offering, Tom? And you still didn't answer my first question!"_

Voldemort smirked at him, and, trailing a finger over Orion's cheek, he hissed silkily, _"I'm offering what my younger self offered. A place by my side, ruling the wizarding world… together."_

"_As equals?"_ demanded Orion.

"_Yess,"_ hissed Voldemort impatiently. _"It seems I have no choice on that, you won't accept anything else."_

Orion smirked at him. _"I won't. After all, you marked me as your equal, didn't you? And you know that I'm powerful, even at your same level."_ Then he narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, and said curtly, _"Now, say it."_

Voldemort arched an eyebrow. _"Say what?"_

"_Don't play games with me, Tom,"_ snapped Orion. _"You know what I want to hear."_

"_That I truly care for you?"_ hissed Voldemort in amusement.

Orion glared at him, and spat heatedly, _"Only if it's true."_

"_Oh, but it is true, little one," _said Voldemort silkily. Abruptly, he pulled Orion towards him, and tilting Orion's head, he demandingly plundered Orion's mouth, his warm tongue hungrily exploring every single corner, as if he couldn't get enough of it.

Orion gripped Voldemort's shoulders as he deeply kissed him back. He found the invading tongue and undulated his against it, relishing in the clashing and battling. As he felt Voldemort's strong arms tightly wrapping him, and the kiss becoming more consuming and demanding, Orion grasped Voldemort's nape with both hands, meshing their lips together, and ravenously plundering Voldemort's mouth.

He didn't know why, but it felt right, as if something he had subconsciously wished for was finally happening; and he gave himself to it, as the stirring rose inside of him again, now knowing why it happened and welcoming it.

Voldemort groaned in Orion's mouth as their arousals were pressed together, and with an inward smirk, Orion sinuously moved his hips against Voldemort, rubbing against him, a trail of hot pleasure rushing through his body. His arousal spiked when Voldemort aggressively grabbed his hips, grinding against him, and repeatedly plundering his tongue inside his mouth, needily and desperately.

Voldemort lifted him up, making Orion's legs circle around his waist, and he broke the kiss, as he swiftly moved to the desk. With a wave of his hand, he cleared it, and gently rested Orion on top of it. He gazed at Orion's face, seeing the heated flush on his cheeks, the swollen pink lips, and the emerald orbs swirling with lust and enticing power that drew him inexorably to the young man. His blood ignited at the sight of Orion's beautiful face flushed with longing and desire, and he bent over and kissed Orion's mouth, savoring his sweet lips and the velvet touch of his tongue, wet, hot, and soft against his own. Slowly, he parted Orion's legs, situating himself between them, and grabbing Orion's lower back, he pulled Orion tightly against him, grinding in slow, agonizingly pleasurable circles, their hard arousals nestling against each other, rubbing in fiery pleasure.

Orion circled his arms around Voldemort's neck, pulling him closer, and he slowly trailed his mouth on Voldemort's neck, as he stifled a moan when Voldemort kept the slow grinding that was driving him insane with desire and need. Suddenly, he felt cold air hit his chest and he saw that Voldemort had spelled away his shirt. Waves of hot pleasure flooded Orion's body when Voldemort bent his head and ran his hot mouth over Orion's bared neck, down to his chest, making Orion gasp and arch, as he tangled his fingers in Voldemort's silky, dark locks of hair.

Voldemort groaned when Orion pulled at his hair, making his head snap up, Orion quickly entering his mouth with a plundering tongue, passionately kissing him, and silently asking for more. His need to take Orion spiraled out of control; he wanted to take Orion now, slowly, gently, and then brutally, harshly, repeatedly, wanting to make Orion beg for more, to beg for him. He wanted Orion to trash under him, uncontrollably shivering under his touch and writhing helplessly.

Orion wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist, tightly pressing their arousal together, and grinding at a needy pace. As he moaned inside Voldemort's mouth, also catching Voldemort's groan, he suddenly felt the unbridled desire to taste Voldemort, to feel his very essence coursing inside of him. He broke the kiss and, instantly, he sank his teeth in Voldemort's warm neck. As Voldemort gasped, a stream of warm rich blood entered Orion's mouth and Orion closed his eyes in ecstasy, as his mind swirled incoherently. Voldemort's blood was delicious, unbearably exquisite, he could even taste Voldemort's dark magic in it, and it ignited Orion's body, his own dark magic swirling powerfully and animatedly inside of him, rising to new levels and spurring him further, adding to his immense pleasure and mindless desire. Orion shivered in pleasure as the hot waves of pleasure ravaged his body; his dark magic had never reacted this way with Lezander's blood, and though it puzzled him, he gave himself to the feeling, as he was consumed in endless ecstasy.

Finally, Orion slowly licked Voldemort's wound, and still with the taste of him in his mouth, he gazed into Voldemort's clouded eyes, and breathed out, his voice hitched, _"Tassste yourself in my mouth."_

With a savage growl, Voldemort tightly grabbed Orion's face and plundered into his mouth, feeling a coppery taste inside the warm cavern and a consuming need to ravage the young man in front of him. He trailed light fingers down Orion´s torso, across his abdomen, then back up again, feeling Orion's taut muscles rippling under his fingertips. Up and down, back and forth.

Orion felt a hot trail of pleasure following Voldemort's touch, and as nails raked gently over his nipples, he drew in a breath sharply. He felt Voldemort switch to the pads of his fingers, running circles around the raised flesh, then – just once more – over the sensitive nubs. Orion arched his back slightly, silently asking for Voldemort´s lips to replace his fingers, for that warm mouth to follow the same path.

Voldemort reached the waistband of Orion's pants, and with crimson eyes flashing with possessiveness and uncontrolled desire, he huskily demanded, _"Do you want to go through with thisss?"_

A stream of consciousness entered Orion's mind as he gazed back into Voldemort's intense crimson eyes... Yes he did… but was it wise to given in to Voldemort so soon, without having more proof that the wizard truly cared for him? As Voldemort had said, there was no turning back; Voldemort wouldn't allow that once he had taken him…

Voldemort saw Orion's emerald eyes clouded with troubled emotion, his parted lips hesitating. He immediately stepped away from Orion, and snarled furiously, "You don't want to betray the memory of your vampire by being with me? I'm tired of this game of yours, Orion! My patience with you has reached its limit. You've made it quite plain to me."

In an instant, Voldemort swiftly strode away, and commanded in a thunderous voice, "Severus, come in!"

Orion jumped from the desk in alarm, quickly sliding his shirt back on, as Snape entered the room.

"Take him away!"

Orion widened his eyes and he quickly reached Voldemort. "No wait! Tom, let me explain, I-"

Voldemort narrowed his unforgiving eyes at him and snarled wrathfully, "YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

As Orion staggered backwards, completely taken aback, Snape quickly clutched Orion's arm and activated his Dark Mark with his wand.

"No! Let me explain!" said Orion frantically, but it reached deaf ears as he instantly disappeared in a blur of space and color.

* * *

"Damn it, Snape!" hissed Orion furiously, as his feet landed on a hard floor. "I needed more time to speak to him!"

Snape instantly grabbed Orion's shoulders tightly, and growled, "What do you think you're doing, boy? I thought your stupidity couldn't reach new levels, but you've managed to prove me wrong once more!"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Orion angrily.

Snape narrowed his black eyes at him, and sneered contemptuously, "About your new goal of becoming the Dark Lord's fuck toy! I saw you wrapped in his arms when I first apparated in!"

"What I do with him is none of your business, Snape!" snarled Orion angrily. "And you know nothing! I'm not his fuck toy!"

Snape viciously laughed at him, and then said mockingly, "Do you believe that he cares for you? That he wants you for something else besides pounding into you and keeping you as a pet?" Then he added harshly, "Because he doesn't! The Dark Lord uses people and discards them after a few days. He always does, with every new lover he gets!"

"It's different with me!" snapped Orion.

"Oh, this is simply amusing," said Snape with a nasty outburst of laughter. He curled his lips, and sneered, "It's different with you because he treats you gently sometimes? Because he's seductive and captivating? Don't be a fool, boy! He's always like that at first! Then he ruthlessly uses you, fucks you a few times, and then throws you away!"

"Speaking from personal experience, Snape?" sneered Orion.

Snape tightened his grasp on Orion's shoulders and furiously hissed, "Don't push me, Orion."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "Orion? That's a first."

"If I'm going to bear your insufferable presence in my house, I rather address you by your first name," snarled Snape. " 'Black' only reminds me that you're the spawn of that useless lump of a wizard."

Orion snorted. "Do as you like, _Severus._" He smirked at Snape, and added, "By the way good performance back there, with the whole 'Don't address the Dark Lord disrespectfully.'"

"It wasn't difficult to pretend to dislike you," sneered Snape. "And don't change subjects. I want to know what your feeble mind is up to."

"My relationship with the Dark Lord is my business, Severus," said Orion curtly. "It's not open for discussion."

"It is when you have a deal with me," growled Snape. "What about the oaths we took?"

"I'm not breaking my oath!" retorted Orion adamantly. "And I will still oppose him when I believe he's acting incorrectly! If I am with him it doesn't mean that I'll be subjugated to him, I'll still carry on with my plans!"

Snape scoffed. "And I maintained the hope that you still had some brains in you!" He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and said harshly, "If the Dark Lord takes you, you can be certain that he'll make you submit to him! You won't be his right-hand, or anything, you'll be his plaything, his pet!"

Orion smirked at him. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

"I wash my hands off you!" hissed Snape. "I've warned you."

"Point taken," replied Orion tersely. He looked around with an arched eyebrow, and said, "Where are we?"

They were in tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark, padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair, and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.

"Spinner's End," replied Snape curtly. "In a small muggle town with some derelict brick houses and an abandoned mill."

"Lovely," said Orion sarcastically.

Snape sneered, "Here you'll have none of the luxuries you're used to, boy."

Orion snorted. "I lived the first ten years of my life being used as a house-elf by my muggle relatives. Believe me, this is paradise in comparison. Besides, it's a good, covert place."

"Spare me your childhood sob stories," said Snape, short-tempered.

Orion smirked at him. "Yes, I believe you have plenty of those as well, don't you?" He frowned at Snape, and added, "Why do you live here? What happened with Prince Manor?"

"I'm a half-blood," replied Snape impatiently, "as you already know. My mother was banished from the Prince line when she married a muggle, and my old grandfather, who cast her away, is the only remaining Prince alive, currently in: Prince Manor."

"And by the look of this place you don't stay here often," said Orion looking at the shows of neglect.

"I don't," grunted Snape. "I usually stay at Hogwarts. And now, thanks to you, I have to remain here, locked up and babysitting."

"Cheer up, Severus," said Orion with an impish smirk. "I'm fairly passable at Potions. I'll allow you to unfairly exploit me; I'll chop some mandrake roots for you."

Snape's lips curled in a vicious smile. "You'll do much more than chop roots, boy. I have many dead bats that await your clumsy fingers for their eyes to be picked out."

"Fascinating," said Orion with a grimace.

Snape nastily smirked at him, before he darkly frowned at Orion, demanding harshly, "Are you going back to see the Dark Lord?"

Orion wearily sighed. "Not today, it's too late already and I still need to floo to Black Manor to get my trunk. Besides, I need to think some things through."

"See that you do," snarled Snape.

"Yes, I'll ponder about the options in my life while I pick bat-eyes, it will be therapeutic," retorted Orion sarcastically. He shot the rickety table an uncertain glance, and added, "That thing won't colapse, will it?"

Snape scoffed. "Not unless you're planning on using it for target practice."

"Excellent," replied Orion, casting Snape a charming mock-smile. "Let's sit, then. I have many questions for you."

Snape arched an eyebrow, but they soon sat around the table, and Orion immediately said, "I want to know what has been going on while I was away, particularly with the Death Eaters. What was their reaction when it was revealed that I was Harry Potter?"

Severus arched an eyebrow, and said mockingly, "How do you think they reacted when they found out that you had been deceiving them for all these years?"

Orion sighed, and said impatiently, "No time for witty retorts, just tell me everything, Severus. The hour is late and I still have to go to my Manor, so do me the small favor of holding your sharp tongue for a few minutes. You can lash me with it tomorrow and for the rest of our time together. Deal?"

Snape smirked at him. "Very well." His face, barely illuminated by the dim light of the candlesticks lamp, instantly turned serious, and he said, "Much has happened, what do you want to know first?"

Orion carded his fingers through his hair, and he said quietly, "Yes, everything seems to have exploded at once… I can barely grasp it… I know a few things about the reaction of the light wizarding community, I read a few Daily Prophets… but that was a week ago…" He heaved in a breath, and stared at Snape. "Right. The first thing I want to know is how Lucius was captured. And who else was taken to Azkaban."

Snape entwined his fingers on the table, and said quietly, "From what I could gather, as soon as the Dark Lord took you away from the Ministry, Dumbledore and the Aurors went back to the Department of Mysteries, where the Death Eaters were still fighting the Order. The Death Eaters were, obviously, greatly outnumbered. Lucius, as the leader of the mission, had to make sure that everyone got out safely; so they blasted their way through the Aurors and Order members and reached the Atrium. They attempted to floo away while they battled. Many Death Eaters had the time to floo, but Dumbledore swiftly incarcerated some. And those were the ones sent to Azkaban: Jugson, Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott, and Lucius."

Orion wearily rubbed his forehead. "Why didn't the Dark Lord help them before taking me away?"

Snape snorted. "The Dark Lord doesn't babysit his followers; he expects them to deal with everything themselves." He pierced Orion, and added, "And the Dark Lord had his mind on killing you that night." He narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't he?"

Orion smirked at him. "Oh, he was furious, believe me. But as I told you, I am the most powerful follower he has. Didn't I tell you that in the end he wouldn't kill me?"

"Just make sure that he has no other revenge on mind," said Snape sternly, piercing Orion with his black eyes. "The Dark Lord is known to give his enemies a false sense of security before utterly destroying them. He likes to play with his victims."

Orion frowned, but he pushed the thought away. He looked at Snape, and said quietly, "What happened next?"

"The next day, the newspapers had already printed the story that revealed your identity. There was a Death Eater gathering, the Dark Lord brutally punished them for their failure, and then- The Death Eaters were in an uproar, you were the cause they had failed, and many felt betrayed, and vowed revenge on you." Snape narrowed his eyes at Orion. "But the Dark Lord harshly commanded that you were not to be touched. He just said that you were on their side and that anyone who harmed you would be killed by him, instantly."

Orion felt his mouth dry, he swallowed thickly, and said in a whisper, "Did- did some Death Eaters... Was there anyone who didn't want to kill me? Anyone who cared for me enough as to forgive my deceit?"

"Care?" said Snape sneeringly. "Death Eaters don't care for-" He broke off and then said curtly, "It seems you have some friends left. Rodolphus and Romulus never expressed a desire for revenge. They seemed pained at first. I believe they were concerned for what would happen to you."

Orion's lips slowly formed a warm smile. "Ruddy and Master Rosier… I should have guessed."

Snape scoffed. "That doesn't mean that it will be easy for you. Not only did you deceive all of them but you're a half-blood as well. You can imagine the indignation over that." He pierced Orion and said sternly, "I would watch out for Bellatrix. She was insaner and madder than I've ever seen her. Imagine, the Head of the Black House a half-blood."

Orion grimaced. "Yes, I can picture her reaction very clearly." He shot Snape a smirk, and said, "I can deal with her. I may be a half-blood but they know I'm powerful. Rodolphus, Rosier, and Bellatrix know my abilities. Bella knows I could kill her easily if I wanted to."

"That won't deter her," said Snape curtly. He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and said, "As for your abilities… I heard that you did something in the Chamber of Death."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "That's how it's called? The place with the Veil?"

"Yes," said Snape sternly. "What happened there? The Death Eaters seemed greatly agitated about what you did… I sensed fear, even when they were vowing on revenge, many seemed to be thinking about it twice."

"What happened according to them?" said Orion with great interest.

"That you displayed some form of dark magic they had never seen before, which seemed to be bound on destroying everything and everyone in the room," said Snape sharply. "I believe there was a young witch who wasn't threatened." He arched an eyebrow at Orion. "They say it was Romulus' daughter."

Orion smiled. "It was. Calypso Rosier. You remember her, don't you? Pretty, black haired witch, in your Potions class."

"Yes," said Snape curtly. "The only one with some abilities in Potions."

Orion smiled at him in amusement. "More than 'some abilities', Severus. She's outstanding in Potions, the best one in Durmstrang. And she is pretty, isn't she? And brilliant."

"And you're singing sonnets about her attributes, because-?" said Snape with a cocked eyebrow. He added with a sneer, "Don't tell me she's your latest conquest."

Orion choked on a chuckle. "No, no, Severus. She isn't interest in immature boys like me, alas." He shot Snape a devilish smirk. "She likes her wizards to be… seasoned."

Snape merely arched an eyebrow, and Orion shot him another smirk, before saying with a frown, "And what was the Order's reaction to my display of dark magic?"

"They were worried about it, of course," replied Snape with a sneer. "Imagine, their little Savior clearly showing that he was a dark wizard…" He frowned and added, "Dumbledore seemed perturbed, more than it was warranted."

Orion's blood froze, and his mind swirled with jumbled thoughts. Dumbledore had fought Gellert… Did Gellert show that type of magic during the duel? And Dumbledore knew about the Hallows… Was it possible that Dumbledore knew about the Vindico Atrum? Did Dumbledore suspect something? That would be terrible… his quest for the Hallows and his goal to become the Vindico Atrum had to be kept in the greatest secrecy.

Orion cleared his throat, and said, "What happened afterwards?"

"Nothing more than everyone planning for the war; both the Order and Death Eaters have been quite occupied," replied Snape curtly. "The Dementors abandoned Azkaban and have already given their support to the Dark Lord. The Ministry was in a mayhem when that happened, and-"

"Wait!" interrupted Orion, staring at Snape. "You mean to tell me that Lucius is in Azkaban, without the Dementors guarding it?"

"Yes," said Snape tersely.

Orion sighed in relief. "That's great! He won't suffer much and it will be easy to break him out then."

Snape scoffed. "There aren't Dementors in Azkaban, but there's almost an army of light wizards guarding it. And they can be as cruel as the next one. I don't think Lucius and the others will have a pleasant time."

Orion rubbed his forehead worriedly. "Well, the Dark Lord will break them out eventually. And Lucius is tough." He shot Snape a glance, and said uncertainly, "Does Lucius know about my identity?"

"I presume that the news has reached him," said Snape. "The guards are surely babbling about it."

"He'll hate me, now that he knows that I'm a half-blood," said Orion despondently.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Lucius likes to play his role of the pureblood hard-liner. I am a half-blood as well and he was my friend at Hogwarts. Whatever he might say in public, Lucius only cares about power and influence. If someone shows ability, and as long as that person isn't a muggleborn, then Lucius won't be blinded by his prejudices."

"And you have great ability in Potions, so that's why Lucius values you, even though he knows you're a half-blood," said Orion.

"Precisely."

"I wonder, Severus," said Orion, piercing Snape. "When you were loyal to Dumbledore, you were aware that you would be betraying Lucius. Didn't it matter to you?"

"Lucius chose his side," said Snape sharply. "And I had chosen mine. Politics and war don't mix in friendship, Orion. You can't afford it. Maybe Lucius suspected me, maybe not, but he never attempted to discuss it with me. We each respected our decision."

"Even if it meant that you would me facing each other as enemies in the battlefield?"

"Yes," said Snape curtly. "In that case we would have fought each other with the best of our abilities."

"Could you have killed him?" demanded Orion sharply.

Snape darkly scowled at him. "We are not discussing me, are we? What else do you want to know about what you've missed?"

Orion bored his eyes into Snape, and said quietly, "Well, at least now, you won't be facing Lucius as an enemy, will you? You are on the Dark side, aren't you, Severus? You wouldn't betray us in the last moment. I have confidence in you."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "No one can be trusted."

"I trust you," growled Orion fiercely. "I know you dislike both sides, but damn it, Severus! You're a dark wizard yourself! It doesn't matter if you're a half-blood, you're still a Prince! Just like I'm still a Black. Dark blood can't be denied. It will always flow in your veins, determining your type of magic, and your kind. Whatever your ideologies are, you will never stop being a dark wizard!"

"Are you done with the passionate speech?" said Snape sarcastically, "Any more questions?"

"Yes," replied Orion sharply. "You were telling me that the Dementors are now openly supporting the Dark Lord. What else happened?"

"The negotiations with the Giants have almost concluded," said Snape. "I think that in a few days the Giants will openly support the Dark Lord as well."

A triumphant smile broke on Orion's face. "Dear Merlin! Everything is rolling! Heavens, the war is truly about to start, isn't it? At last!"

"I wouldn't wish for it!" snarled Snape furiously. "Do you have any idea of the devastation to come?"

"I do," said Orion quietly. He bore his eyes into Snape's, and added, "But damn it, it was about time! Yes, there'll be death, pain, desolation, you name it… but it had to happen sooner or later. Revolution flows in rivers of blood. It's the price we all have to pay. And we can only fight with everything we have and protect the ones we care for."

"I still see that you're as immature as ever," sneered Snape. "With romanticized ideas of heroic battles for the attainment of the dark wizards' goals." He added harshly, "War is nothing more than a senseless waste of life! It should be avoided. Both sides will end with half their numbers, if they're lucky. The devastation will be catastrophic! Families torn apart, wizarding communities ravaged, sons and fathers dead-"

"I'm aware of that!" said Orion sharply, standing up from his chair. He fisted his hands, and said harshly, "Diplomacy doesn't work. We all know that, the dark wizards have tried it, unsuccessfully, for centuries." He paused, and then added fiercely, "As I said, revolution flows in rivers of blood. There will be no mercy!"

* * *

The following day was one of meditation for Orion. The previous night he had gone to his Manor to retrieve his trunk and wands, and he had been encountered by a flustered group of house-elves. It seemed that every light wizard and witch in England had something to say to him, since the elves had being receiving, non-stop, letters addressed to 'Orion Black, Black Manor.' There were even some howlers. Orion had simply ordered the elves to destroy the howlers and to write a short summary of the letters addressed to him. Thankfully, he had asked if a letter had been sent by Remus Lupin, and to his great relief, it had.

It was a very short letter, just asking if Orion was well, but Remus had given an address to which Orion could send a reply. Orion hastily wrote back to Remus, asking to meet in Spiner's End in a week. He decided not to ask for Snape's permission since he knew that the older wizard would refuse; he would deal with Snape the day it happened and he wanted Remus and Severus to get along, they were both his supporters so he needed them united.

He checked on his father and after ascertaining that Sirius was well, he had commanded Dobby to exclusively take care of Sirius, and to find him in Spiner's End if Sirius' condition changed.

During early morning, he had pondered about his options, and had finally written to a wizard who perhaps could be persuaded to help him with his schooling problem. He had also resolved to use Sebastien's portkey a week before the Dark Allies Meeting. And he spent all the morning writing letters to the DA members, explaining his past decision of not revealing his identity as the Boy-Who-Lived but assuring them that he still supported the Dark and that nothing had changed.

He had finally sat down to write the most difficult letter, the one to Draco. He had already written to Narcissa and she replied back hastily, assuring him that she didn't blame him for anything and that she still considered him family. It had warmed his heart but he had also sensed, in her words, that Draco had taken it very badly. After musing for while, he had written a long letter to Draco, pleading Draco to understand his position and also fiercely stating that they were still friends and that their relationship shouldn't suffer for it, that he was still Orion Black as Draco knew him. But Draco had never answered him.

As he waited for Dumbledore, who supposedly was paying him a visit that day, and considering that Snape had disappeared who-knew-where, Orion had started his task of preparing potions ingredients, as his mind swirled with thoughts.

As he effectively picked bat-eyes, Orion mused about what had happened with Voldemort. Voldemort had been cruelly nasty at first, but Orion thought that perhaps it was due to the hysterical tantrum he had the day that he awakened in Voldemort's Manor. He remembered Voldemort's silence and fisted fists, he remembered the crimson eyes flashing in anger, but he also remembered that Voldemort hadn't used the debt. A day after the tantrum, the older wizard had cancelled the debt, giving him back his freedom. And he understood it better now. He had yelled at Voldemort to take him, to rape him, to do whatever the older wizard wanted, and then, to make him a Death Eater. But he had been mindless with grief and despair and Voldemort hadn't taken advantage of that. Orion mused that perhaps Voldemort had cancelled the debt because the older wizard didn't want him to be a Death Eater, and not even a consort if Orion was so grieved by it. And Orion understood then, that it was a clear sign that Voldemort did, in fact, care for him.

What perplexed Orion was Voldemort's reaction when he had hesitated about finally sleeping with him. His heart clenched when he thought about it, because despite Voldemort's accusations, Lezander hadn't entered his mind, not even for a second, during his brief intimacy with Voldemort. And it made him wonder, with apprehension, about what kind of cold, unfeeling person he was, for not even thinking about someone who he had loved so deeply and who had died so recently. Yes, he had buried his pain and feelings for Lezander, but it was still worrisome that Lezander hadn't sprung in his mind when he was intimate with Voldemort. He had always thought that his first time would be with Lezander, he had wished it, but now he had almost gone through with it with another person, without even a fleeting thought about Lezander.

As Orion was trying to unravel his feelings and what he truly wanted, he was suddenly startled when Snape apparated in the room.

The older wizard looked harried and his face was lined with stress and lack of sleep.

"Severus, I haven't seen you all day, is everything alright?" said Orion. "And when is Dumbledore coming?"

Snape shot him a glance, and said curtly, "Dumbledore told me to convey that he's glad you're safe and well. He can't come now, maybe next week. The Order is very busy."

Orion dropped the dead bat in his hands, and approached Snape. "What's happening? Why are the Order and Dumbledore so busy?"

Snape repressed an impatient snarl, and replied sharply, "Today, the Dark Lord killed Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Emmeline Vance, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Both were very powerful and a great loss for the Light side."

"Well, that's good for us, isn't it?" said Orion with a deep frown.

Snape dug his fingers in Orion's shoulders, and snarled, "Those were good people, Orion."

"They were light witches fighting against us, Severus," said Orion sternly. "And notice that I said 'us', because you are with me, Severus, with the Dark. Don't forget."

Snape released Orion with an angry snarl, and Orion quickly grabbed his arm, and said quietly, boring into Snape's eyes, "Don't feel guilty about it. It's not your responsibility or fault that they died. You know this will keep happening."

"Yes," hissed Snape angrily. He heaved in a deep breath, and fiercely rubbed his lined forehead. He shot Orion a glance, and said sharply, "The Dark Lord is advancing some of his plans. I'm certain much more things will happen during this week. I'm not going to be around much."

Orion sighed wearily. "I understand. Take care."

Snape curtly nodded, grabbed something from a shelf, and dissaparated.

The next four days, Orion barely saw Severus, the older wizard seemed increasingly tired and short-tempered, and Orion didn't bother him with questions. Orion spent all his time writing back and forth to the DA members who were slowly accepting that Orion was telling them the truth, and that indeed he still supported the Dark. And he kept writing to Draco without receiving any replies. The rest of the time, he ravaged Severus' library, in the off chance that he found something about soul transferring or about the Resurrection Stone, as he waited for the day in which he would see Remus and the other wizard that perhaps could help him.

During the nights, Orion lay on the tattered bed in his small, gloomy bedroom, and pondered about what he truly wanted, _who_ he truly wanted. Several times he had been about to portkey to see Voldemort, but he halted at the last moment. He wanted to go to Voldemort when he was certain that it was Voldemort who he wanted; that he wasn't just turning to Voldemort because he didn't have Tom or Lezander anymore. And each night, as he revised Voldemort's actions, and thought about Lezander with a clenching heart, he came to slowly realize that he did want Voldemort. That he had always wanted him. The strong attraction was undeniable, even his dark magic roared contently when he was near Voldemort, and not to mention the little piece of soul inside him, which also spurred him to join with Voldemort. But it went beyond attraction and lust, Voldemort still had humanity in him, however buried it was, it was there and it showed in how Voldemort occasional treated him. And those moments were precious to Orion because it revealed the person who Voldemort truly was and concealed from everyone, surely thinking it was a show of weakness.

On the fourth day, as Orion was deeply immersed in a Dark Arts book which mentioned something about souls, but not enough to be useful to him, he heard a 'crack', and he swiveled his head around.

Orion hastily got up, reached Snape, and said sternly, "Severus, I know you're very busy but you don't get the Daily Prophet here and I need to know what's going on!"

Snape, who looked more sleep deprived and exhausted than ever before, sighed wearily, and replied, "The Dark Lord demanded that Scrimgeour stepped aside from the Ministry, so that he could take over, under threat of killing some muggles. When Scrimgeour refused, the Death Eaters destroyed the Brockdale Bridge, killing dozens of Muggles. The Giants are openly supporting the Dark Lord now, and they destroyed some muggle towns in Somerset. The muggles were obliviated and made to think that it was a hurricane. And the Dementors are feeding from the muggle population, they are breeding."

Orion gaped at him. Then he regained his composure, and snapped, "Why on earth is he attacking muggles?! Is he insane? The last thing we need is the muggles discovering our existence and blasting us to pieces!"

Snape snarled, "Well, yes, say that to the Dark Lord! He's on a war path!"

Orion frowned at him. "You say the Death Eaters destroyed a muggle bridge?" He clutched Snape's shoulders and said sharply, "Then there have been several Death Eaters gatherings! Why wasn't I summoned?! I didn't have any visions… He must be blocking me!"

"I wouldn't answer his summons if he did call you!" said Snape harshly. "He's been in a vicious and thunderous foul temper since - " Snape narrowed his eyes at Orion. "Since the day he last saw you, as a matter of fact."

Orion rubbed his forehead and sighed wearily.

"I have to leave," said Snape impatiently. He shot Orion a glance and said sternly, "Don't do anything stupid. Don't go to the Dark Lord if he doesn't summon you."

Orion nodded mutely and Snape dissaparated again.

He went to sleep early, his mind jumbled with thoughts about Voldemort. As he rolled on the bed, Voldemort's words echoed in his head, saying that there was no turning back, that once Voldemort took him he would be his… But, Orion finally admitted to himself, he did want Voldemort, just like he was now, not Tom completely but himself. Yes, he liked when Voldemort showed that he cared, but he was also attracted to Voldemort's darkness, even to his nasty side. He never knew what could happen with Voldemort, it was like being in a rollercoaster of strong emotions, danger, and, surprisingly, comfort and understanding. It had taken him long, but now he knew that it was Voldemort who he had always wanted in some way or another. He couldn't imagine not being with him, he didn't want his life empty without him.

'I will go to him tomorrow. I want him. I've finally chosen and there's no way to deny it, there's no going back. He's what I want. I'll confront him, I'll tell him, and we'll be together,' were Orion's last thoughts as he entered a deep slumber.

He was in a dark, curtained room lit by a single branch of candles. He had seen this room before, he recognized it. He was seated on a chair, his hands were clenched on the armrests, long, elegant, white fingers contrasting with the dark velvet material.

Beyond the chair, in a pool of light cast upon the floor by the candles, knelt a woman in black robes.

"Why are you here, Bella?" said Orion, in a cold voice that pulsed with impatience.

"Master, forgive me," said Bellatrix kneeling on the floor. The long, shiny, black hair glimmered in the candlelight. She seemed nervous and uncertain. "But I came here for my sister's sake. She's very worried and –"

"It's no business of yours, Bella," said Orion coldly.

He relinquished his grip on the armrests, stood up, and walked over Bellatrix, until he stood directly over her in the darkness, looking down.

"I'm not changing my mind, Bella. He only has to succeed and he'll be honored above all others."

"Yes, My Lord, yes… of course… He'll show his worth, Master."

"I hope so, Bella, for his sake," retorted Orion sharply.

Bellatrix raised her head to look at him, and said fervently, "He will not fail, Master. He seems glad of the chance to prove himself. He'll succeed."

"I'm glad to hear it," replied Orion. He looked at Bellatrix and added harshly, "As you know, this plan has to remain in absolute secrecy. No one must know about it."

"Certainly, Master, no one will know about it. My lips and Cissy's are sealed."

"Very well… you may go."

"Thank you, Master," said Bellatrix, before bowing and disappearing through a door.

Left alone in the dark room, Orion turned towards the wall. A familiar, elegant, ancient mirror hung on the wall in the shadows. Orion moved towards it. His reflection grew larger and clearer in the darkness… a hooded face shrouded in shadows…. He swiftly lowered the hood, and smirked in satisfaction…. red eyes with slits for pupils... a hairless head whiter than a skull… …a flat nose with two slanted slits…. As he smirked, the snake-like face seemed distorted in the horrifying reflection….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	40. First time & the Dark Lord's obsession

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers!

This is a fast update of a short chapter, just because I didn't want to leave you with the 'evil' cliffhanger –laughs-, and in appreciation of all your reviews. In the next chapter, Orion's plans will get rolling.

WARNING: Explicit slash scene.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Orion flailed around madly, became entangled in the bed covers and fell out of his bed. His heart was pumping desperately fast, his senses seemed to be numbed, and his mind was wrecked by a frantic fear, a hopeless despair... The only thing that flashed in his eyes was the snake-like face, with cold, unfeeling red eyes… And his heart clenched painfully in his chest… Knowing, but not wanting to believe, praying that it wasn't true… that it hadn't happened…

As despair and deep-rooted sorrow gripped his heart, Orion jumped to his feet, pocketed his Death and Life wand, and he careened through the door, as he bellowed frantically, "SEVERUS! SEVERUS!"

He rushed along the small, narrowed corridor, and bowled through the door at the end, stumbling as he entered the sitting room, where Snape had jumped to his feet aiming his wand forwards.

Orion threw himself at Snape, and tightly grabbing the older wizard by the collar, he demanded desperately, "Severus, you have seen the Dark Lord… Tell me, tell me now… Have you seen his face?!"

Trying to pry Orion's hands from him, Snape angrily snarled, "Get your claws off me, boy. What is this madness?"

Orion roughly shook the older wizard, as he bellowed mindlessly, "HAVE YOU SEEN HIS FACE?!"

Snape stilled, and looking down at Orion with a dark scowl on his face, he harshly said, "No. He's been using a hood that covers his face."

Orion's blood froze in his veins, he had difficulty to breathe, he felt his heart stop. He choked out, "For how long?"

Snape narrowed his eyes at him, and snapped, "A day or two after I brought you here. And the reasons for these inane questions are?"

Orion brusquely released him, and whipped out his wand, as he shakily whispered, "I have to go to him… I must see him…"

As Orion pointed his wand's tip to his ring, Snape tightly clutched Orion's arm, and fiercely said, "You can't go to the Dark Lord now. It's almost midnight and he's in a meeting-"

"LET GO OFF ME!" yelled Orion frantically, as he ripped his arm away from Snape.

Without a second hitch of breath, he activated the portkey and disappeared in a blur of motion.

His feet landed on the hard stone floor of the Summoning Chamber, and through the darkness of the vast room he saw a group of five Death Eaters in front of Voldemort, who was seated on his throne, his face shrouded in shadows under a hood.

The Death Eaters instantly swirled around, with wands aimed.

"YOU!" shrieked Bellatrix enraged, as she broke from the group and flew towards Orion. "You filthy half-blood! How dare you show your face here!"

"You weren't summoned, Orion," snarled Voldemort in a high, cold voice, as he rose from the throne. "LEAVE!"

"CRUCIO!" bellowed Bellatrix.

Orion swiftly jumped to a side, and said furiously, "I don't have time for you, Bella!" He looked at the rest of the Death Eaters, and harshly commanded, "LEAVE! ALL OF YOU LEAVE! OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"Cruor hervire!" yelled Bellatrix furiously, with an insane and hateful glint in her eyes, as she speedily approached Orion.

"Protectum atrum!" bellowed Orion, his desperation increasing.

Bellatrix swiftly yelled, "Cruenta dollum!"

Orion jumped to a side, and bellowed, "_Sssserpentia incarcerrata!_"

Thick snakes instantly bound Bellatrix's wrists and ankles, and her wand slipped from her hand as she toppled to the floor, screaming insanely as the snakes hissed and bared their fangs at her, but without attacking.

"I SAID LEAVE!" fiercely yelled Orion at the Death Eaters who were still standing with wands aimed but who seemed uncertain as to what to do.

His blood was madly rushing through his veins, his dark magic frantic and furious, swirling powerfully inside of him, feeling his urgency and desperation, and demanding to be used.

Orion didn't think about it twice, and with a furious snarl, he pushed his left palm up, and released his magic… a roaring, angrily swirling, black wind picked the Death Eaters from the ground, as they shrieked in surprise and fear, Bellatrix included, as they madly spun in their tornado-like prison...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" bellowed Voldemort furiously, as he approached Orion. "PUT THEM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Orion paid him no mind, and he immediately slammed the Death Eater against the great wooden doors, banging them through… As soon as the Death Eaters crossed the doors, Orion stopped his magic, the Death Eaters groaning in pain when they hit the hard stone floor, in a jumble of limbs.

"Colloportus!" spat Orion immediately. The doors closed with a bang, leaving the Death Eaters on the other side.

Suddenly, Orion was brutally slammed against a wall. Voldemort was tightly grabbing him by the throat, towering over him, the red eyes glinting with rage through the darkness of his face.

"What's all this about?" furiously hissed Voldemort.

Orion gasped for air as he snapped his eyes to Voldemort's face, trying to see through the darkness, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

"Had – to see you," gasped out Orion, tears brimming in his eyes, as he remembered, as the desperate fear clenched his heart once again.

Orion shakily stretched out a hand towards Voldemort's hood, as he whispered, "Please… let it not be true… please…."

Voldemort immediately released Orion's throat, and grabbed Orion's wrist in a punishing grip, halting Orion's hand, as he hissed angrily, "What are you doing?"

"I need to see…" said Orion shakily. In a quick movement, he pushed his hand past Voldemort's grip, and swiftly lowered the hood.

Orion gasped, and reeled back against the wall, his chest clenching with despair and sorrow. Voldemort's face was just like the one in the vision; whiter than a skull, with wide livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

"Is this what you wanted to see? Does it disgust you, Orion? Repel you? Your Tom is no more, is that why you pathetically cry?" cruelly hissed Voldemort, as he gripped Orion's face, forcing Orion to look at him, bringing his snake-like face inches away from Orion's.

"Why did you do it?" whispered Orion brokenly, a lone tear trailing down his cheek, as his eyes sunk into Voldemort's snake-like red eyes. "Why, Tom?"

"I'm not Tom any longer!" snarled Voldemort, tightening his punishing grip on Orion's face, as his red eyes sparkled angrily.

"You are!" cried Orion desperately. He forcefully pounded on Voldemort's chest, as he shouted mindlessly, "You made another horcrux, didn't you? WHY, TOM? YOU HAVE RID YOURSELF OF ANY HUMANITY YOU HAD LEFT! The books said- they theorized that if a wizard breaks his soul into too many pieces, that his body would change, it would lose all trace of humanity!!! You ripped the piece of soul that had merged with yours, the one of the diary, didn't you?!"

"Yesss," hissed Voldemort exultantly. "To become stronger, more powerful, indestructible… To focus in what truly matters…"

"And more unfeeling and cold as well!" said Orion desperately. He tightly grabbed Voldemort by the collar, and whispered sadly, "Why didn't you wait for me, Tom? You fool… did you do this because you believed that I didn't want you?"

Voldemort ripped Orion's hands away from him, and furiously snarled, "You have nothing to do with my decision! Don't dare presume-"

"This inhuman monster isn't you, Tom!" bellowed Orion frantically. "You have me! I'm your horcrux and no one can destroy me! You didn't need to do this!"

Voldemort grabbed Orion's face, bringing it close to his, and in a cold, cruel voice, he said, "Are you even more disgusted by me now, Orion? Does it break apart your pathetic, little, weak heart that your Tom did this to himself?"

With a painful clench in his chest, Orion gazed at Voldemort's snake-like face as he felt his breathing become more uneven and difficult. He swallowed thickly and tentatively stretched out his fingers to touch Voldemort's pale cheek.

Voldemort gripped Orion's wrist, and furiously hissed, "You won't touch me!"

"I'm not disgusted by you," whispered Orion softly, as he looked into Voldemort's crimson eyes. "I was never disgusted by you." He tightly grabbed Voldemort's robes, and bellowed harshly, "I didn't hesitate because I was thinking about Lezander. HE NEVER CROSSED MY MIND! I DOUBTED YOUR SINCERITY! Do you understand?" He roughly shook Voldemort. "IT'S YOU I WANT! NO ONE ELSE! I needed time… time to think… but I've made my choice! I WANT YOU!"

An indecipherable expression crossed over Voldemort's face, and he tightly grabbed Orion's face, and sharply demanded, "Even like this, Orion? Even how I am now? This is the true me!"

"This isn't the true you, Tom!" snapped Orion desperately. "You have to undo it!"

"I won't!" snarled Voldemort. "Dumbledore knows about the horcruxes, about one or several, it doesn't matter, he knows."

"Even if he does, I can't be easily killed, Tom!" said Orion frantically. "Your soul will always be safe inside me!"

"It's not open for discussion!" snarled Voldemort impatiently. Then he pulled Orion's face close to his, and demanded angrily, "You didn't answer me, Orion. And I find it hard to believe that suddenly, now, you want me."

"I do!" insisted Orion, sinking into Voldemort's crimson eyes. He clutched Voldemort's robes, pulling him closer, and added, "I always wanted you… I just had to realize it… But if you did this to push me away… to distance yourself from me, because you thought that I didn't care for you or didn't want you… Then you're mistaken! I do! And I don't care about your looks! I care about your soul and the humanity you've ripped from yourself! But by Merlin that I'll prove that I'm being honest! I've waited too long for this! I'm not waiting any longer! I WANT YOU!"

He abruptly crashed his lips against Voldemort's and swiftly pushed his tongue into Voldemort's mouth, ravenously plundering, fervently merging their mouths together, wanting more, asking for more, as hot blood rushed through his veins, and his dark magic purred contently inside him.

Voldemort groaned inside Orion's mouth, and pushed him against the wall, pressing himself against Orion as he gripped Orion's hips. He broke the kiss, looked down at Orion's flushed face, and demanded fiercely, "Even if I'm like this?"

"Yes," breathed out Orion, looking into the crimson eyes clouded by desire and need. "Yes, I want you… now… I don't want to wait…I don't care about your face… It's still you…"

A deep growl escaped from Voldemort's throat, and in an instant, Voldemort tightly wrapped Orion's in his arms, and disapparated them.

They appeared in a familiar bedroom, and Orion glanced around with wide eyes. He looked up to Voldemort and whispered, "It was your bedroom. You gave me your bedroom, when you brought me to your manor, after you took me from the Dursleys."

"_Yess,"_ hissed Voldemort, piercing Orion with his eyes. He tightly grabbed Orion's face, and said quietly, "Are you certain of going through with this? There's no-"

"No turning back. No second thoughts, I've made my choice," whispered Orion softly, with a small smile on his face. He touched Voldemort's pale cheek tenderly, and said quietly, boring his eyes into Voldemort's, "You're not alone, never alone. Remember what I told you, Tom? When you told me why you created Horcruxes... I said that I would help you. And you told me that together we were stronger than apart. You were right, so right. I've stopped denying it. I know I want you, truly, completely. I won't change my mind. I- I want you to - take me…" He swallowed thickly, and added quietly, "To fuck me."

Abruptly, Voldemort aggressively kissed Orion, pushing his tongue between Orion's lips, and ardently plundering his mouth, tasting the exquisite warmth of Orion's mouth, feeling an unbridled need to take Orion roughly and mercilessly. With great effort he restrained himself and broke the kiss. He looked down at Orion's beautiful heated face, the swollen lips parted, the emerald eyes half-lidded and clouded by desire, and his arousal spiked to unbearable heights.

He smirked at Orion, and huskily said, _"First, I'll make love to you, slowly, gently… making you beg for more… Then I'll take you repeatedly and brutally… and I'll make you scream for me…You will never want anyone else but me…"_

"Oh, Merlin…" breathed out Orion, feeling a hot shiver coursing through his body at Voldemort's hissed words. He grabbed Voldemort's face, plunging into his crimson eyes, and whispered, _"Yesss, take me and show me what you promised me… how you would posses me in every way…."_

"_I will,"_ growled Voldemort. _"I'll take you, posses you, utterly, completely, repeatedly…You're mine."_

Voldemort passionately plundered into Orion's mouth, as he wrapped his arms around Orion, pressing their hard arousals together and catching Orion's moan with his mouth when he grinded against him. He lifted Orion from the floor, and as Orion tightly wrapped his legs around him, he slowly moved towards the large four-posted bed. He gently laid Orion on it, and with heaving breaths, he stood up. With a jerk of his wrist he divested both of them, and his eyes clouded with need, desire, and possessiveness when he took in the vision in front of him.

Orion was erotically sprawled among dark, silk bed sheets; his smooth, creamy skin contrasting beautifully against the blackness, his emerald orbs swirling with enticing power and desireful need, his tousled black hair framing the beautiful face flushed heatedly, as his swollen, parted lips panted softly, his smooth chest raising and falling unevenly.

As Orion trailed his half-lidded eyes over Voldemort's nude form, a hot trail of pleasure coursed through his body, igniting it with desire. Voldemort's body was thinner and paler, but it was still strong, with muscles taut under the smooth, pale skin, his body gloriously gleaming under the dim candlelight. His throat dried and he swallowed thickly when he saw Voldemort's long, thick arousal jutting proudly.

Swiftly, Voldemort moved on top of him and Orion's skin tingled pleasurably as he felt Voldemort's intense dark aura enveloping him, his own dark magic swirling animatedly inside him, sensing the nearness. Voldemort pressed their chest together, and he slowly parted Orion's thighs, nestling himself between them, as he caressed Orion's cheek, gazing at Orion's face, entranced.

Orion felt a warm, slick tingling inside of him, and Voldemort entwined his fingers in Orion's tousled hair, as he slowly and carefully pushed in a finger into Orion's warm passage.

Orion gasped at the sensation, arching his back as he clenched around Voldemort's finger, circling Voldemort's waist with his legs, and pulling them closer to each other, feeling Voldemort's hard erection pressed against his thigh, as his body was flooded with pleasure and desire.

Orion gazed into Voldemort's crimson eyes and he reached out a hand, caressing Voldemort's toned stomach, feeling the tiny contractions of the muscles rippling under his fingertips. He tightly grabbed Voldemort's shoulders and bucked his hips when Voldemort pushed his finger further in.

Voldemort caught Orion's moan of pleasure with his mouth, when he forcefully pushed in the finger all the way, groaning in unbridled lust when he felt Orion's body tightly clenching around his finger. Feeling the maddening need to brutally slam into the young wizard, who was throatily moaning and sensuously moving under him. He cupped Orion's face, to look at it, as he slowly pushed in another finger, seeing Orion's head snapping back, his emerald eyes clouding in pleasure, as the young wizard bucked his hips once more, making his fingers sink into him. Orion's legs tightened around his waist, making his arousal impossibly harden further with painful need and desire.

Orion throatily moaned against Voldemort's neck. He tightly grabbed Voldemort's nape with a hand, and ardently plundered Voldemort's mouth, as he reached Voldemort's hard, heated arousal with the other, tightly wrapping his fingers around Voldemort's thickness and slowly pumping it.

Voldemort carefully stretched Orion with his two fingers, slowly pulling in and out the slick, tight passage. His crimson eyes clouded and he throatily groaned when Orion kept massaging his arousal. He stilled his fingers inside Orion, and with another hand, he grabbed Orion's face, and hissed huskily, his breath hitching, _"Succumb to me, completely…. Admit you're mine… Say it…"_

Orion gazed into Voldemort's crimson eyes, darkened with unbridled desire, need, and possessiveness.

He kept slowly pumping Voldemort's arousal as he said quietly, _"First say that you truly care for me."_

Voldemort frowned at him._ "I already told you-"_

Orion sunk his eyes into Voldemort's. _"I need to hear it. I need to believe it."_

"_What more proof do you need?"_ said Voldemort, and then he partially pulled out his fingers and forcefully slammed them back into Orion.

Orion moaned aloud as his body arched at the invasion, tightening his legs around Voldemort's waist as he was assaulted by hot waves of pleasure that flooded his body, his dark magic swirling and roaring inside him, adding to the ravaging pleasure, as he rocked his body against the sunken fingers.

Orion grabbed Voldemort's nape, sliding a spread hand over the smooth head, and he breathed out, _"I want to hear it from your lips…as you look into my eyes… I'll know if you're lying… So say it…"_

Voldemort bore his crimson eyes into Orion's, and he hissed quietly, _"I truly care for you, my little serpent…"_

Orion saw the sparkle of sincerity in the crimson eyes, and he briefly smiled at him before he pulled Voldemort's face to his, ravenously and fervently kissing him, wrapping his arms around Voldemort's shoulders, pressing them together and pushing down on Voldemort's plundering fingers, their moans and groans meshing together in their mouths.

Voldemort broke the kiss and panted softly against Orion's neck, causing a shiver to run through Orion's body as the warm breath tickled his skin. He looked into Orion's eyes, and demanded in a silky hiss,_ "Say you're mine."_

He carefully entered a third finger into Orion, slowly moving them inside Orion's warmth, and he forcefully said, _"Say you're mine, Orion..."_

"_Oh, Merlin…Tom…"_ breathed out Orion, as he bucked against the fingers that were driving him insane with lust, desire, and mindless need. With great effort, he pulled his mind back to reason, and with half-lidded eyes sinking into Voldemort's, he said quietly, "_I'm only yours if you're mine. As equals, Tom, remember? I will accept nothing else."_

"_As equals,"_ agreed Voldemort in a low, silky hiss, sinking into Orion's enticing emerald eyes.

"_Then… yesss…"_ whispered Orion, gazing back into Voldemort's eyes. _"I'm yoursss…."_

An exultant expression crossed over Voldemort's features, and abruptly, he kissed Orion in intense fervor, plundering and consuming Orion's mouth, and he slowly and carefully started to remove his fingers from Orion; groaning when he felt Orion's body clamping down on his retreating fingers, not bearing to restrain himself further, his blood rushing heatedly in his veins, his dark aura inexorably attracted by Orion's powerful and enticing dark magic.

Voldemort positioned himself at Orion's entrance; then he took a deep breath and slowly forced himself inside, feeling a delicious warm heat engulf him, and he distantly heard Orion cry out in pleasure. He continued the torturous slow invasion, and when he was fully inside, Orion's body tightly clenching around his hardness, he stilled. He gazed at Orion's face flushed in pleasure and the emerald eyes closed in ecstasy, and he tenderly caressed Orion's face, as he hissed with a groan, since the tightening was almost unbearable, _"So tight… so maddening tight and warm... so perfect…"_

Orion snapped open his eyes. He pulled Voldemort towards him, tightening his legs around him, and breathed out, _"Move… Tom…. so full… so wonderfully full… I need you to move…"_

Orion threw his head back and moaned aloud, when Voldemort started to slowly pull in and out of him, waves of pleasure crashing in his body, driving him mad with the slow-paced thrusts that filled him so exquisitely, always reaching that spot that caused explosions of pleasure to ravage his body.

He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Voldemort to ravage him, he wanted to feel Voldemort brutally taking him. He crashed Voldemort into him with his wrapped legs, making Voldemort slam deeply into him, a loud groan tearing from Voldemort's throat, and Orion sank his teeth into Voldemort's warm neck, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and a throaty moan escaping from his lips, at the dual sensation of Voldemort's powerful dark blood flowing into his mouth and the fullness he felt by having Voldemort deeply inside of him. He was assaulted by powerful and all-consuming waves of pleasure that ravaged his body, igniting it with fire, mercilessly inflaming his senses, as Voldemort started to pull in and out, repeatedly, each time faster, as Voldemort hissed lustful words in his ear, driving Orion into a pleasurable mindlessness that assaulted all his senses.

Orion's throaty moans and screams of pleasure were driving Voldemort insane, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He tightly gripped Orion's hips, and he immediately lost control as Orion kept clenching around him. He began ramming relentlessly, taking Orion deeply, brutally, completely.

"_More… Tom… Merlin! I need you…. Harder! Faster! _" screamed Orion, as Voldemort powerfully slammed into him, as he tightened his arms and legs around Voldemort, their sweaty chests sliding against each other, the sounds of groans and moans filling the room.

Orion felt as if his body was on fire, his magic seemed to roar inside him, and the waves of endless pleasure that assaulted his body drove him into blabbering mindlessness.

Voldemort kissed him roughly, ravaging him, as he brutally pounded into him, Voldemort's tongue penetrating his mouth at the same pace that their bodies were joining, and Orion couldn't take the explosions of pleasure anymore. He released all the dark magic that was powerfully roaring inside his body, as he felt the piece of soul inside him rising in ecstasy and elation.

As Orion's dark magic exploded in waves from his body, he repeatedly bucked and met Voldemort's eager, violent thrusts, as the dark magic swirled around them, cocooning them in a warm darkness that tingled pleasurably on their skins, meshing and mingling with Voldemort's dark aura, as the wizard kept ramming into Orion, kissing Orion's face repeatedly and hissing incoherent words against Orion's ear, as he completely and brutally possessed him, as Orion moaned and screamed for more.

Orion's head jerked back and a scream of endless pleasure tore from his throat, as he came with a tightening of his shaking body, still feeling Voldemort's warm hardness inside him. He rode out the waves of uncessantly exploding pleasure, still bucking and writhing under Voldemort, as his legs trembled around Voldemort's waist.

Voldemort stilled and embraced Orion, pressing Orion against his chest, as the young man rode his pleasure, feeling Orion relentlessly clenching around him, his hard arousal still inside of him. He passionately kissed Orion, as the boy slumped against him, repeatedly whispering and moaning his name, making his blood ignite with possessiveness and ardent need.

He gently lowered Orion on the bed again, and looking into Orion's half-lidded eyes, he pulled Orion's legs over his shoulders, and slammed into Orion with a groan of mindwrecking pleasure.

Orion screamed and arched his body, as he felt his body being ravaged by Voldemort once again, his own arousal slowly coming back, as Voldemort kept powerfully pounding into him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Voldemort once more, and he plundered his tongue into Voldemort's mouth, catching his groans and hissed words.

Voldemort kept brutally ramming into him, and Orion moaned repeatedly when he felt his body shaking with hot, consuming pleasure, and he came again with a scream as he felt Voldemort spurting inside of him with his own scream of pleasure as Orion clamped and clenched tightly on him.

Voldemort thrusted slowly as he emptied himself inside Orion's body, loudly groaning as Orion's tight warmth clamped down on him, as he rode the powerful waves of pleasure that flooded his body, consuming and igniting him with ecstasy. He caught Orion's lips and deeply kissed him, as they both rode their pleasure, their bodies joined and entwined, their dark auras still meshing together, heightening the sensations.

Still inside Orion, not wanting to withdraw from his warmth, Voldemort rolled them over, him lying on the bed, with Orion tightly wrapped in his arm against his body, as the young wizard panted against his neck.

"_Don't pull out,"_ whispered Orion breathlessly, who was sprawled on top of Voldemort, as he caressed Voldemort's pale face, looking up into Voldemort's clouded crimson eyes. _"I still want to feel you inside me."_

Voldemort bent his head to look down at Orion, and he hissed quietly, as he tightened his arms around Orion, _"I won't, my little serpent."_

Orion smiled at him, before he rested his head on Voldemort's smooth chest, hearing Voldemort's heart pumping fast. He wrapped his arms around Voldemort, feeling a contentment and fulfillment he had never felt before. Feeling utterly complete for the first time. He sighed contently and burrowed his face into Voldemort's warm neck, his senses encompassed by Voldemort's enticing, unique scent.

They remained entwined, silence pervading in the room, only their breathings being heard. After a few moments, Voldemort slowly pulled away from Orion's passage, and Orion mumbled discontently at the loss, his words muffled against Voldemort's neck.

Voldemort smirked and as his fingers caressed Orion's tousled black hair, he hissed silkily,_"We are not done yet, my little serpent. I did promise that I would take you repeatedly."_

Orion snapped his head up as he felt Voldemort's renewed hardened arousal against his stomach. He arched an eyebrow, and said with a small smile, _"You weren't lying then, about your stamina?"_

Voldemort's smirk widened. _"I wasn't."_

"_But so soon?"_ whispered Orion with a devilish smile. _"Not that I'm complaining, I'm certainly up to it. But how?"_

"_I perfected my body with some blood rituals,"_ said Voldemort with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"_Ah, that's why you're still physically stronger than me,"_ said Orion with a small smile, _"even when I have vampire blood in me."_

"_Precisely, my little serpent,"_ said Voldemort with a smug smirk. _"I can promise that you'll be utterly spent and exhausted by the time I'm through with you."_

Orion smirked at him, and drawled, _"Let's see it, old man."_

With a savage growl, Voldemort flipped Orion over, pushing him face down on the silk, black sheets. He pressed his body on Orion's back, and quickly parted Orion's legs, positioning himself between them. He grabbed Orion's tight, full bottom, massaging the taut flesh, and pushed a finger inside Orion, as Orion bucked upwards with a moan, making his finger sink further. Voldemort's eyes glazed over with unbridled desire, and he quickly withdrew his finger and grabbed Orion's hands, entwining their fingers together, and pulling their joined hands above Orion's head.

He bent his head to Orion's ear, and huskily hissed, _"Let me hear your screams for me, Orion... I want to hear you again, asking me to take you faster and harder... Scream for me, my little serpent..."_

Without waiting for an answer, he brutally slammed into Orion, as he tightened his grip in Orion's hands.

"_Fuck! Tom!"_ screamed Orion in pleasure at the harsh invasion, as he lifted his hips to meet Voldemort's brutal thrust, feeling an explosion of pleasure ravaging his body.

"_Indeed. I'll fuck you senseless… all night long," _silkily hissed Voldemort against Orion's ear.

He pulled out, and savagely slammed into Orion again, as they both groaned and moaned in pleasure, their bodies shaking, as Voldemort kept eagerly thrusting into Orion's tight body, each time faster and harder, both screaming each other's names in ecstasy and all-consuming pleasure, their dark magic roaring inside them, their dark auras mixing and joining, encompassing them in darkness and warmth, and their respective pieces of soul rising in bubbling elation.

Voldemort took Orion three times more; twice driving Orion insane with his slow and gentle thrusting, and once more time making Orion scream incoherently in pleasure as Voldemort took him brutally and violently.

As Orion slumped in exhaustion on the bed, Voldemort wrapped his arms around Orion's body, tightly pulling Orion against his chest, as Orion fell asleep in his arms with a blissful, languid smile on his face, his chest slowly rising and falling, as he entered an untroubled, deep sleep.

Voldemort kissed Orion's nape, and he whispered in Orion's ear, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, with Orion's warm body wrapped in his strong arms, _"My obsession… my weakness…. I'll never let you go…You'll never leave me…."_

* * *

Orion slowly opened his eyes as sunlight peered through the dark velvet curtains. He felt a warm body tightly pressed behind him, and strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist. Slowly, he turned around, still wrapped in Voldemort's arms, and he gazed at Voldemort's face, who was still deep asleep. He tenderly caressed the snake-like face, which seemed so untroubled and relaxed, and in his eyes, it was beautiful, it was still Tom, and he was his. 

A warm smile crept on Orion's face when Voldemort slowly opened his crimson eyes.

"Good-morning," whispered Orion softly, before he briefly kissed Voldemort's lips.

Voldemort tightened his arms around Orion, closed his eyes, and mumbled incoherently.

Orion softly chuckled. "Not a morning person, are you? Should have known."

Voldemort cracked open an eye, frowned, and muttered, "Too early." Then he closed his eyes again.

Orion chuckled as he wrapped his fingers around Voldemort's hard arousal. "It seems not. You're partly awake, at least."

Orion tightly pumped Voldemort's erection and Voldemort instantly opened his eyes, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

"_My, my… You're quite the little nymph. Loved to feel me moving inside you, did you? Taking you, possessing you, claiming you, repeatedly,"_ silkily hissed Voldemort, with a smug smirk on his face, as he pushed his hard erection against Orion's hand.

Orion felt a shiver run down his spine. He reined it and smirked at Voldemort. _"As much as you did, Tom."_ He bore his eyes into Voldemort's and said slyly, _"I want to take you."_

Voldemort frowned at him, and said curtly, "I don't bottom, my little serpent."

Orion scrunched his nose. "That would be… weird." He shot Voldemort an impish smirk and added, "There are other ways."

Abruptly, Orion pushed Voldemort on his back and swiftly straddled him. He rubbed their arousals together and caught Voldemort's groan with a deep kiss, as Voldemort tightly clutched his hips, grinding back against him.

Orion tightly grabbed Voldemort's hard arousal, and he stilled his movements. He bent forwards to kiss Voldemort languidly, and then he looked into Voldemort's half-lidded crimson eyes, and whispered softly, "Tom, I want you to merge back with the piece of soul of the diary."

Voldemort stilled. He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and harshly demanded, "Why is that? You don't want to be with me if I'm like this?"

"I still want to be with you, Tom, but you have to undo this!" snapped Orion. He bore his eyes into Voldemort's, and said quietly, "Please, do it for me. It doesn't make you stronger or more powerful; it makes your soul weaker. And you have the other horcruxes, simply keep them safe. I know you don't want to merge them back, though it would be the safest thing for you to do. But you still have me, no one will destroy me… Please, I can't bear that you've done this to yourself… I've given myself to you, we've given ourselves to each other… but I can't…"

"You can't what?" spat Voldemort, tightly grabbing Orion's chin, pulling Orion close to his face. "You can't bear me to take you? Do I repel you? I thought not, by the way you were moaning like a whore for me to fuck you harder and faster!"

Orion instantly released Voldemort with an angry snarl, "Don't be a jerk, Tom!"

He made a move to remove himself from Voldemort's body, but Voldemort tightly gripped Orion's hips back into place, and he angrily hissed, "Answer me, Orion!"

"No, you big fool, I'm not repelled by your looks!" spat Orion heatedly. "But I won't stay still, doing nothing, while you destroy yourself in this way! There's no need! If you don't undo it- Then I'll – I'll-"

"You'll what?" snarled Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at him. "I don't accept blackmail or threats, Orion!"

Orion tightly gripped Voldemort's shoulders, and hissed angrily, "It's not a threat, it's a promise! If you don't undo this then I won't be with you! I'll leave you!"

"YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING MY SIDE!" roared Voldemort insanely, as he aggressively pinned Orion under him, fiercely grabbing Orion's wrists against the bed, his body imprisoning Orion's, pressing hard into his.

Orion's eyes widened in fear at the insane, possessive look in Voldemort's crimson eyes.

"YOU'RE MINE! No one else's! Perhaps you need me to take you again, brutally, so that it sinks into your mind!" hissed Voldemort furiously, as he started to press his hard erection into Orion's entrance.

Orion felt his blood turn cold in fear, and he frantically fought against Voldemort's unrelenting grip, fighting to keep his body away from Voldemort's, as he cried desperately, "Don't do this, Tom! STOP! PLEASEEE!"

"You need to accept it! You need to learn the lesson!" snarled Voldemort furiously, madly, still trying to push into Orion's struggling body.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Orion frantically. "Listen to yourself! You're unstable! You're not yourself!"

A cold fear gripped his heart and without a second thought, he blasted Voldemort away from him with a powerful surge of his dark magic, which furiously rose to the occasion. Orion hastily jumped from the bed, his body shaking and trembling, as Voldemort crashed against a wall. Voldemort instantly rose from the floor, furiously and threateningly advancing towards Orion.

Orion hastily backed away and yelled frantically, "Accio wand!"

His Death and Life wand shot from the pocket of his discarded robes on the floor, and clutching it with a shaky hand, he aimed it at Voldemort, who was speeding towards him with an enraged expression on his face.

Orion desperately cried out, "I've never feared you like this before, Tom! I can't be with someone I fear; I can't be with you if you're like this! You're unstable, it's clear to me now, it's because you made too many horcruxes! This isn't you!"

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME!" roared Voldemort insanely, with a furious and possessive glint in his crimson eyes, as he fiercely clutched Orion's shoulders, slamming him against a wall, and violently parting his legs with a knee.

Orion choked a sob, and he blasted Voldemort away from him again. He quickly aimed his wand's tip at his ring, and before activating the portkey, he frantically said to Voldemort, who was rising again from the floor, "THIS ISN'T YOU! IF YOU DON'T UNDO IT, I'LL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU!"

Voldemort's bellowed words fell deaf on Orion's ears as he hastily portkeyed away.

* * *

Orion appeared in the main room of Spinner's End, and he shakily dropped to his knees, as he heaved in a deep choked sob which he didn't allow to surface, still feeling his chest clenching in fear; fear of what Voldemort had been about to do and fear for Voldemort's own sanity.

"Orion! Where have you been?!"

Orion snapped his head up as he heard the harsh voice. He looked up at Severus' face, which held a deep, dark frown on his face, and he choked out, "Severus… Oh, Merlin… Severus…"

Snape swiftly covered Orion's nude form with his own long, black coat, and he clutched Orion's arm, helping him to get up.

Orion gripped Snape's arm tightly, as Severus led him towards an armchair. He slumped on it, covering his face with his hands, as his body slowly calmed down from its shaking.

"Orion, what happened?" said Snape quietly.

Orion looked up at Snape, and said unevenly, "He needs help… Merlin, he's so messed up…"

" 'He' being the Dark Lord?" snarled Snape, as he pulled Orion's face up, to pierce him with his eyes. "You were with him? You spent the night with him?! Stupid child!"

"Yes I did, but it's none of your business!" snapped Orion, as he rose up.

"It is when you come back like this!" spat Snape angrily. "Didn't I warn you? Didn't I tell you that the Dark Lord uses people and discards them?!"

"He didn't discard me!" retorted Orion heatedly. "I left him!"

Suddenly, he felt his ring burning fiercely, and he gasped, "He's summoning me!" He looked at Snape, and said frantically, "I can't see him, Severus! He's insane, he's not himself!"

Snape scoffed. "And you're realizing this just now?"

"You don't understand!" said Orion frantically. "You don't know!"

"Don't know what?" demanded Snape, narrowing his eyes at Orion.

"Nothing," instantly said Orion. He gripped his wand, and started to frantically cover the house with high, powerful wards. He quickly bit his fingertip, and with a drop of his blood, he hastily cast a blood ward over the whole house, knowing, thanks to Roman's lessons, that portkeys not activated by the one who cast the blood-ward wouldn't work.

"You can't do underage magic!" snapped Snape at once.

As soon as he finished, Orion swirled around and smirked at him. "Who's to know that you didn't do this yourself? The Ministry can only detect that magic has been cast, but not who did it. Not unless they check our wands, and casting wards doesn't merit a wand inspection, it doesn't hurt anyone and I didn't do it in front of a muggle. There are two wizards in this house, and I trust you to say that you did it."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, and snarled, "Why should I lie for you?"

Orion smiled at him. "Because we're allies, Severus. You rub my back and I rub yours, remember?"

"Covering for your misdeeds didn't enter the oaths we took," said Snape sharply.

Orion grasped Snape's robes, and frantically said, looking into Snape's eyes, "This is for my protection, Severus, from the Dark Lord. I have no choice. Please, help me."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "And what do I tell the Dark Lord when he asks me why you aren't answering his summons or why he can't activate your portkey?"

Orion wearily sighed, and said quietly, "Tell him that he knows my reason already."

"What happened, Orion?" pressed Snape sternly.

"I don't wish to speak about it," said Orion quietly, averting his eyes from Snape's. "Please, respect it."

Snape sighed in frustration. "Very well. I expect you to return my coat to me." Then he snapped, "Next time have the decency of clothing yourself before appearing before my eyes."

Orion clutched the coat tightly around himself, and he shot Snape a smile. "Of course, Severus. Thank you."

Snape curtly nodded at him, and went back to sit in front of the table, to resume his reading.

Orion rushed into his bedroom, and after neatly folding Snape's coat on an armchair, he burrowed inside his bed, curling on himself as he despondently thought about what had happened… But he still wanted Voldemort…Voldemort's gentle caresses, his passionate hissed words, the way Voldemort had completely taken him, igniting him with endless pleasure… He still wanted him, he still needed him… His body ached for Voldemort's touch…to feel Voldemort inside of him again…

Orion entered a troubled and anxious sleep, still with the lingering need to have Voldemort with him, but knowing that he couldn't go back to him, Voldemort's instability still frightening him...filling him with despair and sorrow…

Someone was roughly shaking him, and Orion cracked his eyes open and saw Snape towering by the side of his bed, with a deep frown on his face.

"Severus, what's up?" said Orion tonelessly, as he rolled to his other side.

"Get up, Orion," said Snape quietly.

Orion shot him a frown as he wrapped a sheet around his waist, standing up from the bed. He looked at Snape, and said tiredly, "Well?"

"The Dark Lord summoned me," said Snape quietly. "He's in a roaring mood… He wants me to take you to him, this instant."

"What?!" said Orion frantically. "No, you can't Severus!"

"If I don't-"

"He'll punish you," said Orion quietly, looking at Snape in desperation. He shakily carded his fingers through his hair as he started pacing the room. "I can't go to him, Severus. I simply can't. There's no knowing what he's capable of doing now… And he won't listen to reason… I can't go until he has done what I asked him to…."

He spun around to look at Snape, and demanded, "Was he wearing a hood?"

Snape sneered, "Why does it-?"

"Just answer the bloody question!" snapped Orion impatiently.

"Yes, he was," said Snape, looking at Orion with a dark scowl on his face. "And it's pertinent, because?"

"You figure it out," said Orion dismissively. A sudden thought struck his mind, and he looked at Snape triumphantly. "Tell him you didn't find me, that I was gone when you came back. As a matter of fact-"

He grabbed his wand and instantly conjured a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. He quickly scribbled:

_Snape,_

_I'm staying with a school friend. Don't look for me, you won't find me. I'll be safe and I'll return before school starts._

_Orion Black_

He handed the piece of parchment to Snape, who instantly read it, and then sneered, "And you think this will deter the Dark Lord? He'll find you wherever you go! And you can't go away for months. Dumbledore will come around some day next week."

Orion smirked at him. "Oh, the Dark Lord won't find me. Not where I'm going, he won't even imagine it. And I'm sure there are powerful blood wards there, he won't be able to activate my portkey either. Besides, I'm only going for a week, I have things to do here, people to meet. But he doesn't need to know that I'm coming back in a week, does he?"

"Where are you going? And who are you meeting here?" said Snape with narrowed eyes.

"Better if you don't know, Severus," said Orion pleasantly. He bore his eyes into Snape's and said quietly, "Please, just tell him what I said, and show him the letter. He'll be furious but he won't punish you, I hope. Please, help me with this. I'll return the favor someday."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and snapped, "Very well. I'll do it. But you owe me a favor."

"Certainly, Severus," said Orion with a warm smile. He turned serious and said, "Better leave my room, so that you don't hear where I'm going."

Snape curtly nodded and left the bedroom with his black robes billowing behind him.

Orion quickly dressed in the first robes he found, and he quickly packed his trunk, pocketing his wands. He had left Sylvana in Black Manor, but he had brought Ares with him, who wasn't in his cage at present since yesterday he had flown towards another country to deliver Orion's letter to one of the DA members. But the smart eagle owl would surely find him wherever he went, so it didn't worry him. And he was meeting Remus and the other wizard in a week, so he could be gone for a week without problems. He was going earlier than planned, but it seemed the best solution.

When he had everything ready, he grabbed the handle of his trunk as he clutched the elegant, silver bracelet. With a deep breath, he whispered, "Pierrefonds."


	41. Sebastien & Ministerial negotiations

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers!

Pics of Pierrefonds and the villa can be found in my homepage (yahoo group), as well as the mark.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Orion's jaw dropped when his feet landed on the ground, besides his trunk. The day was blindingly sunny, and he was standing before the most beautiful castle he had ever seen. It felt ancient, probably of medieval times, but its architecture wasn't gloomy and dark but bright and light, and it seemed too well kept, as if it had been restored. It was made of white-gray stone bricks, with darker gray roofs, and had so many small windows that it was hard to say how many floors it had. He could see countless of grand towers on the sides, and he was currently standing on a large enclosure surrounded by high, stone walls.

He blinked when he saw a large, motley group of muggles going through the great opened doors, with cameras flashing and snapping photos incessantly. He looked down at the bracelet and frowned. Had he made a mistake? Where had the bracelet taken him?

Orion sighed and grabbed the handle of his trunk. He needed to see where he was and from there, decide what to do. He hastily strode towards the entrance, pulling the trunk behind him, crossing an archway and taking the steps, as he felt magical wards tingling on his skin. He dropped the trunk when he stood before the great doors. They were closed. Orion frowned. Muggles had just gone through opened doors…

He squared his shoulders and knocked.

Slowly, the door was opened and Orion was encountered by a small, dignified house-elf dressed in a petite frack coat, the tails trailing on the marble floor. Orion stifled a chuckle when the house-elf shot him a contemptuous glance.

"Qui êtes vous, monsieur?"

"Je m'appelle Orion Black. Où est Pierrefonds?" replied Orion, quickly remembering his French lessons with Ragnarok.

The elf lifted his chin, and answered arrogantly, "C'est le château de Pierrefonds." He narrowed his large eyes at Orion, and demanded, "Que est-ce que vous en voulez?"

"Je veux voir Sebastien Valois," said Orion curtly. He showed the elf the bracelet and added, "Il m'a donné ceci."

The house-elf's expression turned obsequious, and he said politely, "Un moment, s'il vous plaît."

The door was closed before Orion, and he impatiently carded his fingers through his hair, looking around to see if there were more muggles. To his surprise, the enclosure was now deserted.

Abruptly, the doors opened and Orion was baffled when he saw, before him, a group of house-elves holding flutes, violins, and trumpets, playing an animated and melodic tune, while they bowed to him, dancing around in circles.

He saw Sebastien striding towards him with a charming smile on his face. The French wizard looked princely, with light blue robes which fitted him perfectly, with small, silver fleur-de-lis delicately embroidered on the lapels and cuffs.

Orion laughed when Sebastien reached him, and he said with amusement, looking at the house-elves, "Is this for me?"

Sebastien smirked, as he took Orion's arm with his. "Certainly, mon petite. A proper welcome for my long awaited guest. I waz beginning to zink you'd never come."

"Oh, I was going to visit you sooner or later," said Orion with a smile. "You have me quite intrigued with what you wouldn't say in your letters." He arched an eyebrow, and said, "But musical house-elves… that was unexpected."

"I'm an extravagant fellow, what can I zay?" said Sebastien with a devilish smile, as he pulled Orion inside the castle. "I like 'le bonne vie.'"

"I'll say," said Orion, looking around, seeing that the castle was decorated in late XV century French style. "Your castle is beautiful."

Sebastien halted, looked down at Orion with a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes, and said quietly, "I like beautiful things."

"Er- right," said Orion uncomfortably, averting his gaze from Sebastien's.

"And you grow more beautiful each time I zee you, Orion," said Sebastien silkily, pulling Orion's chin up. He sligthly frowned and added, "You zeem... different. Even more beautiful, but different..."

"I am different," said Orion quietly, painfully pushing to a side the memory of when Lezander had given him his blood. He sighed and then said with a frown, "I saw muggles tourists coming in… Where are they?"

Sebastien chuckled. He grabbed Orion's hand as he said, "Let's go to the main zitting room. I'll explain zere." He turned to a house-elf, the one who had answered the door, and said, "Phillipe, take my guest's trunk to ze blue room."

"Phillipe?" said Orion in amusement, as he was led into a grand and elegant room with several couches and tea tables, with a grand piano and harp on a corner. The walls were covered by a silky sky blue material, with fleur-de-lis sparely engraved, and narrow light gray stripes marking the doors and windows.

Sebastien sat on a loveseat and pat the place by his side, looking at Orion expectantly.

Orion sat by his side as he said, "Alright, but first, I must know." He shot Sebastien a concerned glance, and said, "You have powerful wards here, right? Wards that don't allow portkeys to work? Unless activated by you?"

Sebastien arched an eyebrow. "Of course." He frowned and added, "Who are you hiding from?"

"No one," said Orion curtly. "I simply don't want to be bothered."

Sebastien looked at him disbelievingly, but he said, "You won't be bothered here." He charmingly smiled at Orion, and said, "I expect you to stay here until ze Dark Allies Meeting, zere are many things I wish to show you… Europe lies on your feet, mon petite… I have several houses in different countries…" He smoothly took Orion's hand, and added with a purr, "We could go to Venice, ze pearl of my heart…" He stroked Orion's palm with one finger, and added in a silky whisper, "Or perhaps Lago Di Como, to sun bathe… your creamy skin would look beautiful wiz a golden tan on it…"

Orion tensed, and slowly removed his hand from Sebastien's. He looked at the French wizard with a frown, and said quietly, "Sebastien, I didn't-"

"Call me Bastien, please," said Sebastien with a charming smile. "All my closest friends call me Bastien."

"Er- alright, then," said Orion uncomfortably. He heaved in a breath, and said sternly, "Bastien, I didn't come here on holidays. I came to discover what you had to tell me. You said it was important."

"Indeed it iz," said Sebastien with a devilish smirk. "But zat can be discussed later." He rose from the seat, and strode towards the piano. "First, I want to make you enjoy your stay wiz me. Two weeks izn't much, but we can still travel to zeveral places." He turned around, and said with a roguish smirk, "I love to travel, and I wish to show you all ze places zat I hold dear in my heart."

Orion sighed impatiently and stood up, facing Sebastien. "I'm not staying two weeks, Bastien. Just one, at the most."

"Oh, but you must stay for two weeks!" said Sebastien adamantly. "You're attending ze Dark Allies Meeting, right?"

Orion frowned. "Yes, of course, but what does it have to do with me staying for two weeks?"

Sebastien smirked at him. "Ze meeting iz going to be held here, in my château. So it's pointless for you to go back to England and zen return in a week. Such a waste of time!"

"Here?" said Orion startled. "Well, that's news to me, but it doesn't matter, I have things to do in England. I'm only staying for a week."

Sebastien shot him a disappointed glance, before he sat in front of the piano. "Tell me, do you play, mon petite?"

Orion approached him and sat on an armchair near the piano. "No, never learned."

"Well, I'll have to teach you," said Sebastien with a smirk. His long fingers started to skillfully strike the keys, a romantic melody filling the room. He shot Orion a charming smile, and said, "Frédéric Chopin, brilliant muggle. In ze Arts, zey far supersede us…" He closed his eyes, and said with a languid smile on his face, "La Polonaise… doesn't it lift your spirits and transport you to another era of court manners and carefree times…?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," replied Orion honestly, as the song increased in tempo, falling and rising from soft romantic melodies to stronger notes. He shook his mind from the enticing song, and said, "Bastien-"

"Shhh," whispered Sebastien, not opening his eyes, as his fingers swiftly stroked the piano keys. "Cloze your eyes, Orion, and feel it…"

Orion sighed impatiently, but obeyed, the melody filling his mind… It sounded romantic but longing to his ears… and then strong and powerful…

"This iz Ballad number one," whispered Sebastien, as he started a new melody. "Tell me what it makes you feel…"

"Sadness and longing," said Orion quietly, his eyes closed, as the beautiful song filled the room. It made him think about Lezander, he couldn't help himself, there was such a despondent undertone to it… A sorrowful yearning for something lost… and then a strong and desperate resolution to attain it… his moments with Lezander flashed in his mind… the promised future he would never have… which he had allowed to escape from him, by not being powerful enough to save the one he had cared for…

As the melody turned more desperate, Orion jumped from his seat, and with teary eyes, he angrily demanded, "Why are you playing this, Sebastien? What are you trying to accomplish?"

Sebastien stopped playing at once, and stood up. He reached Orion and said quietly, "I'm zorry, Orion. I zimply wanted to share wiz you my favorite composer. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

Orion looked at his feet with a frown on his face, and said quietly, "Well, there are many things I want to know, and –"

"Of course," said Sebastien immediately. He led Orion to the loveseat again, and turning to him, he said with a smile, "I zink you wanted to know about ze muggles you saw coming in ze castle?"

Orion looked at him in surprise. "I had forgotten about that. But yes, it piqued my curiosity." He looked at Sebastien and added sternly, "Though I'm more interested in knowing why you want me here. You said you had to tell me something important."

Sebastien charmingly smiled at him. "All in due time. As for ze muggles… well, it's quite zimple really." He gestured to the room, and said, "Zis château was partly destroyed in ze early seventeenth century, when Richelieu – a dark wizard as you must know – sent troops to besiege one of my ancestors, Henri II, Prince of Condé. Since ze muggle world seemed to be constantly ravaged by wars, ze House of Valois decided to remove itself from ze muggle sphere, and go back to the wizarding world. But zis castle was very well known to ze muggles, so my ancestors couldn't zimply make it disappear… ze muggles are fools but not zat stupid… So when Napoleon I bought it, ze castle still a ruin, my ancestors moved out, waiting for ze time to claim it back. Then Napoleon III ordered Viollet-le-Duc to restore ze castle. Obviously, ze muggles paid for ze entire project, quite conveniently for my ancestors. In 1848, ze restoration was complete and ze muggle French Ministry of Culture made it a monument historique. Then my ancestors zimply came back and cast powerful enchantments over ze castle. Ze muggles can zee it and they can come in, as you zaw tourists doing, but it's an illusion. Ze tourists may even be in zis very same room right now, but zey can't see us and we can't zee them, and we can't physically clash with them either. It's as if we were invisible, incorporeal ghosts to each other. They can't touch, hear, or zee us. And neither can we. If muggles move something, it will instantly go back to its place after zey leave."

"That's amazing," said Orion in wonder. "I've never heard of such a thing… Didn't even know it was possible, to share the same space with muggles, yet have no interaction with them, whatsoever…"

"Well, yes," said Sebastien smugly. "This is ze only wizarding castle wiz such powerful enchantments. My ancestors created ze enchantments themzelves."

"And what's with all the fleur-de-lis?" said Orion with curiosity, as he glanced at the walls.

Sebastien smirked at him, and said proudly, "Ze Valois coat of arms is a blue shield wiz three fleur-de-lis. It's one of ze most ancient coat of arms of French history."

"That explains it. And it's really fascinating, the enchantments and all, but I must insist on knowing why you wanted me to visit you," said Orion, piercing Sebastien with his eyes.

Sebastien grabbed Orion's hand, and said quietly, "I can tell you one reason, ze one which matters most to me. Ze other I will tell you on ze last day, if not, you'll abandon me too soon."

Orion sighed. "Alright."

Sebastien charmingly smiled at Orion, and brought Orion's hand to his chest, as he said in a low voice, "I want you to consider me as a candidate… for a spouse. I had already approached Malfoy Sr. with zis, but he curtly rejected my offer. Now, I'm telling you, so zat you can make your own choice."

Orion widened his eyes, and he immediately withdrew his hand from Sebastien's, and said frantically, "Bastien, surely the news has reached France! Surely you know that I'm a half-blood! That I was Harry Potter!"

Sebastien let out a deep bout of laughter, and then said with a roguish smirk, "Of course I heard about it! It was all over ze newspapers! And I was flooded by letters from ze Dark Allies, demanding to have a meeting to discuss what to do wiz you… What a devious, little devil you've been, Orion! Listening to uz plotting on how to get 'Arry Potter on our side… And all zis time, it was you! I've never been more amused in my entire life!"

"Amused?" said Orion astounded.

Sebastien smiled at him. "Why, of course! You played uz all! I couldn't have been prouder!"

Orion gaped at him, and then said uncertainly, "So you weren't angry? You didn't think I was spying for the Light?"

Sebastien scoffed. "What idiot would believe zat? You're a dark wizard through and through. It never crossed my mind."

"Well, I dare say you're the only one, then," said Orion quietly.

"Oh, rubbish," said Sebastien with a smirk. "Didier and Sophie thought ze same. They were quite delighted when zey heard zat you were 'Arry Potter, and on our zide, without doubts. And by their letters, ze Americans are quite satisfied wiz ze outcome as well. I zink you've risen in their estimation; a sly wizard iz just what zey love."

Orion blinked at him. "Well, that's unexpected; I thought the Dark Allies would certainly despise me for keeping it a secret…" He looked at Sebastien with a deep frown, and added, "But if you know that I'm a half-blood, then why do you want me for a spouse? You're a pureblood!"

Sebastien smirked at him, and said silkily, "I am, but you're a Black. It doesn't matter if your line haz some muggle blood in it for the first time. It's still one of ze purest. Besides, it's power zat matters in a union, and you're very powerful." He clasped Orion's hand once again, and said, as he bore into Orion's eyes, "Both our lines are one of ze strongest and most pure, imagine what our heir would be like… You would certainly make him powerful… I admit zat you're more powerful zan me, after what I've heard of you… And we both need a dark heir for our bloodlines, so why not have one together? Wiz our fortunes and bloodlines combined, we would be ze most influential couple in Europe. And all zat is mine would be yours as well… Zis château, my other castles spread across different countries… And I'm a very fun person to have around, you'll never be bored… We would travel to any place you want… I would always be very attentive to you…And I must admit zat I've always been attracted to you… Aren't you attracted to me?"

Orion visibly reddened, and he said uncomfortably, "I like you Sebastien but I can't be with you…" He cleared his throat, and added with a small frown, "I'm with someone else, sort of..."

Sebastien arched an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

Orion looked at him, and said quietly, "Well, yes… I mean, I want to be with that person but in the end... I don't know if it will work…" He frowned, and added sternly, "But I will try to make it work. He's the one I want, I just have to fix things, or better said, make him fix things."

Sebastien lifted Orion's chin up, and said quietly, "Will zis person make you happy, Orion? Because I would."

"You barely know me, Bastien! How can you assure that?" said Orion heatedly.

Sebastien charmingly smiled at him. "Because I'm a wonderful chap, zat's why. I always treat my lovers splendidly, and even more my spouse; he would be ze most important person to me, my first priority."

Orion nervously carded his fingers through his hair, and said quietly, "I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you… If anyone found out…" He abruptly grabbed Sebastian by the collar and added worriedly, "It could be dangerous for you, Bastien, you understand? You must forget about this. It can't happen! And I'm not ready to make such a decision! I don't even know where my life will lead me! I can't think about spouses right now!"

Sebastien gently cupped Orion's face, and said with a small smile, "I can take care of myself, mon petite. Besides, you'll turn zeventeen in a year, you'll have to make a choice zen. And you should be thinking about it, you know how important it iz for our kind to have powerful heirs."

Orion released Sebastien in frustration, and said briskly, "I know how important it is. I won't shrink from my duties." He looked at Sebastien with resolve and added curtly, "But I don't think I'll ever marry. It's not a priority for me, Bastien. I must be honest with you. I'll have a dark heir but when I deem that the time is right; definitely not when I'm seventeen. I know that it's customary to marry at that age, but I won't."

Sebastien smiled at him. "I know you have your own ambitions Orion, I respect zat, I like zat. But will you at least consider my proposal? If you don't want to have a child so young, zen I can wait. I'm in no hurry myself. I rather enjoy life while I'm young, before having any children."

"You don't give up easily, do you?" said Orion in frustration.

Sebastien smirked at him. "I don't, mon petite. I can offer you a wonderful life."

Orion abruptly stood up, and said sternly, "I'm sorry, but I can't think about this." He carded his fingers through his hair, and said quietly, "I lost someone recently, someone who meant a lot to me…" He glanced at Sebastien, and said softly, "You remind me of him sometimes… he was different… but full of life, like you… and it still pains me…" He cleared his throat, and added, "Besides, as I said, I'm with someone else."

Sebastien stood up and grabbed Orion's shoulders. He bore his eyes into Orion's, and said quietly, "But will zis person make you happy? Will he be your spouse? Do you want to have an heir wiz him?"

"I don't know, alright!" snapped Orion. "I don't know what will happen. My happiness is certainly not assured with him. But it's him I want, nonetheless!"

Sebastien frowned at him. "Your happiness should be what matters most to you."

Orion snorted, and said harshly, "Happiness is fleeting. I no longer dream about a full and happy life! I lost that chance, and I won't fool myself any longer by trying to reach romantic dreams of love!" He gripped Sebastien's robes, and added sharply, "You don't really know me Sebastien. You said I was different, and indeed I am. I'm not a foolish little boy; my goals are all that matter to me now."

Sebastien devilishly smirked at him. "I know more about you zan you can even suspect. And I still want you as a spouse."

Orion frowned. "What do you mean?"

"All zis serious conversation iz spoiling ze mood," said Sebastien casually, as he strode away from Orion. He shot Orion a glance, and said with a charming smile, "Just consider my proposal. Don't dismiss it yet. Now, let me show you my splendid château."

For the rest of the day, Sebastien toured Orion around the castle, showing him all the rooms, explaining the history of the castle, where the antique pieces of furniture had come from, showing him the grounds and beautiful gardens, and allowing no more discussions of 'serious and mood-spoiling matters' as Sebastien referred to them.

After a long, warm bath in his suite, Orion fell asleep tiredly, still wondering about Sebastien's surprising offer. He liked Sebastien and he was even attracted to the handsome French wizard, but he still wanted Voldemort, and Lezander was occasionally present in his mind, still. But Sebastien had also made him wonder about what kind of relationship and future he could have with Voldemort. None whatsoever if Voldemort didn't merge back with the piece of soul. But even if Voldemort did, would he be happy with him in the long-run? Both of them had their own ambitions, and those were their priorities… And Voldemort was a very complex and difficult person. He was attracted by that to some degree, but could he have an heir with Voldemort? Was he the wisest choice? Orion wasn't really sure. He knew that he wanted Voldemort and no one else, but having an heir with him was another matter entirely…

The following morning, Orion entered the breakfast room, where Sebastien was already seated, reading a newspaper.

When Orion sat down, Sebastien folded the French newspaper on the table, and said with a smile, "You haven't unpacked yet, I hope?"

Orion shot him a curious glance. "No, why?"

"Perfect," said Sebastien with a roguish smirk. "Zen we're leaving today."

"Leaving? Where?" said Orion startled. "I can't leave, Bastien! I need to be in a place with powerful wards."

Sebastien arched an eyebrow. "I won't ask why, not again." He shot Orion a devilish smile, and added, "Zere're powerful wards where I'm taking you. Besides, you'll love it, believe me. You look tired and worried; you need to have a few days of relaxation and idleness."

"I can't-"

Sebastien raised a hand, and said with a small smile, "No, no, I'll brook no opposition in zis. It will do you good. After breakfast, we're leaving."

"Where?" said Orion with a sigh.

"You'll zee, mon petite," said Sebastien with a pleased smile. "Now, let's have breakfast - Phillipe!"

As house-elves started popping in with lavish trays of food, Orion said with amusement, "Excuse me, Bastien, but I must ask… why 'Phillipe'?"

While he grabbed a piece of bread with cheese, Sebastien shot him a smirk. "House-elves choose zeir own names, as you must know, and in Franze, ze elves of old families, like mine, like to behave like little aristocrats zemselves, and zey choose names like 'Phillipe' or 'Francois'. My elves take more pride in being French than I do. You can speak to zem in English, zey understand it, but zey'll always answer you in French." He scrunched his nose in distaste, and added, "I've heard zat English elves choose ridiculous names."

Orion chuckled. "Yes, they usually do. Even the ones I have in Moscow. But, on the other hand, they aren't as snobbish as yours."

"Touché," said Sebastien with a languid smile.

They chatted amicably as they finished their breakfast, and though Sebastien kept teasing Orion with innuendoes, charming smiles, and roguish smirks, Orion started having fun by bantering with Sebastien, slowly becoming used to the wizard's playful and seductive manners.

As soon as they were done, Sebastien grabbed a glass figurine from a shelf, and tightly embracing Orion against him, he said with a smirk, "Grab ze portkey, mon petite. Ze elves will bring our things."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "You don't need to hug me for the portkey to work, Bastien."

"I don't mind ze closeness," said Sebastien with a wicked smile.

Orion rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the portkey, and Sebastien immediately said, "Villa Di Como."

* * *

The next five days were spent in idleness, as they swam in the lake, rested on the terrace of Sebastien's Italian villa, savoring the sun as they spoke about their lives, their views of the wizarding world, and anything that came into their minds; matters concerning the war absolutely prohibited by Sebastien, who still insisted on having peaceful holidays.

For Orion, it had been such a long time since he had felt so carefree and content, that he came to relax and relish the idleness and quietness. And he knew that this small respite wouldn't last for long. Sebastien, with his lively and playful personality, made it impossible for Orion to do anything else but laugh and enjoy his time with him.

On the sixth day, as Orion was languidly lying on a reclining seat on the terrace, still dripping water from his long swim in the beautiful lake, Sebastien broke from the surface of the water and swiftly took the steps to reach the terrace.

He shot Orion an appreciative, lingering glance, and as he sat by Orion's side, he said, "You're nicely tanned already. Ze golden tone suits you, makes those emerald eyes of yours stand out."

Orion smiled at him, and looked towards the view of the lake which was bordered by enchanting villas. "Thanks for bringing me here, Bastien." He sighed contently, and added, "It's a wonderful place; feels like paradise."

"Our lives could be like zis, you know?" said Sebastien charmingly.

"What - squandering our fortunes, doing nothing?" said Orion with a soft snort.

Sebastian scoffed. "I don't zink either of us can spend our whole fortunes, even if we tried."

Orion rolled on his side to look at him, and said quietly, "Wouldn't this bore you eventually?"

"Yes, if I were alone," said Sebastien with a roguish smirk. "But not wiz you. There are many activities that we could do together; one in particular comes to mind."

"I don't doubt that," said Orion with chuckle. He turned serious and added, "You know that this can't last."

"I know," said Sebastien quietly. "I'm talking about our lives after ze war."

"If we survive it," said Orion, looking towards the lake, contemplating it with a detached expresion on his face.

Sebastien grabbed Orion's chin, making Orion look at him, and said sternly, "We will, don't doubt it."

"Of course," said Orion dismissively. Sebastien turned to grab his towel and something - besides the waterdrops sliding along Sebastien's toned back and broad shoulders - caught Orion's eyes. He said with a chuckle, "I didn't know that wizards had tattoos. I thought it was a muggle thing."

Sebastien spun around, and said breathlessly, "You zee it?"

"Of course, now that your hair is wet and your nape uncovered," said Orion, frowning at Sebastien as he sat up. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sebastien's hazel eyes widened, and he whispered, "Zis proves it, then… Circe!… Zeir hopes are high, but we never thought it would be so zoon…"

Orion immediately jumped to his feet, and demanded angrily, "Explain yourself, Bastien! What are you talking about?"

Sebastien grabbed Orion's hands, and said urgently, "You must understand zat you aren't supposed to know! Not so zoon, not now, without proving yourself further-"

Orion wrenched his hands away from Sebastien, and said sharply, "What are you talking about, Bastien? Answer me!"

"You can't tell zem, you understand? I'll show you, because I care for you," said Sebastien beseechingly. "But zey would skin me alive if zey knew I showed you."

"Who is 'them'?" demanded Orion curtly.

Sebastien shook his head, and he knelt in front of Orion, showing him his nape, as he pulled his hair to a side. He said quietly, "What do you zee?"

Orion's eyes snapped to Sebastien's nape, and he trailed a fingertip over what he had thought was a tattoo. It was a mark, with two superimposed triangles, forming what looked like an hourglass with geometric figures inside. As Sebastien shivered under his touch, Orion's breath caught in his throat, and he choked out, "This is… the Deathly Hallows symbol… two of them… superimposed!"

"What letters do zey form?" said Sebastien quietly.

"Letters?" said Orion, his heart pumping fast, his blood rushing, his mind swirling with jumbled thoughts. His finger froze, and he gasped out, "V and A."

Sebastien swiftly stood up, and clutched Orion's shoulders as he demanded. "Do you know what it means?"

"Vindico Atrum," whispered Orion to himself, completely gobsmacked.

Sebastien smiled at him, and said softly, "I knew it would be you, even if it's so zoon…You always manage to surprize me."

Orion jumped away from him, and spat heatedly, "I can't believe this! I thought you were my friend, with no hidden agenda! And all this time you knew about me! Is this why you want me as your spouse, Bastien?!"

Sebastien clutched Orion's shoulders, and said fiercely, "Are you inzane? I want you as a spouse because I like you, because I care for you! If zey knew that I was attempting it, who knows what zey would do to me! Zey don't want you to have anyone, no love interests at all, nothing zat would distract you from your path! I believe in ze cause but I don't think zat it's fair towards you, to dictate your life so ruthlessly!"

Orion painfully grabbed Sebastien's face, and he hissed furiously, "You're talking about Morgana and Mordred, aren't you? You've seen them? What do they want?"

Sebastien mutely nodded, and Orion spat, "Speak to me! You can't simply nod!"

"I took a vow of secrecy," said Sebastien through gritted teeth. "I can't tell you much, it goes against the vow."

Orion released him, and shakily carded his fingers through his hair. "Merlin, this is too much…" He shot Sebastien a glance, and snapped, "They marked you?"

Sebastien nodded, and Orion growled, "Why? Who are you?"

Sebastien shook his head, and Orion fisted his hands in anger and impatience. He heaved in a deep breath, and said, "Alright. Let's try again." He frowned, and mused out loud, "I remember someone else saying something about a vow… a pledge to help me…" He shot Sebastien a glance. "Karkaroff. Did you know him? Was he also marked?"

Sebastien nodded with a look of relief in his eyes, and he said quietly, "He was our leader."

"_Our_ leader?" said Orion perplexed. "So there are more people out there, marked by order of Morgana and Mordred?"

Sebastien nodded. Orion clutched his shoulders, and fiercely demanded, "What about Vagnarov? Is he involved in this?"

"Yes," said Sebastien quietly. "He's our current leader."

Orion plopped on his seat, his face pale, and he muttered as he rubbed his forehead, "How many of you are there?"

"Don't know," said Sebastien, as he sat in front of Orion.

Orion pierced him with his eyes, and spat, "Who are you people? What's your purpose?"

Sebastien shook his head. Orion sighed impatiently, and snapped, "Alright, according to Karkaroff he pledged to help me decades ago. So he didn't pledge to help _me_ in particular but to help the one that could become the Vindico Atrum, am I right?"

Sebastien nodded, and Orion continued, boring his eyes into Sebastien's, "So I guess that Morgana and Mordred somehow selected people to help the candidate who could become the Vindico Atrum. So you all work for them. But you didn't go to Durmstrang, so how did they contact you?"

"Ragnarok," replied Sebastien quietly. "He was my Dark Arts tutor for several years, zey don't teach it in Beuxbatons." He looked at Orion, and added with a smile, "He said you had ze potential. I knew about you since zen, not because I read an article about ze Triwizard Tournament, as I told you long ago."

Orion gaped at him. "Ragnarok? But - I was only ten years old!"

Sebastien smirked at him. "He wasn't ze first one to detect zomething in you."

As he remembered something that had always puzzled him, knowing now that it had to be related, Orion demanded, "The parselbooks Ragnarok gave me, who was the owner?"

Sebastien arched an eyebrow and looked at Orion's right hand.

Orion frowned as he brought his right hand to his face, and then he gasped, "My wand hand… my wand… Gregorovitch!"

Sebastien pleasantly smiled at him, and Orion frantically said, "Let me get things straight. Gregorovitch and Ragnarok are also marked, just like you?" Sebastien mutely nodded, and Orion carded his fingers through his hair, as he continued, "Alright. So Ragnarok recruited you... Have you ever seen Morgana and Mordred?"

The french wizard shook his head, but tapped his forehead.

A deep frown settled over Orion's expression, and he said quietly, scarcely believing his suspicions, "They can communicate with you? Inside your mind?"

Sebastien sighed with relief and nodded. Orion clutched Sebastien's bare shoulders as he frantically said, "How on earth is that possible? They're spirits, aren't they?!"

"Don't know," said Sebastien quietly, with a shrug of shoulders.

Orion jumped to his feet, and started to briskly pace the terrace, trying to set his thoughts straight. "Alright, so you are all marked, to help the candidate who can become the Vindico Atrum... Gregorovitch was the first, he gave me the wand… Ragnarok helped me by giving me the parselbooks… Karkaroff by giving me the portkey and telling me to look for the Hallows… and Vagnarov… well, Vagnarov allowed me to form the DA and even told me to get more people, more followers..." He spun around to look at Sebastien, and demanded with a steely voice, "So what's your role?"

"Protect you," said Sebastien quietly. "Help you in whatever I can. Help you wiz ze Dark Allies."

"By pretending to be my friend?" snapped Orion angrily. "By attempting to seduce me?!"

"No!" said Sebastien adamantly, as he jumped to his feet. He grabbed Orion's shoulders, and said sternly, "I am your friend, I like you, even if you weren't a candidate. You must understand zis, Orion. I never had ulterior motives! As I told you, I'm not supposed to like you, not in zis way!"

Orion wearily sighed. Then he narrowed his eyes at Sebastien, and angrily snarled, "And why not? Because the Vindico Atrum has no love, no equal? His path is one of darkness and solitude?"

"Exactly," said Sebastien quietly. He looked at Orion and said frantically, "But zat's not what I want for you, Orion! Zey want you to be single-minded in your goal, but it doesn't need to be like that!"

"Alright!" snapped Orion irritably. He pierced Sebastien with his eyes, and said quietly, "You said that I shouldn't know about you so soon, not before proving myself further. Am I to understand that this group of people you belong to, would have only revealed themselves to me if I became the Vindico Atrum?"

"Yes," said Sebastien. "We help you to learn things, giving you scarce pieces of information, but we can't meddle in ze development of your powers or in your quest for ze Hallows, zat's your responsibility. If you fail or succeed, it will be by your own merit. Only if you become ze Vindico Atrum would we become your followers, yours to command."

"Command for what purpose?" snapped Orion impatiently. "What's the Vindico Atrum's goal?"

"Can't say… vow…" said Sebastien through gritted teeth. "I've told you too much already..."

Orion fiercely rubbed his forehead, and then he snapped his eyes to Sebastien's. "You were surprised that I saw your mark. Why is that if you already knew that I was a candidate?"

"The mark can only be zeen by those who have it," said Sebastien quietly. "That's how we recognize each other; only our leader knows how many of us zere are." He bore his eyes into Orion's, and said with a satisfied smile, "If you can zee it, it means zat your powers have developed, zat you truly have a chance to become the VA. And it's zooner than expected, we hoped but we still couldn't be certain about you."

Orion clutched Sebastien's shoulders, and said sharply, "But Morgana and Mordred were surprised the first time they saw me. They weren't certain either… They said I was unexpected… something else… Why?"

"You are unexpected," said Sebastien with a smile. "I never thought I would be alive to zee it happening… Zey hadn't planned ze coming of someone who truly had a chance to become ze VA for several more centuries…" He frowned at Orion, and added, "Something zey didn't plan for happened wiz you… You're just a Black, after all..."

"Just a Black?" said Orion surprised. "What does my bloodline have to do with anything?"

Sebastien adamantly shook his head. Orion fisted his hands and said with frustration, "You can't say, either."

Sebastien shot him an apologetic smile, and Orion frowned thoughtfully. He glanced at Sebastien, and said quietly, "According to you, Gregorovitch was the first to detect something in me, and he could only know that I was a Black... So being a Black certainly has a lot to do with it. But he gave me the wand after I exhausted all other possibilities, so even if he knew that I was a Black, it wasn't enough in his opinion... And you say that the spirits can communicate with you, so I guess that he could also communicate with them. I guess that the spirits already knew about me before I went to Durmstrang, but they were still surprised, so being a Black isn't enough... Blood determines power, but I'm more powerful than any other Black, so it's clear that there's something more… And according to what you've told me, the spirits don't seem to know what it could be…" He sighed and added, "Well, it doesn't truly matter. I must seek the spirits. I must go to Durmstrang, there's no other way, there are too many things I must do there."

"Of course you must go to Durmstrang!" said Sebastien surprised. "Why wouldn't you?"

"The light wizards are demanding that I attend Hogwarts," said Orion with a grimace. "Dumbledore has already made the arrangements, and my current guardian can't oppose that decision." He pierced Sebastien with his eyes and demanded, "Do you know how to find the spirits?"

"I've never set foot in Durmstrang, Orion," said Sebastien quietly. "I've never zeen zem either."

"Who marks you, then? How are you selected?" said Orion with wonder.

"A wizard already marked recommends us to ze spirits," replied Sebastien. "Ragnarok recommended me. Zey choose powerful dark wizards. Then ze spirits contacted and evaluated me." He tapped his forehead, and continued, "If you pass, and after taking ze vows, ze leader marks you."

"Who marks the leader, then?"

Sebastien frowned. "Ze spirits, I guess."

"How is that possible if they're just spirits?!" snapped Orion in frustration.

"I don't know, Orion," said Sebastien impatiently. "I don't have all ze answers! Even if I did, I couldn't tell you."

"Sorry," mumbled Orion. He carded his fingers through his hair, and said with a frown, "But why would you accept to be marked? What's in it for you?"

Sebastien arched an eyebrow, and said disbelievingly, "You're kidding right? When ze VA comes we will be his followers, his elite, ze ones with ze power. And we all agree wiz ze ultimate goal, every one of us yearns for it."

"To ravage the world and rebuild it as it should be?" snapped Orion, with narrowed eyes. "What exactly does that mean?"

Sebastien looked at him in surprise. "You've already spoken to him?" He grabbed Orion's shoulders, and said eagerly, "Then you must know everything by now!"

"No, I don't," said Orion with a sigh. "I barely had time to speak with him."

"Why-?"

"Long story," interrupted Orion dismissively. He bore his eyes into Sebastien's and added, "What can you tell me about him?"

"Nothing," said Sebastien in disappointment. "I thought you would be able to tell me, not ze other way around. I really don't know anything about Grindelwald, except zat he was a candidate who failed."

"And you left him to rot in Nurmengard!" hissed Orion angrily.

"He failed," said Sebastien pointedly.

"So what?!" snarled Orion. "He was a candidate, wasn't he?"

"It izn't my fault," retorted Sebastien heatedly. "I wasn't even born! Besides, if someone had ze power to help him, it's ze spirits. If zey didn't order someone to help Grindelwald, zen there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"Oh, I see," hissed Orion angrily. "So if you fail, you're discarded?"

Sebastien clutched Orion's shoulders, and said sharply, "Indeed you are, Orion. Make no mistake, ze spirits aren't benevolent beings. Zey are fixed in their goal, zey care for nothing elze." He sighed, and said gently, "If I were you, I would zink about it carefully, before committing yourself to ze path of becoming ze VA. Ze rewards are great, zat's certain, but it izn't easy or pleazant. And if you fail ze test-"

"I die," said Orion quietly. "I know that."

Sebastien sunk his eyes into Orion's, and whispered, "Are you still going through wiz it?"

"Yes," said Orion with steely determination. He frowned and added, "Do you know what the ultimate test is?"

"I don't," said Sebastien softly. "I doubt zat even our leader knows."

"Alright," said Orion with a defeated sigh. He arched an eyebrow. "Why can you tell me now all these things if you've taken a vow of secrecy?"

"Ze vow covers ze most important information," replied Sebastien. "What I've told you wiz words isn't too important. I could speak freely about it, but someone who didn't have ze information you already had before speaking to me, wouldn't have understood it. It would zeem out of context to him, just rubbish."

Orion nodded in understanding. He shot Sebastien a glance, and demanded, "What did you have to tell me? You said you would tell me the last day, and this is it."

"Oh, yes," said Sebastien with a disappointed expression. "I thought our time together wouldn't be so short."

"I had a great time, Bastien," said Orion with a small smile. "I thank you for it."

Sebastien charmingly smiled at him. "I hope zis won't be ze last time."

"It's hard to say," said Orion with a sigh. "Discovering all this just makes me realize, once again, all the things I have left to do. It seems to never end."

"I'll help you in whatever I can," said Sebastien softly. "You can always count on me."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "Even if you incur in the wrath of the spirits?"

Sebastien shot him a wicked smirk. "I'm a master Occlument, zey won't zee what I don't want them to zee. Why do you zink I took ze chance of courting you? Zey won't access this conversation either." He grabbed Orion's shoulders, and added worriedly, "You can't tell Vagnarov. He'll skin me alive for telling you so much."

Orion warmly smiled at him. "Don't worry, I won't betray your trust. I won't tell anyone." He frowned and added sharply, "Though I will confront Vagnarov, without saying anything about you, of course."

"Very well," said Sebastien satisfied. He shot Orion a smirk. "I can tell you openly now. I waz supposed to drop the clue without revealing why it waz important and without raizing your suspicions. But zince you wouldn't vizit me without a good reason, I had to tell you it waz important. I waz still pondering on how to tell you surreptitiously… But no need now…" He paused, and added quietly, "Zere's something in your Black vaults. I don't know what, but you must check zem."

Orion cocked an eyebrow. "I was already planning on doing that. Now that everyone knows that Harry Potter is alive, I can go to Gringotts without concerns." He widened his eyes, and said eagerly, "I was going to search for Necromancer journals… Do you think that's what they want me to find?"

Sebastien frowned at him. "Well, I don't know…" He clutched Orion's shoulders, and said worriedly, "You aren't planning on becoming one, are you? Do you know what would happen to you? How it would change you?!"

"I know, Bastien," said Orion quietly. "But I must save my father."

Sebastien widened his eyes, and he said frantically, "Your father waz kissed by a Dementor! You can't possibly be planning on confronting and defeating one! It will kill you!"

Orion smirked at him. "Even when I'm so powerful? Possibly being the VA?"

"Yes, damn it!" snapped Sebastien in desperation. "You aren't the VA, yet! At least wait until you become it!"

"No," said Orion sharply. "No waiting. I have to do it before. If I attempt to become the VA and fail, I'll die and no one will be able to help my father. I won't take the chance. I'll save my father first, then, I'll try to become the VA."

"Are you inzane?!" said Sebastien frantically. "No one haz ever defeated a Dementor! It's madness!"

"I don't care!" snapped Orion. "I'll do it. Nothing will convince me to do otherwise. That's why I have to become a Necromancer. I need the knowledge."

"You'll change!" said Sebastien with deep concern.

"I'll try not to," said Orion sternly. "I'll stop studying the Necromantic Arts when I have the knowledge necessary to understand how to defeat a Dementor. I won't go all the way."

"To defeat a Dementor you'll have to go all ze way, and even zen, your chances of success are nonexistent!"

"Look, Bastien, I won't change my mind," said Orion curtly. "So let's drop the subject."

"I plead wiz you to reconsider it!"

"I won't, I'm sorry," said Orion quietly. He clutched Sebastien's shoulders, and added fiercely, "My father is all what matters to me, he's all that I have left. There's no point in being powerful if I can't save the people I love, damn it! I won't fail again! I lost my father, I lost someone else whom I deeply loved, and now, I still have a chance of having my father back. Nothing will deter me from trying! If it means that I'll change or that I'll probably die, I don't care either. At least, I'll know that I did everything in my power to revive my father! Do you understand?!"

"Yes," said Sebastien quietly. "I won't bring up ze subject again."

"Thanks," said Orion softly, releasing him. He looked at Sebastien's ashen face, seeing his deeply worried expression, and he warmly smiled at him. "You're a good friend, Bastien. And you've taken a chance by telling me all this stuff. I'll always be grateful to you."

"Zink nothing of it, mon petite," said Sebastien quietly. He sighed, and added, "I guess we should be leaving. You said you had to get back to England today."

"Yes, let's go. Is there any way I can portkey back, into where I came from?"

"Yes, you can use the bracelet directly from here," said Sebastien, with a despondent expression.

Orion nodded and quickly left the terrace. Once in his room, he packed everything in his trunk, he took a quick shower, and dressed himself. He hastily brought his trunk to the terrace, where Sebastien stood in silence.

He clutched the bracelet and approached Sebastien. He sighed as he looked at the view, and said quietly, "I'll miss this place."

"We can always come back," said Sebastien with a wicked smirk. "Say ze word and I'll kidnap you and bring you here."

Orion chuckled. "I might take your word on that."

He looked at Sebastien quietly and noticed that the wizard's hazel eyes seemed concerned and sad, though he wore a playful expression, his lips curled in a roguish smile as wisps of wet hair framed his handsome and masculine face. Impetuously, he cupped Sebastien's face and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sebastien's eyes widened but he responded immediately. Orion was about to plunder Sebastien's mouth when his brain caught up with him, and with a gasp, he released the wizard.

Sebastien arched an eyebrow, and loosely embraced Orion, his fingers carding through Orion's hair.

"Thanks for everything," said Orion quietly, averting his eyes.

Sebastien tightened the embrace, and said quietly, as he lifted Orion's chin to gaze into his eyes, "It waz my pleasure… I do care for you, besides all zis VA business… Even if you weren't a candidate, you would still matter to me… I know you zaid you were wiz someone, but will you consider my proposal?"

Orion sighed, and rested his forehead on Sebastien's bare chest. "I will, Bastien. Everything is so uncertain in my life right now…" He looked up at Sebastien, and said with a warm smile, "I do like you. I've gotten to know you pretty well in these few days and you're definitely fun to have around. And well, you really know more about me than I suspected." He paused, and added quietly, "But I won't lie to you either… I care for someone else… and I hope that things will work out with him…"

"But if zey don't, will you consider me?" said Sebastien with a smile.

"You really don't give up!" said Orion with a chuckle. "Yes, I'll consider you. We get along really well… and to be honest, I feel very comfortable around you." He smirked and added, "And you _are_ extravagant and interesting. I think I would never be bored with you, just like you said…. But yet, I make no promises. I can't give up on him. I can't run to another person every time things get rough. I don't want to be like that."

"You can certainly run into my arms any time you wish to," said Sebastien with a devilish smile.

"No, I can't," said Orion sternly, looking up at him. "I don't want to cheat on him, ever. I truly care for him; love him even… perhaps, if I he gave me the chance. I didn't cheat on him with you, but yet, if he knew I spent time with you, he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't forgive."

"Zounds like a jerk to me," said Sebastien, with deep a frown.

"No, he's just complicated," said Orion quietly. "He's a jerk sometimes, I can't deny that, but in the end, I don't care." He looked into Sebastien's eyes, and said sternly, "He is my choice, Bastien. I don't want to deceive you. I'll try my best to remain with him."

"I understand, mon petite," said Sebastien with a sigh. He smirked roguishly, and added, "But zat doesn't mean I will give up."

"You should, you know how I stand." Orion looked at him, and added worriedly, "I only ask that you don't seek me out openly. We can be friends but nothing more. It wouldn't be safe, for either of us."

Sebastien frowned at him. "I don't zee why-"

"Trust me on this," said Orion curtly. "Just friends, alright?" He frowned and looked at Sebastien uncertainly. "I didn't mean to give you false hopes with the kiss… I just- I don't know… perhaps I shouldn't have done it."

Sebastien laughed. "Oh, it was too chaste to give me hopes, Orion. Perhaps ze English, being so stuck up, regard it as a big deal. But we, ze French, are much more liberal wiz shows of affection. Believe me, you did nothing wrong." He wickedly smirked at Orion and added, "Now, a real kiss… zat would be different. Care to try?"

"No!" said Orion with a chuckle. "I'm in enough trouble already."

"Pufff," said Sebastien dismissively. "I don't zee why. You just spent some days with a friend, where's ze harm in zat?"

"Nowhere," said Orion with a smile. "I must leave now."

Sebastien smirked at Orion before giving him two lingering kisses on each cheek. "Ze traditional French farewell, mon petite. I won't relinquish zat."

Orion shook his head in amusement as he clutched the handle of his trunk. He shot Sebastien a last smile before he activated the portkey, as he worried, for the first time, about the repercussions of this visit. He had learned much, but he had been stupidly impulsive as well.

* * *

When his feet landed on Spinner's End sitting room, he dropped the trunk, and carded his fingers through his hair, feeling that his brief respite was definitely over. As he glanced around the gloomy, empty room, he felt as if his shoulders became burdened again with his worries and apprehensions. He didn't regret going to Sebastien, he would have done it sooner or later, and the information he had gleaned from Sebastien was invaluable.

He clenched his jaw in stern determination. And he didn't regret the kiss either. He had felt like it, so he had done it. It meant nothing, and really, he wasn't committed to Voldemort either. He was his own person, and the older wizard had certainly been around with others. And ever since he had slept with Voldemort he had felt a lustful need to keep doing it… He knew it wasn't typical teenage hormones, not like that, not so intense… Sebastien attracted him, more than ever before; every time he had seen the other wizard breaking from the surface of the water he had felt his lust spike. And he knew what it was, Lezander had told him that vampires were very sexual creatures and that after bonding, both in blood and physically, Orion would feel the change. And indeed he had, after sleeping with Voldemort he had felt his lust reach new levels for anyone he'd been attracted to. Thankfully, with effort, he could rein it… though with Sebastien he had slipped a bit…

Orion fisted his hands in anger. Voldemort had been his first, and while he didn't want to be with other people, it didn't mean that he couldn't if he felt like it. He had made it clear to Voldemort, he wouldn't go back to him unless he merged with the piece of soul. Until then, he was in the liberty to do whatever crossed his mind; Voldemort's insane possessiveness be damned, he wouldn't act like a submissive, cowering pet!

Orion forcefully pulled his trunk towards his bedroom. He quickly unpacked and checked the hour. It was too late to do anything, so he simply rested on his bed, thinking about the next day, and planning on what to say to Remus and the other wizard that was visiting him. Everything depended on that wizard, even more now that he desperately needed to find Morgana and Mordred...

The following morning, he was seated in front of the table, supposedly having breakfast but lacking any hunger; he merely poked and moved around the omelet with his fork. His stomach nervously twitched as he waited for the wizard to come, just in another couple of minutes. He hadn't seen Snape, not since he had arrived, and he was starting to worry about the older wizard. He knew that Snape was very busy, working both with the Order and the Death Eaters, but it still left him very apprehensive.

He kept playing with his food while he stared out the window. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a tawny owl flying over the path leading to the house, carrying a large square envelope.

Orion jumped to his feet and immediately opened the window as the owl soared through it, landing on the table, and promptly lifting its right leg.

"What do you have there?" muttered Orion, as he patted the owl before untying the letter.

It was addressed to him. The owl nipped his finger, and Orion shot him a glance. "You can have anything you like from my plate."

The owl hooted and proceeded to peck on Orion's breakfast as he sat down and opened the letter. A broad smile grew on his face as he read. He had forgotten that he would be receiving it this month.

Wizarding Intermediate Test Results

Pass Grades:

Supreme (S)

Remarkable (R)

Adequate (A)

Fail Grades:

Inferior (I)

Pathetic (P)

Flobberworm (F)

Orion Sirius Black has achieved:

The Dark Arts S

History of the Dark Arts S

Transfiguration S

Charms S

Potions R

Magical Creatures R

Herbology A

Astronomy R

Ancient Runes S

Arithmancy S

Specialized subjects:

Blood Rituals S

Dark Spell Creation S

Human Transformation S

Orion read the parchment through several times, his smirk of satisfaction growing larger. It was great: he didn't care much about Potions, Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Herbology, and in all the rest he had top marks. He couldn't have hoped for anything better, perhaps a Supreme in Potions, it wasn't his favorite class but it was useful, but he could fix that in the seventh year tests.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, and Orion hastily pocketed the letter, feeling much more confident than before. He quickly cleared the table as the owl flew away, and checked that the room was in order.

He squared his shoulders, ready to act his part, and with a charming smile on his face, he opened the door.

A wizard stood on the doorway, leaning on a walking stick and smiling pleasantly. But Orion could perceive a shrewdness and toughness in him. There were streaks of gray in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen, yellowish eyes behind a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and a certain rangy, loping grace even though he seemed to have a limp.

"Minister Scrimgeour," said Orion, extending a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

As Scrimgeour was about to shake Orion's hand, there was a sudden soft 'crack' behind Orion. Scrimgeour immediately tensed, dropped his hand, and said curtly, looking past Orion's shoulders, "Mr. Snape."

Orion turned around slowly, giving a smirk for Snape's eyes only.

Snape narrowed his eyes him. He turned to Scrimgeour and said tartly, with a curt bow of his head, "Minister, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," said Scrimgeour, looking at Snape with a hard glint in his eyes, "I would like to speak with the boy."

"You do?" said Snape in a silky voice, with an undercurrent of warning.

Scrimgeour ignored it. He looked at Orion, and said pleasantly, "I received your letter, and I was glad that you contacted me." He glanced outside, and said casually, "Perhaps we could take a turn around the garden…" He turned to Snape, and added, "No need to bother your excellent guardian, I'm sure he's very busy. I don't want to impose on his hospitality."

"I wouldn't mind showing you around, Minister," said Snape dryly. "I'm sure you want to ascertain that the boy is well taken care of; that his environment is more than adequate."

Orion pleasantly smiled at them, and said politely, "I would be honored to show the Minister around. I know how busy you are, Severus, no need to accompany us."

"Wonderful!" said Scrimgeour, standing back to let Orion pass through the door. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and I'll be off."

Shooting Snape a smile, Orion walked across the door, to the yard, towards Snape's neglected garden, Scrimgeour limping slightly at his side. He had been, Orion knew, Head of the Auror Department; he looked tough and battle-scarred, very different from portly Fudge in his bowler hat.

"Charming," said Scrimgeour, stopping at the rotten garden fence and looking out over the yellowish lawn and the dried plants. "Charming."

Orion said nothing. He could tell that Scrimgeour was watching him, but he needed the Minister to speak first, and thus know how to persuade him.

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time," said Scrimgeour, after a few moments. "Did you know that?"

Orion merely arched an inquiring eyebrow.

"Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore has been very protective of you," said Scrimgeour. "Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through… Especially what happened at the Ministry..."

He waited for Orion to say something, but Orion simply looked at him with polite interest, so he went on, "I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has - most understandably, as I say - prevented this."

Still, Orion said nothing, waiting.

"The rumors that have flown around!" said Scrimgeour. "Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted... all these whispers of a prophecy… of you being 'the Chosen One'…"

They were getting near it now, Orion thought, the moment to strike.

"I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?"

Orion glanced at Scrimgeour, and said quietly, "There was no need, I heard it myself."

"Have you, have you…" said Scrimgeour, looking intently at him. "And what did it say?"

Orion smiled at him, and smoothly lied, "I was told not to say anything about it. For my own protection."

"Oh, of course," said Scrimgeour in a light and friendly voice, "if it's a question of your safety, if Dumbledore told you to not say anything about it, I wouldn't want you to divulge… no, no ... and in any case, does it really matter whether you are 'the Chosen One' or not?"

Orion arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, of course, to you it will matter enormously," said Scrimgeour with a laugh. "But to the Wizarding community at large… it's all perception, isn't it? It's what people believe that's important."

Finally, thought Orion to himself, just a little bit more...

"People believe you are 'the Chosen One,' you see," said Scrimgeour. "They think you are quite the hero, escaping from You-Know-Who several times - which, of course, you are, Orion, chosen or not! Well, anyway," he pressed on, "the point is, you are a symbol of hope to many, Orion. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be destined, to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named - well, naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

"What does that mean?" said Orion slowly, masking his excitement. '"Stand alongside the Ministry?"

"Oh, well, nothing at all onerous, I assure you," said Scrimgeour gently. "If you were to be seen popping in and out of the Ministry from time to time, for instance, that would give the right impression. And of course, while you were there, you would have ample opportunity to speak to Kinsgley Shacklebot, my successor as Head of the Auror Department. I'm sure a brave boy like you would like to become an Auror, eh? Well, that could be arranged very easily…"

Orion fisted his hands, his blood boiling when he heard that name, but he said calmly, "So basically, you'd like to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry?"

"It would give everyone a lift to think you were more involved, Orion," said Scrimgeour, sounding relieved that Orion had cottoned on so quickly. " 'The Chosen One,' you know... It's all about giving people hope, the feeling that exciting things are happening…"

"But if I keep running in and out of the Ministry," said Orion in a friendly tone of voice, "won't that seem as though I approve of what the Ministry's up to?"

"Well," said Scrimgeour, frowning slightly, "well, yes, that's partly why we'd like -"

"No, I don't think that'll work," said Orion pleasantly. "The Ministry pulling me in and out of families isn't something I like. I can't publicly say that I approve of what the Ministry is doing if I, myself, am disappointed in it."

Scrimgeour looked at him long and hard, and finally said, with no pretense of warmth, "I see; you're Dumbledore's man through and through. You prefer - like your hero, Dumbledore - to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?"

Orion laughed. "Oh, no, you misunderstand me completely." He looked at Scrimgeour and said sternly, "Let's drop pretences; you want me to be your mascot, to pretend that you've got 'the Chosen One' working for you."

"So you're not 'the Chosen One'?" said Scrimgeour instantly.

"I thought you said it didn't matter either way?" said Orion, with an arched eyebrow. "Not to you anyway."

"I shouldn't have said that," said Scrimgeour quickly. "It was tactless -"

"No, it was honest," said Orion calmly. "You don't care whether I live or die, but you do care that I help you convince everyone you're winning the war against Voldemort. And I completely understand your position. It's all about perception, just like you said." He pierced Scrimgeour with his eyes, and added, "I do feel that it's my duty to help the Ministry, but I would like to improve my situation as well. I'm not interested in becoming an Auror, but I'm interested in taking the most important decisions in my life. If I helped you, it would be a sixteen-year-old boy helping the Ministry, a boy who has been ripped from family to family. First, I was placed with the Malfoys… and well, due to recent discoveries, the wizarding community is appalled by that disastrous decision… and now, I'm with Severus Snape, who, if I remember correctly, was once suspected of being a Death Eater. He was cleared, of course, with the help of Dumbledore. But don't tell me that the wizarding community isn't shocked by the families I'm left with. It would be much simpler if you granted me the status of an adult wizard."

"I couldn't possibly- you're still underage…" said Scrimgeour, with a deep frown on his face.

"Ah, but it's all about perceptions, Minister," said Orion pleasantly. "Wouldn't the wizarding community feel safer if I had the status of an adult, knowing that the Chosen One was considered as such by the Ministry? And I, of course, would be grateful to you… I would pop in and out of the Ministry, as you asked, and I could give an interview, saying how the Ministry is working hard to protect the wizarding community from the Death Eaters." He bore his eyes into Scrimgeours and added, "I only ask for that small favor and one more. I'm sure that the wizarding community doesn't feel right that the Chosen One had a Death Eater for a father. It seems a contradiction, it confuses them. And indeed, my father was never a Death Eater. He was an Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix. If I you want me to help you, I want his name cleared."

Scrimgeour did not speak for a moment but his expression hardened instantly. "Sirius Black was convicted for murdering dozens of muggles when he betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who. He escaped and then was arrested and given his punishment, after it was discovered that he bore the Dark Mark on his arm. He was a proven Death Eater."

Orion fisted his hands, and said quietly, "But you're mistaken, Minister. I have no reason to lie, my mother died because of the traitor, and I can tell you that it was Peter Pettigrew-"

"Preposterous!" interjected Scrimgeour, "Black killed him, only a fi –"

"Finger was left," interrupted Orion harshly. "Precisely. Not a body, but a finger. Any half-witted wizard can pretend his own death and only leave behind a finger. I've seen Pettigrew myself, Minister. The night my father was apprehended, he was trying to get Pettigrew to the Aurors. Regrettably, Pettigrew escaped and the Aurors apprehended my father without giving him time to explain." He paused, and angrily spat, "Without a trial, once again. I could easily bring up these lacks of trials in the interview I'm planning on giving. And who do you think that the wizarding community will support? The neglectful Ministry or the Chosen One?"

"Your father is dead," said Scrimgeour, with a hard glint in his eyes. "I see no point in rehashing past-"

"Exactly," interrupted Orion. "He's dead. It's not as if he's going to rise from his grave, is it? So you lose nothing by clearing his name. And just think on how the wizarding community will applaud you for it; for discovering and making public the innocence of the father of the Chosen One. If you want to lift their mood, as you said, this would certainly do it."

"I can't do it without evidence," said Scrimgeour sharply. "I would need eyewitnesses confirming that Pettigrew is alive, or he has to turn himself to the Aurors."

"Am I not an eyewitness?"

"No," said Scrimgeour narrowing his eyes. "You're too involved. It needs to be someone impartial."

"But Pettigrew might not be alive any longer," said Orion. "You-Know-Who could have killed him."

"Pettigrew's recent dead body would also be evidence."

"Ah," said Orion pleasantly. "So if the Aurors found his dead body-"

"Which is very unlikely," said Scrimgeour sternly.

"Yes," said Orion sharply. "But if they found him, then you would clear my father's name?"

"I would have to see," said Scrimgeour with a hard glint in his eyes. "There's also the issue that your father was a dark wizard…" He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and added, "There's also the rumor that you're one yourself."

Orion uproariously laughed. When he had calmed down, he said in amusement, "That's priceless. Tell me, Minister, how can I be a dark wizard if my mother was a muggleborn? And despite my father's unfortunate bloodline, he was always a light wizard. He was a Gryffindor, all his friends were light wizards, he lived with James Potter after escaping from his family, he became an Auror and Order member, and he had a child with a muggleborn. Is that the profile of a dark wizard? Indeed it is not. So my parents were both light and Order members, and my mother was killed by You-Know-Who himself. How can I possibly be a dark wizard?"

"Your schooling-"

"I went to Durmstrang because there was no other choice," said Orion sharply. "Both my father and I disliked the choice, but considering that I couldn't go to Hogwarts - not after Dumbledore had left my father to rot in Azkaban, and considering that we wanted my identity to remain secret, in case the Death Eaters were still looking for me - I didn't have much choice. I couldn't go to Beauxbatons, they teach the classes in French and I was always dismal in foreign languages. It was either Durmstrang or leaving Europe. We couldn't leave Europe since my father wanted to be informed about the happenings here and he only had houses in this continent."

"So you are content now that you're going to Hogwarts?" said Scrimgeour, inspecting him closely.

Orion warmly smiled at him. "Of course, I attended during my fourth year and I loved the environment. My father always told me so much about it. It was grievous for me to return to Durmstrang after that."

After a long pause, Scrimgeour said, "So you will support the Ministry?"

"I will, if you give me adult status and clear my father's name - if you get the evidence you need," said Orion quietly. He arched an eyebrow, and added, "Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," said Scrimgeour dryly. "To make you an adult will take time. You'll need to pop in the Ministry and show support before I can-"

"Rubbish, Minister," interrupted Orion harshly. "We are in a state of war, you can give an executive order to declare me an adult, immediately. The longer you take, the longer I'll take in publicly supporting the Ministry. And given the current state of things, I think it would be best if you had my public support as soon as possible. I won't be able to pop in the Ministry once school starts."

Scrimgeour clenched his jaw. "Very well. You'll be notified by owl before you start classes at Hogwarts."

Orion smiled at him. "I appreciate this, Minister. As soon as I receive the document, I'll come by the Ministry. And I'll also plan on giving the interview. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes," said Scrimgeour gruffly.

"Good-day to you, Minister," said Orion pleasantly, with a polite bow. Turning his back on the Minister of Magic, he strode back toward the house, with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	42. The Vow

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

I'm back! My holidays ended –sigh of discontentment-. But at least I've taken up the story again. I've started classes, and my workload is appalling, so there won't be fast updates, as I explained before, but I'll try to write and post a chapter each week, or every two weeks.

And it warmed my heart that so many of you wanted me to keep writing this story. I thank you for it, it certainly gave me the incentive I needed. At some point it seemed so monumentally taxing that I considered putting it on hold, but you guys made me change my mind!

Several have asked me how many words I write per minute –laughs-, I write fairly quickly but I really have no idea. Never crossed my mind to time myself! The chapters aren't pre-written, I write them as the story goes and post them as soon as I finish one… I have the general plot in my head and in each chapter I try to add something to reach the end I want, but I don't have a clear map for each chapter…and as I write new stuff always pops up, so it would be useless to plan in detail each chapter anyway... –sighs-

Vindico Atrum has several meanings, as Orion mused in one chapter. Atrum is darkness, but Vindico can mean avenger, protector, liberator, punisher, or the one who delivers.

I guess most people already imagine the goal of the VA, but Orion won't be told until a few more chapters.

**NOTE** : This chapter might seem boring to some of you, but I had to cover this stuff before getting into other things, so just be patient –grins-.

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4****2****– The Vow**

As soon as Orion crossed the threshold, he was encountered by Severus, who was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, with a hard expression on his face.

"Sit," snapped Snape, his black eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Orion rolled his eyes but obeyed, sitting besides the table. He looked up at Snape, and said nonchalantly, "What do you want me to explain?"

A vein pulsed on Snape's forehead, and he angrily bit out, "What was the Minister of Magic doing here? He said you wrote to him." His eyes narrowed further, almost turning into slits. "Why?"

Orion smirked at him, and he said calmly, "Just having a chat."

"About what?" snarled Snape, his patience reaching its short limit.

Orion arched an eyebrow. "That's my business, not yours."

"I'm your guardian, and you'll treat me with the respect my position deserves," hissed Snape furiously. "If I ask you a question, you answer!"

Orion rose from the chair, and snapped, "We're allies and you told me yourself that we don't have to tell each other everything. What I was doing with the Minister is my own affair, it has nothing to do with you, and the less you know about it, the better."

"Ungrateful brat!" spat Snape irately, advancing towards Orion and painfully gripping his shoulders. "You keep messing things up, I demand to know what you're plotting now!"

Orion wrenched free from Snape's grasp, and snapped angrily, "I don't mess things up, I'm trying to fix them!" He narrowed his eyes, and added, "Besides, I don't want Dumbledore to know about Scrimgeour's visit, so why tell you? It will only tempt you to pass the information to Dumbledore; the less you know the better for everyone involved."

"You don't mess things up?" spat Snape furiously. "I've spent the last week trying to cover for you!" He inspected Orion closely and sneered contemptuously, "While you were sun bathing somewhere, blissfully unaware of the happenings here, I was facing the Dark Lord's rage over your disappearance!"

That snuffed out Orion's anger, as dread and worry clasped over his chest. Snape was right, he had tried to not think about anything while he was with Sebastien. Above all, he had tried to push Voldemort from his thoughts, but now he was faced with reality once more. Now that he was back in England, he couldn't avoid the problem; what was more, he wanted to resolve it as soon as possible.

He could stave off his desire to be with Voldemort while he was away, while nothing reminded him of Voldemort, but the truth was that he wanted to be back with him. He knew why he had kissed Sebastien, in some measure he was attracted to the French wizard, but in the end, he had done it because he felt the need to be with someone, more specifically, with Voldemort.

There was no denying it, the lust he felt intensifying after his first time with Voldemort had increased during his week with Sebastien, but his desire was directed at Voldemort; other wizards could only be poor substitutes who could never truly satisfy him. He wanted Voldemort, he craved to feel Voldemort inside of him again, powerfully taking him, but he also knew that he couldn't return to him, not after the threat he had made. If he yielded now, then Voldemort would have won, and it would set a precedent over all future disagreements. He couldn't be submissive with Voldemort, not when he had to oppose him on many things, mostly on how to proceed with the war and their ultimate goals.

Pulling his mind back to what Snape had said, he looked at the older wizard and said quietly, "I'm sorry, you're right." He bore his eyes into Snape's, and said worriedly, "Did he punish you? I thought he wouldn't. I didn't mean for you to-"

"I didn't take the brunt of his wrath," snapped Snape impatiently, "but others did."

"What happened while I was away? What did he do?" asked Orion quietly.

"We are not changing subjects," retorted Snape sharply. "The issue at hand is Scrimgeour and your hare-brained plots. I will not allow you to keep…"

Orion's lips quirked in amusement as Snape kept ranting angrily about his stupidity, lack of sense, and his supposedly Griffindorish qualities – if the man only knew what Slytherin had once told him... He really needed to find someone for Snape, someone to soothe that sour mood of his…

He saw Snape catch his smile, the wizard's face darkening in anger, and he quickly said, "I'll tell you about Scrimgeour, but first I want to know about Voldemort."

Snape sneered at him. "Why? Are you going back to him to become his fuck toy?"

Orion clenched his jaw, and hissed through gritted teeth, "Watch it, Severus. I'm no one's fuck toy. I know you're angry at me but there's no need to cast vulgar aspersions. I want to know about him because you said he was enraged and I want to know if he did some damage." He pierced Snape with his eyes and spat, "I asked because I was concerned about him torturing you, but if you keep irking me I'll just sit back and enjoy the show when he decides to practice his Cruciatus Curse on you."

"Typical Black behavior," snarled Snape, "you refuse to see the truth in front of your eyes, ever so cocky and certain about yourself. If you will enjoy it when he tortures me, then I'll certainly enjoy when he brings you down a few notches, when he'll treat you like his pet in front of everyone and discard you as a used rag doll!"

"For Merlin's sake, I will not have this discussion with you again!" snapped Orion impatiently. "Look, you've warned me about him, alright, I don't need to hear it every time we argue. Now, tell me once and for all, what did Voldemort do while I was away?"

"What do you think he did when he lost his plaything?" sneered Snape, advancing towards Orion. He gripped Orion's shoulders, and said harshly, "He sent a bunch of Death Eaters after you, with orders of bringing you back, allowing them to use force if needed. Does that sink into your feeble mind? If the Death Eaters had found you, I'm certain that they would have tortured you for a while before bringing you back to the Dark Lord. And given the Dark Lord's wrath, I don't think he would have berated them for it. I'm quite sure that the Dark Lord is looking forward to torture you himself, to teach you a lesson, of course."

"He wouldn't," said Orion uncertainly, feeling cold sweat on his forehead. "He wouldn't hu-"

"Hurt you?" spat Snape snidely. "He will torture you until you break, until you remain completely submissive to him, never again daring to turn your back on him. He punishes traitors with death, in your case, maybe he won't kill you, but he will certainly torture you to the brink of your sanity. I've never seen him more enraged. When the Death Eaters came empty handed, besides severely torturing them, he attacked countless of muggles towns and sent his Death Eaters into a killing spree, all during this last week." He tightened the grip on Orion's shoulders, and added harshly, "You always asked if he used a hood, now it's easy to see why. He has become more ruthless and cruel, you made me notice that. I know that he changed somehow, physically, since it's his face which he hides. So let me tell you, he still uses a hood and he's clearly more insane than ever. If he finds you, he won't use restraint, he'll break you."

Orion felt his throat turn dry. He looked into Snape's eyes, and said with a raspy voice, "I didn't-"

"What? You didn't think on how he was going to react to your desertion?" interrupted Snape sharply. "You didn't think about the murders that were going to be committed to satiate his rage? About all the muggles that have been brutally killed? Didn't that scar of yours even twitch when he killed and tortured? Or were you too busy relaxing under the sun?"

"You won't turn this on me!" spat Orion, though he felt a tight pressure on his chest, a pressure caused by guilt, but he ruthlessly pushed it to a side.

He had known that Voldemort would be incredibly furious and that Voldemort would do something about it, but in the end, he only cared about Voldemort and him, and about how the Dark was faring in the newly developed war, not about some muggles.

He looked at Snape, and said sternly, "I was blocking him. When I'm away it seems easier and I took great effort in closing my mind so that he wouldn't find me. But that's beside the point. What should concern us is how to make Voldemort return to how he was before!"

Snape scoffed. "And you think you can change that? When he's just waiting to have you in his clutches once again, to punish you until you crawl on your knees begging forgiveness?" He pierced Orion with hardened eyes, and added sharply, "No, he won't change and he needs to be stopped. He needed to be stopped before, and even for more reason, he needs to be stopped now. There's only one choice for us; we have to support Dumbledore-"

"What?!" shrieked Orion furiously. "You're out of your mind if you think that I'll betray the Dark!"

"We have to support Dumbledore in order to bring down the Dark Lord," interrupted Snape harshly. "Once the Dark Lord is out of the way, then we can go back to the Dark and carry on with the war as it should be done. We can't let the Dark be led by a blood-thirsty mad man!"

"You're saying that you would support the Dark? In the end, that's your choice?"

"Yes," replied Snape impatiently. "We agreed to help the Dark, and you said that you would oppose the Dark Lord when things got out of hand. I'm working to bringing him down because with him as a leader the Dark will never succeed. We're only gaining more opposition with each passing day. His brutality is setting all neutral wizards against us. We'll be even more outnumbered. Not to mention that the muggles will not remain ignorant about our existence if the Dark Lord keeps sending Giants to destroy their towns!"

"Fuck!" said Orion with apprehension. He fiercely rubbed his forehead, his mind rushing with thoughts and plans to revert the whole situation.

"You made an oath to me," said Snape sharply. "You have to kill him."

Orion's head snapped to look at Snape, and he bit out, "I never said I would kill him, only that I would oppose him when I disagreed with what he was doing!"

"And you don't oppose what he's been doing all this while?" hissed Snape furiously.

"I don't like it," snapped Orion. "The muggles finding out about us would be catastrophic; we aren't remotely ready for that. But I won't run to Dumbledore and I will certainly not kill Voldemort! Before he changed he could be reasoned with, I could at least. If he returned as he was before I know that he would hear me out, as an equal."

Snape scoffed, and Orion angrily bit out, "Yes, as a bloody equal because he said it and I saw the sincerity in his eyes! And it happened when he had already changed! I won't lose him because of this, and you know that he's too powerful to be ditched away. Our side needs powerful wizards and he's one of the most powerful alive!"

"A raving, powerful wizard is much worse than a mediocre, sane one!" snarled Snape. "There's no choice."

"I won't kill him, Severus!" spat Orion heatedly.

"Then what do you propose to do?" hissed Snape, clutching Orion's shoulders. "I'll break my alliance with you if you insist on supporting him!"

Orion pierced Snape with his eyes, as he said harshly, "I'll find a way of bringing him back, and you'll remain my ally once he's sane again, our plans haven't changed."

"And you think he'll listen to you now? When you have betrayed him?" sneered Snape. "What will you do? Spout your eternal love and devotion, begging him to be good, while he tortures and rapes you, as he'll certainly do, the instance you're in his grasp."

Orion clenched his jaw in anger. "I didn't betray him, whatever you or he believes, I didn't turn my back on him." He heaved in a deep breath and a thought entered his mind. He smirked at Snape, and added, "Besides, you forget about my mental link with him. I don't have to be in his presence in order to talk to him."

"If you bring down your Occlumency barriers to reestablish the connection with him, he'll use the link to cause you pain," hissed Snape. "Of all your idiotic plans, this is the stupidest you've yet to come up with."

"Leave it to me," said Orion curtly. He narrowed his eyes at Snape, and demanded, "If he's sane again, and if he listens to our plans for the war, will you still support him and me?"

"Yes," hissed Snape, "but if he remains as he is now, I'll truly join Dumbledore's side."

Orion fisted his hands, but he said calmly, "I understand."

If it really came to that point, he would simply use the mind web Snape already had in his mind to destroy every single important thing that Snape knew about him and his plans. It wouldn't be hard, so he wasn't worried about Snape yapping about everything to Dumbledore, but he was concerned about losing Snape's support. He was a very valuable ally; his knowledge in potions was priceless and he was quite powerful as well. All in all, Snape was one of the most balanced, rational, and intelligent dark wizard he knew. If someone was useful for the future, to occupy some position of importance, it was Snape.

"You're fighting a losing battle with the Dark Lord, he won't-" started saying Snape, when there was a light knock on the front door.

Snape instantly whipped out his wand, his body alert in an attack position which Orion recognized as one which Rodolphus had taught him long ago. Orion checked the time and jumped to his feet. A wide smile broke on his face, as he pushed all his weariness and trepidation about Voldemort to a side, hastily opening the door.

"Remus!" he cried in joy, launching himself at the werewolf, tightly hugging him.

"My cub," said Remus softly, as he embraced him, using a hand to tousle Orion's hair. He took Orion's shoulders to pull him back and look at him, and said quietly, "I was concerned about you, with everything that happened, but I couldn't say much in my letter, in case it was intercepted."

"I understand," said Orion with a grin.

"You've grown, cub," said Remus, inspecting him closely. His nostrils widened, and he added in confusion, "You smell different as well… there's something…"

"Vampire blood," whispered Orion inaudibly, knowing that Remus would hear him.

Remus' eyebrows shot to his hairline. "I see you have much to tell me."

"I'm sorry to break this emotional reencounter," sneered Snape, still with his wand aimed. "But I would like to know what the werewolf is doing in my house!"

"Severus, please -" said Remus gently.

"Don't address me so informally, Lupin!" snarled Snape.

"Will you stop it, Severus," said Orion impatiently. "We have much to discuss and we can't advance if you keep snapping at Remus!"

Snape rounded on him, and harshly spat, "You had no right to invite him to my house!"

"We need him," snapped Orion. Then he added pointedly, "Now more than before, given the situation with Voldemort."

Snape glowered at him, and Orion took the opportunity to pull Remus into the house.

Remus relaxedly sat on an armchair, with an inquiring expression on his face, as Snape darkly glared daggers at him from the opposite side of the room.

After a short pause of silence, Snape swiftly turned to Orion and demanded, "What were you doing with Scrimgeour? Don't believe that I forgot about that."

Orion smirked at Snape. "Negotiating. I'll show public support for the Ministry once Scrimgeour gives me adult status."

"For what purpose?" snapped Snape.

"Why, to attend Durmstrang of course," said Orion pleasantly.

"And Scrimgeour accepted that?" said Snape sharply, narrowing his eyes. "I find it hard to believe."

Orion wickedly smirked at him. "Oh no, he thinks I want it so that I'm not bouncing from one family to the next. He believes I'm very happy by the prospect of attending Hogwarts."

"He'll revoke your adult status as soon as you set foot in Durmstrang," said Snape tartly. "I thought you still had some modicum of intelligence, but I see that-"

Orion snorted. "He'll never revoke it. Didn't you read that he apprehended Stan Shunpike for being a Death Eater? The whole wizarding community disbelieves it, but Scrimgeour didn't release him; he can't afford to go back on his actions. Even less, to revoke my adult status once he has given it to me. It would look very bad in the public's eye. And that's all he cares about."

"You'll make an enemy of him," snapped Snape, "by deceiving him in such a way."

"No, I won't," said Orion calmly. "I'll give him what he wants. I'll give an interview in which I'll praise him; that will mollify him. He doesn't really care about what happens with me, it's Dumbledore who wants me at Hogwarts. Scrimgeour doesn't care two straws as long as I keep my end of the bargain."

"And how will you explain it?" said Snape with narrowed eyes. "The Dark Lord told you that you must behave like a light wizard. How will you explain to Dumbledore and Scrimgeour that you're going back to Durmstrang? How will you explain it to the wizarding community?"

Orion fisted his hands, and spat, "I won't allow the light wizards to dictate my life! They can shove their demands up their-"

"You can't be a dark wizard openly, Orion!" interrupted Snape fiercely. He tightly clutched Orion's shoulders, and hissed angrily, "You have no idea what a hell your life would become if the light wizarding community thought you were one."

"Speaking from personal experience, Severus?" snapped Orion irritably.

"Yes, you dim-witted brat!" snarled Snape.

Orion wrenched his shoulders from Snape's grasp, and said impatiently, "Look, I already know that I have to act like a light wizard - for the time being - and I have it all figured out. I'll ask my headmaster to help me with it. I can easily spin some tale that will convince all concerned that I have no choice but to return to Durmstrang. And no, I will not tell you how, I still have to plan it." He smirked at Snape, and added, "Besides, you're forgetting that I can't possibly be a dark wizard in their eyes. I'm the Chosen One; it's surprising how much weight you can throw around with that but-"

"Is it true?" interrupted Remus quietly, looking intently at Orion. "What the papers said about a prophecy?"

"Yes," replied Orion with a frown. "I still don't understand… It doesn't make sense, since I'm -" He cleared his throat and remained silently musing about it, with a deep frown on his forehead.

Remus grabbed Orion's shoulders, and said worriedly, "It's true that you're the chosen one to kill Voldemort? That's what the prophecy said?"

"Let's sit down," said Orion with a sigh, "and I'll tell you about it."

Remus mutely nodded and they sat around the table, while Snape stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against a wall, with a dark scowl on his face as he narrowed his eyes at Remus.

Orion looked at Snape intently, wanting to analyze his reaction, as he said quietly, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies …and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

He had seen Snape's eyes marginally widening after the first lines of his recital, and he addressed him. "You only knew the first two lines, didn't you? I knew that you never heard the complete prophecy, but I didn't exactly know which lines you knew." Orion sighed and added, "And it makes sense. Voldemort would have thought about it twice if he had known that he would mark me as his equal." He frowned, as a particular line struck him as more curious than the rest, not for its obvious meaning, but for something else. "And I have power that the Dark Lord knows not…"

"You have to kill him," murmured Remus under his breath, his voice laced with fear for Orion's fate.

Orion snapped his eyes to him, and said sternly, "I don't. Indeed, I will not! It's just a prophecy and if I don't act on it then nothing will happen, it will simply stay unfulfilled."

Abruptly, Snape pounded his fists on the table and, piercing Orion with narrowed eyes, he spat furiously, "The Dark Lord has heard all of this and yet you think he'll let you live?! This confirms my suspicions and what I've been repeatedly telling you. If he hasn't killed you then he's playing with you, bidding his time to utterly destroy you! How can you be so naïve?"

"He won't kill me," snapped Orion heatedly. "There's much you don't know." He smirked at Snape, and added, "And do you really think that I could be so easily killed? I survived his killing curse when I was a mere baby, remember? If he tried again, let me assure you that I would defend myself."

"Severus is right, Orion," interjected Remus, with a deeply troubled expression on his gentle face. "I don't think Voldemort is going to let you live after knowing this."

"Look, you two," said Orion impatiently, "he won't kill me and if he tried I would counter-attack, so let's not worry about this!"

"Trelawney made the prophecy," said Snape sharply, "in one of her few lucid moments as a true seer. Seers don't make prophecies up! She saw this in the future and told it. Therefore, your choice is kill or be killed!"

"It could be a possible scenario of the future, Severus," retorted Orion curtly. "It doesn't mean it has to end like that. If Voldemort and I don't act on it, then nothing will happen."

"Time is linear, foolish boy! The prophecy tells about the only way it can end. And be assured that the Dark Lord will act on it!" roared Severus. "Supposedly, you have the power to vanquish him; he will never allow you to live for long, you're a threat to him!"

Orion deeply frowned, but after a few moments, he looked at Snape and said sternly, "He won't kill me and I won't kill him, and that's the end of this discussion. It's my problem anyway, so stop pestering me about it."

"Stupid child, you won't listen to reason," spat Snape angrily. "I've warned you repeatedly about the Dark Lord and yet you refuse to open your eyes!"

"I appreciate your concern, Severus," said Orion quietly, "but it's unwarranted. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine," snarled Snape. "Let it be on your shoulders then."

Remus looked at Orion beseechingly. "Cub, I think Severus is right-"

"There are much more important things to discuss," interrupted Orion impatiently. "I'll deal with Voldemort and the prophecy. Remus, I want to know how we'll proceed with our plans." He shot Snape a glance, and said quietly, "Sit down, Severus. You're in the same boat as us, so you must partake in this discussion."

Remus quirked an eyebrow. "You want to discuss this in front of Severus?"

"Yes," said Orion calmly. "He and I have an agreement. We're allies, just like you and me. Therefore, he's your ally as well."

"I'm not the werewolf's ally!" spat Snape, who was still standing up, glaring at them.

"Yes you are," snapped Orion. "Remus is backed by the werewolf packs, therefore he's one of our greatest supporters in the war." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and decided to give him a piece of his mind to clear the air, "I know that my father and James were complete gits to you, but Remus never approved of what they did. The prank my father played on you, making you go to the Shrieking Shack… that wasn't Remus' fault. He never knew about it. If you want to blame someone then blame my father, but stop hating Remus for it!"

Snape shot Remus a nasty glance as he sat down besides the table. He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and said sharply, "I only agree to form part of this little meeting because I want to know what you and the wolf are up to."

"Point taken," said Orion curtly.

Remus looked at Snape, and said quietly, "Severus, I never did anything to stop them from taunting you, and I regret my weakness now, but what Orion said was the truth, I didn't-"

"Save it, Lupin," snapped Snape. "Let's get on with it."

Remus sighed, and Orion shot Snape a glowering glance. He turned to Remus, and said with a warm smile, "It's been so long since I've seen you. I was worried about the lack of correspondence between us. Nothig happened to you, did it? Have you been alright?"

"I've been splendid, my cub, and I'm glad to see that you're looking well too," said Remus, returning the smile, as Snape's expression soured even more as he looked at their smiling faces.

"Could we discuss what's pertinent instead of wasting time in clichéd greetings?" said Snape acidly.

Orion rolled his eyes. He grinned at Remus, and said, "Tell me how it's going with the packs."

Remus smiled at him, his amber eyes glinting with satisfaction, as he narrated all the progress he had made, while Orion and Snape –though the wizard tried to conceal his interest- listened attentively.

As soon as Remus finished, a large smirk spread over Orion's features, and he said proudly, "I knew you were the perfect one to become the alpha werewolf, Remus."

Snape snorted derisively while Remus shot Orion a pleased smile. They proceeded to discuss and plan what they wanted for the packs, and in the end, when everything was agreed on, Orion looked at them and he mused aloud, "No one must know about your progress Remus, I can use it to make more people support us and give us what we want."

Snape pierced Orion with his black eyes, and said quietly, "Are you referring to the Dark Allies?"

Orion snapped his eyes to him, startled. "You know about them?"

"I do," said Snape with a smirk. "I have become one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers. He told me about the meeting that is going to take place in a week. I was ordered to attend."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "Well, congratulations for your ascension." He deviously smirked at him, and added, "And it will be perfect for our plans. You and I will plan on how to lead the conversation into what we want to discuss. And I have even greater news for you, I have gained another important ally."

"Who?" said Remus intrigued.

"A master vampire," replied Orion, smiling when he saw the dawning comprehension in Remus' face and the frown on Snape's forehead.

"Why would a master vampire ally himself to you?" demanded Snape impatiently. "Vampires never interfere in human affairs, let alone condescend to ally themselves to anyone, even less to a boy."

"I won't reveal how it happened, the point is that he's backing me with all his clan, and they are magical vampires, therefore, even more powerful as fighters." Then Orion added sternly, "I know what he wants for his clan and I'll do the impossible to give it to him, just as we will do the impossible to help the werewolves. It will be an exchange of favors. I won't allow them to be tricked in the negotiations. Voldemort and the Dark Allies will have to give them what they want if we win the war."

"And how do you plan on convincing them of that?" sneered Snape. "The Dark Lord has always promised much to the magical creatures who support him and he always reneges on his commitments."

"Yes, I know," said Orion with a frown. "That's why the master vampire will only deal with me, because he knows that I owe it to him, and therefore, I would never betray him."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Why would you owe-?"

Orion waved his hand dismissively. "I have to carefully plan what to say in the meeting, since I know that it was arranged to interrogate me. There are many things that depend on how the meeting goes." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and said quietly, "Maybe I'll have to improvise in the middle of the meeting, so just go along with what I say without revealing that we're allied. You know that I'll do what's best for our interests. Will you inconspicuously back me up?"

"Yes," said Snape dryly, "as long as you don't go against our goals."

Orion smiled at him. "I won't." He turned towards Remus, and added with a frown of concern, "You said Greyback won't meet with you because he knows that you have all the support, so fighting to become the alpha leader is pointless in his opinion. But he still hasn't desisted in using the few werewolves who still obey him to attack whenever Voldemort commands. He needs to be dealt with. What will you do with him?"

Remus' eyes adopted a hard glint, and he growled, "He has gone back to Voldemort and abandoned the few who remained in his pack. He's out of my reach."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "But if he has no werewolves in his power then Voldemort has no use for him."

Snape scoffed. "The Dark Lord can still use him to infect light wizards, especially when Greyback uses a potion to partially transform when it's not full moon. He's still valuable to the Dark Lord and he's under his protection."

"I didn't know about the potion," said Orion with a deep frown on his face. He glanced at Snape. "Do you know how to brew it?"

"I could discover how to do it," said Snape, with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, Orion," said Remus harshly. Orion looked at him, and he continued, "I know why you want it and I tell you from the start that me and my packs won't use it."

"It could be useful, Remus," said Orion quietly. "You can only transform in full moons and the chances of the battles occurring under one are slim to none."

"It doesn't matter," snapped Remus angrily. "I won't partially transform and infect others!"

"I'm not asking you to infect anyone," said Orion sternly. "I just want you and the others to be as strong as you can be. Partially transformed you will almost have the full strength of the werewolf besides your magical powers. I was only thinking about giving you something that will help you and yours. Don't kill, don't infect, but at least fight with everything you have!"

Remus deeply frowned, uncertainty written all over his face.

Orion instantly grabbed his hand, and said quietly, "Remus, you can't possibly believe that I want you to take the potion just to ruthlessly use your werewolves as killing machines. I won't force you to take it if you don't want to, but at least think about the possibility." He bore his eyes into Remus', and added, "I want to know that you'll be safe in the battlefield. I don't want to worry about you during the fight. I know that you're powerful but we will be outnumbered. If you give your packs this potion, you'll help them become stronger and therefore invulnerable to some spells."

"I'll think about it," replied Remus quietly.

"That's all I ask," said Orion, releasing his hand and giving him a warm smile. He turned towards Snape. "When could you have it ready, in case Remus needs it?"

"Probably in six months," said Snape curtly. "There's much that I need to research, and I have to find a way of getting some of Greyback's blood, so that I can examine it."

Orion nodded. "Very well." He smirked at them, and said with confidence, "I think we have everything ready, now it's only a question of succeeding in the negotiations."

"Which is the hardest part," grunted Remus. "Even dark wizards are prejudiced against werewolves, and vampires as well."

"The dark wizards want to win, and you and the master vampire are offering them a support they couldn't even hope for in their dizziest day dreams," said Orion with a smirk. "I'll set the stage for the negotiations and then you'll have to come to a meeting yourself, Remus. And I'll be negotiating with the master vampire on a side. Carefully planned and orchestrated, we'll get what we want."

"The Dark Lord will still be your biggest problem," interjected Snape sternly. "He might agree in the negotiations but afterwards, making him honor his word to the packs and to the vampire Clan is another matter entirely." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said pointedly, "The Dark Lord is the largest obstacle in all our plans."

Orion shot him a warning glance, and said sharply, "And he's mine to deal with."

Snape scoffed but remained quiet, knowing that he would never breach through Orion's ignorant and naïve stubbornness. If the boy wanted to delude himself, then he was washing his hands from the whole affair. He had given the brat fair warning.

Remus rose from his seat. "I have to leave, my pack is waiting for me."

Orion nodded dejectedly.

Remus warmly smiled at him, and pulled him into a hug, as he said, "Write to me to the address I gave you. We'll be in frequent contact from now on."

"I'll miss you," said Orion quietly, as they broke from the hug.

Remus ruffled Orion's hair, as a grin spread on his face. "I have something for you." He quickly brought out something from his pocket and presented it to Orion.

Orion took it in his hand, and he smiled when he saw that it was a silver necklace with a pendant hanging from it, where three small shapes could be distinguished, all huddled together in what seemed like an embrace: a large dog, a doe, and a stag.

He looked up at Remus, and said softly, "My father, James, and – my mother? Why a doe?"

Orion felt Snape tensing by his side, and he shot him a quick glance. Before Snape pulled a blank mask over his features, he had seen a deep pang of pain flashing in the wizard's eyes. Not for the first time, he remembered that Snape had loved his mother, deeply, as it seemed. He knew that nothing he could say would be welcomed by Snape, so he returned his gaze back to Remus.

Remus smiled at him. "Someday I'll tell you. There are many Marauder stories that you haven't heard of, yet."

"Thank you," said Orion with deep sincerity. "I love it."

"It also serves a purpose, cub," said Remus. "It's only to be used in case of emergency, since I don't want the location of my pack to be revealed. But if you're in need, just clutch it and say 'Padfoot', and it will portkey you to where I am."

"Thanks," murmured Orion, as he placed the necklace around his neck, gazing at the silver pendant.

"You're welcome," replied Remus softly. "Take care, my cub." And with that, Remus left the house, leaving Orion and Snape in an uncomfortable silence.

Orion glanced at Snape, who stood stiffly by his side. He placed the pendant under his shirt, and said quietly, "Severus, I-"

"I have many things to do," interrupted Snape sharply. "And you do as well. You have to prepare for the meeting."

Orion watched as Snape swiftly left the room, the wizard's shoulders tense and his back straight as a rod, as his black robes swirled behind him.

* * *

He spent the rest of the evening starting to plan what he needed to say in the meeting, and how to manipulate everyone into doing what he needed to be done. And he finally wrote a letter to Vagnarov, knowing that he would need his headmaster's help in order to return to Durmstrang. The days ahead of him were going to be tough, especially considering that he had very little time before the Dark Allies meeting and he still didn't know what do to about Voldemort.

The following day, he kept trying to plan and plot, but he couldn't concentrate long enough. Voldemort was ever present in his mind.

Orion uneasily shifted in his chair, the quill in his fingers ceasing to write down his ideas for the Dark Allies meeting. He dropped the quill, and with ink-stained fingers, he tiredly rubbed his forehead.

He hadn't lowered his Occlumency barriers yet, he wanted to be prepared for his mental confrontation with Voldemort. The problem was that he had no idea how to go about it. He only felt a deep dread when he thought about what Snape had told him; about Voldemort's rage when he had left, and how the wizard he wanted to be with had gone into a murdering rampage. Voldemort was insane, there was no doubt in his mind, and therefore, he couldn't predict how he would react. Could Snape be right in saying that Voldemort would mercilessly torture him? Even take him by force? A shudder ran through his body when he remembered the last day he had been with Voldemort. The wizard had seemed capable of it, and it made his chest constrict with both sorrow and guilt.

Perhaps if he hadn't left… but no, he didn't regret it, either. It had been worth it, just to learn about Sebastien's mark and the group of people which obeyed Morgana's and Mordred's orders. He still had difficulty wrapping his mind around it; he didn't know how the spirits were able to do such things. And he still thought about Grindelwald, locked away as a useless wizard who had failed in whatever Morgana and Mordred wanted him to do.

He wanted to help Grindelwald. Even though he knew about all the horrifying things the dark wizard had done, he had felt a deep compatibility with him. Grindelwald seemed to know him, or at least, he understood more about Orion's fate than he did himself. The old wizard had aptly named the feeling; they were brothers in destiny. And it was that destiny which troubled him as well. He wanted to know as much as possible about the VA, and only Grindelwald could help him with that. But he couldn't break out the German wizard all by himself. He needed help and he needed to plan it carefully.

And there was still the urgent matter of returning to Durmstrang, both to find the spirits and to learn Necromancy, which he desperately needed in order to help his father. Not to mention the soul he had to remove from the Resurrection Stone, also a prerequisite in his task of helping Sirius.

Draco also entered his thoughts. His friend, whom he considered as a brother, had never replied to any of his letters, and he was increasingly worried about him.

And partly, he was also concerned about the members of the DA's reaction if he managed to return to Durmstrang. He had corresponded with all of them, but he knew that when he met with them, he would still have to do a lot of persuading.

Besides that, he hadn't written to Calypso, not even once. And she hadn't attempted to contact him either, since the day she had barged into the bedroom of Voldemort's Manor, soundly slapping him out of his deep depression. He understood why she had done it, but it had still hurt, and he didn't know what to say to her. Without Lezander, the tight friendship the three of them had had seemed to be feeble now.

He still remembered that precious day, when he had transformed into Firebreath for the first time. It had been once, one of his most treasured memories. It had been his fondest. In the past, whenever he remembered the three of them wildly crossing the Shadow Forest in their animagi forms, it brought a large smile on his face. But now, it only hurt to think about it. It only brought him sorrow and pain, since he knew that the feeling they had shared with each other would never return.

But he couldn't think for long about any of those issues. Even knowing all the things he had to do, there was a recurring theme on his mind.

His thoughts concurrently stirred in one direction only: Voldemort. Not even the prophecy mattered to him at present; he had left that for later. But thinking about Voldemort made him uneasy. Snape repeatedly telling him that Voldemort needed to be killed before he ruined everything for the Dark, only made him more uncertain about the steps he should take next.

He wasn't uncertain about killing Voldemort or not, in his mind, there were no doubts: he would never kill Voldemort. Voldemort was Tom. Even after losing his humanity, Voldemort had made him feel as never before, utterly complete and content, as if they truly belonged together. They had made love, they had had brutal sex, and he had loved every instance of it. And he knew now, that not even with Lezander it would have felt so right. Lezander's blood had never tasted so exquisite; it didn't have Voldemort's powerful dark magic in it. His dark magic had never soared when he had been with Lezander, it only happened with Voldemort. And even the little piece of soul inside of him had been elated when they had slept together.

He couldn't ignore any of those facts, and thus, he couldn't question his need to be back with Voldemort. Every particle in his body screamed with desire to be in Voldemort's arms again, to feel Voldemort pulsing inside of him. It wasn't only lust or deep-rooted attraction, it was much more; incomprehensively, too much more. But he didn't question it any longer, he accepted it.

In the end, what filled him with uncertainty was what he was prepared to give up in order to see it happen. How much was he willing to sacrifice in order to have Tom back? In order to make Voldemort merge with the piece of soul of the diary?

Orion rose from his chair and plopped on his bed, grabbing his head between his hands, knowing that he had to make a decision which would change everything.

Voldemort felt betrayed by his disappearance, while he had thought that perhaps it would help the wizard see that he was determined in not returning if Voldemort didn't merge back with his soul. That he had done it for Voldemort's own good. But he should have known that Voldemort was too damned proud to yield to threats. Or perhaps, too blind to truly understand the reason behind his action. He should have known that Voldemort would see it as betrayal, instead of an act made out of concern. He should have realized that Voldemort probably felt insecure, and would consider his disappearance a rejection.

Orion scoffed at the thought. Voldemort was the most self-assured person he knew, and the wizard would probably crucio him if he ever hinted that he felt insecure about anything. But Orion suspected that in matters related to him, Voldemort must feel insecure; it was the only explanation he could come up with for Voldemort's actions and his rages. In truth, he knew that no one got a rise out of Voldemort as he did. Indeed, every single feeling was heightened to extremes when it came to them; both the good and the bad, both the anger and the passion… hate and love, even.

He tightly gripped his head. Those intense feelings were what he couldn't get rid of. Tom had once told him that only Voldemort could make him feel all that much, and by Merlin, he had been right. Being with Voldemort was like a rollercoaster of heightened sensations clashing against it other. And Orion had to admit that he loved it, even when he hated Voldemort, he loved it.

Orion released his head, and wearily sighed. Threats didn't work with Voldemort, it was understandable, threats didn't work with him either, it only made him angrier. It seemed that Voldemort was a man after his own heart in that respect. The only thing that could work was to give him something in order to make Voldemort give something as well. And he knew what was the only thing that could persuade Voldemort; to give him what he had always wanted.

The question still remained, was he ready for it and what it entailed?

Orion plunged into a deep introspective exploration. After much thought, he had to admit that, in the end, Voldemort would have always been the one he would have chosen. Despite his doubts, he couldn't imagine taking that leap with anyone else. And Merlin help him for his decision.

* * *

The following day, Orion arduously worked in his plans for the Dark Allies meeting, his mind sharp and focused. Once he had made his choice, he felt a burden lifting from his shoulders. He knew that he would need to vocalize his decision in a way that Voldemort didn't believe that he was yielding, that would undo all his plans. And indeed, he wasn't yielding. He wasn't submissive, he would never be, and Voldemort needed to adjust to that. He made the choice because he wanted it, because it would have happened in the end anyway. At least, now he could use it as a means of manipulation, to make Voldemort do what he wanted. To make Voldemort return to himself and become the powerful leader the Dark needed at present, with him by his side, as an equal, having his ear and planning the war together, merging their powers and their supporters.

The day flew by as Orion deeply concentrated in his work, his quill speedily flowing over the piece of parchment on his desk, as he perfected his plans.

During the day, he had received Vagnarov's response, so he had also been working on that scheme, besides the meeting with the Dark Allies. His work on the meeting was almost done, and his plot with his headmaster seemed to be viable, though there were some things which needed to be tuned.

He had also penned letters back and forth with Râzvan, using an instantaneous messaging system which Râzvan had explained in his first response to Orion's letter. Much to his shame, Orion had never heard of the spell which Râzvan had insisted on using. It was a blood spell, in which blood spilled onto the letter, with a muttered incantation, made the letter instantly disappear and pop into the hands of the one addressed to. There had to be a blood relation between correspondents in order to work, so it suited their needs perfectly. In this way, they had been able to agree, in that single day, on what Orion was going to say in the Dark Allies meeting about Râzvan's participation in the war. Eventually, Orion would have to pop in Zraven Citadel, to continue negotiations, but it was safer if he apparated from Durmstrang, instead than from Snape's house.

As the daylight dwindled out, and moonlight started to creep through the curtains of Orion's small bedroom, he stopped writing with a satisfied smirk on his face. He was ready for the meeting, and there were still three days left until it was held. The day before the meeting was his birthday, though he didn't want to think much about it. A birthday with only Snape's sour mood as company wasn't something he wanted to ponder about.

He stretched his back as he rose from the chair, slowly massaging his stiff shoulders and neck. Even his fingers hurt after such a long day of constant scribbling. He checked the time and decided to see what Snape was up to. He hadn't seen the wizard since the day Scrimgeour and Remus had come by. And he was in the mood for a battle of wits and sharp tongue-lashings. He had become accustomed to it and had to admit that he enjoyed Snape's cynic comments and repertoire of nasty retorts.

Orion was about to stride out from his room, with a wicked smirk on his face, ready to taunt Snape and get a good rise out of him, when he stopped in his tracks as he heard something, very distantly.

"Cissy - Narcissa, listen to me-"

"Go back, Bella!"

"You must listen to me!"

"I've listened already. I've made my decision. Leave me alone!"

Orion's eyes widened and he immediately flew to his window, carefully lifting the curtain, making certain that he wouldn't be seen. He wasn't supposed to be in Snape's house, as all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, still thought that he was away, with his school friend. Snape hadn't told Voldemort that he had arrived, so if Bella saw him, it meant trouble for his guardian.

He strained his ears and his eyes looked out through the window pane, into the darkness of the night. He could see two slight figures moving on top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow, cobbled street. He could tell them apart from the way they walked; Narcissa had always been more smooth and elegant in her movements. They were a little bit far, but Orion knew that he could hear them thanks to his sharpened senses, due to the vampire blood in him.

The figures now stood side by side, looking across the road at the rows and rows of dilapidated brick houses.

"He lives here?" asked Bella in a voice full of contempt. "Here? In this Muggle dunghill? We must be the first of our kind ever to set foot-"

Narcissa slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and was already hurrying across the road.

"Cissy, wait!" Bella followed, her cloak streaming behind, as Narcissa darted forwards.

Some of the streetlamps were broken; the two women were running between patches of light and deep darkness. Bellatrix caught up with her prey just as she turned another corner, this time succeeding in catching hold of Narcissa's arm and swinging her around so that they faced each other.

"Cissy, you must not do this, you can't trust him-"

"The Dark Lord trusts him, doesn't he?"

"The Dark Lord is... I believe... mistaken," Bella panted, and her eyes gleamed momentarily under her hood as she looked around to check that they were indeed alone. "In any case, we were told not to speak of the plan to anyone. This is a betrayal of the Dark Lord's-"

Orion frowned as he listened to them.

"Let go, Bella!" snarled Narcissa, and she drew a wand from beneath her cloak, holding it threateningly in her sister's face.

Bellatrix merely laughed. "Cissy, your own sister? You wouldn't-"

"There is nothing I wouldn't do anymore!" Narcissa breathed, a note of hysteria in her voice, and as she brought down the wand like a knife, there was another flash of light.

Bella let go of her sister's arm as though burned. "Narcissa!"

Orion saw Narcissa rushing ahead, and became more worried with each passing moment. Narcissa seemed desperate and frantic, and he didn't like it one bit. He wondered what could have happened. Was it something to do with Lucius? Had something happened to him in Azkaban? He felt a cold chill down his back. He owed the Malfoys much, and he was particularly attached to Narcissa. He really wanted to help her, but he wisely decided to keep listening before taking any action.

Rubbing her hand, Bellatrix followed again, keeping her distance now, as they moved along the deserted row of brick houses.

At last, Orion saw Narcissa coming up the house. He quickly dropped the curtain, and with a swift movement of his wand, he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He quickly left his room, and silently dashed through the narrowed corridor. He hesitated on the threshold of the living room. The door was ajar, so he decided to remain behind it, as he had a view of the room from his position.

Snape was currently drinking a glass of firewhiskey, as he read a book, with a deep look of concentration on his face, occasionally scribbling something on the margins with his other hand.

There was a slight knock on the door, and Snape immediately shut the book close, placing it on shelf, and vanishing the glass, before advancing towards the door, alert, with wand aimed forwards.

Orion saw Snape casting an identification charm through the door. Snape deeply frowned, before instantly masking his face with an expression of calmness, as he pocketed his wand.

Snape slightly opened the door and Orion saw Narcissa standing before Snape, throwing back her hood.

She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness; the long blonde hair streaming down her back gave her the look of a drowned person.

"Narcissa!" said Snape, opening the door a little wider, so that the light fell upon her and her sister too. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Snape was never so loud, Orion knew that the wizard was alerting him to their presence, since he wasn't supposed to be in the house. But Orion didn't care so much about that right now; he only cared about the way Narcissa looked, she seemed utterly helpless.

"Severus," Narcissa said in a strained whisper. "May I speak to you? It's urgent."

"But of course." He stood back to allow her to pass him into the house. Her still-hooded sister followed without invitation.

"Snape," said Bella curtly, as she passed him.

"Bellatrix," he replied, his thin mouth curling into a slightly mocking smile as he closed the door with a snap behind them.

They stepped directly into the small sitting room. Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside, and sat down, staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap. Bellatrix lowered her hood more slowly. With heavily lidded eyes, she did not take her gaze from Snape as she moved to stand behind Narcissa.

"So, what can I do for you?" Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite the two sisters.

"We... we are alone, aren't we?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes, of course. Well, your nephew used to be here, as you know, but I haven't heard from him, yet," said Snape silkily.

Narcissa bit her lip, and looked at Snape. "Will he- will he be alright? What will happen to him? When he is found, will-"

"Stop worrying yourself about that undeserving little half-blood, Cissy!" hissed Bellatrix furiously. "He's a traitor! I always said he was one, and now we have the proof, fleeing from Our Lord! But we'll get him soon and Our Lord will give him the punishment he deserves! He should be stripped from his magic, and from his name! He's besmirched-"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Narcissa, her chest rising and falling fast, as she pierced her sister with angry blue eyes. "He's our nephew, he's family! And never forget, that no matter who his mother was, he is Sirius' son, and therefore, the Head of the Black family, you owe him your support!"

"He's nothing more than a filthy half-blood who should have been drowned at birth!" shrieked Bella. "Killed before he ever tainted our bloodlines!"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Bella, and angrily snapped, "The Dark Lord always valued him, and even your own husband does, because they see that he's powerful. You should see this as well. I won't discuss the matter with you again, sister! But be wise and shallow your comments in my presence. I've already endured too much from you!"

"We shouldn't even be here!" hissed Bellatrix.

"Then leave!" retorted Narcissa heatedly. "I never asked you to come with me."

"I came to prevent you from making a mistake!"

Narcissa ignored her, and swiftly turned her face towards Snape. "Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me-" She seemed to be losing her nerve. She took a great, shuddering breath, before continuing. "I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone, but-"

"Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix. "Particularly in present company!"

'"Present company'?" repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that, Bellatrix?"

"That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"

Narcissa let out a noise that might have been a dry sob and covered her face with her hands.

Snape sat back, his hands upon the arms of his chair, smiling into Bellatrix's glowering face.

"Narcissa, I think we ought to hear what Bellatrix is bursting to say; it will save tedious interruptions. Well, continue, Bellatrix," said Snape. "Why is it that you do not trust me?"

"A hundred reasons!" she said loudly, striding out from behind the sofa to stand before Snape. "Where to start! Where were you when the Dark Lord fell? Why did you never make any attempt to find him when he vanished? What have you been doing all these years that you've lived in Dumbledore's pocket? Why did you not return at once when the Dark Lord came back to us? Where were you when we attacked Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament? Why didn't you discover that Orion was Harry Potter when he was under your nose for a full year? Where were you a few weeks ago when we battled to retrieve the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And why, Snape, did the half-blood escape from your house when you had him in your mercy?"

She paused, her chest rising and falling rapidly, the color high in her cheeks. Behind her, Narcissa sat motionless, her face still hidden in her hands.

Snape smiled.

"Before I answer you - oh yes, Bellatrix, I am going to answer! You can carry my words back to the others who whisper behind my back, and carry false tales of my treachery to the Dark Lord! Before I answer you, I say, let me ask a question in turn. Do you really think that the Dark Lord has not asked me each and every one of those questions? And do you really think that, had I not been able to give satisfactory answers, I would be sitting here talking to you?"

She hesitated. "I know he believes you, but..."

"You think he is mistaken? Or that I have somehow hoodwinked him? Fooled the Dark Lord, the greatest wizard, the most accomplished Legilimens the world has ever seen?"

Bellatrix said nothing, but looked, for the first time, a little discomfited.

Snape did not press the point. He conjured drinks for the three of them. He picked up his glass, sipped it, and continued, "You ask where I was when the Dark Lord fell. I was where he had ordered me to be, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he wished me to spy upon Albus Dumbledore. You know, I presume, that it was on the Dark Lord's orders that I took up the post?"

She nodded almost imperceptibly and then opened her mouth, but Snape forestalled her.

"You ask why I did not attempt to find him when he vanished. For the same reason that Avery, Yaxley, the Carrows, Greyback, Lucius" - he inclined his head slightly to Narcissa - "and many others did not attempt to find him. I believed him finished. I am not proud of it, I was wrong, but there it is... If he had not forgiven we who lost faith at that time, he would have very few followers left."

"He'd have me!" said Bellatrix passionately. "I, who spent many years in Azkaban for him!"

"Yes, indeed, most admirable," said Snape in a bored voice. "You weren't a lot of use to him in prison, but the gesture was undoubtedly fine -"

"Gesture!" she shrieked; in her fury she looked slightly mad. "While I endured the Dementors, you remained at Hogwarts, comfortably playing Dumbledore's pet!"

"Not quite," said Snape calmly. "He wouldn't give me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, you know. Seemed to think it might, ah, bring about a relapse... tempt me into my old ways."

"This was your sacrifice for the Dark Lord, not to teach your favorite subject?" she jeered. "Why did you stay there all that time, Snape? Still spying on Dumbledore for a master you believed dead?"

"Hardly," said Snape, "although the Dark Lord is pleased that I never deserted my post: I had sixteen years of information on Dumbledore to give him when he returned, a rather more useful welcome-back present than endless reminiscences of how unpleasant Azkaban is..."

"But you stayed -"

"Yes, Bellatrix, I stayed," said Snape, betraying a hint of impatience for the first time. "I had a comfortable job that I preferred to a stint in Azkaban. They were rounding up the Death Eaters, you know. Dumbledore's protection kept me out of jail; it was most convenient and I used it. I repeat: The Dark Lord does not complain that I stayed, so I do not see why you do."

Orion knew that it was all lies. By that time, Snape had truly turned to Dumbledore's side, but he had to admire the man for lying so brilliantly. If he didn't know better, he would believe what Snape was saying. And even if Snape was on the Dark side now, he knew that the wizard wasn't loyal to Voldemort, not if Voldemort didn't act according to Snape's own interests. Snape was a fighter, a survivor, but he was also someone who had his own sense of morality. Orion was aware that Snape had done many things that were revulsive to him, just to remain Dumbledore's spy among Voldemort's ranks. Snape didn't flinch from doing what was necessary, but he wondered if the wizard forgave himself for what he had needed to do.

"I think you next wanted to know," Snape pressed on, a little more loudly, for Bellatrix showed every sign of interrupting, "why I wasn't in the group which killed the Longbottom boy. That is easily answered. The Dark Lord didn't know whether he could trust me, he never told me about his plan. He thought, like you, that I had turned from faithful Death Eater to Dumbledore's stooge. I deeply regret that he did not trust me, but I have long since helped him in all his endeavors."

Bellatrix's mouth twisted as though she had taken an unpleasant dose of medicine. "But you didn't return when he came back, you didn't fly back to him at once when you felt the Dark Mark burn -"

"Correct. I returned later. I returned on Dumbledore's orders."

"On Dumbledore's -?" she began, in tones of outrage.

"Think!" said Snape, impatient again. "Think! By waiting, I ensured that I could remain at Hogwarts as a spy! By allowing Dumbledore to think that I was only returning to the Dark Lord's side because I was ordered to, I have been able to pass information on Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix ever since! Consider, Bellatrix: The Dark Mark had been growing stronger for a year. I knew he must be about to return, all the Death Eaters knew! I had plenty of time to think about what I wanted to do, to plan my next move, to escape like Karkaroff, didn't I? The Dark Lord's initial displeasure at my lateness vanished entirely, I assure you, when I explained that I remained faithful, although Dumbledore thought I was his man. Yes, the Dark Lord thought that I had left him forever, but he was wrong."

"But what use have you been?" sneered Bellatrix. "What useful information have we had from you?"

"My information has been conveyed directly to the Dark Lord," said Snape. "If he chooses not to share it with you -"

"He shares everything with me!" said Bellatrix, firing up at once. "He calls me his most loyal, his most faithful -"

"Does he?" said Snape, his voice delicately inflected to suggest his disbelief. "Does he still, after the fiasco at the Ministry?"

"That was not my fault!" said Bellatrix, flushing. "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious - if Lucius hadn't -"

That phrase made Orion pierce Bella with his eyes. Voldemort had entrusted her with his most precious… He knew now that his suspicions had been correct. Voldemort had never denied it either, when he had mentioned it once. Bella had a Horcrux under her guard, just as he had discussed the possibility once, with Tom.

"Don't you dare - don't you dare blame my husband!" said Narcissa, in a low and deadly voice, looking up at her sister.

"There is no point apportioning blame," said Snape smoothly. "What is done, is done."

"But not by you!" said Bellatrix furiously. "No, you were once again absent while the rest of us ran dangers, were you not, Snape?"

"My orders were to remain behind," said Snape. "Perhaps you disagree with the Dark Lord, perhaps you think that Dumbledore would not have noticed if I had joined forces with the Death Eaters to fight the Order of the Phoenix? And - forgive me - you speak of dangers... you were facing three teenagers, were you not?"

"They were joined, as you very well know, by half of the Order before long!" snarled Bellatrix. "And, while we are on the subject of the Order, you still claim you cannot reveal the whereabouts of their headquarters, don't you?"

"I am not the Secret-Keeper; I cannot speak the name of the place. You understand how the enchantment works, I think? The Dark Lord is satisfied with the information I have passed him on the Order. It led, as perhaps you have guessed, to the recent capture and murder of Emmeline Vance."

He inclined his head and toasted her. Her expression did not soften. And all the while, Orion's blood froze in his veins. He remembered that name. Snape had been grieved by the witch's death, by the waste of losing a powerful witch, even if she was light. Why did Snape do it, then? By Merlin, had it been a way to ingratiate himself with Voldemort, under Dumbledore's orders? So that Voldemort would trust Snape and tell him more about his plans?

"You are avoiding my last question, Snape. Harry Potter, Orion Black, whatever. You had him in Hogwarts for a full year. He was your student, and you never suspected him? Given his features, given his abilities, it should have been obvious! And why did he escape from your house more than a week ago? How could the boy have slipped through your fingers if you weren't aiding him in betraying the Dark Lord?!"

"Have you discussed this matter with the Dark Lord?" asked Snape calmly.

"He... lately, we... I am asking you, Snape!"

"Are you talking about the same boy who was included in the Dark Lord's ranks since an early age? Not even the Dark Lord suspecting him over the years. The same boy who you taught over a summer?" said Snape silkily.

"You had him for a whole year!" snapped Bellatrix. "You had more time to discover-"

"Ah, yes, because of his features, correct?" sneered Snape. "Black features on his face, of course, it should have been obvious to me that your cousin was the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, instead of James Potter."

"His eyes," hissed Bellatrix. "I know that his mudblood whore of a mother was in the same year as you at Hogwarts. Surely you saw the resemblance!"

Snape clenched his jaw. In an instant, he answered calmly, "It wasn't enough to make me suspicious. Green eyes aren't common but they aren't unusual either. And you speak about his abilities. I didn't know by then that the boy was a parselmouth, the Dark Lord hadn't confided in me about that. But you, on the other hand, knew from the start."

"I didn't –" spluttered Bellatrix enraged. "What about his escape?!"

"He escaped when I was summoned by the Dark Lord," retorted Snape calmly. "Powerful dark wards around my house couldn't be placed to keep him a prisoner or Dumbledore would have become suspicious. The boy is resourceful and passably powerful, as you know, so debilitating the wards would have been easy for him. As for the matter of the boy betraying the Dark Lord or not, you should discuss it with Our Lord."

"He's a traitor and you should have killed him the first chance you had while he was under your guardianship!" hissed Bellatrix.

"So you believe Our Lord made a mistake by trusting the boy? By allowing him into his ranks during all these years, and even sparing his life once he discovered he was Harry Potter? You have so little confidence in our Master's judgment?" said Snape silkily.

Bellatrix blanched, and Snape continued, "The Dark Lord recognizes that the boy is a great dark wizard, which was how he survived the Dark Lord's attack when he was a baby, and repeatedly in other confrontations. The Dark Lord didn't issue the order to kill the boy, so I saw no reason to do so, as I'm confident that the Dark Lord still has some use for him." He pierced Bellatrix with his eyes, and added, "And after the Dark Lord discovered the boy's identity he warned everyone that the boy wasn't to be touched. Our Lord said that the boy was on our side. I don't think our Master would be pleased if you went against his wishes. I've heard that he only gave orders to apprehend the brat, nothing else."

"Because he wishes to punish the traitor himself!" insisted Bellatrix.

"Be that as it may, what to do with Black's spawn is the Dark Lord's prerogative, not yours," said Snape sharply.

"And through all this we are supposed to believe Dumbledore has never suspected you?" asked Bellatrix, changing tacks. "He has no idea of your true allegiance, he trusts you implicitly still?"

"I have played my part well," said Snape. "And you overlook Dumbledore's greatest weakness: he has to believe the best of people. I spun him a tale of deepest remorse when I joined his staff, fresh from my Death Eater days, and he embraced me with open arms - though, as I say, never allowing me nearer the Dark Arts than he could help. Dumbledore is a powerful wizard - oh yes, he is," - for Bellatrix had made a scathing noise -, "the Dark Lord acknowledges it. I am pleased to say, however, that through all these years, Dumbledore has never stopped trusting me, and therein lies my great value to the Dark Lord."

Bellatrix still looked unhappy, though she appeared unsure how best to attack Snape next.

Taking advantage of her silence, Snape turned to her sister.

"Now... you came to ask me for help, Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked up at him, her face eloquent with despair.

"Yes, Severus. I - I think you are the only one who can help me, I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and..."

She closed her eyes and two large tears seeped from beneath her eyelids.

"The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it," Narcissa continued, her eyes still closed. "He wishes none to know of the plan. It is... very secret. But -"

"If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak," said Snape at once. "The Dark Lord's word is law."

Narcissa gasped as though he had doused her with cold water. Bellatrix looked satisfied for the first time since she had entered the house.

"There!" she said triumphantly to her sister. "Even Snape says so: you were told not to talk, so hold your silence!"

But Snape had gotten to his feet and strode to the small window, peered through the curtains at the deserted street, then closed them again with a jerk. He turned around to face Narcissa, frowning.

"It so happens that I know of the plan," he said in a low voice. "I am one of the few the Dark Lord has told. Nevertheless, had I not been in on the secret, Narcissa, you would have been guilty of great treachery to the Dark Lord."

"I thought you must know about it!" said Narcissa, breathing more freely. "He trusts you so, Severus..."

"You know about the plan?" said Bellatrix, her fleeting expression of satisfaction replaced by a look of outrage. "You know?"

Orion carefully inspected Snape, from his position behind the parted door. He had learned how to read Snape's eyes, since his face never revealed anything, and as he remembered something else, he suddenly understood a part of what this was all about.

He couldn't believe he had been so careless. It had completely slipped his mind, since the vision he was remembering right now, was the vision from which he had learned that Voldemort had split his soul again. That had been the only thing that had mattered at the time being, but now he clearly remembered the rest…

Bellatrix crouching before Voldemort, going to him in her sister's name. They could only have been referring to one person: Draco.

Orion furiously fisted his hands. Voldemort had said that he was honoring Draco, while Bella had asserted that Draco was going to succeed. It was painfully clear, Voldemort had given Draco a mission, and if Narcissa was this frantic, it meant that she knew that Draco was in over his head.

And what was more, Orion realized that Snape didn't know anything about Draco's mission. Voldemort had strictly forbidden Bella to tell anyone. Voldemort wouldn't chance it by telling Snape, he knew that. Snape was currently trying to gather as much information as he could, with the little information that Bella and Cissy had let through; Snape was a master in this, after all.

His temper flew when he suspected why Voldemort had done this. He didn't know what Draco's mission was, but it was definitely very dangerous.

"I certainly know," said Snape. "But what help do you require, Narcissa? If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."

"Severus," she whispered, tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "My son... my only son..."

Orion felt his chest constrict, as he looked at her, and he knew what he had to do. He only had to wait for the right time.

"Draco should be proud," said Bellatrix exultantly. "The Dark Lord is granting him a great honor. And I will say this for Draco: he isn't shrinking away from his duty, he seems glad of a chance to prove himself, excited at the prospect -"

Narcissa began to cry in earnest, gazing beseechingly all the while at Snape. "That's because he is sixteen and has no idea what lies in store! Why, Severus? Why my son? It is too dangerous! This is vengeance for Lucius's mistake, I know it!"

Snape said nothing. He looked away from the sight of her tears as though they were indecent, but he could not pretend not to hear her.

"That's why he's chosen Draco, isn't it?" Narcissa persisted. "To punish Lucius?"

"If Draco succeeds," said Snape, still looking away from her, "he will be honored above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" sobbed Narcissa. "How can he, when the Dark Lord himself -?"

Orion's eyes widened, his mind swirling with possibilities, trying to narrow them down, as Bellatrix gasped, and Narcissa seemed to lose her nerve.

"I only meant... that nobody has yet succeeded... Severus... please... You are, you have always been, Draco's favorite teacher... You are Lucius' old friend... I beg you... You are the Dark Lord's favorite, his most trusted advisor... Will you speak to him, persuade him -?"

"The Dark Lord will not be persuaded, and I am not stupid enough to attempt it," said Snape flatly. "I cannot pretend that the Dark Lord is not angry with Lucius. Lucius was supposed to be in charge. He got himself captured, along with how many others, and failed to retrieve the prophecy into the bargain. Yes, the Dark Lord is angry, Narcissa, very angry indeed."

Not only because of that, thought Orion bitterly. He pushed the thought away, and frantically reviewed Narcissa's words, he had little time, and the clues were there…

"Then I am right, he has chosen Draco in revenge!" choked Narcissa. "He does not mean him to succeed, he wants him to be killed trying!"

When Snape said nothing, Narcissa seemed to lose what little self-restraint she still possessed. Standing up, she staggered to Snape and seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears falling onto his chest, she gasped, "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us -"

Snape caught hold of her wrists and removed her clutching hands. Looking down into her tear-stained face, he said slowly, "He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first. You see, in the unlikely event that Draco succeeds, I shall be able to remain at Hogwarts a little longer, fulfilling my useful role as spy."

"In other words, it doesn't matter to him if Draco is killed!"

"The Dark Lord is very angry," repeated Snape quietly. "You know as well as I do, Narcissa, that he does not forgive easily."

She crumpled, falling at his feet, sobbing and moaning on the floor. "My only son... my only son..."

Orion couldn't bear it any longer, but he bit his lower lip, he had to be patient and do this right. He slowly retrieved his wand from his pocket.

"You should be proud!" said Bellatrix ruthlessly. "If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord!"

Narcissa gave a little scream of despair and clutched at her long blonde hair. Snape stooped, seized her by the arms, lifted her up, and steered her back onto the sofa. He then poured her more wine and forced the glass into her hand.

"Narcissa, that's enough. Drink this. Listen to me."

She quieted a little; slopping wine down herself, she took a shaky sip.

"It might be possible... for me to help Draco."

She sat up, her face paper-white, her eyes huge. "Severus - oh, Severus - you would help him? Would you look after him, see he comes to no harm?"

"I can try."

She flung away her glass; it skidded across the table as she slid off the sofa into a kneeling position at Snape's feet, seized his hand in both of hers, and pressed her lips to it. "If you are there to protect him... Severus, will you swear it? Will you make an Unbreakable Vow?"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Snape's expression was blank, unreadable.

Bellatrix, however, let out a cackle of triumphant laughter. "Aren't you listening, Narcissa? Oh, he'll try, I'm sure... The usual empty words, the usual slithering out of action... oh, on the Dark Lord's orders, of course!"

Snape did not look at Bellatrix. His black eyes were fixed upon Narcissa's tear-filled blue ones as she continued to clutch his hand.

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make an Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

Bellatrix's mouth fell open. Snape lowered himself so that he was kneeling opposite Narcissa. Beneath Bellatrix's astonished gaze, they grasped right hands.

"You will need your wand, Bellatrix," said Snape coldly.

She drew it, still looking astonished.

"And you will need to move a little closer," he said.

She stepped forward so that she stood over them, and placed the tip of her wand on their linked hands.

Orion looked at them with a frown. Narcissa was making Snape take a vow to protect Draco. Should he let it happen? It seemed quite harmless, and Draco could do with Snape's protection.

Narcissa spoke. "Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"

In that instant, Orion knew that Narcissa would take it further, there was no doubt in his mind, she was desperate. Did Snape suspect this? That he was about to be cornered in the middle of the ritual for an Unbreakable Vow?

And it all clicked into its pieces in his mind. Narcissa was desperate enough to trick Snape, Voldemort himself hadn't succeeded in doing what he had assigned Draco to do, Snape had said that if Draco succeeded he would be able to stay in Hogwarts, thus, if Snape did it himself he would have to leave, Narcissa was certain that Draco would die, and he was sure that Voldemort expected it as well since he knew Voldemort's motives better than anyone else… then it could only be one thing. And he couldn't let this happen!

"I wi-" started saying Snape.

Orion careened through the door, and aiming his wand at Snape, he bellowed, "REPELIO!"

Snape was flung through the air, as a thin tongue of brilliant flame, which had issued from Bella's wand, stretched into the vacant air, sizzling into nothingness when it found no magical core to attach itself to.

Narcissa crashed against the floor on her back, her eyes wide with fear, as Bellatrix started casting dark curses left and right, screaming enraged, "REVEAL YOURSELF!"

Orion, still invisible under the Disillusionment Charm, swiftly casted a protective shield over Narcissa, as he dodged an incoming curse. He spun around to face his furious Aunt, as he roared, "Incarcerous!"

But Bellatrix could still see his spells, and she deftly countered, "Cruenta dollum!"

Orion leaped to a side, as he quickly thought about which spell to use. He couldn't use parsel-spells or his dark magic, it would probably be picked up by the wards and there was no way of saying that Snape had casted those.

"Cruor hervire!" spat Bellatrix, as she proceeded to shout a barrage of other spells, casting in all directions.

Orion flashed by her side, appearing at her back, and he said quietly, "Somnus temporis."

Bella didn't have time to react, and she toppled down to the floor, her eyes closed and face calm as she entered a profound sleep.

He quickly cancelled the Disillusionment Charm just as Snape had risen to his feet, furiously advancing towards him.

"What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't have interfered, you dim-witted brat!" Snape snarled, pointing at Bellatrix. "She'll tell the Dark Lord that you're here!"

Orion paid him no mind as he approached Narcissa, who was still on the floor, looking at him with surprise. He gently pulled her up, as he said softly, "Are you harmed?"

"No," she breathed out. Abruptly, she tightly hugged Orion, and whispered tremulously, "I was so worried about you. No one knew what had happened to you… The Death Eaters - I didn't -"

"I'm fine, Cissy," said Orion quietly, as he patted her on the back. But they didn't have much time, so he broke the hug, and clutching her shoulders, he demanded, "What's Draco's mission?"

Narcissa seemed about to crumble, but she quickly masked her face, her shoulders stiffed and her expression turned resolute. "Nothing that concerns you."

Orion narrowed his eyes at her, and snapped, "But it concerns Severus?"

As Narcissa eyed him with a hard expression on her face, Snape chose to intervene, and he snarled angrily, "This is no time for you to show off your pathetic heroic tendencies!"

Orion rounded on him, and spat, "Tell me Severus, do you know what she was about to make you vow?" He glanced at Narcissa, and said sharply, "Tell him, Cissy, though he might suspect already, he's known you for much longer than I have."

"I already knew!" snapped Snape impatiently. "And I was ready to go through with it!"

"You did?" retorted Orion nastily. "Pity, because I can't let you do it. And I wonder if you would do it in the end. You might dislike him but he was sort of a father figure to you, wasn't he? Before his manipulations turned to be too much for you. I wonder if in the end you could bear to live with your guilt if you went through with it!"

"Don't dare presume that I need you to show consideration towards me!" hissed Snape angrily.

Orion scoffed. "I didn't stop it in order to save you from a tough choice between killing him or allowing your magic to kill you. I did it because if someone has to do it, it has to be me. And besides, I know I can go through with it, you, on the other hand, are a wild card. I have no desire to test your convictions this soon."

"You know nothing about this, and I-" snarled Snape.

"Know nothing?" interrupted Orion with a snort. "If you could deduce it from what Cissy and Bellatrix said, so could I." He turned towards Narcissa, and snapped, "Draco has to kill Dumbledore, am I right?"

Narcissa paled, and her mask slipped off, as her face turned ashen. She tightly gripped Orion's shoulders, and said pleadingly, her voice breaking, "Stay out of this, please. Severus can handle it. I don't want you involved, Orion!"

Orion's eyes momentarily soften, before he said with cold determination, "I can't. You don't understand, it has to be me. I need to-"

"No!" shrieked Narcissa desperately. "It's painful enough to have Draco… He might- he might die…" She choked on a sob, before adding tearfully, "I can't be responsible for mixing you up in this…"

Orion grabbed her shoulders, and replied fiercely, "Draco will be safe. I can help him. If you don't want me to take the vow - and Snape certainly isn't going to take it, I won't allow it -, then I can speak with Voldemort and ask him to-"

"No, it's you who doesn't understand!" said Narcissa shakily. "Only Bella and I know about the mission, and the Dark Lord prohibited that anyone spoke about it, or that anyone helped Draco. If you tell him that I came here, or if you try to plead with him to spare Draco, then he'll kill Draco instantly… The Dark Lord wants Draco to die, I'm certain. He doesn't kill him right now in the off chance that Draco succeeds, but I know he will not! How could he stand a chance against Dumbledore? And the Dark Lord will never spare Draco - it's because Lucius failed to retrieve the prophecy…"

Orion pierced her with his eyes, and said quietly, "We both know that the Dark Lord didn't do it just for that. You know that he isn't punishing Lucius because he failed his mission."

Narcissa's eyes widened, and Orion continued, "Did you know, Cissy? Did you agree with what Lucius did behind my back?"

"You know," whispered Narcissa tremulously. She bore her blue eyes into Orion's, and said beseechingly, "I thought – both Lucius and I thought that it was the best thing to do, Orion. You must understand. The Dark Lord-" She heaved in a breath, and continued, "He was interested in you, too interested. I wanted to protect you, I know how he treats his… I didn't want that fate for you! And Draco and you…"

Orion wearily rubbed his forehead. "I understand. I can't truly blame you for it since I know that you were only thinking in Draco's and my best interest, but doing it behind Voldemort's back… I was angry at first, and Voldemort even more so..." He looked at her intently, and added sharply, "But don't you see what it caused? Draco is paying for it now! Voldemort sees him as a threat. How will we change that perception? How do we make Voldemort spare Draco's life?"

Narcissa broke into deep, heaving sobs; bringing her hands to cover her eyes.

Orion looked at her pityingly but didn't offer comfort; he didn't know what to say to her. The only solution was to go through with the mission and hope that Voldemort would be satisfied with Dumbledore's death, without caring who brought it upon. And he recognized that Narcissa was right; there was no use in pleading for Draco's life, Voldemort wouldn't change his mind. And if he pleaded for Draco's life then Voldemort would know that Narcissa had come here, failing to obey his strict orders. Or Voldemort could insanely believe that he pleaded for Draco's life because he had romantic feelings towards Draco, or some rubbish like that. Either way, it would make it worse.

He looked at Snape and saw that he was frowning at them. Snape must have guessed by now what Lucius had done; the unbreakable marriage contract that Lucius had signed in his name.

Orion looked away from Snape, and he clenched his jaw. He had to be the one to do it, and Narcissa wouldn't feel hope, she wouldn't rest, until someone made a vow to help Draco and finish the task for him if he failed. And Snape couldn't be the one to take the vow.

Orion hadn't said his true reason for interrupting the ritual. The truth of the matter was that he needed to defeat Dumbledore since he needed the Elder Wand. He could defeat or kill Dumbledore to obtain it. But by killing him - instead of just defeating the old coot-, he shot several birds with one stone: he helped Draco fulfill his task, he obtained the Elder Wand, and he did something that sooner or later someone had to do – kill the leader of the Light.

And he had to do it. If Draco or Snape killed Dumbledore, then the wand would be loyal to them, meaning that he would have to defeat Draco or Snape afterwards. And he rather kill Dumbledore than harm either Draco or Snape just to obtain the Elder Wand.

He didn't feel guilt or dread about the prospective of killing Dumbledore; he felt indifferent. He had blamed Dumbledore for many things, especially for his life with the Dursleys and for Sirius' Kiss. But his perceptions had slightly changed when Dumbledore had attempted to protect him from Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries and when Voldemort had told him that Dumbledore wanted to clear Sirius' name, since the old man felt regret for having aided in Sirius' capture. Dumbledore was still a manipulative old coot, who ruthlessly used people as pawns, but so did Voldemort, who had caused him equal or more pain. He still hated Dumbledore from time to time, but now it was more a matter of doing something he needed to do, rather than taking revenge. His only concern was if he would be powerful enough to kill Dumbledore; the old goat had defeated Grindelwald, when Grindelwald had the Elder Wand, giving him a clear advantage over Dumbledore. Now the tables had turned, it was Dumbledore with the powerful Elder Wand.

Well, it didn't matter, he had to get it. Orion inwardly smirked. And, to be honest, he was certain that when the time came, he would enjoy matching skills with Dumbledore, and eventually kill him, even if his hatred for the old wizard wasn't as strong as before.

He broke out from his musings as Narcissa quietly finished crying. She looked as if she was drowning in hopeless despair.

"I'll take the vow, Cissy," said Orion sternly.

"No," whispered Narcissa, with quivering lips. "Let Severus-"

"How will you help Draco when you're planning on going to Durmstrang?" said Snape sharply. "I can offer Draco constant help, you can't."

Orion arched an eyebrow, and retorted dryly, "Who do you think Draco will allow to help him? You, who despite being his godfather have scarcely spent time out of the classroom with him, or me, who he has known since we were eleven, and with whom he has a close, brotherly relationship with?" Then he added sarcastically, "Besides, have you ever heard of the floo network? The solution is simple: I'll floo from Durmstrang into your office, as frequently as it's needed."

"And you plan on strutting around Hogwarts undetected?" said Snape snidely. "Dumbledore will-"

"Dumbledore will detect nothing," interrupted Orion curtly. "I have my ways of avoiding detection. You simply have to key in your fireplace to me, so that I can use it. And I know that you're capable enough of doing it with Dumbledore being none the wiser." He bore his eyes into Snape's, and added, "I know you care about Draco, but so do I, and I can help him much more than you can. You're under constant supervision from Dumbledore, I'm not."

Snape fiercely scowled at him, but nodded his head.

"You can't be serious, Severus!" interjected Narcissa frantically, looking at Snape disbelievingly. "You can't allow Orion to be involved in this. Both Draco and him will end up dead!"

"Cissy," said Orion quietly, "have faith in Draco and me. If I need help, I promise to contact Snape, alright?"

"Severus…" said Narcissa with trepidation.

"If the insufferable brat wants to do it, then let him," snapped Snape sharply, turning around to tower over Bellatrix's sleeping body.

Orion bit his inner cheek, to prevent a smile from breaking on his face. For Snape, that was as good as saying that he believed that Orion had a chance of succeeding.

He approached Snape, and said quietly, "Can you remove her memories while she's under the curse?"

Snape shot him a glance, and said curtly, "Yes." He crouched by Bellatrix's side and swiftly pointed his wand to her forehead. He opened her eyelids and started muttering an incantation under his breath.

Orion left Snape to his work, and approached Narcissa. "You'll have to take her with you and think of a viable lie to explain to her the memory loss."

She silently nodded her head. She looked at Orion, and said quietly, "Thank you for helping Draco. I never wanted to involve you in this but it seems that the matter is settled already."

"It is," replied Orion with a smile. He looked at her uncertainly, and added, "Could I come to visit you and Draco in my birthday? He still doesn't answer my letters and I need to speak to him as soon as possible. I know that he won't accept my help easily; the sooner I start persuading him, the better."

Narcissa gave him a small smile. "Of course you can come, we'll be expecting you."

Orion grabbed her hand, as Snape approached them with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Cissy, let's do it now," said Orion quietly.

"You don't have to take the vow, Orion. I trust that you'll-"

"No, I want to take it," insisted Orion. He smirked at her, and added, "It's better if I do. You'll worry less about Draco, I'll have more incentives to go through with it, and - Well, the most important thing is that Draco won't be able to refuse my help after I take the vow. It's a good way of coercing him to accept my help."

She gave him a wan smile, as they knelt in front of each other, Snape pointing his wand at their tightly grasped hands.

"Will you, Orion, help my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" said Narcissa quietly.

"I will."

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," replied Orion.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered Narcissa, her voice faltering, as if still dreading to make him take the vow.

Orion clutched her hand tighter and gave her an encouraging nod.

She mutely nodded back, and continued with a stronger voice, "Will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Without a second hitch of breath, Orion said, "I will."

Their faces glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake, as the magic of the vow sank into Orion's magical core.


	43. Dumbledore, Slughorn & the Compromise

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers, though I'm a bit sad since few reviewed. But for those who did, thanks for remaining faithfully with this story for so long!

**Note:**This is, perhaps, a short chapter compared to previous ones, but I think I'll start making them shorter in order to update more frequently. They will be around 10,000 words, not shorter if I can prevent it. To give you a benchmark, this chapter is 12,000 words long, the previous one was over 17,000 and others have reached 20,000 words. So what do you think? Do you prefer fast updates or very long chapters?

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 43 **

The following afternoon, Orion sat on his desk, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He had had an uneasy night sleep. Draco's situation worried him, and Narcissa's desperation only added to his concerns. But he had something that needed to be done as soon as possible… no more stalling…

He took a deep breath, and gained the calmness he needed in order to succeed in what he was about to do. He closed his eyes, and at once, he lowered all his Occlumency barriers; feeling uncomfortably unprotected but determinate to see this through.

And then it came, like an icy spike through his brain; a deathly cold voice slicing his mind.

"_Where have you been?"_

Orion gritted his teeth, and bit out, "I want to discuss something very important with you, Tom. I need you to-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" roared Voldemort unrelentingly, as Orion started to feel a sharp pressure on his mind.

"Get away from my memories!" spat Orion angrily, violently pushing against Voldemort's presence, shutting him off from that part of his mind.

"With whom have you been?" demanded Voldemort in a dangerous tone of voice. "WITH WHOM?"

"If you calm down, I'll tell you," snapped Orion.

"_I don't need to calm down,"_ hissed Voldemort irately. _"You told me you were mine… You gave yourself to me… YOU ARE MINE! And you'll come to me right now!"_

"Not before we discuss some things," retorted Orion impatiently.

"There's nothing to discuss," said Voldemort coldly. "You belong to me, you'll obey me, and you'll come to me this instant!"

Orion fisted his hands, and said icily, "We will discuss things now, and reach an agreement, before I see you face to face. Take it or leave it!"

He felt Voldemort's wrath as a sharp, splintering pain on his forehead. Orion hissed in pain, pressing a palm against his scar, as he snapped, "I want to make a deal with you! But if you insist on causing me pain, then I'll-"

"_You'll what?"_ hissed Voldemort furiously. _"You'll attempt to kill me? You'll try to shift the prophecy in your favor? You're my horcrux! You are mine… Mine alone, and you can never destroy me! Never!"_

"I don't wish to destroy you!" retorted Orion angrily. "I wish to make a pact with you! You said we were equals, did you not? And yet, you expect me to obey your commands as if I were one of your minions?!"

"_Either you obey me or I'll force you into submission,"_ hissed Voldemort.

Orion harshly laughed at him. _"I would like to see you try, Tom. We could easily match powers and see who comes out the victor. And considering my displays of dark magic, who do you think has the best chances? Granted, I haven't seen the full extent of your powers, but you haven't seen mine either! I could defeat you!"_

"YOU WILL NOT-"

"But I won't!" interrupted Orion sharply. "I tire of telling you that I'm on your side, and as I said, I have many things to discuss with you, instead of wasting time reassuring my loyalty to the Dark for the umpteenth time. The most important one being, that I have gained powerful allies for our side!"

There was a small pause of silence, and Orion felt the pain in his forehead receding. It was just as he suspected. Mention something about the war which would further Voldemort's ambitions, and the wizard would listen.

"Who?" demanded Voldemort coldly.

Orion smirked, and said calmly, "They follow me, and since I'm on your side, they'll fight for the Dark. But make no mistake, they are my allies."

"You have no allies of your own!" spat Voldemort angrily. "If they support the Dark, they support me, and therefore, they are my followers."

"Oh, no, Tom, you're mistaken," retorted Orion coldly. "I have my own allies now, which only support the Dark because I'm there. If only you remained, they would withdraw their support." He paused for a moment, before adding sharply, "Now, I truly come to you as an equal. Together we would be an unstoppable power, the likes of which have never been witnessed before by wizard kind. Didn't you say that yourself? Well, now I can bring something to our alliance. I can bring supporters. You have your Death Eaters, and I have my followers. Will you listen to me now?"

"_Who are your supporters?"_ hissed Voldemort impatiently.

"I'll tell you once we agree on some points."

"What do you want?" bit out Voldemort.

"_What I've always wanted, Tom,"_ said Orion sharply.

"_I won't merge back with my piece of soul!"_

Orion's jaw clenched and he was tempted to snap at him, but reining in his anger, he hissed calmly, _"Even if I gave you something you've always wanted in return, Tom?"_

"_What would that be?"_

Orion took a deep breath, and plunged into what would change his life in ways he couldn't begin to imagine. _"An heir."_

There was an abrupt silence which seemed to stretch indefinitely, as Orion waited for Voldemort's reaction with abated breath. If this didn't work, he didn't know what else he could do. He felt the pressure mounting as Voldemort remained silent, surely doing some fast thinking, but he could perceive nothing, not a single sliver of thought or emotion from the other side.

"_You'll become my consort?"_ suddenly said Voldemort. It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"No," Orion said quietly. "I'll become something else. I never deserted you; no matter what you believed, in spite of everything you did –"

"In spite of everything I did?" snarled Voldemort angrily. "I showed you too much consideration, too much leniency. And you repaid me by turning your back on me!"

"Shown me consideration?" spat Orion furiously. "You tried to take me by force!"

"_You're mine,"_ hissed Voldemort pointedly. _"You admitted it… you screamed it while I took you, claimed you, repeatedly..."_

Orion felt his blood boil, and he snarled, "That's no reason- no excuse, for what you attempted to do!"

He heaved in a deep breath, and forced himself into calmness once more. He couldn't keep fighting with Voldemort or everything would end up badly; and he was tired that every time they spoke, they argued as well. He wanted Voldemort back; he wanted them to be together – working together instead of fighting. He had to accomplish this now or it would be too late. And above all, he had to do it without yielding.

"_If we're going to do this together – planning the war, fighting, and... having an heir together – then there's only one way…Only one way in which we can truly be equals, Tom. Neither submitting to the other…"_ said Orion quietly. He clenched his fists, and steeling his resolve, he added in a strong voice, _"I'll become your spouse."_

He could feel Voldemort's incredulity before it turned into vicious triumph, as the wizard hissed silkily, _"My spousse?"_

"_Yes,"_ snapped Orion. _"As equals, always. I bring followers to the union, as you do. It is a union of forces and resources, just what the Dark needs, with its leaders united for the war. It's an arrangement of convenience."_

"_Convenience?"_ hissed Voldemort angrily.

"Indeed," bit out Orion, "convenience for both of us, and for our side. You'll have an heir, as you wanted; and you'll merge back with the piece of soul, as I wanted. This is my offer, Tom; the only one I'll make."

After a brief pause, Voldemort said curtly, "Then you'll be bounded to me right away, and we'll-"

"No," interrupted Orion sharply. "You have to merge back before I commit myself to anything. I don't trust you. When I see -with my own eyes- that you've merged back, then we'll discuss how this will work between us."

"_It's plain to see how it will work,"_ hissed Voldemort. _"You'll be my spouse, you'll bear me an heir, and you'll remain by my side at all times, safe. Never forget that you're my horcrux!"_

"Remain safe by your side?" said Orion, with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean by-"

In that precise moment, the door of his bedroom slammed open, and Snape walked in, followed immediately by Dumbledore, who took a moment to inspect Orion closely.

Orion almost gasped, but he covered his reaction instantly. He swiftly broke all connection with Voldemort, raising his Occlumency barriers to their full extent in a blink of an eye.

He rose from his chair, and said with a slight bow, looking directly at Dumbledore, "I'm pleased to see you're well."

"Thank you, my dear boy," said Dumbledore gently, though his sky blue eyes were still inspecting Orion shrewdly. "I'm glad to see that Severus is taking good care of you."

"Indeed he is," said Orion pleasantly, giving him what looked like a sincere smile.

He knew exactly how to play his part, and he wasn't going to disappoint. He shot Snape a grateful glance, and said quietly, "He has made me see things from a different perspective… He has shown me that there are other alternatives…" He saw Snape's left eye twitch and had to bit his tongue to prevent a smirk from growing on his face.

"Severus is a proper guide for you, my boy," said Dumbledore calmly, his blue eyes piercing Orion. "There's much you could learn from his experience, and from his past mistakes."

"I know," said Orion softly, looking contrite. "He has told me some of his experience already… I understood – I could relate."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him, before saying gently, "Perhaps we could have a cup of tea to discuss some issues, my child. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I've wanted to see you since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, but I've just found the time now."

"Of course," said Orion, giving him a warm smile. "I would like that."

"You can leave us, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape shot Orion a narrowed glance - clearly conveying that he didn't trust Orion to his own devices but had no alternative but to leave - before he swiftly stalked out of the room.

Dumbledore glanced at the small bedroom and calmly took his wand out, conjuring two plush armchairs and a small tea table for them. He sat down, motioning Orion to do the same, and conjured warm cups of tea for them.

Orion's right hand twitched by his side as he felt the power coming from Dumbledore's wand. It looked common; simple plain brown wood, with no marks on it; but he was certain that it was the Elder Wand. He felt something; his skin tingled and he felt his dark magic swirling inside, eager, awaiting, impatient.

He wrenched his gaze from the wand, and rigidly sat facing Dumbledore, with hands clenched, forcing himself to do nothing. He would like nothing more than to try to take the wand from Dumbledore right away. But he couldn't yet. The Vow he had made got in the way and he wasn't certain if he was ready yet. And above everything else, he couldn't raise Dumbledore's suspicions. Supposedly, he was a confused boy, having been brought up as a dark wizard who had been lied about who his mother was, and who had been lured by Voldemort. He didn't know exactly how much Dumbledore suspected but he was certain that Dumbledore believed him to be ignorant about many things pertaining him, and he needed Dumbledore to keep thinking that way.

Dumbledore quietly sipped his tea, before he placed the cup down. He looked at Orion over his half-mooned spectacles; the blue of his eyes looking sadden. "First, I must ask for your forgiveness."

Orion snapped his eyes to him, startled, as Dumbledore continued quietly, "You must forgive an old man's mistakes. We spoke about this a long time ago, but now I see that I was in the wrong. There's no way I can make it up to you, but at least let me express my regret. Your father's ultimate fate is a cross that I'll carry as long as I live."

Orion gritted his teeth, and hissed out, "You speak with such sincerity. Either you're a consummate actor or you truly feel remorse."

The dull twinkle of Dumbledore's eyes was now completely gone and a set of tired, worn eyes looked at Orion beseechingly. "I'm sincere in my remorse. I acted hastily, according to the evidence that was presented to me. At the time, I thought that I couldn't afford to let a supporter of Voldemort escape, in spite whatever doubts I could have. I knew that Voldemort was on the rise and he had to be thwarted as soon as possible, for the good of all concerned. Now, I see that I behaved no better than Crouch Sr. did in his time; offering no second chances, convicting before hearing what the guilty party had to say."

"You didn't listen to me," said Orion sharply, his hands fisted so tightly that his knuckles ached. "I told you then that my father was innocent, and your only reply was that he was a Death Eater. That seemed to be enough evidence for you."

"I was mistaken," said Dumbledore quietly. "I didn't consider the circumstances under which Sirius might have taken the Dark Mark. I believed him to be the traitor of the Potters."

"And now?" demanded Orion harshly. "What do you believe now?"

"I know he was innocent," said Dumbledore, looking straight into Orion's eyes. "I know Pettigrew is alive, and I believe that your father took the Mark to protect you somehow. I still don't have the complete picture, so I'm asking you to clarify it."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, and growled, "You ask this now? Whatever for? My father's dead."

"Help me understand," said Dumbledore quietly.

Orion averted his gaze from him, his jaw clenched, his fists tight. He didn't want to discuss this with Dumbledore. He didn't want to listen to Dumbledore's excuses for his behavior. He didn't want to even consider forgiving Dumbledore for his 'mistakes'. He had chosen his side and he didn't appreciate Dumbledore making him doubt about his true intentions.

He looked at Dumbledore, and said curtly, "My father took the Mark to protect me. He was always a light wizard and never betrayed them. I don't wish to speak about this anymore."

"I understand," said Dumbledore, looking more old and tired than ever before. He glanced at Orion, and said with a sadden voice, "I never wanted this to happen to you. What I did, it was always meant to protect you."

"To protect me from what?" said Orion sharply.

"From what has happened to you regardless of my actions," said Dumbledore, piercing Orion with his light blue eyes. "I placed you with your mother's family because I thought that your mother's sacrifice had given you a protection. I thought that you survived Voldemort's killing curse because of her love sacrifice. Given that, you would be protected with your aunt's family. The blood your mother shared with her sister would have protected you from the Death Eaters who survived the first war, and –"

"And why didn't you ever check on me?" growled Orion, unable to restrain himself. He had always wondered about this, and he needed to know.

Dumbledore glanced at him startled. "Check on you?"

"Yes," snapped Orion. "Check if I was doing alright! If they were treating me correctly!"

Dumbledore looked at him intently, and said quietly, "You mean that they didn't treat you as –"

"As family?" interrupted Orion sharply, with a snort. "Not quite, but that doesn't matter now. You left me in a muggle household, and everyone knows that a magical child needs to grow up in a wizarding household. It's the environment the child needs when his magical powers are developing, when they need to stabilize!"

"There were no options left," said Dumbledore quietly. "It was the best alternative. If I had left you in a wizarding family then the Death Eaters would have find you easily, and I wanted to protect you from them and from the pressure the rest of the wizarding world would put on you as you grew up." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added, "It was the best alternative since I thought that you survived thanks to Lily's sacrifice. I know now that that wasn't the reason."

Orion felt his throat turn dry. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore rested his back against the chair, and looked at Orion over his half-mooned spectacles. "I saw what you did in the Death Chamber. I need to discuss with you several things that happened there. I never wanted you to learn about the prophecy in that way, and I certainly didn't want Voldemort hearing it. But now it's too late to change that; the only thing we can do is work on it." He entwined his fingers over the table, and piercing Orion with his eyes, he said quietly, "You called Voldemort 'Tom', and when you wanted to plunge into the Veil, he stopped you – saved you… It surprised me. Both your close acquaintship with him, and his protection of you."

Dumbledore remained silent, clearly waiting for Orion's explanation, as Orion's mind was quickly swirling with thoughts on what to tell him. He glanced at Dumbledore, and said calmly, "He saved me because he believed that I was his follower."

"And you're not?" said Dumbledore, piercing him with his eyes.

"I never took the Mark," retorted Orion pointedly. "I was schooled at Durmstrang so I was obviously curious about him, but my interest was a mere curiosity. I never proclaimed to support him."

"Yet you attended Death Eater meetings," said Dumbledore sharply. "And you know his true name. Did he tell you his name himself?"

"I attended Death Eater meetings because my father and I thought that the best way to protect my identity was to be under Voldemort's nose," said Orion calmly. "Neither my father or I ever truly supported Voldemort. We did it in order to survive. As for his name… he told me himself."

"He did?" said Dumbledore, shrewdly inspecting him. "I find that very interesting. Voldemort has never told anyone about his identity or his past. He has never trusted anyone enough to do so."

Orion scoffed. "He doesn't trust me. I'm just a pawn to him. He has never told me about his past; I know nothing about it. He simply told me to call him 'Tom' when he discovered that I was a parselmouth. I think he was so excited about this, that he unintentionally slipped. I don't think it's a big deal."

"Oh, but it is," said Dumbledore quietly, but he didn't explain any further. He looked at Orion, and added, "And your parselmouth ability is also quite surprising."

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "My father told me that there was possibly some parselmouths in the Black line. It's just a blood trait."

Dumbledore shrewdly inspected Orion, before he said calmly, "Yes, it must be. I would like to see your scar, my dear boy. There's no need for you to hide it anymore, now that your identity has been revealed."

Orion tensed. A sudden idea flashed in his mind, and looking at Dumbledore sadly, he said, "I wouldn't mind showing it, but I can't. My father discovered a blood-spell to hide it and he used his own blood for it, since I was very young and didn't know how to do the spell. Only he can undo it. And since he's dead…"

"Of course," said Dumbledore gently, though his shrewd eyes never left Orion's face. "Do you have your wand with you?"

A cold dread washed over Orion's body as he heard that. Exactly how much did Dumbledore suspect? Then he remembered. Dumbledore had been there when the Phoenix wand had connected with Voldemort's. Surely Dumbledore knew that Voldemort's wand twin was in his possession. And he rather admit to that than show him the Death and Life wand. His real wand was the most important one; the one which had to be kept a secret from Dumbledore, above anyone else. Thankfully, he always carried both wands with him, nowadays.

He quickly took the Phoenix wand out of his pocket, and handed it over to Dumbledore, as he said uncertainly, "Mr. Malfoy won't get into more trouble because of this, will he?"

Dumbledore shot him a glance, as he inspected the wand in his hand. "What do you mean, my child?"

Orion fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat, and looked at Dumbledore wearily. "Well, you see, before I went to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament, I accidentally broke my first wand. So Mr. Malfoy took me to Ollivander's. Mr. Malfoy was pleasantly surprised when Ollivander said that it was the twin wand of Voldemort's. Malfoy told me that it was a sure sign that I would become a powerful dark wizard and he proceeded to obliviate Ollivander. I was appalled by his actions before he explained that it would be very dangerous if anyone knew that the twin wand of Voldemort had chosen me." He looked at Dumbledore contritely, and added, "I agreed to keep it a secret."

"Don't worry, dear boy," said Dumbledore gently. "It's understandable." He looked at the wand again, and mused aloud, "And this certainly explains the wand connection that happened in the Atrium. Voldemort's wand twin…"

Orion cleared his throat. "Yes, Ollivander said that it was a good wand, and that even though it was the twin of Voldemort's it didn't mean that it would end up doing bad things… you know…"

Dumbledore snapped his eyes to Orion, and said with a warm smile, "Of course not. It's the wizard who determines that." He handed the wand over, and added, "And I'm certain that we'll manage to keep you from the wrong path, my child. I'm here to help you."

Orion fisted his hand under the table, but replied with a small smile, "I think that I've already averted the wrong path. Snape has explained to me many things which I didn't understand before."

Dumbledore pierced him with his eyes, and said calmly, "I'm glad to hear that, my boy, but as I said before, to my greatest regret, my actions didn't protect you from what I feared for you."

Orion frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"For you to be lured by Voldemort. He has a way with words and has always been able to be charming and persuade people to do what he wants. Thankfully, we've saved you from his influence on time, but you've lived many years learning the Dark Arts. Even if we can rectify it now, it's not something that washes away quickly." Dumbledore paused, and looking at Orion intently over his spectacles, he added quietly, "I saw your display of dark magic in the Death Chamber. I must admit that I never expected such a display from you, even already knowing your true identity. I always wanted to protect you from being lured to the Dark side. I know that you've been deceived by Voldemort, and now that you know about the prophecy, you know what your path has to be… but your powers worry me…"

"What happened there," said Orion, pretending to be fearful, "I still don't understand it. It was the first time that such thing ever happened to me… I – I couldn't control it. I don't know where it came from… It scared me…"

Dumbledore glanced at him, and said gently, "We'll work together so that it never happens again, my child." He slightly frowned, as he looked at Orion, and said quietly, "You remind me of someone…" His eyes seemed to glaze over with past memories, and they acquired a sad glint, as he continued, "Yes, you're very similar… He was powerful as well; a great promise, a brilliant mind… but he lost his way… his ambitions became too much, he lost focus, he was lured in…"

As Dumbledore spoke, Orion's eyes widened, and he shrewdly inspected Dumbledore's face. His first thought was that Dumbledore was speaking about Tom, but then he realized that he wasn't, and then it hit him. Dumbledore had jumped from speaking about his dark magic to saying that he was similar to another wizard… It was clear; Dumbledore was speaking about Grindelwald. But why the sadness in his voice? Why did Dumbledore speak as if he had known Grindelwald personally? He knew that Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald, of course, but he always thought that they had met as strangers dueling for their own side. But this proved it; Dumbledore had known Grindelwald personally. How? When? Why the sadness and remorse in Dumbledore's expression? And above all, how much did Dumbledore know about Grindelwald? Had the German wizard been stupid enough to tell Dumbledore about the Vindico Atrum? A cold chill ran down Orion's spine, as he contemplated the catastrophic possibilities.

Dumbledore's eyes snapped to Orion's, and he said with a wan smile, "Reminiscences of an old mind, my boy, excuse me."

Orion said sharply, pretending to be deeply offended, as he thought of ways of prodding the matter further, "Are you saying that I remind you of Voldemort when he was young? Because I'm not like him! I would never kill anyone!"

"You have similar traits, but I know that you're nothing like Tom, my child," said Dumbledore quietly. "I admit that Tom was brilliant and powerful, but since an early age he was too jaded and too distrustful to welcome any help from me, or to even consider another path for him. I was too late to help him, but I'm not too late to help you."

"Then who were you speaking about?" insisted Orion, piercing Dumbledore with his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, my dear boy," said Dumbledore gently. "What matters is that your fate will be better than both of theirs. You have the chance to correct it."

Orion fisted his hands, and bit out, "Correct what exactly? I told you that I don't support Voldemort!"

"You might not," said Dumbledore quietly. "But you have powers which you need to rein in and never allow to reappear again."

"I have no powers," said Orion exasperatedly. "It happened once and never since. It was surely some weird accidental magic."

"Perhaps, you're right," said Dumbledore gently, "but we must make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Fine," retorted Orion. "If it ever happens, I'll make sure to tell you."

"I would appreciate that," replied Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. He turned serious, and added quietly, "Now we need to discuss the prophecy. Did you understand what it said?"

Orion sat up straighter in his chair, staring at Dumbledore. "Yes. I must kill Voldemort or be killed by him. Isn't that it?"

Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses. "Yes, there's no doubt. Years ago, when you disappeared and were given as dead, I thought that perhaps it wasn't you, that perhaps it was Neville Longbottom." He paused, and continued with a strained voice, "But in the end, he wasn't, since he was killed by Death Eaters. When I discovered that you were alive and well, then I knew that the prophecy had always referred to you. The phrase about Voldemort marking you is unmistakable, and unwittingly, he chose you himself, that Halloween night, fifteen years ago. He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger to him. And notice this, Orion: he chose, not the pureblood -which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing- but the halfblood, like himself. He saw himself in you before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you a future, which has fitted you to escape him several times, and you –though not intentionally- have been near him and know him more than most. This gives you an advantage, though I will need to tell you and show you more about him, before you're truly ready to vanquish him."

"And what about this power that I have and he doesn't?" said Orion, piercing Dumbledore with his eyes. "Do you think it's what I displayed-?"

"No," interrupted Dumbledore sharply. "That must never be used by you! It would be very harmful for you, my dear boy. You must understand this!"

Orion nodded as was expected of him, and Dumbledore calmed down, and added, "There is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room which I believe that you must possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to try to save your friend from the Veil, and made you assure that your other friend left safely from the Death Chamber. It made you go to Hogwarts, years ago, to help your father in his pursue of Pettigrew. I saw this in you, that night in the Department of Mysteries. You care for people, to the point of seeing after their wellbeing before your own. Your mother was the same, and your father proved to be as well. In the end, it's your heart which will save you and help you vanquish Voldemort."

Orion looked at him in disbelief and had to swallow a derisive snort. Love?! Dumbledore was speaking about the power of love? Who on Earth would believe that love was the power that would vanquish Voldemort? What had love done for his mother? Lily had used love to attempt to save him, but she had died nonetheless. And the killing curse hadn't been stopped by love! Dumbledore must believe him to be pretty dense to not see through that!

He inspected Dumbledore's face closely; the wizard seemed utterly sincere in voicing his belief, but there must be something else to it. Dumbledore was certainly not telling him everything. The wizard simply expected him to confront Voldemort with nothing else but good intentions and a good heart. Oh no, he saw it clearly now: Dumbledore wanted him to confront Voldemort unprepared. The old coot hadn't offered intense defense and offense classes to teach him advanced magic, he hadn't offered to train him, just to give him more information about Voldemort. He knew precisely what that would be: about Voldemort's possible horcruxes. The old coot would probably show him some of his memories. And he had already seen two, he didn't need any more; he knew all about the horcruxes, more than the old wizard himself.

Suddenly, he understood, and he had to use all the restrain he possessed to not kill Dumbledore in that instant. By Merlin, if he hadn't taken the damned Vow he would certainly try right away! But he couldn't kill Dumbledore before Draco attempted it.

It was plain to him, as he remembered Voldemort's words when he had threatened to get rid of Voldemort's piece of soul which had merged with his. Voldemort had said that trying to get rid of the piece of soul would kill him. Furthermore, Voldemort had said that the only way of removing a piece of soul from its horcrux, was to destroy the object which contained the soul. The same must apply to himself! If he died, Voldemort's piece of soul would be ripped from him, probably being severely weak or being destroyed as well. He didn't know what would exactly happen if that ever occurred, but he knew what Dumbledore wanted. Dumbledore wanted him to die, so that Voldemort's piece of soul could be destroyed.

Dumbledore knew then, that he was a horcrux. And it was to be expected. Hadn't the old coot demanded to see the scar? Dumbledore knew that he was a parselmouth, he knew that Voldemort had marked him with a scar, and the old coot believed that Voldemort transferred the parselmouth ability to him in that way. The manipulative bastard knew that Voldemort had horcruxes, he had seen their wand connection, and the affinity that existed between them. It was a matter of linking the clues, and Dumbledore had a sharp mind.

Orion fisted his hands in fury under the table. And Dumbledore feared his dark magic; the old coot expected him to never use it, to suppress it. Well, the old goat was in for a rough awakening!

But not yet, not yet, Orion told himself, as he forced himself into calmness, maintaining the blank expression on his face.

He looked at Dumbledore, and said with pretended acceptance, "Alright, I know that I have no choice, but I still wonder… What if the prophecy is incorrect? Or what if it remained unfulfilled? Or if it just spoke of a possible outcome?"

"I'm sorry, my dear boy," said Dumbledore, with a saddened voice, "but there's no doubt that the prophecy is correct. Indeed, some prophecies may remain unfulfilled, but this one has started already, parts have already happened. It can't be stopped. And furthermore, once prophecies begin to be fulfilled, what they predict is the only possible future. In this case, you must kill him before he does." He paused, before adding softly, "I wished I could take this burden from your shoulders, my child. I know you have suffered much and I wish I could spare you from this fate, but alas, it's not in my power to do so. It's cruel that such a task is laid on your feet… I would have liked to protect you from this as long as I could…"

The old wizard abruptly broke off, and Orion looked up at him and saw a tear trickling down Dumbledore's face into his long silver beard.

Orion was startled at Dumbledore's show of grief. He doubted for an instant, wondering if Dumbledore truly felt that way, if Dumbledore truly cared. But then, he remembered what the old wizard was planning, and he hardened his resolve. It didn't matter if Dumbledore cared about sending him to his death in order to kill Voldemort. It didn't matter if Dumbledore regretted it or if it pained him. What mattered was that Dumbledore was willing to see him die, and that he was ruthlessly manipulating him; the old wizard ultimately always thought about the greater good and he would sacrifice anyone in order to see the Light prevail upon the Dark.

There was a long silence, before Dumbledore broke it with a soft voice, "I'll help you in whatever I can. With Severus you'll be safe from the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and once you come to Hogwarts I'll dedicate you my time to prepare you. There's much you need to know about Voldemort before you attempt to kill him."

Orion nodded, as he said with pretended gratefulness, "Thank you, I'll be glad to have your help."

Dumbledore warmly smiled at him, and said with twinkling eyes, "Would you like to have short holidays before starting at Hogwarts?"

"I'm already in my holidays," said Orion with a frown.

"Oh, being here with Severus can hardly count as holidays for a young boy as yourself," said Dumbledore happily. "You should be around people your age. And you should meet some of your classmates. It will be hard for you to leave your friends at Durmstrang, so I thought that you might like to spend some days with an excellent family which has sons around your age."

"Who?" asked Orion, already dreading the answer.

"The Weasleys," said Dumbledore, his twinkling eyes gazing benevolently at Orion. "They are a loving family, and I must admit that I've always found myself amused by the twins' pranks at school. I think you've meet them already, when you spent your year at Hogwarts. They could be-"

"No," interrupted Orion sharply. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but to be truthful, I never got along with their youngest son, Ronald. The last thing I want is to be cooped up with him all summer."

"My dear boy," said Dumbledore in a gentle chide, "it would be good for you to interact with some light wizards your own age. That way you'll have some friends by the time the term starts."

"I'm sure they're excellent people," said Orion, feeling as if he was swallowing a sour lemon, "but I prefer to stay here with Snape. I like the quietness and I enjoy my talks with him. He has helped me to see things more clearly and I would miss him."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Dumbledore with a smile. "Very well." He stood up, and added, "There's much we'll do during the semester, but for now, I only ask one more thing of you, before I leave you in peace for the rest of your holidays."

Orion stood up as well, and said carefully, "What would that be?"

"That you accompany me to a little expedition," said Dumbledore brightly. "I think it will be interesting for you." He swiftly vanished the armchairs, tea cups, and the small table, before adding, "You have not, of course, passed your Apparition Test?"

"No," replied Orion calmly. "I don't even know how to apparate and I'm not seventeen yet."

"Of course. Then, you'll need to hold on to my arm very tightly," said Dumbledore, looking at him expectantly.

Orion pocketed his Phoenix wand, and gripped Dumbledore's proffered forearm, as he wondered where they were going.

"Very good," said Dumbledore. "Well, here we go."

Orion felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions, and he closed his eyes tightly. It had been a long while since he had done side-along apparation and he disliked it. He much preferred to apparate alone as he always maintained a level of control over the shifting of space.

* * *

When he felt it stop, he snapped open his eyes as the evening sunset streamed over the horizon in beautiful, flashy oranges and reds. He and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the center of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches.

Dumbledore shot him a glance, and said brightly, "Keep your wand at the ready, Orion."

"But I'm not allowed to use magic outside school, sir," said Orion with a frown.

"If there is an attack," said Dumbledore, "I give you permission to use any counterjinx or curse that might occur to you."

Orion nodded and withdrew his Phoenix wand from his pocket, as Dumbledore pulled his traveling cloak a little more lightly around his neck, and said, "This way."

They set off at a brisk pace, past an empty inn and a few houses.

"So tell me, my child," said Dumbledore casually. "Your scar... has it ever hurt at all?"

"No," Orion replied calmly, "it never has. I sometimes forget it's even there. Why is that important?"

"Just curiosity," said Dumbledore genially.

They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter. Orion looked sideways at Dumbledore. "Sir, where exactly are we?"

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton."

"And what are we doing here?"

"Ah yes, of course, I haven't told you," said Dumbledore. "You'll find out very soon. Left here, Orion."

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses, and Orion hastily followed Dumbledore, alert and wand aimed forwards. He was starting to suspect Dumbledore's intentions, so he tuned in all his senses in order to detect anything untoward.

They were nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden. They reached the front gate, and Dumbledore stopped dead, as he muttered, "Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear."

Orion followed his gaze up the carefully tended front path and he frowned. The front door was hanging off its hinges.

Dumbledore glanced up and down the street. It seemed quite deserted.

"Wand at the ready and follow me, Orion," the old wizard said quietly.

Dumbledore opened the gate and walked swiftly and silently up the garden path, Orion at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised and at the ready.

"Lumos."

Dumbledore's wand tip ignited, casting its light up a narrow hallway. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Orion right behind him.

A scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little farther away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier flittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown upon the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper.

"Something horrible has happened here," said Dumbledore heavily.

Dumbledore moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinizing the wreckage at his feet. Orion followed, looking at the blood stains on the wall with mild curiosity.

"Whoever you're looking for, it seems that someone already got to him before you," said Orion.

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore quietly, peering behind an overstuffed armchair lying on its side.

Orion understood his meaning and snapped his eyes to the large armchair, quirking an eyebrow.

Without warning, Dumbledore swooped, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, "Ouch!"

"Good evening, Horace," said Dumbledore, straightening up again.

Orion's eyes widened, not because of the feat of human transfiguration that the unknown wizard had done, but because of the name which Dumbledore had uttered.

Where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald, old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with aggrieved and watery eyes.

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard," he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. "It hurt."

The wandlight sparkled on his shiny face, his prominent eyes, his enormous, silver, walrus-like mustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pajamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore's chin.

"What gave it away?" the wizard grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair.

"My dear Horace," said Dumbledore, looking amused, "if the Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house."

The wizard clapped a pudgy hand to his vast forehead.

"The Dark Mark," he muttered. "Knew there was something... ah well. Wouldn't have had time anyway, I'd only just put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

He heaved a great sigh that made the ends of his mustache flutter.

"Would you like my assistance clearing up?" asked Dumbledore politely.

"Please," said the other.

They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one, and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion, as Orion intently inspected the plump wizard.

There was no doubt in his mind, he remembered Tom's description of him. This was Horace Slughorn. He had to bite his tongue in order to prevent a wide smirk from showing on his face. This was too good to be true. There were several things he could do…

The furniture flew back to its original places and the walls wiped themselves clean, as the older wizards idly chatted.

"My last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable," was saying Slughorn conversationally. He stumped over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid within. "Hmm. Bit dusty." He set the bottle back on the sideboard and sighed. It was then that his gaze fell upon Orion.

"Oho," he said, his large round eyes flying to Orion's face. "Oho!"

"This," said Dumbledore, moving forward to make the introduction, "is Orion Black, whom you might also know as Harry Potter. Orion, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn turned on Dumbledore, his expression shrewd. "So that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it? Well, the answer's no, Albus."

He pushed past Orion, his face turned resolutely away, with the air of a man trying to resist temptation.

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" asked Dumbledore. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated, and finally said ungraciously, "All right then, one drink."

Dumbledore smiled at Orion and directed him toward a chair, which stood right beside the newly burning fire and a brightly glowing oil lamp. Orion took the seat with the distinct impression that Dumbledore, for some reason, wanted to keep him as visible as possible. Certainly, when Slughorn, who had been busy with decanters and glasses, turned to face the room again, his eyes fell immediately upon Orion.

"Hmpf," he said, looking away quickly as though frightened of hurting his eyes. "Here." He gave a drink to Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, thrust the tray at Orion, and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa with a disgruntled expression. His legs were so short they did not touch the floor.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not so well," said Slughorn at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," said Dumbledore. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

Slughorn said, half irritably, half proudly, "Two. Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still," he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, "the fact remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," said Dumbledore.

"Well, maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself," said Slughorn bluntly.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace... are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring Slughorn's snappish reply.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.

The suspicions that had been growing in Orion's mind were confirmed at once when he heard that, and he shot Dumbledore a glance. He knew why Dumbledore had come here; he wanted Slughorn at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was short of one staff ever since Umbridge had been thrown out of Hogwarts. Slughorn could easily take the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Dumbledore would have a whole year to pry Slughorn's memories from his mind; more specifically, memories about Tom and what Slughorn had told him about horcruxes. Tom had told him once that Slughorn had been the one to confirm the possibility of making several horcruxes, and Dumbledore surely suspected that as well. Dumbledore was looking for proofs. In that instant, Orion knew exactly what he needed to do, since his options were limited, with Dumbledore being with them.

Orion missed some of their conversation, as he plotted what he had decided upon, inwardly smirking at the golden opportunity of furthering his plans. Then, he turned to listen to their dialogue.

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "But it sounds a rather tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now, if you were to return to Hogwarts -"

"If you're going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might have been in hiding, but some funny rumors have reached me since Dolores Umbridge left! If that's how you treat teachers these days -"

Orion snorted and both Dumbledore and Slughorn looked round at him.

"What he said was amusing," said Orion with a shrug of shoulders.

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore strode from the room. Once the door had closed behind him, there was silence. After a few moments, Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Orion, then crossed to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," he said abruptly.

Orion calmly looked at Slughorn; he knew what Dumbledore wanted but he wondered why the old man thought that he could change Slughorn's mind. But Dumbledore could be listening in, so he couldn't do anything else but behave as he was supposed to.

Slughorn's watery eyes slid over Orion's face. "You look very like your father; you have distinct Black features."

Orion merely arched an eyebrow, and Slughorn added, "Except for your eyes. You've got-"

"My mother's eyes, yeah," interrupted Orion, having heard it so often he found it a bit wearing.

"Hmpf. Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother," Slughorn added, in answer to Orion's questioning look. "Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my House. Very cheeky answers I used to get back too."

"Which was your House?" said Orion, though he already knew the answer.

"I was Head of Slytherin," said Slughorn. "Ah, I see that you hold no prejudices," he said brightly, seeing the impassive expression on Orion's face, "very good of you not to be blinded by such things. I wonder what you would be… A Gryffindor like both your parents?" He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added with a smirk, "But perhaps not. It usually goes in families, and given your lineage… The whole Black family had been in my House, but your father ended up in Gryffindor! Shame - he was a talented boy. I got his brother, your uncle, Regulus, when he came along, but I'd have liked the set."

He sounded like an enthusiastic collector who had been outbid at auction. Apparently lost in memories, Slughorn gazed at the opposite wall, turning idly on the spot to ensure an even heat on his backside.

"Your mother was muggleborn, of course. Couldn't believe it when I found out. Thought she must have been pureblood, she was so good. Funny how that sometimes happens, isn't it?"

Orion smiled at him. "It is. I guess that in the end, only power matters, blood becoming a secondary issue if the wizard or witch is powerful enough. Though in matters of forming a family and having children, blood becomes important again."

"Exactly what I believe," said Slughorn startled. "I'm surprised that you think so yourself… Though according to what I've read, you've been raised as a dark wizard-"

"You're mistaken," interrupted Orion calmly, "I'm a light wizard but I have a more open views regarding some… misconceptions."

Slughorn shot him a glance, before saying, "You're interesting, but dangling you in front of my nose won't make me change my mind. The prudent wizard keeps his head down in such times. All very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! And while I'm sure they're very admirable and brave and all the rest of it, I don't personally fancy the mortality rate - "

Orion swallowed a sigh, and proceeded to do what Dumbledore expected of him. "You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts. And I reckon the staff is safer than most people while Dumbledore's headmaster; he's supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared, isn't he?"

Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two; he seemed to be thinking over Orion's words.

"Well, yes, it is true that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore," he muttered grudgingly. "And I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me a friend... in which case, I might well be safer a little closer to Albus... I cannot pretend that Amelia Bones's death did not shake me... If she, with all her Ministry contacts and protection..."

Dumbledore reentered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

"Oh, there you are, Albus," he said. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Orion, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Orion stood up at once, hating Dumbledore for having made him do this, since he was left with no option. Slughorn had seemed to him an amicable wizard, and he would have liked to have spoken to him freely, to give him the advice to flee to somewhere safe… But in the end, he knew that what he had planned was necessary, especially considering Dumbledore's plans and suspicions. And it would prove to be advantageous for him as well.

Slughorn seemed taken aback. "You're leaving?"

"Yes, indeed," replied Dumbledore calmly. "I think I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Lost...?" Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fasten his traveling cloak.

"Well, I'm sorry you don't want the job, Horace," said Dumbledore. "Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security notwithstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to."

"Yes... well... very gracious... as I say..."

"Good-bye, then."

"Bye," said Orion.

They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!"

Dumbledore turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

"You will come out of retirement?"

"Yes, yes," said Slughorn impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," grunted Slughorn.

As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn's voice floated after them, "I'll want a pay rise, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore chuckled, and Orion momentarily closed his eyes in weariness. The garden gate swung shut behind them, and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.

"Well done, Orion," said Dumbledore.

Orion nodded at him mutely.

"Did you like him?"

Orion shot him a glance and had to suppress the desire to rip Dumbledore's warm smile from his face. "Yes."

Dumbledore proceeded to chatter on about Slughorn and Orion tuned him out; his resolve strengthening and wishing to get over it as soon as possible, focusing on the benefits of his plan above everything else.

Dumbledore had stopped walking, level with the church they had passed earlier. "This will do, Orion. If you will grasp my arm."

Orion did so, and when the pressure disappeared, he found himself standing beside Dumbledore, looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of Snape's house.

Dumbledore stopped Orion from going in, and said quietly, "I gather that you have been taking the Daily Prophet over the last weeks?"

"Yes," said Orion.

"Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks as floods concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?"

"Yes," said Orion again. "And now everyone knows that I'm the one –"

"No, they do not," interrupted Dumbledore. "There are only two people in the whole world –besides Voldemort– who know the full contents of the prophecy, and they are both standing here. It is true, however, that many have guessed, correctly, that Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal a prophecy, and that the prophecy concerned you. Now, I think I am correct in saying that you have not told anybody that you know what the prophecy said?"

"No," said Orion curtly.

"A wise decision, on the whole," said Dumbledore with a warm smile and a pat on Orion's back. "I'll see you soon, my dear boy. Take care."

Orion watched as Dumbledore apparated away, waited a few minutes to make sure, and sliding into a dark shadow by the side of the house, he immediately whipped out his wand and pointed it at his ring.

* * *

His feet landed on the hard, cold stone floor of the Summoning Chamber, and he saw a group of about twenty Death Eater forming a semi-circle in front of Voldemort, who had snapped up his hooded head to look at the intruder.

The Death Eaters swirled at once, to look at him, and Orion had to restrain himself when he saw Bellatrix amongst them. He had once pitied her, for having lost her child and being unable to have an heir, knowing how important it was, for a dark witch in particular. And for having spent such a long time at Azkaban, which had addled her sanity. But long since, he had grown very tired of the constant hatred she directed towards him, and of her blind prejudice. She was a Black, and therefore, he didn't want to kill her, but if she ever gave him more reasons to do so, he wouldn't hesitate.

Rosier and Rodolphus were also amongst the group, though they merely watched him, as Bellatrix made a move towards him, her eyes glinting madly.

Voldemort rose from his throne, and his cold, harsh voice thundered inside the domed chamber, "Bella, keep still!"

Bellatrix faltered in her steps, and she shot Orion a spiteful glance, before she addressed Voldemort, "But My Lord, he dares to come here without being summoned!" She pointed a finger at Orion, which shook with fury, and added, "He's a halfblood and he deceived us all this time! We can't be sure about him, I'm certain that he's a traitor, and-"

"QUIET!" roared Voldemort angrily. He looked down at Bellatrix, and said in a silky, dangerous tone of voice, "Do you doubt my judgment, Bella?"

Bellatrix blanched, and said shakily, though persistently, "No, Master. But he fled, that surely indicates-"

"I said he was my ally after the mess you made in the Department of Mysteries, and I never said otherwise after that. I need to give no further explanation, even less to you. But you still seem to doubt it. So I ask again," hissed Voldemort, approaching her. "Do you doubt my judgment?"

"No, My Lord," replied Bellatrix at once, casting down her face.

"Make sure you don't," said Voldemort coldly, his voice promising excruciating pain, as he stopped in front of his followers. "Make way for him."

Mutely, the Death Eaters obeyed, though their eyes intently glanced at Orion, waiting to see what would happen next.

Orion confidently strode forwards, not hastily though he didn't have much time. He passed the column of Death Eaters by his sides, and halted when he came face to face with Voldemort. He could only see the narrowed crimson eyes from the shadowed face that looked down at him.

"_Why did you break the connection?_" demanded Voldemort at once, his voice harsh.

"_Dumbledore came to see me_," said Orion hastily. "_I'll tell you about it later._" He pierced his eyes into Voldemort's, and said quietly, "_I need to know at once: do you agree to what I proposed?"_

Voldemort took a step forwards, and the candlelight briefly illuminated Voldemort's snake-like face, as the older wizard smirked, and reached out a hand towards Orion's face, but Orion quickly gripped his wrist, and said sharply, _"Do you, Tom? I haven't much time. We can discuss the particulars later, but I need your answer right now."_

"_Why now?"_ replied Voldemort with narrowed eyes.

Orion released the wizard's wrist, and smirked at him. _"Believe me, it's in your best interest to tell me your decision right away. There's something I know which would highly interest you, but its usefulness will run shorter the longer you take to give me an answer."_

"_For you to be my spouse and bear me an heir in exchange that I merge back with a piece of my soul?" _hissed Voldemort silkily.

"_Yes,"_replied Orion sharply, looking intently at him_. "That's the deal. We become spouses, equals, uniting our followers, and planning the war together; and you merge back."_

Abruptly, Voldemort clasped Orion's face tightly, and he pierced into Orion's eyes, as he hissed, _"Then yes, we have a deal." _

Orion smirked, and he was about to reply, when Voldemort crashed their mouths together, swiftly invading Orion's mouth with his tongue, and plunging into a demanding kiss, as he tightly pressed Orion against him.

Orion could hear the gasps and mutterings behind him, but he certainly didn't care. If Voldemort wanted to break the news this way, then he would oblige him. It couldn't be kept a secret, the idea was for the Death Eaters to know and accept it as soon as possible. He heard someone shrieking, distinctly Bellatrix's voice, but it suddenly quieted as someone must have restrained her with some spell.

He stopped caring about the Death Eaters, and responded to Voldemort just as strongly, clasping his arms around Voldemort's neck, and deepening the kiss. Now ondulating his tongue against Voldemort's and feeling his hard, warm body against his. He felt his arousal spiking as Voldemort unrelentingly plundered his mouth, demandingly and possessively. And he felt his dark magic swirling contently as Voldemort's dark aura tingled powerfully against his skin. Voldemort's kisses were intoxicating and all consuming, and he couldn't wait to take it further, but he knew that now was not the time. He pushed his body against Voldemort's and caught the wizard's groan in their kiss, before he broke apart, slightly panting.

Voldemort's crimson eyes seemed to pierce Orion searchingly, before he turned towards the Death Eaters, and said coldly, "He's my ally." He paused, and then added as if it cost him great effort, "My equal…" He narrowed his eyes at his followers, and continued in a menacing tone of voice, "And he'll be treated as such by you."

"Yes, My Lord," mumbled some Death Eaters, as they shrewdly inspected Orion, while others simply nodded, looking aghast or in deep thought as if evaluating this new development and what it meant for them.

Orion saw Bellatrix rigidly standing besides Rodolphus, his hand tightly grasping her arm, as her eyes sparkled malevolently, looking straight at Orion.

Orion shot her a vicious smirk, before turning towards Voldemort. He gazed into his crimson eyes, and said quietly, _"You must come with me right away. Lower your wards so that I can apparate us."_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, and demanded sharply, _"Apparate us where?"_

"_Trust me, Tom," _said Orion quietly. _"I think I've proven to you already that I'm worthy of your trust. I'm your horcrux and given the deal we've just made, we'll need to trust each other in order for it to work." _He smirked, and added,_ "Anyway, you can defend yourself against anything, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about. I promise to use one of your horcruxes to resurrect you if something should ever happen to you. Satisfied?"_

"_Partly,"_ said Voldemort sharply. He glanced at his Death Eaters, and said coldly, "Leave, I'll summon you later."

The Death Eaters bowed at Voldemort, and hastily left the room, muttering amongst themselves; as Rosier shot Orion a wary glance, Bellatrix a poisonous one, and Rodolphus a knowingly smirk.

As soon as they were alone, and after seeing Voldemort muttering under his breath to lower the wards, Orion tightly wrapped an arm around Voldemort's waist, and said pleasantly, "You owe me for this."

Without waiting for what would surely be a snapped response from Voldemort, Orion closed his eyes and deeply concentrated on their destination, making sure of wrapping the space-shifting magic both around Voldemort and himself.

They apparated into the stuffy and cluttered room, filled with soft chairs and footstools, drinks and books, boxes of chocolates and plump cushions.

Orion spotted him at once. The wizard was still wearing his pajamas, resting on the same plush armchair in front of the fire, before he jumped to his feet at their intrusion.

Slughorn's flabby round face paled dramatically, and his mustache trembled, as his protruding eyes widened in fear and disbelief, as he glanced at Orion and then at Voldemort.

"What- what- ? You - him…" spluttered Slughorn, backing away from them, his hand shaking as it tightly gripped his wand, aiming at them.

Orion felt the fury and murdering desire pulsing from Voldemort as his scar slightly throbbed.

He placed a hand on Voldemort's arm, and said quietly, looking up at him, "_My gift to you, to honor our commitment."_

Voldemort smirked at him, and slowly trailed a finger down Orion's cheek. _"A worthy gift, my little serpent."_

Voldemort's intimate gesture seemed to be too much for Slughorn, since he shrieked at Orion, "You're with him?! You would betray everyone who has their hopes on you in this way! Your mother and father!"

Voldemort made a move to attack Slughorn, but Orion swiftly stopped him, before he rounded on Slughorn, and spat, "My father and mother know of my choice in the war, and it shouldn't concern you anyway. As for betraying those you have placed their hopes in me – well, they can just find someone else to fight their battles for them! Or do it themselves instead of shielding themselves behind a boy!" He advanced on Slughorn, with his wand aimed, and continued, "I couldn't tell you the truth with Dumbledore listening in on us, but I guess that you deserve to know. I am a dark wizard, as yourself, but unlike you, I would never betray my kind. I wouldn't sell myself and choose what's more advantageous or comfortable for me, like you did!"

"He killed – he murdered your mother!" spat Slughorn furiously. A vein pulsing on his forehead, as he looked at Orion with contempt. "If she could see, if she knew-"

Orion snorted at him. "You don't care about that. You care about your own hide." He paused and said quietly, "I would have liked to warn you, to tell you to flee. But you have Dumbledore to thank for your current situation. He shouldn't have searched for you, placing you in unnecessary danger, getting you mixed up in things. You know what he wants from you, you aren't stupid. And in the end, you were prepared to trade your information in exchange for protection. You shouldn't have accepted, Slughorn. You should have rejected Dumbledore's offer."

He swiftly spun around, and walked away from Slughorn, as the wizard shouted at him words of anger, fear, and sobbed pleas. Orion hardened himself and nodded at Voldemort as he strode past him, towards another room of the house. He sat on an armchair, as he heard screams of agony, shrieked curses, and violent crashing from the other room. He steeled himself, knowing that it was needed. Slughorn knew too much, he couldn't be left alive, and even less under Dumbledore's thumb. And it was Voldemort's right to kill him. Thinking on it, if he was in Voldemort's shoes, he would have done the same; kill the person who knew about his horcruxes, or who simply knew something that could destroy him if told to his greatest enemy. There was nothing to be done, and in the end, it suited him perfectly. This was one more proof of his loyalty towards Voldemort, and Voldemort seemed to need that. Now that they were in the war together, he needed Voldemort to utterly trust him and listen to him, for he would demand many things from Voldemort as well. Many things needed to be changed in the way the war was being led by Voldemort and the wizard would certainly be very reluctant to accept any change. This, and other things in the past, were the perfect tools for subtle manipulation.

Suddenly, everything became quiet, and Orion swiftly stood up, and strode into the living room. He glanced at it and saw no trace of Slughorn, no sign of struggle, and no drop of blood.

Orion peered at Voldemort. "What happened?"

"I killed him, of course," said Voldemort pleasantly, with a wide, satisfied smirk on his face, as his crimson eyes brightly flashed. "And disposed of any evidence. You implied that Dumbledore had been here, so it would be very conspicuous if Slughorn was attacked by me the very same day that he was visited by you. This way, it simply seems as if he had fled."

"And the body?" said Orion with a quirked eyebrow.

"I employed a useful little spell to make it vanish," said Voldemort, approaching Orion, and slowly trailing a fingertip over Orion's lips, as his eyes focused on them.

"You'll have to teach me that one," said Orion quietly.

"_Of course, my little serpent,"_ hissed Voldemort silkily. _"Now, I believe you and I have many things to discuss, and… a much needed time alone, to solidify our deal – our commitment."_

Without giving Orion a chance to reply, Voldemort instantly brought his mouth upon Orion's, tightly embracing him, as he apparated them into the bedroom in his Manor. While he aggressively ravished Orion's mouth, his crimson eyes flashed in elation and devious triumph; knowing that at last, he had succeeded in finally making the young wizard utterly his and that Orion would be irreversibly bound to him.


	44. Draco & Gringotts

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers, I appreciate that you take the time!

As for your question, LV destroyed the marriage contract. He told Orion about this when he explained why he was going to leave Lucius in Azkaban for a while. I don't remember which chapter it was, but it's there.

**Note:** Don't get disgruntled by this chapter, the goodies come later.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

They instantly apparated into Voldemort's bedroom, and Orion was promptly pushed on the large, ornate bed, as Voldemort swiftly moved between his legs, trapping Orion under him. He captured Orion's wrists and tightly pulled them against the pillow, as he brought his face inches away from Orion's.

"_I've waited long to have you like this again… too long…"_ He bore his eyes into Orion's, and added sharply, _"But I won't have to wait again, will I? No more of your little, rebellious tantrums, my little serpent."_

"_Rebellious tantrums?"_ said Orion with narrowed eyes, fisting his trapped hands.

"_Yes,"_ said Voldemort impatiently. _"Those bouts of independence that you repeatedly liked to display." _He pressed his body against Orion's, and said with a smirk, _"But those times are over now that you'll become my spouse-" _

Orion interrupted with a snort. _"What part of 'as equals' didn't you understand, Tom?"_

"_I understood that part perfectly well,"_ retorted Voldemort with narrowed eyes. _"I wonder what part of 'spouse' you didn't understand. Is it a concept alien to you?" _

"_Spouse doesn't mean your submissive__, empty-headed partner who bows at your every command,"_ spat Orion.

"_No, but it means that you'll show me the proper respect,"_ hissed Voldemort, tightening his grasp on Orion's wrist. _"It means that you won't abandon me at your every whim. It means that you'll remain with me, always."_

"_I'll show you respect if you show respect for my own opinions and decisions as well,"_ said Orion pointedly.

Voldemort smirked at him, slowly rocking against Orion, as he hissed, _"Very well, my little serpent. I don't mind that, as long as we agree before taking any unilateral action." _

Orion made a supreme effort to abate his arousal, and said curtly,_ "Yes, we'll have to discuss matters until we agree on things affecting us both, and the war. But could you stop this? We won't have sex now, so-"_

"_You'll not deny me!" _hissed Voldemort angrily, releasing one of the wrists to tightly grab Orion's face. _"As a spouse you won't be able to deny me, ever."_

"_I certainly will if I have cause for it!"_ snapped Orion. _"But it won't mean that I'm turning my back on you or that I would leave you. Besides, I don't renege on my promises. I told you that I wouldn't come back to you if you didn't return to your true self. Until you do, we'll simply talk. You always said that I should know you better by now. Well, I do know you, and I don't trust you to keep your end of the bargain!"_

"_I said I would-"_

"_Yes, you always promise many things, Tom. The issue is if you keep your word__ in the end," _bit out Orion. _"Now, release me. We need to discuss many things."_

"_No,"_ hissed Voldemort angrily. _"Your little games are-"_

"_This is no__t a game!"_ snapped Orion impatiently. He pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and added quietly,_ "I'm not playing with you; I'm not attempting to manipulate you. I said I would stand by your side, and I meant it. I won't go back on my decision. But now, I simply want to talk and agree on how this will work between us. It's necessary."_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, and released Orion, as he said sharply, _"Talk."_

"_Thank you," _said Orion, as he moved to sit up, making Voldemort shift to his side. He crossed his legs over the bed, and looked at Voldemort intently, before he said, _"Very well, this is what I have thought about. At some point in time, we become spouses, and as such, we'll lead both your followers and mine into battle. You'll still be the leader of the Death Eaters, while I'll be the leader of those who support me, but both groups will need to learn how to fight together and how to obey either of us. Union within the Dark is needed as a first step. Some of your Death Eaters have already found out about us, and when the time is right, I'll inform my supporters. We'll need to convince the Dark Allies as well-"_

"_The Dark Allies need to obey," _interrupted Voldemort sharply._ "Not to be convinced about anything. They'll obey or suffer the consequences."_

"_We'll argue about that later," _said Orion with a sigh. _"Now, my supporters will only deal with me, so I'll keep you up-to-date with what happens with them. I won't have much time to attend Death Eater gatherings, so you'll have to inform me about that –"_

"_You won't have much time?" _said Voldemort with narrowed eyes._ "What are you planning to do?"_

Orion looked at him in surprise._"Why, go to Durmstrang of course."_

Voldemort smirked at him._ "Oh, no, my little serpent. I think something is not clear to you. I did say that you would remain safely by my side."_

"_Meaning what exactly?" _said Orion, looking at Voldemort with a deep frown.

"_Meaning, that once you become my spouse, bounded to me –and it won't happen at some point in time, as you said, but as soon as possible- then you'll remain in this Manor, safe from the war," _said Voldemort silkily._ "You can use all your time to plan battles and whatnot, but you'll certainly not be in the battlefield yourself. And there's no point for you to go to Durmstrang now. You can learn any dark spell from my vast library. I'll teach you myself in my spare time, if you like-"_

Orion sprung from the bed, and looked at him incredulously. "Have you completely lost your mind! I will not stay behind and miss the bloody war! I have things to do as well, Tom. You're not the only one with-"

"_And who'll __raise and protect our heir, then?"_ hissed Voldemort angrily, rising from the bed, and clutching Orion's shoulders.

"I won't bear our heir until after the war!" snapped Orion. "I will certainly not have an heir before I'm seventeen. I'll wait until the war ends. It's madness to have a baby in the middle of all this chaos. He or she could be used against us. He could be killed! Not to mention that I'm not remotely prepared for it! As I was saying before you interrupted me, I have my own goals that I need to fulfill. And I must return to Durmstrang in order to accomplish them!"

"Are you talking about the madness of killing a Dementor?" snarled Voldemort furiously. "Or about becoming a Necromancer? Because the first is utterly ridiculous, and the second will never happen. I will not allow it!"

"You won't allow it?" growled Orion, grasping Voldemort's collar tightly. "I'm not asking for your bloody permission! It exclusively concerns me, without affecting you."

Voldemort clutched Orion's face, and hissed dangerously, _"You're my horcrux. Anything concerning you, affects me. Never forget it."_

"Ah, so that's what worries you, Tom?" spat Orion heatedly. "That if I die you lose a vessel for your soul?"

"Amongst other things," retorted Voldemort sharply. "But it's plain suicide to go against a Dementor. Not to mention that they're my allies. How would it look like if my spouse went prancing around looking to kill one of them? They would turn against us, that's what would happen."

"One of them dying won't provoke them into turning against us!" snapped Orion. "I don't think they have any community loyalty amongst them. They're solitary creatures who only care about themselves. As long as they're satisfied, they wouldn't care two straws if one of them died." He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, and added, "And you made a deal with them, which I'm certain you have no plans on honoring. So before casting stones, consider what they'll do once you betray them."

"That's my problem," replied Voldemort dismissively. "I know how to deal with them." He gripped Orion tighter as he said harshly, "The issue is that you'll be killed for certain."

Orion smirked at him, and parroted, "That's my problem."

"It's not," said Voldemort sharply, his crimson eyes flashing in anger. "Not when you're my horcrux and the one who'll bear my heir! And you'll certainly not become a Necromancer. What was your plan? To trick me into the compromise we reached, making me merge with my soul, just to get killed in a year? Before you even bear a child? Or to transform into a detached, almost subhuman wizard, who feels nothing, who can't even bear the touch or company of others? Because that's what you'll become if you learn the Necromantic Arts!"

Orion scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately, Tom? Have you _really_ seen yourself? What you've become?"

Voldemort clenched his jaw, and hissed out, "I did it to become immortal, and more powerful, and I don't regret it!"

"You were already immortal, you fool!" snapped Orion angrily. "You had five horcruxes after you merged with the diary. Isn't that 'immortal' enough for you? You can be resurrected with only one of them!" He clutched Voldemort by his robes, and added harshly, "Have you truly seen what you've done to yourself, objectively, without vainglorious ideas of how fucking great you are for being the first one to do such a monstrosity to yourself? I don't think you have. But I'll show you and return the favor!"

Abruptly, Orion violently pulled Voldemort after him, using all the considerable strength he had, as he brusquely shoved the wizard past a side door. He quickly entered the large bathroom, and he pushed Voldemort to stand in front of the large, full-bodied mirror, while Voldemort angrily narrowed his eyes at Orion, promising retribution.

Orion rigidly stood besides Voldemort, and looking into the reflection of Voldemort's crimson eyes, he said quietly, "After Lezander died, you brought me here to make me see what I was doing to myself. Now, I do the same with you."

"This is ridiculous," spat Voldemort irately, snapping his head to a side to glower down at Orion. "I'm not destroying myself! You, instead, were, as you pathetically mourned the half-breed. What I've done has been for a much superior reason!"

"Yes, to be more powerful, correct? Look at yourself, Tom. That isn't you!" bit out Orion, as he pointed a finger at Voldemort's reflection. "The way I think of you is as a powerful, deviously charming wizard. I remember how you were when you were younger. In one of the memories I stole from Dumbledore's pensieve, I saw you charmingly talking to Hepzibah Smith. Do you remember how she fawned all over you? How you could easily manipulate her with a simple, insincere but charming smile? That was power!"

Orion spun around to look at Voldemort. He looked intently at the snake-like face, and added quietly, "I remember the birthday ball Narcissa threw for me at Malfoy Manor, years ago. I remember how people were captivated by you. You entered the ballroom, and instantly, their eyes were on you. People feared you, respected your power, and bent easily to your will. You could persuade any of them to do whatever you wished, because they desired you, they wanted to be noticed by you. That was the first time I ever felt any attraction towards anyone."

He slowly traced a fingertip over Voldemort's pale, sunken cheek, and looking into Voldemort's narrowed eyes, he continued in a whisper, "I could be with you even if you physically remained like this, but I miss that person. This distorted version of yourself reflects the damage you've done to your soul; the way you have weakened it to the point of losing your humanity. You had more power then, than you have now. Before, you could use both cruelty and charm, but now, you can only resort to violence and torture. And when the war is won and it's time for you to take the leadership of the wizarding world, do you think they'll like to follow a monster-like creature or a darkly handsome wizard who can mask himself under a charming façade? A wizard who, with his presence alone, can draw out their breaths and make them forget who they're truly mindlessly obeying. Your younger-self was always very proud of being able to manipulate people using his charisma. Most of Hogwarts was enamored with you, and Slytherin house worshiped you. Once, you thought this was a type of power over people, and you were correct. With five horcruxes you're already immortal and extremely powerful. If you merge back with the sixth, then you'll gain the kind of power you had before, which will be extremely useful both now and after the war. You'll gain control over their desires and you could use it to further your ambitions."

"We weren't speaking about me; you've changed subjects," snapped Voldemort irritably.

"I know," replied Orion. He grasped Voldemort's face tightly, and bringing it very close to his, he demanded quietly, "But do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Do you recognize the truth in my words?"

"Yes," bit out Voldemort grudgingly.

Orion released him with a small smile. "That's all I wanted." He dropped the smile, and added sternly, "About my decision of studying the Necromantic Arts and fighting the Dementor, you must understand that I have no intention of dying or changing. I don't wish to become a true Necromancer since I'm not willing to distance myself from the people I care about. And I can't afford to die when I confront the Dementor because my father's life depends on my success. Rest assured that I won't plunge into either of those things without being prepared and certain of my victory." He raised a hand to forestall Voldermort's retort, and said quietly, "I didn't demand that you merged with all your horcruxes, just with one so that your humanity could be restored. I didn't ask more of you because I know how important it is for you to have control over your own death. I might not agree with ripping your soul into several pieces, but I respect your decision. And now, I ask you to respect mine."

After a brief pause, Voldemort tightly clutched Orion's face, and said sharply, "If I even suspect that you're changing because of your studies of the Necromantic Arts, you'll drop the class, or I'll take you out of Durmstrang by force. And when you have planned on how to take on the Dementor, you'll check with me first. If I see that your plan isn't viable, then you'll drop it, and come up with another. If after many tries, you don't find a way, then you'll admit defeat and forget about the Dementor all together. Do I make myself clear?"

"Cristal," said Orion with a warm smile, though he had no intention whatsoever of ever relinquishing his two goals.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, before he released Orion's face. "Now that we've resolved those issues, there's still the matter of when to have our heir."

Orion snapped his eyes to Voldemort's, and said curtly, "I thought I made it plain that it won't happen after the war."

"That's your opinion, not mine, and I'm not-"

"It's not open for discussion!" interrupted Orion fiercely. "I'm the one who is going to bear the child, so it's my bloody decision. If you're in such a hurry then carry the baby yourself, and see how you bloody like it when it prevents you from doing your work!" He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, and added sharply, "But that's perhaps what you truly want, isn't it? That I become with child in the middle of the fucking war so that I can't participate in it, so that you can chuck me away in your Manor? Well, forget about it! This war means as much to you as it does to me, and I can't afford to be distracted by anything."

"_You'll bear me an heir when I deemed it right_," hissed Voldemort dangerously.

"No, it will be when I'm ready," snapped Orion. "Or the deal is off. Most things will be a decision reached by both, but not this, Tom. This is too important. Just think about it, do you really want to worry about the safety of a helpless baby in the middle of the war? Do you really want to give our enemies the opportunity to use him against us?" He narrowed his eyes, and added, "And after the war, when the baby comes, we'll take care of him together. You're not saddling me with the whole responsibility!"

"We'll speak about this when the time comes," said Voldemort dismissively. He smirked at Orion, and added, "But if you get to decide when to have our heir, then I get to decide when to become spouses and what spell to use."

"Spell?" said Orion startled. "What are you talking about?"

Voldemort's smirk grew larger, as he silkily hissed, "_Why, of the spell used for the bonding ritual, my little serpent."_

"Bonding rit-?" Orion broke off with a gasp, and he said frantically, "Are you insane? Bonding rituals haven't been used since Medieval times! I refuse to subject myself to one!"

"_You will, or the deal is off,"_ said Voldemort silkily. He traced a fingertip over Orion's lips, and continued quietly, with a satisfied glint in his eyes, _"Did you really believe that I would only become your spouse on paper, just undergoing a vapid ceremony which barely has any magical bindings at work, as it's done nowadays? Oh, no, little one, I would never agree to such a feeble and easily breakable union. Your offer was to become my spouse and I'll make certain that you'll remain so, forever."_

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "I see. So I get to decide when to have our heir and you get to decide on the spell and when to bond. You must think that I'm really dim-witted! You never had the intention of having our heir during wartime – you couldn't be that stupid-, it was just a maneuver to get me to accept this in exchange of not bearing a child in the midst of war. Well, I don't care when we become spouses but we'll certainly decide together which spell to use! I'm not tying myself to you under any barbaric, retrograde, and emasculating binding spell! And I only agree to use a spell if you agree to let me decide when to bear our heir."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, as he remained silently pondering. Finally, he smirked at Orion, and said pleasantly, "Very well. You decide when to have our heir, though you must bear one before you turn twenty. I'll research spells, I'll show you my results and we'll agree on one together."

"I'll bear a child before I turn twenty-five, and that's if the war is over," said Orion, closely inspecting Voldemort for any signs of deviousness. "And it's fine with me if you want to do all the research, but I can assure you that I'll revise in detail all your results, checking them with other references; I don't trust you one bit."

Voldemort slyly smirked at him, and Orion harrumphed, before he added, "And I want a magical contract detailing everything we have agreed upon." He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort. "No, not a magical contract since you are able to destroy them. We'll take an oath when everything is settled."

"Certainly, if it will soothe your worries," said Voldemort pleasantly.

Orion's left eye twitched. Oh, he just knew that Voldemort would try to get the upper hand somehow. Why, he could clearly see the smugness in the wizard's face. Well, he'll simply have to tread very carefully.

"And I'll participate in the war," said Orion sternly, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you want to keep me, 'your horcrux', safe. But I won't watch from the sidelines just because you don't want to lose one of the six horcruxes you currently have. I'm powerful, as much as you, I dare say; so I don't need protection. And with me at your side, we would be unstoppable in the battlefield. You can't afford to not have me fighting."

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow. "If it amuses you, then you can participate."

"It doesn't amuse me," snapped Orion, "and I wasn't asking for your permission. I was just making it plain to you, so that you don't start raving at me when I show up in the battlefield. We're going to be co-leaders of the Dark, Tom. That means that we'll fight along-side. Together no one will be able to defeat us."

"_That's what I've always said,"_ hissed Voldemort silkily, swiftly wrapping his arms around Orion, tightly pressing him against his body. He looked down at Orion, and hissed quietly, _"Now you must tell me about these supporters of yours."_

Orion smirked at him. He crossed his arms over Voldemort's neck, and made a move to kiss him. He stopped when his lips ghosted over Voldemort's, and he hissed smugly,_ "I'll tell you after you merge, my dear Tom." _He trailed his tongue over Voldemort's lower lip, feeling the strong arms around him tightened. When Voldemort parted his lips, he abruptly withdrew, and added, _"And we'll continue this pleasurable activity once you've done it."_

Voldemort angrily narrowed his eyes at Orion._ "Conniving, little –"_

"_I learned from you, Tom,"_ interrupted Orion with a smirk.

He intently looked at Voldemort, feeling as if he was sinking into his crimson eyes, and abruptly, he crashed his mouth against Voldemort's and swiftly pushed his tongue inside Voldemort's warm cavern. He took his time in slowly savoring Voldemort's mouth, his taste exquisite to his sense. The older wizard promptly dominated the battle of tongues, returning the kiss with urgent desire, and Orion moaned into his mouth as their arousals rubbed together pleasurably. Voldemort tightly gripped Orion's legs to wrap them around his waist, and was about to pick him up from the ground, when Orion pushed him away with a heaved pant.

He swiftly disentangled himself from Voldemort, and looking straight into Voldemort's eyes, he said softly, "I want to continue this as much as you do. So don't make me wait for long, Tom."

Before the startled wizard had time to react, Orion whipped out his wand and activated his ring portkey.

* * *

The following morning, Orion woke up with a lingering smile on his face, and he comfortably stretched out on his bed. All in all, his meeting with Voldemort had gone rather well; quite according to plan. In the end, he would get the things which were most important to him: Voldemort would return to his true self, they would lead the war together, and they would have an heir.

Though he had pretended that the heir part was the sacrifice on his part, in truth, when he had long pondered about it a few days ago, he had reached the conclusion that Voldemort was the best choice. Not because Voldemort had the traits to become a good parent –he doubted that-, but because Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard alive. It didn't matter to him if Voldemort's father had been a muggle. Tom Sr. had been the first muggle to ever taint the pureblooded Gaunt line. And his own Black line had only been mixed with muggle blood once. So according to Slytherin's research, which he was sure to be correct, a union between him and Voldemort would produce a very powerful dark heir. They were the most powerful dark wizards, and the bloodline they would form together would be the strongest. The dark magic in the new bloodline they would form would never be weakened or neutralized, not even slightly, if their descendants never joined with a muggle, muggleborn, or light wizard.

Furthermore, they had agreed on some important points, which would be ratified with the oath they would eventually take. And even if Voldemort had some aces under his sleeve, so did he. There were a few things he would never give up: defeating the Dementor, learning Necromancy, gaining all the Deathly Hallows, and above all, becoming the Vindico Atrum. It was the latter which was his greatest secret. He couldn't tell Voldemort, not until he went through with the ultimate test. If Voldemort had the audacity to attempt to forbid him from fighting a Dementor, then the wizard would certainly do the impossible to prevent him from undergoing a test which could most surely kill him. And Voldemort couldn't discover about the existence of the Deathly Hallows since the wizard could attempt to gain them for himself. He didn't need any more obstacles in his quest, let alone a possessive Dark Lord.

His smile grew as he remembered last night. Voldemort would certainly always keep him on his toes; the wizard was as devious as he was powerful. And it didn't bother or worry him anymore. He was sure that he could take on anything Voldemort could dish out. It was a constant battle of wits and slyness; and he had grown to enjoy it. Definitely, life with Voldemort would never be boring.

He jumped from his bed as he suddenly remembered that today was his birthday; he was officially sixteen years old. He mentally scoffed. The number seemed so insignificant in comparison to the way he felt. He didn't feel old or worn out –not like he had sometimes felt in the past-, but he did feel older than mere sixteen. He shrugged the thought away, as he entered the bathroom to take a revitalizing cold shower. Today, he had much to do.

Orion entered the sitting room, and saw Snape drinking his black morning coffee, while perusing the Daily Prophet.

"Any interesting news?" said Orion, as he sat by the table, grabbing a toast from the center dish.

Snape shot him a glance over the newspaper, and said dryly, "You seem inanely cheerful today."

Orion scoffed. "And you're your usual sourpuss self." He grinned, and added, "But I am cheerful. Today's my birthday."

"Congratulations," grumbled Snape as he returned to his reading, paying Orion no further notice.

Orion rolled his eyes as he took a bite from his toast. He ate one more and drank some coffee with milk, before he turned towards Snape. "Say, could you do me a favor today? You know, considering that it's my birthday and all…"

"Out with it," said Snape with an impatient sigh, as he laid down the newspaper on the table.

"I need you to unblock your floo network," said Orion calmly. "I told Narcissa I was paying her a visit today."

"Ah- Draco," said Snape, piercing Orion with his black eyes. "You know that you aren't supposed to go anywhere. That's why the floo network is blocked."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Orion impatiently. "For my own protection, of course, according to Dumbledore. But you know why I must go. I still have my portkey to Malfoy Manor, I can use it if unblocking the floo is too much inconvenience-"

"No," interrupted Snape sharply. "I don't know if the Aurors have casted portkey-monitoring spells on Malfoy Manor. It is best if you floo along with me under a Disillusionment Charm. If I go to Malfoy Manor, to visit Draco and Narcissa, it won't seem too out of the ordinary."

"Alright," said Orion with a nod. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Of course it is," snapped Snape. "It's my plan. But you'll have to be there when I tell you so that I can get you back here."

Orion sighed. "Fine, I need three hours."

Snape narrowed his eyes at him. "Three hours to speak to Draco?"

"He's stubborn," said Orion dismissively.

"Orion…" growled Snape.

"Alright, alright… I want to take Draco to Diagon Alley and-"

"You can't go out in public!" snarled Snape.

"And why not?" snapped Orion. "Does Dumbledore expect me to be cooped up in here till September?"

"We are supposedly hiding you from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters," said Snape, short-tempered. "Of course you're supposed to be cooped up in here, as you put it."

"Well, today is an exception," snapped Orion impatiently. "Draco will need to look around for stuff to help him with his mission. Besides, I'm planning on using a facies glamourie. I have no wish to be mobbed by light wizards."

"Then you'll have to cast the spell here," said Snape sharply. "Malfoy Manor has monitoring spells to detect any unusual casting; that much I know."

"Narcissa should simply use a Fidelius Charm, destroy the blasted spells the Aurors casted, and enjoy some privacy in her own bloody Manor," bit out Orion angrily.

"Yes, and Malfoy Manor disappearing from sight wouldn't raise alarms," said Snape sarcastically. "Narcissa can't do that if she wants to maintain her cover as the wife who knew nothing of her husband's dealings."

"I know," said Orion, rubbing his forehead wearily. "It's so unfair."

Snape scoffed. "Get used to it." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said sharply, "You'll need to side-along floo with Draco to Diagon Alley, as well. Draco getting out of Malfoy Manor to go shopping isn't peculiar. And you'll have to wait until you get there before you drop the Disillusionment Charm."

"I understand. Let's get moving, the sooner I go, the better," said Orion, rising from his chair.

"The glamourie first," said Snape tartly. He smirked and added, "Or would you rather I did it for you?"

Orion snorted. "Right. You would probably give me your overlarge nose just to satisfy your sadistic pleasures. I think I'll pass."

"Insolent whelp!" growled Snape.

"Always," said Orion with a smirk. He quickly conjured a mirror, and proceeded to give himself blue eyes, curly brown hair, and a rounder face. Satisfied with his results, he vanished the mirror, before he turned to look at Snape. "Let's go."

They both got into the large fireplace at the same time, and Orion clutched Snape's arm, before quickly casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

When Snape saw him disappear from his sight, he dropped the floo powder, and snapped, "Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire."

Orion stumbled out of the fireplace, still tightly grasping Snape, as the green flames behind him disappeared.

At once, Snape spun around and whispered, "Stay here. I'll get him for you." The wizard didn't wait for a reply, and he quickly stalked out of the lavishly decorated parlor.

As Orion waited, he realized that the Manor seemed to be unusually silent. Normally, there would be an army of house-elves bustling around; attending the family, setting the tables, moving furniture around whenever Narcissa had an urge to redecorate, or simply cleaning the immense Manor. But now, it was so quiet that it looked like a desolated mausoleum. Narcissa must have reduced the number of house-elves to a minimum, probably having closed down some wings of the Manor, since her social life was surely very scant now that she was the wife of a sentenced Death Eater instead of the spouse of a wealthy and influential wizard as before.

Orion snapped his head up as he heard voices approaching.

"I don't want to see him!"

"Well, he's your problem to deal with, Draco," snapped Snape. "So stop whining about it. I've done what I came here to do; the rest is in your hands."

The large doors opened and Orion saw Snape stalking inside, followed by a darkly scowling Draco, who seemed taller than Orion remembered. Orion inspected him closely. Draco looked well; self-assured, confident, and with a new sense of purpose. He seemed more mature but colder as well. Draco's resemblance to Lucius was even more marked now, with Draco's stern and cold attitude.

"Well, what do you want?" snapped Draco angrily, as he stood near the doorway, with arms crossed over his chest, glancing around the seemingly empty room.

"You can't discuss it here," said Snape, looking at where he thought Orion was.

"Discuss what?" bit out Draco impatiently.

Snape swirled around and addressed Draco sharply, "Go with him to Diagon Alley. If you want to speak without being heard then take a room in the Leaky Cauldron and cast silencing and anti-spying spells on the room. It's not safe here, do you understand?"

"No, I don't," grunted Draco. "I don't want to go anywhere with-"

"Do as I tell you!" snarled Snape impatiently.

Draco shot him a nasty look before he reluctantly approached the fireplace. When he was inside, he snapped, "Are you in?"

"Yes," whispered Orion, as he tightly clutched Draco's arm, feeling it slightly jerk away from him.

"You can recast it in Diagon Alley; it won't be detected there since the place is saturated with magic," said Snape sharply, looking at the empty space besides Draco. "Three hours, remember."

Orion remained silent as he and Draco flooed away in a swirl of brightly green flames.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace, Draco swiftly strode forwards, leaving Orion behind. Orion hastily stepped out and looked around. The Leaky Cauldron was, for the first time in Orion's memory, completely empty. Only Tom the landlord, wizened and toothless, remained. The old wizard looked at Draco hopefully, as he stopped wiping glasses. Draco quietly spoke with the old man, and after dropping some galleons on the bar top, he snatched the bedroom key that Tom offered. Orion quickly trailed after Draco, as the young wizard briskly took up the flight of stairs.

Once they entered the bedroom, Orion dropped his Disillusionment Charm.

Draco looked at him, and sneered, "Is this your new improved appearance, Pott-?"

Orion quickly muffled the words by pressing his palm over Draco's mouth, and he hissed, "Don't call me that! And we can't speak yet. Be quiet while I cast the spells, okay?"

Draco glowered at him but nodded, and Orion swiftly released him and whipped out his wand, pacing the room as he quickly brought up the wards that would prevent anyone from spying on them or listening in. Once he was done, Orion sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Draco, who had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a wall.

"Why didn't you reply my letters?"

"Because I'm not interested in anything you have to say to me," snarled Draco.

Orion rubbed his forehead, and said wearily, "Look, Draco, I explained why I-"

"Why you abandoned my father," interrupted Draco fiercely, his silver eyes flashing in anger. "Why it's your fault that he's in Azkaban! Why you LIED to me! And to my family, who took you in! Why you pretended to be my friend all this time while the only thing you cared about was to protect your own identity. Why you have been betraying us all this time!"

"No!" spat Orion heatedly, as he jumped from the bed and approached Draco. He tightly clutched Draco's shoulders. "That's exactly what I've explained in my letters and you know the reasons already! I was never betraying anyone. I was protecting myself, I admit that, but I didn't lie to you, I simply kept some things from you! You were my friend and I still consider you one. You know that I didn't have the chance to help Lucius; Lezander went through the-"

"Yes, you were more concerned about saving your half-breed than helping my father!" snarled Draco furiously.

"I didn't have the time!" snapped Orion impatiently. "The Dark Lord was intent on killing me and it never crossed my mind that Lucius wouldn't get out in time! Besides, Lucius wouldn't have appreciated it if I tried to help him, you know this!"

"He was as much as a father to you as he was to me," spat Draco, as he sunk his fingers in Orion's shoulders. "He cared for you! And you didn't tell us the truth! If you had come clean then the fiasco of the Department of Mysteries would have never happened! Then he wouldn't be rotting away in Azkaban!"

"And if I had told Lucius that I was Harry Potter he wouldn't have taken me to the Dark Lord?" spat Orion. "Even if he cared about me, he would have turned me in without a second thought and you know this! And if I had told you, wouldn't you have betrayed me as well?"

"I wouldn't have!" snarled Draco.

Orion snorted. "Oh, please, be truthful to yourself. The secret would have been too great for you to keep it quiet. Maybe you wouldn't have betrayed me, but why put you in such a dilemma? Why make you chose between being loyal to me and telling the truth to your father? I didn't want to place you in such a position!" He pierced Draco with his eyes, and snapped, "But perhaps what angers you so much is that I'm a half-blood and that you've been a friend to one for all these years. Is that it, Draco? Do you think that I'm lower than yourself? That I have no right to bear the Black name as Bella thinks? That I should have been killed at birth before tainting the Black bloodline!"

"I don't think that," growled Draco, tightening his grasp on Orion. "I was startled at first, when I discovered who you were. It surprised me that you are so talented in magic when you're just a half-blood, but it doesn't bother me and you should already know this. What made me angry was your duplicity!"

"You know my reasons; on this matter I have no further apologies to give."

"No further apologies to give when your lies are the reason why my father is suffering in Azkaban!" roared Draco furiously. "You are the reason why the Malfoy name is now condemned in the wizarding community! You are the reason why my mother is suffering since all her friends have abandoned her and everyone looks at her with spite!"

"You can't blame me for Lucius' capture," hissed Orion angrily. "He is a Death Eater and as such he knew the chances he was taking when going into the Department of Mysteries. All Death Eaters risk capture and discovery by the light wizards."

"Yes, but have you done anything to help my father?" spat Draco. "I know that you're in the Dark Lord's good graces again." He narrowed his eyes, and added snidely, "Bella wrote to mother yesterday; she said you have become the Dark Lord's fuck toy. Is that what you've done? Whoring yourself so that the Dark Lord wouldn't kill you after discovering that you're Harry Potter?"

"Is that what Bella is saying around?" growled Orion furiously. "That psychotic, little bitch!"

"IS IT TRUE?" demanded Draco angrily, painfully grabbing Orion's shoulders.

"NO!" spat Orion heatedly. "It's not. After the Department of Mysteries I spoke to the Dark Lord and made him see the truth; that I lied about my identity for my own protection but that I wasn't spying or a traitor. And he accepted this. We are – allies."

"Allies?" jeered Draco. "Allies who snog in front of Death Eaters? Allies who are probably already fucking!"

Orion wrenched himself from Draco's grasp, and snapped, "What I do with the Dark Lord is none of your business. We are allies; that's what should matter to you and the Death Eaters. We have reached an alliance that will help our side win the war."

"Are you fucking him?" insisted Draco, fiercely boring his eyes into Orion's. "While my father is suffering in Azkaban, are you spreading your legs so that the Dark Lord-"

Abruptly, Orion clutched Draco's throat, slamming him against the wall, and hissed, "Watch what you say."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, and snarled, "Or what? Would you crucio me, Orion?"

"No," said Orion quietly, as he released Draco's throat. "But I won't put up with it, from you or anyone else." He glanced at Draco, and added, "Your father will be broken out of Azkaban. You have nothing to worry about."

"Will he?" spat Draco. "Do you think I'm a fool? I know very well that the Dark Lord wants to punish him for the Department of Mysteries fiasco. And have you done anything to persuade the Dark Lord to free him?"

"I tried," said Orion curtly. "But it's out of my hands. It wasn't only the failed mission, Lucius…" He broke off with a cough. "Well, the Dark Lord will free him eventually."

"The contract," said Draco quietly to himself, as comprehension dawned on him.

Orion's eyes snapped to Draco's, and he gasped out, "You knew!"

Draco intently looked at him, before he replied, "And someone told you, it seems."

Orion took Draco's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, as he demanded, "Since when have you known?"

"Since the beginning," said Draco quietly. "My father asked me if I agreed." He averted his gaze from Orion, and added, "And I did."

Orion took a step back, looking at Draco with wide-eyes. "And you dare accuse me of duplicity? You and Lucius went behind my back to arrange the marriage! I know why he did it, but for Merlin's sake, why did you agree, Draco?"

"You ask why?" hissed Draco. "Are you really so blind and stupid? I agreed because I like you! Because I want you!"

"You like me…" repeated Orion slowly, gazing at Draco.

"Yes," said Draco fiercely, clutching Orion's shoulders. "My parents agreed that it was the best for us, to merge our bloodlines and fortunes; and I agreed with them on that matter, but furthermore, I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want you to be with Lezander or… or with the Dark Lord! Do you think I didn't see the way you look at him? The way you're always looking at him? Or the way he treats you, as if you were his? I needed no further proof after the last Dark Allies Meeting when he made you sit by his side! The contract was already signed by then and I don't regret it! It was done for the best. Together, we can be-"

"The Dark Lord destroyed the contract," interrupted Orion quietly.

"What?" breathed out Draco. He tightened his grasp, and growled, "How?"

Orion shook his head. "I don't know." He looked up at Draco, and said quietly, "I'm sorry-"

"I don't want your pity!" spat Draco angrily, releasing Orion's shoulders.

Orion clutched Draco's forearm, and said sharply, "It isn't pity. It's regret since I can't give you want you want. I considered it, you know… You and me together… There are many advantages; our bloodlines merged together would be powerful, we get along very well, I trust you, I've known you for a long time, and – well, you're attractive…" He pierced Draco with his eyes, and said quietly, "I do like you, Draco, but you're like a brother to me. Our match could have been a good one but not one which would have satisfied us in all aspects."

"And you rather have the Dark Lord," hissed Draco, with narrowed eyes. "You rather be with the most powerful dark wizard alive. Isn't that it? I'm not convenient enough for you?"

"Don't be a jerk, Draco," snapped Orion. "You think I chose him over others because of convenience? You think my life with him will be easy and rose-tinted? Of course it won't! It may be convenient in regards to the war, but personally, I chose the toughest path. Because in the end, I want him. What I feel for him – call it what you wish– is stronger than what I've felt for anyone else. And I care for you but not in the way you care for a lover, but in the way you care for a best friend. It isn't something I can change." He gripped Draco's face tightly, and added fiercely, "But it doesn't mean that I'm only loyal to him. I'm loyal to you as well. My identity, what happened at the Department of Mysteries, the marriage contract you signed behind my back… none of that should destroy our friendship, Draco. I'm willing to forgive and forget past grievances, and I ask you to do the same."

"And you ask me to relinquish my wish to be with you," said Draco bitterly. He let out a bout of humorless laughter. "Well, I'll just ask mother to continue negotiations with the Greengrass family. They were proposing Asteria – Daphne's elder sister – as a match. At least mother accepted that Pansy wasn't a good prospect." He looked at Orion and added with harsh sarcasm, "I'm sure I'll be very happy with a woman. She'll give me a beautiful heir since she's rumored to be a beauty herself. A trophy wife should satisfy me, shouldn't it?"

Orion frowned at him. "You don't need to marry her if you don't like her. And if you marry her, you could always have a lover, someone who you truly care for."

"Yes," said Draco quietly, looking intently at Orion. "Would you be the one?"

"No," replied Orion uncomfortably. "You know that I've chosen the Dark Lord and –"

"But how can you really know that you don't feel anything else for me?" interrupted Draco. He grabbed Orion's face tightly, and added quietly, "How can you be sure if we never had the chance to try?"

"I'm sure," said Orion. He looked at him worriedly, and added pointedly, "And I agreed to be with the Dark Lord."

"Oh, don't worry," said Draco with a smirk. "I'm a Malfoy, I know when to cut my losses. I'm not stupid enough to snatch you away from him." He sunk his eyes into Orion's and added quietly, "But I want to know. I want to try, only once. I want to see if you really don't feel anything else."

"What are you asking for?" said Orion with apprehension.

"A kiss," replied Draco quietly. "Just one. And if you tell me you don't feel anything, then I'll never mention it again. I'll accept that you're with the Dark Lord, and we will remain friends. Everything will be water under the bridge. And at least you'll prove that you care for me enough to grant me this."

"I can't, Draco. If he found out-"

"He won't," interrupted Draco sharply. "I'm only asking this of you! It isn't much! I'm willing to forgive what has happened if you do this."

Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead. "When it's done, you'll forget about it? You'll accept-?"

"Yes."

Orion looked at Draco's handsome face framed by silky white-blond hair, the silvery eyes intently looking at him with an undecipherable emotion, and he silently nodded.

"Can you drop the glamourie? I want to see your eyes, your face," said Draco quietly.

Orion mutely nodded, and proceeded to drop the spell that covered his features.

Draco gave him a small smile before he cupped Orion's face, tilting it upwards. A thousand thoughts crossed over Orion's mind as Draco pressed his warm lips against his. He felt Draco's tongue entering his mouth, exploring it slowly but passionately; a mix of tenderness and desire. And he started to respond as Draco's skillful tongue played inside his mouth. Orion entwined his fingers in Draco's silky hair as the kiss deepened, feeling Draco's arms wrapping around his body.

It was very different from Voldemort's kisses. It was pleasurable, warm and comforting; Draco was a very skilled kisser, but it lacked the fierce passion and all-consuming desire of Voldemort's. It wasn't like kissing a brother, but like kissing someone who he truly cared about and loved, just not like a lover.

Orion broke the kiss and looked up at Draco, catching the deep emotion flashing in the silvery eyes. He knew why he had agreed to this. He felt he owed it to Draco, as it wasn't much to ask for, given that it was partly his fault that Lucius was imprisoned. But he had also wanted to see if he felt anything else for Draco, even though he suspected that he didn't. And now he knew for certain, and he needed to be harsh so that Draco would understand and accept it, without causing any more trouble for them.

"I didn't feel anything," said Orion coldly, as he looked into Draco's eyes.

He saw a flash of hurt in Draco's eyes before it was masked by indifference.

Draco unwrapped his arms from Orion, and took a step back. He shrugged his shoulders, and said calmly, "I didn't either. Better for us that we didn't feel anything, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Orion quietly. He glanced at Draco, and stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," said Draco with a smirk, as he tightly shook Orion's hand, letting go seconds later than usual.

Orion pierced Draco with his eyes, and said sternly, "I didn't bring you here just to solve our differences. Though I'm glad that we've straightened things out and that our friendship isn't lost, I'm here because I know about your mission."

"You know about-" hissed Draco with narrowed eyes. "Mother! She told you, didn't she? She had no right!" He squared his shoulders, and said sharply, "It's no concern of yours. The Dark Lord granted me this chance to make up for my father's mistake. I'll prove to him that I'm worthy of being his follower, the Malfoy name will be restored to its former glory in the dark circles, and he'll free father from Azkaban."

"You fool!" snapped Orion heatedly. "Now that you know that the Dark Lord discovered Lucius' dealings with the marriage contract, you believe that he's simply giving you a chance to prove what you're worthy? He's not considering to make you a Death Eater, he wants you to-"

"He's not?" interrupted Draco with a smug smirk. He pulled up his left sleeve, and showed his arm to Orion.

Orion's jaw dropped as he saw the black, inky Dark Mark on Draco's pale arm. He clutched Draco's shoulders, and said frantically, "What have you done, Draco? You never wanted this! You never wanted to become a Death Eater – a killer!"

Draco wrenched himself from Orion's grasp, and said curtly, "Things have changed. I must take my father's place while he isn't here. I must become the Dark Lord's favorite so that he can help my father."

"Don't you see?" snapped Orion impatiently. "He isn't giving you a chance; he's hoping that you will fail!"

"I won't discuss it with you," growled Draco. "I can do it. I need no help! I'm not weak!"

"I'm not saying you are but you're in over your head!" said Orion fiercely. "The Dark Lord doesn't know that you agreed to the marriage contract – and you better do the impossible so that he never finds out, for your sake – but he was enraged nonetheless. He's making Lucius stay in Azkaban to punish him, and he gave you this mission to punish Lucius as well. He's hoping that you'll fail and die! Don't you see that you're a threat to him? And he disposes of threats!" He sunk his fingers in Draco's shoulders, and added sharply, "The only way you'll survive through this, is with my help."

"I can't have any help!" retorted Draco heatedly. "The Dark Lord expressly forbid me to ask for it."

"Exactly," said Orion curtly. "He left you all alone with a task which he himself has never accomplished. He wants you dead. The only way he'll forgive both Lucius and you is if the mission succeeds. But you can't do it alone, I can-"

"No," spat Draco. "I can do this alone. I'll prove that I'm able and worthy. I already know how-"

"You have no choice," interrupted Orion sharply. He pierced Draco with his eyes. "I took an Unbreakable Vow to help you. If you don't allow me to help you, I'll die."

Draco's eyes widened, and he gasped, "Why? When? Who made you-?"

Orion released him with a sigh, and said quietly, "Your mother and Bella came to Spinner's End. Cissy was going to ask Snape to take the Vow, but I offered myself instead." He glanced at Draco, and added, "Cissy didn't want to, but I insisted and she finally accepted. She was desperate, Draco. She was very worried since she knew that the Dark Lord didn't expect you to survive. The Dark Lord doesn't know about the Vow and he must never find out. Snape took out Bella's memories so the Dark Lord will never discover it by using Legilimency. And Cissy never goes before him, so she isn't a liability. But you- I know Lucius taught you Occlumency, but you'll have to ask Snape for further lessons. The Dark Lord will certainly use Legilimency on you after the mission."

"Merlin," whispered Draco wearily.

"Indeed," said Orion, looking at him intently. "I can help you more than Snape could. Snape is always under Dumbledore's watch. I'm going to Durmstrang but we'll use the two-way mirrors to communicate. You still have it, don't you?"

"Yes," said Draco quietly.

"Very well," said Orion with a nod. "We'll use it to communicate and I'll floo to Snape's office during the term, so I can go to Hogwarts whenever you need me. You said you already knew how to proceed with the mission?"

Draco mutely nodded, and Orion motioned towards the bed. "Let's take a seat and discuss it."

They silently sat on the edge of the old bed, and Orion turned towards him. "Well, what have you planned?"

"I must kill him," said Draco sternly, piercing Orion with his eyes. "Do you understand that? I'm willing to accept your help since you made a Vow and therefore, I have no choice, but it's me who has to kill him."

"Of course. I'll only help and you'll kill him," smoothly lied Orion. "I have no problem with that."

"Good," said Draco curtly. He pushed a strand of white-blond hair behind his ear, and said, "In my second year, Peeves – you remember him- dropped a cabinet in a classroom right over Filch's office, wrecking the cabinet in the process. Nothing out of the ordinary, but once when I was with my father at Borgin and Burkes, I saw a cabinet just like the one Peeves had wrecked. I saw it when I was trying to convince father of buying me the Hand of Glory – which thankfully, he did when Slythering won the Quidditch Cup-. Anyway, last term the Weasley twins shoved Montague headfirst into a cabinet on the first floor. Since Peeves had broken it, Montague nearly died while trying to apparate out. You see, after he managed to apparate out, Montague told us about what had happened. It isn't an ordinary cabinet, it's a vanishing cabinet, but it doesn't work well. Montague was stuck in it for days, in a kind of mid-way between two places, according to him. After listening to him, I remembered about the cabinet I had seen in Borgin and Burkes. When the Dark Lord first told me about the mission, the first thought that crossed my mind was to use the cabinet. I'm certain that Borgin has the other one, it would explain why Montague felt like he was stuck between two places. And I've heard of pieces of furniture which act as passages through space, as links between two places. If I can get the one in Hogwarts to work, then the Death Eaters could use the one in Borgin and Burkes to get into the school and launch an attack, at which point, I would find and kill Dumbledore in the chaos that would ensue."

Orion quirked an eyebrow, and said impressed, "That's a very good plan."

"I think so myself," said Draco smugly.

"But where's the cabinet of Hogwarts now? Do you have access to it?" said Orion with a frown.

Draco smirked at him. "I do. After what happened in the Department of Mysteries, and before the Dark Lord asked to see me, I wanted to get rid of the two-way mirror you had given me. As you know, I was very angry at you. I didn't want to completely dispose of it, but I wanted to keep it out of my sight. It was the last day of school, and I was walking through a corridor, looking for someplace where I could leave it without anyone else finding it. Suddenly, this door appeared on the wall, and I went in. It was a room filled with broken, disused, or old things. I didn't know what had happened to the cabinet after Montague's accident, but when I was about to leave the mirror there, I saw the cabinet. So it's in that room, and I can easily access it. I'll ask Crabbe and Goyle to help me with –"

"It's the Room of Requirement," interrupted Orion quietly.

Draco frowned at him. "That's what it's called?"

"Yes," replied Orion. "My father told me about it. It's not just a room where you can keep things. It's a room which adjusts to what you need. When you walk through the corridor, you have to think about what you need the room to have, and when you get inside, the room will have what you've asked for. I don't know the limitations it has, but it could be useful for other things as well." He rubbed his forehead, and mused aloud, "Let me think. The cabinet is an excellent idea, and you have your Hand of Glory which could be useful, we have the two-way mirrors, and…" He smirked at Draco, and added, "And I have a map of Hogwarts which shows where everyone is. Everyone, everywhere, at every single moment in time. That will certainly come in handy, don't you think?"

Draco gaped at him. "Where-?"

"My father's," said Orion dismissively. He frowned at Draco. "But you said that the cabinet is broken. How will you fix it?"

"I was planning on paying a visit to Borgin," replied Draco nonchalantly. "I'll make it clear to him that the cabinet can't be sold and I'll ask him how a magical artifact such as the cabinet could be fixed."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan," said Orion. "And if you have trouble fixing it, you'll let me know, won't you? So that I can help you with it."

"Of course," said Draco calmly. "As you said, we'll use the two-way mirrors to communicate."

"Perfect," said Orion standing up. He glanced at his watch, and then looked at Draco. "We still have an hour and a half. Let's go to Knockturn Alley and talk to Borgin." He frowned and added, "Well, we should first shop at Diagon Alley to avoid suspicions. And I can't visibly go inside Borgin and Burkes since you're supposed to be doing the mission by yourself and the old wizard can babbler that you had company. So once we make it to Knockturn Alley, I'll cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself to accompany you."

Draco mutely nodded as he stood up, while Orion glamoured his face again before casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself. After bringing down the silencing and anti-spying spells of the room, they calmly left and walked through the bar. The bartender gloomily nodded at Draco –his only customer of the day- before he returned to wiping glasses, as Draco and an invisible Orion crossed through and went into the chilly little courtyard at the back, where the dustbins stood. Draco raised his wand and rapped a certain brick in the wall, which opened at once to form an archway onto a winding cobbled street. Orion dropped his Disillusionment Charm, and they stepped through the entrance and paused, looking around.

It was an overcast, murky day. And Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore moving black-and-white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose. Bellatrix Lestrange was sneering from the front of the nearest apothecary. A few windows were boarded up, including those of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the other hand, a number of shabby-looking stalls had sprung up along the street. The nearest one, which had been erected outside Flourish and Blotts, under a striped, stained awning, had a cardboard sign pinned to its front:

AMULETS: Effective Against Werewolves, Dementors, and Inferi!

A seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains at passersby.

"One for your friend, mister?" he called at Draco as they passed, leering at Orion. "To protect his pretty neck?"

"Don't ever dare to address me or my friend," hissed Draco, glaring angrily at the amulet seller. He snatched Orion's arm and pulled him forwards.

Orion noticed that many of the people who passed them had harried, anxious looks, and that nobody was stopping to talk anymore; the shoppers stayed together in their own tightly knit groups, moving intently about their business. Nobody seemed to be shopping alone.

He glanced at Draco, and said quietly, "Let's go to Madam Malkin's. We'll buy a robe for you and then proceed to do what we came here to do."

Draco nodded, and they hastily reached the store and entered the little shop together.

In a few minutes, the witch had Draco wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" snapped Draco, as he wrenched himself from Madam Malkin's clutch. He strode to the mirror and examined himself, while Orion looked on, bored and impatient at the same time.

There was a clink of a bell as the shop's door was opened, and Orion had to mask his surprise when he saw Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Mrs. Weasley come inside. He knew he wouldn't be recognized since he had the glamour on, but he wondered how Hermione and the Red Buffon had become friends. It must have happened last year, when the Gryffindors were being oppressed by Umbridge. And he supposed that after Neville's death, Hermione must have become friends with other Gryffindors. He made a mental note of visiting Black Manor as soon as he could, so that the elves could give him the summary of the letters he had received. Hermione must have written to him since it was revealed that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He wondered what she said in her letter.

Draco's head turned to look at the newcomers, and his light gray eyes narrowed.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, a mudblood just walked in," said Draco scathingly, addressing Orion.

Orion had to suppress a sigh. Draco might not mind that he was half-blood, since he was a dark wizard and powerful, regardless; but Draco and the other dark wizards would never tolerate a muggleborn. Given Slytherin's research, he understood the fear behind the prejudice, but it wasn't the muggleborns' fault that they had neutralizing magic in their muggle blood. He occasionally still pondered about the solution for this dilemma.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for Ron was standing there with his wand out and pointing at Draco.

Hermione, who was standing slightly behind him, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it-"

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Draco. "Listen to the mudblood, Weasel, she at least has more sense than you do, which isn't saying much."

"That's quite enough!" said Mrs. Weasley to Draco. She shot Ron a severe glance, and added, "Put that away, Ronald!"

"Listen to your momma, _Ronald_," jeered Draco. "Before I ensure that drawing your wand at me is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Ron, taking a step forward and gazing into Draco's arrogant face. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do me in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse... dangerous thing to say... wands away, please!"

"Ronald Bilius –" started chiding Mrs. Weasley.

"Why not have a go at me?" continued Ron confidently. "They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a father!"

Draco instantly whipped out his wand, pointing it at Ron's face, and hissed furiously, "If you ever say something about my father again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" interrupted Ron contemptuously. "Not so proud now that everyone knows what your father is, are you? I just hope that he's Kissed because that's what your kind deserves, and –"

"Shut up!" snarled Orion at him, as he clutched Draco's wand arm, which was shaking with fury.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Ron with narrowed eyes. "Another one of his buddies?"

"Exactly," spat Orion. "And you best watch your wiggling tongue, Weasley, it can get you in trouble."

"Oh, yeah?" retorted Ron, puffing out his chest in misguided confidence. "You don't seem as much, I'm sure I could easily beat you-"

"Ronald!" snapped Mrs. Weasley, shooting Draco and Orion a wary glance. "Enough of this, lower your wand!"

Ron simply narrowed his eyes at Orion and Draco, raising his wand higher.

"Ron, no!" moaned Hermione, grabbing Ron's arm and attempting to push it down by his side. "Think... You mustn't... You'll be in such trouble..."

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Draco, who was still viciously glaring at Ron.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just..."

"Ouch!" bellowed Draco, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! I don't think I want these anymore."

He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.

"You're right, Draco," said Orion, with a contemptuous glance at Ron and Hermione, playing his part as one of Draco's pureblood friends, "you shouldn't shop in the same store as the likes of them…. We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop, Draco taking care to bang as hard as he could into Ron on the way out.

As soon as they were back in the street, Orion pulled Draco to a side, and said quietly, "You can't slip like that again."

Draco frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"When Malkin touched your left arm you jerked it away in pain," whispered Orion. "I don't think anyone noticed, but you can't afford to raise suspicions." He pierced Draco with his eyes, and added sharply, "And no gloating about it to anyone; not to Blaise or Pansy, nor to any other of your Slytherin friends. The walls in Hogwarts have ears, literally, as I'm certain that the portraits report back to Dumbledore. He mustn't suspect you or everything is ruined. Do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Draco quietly. "Let's go to Borgin's."

Orion nodded, and they headed farther along the street. Orion stopped in his tracks when he saw a shop with glittering red words which spelled: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Set against the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts around them, the store's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT _

_YOU-KNOW-WHO?_

_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT _

_U-NO-POO--_

_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION _

_THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_

"Oh, Merlin," said Orion under his breath, with a chuckle. "If only Tom could see this…"

He heard a sneering scoff, and looked to his side to see Draco gazing at the poster with a smirk on his face.

"They'll be murdered in a blink," said Draco unconcernedly.

"Perhaps," replied Orion with another chuckle. "But you have to admit that it's funny. The twins are definitely witty." He motioned his hand towards the shop, and said, "How did they manage this? I thought that their family was poor."

"I heard the rumor that they won a bet against Bagman," replied Draco, "some time ago, regarding the Quidditch World Cup. It seems that Bagman managed to pay them at last. He was also highly indebted with the Goblins and had to sell some of his property to pay them back."

"Good for them. Now, let's go," said Orion. "I haven't much time and we can check it on another occasion."

They scurried along, through shop windows and doors, until they reached the end of Diagon Alley. Orion glanced around, and when he ascertained that they were alone, he swiftly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself while Draco brought up his hood over his head.

They silently slid into Knockturn Alley. The side street devoted to the Dark Arts looked completely deserted. Orion peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all. They reached Boring and Burkes, and Draco opened the door, keeping it open a while longer to allow Orion to go in after him.

The dusty store was filled with a wide variety of sinister and interesting objects, and Orion quietly stood near a corner, as Draco approached Borgin who was behind the counter. In the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles, he saw a large black cabinet, near where Draco was standing.

"I have a piece of furniture like the one you have here," said Draco, pointing at the vanishing cabinet. "But it's broken and doesn't work properly. Do you know how to fix it?"

The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Draco, wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.

"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," said Draco sharply. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Orion saw Borgin lick his lips nervously, before saying, "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" sneered Draco. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

Draco moved toward Borgin and swiftly lifted his left sleeve, clearly showing Borgin the Dark Mark, as Orion suppressed a groan.

Borgin's eyes widened and his gaunt face paled in fear.

"Tell anyone," hissed Draco, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

Orion knew that it was a lie; Draco despised Greyback as much as he did, but it was a good threat to make.

"There will be no need for -" started saying Borgin tremulously.

"I'll decide that," snarled Draco. "I expect a letter from you soon, explaining how to fix it. And you'll keep this one safe, you understand? I'll need it, so don't sell it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid, little man. How would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not... sir," said Borgin, making a bow as deep as the one Orion had once seen him give to Lucius.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin. Understood?"

"Yes, of course," murmured Borgin, bowing again.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Draco stalked out of the shop, Orion quickly following him. He shot a glance over his shoulder and saw Borgin, inside the shop, remaining frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished and he looked worried.

As they were about to reach Diagon Alley, Orion dropped his invisibility and clutched Draco's arm.

"I don't trust Borgin," he said quietly.

"He won't say anything," replied Draco. "I had to show him my arm so that he complied. After seeing it, he won't dare cross me."

"Maybe he won't," said Orion quietly, "but he didn't seem eager to help. He doesn't want to get mixed up in Death Eater affairs."

"He has no choice," said Draco curtly. "He'll come through. I'll be summoned soon and I'll report my progress and explain my plan. The Dark Lord will certainly send someone to pay Borgin a visit. So Borgin will do his best to help me. Everything will work out."

Orion wearily rubbed his forehead. "I hope so."

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder and shot him a smile. "It will, don't worry." He glanced at Diagon Alley. "I think we should go to the Weasley's joke shop. I was there once, a week ago, and saw some Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff that could be useful. There's this Instant Darkness Powder that-"

"You go," interrupted Orion, checking his watch. "I have to go to Gringotts to check my vault, and I don't have much time. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron, still under the glamour, alright?"

They parted ways, and Orion hastily made it to Gringotts, knowing that he only had about ten minutes before his glamour faded away. He had maintained it for around forty minutes since leaving Spinner's End and dropping it in the bedroom of the Leaky Cauldron. But the second time, casting it for his incursion into Diagon Alley, had been more taxing; as the spell greatly drained a wizard's magic and wasn't made to be cast repeatedly in such a short span of time. He needed to be inside his vault when it faded, so that he could rest for a while before casting it again. The goblins would see through it, but it didn't concern him. What worried him were other wizards, since he couldn't be seen walking around Diagon Alley.

* * *

He reached the snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was goblin. Orion hurriedly took the white stone steps towards him, and the goblin bowed as he walked inside. He faced a second pair of doors, silver this time, which carried a poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves.

A pair of goblins bowed to him as he went through the silver doors and he reached a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, or examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, but the place seemed to have little activity. Just three wizards were being attended by goblins.

Orion headed toward an old goblin who was examining a thick gold coin through an eyeglass.

The goblin tossed the coin he was holding aside, said to nobody in particular, "Leprechaun," and then his swarthy, clever face snapped up to look at Orion. His small, black eyes zeroed in on Orion's forehead, and giving a crooked smile which revealed sharp teeth, he said, "At long last, Mr. Po-"

"Hush!" hissed Orion. "Don't call me that. I don't wish for anyone to know that I'm here. I want to-"

"We already know why you're here," interrupted the goblin, as he stood from his stool. "We expected you much sooner. Now we can finally settle the matter."

Orion looked at him startled. "What are you talking about?"

"Please follow me," said the goblin impatiently, as he scurried around the counter and passed Orion, expecting him to follow.

Orion frowned but complied, and the goblin took him to one of the side doors, and held it open for him.

"You'll be attended by Master Urgrock," said the goblin curtly.

Orion went inside the room and saw that it was an office, efficiently organized, with filing cabinets against the walls and a large desk in the middle. There was an old goblin wearing small square glasses behind the desk, flipping a document with a stern expression on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," said the goblin, glancing at him, "please take a seat."

Orion tiredly dropped on a plush armchair, as he said impatiently, "Don't call me Potter. I'm a Black."

The goblin quirked an eyebrow. "As you wish."

"Why was I brought to you?"

"Because I'm the manager of your accounts," said the goblin with a frown. "I'm Urgrock and the Potter vaults and estates have been managed by me for the last two centuries. I'm glad that you've finally had the time to visit me. I need you to-"

"Wait," interrupted Orion, sitting straight on his chair. "I'm a Black, everyone knows this, so why are you talking to me about the Potter vaults? James Potter wasn't my biological father, so I have no claim over the Potter estates. I'm sure there are some distant relatives of James' that will be glad to have them. You should contact them and –"

"You weren't told?" interrupted Urgrock with a deep frown on his face. His expression cleared, and he added, "Ah… I understand why… I remember…"

The old goblin spun around in his chair, and quickly opened a cabinet, his long fingers going through several files, until he pulled one out and settled it on his desk.

As the goblin flipped through the pages, Orion rested on the armchair as he felt his face tingling, and he said under his breath, "Ah, finally, that was draining…"

"Here it is, yes," said Urgrock, as his eyes trailed over a page. "Most unusual, but I remember it now." His eyes snapped to look at Orion. "You're, according to the laws of blood heredity of 1413, the sole heir of the Potter vaults and estates."

"What are you talking about?" said Orion curtly. "I don't have Potter blood; I thought I made that clear."

"But you do," said Urgrock, pushing the open file towards Orion. The goblin trailed a long finger over the page, and added, "See here? That's why perhaps you didn't know about it. The ritual took place in one of our chambers, with a goblin acting as witness so that there would be no contest over the matter."

Orion leaned forward with a deep frown on his face, and slowly read what Urgrock was pointing at.

His eyes widened, and he gasped out, "The consangri ritual? That hasn't been used since Medieval times!" He fiercely rubbed his forehead, and added, "I don't know much about those kinds of rituals, but wasn't it used to-?"

"To fully adopt a baby by the magical transmission of blood, and therefore magical traits, from adoptive parent to child," interrupted Urgrock. "It causes a recombination of blood magic in the baby and it results in the genesis of a new individual, still with his initial biological blood but with the addition of the blood magic of the adoptive parent. It doesn't affect the baby's exterior appearance, only the magical core, and it's the most complete ritual to adopt a baby by blood. It fell out of practice because the risk factors are very high, and the ritual was not always successful, sometimes killing the baby if he didn't have the capacity to assimilate the influx of magic."

From the recesses of his memories, James' ghostly voice echoed in Orion's mind, "_I gladly made you my son_…"

He sprung from his chair, as he shakily breathed out, "Not just a Black…" His eyes snapped to Urgrock, and he said quietly, "Are you telling me that because of this insane ritual, I became a Potter? That I'm one third a Potter?"

"Under the ritual, the infused blood completely merges with the baby's," replied Urgrock calmly. "Therefore, it can't be measured in terms of fractions. You're both a Potter and a Black. And accordingly, you're James Potter's legal heir. It can't be contested since the ritual made you a Potter by blood."

"And my mother and James did this," said Orion, frantically waving his hand towards the file, "just because they wanted me to have James's money? Or what? What was the reason? What possessed them to do this!"

Urgrock's eyes scanned the document, as he said aloud, "The ritual was done two days after your birth, under petition of Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter, requesting the presence of a goblin. No reasons were given as none are required by us. The ritual was followed by the signing of their will, leaving everything to you." He looked at Orion, and added, "Your parents' reasons are their own. I have no further information on the matter. It was legal and accepted by our office. You might consider changing your surname. In the distant past, a hyphened surname of both male parents –adopted and biological- was common, in order to clarify legal and inheritance matters-"

"No," interrupted Orion sharply, as he stood in front of the goblin. "I won't modify my surname. This can't be known!" He carded his fingers through his hair, and said fiercely, "I don't want a word of this to reach anyone's ears. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course it won't," retorted Urgrock, deeply offended. "We always protect our clients' secrecy. Under the Goblin Banking Act of 1617, we are committed to-"

"Yes, yes," said Orion impatiently. "I understand." He plopped on the armchair, his mind spinning with unbridled thoughts of the repercussions of this discovery. This changed everything….

"Now that we've clarified that you're James Potter's heir," said Urgrock curtly, "we need to address the matter of the Potter vaults and estates…"

"What?" said Orion startled, pulling away from his thoughts. "Oh, yes, do whatever you want with them." The goblin shot him a nasty glance, and Orion clarified, "Just keep managing them as you have been doing all this time."

"You don't want to check your Potter vaults or inspect the properties?" asked Urgrock, his voice laced with disapproval.

"Look," said Orion impatiently, "I don't care about the bloody money! This ritual has repercussion much more important than just making me the heir of the Potter fortune. I can't deal with the financial aspects of this! I'm sure you'll efficiently manage my money and properties. I came to Gringotts to access my Black vault, and now I just discovered that I'm also a Potter. So you'll have to forgive me if my mind is not focused on managing the Potter vaults and estates. I don't have the time for it either! My father – my real father, biological father, whatever – left the Black vault under the management of a goblin as well. I need to speak to him in order to access it."

"As a matter of fact," said Urgrock sternly, "Mr. Sirius Black left the Black vault under my supervision. He asked for me since I also manage the Potter vaults. If you want to access the Black vault you'll need the key."

"I have it," said Orion quietly, as he pulled it out from his robes. Sirius had left it in one of his desk's drawers, and after his death, he had taken it since he knew that as the Head of the Black family, he should always have it and guard it.

He glanced at the goblin, and said quietly, "I thank you for your help. I'm sorry if I snapped at you, but the discovery of the ritual I underwent was a shocking revelation to me." He cleared his throat, and added, "I ask you to manage all my vaults and properties, making the investments which you see fit. I doubt that I'll ever dabble in the finances myself, I'll never find the time, but I trust your judgment in financial matters. You can send me monthly reports of my accounts, so that I'm up-to-date. And if you can give me a document which details what I've inherited from James Potter, I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, Mr. Black," said Urgrock, satisfied that the young wizard was finally thinking about what truly mattered –his finances- and had finally expressed what he wanted to do with them.

The goblin's face slightly scrunched in concentration and he snapped his fingers. Instantly, a piece of parchment appeared on his desk, and he handed it over to Orion, as he said, "The document you requested."

Orion pocketed it without giving it a glance, and he stood up. "I would like to see the Black vault now."

Urgrock nodded. "Griphook!"

The door opened, and a goblin came inside, bowing to Urgrock.

"Take Mr. Black to his vault, you'll need the Clankers," said Urgrock, as he handed over a leather bag that seemed to be full of jangling metal.

"If you will follow me, Mr. Black," said Griphook, after giving Urgrock another bow.

Orion gave Urgrock a small nod, and left after Griphook, following him to another door.

Griphook held the door open for him, and Orion stepped into a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off. They hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

As they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor, Orion's mind sped in a mess of jumbled thoughts.

He wasn't sure about anything at this point. He only knew that he wasn't just a Black; Sebastien's words rattling in his mind. But what was he now? A Black and a Potter, with muggle blood from his mother, and vampire blood from Lezander, mixed with Voldemort's little piece of soul. He had never felt more of a freak than he did right in that moment. Why had his mother and James decided to do the ritual, especially under the risk of killing him? He knew it wasn't because of the money… It was because of the magic. There could be no other reason. But why? Because they wanted him to have James' light magic which was carried in his blood? Because they didn't want him to be a purely dark wizard?

Then, he remembered. The Potter line came from a dark wizarding bloodline. They had turned towards the Light at some point, but their ancestors had been dark. But in the end, James Potter was a light wizard. How much light and dark magic was contained in James' blood? How did it affect him? Was he now partially light? Did this mean that he owed the Light something? That he was also one of them?

Abruptly, the cart stopped with a loud screech, beside a small door in the passage wall, and Orion was pulled out of his thoughts.

Griphook unlocked the door, and Orion stepped into a dark, narrowed corridor. He followed into the darkness after the goblin, they turned on a corner, and Orion halted in surprise.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales were pale and flaky –surely due to its long incarceration under the ground-, its eyes were milkily pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble.

As the dragon opened its mouth, about to spat a jet of fire, Griphook shook the leather bag, and the clinking of metal echoed off the rocky walls, grossly magnified. The dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Orion could see it trembling, and as they drew nearer he saw the scars made by vicious slashes across its face, and guessed that it had been taught to fear hot swords when it heard the sound of the Clankers.

"The key," said Griphook, as he stood before a great iron door, intricately worked in sinewy designs.

Orion handed over his vault key, and Griphook plunged it into the key hole.

"Stand back," said Griphook importantly, after giving the key back to Orion.

The goblin stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it melted away, a cloud of green smoke puffing out from the vault. It cleared to reveal a cave-like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, skins of strange creatures, potions in jeweled flasks, and other jewelry and heirlooms.

Orion silently crept inside, and the goblin said, "Rap on the door when you're ready to leave."

With that, the door closed, plunging Orion in total darkness, as he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

He raised his wand, and quietly said, "Lumos."

Its beam fell upon glittering jewels, dishes in goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest, goblin-made armor with beautiful and sturdy designs, and countless of golden galleons.

He paced around the chamber, with wand raised as the beam of light ignited the Black treasures and heirlooms before his eyes. He inspected everything carefully, trying to find the thing that Morgana and Mordred wanted him to get. But he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

When thirty minutes of exploration had rendered no results, Orion dropped his wand hand and cancelled the spell, sinking into complete darkness. He was going about it the wrong way. If Morgana and Mordred wanted him to find something, then it must be something that only he could find. He closed his eyes and concentrated on spurring his dark magic, as he sharpened his perceptions. He spread a hand forwards and drops of sweat formed on his forehead, in the midst of the coldness of the chamber, as he concentrated harder, making his dark magic fill him. Blindly, he slowly walked forwards, touching objects with his hands, waiting to feel something…

And then, it happened. A tingling on his skin, as something dark pulled on his magic, and weirdly, he felt a sense of belonging, something calling to him. He stretched his hand and reached further, still with his eyes closed, only obeying his senses and the pull. His fingers wrapped around something smooth, though it was hard and squared, and he felt a dark essence coming from it. It was weird, nothing like he had ever felt before: both comforting and dangerous. He clutched it against his chest with a content sigh, and opened his eyes.

He raised his wand, cast lumos again, and looked down at his prize. He gasped when he saw that he was clutching a thick book. But what made him gape was that it was covered in a smooth, milky skin. He couldn't repress the desire, and he slowly trailed a fingertip over it. It was human skin, he had no doubt, but he felt no horror, just contentment as his finger glided over the smoothness. It seemed to still be alive. The skin wasn't dried, it looked young and healthy, and the book slowly expanded and contracted, as if it was breathing.

Orion hastily sat on the stone floor, and as his heart pounded fast in his chest, he opened the book. He frowned as he flipped the leathery pages; it was blank. With a flash of understanding, he bit his finger, and let drops of his blood splat on the front page.

Slowly, two swords appeared, and Orion's jaw dropped. There, in elegant handwriting, stood out a name written in dark, red blood: _Corelus Pommel's_.

Then, more quickly, other words started to form on the page, right under the name. But this time, he couldn't decipher them. They were written in weird symbols… Orion scrunched his forehead in thought; he had seen those kinds of symbols somewhere… He remembered seeing them in a textbook… Which had it been? Ah, yes, he had seen them in a book about ancient wizarding languages. Those symbols had been an example of druic writing!

But it made little sense. Druids had been members of Celtic polytheist priesthood. They dated before Christianity, and they had existed through much of Britain and Ireland, before the Romans invaded their territories, exterminating them and later bringing the Christian religion with them. In the communities they served, druids combined the duties of priest, arbitrator, healer, scholar, and magistrate; and in authority, they were above the chiefs of the tribes. Both men and women served as druids, and all of them were wizards or witches.

It made little sense because 'Corelus Pommel' had been written in old English, therefore, the book didn't date back to druic times, but after it. But perhaps Pommel had written in druic as another way of guarding his secrets, besides the blood sacrifice needed to read the book.

He flipped through the pages and saw that they were blank after a few flips. It was clear: one had to read what was presented, before giving blood and having access to the following set of pages. He wondered if it was just his blood which served to unlock the book's writing. Was it Black blood which was required? It would make sense, since the book had to be a Black heirloom. In no other way would it have found its place in the vault. So Pommel had been a distant relation… Orion had to marvel at his sudden stroke of luck. He had looked for one of Pommel's books for so long, and it was in his vault all this time. He hoped that after translating it, he would find something to help him withdraw the piece of soul from the Resurrection Stone. He could hardly wait to start reading the book!

Suddenly, he frowned. Why did Morgana and Mordred want him to find this? They couldn't possibly know that Voldemort had used the Resurrection Stone as a Horcrux; no one besides him knew. So maybe there was something else that he had to learn from the book…

He slowly closed it, and ran a finger over the skin again, as he felt a pleasurable tingle run down his body. With a content smile, he placed the book inside his robes' largest pocket, and stood up.

As he rapped on the iron door, Orion felt as if had been, at long last, reunited with something which he had lacked in his life.

* * *

Draco and a glamoured Orion stepped out of the fireplace of Malfoy Manor's parlor. Draco was clutching a brightly red bag filled with things he had bought at the Weasley's joke shop, while Orion was still feeling satisfied with what he had gained from the Black vault.

"Where have you been?" said a soft voice.

Orion snapped his head up and saw Narcissa smoothly rising from a chair, with a deeply concerned expression on her face.

"Diagon Alley," replied Draco calmly, as he set the bag on a chair.

"You should have waited for me to return to the Manor before going," said Narcissa. "I should have gone with you."

"I'm not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."

"Not in these times," said Narcissa sharply. "You could have been attacked, you could have been harmed!"

"By who?" scoffed Draco.

"By those who have a grudge against your father!" retorted Narcissa, advancing towards Draco. She placed a thin hand on Draco's shoulders, and added softly, "By those who would harm my precious little boy because they think that your father's decisions are to be held against you."

"Mother, please, don't call me that," groaned Draco. "I'm sixteen!"

Orion sniggered, and Draco shot him a dark glare. Orion smirked at him. "Precious little boy is far better than Drakey-poo, isn't it? You should count your blessings."

Narcissa snapped her blue eyes to him. With a warm smile, she said, "You can drop the glamour, Orion. It's safe."

"Thank Merlin," said Orion in relief. "I'm exhausted. I'm never using one again."

He swiftly cancelled the facies glamourie and dropped on an armchair. Checking his watch, he said quietly, "Severus will be here soon."

Narcissa nodded as she sat down. Looking at Orion intently, she said, "How did it go? Are you two progressing on-?"

"You shouldn't have told him," interrupted Draco sharply. "You knew that I had to do it alone. Now he's mixed in it as well!"

"I already explained the circumstances to you," said Orion sternly. "Lay off her back. She was extremely worried about you. Instead of snapping at your mother, you should thank her."

"Don't interfere," bit out Draco, before he rounded on Narcissa again. He was interrupted when the fireplace light up in bright green flames, and Snape briskly strode forwards.

He glanced at them with an arched eyebrow, saying quietly, "Everything went well?" His eyes zeroed in on Orion, and he added dryly, "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

Orion snorted. "Wonderful to see you again, Severus. Tell me, am I expected to make a blunder each time I go out in public? Or it's something you secretly hope for, to brighten your day?"

Snape's lips twitched and he masked his reticent smile with a smirk. "Foolishly sticking your foot into mortal danger seems second nature to you. I must admit that I do find it entertaining, and given your past history, I'm sure to be amused by your dim-wittiness for many years to come."

"As much as I'll always be entertained by your inane attempts to outsmart me and get the upper hand, Severus," said Orion, returning the smirk.

"Stop bantering, you two," cut in Draco exasperatedly. "Everything went fine, Severus."

Snape curtly nodded, and snapped, "Let's go Orion, you had your playtime."

"Playtime, indeed," scoffed Orion. He rose and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, as he said quietly, "Keep in touch. Remember our plans."

"I will," said Draco, giving him a small smile.

"Cissy, I hope I'll see you soon," said Orion, turning towards her.

"Come by any chance you have, Orion," she said warmly. "You're always welcome."

"Thank you-" started saying Orion, when he was assaulted by a white-hot, lashing pain that seemed to wreck his skull apart.

He dropped to his knees on the marble floor, his body violently shaking as unbearable pain speared through his mind, and he let out an inhuman screech of agony, "THE PAIN!"

"My dear, what's wrong?" said Narcissa in a frantic high-pitch, as she flew towards him.

Orion clutched his head, and gasped out, as blood started to run from his nose, "Pain – Please… make it STOP!"

"Out of my way!" snapped Snape, pushing Draco away, who had jumped to Orion's side with a terrified look on his face.

Snape dropped on his knees before Orion, and tightly grabbed his face. "Open your eyes! I must see what's happening so that I can help you. Open them, Orion!"

Orion could barely breathe, he could barely think, as waves of unrelenting pain were unleashed in his mind. He scrunched his eyes more tightly as he sunk his fingernails on his head. "Can't open- "

"OPEN THEM!" snarled Snape, as he pried Orion's fingers from his forehead, drops of blood from the self-inflicted wounds dripping to the floor.

With agonizing effort, Orion slowly obeyed, and as his eyelids rose, Snape was unable to suppress a gasp of shock when he saw crimson eyes looking at him instead of the emerald ones he had expected.

"You have red eyes!" said Draco horrified. He made a move to reach Orion, his heart pounding fast in fear for Orion's well-being, but he was violently shoved away by Snape, who returned to clutch Orion's head, attempting to sink his mind into Orion's eyes.

"What's happening, Severus?" said Narcissa desperately, her face pale and terrified. "HELP HIM!"

"Not me-" said Orion through gritted teeth, as he attempted to control the pain somehow. He gripped Snape's shoulders. "Something terribly – wrong. It's him- Take me to HIM! PLEASE!"

"Raise your Occlumency barriers," snapped Snape. "It will help you with the pain." He quickly stood up, pulling Orion with him. "I can't do it from here, it isn't wise. You have to hold on. We must floo to Spinner's End first."

"Hurry!" hissed Orion through his tightly clenched teeth, clinging on Snape as they reached the fireplace.

He raised his mental barriers with great effort; though it didn't seem enough. He could scarcely bear the pain any longer. He just wished to fade away into nothingness. But he knew that he had to remain conscious.

In a flush of green flames, they flooed into Spinner's End. Snape instantly pulled Orion tightly against himself as he whipped out his wand and pointed it to his Dark Mark.

Instantly, in a tightening swirl of space, they were gone.


	45. Union

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers! I hope you like this 'short' chappie.

Dumbledore doesn't want to kill Orion himself since according to the prophecy only LV and Orion can kill each other, but also, he's similar to the original Dumbledore, like in refusing to kill ruthlessly. In my mind, this Dumbledore is the same as the one of the books, it's just that his manipulations are clearer since Orion detects them. He wants to give Orion a chance, in the same way in which he gave Snape a chance years ago. Like in the books, Dumbles wants Orion to die once, to lose the soul of Voldemort, and then he wants Orion to kill LV. About Orion getting pregnant: it would prevent him from attaining many goals so I'm still not sure if the story will cover the time when he gets pregnant, I could leave it for the prologue. If Orion becomes masters of the Hallows it will give him levearage against LV, but currently, he isn't thinking about that since he's allied to LV. About Orion having an heir: having LV's piece of soul and Lez's blood wouldn't be an impediment. If he has a child, he would be passing down his blood –lily's, james', and sirius'- and perhaps also some vampire characteristics but much more diluted than the ones Orion has, since Orion went through part of the bonding ritual and the baby wouldn't. LV and Orion aren't bonded, they never went through any bonding ritual. The link they have is due to the fact that Orion is his horcrux, but nothing else. LV wants to bond with Orion in order to always have him in his grasp, certain that Orion wouldn't betray him, and making Orion bear his heir. Grindelwald will come up again, but it can't happen quickly since Orion still has other things in his plate.

**Warning: Explicit Slash Scene. Don't like it, skip it.**

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

They apparated into a dark, gloomy, round chamber. Only a few torches lit the domed room which seemed to be saturated with intense magic, a dark green mist floated in the air, permeating the walls and atmosphere in an obscure haze. The cavernous room resounded with screams and wails of pain, its echoes ominous and terrifying.

Orion jumped away from Snape and staggered forwards, barely seeing anything in the darkness, as his heart pumped fast while the pain in his mind spiked. His ears seemed to split with the hoarse screams, and he scurried forwards, trying to find the source... knowing which could be the cause and dreading it...

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, they zeroed in on a dark, twisting lump on the stone floor. He gasped as he flew towards it, sinking to his knees besides the crumbled form.

Voldemort lay naked in the middle of the chamber, his body twisting and violently convulsing as his limbs snapped against the hard, stone floor. There was blood everywhere, and deeped gashes repeatedly formed on Voldemort's pale skin. His snake-like face was contorted in pain as screams of agony issued from his thin lips. The crimson eyes were wide-open but seemed vacant, lifeless.

Orion looked at him, his heart pounding in fear and desperation. He could barely think since his mind was still assaulted by waves of pain and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what had happened, and he was uncertain of how to proceed. Without knowing what had truly happened to Voldemort, he could make it worse by interfering. He needed some clue, something which could help him understand what needed to be done. His eyes desperately roved over Voldemort's body, seeing as it kept being ripped apart. With great effort, he averted his eyes from the sight and frantically looked around.

After a few hitches of his breath, he saw something. A small object lying besides Voldemort's body. He scampered forwards and clutched it. He gasped as he looked at it. It was Tom's locket, opened, with a deep gash in it, and empty, the small portrait blank. As comprehension dawned on his mind, Orion quickly pocketed the locket and he launched himself at Voldemort, trying to hold down the jerking limbs. Abruptly, he flew through the air as Voldemort's violently convulsing arms struck him.

With a groan of pain, Orion smashed against the floor. With shaking legs, he stood up, determined to try again, but he halted when he saw Snape. The older wizard was impassively looking down at Voldemort, with a cold expression on his face.

"Help me!" said Orion frantically, moving towards Voldemort again. "This shouldn't be happening! Something is wrong!"

Snape tightly clutched Orion's arm, preventing his advance, and said sharply, "No. This is for the best."

Orion spun around to look at him, and said desperately, "He's going to die! We have to help him! We have to do something!"

"Exactly," said Snape curtly. "He'll die, as he should have died a long time ago. He deserves to die for all the murders he has committed, for all the terror he has unleashed. This solves all our problems."

Orion's blood boiled in rage. He tightly grasped Snape's collar and bellowed fiercely, "He doesn't deserve to die! He did this because of me! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!"

Snape looked down at him, and sneered, "Why? Do you harbor any misguided feelings for him? Do you love the murdered of your mother?"

Orion paled as Snape's words sunk in his mind, but he pushed his thoughts to a side, and growled, "It doesn't matter why! He is-"

He broke off as Voldemort's mindless screams became louder and more agonizing. Orion snapped his head to a side and paled further when he saw the floor drenched in Voldemort's blood, the wizard's body now an unrecognizable mass of flesh.

Orion shoved Snape to a side and ran towards Voldemort, stumbling to the floor when he reached him. He clutched his head in desperation as he watched Voldemort's body gruesomely twisting as the wails of pain increased. He didn't know how he could help, but as his fear and desperation increased, he knew one thing. He couldn't let Tom die. As Orion watched how the wizard he had hated in the past was slowly dying before him, he came to understand his feelings, as if he had been struck by a lightening of comprehension. The intense fear that gripped his heart made it clear for him. He not only cared for Voldemort; he loved him. He was terrified, more terrified than when Lezander had crossed the Veil. But besides the fear he felt, he also had the fierce determination of not losing Voldemort.

Without a second thought, following his instincts, and without considering the consequences, he whipped out his wand, and hissed frantically, "_Sserpentssortia!_"

A large, green snake shot from his wand, and Orion hastily commanded, "_Hold his wrists! Don't let him move!_"

The snake instantly obeyed, coiling its tail around one wrist, as it used its upper body to capture the other. Orion quickly conjured another snake and made it coil around Voldemort's ankles.

Once the wizard's jerking body was securely pinned on the floor, Orion swiftly straddled Voldemort's waist, his robes drenching in the blood from the deep gashes of Voldemort's body. And without a second thought, he fiercely bit his wrist. Voldemort's head still snapped from one side to another, screams tearing from his throat, which only added to Orion's urgency and desperation. Orion started to bring his open wrist to his mouth, when he was suddenly halted by long fingers sinking into his arm.

"What are you doing?" growled Snape, looking down at Orion, tightening the grasp on his arm. "I won't allow you to-"

"Expelliarmus!" roared Orion, pointing his wand at Snape, knowing that he didn't have a second to lose.

Snape was blasted away, his wand slipping from his hand as he was slammed against a wall, dropping to the floor unconscious.

Orion instantly brought his wrist to his lips and sucked a large amount of his own blood. Retaining the warm liquid in his mouth, he tightly clutched Voldemort's face and quickly kissed him. He pushed his tongue inside Voldemort's mouth, making his blood flow inside, as he slowly massaged Voldemort's throat so that it was swallowed. With a heaved pant, he released Voldemort's face and bit his wrist again, proceeding to suck more blood and kiss Voldemort once more, feeding him his blood. He repeated the process twice more, feeling faint and weak, as he gave Voldemort more of his blood; instinctually knowing that it was the right thing to do, that it could be the only thing that could help Voldemort's body recover.

He finally sagged against Voldemort's bloodied form, feeling completely exhausted. The body under him still jerked but the screams became fainter. Orion tightly grabbed Voldemort's face, sinking his eyes into the crimson ones, and whispered frantically, "Come on, Tom... Come on… Wake up, please…"

He intently gazed at Voldemort, waiting for a sign, anything which would indicate his recovery. But nothing seemed to be happening. Orion's eyes watered but he blinked his unshed tears away; refusing to believe that it wouldn't work. Desperately, gathering the last of his strength, he fiercely bit his wrist again and sucked a large amount of blood. He urgently deeply kissed Voldemort, making his blood rush inside the mouth, as he frantically massaged the wizard's throat once more.

Exhaustedly, Orion dropped on Voldemort's chest, with heaving pants and half-lidded eyes, feeling his consciousness attempting to slip away from him. With great effort, he pushed himself slightly off Voldemort, his sight clouded as drowsiness wrapped over his mind. He shook his head to clear the spots of his sight, and looked down, his eyes gazing over Voldemort's form.

"Come on, Tom… you must live…" Orion desperately mumbled, as his vision narrowed. He couldn't see clearly. He had lost too much blood and his sight only allowed him to discern a bloodied lump under him.

Orion blindly roved his fingers over Voldemort's face, trying to feel his features, as he frantically whispered, "It had to work… I know it… wake up…"

His fingers stilled when he felt drenched and sticky hair. Orion scrunched his eyes and gazed down at Voldemort's face. It was covered in blood and he couldn't distinctly see his features. He mumbled a cleaning spell, roving his wand over Voldemort's face and body.

When the blood was cleared from Voldemort's form, Orion's eyes widened. Deep gashes were slowly closing all over Voldemort's face and body. The injuries in Voldemort's torso, shoulders and legs slowly healed, the skin gaining a healthier glint as it stretched over a larger and more muscled body.

Orion choked a sob when he looked at Voldemort's face, and with tremulous fingers, he caressed the features which he had longed to see. In front of his eyes, was Tom's face; older than the portrait in the locket, but still Tom. The silky black locks of hair, the patrician straight nose, the high cheeks and strong jaw, the manly lips and chin… Orion's eyes hungrily took in all these features, with such a feeling of elation and happiness that he felt as if he was going to burst in triumph and relief.

Voldemort wasn't convulsing anymore; his body lay still agaist the stone floor and he seemed to be unconscious. Orion vanished the snakes, and tiredly crawled towards Snape. He wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, but he still had much to do. Shooting Snape a glance, he parted the wizard's robes and hastily grabbed three flasks from the pockets. Snape always carried with him several potions to help him recover from Death Eater gatherings, and Orion knew that the potions could signify Voldemort's speedily recovery. Inspecting the flasks, Orion swallowed a bit of Pain-Relieving Potion, since his head was still pounding from the fierce pain he had felt. When he felt the pain ease somewhat, Orion crawled back to Voldemort and pried open the wizard's mouth, forcing a healing potion down the throat, followed by a strengthening potion and the one he had taken himself for the pain.

When he was done, Orion shakily stood up and slowly approached Snape. Pointing his wand at the unconscious wizard, he said quietly, "Ennervate."

Snape's black eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. Instantly, he grabbed Orion by the robes, and furiously hissed, "What did you do?"

"What needed to be done," snarled Orion angrily. He clutched Snape's collar, bringing the wizard's face closer to his, and spat, "I won't utter a word about your actions to Voldemort, but if I ever ask for your help again, you'd best grant it! I'm not fooling around. If your inaction had caused his death, I would have killed you for it!"

Snape shot Voldemort a glance, before he narrowed his eyes at Orion, and growled, "You saved him! Idiotic boy, we would have been rid of him with little inconvenience for us! You've ruined a golden opportunity-"

Orion slammed Snape against the wall, and furiously hissed, "You said that you would accept his leadership if he returned to himself. Well, he has! Do you see him as he is now? He's back to his true self! He won't be as cruel and insane as before. He'll be more moderate._ You_ were about to ruin this opportunity for us! Our plans haven't changed. He'll listen to me now and the war will proceed as we wanted." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and added, "I'll tell him that you helped me; that you gave him potions for his recovery. I don't do this for your sake, mind you, but for the sake of our plans. He'll trust you more for it and therefore, listen to your advice, just as you wanted." He tightened his grasp on Snape, and said fiercely, "But if you ever turn on him again, or by inaction, allow harm to befall him, I will make you pay for it! I will seek retribution. I'm not making an empty threat. Do you understand?"

"Arrogant boy! I will not accept your-" growled Snape angrily.

Orion violently shook him and hissed, "I asked you a question, Severus! He matters to me above many other people. And you will give him a chance to prove himself before jumping to misguided conclusions. After that, if you still think that he needs to be killed, then you'll discuss the matter with me, and we'll see what can be done. But killing him is our last resort, and I'm sure it won't come to that, not now that he has returned to himself. Just follow our plans and give him your advice. But know this: I respect and value you, but by Merlin that I will bring you down if you ever betray him or me! Is that clear?"

"Yes," spat Snape with narrowed eyes. "But let me tell you, if his war tactics do not change then our pact is broken. I will not follow a madman! I will not be part of the destruction and desolation that he wants to bring upon the wizarding world!"

"I understand," said Orion releasing him. He pierced Snape with his eyes, and added sharply, "But it's our responsibility to make him see his mistakes. It's our advice which he'll need in order to lead the Dark side as we want him to. We will work together to see it through, as planned. You'll not attempt to thwart him without speaking to me first. If you have a complaint, you'll bring it to me. And together, we'll find a solution. Agreed?"

"Agreed," grunted Snape. "I hope you know what you're doing. If this plan of yours fails, it will be your fault and therefore, your responsibility to dispose of him."

"It won't come to that," said Orion sharply. "If it does, I'll deal with it, as promised."

Snape nodded curtly and then glanced at Voldemort's body. He narrowed his eyes to Orion, and demanded, "What did he do to himself?"

"You don't want to know," said Orion calmly. "Believe me. And even if you do, I won't tell you."

Snape gripped Orion's shoulders, and snapped, "Then answer me this: what did YOU do?"

Orion wrenched himself from Snape's grasp. "Can't tell you either. Now, help me with him."

"What are you planning to do with him?" said Snape with narrowed eyes.

"We must take him to his bedroom," replied Orion tiredly. "He needs to rest. And I can't take him by myself, I'm too exhausted."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Move to a side."

Orion clutched Snape's raising wand hand, and said suspiciously, "What are you going to cast?"

"I'm going to cast a mobility charm on him," spat Snape impatiently. Then he added with a sneer, "Don't worry, I won't harm your beloved."

"He isn't my beloved," snapped Orion angrily. He might have realized how far his feelings for Voldemort went but he would never breathe it to a living soul, least of all to a Death Eater, and foremost, never to Voldemort himself.

Snape scoffed unbelievingly and proceeded to cast the spell on Voldemort, making the wizard's body gently lift in the air. He snapped his head to Orion and jeered, "Lead the way to his bedroom since I'm certain that you're very acquainted with it already."

Orion snorted but obliged, and they silently made way out of the chamber, with Voldemort's body floating by their side. After quietly walking along dark corridors, they reached the doors of Voldemort's bedroom, and Orion hissed, "_Open._"

They went inside and Voldemort was laid on the grand four-poster bed. Orion turned to Snape, and said sharply, "Not a word about what happened to anyone."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest, and sneered, "How do I explain your collapse and screams of pain to Narcissa and Draco?" He narrowed his eyes at Orion. "I don't know the reason for it since I don't know what the Dark Lord did to himself. Care to explain?"

"I already told you; you don't need to know," snapped Orion. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Tell them whatever lie you can come up with, but it can't be related to Voldemort." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and added sharply, "No one but you knows about my mental connection with him, and it has to remain that way. Above all, Dumbledore must never find out, as you already know."

"Very well," said Snape curtly. "We brought him here, now let's leave."

Snape made a move to grab Orion to apparate away, but Orion halted him and said quietly, "I'm staying."

"Going to stay to watch over your lover?" sneered Snape.

"I'm staying to make sure my ally recovers his health," snapped Orion, short-tempered. "I'll see you at the Dark Allies Meeting. Remember our plans for it, and get a good-night sleep. Much depends on tomorrow."

With a disdainful scoff, Snape pointed his wand to his Dark Mark. He shot Orion a glance, and said sharply, "We'll see if your _ally_ is saner by tomorrow, won't we? We'll see if you really have the capacity to influence his thoughts and actions…"

With that, Snape apparated away, with a last snort of disbelief.

Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead, still feeling some lingering pain in his mind, and he approached the bed. Whipping out his wand, he made the silk black sheets cover Voldemort's naked body, and proceeded to divest himself of his clothes. He exhaustedly crawled into bed next to Voldemort, and looked up at the wizard's face.

A small smile spread over Orion's face as he gazed at Voldemort, his finger gently tracing the handsome features. But he started frowning when he remembered what had happened.

It was clear that Voldemort had merged with the piece of soul of the locket, instead of the one of the diary, thought he didn't know why Voldemort had made that choice. Voldemort had merged, therefore, regained his previous features since part of his humanity was restored. What worried him was the pain he had felt due to his link with Voldemort.

He remembered the vision he had had when the teen Tom, which had sprung from the diary, had merged with Voldemort's master soul. Tom had screamed and writhed in pain, and he had felt the pain as well. He clearly remembered losing consciousness and waking up in Sirius' arms, feeling as if his body had been torn to pieces. Today, he had felt pain as well, but more intense than last time, at least in his mind, not so much in his body, certainly thanks to Lezander's blood. But his eyes had turned red –according to Draco's horrified scream-, and that hadn't happened last time. Neither the lingering pain he felt in his mind right now. So why was it more intense now?

He could only conclude one thing which made him uneasy: the time he had spent with Voldemort had strengthened their mental link. Even locket Tom had implied that it could happen. It was both a blessing and a curse. He would be able to detect if something happened to Voldemort but he would also suffer for it. And he suspected that the same would happen to Voldemort. They would each feel the other's pain, if it was intense enough, and in a battlefield, that was an inconvenience.

Orion burrowed under the bed covers, deeply troubled as he kept thinking about the day's events. He had given his blood to Voldemort. At the time, it had been a desperate decision, done by following his instincts rather than logical thought. Voldemort's body was being ripped apart by deep gashes as it changed to its previous form. The wizard could have died by blood loss, and the only quick way to make Voldemort heal was by giving him vampire blood; Lezander's blood. But Orion wasn't a vampire himself, and he hadn't taken Voldemort's blood before giving him his own, so he knew that he hadn't done the bonding ritual that Lezander had undergone with him. Voldemort's wounds had slowly healed, fast for a non-vampire but not as quickly as his own healed. It seemed that he had given Voldemort some of the characteristics of a vampire, but they wouldn't reach the level of a real vampire or partial vampire mate as himself.

Still, he had made his prophesized enemy stronger and more indestructible…

Orion rolled over with a scoff. If Snape knew, he would strangle him. And never mention Râzvan… The master vampire will be furious with him. However, Voldemort scarcely had any Zraven blood in him, it was too diluted, and hadn't been given in a bonding ritual. So he knew that the vampires wouldn't consider Voldemort as one of them. At least, knowing that the vampires would still only deal with him, made him relax more. And he didn't regret it. It had been the only way of helping Voldemort.

Another thought entered his mind and he warily rubbed his tired eyes. It all came to blood in the end, and today he had discovered that he had Potter blood in him. Want it or not, it changed many things. He knew that magic depended exclusively in the blood that a wizard carried. He had always considered himself dark since he carried Black blood. It was his bloodline which had made him choose sides. It was the dark magic which swirled inside him which dictated his decisions. He fought for the Dark because he was dark himself. But apparently, he wasn't exclusively dark, but light as well. Did it mean that he should reconsider his position in the war?

Orion clenched his jaw as he pondered further. Yes, he might have some light blood in him, but that didn't change the fact that he agreed with the dark wizards' ideology. He didn't want the dark bloodlines to dwindle, he didn't want the Dark Magic to become extinct, or the Dark Arts to remain illegal in most countries and eventually become lost knowledge. He didn't want the muggles and muggleborns to mix with, and weaken, the dark bloodlines. It was a matter of survival. The light wizards could afford to welcome them with open arms since they were so many that they didn't face extinction by mixing with them. They could afford to have no 'prejudices', as they called them. But his kind couldn't. And if the light wizards kept mixing with them, they would eventually face the extinction of their kind as well, and they would find themselves starting to have the same prejudices when they realized the possibility of losing their type of magic.

It was decided. He agreed with the Dark and he had dark magic inside him. He wouldn't change his mind or ever doubt his decision to support the Dark. Furthermore, he was the candidate to become the Vindico Atrum, whose destiny was surely related to help the Dark in some way. This made him frown in thought. It was clear that having Potter blood was the thing that Morgana and Mordred didn't know about him. It was what made him more than a Black. It had to be the reason why he was 'unexpected'. It also meant that James' blood was what made him exceptional in some way. He barely knew anything about the Potter treeline. He would have to investigate it in order to have some idea of how it affected him, and also, why he had the unique type of dark magic that only Grindelwald and himself had.

Grindelwald… The old wizard needed to explain many things to him. He was certain that Gellert held many answers, probably also knowing something about the importance of him being both a Potter and a Black. He desperately needed to know more. His plate was full, but rescuing Gellert was a priority. He would need to form a plan soon. Starting his term in Durmstrang, he would plot it…

Orion exhaustedly fell asleep as his thoughts slowly revolved around the task of breaking the German wizard out of Nurmengard.

* * *

Orion drowsily opened his eyes, feeling a warm, hard body pressed behind him, and strong arms wrapping around his chest and waist. Orion groaned in pain, and scrunched his eyes close, as the light that filtered through the curtains made his head start to pound fiercely.

"_What's the matter?"_ said a soft hiss against his ear.

Orion's eyes snapped open in surprise. He hastily rolled around, and a small smile spread over his face as he looked at Voldemort's darkly handsome face. He looked into the crimson eyes, and said quietly, "_Hi there. Are you feeling alright?"_

Voldemort smirked at him. "_I am."_ He deeply frowned as he looked at Orion. "_You have dried blood under your nose. What happened?_"

"_I do?"_ said Orion startled, as he touched it. Slowly, his memory came back, and he said quietly, _"Ah, yes. I forgot to clean up; I was too tired."_

"_What happened?"_ said Voldemort, gently grabbing Orion's face and inspecting it with a frown. _"There's blood on your forehead as well, though no injuries. And on your cheeks."_

Orion grimaced, as his head pounded once more. "_The blood on my cheeks must be yours. The rest is mine. When you merged, I felt the pain._"

"_Ah, that explains why you're here_," said Voldemort quietly. _"I should have known that you would also feel it. Though there wasn't much that I could do to prevent it."_

"_Doesn't matter,"_ muttered Orion.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him. _"You still feel pain?"_

"_Yes. It's my head," _said Orion, fiercely rubbing his forehead._ "It will pass."_

"_Let me see," _said Voldemort with a frown, as he placed a hand on Orion's head.

Orion narrowed his eyes, and said suspiciously_, "What are you going to do?"_

Voldemort smirked at him in amusement._ "I won't use Legilimency, my little serpent. Trust me."_

"_Trust you?" _said Orion with a scoff._ "As if I could ever afford to-"_

He broke off as Voldemort's fingers carded through his hair, the crimson eyes sinking into his, as he felt a kind of mental caress. It was as if someone was brushing a hand softly down his mind, smoothing away wrinkles in a tender touch. He sighed in relief as the pain eased away and the pounding stopped.

"_You had some minor mind injuries_," said Voldemort with a frown. "_That shouldn't have happened._"_  
_

"_Well, it explains the nose bleeding,"_ said Orion, as he wiped his face clean. He gave Voldemort a small smile. _"Thanks for healing it."_

"_What happened, Orion?"_ said Voldemort sternly, piercing him with his crimson eyes.

Orion sighed, and rested his head on the fluffy pillow. He peered at Voldemort, and said quietly, "_I was with Snape when I felt an intense pain. I asked him to bring me to you. When we apparated in, we found you lying unconscious and your body was convulsing. I saw the broken locket and understood that you had merged. Snape didn't see it, so there's nothing to worry about. Your body was- there was blood everywhere…"_ He broke off and looked away with a frown. _"You had deep gashes… and you were losing blood too fast…" _

Voldemort grabbed Orion's face to make the young wizard look at him, and he smirked smugly. _"You were worried about me."_

Orion scowled at him. _"You were dying!"_ He poked Voldemort's chest angrily and added, _"You should have told me that you were going to merge, so that I could be there with you!"_

Voldemort snorted. _"I wasn't going to die, my little serpent. I took the necessary potions for the merging ritual to go smoothly."_

Orion gaped at him, and he stuttered, _"Smoothly? There was blood everywhere! And your wounds! You were going to-"_

"_The merging is always painful, since I feel no remorse at having created the horcruxes. I invented a ritual, and some potions, to merge back without needing to feel remorse,"_ interrupted Voldemort calmly. _"And this merging was more painful because I was merging with an older soul and therefore, a soul which contained more magic, in comparison to the diary soul."_

"_Are you telling me that you would have survived by your own?"_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow._ "Of course. Do you think I would ever merge if it signified my death?"_

"_Oh, Merlin," _said Orion warily, as he covered his eyes with a hand_. "What have I done?"_

Voldemort pushed Orion's hand away, and said with a deep frown,_ "What do you mean? What did you do?"_

Orion glared at him._ "You should have told me! I thought- I thought that you were dying! I saw the blood and the injuries, and you screamed and convulsed! I was-"_ He clenched his jaw, and spat,_ "Oh fuck it - I was terrified, okay! I didn't know if you would survive. I thought that something had gone wrong, and that if I didn't help you, you would die!" _He groaned and added quietly,_ "I gave you my blood. I made you swallow it."_

Voldemort's eyes widened and a large smirk spread over his face_. "You were concerned that I would die-"_

"_Don't be a fool, Tom," _snapped Orion_. "Of course I was. You looked dreadful!"_

Voldemort grabbed Orion's face, and he said with a pleased smirk,_ "And you gave me your blood, which contains vampire blood."_

"_Yes,"_ said Orion waspishly._ "You can triumphantly smirk at me if you want. I unnecessarily gave you blood which has made you stronger! It made you heal." _He sighed and added,_ "I suppose you'll have better reflexes and perceptions now. Probably a longer life span as well, at least in the body you currently have."_

"_I'll return the favor somehow, my little serpent_," said Voldemort with a smirk, as he trailed a finger down Orion's cheek.

Orion harrumphed._ "Not interested, thanks." _He frowned and looked at Voldemort._ "There's something else. When I felt the pain, my eyes turned red, according to Snape. I think that our mental link is stronger. The eye thing has never happened before. It could mean that if I feel intense pain, you'll feel it as well, and vice-versa. And if we're in the midst of a battle, it will be an inconvenience."_

Voldemort frowned. After a short pause, he said calmly,_ "Then we'll simply have to make sure that we remain close together during the battles. Considering that we can both heal quickly and that we're powerful, it won't matter much."_

"_I suppose," _said Orion. He glanced at Voldemort, and said grudgingly,_ "Snape gave you potions to heal and for the pain. I don't like him, but he did seem worried about you."_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes._ "Did he?"_

Orion quirked an eyebrow_. "He did. Do you suspect him of something?"_

"_No,"_said Voldemort with a smirk._ "It surprises me, that's all. Snape has become a very dutiful follower as of late. He seems more – ah, loyal and sure about his side on the war."_

"_He does?" _said Orion nonchalantly_. "Well, I don't like him anyway." _He scowled and added, _"He's always sneering at me. He simply can't get past his hatred for my father." _

"_Quite,"_ said Voldemort indifferently. "_I don't want to waste time discussing him."_ He smirked and hissed silkily, "_Now, I believe I'm owed a reward for merging back…_"

Orion smirked back at him, and said with a taunting voice, _"Did __you merge so quickly because you wanted to get me into bed as soon as possible?"_

"_You overestimate your skills in bed, Orion_," said Voldemort with a smirk, as he moved closer to Orion.

"_Do I?"_ said Orion softly, as he trailed a finger along Voldemort's chest and stomach, feeling the small contractions of the muscles under his touch. He leaned forwards, and breathed into Voldemort's ear, "_Perhaps I need to refresh your memories._" He broke away and quirked an eyebrow. "_Interested?_"

"_Yesss_," hissed Voldemort, before he abruptly pulled Orion under him, pinning him with his body. He slowly rocked his hips against Orion's, and as he gazed into Orion's eyes, he said silkily, "_I love the way your eyes flash a brilliant green when I'm pounding inside you… When pleasure overwhelms you, each time turning brighter with need, as I take you more fiercely, making you reach new peaks of pleasure…"_

"_Oh, Merlin,"_ breathed out Orion, as Voldemort's words spiked his lust. He wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck and pulled him down, deeply kissing him with urgency, as their hard arousals brushed together, adding more pressure and desire in their bodies.

Orion crossed his legs around Voldemort's waist, and bucked upwards, feeling an electric jolt of pleasure rush down his spine, as their erections grinded against each other. He caught Voldemort's groan of pleasure with his mouth, and drifted his eyes shut, as his body hummed with need and passion. He could smell Voldemort, some sort of spicy and musky scent of pure masculinity, and it fueled his arousal.

He broke the kiss and looked at Voldemort's face through half-lidded eyes. _"I want you now… No preparation, my body can take it… I can't wait…"_

Voldemort growled and bent Orion's knees against his chest. He tightly caught Orion's wrists, pressing them against the bed. He sunk his eyes into Orion's clouded emerald orbs, and swiftly impaled the young wizard in one swift thrust, which made him groan with pleasure as he felt his hardness being tightly clutched by Orion's warm passage.

Orion moaned and arched his back at the savage invasion. His head snapped backwards as he felt a flood of desire and a burning haze of fiery pleasure ravage his body. He felt Voldemort's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, sending him into a fever pitch, as the wizard remained inside him, allowing him some time to adjust.

Voldemort pulled himself out, and gripping Orion's hips, he slammed back in with a hiss of blissful pleasure, his crimson eyes flashing brightly in unbridled desire and possessiveness. His eyes drank in Orion's beautiful flushed face and his emerald eyes shining in lust and need. He deeply kissed Orion as he started to brutally pound into the young wizard, catching Orion's moans of pleasure, as he drove in each time faster and with more urgency.

There was a burning, relentless ache in his groin and with a keening moan, Orion ground himself into Voldemort's hardness, meeting each fierce thrust with an upward grinding of his hips. His hands dove into Voldemort's black locks as the wizard's mouth moved down his neck in scathing bites.

The room was filled with hissed words, groans and moans, as they moved against each other in increasing pace and synchrony. Their bodies slid against each other as they plunged into a haze of burning pleasure and mindless urge.

As his blood rushed hot in his veins, Voldemort's aura pulsing around him like a warm, dark blanket of enticing power, Orion tightly wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist, making Voldemort's hardness brutally sink into him once more. With a loud hiss of pleasure, he bit Voldemort's neck, and as trickles of blood flooded into his mouth, his body shook in waves of pleasure as he reached a powerful and all-consuming climax which left him spent and breathless.

Voldemort slowed his thrusts as he watched Orion's face entranced. He tenderly caressed Orion's cheeks as he stilled his movements, feeling his hardness being exquisitely gripped by the contractions of Orion's passage as the young wizard rode his waves of pleasure. With great effort, he concentrated on slowly kissing Orion, his hard arousal still pulsing deep inside Orion. When the young wizard's body stopped trembling, he slowly pulled out, and swiftly flipped Orion over.

He entwined his fingers with Orion's, pulling their hands over Orion's head as he parted the young wizard's thighs with a knee. He pressed his chest against Orion's back, and quickly entered him with a sharp thrust, as they both moaned in pleasure. He pulled out, and slammed right back, repeatedly, as Orion writhed under him.

As his pace increased, he silkily hissed in Orion's ears with each thrust, "_I should tie you in my bed and leave you always here… Waiting for me to take you repeatedly… Waiting for me to brutally claim you each and every day… You belong in my bed… nowhere else…"_

Orion moaned as the breathed words caressed his neck, making his skin tingle and his body tightened as Voldemort plunged into him again.

Voldemort gripped Orion's hips, and quickened his thrusts, feeling intense pleasure flood his body as Orion's warmth tightly pulsed around his hard arousal. He bent over, and hissed, with each new frantic pounding, _"You belong in my bed… Not in the battlefield… not in Durmstrang… but in my bed… and by my side… always…"_

"_I don't-"_

"_Hush, my little serpent,"_ softly hissed Voldemort against Orion's ear, continuing his violent thrusts. _"I won't deny you what you want- your participation in the war and your schooling… But I will keep you safe, and in my bed, every time I can…"_

Orion bucked his hips upwards, and writhed in pleasure as Voldemort plunged into him. He breathed out against the pillow in which his head was being pushed into by the repeated thrusts, _"Tom… just- fuck… just harder… deeper… oh, fuck…"_

Voldemort smirked against Orion's neck. _"Ever so eloquent, my little serpent."_

He sped his thrusts and with hissed screams, they both came at the same time, utterly spent as their bodies shook in waves of immitigable pleasure, their auras meshing together and wrapping around them like a warm mantle of darkness.

* * *

Orion's eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was tightly pressed against Voldemort's warm and hard chest, strong arms comfortingly wrapped around him. He peered up and saw Voldemort's crimson eyes intently gazing back at him. He vaguely wondered for how long Voldemort had been staring at his sleeping face.

He shot Voldemort a warm smile before capturing his lips in a soft kiss, as he treaded his fingers through Voldemort's black locks of hair. Voldemort's arms tightened around him as the kiss deepened, and Orion slowly ran a hand down Voldemort's chest, towards the erection he felt pressed against his thigh.

Breaking off the kiss, he wrapped his fingers around Voldemort's hard arousal. He wickedly grinned at him, and silkily hissed, "_Up for another round?"_

Voldemort smirked as his crimson eyes glinted. _"You'll be the death of me. Regrettably we-__"_

"_Don't say that!"_ snapped Orion, his body frozen and tense, though he was also startled by his sudden outburst.

Voldemort cupped Orion's face, and said with a frown, _"You're thinking about the prophecy; worried about it."_

Orion released him, and quietly said, _"Aren't you?"_

"_I'm not,"_ said Voldemort, piercing him with his crimson eyes. "_Prophecies don't always come true. And we stopped this one from getting fulfilled. We both know what it says. I marked you as my equal, and with the scar, I also gave you a piece of my soul. I have no reason to kill you, you're my horcrux."_ He tightened his grasp on Orion's face, and added quietly, _"You, on the other hand, don't have that restriction. Tell me, would you kill me, Orion?"_

"_No,"_ replied Orion quietly, looking into Voldemort's eyes. _"But doesn't it bother you? I mean, it was prophesized, and according to Dumbledore-"_

"_Dumbledore isn't omniscient,"_ hissed Voldemort angrily. _"Never listen to anything he tells you. I suppose he told you that the prophecy has already been partly fulfilled, and thus, it can't be stopped, indicating that the future it prophesizes will be the true outcome for us. Quite convenient for him to make you believe that."_

"_Yes,"_ mumbled Orion. _"He said something like that. Don't you believe it?"_

"_No,"_ replied Voldemort sharply. _"I think that my future is what I make of it, not what a doddering, foolish witch saw in one of her liquored trances. I think we have the power to change it, if we want to. The issue is: do you want to change what the prophecy says? Or are you too scared by the possibility that I might kill you, so you'll attempt to act first, ensuring your survival?"_

"_I want to change it,_" said Orion sternly. _"But what you said is just the problem, isn't it? We have to trust each other in order to ignore the prophecy. If you suspect me, then you'll attempt to kill me first, before I do. And the same goes for me."_

"_I trust you, my little serpent, you're my horcrux," _said Voldemort with a charming smirk._ "Don't you trust me?"_

Orion narrowed his eyes at him._ "I want to, but I can't be certain. Things could change… I know perfectly well how paranoid you are. If anyone even hinted my betrayal - and there are many who would like to, like Bella - then you would curse first and ask questions later. We could be pitched against each other on purpose. Dumbledore, for instance, would gladly do it, making us doubt the other. You see, many things could go wrong." _He pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and demanded quietly, _"Could you kill me?"_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow. _"I have no reason to."_

"_And if you did?"_ pressed Orion._ "If you believed some lie about my betrayal, could you kill me?"_

"_Could? Yes," _said Voldemort with a smirk._ "Would? No. At least not before seeing you and wrenching the truth from your mind."_

Orion scoffed._ "And that's supposed to be comforting?"_

Voldemort slowly caressed Orion's face, and said with an amused quirk of his lips, _"Did you expect words of eternal devotion and trust?"_

"_From you?"_ replied Orion with a derisive snort. "_Of course not. But I did expect, at least, that you would listen to me, instead of tearing my mind apart because of your suspicions."_

"_I would grant you the chance to refute the accusations, my little serpent," _silkily hissed Voldemort. _"If your explanations didn't satisfy me, then I would get the truth by force. Satisfied?"_

Orion snorted and looked away from him, sitting up on the ruffled bed. He took a pillow, and slightly pounded on it, to make it fluffier, supposedly. The pillow was wrenched from his hands, and he snapped his head to a side to glower at Voldemort, who had thrown the pillow away.

Voldemort frowned at Orion, and pulled him back into the bed. He gripped Orion's face, and said sternly, "_You didn't answer me."_

"_Am I satisfied by your magnanimous offer of listening to me first, before killing me?"_ snapped Orion sarcastically. _"No, I'm bloody not! I want to you to say that you would trust me, no matter what anyone told you! I want you to say that you believe me now, when I tell you that I wouldn't kill you. And that even if other people presented you with evidence, you would never believe them over me!"_

"_I don't fully trust anyone,"_ replied Voldemort sharply. _"You should be content by the mere fact that I trust you up to some level."_

"_Oh, yes, that's mighty generous of you, Tom,"_ sneered Orion.

Voldemort smirked at him, and said arrogantly, _"I think so myself."_

Orion growled and jumped at Voldemort, pinning the startled wizard under him. He captured Voldemort's wrists, pushed them against the headboard, and hissed angrily, _"For Merlin's knickers, we are going to be spouses! We'll have to put up with each other for the rest of our lives and I don't wish to be always alert, looking over my shoulder to see if your trust in me has slipped or not! To see if there's a killing curse shot my way just because you have fucking trusting issues! I'm not a random wizard or Death Eater."_ He gripped Voldemort's wrists tighter, and spat sharply, _"I'm your horcrux, your future spouse, and the future bearer of you heir! And as such, I deserve your complete bloody trust!" _

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, and said calmly,_ "Are you done with the impassionate speech?"_

"_You're impossible!" _snapped Orion fumingly, releasing him and rolling off the bed. He snatched his clothes from the floor, scrunching his nose as they were matted with Voldemort's dried blood. With a resigned sigh, he grabbed his wand from a pocket, and aimed it at his clothes.

"_Trust is earned,"_ said Voldemort behind him. _"And you can't wear that. Not even a cleaning spell will leave it presentable enough."_

Orion's wand stilled, and he quietly said, without turning around, _"And I haven't earned it? With all the causes you've given me to wish your death, and still, I never truly attempted it; hasn't that been proof enough?"_

"_Maybe,"_ replied Voldemort noncommittally.

"_Fine. So I'll simply trust you to some point as well_," snapped Orion, spinning around to look at Voldemort, who was gloriously standing naked besides the bed.

Voldemort smirked at Orion's roving eyes. "_Fair enough." _He moved forwards and trailed a finger on Orion's lips, as he silkily hissed,_ "My, my, is that lust which sparkles in your eyes again, my little serpent? You really can't get enough, can you?"_

Orion slowly sucked Voldemort's finger, looking up into his eyes, as he swirled his tongue around, before saying with a smug smirk,_ "Neither can you, Tom."_ He looked down at Voldemort's jutting erection, and drawled, "_As evidence clearly indicates." _

Abruptly, Voldemort pushed him against a wall, making Orion's clothes slip from his hand, and he silkily hissed, _"Would you like me to take you hard and fast against this wall, my little serpent? There isn't much time, but I'm certain that I'll make you scream my name in pleasure… as I always do."_

Orion's arousal jumped at those words, but he pulled his mind back from its hazy wonderings, and he looked at Voldemort's handsome smug face._"Why isn't there much time?"_ He smirked and added, _"Are you suggesting that in your old age you wouldn't last too long?"_

"_Don't ge__t cheeky with me, you little imp. I believe that my stamina is beyond doubt at this point,"_ hissed Voldemort, as he clutched Orion's hips, grinding their erections together. _"The Dark Allies Meeting is in fifteen minutes."_

"Oh, crap," said Orion, stilling his movements against Voldemort's arousal. He grabbed Voldemort's nape, quickly pushing his tongue past the wizard's lips and plundering Voldemort's mouth with relish. With a heaved pant, he released Voldemort, and said with a wicked smirk, _"You're welcome to take me against a wall whenever you wish, Tom. I think my memory about your stamina could use some freshening up."_

Voldemort's crimson eyes darkened, and he silkily hissed, _"Then I'll make sure to refresh it repeatedly, until you beg me to stop."_

"_To stop?"_ said Orion with a smug smirk. _"Oh no, Tom, I only beg for you to take me harder and faster, remember?"_

With a hissed growl, Voldemort pushed him against the wall, swiftly pulled Orion's knees up, and entered him in one sharp thrust. Orion's head snapped back as a throaty groan of pleasure escaped his lips. He wrapped his arms over Voldemort's shoulders as the wizard kept unrelentingly pounding into him, hissing lustful words in his ear, which were driving him into a spiral of burning desire. Orion wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist, pulling him in far deeper, and ravenously plundered Voldemort's mouth, as their moans of pleasure meshed together against their tongues. Voldemort took him so fiercely and savagely, but so potently as well, that Orion soon screamed his release, as Voldemort kept slamming into him.

Voldemort felt Orion's tightness clamming down on his hard erection, the pulsing both exquisite and torturing, and he let out a groan of pleasure against Orion's neck, as Orion writhed against him. He suddenly felt an unbridled desire and he bit Orion's neck, as he came with a last sharp thrust. Panting softly, he slowed his thrusts and tightly embraced Orion, who sagged against him, nestling his face against his neck.

"_Merlin, you're lucky that I have some vampire blood in me, or I would never __recuperate fast enough from our sexual exploits,"_ breathed out Orion, still feeling, and relishing, the warm spent arousal inside him. _"Or be able to take you without preparation, for that matter."_

Voldemort tilted Orion's chin up. "_Lucky indeed." _He smugly smirked, and hissed silkily, _"Still wondering about my stamina? Would you like an encore, my little serpent?"_

Orion chuckled and gave him a brief kiss, as he tightened his arms around Voldemort's neck. _"Would love one, but alas, duty calls. What about after the meeting_?" He shot him a wicked smirk, and added, _"Perhaps doing it on top of the meeting table?"_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and his lips twitched. _"What a little minx you are. Why, if you want to explore, I'll certainly oblige."_ He narrowed his eyes, and added, _"I hope, for your sake, that you don't have any voyeuristic tendencies." _

Orion blinked at him. _"Well, I don't know."_ A smirk spread over his face, and he added playfully, _"But people watching us… that could be a thrill."_ He frowned, and hastily added, _"Not Bella though, that would be horribl-"_

"_Not anyone!"_ hissed Voldemort angrily.

Orion smirked at him. _"Feeling jealous, Tom?" _Then he parroted with a drawl, _"Why, if you don't want to, I'll certainly oblige."_

Voldemort scoffed. _"I understand Snape better now. He does have a point; you're an insolent brat."_

"_Thank you, dearest," _said Orion with a snort. He tightened his muscles around Voldemort's spent length, which was still inside him, and said with a smirk, _"I know you love it in there, Tom, but we have to get ready. If you play nice, I'll let you back in, promise."_

"_As if you could ever refuse me,"_ countered Voldemort with an arrogant smirk, slowly withdrawing from Orion. He tightly grabbed Orion's face, and added with a sharp hiss,_ "Be certain to refuse others. I don't share, nor forgive, and you're-"_

"_Let's me guess," _interrupted Orion with a roll of his eyes._ "I'm yours."_

"_Precisely,"_ snapped Voldemort, narrowing his eyes._ "Never forget it."_

Orion pierced him with his eyes, and said sharply, _"And you're mine."_

Voldemort smirked at him. _"As agreed."_

"No," said Orion shaking his head. He grabbed Voldemort's face, and demanded, _"Say it, just like I said it."_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow. _"You need to hear it?"_

"_Yes,"_ hissed Orion impatiently. _"It's only fair. It isn't the first time I've said it, but you never have."_

"_I'm yours,"_ hissed Voldemort silkily, with a sly smirk on his face.

"_Why the smirk?"_ snapped Orion suspiciously.

Voldemort let out a short bout of laughter. _"And you accuse me of paranoia? How hypocritical of you, my little serpent."_

"_It's your fault!__"_ said Orion indignantly._ "Of course you make me doubt the real motives behind any action of yours; you're always smirking!"_

Voldemort's lips twitched and Orion instantly pointed his finger at it, and said with a chuckle, as he suddenly found the whole situation very humorous, "_See? You can't help yourself! You would burst in unspent smirks if you had to restrain yourself for a day!"_

Voldemort snorted, and gazed at Orion with a lustful glint in his eyes. _"I see what's the best way to put you in a good humor. A good pounding against the wall, and you're done."_

"_It wasn't that, you prat,"_ said Orion with a scoff.

"_What was it, then?"_ said Voldemort, trailing a finger over Orion's parted lips.

Orion's expression instantly turned serious, and he bore his eyes into Voldemort's, as he said quietly,_ "Because I remembered that no matter what we argued over, you finally returned to yourself."_ He slowly carded his fingers through Voldemort's hair, and gazing at his features, he smiled warmly and said softly, _"Because I've longed to see this face, your true face, for a very long time, and now I can see it every day. You kept this part of our agreement, so I know that you're truly interested in seeing it through. But it goes beyond that. You returned to your true self in all aspects. I know that you took Tom's soul, instead of the one of the diary. You took the soul of the Tom I had cared for, and it shows. You're different, more tolerant. I always hoped that you would take the locket Tom's soul, and now you did. So part of the person I cared for is in you. You're more him than ever before. You banter with me like he did, you're arrogant and playful… I missed him for so long… And now, he's in you, and I have both."_

Orion made a move to kiss him, but he was stilled by Voldemort's tight grasp on his wrist.

"_I didn't merge with the locket due to any consideration towards your hopes and desires_," sneered Voldemort, his eyes narrowed. "_I chose the locket because Dumbledore already knew about it, so by destroying it, I lost nothing. He doesn't know about the new horcrux that I made with the soul of the diary, so it would have been foolish to have destroyed that one in order to merge."_

"_Why are you angry?"_ said Orion quietly, gazing at him with a frown.

Voldemort painfully bent Orion's wrist, and hissed, "_I'm not angry, I merely felt it my duty to rid you of any romantic notions of why I had chosen the locket. You'll do well to remember that I'm not that Tom you cared about. There are two pieces of soul in my body and the dominant is the older one, as expected. I'm not your childhood friend or the Tom who was infatuated with you. Don't expect from me the things he could give you. He was much weaker than me. I'm not nice, I'm not weak, nor would I cringe if I ever had to harm you. Remember that, for your sake." _

Orion gently massaged his wrist when Voldemort released it, and he glowered at him, as he snapped angrily, "_You're a fool if you think I ever forgot that. And you're even more of a fool for thinking that I'm only interested in having him."_ He raised a hand to stop Voldemort's retort, and spat, _"Yes, because that's what you thought, I know it. That's really why you're angry. You think that it was only him who I missed; only him who I yearned for. I won't lie, I did miss him. He was my friend and confidant for many years, as you very well know since you have his memories. But I also missed the way you were when you had merged with the diary. And that person - considering that the soul of the diary is the youngest- was more your older self than any other. Your master soul was the dominant as well, and I liked you nonetheless, even if you were more ruthless and cruel. I'm in a good humor because I have you both back, just like I said; with no real preference of one over the other. I like it when you're occasionally gentle, playful, and arrogant, like the locket Tom; but I also like it when you're dark, sly, and dangerous, like your older soul. And it's the combination of both which I prefer!"_

Fuming, Orion snatched his clothes from the floor and walked past Voldemort without sparing him a glance, until he reached a great, ornate closet. He jerked it open and pulled out the first set of robes, pants, and shirt he found.

"I'm shrinking and using this," snapped Orion, not bothering to ask for permission, as he proceeded to stalk into the large bathroom.

Closing the door with a bang, he took a quick shower, then dried himself with a spell and hastily dressed. The robes and pants were made of a rich, dark green velvet, with small, silver, embroidered twisted serpents at the cuffs, lapels and hems. After shrinking them to his size, he was quite satisfied with his appearance. All of Voldemort's clothes were of very good quality, elegant, sober and imposing. And now, he felt like that as well, and people would perceive it, which would benefit him.

After shrinking Pommel's book and sticking it in the deepest pocket of his new robes, he incinerated his sullied clothes, left the broken locket besides the sink, and strode out of the bathroom; with squared shoulders, a stern expression on his face, and a fierce determination of getting what he wanted from the Meeting. All thoughts about Voldemort were pushed to a side, as he concentrated on his carefully laid plans.

Voldemort was also ready; the older wizard looked perfectly groomed and impeccably dressed in black robes, dark green trousers, and dragon skin boots. His crimson eyes darkened when they rested on Orion, with a glint of some emotion which Orion was in no humor to attempt to decipher.

He would have gladly gone to Spinner's End and grabbed Sebastien's bracelet in order to go to the Meeting, but he knew that it was out of the question now that he was with Voldemort.

Knowing he had no choice, Orion grabbed Voldemort's arm, and said quietly, "Let's go before we're late."

Voldemort looked down at him and mutely wrapped his arms around Orion, as he concentrated in apparating them both into the Meeting.

* * *

They apparated into a room which Orion instantly recognized. They were in a parlor of Chateau de Pierrefonds; parlor into which Sebastien had first taken him, and where the French wizard had played the two ballads of Chopin. The piano and harp were still on the corner, but the couches, loveseats, armchairs and tea tables had been removed. Now stood a large, rectangular mahogany table, with the wooden legs intricately worked in -what Orion distinguished as- the Valois coat of arms.

Why had Sebastien chosen this room instead of a meeting room? It was clearly a message directed to him. Perhaps to make him remember, and feel more at ease. But it didn't, since he could only remember his kiss with Sebastien, and it worried him that the French wizard would somehow show his interest in him.

He pulled out of his musings and saw Voldemort intently looking at him, as more wizards began to apparate. Now almost all Death Eaters and Dark Allies had arrived, greeting each other or just silently observing, as they waited for the most powerful wizard to sit down first.

"_Orion,"_ said Voldemort quietly.

He looked at him, and replied just as quietly, not wanting to make any scenes, though he was still angry at Voldemort, _"What?"_

Voldemort made a move to touch his face, but Orion moved his head to a side, and hissed, _"Don't!"_

Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed in anger and he tightly clutched Orion's face, as he hissed furiously, _"Don't what?"_

There was absolute silence in the room; everyone was intently listening to them. Even though they couldn't understand anything, they still gained information by observing them attentively and by catching the tone of their hissings.

"_Don't touch me__ in public,"_ hissed Orion angrily. _"Though that's pointless now, isn't it? I don't want anyone to know yet that we're intimate. You might not care, but I don't appreciate Bella spreading the rumor that I'm your fuck toy! I'm your ally, not your fuck toy! It undermines my standing if you touch –"_

"_She said that?_" said Voldemort with narrowed eyes and a murdering glint in his eyes. He tilted Orion's face up, and said sharply, _"You should know better: you're to become my spouse, therefore, I do care if your standing is undermined, since it reflects on me. But I won't hide our relationship. You and I are the most powerful wizards in this room; we're in the liberty to do whatever we please and the others should only bow to us or suffer the consequences." _

"_But if-"_

"_No__' ifs', Orion,"_ interrupted Voldemort. _"Wizards less powerful than ourselves must bow to us in obedience or face ruthless punishment. That's how dark wizards are led; by a wand of iron. If not, they'll never respect you, thinking you're weak, and you would lose control over them."_

Orion frowned, and said quietly, _"I know this. Your younger self said something similar a while ago."_

"_An__d I repeat it so that you won't forget. You're not dealing with light wizards."_

"_I understand,"_ said Orion with a curt nod.

"_Never crossed my mind you wouldn't, my little serpent," _said Voldemort, caressing Orion's cheek lightly.

A bout of mutterings broke among the people congregated, and Orion instantly knew that Voldemort was caressing him for some ulterior motive, to test or prove something.

Orion intently looked at Voldemort and saw the crimson eyes furtively glancing around, as his long fingers kept caressing him, and he kept talking, _"You didn't have the time to tell me who your supporters are. I'm sure this evening will be one of revelations for everyone, including myself."_

If he hadn't been paying attention, he would have never known that Voldemort hadn't been looking at him the entire time. Now, the crimson eyes rested on him once again as if they had never left.

He smirked at Voldemort. _"Did you have fun __legilimizing__ people and seeing how they felt about us being together? Do we have anything to worry about?"_

Voldemort's lips twitched. _"I've always known that you're sharp, Orion, there's no need to prove it."_

"_I like to make it painfully obvious to you,"_ replied Orion with an impish smile.

Over Voldemort's shoulder, he suddenly caught sight of Sebastien. The French wizard's hazel eyes were intently looking at him, with flashes of deep sorrow, fear, and regret; as if he couldn't decide on one alone. The strange mix of those emotions made Orion frown in thought, not understanding the full reasons behind them. Seeing Orion eyes upon him, Sebastien instantly cleared his expression, giving him a smile and a short nod of the head.

Orion felt Voldemort's intense gaze on them, and he calmly nodded back at Sebastien in salutation, without smiling.

Abruptly, his head was jerked upwards, and he was confronted with Voldemort's narrowed crimson eyes piercing him, as the wizard hissed, _"Valois feels pain and regret at seeing us together. Care to explain why he would feel regret? And also why you and he seem to be the only wizards in the room who have seen the sunlight lately?"_

Orion let out a short bout of laughter. _"Perhaps we are the only ones who have seen the sunlight because we are the youngest wizards, and as such, we still like to have fun and go out. It seems like a safe assumption to make, considering that I know next to nothing about him. About what he feels, how am I expected to know?"_

Voldemort painfully gripped Orion's face, and hissed coldly, _"Because he feels admiration, attraction, and a tender attachment towards you. I find it unlikely that all these feelings developed by seeing you thrice in his whole life."_ He tightened the grip, and demanded in a dangerous silkily hiss, "_Tell me the truth, my little serpent. You were with him when you escaped from me, weren't you?" _

"_I wasn't. I barely know him, why would I go to him?"_ said Orion calmly, with a quirked eyebrow.

He couldn't afford to tell the truth, mostly for Sebastien's sake. He knew his mental barriers were strong enough to prevent Voldemort from seeing his memories without resorting to a violent assault. And he was confident that the same was the case with Sebastien, since the French wizard had said that he was capable of hiding his memories from Morgana and Mordred. Besides, lying on some matters to Voldemort had to become second nature to him. He might have asked for Voldemort's trust but he wasn't foolishly enough to believe that Voldemort always told him the truth or that honesty was the base of all good relationships. He would leave that to the Gryffindors and Gorgons. Amongst Slytherins and Hydras, honesty was a double edge sword which needed to be carefully wielded.

"_We'll talk about this later,_" said Voldemort sharply, narrowing his eyes at Orion but releasing his face.

Voldemort shot an indifferent glance over the wizards and witches gathered, before smoothly and regally walking towards his usual place at the head of the table. The wizard calmly whipped out his wand, and with a swift flick, the head of the table expanded and a plush armchair appeared besides the one reserved for Voldemort.

A trail of mutterings and whispered comments echoed in the room as Voldemort sat down, and then, all eyes seemed to be on Orion, expectantly waiting to see their suspicions confirmed.

Orion's lips twitched, wanting nothing else than to warmly smile or, better yet, to deeply kiss Voldemort for this gesture, which told everyone that he was Voldemort's ally; not only seated at his right hand, but at the head of the table, as equals.

In present company, he wisely settled for a smirk. As he calmly strode forwards to take his place, he could feel Bellatrix seething in anger and her eyes stabbing him like poisonous daggers. But in all honestly, he couldn't care less. Bella was a bug in comparison to the magnitude of his plans and problems. He also caught Snape's eyes before settling besides Voldemort, and he saw the deep process of thought that Snape seemed to be undergoing. If this didn't prove to Snape that Voldemort had changed, then little else would. The Dark Lord never shares power, yet Voldemort was clearly proclaiming that he was doing so; not out of generosity, of course, but because he gained much with Orion's alliance.

Once Orion sat down, the rest of the wizards and witches started to take their places. Snape sat on Orion's right side, Bellatrix on Voldemort's left side, and rest of the Inner Circle followed according to their importance in Voldemort's estimation. The other wizards and witches sat according to their respective countries, and Sebastien Valois, being the host, took the opposite head of the table.

'Let the show begin,' thought Orion, as he prepared himself for his performance.


	46. Their New Ally

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks for reviewing! You can't believe the bunch of ideas I get from your reviews, so please, keep them coming! –winks-.

**Note: **I'm cutting the slash scenes since I can't waste time describing every time Orion and Voldemort sleep together; they'll be doing it often –winks-. Sometimes I will write the scenes, but others, it will be implied.

**Important:** How many of you want to see this story cover Orion's pregnancy? I wasn't planning to get Orion pregnant this young, since it would interfere with many things, but some have expressed that they would like to see it happening. And since my story will cover up to Orion's seventh year, it has to happen before then if you want to read about it. So please, point out your preference in your review. Though if Orion becomes pregnant it will not be easy for him. I won't make him suffer, but things could become complicated in his life. And if you want Orion to get pregnant, what do you prefer: a boy or twins (not identical, boy & girl). Give me your opinion –grins-.

**Enjoy & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Once everyone was seated in silence, many casting measuring glances at Orion while others narrowed their eyes at him, Voldemort trailed his piercing crimson eyes over the gathered wizards and quietly said, "This meeting was convoked in order to discuss recent developments. The war in England has already started and, as we agreed in our last meeting, it has to be won first before it spreads to continental Europe and America. Before we discuss the progress each one of you has made in their own fronts, according to the magical binding treaties that were signed, I believe that you had some questions to put on the table first."

"Indeed, Your Lordship," said Ludolf Veitner in a strong but polite voice, as he shot Orion a dark glance, "most of us vant to know vhat happened in the English Department of Mysteries and vhy Harry Pottergh is currently seated vy your side."

Orion remained silent, knowing that it was best if Voldemort supported him first, before voicing his reasons. With Voldemort's back up from the start, everyone would be more willing to accept what he said as the truth.

"Ja, ve have all read the newspapers and heard the rumorghs," interjected Friederike Geert, one of the two German wizards. He pointed a long finger towards Orion, and added fiercely, "That boy vas allowed into two of our meetings – meetings vhich discussed our plans for Harry Pottergh and the war-, he listened to us under the pretence that he vas one of your followerghs. And now, the light vizards are hailing him as the Chosen One, the vizard who is destined to kill Your Lordship! He tricked us, concealed his true identity, and yet, here he is, right beside you! It must have been Dumbledorgh's plan to-"

"Dumbledore had nothing to do with it," interrupted Voldemort in a deathly cold voice. "I found out that Harry Potter was alive before the old man, and as I promised, I gave him two choices: to support us or die. Orion has chosen to become my ally. Most of you agreed that it would be beneficial to have him on our side, and now he is. On this subject, there's nothing more to say."

An angry bout of mutterings broke in the group, and Comodus Conrad raised a hand, and said quietly, as he looked at Voldemort, "Of course, we trust your judgment on this matter, since you said that you would deal with the boy and it seems that you have, since he's here with us. But the issue that concern us all is this rumored prophecy and what happened at the Department of Mysteries. There are many speculations and the truth needs to be known." He glanced at Orion and said sharply, "It would be best if we allowed the boy to explain himself."

The moment was finally right for him. Orion looked at them, and said sternly, "I know that this meeting was convoked in order to interrogate me and discover where my loyalties lie. I've always supported the Dark and I still do. I participated in two of your meetings as a follower of the Dark Lord, and now I seat here as his ally. You wanted to have Harry Potter on your side, and now you do. I never concealed my identity in order to deceive you but to ensure my own survival until I was ready to negotiate with the Dark Lord. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries –where my identity as Harry Potter was revealed- the Dark Lord and I spoke, and we agreed on an alliance. The light wizards regard me as their Savior, the Chosen One, and this plays in our favor, since there will be a time when I'll reveal my true alliance to the Dark and they'll despair at having lost their 'weapon'. Dumbledore expects me to help him and I'll play my part until the time is right."

"Vhat about the prophecy?" gruffly demanded Anatoly Kusakov, a Russian wizard. "Is it true that you're prophesized as the only one who can kill Our Lordship? Iv it is, I see no point in your assurances that you support the Dark, since your destiny is to become the Light's Savior. It's rumored that Dumbledorr knew about the prophecy all this time, and that he looked vor you vor this very same reason. Iv the rumors about the prophecy are true, no matter what you say, you can't be trusted."

"The prophecy is inconsequential," said Voldemort coldly, piercing Kusakov with his crimson gaze. "There's much that Dumbledore doesn't know."

"I must insist that we are told the contents of the prophecy," said Reginald Rook sternly, an American wizard seated besides Conrad. "We were making great progress in convincing our Congress to support Your Lordship in the war, since your use of Dementors and Giants made them see that you would probably win the war and they want to side with the winner. But with the revelation that Harry Potter was alive and prophesized to kill you, they lost confidence in the outcome of the war. Unless we convince them that Harry Potter sides with the Dark, they won't give us funds or fighters. Therefore, we need to know what the prophecy said, we need to know if this boy could be used by Dumbledore against us."

"The prophecy," said Voldemort with a cold smirk on his face, "merely states that I would mark someone as mine, and that he would be powerful. Years ago, when I was told part of the prophecy, I only heard that a boy would be born to become a powerful wizard. I took it to mean that this baby would become my rival, so I went to kill him, and without knowing, I marked him as mine. It doesn't say that Orion will be the one to defeat me. I remain, as always, without a rival powerful enough to kill me. Since Orion has become my ally, the prophecy doesn't matter anymore."

Orion shot Voldemort a narrowed glance, not quite liking the way the wizard had distorted the prophecy, but remaining quiet. Other wizards frowned or looked at Voldemort with suspicion.

"If this is true," said Didier Benoit, his voice laced with disbelief, "zen why was Dumblydoor so determinate in finding 'Arry Potter? Why did Dumblydoor protect Orion in ze Department of Mysteries and why is he insisting zat Orion should go to Hogwa'ts? The old man wants Orion under his thumb, and ze light wizards are saying zat the prophecy indicates zat ze boy will be the one with ze power to kill Your Lordship. Why would zey say zis if ze prophecy didn't mention it?"

Mutterings of agreement echoed in the room, and Bellatrix finally said, in an angry high-pitched voice, "My Lord's powers have no match! The light wizards are deluding themselves because Orion managed to survive when he was a baby, surely just a stroke of luck." She shot Orion a scornful glance and added, "As is a filthy half-blood could ever be powerful enough to rival my Master!"

_"I'm sorry, Tom, but I won't stand this_," hissed Orion sharply, looking at Voldemort. "_You told them that you marked me as yours, when in truth, you marked me as your equal, not your possession. I'll tell them part of the truth, part of the prophecy."_

_"What will you say?"_ demanded Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at him.

Orion smirked at him. _"Nothing which will undermine your position."_ He looked at the gathered wizards, who had stopped talking in order to glance at Voldemort and him, and said calmly, "What the Dark Lord said about the prophecy is the truth, I wasn't prophesized to kill him, but I was prophesized to have powers which will rival with his." He pierced Bellatrix, and added with a smirk, "The Dark Lord not only marked me as his, but as his equal. This is why I'm seating besides him; this is why I'm his ally. The prophecy said that I would be his equal in power. This is why the light wizards believe that I'm destined to kill him, because no one else is powerful enough. But I repeat, it spoke only about power; I'm not destined to kill him. Since I'm his ally, I have no reason or desire to attempt it."

Alessandro Bernasconi, the Italian wizard, scoffed and said snidely, "Are we supposed to believe that a young wizard as yourself is as powerful as the Dark Lord, who is the most powerful dark wizard alive?"

"We finally hit ze spot: his powers," sharply interjected Sebastien. He glanced at the congregated wizards, and when his eyes finally settled on Orion, he said with a smirk, "Orion has become our ally, and zerefore, he won't be used against us and ze light wizards won't rally around him, as we feared. But what's more important is what Orion brings to our alliance. I, for one, would like to know."

Orion shot Sebastien a glance, knowing that the French wizard had just directed the conversation to where he needed it to go, but he had to wait a little longer, just for the right time.

All eyes zeroed in on Orion, and Cyryl Czesceslaus, the Ukranian wizard, said quietly, "I agree vith Valois. Ve all know that having the Light's Savior on our side gives us political strength, and vill bring down the Light's morale, but ve must also know vhat he can provide to our Dark Alliance."

"Indeed," said Gunnar Ingegärd, the Swedish wizard. His eyes bore into Orion's, and said quietly, "The rumors are many. It's said that you displayed a kind of wild dark magic and that you went through a Necromancer's Gate and returned alive-"

The wizards broke into disbelieving mutterings and snide comments, though the French and Americans simply regarded Orion expectantly.

"Impossible!" said Alistair Armitage, frowning at Orion. "No one comes back from a Necromancer's Gate! It means death!"

"It does," said Orion. "But I didn't completely cross it." He clenched his jaw, and added sharply, "I helped a friend come back from it, with his soul intact. He came back alive, but in the end, he died because I couldn't get a healer's help in time."

"Even that is not possiblegh!" retorted Ludolf Veitner, narrowing his eyes at Orion. "Only a true Necromancergh could have done that."

"But he did," said Romulus Rosier sternly. "I was there, I saw it." He glanced at Orion, and added with a smirk, "As you all know, I'm the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang, and I've known Orion as a student for quite a long time. Vagnarov told me that Orion has the power to become a Necromancer. When classes start, Orion will be tested for the powers, and probably pass it."

"A Necr'mancer on our side," said Sophie Ambroise in delight, shooting Orion a small smile. "Just what we need. Consider ze armies of dead bodies zat he could-"

"Orion will not become a Necromancer," interrupted Voldemort fiercely, with a cold voice that brooked no opposition.

"I agree with Your Lordship," said Sebastien, shooting Orion a stern glance. "Zere's no need, he's pow'rful enough withzout turning into one."

"Yes, he seems so. I vould like to knov more about the rumorghs of his display of vild dark magic," said Dietrich Emmerich, the eighty-year-old imposing German wizard, with a thoughtful expression on his face, as he looked at Orion. "I vas young but I remembergh -"

"It was accidental magic," interrupted Orion sharply, feeling tense and alarmed. He knew what Emmerich had been about to say. At the first Dark Allies Meeting, Emmerich had said that he had witnessed Grindelwald's duel with Dumbledore. The old German wizard had been one of Grindelwald's followers. It was clear to him that Emmerich suspected that he had similar powers to those of Grindelwald's; but no one could know this.

Emmerich narrowed his eyes at Orion, and Orion intently bore his eyes into the old wizard's, sternly piercing him. A flash of understanding seemed to cross over Emmerich's expression, and the old wizard slightly widened his eyes before giving Orion a surreptitious nod.

"You were saying, Dietrich?" said Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at the German wizard.

"Ja," said Emmerich calmly, averting his gaze from Orion. "Vhen I vas young, I remembergh reading that some dark wizards, in the past, vere powerghful enough to control some strange type of dark magic. I've never seen this in any vizard, not even Grindelvald, who –though powerghful- had the kind of dark magic that ve all do. I vas simply wondering about Mr. Black's rumorghed display of powerghs."

"Yes, Orion is powerful," said Voldemort coldly. "And at the Death Chamber, he displayed a type of raw dark magic, over which, he has some control. And with which, he proves to be a worthy ally and fighter for our cause."

"Of course, Your Lordship, but I must ask," said Cyryl Czesceslaus carefully. "You said that you marked him as your own, and that he is your ally, as evidenced since he's seating at your right side. But you allowed him seat at the head of the table, vith you." He arched an eyebrow, and added, "Does this mean that-?"

"It means that I've found him worthy enough to become my ally," interrupted Voldemort sharply. He glanced at the surprised wizards, and added with a smirk, "Worthy and powerful enough to become my equal and … my spouse."

There was an instant uproar. The Death Eaters couldn't conceal their cries of disbelief; Snape pierced Orion with eyes which clearly expressed his worry and disapproval; Sebastien dramatically paled and shot a frantic glance at Orion; Rodolphus looked at him with a satisfied smirk; Rosier glanced at Orion with dismay and trepidation; while the rest of the Dark Allies expressed their surprise in loud mutterings.

"Your … your equal and – spouse?" said Luis Castillo-Torreblanca, in a faltering voice, as he looked at Voldemort with wide-eyes.

"That filthy half-blood your spouse?" shrieked Bellatrix, her face contorted by rage, as her eyes glinted in madness. "That traitor and taint to the Black –"

"Crucio!" said Voldemort with cold relish, his wand instantly aimed at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix fell from her chair with a high-pitched scream of pain and dropped to the floor, her body violently convulsing against the marble floor, as more screeches were torn from her throat. After a few moments, Voldemort lazily flicked his wand to cancel the curse, and Rodolphus calmly helped his trembling wife back to her seat.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, and said in a deathly quiet voice, "I will deal with you later, Bella. But know this, Orion is to become my spouse, and as such he will be treated with due respect." He pierced the Death Eater with his crimson gaze, and added sharply, "As my spouse and ally, you owe him your obedience and loyalty."

Most Death Eaters fearfully muttered their agreement or quickly nodded their heads. But Romulus Rosier warily glanced at Orion before addressing Voldemort, "But surely, My Lord, he's too young and unprepared to become your spouse."

Orion frowned at Rosier. Why did Romulus oppose this? Why the dismay and fearful worry in his eyes? He glanced at Sebastien and saw the frantic desperation in the wizard's hazel eyes. Sebastien was piercing him with eyes which pleaded with him with urgency.

"Too young?" said Voldemort with a raised eyebrow. "Age differences mean very little in the wizarding world, as you very well know, Romulus. And for our kind, when choosing a spouse, only power matters." He narrowed his eyes at Rosier, and said coldly, "You have crossed the line and I have no obligation to explain myself to any of you."

"You must forgive my outburst, My Lord," said Romulus at once, warily glancing at Voldemort's wand, which was casually aimed at him. "I was surprised. Of course, I have no right to question your decision or demand an explanation. Orion is a worthy choice and I congratulate you."

"Indeed, congratulations are due," interjected Snape, his face now a mask of calmness. "Now, My Lord will be able to provide us with an heir of the Slytherin line, which is too valuable to lose."

"My feelings exactly," said Rodolphus, with a pleased smirk on his face, as he gave Voldemort a low bow of his head.

Snape seemed to have his mind back on track, so Orion gave him a furtive, pointed glance, before he took Voldemort's hand, and addressed the Allies with a strong voice, "Indeed, our alliance is to be solidified with our union as spouses. I expect to bring much to the union and to the war effort, as your new accepted ally."

Snape took the cue, and he said quietly, "May I enquire how you're prepared to help our cause… Lord Black?"

Orion arched an eyebrow in surprise. Snape looked as if he had swallowed a sour lemon when uttering the title of respect. All wizards who were the heads of ancient and pureblooded families were addressed as 'Lords' or wizards extremely powerful, who took the title as a right, such as Voldemort and Grindelwald. He shot Voldemort a glance and saw that the wizard looked mildly satisfied by Snape's deference.

"Snape goes right to the point which should matter now," said Comodus Conrad, piercing Orion with his eyes. "I've heard about you from my niece, Titania. She told me that at Durmstrang, you have formed a group of students to whom you've taught advanced dark curses, training them for battle. You've named them the Dark Army. Are they supposed to become your followers? Are they what you intend to bring to the Alliance?"

Voldemort shot Orion a narrowed glance, and demanded, "_You've formed a Dark Army? A bunch of brats are the supporters you mentioned?"_

Orion smirked at him. "_Quite like what you did at Hogwarts, isn't it, Tom? They might be young, but they'll become good fighters. But no, they aren't the ones I mentioned."_

He looked at Conrad, and said curtly, "Not quite. They are -of course- welcome to support me in the war. They will be given the choice to become fighters for our side, if they so desire. But I bring other much more important supporters to the Dark Alliance. I am, for now, their representative. They are prepared to fight for us in exchange for an alliance on equal terms."

"Who are they?" said Conrad with a frown, his eyes intrigued as he looked at Orion.

"All the werewolf packs of England and one of the two Vampire Clans of wizarding ancestry," said Orion with a smirk, as he calmly regarded the group of wizards.

The Allies broke into surprised exclamations and their voices clashed as some demanded to know more while others expressed their snide disbelief.

"All the packs of England? Who is their alpha? Greyback couldn't-"

"A Vampire Clan willing to help us? How did you-?"

"The half-breeds' support? I would have never believed that-"

"Vampires never mingle in wizarding affairs, boy! You should-" jeered Yaxley, though at Voldemort's icy narrowed glance, the Death Eater broke off.

"Merlin's beard, we underestimated your value!" said Conrad when the others quieted, regarding Orion with a calculating look.

"Indeed, we have," said Voldemort to Orion, with a pleased smirk. "You should elaborate."

Orion looked at the wizards, and said with a strong, clear voice that carried along the table, "As you must know, all the werewolf packs of England are united under one alpha werewolf. He did what Greyback couldn't. Even Greyback's pack is under his leadership." He paused, and said with a smirk, "The alpha werewolf happens to be an old friend of my father. He's Remus Lupin."

"Lupin?" interjected Bellatrix with a derisive snort. "He's a light wizard; he was a friend of the Potters! He would never agree to support us!"

"He hasn't agreed to support 'us', but to support ME," retorted Orion sharply. "Since I'm with the Dark, his packs have agreed to fight along our side, in exchange for a fair treaty of alliance."

He shot Snape a furtive glance, and the older wizard said with a scoff, "Remus Lupin… that explains how you managed to get his support. Of course that the half-breed would remain loyal to Black's son. What does he want in exchange? If he's expecting to be given carte blanche to contaminate wizards and expand his packs then -"

Orion took the cue, and interrupted sternly, "Remus doesn't. But Greyback regards it as his mission in life to bite and contaminate as many people as possible; he always wanted to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards." He shot Voldemort a glance, and added coldly, "Greyback was promised prey in return for his services. Since he doesn't have a pack any longer, I think we all agree that the treaty with Greyback should be broken. He's useless to us. Remus isn't, and he doesn't ask for much."

"Greyback is still my follower," said Voldemort sharply, narrowing his eyes at Orion.

"_And he should be killed_," hissed Orion sharply, piercing Voldemort with his eyes. "_Greyback bites young magical children, raising them away from their parents, raising them to hate normal wizards. You used him to threaten people, promising to unleash him upon their sons and daughters. The threat produced good results, still do it if you want, but Greyback is useless to you without a pack. Remus, on the other hand, has all the packs under his command_."

"What does Lupin want?" demanded Voldemort.

"Greyback can remain being a Death Eater," retorted Orion sternly, "but without your permission to keep biting and transforming wizards and witches. _And eventually, I want him dead."_

_"Very well," _said Voldemort with a smirk._ "I'll dispose of Fenrir when I have no other use for him. _What else?"

"Remus doesn't want to create more werewolves," replied Orion, addressing all the Allies. "I believe that we all agree that more werewolves would be a threat to us. He simply wants better conditions for his packs."

"It seems like a fair trade for his support," said Snape tartly, following their plan. "What would 'better conditions' entail?"

"That young werewolves with magical abilities are accepted in wizarding schools," replied Orion calmly. "That werewolves can be employed in wizarding communities, that they're able to have children under our laws, accounts in our banks, properties under their names, and the right to vote… In short, equal civil rights."

There was an uproar of discontent and indignation, and Bellatrix said furiously, "Those filthy half-breeds to be considered equals to us? Equals to wizards and witches!"

"You ask for too much," said Alistar Armitage, sternly looking at Orion. "We can't allow the werewolves to mingle with us in our communities. What about their transformations? They are a constant threat to us!"

"Unless you are prepared to give'em money out of your own pocket to supply them vith the Volfbane Potion!" interjected Fyodor Bronislav with a derisive scoff.

"That won't be necessary," said Orion with a smirk. "Remus has agreed for a law to be passed. Law in which the alpha werewolf would have the responsibility to gather all the werewolves on full moon nights, and take them away from any muggle or wizarding communities, so that they can transform in peace, without threatening others. He has already managed this for many months. And when they transform, all together, and under his leadership, they merely hunt for food. Remus is prepared to assume full responsibility, guaranteeing that his packs won't bite anyone. Each new alpha werewolf will have to agree to submit themselves to this law, before taking the role as the alpha."

"This is insane!" said Armitage outraged. "The risks-"

"The risks under this plan are much less than the risks if the werewolves still hated us for our blind discrimination!" snarled Orion angrily. "The risks with an alpha like Greyback, making his pack transform in the middle of communities and making them despise us, were much greater! And alphas like Greyback will spring up in the future if the werewolves remain oppressed!" He pierced the wizard with his eyes, and said coldly, "The werewolves have suffered under the light wizards' laws for many centuries, just like us. They are discriminated for being dark creatures, as we are discriminated for using the Dark Arts. We are the Dark Allies, and the Dark not only refers to wizards, but to creatures as well. We want the Dark to win the war, without their support we can't, we're vastly outnumbered."

"Let's be sensible," said Snape sharply, after Orion gave him a passing glance. "What assures us that Lupin will be able to control his werewolves? And that future alphas will do the same?"

"As I said, Remus has already managed to control all his packs during the full moon for many months," retorted Orion. "He has a campsite, completely isolated from any community, with wards set so that no transformed werewolf can go beyond the boundaries. Furthermore, he used some of my money to build silver fences around the premises. There's no way that any werewolf can cross them. This is the place where all werewolves will be taken by their alpha for their transformation. Any one of you is welcomed to write to Remus in order to arrange a visit and check his security measures. In addition, Remus has the idea of giving every werewolf a bracelet; with spells ensuring that once clasped around a wrist it can't be opened. It will be a portkey which can be activated by the alpha. By this means, he will portkey all the werewolves to the campsite, a day before each full moon. When a new alpha succeeds the previous one, the magical activation of the portkey would be transferred to him."

Mutterings broke around the gathered wizards and witches, and Voldemort finally demanded, "What is Lupin prepared to give us in return?"

"He has a hundred and thirty werewolves under his command," replied Orion with a smirk. "Around a hundred are wizards, who are being taught spells and curses. These are the fighters he is willing to supply. Moreover, he's already negotiating with other packs in Europe, whose alphas' would be willing to support us as well, if they are granted equal civil rights in their own countries. In continental Europe, there're over one thousand werewolves."

Someone gasped in horror, while many paled, muttering under their breaths. Sebastien shot Orion a smirk, and said calmly, "And we are to understand that if they don't get equal civil rights after they help us win the war, they will revolt against us?"

"Precisely," said Orion with a smirk. "Remus knows his own strength. If he wanted to, he could easily infect every single wizard in England, thus, gathering power and eventually overcoming us in other countries as well." Orion glanced at the other Allies, and said pleasantly, "The point is, gentlemen and ladies, that Remus and the other alphas are prepared to support us with a thousand fighters for our cause. Fighters, without whom, the war in Europe can't be won, since the light wizards greatly outnumber us. In the end, it all comes to this: if the werewolves aren't given equal rights, they'll take it by force, or ally themselves to someone who will give it to them. Needless to say that Dumbledore has sent his own envoys to the European packs. If we don't get their alliance, then Dumbledore will. A thousand werewolves fighting for the Light would be disastrous, don't you think?"

"We won't budge to blackmail and threats!" snarled Amycus Carrow.

"It's not a threat," snapped Orion. "All the alphas prefer to negotiate with us before resorting to any violence. The last thing Remus wants is to unleash his werewolves against us. He asks that he and the other alphas are invited to your next gathering, in other to proceed with the negotiations. I merely stated what they want in return for their support."

He glanced at the others, and said coldly, "And never forget that Dumbledore could be willing to give them what they ask. Dumbledore –despite his flaws- has always understood their plight. He allowed Remus to attend Hogwarts, giving him a place in which to transform. Remus is grateful to Dumbledore because of that, but he is willing to side with us because I told him that you would listen to reason. The werewolves will participate in the war, one way or the other; either helping us or the Light."

The room was encompassed in silence as the Allies turned thoughtful. Orion could almost see the wheels turning in their minds, as they considered the benefits and consequences of allying themselves with the werewolves.

"We can't be considering this!" said Bellatrix angrily, breaking the silence. "To give the half-breeds equal standing in our society is preposterous!"

"Hush, Bella," said Voldemort coldly, shooting her a deathly glance. He looked at Orion and said sharply, "If they want to negotiate, then they'll be invited to our next meeting. There're many things which need to be discussed in detail, like the proposed law, the security measures in the campsite, and the means of taking the werewolves there before the full moons." He smirked and added, "_There's much that doesn't satisfy me, but if they can give us a thousand fighters, I'm willing to consider it._"

Orion pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and hissed sternly, _"I don't want you to trick them, Tom. I told Remus to demand a magical binding oath from you instead of a signed treaty, since I know that you can break magical contracts, as I'm certain that you will do with whatever treaties you've signed with the Dark Allies."_

_"You told him what?"_ hissed Voldemort furiously, as he painfully gripped Orion's hand underneath the table. _"Your loyalty is to me, not to the werewolf!"_

_"My loyalty is yours,"_ said Orion sharply, "_but I agree with what Remus wants for his kind. After the war, I want to live in a world governed by the Dark but without groups of people or creatures being unnecessarily oppressed and discriminated. There was a time when we all lived together without problems. That's what we should aim for, if not, we're no better than the light wizards with their prejudices against the dark."_

"_You're a foolish idealist_!" snarled Voldemort angrily. "_No discrimination? Are you expecting me to allow mudbloods and filthy muggles to keep tainting our bloodlines? After reading Slytherin's journals, you still-"_

"_I'm not,_" interrupted Orion curtly. "_I'm very aware that our kind can't mix with muggleborns and muggles. We'll discuss what to do with them later. My point is that I know that Remus' plan has many flaws, and he does as well; it needs to be tweaked until the risks of having the werewolves living with us are nullified. The proposed plan is a start. I know that many more measures will have to be taken in order to ensure wizards' safety. And Remus is prepared to reach an agreement with you to see it happen. A fair and just agreement, which I don't want you to break; that's why I told him to demand an oath from you. If anyone can think of a way of covering all the details, it's you." _

_"And what about you?"_ demanded Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at Orion. _"You've brought a useful ally, but you're washing your hands from the problem?"_

_"No, I will participate in the meetings if I can,"_ said Orion quietly. _"But unlike you, I still have to go to school. I can't dedicate my whole time to this. I'll listen and give my opinion whenever I can."_

_"What's so important about Durmstrang?"_ said Voldemort sharply, piercing his eyes into Orion's. _"Don't tell me that it's because you want to attend Vagnarov's Necromancy class, because I know that it has to be much more for you to be willing to leave the negotiations to me. And you promised not to attend the class if I asked it. So why are you so resolute to attend Durmstrang?"_

_"Because my education matters to me_," said Orion sternly. _"And because I know that I will be able to learn a bit of Necromancy without being affected; enough to help my father." _

_"It's not only that_," said Voldemort quietly, his crimson eyes intently looking at Orion. _"There's something else… something you want from Durmstrang… something you need and can only obtain there… "_

Orion averted his gaze from Voldemort with a deep frown on his face, but the wizard swiftly turned Orion's face towards him, and said quietly, _"Tell me what it is. Tell me what you're searching for."_

_"Nothing,"_ replied Orion sharply.

_"I can tell the signs,"_ said Voldemort with a smirk. _"I know you very well by now, my little serpent. You can't deceive me. You want to return to Durmstrang to look for something; and it's very important to you, if not, you would never give up your participation in the negotiations."_

_"What are the signs I display, then?" _said Orion calmly.

_"The same I did when I was around your age," _said Voldemort, intently looking at Orion._ "When I discovered my ancestry and the Chamber of Secrets." _

Orion tensed; he couldn't prevent it, Voldemort's keen perception had caught him unawares. Finding Morgana and Mordred was about his destiny as the possible Vindico Atrum, but he suspected that his Black and Potter ancestry played a huge role in it.

Voldemort said with a sly smirk,_ "Ah, so it's something similar. You're seeking knowledge about yourself." _He quirked an eyebrow, and added quietly,_ "And it's in Durmstrang…" _He trailed a finger down Orion's cheek, and silkily hissed,_ "I wonder how many secrets you're keeping from me. You asked for my trust, and yet, how can I give it to you if you aren't honest with me?"_

_"Honesty isn't the same as revealing everything to you," _said Orion quietly, boring his eyes into Voldemort's. _"If it was something that concerned or affected you, I would tell you. But it isn't."_

_"Everything that concerns you, concerns me, my little serpent," _hissed Voldemort calmly.

_"Not in this instance,"_ retorted Orion. _"And I can't tell you what I don't know myself."_

_"At least answer this truthfully: are you looking for something in Durmstrang that can give you information about yourself?"_

_ "Yes," _grunted Orion.

Voldemort frowned. He clutched Orion's face, and hissed, "_And you will tell me what you discover?"_

It sounded more like a command than a question. Orion scowled at him. _"Perhaps."_

Voldemort tightened his grasp, and said angrily, "_Not perhaps, Orion. You will tell me."_

_"The same way you never told me about your horcruxes until I wrenched the truth from you?"_ snapped Orion irritably. "_The same way you concealed from me your suspicions that I was one myself? Or how about the countless times I asked you who had been opening the Chamber of Secrets and you concealed from me the fact that you were the Dark Lord himself? Or how about the time you cast a mind web on my mind, preventing me from remembering my suspicions, Tom? Or when you didn't tell me about Slytherin's parsel-books? Or when you told me -in your mind negotiations with Harry Potter- that I had to pick up something from the Department of Mysteries, and all the while you were planning to kill me after having the prophecy in your grasp! Or when you forgot to tell me about the validity of the debt I owed you for breaking into Azkaban and 'rescuing' my father? You didn't tell me about that, and many other things, until it wasn't convenient for you!"_

_"You're mixing what I did with what my younger-self did_," replied Voldemort impassively.

Orion scoffed. "_It's the same thing; you're him._ _For you, honesty only goes one way. You demand from me what you aren't willing to give. I'll do the same you always do: I will tell you the truth, if and when I deem that the time is right."_

_"That isn't enough," _said Voldemort sharply.

_"It's what you do_," interjected Orion angrily. "_If you don't like it, then start changing the double standard you've set for our relationship. If you want complete honesty from me, then be honest yourself." _

"_I am,_" hissed Voldemort impatiently.

Orion snorted. "_Perhaps you are now, but I owe you five years of twisting the truth, don't I?" _

"_This is not the time or the place_," said Voldemort sternly. "_But we will discuss this later_."

"_As you wish,"_ said Orion calmly. "_But I won't change my mind until you've proven that you are honest and truthful with me."_

Voldemort scoffed and released Orion's face. He glanced over the quiet attendants, who had been listening to them, with frowns or quirked eyebrows, and he said coldly, "It has been agreed that Lupin and the other alphas will be invited to our next meeting. We have to attain their alliance before Dumbledore does. Any objections?"

Voldemort cast them such a deathly and stern glance that no one said anything. Some seemed to heartily agree, while Bellatrix and a few others seemed to want to burst with angry and dissatisfied comments, but they wisely remained silent.

"Very well," said Voldemort sharply. He turned to Orion, and said calmly, "What about the Vampire Clan you mentioned?"

"It's one of the only two clans who are magical," said Orion. He looked at the Allies, and said with a smirk, "And they are the larger of the two. The Vampire Master is ready to give us three hundred fighters."

"Three hundred vampires!" said someone with a deeply satisfied voice.

"Merlin's staff," said Sorin Sajvan breathlessly. He was a wizard who never spoke but always seemed to be listening attentively, and his quiet words interrupted other exclamations and comments, as he gaped at Orion. "You're talking about Zraven, aren't you?"

"Zraven? Who's Zraven?" demanded someone.

"Ah, that's right," said Orion shooting Sajvan a small smile. "You're from Romania."

"Indeed I am," said Sajvan quietly. "Some of us there know about him. Never met him personally, of course, but there are rumors about him in my country. But his Clan, or any other Clan for that matter, has never mixed in wizarding affairs." He intently looked at Orion, and added, "Vampires only deal with other vampires. They would never support someone without vampire blood. Yet you say that Zraven supports you?"

"Lezander gave you his blood," interrupted Romulus quietly, as he gave Orion a look full of apprehension and slight sadness. "Calypso never mentioned it to me."

Orion gave him a wan smile. "She found out at the Department of Mysteries. And I'm glad that she kept my secret."

"You have vampire blood?" said Sebastien, looking pale and concerned. "Did you bond?"

Orion frowned at him. Then he remembered Gellert's words about how Morgana and Mordred wouldn't like that someone had 'messed' with him, and he darkly scowled.

He narrowed his eyes at Sebastien, and said sharply, "I didn't complete the bond with him, but I have his blood." He looked at the others, and said sternly, "I am, according to their laws and customs, part of them. That's why I have their support. And that's why they will only deal with me. In this case, I'll be the intermediary between you and Râzvan Zraven, the Master Vampire. He has no wish to attend your meetings; he'll only meet with you when the terms of the alliance are agreed and drawn."

"You accepted to be given a half-breed's blood!" jeered Bellatrix. "And I thought that you could sink no lower!"

"Yes, I have Zraven blood, Bella," said Orion with a wide smirk. "And I'll outlive you for many centuries; while you get old and sick with age, I won't; while your body will scar with wounds, mine won't; and while your reflexes will turn slow and your perceptions weak, mine will never; and above all, I will always have a Vampire Clan which accepts me as their own and which will always look out for me. And I have three hundred vampires willing to support me in this war. On the other hand, Bella, what do you have?"

"At least I didn't willingly accept their tainted blood," snarled Bella incensed.

"You have accomplished something for which many of us would give their entire fortunes," said Sajvan to Orion, shooting Bella a contemptuous glance. "To be given blood by a vampire is an honor indeed. In my country, it is greatly respected, as it should be."

"I was honored," said Orion quietly. He had given the information he had planned and he didn't want to speak about it further. He shot Snape a passing glance, and waited in silence.

"So he has a half-breed's blood, fascinating indeed," said Snape, his voice dripping sarcasm. He looked at Orion and said acidly, "What is the Vampire Master asking in return for supplying three hundred fighters? Are we expected to be sucked dried of our blood?"

Orion waited a little longer, knowing that someone had to inadvertently pick up Severus' cue before he could say anything else.

"Zat's a good point," interjected Didier Benoit. "While I zink zat it's superb to have ze support of so many vampires –it is widely known zat zey are ze fiercest and most competent fighters-, zey have never liked wizards, and in my opinion, zey're even more dangerous zan ze werewolves. If zis Râzvan wants ze same liberties as your friend ze alpha werewolf, I don't zink we can give it to him. A whole clan of vampires let loose in our magical communities is not something with which I could sleep in peace."

Many broke into exclamations of agreement and apprehension, and Orion finally said in a strong voice, "Râzvan wants the vampires to be considered equals to wizards under the law; the same rights that Remus is asking for, except that the vampires have no desire of mingling or living among us. They want to walk around our communities or attend our schools if they wish, without fear of persecution or discrimination. But they will still live in their own clans, away from us. They want to have freedom but will remain in their Citadels. Furthermore, they agree to never turn or feed on any wizard or witch. They'll use muggles for that."

"They are planning on always feeding on muggles?" said Yaxley with delight. "Well, that solves a problem. The vampires should be set free amongst them and they'll wipe out the muggles for us!"

"Ja," said Ludolf Veitner. "Let them take care of the muggles. You said they vere three hundredgh of them? Vell, in a few years I dare say that they can take out a million muggles, easily!"

"The Zraven Clan vampires almost never kill muggles when they feed," said Orion sharply. "Râzvan is offering fighters for the wizarding war, not to massacre muggles. He has no wish to kill off his only source of blood!" He narrowed his glance at them, and said coldly, "And the same goes for the werewolves, they won't be used against the muggles either, nor to turn a muggle or a wizard into a werewolf. They are fighters, not killing machines."

"What about the muggles, then?" said Anatoly Kusakov in disappointment. "If vampires and werewolves can't be used to kill them, then what?"

"What about the muggles?" retorted Orion, narrowing his eyes. "You tell me; I've missed most of your meetings. What are your plans for them?" He glanced around, and said incredulously, "Surely you're not planning to massacre muggles!"

"Don't tell me you're a muggle-lover," sneered Amycus Carrow.

Orion snorted. "Far from it. But I think that taking on the muggles now, or in the near future, is complete madness!"

"We haven't resolved the muggle issue yet," interjected Comodus Conrad. "Some of us believe that they should be left alone; they have their uses and are best kept in ignorance. They are far too many and their technology could wipe us out in a bat of an eyelash. Others," he paused and shot the Death Eaters a scornful glance, "believe that they should be killed, as many as possible, in this war, when it goes global."

"Well, I agree with you," said Orion sternly. "War with muggles is a completely different chapter, which can't begin until the wizarding war is won. And that's only if they discover our existence, and thus, become a threat to us. Killing muggles for the sake of it is stupid! Even more when they vastly outnumber us." He scoffed and added, "They don't even need their bombs and weapons to wipe us out. They can give us a group hug and we would be crushed as if stamped on by a heard of wild hippogriffs!" He shot Voldemort a glance, and said sharply, "That's why we can't let muggles detect our existence while our war rages on. They mustn't be attacked."

"_The muggles must be killed_," hissed Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at Orion. "_You've always known how I stand on this. You've read Slytherin's research, and I took the pain of proving it myself, to be certain. There's no doubt, you know what their blood does to us."_

"_Yes, I know that if they mix with us they neutralize our blood, killing our dark magic,_" said Orion curtly. "_I know that Slytherin is right. But they can live segregated from us, as they currently are. There can be harsh laws prohibiting dark wizards and witches from having children with muggles and muggleborns. There's no need to kill either group!"_

"_Why take the chance?"_ said Voldemort with a quirked eyebrow. "_Muggles are useless to us, and a threat if they discover us. The best defense against them is to kill them before they realize we exist; before they have the time to prepare an offense and use their weapons."_

_"For Merlin's knickers, Tom, you should know what their weapons are capable of!"_ said Orion frantically. _"Even if you attack them now, before they know what hit them, do you think their retaliation would be slow and sluggish? While you finished attacking a remote muggle village in England, the Americans or other European country would be throwing bombs at us the next second! Muggles are always in wars among themselves, but I promise that they would unite in fraternal love when confronted by a common enemy. They always do! Despite the differences among themselves, however insurmountable it might seem to them, they would unite against us in a blink. They aren't stupid!" _

_"I know what their weapons are capable of,"_ said Voldemort sharply. _"I remember well the air raids that London suffered under the attempted German invasion, Orion! I know about modern weapons as well; since killing muggles has always been my goal, I never stopped gathering information on them and how to defeat them. I'm not stupid either!" _He smirked at Orion, and said quietly, _"You have only attended three meetings, Orion. There's much that you don't know. Remember Rookwood telling me about the artifacts the Americans had in their Department of Mysteries?"_

Orion frowned at him. _"Yes, the rumored Mayan, Inca, or Aztec artifacts. Why?" _

_"After many rounds of negotiations,"_ said Voldemort pleasantly, _"our American Allies agreed to infiltrate their Department and find out what they have. They discovered that there's a Mayan artifact; it's a stone, carved with hieroglyphic writing__, with a large unknown gem encrusted on it. As you should know, the Mayans were the most ancient and magically powerful of the three cultures. The ones with more advanced mathematics and astronomy, and the ones who mysteriously disappeared; cause unknown. Well, the Americans know the cause. This stone, through the gem, concentrates and magnifies a hundred-fold any magic transferred to it. They believe that some powerful Mayan leader used it, without controlling the amount of magic he poured into it, and there was a devastating explosion of magic which wiped them all out."_

Orion's jaw dropped, as he looked at him with wide-eyes. Voldemort smirked, and continued, _"The Dark Allies have already signed the magical binding treaties with me. In return for the banking rights of the reconstruction, the Americans agreed, among other things, to allow us to use the Mayan artifact, with the condition that it could never be used against American wizards."_

_"Saying nothing about using it against muggles or in American territory,"_ said Orion quietly, with dawning comprehension. He looked at Voldemort, with a face drained of all color, "_Do they know what you want to use it for?"_

_"No,"_ said Voldemort with a devious smirk. _"Even if they did, they are powerless to stop me."_

_"And you can break the magical treaty anyway,"_ whispered Orion.

_"Precisely,"_ replied Voldemort smugly.

_"I don't care,"_ whispered Orion frantically, tightly clutching Voldemort's hand. _"I don't care if you have a magical weapon of mass destruction to rival anything the muggles have. I don't care if you have planned this down to the most insignificant detail or if you already know how to use the Mayan artifact. Knowing you, I'm certain that you already know all there is to it. But I don't care about any of it, Tom, because a thousand things could still go wrong! You could pour too much power into it, even if you measure it carefully, you could make a mistake. Or you could fail to control the explosion when it happened. I don't really know, but it's a huge risk! You could kill us all!"_

_"I won't,"_ said Voldemort calmly. _"They gave me copies of all the information their Unspeakables had on it. I've studied it carefully. I already have the artifact, and I've been testing it. I can control it with complete perfection." _His crimson eyes glinted and he said breathlessly,_ "And you should experience what it feels like to have it in your hands, pulsing with your own power, magnified a hundred-fold and yet, in your complete control…"_

_"I would never want to,"_ whispered Orion.

Voldemort smirked at him. _"But you will, my little serpent. Only with our powers combined can we pour into it the magic required to kill all muggles, in one clean swipe."_

Orion looked at him with wide-eyes, as a sudden flash of terrifying comprehension dawned on his mind. _"That's why you made the Dementors feed on muggles and why you sent Giants to destroy their homes. You weren't being stupid, but devious! You were trying to make muggles realize that we exist; to make them act first so that wizards had no choice but to retaliate! Taking advantage of the excuse to use your bloody Mayan artifact!"_

_"My, my, you're quick, my little serpent,"_ said Voldemort with a proud smirk.

_"And is this plan to kill all muggles the reason why you want me as your spouse?"_ hissed Orion fiercely, as he tightly clutched Voldemort's collar, not caring any longer who was looking at them. _"Is this why you want me, because you need my powers in order for your plan to succeed?"_

_"No,"_ spat Voldemort furiously. _"That's not why I want you as my spouse. I'm tired of your suspicions, Orion! There were no ulterior motives when I took the decision to make you my spouse. You can accuse me of other things, but not of being dishonest to you about this!"_

Orion intently looked at him, piercing his eyes into the crimson ones, inspecting every feature of Voldemort's darkly handsome face. Voldemort seemed sincere, but Merlin help him, could he ever trust a single word that came from those lips?

He released Voldemort, and said quietly, "_It doesn't matter."_

Voldemort gripped Orion's face, and boring his eyes into Orion's, he said softly, _"I'm not lying to you."_

Orion sighed and gave him a small smile. "_Perhaps you're not, Tom._" He took Voldemort's face in his hands, and intently looked at him, as he whispered, _"I will never agree to use the Mayan stone unless it's for our kind's protection. If muggles ever attack any wizarding community, then I'll help you. But if they attack because you incited them, or attacked them first, I won't. I ask you to not attack them anymore, because they will find out about us, and I'll deny you my assistance. There are other ways of controlling the muggles without them knowing about us, and we have plenty of time after the war to come up with a solution. It has to be carefully planned and thought out, so the last we need right now is for them to find about us and have a war on two fronts."_

_"If muggles attack us you won't help to fight them off?" _hissed Voldemort furiously.

_"I will help, but if they attack because you gave them cause, then I won't help you to use the stone," _retorted Orion sharply. _"I know this is the only way to stop you from attacking them." _He bore his eyes into Voldemort's, and said softly,_ "Listen to me, Tom. Guard the stone and keep testing it. By all means, learn as much as you can from it. You're no fool; you're the brightest wizard I know, and I trust you to test it with all the safety measures required. I'm not saying that it should be thrown away; it's unique and greatly useful. I'm simply urging you to consider it as a defensive weapon of last resort. If the muggles ever turn on us en masse, then we could use it, I would help you. To defend ourselves, not to attack them, do you understand? And if it ever happens, I hope it happens centuries from now, when our numbers and powers are greater, and our descendants' dark magic stronger. Because no matter what, the muggles will have the upperhand in any confrontation between our worlds. It would always be the stone, and the poor bastard that can feed it with magic, against millions of muggles and their bombs. And right now, even with the stone, if either of us dies, I doubt that there would be anyone powerful enough to give it the magic it needs in order to make a dent in the muggle armies."_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, and said sharply, _"You're wrong. We could do it and succeed; even right now. The more we wait, they will become more technologically advanced, their bombs will be more devastating, and their numbers larger."_

_"Bloody hell,"_ said Orion warily. _"You're right about that."_ He glanced at Voldemort, and said with a frown, _"But the point is that they should never know about us, and that we should never confront them."_

Voldemort scoffed, and said with a sneer, _"Surely you can't be this naïve, Orion! At some point, our two worlds will crash! It's inevitable. When the Dark wins the war, our kind will live in prosperity for a very long time, with prosperity comes more children, given the importance we assign to blood, our descendants will be more powerful, their dark magic purer, and in time, they will want to spread their numbers on more territories and use their magic to govern over lesser beings. They will want to conquer the muggle world, as is the right of the stronger and more evolved species. Using modern terms, Slytherin basically said that we are a more evolved species, remember? Muggles lack magic and we don't. This is our superiority over them. It's their fate to become extinct. They do nothing but destroy the world, they're like a plague. Something that needs to be eradicated before they keep spreading, before they keep infecting and destroying, not only our bloodlines but our surroundings!"_

_"That's a very black-and-white vision of things, Tom,"_ said Orion with a sigh.

_"But am I right or not?"_ demanded Voldemort.

_"About some things, yes,"_ said Orion, rubbing his forehead. _"But it isn't as simple as saying: 'They make too many mistakes, let's kill 'em all!'. They are still people, for pity's sake! We aren't speaking about wiping out a plague of cockroaches!"_

Voldemort smirked at him._ "That's what they are."_

_"In your opinion," _retorted Orion with a roll of his eyes._ "But in mine, they're not. You know I don't particularly like them. But if it's true what you say, then let it happen by natural means. If they'll become extinct, as always happens with lesser species, then let it happen, without forcing it." _

_"The stronger species always crushes the weakest; it always happens with violence, not by letting things flow,"_ said Voldemort impassively. _"And as I said before, the more time we give them, they'll be more prepared to fight us."_

_"Look, just think about what I've said,"_ said Orion impatiently. _"And I'll think about what you said. Eventually, we will have to reach an agreement. Let's just ponder a while longer about it. And whatever you do, please tell me before using the stone, alright?"_

_"Certainly,_" said Voldemort with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Orion shot him a glance; Voldemort seemed to think he had won the argument. Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead. In all honesty, he didn't know who had won it. In his opinion, they both had valid points, though Voldemort was too impatient for his taste. He always preferred to see where things went, taking the time to analyze them in depth until there were no doubts in his mind. Perhaps wizards and muggles could live together in harmony, in some distant future. Why cancel that possibility by taking a rash decision? But on the other hand, he knew that Voldemort wanted to deal with it as soon as possible. Given the scope of Voldemort's ambitions, the wizard would always want to do things as quickly as possible, to succeed in his numerous goals while he could enjoy the fruits of his victory.

Pulling his mind from his thoughts, Orion looked around him. They wizards were all silent again, with expectant or calculating expression on their faces.

_"Make up an excuse to explain our long discussion," _said Orion, shooting Voldemort a wicked smirk._ "Or just give them a cold glare; that always works. Or better yet, slowly caress your wand, and they'll be petrified in their chairs for an hour."_

Voldemort smirked at him in amusement, and said with silkily satisfaction, "_You have a mean streak, my little serpent." _

_"Probably thanks to your nasty little piece of soul,"_ retorted Orion with a smile.

_"Of course,"_ said Voldemort, his eyes glinting as he slowly caressed Orion's invisible scar. _"My mark, on you."_

_"I could give you one as well, you know?" _said Orion with a smug smile. _"Wouldn't you like to see if you can survive my killing curse with just a pretty little scar?"_

Voldemort scoffed. _"You only survived because I was planning to use your death to make a horcrux. I had undergone the initial rituals, and my soul was already fractured after killing the Potters. It was a mere glitch, only because –"_

_"Thank you for reminding me that you killed by mother,"_ interrupted Orion dryly.

Voldemort pulled Orion's chin up, and said quietly, _"You still hold it against me?"_

_"Sometimes,"_ said Orion with a frown. "_In the past, I hated you for it. I wanted revenge. After getting to know the locket Tom and later your older self, I haven't thought about it much. And perhaps, I've accepted their deaths as something inevitable, given the prophecy and all that... When I was a baby, I was nothing but an enemy to you. But now, I'm something... Even when first finding out about my identity, you let me speak to my mother by maintaining our wand connection... You knew it was important to me…"_ He glanced at Voldemort, and said with a shrug, "_Perhaps I don't hold it against you anymore_."

Voldemort remained silently regarding Orion while still grabbing his chin, as he slowly caressed Orion's jaw with a long finger. Orion glanced back at him, not really knowing what Voldemort was looking for; the crimson eyes seemed to be gently boring into his but he knew that the wizard wasn't using Legilimency. Voldemort seemed to be simply – regarding him.

He finally became restless with Voldemort's weird behavior, and said with a smirk, _"And you can delude yourself however you want, but you know that I survived your killing curse because of my powers, Tom. Not because of any hare-brained excuse about a ritual gone wrong; because that's the point, what went wrong was that I didn't die."_

That broke Voldemort from his reverie, and the wizard smirked at him. _"Indeed, you were the only one powerful enough to survive my killing curse. I wouldn't have marked anyone less worthy as my equal; even by accident, I never fail."_ He glanced at the other wizards with a look of supreme indifference, and finally looked back at Orion. He quirked an eyebrow, and said calmly, _"You said you wanted me to caress my wand?"_

Orion swallowed a chuckle. He peered at Voldemort with eyes glinting with mirth, and said quietly,_ "You would do that just to entertain me?"_

Voldemort scoffed. _"Entertain you, you little imp? It's a matter of setting them in their places."_

_"Of course,"_ said Orion rolling his eyes. He smirked, and added,_ "Don't forget to use a cold and deathly expression on your face; for major effect."_

Voldemort's lips twitched, but he immediately adopted his desired expression as he turned to face the Allies. He pierced them with his narrowed crimson gaze while he slowly caressed his wand with relish, and finally, he said sharply, "We were discussing the alliance with the Zraven Clan. Well, what is your opinion?"

Orion had to bit his lower lip to hold in a bark of laughter. They were all reacting as expected; with apprehension and trepidation as they perceived Voldemort's sudden moodiness.

"Excuse me, Master," said Yaxley, eyeing Voldemort warily. "But we were discussing the muggles…"

"That's a discussion for another time, Ian," snapped Voldemort impatiently. "The issue right now is the vampires."

"Perhaps Orion could refresh our memories?" said Reginald Rook, the oldest American wizard. "Mine is not what it used to be."

"Of course," said Orion pleasantly. "In short, Râzvan offers three hundred fighters in exchange for equal civil rights. In addition, they won't be living among other wizards and they won't feed on wizards either."

"And they can't be used against muggles," bit out Bellatrix, narrowing her eyes at Orion.

Orion smirked at her. "Exactly. Neither the vampires or werewolves will be used against muggles."

"Well," said Comodus Conrad with a pleased and sly smile. "I find the Master Vampire's offer much easy to accept than the alpha's. We don't have to worry about the vampires running amok in our communities, attempting to bite us."

"Yes, but ze vampires are more dang'rous zan ze werewolves," interjected Didier Benoit. "Ze werewolves can only bite and infect you on a full moon. On ze other hand, ze vampires can always bite and suck you dry; zey don't have to wait for a specific day for it!"

"The vampires are agreeing to never bite a wizard," said Orion impatiently.

"Just make sure, Black," retorted Benoit sternly. "Vampires can't be trust'd; mark my words!"

Orion quirked an eyebrow; so Benoit was terrified of vampires, that was a useful little piece of information for the future. He glanced at the others, and said curtly, "Any other comments?"

There was a brief pause of silence, and Rodolphus said with a smirk, "Seems like there aren't, Lord Black. For my part, I'm looking forward to fighting alongside the vampires, there're very skilled warriors. I'll enjoy the challenge to prove to them that some dark wizards are just as skilled with a sharp blade and sword."

Orion smiled at him. Rodolphus was a very good swordmaster, and unusual as well, since most dark wizards didn't bother with what they considered to be 'muggle uncivilized ways of fighting'. Most would consider it very lowly to resort to physical combat, either using their bare fists or weaponry. In their opinion, a wand and their magic was the only weapons needed; to use anything else was like admitting that they weren't good enough with a wand, which was unthinkable. On the other hand, vampires –at least the Zraven Clan- regarded swordfighting as an art, which not only sharpened their reflexes but strengthened their bodies as well. And they used wands as a complement, casting spells while they slashed their enemies with the sharp edge of an ancient sword. Orion had to admit that vampires were right, though regrettably, he had never learned how to wield a sword. In Rosier's Dueling Club they have learned a bit, but not enough to really defend themselves against someone who really knew what they were doing with a sword. Orion left it as an ability he would like to learn someday, if he ever found the time.

"Râzvan will only meet with you?" said Voldemort, with narrowed eyes.

Orion smirked at him. "That's right. _He doesn't particularly like you, you know? I am aware that you wanted him to give you his blood, when you attempted to negotiate with him during the first war. For them, it's disrespectful and arrogant to demand such a thing, since they treasure their blood and only give it willingly, not as part of a tit-for-tat."_

_"And when did you become such a vampire-expert?" _retorted Voldemort acidly.

_"When I stayed with Lezander at Zraven Citadel," _said Orion, clenching his jaw. _"He taught me many things."_

"_Did he?"_ snarled Voldemort. _"When did you stay with him?"_

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, and spat, _"He did. And I went to him after you made me kill that muggle girl, remember?"_

_"So he was the Durmstrang friend you mentioned,"_ said Voldemort sharply, piercing Orion with his narrowed crimson eyes. _"But he's not around anymore, so with whom did you stay when you ran away from me last time?"_

"_Never mind that,"_ snapped Orion impatiently. "_Just give it a rest! Now, back to what matters. _I'll go to Râzvan when school starts and we'll start tuning the details. I'll report back to you to discuss it, and then go back to him, and so on. That's how it will have to be, since Râzvan doesn't want to deal with anyone but me. _He doesn't trust you at all, and I'm to make sure that you won't trick him."_

_"Am I to give him a wizarding binding oath as well, just like with the werewolf?" _hissed Voldemort angrily._ "You seem to spread your loyalty too widely. Perhaps you need to remember that you owe it first and foremost to me!"_

Orion scoffed._ "And you owe yours to me as well. But no, Râzvan will only take an oath from me, certainly not from you."_

_"How will you make sure that I'll honor the terms of alliance with him, then?" _retorted Voldemort with a smirk.

_"Oh, don't worry, Tom," _said Orion pleasantly._ "I'll make sure to include it in the oath we will take before we become spouses." _

Voldemort slyly smirked at him._ "As you wish, my little serpent."_

_"You won't trick me on that oath either," _said Orion with narrowed eyes._ "I will -"_

_"I wouldn't," _interrupted Voldemort calmly.

Orion shot him a suspicious glance but remained silent while Voldemort looked at him with a glint of amusement in his crimson eyes. Orion repressed a 'harrumph' and glanced away. His eyes settled on Sebastien and he slightly frowned, as the wizard was intently looking at him, clearly conveying that he needed to urgently speak with him. Orion gave him an imperceptive nod, and glanced away.

"I believe that our meeting is over," said Voldemort coldly, addressing the gathered group of people. "We'll discuss further matters on the next programmed meeting."

"One last thing, Your Lordship," interjected Comodus Conrad. "As Reginald said at the beginning of the meeting, our Congress would be more willing to vote favorably to support the Dark in the European war if they are showed that Harry Potter – well, that Orion is siding with you. The best way to do this is if we take him with us for a few days." He glanced at Orion, and said with smirk. "What do you say, up for a trip to visit our capital and learn for yourself how high-stake politics are conducted?"

Orion quirked an eyebrow in surprise and was about to reply, when Voldemort said sharply, "He isn't going anywhere. And under the treaty you signed with me, Comodus, you already took the responsibility of ensuring your Congress' favorable vote."

"Of course I did, and I'll get it, but it would be much quicker if Black came and spoke to them," said Conrad curtly.

"_It's my decision_," snapped Orion, shooting Voldemort a concealed glare. "_You can't say 'no' before asking me! I'm not your puppet._"

"_Do you have the time?"_ hissed Voldemort impatiently. _"Furthermore, do you think that it wouldn't reach Dumbledore's ears if you went to Washington to meet some light wizards of the American Magical Congress?"_

"_And you don't trust Conrad with me,"_ said Orion quietly, intently looking at Voldemort.

"_I don't trust anyone with you,"_ retorted Voldemort sharply. "_Conrad could have his own agenda to use you for some scheme of his own." _Then he added sarcastically_, "Remember, that according to him, you're an international asset."_

"_Fine, I won't go,"_ said Orion with a sigh.

_"I wouldn't have let you anyway_," said Voldemort with a smirk.

Orion repressed a roll of his eyes, as Voldemort said coldly to Conrad, "Use your skills to get the vote, Comodus; the answer is 'no'." He looked at the others and said sharply, "The meeting is over, you're excused."

The Allies and Inner Circle Death Eaters started to rise from their chairs, many staying back to discuss some things between themselves, while others approached Voldemort to politely congratulate him for taking a spouse. Seeing Voldemort surrounded by a group of people, Orion took the opportunity and scurried away towards Sebastien, who had cast him a glance before leaving the room.

Orion was about to furtively leave the room, when someone suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and was confronted with Dietrich Emmerich, the old German wizard, who swiftly cast a silencing spell around them.

Emmerich pierced Orion with his blue eyes, and said quietly, "You are like him, aren't you? That's vhat you don't vant anyone to knowgh."

Orion pulled him closer and intently looked at him; wanting to discover if the old wizard was also marked by the VA symbol but knowing that he had to tread carefully. "How much do you know about his powers? Did he ever- did he tell you anything about them?"

Emmerich frowned at him. "I vas a good friend of Gellert's. I saw vhat he could do vith his dark magic; how he could shape it into different forms. I have nevergh seen anything like it. But he nevergh explained."

"Did he ever use his kind of dark magic in the duel with Dumbledore?" said Orion worriedly.

"Nein, nevergh."

"So Dumbledore never knew about it?" said Orion with a frown.

"He might have," said Emmerich. He intently looked at Orion, and said quietly, "They vere… friends, vhen they vere young. Gellert could have shown him, I'm not sure."

"Friends?" said Orion with a raised eyebrow, catching the undertone.

"Friends, very close friends," said Emmerich pointedly.

"Merlin's staff," whispered Orion, completely gobsmacked.

"Indeed," said Emmerich. "Obviously, it didn't end vell."

"What happened?" said Orion, looking up at the old wizard.

"Not my place to say."

Orion nodded and Emmerich suddenly grabbed Orion's forearm, and said urgently, "Look, it's obvious that you know Gellert and vhat he could do. How is this possible?"

Orion shot him a measuring glance. "Were you really his friend?"

Emmerich drew himself up to his full imposing stature, and said fiercely, "It goes beyond that. Gellert has always been my true Lord. The true Dark Lord in my opinion. No one can be compared to him. My loyalty towards him is as steadfast now as it vas vhen I took a vow to follow him vherever it might lead."

Orion tightly grabbed Emmerich's arm, and demanded sharply, "What would you do for him?"

"Anything," said Emmerich instantly, his voice filled with such fervor that it startled Orion.

He had never heard such zeal carried in anyone's voice before, it couldn't even compare to Bellatrix's since hers resounded with insanity, while Emmerich's indicated deep fealty and worship; not sycophantically or blindly, but such that could only be inspired by great leaders who were loved and revered by their soldiers.

Orion instantly knew what he had to do. He pierced the old wizard with his eyes, and said quietly, "Even set him free?"

Emmerich's eyes slightly widened and they glinted with fierce determination, as he said with a large smirk, "That more than anything else." He clutched Orion's shoulder tightly, and added hastily, "I can greatly help you. Vrite to me." He pierced Orion with his eyes and said quietly, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," said Orion sincerely.

A small smile broke on the old wizard's face, which seemed to light up his sharp features. "Alone, I could nevergh do it. But vith you… and if you're anything like him… Ve can."

"I'll write," said Orion with a large smirk.

Emmerich nodded and quietly left the room, walking with a rejuvenated gait.

Orion pulled his mind from his recent triumph and shot Voldemort a glance. He was talking with Sophie Ambroise and Didier Benoit; no doubt that the French were following Sebastien's orders.

He quietly slipped away from the room and he was instantly pulled to aside.

"What took you so long?" whispered Sebastien.

"What's all this about, Bastien?" said Orion hastily. "We can't be seen togeth-"

"You should have told me zat when you zaid you were in a relationzhip, you meant Him!"

"I don't see what business it is of yours," retorted Orion. He sighed and added, "Look, I care for you as a friend, but I did tell you that-"

Sebastien tightly clutched his shoulders, and whispered frantically, "You don't underst'nd! You muzt kill him!"

"What in Merlin's beard are you talking about?" said Orion startled. "If this is about the bloody prophecy…"

"It isn't. I don't care two straws for whatever it zaid," said Sebastien urgently. "Zis is about ze VA, about you!"

Orion deeply frowned at him, and demanded sharply, "How can it possibly be related to him?"

"It's related to you!" replied Sebastien through gritted teeth. "Merde! I can't zay-"

"Because of the fucking vow?" said Orion in exasperation.

Sebastien nodded. He looked over Orion's shoulders, suddenly tensed, and whispered frantically, "Get it out from Vagnarov if you can. But you can't be wiz Him, you have to kill Him!" He released Orion and said in a normal tone of voice, "I must congr'tulate you again Orion, and also for giving us such new allies. As I zaid, I can throw a splendid party for you before you tie ze knot. What do you zay?"

"Thanks Valois, your plans for the party are magnificent," said Orion with a strained smile. "I'll think about it and let you know, alright?"

"Sure," said Sebastien with a smile. "Let me know wiz plenty of time. My parties are lavish and need to be prepared wiz spare time; I'm very particular wiz details-"

"Valois," said a cold voice behind Orion. "Hovering again around Orion?"

"Of courze, Your Lordzhip," said Sebastien pleasantly. "I had to congrat'late him."

"It seems that you're done."

"I am," said Sebastien with smirk. He looked at Orion, and said with a smile, "Let me know about ze party. Now zat you've seen my Chateau, though regretfully only one parlour, you can evaluate for yourzelf if it is a good venue for it."

"I will," said Orion quietly.

"Hope to zee you zoon," said Sebastien charmingly as he nonchalantly strode away.

Orion instantly cleared his mind from Sebastien's weird outburst and his thoughts about how to use Emmerich's help in order to break Grindelwald out of Nurmengard, and he turned around and calmly regarded Voldemort, whose crimson eyes were narrowed at him.

_"Valois didn't give you his usual two-kisses on the cheeks as a good-bye present?"_

_"He told me that it wasn't appropriate, now that I'm to become your spouse,"_ said Orion indifferently.

Voldemort clutched Orion's face, tilting it up, and demanded sharply, "_What did he want from you?"_

_"Didn't you hear?"_ said Orion calmly, looking into Voldemort's eyes. _"He congratulated me and wanted to throw me a bachelor's party."_

"_Those things are for muggles,_" said Voldemort acidly. He narrowed his eyes, and added quietly, "_And you want me to believe that he took you out of the room just to plan a party with you?"_

_"He did,"_ replied Orion with a shrug of shoulders. _"He's just a frivolous wizard, Tom."_

_"I ask for the last time: where you with him when you ran away from me?"_ demanded Voldemort coldly.

_"Why do you insist on this matter so much?"_ snapped Orion irritably. _"I was with a friend, I didn't do anything wrong, and it doesn't matter!" _He grabbed Voldemort by the collar, and added sharply, _"And I have never slept with anyone else but you!"_

_"I know that," _said Voldemort with a smirk.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, and grunted,_ "How can you possibly-? How?"_

Voldemort's smirk widened as he quirked an eyebrow at Orion's annoyed expression

Orion released him, and snapped moodily, "_Oh, never mind. But if you have a bloody way of knowing then why are you still suspicious of me?"_

_"Because I don't like it when you're alone with wizards who are all over you,"_ said Voldemort quietly, as he trailed a finger over Orion's cheek. _"Because you can only be with me, remember that? You're mine, and you accepted it."_

_"For Merlin's staff,"_ said Orion impatiently, _"I did accept it, but it doesn't mean that I won't be around other wizards, or that I will never stay with friends again!" _He narrowed his eyes at Voldemort, and angrily poked him on the chest._ "And you have nothing to complain about. How many people have you fucked in the past, Tom? I heard that you had someone new for every night! And you dare stand here demanding that I never see any other wizard alone again, not even a friend! You have no right and I will not tolerate it. How many times did you fuck Bella, for instance? I know there were quite a few times, and yet I haven't said anything about it, have I? I haven't asked you to never be alone with her!"_

_"That happened a long time ago, before you," _said Voldemort with a smirk._ "Still jealous of her, my little serpent?"_

Orion derisively snorted._ "I pity her, not envy her. Well, I pity her sometimes- though currently, each time less since she keeps vexing me…"_

_"Bella would be furious if she knew that you pitied her…" _

_"You can tell her if you like," _said Orion with a smirk._ "I would like to let some steam off with a good dueling practice."_

_"Yes, I've always found that casting a good and intense round of crucios does wonders to relieve stress," _said Voldemort pleasantly.

Orion chuckled._ "You're a twisted human being, Tom."_

_"I am," _said Voldemort unabashedly, with a satisfied smirk on his face. He swiftly wrapped his arms around Orion, and silkily hissed, "_And you like me for it, don't you, my little serpent?"_

"_Perhaps,"_ replied Orion with assumed indifference, though his eyes flashed when Voldemort pressed him closer to his body.

Voldemort shot him a smug smirk, and arched an eyebrow, as he hissed, _"You said something about the meeting table, didn't you?"_

_"I did,"_ said Orion with a wicked glint in his emerald eyes. Then he groaned and said, _"But we can't. It's Valois's and he is still around. I don't fancy him walking in on us." _He smirked at Voldemort and added, _"Besides, you don't deserve sex-on-the-table."_

Voldemort scoffed._ "We'll see about that. But you're right; I have no wish for Valois to hear your screams and moans of pleasure." _He bore his eyes into Orion's and silkily hissed,_ "Besides, I want to take you slowly and gently right now… breaking you until you beg for more, until you beg for me to take you faster and deeper…"_

Orion wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck, and urgently breathed against his ear,_ "Then get on with it, Tom, or Valois will find us sprawled and naked in the middle of the foyer…" _

Voldemort briefly kissed Orion on the lips, before he tightened his arms around him and quickly dissapparated them from Chateau de Pierrefonds.


	47. Orion's new act

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers, especially for giving your opinion about the whole pregnancy thing…

As a thank you, I'm posting this recently finished chapter and I hope you like it.

I have tests and papers coming up so I won't be updating for a while… but anyway,** enjoy this chapter and review**! Tell me if you like where this is going!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Orion was currently sitting at the small living room of Spinner's End, waiting for the wizard to arrive, while he crushed in his hand a long piece of parchment.

Two weeks had gone by since the Dark Allies Meeting and since the last time he had seen Voldemort. There had been many other meetings to discuss the Allies' progress and plans for the war, but he hadn't been able to attend, in case Dumbledore or any other light wizard decided to check in on him. Snape was often out of the house, and when he was in, the older wizard couldn't tell Orion about the meetings in case there were listening spells casted on the house.

Orion's mood soured as the days flashed by. He couldn't visit Draco, he couldn't go out for his own 'protection', he couldn't contact Emmerich until he was at Durmstrang, nor was it wise to portkey to see Voldemort before he was at school. The only thing he did was ponder about what Sebastien had told him; that he had to kill Voldemort because it was somehow related to the VA, and that only darkened his mood further. He got each time angrier when he thought about it. There was always someone trying to control his life. In this case it seemed that the ones who pulled the invisible strings were Morgana and Mordred; and he couldn't wait to find and confront them.

Even worse, he couldn't make any progress in his tasks while being cooped up in Spinner's End. He had Corelus Pommel's book which he had taken from Black vault, but he couldn't decipher it without using Durmstrang's library; he had the Resurrection Stone but couldn't use it until he transferred the piece of soul, for which he hoped that Pommel's book could be of some help; he had the Invisibility Cloak but still needed the Elder Wand; he knew that he was also a Potter but couldn't ask his mother about it, unless he learned how to contact her in Necromancy class –asking Voldemort to do the wand connection was out of the question, he didn't want the wizard listening in-; he wanted to know more about the VA but first needed to find the spirits and rescue Grindelwald; and he couldn't help Sirius without the Resurrection Stone and learning about Necromancy.

The only thing he could do, and did, was write letters to his friends and the members of the DA.

At least, he had learned that Titania and other seventh year members of the DA were staying at Durmstrang for two more years, to attain their mastership. After passing their PRIMEs, which were the equivalent of the English NEWTs, some students were selected by professors and invited to continue their studies in apprenticeships. Rosier had taken Titania and two students more as his apprentices, and after two years, they would become Masters in the Dark Arts. Other members of the DA who had graduated had been taken by Kragen, to become Potions Masters, by Elgar to become Transfiguration Masters, by Arlov to become Charm Masters, and by Janus in order to attain a Mastership in Arithmancy.

Yesterday, he had finally received a document declaring him a legal adult in the wizarding world, with Scrimgeour's flourished signature at the end of the parchment. That had considerably cheered him up, and he had arranged a visit to the Ministry and an interview for today.

His good mood didn't last long, since early in the morning he had received a letter which told him to expect the wizard's visit soon, and then he had called on Dobby, who had informed him that Sirius' body was healthy, but the elf had also given him the long piece of parchment that he was currently crushing in his hand. It was a summary of all the letters he had received.

Almost everyone who had written to him were wizards and witches he had never met before. They expressed their joy that the Boy-Who-Lived had finally been found and told the truth about who his mother had been; they pitied him for having lived in ignorance about his true roots and for having had a Death Eater as a father, who had kidnapped him from the Dursleys; they cheered him for winning the Triwizard Tournament and saving Cedric Diggory; they sympathized with his 'misfortunes' and warmly welcomed him back to England and Hogwarts; they asked to know about the rumored prophecy; and they claimed him to be a hero, for escaping You-Know-Who after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and from the attack on the Dursleys. And Orion hated every single word they had written.

The only positive thing was that Cedric and Hermione had also sent letters. Cedric had graduated a while ago and right after, he entered the Auror Training Program, which he was about to end in a month. He was still dating Cho Chang and planned to marry her after she graduated from Hogwarts. The young wizard seemed eager to start his Auror work in the field, telling Orion that he should consider it as a career as well and that he hoped to see him soon now that he was back in England.

Hermione's letter wasn't as cheerful as Cedric's but it was warm. She asked if he had ever suspected that he was Harry Potter and she wrote around the subject of the prophecy, trying to pry more information about it. She also carefully asked him about his side on the war, now that he knew that Lily Potter was his mother and a prophecy had been made about him and You-Know-Who. Orion could sense that she was suspicious about his true allegiance but she seemed to think that the prophecy didn't leave him with much choice.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Orion was pulled out of his musings. He crushed into a ball the parchment in his hand and left it on the table as he stood up.

In one swift move, Orion opened the door and gave a curt bow. "Headmaster."

The old, tall wizard intently gazed at Orion, before he said pleasantly, "Orion, I see that you are well. May I come in?"

"Of course," said Orion moving to a side to let the wizard through. "I'm surprised by your visit."

"Oh, Dumbledore knows that I'm here," said Vagnarov calmly, as he sat on an armchair.

Orion sat in front of the wizard and narrowed his eyes. "He does?"

"Yes," said Vagnarov. "We've reached an agreement." He pierced Orion with his dark eyes, and added, "You'll have to attend Hogwarts and –"

"WHAT?" growled Orion, jumping to his feet. "You said in your letters that the Danish Ministry had contacted the English and told them that-"

"They did," interrupted Vagnarov curtly. "As I told you, the fact that you won the Triwizard Tournament as Durmstrang's Champion made you the school's representative for life, and as such, you have to finish your schooling at Durmstrang. The Danish Ministry used this legal technicality for the negotiations. But you are a British citizen and therefore, you should have been schooled at Hogwarts; and the Potters wrote your name down at Hogwarts since the day you were born. Both facts clash and both sides had to yield. Finally, Dumbledore and I reached a solution which satisfies everyone."

"Well, let's hear it," snapped Orion angrily, as he plopped on his seat.

"You'll take the main courses at Hogwarts during the week," said Vagnarov sternly. "And during the weekends you'll floo to Durmstrang and take the extra classes for the Hydras. You'll have to be sorted at Hogwarts and spend the week nights there, but your weekends –and holidays if you want- will be spent at Durmstrang."

"And this is the best you can do, sir?" demanded Orion incensed. "I have to be jumping from one place to the other? What about my classmates? You're making them have class during weekends!"

"There are only three Hydras in your year," said Vagnarov sharply. "And they've been notified already."

"I can't believe this," grunted Orion angrily. "So both Dumbledore and you want me in your schools and I have to suffer for it?"

"I believe that it's you who wants to attend Durmstrang," said Vagnarov dryly. "If you only want to attend Hogwarts, you're at the liberty to do so."

Orion scoffed. He knew very well that Vagnarov wanted him at Durmstrang, though obviously Vagnarov couldn't tell him the reason for it; that he was the VA candidate and that the old wizard wanted to watch over him. But there was an alternative to his predicament…

He carefully pulled the document out of his pocket, and smirked at Vagnarov as he pushed it towards him. "I could decide to only attend Durmstrang."

Vagnarov's eyes scanned the document which granted Orion adult status and he quirked an eyebrow. "It seems that you can." He looked at Orion, and said sternly, "But it would be tantamount to declaring that you're dark. It wouldn't be wise."

Orion clenched his fists, and said through gritted teeth, "I know." He forced himself to calm down, and evaluate his options. "What classes would I be taking during the weekends, sir?"

Vagnarov pulled a small piece of parchment from his black robes and handed it to Orion.

Orion quickly read it: _Dark Spell Creation with Galatea Ilythyia; Healing Dark Arts with Petra Podroff; Curse Breaking and Warding with Roman Komorov; Necromancy with Headmaster Vulcan Vagnarov –if test is passed-._

"Hogwarts doesn't teach Dark Arts or their history, which are part of the main curriculum at Durmstrang," said Vagnarov quietly. "If you want to take these classes at PRIME level, you will have to take them during your weekends as well; the professors are willing to give you their time."

"Only the Dark Arts," said Orion with a sigh.

"Very well," said Vagnarov, taking the piece of parchment from Orion's hand and quickly incinerating it with a flick of his wand.

When the old wizard made a move to stand up, Orion raised a hand and said quietly, "Wait a minute, please, there's something I need to ask you, sir."

Vagnarov quirked an eyebrow expectantly. Orion pierced him with his eyes, and said curtly, "Did you know, before this summer, that I was Harry Potter?"

"We can't discuss this here," said Vagnarov sharply, as he stood up.

"I need to know," said Orion sternly, rising from his seat and clutching Vagnarov's arm. "I need to know if you knew about the Depart-"

"Not here!" hissed Vagnarov. "Let's go outside."

Orion nodded and hastily followed Vagnarov. They left the house and took the path he had once taken with Scrimgeour. Abruptly, Vagnarov spun around and chanted something under his breath as he flicked his wand around them.

The old wizard looked down at Orion, and said quietly, "I didn't know that you were Harry Potter, but last term I had my suspicions."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "Why did Master Komorov tell me more about Curse Breaking and Warding than he taught the others? Did you tell him to? Did you know that I was going to break into the Department of Mysteries? Is that why?"

"I knew there was a chance that you could end up in there," said Vagnarov calmly.

Orion frowned. "How? Why would you…" His eyes widened and snapped to Vagnarov's. "Rosier! He's your spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, isn't he? That's how you knew that I could end up in there, because Rosier told you of the Dark Lord's plan to lure Harry Potter there. And Rosier must have told you that the Dark Lord had somehow found out that Harry Potter was alive, and you know that I'm a parselmouth, and well, you know many other things about me, I'm sure… So that's why you had your suspicions, and you made Komorov give me extra information…to prepare me…"

Vagnarov drew himself up to his full height, and said sharply, "Romulus isn't my spy. He merely gave me some information-"

Orion tightly clutched Vagnarov's arm, and demanded fiercely, "But am I right?"

"Yes," said Vagnarov curtly. "Your identity as Harry Potter was unexpected but, last term, I had enough information to suspect it."

Orion's mind was spinning. He wondered if Rosier was also marked with the VA symbol… But Sebastien and Rosier had never seemed to know each other well; perhaps Rosier was only Vagnarov's spy and nothing else… He wanted to ask Vagnarov so many things, but the old wizard didn't know that he had spent a week with Sebastien; there were many things that Vagnarov didn't know. But he had to get more questions answered, somehow.

He quickly revised every single memory about his few meetings with Vagnarov… The wizard had never told him anything about the Hallows or spirits. Moreover, a long time ago, when he had mentioned the Resurrection Stone to Vagnarov, as a means to defeat a Dementor, the wizard had said that the Stone might not exist, that it was a legend. But then he remembered the meeting he had had with Vagnarov, right after having the vision of Voldemort killing Karkaroff…

Orion intently looked at Vagnarov, and said quietly, "Yes, you've used a very peculiar word, haven't you? Unexpected… You're not the first one to call me that… I remember when I told you about Karkaroff's death. By your reaction, it's obvious that you knew him well. And you told me that I had to succeed, but you didn't say in what. And there's something else, it was very cold in your office… Now that I remember, I felt as if there was something or someone in there with us…" He paused, and said sharply, "Karkaroff gave me a portkey once, and he told me that he had pledged to help _me_, decades ago… Decades ago! He also told me to seek the Hallows, that I had to _succeed_ in that task."

He tightly gripped Vagnarov's shoulders, and said fiercely, "At Durmstrang I've been visited twice by spirits, spirits which I'm sure visited Karkaroff and you as well. That's why your office was cold, that's why I felt something weird, because they had been there. Karkaroff died saying that he lived to help another, that that person was everything. He was speaking about me! He was your friend. He wanted me to find the Hallows, and let's be honest, so do you. That's what you want me to succeed in. And I know that the spirits are Morgana and Mordred! I know that you speak to them! Thus, I know that you're involved in whatever machinations they have for me! And you know what, I've made a lot of progress in my task, but I won't utter a single word about it until you come clean! I'm tired of being manipulated!"

Vagnarov regarded him in silence for a long time, and finally said with a smirk, "So you've pieced it together? Very well, everything you've said is true. There's no point in keeping it a secret from you, now that you've already met Grindelwald. He must have told you before dying."

"How do you know that I saw him?" said Orion with narrowed eyes. Sebastien wouldn't have told Vagnarov, since the French wizard wasn't going to tell anyone about the week they had spent together….

Suddenly, Orion scoffed. "Of course, Rosier. He told you what happened at the Death Chamber, didn't he? He must have seen how I brought back Lezander from the Necromancer's Gate, and how I suddenly disappeared after that. Well, you're right, that triggered the portkey, and I did see Grindelwald. But he barely had the time to tell me anything, and he didn't die!"

"You didn't kill him?" hissed Vagnarov angrily, clutching Orion's shoulders.

"No!" spat Orion, with narrowed eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because his task was to tell you about the test and then allow you to kill him!" snapped Vagnarov.

"Everyone wants me to kill someone," said Orion furiously. "You bloody kill Grindelwald if it's so important to you!"

"It's you who has to do it," said Vagnarov sternly, tightening his grasp on Orion's shoulders. "I can't believe that Grindelwald has failed in this as well!"

"He hasn't failed in anything," hissed Orion angrily. "And I want to know more about this Vindico Atrum thing!"

"I can't tell you," said Vagnarov sharply. "Not until you kill Grindelwald."

"I have no intention to- " Orion broke off, and snapped angrily, "Well, the spirits will tell me. Morgana told me to seek her after the portkey was activated. She'll tell me."

"The spirits won't allow you to find them, boy!" said Vagnarov impatiently. "She meant for you to seek her once the portkey was activated and once you had killed Grindelwald. The portkey took you to him so that he could tell you what was required, before dying under your wand! I can't tell you anything else and the spirits won't talk to you until you've killed him!"

"Why?" demanded Orion sharply. "Why must I kill him?"

"I can't tell you either," replied Vagnarov quietly.

Orion snapped with frustration, "What can you tell me, then?"

"Nothing much unless I know how much you've progressed in your quest," said Vagnarov curtly. He pierced Orion with his black eyes. "Have you found any of the Hallows?"

"Two," said Orion with a smirk.

Vagnarov's eyes slightly widened and he said quietly, "Already? Very good… Which ones?"

"Should be obvious, since Dumbledore is still strutting around," said Orion with a scoff. "The Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone. Dumbledore still has the Elder Wand, as I'm sure you already know."

Vagnarov's lips curled into a small smile. "Excellent. And do you have a plan formed to take the wand from him?"

"I do," said Orion curtly.

Vagnarov gripped Orion's shoulders, and said sternly, "You're about to succeed, you can't take any chances or fail. You must be very careful. Taking the wand from Dumbledore won't be an easy task, but it falls on your shoulders. It has to be you, do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Orion quietly.

"And don't use the Stone," said Vagnarov, piercing Orion with his eyes. "I know you wanted it in order to attempt to rescue your father's soul from a Dementor, but it's madness to try it. And now that you're so close to succeeding, it would be foolish." He narrowed his eyes, and added, "And you shouldn't take Necromancy either. You don't need it in order to undergo the test to become the Vindico Atrum, and you would be taking an unnecessary risk by dawdling in the Arts."

"That isn't up to you, is it?" snapped Orion. "If I pass your test then you have to admit me into your class."

"If you pass it, I will admit you," said Vagnarov quietly. "But I urge you to reconsider how much you want to mess with the Necromantic Arts."

"Not much, just the necessary," said Orion calmly. He looked at Vagnarov, and added, "The spirits won't allow me to see them? They won't talk to me?"

Vagnarov sighed. "You can attempt to find them, but I doubt you will; you were supposed to kill Grindelwald." His eyes snapped to Orion's, and he added quietly, "You will have to kill him before undergoing the test to become the Vindico Atrum. You can kill him after getting the Elder Wand, if you want."

Orion clenched his jaw but remained silent. He had no intention of killing Gellert, whatever Vagnarov might say. Surely it wasn't necessary, he could think of no valid reason to do so.

He looked up at Vagnarov and said quietly, "What am I supposed to do with the Hallows?"

"Nothing for now," replied Vagnarov. "First, you need all of them. Just keep safe the two you already have."

"Alright," said Orion. "But tell me this: if I want to find the spirits, where do I have to look?"

Vagnarov smirked at him. "I'm sure you already know where. It's the only marked place in Durmstrang."

"In the wall where the Hallows' symbol was engraved?" said Orion with an arched eyebrow.

"Precisely," said Vagnarov curtly. "Grindelwald made that mark, and it indicates the place where you could find the spirits."

"How?" said Orion with a deep frown. "There's something behind the wall?"

"Supposedly," replied Vagnarov calmly. "I've never gone to them or successfully attempted to open the wall. I think few have, perhaps only Grindelwald."

"Very well," said Orion rubbing his forehead.

"I'll see you at Durmstrang," said Vagnarov, curtly nodding at Orion. He flicked his wand to cancel the anti-spying and silencing spells he had casted, and swiftly dissapparated.

Orion sighed as he looked at the empty space where Vagnarov had once been. Even though he had adult status, Vagnarov was right in saying that it wouldn't be wise to use it in order to attend Durmstrang. He had hoped that Vagnarov could use his contacts in the Danish Ministry to push the issue and solve the problem for him. But if Vagnarov had made a deal with Dumbledore, he couldn't oppose it or it would be very suspicious. But, on the bright side, he could use his adult status to live alone in his manor if he wanted to. Perhaps he would…

He checked his wristwatch, and after making sure he had the sufficient time, he quickly pointed his wand to his Black ring, and activated the portkey.

* * *

His feet instantly landed on the hard wooden floor of Voldemort's study. Orion silently watched the other wizard who was deeply frowning as he scribbled something on a long piece of parchment, his darkly handsome face wearing a look of intense concentration.

Suddenly, the crimson eyes snapped to Orion, and Voldemort said with a frown, "What are you doing here, Orion? You know that it's only safe for you to portkey from Durmstrang."

"I had to see you," said Orion, as he sat on an armchair in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort placed his quill on top of the desk and smirked at him. "Missed me?"

"Haven't you?" said Orion with a small smile.

"Indeed," replied Voldemort quietly, as he intently gazed at Orion.

Orion rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Vagnarov came to see me. I have to go to Hogwarts, though I'm spending my weekends at Durmstrang."

"Even better," said Voldemort with a satisfied smirk.

"What do you mean?" demanded Orion with a frown.

"The Dark Allies have been pestering me to convince you to attend Hogwarts," replied Voldemort calmly. "They want you to keep your cover as the Chosen One, so when the time comes when you reveal your true allegiance, the light wizards will be caught in surprise, the shock being greater and their despair more profound."

Orion frowned. They had a point but going to Hogwarts was thwarting many of his plans. He wouldn't spend much time in Durmstrang and there's where he could advance in all his tasks. Furthermore, being under Dumbledore's scrutiny would make it harder on him to help Draco. Before, he had planned to furtively enter Hogwarts whenever Draco needed his help. Now, he wouldn't be able to help Draco so much, considering that Dumbledore would always be watching him. On the other hand, he would have access to Slytherin's chambers and library. He could practice his dark magic there without being detected, and furthermore, he could read Pommel's book and cross reference it with Slytherin's books on souls, which he hadn't had the time to fully read.

He looked at Voldemort, and said quietly, "What about your reticence of having me under Dumbledore's thumb?"

"It's best if you play along with Dumbledore," replied Voldemort. "Act as is expected from a light wizard and earn his trust. Maybe you'll discover something useful."

"Alright," said Orion with a sigh of resignation.

"That means that you can't openly be friends with Draco," said Voldemort sternly. "Everyone knows that Lucius is a Death Eater, therefore, you can't be seen around Draco."

"Fine," grunted Orion.

Voldemort stood up and swiftly approached Orion, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. "It also means that it's best if you mingle only with Gryffindors. You can't let anyone have any suspicions about your allegiance with me."

Orion groaned. "Gryffindors! Of course, it's just my lot in life to put up not only with Dumbledore for a whole year, but with Gryffindors as well."

Voldemort smirked at him in amusement. "Gryffindors are fun to play around with, my little serpent. Make the most of it." He paused and added sternly, "But don't try to convince any of them to support our side. There's no need and Dumbledore could find out. You have to be what they expect the Chosen One to be. Do you understand?"

"Yes," replied Orion quietly, as he stood up. "I'll act as the humble and noble hero they want."

"Good," said Voldemort with a smirk, as he trailed a finger down Orion's cheek.

Orion looked up at him, and said with a frown, "What's been going on in the Dark Allies Meetings? What progress has been made?"

"You'll be delighted to know that Lupin and three other alphas have attended some of our meetings," said Voldemort. "We are still negotiating but the prospects are good. The Allies are more pacified since the alphas seem reasonable and turn towards non-violence." He smirked and added sarcastically, "For now, they've made no threats to unleash their packs on us."

A pleased smile stretched over Orion's face. "And what progress have the Allies made in their own countries? We didn't have time to discuss it in the meeting I attended."

"Soon, the Americans will be getting their Congress' vote to send us fighters for the English war. We won't start the war in continental Europe until we have won the war here, having England secure in our grasp and Dumbledore dead. With the help of the Russians, our German allies have been gathering more support in their country. They expect that once we've won England, the light wizards in Germany won't cause too much trouble, since they'll be threatened by a possible invasion from Russia. So perhaps their transition to a government led by dark wizards will not be too violent," said Voldemort quietly. "The greatest challenge will be France, where light wizards are a vast majority. But Valois has been working on that. He already has the support of all the dark families, and now he's negotiating with several important light families which have remained neutral in the past. The Spanish and Italians are doing the same. The Ukranians, Romanians and Bulgarians already say that they could revolt and overthrow their Ministries in any given time. They're just waiting for my order, but I won't give it until the time is right. It has to be coordinated with the war in Germany and France. We'll move all our armies to take the rest of the countries once Germany and France are conquered."

Orion quirked an eyebrow. "Everything seems to be planned."

"Yes," said Voldemort. "But there's still much to do. Dumbledore has been very busy as well. With the help of Beauxbaton's Headmistress, he has contacted a lot of light wizards who are willing to fight in the English war before it spreads to their country. And he's been negotiating with two of the alphas as well. He's even attempting to get the centaurs, goblins, and veela to side with him. I don't think that the centaurs will agree, and I'm certain that the goblins won't, but still, there are a lot of veela in France, they could be a problem. Though if we get the werewolves' and vampires' support, we'll have a clear advantage."

Orion nodded in understanding and checked his watch. He sighed and looked up at Voldemort. "I have to leave. I'm visiting Scrimgeour and Skeeter is interviewing us."

"Why are you doing that?" said Voldemort with a frown.

"Part of my act as the Chosen One," replied Orion with a smirk. "I'll pretend to be supporting the Ministry. Ah, and I'll be clearing my father's name and saying that Pettigrew is alive. You don't mind, do you?"

Voldemort tilted Orion's chin up. "Why do you want to clear your father's name?"

"Because it's better if the light wizards think that he never really supported you. They can't have a Savior who had a Death Eater for a father, can they? It just makes them wonder about my true allegiance, and we don't want that," said Orion with a smirk. "I'll say some lie about how he became a Death Eater to protect me or something like that. But what about Pettigrew? Can I say that he's alive?"

"Yes," said Voldemort indifferently. "I have no further use for him." He smirked and swiftly wrapped his arms around Orion. _"In fact, I was going to give him to you as a present."_

_"A present? Really?"_ said Orion excitedly.

_"You gave me Slughorn, I'm giving you Pettigrew,"_ hissed Voldemort. _"And it's best if you kill him swiftly. A killing curse will do, my little serpent." _

_"Alright,"_ said Orion with a large smile. _"I'll do it, but not yet. I want his body to be found by Aurors; that will prove that my father was innocent. But I'll wait for a little while, it's too soon."_

_"As you wish,"_ said Voldemort. _"I'll have him here waiting for you."_ He quirked an eyebrow and silkily hissed, as he tightened his arms around Orion, _"Are you sure you don't have more time?"_

Orion grinned and reached up to pull the wizard down into a kiss that was long overdue. He treaded his fingers in Voldemort's hair as the wizard plundered his mouth. For Orion, caressing Voldemort's black locks was a way of sensing the changes in his lover's form from what he had been before the merging, and he relished in the silkiness of Voldemort's wavy hair. For Voldemort, as he plunged his tongue deeper into Orion's warm mouth, and as he pressed Orion flush against his body, it was a reaffirmation of the fact that there was someone completely his. Someone who knew and accepted him, someone powerful and worthy, who he wouldn't allow to escape him, and for whom he cared; an indulgence he had always denied himself. But it wasn't a show of weakness anymore, but of fierce strength, since he would never let Orion part from his side, by any means necessary.

Orion broke the kiss and they both panted with desire, as Voldemort tightened their embrace. Orion bit his lip to repress a moan when their arousals pleasurably rubbed together through their robes.

Resting his head on Voldemort's chest, he said quietly, "Merlin, I wished I didn't have to go… but I do, I can't spare a minute." He peered up at Voldemort, and added with a smirk, "_But I promise that I'll visit you in my weekends, Tom. And I expect you to be waiting for me, ready and willing."_

"_What a demanding little imp you are, Orion,_" silkily hissed Voldemort, with a sly smirk. "_And you forget that I can activate your portkey, and have you in my arms, any time I want to take you. And I know you'll always be willing, my little serpent. You can barely restrain yourself when you're around me."_

Orion scoffed. _"Look who's talking." _He pressed his body closer to Voldemort's, grinding their arousals together, and said with a smile,_ "You seem willing, Tom. Always up and ready when I'm around, that's certain."_

He gave Voldemort a soft kiss on the lips before the wizard had the chance to retort, and after slowly pulling away, he said with a grin, "_I'll see you soon. Behave when I'm gone. No muggle mass murdering or anything of the sort. I'm sure you can find other ways to amuse yourself, Tom."_

"_Behave?_" hissed Voldemort with an arched eyebrow. "_You forget who you are dealing with."_

"_Just torture Pettigrew while you count the seconds to see me again,"_ said Orion with a smile. "_But no muggles, remember. Not until we have the chance to discuss it further. Alright?"_

"_If it pleases you_," silkily hissed Voldemort, as his lips curled into a sly smirk.

Orion glanced at him suspiciously but let it go, he didn't have much time. Shooting Voldemort a last smile, he swiftly activated his portkey.

* * *

Orion had been standing outside Spinner's End for about ten minutes, when suddenly, an old-fashioned, black muggle car rushed down the street and abruptly halted in front of him. The driver, a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet, shot him a glance while another wizard swiftly got out from the front passenger seat.

"I'm Auror Dawlish, Mr. Black," said the wizard curtly. "The Minister sent us to pick you up; you've been granted top-grade security status."

Orion nodded and got into the back of the car, after Dawlish opened the door for him.

The journey to the Ministry was very silent. The two stern wizards on the front didn't utter a single word; they seemed alert for any indication of an ambush or attack from Death Eaters. The Ministry of Magic car seemed almost ordinary, though Orion noticed that they could slide through gaps that muggle cars certainly couldn't have managed. They reached the Ministry a surprisingly short while later.

"Here you are, then," said the driver, speaking for the first time as he stopped in front of the visitor's entrance. "I'm to wait for you, any idea how long you'll be?"

"About thirty minutes, I expect," replied Orion quietly. He shot the driver a humble smile, and added, "Thanks for bringing me here and for your protection."

"Think nothing of it, boy," said the driver, with a small smile.

Dawlish opened his door and Orion hastily followed him as they reached the telephone booth.

The Auror quickly dialed the phone, and when prompted, said, "Auror Dawlish and Minister's guest Orion Black."

"Thank you," said the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Dawlish handed Orion his badge, which simply said 'Guest: Orion Black', and he pinned it on his chest.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. Orion repressed his memories of the last time he had been there. The last thing he wanted to think about was what the Battle of the Department of Mysteries had cost him; Lezander's death and his estrangement from Calypso. After about a minute, a chink of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.

The door of the telephone box sprang open and Dawlish stepped out of it, followed by Orion, who inspected their surroundings.

The Atrium looked very different during the day in comparison to what it had been during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice-board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh. On the right hand side, short queues were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was the fountain of Magical Brethren, which seemed to have been repaired. The tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of the Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of who were wearing awaken and eager afternoon looks, strode towards a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"This way," said Dawlish.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases; while others were reading the Daily Prophetwhile they walked.

Suddenly, a great wedge opened between the crowd and Scriumgeour appeared in all his magnificence, surrounded by a large group of wizards dancing around taking photographs with large black cameras that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. He saw Skeeter, looking irritated –surely because she wouldn't get an exclusive interview-, in the midst of other witches and wizards with Quick-Quotes Quills prepared above floating pieces of parchment.

Orion suppressed a groan. Scrimgeour had implied that the interview would be given in the quietness of his office. Of course that the wizard would make the most of it and congregate a large group of journalists in the middle of the Atrium, where everyone could see them together. He pulled a warm smile over his face as the Minister approached him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Scrimgeour loudly, as he reached Orion, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! Mr. Black - or Harry Potter as many of you must know him by- who we all know has escaped You-Know-Who in several occasions, has come here as a show of support of the Ministry's security plans and actions against the dark forces that are currently threatening our community."

The crowd burst into eager yells as Scriumgeour patted Orion on the back while the cameras flashed. Soon, many Ministry workers approached Orion, peering at his forehead and shaking his hand.

"Good Lord," said one wizard, "The Boy-Who-Lived, are you really-?"

"Bless my soul," whispered another, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

"Welcome back, Mr. Black, welcome back," said someone loudly, patting Orion on the back.

Orion found himself shaking hands with almost everyone in the Atrium.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Black, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand -- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Black, just can't tell you, Diggory's the name, Amos Diggory."

"Cedric's father," said Orion, with a warm smile, as he shook the wizard's hand. "How is he doing?"

"He remembers!" cried Diggory, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers my son! Of course, he was a Triwizard Champion just like you… and I dare say he would have won if it wasn't for the attack…"

"Of course," said Orion pleasantly. "Cedric is a very able wizard."

Orion shook hands again and again, but soon, after having gotten their photographs, the journalists started to push the others away and they gathered around Scrimgeour and Orion, yelling their questions.

"Mr. Black, tell us, what do you think of the Ministry's printed leaflets of security guidelines?"

"What can you tell us about the prophecy? Is it true that-?"

"Where is your famous scar, why can't-?"

"How do you feel about attending Hogwarts-?"

"Please, gentleman and ladies," said Scrimgeour with a smile, rising up a hand. "One at a time."

As the journalists silenced, Orion said with a strong and clear voice, "I'm honored that I've been asked to attend Hogwarts. I went there during my fourth year, as a Triwizard Champion, and I met a lot of interesting people and made good friends, such as Cedric Diggory."

"What about the Ministry's security measures?"

Orion repressed a snort. He had seen the posters at Diagon Alley, and the printed security guidelines were pure rubbish, but he smiled warmly, and said, "I found them very practical and useful. The wizarding community is currently under threat from an organization calling itself the Death Eaters. And I'm certain that if all families follow the Ministry's guidelines they'll be able to protect their dear ones from attack."

"What happened during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries? Are the rumors about the prophecy true? Are you prophesized to vanquish You-Know-Who?"

Orion gave them a humble smile, and said softly, "I would love to discuss it with you, but for my own safety, I've been told not to disclose that information."

"But are you the Chosen One?" insisted someone.

All the journalists looked at him expectantly, and Scrimgeour shot him a stern glance as his fingers tightened on Orion's shoulders.

Orion glanced at the Minister pointedly, making it clear that if he complied with this that he would want something in return. He didn't lose much by admitting it, since Dumbledore and Voldemort already knew about the prophecy, and the Allies wanted him to act as the Chosen One, but he was certainly going to make Scrimgeour return the favor.

The Minister gave him a surreptitious nod, and Orion quickly turned to face the journalists and said quietly, "I am."

The journalists and crowd burst with excited questions as more cameras flashed, and finally one of them said loudly, "What are your plans for confronting You-Know-Who?"

"I have full confidence in the Ministry and the Aurors," said Orion, shooting Scrimgeour a small smile. "I'm sure that with their help we'll be able to win the war against You-Know-Who and his minions. There's no doubt in my mind that we'll succeed."

The crowd cheered and clapped, and then some asked with a puzzled voice, "Where's your scar?"

"Ah, yes," said Orion, briefly touching his forehead, as he remembered what he had told Dumbledore. "My late father cast a spell to conceal it." He turned glum and added, "Since he died, the spell can't be cancelled, therefore, my scar will always be concealed."

"About your father," said Skeeter loudly, with a sugary smile on her face. "You gave me an exclusive interview when you were a Triwizard Champion, and you implied that your father was innocent and that he was incarcerated due to the Ministry's incompetence and lawlessness, since your father wasn't given a trial. Yet, you are now supporting the Ministry…"

Orion smiled at her and replied calmly, "Indeed, at the time, my father's unlawful incarceration, and the subsequent Dementor Kiss he was given, was a clear indication of how badly things were run at the Ministry. But now there's a new Minister who has my full support, and who has expressed a wish to mend past errors."

"Are you saying that your father was innocent from betraying the Potters? From killing all those muggles and from being You-Know-Who's supporter?"

Orion shot Scrimgeour a pointed glance, and the older wizard soon understood that it was his time to return the favor, and he said in a strong and clear voice, "As Orion says, this Ministry is resolved to mend past errors. We have been given information indicating that Sirius Black was indeed innocent from all charges, and we're determined to find the evidence necessary to clear his name."

The journalists broke into yelled questions, and someone said over the noise, "Then who betrayed the Potters? What evidence do you have?"

"We suspect that Peter Pettigrew was the traitor, and we have reason to believe that he's still alive and a strong supporter of You-Know-Who," said Scrimgeour sternly. "We are arduously working to find and bring Pettigrew to justice."

The crowd burst into shocked murmurings and angry yells claiming for Pettigrew's capture, while Quick-Quotes Quills sped over the pieces of parchments; the journalists excited with this new revelation.

The public interview lasted for fifteen more minutes. Orion had the chance to assure Sirius' innocence, explaining that Sirius had taken the Dark Mark to protect him from You-Know-Who; he affirmed that going to Hogwarts was like a dream come true; Scriumgeour gave a brief explanation of what his Ministry was doing in order to capture Death Eaters; Orion agreed with Scriumgeour when asked his opinion by the journalists; and he had the chance to speak about Dumbledore in favorable terms, saying that with the wizard's help and the Auror task force, the army of You-Know-Who would be defeated.

When it concluded, Scrimgeour gave him a pleased nod of the head, and a warm smile as the cameras flashed once more. And Orion entered the Ministry car with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

The next two weeks flashed by. Orion wrote a brief letter to Draco, explaining that he was going to attend Hogwarts but that he couldn't openly be friends with him, though he urged the blond-haired wizard to use the two-way mirror to communicate with him so that their plans could proceed. And he finally wrote to Calypso a very awkward letter in which he explained that he would be only spending his weekends at Durmstrang and that they needed to talk face-to-face about what had happened. He received a reply from Calypso, in which she agreed that they had many things to discuss, but Draco never wrote back, which worried Orion greatly.

He barely saw Snape, who spent the last two weeks of the holidays locked in the small potions labs of Spinner's End. Snape had bought the Hogwarts textbooks for Orion, but the older wizard seemed to be under a lot of pressure to finish whatever he was doing, so Orion didn't bother him for anything else.

The Daily Prophet had a front-page article of the interview with Orion and Scrimgeour, and everything printed was what Orion had expected and it left him satisfied. Even more since Voldemort hadn't summoned him, indicating that the wizard and the Allies were content with the article as well.

It was September first, and Snape had already left for Hogwarts, since the older wizard refused to take the Hogwarts Express in the midst of annoying dunderheads, as he called his pupils. Orion had sensed that Snape was satisfied that he would be going to Hogwarts but also worried about Draco and the Vow, since Dumbledore would be keeping a close watch on Orion, and therefore Draco would lack some of his help. The older wizard seemed to have a lot on his mind lately and he looked stressed and fatigued; but Orion was pleased when Snape had once admitted that the Dark Lord seemed to be saner and more reasonable in his plans for the war. Orion could tell that Snape was slowly accepting that Voldemort could become a good leader. He knew that Voldemort was listening to Snape's advice and that seemed to tranquilize the Potions Master.

Orion had packed his trunk and gotten Ares into his cage, though he wasn't bringing Sylvana to Hogwarts since snakes weren't allowed; she remained at Black Manor, being attended by the house-elves. As a Ministry letter had notified him, a group of three Aurors had arrived in a Ministry car to take him to King's Cross Station.

They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry driver found him a trolley, unloaded his trunk and Ares' cage, touched his hat in salute to Orion, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights, and leaving Orion with his escort of Aurors.

The three grim-faced Aurors in dark Muggle suits moved forward the moment the car left, one taking Orion's trolley while the other two flanked him, marching into the station without speaking. They entered the Station and people hastily rushed by them as they made their way to platforms nine and ten. A long time ago, Orion had heard from Draco how to enter platform nine and three-quarters, though he was still a little bit uneasy about making a mad rush with his trolley towards a solid wall… not because of himself, but because of Ares, who would be in the front line and the owl didn't particularly like surprises. His owl could get pretty nasty when anyone jostled him out of his coolness.

They were almost reaching the end of platform nine, when Orion suddenly heard voices behind his back.

"Mum, d'you honestly think You-Know-Who's going to be hiding behind a wall, waiting to spring up on us, in this place?" said a sniggering voice.

"Yes, because people haven't disappeared, have they? Even in Diagon Alley… Fortescue and Ollivander went on holidays, did they?" said a voice, firing up at once. "If you think security's a laughing matter you can stay behind… Just buck up your ideas, young man, before I decide you're too immature to return to Hogwarts!"

"Blimey... you can't even make a joke round here anymore..."

Orion snapped his head around in surprise. He had known that Fortescue had gone missing but not Ollivander… He wondered about that… But all suspicious thoughts left his mind and a wide smile spread on his face as he saw a young woman standing a few feet away him. She was woman of such breathtaking beauty that the station seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow.

Her eyes widened when she saw Orion, and she said in a throaty voice, "Orion! Eet 'as been too long!"

She swept over toward him, and Mrs. Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross, with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger by her side.

"Fleur, it's good to see you," said Orion with a smile, walking forwards and leaving his stern escorts behind him.

"You too," said Fleur Delacour, before she swooped to kiss him on each cheek: he felt the places where her mouth had touched him burn. "I 'ave been longing to see you! Oh, ze articles on ze newspapers about you!" She winked at added, "I always knew you had many secrets… with zat mysterious air of yours…"

Orion laughed and shot her a smirk. "It seems you have secrets yourself. What are you doing here?"

Her great blue eyes widened. "I forgot to write to you with ze news!" She flipped her silvery sheet of hair, which whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face –who was standing behind her-, and she said with a large smile, "Bill and I are going to be married! Zat's why I'm here. Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very 'ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so during ze holidays, he brought me to his family, to get to know them properly. Zere wasn't much to do in the house, unless you like cooking and chickens! And since he's busy and it isn't safe for people to go around in small groups, I decided to accompany Mrs. Weasley here."

"Congratulations!" said Orion heartily, as he grabbed her hand. "Bill seemed to be a good wizard."

"He's wonderful," said Fleur, as her eyes adopted an adoring glint. "So kind and thoughtful…" She turned to a side, and exclaimed, "Oh, but you must meet his mother!"

Orion couldn't help noticing that Mrs. Weasley seemed to be quite annoyed with Fleur, while Ron gazed at her as if entranced. The only one who was unperturbed by Fleur was Hermione, who was looking at him with a small smile on her face, seeming impatient to speak to him.

"My dear boy," said Mrs. Weasley warmly, as she took a step in front of Fleur. "Dumbledore told us to look for you, so that we could make sure that you knew how to get on the train." She blinked at the Aurors behind Orion, and added uncertainly, "Though it seems you already have help…"

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm happy to make your acquaintance," said Orion with a charming smile. He adopted a shy, soft voice and added, "The Aurors –er– are here to grant me their protection… you see…"

"Well, I'm glad they are," said Mrs. Weasley. "With everything that has happened to you, it's only right that they came here with you…" She looked at him and said with a gentle smile, "And I'm glad to meet you as well, dear. I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts and that you make many friends. It must be hard for you to leave behind your old friends."

"A bit," said Orion softly. He warmly smiled at her, and said, "But I'm sure that I'll make good friends at Hogwarts; I'm looking forwards to it."

He glanced at Ron, who was scowling at him, and knowing that it needed to be done in order for his cover to work, he shot his hand forwards, and said with a warm smile, "Ron, it's nice to see you. I hope we can leave old grudges behind and start anew."

Ron looked startled, and he uncertainly shook Orion's hand. "Er- sure."

Orion shot him a smile before he turned to Hermione. He quirked an amused eyebrow, and smiled at her as he said, "Hermione, I know for a fact that you were looking forward to this meeting-"

Abruptly, Hermione launched forwards and hugged him, as she quickly said, "Oh, Orion... Did you receive my letter? I'm so glad you're here. I have so many things to ask you… so many things have happened… I can't imagine what it must have been for you to discover-"

"Hermione," said Orion, interrupting her with a chuckle. He liked her, but more importantly, with her help, he could easily win over the Gryffindors. If he played her right, he would soon be welcomed by the others, thus mollifying any suspicions that Dumbledore could have about him. "I know we have to talk about many things, but surely this isn't the most convenient place or time."

She broke the hug, and said quietly, as she intently looked at him, "Yes, you're right about that. It certainly can't be discussed in the open-"

A cough interrupted her, and an Auror sternly said to Mrs. Weasley, "Madame, I think we should get going. It's not wise to stand here for so long."

"Of course…Quick, quick, through the barrier," said Mrs. Weasley, who seemed a little flustered by the Auror's austere efficiency. "Orion had better go first…"

She looked inquiringly at one of the Aurors, who nodded briefly, seized Orion's upper arm, and attempted to steer him toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Thank you, but I can do it on my own," said Orion politely, hiding his irritation.

The Auror let him go with a curt nod of his head, and Orion pushed his trolley directly at the solid barrier, and found himself, a second later, standing on platform nine and three-quarters. Ares was flapping his wings inside the cage on top of his trunk, hooting indignantly, as he shot Orion a malevolent glance which promised retribution. Orion merely chuckled, which made Ares hoot an annoyed screech, before he swiftly turned his feathered back on him. Orion shook his head in amusement and looked around him.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said 'Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock'. Orion looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words 'Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it'. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats.

Hermione, Fleur, the Aurors, and the Weasleys joined him within seconds.

"Well, enjoy school," said Fleur, kissing Orion good-bye. "Au revoir, Orion."

Ron hurried forward, looking hopeful, but he stumbled with Orion's trolley, and red-faced, he moved forwards, passing Fleur without looking at her.

Orion swallowed a derisive snort, and said warmly to Fleur, "Take care and give my best regards to Bill."

"I will," she said with dazzling smile, and she turned gracefully and seemed to float towards the barrier, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to join her.

Mrs. Weasley made a noise that sounded like, "tchah!"

"Mum hates her," said Ron quietly to Hermione.

"I do not hate her!" said Mrs. Weasley in a cross whisper. "I just think they've hurried into this engagement, that's all!"

"They've known each other for over a year," said Ron, who looked oddly groggy and was staring at the barrier, where Fleur stood.

"Well, that's not very long! I know why it's happened, of course. It's all this uncertainty with You-Know-Who coming back, people think they might be dead tomorrow, so they're rushing all sorts of decisions they'd normally take time over. It was the same last time he was powerful, people eloping left, right, and center..."

Orion stopped listening to Mrs. Weasley when he caught sight of a silvery-blond head amongst the crowd of students. Draco's eyes zeroed in on him, but the young wizard frowned and looked away, as he strode into the train. Orion rubbed his forehead wearily, and turned his attention to the conversation.

"Bill and Fleur... well... what have they really got in common? He's a hardworking, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she's..." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Perfect," interrupted Ron with a sigh. He still seemed slightly punch-drunk; he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ears of water.

Orion managed to suppress a scathing remark, and he asked with sympathy, "Didn't you get used to her while she stayed at your house?"

"Well, I did," said Ron, looking pleased by Orion's niceness, "but if she jumps out at you unexpectedly..."

"It's pathetic," snapped Hermione, striding away from Ron as far as she could go with her trolley. "We should get going."

"Yes, you'd better get straight on the train, all of you, you've only got a few minutes to go," said Mrs. Weasley, consulting her watch. "Well, have a lovely term, Ron..."

There was a whistle behind them; nearly everyone had boarded the train and the doors were closing.

They hurried forward and Mrs. Weasley and the Aurors helped them load their trunks onto the train.

"Now, dear, you must stay with us for Christmas, I'll arrange it with Dumbledore," said Mrs. Weasley to Orion through the window, as Orion closed the door shut behind him and the train began to move.

"I don't want to cause too much trouble, Mrs. Weasley," said Orion shyly, though he was fuming inside. There was no way that he was going to spend his holidays with the Weasleys, whatever Dumbledore's plans might be.

"Oh, nonsense, my dear, no trouble at all," said Mrs. Weasley warmly. "And call me Molly."

The train began to pick up speed and she added with a wave of her hand, "So I'll see you soon… Make sure you look after yourselves, dears!"

"Bye, mum!" said Ron.

The train gathered speed and soon Mrs. Weasley and the Aurors became just tiny spots.

Orion looked at Hermione, and said, "I guess we should look for an empty compartment."

"We'll help you to look for one, but we can't stay with you," said Hermione, looking apologetic. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."

"Oh, you're prefects… congratulations," said Orion with a smile.

"Thanks," said Ron proudly. "It's a very hard task, you know-"

Hermione scoffed. "You never take your duties seriously, Ron. I don't know why you're pretending now…"

"I'm not pretending," snapped Ron, his face coloring in a beet-red.

Ron and Hermione snipped at each other as they made their way along the empty corridor, Orion clutching Ares' cage and dragging his trunk after them, becoming increasingly irritated with their spat but masking his face with an amused expression.

He noticed that people stared shamelessly as he approached. They even pressed their faces against the windows of their compartments to get a look at him. He had expected to endure an amount of gaping and gawping after all the 'Chosen One' articles in the Daily Prophet, but he did not enjoy the sensation of standing in a very bright spotlight. In Durmstrang, he was just one more Hydra, but now everything had changed. Even at Durmstrang, he was certain that his days of quietness were at an end. He wondered how he would be welcomed there… Regardless, he knew that it wouldn't be easy.

At last, Hermione stopped and opened a compartment's door. Orion looked around and only saw mesmerized girls gazing at him from their windows. Without a second thought, he gratefully slid into the compartment.

"Hi, Luna," said Hermione, "is it OK if you have company?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Orion stared at her. He had seen her during his fourth year at Hogwarts but had never paid her any attention. But standing there so close to her, it was different… The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safe-keeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down.

Her eyes ranged over Hermione and came to rest on Orion. She nodded.

"Thanks," said Hermione. She turned to Orion, and said, "She's Luna Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw. We'll see you later, we must go now."

Orion nodded and Hermione swiftly left the compartment, Ron trailing after her.

Orion stowed his trunk and Ares's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Luna watched him over her upside-down magazine; The Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Orion, who had taken the seat opposite her.

"You're Harry Potter," she said.

"I prefer my real name, Orion Black," said Orion quietly. There was something about her…

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," said Luna in a dreamy voice.

Orion frowned at her and she raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent.

The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" suddenly asked Luna, who started detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of The Quibbler.

Orion's eyes snapped to hers. "I don't mind being here with you."

"I was referring to Hogwarts," she said calmly.

Orion smiled at her. "I don't mind either. Hogwarts is a very interesting place. _You_ are interesting."

"Yes, Hogwarts is full of secrets," she said, staring at him. She remained silent and abruptly said, "You're nice; I didn't expect you to be nice."

"What did you expect me to be?" said Orion said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Different," Luna said quietly. "Though you are that."

Orion finally realized what it was about her; what he felt coming from her. It wasn't nearly as strong as the feeling he had around Loki, but there was no denying it, the girl had some slight Necromantic powers. He wondered at that; she was certainly a light witch, but perhaps she had had some dark ancestor. Though he was certain that the girl didn't know about her powers; how could she if she attended Hogwarts, where such Arts were never taught. And the Lovegood line was a light one, her parents must have never considered testing her either, probably wouldn't like it.

He gazed at her, and said softly, "You… sense things, right?"

Luna's large, misty eyes slightly widened, and she said quietly, "I do. Do you?"

"Sometimes, nothing out of the ordinary, though," said Orion with a small smile.

"I think you do," said Luna, staring at him. "You-"

Abruptly, there was a disturbance outside their compartment door; a group of fourth-year girls were whispering and giggling together on the other side of the glass.

"You ask him!"

"No, you!"

"I'll do it!"

And one of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Orion, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly and confidently. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with her," she added in a stage whisper, indicating Luna, who was suddenly wearing her Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicolored owl.

"I'm fine here," said Orion with a charming smile. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Oh," said the girl, looking very surprised. "Oh. Okay."

And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than me," said Luna, displaying a knack for utter honesty.

"You are my friend, then?" said Orion, shooting her a smile.

Luna peered at him. "If you want me to be."

"I do."

"Then we'll be friends," she said happily, turning to read her magazine, still wearing the Spectrespecs.

Orion watched her in silence, intrigued. Eventually, he turned to look out the window. The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer; they passed through stretches of the chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight. It was during one of the clear spells, when the sun was visible almost directly overhead, that Ron and Hermione entered the compartment at last.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron longingly, slumping into the seat beside Orion and rubbing his stomach. "Hi, Luna. Guess what? Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

Orion's eyes snapped to Ron, as Luna said, "Maybe a Wrackspurt got him."

"A what?" asked Orion, while Hermione scoffed.

Luna peered at Orion through her enormous colored spectacles. "A Wrackspurt... They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. I thought I felt one zooming around the corridor."

She flapped her hands at thin air, as though beating off large invisible moths.

Ron quickly caught Orion's eyes, and he said uncertainly, "Do you –er– like Quidditch?"

"I do," said Orion, trying and succeeding in giving him his best smile.

"Oh, good," said Ron, seeming more at ease with him. Then he said proudly, "Last year, I was the Keeper of Gryffindor's team. I saw Katie Bell –she's a seventh year– on the corridor, she's been made captain and she's going to have try outs for our team. I'm going to try out for Keeper position again."

Orion swallowed a snort. He had heard from Draco that Ron was a dreadful Keeper, few times playing fairly well while most of times he was a nervous wreck. He knew that Ron had been made a Keeper because there was really no one else available.

He looked at Ron, and said with assuring confidence, "I'm sure you'll get it, after all, you've already been a Keeper for a year; you've got the experience."

Ron's expression turned pleased but his reply was cut in by Hermione. "Are you going to be sorted, Orion?"

"Yes."

"In which house do you expect to be sorted?" said Ron, scrutinizing him closely.

"Gryffindor," replied Orion calmly, though the whole sorting thing deeply troubled him since he was fairly certain that the hat would place him in Slytherin; he would just have to deal with it, probably making friends in Gryffindor House while being in Slytherin, not an easy task. "After all, both my parents were Gryffindors. It would make sense."

Ron gaped at him. "I didn't know that."

Hermioned huffed. "If you read the Daily Prophet you would know."

"I read the Prophet!" snapped Ron, rounding on her.

Hermione ignored him and pierced Orion with her eyes, as she said quietly, "You gave an interview where you confirmed that you were the Chosen One. Is that true? Was there really a prophecy?"

The compartment suddenly turned silent, as all eyes zeroed in on Orion. He shrugged his shoulders, and said quietly, "There was a prophecy, and what the article said was the truth."

"Blimey!" whispered Ron, looking at Orion with wide-eyes, his mouth opened.

"What about what you told me once?" said Hermione pointedly, intently gazing at Orion.

"What did he say to you?" said Ron bewildered, as he glanced from Hermione to Orion.

Orion sunk his eyes into hers, and said quietly, "I don't have a choice, do I? Besides, Dumbledore has helped me with many things; I owe him much. He helped me in the Department of Mysteries. And I've realized that you were right about a lot of things. It hasn't been easy. I didn't know about many things." He faltered and added softly, "I've realized that I was mistaken… The whole ordeal made the blind fall from my eyes…I've- I've changed…"

Hermione pierced him with her eyes, but seemed satisfied as her expression softened. "I'm glad; I was very worried about you."

"Thanks," said Orion with a small smile.

Hermione smiled and said more cheerfully, "So tell me, how's Snape doing as your guardian?"

"The greasy git is your guardian?!" gasped Ron horrorized.

"If you read the newspapers you would know! And don't call him that; he's a professor!" snapped Hermione impatiently.

"I feel for you, mate, I really do," said Ron with a snigger. "The old bat of the dungeons…"

Orion swallowed a snarl, and said humbly, "He isn't so bad…"

"Well, I guess that after the Malfoys, Snape must seem as a gift from the heavens!" said Ron with a chuckle.

Orion fisted his hands but said quietly, "I'm better off with Snape, it's true."

"I don't know how you could stand living with Malfoy," said Ron with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I almost never saw him," said Orion, successful at saying it with a calm and indifferent tone of voice. "And we've broken apart, since so many things were discovered."

"I bet," said Ron with a pleased smile. "What a shock it must have been for him; and you must hate him, since his father's is a Death Eater and all."

"It was a hard blow," said Orion softly. "And I don't like to discuss it much; I rather leave it in the past."

"Of course," said Hermione, shooting Ron a censuring glance. "It must have been horrible to discover that Mr. Malfoy, who was supposed to protect and care for you, was working for You-Know-Who all this time. If you don't want to talk about it, we'll respect it; won't we Ron?"

"Sure," replied Ron with a shrug of his shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, and a girl came in.

"I'm supposed to deliver this to Orion Black," she faltered, as her eyes met Orion's and she turned scarlet. She was holding out a scroll of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Orion took the scroll addressed to him and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

"What is it?" said Ron, as Orion unrolled it.

Orion's face paled as he read it, and he said hoarsely, "An invitation."

"Invitation to what-?"

But Orion didn't listen as he hastily stumbled out of the compartment, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as sweat broke on his forehead. He read the letter again, not really believing his eyes, but there it was:

_Orion,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. _

_Sincerely_, _Horace_

* * *


	48. Entering Hogwarts

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers!

Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and some others in the following ones. As for how many chapters to go until the end of the story, I really have no idea... I write it as I go, so I can only make a gross estimate; probably less than ten chapters.

I hope you like this chapter. It's heavily based on the original but that will only be for this chapter. Next one will be much different.

**Enjoy & Review**

* * *

**Chapter 48 **

Orion felt he couldn't breathe; now his heart seemed to have halted, and his mind spun with wild, frantic thoughts. He crushed Slughorn's invitation in his hand, forcing himself into calmness and his mind back to think clearly.

Was it a set up? Hadn't Voldemort killed Slughorn? Or maybe Voldemort just took away Slughorn's memories about him and left the old wizard alive? Or was it a trap? Maybe Voldemort had killed someone pretending to be Slughorn; maybe Dumbledore had planned it…

Orion shook his head. Whatever had happened, he needed to find out. He hastily made his way through the corridor, which was packed with people on the lookout for the lunch trolley. He sped forwards, ignoring all the staring, which seemed to have increased in intensity since he had last walked down the train. Every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at him.

When he reached compartment C, he froze and his hand twitched besides the pocket where he kept his wand when he saw Slughorn, in all his splendor, inside the compartment. He quickly steeled himself, pulled a cool and relaxed mask on his face, and went inside. He saw at once that he wasn't Slughorn's only invitee, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn's welcome, Orion was the most warmly anticipated. He relaxed further, since with witnesses, Slughorn couldn't do anything to him. He had to bide his time for the right moment to act…

"Orion, m'boy!" said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silvery mustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. "Come in, come in!"

At a gesture from Slughorn, everyone sat down and Orion glanced around at his fellow guests. He instantly recognized a tall, handsome boy with high cheekbones and dark blue eyes. But he didn't offer Blaise any sign of recognition and neither did the other boy; surely having been told by Draco to pretend they didn't know each other well. Though Orion felt a pang at not being able to warmly greet Blaise; he hadn't seen him in years and he had always liked Blaise, he was witty and one of the very few who ever stood up to Draco, frequently playfully mocking him. Of course that in his fourth year he had occasionally been seen around the Slytherins, but he had spent much of his time with either Calypso or Lezander, or in Slytherin's chambers, so he hadn't given a clear indication of friendship with anyone in particular, excepting Draco. But he knew that since Lucius had been discovered to be a Death Eater, everyone was expecting him to ignore or hate Draco.

"Now, do you know anyone?" Slughorn asked Orion. "Blaise Zabini is in your very same year, a Slytherin -"

Blaise didn't greet him, nor did Orion, though Orion detected a sparkle of both amusement and warmth in Blaise's dark blue eyes.

"This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other during your fourth year at Howarts…? No?"

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand, and Orion nodded back at him.

"… and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether …?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," said Slughorn cozily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things... Pheasant, Belby?"

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told Orion, now passing around a basket of rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved..."

Orion tuned him off as the old walrus interrogated each one about their families and connections; Belby being promptly ignored by Slughorn, McLaggen fawned on, and Blaise praised at having such a beautiful mother. Orion remained silent and alert as he intently inspected Slughorn; trying to find any indication about what had happened to the wizard.

"And now," suddenly said Slughorn, shifting massively in his seat with the air of someone who was introducing his star act. "Orion Black! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!" He contemplated Orion for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, "The Chosen One they're calling you now!"

Belby, McLaggen, and Blaise were all staring at him, but Orion said nothing as he pierced Slughorn with his eyes, trying to perceive something. But Slughorn was acting as… well, as Slughorn. He seemed exactly the same as time he had seen him with Dumbledore.

"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Orion closely, "there have been rumors for years... I remember when … well … after that terrible night … Lily … James … and you survived … and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary … Such rumors this summer... The discovery that you were alive and not James Potter's son but Sirius Black's! Caught as all by surprise, that did… And you attending Durmstrang! Well, of course that it's a very fine school, but the rumors about it… Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes … but there seems little doubt, given that you have publicly admitted many things… Very wise of you by the way…"

Orion merely nodded, and Slughorn beamed at him.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore wants you here to protect you …But the rest of the stories … so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe… this prophecy, for instance …"

"I already publicly admitted that I am the Chosen One," said Orion quietly.

"Yes, yes, and most amazing, m'boy," said Slughorn with an encouraging smile. "But you never said the exact wording of the prophecy… I wonder if you could tell us…"

Orion looked at him with staunch silence, and Slughorn's smile slightly deflated, but he cheerfully went on, "Well… we'll have to content ourselves with what you told the newspapers I suppose… though they often exaggerate… I remember Gwenog telling me -Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies- …"

The old wizard meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence, and the afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the "Slug Club" at Hogwarts. Orion couldn't wait for the meeting to end so that he could get his answers, but he reigned in his impatience and nodded politely as Slughorn carried on with his monologue.

Finally, the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Orion, Blaise … any time you're passing," he said genially, casually ignoring Belby. "Well, off you go, off you go!"

Orion remained behind as the others stood up, calmly straightening his robes while the others started leaving. When the last student had left the compartment, Orion surreptitiously flicked his wand, locking the door and casting a silencing and anti-spying spell.

He swiftly spun around, stabbed his wand's point into Slughorn's neck, and fiercely hissed, "Who are you?"

"What are you doing, m'boy?" said Slughorn bewildered, his eyes wide.

Orion narrowed his eyes, and said sharply, "Don't play games with me. Who are you?"

Slughorn gazed at him, looking flustered and anxious. "I don't know what you mean-"

"Drop the act!" snarled Orion, stabbing his wand further into Slughorn's flesh. He pierced Slughorn with narrowed eyes, and said quietly, "Barty?"

Slughorn chuckled. Abruptly, his face dropped all cheerfulness and the walrus-like wizard said with a smirk, "Do you think Barty would be entrusted again after he failed last time?"

"No, he wouldn't. That's why it didn't cross my mind that someone was impersonating Slughorn. But that was at first," snapped Orion, closely eyeing the wizard. "I know now that you aren't Slughorn."

"What gave me away?" said Slughorn calmly.

"Slughorn would have never said that Durmstrang is a fine school, not even in passing," said Orion impatiently. "Even if he believed it, he would never say it; he would want to disassociate himself from anything or anyone dark."

"I'll remember that," said Slughorn nonchalantly.

"I won't ask again; who are you?" demanded Orion, pressing his wand into Slughorn's short neck.

"Why, Orion, don't you recognize your dear Uncle?" said Slughorn pleasantly.

Orion's eyes widened and he dropped his wand hand. "Merlin's beard, Rodolphus, you almost gave me a heart attack with that invitation of yours! Why wasn't I told that you were going to impersonate Slughorn?"

"Oh, I was going to tell you eventually, Orion," said Slughorn with a smirk. "I just wanted to see your face."

"I'm glad you had fun, Ruddy," snapped Orion irritably. "Why are you here?"

"To protect you," replied Slughorn with a small smile.

Orion closely looked at him and swallowed a scoff. Rodolphus wasn't here for him, but for Draco. He was certain that Voldemort had sent him to watch over Draco; not to help Draco, but to make sure that the boy complied with his orders, that Draco did his task with no help. Voldemort didn't know about the Vow, but he was no fool, he must suspect that perhaps Draco would ask for his help now that he was also at Hogwarts. And Rodolphus was Draco's uncle, but he knew very well that the ruthless wizard was first and foremost loyal to Voldemort. This complicated matters greatly…

He shot Slughorn a glance, and said quietly, "Do you think this is wise? Barty was discovered. Dumbledore isn't stupid; surely he has taken measures to detect polyjuiced wizards."

Slughorn smirked. "I'm not taking polyjuice. Under the Dark Lord's orders, Snape created a new potion which allows me to take Slughorn's appearance for six months at a time."

"So that's what Snape was arduously working on," whispered Orion.

"Precisely."

"But Slughorn is dead, right?" asked Orion with a frown.

"Yes," said the wizard pleasantly. "But the Dark Lord took most of his memories before killing him, and he showed them to me, so that I could impersonate Slughorn with not even Dumbledore suspecting anything."

"I see," said Orion quietly.

He just knew that 'Slughorn's' presence in the castle would complicate everything for him. Not only because of Draco but because of Dumbledore as well. Dumbledore wanted information from Slughorn, and the wizard had taken him to see Slughorn, believing -and being right- that he could convince Slughorn to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would surely use him to get Slughorn's information. It was the only reason why Dumbledore could want Slughorn in the castle, conveniently at the same time that he was being forced to attend.

Well, he would simply have to manage without raising suspicions…

Orion smirked at the wizard. "Well, Ruddy, I hope you have fun with your Slug Club and in teaching a bunch of light brats; you'll love it. I'm sure that will be the highlight of your stay at Hogwarts. I must say, though, that that belly doesn't become you at all… Pity… I know how you take pride in your physique… Tsk, too bad."

"We must all make sacrifices for the Dark Lord," said Slughorn sternly.

"Of course," said Orion with a small smile. "Enjoy yours, dear uncle."

"Oh, I will," retorted Slughorn with a smirk. "Now scamper away… My Lord."

Orion quirked an eyebrow. He had to admit that he was starting to get used to –and like- the new show of respect that Death Eaters were granting him after learning that he was considered as an equal by their Dark Lord. He smirked at Rodolphus, gave him a flippant salute and calmly left the compartment.

* * *

He instantly dropped his smirk when he was out of Rodolphus' sight, and hastily walked down the empty corridor. Everyone seemed to be busy changing into their school robes and packing up their possessions.

He finally reached the compartment he wanted and he surreptitiously looked inside. Crabbe was reading a comic; Goyle was munching some candy; Blaise was speaking with Draco; and Draco was lying across two seats with his head in Pansy's lap, as she stroked the sleek blond hair off Draco's forehead, smirking as she did so, as though anyone would have loved to have been in her place.

"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," Blaise was saying. "He asked me about Nott's father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he? I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters or their children."

Draco looked angry, but forced out a singularly humorless laugh.

"Well, who cares what he's interested in? What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." Draco yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing to groom Draco at once.

"Well, you never know," said Draco with the ghost of a smirk. "I might have…er…moved on to bigger and better things."

Orion tensed. He just wanted to see if Draco was doing alright but he wasn't planning on going inside. And Draco couldn't be this careless…

Crabbe and Goyle were gawping at Draco, and even Blaise had allowed a look of curiosity to cross his features. Pansy resumed the slow stroking of Draco's hair, looking dumbfounded.

"Do you mean…"

Draco shrugged. "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as important these days. I mean, think about it... When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many OWLs or N.E.W.T.S anyone's got? Of course he isn't. It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."

"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" said Blaise with a snort. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet?"

"I've just said, haven't I? Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to-"

That did it, and Orion angrily wrenched the door open and stormed inside.

Everyone jumped to their feet, startled, but Orion didn't give them time to voice anything, and he spat, "Out! All of you. I must speak to Draco."

"I don't know who you think you are, Orion," snapped Pansy haughtily. "But I have no-"

Orion swiftly aimed his wand at her, and snarled, "OUT!" He shot Blaise a glance, and added, "Please, I must speak to Draco alone."

Blaise shot Draco a smirk and calmly waltzed out of the room, Crabbe and Goyle silently trailing after him.

Pansy remained inside, darkly scowling at Orion. She was about to open her mouth, when Draco pierced Orion with narrowed eyes, and said sharply, "Leave us, Pansy."

She gaped at Draco and said indignantly, "Why are you allowing him to-?"

"LEAVE!" snapped Draco impatiently.

Pansy huffed and shot Orion a malicious glance before gliding out of the compartment. Orion swiftly cast the most powerful silencing and anti-spying spells he knew, the same he had used with Rodolphus, and he turned around to look at Draco.

"What are you doing here, Orion? Why aren't you with your new mates, the Weasel and the Mudblood, maintaining your cover?" said Draco snidely.

"Don't be an idiot, Draco," snapped Orion. "I wrote to you, explaining my circumstances."

"Yes," spat Draco angrily. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it, does it? You said you would help me, but in your letter you said that you wouldn't be able-"

Orion snatched Draco's arm, and said angrily, "I said it would be tougher for me to help you while Dumbledore kept a close watch on me, but I never said that I was going to abandon you! And why were you telling them about your task?"

"I wasn't," snapped Draco.

"You almost did!" said Orion impatiently. "What did I tell you?"

"They are my friends," retorted Draco incensed. "They would never tell anyone. Besides, I was never going to say what it was."

"I know they wouldn't say anything," said Orion sharply. "But in the same way that I listened in to your conversation, someone else could have. And even if you weren't going to tell them what the task was, it's clue enough for anyone to suspect you, Draco! Your father is a known Death Eater, everyone will suspect you for that reason alone!"

Draco scowled but remained silent. Then he snapped irritably, "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No," said Orion with a sigh. "Now that I'm here, I should tell you at once." He grabbed Draco's shoulders, and said sternly, "That wasn't Slughorn who Blaise saw. The real Slughorn is dead, and he's being impersonated by Rodolphus."

Draco dramatically paled, and said quietly, "The Dark Lord sent him, didn't he? To make sure that I obeyed his instructions; that I didn't ask for help…"

"Exactly," said Orion curtly.

"Merlin," whispered Draco, deeply disturbed. "What will we do? I mean, if Uncle Rodolphus is going to be watching me, then you can't-"

"Listen, Draco," said Orion quietly, "your plan is a good one, stick with it. You surely see that with Dumbledore watching me, and Rodolphus watching you –and me as well-, then we'll have to be extra careful."

Draco straightened himself, and said with fierce determination, "Very well. Here's what I'll do. I'll work on it on my own; if I ever need your help, I'll contact you with the two-way mirror. But I think I can manage it alone."

Orion pierced him with his eyes, and said quietly, tightening his grasp on Draco's shoulders, "OK, but if you have any problem or if it takes too long, contact me immediately, Draco. Don't hesitate. Even if there are people watching us, I'll find a way to meet with you without anyone noticing. Agreed?"

"Yes," replied Draco curtly.

"Good," said Orion with a small smile. He glanced at Draco, and said sternly, "You can't let Rodolphus suspect that you know that he isn't Slughorn."

"I'm not an idiot!" snapped Draco in annoyance.

Orion smirked at him. "Just in case, Drakey-poo."

"Don't call me that!" hissed Draco.

"Pansy still calls you that, doesn't she?" said Orion with a snicker.

Draco darkly scowled at him, and grunted, "Yes, and I put up with it; no matter how much I snap at her, she doesn't relent. But I won't put up with it from you!"

Orion smirked at him. "Would you rather that I called you 'my precious little boy', then?"

"No!" snapped Draco, slightly flushing in embarrassment. He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and hissed threateningly, "And if you ever disclose that my mother calls me that-"

Orion chuckled. "Oh, relax, Draco, your little secret is safe with me." He glanced at his watch, and added quietly, "I must leave now."

Draco gazed at him, looking slightly despondent, and Orion shot him a smile before he abruptly hugged Draco.

"It will be hard, you know, to ignore you or pretend to dislike you," said Orion quietly, against Draco's ear. "But you understand why I must do it, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Draco with a resigned sigh, as he tightened the hug.

Orion broke away and warmly smiled at him. "Take care, Draco, and be careful."

Draco mutely nodded and Orion hastily brought down the spells he had casted and left the compartment.

* * *

Minutes later, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, toads croaked, Hermione's cat meowed loudly, and Ron's fuzzy tiny ball of an owl twittered excitedly . It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

Orion, Luna, Ron, and Hermione, along with the mass of students, made their way along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited them, each pulled, Orion saw with interest, by thestrals. They climbed inside and shut the door, and the coach set off, bumping and swaying in procession. Orion had already calmly told them about Slughorn's little Club, and now he remained silent, as the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Orion was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer, as he deeply concentrated in his thoughts. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and they got out.

They joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Orion followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Mr. Black, come with me!"

Orion turned around and saw a tall, black-haired, stern-faced witch in dark blue robes, surrounded by the group of nervous, small children.

"You are going to be sorted before the first years," said McGonagall. "So come along."

He nodded and silently followed her into the Great Hall, the group of first years trailing behind him.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filled with seated students under the starless black ceiling. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again, Orion noticed people gawping at him and eagerly whispering among themselves as he passed.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years and Orion lined up in front of the staff table. The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight, and a small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Professor McGonagall placed a stool carefully in front of them, then, on top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat, before she stood back. The hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty.

Suddenly, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to burst into a song.

Orion tuned it off as the hat said something about uniting in the face of common enemies before briefly explaining the traits of every House. He concentrated on inspecting the Sorting Hat. He had seen it once before, when he had broken into Dumbledore's office, but knew next to nothing about it, only that it had been Godric Gryffindor's. He had heard from Draco that the hat was placed on top of the head of a student and that the hat shouted the House into which the student belonged. He wondered how the hat made its decision…

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song, and McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Black, Orion!"

As Orion stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Orion Black!… He's Harry Potter, look!... The Prophet said- "

The excited whispers mingled and Orion saw Dumbledore slightly shifting forwards in his seat, as if intently waiting for his sorting.

Orion sat and dropped the hat on his head, while the hall full of people craned to get a good look at him.

"Well, well, better late than never, Mr. Black," said a small voice in his mind. "Hmmm, got strong mental barriers, do you?..."

Orion repressed a startled gasp. Draco had said nothing about the hat speaking to him, as a matter of fact, Draco had said that the instant the hat had touched his head it shouted 'Slytherin!'. He had expected something similar; just the hat to make its decision, not to speak to him. But he could certainly use this for his benefit…

He calmed down, and said curtly in his mind, "I do. I hope you aren't expecting to see my memories because I won't lower my mental shields-"

The hat interrupted with a scoff. "I don't need to see your memories in order to sort you. You have a lot of nerve, boy, quite what Gryffindor liked… Hmmm, let me see… There's talent, ah my goodness, yes… much power in you…. You highly value knowledge; you have a thirst for it… Ravenclaw could be a good house for you… On the other hand, you value all knowledge, Light and Dark… Knowledge is power in your opinion… a very Slytherin trait… Oh… I sense bravery and fierce loyalty towards your friends… perhaps Gryffindor since you are certainly no Hufflepuff… yet, not Gryffindor… oh, no, it's plainly clear… a sharp mind, resourcefulness, cunning, great ambitions and powers, a ruthless determination to succeed in your goals… you clearly belong in Slyth-"

"Not Slytherin!" said Orion fiercely in his mind.

"Not Slytherin?" retorted the hat with a snort. "That's where you belong, boy. Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that-"

"Do you tell the Headmaster what you discover about the students you sort?" demanded Orion.

"Of course not," snapped the hat, deeply offended. "Even if I wanted to - and I don't- I can't; I was made that way, bounded by the magic of the Founders."

"Good. Then let me tell you, I don't need to be in Slytherin in order to become great," said Orion calmly, sensing the truth in the hat's words. "As a matter of fact, it would be an obstacle."

"Oh… I see," said the hat. "You want to be a snake in lion's fur, don't you? Very sly of you boy…"

"Just put me in Gryffindor," said Orion sharply.

The hat harrumphed. "You don't belong there…you won't like it… but I must give you the chance to decide for yourself… are you sure?"

"Yes," said Orion resolutely. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

"Well, if you're sure," said the hat, "better be - GRYFFINDOR!"

Orion heard the hat shout the last word aloud to the whole hall. Suppressing a victorious smirk, and masking his face with a pleased expression, he took off the hat and walked straight to Gryffindor table.

He was so relieved that he hardly noticed the loud cheers he was getting from Gryffindor table.

"We have the Chosen One!" triumphantly cried someone as Orion spotted Ron and Hermione.

He sat beside them as Hermione shot him a warm smile and Ron proudly patted him on the back. He could see the High Table properly now. And there, in the center of it, in a large gold chair, sat Dumbledore; his blue eyes twinkling with a hint of relief and warmth. Orion gave him a small smile as he pondered about the old wizard. He was certain that Dumbledore still suspected him, and probably knew that he belonged in Slytherin, but perhaps the old wizard thought that by having chosen Gryffindor he was proving that he wanted to change and pull away from the path of supporting the Dark.

As the sorting continued, Orion scanned the hall and he saw that the Slytherins seemed to be fuming, some even glared at him, though their blank expressions didn't give it away. And he partly understood it, he was a Black after all, and many of them must have expected him to be sorted into Slytherin. And some few, like Draco's friends, knew that he still supported the Dark; though he knew that they would never reveal it since they had connections with the Death Eaters. Draco wore an indifferent expression on his face but in the silvery eyes he could perceive a hint of disappointment; Draco must have still hoped that he would be sorted into Slytherin. Orion suppressed a smile when Snape have him a surreptitious, satisfied nod; the wizard knew him well by now and obviously understood why he had done it.

When the sorting finished, the dishes in front of him were suddenly piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table; not even in Durmstrang, where the food was good but never so abundant. He reached across Ron for a couple of chicken legs and a handful of chips, while the Gryffindors started to chatter away as they loaded their dishes. Ron formally introduced him to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, and Orion spent the rest of the dinner answering all the questions the Gryffindors had for him. With great patience and charm, he told them the same he had said to the journalists and Ron and Hermione during the train journey. Everyone eagerly listened to him while they nodded their heads in understanding, while a bunch of girls giggled as they glanced at him.

Suddenly, a very pretty girl said, "That's fascinating, but you haven't told us yet if you have a girlfriend."

Hermione scoffed as Orion looked at the girl, a bit startled. "Well… er… no, I don't have one."

Whispers and more giggles broke among the group of girls, and another one said with a charming smile, "You don't? You never had one?"

"That's not relevant, is it?" snapped Hermione, looking miffed. "He was telling us about-"

"It might not be important to you Hermione," interrupted the girl impatiently. "We all know that you're only interested in books, but some of us have a social life."

Ron sniggered loudly, but managed to pass it off as a violent sneeze when Hermione darkly glowered at him.

Hermione turned to Orion and said curtly, "Orion, this is Parvati Patil."

"Er- nice to meet you," said Orion quietly, as the group of girls gazed at him.

"I'm Lavender Brown," said the first girl, the very pretty one who had been whispering and giggling with Parvati. She flashed him a dazzling smile, and said softly, "So… do you like girls?"

"There were rumors that you liked Krum," said Parvati, intently piercing Orion with her eyes. "During our fourth year…it was also said that you liked Malfoy…"

"I certainly don't like Malfoy," said Orion sharply. "Neither did I like Krum, not in that way."

"So you like girls?" said Lavender with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Orion looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. What was he supposed to say? That he only liked wizards, and only one in particular; Voldemort? Better not to dig too much into that…

"You better answer them, mate," said Ron, as he dived for a large chocolate gateau. "Or they won't give up."

"You had a boyfriend, didn't you?" said Hermione quietly, as she looked at Orion. "I remember him, the one with pale blue eyes-"

"He died," interrupted Orion curtly, not wanting to go into it.

'Ohs' and sympathetic glances where shot his way as the girls gazed at him as if he was a sort of tragic hero with a dramatic and sad love life.

"You've never been with a girl… then maybe you like them but don't know yet because you haven't tried," said Parvati with a hopeful smile.

"Perhaps you're like my brother Charlie," said Ron, looking at Orion with a puzzled and wary frown on his face. "He likes both blokes and girls… I could never understand it though… seems quite confusing…"

"I only like wizards," said Orion quietly. Better set the record straight in order to avoid a bunch of girls trailing after him.

"Er- you don't like me, do you?" said Ron, looking extremely uncomfortable and slightly horrified.

Orion couldn't suppress a derisive snort. "Certainly not."

Ron didn't look offended but rather more relaxed, though he twitched on his seat as he shot Orion a wary glance.

"But how can you be sure that you only like wizards if you've never been with a girl?" said Lavender, looking at Orion as if he was a worthy challenge.

"Oh, will you just leave him alone!" snapped Hermione irritably. "It doesn't matter if-"

She broke off when Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

"Now ... to our new students, welcome," he continued, as his eyes lingered on Orion, "to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you …We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn"— Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

"Potions?"

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right.

"Potions?" said Ron and Hermione together, with a frown on their features.

Orion calmly listened to Dumbledore; he had known that Slughorn had been Tom's Potions teacher, so the news wasn't too unexpected.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up his mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Orion detected a look of triumph on Severus' face, which he completely understood.

"Well, there's one good thing," said Ron, savagely stabbing the last of his chocolate cake with a fork. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Orion with a frown.

"That job's jinxed. No one lasted more than a year… our first year teacher, Quirrell, actually died doing it… Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"

"Ron!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" said Orion calmly, though his fingers twitched to curse Ron with a very nasty dark spell.

"You'll understand when we have class with him," said Ron darkly. "The greasy git hates Gryffindors, you'll see…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Orion, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more about staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.

"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke, while many shot glances towards Orion.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

With a deafening scraping noise, the benches moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories.

Orion quickly followed Hermione and Ron who, being prefects, were herding the Gryffindor first years through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Orion paid attention to the way there were going since he didn't know where the Gryffindor's entrance was; Sirius had only told him about the fat lady's portrait but not its location. The people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, and twice Hermione led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Orion was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Semper fidelis," replied Hermione, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall.

They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. It was quite pleasant though Orion had to admit that he would feel more comfortable in the Hydra's more ascetic common room, or in Slytherin's elegant and darkly lit common room, with its dark green tapestries instead of bright red, and with black leather sofas instead of squashy red armchairs.

Hermione directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and Ron directed the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers - Orion found his common bedroom at last: four four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, Seamus, Dean, and Ron pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

Orion glumly looked around as he sat on his bed. This was the first time he would ever go to sleep during school term without Lezander lying on the bed next to him. It would be the first time he would get into bed without spending a long hour speaking with Lezander, without having his arms around him. He didn't feel devastating sorrow anymore, Lezander's death seemed to have happened ages ago, even if it had just been a few months; so many things had changed, so many things had happened, that it seemed in the distant past. As was required of him, he had overcome Lezander's death, but it still felt strange to not have Lezander's comforting presence by his side.

* * *

Whispers followed Orion from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People trailing towards the Great Hall for breakfast craned their heads to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring.

Orion wished they wouldn't since he was in a foul mood. Several times during the night he had been awakened by Ron's loud snores, until he cast a silencing charm on Ron's curtains, but afterwards he couldn't get back to sleep, since his mind swirled with a thousand thoughts about the things he needed to do. He had decided to use the first weeks to gain the Gryffindors' trust and make friends; he would use Slytherin's chambers and try to decipher Pommel's book once he had settled into a routine, because he didn't want to raise any suspicions.

The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. While they tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, Hermione was telling Orion and Ron about the classes she wanted to have at NEWT level.

"I just hope Professor McGonagall will clear me for all of them," she said distressfully.

"Oh, come on, Mione, you had ten Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations in your OWLs," said Ron, swallowing an entire fried egg whole. "Of course McGonagall will clear you for all your classes."

"Maybe she won't," snapped Hermione fretfully. She turned to Orion and demanded, "How many did you get?"

"I had nine Supremes, which are like Outstandings, and three Remarkables, that's like Exceeds Expectations, I think," said Orion quietly.

Ron gaped at him and Hermione was about to say something when a loud giggle interrupted her; Lavender Brown was gazing at Orion while Parvati whispered to her, also glancing at him.

Orion frowned and whispered to Hermione, "I don't get it. Why are they still looking at me like that after I told them that I only like wizards?"

"Oh, come on, Orion," said Hermione. "It doesn't matter to them if you said you like wizards. You admitted that you had never been with a girl and they want to be that girl who snatches the Chosen One and makes him see that she's the only one for him."

"That's ridiculous," said Orion quietly. "If I already stated my preferences-"

"I agree with you," interrupted Hermione impatiently. "But they hope that one of them is capable of changing your mind. It's a challenge for them, and let's be honest, you're considered a great catch. You're handsome, wealthy, famous, mysterious, and frankly, you're one of the most fanciable boys at Hogwarts."

Ron gagged on a large piece of toast. Hermione spared him one look of disdain before turning back to Orion.

"You are Harry Potter, a legend they've grown up with, and you were the Triwizard Winner, and now the whole Wizarding world knows you're alive and that you've escaped You-Know-Who several times and that you're destined to kill him. They call you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you?"

"It's rude to point," suddenly snapped Ron at a minuscule first-year boy who was seating down at the table and who had been muttering something about Orion to his friend. Ron turned to the conversation, shooting Orion a jealous glance.

"And it doesn't hurt that you've grown up and are taller now," Hermione added, ignoring Ron.

"I'm tall," mumbled Ron.

"Well –er– yes, I get your point Hermione," said Orion quietly. "It's just uncomfortable."

"You'll have to get used to it," said Hermione, "because I think that no matter what you say to them, they'll still attempt to snatch you." She looked at Orion with great interest, and said, "But never mind that now, you said you had nine Outstandings and three Exceeds Expectations, that's quite good. What are the differences between Hogwarts' and Durmstrang's curriculum?"

"They don't have Muggle Studies or Divination at Dursmtrang," replied Orion tersely.

"What about the Dark Arts?" said Hermione, intently looking at Orion. "I heard that they teach it at Durmstrang and that each House –or Order, as they're called there- has specialized classes."

"Well, it's true but the classes aren't anything too extraordinary, and in the Dark Arts we are only given a theoretical approach to them and taught some minor curses, nothing too dark or gruesome," smoothly lied Orion.

"And you can't tell me more, can you?" said Hermione gruffly.

Orion shot her a small smile. "Did you attempt to pry the same information from Krum during our fourth year? I bet he told you what I have. But you're right, I can't tell you anything else; Durmstrang's curriculum is a very well kept secret and I must abide to its rules to keep it so."

Hermione sighed in disappointment. After they had eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was complicated, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions; but she waited for Orion.

"So, Black, Black…" said Professor McGonagall, consulting her notes as she turned to Orion. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy... all fine. Now that Professor Slughorn is teaching Potions, you can also continue it, since you had an Exceed Expectations. I must say, it seems like a very heavy workload, are you sure you want to continue with all of them?"

"Not quite, professor," said Orion politely. "I'd like to drop Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Very well, I think it's best as well," she said. "Though you will still have a very busy year, Mr. Black."

"I can manage it," said Orion with a charming smile.

She curtly nodded and handed him his new schedule.

Hermione peered over his shoulder, and said excitedly, "You have the same classes as I do, except Herbology. We should leave now; we've got Ancient Runes in our first period."

With a wave to Ron, they shot off to class.

Orion was happy to discover that in Ancient Runes they were just as advanced as they were at Durmstrang, so he enjoyed his new class of the term. Hermione and he were the only Gryffindors in a class full of Ravenclaws and some Slytherins, and it was quite challenging since everyone raised their hands to answer the teacher's questions. Draco was also in the class but he didn't spare Orion a second glance, and neither did Orion, according to plan.

An hour later, they left the sunlit classroom for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom two floors below. Orion was quite excited with this class since Snape was going to give it and at Durmstrang, in the Dark Arts class, they focused more on offensive spells than defensive ones. Most of the defensive spells he knew had been from reading textbooks and practicing until the spells came to him without a second thought, and many others had been taught to him by the locket Tom.

Hermione and Orion were already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books, when Ron joined them.

"We got so much homework for Runes," she said anxiously to Ron. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and we've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"You wait," she said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy, black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside," he said.

Orion looked around as they entered. The room was gloomy, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. Pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. And Orion had never felt more at home; the classroom was very similar to the ones at Durmstrang.

Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures; Ron and Hermione taking each a place besides Orion.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; Hermione hastily dropped her copy of Confronting the Faceless back into her bag and stowed it under her chair. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

His black eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering for a fraction of a second longer on Orion's than anyone else's.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe."

"You believe,"whispered Ron scathingly. "Like you haven't watched them all come and go, hoping you'd be next..."

Orion shot him an annoyed glance but masked it in time before anyone could see it.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Orion gazed at Snape, captivated. Snape had just summed it up pretty well in his opinion.

"Listen to him," whispered Ron in disgust. "Speaking about the Dark Arts with that loving caress in his voice…"

"Hush," whispered Orion impatiently. "If he's saying this it's because it's important. He's our teacher, not you."

"I guess, then, that you also think like him?" whispered Ron accusingly. "That the Dark Arts are something-"

"No," snapped Orion quietly. "I'm just saying that we should pay attention."

"He's right, Ron," hissed Hermione, glowering at the red-headed boy.

"Your defenses," said Snape, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" - he indicated a few of them as he swept past - "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" - he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony - "feel the Dementor's Kiss" - a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall - "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" - a bloody mass upon ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said Parvati Patil in a high pitched voice. "Is it definite, is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now… "

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

"…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, but so did Orion's; since Rosier had already taught the Hydras a wide array of nonverbal spells.

Snape's lips curled as he dismissed Hermione's raised hand, and he sneered, "Very well, let's see if there's another Gryffindor besides Miss Granger who is capable to answer simple questions – Mr. Black?"

"Those who use magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting, since the adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform," said Orion, "It gives you an advantage. You can also start incanting a spell aloud while you cast another non-verbally, thus making your adversary prepare for the wrong spell."

"Exactly," said Snape curtly, though there was a prideful glint in his eyes. "And can you tell us how a wizard can detect the use of a non-verbal spell against him?"

"Yes, sir," replied Orion politely. "You have to always to observe the movement of your opponent's wand since for non-verbal spells he still needs to flick his wand in accordance to the spell he'll be casting non-verbally. Furthermore, if you observe your adversary's lips while he incants a spell aloud, you can detect that the wand movement is not the correct one for the spell being said, and by watching the wand movement, you can prepare for the non-verbal spell which will be truly casted towards you."

"Precisely, an answer given by experience, rather than copied almost word for word from a textbook," said Snape, his eyes lingering maliciously on Hermione, who slightly blushed in embarrassment. "Non-verbal casting grants a wizard with an advantage during a duel, yet, not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" - his gaze trailed over the Gryffindors - "lack."

"How do you know all that?" demanded Hermione in a fierce whisper, turning towards Orion.

"I've been taught a few non-verbal spells at Durmstrang," whispered Orion, with a shrug of his shoulders.

He had to admit some things since he wasn't going to play dumb. He had no intention of hiding his skills except his vast knowledge in the Dark Arts and his peculiar dark magic, but in the rest, he would be as good as he was at Durmstrang. After all, he still wanted to learn while studying at Hogwarts, his studies and grades still greatly mattered to him. And proving that he was skilled would only further his plans, since the light wizards would have more faith in their Chosen One.

Hermione huffed while Ron whispered angrily, "Well, you got the answer right. Snape should have given Gryffindor some points. I bet that if Malfoy had answered, Snape would have awarded him with plenty of points."

"At least Snape didn't snap at me," said Orion quietly.

"Yes, he doesn't treat you as badly as he does the other Gryffindors," whispered Ron, with a frown.

"Snape is Orion's guardian," retorted Hermione, with a roll of her eyes. "It wouldn't be right if Snape treated Orion unkindly."

"Oh, the grease git is still unkind," whispered Ron with a scoff.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Ron paired with Orion, while Hermione practiced with a Gryffindor girl. Ten minutes into the lesson Hermione managed to repel a muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word, while Orion waited for Ron to cast something at him. Snape ignored Hermione's feat and swept between them as they practiced, lingering to watch Orion and Ron.

Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Orion, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Orion had his wand raised, waiting with boredom to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here - let me show you-"

The wizard turned his wand on Orion with amazing speed, but Orion quickly caught sight of the flick of Snape's wand, and immediately yelled in his mind, 'Protego!'

His Shield Charm effectively protected him from Snape's Choking Curse, and the whole class looked around as the blue beam of light ricocheted off into a wall.

Snape smirked at him. "Passable, Mr. Black." He shot Ron a snide glance and added, "You'll pair with Miss Granger next time, she'll be more – ah– challenging, I believe."

"Yes, sir," said Orion politely, as Hermione beamed and Ron flushed in a deep red.

"That was brilliant, Orion!" said Hermione, once they were safely on their way to break a short while later. "The way you quickly and non-verbally countered Professor Snape's attack!"

"Yes, brilliant," muttered Ron, with a dark scowl on his face.

Orion halted and caught Ron's arm. He had sensed the other boy's jealous glances and he had to put a stop to it, or he would be sorely tempted to curse him.

He pierced Ron with his eyes, and said quietly, "Look, I'm good at Defense, and I won't excuse myself for it. It's fine if you can't cast something non-verbally, but I must learn this stuff, don't I? I mean, I'm the one who has to confront You-Know-Who, so think about that before getting angry at me for being good at Defense. Your life doesn't depend on it, while mine does."

"Er- sorry mate," said Ron with a frown. "I didn't mean- It's just that Snape…"

"I understand," said Orion, giving him a warm smile. "He was unfair, but I think that Snape also wants me to learn this stuff. So you shouldn't be offended by what he said; he's only trying to help me. Besides, I think you almost had it before Snape interrupted us."

"You think?" said Ron, with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Sure," said Orion smoothly. "I think that in a few more lessons you'll get it right. Then you can make Snape swallow his words."

Ron grinned at him. "I'll do that."

After break, Orion and Hermione went off to Arithmancy while Ron returned to the common room where he grudgingly started Snape's homework. He was still at it when Hermione and Orion joined him for their after-lunch free period, and together, they speeded up the process and finished their homework just when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions.

When they arrived to the dungeons' corridor, Orion saw that there were only a dozen people progressing to N.E.W.T. level. Four Slytherins had made it through, including Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Four Ravenclaws were there, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, who had already pompously introduced himself to Orion during Ancient Runes.

"Orion," Ernie said portentously, holding out his hand as Orion approached, "didn't get a chance to speak to you in Defense Against The Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, and you put on a nice show…And how are you, Ron - Hermione?"

Before Orion could reply, the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Orion and Blaise with particular enthusiasm. Orion had to suppress his desire to smirk at Rodolphus; the wizard had certainly plunged deeply into his role.

The dungeon was already full of vapors and odd smells. Orion, Ron, and Hermione sniffed interestedly as they passed large, bubbling cauldrons. The four Slytherins took a table together, as did the four Ravenclaws. This left Orion, Ron, and Hermione to share a table with Ernie.

They chose the one nearest a gold-colored cauldron that was emitting one of the most seductive scents Orion had ever inhaled. He recognized the potion as Amortentia, and the scent reminded him of the ancient and crisp smell that lingered at Durmstrang, the dusty smell of old Dark Arts books, and the spicy and masculine scent of Voldemort…He missed the wizard so much; he simply wanted to be wrapped in his arms again… He found that he was breathing very slowly and deeply and that the potion's fumes seemed to be filling him up like drink. A great contentment stole over him, as his senses were wrapped in Voldemort's scent, and he grinned across at Ron, who grinned back lazily.

"Now then," said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making… I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. Orion shook his head to get rid of the enticing smell and he raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

His hand and Hermione's hit the air, and Slughorn pointed at him.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," said Orion.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known… Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too… Who can - ?"

Orion's hand was fastest this time.

"lt's Polyjuice Potion, sir," he said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here… yes, dear?" said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as Hermione's and Orion's hands punched the air again.

"It's Amortentia!" said Hermione eagerly.

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" replied Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -"

But she turned slightly pink and did not complete the sentence. Orion shot her a glance and quirked an eyebrow. He vaguely wondered who she liked; it was obvious by her reaction that she fancied someone, and that someone was in the classroom. His eyes slightly widened as they caught sight of Ron… surely not…

"May I ask your name, my dear?" said Slughorn, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see."

Orion saw Draco lean close to Blaise and whisper something; both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Orion, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho! And she's your friend, Orion?"

"Yes, sir," said Orion, intently gazing at Slughorn.

He sincerely hoped that Rodolphus wasn't going to report this, though Voldemort couldn't say anything against it, even if she was a muggleborn. After all, he was following Voldemort's instructions and making friends with the Gryffindors.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and for you as well, Orion," said Slughorn genially.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room - oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Draco and Theodore Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

"And now," said Slughorn, "it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned, smiling, to look at Hermione, who had let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

Orion gazed at the potion, and indeed, it was Felix Felicis. He wondered how Rodolphus had managed to brew it, it was very complex and he had never attempted it himself. Though he guessed that Rodolphus must have not only seen Slughorn's memories but also absorbed them into his mind. That was the only way Rodolphus could have managed it, after all, the wizard was no Potions Master. And there was a very dark spell to absorb another wizard's memories, though if the wizard was alive it left him in an irreversible vegetative state. But Slughorn was dead and Voldemort had taken his memories, so Rodolphus could have easily used the spell to absorb the memories. That would also explain the unusual way Rodolphus had started the class. Kragen usually dived into brewing straight away, and so did Snape, as he very well knew since he had had Potions with Snape during his fourth year, when he came to Hogwarts. He supposed that Slughorn must have begun class like this during Tom's times at Hogwarts. Rodolphus must be following those memories to the letter. He had to admit that absorbing Slughorn's memories was a very well thought out plan; there was no way Dumbledore could ever suspect that Rodolphus was impersonating Slughorn.

Orion turned his mind back to the classroom.

"So," said Slughorn, dangling in front of them a minuscule glass bottle with a cork, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion-Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

There was a scraping as everyone drew their cauldrons toward them and some loud clunks as people began adding weights to their scales, but nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Orion saw Draco riffling feverishly through his copy of Advanced Potion-Making; and he understood Draco's need for it, but Draco had grudgingly told him that Hermione usually finished first and with the best potion. Besides, he could use some of that potion as well, for all the things he had to do. And he knew exactly how to manage it.

He was fairly passable at Potions, but perhaps not good enough to beat Hermione, and he had desired for a very long time to test Snape's improvements on the brewing instructions of the NEWT level book he had acquired during his fourth year at Hogwarts. He had made a copy of Snape's book before returning it to him, but he never had the chance to use it in Kragen's class since the book was for NEWTs level Potions, and he was just now starting classes at that level. He had two books in his school bag: the new one Snape had bought for him, and the copy of Snape's old Potions textbook, to which he had added, a long time ago, a spell so that it could only be opened and read by him, so that no one asked him awkward questions about it. He knew by heart most of Snape's inserted annotations into the Half-blood Prince book, but he had mostly learned the spells. So he swiftly took out the book and bent over it, as he flipped through the pages to find the instructions for the Draught of Living Death.

After deciphering the ingredients, where even there Snape had made annotations and crossed out things, he hurried off toward the store cupboard to find what he needed. As he dashed back to his cauldron, he saw Draco cutting up Valerian roots as fast as he could.

Everyone kept glancing around at what the rest of the class was doing, but Orion deeply concentrated on his task and used his silver knife to squash the sopophorous beans, just like Snape's annotations indicated.

After more preparations and brewing, Orion stirred counterclockwise and then stirred once clockwise. The effect was immediate. The potion turned pale pink.

"How are you doing that?" demanded Hermione, who was red-faced and whose hair was growing bushier and bushier in the fumes from her cauldron; her potion was still resolutely purple.

"At Durmstrang we were told to add a clockwise stir -"

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!" she snapped.

Orion shrugged his shoulders and returned to his brewing.

"And time's up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Orion, Ron, Hermione, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tart-like substance in Ron's cauldron. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction. Hermione's potion he gave an approving nod. Then he saw Orion's, and a look of delight spread over his face.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Orion! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are - one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Orion slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket, feeling a bit guilty for the crestfallen look on Draco's face though not due to the disappointed expression on Hermione's. Ron looked simply dumbfounded.

As they left the dungeon, Orion smashed his shoulder against Draco, and whispered inaudibly, "If you need it for your task, tell me and I'll give you half of it." Then he snarled aloud, "Watch where you're going, Malfoy!"

A flash of understanding crossed over Draco's silvery eyes, and he sneered contemptuously, "You watch who you bump into, Black! I have no wish for you to soil my robes! I'll have to burn them now that you've rubbed the filth you've gotten from your mudblood friend!"

"Shut your slimy trap, Malfoy," hissed Orion furiously. "I can't believe I had to put up with you for so long. At least, I don't have to anymore."

"As if I would ever want a disgusting half-blood for a friend," said Draco snidely. "Now you're with whom you belong: mudbloods and bloodtraitors."

"Take that back, Malfoy!" spat Ron, who suddenly appeared besides Orion, aiming his wand at Draco.

Draco sneered at Orion, "Is this your new boyfriend, Black? The Weasel?"

Ron turned purple and shifted uncomfortably on his feet, casting Orion a wary glance.

Orion snorted as he swiftly aimed his wand at Draco, but his words were muffled since Hermione launched at him, pulling his hand wand down, as she said fretfully, "Don't, he isn't worth it."

Orion nastily smiled at Draco. "You're right, Mione, Malfoy was never worth it."

He swiftly walked away as he pocketed his wand; Ron and Hermione trailing after him.

"I understand that it was a hard blow to discover that Malfoy's father was a Death Eater," said Hermione distressfully, as she jogged besides Orion. "But you shouldn't taunt Malfoy, just ignore him, or you'll get into trouble."

Orion shot her a smile. "You're quite right, Mione. I'll just ignore him."

"I think you should curse him," grunted Ron. "The slimy git deserves it."

"Yes, but as Hermione said, he isn't worth getting a detention," said Orion.

"Exactly," said Hermione curtly. She shot Orion a glance, and demanded, "How did you manage to brew the potion so well?"

"I'm quite good at Potions," said Orion calmly, as they entered the Great Hall for dinner. "Besides, I did tell you that at Durmstrang they told us to add a clockwise stir for the potion to turn better."

Hermione huffed. "Well, that's completely unorthodox. The textbook clearly said to stir counterclockwise."

"I think I'll stick with what I was taught at Durmstrang," said Orion nonchalantly, as he sat down. "It worked, didn't it?"

Hermione's face turned stony. "It isn't exactly fair, is it?"

"Look, I just used what I was taught, it's not my fault if your brewing instructions are different from what they teach us at Durmstrang," said Orion, aggravated by her expression.

"Well, we'll see if it always turns that way," said Hermione stiffly. "Our textbooks can't be wrong about everything."

Orion smiled at her. "Perhaps not, but as you said, we'll see."

The rest of the first week at Hogwarts tested Orion almost beyond all endurance. Ron became increasingly relaxed and at ease around him, soon forgetting past dislikes –due to Orion's great efforts to be friendly and warm with him, and clearly indicating that he felt no attraction whatsoever towards Ron- and the red-headed boy soon started to treat Orion like his new mate.

And that was partly the problem: Orion had great difficulty to not snarl and snap at the other boy, whose constant snide comments about Malfoy and Snape were wearing thin his patience, and the boy's prejudice and narrow-mindedness always rubbed him the wrong way.

Ron Weasley was everything he disliked in a light wizard, and most Gryffindors were like that; biased, prejudiced against anything dark, and completely unconcerned and happy in their school, not even giving the war a second thought excepting their outcries when the newspapers informed that someone had disappeared or found dead. They were cheerful, naïve, loud, rude, and uncivilized – in Orion's opinion- and lacked the quiet cunning, double-handed elegant manners, and sly mind of dark wizards, which he greatly missed. They were content with talking about Quidditch and stuffing food into their mouths; confident that nothing could really happen to them, confident that they would always be protected and safe.

Orion longed to be able to speak openly about the war with someone; he missed Calypso's sharp mind and her seriousness in all matters; he missed Lezander's friendship, the way he could openly be himself and discuss the matters which concerned him; he yearned to discuss the Dark's plans for the war; he craved friends who understood his darkness and shared his worries and goals.

He was surrounded by giggling girls and boastful boys, who expected to be protected and saved, without lifting a finger to see it done. They relied on Dumbledore, and blindly hailed him as a great wizard who could do no wrong, and they expected Voldemort to be killed by someone, with little inconvenience for them, since Orion knew that he was the one who was expected to do it. They were all counting on being saved, and it made Orion angry. His friends at Durmstrang worked hard, and they prepared themselves for the war, wanting to fight, since it was a matter of survival for them –a matter of having the Dark prevail over the Light-, and they focused to reach their goal, each one wanting to participate, certainly for personal glory and power, but at least, they didn't shield themselves behind anyone, not like the light wizards who shielded themselves behind Dumbledore and their Chosen One.

The only one he could bear with equanimity was Hermione but she was no Calypso, either. Hermione was smart, sharp, and vastly well-read, but she wasn't cunning, she was still naïve in many things, and her knowledge was exclusively light. He missed discussing dark spells and dark magical theories with Calypso; he missed her strong personality; he missed discussing Voldemort and the war with her; he missed someone who was like him, who shared his passions and goals.

When he wanted to escape his boisterous housemates, he sought Luna and relaxed in her quietness, in her dreamy airs, and her weird remarks. But even though he liked her, she wasn't a dark witch either.

His classes were fine and up to par with Durmstrang, though he yearned to use the occasional dark spell at Charms and Transfiguration. At least non-verbal spells were now expected in all his classes, and though most of his classmates struggled with it, it came easily to him. He acquired quite a fame in Defense Against the Dark Arts and also in Potions, where he kept following Snape's instructions, while 'Slughorn' raved about his skills and Hermione darkly muttered about the deficient brewing instructions of her textbook, though she refused to learn the 'darker' ways of brewing, as she referred to the supposed potions knowledge Orion had acquired at Durmstrang.

Even though Orion enjoyed his classes, he still missed the dark approach that the same subjects were given at Durmstrang, and he longed to be taught the Dark Arts by Rosier, and the other specialized subjects for the Hydras, as much as he yearned to see his friends and Voldemort again.

In short, Orion felt caged, he felt utterly alone in a sea of people; but he never let it show. He behaved like one more Gryffindor; he joined in their jokes and cheerful discussions, he was charming, noble, and fun, and soon became adored by love-sick girls and hailed as a good mate by the boys.

But in his heart and mind, he was dark, and he had never before felt it so strongly; his convictions became resolute, his determination fierce. Being in the midst of light wizards just convinced him that he had chosen the right path, and that the Dark needed to prevail over the Light, and he would do anything to see it happen. For if he felt like this only after a week of being 'light', then his life would be insupportable in a world utterly dominated by the Light; with the Dark Arts knowledge being cast away and soon forgotten, with the dark wizards' customs and beliefs being suppressed, and their dark magic dwindling until it didn't exist anymore. It would be unbearable.

* * *

Early Saturday morning, Orion woke up with a gasp, and he shakily swiped his drenched forehead with his pajama's sleeve. He had been having strange dreams lately, they weren't visions, but simple dreams, but he never managed to completely remember them after waking up. He just remembered a whispering soft voice, a flashing image of Sirius, and Voldemort's dead body lying on the ground…. He didn't understand what the dreams meant but they left him uneasy and filled with trepidation.

He shook his head to clear it, and a broad smile spread over his face. Today he was going to Durmstrang.


	49. The Necromancy Test

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers for letting me know your opinion, it's always very useful!

Special thanks to Halliwell2002007 (thanks for the PM -grins-), Saere, Jens2, LacuStellar, chiby-sevvy, HallucinatingDreams, NaruXHinata-Rules, Xenia Marvolo, Lady Silverhawk, Bellatrix Black-Potter, and Rokkis (sorry if I forgot someone) for always reviewing, this fast update is for you guys.

And thanks Liria Nai for your long review, I love long reviews -smiles-. And Time Jumper, thanks for your review and the questions, I hope someone of them will be answered in the next chapters.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 49 **

Still smiling with enthusiasm, Orion eagerly sprung from his bed and grabbed the piece of parchment lying on his nightstand. Yesterday, a Gryffindor had handed him a letter from Dumbledore, where the old man had written the password to his office, so that Orion could floo to Durmstrang from his office.

After hastily packing all his things in a magically enhanced backpack, he quickly showered and put on his Durmstrang uniform; with great excitement and anticipation to finally return to his real school and see his friends while he attended the classes he had yearned for during the last week.

Orion quickly hurtled out of the Gryffindor empty common room, and he ran through the deserted corridors until he reached the gargoyle.

"Chocolate frogs," he snapped, and the statue moved to reveal the rotating stairs.

He quickly climbed them and knocked on the great wooden door. Instantly, it opened and Orion crossed the threshold and halted when he saw Dumbledore calmly sipping a tea as he sat behind his desk, perusing some book.

"Good-morning, Headmaster," said Orion politely.

Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses, and said warmly, "Same to you, my child. How was your first school week?"

"Interesting," said Orion calmly, masking his impatience. "I enjoy the classes; Defense and Potions the most. And I've made good friends."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes. "I've seen you around Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. I'm glad that you've found a warm welcome in Gryffindor House."

"Yes, I'm quite glad myself, everyone has been very kind," said Orion, giving him a small smile. "They've made the change very agreeable."

"Yet it seems that you're eager to return to Durmstrang," said Dumbledore quietly, as he pierced Orion with his blue eyes.

"Not exactly, it's just that I have to go back because I won the Triwizard Cup for the school, so I must remain a student there until I graduate," said Orion, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't mind, it's just my weekends after all, nothing too taxing."

"Of course," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Well, I won't detain you from it any longer. You can go ahead and floo."

"Thank you, sir," said Orion, before he calmly strode to the grand fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Getting inside, he threw the powder and said in a strong, clear voice, "Durmstrang Institute, Headmaster's office."

He stumbled out of the fireplace as the green flames vanished, and he was immediately faced with Vagnarov, who was expectantly standing in front of him.

"Ah, Orion, just in time to accompany me to the Hall to catch some breakfast," said Vagnarov, with a small smile. "You can leave your backpack here. I'll make sure a house-elf brings it to your dormitory."

"Thank you, sir," said Orion, as he placed his backpack on an armchair.

He placed the Phoenix wand inside it, since he had been using it at Hogwarts, and took out his Death and Life wand, swiftly pocketing it. He finally loaded his schoolbag with parchment, quills, ink bottles and textbooks, and swung it on his shoulder.

He silently followed Vagnarov out the office and as they walked along the silent corridors, Vagnarov handed him a piece of parchment.

"This is your schedule. Your first class is Healing Dark Arts in thirty minutes."

Orion nodded as he read the piece of parchment before he stuck it in a pocket.

He glanced sideways at Vagnarov, and said quietly, "You want the students to see me come in with you, don't you? As a show that you support me."

Vagnarov's lips curled into a smile. "Precisely. The rumors are wild and plenty. Many of them don't know that you still support the Dark after it was revealed that you're Harry Potter. Being seen with me will help you -ah- smooth some wrinkles."

"Quite," said Orion, with a small smile.

"There's something you need to know," said Vagnarov with a smirk. "I've added a new ward to the school which will help you with a many things. You can freely tell the students about your allegiance to the Dark without worrying that some student will, in any way, communicate it to someone who doesn't know."

Orion gaped at him. "You mean that this new ward acts like some sort of mind compulsion web?"

"Exactly," said Vagnarov, brightly smiling at him. "They'll find themselves with no wish to reveal anything about you which isn't known to the other person. And since the ward wraps around their minds during the first days of school, they're already unable to reveal anything about you, even if they leave the school. The information will be safely locked in their minds, and no one can pry it from them."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because I know that it's vital that Dumbledore doesn't suspect about your true allegiance," said Vagnarov calmly. "And it's important for your friends and the other students to understand that you still support the Dark."

"And also because you don't want anything about the VA to be known by those who shouldn't know about it," said Orion, piercing Vagnarov with his eyes. "Particularly, any light wizard."

"That as well," said Vagnarov nonchalantly.

Orion nodded and they proceeded on their way. Suddenly he halted, and said sharply, "Wait a minute!"

"Yes?" said Vagnarov, quirking an eyebrow.

"This isn't the only ward which acts like a compulsion web, is it?" said Orion accusingly. "Durmstrang's curriculum! I've never thought about it before, but there's a ward that prevents students to revel Durmstrang's curriculum to anyone who doesn't know. That's how it's been kept a secret for so long! I mean, a lot of people outside Durmtrang know that the Dark Arts are taught here, but they don't know exactly how deeply. I've never said specifically what we learn here, and even less, revealed anything about the specialized classes. I never wanted to do so. But I always thought that I was merely following school rules. But it's a mind web!"

" It is," replied Vagnarov with a smirk. "You can understand now how useful it is."

"Well, yes," said Orion sharply, "but I don't particularly like the idea of having a compulsion web on my mind."

"It's the only one," said Vagnarov calmly. "And it doesn't harm you at all. Durmstrang's secrets must be kept. I assume there's no need to tell you that you can't speak about these wards with anyone else."

"I won't," said Orion curtly.

Vagnarov nodded and they continued, as Orion frowned in thought.

How exactly did the compulsion web work if he had talked with Voldemort about his classes, particularly about Necromancy? Then he remembered that in fact, he had told Tom, so maybe a little piece of soul inside a locket didn't count as another person, and Tom had been in Durmstrang with him. The compulsion web seemed to work fine, then, since he could only discuss his classes with Voldemort because the wizard had absorbed the memories from his horcrux. And he hadn't wanted to discuss his classes with Hermione, he just told her the bare basics, as Krum had done.

Finally, they approached the great, opened doors that led to the Hall. As Orion was about to cross the threshold, Vagnarov placed a hand on Orion's shoulder, and shooting him a smirk, he advanced forwards, side by side with Orion.

Orion saw the students' heads snap to look at him, as if pulled by a ripple effect; the Hall suddenly echoing with fierce whispers. But it wasn't like what he got at Hogwarts. They weren't admiring glances and eager whispers, but venomous looks and malicious glowers. Though he saw many students glance from him to Vagnarov and back, their faces frowning, while their glares dimmed.

At the first ring table, the one closest to the teachers' round table which was raised in a platform, he saw Titania Tenleyn waving at him, along with other apprentices who had been part of the DA, who gave him nods of welcome. Then his eyes zeroed in on a section of the sixth year table, where he saw Kara, Evander, Viktor, and Calypso fixedly looking at him, with small smiles on their faces.

Vagnarov patted him on the back, and proceeded forward towards his table, as Orion calmly made his way to his friends. As he passed by, he saw people putting their heads together to whisper and shoot him glances, some angry, some puzzled.

He had almost reached his friends, when Calypso sprung from her seat and rushed forward. Abruptly, she halted mid way towards Orion, looking at him nervously as the warm smile that had spread on her face froze.

Orion gazed at her, slowly taking her in, and he couldn't restrain himself. He strode forward and tightly wrapped her smaller body in his arms, and he said quietly against her ear, "Merlin… I've missed you…"

Calypso embraced him back and heartily laughed, her voice laced with profound relief, as she whispered, "Tough week with the light wizards?"

Orion broke the hug and he silently gazed down at her. He gently caressed her beautiful face and, as her widened black eyes gazed back at him, he said quietly, "I've been an idiot, forgive me."

Calypso tightly grabbed Orion's hand in hers, and said softly, "No, forgive me. What I did – the slap, after his death… I thought it was the best thing to do at the time… I saw your pain and I wanted to-"

"I understand," interrupted Orion quietly. "I admit that I was hurt and then angry at you… I wanted to wallow in the pain, you know… I felt I deserved it…" He paused and added sternly, "It was harsh, but I needed it. You were right; I have many things to do, I couldn't afford it."

"I didn't do it because I wanted you to exclusively focus on the war," said Calypso softly, sinking her eyes into Orion's. "I didn't do it because I thought that Lezander wasn't worth your pain or mourning. And you weren't acting selfishly… I just wanted to help you… perhaps I should have let you mourn in peace for a while, perhaps I rushed things…"

"No," said Orion resolutely. "You did what you thought was best and I'm sure you only had the best intentions in your heart. And what you did worked. Furthermore, you fought beside me at the Department of Mysteries, you faced your father for me, you helped me with Lezander, and you never told anyone about the blood he had shared with me, nor any other of my secrets. You've been a true friend to me, and I shouldn't have ignored you just because of what happened that day when you slapped me. You've stood by my side, no matter what, and I shouldn't have turned by back on you. I'll never do it again."

She looked at him with a glint of relief in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

Orion pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, and said quietly, "It's just the two of us now, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Calypso softly, with a deep pang of sadness in her voice. "It's been weird, not having Lezander around, and you not being here during the week. I miss him, and I've missed you."

"I miss him too," said Orion quietly. He wanly smiled at her, and added, "The trio has become a duo."

"It has," whispered Calypso, her eyes glinting with unshed tears.

"Hey," said Orion softly, tilting her chin up. "It will be alright, you'll see. Remember what you told me? That I still have you, Draco, and the Malfoys… You were right, and you still have me; you'll always have me. And remember what you told me about avenging Lezander's death? That's all what matters now; avenging him, avenging your mum's death, helping my father, and winning the war."

"Yes, it's what matters the most," said Calypso quietly, with a small smile. Abruptly, she tightly embraced him, as she breathed out, "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back," said Orion with a chuckle.

"Am I forgiven?" Calypso said, as she slowly pulled away from him.

Orion quirked an eyebrow. "Am I?"

"Yes, you moron," said Calypso exasperatedly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did, but I'm glad you won't hold it over me," said Orion curtly. He smiled at her, and said quietly, "And you're certainly forgiven. Though I still have nightmares about you, you know? You looked very scary when you slapped me-"

"You idiot!" said Calypso with a huff, as she punched him on the shoulder.

"And you have a good punch there as well!" said Orion with a smirk. "I should just unleash you against my enemies and spare me the trouble."

Calypso chuckled. "Yes, I see it already: Wizarding World Beware of Lord Black's Thug."

Orion's eyes snapped to hers. "You've heard?"

"Oh, I did," said Calypso with a smirk. She entwined her arm with his, and said pleasantly, as they walked together towards the table, "But I'll postpone my warm congratulations for later. There're many who want to greet you."

Viktor immediately moved to a side, making space so that Orion and Calypso could sit down between him and Evander and Kara who were on the other side.

He patted Orion on the back, and said with a smirk, "Nice to have you here, Chosen One."

Orion snorted and grabbed a toast from the dish in front of him. "Don't call me that, Vic. I already have to put up with it at Hogwarts."

"I find it oddly amusing, what can I say?" said Viktor with a wicked smile. "You should have heard the rumors that have flown in this school about you."

Orion glanced around the Hall, where he could still see students whispering and darkly glaring at him, and said gruffly, "I'm sure I'll be informed soon."

"It isn't so bad," piped in Kara, who had Evander's arm over her shoulders. "The DA members support you, as we told you in our letters." She leaned closer and added quietly, "And many of us who have connections with the Death Eaters know that you still support the Dark. My father is the Dark Lord's supporter, as you know, and he says that the Dark Allies have admitted you as their ally."

"Is this true, little Ori?" said Viktor, with a taunting grin. "Have you risen in our Lord's estimation to such a point? My, my, your ambitions know no boundaries."

Kara chuckled. "Oh, he has risen, alright."

"Vic, you're shamefully out of the loop," said Evander, smirking at Viktor. "Your father should keep you more informed about current affairs."

"Your father tells you about what's discussed in the Dark Lord's ranks?" retorted Viktor scathingly. "Doesn't sound to me as a loyal follower, then."

Evander snorted. "There's something called 'spying', Vic. Of course my father doesn't tell me, but I like to listen in to his floo conversations."

"Well, my father does tell me," said Kara with annoyance. "But it doesn't mean that he isn't loyal. He simply trusts my discretion."

"You? Discreet?" said Viktor, with a derisive snort. "Witches are never discreet. They always yap and blab everything, particularly amongst themselves."

"You take that back!" snapped Kara, glowering at him.

Evander tightened his arm around her shoulders, and said to Viktor with a smirk, "Watch out, Vicky, she might seem all cute and innocent but she's quite a tigress." He winked and added proudly, "Particularly in bed."

Orion choked on his toast while Kara soundly slapped Evander with an indignant huff. Though Evander didn't seem to mind, he just glanced at her fondly.

"See what I mean?" said Evander to them, with a grin on his face.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Yes, Evander, you've boasted about it since the first day."

"You've what?!" shrieked Kara, looking at Evander with a murdering glint in her eyes.

"When you are with your Chimera girlfriends," tartly informed Calypso, "Evander likes to illuminate us with his newfound sexual knowledge."

"Illuminate _you_, little Calypso," said Viktor with a smirk. "I need no more illumination about the subject, thank you very much. As a matter of fact, the grin that Kara has been lately sporting is thanks to the vast advice I've given Evander of how to please her better in the sack."

Evander scowled at them and hastily said to Kara, who looked about to explode, "My love, why shouldn't I have told them? I mean, your parents and mine met over the holidays, and our marriage contract is already settled and signed. We'll be married when we graduate, so why hide it?"

"Why?" said Kara in a high pitch, glowering at him. "Because I don't go around discussing our intimacy, Evy! It's tactless, crude, disrespectful, and-"

Viktor interrupted her with a snort. "Please, Veronique told me that when you -Chimera girls- are in your dormitory, you bunch together and whisper about the naughty things you've learned to do to your boyfriends."

"Who's Veronique?" said Orion, finally finding his voice after suppressing a laugh.

"She's a Chimera I'm fooling around with," replied Viktor with a smug smirk.

Orion arched an eyebrow. "What happened with Titania?"

"Oh, she still won't give Vic the time of day," said Evander, shooting Viktor a nasty smile.

"She's a tough one," said Viktor, scowling at Evander, "but she'll yield eventually."

"Fat chance," said Calypso with a snort. "She sees through you like one sees through clear water. Besides, she's one of the most sought after girls in our school. Do you really think she'll fall for you?"

"Of course," said Viktor resolutely. "She's the one I want. She'll be my wife."

"Then why do you dally around with others?" demanded Calypso sharply.

"I have to entertain myself in the meantime, don't I? I have to get sex from somewhere," said Viktor as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, glancing at Evander and Orion for male support.

Given the dark scowls on Kara's and Calypso's faces, Evander and Orion wisely refrained from commenting. Viktor glared at them and mouthed 'Cowards.'

Evander merely smirked at Viktor, giving Kara a tender peck on her cheek, which seemed to mollify her somewhat.

Orion looked at them with amusement, and said with heart-felt sincerity, "I didn't know that you had already signed your marriage contract. Congratulations. I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Orion," said Kara warmly, as she shot Evander a tender smile. "Our families agreed that it was a good match."

"Speaking about good matches," said Evander with a sly smirk. "I believe Ori has something important to tell us."

Orion smiled at him. "It seems you already know."

"Know what?" demanded Viktor, narrowing his eyes at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Current affairs which have shocked the dark circles into speechlessness," replied Evander smugly. "Our very own Ori is soon to become the spouse of a very –and I mean very- powerful dark wizard."

"You are?" said Viktor, looking at Orion with wide-eyes. "But you were with Lez-"

Calypso interrupted with a delicate cough, as she shot him a glowering glance. Orion had slightly paled, but he remained calmly looking at his friends.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Orion," said Viktor quietly, intently looking at him. "Calypso told us what happened at the Department of Mysteries. She told us how you tried to save Lezander." He placed a hand on Orion's shoulder, and said sternly, "It wasn't your fault, my friend. No one could have done more for him than you did. And I must say that I greatly admire you for it; for partly going into that Veil thing to save Lezander. And you did save him; you brought back his living body. If he died afterwards it's certainly not your fault. Whatever happened to him in the Veil must have been too much." He sighed and added, "I was simply surprised that you're becoming someone else's spouse because I knew how much you liked him."

"I liked him… and more," said Orion quietly, as they all listened to him in tense silence. He sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. "I told you in my letters that once my identity as Harry Potter was revealed, the Dark Lord and I discussed some matters... And several things changed due to what happened at the Department of Mysteries… My identity and the prophecy were revealed, Lezander died, I lost the Malfoys, I've been forced to attend Hogwarts, I have to act as the Light's Chosen One, I became part of the Dark Allies… but more importantly, I guess, is that the Dark Lord accepted me as his equal, and I accepted to become his… spouse."

Viktor gaped at him, and whispered, "You're going to be the Dark Lord's spouse?"

"Yes."

"But you like him, don't you?" said Kara quietly. "You're not being forced into it?"

Orion smiled at her. "I'm not being forced. I'm doing it out of my own free will. And I like him, I think I always did." He shot Calypso a warm smile and added, "And you've always known, haven't you? You always told me that he was the right one for me."

"I hoped it would come to happen, yes, because indeed I think that you two are the best for each other," said Calypso quietly, sinking her eyes into Orion's. "Not only because of the way you always looked at him, but because of the way he treated you, so differently from the rest. His eyes always lingered on you, with desire, but also admiration, I think. Perhaps he will never admit it, but I do believe that he truly cares for you, even love you, if everything turns out alright."

"Surely not love," said Orion with a scoff. "I don't think his emotional range covers that."

"Perhaps it could if he's given the chance," said Calypso softly. "If he trusts you enough."

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Orion, with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not counting on it but I'm content nonetheless. With him and me working together, the Dark will be stronger and the war will run more smoothly-"

"Surely that's not why you accepted to become his spouse, Orion," interrupted Calypso, with a deep frown. "Your happiness should also enter the equation. You aren't doing this as a sacrifice for the war, are you?"

"You aren't, are you?" said Kara, also looking concerned.

"I'm doing it for many reasons, the war is certainly one of them," said Orion quietly.

"But do you care for him?" pressed on Calypso. "Do you like spending time with him? Do you love him?"

"I care for him," said Orion succinctly, suppressing a roll of his eyes.

"But do you love him?" insisted Calypso, piercing him with her eyes.

Orion rubbed his forehead, and said uncomfortably, "Perhaps."

"Then you should tell him," said Calypso resolutely. "You should leave no doubt in his mind. He doesn't trust easily, according to what I've heard, and well, in your letter you told me that the rumors about the prophecy were right…" She bore her eyes into his, and said quietly, "If he knew that you love him then he would never turn on you, no matter what the prophecy or others said."

"I don't love-" said Orion sharply, not wanting to admit it in front of others. Perhaps alone with Calypso he would, she was the one who was closest to him and he trusted her implicitly.

"She's right," interrupted Evander in a hushed voice. "This prophecy thing is very dangerous for you. You wrote that he also knows about it but that the two of you have decided to ignore it. It seems to me that you're both in a very precarious balance which solely depends on trust. I don't know much about him, but in his shoes, I would never turn on someone who loved me. I would never turn on Kara, for example, even if she was prophesized to kill me, because I would know that both of us would do the impossible to ignore the prophecy and live in peace."

Orion snorted. "I don't think that spouting my feelings would make much difference if he ever suspected me."

"I think it would," said Calypso sternly. "I think he has never been loved by another, and he doesn't know what it is. But I believe that if you gave him that, then he would never turn on you."

"And where does this insight into his mind come from?" said Orion with a scoff.

"I grew up hearing about him from my father, Orion," said Calypso sharply, looking annoyed. "Even my uncle told me about him when I was a little girl, before Moody killed him. The Dark Lord has always been described as a ruthless and cold-hearted wizard, but I've seen him a few times, and more importantly, I've seen him with you a few times. He took care of you after Lezander's death. He allowed me to visit you; I saw the worry in his eyes. I'm a fairly perceptive witch. And I believe that I'm right about this."

"Fine, but it isn't that easy," said Orion curtly. "Nothing with him is easy; I must tread carefully." He snorted and added, "And I'm certainly not going to pour out my heart to him. I won't give him that power over me. I won't let him use it. He is ruthless, Calypso. No matter what you detect in his eyes, he's not the fluffy type. And I won't put myself in a disadvantage."

"You fool," said Calypso, shaking her head sadly. "If you don't make him see it, then he'll never truly trust you." She tightly clutched his shoulders, and said with deep concern, "The prophecy lingers above your heads. If you don't make him see that you truly care for him, love him –and it doesn't matter if you aren't sure about that-, then the prophecy will wreck you apart. I'm worried about this, I'm worried about you."

"Calypso is right," said Kara softly.

"Guys, don't worry," said Orion calmly. "It won't come to that."

"No, listen to me," said Calypso fiercely. "I'm sure that-"

"Look," interrupted Orion impatiently, "I didn't feel for Lezander as much as I do for Voldemort, but with Lezander I was wrapped in tenderness, and I replied in kind, it came naturally with him because Lezander was that way. I know now that I exalted what I felt for him, because his emotions were so strong that they made me feel that mine were as well. It's hard to explain. But I just know that with Voldemort I can't, even if I feel more for him. Tender it's not the way to be with him. And quite frankly, I have no wish to be fluffy, I would dislike it."

"I'm not telling you to be fluffy," said Calypso, with a roll of her eyes. "But you could be tender, there's nothing wrong with that, and if it shows the Dark Lord that you truly care for him, then it's better if you're that way."

"Calypso, drop it," said Orion impatiently. "I'm not changing my mind. I know him better than you do, and believe me when I say that telling him that 'I love him' is a very bad idea. Trust me on this."

"I think you're wrong, and I'm worried that you won't see it until it's too late."

"I add my vote of support to what Calypso said," said Kara curtly. "You don't have to spout romantic babbles if you don't like to do that, but you can tell him in other ways."

Orion frowned at her and shot Evander a glance.

Evander sighed and said quietly, "If you're asking my opinion, then I think the girls might be onto something. He's the Dark Lord, obviously it's no easy thing to be his spouse, but I do believe that without trust, especially because he's so suspicious about everyone, then you're in a delicate situation."

"What are you saying, Evander? That I should be 'tender'?" said Orion with snort.

"Of course not," interrupted Viktor indignantly. "Guys aren't tender, even less with each other."

"Oh, please," said Kara with a derisive snort. "I've seen you trying to court Titania, the things you spout to her! Why, even a daisy paled in comparison to you, Vic."

"And Lezander was tender with you, wasn't he?" said Calypso pointedly, piercing Orion with her eyes. "And you trusted him above everyone else. You told him about your identity before you told me. You trusted him because he earned your trust, because he made you feel that he really loved you."

"Lezander was an excellent chap," said Viktor fondly, with a pang of sadness. "Merlin, it's been weird without him. We're only three Hydras now, since Orion isn't here during the week-"

"And your point is?" said Evander with a quirked eyebrow. "We all miss him, of course, but you're adding nothing to the discussion."

"You didn't let me finish. My point is that Lezander was a strong wizard," said Viktor scowling at Evander. "But it's true that he treated Orion with tenderness." He looked at Orion, and added with a shrug of his shoulders, "But in my opinion, the girls are the ones who like to hear romantic rubbish, and we, of course, give them what they want in order to get them in the sack."

Calypso and Kara cried indignantly, and Viktor raised a hand and said with a smirk, "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, ladies, but that's the truth." He looked at Orion, and said quietly, "In your case, I think you trusted Lezander not because of the fluffly stuff he might have told you, but because he proved it with actions. I think that guys prefer to see it in actions, and not words. I don't know how you were with him intimately, but I never saw you acting mushy and tender around him. Lezander did, but regardless, I think that spouting words of love isn't a good idea, and you said yourself that you would dislike to do that. So it's my belief that the best way to go about it is with actions."

"Fine, then specify, actions like what?" demanded Calypso.

"Merlin, I don't know," said Viktor, shrugging his shoulders. "But both Orion and the Dark Lord are very powerful wizards, and Orion is no push over. He's right when he says that spouting his 'feelings' would just place him at a disadvantage. Orion clearly wants to remain his equal, and he'll stop being the Dark Lord's equal if he submits to him. And submitting includes spouting his feelings."

Orion smirked triumphantly. "Exactly my point!"

Kara huffed. "I think you two are mistaken." She shot Evander a narrowed glance, and added, "Don't you agree?"

"Er- maybe," said Evander. "But Viktor has a point, we don't need to hear romantic babbles in order to understand that someone loves us. If Orion can manage without saying it, then all the better."

Calypso shook her head, and said resolutely, "Actions help, of course, but we forget who we are talking about. The Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard and the most suspicious and ruthless one. And there's the prophecy which says that Orion has the power to kill him. The Dark Lord needs to be reassured that Orion would never turn on him, and precisely because spouting feelings seems such an insurmountable task for you guys, if Orion does it, and convinces him of the truthfulness of his words, then it will clearly indicate that he's serious about his commitment to remain by the Dark Lord's side no matter what. In this case, both actions and words are needed." She pierced Orion with her eyes, and added fretfully, "And I'm worried that you won't see this until it's too late."

Orion sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think the Dark Lord and I have an understanding which already works, Calypso."

"But it can teeter at any given point," said Calypso exasperatedly. "Just consider it, for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine, I will," snapped Orion.

"Make sure you do," she said sharply, just as the bell rang. She sighed and added, "We've got class, let's get moving."

Evander smirked, and said mockingly, "Oh, poor Hydras, with classes during the weekends… Have fun you lot, while Kara and I enjoy ourselves in a round of wild sex-"

Kara slapped him on the head, and hissed furiously, "Stop saying things like that or you'll find yourself in a very dry spell!"

Orion sniggered, as he stood from the table. "More like in a drought by the way you're going, Evander."

"What a little hypocrite she is," whispered Viktor to Orion and Calypso, as they made their way through the crowd of students. "I have it on good authority that Kara shares all her bedroom secrets with her Chimera friends."

Calypso huffed. "One thing is to share such things with your girlfriends and another very different is for your boyfriend to boast about it in public."

"Just like I said before," retorted Viktor with a smirk. "Girls love to yap and blab about everything between themselves, but guys are supposed to remain close lipped. Utter hypocrisy in my opinion, don't you think so, Orion?"

"I completely agree with you, Vic," said Orion, shooting Calypso a smirk.

As they crossed the threshold, Calypso heatedly retorted, "It's not and you know it very well! Girls don't-"

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE, BLACK!"

They spun around at once, and Orion saw that the vast corridor in front of the Hall was filled with students. Gustav Orloff, a tall and muscled sixth year Chimera to whom Orion had never paid any attention to, was in front of a small group of students who were shooting him vicious glares. Though most of the student body stood to a side, watching the proceedings attentively, as if wanting to know more before voicing their opinions.

"And you have some nerve to speak like that, Gustav!" piped in Kara, who had suddenly sprung by Orion's side, and who was Gustav's classmate and friend. "Didn't you see Orion entering the Hall with the Headmaster? That alone should tell you that Orion hasn't changed allegiances."

"That tells me nothing!" spat Gustav, jerking his wand at Orion. "This little piece of shit is Harry Potter! He's the one who brought the Dark Lord's downfall more than a decade ago. We've all read the newspapers! He's supporting the English Ministry of Magic. The Chosen One, they call him! And he gave an interview, saying that he would help the light wizards bring down the Dark Lord!" He snorted derisively, and added, "He claims to be prophesized to kill him! This filthy, little half-blood dares to-"

Abruptly, Titania strode in front of the crowd of students, and said sharply, "That's out of order, Orloff!"

"Is it?" jeered Gustav. "We all know what he is – a traitor! And he dares to waltz in here as if nothing has changed. When we all know that he's been pretending all this time. He doesn't deserve to be here with us; let him remain at Hogwarts with his mudbloods and bloodtraitors fans! No matter what you say, Tenleyn, you won't shut us up! I don't care if you're a Hydra like him, he shouldn't be here!"

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also an apprentice!" spat Titania, jabbing Gustav in the chest with a finger, as her cheeks were starting to glow red- always a danger sign. "So unless you want detention –and I will make it humiliating and painful-, watch your mouth!"

Gustav looked as though a nasty detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind, but Orion strode to them before the other boy had any chance to get a real rise out of Titania.

He pierced Gustav with narrowed eyes, and said contemptuously, "Do you really think that I would have survived the Dark Lord's wrath if I was traitor? Do you think he would have apparated away with me after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries if he thought that I had been deceiving him all this time? You know nothing!" He looked at the other students and said with a strong voice, "Those of you who suspect me obviously know nothing!"

"Then explain it!" demanded someone.

"Yes, explain why you're supporting the light wizards, you owe us an explanation!"

"I owe you nothing!" snarled Orion. "But I'll clarify matters nonetheless. I support the Dark, as I always have. My identity as Harry Potter changed nothing, and the Dark Lord obviously agrees, since he never punished me for it. I must attend Hogwarts because I was left with no choice, and I must act as their Chosen One because those are my instructions. If you have a problem with that then I invite you to bring it up to the Dark Lord, since I'm following his orders!"

"What about the prophecy?"

"That's none of your bloody business," snapped Orion angrily. "That's between the Dark Lord and me."

"And we're supposed to take your word on it? We're supposed to simply believe you when you say that you still support the Dark?"

"I'm still here and alive, aren't I? Why would the Dark Lord let me live if I didn't support the Dark?" said Orion sharply. "Why would our Headmaster allow me to come back to Durmstrang if I wasn't still dark?"

"You could have deceived them!" snarled Gustav. "As it seems that you've deceived your friends and Tenleyn here."

Orion snorted derisively. "Deceive the Dark Lord? Do you really think that anyone could deceive him? I'll gladly pass down the message, Orloff. Perhaps you'd like to see the way he makes sure that no one is betraying him. Perhaps you'll enjoy a little legilimency attack."

"Are you saying that he used Legilimency on you to make sure you were true about your allegiance to the Dark?" demanded Gustav.

Orion smirked at him. "He had no need. He knows this already. And if you really believe that you're sharper than the Dark Lord, perhaps you'd do best to bring up the matter to him directly. Why ask me, when you can tell him all about your suspicions and gain his favor? Tell him how you distrust his judgment, and how you think you're smarter than he is, how you uncovered a traitor when he assures that there's none. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear that you think he's weak and easily fooled."

Gustav slightly paled and Orion sneered at him, "It seems to me that your convictions about my betrayal aren't as solid as you believed. But you can go ahead and ask for a hearing with him. I could arrange it for you, Orloff. Do you want one?"

Gustav narrowed his eyes at Orion and grunted, "No."

"I thought so," said Orion with a smirk. He glanced at the other students, some of which were frowning or glaring at him uncertainly. "Do any of you want one?"

They remained stoically silent, and Orion narrowed his eyes at them and said in a cold and threatening low voice, "Good. But if any of you looks at me the wrong way, I will curse you and I promise to make it painful. I have no desire to spend my weekends putting up with your glowers and whispers. I've told you everything you needed to know. If you still distrust me, then inform yourself better, because the Dark Lord and his supporters know that I'm their ally. And if they trust me it should be enough for you."

He glanced at them and they seemed to have gotten the point, since very few were glaring at him anymore. Most of them were frowning in thought as they glanced from Orion to his friends, which stood beside him, glaring at the crowd.

Satisfied, Orion said to Calypso, "Let's go, we're late for class."

She silently nodded and they started to make their way through the crowd which watched him in silence.

"Orion, wait!"

He turned around and saw Titania advancing towards him. When she reached him, she said quietly, "Are we still going to have DA meetings?"

"Can you spare the time?" said Orion in a low voice. "I only have my weekends."

"I have time," said Titania. "And I know that the others want to continue with it. It's fine if we can only meet on Saturdays and Sundays."

"Alright," said Orion. "Let's meet tomorrow. I'll use my wristwatch to let you know at what time we're meeting; tell the others to check their watches' band for any messages. It will take place at the clearing of the forest, as always."

"Perfect, but you'll tell us more about what happened, won't you?" said Titania sternly.

"To you lot, yes," said Orion with a smile.

"Great, see you tomorrow, then!" said Titania, as she walked away from him.

"She's a fiery one," said Viktor admiringly, glancing at her retreating back before they continued towards the classroom.

Orion sighed, and said warily, "Merlin, I won't have any spare time."

"But it's worth it, Orion," said Calypso, as they hastily made their way. "The DA is important. Just see how Titania stood up for you in public. You gain much by continuing the meetings and having their support."

"Yes, you're right," said Orion, rubbing his forehead.

"You were a bit harsh with the crowd, weren't you?" said Viktor, frowning at him. "There was no need to threaten them."

Calypso scoffed, and Orion said curtly, "Harshly is the only way I could have gotten through them."

"Orion's right," said Calypso sharply. "They would have thought that Orion was weak if he didn't treat them that way. And it worked, didn't it? They shut up and stopped glaring at him."

"Yes," said Viktor with a shrug of shoulders. "But still…"

"Aren't you concerned that some of the students might blab about your true allegiance to some light wizard?" whispered Calypso fretfully.

Orion smirked at her. "Vagnarov took care of that for me."

"How?" demanded Calypso, with a deep frown on her face.

"Can't tell you, sorry," said Orion, with a small smile. "Durmstrang secret."

"I'm a Durmstrang student, and what's more, I grew up here!" said Calypso indignantly.

"Yes, but Vagnarov told me that I couldn't tell anyone."

Calypso halted him and pierced him with her eyes. "Why did Vagnarov trust you, then?"

"That, I will tell you, but not now," said Orion quietly.

She nodded in satisfaction and they entered the classroom, where they saw Loki already seated at the back. The silent boy was covered from neck to toes in plain black robes which covered his Durmstrang uniform. Orion intently inspected him before taking a seat at the front with Viktor and Calypso.

Last year he hadn't paid much attention to Loki, but he could see some changes in the boy. He still had the permanent scowl on his face but he also wore an indifferent expression on his features, as if this class, or any other, held no interest for him. And Orion knew exactly what Loki was waiting for: their first Necromancy class. Loki seemed more pale and gaunt than usual, as if he hadn't seen the sunlight for ages, and he vaguely wondered where the boy spent his holidays.

Orion pulled out of his musings and glanced at their new teacher. She was a very beautiful witch, around forty years old, with delicate features, dark red hair cascading in waves past her shoulders, and with large, bright hazel eyes.

"You're late," said the witch sharply. "Don't let it happen again or I'll give you detention."

The three of them nodded, and she continued more pleasantly, "I'm Mistress Petra Podroff, you may call me Mistress Petra in class; and I'll be teaching you about the Healing Dark Arts for the next two years, at the end of which, you'll be tested for this subject in your PRIMEs. This class is taught commencing your sixth year because you'll be using advanced knowledge in Potions, Dark Arts, Dark Spell Creation and Herbology. The five years of study you've had in these subjects will be necessary for everything you'll learn in this classroom."

She flicked her wand and thick textbooks suddenly popped in front of each of them. Viktor gave them one glance and then looked with dismay at Orion, who smirked back at him.

"We'll be using this textbook this year," continued Petra. "We'll start with the basics; learning about our anatomy, our nervous system, skeleton structure, our organs and such, with emphasis in how varied dark curses affect each one of them. After, I'll teach you spells which can heal wounds created by minor dark curses and light spells. Later, we'll be incorporating the use of potions simultaneously with the casting of healing spells. You'll learn how to brew healing potions, so you'll be required to bring your potions sets and cauldrons. Furthermore, you'll be learning about the curative properties of many magical plants and you'll learn how to take care of them, harvest them, and cross several plants in order to grow one with the added healing properties of the 'parent' plants. We'll be using the greenhouses for those lessons. You'll learn how to apply the harvested leaves directly to a wound, casting a spell to transfer the plant's healing properties to the injured body."

She paused, and then added eagerly, "By seventh year you'll be able to heal the injuries caused by many dark curses, but here comes the tricky part. Many powerful dark curses don't have counter-curses, nor can the injuries created by them be easily healed, not with potions or healing spells. Here's where you'll use your knowledge in Dark Spell Creation to understand how these injuries might be healed. By getting into the theoretical aspect of how these curses were created, you'll be able to find indications of how to heal injuries caused by them. Then I'll discuss with you the past and current research in finding ways to heal injuries caused by curses which, for example, tear the mind apart or wreck the nervous system –like long exposure to the Cruciatus Curse-. By the end of your seventh year, I expect you to do your own research and come up with a new healing spell, potion, or combination of both, created by yourselves. Again, you'll use your knowledge in Dark Spell Creation, and everything you learn with me, for this last task, which will count as the practical examination of your PRIME. "

She gazed at their stunned faces, and said with a smile, "It seems like a lot to cover in two years, but I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves immensely. It's really a very passionate subject, as I'm sure you can appreciate."

Orion merely nodded his head, and he shot a glance to his friends. Calypso seemed both eager and highly distressed while Viktor was gaping at Petra. Orion wasn't sure if it was because of the insurmountable amount of work they were facing in their next two years, or because Viktor was breathlessly infatuated with a witch who apparently was going to make them slave over the subject.

Petra clapped her hands, and said cheerfully, "Let's start, then…"

* * *

By the end of the lesson, Orion felt that his hand was maimed for life due to all the fast writing he had done, and his head felt heavy with all the new knowledge that had been jammed into it. He massaged his fingers as they left the classroom, treading with heavy feet as if they had endured a long battle.

"Circe, and I thought Dark Spell Creation was tough! The witch is mental, that's what she is!" said Viktor in dismay. "How are we supposed to learn all that stuff in only two years!"

"This time," said Orion with a heavy sigh, "I completely agree with you."

Calypso mumbled something under her breath and Orion shot her a smirk. She also seemed quite appalled by all the work Petra was expecting from them. They already had to submit a long essay for tomorrow.

"And what were they thinking about when they chose her?" said Viktor angrily. "I mean, how's anyone supposed to concentrate with such a gorgeous witch swaying in front of your eyes? It's just cruel!"

"You've got serious issues, Vic," said Orion with a snigger.

"Don't tell me you don't find her beautiful, Orion?" demanded Viktor indignantly. "I understand that you only like wizards, but even you can detect beauty in women, I hope!"

"Oh, I certainly can," said Orion with a smirk. "But I'm proud to say that it doesn't mess with my concentration."

"Well, it wouldn't, since their beauty doesn't appeal to you," said Viktor pointedly. "But let me tell you that it's extremely unfair. I've just gotten over my infatuation with Galatea and now they spring up Petra in front of me! Why can't they hire bald, toothless, old wizards?!"

"Most of our teachers _are_ old wizards. And for heaven's sake, I just hope someone finally snatches you and makes you settle down, Viktor," said Calypso exasperatedly. "I don't think I can't put up with your raving hormones anymore."

"Is that an offer?" said Viktor with a lewd smile. "You could satisfy my hormones, little Calypso. You've grown up to be quite a beautiful witch yourself. And I'm sure that after a night with me I can substantially brighten your mood. Why, you would be skipping down the corridors, merrily singing a tune, for a whole month."

Calypso snorted. "Not interested, thanks. Stick with Veronique."

"Oh, I will, the little minx is quite acrobatic," said Viktor smugly.

Orion broke into sniggers while Calypso darkly glared at them.

Their next two lessons - Dark Spell Creation and Curse Breaking and Warding - were thankfully more relaxed, as they continued with what they had learned in their fifth year. Though in Galatea's class they were told that by seventh year they had to create a new non-verbal dark curse with no foreseeable counter-curse; extra points given if it was also wandless, as that would constitute the practical part of their PRIME, while the other part would be a written examination about the theoretical aspects of Dark Spell Creation.

After having an uneventful lunch at the Hall with Kara and Evander, where the students still glanced at Orion but refrained from letting their expressions reveal their thoughts, Orion and Calypso left for their Dark Arts lesson, since Calypso had decided to attend the class during the weekend with Orion. Rosier continued teaching them more non-verbal dark curses, with the promise that they would start with wandless curses after Christmas holidays.

Thankfully, they advanced fairly quickly since they were only two students, though it was still hard, since Rosier often made them practice the new learned curses by dueling each other, and several times with him. By the end of the lesson, Orion simply wanted to drop on his bed and have a very long and peaceful sleep, since the next day they would be having the same double-period classes again.

He spent an hour with Calypso at the Hydra's common room, deeply concentrating and silently writing his essay for Healing Dark Arts, which they thankfully finished just before their last class of the day: Necromancy.

* * *

They met Viktor and tiredly made their way to the dungeons. When they entered the classroom, Orion's eyes widened and his heart seemed to freeze in his chest.

The dimly lit room had no desks or chairs, it was completely empty, with only a large black column in the middle. It seemed to be made of a kind of rippling, translucent, black magic, and it gave Orion the exact same enticing feeling that the Veil had given him. His skin tingled and his dark magic seemed to swirl animatedly inside him; but it brought back very unpleasant memories. With steely determination, he pushed away the image of Lezander's body arching towards the Veil, and he proceeded forwards.

Vagnarov stood to a side of the black column and when Loki quietly entered the classroom, the tall, stout wizard said curtly, as he indicated the column, "This is a portal. Necromancers use their powers to bring up a portal, which is exclusively made of magic, and the portal feeds from a wizard's necromantic powers; sometimes temporarily draining those powers if the portal being raised is a powerful one. In this occasion, I've raised it for you. It's a very simple portal which will allow the wizard who has necromantic powers to see a dead ancestor." "

"You'll have to go inside, without a wand, and if you see a spirit - who will probably be a deceased person closely attached to you- then you will have passed my test. Some will not see anything, and that indicates a lack of necromantic powers. Those who see a spirit will be allowed to continue my class; though don't expect any interaction –verbal or physical- with the spirit, since we're just beginning. As you see, the portal is fairly translucent, so I'll be able to see if a spirit appears before you."

"You might have noticed the runes written on the floor around it. In the Necromantic Arts many disciplines are used: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Blood Rituals, and Astronomy, mainly. But we'll get more into that once the selection process is through."

Vagnarov looked at them and said quietly, "Your wands, please."

They instantly obeyed and handed him their wands, and after he had pocketed them, he said with a hint of eagerness, "Who wants to go first?"

Loki immediately took a step forward. "I would like to try it, sir."

"Of course," said Vagnarov with a fond smile. "I have no doubt you'll succeed. Your father will be very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," said Loki, allowing a small smile to appear on his stern face.

Calypso, Viktor, and Orion inched forwards, eagerly waiting to see what would happen, as Loki calmly entered the black column.

Immediately, the boy was encompassed inside the portal's blackness though his form could still be distinguished from the outside. Orion waited with abated breath as the seconds seemed to stretch indefinitely. Nothing seemed to be happening. Loki was just standing in the middle of the black column.

Suddenly, a kind of misty shape slowly grew in front of Loki. Very little could be seen of it, but it was certainly gaining form as it became larger and more defined.

Vagnarov loudly clapped and Loki turned around to glance at the old wizard through the blackness of the portal. The boy seemed reluctant to leave it, but he finally walked through the column as the misty shape behind his back instantly faded away.

"Did you have any interaction with it?" said Vagnarov, with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," replied Loki quietly. "I simply saw him; he was my uncle."

"Very well," said Vagnarov, looking pleased. "It was excellent; you obviously passed."

Loki nodded with a small smile on his face, and proceeded to walk towards a side of the room.

Orion immediately stopped him, and said quietly, "Congratulations. I know how much it means to you."

"Thank you," said Loki curtly, before he continued on his way, reaching a corner and turning to look at the proceedings with little interest.

"I want to be next," rushed out Calypso.

Vagnarov nodded and she eagerly entered the portal. This time the seconds became minutes and nothing happened. Orion could see Calypso standing inside the portal, before she started to pace inside it, with impatient small steps.

When about ten minutes had passed, Vagnarov clapped his hands and Calypso came out of it, with a look of extreme disappointment on her face.

Orion placed a comforting hand on her back, and whispered, "Were you really interested in becoming a Necromancer?"

"I wanted to learn the Arts," replied Calypso, dejectedly. "Not enough to become a Necromancer but the necessary to use some of the knowledge anyway."

"I understand. I'm sorry it didn't happen," he said quietly.

She sighed, and gave him a wan smile. "At least it means that I'll have one class less, and thus, more time to study for my other subjects."

"Exactly," said Orion with a grin. "Always go for the silver lining."

Orion snapped up his head to ask for his turn but sighed impatiently when he saw that Viktor was already inside it. The same happened as it did with Calypso, though Viktor came out of it with a relieved expression on his face.

"I didn't want it anyway," whispered Viktor when he joined them. "I admit that Necromancers are powerful and awe-inspiring but it's just too creepy for my taste to be one myself."

He patted Orion on the back, and said with a smirk, "Your turn, Chosen One."

Orion snorted but he enthusiastically approached the portal; his heart beating fast in his chest with the hope of seeing his mother. It would make sense; since she was the one more attached to him. And perhaps he would be able to speak to her or even touch her, like had happened when he had seen her spirit when his Phoenix wand connected with Voldemort's. He longed to ask her many things; especially about the consangri ritual James and she had made him go through when he was barely two days old.

He went through, his skin pleasurably tingling as the magic of the portal caressed it, and he stood in the middle of it. It was a weird feeling. He felt slightly cold but not uncomfortably so, though goose-bumps had risen on his skin; his ears seemed to be filled with water since the silence was almost deafening; and the dark magic inside him was pulsing and swirling eagerly, as if welcoming a familiar place.

The minutes stretched and Orion was starting to get more impatient which each heart beat, as well as extremely disappointed. Nothing was happening. He was merely standing in the middle of the portal but nothing appeared before him, not even a hint of a misty shape. The minutes passed and he stood dejectedly, not knowing what to do, as he glanced around him.

Suddenly, he heard muffled claps from the outside and he sighed with resignation.

He was about to spun around when the temperature seemed to dramatically drop, and he saw some shape forming in front of his eyes. Everything had darkened, and a kind of fog was rapidly spreading inside. He had great difficulty in distinguishing the black shape quickly growing and his breaths condensed in the air in puffs of whiteness.

Orion stumbled a few steps backwards when the shape gained definition. It was about ten feet tall and seemed suspended in mid air; a dark, hooded cloak swirling, which revealed only grey, decayed hands. The wraith-like creature quickly glided towards him; the large, skeletal hands spread, as a large, black hole where the mouth should be widely opened.

Orion was petrified with shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes and he felt a terrible, yet familliar, and unimaginable powerful aura coming from the creature, as he felt increasingly cold and hopeless; numerous, horrifying images started to flash in his mind, preventing him from having any rational thought.

In a sudden swoop of air, the Dementor's hand tightly clutched Orion's throat, lifting him up from the floor. Orion gasped for breath, frantically jerking his limbs, as he screamed in pain. The Dementor's touch felt like burning ice on his skin, and he distantly heard muffled screams and scrambling feet.

But he couldn't think, he couldn't process a single thought… all he saw was Sirius' empty eyes looking up at him in the cell in Azkaban… Lezander's body arching towards the Veil… Calypso cradling Lezander's still body as she huddled on a corner at the Death Chamber… Vernon ripping his pants down while he was pinned on his cot, with Vernon's knee pressing his back… his mother's desperate pleas as Voldemort killed her… Hundreds of Dementors swooping down on Sirius at Hogwarts' forest… Voldemort's violently convulsing body, torn with deep gashes, with the broken locket lying by his side…

They played over and over in his mind, his worst memories, and Orion started to feel pain beyond anything he had ever experienced, as the Dementor tightened his grasp and inched his hole-like mouth to his lips. His very blood seemed to be turning into ice, his bones were freezing, his mind felt numb, petrified, and pierced by unrelenting pain, and his eyes seemed to be drying and about to pop out his head…. he wished for it to end… he wished for warmth… or just to black out…

"ORIOOOON… NOOOOOOO!"

The desperate scream pierced through the images flashing in Orion's mind and his watering eyes widened as he saw an intense ball of white light filtering through the Dementor's robes. A ghostly figure was partly coming out of it, fiercely struggling to rip away from the swirling white ball made of unrecognizable humanoid shapes. He saw a ghostly white hand frantically trying to reach him, as the ghostly face became less distorted, each time becoming clearer… Sirius' features gaining definition on it as it screamed and reached out with a ghostly white hand...

"MY SON… NOOOOOOOO!"

"FATHER!" yelled Orion desperately, finally understanding as his mind returned to him, and he fiercely pushed away the terrible memories haunting him.

Orion frantically tried to rip the Dementor's fingers from his throat; he kicked and screamed, as he jerked his head backwards when the Dementor tried again to swoop his hole-like mouth on his lips. He still felt unbearable pain, and everywhere he touched the Dementor's decayed skin it burned as if icy spikes were stabbing his flesh.

Orion's screams mixed with Sirius' anguished cries, and Orion was feeling increasingly weaker and defeated, but Sirius' pleas and his struggle to rip apart from the rest of the souls to help him spurred Orion further…

Not knowing if it would work, but recognizing that it was his only chance to survive this, Orion fiercely incited the dark magic swirling inside him, and as it quickly filled him up, rushing through all his body, he concentrated in remembering Voldemort's touch on his skin, the way the wizard had slowly and gently taken him after the last Dark Allies Meeting, the crimson eyes sinking into his, Voldemort's hissed words that he cared for him, his spicy scent encompassing his senses… And he quickly dropped his hands away from the skeletal fingers around his throat.

Pushing his palms towards the Dementor, Orion frantically bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Orion painfully hit the floor, and as he lay on his back gasping for breath, his eyes widened as the bright and intense black patroni, which had sprung each from one of his palms, violently rammed towards the Dementor.

The Dementor let out an inhuman high-pitched screech as the great black Basilisk snapped its jaws at it, while the Phoenix savagely tried to pierce the wraith-like creature with its sharp beak, bringing down its large wings against it. The creatures fiercely struggled, and at last, the Dementor slightly moved away from them.

Orion saw the Dementor starting to become less defined, but he could still see Sirius' spirit frantically struggling to rip away from the Dementor's chest, as it stretched a ghostly white hand towards Orion.

"Orion…son…" whispered Sirius desperately, as he started to lose definition and shrink back into the white ball of light which was each time dimmer.

"DAD!" cried Orion frantically, crawling towards him as he stretched a hand forwards, trying to reach Sirius' hand. "I'll GET YOU OUT SOON! – WAIT FOR ME, PLEASE - I'LL GET YOU OUT!"

Abruptly, Sirius' spirit shrank back into the Dementor and the wraith-like creature faded away, as the fog disappeared and the temperature slowly rose.

Orion crumbled on the floor, feeling exhausted and utterly drained, as deep, wrecking sorrow clutched his heart. His eyes glinted with unshed tears as he listlessly stared at the space where Sirius' spirit had last been.

Suddenly, a beautiful song mingled with a gentle hiss echoed inside the portal and it filled Orion's mind while he felt a comforting warmth enveloping him. He slowly looked down and saw the black Basilisk coiling around his waist and chest, while he felt large, spread wings embracing him from behind. He swallowed a despondent sob as he wanly smiled at his patroni. Slowly, he started to feel reenergized by their presence.

With wonder, he stretched his fingers and gently touched the Basilisk. His hand went through the black patronus but he knew what it was made of: his own dark magic. He hadn't used a wand; no, instead he had poured all the dark magic he could into the spell, attempting for the first time to do it wandlessly. But as it had happened other times, his dark magic had easily flowed to him in moments of great desperation and need. He just wished he could do it in normal circumstances as well.

He also wondered about his patroni. He had always thought that the Basilisk and Phoenix were his patroni because of his Death and Life wand, but it was clear now that the patroni were inherently his, and not due to the core of his wand, since he hadn't used it to cast the spell. Though if the wand had chosen him, it also meant that it could have recognized and felt compatibility between its core and his own - yet to be discovered, at the time- patroni. It was a bit perplexing, but it made sense.

Abruptly, the Basilisk uncurled itself from Orion, and he let out a startled gasp when the Basilisk plunged into his chest at the same time that he felt a powerful force rushing into his back. He instantly felt filled up and powered by the dark magic that had abruptly returned to his magical core.

Orion panted heavy breaths as he sat on the floor. The experience had shaken him and deeply perturbed him. Not only because a Dementor had appeared before him but because he suddenly remembered better the dream he had two nights ago. In the dream, he had seen Sirius' face, but he remembered now that it had been a ghostly white face… In his dream, he had seen the face of Sirius' soul…

He didn't understand, he couldn't make any sense of it, but it was clear; he had dreamt about something before it really happened. And it made his blood turn cold, since he had also dreamt about Voldemort lying dead. He couldn't remember the details, he could only remember a foggy image, but he fearfully wondered if it meant that someone was going to kill Voldemort. Were his dreams a warning? Did it mean that Dumbledore was somehow going to kill Voldemort? Was the old coot going to destroy the horcruxes and afterwards manage to kill Voldemort?

His mind was spinning with fearful thoughts, but he pushed them away and rubbed his sweaty forehead. A bit dizzily and utterly exhausted, he stood up and shakily made his way out of the portal.


	50. Unknown ancestor & Voldemort's measures

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: Thanks to all reviewers for taking the time to write down some words about the previous chapter!

WARNING: Explicit Slash Scene. Don't like it, skip it.

* * *

**Chapter 50 **

Orion halted as soon as he crossed the portal when he saw Calypso sobbing against Viktor's chest. Vagnarov was in front of the portal, mid-way into casting a spell, and Loki was gazing at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Orion," breathed out Viktor, who was looking at him with a pale and desolate face.

Calypso instantly snapped her head up and she flew towards him.

Orion stumbled backwards when she tightly embraced him, as she hysterically cried in between sobs, "We couldn't get through! We tried – everything! Vagnarov said that it was your - own necromantic powers - sustaining the portal after he tried to bring it down! We couldn't – get through! I THOUGHT IT HAD KISSED YOU! – I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I didn't die," said Orion softly, as he comfortingly embraced her back, though his temper was increasingly rising. "I'm fine, Calypso. Everything is fine."

But she didn't seem to be listening to him, since she clutched him tighter and kept sobbing wretchedly on his chest. Orion shot Viktor a pointed glance and the boy seemed to pick up his meaning. Viktor gently took Calypso away from Orion's arms, and tightly hugged her as she mumbled words in between sobs.

Orion swiftly turned to face Vagnarov, whose face was drained of all color, and he angrily spat, "Give me my wand."

Vagnarov automatically complied and Orion quickly snatched his wand from the wizard's hands.

He pierced Vagnarov with his eyes, and demanded fiercely, "Who was it? Who was the Dementor?"

"I don't know," said Vagnarov, adamantly shaking his head. Then he said faltering, "It shouldn't have happened… It's not possible… never a Dementor… only deceased relatives…"

"It's quite clear that the Dementor was your ancestor," interjected Loki quietly, piercing Orion with his black eyes. "I felt its aura, even from here, and it felt… somewhat similar to yours."

Orion nodded at him. "Yes, I felt it too. His aura was terrible but somehow familiar; it felt familiar to my dark magic." He snapped his eyes to Vagnarov and said fiercely, "The Dementor didn't appear before me because my father's soul was inside him, I just know it! He came because he is somehow related to me!" He tightly clutched Vagnarov's collar and snarled, "WHO WAS IT, DAMN YOU!"

"I don't know!" cried Vagnarov frantically, losing all his composure. "It's not possible for you to have a Dementor in your line!"

"Isn't it?" growled Orion angrily. "Well, I know what I felt, and the creature is related to me! And not only some regular Dementor, oh, no! This one made me feel pain! Dementors aren't supposed to make you feel physical pain. And this one had my father's sucked soul inside of him!"

"He made you feel pain?" said Vagnarov breathlessly. "You saw the souls inside of it?"

"Yes," hissed Orion impatiently. "Why?"

"Have you seen souls before? Have you been able to speak to them or touch them?"

"Once, after I pulled Lezander out of the Necromancer's Gate," said Orion sharply. "It was an accident, it happened by mistake, I didn't do anything to summon her, but I saw, spoke and touched my mother."

"That could explain it," said Vagnarov quietly. He snapped his eyes to Orion. "I think that when you used your magic to fight against the force of the Necromancer's Gate, and after succeeding in bringing back the soul it wanted to rip from the body, it must have triggered your necromantic powers. Such a leap in your dark magic abilities could explain why you can see souls inside a Dementor. It explains why you could touch your mother's spirit."

Orion frowned as he remembered Gellert's words: 'The portkey activated when you had a major breakthrough with your dark powers…'. So Vagnarov must be right.

"And the pain the Dementor made me feel?" demanded Orion fiercely. "What's the explanation for that?"

"It must be a very ancient Dementor. The older, the more powerful they are," replied Vagnarov quietly, with a deep frown.

"Oh, fucking great!" snapped Orion. He pulled Vagnarov's face close to his, and snarled furiously, "I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE DEMENTOR IS!"

"I truly don't know," said Vagnarov, looking at him entreatingly.

Orion violently released him, and spat, "Well, I think you and I know who can give me some answers, don't we?"

He rushed out of the classroom as Calypso yelled for him behind his back. Orion panted with heavy breaths as he made his way through long corridors and endless stairs. He was still feeling very drained and exhausted, but he needed to know as soon as possible. He also started feeling a slight burning on his finger, but didn't become aware of it, as he ran as fast as he could.

Orion halted when he stood before the wall with the Deathly Hallows engraved symbol. He frantically started to cast every spell he could think of, so that the wall would open and give him access to Morgana and Mordred. But after long minutes of intense casting, and several blood spells for which he smudged his blood into the symbol, he tiredly slumped against the wall, his forehead drenched in sweat as his knees seemed to refuse to hold his weight.

"OPEN UP!" Orion madly bellowed, as he furiously kicked the wall against which he was resting. "OPEN THE FUCK UP! MORGANA!"

"I don't think they will," said a soft voice behind his back.

Orion spun around and saw Vagnarov looking at him with a glint of sadness in his dark eyes.

"I don't think they'll allow you access until they deem that the time is right."

The old wizard approached Orion, and placed a hand on his shoulder, as he said quietly, "You need to rest, Orion. And even though you obviously passed the test, I don't think that you should continue with Necromancy; given what happened, it's too dangerous."

"Of course I will!" hissed Orion angrily. "That was my father's soul in there! He spoke to me. HE PLEADED FOR ME! HE TRIED TO HELP ME!" He grasped Vagnarov's robes, and spat, "And you'll fucking teach me everything I need so that I can get him back! Are you listening, Vulcan? I won't give up on this, ever!"

"It's not wise," said Vagnarov softly. "I understand your feelings, but you almost died today. You were almost Kissed."

"But I didn't die!" snarled Orion. "I was able to protect myself. Fine, it took me a long time, but I managed it! And next time I'll do it better and faster." He pierced Vagnarov with his eyes, and said sharply, "If you don't teach me; I'll leave Durmstrang and you can say good-bye to your Vindico Atrum candidate!"

He glanced at the wall, and roared furiously, "AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTIONS SOON, MORGANA, I'LL LEAVE AS WELL! AND I'LL TAKE THE BLOODY HALLOWS WITH ME! DO YOU HEAR?"

Orion released Vagnarov, and said coldly, "Make your choice now. Either you agree to teach me Necromancy and help me with it, or I leave Durmstrang this instant."

Vagnarov silently regarded him for a long time, and finally said quietly, "I'll teach you."

"Glad we understand each other," said Orion sharply.

Suddenly, he felt a bit dizzy and he slumped against the wall, feeling more tired and exhausted than ever.

"You should rest," said Vagnarov quietly.

"As if you fucking care," spat Orion, as he tried, and failed, to stand away from the wall. "You only care if I succeed in becoming the VA. You don't care two straws for my personal well-being."

"That's not true," said Vagnarov sternly. "You're my pupil, and thus, I care for you. Furthermore, I've watched how you've grown into a formidable wizard, and I've always wanted to help you become the great, powerful wizard you have the capacity to be."

"In short, the VA," retorted Orion with a snort. "That's your true aim."

"I would still care for your magical development if you weren't a candidate," said Vagnarov sharply.

"Fine, then if you truly care, then you'll help me free my father's soul," said Orion fiercely.

"I'll try," said Vagnarov curtly. "As agreed."

Orion nodded, and slumped back against the wall; allowing himself some rest. Suddenly, he finally became aware of the increasingly burning sensation around one of his fingers. He glanced at his Black Heir ring, knowing that by the intensity of the burning Voldemort was about to give up in his summoning and proceed to activate the portkey himself.

He anxiously glanced at Vagnarov and saw that the wizard's eyes were fixed on his ring, obviously knowing what it was.

"You can go to him if you want," said Vagnarov quietly, snapping his eyes to Orion's. "It's a misfortune indeed that you chose him as your partner."

"Why is that?" snapped Orion.

Vagnarov had never told him that he had to kill Voldemort, only Sebastien had. He wondered if the old wizard was going to say something along the same lines.

"You'll understand soon," said Vagnarov with a heavy sigh, which made him sound as an old man who had too many unpleasant burdens on his tired shoulders. "And I sincerely tell you that I regret what will be asked of you, but it's necessary and unavoidable."

"We'll see about that. I'll never kill someone I love."

Orion's quiet words echoed in the corridor long after he had vanished from Vagnarov's sight.

The old wizard glanced at the place where Orion had been, and with a heavy heart, he turned around and silently made way to his office.

* * *

Orion's knees buckled as his feet landed on the wooden floor, and he barely managed to avoid plummeting against the floor by tightly clutching a chair that was in front of him.

"What has happened to you?"

Orion snapped his head up and saw Voldemort rising from behind his desk, his crimson eyes closely inspecting him.

"Nothing," mumbled Orion. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day of tedious classes."

Orion started to sway where he stood, and he hastily tried to sit down on the chair, but Voldemort swiftly halted him, tightly grabbing his shoulders as he tilted Orion's face up.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Orion, and said sharply, "Don't lie to me. What happened?"

"I need to sit down," said Orion quietly, as his vision started to get foggy and his mind started to swirl dizzily.

"Tell me what-"

"Please, let me sit down!" snapped Orion exasperatedly.

Voldemort frowned, but he helped Orion take a seat, before he remained towering in front of him.

Orion closed his eyes with a sigh of relief as he slumped against the back rest.

He felt Voldemort's fingers pushing down his collar, as his voice demanded, "What's this?"

But Orion paid him no mind, he felt so exhausted that he just wanted to fall asleep. His confrontation with the Dementor had drained him more than anything else he had ever done in his life. He could still remember the intense pain he had felt; his bones seeming to freeze, his blood painfully seeming to solidify into ice, the cold burning of the Dementor's touch… And above all, in his mind still flashed the images of Sirius' soul struggling to free itself from the Dementor, and in his ears still reverberated his father's cried desperate pleas…

"What is this, Orion?" snapped Voldemort's furious voice.

Orion slowly opened his eyes and he scowled at the wizard. "What's what?"

"The burn scars around your throat!" said Voldemort sharply, boring his crimson eyes into Orion's. "The burns you have on your hands."

Orion blinked and looked down at his hands. Voldemort was right; his fingertips and parts of his hands were covered with burn marks. It seemed that the burns caused by the Dementor's touch weren't healing as quickly as usual.

"Well?" said Voldemort impatiently.

"Er- I… was too late in dodging a curse during Dark Arts," said Orion quietly. "I didn't realize that I was injured until now."

"Do you take me for a fool, Orion?" snapped Voldemort angrily. "Why do you think I summoned you here? I felt intense pain through our link! No burning curse would have given you intense pain."

"You did?" gasped out Orion, with wide-eyes.

"Yes," said Voldemort curtly, with a deep frown on his face. "And I want to know who or what caused it."

"I'm sorry that you felt some of my pain, but don't want to speak about it," said Orion with a wary sigh, as he tiredly closed his eyes again.

"But I do," spat Voldemort's voice. "I want to know what you've been up to. It seems that you're unable to take care of yourself even when you're at school!"

"Don't shout, please," said Orion with a grimace, as he opened his eyes. "I need to sleep, Tom. I really need to sleep... Just let me sleep…."

Voldemort frowned at him, and said quietly, "Very well, I'll get you into bed, but after you're tucked in you're going to tell me what happened. Agreed?"

Orion mumbled noncommittally, though Voldemort seemed to interpret it as acquiescence. The older wizard carefully pulled up Orion to his feet and swiftly wrapped him in his arms; instantly apparating them to his bedroom.

Orion was barely aware of anything as Voldemort helped him reach the large bed. The wizard pulled down the covers and placed Orion on the bed. He flicked his wand to divest Orion of all his clothes, and then rummaged his closet, found a silky, black pajama, and after shrinking it, he flicked his wand again to clothe Orion with it.

Voldemort brought up the covers over Orion until only his head was visible. He swiftly conjured an armchair by the side of the bed, and he sat down, gazing with a frown at Orion's pale and exhausted face.

Orion sighed with pleasure and closed his eyes as he burrowed inside the warm bed; rolling a bit on both his sides so that the covers tightly tucked him in a sort of cocoon-like envelope.

Voldemort quirked an amused eyebrow at the little nest Orion had created for himself, but he said quietly, "Tell me what happened."

" 'morrow," mumbled Orion.

"No, not tomorrow," retorted Voldemort. "It's something you don't want to tell me; that's obvious. And I have better chances of prying the truth from you now. Tomorrow you'll be rested enough to concoct some plausible lie and attempt to make me swallow it. So you'll tell me now."

" It was nothin'"

"It was certainly something," said Voldemort sharply, "And you're draining my patience, Orion. Answer me."

Orion cracked an eye open and scowled at him. "You won't let me sleep until I tell you, will you?"

"Exactly," said Voldemort with a smirk. "Sooner or later you'll finally tell me the truth; you'll be too exhausted to fight and you'll give me what I want so that I allow you to go back to sleep."

Orion opened both his eyes and shot him a glare. He knew what would happen if he told Voldemort the truth; he would be forbidden from taking Necromancy lessons ever again. On the other hand, Voldemort had felt the pain; a convincing lie to explain such intense pain would be hard to come up with. And furthermore, he remembered what Evander and Calypso had told him: that Voldemort and he were in a very precarious balance which solely depended on trust.

He peered at Voldemort, and said quietly, "If I tell you what happened, will you not interfere with my decision?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him. "Depends on the decision."

"No, if I trust you with the truth of what happened, then you must trust me to make the best choice for myself and what I want."

"Alright," said Voldemort impatiently.

Orion nodded and said with a sigh, "I don't want to describe it-"

"You said you would tell me," hissed Voldemort.

"I won't tell you," said Orion, shaking his head. "I'll show you."

Voldemort quirked a surprised eyebrow. "You will allow me into your mind to see your memories?"

"Yes," replied Orion. "It's best this way because I don't want to describe it… it was – unpleasant, and it's also difficult to explain. But I'll only give you access to that memory, mind you."

Voldemort frowned at him. "You say it's unpleasant. But you are aware that the memory will be replayed in your mind while I see it, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Orion quietly. "But as I said, it's tougher to describe with words. Now, give me a minute."

He closed his eyes and deeply concentrated in sorting out his memories. He compartmentalized them, locked them tightly in deep lagoons, casting all his Occlumency barriers around them, and only left out in the open the memory of what had happened inside the portal, ending as soon as the Dementor vanished.

Orion snapped his eyes open, steeled himself, and said quietly, "Go ahead."

Voldemort immediately sunk his crimson eyes into his, and Orion abruptly felt a presence in his mind, brushing along it; though it wasn't painful or uncomfortable, but like a light and careful touch, and Orion felt his invisible scar pleasantly tingling. At once, the presence found the only memory available and Orion had to experience reliving it again, though now the only thing which still affected him was his father's cries. Finally, it ended and Orion sighed in relief.

"You're not going back to school!" choked out Voldemort, abruptly rising from his seat, knocking the chair to the floor.

"What?" said Orion startled.

"You're not going back to Durmstrang, ever!" snarled Voldemort furiously, his crimson eyes flashing, as the dark aura around him violently pulsed.

"What are you talking about?" said Orion, deeply alarmed. "I have to go back to Durmstrang! It's my school!"

"You don't need to go to school anymore; I'll think about letting you go to Hogwarts, but Durmstrang is absolutely out of the question!" hissed Voldemort angrily, before he swiftly turned around and made his way towards the door, flicking his wand as he went.

Orion rose from the bed, as he frantically said, "No! Speak to me! You can't make this decision. You said I would decide for myself, Tom!"

But Voldemort didn't reply and he kept advancing as he swished his wand through the air, muttering and hissing under his breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP CASTING WARDS!" bellowed Orion, as he rushed forwards, but the bed covers became entangled around his legs, making him stumble and lose his equilibrium.

"Fuck!" cried Orion with a groan, as he painfully crashed against the floor.

He glanced at Voldemort, who had suddenly turned around, looking at him with a slight hint of uncertainty in his crimson eyes.

"Wait, Tom. You can't be serious! I have to go back to Durmstrang. I must learn all the stuff they teach me there! I need it!"

Voldemort clenched his jaw, and with a last flick of his wand, he left the room, the door banging shut after him.

"NOOO!" yelled Orion frantically. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED IN HERE, TOM!"

Orion shot his hand forward and said hastily, "Accio wand!"

His eyes widened when nothing happened and he frantically glanced around, looking for his robes since his wand was in one of the pockets. But he didn't find anything; no robes, no wand, nothing.

"Accio wand! Accio Death and Life wand!" said Orion frantically, "Damn it! ACCIO WAND! Accio wand! No! ACCIO WAND! Shit!"

He angrily ripped the bed covers from his legs and flew towards the door, loudly banging on it, as he yelled desperately, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, TOM! -- FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, LET ME OUT! -- LET ME OUT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Orion panted for breath and rested his hands on his knees, as the exhaustion settled on him again. Shaking his head, he straightened and opened his right hand, concentrating, with everything he could muster, to summon his dark magic into creating a ball of black flames. Thick beads of sweat broke on his forehead as he tried again and again with no results, not even a sparkle. He was too tired, too drained, and he felt heavy wards on the room making it more difficult for him.

He started to bang on the door again; frantic, desperate, furious, and without knowing what else to do, as he yelled, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, TOM! -- I HAVE TO GO BACK! -- HE'S MY FATHER- MY FATHER, TOM! -- YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! -- HIS SOUL STRUGGLED TO REACH ME, TOM! -- DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? -- PLEASE, I NEED TO HELP HIM, PLEASE! -- I HAVE TO GO BACK TO LEARN ENOUGH, JUST ENOUGH! -- NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO ME! -- THERE'S NO DANGER! -- HE PLEADED FOR ME! -- TOM, LET ME OUT!"

But nothing happened. The door didn't open and Voldemort didn't respond.

Orion slumped down the door, dully looking at his palms, as his eyes threatened to drift shut with a volition of their own. He shook his head, and forced himself to stay awake, as he tried again to incite his dark magic, to spur it inside him… Again and again, but nothing happened… He wanted to rage and cry in both impotence, fury, and desperation. But he repeated it, again and over, trying to create flames, water, wind, ice, anything… or the powerful, wild, pure blast… but none happened…he was too drained… and he finally drifted off into an exhausted sleep, sliding to the floor.

* * *

Orion's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through the heavy, velvet curtains, and he burrowed his head further into the fluffy pillow, as he closed his eyes again with a sigh. Abruptly, he snapped them open as he remembered everything that had happened the previous day. He blinked when he saw that he was in the bed and he started stretching. Suddenly, he froze when he arched his back and felt something behind him.

Slowly, he turned around, and he saw that Voldemort was lying on his side, gazing at him with intense crimson eyes.

Orion's anger bubbled inside him with alarming speed, and he didn't think about it twice. He sat up with a jump, swung back his right arm, and swiftly plunged his fist straight into Voldemort's face.

A nasty 'crack' reverberated in the room, and Orion smirked with a profound sense of satisfaction, not even noticing the pain he felt in his knuckles. Voldemort's handsome face now sported a broken nose which was flowing with blood; his crimson eyes wide with shock.

Orion didn't spare another second relishing what he had done, and he hastily jumped away from the bed. He made a mad dash towards the door, but suddenly, he was toppled down by a heavy weight on his back. He crashed against the hard, marble floor; his jaw nastily impacting against it with a crunching sound.

Orion was swiftly flipped over and Voldemort tightly grabbed his wrists, pulling them over his head, as he straddled Orion's waist to stop his jerks and attempts to throw him off.

"Gerroff!" growled Orion, feeling a piercing ache on his jaw as his mouth filled with liquid.

He coughed repeatedly to avoid choking, and he coughed up spurts of blood which splat on his cheeks and down his chin and neck. He scowled at Voldemort and angrily discovered that the wizard's nose was already fixed, though there was still blood splattered on his face and robes.

"You'll never attack me again," hissed Voldemort, in a very low and dangerous tone of voice.

"The 'ell I von't!" grumbled Orion fiercely, as more blood flowed into his mouth.

He turned his face to a side and coughed up some more spurts of blood. But his mouth never seemed to empty; he started coughing up repeatedly, feeling his chest and stomach hurt.

"Keep still!" snapped Voldemort, as he pointed his wand at Orion.

Orion's eyes widened and he frantically began to jerk his limbs to throw off Voldemort, but the other wizard had trapped both of Orion's wrists in one hand, and used all his body weight to pin Orion down.

"Keep still, I say!" snarled Voldemort.

"No, not like 'his," spluttered Orion, frantically shaking his head. "Not like 'his, 'om."

"Not like what?" demanded Voldemort with frown.

" End wit' duel," spat out Orion. "Not like 'his."

"I'm going to heal you, not curse you!" snapped Voldemort impatiently. "So keep your head still."

Orion narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. As the wand was aimed towards his face, his eyes widened with uncertainty, glancing from the wand to Voldedmort's face, and back.

He started to frantically squirm and jerk under Voldemort as he spluttered, "Le' me go! S'op. Le' me go!"

Voldemort tightly clutched Orion's face, and said sharply, "If you don't keep still I can't do it. I'm going to heal you, trust me."

Orion nastily snorted, and spluttered angrily, "You can't be 'rusted! Yes'er'ay you 'idn't ke'p you' p'omise! I showe' you an' you 'urned on me!"

"I can't understand a word of what you're saying, Orion," said Voldemort impatiently. "Now shut up, stay still, and allow me to heal you!"

Orion deeply frowned, his eyes suspiciously following the wand as it flicked over his face, while Voldemort muttered something under his breath. A pale blue beam of light struck Orion's jaw and he immediately felt a tingling warmth all over it and the pain receded back.

Orion blinked and Voldemort smirked at him, but the older wizard was unceremoniously pushed to a side when Orion abruptly sat up, coughing up and spitting the rest of the blood which remained in his mouth.

His stomach and rib cage painfully hurt, due to all the coughing, and he wrapped an arm around them, as he finished spitting the last trail of blood. He finally heaved in deep pants of air mixed with some slighter coughs to clear his throat. Suddenly, he felt a warm tingling in his body, and the aches disappeared. He shot Voldemort a glance and saw that the wizard had begun lowering his wand after casting some spell.

Orion slowly stood up, and before he had time to become aware of it, Voldemort had grabbed his arm to help him move forward.

"Don't," snapped Orion, jerking his arm away from Voldemort's grasp.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, and said angrily, "You're not well. You need to rest."

"I need nothing except my wand," spat Orion. "Where is it?"

"You don't need it here," said Voldemort calmly.

Orion's eyes flashed and he gripped Voldemort tightly by his robes, and said furiously, "I'm not staying here, Tom. I don't care if I have to bring down this manor, but I'm not staying here. I'm going to Durmstrang! I have class in two hours."

"You're never going back to Durmstrang," hissed Voldemort angrily. "It's obvious you don't know your own limits, therefore I'm establishing them for you. I'm sure that if I forbid you to take Necromancy you would still find a way of learning it if you went to Durmstrang. I'm not taking the chance. Therefore, no Necromancy means no Durmstrang."

"I showed you my memory, I trusted you with it, because you told me that it would be my decision! You agreed to this before I showed you the memory, and you turned on me after seeing it!" said Orion furiously. "You're a liar, a hypocrite, a traitor! I trusted you this time and you failed me! You dare take my wand from me, you dare imprison me here, casting wards on the bedroom, and you dare forbid me to return to my school and friends!"

"YOU ALMOST DIED!" roared Voldemort furiously, tightly clutching Orion's shoulders. "YOU WERE ALMOST KISSED!"

"But I didn't die, Tom," said Orion sternly. "I survived, and now I know how to do it. I'll do better next time."

"There won't be a next time!" hissed Voldemort enraged. "Because I won't take any chances with your life. I won't lose you because of this!"

"You won't lose me," said Orion softly, peering up at him. "I know that I can do it-"

"I don't care what you believe you can do," interrupted Voldemort angrily. "Yesterday, you almost died. That's all I need to know."

"That's not all," said Orion beseechingly, tightly gripping Voldemort's shoulders and bringing him down, closer to his face. "My father was there, you saw him, Tom. He struggled, trying to help me. He was there! I saw him… so close to me… His pleas, Tom… His hand reaching towards me… His face looking at me… How can you expect me to forget this? How can you expect me to leave him inside that creature? After seeing him, how can I possibly abandon him?"

"You'll have to," said Voldemort quietly. "Because I won't let you take unnecessary risks."

"I won't abandon my father!" yelled Orion. "You've always known this. I only agreed to drop Necromancy if it changed me, and it hasn't! I haven't even started the lessons yet. So I'll stick to what we had agreed, and you have to as well, because it was our deal and changing it isn't valid! I'll drop Necromancy if it changes me, but I have to try it in the meantime. Maybe in the next lessons I'll learn what I need, and after, I won't go again to Necromancy class. But I have to try it, Tom. Vagnarov has agreed to help me; he won't let anything happen to me."

Voldemort remained silent, looking at Orion with narrowed, angry eyes.

Orion sunk his eyes into Voldemort's, and said entreatingly, "You said you wouldn't deny me my schooling, Tom. You said we are equals. How can I be your equal when I can't even finish my education? How can I be a good fighter for the war if I don't learn everything Durmstrang offers?"

"You don't need to go back to Durmstrang for that," said Voldemort curtly. "You can learn from the books in my library. I can spare some of my time to teach you."

"It's not the same," said Orion frantically. "There are things I can't learn in books, and you're too busy, Tom. And my friends are there, as well as the DA members; people who can help us in the war. It's foolish to lose them, and I'll lose them if I'm not at Durmstrang. I have to remain at Hogwarts because if not Dumbledore would suspect that I support you, but it would be unbearable if I didn't have my weekends at Durmstrang to look forward to. And I followed your instructions, I obeyed. I went to Hogwarts because you wanted me to go. I asked to be sorted into Gryffindor because you implied it would be best. I have yielded to your wishes in these things! I only ask to be given an opportunity to save my father, Tom!"

Voldemort regarded him for a long time, and finally he hissed angrily, "You will drop Necromancy at the first sign that it changes you in any way." He tightly clutched Orion's face and added sharply, "And you'll never attack me again. Not physically or with magic. If you ever do, next time, I will retaliate and it won't be pleasant for you."

"I punched you because you locked me in!" snapped Orion angrily. "You deserved it! You took my wand, you locked me in warded room, saying that I wouldn't be allowed back to Durmstrang… How did you expect me to behave after that?"

"Like my spouse," snarled Voldemort.

"Then treat me as such," said Orion sharply. "I don't go around locking you in rooms, or taking your wand from you. I certainly don't forbid you to do the things you want to do." He sighed and said quietly, "I don't want to fight, Tom." He peered up at him, and added, "I wanted to spend some time with you. It's been over three weeks…"

"It has," said Voldemort quietly, intently looking at him.

Orion sighed and rubbed his eyes, as he said softly, "I must go back to Durmstrang."

"I'll allow you to return," said Voldemort curtly. "But remember our pact, you'll drop Necromancy at the first sign of trouble, and you won't go into that black column again."

"I don't think Vagnarov will allow me to, anyway," said Orion quietly, with a frown. "Besides, I don't want to go inside the portal. At least not until I've learned more about Necromancy; not until I know that I'm ready. I won't face the Dementor until I'm sure that I can save my father's soul. And I'll do as you asked once; I'll explain to you my plan for the confrontation with the Dementor. Alright?"

"Fine," said Voldemort. He narrowed his eyes, and added, "Now, explain to me why you're dallying around with a mudblood."

Orion rolled his eyes. "Rodolphus told you already? I should have guessed… You said that I had to make friends with Gryffindors. She's the most bearable of the lot, and she's a Ravenclaw in disguise. I don't know why the hat sorted her in Gryffindor-"

"That doesn't matter," interrupted Voldemort sharply. "It's a waste of your time to befriend a mudblood. I don't want you getting attached to her, because in the end, the mudbloods will be casted away."

"I'm not getting attached," snapped Orion. "Besides, Dumbledore is twinkling with happiness ever since he found out that she's my friend. And what's more, we still don't know what to do with the muggleborns, so maybe Hermione can remain my friend after-"

"I know exactly what to do with them," cut in Voldemort sternly.

"Yes, I'm certain you do," snapped Orion, piercing him with his eyes. "But it still has to be discussed until we reach a solution that satisfies us both."

Voldemort smirked at him, remaining silent, and Orion looked up at him and sighed, since he didn't want to get into that at present.

He checked his watch, and said quietly, "I still have an hour and a half. I think I'll lie down for a bit, I still feel tired."

Without waiting for Voldemort's reply, Orion went towards the bed, dropping on it. When he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep, he felt the mattress denting behind him and he slowly turned around. Voldemort was lying on his side, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You broke my nose."

Orion smirked at him. "Still not over it?" He narrowed his eyes and said sharply, "You broke my jaw."

Voldemort scoffed. "You did that to yourself, when you fell to the floor."

"I didn't fall, you tackled me," said Orion pointedly. "Besides, you fixed your nose within seconds, while I almost choked to death with my own blood."

"Because you were too suspicious of me to let me heal you immediately," said Voldemort curtly.

"Of course I was suspicious," said Orion with a snort. "I punched you minutes before. I was expecting a crucio, at the very least, in retaliation."

"Oh, I will crucio you if you ever do that to me again," retorted Voldemort in a sharp, menacing voice.

"Don't worry, Tom," said Orion tauntingly. "If you behave I won't mar that handsome face of yours."

"Impudent brat," hissed Voldemort angrily. "If you ever-"

"Shut up and kiss me," interrupted Orion curtly.

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and smugly smirked at him. "Feeling a little needy, Orion?"

Orion huffed. "No, it's just that the best way to make you stop hissing threats at me is with a good snog."

"You'll need to do much more besides kiss me if you want me to forgive you," said Voldemort sharply.

Orion smirked as he inched closer to Voldemort, and wrapping an arm over the wizard's shoulders, he hissed flirtatiously, "_Tell me, Tom, what does your future spouse need to do in order to be forgiven? What will you ask of him? Or perhaps he needs to be punished… Perhaps if you restate your claim, taking him, then you'll feel better..."_

"_I should take you_," hissed Voldemort silkily, as he trailed a finger over Orion's lips. "_Brutally, to make you feel who you belong to, to make you learn your lesson…_" He stopped caressing Orion, and said curtly, "_But you're too tired._" He smirked and added, "_I'll punish you later."_

"_Then take me slowly_," said Orion, sinking his eyes into Voldemort. "_It's been so long… I want you to take me. I don't want to wait until next weekend."_

_"You would like that, wouldn't you?"_ hissed Voldemort, with a self-satisfied smirk. _"But you don't deserve it, my little serpent. I think I'll let you go desperate with need for a whole week."_

"_I will not wait,_" said Orion sternly, before he caught Voldemort's retort with his lips, sinking his fingers in Voldemort's hair as he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue inside his lover's mouth.

Voldemort wasn't responding, but Orion didn't care, and he pulled his body closer to Voldemort's as he hungrily explored the wizard's mouth, relishing in his taste. He slowly trailed a hand down Voldemort's clothed chest, caressing the wizard's stomach until his fingers reached a belt. He started unfastening it when abruptly Voldemort grabbed his wrist, halting him.

Orion broke the kiss and looked up at Voldemort. With a frown, he said, _"You don't want to?"_

_"You need to rest," _said Voldemort tersely.

_"No, I need you," _said Orion curtly. He bore his eyes into the crimson ones, and added quietly, _"Do you know what memory helped me cast my patronus charm? It was the one when you took me slowly after the Dark Allies Meeting. That's the one I chose. I want to feel that way again… I want you to take me gently, to make love to me… I want to feel it..."_

He slowly kissed Voldemort's lips before saying, _"Give me that."_

Voldemort cupped Orion's face and slowly caressed his jaw, as he said with a smirk,_ "If you want it, then I'll provide." _

The wizard raised his wand, aiming it at them, but Orion halted his hand, and said quietly, _"No, no spells. I want to undress you myself."_

_"Like muggles?" _said Voldemort with a scathing scoff.

Orion shot him a small smile. "_I'll make you appreciate the advantages."_

Orion sat up and pushed Voldemort down, making him lie on his back. While Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, Orion straddled the wizard's legs and started to slowly unbutton Voldemort's robes as he leaned forwards to kiss him. As they meshed their mouths and tongues together in a slow and deep kiss, Orion pulled Voldemort's robes open and trailed a hand over the wizard's shirt, feeling the taut muscles under it. He quickly undid the buttons and broke away from the kiss.

"_Lean forward a bit._"

Voldemort sat up and Orion circled the wizard's waist with his legs as he slowly peeled the robes and shirt from Voldemort's body. His gaze trailed over Voldemort's chest and broad shoulders as he caressed the wizard's stomach, feeling the muscles rippling under his touch. Orion leaned forwards and trailed small, biting kisses over Voldemort's neck, going down the wizard's chest. He flicked his tongue over a nipple and gently bit it.

Voldemort groaned and wrapped his arms around Orion, pulling them closer as their arousal strained and pleasurably rubbed together through their pants. He swiftly tore the pajama top off Orion and hungrily kissed him, ravenously exploring Orion's mouth as he deeply plunged in his tongue.

Suddenly, Voldemort broke off and swiftly aimed his wand at Orion's face, smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" said Orion startled, warily glancing at the wand aimed at him.

Voldemort's smirk grew larger. "Fearful of me, my little serpent?"

"No," growled Orion, narrowing his eyes at Voldemort. "If you want to curse me, go ahead, Tom."

"Perhaps you truly belong in Gryffindor, given this foolish display of bravery," drawled Voldemort, inching his wand closer to Orion's face. He smirked, and added, "This time, you don't need to worry... As much as I like kissing you I don't particularly fancy doing it while your face is smudged with blood."

Orion huffed. "You bastard, I'll get you for this." He smirked and added, "But go ahead, clean my face. I see yours is clean already, though I enjoyed seeing your face covered in blood as a result of my justified anger." He tightened his legs around Voldemort's waist and breathed into the wizard's ear, as he nipped Voldemort's neck, "It have you a certain extra allure… kind of my mark on you…"

"And I'm the possessive one?" said Voldemort with a scoff.

"Oh, you are," retorted Orion, pulling away from him. He smiled and added, "But I'm possessive as well, Tom. Perhaps I learned it from you…" He caressed Voldemort's face, his eyes trailing the wizard's handsome features, as he said quietly, "This face is mine; it's the one I always want to see. Sometimes your crimson eyes narrowed in anger at me, other times gazing intently at me, but I prefer when you look at me with desire and warmth, like you are now, because you don't look at any other that way."

"You presume too much," said Voldemort, with narrowed eyes. "I don't look with 'warmth' at anyone, not even you."

Orion smirked at him. "Whatever you say, Tom. Now, clean my face or let me continue."

"_Impatient to have me inside you, aren't you?_" hissed Voldemort smugly.

"_As much as you_," said Orion with a wicked grin, as he trailed his hand down Voldemort's taut stomach and lightly brushed his fingers over the wizard's hard arousal which strained against his pants. "_I'm sure you can't wait to feel me pulsing around you, as you sink into me, as you take me over and over again, hearing my moans of pleasure and your name being tore from my lips, as you claim me…"_

Voldemort's crimson eyes flashed in a dark hue, and he swiftly flicked his wand over Orion's face, removing all traces of blood, before he flicked it twice more, divesting them of their pants.

"Oh," grumbled Orion with disappointment. "I wanted to remove –"

"_You can play your games another time, my little serpent,_" huskily hissed Voldemort, as he wrapped his arms around Orion, pulling their chests together while Orion was forced to tighten his legs around Voldemort's waist to maintain his balance, since the older wizard was still sitting up.

Voldemort's action made their arousals rub and nestle against each other and Orion bit his lips to repress a moan as the wizard started to slowly move against him, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. Orion threw his arms around Voldemort's neck as the wizard flicked his wand and muttered something under his breath, and Orion instantly felt a warm, slick tingling inside him.

Voldemort's clouded crimson eyes sank into Orion's as he reached a hand down Orion's back, and he pulled Orion into a deep, searing kiss as he slowly entered a finger into Orion's tight warmth.

Orion groaned inside his lover's mouth when he felt the invading finger slowly pulling in and out of him. He tightened his arms around Voldemort and suddenly snapped his head backwards and moaned loudly, when Voldemort pressed his finger against that spot which made a fiery wave of pleasure rush through his body.

Voldemort intently watched Orion's flushed face as he carefully added a second finger and he huskily groaned when Orion's tightness clamped down his fingers. Orion was so tight, so deliciously tight, that he just wanted to plunge into him and take him fast. But he reined his desire and unbridled lust, wanting to give Orion what he had asked for.

Orion moved his hips against his lover's, feeling their arousals tightly rub against each other, and he writhed against Voldemort's chest as he felt the fingers slowly moving inside him; the gentle thrusting driving him insane with need. He felt Voldemort's intense, enticing aura tingling warmly on his skin, and he shivered in pleasure and anticipation as he rocked against Voldemort, while the wizard entered him with another finger. It made him arch his back and moan against Voldemort's neck, as he felt a hot fire rushing through his veins, inflaming his nerves with scintillating pleasure.

Voldemort caught Orion's moans with his mouth with a hungry kiss, and slowly and carefully removed his fingers from Orion's warmth. As Orion's tightness contracted around his withdrawing fingers, his crimson eyes glazed over. He placed his hands on Orion's hips and slowly lifted him up.

"_Look at me_," hissed Voldemort quietly.

Orion snapped his eyes to Voldemort's and felt a pleasurable shiver run down his spine as the intense crimson eyes sunk into his.

Voldemort kept his gaze fixedly on Orion's emerald orbs as he started lowering Orion on his erection which was aligned to plunge into Orion, straining and filled painfully and needily. Orion let out a loud moan as he was slowly impaled, being deliciously filled by his lover's impossibly hard, warm erection. He sunk his fingers in Voldemort's shoulders as he was filled beyond pleasurable endurance when his lover's arousal was finally completely inside him. He felt wonderfully full and he tightened his legs around Voldemort's waist, making the wizard's arousal sink deeper into him as he arched his back and groaned.

Voldemort breathed heavily, sweat breaking on his forehead at the sheer amount of desire he felt, as Orion's passage tightened around his pulsing arousal like an exquisite, silky, warm glove. He started to slowly move inside Orion, while he cradled the young wizard against his chest, their arms wrapped around each other as they rocked together, the room filling with moans, groans and panted breaths. His lust and arousal soared at Orion's moans, as the young wizard's amazingly responsive body moved sensuously against his, and the beautiful, clouded emerald eyes sunk into his, never breaking their gazes from one another. He felt Orion's powerful dark magical aura tingling on his skin, enticing him, and surrounding him in a familiar and compelling warmth. Always looking into Orion's eyes, he took him slowly and gently, as he groaned with pleasure every time he felt Orion's tightness clutching him. When it became too much, only wanting to plunge wildly and savagely into Orion, he reined his need and slowly ravished Orion's mouth, penetrating it with his tongue at the same slow and languid pace in which he thrusted into Orion.

As they sat entwined around each other, Orion tightened his arms around Voldemort's neck and his legs around his waist, and started to rock faster against him, needing to feel more and deeper, as his body felt taut and about to explode in pleasure.

He broke from Voldemort's consuming kiss, and breathed out, "_Faster, Tom… please… I need to go faster…_"

Voldemort's crimson eyes intensified in a dark and passionate hue as he lifted up Orion, partly removing his future spouse from his arousal. He caught Orion's mouth in an ardent and passionate kiss while he plunged down the young wizard, impaling him in a deep thrust.

Orion moaned into Voldemort's mouth, as he was exquisitely and abruptly filled, feeling a powerful wave of hot pleasure surging through his body. They began to wildly move in synchrony, groaning and moaning in unison, as Voldemort slammed up into him while he brought down his hips and impaled himself in Voldemort's hard, hot erection. He fiercely bit his lover's shoulder as the pleasure started to become too much to bear. His arousal was firmly pressed against Voldemort's stomach and their movements made it rub with maddening friction in between their bodies. His body felt on fire, his magic seemed to roar inside him, and the waves of pleasure that assaulted him seemed to be driving him into insanity.

Speeding up the pace, they worked themselves into a frenzy of passionate lust, and Orion exploded with a scream of Tom's name and a tightening of his trembling body. He felt his lover deeply plunging into him while he was assaulted by powerful and all-consuming waves of pleasure which rushed through his body, igniting it with fire, mercilessly inflaming his senses, and enveloping his mind in an ecstatic and blissful force.

Voldemort tightened his arms around Orion as the young wizard writhed and moaned against him as he rode his pleasure. Sinking his eyes into Orion's beautiful and enticing emerald orbs, he speeded his thrusts and finally loudly hissed Orion's name as he was plunged into a fulfilling and staggering pleasure. While Orion's body exquisitely clamped down and pulsed around him, he felt unimaginable ecstasy flow through his body, a hot fiery energy coursing through his veins, as he was plunged beyond the threshold of mindless pleasure.

Closing his crimson eyes in pure bliss while he panted soft breaths, he rested his back on the bed, pulling down Orion to lie against his chest. He flicked his wand to clean them, and with a content, small smile, he wrapped his arms around his future spouse.

Orion peacefully slumped against Voldemort, snuggling his face into the wizard's neck, while he felt an utter sense of completeness and belonging, as his senses were engulfed in Voldemort's scent.

With heavy lidded eyes, he peered up at Voldemort and languidly smiled at him. "_That was… perfect._"

Voldemort pulled an arm behind his head, and looked down at him with a smug and extremely satisfied smirk on his face. "_As always, my little serpent, I am perfection._"

Orion chuckled while he rolled his eyes. "_Ever the modest one._" He devilishly smiled and added in a purr, "_And you forget, my gallant lover, that it takes two to reach such heights of pleasure. I believe it's truly all thanks to me._"

"_Gallant lover?_" said Voldemort with an amused quirked eyebrow. He smirked slyly and silkily hissed, "_Well, I occasionally like to pretend I am_."

"_Oh, I know you pretend_," said Orion with an impish grin. "_You're assuredly not gallant by nature. A cold and ruthless bastard, though, you certainly are._"

"_That I am_," said Voldemort unabashedly, with a smug expression on his face.

"_Of course you would take it as a compliment_," said Orion with a snort.

"_Wasn't it?_" retorted Voldemort, shooting Orion a smirk.

"_Not exactly_," said Orion with a roll of his eyes. He brought his face closer to Voldemort's and said smugly, "_Though you aren't cold with me, are you? Did my ears deceive me or did you hiss my name in pleasure?_"

"_Your ears deceived you_," said Voldemort, with a blank expression on his face.

"_Liar!"_ said Orion with a chuckle, as he sat up and straddled Voldemort's waist.

He grabbed Voldemort's wrists, pushing them against the pillow, and looking into the crimson eyes, he said with a wide grin, "_Admit it._"

"_I'll admit nothing_," drawled Voldemort arrogantly.

"_Oh, please, you practically moaned my name,_" said Orion with a wicked smile. "_Do you want me to imitate you? It was a very needy hiss, full of desperate desire, as if you couldn't believe your luck… It was something like 'Orioooon!'… Like that, but even more needy-_"

_"You cheeky little brat," _interrupted Voldemort with a snort._ "If this is how I'm going to be repaid, after I made you writhe and moan with pleasure, then I think I won't go through all the trouble next time."_

"_Oh, you will,_" said Orion with a smirk. "_Because you love to take me; you can't get enough of me."_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, and drawled smugly, "_Neither can you."_

"_I admit that,_" said Orion with a grin. "_And now, so have you, implicitly at least, which in your case, is a great improvement. I must say, Tom, that if you don't hiss or moan my name from here henceforth, I'll be very disappointed."_

_"That depends if you're able to tear it from me," _said Voldemort, slyly smirking at him. _"In this occasion, you failed, but perhaps if you try harder, someday in the distant future, you'll succeed."_

_"Bollocks, you hissed my name, and you know it," _said Orion, chuckling._ "You're simply too arrogant and proud to admit it. But it doesn't matter, since anytime I want, I can replay it in my mind… I think I might get a pensieve for it… Hmm, the big, bad Dark Lord hissing my name in the throes of passion, who would believe it, but I have the proof, don't I?"_

Voldemort scoffed. "_If it makes you feel so triumphantly giddy, I'll make sure to fake it and hiss your name next time._"

"_Oh, you won't need to fake it, and you won't be able to repress it, either,_" retorted Orion with a self-satisfied smile. He slowly caressed Voldemort's lips, and added silkily, "_And I like it. The more you hiss and scream my name, the more I'll moan yours. And you love it when I moan your name, Tom. So you should just let go, as I do, and enjoy as the screams of our names mingle together." _

Voldemort smirked at him. "_You'll always moan and scream louder, my little serpent._"

"_Perhaps,"_ said Orion with an impish grin. "_But I'll moan even louder if you allow yourself to scream my name in pleasure_." He brought his face to Voldemort's and slowly licked his lover's lips, before he said huskily, "_It spurs me further, hearing it from you… it spikes my desire…" _

"_Does it?_" hissed Voldemort smugly. "_Well, I can comply right now if you want... Or-"_

"_Don't,_" interrupted Orion with a chuckle, pressing his palm over Voldemort's mouth. "_I would love to go into another round, but I really don't have the time. Save it for next weekend."_

He leaned forward and deeply kissed Voldemort after he removed his hand. The older wizard wrapped his arms around Orion, pressing them closer, but soon, Orion broke away with a sigh.

"_Gotta go,_" he said, shooting Voldemort an apologetic smile.

"_Fine, leave,_" grunted Voldemort, _"but remember our pact."_

_"I will,"_ said Orion with a roll of his eyes. He pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and said quietly, _"My wand?"_

Voldemort scoffed. "_It's in my robes' pocket._"

Orion nodded and shot his hand forward, as he hastily said, "Accio wand!"

The Death and Life wand came shooting towards him from the crumbled robes on the floor and Orion deftly snatched it; sighing contently as he felt his magic pulsing when he touched his wand, as it always happened.

He jumped from the bed and quickly proceeded to cast a cleaning spell on his robes, to get rid of the smudges of blood on the collar. With a flick of his wand he clothed himself in Durmstrang's uniform. He turned around to look at Voldemort, who was still relaxedly lying naked on the bed, watching him.

Pushing from his mind the thoroughly attractive sight of Voldemort lying like that, Orion frowned worriedly as he remembered what he had discovered about his dreams. He pocketed his wand and climbed on the bed, sitting besides Voldemort.

Looking down at him, he said quietly, "Your horcruxes are safe, aren't they?"

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow as he sat up. "Why do you ask?"

Orion sighed and warily rubbed his forehead. He glanced at Voldemort and said softly, "I had a dream, well, I've had several, I think, but I don't remember much. But I remember seeing you… lying dead-"

Voldemort scoffed. "And you're worried because of some dream?"

Orion tightly clutched Voldemort's shoulders, and sinking his eyes into the crimson ones, he said adamantly, "You don't understand. I also saw my father's ghostly white face in one of the dreams, two days before the thing with the Dementor happened! Don't you see? I dreamt about something which hadn't happened, and it came true afterwards!" He swallowed thickly and said shakily, "And I saw your dead body, Tom. I don't remember the details, but you were dead! And I can't-"

He broke off and shook his head, releasing Voldemort's shoulders.

Voldemort tilted up Orion's chin, and said quietly, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Orion. No one can kill me."

"What if Dumbledore can?" said Orion frantically. "What if he discovers all your horcruxes and destroys them? And then somehow kills you?"

Voldemort pierced him with his eyes, and said with a slight frown, "You forget that you're my horcrux, and the prophecy says that only you can kill me."

"I would never kill you!" said Orion vehemently. "So it has to be Dumbledore and I think he already suspects that I'm your horcrux. Perhaps he knows about all of them, and tries to destroy-"

"I would never allow him to harm you, my little serpent," interrupted Voldemort quietly. "Therefore my soul is safe in you, and my other horcruxes are safe as well. Dumbledore can't kill me."

"But what about the dreams, Tom?" said Orion with deep worry. "I've seen your dead body-"

"They're just dreams," said Voldemort with a sigh. "You're not a Seer, Orion. There has never been a Seer in the Black line, and furthermore, Seers don't dream about predictions of the future, they see it while they are awake and in a trance-like state. Moreover, they aren't even aware of the meaning of what they glimpse of the future, they merely prophesize it, without remembering they have done so."

Orion frowned at him, and said quietly, "You are right. But then, why did I dream-?"

"Maybe you believe you dreamt about the face of your father's soul when in fact you dreamt about your father's normal face," interrupted Voldemort. "You admitted that you don't remember much about the dreams, so perhaps you mixed your confused memories about them with what you saw in reality."

"No, I didn't," said Orion with fierce conviction. "I'm sure about that." He looked up at Voldemort, and said beseechingly, "Please, even if you don't believe me, just make sure your other horcruxes are safe. Just do it."

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and slowly caressed Orion's cheek. "You're truly concerned about this, aren't you? You're truly worried about me."

"I am," said Orion quietly, sinking his eyes into Voldemort's. "The same way you said you didn't want to risk losing me, neither do I want to risk losing you." He grabbed Voldemort's hand, and said entreatingly, "Promise me you'll make sure your other horcruxes are safe."

Voldemort's lips curled into a small smile. "I will, my little serpent."

"Thanks," said Orion quietly, before he gave him a lingering kiss.

Breaking away, he shot Voldemort a smile. "I'll try to see you next weekend, Tom, if I find the time-"

"If you find the time?" interrupted Voldemort with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," said Orion with a sigh. "I would love to come here every weekend but I can barely manage with all my classes. I'll try but I can make no promises. Anyway, if you need me for anything you can summon me through my ring."

"Is it only classes which have you so busy?" asked Voldemort silkily, as he pierced Orion with his eyes.

"Of course, what else would it be?" retorted Orion with a blank expression. He shot him an impish grin, and added, "But don't worry Tom, I won't make you pine for me for too long."

He quickly pecked Voldemort's lips, and swiftly activated his portkey, before the older wizard had a chance to launch a full-scale interrogation session.

Though, as he disappeared, Orion couldn't help thinking that Voldemort had yielded too easily to his wish to return to Durmstrang, given the way the wizard had reacted the previous day. He couldn't help suspecting that Voldemort, perhaps, had something up his sleeve...


	51. Necromantic theory & Suspicions

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

This is a fast update to thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming! -grins- Ah, and things will get more interesting, this chapter is to lay some foundations for what's to come in the next ones.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Orion was slowly making his way towards the dungeons for his last Sunday class, already sighing with resignation since he would be returning to Hogwarts early in the following morning. He couldn't help feeling despondent about it as his eyes trailed the corridor of the school he loved so much; school which had always felt like home to him.

In his previous classes of the day, Calypso and Viktor had kept shooting at him concerned glances due to what had happened during the Necromancy test. Calypso had insisted on knowing where he had shot off after the test and what his beliefs were about why the Dementor had appeared before him. But Orion had been too tired and moody to explain anything, and after snapping at her several times, she got the point and didn't press him further. Loki kept eyeing him with veiled interest though the stern boy didn't approach him, while Viktor just looked worried but wisely refrained from commenting. Neither Calypso nor Viktor had told Evander and Kara what had happened and Orion was grateful for it. He didn't want anyone else to know since he didn't want to be subjected to questions for which he held no answers.

He knew very little: just that he had necromantic powers, which according to Vagnarov, must have been triggered, and heightened, when he successfully defeated the force behind the Necromancer's Gate; and that those powers had allowed him to summon the Dementor, creature which he was sure was somehow related to him. And he also knew that he could see and interact with souls, which was highly convenient given his resolve to free his father's soul from the Dementor.

At least, he knew how to find the Dementor once he was prepared to confront it. He would simply ask Vagnarov to raise the same portal of the test, or learn how to do it himself. Now, the issue was to learn Necromancy, translate Pommel's book, research Slytherin's library, and finally manage to restore the Resurrection Stone to its original state, without destroying it or the piece of soul it contained.

Those tasks had become his first priority ever since his experience with the Dementor; especially after seeing his father's soul pleading for him. He had decided to postpone all other plans until he had at least solved his problem with the Resurrection Stone. Grindelwald and Râzvan could wait.

He knew that Voldemort and the Allies weren't planning on launching a full scale war in England until Dumbledore was dead and until they had the full support of the alphas. Therefore, he estimated that he still had a full year to work on reaching an agreement between the Allies and Râzvan. And breaking out Gellert from Nurmengard was even a tougher task, for which he would need not only Emmerich's help but others as well. It would take much of his time to plan it; therefore he had to postpone it for later.

At least, during his last day at Durmstrang, he had advanced in two things.

He had skipped lunch and raided Durmstrang's library until he found a book which would help him translate Pommel's book druic writing. It was called 'Ancient and Disused Magical Languages', and he had already seen that it held the information necessary to translate every druic symbol into modern English words and letters.

And in his free period he had met with the DA members. Knowing that Vagnarov's new mind-web ward would ensure that his secrets wouldn't be divulged by the students, he had freely told them that he was part of the Dark Allies and that he would become the Dark Lord's spouse. Some, like Titania, already had an inkling about this, but others just gaped at him in amazement. After a long round of explanations about his reasons for hiding his identity of Harry Potter and after convincing them with logical proofs and sound arguments that he still supported the Dark, the DA members had eagerly welcomed him back, ready to proceed with their lessons.

Orion had decided to continue their battle simulations, since they still needed to practice many formations, but he had also told them that they would start to practice curse breaking and warding spells. He had explained that it would be necessary in the war, since those who wanted to fight would eventually find themselves raiding Ministries of Magic and other governmental buildings heavily protected with powerful wards. But his real reason had been another.

It was clear to him that he would need the DA's support for breaking out Gellert from Nurmengard. He would select a bunch of them for this task and he wanted to prepare them as much as possible. Only the Hydra DA members had class with Roman Komorov, but he was resolved to teach curse breaking and warding spells to the Gorgons and Chimeras as well.

After a thirty minute battle simulation, he had organized the members into groups of three; with one student of each Order, and he had asked the Hydras to teach ward-breaking spells to the other two DA fellows of their group. They hadn't advanced much but he would be organizing their lessons in the same way for the rest of the year. Half the period doing battle simulations and the other half making them learn ward-breaking spells and practice dark spells useful for raids.

At some point he would need to evaluate them and select those who would be useful for the break into Nurmengard. And what was more important, he would need to think of how to propose it to them and how to convince them to help him without divulging the true reasons of why he wanted to free Grindelwald.

As he thought about his two accomplishments of the day, Orion marginally cheered up while he opened the door to the classroom.

This time he saw that there was no black column in the middle of the room, simply two desks in front of a larger desk behind which Vagnarov was already seated. He quietly took a seat besides Loki, and looked up at his Headmaster expectantly.

Vagnarov rose from his seat and swiftly walked in front of his desk, leaning on it as his gaze inspected them.

"Necromantic powers is a blood trait, as is the metamorphagus and parselmouth abilities, for example; but only dark blood carries the necromantic ability, and very few dark wizards have it in quantities enough to be able to detect it or use this power. Both of you have proved to have the sufficient powers to become a Necromancer."

"The aim of this class is to train your necromantic powers and help you summon and control them, as well as teach you the basic Necromantic Arts. After two years of lessons, you'll have the necessary knowledge to proceed to higher learning in Necromancy, if you wish to become a true Necromancer. For that, you'll have to apply to the Necromancer's Guild, where you'll be further tested both in your powers and determination, to see if you're ready and truly willing to fully dedicate your life to Necromancy. This is a personal choice and mustn't be taken lightly."

The old wizard pierced both Loki and Orion with his eyes. "You both know the price that must be paid in order to become a Necromancer, so I won't repeat it, but I urge you to carefully consider it during these two years. That said, I'll proceed to explain some of the things you'll be taught in this classroom."

"The main aim of a Necromancer is to learn about the secrets of the spiritual plane and gain knowledge about some of the most profound mysteries of life. Through intense interaction with the spiritual plane, Necromancers have learned about the properties of souls, how to control spirits, how to reanimate dead bodies anchoring a soul to them, how to construct a breathing body from a piece of living tissue, and how to make creatures of the other plane follow their commands, for example."

"These are the practical aspects of Necromancy, with which a Necromancer can raise an army of living dead or temporarily bring back to life a deceased person. I'll teach you some of the necromantic spells and blood rituals used to attain this, but not with the intention that you use it for personal gain, but so that you can gain knowledge and understand the delicacy and complexity of the matter."

Vagnarov leaned away from the desk, and said sternly, "Necromancers have the obligation to follow strict ethical rules, not only for their own personal safety but also for the well-being of the balance between this plane and the spiritual one. Through portals raised with their powers, and bounded by arithmetic and runic combinations, a Necromancer can pull into the mortal plane creatures of the other plane. And with the use of blood rituals, he can summon the soul of a deceased person and give it his original body, but it can only be done temporarily. A Necromancer must never make a human soul or creature cross into this plane for too long. The balance between the planes must be maintained."

"Excuse me, sir," said Orion raising his hand. "But when you say that a soul of a deceased person can't be pulled into this plane for too long, do you mean all souls or only those-"

"In your father's case," interrupted Vagnarov curtly, "his soul is in a limbo between the two planes, since it's inside the Dementor, and it never reached the spiritual plane. Thus, you can bring him into his body without causing a distortion in the balance. But remember that Dementors are those who watch and guard the balance between the planes. Their punishment is death if a Necromancer dares to tilt the balance permanently. What you want to do won't tilt it, since your father's soul never transcended, but it has never been done before and I assure you that the Dementor will fight you till the end when you attempt to pull back your father's soul."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added sternly, "Theoretically, what you want to do with your father's soul is allowed, but you can't bring your mother back, or any other deceased person whose soul already transcended into the spiritual plane. That would distort the balance permanently, and the consequences are too terrible to even consider. It's vital that you understand this."

"Is that because it can't be done, or because the balance must be maintained?" said Orion, with a hard glint in his eyes.

"Both," said Vagnarov sharply. "A transcended soul can be brought back temporarily, if the Necromancer is powerful and knowledgeable enough, but the soul will not last long in this plane. Once the soul transcends into the spiritual plane, they are compelled to go back, by the force of Death, and under the watchful powers of the Dementors. It's something that no Necromancer can prevent. If they attempt it, they'll be swiftly killed."

"The force of Death, you say," interjected Loki with extreme interest. "Are we to assume that it's sentient?"

"No, Death is a force of nature," said Vagnarov quietly. "Not a sentient being. It's a balancing force which pulls the soul of a dead person into the next plane. Just like Life is the counter force which pulls souls back into a rebirth."

"Then it's true?" said Orion with breathless awe. "There's rebirth after death?"

"For some souls, yes," replied Vagnarov quietly. "But it takes centuries or millennia."

"What happens to the souls which aren't pulled into a rebirth?" said Loki, intensely looking at Vagnarov.

"Souls go through several rebirths, and after, they reach a point. It's called the Ultimate Transcendence," said Vagnarov with a smirk. "Which is just a poetic name that masks what it's truly believed to happen. When an ancient soul has lived through all its rebirths and reaches this point, it becomes a non-entity."

"What do you mean by that?" said Orion, with a deep frown on his face.

"Very simple, those souls are consumed by Dementors, and they become nothingness. This means that the souls lose their awareness and form, and it's believed that they return to the source of all things, Magic-"

"Wait a minute," said Orion, deeply alarmed. "You say that Dementors consume the old souls of the spiritual plane which have already gone through all its rebirths. But the Dementors also suck souls from our plane, and you told me once that those souls aren't immediately consumed."

"That's right," replied Vagnarov impassively. "The souls that a Dementor takes from this plane, feed the creature for many centuries, and when it's finally consumed, it becomes nothingness."

"Then they are destroying souls taken from this plane when the souls, perhaps, haven't fulfilled all their rebirths!" said Orion incensed. "Why are they allowed to do this?"

"It's what they take as compensation for the services they provide," said Vagnarov calmly. "And who is there to stop them from taking souls from this plane? There's little reason to do so because Dementors don't distort the balance between the planes; the souls they take from our plane never reach the spiritual plane, they are slowly consumed until they become a non-entity."

Orion sat in silence, inwardly fuming.

"Sir, you said that the old spirits which are turned into a non-entity return to Magic," interjected Loki, piercing the old wizard with his eyes. "But there are two magical sources, the Light and Dark one."

Orion quirked an eyebrow in interest, as he looked from Loki to Vagnarov.

"Indeed," said Vagnarov quietly, "but all consumed souls - of muggles, muggleborns, wizards, animals, all of them - eventually go into both sources. You must remember that souls don't have magical abilities, they are metaphysical. Magic is carried in the blood of a wizard, it's what gives him his magical abilities, while a soul gives him sentience and awareness, linking life to mind. Once a wizard dies, the soul leaves the body and enters the spiritual plane –carried by the force of Death-, where it lingers for a long time waiting for rebirth; but the magic contained in the blood of the dead wizard returns to its source. The soul, after the Ultimate Transcendence, goes back to both sources of magic, Dark and Light, since it doesn't have magical characteristics, only metaphysical nothingness; but the magic of a dark dead wizard goes into the Dark source, while the one of a light wizard goes into the Light source. Dead muggles don't feed the sources with magic since they don't carry it in their blood, but their souls, after the Ultimate Transcendence, return to the magical sources, as happens with squibs."

Orion's mind swirled with thoughts. Vagnarov said that souls didn't have magic, but it was clear that the old wizard didn't know what Voldemort had done. When making the horcruxes, Voldemort had somehow transferred some of his magic to each piece of soul -surely by some type of blood ritual created by him-. That's why the diary could gain a body and how the locket Tom had casted a compulsion web on his mind. On the other hand, Voldemort's pieces of soul had never transcended to the spiritual plane, so they could have magic while still on the mortal plane.

Voldemort's brilliance still astounded him. It was clear that souls weren't supposed to carry magic, not even in the mortal plane, given that Vagnarov was right when saying that magic was carried in the blood. But another thing worried him. Given the horcruxes, Voldemort's soul would never transcend to the spiritual plane and it would never have rebirth. Even if souls were finally turned into nothingness in the end –whatever that was-; in Orion's opinion it was horrible to anchor your soul to this plane without allowing it to go through rebirths. Immortality on those terms didn't appeal to him at all. The idea of breaking the integrity of one's soul and disturbing the natural process quite horrorized him.

Then another thing caught his attention about what Vagnarov had said.

"And muggleborns?" asked Orion excitedly, thinking about what he had read in Slytherin's journals. "Their souls should return to both sources, as in the case of wizards, but their magic is neither dark nor light -I read that somewhere-, so what happens to it once they die? And what happens to the magic of half-bloods, who might have a mix of both types of magic?"

"I can't answer those questions for now," said Vagnarov quietly.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "Why not - sir?"

"Because we would be getting into something which you aren't prepared to know at the moment," said Vagnarov pointedly, intently gazing at him.

Orion deeply frowned while he bore his eyes into Vagnarov's. The message was clear; it was somehow related to the VA. How on earth was that possible? His mind swirled with wild thoughts and possibilities, but he reached no logical conclusion…

Loki glanced from one to the other, with a slight frown on his forehead. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that in the case of half-bloods, which might carry muggle, light and dark blood, their magic fragments after their death, with each type of magic going to its corresponding source."

"Yes, that would make sense," said Orion, gazing at Loki. "But what about the muggleborn?"

"That will be discussed much later," interrupted Vagnarov sharply, looking at them with a stern glance that brooked no opposition.

"Fine," said Orion with a sigh. "But tell us this, if old souls are turned into 'nothingness' in the end, then new souls should be created, right? So how does that happen?"

"There's no conclusive evidence about that," said Vagnarov calmly. "You must bear in mind that everything which I have told you are theories which Necromancers -after centuries of interacting with the spiritual plane- have come up with in order to explain how the planes work. Our theories could be wrong, though admittedly, I believe that what the Guild has discovered is correct."

"Don't spirits answer a Necromancer's questions?" said Loki, piercing Vagnarov with his eyes.

"Powerful Necromancers can force the obedience of spirits," replied Vagnarov quietly. "But spirits hardly know anything about these matters."

"But they are aware, aren't they?" said Orion with a deep frown. "Even if they are in the spiritual plane, they are aware of what happens in ours. My mother's spirit was."

"Souls are pure awareness in a metaphysical form," said Vagnarov quietly. "Those in the spiritual plane can decide if they want to linger in peacefulness until their next rebirth or if they want to 'observe' what happens in our plane. Most spirits simply enjoy the quietness without having any earthly preoccupations."

Loki and Orion remained silent, frowning in thought about everything Vagnarov had told them.

Some things made sense to Orion, but he was startled when he remembered that the spirits, which had appeared when his Phoenix wand and Voldemort's had connected, had immediately obeyed him when he had asked them to leave alone Voldemort and disappear. Vagnarov said that spirits only obeyed powerful Necromancers, but those spirits had obeyed him, and he was no Necromancer yet. Though, he had succesfully defeated the force behind the Necromancer's Gate -the force of Death according to Gellert-, and it had happened just before the wand connection. It was clear to him, now, that that experience had triggered something in him. Just like Vagnarov and Gellert had said. Though he wondered what the full repercursions were.

And another thing jumped into his mind. What Vagnarov had said about Magic was very similar to what Slytherin had scantly explained in his journals about Ravenclaw's theories. She also spoke of a balance and a source of all things -though she simply called it Magic without saying that there was two sources, Light and Dark-. And she also believed that after death there was 'nothing'. According to Vagnarov, this nothingness happened after the souls completed their cicles of rebirth, but in the end, Ravenclaw had come to similar conclusions to those of the Necromancers.

"Very well," said Vagnarov with a clap of his hands. "We'll start by seeing the theoretical aspects of Necromancy, as well as learning the strict rules which Necromancers have to follow, some of which I have already mentioned. Later, I'll explain how portals are brought up and how Runes and Arithmancy are used to anchor them and give them its characteristics, defining the type of summon and interaction that a Necromancer can have with the spiritual plane. Further on, we'll see the blood rituals that can be used for more complex summons as well as for the reanimation of dead bodies and creation of new ones by the use of original tissue."

"I'll explain how Astronomy is used in order to make the celestial calculations necessary for the different types of summons, some of which require a specific celestial alignment for its success. And once we've covered that, I'll teach you necromantic spells and rituals. You might have heard of the one used to create Inferi, but the ones I'll teach you aren't known nor can be used by those without necromantic powers; unlike the Reanimata Inferious spell which can be successfully casted by very powerful dark wizards. We'll get into practicing the necromantic spells and raising portals to summon spirits and creatures much later, probably in your seventh year, depending on the rate in which we advance."

Vagnarov looked at them, and said sternly, "The first thing you need to learn is how to summon your necromantic powers. For casting spells and raising portals, you'll need to be filled by them. You must learn to summon them in an instant. Now, get up, and I'll guide you through it."

Loki and Orion eagerly complied and they stood before Vagnarov.

"You should be able to summon your necromantic powers successfully since you did it when you passed my test, even if you weren't aware of it. Your necromantic powers are part of your dark magic, so it's this which you have to stir from within your magical core. The difference is how you summon your dark magic. Many wizards use strong emotions to stir their dark magic, like hate and anger. But to summon your necromantic powers from your dark magic requires that you feel no emotions at all. "

Vagnarov gazed at them, and said quietly, "The first step is to clear your minds. No earthly matter should concern you if you want to succeed. You must remain unattached and wholly concentrated in your inner magical core. Now, close your eyes…"

Orion closed his eyes and forced his mind to clear all thoughts, as he had learned to do in Occlumency and Legilimency.

"I want you to recall the feeling you had when you entered the portal… let your senses be wrapped in absolute quietness… remember the coldness and numbness…."

Orion relaxed as his breathing slowed. He remembered the deathly silence inside the portal, the comfortable coldness and darkness, as he concentrated in his magical core, making his dark magic stir and swirl inside him.

"…feel safe and peaceful… unattached to anything… lose the awareness of your body… become pure essence… let the numbness cover you like a mantel…"

Orion felt a coldness creeping through his body, as his dark magic lazily swirled and filled him. He couldn't feel his legs or arms, he couldn't feel his weight. He was utterly calm and unfeeling. His mind clear and wrapped in darkness; he cared for nothing, indifferent to everything, as he felt something powerfully dark filling him. It was cold, strange, but enticing, familiar, and above all, pleasantly numbing.

"…yes… good… you're both succeeding… I want you to hold onto that feeling of detachment… you must let it seep through you … now, open your eyes and see for yourselves…"

Orion slowly opened his eyes and saw his body covered by an intense dark aura which wrapped him in comfortable coldness. He gazed at Loki. The boy had a soft, black aura slowly pulsing around him, and his eyes were open and seemed cold and void, as they were glazed over in a kind of darkish film that covered the whiteness.

"Your eyes are all black," said Loki in a distant and detached tone of voice.

Orion blinked and flicked his wand to conjure a small mirror. And surely, his eyes were all black, with no whiteness in them. They seemed void and cold as well; glowing and swirling like endless pits of blackness.

"Yes, when you're filled with your necromantic powers, your eyes lose the whiteness of the pupils. Necromancer's eyes are permanently like that," said Vagnarov quietly, gazing at Orion with a thoughtful frown on his face.

The old wizard cleared his expression, and said curtly, "Very well. Now, I want you to return to yourselves. And you'll spend the rest of this lesson practicing to summon and be filled by your necromantic powers until they come effortlessly and without a thought…"

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since his first Necromancy lesson, and Orion had pushed to a side his numerous questions about what Vagnarov couldn't tell him yet about the VA. Morgana and Mordred hadn't appeared before him and seemed unlikely to do so. And though he wanted answers, he had become more patient, because at least he was advancing in Necromancy. Furthermore, there was no point obsessing over knowing more about the VA since he first needed to obtain the Elder Wand and restore the Resurrection Stone; so he spent all his free time trying to translate Pommel's book.

Each night, after Ron, Dean, and Seamus fell asleep, he took out Pommel's and the 'Ancient and Disused Magical Languages' books, and he translated the druic symbols. But he was progressing very slowly since the translation was highly complex and he needed to write it down in common English in a journal he had bought by owl; on which he had used a blood spell so that it could only be read by him.

Orion always felt a dark, sinister, yet comforting essence tingling through his fingertips while he caressed the skin of the book, and it filled him with both contentment and longing. And as the skin-covered book pulsed and breathed under his touch, his mind was solely concentrated and focused on translating the entirety of it.

He constantly gave his blood so that new paragraphs revealed themselves to him, and in between spilled blood and smooth caresses, he slowly translated the symbols. He didn't waste time in reading what he wrote in English, he was single-mindedly driven to finish the translation first, and then read the entirety of it in the comfort of Slytherin's chambers, using Slytherin's books to cross reference whatever Pommel's book would reveal.

All his nights were spent in the same way, and it soon became an obsession for him. What he learned in Necromancy just spurred him further, hoping that with what he learned from Vagnarov, Pommel's book, and Slytherin's library, he would somehow manage to restore the Resurrection Stone, and ultimately save his father.

When he was at Durmstrang, he didn't have much time to enjoy being with his friends, since classes and the DA meetings always kept him busy; though he still forced himself to make some time to spend with Calypso. At Hogwarts, he behaved like an unconcerned and cheerful Gryffindor, using the cloak of night to advance in his task.

He was usually very tired given the long nightly hours spent in translating, but that which affected him the most were his dreams. Orion usually woke up with deep pants and gasps for breath and a drenched forehead, as he frantically tried to remember what he saw in his foggy dreams. But he could distinguish one thing; he didn't dream about Sirius' ghostly face any more, but he kept hearing a soft whispered voice, and he kept dreaming about Voldemort's dead body.

And it deeply perturbed him since, recently, when he woke up, a single bellow reverberated in his mind from the recesses of the forgotten dreams. It was Voldemort's voice, filled with anguish and a veiled plea, as it bellowed: "I did it for us!" And just after that, came a flashing image of the wizard's brutally torn dead body. It left Orion shaking with dread, but he forced himself to push it to a side, and not think about it, as he continued his classes, played his role as the Chosen One, and used all his spare time to translate Pommel's book.

* * *

Orion was seated at the Gryffindor table, pushing around with a fork the scrambled eggs he had no desire to eat for breakfast, while Ron was gulping his like a starved man in a deserted island.

Orion discreetly glanced towards the Slytherin table. He hadn't spoken to Draco in all this time and the young wizard looked as tired as he felt. During classes they ignored each other, though Orion always carried around his two-way mirror in a pocket, in case Draco wanted to talk to him or ask him for help. But Draco had never used the two-way mirror yet and Orion had been very busy with his translation, so he hadn't minded the lack of communication between them. And he still didn't, since Draco had said that he wanted to fix the vanishing cabinet alone, and he was going to respect that. But seeing the worn look on Draco's face was starting to worry him.

Suddenly, the post owls arrived, swooping down through rain-flecked windows, scattering everyone with droplets of water. Most people were receiving more post than usual; anxious parents were keen to hear from their children and to reassure them, in turn, that all was well at home. Orion had received no mail since the start of term, therefore, he was surprised to see Ares circling amongst all the brown and gray owls.

The black eagle owl landed in front of him carrying a thin, rolled letter. With a dignified hoot, Ares swiftly brought up one of his legs, and Orion untied the letter with extreme curiosity. Regrettably, he wasn't fast enough to dodge Ares' vicious bite once he had unburdened the owl of the letter.

Orion rolled his eyes while he sucked his injured finger, as he pushed his pumpkin juice towards Ares. The owl shoot the juice a contemptuous glance and arrogantly lifted up his beak, before he strode towards Orion's dish and pecked on it.

"That's a nasty owl," said Ron with a frown, while he stuffed a roll in his mouth.

Orion chuckled fondly. "He's temperamental, I grant you that, but he has a sharp mind. And he still hasn't forgiven me for running into the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters with him on the frontline."

Ares let out a sharp screech, shot him a glare, and returned his attention to Orion's breakfast. Orion smirked at the bird while he unrolled the unexpected letter. His eyes slightly widened when he read it.

_Are the rumors true? I want to see you._

_Moony _

Orion repressed a sigh. He had used Ares to sent Remus a letter asking if he was doing well and if he needed anything. But Remus had obviously heard from the Dark Allies that he was going to become Voldemort's spouse.

"Who's that from?" said Hermione, peering at the letter.

"An old acquaintance," replied Orion tersely, while he hastily flipped the letter over and wrote: 'Christmas, my manor.'

He could use the pendant that Remus had given him to portkey to the werewolves' camp, but he had no wish to deal with the matter at the moment, better left for the idleness of the holidays.

"Come here, you spoiled bird," said Orion with a small smile.

Ares let out a hoot which sounded more like a scoff, if that were possible for an owl, but quietly complied, elegantly lifting up a leg.

Orion deftly tied the letter around Ares' leg, and said quietly, "You know to who."

Ares gave him a curt nod, flapped his wings arrogantly, and swiftly flew away.

Hermione pressed her lips together, looking disapprovingly at the flying owl, but was distracted by a second owl landing in front of her carrying that day's copy of the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it hastily and scanned the front page.

"Anyone we know dead?" asked Ron in a determinedly casual voice; he posed the same question every time Hermione opened her paper.

"No, but there have been more Dementor attacks," said Hermione. "And Ollivander is still missing."

Orion snapped his eyes to her. "Dementors are still attacking muggles?"

"No," said Hermione with a small frown. "It was a group of light wizards. They weren't Kissed, thankfully."

Orion inwardly sighed with relief. At least Voldemort was keeping his promise of not attacking muggles. Then his attention was caught by the other thing Hermione had said. He remembered now that Mrs. Weasley had said something about it, but it had completely slipped his mind.

"Ollivander is still missing?" mused Orion, with a deep frown. "What could You-Know-Who want with him?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" said Hermione matter-of-factly, though she sounded worried. "Ollivander is the greatest wand-maker of the wizarding world. Surely You-Know-Who is forcing him to create wands for the Death Eaters and his new recruits."

Orion nodded but he was not certain about that at all. Gregorovitch was the greatest wand-maker in the minds of dark wizards so he wondered what Voldemort could possibly want with Ollivander. Only one answer came to mind, and it made his blood freeze.

Voldemort knew that he had two wands and that he carried both of them. The only reason for which Voldemort could want Ollivander is to ask him about the Phoenix twin wands... To ask Ollivander if there was a way of breaking the connection between the wands, since Voldemort couldn't duel with him if he used the Phoenix wand… It was true that he could use the Phoenix wand against Voldemort to insure that no attacks occurred between them… He had simply never before thought about using his Phoenix wand that way.

It was a terrible suspicion, because it meant that Voldemort was preparing for a possible duel between them, and it shattered all his beliefs about Voldemort's truthfulness when the wizard had said that he would ignore the prophecy. It both hurt him deeply and made him furious.

It seemed, indeed, that the delicate balance of trust between them was breaking.

While he had been suffering by seeing Voldemort's dead body in his dreams, the bastard had been planning on finding ways to duel against him; it was clear. And it made him furiously decide to never mention his dreams again and to pay them no mind. After all, hadn't Voldemort told him that he was no Seer?

"People are terrified- you know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night," was saying Hermione, while Orion pulled out of his angry musings as he clenched his hands in very tight fists.

"What!" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors, and all those extra protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore!"

Orion suppressed a scathing remark about the blind confidence all light wizards had on Dumbledore.

"I don't think we've got him all the time," said Hermione very quietly, glancing toward the staff table over the top of the Prophet. "Haven't you noticed? His seat's been empty a lot lately."

Orion and Ron looked up at the staff table. The headmaster's chair was indeed empty. Now Orion came to think of it, he had not seen Dumbledore since the last time he had flooed to Durmstrang.

"I think he's leaving the school to do something for our side, for the war," said Hermione in a low voice. "I mean… it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

Orion and Ron did not answer, but Orion knew that Dumbledore must be extremely busy coordinating the Order of the Phoenix, and trying to gain the alliance of the alphas, veela, centaurs and goblins, as well as the French light wizards. He also wondered if the old coot wasn't doing something more.

The last time he had flooed back from Durmstrang, Dumbledore had briefly mentioned that he wanted to give him private lessons, without specifying what they would consist of. He had an inkling, since Dumbledore had mentioned that he needed to tell him much about Voldemort; the old coot had said it when he had visited him at Spinner's End before the start of school term.

They left the Gryffindor table five minutes later, Ron was going to head down to the Quidditch pitch, carrying his Cleansweep Eleven, in order to participate in the try-outs, and Hermione was accompanying him.

Ron had insisted to Orion to try out as well, but Orion had flatly refused. Though he loved to fly and liked Quidditch, he hadn't the time to be involved in the house team. He partly regretted it, since he had always thought that he would eventually participate in the sport, but it was clear that he couldn't indulge in it, not with everything he had to do.

As they crossed the Great Hall's threshold, they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Remembering what Hermione had said about the Patil twins' parents wanting them to leave Hogwarts, Orion was surprised to see that the two best friends were whispering together, looking cheerful and giddy. And it surprised him even further when he drew level with them and Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, who looked around and gave him a wide, flashing smile.

Ron shot Orion a veiled, jealous glance while Orion slightly frowned at the pretty girl, wondering about the deluded persistence of some women. But it seemed that his frown just spurred Lavander further, since she gave him a flirtatious grin before turning back to giggle with Parvati.

Suppressing an exasperated roll of his eyes, Orion warmly wished Ron good luck with his try out, and with a wave to Hermione, he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He still had an hour before his first class of the day, so he was using it to continue the complex and tedious translation.

An hour later, after pulling himself out of the enticing pull he felt towards Pommel's skin-covered book, Orion went back towards the Great Hall, to meet Hermione and go with her to their first class.

He spotted Hermione and Ron cheerfully entering the school.

"I thought I was going to miss that fourth penalty," Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of spin on it -"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent," said Hermione, looking amused.

"Hi, Orion," said Ron, with a proud grin. "I'm the Keeper!"

"Congratulations, Ron," said Orion, smiling at him. "There was no doubt in my mind that you would make it."

"Thanks, mate," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. "I was better than that McLaggen fellow. You should have seen him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his fifth! Looked like he'd been Confunded..."

To Orion's surprise, Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink at these words. Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties in loving detail.

Then he spotted Cormac McLaggen in front of them, entering the Great Hall. It took the older boy two attempts to get through the doors; he ricocheted off the frame on the first attempt. Ron merely guffawed gloatingly.

"Have fun at Arithmancy!" said Ron with a cheerful wave, before he strode off into the Hall.

Orion shot Hermione a smirk as they made their way to the classroom.

"What?" said Hermione defensively, catching Orion's expression.

"If you ask me," said Orion with a wider smirk, "McLaggen looked like he was indeed Confunded. And you insisted on seeing the try outs, when Quidditch has never truly interested you. Most revealing…."

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, all right then, I did it," she whispered fiercely. "But you should have heard the way he was talking about Ron! Anyway, McLaggen's got a nasty temper, he deserves it." She clutched Orion's arm, and said worriedly, "You aren't going to tell Ron, are you?"

"No, I won't tell him," said Orion with a large smile. "But wasn't that dishonest, Hermione? You're a prefect, aren't you? And a Gryffindor to boot; we noble lions are supposed to play by the rules."

"Oh, be quiet," she snapped, as he smirked.

"I must ask," said Orion, sideways glancing at her as they continued on their way along the corridor. "How did you become friends with Ron? When I was here in fourth year you two didn't seem to get along."

Hermione halted in her tracks, and said quietly, in a voice which shook a little, "Many things changed for me after Neville was killed. He was my closest friend… The other Gryffindors started to approach me, worried and in sympathy, perhaps… but the one who unexpectedly helped me the most was Ron."

She clutched Orion's arm, and added in a sad and heavy voice, "His sister was presumed dead in her first year at Hogwarts, I don't know if the news about the opening of the Chamber of Secrets reached you at Durmstrang… but, well, it was believed that she somehow opened it and was killed by the creature inside, probably an accident, no one knows… Aurors and teachers endlessly searched the castle and nothing was found, no monster, no body… And after stating that the school was safe and since no more attacks occurred, the school remained open… but Ron had experienced her loss and he understood what I went through after Neville died… he was sympathetic and we became friends…"

"I understand," said Orion in a soft, comforting voice.

"Orion! Hey, Orion!"

Orion looked around; Jack Sloper, a Gryffindor, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper.

Orion quirked an eyebrow as he unrolled the parchment, while Sloper hurried away.

_Dear Orion, _

_I would like to start our private lessons today. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your stay at Hogwarts. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. I enjoy Acid Pops._

"He enjoys Acid Pops?" said Hermione, who had read the message over Orion's shoulder.

"It must be the password to get past the gargoyle outside his study," said Orion in a low voice.

"And Dumbledore's giving you private lessons?" said Hermione with wide eyes. "What do you think he'll teach you?"

Orion stuck the parchment in a pocket, and said quietly, "I don't know, but we can discuss it later." He smiled at her and added, "Come on, I know you hate being late for class. You're always lecturing about punctuality."

Hermione huffed. "You hate being late too, Orion. You take your studies as seriously as I do."

Orion refrained from smirking at her and pulled her into a trot towards the classroom.

After a day of uneventful classes, they made their way with Ron towards the Great Hall for supper.

The smell of roast beef made Orion's stomach ache with hunger, but they had barely taken three steps toward the Gryffindor table when Slughorn appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Orion, Orion, just the man I was hoping to see!" he boomed genially, twiddling the ends of his walrus mustache and puffing out his enormous belly, "I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We're having a little party, just a few rising stars, I've got McLaggen coming and Zabini, the charming Melinda Bobbin — I don't know whether you know her? Her family owns a large chain of apothecaries — and, of course, I hope very much that Miss Granger will favor me by coming too."

Slughorn made Hermione a little bow as he finished speaking. It was as though Ron was not present; Slughorn did not so much as look at him.

"I can't come, Professor," said Orion calmly, while he wondered if Rodolphus was going through the Slug Club charade in order to maintain his cover or to keep a closer watch on him; though it was probably both. "I've got a previous engagement tonight."

"You do? Oh dear!" said Slughorn, his face falling comically. "With who, if I may ask?"

Orion pierced Rodolphus with his eyes, knowing it was pointless to lie since he would probably need the wizard's help later. "The Headmaster."

"Oh, dear, dear, I was counting on you, Orion!" said Slughorn crestfallen. "Well, now, I hope you can make it to my next Slug Club gathering! I'll see you both later!"

The portly wizard bustled away out of the Hall.

"Oh, I wish you could come, Orion, I don't want to go on my own!" said Hermione anxiously.

Orion suppressed a smirk, since he knew that she was thinking about McLaggen, and he would have loved to taunt her about it, though he couldn't since Ron was present.

"Ah, but it will be fantastic. Didn't you hear him? Wonderful McLaggen and awe-inspiring Zabini will be there," snapped Ron sarcastically, who did not seem to have taken kindly to being ignored by Slughorn.

After dinner they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was very crowded, as most people had finished dinner by now, but they managed to find a free table and sat down; Ron, who had been in a bad mood ever since the encounter with Slughorn, folded his arms and frowned at the ceiling. Hermione reached out for a copy of the Evening Prophet, which somebody had left abandoned on a chair.

"Anything new?" said Orion, while he masked his impatience since in a few minutes he had to leave for his first 'lesson' with Dumbledore.

"Not really…" replied Hermione, scanning the newspaper.

"I don't know why you're here with us, Mione," said Ron irritably. "You should have gone to Slughorn's magnificent party, even if Orion couldn't make it. I bet they're still enjoying their cozy little Slug supper."

"Listen," said Orion sharply, being extremely fed up with Ron's moodiness and jealousies, "it's not our fault if Slughorn invited us to his stupid party. Neither of us is interested in it, as you would know if you took the trouble of snapping less at us and being more perceptive to the obvious!"

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties," said Ron with a scowl, getting to his feet, "I think I'll go to bed!"

He stomped off toward the door to the boys' dormitories, leaving Hermione staring after him, and Orion inwardly praying to someday have a chance to curse Ron with a really nasty dark spell without raising suspicions.

"It's five to eight, I'd better go, or I'll be late for Dumbledore," said Orion, standing up.

"Ooooh!" gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "Good luck! I'll wait up, I want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Don't wait up," said Orion, warmly smiling at her. "Who knows how long it will take."

"But you'll tell me what he teaches you, won't you?" said Hermione eagerly.

"If I'm allowed, I will," replied Orion with a grin; though he really had no intentions to, the last thing he wanted was to discuss Voldemort with her or Ron.

Hermione beamed at him and he calmly left through the portrait hole.

* * *

Orion proceeded through deserted corridors, though he had to step hastily behind a statue when Professor Trelawney appeared around a corner, since he didn't want to endure her.

He always felt uncomfortable and annoyed around her, since the witch was the one who had made the damned prophecy which had caused, and kept causing, so many problems in his life.

Trelawney was muttering to herself as she shuffled a pack of dirty-looking playing cards, reading them as she walked.

"Two of spades: conflict," she murmured, as she passed the place where Orion crouched, hidden. "Seven of spades: an ill omen. Ten of spades: violence. Knave of spades: a dark young man, who'll be torn between love and destiny, one who will ruthlessly achieve darkness in the end -"

She stopped dead, right on the other side of Orion's statue.

"Well, that can't be right," she said, annoyed, and Orion heard her reshuffling vigorously as she set off again, leaving nothing but a whiff of cooking sherry behind her.

Orion slightly frowned but then muttered under his breath, "Nutter…"

He waited until he was quite sure she had gone, then hurried off again until he reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall.

"Acid Pops," said Orion, and the gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, onto which Orion stepped, so that he was carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office.

Orion knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.

"Good evening, sir," said Orion politely, walking into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, good evening, Orion. Sit down," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I hope you've had an enjoyable week?"

"Yes, thanks, sir," said Orion, shooting him a warm smile.

Orion looked around surreptitiously for some indication of what Dumbledore was planning to do with him this evening. The circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirring; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames –while Phineas wisely didn't pay him any attention nor greeted him-, and Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Orion with bright interest.

It was just as he suspected, the old coot wasn't going to teach him advanced magic, or anything of the sort, to prepare him for his supposed ultimate duel with Voldemort. Dumbledore was simply going to tell him about the horcruxes, and maybe not even do it until much later. But he needed to pretend that he didn't know a thing about them, or about Voldemort's past life.

"So, Orion," said Dumbledore, in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these - for want of a better word - lessons?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information."

Dumbledore paused and gazed at him.

"Yes, sir, you mentioned something like that when you visited me at Spinner's End," said Orion calmly.

"So I did," said Dumbledore placidly. "From this point forth, we shall be leaving the firm foundation of fact and journeying together through the murky marshes of memory into thickets of wildest guesswork. From here on in, Orion, I may be as woefully wrong as Humphrey Belcher, who believed the time was ripe for a cheese cauldron."

"But you think you're right, sir?" said Orion carefully; wanting to know exactly how solid were Dumbledore's suspicions about the horcruxes.

"Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being -forgive me- rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger."

Orion suppressed an angry snarl under his calm mask. That was a great understatement. His father's Kiss had been more than just a huge mistake on Dumbledore's part.

"Sir," said Orion, sounding eager, "what you're going to tell me, will it help me survive?"

"I certainly hope that it will help you to survive," said Dumbledore, looking warmly at Orion over his half-moon spectacles.

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around the desk, past Orion, who turned in his seat to watch Dumbledore bending over the cabinet beside the door; which he recognized immediately. When Dumbledore straightened up, he was holding a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd markings around its rim. The old wizard placed the pensieve on the desk in front of Orion.

"Do you know what this is?"

Orion looked at it with puzzlement, "Not really, sir. It looks like a basin."

"It's a pensieve, where memories can be stored," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Orion widened his eyes, and said with wonder, "And I guess that the memories can somehow be seen? If not, it wouldn't be of much use, would it?"

"Exactly, they can indeed be seen," replied Dumbledore, smiling at him.

"But how?" said Orion, looking at the pensieve skeptically.

"You'll see in a minute," said Dumbledore calmly. "First I need to explain some things."

He pierced Orion with his blue eyes, and continued, "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, over fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school ... traveled far and wide ... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"Riddle?" said Orion with wide eyes. Then he spluttered, "But that's not a wizarding surname! Are you implying-?"

"At Spinner's End, I told you that Voldemort, after hearing part of the prophecy, chose not the pureblood baby, but the half-blood, like himself," said Dumbledore, surveying Orion through his spectacles.

Orion forehead scrunched into a frown, and he said quietly, "Yes, sir, I remember now. But so many things were discussed… the prophecy… what happened at the Death Chamber… my father… that I didn't remember until now that you had said, in that brief sentence, that he was also a half-blood. And he never told me his full name, he just told me once to call him 'Tom'. I never suspected that he wasn't a pureblood-"

He snapped his eyes to Dumbledore's, and said with great confusion, "But how can he be a half-blood, sir? Voldemort says he's Slytherin's heir. All his Death Eaters believe this and they think he's a pureblood. And he's a parselmouth, that I know for sure. So how can-?"

"He is Slytherin's heir," interrupted Dumbledore calmly, though his eyes were intently fixed on Orion's. "Voldemort's mother was Merope, one of the last Gaunts; a very ancient wizarding family noted for a vein of instability and violence, and also the last wizarding line which came from Slytherin. She was a pureblood witch who lived with her father and brother in an impoverished home in Little Hangleton…."

As Dumbledore continued explaining things that Orion had already deduced when he had seen Ogden's memory -which he had copied from Dumbledore's pensieve-, he wondered why the old wizard was telling him instead of directly showing him the memory.

Dumbledore confirmed some things for him, like Merope probably using a love potion to ensnare Tom Riddle Sr.; Morfin and Marvolo eventually dying; and Tom Sr. abandoning Merope when she was still pregnant and never taking the trouble to discover what had happened to his son.

But the fact was that Dumbledore wasn't showing him Ogden's memory. And he could only think of one reason: Dumbledore didn't want him to see the locket or Marvolo's ring, since those objects were the only two outstanding ones that could be seen in Ogden's memory, and Dumbledore hadn't mentioned them.

But then, Dumbledore said something which clarified everything for him.

"…Tom Riddle abandoned his witch wife, Merope, and returned to his family home in Little Hangleton. Near the end of her pregnancy, Merope was alone in London and in desperate need of gold, desperate enough to sell a locket that was Marvolo's treasured family heirloom, the only one the family had left…"

And all the pieces fitted together in Orion's mind. Dumbledore didn't suspect that he knew anything about the locket; which was understandable since the old coot had no way of knowing that Regulus had somehow stolen the locket –which were his suspicions- and stashed it in his bedroom; where he had found it while sleeping in Regulus' room.

What Dumbledore didn't want him to see was the ring; the ring with the Deathly Hallows symbol and which Marvolo had shown to Ogden, saying that it had the Peverell coat of arms. Furthermore, Dumbledore had lied; the old man said that the locket was the only family heirloom which the Gaunts had left, when in truth, they had also kept the ring.

And Dumbledore's reasons were obvious, the old goat didn't want him to know anything about the Hallows, not even suspect their existence. Which made him wonder with slight trepidation just how much Dumbledore knew about the VA, if the old man knew anything at all.

Orion showed the appropriate expressions on his face while he surveyed Dumbledore as the wizard carried on.

Dumbledore had been Gellert's lover, Emmerich had implied it, and though he still had trouble wrapping his mind around it, he was certain that Gellert must have told Dumbledore something about the Hallows. And he knew that Dumbledore suspected about his dark magic, due to his display at the Death Chamber. What he didn't know was if Dumbledore was a real enemy or if the wizard was trying to prevent him from following the path to become the VA out of concern. But in the end, it didn't matter, the way Dumbledore constantly kept information from him made him extremely angry.

"… It is my belief - I am guessing again, but I am sure I am right - that when her husband abandoned her, Merope stopped using magic. I do not think that she wanted to be a witch any longer. Of course, it is also possible that her unrequited love and the attendant despair sapped her of her powers; that can happen. In any case, as you are about to see, Merope refused to raise her wand even to save her own life… And now, if you will stand ..."

"What are we going to see, sir?" Orion asked, as Dumbledore moved towards the pensieve.

"We are going to enter my memory. I think you will find it both rich in detail and satisfyingly accurate. After you, Orion ..."

"Er- and how do I do it?" said Orion, faking uncertainty.

Dumbledore glanced at him, and said pleasantly, "Sorry, my boy, I forgot. Just lean your face into the pensieve and you'll enter it."

Orion nodded and bent over the pensieve; his face broke the cool surface of the memory and then he was falling through darkness again… Seconds later, his feet hit firm ground; he opened his eyes and found that he and Dumbledore were standing in a bustling, old-fashioned London street.

"There I am," said Dumbledore brightly, pointing ahead of them to a tall figure crossing the road in front of a horse-drawn milk cart.

This younger Albus Dumbledore's long hair and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.

Orion politely refrained from commenting about the wizard's appalling fashion sense, and they followed the younger Dumbledore from a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. The younger Dumbledore mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um. . . just a moment . . . MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Orion heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Orion and the older Dumbledore followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

". . . and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets — chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand. Mrs. Cole simply gaped.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well — well then — you'd better come into my room. Yes."

She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Orion now saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs. Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er — may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extra-refined voice.

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.

It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clearly, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in another hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus — and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word. Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was. . . odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he —"

But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents. . . . Nasty things ..."

Dumbledore did not press her, though Orion could tell that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

"Billy Stubbs's rabbit. . . well, Tom said he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

"I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then" — Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time — "on the summer outing — we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside — well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things. . . ."

She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."

"You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."

"Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, and Orion was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?"

"Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too.

She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans, Orion saw, were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.

"Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it."

Orion and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book.

From the moment Orion saw the eleven-year-old Tom, he was captured. As his eyes rested on Tom, he felt a great attachment for him. Orion had great difficulty in not cracking a warm smile. Tom was tall for an eleven-year-old, and it was plain to see that he would grow up to be a devastatingly handsome man.

Tom's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance, almost at the same time that Orion narrowed his eyes at Tom, further inspecting him.

Tom was pale, but he looked healthy and well taken care of. The boy lived very modestly as was obvious given the old clothes he had on and the ascetic room, but otherwise, the boy didn't have any signs of mistreatment.

Remembering what locket Tom had told him about the mistreatments and harsh punishments he had endured at the orphanage, Orion tightly clenched his fists in fury and had to pull a great measure of control to calm down.

There was a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

Tom hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Tom, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

"'Professor'?" repeated Tom. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Tom. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!"

He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before.

Even though Orion was extremely angry, a small smile stretched on his face when he heard it. It slightly amazed him that Tom was already so authoritative at such young an age, and hearing little Tom snap commands warmed his heart, much to his annoyance.

Tom's eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Tom stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

Tom's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"

Orion swallowed a chuckle. It seemed that Tom's paranoia and distrustfulness was deep rooted indeed. But he also admiration for the young boy; Tom watched out for himself above everything else, he was strong-willed, and independent.

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Tom.

Orion had to bite his tongue to suppress a fond grin from spreading on his face.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Tom's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Tom had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.

"Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's. . . it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Tom. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make filings move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

Orion gazed at Tom in complete understanding and sympathy, his heart beating fast as he remembered his own discovery of the magical world when his father had taken him to Grimmauld Place for the first time.

He had also known deep inside, hadn't he? It had been surprising when his father had told him that he was a wizard but, somehow, not unexpected. He had had no trouble in accepting it; he had believed it as soon as Sirius had told him. It had explained the things he could do.

As a small child, he had learned to gain some measure of control on his magic, which he knew now that it was quite uncommon. But what amazed him the most was Tom's abilities. Tom already used magic offensively; the boy was already aware of his abilities and had control over them, and used them to punish others. It was a stark contrast with Orion's case. He had always used his abilities to defend or help himself. When he was a child he hadn't used the spontaneous magic that came to him to get revenge on Dudley and Vernon; it hadn't even crossed his mind that he could do so. In part, he admired that Tom had immediately understood that his unexplainable abilities could be used offensively as well. Just to think that he could have done the same and prevented Vernon from hurting him or Dudley and his chums from bullying him...

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Tom intently. "You are a wizard."

Tom lifted his head. His face was transfigured: there was a wild happiness upon it, yet his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.

But in Orion's eyes it was handsome since he recognized the deep passion, triumphant satisfaction, and ambitious sense of attainment on the boy's features; the same expression he could sometimes detect on Voldemort's features, which always made the wizard more darkly magnetic and alluringly attractive, in Orion's opinion.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Tom at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Orion smirked and the younger Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts—"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.'"

Tom's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant - please, Professor, could you show me - ?"

Orion gazed at Tom. The boy was the master of manipulation, there was no doubt about it. The perfect actor. Something he hadn't learned to do until he was much older than this Tom; and he still wasn't as good as Voldemort, he probably would never be.

Orion glanced at the younger Dumbledore thinking that the wizard would surely see through the act, but to his surprise, Dumbledore complied.

Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Tom jumped to his feet; Orion could hardly blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Tom rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Tom stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Tom looked frightened.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Tom hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Tom took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.

Tom threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look.

"Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Tom took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them.

Orion at once understood why Dumbledore was showing him this memory when he saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Clearly a collection of things which meant something to Tom, probably not his own, but things he had stolen and treasured; like a conqueror treasures his war-spoils... Just like the horcruxes.

Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Tom did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice, "Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Tom again.

It was impossible to tell what Tom was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but —"

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" interrupted Tom, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with me?" asked Tom, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —"

"I don't need you," said Tom at once. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Orion was surprised when Dumbledore didn't insist upon accompanying Tom. The old coot had told him at Spinner's End that Tom had always been too distrustful to accept his help or guidance but it was clear that Dumbledore hadn't tried too much to earn it either. Surely an eleven-year-old boy, with no knowledge of the wizarding world, shouldn't be allowed to go around on his own, even if he already showed a very independent and strong personality.

Dumbledore handed Tom the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Tom exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —"

Tom gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered the boy. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magical, or she wouldn't have died," said Tom, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff— when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Tom nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again.

Taking it, Tom said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

Orion could tell that he had withheld mention of this strangest power until that moment, determined to impress, and it was a huge slip on Tom's part.

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of."

Dumbledore's tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Tom's face, and Orion gritted his teeth.

The man obviously knew what it meant, that Tom was a descendant of Slytherin, yet he hadn't told Tom, even knowing how much the boy desired to know more about his roots, as any orphan does. Dumbledore should have told him and thus, gained Tom's trust. The old coot, as always, kept information from those who had the right to know it.

They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door.

"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

"I think that will do," said the white-haired Dumbledore at Orion's side, and seconds later, they were soaring weightlessly through darkness once more, before landing squarely in the present-day office.

"Sit down," said Dumbledore, landing beside Orion.

Orion obeyed, his mind still full of what he had just seen.

Dumbledore looked at Orion, clearing waiting for him to say something.

Orion glanced at him, and said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Tom accepted right away that he was a wizard. Most of us, raised by muggles, don't."

"Yes, Tom was perfectly ready to believe that he was - to use his word - 'special,'" said Dumbledore.

"He is," said Orion quietly.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow and pierced Orion with his eyes.

Orion suppressed a sneer, and said calmly, "Let's be honest, sir, Voldemort is an evil murdering bastard, but he's special, isn't he? He's the last descendant of one of the founders of Hogwart's and he's certainly very powerful… why, to control magic at so young an age, and use it to punish people who hurt him in some way… To be aware of his power when he's just eleven years old… it's remarkable."

"Do I detect admiration for him?" said Dumbledore, intently regarding Orion over his half-moon spectacles. "Attachment perhaps?"

"Attachment?" spat Orion, incensed. "Towards the murderer of my mother? Towards the wizard who wants to kill me? Of course not, sir. I might feel that we share some commonalities; we're both half-bloods, orphans, raised by muggles, and parselmouths, but that's as far as it goes! I said he was special because it's true and it's never wise to underestimate your enemy; I'm not foolish enough to do so."

"Quite," said Dumbledore calmly, as his eyes inspected Orion.

Orion slightly tensed. He could see that Dumbledore didn't believe him. If Dumbledore ever suspected that he loved Voldemort… it would be catastrophic…

"Did you know - then?" asked Orion abruptly.

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all times?" said Dumbledore. "No, I had no idea that he was to grow up to be what he is. However, I was certainly intrigued by him. I returned to Hogwarts intending to keep an eye upon him."

"His powers, as you said, were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously. And as you saw, they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: he was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control. The little stories of the strangled rabbit and the young boy and girl he lured into a cave were most suggestive… 'I can make them hurt if I want to'… It was his obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy, and domination, which made me uneasy."

"Is that why you didn't try to gain his confidence and trust?" said Orion, boring his eyes into Dumbledore's. "You could have done so if you had told him that the parselmouth trait is usually carried in Slytherin's bloodline. You could have taken him under your wing, and he wouldn't have turned into the evil, insane wizard he is now. Have you ever considered that?"

Dumbledore gazed at Orion from behind his spectacles, and said quietly, "I admit that I didn't keep a close watch on him as I would have liked. But I didn't have a clear indication that he was going to end the way he did. As a professor I couldn't show favoritism, and even if I had offered to 'take him under my wing', as you put it, he wouldn't have accepted. Tom Riddle, as you saw, was already highly self-sufficient, secretive, and, apparently, friendless. He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone."

Orion had half a mind to scream at the old coot that Tom had only been eleven years old and that he had simply passed judgement on Tom, seeing that the boy had 'instincts for crueltly', and therefore he had never bothered to help him. Dumbledore could have changed Tom's future, he was certain. If anyone had cared for Tom everything would have turned out very differently. But Orion wisely refrained from pointing out that Dumbledore shared some responsability for how Tom had turned out. There was no point; the past couldn't be fixed.

Dumbledore paused, and piercing Orion with his eyes, he added, "The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one."

Orion nodded, but inwardly he was frowning. The message was clear: you're deluding yourself if you think Voldemort cares for you. Was he? Given his suspicions about Voldemort's reasons to have captured Ollivander… maybe he was. And it made him feel a cold chill run down his body.

"Time is making fools of us again," said Dumbledore, indicating the dark sky beyond the windows. "But before we part, I want to draw your attention to a certain feature of the scene we have just witnessed…. The young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room. These were taken from victims of his bullying behavior, souvenirs, if you will, of particularly unpleasant bits of magic. Bear in mind this magpie-like tendency, for this, particularly, will be important later."

"Excuse me, sir," said Orion quietly. "But will all our lessons be like this?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore calmly. "I think it's crucial that you learn all you can about Voldemort."

"And it will help me defeat him?" said Orion with an assumed, disbelieving expression.

"I certainly hope it will," replied Dumbledore warmly, gazing at him from the top of his half-moon spectacles. "And now, it really is time for bed."

Orion got to his feet, gave Dumbledore a polite nod of his head and left the office, his mind swirling with thoughts.

It was obvious that Dumbledore would, at some point, tell him about the horcruxes; that's why the old man had remarked on Tom's little collection of stolen items. And Dumbledore wasn't revealing this because he trusted him, but because he was supposedly the one destined to kill Voldemort, and therefore he would need to destroy the horcruxes before doing so. Dumbledore probably planned to help him with that.

Orion snorted. The old coot wanted to help him destroy the horcruxes up until the time when only the last horcrux remained – himself. Then Dumbledore expected him to die in a confrontation against Voldemort.

Orion warily carded his fingers through his hair as he made his way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He didn't want to kill Voldemort, but his suspicions about why the wizard had captured Ollivander made him wonder if Voldemort was planning on killing him. And that made him realize that he needed Dumbledore, for now. He needed to earn the old coot's trust because if Voldemort ever turned on him, Dumbledore would be the only one who could help him against the other wizard. On the other hand, he needed the Elder Wand and he had taken the Unbreakable Vow, so Dumbledore had to be killed eventually, when Draco tried it.

Orion sighed. It was all very messy and he didn't know how it would it end. It troubled him greatly. But he knew one thing. Dumbledore had detected his 'attachment' towards Tom. And it wasn't surprising; he hadn't been able to mask it completely when they had seen the memory. He had slipped; something he would have never done before. His tiredness and worries were affecting him. But he needed to rid Dumbledore of the idea that he cared for Voldemort. And remembering Lavander's giggles and flirtatious smiles, Orion smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

"….Just tell me why, Tom..." said a controlled voice, laced with fury...

Crimson eyes flashed with an unvoiced plea…

A desperate voice roared, "I DID IT FOR US! -- I DID IT FOR YOU!"

"I can't afford to postpone it any longer; it would always end like this," said a cold and unfeeling voice.

A wizard violently convulsed and screamed in agony as his flesh started to be ripped apart…

An agonizing scream… a wizard dropping to the ground… the corpse only a torn mass of flesh… empty, lifeless crimson eyes staring up…

"My child… my powerful child… come to me…" whispered a soft, enticing voice.

A young wizard was screaming in pain….silvery eyes flashing in agony as they started to lose their focus and awareness… white-blond hair mated with blood against gaunt, aristocratic features…

"NOOOOO!" screamed Orion as his eyes snapped open, frantically gasping for breath as thick beads of sweat covered his forehead.

* * *


	52. The Dark Lord's slytherin ways

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks to all reviewers! This is a short chapter but a very fast update, so I hope you enjoy it and review a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 52**

His body was shaking and he was entangled in the bed covers. Panting heavily, he ripped them off him, and sat up, still panting for breath as the voices, screams, whispers and images still echoed and flashed in his mind.

Orion clutched his bowed head in his hands, closing his eyes, as he shakily whispered, "Merlin help me, what's happening to me?"

His body was trembling but he also felt it powerfully tingling with his dark magic, and that had never happened before. He had never felt that way after having a dream, and he had never remembered so much about one of them.

He had seen Voldemort lying dead, he had seen Draco screaming and twisting in agony, and he had heard a soft whisper… a whisper he always heard in all his dreams but had never before discerned what it said… Was it his mother's voice?... It sounded like her but yet, it was different… and he remembered a cold voice asking Tom why he had done something…

Orion frantically clutched his head tighter because he recognized that voice, it was his own.

What did it mean? Were they truly glimpses of the future? Was Voldemort going to do something which he couldn't forgive? Was the cold voice saying that 'it would always end like this', his own?

Orion shakily rubbed his eyes and looked despondently at his hands. Did it mean that Voldemort died because of him? 'It would always end like this'… Had he said that before killing Voldemort? Did it have something to do with the prophecy?

"But it can't, we're going to stop it," frantically whispered Orion, as he tried to understand.

Voldemort and he had agreed to not let it come true. They had reached a pact of trust to prevent it from happening. But the dreams…. It seemed that Voldemort would do something which broke the trust… Was it somehow related to his suspicions of why Voldemort had captured Ollivander? Was Voldemort going to try to duel against him and thus he killed Voldemort first? But Voldemort had said that he did it for them… Whatever 'it' was…. But it had to be something bad because he had felt furious….

But he was no Seer, Voldemort was right about that… so should he take his dreams seriously? He didn't know what to do… He couldn't tell Voldemort either; he couldn't tell him that in his dreams they confronted each other, as it seemed…

Orion cleared his mind, trying to not think about the dream any longer. There was little he could do; he just had to remain alert and see if there were indications that his dreams held some truth in them. They were so confusing…

He cancelled the silencing spell around his curtains, which he had started casting every night before going into bed, since he always woke up noisily panting and he didn't want to wake up Ron and the other boys; he didn't want to be asked awkward questions.

Orion slowly made his way to the bathroom, his heart beating fast with worries. He pushed them to a side as he splashed cold water on his face. It was early Saturday morning but he had to get ready to floo to Durmstrang, so he needed to be clear-headed and composed.

As he prepared the backpack he always took to Durmstrang, Orion realized that he was alone in the bedroom. The other boys weren't there, which was surprising since none of them were early risers during the weekends.

Clutching his backpack, and determined to not think about the dreams any longer, Orion went down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. Much to his surprise, it was bubbling with activity. All the Gryffindors were up and about, boisterously and eagerly talking between themselves.

He spotted Ron and Hermione in the crowd and made a bee-line towards them.

"What's going on?" said Orion, staring at them.

"Oh, we have our first trip of the term to Hogsmeade," said Herimone. She shot him a regretful glance. "It's a pity that you can't come… if only you didn't have to go to Durmstrang during the weekends…"

"Well, I have to," said Orion with a shrug of his shoulders, "because I was the-"

"Yes, the Triwizard winner and representative of Durmstrang," interrupted Hermione with a sigh. "But you're going to miss the trip. Hogsmeade is really interesting."

"It's always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours," said Ron cheerfully. "I thought the trips wouldn't be allowed, given the tight security measures around the school."

"Filch is still going to use his Secrecy Sensors when we go out, Ron," said Hermione pointedly.

Ron huffed and said with annoyance, "Well, I don't see the point. What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT? Surely he ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"

"Anyway," said Hermione, ignoring Ron's comment, as they and the other Gryffindors made their way through the portrait hole. "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Orion, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a week night you can come."

Orion groaned. He had been avoiding those meetings. He really didn't appreciate Rodolphus checking in on him, and he was still only half-way through the translation of Pommel's book. He didn't want to waste his time by attending them.

"And this is another party just for Slughorn's favorites, is it?" said Ron angrily.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

"'Slug Club,'" repeated Ron with a sneer. "It's pathetic. Well, I hope you enjoy your party. Why don't you try hooking up with McLaggen, then Slughorn can make you King and Queen Slug -"

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, who had turned a bright, boiling scarlet, "and I was going to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

Orion suddenly wished that the way towards Dumbledore's office didn't lie in the same direction as the way towards Hogwarts' entrance. Seeing Hermione and Ron dallying around each other wasn't something he wanted to witness. He still didn't understand how Hermione could possibly be interested in the stupid red-headed boy.

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron, in a completely different voice.

"Yes," said Hermione angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I hooked up with McLaggen…"

There was a pause while Orion continued to silently walk besides them, amongst the crowd of Gryffindors which were eagerly talking about the things they wanted to do in Hogsmeade.

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice, and he remained silent, occasionally glancing at Hermione.

Hermione was avoiding looking at Ron while two rose-tinted blushes appeared on her cheeks.

"Who are you going to invite?" suddenly asked Hermione, glancing at Orion.

A loud giggle interrupted Orion and he saw Parvati and Lavander glancing at him, as they whispered to each other.

Orion shot Lavander a charming smile, making the girl prettily blush and flash him a smile in return, while Parvati giggled besides her. Ever since his lesson with Dumbledore, he had been occasionally smiling back at Lavander, knowing that eventually some rumor would spread through the castle about his interest in her, thus reaching Dumbledore's ears. It would be convenient if the old wizard believed it. And now, the Slug party wasn't looking so bad; he could use it to fuel the rumors.

Orion shot Hermione a small smile, and whispered, "Lavander."

Ron made a choking noise.

"I thought you only liked wizards?" said Hermione, shrewdly inspecting him.

"I only had one boyfriend, so I never had the chance to try a relationship with others," said Orion calmly. "And I find her interesting and appealing."

"Lavander interesting?" said Hermione disbelievingly.

"Well, of course, you have all the girls trailing after you," said Ron, with slight resentfulness. "You could invite anyone in the castle. And Lavander is the prettiest girl in Gryffindor."

"Is she?" snapped Hermione with a dark scowl on her face. She glanced at Orion, and said curtly, "See you on Monday."

Then she swiftly strode forward, mingling with the crowd of Gryffindors.

"Mione, wait!" said Ron, as he trailed after her.

Orion rolled his eyes and broke away from his housemates as he took the corridor towards Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"What's wrong, Orion?" said Calypso quietly, glancing at him as she stopped writing her essay for Curse Breaking and Warding.

It was Sunday and they were doing their homework in the boy's sixth year bedroom; since the Hydra common room was full of people enjoying their weekend, and Loki and Viktor were out somewhere.

"Nothing," snapped Orion irritably, as he continued with his essay.

He hadn't seen Voldemort since the time of his encounter with the Dementor, and the wizard hadn't summoned him either, for which he was grateful. After the lesson with Dumbledore, he had become increasingly angry due to his suspicions of why Voldemort had captured Ollivander, which were fueled by the dream he had remembered, and furthermore, due to his discovery that Tom had lied to him about the mistreatment he had received at the orphanage. Orion had been in an increasingly foul temper ever since.

Calypso clutched his arm as she pierced him with her eyes. "Yes, something is bothering you. You are hurt, angry, disappointed, troubled… I know you well, Orion."

Orion jumped to his feet, his essay and quill flying through the air as he hissed angrily, "You want to know what's the matter? I'll tell you, then. Voldemort can burn in the deepest pits of hell as far as I'm concerned!"

"What? Why?" said Calypso, startled and alarmed. "What happened?"

"What happened?" sneered Orion. "That the balance of trust, as you so aptly named it, has been broken. And it's his fault!"

"Then you must do something to mend it," said Calypso sharply. "You can't allow-"

"I can't allow what?" snarled Orion. "He and me to break apart?"

"Exactly," snapped Calypso, piercing him with her eyes. "You've finally reached an alliance with him, on equal terms; you have to do the impossible to maintain it. And you love-"

"I don't love him!" hissed Orion angrily.

Calypso incredulously scoffed. "Please, you most certainly do. I can see it, that's why you're so angry and hurt due to whatever he did."

"Even if I love him –and I'm not saying I do-," spat Orion fiercely. "Do you think that it would deter me from going my own way? Do you think that I would ever allow my feelings to cloud my judgment, risking my own life? If he betrays or harms me, in whatever imaginable way, I wouldn't doubt twice before bringing him down! If I see that he's planning to turn on me, I will certainly turn on him first!"

"Listen to yourself!" said Calypso, deeply alarmed. "I don't know what caused the suspicions you have about him, but I'm sure they are unfounded. He cares for you!"

"Does he?" spat Orion, clenching his jaw. "But he's a consummate actor, isn't he? He manipulates everyone around him; makes them believe what he wants."

"You must discuss this with him," said Calypso sharply. "Ask him for explanations instead of bottling up your anger and suspicions."

"No, I prefer to do what he does," retorted Orion with a sneer. "I'll be just as devious as he is. I won't say a word. I'll keep quiet and then I'll turn on him before he turns on me! Because I-"

Abruptly, he broke off when his finger started burning. Orion looked at his ring disbelievingly, and spat, "Oh, for fuck's sakes! It just had to be now, hadn't it? Perfect bloody timing!"

Orion poppled down on an armchair, inwardly fuming, and looking mutinous.

Calypso smirked at him as she calmly sat down. "It seems you don't have a choice. You'll have to discuss matters with him."

"I'll discuss nothing," snapped Orion, as the burning increased and he ignored the summons. "I'll see what he wants and then leave."

"You won't be able to restrain yourself," said Calypso pleasantly. "Not in the mood you currently are." She shot him a smirk, and added, "I think that your time with the Gryffindors is affecting you… you have less control over your temper and emotions…you have lost your cool…"

Orion darkly scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest, maintaining a dignified silence while Calypso kept watching him with an amused smile on her face.

"What did he do?" she asked suddenly, looking at him worriedly.

"Besides lie to me, as he usually does?" said Orion angrily, snapping his eyes to hers. He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists. "He captured Ollivander."

"So I've read," said Calypso with a quirked eyebrow. "And that's bad news for you because?"

"I have another wand besides the one I use here at Durmstrang," said Orion quietly. "I bought it from Ollivander, before our fourth year at Hogwarts." He pierced her with her eyes, and added in low voice, "It's Voldemort's twin Phoenix wand. You portkeyed out of the Department of Mysteries before it happened. Only Dumbledore saw, but Voldemort's wand and mine connected, since they are twins. And they can't be used against each other."

"And you think the Dark Lord is torturing Ollivander to get information on how to prevent that from happening," said Calypso quietly, looking intently at Orion. "Because the Dark Lord can't duel with you if you use the Phoenix wand, therefore, you have an advantage."

"Exactly," snapped Orion.

Calypso sighed and worriedly wriggled her hands. "Perhaps he's just taking a precaution…" She frowned and looked at Orion. "And if you have the Dark Lord's twin wand it must mean that you two are compatible… and you used to have visions about him… it's clear that there's a sort of link between you two… that you belong together-"

Orion snorted, and muttered darkly, as he thought about the little piece of soul inside him, "There's a 'link' between us, the prophecy said he marked me as his equal, as you already know, but that doesn't mean that we belong together."

Calypso huffed in annoyance. "You do."

"And what if I broke from him?" demanded Orion sharply, piercing her with his eyes. "Who would you support, the Dark Lord or me?"

"I think I've given you my answer already, haven't I?" snapped Calypso, shooting him a glare. "I went to the Department of Mysteries with you, confronting both my father and the Dark Lord!"

"Yes, you did," said Orion softly, with an apologetic smile.

"I support you, Orion," said Calypso curtly. "But I would rather support the both of you united. The Dark can't afford to be split in two. And you're part of the Dark Allies, are you saying that you want to break away from them too?"

"No," said Orion sternly. "I'll always support the Dark. But I must think about my survival as well. I can still be an Ally without being by Voldemort's side."

He jerked his hand when the burning around his finger became fiercer.

"You should go," said Calypso, glancing at Orion's ring.

"I'll wait until he activates the portkey himself," said Orion with a snarl. "I won't answer his summons like a groveling little minion."

Calypso rolled her eyes, before shooting Orion a shrewd glance. "You said Vagnarov is making sure that no one can blab about your true allegiance to the Dark. You said it was a Durmstrang secret that he revealed to you, yet you didn't explain why Vagnarov trusted you with it."

"I'll tell you soon," said Orion quietly.

He trusted her and also knew that the mind-web ward wouldn't allow her divulge it to anyone else, so he wanted to tell her about the Hallows and the VA, but not yet.

"It's got something to do with you, and why Vagnarov cherishes you so much," said Calypso, intently looking at him. "He showed his public support when you returned to Durmstrang and he was extremely worried when the thing with the Dementor happened. You mean a lot to him." She frowned and added, "And you're planning something. You're making the DA practice ward-breaking spells and dark curses useful for raids…"

Orion warmly smiled at her. "My little, sharp Calypso. You're right on both accounts."

"I know that," huffed Calypso. "What I want to know is when you're going to explain matters to me."

"Soon, I promise," whispered Orion, as he started feeling the space compressing around his body.

* * *

"_Why didn't you answer my summons immediately?_" hissed Voldemort angrily, standing from his throne. "_I tire of having to activate your portkey. Didn't I tell you to answer my summons-_"

"_What do you want?"_ interrupted Orion with a hard glint in his eyes, as he inspected his surroundings while he surreptitiously took out his wand from his robes' pocket.

They were at the summoning chamber, and a group of hooded Death Eaters stood circling a shaking and sniveling lump on the floor, though Orion couldn't see who it was.

Voldemort frowned as he reached Orion. Tilting Orion's chin up, he hissed, "_What's the matter?_"

"_Nothing,_" said Orion, with a blank expression on his face, though all his anger was dangerously bubbling inside him.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he clutched Orion's face tighter. "_Rodolphus told me that you had a meeting with Dumbledore. What did he want?_"

Orion clenched his jaw. "_To discuss you._"

"_And?_" hissed Voldemort impatiently.

"_And nothing,"_ said Orion curtly. _ "He told me that you were Tom Riddle and he explained who your mother and father had been._"

"_Did he mention my horcruxes, or gave you any indication that he knew about them?_"

"_No, he gave no indications at all_," said Orion calmly.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him, before he cleared his expression and took out a long piece of parchment from his robes, as he said pleasantly, "_This is the list of bonding rituals which I have researched and selected. Take it and decide which one we will use._" He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said in a commanding tone of voice, "_We'll bond and become spouses during your Christmas holidays, so you have until then to choose._"

Voldemort's imperiousness did it, and Orion's anger finally overcame him.

"_Yeah?_" spat Orion furiously, violently ripping the piece of parchment from Voldemort's hands. He crumbled it into a tight ball before he threw it straight into the wizard's face. "_Well, you can shove it up your ass! Because I have no intention to-_"

The Death Eaters muttered and whispered as they uneasily shifted in their places, and Orion could hear Bellatrix fiercely whispering with someone else.

"_Don't speak to me like that!_" snarled Voldemort angrily, painfully gripping and bending Orion's wrists in his hands. "_I put up a lot from you but you won't disrespect me!"_

"_Won't I?_" spit out Orion furiously. "_When you consistently do it with your lies and deceits!"_

"_I don't deceive you,_" said Voldemort sharply, frowning at Orion. "_What has brought this about?"_

"_You don't deceive me, Tom?_" sneered Orion. _"Then let's see it!"_

Abruptly, he snatched Voldemort's left arm, and violently jerked the sleeve up. Orion's expression turned murderous as he caught sight of the unmarred, smooth skin. He had never inspected it closely, but now it was clear that there were no indication of faded carved letters in the flesh.

_"What's the meaning of this?"_ growled Voldemort, as he lowered his sleeve.

"_You fucking lying, manipulating bastard,_" hissed Orion furiously, looking at Voldemort with an utterly disgusted and contemptuous expression. "_I believed all your sob stories about the beatings you had endured at the orphanage. I believed you when you said they had carved 'Abomination' on your arm! And it was all a lie to earn my sympathy and trust! While I told you what my uncle had done to me, you lied about your childhood! Dumbledore never saw evidence of your supposed beatings when he went to the orphanage to give you your Hogwarts letter. You weren't starved and locked in a small, dark room! You weren't mistreated!"_

"_Ah, so Dumbledore showed you his memory_," said Voldemort calmly, not looking remotely abashed. His crimson eyes hardened, and he hissed, "_They didn't beat me or carve words on my arm, but I was locked for days on end whenever something unexplainable happened. I didn't lie about the way the other children whispered snidely about me, or how the older ones tried to bully me."_

"_Oh, that explains everything then,_" spat Orion scathingly. "_Poor you, it sounds like a horrible childhood."_

Voldemort angrily clutched Orion's shoulders. _"No magical child should endure the contempt of filthy muggles! No child deserves to be locked up because he does magic, or be told that it's unnatural and evil, and that he's mad and dangerous! Or endure the slurs and suspicious glares of an alcoholic and pathetic muggle woman!"_

_"I agree,"_ snapped Orion angrily. _"But that doesn't explain why you lied to me!"_

_"I told you what you wanted to hear at the time,"_ said Voldemort impassively. _"You seemed to need it."_

Orion's eyes flashed in anger, and he spat heatedly, _"You lied to me because you wanted to gain my sympathy and trust! You told me in order to manipulate me!"_

_"I did what I thought was needed," _said Voldemort unrepentantly. He slowly caressed Orion's cheek, and added quietly, _"And I don't see why it's so unforgivable. It shouldn't matter now."_

_"It matters," _snarled Orion, jerking his face away from Voldemort's touch,_ "because it proves how unreliable you are; how I can never afford to believe a word you say, or trust you!"_

Voldemort tightly clutched Orion's face, and sinking his eyes into Orion's, he said fiercely, _"You can trust me."_

Orion snorted. He tightly clutched his wand by his side, ready and eager for a confrontation, and spat, _"Can I? Then explain to me why Ollivander is your prisoner."_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow and smirked. _"To learn more about the connection between our wands, of course."  
_

Orion looked up at him startled. He hadn't expected Voldemort to admit it; he had expected a lie.

He narrowed his eyes, and demanded,_ "For what purpose? To discover a way to break the connection so that you can duel with me if I use my Phoenix wand?"_

_"I'm simply curious about it and what it might imply about the link between us. I know you are my horcrux, but a having twin wands is something unexpected. I want to learn more about it. I have no intention of ever dueling with you," _said Voldemort calmly. He sunk his eyes into Orion's and slowly caressed his cheek, as he hissed softly_, "You are my horcrux and future spouse, I would never harm you."_

Orion frowned as he closely inspected Voldemort. The wizard seemed to speak with candidness, his crimson eyes bore into his, flashing with sincerity and some undecipherable emotion.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Orion, and leaned down to silkily whisper against Orion's ear, "_You're precious to me, my little serpent._"

The hot breath against his neck made Orion shiver as his skin tingled pleasurably. But he didn't return the embrace and he stood uncertainly and stiffly as Voldemort pressed them together while the wizard caressed his hair.

Voldemort slowly broke apart, and rubbed his thumb along Orion's lower lip, as he said quietly, "_I summoned you here to give you the list. Will you study it and make a choice?"_

"_I'll study it_," said Orion noncommittally. He flicked his wand and the crumbled piece of parchment came flying towards him. He deftly caught it in mid air and pocketed it.

_"Good,"_ said Voldemort with a pleased smirk, as he regarded Orion. "_There's another reason why you're here."_

Orion slightly tensed. He clutched his wand more firmly, and looked up at Voldemort with a calm expression on his face. "_Yes? What is it?_"

Voldemort's smirk widened, and he turned towards his Death Eaters, and commanded, "Bring him to us."

The group of six Death Eaters strode forwards, with an air of anticipation and eagerness, as one of them dragged along the stone floor a crumbled, nude, and shaking wizard.

Orion's eyes slightly widened when a Death Eater violently threw Pettigrrew at his feet. The wizard laid whimpering and sniveling, his nude emaciated body was covered in deep gashes and wounds, and he didn't have the muggle contraption attached to his severed wrist. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, and still something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes, which seemed unfocused and unaware.

The Death Eater lowered his hood, and Rabastan said calmly to Orion, with an eager smirk on his face, "For you, Lord Black."

Orion glanced at Rabastan, and then at Voldemort. "You want me to kill him now? I was planning on waiting a bit longer."

"Wormtail's usefulness expired a long time ago, and his health isn't what it used to be," said Voldemort pleasantly. "You should kill him now before he dies from – ah– natural causes."

"If the boy is too weak to do it," sneered Bellatrix, glinting malevolently at Orion, "I'll take pleasure in killing the filthy traitor, Master."

"You'll address Orion as Lord Black, Bella," said Voldemort coldly, giving Bellatrix a deathly glance. "Or do I need to remind you again what we discussed?"

Bellatrix slightly paled and with a nod, she stood to a side.

"Wormtail is your prize, Orion," said Voldemort with a smirk. "As you see, my Death Eaters have already tortured him in punishment; therefore you only need to dispose of him swiftly, with a killing curse."

He approached Orion and gently caressing Orion's cheek, he hissed silkily, "_You told me you wanted to kill him. You aren't turning back now, are you?"_

"_No, I'm not turning back,_" said Orion sharply, clutching his wand.

Voldemort smirked in satisfaction, and said pleasantly, "_This will be your first time._"

_"I've killed with the killing curse before, remember?"_ snapped Orion irritably.

_"Yes, the muggle girl, but not a wizard,"_ said Voldemort calmly, piercing Orion with his crimson eyes.

_"I can do it,"_ bit out Orion. _"I want to. That pathetic little traitor is the reason why my father spent years in Azkaban, and why he was Kissed later. He betrayed his friends, my mother and James… You killed them but they were nothing to you, while Pettigrew was their trusted friend. And he betrayed us, telling Dumbledore about my parselmouth ability, which I'm sure is the reason why Dumbledore suspected that I was Harry Potter, and why he suspects now that I'm your horcrux."_

Voldemort crimson eyes glinted with satisfaction, and he sharply addressed the Death Eaters, "You can leave us now. I'll summon you later to dispose of Wormtail's body. You'll ditch him at the outskirts of a muggle town, with the Dark Mark hovering above his corpse."

The Death Eaters nodded, though they looked a bit disappointed that they wouldn't witness the demise of the traitor they contemptuously despised, and they swiftly disapparated.

Orion mildly wondered why Voldemort didn't want them around; though maybe it was to make it easier for him, to do it without a crowd of spectators.

Pettigrew seemed unaware of what was happening around him; his bloodied, trembling body was curled up while sobbed whimpers escaped from his dried lips.

Orion aimed his wand forward and strode towards the repulsive wizard, feeling intense hatred bubbling inside him, as his dark magic eagerly swirled.

Suddenly, Pettigrew shifted, and his small, tearful, beady eyes snapped to Orion. His watery eyes widened when he saw Orion's wand aimed at him.

"Orion," squeaked Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, a hand outstretched. "Your mother wouldn't kill me… Lily would have shown me mercy-"

"You dare speak her name? When you betrayed her?" said Orion in deathly cold voice. He mercilessly started at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I would love nothing more than to torture you to insanity and rip your body to pieces. But alas, I can't, I must leave you recognizable. The Aurors will find your body and my father's name will be cleared."

Orion easily brought up all the hatred he felt, and feeling his dark magic roaring in anticipation inside him, he aimed his wand at the wizard.

Pettigrew trembled uncontrollably, cowering and sniveling as he said piteously, "She would have shown me mercy… dear Lily, sweet Lily… so like your mother you are… please…."

"I have nothing else to say to you," spat Orion harshly. Then he roared with extreme hatred, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

An intense beam of bright green light shot from Orion's wand and struck Pettigrew squarely on the chest. With a last squeak, the wizard slumped to the floor, dead and his eyes empty, while Orion felt an intense pleasure coursing through his body, as his dark magic contently swirled inside him. He gasped, as he had never before felt it so powerfully after casting the killing curse in his practices.

He felt Voldemort wrapping his arms around him from behind, as the wizard hissed silkily against his ear, "_Well done, my little serpent. Do you feel it, coursing through you, filling you up? The true power of the Dark Arts, the allure of the killing curse…_"

"_Yesss,_" breathed out Orion, closing his eyes with a languid smile on his face, as he sagged against Voldemort's chest. _"I feel it…"_

Voldemort turned him around, and he carded his fingers through Orion's hair until he placed his hands on each side of Orion's forehead. His lips curled into a small smile, and he gently kissed Orion's forehead.

Orion's eyes widened at the tender show of affection.

Voldemort sunk his crimson eyes into Orion's, tightening his grasp, as he hissed with a satisfied and warm smile, "_And now, my little serpent, I'll truly make you mine. You won't leave my side, you'll be protected, and you'll bear me an heir."_

"What-?" said Orion, startled.

But immediately, Voldemort hissed something under his breath and Orion felt an intense, piercing, savage pain ravaging his body. He let out a shriek of agony, as his body violently convulsed against Voldemort, while he felt waves upon waves of unrelenting pain, such as he had never endured before.

The pain seemed endless as the minutes unmercifully stretched. He couldn't think, he couldn't do anything as agonizing screams tore from his throat, and everything seemed to dim, everything narrowed and turned dark, as his mind withdrew from awareness, trying to escape the immitigable pain…

"Obliviate!"


	53. Slughorn's Christmas party

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks to all reviewers once again! I'm planning on unraveling some mysteries in the next chapters so much doesn't happen in this one, but some things needed to be established before I moved on.

Warning: Very short slash scene in the chapter. Don't like it, skip it. I'll probably rewrite it soon to make it longer and more interesting. I'll let you know.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Orion's eyes fluttered open and he heavily sighed when he saw that he was in Voldemort's bed, warmly tucked in.

He felt disoriented, uncertain, numb… his body felt… strange… He trailed a hand down his naked chest, roving it down to his stomach… Orion frowned in puzzlement at the weird feeling…

Suddenly, he blinked when he saw that he was touching his stomach. Why was he doing that? He shook his head trying to clear it, and burrowed further in the bed, feeling peaceful and content.

"How are you feeling?" said a soft voice behind him.

Startled, he turned around and saw Voldemort relaxedly lying beside him, though there was concern in the crimson eyes which were intently looking at him.

Orion frowned, and said quietly, "What happened?"

He rubbed his forehead, trying to recollect what had happened before. He remembered the Death Eaters bringing him Pettigrew… he remembered the sniveling little rat pleading with him… he remembered successfully casting the killing curse… but then… nothing… it was all black…

"You passed out after killing Wormtail," said Voldemort, as he gently caressed Orion's cheek.

"I fainted?" said Orion perplexed. "Why would I faint?"

"You looked exhausted, and such a powerful killing curse, as the one you casted, drains you if you're not used to casting it," said Voldemort quietly. He clutched Orion's face, and said with a frown, "Why were you so exhausted? What have you been doing lately that you're so tired?"

"Nothing, just a pile of classes and a stack of essays to write," said Orion calmly, as he thought about the translation of Pommel's book which seemed endlessly tedious.

Voldemort glanced at him suspiciously, but then he turned around to snatch something from the nightstand on his side.

Turning to Orion, he held out a small flask, as he said, "Take the strengthening potion, it will help you. Dawn will break in a few hours and you will need to be recovered to get back to Durmstrang and fetch your things before returning to Hogwarts."

"Thanks," said Orion, as he grabbed the potion. "I still feel very tired, it will do me good."

He swallowed it in one gulp. Instantly, he felt a warmth spreading through his body, like a scintillating bolt of energy. With a sigh, he handed the empty flask back to Voldemort and comfortably rested his head on the fluffy pillow.

Orion peered at Voldemort, who had a small smile on his darkly handsome features as he caressed Orion's hair.

"Feeling better, my little serpent?"

"Yes," said Orion, shooting him a smile, as he enjoyed the way Voldemort was caressing his hair. He saw Voldemort's eyes darkening with desire, as the crimson eyes roved over his body, and he grinned. "Now… what are you thinking about?"

"_I'm thinking that I would like to take you right now_," silkily hissed Voldemort, as his fingers trailed down Orion's neck, creating a burning, pleasurable trail under their touch. "_Gently…slowly…deeply…repeatedly…"_

Orion felt his lust spike at the hissed words, and he looked at his lover with heavy lidded eyes. Voldemort leaned down and swiftly kissed him, exploring his mouth slowly but passionately, and Orion wrapped his arms around him as he felt a consuming desire to feel Voldemort pulsing and throbbing inside him. He moaned into Voldemort's plundering mouth when the wizard's fingers slipped under his pants, tightly wrapping them around his hard arousal, and moving his hand in a maddening slow-paced motion.

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped, and with a jerk of his wrist, they were both divested from their clothes.

Orion grinned. _"In a hurry, are we?"_

_"Yes,"_ huskily hissed Voldemort, as he pinned Orion on the bed, pressing his body against Orion's. _"I want to feel you pulsing around me… I want to hear you moaning my name… I want cries of pleasure to tear from your lips…"_

Orion shivered and wrapped his arms around Voldemort, as the wizard spread his legs with a knee. He instantly felt a slick tingling inside him, and Voldemort started to slowly and carefully enter him. Orion gasped at the sensation and arched his back, as his lover slowly pushed forward, and he felt wonderfully full with Voldemort's pulsing arousal slowly being sheathed inside him. It was exquisite, and when Voldemort was finally deeply buried inside him, he felt a wonderful connection with his lover. The little piece of soul inside him was eagerly reaching out, as it always happened, and his dark magic swirled contently, his blood hotly rushing through his veins, as their dark auras meshed together in a warm darkness.

_"So this is how it feels like,"_ whispered Voldemort to himself, with slight awe, as he stilled inside Orion's warmth.

_"How what feels?"_ asked Orion, puzzled.

Voldemort smiled pleasantly, and silkily hissed, _"Making love to you, my little serpent, and indulging in it freely and without concerns."_

_"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Tom?"_ said Orion with a chuckle. _"You're frightening me, with so many smiles and gentle words."_

_"I can be gentle and caring, my little serpent,"_ said Voldemort with a smirk, as he slowly started to thrust in and out of Orion. _"Occasionally, at least."_

Orion groaned and he wrapped his legs around Voldemort's waist, as the wizard kept moving inside him with such a gentle and slow-paced motion that it made his mind swirl in a spiral of consuming desire.

_"Yes, it seems you can,"_ breathed out Orion. He bore his eyes into Voldemort's and said with a slight frown, _"You said 'without concerns'. Does that mean that you trust me?"_

_"I do,"_ said Voldemort, with a small smile, as he stilled his movements. _"And I hope you trust me as well. I would never cause you pain or hurt you."_

_"That's the first time you've said it,"_ said Orion with wonder. A moan escaped from his lips as Voldemort's large arousal throbbed and moved inside him. With effort, he pulled his mind back from the haziness of pleasure and added, _"Before, you said you couldn't fully trust me and that you would punish me if you had cause for it."_

_"I would still punish you,"_ said Voldemort calmly, while he continued his gentle thrusts. "_But I would never take it too far."_ He gently cupped Orion's face, and added, _"The important thing is that we trust each other, don't we? That we would never turn against one another, and that the prophecy will remain unfulfilled."_

_"Yes,"_ said Orion quietly, intently looking at him. _"If you truly trust me, then I can trust you back. And we have nothing to worry about."_

_"I completely trust you,"_ said Voldemort with satisfied smirk, as he caressed Orion's cheek.

_"Good,"_ said Orion with a large smile. He tightly wrapped his arms and legs around Voldemort, and shot him a roguish smile. _"Now, let's continue."_

Voldemort smugly smirked as he started to slowly move inside Orion again, intently watching him as Orion moaned and threw his head backwards; while he groaned when he felt Orion exquisitely clamping down and tightening around his arousal.

_"Always look at me,"_ whispered Voldemort, intently gazing into Orion's eyes as he held his face._ "I always want to see your emerald eyes sinking into mine while I plunge into you_."

_"Okay,"_ breathed out Orion, as he gazed back into Voldemort's crimson eyes.

There was a glint of deep satisfaction and triumph in them, and Orion mildly wondered about it, but it soon left his mind as Voldemort kept thrusting into him in a maddening slow-paced motion.

Orion felt all his concerns and worries slip from his mind, as Voldemort took him repeatedly, always locking gazes with him, and always gently and slowly. They both moaned, groaned and hissed, and they repeatedly reached completion, hissing or screaming each other's name as their bodies joined and their auras meshed together. Orion had never felt such an intense and all-consuming pleasure or such a powerful connection with Voldemort before. He felt complete and Voldemort's huskily hissed words and his gentleness made him think that perhaps they had really reached a point in which they both trusted each other...

He felt that Voldemort wouldn't turn on him, hurt him, or do anything unforgivable, and that his dreams were just dreams, and he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

After briefly explaining to an anxious Calypso that everything was fine between him and Voldemort, and after flooing back to Hogwarts and leaving his backpack in his bedroom, Orion contently went towards the Great Hall to have breakfast.

He felt peaceful and calm after the morning spent with Voldemort, and wonderfully detached, as if nothing could go wrong or affect him. All his suspicions about why Voldemort had captured Ollivander seemed more due to paranoia caused by his dreams more than anything else. In the end, even if Voldemort was looking for a way to break the connection between the twin wands, he still had the Death and Life wand, in the off chance that someday he would need to duel against Voldemort; though considering the morning they had spent together, he believed that he had nothing to worry about.

When he entered the Great Hall he immediately saw that all the students were whispering with worried and troubled expressions on their faces.

Frowning, he sat besides Ron and Hermione, who didn't look much better, and he asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Orion, it was horrible," whispered Hermione, with an ashen face. "Remember that we went to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

Orion nodded, and she continued in a frantic whisper, "Ron and I were coming back from the town and Katie Bell and her friend Leanne were walking towards Hogwarts in front of us. Then Katie suddenly rose into the air, it was eerie, her eyes were closed and her face empty of expression-"

"She started screaming in pain," interrupted Ron in a troubled low voice, "and we tried to tug her back to the ground. Katie fell on top of me but she was writhing so much that I could hardly hold her. She kept thrashing and screaming…"

"I asked Leanne what had happened," whispered Hermione. "She said that Katie was holding a package and that she was acting weirdly. So Leanne tried to grab hold of the package and it tore. I saw it then, lying on the ground. There was an opal necklace visible, poking out of the paper. I wrapped it in my scarf, because it was evident that Katie had touched it, and I ran to fetch Professor McGonagall."

Orion's face paled, a suspicion creeping in his mind. "And what did she do?"

"Professor McGonagall made Filch take the collar to Professor Snape, and Hagrid took Katie to the infirmary," rushed out Hermione. "And then she called Ron, Leanne, and me back to her office. Leanne said that Katie came back from the bathroom in the Three Broomsticks holding the package, saying that it was a surprise for somebody at Hogwarts and that she had to deliver it. Leanne thinks Katie was imperiused because Katie looked all funny when she said it."

"Katie and Leanne argued about delivering unknown objects," added Ron in a quiet whisper. "And that's when Leanne tried to grab the package and it tore."

"And what did Dumbledore say?" said Orion, deeply perturbed.

"Dumbledore wasn't here when it happened," whispered Hermione. "He came back on Sunday night and he took Katie to St. Mungo's. He asked to see us and Leanne, and he told us to keep quiet about what had happened. He explained that Katie had brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin; there was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on, had she even held it in her ungloved hand, she would have died, perhaps instantly, according to Dumbledore. He said that luckily Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse, before she was taken to St. Mungo's. She's going to remain there for a long while, but apparently she'll recover."

Orion warily rubbed his forehead and he surreptitiously glanced at Draco. The boy was calmly talking with his Slytherin friends.

"So who do you reckon Katie was supposed to give the necklace to?" asked Ron with a frown.

"Goodness only knows," said Hermione. "But whoever it was had a narrow escape. No one could have opened that package without touching the necklace."

"It could've been meant for loads of people," said Ron, as he leaned forwards to scoop up some scrambled eggs. "Dumbledore - the Death Eaters would love to get rid of him, he must be one of their top targets. Or -"

"Or you," said Hermione, looking at Orion with deeply troubled eyes.

"Yes, perhaps it was for me," said Orion quietly, masking his face with a worried expression.

"I bet Malfoy is behind this," suddenly spat Ron. "His father is a Death Eater, and we all know that they are trying to kill you. Surely the slimy snake is following his father's steps-"

"Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade," interrupted Hermione. "He failed twice to complete his Transfiguration homework and he was in detention with Professor McGonagall on Saturday."

"How do you know that?" demanded Ron with annoyance.

"Because I pay attention in class," retorted Hermione with a huff. "Professor McGonagall gave Malfoy detention during our last Transfiguration lesson."

Ron scowled and remained silent. Suddenly, his expression turned thoughtful, and he said, "I wonder who McGonagall is going to chose as the team's captain."

"Quidditch?" said Hermione indignantly. "How can you be thinking about Quidditch after what happened?"

"Well, it's very important," retorted Ron matter-of-factly. "Katie was our captain and chaser, so now we need someone to fill both positions. And the game with Slytherin is coming up-"

He was interrupted when a bunch of owls started to fly in, as it happened during the mornings. As they continued with their breakfast, an owl swooped down in front of Hermione.

She instantly unrolled her Daily Prophet, and she gasped as her eyes roved over the front page.

"What happened?" said Ron, stuffing a roll in his mouth. "Does it say somethin' about Katie?"

"No," she replied, still reading the paper. "I think the Minister will try to cover it up so that people won't become alarmed. In my opinion, the Minister seems to be more concerned about appearances than anything else… Something else happened-" She pushed the Prophet towards Orion, and said with wide-eyes, "Read it."

Orion's heart thumped fast in his chest as he understood what it could be. And surely, there it was, a large moving picture of Scrimgeour, with a triumphant expression on his face, with large black printed letters above it: 'Pettigrew found Dead bearing the Dark Mark!' Then the title changed and other words flashed, even larger than the previous ones: 'Minister declares Chosen One's father posthumously cleared of all charges!'

He had to prevent a wide, satisfied smirk to spread over his face. He had never thought that the Aurors would find Pettigrew's body so quickly, but the Death Eaters must have dumped him right after he had killed him. And Voldemort had told them to cast the Dark Mark over Pettigrew's body, so the Aurors must have seen it soon.

"I don't know what to say," said Hermione, gazing at Orion. "I think it's wonderful for you, that your father has been declared innocent. But the article says that Pettigrew was brutally tortured before being killed…"

Ron took the newspaper and hastily read it. "Well, Pettigrew was a Death Eater, it says here that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. So it's what he deserved, isn't it? Even if his own kind killed him. At least they're killing each other now… saves us the trouble."

"Yes, but to be so brutally killed-" said Hermione faltering.

"What did you expect?" said Ron with a snide snort. "They're dark wizards who attack their own kind. They have no morals whatsoever-"

"Yes, well," interrupted Orion calmly, with no wish to put up with Ron's vicious diatribe. "The fact is that Scrimgeour has done something good. I told the journalists that my father was innocent, and now they have the evidence." He scowled and added, "Though not of much use now, is it? My father is, after all, dead."

"You're right," said Hermione softly. "I'm sorry that they couldn't find Pettigrew sooner, before your father was given the Kiss. If they had found Pettigrew alive, it would have been much better."

"Yes it would," said Orion quietly.

They silently finished their breakfast while the Hall was filled with whispers; students glancing at Orion as the news spread. Many even approached him to state that they had always believed that his father must have been innocent. Orion calmly nodded and thanked them, though he was seething inside. All of them had though that infamous Sirius Black had deserved the Kiss. He clearly remembered Ron saying something along those lines during their fourth year, fact that the red-headed boy had conveniently forgotten. But he put up with it and humbly thanked everyone.

When they left their common room and made their way along a corridor, with their school bags filled with textbooks, parchments and ink bottles for their lessons of the day, Ron suddenly pulled Orion to a side, while Hermione kept going without noticing.

He looked at Orion uncertainly, and finally blurted out, "You were friends with Krum, right? D'you think Hermione snogged Krum? Did he tell you something about it?"

"Er-" said Orion uncertainly. Krum hadn't told him anything, but given Krum's infatuation with her, and given that he had invited Hermione to the Yule Ball, he was pretty certain that they had indeed kissed. He contemptuously despised Ron but he didn't want to cause problems for Hermione, who he sincerely liked.

However, Ron seemed to gather the worst from the look on Orion's face, and he stormed away.

Hermione was startled when Ron stomped by her side and kept going. With a roll of his eyes, Orion caught up with her and they hurried up the stairs and along a seventh-floor corridor.

"Oi, out of the way!" Ron barked at a small girl who jumped in fright and dropped a bottle of toadspawn.

Orion shot the girl a suspicious glance, since he recognized where she was standing, but he didn't have much time, and he and Hermione rushed towards their first class.

During the day, Ron treated a hurt and bewildered Hermione with an icy, sneering indifference. What was more, Ron seemed to have become, overnight, as touchy and ready to lash out as the average Blast-Ended Skrewt. Orion spent the day attempting to keep the peace between Ron and Hermione, more for the sake of his own peaceful existence than any real concern for their relationship, but he did it with no success. Finally, Hermione departed for bed in high dudgeon, and Ron stalked off to the boys' dormitory after swearing angrily at several frightened first years for looking at him.

Orion ignored Ron when he entered their bedroom and did what he had impatiently waited for during the whole day. After changing into his pajamas, he grabbed the two-way mirror and went into the bathroom. He casted silencing and anti-spying spells around the booth he entered. He looked into the mirror and called Draco's name.

He was certain that Draco was behind the opal-necklace affair. They had both seen it at Borgin and Burkes. And it worried him that Draco was using such stupid methods to get rid of Dumbledore. It could only mean that Draco wasn't succeeding in fixing the vanishing cabinet.

Orion called Draco's name repeatedly, but the other boy never answered. With a frown, he went back to his bed, cleared his mind from all worries, and continued with Pommel's translation.

* * *

Snow was swirling against the icy windows and Christmas approached fast. Twelve immensely tall Christmas trees adorned the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Orion went past, which caused blockages in the corridors; fortunately, however, Orion had a good knowledge of the castle's secret passageways –thanks to the Marauder's Map-, so he often, without too much difficulty, navigated mistletoe-free routes between classes.

Ron often shot Orion jealous glances for the attention the girls gave him, and the boy was still moody and aggressive. And Orion found himself among two people who seemed unlikely ever to speak to each other again. Hermione had not taken well Ron's iciness and Ron constantly complained to Orion.

"She snogged Krum," he told Orion. "And I never promised Hermione anything. I mean, all right, I was going to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with her, but she never said... just as friends... Well, I'm not interested in remaining her friend... She never told the truth about Krum…"

Orion calmly put up with it with some effort, and he concentrated in finishing the translation, which in a few weeks would be done. He was very excited about finally going to Slytherin's chambers and sitting down to read the translation of Pommel's book.

Though, two things troubled him greatly.

His dreams had become more intense and now he always remembered the same voices and images. He saw Voldemort's dead body, he saw Draco screaming with agony and probably dying as well, and he kept hearing the whispering voice. But what chilled him to the bones was that he was sure that he recognized the cold, unforgiving voice which spoke to Voldemort, it was his own.

The other thing which troubled him greatly was Draco. The other boy never answered the two-way mirror and he ignored him during classes, when he tried to catch his eyes. Orion kept checking the Marauder's Map and he frequently found a tiny dot outside the place where the Room of Requirements was supposed to be, though the map didn't show the room. The dot's label was always either Goyle or Crabbe, and Draco never appeared on the map when they did. Orion deduced that it meant that Draco was using the Room of Requirements, and he saw that the boy used it almost every night.

Several times, Orion had casually walked along the seventh floor corridor, and he usually found a small girl holding something. It was clear that Goyle and Crabbe were using Polyjuice Potion and doing guard duty while Draco was inside the Room. But Orion didn't attempt to go inside, since someone could notice, and he didn't want anyone suspecting that he wanted to help Draco. He was becoming increasingly worried about Draco, especially due to his dreams.

His dreams and having to put up with Ron was constantly fraying his nerves, and he had started to do something which brought him intense calmness.

Every night, after translating and before falling asleep, Orion had started to practice being filled up by his necromantic powers, as he had done during the first Necromancy lesson. At class, they were advancing fairly quickly, already learning some spells, but he missed practicing that, and more importantly, he felt he needed it.

He was tired and stressed most of the time, his temper flared easily, and he couldn't afford it. He couldn't afford to snap and snarl at the Gryffindors and teachers. Moreover, on occasions, during the day, he felt slightly disoriented, as if something was wrong with him but he couldn't quite tell what it was. Though the strange feeling happened less as the days flew by, he felt the need to do it. So every night he was enwrapped in an absolute sense of detachment, deathly silence, and coldness, which left him exquisitely numb as well as extremely calm, peaceful, and filled with vibrating powerful dark magic. And he relished in it, since in the mornings, when he had flashes of the dreams, he seriously considered them but was untroubled, and during the day, he was controlled and could efficiently play his role of the Chosen One.

And more importantly, he felt powerful, more than ever before, and he was sure that it was because he was training his dark magic to flow and surge in him without a second thought. After many practices, he could immediately summon his necromantic powers; making it much easier to successfully cast, in his first attempt, the spells that Vagnarov was teaching them. Even Vagnarov seemed slightly surprised by how easily it came to him, though in Orion's opinion it was simply because he practiced nightly and therefore he had become more attuned with his powers.

He hadn't seen Voldemort since the weekend he had killed Pettigrew, but he was satisfied nonetheless, hoping that during the holidays he could spent most of the time with him. He felt that they had reached a stable balance of trust. Voldemort had said he would never harm him or cause him pain, and he had seen the sincerity in the crimson eyes, and also in the gentle way Voldemort had treated him. Furthermore, he had researched the list of bonding rituals which Voldemort had given him.

Orion spent all his free time at Durmstrang in the library, checking the rituals Voldemort had chosen. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to become Voldemort's spouse during Christmas holidays, it seemed too soon. But at least, he had decided which ritual satisfied him.

Most of the rituals in Voldemort's list were out of the question. They made one spouse unable to kill the other, obey all orders, feel pain if they were intimate with another, become squibs if they attacked their spouse, and such things. The only decent bonding ritual was the one Orion had selected and he was sure that Voldemort expected him to choose that one. And it surprised him that Voldemort had included such a mild ritual. It was perhaps another indication that Voldemort trusted him.

Nevertheless, the bonding ritual was called the 'Penta-hepta ritual'. Five witnesses were needed to ground and focus the magic of the ritual, while the two people to be bonded had to stand in the middle, forming in total seven people whose magic would be combined and used for the magical binding of the couple. The five witnesses had to form a penta-star, in the middle of which, the couple that were going to become spouses would stand. And Orion agreed with the distribution, since seven and five were the most powerful numbers in Arithmancy. The ritual made the couple 'spouses' and it supposedly strengthened their compatibilities, only limiting them in one thing: they could only have children with one another. Even if they had intercourse with another person, no children would ever issue from the mating.

Orion was willing to accept this. He had promised Voldemort that he would bear him an heir, and he didn't wish to bear any children to another. What made him uncomfortable was that the magic of the bonding ritual needed to be infused somewhere. It either created a magical mark on the bodies of the spouses or a piece of jewelry had to be used, in which the magic of the ritual would settle, and which the spouses would never be able to remove.

Orion decided that the best alternative was to follow tradition and use rings, since he didn't want to be marked. The other matter was selecting the five witnesses. He had thought about asking Calypso, Severus, Narcissa, and Rodolphus. But he still needed another one. He either wanted Lucius or his father, preferably both, leaving Rodolphus out of it, since he was more attached to Lucius than to Rodolphus. But neither Lucius or his father could do it at present, so he preferred to go through the ritual when he had his father back or when Voldemort broke Lucius out of Azkaban. Remus or Draco where out of the question since neither of them would like him to become Voldemort's spouse. The selection of the witnesses was important since their magic would be used, therefore, Orion wanted people who he cared for and who were magically powerful. He would have to persuade Voldemort to wait a while longer during the holidays.

* * *

Orion and Hermione were leaving the library after finishing an essay for Ancient Runes, after a very tense day.

Previously, during Transfiguration lesson, where they had just embarked upon the topic of human transfiguration –which was old news to Orion, but he nevertheless enjoyed it-, they had worked in front of mirrors, since they had to be changing the color of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar mustache; Ron retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half her things behind.

After shooting Ron a glare which he couldn't suppress, Orion had scooped up her remaining possessions and followed her. He had convinced her to go to the library to finish their homework before going to supper. She had quickly composed herself at the prospective of doing their homework and they had spent an hour in comfortable silence as they worked.

Now, they were making way towards their common room, to leave their things before going to the Great Hall for supper, while Orion's mind was busy thinking about what he wanted to do during Christmas.

Besides hopefully spending them with Voldemort, Remus would be visiting him. And furthermore, he wanted Calypso to stay with him as well. He had decided to tell her everything during his last weekend at Durmstrang before the holidays. Some DA members were ready in his opinion. They had learned the dark curses and ward-breaking spells, and since he was almost finishing the translation of Pommel's book, he wanted to start planning how to break out Gellert from Nurmengard. During his previous weekend at Durmstrang, he had written a letter to Emmerich, asking him to floo to Black Manor during the holidays, so that they could start planning. Orion would adjust the wards to allow the German wizard entrance to the Manor, so he only had to wait for Emmerich's reply.

"…And incidentally," said Hermione, as they walked along a corridor, "you need to be careful."

Orion pulled out of his musings, and he quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I went into the girl's bathroom just before meeting you in the library, and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion," said Hermione. "They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work --"

"Why didn't you take the potions from them?" said Orion alarmed, slightly paling at the thought of being affected by a love potion, and thus, pining over a girl and wanting to kiss one, which was utterly unappealing to him. "You're a prefect!"

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," said Hermione scornfully. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt that Durmstrang's dark methods of brewing potions-" she gave him reprehensive look, since her textbook brewing instructions kept letting her down while Slughorn kept raving about Orion's natural talents in Potions "- could help you dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"You should have done something to stop them," said Orion accusingly.

"I couldn't. I didn't catch them breaking any rules," snapped Hermione offended. "Anyway, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business. And invite someone soon."

"I'm going to invite Lavander," said Orion with a sigh. "I just didn't think that I needed to do it right away. I was planning on inviting her tomorrow."

"Lavander," said Hermione with a scoff. "You could choose someone more interesting. I still can't believe that you prefer her above all the others."

"I like her," said Orion calmly, though he was dreading it, but he knew it would be useful. He shot Hermione a glance. "Who are you going with?"

"McLaggen," said Hermione nonchalantly.

Orion almost choked. "McLaggen? You don't like him!"

Hermione kept a dignified silence as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Orion shot her a smirk. "Oh, you're doing this to piss off Ron! I can't believe the depths to which you girls can sink to get revenge!"

Hermione huffed indignantly. "It's not revenge."

"It is," said Orion, with a taunting smirk. "And it's very Slytherin of you Hermione. Why, I always thought you belonged in Ravenclaw, but perhaps I should reconsider… Given this and how you confounded McLaggen…."

"Right, a muggleborn in Slytherin," said Hermione with a scoff.

"Why not? If you have the attributes…" retorted Orion, shooting her a smile.

"I'm certainly not Slytherin material," said Hermione, scrunching her nose in disgust.

Orion swallowed a defensive remark, and said to the Fat Lady their new festive password, "Baubles."

"Same to you," said the fat lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit them.

"Hi, Orion!" said Romilda Vane, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a gillywater?"

Hermione gave him a 'what-did-I-tell-you?' look over her shoulder.

"No thanks," said Orion quickly. "I don't like it much."

"Well, take these anyway," said Romilda, thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got firewhiskey in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them."

"Right, thank you," said Orion politely, though he shot the box in his hand a wary glance. "I have to get ready for supper."

And he hurried off behind Hermione.

"Told you," said Hermione succinctly. "You should ask Lavander tonight, and the other girls will leave you alone."

Orion nodded and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He shoved the offending box under his bed and left his schoolbag on his desk, before returning to the common room and leaving towards the Great Hall with Hermione.

* * *

They were seated at the Gryffindor table, almost finishing their dinner, and Orion saw many girls shooting him pointed glances, as if he was taking too long to decide and they were getting impatient. Ron and Hermione were still treating each other with icy indifference and he was starting to feel very uncomfortable with all the glances. He also saw Lavander and Parvati often glancing at him in between whispers, and it was understandable since he had been frequently returning her smiles, planning for this occasion in particular.

He simply didn't know how to go about it. He had never needed to approach another person for matters like this. Lezander had approached him, as had done Voldemort. This was uncharted waters for him, and worse, he would be asking out a girl, who didn't remotely attract him.

The Hall was full, the teachers were looking at the students while they finished their supper, and Dumbledore was present in this occasion. He felt tense and uncomfortable, but knew that there was no better moment than to do it now, in front of Dumbledore and in public.

Pushing away his dish with his unfinished supper, Orion smoothed his robes under the table. He had to act as the Chosen One, but also as a Gryffindor confident about approaching a girl and asking her to a party. Right… he immediately thought about his father. He had seen witches appreciatively glancing at his father when they had gone into the wizarding and muggle world, frequently flirting with him. Sirius was always roguishly charming, though he knew that his father had never looked at anyone with real interest.

Orion suppressed a sigh and steeled himself. Smoothly, he stood up and calmly strode towards Lavander, who was instantly nudged by Parvati.

Lavander turned around and flashed Orion with a smile.

Orion warmly smiled at her, and said charmingly, "Would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh, I told you, Lav!" cried Parvati in delight.

"Yes, I would love to," said Lavander to Orion, with giggle and a flush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," said Orion, shooting her a dazzling smile. "If you're done with your dinner, perhaps Parvati and you would like to sit down with my friends?"

"Certainly," said Lavander beaming at him.

The Hall was buzzing with whispers and giggles as Orion and the girls went towards where Hermione and Ron –who was still eating- were seated. Lavander squeezed herself between Orion and Ron, while Parvati sat across them besides Hermione.

Orion glanced around and saw Romilda Vane almost spitting fire; while Draco had a dark scowl on his face; Slughorn was quirking an eyebrow –which left him slightly worried-; Snape seemed to know exactly what was going on and the wizard looked as if he was enjoying himself with Orion's veiled discomfort; and finally, he saw Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. And that made it all worth it.

Suddenly, Lavender grabbed Orion's hand under the table, and he almost jumped from his seat. He was starting to regret this… But he shot her a small smile, keeping his hand in hers, which brought up a giggle from Lavander, and he turned to look at Parvati.

"How are you? You're staying at Hogwarts, then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."

"I managed to talk them out o f it for the time being," said Parvati. "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since..." She looked at Hermione and beamed at her. "Hi, Hermione! How have you been?"

Orion could tell that she was feeling guilty for having laughed at Hermione in Transfiguration. Lavander was also smiling at Hermione and he saw that Hermione was beaming back at Parvati, if possible even more brightly. Girls were definitely strange…

"I'm excellent, thanks," said Hermione, ignoring Ron completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tomorrow night?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good... You're going, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac tomorrow at eight, and we're -"

There was a choked noise, as Ron seemed to have ingested his food down the wrong pipe.

Hermione acted as though she hadn't heard anything.

"- we're going up to the party together."

"Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"

"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who 'almost'" - she put a great deal of emphasis on the word - "became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh - yes - didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen."

"I like 'really good' Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, I finished my supper, see you..."

And she calmly left, with the air of some supremely satisfied with herself. At once Lavender and Parvati leaned over the table, putting their heads together to discuss this new development, with everything they had ever heard about McLaggen, and all they had ever guessed about Hermione. Ron looked strangely blank and said nothing.

And Orion sighed with relief since Lavander had dropped his hand as soon as she had started whispering with Parvati.

Later, after leaving the Great Hall and having to endure a peck on a cheek, a tight hug, and a giggle from Lavander, Orion made his way to Snape's office, since he had seen the wizard leaving the Great Hall much sooner than he had.

He knocked on the door and heard a curt 'Enter'.

Orion went inside and saw Snape, with a disgusted expression on his face, marking a stack of essays which were covered by red inked corrections. He silently regarded Snape as he took a seat in front of the desk.

Snape, surprisingly, had never asked him to remove the compulsion mind-web he had casted. Orion didn't know if it was because Snape didn't want to be tempted with the information about him he could pass down to Dumbledore, or if it was a show of trust and loyalty towards him. Nevertheless, he knew that the mind-web still prevented Snape from babbling about anything he could tell him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape pushed away the stack of essays and looked up at Orion. Instantly, the wizard casted silencing and anti-spying spells around them.

Once done, Snape's lips curled into a smirk as he leaned on his chair's backrest. "Nice show in the Great Hall."

"Thank you," said Orion pleasantly. "I think I did quite well."

"Yes," drawled Snape, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "the Chosen One asking a silly and vapid Gryffindor girl to a party, very quaint."

"Quite," said Orion with a smirk. "I think Dumbledore was satisfied, don't you?"

"Of course," said Snape with a scoff. "The Savior of the Wizarding World acting exactly as an idiotic Gryffindor; making a spectacle of himself in public." He shot Orion a nasty smirk, and added, "Very much like your father used to."

"I did think about him," said Orion with a smug smile, completely unruffled by Snape's attempt to bait him. "And it paid off. But you forget that my father only had eyes for my mother, even if he didn't show it in public and dallied around with others. No one ever knew about them, did they? Quite Slytherin of my father, if you ask me. You see, he was always a Black, even if he was sorted in Gryffindor."

Snape snorted but refrained from commenting. He arched an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

Orion smiled pleasantly at Snape. He could use his adult status and make Dumbledore choke on his lemon drops, but had to play his act, thus, he needed Snape for this.

"Very simple," said Orion calmly. "I want you to tell Dumbledore that you're coming with me to Black Manor, to spend the holidays there."

"I will certainly not spend my holidays at your father's Manor," said Snape with a disgusted expression on his face. "Furthermore, Dumbledore told me that the Weasley matron invited you to her house for Christmas. I believe Dumbledore is going to tell you tomorrow about it."

"He can tell me whatever he likes," said Orion snidely. "But I'm not spending my holidays with the red-headed bunch. I would curse Ron if I had to endure his constant babbles for more than a day." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and added quietly, "I have many things to do at my Manor during the holidays. I'm including you because I'm sure you can help me with them, and thus, proceed with our plans for the war."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "What are you plotting now?"

"Something which I'll tell you more about when we're at my Manor," said Orion calmly. "You're my guardian, so where we spend the holidays is still up to you. Tell Dumbledore whatever convincing lie you can come up with. Tell him you want to spend more time with me, to 'guide me towards the right path', so you don't want me to be with the Weasleys instead of you. But don't let him convince you to spend the holidays at Spinner's End. I need to be at my Manor. Will you do it?"

"Yes," replied Snape, piercing Orion with narrowed black eyes. "But you'll have to inform me completely about what you're planning. I won't let you make any more mistakes."

Orion snorted, but then shot him a small smile. "Of course, I'll tell you everything. We're allies, as always, Severus."

Snape curtly nodded, and Orion rose from his chair.

"Do you still have the portkey to Black Manor that I sent to you once?"

"Yes," replied Snape tersely, with a slightly resigned expression on his face.

"Excellent," said Orion with a wide grin. "I'll spend the weekend at Durmstrang, since I have classes. So use it on Monday, I'll adjust the Manor's wards so that you can come in. I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

The next night, when Orion arrived to the entrance hall at eight o'clock, he found an unusually large number of girls lurking there, all of whom seemed to be staring at him resentfully as he approached Lavander. Admittedly, she looked very pretty. She was wearing a set of light blue robes, which tightly wrapped around her, showing off her curves. Orion knew that any other boy would be panting after her, and though he could appreciate her beauty, it was thoroughly unappealing to him.

"You look beautiful, as always," said Orion with charming smile, as he approached her. "Shall we get going?"

"Oh yes," said Lavander with a giggle. "Where is the party?"

"Slughorn's office," said Orion, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering.

As Lavander cheerfully chattered away about inane things, they approached Slughorn's office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation grew louder with every step they took.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Orion, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Orion and Lavander had squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Orion's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to disapparate with him, Slughorn led him purposefully into the party; Orion seized Lavander's hand and gently dragged her along with him.

"Orion, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of 'Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires' - and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Orion's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and with long black hair, pierced Orion with intense, almond-shaped black eyes, and his nostrils slightly widened.

Orion immediately recognized the way the vampire was clothed. Sanguini was dressed in the same fashion as the three vampires he had seen speaking to Râzvan the night he had taken Lezander to Zraven Citadel, after the Department of Mysteries. The vampire's clothes were made of a rich velvety dark red material, and the lapels and cuffs were broidered with a coat of arms which showed a dragon's head speared by a lance. Sanguini was a Sdravkul, the only other vampire Clan with magical abilities. He was certain since Lezander had told him much about vampires during the week he had spent at the Citadel, long ago.

'You're a Zraven,' whispered a voice in Orion's mind.

Orion's startled, wide eyes snapped to the vampire's. He had never communicated mind-to-mind with anyone besides Voldemort, but he knew that those with vampire blood could do it between themselves. It had simply never crossed his mind to attempt it before, nor did he had the chance.

'You're the one everyone is speaking about… the one She told us about centuries ago…'

"Orion Black, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering shortsightedly up into Orion's face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day…"

Orion ignored the other man, and boring his eyes into Sanguini's, he said urgently in his mind, 'Who? Who told you what about me?'

"…Where is the biography of Orion Black for which we have all been waiting?'" continued Worple, with an eager glint in his eyes.

Orion shot the annoying wizard a glance. "Er – were you?"

'The ancient legend refers to you, She says… And She would know about it, wouldn't She?' said the vampire's voice.

"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. "But seriously - I would be delighted to write it myself. People are craving to know more about you, dear boy, craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in…"

'Who's she?' sharply demanded Orion in his mind.

"….four- or five-hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months! And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you…"

Sanguini flashed Orion a small smile which revealed sharp incisors.

'Our Kraljica Mati, of course…' said the vampire's voice with extreme reverence.

'Who's that?' said Orion with a deep frown; it sounded like eastern European words, but they weren't Romanian, he was sure.

"…My dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea…" said Worple enthusiastically, with a greedy glint in his eyes as he clutched Orion's shoulders.

"What?" snapped Orion irritably at the wizard, since with all the yapping he couldn't concentrate.

"The book, my dear boy!" said Worple eagerly. "I could write it for you, and it would sell like freshly baked bread, the gold you could make!"

'You'll meet Her eventually… I expect… After all, you're the one of the legend…'

"I'm definitely not interested," said Orion sharply, looking at Worble.

He turned his head to look at Sanguini to resume their mind-to-mind conversation, but suddenly saw that the vampire wasn't there. Orion frantically searched Sanguini with his gaze, but nothing, he wasn't among the crowd; the vampire had slipped away.

Wroble had carried on, trying to convince him, and Orion finally said short-tempered, "I'm not interested. I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry."

He pulled Lavander after him into the crowd, while his mind swirled with thoughts…

"Orion! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Lavander!" said Hermione, suddenly popping in front of them.

"What's happened to you?" asked Orion pulling out of his musings, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped — I mean, I've just left Cormac," said Hermione.

"Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Orion continued to look questioningly at her.

"Oh no, here he comes!"

Hermione moved so fast it was as though she had disapparated; one moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

"Seen Hermione?" asked McLaggen, forcing his way through the throng a minute later.

"No, sorry," said Orion, and he turned quickly to join in Lavander's conversation, who to his dismay was talking with Trelawney.

"Orion Black!" said Trelawney in deep, vibrant tones, noticing him for the first time.

"Good evening, madame," said Orion with a strained, polite voice.

"My dear boy!" she said in a very carrying whisper. "The rumors! The stories! 'The Chosen One'! Of course, I have known for a very long time… But why aren't you taking Divination? For you, of all people, the subject is of the utmost importance!"

"Ah, Sybil, we all think our subject's most important!" said a loud voice, and Slughorn appeared at Trelawney's other side.

"But I don't t think I've ever known such a natural at Potions!" said Slughorn, regarding Orion fondly.

Orion could perceive a highly amused glint in Rodolphus' eyes, and he had to suppress his desire to snap at the wizard.

"Instinctive, you know - like his mother! I've only ever taught a few with this kind of ability, I can tell you that, Sybil - why even Severus -"

And to Orion's amusement, Slughorn threw out an arm and seemed to scoop Snape out of thin air toward them.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" said Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Orion's exceptional potion-making abilities. As his guardian you should be quite proud!"

Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Orion, and said in a silky baritone, "Exceptional, is he?"

"Indeed, you should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death - never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus -"

"Really?" said Snape quietly, his eyes boring into Orion, who felt a certain disquiet, though he knew Snape couldn't get through his Occlumency barriers.

It was obvious that Severus suspected that he was using his book. The wizard must have guessed that he had made a copy. Well, he would have to put up with Severus' rants when the Potions Master caught him on his own, as it would certainly happen during their holidays.

"Oh, Orion is wonderful at Potions!" said Lavander admiringly, entwining her arm around Orion's. "He's brilliant in all his subjects!"

Snape shot Orion a nasty smirk, and Orion could tell that his guardian was finding his discomfort highly amusing, since he was trying to discreetly pry his arm away from Lavander. The girl was like an eel, always wrapping herself around him any chance she could find.

"Professor Slughorn!" wheezed a voice near them.

Orion slightly frowned when he turned his head to a side and saw Filch dragging Draco by the ear toward them.

Filch had the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, as he said, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious.

"All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression became one of outraged disappointment, while Draco looked unhappy, as Snape glanced at Draco looking both angry and a little afraid. But then it all quickly changed. Filch turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Draco was smiling and thanking Slughorn for his generosity, and Snape's face was smoothly inscrutable again.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Draco's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Draco quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known..."

Orion discreetly glanced at Draco, feeling relieved that his friend was acting as if he truly didn't know that Slughorn was Rodolphus. But all relief vanished and turned into worry when he saw that Draco looked a little ill. It had been a long time since he had been able to look at Draco close up, and he now saw that his friend had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, piercing Snape with his eyes, "it's Christmas, there's no need to reprimand him -"

Orion slightly tensed. He could feel the undercurrents. Rodolphus was clearly stating that Snape shouldn't involve himself with Draco, since under Voldemort's orders Draco couldn't receive any help. But he could also tell that Snape was extremely concerned about Draco, and the wizard could use this chance to say that he needed to speak to Draco alone in order to give him detention or lecture him about crashing into parties.

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or other-wise, to be when one of my Slytherins disregards the Headmaster's orders," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Draco looking resentful. Orion stood there for a moment, glancing at Slughorn; trying to find a valid excuse to slip away without raising Rodolphus' suspicions.

After a few more minutes of idle chat, Orion turned to Lavander and said charmingly, "What an inconsiderate escort am I, Lavender. I see you've finished your drink. Allow me to fetch one for you right away." He winked and added, "A beautiful witch as you should always be taken good care of."

Lavander prettily blushed and said with a giggle, "Of course, I would like that."

Orion warmly smiled at her before he turned to Slughorn, "Excuse me, professor, I must attend to my date."

"Certainly, m'boy," said Slughorn genially, though he pierced Orion with his eyes.

Orion turned around and calmly made his way towards one of the tables filled with drinks. When he saw that the crowd had engulfed him, blocking him from Rodolphus' sight, he discreetly took out his wand and ducked as he cast a disillusionment charm on himself.

He deftly made his way through the people and slid away from the party, reaching the corridor which was quite deserted. Orion ran down the corridor, the noise of his feet masked by the music and loud talk still issuing from Slughorn's office behind him, as he looked for Draco and Snape.

He dashed down the corridor until his heightened senses caught the sound of voices nearby. Orion slowly approached the last classroom, and stood still in front of the closed door.

"… cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled-"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" said Draco angrily. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about - don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work - I can stop you!"

There was a pause and then Snape said quietly, "Ah… Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from him, I just don't want you butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco -"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Draco.

There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Orion had to strain his ears to hear better. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I didn't take the Vow, but I told your mother I would help you in any way I could, Draco-"

"Looks like you'll have to break your promise, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you ..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes —"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Snape. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres —"

"What does it matter?" said Draco. "Defense Against the Dark Arts — it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts —"

"It is an act that is crucial to our success, Draco!" said Snape. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle —"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can —"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Snape said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment has upset you, but —"

Orion had barely a second's warning; he heard Draco's footsteps on the other side of the door and flung himself out of the way just as it burst open. Draco angrily strode away down the corridor, past the open door of Slughorn's office, about to turn around a corner.

Orion rushed forwards and quickly caught up with him. Swiftly, he pressed a hand against Draco's mouth while he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist from behind, pulling him around the corner.

Draco fiercely struggled, and Orion urgently whispered, "It's me, Orion, now hush!"

Draco stilled in his arms, and Orion cocked his head around the corner. He saw Snape emerging slowly from the classroom, his expression unfathomable as he returned to the party.

Orion instantly released Draco, who spun around and glanced around with narrowed eyes, as he said quietly, "Where are you?"

Orion took out his wand and cancelled his invisibility, before casting silencing and anti-spying spells, adding a disillusionment bubble around them for good measure.

Pocketing his wand, he looked at Draco, and said with a frown, "I told you to learn Occlumency from Severus, not Bella."

Draco scoffed. "I managed to learn from Bella without her seeing any of my memories and I can't trust Severus." He narrowed his eyes and spat, "I'm certain you spied on us, so you must have heard him asking me what thoughts I was keeping from the Dark Lord!"

"You fool!" said Orion, clutching Draco's shoulders. "He was pretending, he really wants to help you."

"I don't need his help, or yours!" retorted Draco heatedly.

"You do," snapped Orion angrily. "I know you somehow managed to give Katie Bell the cursed necklace, and Severus was right, it was foolish and clumsy. You raised Dumbledore's suspicions, Draco, I'm certain about that!" He tightened his grasp on Draco's shoulders, and demanded, "And why haven't you been answering the two-way mirror when I call for you? You agreed to-"

"What do you expect me to do?" interrupted Draco sharply. "I have Rodolphus watching my every move and Severus as well! I can't risk being seen with you, and I'm progressing in my task. I won't chance it!"

"I tell you that Severus would never turn you to the Dark Lord," said Orion sternly. "You can trust him."

"He's in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle. He took my father's place in it," spat Draco. "I can't trust him or anyone else."

"You can trust me," said Orion fiercely, as he pierced Draco with his eyes. "You agreed to accept my help-"

"If I need it," interrupted Draco. "I don't for now." He bore his silvery eyes into Orion's and added quietly, "And I don't want to get you mixed in it. If the Dark Lord found out I received your help… He told me he wouldn't free my father from Azkaban if I got help, Orion! I can't risk it!"

Orion sighed and released Draco. "Fine." He frowned and said worriedly, "You don't look well, Draco. Seeing you like this clearly tells me that your task isn't advancing as it should. Allow me to help you with it-"

"No!" snapped Draco fiercely. "I won't get you in trouble. Besides, I'm not an idiot! I'm perfectly able to fix it by myself."

"Alright," said Orion quietly. He looked up at Draco, and added, "What's your deadline?"

"Before the school year ends," replied Draco.

"You still have six months then," said Orion, boring his eyes into Draco's. "But keep your promise to alert me when you fix it and to contact me if you need help with it, Draco. And you must let me know when you're planning on confronting Dumbledore, I want to be there to support you. You know that if I'm not there to help you in case you need it, the Vow will kill me."

"I will," said Draco quietly. He looked up at Orion, and added vehemently, "Of course, I'll tell you. I know that it could kill you."

Orion nodded and shot him a small smile.

Suddenly, he grabbed Draco's shoulders, and said sternly, "And for Merlin's sake, no more stupid stunts like the necklace thing. Stick with the cabinet, alright?"

"Fine," replied Draco curtly.

Orion warmly smiled at him. "Good. I have to leave now."

Draco narrowed his eyes at him, and sneered angrily, "Going back to your girlfriend?"

"She's my cover," said Orion with a roll of his eyes. "You are well aware of my preferences."

"Yes, but you still have all the Gryffindork girls pinning for you," said Draco scathingly.

Orion quirked an amused eyebrow. "Am I taking giggling fans away from the Slytherin Prince? Is that what bothers you, that some of your admirers have defected to me?"

"That doesn't bother me," said Draco quietly, boring his eyes into Orion's. "You know what really does."

"Er…" said Orion uncomfortably.

"Very eloquent," said Draco with a scoff.

Orion gently grabbed Draco's face, and sinking his eyes into the silvery ones, he said quietly, "You mean a lot to me, Draco. Even if I can't be what you want me to be, at least know that I love you as much as a man can love another without having romantic feelings."

"Yes, you love me as a brother," said Draco dryly.

"I do," said Orion, shooting him a fond smile. "You're like an annoying, spoiled little brother, but nevertheless, you're loved by me."

Draco snorted, and then said with a smirk, "Spoiled I might be but you're the little one, not me. I'm a full head taller than you."

"Half a head," snapped Orion, scowling at him. "And I can still get taller. You'll see, I'll make you swallow your words."

"Of course you will," said Draco mockingly, as he patted Orion's head.

Orion huffed and ducked away from Draco's pats.

"I'm leaving. I refuse be made fun of."

"Ow, is little Ori going to throw a tantrum?" said Draco tauntingly, with an amused glint in his silvery eyes.

"Prat," said Orion with a small smile. With a wave of his hand, he said cheerfully, "Say 'hi' for me to Pansy, will you, my little sweet Drakey-poo?"

Orion sniggered as he heard Draco's hissed words behind his back. He quickly cancelled all the spells and proceeded to charm himself invisible again, before he slid into the party.

It was still in full swing and after dropping the disillusionment charm, he found Lavander and smoothly asked for her forgiveness; explaining his delay by saying that he had needed to go to the bathroom since something he had eaten had made him slightly ill. After enduring her fawning and concerned attentions, he bid her an apologetic, early good-night and went back to his dorm with a sigh of relief to be free from her clutches.

Orion finally went to sleep, his mind filled with all the plans he had for the holidays as he entered his troubled dreams once more.


	54. Secrets within plans&plans withinsecrets

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

This update is for Mendo and the rest of you who reviewed asking for an update! You finally made me sit down in front of my computer to write this chapter –laughs-. And there's a lot of information in this chapter which will be relevant in the future!

For those who are still confused about what happened at the end of Chapter 52: Voldemort did something to Orion –that's what all the pain Orion felt was about- and then he obliviated Orion. So when Orion woke up he felt strange but couldn't remember what had happened. He has no suspicions so far since he doesn't have the memories. Eventually, it will come up and it will be explained.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 54 - Secrets within plans & plans within secrets  
**

Dark clouds twisted and writhed in the dark sky as a harsh wind blew through the battlefield covered by an unidentifiable mass of people… Thunder roared ominously and rain pounded down from the heavens onto the scorched earth...

Cutting through the noise of the roaring sky, a chant could be heard… a frenetic chant that became louder with each heart beat… like drums being banged wildly, increasing in tempo, as two words were repeated by a large crowd of eager voices…. "Lord Black…. Lord Black… Lord Black…"

Everything was dark, the air was dense and gloomy, the stench of death permeating it… the smell of blood was everywhere… beams of dark curses flashed in the dense air of the night… a large battlefield where two waves of human bodies clashed against each other… bodies littered the landscape in a sea of torn flesh with red-tinted gashes, blood splashing unto the scorched ground…

Wizards fiercely fighting against wizards in the midst of the night… dark creatures, vampires, werewolves, attacking and ripping limbs, the flash and clink of swords… the screams and wails of pain and shouted incantations… there was magic pulsing in the air, vibrating all around them… the carnage was brutal… and in the midst, a lone figure, untouched by the violence and surrounded by wizards and creatures who fought in front of him, as if creating a protective circle around him…

The lone figure was a wizard in black robes which covered every inch of his body, only his face could be seen… A handsome, cold, and ruthless face with intense all black eyes which surveyed the carnage in front of him with impassivity... A fear-gripping, powerful aura of dark magic pulsed violently around him…

The wizard raised an arm, a wide smirk on his face as he flicked his wand forward… Masses of wizards and creatures plunged into the battlefield at his command… the chanting rose and became more violent…"Lord Black… Lord Black…"

As the wizards and creatures ran into the battle, the wizard continuously swished his wand through the air… His raw magic funneled into a massively destructive force which flooded outward like a wave intent on destroying everything in its path… Dark magic shot from his wand, striking enemies within reach… torn bodies soon dropping dead with a last agonizing scream…

The wizard coldly smiled as ghostly forms rose from convulsing living bodies, dark magic pouring from his palms and enveloping the shapes which screeched and twisted until they disappeared in puffs of whiteness…

The chant became reverent, high-pitched and eager as the fighting continued… voices became zealous, fervent and feverish as they screamed a name as if it was their battle-cry, while swords were plunged and dark curses bellowed… "Lord Black!… Vindico!… Vindico!… Vindico!…"

A soft, enticing whisper broke through all the screams and anguished bellows… "My child…. my powerful child…. come to me…you're so close…I'm waiting… longing…for you… to consume…YOU!"

Orion gasped and snapped his eyes open as he felt a sudden and all-encompassing surging wave of power rushing through his body.

Panting for air and forcing himself to relax, he rested his head on the pillow as the images and voices of his dream echoed and flashed in his mind. He felt someone shaking him, his name being called, but he paid it no mind and shook his head, trying to clear it in order to understand where he was.

He looked around as his mind swirled with thoughts. It was Sunday, the last day of school before holidays… He was in his bedroom at Durmstrang… He had dropped on his bed to rest for a while after his last class of the day…

Orion closed his eyes as he tried to remember more about the dream… That whispering voice… It was familiar somehow… Always the same voice, so enticing, always calling to him… He had heard it somewhere else before… but it wasn't his mother's voice as he had thought before… It was a voice that echoed in some remote memory of his distant past. He struggled to find the memory of that voice… but it was useless, he couldn't remember now where he had heard it before.

Then the images of the battlefield flashed in his mind once again… Orion gasped, still with his eyes closed, as Lezander's frantic, worried voice echoed in his mind, from a memory of his past.

"_I saw a battlefield filled with bodies… I could taste the scent of blood in the air, the smell of corpses on the ground… it was dark... and so many screams of pain, so many flashes of spells… I only saw you… You were changed, you weren't yourself… you were killing and laughing! I saw you laughing as you slaughtered hundreds! You were crazed! I saw you casting dark horrible spells I've never seen before and you enjoyed it… there was satisfaction in your face, you enjoyed it!...Your eyes were pitch black, all black…You were completely dark, I could feel it in you, as if something had taken over you…Your aura was completely black, staggeringly powerful but completely black… and you wouldn't stop… you kept on killing…._"

Orion bit his lip, and shakily carded a hand through his hair, as he opened his eyes and stared at the shadows lingering around the bed curtains.

Lezander had told him that after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, when Lezander had been under a sleeping spell while being in the depths of Hogwarts' lake. Lezander had had a dream similar to his. How was that possible?

He knew who the wizard with all black eyes in his dream was… it was himself, being filled by necromantic powers… and in the dream, he had killed people by ripping their souls from their bodies and pushing them into the spiritual plane, that's why the souls disappeared… he had done it wandlessly, with his dark magic… only something a true Necromancer could do…

But Lezander had dreamt about him having all black eyes long before he had started his Necromancy lessons, long before he had learned how to be filled by his necromantic powers… What did it mean? Was he going to become a true Necromancer and use his powers to kill his enemies in the battlefield? Why wasn't Voldemort at the battlefield? Maybe he was there but he hadn't seen him? But why wasn't the wizard by his side?

Then he remembered the reverent chanting of his name… Lord Black… Vindico…

"There's no doubt, it was me," shakily whispered Orion to himself. "They were calling my name… my name was their battle-cry… they were fighting for me…"

"What?" said a worried female voice.

Orion snapped his head to side and saw a person standing besides his bed.

Calypso gasped and took a step back.

"What's wrong?" said Orion, as he rubbed his forehead and frowned, still thinking about what he had seen and heard in the dream.

"Your – your eyes," stuttered Calypso with a shaky voice, as her wide-eyes locked with Orion's.

Orion blinked, and said with wonder, "They're all black?"

"Yes," whispered Calypso tremulously. "Why doesn't it surprise you?"

"It explains the feeling I always get after dreaming," said Orion with a frown.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Taking slow intakes of breaths, he forced his necromantic powers and dark magic to settle down, until it swirled calmly inside him.

He snapped his eyes open and looked up at Calypso. "Are they normal now?"

"Yes," said Calypso quietly, as she approached the bed and sat beside Orion with slight hesitancy. "Why were they all black?"

Orion sat up on the bed, crossing his legs, as all the calmness and detachment he had felt before started to leave him, since he wasn't filled by his necromantic powers –and the numbness that came with them- anymore. Now the dream seemed terrible and frightening. Lezander's words echoed in his mind, while the images of the dream flashed.

It was him in that battlefield, leading the other wizards and dark creatures. It was him whom they had obeyed as they plunged into the brutal fight. And it was him who had killed many… only like a true Necromancer could have done…

A cold chill ran down his spine as he kept thinking about it. 'Lord Black' they had called him, then, 'Vindico', in zealous and fervent screams as they plunged forward...

"Orion?" said Calypso worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," replied Orion quietly, as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Er- your eyes…" said Calypso uncertainly, as she moved closer to him. "Why were they like that?"

Orion frowned and looked up at her. "I think my eyes turn like that when I'm filled by my dark magic. Vagnarov told us that necromantic powers are part of our dark magic, and that when you're filled by your necromantic powers, your eyes lose their whiteness. I guess that when I'm filled with my dark magic it also happens…. Though it's strange. I always feel my dark magic swirling powerfully after having my dreams, at least I do now when I remember my dreams… So they seem to be connected to my dark magic… I wonder why…"

"Dreams?" said Calypso quietly, intently regarding him. "You have dreams which stir your magical core?"

Orion sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I have much to tell you."

"Yes," said Calypso, "Viktor told me that you were looking for me when you came into the Hydra common room, after your Necromancy lesson."

Orion nodded but remained quiet. He didn't know how to start. He wanted to tell Calypso everything. He trusted her and furthermore, knew that the ward Vagnarov had casted wouldn't allow her to divulge his secrets to anyone else. And he felt the need to confide in someone since everything was starting to feel like too much for him. And his dream just made it all worse. What did it mean? Was he truly going to end like that? A ruthless murderer, even if he was leading others? His name being used as a battle-cry, reverently and zealously chanted?

"Speak to me," said Calypso softly, resting a small hand on Orion's shoulders. "You've become so distant… so detached lately… If there's anything I can do to help you, just say it. I'm worried about you."

Orion sighed, and carded his fingers through his hair. "I don't think you can help me, but at least I can share some of my worries with you." He looked up at her and added with a wan smile, "Perhaps you'll understand things I don't."

He grabbed his wand from his robes' pocket and casted silencing and anti-spying spells around them. When he had pocketed the wand, he looked at Calypso and said quietly, "Remember what I told you and Lezander after the very first Dark Army meeting?"

"About your dark magic, yes," said Calypso. "And you revealed to me that you had been Harry Potter, after I took a vow."

"There are things I left out," said Orion, piercing her with his eyes. "Things related to my magic. And I want to tell you because I trust you. You have proved yourself to me in numerous occasions, and what's more, you're my best friend and I think you should know."

"What is it, Orion?" said Calypso softly, with a worried frown. "You're alarming me."

"It's nothing bad," said Orion faltering. "Well, I don't think it's bad… Just – strange. Let me tell you about it without interruptions, it will be easier that way."

Calypso nodded while she looked at him with both attentiveness and concern.

Orion rubbed his forehead and quietly proceeded to tell her everything about the Hallows, the spirits, his dreams, his alliance with the werewolves and vampires, Karkaroff, Vagnarov, Valois, Emmerich, Grindelwald, and the Vindico Atrum; never revealing that he had Potter blood in him and, of course, he said nothing about Voldemort's horcruxes and that he was one himself, since he knew that Voldemort would kill anyone who knew about it.

The expressions on Calypso's face changed so quickly while Orion spoke that he had difficulty to discern them.

The instant he was done, Calypso jumped to her feet and intently looked at him in silence, her eyes wide and piercing, as if searching for something with both disbelief and awe; her body seemed to be slightly trembling.

Orion looked up at her, startled by her reaction. He slowly rose and advanced towards her.

With a frown, he said anxiously, "What's wrong? I know it's a lot to grasp, but you don't think I'm weird … a freak, do you? Just because I have-"

"A freak?" she choked out disbelievingly, shaking her head. "No, of course not…"

Calypso pulled her hair away from her face, and started pacing the room in great agitation.

"Merlin's beard, I can hardly grasp everything you've told me… So many things… Spirits here at Durmstrang.. the founders, Morgana and Mordred, somehow still in spirit form… you having to search for these Hallow things… you saw Grindelwald when you disappeared from the Department of Mysteries… you never told me where you had gone to… and he's like you… and all this Vindico Atrum thing… and the French wizard… Valois, I remember him from the ball at Evander's Manor… and Valois is marked by the spirits, you say… and there are more and Vagnarov is their leader… and they want you to become this Vindico person…."

She spun around to look at him, and said shakily, "You don't understand, do you? You weren't raised as a dark wizard; you weren't raised in an ancient dark family… you don't know…. It seems that your father didn't pass down to you our legends, our beliefs… Because if not, you would understand…"

Calypso shook her head, regaining her composure and she gently clutched Orion's shoulders. She sunk his eyes into Orion's and she said very quietly, "Why do you think Dark Lords always have such support? Why do you think dark wizards have rallied to them throughout history, whenever one pops up?"

"I don't understand," said Orion, shaking his head. "What do Dark Lords have to do with what I have told you?"

"That's just it!" said Calypso breathlessly. "Perhaps we don't call it that, but the meaning is clear… Dark Lords have always been supported by us because we have this deeply engrained belief –which is based on ancient legends and prophecies, verbally passed down, century throughout century- that a prophet will rise to lead us to freedom, to lead our kind into victory, ultimately dominating the world…. We've always waited for the one who could truly do it. We've supported Dark Lords throughout history with the hope that one of them was the one." She gazed at him with wide eyes, and whispered with awe, "But it wasn't them… it was you… you're the one we've been waiting for…"

"Surely you don't believe that?" said Orion frantically, not knowing if to snort derisively or just gape at her. "That I'm- this – this – prophet you say? What- like touched by God?"

"God is a muggle belief, Orion," said Calypso quietly. "Wizards believe in Magic as the source of everything. We believe in Magic and blood. I'm not talking about a religious prophet, but about a leader, a wizard more powerful in dark magic than the rest. A prophet who inherently knows how to bring the Dark back to power."

She shook her head and said shakily, "I can scarcely believe it myself, Orion, but the meaning of 'Vindico Atrum' points towards that. Moreover, you said Grindelwald was supposed to attempt to become it, and Grindelwald has been the most powerful Dark Lord of all times. You say that your dark magic is similar to his, and I've seen your dark magic myself, Orion. It is extraordinary; I've never seen anything like it before, when it came in waves from you at the Death Chamber, when you pulled out Lezander from that Veil thing... Furthermore, you say that these spirits you speak of are Morgana and Mordred! It's unbelievable, I can scarcely wrap my mind over it, but Grindelwald told you himself that it was them… Morgana was the most powerful dark witch of all times; little is known about her but my mother told me ancient stories about her when I was a child… Morgana came from the most powerful line of ancient times…"

"Le Fey?" said Orion, frowning.

Calypso scoffed. "No, that's the name the muggles gave her, because she was small and fae-like, because she came from the mists… Her last name isn't known, only that her bloodline was the most powerful one."

"The mists?" said Orion in wonder.

"Yes, you see, it's believed that, in her times, dark wizards and witches found a place which was deeply connected with the source of Dark Magic, and they lived there, gaining knowledge from it, that's how the Dark Arts were born," said Calypso quietly. "They found a way to connect with the Source and they experimented and created spells to use their dark magic. This place was rumored to have been an island which only dark wizards and witches could see and have access to. It was covered by mist-"

"Avalon!" interrupted Orion eagerly. "The muggles have a legend about Avalon, Morgana, Merlin and Arthur."

"The muggle version is pure rubbish," said Calypso. "Yes, the island was called Avalon, it was covered by mist and only the Lady could bring down the magical mist in order to access the island, and she was the one who directly interacted with the source of Dark Magic-"

"Who's the Lady? You mean Morgana?"

"Morgana was the last one, before Avalon was lost," said Calypso hastily. "Viviane, Morgana's aunt, was the Lady before Morgana. Viviane took Morgana to Avalon when she was just a child, and she taught her everything she knew about dark magic, since Viviane wanted Morgana to succeed her. But everything went downhill. It's not clear what happened, but Viviane died, Merlin was killed, Mordred murdered Arthur, and while the muggles succumbed to a violent and brutal war which ripped Arthur's kingdom apart, Avalon was lost, not even Morgana could bring down the mist anymore. You see, the dark wizards and witches lost their only connection to the source of Dark Magic. They fled after that, and never again interacted with muggles."

She paused, and added with awe, "If what you say is true - and I believe you, of course- then Morgana and Mordred survived, and they came here, to Bornholm island. They founded this school, probably to pass down all the knowledge they had obtained from experimenting with the Dark source they could once access through Avalon."

"But how could they have access to the source of dark magic?" said Orion uncertainly. "I thought that it was in the Earth's core."

"Yes," said Calypso quietly. "It's believed that it is. But somehow, this place, Avalon, was deeply connected to it, and dark wizards and witches could have access to it, learning from it and creating the Dark Arts knowledge we currently use. You must understand that after Arthurian times, many things were lost. The dark bloodlines were purer and stronger then, much more than they are now, since they have mixed for centuries with light wizards and some muggles. It's that purity of our dark bloodlines and magic that we want to have back. All Dark Lords have tried to purify our bloodlines; that's why we've supported them. And this prophet we believe in is the one who supposedly will bring it about."

She gazed at Orion, and said in a strangely odd voice, "And it seems that the spirits believe that it will be you… The belief that this prophet will come is engrained in every dark family, it has been so, for ages. It's passed down, from parent to child… a hope only dark wizards hold close to their hearts… It's our secret, never revealed to light wizards or any other creature… If it's true, if you can become this Vindico Atrum, then all the dark wizards and witches will rally to you..."

"So you're saying that I'm supposed to become a kind of Dark Lord?" said Orion, with a deep and perturbed frown.

"No, much more than that!" said Calypso with wide-eyes. "Dark Lords were supported because we hoped that one of them would be the prophet we've been waiting for. But it seems that the correct term for that person is Vindico Atrum! And it must be if Grindelwald himself has told you about this, and if Morgana is behind it. Merlin's staff, I never suspected that it was so complicated… I mean, it was just a hope, a belief rooted more in faith than anything else… But if Morgana herself is behind it, then it must be true!"

She intently looked at him, and with a hint of reverence and awe she added quietly, "Then the prophet will come, and it will be you… after you become the Vindico Atrum…"

Orion tightly clutched her shoulders, and said sharply, "Don't look at me like that, Calypso. I'm still myself! I don't want your reverence. I'm still your friend, not this powerful prophet you're speaking about! I'm not a prophet!"

He released her and nervously carded his fingers through his hair. "This is too much… I mean, one thing is to be powerful, but this prophet you're telling me about… I'm not it, I can't be… To lead all dark wizards into a global war for domination?... It's too much… And I don't even know if I'll succeed in passing the test to become the VA-"

"But you will try it?" said Calypso with a deep frown. "It's clear that you need the Hallows for it, and you said you already have two of them… And if so many people think you can do it… if Morgana herself believes so, then it must be true… then you could be the Vindico Atrum."

"I'll try it," said Orion, biting his lower lip. "I don't think I can fight against it… I mean, it's hard to explain, but I feel it… as if my dark magic was pushing me towards it, as if it was eagerly waiting for me to attempt it…"

"Then it could mean that you're capable of passing the test to become the Vindico Atrum," said Calypso quietly. "I don't think your own magic would push you into something that could signify your death."

"Perhaps," said Orion with a frown. "Karkaroff told me to never fear my magic, maybe he also meant that I should –er– listen to it… It doesn't matter anyway, so many things need to be done before that…"

Calypso clutched his shoulders and said apprehensively, "And you think my father is involved in all of this? That he belongs to this society of marked wizards, who will rally to the one who becomes the Vindico Atrum?"

"Not quite. I think your father is helping Vagnarov," replied Orion quietly. "He told Vagnarov about Voldemort's plans to lure me into the Department of Mysteries and then told him what had happened during the Battle, and how I brought Lezander back from the Necromancer's Gate."

"But do you think my father is also marked by the spirits? Just like Valois?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not certain. I only know that Vagnarov, Gregorovitch, my old tutor Ragnarok, Valois, and our Curse Breaking and Warding professor are marked."

"Merlin's staff!" said Calypso, with wide eyes. "It's like a conspiracy!"

Orion grunted. "Yes, that's exactly how I see it. A conspiracy to manipulate me."

"Yes," said Calypso, looking deeply perturbed. "It seems that way. They only give you scarce pieces of information and ask you to do all the work, and the spirits haven't approached you yet to answer your questions, even after what happened with the Dementor..."

Orion looked at her with surprise. "I expected you to say something completely different."

"Like what?" said Calypso, blinking at him.

"Like saying that they are trying to help me become the Vindico Atrum for my own good," said Orion, gazing at her. "For the good of our side of the war. Let's be honest, your first priority has always been to see the Dark triumph in the war."

"Yes," said Calypso, nervously wriggling her hands. "But not at the expense of your own happiness, Orion." She bore her eyes into his and added worriedly, "You said Grindelwald told you that the path of the Vindico Atrum is one of solitude and pain... a loveless life…"

She sighed and plopped down on Orion's bed.

Looking down at the floor, she said softly, "To tell you the truth, I'm conflicted. Of course that I would love nothing else than to see the prophet we've all waited for- the Vindico Atrum as they call it- rise and help the Dark become what it should be. But if it means pain and solitude for the Vindico Atrum, then I don't want that to happen to you." She looked up at him and said tremulously, "I don't want you to suffer, Orion. And you said Valois told you that you must kill the Dark Lord, even Vagnarov implied it. I guess that's the life without love that Grindelwald was referring to. It's clear that the test to become the VA has something to do with it. And they expect you to kill the Dark Lord... and I know you love him… They all think you can become the Vindico Atrum, but at what cost for you?"

"Thanks for caring more about me than about the Dark's chances in the war," Orion said quietly as he sat down besides her.

"Of course I care more about you," said Calypso vehemently, grasping his hands and boring her eyes into his. "You're like my brother, Orion. I know I've pushed you in the past… to be with the Dark Lord and to support the Dark side but it was never with the intention to hurt you… I always thought that I was helping you-"

"You were," interrupted Orion with a small smile.

Calypso exhaled heavily and said apprehensively, "What will you do? You say you want to become the Vindico Atrum, but will you do it even knowing what it means for you? That you'll have to kill the Dark Lord, as they expect you to do?"

"There has to be another way," said Orion with deep frown. "They haven't explained why I have to kill him or the importance of it. It's related to the final test, that's obvious, but I won't do anything until I have more information." He looked at her and said with conviction, "I won't kill him, ever. But I will attempt to become the VA… As I told you, I feel the need to try it… an urge…"

Calypso bit her lip, and said with concern, "And what about these dreams who've told me about? You say you see the Dark Lord dead and Draco suffering, perhaps being tortured and killed. And there's that whispering voice you mentioned…" She frowned at him, and added, "Do you think that the whispers could be Morgana's?"

"Hers?" said Orion startled. "Why do you think it could be her?"

"Well, Valois told you the spirits communicated with him in his mind," said Calypso pensively. "And Grindelwald knew about you, even if he is in a cell in Nurmengard, he knew… so it's obvious that they communicate with him using mind magic. Perhaps the spirits can only take form here at the school, and they communicate with the marked ones by mind… So perhaps Morgana is breaching your mind as well, giving you these images, expecting you to act on them."

"It could be," said Orion thoughtfully. He shook his head. "But no, it's not her, I would recognize her voice, it's someone else…" He frowned and added, "The whisper said it wanted to consume me, whatever that means. And my mind shields are too strong, not only because of my Occlumency barriers but because of Lezander's blood, which gave me natural mind shields as well. I doubt anyone can breach them unless I lower them. And I always have them up."

"The dreams must mean something," said Calypso with a frown. "You said Lezander had a similar dream to the one you had today…" She looked up at him, and added, "And you say that you were in a battlefield and that you were leading wizards, vampires and werewolves and that they chanted your name…"

Orion nodded. "Lord Black, they called me, as some of the Death Eaters and Allies are already doing… then the chanting changed, and they called me Vindico. Lezander's dream must have been different, since he didn't tell me anything about the chanting of a name, but he saw me having all black eyes… like the ones I had when I woke up from the dream… all black eyes, like Necromancer's eyes."

"If no one is making you see those images in order to manipulate you, then the dreams must be important, especially if you have them," said Calypso with a deep, thoughtful frown. "But it can't be the Sight, because-"

"Yes, I know," interrupted Orion. "I checked it in Divination books already. Seers don't dream about the future, they catch glimpses of it when they're awake and in a trance-like state."

"Exactly," said Calypso, intently gazing at Orion. "It could be your powers. You've become stronger Orion, I can sense it in you. My magic has developed as well, I can sense your aura."

"What do you mean?" said Orion, looking at her with puzzlement.

"Your powers must have made a leap, just like Vagnarov told you after the Necromancy test, and perhaps these dreams are part of the leap in your abilities," replied Calypso pensively. "When we grow up, our magic develops, until we reach seventeen, the age of magical maturity. That's why wizards and witches are considered adults when they turn seventeen, because their magic has already matured and developed by then, and their powers stabilize and stop growing."

"So you think that having these dreams is an ability that I have because I'm older and my powers have developed?" said Orion with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Calypso, looking at him intently. "Did they start before or after you pulled Lezander from the Veil?"

Orion looked at her, startled. "After, now that I think about it."

Calypso nodded, her face showing little surprise. "I think that when you successfully pulled Lezander's soul from the Veil, your powers increased, but not just your necromantic powers, as Vagnarov said, but all your abilities. And perhaps the ability to have prophetic dreams was triggered by it."

"Prophetic dreams?" said Orion with astonishment. "That's what you think they are?"

"Yes," said Calypso, intently looking at him. "It's the only logical explanation. Glimpses of the future, perhaps of events which are very important, which can shift everything, depending if they happen or if you do something to stop them from happening. Or maybe they can't be prevented, and they act as a warning mechanism." She bit her lip and added fretfully, "But there must be something you can about the future the dreams allow you to see… I mean, Draco suffering… surely you would prevent it… and you killing the Dark Lord… you told me that you don't want to do that…"

"Merlin, I would gladly prevent those things from happening," said Orion, nervously carding his fingers through his hair. "But how? The dreams barely tell me anything about why I kill the Dark Lord or in which circumstances Draco is tortured and perhaps killed." He sighed and added, "Voldemort thinks they are just dreams. He told me to not take them seriously."

"Well, the Dark Lord is mistaken," said Calypso curtly. "If you have dreams then they're important. I'm sure. Especially if Lezander saw something similar." She frowned and added, "Which is very strange as well. Why did Lezander have a dream like the one you had today? Even before you started Necromancy lessons, even before he ever saw you with all black eyes..."

"I have no idea," said Orion with a defeated sigh.

Calypso frowned and said thoughtfully, "What about the vampire legend you mentioned? The one Lezander's parents discussed? And you told me that the vampire you met on Friday mentioned the legend as well. And he said something about a woman."

"Râzvan and Mireilla never told me anything about the vampire legend; even Lezander couldn't pry more information from them," said Orion quietly. "But Sanguini, the vampire at Slughorn's party I told you about, did give me a clue. He said the Kraljica Mati knew about the legend and that he expected her to contact me someday." He frowned pensively. "I skipped lunch today, as you may have noticed, and I went to the library. I found what the title means; Queen Mother in Slovenian. And a book about dark creatures said that vampires used that title of respect for the female founder of a vampire clan and bloodline."

"The founder of a vampire bloodline," said Calypso breathlessly. "She must be very ancient and powerful then. She must know all about the legend! You should go to Zraven Citadel and ask Lezander's parents about her. They must know her."

"Yes," said Orion with a sigh. "I was planning on seeing them eventually, to negotiate their participation in the war as well. But I still don't know when to do it, I barely have the time."

"What about during the holidays?"

"I'll be busy as well," said Orion with a grin. "As a matter of fact, I hope you can stay with me at Black Manor and help me with something."

Calypso arched an eyebrow in interest. "Of course I'll stay with you if you want me to. I'll tell my father and I'm sure he will allow me to stay at your Manor. But for what do you need my help?"

"To plan how to break Grindelwald out of Nurmengard," said Orion with a wicked smile.

Calypso gasped. A large smile spread on her face, and she rushed out, "You want to break him out during the holidays? Of course, you need him to tell you more about the VA… he could help you understand many things… perhaps he knows about the dreams and the vampire legend, perhaps he knows why you have to kill the Dark Lord… Oh, it would be wonderful! What about the German wizard you told me about, has he contacted you yet? Will he be able to help you? And the DA! The ward-breaking spells you've made us practice, I understand now! Are you telling all of them about your plans? Many will be eager, I'm sure-"

Orion chuckled, and interrupted her, "I received a letter from Emmerich today, he's flooing to Black Manor tomorrow and he said he'll bring some stuff which will help me break out Grindelwald from his prison-"

"Help _us_," interjected Calypso with determination. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not," said Orion sharply. "I'm planning on asking some DA members to help me, and I'm sure Emmerich will want to participate in the break in, but it's too dangerous and I don't want you to get involved. I want you to help me plan it, but that's it. I'm not risking your safety-"

"I'm going with you," snapped Calypso, crossing her arms over her chest with a mutinous expression on her face. "I don't care if it's dangerous, I want to help you. The Department of Mysteries was dangerous as well, and I still went with you, didn't I?"

"Yes," said Orion dryly, "and we all know how it turned out, don't we? Lezander died."

Calypso's face softened and she said quietly, "And it wasn't your fault. Besides, I won't die. You've prepared us well during the DA practices. You need all the help you can get, Orion. And you need to get Grindelwald out as soon as possible, the more people you have, the better. I'm one of the best at the DA practices and I know as many dark curses as you do, nothing will happen to me."

"Calypso, I don't want to risk your life," said Orion, his voice faltering. "If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself." He clasped her hands in his and said softly, "If I lost you… Merlin, I don't want to even think about it… I lost Lezander… Draco and you are my best friends now, the only ones I have left…"

"And I don't want anything to happen to you either," said Calypso, tightly clutching his hands. "That's why I want to help you, Orion. Please understand. I said I would always be by your side, to help you in anything you need, and I meant it. I will have a portkey on me, if it makes you less uneasy about allowing me to go to Nurmengard with you. I don't want you to worry about me while we break in. I'll take all the security measures you ask me to, but I won't let you go without me. I know I can be useful. I won't change my mind."

Orion sighed warily. He pierced her with his eyes, and said sternly, "Fine, but if I tell you to get out, then you'll obey me. You won't argue with me in the middle of the break in, not like you and Lezander did at the Department of Mysteries. I'm serious about this, Calypso. If I tell you to flee, then you flee, and if I tell you to portkey away, then you do it, without a second thought about leaving me behind. Either you agree to this or I won't let you come with me."

"I promise to obey you in everything you tell me to do," said Calypso sincerely. "You can't afford to be worried about me while we break in, so I won't give you cause for concern. I'll use the portkey if you ask me to."

Orion studied her face and finally nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks," said Calypso with a small smile. She turned thoughtful and said worriedly, "We have to evaluate who we include in the mission. Not everyone in the DA is ready, and furthermore, no one must know that we're breaking Grindelwald out. Vagnarov told you that you had to kill Grindelwald, so I'm certain that he won't be happy to learn that you're breaking him out, and what's more, the Dark Lord should never know about it. It might represent a conflict of interest for him."

"Voldemort is the first person who can't find out," said Orion, biting his lip worriedly. "Not about Grindelwald and even less about the Hallows. If he knew about the Hallows he would attempt to get them for himself, I'm sure about that."

Calypso nodded. "Yes, you're right, but I don't think the Dark Lord will find out about the Hallows. You're not telling him and I'm certainly not. But what worries me is Grindelwald. You're bringing back a Dark Lord, Orion. A competitor who can threaten Lord Voldemort's standing. He won't like it at all."

"I don't think Gellert wants to rehash his former days of glory," said Orion quietly. "I think he simply wants to help me."

"Even if you're right, the Dark Lord won't like it," said Calypso with a sigh. "But if Grindelwald can help you, then we must free him from Nurmengard, without the Dark Lord finding out." She looked at him with a thoughtful frown. "Perhaps it would be best if the break in didn't go well. If we failed and Grindelwald died."

"What do you mean?" said Orion, arching an eyebrow.

Calypso smirked at him, and she said with a wicked glint in her eyes, "Why, it's very simple. We break into Nurmengard and make it look like we failed. As if we were some old supporters of Grindelwald's, trying to free their Lord-"

"And we leave a duplicate of Grindelwald's body behind," said Orion with a grin, as he caught onto Calypso's plan. "You're a genius! Of course, the Light can't know that we succeeded in breaking Grindelwald out. Above all, Dumbledore can't know or he'll suspect me. And Voldemort can't know either or he'll ask me questions about why I broke out Grindelwald from his prison, which could lead to the Hallows. Then the best thing would be to do it when the school term starts, during the week. I can easily ask Snape to give me detention and then use that time to floo from his office to Durmstrang, where I'll meet you and the DA members I'll select for the mission. I think a few hours will be enough to break Grindelwald out, then I can take him to my manor where I can adjust the wards so that he won't be able to get out, and I'll return to Hogwarts as if nothing had happened."

"Yes," said Calypso thoughtfully, "but the hard part is finding a spell which will reproduce Grindelwald's body, so that it can be left behind… A dummy could be used and transformed so that it had the same appearance as Grindelwald, but if someone inspected the body closely or decided to check it with spells, then they would find out that it's a doppelganger…"

"I know just the spell!" said Orion with a wide grin. "We've just covered it during Necromancy lessons. I know I can do it. I will only need a scrap of Grindelwald's skin and a living and breathing duplicate of Grindelwald's body will be created. Then I'll simply kill it, making it look like he died while trying to escape."

"You can do that?" said Calypso with awe. "A living duplicate of someone's body?"

"Yep," replied Orion with a smug smile. "One of the numerous perks of learning Necromancy."

Calypso sighed. "That's so unfair. I would love to learn how to do things like that."

"Er- sorry," said Orion sheepishly.

"It's not your fault," said Calypso resignedly. "If I don't have necromantic powers then there's nothing that can be done about it." She looked up at him and said pensively, "Which DA members are you going to select?"

"Well, I want you to help me decide," said Orion. "I was thinking about selecting no more than ten members, a larger group of people would be an inconvenience. Though it depends on what Emmerich tells us… But the problem is how to convince the DA members to help us and keep quiet about it."

"You must demand a vow of secrecy from them," said Calypso with determination.

"Yes, I thought about that as well, and those who decide to not get involved will have to be obliviated," interjected Orion.

Calypso nodded. "I'll help you with that."

"Thanks," said Orion with a grin. He frowned and added, "But what reasons do I give them to break out Grindelwald? I can't tell them about the VA or the Hallows… And even if I gave them a valid reason, I don't know if they would follow me-"

"Of course they will," interrupted Calypso with conviction. "You've trained them, you showed them your dark magic once, and they already know that you've allied yourself with the Dark Lord, as an equal and future spouse. They look up to you." She smirked and added, "And you forget that Grindelwald is a legend for them, I think most of them will be eager to release him. Just imagine it, to participate in the break out which will free the most feared Dark Lord of all times! And keeping it a secret, while the world believes that Grindelwald died in the attempt, will just make it more enticing for them, since they will be the only ones who know the truth; the only ones you trusted to help you. They'll see it as both an honor and a rise in their status among the rest of the DA members. They're a very competitive lot and they already see you as their leader."

Orion chuckled. "Yes, you're right about that. And I can tell them that I want to free Grindelwald as a means to destabilize the light wizarding community, with the shocking news that there're two Dark Lords on the move. I can tell them that I want everyone to believe that Grindelwald died because he wants to wait until the appropriate time to reveal that he's come back."

"Great," said Calypso, with a small smile. "Then it's settled. We plan during the holidays and we execute when the school term starts, during a week day, as you said. Now, the question is who to select from the DA members… Titania has to participate; she's by far one of the best and she proved to be loyal to you when she defended you in front of Gustav Orloff."

"Yes," said Orion pensively. "She's definitely my first choice... Artemisa, Kasimir and Geodrof, the seventh year Hydras, are the best at ward-breaking spells."

Calypso nodded. "There're three Chimeras who are very talented in the Dark Arts, and in the DA practices they mastered, in their first attempts, the new dark curses you taught us."

"Ah, yes," said Orion with a nod, "Wenceslas, Hector and Laiana."

"Exactly," interjected Calypso with a smile. "So that adds up to seven DA members; eight, myself included. Still two more left to choose…" She frowned thoughtfully. "Alexios, the Gorgon, and Dravana, the Hydra, are good duelers, and Viktor as well… And there's Evander and Kara-"

"Not them," interrupted Orion with a sigh. "They're going to get married when they graduate, I don't want anything to happen to them. Besides, they would be concerned about protecting each other during the break in; that would be an obstacle since their minds wouldn't be focused on the task."

"You're right," said Calypso with a nod. "What about Alexios, Dravana, and Viktor? Viktor is good in the Dark Arts, and he's an excellent dueler, but perhaps he's too immature and playful."

"Alexios and Dravana, definitely," said Orion pensively. "And you're right about Viktor, but he's by far one of the most skilled DA members." He smirked and added, "And if Titania is present he won't fool around, he's trying to make her see that he's a serious and responsible wizard."

Calypso snorted. "I don't know who he's trying to fool." She shot him a small smile. "But yes, if Titania is present I do believe that Viktor will behave."

"He will," said Orion with a grin. He stretched on the bed and crossed his arms under his head, while he said quietly, "So that's eleven DA members. Some of them might not agree to participate… We'll have to adjust once we've spoken to them... For now, I think it's a good selection. Three excellent duelers, three good at ward-breaking, three good in the dark curses we've practiced, and you and Titania."

"Yes," Calypso said happily, as she lied down next to Orion. "When will you tell them?"

"After holidays," replied Orion, "when everything is already planned. We have to see if Emmerich believes that twelve people –myself included- are enough for the break in. When we return, I'll speak to the DA members we selected and I'll explain to them our plans."

Calypso rolled to a side to look at him and she rested her head on a hand. "What worries me is Vagnarov. He told you that you had to kill Grindelwald, again without saying why. Do you think he'll believe that Grindelwald died during the attempt to break him out?"

"No," said Orion with a scoff. "Vagnarov's too sharp and perhaps the spirits have a way of knowing if Grindelwald is alive, especially if they can contact him through his mind. I'm sure Vagnarov will know that I planned the break in. But it doesn't matter, I'll deal with Vagnarov."

"And Dumbledore?" said Calypso worriedly. "You say he suspects you already, ever since he saw your display of dark magic at the Department of Mysteries."

"Dumbledore will suspect, of course," said Orion with a sigh. "But if the break in is carried during a week day and if Snape vouches that I was with him in detention during the whole time, then I think Dumbledore will believe I had nothing to do with it. Especially if we leave behind Grindelwald's dead body. There's no way anyone can detect that it's not the real Grindelwald. And Emmerich can help us to make it look as if it was the failed attempt of a bunch of old supporters." He looked at her and added with a frown, "Though I don't know what Dumbledore's reaction will be. He defeated Grindelwald but to learn that his old lover died is quite a different matter."

"Lover?" choked out Calypso disbelievingly, her eyes wide. "Dumbledore, the symbol of the Light, and Grindelwald, the nastiest Dark Lord to have lived, were lovers?"

"Oh, yes," said Orion with an amused smirk. "I forgot to tell you about that. Emmerich implied it."

"Merlin's knickers!" cried Calypso, completely gobsmacked. "How's that possible? When did it happen? And why did they turn against each other?" She frowned and added worriedly, "Grindelwald told you that he never attempted to undergo the test to become the VA, do you think that it was because he didn't want to lose Dumbledore? Maybe the spirits asked him to kill Dumbledore, someone who he had loved, just in the same way they're expecting you to kill the Dark Lord. Perhaps Grindelwald refused to attempt to become the VA because he didn't want to kill Dumbledore."

Orion deeply frowned. "Perhaps you're right. But Grindelwald said he didn't undergo the test because he knew he would fail… as if implying that he wasn't powerful enough to survive it…"

"Or cold-hearted enough to kill a lover," said Calypso, nervously glancing at Orion.

"Maybe," said Orion, warily rubbing his forehead. "Only Grindelwald can tell us what happened. But by the way he so zealously spoke about the honor of becoming the VA and the power and glory that came with it, I think that killing an old lover wouldn't have been an obstacle. And Emmerich told me that they had been lovers when they were young, so several decades passed by before Dumbledore and Grindelwald faced each other in the duel." He frowned. "Though neither of them dueled till death. Grindelwald didn't use his unique dark magic, Emmerich told me that. And Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald but he didn't kill him."

"They still loved each other," gasped Calypso with round eyes. "That can be the only explanation."

Orion scoffed. "Fools."

Calypso's head snapped to look at him, and she said with a worried frown, "Fools? Well, I for one would have liked that Grindelwald had used his dark magic to kill the doddering old coot, but surely you can understand why Grindelwald didn't kill Dumbledore. You're in a similar situation. Are you a fool for not wanting to kill the Dark Lord?"

"No," said Orion with a perturbed frown. "But it's different. Voldemort and I are on the same side of the war. While Grindelwald supposedly fell in love with a light wizard, and what's worse, he didn't use all his powers in order to defeat his enemy. In a way, he allowed Dumbledore to defeat him. That makes Grindelwald a fool."

"Because he still loved a man," said Calypso sharply, "you scorn Grindelwald's choice."

"Surely you're not turning into a romantic idealist, are you?" said Orion, quirking an eyebrow.

"No," said Calypso with an offended huff. "But I would have thought that you would be more sympathetic to Grindelwald's decision."

"We don't know if he did it because of love," snapped Orion irritably. "I find it hard to believe. As you said, Grindelwald was the nastiest Dark Lord of recent times. Under his orders millions of muggles were killed, for Merlin's sake! I'm more concerned about that than anything else."

"Pfft, muggles," said Calypso dismissively. "He did us a favor."

"I'm not going to get into that argument with you," said Orion with a groan.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "I know, I know… you don't like them but you don't think they should be killed."

"Exactly," said Orion curtly. "At least not until they pose a serious threat."

"Fine," interjected Calypso with a sigh. "We won't debate our views on muggles." She bit her lip, and added worriedly, "We were discussing Grindelwald and Dumbledore, and what it might mean for you with the whole issue of becoming the VA and having to kill the Dark Lord-"

"I don't want to discuss that," interrupted Orion quietly, as he turned his troubled face to a side.

Calypso gently grabbed his chin to make him look at her, and she said quietly, "You said you felt this urge to become the VA, that your own magic spurred you to attempt it… But if it means that you have to kill the Dark Lord in order to accomplish it, would you do it? You think Grindelwald was a fool for not killing Dumbledore. So when it's your turn, would you kill the man you love?"

Orion plopped his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. "No, I wouldn't kill him. Even if the spirits directly told me that I had to, even if there's the prophecy lingering above my head, I wouldn't kill him... because I love Voldemort, but above all, because I trust him."

Calypso lied down by his side and rested her head on his chest while she embraced him.

Meanwhile, Orion's mind was swirling with everything Calypso had told him. He had researched about Morgana and Mordred at Durmstrang's and his manor's library, ever since he had known the identity of the spirits, but he had never discovered much. He had certainly never read anything about Morgana's aunt, Avalon, the mists, and the prophet dark wizards believed in.

His father had never mentioned it either, but it wasn't surprising since his father had admitted that he had never paid much attention to what his mother had tried to teach him about the Dark. Sirius had always scorned everything traditional dark families believed in. And according to Calypso, that information couldn't be found in books, it was a secret passed down verbally, from parent to child.

He wondered worriedly about their belief in a prophet who would lead the Dark and bring it back to its former power and purity of blood. Was that what the VA was meant to do? Calypso certainly thought that the VA was the name given to this prophet of theirs…

Calypso sighed closing her eyes, and said softly, "I hope everything will turn out alright. If you want to become the VA, I'll help you in anything in can… I'm still shocked by everything you told me today… I'm still in awe because my best friend seems to be the prophet that we've all hoped to see someday rise to lead us… But if there's anyone who can accomplish it, it's you. And what's more, if anyone deserves some happiness, it's you, Orion. So I sincerely hope that you will not have to kill the one you love in order to become the VA. I hope you can have both things: your spouse by your side when you become the VA and a life full with love while you lead us in the war."

She tightened the embrace, and added quietly, "Because I fear what your dreams show you, Orion. The wizard that you described - that cold, unfeeling, and ruthless wizard of your dreams - isn't you. But if you killed the man you loved, then maybe you would turn that way. And I don't think that the sacrifice you'd have to make to become the VA is worth it. Even if it meant that the Dark would win, I don't want that for you. You'd be powerful, revered and obeyed, for sure, but you'd be miserable."

Orion embraced her back and kissed the top of her head. "There's always a way to accomplish everything; I'll have both things. Don't worry, Calypso."

He sighed, and said quietly, both to himself and her, "Voldemort trusts me, and I trust him back. He wouldn't hurt me, and therefore, I wouldn't hurt him. Nothing will come between us."

* * *

It was Monday morning and Orion was seated behind his father's desk at Black Manor, waiting for Snape to arrive, knowing that Calypso and Emmerich wouldn't take long either.

After the long conversation with Calypso, she had spoken to her father, getting his permission to spend the holidays with him. After agreeing to wait for her arrival on Monday, Orion had flooed to Black Manor with his trunk and Ares.

He spent Sunday night adjusting the wards, before lying down besides his father, gazing at him for a long while before he fell asleep. Orion hadn't indulged in his father's quiet company for a very long time, and he was relieved to see that Sirius was doing well. Dobby had taken excellent care of his father's body and Orion had felt the need to fall asleep with a hand on his father's chest, feeling the slow but strong heartbeat under his touch and the falling and rising of his father's chest.

Now, Orion was peering at the document that Urgrock had given him when he had visited Gringotts. He hadn't given a second thought about what he had inherited from James Potter, but the eminent break into Nurmengard had made him curious about the Potter estates.

It amazed him to see that the Potter fortune was as large as the Black's. Galleons and heirlooms to a side, he was the owner of a long list of stocks and shares. The ones which surprised him the most were those in the Daily Prophet, two Quidditch teams – Falmouth Falcons and Puddlemere United-, Nimbus Racing Broom Company , Comet Trading Company –who produced not only the Comet broomstick series but also the Firebolt-, and shares in a long list of potion-making companies, names which he had seen on the labels of the potions at Durmstrang's and Hogwarts' infirmary. Urgrock had certainly done a good job with the investments of the Potter fortune.

Moreover, he discovered that the Potter line had a seat in the Wizengamot. Orion knew that the Malfoys also had one, along with the Blacks and other old pureblooded families, but he was certain that Lucius had lost the right to use his seat after being condemned to Azkaban, like had had happened to his father. Though Scriumgeour had been sly enough to not mention that with his adult status he could demand to use the Black seat at the Wizengamot.

But in the end, it didn't interest him, since those seats were only used when laws had to be passed; trials and all other Ministry affairs were conducted by elected Ministry officials. And he wasn't about to become involved in the Ministry's power games. After all, the Dark was trying to overthrow the Light government; it was pointless to be part of it now.

What had turned Orion thoughtful was the discovery of two Potter estates: a château in Nice called 'La joie de vivre' and Potter Manor in Wiltshire. He found it quite amusing that Potter Manor was located in the same wizarding county as Malfoy Manor, but that aside, he wondered why no one had mentioned something about Potter Manor before, and why his mother and James had decided to hide at Godric's Hollow when they had a Manor at their disposal. Surely it was a manor with ancient and powerful wards, so why hide in a cottage under a Fidelius Charm?

It intrigued him and he decided to pay Urgrock a visit before returning to school. He remembered that his father had told him that he had lived with James and the elder Potters when he had ran away from Grimmauld Place, so he assumed that they had all lived at Potter Manor. And if it was still standing, then Potter Manor was a much better place to hide Grindelwald than Black Manor, since no one knew that he was the Potter heir, and thus, had access to the manor.

Orion folded the document and placed it inside the first drawer of the grand desk, casting heavy spells to lock and ward it. He drummed his fingers over the book he had been reading before inspecting the statement of the Potter fortune, and he unfolded the piece of parchment with the diagram he had drawn.

Right after breakfast, he had ravaged Black library, trying to find all the information he could about the Potter bloodline. It was from the book in front of him - 'Pureblood Families and the Dark Secrets of their Ancestry'- where he had discovered the most intriguing information about the Potter line.

His mind had been spinning ever since he had read the book, cross referencing it with 'The Bloodlines of Salazar Slytherin' – the book his childhood tutor Ragnarok had given him years ago, which he knew had come from Gregorovitch, according to what he had discovered during his chat about the marked wizards with Sebastien-. With the wild speculations of the first book and the facts of the second one, he had been able to finally make a diagram of the Potter line.

He knew that bloodlines were very hard to trace more than eight centuries back, but the 'Pureblood Families and the Dark Secrets of their Ancestry' book convincingly argued that the Potters were the descendants of Ignotus Peverell.

Orion knew that this was true because James had been the owner of the Invisibility Cloak –Sirius had told him about the Cloak and he knew that Dumbledore had asked James for it, to inspect it, never having the chance to return it-. And after discovering the mark on Durmstrang's wall with Lezander, locket Tom had told him that it had been Grindelwald's mark, and right after that episode he had read 'The Most Ancient Bloodlines and their Most Mysterious Descendants' which also alleged that the Potters came from Ignotus' line. The Cloak had been the Hallow which Ignotus had acquired, according to the Tale of the Three Brothers. He had known this already, so it hadn't surprised him. He knew that Ignotus had been the only Peverell brother to have any descendants; the other two died too young and never had any offspring.

What had left him dazzled and baffled was the discovery, through the 'Pureblood Families and the Dark Secrets of their Ancestry' book, that Ignotus's line had mixed with Slytherin's, many centuries after, since Ignotus was much more ancient than Slytherin. Two surviving lines had sprung from that union: the Gaunts and the Potters. Therefore, much to Orion's shock, he was very distantly related to Voldemort.

He still didn't know what to make of this discovery. It could explain why Slytherin's portrait had vehemently insisted that he was his heir. But he wasn't a Potter completely; he had Potter blood because of the consangri ritual his mother and James had made him undergo when he was a baby. He was certain that the reason for the ritual hadn't been to give him some very diluted Slytherin blood –James probably had never known that his line had mixed once with Slytherin's-, and he wondered if the transfer of blood and magic from James was enough to really make him Slytherin's heir.

Nevertheless, it seemed that Slytherin's portrait had been right. He had some Slytherin blood in him, all thanks to James, who was, in his time, the epitome of everything Light and Gryffindorish. To Orion, it seemed both sardonically amusing and unbelievable.

Such flabbergasting discovery made Orion wonder, for the umpteenth time in the span of every two seconds, just what Grindelwald had meant about 'experiments'. The old wizard had referred to himself as a 'failed experiment', saying that perhaps the spirits had succeeded with their latest 'experiment', him. Orion was craving to get some answers.

He knew that being a Black was important and now he wondered about the relevance of having some Slytherin blood in him, through James and the ritual. He also questioned if he possessed the parselmouth ability because of the consangri ritual or because he was Voldemort's horcrux. This didn't matter much to him, but he dearly wanted to know about the 'experiments' Grindelwald had mentioned.

It strengthened his resolve to break out Grindelwald as soon as possible and to disobey Vagnarov's orders to kill the German wizard. It was clear that Grindelwald possessed a lot of information which the spirits weren't keen on letting him know. Why else would Vagnarov tell him to dispose of Grindelwald? Even if Grindelwald had asked him to kill him, the old wizard had also seemed eager to be free from his prison.

Grindelwald had also revealed things which he was sure the spirits wouldn't be too happy about. Hadn't Grindelwald told him that he shouldn't allow the spirits to manipulate him? That the spirits hadn't been able to control Grindelwald, and therefore, that he shouldn't allow them to control him either? That he could forge his own path… Well, he was certainly going to do that. And the first step was to free Grindelwald and make him spill everything he knew about the spirits and the whole VA destiny.

Orion was startled out of his musing when he heard a soft 'crack'. He snapped his head up and saw Snape looking around the room with a contemptuous sneer on his face. Suppressing a roll of his eyes, Orion smoothly placed the books and his diagram inside a drawer, warding it with several flicks of his wand, and he stood up.

"Severus, it's a pleasure to have you here," said Orion with a grin, as he approached the older wizard.

"The pleasure is all yours," said Snape dryly, "I assure you."

"Of course it is," retorted Orion with a wide smile. "Why, to be in the presence of a revered and renowned wizard such as you… it makes me giddy with the honor conferred to me."

Snape scoffed. "Cheeky brat." He arched an eyebrow, and drawled, "Am I expected to drag my trunk into whatever appalling bedroom you're going to throw me in?"

"I wouldn't dream to make you break a sweat, Severus," said Orion with a smirk. He snapped his fingers, and called, "Saffy!"

With a pop, a small female house-elf appeared before Orion, looking at him with large blue eyes. "Master needs me?"

"Yes," said Orion. "Please take my guest's trunk into the Blue Suite, the one which is across the hall from mine. This is Severus Snape, and I ask you to attend to anything he needs while he remains with us."

"Yes, Master!" said the house-elf happily, her large ears bobbing as she looked from Snape to Orion. "Saffy take good care of Master's guest!"

"Thank you, Saffy," said Orion with a smile. "You can go now."

"Yes, Master," she said cheerfully, and with a snap of her fingers she disappeared with Snape's trunk.

"My own personal house-elf, how charming," said Snape with a snort.

"I know how spoiled you've become at Hogwarts," countered Orion with a grin. "I dare say that they even prepare your baths." He quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps rub your back while you're inside?"

Snape scoffed. "As if I would allow those things to touch me."

"Hey, house-elves are nice and loyal. I even prefer them over some of my acquaintances. And I hope, for your sake, that Hermione never hears you say something like that," said Orion with a snigger. "You'd be subjected to a long excruciating monologue about SPEW."

"About what?" said Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," said Orion with a chuckle. He motioned towards a couch. "Let's sit down while we wait for the others."

"Others?" growled Snape with narrowed eyes as he sat down. "You never said we were going to have company."

"We are," said Orion pleasantly. "Two people you've already met before."

He cut through the beginning of Snape's angry retort by raising a hand, and he said quietly, "But before they arrive, I think I should finally tell you what we're going to do during the holidays. At least, during the time I won't be spending with the Dark Lord." He pierced Snape with his eyes, and said with a wide smile, "We're planning how to break out Lord Grindelwald from Nurmengard."

Snape's eyes slightly widened and his stoic mask slipped. He clutched Orion's shoulders and snarled, "What idiotic, dim-witted, and hare-brained plot is this? You want to break free Lord Grindelwald?! The Dark Lord who only Dumbledore could defeat? The one who caused the holocaust? Do you know what he did to millions of muggles?!"

"I know all that," said Orion, waving his hand dismissively. "Grindelwald won't be attacking muggles. I'm breaking him free because I need him."

"For what?" demanded Snape with a grunt.

"To train me, of course," said Orion, looking at Snape as if he was being particularly obtuse.

"Train you?" repeated Snape, piercing Orion with narrowed eyes. "Train you for what?"

"For the war and for my confrontation with Dumbledore," replied Orion calmly. "Who better than a Dark Lord to teach me all about dark curses and wandless magic? Don't forget that I took the Unbreakable Vow. If Draco isn't capable of killing Dumbledore, then I must do it. And I'm certainly not confronting Dumbledore without being ready for it. Who better than Grindelwald to teach me how to defeat Dumbledore? Grindelwald has dueled with Dumbledore before, he knows Dumbledore's way of fighting-"

"So has the Dark Lord," said Snape sharply. "Ask him to train you."

"I can't," said Orion with a scoff. "Voldemort doesn't know about the Vow; he'll become suspicious if I ask him to train me for a duel against Dumbledore. And Voldemort's duels with the old coot have always been brief. I read somewhere that Dumbledore and Grindelwald dueled for over twelve hours! Imagine everything Grindelwald learned about Dumbledore in that time!"

"This is madness!" spat Snape harshly. "I'll train you, then. But freeing an insane Dark Lord isn't an option!"

Orion snorted. "Grindelwald isn't insane."

"He's been imprisoned for five decades, that alone would unhinge anyone. Not counting that the wizard must have been insane in the first place, considering all the things that were done to muggles under his orders," sneered Snape. "Your affirmation is baseless. You have no way of knowing about his mental health." He pierced Orion with his eyes. "Do you?"

Orion smirked but remained quiet while Snape observed him with narrowed eyes.

Finally, Snape snapped impatiently, changing tacks, "How do you think the wizarding community and the Dark Lord will react when they learn that Grindelwald is running amok? Do you have any idea of the chaos that would ensue? Do you think they won't find out who broke Grindelwald free? And the Dark Lord-"

"Calypso and I have already planned on how to prevent some of those things," interrupted Orion quietly.

"You're dragging Ms. Rosier into this madness as well? Isn't she your friend?" snarled Snape. "And yet you're willing to put her in danger?"

"Look," said Orion impatiently, "Calypso wants to help and she won't budge. I already tried and to be honest, I need her. And I also need you. We'll require potions for the attack. I know there're some potions which can corrode the strongest walls, as well as potions which can be used to put asleep any guards we may encounter. We can throw a flask at their feet and avoid many useless confrontations. When Emmerich comes we'll be able to see which potions we'll require-"

"Dietrich Emmerich?" said Snape, pinching the bridge of his nose with a longsuffering expression on his face. "You've included one of the Dark Allies in this foolish scheme?"

"Yes and he won't say a word about it to the Dark Lord," replied Orion sharply.

"And if you manage to break out Grindelwald," said Snape angrily, "how will you make sure that he doesn't rally his old supporters back and take charge of the Dark side? He might launch a coup against the Dark Lord!"

"Grindelwald will remain in this Manor," said Orion calmly. "Effectively being imprisoned within my manor's wards. Not even he can break them since several are ancient blood wards and he doesn't have an ounce of Black blood in him."

Snape let out a heavy sigh and he was about to launch upon Orion a wide variety of demanding snarky questions when the fireplace in front of them lit up with bright green flames.

Calypso smoothly stepped out of the fireplace, dragging her trunk while she flicked her wand to clean her robes from the ashes.

She halted, her eyes widened, and a faint blush covered her cheeks when she caught sight of Snape.

Orion had to bite his tongue to prevent a snigger. Calypso shot him a dark glare promising pain and retribution, before she regained her composure quickly.

Extending a hand, she said quietly, "Professor Snape, it's good to see you again after so long."

"Ms. Rosier," said Snape politely with a curt bow. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly brushing them against her hand, without kissing it, as was the traditional genteel greeting between two people who were only acquaintances.

Orion watched with amusement how a deep red blush bloomed on Calypso's cheeks. Snape merely glanced at Orion with a quirked eyebrow, while he released Calypso's hand. Orion answered him with a smirk, while a wicked glint sparkled in his eyes as he glanced between his guardian and his best friend.

"Please Calypso, take seat," said Orion, standing up and motioning towards the free space next to Snape.

She scowled at him before pulling a mask of calmness over her features as she sat down. Her hands betrayed her though; she was nervously clutching them.

Orion shot her a pointed glance and she stopped, smoothing her robes with one hand, as she turned towards Snape and said, "I imagine, sir, that Orion explained to you our plan?"

"Indeed," said Snape dryly. "I would have thought that someone as bright as you seemed to be, when I taught you during your fourth year, would have pointed out to Orion the foolishness of what he's planning on doing."

Calypso flushed under Snape's disapproving gaze but she lifted her chin and said sternly, "It's not a foolish plan, sir, and if Orion thinks Grindelwald will be useful to him, then I'm backing him up."

Orion looked at them with amusement, and with no concerns about what could be revealed, as they carried on with their conversation. He knew that Calypso realized that Snape didn't know that he wanted to break out Grindelwald to learn more about the VA; since he had told Calypso that no one else knew about the whole VA and Hallows affair, which was true. On the other hand, Snape knew that he wouldn't have told anything about the Unbreakable Vow and Draco's task to Calypso, which he hadn't.

Therefore, the two of them had their own version of why he wanted to break out Grindelwald and they were carefully threading around each other. It was something which warmed his heart… two Slytherins –since Hydras were, in his opinion, the Slytherin version at Durmstrang- skillfully outmaneuvering each other in a conversation… Merlin, he had missed that!

He was pulled out of his enjoyment when the fireplace flashed with bright green flames once again and a stout eighty-year-old German wizard strode away from the fireplace carrying a large briefcase with him.

The wizard arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Mr. Snape."

"Emmerich," said Snape, standing up and shaking the hand the German wizard offered.

The old German wizard turned to Orion and said with a smirk and a slight bow, "Herr Black."

"Mr. Emmerich," said Orion politely, returning the bow, "we've been eagerly expecting you." He turned towards Calypso and added, "This is Calypso Rosier, a good friend of mine."

"Ms. Rosiergh, of course," said Emmerich, taking her hand and brushing his lips against it. "Romulus's daughtergh. A pleasure."

"Likewise, Mr. Emmerich. Orion has told me much about you."

"Has he?" said Emmerich with a smirk. "Please, you must call me Dietrich."

"Gladly," countered Calypso with a small smile. "I'll extend the same courtesy and ask you to address me as Calypso."

"Certainly, a beautivul name to match a beautivul and blossoming vitch," said Emmerich charmingly.

Calypso flushed and Orion chuckled as he said, "Perfect, now that introductions are done, I think we can proceed with our business."

"Of course," said Emmerich, his old eyes lightening up. "Vhere to, Herr Black?"

"Call me Orion, please, and we'll use a meeting room. Just one moment." Orion snapped his fingers and called, "Blobby!"

"Yes, Master?" said a house-elf the minute he popped in front of Orion.

"Please, take this," Orion said, pointing towards Calypso's trunk, "to the Lilac Suite, next to the Blue one."

The house-elf bobbed his head and with a 'pop' he was gone with Calypso's trunk.

Orion turned to the others and said with a smile, "If you'll accompany me."

He took them to a meeting room down the hall and as Snape and Calypso settled around the vast table, Emmerich pulled him to a side and said quietly, "How much do they know?"

"Calypso knows about my powers but Snape doesn't," replied Orion with a whisper. "Don't mention anything about Grindelwald's powers or mine while he's in the room. We'll discuss it between ourselves later."

Emmerich nodded and sat down while he started to pull documents from his briefcase.

The old wizard looked at Orion and said, "I suppose both Mr. Snape and Calypso are aware of vhat ve intend to do?"

"Yes," said Orion, gazing at the wizard. "But my guardian won't be participating in the break in. He's here to help us plan it and provide with any potions we might need."

"If you're going through with this madness then I will most assuredly go with you," said Snape sternly. "You're my responsibility, Orion."

"I need you to remain at Hogwarts to cover for me," retorted Orion. He glanced at Calypso and added, "We'll explain some of our plans."

Calypso nodded and they proceeded to tell the older wizards about the things they had agreed upon the previous day.

When they finished, Emmerich said thoughtfully, "I think making it look like a failed rescue mission vill vork. I know just the touches to add in order to make it look as if his old supporterghs had a hand in it. And it vill be convincing, especially if you can leave behind a duplicate of Gellert's vody."

"Which spell are you going to use?" demanded Snape, narrowing his eyes at Orion. "I've never heard of a spell that creates a living body out of a piece of skin."

Orion smirked at him. "I'm sorry, I can't reveal that. What we are taught at Durmstrang is a secret."

"A secret?" said Snape angrily. "Whatever spell you intend to use needs to be researched in order to be sure that it will work-"

Emmerich interrupted with a chuckle. "Please, Mr. Snape, Orion's telling the truth. Ve, Durmstrang alumni, can never reveal anything about vhat ve are taught, not even after leaving the school." He arched an eyebrow at Orion and added with a smirk, "Particularly not about any specialized classes."

"You went to Durmstrang?" said Calypso with interest.

"Indeed," replied Emmerich proudly. "I vas a Chimera."

"But you couldn't have met Grindelwald there," said Orion pensively. "He's much older than you."

"You're quite right," said Emmerich with a smirk. "But he was a legend at Durmstrang vhen I attended. I joined his ranks vhen I vas twenty years old and I served him faithfully for a decade."

Snape had a pinched expression on his face as he said, "Very well, but this plan of involving children in the break in is highly irresponsible."

"If Durmstrang students are as able as in the old days, they von't have any trouble," said Emmerich with a smug glint in his eyes. "And if Orion has trained them for the break in, then I dare say that they're ready."

"They are," interjected Calypso with conviction. "We've practiced many spells and the DA members we've selected are the best."

"Are eleven enough?" asked Orion, looking at the German wizard.

"Ja," replied Emmerich thoughtfully. "And vith you and me included ve'll be thirteen. Any more vould be an inconvenience. Small groups are much easiergh to control and lead in missions such as this."

The old wizard unrolled a large sheet of parchment, and he said with a smirk, "Now, this vill help us know vhat ve're up against."

Orion leaned forward and peered down at the parchment. He gasped. "It's a blueprint! Of Nurmengard? Where did you find it?" He traced a finger over the fine lines filled with annotations and added with awe, "And these are descriptions about the wards! How-?"

Emmerich smirked. "Remembergh vho built Nurmengard, Orion."

"Grindelwald," said Orion breathlessly. He looked up at the old wizard and said with a large smile. "Of course, you kept all his documents when he was defeated, didn't you?"

"Ja," said Emmerich with a nod. "Gellert had entrusted me and some otherghs vith his most important documents and books. The instant he lost the duel, I vent back to our headquarters and disposed of any evidence, keeping documents such as these with me, vith the hope that someday, perhaps, I could use it to break him free."

"Why didn't you?" inquired Calypso with curiosity.

Emmerich's face turned dark. "Most vere captured. Many vere killed in the fray of brutal persecution, some died during their imprisonment. The few of us vho managed to flee had to lay low for many yearghs. The repression against dark wizards vas very harsh in Germany aftergh Grindelwald lost. Many left for other countries and tried to live a peaceful life. Vhen the political climate vas less heated and more relaxed, many decades had passed by and we, young and strong followers, vere old, more vorried about spending the rest of our days in quietness vith our families than risking it all again to rescue Our Lord. I tried once to bring the survivors togethergh, but I failed. Not many vere interested any longer, and the current Dark Lord had risen in England, so those vho still vanted to fight supported him instead of an already defeated and old Dark Lord."

"It's understandable," said Calypso quietly.

"It's not," snapped Emmerich angrily. "Ve failed him. Ve vouched eternal loyalty and ve left him in Nurmengard to rot!"

Orion placed a hand on the wizard's arm to pacify him. "You won't fail him this time, Dietrich."

"I von't," said Emmerich with a hard glint in his eyes.

Orion was pleased to see that Snape was wise enough to swallow his remarks. He knew that Snape didn't like Grindelwald. His guardian's remarks about how Grindelwald had killed muggles en masse left it clear enough.

He had to admit that he didn't like that about Grindelwald either, but it was a matter of practicality. He needed Grindelwald; he couldn't afford to let him die in Nurmengard. And above all, he felt a strong affinity with Gellert, perhaps because they were the only ones with their kind of dark magic and the only ones, he knew of, who had gone along the path to become the VA. And if Grindelwald could help him with the spirits, the VA test, and Dumbledore, then he would do the impossible to free the wizard.

They spent the next six hours, with a short break for lunch, analyzing the blueprints and the books Emmerich had brought, which detailed the spells used for the warding of the prison. Both Emmerich and Snape were the ones who had a better grasp about the things being discussed, though Orion and Calypso often inserted some useful comments on how to breach a ward, attack a guard post, or distract an enemy.

Snape made a list of some potions which would be useful, and though Orion saw that the wizard still had some reserves about freeing Grindelwald, he knew that Snape wouldn't let him down; they had made an oath to help each other years ago.

As they plotted and planned, Orion realized that Emmerich was a brilliant strategist. He often wondered what the wizard's position had been in Grindelwald's ranks, but he didn't want to bring up the subject since it seemed to cause both sorrow and anguish to the old wizard.

He also understood that Nurmengard had to have other wards which Emmerich didn't know about, especially since Grindelwald had told him that he couldn't use his powers to break free from his cell. It was clear what his main tasks would be. Lead the DA members and supply the surge of power necessary to break through whatever wards were containing Grindelwald's dark magic.

Orion slumped down on his seat, his mind spinning with all the things he had learned from the way Snape and Emmerich were planning every detail of the break in.

Emmerich stood up and said quietly, "I think it's enough for today, ve have progressed and the hour is getting late. I'll come back for the next few days until everything is settled." He glanced at Orion, and added, "Vould you show me the vay to a fireplace with an international floo connection?"

Orion understood at once that it was time for a private chat and he nodded. "Certainly."

They left Snape and Calypso in the middle of an impassionate discussion of how to best break a particular ward, and once they reached the study, Emmerich sat down on an armchair while Orion did the same.

The old wizard looked up at Orion and said quietly, "You chose your followerghs wisely. Snape is both sharp, cunning, and I dare venture, loyal. And the Rosiergh girl is smart as vell."

Orion nodded, wondering where Emmerich was going with this.

"And this DA you've created at Durmstrang is also a smart move," said Emmerich with a smirk. "You remind me of Gellert. He also had a vay of easily gaining people's love and loyalty."

Orion arched an eyebrow in surprise. "You think I have that ability?"

"Of course. Can't you see it?" said Emmerich with a chuckle. "The Rosiergh girl vould follow you to the end of the vorld. And to my surprise, it seems that Snape vould as vell, no matter how much he snarls and scowls at you."

"Calypso maybe, but surely not Snape," scoffed Orion.

"Snape cares for you," said Emmerich, shaking his head in amusement. "He's the kind of man vho has had a rough life, and therefore, he nevergh allows himself to show emotion or to open himself to vulnerability. I'm an old vizard and I've seen many things. And I can tell you that Snape is loyal to you. I don't know how you did it, but I'm certain he is."

Orion frowned thoughtfully. He wasn't sure about Snape's complete loyalty but he knew that the wizard would help him nonetheless. And it had to be because of his mother, certainly not because he was Sirius' son. Perhaps because he wasn't like James Potter or Sirius in character, and maybe because he was slytherin enough for Snape's taste.

Emmerich clicked his tongue. "Ve have made progress but I'm sure that you're aware that ve vill encountergh vards which aren't in the blueprints."

"I know," said Orion, warily carding his fingers through his hair. "Gellert could use some of his dark magic but he told me that the wards prevented him from using it to escape. I wonder what kind of wards they are…"

"Don't concern yourself about that," said Emmerich quietly. "You'll have to provide the brute force of powergh to break the vards around Gellert's cell, and I'll do the rest."

Orion pierced him with his eyes and said with a frown, "You know what kind of wards there are."

Emmerich remained in resolute silence and Orion said worriedly, "Why won't you tell me?"

"As I told you beforgh," said Emmerich standing up, "I'll do vhat is required. Don't concern yourself about it."

"Very well," said Orion with a tired sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You most certainly vill," said Emmerich with a smirk, as he strode into the fireplace and dropped the floo powder, instantly disappearing in a blaze of green flames.

* * *

The following two days were particularly tiring and exhausting. With Emmerich's and Snape's help, they finished planning the break in, knowing which spells to use, how the members of the DA were going to be posted at each step, which potions would be required, and how to transport to and from Nurmengard.

Orion's estimation of Emmerich and Snape had considerably risen in those days, seeing the brilliance of both wizards in the way they covered each possible outcome and how they detailed each step of the break in. Both he and Calypso had learned much from them.

"Very vell," said Emmerich with a large smile, as he stood up. "Everything is planned and ready." He glanced at Orion and quirked an eyebrow. "Vhen are ve going to do this?"

"Wednesday, February the fifteenth ," replied Orion. "That way I'll have a month and a half to practice the break in with the DA members, it's more than enough time to get ready. We'll meet here, at my manor, at six in the evening. I'll lower the wards so that you can floo in, and we'll use your portkey to get to Nurmengard."

Emmerich nodded and handed him a large bag. "You and your friends vill have to wear this. It's vhat Gellert's followerghs wore for missions and battles."

Orion laid the bag on top of the large meeting table and he opened it with curiosity. There were twelve dark gray robes inside, along with twelve silver masks. He brought out one of the robes, inspecting it. There was an insignia on the right-side chest. His eyes slightly widened when he recognized the Hallows symbol, over which, there were words embroidered with a silver thread.

"Für das Größere Wohl," read Orion aloud. He glanced at Emmerich with a quirked eyebrow. "For the Greater Good?"

"Ja," replied Emmerich with a smirk. He leaned towards Orion and whispered with a wicked glint in his eyes, "Curiously enough, Gellert revealed to me that his famous slogan vas created vy Dumbledorgh. Of course, Dumbledorgh didn't know it vould be used vy Gellert as a kind of 'dark mark' to be casted during missions, but it's quite amusing, isn't it?"

"Yes," grunted Orion. "I can certainly see Dumbledore's way of thinking reflected on these words. For the greater good and be damned who suffers in the meanwhile. Who cares about the wellbeing of the Boy-Who-Lived as long as he protects the light wizarding community, right?"

Emmerich chuckled. "My, my, Dumbledorgh made many mistakes vith you, didn't he? Leaving you vith those muggles and all-"

"Yes," interrupted Orion quietly. "That, perhaps, was his biggest mistake of all. Trying to leave me in ignorance until I was accepted in Hogwarts. He explained his reasons, but still, I can't forgive him for that and…" He broke off and sighed. "It doesn't matter now. I chose my side a long time ago."

Emmerich nodded as Snape and Calypso –who had been discussing some of the potions needed for the break in- reached them.

Calypso looked at the robes in Orion's hands with interest. "This is perfect, this way any guard who sees us will think that we're Grindelwald's old supporters."

"Ja," said Emmerich with a smirk. "Some guards vill have to be left alive, so that they can give testimony to vhat they saw." He packed his briefcase, leaving books and blueprints behind, and he turned to Orion. "I'll leave these behind so that you can use them to prepare your friends for the break in. Be sure to dispose of any incriminating evidence afterwards, and use the spell I taught you for your wands."

Orion nodded. "Thanks, Dietrich, for your help."

"Thank you, Herr Black," said Emmerich with a respectful nod. "I've waited a long time to do this. I'll see myself out. Until February."

The old German wizard politely made his farewells with Calypso and Snape and left the room with a satisfied gait in his step.

Orion turned to Snape, who was eyeing the robes and masks with interest and slight apprehension.

"It will work," said Orion quietly. "There's nothing to worry about."

Snape scoffed. "Many things could turn out badly, no matter how much you prepare your friends for it." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said sharply, "I hope you know what you're doing by endangering your friends-"

"I know what I'm doing," interrupted Orion sternly. "They won't be coerced to participate in this mission. Those who refuse will be obliviated and others will be found to add up to ten, at least, since our plans are devised for that number. And I have no intention of letting any of them come to harm."

"Very well," said Snape curtly. "I know you're too pigheaded to back down now." He grabbed the piece of parchment with the list of the potions that would be used for the break in, and added with narrowed eyes, "And don't believe that I'm ignorant about the cause of your newfound 'natural abilities' in Potions. You copied my book."

Orion smirked while he left the dark gray robes inside the bag. "Ah, you're finally broaching the subject. I wondered how long it would take you."

"You had no right to do that," snarled Snape incensed. "You returned the original to me, making me believe that-"

"Do you really think I would hand over that treasure of knowledge?" interrupted Orion with a quirked eyebrow. "I've learned more about Potions from your annotations than from you or Kragen. Not to mention those useful little curses you invented. One particularly caught my interest… Sectumsem-"

"You can't use it!" spat Snape, clutching Orion's shoulders. "Not that one or any other. Do you have any idea of what it does?"

"I do," retorted Orion calmly. "I practiced your spells a long time ago with some dummies. Anyway, you invented the 'Levicorpus' spell, and now everyone uses it, without knowing you were its creator. It's nothing to be ashamed of. The dark curses you invented are brilliant-"

"And if anyone knew I would be carted off to Azkaban!" snapped Snape angrily.

"Under the current Light regime you would," said Orion with a smirk. "But I hope you get the acknowledgement you deserve once the Dark takes over. I will enjoy seeing your published works, Severus. Think about that in the meantime. The Light hasn't offered you anything but a constricted life which forces you to hide your genius. Your secrets are safe with me, Severus. Don't worry. I haven't shown the copy of your book to anyone and I charmed it so that only I could read it. It poses no threat to your current standing."

"You won't hand it over?" said Snape with a dark scowl. He glanced at Calypso, and added dryly, "And due to Ms. Rosier's silence I deduce that she knows about it as well."

"I do, Professor," said Calypso quietly. She glanced disapprovingly at Orion."Not about the copy, but I saw the original and I know you're a Prince." She looked at Snape and added softly, "Neither of us will say anything about the book, sir, I assure you."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Finally, he looked at Orion with a vindictive smirk on his face. "Very well, keep the copy of my book. Consider it your Christmas present. And since you've become so apt at potion-making, these-" He waved the list of potions in front of Orion. "-will be your responsibility to brew. You still have a week and a half before the term starts. I'm sure you'll enjoy spending all your time locked in whatever potions lab this manor has." He sneered and added, "If it even has one."

"It does," said Orion smugly. "Quite well equipped as well, like all manors of ancient dark pureblood families."

"I'll brew the potions," interjected Calypso, looking at the two men. "I'm better at it than Orion."

Orion nodded and warmly smiled at her. "You are, thanks."

"Admitting a weakness?" jeered Snape. "And allowing others to do the job for you?"

"I am," said Orion calmly. "I'm well aware that Calypso is better than me in Potions, and if she offers, I have no compunctions to let her do it. She enjoys potion-making and it won't be a torture for her to spend her holidays brewing." He glanced at Calypso uncertainly. "Right?"

"Right," replied Calypso with a smile. "I'll enjoy the challenge."

"Very well," said Snape tartly, looking at Orion, "since it's not my intention to punish Ms. Rosier for your faults, I'll supervise and help her with the brewing. Some potions are quite complicated and no mistakes can be made if you intend on using them for the break in."

"Thank you, sir," said Calypso with a small smile and a flush on her cheeks.

Snape glanced at her and curtly nodded. "If you'll excuse us, Ms. Rosier, I have some matters to discuss in private with Orion."

"Of course," said Calypso, shooting Orion an inquiring glance. "I'll retire to my bedroom, it's quite late anyway. Until tomorrow, gentlemen."

She bowed slightly to Snape and left the room.

"Why that girl is still your friend is a mystery to me," said Snape dryly. "Considering that she followed you to the Department of Mysteries and is now willing to accompany you to another of your foolish life-threatening endeavors. I thought she was intelligent enough to care more about her own wellbeing rather than following you into another Gryffindorish adventure."

Orion snorted. "There's nothing Gryffindorish about breaking out a Dark Lord, is there?"

"It's stupid enough to be catalogued as something only a dim-witted and brash Gryffindor would do," retorted Snape, with a nasty smirk.

"No," said Orion smugly. "It's something a Hydra or Slytherin would do. And we've extensively planned it, covering all bases and details. There's nothing brash about it." He wickedly grinned at Snape. "Calypso is very bright, as I'm sure you've perceived. But she's not a girl anymore, is she? She's old enough to make her own decisions. She'll turn seventeen in six months."

"And you're remarking on her age, because?" said Snape with a quirked eyebrow.

Orion chuckled. "Come, come, Severus, surely you aren't that obtuse."

Snape remained silent, darkly glowering at Orion, while Orion simply left it there while he organized the books and parchments on top of the meeting table, placing them inside the large bag with the robes and masks.

He clutched the bag, and said pleasantly, "Care for something to drink in the study while we chat about whatever you need to discuss with me?"

"Yes," grunted Snape. "I could use a drink."

Orion nodded, shooting him a smile, and they calmly made way towards the large elegant study paneled in mahogany. He carefully placed the bag inside the largest drawer of his father's desk and placed heavy wards on it.

Snape sat down on a plush armchair besides the fireplace, which was roaring with a lively fire that warmed the room, since the house-elves made certain that the manor was properly heated at all times during the winter.

"If I'm not mistaken, you enjoy Ogden's Old Firewhisky, correct?" said Orion.

Snape nodded and Orion immediately snapped his fingers, and called, "Blubby!"

"Yes, Master?" a house-elf courteously said as soon as he popped in front of Orion.

"Please bring us two glasses of Ogden's Old Firewhisky," said Orion. "Leave the tray with the bottle here, we'll serve ourselves if we want more."

The elf bobbed his large ears and with another pop he was gone. After a few seconds, a silver tray with the Black coat of arms appeared on top of small, round table besides the fireplace.

Orion handed over a glass half-way filled with the amber liquid to Snape, who was staring at the fire with a slight frown on his face. Getting a glass of firewhisky for himself, Orion sat across from his guardian, watching him.

"What's bothering you, Severus?"

Snape snapped his eyes to him, and said tersely, "Draco. I'm worried about him."

Orion nodded and took a sip of the firewhisky. A pleasant burning feeling coursed along his throat and warmed his body while he reflected on what to say.

"I spoke to him."

"And what did he say?" inquired Snape, piercing Orion with his eyes.

"He was behind the opal-necklace affair," replied Orion quietly. "But I'm sure he won't do something as foolish as that again."

"What are his plans to fulfill the task the Dark Lord gave him?" demanded Snape with narrowed eyes.

"I can't tell you," said Orion with a sigh. "I promised him to keep it a secret. He wants to do it by himself."

"You aren't helping him, then?" said Snape, with a deep frown. He shot Orion a stern glance. "Draco doesn't have it in him to kill Dumbledore, Orion. He will fail."

"But I won't," retorted Orion curtly, as he stood up and rested an elbow on the fireplace's mantelpiece.

Snape scoffed. "You're bound by the Unbreakable Vow, which you stupidly accepted, but I'm not sure if you're able to kill Dumbledore either." He shook his head and added angrily, "I should have never allowed you do it. It should have fallen upon me; I'm older, much more experienced and steeled, not to mention that I've killed before."

Orion was looking at the moving picture on top of the mantelpiece. It was one of the few pictures his father had asked a house-elf to take of them. He could see his father and himself flying around on their broomsticks. He remembered the occasion, he had been eleven years old and it was one of the first flying lessons with his father. He saw a young version of himself grinning happily while Sirius floated besides him, energetically waving his hand with a large goofy smile on his face.

Feeling a pang of melancholy by remembering those happy and carefree times, he averted his gaze from the picture and looked at Snape.

"I've killed before, Severus," he said quietly. "With the killing curse, even. I have it in me."

"Pettigrew," said Snape, looking intently at Orion. "I should have guessed."

"Yes, Pettigrew," retorted Orion. He glanced at Snape worriedly. "Dumbledore doesn't suspect it was me, does he?"

"No," replied Snape with a snort. "I don't think he imagines that his Savior - however misguided he thinks you've been in the past - is able to commit murder in cold blood."

"Well, I am," said Orion with a smirk.

"And you're proud of it?" asked Snape acidly.

"Perhaps," replied Orion calmly. "At least I know I can do it when it's necessary or convenient for me. I won't apologize for it or feel remorse, if that's what you're expecting." He looked at Snape and said sternly, "I'm not a little boy who's afraid of getting some blood on his hands."

"And you think your mother would be proud of you?" sneered Snape.

"Damn it, Severus," snapped Orion angrily. "Don't involve her in this. I told you that my decisions have nothing to do with her! I don't live in the past like you do! She was a light muggleborn witch, who was killed by Voldemort, yes, but my life and my choices are my own. And she, at least, accepts it. She told me that no matter what I do, she would still love me, even if she doesn't agree. That's enough for me."

"She told you?" said Snape mockingly.

"Yes," replied Orion with a smirk. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you about the connection between my wand and Voldemort's?"

"He mentioned it," said Snape with a narrowed eyes. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"Ah," said Orion pleasantly. "He told you we had twin wands but he didn't tell you the consequences of it. Very like him to keep information to himself." He pierced Snape with his eyes and added, "When our wands connected at the Department of Mysteries, a kind of Priori Incantatem occurred on Voldemort's wand, and the spirits of those he had killed materialized in front of us. I saw James Potter… and my mother."

Snape's eyes slightly widened and his face looked pale, while Orion continued quietly, "I spoke to her. To my surprise, she was well informed about my life. I understand why now. You see, some spirits choose to 'observe' what happens on this plane. So she knew about my choices and she knew that I supported the Dark. While she didn't agree on some things, she told me that I didn't have to apologize for my choices, and that she loved me no matter what." A small smile spread on his face as he mused aloud, "She might even be watching us right now."

Snape looked shaken for a few moments, but he cleared his expression and said quietly, "I see." He shook his head, and added sternly, "There's a reason why I mentioned Draco." He pierced Orion with his eyes. "Dumbledore knows about Draco's task."

Orion's glass almost slipped through his fingers. He looked at Snape with wide eyes and choked out, "How?"

Snape sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't know. There must be a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks."

"You didn't tell Dumbledore, did you?" demanded Orion sharply, narrowing his eyes at Snape while his free hand inched towards his robes' pocket, where his wand laid inside.

"Of course I didn't!" hissed Snape angrily, snapping his eyes to Orion's.

Orion pierced Snape with his eyes, intensely inspecting him, and he saw the honesty in the wizard's expression.

"Then how in Merlin's name did Dumbledore find out?" said Orion frantically. "Only Bella and Narcissa know about it!"

Snape scoffed. "It's obvious. Bellatrix must have –feeling proud that the Dark Lord honored Draco with such a task- blabbed about it to some Death Eater."

"No," said Orion shaking her head. "She fears the Dark Lord too much-"

"She is zealous and loyal," said Snape with a snort. "But she enjoys bragging about her status as the Dark Lord's favorite. Add that to the supposed honor that Draco was given with his mission, then it's safe to conclude that she must have said something about the task."

"Maybe," interjected Orion warily. "But she's not stupid. If she told anyone, it must have been to a trusted Inner Circle Death Eater." He looked at Snape with wide eyes. "Fuck! This is very grave! There's a spy in the Inner Circle. Who can it possibly be?"

He placed his glass on the fireplace's mantelpiece and carded his fingers through his hair, as he started pacing. "Dumbledore doesn't know that I killed Pettigrew. You confirmed that and I never perceived any indication that he suspects me. There were six Death Eaters who were present before I killed Pettigrew. I recognized Bella and I saw Rabastan's face, but I don't know who the others were… But it's clear that none of them are the spy, since Dumbledore doesn't know that I killed Pettigrew... I'm sure the old coot would have lectured me about it or probably locked me in the Order's headquarters or something worse if he knew that I had done it." He spun around to look at Snape, and demanded, "Did you tell the Dark Lord about this?"

Snape nodded. "I informed him that Dumbledore has a spy who told him about Draco's task, without mentioning to the Dark Lord, of course, the Unbreakable Vow. The Dark Lord is already trying to discover who the spy is."

Orion plopped on an armchair, and looked up at Snape as he said worriedly, "How much does Dumbledore know?"

"Do you have a pensieve here?"

"No," said Orion with surprise.

He could use his father's pensieve but it was filled to the brim with his father's memories and he didn't want to explain to Snape why he was keeping them. The last thing he needed was to explain his plans about learning Necromancy, using the Resurrection Stone and fighting a Dementor in order to bring his father back to life.

"Very well," said Snape with a resigned sigh. "I'll show you then. I suppose you know enough about Legilimency to be able to access the memory I'll project in my mind?"

"I do," replied Orion quietly, while he whipped out his wand.

Snape nodded as he sunk his eyes into Orion's, and without another hitch of breath, Orion said, "Legilimens!"

He felt as if he was being sucked into a dizzy whirlwind of darkness. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped, and Orion saw Snape sitting at Dumbledore's office, while Dumbledore was calmly seated behind his desk.

Snape was looking utterly perplexed while Dumbledore was smiling at the wizard.

"I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."

Scowling, Snape said, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely a punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price."

"In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him," said Dumbledore. "Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?"

There was a short pause.

"That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan," said Snape quietly.

"Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?"

"He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes."

"And if it does fall into his grasp," said Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, "I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students at Hogwarts?"

Snape gave a stiff nod.

"Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you – "

"Much less since his father has lost favor," interrupted Snape. "Draco hates Black for his father's imprisonment, but he blames me as well, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position."

"All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath."

Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, "Are you intending to let him kill you?"

"Certainly not. _You _must kill me."

There was a long silence, broken only by an odd clicking noise. Fawkes, the phoenix, was gnawing a bit of cuttlebone.

"Would you like me to do it now?" asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. "Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?"

"Oh, not quite yet," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. And I assure you that even if you killed me, and thus fulfill the Unbreakable Vow you took, it doesn't mean that I'll die from my mortal wounds."

Fawkes chirped and Snape glanced at the bird with a slight frown on his forehead.

"You mean your Phoenix will-"

"It doesn't matter how," interrupted Dumbledore dismissively.

"If you don't mind someone killing you without succeeding," said Snape roughly, "why not let Draco do it?"

"That boy's soul is not yet so damaged," said Dumbledore. "I would not have it ripped apart on my account, if he manages to cast the killing curse."

"And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?"

"I'm not asking you to cast upon me the killing curse. Indeed, not even Fawkes could help me if you did," said Dumbledore calmly. "But I want to spare the Malfoy boy from the pain of trying to kill someone. He would probably attempt to use the killing curse, most probably failing. Even then, trying such a dark curse, would inevitably throw him into the path of darkness. The boy can be saved from that. I ask this one great favor of you, Severus. I confess I should prefer your attempts to kill me rather than a messy affair if, for instance, Greyback was involved – I hear he's still in Voldemort's ranks? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it."

His tone was light, but his blue eyes pierced Snape, as though the soul they discussed was visible to him. At last Snape gave another curt nod.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied.

"Thank you, Severus…"

The office disappeared, and now Snape and Dumbledore were strolling together in the deserted castle grounds by twilight.

"What were you doing with Orion, the evening you were closeted together?" Snape asked abruptly.

Dumbledore smiled. "You're calling him by his first name. You're becoming attached to him."

Snape derisively snorted. "I'm his guardian but I'm certainly not becoming attached to the insufferable brat. He is his father over again – "

"In looks, perhaps, but I'm hoping that his deepest nature will become more like his mother's, now that he's not being influenced by dark wizards. I spend time with Orion because I have things to discuss with him, information I must give him before it is too late."

"Information," repeated Snape. "You trust him…you do not trust me."

"It is not a question of trust but of who has the ability to use the information if, Merlin forbid, something happened to me. It is essential that I give the boy enough information for him to do what he needs to do."

"And why may I not have the same information?"

"I prefer not to put all of my secrets in one basket, particularly not a basket that spends so much time dangling on the arm of Lord Voldemort."

"Which I do on your orders!"

"And you do it extremely well. Do not think that I underestimate the constant danger in which you place yourself, Severus. To give Voldemort what appears to be valuable information while withholding the essentials is a job I would entrust to nobody but you."

"Yet you confide much more in a boy whose magic is mediocre, and who has a direct connection into the Dark Lord's mind!"

"Orion's magic isn't mediocre, I think we have proof enough of that. And Voldemort fears that connection," said Dumbledore. "I suspect that's why he currently has Ollivander in his dungeons, trying to pry some information about the connection between their wands, which is related to the connection between their minds."

"I don't understand."

"Lord Voldemort's soul, maimed as it is, is connected with – "

"Souls? We were talking of minds!"

"In the case of Orion and Lord Voldemort, to speak of one is to speak of the other."

Dumbledore glanced around to make sure that they were alone. They were close by the Forbidden Forest now, but there was no sign of anyone near them.

"After you try to kill me, Severus – "

"You refuse to tell me everything, yet you expect that small service of me!" snarled Snape, and real anger flared in the thin face now. "You take a great deal for granted, Dumbledore! I'll be hunted down after I attempt to kill you! I'm sacrificing everything. Perhaps I have changed my mind!"

"You gave me your word, Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?"

Snape looked angry, mutinous. Dumbledore sighed.

"Come to my office tonight, Severus, at eleven, and you shall not complain that I have no confidence in you…"

They were back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking.

"Orion must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"

"But what must he do?"

"That is between Orion and me. Now listen closely, Severus. There will come a time – and I'm telling you this in case something happens to me, in case Draco or someone else kills me when I'm weak, or if perhaps Fawkes can't save me when you attempt to kill me – do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake."

"For Nagini?" Snape looked astonished.

"Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Orion."

"Tell him what?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield and when the boy's powers saved his life, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Orion, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind which I'm sure the boy doesn't understand. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Orion, Lord Voldemort cannot die."

Orion seemed to be watching the two men from one end of a long tunnel, they were so far away from him, their voices echoing strangely in his ears. He couldn't believe all what Dumbledore already knew about. He couldn't believe that he had so grossly underestimated the wizard. All his efforts to keep the most important things about himself a secret had been for nothing.

"So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape, looking anxious and perplexed.

"And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential."

Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought…all those years…that we were looking for him in muggle London, to bring him to Hogwarts and protect him for her. For Lily."

"We tried to protect him because it has been essential to teach him and to pull him away from the Dark, for his own wellbeing," said Dumbledore, his eyes tight shut, as if it pained him. "Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought Orion suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort. The poor boy doesn't have much choice."

Dumbledore opened his eyes.

Snape looked horrified. "You have kept Orion alive so that he can die at the right moment?"

"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"

"Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."

"Meaning?"

"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been protecting him like a pig for slaughter – "

"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all? You always deny it."

"For _him_?" shouted Snape angrily. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears.

"After all this time?"

"Always," said Snape quietly.

Orion watched everything with wide eyes brimming with unshed tears, for which he didn't know the cause. Darkness enveloped his mind again as he started to withdraw from Snape's mind. Then, on the periphery of his awareness he saw one memory swirling by, connected with the one Snape had showed him in the end. He had half a mind to plunge into it, but he restrained the urge, knowing that if he invaded Snape's privacy, the trust between them would be broken.

With a shaky gasp, his awareness returned to his body and he slumped against the backrest of his armchair.

Snape was looking at him patiently, his face unfathomable, while Orion's mind could barely grasp the implications of everything he had learned.

He glanced at Snape and choked out, "Thanks for showing me."

Snape curtly nodded, waiting for him to regain his composure. Orion closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and think clearly… there were so many things… everything seemed to be crumbling around him…


	55. Unraveling plots

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Happy birthday Rockerak! This update is for you, and for Elysium90 and Mendo, who insisted so much on it –grins-!

Thanks to all reviewers, especially to those who offered a better translation in German for Gellert's slogan!

**Note:** Thanks to Elysium90, there are more pics at the yahoo group, check them out, they are great! And as always, if some of you want to upload something at the yahoo group webpage, just send it to my email and I'll post it.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

Orion's breathing calmed down as he finished organizing his scrambled thoughts. Many things perturbed him about what he had discovered through Snape's memories, but he needed to be clear headed in order to elucidate how to cope with them. Relaxing further, he opened his eyes, fingering the necklace around his neck as he glanced down at the pendant of the stag, the dog, and the doe.

"Your patronus - my mother," he whispered, looking up at his guardian.

"Everything I have ever done has been for her," said Snape, his face a stoic mask which revealed nothing.

"I always knew, of course," said Orion quietly. "You took the oath to help me because I'm Lily's son, and now I understand that you haven't asked me to remove your mind web because it doesn't make much difference. You're loyal to me. Allowing me to see those memories is proof enough-"

"There's more," interrupted Snape, piercing Orion with his eyes. "You didn't attempt to see the other memory."

"Was it a test?" said Orion with a wan smile. "To see if I'm worthy of your trust? If I respect you and allow you your privacy?"

"It was," countered Snape with a smirk, which he soon dropped, his face serious once again. "But you need to understand something. I would have remained loyal to Dumbledore - doing the impossible to bring down the Dark Lord - if you hadn't taken the Dark's side; even disregarding my own dark magic and blood, even going against old friends like Lucius-"

"Even knowing that Dumbledore was using you?"

Snape held up a hand. "To me, it was worth it. Dumbledore had my full support and with the years, he became a father figure." He pierced Orion with his intense obsidian eyes. "But what you saw in the last memory was the last straw for me."

"I understand-"

"No, you don't," snapped Snape impatiently. "To really understand, to really grasp the profundity of what I'm trying to tell you, you need to see the memory you had the decency of not taking by force while you were in my mind."

He sunk his black eyes into Orion's, and said quietly, "See it now, and we'll discuss the rest afterwards."

Orion sighed, partly dreading what Snape would show him, but he complied. He raised his wand, aiming it at his guardian. "Legilimens!"

The scene took a little while to form: Orion seemed to fly through shifting shapes and colors until his surroundings solidified and he stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. Then he saw him.

A younger Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone… His fear infected Orion too, even though he knew that he could not be harmed, and he looked over his shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for.

Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air. Orion thought of lightning, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"Don't kill me!"

"That was not my intention."

Any sound of Dumbledore apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind beating the branches of nearby trees. The old wizard stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"

"No – no message – I'm here on my own account!"

Snape was wringing his hands. He looked a little mad, with his straggling black hair flying around him.

"I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please – "

Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?"

"The – the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"

"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore calmly. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"

"Everything – everything I heard!" said Snape frantically. "That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman," said Dumbledore. "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July – "

"You know what I mean!" said Snape desperately. "He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all – "

"If she means so much to you," interrupted Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have – I have asked him – "

"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, and Orion had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little, as Dumbledore continued, "You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"

Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please!"

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Orion expected him to protest, though he knew Snape hadn't.

After a long moment Snape said quietly, his face anxious and desperate, "Anything."

And Orion felt his heart clench, both with pity for Snape and unadulterated anger towards Dumbledore.

The hilltop faded, and Orion stood in Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. It was Snape. He was slumped forward in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop.

"I thought…you were going…to keep her…safe…"

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Snape's breathing was shallow.

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore.

With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly.

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape, tears streaming down his face, as a sob wrecked through his thin body. "Gone…dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish…I wish _I _were dead…" whispered Snape in a broken voice. A choked, wretched sob issued from the wizard's throat as he hid gaunt face behind his hands.

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord is gone – "

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastering his own breathing.

At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"

The office dissolved in a black swirl, Orion's awareness flooded back into his own mind, and he was back in the study at Black Manor.

With his heart pounding fast in his chest and fist tightly clenched, he stared at Snape for a long moment, searching his face for something, anything to clue him in on the man's thoughts, but like always, Snape's face was on lock down, not a hint of emotion showing through.

Orion jumped to his feet and clutched Snape's shoulders.

"I knew," Orion said, his voice laced with anger and loathing. "I knew Dumbledore had manipulated you somehow with my mother's death. You told me that you made a vow to Dumbledore, to spy for him. But you also vowed to protect Lily's son, didn't you? Vow Dumbledore demanded from you. That's what you want me to understand. And I do… It's all for her." He released the wizard and spat furiously, "But I never imagined the lowly tactics Dumbledore had used for it… That was the lowest of the low!"

Orion spun around and paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, seething in anger.

"Not even Voldemort would sink to those depths!" He scoffed. "Well, he would, but Dumbledore is the Light's symbol! There doesn't seem to be much difference between Dumbledore's tactics and Voldemort's, does it? So much for the praised high moral standards of the Light! So what if you wanted my mother to live in exchange for my life? So what if it was selfish? You loved her, you would have done anything. Merlin, I wanted to hurt everyone when Lezander was in the Veil... I almost killed everyone at the Death Chamber because I lost Lezander, and he wasn't even the love of my life!"

He strode towards Snape, who was watching him in silence, and he said fiercely, "Voldemort gave my mother a chance, I told you this already. He didn't trick you, he tried to spare her, Dumbledore was wrong about that. You gave Dumbledore your loyalty because he told you that he would protect my mother, but he didn't! He wasn't their Secret Keeper, was he? And after he failed, he dared to tell you that it was their mistake for trusting the wrong person?! He could have done much more for them and yet, he used your guilt and love to make you spy for him, to chain yourself to him!"

Orion breathed in a deep gasp of air while Snape remained silent. He frowned, towering in front of his guardian, and demanded angrily, "Why don't you say anything? Aren't you furious?"

"I don't feel the need to angrily rant and strut around the room like a wild hipogriff," said Snape calmly, looking up at Orion. "I knew Dumbledore was manipulating me, but your mother's death was a burden I wanted to carry. If it meant chaining myself to Dumbledore, then it was worth it. And yes, I vowed right there to protect Lily's son- to protect you. And yes, that's why I support you, but moreover, I'm not loyal to Dumbledore anymore, not since he disclosed to me that he was protecting you while he waited until the time in which you had to die."

"That's what you want me to understand?" said Orion quietly. "That you've finally made your choice to support me and the Dark, and that you're not turning back on your decision?"

Snape nodded. "You're Lily's son. I couldn't save her, but I'll do my best to save you… to protect and help you-"

"No," interrupted Orion sharply. "I don't want you to do it for her. I don't want you to feel chained to me because you still feel guilty. It wasn't your fault, Severus! You didn't know how Voldemort would interpret the prophecy, you didn't know he would target my mother."

He clutched Snape's chin, tilting it up to make his guardian look at him, and he said fiercely, "If you follow me, I want you to do it because you believe in me, because you care for me. Because we are allies who share the same goals, and because we can reshape the wizarding world in accordance to our beliefs."

"You can't live in the past, Severus," Orion said softly, releasing Snape's face. "She died because others failed and her friend betrayed her, you did what you could. And now, there's you, me, and the war."

Orion sat down on an armchair across from Snape, and piercing him with his eyes, he said quietly, "I want your answer now. I don't want you as a servant chained to me through guilt. I want you as a friend, as a trusted ally. Will you follow me because of me, not because of any sense of guilt or responsibility you might still feel for my mother's death?"

Snape remained silent, intently looking at Orion, as if searching for something in the depths of his eyes. At last, his lips quirked into the beginning of a small smile, and he said quietly, "Yes, I will follow you because of you - as a friend."

"Good," said Orion with a pleased smile, while something settled in his chest, finally feeling content because he had Snape's complete loyalty and because the attachment which had grown between them had finally solidified into a bond of friendship and trust.

He frowned and said angrily, "In the other memories, Dumbledore's eyes were filled with tears when you showed him your patronus. And even though he wants to send me to my death, Dumbledore's face was pained when he told you about it. Does he regret all these things? Does he truly care about anything besides the greater good? Besides the Light?"

"I believe he does," said Snape impassively. "But as you said, he thinks about the big picture. He has a greater scope of matters." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said pointedly, "Most powerful wizards do, since they believe it's their duty to insure peace and balance. The Dark Lord disregards who suffers as long as the Dark triumphs. Don't you, as well?"

Orion looked at him startled. "I- I…" He rubbed his forehead and said warily, "Yes, perhaps I care about the greater good as well. That is, the greater good for the Dark."

He snapped his eyes to Snape's, and said fiercely, "But damn it, I wouldn't sacrifice the people I care for! Dumbledore sacrificed you and he wants to sacrifice me! Voldemort is cruel and controlling but he doesn't hide what he is! Dumbledore does; he is beguilingly caring and grandfatherly-like. Voldemort makes you serve him, Dumbledore makes you trust him. Voldemort physically tortures his followers when they err, Dumbledore ruthlessly makes you torture yourself with guilt, using your emotions against you!"

"And you?" asked Snape calmly. "What will your tactic be?"

"I'm not like them!" hissed Orion angrily.

Snape scoffed. "But you want to be great and influential, don't you? You want to lead the Dark." He pierced Orion with his eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "Perhaps you want to become a Dark Lord?"

"No," snapped Orion. "Not a Dark Lord." He breathed in a heavily, and after a few seconds, he said quietly, "Something else."

"You want to be something else?" repeated Snape with an inquiring arched eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Orion with a smirk. "And when the time is right, I'll let you know."

"Very well," said Snape with a resigned sigh. He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added curtly, "There are many things we need to discuss about the other memories."

"I know," said Orion, deeply perturbed. "I have no idea how Dumbledore knows so much."

"It's true then?" said Snape, intently regarding Orion. "About the Dark Lord's piece of soul inside you? And Dumbledore's is mistaken, you already knew… that's what you were looking for when you asked me to enter your mind, years ago, in this very same room."

"Yes," replied Orion quietly. "I knew there was link. At that time I didn't know that I had Voldemort's piece of soul inside me. I discovered it after the Department of Mysteries. And Dumbledore is wrong about one more thing: Voldemort knows it, and he isn't afraid of our connection."

Orion stood up and went towards the fireplace, grabbing his glass of firewhisky and gulping it down in one shot, relaxing while the burning warmth spread over his body.

He turned to face Snape, and said quietly, "There's no point in keeping it a secret from you since you already know much. The proper term for what I am is a horcrux. Have you ever read about them?"

"No," said Snape, frowning in thought. "That's what Nagini is as well?"

"Yes," replied Orion. "A receptacle for Voldemort's piece of soul, insuring his immortality, since the soul in his body can't leave the mortal plane while his horcruxes remain undamaged. I don't know where Dumbledore learned about horcruxes…it's very dark magic and he doesn't have my sources…"

He pierced Snape with his eyes. "But something is evident, Dumbledore doesn't know that human horcruxes aren't possible. The way he explained what happened when Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, indicates this."

"If human horcruxes aren't possible, then how did you become one?" said Snape, with a deep frown.

Orion shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but it happened."

"How many horcruxes does the Dark Lord have?" said Snape, looking up at Orion with a piercing gaze.

"You don't need to know that," replied Orion calmly. "It's best for you if you don't. The Dark Lord would kill you for even knowing about me and Nagini."

He frowned and mused aloud, "I don't know how Dumbledore discovered all of this. I had visions of what Voldemort did because of the link, and I saw through Nagini's eyes, but Dumbledore never knew… unless… Unless he knows who saved Arthur Weasley that day… Unless he suspected that I spoke to Phineas, asking for his help… He didn't know at that time that I was Harry Potter, but piecing together the clues… he must know that Phineas has to do what I ask of him, since I'm the Head of the Black House… and he knows about the wand connection, and in your memory he said that the connection between the wands is related to the connection between our minds… adding my parselmouth ability, then he concluded that I'm Voldemort's horcrux…"

Orion carded his fingers through his hair, as he paced in front of the fireplace. "And since Arthur Weasley was saved because Phineas raised the alarm, then Dumbledore must suspect that I was behind it… and since Nagini attacked Weasley, then Dumbledore guessed that I had seen through her eyes… That's why he asked me once if my scar had ever hurt…"

He spun around to look at Snape, who was regarding him with a confused, dark frown.

"It's mere speculation, of course," said Orion shaking his head. "I don't really know how Dumbledore discovered this, but I've seen the way he pieces together small scraps of information. He does it during our lessons and always reaches the right conclusion. He's sharp enough to have discovered it by mere guess-work."

Orion warily sighed. "Alright, so he knows about me and Nagini, but I don't think he's aware of how many horcruxes there are, because if not, he wouldn't need Slughorn."

"What does Arthur Weasley and Slughorn have to do with any of it?" said Snape with a deep frown. "And I thought you already knew that Slughorn is Rodolphus. Didn't they tell you?"

"Oh, I know about that. And the part about Arthur Weasley is old news, it's not important," said Orion dismissively. He pierced Snape with his eyes and demanded, "Dumbledore doesn't know about Slughorn, does he?"

"No," said Snape with a smirk. "Rodolphus' acting skills are perfect, I must admit. And the potion I created is impeccable; Dumbledore has no way of finding out."

He pierced Orion with his eyes and said quietly, "Doesn't it worry you that Dumbledore is certain that you'll try to kill the Dark Lord, dying in the process?"

"I already suspected that Dumbledore wanted that to happen," replied Orion calmly. "It doesn't worry me."

"But the prophecy-"

"Damn the prophecy! Voldemort and I don't care about it," snapped Orion irritably. A perturbed frown spread over his forehead as he thought about what he had discussed with Calypso, regarding the test to become the VA. "Unless Dumbledore knows more… unless his reasons for being certain that I'll try to kill Voldemort are others besides the prophecy…"

"What do you mean?" said Snape, as his black brows scrunched together in a frown.

Orion shook his head and muttered, "It doesn't matter for now. I'll find a way out of that mess."

He plopped down on an armchair and looked up at Snape. "I don't understand Dumbledore. He's trying to help Draco? He said he didn't want Draco to cast the killing curse, ripping his soul apart in the process… but Dumbledore must have delved deeply into the Dark Arts at some point, particularly if he knows about horcruxes… so he must know that in our case, in the case of dark wizards, our souls don't remain split for long after casting the killing curse. Our own dark magic mends it after a few days, since the killing curse was made to be used by our kind-"

"You're right," interrupted Snape sternly, piercing Orion with his eyes. "But you must also know that our magic mends our soul if we're strong and powerful enough-"

"Draco is powerful enough," interjected Orion.

"But," continued Snape sharply, "our dark magic won't mend our soul after casting the killing curse if we feel heavy guilt or remorse. And Draco would feel this if he ever killed Dumbledore."

Orion nodded, knowing that Snape was right about that. He frowned and said quietly, "So Dumbledore cares for what happens to Draco? He wants to save him?"

"He doesn't want Draco to be killed when he fails his task," said Snape calmly. "He doesn't want Draco to remain being the Dark Lord's servant. Dumbledore tries to save people when he can afford it. What's more, if Draco fails, it would be convenient for Dumbledore. That's why I believe Dumbledore asked me to kill him instead."

"Convenient, how?" asked Orion with a puzzled frown.

"Draco is unprotected," replied Snape. "When he tries to kill Dumbledore and fails, the light wizarding community will turn against him, hunting him down, leaving Draco with few choices. The Dark Lord will punish him, perhaps even kill him for failing, and I believe Dumbledore will offer Draco help. Dumbledore will offer Draco protection in exchange of becoming a spy."

"Draco would never betray the Dark!" cried Orion indignantly. "He would never become Dumbledore's spy!"

"Wouldn't he?" countered Snape with a quirked eyebrow. "Lucius cannot help Draco now, and the Dark Lord will kill Draco if Dumbledore isn't killed. Even if you kill Dumbledore, Draco will be punished for not doing it himself. Not to mention that Narcissa is also in danger. If Dumbledore offered Draco to protect him and Narcissa, then I believe Draco would consider becoming a spy. If Lucius was free, Draco wouldn't turn against the Dark because Lucius could protect him and Narcissa. But right now, Draco is trapped with no foreseeable means of surviving."

As he remembered his dreams, Orion shakily carded his fingers through his hair, and said warily, "I'll protect Draco. I'll never allow him to come into harm."

"There's so much that you can do for Draco," said Snape, shaking his head. "I'll do my best, as well."

"Draco won't die. I won't let it happen," said Orion fiercely. He shook his head and snapped his eyes to Snape's. "Voldemort doesn't know about the Unbreakable Vow, I'm sure and you confirmed it, but why did you tell Dumbledore that you had taken it?"

"When you spend decades serving two masters and surviving," said Snape calmly, "you learn that the easiest and safest way is to twist the truth to appease both of them. The Dark Lord doesn't expect Draco to succeed and what I told Dumbledore is true; the Dark Lord expects me to fulfill Draco's task. Therefore, I told Dumbledore that I had taken the Unbreakable Vow when Narcissa asked me to."

"Thus, you protected me," said Orion quietly, intently regarding Snape. "You opened a path for me to kill Dumbledore without being suspected. He thinks you're bound to kill him, when in reality, it's me."

Snape curtly nodded, and Orion said with a deep frown, "But Dumbledore doesn't think that he will be killed. I don't understand what his plans are. He told you to kill him but also said that he wouldn't die of his mortal wounds. Does he want you to die when the Unbreakable Vow, you supposedly took, kills you for failing?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want to die," said Snape calmly. "He doesn't want Draco to be punished or to succeed in his task, and he certainly doesn't want me to die, since he would lose a spy and powerful Order member."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and continued quietly, "Dumbledore made me realize that there's a loophole in the Unbreakable Vow you took. If you mortally wounded Dumbledore then you would have fulfilled the Vow. It's intent and action which matters in the Vow. You see, if you mortally cursed Dumbledore to the brink of death but he's saved in the last minute by Fawkes, then you would have fulfilled the Vow, because you would have 'killed' Dumbledore but he would have survived through no action of yours. Fawkes' tears can save Dumbledore from the brink of death. Phoenix tears can even neutralize the poison of basilisk venom, which irreversibly kills in a few seconds. This is why Dumbledore has asked me to kill him, because the Vow he believes I took wouldn't kill me and he would survive if I don't use the killing curse."

Snape paused and intently looked at Orion. "I believe Dumbledore's plans are several, depending on what happens. He asked me to look after the students at Hogwarts, implying that he wouldn't be there to protect them. And after I supposedly 'kill' Dumbledore, I could only return to Hogwarts if the school was in the Dark Lord's grasp. Thus, Dumbledore can be planning several things. He said there could come a time in which he could be weak and in which Draco or other Death Eaters could kill him easily. I don't really know why he expects to be weak, but I suspect one thing..."

"He can make it look as if he had really died," he said, piercing Orion with his eyes. "That's why he needs me to 'kill' him. And he might offer Draco help. With this, he gains several things. Draco would be hunted down, and then I believe Dumbledore would tell an Order member to offer Draco assistance after his presumed death, thus gaining a spy for the Order. Furthermore, if you believed Dumbledore had died, then you would be forced to continue with whatever task Dumbledore will give you. The light wizards would rally to you after Dumbledore's death, forcing you to take the mantle of the Light's Savior and forcing you to eventually confront the Dark Lord, which is what Dumbledore wants."

"I think I know what task Dumbledore will give me," interjected Orion with a deep frown. "To find and destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. And perhaps you're right. Maybe Dumbledore wants to fake his own death, to push me to fulfill my task while he operates behind the curtains. Everyone would pressure me to become the Light's champion if Dumbledore died, and Draco would be hunted down with few choices left… maybe becoming a spy for the Order in order to save himself and Narcissa."

He looked up at Snape, and added quietly, "And Dumbledore expects Hogwarts to be in the Dark Lord's grasp… then he knows that the Dark side is strong; that we have many supporters, the alphas eventually included…"

"Yes," said Snape. "Dumbledore will probably fake his death to lull the Dark side into a misguided sense triumph over the Light, while he continues to command the Order behind the scene. I would expect Dumbledore to reveal that he had survived at the most crucial moment, perhaps after you destroyed the Dark Lord's horcruxes, and in time to participate in the last battle, when you confront the Dark Lord-"

"Then he expects Voldemort to kill me," interrupted Orion quietly, "thus destroying Voldemort's piece of soul inside me. And if I don't survive it, then Dumbledore would be there to finish the job, killing Voldemort himself." He looked up at Snape, and frowned. "But Dumbledore believes in the prophecy, he believes only I can kill Voldemort."

"And wouldn't you be 'vanquishing' the Dark Lord if the piece of soul inside you is destroyed?" said Snape, with a quirked eyebrow. "You would be making him mortal… Remember Dumbledore's words to me: 'He will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort'. With this, I think Dumbledore was saying that you would have destroyed all of Voldemort's horcruxes before confronting him, because Dumbledore will tell you about them - I believe you're right about that."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added quietly, "Prophecies can be interpreted in many ways. Dumbledore believes in the prophecy, but I think that he also believes that the prophecy will be fulfilled when you've destroyed all of the Dark Lord's horcruxes and when you heroically go to your death, wanting the Dark Lord to kill you so that the last horcrux is destroyed. That's why Dumbledore asked me tell you that you're a horcrux when Nagini is protected by the Dark Lord. He expects you to willingly allow the Dark Lord to kill you. Perhaps Dumbledore believes you'll survive it, perhaps not, but nevertheless, I think that's Dumbledore's best plan."

Snape paused, and then concluded, "He will either fake his death and all of that happens, or, if it's not possible, then he'll take Draco to the Order himself, probably taking you as well, to help you in your task."

Orion heavily sighed while he carded his fingers through his hair. "So Dumbledore's best plan, as you say, is to fake his own death. And he believes he can make it happen if you kill him and if Fawkes saves him at the last moment."

He stood up and approached the small table besides the fireplace, pouring firewhisky into his empty glass.

Orion turned to face Snape, glass in hand, and said sharply, "But it will do him no good. I won't destroy the horcruxes and I will certainly not kill Voldemort. And I'm the one who took the Unbreakable Vow, not you. Therefore, I will kill Dumbledore."

"Will you?" said Snape with a quirked eyebrow. "Even knowing that there's no need? You only have to mortally wound Dumbledore and the Vow will be fulfilled. If you don't use the killing curse, Dumbledore will survive and the Vow won't kill you either. Do you hate Dumbledore so much that you would kill him nonetheless?"

Orion frowned, knowing that to obtain the Elder Wand he didn't need to kill Dumbledore either, just defeat him.

He looked at Snape, and said curtly, "I hated Dumbledore in the past, because he left me with my magic-hating muggle relatives, because he wanted to leave me in ignorance so that I would be easily manipulated and molded into his tool. Because he didn't take the trouble to check on me-"

Orion broke off as he thought about what he had endured at the Dursleys. Nobody except Voldemort knew what Vernon had done to him, what the disgusting fat muggle had attempted, and he would take that secret to the grave…

Did he blame Dumbledore for it? Yes, he partly did, but he also blamed himself for being weak, for not having killed or at least tortured Vernon when he was younger, like Tom had done with those who bullied or annoyed him at the orphanage…

It was his own fault for being weak, but it was also Dumbledore's for not caring about the wellbeing of a child who meant so much to the light wizarding community, and for sending him back to the Dursleys after Lucius was imprisoned.

He glanced at Snape, who was closely watching him, and he added, "I still sometimes hate him for that, and for doing nothing when the Aurors apprehended my father-"

"I allowed that to happen as well," interrupted Snape, intently regarding Orion. "If you blame Dumbledore for your father's Dementor Kiss, then you should blame me too."

"Oh, I did blame you," said Orion stiffly, "for a while, at least. But, perhaps, I understand your motives better now. You hated my father for having taken the Dark Mark and thus betraying his friends and Lily, after their death. You saw Pettigrew, you knew my father wasn't the Potter's traitor, but I saw the hatred in your face. In your insane bitterness, you weren't reasonable… You thought my father had betrayed them by taking the Dark Mark… betraying my mother, the woman you loved… but you didn't know that I was their son… you didn't know that my father took the Dark Mark to protect me…"

"Neither did Dumbledore," said Snape pointedly.

"But Dumbledore had to power to stop it!" snarled Orion angrily. "He could have prevented the Aurors from taking my father to Azkaban, you couldn't." He scoffed and added, "And even if you could have, you wouldn't have done it… you still resent my father for bullying you when you were young… but it's different in Dumbledore's case. My father had been an Order member, for that alone, Dumbledore owed him some protection, at least to hear him out!"

He pierced Snape with his eyes and said coldly, "I have many reasons to hate Dumbledore, which I won't bother to list."

"So you will kill him?" asked Snape dryly, intently regarding Orion.

Orion took a sip of his firewhisky, and demanded angrily, "Are you defending him? You don't want me to kill him?"

"I want you to be aware of what you would be doing," replied Snape calmly. "Dumbledore is the most powerful and revered light wizard. Without him, the Light won't stand a chance since you're supporting the Dark. Dumbledore is the only one who can oppose the Dark Lord and he's the only one who can help you if the Dark Lord and you part ways. If you kill Dumbledore, I want you to do it with your eyes open, realizing what it will mean in the future. You would be severing all ties with the Light, there would be no turning back for you."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added sharply, "And whatever Dumbledore's faults are, I know that he cares for you. I know that he blames himself for what happened to your father and that he wants to protect you from the Dark. And I know that it pains him to send you to your death."

"It pains him but he still wants me to die so that Voldemort can be killed," said Orion with a snide snort. He narrowed his eyes at Snape. "Why are you telling me that Dumbledore cares for me? Do you feel affection for him, even after what he did to you? You said he became a father figure for you, is that why you don't want me to kill him?"

"What I feel towards Dumbledore isn't relevant," said Snape stiffly. "I simply want you to consider all the consequences if you kill the old man. If you're not sure, then the guilt will consume you-"

"It won't," interrupted Orion with a scoff. "I assure you." He smirked at his guardian. "Are you concerned about my soul?"

"If you use the killing curse," said Snape sharply, "and if you feel remorse, then your soul will be irreversibly split." He narrowed his eyes and added harshly, "The integrity of your soul should concern you, boy!"

"Of course it does," snapped Orion. "I know much more about it than you do, Severus, believe me in that. And given everything I'm learning at Durmstrang, the integrity of my soul greatly matters to me; it even matters more than my life, magic, and blood."

A cold chill of apprehension ran down his spine as he thought about all the things he was learning in Necromancy; about the natural process of rebirth, and the frailty and preciousness of souls… So many things depended on the integrity of one's soul, but he was certain that he would feel no guilt after killing Dumbledore…

"It's peculiar how remorse prevents our dark magic from mending our souls after murdering someone with the killing curse," said Orion, musing aloud as he watched the bright flames blazing in the hearth. "It's peculiar since, on the other hand, remorse is needed for someone who wants to merge back with his horcruxes… It's a dichotomy, like two faces of the same coin… It's clearly something psychological… Mind over magic, or magic over mind… It is as if our dark magic was saying to us 'If you kill, then don't be pathetic and have the balls to never regret it. And if you're stupid enough to split your soul, then you're fucked, unless you become all mushy and regret killing', and regretting casting a dark spell, like the killing curse, goes against the very nature of the Dark Arts… It's like the Dark Magic's punishment for betraying our creed…"

Snape snorted and Orion shook his head in amusement, while he thought about Voldemort; knowing that the wizard had managed to circumvent the need to feel remorse in order to merge back with his horcruxes… The wizard's genius would never cease to amaze him.

Orion pulled out of his musings, and he glanced at the portrait above the fireplace, which had been attentively listening to them in silence. The wizard was, as always, regally clothed, sitting on a throne-like, plush and ornate armchair. Orion hadn't spoken to him in a very long while.

Orion arched an eyebrow, and said with a smirk, "What say you, Arcturus? Should I kill Dumbledore?"

"It seems to me that the old man deserves it," replied Arcturus with a cold smile. "Anyone who attempts to use a Black for his own purposes deserves to die. You, my boy, aren't a tool or a follower, you're a leader of the Dark. And thus, enemies, such as Dumbledore, need to be killed swiftly and without remorse."

Orion let out a dry laughter and raised his glass. "I'll drink to that."

He gulped down the firewhisky in one shot and left the glass on top of the fireplace's mantelpiece, feeling more relaxed and calm.

"Are you attempting to drink yourself into a mindless stupor?" said Snape snidely.

Orion snorted and sat down across from Snape.

He pierced his guardian with his eyes and said sharply, "Dumbledore needs to be killed, and I won't fail. As my dear ancestor said, Dumbledore is my enemy since I support the Dark. I have no intention of ever parting ways with Voldemort, and even if I did, I assure you that I already have many followers who would offer me their help. I'm not alone."

"Very well," said Snape impassively. "If you're certain, I won't bother you again with it."

"Good," interjected Orion waspishly, "because the last thing I need is for you to defend and excuse Dumbledore's behavior. In the end, it doesn't matter. For the Dark to win the war, Dumbledore needs to be killed, so it's better if I do it sooner rather than later."

Snape curtly nodded, and Orion carded his fingers through his hair, as he said pensively, "So we know what Dumbledore's plans are but he doesn't know that I'm the one bound by the Unbreakable Vow, so he doesn't suspect that I'll kill him. Furthermore, he knows about Draco's task, but he doesn't know how Draco is planning to accomplish it, since he asked you to find out…"

"So that's one more advantage I have over him, though he suspects that Death Eaters will be involved, since he mentioned Greyback and Bellatrix to you… and indeed, I think that Death Eaters will be involved when Draco finishes what he's currently working on… what remains to be seen is if Dumbledore's spy in the Inner Circle will have the chance to warn Dumbledore when Draco finishes his task…"

"But if Voldemort already knows there's a spy, then he'll be careful, he will only tell his most trusted servants about the attack on Dumbledore, when the time comes… Well, there's nothing I can do about that without raising Voldemort's suspicions about the Unbreakable Vow I took. It's his business to insure that the spy won't tell Dumbledore when Draco finishes what he's currently working on."

"Quite," said Snape curtly. He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said quietly, "There's one issue left which I wanted to discuss with you… The Dark Lord's plan to make you his spouse."

"Ah, I wondered when it would come up," said Orion calmly, while he rested his back against the armchair. "You never questioned me about it."

"So you want to become his spouse?" inquired Snape with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Orion tersely.

"Why?"

Orion scoffed. "For many reasons. He and I had an agreement, and so far, he's kept his end of the bargain, doing what I asked of him. Now, it's my turn to keep my word."

"Do you…" Snape cleared his throat, and continued, looking uncomfortable, "Do you care for him?"

"Are you asking me if I love him?" said Orion, his lips quirking into a smile as he looked at his guardian.

"I am," replied Snape, with a pinched expression on his face.

Orion chuckled. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," said Snape dryly, "because if you do, he can manipulate you, using your feelings against you-"

"Oh, Severus," interrupted Orion, shaking his head in amusement. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I know very well that I can't confess my 'feelings' to him." He scoffed and added, "Whatever he feels for me, he would never reveal them to me either, so I'm not giving him that advantage over me. Don't worry, in that regard, I'm safe."

"I hope you are," said Snape quietly.

"I am," said Orion calmly. He frowned worriedly and glanced at Snape. "Dumbledore doesn't know that I'm becoming Voldemort's spouse, does he?"

"Of course not," said Snape with a scoff. "If he even suspected about it, you would be whisked away to the Order's headquarters." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added wryly, "As a matter of fact, Dumbledore is quite happy with your chosen love interest."

"Lavander?" said Orion with a chuckle. "Perfect." He cocked his head to a side thoughtfully. "If Dumbledore doesn't know, then his spy isn't part of the Dark Allies-"

"Don't concern yourself about the spy," interrupted Snape, tiredly rubbing his temples. "The Dark Lord is aware of that as well, he'll find the spy eventually, he always does."

"He didn't find out about you, my dear Severus," said Orion pointedly.

Snape smirked at him. "Indeed he didn't, but there's isn't a single Death Eater who can match the Dark Lord's mastery in Legilimency. Only I can match it with my ability in Occlumency, no one else can, so the spy will be discovered eventually."

"Fine," said Orion dismissively. "The spy is his problem, then. I certainly don't need more on my plate."

His eyebrows scrunched together as he remembered something else, and he looked up at Snape. "Dumbledore told you something about Ollivander in the memory you showed me."

"Yes," said Snape. "Dumbledore knows that the Dark Lord is keeping Ollivander in his dungeons, questioning him about the connection between your wands."

Orion sat up straight, leaning forwards, and he said, intently looking at Snape, "Do you know exactly what Voldemort is asking Ollivander?"

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "I've attended the Death Eater gatherings in which the Dark Lord has asked Ollivander some questions. He interrogated him about your wands, about the cores, and why the connection happened. Nothing too interesting was revealed, in my opinion."

"But did he question Ollivander with the intent of knowing how to break the connection between our wands?" demanded Orion. "To know how to duel against me if I used my Phoenix wand?"

"No," replied Snape with a frown. "It didn't seem to me that the Dark Lord was looking for a way to defeat you in a duel." His frown deepened and he added, "Though, as you may have guessed, Ollivander wasn't too forthcoming… During the last gathering, the Dark Lord used Legilimency on the wizard, and something must have caught his attention, now that I think about it…"

"What do you mean?" said Orion with a troubled frown. He remembered Bertha Jorkins' empty eyes, and added with a grimace, "Voldemort didn't wreck Ollivander's mind apart, did he?"

"He didn't," said Snape with a scoff. "Ollivander is too useful for the Dark Lord. Many wands will be broken or lost during the war. Therefore, the Dark Lord wants to keep Ollivander alive and relatively healthy so that he can have a steady supply of wands."

Orion nodded and then pierced Snape with his eyes. "You said something caught the Dark Lord's attention?"

Snape frowned and said pensively, "Yes. He was legilimizing Ollivander… it seems that the wizard has very strong Occlumency shields… and at the last moment, the Dark Lord frowned while he was inspecting Ollivander's memories… but I think Ollivander successfully blocked the Dark Lord from whatever memory he wanted to protect, because Ollivander shrieked in pain and slumped unconscious onto the floor."

He looked up at Orion. "When a wizard is unconscious you can't use Legilimency on him, and the way Ollivander reacted indicates that he locked down his memories, with great effort but successfully."

"But memories about what?" said Orion with a deep frown. "What can Ollivander possibly know about that could pique Voldemort's interest?"

"Perhaps something about your connection with him?" offered Snape.

"No," said Orion, shaking his head, "Voldemort already knows that I'm his horcrux, there's nothing more to it." He warily rubbed his forehead and looked up at Snape. "Do you think Ollivander will successfully keep those memories from the Dark Lord? You said Voldemort doesn't want to kill him-"

"Ollivander won't be killed," interrupted Snape sharply, "but he will be tortured until he's weak enough to be helpless against the Dark Lord's Legilimency attack. For now, Ollivander is resting in his cell, but sooner or later, the Dark Lord will resume with his enquiries and brutal mind attacks."

"Well," said Orion with a tired sigh, "whatever Ollivander is trying to protect, there isn't much we can do." He glanced at Snape and added, "If you can, find out more about it."

"I will," said Snape with a curt nod. He pierced Orion with his eyes, and his face looked as if he was sucking on a sour lemon as he said, "The Dark Lord expects you to go to him on the evening of Christmas day." He snorted and sneered sardonically, "I believe he wants to spend some time with you."

Orion flashed him a smile. "Excellent. I was wondering why he hadn't summoned me yet."

"He's been busy," said Snape dryly. "He's been travelling to several countries, checking how the Dark Allies' plans are proceeding." He deeply frowned and added quietly, "And there are rumors that he's experimenting with some sort of weapon. I heard a Death Eater saying that the walls of the Dark Lord's manor shook, as if a great power had been unleashed, though no damage was done."

Orion paled, knowing exactly what Voldemort had been experimenting with… the Mayan Stone. It perturbed him, but he also knew that Voldemort was brilliant, so nothing unintentional or accidentally catastrophic would happen, and the research was useful in case they would ever need the Stone.

And not for the first time, he questioned if it was a smart decision to always have his Occlumency shields up, since he didn't have any visions about Voldemort because of it, thus, he had no way of knowing what Voldemort was up to...

"You know what it is," said Snape, narrowing his eyes at Orion.

Orion pulled out of his musing, and said dismissively, "I do, but don't worry about it for now. If it ever becomes an issue, I'll let you know."

"Very well," said Snape sharply, piercing Orion with his black eyes. "But remember that dealing with the Dark Lord and preventing him from making serious mistakes is your responsibility. You're the one who accepted the task to control him, tethering his homicidal and sadistic inclinations. He isn't as insane as he was before, I grant you that, but he could still plunge the world into a hell-pit of chaos and devastation!"

Orion chuckled. "How dramatic of you, Severus. You surprise me."

Snape stood up, drawing himself to his full imposing height, his face darkening into the deadly serious expression he used to frighten first years and Gryffindors.

"I assure you," he said in cool, crisp tones, "that I am, most certainly, not being dramatic." He looked down his hooked nose at Orion, and hissed, "The damage the Dark Lord could inflict, not only to the wizarding world, but to the muggle world as well, is no laughing matter."

Orion's face turned serious, and he stood up, placing a hand on Snape's arm. "I know, Severus. I apologize. But as you said, it's my responsibility. You shouldn't worry about the rumors regarding the Dark Lord's weapon, since if he ever needed to be restrained, I would do it. And what's more, I would confide in you, asking for your help if I require it. For now, he's only doing some research, and rest assured that I will be on my guard to insure that it doesn't go beyond that."

Snape pierced him with his eyes and said curtly, "Very well." He rested a hand on Orion's shoulder, and added with a tight squeeze, "You have my confidence."

"Thank you," said Orion, warmly smiling at him. He motioned towards the armchair which Snape had just left, and said quietly, "There's one more thing I want to ask of you. Please sit down, it will be brief."

Snape arched an inquiring eyebrow as he sat down, and Orion sat across from him, as he said, "I can't tell you what Draco is working on, but as I implied before, I'm quite certain that Death Eaters will be ordered to breach Hogwarts when Draco is finished, since it's part of Draco's plan. I think Draco hasn't been summoned yet to fully explain his plan, but there will come a time in which Voldemort will select some Death Eaters for the mission. Whether you're chosen or not, I must have a way to contact you in case Draco or I need your help. And I can't afford to go around the school looking for you, therefore, I want you to teach me a spell."

"Which one?" said Snape, looking at him with curiosity.

"I've read that the Patronus Charm can be used to relay messages," replied Orion. "Is that true?"

"It is," said Snape. He scoffed and said dryly, "Haven't they taught it to you in your revered school?"

"They haven't," said Orion calmly. "Durmstrang is more focused on the Dark Arts, as you already know. Even in Transfiguration and Charms, we learn more dark spells that light ones, and the Patronus Charm is a light spell." He smirked and added snidely, "And I know for a fact that Hogwarts doesn't teach it either; it's too advanced, it seems, for dunderheads you have the pleasure to instruct."

Snape snorted. "Quite." He pierced Orion with narrowed eyes. "But I know that you can successfully cast the Patronus Charm. If you didn't learn it at Durmstrang, then where-?"

"Ah, yes," interrupted Orion sharply, gazing at Snape. "I used it when my father was attacked by Dementors on Hogwarts grounds. You and Dumbledore saw my Patroni."

He waved a hand, and said dismissively, "I learned about the charm in a textbook. I took care of learning useful light spells on my own, since I was aware of Durmstrang's deficiency in that regard. And my father had informed me about the creatures; I took especial care of knowing how to defend myself against one."

A chill ran down his spine as he thought about the creatures. He truly despised them, and his last experience with a Dementor didn't help either, since he could still remember the fear and the pain. And his theory that the Dementor had been a distant ancestor didn't ease his concerns, quite the opposite…

"Yes, your patroni," said Snape, intently regarding Orion. "It took us quite by surprise. Dumbledore was particularly interested in them… two, not only one; a Phoenix and a Basilisk, very unusual combination, and even stranger to produce two. I've never heard of it... And as a matter of fact, Dumbledore asked me, before you started your term at Hogwarts, what kind of wand you had before purchasing one from Ollivander."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the wand which was still in Orion's hand. "Dumbledore believes that your old wand was broken and discarded."

Orion caressed his Death and Life wand, loving the smoothness of the pure white wood and the tingling surge of power that coursed through his fingertips every time he touched it.

He smirked at Snape while he pocketed the wand. "I told him that, yes. You've seen me using it before but Dumbledore hasn't seen it, since in my fourth year, when I attended Hogwarts, I used a friend's wand for the Triwizard tasks. I don't want Dumbledore to know that I still have this one. He saw it once, when I went to Hogwarts to help my father, and I used it briefly at the Department of Mysteries, but Dumbledore never saw it close up. And he must believe that I don't have it anymore, that it was broken and discarded, as I made him believe."

"What's so important about your wand?" demanded Snape.

"Nothing," said Orion calmly, with a quirked eyebrow. "But if Dumbledore is interested in it, it's reason enough to conceal it from him, isn't it?"

"You're not being honest with me," said Snape sharply.

"Because you don't need to know about it," interjected Orion. He sighed and added quietly, "To be sincere, I don't know what's special about it either, but I've been told that it is. Therefore, I don't want Dumbledore to know."

He pierced Snape with his eyes, and demanded, "What did you tell him when he asked you about my old wand?"

"Nothing," said Snape acidly. "What could I tell him when the compulsion web you cast on my mind prevents me from divulging anything important about you? I simply told him that I never saw you using another wand; that you only had one, the one you currently used."

"Excellent," said Orion with a grin. "So, will you teach me how to make my Patroni relay messages?"

"Yes," replied Snape. "It will be useful as a means to communicate with each other."

Orion smiled at him. "Thanks."

Snape curtly nodded, stood up, and said quietly, "I believe we've covered everything I wanted to discuss with you."

Orion nodded but he halted Snape when the wizard made a move to leave the room, and he said softly, "I appreciate the memories you showed me, Severus. I know how hard it must have been to open yourself like that to me. I want you to know that it means the world to me that you trust me this much. I won't betray that trust and I won't let you down."

A smile tugged at the corner of Snape's lips, and the wizard finally gave him a small smile which, for the second time in their acquaintanceship, didn't look reluctant, strained or like an aborted or restrained smile. And with a nod, the wizard left the study, his black robes billowing behind him.

* * *

The next three days flashed by for Orion. Snape and Calypso visited wizarding Moscow in order to buy all the potion ingredients they would need, and after filling Black Manor's potions storeroom, they had closeted themselves in the potions labs located in the manor's dungeons.

Orion barely saw them during the day, just briefly during lunch and dinner, and he was left alone to further his plans and continue with the translation of Pommel's book, which he was about to finish.

He had decided to visit Zraven Citadel on Christmas day, after seeing Remus and just before going to Voldemort, since he wanted to inform the wizard about how the negotiations with the vampires had proceeded.

He was aware that he should use Râzvan's blood spell to send him a letter, letting him know beforehand that he was dropping in, but he decided against it. Since he also wanted to interrogate Râzvan about the Krajilca Mati and the vampire legend, he thought that it was best to drop in unannounced, without giving the Master Vampire a chance to prepare himself and spin some lie.

Orion had already bought by owl all the presents for his friends, regrettably excluding Narcissa and Draco, since he knew that Malfoy Manor was still being watched by the English Ministry. He had sent Ares and a bunch of owls, which were kept in the manor's owlerly, to Hermione, Ron, and his Durmstrang friends with their presents – he didn't expect to see the poor owls for quite a few days-, but he still wondered if he should get something for Voldemort.

They had never traded gifts of any kind, and he finally decided to not buy him anything, since he doubted that Voldemort followed any Christmas tradition. And besides, what could a Dark Lord, who could obtain anything by his own means, possibly need or want?

Calypso was still miffed with him, since he hadn't alerted her that Snape would be accompanying them during the holidays, but Orion thought it was worth it, since during their brief butterbeer-nightcaps before retiring to their respective bedrooms, he enjoyed himself by making her blush and scowl with his taunts. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but he was quite certain that Calypso had a serious crush on Snape, or perhaps even felt something deeper and more significant.

He knew that she had never been interested in any boy at Durmstrang and he was partly glad that she liked Snape. But, on the other hand, it worried him, since he knew that Snape still loved his mother, and he didn't want Calypso to get high hopes only to be let down in the end. Though, in his opinion, they were absolutely right for each other, and he decided to have a talk with Snape before the holidays were over.

Orion perceived no attachment or interest from Snape's part, but he did see how the wizard's admiration for her cleverness and potion-making skills rose as the days flew by. His guardian could snarl at him as much as he liked for butting in and demanding to know about his 'intentions', but Calypso was like his sister, therefore, he felt it his duty to know how things stood, in order to protect her.

It was Christmas day and Orion was seated behind the grand desk at the study, laboriously working on the translation of Pommel's book, when suddenly he heard a 'pop' in front of him.

He quirked a surprised eyebrow when he saw Dobby struggling with a mistletoe which seemed to be strangling the poor house-elf. He dropped his quill and flicked his wand at Dobby, making the mistletoe wither, dry out, and turn into dust.

"Master Orion, sir," squealed Dobby, looking at him with large, watery eyes. "I will find more enchanted mistletoes and place them-"

"Absolutely not," interrupted Orion. "I put down my foot this time. You've managed to enlist my whole staff of house-elves to decorate the manor-"

Dobby wriggled his hands and abruptly launched himself towards the fireplace, grabbing the poker.

Before the elf smashed it against his head, Orion stood up and said exasperatedly, "Stop, Dobby, for Merlin's sake. That's an order!"

The house-elf halted instantly, looking at him with large, pleading eyes, and Orion heavily sighed.

"It's amazing how you always make me yield to your wishes," said Orion with wry amusement. "And some say house-elves are enslaved to us… By Circe, just to stop you from ironing your hands I agreed to let you decorate the gardens, the main hall, the parlors, the main dinning room, and this study-" he motioned towards the real snowflakes falling from the high ceiling, which disappeared before touching any surface, and the red velvet socks stuffed with candies which hung from the fireplace's mantelpiece "- and I have to put up with Arcturus' snide remarks about the Head of the Black House being manipulated by a house-elf…"

Arcturus grunted from his place above the fireplace, and muttered, "Too soft with the damned creatures-"

"Master Orion doesn't like the Christmas decorations?" said Dobby anxiously, grabbing the poker tighter.

"I love them," said Orion hastily but truthfully. "The ice sculptures along the main hall are beautiful and the large Christmas tree with the fairies fluttering around it and the snow falling on it is amazing-"

"And the winter garden?" inquired Dobby, looking up at him with large, hopeful eyes.

"I haven't had the chance to see it yet," replied Orion gently, "but I'm sure it's beautiful as well."

"But Christmas Eve supper wasn't-"

"I asked my house-elves for a normal supper, since Remus is coming today for lunch," interrupted Orion. "And I want to celebrate Christmas with him by having the traditional Christmas dinner during lunchtime, you know this, Dobby."

"Yes, sir," said Dobby excitedly, "and it will be the best Christmas lunch ever, Master Orion, sir. We are almost done! And all the presents are already under the tree, as you asked, sir, and Dobby made sure no one opened them this morning, because you said you wanted to wait for your guest, sir!"

"I doubt that Severus or Calypso threatened to open their presents before time," said Orion with a chuckle. "But thank you for doing guard duty in front of the Christmas tree. Now, put that thing down-"

"But the mistletoes," said Dobby anxiously, "Dobby failed to make them float under the ceilings-"

"And thank Merlin for that," interjected Orion warily. "I had no idea you were planning on using mistletoes and I have no wish to be trapped under them with Calypso-" he scrunched his nose "-or Severus, for that matter, since the only way to be free is to kiss the other person. Now, go along and help the other house-elves in the kitchen." He flicked his wand to check the time, and added, "Remus will arrive in thirty minutes."

Dobby looked downcast while he hung the poker besides the fireplace, and Orion shot him a mischievous grin, and said quietly, "I tell you what, if you like the mistletoes so much, then you have my permission to hang one above the door of the potion lab, but nowhere else."

"Yes, Master Orion!" said Dobby cheerfully, looking at him with sparkling, grateful eyes.

Orion shook his head in amusement as soon as Dobby disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Really, my boy," said Arcturus, shaking his head in disappointment, "you don't know how to deal with that damned house-elf. With a well-placed cruciatus curse you would silence him and-"

"Yes," interrupted Orion flatly. "I'm sure all my ancestors did that, and I'm quite certain that that was Lucius Malfoy's tactic with Dobby, but I feel no need to terrorize my house-elves, thank you very much. And I like Dobby."

Arcturus huffed indignantly. "To like a house-elf… preposterous!"

"He's more loyal to me than to his real masters, isn't he?" retorted Orion with a smirk.

"That house-elf is a weird one, I tell you," said Arcturus shortly. "All house-elves need to be treated with an iron wand. Why, I remember how your grandmother daily threatened to chop off Kreacher's head and that house-elf still adores her portrait."

"Ah, yes," said Orion with a grin. "How is dear Walburga?" He smirked at the portrait and added, "Don't believe that I haven't noticed how you've disappeared from your portrait for hours at a time, ever since my chat with Severus… You have been indulging yourself by gossiping with her, haven't you?"

Arcturus drew himself up inside his frame, and said crisply, "And what if I have? She's been yelling like a banshee at my portrait at Grimmauld Place because I don't visit any longer with news about you. To shut her up, you would also share some information with her, I assure you."

Orion snorted. "Perhaps. Now, tell me, what did you say to her and what was her reaction?"

"Why would I tell you?" said Arcturus coolly, inspecting his fingernails. "You display utter disrespect for your elders and ancestors, just like Phineas complains-"

"Oh, please, Phineas complains about every single adolescent he's met in the past and present. How he managed to become Hogwarts' Headmaster when he abhors children is a mystery to me," said Orion with a scoff. "And I'm sure you aren't dissatisfied with me. How many hours did we spend in the past talking about dark curses and the Dark Arts history? Who did you hail as the proper Black Heir before my father was Kissed? And who did you praise as a perfect leader for the Dark just a few days ago, right after Severus left-"

"Very well, very well, my boy," interrupted Arcturus with a smirk. "I won't make you beg. Your dear grandmother is ecstatic with the news that you're about to become the Dark Lord's spouse. She is beside herself with joy and she demands to be present for the ceremony." His smirk widened, and he added, "And she threatened to unleash Kreacher upon my portrait at Grimmauld Place if I didn't convey the message that you, absolutely, have to kill Dumbledore without a second thought."

"Does she now?" said Orion with a quirked eyebrow. "Well, the part about Dumbledore doesn't surprise me, but I wonder if she knows about the Dark Lord's ancestry-"

"That he's a half-blood?" cut in Arcturus with a cold smile. "Oh, she knows, she told me all about Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he sat down on an armchair, looking up at his ancestor's portrait. "How does she know?" He frowned and said thoughtfully, "Though Tom did mention once that he knew her-"

"Indeed," interrupted Arcturus with a superior smirk on his face. "Walburga was older than Riddle, but they knew each other from Hogwarts. It seems that your future spouse created a secret society-"

"The Death Eaters, I know."

"No, the Knights of Walpurgis," interjected Arcturus smugly. "It began as a 'study group' and they started holding exclusive gatherings amongst the most talented students, mainly from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, during which they discussed magical theory and politics. In the beginning, the rhetoric was less about blood purity and more about the wizarding-muggle divide-"

"Tom never told me this… it sounds similar to the Slug Club, he must have gotten the idea from there," said Orion with wonder. "And you say he founded this group?"

"I don't say it, Walburga does," replied Arcturus. "She was part of the group. And yes, the Dark Lord founded this group in his third year, when Walburga was on her sixth year at Hogwarts. The Knights of Walpurgis lasted for two years, during which, Tom Riddle poured over the Dark Arts books which the others brought from their family's library. They discussed about having a stricter Statute of Secrecy, less kowtowing to the people who had once burned them at the stake and who they considered vastly inferior beings."

"Gradually, it became more militant, as Riddle absorbed the knowledge and started to weed out those he considered less useful and less devoted. On his fifth year, he disbanded the society and formed the Death Eaters with the Knights he had selected, whose ideology was to rule the muggles or killed them outright. It was then when he dropped his muggle name and told them to address him as Lord Voldemort. By that time, it was already known in Slytherin House that he was a parselmouth, heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, through the Gaunt line-"

"And then the Death Eaters started to plan the extermination of muggles and the repression of muggleborns," interrupted Orion dryly. "And they became a collection of fanatical worshippers."

"Not all of them were fanatical worshipers," said Arcturus sternly. "They held the same beliefs, that's all, and the same eagerness to fight against the muggle threat." He smirked, and added, "Nevertheless, Walburga's reason for disclosing this information to me was to make me see that regardless of Riddle's inferior breeding, he proved to be very cunning and sharp, not to mention that he's Slytherin's heir, which in my book, is all that matters."

"So you and Walburga, who absolutely detest anyone with dirty blood, are satisfied with my union with Riddle?" asked Orion with an arched eyebrow. "You don't care that the Black line will mix with muggle blood?"

"The Black line will mix with the Gaunt line, with Slytherin's line," said Arcturus pointedly. He narrowed his eyes at Orion. "And I know perfectly well that you're a half-blood yourself; your father took great joy in revealing that to me, just a week before he foolishly made his escapade to Hogwarts. Not to mention that Phineas keeps me up-to-date with the information he gathers at Dumbledore's office."

Orion suppressed his urge to snap at the portrait, telling his ancestor that he wasn't a half-blood, not really since he also had Potter blood, not to mention vampire blood… but in the end, he didn't know what all that made him… so he settled for calmness.

"You never told me that you knew," said Orion, eyeing the portrait closely. "Of course that I knew that you would eventually find out, after all, I openly spoke about my mother with Severus. And yet you think I'm worthy of being the Head of the Black House-"

"I do," said Arcturus coolly. "Like in Riddle's case, a onetime infusion of muggle blood into a dark pureblood line can be excused, since the both of you turned out to be very powerful, despite of it. Therefore, your children will be even more powerful, since the muggle blood will be more diluted. And the joining of the Black House with Slytherin's is a grand event, which has to be celebrated in the dark circles. You will be joining the most prestigious and powerful bloodlines."

"So you and Walburga want this to happen?" said Orion with a frown.

"As the last living descendant of the main Black bloodline, it's your duty to have an heir with the most powerful dark wizard or witch," said Arcturus sharply, narrowing his eyes at Orion. "Don't ever forget that."

Orion waved his hand dismissively. "I already know. All heirs of pureblood houses have the same responsibility to strengthen their bloodlines with a good match. I'm not shrinking from it, but it surprises me that you prefer Riddle above –for example– Draco Malfoy."

"The Malfoy Heir would be the second best choice," said Arcturus calmly. "He's from the secondary Black line, which isn't as powerful as ours, but he has Malfoy blood in him, which is both powerful and pureblooded, though it pales in comparison to the strong dark blood carried in Slytherin's line. Therefore, Riddle is the best choice, and since he's also the Dark Lord, the matter is settled."

"Good," said Orion with a small smile, "because he's also my choice." He pierced the portrait with his eyes, and said quietly, "Now, tell me something which has always intrigued me and which, perhaps, Walburga has explained to you. How is it that none of the current Death Eaters know about the Dark Lord's true identity when some of their parents knew Tom Riddle at Hogwarts?"

"It's quite simple," said Arcturus stoically. "Once it was known that Riddle was a Gaunt, he was considered as such by everyone in Slytherin House. After all, a wizarding surname has precedence over a muggle one. Though he didn't ask his followers to call him Marvolo Gaunt, that's the name most gave to him, as a sign of respect for his bloodline. His Death Eaters called him Lord Voldemort, but the rest, called him a Gaunt." He smirked and added, "And Walburga heard the rumor that once he graduated from Hogwarts, he underwent some type of blood ritual, getting rid of most of his muggle father's blood."

"That can be done?" said Orion with a quirked eyebrow. "Though even without the muggle blood he still resembles his father…" He frowned. "But his current body isn't the original one… I don't know what he looked like before he was struck by the rebounding killing curse…"

"He had distorted and faded features, according to many," said Arcturus nonchalantly. "But as I told you, it matters little if he still has some muggle blood."

Orion nodded. Voldemort had done so many things to himself that it was difficult to discern if the making of horcruxes, the undergoing of rituals to have a stronger body, or rituals to get rid of muggle blood, had been the cause for any changes in his body…

And since Voldemort's current body had been produced by the diary horcrux, it was impossible to know if he still had muggle blood or not. Orion simply didn't know which spells had allowed that horcrux to create a body for itself; he only knew that a life sacrifice had been required.

In appearance, he knew that the body must have looked like a seventeen-year-old Tom Riddle, but after joining with Voldemort's oldest soul, it had aged, becoming a thirty-year-old man… The intricacies of it were mind-boggling…

He pulled out of his musings, since Arcturus was right, it didn't matter.

Orion stood up and smiled pleasantly at his ancestor. "Well, I'm glad to have dear grandma's blessings and yours. Send to her my warmest regards when you pop into Grimmauld Place."

Arcturus magnanimously smiled at him and nodded, and Orion scurried out of the room after checking the time, discovering that Remus was about to arrive. As he closed the door of the study, he heard Arcturus' sharp command.

"Be sure to take Walburga's portrait to wherever you'll be holding the bonding ceremony! I won't put up with her shrieks if you don't, and I'll tell her it was your fault, young man!"

Orion chuckled with amusement and hurried off towards the dungeons, passing along stairs with banisters decorated with garlands of holly and tinsel, corridors with ice sculptures of nymphs and other beautiful creatures, and ceilings illuminated by everlasting glowing candles with red and white stripes which floated in the air.

Feeling happily filled with the Christmas spirit, he halted in front of the door of the potions lab, seeing a great bunch of mistletoe hanging up above the door. Dobby had certainly fulfilled his task quickly.

He opened the door and cheerfully went inside, catching sight of Calypso, who wore a look of deep concentration while she chopped mandrake roots with a silver dagger.

"Where's Severus?" he said, approaching her.

She jumped and turned her head to glower at him. "For Merlin's sake, don't scare me like that!"

Calypso jerked her head, motioning towards the closed potion storeroom, and added, "He's in there, making a list of the potion vials we've already brewed, to know how many more we need. And also cataloguing and organizing all the ingredients."

"What are you brewing?" Orion asked, inspecting one of the cauldrons which was bubbling in front of her, on top of a long wooden table occupied with many other large cauldrons which sizzled and gurgled.

"Revitalizing Potion," said Calypso, as she continued chopping her roots, "for Grindelwald. Besides the potions for the break in, we're also making healing potions for the DA members and potions to help Grindelwald recover his health. Surely the poor man, after spending five decades imprisoned, will need to gulp down several potions to restore his health."

"Good thinking."

"It was Severus' idea, actually," she said with a faint blush.

A large grin spread over Orion's face while he sat down on a stool in front of her, and he taunted, "He's 'Severus' now, is he? Getting close and cozy with my guardian, are you?"

"Not so loud," hissed Calypso. "He could hear us!"

"So what if he does?" said Orion with a wicked smile. "Don't you want him to know about the warm, fuzzy feelings you hold for him-"

"Hush!" snapped Calypso, throwing her silver dagger at Orion.

With a lazy flick of his wand, Orion turned it into a paper airplane which soared above their heads, and he mockingly clicked his tongue at her. "My, my, chucking daggers at me for stating the obvious… it must be true love…"

"Oh, you're impossible!" cried Calypso exasperatedly. She shot a nervous glance towards the closed door of the potion storeroom, and she whispered angrily, "Don't say a word about it, Orion. Or I'll – I'll -"

"What, stutter at me?" said Orion with a grin.

Calypso huffed in annoyance while she muttered a spell to transform the paper airplane back into her silver dagger.

Tightly clutching the dagger in her hand, she said crisply, "I'll hex you! With nasty, painful boils and I promise that I won't give you the potion to get rid of them for a whole week. We'll see what the Dark Lord thinks of you then!"

"That I was the poor, innocent victim of a revengeful witch with bottled up sexual frustration," said Orion with a taunting smirk.

"Oh, please, shut up!" whispered Calypso anxiously, with a furious blush on her cheeks while she glanced at the closed door, as if expecting Snape to jump at them at any moment.

Orion chuckled. "Fine, fine, I'll drop it. We have to get going, Remus is about to arrive."

"Alright," said Calypso, who had calmed down after Orion's promise to stop taunting her about Snape.

While she organized the ingredients on top of the table, casting spells to preserve them after placing them in glass jars, she glanced at Orion and said with a quirked eyebrow, "What have you been doing? You have ink smudges all over your fingers."

"Ah, yes," said Orion, while he flicked his wand to clean the ink stains, "I've been writing. Nothing too interesting."

"Only casting non-verbally nowadays, are you?" said Calypso with a smile.

"Just like you," countered Orion with a grin. "After all, we are required to use non-verbal spells in all our classes."

"Right, but you do it effortlessly," said Calypso pointedly, while she muttered a spell to keep in stasis the potion which bubbled in front of her. "And you're casting all your spells non-verbally, while I still need to say some of them aloud."

"Well, it's just a matter of practice," said Orion dismissively. "Besides, I'm more interested in the wandless dark curses your father is going to teach us once the term starts. Remember Dumbledore's duel with the Dark Lord at the Death Chamber?"

"Yes, why?" said Calypso, looking at him inquiringly.

"I've been thinking about it," said Orion with a frown. "They used their wands and almost never said a spell aloud, so it's obvious they dueled non-verbally. But besides that, they used, at the same time, their wands and wandless magic… remember Dumbledore's large sphere of swirling water? He non-verbally conjured it and wandlessly controlled it, while he casted spells with his wand… That's what I want to learn, how to do it all at the same time: non-verbal spells, wandless magic, and casting curses with a wand, all in synchrony."

"That's very hard to do," said Calypso quietly. "Only the most powerful wizards can do it at the same time, since they need great control over their magic, simultaneously making it do several things. And a great clarity and organization of the mind is required, therefore, it's linked with a wizard's ability in Occlumency." She paused, and added thoughtfully, "As a matter of fact, I think that, currently, only Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are the ones who can manage it."

"Not even your father?" asked Orion, perplexed.

"No," said Calypso shaking her head. "He can't do it. Though perhaps our Headmaster can. I've never seen him dueling, but my father has told me that he's very powerful."

"I'm sure Grindelwald knows how," said Orion with satisfaction. "I'll ask him to teach me."

"That's a great idea," said Calypso with a small smile. "But don't feel frustrated if you don't accomplish it. After all, most wizards, even the powerful ones, can't even do wandless magic, and you can, that's a great advantage already. You can even cast all three of the Unforgivables, which is quite a feat. I still can't cast a successful killing curse in my first attempt and most Inner Circle Death Eaters can only cast one or two of the curses, but not all three. They are usually very good with one in particular. So you see, even if you don't manage it, you still have advantages."

"It's not enough," whispered Orion, looking at her pointedly. "Not if I want to become you-know-what."

"Just don't push yourself too hard," said Calypso gently. "You're young, you have time."

"When have I ever pushed myself too hard?" countered Orion with a quirked eyebrow.

"Always, and you know it," replied Calypso, piercing him with her eyes. "Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are much older than you and they had decades to learn how to duel like they do. You can't expect to be as good as them when you're still so young."

"You have a valid point, but I need to learn how to do it as soon as possible," said Orion sharply. "They had decades to learn, but I don't."

"Nobody is pushing you-"

"Aren't they?" whispered Orion fiercely. "Of course that I'm being pushed!"

"Then stand your ground," said Calypso pointedly. She looked at him in concern, and whispered quietly, "You can't allow the spirits or Vagnarov to add pressure on you. You can't drive yourself to learn everything you need at once; you'll drop dead from exhaustion if you do. And you can't be stressed about accomplishing you-know-what. Take your time-"

"You don't understand," snapped Orion, flicking his wand to cast silencing and anti-spying spells around them. "I don't have time! I need the Wand, and for that I need to defeat Dumbledore. How am I going to defeat him if I'm not better than him in a duel? And furthermore, I need to be powerful enough to defeat the Dementor and rescue my father, for which I also need to successfully learn how to use the Stone and my Necromantic powers. And I have to do all that before attempting to become the VA. It's all related. All the Hallows are related with the things I need to do, for which, I need to be more powerful and skillful in a duel than Dumbledore. And there isn't time, since I must confront Dumbledore by the end of the school year!"

"Why by the end of the school year?" said Calypso with a deep frown. "Why rush your confrontation with him?"

"I have no choice in the matter," said Orion hastily, "I'm bounded by magic to do it by end of the year, I can't tell you why, since it's part of the Dark Lord's plan and very few people know about it. You'll understand once it happens. All I can tell you is that I must learn everything before the school year ends."

"So you expect to accomplish everything before July? In only six months?" said Calypso with wide eyes. "That's madness!"

Orion warily rubbed his forehead. "No, I only need to kill Dumbledore and take the Wand. I can help my father afterwards, before attempting to become the VA. But to kill Dumbledore, I need to learn how to best him in a duel, and for that I need Grindelwald to teach me, not only how to use and control my dark magic, but also how to duel wandlessly, non-verbally, and with wand, simultaneously."

"For Merlin's sake, Orion, it's too much!" cried Calypso frantically. "You also have school, are you dropping out?"

"No, of course not," said Orion, looking at her as if she had lost all her marbles. "I need to learn Necromancy, I can't drop out. And I still need to attend your father's class, and the rest of the subjects are very useful, like Healing and Curse Breaking and Warding, and also Transfiguration and Charms, since those are useful in a duel as well. I can't afford to miss a single class. And I need Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for Necromancy… No, there's isn't a single subject which I can afford to drop."

"Then when do you expect Grindelwald to train you? You barely have time as it is!"

Orion sighed heavily. "I don't know. During the weekends after class, at night… But that won't be enough… I need to sleep at some point… " He shook his head. "I'll have to think about a solution."

Calypso clutched his shoulder and said resolutely, "I'll think about it as well. We'll find a way."

"Thanks," said Orion, warmly smiling at her. "Enough of all this serious discussion. It's Christmas and I intend to have some fun without worrying about all that stuff. For a day, at least!"

He flicked his wand, cancelling all the spells, and yelled, "Oi, Severus, stop skulking inside there! Lunch must be ready by now!"

"Oh, really, how can you treat him so disrespectfully?" huffed Calypso disapprovingly. "He's your guardian!"

"Precisely my thoughts, Ms. Rosier," drawled Snape while he darkly scowled at Orion, as he emerged from storeroom. He arched an eyebrow, and said dryly, "And you can't expect me to hurry just because your werewolf is about to make an appearance-"

"Master!" cried a house-elf, abruptly popping in front of Orion. "Your guest has arrived. He's been shown to the dinning room, Master. He's waiting."

"Thank you," said Orion with a large smile. "We'll be right there."

Snape's scowl darkened and Orion said with a roll of his eyes, "Come on, Severus, we've been through this before. Remus is our ally, remember?"

"That doesn't mean that I have to endure his presence," retorted Snape sourly. "Spending Christmas with the werewolf isn't my idea of enjoying my brief respite from the simpleton imbeciles I have the misfortune to endure at Hogwarts."

"Merlin, I would love to see you have children one day," said Orion with a chuckle.

"I assure you that it will never happen," said Snape with a disgusted expression on his face.

Orion smirked at him. "You never know, my dear Severus." He stood up from his stool, and said excitedly, "Let's go, I don't want to dally any longer. I'm hungry and I haven't seen Remus for ages!"

He rushed to the door, and yelled over his shoulder, "I'll meet you there! Hurry!"

Orion made his way along the dungeons' corridor, feeling joyful at the perspective of seeing Remus and finally spending some time with him, while his mind was engaged in planning how to explain to Remus that he wanted to become Voldemort's spouse.

"Orion, halt! Help us!"

He spun around startled and his eyebrows shot to his hairline when he saw Calypso and Snape stiffly standing together, facing each other in front of the potions lab door.

Orion approached them and broke into sniggers, which soon became boisterous laughter when he understood what had happened.

"Stop laughing, boy, and help us out!" hissed Snape.

Orion crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow, a large smile spreading on his face. "Why should I?"

"You have to know that the people trapped under a mistletoe can't break the enchantment," rushed out Calypso, with flushed cheeks. "We can only move our heads so you're the only one who can cancel the enchantment."

Orion wickedly grinned at them. "Again, why should I?"

"What do you mean?" said Calypso with wide eyes, her blush turning a deep scarlet. "Surely you don't expect us to- to…"

"Enough of this!" snarled Snape, piercing Orion with narrowed eyes. "Release us at once!"

"Nope," said Orion flashing him a sweet smile. "I don't think I will." He swirled around and happily said over his shoulder, "Have fun you two!"

"Come back here, you insufferable brat!" furiously yelled Snape behind Orion's back. "Don't you dare leave us here!"

"Orion, please!" begged Calypso meekly.

But he paid them no mind and he broke into a cheerful trot, still hearing Snape cursing and damning him, promising endless gruesome detentions and house-points deductions.


	56. Blood matters & shocking discoveries

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thank you all for your reviews!

Ah, Dumbledore knows about Orion's Phoenix wand because Orion showed him the wand and told Dumbledore that he had gotten it after Lucius obliviated Ollivander… it happened when Dumbles visited Orion at Spinner's End before the start of school… they spoke of several things and the wand was one of them. It was in chapter 43.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

Still chuckling, Orion finally reached the main dinning room and he eagerly entered it.

The vast room looked beautiful. The large high windows showed the view of the snowed garden, beyond which the large frozen lake could be seen. The sunlight poured into the room, reflecting upon the white marble floors and sparkling upon the bronze and golden gilded finishes of the columns, fireplaces, and window and door frames. There were snowflakes falling from the high ceilings, which disappeared in puffs of whiteness before touching any surface, while white and golden candles floated all around the room.

At one of the corners there were violins suspended in mid air, just above a Grand Ballroom piano and a beautiful golden harp; all the instruments seemed to be played by invisible hands and they filled the room with a soft, melodic tune. At another corner stood an immensely tall Christmas tree, its branches covered by soft snow and decorated with sparkling colored glass spheres, while fairies fluttered around it, glowing with the light emitted by their small wings. Couches, plush armchairs, low tables, and loveseats surrounded the blazing fireplaces, creating several cozy environments, while a grand ornate table stood in the middle of the room, already covered with assorted dishes and drinks.

He finally caught sight of Remus, who was standing in front of one of the fireplaces with a gentle smile on his face.

Orion rushed towards him and he tightly hugged the wizard as soon as he reached him.

"Merlin, it's good to have you here!"

"It's good to be here," said Remus with a large smile, embracing him back.

After a few moments, Orion broke free and inspected the wizard. Remus looked strong and healthy, and he was wearing an elegant muggle suit underneath his parted, heavy, winter robes. Orion had never seen him looking so good in all his years of knowing him. Gone were the tattered and ragged clothes; gone were the scratches and scars which told of the pain of the werewolf's transformations; and gone was the wary and tired expression of his face.

"You have changed," said Orion with a warm smile. "I've never seen you look so healthy and fit."

Remus chuckled and ruffled Orion's hair. "You've changed as well, cub. You've grown and are even more handsome than I remembered."

"Am I taller?" asked Orion hopefully, looking up at him.

"A bit," said Remus with gentle smile.

Orion huffed in disappointment, darkly thinking about the Dursleys and what he should have done to them, since he was certain that the malnutrition which he had suffered during his childhood was the cause for his lack of impressive height.

Remus chuckled and pulled him towards one of the couches, sitting down with him.

"You might still have another growth spurt, don't worry, cub."

Orion harrumphed, but his moodiness soon vanished as he looked at Remus, and he said with a grin, "Tell me what you've been up to."

"I will, but let's leave that and the other serious conversation for later," said Remus. He pulled a squared package from his robes, and said with a smile, "I brought you a present. I hope you like it. Do you want to open it now or after lunch?"

"You didn't have to buy me anything," said Orion softly, as he grabbed the offered present. He warmly smiled and added, "But thank you. I have something for you as well, but if you don't mind, I prefer to open the presents after lunch."

"I don't mind," said Remus gently. He glanced around the room. "I was expecting to see Severus with you. I thought he was still your guardian."

"Oh, he is," said Orion with a large grin. "He's not the only one who's here. Calypso, my friend from Durmstrang, is also staying with us. I've told her about you and she wants to meet you. But Severus and she are… occupied at present. They won't take too long, I hope."

Remus looked at him inquiringly. "Occupied? By the smug expression on your face I can tell that you had a hand in whatever is delaying them."

"It wasn't my fault," said Orion with a mischievous grin. "Must have been destiny." He chuckled. "They got stuck under a mistletoe and I left them there."

"Oh, Merlin, Severus will kill you," said Remus, before a rich laughter sprung from his throat. "Severus under a mistletoe with a young witch… What your father would have given to see that!"

"I'm certainly going to show him the memory after I bring him back," said Orion with a smile.

Remus' amused expression cleared from his face, and eyeing Orion with concern, he said softly, "Orion, your father… he can't be brought back to life… I know you want to save him but a Dementor's Kiss-"

"I will save him," cut in Orion, intently gazing back at Remus. He carded his fingers through his hair, and added quietly, "I've never told you about all of my plans to bring him back, and indeed, even if I want to, I can't tell you because it regards things which I'm learning at Durmstrang, and I can't reveal them. Anyway, just know that I will have the means to help him soon..."

He shook his head, and said with a wan smile, "Let's not talk about that at present. Let's relax while we wait for Severus and Calypso. I'm famished; I really hope they won't take too long."

"Knowing Severus he will try the impossible before giving up and realizing that his only way out is to kiss your friend," said Remus with a chuckle. "I think we have a long wait ahead of us."

"Well, in that case," said Orion with a grin, "I think I'll open your present now."

He eagerly opened the box and his eyes widened when he saw a photo album lying inside. With great care, he opened it and stared at the first wizarding picture, his throat tightening and his chest constricting.

Remus moved closer to him and said quietly, while his fingertip pointed at the figures in the picture, "That's your mother in seventh year, with James and your father, right after the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. James was a great chaser, did you know? And Gryffindor won the Cup that year."

He chuckled. "You should have seen the party we threw in the Gryffindor common room. James was overjoyed because he was dating Lily by then, and Sirius spent all his time loudly singing a hymn we had invented for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He winked, and added, "And I remember that Lily and Sirius disappeared for a while. I guess now I know why."

"You don't blame them, do you?" said Orion quietly, glancing at Remus.

"For being a couple and keeping it a secret?"

"And for going behind James' back," added Orion.

Remus smiled at him. "No, of course that I don't blame them. Sirius wrote to me explaining what had happened between Lily and him, remember? I know that Lily loved Sirius but I also suspect that she cared very much for James. She was the sweetest, noblest and most caring witch I've ever met. I don't think she wanted to hurt either of them."

"She loved James as well," said Orion quietly. "She loved them both… in different ways… but she never deceived James about me. James knew that I was Sirius' son. They were going to tell Sirius at some point but they never had the chance."

"How do you know all this?" said Remus, gazing at him.

Orion sighed and briefly explained to him what had happened at the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic, and Remus' eyes widened once he was done.

"Dear Merlin," whispered Remus.

"She was so beautiful," said Orion quietly, gazing at the smiling face of his mother. "I've never seen a picture of her before. I only know what she looked like because I met her spirit and because of a memory that I once saw."

He caressed her picture with a fingertip, and as he thought about the three wizards who had loved her so deeply and truly, he whispered inaudibly, "She held such power over men's hearts…"

"Yes, she was very beautiful," said Remus with a smile. "And see, you have exactly her same eyes, and her full lips as well. And look at Sirius when he was about your age, you also look like him. You have his hair, the shape of his face, his cheekbones and nose… A perfect combination of both of them."

"Thanks, Remus," said Orion softly. "This is the best present you could have ever given me. I will always treasure and cherish it."

"You're welcome, my cub," said Remus with a warm smile. "Let's see the rest of the pictures and I'll tell you the story behind them."

Orion eagerly nodded and time flew by as they saw pictures of the Marauders and Lily, all taken at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, or after they had graduated. Orion laughed with the stories Remus shared with him, and he finally started knowing more about his mother –since his father had spoken about her, but briefly, and Orion had never pushed it since he knew that it had been a painful subject-. And while Remus spoke about her kindness, bravery, fiery spirit, and strength of character, Orion felt closer to her than ever before.

They were almost through the album when the door suddenly flung open, and Snape stalked inside the room, followed by Calypso.

Orion closed the album and had to bit his tongue in order to prevent his sniggers. Calypso looked mortified and her face was beet-red, while Snape seemed to be spitting fire.

His guardian's narrowed black eyes soon zeroed in on him and the wizard swiftly approached them; his dark expression and his billowing black robes making him look like a vengeful bat come from the pits of Hell.

"How dare you pull a prank of that nature on me?" snarled Snape furiously, as he towered in front of Orion and Remus, who remained seated.

Orion looked up at him with large innocent eyes. "I had nothing to do with it. I didn't know that a house-elf had placed a mistletoe there-"

"Yes, blame it on the house-elf - typical!" hissed Snape. "If you think I'm falling for that, then you grossly underestimate me!" He narrowed his eyes and said angrily, "Regardless of why a house-elf took it upon himself to hang the damned thing –according to you-, you disobeyed me and left us there!"

"Come, Severus," said Remus gently, "I'm sure it wasn't done with any ill-intention on Orion's part. It's Christmas and-"

"Stay out of it, Lupin!" snarled Snape, darkly glaring at him. He drew himself up and sneered, "But of course, it shouldn't surprise me that you're excusing him, after all, you always excused your friends' behavior towards me, didn't you?"

"The pranks James and Sirius pulled on you can't be compared to this," said Remus quietly.

"Let's sit down for lunch," said Orion, abruptly standing up since he saw that Snape was about to vent his anger on poor Remus.

He took Calypso's arm, pulling her towards the large table, as he said cheerfully, "I'm famished and the sooner we finish, the sooner we'll open our presents!"

At the beginning, lunch was a stiff affair, since Snape glowered at everyone at the table and Calypso still seemed embarrassed and remained silent. But as food and drinks were served by the house-elves and as Orion and Remus chatted amicably, Calypso started to relax and her curiosity drove her to participate in the conversation; asking Remus numerous questions about werewolves and how he was currently leading all the packs of England.

Eggnog, gillywater, and red currant rum flowed during lunch, while they ate the traditional wizarding Christmas roasted turkey with thick, rich gravy, accompanied by numerous salads. It was followed by a Christmas pudding, doused with brandy and lit at the table, accompanied by a Christmas cake covered in white icing, decorated with holly, berries, and marzipan snow scenes. It finally ended with chocolate éclairs and strawberries doused with hot chocolate, which seemed to be Remus' favorite dishes at the table.

When they were done, and feeling as if he had never eaten so much in his entire life, Orion made them settle on couches and plush armchairs around the large Christmas tree, handing each of them their presents as he sat down to open his.

He was warily inspecting a red sweater with a large 'O' worked onto the front, which Mrs. Weasley had hand-knitted, according to the letter which laid inside the box it came in, when Remus held up an ornate, bronze key in front of him.

"You've given me a key?" said Remus, gazing at him.

Orion smiled. "Yes, it's a key to Black Manor, so that you can enter directly. That way, you can always drop in, even if I haven't adjusted the wards. Since you're the first one to touch it and given the spells I cast on it, it's now linked to you, so it will only work if you use it. I want you to have access to the manor at all times in case you need it. This is your home as well."

"Thank you, cub," said Remus with a warm smile.

"I dare not hope that this is also a key to your manor," said Snape sardonically, holding up a small silver key.

"No, it's not," said Orion with a grin. "It's a key that will allow you to open your real gift, which I can't give at present since I still have to work on it."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "A key to what?"

"A journal," said Orion succinctly. "You'll have to cast a blood spell on the key when I hand over the journal, so that only you can open and read it."

"What's so important about the journal you want to give me?" said Snape, piercing Orion with his eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see," replied Orion with a smile.

He was quite eager to give it to Snape, but for now, the journal he had bought by owl was blank. He needed to go to Slytherin's chambers in order to translate, from parseltongue to English, the relevant parts of Slytherin's journals which explained the potions used for his experiments on the crossing of different types of blood.

Orion had finally decided that if anyone could reproduce Slytherin's experiments it was Snape, and it would be very advantageous if Snape picked up where Slytherin had left in his research. The whole issue of the mixing of light, dark, muggle, and muggleborn blood needed to be researched fully, and the conclusions eventually published in order to know which laws would be needed to establish once the Dark took over.

And he knew that Snape would burst with excitement at the possibility of learning about Slytherin's experiments and all the dark potions and spells he had created for his research.

Moreover, the muggleborn issue needed to be resolved, and the only way for that was to know exactly how their blood neutralized the magic of the dark bloodlines. If breeding laws would be required, then they needed to be sustained with proved facts. And Snape was the ideal researcher for that; not only was he one of the few Potions Masters in Europe, but he would be impartial, since Orion knew that Snape didn't believe in the extermination of muggles and muggleborns.

"Oh, this is lovely," said Calypso with a large smile, while she clasped around her neck a silver necklace with a beautiful amethyst pendant worked with silver engravings. "Thank you, Orion."

"And useful as well," said Orion, tapping his wand on it. "See these engraved silver runes on the stone? They act as anchors for the spells around the pendant. If you wear the necklace it will create a shield against some mild curses. It can't block the Unforgivables, of course, there are no shields for those, but it protects you against slicing, limb maiming curses, and such. Inside the necklace's box you'll find a piece of parchment with the list of curses it can protect you from."

"It must have cost a fortune," said Calypso, gazing at him with wide eyes. "Where did you find it?"

"I saw it once at Borgin and Burkes, a store in Knockturn Alley in wizarding London," explained Orion, since she had never been there. "And I bought it by owl." He looked at her pointedly, and added, "I want you to wear it always."

She nodded, understanding he was especially referring to the break into Nurmengard. "I will, thank you." Calypso grinned and said enthusiastically, "Now, open mine!"

Orion opened the long narrow box she thrust into his hands and his eyebrows shot to his hairline when he took out the items.

"Wand holders…"

Remus approached them, looking at the holders with interest, while Snape observed them from his seat with a stony expression on his face.

"Two of them," said Calypso with a smile, pulling up Orion's sleeves before starting to strap each one around his forearms. "Made of dragonhide and charmed so that the wands can't be accioed out of the holders by anyone but the wearer. If you flick your wrist, the wand will shoot out to your hand, and with another flick, it goes back into the holder."

"These are very hard to come by," said Orion breathlessly. "I've been looking for one ever since I read about them. They are ideal for duels. How-?"

"My father is our Dark Arts professor, remember?" said Calypso with a grin. "It took him some time, but he eventually found them at a small store in wizarding St. Petersburg, where he had sometimes bought weapons for the Dueling Club."

"They are amazing," said Orion with a large smile, as he looked at the inside of his forearms, where the holders were now securely strapped.

"Thank you! I love them," he said, as he leaned forwards and hugged her.

Calypso chuckled, returning the hug. "It seems that we're ready for battle now!"

"Yes," said Orion, grinning at her as they broke apart.

"Oh, there's still one present left," said Calypso, grabbing from under the Christmas tree a small squared box wrapped in a flashy pink paper.

She blinked at it, handing it to Orion. "It has your name on it."

"From who?" said Orion with surprise, as he started tearing the paper before opening the small box. "I've already opened the gifts from all my friends…"

He broke off and his jaw dropped while an expression of utter horror spread on his face. He was holding a thick gold chain, and dangling from it, in large golden letters, were the words: 'My sweetheart'.

"Oh, my!" said Calypso, breaking into loud sniggers. "Who's that from?"

Orion looked at her, completely bewildered and horrified. "I have no idea-"

"My dear Owi-Owi," said Snape in a high-pitched, mocking voice, shooting Orion a nasty smirk as he read a note in his hand. "I had a wonderful time at the Slug party. I hope you'll always wear this as a show of your affection for me. Yours lovingly, Lav."

"Owi-Owi!" cried Calypso, breaking into boisterous laughter, clutching her stomach with an arm as she slumped back on the couch.

"She can't be serious…." muttered Orion, looking at his guardian with an appalled expression on his face.

"It seems that your little girlfriend is quite enamored with you," said Snape snidely, widely smirking at him.

Remus looked at Orion with a small smile on his face. "Your girlfriend?"

"She's not my- she can't expect me to wear this- this- thing," said Orion, looking at the dangling golden words. "It's- it's- "

"Very classy!" said Calypso sarcastically, still guffawing.

"Oh, but you must keep up appearances," said Snape, with a vindictive glint in his black eyes. "You'll have to wear it. After all the trouble you went through to make Dumbledore believe that you're courting Ms. Brown-"

"I will not wear it!" bit out Orion, hastily putting the golden chain back into its box.

"Wait until I tell Viktor and Evander!" cried Calypso joyfully.

"You aren't telling anyone," snapped Orion, shooting her a menacing glance.

Calypso grinned at him. "I certainly will and you won't hear the end of it! They'll love it!"

"They'll love to taunt me with it for the rest of my life, you mean," said Orion with a grimace.

He smirked at her and leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, "But you're not the only one with ammunition, my little Calypso. I could tell them about the little incident with the mistletoe… you know… about you kissing Sna-"

"Fine, fine," hissed Calypso, with a deep blush on her cheeks. "I won't tell them, but neither will you!"

"Deal," said Orion, leaning backwards with a triumphant expression on his face.

"Orion, I don't have much time left," said Remus, checking his wristwatch. "I have to get back to my packs."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Orion, standing up. He glanced at the others. "If you'll excuse us, Remus and I will retire to get a drink in my study."

"Indeed, I'm sure you have much to discuss," said Snape with smirk. He looked at Remus, and said shortly, "Lupin."

"Severus, it has been a pleasure, as always," said Remus, with a small smile.

Snape scoffed but refrained from commenting. He glanced at Calypso and said quietly, "We still need to finish today's potions, Ms. Rosier."

Calypso nodded and stood up. She smiled at Remus. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Lupin."

"Call me Remus, please," said Remus with gentle smile. "It was nice meeting you too, Calypso."

She shot him a small smile and went to follow Snape out of the room, but Orion halted her and said quietly, "After Remus leaves I'm going to Zraven Citadel and then I'm seeing Voldemort. If you need me, ask Severus to contact me."

"You're going to Zraven Citadel today?" said Calypso with wide eyes. "I thought you were going to wait-"

"No, it's best if I start the negotiations straight away, so that I can report back to Voldemort," said Orion quietly. "And I need to ask them about you-know-what."

"But when will you return?"

"Tonight, I hope," said Orion. "I prefer to stay at my Manor but I also want to spend some time with Voldemort, so perhaps I'll convince him to stay here with me."

"The Dark Lord here with us?" said Calypso with round eyes.

Orion cocked his head to a side. "You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Well, no," said Calypso, a bit fretfully. "He's very intimidating but… well, I suppose that if you're going to become his spouse then I'll be seeing him often since you'll be around him and he'll be around you…"

She frowned and looked at him. "When are you going to hold the bonding ceremony? Didn't you tell me that he wants it done this week?"

"I don't know," said Orion with a sigh. "I want to wait a bit longer… I have to discuss it with him."

"Alright," said Calypso. She smiled at him. "But don't worry about us, we'll be busy brewing, so you can spend all your time with him if you want to."

"Good, if you don't need me, then I will," said Orion with a grin. He smirked and added, "Have fun while you're closeted with Severus in the potions lab… perhaps the mistletoe-incident will repeat itself-"

"Fat chance," interrupted Calypso with a scoff. "Severus pulverized it the instant we were released. Not even a twig survived."

"Do I detect disappointment?" said Orion with a large smile. He leaned towards her and whispered mischievously, "You still have to tell me about your passionate kiss with him… I expect to hear all the juicy details when I get back… and you owe me a favor-"

"A favor?" interrupted Calypso indignantly. "That was no favor to me! I'm still plotting my revenge, actually."

"Plot all you like," said Orion with a grin, "but I'm sure you enjoyed the consequences… Now, run along, he must be waiting for you at the lab. And you wouldn't want to make him wait, I'm sure. Every minute spent away from him must be a torture for you."

Calypso scoffed and with a nod of farewell to Remus, she left the room, though Orion did notice that she left rather hastily, and he shook his head in amusement.

He turned to Remus and they made their way to the study for their long-awaited conversation.

* * *

As they sat down near the fireplace, Orion shot Arcturus' portrait a sharp glance. He had already warned his ancestor that he didn't want any remarks about 'halfbreeds' and 'filthy werewolves' while Remus was with them.

Orion was pleased to see that though Arcturus huffed at his glance, and though he was eyeing Remus, the portrait seemed to be taking his warning seriously since he kept quiet.

"So what was all that about a girlfriend?" said Remus with a large smile.

Orion scoffed. "Severus was taunting me. I don't have a girlfriend. I took a Gryffindor girl to a party just for Dumbledore's sake, since I don't want him to suspect that I still support Voldemort."

He looked at Remus, and added pointedly, "Or that I care for him."

Remus warily sighed while he leaned against his backrest. "So the Dark Allies' rumors are true? You're becoming Voldemort's spouse?"

"Yes."

"Why?" said Remus, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Why would you chain yourself to that monster?"

"He's not a monster," snapped Orion.

"He's not a nice man either," said Remus, with an unusual hard glint in his eyes. "I've attended several of the Dark Allies meetings, I know what they are planning. Do you know that most of them, with Voldemort in the lead, what to massacre muggles once they take over? That they want to oppress muggleborns, some of them even wanting to deny them the right of a magical education. Wanting to snap their wands and dump the muggleborns back into the muggle world, obliviating them if necessary! Some go as far as saying that the new generations of muggleborns should never be admitted into the wizarding world. They want to leave the muggleborn children in the muggle world, in ignorance about their magic. They rationalize that if the muggleborn children are never given a wand or told about magic, then their magical abilities would dwindle into nothingness due to lack of use."

"The Dark Allies and Voldemort can plan whatever they like, but the truth of the matter is that you and the other alphas hold the power to stop those plans," said Orion pointedly. "They need your alliance. I already told them that the werewolves don't want to kill muggles. The vampires don't what that either, since muggles are their source of blood. And besides, the Americans oppose waging a war on the muggles as well."

"Yes, I know," said Remus. "The rest of the alphas agree with me on the muggle and muggleborn issue, and we noticed that the Americans support our condition of not being used to kill muggles, but the rest of the Allies still want to dominate the muggle world."

"Well, domination is acceptable if we have the means to defend ourselves and defeat them."

"Domination would lead to repression and eventual massacre," said Remus sharply.

"Then be certain to demand from Voldemort that muggles won't be massacred," said Orion sternly. "I told you that you have to get a magical oath from him, in exchange for your alliance, since he can break magical contracts. Therefore, since you tell me all the alphas agree with you on the muggle issue, include that condition in the oath."

"How can we be certain that Voldemort won't find a way around it?" said Remus, piercing Orion with his amber eyes. "If he managed to find a way to break magical contracts then there's no knowing if he'll find a way of circumventing whatever oath we demand from him."

"True," said Orion with a wary, heavy sigh.

He stood up and approached the small round table holding a bottle of firewhisky and several tumblers. Serving a tumbler, he handed it to Remus while he rested his elbow on the mantelpiece.

"Thank you," said Remus, accepting the glass of firewhisky. He looked up at Orion, and said quietly, "Do you support their plans for the muggles and muggleborns?"

"Not for the extermination of muggles," replied Orion, gazing at the blazing flames in the hearth. "Not if they don't pose a threat to our magical communities. And I don't think we're ready to let them know of our existence. So for now, I don't approve of their plans to dominate them."

"For now, you say," said Remus, sharply regarding him. "So you expect there will come a time in which wizards could dominate muggles, ruling over them and making them subservient to us?"

"I think that if we are strong and powerful enough, ruling over them wouldn't be a bad idea," said Orion quietly, still looking at the flames thoughtfully. "To take them as servants? No, not necessarily, but to control them, sure, why not? They would love to control us if they knew we existed. And there will come a time in which our numbers will increase to the point of making our worlds clash, giving way to a war for supremacy. It's inevitable, but in the very distant future."

He turned his face to look at Remus. "I don't think it should be rushed or provoked, we're not remotely ready for it. So, as I said before, I don't support any plan which would reveal our existence to them, that includes, of course, any plan of extermination, since we wouldn't succeed. Muggles must be left alone. The only way I would support Voldemort in any action against muggles is if they found out about us and threatened us."

"Alright," said Remus. "So you don't support Voldemort on that matter, but you haven't said a word about muggleborns."

Orion snapped his eyes to his, and said quietly, "On that matter, I still haven't formed an opinion."

"How can you say that?" said Remus, with an alarmed expression on his face. "Are you telling me that you agree with the Dark Allies' plans for them? The ones I mentioned?"

"It's a delicate issue," said Orion calmly. "I don't think they should be killed or denied a magical education. If they were born with magic then they have the right to use it. I want them to be part of the magical world, but the problem lies in their blood-"

"There's nothing wrong with their blood," interrupted Remus sternly. He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You're parroting prejudiced pureblood notions! How can you believe that their blood is dirty just because they have muggle blood? Your own mother was very powerful and she was a muggleborn!"

"My mother has nothing to do with this discussion!" snapped Orion, narrowing his eyes at Remus. "Don't involve her in this. I don't appreciate when people attempt to manipulate me by using her memory!"

"I mention her because she would be appalled to hear you speaking like this, and your father would as well," said Remus quietly. "Sirius never wanted you to be raised like a dark wizard because he feared you would follow their prejudiced doctrines. I feared it as well, that's why I always believed it was a very bad idea to let you attend Durmstrang and to allow you to support Voldemort. You've turned into one of them-"

"I haven't been brainwashed. I'm not parroting their beliefs, my opinions are my own," interrupted Orion sharply. "And I never 'turned into one of them', I AM one of them, Remus! There's dark blood coursing through my veins; that will never change."

"And your mother's blood also courses through your veins," said Remus pointedly.

Orion smirked at him. "Indeed, and much more even, but it doesn't change the fact that my magic is dark."

"And due to this fact," said Remus, intently regarding him, "you support them. You say you don't want to deny muggleborns their rights to a magical education, that you want them to be in the magical world, but on the other hand you believe that their blood is tainted? Are you telling me that you would support segregation laws in the wizarding world?"

"It's a possible solution," said Orion quietly, with a slight frown. "I don't like it, but perhaps breeding laws will be required. They can't mix with our bloodlines, that's certain-"

"I didn't want to believe that you thought this way," said Remus, shaking his head with a sad expression on his face. "I hoped you didn't."

"What are you talking about?" said Orion, piercing him with his eyes. "You've always known that I support the Dark. I've always been honest with you about that. And you support it yourself because our side is the only one prepared to give the werewolves the rights you want to claim."

"Yes, I support your side," said Remus sternly, "but I don't support the Allies' plans for the muggles, on which we at least agree. But more importantly, I don't support your beliefs about muggleborns. You speak about the need for breeding laws, so that muggle blood won't taint the pureblood lines, but that's a completely prejudiced notion! Without muggleborns, the bloodlines would become inbred! How can you condone the segregation and oppression of muggleborns? How can you-"

"Now you're the one parroting the Light's misguided ideals!" spat Orion incensed. "You say the Dark's notions about the muggleborns are prejudiced, have you ever considered that there's a reason behind them? You speak to me about the inbreeding of pureblood lines if the muggleborns don't mix with us, but you speak like a light wizard would, because you were raised that way. There's much you don't know!"

Orion heaved in a deep breath and paused, knowing that there was no other way to make Remus understand his opinions on muggleborns unless he disclosed everything. And by the look on Remus' face he could tell that the wizard simply believed that he had been brainwashed by dark wizards.

He needed to explain or he would lose Remus' support and that was something he didn't want; both because he cared for the wizard and because he couldn't afford to lose his allegiance in the war.

"Inbreeding only affects muggles, not wizards," Orion said calmly. "Our lines are magically stronger if they are pure and closely related. Not necessarily by breeding between siblings or first cousins, of course, but we are stronger when second cousins or related witches and wizards breed together. It's the magical component of our blood which set us apart from the muggle case of inbreeding. They only have to worry about the physical components of their blood. So surely, it's a problem for them if cousins marry cousins, but not for us. The magical component of our blood is the dominant one, it's the one which rules how powerful our children are, and it supersedes any physical considerations."

He intently looked Remus, and continued, "So we don't have to worry about deformities in our children due to inbreeding, because what matters is the magic which mixes in their blood. In the same way, for example, in which dark magic in a dark wizard heals his soul after using the killing curse, it also 'heals' any malformation or any other physical consequence due to inbreeding. And I assure you that healing a split soul is much tougher than preventing a physical malformation. In a way, dark magic takes care of itself. It's most powerful when dark bloodlines closely related mix together. Therefore, dark magic helps it happen without any physical 'penalties'. I suspect light magic works in the same way, in this regard. My Black grandparents were cousins and the Black line is one of the most inbred bloodlines, just like the Malfoys. Was my father deformed or mentally retarded? Is Draco Malfoy? Indeed not, because the physical component of our blood is overruled by the magical one. Do you understand now?"

"But the cause for Squibs-"

"Squibs emerge in a pureblood line," interrupted Orion impatiently, "when said dark bloodline mixed with a light bloodline at some point. If the light blood is very strong and powerful, or if the mixing occurred frequently enough, then it weakens the dark blood. Dark and light magic can weaken each other to the point of nullifying one another, creating a pureblooded child without magic. It has nothing to do with inbreeding, and everything to do with the magic mixed and carried in the blood."

"Where are you getting these ideas from?" said Remus, gazing at him with a deep, perturbed frown.

"Not from any public source, I assure you," said Orion with scoff. "It's not common knowledge, even less for a light wizard, since they haven't delved in the Arts required to be able to research the matter."

He pierced Remus with his eyes, and added sharply, "Only one wizard had the balls, drive, and willingness to do what was necessary –creating the darkest and most gruesome potions and spells in existence- in order to understand how the magic in our blood works. It's thanks to him that I know all these things. And it's thanks to my parselmouth ability that I had the chance to read his journals."

Remus looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't mean Salazar Slytherin… And if you do, you can't trust whatever he wrote! He believed in the extermination of muggleborns-"

"He did not! He believed in segregation, not extermination," hissed Orion angrily. "I spoke to his portrait, I read his research journals, and I assure you that his so called prejudice was completely supported by facts! But of course, no one wanted to believe his discoveries. He was a dark wizard delving in very Dark Arts in order to carry his research. So of course, he was evil and insane, right?"

He pierced Remus with his eyes, and said sharply, "Everyone turned their backs on him. The highly revered Godric Gryffindor refused to listen to his best friend because of the gruesome things Slytherin was forced to do in order to obtain the knowledge necessary to conduct his research. Salazar never had the chance to publish anything, that's why you don't know, and that's why the Light refuses to acknowledge that dark wizards have a point!"

He carded his fingers through his hair, forcing himself to calm down, since what had happened to Slytherin was still a sore point for him.

Orion looked at Remus, and said quietly, "I studied his journals to exhaustion and I know that his conclusions are correct. Muggleborn blood neutralizes light and dark blood after several crossings, resulting in children with 'neutral' magic, less powerful than dark or light magic. That's why dark purebloods are prejudiced against muggleborns, because they believed and paid head to Slytherin, and due to that, they know that muggleborn blood kills our dark magic!"

He scoffed, and added, "Did you really think that highly intelligent and educated wizards such as Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort would simply hate muggleborns just because they come from muggles? Or that they would insist so much on only mixing their lines with other dark pureblood lines just because they are dumb and don't consider inbreeding problems? Do you think they would do this if there was any chance of having malformed or retarded children due to inbreeding? They aren't stupid, I assure you. They know that inbreeding doesn't affect us. The only thing that does is muggle and muggleborn blood! As well as light blood if it's infused in our bloodlines several hundreds of times. Besides, Voldemort is a half-blood himself! Oh, he hates muggles, I grant you that, and given that his muggle father and grandparents abandoned him, I can partly understand him. But he has no reason to hate muggleborns other than the damage they inflict on our magic when they mix with us."

Remus remained silent, looking both deeply perturbed and warily thoughtful.

At last, he looked up at Orion, and said quietly, "Even if Slytherin's research and his conclusions were correct, according to him, the matter still needs to be vastly researched in our time. We have more modern spells and potions that could be used to discover if there's some truth in what you've told me."

"What I've told you is absolutely true. There's no doubt in my mind. I extensively made sure of it while I studied Slytherin's journals. But I agree with you," said Orion calmly, "because if Slytherin's works were published, most wouldn't believe it due to the hatred and prejudice against him. Dark wizards know the basics, they know and believe in Slytherin's conclusions, though they don't know the depths and details of his research. But they wouldn't have any problems in accepting the truth of Slytherin's work if it was published. But other wizards would disregard it."

He smirked at Remus. "That's why I'll translate the relevant parts of his journals and hand it over to Severus. It's not a one man's task, but he can start proving Slytherin's conclusions, and more wizards can join him in the future, and finally, they can publish and it will be common knowledge. And at last, light wizards will understand that they are also in danger of having magically weaker descendants if they keep marrying muggleborns and muggles."

"Personally, I couldn't care less if light wizards lost their magic," sneered Orion. "They deserve it for being prejudiced against dark wizards and the Dark Arts. Prejudice which led them to disregard Slytherin's warnings, labeling him as evil and resulting in his horrifying death. In my opinion, the Light deserves to suffer for it, just as Slytherin suffered. But alas, I suppose that I should be magnanimous and think about the 'greater good', even including them."

After a long silence, Remus heavily sighed, and said quietly, "It still worries me what could be done to muggles and muggleborns if you're right about Slytherin's discoveries. Muggleborns cannot be held accountable for their 'magic-neutralizing' blood, as you put it. Why should they be suppressed for it?" He shook his head. "And laws restricting marriages and determining appropriate breeding matches are too barbaric, in my opinion."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added sternly, "Segregating them is not a just policy. It's too harsh, Orion."

"It's harsh but it might be necessary," said Orion quietly, warily rubbing his forehead.

"You cannot possibly believe that it's the right solution-"

"Damn it, Remus," interrupted Orion with annoyed irritation, "I never said I hold all the answers! We're discussing issues which have divided wizarding politics since the beginning of times! The divide between the magical and muggle world, the strictness of the Statute of Secrecy, the muggleborn issue… These matters are always cause for contention and a satisfying solution has never been reached!"

"I didn't mean to imply that I expected you to solve those issues," said Remus gently.

"But you're pushing me to give you an answer!" snapped Orion. "You're pushing me to tell you if I would support Voldemort in his measures against muggleborns."

"I am," said Remus, "because it worries me. As you said, in exchange for the alphas' support we'll demand an oath from him, but we have no way of knowing if it won't be broken by him. You admitted there was a possibility that he could."

"Merlin, yes," said Orion with a heavy sigh. "Voldemort's ingenuity knows no boundaries."

"Neither does his ruthlessness, cruelty, and disregard for others' suffering," said Remus, piercing Orion with his eyes, looking worried and apprehensive. "That's why I go back to my first question: why are you becoming his spouse?"

Orion closed his eyes and rubbed them, feeling tired and worn. He glanced at Remus before serving himself a tumbler of firewhisky. He sat across from the other wizard while he took a long sip of the golden liquid, which seemed to revitalize him.

"You're too young to be drinking that," said Remus quietly, looking at him pointedly.

"If I'm old enough to kill," snapped Orion irritably, "I'm old enough to drink, I dare say!"

And mutinously, he took another long sip, immediately feeling the pleasant burning down his throat and the warmth spreading over his body.

Snape had never forbidden him from drinking firewhisky. Indeed, when he had the long conversation with his guardian, they had both needed and enjoyed their drinks.

Most purebloods greatly appreciated fine wines and liquors, always with measure and restraint, since alcoholism was a weakness greatly despised, and Orion completely agreed with that. But this was the third glass of firewhisky he had ever drunk in the whole span of his life, and he thought that he bloody well had the right to indulge in it for once.

"Kill?" said Remus, his throat constricting.

Orion snapped his eyes to him. "Yes, kill. Surely the news reached you. Did you think Pettigrew dropped dead on his own account?"

"I had hoped you hadn't had a hand in it," said Remus quietly, his voice heavy with sadness and disappointment.

"He deserved it," said Orion coldly. "You and my father wanted to kill him as well. So what's the difference?"

Remus looked at him with saddened eyes. "The difference is that you're too young to carry the burden of murder on your conscience. Neither I nor your father have ever wanted you to become a killer."

"It wasn't murder," said Orion coolly, "it was execution. And I assure you that my conscience didn't suffer for it."

"He wasn't tried," said Remus pointedly. "You should have handed him over to the Aurors, instead of killing him. That would have been the right thing to do-"

"He was tried by me," hissed Orion, "found guilty, and executed accordingly. We all know he was the one who betrayed James and my mother!"

"So now you're taking justice in your own hands?" said Remus, intently regarding Orion with his amber eyes, as if trying to look into his soul.

"Better my hands than the Ministry's," countered Orion callously. "We all know how very 'just' they are, don't we? After all, wrongly condemning wizards to a Dementor's Kiss, without a trial, is their idea of justice. Besides, you're worried that I have killed a wizard when I'll be killing many more during the war? While Death Eaters constantly kill and Aurors constantly counter-attack, you expect me to do nothing?"

He intently gazed at Remus, and said sharply, "When you and your werewolves fight, I'm supposed to be a good boy and stay out of it because I'm 'too young'? For Merlin's sake, Remus, we are at war! Whatever delusions you hold by thinking that the young won't participate or that the innocents won't suffer, I recommend that you get rid of them!"

Remus heavily sighed. "You have changed. I didn't realize how much until now, because the last time we spoke we were more concerned about planning the alliance between the werewolves and Dark Allies. But I should have taken more notice in you. I should have been here for you-"

"We discussed that a long time ago," interrupted Orion sternly. "You have your packs to lead, and I don't need to be looked after."

"Don't you? When you've become so ruthless and cold under Voldemort's influence?" said Remus, gauging him with a gaze. "When you're governed by him and-"

"I'm governed by no one," snapped Orion angrily. "I have no master!"

"Then why are you accepting to become his spouse!" said Remus exasperatedly, his voice heavy with apprehension and weariness.

"Damn it, Remus," said Orion with frustration, "What's so strange about it? Is it so unbelievable that I _want_ to be his spouse? That it's my choice, freely taken?"

"Yes," said Remus sharply, "because I knew that you supported him but marrying him is an entirely different matter! He killed your mother! He's cruel, sadistic, utterly selfish, ruthless, and completely devoid of any conscience, moral standard, or human emotion. He's single-mindedly concerned and obsessed about his own power, greatness, and control over other people. He wants absolute power and domination over the wizarding and muggle world, just so that he can clutch it in his fists and squeeze until there's nothing left. Just so that he can rule in absolutism, and repress, through fear and terror, without any opposition. And this is the man you want to bind yourself to for the rest of your life?!"

Orion abruptly stood up, tightly clutching his tumbler in one hand as he approached the fireplace, while Remus' words loudly reverberated in his mind.

After a few moments of strained silence, Orion spun around to look at Remus.

Squaring his shoulders, and with a stiff back, he said curtly, "You're mistaken in your appraisal of him. He is all the things you mentioned but with me, he's different."

He pierced Remus with his eyes, and continued, "Moreover, I want to be his spouse because he is all those things. Not because I admire them in him - though I admire plenty of other things - but because I'm the only one who can possibly curb those inclinations. Who but I can make sure that he doesn't break the oath to you? I'm the only one who's powerful enough, and trusted enough by him, to be able to make him listen to me and pay head to my advice."

"How can you be sure that he'll listen to you?" said Remus sternly. "How can you be sure that he's not using or manipulating you? Perhaps playing with you before killing you? You were his enemy since you were a one-year-old baby, and due to the prophecy, he knows that you have the power to kill him. So how can you be certain about anything which regards him?"

"Quite simple," said Orion calmly, "I have something in me which he values and dares not damage. Moreover, he has proved himself to me on numerous occasions. We had an agreement and he has kept it. Firstly, he did something which I asked of him, something he utterly opposed but finally consented to do, which brought him great pain, but regardless, he did it. Secondly, I asked him to be his equal and he agreed, acknowledging it before his Death Eaters and the Dark Allies. Thirdly, I asked him to stop attacking muggles, which he did as well; Dementors no longer feed on them."

He paused, piercing Remus with his eyes, as he continued, "Fourthly, I asked him to make Greyback stop his attacks on children, with the promise that Greyback would be disposed eventually, and he agreed. Fifthly, he has something at his disposal which I asked him to research fully before using, and he complied. And finally, he has shown me his support, however reluctant, by allowing me to study what I need in order to save my father, and also to accomplish my own goals, however independent they are from his. He hasn't forced me to bear his child before the war ends, as he very well could have required of me, because again, he knows I have ambitions of my own. So I ask you, given all the things he has done for me, is it that burdensome for me to accept becoming his spouse?"

"You speak of burdens," said Remus quietly, intently regarding him, "of an agreement which you want to fulfill, of the things he's given you in return, and about your ability to curb him. To me, it sounds like a political alliance through an arranged marriage."

"It is," said Orion with a quirked eyebrow, not quite understanding why Remus was pointing out the obvious. "It will certainly be useful to strengthen the Dark side and our respective bloodlines."

"Yes," said Remus, looking at him with concern and slight alarm, "but shouldn't you consider your feelings and your own happiness?"

Orion almost rolled his eyes. It was clear that he had forgotten a vital fact when trying to explain matters to Remus. He had spoken to him as he would have spoken to Snape or his friends at Durmstrang, pointing out the benefits and practicality of the union. He had forgotten that he wasn't discussing matters with a Hydra or Slytherin, but with a Gryffindor, who have a completely different perspective of matters, as well as different evaluating standards.

He smiled at Remus, knowing exactly what would get his point through, settling the argument once and for all.

"I love him."

Remus' amber eyes widened and he looked faintly pale.

Satisfied and relaxed, Orion smoothly sat down, still smiling at Remus, while he waited for the wizard to regain his bearings.

"You love him?" said Remus, in a low, slow voice, as if he couldn't grasp the concept.

Orion warmly smiled at him, and said simply, "I do."

"Why?" said Remus disbelievingly.

"Oh, Merlin, Remus," said Orion with a chuckle. "Are you really expecting me to explain it? I won't break into a sonnet about his attributes and the things I admire in him, or the way he makes me feel, and the allure of his aura." He grinned. "Or the exquisiteness of his blood-" Remus' eyebrows shot to his hairline "- I have vampire blood, remember? Or perhaps I should mention how he keeps me on my toes and constantly challenges my mind? Or the way his astoundingly powerful dark magic pleasurably tingles on my skin whenever I'm near him? Or how he absolutely understands the 'darkness' in me and how I can relate to him? How his slyness and cunningness forces me to always be aware and on my guard but also charms me since I admire it?"

He widely smiled at Remus. "Or how his coldness and ruthlessness makes him even more darkly attractive, because I love to unsettle him and break down his barriers? Or how he's dangerous, devious, and a cruel bastard, and it thrills me? Or how he's occasionally gentle, tender, and caring? Or perhaps I should mention his dark handsomeness, his insatiable sexual appetite, and his prowess in bed? Or should I explain how he takes me brutally, making me scream, and I love it, just to take me gently right after, making me moan in wanton pleasure?"

Remus' cheeks were pink as he held up a hand. "I get the picture."

"I'm glad," said Orion with a wide, satisfied smile. "I know I've chosen the most complicated, dangerous, and difficult wizard for a spouse, but he is my choice, Remus."

"I see."

Remus cleared his throat, and said gently, "Very well, I won't question you about it any longer. But I need you to understand that I wanted to know out of concern for you. My questions about which plans you backed were also driven by worry for you. It's was not my intention to make you doubt or wonder about my support. That, and my help, you'll always have, cub."

"Thanks," said Orion, warmly smiling at him. "You also have mine, always."

Remus smiled at him as he stood up. "I hope months won't pass before we see each other again. And Christmas lunch was lovely, thank you."

"Thank you for coming," said Orion, tightly hugging him. "Take care."

"You too, my cub," said Remus with a warm smile.

Before Remus made a move towards the fireplace with the floo connection, Orion said quietly, "You didn't have the chance to tell me how your negotiations with the Dark Allies were proceeding."

Remus shot him a smug smile. "Quite well. The other alphas and I expect to get our way, and our alliance will be settled, most probably, in about seven or eight months."

"Excellent," said Orion with a wide grin. "Next time, you have to tell me all about it."

"I will, as surely as we'll have to discuss more at length about their plans for the muggles and muggleborns. But for now, let's part without concerns," said Remus with a smile, while he ruffled Orion's hair. "Good-bye, cub."

And swiftly, he disappeared in a blaze of green flames.

"Well, you disclosed much more information than these poor old ears were prepared to hear," said Arcturus gruffly. "Really, talking about the Dark Lord's skills in bed… you have no shame, young man!"

Orion looked up at the portrait and chuckled. "I meant every word and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, yes, you pulled quite a Slytherin tactic," said Arcturus reluctantly. He huffed, and said indignantly, "But in my days, you would have been spanked raw for your libertine tongue. Not to mention the barbaric breach of propriety and morality by indulging in carnal pleasures before being bonded! Unheard of, in my times! Nowadays, wizards and witches are licentious and dissolute, having no decency or sense of –"

"Oh, come off it," interrupted Orion with scoff. "How many mistresses did you have, Arcturus?"

"There's nothing wrong in having mistresses," said Arcturus crisply. "It's expected of us, young man. Wizards of high social standing, pure blood, fortune, and power, like us, are supposed to have mistresses! We can afford to maintain as many lovers as we like!"

"And you accuse me of being a libertine," said Orion, shaking his head in amusement.

He glanced at his wristwatch and said hastily, "I have to leave, it's already five in the evening." He smirked at the portrait, and added, "I give you my permission to gossip with Walburga about the Dark Lord's skills in the sack, if you like."

"Perhaps I will," said Arturus with a devious smirk. "You wouldn't hear the end of it and by the time she finished chewing you out, you'd be begging for absolution."

"I believe that," said Orion with a chuckle, as he left the study.

* * *

Orion secured his two wands into the wand holders strapped on each of his forearms, and he approached the large, golden gilded, full-body mirror which stood at one corner of his bedroom.

He inspected the vampire clothes he had put on. He had decided that for the meeting with Râzvan and Mireilla he should wear one of the outfits Lezander had once gifted to him.

He had to admit that he looked quite dashing, like a dark prince out of some mushy historic romance novel. He was wearing tight black breeches tucked under knee-high dragonhide boots, a loose chemise under a bronze vest, and covered by a dark blue, velvet doublet. Lastly, he wore a long midnight blue overcoat which molded perfectly around his body, reaching the floor, and displaying the Zraven coat of arms on the scuffs and lapels. The crests were elegantly embroidered with bronze thread and showed a thestral surrounding with its wings a long, bloodied sword, which was the Zraven coat of arms.

Satisfied, he turned away from the mirror and stood in the middle of his bedroom, gathering the concentration required for the next part. He knew he could apparate into Zraven Citadel because he was now one of them, since he had Lezander's blood, but he had never attempted to apparate across countries before. As a matter of fact, he had only apparated at Hogwarts, years ago, when he had to learn in order to apparate directly into Slytherin's chambers.

He was a bit nervous about the possibility of splinching, though he wasn't concerned about apparating illegally. He hadn't undergone the test to have the Ministry of Magic's license to apparate, since only seventeen-year-old wizards and witches were allowed to try the test. But he knew that not even the Russian Ministry of Magic would be able to detect his apparition, since in the same way that Black Manor's ancient wards concealed the casting done inside its walls, it also concealed any apparations.

Orion scrunched his forehead in concentration, thinking about the Central Hall of Zraven Citadel. It always reminded him of a gothic cathedral. He focused on the mental picture of the immense hall with dome painted ceilings, which depicted ferocious battles between vampires, muggles, and wizards; the walls made of the dark rock of the Carpathian mountains; and the numerous tapestries and paintings hanging on them in between the countless columns which ran along the hall.

As he concentrated further, with tightly shut eyes, he felt the magic gathering in his body, and with a gasp of breath, he felt the familiar pressure on his body. It mounted and finally peaked as he felt a tight squeeze on his body, as if he was being sucked into a tight, rubber tube.

He heard loud, surprised exclamations and the shuffling of feet, and he opened his eyes with an exhale of breath.

Orion squirmed uncomfortably when he saw that he was surrounded by numerous ferocious-looking vampires, who held sharp withdrawn swords and wands, aiming at him.

"Stand down!" commanded a sharp, authoritative voice.

Orion snapped his head up and saw Râzvan and Mireilla standing up from their golden thrones. He glanced around and saw that he had succeeded in apparating into the Central Hall. It was dimly lit, only the light of blazing torches illuminated the long hall, and it seemed that the entire vampire court was present.

He had never seen so many vampires grouped together; there were hundreds of them. He saw that many looked young, though that didn't tell him much about their age, after all, Râzvan was about six hundred years old and he looked like a thirty-year-old man. Though he did see some few male and female vampires which looked quite old. But regardless of that, all of them looked fit, strong, and quite fierce, in his opinion.

"So you've finally decided to visit us," said Râzvan coldly, from his high place at the elevated, stone platform at the end of the hall. He narrowed his eyes. "Without alerting us about your visit."

Orion remained silent while he glanced at the vampires surrounding him. He saw that many were intently inspecting him, their nostrils widening as their eyes zeroed in on the crests on his vampires clothes.

Many were whispering among themselves while glancing at him, but he barely understood anything since they were speaking in Romanian. He did catch some words which he knew the translation for, like 'blood', 'legend', and 'bonded mate'.

"Let him through," said Râzvan sharply.

The vampires immediately obeyed and stepped away from Orion, leaving a clear straight path which lead to the end of the hall, towards the steps before the thrones, where Râzvan and Mireilla stood, looking at him.

Orion squared his shoulders and calmly made his way through, hearing as excited and eager whispers broke among the crowd of vampires as he passed by them. Feeling the intent gazes on him, he felt quite nervous, but on the outside, he was cool and confident.

He reached the steps before the thrones, and looked up. Mireilla was smiling at him while Râzvan was shrewdly inspecting him, though he did detect some nervousness and a perturbed glint in the Master Vampire's pale blue eyes.

"Leave us," said Râzvan, addressing his court. "No one is to disturb us."

With low bows of their heads, the vampires complied, though many threw Orion excited glances as they left the vast hall.

Mireilla smoothly made her way down the steps and held up a pale, small hand. "It's nice to see you again, Orion."

"Thank you," said Orion, as he took her hand, placing a small kiss on it. "It's good to see you too, in less distressed circumstances…"

He broke off, not wanting to remember that the last time they had met was when he had brought Lezander's body to them. He hoped Râzvan and Mireilla had forgiven him for his part in Lezander's death.

He knew it had been his fault but he dreaded the possibility of being forced to discuss it with them. The heavy guilt had never left him, but the sorrow had been buried, without resurfacing in a very long time. Nevertheless, Lezander's death wasn't something he was prepared to discuss with his parents.

"You've come unannounced," said Râzvan sharply, coming down the steps towards them. "That's a breach of protocol. Have you forgotten the blood spell-?"

"I haven't," cut in Orion, looking at him. "But you told me that I was a Zraven, and thus, that I could apparate directly into the Citadel."

"Not without letting us know in advance," said Râzvan sternly.

"I'll remember next time," said Orion dismissively. "Now, I've come, like I promised I would, since I informed the Dark Allies about your offer of alliance." He pierced the vampire with his eyes. "You gave me the responsibility to act as your mediator, I'm here on that capacity. There's much we need to discuss."

"Very well," said Râzvan curtly. "Let's proceed into a meeting room."

The Master Vampire turned around and swiftly made way towards one of the numerous bronze doors along the hall.

Mireilla smiled at Orion, revealing sharp pristine incisors, as she wrapped an arm around Orion's right arm.

"I'm glad to see that you're wearing vampire clothes with our coat of arms," she said, as they followed Râzvan. "It suits you and it's quite appropriate since you are one of us."

"Thank you, I like them," said Orion, as they entered a room shrouded in shadows. "They are very flexible, good for dueling and fighting."

They sat on plush, high-backed, and ornate armchairs, taking each side besides Râzvan, who had sat at the head of the table. As he sat down, Orion glanced around the room.

It was lit by several torches and the dark stone walls were covered by dark, blood red drapings and several tapestries. There was a large, lush carpet under the ornate, long, wooden table which stood in the middle of the room, and several fireplaces were blazing, warming the vast room which had high domed stone ceilings. As every part of Zraven Citadel, there was a solemn and ancient feel to the room.

"You've taken very long in coming here," said Râzvan sternly.

"I've been very busy, I must confess that I didn't have the time," said Orion, turning his head to look at him. "After our correspondence, in which we agreed what I had to tell the Dark Allies, I proceeded to meet them. I explained to them what you wanted and the Dark Lord consented to negotiate an alliance with you. Only now I've found the time to come here. For that, I apologize. I'll be coming more frequently if it's required, though I hope that much of the negotiations, after this initial meeting, can be conducted through letters."

"It can," said Râzvan curtly, "if we manage to agree today on the most important issues." He pierced Orion with his pale blue eyes. "But let me be clear on one point. The Zraven Clan isn't allying with the Dark Lord or the Dark Allies. We're allying ourselves with you."

"I understand," said Orion with a nod. "You've told me before that you would only ally yourself with someone with vampire blood."

"And are you ready for it?" demanded Râzvan curtly.

Orion frowned at him. "I'm ready to negotiate with you in behalf of the Dark Allies. I'm part of them. I understand that you would be my ally, but our forces must be united for the war in Europe. The werewolves are also negotiating with the Dark Allies. The idea is to bring all of our forces together when the war erupts in Europe. The Dark Lord would be leading the armies of the Dark Allies, after the war in England is won. The alphas will be leading their packs. And I assume that you will be leading your vampires-"

"Not I," interrupted Râzvan. "I'm the Rege. I supervise and command, but I won't be at the battlefield." He looked at Orion with a measuring glance, and added, "That's why I ask if you will be ready, because as my ally and as part of the Zraven Clan, you would have to lead the vampires in the battlefield, along with someone else."

"You want me to lead?" said Orion perplexed.

"Yes," said Râzvan curtly. "I can't afford to be away from Zraven Citadel. I have many duties here and I'm one of the two leaders of the Vampire Council. I won't lead my army, that responsibility will fall on you. Can you do it?"

Orion warily carded a finger through his hair, as he looked at the vampire. "I must be honest, I know nothing about leading vampires. I know how to lead wizards, I have practiced and have some experience. But I don't know the vampire way of fighting, or the extent of their abilities. Not to mention your tactics and strategies-"

"Those can be learnt," interrupted Râzvan dismissively. "And you must also learn our way of fighting, including how to wield a sword. You are one of us and it isn't proper for you to lack vampire training. It will sharpen your reflexes and agility, and strengthen your body. Not to mention that we know other curses and spells unique to vampires. All of this, you must learn."

"I would be glad to learn how to fight like a vampire," said Orion cautiously. "But even if I completed the training, you must know that I would be leading my own group of wizards. Probably leading the Dark Allies armies along with the Dark Lord."

"I surmised as much," said Râzvan. "That's why you won't be alone when you lead the vampires. You can lead your wizards while you supervise the vampire army. You want to unite all your forces, therefore, that includes commanding the vampire army."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added, "As I'm sure you will be jointly commanding the werewolves with the alphas, or at least planning with them how to mobilize and use their fighters."

"Yes, that's the idea with the alphas," said Orion quietly. "They would be leading their packs but they would be planning with me. They don't want their packs under the leadership of the Dark Lord, and they agreed to be my allies, not his. Though they are negotiating directly with him and the Dark Allies, since they know that all our forces must come together."

"Precisely," interjected Râzvan. "Both my vampires and the werewolves are your allies and won't be commanded by the Dark Lord. And you'll need to supervise and plan with both groups, in order to join them in battle with your army of wizards. Therefore, will you accept undergoing the training and eventually co-leading my vampires?"

"Yes," said Orion with a heavy sigh. "How long will the training take?"

"A month of intense training, right here at Zraven Citadel. Two months at most, depending on your skills," said Râzvan, with a satisfied expression on his face. "It can be done during your summer holidays."

"Alright," said Orion, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He frowned and looked at the Master Vampire. "You said there would be another leader for the vampire army. Who?"

"I'll present him to you after we negotiate," said Râzvan calmly.

"Very well, let's start then," said Orion, entwining his fingers on top of the table.

"What have the Dark Allies agreed to?" said Mireilla in her soft, melodic voice.

"To almost everything," replied Orion, smugly smirking at them. "They are too afraid of your kind, and the Dark Lord dearly wants to obtain your alliance through me. They agree to give you equal civil rights to those of wizards, that includes everything; holding property, voting, having bank accounts, accessing wizarding schools, having as many children as you like, and such. You would be able to walk around magical communities without being subjected to discrimination or persecution. But the condition is that you remain in your Citadels, not living among wizards, and that you never turn a wizard or witch, or feed on one. All in exchange for three hundreds of your vampire warriors."

Râzvan slightly frowned, his expression thoughtful and shrewdly calculating.

At last, he pierced Orion with his eyes, and said sternly, "The Clan has no intention of ever living with wizards, they are inferior to us, therefore, disagreeable as companions. And as you know, we feed on muggles, not wizards. And we have no need to turn them into vampires, we're quite numerous already."

"So you agree to the terms?" said Orion, with a quirked eyebrow.

"If we're given equal civil right, I do," replied Râzvan, piercing Orion with his pale blue eyes. "What about the muggles? I know very well that the Dark Lord wants to wipe them out. He told me during the first wizarding war, when he came here to negotiate with me."

"He wants to kill them," said Orion with a wary sigh. "But you, like the werewolves, and the American Allies, oppose it. Furthermore, I clearly told the Allies that you and the werewolves won't be used to kill muggles, and they accepted this. Right now, the alphas are negotiating with the Dark Lord, and they will include the condition that muggles aren't attacked, as part of their alliance. And I'll make sure that the Dark Lord respects this, unless it's absolutely necessary to fight against muggles."

"Very well," said Râzvan impassively, "I don't really care if he wants to wipe them out, but I do care that he leaves a number of them alive, sufficient for us to feed on them. Around a million would be enough. They could be left alone so that they can breed between themselves, and so that we can feed on them throughout the centuries."

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline, both alarmed, surprised, and appalled. "You don't care what happens to the muggles? It's alright if the Dark Lord massacres them as long as he leaves a group intact and restrained, like cattle being raised and bred for you?"

"Why would I care for them?" snarled Râzvan heatedly. "They tried to exterminate us centuries ago! They were ruthless and cruel, ganging up on single vampires, tearing vampires to pieces, stabbing stakes into their hearts, burning them alive, chopping their heads offs. Why do you think we live in isolation? We were pushed into it, fleeing into isolated mountains and remote corners of the world! We don't kill them when we don't need to, just because we want to preserve our main source of food, not because we like them."

"You must understand," said Mireilla softly, intently looking at Orion, "that we have suffered much in the hands of muggles. They feared us greatly, and therefore, they hunted us down. Given our long life spans, many haven't forgotten or forgiven. Many experienced it for themselves, having mates and their children killed. Râzvan and I experienced those terrible times as well, Orion. We never want to go back to that."

"Muggles really fucked up things for themselves, didn't they?" said Orion with a heavy, burdened sigh, rubbing his forehead. He was beginning to see that protecting muggles was a very hard thing to do, perhaps a lost battle. "Their fear for the unknown, the unexplained, and the different drove them to hunt down vampires, and to persecute and burn witches and wizards. They have very few champions left. The dark wizards consider them inferior, and despise them for their blood, and also want to kill them before they can turn against us."

He frowned, and added, "The light wizards leave them alone for now; most don't care about them as long as our existence remains a secret, and others want to protect them, more for the sake of the muggleborns than anything else. And the werewolves don't want to kill them either, but that's because they have muggle werewolves in their packs, thus they still hold some affection for their original families. But that will change when werewolves have the legal right to have children between them, with no need to bite and transform muggles in order to increase their numbers. And I wonder if in the end, when light wizards become more educated about what muggle blood does to their bloodlines, if they won't turn against muggles as well…"

"Muggles dug their own grave," said Mireilla quietly.

"But you need them," interjected Orion pointedly.

Mireilla gave him a small smile, revealing her sharp incisors. "For now, because it's more simple for us to feed from them. But we can find other ways to satisfy our blood lust."

Her smile spread. "As you know, when we feed from a human, it's highly pleasurable for them. Therefore, we will always be able to find willing blood donors. It has been done in the past; not to take human mates, but donors, who willingly live with us. They were wizards, since wizarding blood is more exquisite to us."

Orion looked at her with wide eyes. "You mean that wizards willingly came here, to live among you and feed you?"

"Yes," said Mireilla. "We gave them much in return. The worthy and powerful ones were even given their master's blood, some being turned when they asked it. This happened centuries ago, of course. We turned to feed on muggles when we became numerous enough and decided that taking more wizards would increase our numbers too much. Therefore, we stopped selecting wizards as blood donors, and started to feed on muggles. But when the war is won, even if there aren't muggles left, we can go back to the old tradition, since we can live openly, without fear of persecution and discrimination. And I'm sure that many wizards and witches will be captivated by us, wanting to have some of our attributes, and therefore consenting to become blood donors."

"Merlin," whispered Orion, completely gobsmacked. "So if muggles are wipped out, you don't care?"

"Just make sure that a million of them are left alive," interjected Râzvan curtly. "It's better for us to have a safety net."

Orion shook his head, to clear it from his jumbled thoughts. He looked at the vampire, and said quietly, "I don't support the plan to exterminate muggles, I must be honest with you. I'll try to prevent that from happening."

Râzvan waved his hand dismissively. "As you like. As long as the other terms of the alliance are met, I don't really care what happens to them. The million muggles I want alive are for the other Clan and Covens. The Vampire Council agreed that a million would be enough."

"Covens?"

"That's the name for vampire communities of muggle ancestry," replied Râzvan. "They are non-magical, though their broke away from muggles many centuries ago, and also suffered persecution, so they have no loyalty towards muggles. If a muggle is ever turned, they go to a Coven, while a turned wizard is accepted by our Clan if he was turned by one of us."

"And if he's not turned by one of you?" said Orion with a quirked eyebrow.

"They go to the other Clan, the only one besides our Clan which is magical," replied Mireilla.

He nodded, not wanting to talk yet about the Sdravkuls, since he wanted to mention Sanguini after the negotiation was over.

"Alright," said Orion. "I'll mention the million muggles which must be left alive, though I tell you that I don't support this. But as your mediator, I'll pass along the message."

He pierced Râzvan with his eyes, and added, "I must also know what measures you'll take so that no wizards are bitten against their will, turned, or attacked. As well as what measures would any vampire child take if they attend our wizarding schools."

"My vampires won't attack, turn, or bite any wizard," said Râzvan sternly. "They obey my laws, if not, the punishment is death. If we go back to the tradition of taking blood donors, it won't be against a wizard's or witch's will. And they will most certainly not be turned. We don't want to make more vampires, we are populated enough. As for attending magical schools, we don't need it. Older vampires teach the younger ones, both in magic and any other subject. But since there will exist the possibility, under the terms of the alliance, then if a young vampire wants to attend a wizarding school, then he'll use blood-based potions which subdue his blood lust. We can eat food, though what really sustains us is blood. The potions help." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said coldly, "My son did this, as you very well know."

"Yes," said Orion quietly.

"Then I think we have reached an agreement," said Mireilla, smiling at Orion.

Orion mutely nodded. He cleared his throat and looked at Râzvan. "Will you demand an oath from me, to make sure the terms of the alliance will be met?"

Râzvan arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to?" His face turned stern and he narrowed his eyes. "You have Zraven blood in you. Would you betray us? Would you betray my son's memory?"

"No," said Orion sharply and decisively. "I would never betray you."

"Good," said Râzvan curtly. "Because the bond between us is one of blood, which is much stronger than any magical oath you could ever give me. Betraying your Clan would be betraying yourself."

Orion nodded, since he knew enough of vampire customs and beliefs regarding blood and the power of it. And he had been sincere; he would never betray the vampires. He wanted to help them as much as he wanted to help the Dark, since they were part of it.

"You must know that I will do the impossible so that the Dark doesn't cheat you after the war is won," said Orion sternly, "but there's the possibility that I might die. In that case, there's no knowing if the Dark Lord will respect the alliance we have."

"You expect to die?" said Râzvan with an arched eyebrow.

"It might happen," replied Orion calmly.

"You won't die," said Mireilla, cutting through the beginnings of her husband's retort.

She pierced Orion with her beautiful, slightly slanted, black eyes. "You are very powerful and the vampire blood in you makes your body stronger, not only adding centuries to your life, but also giving you the ability to heal quickly, among other things. The probability of someone succeeding in killing you is minimal."

"I'm just saying that someone or something could kill me, and I want you to be prepared to claim the rights the alliance with me gives you, if it happens."

"I thank you for the consideration," said Râzvan, looking at Orion with slight surprise and a hint of appreciation. "Rest assured that if the Dark Lord reneges on the promises and conditions of my alliance with you, then we'll take what is due to us by force."

"Alright," said Orion with a nod. "Now, I'll speak about what we've agreed with the Dark Lord, and I expect that you'll be asked to a meeting with him, which I'll attend as well, just to tweak the details. I know you dislike him, but I think it's best if we meet with him, at least once, for your own benefit."

Râzvan frowned. "I see that you want me to meet with him in order to surmise for myself if he's prepared to honor my alliance with you. So that I can best gauge him, and see what measures I would have to take in case you died, and weren't there to enforce the fulfillment of our alliance after the war."

Orion nodded and Râzvan said reluctantly, "Very well, we will have a meeting with him."

"Perfect," said Orion with satisfaction. "Then everything is settled. I'll send you a letter with the date. And I'll see if I can come here for a month, during my summer holiday, to undergo the training you mentioned."

He pierced Râzvan with his eyes. "Now that this first round of negotiations is concluded, who did you want me to meet?"

"Ah, yes," said Râzvan, with a slight frown. He glanced at the closed door, and called, "Cyprian Vergilius!"

As seconds passed in silence, Orion suddenly stiffened on his armchair, the small hairs of his nape standing up as his skin tingled. He glanced around with a deep frown on his face, since he had suddenly felt a presence nearby. Someone incredibly powerful by the feel of it, but the presence felt eerie and very disturbing as well.

His eyes widened and he refrained himself from taking a sharp intake of breath when he saw two black eyes staring at him from one of the corners shrouded in shadows.

Orion couldn't distinguish any form, it was too dark, but the eyes piercing and observing him seemed to glow in the darkness. They were intense and they seemed to have experienced much pain and sorrow, though there was a sharp intellect behind them. The intense, glowing, obsidian eyes seemed infinitely and profoundly wise and old.

Orion stared right back at them, his mind spinning with thoughts, as he pondered if he should say something, also vaguely wondering if that someone had been there all this time, and he had just noticed now when he wasn't focused on Râzvan and Mireilla.

Suddenly, the door was abruptly opened and Orion snapped his eyes to the incomer. A vampire smoothly strode inside the room.

He seemed young, around his mid twenties, though that didn't tell Orion much about his true age. The vampire was tall, with a strong constitution, with broad strong shoulders and a muscled body that could be appreciated under his dark red vampire clothes. He had thick, shoulder-length hair, which seemed black at first, but under the light of the torches, a dark red hue reflected on his straight locks of hair. The vampire was extremely handsome, with very masculine and strong features, and stormy dark grey eyes, and he held a commanding presence.

He moved towards them, and he reminded Orion of a powerful feline. The vampire moved like a black panther closing in on its prey, fierce but captivating in its lethal grace and power. There was an incredible intensity in his eyes when his measuring gaze fell on Orion, as if thunderstorms were brewing behind his eyes, volatile and electric.

"My Rege," said the vampire with a thick slavic accent, addressing Râzvan with a low bow, as he averted his gaze from Orion.

Râzvan stood up, and with sharp commanding tones, he spoke to the vampire in Romanian. The vampire gave a curt nod, and with a last glance to Orion, left the room.

Orion frowned and Râzvan turned around to look at him, saying curtly, "He'll be back. He had to attend to something before disposing of time to speak with us."

Orion simply nodded, before he remembered the eyes. He glanced at the corner and deeply frowned. They were gone. Right, that did it in his opinion. If he had felt the presence then he was certain that Râzvan and Mireilla had as well, though they hadn't given any indication of it, and he was starting to get angry due to it.

"Who was that?" demanded Orion sharply, looking at Râzvan, who had resumed his seat.

"Cyprian, my weapons-master and commander of my army-"

"No," snapped Orion, pointing at the corner. "I meant the person who was right there a few seconds ago."

Mireilla sucked in a breath, looking at Orion with slightly widened eyes. "You felt the presence?"

"Yes," bit out Orion, narrowing his eyes at her. "I want to know what's going on."

She glanced at Râzvan anxiously, who gazed at Orion with a stern expression on his face.

"Now is not the time," said the Master Vampire curtly.

"It is," hissed Orion angrily. "I'm fed up with all the secrets you keep from me."

He narrowed his eyes at Râzvan, and said crisply, "What's the legend you once mentioned? Does it refer to me? If so, what does it say? And who's the Krajilca Mati and what does she have to do with it?"

Mireilla gasped and Râzvan slightly paled. But the vampire soon regained his composure, and he demanded sharply, "Who's told you about the Krajilca Mati? No one should have revealed such a secret to you-"

"Sanguini," replied Orion curtly. "He's a Sdravkul, I think."

"Damn your cousin!" said Râzvan angrily, looking at Mireilla. "He had no right. Cavorting with wizards who write books about us and now he disclosed this! He knows very well that it goes against our code to-"

"My cousin did what he thought was best," interrupted Mireilla, with a cold, sharp voice. "And you know very well that the things he told that Worple man are completely false. He had to misdirect the annoying wizard, and he did."

"You are Sanguini's cousin?" said Orion, looking at her with surprise.

Mireilla smiled at him. "Yes. I was a Sdravkul before becoming a Zraven by bonding with Râzvan. Sanguini is next in line for the Sdravkul throne, since the Rege, his father, is dying of old age."

Orion nodded and turned his gaze to Râzvan. He narrowed his eyes, and said coldly, "Well? Are you going to answer my questions?"

"We must tell him," said Mireilla, looking at Râzvan with a hard glint in her eyes. "Sanguini did what was right when he told Orion about her. You know what this means. You know it's necessary. You can't deny the truth any longer! Orion has proved to be-"

"Let her decide then," interrupted Râzvan sharply, sternly gazing at his wife. "I won't do anything without her approval first. I have no wish to incur in their wrath if things go pear-shaped. If she approves, then we can shield ourselves behind it, letting her take the blame."

"She has already given her tacit approval," said Mireilla pointedly. "Just a moment a-"

"Then she has to verbalize it," interrupted Râzvan impatiently. "I have to contend with her and them. Do you think it's easy when they distrust each other so much? When they each pull towards contradictory ways? And they are supposed to have the same aim! Well, I'm tired of it. If she wants to speak to the boy and tell him everything, then let her do it! Because I won't. If I do, then they will be angry, and if I don't, she will be annoyed. Well, let her assume the damned responsibility!"

"You're talking about our Krajilca Mati," snapped Mireilla angrily. "Show some respect!"

"No, I'm talking about your Krajilca Mati," said Râzvan fiercely. "She is a Sdravkul not a Zraven, never forget. Besides, I had to endure her for centuries, ever since I bonded with you. If I want to complain about her, then I'm in my right. She has always driven me crazy." He briefly glanced at Orion, and added, "And I pity the poor boy when he'll have to bear her."

"She is the only Krajilca Mati left," said Mireilla sharply. "The Zraven Mati died centuries ago. Therefore, as my bonded, you owe her your support. I never approved of the way they were dealing with-"

Râzvan scoffed. "You never approved because she doesn't approve. And it's quite hypocritical of her, since they are merely using her tactics."

"Regardless," said Mireilla sternly. "The decision you took because they asked it of you, was a great mistake. And I think he should be told once and for all."

"They don't want that," said Râzvan sharply.

"I don't care," bit out Mireilla. "He has the right to know. Eventually, he has to be told. You know this. Given the war-"

"Yes, yes," said Râzvan exasperatedly. "But we have to wait until the appropriate time, until we have their permission or until the Krajilca Mati decides it."

"She never wanted to keep it a secret from him," said Mireilla pointedly. "She wanted us to tell him."

"Yes but she never told us explicitly, did she?" said Râzvan incensed. "She likes to operate behind the scenes, letting me confront them, without doing it herself. Well, I refuse to keep being manipulated by her!"

"Yet you allowed them to manipulate you," snapped Mireilla angrily.

"Enough!" said Râzvan in a crisp, commanding voice. "I did what I thought was best, and I won't have my own bonded mate disrespecting me!"

Mireilla clenched her jaw, looking at Râzvan with a mutinous and furious glint in her eyes.

"Never forget, dragostea mea," she said with a deceptively quiet and soft voice, "that even if you are the Rege, I am not only the Regină, but also the direct descendant of the Krajilca Mati. I am Sdravkul royalty. As such, you owe me your respect as well."

Râzvan gazed at her with an inscrutable expression on his face, though a hint of wariness showed in his eyes. He stiffly nodded at her, remaining silent.

During the whole conversation, Orion had simply looked at them with an utterly bewildered expression on his face, not knowing what to make of their argument, and wisely deciding that he was certainly not going to interrupt a brawl between spouses. He valued his life too much.

Just in that instant, breaking the strained silence, the door opened, and Cyprian swiftly entered the room.

With his smooth, feline movements, the vampire approached them at the head of the table, giving Râzvan a low bow.

"Ah, Cyprian," said Râzvan, a hint of relief in his voice as he tore his gaze away from his wife. "Sit down and join us for a while."

With a nod, the vampire complied, seating besides Mireilla, across from Orion.

"This is Orion Black," said Râzvan quietly. "We expect him to remain with us during his summer holidays. In that month, I'm going to ask you to train him in sword-fighting and give him lessons in battle tactics and strategies."

He glanced at Orion before returning his gaze to Cyprian. "He will be the co-leader of our army when the time comes. Therefore, you'll need to prepare him for it. He says he has some training in battle already, and I'm sure he'll do his best to learn quickly. A month or two will be all the time you'll have."

"As you wish, My Rege," said Cyprian in a low, rich voice, as his measuring gaze rested on Orion. There was a hint of curiosity and interest in his eyes while he closely inspected Orion. "I think that a month will be sufficient. He seems powerful and has our blood."

Orion prevented himself from squirming on his seat. The vampire's dark grey, stormy, intense gaze unsettled him for some unknown reason.

He squared his shoulders and stared right back at the vampire. "So you'll be the other co-leader?"

Cyprian arched an eyebrow, glancing at Râzvan.

Râzvan cleared his throat, shooting Mireilla a glance before looking at Orion. "Well, the thing is-"

"First you call Cy, interrupting the strategy lesson he was giving me," said an annoyed voice, over the noise of the door which had been abruptly flung open. "Then you make him come back to tell me that I should stay put without leaving the training room. Really, how am I supposed to be ready to lead-"

Orion jumped to his feet, his armchair loudly crashing against the stone floor, as soon as he had snapped his eyes to look at the vampire who had strode into the room.

His heart was wildly pounding inside his chest, as his widened, shocked eyes stared at the vampire, who had halted, looking at him with a startled expression on his face.

Orion couldn't string two thoughts together as his gaze met the vampire's pale blue eyes.

The vampire approached him with a frown on his face. "Who are-?"

Immediately, feeling a burst of blazing anger and consuming wrath, Orion flung himself towards Râzvan, violently pulling the vampire from his seat and smashing him against the nearest wall.

He wrapped his fingers around Râzvan's throat, pinning him against the wall, as his heart pounded loudly, his eyes darkening in rage while his dark magic furiously swirled around him, making his coat flutter in the air.

"What's the meaning of this?" Orion snarled furiously, tightening his grasp around the Master Vampire's neck. "What sick, perverted joke is this? TELL ME OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

Orion had acted so quickly that no one had moved, but in that instant, several things happened.

Mireilla shrieked in anxiety; Râzvan gasped for air, seemingly too startled to do anything else; Cyprian leaped and swiftly pressed the edge of a sharp dagger against Orion's neck; and the other vampire bellowed angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY FATHER!"

Orion was flung away from Râzvan, feeling how the dagger had cut along his neck due to the abrupt movement, while he crashed against a wall.

He pressed a hand on his neck to cover his wound, as copious blood poured from it. Shakily standing up against the wall, Orion looked at his attacker, who stood in front of him with a furious expression and a slight frown on his face.

Orion gazed at him, seeing the vampire's handsome features. The slightly slanted pale blue eyes which had lovingly looked at him in the past, the shoulder-length black hair he had caressed so many times, the firm jaw and smooth lips he had kissed.

He didn't dare believe. It was a face he had known down to the smallest detail, while caressing it in the comfort of numerous nights. It was a face of a ghost of the past, which had tormented him with guilt and sorrow.

"Lezander?" croaked Orion, his throat constricting and his chest painfully aching.

"That is my name," said the vampire, his frown deepening as he steeped closer to Orion.

The vampire uncertainly reached out a hand towards Orion's face, as his pale blue eyes turned troubled and confused.

His gaze trailed over Orion's features, as he whispered, "Your face… your lips… your eyes… I always dream about beautiful, enticing emerald eyes…"

He stepped closer, being inches away from Orion, his fingers almost reaching Orion's face, as he dazedly sunk his eyes into Orion's.

"Emerald eyes… I always see them… it's your eyes…." His eyes widened and glazed over, as if being pulled into a dream. "Your face... the face of my dreams is your face…" His nostrils widened. "You have my blood… and your smell… it's you who I dream of caressing… embracing… kissing…"

Orion's mind was in a turmoil of raging emotions and incoherent thoughts. His heart was loudly thumping in his chest, his breathing was labored and shallow, and his body was frozen as he gazed at the vampire in front of him.

He felt the vampire's fingers softly brushing his face with a slow, uncertain touch which trailed along his cheek.

"I think I remember you…" said the vampire breathlessly. "I know you…" He closed his eyes and heaved in a breath. "I loved you."

Orion shuddered violently and breathed heavily, something inside him seemed to be suffocating him.

"It's you," choked out Orion, his voice tremulous and shaky. "You lived."

Lezander opened his eyes, sinking them into Orion's, while he shook his head as if trying to clear it.

"I am alive… and you were my friend…" His frown deepened, looking at Orion beseechingly as if asking for an explanation. "You have my blood… you were my mate… and we loved each other-"

With a jerk of his head, Orion abruptly stepped away from the wall, backing away from Lezander, still looking at him with wide, pain-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," Orion choked out. "You don't know how sorry I am… but I can't do this… I just can't… you lived… I thought you had-"

Orion broke off, feeling as if his heart was lodged in his throat. He glanced at the others.

Râzvan stood rooted to the floor, his body stiff, his face pale. Mireilla was looking at them with teary eyes, her expression soft and remorseful. And Cyprian was regarding them with an understanding and sympathetic expression on his face.

"How could you?" whispered Orion shakily, looking at Râzvan and Mireilla. "How could you lie to me?"

They remained silent, and Orion tightly fisted his hands, his knuckles white as his fingernails dug into his palms, breaking the skin.

"I MOURNED YOUR SON!" bellowed Orion, forcing back tears of rage, impotence, and anguish. "HIS DEATH TORE ME APART! -- I PUNISHED MYSELF FOR IT -- I SUFFERED! – AND YOU KNEW HE HAD LIVED! – HOW COULD YOU CONCEAL THIS FROM ME?"

"Orion, let me explain," said Mireilla pleadingly, approaching him. "We decided that-"

"NO!" shrieked Orion madly, steeping away from her. "There no excuse for this, Mireilla! No valid reason whatsoever. I PULLED HIM BACK FROM A NECROMANCER'S GATE! – I FOUGHT WITH ALL MY POWERS FOR HIS SOUL! AND I SUCCEEDED – BUT I BELIEVED YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME HE HAD DIED – AND YOU ALLOWED THE GUILT TO CONSUME ME! – DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT IT DID TO ME? -- DO YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN?!"

"I do!" said Mireilla vehemently, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please, let's talk about this. Let me explain-"

"I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU!" roared Orion.

He backed away from all of them, feeling deeply betrayed, hurt, sorrowful, and mad with consuming anger.

He looked at Mireilla and Râzvan, and said quietly, his voice shaking with rage, while his dark magic potently swirled inside him, "I'm leaving. If I don't, I would kill you without a second thought. And believe me, you wouldn't stand a chance, you wouldn't survive."

"Don't leave," said Lezander pleadingly, with an anxious and desperate expression on his face. "Please, I need to understand." He shook his head and frowned with confusion. "I remember some things now… about you… about us… please, help me understand…"

He looked at Orion beseechingly. "What happened? Why didn't I remember you? Why did I dream of you? Why do you have my blood, like my mate would, but yet, you weren't here with me. Did you leave me? Did you reject me? What went wrong with us?"

"I didn't reject you. Nothing went wrong with us," choked out Orion, looking at him with deep sorrow and anguish, his chest constricting. "Ask your parents. It's their fault."

He made a move to reach Lezander, but halted. Gazing at him, he whispered shakily, "I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry…"

Without another hitch of breath, Orion shut close his eyes. This time, he apparated effortlessly and in an instant, driven by his desperate need to escape away from them, while he felt a fierce burning around a finger and a sharp, painful stab on his invisible scar.


	57. Claiming of possession

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks to all reviewers, you definitely cheered me up and spurred me on to continue this fic! And I loved to hear from so many new reviewers who had never written before, you warm my heart! And thanks for understanding my lack of updates, and thanks to those who wished me a 'get well soon' –grins-. I am well, at last! Though I did write this chapter when I was still feeling a bit sick, and not quite in the mood, but I owed it to you, faithful readers, to update once and for all. Due to this, I hope this chapter isn't too bad. It doesn't have much action, and I know that most of you want to see it soon, but it will come, I promise –winks-.

Particular thanks to Annalena, Darksweets13, and Mendo for sticking up for me. To shouta123 who reviewed 'You make me sick. They should put you in jail for writing shit like this, etc…', my reply is very simple, if you don't like slash, then don't read it. In the story's summary it clearly says 'HPLV' indicating the pairing, and chapters have warnings for slash content, so you already knew that the story was slash.

Ah, and many of you did prophesize 'the return of the vampire' –chuckles-, you were right… And Lez's parents' reasons will be explained further on.

Now, many have asked me if the fic will have a sad ending, or if it will end with Voldemort and Orion happily living together, without killing each other. Well, the truth is that I have no idea. I still haven't made up my mind, I just write as things come along … I try to maintain my characters realistic, and as more things pop up, the characters react how I imagine they would, and it all kind of happens little by little, twisting and unfolding slowly, so I don't really know where it leads or how it ends. Sorry, I don't know how to explain it better –sighs-. Though I have several possible endings in mind, the end is still undecided for now.

* * *

**Note: **Since the ending of the story is still up in the air, I would like to know your opinion on some matters, to help me decide. Some of you would like a tragic ending, others a happy one. I have several scenarios in mind for both a tragic and happy ending, but I'm still undecided. So I ask you, if you have the time, to let me know which type of ending you'd prefer; including the whole Orion killing Voldemort issue and with whom he stays at last, if with anyone at all. You get the idea… Thanks beforehand!

**WARNING:** Explicit Slash Scene!

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

As soon as his feet landed on the carpeted floor of his bedroom, Orion rushed into the bathroom. His unsettled stomach churned, and grasping the white marble counter of the sink, he attempted to hurl out what seemed to be suffocating him. But nothing came out, and with trembling legs, he tried to stand up straighter.

He felt weak and dizzy, and with wide glazed eyes he glanced at the mirror in front of him. His collar and the front of his doublet were drenched in blood. His blood, he remembered, as he traced with a shaky fingertip the dimming scar that ran along his neck. That, at least, explained why he felt so faint at present; his body was still recovering from his blood loss.

Clutching the marble counter with white knuckles, and forcing himself to think clearly, he struggled to sort out his wild, frantic thoughts and clashing emotions.

His breathing was labored and shallow, and the only thing he could feel was something inside him burning while redundant guilt rose up like a snake, baring its fangs ready to strike. He didn't feel justified rage towards Lezander's parents anymore; just guilt, sorrow, and dizzied confusion.

All he saw was Lezander's handsome face and the pale blue eyes gazing at him, begging to understand, pleading for an explanation. All he felt was Lezander's gentle touch on his cheek, and all he could hear were the whispered confused words… words speaking of love…

A strangled, choked noise issued from his throat. Orion felt sick as he thought about it. He felt distraught and torn. His emotions seemed to be pulling him to different directions and he couldn't discern them. He needed time; time to sort out his feelings and to think about what he should do, what his next step should be…

Suddenly, a small envelope silently materialized in mid air, in front of him. With a perplexed expression on his face, Orion saw the envelope slowly swishing from one side to the other through the air, before it settled on the marble counter.

Blazing anger swelled inside him again when he recognized the blood red wax seal on it; the Zraven coat of arms. Clenching his jaw, he opened the envelope and withdrew the piece of parchment it contained. His eyes narrowed as they skimmed through the scarce sentences.

_Dear Orion,_

_Please come back. We owe you an explanation._

_I beseech you,_

_Mireilla_

Orion crumbled the envelope and letter into a tight ball, and with a swift jerk of his fingers, he wandlessly set them on fire, reducing them to dust in a few seconds.

Just as he observed the small pile of dust with satisfaction, he became aware of a painful burning around one of his fingers. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and he could feel panic well up inside him when he saw his ring glowing dark. Voldemort was summoning him, and by the feel of it, the wizard was about to activate the portkey from his side.

Orion glanced around the bathroom with wild, desperate eyes, as if looking for an escape. Voldemort summoning him right now couldn't be a coincidence, and he wasn't remotely prepared to see him. Not like this, not while he was still so confused and troubled.

The burning became fierce and his glamoured scar flared with iron-hot, stabbing pain.

Orion gritted his teeth, and staring at his ring, he whispered with impotence, not knowing what to do, "No… Not now, please…"

In a blink of an eye, he felt the air shifting around him while his surroundings swirled in a myriad of colors.

He gasped and gritted his teeth as soon as his feet landed on the hard wooden floors of Voldemort's study. The pain on his forehead was becoming unbearable and his frantic eyes widened when he saw Voldemort standing in front of him, a few feet away.

The Dark Lord's intense crimson eyes were narrowed at him and he could feel the pulse of Voldemort's dark aura, which was swirling violently around the wizard.

"Where have you been?" said Voldemort in a deceptively quiet and calm voice, his gaze trailing down Orion's neck and blood-drenched vampire clothes, as his eyes narrowed further.

Orion swallowed thickly, his mind in a turmoil while the pain on his forehead intensified. Despite Voldemort's calmness, he knew that the wizard was furious, his scar told him as much.

He fiercely bit his lower lip to suppress a whimper of pain as he tried not to clutch his forehead. No matter what, he couldn't display weakness…

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" roared Voldemort, his darkly handsome face contorting in anger as he stepped closer to Orion.

Orion instinctively flinched and backed away from him, while his mind sped with possible excuses to give. He couldn't even think of a decedent, convincing lie and he knew that activating his ring-portkey to escape to his manor wouldn't be a wise decision, though that was exactly what he wanted to do.

With a swift move, Voldemort immediately wrapped his fingers around Orion's throat, slamming him against a wall and effectively pinning him with his body.

_"But I don't really need an answer do I?"_ hissed Voldemort, bringing his face closer to Orion's, as his crimson eyes flashed with rage. "_Given your clothes I know exactly where you were._" He tightened his grasp around Orion's neck and his eyes narrowed dangerously. _"And I know what happened." _

_"What do you mean?"_ croaked Orion with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling heavily while he dreaded the answer, praying that his suspicions wouldn't be correct.

_"What I mean is that I felt what you felt!"_ snarled Voldemort, as his hand slid to painfully grip Orion's jaw, forcing Orion to look up at him. He pressed his body against Orion's and hissed irately, "_And I caught a glimpse of what you saw-"_

_"How?"_ choked out Orion, seeing his worse fear confirmed.

_"In the same way you had visions about me,"_ sneered Voldemort. _"The same way you felt my pain when I merged with my horcrux, while your eyes turned red. You were right, it seems that our connection is stronger. And it seems that you were so pathetically shaken that your Occlumency barriers slipped, allowing me to have glimpses of what happened to you."_

Orion swallowed thickly and said deeply distressed, _"What did you see?"_

_"Your halfbreed standing in front of you,"_ hissed Voldemort furiously, leaving bruises on Orion's jaw as his fingers sunk into the flesh, "_caressing you, as you gazed at him… while you felt sorrow, guilt, confusion, and then - what was that desperate, pathetic, warm feeling?"_ He violently jerked Orion's face up, bringing his face inches away from Orion's, as he sneered viciously, "_Was that love? What I felt, was that your pathetically weak little heart clenching and suffocating under stressful emotions of tenderness, longing, and love?"_

Orion gazed at him with wide eyes, his throat constricting while the turmoil he felt didn't allow him to utter a single word.

_"Well?"_ hissed Voldemort irately, his fingers sinking into Orion's cheeks while he maintained the tight grip on Orion's jaw. _"So it seems your vampire survived after all, and you didn't know about it until now, considering the confusion you felt. But tell me…" _He pierced Orion with narrowed, wrathful, crimson eyes. _"What did you feel? Was that longing and love for the halfbreed?"_

_"Please stop," _said Orion through gritted teeth, as the pain on his forehead burned more blisteringly and uncontrollably than the fiercest.

_"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!"_ bellowed Voldemort.

_"I don't know what I felt!"_ snapped Orion frantically, looking up at him with wide, beseeching eyes._ "I didn't know that he was alive, they concealed it from me!"_ He closed his eyes and murmured, _"I can't have this conversation now. I need some space, I need to be alone!"_

_"Perhaps what you need is to be reminded of what I make you feel!"_ spat Voldemort, as his crimson eyes flashed. He aggressively clutched Orion's wrists, painfully gripping them in his hands, as he pressed his body further against Orion's, forcefully pinning him against the wall. _"Perhaps you need to be reminded that you're MINE! That you're to become MY SPOUSE!"_

Before Orion had the chance to voice his reply, Voldemort jerked a wrist and they were immediately divested from all their clothes.

Orion's eyes widened in shock as Voldemort violently pulled his wrists above his head with one hand, pinning them against the wall, while his legs were brusquely parted by Voldemort's knee.

"What are you doing?!" said Orion frantically, as he felt Voldemort's hard, large arousal pressed against his stomach.

_"I'm claiming what's mine,"_ hissed Voldemort furiously, as he used his free hand to clutch Orion's thigh, violently pulling Orion's leg around his waist. "_I'm going to remind you of what I make you feel!" _

"Not like this!" said Orion in alarm, feeling distressed and conflicted, as he unsuccessfully struggled against Voldemort's grip around his wrists.

_"I hate what you do to me,"_ hissed Voldemort, his voice haggard and throaty. He moved Orion's hand to his hips where Orion felt Voldemort's throbbing erection. _"This is what you do to me." _

Accepting the young wizard as his equal and acknowledging it to others was something which he had done reluctantly and which had cost him a great deal, though he knew that Orion was worthy of that consideration; but that made him even more determined to not lose his hold on the young wizard. Furthermore, he was losing control, and that was something he couldn't allow to happen.

Orion had always been very difficult to control. The young wizard's independence, stubbornness, and confidence in his own powers made it a hard task, but he knew that he was capable of controlling anyone he wished to. With Orion, though, threats and warnings didn't seem to help; they usually produced the opposite effect, making the young wizard turn rebellious and unreceptive. But something was clear to him, Orion would become his spouse by any means or manipulations needed, and he was never going to release Orion from it.

Furthermore, as his spouse, Orion could have certain independence but never go against him in important matters. He had no problems with Orion having different opinions from his own as to what to do with muggles and muggleborns –he even enjoyed their discussions and the sharing of ideas-, but he could never allow the young wizard to think that he could carry the reins of their relationship.

Control and domination wasn't something he could ever relinquish. And control was just the thing he was losing, by feeling fear for the possibility of Orion changing his mind and deciding to return to the filthy halfbreed.

Voldemort angrily clenched his jaw. Orion would always be his, no one else's. The vampire would have to be dealt with, just as he had dealt with the Malfoy spawn by giving him an impossible task. His jaw became tighter as he realized that he was not only losing control over Orion but also over his own feelings, which he had always easily restrained. He wanted nothing else but to sneer at his own weakness. He had known from the start that Orion was a weakness, and obsession, someone he had to posses by any means available.

First, he had wanted the boy as a dutiful follower, a future Inner Circle Death Eater if the boy proved to be as powerful as he seemed to be. Then, as the boy grew and became a young man, inevitable attraction had arisen, for the boy's dark magic, intelligence, and beauty. It was then, he realized, when he had started to lose control over himself; seeing Orion as a magnificent, enticingly powerful creature which he wanted at his side, and stupidly, wanting the young man to come to him willingly, not as a consort forced by a wizard's debt, but to become his spouse out of his free will.

And he had succeeded, with sly manipulations Orion had accepted, and now, everything seemed to be hanging from a thread. All his carefully laid plans for nothing, since it seemed that he needed Orion more than the young wizard needed him.

The intense flare of jealousy and the apprehension of losing Orion were both pathetic and incomprehensible to him. He despised it; the uncertainty, the anxiousness, the dread, the need to have the young wizard around him, to utterly posses him…

And he hated Orion for it. It was high time to show Orion who was in charge.

Voldemort pressed Orion violently against him and let out a fearsome low hiss as he looked down into Orion's frightened face. Orion squirmed against him, trying to back away; alarmed at the way their argument had turned into a completely different type of struggle. But for Voldemort, Orion's resistance, his very rejection of him, spurred him on, incensing him with fury and lust.

His mouth assaulted Orion, shoving his tongue without warning, but Orion didn't yield, he kept struggling against Voldemort's tight grip over his wrists, which only angered Voldemort further. Voldemort's hand ran through Orion's soft thick hair only to clutch it between his fingers and pull Orion's head back painfully, giving him easier access to Orion's flushed, plump lips. Orion's smaller but strong free hand grasped Voldemort's shoulder and tried to push him off, as he battled against Voldemort's relentless tongue inside his mouth.

Orion cried out angry and outraged, shifting against him, trying to dislodge him, as Voldemort became more violent and demanding. Terrible flashes of Vernon came into his mind, as he struggled against Voldemort, yet, he felt himself grow aroused in spite of his fear and fury.

But he was feeling too tired, worn, and troubled, and he truly didn't know what to do or feel. Not even his magic seemed to be responding; it was just lying inside him, waiting for the inevitable, perhaps sensing his own uncertainty of what he wanted or didn't want.

"Please, don't, Tom!" said Orion frantically, as he felt a tingling sensation filling him, knowing and dreading what was about to happen. "Not as punishment-"

Voldemort leaned down to kiss his mouth only to take Orion's bottom lip between his teeth and harshly bite down. The bite bleed and red drops pleasantly sprang up on Voldemort's mouth. His grip painfully tightened on the leg he had forced around his waist and without a second thought, he angrily and violently rammed his hard, jutting erection into Orion's tight, warm passage in a swift and powerful thrust.

Orion hissed at the abrupt agonizing pain, due to the brutal breach and intrusion into his body added to the fierce burning on his scar. His fingers sunk into Voldemort's shoulders as the wizard withdrew and forcefully slammed back into him with unintelligible huskily hissed words.

_"I hate you!"_ spat Orion, as he clenched his inner muscles with all his might to force Voldemort out of him.

Voldemort painfully gripped his face and cruelly smirked at him. _"I hate you too, my little serpent."_

His arousal pulsed with craving as Orion clenched around him; the pressure was exquisitely intense and he marveled at how strong Orion was. His mind seemed to pull itself out of the scene around him and he felt himself fall to the dark violence of lust, desire, and possessive domination.

He brutally plunged into Orion, relishing when the young wizard called out his name with a pain-filled cry. Orion didn't say 'Tom', but 'Voldemort' –for the very first time- and he enjoyed the difference; since it denoted his power over him, as the Dark Lord.

As Voldemort set a frantic, aggressive, and punishing pace, while ravaging Orion's mouth with both desperate desire and maddening possessive lust, Orion's mind was torn with conflicting and opposing emotions.

His nascent arousal, which had faded at the initial pain, had sprung back to life and was being pleasurably pressed in exquisite friction between their bodies. He now felt his dark magic swirling powerfully inside him, with eagerness and excitement; he felt his skin tingle as their auras meshed; the little piece of soul inside him seemed to be vibrating and rising; and an electric bolt of pleasure rushed along his spine as Voldemort slammed repeatedly into him. There was no tenderness or warmth, just brutal claim of possession; lust and desire being corrupted into violence.

Orion cried out half from pain and half from pleasure as Voldemort kept plunging into him aggressively. The violent thrusts, increasing in speed, made magnificent friction in all the right places. He impotently writhed against Voldemort, desperate to feel more, but also troubled about what was happening. As their sweaty bodies molded against each other in undulating and fast-paced thrusts, and as Orion felt his throbbing arousal sliding between them, making him shiver in need and want, he couldn't discern his true emotions. He simply felt maddening pleasure and desire, which seemed to cloud his thoughts, only leaving primal instincts behind. But on some level of awareness, he knew this was wrong, that he didn't want it to happen, not when he was still so confused and troubled.

Voldemort groaned in pleasure against Orion's neck and snaked his hands to grip Orion's legs, making both legs close around his waist as he plunged deeper into Orion, smashing him against the wall, as a deep moan escaped from Orion's throat. Needing to feel more and assert his claim, Voldemort bit again Orion's lower lip, breaking the soft skin and drawing small scarlet drops of blood which he slowly licked, closing his eyes in pleasure as he tasted Orion's exquisiteness. He plunged his throbbing, hard arousal back and forth into Orion's unbearable warm tightness, and as waves of pleasure assaulted his body without mercy, he felt complete but never satiated enough.

He felt the need to tear asunder the lithe, beautiful, smaller body pressed against his. He wanted to hear Orion scream his name in pleasure, begging him for more, asserting over and over that he belonged to him, that no one else mattered more than him. His raving anger had mellowed somewhat, but he couldn't get rid of the image of the filthy vampire touching Orion's cheek, and he couldn't forget what he had felt through the link; Orion's emotions when confronted with the halfbreed.

Every time he thought about it, his aggressiveness flared and he plunged even more brutally and desperately into Orion's tight body. He felt raging possessiveness, and what was worse, increasing jealously and fear, and he hated it. He hated feeling such pathetic, uncontrolled weaknesses, even if it was mollified by the blazing hot waves of pleasure that coursed through his body.

As Voldemort violently plunged his tongue into Orion's mouth once more, Orion mindlessly lost all restraints and he tightened his legs around Voldemort's waist, meeting Voldemort's deep thrusts as he moaned in pleasure. Casting aside all troubled thoughts, he surrounded Voldemort's neck with his arms, sinking his fingers into the wizard's dark locks of hair as he returned Voldemort's ravaging and aggressive kiss.

Orion was beyond any coherent thought and his veins seemed to be on fire as pleasure flooded into his body. As the feeling crested and peaked, his scream of heightened, blazing pleasure was swallowed and meshed in their mouths. Orion shivered and writhed against Voldemort, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as his heart loudly thumped against his chest, his breathing heavy and panted.

Feeling Orion's tightness convulsing and clenching around his arousal, Voldemort was pushed beyond his limits, and with a last ramming thrust, a loud guttural groan escaped him as he came hard inside Orion. He closed his eyes and tightly crushed Orion against him as they both rode their waves of pleasure, their chests rapidly falling and rising against one another as they heaved in deep, haggard breaths.

As their breathing became calmer, and while being encompassed with satiated drowsiness, they opened their eyes and gazed at each other.

_"Beautiful… exquisite… and you belong to me," _inaudibly whispered Voldemort to himself, gazing into Orion's emerald eyes, as he smoothly caressed Orion's swollen and bloodied lower lip with his thumb.

A large smirk spread on his face as he remembered that Orion was his in more ways than the young wizard knew about. Indeed, there was no turning back for either of them, and he relished in the thought, as well as in the way he had proved his power over the young wizard, who had, in the end, yielded to him.

Orion's expression became distressed as he stared back into the crimson eyes. All fogginess was leaving his mind, and while he felt peaceful and satiated, he couldn't help thinking about the way in which Voldemort had taken him; angrily and violently, as a claim of possession, as a punishment for what he had felt when he had seen Lezander.

He winced in pain when Voldemort slowly withdrew from him, and he bit his already abused lower lip. He had never felt pain before; due to the vampire blood in him, his body could stand more and was quick to recover and heal. Feeling pain reminded him again of the circumstances in which they had sex.

Seeing the conflicting, warring emotions in Orion's expression, Voldemort narrowed his eyes and tightly grasped Orion's face, as he said sharply, _"Is it not clear to you yet? Do you need an encore? More brutal, perhaps?"_

Orion stiffened and angrily clenched his jaw. _"What are you planning next, rape? Though it almost seemed like it this time."_

_"It seemed like a rape?"_ snarled Voldemort, painfully tightening his grip. _"You enjoyed it. You were moaning and-"_

_"I didn't want it!"_ interrupted Orion incensed, jerking his head away from Voldemort's grasp. _"Enforced, violent sex, used as punishment does feel like rape!" _

He breathed in heavily. He hated Voldemort at present, for taking him in that way, but he needed to calm down, so many things were at stake…

Orion shook his head and angrily pushed Voldemort's chest, making him take a step back, and spat angrily, _"I asked you for time. I needed time to think, but you had to stake your claim, didn't you? With no consideration towards me! You just took, using me as a possession. Yes, I enjoyed it in the end, but that doesn't mean that I wanted it! Don't you understand that I-"_

_"That you what?"_ hissed Voldemort angrily, gripping Orion's chin to make him look at him. _"That you need time to think about your vampire?" _He narrowed his eyes and sneered disdainfully,_ "That you need to unravel your disgustingly fuzzy and warm 'feelings' for him?_ _That you're pathetically confused, feeling sorrow and guilt? Or do you regret not knowing that he was alive from the start, because if you had known you would have gone to him?"_

Orion remained silent, while a troubled, deep frown spread on his forehead.

_"Well, what is it?"_ demanded Voldemort harshly, as he painfully gripped Orion's wrist, jerking Orion towards him.

_"I don't know!"_ hissed Orion angrily, as he stumbled due to Voldemort's aggressive pull. He stared at Voldemort and spat, "_But I know that I want to be alone."_

_"Alone?"_ snarled Voldemort. _"To think about him? I don't think so. You are MY spouse!"_

_"I'm not your anything yet," _snapped Orion, clenching his fists. _"And I have the right to be alone if I want to. And yes, I want to be alone to think about what happened. I need to sort out my thoughts, Tom! I need to see what to do, plan what to-"_

_"You're to become my spouse this very week!"_ hissed Voldemort, his voice deadly and menacing. _"As we agreed."_

Orion shook his head. _"I can't. I wanted to tell you that I want to wait for Lucius or my father to be present. I chose the Penta-hepta bonding ritual and we need five witnesses to participate in it, so we'll have to wait for a while."_

_"We will not wait,"_ spat Voldemort. _"I can easily choose five witnesses, with no need for Lucius or your father. You agreed to become my spouse and to bear me an heir in exchange for everything I've already done!"_ He dangerously narrowed eyes at Orion. _"Or is this an excuse because you're planning on breaking our agreement now that you know that your halfbreed is alive. Tell me, is that the real reason?!" _

_"No!"_ said Orion, as he warily carded his fingers through his hair. _"I took the decision to wait for Lucius or my father long before today, and I want one of them present. The selection of witnesses is important; the ritual needs their magic, so we can't use people we don't trust!"_

He heaved in deeply, calming down, and backed away from Voldemort, saying quietly, _"Look, I need to think. You must understand that Lezander's survival was a shock and that I need to plan what to do with the vampires. Râzvan betrayed me by not telling me, so I need to think about my alliance with them. I need to ponder about many things."_

In an instant, before Voldemort could move, Orion flicked his wrist and his Death and Life wand shot into his hand from his right wand-holster, which Voldemort had seen without paying them any attention when he had spelled away their clothes. Immediately, Orion flicked the wand, nonverbally making his discarded vampire clothes wrap around him, clothing him.

As Orion quickly tapped his ring with his wand's point, Voldemort clutched his hand, covering the activated portkey with his fingers, and hissed threateningly, his angry tone demanding obedience, _"You will become my spouse because you owe it to me."_

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline as a tight swirl of space and color enveloped both of them, before they landed in his suite's bathroom.

"I didn't know it could be used by others, like a regular portkey."

"It's like the Dark Mark," said Voldemort dismissively, as he dropped Orion's hand and left the bathroom, entering Orion's bedroom and glancing around with a stern and stony expression on his face. "Though don't get any ideas about using your ring to portkey people into my manor. Besides you and me, it will only work for those who bear the Dark Mark."

Voldemort swirled around and pierced him with narrowed eyes. "So this is where you wanted to escape to. We're at Black Manor in Moscow, aren't we?"

"Yes," said Orion quietly, averting his gaze from him as he stood stiffly in the middle of the room.

"Let's rest, tomorrow we need to plan the bonding ritual," said Voldemort curtly, glancing at the ornate four-poster bed in front of them. "There's much to be done and we only dispose of two days."

Orion tensed when Voldemort, who was still naked, calmly approached the bed and drew down the covers, smoothly getting in before piercing him with crimson narrowed eyes, both expectant and menacing if disobeyed.

He swallowed thickly, still rooted in the middle of the bedroom. He had wanted to spend some days with Voldemort in Black Manor, but now he dreaded it. He had asked for time to be alone, and he needed it. Voldemort's presence wouldn't help to clear out his thoughts, and the last thing he needed was to be pressured to undergo the bonding ritual. He looked at Voldemort indecisively, wondering if he could somehow delicately offer the wizard his own suite.

_"Am I to wait forever?"_ hissed Voldemort angrily.

"_Nothing further will happen,_" snapped Orion sharply, as he approached an armchair standing at one corner.

He started to peel off his clothes, neatly laying them on top of the chair for the house-elves to see and consequently wash. He did everything manually and slowly, bidding for time, as he quickly pondered about what to do with Voldemort. He wasn't sure about anything, and he felt caged, distressed, and conflicted.

_"If I want to take you again," _spat Voldemort, _"then I will."_

Orion snapped his head to a side to darkly glower at him as he finished removing all his clothes. Standing naked in front of Voldemort, he felt peculiarly vulnerable and exposed. He hadn't felt so uncomfortable around the wizard in a very long time. Their relationship had turned intimately snug as of lately and now everything seemed to have shifted. Not for the first time, he damned what had happened at Zraven Citadel, before guilt welled up in him again.

Deciding to get through with it, he quickly got into the bed as far as possible from Voldemort. He drew the covers up to his chin and turned to a side, giving Voldemort his back while he closed his eyes and tried to summarily fall asleep.

With a violent jerk, he was pulled against Voldemort, who had wrapped an arm around his waist, trapping him by his side.

"_There's no turning back, my little serpent,_" hissed Voldemort harshly against Orion's nape. _"I told you that the instant you agreed to become my spouse, and you accepted it." _He painfully tightened his arm around Orion's waist_. "Do you understand?" _

Orion gasped in a broken breath since Voldemort's fierce clutch made it difficult for him to breathe easily. Staring at the shadows which shrouded the velvet dark blue curtains of the large windows of his bedroom, he quickly decided on practicality and slyness, and for all consequences to be dealt with later.

_"Yes, I understand," _he said quietly, without turning his face to look at the wizard.

_"Good,"_ said Voldemort crisply, his warm breath on Orion's nape causing a shiver to run down Orion's back.

Orion resignedly closed his eyes, feeling Voldemort's strong, large body pressed behind him as the wizard's arm left his waist and snaked around his chest. Through his closed eyelids he felt darkness closing in on him, guessing that Voldemort had wandlessly snuffed out all the candles of the room; though he could still feel the warmth coming from the blazing fireplace by Voldemort's side. He tuned in his senses to wait patiently for when the wizard would fall asleep.

* * *

Hours seemed to slowly creep by as Voldemort's breathing became slower, his hard chest relaxedly falling and rising against Orion's back, while Orion's mind swirled with thoughts and plans.

When he was certain that Voldemort was deeply asleep, he carefully removed the wizard's arm from around his chest and slowly rose from the bed. Surreptitiously, he covered himself with a black silk charmeuse bathrobe and quietly left the bedroom. Swiftly walking on his tip toes, he crossed the hallway and reached Calypso's room, quietly turning the knob.

It was dark inside, only the flames of the fireplace allowed him to discern Calypso's form lying inside her bed, deeply asleep.

He approached her quietly and whispered her name while he gently shook her shoulder. She rolled to a side, shrugging off his hand, and Orion insisted once more, nudging her more forcefully.

"Calypso, wake up, please. I need to talk to you."

"Hmm?" she said drowsily, without opening her eyes, as she swatted his hand away from her.

"Wake up, we have final tests in five minutes!"

Calypso's eyes snapped open and she jumped up straight, looking around wildly. "What? Where? WHEN?!"

Orion couldn't suppress his chuckles as he sat by her side. "Sorry, no tests, but I needed to wake you up."

"You prat!" she snapped groggily, while she rubbed her eyes. She leveled him with a glare, as her drowsiness left her. "Why in Merlin's name are you waking me up at-" she checked her wristwatch "- one in the morning, Orion! For pity's sake!"

Orion heavily sighed and said quietly, "I need to talk to you. Something has happened and…" He warily carded his hair with his fingers. "And I'm a mess. I don't know what to do. I need to discuss it with you."

Calypso sat up straighter on the bed, pulling her nightgown closer around herself as she frowned at him. "What happened?"

Wringing his hands, he quietly told her about everything that had happened at Zraven Citadel, while her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Lezander is alive?" she breathed out, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Orion mutely nodded and she sprung forward, tightly embracing him.

"He's alive! You really saved him!" she said against his neck, her voice laced with joy and shaky with tears. "It's wonderful! Oh, I long to see him. We have him back, Orion! Our friend, and your –"

She broke off, peeling away from the embrace as she stared at him with round eyes. "Your boyfriend…What will you do?"

"I don't know," said Orion quietly. "I don't know anything at this point… But Calypso, he didn't remember me."

"Not at first, you said, but then he remembered your face," said Calypso, with a confused frown on her face. "He had dreamt about your eyes, and he smelled his blood in you."

She clenched her jaw and added angrily, "And his parents lied to you! How could they do that?"

"I don't want to talk about his parents," said Orion, fisting his hands. "I'll deal with them later."

"But the alliance with the vampires… will you break it because they lied to you?"

"I don't know," replied Orion, clenching his jaw. "How can I forgive them? Such betrayal of trust… Anyway, it's not something I want to think about at present. I'll ponder later what to do with them. It's what to do about Lezander which has me deeply distressed." He gazed at her with sorrow. "Why didn't he remember me? What happened to him?"

"I don't know," she said with a deep thoughtful frown. "But he was being trained, wasn't he? By that vampire they introduced to you… so he must remember many things if he's capable of learning how to lead vampires-"

"Yes, precisely," interjected Orion angrily. "Râzvan wants me to co-lead his army and I think he was planning on telling me that Cyprian would be the other co-leader, up until the time when he would have been forced to tell me the truth about Lezander, because Lezander is going to be the real co-leader. I think Mireilla always wanted to tell me the truth. I remember how she argued with Râzvan when I brought them Lezander's body. It was Râzvan who made the decision of concealing the truth from me. I'm certain about that, though I don't know his reasons. But in the end, he was planning on lying again, saying that Cyprian would lead with me, eventually needing to disclose that Lezander would be the true co-leader. You see, Lezander is being trained to lead the army, as the Tipar should be, because he'll inherit the throne when Râzvan decides to step down. Since childhood he's been trained to command the army of vampires, before assuming the title of Rege of the Zraven Clan."

"I understand," said Calypso. "But Orion, don't you see that if Lezander is already being trained to lead his army that he must remember many things?" She frowned and said pensively, "He didn't remember you until he saw you… but he must remember how to fight, and how to cast spells… certain knowledge must be intact… Like what happens with the obliviate-"

"Obliviate," gasped Orion, staring at her with wide eyes. "Yes, yes, you can't eliminate a wizard's basic knowledge. You can erase personal memories but never make him forget how to read or write-"

"Exactly," interrupted Calypso with a nod. "Knowledge like a wizard's identity and what the wizard learned at school can't be obliviated unless you want to turn him into a dim-witted automaton."

"So you think he remembers the stuff he learned at Durmstrang?"

"He must remember something," mused Calypso. "If not, he couldn't be trained to do anything in such a short span of time."

"Then what happened to him?" interjected Orion with a deep, sorrowful frown. "You think that after I pulled him out from the Necromancer's Gate…" He broke off and his eyes widened. "Of course, his soul partially left his body!"

"So?" said Calypso, looking at him with confusion.

"When a soul leaves the body," rushed out Orion, "and reaches the spiritual plane, it forgets about its past life if the soul doesn't feel a strong desire to remain interested in what happens in our plane. You see, the majority decide to rest in the spiritual plane without any earthly concerns. My mother and James Potter retained their knowledge, but that was because of me, because they wanted to know what happened to me, but most souls leave this plane peacefully. There are several possibilities. If someone is, for instance, murdered or dies violently, his soul usually retains knowledge due to the need to get revenge. Or if someone is afraid of death, then he leaves an imprint of his soul behind. That imprint is a ghost, who retains knowledge, but the true soul goes into the spiritual plane, utterly blank, only pure essence. Those who aren't afraid of dying, who embrace Death as the next step of life, have the smoothest transition and their souls rest peacefully in the spiritual plane, with no personal knowledge. In the end, no matter the case, once a soul is reborn, it forgets everything."

"But surely Lezander would have wanted to know what would happen in this plane-"

"Lezander isn't afraid of dying," interrupted Orion. "He never was. Some souls might retain knowledge since they are concerned about the loved ones they left behind -like in my mother's case- or because they died atrociously and it doesn't allow them to peacefully forget. But even though I'm certain that Lezander would have been interested in knowing what happened to his parents and… and to me, I'm sure that he would have embraced Death. In doing so, he would have lost all knowledge, having a peaceful existence in the other plane, waiting for his rebirth."

"And you think that because of this, he lost knowledge?" said Calypso, gazing at him with wide eyes.

"Partial knowledge," said Orion quietly, as he mused aloud. "As you said, the easiest memories to erase by obliviation are the personal ones. All other knowledge, the one we frequently use, are deeply engrained in our minds, so they would be the last to go; knowledge about who you are, about how to read and write, about what you learned at school and frequently practiced… Lezander's soul partially left his body, pulled by the force of Death, ready to enter its peaceful existence in the other plane. But I stopped that…" He swallowed thickly. "What existence have I given him?"

"You gave him life!" interjected Calypso adamantly, clutching Orion's hands. "I'm sure he only lost some personal memories, since, as you say, his soul never completely left his body. And personal memories can come back to him. He remembered you! That clearly indicates that he can remember everything given time."

"Yes, perhaps he can," said Orion quietly, gazing at her despondently. "And then, what should I do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?" said Calypso softly, slowly caressing his hands. "Oh, Orion, you have him back. That's what matters the most. I remember how you suffered after his death-"

"Precisely," interrupted Orion sharply, standing up from the bed. "I mourned him and then I continued on with my life! And now… now he's back!" He looked at her sorrowfully. "Don't you understand that I wish to have never known that he was truly alive? Don't you understand that guilt corrodes me for it, but by Merlin, I wished I didn't know! It would be much simpler that way. I was advancing on my goals, and this… this changed things."

Calypso stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say to him.

He despondently shook his head. "Don't you see that when I finally saw that he was real, standing before me, looking at me with confused pleading eyes, I only wanted to pull him into my arms. I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against mine. I wanted to caress him and kiss him, telling him that everything would be alright. That nothing had changed. He remembered that he loved me, and that I was his mate. I wanted to tell him that I was, and that I would have never abandoned him. That he still had me, and that we still belonged together." He pierced her with saddened eyes. "That night, when we went to the Department of Mysteries, Lezander and I had planned to complete the bond afterwards. Only one thing was needed, for us to bond in body. By Merlin, don't you see that if I had known then that he had survived, I would have never left him! I would have truly completed the bond. I would have never ended up being with Voldemort!"

Orion plopped down on the bed besides her, and whispered despondently, "At that moment, I only wanted to be with Lezander. I despised Voldemort. If I had known Lezander had survived, nothing would have kept us apart. The life we had planned together would have become true-"

" 'What ifs' are very dangerous, Orion," interrupted Calypso softly. "I know you thought you truly loved Lezander. I know you would have gone through the bonding with him. But it didn't happen. You need to think about what to do now."

"I love him," said Orion vehemently, looking up at her while he clenched his fists.

Calypso blinked at him. "But you told me that you had realized that what you felt for the Dark Lord was more profound than what you felt for Lezander-"

Orion let out a dry, humorless bark of laughter, and said with anguished fierceness, "Indeed, what I feel for Voldemort is more profound. I have him in me, he's part of me, I can never escape him. He's like a consuming, enticing drug which ravages my mind and body, with the power of damning and destroying me. Yet, I want more, he's addictive, and though I know he can be my perdition, I can't get enough of him."

He tightly clutched her hands and said sharply, "But Lezander is also a part of me, Calypso. He gave me his blood, it courses along my veins! It ignited when I saw him. I felt the need to become one with him, to complete the partial bond we have. How can I explain that while what I feel for Voldemort is more profound, and also more violent and ravaging, what I feel for Lezander, and what he makes me feel, fills me with warmth, comfort, and peace. That the kind of tender love he makes me feel, Voldemort can never provide it to me. And that I long for it!"

"But – but you admitted that your path and Lezander's would diverge," stuttered Calypso. "You said that it wouldn't have worked out."

"And will my relationship with Voldemort work out?" said Orion quietly. "I realized that Lezander and I wouldn't have worked out because he doesn't understand many things about me. That darkness which lies in me, and which Voldemort understands. But now Lezander is going to become the co-leader of the vampire army, and if I go along with my alliance with them, I'll have to work closely with Lezander, sharing the same aim. Our paths don't diverge so much now, do they? And Voldemort is the Dark Lord; today that impression assaulted me like a blunt axe... I want to become the VA, and you know what that means. You know what I dream about; me killing him. Tell me, how can things work out with Voldemort if those dreams are always plaguing my nights, never letting me forget what I must do?"

"Not 'must'," said Calypso frantically. "Surely not 'must'! You said you would never do it."

"I wouldn't, yet I can't forget what the dreams show me," said Orion quietly. He heavily sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. "Voldemort will never allow me to leave him."

"You want to leave him?" said Calypso with wide eyes.

"I don't know what I want," replied Orion with a wry laughter. "When it comes to my love life, I'm a mess; pathetic, really. In all other aspects of my life, I feel strong and confident, especially about attaining my goals… but in love, I'm weak."

"You're not weak or pathetic," interjected Calypso vehemently. "You simply feel too much. You care too much."

"I care too much?" scoffed Orion, with humorless amusement, as he thought about Remus' remarks. "I'm accused of being ruthless and cold, nowadays. Certainly not caring."

"You are caring," said Calypso adamantly, tenderly caressing his locks of hair. "You are too caring, I believe…"

"Sometimes I wished I could feel nothing," whispered Orion, desiring to plunge into the trance-like detached meditation which enveloped him when he was imbued with his Necromantic powers. "Everything is much simpler that way. Only cool logic and rationality directing your mind, no emotions to cloud it. No feelings to deviate you from your goals."

"You can't get rid of feelings."

Orion secretively smiled at her. "Can't you?"

"What do you mean?" said Calypso, frowning as she gazed at him with concern.

"Nothing, I was just wool-gathering," replied Orion dismissively.

"What will you do about Lezander and the Dark Lord?" said Calypso worriedly. "You told me that the Dark Lord wanted to go through with the magical bonding ritual before the school term starts…"

"Indeed," said Orion quietly, "he wants to do it in two days."

"You'll go through with it?" said Calypso, piercing him with concerned eyes. "Even when you've told me that you've realized that you still feel something for Lezander?"

"Oh, I love Lezander, in a way," said Orion with a dry laugh. "How cruel it is to feel warm, tender love with Lezander when he can't completely understand me, while Voldemort, who can, drives me to consuming desire and lustful love, tinted with occasional hatred, but never with comfort and peace."

"You hate the Dark Lord?" said Calypso with round eyes.

Orion clenched his jaw. "I do, sometimes. Today, for instance…" He broke off and heavily sighed. "It doesn't matter, my relationship with him will always be rocky, I fear."

Calypso silently pierced him with her eyes, and finally said resolutely, "Then have them both."

"What do you mean?" said Orion with an arched eyebrow.

"If Lezander can give you something which your relationship with the Dark Lord lacks," said Calypso calmly, "but which you long for, then be with both of them."

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Surely you're not speaking about-"

"A triad," interrupted Calypso, with a nod of her head.

"The wizarding world is monogamist," said Orion pointedly, as he tried to wrap his mind around what Calypso was offering as a solution.

Calypso scoffed, and said mischievously, "Those in power set the standard and can modify laws in whatever way they please. And you will be in power by being the Dark Lord's spouse. Even more so if you become the VA, our prophet."

"No, I can't do it," said Orion, shaking his head. "Voldemort doesn't share; he would kill Lezander if I ever proposed such a thing. And I can't take Lezander as a mere lover, it isn't fair to him, since by all accounts I should be his mate. Not to mention that they hate each other." He clenched his jaws. "It isn't a possibility."

"Then what will you do?" said Calypso, looking at him worriedly.

"My goals are my priority," replied Orion with determination, after a brief stretch of silence. "I thank you for listening to me. I've realized that my love life is the last thing which should concern me. I'll do what must be done."

He stood up but Calypso grasped his arm and said anxiously, "That answer doesn't bring me relief. You're still troubled. What are you planning on doing?"

Orion smiled at her and tenderly caressed her cheek. "What a rotten, selfish friend I am. Here I come, waking you up in the middle of the night to spill all my troubles and worries on you, when you have your own." He grinned at her. "Tell me about your kiss with Severus."

"Don't change subjects," said Calypso, piercing him with her eyes. "I'm not so easily thrown off my course."

Orion's grin became larger. "I see that, but I really want to know. Untroubled, cute love warms my heart."

"Untroubled and cute?" scoffed Calypso. "What I feel for him is neither of those things."

"You didn't deny feeling love," pointed out Orion with raised eyebrows.

Calypso's cheeks blushed, and she said quietly, "I didn't."

"You love him?" pressed Orion with wide eyes.

"Yes," she said, looking up at him with a determined expression on her face.

Orion blinked at her before a wide smile spread on his face. "I'm happy for you." He wickedly grinned at her. "But I demand to know all the juicy details. Tell me about the kiss."

"I'll most certainly won't," huffed Calypso. "You don't deserve it after the prank you pulled with the blasted mistletoe."

"Alright, keep your secrets," he said with a small smile. He bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Thanks, Calypso. Sleep well."

"Wait," said Calypso, as Orion reached her bedroom door. "You didn't tell me what you would do."

"I'll let you know soon," he said quietly, as he opened the door.

"What about the eyes?" said Calypso hurriedly, not wanting him to leave since she knew that he was still feeling distressed. She wanted him to stay to discuss the Dark Lord and Lezander a while longer; and this should make him stay since it was important. "What about the black eyes you told me about?"

Orion snapped his head around to look at her as he was about to cross the threshold. "You have a suspicion."

"I do," said Calypso, intently gazing at him.

"And I share it with you," said Orion quietly, before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Orion opened the glass paneled doors of the main dining room and quietly made way towards the winter garden which lay beyond. It was a very cold night and small snowflakes were softly floating from the skies. He flicked his wand to cast a warming charm around his robed body and bare feet, while he pondered about his discussion with Calypso and what he had resolved to do. He knew that he would get no sleep that night.

He trudged his way through the soft mantle of white snow, around high bushes and trees, until he reached the garden. The winter garden reminded him of a large greenhouse, except it had a spherical glass ceiling which allowed an unhindered view of the vast dark sky scattered with sparkling stars. There grew a lot of flowers, citric plants, some small trees and clambering plants; several of them surrounded by fluttering fairies, which rested on flowers and bushy leaves.

Orion reached a fountain in the middle of the garden, with a statue of a nymph standing on it as fresh water poured from it onto its pool-like base. The moonlight grazed across the roof, skimming the top of the trees in the dense forest that grew behind the manor. There were several benches circling the fountain, but Orion sat on the snow-covered ground, needing to feel the earth under him. With a spread hand, he caressed the soft cold snow, relishing the feeling.

With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his forehead, which still lingered with a hint of faint pain, and he flicked his wand several times; conjuring a piece of parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink.

Resting the piece of parchment against his bent knee, his chest clenched as he quickly wrote a letter.

_Mireilla,_

_You won't see me until summer, when I'll undergo the month of training at the Citadel. Don't try to contact me until then. _

_You'll find no forgiveness in me, but I won't break my alliance with Zraven Clan. It's too important for both of us. _

_I demand one thing, if it's not done, you won't see me again. Tell Lezander everything that happened. Your son doesn't deserve your deceit. _

_Don't allow him to seek me. _

_Lord Black_

He folded the parchment and bit his fingertip, allowing small scarlet drops to taint the letter. With a swish of his wand, he muttered the blood-spell Râzvan and he had used to correspond, and he saw the parchment immediately vanish from his sight. With two flicks, he got rid of the quill and ink bottle, before wrapping his arms around his legs as he gazed at the perfumed flowers which surrounded him.

Suddenly, he heard a 'pop' and he snapped his head to a side. A small smile spread on his face when he saw a vast spread of soft white fur resting on the ground by his side, with large, fluffy, squared pillows on top of it. His house-elves certainly took good care of him, no matter the time. Tiredly, he moved onto it; silently caressing the soft fur with one hand as his mind swirled with thoughts.

He glanced at the fairies fluttering around the blossoming flowers near him. A tiny female fairy was hovering very near him, as if undecided to approach him or not. She was beautifully ethereal as the moonlight reflected on her tiny glowing wings.

Orion lifted a finger towards her when the small fairy timidly flew towards him, her wings fluttering so quickly that he couldn't see them, just the bright light they emitted.

He warmly smiled when the fairy stood on top of his extended finger. She weighted nothing as her small feet covered by tiny green leaves stepped along his fingers. She had delicate features; glowing light blue hair which reached her waist; large bright purple eyes; and a tiny curvy body, no more than two inches high, clothed with a pink petal.

Orion chuckled when the beautiful fairy started strutting along his fingers, with her hands on her waist as she flirtatious swished her hips, glancing and winking at him once in a while.

"What's your name?" he whispered softly.

The fairy's wings fluttered more quickly as she looked at him with a beatific smile. Some words of an unknown language sprung from her, as if sung in a melody, but Orion could barely hear her, even with his heightened senses.

Looking at the moonlight reflected on her wings, Orion said with a small smile, "I'll call you Selene."

He knew the fairy didn't understand him, but nevertheless, she smiled at him before continuing with her flirtatious parade along his finger.

Orion chuckled in amusement, and after a while, he tiredly closed his eyes, wishing nothing more than to rest peacefully for a few moments; with no concerns and uncertainties. He sighed in contentment when his Necromantic powers swiftly enveloped him without a second thought. Calmness and wonderful detachment reigned in his mind as he lazily opened his eyes.

Suddenly, with a barely audible shriek of terror, the fairy sprung away from his finger, looking at him with wide purple eyes filled with horror.

"No!" said Orion urgently. "Don't leave."

But it was useless, in a blink of an eye, his Selene had hurriedly fluttered away from him. He soon saw that all the flower bushes around him where completely devoid from any fairies. He couldn't even see them anymore; they had all fled as if escaping from Death itself.

Resignedly, he closed his eyes again with a heavy sigh, making his Necromantic powers fill him utterly as he laid on the soft fur, which pleasantly caressed his skin. He sighed in contentment at the wonderful feeling that filled him. He felt invincible, utterly confident in his powers, as if the world was in his grasp and he could conquer it with a mere thought. As of late, everytime he practiced being filled with his Necromantic powers, he always felt the same way; absolutely powerful enough to do anything he wanted, as if something incredibly enticing and rewarding was waiting for him and he just had to extend his hand and grasp it. There was a sense of inevitability to it, as if it was meant to be.

With a clear mind unfettered by emotions, he diligently traced out what he should do. He knew there would be no turning back, yet, he had to go on with his plans in order to fulfill his goals. It was plain to him that maintaining the alliance with the vampires was necessary, for the war and also to become the VA; he would need as many loyal followers and allies as possible. Few things, except bringing back his father, were more important to him than successfully becoming the VA, and thus, help the Dark regain its power. Now, it was easy for him to decide, with ruthless rationality, the steps he should take…

His eyes snapped open at the sound of his name being uttered not far away from him in a low, hissed voice. Instantly, he made his Necromantic powers settle inside him, dormant and tranquil, as he heard footsteps, muffled by the snow, approach him from behind.

Orion tensed as Voldemort appeared in front of him, wearing one of Orion's black silk bathrobes, which the wizard had undoubtedly enlarged with a spell. Voldemort towered over him while his crimson eyes closely inspected him, and with no invitation, the wizard sat beside him, elegantly resting on a large pillow.

Orion shot him a sour glare as he turned his face to look at him.

_"You're still mad at me?"_ said Voldemort, dangerously narrowing his eyes at him.

Orion stiffly shook his head while he brushed his longs bangs away from his forehead.

_"What are you doing here?" _demanded Voldemort._ "I woke up and found the bed empty. Your house-elves wouldn't tell me where you were. Not even after I tried to –ah– persuade them." _

_"What did you do to them?"_ said Orion angrily, clenching his fists.

"_Nothing which they can't recover from_," said Voldemort dismissively. He narrowed his eyes, and added, _"Why did you leave?"_

_"I needed to think,"_ replied Orion crisply.

_"Think?"_ said Voldemort, piercing him with angry crimson eyes. _"Pray tell me, what do you need to think about? I thought I had left it clear to you. You agreed to become my spouse, and now you have to deliver."_

Orion remained silent as he watched him with guarded eyes, which only seemed to anger the wizard further.

Voldemort tightly clutched Orion's chin, and hissed quietly, _"I could break you if I wanted to, always remember that." _

_"So could I, Tom,"_ retorted Orion, a cold smile gracing his lips as he slowly caressed Voldemort's cheek in mock tenderness. "_My beloved spouse, we could easily destroy each other. What remains to be seen is who would survive."_

Voldemort caressed Orion's lower lip with his thumb as he said dangerously, _"Indeed we could, my little serpent. Though I advice you not to try it; regardless of your dark magic, you can't match my knowledge in the Dark Arts." _He viciously smirked at him._ "Your beloved spouse, am I? It seems to me that you've decided to keep your end of the bargain."_

A cunning smile spread on Orion's face before he brought his lips to Voldemort's, barely brushing them against his, as he breathed out, "_I have, Tom. I'll become your spouse."_

_"Bonded by magic,"_ said Voldemort sharply, his crimson gaze leaving Orion's lips to narrow and pierce into the emerald eyes.

Orion slowly licked Voldemort's lower lip before he said,_ "Yes, and thus, bonded to you forever."_

_"Precisely,"_ said Voldemort, with a smug and satisfied glint in his eyes. _"You're mine, always."_

_"Yes, yours,"_ hissed Orion softly, as his mind swirled with his plans. He swiftly straddled Voldemort, surrounding the wizard's neck with his arms, as he looked at him with large, bright eyes. _"Can I choose some of our binders, Tom?"_

_"If you want,"_ said Voldemort magnanimously, looking into Orion's emerald eyes as he embraced him, pulling him against his chest and tilting his chin up with a finger. _"Who do you have in mind?"_

Orion faked uncertainty while he bit his lower lip. _"Well, my father and Lucius can't be, since we want the ceremony to take place in two days. I was wondering if I could ask Narcissa, Calypso, and… well, perhaps, Severus."_

_"Severus?"_ said Voldemort with an arched eyebrow. _"I thought you didn't like him. He certainly doesn't like you."_

Orion scrunched his nose. _"We can't stand each other but he's powerful, Tom. And you know how it goes, the more powerful the binders, the stronger our bond will be. Besides, following niceties and marriage protocol, my guardian should be included."_

_"Very well, I'll order him to become one of our binders."_

_"Thanks,"_ said Orion, flashing him with a warm smile. _"I also want Romulus Rosier. He's not only powerful, but also distantly related to me, and loyal to you."_

_"Yes, Rosier is a good choice,"_ said Voldemort pensively.

_"Oh, he is,"_ said Orion, as he tenderly caressed Voldemort's locks of hair. _"We only need one more… I was thinking about one of the Dark Allies..." _He remained silent as he continued his caresses.

_"Were you?" _said Voldemort calmly, piercing him with his eyes. _"Who?"_

_"Well, I don't know any of them too well," _said Orion distractedly, deeply engaged in carding his fingers in Voldemort's smooth hair. _"But it has to be someone from an important pureblood family and very powerful as well. I thought about Valois-"_

_"What game are you playing?"_ hissed Voldemort, clutching the wrist of the hand that was pleasantly caressing him.

Orion gazed at him with wide, confused eyes. _"Game? What do you mean, Tom?"_

_"Spare me your innocent look," _snapped Voldemort, narrowing his crimson eyes._ "What plot are you concocting now in that mind of yours?"_

Orion huffed indignantly as he freed himself from Voldemort's grasp. _"I'm not plotting anything. If you don't want Valois, then fine." _

He quickly thought about a useful alternative, and though he hated involving him in this, since he knew that his friend would feel hurt, he had few choices left; he needed someone loyal to him.

_"Then… Draco. He's a loyal Death Eater, powerful, and related to me-" _

_"Absolutely not,"_ interrupted Voldemort angrily. _"You've chosen four, now it's my turn since you can't come up with someone I can accept."_

_"I can,"_ said Orion hastily. _"If you don't want Draco, then Remus or one of my friends from Durmstrang-"_

_"No, I'll choose the last one,"_ hissed Voldemort sharply, shrewdly gazing at Orion. He smirked widely. _"Bellatrix."_

Orion almost choked, but he quickly composed himself, and said waspishly, _"That bitch, why?"_

_"Because that bitch,"_ said Voldemort with a hint of amusement, _"is powerful, related to you, and utterly loyal to me."_

Orion wanted to scream with frustration; Bellatrix as a binder would be catastrophic to his plans… But on the other hand, he had to agree, unless Voldemort became suspicious. Anyway, four out of five was very good… Voldemort didn't know about Severus and Rosier. Rosier worked for Vagnarov, who in return, had already proved to want to help him out. And Severus was loyal to him, not Voldemort. Furthermore, Narcissa would surely help him if asked, even going against Voldemort, he hoped. And Calypso was completely loyal to him, there were no doubts about that. Bellatrix did present a problem… But there were ways and ways; if he had learned something from Voldemort, it was that nothing was impossible.

_"Fine,"_ said Orion dismissively, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. _"Let it be Bella."_

_"Good,"_ said Voldemort pleasantly, though his intense crimson eyes were closely inspecting Orion. _"I'll let them know. Where do you want the ceremony to take place? It has to be somewhere large enough-"_

_"Large enough?"_ interrupted Orion with a frown. _"Why? There'll be only seven of us."_

Voldemort smirked at him and said arrogantly, _"My little serpent, do you really think that our bonding will be attended by no one? I've already informed the Dark Allies that their presence is requested. And surely, many others from pureblooded dark families will want to witness it, since it would raise their social standing to be seen in the ceremony."_

Orion's eyes grew large. He had thought it would be a small, private affair. Hundreds would know about it… that could hinder his plans, or further them… He mentally shook his head as he thought about it, reaching a conclusion; it would further them. And he wasn't concerned about Dumbledore finding out through his secret spy, he was certain that Voldemort would take the appropriate measures.

_"Very well,"_ said Orion with a defeated sigh, _"if you insist on it."_

_"I do,"_ said Voldemort, as he slowly caressed Orion's cheek. _"The union of two bloodlines like ours has to be honored by everyone; and we, revered, because we're the most powerful dark wizards alive, my little serpent." _He sunk his eyes into the emerald orbs gazing at him, and hissed softly, _"There is no better match for either of us, in all aspects."_

Orion's thoughts halted when he heard the soft and tenderly hissed words, and his resolve to proceed with his plan weakened briefly. What did Voldemort feel for him? It was something he was never certain about. How could he when under any tenderness a skillful manipulation could lay behind it? Yet, he needed to know…

_"Oh, I agree,"_ said Orion calmly. _"Certainly, our political union, brought through an arranged marriage, is very important."_

_"Political union?"_ hissed Voldemort with narrowed eyes, clutching Orion's chin.

Orion quirked an eyebrow. _"Why, yes. That was our bargain, wasn't it? To unite the Dark in one front, with your allies and mine, in order to win the war. We'll lead together, gaining victory after victory for our side."_

Voldemort's eyes narrowed further, flashing with some unknown emotion which Orion couldn't discern since the wizard instantly cleared his expression.

_"Exactly,"_ said Voldemort calmly. He fiercely clutched Orion's face, and said sharply, _"But regardless of that, you're useless to me if you don't bear me an heir."_ He smirked cruelly. _"I dare say that, for now, that's the only value you have for me." _

Orion clenched his jaw in anger. How stupid of him for wondering about Voldermort's 'feelings'; he would never make the same mistake. He would go ahead with his plan.

_"I'll give you an heir,"_ said Orion coldly. _"Don't worry about that. I promised it and I'll keep my word."_

_"I know you will,"_ hissed Voldemort, arrogantly smirking at him. He quirked an eyebrow, and said calmly, _"Now, you said, some time ago, that you wanted to take magical oaths before becoming my spouse…" _His eyes glinted with amusement. _"So that I wouldn't cheat you in anything." _

Orion frowned in thought. He had wanted that, but Voldemort had already done many of the things he was going to demand from him. What else could he ask of him? To not attack or kill him? But Voldemort would demand the same oath from him… and he couldn't bind himself to that. And he damned himself, because on some level he didn't want his relationship with Voldemort to be based on a magical oath, forcing them to act following certain guidelines. No, he wanted the trust to be real, not enforced magically. Furthermore, he needed Voldemort to trust him, knowing it wasn't due to any oath.

He mentally scoffed. It was useless anyway, since Voldemort could probably find a way out from whatever magical oath they took, and he would be left bounded to it. No, he needed absolute freedom, even to attack him… or kill him… He broke his trail of thought, not wanting to go there. But after a pause, he clenched his jaw with determination; he would do what was necessary if it ever came to that, all feelings to a side, just like Voldemort did.

_"I don't need the oaths,"_ said Orion quietly. He warmly smiled at Voldemort, though he felt slightly sick due to his duplicity. _"I trust you, Tom. And I want you to trust me."_

_"Do you really trust me?"_ said Voldemort quietly, intently gazing at him as his fingers caressed Orion's hair.

_"I do, completely," _replied Orion, overcoming his discomfort as he looked at him, managing to do it with honesty and warm fondness glinting in his eyes.

A small smile curved in Voldemort's lips before he bent forward to bring his face close to Orion's, tightly embracing him as he plunged into a deep, demanding kiss.


	58. The Ceremony

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks for your reviews and for letting me know the kind of ending you wanted. I'm considering everything you've told me and hope to make up my mind soon.

I want to remark on Voldemort's comment '_y__ou're useless to me if you don't bear me an heir… that's the only value you have for me_'. It doesn't mean that he truly only sees Orion as his broodmare, he does not. He sees him as a worthy equal, as I tried to imply when describing some of his thoughts, however cheap they might have seemed to some readers -sorry if it wasn't as good as expected, by I was still feeling a bit ill when writing it-. Getting on with it, Voldemort couldn't have spouted his 'feelings', whatever profoundness they have. How could he when he doesn't want to admit them or isn't capable of fully understanding them? Furthermore, Voldemort reacts cruelly when rejected or hurt, especially by Orion.

As to why Orion didn't use his magic to pull off LV away from him: it was specified that his magic didn't react as it usually does when Orion is angry. It stayed calmly inside Orion, not being spurred, since Orion himself didn't know what he wanted to happen, so he was in no frame of mind to direct it.

And why LV didn't suspect Orion: LV was suspicious when Orion mentioned the binders, but regardless of that, LV did something to Orion which makes him feel certain that Orion will remain with him. So LV wasn't being gullible when Orion told him he trusted him; he simply has an ace up his sleeve.

There isn't much action in this chapter, but the next one will be interesting, I promise!

**Note:** Last chapter was marked as chapter 58, but after I deleted the chapter with the AN, it became 57, and thus, this one 58. Therefore, those who reviewed last chapter won't be able to review this one since the system will say that you have already reviewed chapter 58. So if you want to drop a word, telling me if you liked this chappie, then you can do so by reviewing anonymously or sending a review from any of the other chapters you haven't reviewed before. And I do hope that this doesn't discourage you and that you do review! -winks encouragingly-

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

The next two days flashed by for Orion in a flurry of activity. Voldemort had stayed at Black Manor, always sleeping in Orion's bed and repeatedly initiating sex at sporadic hours and places.

At first, Orion had felt a certain uncomfortable turmoil each time Voldemort surprised him by slamming him against a wall, interrupting his solitude when he worked in his study by bending him over the large desk, or simply taking him several times when they shared the bed. But in the end, Orion had simply decided to enjoy it; though he suspected that he would enjoy it even if he didn't want to.

He couldn't deny that his blood seemed to rush and burn along his veins when they had sex, that his dark magic excitedly swirled inside him, and that Voldemort's huskily hissed words heated him. Though he had soon stopped remaining passive; he ended demanding as much as Voldemort did during their sexual encounters. It was a clash of desire, lustful passion, and dominance. Neither of them was gentle, but they didn't reach again that point of violence. Instead, they took pleasure in each other's bodies, demandingly but never forcefully.

Nevertheless, Voldemort's sudden need to take him so frequently and at all times still surprised Orion. He knew it was the wizard's way to claim that he belonged to him, but Orion couldn't help thinking that there was a flare of jealousy behind Voldemort's actions. And if he meant nothing more to Voldemort than the bearer of his heir and his horcrux, then why the jealousy and the need to take him at all times? The answer was simple, because Voldemort wanted to rule over others, yet, Orion could see something else in the intense crimson eyes that bore into his every time they had sex. There was lustful desire, possessiveness, and a slight angry confusion, and he wondered about the last, not understanding the reason.

Though Voldemort spent much of his time away from the manor - ever since Orion had lowered the wards to allow him to use the floo network -, when the wizard arrived he would always seek out Orion and swiftly take him, no matter where they were.

Severus and Calypso had even found them tearing away their clothes in the middle of the main dinning room, as Voldemort plopped down Orion on the large table. Severus had leveled Orion with a piercing gaze, which clearly indicated that he wasn't at all supportive of Orion's decision to go through with the bonding ritual; while Calypso had turned beet-red, squeaked, and rushed away from the room.

Regretfully, Orion hadn't spent much time with either of them. After deciding what vows he would take during the ceremony, and when Voldemort was away, he used every single second to finish the translation of Pommel's book. And by the morning of the second day, he had finished it. He had heavily warded both the original and the translation in his trunk; his heart beating fast at the prospective of immediately apparating into Slytherin's chambers once he was back at Hogwarts.

Snape had once surreptitiously nodded at him when they crossed paths in one hallway, and thus, Orion knew that his guardian and Calypso had finished the potions. He also knew that Calypso was still worried about him. They hadn't had the chance to talk together, since Voldemort could spring up on them at any time, but the glances she cast his way left it clear enough. When they crossed each other in the hallways, or during their lunches and dinners with Voldemort, she would frequently cast him apprehensive glances.

Orion had also noticed that she looked sad, wary, and despondent, and Severus often treated her with detached politeness. Orion was sure that something had happened between them, and he didn't like it one bit that Severus was giving her the cold shoulder.

But all worries about her relationship with Severus left his mind as the hours ticked by and the moment of his magical bonding with Voldemort approached. Voldemort had informed him that he would take care of procuring the rings for the ceremony, and that he had contacted all the binders, Dark Allies, and other invited guests; the rest of the planning was left to Orion.

In the morning, after Voldemort and he had fallen asleep on the fur spread in the winter garden, Orion had immediately flooed to Grimmauld Place. With a snap of his fingers, Kreacher had unstuck Walburga's portrait from the entrance hall, since it seemed that the portrait could only be released by the use of elf magic. And Orion had taken her back to Black Manor, while his grandmother endlessly and joyfully ranted about all the preparations needed for the marriage ceremony.

Orion had finally decided to let her take charge of everything, since he was utterly clueless, and he rather have his fierce grandmother snapping orders at house-elves than at him. He had hung her at the entrance hall of Black Manor and ordered his house-elves to obey her in everything. He had soon seen an army of house-elves popping in and out of rooms, carrying plush armchairs, velvet and silky drapes of several colors, statues, tapestries, Black heirlooms, tea tables, and chandeliers, while Walburga sharply bellowed instructions right, left, and center, with occasional threats of decapitation.

His grandmother had sternly informed him that the ceremony would take place in the winter garden; since following dark pureblood protocol, marriage ceremonies had to be conducted outdoors, in the midst of nature, and in the dead of night. It seemed sardonically symbolic to Orion, since he knew that light wizards married in the afternoons or early evenings, when there was plenty of sunlight.

It was the afternoon of the second day –the day of the bonding ceremony-, and under Walburga's orders, Orion had flooed to wizarding Paris, into the elegant and lavish shop of a renowned tailor, who he and his ancestors had clothed Black wizards since time immemorial.

After being pinched, measured, pulled, jerked, and solicitously attended by a flock of assistants, Orion was finally wearing what would become his clothes for the ceremony. The tailor needed several more hours to finish it, but there was time, since the ceremony would take place at midnight. Orion could already see that he was going to wear a very elegant, ornate, and heavily uncomfortable pureblooded wizarding formal ensemble.

He knew that the Black coat of arms was going to be exquisitely embroidered into the scuffs and lapels, and though he knew that by all accounts the Potter crest should also be included, since he carried Potter blood, he didn't inform the tailor of it. It was still his secret. Orion did request one thing from the tailor, at which the pompous wizard's eyebrows shot to his hairline, but finally obeyed without any unwanted remarks.

After being liberated from the heavy clothes, Orion tiredly checked his wristwatch. He still had time. The binders would arrive first at Black Manor, and the guests would drop in around eleven in the evening. He had to do it now, while he had the excuse of spending time at the tailor's, since tomorrow was his last day before classes started.

He had planned to do it before, but with everything that had happened, it had slipped his mind. Thanking the tailor for his monumental effort of having the clothes ready in a few hours, Orion reached the fireplace with the international floo connection. Having his back turned on the tailor and his army of assistants, he surreptitiously flicked his wand, casting the facies glamourie on his features.

He stepped into the fireplace, dropped the floo powder, and whispered quietly, "The Leaky Cauldron, London."

In a swirl of blazing green flames, Orion stepped out from the old dusty fireplace of the bar, seeing it almost empty. With a curt nod to Tom the bartender, he quickly made his way to the wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. After tapping the required bricks with his wand, they swiftly reordered themselves, the wall breaching and folding in front of him.

Quickly, Orion made his way along Diagon Alley. There were very few wizards and witches in the Alley, since it was past Christmas, and everything seemed gloomy and quiet. The posters with the pictures of wanted Death Eaters still hung on all the walls and shop windows, and the few people shopping had guarded and alert expressions on their faces.

Finally, he reached Gringotts, and he immediately asked to see Urgrock. A goblin with wrinkled, sharp features curtly nodded and led him towards a side door.

"Mr. Black to see you," said the goblin with a reverential bow, after stepping inside the office.

Urgrock's gaze left the document he was reading, and said curtly while adjusting the square glasses on his nose, "Show him in."

The other goblin motioned Orion to get inside, and with another low bow to Urgrock, he quietly closed the door behind him.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Black," said Urgrock, as he placed the document inside one of the numerous filing cabinets which ran along the walls.

Orion obeyed, and quickly said, "Thank you for receiving me without any notice. I don't have much time and I need to know about Potter Manor in Wiltshire."

Urgrock shot him a smile filled with crooked, sharp teeth. "Finally taking an interest in your possessions? I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Black. Would you like to see it?"

Orion arched an eyebrow. "So it's still standing?"

"In a matter of speaking," said Urgrock distractedly, while he searched inside his desk's drawers. "Aha! Here it is!"

The goblin placed what looked like an ordinary gray stone on top of his desk.

"And this is?" said Orion, looking at the stone.

"A portkey to the property," replied Urgrock matter-of-factly. "In order for you to be able to apparate there, you need to see it for the first time. Shall we?"

"Er- of course," said Orion, standing up.

The goblin wrapped his long fingers around the stone as Orion did the same, and with a snap of his fingers, Urgrock activated the portkey.

After a tight squeeze of space and a swirling flash of colors, Orion and Urgrock found themselves standing in the middle of a road. They were in a vast valley, and rolling green hills could be seen stretching like a green mantle along the horizon, with scattered small forests here and there. Though it was a cold winter day, the bright sun managed to infuse some warmth in Orion's body.

"Here we are," said Urgrock, "Wiltshire wizarding county. A very good location. Malfoy Manor is a few miles away, south from here. Rosier and Lestrange Manor are up north, and you have Scriumgeour Manor to the east, and Fudge Manor to the west. Stonehenge, a very interesting place, is also nearby-"

"But where's Potter Manor?" said Orion with a frown.

Urgrock arched an eyebrow. "You tell me, Mr. Black. Only someone with Potter blood can see it."

Orion blinked in surprise before he snapped his head to a side, glancing around the vast expanse of land covered by a mantle of green grass, with occasional patches of white snow.

Then, he saw it appear in front of his eyes, as if breaking through a foggy sheet of mist. It was a three-story castle, with several towers and turrets, light blue roof tops, and numerous windows framed by light gray stones, scattering along walls of a peach-colored hue. There was a sense of comfort and warmth to it, and it had a wide park in front, covered by bushes with small white blossoms, and plants with bright red flowers. In particular, one thing stood out; most of the manor's east wing was completely destroyed, as if it had been blasted by a bombshell.

"If you invite me through the gate, I'll be able to see it," said Urgrock. "Then I'll answer the questions you undoubtedly have."

Orion nodded and stepped forward towards the large iron gate in front of him, which had a crest with an ornate 'P'.

He swiftly opened the gate, and said quietly, "Please come in, Mr. Urgrock."

"Thank you," said the goblin calmly, as he stepped into the pebbled path that led to the manor, after twisting around the park. His eyes glinted with appreciation behind his squared glasses as he gazed at the manor. "Splendid."

"Yes, it is," said Orion. "But what happened to it?"

"If I remember correctly," replied Urgrock, pensively tapping his chin with a finger, "it was partially destroyed during the first war. If my information of that time is correct –and it usually is, we pride ourselves of that at Gringotts- your Potter grandparents were part of the old Order of the Phoenix, and this manor was frequently used as a meeting place. There was an attack on the manor during one of the meetings, and a confrontation between Light supporters and Death Eaters ensued. Your grandparents died in the skirmish."

"And James and my mother?"

"If my calculations are precise, they were eighteen years old when it happened, and not yet married," replied Urgrock. "Mr. Potter wasn't in the manor during the attack."

"And he wasn't part of the Order of the Phoenix, yet," mused Orion. "He was still training to become an Auror. But why didn't James reconstruct it in order to live in it?"

"He was planning on doing so after the war ended," said Urgrock. "Mr. Potter left some blueprints in my office, so that the reconstruction could be carried on. But then he-"

"He was killed," interrupted Orion quietly. He sighed heavily. "People must have known about this place, so James decided to keep my mother and me safe in a cottage in Godric's Hallow."

Urgrock nodded. "Yes, but before leaving to Godric's Hallow he hired Gringotts to cast a protective ward around it. The blood-ward that our team of curse-breakers and warders casted, more than a decade ago, is the one which only allows someone with Potter blood to see the manor. Thus, many believe that the manor was utterly destroyed, since no one could see it any longer."

"Perfect," said Orion with wan smile.

"Would you like to see it inside?"

"No," said Orion, shaking his head. "I don't have much time. But I want you to use the blueprints James left you to reconstruct it as soon as possible. I want it to be habitable."

He quirked an eyebrow as he glanced at the perfectly kept park. "I guess that the manor still has its house-elves?"

"Indeed," said Urgrock. "They would have only left if they had sensed that the Potter bloodline had died."

"And it hasn't died because of the consangri ritual, which has made me the last Potter," said Orion with a slight frown. He shook his head and glanced at the goblin. "What other wards does the manor have?"

"The usual," replied Urgrock, ticking off his fingers, "anti-spying wards, anti-monitoring of casting and apparation, anti-portkey wards, and floo-blocking wards. All wards can be modified by the Head of Potter House – currently, you."

"Alright," said Orion, with a brief nod. "I want to add one more. A blood-ward only keyed to my blood, no one else's. Even if is someone has a drop of Potter blood in them, this ward must only allow me to get in and out of the manor. Only if I'm apparating or flooing along with someone else, are they to be allowed access."

Urgrock arched a curious eyebrow. "That's a very peculiar ward-"

"Can it be done?" interrupted Orion curtly.

"Of course it can be done," said the goblin indignantly, "our team of curse-breakers and warders is the best in-"

"Great," said Orion with a smile. "Then I'm hiring Gringotts to do it, as well as to be the intermediary between myself and a team of wiz-architects to do the reconstruction. Everything must be finished by the end of January."

Urgrock's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "January? Only a month? That's not possible. The reconstruction alone will take more than three months and-"

"Just do it," said Orion sternly. "Spare no expenses. Use the funds I have in the Potter vault, and once it's done, send me a report of the costs." He smirked, and added, "The gold will flow smoothly if the manor is ready by the end of January."

"Well, if the gold will flow…." said the old goblin, looking up at Orion with a sharp smile. "Very well, I'll hire the best team for it. If expenses aren't a problem, then it can be done in the time-frame you specified."

Orion smirked. "Of course it can. In this case, gold solves everything." He pierced the goblin with his eyes and said curtly, "I have one request. William Weasley mustn't be part of the team which will cast the ward I asked for."

"He's one of our best," interjected Urgrock, with a slight frown.

"Yes," said Orion calmly, "but I'm certain that he's also part of the Order of the Phoenix. The reconstruction of Potter Manor, and the ward to be casted on it, must be kept a secret. I don't want Dumbledore, in particular, finding out."

Urgrock shot him an offended glance. "All our workers are bounded by the Statute of Secrecy of the Goblin Banking Act of 1617-"

"Yes, yes, but there are ways and ways," interrupted Orion sharply. "The wiz-architects and warders must be wizards and witches who are publicly neutral in the war, not allied to Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort. And I trust that you'll make them sign a magical contract that binds them to remain quiet about the work they'll be doing."

"It's not necessary," huffed the goblin indignantly, "but I'll do as you ask."

"Thank you," said Orion politely. "Now, I believe that you need my blood for the ward."

"Yes," said Urgrock, immediately snapping his fingers so that a small glass flask popped into existence in from of him. "Three drops will suffice."

Orion nodded and bit down on his fingertip, squeezing it above the flask the goblin was holding out, until three scarlet drops splat inside the flask.

The goblin stoppered it and carefully placed it inside an inner pocket of his vest, while he said curtly, "If some of it isn't used, it will be, of course, destroyed and vanished, so that it can't be used to cast spells or brew potions using your blood."

"I'm certain it will," said Orion with a small smile. "I trust it in your hands."

Urgrock gave him a silent bow of gratitude for the vow of confidence.

* * *

Orion was nervously fidgeting in front of the gold-gilded mirror of his bedroom. It was already ten in the evening and the binders –excluding Severus and Calypso– would be dropping in at any time. He hadn't seen Voldemort in the entire day, and his nervousness and disquiet had been alarmingly increasing as the hour approached.

He was already dressed in his ensemble for the ceremony, which a house-elf had fetched from the tailor's and brought to him a few minutes before. Orion glanced at his reflection in the mirror and scrunched his nose. Oh, he had to admit that he looked dashing, elegant, and imposing, but the clothes reminded him of Arcturus in all his magnanimous and vainglorious high-handedness.

He was wearing black breeches tucked into polished dragon-hide boots; a silk black chemise enclosed in a bronze vest; a rich black velvet doublet trimmed with bronze thread in the scuffs and lapels with the elegant design of the Black crest; and a silver silk cravat with a black diamond pin –which Kreacher had unearthed from the dark recesses of Grimmauld Place under Walburga's orders-. Everything was either black or bronze – Black colors– except the cravat which was silver, adding a distinguished touch to the ensemble.

The French tailor had also confectioned a formal robe, which looked like a long black cape with soft gray fur lining on the collar, with the addition of the Black coat of arms emblazoned in bronze thread on the right-side chest. But Orion had put his foot down, deciding not to wear it, or he would really look like a young version of a dandy Arcturus. He had left it lying on top of an armchair in his bedroom.

Besides his Black Heir ring –which was the portkey Voldemort had created long time ago-, Orion was also wearing the Black Head of House ring. This was the second occasion he resignedly wore it, since in his opinion, it still belonged to his father, not him. But after being screamed at by Walburga about the unspeakable breach of protocol he would commit by not using the ring when he was in fact the Head of the Black House, Orion had finally relented; more to get her off his back than anything else. In truth, he cared two straws about protocol right now.

With a weak smile, Orion caressed the only thing that broke through the pattern of black, bronze, and silver. No doubt that eyebrows would be raised because of it, and that his grandmother's portrait would shriek at him like a banshee, but it was fitting. If he couldn't wear the Potter crest, he would at least wear this, since it represented something which he was part of. And regardless of the breach between them, he was proud to belong to them in some way.

He had needed to draw the crest in full detail, so that the tailor could confection it, but the end product was skillfully done and exquisitely beautiful.

With a slightly sorrowful expression on his face, Orion gently touched it once more. The sash that ran along one shoulder and around his waist was made of a dark red silk, with the Zraven coat of arms delicately embroidered in bronze thread on the front.

Orion dropped his hand and heavily sighed. The clothes were elegant, distinguished, and magnanimous, but they were highly uncomfortable and heavy. It only added to his feeling of being trapped and caged.

He suppressed his desire to card his fingers through his hair. Minutes ago, before he was left alone to dress, Calypso had taken painstaking care in combing and elegantly styling his hair, and he didn't want to mess it up. So he nibbled his abused lower lip instead, for the umpteenth time in the evening.

He knew what he was getting into; he wanted it and dreaded it at the same time. And his plan… well, it was a way out, but it still left anxious. If something went wrong… If Voldemort sensed it…

Orion clutched his hands apprehensively. If only Remus could arrive before the others… But it was useless, what could Remus do?

He had written to him yesterday, explaining that he wanted him to attend the ceremony. If his father couldn't be there, then he wanted Remus to be present. The wizard had immediately replied back, assuring Orion that he would be there, though Orion knew that Remus must be dreading it.

Besides Remus and the Dark Allies, Orion didn't know who the other guests would be. He had certainly not written to Mireilla with the news, since it would be awkward and he was determined to not speak to them or see them until summer. He didn't think the vampires would hear of it, since Voldemort had told him that everyone invited had signed a magical contract that bounded them to secrecy. The guests' memory of the ceremony couldn't be taken out into a pensieve or explored by Legilimency. Voldermort's measures were flawless, surely driven by the wizard's concern about the undiscovered spy. Furthermore, he had no reasons to tell the vampires; if his plan worked, there would be no real bonding…

Orion wringed his hands impatiently. If only the binders would arrive once and for all. He had an hour before the guests arrived; plenty of time to surreptitiously tell the binders what he wanted to do. He hadn't even told Severus or Calypso yet. Though Calypso certainly knew that he was up to something, since while combing his hair she had constantly shot him worried glances, but she refrained from asking anything until Orion spoke to her first.

He was certain that they would help him out; Bellatrix was the only problem. He didn't want to resort to violence, dark curses, or, as a last resort, to dispose of her after the ceremony. He didn't like her, but she was still a Black; and family mattered greatly to him.

He had longed for a family while being cooped up in the cupboard at Privet Drive, and he sometimes regretted that he couldn't have a warm and close relationship with his Aunt. He despised her sometimes, but he also pitied her. He remembered how she had lost her child when Frank Longbottom and a team of Aurors had raided Lestrange Manor, and he remembered seeing her vulnerable, weak, and damaged after being rescued from Azkaban.

No, he wouldn't kill her; he would talk to her and give her something she yearned for in return. Surely Bellatrix would snatch the opportunity of creating a wedge between him and Voldemort…

Orion nibbled his lower lip more fiercely. A few days ago, his plan seemed the perfect solution; he didn't want to be bonded to Voldemort. But his anger had mellowed, and now he wasn't certain if he wanted to go through with his plan… Maybe he should wait; it could be used after the ceremony as well. It could work at any given time. Perhaps it was wiser to wait…

The bond wasn't so taxing; he would become Voldemort's spouse, bonded by magic for all times, but with only one restriction, that they could only have children with one another. It was a great concession on Voldemort's part to allow such an unrestrictive union between them. And it surprised Orion. He couldn't help thinking that perhaps the wizard had something up his sleeve. Voldemort had been too compliant.

Orion shook his head in amusement. Voldemort always had something up his sleeve, but so did he. The numerous secrets that he kept from Voldemort were staggering, and they kept piling up. He couldn't really blame Voldemort for having plots of his own; he did as well. And reluctantly, he admitted to himself that knowing that Voldemort always had some devious plot in mind was challenging and exhilarating.

But his plan… should he go through with it?

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, and he was immediately pulled away from his musings when he saw Romulus Rosier entering his bedroom.

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline when Vagnarov entered right after Rosier.

"You were invited?"

"No," said Vagnarov quietly.

The old wizard glanced at Rosier pointedly, and after shooting Orion a small, warm smile, the Dark Arts professor quietly left the room.

Vagnarov turned to Orion, and after flicking his wand several times to cast anti-spying and silencing spells, he said apprehensively, "Are you going through with this madness?"

"What if I am?" countered Orion, arching an eyebrow.

"You mustn't do it," said Vagnarov with a heavy sigh. He glanced at Orion with a hint of pity in his eyes. "You can't be bonded to him. If you are, how will you find the strength to do what you must do?"

"Kill him, you mean," said Orion sharply, piercing him with his eyes.

"Yes," said Vagnarov quietly. "You'll have to kill him eventually."

"Why?" interjected Orion exasperatedly, carding his hair with his fingers, unwittingly ruining Calypso's work. "I demand to know why! I'm sick of you and the spirits keeping secrets from me!"

"I can't tell you," said Vagnarov with a resigned sigh. "But the spirits will." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said quietly, "They want to speak to you. That's why I asked Romulus to bring me here. The spirits saw the plans for the ceremony in his mind, and they asked me to see you. She's worried what this might mean for you; what it will do-"

"Morgana," snapped Orion angrily. "So she's worried, isn't she? And now she condescends to talk to me? After I saw my father struggling and agonizing inside that Dementor, and after I asked her to help me, to explain? And she didn't! We'll, I don't give a flying flap about what she wants!"

Vagnarov clutched Orion's arm, and said urgently, "Listen to me, I would gladly tell you if I could, but I can't. Magic forbids me to-"

Orion let out a humorless bark of laughter. "Yes, the secrecy vow the spirits made you take. I already know about it."

Vagnarov's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "How?"

"Grindelwald told me," smoothly lied Orion. "I also know about the mark on your nape."

"You can see it?" breathed out Vagnarov, looking at him with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Yes," said Orion nonchalantly, as he proceeded to lie some more, in order to protect Sebastien. He knew that his suspicions about who was marked were correct. "I got a peek of it one day on Roman Komorov's nape, when we were practicing nonverbal curse-breaking spells. It wasn't hard for me to realize that the symbol is two Hallow marks, one inverted, forming the letters for VA."

"But you don't know what we are," interjected Vagnarov quietly. "What our aim is. I'll tell you; we are the Aux Atrum, we exist to help the VA come into power, later becoming his most loyal followers. In your case, it means that we'll help you and guide you, so that you can successfully survive the test to become the VA. Believe me, I mean you no harm. Everything I've ever done has been in order to help you out. You can't receive help during your quest for the Hallows, since it's part of the process, but we've surreptitiously helped you in any way we could."

He tightened his grasp on Orion's arm, and said entreatingly, "This is why I beseech you to reconsider what you're about to do today. The spirits already know that you carry Lezander Zraven's blood. They weren't happy about it; it's still undecided if it's a hindrance for you, or if it undoes their work. Regardless, you don't need any more obstacles in your path, and this will be a huge one!"

"So they learned from Rosier that I have Lezander's blood?" snapped Orion. "Well, I do, and it's not a hindrance! Damn it, am I to be manipulated by the spirits? Indeed not, I obey no one! I am my own master, and take my own decisions, especially when it comes to who I want to be with!" He scoffed, and added, "You speak to me about obstacles? My path is riddled with them! What's one more?"

Vagnarov sternly pierced him with his eyes, but Orion cut through the beginning of his retort with a wry chuckle.

"Oh, I thank you, Vulcan. I had a plan to disrupt the bonding ritual, hoping Voldemort wouldn't sense it, but you've helped me make up my mind." He pierced Vagnarov with his eyes and smirked. "The spirits don't want me to bond with him, they forbid it, do they? Well, thank them in my behalf, because it's plain to me now that I must go through with the bonding."

He fisted his hands, and spat, "I won't kill Voldemort, ever! And by bonding with him, I'm compelled to find a better solution, not the easy way out! The spirits won't disclose their reasons for demanding such a thing, and I owe them nothing. I'll obey my own wishes in this regard!"

"This isn't the time to turn rebellious, Orion," said Vagnarov sternly. "Believe me that the spirits have done much for you; sacrificing many things throughout the centuries. It hasn't been easy for them either. They aren't evil puppeteer-masters. Their aim is a higher one, and what they've had to do, go through, and sacrifice, is incomprehensible even to me."

"Fine," said Orion waspishly. "But I'm no puppet. And they are using me as one! They expect me to obey blindly, without giving me valid reasons. I can't accept that."

"They are prepared to talk to you," interjected Vagnarov entreatingly. "Then can't tell you everything, yet. You must understand that you must go through a process of learning, for your own development, to prepare you for the test – where you'll receive no help, since none can be offered by anyone. It might seen unfair to you that we scarcely guide you, but that's part of the process, for you to learn to have confidence in yourself and in attaining your goals by your own means, for you to learn how to master yourself and your powers. Your path is hard, taxing, cruel even, but it's necessary in order for you to become what you have the capacity to become."

Orion silently gazed at him, and finally said with a curt nod, "I understand. I don't blame you for it. As for the spirits…" He heavily sighed. "Yes, I wish to speak to them. I have many questions. But you tell me they can't answer all of them. Alright, I accept that – for now."

He clutched Vagnarov's arm, and said fiercely, "I'll see them right now, only if they're ready to tell me why I have to kill Voldemort. Are they?"

Vagnarov warily rubbed his forehead, and said quietly, "Not yet. But they want to discuss some other things with you."

Orion released him, and scoffed. "Then my answer is 'no'. I won't stop the bonding ceremony from happening. But I'll see them, once school starts. That's my best offer."

"It isn't good enough," said Vagnarov, piercing him with his eyes. "Listen to me, you'll regret this when you'll have to kill him. It will be tougher for you-"

"If it ever comes to that," snapped Orion.

"It will," interjected Vagnarov quietly, with a hint of sadness as he looked at Orion.

Orion warily rubbed his eyes, and whispered, "Not if it's in my power."

He dropped his hands, and pierced Vagnarov with his eyes. "Look, I can't commit myself to kill him if I don't know the spirits' reasons for it. Even if I did, and even if I can't imagine the reasons, I tell you that I'll try to find another way. I'm not saying this because I love him, that doesn't matter. I'm saying this because I value him. If he dies, we lose one of our most powerful fighters. One of the wizards most versed in the Dark Arts. His knowledge and mastery of them has no equal. Would you cut your right-hand before entering a duel? Indeed not, and that's what would happen to the Dark side if I killed him. We need him."

"You're wrong," said Vagnarov, shaking his head. "There's no need for him when there's you."

"So he has to be discarded and disposed of?" spat Orion incensed. "Like what you did with Grindelwald, because he wasn't good enough? I refuse to act so cruelly! And I'm nothing in comparison to Voldemort. He knows much more than I do! I could only surpass him if I became the Vindico Atrum, and we're not sure if I'll pass the test!"

"No, we aren't certain," said Vagnarov quietly, piercing him with his eyes. "But you have very good chances. I dare say that your chances are much higher than those of all the past candidates who failed, or died in the attempt. Voldemort knows more about the Dark Arts than you, as it's to be expected, since he has decades of advantage over you, but he doesn't have your dark magic. Because of that, even now, you're his match, and you're only sixteen years old. In time, even if you don't become the VA, you'll surpass him. I know this, and you should as well."

Orion frowned at him, remaining silent.

"Will you listen to reason?" said Vagnarov, placing a hand on Orion's shoulder. "If you don't want to meet with the spirits now, that's fine, they'll wait for you. But if you go through with this, it will complicate matters greatly. Not for us, but for you. I'm telling you this out of concern for you-"

"I appreciate it," interrupted Orion quietly. He pierced Vagnarov with his eyes, and added, "But I'll go through with it. If what you tell me if true, if I really have to kill him, then I want to be bonded with him, because it will compel me to find another solution-"

"You would be making it harder for you," said Vagnarov exasperatedly.

"All worthy things are hard to obtain," interjected Orion with a smirk. He looked up at the wizard, and said quietly, "Look, I had a plan so that the bonding wouldn't affect me. I was about to use it now, before the ceremony, but I've decided that I won't. But that doesn't mean that I can't use it later, if I ever have a good cause to break away from him… if I ever have to kill him…"

His throat constricted and he broke off. But after a brief pause, he pierced his eyes into Vagnarov's, and said with determination, "If the time ever comes, and I deem that he has to be killed, I'll break the bond between us. I'll be strong enough, don't worry about that. But I tell you now -and you can tell the spirits- I'll do my best so that he doesn't have to be killed."

Vagnarov silently gazed at him and finally nodded. "Very well. About this plan of yours, how can you be certain that you can break the magical bond that's going to form between you?"

"The binders are the key," said Orion quietly.

"Surely Voldemort knows this, and has taken measures," interjected Vagnarov with an arched eyebrow.

"He hasn't," said Orion with a slight frown. "Calypso or Severus would have let me know if he had asked them to do something, and Rosier would have told you. No, Voldemort trusts me in this…" His eyes widened and he warily carded his fingers through his hair. "Merlin, he trusts me in this."

He shook his head, and said quietly, "I know I can break the bond. Voldemort underestimates my powers. He hasn't seen my dark magic in a long time; it got stronger, ever since I pulled out Lezander from the Necromancer's Gate. I can have the help of four binders, perhaps all five, but only with the addition of my powers can I break it. And if Voldemort can manage to break magical contracts and oaths, I can certainly break a magical bond, if I truly attempted it."

A small smile spread on Vagnarov's face. "I'm certain you could, and you'd have my help if you needed it." He heavily sighed. "Very well, go through with it. I see that you're prepared to confront the consequences."

He laid a hand on Orion's shoulder, and with a tight comforting squeeze, he said quietly, "Seek your own happiness, now that you still can. I hope you can manage to accomplish everything, even if what you want to retain will become an obstacle when it clashes with your desire to become the VA."

Orion frowned, but then he wanly smiled at him. "Thanks, I'll certainly do my best."

Vagnarov flicked his wand to bring down the spells he had casted before. With a bow, and a last glance –which Orion couldn't help thinking that held some apprehension and worry– the old wizard left the room, undoubtedly in search of Rosier so that he could leave the manor before Voldemort made an appearance.

* * *

Soon after, before Orion had time to ponder about his abrupt change in plans, and the advisability of it, the door opened once more and Calypso hurriedly came inside.

She halted in mid-step when she saw all her work gone to waste. Orion's hair was sticking out in every direction.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, can't you keep still for two seconds?" she said exasperatedly. "The other binders have already arrived. And Mrs. Malfoy would like a word with you. Now, sit down, and let me fix that mess you call hair."

With a flick of her wand, an armchair which stood at one corner of the room careened along the floor and halted in front of the full-bodied mirror.

"Sit," commanded Calypso.

Orion blinked at her. "What? Ah, yes, the hair. Sure."

He quickly obeyed, and Calypso started styling his hair again, while she murmured, "If I didn't know better, I would say that vanity prompted you to mess your hair intentionally."

"Vanity?" scoffed Orion, as he watched her reflection on the mirror.

"Yes, vanity," said Calypso pointedly, while she worked with the comb. "You have nice hair. And messing it up gives you a cute just-woke-up look, or a-"

"Or a just-been-shagged look," interrupted Orion with a chuckle.

"Not quite what I was going to say," said Calypso with a faint blush. "But yes, and given the way you and the Dark Lord had been at it like rabbits in heat, it's very plausible."

Orion let out a bout of laughter. "Oh, my sweet little Calypso, what happened to your innocence?"

She momentarily halted and tensed, but she quickly resumed her work, and said pointedly, "It was brutally torn from me when I saw you and the Dark Lord moaning, groaning, hissing, and groping each other in the middle of the dinning room. I've been scarred for life!"

"We don't grope," said Orion with a smirk, "we engage in hot, steamy sex. And I didn't mess up my hair on purpose, I just-"

"Yes, I know, you have a tick," interrupted Calypso with a smile. "Every time you're nervous, worried or stressed, you do the same." She stopped combing him, and gazing into the reflection of his eyes, she said with concern, "I know you're about to do something. You're plotting something for the bonding ceremony, and it worries me."

Orion sighed and instinctively lifted a hand to card his hair, but catching sight of Calypso's warning glance through the mirror, he dropped his hand, and said with a small smile, "I won't touch it anymore, promised." His smile faded and he added quietly, "I was about to do something, but I changed my mind."

"You changed your mind?" said Calypso with an apprehensive frown. "Do you mean that you were about to stop the bonding and now you want to proceed with it?"

"Yes," replied Orion quietly. He heavily sighed. "Merlin, to tell you the truth, I've changed my mind so many times in the last few hours that I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, what am I doing getting married when I'm only sixteen? It's utter madness!"

"You almost became Lezander's mate for life at the same age," said Calypso pointedly.

Orion blinked at her reflection. "Er- you're right. But somehow, with Voldemort it seems more overwhelming. It's easy to get along with Lezander; there weren't any real issues between us. We barely fought! With Voldemort, everything is more difficult and complicated."

"Well, he is the Dark Lord," said Calypso calmly, while she resumed fixing Orion's strands of hair. "It's to be expected. And I think that you like that about him; that he keeps you on your toes, challenging you, and in a way, making your relationship with him more intense and thrilling." She pierced into the reflection of his eyes, and added worriedly, "But do you really want to become his spouse? You can't do it if you're not sure."

"I'm sure," said Orion resolutely. Then he chuckled wryly. "I'm probably acting on impulse. It was impulsive of me to plan a way to disrupt the bonding, and now it's impulsive of me to just go through with it and damn the consequences. I've been very-"

"Impulsive as of lately?" interrupted Calypso with amusement. "Yes, you have."

"I inherited it from my father," interjected Orion with a fond smile. "It was bound to surface one day." His smile cleared from his face and he said apprehensively, "Merlin, what would my father say to me if he knew that I was about to become Voldemort's spouse? Will he forgive me?"

"He will," said Calypso softly. "I'm sure he would only want you to be happy, and this makes you happy, doesn't it?"

Orion remained silent as a slight frown spread on his forehead. Instantly, Calypso stepped in front of him, tilting his face up.

"Orion, do you want this?" she said quietly. "If you don't, then tell me and we'll find a way out."

"How do I know if I want it?" said Orion, gazing up at her. "I know it's a stupid question, and that I should know the answer, but tell me nonetheless."

Calypso heavily sighed. "You're asking me? I have no idea. I guess that you either love him or you don't. That you are either resolved to make it work, no matter the problems that arise between you, or that you feel that he isn't worth it. I believe that relationships are difficult; one has to work on them." She weakly smiled at him. "And if the other person is worth it, then you do the impossible to make it work."

A stretch of silence spread in the room, and Orion finally smiled at her. "Yes, you're right. And Voldemort is worth it." He sighed, and added, "And damn me for it, but I want to make it work, I do love him." He sharply glanced at her. "That's a secret, mind you."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "I know. But I think it's stupid of you to not let him know. At least show him in some way-"

"No," interrupted Orion fiercely. "Given the way he's been acting… The last thing I want him to know is about my 'feelings'. He would have too much power over me if he knew. Trust me, I know how his mind works."

"Well, I certainly don't know how stubborn wizards' minds, like yours, work," said Calypso exasperatedly.

Orion smirked at her. "It's one of the greatest mysteries of life - for females, that is."

Calypso snorted while she twirled a lock of Orion's hair in between her fingers. After fixing a few more strands of hair, a satisfied smile spread on her face. "Voilà, my masterpiece!"

"Thanks," said Orion with a chuckle, as he stood up.

Calypso's eyes widened when her gaze trailed along Orion's body. "You look good."

Then she caught sight of the sash with the Zraven crest, but she didn't comment on it; she understood why Orion was wearing it, though a hint of sadness filled her.

"Do I?" said Orion with an impish grin. "Is that a pick up line?"

"You prat!" huffed Calypso, with a faint blush on her cheeks. "You're like my brother, and I have no incestuous inclinations, thank you very much."

"Oh, you wound me, really," countered Orion with a wider grin. "And you must know, that if I liked women, you'd be my first choice."

"I'm flattered," said Calypso chuckling. "Now, let's get going, Mrs. Malfoy is waiting for you."

Orion made a move to reach the door, but Calypso hastily said, "Wait, you should wear a robe over your clothes."

She quickly snatched the elegant, rich black robe lined with fur from the armchair and handed it to him.

Orion frowned while he took it. "Why? My bloody clothes are dreadfully heavy as they are-"

"Because of that," interrupted Calypso quietly, pointedly looking at his sash.

"Oh, right," said Orion, slowly caressing it. He gazed at her. "You don't think that it's-"

"I understand it," said Calypso softly. "But you'd best wear a robe to avoid uncomfortable questions. Right before the ceremony, simply remove the robe. No one can tell you anything at that time."

Orion nodded and quickly wrapped the cape-like robe around him, concealing everything under it.

"Where's Narcissa?" he said, as he opened the door of his bedroom.

"The house-elves showed her to the main parlor," replied Calypso, following him as they made their way towards the grand stairway. "Her sister was with her, but Mrs. Malfoy wanted to talk to you alone, so I took Mrs. Lestrange to the main dinning room. My father and Severus were already there. And the rest of the guests will be showed into the dinning room as well, before the ceremony starts."

Orion nodded, and side-ways glanced at her. "And Voldemort? Has anyone seen him?"

"Not yet," replied Calypso with a slight frown. "He's been away all day."

"I wonder what that sly bastard is up to," murmured Orion.

Calypso arched an eyebrow, and said sarcastically, "Nice way to refer to your future spouse."

"That I have 'feelings' for him," said Orion with a smirk, "doesn't mean that I'm naïve or stupid. I don't trust him one bit."

"Yet you don't seem worried," interjected Calypso.

"That's because I can be devious as well," said Orion with a grin. "I can cope with anything he dishes out. Besides, even if I'm not using my plan now, I can use it later."

"What does your plan consist of?" said Calypso with an apprehensive frown.

"I'll tell you about it if I ever need to use it," replied Orion dismissively.

"I don't understand you," said Calypso, as they reached the door of the main parlor. "You were uncertain and nervous before, and now you look determined."

Orion halted and warmly smiled at her. "I'm sure the nervousness will spring up again, but for now I'm calm because I want to go through with this. A chat I had before you came in made me realize it, and you helped as well."

He kissed her forehead, and added, "Thanks for everything. I'll seek you when I'm done with Narcissa."

Calypso nodded and shot him a warm, encouraging smile before she hastily made her way towards the dinning room.

* * *

Orion had to halt a hand towards his hair when he turned the door knob. A thousand possibilities entered his mind of why Narcissa wanted to speak to him, and he didn't quite know if what she had to say would be welcomed or dreaded. But in the end, he longed to speak to her. She had been like a mother-figure to him, and he greatly esteemed her.

As soon as he had closed the door behind him, Narcissa smoothly stood up from a plush armchair, her beautiful blue eyes taking in all the features of his face.

"You grow more handsome each time I see you," she said warmly, reaching him. She chuckled, and added, "And you look like your father when Walburga forced him to dress up for family reunions; charmingly dashing, but uncomfortable in his formal clothes."

Orion laughed. "Oh, Cissy, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," said Narcissa with a fond smile.

He closely inspected her as she took him by the hand to sit down. She was elegantly dressed in a long, silver silk evening gown, which sparkled under the candle-light, and which was tastefully matched with a silver and diamond necklace. But Orion detected something that left him concerned; her beautiful face seemed fatigued and stressed, with worry-lines he had never seen before, while she looked slimmer than usual.

After sitting down, facing each other, Narcissa flicked her wand, casting anti-spying and silencing spells, and said quietly, "I've written to Lucius."

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline; that was something which hadn't crossed his mind.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear," said Narcissa with a small smile, seeing his expression. "I'm not here to rant in his behalf. He isn't allowed to reply back. I just wanted to inform you that the Aurors gave me permission to occasionally write to him; I had to pull many strings to accomplish that, of course, but I finally got my wish. I wrote to him to explain, amongst other things, about your identity as Harry Potter and all what happened afterwards. No one can decipher my letters, rest assured, since I used a Malfoy code which only he and Draco knows about."

"Why did you do it?" interjected Orion with a frown.

"Because I want him to understand the position in which you were," said Narcissa calmly. "I'm sure that after reading my letters, he'll understand, without blaming you for anything; since you aren't to blame, believe me." She smiled at him. "He cares for you, even if he didn't openly show it."

"I care for him too," said Orion quietly. "Thank you for doing it."

"No thanks are required. I didn't want any problems to arise between you two when he comes out…" She broke off and anxiously wringed her hands.

Immediately, Orion leaned forward and grasped her hands. "He will be broken out of Azkaban, Cissy. The Dark Lord wouldn't leave his right-hand in there for too long. His punishment can't be prolonged much more."

She nodded, though her face still showed worry, and a stretch of silence spread between them.

"I didn't tell Draco about your marriage to the Dark Lord," suddenly blurted out Narcissa. "I said I was going to Paris for a shopping spree." She chuckled. "It's the perfect excuse to cover for my absence. The Aurors would certainly believe it, if they're still listening in Malfoy Manor."

She grasped Orion's arm, and said entreatingly, "I don't want Draco to know."

Orion warily rubbed his forehead. "Why not?"

"Because he cares for you," said Narcissa quietly. "Because he has too much on his mind, too many burdens, and if he knew… it would affect him." She pierced him with her eyes, and added softly, "Because he loves you, Orion. And I don't want to see him suffer more than is needed."

"Cissy, surely not love-?"

"It is for now," interrupted Narcissa. "He hasn't told me but I know how to read the emotions he conceals behind his mask-like face. It will pass, as surely as everything we must overcome passes with time. But for now, I don't want him to know."

"This is what you want to ask of me?" said Orion, intently gazing at her. "That I keep it a secret from him? Do you think it's wise? He'll find out soon enough-"

"He won't," interrupted Narcissa with determination. "We have all signed magical binding contracts. No one who isn't here will ever know, not unless you or the Dark Lord tells them."

Orion sighed. "Very well, I'll do what you ask of me. Though I don't think it's a smart decision. He'll feel even more hurt when he finally finds out-"

"Could you have ever returned his feelings?"

Orion blinked at her, wondering why on earth she was asking him such an awkward and uncomfortable question.

He really didn't want to discuss his 'feelings' any more, towards anyone; he was tired of it. He had done too much thinking about them for his taste. He had reached his quota and he was certain that it wasn't beneficial for a man to ponder about emotions for so long; since he didn't enjoy it, while he detected that most women loved to endlessly analyze them. Moreover, he had other much more important issues to take care of…

"Please, answer me truthfully," she said beseechingly, intently gazing at him.

Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead, and said honestly, "If I had never started a relationship with Lezander, and later, with the Dark Lord, then perhaps I could have considered having one with him. We have a brotherly relationship between us, but I have to admit that I've felt attracted to him occasionally. But I've never wanted it to go beyond that and he accepted it." He pierced her with his eyes, and added, "Cissy, I really don't see any point to your question-"

"A mother would do anything for the happiness of her child," she said quietly. She shot him a weak smile. "Yes, even a Slytherin like me turns into a Hufflepuff when it comes to her baby; still using Slytherin tactics, of course."

Orion's eyes grew large in alarm. "Cissy, surely you're not planning on doing anything stupid. You know that in less than an hour I'll become Voldemort's spouse-"

"I know," interjected Narcissa. "I won't do anything to disrupt it. I would have liked, of course, to see you and Draco together, but if this is what you want, I'll respect it." She pierced him with her eyes. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh, for Merlin's staff, why does everyone ask me this?" snapped Orion irritably. "First Remus; then Severus –with his bloody sharp glances–; later, another person; afterwards Calypso –though I prompted her–; and now you!"

Narcissa smiled at him. "We ask because we care about you."

"I want this," said Orion tiredly. "At first, I didn't, then, I wasn't sure, but now I've made my decision and I'll stick with it. I can't keep changing my mind or I'll go insane. Whatever derives from my choice, I'll deal with it."

She mutely nodded at him in understanding.

"I have to ask you one more thing. Draco refuses to discuss with me how his task is advancing, but I see the anxiousness in him; he's become thin and gaunt. And I need to find out. Do you know how he's progressing?"

"I don't," said Orion quietly, his chest constricting with slight guilt. "Before Christmas, I asked him if he needed any help. He told me he didn't. But I've also detected some changes in him, caused by pressure and worry. I know that he isn't progressing as quickly as he expected." He heavily sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Cissy, since I haven't helped him as much as I could. I had so many things in my mind… I still do-"

"I understand that you have your own problems," she said quietly. "But he worries me."

"He worries me too," said Orion, rubbing his forehead. "Damn it, if I simply had more time in my hands, I could do much better! Everything is piling up, and so little time…"

He broke off and tightly clutched her hands, saying resolutely, "I took the Unbreakable Vow, I'll be there when he confronts Dumbledore, I assure you of that, and he'll fulfill his task. I'll try to help him more, probably after midterm. He has until the end of the school year, Cissy, there's time. I have to take off my back a few things I must do first, but then, I'll use all my spare time to help him."

"Thank you, Orion," said Narcissa warmly, though there was a concerned glint in her eyes. "I know you will."

Orion released her hands and nodded, though he felt anxious about it. When would he find the time to help Draco? He had no idea. First, he had to break out Grindelwald, but even after that, he had to spend his time training… And he had to free his father's soul…

But Draco's task was highly important as well. Merlin, if Draco failed in fixing the vanishing cabinet, Voldemort would kill him; he had no doubts about that. The only way Voldemort could be forgiving was if Draco fixed the cabinet and Dumbledore was killed, not really mattering under whose wand, since it would be a great burden off Voldemort's back.

It was clear; he had to help Draco with the cabinet. He would need to think how, and more importantly, when…

There was a polite knock on the door, and Calypso's face peeked inside after opening it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Dark Lord has arrived and all guests are already waiting in the winter garden."

"Already?" choked out Orion, feeling as if time had flown by and everything was closing in on him.

Calypso looked at him with sympathy, and said quietly, "Yes."

"Alright," said Orion standing up and squaring his shoulders, though his stomach was queasy and churning.

Narcissa shot him a last glance before leaving him and Calypso alone in the room.

Calypso grasped his hand as they made their way towards the winter garden, and encouragingly squeezed it.

"It's normal to feel nervous. As you said, you're only sixteen years old and about to become someone's spouse." She grinned at him. "By everyone's account, you're still a brat."

Orion chuckled at her attempt of breaking the tension through humor. "I not only feel nervous, I feel like fleeing. I wished I could escape to some Caribbean muggle beach and swing on a hammock with a margarita in my hand."

"A marga-what?" said Calypso with laugh.

"It's a muggle alcoholic drink," replied Orion, grinning at her. "I've never tasted it but I'll write it down in my 'must-do-before-I-die' list."

"Oh, aiming high with that list, are you?" she countered, smiling at him.

"I'll put it right up there, next to 'learning how to duel wandlessly, non-verbally, and wandmagically simultaneously'."

"Please do, I'm sure being drunk will help you improve your dreadful dueling skills."

Orion chuckled. "You're just jealous that I can hold my liquor, not to mention that I'm the best bloody dueler you've ever seen. Why, just wait until I learn everything from Him."

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," said Calypso, grinning at him.

"You're damn right!"

They halted, and all weak attempts of humor left Orion when they reached the entrance of the winter garden.

* * *

Orion made his way along the clear path amidst the crowd of invited guests, with Calypso trailing behind him.

The silence that reigned was broken by a strong, powerful melody which filled the domed garden. Orion saw two basset horns, two bassoons, two trumpets, three trombones –soprano, alto, tenor and bass–­, two timpani, an organ, and violins, violas, and cellos being magically played by invisible hands at the furthest corner of the garden, while a choir of melodic soprano, alto, tenor and bass voices resounded through the vast expanse.

Orion instantly recognized it as the first movement of Mozart's Requiem, the Introitus or Requiem aeternam, and he inwardly smiled since it had surely been Walburga's idea, and it was quite presumptuous of her.

Unbeknownst to muggles, Mozart had been a dark wizard, though he had dedicated his short life to compose symphonies while he lived amongst muggles, in order to better concentrate in his art and to disguise his true nature in an era of persecution.

Furthermore, Requiem wasn't a Mass for the funeral of a Count's wife, nor had Mozart written it for his own funeral, like muggles believed. Though the vocal score had been composed using muggle religious concepts, the score represented something utterly different; it subliminally hailed the power and wonder of Dark Magic.

Mozart's unfinished masterpiece was, in the wizard's immemorial own words, 'a tribute to Dark Magic, revering and honoring it, because my symphony reaches the heavens and speaks to it, caressing and moving our Mother, the giver of our powers and lives.'

And indeed, Orion felt moved by it. It filled him with a sense of strength, power, and inevitability, as he walked along the path. It was by far, the most beautiful and potent symphony, unmatched by anything he had ever heard.

With a cursory glance, he estimated that there were around a hundred guests, though he didn't know half of them.

Witches were displaying elegant evening gowns and sparkling jewels, while wizards displayed rich formal dress robes and thick ornate necklaces which loosely hung over their shoulders and on top of their chests.

There were columns running along the winter garden in a circle, with velvet drapes hanging between them. Some were black with the Black coat of arms embroidered in bronze, while others were dark green with the Slytherin crest in silver. He saw his grandmother's portrait hanging on one of the columns with a satisfied and proud smirk on her face while she inspected the guests.

Numerous marble statues were scattered about the garden, which Orion recognized as statues which usually adorned his manor. There were also rows upon rows of elegant plush armchairs for the guests to take a seat, but everyone was standing up for now. Grand chandeliers were floating in mid air, high above everyone's heads, casting upon them a soft, dim light, while sparkling stars could be seen through the glass sphere of the garden, as white snowflakes slowly fell from the dark skies, sliding along the glass panels.

There was a clearing in the middle of the garden, and the guests stood surrounding it, with dense bushes, blossoming flowers, and high trees at their backs.

As he approached the clearing, Orion caught sight of the wizards and witches which stood on the front.

He discerned Venerian Vlonski and his wife –Viktor's parents-; Xander and Evelyn Fornax –Evander's parents-; and Konstantin and Camelia Kavsir –Kara's parents-, all standing together in a group, who warmly smiled at him or nodded in greeting. He also recognized the Greengrass, Mrs. Zabini, and other parents of his Slytherin friends at Hogwarts, amongst the crowd of guests.

He saw Sebastien Valois, standing beside Sophie Ambroise and Didier Benoit. Sebastien was looking, as always, very handsome and charming in a pale blue formal dressing robe. His light hazel eyes were fixed on him, and in them, Orion detected the wizard's apprehension and a hint of sadness.

He suddenly remembered Sebastien's offer, and though it had been tempting in the past, he knew that he couldn't have been with someone like Sebastien in the long run. The wizard was fun, playful, and easy to be with, but lacked the seriousness and strength that he wanted in a companion.

Orion averted his gaze from Sebastien, who seemed to be about to address him as he passed along him, and he inspected the others.

He saw Cassius Sormen, Titania's uncle and guardian, standing with the other two Americans that formed part of the Dark Allies, Comodus Conrad and Reginald Rook. All three of them gave him a bow in salutation.

Then he saw Dietrich Emmerich, who gave him a surreptitious smile, and who stood with the other Allies. He also caught sight of Sorin Sajvan, the Romanian Ally who knew a bit about the Zraven Clan. The wizard had a troubled frown on his forehead.

Besides the Allies, stood the Death Eaters. There was Neron Nott -Theo's father-, and Richard Parkinson accompanied by a plump witch who looked constipated with the affected expression she wore on her face, which undoubtedly meant to appear dignified –who was Pansy's mother-. They stood in a group composed by other Death Eaters, such as Theobald Kormegov, Arthemius Arlov, Algernon Wilkes, Jeremy Goyle, Alexandre Grabbe, Theodore Travers, and Thorfinn Rowle.

Soon, he caught sight of the Inner Circle Death Eaters, who stood in front of the aforementioned Death Eaters of less rank. There was Barty Crouch Jr., who he hadn't seen in ages and who looked uncomfortable, pale, and twitchy. He was standing besides the bulky Antoine Avery and the imposing Antonin Dolohov. The stout and strong-built Ian Yaxley was besides the astute Augustus Rookwood and the sharp Gerard Jugson. The Carrow siblings were there with their usual fierce expressions but also with their usual mischievous glint in their eyes, while Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were standing together besides them.

As Orion passed them, Rodolphus –who had undoubtedly drank a potion to cast away Slughorn's appearance to return to his own- shot him a wink and a proud, satisfied smirk. Orion responded by casting him a warm, small smile, before proceeding towards the clearing.

Then, he caught sight of Remus, looking uncomfortable as he stood besides the Inner Circle Death Eaters, at the very front. The wizard looked anxious, worried, but resigned. The werewolf shot him a weak smile which Orion was certain that was meant to be supportive, but Remus didn't quite accomplish it; though there was warmth directed at him in the werewolf's amber eyes.

Finally, Orion reached the clearing, and he stopped in his tracks. There were ancient rune markings on the ground, forming a penta-star with each of the binders standing on one of the points.

Severus was wearing an all-black but elegant and rich ensemble, his expression unfathomable. Orion had to admit that the wizard had never looked so good in all his years of knowing him. His black sheets of hair were no longer greasy but smooth and shiny, surely because Severus hadn't used the gel to protect his hair from potions' fumes, as he usually did.

Besides him, at another point, stood Narcissa, looking apprehensive but successfully concealing it, while Romulus Rosier stood with a straight back and a calm expression on his face.

Calypso had taken her place at one of the star's point, besides her father. And Orion noticed for the first time that she looked beautiful. She was wearing her hair up, with some strands caressing her bare shoulders, while her curvy form was wrapped in a dark silver gown. And an impression assaulted him suddenly; she was a woman. She no longer looked like a pretty girl, but like a mature and confident young woman; a black-haired and black-eyed beauty.

Then he saw Bellatrix. The witch was wearing a black tight bodice which remarked her small waist and ample bosom with a low cleavage, while her bare neck was adorned with a cascading diamond necklace with the Black crest emblazoned on the largest gem in the middle. Her long black silk skirt flowed elegantly and hung enticingly from her hips down along her legs. She looked dangerously beautiful, both threatening and appealing. Her face revealed nothing though Orion noticed how her fingers slightly jerked unwittingly, thus knowing that she must have endured a round of crucios not so long ago.

He saw her eyes narrowing at him, with a heated, furious glint in them, but he paid no attention to her as his gaze landed on the figure in the middle of the star formed by the binders and the runes traced on the ground.

There stood Voldemort, looking more imposing and darkly alluring than he ever remembered. The wizard was wearing black breeches, a dark opaque silver vest, and a dark green velvet doublet with a black silk cravat. The Slytherin crest was beautifully embroidered in silver thread on cuffs, lapels, and chest. And as a final touch, he was wearing a short dark green cape tied around one shoulder and around a side of his torso, like the short cape of Durmstrang's dressing robes for formal occasions. Though no Dursmtrang male student could hold a candle to the way Voldemort looked, neither any of the guests in attendance. The wizard looked like the Devil himself, rakishly handsome and confident in his own magnanimity and superiority.

Orion inwardly huffed; the wizard had style and looked mouth-watering. And no matter what he wore, Voldemort would always inspire fearful respect, admiration, and awe-filled obedience. It was his confident and self-assured stance, as well as the powerful aura that was pulsing and wrapping around him.

He could sense Voldemort's astounding aura as a pleasant tingling on his skin, he could remember the exquisite taste of the wizard's blood in his mouth with the dark magic it contained, and he could feel his invisible scar warmly twitching as if pulled by Voldemort's alluring presence.

And as Orion's gaze trailed over Voldemort's form, all lingering doubts disappeared from his mind; for there stood a wizard as powerful, strong, and as driven as he was. Who could better understand and help him in his path than Voldemort, who understood his darkness and who had mighty ambitions of his own?

What better partner could he have? Since none other could compare to Voldemort's intelligence, power, deviousness, and strength. Voldemort wanted to rule the world, and he wanted to become the VA; two different paths, but with the same aim, to see the Dark triumph.

Orion vouched, right there, that some day he would tell Voldemort everything, since the wizard would understand his ambitions. He wanted Voldemort by his side. If he succeeded in becoming the VA, then only Voldemort could have the strength required to stand by him. Hopefully, not feeling overshadowed, but sensing the greatness of that position, and thus, recognizing the opportunity of helping him in his quest. Understanding, that together, they could have everything, rule over everyone for the best, and attain anything they desired.

Filled with determination, and a new sense of assuredness and confidence, Orion shrugged off his robe, which swiftly landed on the ground, and he entered the middle of the star, standing a few feet away from Voldemort.

There was a small black magical sphere floating between them, but Orion couldn't keep his eyes from Voldemort. He saw the crimson eyes slightly narrowing as they caught sight of the sash with the Zraven coat of arms, but Voldemort said nothing, since his expression soon changed when his gaze trailed over Orion. And Orion inwardly smirked with satisfaction, since he saw the admiration, fiery desire, and the deep appreciation in Voldemort's eyes.

Orion heard a round of whispers and murmurs break among the crowd, surely because of the sash, but he paid them no mind. His gaze was now locked with Voldemort's, waiting for the initiation of the magical bonding ritual he now wanted.

When everyone had silenced, Voldemort pierced him with his eyes, and said with a rich, strong voice, "Magic bless and protect us, be our guide and inspiration, binding us together."

"We honor all you created as we pledge our lives together," said Orion, instantly remembering what he had to say for the start of the bonding.

"We honor earth," said Voldemort, "and ask our union to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons."

"We honor fire," continued Orion, "and ask our union to be like a mighty flame, never to be extinguished."

"We honor wind," said Voldemort, "and ask our union to have the perseverance of the storm and the strength of thunder."

"We honor water," responded Orion, "and ask that the offspring of our union may never thirst for purity and that our magic will powerfully flow in them."

"With all the forces of the universe you created," said Voldemort, "we ask to forever grow powerful together, united for the rest of our lives."

When they finished honoring Dark Magic by saying what was required by the penta-hepta ritual to initiate, the binder's voices rose in unison to proceed with the ceremony, while they clasped their hands together, sealing the star they formed around Orion and Voldemort.

"Magic, make us your instrument in this bonding, may you act through us, binding this couple together. As the forces of the universe you created are stable, so may this union be permanently settled."

Severus' silky baritone meshed with Narcissa's and Calypso's soft sopranos, while Rosier's and Bellatrix's voices added strength to them, as they continued with the ritual.

"Take your first step to bring you closer together in your union. Together you will share the responsibility to provide for each others' protection, welfare, and support."

Voldemort took a step forward, as required in acceptance of what was said. Orion gazed at him. There were no doubts in the crimson eyes, and he immediately did the same, his small step bringing him closer to Voldemort and to the sealing of the bonding ritual.

Once he did so, he immediately felt and saw it. A swirl of magic had poured from the binders, it looked like a golden mist with flashes of several colors. It slowly encircled him and Voldemort, not yet dense or strong enough, but it was pulsing and emanating from the binders' joined hands and from the center of their bodies, towards him and Voldemort.

"Now that you have taken together the first step, may Magic bless you," said the binders in unison. "Take the second step to commit yourselves to one another in filling each other with courage, strength, and understanding. Take the second step so that you may need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel or force. May you embrace one another, but not overshadow each other. And so that you may always need one another, not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you know your fullness."

There was no hesitation in Voldemort's step, or in Orion's, and the golden mist around them soon became fuller. Orion could feel it tingling on his skin, the small hairs of his nape standing up, while his inner magical core seemed to respond, his dark magic starting to swirl inside him.

"Now that you have taken together the second step, may Magic make you prosperous. Take the third step so that Magic may grant you knowledge, peace, and harmony by mutual friendship and trust. Where there is hatred, sow compassion and understanding between you. Where there is injury, pardon. Where there is discord, union. Where there is doubt, faith. Where there is despair, hope. And where there is light, let the darkness prevail to make you stronger."

They took their step forward, and the binders continued, their voices rising together.

"Now that you have taken the third step, take the fourth, to bring you closer. Committing to talk and listen to each other. To trust and appreciate one another. To respect and cherish each other's uniqueness. And to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through joys and sorrows. To share hopes and thoughts as you build your lives together, promising to stand beside each other, so that you may grow in affirmation of the other."

This time, when Orion took his step at the same time as Voldemort, he saw the golden swirling magic concentrating around them in a sphere. His inner dark magic was excitedly flowing inside him, as if wanting to join the golden magic encompassing them. He knew that his magic wouldn't do so, yet; that would happen in the end, when the magic of the binders would mix with his inner magical core, before settling in whatever rings Voldemort had acquired for the ritual's magic to settle and seal in.

But the pull he felt was stronger. Though, he wasn't worried by it, since he knew that with each step they took they were accepting the words of the ritual but they wouldn't be forced to act by them, just slightly compelled. This ritual was, after all, one of the mildest of ancient times. They would only be restricted in having children with one another.

"Now that you have taken the fourth step together," said the binders, "may Magic grant you self-restraint so you may be loyal companions to each other, treating all other men as brothers and all women as sisters. Take the fifth step of your bonding and may you become inseparable and firm in the knowledge that you'll remain faithful, honoring each other as is due."

They took their steps at the same time, and Orion's heart sped as the ritual was coming to its end. A thousand thoughts assaulted his mind but they were swallowed by the binders' voices which proceeded with the ceremony.

"Take the sixth step to be able to produce the gift of life, for your seed will only grow and blossom in one another. Let your bloodlines merge in one, let your magic flow more powerfully in your children's blood, and let them share your heritage, for the ties of Magic will bind you together, granting you strong, pure, and powerful children."

After taking their steps, they were standing in front of each other, with the black sphere of magic between them. Orion felt the pull becoming increasingly stronger as the golden magic had solidified further, encompassing both of them without being able to see the people outside. The magic was potently swirling, their hair flailing as if there was a wind rushing between them. Orion felt his glamoured scar pulsing, the little piece of soul inside him rising, as his dark magic filled him animatedly. He felt magic throbbing from his fingertips to his toes, and it became stronger after each hitch of breath.

"May Magic grant you longevity and increase your wealth in power by your union, since two united become stronger than one alone. Now you are two persons, but there will be only one life before you, when you bond in a commitment that can't be undone, as through time and space Magic will make one of two. Attempt to become one in mind, soul, and magic, to be true companions and remain lifelong partners by this magical union. Let your union not alter when alteration finds. Let it look on tempests and never be shaken. Let it bear it out even to the edge of doom. Now take the seventh step to bind you together in perfect unity, becoming each other's forever, as you shall be together when the black wings of Death scatter your days. Take this last step, and may you forever stand beside each other, becoming strength and power unite."

Orion felt his throat dry. This was it, the last step. After this, there was no turning back. He knew he could attempt to break the bonding afterwards, but at present, he felt no desire to do so. As soon as he had seen Voldemort, he had known it was the right thing to do. No matter what happened, they could overcome it together. He wanted Voldemort by his side, and above everything, he wanted to have a good reason to find a way out of having to kill Voldemort, no matter how much the spirits insisted on it.

Grindelwald had told him to find his own path, under his own conditions. Then this was it. After becoming Voldemort's spouse bounded by magic, he would start walking his own path, with the determination of succeeding both in his relationship and in his aim to become the VA, because surely that goal and love couldn't be mutually exclusive, no matter what others said.

He gazed at Voldemort, who had already taken the step. There was determination, satisfaction, and a hint of desireful longing, which disappeared so quickly when their gazes locked, that Orion wasn't sure if he had truly seen it.

Nevertheless, Orion felt certain and determined as well, so he took that last step, which brought him inches away from Voldemort.

It happened so quickly and suddenly, that he gasped in startlement. A loud wind seemed to rush in his ears, dimming all other voices out, as the golden magic swirling around them plunged into him, in a powerful thrust which almost made him take a step backwards.

It was as if a hand had plunged into his chest, tightly grasping his inner magical core with spread fingers. It wasn't painful, but it was forceful. He felt his dark magic responding to it, mingling with it inside him, and filling him with a sense of completion.

The golden sphere around them became denser, and soon the flashes of colors it displayed merged with rivulets of silver, black, and dark green. Those strands of magic were coming from Voldemort and him. Orion saw them pouring out from their chests, meshing with the gold of the magic of the binders, which encompassed all his senses like a violent storm.

Through the noise, he heard Voldemort's strong, clear voice, "I will give you the best of myself, and ask of you no more than you can give. I will respect you as your own person, realizing that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own. I will share with you my time and my attention, and I'll bring strength and power to our union. I will keep myself open to you, growing along with you and willing to face changes in order to keep our union strong and alive. And I will stand by you, with all I have to give, in the only way I know how."

Voldemort flicked his wrist and Orion saw the small black sphere of magic fade in front of his eyes. Two rings became visible, suspended in mid air between them.

Voldemort grasped one, before extending both hands palms up towards him, as he said, "Let us remember the memories of joy, and forget the ancient histories of pain. Let us hope for the future without brooding over the past. Let us strike away the chains of mistrust from our minds. Today, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my lifetime partner, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, and my one and only companion. I will never leave you or forsake you, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you." He held the empty hand forward, as he continued, "When two people like us understand each other in their inmost, they are power unite. In this understanding, our possibilities are limitless. Place your hand in mine, and accept my vow to you, for I offer you the marriage of equals. Take my hand, and let our powers united shake the foundations of the Earth."

Orion's eyes had grown large as he listened to Voldemort's personal vow. They could say anything in their vows, there wasn't a guideline for it during the ritual, and he had expected much less from Voldemort. It wasn't an Unbreakable Vow or a magical oath, there was no punishment of death or becoming a squib if broken, but Voldemort would feel compelled to fulfill it. And Voldemort's words had filled him with a sense of purpose and inevitable destiny. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was offering a marriage of equals, a shaking of the foundations of the Earth. He knew what that meant; reshaping the world as they wanted it to be, and by Merlin he also desired that.

Without another hitch of breath, and without any doubts in his mind, Orion extended his hand and placed it in Voldemort's.

Voldemort squeezed it encouragingly, and his crimson eyes seemed to glint with a sense of attainment and contentment as he raised the other hand holding the ring.

"From this day forward our lives will be intertwined forever. I take you to be my spouse, in the presence of Magic and before these witnesses, so that we may share a life eternal. With this ring, I seal my union to you."

As soon as Voldemort placed the ring around his finger, Orion felt it. The little piece of soul inside him seemed to powerful surge forward, as if wanting to merge with the ring, though it couldn't. The small hairs of his arms stood up and his skin tingled in the presence of powerful dark magic. And he gazed at the ring, which he now discerned to be formed by two silver snakes coiled around each other, one with scarlet ruby eyes, the other with emerald gems. And he was astounded by what it meant, by Voldemort's trust in him.

With wide eyes, Orion tore his gaze from the ring on his finger, and saw that Voldemort and him were both surrounded by a tempest of magic. The sphere was no longer predominantly golden, but dark green with slashes of black, as Voldemort's inner magic had meshed with it after uttering his last words in the ritual.

Still with his hand grasped by Voldemort's, Orion extended his free hand and took the ring floating in front of him, which was exactly the same as the one Voldemort had given him.

He cleared his throat, before saying the vow he had written and memorized for the occasion.

"You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am my own person, but I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I pledge to you that I shall be a shield for your back, in the understanding that you'll be one for mine. I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't. I accept you the way you are, and I will listen to you with understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I can be forgiving, but not complacent. I will seek to balance my needs with those of yours, and I will openly draw from our combined experience in search for harmony among us, through compromise and understanding, in any trouble that may arise between us. From this day forward, I take shared responsibility, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. This is my vow to you, if you accept it, place your hand in mine."

He had to admit that his vow was much more noncommittal that Voldemort's –and that had been exactly his intention when coming up with it-, but the wizard seemed to accept it with a glint of amusement in his crimson eyes as he placed his hand in his.

Orion brought the ring inches away from Voldemort's finger, and spontaneously added with a small smile, "With this ring, I take you to be my life's partner, in this marriage of equals."

The instant he placed the ring through Voldemort's finger, he felt his inner dark magic being abruptly shaken inside him, as it was pulled outwards into the sphere of magic encircling them. Now it was violently swirling around them in a myriad of colors, with deep flashes of black which poured from Orion's chest.

Orion saw strands of magic coming from both of them, meshing with the rest, as he felt an inexorable pull inside him. Through it, he could no longer see anyone else but Voldemort, and as they still held their hands grasped in each others, he saw the magic around them concentrating and getting stronger.

It was like being in the midst of a ravaging tempest. He could hear nothing as his ears were filled with a rushing sound. His clothes flapped and his hair flailed, but above everything else, he saw the magic plunging into him and Voldemort.

He instantly became increasingly alarmed when he felt as if the magic had wrapped around his mind, while his core seemed to be grasped by a clenching hand.

And then, it started, and nothing could have prepared him for it, since it wasn't supposed to happen. As flashes of Tom's early childhood memories flooded into his mind, and knowing that Voldemort was experiencing the same with his memories, Orion knew that something was terribly wrong.

Voldemort was tightly grasping his hands, and the wizard's eyes were wide, surprised, and held a hint of fearful worry. In a blink, Orion saw a flash of comprehension in the crimson eyes, but it disappeared so quickly that it left him uncertain.

Nevertheless, Orion knew that Voldemort was fighting against it, since he could feel the wizard attempting to block the flow of memories between them with his Occlumency barriers. And he quickly attempted the same, his heart thumping loudly in his chest with dread, since if they didn't break the connection, Voldemort would soon see the memories of the most recent years. Memories filled with secrets he had kept from Voldemort and which he wasn't remotely ready to disclose yet.

In his mind, he was seeing Tom's memories of his childhood years at the orphanage, before entering Hogwarts, so he knew that Voldemort was seeing his memories from his time with the Dursleys. That didn't bother him, but he had to stop it before Voldemort reached the memory of Gregorovitch handing him the Death and Life wand, shortly followed by his first day at Durmstrang, when the spirits had spoken to him in the Chambers of Whispers.

With all the concentration and power he could muster, he slammed his already present Occlumency shield up, fiercely reinforcing them. Orion's eyes widened frantically when the flow of memories didn't stop.

He gazed at Voldemort. The wizard's crimson eyes had spreading flecks of green in them, and thus, he knew that his must have hints of crimson in them, as well. He saw Voldemort bellowing a string of wandless spells, while jerking his hands in all directions, but the connection wasn't broken. He even heard rushing footsteps and shouts from outside the sphere in which they were caged, but the guests' and binders' efforts, whatever they were, seemed to be having no effect.

It was when he saw Tom's ten-year-old memory of when he had gone into the cave with two orphans, that Orion realized that Voldemort was about to see his early plans with his father; when they had spoken of how Sirius would get the Dark Mark in order to protect him, and Voldemort had never known that Sirius hadn't been a truly loyal follower. And it was then, when the only solution suddenly sprung in his mind.

It was risky, revealing, and he didn't know if it would work. But the sense of detachment and clear-mindedness that came with it could perhaps stop what has happening. And it was imperative that the flow was halted, for his sake.

Without a second thought, Orion instantly closed his eyes and made his Necromantic powers utterly fill him up. It happened swiftly. His mind became clear, he was encompassed with a sense of aloofness and calmness, but he still felt the grasp of magic around his mind, pulsing as a living and breathing creature. And he reacted instinctively, never having dared of doing so before; he thought about Death, that inexorable force which stopped before nothing, ripping life from everything.

Orion felt something he had never before experienced so strongly. He felt a cold, sharp, and relentless surge of power well up in him, while his forehead flared with blazing pain. Without a second hitch of breath, he completely concentrated in his task and directed that force, which seemed to have poured out of him, into the link between his mind and Voldemort's.

Soon a scream of pain tore from his throat as he attacked the magic of the ritual which was spurring the flow of memories. And he realized that others were screaming as well, outside the sphere, their voices laced with fear and surprise. As he discerned Voldemort's voice screaming in pain, rising with the others, he collected all the Necromantic powers he felt swirling in him and directed it in a last assault against the magic wrapped around his mind.

Then, he felt something snap, while his knees threatened to buckle under him. His mind felt undamaged, and it had become blank and clear, and he knew he had succeeded. The flow of memories had stopped, with no injury to his or Voldemort's mind. He instantly raised his Occlumency barriers at full power while he felt Voldemort doing the same at his end of their link.

Orion was still filled with his Necromantic powers, which were unusually animated, as if they had finally been used and now didn't want to forsake their presence in him. He felt exhausted, and he weakly attempted to calm them down, but it was useless. Without being able to wait much longer to see what had happened, he snapped his eyes open.

Then he saw it. The magic of the ritual –the binders', Voldemort's, and his own magic- was flowing away from him and Voldemort. And in a blink, it formed a violently swirling whirlwind around them before abruptly plunging into their rings, as if sucked into them, leaving nothing behind.

Orion immediately felt his inner magical core and Necromantic powers settle inside him, feeling a sense of warmth and completion, as the magic of the ritual had finally settled and sealed their bonding in the rings.

"What did you do?" said Voldemort, his voice hoarse and weak, as his crimson eyes pierced him.

Orion blinked at him. Voldemort was sustaining him with his arms, though the wizard looked just as exhausted as he felt.

"What do you…"

Orion cleared his throat before attempting to speak again. His voice had sounded tiredly shaky and barely audible even to his ears.

"What do you mean?"

Voldemort slightly frowned at him. "Look for yourself. Look around you."

With a frown of his own, Orion did so, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the devastation around them.

The guests and binders were huddled together, murmuring and whispering among themselves, their eyes fixed on him. Their voices held fear but also awe, respect, and wonder. And he didn't blame them.

The earth under his feet looked scorched and there wasn't a single bush, tree, or plant alive. The garden seemed to have been caressed by the hand of Death. The flowers were black, shriveled, and one seemed to only need to blow in their direction to turn them into dust. The bushes and trees were blackened, their dried branches snapping and dropping to the ground.

He heard excited murmurs about 'Necromancer' spreading among the crowd, but he paid them no mind. He knew that what had happened to his garden had been a side effect of his use of his Necromantic powers, brought upon by his thoughts about the force of Death. He had never attempted it before, to use his powers in that way, though he had learned to do so in Vagnarov's Necromancy class, with plenty of stern warnings added by the old wizard during the lesson.

He hadn't done it on purpose, but instinctively. And it shouldn't surprise him that it had worked on his first attempt, since he knew that after practicing so much with his Necromantic powers it was expected for them to powerfully come forward and obey him; but it still alarmed him. And he warned himself to be more careful, because even if he had unwittingly only killed plants, and though nobody had been hurt, they could have.

Moreover, even if he hadn't known that he would cause all this devastation when his Necromantic powers had surged outwards, before he reigned and directed them to 'kill' the flow of memories, he now knew what he had felt like. He hadn't been aware that he had been killing all plant life around him, but he had enjoyed the surge of power that came with it. It had been enticing and compelling, as if spurring him to let go of himself and enjoy the results. And a cold chill of apprehension run along his spine as he thought about it.

Voldemort tilted his face up with a finger, and said quietly, "What did you do?"

"I saved us from something neither of us wanted," replied Orion. He pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and added, "Why did it happen? It shouldn't have occurred. The magic was supposed to seal our bonding without causing a sharing of memories. Do you know why it happened?"

"No," said Voldemort, his crimson gaze intently inspecting him. "Rest. We need to rest."

Orion was about to argue against that; he wanted answers from him, though he didn't know if Voldemort had any to offer. But he refrained from saying anything when he saw that the wizard seemed about to drop dead on his feet. Voldemort looked pale and exhausted, as much as he did, if he was honest with himself.

"Alright, let's rest," he said, shooting Voldemort a small smile, which was answered with a satisfied smirk and with a content, if not relieved, glint in the crimson eyes.

Voldemort didn't spare his guests a second glance as he wrapped his arms around Orion. And as he felt the pull of apparition clenching around him, Orion heavily sighed with contentment of his own.

It was done; the bonding ritual was complete, and he was now Voldemort's spouse for life, come what may.


	59. A brief respite

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks to all the reviewers who took the painstaking care of commenting for the last chapter. I appreciate it!

I thrive with your comments so keep them coming –grins-.

I will answer all questions in the next chapter, since I read the reviews but didn't have the time to write down my reply. Promise to do so in the next chappie!

**Note:** Pics of Castle and Potter Manor at yahoo group.

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Orion stretched his back and softly yawned before inching closer to his source of warmth. When he felt his arms slowly rising and falling in tempo with what he was clutching, he cracked open his eyes.

A small smile curved on his lips when he discovered that his source of warmth was none other than Voldemort, who was calmly sleeping by his side. With the distinct combination of fascination and possessiveness unique to the hearts of the newly wed, Orion spent several moments simply watching his spouse's chest rise and fall, as the wizard slept the profound slumber of the peacefully and utterly satisfied.

Orion reflected on the memories of their earlier lovemaking, if it could be called that. Voldemort had apparated them into a vast and ornate bedroom, and even though Orion hadn't known where the wizard had taken him, he didn't ask since he had been too exhausted to start a round of inquiries. As tired as they had felt, it hadn't become an obstacle when they had crept into the bed together, after discarding all their ceremonial clothes.

Voldemort had taken him without wasting any time; gently, slowly, and also persistently. Neither of them had spoken a single word, as if not wanting to intrude upon the moment. Neither of them had voiced their questions, they had simply enjoyed their union, as if rediscovering each other's bodies; slowly, calmly, and prolonging minutes of pleasure to hours.

As he watched Voldemort's calm face, Orion's expression gradually acquired a shadow of concern. He had woken up early. He knew it was early morning by the pale orange and red dawn light which speared through the dark gray velvet curtains of the high windows. But it was the reason for waking up early which troubled him; his dreams.

Every night he had them, and he had become so used to them that he didn't wake up screaming or flailing his limbs anymore. He had woken up calmly and satiated but with the clear imprint of the dreams in his mind.

Every single detail was the same, and he had hoped that some would change; it was one of the reasons why he had wanted to become Voldemort's spouse. But even now, when he was Voldemort's spouse at last, he still dreamt about killing the wizard, and it left him deeply perturbed.

Hadn't Calypso theorized that perhaps his dreams were warnings and that he could do something to prevent them from happening? He had done something, yet, the dreams remained unchanged.

Rising from the bed as quietly as he could, Orion wrapped around his naked form the long cape-like robe lined with fur which he had discarded the previous night and padded softly over to a window, taking care to avoid a run-in with a bookshelf.

The bedroom was vast and elegant, decorated with dark gray drapes lined with silver, plush fur carpets, several armchairs and low couches, and tapestries hanging in between chandeliers. The room was dominated by the four-poster bed enclosed by rich black velvet curtains tied around each ornate oak poster, and there were two blazing fireplaces which warmed the room enclosed by gray stone walls. Lastly, the high arched windows added a Medieval touch to it.

Propping his elbows on the windowsill and cupping his chin in his palms, Orion fixed a gaze upon the view before him. There were snowy mountains and peaks covered by dense patches of high pine trees, all suffused in a misty low fog which covered the vast expanse of land. There was no other edification in sight; they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

The view was indisputably lovely in its peaceful solitude, yet, the sigh he heaved as he irritably blew a stray black strand of hair from his eyes had none of the tone of peacefulness about it.

After being jolted into semi-consciousness by the creaking of the bed, Voldemort watched him through half-closed lids, bemused by the dawning sunlight playing upon Orion's handsome features.

"It's too early, come back to bed."

Voldemort's low voice, thick and muzzy with the film of sleep, made Orion start perceptibly in the near-tangible stillness.

He flashed the wizard a smile, a dimple peeking from the corner of his mouth. "Right. You aren't a morning person, I remember."

"Quite," said Voldemort with a smirk, raising the fur bedcover invitingly. "Now get in here where it's warm."

With a smile playing on his lips, Orion shrugged off his robe and slipped into the bed next to Voldemort, immediately being covered by the fur spread as the wizard wrapped a possessive arm around him.

"Where are we?" said Orion, gazing up at the crimson eyes which were intently inspecting him.

"Lestrange Castle," replied Voldemort nonchalantly, "in the Swiss Alps, near Dufourspitze. Rodolphus offered it to us."

Orion chuckled. "For our one-day honeymoon? How kind of him."

"Honeymoon?" said Voldemort with a disgusted and slightly offended expression on his face. "This is a brief respite to spend some time together before returning to our respective duties. Corny, maudlin honeymoons are for muggles."

"Of course," countered Orion with an amused glint in his eyes. "How stupid of me to forget that you would never partake in anything remotely muggle."

"Precisely," said Voldemort, before he raised Orion's chin with a finger and pierced him with his eyes. "Now tell me, what's bothering you?"

Orion peeked at him. "Nothing. Why?"

"I have an intimate acquaintance with the subtleties of your moods, you can't fool me. Tell me."

"Alright," said Orion with a sigh. "Er- I was wondering about what happened during the ceremony-"

"We started sharing memories," interrupted Voldemort calmly. "It shouldn't have happened."

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough," said Orion dryly, while he intently inspected Voldemort's face. "I want to know why it happened."

Voldemort shrugged indifferently. "I don't know for certain. None of the words spoken during the ceremony could have caused it. But perhaps, it has something to do with the link we share. After all, we have a mind connection given that you're my horcrux. That could be the reason."

Orion frowned in thought. It was plausible, and maybe that connection had strengthened due to the ceremony, though he was in no hurry to test it since he had too many secrets and thus he couldn't afford to lower his Occlumency barriers. But it could be useful for later, especially to carry mind-to-mind conversations with Voldemort, as he had once done when the wizard thought he was negotiating with Harry Potter. And more importantly, to still have visions about what Voldemort did when they weren't together.

Furthermore, Voldemort didn't seem concerned about it, and honestly, he wasn't either, since he had only seen up until the moment when young Tom had entered the cave with the two orphans. Therefore, he knew that Voldemort had only seen his life at the Dursleys, never reaching the day when he had escaped and when his father had found him.

"What I'm interested in," said Voldemort curtly, cutting through Orion's musings, "is what you did to stop it."

Orion stared at him and said offhandedly, "I used my Necromantic powers."

"I suspected as much," hissed Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at him. "Yet you promised to drop Necromancy if it changed you."

"It didn't change me-"

"Your eyes turned all black, like it happened that first time when you nearly destroyed your father's cell at Azkaban, when you couldn't control your dark magic," interrupted Voldemort sharply. "Like it happened when you pulled the halfbreed out from the Veil. But this time, your eyes seemed void, like empty endless pits. Don't tell me it hasn't changed you. Were you even aware of what you were doing?"

"I was-"

"That you were killing all the plants in your winter garden?" interjected Voldemort, gripping Orion's chin and piercing him with his eyes.

"Er- not about that," said Orion quietly, looking up at him. He clenched his jaw and added sharply, "But that doesn't mean that it's changing me, it means that I still haven't fully mastered my Necromantic powers." He jerked his face away from Voldemort's grasp and leveled him with a hard stare. "Besides, don't you see that if I master them it will be beneficial for us, for the war. I could do so many things-"

"Not at your expense," snapped Voldemort sternly. "We agreed that you would drop it if it changed you."

"It isn't changing me," retorted Orion stubbornly. "I saved us by using them. And you vowed to respect my interests, understanding that they are no less important than your own. Are you breaking this vow in our first day together? Was your pledge to me so flimsy that you're already recanting it?"

"I'm not," said Voldemort through gritted teeth, "but I want you to promise that you won't go all the way. I will allow you to continue your studies in Necromancy if you have no intention of becoming a Necromancer."

"You know why I'm studying it; to help my father-"

"Yes," interrupted Voldemort sharply. "That's why I'll let you continue your classes at Durmstrang, but I won't allow you to become a Necromancer. Now, give me your word."

Orion clenched his jaw in anger. Voldemort wouldn't allow him? He stared at Voldemort, and then realized that there was a vague hint of concern in the crimson eyes, but more importantly, he realized that the wizard was humoring him.

Voldemort didn't think that defeating a Dementor was possible; the wizard was merely allowing him to continue his studies so that he realized it on his own. Voldemort didn't believe that he had the capacity to rescue his father. And he had to admit that he wasn't certain either. He was learning much in Vagnarov's classes, but nothing which could help him defeat a Dementor. He held the hope that Pommel's book would give him a hint of how to do something which has never been done before.

He tiredly rubbed his forehead. Regardless of that, he had to admit that he had no desire to become a full-fledged Necromancer. The power was enticing, yes, but it was for that reason alone that it had to be avoided, since it was dangerously addictive. He only wanted to learn a little bit more; the necessary to bring back his father.

"I don't want to become a true Necromancer," he said resolutely, sternly gazing into the crimson eyes. "I promise that I won't become one."

Voldemort intently scrutinized him in silence, and finally said curtly, "Good, I'll make sure that you keep that promise."

"Fine by me," said Orion distractedly, as he gazed at his new ring, seeing the two silver snakes coiled around each other, with ruby and emerald eyes, and which seemed to almost be alive under the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. "Where did you get these?"

"Coincidentally symbolical, aren't they?" said Voldemort with a self-satisfied smirk. "They were Slytherin's wedding rings."

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Heirlooms? And you had them?" He shook his head in amusement and chuckled. "Just how many Founders' heirlooms have you purloined, Tom?"

"I stole nothing which didn't belong to me in the first place," snapped Voldemort. "I'm the last of Slytherin's descendants, therefore his heirlooms rightly belong to me. Since the other Founders have no living descendants, who but I have the right to reclaim their heirlooms?"

Orion secretively smiled. Yes, Voldemort had the right to posses the rings, but so did he, since with the Potter blood coursing in his veins he was also Slytherin's distant descendant.

Voldemort smirked, and drawled arrogantly, "You can think of me as a collector of precious antiquities."

"Precious indeed," said Orion, fingering the wedding ring while he felt a familiar pull. He locked gazes with Voldemort, and added quietly, "I know what it holds. I felt it the instant you put it on my finger."

"It's better if you have it," interjected Voldemort dismissively. "No one will suspect that I willingly gave you one."

"That you trusted anyone with one of your horcruxes, you mean," said Orion with a small smile. "It's the one you made with the diary's soul, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," said Orion, looking at him with a fond expression on his face. "You may rest assured that I will protect it as I have always protected your other horcruxes."

"You will need to cast two parsel-spells on your ring," interjected Voldemort. "One to mask both the power of the horcrux and the magic sealed in it by the bonding ceremony-"

"Ah, yes," interrupted Orion pensively. "I remember reading about the spells in Slytherin's books. One spell to contain and mask the magic in the object, another spell to make the object invisible –by touch and sight- to anyone but the caster. Thus, even Dumbledore can stare right at my finger and never see nor feel the ring on it."

"Precisely," said Voldemort with a satisfied smirk. "I'll do the same with mine."

"Alright," said Orion excitedly, getting up from the bed. "Now, let's explore Rodolphus' Castle. Let's see if it can even compare to the splendor of Black Manor."

"Not so fast," grumbled Voldemort, while he grasped Orion's arm and pulled him back into the bed, "it's too early still."

Orion chuckled with amusement as he sat with crossed legs besides Voldemort. "You're worse than a vampire at the crack of dawn, Tom. We only have one day-"

"Speaking about vampires," interrupted Voldemort sharply, tightly gripping Orion's chin to force him to look at him. "I saw the sash that you were wearing. Don't believe me to be so ignorant as to not recognize the Zraven crest it displayed. Why did you wear it?"

Orion slightly tensed, but replied calmly, "Because I am one of them, since Lezander gave me his blood. It doesn't mean anything else."

While Voldemort pierced him with a hard, searching crimson gaze, Orion felt a certain disquiet. He had willingly become Voldemort's spouse, thinking that it was for the best, but he didn't know how he would react when confronted with Lezander again.

He would spend a month of training at Zraven Citadel, and he was determined to see it through, but it would also mean seeing Lezander constantly, probably even working besides him. Nevertheless, it wasn't something which he was prepared to reveal to Voldemort yet. He would cross that bridge when he had to.

He glanced out the corner of his eyes to note that Voldemort's eyes were narrowed, his lips set in a tight straight line, and his jaws slightly clenched in a display of angry thwarted possessiveness.

Surprisingly, Orion found the wizard's expression both amusing and charming. A smile darted across Orion's lips as he trailed his fingertips through the black waves of Voldemort's hair, exploring the curves of his temple and the broad set of his jaw, studying and memorizing the wizard's every darkly handsome feature with fond intensity.

"It doesn't mean anything else," reiterated Orion quietly, with a small smile on his face as he swiftly straddled him. "I'm your spouse now, Tom."

"Yes, you are," said Voldemort sharply, wrapping Orion with his arms and forcing him against his chest, as he pierced him with crimson eyes. "I won't allow you to forget it." He smirked, and added with a lustful glint, "And I'll enjoy reminding you of it."

Orion chuckled when he felt the wizard's hard arousal pressed against his stomach. They were still both naked and covered by the fur spread, though the closeness between them certainly warmed his body even more.

"If you have energy enough for that," said Orion with an impish grin, "then you're certainly awake enough to explore the castle."

He gave Voldemort a quick peck on the lips before disentangling himself from the wizard and jumping to his feet away from the bed.

"Come on, old man, let's take a tour," said Orion, shooting him a mischievous smirk. "And if you're good at the end of it, you'll be fully rewarded."

Voldemort leveled him with a baleful look in response, but complied nonetheless as they started putting on some shirts, pants, and robes which they found in one of the wardrobes. Neither of them carried their wands, since during the ceremony they couldn't hold any, but they swiftly adjusted the clothes to their measures by their respective use of wandless magic.

During their explorations, at the beginning of which Voldemort kept darkly muttering about chirpy morning hiper-active brats, a house-elf leading a team of others presented himself to them, courteously welcoming them to Lestrange Castle and offering to be at their disposal at the snap of fingers.

Orion found the Castle to be charming in its dark Gothic architecture. It had high windows of pointed arches with glass panels painted with armorial designs, wall paintings covered the thick stone walls above the wainscoting, and torches and lanterns of metal frame ran along every hall and room. There were windows seats worked into the stone walls, and oak furniture upholstered with leather and with carved ornamentation and decorative metalwork scattered along each space.

It was a Motte and Bailey Castle of the Dark Ages with fortified towers, though it had been reconstructed and well-kept. It could be described as a concentric castle, since there were castles within castles, with the inner building secured with several lines of defense.

After an hour of exploring, they reached the Gatehouse, which was a complex of towers, bridges and barriers built to protect the main entrance of the castle. And after trudging through the snow covered ground of the Bailey –the courtyard within the walls of the castle-, they reached a place which took Orion's breath away.

"I'm definitely stealing this idea from Ruddy!" said Orion, with an excited wide grin on his face as he gazed at what could be described as a large pond transformed into an interior space by the use of a high domed glass paneled spherical roof.

He grasped Voldemort's hand and pulled him forward after him. The glass roof reminded Orion of his winter garden and he vouched to someday build a pond just like it at Black Manor, in order to have a kind of natural indoor pool at his disposal.

There were patches of dense pine trees and bushes around the pond, and it was warm and cozy inside though not enough to melt the snow on the ground. The only problem was the lack of any seats.

Orion pensively stared at two pine trees about seven feet away from each other right besides the pond.

He flashed Voldemort a smile. "That's it. This is where we're spending our day. Now, watch and learn."

Orion pulled up his sleeves and shot his palms towards the trees, concentrating on the image in his mind in order to conjure the desired object. He had never seen one if real life, though he had once seen it on the television when peeking at it while he did his chores at the Dursleys, while his fat cousin munched fast food and goggled at the screen like a half-witted idiot.

Then, as he muttered the conjuring spell, ropes and thick smooth cords blinked into existence in front of his eyes. He made the cords intertwine around each other, forming a broad net, while the ropes wrapped and tied themselves around each tree. In a few more seconds, his work was done and a wide hammock gently rocked between the two pine trees.

Shooting Voldemort a proud grin, Orion eagerly jumped into it and almost flipped over in his excitement. He laughed while he tried to regain the balance in the wildly swinging hammock.

Once he got the trick of it, with a leg perched over to control the swinging, he patted the space by his side, and said with a wide grin, "Jump in, you'll love it."

Voldemort eyed the hammock mistrustfully, and said snidely, "That's a muggle contraption. I'm not getting on it."

"You're such a snob, Tom," said Orion with a chuckle. "And remember that I know that you had a muggle upbringing, so don't get all high and mighty with me. Besides, it's comfortable and fun."

To make his point, he made the hammock gently rock with the foot he had down on the ground, and said, "It's either here with me, or all alone in an armchair you conjure." He shot him a mischievous smile, and added, "I'll make it worth it."

"Well, in that case," said Voldemort with a smirk, "I'll lower myself and accept your offer."

"Very magnanimous of you, Tom," countered Orion with a roll of his eyes. "Now, get in here."

Voldemort shot the thing a scathing look but carefully started to get on it, right until the moment when Orion energetically pushed his foot on the ground, making the hammock fling to a side, causing Voldemort to suddenly topple right on top of him.

Orion laughed at the surprised and angry expression on Voldemort's face while he clutched the wizard's arms to keep him steady, as the hammock wildly swung from one side to the other.

_"You did that on purpose, you annoying little whelp,"_ hissed Voldemort angrily, as he adjusted himself on top of Orion, grasping the netted cords with tight fingers.

_"Of course I did,"_ countered Orion with a wide smirk. "_I said I would make it worth it."_ He wrapped his arms around Voldemort, bringing him inches away from his face, and added in a low hiss, _"Isn't this cozily comfortable?"_

"_Not yet_," said Voldemort with a promising curl of his lips, while he settled besides Orion.

After comfortably stretching on the hammock and wrapping his arms around Orion to pull him tightly to his side, he drawled disdainfully, "I don't see what's so wonderful about this thing."

"Just wait and see," said Orion with a grin, before he made the hammock rock gently. After a few swings, he sighed contently as he rested his head on Voldemort's chest. "This is nice, isn't it? I guess that this is what it would feel like to be rocked by a mother."

"Not that either of us has ever experienced that, have we?" said Voldemort quietly, while he gazed down at Orion's face. "Not that we remember."

Orion, who was partly resting on top of Voldemort, crossed an arm over the wizard's chest and rested his chin on it, looking up at the wizard.

"Sad but true," he said, before pulling his mind away from that thought to glance at the view displayed beyond the glass sphere, which enclosed them with the pond and patches of forest.

It was softly snowing now, and peacefulness filled him as he caught sight of the peaks and mountains covered by a white mantle of snow beyond the walls of the castle. The sun's rays reflected on the vastness of snow, making it sparkle like jewels embroidered in a white veil. And he could hear the hushed and whispery rustle of branches as a cold breeze stirred the pine trees.

Orion glanced at Voldemort, who was also pensively watching the scenery, and he distractedly fingered the wizard's collar as he said quietly, "Can it ever be like this?"

"Like what?" said Voldemort, gazing down at him with an arched eyebrow. "You mean without concerns about the war, without duties? Just calmly resting and enjoying ourselves. Would you be satisfied with idleness? Is that what you want?"

Orion slightly frowned and then chuckled. "I guess not. For a while it would be nice, but then it would be boring, wouldn't it? Neither of us can fiddle for long." He smiled and added, "I cannot fiddle but I can make a great state from a little city."

"Quoting Themistocles, my little serpent?" said Voldemort with an amused glint in his eyes. "I always knew you were a consummate bookworm, no need to prove it."

"Just like you, Tom," countered Orion with a grin.

"Quite," said Voldemort with a smirk. "And what a great empire we'll build for us, Orion. Can you see it? It's almost in our grasp."

"Yes, I can see it," replied Orion quietly, gazing up at him. "But it will take many battles, lives, bloodshed and years. It's all worth it, of course, but it seems like such a long, excruciating path to be walked."

"It won't take so many years," said Voldemort with a dark glint in his eyes.

"Well, not with the help of the Allies, the werewolves, and… the vampires," interjected Orion. He sighed and pierced Voldemort with his eyes, before saying sternly, "The Zraven Clan are still my allies, Tom, regardless of what happened with Lezander. I must tell you that they agreed to the terms of the Dark Allies as long as one million muggles are kept alive for them. I told Râzvan that you and I would have a meeting with him, to discuss matters further. Though now, I don't want to see him yet. But I must know if you agree to give him the million muggles."

"He wants a million muggles to feed from them?" said Voldemort with an arched eyebrow. He let out a rumbling, low bout of laughter, and added, "Certainly, he can have them as long as he takes the responsibility to keep them in his control."

"And the rest of the muggles?" demanded Orion, narrowing his eyes at him.

Voldemort deviously smirked. "You know what I plan to do with them."

"Yes, to massacre them," retorted Orion crisply. "And I still don't agree."

"There'll be time to discuss that and reach an agreement," said Voldemort dismissively.

Orion arched a surprised eyebrow. "So you're not planning on starting a war with them? You'll wait till we win the wizarding war?"

"Most probably, yes," replied Voldemort nonchalantly. "I have limited time on my hands and I'm busy enough with planning the war in England, and later the war in Europe. And I don't dispose of trustworthy subordinates to delegate the responsibility of planning a war against muggles. I prefer to plan it myself, so that no mistakes are committed."

Orion exhaled with relief, before piercing him with his eyes and saying sternly, "And you'll plan with me. We are conducting the war together, Tom. However many wars there'll be in the future, we'll lead together."

"Of course," said Voldemort dryly, intently gazing at him. "That's why you wanted to become my spouse, wasn't it? I'll keep my end of the bargain."

"Yes it was, amongst other reasons," countered Orion with a smirk.

"Other reasons being?" demanded Voldemort, clutching Orion's chin in a tight grip.

Orion grinned at him. "Why, Tom, I thought you already knew. You amuse me, our life together will be thrilling, won't it?"

"I amuse you?" hissed Voldemort with narrowed eyes. He laughed and released Orion's chin. "Yes, it amuses me to keep you by my side as well." He smirked and added, "It will certainly amuse me to see you get wide with my child in your belly."

Orion scrunched his nose and muttered darkly, "It won't amuse me, that's for sure. I think that we should throw dices or something more fair which will give us equal chances of determining who carries our heir." He narrowed his eyes, and added sharply, "You could carry my child as well. I promised to give you an heir, but it doesn't follow that I should be the one to carry him."

Voldemort scoffed and drawled arrogantly, "First, I don't bottom. Second, you accepted in our bargain to carry our heir. And finally, I can't be troubled to carry around a child."

"And I can?" snapped Orion moodily. "Besides, you don't need to bottom in order to have a child. We could use a ritual-"

"No," interrupted Voldemort sternly, piercing him with narrowed eyes. "Nothing wrong can happen using natural means and potions. I won't use a ritual which could meddle things and affect our heir." He gripped Orion's chin, and said sharply, "You accepted to carry the child. You can't turn back now."

Orion huffed irritably. "Fine, I won't. But I will determine when, Tom, as we agreed."

"Of course," said Voldemort calmly, smirking at him.

Orion narrowed his eyes at the nonchalant response, but as Voldemort darkly smiled at him he remembered that there was no way in which Voldemort could impregnate him without him realizing it. The potion which would change him in order to bear a child would cause him so much momentary pain that he would surely know it the instant it happened.

He relaxed under the assurance while he remembered Vagnarov's words to him. The old wizard had been mistaken; becoming Voldemort's spouse didn't complicate matters, it simplified them.

The ceremony had brought them closer, he had felt it the instant they had engaged in the slow-paced sex of last night. It had been fulfilling, flooding him with intense pleasure as all his senses seemed to be heightened and enfocused on Voldemort. Voldemort's soft caresses had seemed to burn on his skin, their auras meshed and pulsed together, and the connection between them –caused by the piece of soul inside him- had seemed more profound and enthralling.

Not to mention that Voldemort had proved to trust him on a level beyond the expected; the wizard had given him a horcrux to protect. Certainly Dumbledore, given the old coot's opinion about Voldemort, would never dream that Voldemort had entrusted him with a precious horcrux. And though he had proved to Voldemort that he was worthy of that trust -by having kept safe the locket and then rescuing the Gaunt ring from Dumbledore's clutches and keeping it with him- he was still moved by Voldemort's faith in him, and determined to never shake it.

And as he thought about Vagnarov's visit, a realization sprung in his mind; the spirits had seen the plans for the ceremony in Romulus Rosier's mind, and that shouldn't be possible given that Rosier, like all others in attendance, had signed a magical contract that not even Dumbledore could break, since Voldemort had taken precise measures for it when designing the contract.

Then, his and Calypso's suspicions about the mind magic that the spirits were able to wield were not only correct but an underestimation of the spirits' true powers. It not only left him baffled, but also highly suspicious that if the spirits could break into a mind which was impenetrable due to a magical contract, then the spirits could also break into his mind, giving him the dreams, as Calypso had once hypothesized.

Orion's jaw clenched in anger. It seemed that Calypso had been right; the spirits could be using the dreams to make him do what they wanted, slowly compelling him to kill Voldemort.

"What are you thinking about?" said Voldemort, with a slight frown on his face as he intently gazed at him.

Orion blinked at him, pulling out from his silent angry rants. "Er- that we should be enjoying our last day together." He smiled and added, "Now that you told me that you accept Râzvan's condition, I'll let him know when the time is right. No more discussions about the war, muggles, or vampires. This is supposed to be a sort of short holiday."

"Our last day together?" drawled Voldemort with a smirk. "Surely you don't believe that."

"What do you mean?" said Orion with a frown. "I have to return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning and you'll go back to your manor."

"But we'll live together after that," retorted Voldemort calmly.

Orion gaped at him. "Live together?"

"Spouses share the same roof, my little serpent," said Voldemort with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Er- right, of course," said Orion with wide eyes. "But where will we live?"

"Wherever you wish," drawled Voldemort magnanimously. "In my manor, yours, a new one you want to acquire…"

Orion's mind spun. He had never considered how much his life would change now that he was someone else's spouse. Of course that he was expected to live with Voldemort from now on. But where? He loved Black Manor, it was home to him, and he would offer it instantly if it wasn't also his base of operation for the mission of breaking out Grindelwald from Nurmengard.

On the other hand, Riddle Manor was a possibility, but it couldn't hold a candle to Black Manor… but he also had Potter Manor in Wiltshire and 'La joie de vivre' in Nice, though he couldn't reveal that to Voldemort yet. Moreover, after breaking out Grindelwald, the German wizard would stay at Potter Manor, leaving Black Manor with no more secrets to hold, since he kept the two hallows in his trunk, under heavy wards.

"We'll live in my manor," said Orion with a small smile. "You can move in during summer holidays, since now I don't have the time to make all the necessary adjustments in Black Manor's wards. Until then, you'll live in your manor while I'll stay at Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Do you like that arrangement?"

He gazed at Voldemort expectantly, wisely omitting that during his next holidays he would be spending one month at Zraven Citadel; one had to choose his battles, and more importantly, know when to declare war.

"That's acceptable," replied Voldemort with a wide smirk, "though some changes will be required. You must instruct your house-elves to obey me as well, and we'll occupy the master bedroom, as proper."

Orion's throat dried. The master bedroom was his father's suite, though his father was lying in a bedroom next to his because he wanted to have him close by. But Voldemort was right, as a married man, and current Head of the Black House, he should use the master bedroom. It was a small concession.

He mutely nodded and glanced away from him, dreading to think what his father would say when he became aware not only that he was Voldemort's spouse but that they had taken residence in Black Manor. His father would have a heart attack the minute after he was resurrected and informed of all the changes in his absence.

Orion wryly chuckled while he gazed at the inviting pond surrounded by a mantle of soft snow.

"Let's take a dip," he said, shooting Voldemort a roguish grin. "I'll warm the water and I would like to explore other venues."

"Other venues?" said Voldemort in a low, silky voice, as a sly smirk spread on his face.

"Yep," replied Orion with a devilish smile, pointedly trailing his gaze over Voldemort's clothed body. "And you very well know for what. No desks, walls or marble columns in this instance, but water will make matters interesting, don't you think? Besides, I rather see you naked than clothed, and this is a good excuse."

Without waiting for Voldemort's answer, he jumped from the hammock, leaving the wizard wildly swinging on it, and with a jerk of his wrist, he spelled away his clothes.

A cold chill ran down his spine as his naked body was assaulted by the cold breeze that blew within the glass dome, and he hastily stuck his hand into the freezing water, muttering under his breath a mild boiling spell which soon caused a foggy vapor to rise from the pond's surface as it slowly warmed the mass of water.

When he was satisfied with the warm temperature, he shot a glance over his shoulder and saw Voldemort's darkened crimson gaze watching him.

With a smirk, Orion plunged into the water with an exhilarated shout. He felt the pleasantly warm water caressing him as he swam deep into the pond, and he finally broke through the surface gasping for air and with a wide grin on his face.

"It's heavenly!" he loudly proclaimed, before he swam further and reached the pond's edge. He crossed his arms over the snowed ground, leaving the rest of his body submerged in the water, and gazed at Voldemort, who was still eyeing him from the comfort of the hammock. He smirked and added, "Are you shy, Tom? Have you become a prude? Or is swimming in a pond too lowly for a snob like you?"

Voldemort scoffed as he smoothly rose from the hammock, leaving it swinging behind him.

Orion slightly frowned when the wizard didn't plunge right into the pond, and said quietly, "Do you know how to swim?"

"Of course I do," hissed Voldemort indignantly. "Even though no one taught me during my childhood, I took care of learning on my own. My taste in how to have fun, however, isn't child-like as your own."

"I should have guessed that you learned on your own; you wouldn't allow yourself to lack in any department." Orion snorted and added, "And I rather have my version of fun, since fun for you is cruciong people, my dear Tom."

"Indeed it is," countered Voldemort with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Orion rolled his eyes. "Well, get your ass in here, I don't want to wait forever."

"Needy, are we?" said Voldemort with a smug expression on his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest, gazing down at him. "I want to hear you ask nicely."

"Oh, bugger off, Tom," snapped Orion impatiently, while he flapped his legs in the water. He smirked at him and added, "You're my spouse, and as such, you're supposed to satisfy my every need. If you're not willing, I'm sure I can find others."

"I would like to see you try," hissed Voldemort. "They would be dead before they could even touch a hair of your head."

"So would others who approached you," retorted Orion incensed. "I wouldn't kill them but I would surely torture them, as is my right."

"Feeling a bit possessive of me, my little serpent?" said Voldemort with a surprised arched eyebrow, which soon faded to give way to a smirk.

Orion blinked and slightly frowned. "Must be the damned bond, but yes." He leveled him with a burning gaze, and added exasperatedly, "Hurry up, will you?"

Voldemort intently gazed at him, before slowly peeling off his clothes with a smug smirk on his face, while Orion's eyes trailed over him.

"Show off," darkly muttered Orion, which only made Voldemort's smirk widen as the wizard took his time to discard his robes.

Orion huffed and plunged into the water to cool down, while he vigorously swam into the depths of the pond. He resurfaced in time to see Voldemort proudly standing naked on the edge of the pond before springing into the water.

With a few powerful strokes, Voldemort expertly swam forward and reached him, breathing effortlessly and steadily.

"Did you say something about exploring other venues?" he said with a smirk, as he pulled Orion towards the edge.

Orion chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Voldemort's neck when the wizard rested his back against the muddy edge, both submerged in the warm water as snow started to slowly fall from the skies once again.

"Now look who's impatient," said Orion with a smirk, when Voldemort pulled his legs around his waist. Then he added vindictively, "I want you to ask nicely."

Voldemort scoffed. "When hell freezes over, my little serpent."

Orion clicked his tongue mockingly. "Such a muggle expression from your lips, Tom, shame on you. What if your sycophantic Death Eaters heard you?"

"They would be summarily obliviated, of course."

Orion rolled his eyes before he slightly frowned. "Talking about sycophantic Death Eaters, there's something I've always been meaning to ask you."

"Ask all you like," said Voldemort with an expectant arched eyebrow.

Orion distractedly carded his fingers through Voldemort's wet black locks of hair, and piercing him with his eyes, he said quietly, "I know Bella was with child when Frank Longbottom led some Aurors into Lestrange Manor. And I know that losing the baby due to the wounds in her body greatly affected her. What I don't know is if it was yours."

"It's possible but unlikely," replied Voldemort dismissively, "I only used her for a few nights."

"Used her?" said Orion, gazing at him. "Merlin help all your past lovers, Tom, you're a ruthless bastard."

"So? I don't see anything wrong in that," drawled Voldemort with an arched eyebrow.

"She loved you, probably still does," retorted Orion pointedly. "Yet you say that you were only using her."

"I had no feelings towards her and never proclaimed to have," said Voldemort unrepentantly. "She knew what she was getting into, and hungrily welcomed my favors, I might add. Loving me is her misfortune."

Those last words struck Orion's mind with unexpected force, sensing, perhaps, the truth applied to his case, but he pushed them away for later perusal since he wanted to stay on track.

He shook his head and said wryly, "You're some piece of work, Tom."

"Why, thank you," said Voldemort with a smirk.

"But don't you care if it was yours or not?"

"As I said, it's unlikely," replied Voldemort shortly. "Besides, I didn't want to have any heirs with her, she's not powerful enough. Not to mention that it's impossible to do anything about it now, and we don't know who the father was. It was probably Rodolphus'." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and demanded, "Why are you concerned about this?"

"I'm not," said Orion with a slight frown. "It would simply explain some things, like why she started to despise me ever since she found out that we were together."

"Why do you care about her? You dislike her."

"She's still my Aunt," said Orion quietly.

"I don't see your point," countered Voldemort sharply. "She would harm you if I wasn't there to stop her, therefore, you owe her no considerations." He grasped Orion's chin, and said harshly, "Don't be blinded by familial bonds. Some relatives are better dead than alive."

"You're not speaking about her now," said Orion, gazing at him, "but about your muggle father and grandparents."

"And also about your muggle relatives," interjected Voldemort pointedly. "At least, you took care of your Uncle, and I took care of your Aunt and nauseating fat cousin."

"Yes, we took care of them," said Orion quietly.

"Any regrets?" demanded Voldemort, tilting up Orion's chin.

"No," replied Orion sharply. "I told you so long along, when you informed me they were dead. I don't regret their fate."

"Good, it was high time that you shed that naïveté of yours."

"Oh, I've shed it," retorted Orion with a humorless chuckle.

"And you're stronger for it," interjected Voldemort sternly.

Orion dismissively shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps."

"Do you really want to spend our time talking about worthless muggles and Bella?" silkily said Voldemort, slyly smirking as he wrapped his arms around Orion, tightly pressing him against his hard arousal.

Orion chuckled and shook his head. "Indeed not."

* * *

Orion indolently rested on the hammock wrapped in Voldemort's strong arms as they were both covered by a soft, thick fur spread which a house-elf had brought with a snap of their fingers.

He was feeling utterly satiated, spent, and lazily content after hours of enjoying himself with Voldemort. Now they were dozily and silently swinging as day started to merge into night.

Unexpectedly, he felt that it had been one of the most peaceful and relaxedly enjoyable days of his life. All matters about the war and other issues hadn't been broached again as they dedicated themselves to savor each other in their seclusion. And Voldemort had surprised him by being complaint -after initial reserves- in not only following his lead with the hammock and pond, but also by behaving in a carefree and easygoing manner, which made him a pleasantly fun partner to have around.

The wizard was probably only humoring him for now, but Orion admitted that Voldemort at least had the capacity to do so when he wanted to, making that day as gratifying as the time he had spend with Sebastien at Lago Di Como and the week he had spend with Lezander at Zraven Citadel, long ago.

There was one blatant difference which made the day superior to his other fond memories; his sexual engagements with Voldemort were not only delectably pleasurable but also ratified the increasing warm and fond appreciation he felt for the wizard. Voldemort was unabashedly ruthless, cold-hearted, and selfish, but strangely enough the wizard didn't alienate him with it, but somehow included him, making Orion chuckle with amusement each time Voldemort spouted some arrogant and superior remark.

Though Orion knew that it wasn't Voldemort's explicit intention, it was as if the wizard had proved to him what their lives could be like when there was no wedging trouble between them; delightfully enjoyable, occasionally dangerously thrilling, entertaining, and certainly sensuously pleasurable.

Orion was sleepily enjoying the way Voldemort was sliding his fingers along his nape, when the wizard suddenly stopped and unceremoniously nudged him.

"What?" mumbled Orion groggily. "Don't stop."

Voldemort snorted as he sat up. "You're such a spoiled little imp."

"I'm not," snapped Orion, leveling him with a baleful look as he shifted to a side to accommodate himself on the hammock. "Why did you stop anyway? I was comfortable, Tom!"

"Yes, sprawled on top of me," drawled Voldemort with a glint of amusement in his crimson eyes. "I've been petting you for an hour."

"So what?" grumbled Orion. "I want more."

Voldemort smirked at him. "So you enjoy it when I treat you like my pet? I can certainly oblige."

With an irritated huff, Orion rolled over and turned his back to him, determined to keep relaxedly resting on the gently rocking hammock for a while longer.

Suddenly, the hammock wildly sprung to a side, and with an indignant and startled cry, Orion fiercely clutched the netted cords in order to avoid flipping over.

Once he had regained his balance, he shot Voldemort, who had smoothly jumped from the hammock, a dark glare promising retribution.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, when he saw Voldemort wandlessly casting a warming charm over his nude body.

"Wait here. I have a surprise for you," said Voldemort, with a sly smirk on his face. "I want you to experience something."

Without giving Orion time to voice his protest, the wizard swiftly wandered away from the glass domed area, stark naked and utterly unabashed.

With a disgruntled sigh, Orion stretched on the hammock, face up, and pulled the fur cover up to his chest. With arms crossed behind his head, he gazed through the spherical glass roof and realized that nightfall had already turned to night.

A crescent moon provided more eerie atmosphere than light, gleaming like a gash sliced in the perfect velvet of the sky, with stars embroidered on it like sparkling gems, while the moonlight scarcely illuminated snips and patches of snow and high pine trees.

Orion heavily sighed since tomorrow he would be back at Hogwarts. On one hand, there was much that he needed to do, and finally reading his completed translation of Pommel's book filled him with excitement. But on the other, he wished he could stay in the solitude of Lestrange Castle with Voldemort for a bit longer.

They had only spent one day together, and it didn't seem enough to strengthen the new truce or sense of connection between them. By all accounts, in this instance, they hadn't fought over anything important; for once in their lives.

And with an eerie certainty, he knew that once they were back in their lives, that peace which reigned between them wouldn't last for long.

After what seemed like hours, Orion heard self-assured footsteps muffled by snow. He snapped his head to a side and saw Voldemort calmly making his way towards him, holding something in front of him with both hands.

Orion chuckled. "Is that a gift for me? How very nice of you, Tom-"

He broke off and jumped to his feet when Voldemort and the object became clearer when they were bathed in the moonlight.

"Oh, bloody crap!" he said, instinctively taking a step back as his eyes fixed on the object.

"As eloquent as ever," drawled Voldemort, as he reached Orion.

Orion's eyes grew large, and he stuttered, "Is that- is that the-"

"I present to you, the Mayan Stone," cut in Voldemort, with an infuriatingly smug half-smile on his face, while he held up the artifact with both hands.

A cold chill ran down Orion's spine as his skin tingled in the presence of a powerful magical object. But what worried him the most was the eerie pull he felt towards it, as if the Stone was inexorably calling his magic, eager to be filled by it.

The artifact was of the size of a Quaffle, and looked heavy though Voldemort held it as if it weighted nothing. It was a white stone in the shape of a three-dimensional hexagon, with carved hieroglyphics on each of the sides. Though Orion had studied ancient magical cultures during History of the Dark Arts at Durmstrang, he didn't know enough to discern what each hieroglyphic, drawing, and geometric motif represented.

Orion inched closer to look at it, and saw that the stone was crowned by a translucent large gem incrusted on the top, clearly cut into the shape of a six-faced diamond. It looked like a common gem, though he had never seen one so large or so clear. It reflected the moonlight like a prism fracturing a ray of sunlight, casting on his face and Voldemort's a myriad of shredded colors.

He spread a hand towards it but halted mid-way when he realized what he was doing. He felt a relentless need to grasp it in his hands, to feel its weight and smooth surface. The need was like a raging blaze, burning more needily than the fiercest, and he gasped and dropped his hand in apprehension.

He recognized the feeling; he had felt it yesterday at the end of the bonding ritual, when his Necromantic powers had seemed to encourage him to let go. And he had felt something like it each time his dark magic had wildly gushed from him in unbridled waves of power.

Utterly enticing and fulfilling but completely out of his control, and he didn't like it one bit.

He snapped his wide eyes to look at Voldemort and saw that the wizard's crimson gaze was fixed on the Stone, with an intense –if not slightly insane– hungry glint in his eyes.

"Tom," he said quietly, placing a hand on Voldemort's forearm, "I don't like it."

Voldemort snapped his eyes to him and slightly frowned. "What's not to like?" A large fanatical smile spread on his face, and he said in a low, haggard voice, "Don't you feel it? The power it contains? Do you have any idea of what this can do? What we can do with it? Think, Orion! With this, we would be unstoppable!"

"Oh, I feel it, alright," snapped Orion, leveling him with a hard glare. "I feel its damned pull, as if it had a mind of its own! It feels as if that bloody thing could control you and not the other way around, Tom."

"Rubbish," said Voldemort sharply. "I've studied it to exhaustion. I know how to use it. I've already used it several times, and every time it has been in my control." He smirked and added excitedly, "This is what I want you to experience, Orion. You cannot say anything until you've tried it. I'll listen to whatever you have to say after that."

"No," said Orion, shaking his head and taking a step back. "I don't want to experience it."

"Why not?" snarled Voldemort, his eyes angrily narrowing at him.

"Because it makes me feel the same way I felt when I pulverized my winter garden, Tom!" spat Orion heatedly, anxiously carding his fingers through his hair. "Do you remember what I did then, when I couldn't control my Necromantic powers during the first few seconds? I unwittingly killed! Oh, it was only plants, but what if I can't control it again? What if that thing spurs my powers, and I'm not strong enough to fight the enticing pull to succumb and let go? Do you have any idea of what I could do?!"

Voldemort smirked and a dark glint of appreciation flashed across his eyes, as he silkily hissed, "_Oh, yes, I have a very good idea of what you could do, my little serpent. Only the weak fear their powers_. _Only the weak are too scared and unworthy to grasp it in their hands and wield it. You are not weak, are you, Orion?"_

_"I'm cautious!" _snapped Orion angrily. _"I don't know how that blasted thing works and I'm not going to chance it." _

_"But I do,"_ hissed Voldemort in a low, husky voice, taking several steps to stand inches away from him. _"I'll teach you._ _There's no one who can be killed here. I can control it, so no harm will come to us. Furthermore, it doesn't work uncontrollably, like you fear. You don't have to pour all your dark magic or Necromantic powers into it if you don't want to. No, you only have to pour the magic required for the spell you want to cast. I ask only that, this first time."_

_"This first time?" _said Orion, narrowing his eyes at him.

_"Of course," _hissed Voldemort, widely smirking at him._ "Only try it once, if you don't like the results, then I won't force you to try again. But believe me, you'll want to experience it again after this. And in time, you can learn how to direct your powers through it. Think of what you could do with your powers, both your dark magic and Necromantic powers, magnified a hundredfold through this Stone! And don't tell me that you don't covet to be able to wield that wealth of power you have inside you. This Stone can help you do that."_

_"I prefer to learn how to use and control my powers on my own, without depending on anything," _said Orion sharply._ "And so should you."_

Voldemort laughed, and said dismissively,_ "I wouldn't allow myself to depend on anything either. This isn't about dependence but about an artifact complimentary to our powers." _He sunk his eyes into Orion's, and added in a soft hiss, _"Trust me in this, you won't regret it."_

Orion eyed him carefully, and finally said quietly,_ "Only this once."_

_"Very well," _said Voldemort, a triumphant expression briefly darting across his face._ "Now, come near so that I can tell you more about it." _

Orion cautiously took a step forward to stand besides Voldemort, as the wizard held up the Mayan Stone in one palm, while he used his other hand to indicate the drawings and hieroglyphics carved on each face.

"_This first figure,_" said Voldemort in a low, rumbling hiss, as he pointed at a figure with flared nostrils, scrolled eyebrows, and pointed teeth, with bounty feathers surrounding his neck, "_the largest and most important one, represents Kukulcan, the Feather Serpent God, who the Aztecs named Quetzalcoatl. Kukulcan was a culture hero who taught the Toltecs, and later the Maya, the arts of civilization, including __codes of law, agriculture, fishing and medicine. He came from an ocean, and eventually returned to it. According to Mayan legend, __Kukulcan__ will return to the Earth during the End of Times. He also represents the forces of good and evil, similar to the ying-yang paradigm of Oriental religions. He was a God of the four natural elements of fire, earth, air and water, and each element was associated with a divine animal or plant-__"_ he indicated them on the Stone as he continued _"- the Vulture represents Air, the Maize is a symbol for Earth, Fire is represented by the Lizard, and the Fish is Water."_

_"Just like we represent the forces of Dark Magic by using natural elements,"_ interjected Orion pensively. _"So the Mayas were dark wizards?"_

_"It's probable, but there is no conclusive evidence," _replied Voldemort, while he turned around the Stone to show him another side with the carved figure of an old man carrying an axe with reptilian features, flared nostrils, fangs, a long nose, and with tears coming from his eyes._ "This is Chac, the Mayan God of Rain and Thunder, and__ important as a fertility and agriculture God. His tears represent the rain and his axe caused thunder."_

_"Here is Kinich Ahau, the Sun God, and at the opposite side, is Ah Puch," _said Voldemort with a smirk,_ "the Death God, also the god of the Underworld."_

Orion gazed at the figure with interest. The God's body was predominantly skeletal, covered with black spots which he imagined symbolized decomposition. He had small horns and his adornments were made of bones, except a collar which was seemingly made of eyeless sockets.

_"This is Ixchel,"_ said Voldemort, pointing at a carved drawing of a beautiful woman with flowing hair. _"She is the Earth and Moon Goddess. And lastly, on a side next to hers, is Nacon, the God of War."_

_"You're fascinated by their culture, aren't you?"_ said Orion with a surprised arched eyebrow.

_"I'm fascinated by all powerful magical ancient cultures,"_ replied Voldemort with an odd intensity in his voice.

He grasped the Stone with both hands, and pierced Orion with crimson eyes. "_Ancient Mayas had a complex pantheon of deities whom they worshipped and offered human sacrifices. The Mayan vision of the universe is divided into multiple levels, above and below earth, positioned within the four directions of north, south, east and west. After death, the soul was believed to go to the Underworld, Xibalba, a place of fright where sinister gods tested and tricked their visitors. As with all myths about Gods and Goddesses, Mayan creational mythology discusses connections with beings from other realms who came to Earth to seed the planet. It can be connected with some muggles' beliefs that extraterrestrial Gods came to earth and made man in their own image. According to Mayan myth, when they first created man, he was perfect, living as long as the gods and having all of their abilities. Fearing their 'creation', the gods destroyed them. In the next evolution, a lower form of entity was created, 'human', as he exists today. Within Mayan culture they have legends of visiting Gods from outer space. As in all creational myths, religions, and prophecies, the gods promise to return one day." _

_"Well, the Mayan were right about multiples levels of the universe," _said Orion, frowning thoughtfully. _"There are several planes of existence, the spiritual one, for example; kind of the Underworld they believed in, though there's no suffering."_ He blinked at Voldemort, and added, _"Surely you don't believe that extraterrestrials came here and created us, both the muggles and wizards?"_

_"The arithmantic probability of life on other planets is immensely high given that there are millions of stars and galaxies. I like to keep my mind open, lest I find myself surprised and unprepared,"_ replied Voldemort with a smirk.

Orion's frown deepened and he suddenly gasped in realization. "_No, the muggles you mentioned are wrong and the Mayas were right. Mayas thought that these Gods came from other realms. Realms, as in planes, not necessarily other worlds._" He widely grinned at him. "_Don't you see, the spiritual plane is only one of the countless that exist._"

Voldemort arched a skeptical eyebrow. "_And you know about these supposed planes?_"

_"No,"_ said Orion with a slightly despondent sigh. _"Vagnarov mentioned that there are other planes, but only a true Necromancer knows them, having the power to interact with those planes."_ He glanced at Voldemort, and added, "_But don't you see that these planes are supposed to have ancient creatures who have long left our mortal plane? Like the fearsome creatures of Medieval muggle myths; Devils, Elves, and such. It's hypothesized that they were once here, with us, before they left or were driven away. It's hypothesized that some magical creatures, like Veela, Vampires, and Werewolves, exist because those ancient creatures bred with us." _

He pointed at the carved figures on the Stone, and said excitedly,_ "Look at them. They look like wizards who messed an animagus transformation. This one looks like a snake, the other one has horns, and such. All have some animal feature, like the Egyptian Gods. So it's possible that their Gods are nothing more than ancient creatures that once held power and lived with us. Perhaps they were the ones who originally had magic, and light and dark wizards came from them, while the other humans remained muggles because they aren't their descendants, and thus, they don't carry magic in their blood." _

_"That's a very wild speculation,_" interjected Voldemort with a pensive frown.

Orion chuckled, and waved a hand dismissively, "_Yes, it is. And in the beginning, where did these ancient creatures come from anyway? Directly from the Magical Sources?" _His mocking smile faded, and he added quietly, _"I envy Necromancers for the knowledge they gain."_

Voldemort pierced him with narrowed eyes, and hissed demandingly,_ "Do you?"_

_"Oh, I'm not saying that I would pay the price they do," _said Orion dismissively._ "I have no desire to lose part of my humanity in exchange of a bit of knowledge, however mesmerizing it might be." _He grinned at him._ "But pondering about the possible answers is enthralling, isn't it?" _

_"Yes, it is," _said Voldemort with a small smile curving on his lips. He smirked and silkily hissed, _"But it's even more enthralling to have the power to control and rule over this mortal plane, as you call it."_

_"To shake the foundations of the Earth, with our powers united?" _interjected Orion with amusement, quoting part of Voldemort's vow of the bonding ceremony.

_"Precisely," _silkily hissed Voldemort with a smug, wide smirk. _"Now, are you ready for the first step?" _

_"Er- alright," _said Orion grudgingly, eyeing the Mayan Stone mistrustfully.


	60. The Mayan Stone

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks to all reviewers of the last two chapters! I've updated quickly, though we'll see more action later.

**Note:** Most of the character pics at the yahoo group were provided by Elysium90 –thanks again!-. I have no idea of who's Gerard Way but the pics Elysium send me for Orion are of him, and I thought he was good-looking enough, so I adopted that pic to represent Orion. You can imagine Orion however you like, though I think of him as a much handsomer version of Harry Potter with a bad-boy-look to him, since Orion is, in my fic, Sirius' kid and much darker than the original Harry.

**WARNING:** Explicit Slash Scene!

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 60**

A highly satisfied expression darted across Voldemort's features at Orion's assent, and he said in a low, deep voice, "_Follow me. We'll start with something simple, so that you may know what can be done with the Stone without concerns about losing control_."

Orion mutely nodded, feeling apprehension tightening around his chest, as he trailed after Voldemort. Still naked, since Orion hadn't realized it while being concerned about what could happen, and since Voldemort wasn't remotely abashed about his nude form, they halted in front of the Gatehouse.

Voldemort swiftly moved behind Orion, with his arms extended at each side of Orion's waist, holding the Stone in front of them.

The wizard tilted his face to Orion's ear, and hissed quietly, "_Grasp the Stone from its base. If you don't touch the gem, nothing will happen."_

With misgivings, Orion slowly extended his hands forwards, clutching the base of the Mayan Stone with one palm as his other hand wrapped around one of its sides.

The moment he laid hands on it, he felt a pull tugging at his magical core, as if a slow caressing hand was stroking his core and enticing him to let go of his magic to unite with the Stone.

It was eerie, and Orion's small hairs of his nape stood up, but it wasn't an uncontrollable need, it was like a gently whispered suggestion.

Voldemort removed his hands from the Stone, and Orion felt its weight while his fingers unwittingly caressed the smooth surface. For being of the size of a Quaffle, the Mayan Stone barely weighed anything, which was quite inexplicable. And mesmerized, Orion watched how the crowning gem caught the moonlight, reflecting it in a span of fractured colors.

From behind, Voldemort encircled Orion's waist with an arm, while he placed one hand above Orion's.

_"Now, I want you to focus on the Bombarda spell,"_ silkily hissed Voldemort against Orion's ear, causing a shiver to run down Orion's spine as the hot breath caressed his nape. _"Gather your magic for it, and tell me when you're ready."_

_"I'm ready,"_ immediately said Orion, since the spell was a very basic one and the magic for it was easily gathered.

Instantly, Voldemort grasped the hand Orion was using the clutch one side of the Stone, and he forcefully placed it on top of the gem.

As soon as his fingers touched the gem, Orion felt his inner dark magic swirling violently inside him, with a hiss of pent-up powers while the pull coming from the Stone wrapped itself around his magical core as if with iron-clad fingers.

Orion tensed with apprehension as his dark magic kept welling inside him like a tidal force, soon feeling his Necromantic powers surging and merging with it.

Something was happening, something out of place and eerie. His magic concentrated with the recoil of supernatural forces set in motion, warping and distorting with shimmering waves of pure power, fidgeting with violent impatience as it surfaced in him, trying to escape.

_"Let go, Tom, damn it!"_ said Orion frantically, trying to pull his hand away from the gem.

Voldemort tightened his grip on Orion's hand, trapping it above the gem, while he snaked his arm over Orion's chest, gripping Orion's chin.

He tilted Orion's head backward, so that it lay on his shoulder, and hissed urgently, _"Control your magic, Orion! Think only about the Bombarda spell."_

_"How?" _said Orion desperately, as he felt the pull becoming stronger and more inexorable, while his magic started to eagerly rush away from him.

Orion's alarm grew when he saw the transparent gem starting to fill with flowing black tendrils; his magic, he realized, as he felt his magic funnel from his hand and out into the gem, causing his hand to shake as the air around him vibrated in distress.

The air hummed with a low throbbing which steadily built in volume, a buzzing which burst over the crests of snowed landscape, and which filled Orion's ears as he felt his mind become dazed and foggy.

"_Use your Occlumency barriers_," sharply hissed Voldemort, tightly gripping Orion's face as his gaze locked with Orion's eyes, which were darkening and losing its emerald hue to turn completely black. _"You're losing control! Do it now!"_

Sweat broke out over Orion's forehead as he attempted it. It was incredibly difficult to maintain the stability and control over his powers, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the gem still being filled with his dark magic, it was almost completely black now.

_"I can't!"_ said Orion urgently. _"Let go off my hand, Tom, for pity's sake!"_

He frantically tried to dislodge his hand from under Voldemort's, but his palm seemed to be glued to the gem, as he saw a flow of his magic rushing from it into the gem. His palm tingled with a blazing burn over the smooth cool surface of the gem, and he felt infused with jittery life and power.

He had never felt such an encompassing rush of power over his body. He breathlessly gasped as he saw a pitch black mist surrounding his hand and the gem, locking them together.

He was filled with an ecstatic sensation of increasing power, as both his dark magic and Necromantic powers were pouring out from him, but also filling him up more completely and ravishing than ever before. He felt a relentless need to keep going on, to keep pouring out everything he had, as his senses heightened and his powers speedily multiplied inside him.

_"No!"_ snarled Voldemort, sinking his crimson eyes into Orion's, as he tightened his grasp on Orion's face and on the hand on the gem. _"You must learn how to control this, Orion. It's vital. Use your mental shields and call back your magic. Only pour forward the magic for the Bombarda spell. Stop what you're doing at once! Do you hear me?"_

Voldemort's eyes slightly widened in alarm when Orion's eyes turned completely black, expressionless, and void, without getting any response from him. He felt the air rushing and coiling around them in a black tumultuous whirlwind, and the Stone started to shake, as Orion's body trembled against his chest.

He released Orion's chin, and forcefully slapped him, saying sharply, _"Do it now! I won't release you until you control it!"_

Orion's head snapped to a side and Voldemort quickly grasped it again to gaze into his eyes.

Suddenly feeling a sharp pain on his cheek, Orion blinked into Voldemort's crimson piercing gaze, as he felt his sense of detachment reeling back from his mind.

Slowly, Orion realized what Voldemort wanted him to do, but something inside him rebelled against the idea.

He felt astoundingly powerful and invincible, while he was being suffused by all-encompassing unbridled waves of power. He wanted to let them go and see what he could do. He had never before felt such a need to really experience all his powers at once; to really see their extent, for he didn't truly know his limits.

It would be beautiful to see it with his own eyes, to see the devastation and death he could cause; it would be glorious…

_"Do it!"_ commanded Voldemort, sinking his fingers into Orion's cheeks. _"Control yourself or I'll let you kill everything in sight and you'll hate yourself for it!"_

Voldemort's words cut through the detached daze in his mind, and Orion realized the truth behind them; he would hate himself if he didn't control his powers now. He didn't want it to happen like this; he wanted to rule over his powers without being compelled by a bloody Stone with a mind of its own, by a damned object which seemed to want to suck him dry of his magic.

Orion tightly intertwined his fingers with Voldemort's over the gem, eliciting a hiss of pain from the wizard, and with a clenched jaw, he wrapped his Occlumency barriers over his mind, concentrating all his will and awareness to direct and control his magic.

Drops of sweat broke over his forehead as his hand shook with distress over the gem, and with savage determination he fiercely started to recollect his dark magic. He saw tendrils of blackness slowly creeping from the gem into his fingertips, flowing into his body, as the gem started to empty and become clear once again.

_"Yes, very good, that's it, my little serpent_," silkily hissed Voldemort against Orion's ear, as he briefly carded his fingers through Orion's drenched locks of hair.

Orion hissed through gritted teeth as he kept forcefully directing his magic back into his magical core. He felt swirls of breeze eerily toying with the nearby tree branches with the ruffle of his rushing magic plunging into him.

And with a sudden sibilant rush, the air coiled and leapt, snapping with an unearthly cry before it settled into stillness, at the same time that he felt all his magic wrapping and swirling calmly in his inner magical core.

With a shaky exhalation of breath, Orion relaxed his grip on Voldemort's hand above the gem, and saw that it was completely clear once again. He still felt the inexorable need to fill it with his magic, but this time he called to the forefront of his mind the incantation needed to wandlessly cast the Bombarda spell.

Effortlessly, he poured out a thin tendril of magic into the gem, enough to shatter a small window with the use of the spell. He saw his magic turn into the bright red beam of the spell as it plunged into the gem.

His eyes widened as the thin red beam ricocheted inside the gem, sparkling and darkening as the beam instantly multiplied while it was reflected and bounced in all directions against each face, still contained inside the gem.

The gem flashed with an intense dark red color as it was utterly filled by the magnified powers of the wandless spell, and Voldemort instantly pressed his hand on the one Orion had over the gem, making his fingertips touch its smooth surface.

Orion soon saw a thin red tendril shoot from Voldemort's fingertips into the gem, where it merged with the magic he had poured. The gem instantly glowed more brightly than before, being utterly filled, and Voldemort grasped the hand Orion had under the Stone, which had held it up all this time.

When Voldemort was about to remove his hand from the Stone's base, Orion said in alarm,_ "We'll drop it!"_

"_No, we won't,_" calmly hissed Voldemort, before he intertwined his fingers with Orion's to remove their hands from under the Stone.

Voldemort stretched out their joined hands forwards, as if to orchestrate the elements of their surroundings, while their other joined hands were still on top of the gem. Orion's eyes widened when the Stone remained suspended under their palms, as if held by their touch on the gem.

"_At my mark,"_ hissed Voldemort into Orion's ear, _"direct your mind into casting the Bombarda spell towards the Gatehouse. Don't utter a word, don't cast wandlessly, simply think of directing the magic inside the gem towards the Gatehouse."_

Orion mutely nodded, wondering how that would work, but he instantly prepared himself.

_"Now!"_ commanded Voldemort, tightening his intertwined fingers with Orion's as he thrusted their hands forwards, in the direction of the Gatehouse.

Immediately, after thinking about making the magic flow from the gem to his upheld hand, Orion felt a powerful rush of intense, vibrating magic filling him from the fingertips he had on the gem to the fingertips of the hand Voldemort had directed towards the Gatehouse.

It happened in a blink of an eye; a thick, wide, darkly glowing beam of red light shot from their joined hands towards the Gatehouse.

A loud, explosive sound reverberated in his ears as the beam struck the complex of towers, bridges, and barriers built to protect the main entrance of the castle.

A rush of adrenaline and ecstatic power filled Orion as he saw the buildings shatter in an explosion of wood splinters, bricks, granite, and stone, as immense puffs of dust and debris rose into the skies.

The structures crumbled into the snowed ground, as the ancient walls that had buttressed the Castle for centuries became a rubble of dust and bits and piece of demolished stone.

Loud peals of ecstatic, crazed laughter followed the devastating destruction. It was Voldemort's laughter, and when Orion realized that his own was also joining the wizard's, he clamped his mouth shut with wide eyes.

Orion grasped the Stone by its sides with both hands, looking at it with a dazed expression on his face. The magic Voldemort and he had poured into the gem was only enough to blast away a door, yet it had destroyed an immense complex of structures, directed by thought alone.

As he gazed at the pristine, clear gem, he choked in a triumphant, ecstatic cry. He still felt his body tingling and shaking with destructive power that had flowed through his body in unbridled strength.

He was filled by a maelstrom of thrilled joy, accomplishment, and utterly ravaging power which rushed along his body, igniting him with overwhelming omnipotence.

The sensation was addictive and left him breathless as he hungered for more.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around Orion from behind, and with a husky, haggard voice, hissed against Orion's ear, "_Did you enjoy that, my little serpent?"_

"_Merlin, yes_," breathed out Orion, as he turned around to look at the wizard with a desireful, burning gaze.

Voldemort smirked at him with an intense, hungry glint in his crimson eyes, while he slowly caressed Orion's cheek. "_Was it worth it? Tell me, do you want to experience it again?"_

_"Yes," _hissed Orion haggardly, as his eyes darkened while his gaze swept along Voldemort's nude body.

His dark magic was exaltedly swirling inside him, longing to make a connection with the gem once again, but above everything else, he felt an urgent need to feel his aura meshing with Voldemort's. He wanted to feel their combined forces, and the experience had left him with a heightened sense of lust for power, and lust for the wizard in front of him.

The need to feel Voldemort roiled deep within, the pressure building to a screaming boil. He wanted to ravage, consume, and posses him utterly.

Looking into the crimson eyes which were gazing at him with an intense, stormy expression, Orion knew that the wizard was experiencing the same. He dropped the Stone to the ground, and forcefully grasped Voldemort's neck, plunging into a deep, demanding kiss.

There was no gentle questing in that kiss, and the mouth which met his did so with the confident ease of long acquaintance and the ravening hunger of the long-denied; an agile tongue mounting an expert and prolonged assault, devouring, delving, and fervent.

Orion's fingers tangled in Voldemort's hair, as the wizard's arms tightened around him in a possessive, craving embrace. Orion drew him closer, melding his body against his, while his other hand trailed over Voldemort's chest with ardent need.

He felt their heat scorch through his body, as Voldemort's fingers kneaded and molded the muscles of his stomach, while the wizard's other hand caressed his lower back, sliding downwards, in the way a craftsman works receptive clay into the perfect vessel for his art.

Orion moaned into Voldemort's mouth, as he felt a mindless flow of pure arousal, pulsing hot and liquid through his veins. He embraced him, shivering as he trailed biting kisses down the curve of Voldemort's jaw to linger near his ear.

Suddenly, Voldemort wrapped his arms around Orion and summarily apparated them into the master bedroom, leaving the Stone behind without a second thought.

Orion was unceremoniously dropped on the large four-poster bed, and Voldemort swiftly pressed his body on top of his, as he nudged Orion's legs apart with a knee.

But Orion would have none of that. Still feeling the consuming trail of rushing power in his body, he needed to be in control. Voldemort had never allowed him to dominate, and though he had no desire to top, he wanted to be the one to control the wizard, and not the other way around.

He sunk his fingers in Voldemort's arms and forcefully flipped him over, straddling him as he pushed Voldemort against the bed. When Voldemort was about to angrily protest, he plunged his tongue inside the wizard's mouth, tightly clutching the wizard's shoulders in an iron-clad grip.

Orion senses were filled with Voldemort's musky and spicy scent, but he need to taste more. He forced Voldemort's face to a side and aggressively sunk his teeth into the wizard's soft flesh in the joining of neck and shoulder.

He groaned with pleasure against the brutal bite as he felt a coppery tang filling his mouth, while Voldemort's blood rushed in, as he tasted the elixir of power of the wizard's magic in the exquisite warm blood.

Orion tightly gripped Voldemort's wrists as the wizard struggled under him, and he clasped his legs around the wizard's waist, while Voldemort let out a hiss of pain when he kept sucking into the bite.

_"Enough, enough!"_ snarled Voldemort.

Orion snapped his eyes up as he licked the wizard's wound, and with a dark smirk on his face, he hissed sharply, "_Not enough, Tom. Today, I will command over you." _

_"You're acting this way because you're drunk with power,"_ hissed Voldemort angrily, forcefully pushing against Orion's chest, trying to dislodge him.

Orion's smirk widened, and he tightly gripped Voldemort's face as he brought his own inches away from his, while he silkily hissed, "_Yes, and you wanted me to experience it. It was marvelous, delicious, but this hasn't ended yet. I want you in my own terms." _His eyes darkened as he brutally bit the wizard's lower lip, before adding, _"You owe me this, Tom. I will take it, and you'll enjoy it."_

_"I don't bottom!" _spat Voldemort, his eyes glinting with fury as his fingers sunk into Orion's arms.

_"I know," _hissed Orion sharply_. "I don't want you to – for now." _He smirked. _"Perhaps someday I'll make you try. But right now I have something else in mind. So shut up and let me do what I want."_

He aggressively plunged his tongue into Voldemort's mouth before the wizard had time to protest, and without waiting for longer, he snaked a hand between their bodies and grasped Voldemort's hard arousal, slowly but demandingly massaging it.

Voldemort groaned into his mouth, and with a flick of his wrist, Orion wandlessly cast the spell the wizard usually used, immediately feeling a warm, slippery tingling filling him. He directed Voldemort's throbbing erection into him, at the same time as he broke the ravaging kiss and bit him again on the neck.

Sinking down on the wizard under him, Orion moaned in pleasure against the bite, at the dual sensation of the taste of Voldemort's blood in his mouth, and the hard arousal inside him, as he clamped his muscles around it.

As his magic pulsed around him, and his blood seemed to rush in hot waves through his veins, Orion sat up when he felt Voldemort stop struggling against him. He looked down and saw the crimson eyes glazed over and darkened with lust, desire, and pleasure. With a smirk on his face, he tightened his legs around the wizard and sunk down again, fully enclosing Voldemort's hard, pulsing arousal inside him, as he started to sensuously move against him.

Voldemort moaned and gripped Orion's waist as he plunged upwards, impaling him with a sharp trust, as a groan of pleasure was ripped from Orion's throat. But Orion didn't allow the wizard to keep controlling the situation; he removed the wizard's hands away from him, and gripped Voldemort's wrists, pinning them against the bed.

He raised his hips before abruptly sinking down again, feeling Voldemort's arousal plunge deeply into him and eliciting a moan when his spot was struck, filling him with waves of pleasure so intense that it was almost painful.

Orion kept rocking and sinking down on the wizard, as rolling waves of pleasure ravaged his body, while he felt all his senses being focused on the wizard under him.

His preternaturally acute senses felt, ever since the bonding ceremony, highly attuned and heightened in regards to Voldemort, but they now seemed utterly centered on Voldemort as the wizard rocked and thrusted up in synchrony, their bodies perfectly molding together. Voldemort had stopped attempting to guide their moves, and was now simply gazing at Orion with darkened, glazed crimson eyes, as Orion kept moving on top of him.

As Orion rocked and writhed against Voldemort, he felt their auras meshing together like a dark pulsing mantle which surrounded them in blackness and warmness. They groaned and moaned in unison when Orion intermittently tightened around Voldemort's arousal, making it go deeper and utterly filling him in exquisite throbbing hotness, as floods of rushing pleasure ravished their bodies.

When Voldemort gripped and pumped Orion's arousal, Orion's back arched tautly, and a cry of pleasure tore from his throat as he snapped his head backwards, still writhing and sensuously moving on top of Voldemort, as his muscles tightly and relentlessly clamped down on the wizard's pulsing erection inside him.

An overwhelming force of pleasure coursed through his trembling body with a last cry escaping from his lips, and he felt the Voldemort's arms tighten around him as the wizard thrust upwards with a cry of pleasure of his own. Orion felt a warm rush filling him as Voldemort groaned and writhed under him with half-lidded, veiled, crimson eyes.

Breathing haggardly, and feeling utterly spent, satiated, and blissfully content, Orion flicked his wrist to wandlessly cast a cleaning spell on them, and then he slumped on top of the wizard, feeling Voldemort's heart beating fast against his chest, as the wizard cracked open his eyes and gazed down at him.

Orion shot him a self-satisfied smirk, and hissed silkily, _"That's called riding."_

_"That's called taking control,"_ hissed Voldemort sharply.

"_Indeed it is,_" countered Orion, his smirk turning smug. "_And you liked it. It doesn't diminish you to allow me to take control, Tom." _

He slowly grazed the wizard's sensitive skin of his neck with his tongue, relishing the taste of him, before peering up at him with a triumphant smile. "_I liked the way you moaned, Tom. You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."_

Voldemort pierced him with narrowed eyes, while his arms tightened around him, forcefully pressing him against his chest, as he used a hand to tilt up Orion's face. _"Be thankful that I allowed you to have your own way, this time."_

_"You allowed me nothing,"_ scoffed Orion. "_I forced you to accept it, and enjoy it, I might add._" He shot him a broad smile, and added silkily, "_And you went in much deeper than ever before, didn't you, Tom? Just admit that you liked this new way."_

_"I'll admit nothing,"_ retorted Voldemort with a lazy smirk. _"And don't expect me to comply next time."_

_"Oh, but you will,"_ said Orion with a smug smile, as he slowly caressed Voldemort's jaw. "_Now that you know the advantages of this position, we'll use it from now on, as often as we use the others. I dare say that relinquishing control over to me, in exchange of pleasure, isn't a bad deal for you, Tom. Is it?"_

_"If it thrills you to feel a bit of control, then I'll price you with it when you deserve it_," drawled Voldemort indifferently.

Orion chuckled and grasped Voldemort's face to slowly trail his tongue along the wizard's lower lip, before he said, _"You're full of shit, Tom. You loved it. Don't admit it if you don't want to, but you and I know the truth. And you won't need to 'price me' with it, since you'll be eager and willing when I decide to ride you again. And you'd better get used to it, my Tom."_

_"Ride me? I'm not a damned mare,"_ hissed Voldemort. _"Besides, you only took the lead because you were filled with the lingering power of the Stone."_

_ "Perhaps that was the reason,"_ said Orion offhandedly, _"but I've wanted to try it for a long while. And now that I know the advantages, I'll do it whenever I want to." _He propped his arms on either side of Voldemort's head, and squeezed his inner muscles around the spent arousal that was still inside him, feeling it harden, as he added smugly,_ "And I'll always make you moan as loudly as you did a few moments ago."_

_"Don't bet on it," _said Voldemort dismissively, though his crimson eyes darkened while Orion felt the wizard's erection quickly filling inside him.

Orion chuckled with amusement and slowly removed himself from Voldemort, while the wizard shot him a disappointed and angry look. Orion relaxedly stretched on one side of the bed while he peered at Voldemort through the corner of his eyes, seeing the wizard's hard arousal jutting needily while Voldemort wore a stony expression on his face, which refused to acknowledge the lust and desire he felt.

He propped his head on one hand as he turned to look at Voldemort, and said silkily, _"Do you want an encore?"_

_"No,"_ hissed Voldemort tartly.

_"You're right," _said Orion with a smirk_. "You don't deserve it for being so obstinate in your reluctance to admit the truth." _He trailed his fingers along Voldemort's hard chest, and added, _"But don't worry, we'll do it often."_

Voldemort snorted as he shifted to his side to look at him, before an arrogant smirk spread over his face_. "I was right about the Mayan Stone, wasn't I? You fully enjoyed it. Now you'll want to experience it again." _His smirk widened as he parroted back his words._ "But don't worry, you'll do it often."_

Orion's trailing fingers halted, and a slight frown spread over his forehead._ "I don't know about that."_

_"What do you mean?"_ demanded Voldemort with narrowed eyes.

Orion sat up with crossed legs and leveled him with a hard gaze._ "I mean that using the Stone frequently isn't a wise idea."_

_"Why not?"_ hissed Voldemort sharply, sitting up as well._ "You controlled yourself in the end. You saw what we could do with a simple Bombarda. Imagine what could be done with the Cruciatus, Imperius, or Killing Curse!"_

_"That's exactly what I fear,"_ snapped Orion._ "You told me long ago that the American Unspeakables who studied the Stone thought that the Mayan leader, priest, or whatever he was, used the Stone without being able to control it, causing not only his demise but the extermination of an entire civilization and race-"_

_"Because he couldn't control it, because he was weak," _interrupted Voldemort curtly_. "We aren't."_

_"Or because he became addicted to it," _retorted Orion, piercing him with a hard stare._ "Because the power corrupted him, making him a mindless slave to it."_

_"Corrupted him?" _said Voldemort with a snide laughter._ "Power doesn't corrupt; power makes you great, rising you above all others."_

_"Absolute power corrupts absolutely," _snapped Orion._ "That's one muggle saying which applies perfectly to the situation."_

_"You're such a little hypocrite," _snarled Voldemort, gripping Orion's chin._ "I saw how you enjoyed it. I experienced the consequences of it when you were still filled by the lingering power rushing through you. And now you want to make me believe that you don't covet more? That you aren't hungry for it? "_

_"That's the problem," _said Orion sharply,_ "I am hungry for more, and for that reason alone, I must restrain myself, as should you-"_

_"Only the weak fear-"_

_"Bollocks, Tom," _interrupted Orion heatedly._ "Only the weak would mindlessly succumb to the pull of the Stone, without thinking about the consequences to themselves and others. Only the weak would become addicted to that bloody thing which could have the power of taking over your magic. It destroyed a civilization before, Tom!"_

_"There's no conclusive evidence about that," _said Voldemort sharply.

_"I don't require evidence," _interjected Orion._ "Suspicions alone are enough for me."_ He pierced him with his eyes, and demanded, _"What do you want to use the Stone for, anyway?"_

Voldemort deviously smirked at him._ "To win the war."_

_"To kill en masse?" _hissed Orion with narrowed eyes._ "To use it against the Light side?"_

_"Amongst other things," _said Voldemort, his smirk widening.

_ "You want to –what? Pour the killing curse into it and direct it towards their armies?"_

_"Precisely," _replied Voldemort with a self-satisfied smile.

Orion tensed, and hissed through gritted teeth,_ "Absolutely not. There's no honor in winning a war that way-"_

_"Honor?" _jeered Voldemort snidely._ "What are you talking about, boy? Honor has no room in a battlefield, only the stupid shield themselves behind it." _

_"First, the killing curse might become uncontrollable by using the Stone," _snapped Orion incensed. _"It's one of the most powerful dark curses in existence, if you lose control over it, you might end up killing us all, Tom! Secondly, in a battlefield everyone is mixed together. There's no way to direct the killing curse just towards the enemies while everyone is mingled. And-"_

_"There's a way," _interrupted Voldemort with a sly, smug smirk._ "I'm almost done with its creation."_

Orion blinked at him. _"What creation?" _

_"Why, of a spell which has to be combined with another, for instance, with the killing curse," _drawled Voldemort, his eyes darkly glinting._ "A spell which plunges into a wizard's inner magical core, and detects the kind of magic he wields, and the type of blood he has. Thus allowing me to direct any curse to those who have, for instance, light blood, or those who are muggleborns."_

Orion's eyes widened in alarm, and he gasped out,_ "Impossible."_

_"Impossible for anyone but me," _drawled Voldemort arrogantly.

_"And what of us?" _spat Orion._ "We have muggle blood, will you kill us as well? What of those who also have some light or muggle blood in them, though are dark wizards, nonetheless?"_

_"I can choose how much purity the spell detects," _replied Voldemort calmly._ "I'll direct it to detect only those who are purely light wizards, muggleborns, or muggles." _

_"This is madness," _said Orion frantically, anxiously carding his fingers through his hair._ "Killing them by using the Stone is no way to win the war, Tom!"_

_"Because it's not honorable?" _spat Voldemort mockingly.

_"Yes!" _snapped Orion heatedly._ "And because if we win by using the Stone, if we win by massacring all of them without a fair chance at combat, none of the survivors will forgive us. When we try to establish a rule over them, they'll instantly revolt against us! And by Merlin, I wouldn't blame them! Wars need to be won fair and square. They need to be won by the side which is tactically superior, with the best allies and supporters. We need peace after war, not an entire race of wizards hungry for revenge, with long suffering memories about how their families and friends were blasted away without a chance to defend themselves! We need peace, Tom! I don't want to spend all my life fighting and killing light wizards. I don't want to grow old and still have to defend a Dark regime which terrorized them, which unfairly and ruthlessly massacred them! That's not the way to rule!"_

Voldemort shot him a contemptuous glance._ "You're speaking like a naïve child-"_

_"I'm speaking as a leader of the Dark side who is determined to make all other wizards understand that we are not evil! That there is reason behind our cause! That we are fighting for the survival of our magic and not for mindless extermination," _hissed Orion fiercely, tightly clutching Voldemort's arm. "_That has always been your problem, Tom. You failed last time, and why? Because even neutral wizards turned against you due to the terror tactics you used. They all bunched together against you, and it's completely understandable!"_

_"I didn't fail,"_ hissed Voldemort irately, narrowing his crimson eyes at him_. "If it hadn't been for you-"_

_"Yes, for me,"_ spat Orion._ "A one-year-old baby stopped you. I stopped you because you feared-"_

_"I fear nothing and no one!" _snarled Voldemort, his eyes glinting with fury.

_"Then you should!" _snapped Orion angrily._ "You should fear your insane thirst for power, Tom, because it will take over you if you insist on using the damned Stone!"_

_"Fear power?" _spat Voldemort snidely._ "There's nothing worthier or greater than power!"_

_"That doesn't mean that it should be attained at all costs," _snarled Orion incensed, tightly gripping Voldemort's face in his hands. _"If you believe that it is, then by all means I should become a Necromancer without a second thought-"_

_"That's a different case," _interrupted Voldemort sharply.

_"Why?" _snapped Orion, narrowing his eyes at him_. "Tell me truly why you don't want me to become one. Is it really because it worries you that I would change? It is truly out of concern of me? Or because I'm your horcrux and you don't want to lose control over that?" _He pierced him with his eyes, and added crisply,_ "Or because I have an ability you lack and you don't want me to learn how to wield it, because I would become a threat? Is that it? Do you begrudge me that? Do you envy my abilities which make me more powerful than you?"_

_ "More powerful than me?"_ snarled Voldemort, narrowing furious crimson eyes at him. _"You forget your place! I could snap your neck with a jerk of a finger, never forget that! Your knowledge in the Dark Arts is nothing compared to mine. And no matter what powers you have, you are weak, you can't even control them! It's utterly pathetic-"_

_"Fuck you, Tom!" _spat Orion, angrily clenching his fists. _"You are decades older than me, of course you know more about the Dark Arts. And I'm neither weak nor pathetic! I might not fully control my powers, yet, but they are unparalleled! Do you really want to match powers with me? By all means, let's do it if it will prove anything to you!"_

_"You wouldn't stand a chance," _hissed Voldemort snidely.

_"Funny, but I think I would," _said Orion angrily through gritted teeth._ "Don't forget whom you married. Don't forget why you wanted me. Because there's none other as powerful as me besides you, and you know it! And beware of your blind assuredness in your own superiority, Tom, because that, along with your mindless quest for power, is your greatest weakness!"_

_"I have no weaknesses," _snarled Voldemort,_ "much less related to my quest for power or to my confidence in my own abilities." _

Orion mockingly snorted._ "Oh, yes, I clearly remember how your quest for power, immortality, and invincibility made you tear up your soul one time too many. You were truly magnificent when you resembled a disgusting monster with snake-like features. It was truly a work of art what you did to yourself! Great, indeed! More like pathetic in your need to be more powerful than anyone else!"_

He jumped from the bed to his feet, and hissed sharply,_ "Do whatever you like, Tom. Bloody destroy yourself by using the Stone and becoming addicted to it, but you'll get no help from me! I'll destroy the damned thing if I even get a hint that you're planning on using it against muggleborns, muggles, or light wizards!"_

In an instant, Voldemort towered in front of him, ruthlessly clutching his chin in a punishing grip, with furious crimson eyes._ "Beware of your threats, Orion, and whom you're directing them to. Spouse or not, think about it twice before opposing me in something like this. You're either with me or against me, there's no middle ground!" _He sunk his fingers into Orion's cheeks, and demanded furiously,_ "Tell me now where you stand, for this can mean a break between us." _

_"You truly mean it, don't you?" _spat Orion, piercing him with a heated glare as he jerked away from his grip._ "You're a fool, Tom, even a greater one than I could imagine. You want to break apart because of the Stone? Fine, have it your way! We lasted for a day, at least. I suppose expecting more from you was my own fault."_

_"Oh, no, my little serpent, it's you who's making the choice to break apart," _hissed Voldemort angrily, painfully gripping Orion's shoulders. _"Regardless of that, you're still mine. You're still my spouse and that can't be broken away from. Moreover, I won't have you lay the blame on me. It's your choice to become my enemy if you-"_

_"If I what?"_ snarled Orion, clenching his fists. _"If I ask you to abandon this insane scheme of killing everyone with the Stone! If I ask you to think about the possibility that the Stone might control you someday and that you might kill us all, Tom! And if I do, and thus become your enemy but still your spouse, as you say, then what will you do? Will you attempt to kill me in a duel, as enemies do? Or will you refrain from it, as spouses should do? Furthermore, would you destroy your own horcrux and the only one who can give you an heir? Think about it carefully, Tom!"_

_"No, I wouldn't kill my horcrux," _hissed Voldemort with a nasty, devious smirk, as he trailed a finger over Orion's jaw. _"Because that's all you'd be if you become my enemy. No more co-leading the Dark with me if you turn against me, and no chance for any of my followers to obey you. You think about that carefully, my little serpent."_

_"I don't need your followers, Tom, I have allies of my own," _countered Orion with a smirk. He leveled him with a hard, piercing stare, and added sharply, "_Yes, I'm nothing more than your horcrux right now, aren't I? And you're willing to have me break away from you because of that bloody thing? Didn't you say that you would listen to my opinion after I experienced the Stone? Do your promises mean nothing? Are they as empty as our magical bond has become to you?"_

_"I listened to you,"_ interjected Voldemort sharply, _"but you wouldn't hear my logical arguments-"_

_"What logical arguments?"_ interrupted Orion exasperatedly. "_There's nothing logical in your stubborn, blind desire to use that thing!"_

_"And yet you used it yourself, enjoying it, I might add,"_ hissed Voldemort impatiently. _"Didn't you tell me long ago that I should learn all about the Stone in the eventuality that it could be needed in the future?"_

_"If we needed to defend ourselves against a massive muggle attack,"_ snapped Orion. _"As a last resort, as a defensive strategy, never offensive! And much less to massacre our own kind! Because even if they're light, light wizards are still wizards, they're still part of our communities. I dislike them as much as anyone can, but I also recognize that most of them aren't bad, just misguided, simply ignorant of our reasons..."_

He clutched Voldemort's arms, and added fiercely, _"I want to win the war, Tom, as much as you. I want the Dark to triumph, but by Merlin that I want peace afterwards! I stand for the same things that you do, I will never break away from the Dark, but you must understand my reasons for opposing the use of the Stone in the war. You must head to my advice, as you said you would. You must wish to work out an agreement between us, as we promised to do during our bonding! This is our first argument as to how to conduct the war and you're already giving up on our alliance?!"_

_"You're as well,"_ hissed Voldemort sharply, narrowing his eyes at him. _"Before we could finish our discussion you threatened to destroy the Stone!"_

_ "Because I fear what it could do to us!"_ interjected Orion exasperatedly, carding his fingers through his hair. _"Because you stubbornly insisted on using it without leaving me with another choice to prevent that from happening. By Merlin's staff, Tom, how can we work together as leaders if we threaten to destroy each other each time we disagree?"_

Voldemort smirked at him. _"So you still wish to work together?"_

_"Of course I do,"_ snapped Orion. _"Did you really think that I would split the Dark side into two because of this? If you're willing to reach a compromise, then so am I." _ He clutched Voldemort's shoulders, and added sternly, "_This is our first test, Tom. We have shamefully failed so far, but we can make it, I'm sure. We need to, or all the other problems which will surely arise between us will irreversibly break us apart if we can't make an effort to reach an agreement which will satisfy both of us, each time there's an issue between us."_

He pierced him with his eyes, and demanded, _"Do you want our union to remain strong and unshaken by reaching a compromise with me?" _

_"What do you offer?" _hissed Voldemort, fixing him with an intense, measuring gaze.

Orion carded his fingers through his hair, as his mind spun with possible solutions for the Mayan Stone dilemma.

After a prolonged silence, he gazed up at Voldemort, and said quietly, _"Study and test the Stone further. I won't stop you from it, since I know you'll do it regardless of what I say, and I did promise to help you in your aims. Furthermore, I will not stupidly discard it as a possible weapon if we ever need it. But there's a condition: no using it unless we both agree that's its necessary."_

_"In other words, we'll argue again when the time comes," _said Voldemort with a smirk.

Orion wryly chuckled._ "Yes, I'm postponing the inevitable, aren't I? Very well, how's this as another unbreakable condition: it can't be used offensively."_

_"I will never agree to that," _hissed Voldemort with a hard glint in his eyes.

_"Bloody hell, Tom," _snapped Orion impatiently,_ "I'm willing to use it defensively, that should be enough!"_

_"Yet who's to determine when it's offensively or defensively used?" _interjected Voldemort calmly._ "Will you wait for muggles to attack us before agreeing to use it? Will you wait till light wizards kill many of our numbers? Our will it take one of your friends dying in order to agree to it?"_

Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead._ "I will agree to use it if, and only if, the Dark is utterly losing the war. But not for mass murder, Tom. No Killing Curse can be used through the Stone against light wizards or muggleborns, it could be catastrophic. And the Stone can't be used to start a war against muggles. If they attack first, without any encouragement from us, then we use it. That's as much as I'm willing to concede."_

_"Very well, agreed," _said Voldemort with a sly smirk, as he clutched Orion's hand in a tight hand shake._ "And I hope you learn to choose you words more wisely in negotiations, my little serpent."_

Orion blinked at him_. "Why?"_

_"Because you didn't forbid the use of the Killing Curse through the Stone against muggles," _replied Voldemort with a wide smirk.

_"I didn't because against a massive muggle attack, the Stone could be our only hope," _said Orion quietly, with a heavy sigh._ "Merlin forbid the situation from someday arising, but the only way to survive a nuclear attack is by using the Stone with the Killing Curse, before they point their missiles towards our communities."_

_"Well, you're not as short-sighted and weak-hearted as I thought you were," _said Voldemort with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_"I wouldn't call not wanting to massacre muggles as being a weak-hearted notion," _snapped Orion crisply.

Voldemort waved a hand dismissively._ "I would. They are nothing and their extinction deserves no second thought."_

_"Whatever," _said Orion shortly_. "But remember that above all other conditions, the one which matters the most is that we take together the decision to use the Stone."_

_"Without wasting time by arguing further if the case is one of the aforementioned in the conditions," _interjected Voldemort sharply, piercing him with his eyes. _"And pouring our combined powers if we use the Stone."_

_"I accept that," _said Orion, with a curt nod. He extended his hand, and added with a smirk, _"Deal."_

_"Deal," _hissed Voldemort, with a smirk of his own as he shook Orion's hand. _"That wasn't so hard, was it?"_

Orion scoffed as their hand shake broke apart._ "Our flaring tempers will always make it hard, Tom. At least we managed not to curse each other." _He nastily grinned, and added,_ "I was sorely tempted, I must admit."_

_"So was I," _said Voldemort with devious smile. _"Pity, I would have enjoyed it."_

Orion snorted._ "You and I both, but let's be thankful it didn't happen. Destroying Rodolphus' Gatehouse is bad enough. He'll skin us alive. Well, he'll skin me alive, since you're his Master and he wouldn't dare do anything to you."_

_"I'll reconstruct it in a blink of an eye with the Stone, it's a worthy piece of structure which deserves to be rebuild," _said Voldemort dismissively. He shot Orion a sly smirk, while he grasped his hand and pulled him towards the bed. _"Come, it's late."_

_"What – First we fight, and then we have make-up sex?" _drawled Orion, with an amused arched eyebrow, as he followed the wizard into the bed._ "I don't think so."_

_"Why not?" _demanded Voldemort sharply, piercing him with narrowed eyes as he covered them with the fur spread.

_"Because you didn't admit that you liked it when I was on top,"_ said Orion with a vindictive smirk.

_"Nor will I ever,"_ scoffed Voldemort, pulling Orion tightly towards him. He widely smirked, and added, _"Dark Lords never like to lose control."_

_"Oh, but you did like it, Tom,"_ said Orion, roguishly grinning at him. _"You'd best say that Dark Lords can like it but they would never openly admit it."_

_"Same thing,"_ drawled Voldemort. _"What I don't proclaim aloud doesn't count."_

_"Well, your moans, groans, and hisses of pleasure were 'loud',"_ countered Orion with a smug smirk. _"So that's all the evidence and affirmation I need."_

_"You can delude yourself as much as you like,"_ silkily hissed Voldemort, as he trailed a finger along Orion's neck. His eyes narrowed, and he added, _"You bit me."_

_"You slapped me,"_ snapped Orion pointedly. _"Too forcefully, I might add."_

Voldemort snorted. "_To get you out of your daze. If not, you wouldn't have controlled yourself when feeling the pull of the Stone. Pain helps your mind spring back into awareness."_

_"Well, I wanted to taste you, so I bit you,"_ said Orion dismissively. _"Like I do most times."_

_"Yes, but it hurt,"_ hissed Voldemort sharply.

Orion blinked at him and then chuckled. "_Does the little bitty Dark Lord dislikes a bit of pain? My, my, Tom, how disappointing."_

_ "I can show you how real pain can be used in sex,"_ silkily hissed Voldemort, as his eyes glinted and darkened. _"One of the wonders of the Cruciatus Curse is the flexibility in its intensity when it's casted by someone who fully masters it."_

_"In your dreams,"_ snapped Orion, leveling him with a hard gaze. _"You're not using that on me." _He devilishly smirked, and added, _"Not unless I use it first on you. And thus see with my own eyes if it's pleasurable or not."_

_"You expect me to lie down like a practice dummy and allow you to experiment on me until you get the hang of it?"_ scoffed Voldemort. _"I think not."_

_"Hmmm, pity,"_ said Orion slowly, as he closed his eyes and tiredly rested his head on Voldemort's chest.

Soon, a smug smile darted across Orion's lips as he felt Voldemort's hand wandering down his chest towards his stomach, while the wizard pressed him tightly against his aroused body.

* * *

Orion felt someone unceremoniously nudging him, and he sleepily slapped the offending hands away from him, as he rolled to his other side.

With a startled, indignant shriek, he shot straight up when he felt cold water dousing over his nude form.

_"You bloody bastard," _he snapped, as he leveled Voldemort with a baleful look. The wizard had an amused smirk on his face while he towered over him, standing fully clothed besides the bed._ "What did you do that for? You kept me awake all night, Tom! And this is your bloody way of waking me up? See if you ever share my bed again-"_

_"It's nine in the morning,"_ drawled Voldemort, with crossed arms over his chest while his crimson eyes darkened as they trailed over Orion's body._ "And you have to get back to your manor before going to Hogwarts-"_

_"Oh, bloody hell," _grumbled Orion, as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.

_"Not too enthused about returning to school, are you?" _silkily hissed Voldemort, with an arrogant smirk on his face. _"I can offer a solution which I'm sure will satisfy you, as it won't keep you away from my favors."_

Orion snorted._ "Yes, I imagine what it is; to drop school and stay at your manor. I'm touched, really, but I'll pass. School isn't the problem; I love Durmstrang. Hogwarts, however, is a different matter…"_

_"Aren't you enjoying your time spent with mudbloods, bloodtraitors, and pathetic idiotic Gryffindors?" _drawled Voldemort sarcastically.

_"Oh, I am," _said Orion, impishly grinning at him, as he crossed his arms around Voldemort's neck._ "There's this Gryffindor girl in particular. Very pretty and enjoyable, you know-"_

_"Watch it, my little serpent," _hissed Voldemort, narrowing his eyes.

Orion chuckled as he slowly carded his fingers through Voldemort's hair._ "Really, Tom, your paranoia and distrustfulness knows no boundaries. You know that Lavander is my cover. I told you the instant you angrily informed me that Ruddy had wagged his tongue about it. You know my reasons."_

_"And you'll keep using her?" _demanded he smirked, and drawled,_ "Quite hypocrite of you to criticize me for having used Bella when you're doing the same with that Brown girl." _

_"Yes, well, I'm not shagging her, am I?" _said Orion dryly._ "There's a big important difference there. And it's not as if I'm breaking her heart or anything. She only likes me because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I dare say that her feelings for me run as deep as her wit."_

Voldemort nastily smirked at him. _"Yes, from what I've heard from Rodolphus, you'll have a great time while posing to be her boyfriend."_ He gripped Orion's chin, and hissed sharply, _"Keep your cover while it's useful to fool the old coot, but beware of how far you take it."_

_"Yeah, yeah,"_ said Orion with a roll of his eyes. _"I know; look but don't touch. Touch but don't taste-"_

_"Don't look, touch, or taste,"_ interrupted Voldemort, with narrowed eyes. _"You're my spouse now. And I warned you what would happen if-"_

_"So did I,"_ countered Orion with a smirk. _"Good that we agree to keep our hands to ourselves."_ He pierced Voldemort with narrowed eyes, and added, _"Not that I have any way of knowing if you are with someone else, do I? While you have Rodolphus stationed like a watchdog-"_

Voldemort scoffed. _"If I feel the need to fuck anyone, I'll summon you, rest assured of that." _

_"Oh, that's lovely," _said Orion sarcastically._ "It truly warms my heart."_

_"It isn't my purpose to warm your heart," _silkily hissed Voldemort with a wide smirk, as he wrapped his arms around Orion,_"but something else entirely-"_

_"Yes, yes, I get the point," _said Orion dismissively._ "If I feel like a quick shag, I'll drop in." _He smirked, and added huskily, as he brought his lips to Voldemort's,_ "I dare say that you'll miss me terribly, Tom."_

_"Perhaps," _drawled Voldemort indifferently, before he tilted his head and plunged into a demanding and consuming kiss, as he tightened Orion against his body.

Orion broke off with a chuckle_. "Would love to continue this, but I have to go." _He flicked his wrist and his ceremonial clothes came shooting from the armchair where he had neatly laid them, swiftly clothing him. He shot Voldemort a piercing glance, and added,_ "Remember our pact about the Stone."_

_"Quite. Remember to cast the spells on your ring," _countered Voldemort with a smirk.

_"I will,"_ said Orion, as he gave him a quick peck on the lips._ "Now, can I apparate from here? Did Rodolphus also adjust this Castle's wards to me?"_

_"Yes, he did," _replied Voldemort, as his crimson eyes intently gazed at him with an undecipherable expression.

Orion arched an eyebrow. _"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

Voldemort silently regarded him, before saying curtly, _"I'll see you soon."_

_"Okay," _said Orion with a slight frown._ "Take care."_

_"You too," _quietly hissed Voldemort.

Feeling a bit puzzled by Voldemort's weird behavior, Orion shut close his eyes and concentrated on the mental image of his bedroom at Black Manor, soon feeling a tightening around his body.

* * *

In the afternoon, Orion had everything packed and ready to return to Hogwarts. He hadn't seen Calypso or Snape, yet, since he had been too occupied in getting all his things ready, but he had noticed that the marble statues were back inside the manor, that Walburga's portrait was nowhere to be seen –suspecting that she had called Kreacher to take her back to Grimmauld Place-, and that the winter garden was already under reconstruction at the hand of an army of busy house-elves.

After having everything prepared, he had spelled his bonding ring, and every so often he liked to look at it and stroke it with his thumb, with the assuredness that no one else would be able to see or feel it by touch or magic. Somehow, the ring meant something important to him; that his union with Voldemort was for real and worthy to be fought for.

Even after a few hours apart, he already greatly missed the wizard. They had quarreled over a very important matter, and it had alarmed him how close they had come to truly splitting apart, but he also wondered if Voldemort would have allowed that to happen.

He had to reluctantly admit that the wizard puzzled him; he had no idea how Voldemort truly viewed him, or if the wizard thought that their union was as important as it was to him. And their parting had been, at best, awkward.

Orion sighed and carded his fingers through his hair, as he glanced around the main parlor, while he waited to say his good-byes to Calypso.

He was feeling anxious; especially about the Stone and what could be done with it. He felt he was in over his head. The wars to come didn't scare him, but the use of the Stone, and the massacres and devastation it could cause, left him filled with apprehension.

At least he knew that Voldemort would talk to him before using the Stone, he trusted the wizard to do so, but he didn't know if he could stop Voldemort from going ahead with his plans. He had no intention of destroying the Stone, it was too precious, and his bluff threat had angered Voldemort too much; but nevertheless, some solution had to be found.

And he felt tired just thinking about it. He could handle finding a way to rescue his father and defeating the Dementor, breaking out Grindelwald, killing Dumbledore and obtaining the last Hallow, even undergoing the unknown test to become the VA, but thinking about what to do with muggles, muggleborns, and light wizards during the war felt too overwhelming.

It seemed as if problems never ceased to pile up in his path, and he felt completely out of his depth. He wished he could leave all that to Voldemort, but also knew that he wouldn't like the consequences if he gave the wizard carte blanche on how to deal with muggles and muggleborns. He could only hope that Voldemort and he could reach a satisfying solution when the time came.

Orion was jolted out of his musings when the door opened and Calypso walked in, dragging her trunk after her.

A worried frown spread over his forehead when he saw that she was looking tired and slightly despondent.

"How was your honeymoon?" said Calypso with a smile, when she reached him and dropped her trunk on the floor.

Orion chuckled. "It was a respite, according to my spouse, never a honeymoon." He shot her a small smile, and added, "It was nice."

"Just nice?" she said, with an arched eyebrow.

"It was very enjoyable at first," said Orion, wanly smiling at her. "Then we quarreled."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" countered Calypso, with a roll of her eyes. "Your relationship with him is tumultuous at best, you should do something to smoothen it."

"He could do something as well," retorted Orion pointedly. "Let's not talk about that." He pierced her with his eyes, and added, "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you," she said dismissively.

"Liar," said Orion, intently inspecting her as a frown spread over his forehead. "What's troubling you, Scaly?"

Calypso wrung her hands while her eyes darted across the room. She came closer to him, and suddenly blurted out, "Does he have a girlfriend? Or do you know if he's interested in someone?"

Orion's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "By 'he', I assume that you're referring to Severus."

"I am," said Calypso quietly, looking up at him with large eyes.

Orion carded his fingers through his hair as he pondered what to say to her. The truth or a comforting lie? For he was certain that his guardian still loved his mother. Should he tell her that Severus loved a dead woman, and that he thought that his guardian was a fool for it, for living in the past? As he looked at Calypso's anxious expression, he quickly made a choice.

"I'm not aware that he's seeing anyone," said Orion, laying a hand on her shoulder. "And he has never mentioned to me any past love interests. Why do you ask?"

"I –er– I found him once looking at a picture," replied Calypso in a small voice. "I didn't see of who it was, but there was this sad, desolated expression on his face as he gazed at it. And when I interrupted him…he was angry…"

She broke off and looked down at the floor, apprehensively wringing her hands.

Orion's jaw tightened in anger, but he said softly, "You shouldn't pay attention when he snaps or snarls at you." He chuckled wryly. "He does it to me all the time, it means nothing; it's his way of interacting with other people."

"Yes, of course," said Calypso quietly. She shot him a weak smile and briefly hugged him. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you in the weekend."

"Alright," said Orion, tenderly kissing her forehead. He lowered his voice, and added, "Ah, contact our 'friends' to set up a special meeting to discuss you-know-what."

"Certainly," said Calypso, with a grin. "I'll take care of it. See you soon!"

Immediately, she entered the fireplace with her trunk and flooed to her father's office at Durmstrang.

A worried frown spread over Orion's features as he stared at the empty space she had vacated. He couldn't help feeling that she hadn't told him everything that had happened between her and Severus. She had acted very strangely; for once not sharing all her concerns with him.

In that instant, the door opened and Snape strolled in, looking as intimidating and sour as ever with his black billowing robes. Orion suspected that his guardian had intentionally waited until Calypso was gone to make an appearance, and his concerns for her increased.

He leveled the wizard with a hard gaze, and said curtly, "What's been going on, Severus?"

Snape arched an eyebrow, as he reached Orion and towered over him. "Am I expected to divine what you're talking about? Fortuitously, I don't share Sybil's Inner Eye, so pray be clear when posing a question."

"Fine," snapped Orion, "let me make it plain to you. I don't like how you've been treating Calypso. She's my friend and-"

"I haven't 'treated' her in any way," hissed Snape, with narrowed black eyes. "I am your guardian, and as such, you have no right to stick your nose in my affairs. Nothing has been 'going on'; she's a student, and I'm a teacher."

"She's not your student, and you're not her teacher," said Orion sharply. "And your affairs are mine if they're related to her."

Snape pierced Orion with angry eyes, and said acidly, "Nothing has happened between that little girl and me, not that it's any of your business."

"Alright," said Orion, after inspecting him in silence. "But let me warn you, if you hurt her, you'll have to deal with me."

Snape snorted, and drawled snidely, "Oh, but how touching, you're acting as an older brother. It's truly moving, though I advise you to worry about your own problems." He nastily smirked, and added, "Tell me, how was your day with the Dark Lord? Should I start composing your epitaph any time soon?"

"No need, it was lovely," said Orion with a wide smirk. "It was highly pleasurable; we shagged on every available surface."

"I have no doubts about that," retorted Snape, with a disgusted expression on his face. His lips curled vindictively, and he drawled, "You always seem eager to satisfy him in every way."

"I like to be fucked by him, yes," unabashedly said Orion with a sly smirk. "You might try to get laid once in a while, Severus, it will help remove that stick up your-"

"Watch what you say to me, you impudent brat," snarled Snape, his eyes narrowing in anger.

Orion impishly grinned at him. "Why, Severus, we are mates, aren't we? This is how friends talk to each other."

"Mates, indeed," scoffed Snape. "It's my perpetual misfortune to have to put up with you. Now, enough of this chit-chat, we have to leave. The Ministry of Magic has arranged so that students can floo directly into Hogwarts, for security reasons. So get your trunk and floo to your Head of House's office."

"Aren't you coming with me to your dear friend's office?" said Orion with a sarcastic smirk. "Minnie will miss your presence."

"That's Professor McGonagall to you," said Snape sharply. "And no, I'm going directly to my office. Move and stop wasting our time."

Orion snorted. "This has been as fun as ever, my dear Severus. I'll see you in class." He pierced him with his eyes, and added quietly, "Remember the fifteenth of February."

"Make sure that you have everything ready. I don't want to take the trouble of explaining your sudden death at the hands of German prison guards," said Snape, narrowing his eyes at him. "I've helped you with the planning and with the potions, and I'll cover for your absence under the excuse of a detention, but that's as far as my involvement goes in this madness you stubbornly wish to execute."

"Point taken," said Orion with a smirk. "Everything will turn out fine. See you later, Severus."

Orion stepped into the fireplace with his trunk, and dropping the floo powder, he shouted, "McGonagall's office, Hogwarts!"

He had one last fleeting view of the parlor and Snape's expression –which held a hint of worry- before the flames engulfed him. Spinning very fast, he caught blurred glimpses of other wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before he could get a proper look; then he was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagall's office.

She barely glanced up from her work as he clambered out over the grate. "Evening, Black. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet."

"No, Professor."

Orion flicked his Phoenix wand to clean off the dust from his robes and straightened his shoulders, just as Ron came spinning into view.

Swallowing a groan, he warmly greeted the red-head, and they marched out of McGonagall's office and off toward Gryffindor Tower. Orion glanced out of the corridor windows as they passed; the sun was already sinking over grounds carpeted in deeper snow than had lain over Black Manor estate.

A hint of forlorn welled in him; he wished he could be back in his manor, or Lestrange Castle, for that matter. Anywhere but Hogwarts where he couldn't be himself, and where he had to put up with Ron, Lavander, and particularly Dumbledore.

"Baubles," said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual and winced at his loud voice.

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no' ?"

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to -?"

"Orion!"

A relieved and sincere warm smile spread over Orion's face; Hermione was hurrying toward them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves, with a newspaper rolled under one arm.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been out to the Owlerly, to retrieve my Daily Prophet," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Ron at once, "pretty fun, the twins -"

"I've got something for you, Orion," said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. "Oh, hang on - password. Abstinence."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" asked Orion.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway..."

She rummaged in her pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," said Orion, managing not to sound sarcastic, as he unrolled it at once to discover that his next lesson with Dumbledore was scheduled for the following Monday.

He heaved in a deep sigh, and turned to Hermione, but at that moment there was a loud squeal of "Owi-Owi!" and Lavender Brown came hurtling out of nowhere and flung herself into Orion's arms.

Several onlookers sniggered as Orion glanced at Hermione with a bewildered and pleading look in his eyes.

"Did you receive my present?" said Lavander, with a blush over her cheeks. "Are you wearing it? Did you like it?"

"Er- yes, it was lovely," replied Orion, as he tried to politely disengage himself from her. He shot her a charming smile, and added, "I prefer to keep it in my trunk where it's protected. It seems like such a delicate and exquisite chain, that I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Oh, you're right, of course," said Lavander, flashing him a smile. "How was your holiday? What did you do? There're rumors there'll be Hogsmeade trips, we must go to Madame Padifoot's…"

As Lavander kept rambling, while she wrapped her arm around Orion's, he shot Hermione another pointed glance asking to be saved.

"Orion, I need your help with something," said Hermione, wedging between them and wasting no time in pulling him after her.

"Oh, but Orion-" started saying Lavander.

"I'll see you later, this is important," said Orion, with a small wave of his hand as he followed Hermione to a spare table.

"That's the first and only time I'll do that for you," said Hermione sternly, after they sat down around the table. She huffed, and added, "Honestly, if you don't like her just tell her! After Professor Slughorn's party she told everyone that you two are together. If that's not true, then you must clear the matter with her."

"Er- we are together, sort of," said Orion, trying to sound convincing.

Hermione shot him a piercing gaze. "Sort of? Are you dating or not?"

"We aren't dating," replied Orion, now calmly playing his part. "But we are together. I like her and I'm interested in her, I simply don't have much time to spend with her. You know that my studies come first for me."

She nodded in understanding. "Well, then tell her that, or she'll keep asking to meet you after class or go out during Hogsmeade trips, though I'm not sure if we'll be allowed out given the security measures."

"I'll tell her," said Orion dismissively. "So how was your Christmas?"

"Oh, fine," she shrugged. "Nothing special. How was it with Professor Snape?"

"Boring and uneventful," said Orion with a smile.

Then a sudden thought entered his mind. He knew that Hermione was still mad at Ron, and he couldn't care less about it, if it wasn't for the realization that Hermione would spend all her time with him if Ron wasn't with them. And considering that he needed to escape to Slytherin's chambers to read the translation of Pommel's book, that represented a problem, since Hermione would detect his disappearances.

Shooting her his best entreating smile, he said, "Look, Hermione, can't you forgive Ron-"

"No, I can't," she said flatly. "So don't even ask."

"I thought maybe, you know, over Christmas -"

"It was the Fat Lady who drank a bottle of five-hundred-year-old wine, Orion, not me," she said curtly, unfolding the Daily Prophet and starting to flip its pages.

Orion heavily sighed. "Fine, though I think Ron deserves a second chance-"

"Oh, dear," gasped Hermione, as her eyes skimmed over a page of the newspaper.

"What happened?" said Orion with a frown, as he leaned closer to her.

Hermione spread the Daily Prophet in front of him, and pointing at an article, she said urgently, "Look, read this!"

Orion's eyes widened and an expression full of apprehension and worry spread over his face as he read the short article.

_Mysterious Robbery at the Department of Mysteries _

_The famed Department of Mysteries, which in the past was thought to be impenetrable, has been breached again. After the series of events which shocked the wizarding world with the announcement that You-Know-Who was alive and that Death Eaters had broken into the Department of Mysteries to steal a prophecy regarding the Boy-Who-Lived, which was confirmed by the Minister of Magic and Mr. Black himself (also known as Harry Potter), we now find ourselves perplexed by a mysterious robbery. _

_Anonymous sources report that a room called the Death Chamber was breached and that something was stolen from it. Unspeakables and Ministry officials refused to comment on this robbery, but it is known that no evidence of forced entry was found. The robbers seemed to have entered like ghosts, leaving no tracks behind. _

_Was it conducted under You-Know-Who's orders? This is unknown but most probable. We can only fearfully speculate about what was stolen from the Department of Mysteries. _

_We urge everyone to be careful in these dark and terrible times, since no one's home seems to be safe when Death Eaters can so easily enter a high-security Department which lies in the depths of our Ministry of Magic. _

"Merlin's staff," whispered Orion with unfocused eyes, as his mind spun with possibilities.

He knew what was the only thing which could have been stolen from the Death Chamber: the Necromancer's Gate, and it caused a cold chill of apprehension to run down his spine.

Had Voldemort stolen the Veil? For what? The answers were terrible but also puzzling. Voldemort had no Necromantic powers, had he? He would have felt it, the same way he felt it around Luna, and more intensely around Loki. So if Voldemort didn't have Necromantic powers for what did he need a Necromancer's Gate? He was almost certain that only Necromancers could use the Veil.

Though Voldemort always found a way around things… Orion's jaw clenched in anger. Voldemort had stolen the Necromancer's Gate for some devious reason of his own, without informing him. And if the wizard didn't want to tell him, then it meant that it was prejudicial for him. So much for trust and for planning together!

He anxiously carded his fingers through his hair. What would Voldemort do with the Veil? Could the wizard use it with the Stone, and thus magnify the power of the Necromancer's Gate?

Orion's throat dried and his body tensed as apprehension and misgivings welled up in him, while he thought about the possibilities.

"You were in that room when You-Who-Know lured you to it and when Headmaster Dumbledore saved you, weren't you?" said Hermione quietly.

He mutely nodded.

She laid a hand on his forearm, and said softly, "I know you never want to talk about what happened, since you told me that your boyfriend died there and it makes you relive bad memories, but do you have any idea of what could have been stolen?"

"I don't," replied Orion quietly, and then he almost let out a wry, humorless bark of laughter.

His 'boyfriend' was alive after all, but it wasn't something he wanted to think about at present. He could only feel blazing anger towards Voldemort, and deep-rooted hurt betrayal.


	61. Pommel's journal, Komorov & the note

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN:

Thanks to all reviewers since there were many new ones and also long insightful reviews; you truly inspire me and it's a pleasure to write when you share your opinions with me, I greatly appreaciate it!

Okay, this is a very long chapter, a lot of stuff going on, all of them important and with consequences... so please read carefully, but above all, enjoy it and let me know what you think!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

Orion woke up the next morning in a very foul mood. He had spent the rest of the previous evening nodding his head and absentmindedly replying while Hermione speculated about the robbery at the Department of Mysteries.

She clearly thought that You-Know-Who was behind it and that it couldn't signify anything good for them; insisting that Orion should discuss the robbery with Dumbledore during their next lesson, in order to glean some information. He had quietly agreed, though his mind had been engaged in a caustic, angry tirade against Voldemort.

He had spent the night fuming while he attempted to get some sleep. At first, he had almost lowered his Occlumency shields in order to contact Voldemort through their link to demand an explanation, but something had kept him from going forth with it; he wanted to give Voldemort a chance to explain himself before confronting him.

He remembered Voldemort's last quietly hissed words to him; and he thought that there had been concern and a hint of affection in them. Furthermore, he couldn't help thinking that Voldemort had been sincere in his vow during their bonding ceremony, and thus, according to their agreement to work together in the war, the wizard had to be planning to reveal his intentions regarding the Necromancer's Gate. Surely Voldemort would tell him about it when they saw each other, and the wizard had to realize that he would read the news in the Daily Prophet, so there was no point in keeping it a secret from him.

With an irritated sigh, and before tiredly falling asleep, Orion had finally decided to wait until he saw Voldemort in person to discuss the matter. Hadn't Calypso told him that relationships needed to be worked on? If she was right, then he needed to show some faith in Voldemort; he needed to be patient and understanding, instead of barging in Voldemort's mind and angrily demanding an explanation.

He truly wanted his partnership with Voldemort to work, and given their tempers, they needed to learn how to deal calmly with each other when issues arose between them. Their argument concerning the Mayan Stone had left it plain to him; Voldemort was willing to reach a comprise to make their union work. Therefore, he would do the same, giving Voldemort the opportunity of telling him about the Gate before being asked.

His final decision on the subject, however mature and wise he thought it was, didn't allay his concerns about the Mayan Stone and the Necromancer's Gate. Moreover, it didn't smoothen his early-morning irritated bad mood; he sincerely thought that if one more problem piled on his plate, he would crack and vent his anger and stress on the first unsuspecting wizard or witch who looked at him the wrong way.

Taking in a deep breath to calm down, and masking his face with a pleasant expression, Orion finished dressing and he grabbed his bag and pulled the strap over one shoulder; ready for the first day of class at Hogwarts.

When he climbed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room, he saw that the new term had started with a pleasant surprise for his sixth-years fellows: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

_APPARITION LESSONS _

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons._

Orion joined Ron in the crowd that was jostling around the notice and taking it in turns to write their names at the bottom. He decided to add his name on it, since he had never told anyone at Hogwarts that he had learned how to apparate on his own –which was illegal if detected- and Dumbledore was still under the illusion that he was incapable of it.

He was just taking out his quill to sign after Ron, when he felt someone creeping up behind him, slipping their hands over his eyes, while trilling, "Guess who, Owi-Owi?"

"Lavander," said Orion tiredly, while he inwardly cursed his luck and willed himself to appear amused instead of cranky.

"Yes!" she said with a sparkling grin, as she removed her hands from his eyes and turned to stand in front of him. "Oh, Orion, we couldn't spend time together last evening, we should meet today after-"

"I'm sorry, Lavander," interrupted Orion, shooting her an apologetic but charming smile. "I'll find some time to spend with you during the week, but I must leave now. I'll see you later!"

He quickly vanished into the crowd, without giving her time to respond, and he spotted Hermione making her way towards the portrait hole, Ron following a few feet behind.

Swiftly reaching her side, he muttered in a low, irritated voice, "Owi-Owi? What am I supposed to call her… Lav-Lav?"

Hermione shot him a stern, annoyed glance which spoke volumes, and Orion deeply sighed; she was right, he had gotten himself into that mess, and though he dearly regretted it now, he couldn't complain, it was his own doing.

He needed to speak to Lavander soon, though he had no idea of how to deal with a supposed 'girlfriend'. He had to admit that she wasn't that bad; Lavander was nice and cheerful, but she was simply too shallow for his taste, even to have her as a friend. If Lavander was more like Hermione or Calypso, he would gladly spend some time with her, but the girl wasn't, and she only managed to fray his nerves when he was already in a sour mood.

Ron caught up with them only a little way beyond the portrait hole, his expression disgruntled as he shot Hermione a silent glance.

"So - Apparition," said Ron at length, his tone cheerful and carefree. "Should be a laugh, eh?"

Hermione huffed, and quickened her steps, leaving them behind as she joined Parvatil and a group of girls; still refusing to remain in Ron's presence longer than it took to give him a contemptuous look.

"What the bloody hell is her problem?" grunted Ron, stomping his feet on the stone floor and glaring at Hermione's retreating back, as if it represented a personal affront to his sensibilities.

Orion shot a look as meaningful and heavy as an unabridged dictionary at Ron, who characteristically tried to duck and feign illiteracy.

"I didn't do anything to her!" indignantly piped in Ron. "I thought that after Christmas break she would behave more rationally!"

"You gave her the cold shoulder ever since you found out that she had snogged Viktor Krum!" snapped Orion, carding his fingers through his hair in a graceless move born out of simmering frustration. "And last term, you ridiculed her during Transfiguration. She almost cried because of that, and you don't understand why she's mad at you? She likes you and you behaved like a prat!"

"She likes me?" whispered Ron, his jaw hung slack with a befuddled expression normally only seen on things swimming in aquariums.

"Yes, for Merlin's staff!" said Orion, with a roll of his eyes. "Just apologize to her, and explain that you were jealous of the kiss she shared with Krum-"

"I wasn't jealous!" interjected Ron, looking flustered and uncomfortable.

"Whatever," bit out Orion, short-tempered. "Do as you like."

"And what the bloody hell has your knickers in a twist, mate?"

"Nothing," grunted Orion, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm skipping breakfast, I'll see you in class."

From then henceforth, the day just got worse for Orion. Hermione refused to sit next to him since Ron always sat by his side, thus, he found himself entrenched between Ron –who spent his time shooting quiet glances at Hermione- and Lavander, who took the opportunity to sit by his side now that Hermione had vacated that position.

Not only did he have to resort to immense depths of patience to mask his exasperation each time Lavander engaged him in inane chatter, but his mood also worsened when he caught a glimpse of Draco during Potions; the boy looked pale, gaunt, and underfed.

Orion felt impotent guilt gripping his chest every time he shot Draco a glance, which were always unacknowledged by the other boy. And while the rest of the student body eagerly talked about the forthcoming apparation lessons, he tried to find a way and a time to surreptitiously help Draco; but his ponderings were unsuccessful, yielding no solutions for the time being.

Finally, when the last class ended, Orion skipped dinner and swiftly reached his bedroom. After opening his trunk to retrieve Pommel's book and the translation, a possible solution presented itself to him. There, glowing under several wards while being stuck into a pair of socks, was the vial filled with Felix Felicis he had won during the first Potions lesson of last term.

Orion pensively gazed at the golden liquid swirling in the vial, and immediately took a decision; he would give Draco half of its contents, but he would do it a couple of months after breaking out Grindelwald. Draco needed help, that was obvious, but if he gave the potion to the boy now, then the vanishing cabinet would surely be fixed in a few days; meaning that the confrontation with Dumbledore would happen soon afterwards, since Draco's plan was for Death Eaters to enter the school through the use of the twin vanishing cabinets.

If Draco succeeded in fixing the vanishing cabinet too soon, it would leave him with no time to prepare himself for the duel; and he needed to learn much from Grindelwald before killing Dumbledore and obtaining the Elder Wand.

Furthermore, he wanted the rest of the potion for the DA members who would help him to break into Nurmengard. He didn't want anyone to be hurt or killed; therefore, he would ask them to take a small sip of the potion, which would make them 'lucky' for an hour or so.

Deeming that the solution was acceptable and didn't harm Draco's chances, since the young wizard still had until the end of the school year to finish his task, Orion sighed with relief and eagerly proceeded to take hold of several books from his trunk.

Wasting no time, and with the books tucked under his arm, he entered the dorm's bathroom and quickly closed his eyes, concentrating on the image of Slytherin's secret chambers.

Remembering how long it had taken him to learn how to apparate for the first time, a satisfied grin spread over Orion's face when he swiftly felt the air tighten around him, before he silently disappeared from the bathroom stall.

Immediately, his feet landed on hard stone floors, and he sighed with contentment; being enrolled in Hogwarts during that year had the definite advantage of allowing him to apparate in schools grounds –given that the consangri ritual had given him Potter blood, and thus, an amount of Slytherin blood as well-.

Looking around the circular room, he wistfully sighed; he felt at home. He flicked his Phoenix wand –the one he used at Hogwarts since Dumbledore didn't know about his Death and Life wand- and instantly, all the torches on the walls burst with light and the candelabra hanging from the arched ceiling ignited.

He was standing in the middle of the huge circular room of Slytherin's secrets chambers; with its plush dark emerald couches, a couple of armchairs and low tables, and the walls covered with shelves upon shelves filled with books which reached the three-story high ceilings.

"Merlin, I've missed this place," whispered Orion contently, while his gaze trailed around the room.

Feeling giddy anticipation, he quickly accessed the fourth door which stood at one side of the room, and entered Slytherin's private study. He laid the books he had brought on the large desk and took a seat on the high ornate armchair, stretching his back and resting on it.

He shot an interested glance at the shelves in the study, that held many parselmagic books which he had already read during his fourth year, and though he wouldn't mind taking another peak at them, he shook his head and concentrated on the task ahead of him.

Orion opened one of the desk's drawers and took out Slytherin's journals, while he opened the blank journal he had bought by owl, and which he had the intention to fill with the translation of Slytherin's experiments, in order to give it to Snape.

When he had everything set for the task which would undoubtedly take much of his future time, he laid in front of him Pommel's book and the journal with the translation he had written, deciding that he would read it first, before starting the endeavor of producing Snape's belated 'Christmas present'.

Quill in one hand, inkbottle to a side, and with a piece of parchment in front of him, ready to take notes, Orion reverently caressed the smooth skin-cover of Pommel's book, while it expanded and contracted like a breathing creature.

He wanted to take notes from the translation of the book, but he also felt the need to have the original with him, and to caress it and look at the druic symbols while reading his translation for them, since he knew that imagery was as important as meaning.

He opened both books at the same time, and he bit one fingertip to drop some blood on the pages of Pommel's book. Immediately, the druic symbols began to appear, looking like delicate shadow-dancers in the torchlight, swaying to a strange choreography as the candlelight flicked in the darkness.

His gaze landed on the first page of the translation, while from the corner of his eyes he still caught sight of the druic symbols, which seemed like emblems of a primal power surging with liquid rhythm; insistent as every shape and symbol breathed a silent whisper, beckoning him, demanding him, entreating him to give in and get swallowed in the mysteries it behold.

He experienced a strange but pleasantly throbbing feeling every time he caressed Pommel's book, as if a flood of awareness was entering his mind, cutting through everything else.

Orion snapped his eyes back to the translation, while his fingers unwittingly continued to caress the skin-cover of the original book, and his heart stammered loudly in his chest after reading the first few lines.

_Corelus Pommel's _

_Personal and research journal on Souls and Reanimation_

_For you, my beloved Eloise. _

Orion's heart was beating wildly in his chest, and his breath caught in his throat as he read page after page of the translation. An eerie, dark, and enticing sensation trailed from his fingertips and surged into his body while he caressed the smooth skin of the breathing original book, while his mind swirled with the gruesomely dark yet fascinating knowledge he was obtaining.

Countless dark spells and rituals, he had never before heard of, were explained in great detail, and his mind quickly absorbed the information, understanding the basics implicitly thanks to what Vagnarov had already taught him.

He didn't fully grasp many concepts, since it was far beyond anything he had learned with Vagnarov, but as he skimmed through it, he slowly understood that some spells could be used to attain his goals.

There were wandless and nonverbal spells, celtic incantations, and ancient welsh spells which completely absorbed him; seeing the potential they held for his goal to transfer Voldemort's piece of soul from the Resurrection Stone, to thus allow him to use the Stone with no impediments or blocks.

They were spells which spoke of the manipulation and capture of souls… spells for a Necromancer.

The journal was sporadically filled with personal entries, but in his eagerness to learn the spells, Orion skipped them, leaving them for later, since the Necromantic knowledge held in those pages was all he cared for at present.

While his fingertips, which trembled with the potent pulse of blood and magic, ardently caressed each chiseled druic symbol, tracing out the perfect patterns in the original book, Orion took notes on his piece of parchment; organizing the spells he was learning and classifying them according to their usefulness in regards to restoring the Resurrection Stone and helping out his father.

He was so deeply immersed that the hours flew by and he didn't notice. Somehow, Pommel's words beckoned him, and the spells seemed to bewitch him, as the words etched themselves into his mind as if being burned with blazing hot irons, painlessly but permanently.

As he read, the fluid black druic symbols echoed eerily in Orion's eyes, his pupils fully dilating until the symbols' black shimmer seemed to be submerged in Orion's emerald pools. Heady with intoxication, Orion fell into a spiral of an endless ring of meanings, images, and magical representations, consumed in their depths while his mind drifted through them.

He finally feel asleep, still caressing the skin-covered book, his head resting on top of its breathing pages, as his lips parted, mouthing the words that welled up in him, with the ebb and flow of the obscure and the occult.

* * *

Orion woke up startled, his wide eyes sweeping around the room he found himself in. He groaned as he stretched his back; some cracking noises ensuing after having slept in an uncomfortable position.

His mind felt heavy, foggy, and dazed, while he recollected what had happened. Shaking his head, attempting to clear it, he checked his wristwatch and gasped in alarm; it was already eight in the morning and his first class was about to start.

He glanced at the books spread over the large, dark mahogany desk, and his fingers automatically spread and caressed the smooth skin of Pommel's book, while he sighed with contentment.

Pulling an enormous amount of control and restraint, he grudgingly stopped caressing the book's cover, and closed his eyes to apparate into a bathroom stall of his dorm, vowing to get back into Slytherin's study as soon as he could manage, in order to continue his reading.

The week flew by for him, like a sweeping foggy breeze. He went to his classes, did his homework, deftly avoided Lavander, tried not to think that Voldemort wasn't contacting him, and interacted with his friends and classmates as usual; but all of it, as if in a daze. And night after night, he apparated back into Slytherin's chambers, feeling an enticing and consuming need to touch Pommel's book, and to keep reading its translation.

He barely slept during the nights he read with devoted enrapture, and deep dark circles appeared under his eyes, but with an annoyed flick of his wand, and a nonverbal spell, he glamoured the evidence of his night escapades.

No one seemed to notice his absences, since he waited until everyone was asleep before apparating, and he always returned before his roommates woke up. And thus, Friday arrived, and he was almost done in reading Pommel's book. His notes were extensive and well-organized, and he knew he would need to revise them in order to plan his next steps in regards to the Resurrection Stone and his mission of rescuing his father from the Dementor.

But there was one important thing missing in his research; he hadn't read Pommel's personal entries, and he felt the need to complete his exhaustive study, as if there was a deeper understanding that was eluding him, and which he needed to be aware of.

Therefore, during Friday night, Orion sat down behind Slytherin's ornate desk, and he went back to the first page of the translation, starting to read every personal entry he had skipped before.

He unwittingly read the entries aloud, as the words welled up inside him, insistently pressing upon his parted lips, with the urgency of a lover's kiss, while the original book deeply breathed and the druic symbols glowed and swirled frenziedly on its pages.

Orion's voice rose like a chanting and fell in measured waves, more like a vibration than a sound, as it seemed to expand through the room into every fissure and crack of the stone walls.

And something stirred within him, sparking a long-denied desire.

"_The memory of you tortures me with one hand, but caresses me with the other. All the soft caresses I have dreamed of end in torture, since I wake up and you are not lying beside me. It's always another who shares my bed, and it stabs me, breaking me apart."_

The chanting crested to a resonant crescendo, richly textured, shimmering, impossibly complex, with layers of harmonics that distorted sound the way a prism fractures light; the voice of a forgotten dead, deep with sorrow and longing, sang from Orion's lips.

_ "__When the bluebells stir, and I believe the murmuring wind is passing with a sigh, I know that among the leaves, hidden, it is you who sighs. When a vague murmur echoes confused behind my back, and I believe a distant voice has called my name, I know that in the shadows about me, it is you who calls. In the depth of the night, when my heart is troubled and grieved, and I feel on my lips the touch of a tender breath, and I know that, unseen at my side, it is you who breathes._

_When amid obscure shadows, a lost voice murmurs disturbing its sad calm, and if in my soul's depths I hear it sweetly sounding, tell me, is it the wind who moans its convolutions, or that in passing your sighs speaks of your love for me?_

_When the red sun shines in my window at morning and my love evokes your shadow, if I think I feel the press of another mouth on mine, tell me, is it that I blindly rave or that your heart sends me a kiss in a sigh?_

_If in the luminous day and in the deep gloomy night; if in all that surrounds my soul that desires you, I think I can feel and see you, tell me, do I feel and think in a dream or is it that in a sigh you give me your breath to drink?"_

Orion felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if something was gripping him, and his hands trembled as he flipped another page, to continue reading the personal entries of Corelus Pommel. He felt as if he was in a tumultuous whirlwind of emotions, strange shadows and indiscernible images flashing in his mind, as he kept reading, without being able to rip his eyes away from the translated words, while his fingertips kept caressing the smooth skin-cover in tender and ardent strokes.

_"…__I don't understand why I always see you in my dreams, touching you as if you were truly there. I wake up feeling as if you had spent the night with me, your breath on my heated skin while I enter you, while I'm surrounded in your warmth. I moan your name while I perform my husbandly duties with her... I should have never married her. I was wretchedly desperate after your death, my love… Forgive me… She is my punishment and torment… living with her is my own personal hell…. But not for long, my beloved… _

_I know what despair and unhappiness is; it's to love with all the consuming fierceness of my soul, to feel that I would give my blood, my last breath, my immortality and eternity, this life and the other, just to embrace you day and night, in my dreams and thoughts."_

Orion's voice hitched, and his heart pounded loudly in his chest, as he continued reading aloud with dilated, glazed eyes.

_"…I feel this power inside me, I've always felt it, since a child, but I never knew what it was. Now I do. I see ghostly figures in the town… They approach me, but I hide from them, scared, terrified… I know better now… I understand what they are… But why aren't you with them? Why can I only see you in my dreams? Where are you, my love? _

_….What is the soul? Where does it go after death? How can I bring yours back? I ask myself continuously. And now I'm one step closer to discovering it… _

_They obey me, these ghostly forms… I don't fear them any more…. They speak to me… I know now that they are the imprints of souls which stayed here after death… Spirits anchored here because they were too afraid to enter the beyond… Why didn't you stay, Eloise? _

_Even if I couldn't touch you, speaking to you would be enough… I'll bring you back, my beloved… _

_I went to your grave today, during the night… It's only been a few months after you died and you are still as beautiful to me as the first time I saw you… I cradled your body against mine… The rotting smell of your flesh was exquisite, your decaying skin still feels smooth under my touch… _

_I skinned you, my beloved, because I need to touch you every day… I created a dark spell which has restored your skin, preserving it, and I've wrapped this journal with it, making it breathe as you once did in between moans against my neck… _

_…No one knows what I'm doing when I spend all my days locked in my study… not my family, brothers, or her suspect the things I'm researching… the knowledge I'm gaining while I constantly experiment to find a way to bring you back… This power inside me fills me, and somehow, I understand how to use it… _

_The imprints of spirits I see in town have agreed to help me, they obey every command I give them… I've created a method of soul experimentation, 'Penta-recursive' I call it… A five-step ritual that allows me to manipulate these spirits which so willingly entrust themselves in my hands. I'll explain this ritual further now…_

_ They feel pain, they tell me, when I continuously experiment with them, they scream for me to stop… but I never do, because I know that within them lies the key to bring you back, my beloved… I shred them to pieces with the spells I've created, while my dark power throbs inside me, while I try to understand what they are made of… _

_They are scared of me now, but they don't dare refuse me… I tear them apart, fuse them with each other, and make them enter the corpses I steal from the town's graveyard… I've created grotesque forms which come alive before my eyes… They are so beautiful but they pale in comparison to what you'll soon become… But they don't stay alive for long… I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!"_

Orion clutched the translation tighter with one hand, as his fingers sunk into the smooth skin of the original book. His breath was hitched, panted, and pained, his head throbbed, and his own words filled his ears with exasperation and sorrow.

The words sunk into his mind, but he was barely aware of what he was doing or where he was, and there was a compelling force pulling him to continue, pushing him forwards into a spiral of alien emotions which threatened to overcome him.

In a dark corner of his mind, he felt afraid and alarmed, but the dazedness in his head prevented him from doing anything but keep reading aloud, as if a phantom was speaking through his lips; his next words grieved and angered.

_"…I have a son, she conceived… but how can I love him when he's not ours? I hate her… she's become more demanding, wanting to know what I'm doing… I've cursed her repeatedly, but she still wants to poke her disgusting nose in my affairs… But fear not, my beloved, I'm a step closer to having you in my arms again… _

_How I long to hold you again, caressing your living skin instead of my journal… __With the ritual I explained above I reconstructed your body from a piece of skin I took from you… I sat there, crouching by your side, touching you, wishing that you could breathe, wishing that I could see your deep hazel eyes looking up at me, shining with love, as they always did… I have your body, as it was when you lived, but where's your soul, Eloise? _

_I can make your body breathe now… Sometimes I've forced a spirit to enter it, so that you can come alive, so that I can make love to you… but it's not you who looks at me through the horrified hazel eyes as I gently take you… It's not you who struggles and screams for me to stop, it's a stranger's soul in your body, and it's not enough…_

_I'm so close… I only need your soul now, where's is it, Eloise?... The desperation is consuming me… people are whispering about me… I fear that they'll discover what I'm doing, I fear that they'll take your body away from me… I know that I'm very close to having you back, I only need your soul, Eloise…"_

Orion's voice broke in anguish, but then it rose again, higher than before, exultantly and reverently.

_"Oh, my beloved, I've been visited and given extraordinary knowledge… I know I can create it, and with it, bring you back to me… _

_…A year, Eloise, it has taken me to create it, and it's mesmerizing, my powers swirl so fiercely and intensely when I hold it in my hands… It has opened a span of endless possibilities… So simple, a few turns and I saw you standing before me… your soul…your beautiful ethereal essence… I captured it with the spell I created... I performed the ritual I invented and you entered the body I made for you… When you gasped your first living breath and opened your beautiful hazel eyes, I felt my life complete…_

_…I look at your beautiful face as you sleep on my bed, while I write this. Haven't we spent the most marvelous month together? Then why are you unhappy? We make love each night, as we used to before you died, and I feel your warm body pressed against mine, when I wrap my arms around you… You look at me with love and devotion, and you are truly alive once again, so why are you so despondent the rest of the time? Why do you tell me that you don't belong here and that I shouldn't have brought you back? Why do you cry when you think I'm not watching you? It breaks my heart apart and I don't know what to do, after everything I have done and sacrificed to bring us together again…"_

Orion broke off as he felt a plunging pang of sorrow and grief clutching his chest, the anguish overwhelmed him, but in an instant, he felt a blazing surge of insane hatred and fury, and he couldn't prevent his voice from rising and shaking in mad anger, as he continued reading aloud, his lips moving on their own accord.

"_She killed you!! I found you poisoned! I'll kill her and all her progeny for this! I'll rip her apart! I won't rest until the last of her bloodline is dead!"_

A sob of fury and deep sorrow lodged in his throat, and his voice was reduced to a mere despondent whisper, as his fingertips unwittingly caressed the smooth skin of the original book with longing desire.

_"…The memory of you emerges from the night around me, like a river mingling its lament with the sea. May your silhouette never dissolve in the darkness, and may your eyelids never flutter in the empty distance; don't leave me for a second, my beloved, because in that moment you'll have gone so far I'll wander hazily over the earth, asking, Will you come back? Will you leave me here, dying, again? Yet you did leave me, my beloved…"_

Orion's fingers tightened around the original skin-covered tome, and his voice shakily rose, tremulous, afraid and uncertain, while something seemed to be piercing him, an emotional pain beyond anything he had ever experienced.

_"…I'm leaving for __Glenn Mulag village__, this is my last entry. I had a quarrel with my brothers, they tell me the townspeople are accusing me of doing horrible things to their deceased. I didn't deny it. I told them what I had created since I know they were visited as well. They still didn't understand why I did it. They spoke of the unnaturalness of it... It's useless to remain here. I'll find a way to bring you back once again, my beloved. This time we'll live alone and in peace. This time I'll find a way so that you feel you belong by my side, so that you don't feel as if you have to go back to the spiritual world. _

_I'll find a way to always keep you alive… Because you belong with me, Eloise, in aeternum."_

A strangled, choked noise issued from Orion's throat when he finished reading the last personal entry from the translated journal.

"Eloise," he whispered with deep grieving longing, while his fingers dented a trail over the creamy skin of Pommel's original book, his eyes wide and glazed over.

And suddenly, Orion gasped a broken breath when he felt as if something had snapped in his mind. A rushing wave of tumultuous alien emotions seemed to be seeping away from him; all the pain-filled sorrow, anguished grief, and blazing anger melting away.

His dilated eyes returned to normal and his senses captured his surroundings, as if abruptly returning from an eerie, unnatural trance. He heaved in a deep breath, his heart pumping fast in his chest as he glanced around with wide, alarmed eyes.

He saw the druic symbols on the opened original book glowing dark and swirling animatedly, before abruptly settling on the pages, turning opaque and lifeless.

He immediately slammed the book shut, and dropped the translation on the desk, his hands shaking and his mind in a turmoil, trying to understand what had happened.

Orion slumped against the backrest, feeling utterly drained and exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for ages, while the words he had spoken aloud reverberated in his mind.

He had a suspicion; he knew what it could imply but still couldn't believe it.

It was terrible and compelling at the same time; Pommel's love was of a dark twisted kind, crossing the line into insane obsession, yet mesmerizing in its intensity. He had felt, deep in his own mind, the unhealthy but consuming love… it was painful and devastating, and he still felt the residues of it.

Not only Pommel's feelings had seemed to ransack him, but he still vividly visualized every single word he had read about the gruesome spells and rituals Pommel had created to bring back to life his beloved.

Orion's stomach churned and threatened to come up, but he couldn't deny the wizard's brilliance.

He would need to read his notes a couple of times in order to attempt to understand the way the spells and rituals worked, and how they could be used, but above everything else, what left him gasping for breath, were the implications of what he had just finished reading.

A thousand questions assaulted his mind of why and how he had felt Pommel's feelings while reading his journal, and why he had been compelled to read it aloud, without being able to fight against it. But all those considerations were much less important than the suspicion that was creeping in his mind.

And he knew who held the answers.

Shakily, and feeling utterly exhausted, Orion stood up and swept his drenched forehead with a sleeve. He glanced at the books spread on the desk, and decided to leave them there, since he would need to come back to continue with his work.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he saw that it was early Saturday morning; he had spent the whole night reading Pommel's personal entries.

Hastily, his mind still swirling with wild, frantic thoughts and suspicions, he apparated back to his dorm in Gryffindor Tower. As usual during the weekends, all his roommates were deep asleep; Ron snoring loudly, while Seamus and Dean muttered or mumbled during their sleep.

Taking care not wake up anyone, he quietly prepared his backpack and rushed to Dumbledore's office, who merrily greeted him, before he promptly flooed to Durmstrang, his heart beating wildly in anticipation to discover if his suspicions were correct.

* * *

Orion was tiredly taking notes as he drummed his fingers on the long table he was seated behind, while Roman Komorov was explaining at length a non-verbal curse-breaking spell.

He only had one more class after the current one, and he couldn't curb the impatience he felt, since after flooing in, he hadn't had the time to go in search of answers before his Durmstrang weekend classes had started.

He felt exhausted after a week of barely sleeping while spending all his time obsessively reading the translation of Pommel's book, and while spending the rest of his time in a mindless, automaton daze. Now that he was back to himself, freed from whatever spell was contained in Pommel's book, he realized his own exhaustion; he simply wanted to sleep forever.

Yet, he had much to do. With his mind clear, he had etched several plans, and the professor in front of him was instrumental for one of them.

Calypso, who was seated beside him, shot him another concerned glance; since the moment she had laid eyes on him she had expressed that he looked dreadful.

Orion briefly smiled at her, before returning his attention to Master Komorov. The handsome twenty-eight-year-old wizard was as effusive and excited as ever when explaining one of the most complex curse-breaking spells, and the wizard's passion for the subject was palpable in his eager demonstrations.

"…And thus, the Vercruira spell is often used in the field, especially to crack the wards of ancient Egyptian tombs," said Komorov, with a reminiscing small smile on his face. "Now, for tomorrow, I want a twenty-inch essay about the advantages of this spell over the Grimati spell, with emphasis on how it's casted non-verbally, and giving examples of how it could be used in real-life circumstances. Classed dismissed, go have some fun!"

Viktor, who was seated at Orion's other side, groaned and darkly muttered, "Fun? What fun is there to be had if we have to spend all Saturday evening researching in the library in order to write the bloody essay?"

"Stop whining, Vic," said Calypso, rolling her eyes while she packed her parchments and quills inside her school bag. "It's very unbecoming." She shot him a smirk, and added tauntingly, "What would Titania think of you if she could hear you?"

"She would think that the night of pleasure I promised her is going to be completely ruined because we have been unfairly assigned a mile-long essay," retorted Viktor, huffing indignantly. "Really, there's no respect anymore for the sanctity of weekends!"

"Er- well, that's my fault, isn't it?" interjected Orion, as he tiredly pulled his school bag's strap over one shoulder. "After all, our Hydra specialized classes are imparted during the weekends because of me."

"We don't mind that," said Calypso dismissively, "we told you last term that the three of us agreed to have those classes during the weekends." She shot Viktor a sharp glance and wagged a stern index finger at him. "And you should stop spreading around the lie that Titania is going out with you, much less say that she's spending a night in your bed!"

"I spoke from the deepest desires of my heart, of course," said Viktor, with a wide smirk. "But she's caving in, you'll see."

"The three of you agreed?" asked Orion quietly, shooting Loki's retreating back an uncertain glance. "Even Loki?"

"Well, it's not as if he has other pressing engagements besides classes, is it?" interjected Viktor with a snort. "He never socializes with anyone. Most of the times, you can't even tell if he's in the same room as you. And with that dark scowl he always wears, he doesn't invite to make his acquaintance, does he? If his goal in life is to become a Necromancer, I dare say that he's succeeding; he's more dead than alive, if you ask me."

"That's unkind, and particularly unfair when referring to someone with Necromantic powers," snapped Calypso, shooting him a withering glance. She turned to Orion, and added quietly, "Answering your question, Loki agreed as well. It surprised us, but he showed himself to be unusually understanding and receptive when Headmaster Vagnarov explained to us your schooling situation."

Orion pensively nodded, and halted before they reached the classroom door. "I'll see you later. I need to talk to Master Komorov."

"Alright, see you around," said Viktor with a wave of his hand, before he left the classroom with a confident gait in his stride.

"You have Necromancy next, don't you?" said Calypso, with an arched eyebrow.

"I have a short break before," replied Orion dismissively, "and I won't take too long with Komorov."

She clutched his arm, and whispered quietly, while a small smile spread on her face, "Look for me after Necromancy, I found a solution for your dilemma. Ah, and the DA members we selected consented to meet you tomorrow after class; they're quite eager to find out what all the mystery is about."

"Have you told them anything?"

"No," said Calypso, with a sly grin. "Just that it will be worth their while; bringing them glory, fame, and higher standing in our group if they agree to be part of what you're plotting."

Orion chuckled. "They would gain all that?"

"Of course," countered Calypso, a smug smile tugging her lips. "In the future, once it can be laid out in the open, those who did it will be acclaimed for their valor and geniality."

"If the Dark wins the war," muttered Orion quietly.

"Do you doubt that?" said Calypso, piercing him with her dark eyes while a slight frown spread over her forehead.

"I don't," said Orion at once, offering her a reassuring smile. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be at the library!" she piped in, while she hurriedly left.

Orion turned around and approached one of the side doors that run along the classroom. With a polite knock on it, he waited for an answer.

"Come in," came the muffled response.

Orion squared his shoulders and pulled the door open, striding in with confidence, as if the tiredness he felt wasn't about to make him drop dead on his feet. He glanced around Komorov's office with interest, since he had never entered it before.

The room was large and homey, with the winter sunlight pouring in through high windows, reflecting on several ancient objects aligned along shelves, in between large tomes of books and several moving pictures. One picture was of a group of people standing in front of tents, with Egyptian pyramids on the background; another showed Roman Komorov with a smug smile on his face, while holding a large ancient golden cup, standing in the dense foliage of some jungle; and he finally saw one of the young wizard in front of a colorful Thailand palace, reverently holding in between his hands what appeared to be a gem-incrusted statue of some kind of demonic creature.

There was no doubt that his Curse Breaking and Warding Professor was not only a famed curse-breaker but also an adventurer who had visited and worked in many places. Orion tore his gaze away from the pictures and closely inspected his professor.

Roman Komorov was seated on a winged armchair, behind a grand desk, his fingers steepled in expectation, while his dark blue eyes held Orion's gaze across the length of the room.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" said the professor in a deep, rich voice.

"May I take a seat, sir?" said Orion, pointedly looking at the armchair in front of the desk.

Komorov waved at it dismissively. "Of course."

"Thank you," said Orion with a nod, as he comfortably settled on it. He pierced the wizard with his eyes, and said straightforwardly, "I know what you are, sir."

"I'm aware of it," said Komorov nonchalantly, "the Headmaster informed me of his conversation with you."

"Good," interjected Orion, "we can speak plainly then. You're one of them, an Aux Atrum." He arched an eyebrow, and added with a taunting smirk, "Quite a pretentious name if you ask me; the Aiders of Darkness…"

Komorov's lips twitched, restraining a smile. "I'm afraid it's not in my power to change a name which has denoted our society for centuries." He rested on his backrest, and pierced Orion with sharp dark blue eyes, before saying curtly, "Whatever lie you felt the need to feed your Headmaster, know that I'm certain that you didn't see the mark on my nape."

"Why is that?" said Orion, arching an eyebrow. "Do you doubt my word? Do you think I'm not capable of seeing it?"

"Can you prove that you see it?" countered Komorov, with a challenging glint in his eyes. "The mark is only seen by those who have one, but nevertheless, we all take care to wear our hair long enough to cover it. Furthermore, only a-"

"Only a candidate for VA can see it," interrupted Orion.

Komorov leveled him with a steady, measuring gaze. "Not quite. Your, ah, predecessor couldn't."

"Grindelwald couldn't see the marks?" gasped out Orion, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

"He couldn't," replied Komorov curtly. "That was the first sign which told my older Aux Atrum comrades that Grindelwald, though a powerful candidate, still had a long path ahead of him if he wanted to become the VA." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added, "But so do you."

"Yet, I can see the mark already," interjected Orion sharply.

"Even if you can, that doesn't indicate that you'll succeed in the end."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "Vagnarov seemed pretty excited when I told him I could see the mark."

"Vulcan, is, I'm afraid, much more lenient and softer than he used to be," said Komorov, smirking at him, while he adopted a lounging position on his high armchair.

Orion blinked at him, before saying with slight protective annoyance, "He's your leader and you talk about him in that way?"

"He has been a great leader," said Komorov nonchalantly, "but that doesn't mean that he's capable of remaining so. Age, alas, affects not only our mental prowess but also the strength of our powers. In his case, he's past his peak."

"Dumbledore is old and I wouldn't say he's past his peak," interjected Orion brusquely.

Komorov scoffed. "Vulcan, though he might not look it, is much older than Dumbledore, they can't be compared." He pierced Orion with his intense blue eyes, and added with a smirk, "But you're right about Dumbledore; he's a worthy adversary and I dare say that he's much more powerful now than he was in his younger days. But Vulcan is about eighty years older than Dumbledore, and his powers have already started diminishing." His smirk widened. "Why do you think I came to Durmstrang?"

"What do you mean?" said Orion, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Vagnarov asked you to become a professor, and you taught me many curse-and-ward-breaking spells which you didn't show to my classmates. I'm sure Vagnarov asked you to prepare me for the Department of Mysteries, since he suspected my other identity by then and Rosier told him about the Dark Lord's plan to lure Harry Potter there."

"So you think that I came here to tutor you?" said Komorov with an amused, dry chuckle. "Don't allow yourself to get airs, boy."

"I'm not getting airs," snapped Orion irritably. "Why did you come to Durmstrang, then?"

Komorov smirked at him. "The spirits asked me to come, since I'll be succeeding Vulcan shortly in the leadership of the Aux Atrum."

"You?! But you're too young!" blurted out Orion, with wide eyes.

"Age has nothing to do with it," scoffed Komorov. "Only power matters in our hierarchy."

"And you're more powerful than Vagnarov?" asked Orion, gazing at him as if he had never seen him before.

"Appearances can be deceiving, can't they?" said Komorov, his lips quirking.

"But- but I don't understand," stuttered Orion, with a deep frown on his forehead. "First, it was Karkaroff; when he was killed, Vagnarov assumed leadership of the Aux Atrum, and the next leader will be you?"

"Precisely," said Komorov coolly. "As they say, I'm being shown the ropes, before Vulcan steps down. Igor Karkaroff was our leader because of his position as Durmstrang's Headmaster, his contacts, and the help he provided to dark pureblooded families after the first war. Vulcan was older and more powerful than Igor, but he wasn't inclined to become a leader, he preferred to allow his old friend to take that position; Vulcan is more a scholar than a man of action. Alas, once Igor was murdered by the Dark Lord, there was no one more capable to take the position as the leader of the AA than Vulcan. Now, there's me. That's why I dropped my previous life as a curse-breaker to come here, when the spirits asked it of me."

"And you were marked before coming here as a professor?"

"I was marked on my sixth year," replied Komorov, with a reminiscing quirk of his lips. "I was a Hydra, and the most accomplished student this school has ever seen."

Orion gazed at him with wide eyes; this man was a complete mystery to him. During lessons, Komorov seemed amiable, cheerful, and carefree, and now, when they were alone discussing these matters, the wizard seemed stern, disciplined, and utterly confident in his strength and powers. Not to mention that he couldn't match the adventurer shown in the pictures adorning the office with the wizard seated in front of him, exuding cool assuredness and superiority.

He shook his head, and pierced Komorov with his eyes. "Okay, so you're being groomed. But how is it that you can tell me all these things when I know that the spirits make the Aux Atrum take vows of secrecy?"

"Ah, yes, Vulcan told me that you seem to be well informed about us," said Komorov, with a quirked eyebrow. "According to you, Grindelwald told you much about our society; we'll see about that later. To answer your question, I did take a vow of secrecy, but the tightness and restraints of it depend on the position one has in our hierarchy. The leader, or leader-to-be, takes a less restrictive vow of secrecy. Furthermore, the spirits favor those of us who are more powerful and more committed to our cause, since they have confidence in our own self-discipline and wisdom."

"Er- I see," said Orion, carding his fingers through his hair, while doing his best not to squirm on his seat.

He was utterly unsettled by the discovery that Komorov was going to replace Vagnarov. Not only did he care for and had come to like and appreciate his Headmaster, but he also realized that he had never felt that Komorov was more powerful than Vagnarov, and that was saying quite a lot. Vagnarov exuded the kind of intense aura that Dumbledore did when he was stern and angry, like when he had seen the old man dueling Voldemort. And if Komorov was even more powerful than Vagnarov, then the wizard was surely masking his aura, and he had no way to gauge the potency of his powers. It left him, to say the least, uncertain and a bit bewildered.

Then a thought crossed through his mind and he marginally cheered up. He widely grinned at his professor. "Well, I guess that your impending 'promotion' is good news for me, isn't it? As a leader of the Aux Atrum you'll have to help me out-"

"VA candidates can be offered no help," cut in Komorov, piercing him with his dark blue eyes. "Vulcan has already explained this to you."

"Yes, he did," retorted Orion, narrowing his eyes at him. "But Vagnarov has done much for me, and as his successor, you could at least offer me the same."

"Why should I?" said Komorov, with a smirk. "You haven't proven yourself yet. And what do you expect of me? To teach you an obscure Dark Art, like Vulcan does against his personal wishes because you convinced him of the necessity? To allow you to keep training the group of students you've pegged as the Dark Army? To offer you comfort and solace, like Vulcan attempted to do after your Necromancy test? I'm afraid that Vulcan has been too soft with you."

"Too soft with me?" snarled Orion, fisting his hands. "Let me point out that I'm under no obligation to attempt to become the VA. I'm doing this voluntarily. I owe you, and the spirits, nothing. Vagnarov –or any of you, for that matter- has never made my quest easier, he simply gave me permission to form the DA, and I see no harm in that. And you, even after becoming the leader of the Aux Atrum, have no say whatsoever regarding school policy, Vagnarov is still the Headmaster. Furthermore, I'm in no need of bloody comfort! I'm not asking for a friend, but for an ally who will work with me, to further our common goals! You and the Aux Atrum want someone who will become the VA, and I'm willing to make the attempt!"

"Very impassionate speech," said Komorov impassively. "But tell me, if you want no special treatment, why did you come here to see me?"

"I didn't say I didn't want special treatment," countered Orion, smirking at him. "As a student, I admit that Vagnarov has given me special treatment by allowing me to form the DA and by adjusting the wards to keep my secrets from being divulged by the student body. I want that to remain the same." He quirked an eyebrow, and demanded sharply, "I assume it will be the same since Vagnarov will still be the Headmaster, won't he? And he'll still be part of the Aux Atrum, right?"

"He will, on both accounts," said Komorov succinctly.

Orion inwardly sighed with relief. He had never before realized how much Vagnarov had helped him out on his own accord; by teaching him Necromancy and saying he would help him in whatever way he could in regards of freeing his father from the Dementor, by showing concern after the Necromancy test, and ultimately, by offering help if he ever wanted to break the bond with Voldemort.

He wondered if the spirits were planning on making Komorov the new leader of the Aux Atrum because Vagnarov had proven to be too 'soft' with him, or because he showed that he cared for him apart from the whole VA affair. He vowed to show Vagnarov his appreciation, since he had become fond of the old wizard, and now realized that the old man had always surreptitiously looked out for him.

"You haven't told me why you came in here," said Komorov, breaking through Orion's musings.

Orion snapped his eyes to him, and said calmly, "Nothing related to the VA, I assure you, since I didn't know that you had such a high-status in the Aux Atrum ranks. I want your help in your area of expertise. I need a spell to be broken-"

"I can't offer any help," interrupted Komorov, piercing him with his dark blue eyes as a smirk tugged on his lips. "You haven't proven yourself, yet."

"You keep saying that!" snapped Orion exasperatedly, while he carded his fingers through his hair. "What do you want from me? In what way do you want me to 'prove myself'?"

"For now, in a very simple way," said Komorov coolly. "Show me you can see our marks."

Orion arched an eyebrow. "That's it? If I see your mark then you'll break a spell for me?"

"Depending what spell you want me to break, and why," replied Komorov nonchalantly. "But you'll explain that to me after, and if, I deem that you can truly see my mark."

Orion huffed. "So you don't believe me when I say I can see it? Fine, show me your nape."

"Oh, no," said Komorov with a small chuckle, "it isn't as simple as that. You could lie to me, after all."

"Then what do you want me to do?" snapped Orion, glaring at him.

Komorov's lips quirked, as if riling up Orion entertained him. "Trace it with your fingers, that way I can tell if you can truly see it… and I'll feel."

"Feel what?" said Orion puzzled. He shook his head, and added dismissively, "Never mind, let's do it straight away, because I don't have much time left."

He immediately stood up and leveled Komorov with an impatient and irritated gaze. The wizard smoothly made his way around the desk until he stood with his back towards Orion, bending his knees so that his nape was at Orion's eye-level, while he pulled his chin-length locks of black hair away from his nape.

Orion inwardly huffed in annoyance, since having another wizard bend down to be at the same height as him felt like receiving a kick in the guts; he truly hated not having an imposing height.

All irritation left him as he gazed at the mark that slowly appeared on Komorov's nape, as if being formed by swirling tendrils of glowing black magic.

It was the same as Sebastien's, yet Orion felt slightly mesmerized by the delicately etched shapes. He reached out a hand, and with a fingertip, he started to trace one of the triangles of the two Hallow symbols, while he felt a warm tingling travelling from his fingertip to his extended arm.

The skin under his touch felt smooth and warm, and there was a weird pleasant sensation filling him up, which never happened when he had touched Sebastien's mark a long time ago.

He heard Komorov's breath hitching and quietly breaking, while he continued to trace the inverted Hallow symbol which was exquisitely carved on top of the other. He stroked the union of two lines, which represented the Elder Wand, and felt how a shiver ran from Komorov's nape down to his spine, as the wizard's breath turned into soft pants.

A content, relaxed smile spread over Orion's face as he continued to stroke the wizard's mark, feeling the magic tingling on his fingertip. It felt pleasant and warm, and it amused him to see how Roman was reacting to his touch; his follower was evidently enjoying it-

Orion's eyes widened and his finger stilled when that thought crossed his mind. He had thought of Komorov as Roman - _his _follower?

But yes, he couldn't deny it. He felt a strange possessiveness over the wizard in front of him, as if something united them, making him the master and the other the obedient follower.

He vaguely wondered if Voldemort felt the same when he touched a Death Eater's Dark Mark. If it also felt warm and pleasant, and if he felt a surge of possessiveness towards his followers through it…

Shaking his head, he kept slowly and smoothly tracing Komorov's mark, and he asked with curiosity, "What do you feel?"

"Your magic," replied Komorov, his voice low and a bit unsteady.

"Really?" said Orion with clinical interest, as he continued to caress the mark on the wizard's nape.

That was interesting, and he wondered what else could be done through the mark. He decided to try a little experiment. Briefly closing his eyes, he pulled a small strand of dark magic from his magical core and made it travel through his body to his fingertip, directing it to harmlessly sink into the etched skin of Komorov's nape.

The wizard's breath hitched and the mark glowed black for an instant, before settling back to its usual appearance.

"What did you feel just then?" said Orion, with a grin on his face.

"What did you do?" asked Komorov, his voice haggard and panted.

Orion sunk his fingertip into the smooth flesh, trailing a dent over the mark, and he demanded, "What did you feel, Roman?"

"Pleasure… your magic… your power," whispered Komorov, slightly breathlessly.

Orion arched an eyebrow. So he could convey pleasure through the VA mark, while Voldemort could convey pain through the Dark Mark. There had to be a way to convey pain as well, but he had to admit that he preferred to convey pleasure, especially if it had the same effect on others as it had on Komorov, who seemed to be a bit dazed.

It was slightly puzzling that he hadn't felt this way when touching Sebastien's mark, though the contact had been very brief. He guessed that it was because his powers had intensified after pulling out Lezander from the Necromancer's Gate; it was another proof that the incident hadn't only sparked his Necromantic abilities, but also his dark magic all together.

With a smug smirk, Orion stopped caressing the wizard's nape, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, did I pass the test?"

Komorov straightened and swiftly turned around, his face a perfect mask which revealed nothing. His eyes bore into Orion's, and he said quietly, "It seems you have, though it doesn't mean much."

"It doesn't mean much?" said Orion, his self-satisfied smirk becoming wider. "Do you want me to repeat it? I'm sure I can do much better-"

"No need," interrupted Komorov curtly, before he turned around and sat back on his armchair. He leveled Orion with a piercing gaze, and added, "It's a good sign that you can see the mark, but it's merely the first indication that you have a chance to succeed, don't read too much into it."

"Alright," said Orion, with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders as he sat down; though he was positively ecstatic that the VA mark could respond to him.

Perhaps he could even hold some amount of control over those who had it… the possibilities were delightful… to convey pleasure as a reward and pain as a punishment to his followers through it…

Orion's eyes marginally widened as that flare of strange possessiveness ignited inside him again. Shaking his head, he promptly cleared it and gazed at Komorov, who was gazing back at him with an odd intensity in his dark blue eyes.

"Well," said Orion, after uncomfortably clearing his throat, "will you help me now that I've proven that I can truly see the mark?"

"What spell do you want me to break, and why?" interjected Komorov, with a stern arched eyebrow.

Orion leveled him with a measuring gaze. "You seem to know as much as Vagnarov does regarding me…" He brought up his right hand and placed it on top of the desk, clearly showing the wizard his Black Heir ring. "Do you know what this is, besides a Black heirloom?"

"Ah, yes," said Komorov impassively, "a portkey the Dark Lord created for you. It was very stupid of you to allow the Dark Lord to –"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," interrupted Orion impatiently, "it was stupid to allow him to cast a sort of Dark Mark on my ring, but I rather have it in an object than carved on my left arm."

"Quite," said Komorov, looking up at him. "But surely you know that I have no way of breaking whatever spell the Dark Lord used on your ring. The spell for the Dark Mark is unknown; it's believed to be a parseltongue spell that he created."

"Yes, I think it is," said Orion calmly, "but I don't want you to break the parseltongue spell. Even if you tried, you wouldn't manage it since you're not a Parselmouth. I simply want you to break the spell that makes the ring irremovable; chances are that the spell isn't parselmagic."

Komorov arched an eyebrow. "Why don't you break it yourself? And what's the point of making it removable? You should strive to find a way of cancelling the parseltongue portkey-spell on it."

"I don't have time to spend in researching and trying ways to break the non-removability spell, and your knowledge and experience on the subject will make it easier for you," replied Orion. "And I still want the ring to work as a portkey, it's useful, and if it didn't work the Dark Lord would know I've tampered with it, and I don't want him to know."

"Why do you want to make it removable?" asked Komorov, gazing at the ring with a pensive expression on his face.

"Because the Dark Lord has a knack for activating my ring at the most inconvenient times," said Orion calmly, "and, well, I want to have control over that, especially when I'm doing something dangerous or something which I shouldn't be pried away from."

He carded his fingers through his hair, looking at the wizard expectantly. He truly needed to be able to remove his ring, particularly during the break into Nurmengard. His emotions could be strong during the break in, rushing with adrenaline, anxiety, or even pain; and if Voldemort detected it, the wizard would activate the portkey immediately. If he was whisked away in the middle of the break in, it would be terrible because he would leave his DA fellows to fend alone with the guards and wards.

It was vital that he could remove the ring. By just breaking the non-removability spell and not the parseltongue spell of the Dark Mark, then Voldemort wouldn't notice it; he was certain about that.

"I see," said Komorov, piercing him with his eyes, "but the non-removability spell could be parselmagic too."

"In that case, I would help you with it," interjected Orion. "I simply want you to offer me some of your time to work together on it. You can run a whole bunch of diagnosis spells on the ring, until we find some indication of what spell was used to make it irremovable. If it's parselmagic, I'll ask for your theoretic input while I create a counter-spell to break it. If it's not, then I'll ask you to work on it on your own, because you're much able than me in curse-and-ward-breaking."

"All this to help you regain some modicum of independence from the Dark Lord?" said Komorov, smirking at him. "Very well, I'll help you. We'll meet here after your last class, every Saturday and Sunday."

"Thank you," said Orion with a hint of relief in his voice, as he stood up.

Komorov dismissively nodded, and Orion wasted no time in reaching the door.

"They are expecting to see you soon."

With a hand on the doorknob, Orion snapped his head around and saw that Komorov was gazing at him with an odd intensity in his measuring dark blue eyes.

"I know. I will," he said curtly, and he hastily left the room.

Once outside, after closing the door, Orion slumped his back against the stone wall, allowing himself to show his exhaustion.

Soon, a deep apprehensive frown spread over his forehead. Komorov had always acted friendly around him in the past, and now the wizard showed himself to be stern and distant. He wondered if it was because, as the new leader of the Aux Atrum, Komorov felt that the position required him to be that way, or because it was Komorov's true personality.

He would bet that it was the former, since the Roman Komorov of the pictures in the office looked like an easy-going and adventurous young wizard. Nevertheless, he could understand Komorov's reasons for becoming so cold and curt; in a position of power – especially when you're under thirty-years-old - you need to appear stern and strong in order to be respected and viewed as a leader by others, particularly when leading people older than yourself, like in Komorov's case.

Even if he understood Komorov's reasons, it left a bad taste in his mouth. He had become used to dealing with Vagnarov, and he felt much closer towards the old wizard than towards Komorov, who seemed bent on being as cold and stern as he could manage. He didn't expect every single person to like him, but he much rather interact with someone with whom he could have a causal and comfortable work-relationship.

Suddenly, Orion inwardly grinned. Well, perhaps he could have one of those with Komorov in the long-run; the VA mark was certainly tasty in the span of possibilities that it opened up for him.

Feeling marginally more cheerful, he straightened his back and masked his face to appear relaxed instead of extremely tired; he only had to put up the façade for a few more hours before finally being able to drop into a deep sleep.

* * *

Orion was taking notes during his last class of the day, feeling his brain sluggish while his vision swam as if going through a muddled fog. His writing was slow and he could barely focus on Vagnarov's words as the wizard explained some ritual or other; he felt utterly depleted and he yearned for his plush bed, even his stomach felt unsettled and dizzied.

"…Therefore, with the use of your blood, ancient runic combinations, and the Corcomina enchantment, you can raise a portal that will allow you to interact with a deceased relative," said Vagnarov, "as long as that blood-relative's soul hasn't been reborn, and as long as the soul is so inclined to answer your summons. Later, I'll explain to you some powerful rituals which demand the obeisance of the soul summoned, though only true Necromancers have the ability to do so. But I think you will find it interesting, nevertheless – Orion?"

Orion snapped his eyes to him, and said contritely, "I'm sorry, sir, I was distracted."

Vagnarov pierced him with a glint of concern in his eyes, and said dismissively, "Don't worry, that's the end of this lesson anyway. Now, for tomorrow I want an essay fully describing the ritual and its utility, remarking on the strict rules limiting its use."

Orion nodded and started tiredly packing his things, when he saw Loki standing up and reaching his side.

"You look like hell," said Loki tartly, looking at him with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Why, thank you," quipped Orion sarcastically, "your first words to me in ages and they're charmingly thoughtful and considerate."

A scowl formed over Loki's features as he thrusted a small black envelope into Orion's hands.

"What's this?" said Orion, glancing at the envelope in his hand.

"Just read it," snapped Loki with a deadpanned voice.

Orion slightly frowned and caught sight of Vagnarov looking at them with an undecipherable expression on his face, though there was slight apprehension in the old wizard's eyes.

Trailing his eyes back to the envelope, Orion opened it and took out a small letter. Quickly unfolding the thin black parchment, his eyes scanned along spidery silver words.

_Mr. Black,_

_You have come to our attention and we're extending you an invitation in order to discuss some matters of mutual benefit. _

_If you agree to a meeting, inform my son, and he'll bring you to us._

_Necro Master Njord_

Orion's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, just seconds before the letter and the envelope swished into the air and summarily crumbled and turned into dust. The tiny specks swirled as if caught in a breeze and suddenly disappeared from sight.

"I- what- I mean, what was that?" stuttered Orion, looking at Loki with wide eyes.

Loki rolled his eyes, and said dryly, "That was an invitation."

"Yes, that's obvious," snapped Orion irritably, regaining his composure. "But an invitation to go where?"

"The Necromancers Guild, of course," replied Loki caustically. "Do you accept?"

Orion frowned. "But I thought that you didn't have contact with your father. How can you take me there?"

"I've been going there during my holidays this year," said Loki crisply. "I've started my preliminary tests to become a Necromancer."

"You have?" said Orion, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. He cleared his throat, and added, "Well, uh, tell me why your father has extended me an invitation to the Necromancers Guild. I mean, he doesn't know me, so how-"

"I told him about you," interrupted Loki impatiently. "About how you pulled Lezander from the Necromancer's Gate and about your Necromancy test. He was interested."

"You couldn't have told him any of those things," said Orion, narrowing his eyes at him as he remembered that the school's mind-web wards wouldn't allow Loki to disclose anything about him. "Unless, unless…"

He broke off and glanced at Vagnarov, who was still intently watching them. The old wizard briefly nodded at him, letting him know that an exception had been made for Loki, though the wizard also shot him a beware-of-what-you-get-yourself-into look.

"Wait, sir, please," said Orion at once, when he saw that Vagnarov was about to leave the room.

The old wizard halted and stood silently observing them.

"So? Do you accept?" demanded Loki.

Orion gazed back at him with a deep frown on his face. "Can you tell me why they want to see me?"

"I can't," replied Loki curtly, "but I can tell you that if you want to save your father, you'll need their help."

"To help my father?" said Orion, piercing him with his eyes. "Why do I need their help for that?"

Loki scoffed, and said acerbically, "Because now they have the instrument which might help you do that. Though they disbelief that it's possible to steal a soul away from a Dementor, not to mention defeating and killing one for that purpose, they are willing to let you use it, in exchange of something from you."

"In exchange of what?"

"I can't tell you," snapped Loki, short-tempered.

"Fine," grunted Orion, "then tell me what 'instrument' you're talking about. I can't plunge into this blindly, you know."

Loki shot him a dark smile. "I'm talking about the Necromancer's Gate, obviously."

Orion's jaw hung slack, before he hissed out angrily, "The Necromancer's Gate?! They stole it! Merlin, I've been an idiot. Of course the Necromancers Guild had to be behind it, they are the only ones who have the power to move that gigantic thing, or use it, for that matter! Oh, bloody hell, I've been a fool…"

He broke off while he carded his fingers through his hair, but then a content euphoric smile soon spread on his face, while all the hurt and angry suspicions of the last week flew away from his mind, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his chest. Voldemort wasn't plotting behind his back; the wizard hadn't stolen the Gate.

He felt immensely happy but also slightly contrite. His suspicions had automatically led him to believe that Voldemort would turn on him in an instant, regardless of the vows they took to trust each other and work together. Considering their past history of mutual distrust and occasional enmity, it was understandable, but he also reproached himself for always thinking the worst of his spouse.

Voldemort had proved his trust in him by giving him another horcrux to protect –the wedding ring- and long ago, by allowing him to keep the Gaunt ring –both a horcrux and the Resurrection Stone hallow, though Voldemort didn't know about the latter. The wizard had repeatedly shown a willingness to let past suspicions flow away from their minds; but he hadn't been able to see that they had entered a new stage of mutual trust ever since bonding with Voldemort, and he blamed himself for it. He owed Voldemort that much since the wizard hadn't done anything reproachful in a very long time. He needed to remind himself that they were spouses now, and that spouses were supposed to trust and help each other out.

Orion vowed to attempt to do that, given this new piece of information which filled him with a kind of warm and fond feeling for the wizard he had previously suspected so much about.

His happy grin dropped from his face as he reminded himself of the issue-at-hand, and he pierced Loki with his eyes. "They didn't know it was in the English Department of Mysteries, did they? That's why they've stolen it now, after you told them that I had pulled out Lezander from the Necromancer's Gate."

"That's right," replied Loki curtly. "It was lost ages ago, and when I told them about your incursion into the Department of Mysteries, they understood at once that it was the Necromancer's Gate which had been lost –most probably stolen away from the ancient Guild- centuries ago. They have other Gates, of course, but this one is remarkably well preserved, with its powers intact."

"And they would allow me to use it?" interjected Orion, frowning at him. "And you say that I only have a small chance of saving my father with it?"

"Exactly," said Loki crisply. "The only remotely possible way of having your father's soul back is to kill the Dementor, and though none of the Necromancers of the Guild thinks that it can be done in practice, they have theoretically agreed that you would have a minimal chance of succeeding only with the use of a Gate. Since after acquiring the last lost Gate from the English Department of Mysteries, the Guild is the one who have in their possession the only Gates in existence, you'll need to go to them if you want to use it."

Orion deeply frowned in thought, and said at length, "You can't tell me what they want in exchange, so I deduce that they will only inform me of it if I go to them... Fine, I'll do it. When can you take me there?"

"On the Vernal Equinox," replied Loki tersely.

Orion did some fast calculations in his mind, and said with an arched eyebrow, "On the twentieth of March... why?"

"The Guild is easier to access during certain celestial alignments," said Loki impatiently.

"Alright," said Orion with deep sigh. "Tell your father I'll see him then."

Loki stiffly nodded at him, and without saying anything else, he quietly left the room, like a phantom gliding over shadows, completely covered from head to toes with a black robe, as usual.

Immediately, Orion turned to look at Vagnarov, who hadn't uttered a single word in all that time.

"Why did you allow Loki to tell them about me?" he said quietly, intently gazing at the old wizard.

Vagnarov gazed back at him, looking tired and overburdened. "Because I know that you would go to any length to save your father, and I agreed to help you in any way I could. Alas, my help will not be enough, you'll need the Guild's support."

"Do you think I can do it if I use the Gate?" said Orion, apprehensively glancing at him.

"I don't know," replied Vagnarov, with a heavy sigh. "I dare say that the Guild doesn't know either. It depends on your Necromantic abilities, Orion."

"In short, it depends if I can become a Necromancer, more powerful than those in the Guild," said Orion, warily carding his fingers through his hair. "Because if they can't defeat a Dementor, then I have no chances whatsoever unless I become more powerful than them."

"Yes," said Vagnarov quietly, "but other ways could, perhaps, be found…"

Orion regarded him in silence. "You don't believe that it's possible, you're just trying to be optimist for my sake."

The old wizard chuckled wryly. "I suppose I am." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added sternly, "You know what I think about you becoming a Necromancer. I've warned you repeatedly, and I still do. However, from now on, I'll leave the decision up to you."

"Why the change of heart?"

Vagnarov heavily sighed. "The spirits think that you should be allowed to explore all your powers, Necromancy included; they believe that it might give you higher chances of succeeding in the VA test."

"Ah, I see," said Orion quietly. "And I won't ask you about the test, I know you can't answer me." He snapped his eyes to the old wizard and asked anxiously, a hint of plea in his voice, "Vulcan, tell me honestly, is there no other way of saving my father other than becoming a Necromancer? If I use the Resurrection Stone, won't that be enough?"

"I'm afraid not," said Vagnarov quietly. "Even if you knew how to wield the Stone, you can only use it to its maximum capacity if you're a true Necromancer, only if you can control all your Necromantic abilities. Even then, your chances of success are slight, Orion. Loki told you the truth, the only way of getting your father's soul back is to kill the Dementor, and Dementors-"

"Can't be killed, supposedly," interrupted Orion, with a despondent sigh. He fisted his hands and resolutely looked up at the wizard. "Fine, I'll do what must be done."

"You'll become a Necromancer?" asked Vagnarov, looking at him dejectedly.

"Yes," said Orion fiercely. "I'll do anything for my father, Vulcan, anything. He's lying there, waiting for me to do something. I can't leave him, not when I know that there could be a slight chance of saving him. And if it means that I have to become a Necromancer, then I will. The sacrifice is worth it. He's the only one I have left, Vulcan, the only parent I can have back."

"I understand," said Vagnarov, with a hint of sympathetic sadness. "So you want to drop school and start training in the Guild?"

"No," said Orion with a deep frown. "I'll do it after graduating, there're many things I must do here before leaving, the war is one of them… I can only leave when I know that my friends and that… that my spouse will be fine without me for a while." His throat dried and constricted, and he cleared it. "I can only leave when I see that the war is going on track. Then, when I'm a Necromancer, I'll come back. I'll resurrect my father, and I'll continue my path to become the VA."

He warily carded his fingers through his hair and looked up at Vagnarov entreatingly. "No one will know about my decision, Vulcan, so please don't tell. I have to wait until the appropriate time. In the meanwhile, I'll keep looking for another way to save my father… perhaps… perhaps there's hope yet."

"Perhaps there is," said Vagnarov with a weak small smile, which Orion was certain that was meant to be reassuring.

Orion instantly though about Pommel's book; there could be answers there, he needed to study it further, because with his cursory first reading, he had already seen that Pommel didn't have a single spell useful for killing a Dementor. Dementors weren't even mentioned…

Other spells could help him use his Necromantic powers, but they didn't seem to be enough. He could only hope that Vagnarov was wrong, and that the Resurrection Stone would be enough to defeat the Dementor, since he had seen several spells which could be used to restore the Ressurection Stone to its original state…

Yes, he had to find a way, because he didn't want to leave his friends and Voldemort. He truly didn't want to become a Necromancer, not when he had started a new life with Voldemort, not when he knew that he would miss the wizard terribly, and that he could perhaps lose him if he became a Necromancer...

Orion pulled away from his depressing musings, and glanced at the old wizard. "What does the Guild want from me? Do they want the Resurrection Stone in exchange? Because I don't know if I can give it to them, not if I need all the hallows to become the VA, as you have repeatedly implied-"

"I don't think they want the Resurrection Stone," interrupted Vagnarov quietly. "They don't know you have it, therefore, they can't be planning to ask you for it. I can only speculate, but I believe that they're interested in your Necromantic abilities, though I don't know what they'll ask in return."

Orion nodded. "Very well, I'll go and see what they want." He shot Vagnarov a worried glance, and said, "Do they represent a threat to me? Must I go prepared to defend myself? Is it dangerous?"

"Dangerous, the Guild?" said Vagnarov with an arched eyebrow. "Of course it is, but I don't think they want to kill you, they would gain nothing by doing that."

"You've been there, haven't you?" interjected Orion, intently watching him. "You started your training there, before deciding you didn't want to become a Necromancer, and dropping out."

"Yes, I've been there," replied Vagnarov, the dark expression on his face unfathomable. "The danger doesn't come from the Necromancers themselves but from what is to be found there… It's… I can't properly describe it, just that it's like no place you've ever imagined before… the forces…"

The old wizard broke off and glanced away from Orion, his expression pained. He looked back at Orion, his expression completely closed off now.

"Even if the spirits believe that if you become a Necromancer you'll have better chances of passing the VA test, I urge you to consider it very carefully."

Orion nodded and warmly smiled at him. "Thank you, I appreciate that you care for me enough to tell me this. But you know my reasons, because if I don't find another way of helping my father-"

"You'd be willing to leave everyone you love behind?" interrupted Vagnarov sharply, piercing him with his eyes. "You'd be willing to lose part of yourself? Of your emotions, of what makes you human, Orion? Yes, the power, abilities, and knowledge of a Necromancer are something to be yearned for, but the price is very high! I dare say that your father would rather be dead than see you become a Necromancer. Or is it their power which you thirst for? Beware of that, Orion!"

Orion looked at him with wide eyes, completely startled by the old wizard's outburst.

Gaining his wits back, he narrowed his eyes at Vagnarov, and snapped angrily, "You should know me better by now, Vulcan. It's not power I hunger for, but the ability to do something worthy with it, like giving back life to my father by using my Necromantic abilities! Like seeing the Dark triumph by using my dark magic and becoming the VA!"

He tightly gripped Vagnarov's arm, and added sharply, "And my father isn't dead, is he? He knows no peace while he's inside the Dementor! His soul will be slowly consumed throughout the centuries, and then extinguished forever. He'll never be reborn, Vulcan! By Merlin, if he was merely dead I would leave him in peace, but I can't do that when I know that his soul will be utterly obliterated from existence!"

He released Vagnarov, and fiercely rubbed his forehead while he said in a mere whisper, "You think I want to lose my emotions and humanity? You think I want that when because of it I might lose the man I love? Will he understand, will he support my decision? Merlin, I doubt it. But what can I do if I don't find another solution, Vulcan?"

"You're uncertain about becoming a Necromancer?" said Vagnarov quietly, intently gazing at him.

"Uncertain?" said Orion with a humorless bark of laughter, with a hint of overwhelmed hysteria. "I'm bloody terrified of what it will do to me, and of the consequences, Vulcan! I'm scared shitless and utterly conflicted. Tell me, what would you choose: staying here besides the man I've taken for a spouse, supporting him, attempting to love him, or lose some part of me in order to ensure the existence of my father's soul, even if it means that I will lose Voldemort, because he won't understand nor forgive me for becoming a Necromancer, and I might not feel anything for him afterwards? Tell me, what would you do?!"

"Is this what it's all about?" said Vagnarov, looking pained and burdened. "Save your father or keep Voldemort? Weighing who you love more? You're afraid of losing Voldemort if you become a Necromancer?" He sadly shook his head. "My dear boy, you're going to lose Voldemort whatever you do. I wish I could tell you why, but I've made it clear to you before, you have to-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" bellowed Orion furiously, sinking his fingers into Vagnarov's shoulders and violently shaking him. "Damn you, Vulcan! Don't say it to me again if you aren't prepared to offer me a bloody solution! If you aren't capable of explaining it, then never say it to me again! Am I to have no peace? You tell me, don't become a Necromancer because you'll lose your humanity, so I shouldn't save my father. And you add, you have to kill Voldemort, whatever happens. Thus, am I supposed to lose everyone I care for?! Am I supposed to kill the man I love and also watch how my father's soul is consumed?! CAN I HAVE NO ONE I LOVE BY MY SIDE, VULCAN?! I REFUSE, YOU HEAR, I UTTERLY REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN! SO DON'T SAY IT AGAIN, EVER!"

He dropped his hands and stumbled backwards, panting with exhaustion, while Vagnarov, who was completely roughened up and disheveled by Orion's brusque shaking, staggered into a desk, supporting himself with his hands on it.

With short, panted breaths, Orion looked up at Vagnarov and a pang of guilt and remorse pierced him when he saw the old wizard's state, who looked weak and pale.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have- you don't deserve that," mumbled Orion, with a weak voice, covering his eyes with his hands and clutching his dropped head. "I'm not myself… I had a rough week and I'm tired… Merlin, I'm so tired… I couldn't control myself, I just feel… It's no excuse, but… I'm sorry, forgive me…"

Vagnarov slowly straightened and reached Orion to place a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, Orion."

Orion dropped his hands away from his face and glanced up at the old wizard, with a pained and exhausted expression on his face.

"You feel overworked, stressed, and conflicted," said Vagnarov quietly. "I understand, believe me. It's not easy to control one's emotions and temper under those circumstances. There's nothing to forgive. I won't mention anything about Voldemort again, since you already know what I have to say, and it's clear to me that I'm doing you more harm than good by reminding you of it."

The old wizard sadly shook his head, and whispered, "You're just a child, I sometimes forget about that. It's easy to forget when I see what you can do… It's my own fault. I sometimes believe that we have no right… no right at all, even if it's so crucial, even if it's so urgently important for all our sakes… We should have waited until you were older, until you had the chance to live your life, to fall in love, and to experience all the good things life has to offer while you can enjoy it, before being burdened with the knowledge that you could become the VA… Alas, if we had waited, then your powers wouldn't have developed as profoundly as they have, because only a child has the potential while he's young, because the earlier you train your powers, the greater they become. Nevertheless, perhaps we should have waited-"

"It's not your fault, Vulcan," interrupted Orion quietly. "I can deal with it. I'm just tired. I only need to sleep and I'll be fine." He gazed up at him, and added empathically, while he laid a gentle hand on the old wizard's arm, "You've helped me a lot, and I thank you for it, since I know you mean well." His grasp marginally tightened. "You'll still be here, right? I can still count on you, even when Komorov…"

He broke off and glanced at the floor as he warily carded his fingers through his hair, thinking about which was the best way to express his concerns.

"Ah, so Roman has spoken to you already," said Vagnarov calmly.

Orion snapped his head up, and said quietly, "Yes, he told me that he's going to be the new leader of the Aux Atrum."

"In a few months, he will be," said Vagnarov, offering him a small, warm smile. "But I'll always be part of the Aux Atrum, Orion, and you'll always have my support. Once an Aux Atrum, always one, you can't sign off. Furthermore, I don't want to, since it's very important to me, and since I want to help you in the ways I can. And I'll still be Durmstrang's Headmaster-"

"But why?" interrupted Orion quietly, looking up at him beseechingly. "Why can't you be the Aux Atrum leader? Why have they taken that position away from you? It's not fair, I trust you, I can confide in you. I- I don't want another…"

"They didn't take the position away from me," said Vagnarov calmly. "I chose to step down because I'm not as powerful and capable as I used to be. The burdens of the Aux Atrum leader are very heavy, the duties very complex and taxing… I realized that stepping down was for the best of everyone involved. I'm too old, too diminished to do a good job." He gazed at Orion intently, and added adamantly, "I chose Roman to succeed me, as Igor, before me, chose me to be his successor. Roman has my full trust and confidence. He's the best option; I have no doubts about that. He's in his prime; he's very powerful, intelligent, sharp, sly, yet, he has a good heart. I've known him since he was an eleven-year-old boy; he'll be a great leader."

"So are you," interjected Orion stubbornly. "I don't see why you have to step down-"

"I'm dying," said Vagnarov, offering him a peaceful smile. "Indeed, it's a miracle that I still have all my mental faculties intact given my age-"

"What?" croaked Orion, his eyes becoming large and watery. "You're what?"

"I'm dying of old age," said Vagnarov calmly. "My health is quickly deteriorating and I can feel it inside me. I have one year, at most, to live. I want to leave with all matters settled, knowing that Roman will take charge, knowing that you'll be well, and that you'll succeed in becoming the VA and that he'll help you in the ways he can-"

Orion jumped to his feet and backed away from him, looking at him with an expression which refused to acknowledge and believe the words just spoken.

Vagnarov gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry if you aren't prepared to listen to this, but it's important that you don't blame Roman for taking my position. It's important that you understand my reasons; that you comprehend that I'm not abandoning you or my duties, in a whim. And it's important that you understand that he'll help you as much as I could; you can trust and confide in him, I chose him with you in mind. I don't want you to be unprepared-"

"I can't – I can't do this now," choked out Orion, frantically shaking his head and stepping backwards towards the door. "I have to – I need to leave."

Without another glance, Orion ran through the door, feeling as if something was lodged in his throat, tightly constricting his chest, while his eyes burned.

He rushed through halls and stairs, flashing by bewildered students heading for dinner or coming back from the library or their dorms. He ignored inquiring calls and he ran until his knees threatened to buckle from tiredness and exertion.

He finally entered an empty classroom and swiftly flicked his right wrist. His Death and Life wand shot from the wand-holster and he quickly conjured a small couch, dropping on it while he repeatedly blinked, refusing to shed tears.

'Death is only the beginning', he reminded himself, not wanting to feel sorrow or grief, because he knew he wouldn't be able to cope with it at present. Vagnarov always told them that during Necromancy lessons, always accompanied by a peaceful, languid, and mysterious smile. 'Death is beautiful, it means the renewal of our souls, it proves to us the all-knowing, balancing power of Dark Magic.'

Orin blinked more quickly when he felt his eyes burning and getting tearful. He sharply shook his head, as if to clear it. Yes, yes, Vagnarov was right. Death shouldn't be mourned, it was necessary, it was part of the cycle. The transcendence of a soul into the other plane was something to be celebrated, not feared, not grieved, since the soul would be reborn, the wizard's essence intact… Then why couldn't he feel that? Why did he feel a sharp constricting pain?

Vagnarov would have a peaceful transcendence, not like his father, who was trapped, who was infinitesimally consumed as each year passed by… Yes, his father, he had to concentrate on that… He had to find a way… And the Guild, he should think about that and the Gate, since he didn't know if it would work or how… He had to think about what the Guild would ask of him in return… He had to meet with Calypso, he remembered she said something about having solved his dilemma, he wondered which one of them…

He should think about Voldemort... The wizard hadn't stolen the Necromancer's Gate, that was good, very good... Voldemort trusted him more than ever before, the wizard hadn't done anything to deserve his suspicions... Yes, Voldemort deserved to be trusted... His spouse, his powerful, darkly handsome and devious spouse... Merlin, he wanted him, longed for him... He could count on Voldemort, the wizard could help him in the future... He could count on Voldemort's support, the wizard understood him... Voldemort hadn't done anything reproachful in a very long time... The wizard had trusted him by showing him what the Mayan Stone could do, and by explaining his plans, asking for support... Yes, the wizard trusted him and he trusted him back... Voldemort... Tom... his spouse, his ally, his friend and companion, who understood him like no one else... But if he became a Necromancer... No, no, better not go there... He had to find alternatives...

He had to do his homework for tomorrow and he had to prepare himself for the meeting with the selected DA members… He had to break out Grindelwald… He had to restore the Resurrection Stone… He had to read again his notes on Pommel's journal… He barely remembered them, they were all fuzzy…

Yes, that. He had to seek his answers… He had to see them now… His suspicions, if he was right, then… Merlin, he had to concentrate on that, and not on Vagnarov dying and leaving him in a year or less… Not on how lost he felt right now… Yes, yes, Pommel, he had to concentrate on his suspicions about Pommel… He needed answers… He was certain that-

"Pommel is the key," whispered Orion to himself in self-reassurance, as his eyes closed with a volition of their own, and he slumped down on the couch, feeling immensely tired, depleted, and grievously sorrowful, while he entered an exhausted sleep.


	62. The Elite & the Crypt

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN:**

Thanks to those faithful readers who reviewed! I'll be answering your questions in the next chapter, since I'm exhausted after writing for several hours straight and not sleeping.

Oh, and I got very few reviews for last chapter –sighs despondently- so I don't really know if you liked it or not… was it too angsty? Too long? With too much stuff going on? Well, I hope you can review and help me out in order to make it a better fic, and to make the next chapters more enjoyable!

This is, I'm afraid, a very humongous long chappie, but I hope you like it anyways. It explains a lot of stuff, particularly in the end!

**Notes (Lexicon):**

Creaothceann (Scotland): Popular in the Middle Ages, probably the most dangerous of all broom games. Involved trying to catch hundreds of falling rocks and bludgers in cauldrons; causing a huge number of fatalities, banned in 1762.

* * *

**Chapter 62**

A handsome wizard coldly smiled as ghostly forms rose from convulsing living bodies, dark magic pouring from his palms and enveloping the shapes which screeched and twisted until they disappeared in puffs of whiteness…

"….Just tell me why, Tom..." said a controlled voice, laced with fury.

A young wizard was screaming in pain….silvery eyes flashing in agony as they started to lose their focus and awareness… white-blond hair mated with blood against gaunt, aristocratic features…

Bodies littered the landscape in a sea of torn flesh with red-tinted gashes, blood splashing unto the scorched ground…

A desperate voice snarled, "I DID IT FOR US! -- I DID IT FOR YOU!"

A frenetic chant became louder with each heart beat, like drums being banged wildly, increasing in tempo, as two words were repeated by a large crowd of eager voices, "Lord Black…. Lord Black… Lord Black…"

"My child… my powerful child… come to me…" whispered a soft, enticing voice.

"It would always end like this, Tom," said a cold and unfeeling voice.

The ripping of limbs, the flash and clink of swords, the screams and wails of pain and shouted incantations… and in the midst of the chaos, a lone figure, untouched by the violence, with a fear-inspiring, powerful aura of dark magic pulsing violently around him… intense all-black eyes on a handsome and stoic face which surveyed the carnage in front of him with impassivity and detachment...

Crimson eyes flashed with disbelief and an unvoiced plea darted across their depths….

"I ASK YOU TO SAVE SOME PART OF US!"

A corpse, a torn mass of flesh in the midst of a pool of blood… empty, lifeless crimson eyes staring up…

The air was dense and gloomy, the stench of death permeating it… beams of dark curses flashed in the dense air of the night… a large battlefield where two waves of human bodies clashed against each other… A zealous, fervent and feverish chant rising above all other sounds of pain and bellowed curses, "VINDICO!… VINDICO!… VINDICO!…"

"…my powerful child…. come to me…you're so close…I'm waiting… longing…for you…"

Crimson eyes narrowed in fury… wand aimed forward… billowing black robes that whipped around the wizard's tall form…

"…This is betrayal," hissed a voice, shaking in anger. "Did you truly believe I wouldn't find out?"

Dark clouds twisted and writhed in the dark sky as a harsh wind blew through the battlefield covered by an unidentifiable mass of people…

"…my powerful child…so close… sink into me…"

A black yew wand aimed at him… crimson, unforgiving eyes regarding him in betrayed hurt and insane fury.

Thunder roared ominously and rain pounded down from the heavens onto the scorched earth...

"… let me… consume you…"

Lips curved in contempt and hurt hatred, silently opening and fiercely hissing out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A painful flash of intense green light careened towards him, engulfing everything in sight…

"NOOOOO!" screamed Orion as his eyes snapped open, frantically flailing his arms as he painfully hit the stone floor, gasping for breath while his mind felt dazed and confused by a series of dreams.

His wide eyes frantically looked around, trying to discern where he was, while he swept his drenched forehead with a sleeve.

Slowly, he remembered everything that had happened: reading Pommel's journal during the week, going to Durmstrang for the weekend classes, his talk with Komorov and the weird feeling of possessiveness that had arisen within him when he had touched his Professor's mark, Loki and the letter from the Guild, his chat with Vagnarov… the old wizard telling him he was dying… and then running through Durmstrang's halls until he reached an empty classroom and fell asleep… then, the dreams which had assaulted his mind, a swirl of confusing images, voices, and emotions…

"Calypso?" he gasped out when he saw a figure seated in front of him, shrouded by shadows in the midst of the vast, empty classroom.

"Yes, it's me," said Calypso quietly, as she stood up and helped him seat down on the couch. "Ever since you didn't show up at the library, I've been looking everywhere for you." She inspected him with a concerned frown on her face. "I found you sleeping here. And when you started to scream and moan in your sleep, I tried to wake you up; unsuccessfully, I must add."

Orion slumped unto the couch, and tiredly rubbed his forehead. "Er- yes… I was tired… Sorry I didn't show up-"

"Never mind that," interrupted Calypso, gazing at him with worry while she sat by his side. "You were having your usual dreams, weren't you?"

"Yes," said Orion quietly, with a deep, apprehensive frown. He tightly clutched her hands, and added anxiously, "They haven't changed, Calypso, not one iota. Everything is still the same… As if I'm inevitably plunging towards what they show me… Draco, the battles, the chanting for me – for Vindico… me killing Voldemort, and…" He broke off and frantically looked at her. "And new images. Voldemort aiming his wand at me. He was furious, hurt, betrayed… I don't know why… but he killed me, Calypso! He cast the killing curse towards me… I think… I think it struck me!"

"No, no, surely not," said Calypso tremulously, gazing at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure? Are you certain, because if you saw it-"

"I'm sure!" cut in Orion, warily raking his fingers through his hair. "And I know what you're going to say: that if I saw it, it's going to happen. Like when I dreamt of my father's ghostly face before I underwent the Necromancy test and truly saw him. But why do I see Voldemort killing me? I don't understand! Why this new dream? Do you think-?"

"Then it will happen," interrupted Calypso quietly, biting her lower lip. "Because I think your dreams are precognitive visions, Orion. I already told you my theory about them."

"So what am I supposed to do?" interjected Orion, with an exhausted and grim expression on his face. "I see myself killing Voldemort and I see him killing me!" He briskly stood up and flung his hands up in the air. "What on earth am I supposed to do, then?"

"You must sleep," said Calypso sharply, standing up and clutching his arms while she inspected him with concern. "You look dreadful, Orion. You must rest. You can't think straight in this state. Let's go to our dorms, sleep, and tomorrow we'll think about it-"

"No, I can't. I need some answers; I must see them," said Orion urgently. "Tomorrow seems an eternity from now!"

"You can and you WILL leave whatever you need to do for tomorrow," said Calypso firmly, with a hard and resolved glint in her eyes. "You must take care of yourself, Orion. This is no way of carrying on-"

"I have too many things to do and very little time," said Orion impatiently, shaking off her grip and taking a stumbling step towards the door.

"You're about to drop dead on your feet!" snapped Calypso, tightly clutching his shoulders to keep him still. "What you're doing is detrimental to your own health and peace of mind. I will not let you do anything else but sleep. I'll curse you if I need to!"

Orion slumped against a wall and started chuckling dryly when he saw the fierce and determined expression on her face. "You're right, of course." He shook his head and heavily sighed with resignation. "I'll wait until tomorrow. But right now, I not only need to sleep, I also need to-"

"You're going to sleep!" interrupted Calypso, piercing him with a hard, unrelenting gaze.

"Yes, yes," said Orion, impishly grinning while he shot her a pointed glance. "But I want to sleep next to him. I miss him. I want to feel him near me… perhaps it will do me some good. Perhaps, if I spend some time with him, it won't happen…"

"Oh," said Calypso, blinking at him. A small grin broke on her face, and she added adamantly, "Of course, go to him. But sleep; no fooling around!"

"Yes, mum," muttered Orion, with an amused roll of his eyes. He flicked his wrist and caught his wand in his right palm, aiming it to his ring, before he glanced at her one last time. "It won't happen, will it?"

"I don't know," replied Calypso quietly, tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Maybe, as you say, if you spend more time with him, it won't happen… But maybe it's inevitable… Or maybe we're wrong and the dreams mean something else; not a warning of what's to come, but clues to help you change it…"

"The dream about my father came true. And I haven't changed anything," said Orion morosely. "I've tried, with the bonding and all… but the dreams are still the same."

"Then, maybe, we shouldn't assign them so much importance," said Calypso calmly, though her deeply perturbed expression belied her words.

Orion tiredly shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, maybe…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Calypso nonchalantly, offering him a reassuring smile. "Rest, because we have much to do."

"Okay, you should rest as well. Thanks," said Orion, briefly kissing her forehead before he tapped his wand's tip on the ring, swiftly activating it.

Calypso gazed at the space Orion had vacated and slumped unto the couch, feeling dizzy, exhausted, and deeply concerned.

Everything, somehow, seemed to be spinning out of control, in both their lives, and she had a very bad feeling of what was about to come for them. She had no doubts in her mind that her best friend's dreams were true, because she knew that the prophet of their legends –the Vindico Atrum, as the spirits supposedly called it- could be no one else but Orion.

After years of seeing what he could do, and after being told about the spirits, she was certain that he was the one; a certainty she felt in the deepest recesses of her awareness. But she felt out of her depth, not knowing how to help, but wanting nothing more than to be there for her best friend; the only one she could call a brother and the only person she fondly loved as much as her father.

With a deep sigh, she stood up and left the classroom, slowly making her way towards the Hydra dorms while her stomach sickly churned and her mind spun with grim thoughts.

* * *

Orion found himself in the middle of a vast room shrouded in darkness, with the pale, soft moonlight faintly spearing through the dark velvet curtains which covered high-arched windows.

When his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, he realized that he was in Voldemort's private bedroom in Riddle Manor. Wasting no time, he undressed and left his wand-holsters and wands lying neatly with all his clothes on an armchair at one corner.

He silently crept towards the grand, four-poster bed and saw the outline of Voldemort's form quietly asleep under several thick covers. He approached the bed with a small smile playing on his lips, while his tiredness threatened to render him unconscious once again.

Suddenly, Voldemort's eyes snapped open and he shot up in his bed, aiming his wand at Orion, while he squinted in the darkness.

"Who's there?" he demanded with furious imperiousness. "Reveal yourself or suffer the consequences!"

"_Paranoid bastard, sleeping with your wand_," hissed Orion with a chuckle, while he lowered the bed covers and climbed into the bed. "_Who on earth is going to attack you during your beauty sleep, Tom?"_

"_Plenty of people," _snapped Voldemort groggily, while he wandlessly casted Lumos with his left hand, "_though not without first knowing the parseltongue keyword needed to gain access to my bedroom, or managing to break the numerous wards I've casted around this place._" When the light bathed Orion's face, he gazed at him with a small frown on his face. _"What are you doing here, my little serpent?"_

Orion's gaze appreciatively trailed over Voldemort's nude chest before he scrunched his eyes shut. _"Put that out, Tom. The light hurts."_

_"You look tired,"_ hissed Voldemort, as he cancelled the Lumos spell and rested back on the bed.

Orion languorously kissed Voldemort's lips before he settled besides him, snuggling under the warm bed covers, before he said dismissively,_ "That's because I'm tired. I came here to sleep with you."_

_"Did you really?"_ silkily hissed Voldemort, smirking into the darkness as he lazily spread besides Orion. _"Missed me that much, did you?"_

_"Yes, and wipe the smug smirk you're surely sporting on your face,"_ said Orion slowly, as he rested his head on Voldemort's chest. _"I came here to sleep, nothing else."_

_"You only want to sleep?"_ hissed Voldemort incredulously, with a hint of disappointment.

Orion chuckled and tiredly threw an arm over Voldemort's chest as he sighed with deep contentment. _"Yep."_

"_Oh, very well, there'll be enough time in the morning, I suppose,_" grumbled Voldemort, but he tightly embraced Orion against him and plopped his head on the pillow, summarily closing his eyes with a languid and contently satisfied small quirk of his lips.

* * *

Orion left Komorov's office with a pleased smile on his face. It had been the last class of the weekend, and during the meeting with his professor to study the spells on his Black Heir ring, they had discovered that the non-removability spell wasn't parsel-magic. That made matters much easier, and though he still had to meet Komorov during the weekends, the professor had agreed to find the charm-breaking spell for him; so that was one less burden on his shoulders.

All in all, Sunday had been a good day. He had left Riddle Manor early in the morning, feeling a sense of deep satisfaction, but without daring to wake up his peacefully asleep spouse, since he knew how cranky Voldemort could get in the mornings. And during the day, he had felt much more rested and relaxed, with his mind clear and his temper and emotions under his usual tight control.

He suspected that the comfort brought by spending the night with Voldemort was due to their bonding, as if the magic of the ritual made it necessary –for their own peace of mind- to spend some time together. But he didn't complain; he felt peaceful, content, and confident, with yesterday's turbulent dilemmas seeming solvable instead of overwhelming.

Orion opened the library's grand, ornate doors, and strode in with a relaxed smile on his face. He quickly spotted Calypso, who was seated at a table between two long shelves; the top of her head the only thing visible above several piles of books.

He plopped on a seat next to her, and grinned. "So, what's up? You said to meet you here after my meeting with Master Komorov."

"Aren't you chirpy today," said Calypso, shooting him a small smile after glancing away from the book she had been deeply immersed in.

Orion rolled his eyes and lazily gripped a book to flip some of its pages with disinterest. "You said the same thing this morning during breakfast."

"And I say it again because it's true," quipped Calypso, the curves of her mouth quirking into a taunting grin. "One night with your spouse and you're set for the day. Now we know the remedy for all your ailments."

Orion chuckled. "It would have been if I had had the time to enjoy myself with a round of passionate, steamy sex. Alas, I obeyed your orders."

"Good, because you needed the rest," said Calypso, with a roll of her eyes while she snapped shut her book. "You can always engage in 'that' during the holidays, and not during school months."

"You expect me to wait months to get laid?" said Orion, looking at her with disbelief. He shook his head and laughed. "I can't wait that long. I've vowed to myself to 'visit' him as often as I can, or I'll go mad with unspent lust and desire. Since you're a girl, perhaps you don't understand-"

"Because I'm a girl?" huffed Calypso crisply. "What- you think witches don't enjoy sex as much as wizards? That you need it more than us? That it's in men's nature to 'spread their seed' while we, women, wait for them submissively? Well, let me tell you-"

"Tell me what?" interrupted Orion, with a mischievous and amused grin. "Are you telling me this out of personal experience, my little Calypso?" His grin widened and he tauntingly whispered in her ear, "Have you lost your innocence already? Oh, please, do tell, who popped your cherry?"

"Popped my what?" snapped Calypso indignantly, with a flustered blush on her cheeks. "Nobody has popped my anything! I'm just remarking upon your male-chauvinist remark; you sound like Viktor, and that's not a compliment!"

Orion let out a bark of laughter and lounged backwards on his chair, looking at her with a highly amused and entertained expression on his face.

"Oh, you're impossible," snapped Calypso crossly. "You just love riling me up." She shot him a glare before rummaging in her school bag for a moment. "Let's get on with business, we don't have much time before meeting with the selected DA members…"

She pulled out a book from her bag, and with a resounding thud, she dropped the large, dusty tome on the table. Orion peeked at its cover; it was called 'Dangerously Unique Magical Objects.'

"I spent the whole week in the library," said Calypso, while flipping the pages of the old book, "looking for something that could help you. At first I thought about a spell, but I couldn't find any which could be useful… and then –aha, here!" She pointed at a page with a triumphant grin on her face. "Then I saw this. It's perfect for your needs!"

Orion gazed at the illustration she was pointing; it was a drawing of a small silver hourglass worn on a chain. His eyes snapped to read the title of the chapter and he gasped.

"A time-turner?" he said with disbelief, as he kept reading the long set of rules and regulations which limited its use.

"Exactly," said Calypso proudly. She glanced around, and swiftly flicked her wand to cast silencing and anti-spying spells around them, before leaning forwards to whisper to him. "The solution was so obvious; you need time to train your dark magic and to learn from Grindelwald how to duel like the best, and this gives you exactly that –Time!" She broadly smiled and added excitedly, "Remember when we broke into the English Department of Mysteries? There was this room in particular, with a towering crystal bell jar with an egg turning into a hummingbird, and then into an egg again. The room was filled with clocks, and with time-turners!"

"Yes, I remember," said Orion, warily carding his fingers through his hair. "It is the obvious solution, but for Merlin's beard, what are you suggesting, Calypso? That I break in again in order to acquire one of them? It's madness; if I'm found my cover as the Light's Savior is blown, since how would I explain-?"

"I'm several steps ahead of you, my friend," interrupted Calypso, beaming smugly at him. "All time-turners are regulated and owned by the Ministries of Magic, since it's such a powerful magical object that the wizarding governments don't allow their public use. No wizard or witch, of any country, is allowed one, or can obtain one, without requesting one to their Ministry, giving precise reasons for their request, and finally obtaining the Ministry's express permission under very specific circumstances. I checked, and usually, they only grant permission to students who are taking several courses beyond the normal amount, or to scholars who aren't Unspeakables, but who are researching the properties of Time and such. Currently, the English and Russian Ministry of Magic are the ones who hold the largest supply of time-turners. And here is where our Headmaster comes into play. He's from one of the most influential Russian families, as you well know, and he's got a pile of contacts in the Russian Ministry. So, I found this solution on Wednesday, and that same day I spoke with Vagnarov, telling him that I was overburdened with all my classes and that I needed a-"

"And he believed that?" asked Orion skeptically.

Calypso chuckled mischievously. "Oh, I spun a convincing lie, but I'm certain that he understood immediately that I was asking one for you. He didn't give me signs of it, of course, but by the way he allowed himself to be persuaded by me, I knew that he realized that you would be the final user. Mind you, he warned me in length about all the rules and restrictions regarding time-turner use, which I'll explain to you, but this Friday…" She widely grinned and swiftly plucked out something from her school bag, opening her palm to him. "He delivered."

"I can't believe it," said Orion breathlessly, a wide smile spreading on his face as he gazed at the small golden time-turner she held on her hand. He laughed and jumped to his feet, tightly embracing her and joyfully spinning her around. "You're a genius! What would I do without you?"

Calypso chuckled as she tightly grasped his waist while she was swooshed through the air . "I ask myself that daily!"

"Thanks, Scaly, this will truly help me," said Orion with a grin, as he settled her on a chair before seating by her side. "It's wonderful! I can do so many things now, and I can sleep too!"

"Yes, yes," said Calypso, with a small laugh before her expression turned serious. "But I must tell you that this isn't one of the most potent time-turners. The most powerful ones allow its user to go back in time twenty-four hours; that's the current limit. No one has discovered yet a way to break that limit; I read that a way to go back more than a day into the past is still being researched. This one will allow you to go back three hours at a time; one hour per inversion of the glass. It's one of the time-turners with more magical restrictions on it, since between each use you have to wait three hours. Thus, there's no overlapping of time which will allow you to go back more than three hours into the past." She handed him the time-turner and pierced him with her eyes, as she added sternly, "Nevertheless, it's still very dangerous. When you go back in time, you can't allow anyone to see you-"

"Yes, I know the theory behind the bending of space-time continuum," interrupted Orion quietly, with a small frown on his face. "It's thought that the flow of time can't be altered; that what you do when using the time-turner meshes perfectly with what you experienced before using it. In short, that you can't change anything; what your other does in the past fits perfectly with your true past time-line. Anyway, I'm not going to use it to change anything, just to have time to go to class and train."

"Good," said Calypso, shooting him a wary glance. "Time is very complex and it's not certain how the continuum works. You're right, supposedly nothing can be changed, but if someone sees you, or you see yourself, you can die. If for instance, you see yourself, you'd think it's a doppelganger, and you'd possibly attack yourself, or others could attack you if they saw two of you at the same time. Thus, whatever is inflicted to your time-traveler other would happen to you when you reach that time. If your time-traveler other is killed-"

"I'd be killed," interjected Orion with a nod. "I'd be killed because I would use the time-turner, going back and experiencing that. Yeah, I understand how the time-loop works."

"Or you could go mad," said Calypso anxiously. "That has happened to other time-travelers, that's why its use is so restricted, because bending the space-time continuum has unknown after-effects, not only on the time-line, but also on its users, particularly if they go back too many times, sometimes losing their reality of time."

"Alright," said Orion calmly, as he gazed at the golden time-turner with an appreciative smile on his face. "So no using it to frolic around, and always without letting others or myself see me."

"Precisely," she said, pushing the thick tome towards him. "I want you to carefully read the book anyway, just so you know about all the rules and consequences." She pierced him with her eyes, and said with a concerned expression on her face, "Now, I think we should discuss your dreams-"

Orion shook his head while he tucked the book into his school bag. "No, Calypso, I don't want to talk about that."

"But they are important, especially when you saw him killing you-"

"Yes," interrupted Orion sharply, looking up at her with a resolved glint in his eyes. "The dreams are important but I won't obsess over them. They might show me what's to come but I can't change anything until I experience what they show me. Only then can I do something about it. In the meantime, I'm forewarned, but that's it. I'll be prepared but I won't spend time worrying about it until it's necessary."

Calypso deeply sighed. "Fine, I understand." She shot him a distressed glance before snatching two newspapers from a pile of books and unrolling them before him. "Viktor always receives these from his father. He never bothers to read them, so I asked him to pass them to me."

Orion peeked at the front pages with a frown on his face. "They're in Russian, I can't read them."

"Honestly, are you a wizard or not?" said Calypso, with an exasperated roll of her eyes, before flicking her wand and muttering, "Traducto Anglese."

He saw the Cyrillic letters swiftly rearranging themselves and turning into familiar English words, and grinned sheepishly. "Forgot about that spell."

"Well, you'd do best to remember, since these newspapers hold much more information than the rags the English print," said Calypso, with a disparaging scoff. She pointed to the front page of one of the papers, and added warily, "This is the Wizard's Kommersant, which covers Russian political and economic wizardry life." She waved a hand to the other. "This is the Novaya Gazeta: Wizarding Issue, and it has excellent investigative journalism."

Orion gazed at her with a small frown forming on his brows. "And your sudden interest in these newspapers is due to what?"

"Because they're all speculating that a war in continental Europe is about to burst," said Calypso anxiously. "They have news about the disappearances of some officials in several Ministries, of the kidnap of healers, reporters and wand-makers, and of the murder of some Light politicians in France, Germany, Austria, and Spain. Not to mention the vanishing of some Romanian dragons and the unrest in the Goblin community. It seems that the Goblins are assiduously stocking up on gold and silver, preparing for a possible economic crash in Europe, while important Dark families are moving their financial assets to Gringott's overseas offices. Everything pointing towards-"

"Eminent war," interrupted Orion, worriedly carding his fingers through his hair. "And I bet none of it is mentioned in the Daily Prophet; that newspaper only covers Great Britain, with very scarce articles concerning important foreign affairs."

"Precisely, we can only be well-informed if we read these," said Calypso. She shot him a fretful glance, and added quietly, "Do you know what's going on? Has the Dark Lord told you anything?"

"He hasn't," replied Orion, with a heavy sigh. "But we haven't had the chance to speak about the war plans yet, and it's my own fault. I know that the Dark Allies are still holding meetings, but I can't attend them while being at school. I know that they're proceeding with their plans, but I'm out of the loop." He wanly smiled at her. "But don't worry; I'm sure that the war won't break here until it's won in England. All the Dark Allies and Voldemort know that the first step is getting a hold of the English Ministry of Magic and disposing of Dumbledore."

"I'm not worried about the war breaking here, in continental Europe," interjected Calypso fiercely, as she jabbed at the newspapers, continuing indignantly, "What worries me is that while we know that the Dark Allies are on the move, we know nothing about what the Light side is doing! These newspapers are Russian, so they're mostly read by dark wizards, and the aim of their news is to show how well the Dark is doing; you know, uplifting morale and such. But what about the Light? I've read French newspapers, since the Light is strong there, but not a single word is said about a possible war; they say all is well and merry!"

"That's their way of uplifting morale, I suppose," said Orion quietly. He pierced her with her eyes, and added adamantly, "The thing is that Dumbledore is the leader of the Light, and as far as I know, he's also the leader of the Light forces in continental Europe, so it's hard to say what he's up to. The Order of the Phoenix always operates very secretively and the Light Ministries aren't doing much, I guess. The English Ministry, for instance, is quite pathetic and useless, and the Dark Allies are trying to subversively control all Light Ministries. The only one who can possibly know what Dumbledore is up to, is Severus, and he's reporting back to Voldemort. We have no other spies in the Order of the Phoenix."

"And your guardian doesn't tell you anything?"

"How can he?" said Orion, with a resigned sigh. "We can't openly speak at Hogwarts. Even if we used anti-spying spells, it would be dangerous if we were seen chatting together, since we both have to maintain our covers under the disguise that we barely tolerate each other."

"But what is Dumbledore doing?" said Calypso apprehensively. "You must know, or suspect, something."

"From the scarce bits of information I have," replied Orion pensively, "particularly those gleaned during my fourth year at Hogwarts –when I broke into the old coot's office- and from what I know from my past discussions with Voldemort, I'd say that Dumbledore is looking for an alliance with Beauxbaton's Headmistress and the French Light families. He's looking to enlist the werewolves to his cause –in which he will fail because, unbeknownst to him, we have them on our side, since the Light Ministries have always oppressed them- and he's also attempting to have the support of the Veelas, Giants, and Goblins." He frowned, and added, "I'm positive that the Giants will support us, Voldemort has been working on that for a while and he has already used them in some attacks, and the Goblins won't get involved, but the Veelas might be a problem. No one knows how many of them there are, or the extent of their full powers besides the whole turning into bird-like creatures and their enthralling ability. And as for Light-supporting creatures go, there're also the centaurs and the house-elves –though they have always been peaceful creatures- and neither of them have ever been involved in wizarding wars."

"The house-elves might be a problem," said Calypso, with a deep frown. "They have powerful magic, though they only use it to help wizards – so far. But if they were convinced-"

"It would be disastrous," interrupted Orion distressfully. He shook his head, and added adamantly, "But I'm sure that it won't come to that."

Calypso pierced him with her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If Dumbledore is killed now, during the English war, he won't have time to gain their support," said Orion, with conviction. "All those allies he's looking for are for a war in continental Europe, not England; since the Light is the vast majority in Great Britain he doesn't need armies of creatures." He frowned pensively. "The Light French wizards would only fight when being threatened in their own country, history tells us that; therefore, through Madame Maxime, Dumbledore might gain a few wizards for his English campaign, but the full brunt of the Light French force will be used in the continental war. The same applies to the Light-supporters of Spain, Italy, and the German-speaking countries, while Russia is mostly in our grasp already. But if Dumbledore isn't there to persuade them into an alliance and command them, they'd be easily defeated."

"Yes, but other Light leaders will surely arise," interjected Calypso worriedly. "Besides, it all depends if Dumbledore is killed in the English war. If we're defeated in that war, we'll be severely weakened. I dare say that all would be lost." She pierced him with her eyes, and added fiercely, "Furthermore, if we win that war but Dumbledore survives, it would be disastrous, not only for our morale, but because all the Light-supporters of continental Europe would gather around Dumbledore. He would easily gain all the Light allies he desires under that scenario, including the creatures since he would have time to persuade them. He must be killed!"

"Might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg, as they say," said Orion, with a short, dry chuckle. "I agree; if we want to win, he must be killed."

"You don't seem worried that he could survive," said Calypso, intently gazing at him. "Why?"

"There're plans underway to get rid of him," replied Orion dismissively.

Calypso pierced him with a scrutinizing gaze, and said bluntly, "You'll be involved. You're planning on killing him yourself, that's why you're so confident and that's why you want to train with Grindelwald, not only to obtain the last Hallow, but also to kill Dumbledore. You always told me you wanted to defeat the old man, and only once you mentioned anything about killing him, but I wasn't sure that you meant it. So you're truly planning on doing it yourself, since everyone knows that the Dark Lord can't do it; he has tried and failed before."

"What a sacrilege," said Orion with an amused chuckle. "You would have never said anything disparaging about the Dark Lord before."

"It's not disparaging," countered Calypso sharply, "it's the truth. I admit, that in the past, I idolized the Dark Lord - the legend that he is in our circles – and I still greatly admire him, but I'm realistic now. He can't do it, so you're taking the burden upon your shoulders."

Orion frowned at her. "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm worried," said she with a wary sigh, rubbing her temples. She dropped her hands and glanced at him apprehensively. "Grindelwald couldn't do it-"

"So what? I'm going to train for it-"

"I'm not wondering about the extent of your dueling abilities and powers," interrupted Calypso sharply. "I'm wondering if you'll be able to kill him in cold blood. I'll be straight with you, so don't take offense: you're too empathetic sometimes, and usually, when you understand someone, you feel affection for them."

Orion snorted. "There's no love lost between the old coot and me, you know this."

"Yes," said Calypso quietly, "but I also know that you've come to understand the reasons behind his actions, however reprehensive they seem to you. Furthermore, when you first told me all about the spirits, the VA, and the Hallows, you told me that you felt a deep affinity towards Grindelwald, since you two are the only ones of your kind, both with the same strange dark powers, both with the possibility to become the VA. Dietrich told you they had been lovers, and when we discussed it, I told you that I thought that Grindelwald hadn't fought with his dark powers because he didn't want to kill Dumbledore, and the old coot didn't kill Grindelwald, either. Therefore, are you ready to kill Dumbledore, knowing that Grindelwald spared him out of love? Are you ready to kill the man your future mentor loved? What if Grindelwald asks you to spare him, like he did?"

"He won't," said Orion, with a hint of uncertainty. "And we don't know why Grindelwald spared Dumbledore; you say love, I say that it was practicality; Grindelwald's armies were already losing-"

"Be that as it may," interrupted Calypso, piercing him with her eyes, "the bottom-line is that you'd be killing the man who Grindelwald –whom you appreciate and care for, though you barely know him- loved."

"Don't you want me to kill Dumbledore?" snapped Orion irritably.

"Of course I do," huffed Calypso, "I'd gladly do it myself if I was powerful enough. He's a liability, an enemy; he must be killed before he gathers more supporters and makes it tougher for us to win the wars." She gazed at him, her expression softening, and added, "But I don't think you should kill him. Defeat him in a duel and take the Elder Wand from him, but don't kill him. You'd… I don't know if you have the strength to kill him in cold blood."

Orion shot her an indignant glance. "Strength? Of course I have the –"

"I'm talking about the strength that comes with a cold-heart," interrupted Calypso quietly, "not about the strength of mind or potency of powers."

"Gulping gargoyles," snapped Orion, "I'm not a sorrowful soppy sap! I've killed before. I have no compunctions in killing my enemies."

"But he's not your enemy - not at present," pointed out Calypso. "He wants to be your mentor-"

"For his own devious reasons!" spat Orion incensed, clenching his hands into tight fists. "He wants to use me to kill Voldemort!"

"He wants to save you from the Dark Lord," said Calypso calmly. "He wants to save you from the Dark's influence-"

"Yes, from the influence of people like you," interjected Orion crisply, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you concur with his wishes?"

"Don't be a prat," snapped Calypso, "of course I don't. I'm only saying that you shouldn't carry the burden of killing the obsolete dingbat."

"Who then?" said Orion sharply. "As you said, there's no one else and he must be killed."

Calypso heavily sighed. "I don't know, perhaps a group of us could do it-"

"Oh, yeah, that would be fair," said Orion with snort. "A group of dark wizards against one old man." He pierced her with her eyes, and added fiercely, "No, if the old coot goes down it has to be in a fair duel; wit against wit, and powers against powers. He has many advantages over me - decades of experience and knowledge, to name some- while I have youth and my dark magic; that's the fairest match I can give him. I'll kill him in the most honorable way I can manage."

"Honorably? With the same fair chances?" interjected Calypso, looking at him with a baffled frown on her face. "Why? By all means, if you want to kill him, then do it with others backing you up, dueling beside you against him-"

"No," cut in Orion vehemently. "It has to be fair. I will not have him die like a martyr. Grindelwald fought one-on-one with him, and I'll do the same. It's how I would like to die; in a fair and honorable duel."

Calypso threw her hands up in the air while she rolled her eyes. "See, this is exactly what I meant; you're too empathetic-"

"That doesn't make me weak," interrupted Orion sharply, "nor will it stop me when the time comes. That's the end of this discussion."

"Fine," she said resignedly, "we have to go to our meeting, anyway." She shot the time-turner in his hand a pointed glance, and added, "Keep that hidden; no one must know you have it."

Orion nodded and hung the thin, golden chain around his neck, safely tucking the time-turner under his shirt, feeling a chill as the cold metal touched his chest, while he inwardly muttered that all dark wizards and witches seemed to be made out from the same mold; with the same belief about the need to be cold-hearted - since if one wasn't, it was perceived as a weakness - and with the idea that fairness and honor was something laughable which lacked practicality and common-Slytherin-sense.

He inwardly huffed. Well, he was going to do things in his own way; he wasn't a conventional dark wizard, after all. How could he, when he had been brought up by the worst sort of muggles, and then by a pureblooded dark wizard sorted into Gryffindor and turned Light, to boot? But he felt no shame; he was unconventional and bloody proud of it, since it didn't make him any less Dark, whatever others might think.

* * *

Orion was seated at a conjured round table in the middle of the clearing of the Shadow Forest, several cloaking and anti-spying spells forming a translucent bubble around the congregated students, as the dusk orange sunlight started to mesh with the dark winter skies and the pale moonlight.

He glanced at the selected DA members with an inwardly proud and confident smile; they were an excellent group, and he had no doubts that they were up to the challenge. All of them were still wearing their uniforms, some sporting the Chimera silver crest on their robes' chest, others the Hydra golden shield, with only one of them with the bronze Gorgon crest.

He had arranged them according to their attributes, with Artemisa, Kasimir, and Geodrof, the seventh year Hydras and the best at ward-breaking spells, on one side; while Wenceslas, Hector and Laiana, the three Chimeras very talented in the Dark Arts, on the other; and finally, with Titania, Calypso, and the group of good duelers – Viktor, Alexios, the sixth-year Gorgon, and Dravana, the seventh-year Hydra – next to him.

Orion plopped his heavy school bag on the table, and glanced at them with a small smile on his face.

"Very well, all of you have already taken the secrecy vows with me, therefore nothing that will be discussed today, or which regards any future action that results from this meeting, can be divulged; your own magic won't allow you. Now, I can proceed to tell you why I wanted to hold this meeting-"

"Excuse me, Orion," interrupted Titania, shooting him an entreating but stern glance. "I consented to the vow and to listen to what you have to say, by I must speak to you before you continue – in private."

A scattering of curious mutterings broke through the group while Orion stood up with a small frown on his face. He trailed after her into a dense patch of high trees, and stopped a few steps away from her when she swiftly turned around to face him, casting a silencing spell around them.

"What's the matter?" he said, gazing at her expectantly.

"Look, it's obvious that you've chosen the best from the DA, and it's a good selection," said Titania. "So I know that you're planning something big, and I'll probably want to be a part of it, but before you tell us what you're plotting, I must admit something to you." She intently pierced him with her beautiful eyes, and said pointedly, "If I hear what you have to say, others will probably garner it from my mind, regardless of the secrecy vow I willingly took."

Orion blinked at her. "What are you talking about-?"

"I'm good at Occlumency," cut in Titania, boring her eyes into his. "But not good enough to keep secrets from them for too long."

"With the secrecy vow, no one can see your memories about this meeting or about what will happen in consequence of what's agreed here," said Orion, with a frown on his face. His eyes suddenly marginally widened. "Unless you're talking about-"

"I know that you know about us, not about me, but about us," interrupted Titania, in a low, slow voice. "My… my 'boss' told me you knew. So you must understand what I'm trying to say."

"Vagnarov?" said Orion, intently regarding her.

She mutely nodded, gazing back at him expectantly.

"Oh, bloody hell," muttered Orion, jerkily raking his fingers through his hair. "Show me your nape, please."

After shooting him a measuring glance, she turned her head to a side, parting the long golden locks of hair away from her nape, and there, he instantly saw the VA mark neatly etched on her skin.

"Merlin's beard, you too?" said Orion exasperatedly, throwing up a hand into the air. "Now I understand what you said. If they could see the plans for the bonding ceremony in Rosier's mind, regardless of the magical contract he signed, they'll surely see your memories, secrecy vow notwithstanding." He frowned at her, and demanded sharply, "Why are you letting me know that you're one of them? Doesn't that go against your pledge?"

"You should know," said Titania quietly, "especially if you don't want them to find out what you're plotting. I didn't want you to think that I had betrayed you or anything like that. I'll understand if you don't want me here anymore."

Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead. "I want you here. I need you for what I'm planning; you're one of the best." He deeply sighed, and added, "They were going to find out eventually, anyway. How long can you keep memories from them?"

"One or two months at most," replied Titania. "They don't 'enter' that often, not since I already passed."

"Their tests?"

She mutely nodded, and Orion frowned at her. "When were you marked?"

Titania sighed and exasperatedly shook her head.

"Not very long ago," said Orion with a dry chuckle, "since you show no patience in communicating without words. Alright, let me try again. It must have been when you graduated last year, when you began the apprenticeship in the Dark Arts with Rosier, am I right?"

She shot him a small, relieved smile and nodded.

"How many of you were marked last year?" inquired Orion with curiosity.

Titania glanced at him with annoyance, while briskly shaking her head.

"Never mind," said Orion, briefly chuckling as he dismissively waved his hand.

"I can stay?" she said, intently regarding him. "You don't mind that I'm… that?"

Orion frowned pensively. "You can stay, I need your help, and if you can manage to keep it a secret from them for a month or two, it's enough. And to be honest, I'm glad that you're one of them. I would have chosen you myself if I could mark the new members of the Aux Atrum."

"You will be able to... if you become what you can become," said Titania unsteadily, speaking with some difficulty.

"I could?" interjected Orion, arching an eyebrow. "Well, that's interesting, thanks for telling me. Uh, why did you agree to become one?"

"I believe," she said quietly. "I've always believed, ever since I was a child."

"But how could you know about the Vindico Atrum when you were a child?" said Orion with a deep frown.

Titania shot him an impatient glance. "Not about that, but about the other thing… the other thing which is the same, which we all know about. You know… what even children know about."

"The other thing?" said Orion, taking a step toward her and lowering his voice. "You mean what even dark pureblooded children know about?"

"Yes."

"You mean the 'prophet'?" whispered Orion, with a slight frown on his face. When she nodded matter-of-factly, he quickly added, "So it's the same? The Vindico Atrum is the prophet you believe in; the stuff of your verbally-passed-down legends?"

"Of course, didn't you know?" said Titania, looking at him with perplexed expression on her face.

Orion cleared his throat, and said quietly, "I was raised by muggles during my early childhood, so I didn't know about your legends. Calypso told me about it, but she isn't marked, so she didn't know about the VA; she suspected it was the same, but we couldn't be certain."

"Well, she's right," said Titania. She heaved in a breath, as if to arm herself with patience, and added slowly, "She could be, er, you-know-what. She's one of the most powerful and brightest students, she fills the requisites and she's you're friend-"

"No," interrupted Orion resolutely. "I don't want them to mark her. No offense, but she's on my side, and you guys… well, you're not on my side, yet."

"But we are," interjected Titania, with a stern frown on her face.

"Not quite," said Orion dismissively. "Anyway, let me ask you one last question, for Calypso's sake. Is her father marked?"

Titania nodded. "Now."

"You mean he's marked now?" said Orion, frowning. "And he wasn't before?"

She nodded again, and Orion said with a deep sigh, "Very well, thanks for telling me all this. Let's get back, and remember, block the memories of this and all what will come, as long as you can. And please let me know as soon as they see the memories."

"Alright," said Titania quietly, before she turned around and calmly made her way towards the gathered group of students, who were watching them from afar with ill-disguised curiosity, and some boys with meaningful taunting smirks on their faces.

Orion flicked his wand to cancel the silencing spell Titania had brought up, and swiftly reached the round table.

He looked at each of them, and said calmly, "Okay, let's start. You've taken the vows, and it's getting late, so I'll plunge right into it like a Creaothceann player into a game. All of you were selected from the DA because you're the best; the best duelers, ward-breakers, and dark curse casters. What I'm proposing to you will be dangerous and taxing, but we have a month to prepare ourselves and we have the information necessary to succeed in what has never been done before."

He took out a large, long roll of parchment from his school bag, and unrolled it as he laid it on the table, giving everyone a clear view.

"This is a blueprint of Nurmengard with precise information on the wards and the location of each guard post. I want to break in, and I need your help." He pierced them with his eyes, and smirked. "We're rescuing Lord Grindelwald."

The upheaval was instantaneous; everyone jumped from their seats with eager, disbelieving, or cautious expressions on their faces as they voiced their opinions.

"You're breaking out Lord Grindelwald? Is this a plan of the Dark Lord…?"

"Did he say Grindelwald? That's awesome! I want to meet him, he was the most fearsome Dark Lord of all times…"

"Will this be a coup against the current Dark Lord? That's not wise and I thought you supported him…"

"This is great! We'll be applauded for our action…"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Grindelwald will try to oust the Dark Lord… the Dark mustn't be fractioned…"

"I'm in! Two Dark Lords on the move are better than one…"

"Please, one at a time," said Orion with a strong, loud voice over all the others. "Settle down, and I'll answer all your questions."

Silence soon spread as everyone resumed their seats, and Orion glanced at them while he said curtly, "This isn't a plan of the Dark Lord; he doesn't know and must never find out. Furthermore, it's not my intention to start a coup, I still support him-"

"Are you his partner?" interrupted Artemisa, piercing him with her almond eyes while a sly grin curved on her plump lips. "By partner, I mean, of course, his _amante_ – his lover. There were rumors in the Dark circles that the Dark Lord wanted to take you as a catamite, and later, as his _esposo_. So, are any of these rumors true?"

"And your questions are pertinent to the issue-at-hand, because?" interjected Orion calmly.

Artemisa seductively smirked at him while she flipped a curtain of glossy chestnut hair away from her shoulder. "Because it's important for us to know how high-up you're in the Dark Lord's ranks and esteem. If we are going to follow you, we must know if our leader has some influence in the Dark side."

Calypso shot her a glare, and said crisply, "His relationship with the Dark Lord is none of your business, and I think Orion has already proven that he has power over-"

"Calypso, please," interrupted Orion impassively, "she has a valid point." He glanced back at Artemisa, and said coolly, "I am his partner; his equal in all matters, especially regarding the war. Moreover, my influence in the Dark side doesn't derive from being his partner, but from what I bring to the Dark Allies-"

"So you say," interrupted Geodrof gruffly, with his characteristical grunt. "But how do we know that you're truly part of them? No one knows who the Dark Lord's foreign allies are, only that they must be influential and powerful."

"I can attest to the veracity of what Orion said," interjected Titania curtly. "My uncle is one of the Dark Allies; I have no problem saying it openly since they'll soon be known once the war breaks in Europe. Through my uncle, I've known for a long time that Orion is truly one of them, accepted and respected by all others, since he brought to the coalition his own allies." She glanced at each of them, and added sternly, "And we've all seen his abilities, power and leadership-wise, during the DA lessons, so I don't think that's in dispute."

"It isn't," said Wenceslas calmly, "we've seen him in action and know that he's respected in the Dark Lord's ranks as well." He snapped his sharp blue eyes to Orion, and added, "But herein lies the problem. You say that by breaking out Lord Grindelwald you aren't planning a coup, that you still support the Dark Lord, but that he must never find out. I don't think he'll take it very well that you released the former Dark Lord, a possible competitor. Furthermore, he won't do anything to you, since you're his partner, but what about us? He'll hunt us down, possibly kill us, perceiving it as treachery."

Orion wryly chuckled. "Believe me, if he found out, I'd be tortured as surely as you would. But none of us are his Death Eaters, and he won't find out-"

"We aren't Death Eaterghs," interrupted Dravana sharply, piercing him with her deep black eyes. "But we're all Dark supporterghs, and many of us had plans to become Death Eaterghs after graduating."

"Had plans?" said Orion, quirking an eyebrow. "Why in the past tense? Don't you want to become a Death Eater anymore?"

"That depends," replied Dravana nonchalantly. "It depends on what you can offergh us. You say you selected us because we are the best, so I gathergh that we are the DA Elite. I, for one, rather be the Elite of a new formed allied faction than a novice Death Eatergh without rank, status, or powergh."

"Exactly, let's get to the point," interjected Kasimir, a smirk spreading over his angled yet aristocratic features. "I'm eager to rescue Lord Grindelwald, it will be a challenge, we'll be acclaimed for it when it's known, and the Light will tremble with fear. As much as I love adventures, duels, and battles, and as much as I have a high regard for Lord Grindelwald, I won't do it without obtaining something in return. If we do it, what will we gain?"

"It won't be fame," replied Orion calmly. "The break in will be orchestrated in a way to make it seem as if we had failed, and we'll use masks and robes to conceal our identity. Grindelwald will, apparently, die during the rescue mission conducted by old followers. Everyone, Light and Dark, will think he died, until the time when his survival will be disclosed – by me. This is for two reasons primarily: if Grindelwald is thought to be dead, few light wizards will be interested in apprehending the ones who failed in their mission, and the Dark Lord won't search too exhaustively for us, either. Then, when the excitement and fear regarding the failed break in has mellowed, Grindelwald's survival will be disclosed, in order to destabilize the Light wizarding community with the shocking news that there're two Dark Lords on the move. I'll wait until the appropriate time to reveal this, but I'll never disclose our identities, for our own protection; primarily from the anger of the Dark Lord. This is both wise and practical."

"I agree," said Alexios, in his softly spoken and soothing voice. "I don't want fame, and I don't want to be persecuted because I helped to release the former Dark Lord. Fame is treacherous and a double-edged sword." He shot Kasimir and Dravana a glance, before adding quietly, "I don't think it's fame we truly want, not even vacuous glory, but influence and power. As Dravana said, we are too young to obtain an influential position in the Dark Lord's ranks. And to be honest, I don't want to be part of an organization filled with wizards and witches old enough to be my parents or grandparents. We are the new generation, the ones who will eventually fight in the European war, so we must wield the power." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said softly, "If you can offer us that, I'm in."

A scattering of eager mutterings broke amongst the group, and finally Laiana raised her melodic voice above the others, while she bore her light green eyes into Orion's.

"That was the purpose of forming the DA, was it not? To give us an alternative to becoming Death Eaters. Everyone in the DA wants to fight in the war; some wanted to become Death Eaters, others just supporters, but all of us wanted to have some influence in the outcome. And more importantly, to have some influence in what happens after the war, deciding how to rearrange laws and social rules, eliminating oppressive prejudices and restrictions on the use of Dark Magic."

Her expression turned firm, and she continued mellifluously, "If we become Death Eaters in order to have influence in the new hierarchy that will be established after the war, we'll end up in the lower echelons of power, while the Inner Circle and other trusted and older followers will obtain the best positions in the governments. So this Elite you've selected is our best option; that is, if you're sincere in your wish to have us as your followers and if you'll deliver at the end of the day."

"Titania said you already had your own allies, so perhaps you don't have room for more, since you must have promised them what we ask of you," interjected Artemisa, slyly smiling at Orion, making adorable dimples appear on her beautiful olive-tanned cheeks. "But I'm curious – who are they?"

Orion smirked at her, and replied calmly, "I offered them something very different from what you're asking. They don't yearn for power, but for equality in their civil rights. They're the werewolves, and vampires of wizarding ancestry."

Whispers ignited like flames, some awed, other fearful, but mostly eager; while Kasimir loudly cut through them, with a satisfied, wide smirk, "So you have armies of dark creatures at your disposal and command-"

"I'll be jointly commanding them with their natural or chosen leaders," interrupted Orion curtly. "They are my allies, yes, but they also have their own independence. I am not their Dark Lord and it's not my wish to rule over them. They'll gain equality and not subjugation; not under me or anyone else."

"Fine," said Kasimir dismissively. "My point is that you have no wizarding army." He smirked, and added coolly, "It's a win-win situation. We become your followers, a faction of young and able wizards and witches under your leadership in the Dark's side. You're the Dark Lord's partner and ally, so you must have your own supporters. We enter battles during the war under your command, and help you break out Grindelwald, in exchange, you acknowledge us as your Elite, your own Inner Circle, your advisors and most trusted followers, so that we rise in power and status at the same time that you do. When governments are formed after the war, during the reconstruction, you'll help us obtain good positions."

Orion arched an eyebrow, and then smirked at him. "That sounds like a good deal-"

"You can't promise that," interrupted Titania sharply, before sternly glancing at the others. "You were chosen because of your abilities. We've trained together, practiced curses, and had simulated battles under his leadership, but an Inner Circle position comes from both ability and trust. While you're able, you aren't completely trustworthy, you aren't his friends-"

"I think, regardless of our personal ambitions, that we're all friends and comrades in the DA," interjected Hector hotly. "We are not his best-friends, surely, but we are trustworthy; we are putting our faith in him, tying our future with his."

"Because you know he has influence," snapped Titania, "because he has proven to be powerful, resourceful, and reliable."

"Yes, so?" grunted Geodrof. "We wouldn't support someone who was weak or without influence, obviously. I don't see your point; the DA is a closely knitted group and we've always helped each other out."

"Tita is right," said Viktor sharply. "An Inner Circle position is won, you can't impose yourselves on Orion; he has to choose his most trusted allies after you've proven yourselves to him-"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Orion gravely. "Everyone here has been selected because of their abilities but also because of the way you've conducted yourselves during the DA lessons, and more importantly, during the simulated battles. I've seen how you've helped others, how you showed initiative, and also how you've adhered to the plans I proposed, perfectly executing them while being leaders of the squads that were formed during the battles. That's the kind of reliability I need."

He glanced at Kasimir, and then to the others while he added, "I understand your ambitions, since I want the same, and I would gladly offer any of you influential positions after the war, because I know that your ideas run parallel to mine, but while I can have a say over that, the Dark Lord will also have one. Those choices will be made jointly, I'll make sure of that. I can't promise you the world, only the best I'll be able to do for you. It's true, we are the young ones, the ones who will battle our enemies, but along the way, each one will prove what they're willing to offer. We've known each other since we were eleven-year-olds, and we came closer in our acquaintance when the DA was founded, and I can say now that I want you to support me as followers, but obviously, if someone fails or breaks the trust I have in them, they'll be nothing to me and I won't lift a finger to help them in their ambitions. As long as we understand each other, and work together to attain the same aims, we'll form a team, but traitors will be left to flounder alone, casted away or punished; traitors by action or traitors to our aims."

"Your aims, you mean," said Artemisa pointedly, quirking her lips into a wickedly sensuous curve.

Orion relaxedly smiled at her. "Yes, my aims. I'll listen to reason and opinions, of course, but I won't cave in on the important matters. And those who act against me, without first explaining their reasons and trying to persuade me of the wrongness of my opinions, will be counted as traitors."

"Yes, that's to be expected," interjected Kasimir nonchalantly. "We don't want a weak-hearted leader, we leave that to the light wizards. Traitors have to be punished; it's the only way to keep order and set the example." He glanced at the others, before adding, "That doesn't bother us. We wouldn't follow you if you were soft. Soft leaders get themselves and their followers killed."

"Yes, yes, we all agree on that; it's the way of the Dark," said Wenceslas calmly, sweeping away a blond lock of hair from his blue eyes. "What I want to know is what aims you're referring to, Orion."

"It's very simple, you know most of them already," replied Orion coolly. "I don't condone mindless killing or torture. I don't condone the massacre of muggles or muggleborns, and furthermore, I hope that we never have to fight against muggles. I don't like them, but I don't want their annihilation. I'm not unfairly prejudiced against muggleborns; I understand that they weaken our bloodlines, but I want to find a better solution than an oppressive segregation from them, and under no circumstances must they be killed because of what they were born with. They have magic, it must be for a good reason - period. Moreover, I want the werewolves and vampires to have their equality amongst wizards. And I support the Dark, but not a Dark regime as prejudiced as the Light is regarding us. That's it."

Geodrof loudly snorted. "I agree with you about the dark creatures, but you'll change your tune soon regarding the filthy muggles."

"Maybe," said Orion composedly, "but while I'm not convinced to change my opinions by reasonable, objective arguments, I won't, and my 'followers', as you want to be yourselves, will have to obey me on that."

"That's fine by me," said Wenceslas impassively. "I only want to see the Dark win. I think that it's the main priority for all of us. There'll be time to debate our respective views and try to change opinions, and if we can't change yours, I don't mind as long as we win; I can live with what you suggest. I don't care either way for muggles and muggleborns; it's the same to me if they live or die, as long as they don't weaken our bloodlines, and you don't want that yourself. You're true to the common aims of all dark wizards, that's what I wanted to hear."

"Alright," interjected Alexios softly, slowly regarding everyone with an expectant gaze. "So have we agreed? We break out Lord Grindelwald, form a team of followers under Orion's leadership during the war, and those of us who survive, will be rewarded by being given influential positions in the new regime." He glanced at Orion, and added with a serene smile, "There'll be plenty of government positions to fill in the different countries, so it won't be that hard for you to get those posts for us, under the assumption, of course, that we've proven ourselves worthy to deserve them."

"It's a deal," said Orion with satisfied smile, before he scrutinized the others' expressions. "Do you agree?"

"Yes," grunted Geodrof.

"Alright," said Kasimir, with a content smirk.

Artemisa slyly grinned. "Yes, I'm in-"

"No," interrupted Titania, with a deep sigh as she pointedly glanced at Orion. "I agree with everything you've said, but not in making them the Elite. You…" She rubbed her temples exasperatedly, and added slowly, "You will have your own Inner Circle once you do you-know-what… It's their - our, purpose. We've been especially and carefully selected… you'll have our support and you'd be able to completely trust and depend on us… we… we – damn it! – we have more experience, influence, knowledge, training and power…" She looked up at him beseechingly. "Please tell me you understood what I tried to say."

Orion intently regarded her, before nodding while he said quietly, "I understand whom you're referring to, but I barely know who you are. I trust you Titania, and your current 'boss', but not the others. How can I, when I don't know who, where, or how many of you there are? And what you say will only happen if I succeed in you-know-what. That's not certain, and I can't wait until then to have the support I need. The war will most probably erupt in Europe before that-"

"Yes, but we'll be there," interjected Titania with difficulty. "You don't know us, them… but we're always there, working behind the scenes… trying to… help."

"Perhaps you are," said Orion, with a small frown on his face. "But I want to select my own 'helpers' myself."

"You will, if you succeed," said Titania, in a low, slow voice. She shook her head, and added impatiently, "It's our purpose… to be your…"

"To be my 'Inner Circle' if I succeed," cut in Orion sternly. "Yes, I know. Plenty hasn't been explained to me, but that much was. If I become that, I'll accept your 'helpers', maybe gladly, it depends." He glanced at the others, and added, "But if I don't become it, I'll have them."

Titania pierced him with her eyes. "You can't have two groups… of trusted followers-"

"We are working under many assumptions here," interrupted Orion curtly. "I won't waste time on 'what ifs'. If it happens, I'll manage both groups." He wanly smiled at her. "The more the merrier, I suppose."

She sighed resignedly and fiercely rubbed her temples. "I hope I get used to this soon, it's driving me crazy."

"You will," said Orion, offering her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, what's going on here?" interjected Kasimir, shrewdly glancing from one to the other.

"I ask myself the same thing," said Viktor, with a small frown on his face as he intently regarded Titania.

"Nothing which concerns any of you," replied Orion calmly.

Artemisa slyly smiled at him. "Doesn't seem that way to me."

"It doesn't concern you, and that's the end of it," said Calypso briskly, shooting a quelling glare at Artemisa before she leveled everyone else with a stern glance. "Alexios asked if we all agreed, so do we?"

Most of them nodded, while others simply said 'yes', still glancing at Orion and Titania with curious, shrewd, or cunningly measuring gazes.

"Perfect," said Orion nonchalantly, while he brought out a couple of thick books from his school bag, flipping them open to the corresponding pages. "We'll break into Nurmengard on February the fifteenth, a Wednesday. We'll meet every Saturday and Sunday, half an hour later after our regular DA lessons. We have a month to train, and we have many spells to practice until we can cast them without a second thought. We'll start by studying the blueprints and learning the ward-breaking spells…"

* * *

"So, how do you think the first meeting went?" said Calypso, after the last person had left the clearing, while she approached Orion who was packing all the books and blueprints into his school bag.

"Honestly, I was thoroughly flummoxed by this turn of events," replied Orion, getting the last book safely tucked inside his bag before he tiredly dropped on a chair. He carded his fingers through his hair, and added perplexed, "I expected to gain some prison-breaking comrades; needing to obliviate some of them who refused, and then needing to urgently find a replacement. Instead, I've gained a group of followers. I've lost a Knut and found a Galleon, I suppose."

Calypso chuckled. "Well, you managed to mask your surprise very convincingly. I believed that you expected what happened. I was beginning to think you had deviously plotted for this outcome."

"I wish I could be so sly, alas, it wasn't my master-mind geniality shinning through," said Orion, shaking his head with disbelief. "I don't understand why. What has gotten into them?"

"It's the impending European war," said Calypso matter-of-factly, as she sat down across from him. "If I read the Russian papers, so do they. Things are getting serious, and as they said, by becoming Death Eaters they would be in the lower-ranks, therefore, used for wand fodder, instead of fighting under the protection of someone powerful." She intently inspected him and quirked an eyebrow. "Besides, isn't this what you wanted all along when initiating the DA?"

"Not really, and remember that the DA was your idea," said Orion, briefly rubbing his forehead. He sighed, and added, "I guess that I wanted to obtain some followers out of it, especially after Vagnarov told me explicitly to do it when he gave me his approval to continue the DA lessons, but I never thought that it would be so soon. I saw it like something which I had to do in the distant future. But now… well, now it's done."

"Aren't you satisfied with them?" interjected Calypso, with a small frown. "Did it bother you that they asked for something in return?"

"No, of course not," said Orion surprised. "I would have thought they were fools if they didn't ask for anything in exchange. And I wouldn't want any fools as followers. But that's just it; it seems too soon to have 'followers'. I know the war is coming, I understand their reasons, and I like them; they are a good lot, with ambitions of their own, which is good, since they are straightforward with me and will always tell me what's on their minds. But I… well, I don't feel ready." He glanced at her, and added wearily, "Let's be honest, I'm no Voldemort."

"No, you're not," said Calypso, smugly smiling. "They don't want a Voldemort." She scrunched her nose, and added, "They don't want a Dumbledore either, mind you. You did very well, especially when being stern about the whole traitor-issue and expressing that they had to follow your way or be punished."

Orion frowned at her. "Yes, that just came out. It seemed logical at the time. But now that I think about it, I'm not a Dark Lord. I don't want to be like Voldemort when he gets crucio-happy."

"You're more than a Dark Lord, or you'll soon be," said Calypso, darkly chuckling. "Believe me, once they find out the extent of your powers, and after you become the VA, they'll obey you instantly, with no need of crucioing any of them."

"But I don't want to be obeyed blindly," interjected Orion sternly. "What good is it to me if no one can tell me things straight on without shaking in fear or mumbling in reverence? I don't want sycophantic servants; Voldemort loves them, but they would simply get on my nerves. I need followers who can share opinions with me, who aren't afraid of telling me that my plan is flawed and useless."

"Well, then we selected them very well," said Calypso, smirking. "That lot is too opinionated and ambitious to keep quiet. If you become the VA, they'll be in awe of you and they'll respect you, but since they have known you from so long ago, they'll manage to pipe in their opinions once in a while."

She pierced him with her eyes, and added matter-of-factly, "And surely, they'll fear you as well, but that's necessary and to be expected. Wenceslas, is right; that's the way of the Dark. They wouldn't care if Voldemort was insane and blood-thirsty as long as the wizard won the war for the Dark. They don't want a Voldemort, not because of his methods, but because he can't offer them the opportunities you can. And they would despise a Dumbledore, because the Dark can't afford a seemingly gentle leader with a soft-touch, when we need someone who has what it takes to make the oppressed minority the victors. Don't you see that anything else is regarded as weakness because we know, after centuries of useless diplomacy and failed Dark Lords, that only the strong and powerful can win against the odds we're up against?"

Orion inwardly smiled when he remembered Tom telling him almost the same thing, long ago.

With a wistful pang, he pulled away from old reminiscences, and said quietly, "Yes, I understand. You're not the first to tell me this. But then, by all means, what they need is the wizard I am in my dreams, not who I am at present."

"They need the VA," interjected Calypso calmly. "If you don't want to become the version of your dreams, then you'll find another way. The prophet doesn't only represent Dark power in its prime, but also hope."

Orion snorted. "Because of some ridiculous legend no one knows where it came from-"

"Don't scorn our beliefs," snapped Calypso briskly. "They should have been your own, as well. You'd understand, then."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," said Orion, shooting her an apologetic glance. He tiredly carded his fingers through his hair, and added quietly, "Look, all I'm saying is that…"

He broke off and shook his head, staying silent before offering her a small smile. "Okay, it was unexpected; it seems like it's too soon since I don't feel prepared to formally have any followers, but it's useless to cry over spilled potion. I'll see it as an opportunity and make the best of it."

"That's the spirit!" piped in Calypso, grinning at him. "It won't be easy at first, I'm sure, but you'll get the hang of it. And you've been around the Dark Lord for ages; even if you don't want to be the kind of leader he is, you have witnessed his successes and failures, and thus, you can learn from them and do better."

"Yep, that's right," said Orion pensively, before springing to his feet while he offered her a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," she said, taking his hand as she stood up. She shot him a taunting grin, and added, "What did Titania want with you in the beginning? Viktor was green with jealousy when he saw you two leaning close together."

"She's marked," said Orion bluntly, without preambles, "and your father is as well - recently."

"Oh," said Calypso quietly, before a deep, pensive frown, which showed a hint of wariness and concern, spread on her forehead.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and reassuringly squeezed it. "Don't worry, I don't think he's in any danger for being marked."

"But you said that my father was spying on the Dark Lord for them," said Calypso anxiously.

"Yes, but we're all on the Dark's side, the Aux Atrum as well."

"Right," said Calypso sharply, "and so was Karkaroff, and we all know how he ended up."

"Voldemort thought that Karkaroff was Dumbledore's spy - a traitor," interjected Orion, with a deep sigh. "It was a misunderstanding. Voldemort acted impulsively due to his anger at a perceived betrayal, without stopping to understand that Karkaroff spilled information because the Aurors dosed him with Veritaserum, making it impossible for him to keep silent when interrogated."

"The Dark Lord knew about the Veritaserum and he didn't forgive Karkaroff, regardless," said Calypso, with a hard glint in her eyes. "I understand that; he couldn't trust someone who had already turned on him, however unwillingly. But my father can also be considered a traitor if the Dark Lord finds out that he's passing information to Vagnarov."

"There's no way Voldemort can find out because he can't see the marks," said Orion reassuringly. "And your father is clever and sly, he can manage."

"I guess he can," said Calypso, with a dejected sigh. "I wished he had told me."

"They all take-"

"Vows of secrecy, I know, you told me," she interrupted quietly. "But we always told each other everything; there were no secrets between us."

"Your father didn't know that you were part of the DA, at first," said Orion pointedly. "You didn't tell him that you were going to break into the Department of Mysteries with me, and you aren't telling him about Nurmengard now. You're simply taking different paths, but it doesn't mean that you're drifting apart. He can't be included in everything you do, and neither can you, not unless you want to become an Aux Atrum." He looked at her uncertainly, and added apprehensively, "You don't want that, do you?"

"Merlin, no!" said Calypso vehemently. "I don't like the way they always keep things from you; I couldn't do that to you, you're my best friend."

"Excellent," interjected Orion, smiling with relief, "because I couldn't bare it if you would answer me with nod and shakes of the head. It would drive me mad."

Calypso chuckled. "It would also drive me insane – oh, Titania!" She sharply glanced at him. "You said she was marked… I understand now what she meant during that weird dialogue you had with her. She was talking about the Aux Atrum; how they'd be your Elite."

"If I manage to become the VA," said Orion pointedly.

"Yes, but she's right, you know? You can't have two 'Inner Circles', they'd always be fighting with each other in their struggle for influence and power-"

"I'll cross that bridge when, and if, I get there," interrupted Orion firmly. He grinned, and added, "Small steps, Calypso. I must take one small step at a time."

She quirked an eyebrow while she intently inspected him, before a small smile darted across her lips. "Very well, you don't seem overwhelmed; you seem to have everything under control." She shook her head in amusement. "Spending some time with him truly did wonders for you."

Orion snorted, and snipped pointedly, "Sleeping did wonders for me."

"If you say so," said Calypso, smiling indulgently. "Now, tell me, what's your next 'small step'?"

"I'm going to see them, right now," replied Orion calmly. "And I'll get some bloody answers."

"Them?" said Calypso, her eyes marginally widening. "Them- as in the spirits? As in meeting them personally in that secret place of theirs, which only Grindelwald has, supposedly, ever accessed?"

Orion smirked at her. "Exactly. It's a long overdue visit."

"Oh, you must tell me everything afterwards! You will, won't you?" piped in Calypso eagerly, snatching his arm. She shot him a pointed glance, and added, "You won't portkey away to spend the night with the Dark Lord before telling me, will you?"

"I'm not that desperate," huffed Orion indignantly. "I can manage without spending a night with him! I saw him yesterday, however brief it was, and it's not as if I'll die of bottled up sexual frustration."

"Right," said Calypso, skeptically smirking at him. "Already admitting to feel sexual frustration is a dead giveaway, but if you insist that you aren't that needy…"

"I'm not needy," scoffed Orion, before flippantly executing a courteous salute accompanied by a mockingly seductive smile. "I'll report right back, my dear. Tonight, I'm all yours."

* * *

After a long, quiet walk along dark corridors and steep staircases dimly illuminated by the flimsy flickers of torches and candle lights, Orion finally reached one of the disused sections of Durmstrang Castle, finding the wall he had discovered with Lezander, long time ago.

He observed the engraved Deathly Hallows mark closely, his brow furrowed in thought. He knew the spirits wanted to talk to him, Vagnarov had told him so the day of the bonding ceremony, but he had no idea of how to open the wall to gain access to the spirits' sanctuary.

Orion shrugged his shoulders and flicked his right wrist; the Death and Life wand instantly shooting out from the holster strapped to his forearm and into his open palm.

He pointed the tip towards the mark on the wall, and said unceremoniously, "Alohamora!"

Nothing happen, not even a stone brick budged. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself; that had been truly stupid and uninspired. He raked his fingers through his hair in thought. He had attempted to open the wall before; after the Necromancy test. He remembered having tried every spell that crossed his mind, but the spirits didn't want him to access them in that occasion – now they did.

He chewed on his bottom lip pensively. Only Grindelwald had opened the wall before –according to Vagnarov – therefore, only a VA candidate had the capacity to do it… And he instantly knew what distinguished him from others, he had heard it repeatedly; 'You're just a Black…'

He knew that the Black blood coursing in his veins was important: Sebastien had made the just-a-Black remark, meaning that it was necessary though not sufficient; Gregorovitch had given him the Death and Life wand because of his Black features; and Grindelwald had known that he was a Black… So the answer was simple: blood. Spilling his blood had allowed him to see the druic symbols on Pommel's journal, after all.

He had tried blood spells that day after the Necromancy test, when he had confronted the Dementor, but the spirits hadn't wanted to see him then. Now, it had to work.

Orion quickly conjured a small blade and swiftly slit open his left palm, hissing in pain. With a flick of his wand, he vanished the blade and placed his bloodied palm against the engraved mark on the stone wall, smudging his copiously flowing blood into it.

He aimed his wand at the blood-stained mark, and snapped, "Sangris aperio!"

Orion frowned when nothing happened; that dark spell was one of the most powerful and ancient blood-spells, loosely translated into 'may my blood open the way', and it was usually used to open anything warded by blood, since the spell directed one's magic into activating one's blood as a key for the 'keyhole' of a blood-ward.

But suddenly, he quickly snatched his wounded palm away from the mark when a rumbling, loud noise started issuing from the wall, as if the stones were folding and rearranging themselves behind the depths of the thick wall.

His eyes widened when the Deathly Hallows mark glowed black, while he saw the blood he had rubbed against it trail along the engraved symbol, filling it like a dark red river coursing along a wedged path. His blood quickly condensed into the circle that represented the Resurrection Stone, making it glow black, looking like an all-black eye inscribed in the triangle which represented the Invisibility Cloak, parted into equal halves by the straight line that symbolized the Elder Wand.

A chill crept down his spine as he observed the transformation; the all-black eye formed by his condensed blood inside the etched circle, framed by the triangle, seemed eerily symbolic to him.

Orion quickly cast 'Silencio' around him when the rumbling noise became louder, and his heart started beating with wild anticipation when he saw the glowing mark sink into the stone brick, while the blood in it seeped into the pores of the stone, without leaving any stains or traces behind.

His ears ached when the noise rose to a painful pitch, and his eyes instantly widened in awe when the stone brick split into two, right along the engraved line which represented the Elder Wand, causing a wedge to run vertically down the wall, opening it in two. The stone bricks swiftly started folding to either side, making the wedge wider, as the old stones shifted noisily.

With a creaking noise, the wall opened up into a hole large enough for him to slide into, but it seemed to be blocked by a solid, smooth layer of stone. Instantly, he saw it shake and tremble, before it started to noisily slide, and he saw that it was a flat round boulder rolling to a side, finally opening the path for him.

He took a step forward, but he halted when a flash of pain rushed along his arm. He glanced at his hand and saw his palm dripping with blood, deeply slashed through the middle. He had cut it too deeply, since he could see the muscles under the slit skin. It was already slowly mending, thanks to Lezander's blood, but it was better to help the wound mend, in case he needed to defend himself.

He pointed his wand's tip to his injured palm, and quickly remembering Petra's Healing classes, he said, "Curato tergum manus."

Instantly, he saw his skin knitting back together, leaving only an angry red scar across his palm, which he was certain that it would disappear soon without leaving any traces. He experimentally flexed his hand, and grinned with satisfaction when he felt no pain.

Focusing back on his task, and with his wand aimed forward, Orion took a step inside the hole, squinting his eyes to see in the darkness that instantly engulfed him as soon as he crossed over.

He jerkily snapped his head around when the wall behind him abruptly closed with a sonorous crumbling noise, leaving him trapped in total darkness and creepy silence. He coughed when his lungs were filled by dense and musty air; it was obvious that no one had ventured here in decades - the air tasted rancid and stale in his palate.

Orion flicked his left wrist, and said quietly, instinctively wary to disturb the silence, "Lumos."

A ball of intense white light ignited and hovered above his left palm; since he preferred to cast the spell wandlessly in order to maintain his wand unoccupied, in case he needed to use it without forewarning.

His surroundings were instantly bathed in the glowing light and he saw that he was standing on a landing, right in front of a steep, narrow, and dark downward-spiraled staircase.

Orion glanced into its depths uncertainly, feeling the need to be cautious, and for some reason, respectful; there was something creepy and eerie about his surroundings, he felt it on the standing up of the small hairs on his arms and nape.

"Morgana?" he whispered cautiously.

His own voice echoed and resounded down the spiraled staircase, receiving no reply, and being muted soon afterwards; the sound swallowed by the reigning, absolute silence.

Orion glanced around; there were no openings or doors in the cavernous enclosure, no other way forward but to take the stairs.

He straightened his shoulders, and with both hands forwards –one gripping his wand and the other keeping alive the wandless Lumos – he started to climb down the narrow, spiraling staircase, his senses alert and his mind focused in case something sprung in front of him.

His steps echoed in the silence while he kept going down, and the staircase seemed endless, as he ventured into the unknown depths of the foundations of Durmstrang Castle. Attached along the ancient and moldy walls of the dark and narrow stairway, he saw countless torches covered in dust and cobwebs, and as he went further down, the stone walls became damper and more obscure in their age, while he started shivering in the dank coldness that engulfed his surroundings.

After what seemed like hours of tense anticipation, he reached a landing when the stairs ended abruptly, giving way to a dark tunnel with low, arched stone ceilings.

Orion scrunched his nose when the air that assaulted his senses felt more decrepit and rancid, but he wasted no time in trudging forwards along the tunnel, with his left palm raised up in front of him to discern his surroundings.

Suddenly, he halted in his tracks. The stretch of wall along the tunnel had changed; he had caught sight of the first carved opening at one side of the walls. There was a wide, rectangular niche carved into the tufaceous stone walls, in which laid a stone coffin closed by a slab of marble covered in dust.

Orion wiped the slab with his sleeve and gasped when he saw the inscription on it: 'Igor Karkaroff - Sileo in pacis Atrum', followed by a series of dates.

"Rest in peaceful Darkness," whispered Orion, translating the Latin inscription.

When he inspected the dates with wide eyes, he understood that the first series of dates accounted for the period of time in which Karkaroff had been the Headmaster, before running away when sensing -through the Dark Mark- that Voldemort was back. The other dates were those of when the wizard was born and when he had died – or better said, when he had been murdered.

With a pang of sorrow, he wondered if someone had retrieved Karkaroff's remains after Voldemort had brutally killed him. Perhaps Rosier had done it, and later they must have buried Karkaroff's rests here, probably transporting him magically, since he knew that not even Vagnarov had ventured here.

At Durmstrang, they had never held a funeral ceremony for the wizard, since he had died after resigning as Headmaster; but at least they had given him the honor of being buried at the Castle.

Orion glanced along the walls further ahead, and saw them all filled with similar niches of various dimensions.

He finally knew where he was: the foundations of Durmstrang Castle were catacombs.

He proceeded forward and discovered that the catacombs were made up of underground tunnels forming a complex labyrinth. He didn't deviate from the main path, and he saw countless stone coffins, each one more ancient and derelict as he advanced, and each one holding the rests of Durmstrang's former Headmasters and Headmistresses. He didn't recognize most names, since they had lived decades or centuries before his time, but he saw that along with the engraved names there were often symbols or Latin phrases carved into the slabs. Some of the niches also had dusty old oil lambs and ancient vases or antiquities, like offerings being displayed along the coffins.

The structure of the tombs, arranged in rows superimposed one upon another at different levels, gave the idea of a vast dormitory, and Orion knew that it was intentional, since in Greek, a dormitory was called a 'cemetery', meaning a 'resting place', which was consistent with the Necromantic belief of the resurrection of souls, meaning that while the bodies rested here, their souls remained in the other plane, waiting to be reborn.

Orion saw that besides the loculi - or niches- there were other types of tombs: the arcosolium, the sarcophagus, the forma, and the cubiculum. He knew the differences well, since honoring the dead by constructing proper 'resting places' for them, was an ancient Necromantic custom which Vagnarov had explained at length.

The arcosolium, a tomb typical of the third and fourth century, was a much larger niche with an arch above it, and the marble-tomb covering was domed and richly decorated with delicate engravings. They usually served as the burial places for the deceased who had been especially powerful or who had done something great and memorable during their life-time. The sarcophagus was a stone or marble-coffin of normal dimensions and shape, sometimes adorned with sculptured reliefs or inscriptions, and it was the most common type burial place Orion found in the catacombs. The forma was a tomb dug into the floor, they were very numerous, and they held the rests of those who hadn't been important or known for anything in particular. While the cubicula, meaning 'bedrooms', were small rooms, with a capacity of several loculi, and they were decorated with frescoes portraying some important accomplishment of the deceased held in them. All of them had lucemaria, or 'sky-lights', which were ample shafts that reached the surface in order to vent some air into the musty catacombs.

Reining his curiosity in order to stop himself from exploring the tunnels that branched out from the main gallery, and thus, to not lose himself in the vast labyrinth, Orion sped his steps.

It seemed ages before the main tunnel ended abruptly in front of a nondescript wall. Orion frowned at this new obstacle, knowing that he was near his objective, since he felt an eerie tingling on his skin; powerful magic was emanating from a nearby source.

To his relief, after closely inspecting the damp, ancient stone wall, he finally caught sight of another Deathly Hallow mark. This one was tiny and barely visible, since it was engraved on the floor, just where it met the wall.

He knelt beside the mark and quickly repeated what he had done before; splitting his blood unto the engraved floor before casting the spell.

Startled, he jumped to his feet away from the mark, when the floor shook and an opening started rippling through the stones, forming a widening hole.

When the rumbling trembling of the floor under his feet stopped, and when the hole stabilized, Orion stepped onto the border, peeking down at what looked like a wide and endless well. It was pitch black, engulfed in darkness, but in its distant depths, he saw a faint, shimmering blue glow.

He sighed; if he had known in advance, he would have brought along his Firebolt, but he was in no humor to trail back to his dormitory to get it. He couldn't accio it either, not when the first wall with the mark had closed after him, since he didn't want his broom to smash into it. Well, he would think about a way in which to fly back up, afterwards.

He swiftly cast a powerful cushioning charm around his body and cancelled the wandless Lumos spell. As soon as he was engulfed in absolute darkness, he tightened the grip on his wand and jumped into the abyss.

Time seemed to stretch forever as he flung into an endless free fall, but he suddenly groaned in pain when he hit something hard. He felt himself bouncing repeatedly due to the cushioning charm, which did little to soothe the pain but which at least prevented any of his bones from snapping.

Orion finally ended unceremoniously splattered in a heap of limbs; his body aching and issuing complaining, cracking noises.

He felt his robes and hair being drenched in some sort of liquid, and he quickly scrambled to his feet; his boots creating splashing sounds which filled the silence. He was engulfed in total darkness, with just a pale glow flickering in the distance; and a sense of eeriness crept into his body as he squinted at his surroundings.

Impatiently, he snapped open his left palm, creating another ball of light while he aimed his wand forwards.

His eyes widened when he saw that he was in some sort of crypt. These were usually large rooms embellished with paintings, mosaics or other decorations, and they were the burial sites of the most famed and honored deceased. The chamber he found himself in was vast, with high arched stone ceilings, but there were no decorations or paintings on its damp and musty old walls, while its floors were flooded by two inches of what looked like water.

But he instantly knew that it was a crypt, since he was standing far away from the source of the light blue glow he had seen in the depths of the well. The small hairs of his nape stood up, and he felt a creepy tingling on his skin as he quickly approached the origin of the powerful dark magic he was sensing.

Orion gasped and halted in his tracks when he finally discerned what he was looking at. In front of him stood what could be described like an immense pillar of ice, like a glacier sprouting from the stone floors, its surface shimmering in a pale blue light. But he knew instantly that it wasn't ice, it was some sort of solidified magic, holding inside two floating bodies in the midst of glowing, swirling liquid.

They were very old; their faces wrinkled beyond recognition, their long black hair flowed and trailed behind their backs, and their eyes were closed as if they were in a deep slumber, while bubbles rose from their noses and opened mouths. There was no question as to who they were, since one was an elderly woman and the other an old man. Both were too old to be alive, even by magical folk standards, yet, here were their bodies, apparently breathing.

He looked around and quickly flicked his wand and ignited the torches he saw running along the walls, cancelling the Lumos on his left palm.

"Mordred? Morgana?" he asked tentatively, while he glanced around. "Vagnarov told me you wanted to see me… so I'm here…"

His voice echoed along the cavernous chamber, breaking the eerie silence, as he waited with abated breath and a thrill of anticipation.

"So you finally showed up," said a gruff voice behind his back.

Orion swirled around, and lowered his wand –yet, remained alert- when he saw the spirits floating in mid-air.

Mordred, who had spoken, was intently regarding him, while Morgana pierced him with her phantasmagoric large eyes, her lips quirking into a small smile.

Orion frowned pensively as he observed them in silence. He hadn't seen them in a long time, yet they looked the same. They were spirits, with whitish, transparent forms which hovered eerily in the air. Morgana's spirit looked old, but younger than Dumbledore –who was one hundred and fifty years old, if he remembered accurately- while Mordred's spirit looked younger than her, around his sixties. Regardless, both of them were much younger than their bodies, which had to be ancient, since they had lived more than a millennia ago, according to tales and legends.

"Life-sustaining potions?" he asked with curiosity, gesturing at the glowing pillar.

"And magic," said Mordred tersely, floating closer to him.

Orion quirked an eyebrow, and said with interest, "Your bodies are alive, then, after so many centuries? Yet your spirits have a younger appearance… keeping the appearance you had when you died, as most spirits do." He frowned pensively, and added, "I don't understand. I've never read or heard of this kind of magic. You're keeping your bodies alive so that your spirits remain anchored to this plane?"

Morgana slowly smiled at him, a hint of pride darting across her translucent lips. "Precisely. We sacrificed decades of our natural lives in order to undergo a ritual which killed us, though creating what you see here; our bodies aging beyond the natural limit, physically dead by all accounts, but still functioning in a biological basic level, sustained magically, so that our minds still work, so that we remain aware."

Orion gasped as if struck by a revelation, and said excitedly, "If your bodies can breathe, if the life-sustaining potions still feed them, then your mind functions, and by being aware, your spirits exist in this plane, since they are the essence of awareness." He pierced her with his eyes, and added, "Slytherin created the theory behind the creation of horcruxes centuries after you died… so you didn't know about it… this ritual you talk about was your only means…" He frowned and waved a hand at the pillar. "You killed yourselves in a ritual - all for what? Immortality?"

"To gain the time we needed to attain our aims," said Mordred sharply, narrowing his eyes at Orion. "Because the responsibility that we've taken into our hands was only shouldered by us, because we're the only ones capable of doing what was, and is, necessary. The ritual was only a small sacrifice on our part."

"But without your bodies, by only being spirits, even if you gained centuries of life in this form, you've lost power," interjected Orion, deeply frowning. "Blood gives us our magic… if you can't use your bodies…" He gasped and narrowed his eyes at them. "You can still use mind-magic, since there's still awareness in your bodies' minds. It's just like we suspected-"

"We?" interrupted Morgana, arching an eyebrow. A small smile tugged on the curves of her lips. "You're referring to that sharp, bright friend of yours… Romulus Rosier's daughter. Indeed, she's worthy enough to be your friend. Worthy enough to stand behind you, to be marked by us-"

"No!" snapped Orion sharply, dangerously narrowing his eyes at her. "Calypso isn't going to be marked by you. She won't be an Aux Atrum. She doesn't want it, neither do I. She's MY friend and you'll leave her alone!"

"As you wish," said Morgana, dismissively waving a translucent hand while she glided closer to him. "If you don't want her to be honored, it won't be done. We have much more important matters to discuss."

"Indeed we do," spat Orion heatedly, intently regarding her. "You can do mind-magic, but explain to me how it works. Can you physically leave this castle, or are you rooted here because your bodies lie within these walls? How far can you reach with your awareness?"

Mordred sternly frowned at him. "We can only do mind-magic, and that's all we need for our purposes. For anything else which needs to be done outside Durmstrang, we command the Aux Atrum to do it."

"So your spirits can't stay away from Durmstrang; I guess that's because the ritual you underwent forces you to be near your bodies in order to be 'powered'," said Orion, narrowing his eyes at them. "And you breach into the minds of the Aux Atrum in order to 'command' them. I also know you communicate with Grindelwald in this way, he implied it." He tightened the grip on his wand, and spat, "What I want to know is if you're also breaching my mind!"

"Your mind?" said Morgana, a frown spreading over her wrinkled face. "We cannot breach into the mind of someone with your dark powers unless we're invited. We communicate with Gellert by using our mind-magic because he allows it-"

"Yeah, right," interrupted Orion skeptically. "What about my dreams, then? Don't tell me you aren't sending me images!"

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" interjected Mordred, intently piercing Orion with his penetrating eyes, an expression of anticipation flickering across his face.

"Dreams which show me things which haven't happened," snapped Orion, his gaze darting from one to the other. "Precognitive dreams, according to Calypso's theory." He raked his fingers through his hair, and added sharply, "And they must be precognitive because one of those dreams came true-"

"You See… It's communicating with you, already?" interrupted Morgana breathlessly, her eerie voice rising with eagerness. She bore her eyes into Orion's, gliding inches away from him, and breathed out, "Tell me – what do you dream about?"

"Why don't you tell me?" snarled Orion accusingly, taking a threatening step towards her. "You must be behind the dreams! If not – who? You're the only ones who can gain something by it. And what do you mean that I see? I'm not a Seer, and what's communicating with me-?"

"You're not a Seer but you See," said Morgana succinctly.

"We have nothing to do with your dreams," interjected Mordred angrily, piercing Orion with his eyes. "We cannot breach the mind of a Vindico Atrum candidate; your own dark magic protects you in that regard." He narrowed his eyes, and added sharply, glancing at Orion's neck, "Not to mention that you have vampire blood in you, which makes your mind impenetrable unless you want it to be otherwise. Oh, yes, we know, and you shouldn't have allowed it-"

Orion clenched his jaw, and hissed out, "You know about it because Rosier found out when I admitted it during a meeting with the Dark Allies, but what happened with Lezander is my business and has nothing to do with you-"

"It changed you by affecting your blood," retorted Mordred sharply. "It might have undone all our work! After centuries of careful planning and countless sacrifices, what happens to you is our business-"

"It was her doing," cut in Morgana, her voice laced with anger and a hint of hatred. "I see her scheming behind it."

"Yes, it was," snarled Mordred, snapping his head to look at her. "You should have disposed of her ages ago, Mother. I warned you she wouldn't stay out of it."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Orion irritably, glancing between them. "Who's her? She didn't stay out of what? She has something to do with the vampires-?"

Abruptly, he clamped his mouth shut and his eyes widened when a realization struck him. The recollection of Râzvan's discussion with Mireilla, when he had handed them Lezander's body, clearly surfaced in his mind, along with the memory of Râzvan's outburst the day he had visited them, when he had discovered that Lezander was alive… It all made sense now; and blazing anger swelled up inside him.

"You! You were the ones, weren't you?" hissed Orion furiously, narrowing his eyes at them. " 'She' is the Krajilca Mati! Râzvan was speaking about you and her! And you-"

"So she has contacted you already?" interrupted Mordred heatedly. "She dared to get involved directly?"

"She hasn't contacted me!" snapped Orion, though he was fairly certain that Sanguini must have addressed him during Rodolphus' Christmas party following her orders, since the vampire was the first to tell him openly about her, however mysteriously.

And he also knew now, when all the pieces of the puzzle snapped into place in his mind, that the intense glowing black eyes he had seen in Zraven Citadel must have been hers – she must have been about to reveal herself, before everything exploded when Lezander walked into the room.

He pulled away from his musings, and angrily snarled at them, "You can enter minds… you've been communicating with Râzvan all along. You were the ones who persuaded him to tell me that Lezander had died! Mireilla didn't want that; she was angry at Râzvan for lying to me, saying that 'she' wanted them to tell me the truth. The Kraljica Mati wanted me to know that Lezander was really alive, but you didn't, and Râzvan obeyed you! That was what his tirade was all about; trying to satisfy two parties who hated each other, pulling towards different directions, yet both as manipulative as the other." His voice shook with fury, and he spat, "Because of you I believed he had died! Why did you do it? You had no right! Why did Râzvan listen to you?"

"He obeyed us because we all share the same aims," replied Morgana sternly, piercing him with her eyes. "Your attachment towards the vampire was growing, and it couldn't be allowed, and Râzvan agreed with us. She acted against our wishes and designs, by throwing the vampire in your path." She narrowed her eyes, and added sharply, "It's her who has no right to interfere-"

"The Kraljica Mati threw Lezander in my path?" interrupted Orion perplexed, his anger seeping away since it was overcome by the need to get some straightforward answers.

Mordred scoffed. "Of course, who do you think persuaded the Zravens to send their only child and heir to a wizarding school? Vampires of wizarding ancestry are perfectly capable of providing an ample magical education to their own Clan members. They usually do, in order to stay away from wizards; to protect themselves and their secrets."

Orion took a step back as if violently hit by a bludger, and he croaked out, "Why would the Krajilca Mati do that? Why Lezander? I don't understand-"

"Because of her own misguided and erroneous ideas," replied Morgana scornfully.

"She wanted me to bond with Lezander?" said Orion unsteadily. "Was that her aim?"

"Yes," replied Mordred calmly.

"Why?" said Orion, glancing at them with wavering eyes.

"She was mistaken, as always," said Morgana contemptuously. "Her reasons are meaningless and lack importance. She knows nothing-"

"Did Lezander wish to bond with me because he was following her orders?" interrupted Orion quietly, swallowing thickly when his throat slightly constricted. "Wasn't it… real?"

Morgana deeply sighed, and said curtly, "We have no reason to believe that the boy was aware of her plans. According to his parents, the young vampire wanted to bond with you on his own accord. He might probably not know her much, at least not her true self." She bore her eyes into Orion's, and added quietly, "What you shared with him… was real. The young vampire's mind hasn't been touched by us, since it's very difficult to influence a vampire's mind or will."

"Thank you for being sincere regarding this," said Orion quietly, as he tried to quickly wrap his mind around all the information in order to think clearly. He pierced her with his eyes, and added, "You say you all share the same aim, and I gather that the Kraljica Mati is included. Tell me honestly, the common aim regards the VA, doesn't it?"

"Yes," replied Morgana calmly, expectantly gazing at him.

Orion nodded, and said stiffly, "You didn't want me to know that Lezander was alive because you didn't want us to bond, because I'm a VA candidate, is that the reason?"

"Precisely," supplied Mordred with satisfaction. "You're finally grasping the seriousness and importance of the situation-"

"And why can't a candidate bond with someone?" interrupted Orion sharply, fisting his hands. "Because of what Grindelwald told me – that the VA can have no love and no equal?"

"In part," replied Morgana sternly. "In the vampire's case, also because he's not appropriate. His blood should have never mixed with yours-"

"Yet the Kraljica Mati wanted it to happen," retorted Orion briskly. "And according to you, she shares your same aim regarding the VA, thus, regarding me, since I'm a candidate."

"She's mistaken," interjected Mordred, with a hard expression on his ghostly face.

"So you say," snapped Orion, piercing him with his eyes, "but Lezander's blood has made me stronger-"

"And it has tied you to him," interrupted Morgana pointedly. "A blood-bond is very powerful; it can never be broken. You'll always be…susceptible to him, especially when being in his presence." She paused, and added with a hint of anger, "She wanted it to happen, even if the young vampire knew nothing about her manipulations. Because of her, your blood has changed, when it shouldn't have; not when you were perfectly capable of succeeding in becoming the VA as you were. The long-run repercussions of the sharing of blood are impossible to discern. It possibly lowered your chances of surviving the ultimate test, and that would mean-"

"My death, yeah, I'm aware of that," cut in Orion impatiently. "But on the other hand, the Krajilca Mati obviously thought that it would help me." He waved his hand dismissively, and asked while he intently looked at her, "She shares your aims, and she obviously knows about me, so tell me this, does the vampire legend refer to me?"

"We know nothing about that," responded Mordred curtly. "That's her own doing, but I wouldn't dwell much on the machinations of a doddering, old mind."

"So she's behind the legend?" pressed on Orion. "She's the one who created it?"

"Possibly," replied Morgana dismissively. "We have no way to be certain since vampires guard their secrets as fiercely as goblins guard their gold. We don't know what the legend foretells, or if it's accurate or pertinent."

Orion sighed with disappointment, before his mind snapped back on track, and he pierced Morgana with his eyes, saying with asperity, "You haven't explained why I can't be bonded to anyone when I'm a VA candidate; why I can't have an equal, a loved one by my side. And I'm aware that you know full well that I proceeded with my bonding ceremony with Voldemort-"

"Yes, we know that," interrupted Mordred sharply, narrowing his eyes. "We also know that you found a way to break the magical bond; thankfully, since you'll have to deal with it yourself, it was your mistake, after all. We sent Vulcan to you, to make you see reason. You foolishly disregarded what he had to say, when you already know that you have to kill him-"

"Yet you don't tell me why!" snapped Orion heatedly.

"And we won't tell you when you're so obviously unprepared to hear it," retorted Mordred curtly.

Orion clenched his jaw. "I'm ready."

Mordred scoffed, before he floated to be inches away from Orion, sharply boring his eyes into his. "You're not. You still don't grasp the importance of what you are, what you have the capacity, and duty –yes, duty! For all our sakes!- to become. When you take it seriously, when it's the only thing which matters to you, which spurs you on, then you'd be told. When you stop attempting to hold onto the need to be loved by someone, when you stop concerning yourself about the young vampire and your 'spouse'," he spat scornfully, "then you would have taken the first step to deserve to be given some explanations."

"I deserve explanations now-"

"You don't," snapped Mordred sharply, regarding him with a hard glint in his eyes. "You believe you're being treated unfairly, that you aren't given enough information, that we're unfairly asking to sacrifice yourself and your own wishes." He narrowed his eyes, and snarled heatedly, "You know nothing about sacrifices! You're like a spoiled child, sniffling about being unjustly treated, when you should concentrate on bettering yourself, on pushing your powers forwards, on learning how to control them! You've been given great depths of powers, and with it, comes the responsibility to use them for a higher aim – to help the Dark! And let me make it plain to you, doing that isn't a sacrifice. You'll earn the right to demand explanations when you fully master your powers and when you obtain all the Hallows. You'll earn the right to complain to me when you've truly sacrificed something you hold dear. You'll grasp what sacrifice means when you've spent centuries of your life working with all your might and powers to help the Dark become stronger and powerful. When you do something remotely similar as sacrificing your own natural life, forsaking everything else, all pleasures and personal desires, chances of happiness and a normal life filled with 'love' and other mundane, frivolous joys, even having to kill someone you loved because it was necessary, like I have done, like my mother has done, all in favor of planning to exhaustion to devise a way to make the Dark stronger, to help our kind survive, then you can tell me that you know what sacrifice is! Then you can demand of me explanations; then you can demand to be understood in your situation!"

Orion gazed at him with wide eyes, utterly startled, as Mordred's words sunk into his mind like painful sharp blades carrying the spirit's past pain, fierce resolve, and firm, unshakable beliefs; and he knew that all of it was true, since he had, in the pillar near him, the proof of what the spirits had sacrificed.

He briefly closed his eyes, and said quietly, "I…I don't know what to say-"

"Say you understand what I've told you, because the truth of the matter is that you aren't ready," said Mordred sharply, gliding away, yet still locking his eyes with Orion's. "You aren't told for a reason. If we fully disclosed everything to you right now, it would overwhelm you, because, indeed, the truth will heavily burden your shoulders, and it would crumble you at present if you held that knowledge, and the responsibility that comes with it. You aren't ready."

"I can't say that I understand," said Orion, rubbing his forehead as he looked up at him, "but I can say that I accept what you've told me." He clenched his jaw, and added, "For now - until I'm ready to know more."

"When you're ready to fully cope and understand it," said Mordred quietly, "you will be told everything."

Orion jerkily nodded while his mind felt stuffed and numb while it swirled with a thousand thoughts. His emotions were muted, as if a heavy cloth had been wrapped around his heart, while he felt the pressing importance behind Mordred's words.

He knew becoming the VA was important: Karkaroff, with his urgently uttered words addressed to him before fleeing; Vagnarov, with his numerous entreats, and his offerings to help him in the ways he could and with the means he was allowed to; Grindelwald, with his zealous brief speech about the VA; Sebastien, with his eager yet concerned words; and now, the spirits – all of them had made it plain. It was imperative, it was urgent, it was important that he succeeded; for all their sakes - for the Dark's sake.

He hadn't a clue of why, or how he was supposed to 'help' the Dark –unless they simply meant that he had to fight on the Dark's side, which he doubted, since it had to be something else, something only he could do. He only knew that he was depended on; they all depended on him to pass the so-called ultimate test to become the VA, as if there was no one else available, no one else who could do it and succeed.

And there were others… yes, he clearly remembered how many others: Ragnarok, his old tutor who had given him the parseltongue books; Gregorovitch, the owner of the books and the first one to see something in him, and who had given him the Death and Life wand due to that; and Komorov, the one who had taught him the ward-breaking spells which had made it possible for him to get Calypso and Lezander away from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and who would be the new leader of the Aux Atrum.

But there were more people involved, he knew that now: Titania, recently marked and a good, trusted friend; Romulus Rosier, his best-friend's father and a professor he was very fond of; and now, he could even count in Calypso, who knew about the VA and who believed, with deep-rooted faith, that he could become the 'prophet'; and Râzvan and Mireilla, who to his baffled surprise, knew about the VA, and it was clearly important to them as well; and also the mysterious Kraljica Mati, who seemed to be deeply involved in the matter.

So many people implicated, and numerous faceless others which he knew nothing of; the rest of the Aux Atrum, for instance. And his selected DA 'Elite' too, now that they had tied their futures with his.

Strangely enough, now that he pondered about it, he didn't feel particularly overwhelmed; he had known about it for some time, though he hadn't fully grasped the extent of the people who were mixed in it.

Truthfully, his heart didn't even skip a beat; all of it seemed as if it was something to be expected, a natural consequence unfolding after a chain of events – especially, after the particular event regarding the selected DA members staunchly deciding, a few hours ago, to become his formal followers.

He wondered if he wasn't truly ready to hear the full brunt of what the spirits had to tell him; after all, he hated when people kept secrets from him when they pertained to him. Especially, if by keeping him ignorant, they were robbing him of the chance to dictate his own future, by making it impossible for him to make his own fully-informed decisions.

Orion frowned in thought; he felt ready to hear it, but he clearly remembered Vagnarov saying that perhaps they had no right to burden him when he was so young…

He uncertainly glanced at the spirits. Well, he had secrets too: he hadn't told them about the Potter blood he carried or about being Voldemort's horcrux. He was certain that the spirits didn't know either of those things, since they would have said something already, probably fully interrogating him about those matters. Yes, they would have mentioned something, particularly about the horcrux-issue when they had broached the subject of his magical bonding to Voldemort.

Furthermore, no one knew about the consangri ritual, except Urgrock, and he was certain that the goblin would never breathe a word about it; goblins always zealously guarded their clients' secrets. And the only one who knew about him being a horcrux -besides Severus, who wasn't a liability since the wizard still willingly had the compulsion web on his mind- was Grindelwald; so the old wizard hadn't told the spirits.

Orion inwardly snorted with amusement. The old man probably wanted to be present for that disclosure, surely to enjoy the show; he could clearly picture the old German wizard laughing his arse off while popping popcorn into his mouth.

Abruptly, a pensive frown spread over his forehead. The spirits didn't know, he was sure, since while Grindelwald could detect, with his powerful dark magic, that he was a horcrux, the spirits couldn't, because they could only wield mind-magic. But the spirits hadn't even blinked when he had carelessly mentioned Slytherin and his theories to create a horcrux. They had been completely unfazed, so the term wasn't unfamiliar to them… He wondered how the spirits knew about horcruxes…

Orion pulled out of his reverie and firmly decided to keep quiet about his two secrets; they were both important, and he didn't feel like sharing when the spirits weren't willing to spill all the beans. Moreover, he didn't want to be berated because he held a piece of Voldemort's soul; it was irreversible and it wasn't his doing, after all.

Furthermore, if Lezander sharing blood with him caused such havoc, he dreaded to think how they would take it if they knew he had another's piece of soul inside him; especially when Voldemort was the wizard they wanted him to kill, while he was assiduously trying to find a way out of that mess.

"Are you finished with your introspection?" calmly said Morgana, her lips quirking into a small smile.

Orion snapped his eyes to her, and said stoically, "I am."

"My son has given plenty for you to think about, it seems," she said serenely.

"He has," said Orion tersely. He pierced her with her eyes, and added, "Surely you have something of great importance to discuss with me, since you wanted me to find you. I hope it's something else besides expressing your anger in regards to my magical bonding with Voldemort."

"We weren't angry," said Morgana sternly, "but concerned and troubled since it's one more obstacle for you. Yet, Vulcan has fully asserted that you are prepared to deal with it, given that you're planning to break the bond."

"I am," said Orion smoothly, though he had no intention whatsoever of breaking anything.

"Very well," she said placidly, floating to be inches away from him while she intently gazed at him with expectant and penetrating eyes."It's our belief that you must have found something in your Black vault… something which might have incited some questions to arise in your mind. We are open to answer some questions regarding the matter – if you have them."

Orion blinked at her; his reason for coming here had completely been pushed to the background, but now he clearly remembered - it was his main priority at present.

The numerous suspicions derived from reading the journal instantly assaulted his mind, and he didn't know where to begin; his conclusions were both terrible and unbelievable to him, yet, they were the logical result of piecing all the bits of information together. Partly, he didn't want his suspicions to be confirmed. But on the other hand, he wouldn't be able to trudge forwards unless he knew. He inwardly sighed and squared his shoulders, wishing to remain stoic during the whole impending conversation.

"I did find something," he said composedly, purposely skipping any mention about Sebastien, since he didn't know what the French wizard had told them about his 'manner' of telling him, without any covert manipulations, to search his vault.

The spirits didn't seem angry, so the French wizard must have convincingly lied to them and kept his memories, not disclosing how much he had truly divulged, by means of nods, shakes, and scarce words uttered with difficulty.

"And I know it's important," added Orion, piercing her with a searching gaze. "Who's Corelus Pommel?"

"Did you read it?" said Mordred, gliding towards him and taking Morgana's side, while his sharp eyes intently regarded him. "Did you manage to see-"

"The druic symbols?" interrupted Orion, with a hint of smugness. "Yes, I did, by spilling my blood unto it's pages."

"Did you-?"

"Translate it?" cut in Orion coolly. "Yes, I did that too, and I finished reading it as well."

"So who do you think Pommel is?" said Mordred, smirking at him.

Orion narrowed his eyes at him. "It's a nom de plume."

"Very good," said Mordred with satisfaction, as his eyes bore into Orion's. "Another masquerade in order to keep his identity secret; for the same reason he wrote using druic symbols and casted blood-spells on the journal, in order to keep his knowledge guarded and concealed-"

"And to prevent anyone from having any solid proofs that he was a Necromancer," interjected Orion sharply.

"Precisely, since being accused of being a Necromancer was particularly dangerous during his time," said Mordred, his lips quirking. "So tell us – who is he?"

"Why don't you tell me?" said Orion sharply.

"Come, come," tutted Mordred, clicking his ethereal tongue, "surely you have your suspicions. I would be extremely disappointed in you if you didn't manage to jump to the right conclusions."

Orion huffed with annoyance; as if he cared what the overbearing, darned spirit thought of him!

"The sooner you tell us," said Mordred, smirking at him, "the sooner we'll answer the questions I'm sure you're bursting to ask."

"I have suspicions," admitted Orion crisply, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I want to hear it from you."

"Tell us what made you reach your conclusion about his identity," interjected Morgana quietly, intently gazing at him. "And we'll tell you if you're right."

Orion frowned at them irritably; why didn't they simply tell him? What was this – a test to measure his mental sharpness and powers of deduction?

"Fine," he said impatiently. "I read it once, so it's not enough to be certain about whom I think he is… since it's quite impossible… Anyway, there were several clues." He regarded them closely, and added, "He was a Necromancer, but he was self-taught. He didn't know about his powers at first, or how to use them. And he certainly didn't have any contact with other Necromancers who could help him out-"

"That's correct," interrupted Morgana. "During his time, wizards formed communities which were quite distanced from each other, and frequently reclusive, with few desires to interact with other wizarding villages."

"Right," said Orion sharply. "So he's ancient, though clearly from an age after yours, since you know about him and- well, I'll come back to that later." He pierced them with his eyes. "He had brothers, a wife, and ultimately – a son."

"That's what doesn't fit in your theory, is it?" said Mordred, smirking at him. "You should already know that written history, tales, and legends, are usually glaringly incorrect. Especially when written down by wizards who have their own version, and who are too pompous to admit that they know nothing to begin with."

"Or wizards who attempt to surreptitiously pass down dangerous truths by the use of metaphors," snapped Orion, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Precisely," retorted Mordred, his smirk widening. "Expand on that, if you will."

"Well, it was originally passed down orally," said Orion impatiently, "then written down by others. Surely some facts could have been distorted – but the existence of a son? When no book on bloodlines ever mentions it?"

"History always gets distorted through time, and bloodlines that old are very difficult to accurately trace back," interjected Morgana dismissively, before she pierced him with her eyes. "What else did you discover?"

"He created a powerful magical object," snapped Orion, "which allowed him to bring back to life his loved one, though he failed in the end. The object was briefly mentioned and a name for it never given."

"Therefore, who is he?" said Mordred, intensely gazing at him. "Tell us-"

"He was 'visited'," cut in Orion briskly, narrowing his eyes at them. "Someone gave him the knowledge in order to create the object, and he must have learned how to use it on his own afterwards. There's no doubt that he was a brilliant and powerful wizard, though unhealthily obsessed-"

"Who is he?!" said Mordred sharply, hovering inches away from Orion.

"He was visited, and his brothers were as well," said Orion agitated, his voice rising. "They all created powerful objects and they were given the information required for it!" He pierced them with his eyes, and added violently disturbed, "It wasn't Death whom they encountered while taking a bloody stroll; Death's a force, not an entity! It was a metaphor – the whole darn tale is a metaphor; Death represents you! The brothers created the Hallows under your orders, didn't they? He was driven insane because of his obsession to bring her back, because he loved her, because he needed her, and you used those emotions to make him create it! It led him to his downfall, I'm sure, I could feel it!"

"AND HE IS?!" demanded Mordred, a wild expression of anticipation suffusing his ghostly features.

"CADMUS! Cadmus Peverell!" yelled Orion frantically, feeling a blazing wave of fury well up in him. "Corelus Pommel – a nom de plume - C.P., Cadmus Peverell! He created the Resurrection Stone! He made it but you gave him the knowledge, fueling his obsession, and it drove him mad!"

He aggressively clutched Mordred by the ethereal collar of his robes, without even blinking when he managed it, since he knew - didn't he?- that his Necromantic abilities allowed him to enter into physical contact with spirits. He had done it before, when caressing his mother's cheek in the Atrium of the English Ministry of Magic… caressing her thanks to abilities passed down to him by blood, the same way Cadmus could touch spirits... It was all because of Cadmus, yet he didn't understand; he didn't see how it was possible.

Orion tightened his grasp on Mordred, and fiercely spat, "His book was in my vault – a Black vault! The book revealed its contents to me because it recognized my blood; the blood I fed it. Cadmus was my ancestor, wasn't he? Is that what you wanted me to admit? That it's his Necromantic abilities which course through my veins?" He violently shook Mordred, and demanded in great agitation, "Tell me how? How could he be a Black when he's not on the books about the Black bloodlines, or any magical records, like my family's tapestry? When according to all accounts, only one brother had a child! Only Ignotus had an heir, not Cadmus or Antioch! How can he possibly be a Black?"

"Cadmus is indeed your ancestor, but he wasn't a Black," said Morgana calmly, piercing her eyes into Orion's. "He was married to one – Ursula Black. The witch who bore him an heir, the child who later became the ancient patriarch of your bloodline - the main Black line - since after Cadmus abandoned her, she gave her boy her family name, appalled and disgusted by what Cadmus had done-"

"Ursula Black!" angrily snarled Orion at her, aggressively releasing Mordred, who simply regarded him with deep satisfaction. "The witch who poisoned Eloise, who murdered her, was disgusted by Cadmus' actions?!"

"Of course Ursula was disgusted," said Mordred, smirking widely. "Cadmus was in love with a half-blood of no significant magical ancestry, pathetically weak in her powers, and a light witch to add insult to injury. Eloise Talbot was nothing, while Ursula was a powerful, pureblooded dark witch, from the House of Black, honored even back in those times."

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, and furiously hissed out, "Ursula was nothing but a murderess! And I hope Cadmus managed to kill her in revenge-"

"Yes, you're angry, aren't you?" said Morgana, her voice eerily infused with eagerness and expectation. "You're furious in Cadmus' behalf. You felt his emotions, didn't you? You're feeling them right now. You read his journal and you understood him, sympathizing with him, didn't you?"

"What-?" said Orion startled, suddenly feeling his anger deflate. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," interjected Mordred, with a superior smirk on his face. "Cadmus, thankfully, didn't kill his son or Ursula, and you should be thankful, boy, since you descend from them. Regardless, he managed to have his revenge in the end. He hated all Blacks ever since, even more after repeatedly failing in resurrecting Eloise permanently, ultimately going mad due to his failure. But even a madman zealously guards his arduously-obtained knowledge. He spelled his journal with dark curses and spells of his own creation, so that only someone with his blood could read it." His smirk widened, and he added, "Moreover, the book will only reveal all its passages when that someone with Cadmus' blood coursing through his veins, is able to feel Cadmus' emotions when he wrote the journal. Only someone who understood his pain, the force driving his obsession, his need, desolation, and suffering, and who had the tenacity and willingness to do anything necessary to attain his aims -completely sympathizing with him- will be able to read the hidden passages. You say the journal says nothing about the Resurrection Stone, boy? Well, I assure you that if you take another peak, you'll see new passages revealing themselves before your eyes; filled with his annotations on how to use the Hallow and master all its powers. It was Cadmus' explicit intention to only grant that precious knowledge to someone worthy of it, who deserved it, in his opinion; someone who understood him –someone like him. You did, so the knowledge is yours to have."

"I'm not- I'm not like him!" said Orion with wide eyes, deeply disturbed. "I wouldn't do what he did – using spirits in that way, creating those things! I wouldn't force a spirit into a body and rape it! He was mad, unhealthily obsessed-"

"I didn't mean that you were literally like him," said Mordred coolly, "simply that, like him, you'd do anything in your means to achieve your desires-"

"I wouldn't!" snapped Orion hotly.

Mordred quirked an eyebrow, and said pointedly, "I referred to your desires to bring back to life someone you loved. That's the understanding you share with Cadmus; that's what allowed the book to bond with you, that's what will allow you to read its hidden secrets. Wouldn't you do anything in your power to save your father's soul?"

"My father has nothing to do with this!" spat Orion incensed, clenching his fists.

"He does," interjected Morgana, staring at him with an eerily intense gaze. "I'm sure Cadmus wrote that entry down. I clearly remember it when I accessed his mind, so long ago. Don't you remember where Cadmus went after abandoning his family?"

"I –er– I do," said Orion unsteadily, looking at her with frantic, wide eyes.

"And it rang a bell, didn't it?" said Mordred, his lips quirking as he pierced him with his eyes. "It's obvious you know what it means. It shouldn't surprise you given his 'unhealthy obsession', as you put it; it was the natural consequence of it, of his hunger."

"It can't be," said Orion weakly, briefly closing his eyes in deep horror and sorrow. "Not that – not him doing that to him… Not Cadmus becoming that, when all he wanted was Eloise…"

"He wanted power in the end, since he thought that only by becoming more powerful he would be able to bring back Eloise," said Morgana quietly. "Cadmus became driven only by hunger and yearning." She bore her eyes into his, and added softly, "You know what he hungered for… It must be evident to you now. You know it, you suspected it before now, even if you didn't want to admit it to yourself. So admit it now, and understand what happened."

"Where did Cadmus go, Orion?" pressed on Mordred. "His fate is something you must accept, it concerns you greatly. Say it!"

"Glenn Mulag village," whispered Orion quietly, shaking his head.

"Who else went there centuries after? What happened? You know it-"

"I do – so stop it!" snapped Orion in great agitation. "Salazar Slytherin went there! I read it in his journal; he went in search of a Necromancer in order to have someone answer his questions! There were rumors about a Necromancer in that village, about weird stuff happening. Salazar believed he would get help, that he would be able to continue his research on Blood by knowing more about the Soul!" He clenched his jaw. "Salazar just wanted answers; he simply wanted the knowledge he needed to-"

"And what happened to Salazar? What happened to Cadmus?" interrupted Morgana quietly, fixedly observing him.

"Salazar died!" said Orion fiercely. "Cadmus – he… the hunger you speak about… his yearning for Eloise, for souls…" He looked at them deeply distressed, feeling as if something was tightly gripping and constricting his chest, and he yelled out anxiously, "CADMUS BECAME A DEMENTOR, is that it?! The Dementor who killed Salazar, the one who sucked his soul, feeding on it for centuries until obliterating Salazar's soul from existence! Cadmus became a fucking DEMENTOR?!"

"You don't need to ask," said Mordred impassively, "since you knew it already, you only needed to admit and accept it."

"And the purpose of this revelation is?" snapped Orion heatedly.

Mordred quirked an eyebrow. "You wanted to know who your ancestor is, didn't you?"

"IS? Not was?" demanded Orion frantically, not wanting to believe what it was all pointing towards, not wanting to accept why they were telling him this.

"Dementors don't die, he's still your ancestor," said Morgana quietly. "And you need to know; you've searched for this answer for a long time. Cadmus was one of the few Necromancers of his time, more powerful than usual, with an instinctual grasp of how to use his powers once he discovered he had them. We gave him the knowledge which served as a foundation to create the Resurrection Stone, but it was his own geniality which made him successful in that endeavor. He's the one who discovered all the uses of that Hallow, since he powered it with his own abilities; creating the most complex and potent Hallow of the three of them. We didn't guide him in that regard; therefore, the magically concealed passages he wrote in his journal contain all the information on the Resurrection Stone, even more than we know about it. And you'll be able to read it now."

Orion looked at her, a flash of a plea darting across his eyes. "And Cadmus-"

"He was the first Dementor," interrupted Mordred calmly. "The first Necromancer to ever become one. Others, much later, were driven by other desires and circumstances which made them evolve into a Dementor; sometimes, it was an unmeasured ambition for power, other times, yearning for more knowledge, and very infrequently, someone longed for something they had lost – for love." His lips quirked, and he added, "If someone has ever told you that 'love' is a positive force, which conquers all, representing all that's worthy, pure, and good; then they're pathetically deluding themselves. Don't commit the same mistake. 'Love' is exactly the same as fury and hatred, just as intense, and just as devastating if it's not seen in a prudential light and tightly controlled. I dare say that 'love' has caused more pain, sorrow, devastation, and death, than any other emotion in the world. It's best, all together, to rescind of it, boy."

"The first Dementor," muttered Orion, still hung on Mordred's first sentences. "How?" He pierced Mordred with his eyes, and added grudgingly, "Dementors serve a purpose; they guard the spiritual plane, making sure that the balance between planes is maintained. Furthermore, they act as 'helper's' of the force of Death. Without Dementors, before Cadmus became the first one, who did all that?"

"There were, of course, other creatures who took care of that," replied Morgana calmly, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Shadows, they are called, though they left this plane a long time ago. Magic always finds a way to balance everything when it finds an alternation. Dementors were created, evolving from some Necromancers, therefore, there was a redundancy since Shadows already existed-"

"You mean that they went to another plane, another realm," interjected Orion, sharply glancing at her. "Magic creates planes when it's needed?"

"That's not important," cut in Mordred, piercing him with his eyes. "You're forgetting to broach the crux of the issue-at-hand. I repeat to you, Cadmus had his revenge in the end."

Orion distressfully raked his fingers through his hair. "I know – I understand what it all implies. Cadmus was –is– my ancestor. He hated Blacks, and I know souls can be felt, they're pure essence, and if Cadmus is the original Dementor, he's the most powerful one, so he can feel souls as well. I know very well what his insane rage towards Ursula Black feels like. I know – I felt it. Cadmus would have never stopped; he wanted to take his revenge until the Black bloodline disappeared." He glanced up at Mordred, and added quietly, "Cadmus is the Dementor I saw – he's the Dementor who has my father's soul. Perhaps, he actively sought out to Kiss my father when he was in Azkaban, because my father is the last Black of the main line - Ursula's line - besides me."

Mordred nodded at him with satisfaction. "Exactly; you have your answer now as to the identity of the Dementor of your Necromancy test."

"I do," said Orion composedly, though he felt a sharp, regretful pang since he had deeply sympathized with Cadmus while reading the journal.

If he hadn't realized what Cadmus had become, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash in remorse when the time came to kill the Dementor. Now, it was different. He knew Cadmus' reasons, he had agreed with them while reading his personal entries, while feeling his pain and desperation, and he had admired the wizard's brilliance when reading about the spells he had created. Cadmus felt, still, like a close friend he had known for a long time.

It was twisted and sickly ironic that he would use the Necromantic abilities that Cadmus had surely passed down to him, to kill the wizard… Orion vehemently shook his head; no, not a wizard anymore – a Dementor who was slowly consuming his father's soul.

He deeply sighed. He now understood why 'Pommel' had never written down anything about Dementors or about a way to defeat them. He would have to find a way himself; he would find no help in anyone or anywhere else.

Orion pulled out of his gloomy thoughts, and glanced at Morgana. "So you wanted me to know that he is my ancestor. That was the whole purpose of this visit-?" He broke off, and sharply pierced her with his eyes. "Hang on, how did you 'visit' Cadmus and his brothers when you can't leave Durmstrang Castle?"

Mordred scoffed, while he hovered in front of him. "Centuries ago, we were more powerful, and didn't have those restrictions; we could move about well outside the Castle – the distance from our bodies not being an issue. Now, it is. You can't expect the magic of the ritual to last forever."

"So you could do other types of magic?" said Orion inquisitively.

"No," replied Morgana quietly, "it's always just been mind-magic, though it's very diverse, therefore, it isn't such a limit upon us or upon our needs to attain our aims."

"But you said you had 'accessed' Cadmus' mind when he wrote down his last entry," said Orion pointedly, narrowing his eyes at her. "So you physically appeared before the Peverell brothers, but you also breached their minds."

"We did what was necessary," said Morgana impassively. "Sometimes, we had to give them a nudge by planting a small compulsion on their minds-"

"Compulsion?" snapped Orion. "As in a compulsion web? You forced them to create the Hallows for you?!"

Mordred snorted. "They didn't need much persuading, boy; Cadmus least of all. Moreover, everything we've ever done has vastly yielded its fruits." He smirked at him, and added, "You should thank us, since you've been the recipient of much knowledge discovered by the incitement caused by our 'persuasions'."

Swallowing a demanding question, Orion carded his fingers through his hair; deciding to let the issue drop – he really didn't want to think about the spirits' 'persuasions' or to whom they had been applied, long time ago. And as revelations went, he didn't want any more at present; he was tired, and needed to focus on finding a way to defeat Cadmus. He fiercely shook his head, and inwardly rectified; he needed to find a way to kill the bloody Dementor and get on with rescuing his father.

He would reread Cadmus' journal until he knew it like the back of his hand; and he would spend all his time reading those concealed passages the spirits were certain that would reveal themselves to him. The book held some tips, and with them, he would learn how to safely move Voldemort's piece of soul out of the Resurrection Stone, and he would learn how to fully master the darned Hallow!

Oh, and he had to translate Slytherin's journals for Severus… Ah, and continue the DA lessons during the weekends, taking particular care in training his 'Elite' –he smirked smugly- after the regular DA lessons, so that they would be completely prepared for when the time came to break out Grindelwald… Uh, and he had to continue meeting Komorov so that the wizard could experiment and find the spell to break the non-removability charm on his Black Heir ring… Er, and he had to watch over Draco and offer him some kind of support until he could truly lend him a hand, since he didn't want his friend to do anything stupid like the opal-necklace-and-Katie affair. Ah, and he definitely had to visit Voldemort more often, to see what the wizard was up to and to - well, to have some fun as well.

Orion wistfully sighed while he stroke his robed chest, feeling the time-turner snugly tucked under the layers of clothes; oh, Time, what a wonderful thing! He had to abundantly repay Calypso for this gift send from the heavens; it truly solved many of his problems.

He could do everything now, and his first priority was breaking out Grindelwald; because only after meeting with the Guild on March would he be able to plot a precise way to defeat the Dementor, since he knew that he would need the Necromancer's Gate, and much depended on what the Guild would ask in exchange of allowing him to use it.

Orion inwardly smiled happily. Right, plenty of things to do, and plenty of time to do them! Oh, he would just snog Calypso senseless in thanks!

With a content grin, he pulled out of his musings, and glanced at the spirits. "So, are we done here? If you want to see me, just tell Vagnarov to let me know and I'll come straight back here. And if I have any questions, I'll just drop in, to see if you're in the mood to share confidences. How does that sound?"

Morgana's ghostly lips twitched while Mordred simply snorted.

"You seem to be in a better mood and more collected," said Morgana calmly, hovering near the pillar of magic while she inspected Orion shrewdly.

"I am," interjected Orion coolly. "This has been…educational, but I have much to do. So, are we done?"

"Yes, we're done," said Mordred, scoffing dryly, "and please, feel free to 'drop in' whenever you fancy." He smirked, and added tartly, "It was amusing, after all, to see you 'drop', quite literally."

Orion shot him an unfazed glance, before regarding the hole high-up in the ceilings with a pensive and slightly puzzled frown. Well, getting out of there did represent a problem; next time he was certainly bringing his Firebolt.

Suddenly, he almost smacked himself for his stupidity; he hadn't done it for such a long time that the brilliant and simple solution hadn't crossed his mind. Really, he needed to be more focused and sharp.

Widely smirking at Mordred, who -in his opinion- was quite unbearable, he deeply concentrated on his transformation, taking especial care to include all his clothes, wands, and other possessions on him.

Despite not having undergone the transformation for a long while, it came to him as easily and painlessly as breathing, and in a blink of his eyes, he had become a wyvern - Firebreath. He instantly felt the change as well; he could feel his body being stronger and four-lagged, covered in hard emerald scales, his dragon-like ears pointy, his inner eyelids dropping to cover his basilisk golden eyes, his clawed and powerfully majestic wings flapping on his back, and smoke puffing out of his dragon snout, while he flicked his barbed tailed excitedly and rasped on the drenched stone floor with his sharp eagle claws.

He was sorely tempted to raise his inner eyelids and shoot Mordred a lethal gaze, or perhaps belch at him to incinerate him with a flare of fire; alas, he knew that neither of those things would even tickle the spirit who was watching him with a quirked smirk.

Wasting no time in his eagerness, he strongly flapped his wings and felt his clawed feet leave the floor as he flew up in the air; though he did take particular care in flinging his barbed tail in Mordred's direction, before soaring upwards, as elation rushed through his body.

He delightedly let out a burst of fire as he flew upwards along the dark shaft that led back into the catacombs. He had forgotten how liberating it felt to be in this form; how carefree and cheerful he felt, with a single-minded simplicity which wrapped everything in utter joy.

Though his mind couldn't help spinning with thoughts as he flew through the musty, rancid air of the catacombs. Mordred had been right; he had to master his powers, and had to own up to everything which was expected of him; not because of others, but because he deeply desired to become the VA – it was his personal ambition.

He inwardly grinned to himself. And Mordred was right in one other thing; he couldn't demand answers from them. It was futile, for instance, to ask them what they knew about his dreams. Given their startled expression when he had accused them of sending the images to him, he knew that the spirits weren't behind the dreams. But it was obvious that they knew more than they let on; Morgana hadn't explained what she had meant by her eager 'it's communicating with you'.

His grin widened. No, he couldn't ask them more questions, since he would soon have Grindelwald to answer and clarify all his doubts. Because whatever it was that the spirits felt that he wasn't prepared to know about yet, he wanted to know. It would surely be overwhelming at first –given the way the spirits tip-toed around the issue- but he was certain that he would cope with it after the initial shock, of whatever it was, had passed, as he had always coped with everything else.

Yes, Grindelwald would provide him with his urgently needed answers and explanations; thus, since he still had to wait until March to meet the Guild and start plotting a way to rescue his father, Grindelwald would be his first priority.

In just a few weeks, breaking out the old German wizard was going to be the first goal he would accomplish.


	63. Eternal discussions & the Vision

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN: **

Thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I'm going to try to make it more fast-paced from now on – I'm also getting restless to finish it soon and there's so much stuff that has to happen yet!

Oh, and I know that many of you find it tedious when I post long chapters with scenes which don't have much action, and when the scenes just show characters interacting, but the thing is that scenes anecdotic like that, or seemingly without any purpose, help show the development of characters and plot, and there're always details and clues in there which point towards what might or might not happen. I think scenes like those are important, because if I skip them, then some character just seems 'out of character', without a logical explanation of why he or she suddenly acts or thinks in that way. I dunno, maybe you are right, but I usually get irked when stuff like that happens when I'm reading fics –when one doesn't see why a character changed his views or conduct. Well, it's just my personal opinion, and thus, I try that it doesn't happen in my fic - so that everything unravels fluidly, so to say.

**Translation:**

Für Mein Gebieter und Freiheit: For My Lord and Freedom

(thanks to R-Tom for helping me with German!)

**Warning: Explicit Slash Scene!**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

Orion stood up, stretching his legs before he paced away from the ornate desk in Slytherin's study. His mind felt dizzy and stuffed, and his heart pounded wildly in his chest, while he felt a deep blaze of anger mixed with piercing, despondent sorrow.

He fiercely rubbed his forehead and distanced himself further away from the desk which held Cadmus' journal. He tightly clenched his jaw and repeatedly shook his head, as if trying to clear it and bring it back to its own awareness.

He didn't know how he was going to manage to read the journal as exhaustively as he needed if every time he touched it he was assaulted by alien emotions; all of Cadmus' pain, revengeful fury, grief, and desperation. Not to mention that he kept unwillingly caressing the smooth skin which covered the journal, feeling a deep yearning and longing for her – Eloise. And what was worse; he still deeply sympathized with Cadmus, and he knew that it would cause him problems when he attempted to kill the Dementor.

Orion deeply sighed. Whatever his feelings of understanding were towards Cadmus, he had to be stern and fierce in his resolve. He couldn't allow himself to have doubts, or feelings of remorse and regret, about killing the Dementor, since the creature would jump at the opportunity to suck his soul; he was, after all, the last Black of Ursula's line. He had to remind himself that Cadmus had tried to suck him dry the day of the Necromancy test.

He plopped unto an armchair fair away from the desk, and briefly closed his tired eyes. He had spent the whole day intermittently attending his Monday classes at Hogwarts and going back in time three hours, in order to apparate into Slytherin's chambers and read Cadmus' journal. It had been a long, exhausting day.

The first time he had used the time-turner, right after the first lesson of the day –Potions with Slughorn, or better said, Rodolphus- he had felt a bit disoriented and dazed. But he slowly became used to it as the day swept by and as he continuously used the time-turner to be in Slytherin's chambers while his 'other' attended regular classes.

As the spirits had predicted, the moment he splat his blood unto the journal's pages, it revealed passages he had never seen before. Furthermore, the writing wasn't in Druidic anymore, but Old English.

Orion was a bit peeved at first, since he had spent a long time translating the druic symbols; all for nothing, since now the skin-covered journal openly revealed its secrets without any concealments. Regardless, he knew that translating the journal had been necessary in order to read it the first time, so that he felt what Cadmus had felt, and so that the original book 'bonded' with him, as the spirits put it.

The translation was now useless to him, so he would simply leave it in Slytherin's chambers; he would probably destroy it later, since the original book was all he needed, and leaving around a translation of Cadmus' journal was quite dangerous if anyone found it.

He glanced at his wristwatch and jumped to his feet; it was almost eleven in the evening and he had to meet Dumbledore at eight. He would soon need to go back in time once more; going to Dumbledore's office while his 'other' spent three hours reading Cadmus' journal, just as he had already done.

He approached the desk and cautiously closed Cadmus' journal, inevitably caressing the smooth skin one last time. He neatly arranged his lengthy notes on the secret passages, with a sense of deep satisfaction and awed wonder.

The spirits had been right: Cadmus had explained at length how the Resurrection Stone worked. He could barely restrain himself from snatching the Gaunt ring and placing it on his finger, in order to experience the Hallow's powers.

According to Cadmus, the ring would spur and intensify his Necromantic abilities, allowing him to control them and use them wandlessly.

During Necromancy lessons with Vagnarov, he had learned plenty of spells and rituals, but the old wizard had never told them how to use their powers wandlessly, since, supposedly, only full-fledged Necromancers could do that.

Everything that the Resurrection Stone would allow him to do deeply mesmerized him with awed reverence and eager anticipation; but first, he needed to remove Voldemort's piece of soul from it, since the dark magic of the horcrux adversely affected the Hallow.

He clearly remembered the block he had encountered when trying on the ring for the first and only time, and how painful it had been when his dark magic had tried to make a connection with the ring, just to be blocked by the magic of the horcrux. He didn't want to experience that again.

Thankfully, given the information held in Cadmus' journal, he was learning a way in which he could manage to remove Voldemort's piece of soul, but he still need to research it more, and to carefully plan how he would do it. At least, he knew he had time to find a way to accomplish it, since he would attempt it after rescuing Grindelwald and before meeting the Guild.

Orion glanced around, making sure everything was in order, and he tiredly straightened his robes, before rubbing his sleepy eyes. It had been a long day, and last night had been tiresome as well, since he had spent several hours discussing with Calypso his meeting with the spirits.

He chuckled when he remembered her reaction. The moment he had finished disclosing everything he had learned, Calypso had gaped at him as if struck dumb; an expression he had never seen on her before, and which had been quite amusing to behold. Nonetheless, she recovered quickly and immediately eagerly rushed out all her thoughts on the matter.

It marveled her that the Tale of the Three Brothers – supposedly a children's tale, by everyone's account- was a skillfully spun metaphor which related how Morgana and Mordred had appeared before the Peverell brothers in order to give them the knowledge necessary to create the Hallows. It marveled her further that Cadmus was his ancestor, and it slightly horrified her that Cadmus had evolved into the first Dementor, and she spluttered angrily about Cadmus killing Salazar Slytherin.

She finally sympathized with him when she remembered that he would need to kill Cadmus in order to rescue his father's soul. She sternly told him that he would need to kill Cadmus without remorse, and without a second-thought.

'You have to be ruthless and cold-hearted. You can't afford to think of Cadmus as a friend. He's your enemy, who would gladly Kiss you in revenge,' she had fiercely informed him. And he had whole-heartedly agreed, but it was easier said than done, especially since he was engulfed by Cadmus' emotions every time he read the journal.

Furthermore, she had been furious at the spirits, in his behalf, when they broached the subject of Lezander and the Kraljica Mati. Calypso didn't think that the spirits had any right to make Râzvan tell him that Lezander had died; whatever they said about the VA having no love and no equal, however much the spirits insisted that the VA couldn't feel attached to anyone, and no matter how much Mordred had told him that to be the VA he would need to sacrifice much more than he already had.

Moreover, she deeply suspected that there was much more to it; particularly, much more regarding the Kraljica Mati. The vampire Queen Mother had been manipulating Lezander, and Calypso grudgingly and sorrowfully suspected that perhaps Lezander had been aware of it.

Orion had refused to believe that, but the doubt had entered his mind nonetheless. Having seen his pained expression, Calypso had hurriedly dropped the subject and finally voiced her last suspicion, which had left Orion deep in thought ever since.

She believed that the enticing voice of his dreams could be the Kraljica Mati; that perhaps the Queen Mother was the one sending him the dreams, since Lezander had had a dream similar to his, long ago, on the day of the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

He hadn't known what to say. It was possible indeed, but he had no way of knowing if it was the Kraljica Mati, since he had never met her, and thus, he couldn't recognize her voice. It was finally agreed that the only way to know was to confront the Kraljica Mati about it; but Orion had sternly decided that he would do so during his summer holidays, when he would initiate his 'vampire training' at Zraven Citadel, because at present, he had plenty of other things to take care of.

Orion shook his head and pulled out of his musings. Checking once more that everything was in order, he pulled out the Marauder's Map -which he had stolen from the Weasley twins during his fourth year with Calypso's help. He had started to use it to see where his 'other' was, in order to not collide with himself.

And there he saw it - a faint black spot with the label: 'Orion Black?'

He chuckled; it seemed that the map was quite confused, though there was no other black spot with his name, since the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's quarters –where he was at present- didn't show up on the map.

A puzzled frown spread over his forehead when he saw that the spot representing his 'other self' was hurriedly leaving Slughorn's Potions classroom in the dungeons, moving towards Gryffindor Tower, while a spot labeled 'Rodolphus Lestrange' was pacing in his private quarters, which were attached to the classroom.

Why was he leaving Rodolphus' classroom at almost eleven in the evening?

He shrugged his shoulders and tucked the map into a pocket, before he swiftly pulled out from under his shirt a long, thin golden necklace. He grasped the tiny, sparkling hourglass of the time-turner and quickly spun it three times.

Just as he caught sight of a glimpse of his 'other self' popping into the study looking grumpy and knackered, the room dissolved and Orion had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, and then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again.

He was standing in Slytherin's study once more, and he quickly checked the time: almost eight in the evening. Hurriedly, he closed his eyes and concentrated in imagining the bathroom stall of his dorm.

The instant he disapparated from Slytherin's study, another Orion apparated into the room, looking eager as he approached the desk and sat down to continue reading Cadmus' journal.

* * *

Orion safely tucked the time-turner under his shirt and hurriedly left the bathroom, clearly remembering that he had left the Great Hall after dinner with Hermione, and then entered his dorm's bathroom to apparate into Slytherin's chambers; therefore at present, at eight in the evening, his 'other self' was starting to read the journal.

After entering the common room and quickly informing Hermione that he was leaving to have a lesson with Dumbledore, he hurriedly made his way towards the Headmaster's office, while he remembered that he had seen a glimpse of himself entering Slytherin's study, just before he went back in time; so he had returned there at eleven in the evening…

Orion shook his head; he wasn't going to ponder about it, it was slightly confusing and disorienting to muse about what his 'other' was doing at all times. Calypso was right; it was dangerous and if he couldn't think straight and clear, he could go mad while pondering about all the possibilities.

"Acid pops," he said impatiently, as soon as he reached the gargoyle.

The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal the stone staircase that was moving continually upwards like a spiral escalator. He stepped on to the moving stairs and the wall closed behind him with a thud, and he moved upwards in tight circles until he reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

There were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people.

With a slight frown on his face, Orion rapped three times with the griffin knocker and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off. The door opened of its own accord and he went inside.

The room was in half-darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did; the portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door, the magnificent red and gold phoenix of the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"Oh, it's you, Orion… yes, we have a lesson. Please, take a seat."

There sat Dumbledore looking unusually tired, but he smiled when he gestured to Orion to sit down. The pensieve was sitting on the desk again, casting silvery specks of light over the ceiling.

Orion sat down, making sure that his Occlumency shields were fully raised as usual, and carefully observed the old man. Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; the wizard leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. The old man was already wearing a magnificently embroidered purple and gold dressing gown over a snowy white nightshirt, but seemed wide-awake, his penetrating light blue eyes fixed intently upon Orion.

Orion noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on the walls, though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him from under their eyelids, and he suddenly understood who had been talking when he had knocked.

The old headmasters in the portraits, when realizing that he was watching them, hastily pretend to be sleeping again; and he made a mental note of speaking to the shrunk portrait he had in his trunk, to ask Phineas what Dumbledore had been discussing with the portraits in his office.

"I heard that you spent a nice Christmas with Professor Snape," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

Orion's eyes snapped to his, and he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "It was okay, I suppose. Pretty uneventful, but I enjoyed the rest and quietness. Snape isn't a very exciting companion, but it was alright."

"_Professor_ Snape," chided Dumbledore gently, with a small smile.

"Yes, sir, Professor Snape," rectified Orion, shooting him an impish grin.

"Mrs. Weasley was sadly disappointed that you didn't stay with them at the Burrow," said Dumbledore, gazing at him from above his half-moon spectacles. "Since you're friends with her youngest son, she was looking forward to having you in their midst."

"I would have liked that," said Orion, warmly smiling, "since Ron is a good friend. Perhaps I could stay with them during the next Christmas holiday."

"She'll be happy to extend you an invitation, I'm sure," said Dumbledore, his eyes slightly twinkling. "She has heard much about you from young Mr. Weasley, and also from Percy Weasley, who is now working as the Minister's assistant. I hear that Minister Scriumgeour has nothing but praises to say about you."

Orion briefly blinked, wondering about this unexpected turn in the conversation. Had Percy found out and told his mother about the visit Scrimgeour had paid him months ago, before the start of the school year?

Regardless, it was well-known that Scrimgeour publicly claimed to have his support; he had visited the Ministry once, answering the journalists' questions in a way that reflected positively on Scrimgeour, as part of their bargain in exchange of having his father's name cleared and to obtain an adult-status. Dumbledore didn't know about the adult-status, but the old man certainly knew that his father's name had been cleared once the Aurors found Pettigrew's body with the Dark Mark etched on the body's left arm.

He quickly decided on divulging a half-truth, and said with a small chuckle, "The Minister regards me positively? It surprises me. He came to see me a while ago, asking for my public support. I finally agreed, since he said it was important to uplift morale." He casually shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was a good idea at the time, since everyone was scared when Voldemort's return was acknowledged after the Department of Mystery incident. I thought that admitting that the rumors about the prophecy were true would help our cause, with no harm being done since Voldemort had fully heard the prophecy."

"Yes, no harm was done," said Dumbledore indulgently, "yet, you should be careful about what you disclose in the future and-"

Orion interrupted him with a reminiscing chuckle, while shaking his head in amusement, "Scrimgeour favorably speaks of me… it's funny, since he didn't seem to like me much when we spoke. He accused me –quite indignantly, I must add- of being 'Dumbledore's man through and through'."

"How very rude of him."

"I told him I was," smoothly lied Orion, with a warm smile on his face.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Behind Orion, Fawkes let out a low, soft, musical cry. To Orion's intense embarrassment, he suddenly realized that Dumbledore's bright blue eyes looked rather watery. When the old wizard spoke, however, his voice was steady, though quietly soft.

"I'm very touched, given that we've had our differences of opinion, and given that some of my actions have caused you pain, to my never-ending regret."

Orion felt a pang of – something, and he hastily looked down at his knees, not wanting to see the old man's watery eyes. He knew very well how the old man manipulated people by using emotions against them; what the old coot had done to Severus was all the proof he needed. Yet, Dumbledore's grateful expression and remorseful words seemed sincere and heart-felt. He tightly fisted his hands under the table; he had to kill this man, he couldn't afford to feel sympathy!

"Yes, well, we should proceed," said Dumbledore, slightly clearing his throat, his tone of voice turning cheerful and carefree. "I have one memory to show you this evening, obtained with enormous difficulty, and I think it's the most important I have collected."

Orion thought it safe to look up again and saw Dumbledore warmly gazing at him over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"So," said Dumbledore, in a ringing voice, "we meet this evening to continue the tale of Tom Riddle, whom we left last lesson poised on the threshold of his years at Hogwarts. You will remember how excited he was to hear that he was a wizard, that he refused my company on a trip to Diagon Alley, and that I, in turn, warned him against continued thievery when he arrived at school. Well, the start of the school year arrived and with it came Tom Riddle, a quiet boy in his secondhand robes, who lined up with the other first years to be sorted. He was placed in Slytherin House almost the moment that the Sorting Hat touched his head. How soon Riddle learned that the famous founder of the House could talk to snakes, I do not know - perhaps that very evening. The knowledge can only have excited him and increased his sense of self-importance…"

Orion didn't say a word, and pretended to be deeply interested and occasionally appalled, as was expected of him, while Dumbledore continued telling him things he already knew about - much more than the old man knew himself.

He still felt angry at Dumbledore for making him doubt, even for a second, that he didn't deserve what was coming to him; that perhaps, there could be another solution.

"…I have not been able to find many memories of Riddle at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore at last, placing a hand on the pensieve. "Few who knew him then are prepared to talk about him; they are too terrified. What I know, I found out after he had left Hogwarts, after much painstaking effort, after tracing those few who could be tricked into speaking, after searching old records and questioning muggle and wizard witnesses alike. And now, Orion, if you will stand..."

Dumbledore took from an inside pocket a crystal phial and Orion remained quiet, remembering that the old man had said it was the most important one he had collected. He noticed that the contents proved difficult to empty into the pensieve, as though they had congealed slightly.

"I was very lucky to collect this," said Dumbledore, as he poured the gleaming mass into the pensieve. "As you will understand when we have experienced it. Shall we?"

Orion stepped up to the stone basin and bowed obediently until his face sank through the surface of the memory. He felt the familiar sensation of falling through nothingness and then landed right in front of a man he recognized at once.

It was a much younger Horace Slughorn. Orion was so used to see Rodolphus impersonating Slughorn as bald that he found the sight of the wizard with thick, shiny, straw-colored hair quite disconcerting; it looked as though he had had his head thatched, though there was already a shiny Galleon-sized bald patch on his crown. His mustache, less massive than it was these days, was gingery-blond.

He was not quite as rotund as the real Slughorn Orion had seen once, though the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain. His little feet resting upon a velvet pouf, he was sitting well back in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystalized pineapple.

Orion looked around as Dumbledore appeared beside him and saw that they were standing in Slughorn's office. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid-teens.

Orion recognized Tom at once, and inwardly smiled with pride and fond appreciation. Tom's was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys. His right hand lay negligently upon the arm of his chair; and with a jolt, Orion saw that he was wearing the Gaunt gold-and-black ring – the Resurrection Stone Hallow. Tom had already killed his father and stolen the ring from Marvolo Gaunt.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?"

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Tom, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are."

Tom smiled charmingly; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks, and indeed, Orion almost did so himself, though wisely refrained and pulled a dark scowl instead, given present company.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter - thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favorite –"

As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, so that Orion could see nothing but the face of Dumbledore, who was standing beside him.

Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words!"

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened.

Bewildered, Orion looked around as a small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Suddenly, Orion was struck by a realization; Slughorn had modified his memory – though very sloppily. He knew well how it could be done; he had learned how to do it during his Occlumency and Legilimency classes at Durmstrang, a long while ago.

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Tom, however, stayed behind. Orion could tell he had dawdled deliberately, wanting to be last in the room with Slughorn.

"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect..."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about… about Horcruxes?"

And it happened all over again: the dense fog filled the room so that Orion could not see Slughorn or Tom at all; only Dumbledore, smiling serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"

Orion's jaw marginally tightened. So this is why Dumbledore had used him to persuade Slughorn to return to Hogwarts. His suspicions had been correct all along; the old coot wanted information only Slughorn held - the original memory.

He clearly remembered when he had discussed the horcruxes with locket Tom; Tom had said that he had asked Slughorn about the optimal number of times to split his soul. Tom had refused to tell him the amount, but he had suspected for a long while that it had to be the most magically powerful number in Arithmancy - seven.

So Dumbledore needed this last proof to know that Voldemort had created six horcruxes, besides the 'master' piece –the seventh- inside Voldemort; and, according to the memories Severus had shown him, Dumbledore already knew that he was a horcrux as well.

He inwardly recited in his head the horcruxes he knew about for certain, and others he suspected: the Gaunt ring, which was the Resurrection Stone in his possession; Nagini, the animal-horcrux he was certain about given one of his visions through her eyes; the diary, soul which had used the Weasley girl's life force to come into life and had later merged with Voldemort's master soul, meaning his return, and which Voldemort had later stupidly ripped from him again, losing his human aspect in order to produce a horcrux –currently, the bonding ring Voldemort had given him; the Slytherin locket, which Voldemort had destroyed, fusing with that soul because he asked it of him, and thus returning to his normal appearance; the Hufflepuff cup he had seen in the memories he had stolen from Dumbledore; and finally, Rowena's tiara, since Slytherin's portrait had told him the story about the Grey Lady and he knew that Tom had been in Albany at some point in his life.

That meant Voldemort currently had five horcruxes –six with himself- and he had two in his possession; the Slytherin wedding ring with the diary's soul and the Gaunt ring. Furthermore, he knew Nagini was always with Voldemort; the only ones he didn't know where they were kept were Rowena's tiara and Hufflepuff's cup –though Tom had mentioned that the cup must be in the hands of some trusted Death Eater, possibly Bella.

So that meant that only the tiara could be unprotected; and he was certainly going to stay alert in case Dumbledore had any intention of getting his hands on it. He had told Voldemort he would guard the horcruxes in his possession, but it also applied to any other horcrux the old coot had the intention to destroy.

Orion's jaw clenched in angry determination. His spouse would remain very much alive and with a split yet complete soul, if he had anything to say about it.

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly, standing besides Orion. "Time to go."

And Orion's feet left the floor to fall, seconds later, back onto the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"That's all there is?" said Orion blankly, feigning disappointment and puzzlement.

"As you might have noticed," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk, "that memory has been tampered with."

"Tampered with?" repeated Orion dumbly, sitting back down too.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore, entwining his fingers while he calmly gazed at him. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"That can be done?" said Orion perplexed. "But why would he do that?"

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers," replied Dumbledore. "He has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations. And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Orion. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Orion stared at him, his mind quickly spinning since the last thing he wanted was to obtain the memory in order to allay suspicions and maintain his cover as Dumbledore's obedient puppet. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't get the memory without him; Slughorn was dead and the memories were in Rodolphus' mind, and the faithful Death Eater would never give it to anyone.

Not that Dumbledore was aware of that, of course; the old coot simply understood –wisely- that if Slughorn had gone to such lengths as to modify the memory, the wizard would never willingly give it again to Dumbledore. The old man had probably cajoled Slughorn into giving him the modified memory the first time, and the wizard wouldn't trust Dumbledore a second time.

"But surely, sir," he said, keeping his voice as respectful as possible, "you don't need me - you could use Legilimency... or Veritaserum…"

"Professor Slughorn is an extremely able wizard who will be expecting both," said Dumbledore serenely. "He is accomplished at Occlumency, and I would be astonished if he has not carried an antidote to Veritaserum with him ever since I coerced him into giving me this travesty of a recollection. No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us, and I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defenses. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Orion... How important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck… and good night."

A little taken aback by the abrupt dismissal, Orion got to his feet quickly. "Good night, sir."

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he fumed angrily while the staircase moved downwards; Dumbledore wanted to use him - again! And the worst of it was that if he didn't get that memory, the old coot would become suspicious.

Making up his mind at once, Orion pushed himself into a dark corner and flicked his left wrist. He swiftly caught his Phoenix wand and casted on himself the parsel-invisibility spell he had learned a long time ago from Slytherin's books; the same one he had used to break into Dumbledore's office during his fourth year, and which he already knew that the old man –or anyone else- was unable to see through.

He quietly and carefully made his way towards the dungeons, taking especial care of not bumping into any wandering student. Finally, he reached the door of the Potions classroom and he slowly opened it, surreptitiously sliding inside the room.

It was quite dark, but as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he quickly remembered that 'Slughorn's' private chambers were accessed through a door on the right-side wall, according to the Marauder's Map.

Orion reached the door and softly knocked on it, soon hearing the muffled brush of footsteps against the stone floor.

The door creaked open, and Slughorn's face peeked out, glancing around.

"Rudy," whispered Orion, briefly touching the wizard's hand that was holding the door slightly ajar, "it's me. Let me in."

Slughorn's head slightly jerked at Orion's touch, and his eyes narrowed searchingly. "Where are you? You shouldn't be here-"

"Let me in and I'll explain," whispered Orion sharply.

"Come in, then," said Slughorn impatiently, opening the door wider.

Orion quickly entered and glanced around, making sure that there were no portraits inside. It was a comfortable sitting room draped in dark green and black, with a lively fire blazing and warming it up, while numerous candles lit up several shelves lined with books, two couches arranged around the fireplace, and a table surrounded by several plush armchairs. He saw two doors at the back; presumably giving access to the bedroom and study.

He comfortably sat down on a couch and instantly cancelled his invisibility, while Slughorn sat down across from him, piercing him with his eyes while casting several silencing and anti-spying spells around them.

"It isn't wise of you to come here. Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore expects me to visit 'Slughorn' at some point," interrupted Orion. "Furthermore, the old coot won't find out about this, that's why I came here under an invisibility spell. No one has seen me entering your classroom."

"You disillusioned yourself – My Lord?" said the wizard, smirking at him.

"No," said Orion, grinning smugly. "That was parsel-magic." He gazed at 'Slughorn' and chuckled dryly. "It's really disturbing to talk to you when you have that face, Rudy."

"There's nothing that can be done about it," said Slughorn impassively. "Now tell me, do you require my assistance for anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Orion, piercing him with his eyes. "I need a memory from Slughorn. I need to Legilimize you-"

"Not a chance," interjected Slughorn sharply, narrowing his eyes. "The Dark Lord explicitly forbade me from sharing any of the memories he gave me."

"Yes, well, I'm your Lord as well, aren't I?" countered Orion impatiently. "Seeing that you've called me that ever since I bonded with your Master."

"I addressed you like that ever since you became the Head of Black House and formed part of the Dark Allies," said Slughorn curtly. He suddenly smirked, his lips quirking tauntingly, and added, "And even for more reason when you became my Master's wife."

"Spouse," snapped Orion crisply, narrowing his eyes at him. "Or husband, if you prefer. Not 'wife', Rudy - watch it."

"Of course, My Lord, forgive me," said Slughorn, smirking widely. His amusement faded from his puffy features, and he said sternly, "If you need Slughorn's memories, you'll first have to talk to the Dark Lord and get his permission. I can't allow you to-"

"I can't wait until then," interrupted Orion. "I will have to modify the original memory and that will take me a long time since I don't have much practice on that type of mind-magic. It has to seem authentic and detailed." He waved his hand dismissively, and added, "Besides, I'm going to let my spouse know what I'm doing. It's a favor to him. I'll tell him as soon as I see him."

"I don't think-"

"Or you can inform him yourself," snapped Orion, short-tempered. "For Merlin's beard, Rodolphus, it isn't that taxing to allow me to peruse the memories you have in your mind. I only need one."

Slughorn pierced him with narrowed eyes, and said in a steely tone of voice, "Very well, I'll allow you to enter my mind, but I'll be informing the Dark Lord about this."

"As you wish," said Orion nonchalantly. "I'm sure he'll instantly understand why I need the memory, and I'm sure he'll be glad I took the initiative." He swiftly aimed his wand at Slughorn's forehead, and added, "Now, bring unto the forefront of your mind Slughorn's memories and relax."

Slughorn stiffly nodded and closed his eyes. After a brief moment, he snapped his eyes open, and bore his gaze into Orion's.

"Legilimens!" said Orion instantly.

At once, he plunged into Rodolphus' mind as if sucked into a dark whirlwind. He saw countless of memories flashing by, and he started to inspect them in an orderly chronological fashion, going back and forth, trying to find the one he needed. Time seemed to stretch on indefinitely while he arduously perused the memories with a deepening frown forming on his forehead.

Finally, after more than an hour of carefully inspecting the memories, Orion tiredly withdrew from Rodolphus' mind, darkly scowling.

"Those were all personal reminiscences. On Slughorn's time at Hogwarts, you only have the recent years, and those are incomplete at best. What's going on?"

"Besides the personal memories, the Dark Lord only gave me some of Slughorn's recollections from when he was a Potions professor," said Slughorn coolly. "From 1970 to his retirement in 1981, if I remember correctly. The Dark Lord kept the rest."

Orion deeply sighed and rubbed his forehead. He should have expected it: Voldemort would have never given Rodolphus Slughorn's memories of when the wizard had been Tom's professor, since none of the current Death Eaters knew that he was once called Tom Riddle – a mere half-blood.

"Well, it seems that I'll have to wait until I see the Dark Lord, after all," he said grumpily.

"Cheer up, my boy," said Slughorn, smirking as he rose up. "Now you'll have a good excuse to vouch for his attention."

"Boy? What happened to 'My Lord'?" interjected Orion, slightly disappointed for some reason he didn't dwell much on.

Slughorn dryly chuckled. "When we're talking business, you'll be 'My Lord', the rest of the time, given that I was once your Dark Arts mentor during a summer, you'll be 'my boy'. Satisfied?"

"Yep," said Orion, shooting him a small smile.

"Good," said Slughorn, smirking at him. "Now, care to join me with a glass of firewhiskey to celebrate, however tardy, your bond? The Dark Lord whisked you away immediately; we didn't get the chance to party, and I had counted on that."

Orion grinned at him. "Sure, let's celebrate."

Smirking with satisfaction, Slughorn reached a low table and flicked his wand. Immediately, it opened up in half, revealing several bottles in its hidden depths, and the wizard poured them two generous tumblers filled with the golden liquid.

"Here's to you, my boy," said Slughorn, his lips quirking as he raised his tumbler, "may you prove to be a strong and powerful companion to the Dark Lord."

"Thanks," said Orion, clicking his tumbler against Slughorn's. "Here's to you too, Rudy."

He sniffed it before taking it to his lips, to make certain that it was indeed firewhiskey, since one couldn't be too cautious, particularly in the presence of a Death Eater. Satisfied that the wizard wasn't trying to dose him with something else, he took a long sip, before loudly coughing when the liquid burned down his throat.

"Not used to strong, fine liquors, my boy?" jeered Slughorn, while he comfortably stretched on a couch, his protuberant belly jiggling. "We still have to make a man out of you."

"This is stronger than the firewhiskey I've tried before," admitted Orion, gazing warily at his tumbler. He set it on the low table, and shot the wizard an inquisitive glance. "You said you had planned a party after the bonding ceremony?"

Slughorn smirked wickedly. "Sure, I had enlisted a couple of Death Eaters to take you out for a bit of fun; without letting the Dark Lord know, of course – I don't think he would have liked it. If your father had been alive I'm certain he would have done the same thing, or even Lucius, if he was out and about. Usually, the merry couple doesn't leave straight away after the bonding ceremony." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added with a dark hint of pride and smugness, "But given the way you blasted your garden during the ceremony, it's understandable that the Dark Lord immediately disapparated with you to my Castle. I bet he was highly aroused by your display of powers."

"Er- yes," said Orion, his ears turning a bright red. He coughed discreetly, and asked with curiosity, "What did people say about what I did?"

"I'll tell you this," said Slughorn, smirking widely before taking a long sip from his tumbler. "If they didn't respect you before, they surely do now. Everyone knows not to mess with a Necromancer, even an untrained one. When the initial shock and cautious fear dissipated, we were quite excited. It's beneficial to have a Necromancer supporting our cause; it would be even better if you were fully trained."

"Of course it would," said Orion quietly. "And everyone viewed positively that the Dark Lord took me as an equal – as a spouse?"

"Certainly," replied Slughorn, arching an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't they? You've proved to be very powerful already, giving us valuable allies as well."

"Even your wife was happy about it?" interjected Orion pointedly.

Slughorn unceremoniously snorted. "Bella has always been infatuated with the Dark Lord. She was spluttering with anger and envy." He smirked, and added tauntingly, "You're the one warming the Dark Lord's bed now, so her chances to go back being his mistress are nonexistent."

"You – you knew about that?" stuttered Orion, gaping at him.

"Of course I did," scoffed Slughorn. "Me and everyone else." He gazed at him, and smirked deviously. "As much as we adore each other's creepy and deranged quirks, and as much as we've supported each other during our worse times, particularly during our stint in Azkaban, we've always held other 'interests'. For instance, I had, and still have, my share of lovers. Therefore, I don't begrudge her to be interested in someone else. Despite of that, we've always formed a team."

"Oh," said Orion, blinking at him. "Alright."

"You'll understand when you get older," interjected Slughorn impassively. "Most married couples don't remain faithful to each other, though it's always conducted very discreetly. It's quite understandable given our long life spans and the uncertainty we live during these tumultuous times." He smirked, and added with a leer, "And you'll find that attraction amongst our kind sometimes feels enticingly overpowering: Dark always calls to Dark, like power does to power."

"Right," said Orion, a deep frown spreading over his face. He shook his head to clear it, and glanced at the wizard, saying tentatively, "You mentioned Lucius… do you know if he'll be-"

"The Dark Lord will break him out eventually," interrupted Slughorn curtly. "Jugson, Dolohov, Mulciber, and Nott are also in there. The Dark Lord will need them not before long; don't concern yourself over that."

Orion heavily sighed. "Okay, I won't."

"Drink up, boy," said Slughorn cheerfully, before taking a long sip from his tumbler. "Don't let it go to waste."

Orion looked askance at his drink and took a measured sip, choking a cough as he felt a fiery blaze trickling down his throat.

He set it on the table once more and glanced at his wristwatch before standing up, and saying with a warm smile, "Thanks, Rudy, this was fun, but it's late and I have to get going."

"Very well, I'll see you in class tomorrow," said Slughorn, smirking at him while he placidly lounged on his couch. "Give my best regards to the Dark Lord, as I'm sure you'll see him before I do."

"I sure will," said Orion, shooting him a sly grin. "I'll let him know you tried to get me drunk as well. I'm sure he'll thank you amply for it."

Slughorn snorted. "You do that, boy, and I'll never help you in anything else."

"I'll keep the secret," said Orion with a small smile, before he flicked his wand and casted the invisibility parsel-spell on himself once again.

Once he was out in the hallway, his good mood lessened palpably; Dumbledore and his darned 'homework' – Merlin confound the old coot!

He hurried his steps towards the Gryffindor Tower and pondered what to do. He would need to give the memory to Dumbledore eventually, but certainly not the original; he had to modify it someway. Furthermore, it was best if he didn't obtain it immediately, since the longer he withheld that proof from Dumbledore, the more obstacles he created in the old codger's plots.

"Dilligrout," he grunted to the Fat Lady, and then climbed through the portrait hole into the empty common room.

As he reached his dorm, he glanced at his wristwatch once more: almost eleven in the evening, already.

Well, he would wait for a while before bothering to obtain the memory; he had much more important stuff to do. Right now, for instance, he was going back to Slytherin's chambers to continue taking notes on Cadmus' journal, and also to start translating Slytherin's research journals for Severus.

* * *

The week flew by since he had been very busy in advancing his several tasks with the constant use of the time-turner.

He had even spoken to Phineas' portrait, but his ancestor had nothing interesting to inform him about Dumbledore's dealings; it seemed that the old man conducted all Order affairs outside the school, and that he was frequently absent and travelling abroad. The old wizard occasionally discussed matters with the portraits in his office, but always very vaguely, without giving out explicit information about his plans for the war.

On Sunday, after a two-hour period of exhaustive training with his Elite – in which they were progressing fairly quickly with all the spells they had to learn – Orion kissed Calypso good-bye on the cheek, and swiftly pointed his wand's tip on his ring; feeling a rush of giddy warmth in anticipation of seeing Voldemort again.

He was instantly portkeyed into the Summoning Chamber in Riddle Manor, but the smile playing on his lips soon vanished as he caught sight of the scene before him.

Voldemort was seated on his throne, an irate expression on his face while his crimson eyes were narrowed dangerously at Barty Crouch Jr., who was groveling at his feet, kneeling and kissing Voldemort's robes, while weakly mumbling something.

It was clear that Voldemort had subjected the wizard to a round of Crucios, given Barty's state.

Orion saw Voldemort's eyes snap to him, before they focused back on Barty.

"Get out of my sight, you incompetent excuse for a wizard," snarled Voldemort, his expression turning darker.

"Yes, Master," said Barty pathetically, standing up with difficulty and backing away from the throne while repeatedly bowing down his head. "Please forgive me; I'll do better next time-"

"Make sure you do," interrupted Voldemort fiercely, in a low, threatening voice, "my patience with you is running short, as is your usefulness. I'm extremely disappointed in you."

"Forgive me, My Lord," mumbled Barty, "I don't deserve your generosity-"

The wizard stumbled backwards into Orion and swiftly turned around with an alarmed expression on his face; his brown eyes widening when they caught sight of Orion.

Orion inspected him with a slight frown on his face. He hadn't seen Barty in a very long time –if he didn't count the brief glimpse he had caught of the wizard during the bonding ceremony. He wondered what Barty had been doing all this time.

"Oh, Black," said Barty, casting his face downwards, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"No harm done," said Orion dismissively, though his frown deepened.

Barty seemed twitchy and nervous, and though they had always disliked each other, the wizard usually had more back-bone than this when addressing him - the wizard had always seen him as a competitor vying for his Master's favors and threatening to usurp his position as one of Voldemort's favorites.

Barty stumbled away from him, and with a last reverent vow to Voldemort, quickly activated his Dark Mark with his wand, swiftly disappearing.

"What was that all about?" inquired Orion with curiosity, starting to approach the throne.

"Barty has repeatedly failed to gain more French recruits," said Voldemort darkly. "I send him to France a while ago, since he's fluent in the language, but he keeps underperforming." He waved his hand dismissively, but his eyes narrowed as he added, "He's my problem. Let's not talk about him."

Orion immediately halted in his advancement towards him, eyeing the wizard carefully while feeling a bit disheartened: Voldemort was in a very foul mood.

"You left," snarled Voldemort, rising from his throne with an irked expression on his face.

Orion blinked at him perplexed. "You mean - last weekend?" He scoffed, and added dismissively, "I had to leave early to get back to Durmstrang for my Sunday classes, and I wasn't going to wake you up. I know very well that you're always cranky during the mornings and I didn't fancy getting crucioed, thank you very much."

"_I don't get 'cranky',_" hissed Voldemort, narrowing crimson eyes which flashed with anger.

"You do," said Orion, chuckling. "But that's beside the point. We're wasting time – apparate us to your bedroom."

Voldemort arched an eyebrow, and he smirked superiorly while he swiftly advanced towards Orion. "_Well, well, well… you really missed me, didn't you? I understand now why you're paying me visits so frequently, demanding my attention. You need to be near me, don't you?" _

_"Stuff it, Tom," _snapped Orion impatiently._ "If you don't want me here, I can leave."_

_"No," _silkily hissed Voldemort, his smirk turning smugly arrogant and vicious._ "I think I'll grant you your wish and make the most of it when you're trailing after me like a lovesick puppy."_

Orion flinched as if struck, and immediately stiffened. Shooting him the most contemptuous look he could muster, he said acidly, _"You're mistaken, Tom. 'Love', or any other derivative, has never entered our agreement, remember? Don't delude yourself into thinking that it's what I feel for you." _

A subtle twitch along Voldemort's jaw line was the only thing which allowed him to know that he had hit a nerve; and he inwardly smirked with satisfaction.

Voldemort's tone of voice, and assumptions –however correct they might be- had peeved him immensely; he knew very well that he had to tread carefully around this matter, since the wizard always grasped the opportunity to hold more control over him. And controlling him through emotions was something he would never allow Voldemort –or anyone else- to do to him.

Voldemort proffered him a vicious, nasty smile, and countered mildly, as he pressed a thumb along Orion's cheek, caressing him roughly, _"Yes, my little serpent, love is for the weak. I'm glad we agree on that."_

_"We do," _said Orion curtly, studiously holding the piercing crimson gaze with a blank expression on his face, while he tried not to wince as Voldemort's caress turned sharp and painful when the wizard raked his fingernails along his cheek.

_"I've always thought you look more enticingly beautiful in pain,"_ hissed Voldemort silkily, his voice a serene whisper, and for that very same reason, more disturbing and threatening than usual. He brought to his lips a finger stained in blood, briefly flicking his tongue out to taste it, and added with a sinister smirk, _"Blood and tears, always the best combination."_

Orion watched him tasting the blood which had been raked from his cheek with increasing alarm, and to his annoyance, with a slight spark of arousal. However tantalizing the wizard looked while tasting his blood, he knew Voldemort was angry because of Barty; and he started regretting his visit, since he knew he was trudging on dangerous grounds given that Voldemort seemed to be in a sadistic mood.

"_I have no tears on my face,_" he said dryly, forcing himself to remain calm and unfazed.

Voldemort's smirk widened, and he silkily purred, "_Not yet._"

"_What do you mean-?_"

Orion's bewildered words were cut off when Voldemort abruptly embraced him in a tight, aggressive hold, summarily disapparating them.

He was unceremoniously dumped on his back on the large four-poster bed in Voldemort's bedroom, and Orion scattered to his hands and knees, eyeing the wizard with a cautious and alert narrowed gaze.

"_I'll give you what you asked for,_" hissed Voldemort, his crimson eyes darkening as he removed his outer robes and stalked towards the bed with his wand aimed forwards.

Orion tensed, and said crisply, "_I didn't ask for-_"

"_Silence!_" snarled Voldemort. "_You'll remain quiet and you'll trust me."_

"_Your tone of voice doesn't invite to-_"

"_Silenciata!_" hissed Voldemort, waving his wand at him.

Orion's eyes widened when he was rid from his voice, and he immediately launched himself from the bed, swiftly jerking his wrist and catching the wand that came shooting from his forearm-holster, aiming it at Voldemort.

"_Keep that to yourself," _scoffed Voldemort snidely._ "I have no wish to indulge you with a duel._"

Orion heatedly glared at him, gesturing at his throat; since only the caster could cancel that parsel-spell.

With searing crimson eyes, Voldemort observed him with dark delight, his lips twisting into a maliciously satisfied smile.

"_I won't_," he hissed silkily, "_I prefer you like this, for now."_

The wizard flicked his wand in Orion's direction, and Orion suddenly found himself deprived from all his clothes; and he thanked Merlin that he had remembered to leave his time-turner, and the necklace-portkey that Remus had given him during Christmas, in his trunk at Durmstrang.

Orion tightened his grip on the handle of his wand, tensing like a cornered cat, when Voldemort took a step towards him; the crimson eyes narrowing when they caught sight of his wand-holsters. He didn't want to fight Voldemort, and he didn't want to use non-verbal magic or his dark powers against his spouse; he had come there to relax and enjoy Voldemort's presence – not for whatever this was.

"Accio wands!" snarled Voldemort, shooting an open hand forward.

Orion nastily smirked at him when the Phoenix wand in his left holster didn't budge, nor did the Death and Life wand he was tightly grasping in his right hand. He expectantly gazed at Voldemort, waiting for his next move, and secretly, starting to enjoy himself.

"_Never mind_," hissed Voldemort, looking irked and short-tempered.

Suddenly, the wizard smirked widely and carelessly waved a hand, and Orion felt himself flying backwards at an alarming speed, before he crashed unto the bed, mutely groaning in slight pain.

"_Serpentsssortia_!" hissed Voldemort exultantly. "_Bind him!_"

Before Orion could gather his wits, he found both his wrists tightly grasped by slithering snakes which were coiling themselves around the posters of the bed, leaving him sprawled on the bed, with his arms stretched tautly to either side of his head.

He snapped his head up and leveled Voldemort with a furious glare, spluttering angrily, albeit without emitting a sound.

Voldemort smirked at him superiorly, and calmly started to remove his clothes, while he held Orion's narrowed gaze; his vicious amusement evident on his expression.

"_It would be wise of you to obey me_, _and don't even think about using your dark magic against me if you want to survive this unscathed,_" hissed Voldemort silkily, now completely naked and propping himself up on his hands to hover over Orion. "_I could do anything to you right now, and you have no way to defend yourself._"

Orion narrowed his eyes at him, before he pointedly glanced at the wand still tightly gripped in his hand, and at the other secured inside his holster.

"_Yesss_," hissed Voldemort, placing a mockingly tender kiss on Orion's forehead. "_And you'll willingly submit those to me. I cannot play with you if you're armed._"

Orion looked at him disbelievingly; just how thick did Voldemort believed him to be?

"_Still rebelling against your inevitable fate, I see,_" said Voldemort, darkly chuckling while he wrapped his fingers around Orion's wand, tugging sharply. He brought his face to Orion's ear, and his lips quirked sadistically as he silkily purred, "_Give it to me, and I assure you that I'll be forgiving. I won't punish you – much."_

A blaze of anger welled inside Orion, and he decided that he'd had enough. He pierced Voldemort with his eyes, and securely guarded all his memories, before he slightly lowered his Occlumency shields.

'Punish me for what?' he spat in his mind. 'I didn't do anything, you sick fuck! If you're angry at Barty, don't use me to vent your anger-'

'Tut, tut,' said a harsh and mocking voice in his mind, 'no cheating allowed, my little serpent. I won't allow you to speak, not even like this.'

Orion suddenly winced when he felt as if a wall had been slammed into his head, and he understood immediately that Voldemort had severed their connection, raising his mental shields to full blast.

Voldemort tightly gripped Orion's face, and lowered his mouth to Orion's neck, biting, kissing and licking harshly, before he hissed softly against his ear, "_Let go of your wands, and let me do with you what I wish. Trust me, my little serpent." _

He placed a broad palm against Orion's cheek and firmly steered his gaze back to his, hissing entreatingly, "_Look at me. I'm asking you to trust me - completely._"

Orion gazed back at him, searching into those dark crimson depths, trying to decipher if there was anything untoward. Voldemort was asking him to surrender his wands, to lie down, tied up, and defenseless. Every instinct warned him against it; he knew the wizard was in a sadistic mood, everything pointed towards that.

But Voldemort's entreat sounded sincere. And hadn't Calypso and Kara repeatedly told him that he should take a first step to show Voldemort that he indeed trusted him?

He knew it was necessary, in order to reaffirm their relationship, so that the dreams wouldn't come true. All that was needed was a small sign; a first step.

He briefly paused to glance at Voldemort, before mutely nodding. He flicked his left wrist, catching his Phoenix wand, and then opened both hands, letting the wands drop to the bed.

He felt a frisson of fear clench like a cold knot in his stomach when Voldemort smirked at him with vicious satisfaction, grasping both wands and carelessly flinging them to an armchair standing nearby.

One corner of Voldemort's mouth quirked up in a feral, predatory smirk, and he lowered his face close enough to make Orion feel the air between them bristle with tension.

Without warning, Voldemort grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him violently deeper against the bed, placing a palm on Orion's chest.

Orion's eyes widened with dread, and he frantically struggled against the snakes which bounded his wrists, when he saw the wizard's lips starting to utter the spell.

"Crucio," softly said Voldemort with relish, his crimson eyes flashing darkly.

Orion lips parted soundlessly and his eyes rolled up his head while his body quivered and jerked. There was an inscrutable sensation building up inside him; like a blazing fire, destructive but fascinating and thrilling in a frightening way.

He felt his nerve-endings standing up and crackling with intense energy, as exquisite pain ravished his body. It was mindless pleasure riding along waves of pain; too overwhelming to even allow him to string two thoughts together. He had never felt something like it; sharply painful, but burningly and achingly pleasurable.

"_Now, I want to hear you_," hissed Voldemort in a low, ragged voice, as his crimson eyes observed Orion with an exultant expression on his face, before he waved a hand over Orion's throat.

The first sound which issued from Orion's lips was a keening moan, instantly accompanied by a needy whimper when he snapped his head backwards as he felt Voldemort's fingers smoothly caressing his chest; sparkling an indescribable wave of pleasure caused by static electricity snapping from the wizard's fingertips into his skin, making Voldemort's touch exquisitely painful.

Orion jerked at his bounds, needing to touch the wizard above him as the sensuous fingers traced a burning trail over his skin. He felt one of Voldemort's hands snake slowly under him, to his bottom, as rolling pleasure followed his touch, so intense and deliciously sharp.

Voldemort tilted Orion's face up and slowly licked the tears that had unwittingly rolled down Orion's cheeks, and he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Orion's, while silkily hissing, "_I knew you'd enjoy it. It takes a developed taste to appreciate the refinements of pain of the Dark Arts."_

Orion gazed at him with glazed, half-lidded eyes filled with lust, desire, but above all: awe. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Voldemort had cast the Cruciatus Curse wandlessly and effortlessly, with measured intensity. He remembered that he had only managed to cast the curse wandlessly in one instance: at Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries. And it had been fuelled by unadulterated rage, and he'd never been able to replicate it in normal circumstances.

He gazed at Voldemort with reverent fascination: Voldemort was truly the Master of the Dark Arts. Such an absolute and marveling control over an Unforgivable; it was unprecedented, it was mouth-watering, he could almost taste the exquisiteness of the curse's dark magic in his mouth – and this was his spouse…

"Oh Merlin," breathed out Orion with enrapture, produced by that thought alone; this amazing wizard giving him unremitting pleasure was _his_.

Voldemort shot him a sinister smirk, and without a word, he kissed Orion roughly on the lips. Orion thought he would die as that tongue ravenously and hungrily assaulted his mouth. The wizard ran a hand through Orion's tousled, black hair, and deepened the kiss aggressively. Orion finally strung two thoughts together and realized that he still had mobility on his unbound legs, and he desperately wrapped them around Voldemort's waist, bucking upwards as he let out a moan into their locked mouths; he was so close...

As suddenly as it had happened, Voldemort pulled away, breathing heavily. Orion struggled to snap his head upwards as he looked at the wizard, who seemed to be reigning himself.

"Why did you stop?" said Orion breathlessly perplexed, shaking his bound wrists. "Continue… please."

Voldemort framed his hands around Orion's startled face. He then kissed, licked, and sucked a pattern across Orion's slender throat before traveling up to a delicate ear, where he licked the shell of the ear and nibbled the earlobe, before hissing harshly, "_Oh, no, no, my little serpent, this lesson is going to last for hours._"

As an explanation to what he meant by that, Voldemort tightly grasped Orion's hard arousal, and Orion instantly felt a weird flow of warm magic wrapping itself tightly around the base of his erection.

"What?" he gasped out unbelievingly, closing his eyes shut while all the pleasure he felt seemed to concentrate and bottle up inside him, intensifying beyond limits as he was denied release. He gazed at Voldemort, and whined miserably, "Oh, Tom, please…"

"_You're going to feel me as you've never felt me before_," hissed Voldemort silkily, a wide, smug smirk spreading over his face while his crimson eyes darkened.

He punctuated this by grabbing Orion's bottom cheeks firmly and spreading them, kneading the flesh. "_I'll take you in such a way that you'll never forget this, my little serpent." _

"_Please! Yes, just do it_," said Orion weakly, flopping his head backwards while he moved his thighs apart.

"_Fear not, I will,_" hissed Voldemort, settling in between Orion's legs and grabbing Orion by the hair and sharply yanking his head further back, adding a dose of exquisite pain to the pleasure he was weaving. He lowered his voice to a whisper as he flirted around Orion's ear. "_You'll dream about this... You'll beg for this..."_

Orion groaned with eyes firmly shut, and moved his thighs further apart when he felt that familiar warm tingling inside him, while feeling Voldemort's hard, large arousal pressing against him.

A hand smoothly caressed him, reigniting the soft Cruciatus Curse burning through him, and he arched his body while a keening moan left his lips when Voldemort brutally thrust all his way inside, stroking that marvelous spot inside him which made Orion cry out loud his name.

Lifting the legs to his shoulders, Voldemort abruptly pulled out and plunged in savagely, tightly holding Orion against him.

Orion whimpered needily when the waves of pleasure that rushed through him coiled and intensified as Voldemort kept thrusting into him; the pain of his denied release and the burning Crucio deliciously sharp but maddening. He couldn't bear it much longer…

He felt lips against his, and he hungrily received Voldemort' mouth in his own, kissing him passionately, held in thrall by Voldemort's sharp, firm movements inside him. He had never kissed anyone else like he was kissing Voldemort now; so raw, painful and intense was the emotion that Orion started to sob in desperate pleasure, even as pain and pleasure spiraled inside him with each forceful thrust within his body.

His own dark magic was swirling frantically inside him, filling him with waves of enticing power as their auras meshed at the same rhythm their bodies joined, cocooning them in warm, electric darkness.

The exquisite torture seemed to last forever, as Voldemort kept plunging deep inside him, touching that spot which drove him mad with need, while he met each thrust by bucking up his hips and tightening his legs.

"_So… tight_…_so warm_," hissed Voldemort huskily and raggedly against Orion's neck. "_So perfect…"_

Then, Voldemort groaned Orion's name as he poured himself inside Orion's body. And Orion closed his eyes and let himself go as well, biting his lip to hold back from screaming as he felt the climax rising inside him, almost taking over; waves upon waves of sheer pleasure and pure sensation. But abruptly, it halted without peaking, leaving him bursting with both pleasure and exquisite pain which found no outlet, while Voldemort was still inside him, buried to the hilt and gazing at him with crimson eyes glazed over, glinting with some indecipherable emotion.

_"Oh, for Merlin's staff,"_ whimpered Orion desperately, throwing his head backwards, while tears of exasperation spilled from his eyes. _"Let me peak…"_

Voldemort slowly removed himself from Orion, and observed him with a satisfied and superior smirk on his face. He pressed his body against Orion's and wrapped one of his hands around Orion's swollen and painfully hard arousal, slowly stroking it without cancelling the tightening spell.

_"I'm not done with you yet, my little serpent,"_ he purred, his eyes crimson glinting darkly.

"_This is cruel!_" hissed out Orion angrily, shaking his bound wrists to attempt to break free, and fiercely biting his lower lip as another wave of pleasure ravaged his body, adding another layer to his mounting exquisite pain. "_Sadistic bastard, let me reach completion… I hate you! You should-"_

He broke off with a moan when Voldemort tightened the grip around his erection, before hissing sharply, "_Yesss, for us love and hatred seems to be the same thing._"

Orion glanced at him with difficulty through his dazedness, and saw that Voldemort's expression had grown cold, and he hurriedly rushed out, "_No, I don't hate you, but let me-"_

"_If you don't hate me, then what?"_ hissed Voldemort demandingly, deviously smirking at him while he resumed slowly stroking Orion's arousal.

"_I…_" said Orion slowly, trying to reign in his desperate need for completion; it was almost at the tip of his tongue: 'I love you'.

So easy to say, since it was true, he had known for a while now. His mind was foggy with need, his body still ravaged by intense and accumulating pain meshed with deep, consuming pleasure, but he could still distinguish Voldemort's sly smirk, and he didn't like it one bit. He didn't want to say it like this, and he certainly wanted to hear it first.

He shook his head, and whispered urgently, _"I care for you very much, Tom. You know this-_"

_"Ah, yes,"_ hissed Voldemort calmly, a glint of dark amusement sparkling in his eyes.

He removed his hand from Orion's arousal and Orion pathetically whimpered with exasperation, thinking that he was about to go mad, as he plopped unto the bed, his arms stretching tautly to either side of his head, since they were still bound by the snakes; parsel-spell only the caster could remove.

Voldemort nastily smirked at him, and reached out a hand to slowly caress Orion's stomach, relishing in the tiny contractions of the muscles flexing under his fingertips, feeling the magic of the soft Cruciatus Curse snapping through the flesh, while Orion scrunched his eyes shut and fiercely bit his lower lip, jerking his head to a side.

"_Stop this torture,_" hissed Orion hoarsely, "_for Merlin's sake… just stop… I care for you…_"

Voldemort leaned into him, and Orion softly moaned against Voldemort's lips as the wizard captured his mouth in a possessive, ravaging kiss.

Almost instantly, Voldemort pulled away, and hissed huskily, _"I've been serviced in this manner many times before, of course, but I'm almost certain you've never performed it and that you've never received this kind of attention." _He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added sharply, _"This is the first time I do it to anyone, and I expect to be fully repaid by you in the same manner – so pay attention and learn how to do it properly."_

Orion unfocusedly blinked at him, impatiently wondering what the hell the wizard was babbling about.

He soon found out and he let out a wild cry, frantically bucking his hips when he felt Voldemort's tongue slowly licking his throbbing arousal.

Voldemort stopped, and gazed up at him with a dark smirk on his face, while he sharply demanded, _"Have you done it to anyone?"_

_"No, no!"_ instantly cried out Orion, attempting to get his hips closer to that glorious tongue, to feel that delicious warmth once again. "_I haven't. Oh, Merlin, please-"_

_"Not even to the half-breed?_" snarled Voldemort, narrowing his eyes.

_"No – never! To no one-"_

_"Has anyone done it to you?"_

_"No, never! Oh, please, Tom… oh, please,"_ whimpered Orion mindless, jerking his hips upwards while struggling with his bounded wrists.

"_Good,"_ hissed Voldemort with deep satisfaction. "_Then you'll learn from me. And you'll perform it on me, afterwards, my little serpent-"_

_"Yes, yes, whatever you want!… just, please…Voldemort!"_

Voldemort tightly gripped Orion's face, widely smirking, and hissed silkily, _"Yesss, exactly; that's who I am, Orion. Say it again."_

_"Voldemort!"_ cried out Orion frantically. _"Yes, you're Voldemort, and my Tom-_"

_"Your Tom?"_ interrupted Voldemort, quirking an eyebrow as he slowly caressed Orion's cheek in a burning touch.

_"Yes, both Voldemort and Tom,"_ rushed out Orion, panting in between deep breaths. _"You merged with the locket… yes, Merlin, you merged… you're him, but you're also yourself… both in one… I want both… oh, please… please do it, I can't take it any longer… you're both of them, joined… into my spouse, that's all that matters… you're my spouse…"_

_"I suppose you're right," _said Voldemort impassively, regarding him intently._ "And you're mine-"_

_"Yes, yes," _said Orion desperately, his body quivering with need, feeling he was about to burst. _"We established that a long time ago… I'm yours and you're mine… Please, just let me peak… for Merlin's beard, I just need to-"_

_ "Hush,"_ hissed Voldemort silkily, with a wide, satisfied smirk, _"I know just what you need."_

Voldemort lowered his head and grasped Orion's arousal, flicking his tongue out to slowly swipe it along, and Orion almost jumped from the bed at the sensation. He bucked his hips, his back arched, and he cried out in intense pleasure when he felt Voldemort's lips wrapping around his painfully hard erection. He thought he would pass out from the glorious and dazedly burning waves of pleasure that shook his body as his arousal was engulfed in that warm cavern, with the talented tongue sucking hard, as he mindlessly groaned and moaned.

He felt all the coiled up pleasure and pain tautly snapping and springing inside him, so close to the ultimate explosion…But abruptly, Voldemort stopped and swiftly settled himself on top of Orion.

_"So help me Merlin… if you don't finish this,"_ snarled Orion frantically, trying to sound threatening in between broken pants, _"There'll be nothing left of you… to recognize! I'll descend upon you like a plague of locusts on a rampage!"_

Voldemort's crimson eyes glinted with cruel amusement. _"I changed my mind; I'm leaving that for later."_

Without another hitch of breath, Voldemort captured his lips in a fervent and searing kiss, waving his hand at the snakes bounding Orion's wrists. Orion desperately moaned into the kiss and quickly linked his arms around Voldemort's neck, drawing the wizard closer and pressing himself against him.

He let out a loud groan when Voldemort speared him with one forceful plunge, and then the wizard started a leisurely, deep thrusting. Orion felt the undulating movement of Voldemort's body followed by the snap of his hips as Voldemort started to take him faster, and he couldn't do anything else except tighten his legs around Voldemort's waist and mumble incoherently as each thrust was agony and delight for him, spiraling him into a whirlwind of mindless blazing pleasure and pain, increased by Voldemort's slow caresses containing a soft sparkle of the Cruciatus Curse.

_"Faster,"_ breathed out Orion desperately against Voldemort's neck, _"more... and please, let me-"_

For one moment, with his pulsing hardness fully sheathed, Voldemort kept still, breathing erratically against the shell of Orion's ear.

_"__Like I said,_" hissed Voldemort lowly and raggedly, ___"you'll dream and beg for this."_

Then suddenly, Voldemort gave such a brutal thrust that the bed rocked, and Orion suddenly felt the excruciating tightness around the base of his erection disappear. He was encompassed by such an agonizing and blistering bliss, that Orion's body jerkily convulsed as it was acclaimed by rolling waves of pleasure and pain, his muscles erratically spasming around Voldemort's arousal, while Orion screamed incoherently.

He felt Voldemort spilling himself deeply inside him, and Orion let out a last cry before feeling a blissful darkness engulfing his mind in an ecstasy such as he had never felt before.

* * *

Orion dazedly cracked open his eyes, a bit disoriented, wondering what had happened and how much time had passed by. He felt strong arms around him, and gazed up at the crimson eyes which were watching him with smug amusement.

He was sprawled on top of Voldemort, who was lazily spread on the bed looking at him with a superior smirk on his face.

___"What-?"_ breathed out Orion, comfortably settling himself and resting his chin on crossed arms over Voldemort's chest._"What was that?"_

Voldemort snorted._"That is how the Cruciatus Curse is used for something else besides straightening out wayward followers." _He smirked deviously, and added tantalizingly,___ "And you enjoyed every second of it, didn't you?"_

___"Yes,"_ hissed Orion coolly and composedly,_ "__but I didn't like how it started – you were angry, and I had nothing to do with it. Next time, ask me; I don't like it when you do things against my will."_

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, and tightly gripped Orion's face._"Would you have willingly allowed me to use the Curse if I had told you beforehand?"_

___"Er- well, no-"_

___"Then what are you complaining about?"_ hissed Voldemort, smirking superiorly.

Orion shot him a petulant, peeved glare, but Voldemort forestalled any retort by unceremoniously flipping him over to his back.

___"What-?"_ started saying Orion, bewildered.

___"Now we're having an encore,"_ hissed Voldemort sharply._ "__I allowed you your rest."_

Orion arched an eyebrow, before he started chuckling_. __"Oh, Merlin, you were in a sadistic mood but also horny. I'm not the only one who missed the other, am I? Very well, I'm certainly up to it."_ He shot him a pointed glance, and added,_"But don't use that evil, tightening spell on me again-"_

___"We'll see,"_ interrupted Voldemort, nastily smirking at him._"It's time to resume our lesson, now."_

___"It was cruel torture. Don't use it_," warned Orion threateningly,_"or I'll-"_

But he abruptly broke off when his arousal was swallowed whole by Voldemort's warm mouth, and any complains flew from his mind as his eyes rolled up in his head with intense pleasure.

* * *

Orion plopped on top of Voldemort, feeling blissfully exhausted, knackered, sore, and sleepy. He didn't know how much time had gone past, but it had surely been hours.

He sighed in deep contentment and comfortably stretched out, briefly closing his eyes to reminiscence on what had started out as something uncomfortable for him. Sure, he had loved it when Voldemort had taken him in his mouth, but performing it on the wizard had been strange at first.

Now he could only remember Voldemort's tangy and enticing taste in his mouth, and how the crimson eyes had clouded with deep pleasure, Voldemort's darkly handsome expression openly ecstatic; and it had been such a sight to behold, knowing that he was giving that pleasure to Voldemort, that he had loved every second of it.

And the Cruciatus Curse, applied ever so softly so many times in different positions… Orion deeply sighed; Voldemort had been right, it was marvelous when used in that way – not that the wizard had lied down to let him have a shot at it. But well, he couldn't complain; he had been at the receiving end of a new kind of pleasure formerly unbeknownst to him, opening up a span of possibilities which were deliciously exquisite, in his opinion.

Orion gazed up at Voldemort's crimson eyes, and shot him a languid smile, lifting a hand and slowly tracing the contours of the wizard's handsome face; with such a soft and tingling caress that they both shivered unexpectedly.

Voldemort held his gaze, and his lips quirked into a small smile while he wrapped his arms around Orion._ "__Satisfied now, my little serpent?"_

_"__I should be the one asking you that_, _given your drive,_" said Orion, chuckling, _"__but yes, you're very 'satisfactory', Tom._"

___"It was a rhetorical question,"_ hissed Voldemort, smirking at him._"No answer was needed since there's only one possible to give."_

___"Of course,"_ said Orion, with an amused roll of his eyes,_"since everything you do is perfection, as you often like to state."_

___"It is,"_ hissed Voldemort impassively, with a serious and arrogant expression on his face. ___"I've proved myself in all aspects beyond any doubt."_

'In all aspects except one', thought Orion grimly to himself. He still wondered if someone with a soul as butchered as Voldemort's would ever be really capable of feeling something deeply. He knew Voldemort felt rage, anger, ambition, possessiveness, desire, lust, and those types of emotions deeply; but 'care', 'tenderness', 'compassion', and the sort, seemed to be fleeting – not to mention anything more substantial.

___"What are you musing about?" _said Voldemort, arching an eyebrow as he observed Orion with a penetrating crimson gaze.

___"You,"_ he said bluntly,_"as I often do-"_

___"Oh, really?"_ interrupted Voldemort, his lips quirking smugly._"So I occupy your every thought."_

Orion shot him a smirk._"You didn't let me finish. I was thinking about you - as I often do after sex, Tom, not during every moment of my life."_

___"Pity,"_ said Voldemort scornfully_, __"since thinking about me is much more riveting and fascinating than anything else, I assure you." _

_"__You're an unrepentant, self-centered bastard_," interjected Orion with amusement. ___"And you're proud of that, aren't you?"_

___"I am,"_ hissed Voldemort unabashedly, arching an eyebrow as if not understanding Orion's pointed remark.

Orion swallowed a chuckle at Voldemort's expression, and he started playing with one of Voldemort's silky, black locks of hair, as he said casually,_"I did come here for something else besides a round of mind-blowing shags."_

___"You did?"_ hissed Voldemort, piercing him with his eyes. ___"Tell me, then."_

___"Alright,"_ said Orion, eyeing him carefully while still twirling a lock of hair in his fingers,_ "__but let me say beforehand that there's no reason for alarm; it can easily be dealt with." _He paused briefly, before saying without any more preambles, ___"Dumbledore's out to get Slughorn's memory; the one you – your younger self told me about, when you asked Slughorn about horcruxes and the optimal amount to create-"_

Voldemort bolted straight up on the bed, and snarled accusingly, _"__And you're just telling me about this now?!_"

Orion shot him a miffed glare as he accommodated himself on the bed, after being unceremoniously forced to shift out of the way.

He sat up with crossed legs, and pierced Voldemort with his eyes as he said calmly, ___"Do you remember the conversation we had? I mean - the one I had with your younger-self?"_

___"Of course I do,"_ snapped Voldemort impatiently._"You know I have the idiot's memories."_

Orion arched an eyebrow, and said peevishly, ___"That 'idiot' is you-"_

___"He was me when I was younger, immature, weaker, and less powerful," _hissed Voldemort sharply.

___"Fine,"_ said Orion with irritated resignation,_"I won't analyze with you what seems to be like a weird case of multiple personalities – you clearly did quite a number on yourself when splitting your soul. Yes, I know!-" _he snapped when Voldemort was about to interrupt him_"- you don't regret it one bit, and we won't get into that argument now. What I'm trying to tell you is that I know that you asked Slughorn if seven was the ideal number of times in which to split your soul-"_

___"How do you know that?" _demanded Voldemort sharply, tightly gripping Orion's face to gaze at him with narrowed eyes._"My younger self never told you that."_

Orion snorted._"It wasn't hard to deduce; seven if the most powerful magical number, after all. Anyway, the issue is that Dumbledore obtained that memory from Slughorn, though the wizard modified it to pretend that he had sent you flying when you asked him. Dumbledore wants the original memory. I thought Rodolphus had it, and I asked him for it, but he told me to check with you because you didn't give him all of Slughorn's memories. So now, I need it because if I don't give it to the old coot, he'll become suspicious-"_

___"Dumbledore can suspect until his beard turns purple, for all I care_," snarled Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at Orion._"You can't possibly expect me to give you that memory to pass it over to the old goat-"_

___"How stupid do you think I am?"_ snapped Orion, flinging up his hands into the air with frustration. ___"Of course I won't give him the original one! I need the original in order to modify it, and then give it to him. I'm still at Hogwarts, so I can't openly support you, thus, I can't have Dumbledore suspecting me. Furthermore, if we don't give him something which throws him off his course, he'll search for another clue to prove his theory about how many horcruxes you have. Let me be straight with you, Tom; seven is the most obvious amount you could have possibly chosen. Any twit who knows a bit about Arithmancy knows that it is the most powerful magical number. You should have chosen a less conspicuous number! Anyway, it's too late now. So I suggest that we modify the memory to-"_

___"To make it seem as if I had asked Slughorn about another number,"_ cut in Voldemort, frowning pensively.

___"Exactly,"_ said Orion, with satisfaction.

___"Three,"_ hissed Voldemort sharply, glancing at him, ___"since it's the next number more magically powerful."_

Orion deeply sighed. ___"I'm afraid it can't be three-"_

___"And why not?"_ snarled Voldemort, narrowing his eyes at him._"It has to be a small number; I want the least amount of my horcruxes to be in any danger from the old coot- those are my soul pieces we're talking about-"_

___"Then you should have thought about that before making so many!"_ snapped Orion heatedly. ___"And don't get angry at me because the old coot is onto you – it's your own fault! You should have never done such a thing to yourself. You know where they are now, so you should take this opportunity and completely merge back-"_

___"Never!"_ hissed Voldemort sharply._"They're the key to my immortality-"_

___"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"_ interrupted Orion, leveling him with a glare._"It's the stupidest reason I've ever heard. Immortality! Who the hell wants to live forever, anyway? And under the requisite to butcher your soul – it's madness, and –"_

___"I want to live forever,"_ hissed Voldemort, his voice rising._"Death is for the weak and powerless. Death is the worst-"_

___"Death is nothing but the next bloody step,"_ snapped Orion exasperatedly._"There's nothing to fear in Death! Souls are reborn; you don't cease to exist, Tom!"_

___"I don't fear it!"_ hissed Voldemort irately. ___"I want to conquer it! Souls are reborn; so you say, so Necromancers believe."_ He narrowed his eyes, and spat scornfully,_"So tell me this, little Necromancer, what happens if you're all mistaken? Furthermore, what happens if your soul is reborn into a muggle baby? Or into a mudblood? What happens with the magic you'll have in the next life? Your magic depends on your blood; it depends on your body! Thus, I've anchored my soul to my body in this plane, forever - yes! I can use my horcruxes over and over again to create my original body, like I did with the diary. Because in this way I'll always have my magic, Orion!"_

He grasped Orion's shoulders, and added fiercely,_"Because in this way I'll always have my dark magic, the most precious thing to me, even more than my soul! For what do I want a complete soul if I have no magic, or if my magic is Light? I wouldn't stand it; I am my dark magic! Moreover, I want to be alive to enjoy and rule over the empire I'm struggling to create; the ideal society I'm trying to build for us –for dark wizards! Should I die without seeing it come true, after so many sacrifices and struggles? Would you like to die before attaining your aims?"_

___"No,"_ said Orion quietly, looking up at him._"But it's not known if there isn't a link between blood and soul. Full-fledged Necromancers surely know if our souls are reborn following a specific pattern. It could be possible that the souls of dark wizards are reborn into someone with dark blood-_"

___"Would you take the chance?"_ demanded Voldemort sharply, tightening his grasp on Orion's shoulders. ___"Would you like to be reborn as a pathetic, useless muggle – without your dark magic, without your unique abilities? Would you tolerate that existence, Orion?"_

___"I don't know,"_ said Orion, swallowing thickly with dread._"Maybe I would-"_

___"Rubbish_," snarled Voldemort._"I know you value your dark magic as much as I do. I know it entices you and that you crave it each time you sense it, just like I do. You'd be miserable without it!"_

___"Yes,"_ said Orion flatly,_"I'd be nothing without my dark magic, but I wouldn't be miserable, since I wouldn't remember that I was once magical, Tom. There is happiness in ignorance, in this case-"_

___"And there's misery in mediocrity," _spat Voldemort._ "__For people like us, there's always unhappiness if we don't accomplish the greatness we have the capacity to attain."_

_"__Be that as it may,"_ interjected Orion fiercely,_"I value my dark magic, but never above my soul! You'd understand the importance of the integrity of the soul if you had studied Necromancy. Merlin's beard, you have no idea how bloody important it is! You're trading your soul for your magic; to be powerfully immortal. But tell me this, Tom; who are you going to spend your eons with? After I die, after everyone you once knew has died and left you, after you get so bored with existence and after time flashes by so quickly that you're unable to catch up or understand what's going on around you, then what kind of existence will you have? If you're willing to live like that, then good-luck to you, because you'll be utterly alone. I rather die, than suffer all that!" _

Voldemort darkly smirked at him._"I have the strength to live through all that, and you do as well. It's just a matter of always finding enjoyment in life, of always being interested. We'd never cease to feel the need to do great things; with all the things that could be done through the ages, we'd never be bored-"_

___"But . I . don't . want . it,"_ interrupted Orion stiffly. He raked his fingers through his hair, and said deeply disturbed, imaging the dreadful scenario,_"I rather suffer a Dementor's Kiss and cease to exist all together than live forever. Merlin's beard, I want some peace in the end! Be it floating in the spiritual place, waiting to be reborn, or simply not existing at all. An eternal life would be hell for me!" _

_"__You don't know what you're talking about," _snarled Voldemort, gazing at him with intense, penetrating eyes._"You're speaking like a narrow-minded, ignorant child-"_

___"I'm speaking like myself," _snapped Orion hotly._"Every time we don't see eye-to-eye, you accuse me of being a child, or naïve, or weak. Well, that's not the case. We think differently on the matter, and that's it. I'll die and you'll go along your merry way, and I truly hope it's all what you expect it to be, I sincerely hope you'll be happy."_

Voldemort pierced him with narrowed, furious eyes, and tightly grabbed his shoulders.___ "You will-"_

___"You'll be immortal and I'll die – that's what each of us wants for our individual selves!" _spat Orion briskly, shrugging off Voldemort's grasp.___ "End of discussion!"_

___"It's certainly not the end of-"_

Orion flopped on the bed, and rubbed his forehead, groaning,_"I refuse to keep discussing this, Tom. We said we wouldn't get into the whole horcrux-and-immortality issue again. Please, I don't want to think about it; I know what I want, as do you. We'll split to take our own separate paths someday, in the meantime, let's move forwards together. Let's broach the initial subject again-"_

___"Look at me,"_ said Voldemort quietly, removing Orion's hands from his eyes and forehead._"Is your scar hurting?" _

Orion blinked at him._"No –er– but thanks for asking._ _We have our mental shields raised, and we're fairly calm –for our standards; it doesn't hurt then, even if you're angry."_ He sighed deeply, and added, ___"I was rubbing my forehead because I don't want to think about stuff like that. I mean – what are we doing discussing what will happen to us centuries from now?"_ He broadly smiled at him._ "__I'm going to last a long while; I have vampire blood. And I'm not planning on dying any time soon, so I really don't want to think about it." _

___"Yes, you're going to last for a very long while,"_ hissed Voldemort, his lips quirking into a small smile while his eyes glinted darkly. He comfortably propped his back on the headboard and pulled Orion against him; settling him between his legs, and crossing his arms over Orion's chest while resting his chin on top of Orion's tousled hair._"Very well, we'll leave this discussion for centuries from now. We were talking about Dumbledore and the memory."_

___"Oh, yes, thank Merlin,"_ said Orion, with a small chuckle, resting his head back on the crook of Voldemort's shoulder._"It's sad, indeed, when I rather talk about the obsolete dingbat instead of anything else."_

___"Obsolete dingbat?"_ said Voldemort, quirking an amused eyebrow.

___"Calypso called him that,"_ sniggered Orion, glancing up at him._"I think she must have read it in an article Rita Skeeter wrote on Dumbledore a long while ago; in my fourth year, if I remember correctly." _He chuckled, and then added,_"Anyway, where were we?"_

___"Slughorn's memory and the number of horcruxes," _replied Voldemort, gazing down at him with a deep, shrewd frown on his face_.__ "You said three couldn't be – why?"_

Orion glanced up at him cautiously._"Well, remember that I told your younger self that I knew that the Hufflepuff cup and Gaunt ring were horcruxes? I never explained how I knew that… I stole two memories from Dumbledore's pensieve; I broke into his office during my fourth year at Hogwarts-"_

___"You broke into Dumbledore's office?"_ interrupted Voldemort sharply, narrowing his eyes at him.___ "Why?"_

___"Like I said, to steal the memories. Phineas told me that the old coot kept a pensieve in his office, and I wanted to see if Dumbledore already knew that I was Harry Potter,"_ lied Orion smoothly, not mentioning –of course- the Invisibility Cloak Hallow, and gazing at him as if he thought that the wizard was being particularly dim-witted.___ "Anyway, I didn't have enough time to peruse the pensieve so I just took the first two memories on the surface. After seeing them, I realized that those were your horcruxes. In one of those memories, the one the old coot showed me himself later on, you show up in that witch's house –Hepzibah Smith, I think she was called- and it's clear to see how you coveted Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. So he knows about those two. The other memory I stole, which Dumbledore obtained from a fellow called Ogden, shows how the wizard went to the Gaunts' house, before you were born, when your mum..." _

He cleared his throat, and added quietly,_"It was when your uncle Morfin told your grandfather that your mother was interested in your muggle father. Dumbledore didn't show me this memory in particular, he only related the events to me, so I know he saw it. The thing is that your grandfather Marvolo was wearing the Gaunt ring, showing it to Ogden. And in Slughorn's memory, you're in one of the Slug Club's meetings, wearing that same ring. So Dumbledore knows who stole it. So that's the third horcrux he knows about for certain. Now, here comes the tricky part in my opinion; the Chamber of Secret was opened, I wasn't at Hogwarts and you still hadn't come back, but it's obvious for everyone that the Weasley chit couldn't have opened it, so it's fair to assume that Dumbledore suspects that there was a horcrux involved in the matter, temporarily giving her the parselmouth ability in order to open the Chamber. The old coot doesn't know it was the diary; he never saw it, and I destroyed it later on, when it was already empty. But it's a fourth horcrux he must suspect about, even if he doesn't know what it was and that it was destroyed-"_

___"Do you know if he suspects about a fifth horcrux?_" demanded Voldemort, piercing him with a penetrating stare.

___"Er- yes,"_ replied Orion warily, carefully eyeing him._"I think Dumbledore is aware that it's Nagini."_

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. ___"And how do you know that she's a horcrux?"_

___"I had a vision through her eyes,"_ admitted Orion reluctantly, ranking his fingers through his hair._"I never told anyone, of course, but Dumbledore might suspect her because you always have her around. The old man is seemingly aware of how horcruxes work. I mean, you can't have object-horcruxes around you because you always feel the pull to merge back – an uncomfortable connection between your master soul and the piece of soul in the horcrux; so you keep the object-horcruxes away from you. Nagini is an animal-horcrux, with a soul of her own; a soul less complex than a human soul, but a soul which merged with the piece of soul you supplied into her. Since it's a stable horcrux, with your soul merged with hers, you don't feel that uncomfortable pull around her, so you keep her around. Dumbledore must know this as well-"_

___"And he also knows because you saved Weasley!_" snarled Voldemort angrily._"I finally comprehend how that lump of a wizard survived Nagini's bites! You saw it happen and you raised the alarm."_ He tightly grasped Orion face, and hissed furiously,_"You used Phineas for that, didn't you? You asked him to go to his portrait in the Ministry, and-"_

___"Yes, I did!"_ snapped Orion._"I saved Arthur Weasley; you're right, but I won't apologize for it." _

___"He's the enemy!"_ spat Voldemort._"He's part of the Order, and you saved him!"_

___"I know he's the enemy,"_ retorted Orion with annoyance,_"but at that time, given that he's a father of six, I didn't want him to die. Anyway, what's done is done. What matters is that Dumbledore has reasons to believe for certain that you have five horcruxes, thus-"_

___"I see,"_ interrupted Voldemort quietly,_"so you're suggesting we use six."_

___"Yes, exactly,"_ said Orion with satisfaction._"Six is the most important number in the Dark Arts. So Dumbledore will think that you have five horcruxes, with the sixth piece -the master soul- inside you. Which is true, you only have five horcruxes at present –excluding me- but they are not the ones he suspects about, since the locket is already destroyed because you merged with it, and the diary's soul is now in my bonding ring, which he doesn't know about. I have the Gaunt ring; he suspects that it's a horcrux but he doesn't know that I have it at present. Furthermore, like I promised you, I will transfer your soul from it into another receptacle –and no, I won't tell you why I want to do that, yet. What matters is that he will never find out about that. Therefore, you only have to make sure that the Hufflepuff cup and Nagini are secure, since those are the last two he suspects about."_

___"Yes, and that way he'll never know that I have another horcrux,"_ said Voldemort pensively._"The last one is safe from his suspicions, as are you-"_

___"Well, I think he knows about me," _interrupted Orion, glancing up at him and studiously avoiding mentioning that he knew because Severus had shared some memories with him_. __"I was Harry Potter, you marked me with a scar when your Killing Curse rebounded off me, and I'm a parselmouth. He surely understands that you unwittingly created a horcrux when you attempted to kill me. Furthermore, this is why he's showing me all these memories, because he wants to destroy your horcruxes and then send me to confront you in the end. So that you kill me, and thus, destroy your last horcrux, the one in me, and then you'd become 'mortal' and an easier target for him or anyone else."_

Voldemort darkly smirked at him._"Well, the old coot is going to fail in his plots, isn't he? Since I'm well aware that you're my horcrux and for that reason alone, I wouldn't kill you."_

___"Well, thanks,"_ said Orion with a roll of his eyes; though inwardly, he was apprehensively pondering if that was reason enough for Voldemort to never consider killing him.

He clearly remembered the dream about Voldemort aiming his wand at him and casting the Killing Curse; and a chill of trepidation ran down his spine. Surely, Voldemort cared about his horcruxes, but the wizard had plenty, so one less wouldn't matter much to him, since he preferred invincibility, power, and immortality above the integrity and completion of his soul.

___"Very well,"_ hissed Voldemort calmly._"Given that Dumbledore only correctly suspects about the cup and Nagini, I think that it's a good idea to modify the memory to show me asking Slughorn if six would be the optimal number of times to split my soul."_ He stretched out comfortably on the bed, and added dismissively,_"I'll take care of it."_

___"You'll modify the memory?" _said Orion, turning around and settling on top of Voldemort.

___"Of course,"_ said Voldemort, smirking superiorly._"My mastery in Legilimency and Occlumency is unparalleled, my little serpent. I'll modify it and then I'll give it to you."_

___"Perfect,"_ interjected Orion, grinning at him,_"one less thing for me to do."_ He chuckled, and added tauntingly,_"And I can't believe that you didn't give all of Slughorn's memories to Rudy just because you didn't want him to know that you are Tom Riddle. Don't you trust any of your Death Eaters? I'm sure Rodolphus' loyalty to you wouldn't waver if he knew you're a half-blood."_

Voldemort scoffed._"Perhaps it wouldn't, but why give him more information than he needs? Or why should I take the chance? The less everyone knows about my past, the better; I rather keep my secrets. Besides, I couldn't give him all of Slughorn's memories even if I wanted to; the old fart's memories were glaringly incomplete, he had gaping holes in his mind-"_

___"What?"_ interrupted Orion with wide eyes, immediately sitting up._"Slughorn had empty spaces in his mind?"_

___"Yes,"_ said Voldemort impassively. ___"It seems that he destroyed many of his memories. I never thought that he was such a good Legilimens or Occlumens, but given the dexterous way in which he completely eliminated his memories, when not even I could find a single lingering trace of them, I'd say that I was mistaken about old Slughorn's abilities."_

_"Show me," _said Orion hoarsely, swallowing thickly.

Voldemort frowned at him._"Why the sudden interest?"_ He scoffed and added snidely,_"They were probably embarrassing moments or some such thing. Slughorn's life was very dull-"_

___"No,"_ interrupted Orion urgently, ___"you don't understand, Tom. The memory Dumbledore extracted from Slughorn was modified very sloppily. If Slughorn was able to successfully eliminate several memories from his mind, it means that the wizard would have modified the memory much better than he did. Don't you see? If what you say about Slughorn's abilities is true, then he messily modified that memory on purpose! Therefore, there's something we're missing about this whole affair!"_ He grasped Voldemort's arm, and forcefully pulled him up._"So you must show me all his memories, Tom. We must take a look!"_

Voldemort darkly grumbled under his breath but complied, and with a few long strides, he reached a large wardrobe and removed a pensieve from it, settling it on a low table at one corner of the bedroom.

___"Well, go have fun,"_ said Voldemort dismissively, gesturing at the pensieve._"I've already seen them and I won't subject myself to the torture of experiencing such boring and insipid memories again." _

Without another hitch of breath, Orion clutched his pants and wand from an armchair and quickly put them on, before immediately plunging his head into the silvery, swirling surface.

* * *

After hours of swimming through countless of memories, sometimes halting to pay attention to one in specific, other times just quickly sorting through them, Orion resurfaced from the pensieve and exhaustedly flopped unto the bed, deeply in thought.

He wearily carded his fingers through his hair, and shot Voldemort a glance. The wizard was relaxedly lounging on a plush armchair, his feet propped up on a low table, while flipping the pages of an old book, his crimson eyes quickly scanning along passages.

___"There's much more to Slughorn than we suspected!"_ blurted out Orion.

Voldemort slowly turned his head to face him, and arched an eyebrow._"Meaning?"_

___"Didn't you detect a pattern in the gaps of Slughorn's memories_?" said Orion, nervously chewing on his lower lip.

___"Yes,"_ drawled Voldemort disinterestedly._"He eliminated memories which took place from __1938 to 1945, and from 1971 to 1978."_

___"Doesn't that tell you anything?"_ said Orion with annoyance, irritated that Voldemort wasn't giving it any importance.

_"Fine," _said Voldemort fastidiously, snapping his book shut and resting it on his lap._"Let's hear it. What's on your mind?"_

Orion jumped to his feet, and started pacing around the room, while he mused aloud,_"Why those years in particular? He was the Head of Slytherin during those years, but also during the period in between. So why those years? And why did he eliminate his own memories? Who does such a thing? He could have simply placed them in a pensieve if he didn't want to remember them. But no, the evidence is there; he eliminated memories. And he must have been very good in Occlumency and Legilimency in order to manage to destroy them without leaving any traces, but he was sloppy when modifying the other memory. So there's something we're not seeing-"_

___"Can you get to the point?"_ interrupted Voldemort with irritated impatience.

Orion spun around to face him, and said sharply_, __"Don't you get it? There was something he didn't want anyone to see or find out about; something he didn't want to remember or know! And it has to do with you! You attended Hogwarts from __1938 to 1945." _He frowned, and added puzzled,_"And he also eliminated memories from 1971 to 1978…."_

___"Yes, exactly,"_ hissed Voldemort pointedly. ___"Why during those later years? Nothing important happened at Hogwarts then. And even if I did attend school from __1938 to 1945, all my memories are intact, so I can assure you that whatever Slughorn eliminated from his mind wasn't something which regards me."_

___"It could,"_ muttered Orion, quickly taking a seat by Voldemort's side. ___"That you aren't in the memories he destroyed doesn't mean that they couldn't have something to do with you. One of the memories he erased could have been of a discussion he had about you with someone else, for example."_

Voldemort scoffed disdainfully._"And that would be important – why? It would only matter if he eliminated conservations he held with Dumbledore, and we know that's not the case since the old coot knows nothing; he's even asked you to get Slughorn's original memory for him."_

___"Yes, you're right,"_ said Orion, a deep frown spreading over his face. He glanced at Voldemort, and added pointedly,_"But the fact of the matter is that Slughorn could have erased that memory if he wanted to, or at least modify it convincingly. Instead, he did it very crudely. Therefore, Slughorn wanted someone to find out about your horcruxes. He did it intentionally!"_

Voldemort frowned at him._"It seems that way."_ He smirked, and added nonchalantly, ___"But if that's all there is to it, then it's scarcely important. I dealt with Slughorn, I killed him, and I'll modify the memory, so Dumbledore will be running across the country looking for horcruxes which aren't the real thing."_

___"Yes, that solves that problem,"_ said Orion stubbornly,_"but there's still something else, I'm sure! It's very suspicious-"_

___"You're imaging threats where there aren't any,"_ interrupted Voldemort dismissively. ___"Slughorn was a mere Potions teacher, nothing else. The only important information he held is the memory Dumbledore wants to get his hands on, and we've solved the matter."_

___"I could be imaging threats_," interjected Orion exasperatedly,_"but you're underestimating people, as you usually do, Tom. No one would erase a bunch of their own memories for no reason! There's something more to Slughorn!"_

Voldemort snorted snidely._"Slughorn was a pathetic waste of a dark wizard, but think what you wish. I won't waste my time pondering about this matter any longer."_

___"Fine,"_ said Orion crisply, mutinously crossing his arms over his chest,_"you do that if you think it's not important, but I'll certainly keep it in mind." _

___"As you like,"_ hissed Voldemort coolly, rising from his armchair in a fluid, elegant move. He towered over Orion, and added with a suggestive smirk,_"Do you have to leave? Tell me, do you want to leave?"_

Orion shot him a long, appraising glance, and devilishly grinned at him.___ "I have time. I can stay with you over night – what's left of it." _

Sauntering with elaborate nonchalance, he reached the bed and casually flopped onto it, stretching out comfortably.

He watched Voldemort from beneath hooded eyes, and shot him a languid, seductive smile. ___"Care for a repeat performance?"_

___"Fortunately for you, impish brat,"_ hissed Voldemort, his lips quirking as his predatory gaze travelled over Orion's nude chest,_"you possess a modicum of charm to make up for your irritating manners and occasional paucities of wit."_

With a careless wave of his hand, Voldemort divested both of them from their scarce clothes, and swiftly hovered over Orion, pressing their bodies together; causing a warm tingle of anticipation to rush through them.

Orion opened his mouth and was very pleased when Voldemort started to explore it with a strange gentleness that contrasted with their rough sex not long ago. Their tongues glided languidly over each other, familiarly and wondrously, and Orion raised his arms to wrap them around Voldemort's shoulders. They continued to kiss for a long time, tilting their heads this way and that to make sure they explored every corner of each other's mouths and Orion's eyes fluttered close.

He hummed in contentment, and he gasped into Voldemort's mouth and his breathing sped up, when he felt a blazing sparkle of pain mixed with pleasure as Voldemort stroked him, with burning fingers ignited by soft surge of the Cruciatus Curse. A hand, larger than Orion's own, but also soft, slid across his cheek and into his hair, and Orion let himself be tugged gently closer; their chests meeting warmly.

As his mind dazedly swirled with pleasure, want, and desire, and he knew one thing alone: he would never get enough of Voldemort. He never wanted to get enough of him. Voldemort's mere presence seemed to intoxicate him, and he knew that without him, he would lose something precious, something that –however strangely- seemed to infuse him with warmth and belonging, and above all, which made him want to exist as he was.

For he knew, in the darkest pits of some level of awareness, that without what Voldemort made him feel he would succumb to the enticing pull of power derived from his dark magic and Necromactic abilities; from the need he felt to let go each time he dreamed while his dark magic animatedly pulsed, and from the pull which engulfed him each time he caressed Cadmus' journal – all of it beckoning him to go further, to mindlessly plunge into uncharted depths of power, to become and transform into… something else.

* * *

The snow melted around the school as February arrived, to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Purplish-grey clouds hung low over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain made the lawns slippery and muddy.

The upshot of this was that days swept by in a flurry of activity for Orion. He went to class, he spent as little time as possible with Lavander –giving her heart-felt and charming excuses- and he cheerfully put up with Ron while enjoying being around Hermione and Luna. Furthermore, beside any 'normal' activity, with the use of the time-turner, he managed to quickly advance in all his tasks: the training with his Elite was progressing superbly, he was almost done translating Slytherin's research journals, and his study of Cadmus' journal was already giving him several ideas as to how to remove Voldemort's piece of soul from the Resurrection Stone and how to help his father.

He had even allotted time to communicate with Draco with the use of the twin mirrors. He had started this after the sixth-years' first Apparation lesson, which had taken place on a Saturday, early enough in the morning to allow him to attend before flooing to Durmstrang.

He had been bored out of his wits, but wisely pretended to be a clumsy novice in the arts of apparition. What had caught his attention and concern was how exhausted Draco looked, and more importantly, the way his friend had briefly argued with Crabbe.

Orion had known instantly that Draco was having trouble with his 'task', much more than he suspected. During the nights, after enclosing himself in a bathroom stall and casting several silencing and anti-spying spells, he took out the mirror and called for Draco.

Night after night, they talked, but to Orion's annoyance, night after night, Draco proclaimed to have everything under his control. Not long after, it became obvious to him: Draco wanted -and needed- to prove himself, and didn't welcome any help, for the time being. He had stopped pressuring him, and simply carried on with carefree conversations, seeing that they seemed to calm down and reassure Draco, engulfing them with a sense of relaxed normalcy which neither of them felt but needed.

As the day of the break into Nurmengard approached, Orion's nervousness increased; his friends and him risked much if they were discovered or if they failed, but he felt confident in his Elite. Furthermore, he had already received Urgrock's letter notifying him that Potter Manor had been rebuilt with the addition of the special blood-ward he had requested – everything seemed to be going on track, despite the queasiness he often felt.

During Monday night, two days before the fifteenth of February, and after talking to Draco, Orion purposely went to sleep early, feeling exhausted and knowing that he needed to be rested since they would execute the break in on Wednesday.

It happened strangely, weaved into the usual series of dreams which always plagued his nights but to which he had already become used to.

Orion's eyes darted under his closed eyelids, and he started to uneasily shift in his bed, while he was engulfed by a fierce wave of rage and impatience, as his glamoured scar throbbed painfully.

A veil of darkness unravelled, like a misty fog parting like curtains from his mind, and soon, images and voices started to flood in.

Crimson eyes were narrowed in fury… a black yew wand aimed forward… billowing black robes that whipped around the wizard's tall form…

"It would always end like this, Tom," said a cold and unfeeling voice.

Then, strangely, everything got clearer; the details very realistic and the alien emotions more intense than before.

"Give it to me, Gregorovitch."

Orion's voice was high, clear, and cold, his wand held in front of him by a long-fingered white hand. The man at whom he was pointing was suspended upside down in midair, though there were no ropes holding him; he swung there, invisibly and eerily bound, his limbs wrapped about him, his terrified face, on a level with Orion's, ruddy due to the blood that had rushed to his head. He had pure-white hair and a thick, bushy beard: a trussed-up Father Christmas.

"I have it not, I have it no more! It was, many years ago, stolen from me!"

"My child… my powerful child… come to me…so close…" whispered a soft, enticing voice.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. I know. . . . I always know!"

The hanging man's pupils were wide, dilated with fear, and they seemed to swell, bigger and bigger until their blackness swallowed Orion whole –

"…This is betrayal," hissed a voice, shaking in anger. "Did you truly believe I wouldn't find out? Tell me, Orion!"

A zealous, fervent and feverish chant rising above all other sounds of pain and bellowed curses, "VINDICO!… VINDICO!… VINDICO!…"

Crimson eyes flashed with disbelief and an unvoiced plea darted across their depths….

"I ASK YOU TO SAVE SOME PART OF US!"

Suddenly, he saw the old wizard haging up again, but just briefly, before darkness swamped in. A black swirl engulfed him, colors and images soon flashing by, and now Orion was hurrying along a dark corridor in stout little Gregorovitch's wake as he held a lantern aloft: Gregorovitch burst into the room at the end of the passage and his lantern illuminated what looked like a workshop; wood shavings and gold gleamed in the swinging pool of light, and there on the window ledge sat perched, like a giant bird, a young man with golden hair. In the split second that the lantern's light illuminated him, Orion saw the delight upon his handsome face, then the intruder shot a Stunning Spell from his wand and jumped neatly backward out of the window with a crow of laughter.

And Orion was hurtling back out of those wide, tunnel-like pupils and Gregorovitch's face was stricken with terror.

"Who was the thief, Gregorovitch?" said the high cold voice.

"I do not know, I never knew, a young man – no – please – PLEASE!"

A scream that went on and on and then a burst of green light –

"… let me… consume you…"

"... This is betrayal!" roared a furious, hissed voice.

Lips curved in contempt and hurt hatred, silently opening and fiercely hissing out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A painful flash of intense green light careened towards him, engulfing everything in sight…

"GREGOROVITCH!" cried Orion, snapping open frantic eyes as he painfully crashed on the hard, stone floor of his dorm.

He clutched his throbbing forehead, panting in between breaths, and he briefly closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he had seen.

He suddenly felt a wave of deep regret and sorrow. Gregorovitch… Gregorovitch dead… his follower… HIS follower…. someone who he should have protected… an Aux Atrum… the first one to believe in him… the one who had given him the Death and Life wand… his precious wand…

"Gellert! The Wand!" he gasped out, his eyes turning wild as finally everything clicked into place.

He looked around frantically, and quickly cancelled the silencing spells he always casted around his bed at nights. He rushed to his trunk and swiftly took out, and chucked, everything he would need into his empty school bag.

With an anxious hitch of breath, he rushed into the bathroom and shakily grasped the time-turner and spun it three times. When the dazed whirlwind of time-travel unclenched from around him, he quickly checked the time: seven in the evening – everyone would still be having dinner at the Great Hall; his 'other' was there as well.

He cast the parsel-invisibility spell around him and the school bag on his back, and rushed out from the bathroom while he checked the Marauders' Map. As he ran with all his might along Hogwarts' hallways, he continuously glanced at the Map, searching desperately for the location of that black spot; that someone who could probably confirm his terrible suspicions.

Orion finally saw it, and he urgently pocketed the Marauders' Map while he pointed his wand's tip on his wristwatch's band, as he willed his legs to carry him faster.

"Proteus messagum!" he whispered frenziedly. His wristwatch's band glowed for a moment, and he rushed out, "Scaly. Round them up at spot outside school wards. Meet you there. Contact D.E. We're going – NOW!"

He saw the words etching themselves on the band, before they glowed blue and disappeared; knowing that his text message would appear on the DA's wristwatch bands as well, though the others which weren't his Elite wouldn't be able to make head or toes of it.

Orion invisibly and deftly flashed by meandering students and quickly rushed by the grand doors which towered at Hogwart's entrance. He skipped three steps at a time, and he was soon rushing through the grounds towards the last place he had seen the 'spot' on the Map, while the already darkened skies above him thundered ominously and flashed with strepitous lightning.

He caught sight of a dark figure at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, making his way towards the school, and he rushed towards it.

A loud cracking and reverberating noise snapped in the skies, and the sudden silver flash of the lightning bathed the figure's face. Snape looked like an ill-tempered, disheveled vulture, though the wizard's weariness was evident on his dark scowl.

Snape halted in his tracks when he caught sight of Orion running towards him, and flicked his wand to cast silencing spells around them as he snarled, "What are you doing here, idiotic boy? You should be in the Great Hall-"

"You're coming from a summon, aren't you?" interrupted Orion frenetically, stopping in front of the wizard. "Tell me what happened!"

"I was going to inform you, as I agreed," hissed out Snape, narrowing his penetrating, obsidian eyes at him. "If Dumbledore finds you here-"

"He isn't going to find me here," snapped Orion, tightly clutching Snape's arm. "Tell me if Voldemort finally breached Ollivander's mind!"

Snape's eyes narrowed further. "How do you-"

"I deduced it! I saw another thing – through my link with him, remember? TELL ME, SEVERUS!" raged Orion. "Tell me what happened!"

"He did breach Ollivander's mind at last," said Snape in a steely tone of voice. "The Dark Lord saw something in the wand-maker's mind which left him exultant. I was going to tell you-"

"Did Voldemort say something?" rushed out Orion, extremely agitated. "Think carefully, Severus! DID HE SAY SOMETHING?"

Snape shot him an irritated scowl, and said short-tempered, "Something about becoming truly invulnerable, undefeatable-"

"Merlin save us," blurted out Orion deeply distressed, as he raked his fingers through his hair. "He found out about the Wand at last. Bloody crap! Gregorovitch must have had it before Grindelwald. Ollivander somehow knew Gregorovitch had it. And Voldemort has surely left for wizarding Moscow. Right now he's going there! He'll see the memory, he'll kill Gregorovitch in three hours… and I can't change that, it already happened, the consequences… No, I can't change it…" His eyes widened wildly, and he gasped out in frantic alarm, "And he'll see Gellert stealing it. He didn't recognize him, but he surely will not before long… He'll go to Nurmengard – in a bit more than three hours!"

Snape gazed at him with a deep, annoyed frown. "What are you babbling about? I have no idea what you're-"

"Don't you understand?!" shrieked Orion, frantically shaking Snape's arm. "HE'LL KILL GRINDELWALD BECAUSE HE THINKS HE HAS THE WAND!"

"What wand are you-?"

Orion spun around on his heels, rushing out, "I'll be back – in three hours I'll be back. If not, make up a cover for my absence!"

Snape clutched his shoulders, and violently swirled him around, his eyes marginally widening with alarm, and he snarled angrily, "You can't possibly mean that you're breaking into Nurmengard tonight! You're unprepared, it was going to be on Wednesday, and how are you going to explain your absence-?"

"There's a… I made a golem of myself," snapped Orion urgently. "He's at the Great Hall right now having dinner. He'll only last for three hours, so do something if I take longer! LET GO OFF ME!"

He ripped away from Snape's clutch and made a mad rush towards the Owlerly, deaf to Snape's shouts behind him, as he finally shouted over his shoulder, "Have your fireplace ready for me to come back!"

Deeply panting, Orion quickly took the steep stairway, and blasted open the wooden door with a flick of his wand. The owls hooted with agitation the minute he stumbled inside.

"ARES!" he cried, his eyes frantically searching for his black eagle-owl.

The poised bird soon swiftly flew towards him, and elegantly perched himself on Orion's extended arm, shooting him an irritated and grumpy glance.

"Save it, spoiled bird," snapped Orion, quickly conjuring a piece of parchment and an inked quill.

Still holding Ares on his arm, he quickly rested the parchment on a stone ledge and swiftly penned a letter for Dietrich Emmerich; knowing that after his message, Calypso would contact the wizard, but deeming that he had to make sure that the German Dark Ally found out about the unexpected change in plans.

He swiftly vanished the quill, and tied the piece of parchment around Ares' leg, and piercing the bird with his eyes, he rushed out urgently, "Be quick and don't let anything stop you. This is for Dietrich. Even if it takes out of you your last breath, make sure he gets it! I trust you with this, don't disappoint me, understood?"

Ares gazed at him with his golden, luminescent eyes, and nodded quickly, as if sensing the importance of his task. And with an eager hoot, he took flight, swiftly batting his strong wings and disappearing into the dark night.

Orion ran out from the Owlerly, his mind spinning with a thousand thoughts; the most urgent of them being how to get to Durmstrang as fast as he could. The initial plan had been to floo from Snape's office while he was under 'detention' with the wizard, but now, he couldn't do it, since Snape would need quite a bit of time to surreptitiously cancel the monitoring charms on his fireplace's link to the Floo network.

Everything had been planned in advance for Wednesday… Orion shook his head with gloomy apprehension as he rushed through the school grounds, frantically searching for a solution. He could use his shrunk Firebolt, the one he had pocketed… but it would take hours to reach Denmark, and then Durmstrang at Bornholm Island…

He gasped and stopped in his tracks as an idea suddenly struck him; he had done it before with the ones at Zraven Citadel, he knew how fast they were…

"Yes!" victoriously whispered Orion to himself, and he veered to a side and started a mad sprint into the Forbidden Forest.

He panted deep breaths and his heart loudly stammered against his chest, as his incursion led him deeper and deeper into the dense, dark forest; finally casting a Lumos when he deemed that no one would see the light from the castle. Wending his way in and out of trees towards the dark heart of the Forest, and after fighting through thickly knotted brambles, branches, and thickets of thorn, he was soon covered in small cuts and scratches, while he frenetically looked around searching for the place he knew the fascinating creatures grazed about.

After what seemed like ages, he reached the clearing and his eyes alighted with content satisfaction; he had to thank Luna for letting him know where the creatures usually spend their time.

He regarded one of the skeletal, winged, horse-like creatures which looked sturdier and stronger than the rest, and bowed to it respectfully. Extending a hand, he approached it, and slowly caressed its bony and reptilian muzzle, as the thestral's eerily gleaming white eyes observed him closely with sudden interest.

After waiting a few moments for the thestral to familiarize itself with him, Orion gently caressed its glossy neck. He wound his hand tightly into the long, black mane and swift jumped to sit astride on its shiny back, securely lodging his knees behind the wing joints.

He caressed the thestral's mane and leaned forwards to whisper urgently, "Take me to Bornholm Island- to Durmstrang, please."

As though it understood every word, the creature tossed to a side its head, and then, with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated Orion, the leathery wings on either side extended. The thestral crouched slowly, then rocketed upwards so fast and so steeply that Orion had to clench his arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backwards over its bony rump.

He closed his eyes and pressed his face down into the creature's silky mane as they burst through the topmost branches of the trees and soared out into a black, thunderous sky.

Orion did not think he had ever moved so fast: the thestral streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating; the cold air was slapping Orion's face; eyes screwed up against the rushing wind.

Then, he was over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Orion could see dark mountains and gullies below him. As they swept through the air, he saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills…

Deep night fell: the sky was littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of Muggle towns gave him any clue of how far from the ground they were, or how very fast they were travelling. Orion's arms were wrapped tightly around the thestral's neck as he willed it to go even faster.

He could only focus on one thing: how much time had elapsed since leaving Hogwarts?

Orion didn't dare release his grasp on the creature's neck to check his wristwatch, but not knowing was maddening. How much time did he have before Voldemort found Gregorovitch and saw the wizard's memory of Grindelwald stealing the Elder Wand? How much time before Voldemort realized who the thief was, and before he went to Nurmengard?

Orion's throat tightened with dread; how much time before Voldemort killed Grindelwald? For he was certain that Voldemort would do just that, in order to get his information on the location of the Wand.

He scrunched his eyes shut and buried his face deeper into the thestral's warm neck, his heart loudly pounding with trepidation; how much time did he have to save Grindelwald without Voldemort finding him in the middle of executing a break out to release a former Dark Lord?

His frantic and apprehensive thoughts flew as fast as they did, and on their flight through the gathering darkness, Orion's face felt stiff and cold, his legs numb from gripping the thestral's sides so tightly, but he did not dare shift his position to cast a warming charm lest he slip.

He was deaf from the thundering rush of air in his ears, and his mouth was dry and frozen from the cold night wind. He had lost all sense of how far they had come; all his faith was in the creature beneath him, still streaking purposefully through the night, barely flapping its wings as it sped ever onwards. Now, he could only see a great mass of fluidly waving blackness under him. When a lightning thundered across the skies, he finally realized that they were flying high above the North Sea.

If he was too late… if Grindelwald was killed… he didn't know what he would do. He had counted so much on the wizard training him and giving him answers… He strangely cared so much about him; the only other one of his 'kind', the one towards whom he felt an inexplicable connection… If he was too late…

Orion's stomach gave a jolt; the thestral's head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and he actually slid forwards a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last… And now dim orange lights were growing larger and rounder on all sides; he could see the tops of buildings, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, squares of pale yellow that were windows; they were crossing through mainland Denmark!

Then, a stretch of dark waters flashed by under them, and quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the ground. He thought he heard a startled shriek, and several gasps…

Orion caught a glimpse of the imposing dark shadow of Durmstrang castle, some of its windows alight with candlelight, and he gripped the thestral with every last ounce of his strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a spectre and Orion gracefully slid from its back.

Instantly, he cast a warming charm over his freezing body, and his teeth stopped clattering. And without another hitch for breath, he urgently checked his wristwatch; forty minutes had gone by since he had left Hogwarts.

With a warm smile, he gently patted the creature, and whispered softly, "Thanks, my friend. You can return to Hogwarts now."

The thestral stared at him with glowing white eyes, before it leapt into the skies, soon soaring out of sight.

"Orion! What in Merlin's name is going on?"

Startled, Orion swirled around with his wand drawn. A relieved smile spread on his face when he saw Calypso, looking flustered and disheveled with her nondescript black robes askew, standing in front of the rest of the Elite, who looked excited, alert, and deeply curious as they stood in the middle of the road leading towards the small, wizarding village outside Durmstrang's grounds.

He quickly approached her, and whispered urgently, "I had a vision; I saw Voldemort finding out who had once the Wand! I used the time-turner to go back three hours, but that only means that we have about two hours to rescue Grindelwald, before Voldemort connects the dots and goes to kill him!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Calypso shrilly, her face suddenly pale and anxiously distressed.

"You heard me," said Orion quietly, "and now isn't the time to get nervous. If we don't do this right now, Gellert will be defenseless against-"

"I know, I know!" interrupted Calypso quickly, rubbing her temples with great agitation. "I'm pulling myself together!"

Orion placed a hand on her shoulder, and asked urgently, "Did you contact Dietrich?"

"Yes, yes!" replied Calypso tensely. "He gave us his address in Berlin. I broke into my father's office, yet once again, and floo-called him. He said he would meet us immediately at the new rendezvous point we arranged a few weeks back."

"Good," breathed out Orion, visibly relaxing. "And everyone is equipped with what we agreed?"

"Yes," rushed out Calypso, "everyone's ready, I checked them. And we slipped away from school without being noticed, though I think Vagnarov has his suspicions nonetheless. And we went through all our plans while waiting for you. Everyone knows what they have to do, and what spells to cast, and-"

"Okay, okay," interrupted Orion, with a small chuckle. "I get it; we're as ready as we could be under the circumstances." He glanced at the others, and took a step towards them, before he laid his school bag on the ground, starting to get things out. "Alright, listen up, due to unforeseeable circumstances we're breaking out Grindelwald tonight, as you might have guessed already. Now, I need you to wear these under your robes, and you'll shed your black robes when I tell you, as we have practiced. And you'll wear these over your faces when I give the sign."

He quickly handed over the dark gray robes and the silver masks, before starting to disrobe himself in order to put on one of the robes and pocket one of the masks.

"These are the 'uniforms' I told you about, the ones Grindelwald's followers used. So you must always wear them during the break in. Afterwards, you can discard them right on Nurmengard's grounds when we leave."

"Für das Größere Wohl," fluently said Dravana in her mother-tongue, sniggering darkly as she gazed at the insignia on her gray robes. "Very apt."

When Orion saw that everyone was dressed appropriately, looking at him expectantly, he said quickly, "Alright, gather around for the spell."

The Elite silently obeyed, their faces now serious, stern, and alert, and Orion swiftly waved his wand at them in an intricate pattern, as he said, "Sonoritas en auris!"

The yellow beam of light swiftly enveloped their throats and the sides of their heads, before abruptly disappearing, and Orion whispered experimentally, "Do you hear me?"

"Yes," came several replies, as if the voices had been breathed into his ear, and he grinned at them with satisfaction

It was the spell he often used with his squads during simulated battles, and its usefulness for covert operations never ceased to delight him, since he would hear and be heard over great distances, with no one else -who hadn't had the spell cast on them- being able to listen in.

"Now," said Orion urgently, "we rush to the large Nordmann tree in the outskirts of Sølvanghøj, quickly!"

No one waited for another second, and they broke into a fast sprint along the path towards the small wizarding village of Sølvanghøj. As they rushed by the periphery of the Shadow Forest, the creepily twisting shadows of the large trees seemed ominous as they plunged them in deeper darkness while a cold breeze played with their flailing robes and chilled them further.

As every second seemed to speed by with each hitch of breath, Orion felt apprehension and foreboding trepidation well up in him again. If they were too late… if Voldemort recognized too soon who had been the young and handsome blond wizard who had stolen the Elder Wand from Gregorovitch… If… if… if…

All the terrible 'ifs' were about to drive him insane. And the worst was that he knew he couldn't change anything; he had already used the time-turner and he couldn't overlap times by using it again - out of fear of what the consequences might be for messing so stupidly with time, and because the time-turner itself had that magical restriction.

They skidded along a sharp curve on the road, and continued off the pathway, trudging quickly along rocks, twigs, and trees as they reached the outskirts of Sølvanghøj, where Orion could see some of the small but daintily nice and homey wizarding houses alighted with late-night ignited fireplaces and some candles glowing through curtained windows.

The group of twelve young wizard and witches, looking like gray-veiled phantoms chasing tormented souls, finally reached the grand Nordmann tree which stood alone in a vast clearing, and Orion halted abruptly when he saw a dark figure taking a step towards them.

"Dietrich?" whispered Orion, with his wand aimed forwards.

"Ja," said the stout German wizard robed in gray, taking another step just when a lightning flashed over the skies, briefly bathing him in a silvery light. "Of coursegh, it's me. This is our rendezvous point, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Orion, lowering his wand with a warm smile on his face. "It's good to see you. I was afraid it would take you longer. How did you get here so fast when the floo network in the village is monitored by the Danish Ministry? – Oh, never mind, you'll tell me later." He pierced Emmerich with his eyes, and added quickly, "Do you have it?"

The old wizard smirked at him and rose up a hand, holding a tatty and worn boot.

"Good," exhaled Orion, grinning at him.

"Why aregh we doing this tonight?" interjected Emmerich, scrutinizing him with a piercing gaze. "The plans were forgh-"

"No time to explain," interrupted Orion abruptly. "I can assure you that it's in order to save Gellert; there's nothing untoward or fishy going on." He glanced at his Elite, and taking out a small glass vial swirling with golden liquid, he said, "This is Felix Felicis-"

Some of them gasped, interrupting him, while others observed the vial with a smirk on their faces, and Orion hastily continued, "I want you to take a sip each, it will last for about an hour or more. This is our last security measure, but don't become emboldened; bad things can still happen even if you have 'luck' on your side."

He quickly handed them the vial and checked that every one of them had taken their sips.

When it finally reached Calypso, she narrowed her eyes at him, and said curtly, "You aren't going to take it, are you?"

"No. I need half of it left for… another person."

"Then I'm not taking it either-"

"Calypso," snapped Orion angrily, "you will take it! I told you that I don't want to be worried about you during the break in."

Calypso leveled him with a hard stare, and said curtly, "I already have the necklace you gave me for Christmas." She shook the glass vial in front of him, and added pointedly, "And it's already less than half-filled. I can take care of myself and I'm on your squad. I'm not taking it if you're not. I know how the potion works; I'll be more focused on myself and not on protecting you, and I'm your assigned 'body-guard'-"

"You're what?" interrupted Orion, narrowing his eyes at her. "You're not my-"

"I am," interjected Calypso sharply, glancing at the others. "We took the decision that you need someone to protect your back, since you grouped everyone else into threes for their protection." She pierced him with a determined gaze, and added impatiently while she thrust the vial into his hands, "We're wasting time with this discussion. My decision will not change, and time is of the essence!"

"Fine," grumbled Orion, pocketing the stoppered vial into his school bag, before sticking the bag under a bush and casting an invisibility spell on it. He glanced at her, and said sternly, "You will not leave my side, then."

"I won't," said Calypso, her lips quirking into a small, warm smile.

Orion deeply sighed, and said softly, "I mean it, Calypso, please don't-"

"I won't," she repeated reassuringly, briefly squeezing his hand.

Orion stiffly nodded, and glanced at the others, before he barked, "Hoods and masks on, wands drawn, and grasp the portkey!"

The Elite obeyed him instantly, and even though the masks and hoods covered their features, he could see a blonde lock of Wenceslas' hair, Laiana's pale green eyes through her mask, a glimpse Geodrof's strong and thick neck above his collar, Alexios' serene bronze eyes, Artemisa's curvy body under the gray robes, the outline of Kasimir's sharp jaw, Hector and Dravana's distinctive tallness, a glossy blonde curl of Titania, and Viktor's mischievous and cocky hazel eyes.

None of those details were revealing enough to give away their identities, but those people were so familiar to him, that even by the mere tone of their voices, or by the way they stood –some confidently, others elegantly, poised, or shrewdly seductively- he would be able to tell them apart from a crowd; and he smiled at them with pride and warmth.

He drew up his hood and put on the silver mask –which seemed to adhere to his face as if spelled with a sticking charm- and quickly wrapped his fingers around the boot Emmerich was holding up.

He nodded at the wizard, and Emmerich instantly said, "Für Mein Gebieter und Freiheit!"

At those keywords, the boot glowed blue for a second, and they were all swirled away in a tightening mesh of colors, as the portkey rushed them through space.

The last thing Orion heard before the swirl engulfed him was Titania's voice sounding like a soft, wary whisper in his ear, while she was presumably talking to someone else.

"I have a very bad feeling about this."


	64. Nurmengard

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN: **

Thanks to all reviewers, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the translation for some parts can be found at the end of the chapter!

Oh, I need to clarify something: if a wizard takes, or is given, a potion to bear children, it is extremely painful since it will change and rearrange the wizard's body, but it won't make the wizard develop 'female parts'. The conception potion would act like a magical transformation, allowing the wizard to carry the baby in his belly in a magical womb, but the wizard would remain male, with all his 'bits and parts' intact, and without new additions. And in the end, he wouldn't be delivering the baby -since no female reproductive organs were developed- instead, a healer would be needed to open the wizard's belly and take out the baby when it's ready to be born –like cesarea. At least, this is how it would happen in my fic; Orion isn't developing female parts or turning into a hermaphrodite, there's no need for either of those things, and I think that he would dislike it immensely if that was the only way for him to have a baby. Orion might be gay but he's manly, not effeminate, and he would hate becoming female in any way.

**POLL: **please send me reviews with your opinions since I won't be posting a poll on my author's ffnet page, since I want to leave the answers open-ended and not determined by me. The question is the next: who would you like to see Remus paired with? And Draco? I know that there're a lot of Remus/Sirius fans out there, but given my story –that Sirius loved Lily- it would be strange, but I would consider it nonetheless because I like that clichéd pairing too – and you'll soon see why pairing Remus with someone will be important in the future! As for the pairing for Draco, it will come up later, but I would like to hear some opinions on the matter as well, especially if I should just go with canon and make him have an arranged pureblood marriage with a witch –though his tendencies incline towards males – or if you'd like something better for him… Let me know – thanks!

**As always, Enjoy and Review! And have a lovely, sunny August!**

* * *

**Chapter 64**

They deftly landed on a patch of unkempt grass in the outskirts of a small muggle town, and shivering, Orion looked around as Emmerich stuck the worn, old boot inside his robes' pocket.

The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house, and a pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside a broken gate.

"We aregh in a muggle village near Dranske, in Deutschland's Mecklenburg-Vorpommern state," said Emmerich, waving an old hand cramped by the cold at the houses at their backs. "We can't portkey nowhere else closergh to Nurmengard because of the prison's anti-portkey wards which covergh a very wide area, including the distant muggle towns surrounding it."

Orion nodded, and instantly addressed his Elite, "From now on we fly. Get into formation and unshrink your brooms!"

They swiftly grouped into the squads he had assigned them during their practices; groups of three composed of one very talented in the Dark Arts, another one an excellent dueler, and the last, a skillful ward-breaker.

Wenceslas, Alexios, and Artemisa formed the first squad, Hector, Dravana, and Kasimir the second, and the last one was composed by Laiana, Viktor, and Geodrof. He had initially assigned Titania and Calypso to Dietrich, since despite the wizard's experience and powers, he was still an old man in comparison; but for this part, Calypso would be flying with him, since she had tried to improve on her flying skills for the last month, albeit without results.

Orion quickly removed his Black Heir ring from his finger –blessing Roman Komorov, since the wizard had been able to cancel the non-removability charm on the portkey Voldemort had made- and he pocketed it inside his gray robes.

He glanced at the others, who were already holding their brooms in their hands, and commanded, "Outer robes off and mount your brooms!"

The Elite moved as one, and they shred off their nondescript black robes, swiftly shrinking and pocketing them, being left with the gray robes which covered them completely.

Orion did the same, and swiftly mounted his Firebolt, shooting Calypso a pointed glance.

She muttered under her breath, with a resigned and martyrized expression on her face, while she slung a leg over the broom, settling herself behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alright back there?" whispered Orion, craning his neck around to look at her.

She mutely nodded, and tightened her grasp, her mouth contorting into a grimace.

He simply chuckled and glanced at the others, before barking out, "Off we go! Follow Dietrich – he knows the way!"

He saw the others soaring up into the black sky, each squad forming a V formation, with the one who excelled in dueling on the forefront with their wands drawn, while Titania flanked Emmerich.

Orion instantly kicked off hard from the ground, grasping the broomstick with one hand while holding his Death and Life wand with the other. The cool night air rushed through his hair as the rumpled muggle houses fell away, shrinking rapidly into a patchwork of dark grays and blacks, and every grim thought was swept from his mind as though the rush of air had blown it out of his head.

He felt as though his heart was going to explode with pleasure; he was flying again, feeling carefree and liberated... For a few glorious moments, all his problems seemed to recede to nothing, insignificant in the vast, dark sky.

"Hard left, hard left, theregh is a Muggle looking up!" shouted Emmerich in front of them.

Titania and the German wizard swerved, and the other squads followed them from behind. Feeling exhilarated, Orion did the same, but abruptly, he choked in a gasp of breath when he felt the arms around his waist clamp painfully tighter.

"You're cutting my air supply!" he wheezed out. "Relax, Calypso!"

She mumbled something incoherently but loosened her grasp, sinking her face into the crook of Orion's neck and firmly shutting her eyes.

"We need moregh height," called out Emmerich. "Give it another quartergh of a mile!"

Orion's eyes watered in the chill as they soared upwards; he could see nothing below now but tiny pinpricks of light that were car headlights and streetlamps – all muggles none the wiser that there were thirteen wizards and witches flying above them, bent on breaking out the fearsome Dark Lord who had terrorized them decades ago.

Suddenly, he laughed aloud at the thought, though his voice was drowned by the flapping robes of the others, and the whoosh of the wind in their ears as they sped through the air; a fearsome Dark Lord, indeed, but he would make sure that Grindelwald didn't step a toe out of line.

Inexplicably, he felt positively optimistic and mischievous. They would rescue Grindelwald without a hitch, and he would be delighted to see the terrified expressions of the light wizards if they ever knew that there was another Dark Lord out and about.

Alas, it couldn't happen right away, but maybe, in the future, Grindelwald could be unleashed in battle. Indeed, nothing would make him happier than winning the wars with Gellert and Voldemort by his side – it would be glorious, a triumvirate representing the prime of the Dark's power!

And to see Dumbledore's face… Orion's grin suddenly faded, replaced by a deep frown, and his grasp on the broom tightened. He couldn't stop recalling the old man's watery eyes and grateful, warm words, and he couldn't forget that Dumbledore had once loved Grindelwald, sparing his life.

It still left a sour taste in his mouth to think about what he had in mind for the old man; it ignited, at the same time, anger at himself for that sparkle of sympathy which refused to fade away, and also a conflicting determination to kill Dumbledore, who had caused him so much pain through his constant manipulations and who was the leader of the Light, and thus, who had to be killed at some point.

He angrily shook his head, stopping that trail of thought, and swiftly flicked his wand at Calypso, and then at himself, casting warming and drying charms on them as they plunged into a freezing, damp cloud which threatened to chill them to the bones.

"Bearing northgh!" shouted Emmerich in front of them. "Town ahead!"

They soared right to avoid passing directly over the glittering spider's web of lights below, and Orion pushed his Firebolt forwards to speed up and flank Titania at the forefront of the group.

"Beargh northwest and keep climbing," called Emmerich. "Theregh is some low cloud ahead we can lose ourghselves in!"

"Not another soaking cloud," groaned Wenceslas, his clattered voice sounding like a whisper in Orion's ears.

Orion clenched his gritting teeth as he plunged forwards, inwardly agreeing with Wenceslas, since despite the charms he had casted, the chilling cloud still managed to cover him with freezing dew.

"I hate flying," mumbled Calypso weakly, burying her scrunched face into Orion's shoulder blades when he sharply veered left following Emmerich's lead. "I'm going to be sick."

"Hang on there," whispered Orion softly, "it won't take us too long." He glanced ahead at the now dark and bare landscape, and added anxiously, "I hope."

Trepidation and apprehension was starting to swell up in him again; they must have been flying for more than thirty minutes, his hands were growing numb on the Firebolt's handle, and despite the charms, he was shivering relentlessly.

They kept altering their course every now and then according to Emmerich's instructions, and time inexorably flew by. Orion's eyes were screwed up against the rush of icy wind that was starting to make his ears ache; he couldn't remember ever being this cold.

He finally lost track of time as scattered thoughts flashed in his mind; he wished he had had the time to indulge in Quidditch during his school years, since he loved to fly and he always regretted not being able to have a 'normal' school experience –something had always kept him too busy, too troubled, and too aware that he was, indeed, not normal at all.

He wished his father was already truly alive, and that they were in Black Manor, comfortably having a drink and peacefully discussing all the decisions he had made, knowing that his father would understand, and above all, stand by him no matter what.

He wished he already had all the Hallows, that he absolutely controlled his dark magic, and that he was a full-fledged Necromancer, putting his abilities to good use, but also remaining human, with his ability to 'feel' intact.

He longed to become the VA, but always having Voldemort, his friends, and his father by his side. He wanted to become the leader of the Dark and to see it thrive in an empire where the use of the Dark Arts wasn't condemned or feared, where dark wizards were understood and not the target of ignorant prejudices, where muggleborns were accepted but also where the dark bloodlines weren't threatened to become weaker by mixing with them, and where werewolves and vampires could roam and interact freely, as equals to wizards.

He desired to see Lezander's handsome and gentle face, to speak to him, to understand what had happened, to learn about the Krajilca Mati's manipulations, fervently hoping that Lezander had nothing to do with it, that he had been used without knowing; that the blood they had shared, and the subsequent partial bond, had been formed out of love, not something else. Since indeed, he still loved Lezander in his own way, differently from the way he loved Voldemort, but it still meant something very important to him. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to see Lezander's pale blue eyes, to touch his smooth and marble-like skin, to caress that face which always filled him with warmth in his memories.

He wished Voldemort knew everything about him –about the Hallows, the VA, his ancestry, his plans… everything. And that the wizard calmly accepted it and supported him through everything he still had to go through; and that nothing would make them compete for the same thing, or cast them against each other. That he could become the VA, and Voldemort still be the Dark Lord, both united, leading the Dark, and creating the world they envisioned. He wished Voldemort was complete again, merging back with all his horcruxes, giving up on having an empty immortality, and agreeing to spend their centuries of life-time together, until they ultimately died, in peace, with all their goals accomplished.

But above all, right now he only wished that he was back in Voldemort's arms, warmly tucked in and comfortably dozing off while resting his head on Voldemort's chest, feeling its slow rising and falling while his spouse calmly slept with the openly relaxed and soft expression the wizard always wore when they slept together.

"Turning southwest!" yelled Emmerich. "And startgh descending!"

Orion was jostled out of his thoughts, and he grimly wondered how long they had been flying, it felt like an hour at least.

Abruptly, pouring rain splashed against him, and he followed Emmerich into a dive, feeling Calypso's arms clamp like a vise around his waist. He couldn't see anything clearly through the downpour, and the desolated landscape before them was like a sprawling mass of darkness, interspersed with patches of deepest black.

Lower and lower they flew, and he wanted to reach the ground very much, though he felt sure someone would have to unfreeze him from his broom.

"Heregh we go!" called Emmerich, and a few seconds later he had landed.

Orion touched ground right behind him and stiffly dismounted, mindful of Calypso at his back. He glanced at her, and swiftly cast another warming charm on her when he saw that she was looking very peaky; her face had an unhealthy green tint to it which was even evident underneath her silver mask.

Quickly parting his grey robes, he plucked out a small vial from his potions-holster belt –one of Snape's numerous ideas, and one of the equipment they had all brought along for the mission.

He handed the small vial to her, and said softly, "A stomach-settling potion, take it, you'll feel better instantly."

Calypso jerkily nodded, and swallowed it whole in one swoop, her lips briefly twisting into a disgusted grimace.

When he saw that her face quickly returned to its normal shade, he swiftly shrunk the Firebolt and pocked it, before turning around to inspect their surroundings.

Thunder was roaring ominously like a whip-lash, and rain pounded down from the heavens while dark clouds twisted and writhed in the dark sky as a harsh wind blew through the bare and desolated landscape. Just then, when a lightning cracked across the black skies, Orion caught sight of Nurmengard.

The huge, round tower sat like a fortress on top of a rocky ledge. Its stone walls were enormous and the little bit of wood on top did nothing to dissuade from its power. The grim, jet black fortress seemed impenetrable and unreachable, and he felt frisson of foreboding as he stared at it.

It was set on a small inlet, were nothing grew; no tress, no bushes, not even moss. Orion could hear waves violently crashing against the rocky cliffs, and he saw that the only route to access Mecklenburg-Vorpommern state of mainland Germany was cut off. There was a gaping and immensely wide wedge, as if a Giant had ripped it off with his hands, and a barrier of shimmering magic enclosed it, presumably, one of the wards preventing the use of portkeys, apparitions, or ground transportation.

His eyes snapped back to the gloomy tower, and from that angle, it seemed crooked and decrepit with age and deterioration. The only distinctive mark was the inscription carved over the prison's entrance: 'Für das Größere Wohl' – once again, 'For the Greater Good.'

Orion glanced at his friends, and saw that some had tightened their grasps on their wands, others' stance had become alert and wary, while some others had clenched jaws; all with expressions filled with grim determination and hard resolve.

He quickly pulled up his sleeve and peeked at his wristwatch, swiftly calculating how much time had elapsed. Abruptly, a strangled choke lodged itself across his throat: two hours and forty-five minutes had passed by since he had awoken from the vision and used his time-turner – they only had fifteen minutes left before Voldemort saw Gregorovitch's memory!

"Get into formation, wands at the ready, and ward-breakers start!" he frantically whispered, knowing that everyone would hear him thanks to the spell he had casted before, though he could barely listen to his own voice since his heart seemed to be pounding loudly in his chest with alarmed anxiousness.

As they had practiced, each of the ward-breakers took a step forward from their respective squads; Artemisa, Kasimir and Geodrof aimed their wands to the towering building, and they started waving them in an intricate pattern as they whispered a long litany of ward-breaking spells.

While the minutes ticked by and they continued casting, Orion nervously chewed on his lower lip, willing them to work faster. He could recognize some of the spells they were using, which sounded like clear whispers into his ears, and he could imagine what they were seeing; bright layers upon layers of glowing chains of runic and arithmetic combinations – similar to what he had seen, and broken, at the Department of Mysteries.

Despite the flare of anxious urgency he felt, he let them do their job, since the three of them were seventh year Hydras much more knowledgeable in ward-breaking, since they had a full year of learning more than him.

Suddenly, he saw a glowing curtain of magic enveloping the tower, before it started cracking and rippling down, and Artemisa turned around to look at him with a satisfied expression on her face.

"It's done," she said. "All the wards are halted."

"Time-frame?" he demanded quickly.

"Ten minutes," grunted Geodrof.

"We temporarily locked the alarm-combination," interjected Kasimir swiftly, his aristocratic sharp features turning wary. "The German Ministry of Magic will be alerted about the breach in ten minutes."

Orion nodded grimly; he knew that freezing that combination for more time was next to impossible, alarms could only be put off, never completely brought down, or the fail-safe mechanism would be triggered and another ward would shut down the prison. Therefore, in ten minutes the German Ministry would send some Aurors to check what was happening.

He quickly glanced at Emmerich, who immediately stepped forwards, aiming his wand at the imposing iron drawbridge which was firmly shut, blocking the entrance to the tower.

The old German wizard weaved his wand through the rushing wind, and Orion saw a non-verbal spell shooting from it, a bright purple beam of light crashing against the thick, iron curtain.

Abruptly, with a creaking and grating noise which cut through the silence, the drawbridge rapidly fell to the ground, shaking the earth under their feet as the chains attached to the end of the iron bridge crackled through the pulleys.

He heard shouts and startled screams from within, accompanied by the rushing of footsteps; the guards finally knew what was happening.

Taking Calypso's hand, he rushed to the front with Emmerich, and commanded hurriedly, "Get into your squads, duelers to the front, dark-curse casters flank them, and ward-breakers behind."

He halted before the last obstacle; a thick metal grate which acted as a barrier, though it allowed him to see the dank and moldy main hallway beyond.

Emmerich swiftly shot a spell at the grate, and it instantly drew upwards, the crumbling noise reverberating in his ears.

Quickly, the duelers –Viktor, Alexios, and Dravana- sped inside, shouting spells as they went, while being flanked by the dark-curse casters –Wenceslas, Hector, and Laiana- while the ward-breakers trailed behind. Titania and Emmerich formed the last group, and with them, Orion hurriedly followed the others, briefly squeezing Calypso's hand before releasing it.

It was very dark, the decrepit and damp walls only dimly lit by the occasional torches, though the air was saturated with the magic of the shouted curses and spells, while the beams of light ignited the atmosphere.

The squads were already engaged in full battle with the first post of guards, and each of the Elite seemed to be dexterously ducking and shifting away from curses careening towards them – since they were accompanied by the streak of 'luck' granted by the Felix Felicis they had taken.

Two guards were already down, while the other three were surrounded and greatly outnumbered by the Elite.

Orion ran towards them, and quickly yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

The bright red beam struck a guard on his chest, and the wizard shrieked and fell to the ground as deep slashes criss-crossed his chest, blood pouring from the gaping wedges in the flesh.

"Seven floors," panted Orion in between breaths, as he swirled and shot a killing curse to another guard. "Five guards per floor, and Grindelwald is on the top-most floor!" He glanced at the last guard, who was backed into a wall, his wand shaking in his grasp, and commanded hurriedly, "First squad finish him and then follow us - second and third squad with me! Leave some guards alive but incapacitated, since we need witnesses!"

Without another hitch of breath, he left the first squad behind, the others trailing after him, and he rushed along the main hallway. There were numerous corridors branching out, creating a dark and eerie maze around them, but he kept heading forwards, knowing that the spiraled staircase which led to the second level was at the end.

He caught glimpses of iron doors shimmering with magic, from which he could see some hands frantically gesturing and peeking out from small square openings, as some imprisoned wizards shouted at him in German, while others mumbled weakly and incoherently.

Orion paid them no attention as he flashed along the dark hallway, his footsteps echoing loudly on the trite stone floors, while his heart pounded wildly inside his chest.

He climbed the stairs three steps at a time, and he soon reached the second floor just as Wenceslas' voice reached his ears like a whisper, "First squad coming behind you!"

Orion jumped away from a purple beam of light which was suddenly careening towards him, and he instantly aimed his wand at the attacker and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The guard toppled to the ground, and the other four wizards were soon engaged in battle by the other squads, while Calypso, Titania and Emmerich flanked him.

"We have to keep going!" yelled Emmerich urgently, rushing by the violent skirmish. "We have to get to the seventh floorgh now!"

"Dietrich - wait!" shouted Orion, losing sight of the German wizard who sped forward towards the end of the hallway. He broke into a sprint, following him, while he rushed out with agitation, "Third squad follow me, the others finish this! Calypso, Titania, with me!"

As he took the second stairway, the small hairs on his arms stood up and he thought to have caught sight of a weird, large shadow in the darkness. He attuned his senses, but when the voices of his Elite came like whispers to his ears, he knew that everyone was faring well, and he shrugged off the sudden eerie uneasiness which coiled around his stomach.

He broke into a mad rush as soon as his feet touched the stone floor of the third level, and saw that Emmerich had already killed three guards, and was now fiercely battling the remaining two.

They were massacring the guards – though he felt no remorse, the guards had to be killed or incapacitated swiftly, time wasn't on their side.

"Somnus eternis!" he yelled, swiftly aiming his wand at one of the unsuspecting guards who still hadn't seen him, and he saw the wizard stumble and fall to floor in a deep, never-ending sleep.

"Crucio!" shouted Calypso, who abruptly appeared by his side.

The last guard shrieked in agony as he fell to the floor, his body jerkily twisting and convulsing, but Emmerich immediately stepped forwards, his crinkled features darkened with anger, and spat, "Avada Kedavra!"

The old German wizard swirled around to look at them, and said sternly, "We leavegh no one else alive, we have the necessary witnesses alrgheady."

Orion nodded grimly while Laiana, Viktor, Geodrof, Titania and Calypso glanced at him, and he said quietly, "Very well. From now on, we only kill."

Emmerich smirked with satisfaction, before he swiftly dashed forwards without waiting for anything else.

"Wait!" called Orion frantically. He rushed after him, and muttered, "Damn him! Follow me, we must get to him!"

He glanced over his shoulder, making sure the others were trailing after him, and whispered urgently, "Where are the rest of you?"

"Second and first squad coming to you," said Kasimir's panted whisper in his ear.

"Anyone injured?" demanded Orion, as he took the third flight of stairs.

"We're fine," replied Alexios' soft voice.

"Alright. Your way is clear," rushed out Orion, "we're going to the fourth floor – see you there!"

"There's something in the shadows!" came Artemisa's anxious voice.

"What?" said Dravana's voice tensely. "I didn't see anything."

"I thought I saw…" said Artemisa's shaky whisper in Orion's ears, "I don't know - something."

"We only have five minutes left," grunted Geodrof, who was climbing the stairs by Orion's side. "There's nothing, Arte, only guards!"

"Everyone keep moving!" commanded Orion deeply distressed, since he had also thought to have caught a glimpse of something or someone else with them. "The alarm will go off in five minutes. We have to keep moving. We'll gather together on the fourth floor – get here now!"

He landed on the fourth floor and saw how flying curses streaked ahead in a show of colors that illuminated the dark hallway; Emmerich was already engaged in battle with the five guards, though the German wizard already showed some signs of tiredness, his reflexes slower than before.

Orion and the third squad immediately jumped into the fight, flanking Emmerich, and they started a fierce battle with a bunch of wizards who seemed much more powerful and prepared than the others they had encountered.

"_Sssserpentisss flameossss!_" hissed Orion urgently, in no mood of wasting any more time. "_Kill and burn them!_"

Four snakes made of blazing fire shot from his wand, and immediately, each one jumped at a guard, coiling around their throats and swiftly sinking their burning, sharp teeth into their flesh.

The guards were shrieking with horror and agony, and soon a stench of burning flesh invaded the dank air of the dark corridor, the bodies convulsing as the snakes' poison rushed through their veins. In a few more seconds, the four bodies laid still and dead, and the four fiery snakes wrapped themselves over their chest, bursting into flames and soon turning the bodies into cindered dust as they disappeared in the midst of great columns of smoke.

Orion coughed repeatedly, bringing a hand to cover his mouth and nose, while his unsettled stomach churned in his insides.

The last guard was frantically looking around, backed into a corner as he aimed his wand at them, while the third squad, Titania, Calypso and Emmerich were threateningly advancing towards him.

He heard the guard rush out an incoherent mumble of German words, the wizard's voice tremulous with dread, fear, and an unvoiced plea; but looking at his friends, he saw that no one showed a hint of mercy, remorse, or doubt, and they all moved as one, roaring in a thunderous voice, "Avada Kedavra!"

Six sets of bright green beams clashed into the guard's body, and the wizard fell down, his terrified blue eyes wide, dilated, and empty.

Emmerich spun around to look at him, with a wide smirk on his face. "Convenient to havegh you around – that was quite a spell. I've always found parghsel-magic fascinatingh."

Orion simply mutely nodded, since his throat was constricting due to the pungent odor of burned flesh which still permeated through the hallway.

The old German wizard glanced away from him, and swiftly moved forwards, while saying pressingly, "Let's go, we havegh to-"

"We wait for my friends," interrupted Orion with asperity, forcefully clutching Emmerich's arm while piercing him with a hard stare. "You want to save Gellert but I want to make sure that everyone is alright, and that all of us make it out of here unscathed."

Emmerich gazed at him with a deep frown, and said acerbically, "We have no moregh time left, we must get to Gellert now! I won't stand around-"

"You'll wait!" roared Orion angrily, narrowing his eyes at him, which sparkled in a deep green. "There're only three guard posts left, and if you liked that parsel-spell, I'll show you another which will summarily kill them. We don't have time, that's certain, but we'll wait for my friends or you proceed alone – and you need my help for the ward on Gellert's cell. Make your choice!"

"Alright," grumbled Emmerich darkly, "I'll wait forgh a few minutes."

"Orion, I think you should go forwards with him," said Titania quietly. "The third squad and I will wait for the others-"

"No," spat Orion forcefully. "Guards and Aurors don't trouble me. I saw something too, and I want to wait for Artemisa and the rest-"

"What did you see?" interjected Viktor, peeling his admiring gaze from Titania, and looking at him with wary, hazel eyes.

Orion tiredly rubbed his forehead, feeling the start of a pounding headache, and muttered, "I don't know, something in the shadows, like Arte said-"

"But surely not Dementors!" interrupted Calypso anxiously, glancing around the darkness.

"No, it's not-"

Abruptly, he broke off when stomping feet echoed on the stone floors, and all of them tensed and aimed their wands towards the beginning of the decrepit, dark corridor.

Orion exhaled with relief when he saw the first and second squad rushing towards them, looking distressed, tired, and rumpled.

"What's going on?" said Laiana instantly, as the rest of the Elite halted in front of them, deeply panting.

"There's something creepy moving around," replied Artemisa frantically, her beautiful, tanned face lined with trepidation.

"I didn't see anything," interjected Dravana gruffly.

"I did," said Alexios serenely. "Shadows seemed to shift and twist. It was weird, but I saw that when we were taking a flight of stairs-"

"But what is it then?" demanded Kasimir sharply, glancing at his first squad. "What are we saying – that there're Dementors here? According to the blueprints-"

"The blueprints held information about the security measures of this prison decades ago," cut in Hector, his face lining with distress. "For all we know, there might be Dementors here now-"

"There are no Dementors," interrupted Orion sternly. "Think about it – we would have felt their presence instantly!"

"He's right," muttered Calypso, her brows knotting pensively. She glanced at Orion with dread, and whispered anxiously, "Besides, I'm more worried about…"

Orion sighed, and raked his fingers through his hair, as he whispered warily, "Yes, he must have already seen the memory by now."

Kasimir pierced him with a shrewd gaze. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," said Orion curtly, since he didn't want to worry them and he planned on confronting Voldemort alone if the wizard appeared; he wouldn't allow him to harm his friends in any way. He glanced at them, and added hastily but reassuringly, "There are no Dementors, and even if there were, you have all practiced and mastered the Patronus Charm, so there's nothing to fear in that respect."

Though a wave of dread flared inside him when he remembered that some Dementors weren't so easy to deal with – if Cadmus was here… He frantically shook his head; Cadmus had no reason to be here, Dementors had guarded Azkaban, they had to be in England… But he didn't know what they were doing at present besides occasionally attacking on Voldemort's orders… If Cadmus was here…

A lump stuck in Orion's throat; he wasn't remotely ready to confront Cadmus right now – he still had to plan a viable way to defeat him, and if he engaged in battle with Cadmus at present he would surely lose…

"No, it wasn't a Dementor!" said Artemisa in a shrilly and exasperated tone of voice. "But I tell you that there's something here with us!"

Everyone instantly broke into a babble of arguments, as they discussed the matter, their voices rising and meshing in a mass of confusion and chaos which only added to Orion's throbbing headache, which was worsened by the cries and mumbles of the imprisoned wizards.

"Shut up!" he roared furiously, glancing at the numerous cells. "We're not here to rescue you, so shut your trap!" He glanced at Dravana, and snapped, "Translate and make them stop!"

She instantly obeyed, looking peeved by the prisoners' shouts, and started briskly screaming at them in German, while the rest of the Elite continued discussing what they should do.

Abruptly, Orion heard a rasping noise, like something dragging far away along the stone floors, and he yelled, "Silence!"

* * *

The Elite clamped their mouths shut at once, everyone tensing and aiming their wands towards the flight of stairs shrouded in darkness and shadows, as complete and stiff silence engulfed them, their expressions alert and filled with trepidation.

The silence stretched quietly, meshed with the occasional weak and incoherent mumbles of some prisoners, and Orion's tense posture relaxed.

"Nothing," he muttered. "I hear nothing anymore."

"Enough!" snapped Emmerich impatiently, his voice crisp with irritation and urgency. "We havegh to go on!"

"Very well," said Orion hurriedly, "Let's go to the fifth level – everyone stay sharp and alert, and if one of you sees something weird, let us know!"

None of them wasted any more time as they pelted after Emmerich, who had taken the lead, rushing through the dark corridor, towards the staircase dimly lit at the far end.

They seemed to fly along the spiraled stairway, and the instant Orion set foot on the fifth floor, he shouted, "_Bassilisska ignitass!_"

He had used that parsel-spell of his own creation just once, years ago as part of his final examination for Dark Spell Creation –to Mistress Galatea's delight. And with pleasure, he saw a grand, flaming Basilisk shoot out from his wand, uncoiling swiftly and raising her magnanimous head high above the air, touching the high stone ceilings.

It was with deep satisfaction and pride that he saw the five guards screaming with alarm and fear as they backed away from the hissing creature, which was threateningly opening her wide jaws, her sharp and enormous teeth glinting with her own fire.

"_Kill them all_," hissed Orion sharply, as several awed gasps broke around him.

Emmerich shot him an appraising and respectful glance, before he broke into a trot along the hallway.

Orion immediately lurched forwards after Emmerich, the Elite flanking him, leaving the creature to the guards, since he knew that she wouldn't disappear until she had finished her task.

Just as they were rushing and climbing the next flight of stairs, a strident wailing shriek resounded and echoed around them, shaking the derelict stone walls.

"The alarm has gone off!" yelled Wenceslas frenetically.

"Damn it!" cried Dravana, in between huffed pants. "Only ten to fifteen minutes beforgh German Aurorghs arrive!"

"Keep going, keep going!" whispered Orion deeply distressed, feeling that his heart was about to burst from his chest in agitation.

They all reached the sixth floor, wheezing and deeply breathing, and springing into their combat stances as they were instantly attacked by a wide volley of curses shot their way, all the guards forming a barrier along the dark corridor.

"Go with Dietrich, Orion!" yelled Titania, over the shouted curses and the screams of pain, "we'll finish this bunch and meet you on the seventh floor! GO!"

Orion didn't think about it twice; their time was up, and he knew that the Elite could deal with it.

He jumped to a side from the violent battle, rushing through a gap that had been created on the guards' formation, while he shouted, "Calypso, with me!"

He flashed along the corridor, flanking Emmerich who was running as if chased by possessed and rabid hippogrifs, and glancing around his shoulder he saw Calypso sprinting right behind him, while he saw his Elite engaged in a fierce battle at the other end of the hallway.

The yelled incantations and curses of his Elite sounded like quiet whispers in his ears, briefly calming him since they weren't wails or shrieks of pain, while he climbed the last stretch of stairs that would take him to their objective.

Calypso, Emmerich, and he finally reached the seventh level, their steps loudly echoing against the stone floors, and Orion felt a surge of exhilaration and eagerness rushing through his body, and his dark magic swirling powerfully inside him, as they launched themselves upon the last group of guards.

"Avada Kedavra!" they all screamed at once, and instantly, three guards toppled over dead, as if not expecting such a ruthless and sudden attack.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted Orion, aiming his wand at one of the two guards remaining.

As soon as deep wedges slashed across the wizard's body, Emmerich swiftly aimed his wand at the last guard, and snarled with relish, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Well, that was easy," said Calypso panting, flashing them a beaming smile. "And I managed to cast the killing curse at once!"

"They alrgheady knew they would lose, since we made it heregh by killing theirgh comrades," interjected Emmerich, smirking at them. "And they probably expected mercy, but light wizards, and especially guards who torturegh theirgh prisoners, deservegh none."

"Which one is it?" said Orion urgently, glancing at the rows of cells enclosed by iron doors.

Emmerich instantly ran forwards, and Orion and Calypso followed him closely, until they reached the end of the corridor. They halted, and as he stood in front of a rusty iron cell door, Orion felt a wave of relief; they were going to make it on time.

"Gellert?" he whispered hastily, narrowing his eyes to look through the small square opening of the door.

He heard a slow, soft brush of feet from within, and suddenly, a pair of light hazel eyes were staring back into his, peeking through the slot.

"Orion? Orion Black?" muttered Grindelwald weakly.

"Yes, yes!" said Orion exultantly. "I came, as promised."

A wheezed, rumbling chuckle sounded through the door. "Ja, I see that."

"Mein Gebieter!" said Emmerich fervently, his crinkled features reverent and soft as he moved into Grindelwald's line of vision.

"Dietrich!" Grindelwald breathed out, his hazel eyes turning slightly watery as they roved over Emmerich, as if seeing a beloved ghost from his past. "Du alter Narr, what are you doing here?"

"Du wirst frei sein, Mein Meister," replied Emmerich with zealous warmth. "Wir sind hierhergekommen um dich zu retten."

Grindelwald let out a crow of jubilant laughter, but abruptly, he scrunched his eyes shut, and said with a pained expression on his face, "Dietrich, you know that to-"

"Es ist eine Ehre für sie zu sterben," interrupted Emmerich fervently, his voice trembling with emotion. "I'm willing, Mein Gebieter. Es ist mein Wunsch... Ich habe auf diese Gelegenheit schon lange gewartet."

Grindelwald sunk his light hazel eyes into Emmerich's, and after a brief pause, he said quietly, "Du alter Narr, du warst immer der klügste aber auch der impulsivste meiner Kommandanten… I understand and accept. Ich werde das niemals vergessen, alter Freund."

Emmerich's features lit up and a small, blissful smile spread on his face, while he deeply bowed his head and took a step back.

He glanced at Orion, and said urgently, "We startgh now. Use yourgh dark magic, and everything will go well."

Orion, who had been looking at them with a bewildered and confused expression on his face, said instantly, "But how? You never explained and I don't control them completely, and-"

"I'll lead you through it," interrupted Grindelwald, his eyes still lingering on Emmerich, glinting with some deep emotion.

Orion nodded, and straightened his tense shoulders, pocketing his wand, while he saw Grindelwald taking a step back from the door. Emmerich quickly pressed his palms on the iron door, and closed his eyes in intense concentration as he mumbled an incantation under his breath.

Suddenly, the door seemed to ignite as a screen of magic was revealed before their eyes; a glowing mesh of runic and arithmetic combinations, so complex, that Orion had a lot of difficulty in discerning the sparkling and shifting interwoven, blue symbols; he didn't even recognize the way most of them were combined into that spidery grid.

Abruptly, some links vibrated and turned into a deep red, as he saw magic flowing from Emmerich's palms into the knotted curtain of the ward.

"Now," said Emmerich hoarsely, still with his eyes shut as his arms started to tremble with strain, "place yourgh palms on the doorgh, Orion."

He felt Calypso tensing by his side, but he quickly obeyed, laying his spread palms on the shimmering sheet of magic, and at once, he felt a strange and frightening pull wrapping him, as if wanting to suck him in, while he saw the glowing red links starting to shift towards the place where his palms made contact.

"No," muttered Emmerich frantically, as a sheen of sweat broke on his crinkled forehead. "To me, not the boy…"

Orion kept his hands in place, though anxiousness and dread were starting to build up inside him, as he saw Emmerich pouring more magic into the ward, the interlocked red links shifting towards the old German wizard's palms.

The combinations started vibrating more violently, more blue chains of runic and arithmetic symbols turning into a deep red and concentrating around the area of Emmerich's palms, flowing towards that direction.

"It has to be at the same time, Orion," said Grindelwald's muffled voice through the iron door. "My type of dark magic attacking the ward at the same time that…" He cleared his throat and continued, "You have to give it the elemental forms and attack, boy!"

"I –er– alright," mumbled Orion, still warily watching Emmerich, who seemed to be getting paler and weaker as the seconds passed by.

He closed his eyes in concentration, and quickly spurred the dark magic swirling animatedly inside him, willing it to fill him completely. He felt a powerful surge of magic encompassing him, and he immediately pressed his palms further into the magical knit of the ward, instantly feeling his dark magic pouring from his fingertips and congealing into freezing spikes of icy blackness.

Abruptly, he opened his eyes and saw a sheet of ice of the deepest of blacks crackling and expanding throughout the iron door, as the chains of links vibrated in distress, the glowing red combinations now saturating the area under Emmerich's palms, as the wizard's arms were glowing in a deep red.

"We're coming to you!" unexpectedly reached Kasimir's voice into his ears.

"Uh, alright, come fast," mumbled Orion, still concentrating on making his dark magic transform into ice and finish covering the cell's door.

"Fire!" yelled Grindelwald from within. "Now Fire, mein junge! Crack that ice!"

Orion clenched his jaw, and letting out a strained groan, he kept pouring out his dark magic, thinking about the way he always felt when he turned it into fire; the raging emotions that went with it, the fierceness, anger, and fury.

Blazing, black flames ignited from his fingertips, and he shot them outwards like a fiery mantle, which soon covered the icy blackness of the door, and the iron started crackling under the strain, as the some of the ward's links started trembling and unknotting.

"What was that?!" came Geodrof's grunted voice, laced with sudden fear.

"There! THERE!!" screamed Artemisa frenetically. "By the stairs! I told you that- ARGGGH!"

"WHAT IS THAT?" yelled Laina shrilly. "I can't see- Arte, where are you?!"

Orion opened his eyes in alarm, and shouted, "What's happening? Where are you?"

"KEEP YOURGH HANDS ON THE WARD!" roared Emmerich, who suddenly dropped to his knees, his arms straight and taut as he maintained the contact of his palms with the door. "YOU CAN'T STOP NOW!"

"Where's everyone?!" shouted Alexios, his voice no longer serene but anxious and frightened. "I can't see anyone. Orion, what? – Oh, Merlin, what is THAT?!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?" roared Orion deeply distressed, as he still maintained his palms pressed on the door, glancing frantically at Calypso who had suddenly paled, fiercely rubbing her forehead.

"I don't feel too well," she mumbled weakly, as she staggered into a wall.

"Titania, move out of the way!" came Viktor's terrorized shriek into Orion's ear.

"Viktor, wait, DON'T!" yelled Titania anxiously.

"Calypso, Calypso!" screamed Orion in agitation. "What is happening? What do you-?"

"Headache," she groaned quietly, slumping down to the floor. "I should go… see what's happening… help them…"

She tried to stand up, but Orion immediately commanded, his voice trembling with dread and apprehension, "Stay right here! I'll go, and-"

"NO!" snarled Emmerich, glancing at him with a pained and pale expression on his face, while his body was violently jerking, suddenly encompassed by a blazing, deep red light. "FINISH THIS OR WE ALL DIE!"

"What? What?!" shrieked Orion. "I don't understand what's going on-"

"FINISH THIS!" roared Emmerich.

"Wind!" screamed Grindelwald through the iron door, his eyes wide and peeking through the small slot. "Do it now, mein junge, do it!"

"No… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" came Wenceslas' whispered, pleading voice, trembling with sorrow. "Please, don't…"

"Don't kill me…" said Hector's mumbled voice into Orion's ears. "I didn't want to… don't…"

"What's happening?!" yelled Orion desperately. "Please, someone tell me! Where are you?!"

"USE WIND!" roared Grindelwald, his eyes frantically glancing through the slot. "If you don't crack the ward now, you won't be able to help them! There are being attacked by-"

But Grindelwald's last words were swamped by the confusing, incoherent, and chaotic whispers of the Elite, which flowed into Orion's ears; their voices sounding filled with fear, sorrow, dread, and anguish.

"ORION!" yelled Grindelwald furiously, making Orion's wide, frantic eyes snap to his. "Use Wind now!"

Orion nodded dazedly, feeling his forehead painfully throbbing with a fierce headache, and with intense difficulty, he scrunched his eyes shut and concentrated with all his might on directing his dark magic outwards once again.

He felt the air around him bristle with violently swirling magic gathering from within him, and he suddenly felt a warm darkness covering him, as his robes failed around him in a deep black whirlwind of roaring magic.

The Elite's voices now sounded like pained wails and whimpers, and he had to summon all his determination to not run to them with frantic worry. He desperately pushed out all his magic and saw the black whirlwind violently crash against the iron door, making it crack and dent backwards, as the winds of black magic kept ramming into it.

"Ja, good," wheezed out Emmerich, shooting him a wan smile.

Orion's eyes snapped to him and he gasped out in horror. The old German wizard's hair was completely white, his stout body now extremely thin under the gray robes, and he saw the wizard's skeletal hands trembling and shaking as they inexorably remained attached to the door, now all the links forming a bright red glow which flowed from the ward to cover Emmerich's body.

And suddenly, he understood, and with wide, pleading eyes, he said tremulously, "It requires a life-sacrifice, doesn't it?! No, Dietrich – please! Stop! We can find another way!"

Emmerich simply weakly smiled at him, before he slung his head down, breathing with difficulty as his skeletal body started to violently convulse inside the darkening sphere of red magic.

"Gellert!" shrieked Orion desperately. "Make him stop!" He frantically tried to move his hands away from the door, but they seemed glued to it, the magic of the ward not allowing him to shift one inch. "Gellert, I can't move! I can't help him!"

"This is the only way," said Grindelwald's quiet voice through the iron door, and to Orion it seemed filled with regret but also acceptance. "He wants this, and there's nothing more supreme than deciding how your death should be. I will not take this from him."

"I've waited forgh so long," whispered Emmerich weakly, his head downcast. "Decades to die like this, forgh Mein Gebieter, as I once pledge to do… It's an honor, my life forgh his… It's what I want..."

"But, Dietrich-"

"I prefergh to die like this than in battle - to die forgh a highergh aim! Forgh him!" abruptly yelled Emmerich, snapping his head upwards and piercing Orion with a grave stare. "I'm choosing how to die – honoghrably, and to be rememberghed forgh it!"

"You will, my old friend," came Grindelwald's muffled whisper through the door. "You were the best and most loyal of my Hauptkommandanten. For that, and this, I'll always remember and thank you."

"Danke, Mein Gebieter," said Emmerich weakly, a blissful expression spreading on his face before it was contorted by agonizing pain.

Orion's eyes frantically widened with impotence as he saw Emmerich's body twitching and jerking, becoming with each passing second more consumed by the ward's magic; his skin turning grayish and dried, as it stretched over the bones, his hair quickly falling and dissolving, the eyes –once sparkling with strength and confidence – now popping out from a skeletal head, and starting to shrink.

He couldn't imagine how much pain the wizard was in, but Emmerich never emitted a sound; the wizard stoically remained silent, the only sign of pain was the agonizing expression on the grayish, shriveled face.

Orion looked away with a pained expression on his face, and suddenly realized that he was engulfed in complete darkness; he couldn't even see Calypso who had been crouching on the ground by his side, a few minutes ago.

He could still hear the incoherent mumbles of his Elite, and now he thought that he distinguished Calypso's voice with them.

Deeply alarmed and anguished, Orion yelled, "Calypso? CALYPSO! Where are you?!"

"She has been attacked," said Grindelwald urgently, his eyes peeking through the slot. "You must bring down the ward now! You have no more time- they'll come for you soon!"

"Who?!" screamed Orion desperately.

"EARTH!" roared Grindelwald. "Use it now!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Orion frantically. "I've never turned my magic into that! I don't know how!"

"You MUST do it," snapped Grindelwald sharply, leveling him with a hard stare. "Or the ward will kill you next!"

"How, how, how?" muttered Orion frenetically, his eyes wide and deeply distressed.

"You don't turn your magic into Earth," rushed out Grindelwald hurriedly. "You turn it into a power to control the earth, the stones, everything that is completely solid in nature! You must will it to do so, boy. TRY! If I can do it, you surely can. Think of shifting the stones around my cell, of cracking and breaking the iron!"

Orion choked in a ragged breath, and fiercely closed his eyes, his forehead crinkling as drops of sweat started to form, while he concentrated all his thoughts on his tasks, making himself deaf to the mumbles of his Elite; his heart pounding frantically, while he felt a constricting pressure over his chest, being submerged in alarm, desperation, and anguish, since everything seemed to be going terribly wrong.

But he had to do it, in order to be liberated from the ward's magic and be able to rush to his friends to help them. With frenzied urgency, he wildly spurred his dark magic, but he only felt a swirling, forceful wind picking up around him, creating another black whirlwind of magic, not what he needed.

He tried again, and again, as the whirlwind pounded against the iron door, and Grindelwald shouted something at him. Then he felt the freezing cold in his hands as he poured out ice, instantly being replaced by the warm burning of his dark fire… Everything pounding against the iron door, but not enough, not what was needed…

Orion felt he was about to drop on his knees from the exertion, he only felt deeply tired and sorrowful, because he wasn't capable of doing what Grindelwald wanted of him, because his friends were in pain, being attacked, and possibly dying…

His throat constricted, and he frantically shook his head, desperate to accomplish it and run to his Elite…

Orion scrunched his eyes tighter, and urgently muttered to himself, "Earth, stone, iron… Shift, crack, break…"

He frantically repeated the litany over and over again, like a madman deliriously reassuring himself. He kept feeling his dark magic violently raging inside him, overwhelming him with its intensity and power, spreading and filling him completely, his Necromantic abilities inexorably rising with them as well, deeply linked together.

As he repeated the litany once again, he felt an encompassing surge of calmness spreading inside him, making his mind become clear and peaceful, his Necromantic powers unwittingly enveloping him. And with a deep exhalation of breath, he wrapped himself in it and made his magic surge forwards, willing it to destroy everything solid in his path; to shake the earth, crumble the stones, and break the iron.

He snapped open his eyes, all-black swirling pools of glowing darkness, and with a low, pained growl, he pushed his magic forwards. And nothing could have prepared him for the sudden spike of fierce magic that swelled up in him and shot outwards, like a black mist which covered everything, seeping into the stones and into the iron door.

He could feel the magic coalescing and twisting in the air, he could heard crackling noises issuing from everything around him, the floor shaking and trembling under his feet; and with alarm, fearing that everything would start crumbling over him, he sunk his palms deeper into the glowing ward, and directed his magic only to the iron door and the stones around it.

From the periphery of his vision, he saw the ward starting to break as its magic poured outwards in streaks of bright red light, engulfing Emmerich who was still surrounded by the dark red sphere, sucking his life-force.

The German wizard, now, did scream in agony as all the magic of the ward crashed into him, the sphere collapsing inwardly on him, as his body violently convulsed, his skin quickly and completely drying and peeling away, his eye-sockets now empty, his head almost pure bone.

And Orion could only watch with a horrified and deeply sorrowful expression on his face, his eyes turning watery as he observed how the wizard was utterly consumed, brokenly gasping out his last breath and crumbling into a heap of bones and torn, dried flesh.

He watched until the wizard he had come to respect, admire and care for, became nothing, and until his palms trembled so violently against the iron door that he thought his wrists would snap.

Abruptly, the crackling noises became louder, the iron door and the surrounding stones becoming black as his magic kept flowing into them, and the red glow covering the remains of Emmerich's body violently crashed against the sparkling ward's magic; all of the runic and arithmetic links crumbled, broke, and faded away, just as the iron door started shaking and creaking.

Suddenly, a loud booming sound exploded, and large shards of iron and pieces of stones flew and erupted outwards in the thunderous detonation.

Orion was blasted away and he crashed against the opposing wall, hitting his head hard and dazedly sliding to the floor, as he raggedly coughed and choked on the swirling dust settling on the floor.

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling a throbbing pounding in his head and his mind numb and slow. He tried to discern something in the absolute darkness that engulfed him.

He weakly stood up, and his eyes glanced around with alarm; he couldn't see anything, everything was black – had he lost his sight due to the hit his head had taken?

A strangled choke lodged in his throat, and with difficulty, he forced himself to remain calm- perhaps it was temporary blindness, he still had his other senses.

He attuned his hearing, but he could hear nothing; absolutely silence, not even the mumbles of his Elite. He frantically reached for his wand in his pocket, and sighed with relief when he felt his fingers wrap around it –he could still feel. So he was only blind and deaf…

Orion repeatedly deeply inhaled in order to remain calm and not hyperventilate. Pressing a hand against the wall, he straightened, and tentatively took a step forwards into the emptiness, trying to reach Grindelwald's cell.

"Gellert?" he whispered anxiously. "I can't see or hear. Please, just grab my hand or something…" He swallowed thickly, and added with trepidation, "I mean, it worked, didn't it? You got out? GELLERT?!"

He panicked when no one grabbed his hand, and when he couldn't feel anything except his feet experimentally taking another step and his fingers tightly grasping his Death and Life wand.

"Grindelwald?!" he shrieked, his voice rising. "Gellert, are you there? Calypso, Titania? Anyone?!"

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a blur at the periphery of his vision and he exhaled with relief; his sight was returning to him, it was only temporary!

He slowly took another step in that direction, his eye-sight becoming clearer, and he saw a figure in front of him, the edges of the image still a bit blurry.

"Gellert," he exhaled joyously, reaching out a hand. "Thank Merlin, I thought that-"

He choked on his words when everything cleared and he saw a tall, black robed wizard staring at him.

* * *

Voldemort's darkly handsome features were contorted by rage, his lips tightly pressed into a thin line, and his crimson eyes were narrowed at him, darkened by fury.

The wizard's dark aura was violently swirling around him, making his billowing robes whip, as the air between them bristled with tension.

Orion felt a frisson of fear and dread clench like a cold knot in his stomach, and he said weakly, "Tom… I can explain-"

"Explain what?" snarled Voldemort, his voice low and threatening.

Orion was only momentarily relieved that he could now hear as well, but it soon stopped being pertinent as Voldemort took a menacing step towards him.

"I can explain why I'm here," he rushed out, looking at Voldemort warily. "It's not what you think, I-"

"You came here to release Lord Grindelwald!" spat Voldemort furiously, his long fingers tightly gripping his black yew wand. "You wanted to release a former Dark Lord, when you know what it would mean to the power I hold over the Dark side-"

"No!" yelled Orion frantically. "I was going to make sure that he didn't participate in the power plays. I only wanted him for-"

"For what?!" snarled Voldemort, his crimson eyes flashing with rage, and to Orion's dismay, with hatred and contempt. "To ask him about the Elder Wand? Because you want to obtain it and be undefeatable? Because you want to usurp the power which only belongs to me?!"

"I –er– I don't want to usurp your power or position," stuttered Orion, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Then for what?" demanded Voldemort furiously, his expression unforgiving.

Orion shook his head, and said desperately, "For another thing which has to do with me, not you, Tom. I truly can't tell you more, I don't know much myself, but I would never act against you or your interests-"

"It doesn't matter. However you see it - This is betrayal!" hissed out Voldemort, his narrowed crimson eyes regarding him in betrayed hurt and insane fury, as he aimed his black yew wand at him. "Did you truly believe I wouldn't find out? Tell me, Orion!"

Orion choked on a broken breath as the words echoed in his mind, the exact same words of his dreams, the exact same image… And he knew how it all ended.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he yelled frenziedly, rising up a pleading hand. "Please, Tom, oh Merlin, please, LISTEN TO ME-"

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR REASONS!" raged Voldemort, his lips twisting with contempt. "You were my spouse, you had the obligation of never acting against me, of never doing this sort of thing, of never helping someone who could threaten my position – no matter your reasons!"

"I'm still your spouse!" shouted Orion hysterically. "I can explain-"

Voldemor scornfully scoffed, his voice turning mocking, sharp, and cruel, "You're not my spouse anymore - you have forfeited any right to it. Why did you think I accepted the mild bonding ritual you chose? Why did you think I didn't demand one where you couldn't kill me – or where I couldn't kill you?" He smirked viciously, and added with cold relish, "Because with our bond, I can kill with impunity. Because I knew you would disappoint me in the end; you're too weak, too naïve, too childish. I always knew of course, but I wanted to enjoy you while it lasted, and we had a good time, didn't we? I certainly enjoyed your moans of pleasure… Yes, in the end, it was worth it; I got to fuck you as often as I liked, and to make you scream my name. My name! The name of the wizard who murdered your mother!" He eyed him with contempt, and spat harshly, "You're such a little whore, Orion."

"No, no," whispered Orion weakly, shaking his head. "You don't mean that. After all we have been through… You can't mean this…" He choked, and added shakily, "I'm your spouse, I'm your horcrux, the future bearer of-"

Voldemort let out a mocking cackle of laughter. "I have plenty of other horcruxes, one less doesn't matter. And I can have any other wizard or witch I desire; I can choose anyone to bear me an heir!"

"YOU LIE!" yelled Orion frantically, his eyes wide and watery, his face pale. "You don't mean it - you care for me!"

"I never cared for you – not truly," spat Voldemort, cruelly smirking at him. "I wanted to see if I could twist you. If I could control you, if I could steal the Boy-Who-Lived from Dumbledore! If I could turn you, and I did! Think about it, the prophesized Savior of the Light moaning the Dark Lord's name; trailing after me, caring for me, helping me. What a triumph for me! Alas, I couldn't get you to admit that you love me, but you do, don't you? I managed to finally make you fall in love with me – the murdered of your mother!"

Orion flinched as if struck, but refused to believe it – Voldemort was speaking out of anger, wasn't he? Everything that they had gone through the years couldn't really be a sham; it had been real, no one was such a good actor… Everything which had happened with Tom, even if Tom had always been deceitfully charming… too charming… too devious…

No, no, he couldn't believe it, such a prolonged manipulation… Voldemort couldn't be saying the truth; it was like a nightmare, his deepest and most painful doubts and uncertainties becoming true.

"You don't mean it," he said hoarsely, looking up at him with large, beseeching eyes. "I know you don't. I understand, you're angry, but we can talk. I'll explain everything to you – everything! You'll understand-"

"You mean nothing to me," hissed out Voldemort, in a low, vicious voice, staring at him with contempt. "And it's utterly pathetic how you refuse to admit the truth; that I used you because I had it all planned from the start. Did you truly believe that I would allow the one who has the power to kill me to remain alive? That I would care for my enemy! I warned you, to see if you'd realize it at some point; I gave you a fair chance. Didn't I tell you that I don't care for anyone? Didn't I tell you that my dark magic and my powers are all that matter to me? Didn't I tell you that accomplishing my goals is my only aim in life- and you're a threat to all that! You're a threat to my immortality – just as it was prophesized!"

"No, I'm not!" yelled Orion desperately, quickly reaching out a hand to stroke Voldemort's face, to make him feel, since he could think of nothing else.

The moment his fingers touched the wizard's cheek, Voldemort ripped his hand away with a furious snarl, his crimson eyes narrowing in utter contempt.

"You're a pathetic fool!" spat Voldemort scornfully. "I have nothing else to say to you."

The wizard swiftly aimed his black yew wand at Orion, his lips curved in hatred, silently opening and fiercely hissing out, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A painful flash of intense green light careened towards Orion, engulfing everything in sight, and he watched it coming to him with a horrified and unbelieving expression on his face.

* * *

**Translation: (thanks to R-Tom for helping me with German!)**

Mein Gebieter: My Lord

Du wirst frei sein, Mein Meister: You're going to be free, My Master.

Wir sind hierhergekommen um dich zu retten: We came here to rescue you.

Es ist eine Ehre für sie zu sterben: It's an honor to die for you.

Es ist mein Wunsch: It's my wish.

Ich habe auf diese Gelegenheit schon lange gewartet: I've been waiting for this occasion for too long.

Du alter Narr, du warst immer der klügste aber auch der impulsivste meiner Kommandanten: You old fool, you were always the brightest but most impulsive of my commanders.

Ich werde das niemals vergessen, alter Freund: I'll never forget this, my old friend.


	65. Rescue mission's Aftermath

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN: **

Wow, I'm truly amazed by the reception the last chapter had, so thanks very much to all those who reviewed! It's a pleasure to write when readers make the effort of sharing their opinions in return -beams a smile-

Many of you pieced the clues together and discovered what was going on, and that's truly fantastic, I was ecstatic!

I would love to answer back all the reviews, but I'm too sleepy to write coherent replies, but I promise to do so in the next chapter!

**Enjoy this chapter and please review! **

* * *

**Translation: (thanks to R-Tom again for helping me translate English to German!)**

Der Dunkelheit sei Dank: 'Darkness be thanked' or, roughly, 'thank Darkness.'

mein Bart: 'my beard', an expression like 'Merlin's beard', though Grindelwald, being the wizard he is, wouldn't say 'Merlin's beard', but 'my beard', since he would think that he –instead of Merlin- deserves to be used in expressions.

mein junge: my boy

meine kinder: my children

**Note:** the next chapters will be shorter than usual, but that's because they'll have a lot of info, and I don't want to overburden the reader with too much stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 65**

Orion gazed at Voldemort with frantic, wide eyes; something was very wrong… he didn't know what, but something was very wrong with what was happening…

Just as he saw the bright green beam inches away from his face, he reacted; swiftly leaping to a side, as the killing curse rushed past him and hit the wall behind.

Orion rolled to the floor, panting deeply, while something finally clicked in his mind.

He jumped to his feet, gazing at Voldemort with wide eyes, and blurted out, "I didn't feel it! I touched you and I didn't feel it!"

"What are you babbling about?" snarled Voldemort, before he instantly roared, "Avada Kedavra!"

Orion swirled to side, avoiding the curse again, and yelled hoarsely, "I don't feel your magic! I don't feel your piece of soul rising inside me! I always do in your presence- I always do!"

He straightened, tightly grasping his wand and aiming it at Voldemort, while he gazed at him uncertainly.

If he was wrong… could he do it? Because if he was wrong…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shrieked Voldemort thunderously, with an insane expression on his face.

"STOP!" cried Orion, jumping again out of the way, heavily breathing. "What is this? WHAT IS IT?!" He shook his head, and frantically muttered, "I don't feel you… you aren't speaking parseltongue – and you always do when you're angry, upset, or excited…"

As Voldemort shot him another curse, Orion swerved, nervously biting his lower lip and instantly shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

With widening eyes, he saw the bright green beam of light striking Voldemort's chest, before the wizard toppled back on the stone floor.

Frantically, with his heart lodged in his throat, he rushed towards Voldemort's form, and saw empty, crimson eyes staring up at him.

Orion choked and brought a hand to his open, horrified mouth; feeling as if he couldn't breathe, feeling that everything had gone numb inside him, something smothering him – what had he done? what had he done!

"Oh Merlin, no, please," he whispered brokenly, staring with watery eyes at Voldemort's dead body. "You aren't real… you aren't real… please…"

Suddenly, everything turned black and Orion glanced around with alarm, feeling a frisson of dread while the small hairs on his arms stood up, and abruptly, everything in his sight cracked and fractured, like pieces falling down around him.

He gasped when the blackness faded away, allowing him to see his surroundings; stones crumbled, shards of iron scattered on the floor, and instantly, a rush of voices and mumbles entered into his ears, like whispers.

Orion's wide, anguished eyes snapped back to Voldemort's body, and he weakly dropped to his knees, his heart about to explode from his chest.

* * *

"YOU WEREN'T REAL!" yelled Orion at the top of his lungs, an exultant and relieved sob choking in his throat, as he gazed at the empty space where Voldemort's body had once laid.

"Orion?! Orion!" came Titania's panted, whispered voice. "Oh, thank Merlin! Where are you? Watch out for the-"

A loud snarl resounded through the corridor, and Orion immediately jumped to his feet, swiftly aiming his wand at a dark corner shrouded in shadows, from where the snarl had come from.

He gasped as a monstrous creature took a step forward, into the dim light that one of the torches casted along the corridor. It was very large, with the body of a lion, and a head with human resemblance, which only made it more terrifying. Its snarling mouth was filled with three rows of razor-sharp teeth, and the scaled scorpion-like tail ended in a ball of darts.

"Manticore!" choked out Orion, eyeing the creature with wide, fearful eyes; since it was a sentient creature, the most violent and lethal one, of which very little was known. He only knew that-

"Mind-magic!" he yelled frantically. "They create illusions! Titania – there are Manticores in here!"

"I know!" cried Titania's ragged voice in his ear. "I'm helping the others! But there are many down here – we need help! We must get out of here now - the German Aurors will be here in any moment!"

Orion felt dread and apprehension swell up in him, and he anxiously rushed out, "Is anyone – dead?"

"No!" replied Titania hurriedly. "But they are injured. AVADA KEDAVRA! Avada Kedavra! Damn it! It doesn't work on them…"

Her voice trailed off, and he soon could distinguish the voice of the rest of the Elite, frenziedly screaming a wide array of dark curses, and everything they could think of, in between heavy pants and some groans of pain.

"I'll be there!" promised Orion, taking a step backwards as the snarling monster stalked towards him.

His mind spun with a thousand, wild thoughts of how to defeat the beast; if the killing curse wouldn't kill it, then neither would any other dark curse...

"_Ssserpentia magna!"_ he hissed frantically. "_Kill it!"_

An enormous snake shot from his wand, hissing menacingly as it reared its head, threateningly spreading its hood. And instantly, the snake coiled its tail and sprung into the air, sinking its large poisonous teeth into the Manticore's neck.

The creature snarled ferociously, and swiftly ripped the snake apart with its powerful jaws, seeming utterly unaffected by lethal poison which had been injected into its bloodstream.

"So no parsel-magic, either," muttered Orion deeply distressed, while he warily backed into a wall.

Abruptly, the Manticore jumped into the air towards him with its black eyes glinting with fury, as a loud, roaring snarl issued from its jaw, and Orion suddenly felt blazing hatred blossoming inside him.

He wanted nothing more than to gut the creature with a dull spoon, to tear it to pieces, to utterly rip apart the creature which had made him believe all the cruel and ruthless words 'Voldemort' had said to him; making him doubt, making him have to kill the wizard, even if it had only been an illusion meant to render him defenseless in his reluctance to kill or harm someone he deeply loved.

He didn't think about it twice, and in a flash, he had pocketed his wand and swiftly transformed into Firebreath; he wanted to fight violently, creature against creature, with a lot of gore and bloodshed.

His strong, wyvern form leapt into flight, beating his magnificent scaled wings, and he crashed into the Manticore in mid air, toppling to the ground with it, as he sunk his sharp teeth on its neck, ripping flesh apart.

The creature let out a furious snarl and immediately stood on its hind legs and whipped its barbed tailed at Orion, the ball of darts on its end erupting and the spikes shooting out everywhere.

Orion felt something sharp slicing through the emerald scales of his chest as he deftly swerved to avoid the darts, but paying it no mind, he quickly opened his inner eyelids to gaze at the creature with his basilisk golden eyes.

As he half-expected, his lethal gaze did nothing to the Manticore, and he instantly sprung into flight again, swiftly descending on the snarling creature.

The creature's lion paws slashed at his snout, and Orion ducked his dragon-like head, avoiding the sharp claws, as he flung a barbed wing at the Manticore's eyes, at the same time that he attacked it with his spiked tail.

Like a scorpion, the Manticore deftly reared backwards and brought down its tail over its body, breaking the floor with the hit of its force, as Orion jumped away from the vicious attack.

Orion landed on the floor, and puffed out an exhausted breath.

Suddenly, the creature shrieked and skidded away from him, and Orion's wide, golden eyes snapped to it, perplexed; the small jet of fire that had issued from his snout had made the Manticore back away!

Experimentally, he widely opened his strong jaws, and breathed out a fiery jet of flames, which instantly struck the Manticore's scaled tail, and the creature let out an inhuman screech of pain.

An exultant wave of satisfaction rushed through him, and without a second thought, he transformed back to his human form and instantly plucked out his wand, yelling with vicious relish, "Flameo!"

A spurt of flames soon surrounded the Manticore, which shrieked and flailed agonizingly, backing further into a shadowed corner. The shadows seemed to engulf the creature, eerily twisting, and in a bat of an eye, the Manticore had disappeared with a last screech of pain.

Orion blinked bewildered, before he gathered his wits, and yelled urgently, "Titania! Use fire! Cast fire at them – it works!"

"Really?" came Titania's panted voice into his ears. "I'll try. Flameo! Yes – yes, it backed away! So simple!"

"I know!" shouted Orion triumphantly. "Everyone use fire! And Tita, gather the Elite and Calypso, and come up here. I'll get Gellert - we're leaving now!"

"Calypso is not here with us!" rushed out Titania hastily. "Flameo! Flameo!"

"She's not?" stuttered Orion with alarmed, wide eyes, but any other words soon flew from his mind as he glanced around and saw two figures at the end of the corridor.

He made a mad rush towards them, his heart loudly pounding with fearful apprehension, and abruptly, he halted in his tracks as he took in the scene before him.

Calypso was backed against a wall, her hand shaking as she held her wand aimed forwards at an empty space, while thick tears rolled down her anguished and pale face, mumbling with a pleading and beseeching weak voice, and staring with wide, unfocused eyes at something which simply wasn't there.

Orion instantly caught a glimpse of a Manticore standing a few feet away from her, out of her line of vision, standing rigidly with its eyes closed; and he understood immediately.

The creature was making her experience a dreadful illusion, just like what had happened to him with Voldemort; something brought out from his memories and deepest fears and uncertainties, something related to someone he loved and whom he would never harm - while the creature waited for its victim to believe that the illusion was killing him or her, before it attacked an emotionally-distraught and defenseless human.

With a blaze of fury, he aimed his wand that the Manticore, and spat, "Flameo!"

A jet of fire swiftly engulfed the monstrous creature, which instantly snapped open its eyes and shrieked, shooting at him a volley of darts before it plunged into a dark shadow.

Orion deftly danced around the incoming spikes, and quickly reached Calypso, who was still weakly mumbling with an ashen and tearful face.

He gently grabbed her face and sunk his eyes into her wide, tearful eyes, saying softly, "Calypso, it wasn't real. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real."

"I…he… I'm trying to tell him that I didn't know…I didn't mean," she muttered weakly, her eyes spilling tears as she frenziedly chewed on her lower lip. "Tell him… Make him forgive me… I didn't mean to… But he won't forgive… He hates me… He won't forgive…."

"Calypso!" he snapped sharply, tightening his grasp on her face. "It was an illusion - you were being attacked by a Manticore! Snap out of it, we must leave!"

Suddenly, she blinked at him repeatedly while her eyes focused on his face, and she choked out, "What?! Where am I? I don't understand-"

"It was an illusion," repeated Orion, now softly since he was relieved that she was coming back to him. "There were Manticores guarding the prison. We didn't know – they must have brought the creatures some years ago. Dietrich mustn't have known either, or he would have told us."

"Dietrich?" she gasped out, anxiously glancing around. "What happened to him? Where are the others?"

"Emmerich is dead," said Orion grimly. "The others are alive –surely the Felix Felicis helped them break out from the illusions the Manticores spun in their minds. The Elite is coming here and we're leaving now."

"He's dead?" stuttered Calypso, gazing at him with wide, tearful eyes.

Orion deeply sighed, and said quietly, "Yes."

He shook his head, and immediately grabbed her hand, pulling her into a sprint, as he rushed out urgently, "Let's get Gellert and get out of here before the Aurors or Voldemort arrive! He must be minutes away from here! He must already know who the thief was – for Merlin's sake, hurry!"

Just as they halted in front of Grindelwald's cell, Orion caught a glimpse of the Elite pelting from the staircase and running towards them; they all looked rumpled, disheveled, and exhausted, though many wore victorious expressions on their faces.

He could tell that Viktor was badly injured, since he was heavily leaning on Geodrof and Titania to run, and his face was scrunched in pain. The others had some blood trickling from their mouths, noses, or limbs, but the wounds didn't seem too deep, and only one other was limping.

"You have blood on your chest," whispered Calypso worriedly.

"Oh, yeah," said Orion startled, gazing down at a deep bloodied slash on the chest of his gray robes. He waved a hand dismissively. "Must be superficial – I don't feel pain."

He snapped his eyes back to the cell, and finally discovered that the iron door was partly crumbled, a gaping hole on its lower part, though not wide enough for anyone to come out. Nevertheless, there was no glowing screen of magic blocking the access – the ward had been broken.

Sighing with deep relief, Orion called loudly, "Gellert, are you alright in there?"

"Ja," said Grindelwald, "I thought you would never break away from the illusion." He chuckled dryly, and added cheerfully, "Good to have you back."

"Must have heard every single word," muttered Orion grimly to himself. He shook his head and said urgently, "Back away from the door!"

He heard Grindelwald's feet quickly padding away, and he instantly aimed his wand to the the Elite and himself, casting a protective shield, before he roared, "Bombarda!"

The subsequent deafening explosion made the iron door hung loosely from its hinges, then quickly crackle and stridently plunge to the floor.

Instantly, Grindelwald waltzed through the wide hole, his old face lighting up with a joyous smirk as he regarded everyone present; though Orion noticed that he looked weak, terribly starved, slow and pained in his movements.

Quickly, he plucked out several potions from his belt, and thrusted them into Grindelwald's hands. "For your health, old man, drink up."

Quirking an amused eyebrow, the German wizard obeyed, and Orion quickly glanced at his Elite, saying hurriedly, "Did you take potions to heal your injuries?"

"We did- we're fine," replied Kasimir at once, glancing at Viktor. "But he needs a healer as soon as possible."

"He has three fractured ribs and a broken leg," interjected Titania, briefly shooting at Viktor a warm smile which surprised Orion, given that she had always treated Viktor very coldly. "I casted a diagnostic charm on him, but I'm afraid to heal him without more potions."

She glanced back at Orion, seeing his perplexed expression, and mumbled softly, "He saved my life, risking his own."

"HE is here," interjected Viktor, looking irked though his hazel eyes were sparkling with satisfaction and triumph, surely because he was now in his infatuation's good graces, having proven his worth and courage. "And I don't need anything for now except to leave this darned place!"

"Very well," said Orion curtly. "Shred off your gray robes, put on the black ones, and leave the masks behind. Oh, and remember to erase your magical prints. Gellert, please, stand still."

He swiftly conjured a small, sharp blade and quickly snatched one of Grindelwald's hands, without wasting time to give explanations.

The wizard didn't seemed bothered but intrigued, as Orion deftly slashed one of Grindelwald's fingers with the blade, taking care of only peeling out a thin layer of skin.

Vanishing the blade, he held the slightly bloodied layer of skin in an upheld palm and aimed his wand at it, while he briefly closed his eyes and made himself enter that blissfully numb and detached state of Necromancy.

In a few seconds, he snapped open all-black glowing eyes, and he could feel the gaze of everyone on him as he quickly muttered, "Crezca viva corpus!"

And he quickly dropped the thin piece of skin to the floor as it was engulfed in a vibrating glow of blackness. A lattice of veins and tunneling nerves started to speedily grow from the tiny piece of skin, and soon after, white masses turned into bones, and then layer upon layer of bright red flesh, muscles, and thin fat developed around bones, forming an ever-expanding form which started to grow organs inside the rib cage.

In a blink of an eye, the form had limbs and a head which became quickly covered by skin and hair, and in another second, before them, laid a breathing body; an exact replica of Grindelwald, with eyes shut, and its chest rising and falling, though utterly soulless.

"I heard that you were progressing nicely with your Necromantic abilities," said Grindelwald, widely smirking with a hint of pride. "Crafty and useful."

"Um, yes," said Orion, glancing at him. He quickly brought out a small, black, knotted ball from one of his robes' pockets, and quickly unshrunk it, handing it over to Grindelwald. "Put these clothes on, and use your tattered prison uniform to clothe him."

While Grindewald did as he was told, Orion swiftly shred off his gray robes, and unshrunk his own non-descript black robes, quickly transferring everything he carried from one robe to the other.

He dropped the gray robes and the silver mask on the floor, just like his Elite had already done, and casted powerfully, "Vanquio meuprintus!"

A sheet of translucent white magic flashed over his discarded clothes, and over the walls of the corridor, sinking through the floor unto the lower levels, while erasing any trace of the use of his magic.

Orion glanced around, satisfied that everything seemed in order, and aimed his wand at Grindelwald's breathing doppelganger, "Avada Kedavra!"

The body instantly laid still and stiff, and he smirked at Grindelwald. "You died during the rescue mission." He glanced at the others, and barked, "Right, let's go!"

"Wait," interjected Grindelwald quietly, his amusement suddenly fading and becoming replaced by a solemn expression. "I don't have a wand, so please, do the honors."

Orion frowned and followed the wizard's gaze; and he immediately understood. Grindelwald was staring at the scarce remains of Emmerich, and with dread, he realized that there wasn't even a trace of the wizard's robes – in which the boot-portkey had been pocketed.

He deeply sighed, knowing what Grindelwald wanted, and aimed his wand at what had once been Emmerich.

"Incendia mortem!"

A great, blazing, burning pyre engulfed the heap of dried flesh and shriveled bones, and in a few seconds, everything turned into scorched dust.

"Good-bye, my old friend," whispered Grindelwald quietly, before he stiffly nodded at Orion.

Calypso glanced at Orion, and said in a quiet, concerned whisper, "Your eyes are still black."

"That explains why I don't feel anything at present," said Orion, with a shrug of his shoulders. "It will pass, and I'll surely feel Dietrich's demise then." He glanced at the others, and commanded briskly, "Alright, into the cell, we're-"

He suddenly broke off when a stampede of footfalls echoed from the stairway at the far end of the corridor.

"Aurors!" gasped out Artemisa, her olive-tanned face paling with apprehension. "They are here!"

"Into the cell – now!" whispered Orion urgently, grabbing Calypso's hand and pulling her after him. "Unshrink your brooms – we're flying out of here! Titania, take Viktor with you. Kasimir, please take Calypso. I'll fly with Gellert!"

They all hastily stumbled into the small, dank cell, and Orion aimed his wand at the tiny window, and snapped, "All with me!"

Everyone else swiftly aimed their wands, and they roared as one, "BOMBARDA!"

* * *

Orion shot upwards into the dark midnight skies on his Firebolt, his wand tightly gripped in one hand, and with Grindelwald firmly seated behind him, clutching Orion's shoulders with a firm grip.

Muffled shouts could be heard behind them, coming from the towering and grim building of Nurmengard that they were quickly leaving behind; surely the German Aurors were shouting as they found themselves with all the guards dead, only a few alive and incapacitated, a destroyed cell, and a dead Lord Grindelwald.

Suddenly, as they flew over the sprawling mass of desolated darkness that surrounded Nurmengard's grounds, Orion felt a sudden spike of elated anticipation – but it was an utterly alien emotion.

Knowing what it meant, he glanced around the skies with frantic, wide eyes, and then he saw it; a blurred black form, with billowing black robes, flying in the opposite direction they were taking – towards Nurmengard.

"Voldemort!" he choked out, watching the wizard fly over the black skies, feeling deeply perturbed, and awed –since the wizard was flying without the use of a broom.

"He's here?!" came Kasimir's sharp, worried voice.

"Let's keep flying," said Titania's voice hastily. "He won't see us, he's too far away."

"No, he still might - Disillusion yourselves!" Orion whispered urgently, quickly waving his wand at Gellert, the broom, and himself. "And land!"

He swiftly steered the invisible Firebolt downwards, feeling a wave of exhaustion and tiredness flooding him, and he deftly landed on a small patch of dried, yellowish grass.

With his heart beating fast, he whispered hastily, "Keep still, and don't use any magic – he could sense it! When it's safe, we fly again."

Then, he quickly checked that his mental barriers were still fully raised, to assure himself that Voldemort would feel nothing from his end of their link.

"That was your 'spouse', wasn't it?" came Grindelwald's calm voice from besides him.

Orion snapped his eyes to the empty space by his side, and swiftly waved his wand over himself to temporarily halt the spell which allowed his Elite to hear him.

"Yes," he whispered curtly. "I see that the spirits keep you well informed."

The old wizard dryly chuckled, and Orion could imagine him smirking. "Why do you think I allow them access into my mind? I like to be kept informed – it entertained me during my decades in prison."

"So it's true that they can't breach your mind – or mine?"

"It's true, our dark magic protects us from that," replied Grindelwald's voice quietly. "Your dark magic protected you from a killing curse when you were a baby, so it shouldn't surprise you that it also protects your mind."

"But the Manticore-"

"The creature has a nonhuman type of magic," interrupted Grindelwald nonchalantly, "it's a different case. But you're well protected from Legilimency casted by wizards – even more so since you have vampire blood." His voice turned amused, and he added, "Though not from your spouse, given the 'special' connection you share. It's very interesting, the way you instantly felt him – you're quite a unique case."

"Because I'm a human-horcrux," grumbled Orion.

"Precisely," said Grindelwald's voice relaxedly. "A stable human-horcrux; fascinating." He chuckled, and added, "Though it places you in quite a predicament to be Lord Voldemort's horcrux."

Orion narrowed his eyes at the empty space. "Why is that-"

But he abruptly broke off when he felt his forehead blazing in pain, as if being stabbed with countless, sharp blades, while he felt a furious wave of anger encompassing him.

With a groan, he clutched his forehead with a hand, and quickly snapped his eyes to the faraway, grim tower, while he quickly reactivated the spell which would allow him to hear, and be heard by, the Elite, just to make sure that everyone was alright.

Through the distance, he saw a black shape standing at the ledge of the hole they had blasted from Grindelwald's cell, and even from there, he could hear screams and shouted curses, as a volley of beams shot from the black shape; Voldemort was massacring the German Aurors, and no doubt that the insane fury that was making his scar painfully throb was because the wizard had already seen Grindelwald's doppelganger's dead body.

As he let out a whimper of pain, clutching tighter his invisible scar, he at least realized the upshot of the situation; given the evidence the wizard was seeing with his own eyes, Voldemort would believe that someone had tried to rescue Grindelwald, and that the German Aurors had killed Grindelwald before he could flee.

Really, it couldn't have gone better if he had planned for Voldemort to find out about it. The only thing which filled him with trepidation was how much Voldemort knew about the Elder Wand – how much Ollivander had known, since Gregorovitch had only shared with the wizard one memory.

Did Voldemort know that to obtain, and control, the Wand one had to defeat its possessor? He truly hoped not, if not, Voldemort would realize that Dumbledore had it at present. And that would be terrible, because no matter what, he had to obtain the last Hallow, and he didn't want to fight Voldemort over it.

But one thing was certain; sooner or later, Voldemort would find out all he could about the Elder Wand – he knew how driven and relentless the wizard could be. Sooner or later –and he rather it be later- Voldemort would confront him about the Elder Wand, since he hoped that by then he would already be the Wand's master.

"Oh Merlin!" came Laiana startled and awed voice into his ears, accompanied by several gasps.

Snapping up his head, Orion caught sight of what had surprised her, and his eyes widened as he saw Nurmengard blazing in flames, with its thick stone walls starting to crumble in a thundering noise meshed with the frantic, pleading screams of the imprisoned wizards, as the tower slowly toppled over to one side.

"This is it!" he whispered urgently, reigning in the fierce wave of alien fury that blazed in his head. "He's destroying Nurmengard, he's busy, so let's take advantage of this opportunity! OFF WE GO!"

He quickly mounted his Firebolt, and after feeling Grindewald accommodating himself behind him, he instantly kicked off hard from the ground.

"Fly low, and stay disillusioned," he whispered hastily. "When we're far away you can cancel the spell. Does everyone remember the way Emmerich took? Do you know the way back?"

"I remember," said Titania's voice, meshed with several others which replied positively.

"Well, I don't," mumbled Orion, since he had stupidly allowed himself to wool-gather during their first flight, assuming that Emmerich would survive their mission.

"Where did you come from?" said Grindelwald over Orion's shoulder.

"A muggle town near Dranske."

"I know the way to Dranske," said Grindelwald calmly, pressing his body against Orion's back, and sliding his hands along the broom handle until they gently pressed on Orion's hand. "Let me take the broom. You can cancel the disillusionment charm afterwards, so the rest of you can follow me into Dranske."

"Alright," whispered Orion with relief, sliding his hand from underneath Grindelwald's, before he quickly tucked his Death and Life wand into his forearm holster, to have both hands free to clutch the broom handle further down than Grindelwald's grip.

They kept altering their course every now and then, and Orion lost track of time. He could only see flashes of a smattering of lights, and the patchwork of dark grays and blacks, presumably muggle houses; and though his eyes were screwed up against the rush of the icy wind, he felt strangely warm and dazed.

By now, the numb state of detachment carried by his use of Necromancy had faded, as well as the spikes of pain and fury caused by Voldemort's emotions, and he could only feel a sudden wave of relief since none of his Elite had died.

Though, over and over again, he could remember nothing else but the horrible way in which Emmerich had died; the terrible recollection accompanied by a deep remorseful sorrow clutching his chest.

"You can cancel the disillusionment now," said Grindelwald's voice near his ear, the warm breath tickling his neck.

Orion nodded and quickly flicked his wrist and caught his wand, swiftly waving it over them and the broom, before he whispered, "Can you all see us? Follow us, we'll go to Dranske."

"And from there?" grunted Geodrof's voice. "Dietrich had the portkey, so how are we going to make it to Durmstrang in time to be found properly tucked in our beds?"

Orion frowned pensively, before he rushed out, "We'll portkey to my Manor – I brought one. Initially, I was only going to take Gellert there, but let's go all, and you can floo from my Manor to the pub in Sølvanghøj. Titania can modify memories there, and you can say that you slipped out of school to have a night of fun in town – the most you'll get is detention for a week. It's our only alternative, since without Emmerich's boot you can't portkey to Bornholm Island, because of the wards."

"It's a good plan," said Alexios' voice serenely. "After all, we can't make a portkey as powerful as Dietrich's, it took him weeks to create it – pity."

Several others agreed with the plan, and Orion said tersely, "Decided then - follow us."

Slowly, he glanced back at Grindelwald over his shoulder, and said quietly, "About Dietrich… he didn't tell us what he was planning on doing-"

"I gathered as much," said Grindelwald calmly.

Orion eyed him carefully, and muttered, "I'm sorry for what happened. If I had known in advance, I wouldn't have allowed him to-"

"You aren't responsible for it," cut in Grindelwald sharply, glancing back at him.

"Er- well," said Orion, thickly swallowing a lump of sorrow, before continuing softly, "He was my friend too – I mean, I didn't know him well, but I liked him, I respected him. And the way he died… It was horrible, and I couldn't do much…" He shook his head, and mumbled quietly, "I didn't do anything to stop it, or help him-"

"There's nothing you could have done. It was his decision," interrupted Grindelwald, piercing him with solemn eyes. "It's the highest of honors when people willingly die for you, mein junge."

Orion shook his head, and fisted his hands on the broom handle as he said remorsefully, "He shouldn't have died."

"They die out of loyalty, conviction and affection, and thus, their choice must be revered, not doubted or lamented," said Grindelwald fiercely, his light hazel eyes flashing. "If you don't understand this, then the sorrow and guilt will eat you alive. And it's a disservice to them, and a scorn to their sacrifice, to pity them or regret the choice they made." He released one hand from the broom handle and lifted Orion's chin up, demanding quietly, "Do you understand, mein junge?"

Orion deeply frowned. "Partly. Dietrich died for you, in the same way my mother and James Potter died for me. And I'm grateful to them, and honor them, for it."

Grindelwald smiled at him. "Exactly. And many more will die for you, mein junge. It's their gift to you."

"Their lives are their gift to me?" snapped Orion crisply, waving his wand to his throat and head, and once more temporarily cancelling the spell which allowed the Elite to hear him. "Is that how you see it? That all your followers owe you their lives!"

"Of course," said Grindelwald, arching an eyebrow. "I was Dietrich's Gebieter, his Lord, and he was one of my Inneren Befehlshaber – my commanders; the best, the brightest, and the most loyal of my Hauptkommandanten. He was also, incidentally, a good friend, though I was much older than him; but deep friendship occasional arises between comrades, and between a Lord and some of his followers – it's part of the bond between Master and servant, as is the sacrifice of their lives for us."

"For us?" interjected Orion caustically, narrowing his eyes at him. "For Dark Lords, you mean. You're speaking like one-"

Gellert let out a bark of laughter. "Of course I am. I'm still a Dark Lord – one never stops being a Dark Lord." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said sharply, "And yes – for us, because you could be a Dark Lord if you wished, and even if you won't, you're still a Vindico candidate, and as such, you must behave like a Dark Lord, at all times. If not - you'll fail."

"So my followers –my friends- must be prepared to die for me?" said Orion mordantly, becoming angered. "Is that what you're telling me? That I should show no remorse or sorrow, that I shouldn't stop them from sacrificing themselves for me?"

"You have much to learn, I see," said Grindelwald with a deep sigh. His voice turned stern as he said, "They'll sacrifice much for you, even their lives, and gladly, especially if you become the Vindico, in the same way you will give them much." He shook his head in amusement. "Don't look so horrified by it - don't you see that your friends are already sacrificing themselves for you? They willingly decided to help you with the rescue mission, knowing that they would probably get injured, even killed, yet, they went with you. It seems to me that you have little to worry about if you already have such followers supporting you." He smirked proudly at him. "It's a good start."

Orion deeply frowned at him, and after a long pause, his expression turned distressed, and he said quietly, "And what do I give them in return?"

"Your strength, the protection that comes with your powers, your leadership, your vision," said Grindelwald exultantly. "You will fight for them as much as they will fight for you - dying for what you stand for. All leaders stand on the shoulders of their followers, and the blood they spill for you will be repaid by the blood you'll draw from their enemies, and by the victories you'll win for them. If you show ruthless determination -and never weakness, doubt, or regret for the sacrifices they make- you'll be a great leader, and revered for it. Countless will die for you, it's inevitable, and you will repay their sacrifice by using your life to fight for the Dark; making it your only priority, the only thing which drives you forward, the only thing which consumes you. This is the way of Dark Lords – but above all, this is the way of the Vindico."

"I think I-" muttered Orion quietly, before clearing his throat. He stared at the old wizard, and said gravely, "I understand."

Grindelwald shot him a crooked smile. "I was certain you would."

* * *

After reactivating the 'Sonoritas en auris' spell to his Elite, Orion remained silent the rest of the way as they coursed above numerous blurred muggle towns and freezing clouds.

He had many questions to ask Grindelwald, but his stomach was churning sickly, his mind was dizzy and foggy, his forehead drenched, and his shivering body seemed to be burning up; he was quite certain that he was developing a terrible fever.

"How much longer?" he mumbled weakly, scrunching his eyes and groaning as a wave of sickly nausea jostled in his insides.

"A few minutes," replied Grindelwald over Orion's shoulder, while deftly steering their broom. His voice became concerned as he asked, "What's wrong, mein junge?"

"I don't feel too well," muttered Orion, twisting his head and peeking at him through his feverishly fogged eyes. "I think I have a fever."

Grindelwald's glanced at him hawkeyed, intently scrutinizing him, a frown soon spreading over his aged features. "Did the Manticore injure you?"

Orion blinked at him dizzily. "Uh, yeah, I think so… Calypso said something about a wound on my chest…"

The old wizard stiffened, and he demanded sharply, "With what part of its body did it injure you?"

"I –er – I don't remember… it was nothing… I felt no pain-"

"Think, boy!" snapped Grindelwald angrily. "With its claws or with its darts?!"

"I, um… not with the claws," replied Orion slowly and with difficulty, as he felt a burning wave suddenly smothering him. "I think- with the darts… but it wasn't painful…"

"Foolish, thoughtless boy!" roared Grindelwald. "You should have said something immediately! A Manticore's darts are poisonous – lethal in a few seconds. It's a miracle that you aren't dead already!" He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and muttered, "It must be the vampire blood in you – it's fighting the poison in your bloodstream…"

"Poison – lethal?" gasped out Orion, his head swirling and dizzily rolling to a side.

"Ja," snarled Grindelwald angrily, forcing the broom to speed faster as he wrapped an arm around Orion's waist to make him rest securely against his chest. "And even if the vampire blood is helping you, you need potions right away, if not, you'll die, regardless! We're reaching Dranske, and we're landing – tell your friends!"

"Er- alright," mumbled Orion, not quite understanding what was going on. Nevertheless, he hastily whispered, "We're landing… follow us…"

"Alright," came Titania's voice into his ears, sounding wary. "We heard something about a wound and poison – what's going on?"

"Um, er," muttered Orion, focusing with all his might to concentrate and remember the reason for Grindewald's anger. Finally, a streak of awareness flashed in his mind, and he gasped out worriedly, "Did any of you get injured by a Manticore's darts?"

"No," said Kasimir's voice. "Some of us got clawed, but nothing else."

"Did you, Orion?!" came Calypso's worried voice.

"Er- I think so," whispered Orion slowly.

He heard her gasp while others broke into a muttering of questions, but none of it made any sense to him, and he soon closed his eyes with a loud groan, clutching his stomach and chest, as he felt a wave of blazing pain coursing through him.

Orion barely understood what was happening around him; he felt a cold breeze slapping his face, his stumbling feet suddenly touching ground, someone tightly holding him while the sound of a stampede of footfalls and concerned shouts clashed painfully into his ears.

Abruptly, someone jerked his black robes apart, ripping his shirt open, and he heard several horrified gasps. With great effort, he cracked open his eyes and saw that Grindelwald was holding him up, while intently inspecting his chest with a troubled frown on his face.

Slowly, he trailed his gaze downwards, and bile soon rose up in his throat as his nose was assaulted by a pungent, rotting odor.

"Merlin, that's gross," he mumbled weakly, staring with wide, dazed eyes at the deep wedge slashing across his chest; the edges of the wound were of an angry red and dark purple, with a dense, poignant black liquid gurgling from the wound, while the rest of his chest was covered by a spidery web of blackened veins visible through his skin.

"The poison has already spread!" said Artemisa with alarm, staring at his chest with wide, almond-shaped eyes.

"We have to get him a healer-"

"…Take him to Durmstrang's infirmary-"

"No, they'll ask questions, they'll know about the breakout-"

"…to his Manor, he has a well-stocked potion storeroom there-"

"Manor… my Manor," mumbled Orion weakly, as he exhaustedly slumped against Grindelwald, who was holding him up with thin but strong arms; he only wanted to rest for bit… to sleep…

"Orion? Orion?!" said a frenzied female voice, as someone roughly shook him. "Where's the portkey –quick! We have to get you to your Manor!"

Orion groaned and blearily opened his eyes for a fraction, seeing Calypso's anxious eyes gazing at him, and he muttered, "Galleon… my pocket… Black Manor…."

He felt someone jerkily searching his robes' pockets, and in an instant, it seemed, someone forced him to touch something, and a female voice urgently shrieked, "Black Manor!"

He let out a pained, loud groan when he felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, and the ground soon vanished from beneath his feet, while his hands were glued around something.

* * *

Immediately, he was banging into others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the portkey pulling them through space…. until his feet hit a floor so hard that his knees buckled.

Thin, strong arms clasped around his waist before he clattered to the ground, and somewhere close at hand, a voice said:

"Rest him on the couch, quick!"

Orion felt Grindelwald dragging him and gently accommodating him on something plush, while other voices frantically resounded into his ears.

"None of us can heal this! … Um, Lord Grindelwald…?"

"… Nein, I was never too good with Potions or Healing-"

"He'll die if we don't get him a healer!"

"…He has vampire blood – Lezander's blood is helping him…"

"…I'm afraid, meine kinder, that it isn't enough… we need a healer or…"

"…We can't get anyone from Durmstrang… we'll be discovered… not even Orion wants that to happen…."

"…That doesn't matter anymore! Let's get him to Durmstrang's infirmary!"

"Sev'rus," mumbled Orion, groaning as he unsuccessfully tried to open his feverish eyes.

The voices were hurting his pounding head, a blazing painful fire seemed to be coursing through his veins, while a pungent acidic odor made his stomach sickly churn and his throat constrict with bile. He could barely coherently string two thoughts together, but he knew one thing only: their part in the rescue mission wasn't going to be discovered because of him.

"What did you say?" came a female voice near him.

"Calypso?" he muttered, with eyes tightly scrunched in pain.

"Yes," she exhaled, sounding relieved but also frantic. "What did you say, Orion?"

"Sev'rus," he mumbled weakly, slightly cracking open his eyes with exertion and difficulty. "His fir'place open… by now… floo…"

"You want me to floo-call him and make him come here?" she rushed out.

Orion dizzily gazed at her, his vision foggy and swimming, but he could discern her face paling with dread and anguish.

But in an instant, her jaw tightened, her expression became resolute, and she said hastily, "I'll bring him."

And she blurred away from his line of vision, just as he felt something wet carefully sweeping around the wound in his chest, someone cleaning it.

"Allow me to use your wand," commanded a stern voice urgently, with a lingering trace of a faint German accent.

Suddenly, he heard some spells casted at him, enveloping him in a warm, soft bubble which instantly made his painfully taut and burningly aching muscles relax, and his mind became muffled, as if slowly stuffed by soft cotton balls, the blazing coursing pain mellowing, while someone was gently stroking his drenched locks of hair away from his forehead.

He heard a bustling of activity around him, and then, an abrupt, tense, and worried silence was broken by a rushing of feet.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" snarled an angered voice.

Orion felt as if engulfed in a calm, relaxed dream, and when he slowly opened his eyes, he was confronted by Snape's darkly scowling face inches away from his; the narrowed obsidian eyes intently inspecting his naked chest.

"This was done by a Manticore's dart, you say?" demanded Snape briskly, glancing at Calypso who was anxiously hovering by his side, while the rest of the Elite was standing in a circle around the couch he was lying on, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Yes," said Calypso quietly, swallowing thickly, "Lord Grindelwald explained to us that only the darts are lethally poisonous – we didn't know. Some got injured by claws, which aren't poisonous, but only Orion got wounded by a dart."

Snape's nostrils flared, and he spat furiously, "The wound is festering and the poison is already too widely spread, imbecilic children! This should have been treated immediately!"

"We didn't know he was wounded," interjected Kasimir crisply. "And we didn't know that there would be Manticores in Nurmengard-"

"Where's that old fool – Emmerich?" demanded Snape sharply, glancing around with eyes narrowed by fury. "He has much to answer for-"

"He's dead," said Grindelwald quietly, taking a step forward from the group.

"YOU!" roared Snape, his narrowed eyes flashing in anger, seeing him for the first time. "I'm holding you personally responsible for this!"

Grindelwald solemnly nodded, before he said curtly, "Heal him."

"Of course I will," snarled Snape acidly, shooting the old wizard a contemptuous glance, which was answered by a shrewdly measuring one, before his obsidian eyes snapped back to Orion's chest. "Miss Rosier, bring me Blood Replenishing, Magical Wounds Healing, Muscle Relaxing, Pain Numbing, Mild Sleeping Draught, Stomach Settling, and Strengthening potions from the potions storeroom! And a cauldron, spatula, and burner from the lab!"

Calypso rushed out from the room to do his bidding, and Snape aimed his wand at Orion's chest and muttered a spell under his breath, before his eyes snapped to Orion's face.

"So you're awake," said Snape acerbically, darkly scowling. "You should be dead by now, idiotic boy! Of all your dim-witted Gryffindorish endeavors, this one takes the prize-"

"Alive and… well," muttered Orion slowly. "Lezander's blood-"

"Yes," interrupted Snape crisply, narrowing his eyes. "Miss Rosier informed me about it – but it's not enough, you are not well at all. You're in for a rough night, stupid child-"

"Okay," mumbled Orion, before he glanced at the others. "But you should leave… floo to the pub… go to Durmstrang, I'll be fine… We can't be discovered…"

"I'll deal with them," bit out Snape. "Remain silent, close your eyes, and attempt to sleep while I heal you. Are you listening?!"

"Yeah," said Orion weakly.

"Then do it!"

Orion dizzily closed his eyes, feeling as if a film of tranquility was wrapping around his mind as Snape casted several spells on him.

"All of you - OUT! I only need Miss Rosier's assistance!"

Orion heard a quiet rustle of feet trailing away, and he opened his eyes in alarm, as he blurted out, "Not Gellert - he must stay!"

"Of course I'll stay," said Grindelwald, stepping into Orion's line of vision.

"You said you're still a Dark Lord," rushed out Orion, blearily observing him with anxiousness, attempting to clutch the wizard's arm, and failing when it proved to be too much exertion for him. "But you can't… I can't let you go out… understand…"

"He's not going anywhere," snarled Snape, glancing at Grindelwald with narrowed eyes. "I warn you, old man, I'll incapacitate you if I need to, but you're not taking a step out of this manor. I didn't want Orion to release you in the first place, and it will be my immense pleasure to hand you over to the Aurors at the first sign that you're attempting to return to your old ways."

Grindelwald glanced at Snape with an unfazed and amused expression on his face. "I've heard about you, Severus Snape – the legal guardian. Let me assure you, that if I wanted to leave, you could do nothing to stop me, even if I seem a defenseless old sack of bones without a wand. Alas, as much as I would enjoy a little dueling exercise after decades of being imprisoned, I'm staying here with the boy." He smirked, and added, "He and I have unfinished business, and much to discuss."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the old man, sharply scrutinizing him, but Orion cut through any snarky retort by exhaling with relief, as he said slowly, "You'll stay – you won't leave?"

"I won't," said Grindelwald, shooting him a crooked smirk. "I'm sure I know why you released me – and I'm quite excited with giddy anticipation."

Orion weakly grinned at him.

"Enough chitter-chatting," snapped Snape caustically, glancing at Orion. "You, sleep!"

Orion shot him a small, warm smile -which was answered by a foul-tempered harrumph- before he slumped further on the couch, and he summarily closed his eyes, feeling a wave of exhaustion and fatigue.

Through the next hours he weaved in and out of dreams, while he heard bustling around him and voices coming to him incoherently. He felt relentless waves of blazing searing pain coursing through his body, a pungent festering odor encompassing all his senses, all meshed with brief periods of painless tranquility.

He felt his mouth being pried open, and potion after potion being poured into it, his throat being gently massaged to make him swallow, as dexterous fingers trailed over his chest, several spells being casted on his wound.

Sometimes he could feel the uncomfortable, sharp pain of his skin knitting together, other times he felt his muscles spasming and jerking painfully, as if being forced to relax, and more often, he felt his veins burning fiercely, as if something was trying to consume him, his nerves crackling and twisting, as if under the Cruciatus Curse.

It was an endless, incoherent torture, which made his body shiver and jerkily convulse, while his skin was covered by a burning, feverish sheen of sweat, but all of it happened as if through a dizzy fogginess; the pain real and excruciating, but he couldn't break out from his deep slumber, so he was simply left to endure it all during his sleep.

* * *

Orion awoke to the morning winter sunlight, and clamped his eyes shut quickly with a groan of pain. His mind felt lazy and muffled, and he slowly tried to recall where he was and what had happened.

As if spearing through a dense fogginess, all his recollections flooded at once back into awareness, and he exhaled with relief, just before his forehead crinkled with puzzlement.

He knew they had rescued Grindelwald, that Emmerich had horribly died, that some of the Elite had been injured –though not too gravely, that he was the only one to have been at the edge of death, but what now bubbled to the surface of his worried thoughts was one thing alone; the illusion of Voldemort killing him and the precognitive dream he had had about it.

With eyes firmly shut in deep musing, he racked his brain to solve the puzzle – since discovering what his dreams meant was highly important for him.

In his dreams, he hadn't seen the full scene; Voldemort had only addressed him twice in the dreams –the betrayal part and the killing curse- while in reality, the illusion had said plenty other things.

That left him to wonder if the dream was about the illusion or about what would have happened if Voldemort had arrived before they left Nurmergard – because he was certain of one thing; if his Elite hadn't taken the Felix Felicis, they would have taken longer in breaking out from their illusions, meaning, either, that some would have died, or that he would have spent time saving them, thus, Voldemort would have indeed arrived before they left.

Therefore, what begged to be answered was if the real Voldemort would have accused him of betrayal, and then shot a killing curse at him, like the dreams showed.

Now, he knew that Voldemort wouldn't have said the things the illusion did; those words were taken out of his mind, of his uncertainties, they weren't truly Voldemort's thoughts, but his.

Regardless, Voldemort doing what his dreams showed was very plausible, so maybe his dreams had showed that real possibility; thus, the dream had somehow helped him break out from the illusion sooner, making it possible for them to flee before Voldemort arrived.

That would mean one thing which uplifted him with hope; the dream had showed something which hadn't come true, something he had changed and prevented from happening.

On the other hand, the dream could have simply foretold the occurrence of the illusion. Furthermore, the Manticore had breached his mind, and it could have seen his dreams, using them to spin the illusion, making 'Voldemort' utter the same things the wizard had said in his dreams.

Thus, perhaps the dream had warned him about what the true Voldemort would have done, and the Manticore had used it to spin the illusion, or the dream had only referred to the illusion itself.

Orion rubbed his forehead and sighed with dejection; the puzzle ran in circles, he had no way of knowing if the dream had warned him and he had changed what would have happened, or if the dream had been fulfilled when he had experienced the illusion.

No, in this instance, he had no way of knowing if what he supposedly saw of the future could be changed.

He swallowed thickly with dread. His dream about his father had come true, and now, another dream had come true as well, no matter how convolutedly.

Voldemort truly attempting to kill him hadn't happened, though the illusion did, but in the midst of the other dreams yet unfulfilled, one other remained which filled him with apprehension; him coldly and unemotionally killing Voldemort.

The way he had killed the illusion was utterly different from what he saw in his dreams. Therefore, he knew that the terrible possibility still plagued his future.

He morosely shook his head, forcing himself to stop thinking about the matter further, and slowly opened his eyes while he sat up on the couch.

He loudly groaned; every single part of his body felt stiff with lingering pain.

"Good-morning," said a calm voice.

He snapped up his eyes and saw Grindelwald relaxedly seated on a plush armchair by a blazing fireplace, watching him intently, with a hint of relief flashing in the light hazel eyes.

Orion gaped at him, his mouth slung open.

The German wizard looked like a whole different person; he was cleanly shaved, his hair a glossy mass of stylishly-combed thick golden curls splattered with gray streaks, his aged features aristocratically handsome, the hazel eyes sparkling with strength, and his body –once extremely thin and unhealthy- seemed strong and leanly muscled, clothed in informal and comfortable, yet rich, robes.

Grindelwald arched an eyebrow at Orion's dumbstruck expression, and let out a crow of laughter.

"Really, mein junge, don't seem so surprised –it's vaguely insulting. I was, after all, astoundingly good-looking in my days. You should have seen me then!" He smirked and waved a hand at himself. "For this, I have to thank your guardian, who grudgingly handed me a couple of revitalizing, strengthening, and health-restoring potions. As for the robes, I asked one of your house-elves to find me something which would fit me. It informed me that they were your father's, I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, I don't mind," mumbled Orion, tearing his gaze away from the wizard.

"Here, put this on," said Grindelwald, stretching out a hand and handing him a thick, soft, dark green sweater. "It wouldn't do for you to catch a cold."

Orion took it, and blinked at his chest, realizing that he was only wearing his pants; his chest wrapped, and completely covered, by several layers of bandage.

When he pulled the sweater on him, he glanced at Grindelwald inquiringly. "Where's everyone?"

"Your followers flooed to Sølvanghøj right away, as per your instructions," replied Grindelwald. "And your friend, the girl, left when your guardian ordered her to. She didn't seem too happy about it, but finally common-sense won, and she grudgingly left as well. She asked me to tell you that you had to write to her as soon as possible to let her know that you're alright. Your guardian left after he made sure you would survive the night."

"And you stayed," said Orion with surprise; he had half-expected to wake up to find himself alone, forced to launch a manhunt looking for the wizard.

Grindelwald arched an eyebrow. "I said I would."

"You could have escaped," interjected Orion, watching him closely. "You could be free right now, gathering back your old followers, trying to take charge of the Dark factions."

Grindelwald snorted loudly. "I'm too old to play those games, mein junge. I'm still a Dark Lord, but that doesn't mean that my priorities are still what they used to be."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," said Grindelwald smirking, "that I'll precariously live those riveting experiences through you. I have a fair idea of why you broke me out, and I'm up to the challenge. It will be hard, exhausting, and taxing for you – but infinitely entertaining for me."

Orion pierced him with his eyes. "So you know that I want you to train me, and you don't mind that it's all I'll allow you to do?"

"If I minded," replied Grindelwald nonchalantly, "I wouldn't be here, and you couldn't stop me if I wanted to do anything else besides instructing you."

"Why are you agreeing so easily with this?"

Grindelwald sternly stared at him. "Because you need my mentorship. I was surprised to find out that you didn't know how to transform your dark magic into the power of Earth, and I was surprised by your scruples –and not in a good way. Mordred was right after all, you're unprepared; you haven't trained your dark magic as arduously as you should have. You still have a lot to learn."

"I did train," said Orion crisply. "I trained during the first years, ever since I discovered my powers, but I've been busy with other stuff as well! During the last year, so many things happened that I pushed my training to the background, but I-"

"No excuses are acceptable," interrupted Grindelwald sharply, piercing him with a hard glint in his eyes. "I practiced to exhaustion to completely control my dark magic, and you -for the mere reason that your dark magic is more powerful than mine and that you have abilities I don't, like Necromancy and parsel-magic- should be training harder than I did! There's no excuse for mediocrity - not in your case!"

Orion tightly clenched his jaw, and said through gritted teeth, "I'm not mediocre."

"We'll see," said Grindelwald, smirking at him. "I'll be a ruthless and exigent taskmaster, I assure you, but I'll make of you the finest Dark Lord to have ever walked this Earth – and you'll thank me for it in end, no doubt about it."

"I don't want to be a Dark Lord-"

"But you want to become the Vindico, don't you, mein junge?" cut in Grindelwald, widely smirking at him.

"I do," muttered Orion.

"Good," said Grindelwald with deep satisfaction. "Always remember that before complaining about my 'training program'. I'm here for one thing only; to make you strong enough, ruthless enough, and powerful enough to help you succeed in becoming the Vindico."

"Why do you care?" demanded Orion sharply, staring at him.

"I have my reasons," replied Grindewald dismissively. "Perhaps, someday, I'll share them with you – if you prove deserving to know."

Orion groaned. "You sound like Mordred – are you channeling him?"

Grindelwald snorted with amusement. "I'm not, der Dunkelheit sei Dank." He pierced him with his eyes, and added curtly, "But he was right in telling me that you aren't ready, yet."

"Don't say that," said Orion briskly, snapping his eyes to him. "I released you because I want you to teach me how to completely control my dark magic and how to duel like the best, but also because I want some bloody answers! And the spirits won't give them to me!"

"I know which answers you're seeking," said Grindelwald impassively, though his hawk-like gaze was intently scrutinizing him. "And I think you deserve to know some of the things the spirits don't want you to find out; it will shed the blind from your eyes, it will make you open your eyes at the manipulations around you. And that alone, mein junge, will prepare you for your future. But the most crucial piece of information, I'll leave it for the end – right before you kill me."

"What?!" choked out Orion, before he leveled the wizard with a narrowed gaze, saying sharply, "I'm not killing you, Gellert."

"You are," said Grindelwald coolly. "You must, or our deal is off, and you can find someone else to mentor you."

"Why?!" snapped Orion heatedly, raking his fingers through his hair in agitation, as his voice rose. "Why does everyone want me to kill someone? I'm not killing anyone, not for any reason-"

"The first time we met, I told you that you had to kill me," interrupted Grindelwald sharply, piercing him with his eyes. "It's imperative that you do, and I have no compunctions about it, nor should you. As I told you that day in my cell, I knew you'd come eventually, and I'm prepared for it. It's my choice; I'm not following the spirits' orders on this." He snorted derisively. "I never followed their orders, though they're certainly waiting for you to kill me. Regardless, my decision is based on the need for it, and I will not have it any other way."

"Why do I have to kill you?" bit out Orion angrily. "Tell me why, and I'll consider it – but I promise nothing!"

Grindelwald arched an amused eyebrow. "Really, you're too scrupulous - don't you know that I'm the most 'evil and deranged' Dark Lord to have lived? I know what your ideas are concerning muggles and mudbloods, and by all means, you should be jumping at the opportunity of killing me, given that I've massacred so many of their kind – the ones you still want to protect."

"That," said Orion stiffly, "has nothing to do with it. Oh, I despise what you did, but I won't hate _you_ because of it, nor will I kill you for that reason alone. You'll have to do a lot better than that, if you really want me to consider the possibility of killing you."

"I will give you the reason," said Grindewald, smirking at him, "such a reason that you'll be unable to deny me." His smirk widened and he leaned forwards on the armchair, bringing his face close to Orion's. "But tell me, what's the cause for your reluctance to become the Vanquisher of the Evil Lord Grindelwald?"

Orion gazed back into Grindelwald's expectant and amused eyes, and said quietly, a bit abashed, "Because you're like me, and I feel a…er, connection with you – an affinity."

"Ah," said Grindelwald, his lips quirking into a small smile while he shifted backwards.

Orion glanced at him, slightly peeved; was that all that the wizard was going to say?

But by the satisfied expression on Grindelwald's face, he knew it was, and he tiredly rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling a wave of exhaustion.

"Here," said Grindelwald, thrusting a vial into his lap. "You must take this, ordered by your guardian. Blood Replenishing Potion," he explained at Orion's inquiring glance, "since you were drained from much of your infected blood."

Orion nodded and picked up the vial, uncorking it and then putting it to his lips. He tossed his head back and let the thick substance slide down his throat like a slug; it tasted as nasty as it looked. Grimacing, he put the glass down on the floor, making a face and clicking his tongue in distaste.

"Disgusting."

"As is to be expected," said Grindelwald conversationally. "Furthermore, I must inform you that the wound of your chest will never fully heal. A magical wound like that won't ever go away, regardless of your vampire blood. It will scar, but not fade away, and you'll still feel some slight pain from time to time, depending on the circumstances."

"Alright," said Orion, with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders.

Grindelwald gazed at him, and smirked. "I'm glad to see that you're not 'delicate' when it comes to battle wounds – your first one, if my information is correct. Quite an impressive start, to survive the lethal poison of a Manticore."

"Yeah, well," muttered Orion quietly, "it wasn't thanks to me, but thanks to Lezander who gave me his blood. He's the one to be praised for… caring enough for me."

"Ja, your first boyfriend," said Grindelwald, inspecting him closely, "with whom you have a partial bond, as you disclosed to me that first time in my cell."

Orion snapped his eyes to him, and demanded, "Do you know something about him? Or about the Kraljica Mati?"

"I don't," replied Grindelwald. "I'm aware of the matters you discussed with the spirits, but I'm afraid that I have no revealing information to share with you on vampiric issues. I don't know anything about the Kraljica Mati – I was never too interested in vampires."

Orion sighed with disappointment, and briefly closed his eyes with tiredness.

"Your 'amiable' guardian," said Grindelwald sarcastically, smirking with amusement, "ordered me to inform you that you're punished with detention for a week, and that he expects you to floo to his private quarters immediately after waking up."

"He's given me detention?" snapped Orion disbelievingly. "Of all the unfair things to do! He knows how much stuff I have on my plate, and he still-"

"He informed me," interjected Grindelwald calmly, "that he's using it as a cover. He told Hogwarts' staff that you were serving detention with him last night, making you feed a baby Acromantula that he was using for his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, and that you got bitten repeatedly. Thus, as your guardian, he made you stay the night in his quarters, under his supervision and care, but due to your 'staggering, clumsy idiocy' he decided that a week of detention would make you be more careful around dark creatures."

"Oh," said Orion surprised. "Well, that's a good alibi."

"A sly one you have there, mein junge. He's…'interesting'," said Grindelwald, his lips quirking with amusement. "And he cares for you."

"Oh, he's very snarky," said Orion, with a warm grin, "especially with me, but I'm also certain that he cares for me." He chuckled. "Not that he would ever openly admit it – he'd rather die, I think." He shook his head, and added with a smirk, "Sadly for him, he'll have to wait a bit longer to unleash his berating, snarky temper on me, since I'm not flooing right away to his quarters." He glanced at Grindelwald, and flashed him a wider smirk, "First, we're getting you settled somewhere else, and there, you'll give me some of the answers you're ready to provide."

"Sounds acceptable and thrilling," said Grindelwald enthusiastically, standing up as Orion did. "Where are we going?"

"You'll soon find out," replied Orion, wasting no time in clutching Grindelwald's forearm, and deeply concentrating on the image of the place he had once seen.

* * *

After a tight squeeze of space and a swirling flash of colors, Orion and Grindelwald found themselves standing in the middle of a road. They were in a vast valley, and rolling green hills could be seen stretching like a green mantle along the horizon, with scattered small forests here and there.

Orion snapped his head around and stared at the place where it would appear. As if breaking through a foggy sheet of mist, like last time, he saw a manor appear before his eyes.

Potter Manor was a three-story castle, with several towers and turrets, light blue roof tops, and numerous windows framed by light gray stones, scattering along walls of a peach-colored hue. It had a wide park on the front, covered by bushes with small white blossoms, and plants with bright red flowers.

With satisfaction, as Urgrock had informed him, he saw that the Manor's east wing was completely restored; nothing giving away that, once, it had been utterly destroyed.

He stepped towards the large iron gate bearing an elegant crest with an ornate 'P', and said quietly, "Please, come in Gellert."

Orion could tell the instant the Manor revealed itself to his invited guest when Grindelwald's hazel eyes marginally widened, sharply inspecting the Manor and then briefly glancing back at him, with a shrewd, pensive expression on his face.

The gate swiftly opened itself to them, and Orion took the pebbled, twisting path that led to the Manor across the charming park.

Climbing the white stairs to the large, ornate door, Orion halted, and with a grimace, he stared at the knocker shaped like a lion's head – utterly Gryffindorish.

He clasped it, and let it fall twice on the wooden door.

Instantly, the door was flung open, and before them stood a tiny and young female house-elf, clothed in a pink dress, clasping her hands and excitedly rocking on her feet, as her large blue eyes gazed at him.

"You is Orion Potter!" cried the house-elf cheerfully. "Master and Mistress' grandson! We expecting you, old nice goblin told us."

"Er- yes, I'm Orion Potter," said Orion, staring at the house-elf, a bit bewildered by her enthusiasm. "May we come in?" He briefly glanced at Grindelwald, and explained, "He's my guest, and he'll be staying here – if that's alright."

"Yes, of course, Master, come in!" said the house-elf effusively, her large ears bobbing as she stepped to a side to allow them entrance. "I gather house-elves to give proper welcome to your home, Master Potter, sir."

Orion took a step into the main hallway, instantly feeling as if he had gone through a curtain of magic, and he saw Grindelwald shooting him a sharp glance.

"That was a blood ward, wasn't it?" said the wizard, quirking his lips in amusement. "Is this my new prison?"

"Don't see it as a prison, but as a new, magnificent home for you," interjected Orion, shooting him a grin. He glanced at the house-elf, and said hastily, "It's not necessary for you to gather the rest of the house-elves, I'll meet them later. Um, what's your name?"

"I is Daisy," said the small house-elf proudly, puffing out her chest. "I is chief house-elf, born here, Master Potter, sir."

"Nice to meet you, Daisy," said Orion, warmly smiling at her. "Could you lead us to the main parlor, please?"

"Oh, yes," cried Daisy ecstatically, rocking on her feet. "I show you your new home, Master Potter, and I prepare master bedroom for you-"

"I'll tour the Manor later," interrupted Orion gently, "and you just have to prepare a nice bedroom for my guest, who'll be living here. I assume you have access to the Potter vaults, right?"

Daisy nodded, and eagerly rushed out, "We is preserving Manor just like Master and Mistress told us. We take care of gardens and stables, of storerooms, pantries and winery, park, fountains and pond, and-"

"Excellent," interjected Orion, "I'm sure my grandparents would be very satisfied with your job, Daisy." The house-elf beamed at him, and he added hastily, "I want you to use whatever gold you need from the Potter vault to buy food, clothes, and whatever else is needed for my guest. And I hope you'll help him have a pleasant stay here."

"Oh, of course, Master Potter!" said Daisy, eagerly nodding her head.

"Good," said Orion, grinning at her. "Now, could you take us to the main parlor?"

The house-elf beamed at him, and instantly lurched forwards excitedly, as Orion and Grindelwald followed her along the hallway.

While he trailed after Daisy, Orion avidly inspected the Manor.

The floors were of a tanned Rosetta marble, all the walls were partly paneled by solid walnut wood, above which, they were painted in warm colors; pale peach, amber, soft browns and reds, light tans or pale yellows. The wood-work which paneled the rooms was sometimes painted in oil colors and richly gilt, displaying nature or flowery scenes, while some others had mosaics on a chequered ground of warm red and opaque gold. Adorning the walls, there were also numerous screens in gilded frames filled in with needlework panels and figures in petit point, besides framed landscape pictures and several gilded mirrors.

The ceilings were high and they displayed several sparkling, bronze d'ore chandeliers, while the hallway was tastefully littered with some statues and vitrine cabinets, which held decorative dishes, other heirlooms, and many wizarding pictures; where Orion could distinguish a young James Potter accompanied by two older people, whom he assumed to be his Potter grandparents - all of them with beaming smiles and cheerfully waving at him.

Looking at the pictures, he felt something tight clenching his chest; he could have met these people if they hadn't died, he could have belonged to them, being surrounded by their warmth and happiness...

He hastily shook his head, pulling out of those useless and morose thoughts, and kept inspecting the Manor.

They passed along several grand staircases of magnificent balustrades, and he caught sight of several rooms with opened doors. The furniture was from around the XIV century; made of walnut wood, gilded with mosaics, and with glittering wood-work adorned by gold, polished brass, and frequently, an elaborate inlay in which an ornate 'P' was inset upon.

The armchairs, couches, loveseats, and settees were gorgeously upholstered, comfortable-looking, and touched by overlays of a warm red, and the marble tops and consoles of other furniture were framed by gilded pier glasses, and festoons of flowers were painted and enriched in several colors and opaque gold.

All in all, the Manor had a very Gryffindor touch to it, but it also gave off a very homey and relaxed feeling; and Orion decided that he definitely liked it, despite all the reds, golds, and the lion or griffin heads carved in the furniture.

Finally, they entered a vast room brightly lit by several blazing fireplaces and chandeliers hanging high up from the ceilings. The parlor's wooden panels, which stretched along every wall, were marvelously carved, representing a dense forest; with delicately carved birds flying over tree branches, small foxes peeking out from bushes, patches of grass and mushrooms appearing on the base of several trees, and a small rivulet of a river twisting its way across the wood panels. Above the carved scenery, the room was of a warm maroon, infusing the parlor in a cozy ambient.

"Thanks Daisy," said Orion warmly. "Could you bring us some drinks, please?" He glanced at Grindelwald, who had seated himself on a plush, winged armchair, inspecting his surroundings with a shrewd gaze. "What's your poison, Gellert?"

"Kristakoff's Aged Scotch," said Grindelwald, smirking at him. "The best one there is."

Orion nodded, and glanced back at the house-elf. "The scotch for my guest and tea for me, please."

Daisy eagerly nodded, and snapping her fingers, she instantly disappeared.

Orion seated himself on a plush couch by a fireplace, across from Grindewald.

"So," he said, clearing his throat and carefully eyeing the wizard. "This is going to be your new residence. Do you like it?"

Grindelwald arched an eyebrow. "Like it?" He let out a bark of laughter. "I would like anything right now, mein junge, even a crumbling shack." His hawk-like gaze snapped to Orion. "So this is Potter Manor… and you have access to it – how intriguing."

"Um, yes," said Orion, shifting on his seat, still holding the wizard's penetrating gaze. "I –er- well, it seems that I have some Potter blood in me."

"Oh," said Grindelwald, scrutinizing him. "Do explain, mein junge, don't leave me waiting."

In that instant, a silver tray popped into existence on the low tea table set between them, and Orion grinned, and his stomach growled, when he caught sight of a dish filled with mouth-watering sandwiches – Daisy was really thoughtful.

He quickly took one, not having realized how hungry he was, and started munching it, while Grindelwald served himself a generous tumbler of scotch, handing him over a cup of tea.

"Thanks," mumbled Orion, taking the tea and quickly gulping down half of it, before he grasped another sandwich, ravenously chewing while he pondered what to reply.

He avidly ate three more, while Grindelwald patiently watched him with an amused expression on his face, and Orion finally swallowed the last bit, patting his stomach with satisfaction, and comfortably stretching on the couch.

He glanced at the wizard, and decided to be completely truthful; Grindelwald already knew much about him, more than most, even more than Severus or Calypso, and for a very long time, he had longed to have someone with whom he could share all his secrets and troubles. Besides, Grindelwald wasn't taking a step out of the Manor anyway, and he doubted that the wizard would break his confidence and tell the spirits.

"Well, as you know," he said quietly, "I'm the son of Lily Evans and Sirius Black." Grindelwald nodded, and he continued calmly, "Everyone is aware that my mother married James Potter, and when my identity was discovered, everyone thought that my father had tricked her somehow, making her cheat on her husband and forcing her to carry his heir. Most of the light wizarding community never blamed her for her infidelity, and they even forgave my father when I gave interviews, saying that he hadn't been a dark wizard who had wickedly used my mother." He cleared his throat, and whispered, "Well, it seems my mother, um, loved the both of them, in different ways… The point is -and no one knows about this- that my mother and James Potter performed a consangri ritual on me when I was a baby, making me James Potter's magically adopted son, his heir… and giving me his blood – Potter blood."

"Ah," muttered Grindelwald quietly, "that explains so much…"

Orion's eyes snapped to him, and he asked puzzled, "Meaning?"

"Oh, I will explain," interjected Grindelwald, piercing him with stern hazel eyes, which briefly flashed with a hint of anger. "I assure you that I'll explain, but not right now. There're other issues we must discuss first."

"Okay," said Orion, frowning at him. "I have many questions for you. You told me you know nothing about the Kraljica Mati, therefore you can't tell me anything about my dreams, right?"

"Ja," replied Grindelwald, his expression darkening. "I know what you discussed with the spirits, and I know they're thrilled that you're having precognitive dreams. You 'See', according to Morgana, and she was delighted by it, but she wouldn't tell me anything more. Alas, that never happened to me, so I have no light to shed on the matter."

"Do you think my dreams are precognitive?" said Orion anxiously. "Do you think the spirits have something to do with them?"

"I'm quite certain the spirits have everything to do with the dreams," said Grindelwald gravely. "But I'm also certain that they aren't the ones giving them to you; as I told you, they can't breach our minds. As for the nature of your dreams, I have no way to know what they are, even if you shared them with me – you're the only one who can possibly discover their meaning."

Orion sighed and remained silent, while Grindelwald took a long sip of his scotch, the wizard's expression turning pensively grave and somber.

"Do you know about… the Aux Atrum?" suddenly said Orion, eyeing him closely.

"I do," replied Grindelwald, smirking at him.

"But you can't see the VA mark," interjected Orion. "One of them told me that you couldn't."

"Oh, I could never see their marks," said Grindelwald, his smirk widening. "But given my extraordinary brainpowers, by debonair charming ways, not to mention my manipulative slyness, it wasn't difficult for me to glean information from the Aux, regardless of their vows."

"So you know everything about the VA and the ultimate test?" inquired Orion eagerly.

"I know everything about the purpose and destiny of the Vindico," clarified Grindelwald, "but only the spirits know what the ultimate test consists of. They never told me; they would only tell someone who held all the Hallows in their power – I never did."

"But you had the Elder Wand," interjected Orion, frowning at him. "Didn't you ever find the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak?"

"I never knew where the Stone was," replied Grindelwald, shooting him a shrewd glance, "and during a trip to England, I discovered that Ignotus' Cloak was handed down one of his lines – the Potter line. At that time, your Potter grandfather had it, possibly in this very same manor, too well warded for me to attempt to break in. Furthermore, not long after, I discovered the location of the Elder Wand-"

"Gregorovitch had it," interrupted Orion, intently gazing at him. "And he was an Aux Atrum, so why did you have to steal it? Why didn't Gregorovitch simply give it to you?"

Gridelwald chortled, smacking one of his armrests as if finding the question extremely funny.

"Mein junge, why would he give it to me when the Elder Wand was the last Hallow they wanted me to find?" He pierced Orion with his eyes, and said with a deep, intense voice, "What do you think happens to the Hallows each time a candidate gathers all of them to undergo the ultimate test to become the Vindico?"

Orion blinked at him, startled by the unexpected question. "Um, I don't know. I've never thought about it. But do you mean to tell me that having all the three Hallows is a prerequisite to undergo the test?"

"Ja, and that's as far as I know about the test," said Grindelwald hastily, "but my point is that one of the Aux's tasks is to recollect the Hallows when a candidate has failed in becoming the Vindico. I'm not certain how many candidates have tried in the past, but I know that none have come back – ever. All of them failed. And the Aux are there to recollect the Hallows, to protect them by returning them to the bloodlines to which they belong, so that the Hallows are lost throughout history, as they are handed down along the lines, like heirlooms, and with none of the heirs of those lines realizing what they truly are."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added quietly, "For instance, Cadmus Peverell's journal has always been passed down your Black line, but it wasn't always in your vault; the Aux made one of your ancestors place it there. The same happens with the Hallows, or anything related to them; when a Vindico candidate stole a Hallow from a bloodline, and then died during the ultimate test, the Aux recovered the Hallow, and surreptitiously returned it to the line it belonged to. That's what Gregorovitch was doing at the time with the Elder Wand; guarding it before the Aux returned it to the line it belonged to, so that the Hallow disappeared from records, being considered just another heirloom."

"I see," said Orion pensively, "but why do you say that the Elder Wand was the last Hallow they wanted you to find?"

Grindelwald smirked at him. "Very simple, mein junge, because it was the only Hallow which interested me. For what do I need an Invisibility Cloak –however fine it is- when I know several spells that can turn me invisible? For what do I need the Resurrection Stone when I'm not a Necromancer? Since I have no Necromantic abilities, the Stone would only allow me to see someone deceased, related to me, but I had no interest in that; there's no one dead I wish to see. They knew –and it was very perceptive and sly of them- that once I got my hands on the Elder Wand, I would stop caring about the other Hallows; and that's exactly what happened."

"But if you needed all the Hallows to undergo the VA test," argued Orion, puzzled, "then why did you stop looking for the other two Hallows?"

"Because I knew," replied Grindelwald curtly, "that I wouldn't survive the Vindico test. It was plain to me when I discovered that I couldn't see the marks of the Aux, and when I couldn't transform my dark magic into its most powerful state-" he raised a halting hand when Orion was about to quip in a question "- I'll explain that later. The crux of the matter is that once I had the Elder Wand, I halted my quest to become the Vindico, because I knew I wasn't powerful enough to survive it." He smirked, and said with mischief, "Thus, I became a Dark Lord, the second best thing to become if one can't be the Vindico. The spirits were furious with me, since I had deserted them and the 'path' they had traced for me. But by then, I was extremely powerful, I already had my group of followers, and I was utterly undefeatable in a duel, thanks to the Elder Wand. I didn't need the spirits anymore."

He flashed Orion a crooked grin, and added with relish, "And they had disclosed too much about the Vindico to me, so I had all the information I needed, and I became a Dark Lord in my own terms; furthering the cause of the Vindico, but in my own way, not theirs. I'm sorry to tell you, mein junge, that it's very possible that the spirits are so reticent to tell you anything useful about the Vindico because of the disappointing experience they had with me. I'm sure they're mightily concerned that you'll turn out to be a rogue Vindico candidate," he shot him a wide smirk, "like me."

"They are worried that I'll use the Hallows for my own benefit?" said Orion, perplexed. "And that I'll abandon my quest to become the VA?"

"Exactly," said Grindelwald, devilishly smirking. "Don't tell me it isn't tempting. Wouldn't you like to run away with the Resurrection Stone you already posses, and use it to do whatever you wish, like resurrecting your father? And you could resurrect your mother and James Potter if you wished to, as well. There's nothing to stop you from doing what you want with the Hallows you already have."

Orion fervently shook his head. "I wouldn't; not to resurrect my mother or James Potter. The balance between the planes-"

"Ja, I know a bit about Necromantic theory," interjected Grindelwald, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously. "It's very honorable and sensible of you to want to follow their rules, but it doesn't mean that you have to. So what if it would unleash havoc and chaos? You could be the Stone's Master! You could do whatever you wished!"

"Yes," said Orion sharply, "perhaps I could, but I won't. I don't want to wield that kind of power, and quite frankly, what's the point of 'unleashing havoc and chaos', as you put it?"

"Mein junge," interjected Grindelwald exultantly, "because of the POWER, of course!"

Orion waved a hand dismissively. "Power for the sake of power is dangerous and pointless."

"So little ambition…" muttered Grindelwald with disappointment.

"I have ambition," snapped Orion crisply, glaring at him, "but I don't mindlessly thirst for power. There's an important difference there!"

"Really?" interjected Grindelwald, quirking an eyebrow. "What are your ambitions, then?"

"To become the VA," replied Orion quietly, "to control my powers, to win the wars for the Dark, to rule with Voldemort, and to rescue my father."

"To rule with Voldemort?" said Grindelwald sharply, piercing him with his eyes. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"By sticking with him – no matter what," retorted Orion briskly, narrowing his eyes at him. "Tell me, Gellert, the spirits don't know that I'm Voldemort's horcrux, right?"

"They don't," said Grindelwald, smirking at him. "They can only wield mind-magic, therefore, they have no way to detect a piece of soul inside you."

Orion nodded with relief, before he instantly demanded, "Why did you say that it placed me in a predicament to be Voldemort's horcrux?"

"Why do you think?" said Grindelwald coolly, arching an eyebrow.

"Because the spirits tell me I have to kill him," grumbled Orion grimly. "Do you know why?"

"I do," replied Grindelwald solemnly, intently scrutinizing him. "And we'll come back to that in a moment, but tell me something, why did you become his spouse, when you were warned that you must kill him?"

Orion clenched his jaw, and said in clipped tones, "Because I love him."

"You love him?" muttered Grindewald gravely, looking at Orion with something akin to pity. "You truly love Tom Riddle?"

Orion gaped at him, choking out, "You know who Voldemort is? No one besides Dumbledore and me knows!"

"Please," scoffed Grindewald, "the spirits know as well. Through them, I know everything there is to know about Tom Marvolo Riddle." He smirked, and whispered conspiratorially, "Furthermore, I met the boy personally. Fresh out of Hogwarts he was, and full of ambitions of his own; how it amused me when he suddenly appeared in my Berlin Headquarters, proclaiming to be interested in becoming one of my followers." He let out a crow of laughter. "I saw right through him, of course; he didn't want to become my follower, he wanted to learn from me, and usurp my position the first chance he had! I must say, I admired his slyness, ruthless resolve, and his high ambitions. Nevertheless, obviously, I sent him packing."

"The spirits know about him?" mumbled Orion, struck dumb, as his mind spun with a thousand thoughts per second. "How… why… oh, but I remember how Tom told me that he had met you once…"

"Ja, we met," cut in Gridelwald, intently gazing at him with a glint of commiseration flashing in his hazel eyes. "And you tell me that you love him..." He sighed, and added quietly, "Of course you would fall in love with him. It seems almost predictable - tragically so."

"What do you mean?" said Orion, snapping his eyes to him, his forehead lined with a deep frown.

Grindelwald pierced him with his eyes, and said sharply, "Do you truly have no idea? Don't you know why the spirits want you to kill him?"

"I don't!" snapped Orion exasperatedly, raking his fingers through his hair. "That's why I'm asking; because not knowing is driving me insane! I want to find a way out, and the only way for me to do that is to know their reasons! I know it has to do something with me being a VA candidate; you told me that the VA had no love, no equal, so it has something to do with that, right?" The wizard curtly nodded, and Orion continued in extreme agitation, "Well, then tell me – I must know – I can't wait any longer! I only know that there's the prophecy about him and me; Dumbledore believes in it, Voldemort does too, though he doesn't seem worried about it, I sometimes wonder why-"

"A prophecy?" interrupted Grindewald, arching an eyebrow in surprise. "Tell me about it, mein junge."

"The spirits didn't tell you?" said Orion startled. "Oh, right, perhaps they don't know… only Voldemort, Dumbledore and I heard it, and Voldemort and I lied about the prophecy during a Dark Allies Meeting, so Rosier couldn't have told the spirits… and I never told the newspapers the exact words of the prophecy, just the gist of it… So you don't know?"

Grindelwald shook his head, looking at him expectantly, and Orion stood up and set his tea cup on the low table, deeply sighing.

"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," he droned in a monotonous tone of voice, since he was truly tired of it, " born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Abruptly, Grindelwald hooted a laughter, clapping his hands with delight.

"Mein Bart, a prophecy about us – how very amusing!"

"What did you say?!" croaked out Orion, stumbling and weakly plopping down on the couch, feeling as if an anvil had been flung on his chest.


	66. Vindico destiny

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN:**

Thanks to all reviewers -smiles- you certainly uplifted my spirits! Oh, this chapter might seem a bit confusing, but in the next one, more stuff will be explained, and Orion will sort it all out, though it doesn't mean that he'll find a solution for his troubles... there might not be one, after all.

And yep, when Grindelwald said "Mein Bart, a prophecy about us – how very amusing!"; he was saying that the prophecy referred to Orion and him.

Oh, and someone was confused by the action during the rescue mission, let me clarify it a bit. Orion heard what the Elite said because he had casted a spell that allowed them to hear each other, as if their voices were whispered into their ears. So when Orion was on the seventh floor of the prison with Calypso and Dietrich Emmerich, he could hear what the Elite said while they were on the sixth floor. An easy way to detect it is that when Orion heard them, I wrote it as 'X's voice came into his ears' or 'X's voice said', and when Orion hears what others next to him say, it's just the usual 'X said'. With that spell, he could hear Titania and the others, before and during the Manticores' attack, though he didn't know what was happening to the Elite since they were on a lower floor, and then he could hear Titania's voice once he broke out of the illusion.

* * *

**On-going poll:** Please tell me in your reviews with whom do you want Remus and Draco to be paired with, since I can't make up my mind -grins-

**Translation:**

'by Dunkelheit': Grindelwald's expression of 'by Darkness', instead of 'by Merlin's staff' or something of the sort.

* * *

**Chapter 66**

"You look peaky," said Grindelwald arching an eyebrow, before he leaned forward and served a generous tumbler of scotch, handing it to Orion. "It seems that you need something stronger than tea, mein junge."

Orion swiftly took it and swallowed it in one swoop, coughing loudly when a scorching wave burned down his throat, choking him in a very unpleasant manner.

"It's horrible!"

"It's an acquired taste," said Grindelwald, smirking at him while he thumped Orion's back.

Orion staggered back onto the couch, and leveled the wizard with an urgently demanding stare.

"What do you mean – why do you say that the prophecy is about us?! How can it be? You never marked me, and-"

"Prophecies aren't literal in their every word," said Grindelwald conversationally. "Didn't I tell you that you had to kill me? Why, I never expected that there was a prophecy foretelling it, but it's quite clear, isn't it?"

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and continued sternly, "I AM a Dark Lord, you have power I know not - like Necromancy and parsel-magic- and you are my equal. I didn't mark you as my equal, not per se, but your dark magic –the same you share with me- makes you my equal. Magic like ours, mark us and set us aside-"

"But my parents didn't thrice defy you!" interrupted Orion agitatedly. "They weren't even born yet during your reign!"

"Didn't they defy me?" interjected Grindelwald sharply. "Your parents, by the blood you carry, are Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and James Potter. And all of them defied my principles." His eyes sparkled, and he added in a strong voice, "Sirius Black, a dark pureblood, had a son with a mudblood; James Potter, a light pureblood, _married_ a mudblood; and, your biological father became a blood-traitor –oh, yes, I know the truth about him- and he even became an Auror, hunting down his own kind. Moreover, both James Potter and Sirius Black upheld Light moral values and political views, becoming part of Albus' Order of the Phoenix, which was, at first, expressly founded to oppose me, and later, to oppose anyone with my ideas, wanting to protect muggles and mudbloods from wizards like me. By your parents' actions and thoughts, they all defied me -what I stood for- countless of times, and it doesn't matter if it happened after I was imprisoned."

Orion stared at him with wide eyes, and stuttered, "But –but-"

"Regardless," interrupted Grindelwald, his tone of voice pleasant and calm, "the most important part are the last two phrases of the prophecy you just told me. 'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'"

He pierced Orion with his eyes, pointed out fiercely, "Ja, only you can 'vanquish' me, and if you don't, you'll die; not literally by my hand, but you won't survive unless you kill me. Indeed, that's my reason for telling you that you MUST kill me."

"Why won't I survive?" said Orion hoarsely, shaking his head. "I don't understand…"

"Because if you don't kill me you won't survive the Vindico test!" snapped Grindelwald.

"The VA test?!" spat Orion, jumping to his feet and shakily raking his fingers through his hair. "What does that have to do with anything? I won't undergo it, and that's it!"

"You fool!" said Grindelwald sharply, leveling him with a furious gaze. "You must undergo the test-"

"Why?!" yelled Orion angrily, tightly clenching his jaw. "You didn't! I must undergo it because I'm a candidate? Because everyone expects me to do it? Well, I don't give a flying flap about what they expect of me. You told me that I could create my own path; then, I won't attempt to become the VA-"

"YOU MUST!" roared Grindelwald, briskly standing up and aggressively clutching Orion's shoulders.

"WHY?!"

"For many reasons," spat Grindelwald angrily, piercing him with a fierce, penetrating gaze. "Yes, in part it is because it is expected of you, because you're our only hope – Ja, our only hope! There has never been someone with your chances to succeed, and it's imperative that the Vindico arises as soon as possible, or we are all lost! If you fail, who do you think will be next in line to try? Your children! The spirits will never stop trying to create a Vindico, and by Dunkelheit, I'm with them in this matter! Think about if you want your children to be subjected to all that you have been; think carefully if you want the spirits to use them for their purposes, because don't fool yourself, you won't be able to protect your children from them, not unless you become the Vindico! If you die during the test, you'll leave them unprotected, and if you don't try to become the Vindico-"

"My children?" snarled Orion angrily. "What do they have to do with anything? I'm not planning on having an heir in a very long time and-"

"It's all about blood," interrupted Grindelwald sharply. "Your children will carry yours, they will have our type of dark magic, and they will be Vindico candidates! They'll feel the need to become the Vindico, because you do, don't you?"

"Yes," grunted Orion, narrowing his eyes at him. "It's as if my dark magic was pulling me towards it; a relentless, staggering pull, every time I use it, even every time I dream. But you didn't try to become the VA! Why should I-"

"Do you think it was easy for me?" spat Grindelwald furiously, painfully tightening his grasp on Orion's shoulders, roughly shaking him. "Do you think I enjoyed admitting that I wasn't powerful enough? Do you think I liked losing the possibility of becoming the GREATEST AND MOST POWERFUL DARK WIZARD OF ALL TIMES?! I didn't-"

"But you didn't try either!" snapped Orion heatedly. He leveled him with a hard, accusatory gaze, and added angrily, "You didn't want to become the VA because you didn't want to lose Dumbledore, didn't you? You didn't want to be alone, without the wizard you loved-"

"I see," hissed out Grindewald, dangerously narrowing his eyes at him, "that Dietrich forgot his place and told you something he shouldn't have."

"Yes, he told me," bit out Orion hotly, glaring at him. "Tell me, Gellert, was it out of love that you allowed Dumbledore to defeat you in the duel? Why didn't you use your dark magic? Why didn't you defeat him when you were wielding the undefeatable Wand! And how much did you tell him about your abilities, Gellert? How much does the old coot know?!"

Grindelwald released him, his expression angry and his stance stiff.

"He knows about my dark magic, and about the Hallows. He wanted to help me, at first, to gather them. But I never told him what I wanted them for; I never told him about the spirits or the Vindico."

"But you told him about your powers!" gritted out Orion, clenching his jaw. "He surely suspects that I have them too, given my display of dark magic in the Department of Mysteries. And I know the old goat, he's very sharp and he has surely researched the Hallows to exhaustion; by now, he has possibly found out about the spirits, and about the VA! For Merlin's sake, how could you have been so stupid?!"

He grasped the old wizard's arm, and said furiously, "And you dare tell me that I have to become the VA, and thus, that I must kill Voldemort to become it, like the spirits want me to do, when you didn't kill the man you loved! How DARE you-"

"Foolish boy," snarled Grindelwald, his posture tense and his hands balled into tight fists. "I didn't spare Albus out of love; if killing him had meant that I would have had greater chances to become the Vindico, then I would have killed him!"

Orion dropped his grip on the wizard, and deeply frowned at him. "But you loved him…"

"Ja, I did," said Grindelwald fiercely, "but that wouldn't have stopped me. You don't understand how important it is that the Vindico arises soon-"

"But why did you allow him to defeat you? Surely it was because you loved him-"

"I allowed him to defeat me," spat Grindelwald sharply, "because I wanted him to! Think boy- who do you believe created the powerful ward around my cell?!"

"Dumbledore?" gasped out Orion, staring at him with wide eyes. "But why did you want to be defeated… I don't understand…"

"Of course it was Albus," snapped Grindelwald briskly, "he was the only light wizard who knew what my powers were, and the extent of them. Only he could create a ward that bounded my dark magic; preventing me from using it."

He tightly clasped Orion's shoulders, and pierced him with his eyes, adding fiercely, "That's exactly why I allowed him to defeat me; because I wanted to have my dark magic bounded – not that I ever informed him that it was all part of my plan! I told you that you must become the Vindico, because of the 'pull', as you call it, that's one of the reasons! It's because of that inexorable force which compels us further, which won't leave you alone until you try to become the Vindico, which will drive you insane if you try to pass it unacknowledged –like it almost happened to me! "

"What?!" choked out Orion, gaping at him. "Are you telling me that my own dark magic will drive me insane if I don't try to develop it further – if I don't try to become the VA? It makes no sense; a wizard's own magic doesn't drive him mad!"

"By Dunkelheit, junge, how ignorant you are," said Grindelwald harshly. "Dark Magic is a purely wild force, deeply related to nature and to the most intense and 'dark' emotions. How do you think the Dark Arts have evolved throughout the centuries? Because all dark wizards and witches have unwittingly -some way or other- felt their own magic spurring them further; to create spells, to research Dark Magic, to become more powerful… It's because of that deeply-rooted instinct that we have reached the heights of knowledge and power the Dark has! Your dark magic isn't out to destroy you, but it's intentionally driving you forward, pushing you to do what you have the capacity to do. You and me, and all the past Vindico candidates, feel this more acutely and relentlessly than others, for the simple reason that Dark Magic swirls powerfully inside us! We are a bastion of its power, and thus, it compels and pushes us further – and we have the obligation to do it! That's the reason of our existence!"

Orion frantically shook his head. "But that would mean that Dark Magic is sentient, that it plans-"

"Of course it's sentient," snapped Grindelwald impatiently. "By Dunkelheit, mein junge, has Durmstrang's standards for Hydras fallen so much –aren't they teaching you anything?"

"Vagnarov – he said something about the Magical Sources," stuttered Orion, gazing at him with wide eyes. "But very little… he refused to tell us more during that Necromancy lesson…"

"Ah, I understand," cut in Grindelwald angrily, "they didn't want to tell you, yet. Well, mein junge, I'm going to tell you a bit more. This cannot go on like this; you must understand the importance of the Vindico! Sit down!"

Orion, still feeling utterly bewildered while his mind tried to grasp all the implications, stumbled and plopped down on the couch, gazing at the old wizard, who summarily sat across from him, his posture business-like and his expression hard.

Grindelwald pierced him with his hazel eyes, and demanded, "How much do you know about the Sources?"

"I –er– Vagnarov told us during a Necromancy lesson," said Orion quietly, "that souls, which have gone through all their rebirths, are swiftly consumed by Dementors, which turn them into a non-entity; and that nothingness goes back to the Sources of Magic – we call it the Ultimate Transcendence of a soul. All souls of muggles, muggleborns, wizards, magical creatures, and animals, eventually go into both Sources. Since a soul has no magic –it's pure awareness- and since it's only formed by a metaphysical component, it feeds both Sources, without distinction. On the other hand, the magic contained in the blood of a dead wizard returns to its respective Source; be it Light or Dark. Dead muggles and squibs don't feed the Sources with magic, because they carry none. I think that in the case of creatures, be it that they are considered 'dark' or 'light', their magic goes to its respective Source, no matter what type of creature they are. For instance, a werewolf's magic would go to the Light Source if he had been a light wizard, carrying light blood, regardless that they are considered 'dark creatures', since that is simply a Ministry label. In the case of vampires, it depends if they are of muggle or wizarding ancestry. Those who aren't magical don't supply the Sources with their magic when they die, and those who, for example, carry dark wizarding blood, will feed the Dark Source. And I believe that in the case of half-bloods, since their blood is a mix of several types, the muggle blood evidently gives no magic back to the Sources, and the light and dark blood, whichever they carry, give light and dark magic to the respective Source."

"Exactly," said Grindelwald sharply, intently gazing at him. "And what happens to mudbloods' magic, junge?"

"Um, I don't know," said Orion uncertainly. "Vagnarov didn't want to tell us."

"So Vulcan left out the most important part," snapped Grindelwald briskly. "Well, I think it's time you knew. Both Light and Dark Magic are sentient forces which affect everything, and which have a plan of their own, for their own instinctual survival, like any species in this planet. Both Light and Dark Magic are everywhere in the universe; they are the balancing, creating, and regulating powers."

He pierced Orion with his eyes, his gaze intense, as he continued, "Furthermore, both Sources, in our planet, reside in the Earth's core; separately but in the same place, like two faces of the same coin – two opposing forces. As you must know, mudbloods carry neutralizing magic in their blood, neither dark nor light, which, if mixed with another type of magic, weakens it-"

"Those are Slytherin's theories!" interrupted Orion, staring at him. "How do you know about that?"

Grindelwald scoffed. "I didn't need to be a parselmouth to learn about Slytherin's discoveries. I'll explain that later." He leveled him with a penetrating gaze, and continued sharply, "The crux of the problem is that mudbloods' neutral magic is the one which separates the Dark and Light Sources. When mudbloods die, their magic goes towards the Sources, keeping them apart, creating a sort of buffering zone." He paused, intently boring his eyes into Orion's. "Without this 'neutral' magical barrier, if the Light and Dark Sources mixed, they would cancel each other, and Magic would cease to exist."

"Merlin's beard, staff, and socks!" gasped out Orion horrified, leaning forward as he eyed the wizard with deep distress. "You mean that muggleborns are absolutely necessary to maintain the balance between the Sources? That without their neutral magic separating the Sources, they would annihilate each other?"

"It's much more complicated than that," said Grindelwald sternly, piercing his eyes into Orion's. "As you should already know, the Dark Source is weaker than ever, dwindling as we speak, since the dark bloodlines haven't remained pure, and thus, they have lost some of their dark magic when the lines mixed with light or muggle blood. Mudbloods' magic prevents the Sources from mixing and annulling each other, but, on the other hand, when mudbloods mix their blood with ours, they weaken it, eventually extinguishing our magic. And in the end, they would cause the extinction of the Sources if they keep mixing with wizarding bloodlines. What matters most to us is that mudbloods could extinguish the Dark Source."

Orion jumped to his feet, breathing heavily and unsteadily, feeling as if all the air in his lungs had been pummeled out of him.

He bore his widened, agitated eyes into Grindelwald's, and whispered shakily, "That's the aim, isn't it? The ultimate aim of the VA. Not only to insure that the dark bloodlines remain pure and unmuddled, not only that our kind wins the wars and holds the political power, but that the Dark Source returns to its former strength - that it exponentially grows and dominates the Light Source! But not only that, right now we need the muggleborns so that the Sources remain separate, but if the Dark Source becomes strong enough, then the muggleborns wouldn't be needed. After centuries of pureblood breeding between the dark bloodlines, the Dark Source could become the most powerful one, and the muggleborns could be killed, so that the Dark Source took over the weaker Light Source! So that the only Source remaining is the Dark one!"

Orion raked his fingers through his hair, feeling greatly perturbed as he started to pace in front of the older wizard.

"That's what all of you want – the spirits, the Aux Atrum, you! Even every dark wizard and witch who believe in the coming of a prophet – that's what he's supposed to do! And if the Dark is the only Source left, every wizard and witch who is born ever after will have dark magic - only our kind would exist and dominate the world!"

"Ja," said Grindelawald sternly. "But it's not only a matter of dark wizards being the only ones who remain; it's a matter that by the rate we're going, the Dark Source will cease to exist. It's a question of finding a balance between the mixing of blood and the Sources. If only the Dark Source remained, some things would be lost, but the alternative is even more terrible if it's extinguished; all the knowledge lost, the Dark Arts, our magic, our customs, our society, our bloodlines… And the muggleborns and muggles are causing its extinction!"

"And you think that a candidate who becomes the VA – that _I_ can prevent this?!" interjected Orion in a high pitch, extremely agitated and distressed, not to mention utterly bewildered, while he felt as if something was heavily pressing on him. "That only ONE person can change this – the balance between Sources? You're telling me that if muggleborns and muggles continue to muddle our bloodlines, that the Light Source will be the only one left after the Dark Source is extinguished – and someone is supposed to prevent that from happening?! And that the only solution is for the Dark to remain the only Source in existence – that eventually, all muggleborns and muggles must be killed, so that the precarious situation in which the Dark Source currently finds itself never happens again?!"

"That is, of course, the Vindico's ultimate destiny," said Grindewald, smirking at him. "Really, mein junge, why did you think I massacred mudbloods and muggles – just for a bit of sadistic fun? Why do you think that Dark Lords –those who know about this, or perceive it in some way- have always despised and attacked mudbloods and muggles? We need them for now, but in the near future, they have to be killed, or we all lose our Magic!"

He pierced Orion with his eyes, and added fiercely, "The Vindico is the only one who will have the power to help the Dark Source, and it is his destiny to find the way. Of course that it won't be as simple as killing all muggles and mudbloods. Now you know about the balance that needs to be kept between the Sources and the neutral magic, since the Dark Source is too weak to survive if it mixes with the Light Source – the Dark Magic would be annihilated in that case. The current state between the Sources, and the neutral mudblood magic that buffers them, is very delicate, but the balance must be tilted so that the Dark Source becomes stronger, eventually dominating and winning. The Vindico is the only one who can find a way. A way to leave the Dark Source as the only one; since the alternatives are that both Light and Dark Sources are eventually extinguished –which is what we're currently headed towards- with only the neutral magic remaining, or that only the Light Source remains as the survivor, since the Dark Source keeps weakening each second the dark bloodlines remain impure."

"Oh, Merlin," choked out Orion, gazing at him with wide, wild eyes, while he shakily rubbed his forehead.

"Quite," said Grindelwald, piercing him with a hard stare. "Now you know why the existence of the Vindico is of the utmost importance and urgency! It's not known how much time we have left to remedy the situation. If no Vindico arises, Dark Magic will eventually cease to exist."

"And how's the VA supposed to do this?!" snapped Orion frenziedly. "How can ONE wizard or witch change the balance between Sources? How's anyone supposed to know how to do this?! It's ridiculous - it's madness!"

"The one who becomes the Vindico will be the tool of Dark Magic," said Grindelwald sternly, piercing Orion with his eyes. "That's what the ultimate test is for; to transform the wizard who has the capacity to become the Vindico, to give him what he will need. I don't know what happens during the test; I only know that the wizard who undergoes it, and survives, will be changed in the deepest levels. What comes out of it – no one knows – it has never happened. But He'll be the instrument of Dark Magic; the Path-Finder."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Orion, his voice frantic. "Path-finder? How can anyone find any path in this convoluted, messy problem! And how the hell can a wizard be the tool of Dark Magic?! How can a candidate… me, a mere wizard, survive a test that will change me in 'the deepest levels'?"

Grindelwald smirked at him. "You have a chance to survive the test because you were - designed for it."

"Designed?" said Orion sharply, narrowing his eyes at the older wizard. "Wizard's can't be designed. What are you talking about-" He gasped, and gazed at him with wide eyes, muttering, "When we met, that first time, you said something about – experiments."

"Ja, die Experimente," said Grindelwald, piercing him with an intense gaze. "I told you that everything was about blood, mein junge – bloodlines are all that matter. What do you think the spirits have been doing all this time with their mind-magic? Their only aim is to create the one who can become the Vindico. You, me, and every other candidate, are the end-result of centuries of carefully planned crossings between bloodlines." He gestured at Orion, and said pointedly, "You are a Black, but not only that; you're a Potter, as well."

"1971 to 1978!" yelled Orion suddenly, jumping to his feet and tightly grasping his tumbler with clenched fingers, feeling a blazing wave of fury engulfing him, as his dark magic swirled angrily inside him. "They dared to… they stuck their noses in… they messed where they had no right to!"

Abruptly, the tumbler exploded in his clenched hand, pieces of glass shooting everywhere, and Grindelwald roared, "Control your magic, boy!"

Furiously, Orion forcefully flung the remains of his tumbler to the fireplace, which noisily crashed and made the fire spring alive, and he swirled around to face Grindelwald, demanding angrily, "Did you know?! Did you know about Horace Slughorn!"

"I've heard of him," replied Grindelwald coolly, "but I never met him. Don't ask me about it, mein junge, there's very little I know. I didn't know until now that you were a Potter – ask them."

"Oh, I will!" snarled Orion enraged, in great agitation. "They had no right to mess with-"

"They have every right," interrupted Grindelwald curtly. "They are trying to keep Dark Magic alive." He smirked, and added, "Why do you think my motto was 'Für das Größere Wohl'?"

"Dumbledore came up with that," snapped Orion briskly. "Dietrich told me."

"Ja," said Grindelwald, his smirk widening, "but Albus had no idea how right he was."

"Yes, yes," spat Orion angrily. "Für das Größere Wohl - and for Dark Magic's sake! But that doesn't give them the right to manipulate-"

"Doesn't it?" cut in Grindelwald sharply, leveling with a hard stare. "When the alternative is that our kind ceases to exist?"

"This is insane," mumbled Orion, dropping on the couch while he shook his head. "It's ridiculous, out of reality, I can't believe it-"

"I know you were brought up by filthy muggles," said Grindelwald impassively, "but is it so hard to believe, after everything you know of the magical world, that the Sources are indeed sentient, that they control everything in the universe, that they strive for their own power and survival, and that the spirits have found a way to make a wizard become something else – something which can help our Dark Magic?"

"It is," muttered Orion, shaking his head. "It seems fictional, and-"

Grindelwald snorted. "Everything is possible with Magic." He let out an amused hoot of laughter, laced with contempt and derisiveness. "The muggles still believe that our world is fictional! What does that tell you?"

"That nothing should surprise me anymore," muttered Orion grimly, his mind swirling with morose and agitated thoughts.

"Cheer up, mein junge," said Grindelwald pleasantly, smirking at him. "Don't you know that if you succeed you'll become the most powerful wizard alive?" He pierced him with his eyes, and added exultantly, his voice deeply zealous, "What I would give to have the opportunity you do – to be the one who brings Dark Magic back to its glory and power, to make our kind rule the world! And you can decide how, I'm sure – you can mold the world into what you want it to be, as long as it's for the Dark's benefit. What I would give to be able to dedicate my life to that cause; to be Dark Magic's tool! What I would give to see you when you become it!"

Orion snapped his eyes to him, and said tartly, "Oh, you'll be there if I decide to go along with this madness. I won't let you wash your hands from this."

"You MUST go along with becoming the Vindico," said Grindelwald fiercely.

"Or I'll go mad?" snapped Orion snidely.

"JA!" spat Grindelwald angrily. "Did you think I was jesting?"

Orion sighed dejectedly, and fiercely rubbed his forehead, as he muttered, "Well, at least the prophecy wasn't about Voldemort-"

"Oh, no," interrupted Grindelwald, leveling him with a hard gaze. "It's about him too."

* * *

"What?!" said Orion sharply, snapping his eyes to him, becoming angered. "You said it was about you and me! You said it prophesized me killing you. And you still haven't explained why that's necessary, so don't believe that I'm agreeing-"

"Don't you see it yet?" sternly interrupted Grindelwald. "The prophecy speaks about a Dark Lord, and currently, mein junge, there're two of us! You must kill us both!"

"Dark Lords are self-appointed!" spat Orion, balling his hands into clenching fists. "The title means nothing, so why should I kill you or Voldemort?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," retorted Grindelwald with appalled disbelief. "It should be obvious to you by now!" He pierced Orion with his eyes, and demanded, "Tell me, what do you feel around Voldemort?" He pointed at Orion's glamoured scar, adding, "Besides the tingling I'm sure you feel because of that, what do you feel around Tom's magic?"

Orion frowned at him, but quickly replied, his voice slightly breathless, "It's enticing, exquisitely dark, appealing, captivating-"

"I get the point," interrupted Grindelwald, shooting him a crooked smile. "Haven't you wondered why? And why his piece of soul remained in your body? You must know that human horcruxes aren't possible."

"I know that," said Orion, his frown deepening. "But what does the way I feel about Tom's magic have anything to do with it?"

"Quite simple," replied Grindelwald nonchalantly, "you feel that way around him because Tom's magic is like ours. His soul merged with yours, and you became the first stable human-horcrux of existence, because of a complete compatibility of magic."

"But- but Voldemort doesn't have our powers!" stuttered Orion, with wide eyes. "He has never used them- I've never seen-"

"He does have our unique type of magic," said Grindelwald calmly, "just not enough to make him aware of it, or to allow him to use it like we do. But the fact is that you're his horcrux because your magic is alike, thus, the merging was stable. And the way you feel about his 'enticing' magic is because it's like your own. Power attracts power, mein junge, and dark magic always attracts dark magic – it's inevitable."

"But I don't feel that way around you!" said Orion, gaping at him.

Grindelwald shot him a wicked smirk. "I assure you, that if I was a couple of decades younger, you would feel that way, and much more strongly, about me and my magic. I'm an old codger now, mein junge, nothing in comparison to what I used to be, and to the power I once held."

"So what I feel for him isn't real?" asked Orion, deeply perturbed while his mind spun wildly.

Grindelwald let out a low, rumbling chuckle. "Of course it's real! Tom is the most powerful dark wizard alive, after you and me." He smirked widely. "You are attracted to his magic, and I'm sure he's attracted to yours, but that only adds some spice to your relationship, I bet. It doesn't mean that your feelings are not your own."

"I would have never imagined," mumbled Orion bewildered, gazing at him. "So that's the reason why I'm his horcrux…"

"Ja," interjected Grindelwald coolly, "it's also the reason why the spirits, and I, insist that you must kill him." He pierced Orion with his eyes, and continued sternly, "You are mistaken when you think that 'Dark Lord' is an empty title. Yes, most of us are self-appointed, but we only gather followers around us because they perceive the strength of power in us. It is because of our dark magic that we become Dark Lords. Didn't I tell you that the pull is inexorable?"

"The pull…" gasped out Orion, gazing at him with wide eyes. "He also feels it?"

He swallowed thickly, and muttered with dread and anxiousness, briefly closing his eyes and rubbing them, "The pull that drives us forward, that makes us want to push the limits of our magic, that spurs our ambitions… and that can drive us insane if we ignore it… Oh, Merlin, that truly happened to him? It would explain so much… Tom…"

"He feels it," said Grindelwald curtly, intently gazing at him, "less strongly than us, but he stills feels it; he probably doesn't recognize what it is. All Dark Lords have felt it, but most importantly, all Vindico candidates feel it strongly. And he, mein junge, was supposed to be a Vindico candidate."

"He was?" blurted out Orion perplexed, staring at him with round eyes.

Grindelwald mutely nodded, relaxedly stretching on his armchair, as if calmly waiting for the chips to drop.

"That's why I feel that way around his magic," muttered Orion, while he pressed his palms on his forehead, massaging them, "he's part of all this… I never suspected… he doesn't know… What happened to him? Is he also-" he swallowed thickly and glanced up at the wizard "- you say he should have been a candidate, are you sure?"

"What you're asking," said Grindelwald calmly, "is if he's also an experiment. Ja, indeed he is; a failed one. He, after all, doesn't have enough of our dark magic to be a candidate-"

"And they," spat Orion, clenching his jaw in fury, his fisted hands shaking angrily, "are also behind it?"

Grindelwald chortled. "My dear junge, they are behind every Dark Lord that has ever existed! That's what failed experiments become, because of the pull. And that's what candidates like me become; the second best option."

"And you tell me that I have to kill both of you just because you're Dark Lords?!" demanded Orion fiercely, glaring at him. "It doesn't make any sense, and I most certainly won't do it!"

"Oh, you will," said Grindelwald conversationally, smirking at him, "because, like the prophecy so judicially foretells, you won't survive the test without killing us first." He pierced Orion with a hard stare, and added sternly, "Don't you understand why? It's very simple; magic of dead dark wizards go to the Dark Source, but in our case, given the unique type of dark magic we carry, when Voldemort and I are killed by you, our magic will flow to the nearest source or concentration of our same type of magic – it will flow to you, mein junge. And let me assure you, without our magic, you will never survive the Vindico test. That's what the prophecy is talking about! 'And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.'"

He paused, gazing intently at Orion, and continued sharply, "Simply put: either you kill us, and become powerful enough to survive the Vindico test, thus, you remain alive; you don't kill us and attempt to become the Vindico nonetheless, and you die; or, if you try to resist the need to become the Vindico, you'll go mad – and that's not living, is it? Furthermore, if you let me live, I'll surely go insane not too long after, because I'll keep ignoring the pull, knowing that I can't become the Vindico and survive. And your spouse is already a bit insane, isn't he? Those who fail and live, or who don't attempt to become the Vindico, slowly go mad; that will only stop when someone becomes the Vindico. Well, here you have it neatly laid out before you, mein junge. This is the answer you were seeking. This is the way it works, it has always been like this; candidates have always killed weaker candidates or Dark Lords who lived during their times. And it makes sense, doesn't it? Why should Dark Magic scatter its chances to produce a Vindico, when it can simply make sure that the stronger candidate concentrates the power of all the rest?"

"No, no…" mumbled Orion, frantically shaking his head. "You're telling me that all this pointless need to kill the other is intentional? That this was the plan all along? That Magic wants this to happen?!"

He hung his head low, and tightly gripped it with tremulous hands, muttering weakly, "I won't kill him, not for this ruthless reason… Not just because I feel the need to become the VA…"

His shoulders started to shake violently, as he tried to control himself and hold back an eruption of hysterical laughter.

Now that his mind was stuffed and frantically swirling with all that Grindelwald had revealed, everything seemed too much… It was too convoluted, too twisted… too grim and foreboding… and there didn't seem to be a solution…

Everything pointed towards a dreadful ending… the pull, the madness… Grindelwald allowing to be defeated so that his dark magic would be bounded by a ward, so that he didn't feel the pull… so that he didn't go insane because he couldn't attempt to become the VA, knowing he would fail and die…

And Voldemort, like them, also influenced by his dark magic's pull… his ruthless ambition, his thirst for power, invincibility, and immortality, all to become the greatest and most powerful Dark Lord… to massacre all mudbloods and muggles… the Mayan Stone… everything made sense to him now, and he knew that Voldemort still didn't realize what was pushing him further into unmeasured, insane ambition…

Two Dark Lords, failed candidates, who had to be killed just for him –the stronger candidate- to survive the test… a test that would transform him into something not even Grindelwald knew about… something different… human? He doubted it…

But if no one arose to become the Vindico, then what would be left? No magic, no Dark Arts, his kind dwindling in their powers until there was nothing left – no Dark Magic…

And the others, Grindelwald and Voldemort, still feeling the pull to develop further their powers and to become something greater and darker, to become the Vindico, and they would fail… they would continue going mad until the real Vindico arose…

Furthermore, if he didn't try to become the Vindico, what would happen to his kind during the wars? How many would be killed without a wizard powerful enough to lead them? So many lives would be wasted… all his friends could die as well… But, if he became the Vindico, he would have the power to swiftly gain victories for the Dark, instead of making the wars stretch into decades of carnage and blood-bath, with both sides too evenly matched to accomplish a quick victory. How many lives would be spared if there was a Vindico?

And, according to everyone, he was the one who had the best chances of becoming it, and the matter was of the utmost urgency… but, in order to become the Vindico he had to kill Grindelwald… and Voldemort….

He swallowed thickly, feeling a lump choking him with distress and anxiousness, and he clutched his dropped head tighter, gripping his hair, his shoulders still shaking with repressed, humorless laughter.

All of it was horrible, like a nightmare from which one couldn't wake up or escape from-

"Are you crying?" said Grindelwald's voice, appalled and laced with anger and disgust. "Was Mordred right about you after all? Can't you cope with it, junge?! Are you truly this weak?!"

"I'm not crying!" spat Orion angrily, dropping his hands and snapping up his head, leveling him with a heated glare. "And what if I was?! I wouldn't be ashamed of it!"

"You should be," said Grindelwald harshly. "You can't afford to show weakness –not in front of anyone! Don't you see that by the way you acted you've given me weapons to attack you psychologically? With a few, cruel remarks, I could rip you apart! You can't afford to make these types of mistakes!"

"You aren't my enemy, are you?" snapped Orion hotly.

"That has nothing to do with it," interjected Grindelwald sharply, narrowing stern eyes at him. "I could be your follower, your closest friend, your lover, and even then, you should never display weakness in front of me, or anyone else - you can't trust a single soul! Don't you understand that if you act like this, you'll be perceived as weak, and then anyone would take the opportunity to undermine your position? Even your spouse knows this! Do you see him crumbling before his followers? Indeed not, or they would tear him apart! Weak leaders are despised by our kind! By now, you should know how dark wizards think-"

"I do," bit out Orion crisply, "but I feel as well, Gellert! And what you've told me isn't easy to swallow. I cannot be a block of ice!"

"You must be in the presence of others," snapped Grindelwald angrily, with a hard glint in his eyes. "In the privacy of your rooms, you can crumble and cry all you like, you can doubt and be filled by all the uncertainties you wish! I've done it - Dunkelheit knows that we don't have it easy- but I never made the terrible mistake of allowing others to perceive any weakness on my part! You must always appear stoic, untouchable, imperturbable, ruthless, and unemotional!"

He roughly pulled up Orion, tightly grabbing his face and forcing him to stare into his eyes, as he whispered with a low, fierce, and deeply fervent voice, "To reign supreme, when you become the Vindico, all wizards will need something greater than themselves to look up to and worship, they must be able to touch it, here on Earth. You must be a bastion of strength and power for them. They'll shout your name as a battle-cry when they plunge forward to fight for what you represent; they'll willingly die for you, with the reverent whisper of your name in their lips as they yell their last curse and gasp their last breath. To have such power over wizarding kind's destiny, you must be affected by nothing. You must be like an imposing marble statue, beautiful, magnificent, untouchable, imperturbable, inspiring awe and worship, and emanating nothing but strength, ruthlessness, and power."

* * *

Orion stared back into the zealous hazel eyes, Grindelwald's words echoing eerily in his mind, reverberating with a foreboding ring as they brought up flashes of images…

_Dark clouds twisted and writhed in the dark sky as a harsh wind blew through the battlefield covered by an unidentifiable mass of people… Thunder roared ominously and rain pounded down from the heavens onto the scorched earth..._

_Cutting through the noise of the roaring sky, a chant could be heard… a frenetic chant that became louder with each heart beat… like drums being banged wildly, increasing in tempo, as two words were repeated by a large crowd of eager voices… "Lord Black… Lord Black… Lord Black…"_

_Everything was dark, the air was dense and gloomy, the stench of death permeating it… the smell of blood was everywhere… beams of dark curses flashed in the dense air of the night… a large battlefield where two waves of human bodies clashed against each other… bodies littered the landscape in a sea of torn flesh with red-tinted gashes, blood splashing unto the scorched ground…_

_Wizards fiercely fighting against wizards in the midst of the night… dark creatures, vampires, werewolves, attacking and ripping limbs, the flash and clink of swords… the screams and wails of pain and shouted incantations… there was magic pulsing in the air, vibrating all around them… the carnage was brutal… and in the midst, a lone figure, untouched by the violence and surrounded by wizards and creatures who fought in front of him, as if creating a protective circle around him…_

_The lone figure was a wizard in black robes which covered every inch of his body, only his face could be seen… A handsome, cold, and ruthless face with glowing all-black eyes which surveyed the carnage in front of him with impassivity... A fear-gripping, powerful aura of dark magic pulsed violently around him…_

_The wizard raised an arm, a wide smirk on his face as he flicked his wand forward… Masses of wizards and creatures plunged into the battlefield at his command… the chanting rose and became more violent…"Lord Black… Lord Black…"_

_As the wizards and creatures ran into the battle, the wizard continuously swished his wand through the air… His raw magic funneled into a massively destructive force which flooded outward like a wave intent on destroying everything in its path… Dark magic shot from his wand, striking enemies within reach… torn bodies soon dropping dead with a last agonizing scream…_

_The wizard coldly smiled as ghostly forms rose from convulsing living bodies, dark magic pouring from his palms and enveloping the shapes which screeched and twisted until they disappeared in puffs of whiteness…_

_The chant became reverent, high-pitched and eager as the fighting continued… voices became zealous, fervent and feverish as they screamed a name as if it was their battle-cry, while swords were plunged and dark curses bellowed… "Lord Black!… Vindico!… Vindico!… Vindico!…" _

_They kept rising, the chanting voices were ever-rising above all other sounds of pain and bellowed curses, "VINDICO!… VINDICO!… VINDICO!…"_

Orion's eyes widened as they sunk into Grindelwald's; he knew what the older wizard was talking about, he saw it night after night in his dreams, and the wizard was right.

Grindelwald knew how dark wizards would react when the Vindico, their prophet, arose. They would all gather around Him, fervent, zealous, fierce in their determination to fight for Him and their kind… Grindelwald knew what would be unleashed, and so did he, but it was necessary, he knew that too. Since, without a Vindico, how many more would die? For how many years would the terrible wars go on?

Grindelwald tightened his grip on Orion's face, and demanded quietly, "Do you understand, mein junge?"

"Yes," replied Orion gravely, his jaw clenching while he held the wizard's penetrating gaze. "I do."

"Good," said Grindelwald, shooting him a crooked smile as he released him and calmly took his seat.

Orion remained stiffly standing up, his shoulders tense, and his face expressionless.

He gazed at the wizard, and said quietly, "You chose another way, Gellert, so can I. I don't want to kill Voldemort, and I don't want to kill you, either. There is an alternative-"

"Oh, yes," interrupted Grindewald briskly, narrowing his eyes at him, "you can ask Albus to bind your dark magic so that you don't feel the pull. Is that what you want? To spend the rest of your life locked in a cell?! I chose that because I knew I wouldn't pass the test – but you can! Haven't I explained the importance of the Vindico? Haven't I told you that if you don't do it, your children will be next in line? Do you rather leave the burden to them!"

"I won't leave any burden to them, because I will not have any children!" roared Orion angrily.

Grindelwald snorted. "I'm sure your spouse will be ecstatic to hear that."

"He'll understand if I explain the circumstances," said Orion stiffly, waving his hand dismissively.

"You can't tell him any of this!" snapped Grindelwald sharply, leveling him with a hard stare. "I assure you, that if he knew, he would try to get his hands on the Hallows – on the Elder Wand most particularly. I know about him; he would do like I did. Furthermore, he would try to become the Vindico as well. His thirst for power and his ambitions know no boundaries. And I very much doubt that he would share your uncertainties; I doubt he would hesitate to kill you if he knew that your dark magic would flow into him!"

"You know nothing about him!" snarled Orion furiously, tightly fisting his hands. "He wouldn't kill me for that reason!"

Grindelwald scoffed derisively. "Dark Lords never change their spots, believe me, I know – I'm one." He pierced him with his eyes, and said sharply, "You can't breathe a single word about this, to anyone. Don't break my trust, mein junge, or you'll find yourself alone."

"I'm going to be alone no matter what, aren't I?" snapped Orion crisply. "The VA has no love, no equal, and now I understand why! The wizard who becomes the VA will be changed during the test; you don't know how, but it's clear that he won't remain the same – maybe he won't even be human! He'll be completely focused in fulfilling his so-called 'destiny' – the one you told me about. He'll be utterly concentrated in being the 'instrument of Dark Magic'! I'LL ALWAYS BE ALONE! Because I have to kill you and Voldemort, because I'll eventually go mad if I don't, right?" He chuckled humorlessly, his tone mordant and sharp, "Well, think again, old man, because I won't do it!"

"Are you going to ask Albus to bind your magic?" inquired Grindelwald caustically, his voice dripping with snide mockery. "Will you be happy by being locked up? Will you have your beloved Voldemort by your side in that lovely scenario? Or do you prefer to be insane? Will he hold your hand while you rave?"

Orion clenched his jaw, and said through gritted teeth, "I have to think about it. Asking Dumbledore could be a…"

Abruptly, he deeply sighed and fiercely rubbed his forehead. "No, I don't want my magic to be bound, and I certainly don't want Dumbledore to do it… I don't want to go insane either… no, it's clear, I have to go on… I want to go on…"

Orion tiredly dropped on the couch, and leveled the wizard with a hard glint in his eyes. "I understand the importance of the Vindico. I don't know what happens in the test, I don't know how it can be accomplished, but I want to try it. You're right, it's the pull, but it's also my own desire and ambition. I've always wanted to help the Dark, and given all what you've told me, I understand it better now. I understand the urgency - the need for it."

He leaned forward, and piercing Grindelwald with his eyes, he added quietly, "But I've realized that there's another alternative for me, one you didn't have." He widely smirked. "I have a power that both of you Dark Lords know not: Necromancy. You have no idea how it fills me with this peaceful, detached tranquility. In it, I feel no pull, no need; I only am. Surely, I feel the desire to expand on my Necromantic abilities, but it's different from the inexorable pull of my dark magic. I know that this is my only viable option."

"You want to become a Necromancer," said Grindelwald, with a deep, pensive frown on his face. "Ja, I think it could work for you, mein junge, like the cell ward worked for me. But do you know that you will also lose much in exchange?"

"Yes," replied Orion quietly. "I know." He raked his fingers through his hair, and added warily, "I won't decide yet. I have much to think about. It's just a possibility."

"But it doesn't solve the matter that you have to kill me and your spouse," interjected Grindelwald pointedly, piercing him with his eyes, "since you must attempt to become the Vindico-"

"I know," snapped Orion briskly. "Stop saying it – I know! But I refuse to believe that killing you two is the only way to succeed." He shook his head, and muttered, "There has to be another way…"

"There isn't," said Grindelwald quietly. "I would have told you if there was." He gazed at him intently, and added, "You could, of course, take a chance and only kill me, sparing your spouse. If you do it, you'd be powered, but not enough to be as strong as you need to be for the test-"

Orion snapped his eyes to the hazel ones, and interrupted quietly, "You'd be willing? Your life for his?"

"I would," replied Grindelwald curtly. "I always knew that I would die by your wand, it doesn't bother me; I'm ready. The point is – are you?"

"No," said Orion bluntly. "Not right now, probably not ever. But I'll stick to my end of the bargain, if you train me and stick to yours."

Grindelwald smirked at him. "We have a deal, mein junge. I'm very glad, indeed, that you can have a cool-head on your shoulders when it's needed." His smirk widened. "Ja, I can make out of you what you need to be, after all – the potential is there. You just need a little push, and I'll gladly provide it."

Orion stiffly nodded, standing up. "Very well, you'll train me, and I'll be a model apprentice. When we're done, I'll grant you your wish – I'll kill you."

He swiftly plucked out his time-turner, knowing that it was pointless to hide it from Grindelwald, since the wizard would eventually ask him how he managed to come in for lessons during weekend school hours.

"Ah, you've thought of everything," remarked Grindelwald, staring at the time-turner with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yes," said Orion quietly. "It's late, I must leave. I'll see you Saturday, good-bye."

"Auf wiedersehen, mein junge," said Grindelwald, his lips quirking into a small, warm smile.

Orion said nothing else while he quickly spun the time-turner three times, and as soon as he found himself in the same parlor, now empty, he wasted no time in swiftly apparating to Black Manor.

From there, he immediately checked the time –seeing that it was six in the morning- and he quickly ran towards a fireplace, allowing his mind to spin with a thousand wild, frantic, and distressed thoughts, now that he could 'crumble in his privacy', as Grindelwald had put it; because, certainly, he had no idea how everything had become so messed up and complex, and seemingly, without a satisfactory way out.

Since how could Necromancy help him, if he knew he would also lose Voldemort in the process? It seemed that would be the final consequence, any way he turned...

And a wave of anguish, dread, and deep-rooted sorrow inevitably engulfed him, at the merest thought about it.

"Hogwarts – Professor Snape's private quarters!" he snapped, pulling a blank expression on his face while he flung the floo powder in the fireplace.

* * *

Orion sat numbly, in deep contemplation at the recent turn of events, his mind frenziedly racing a thousand, hectic thoughts per second, but outwardly, he felt like a stone statue while he uninterestedly poked at his eggs with a fork, as the chatter of a great many young voices sounded through the Great Hall in exited talk as they eat their breakfasts.

As he had expected, as soon as he had flooed to his guardian's quarters early in the morning, Snape had subjected him to a long, vitriolic diatribe about his stupidity, dim-witted impulsiveness, and Griffyndorish tendency to attempt to get killed during all his endeavors.

He had simply mutely nodded in agreement or answered with terse absent-mindedness, at which Snape had narrowed his eyes at him, sensing something untoward. Though when the wizard got no response to his sharply demanding inquiries, he had pinched the bridge of his hooked nose in exasperation, and finally resigned himself to simply check Orion's wound; deeming that it was healing as nicely as could be expected, and swiftly ordering him to get out of his quarters and attempt to get half a brain before importuning him any further.

Orion had nodded distractedly and left the room - not noticing how Snape had intently observed him with a hint of concern flashing in the depths of the obsidian eyes - and as soon as he had reached the hallway, he had swiftly put on his Black Heir ring.

At least, he knew that Voldemort hadn't been summoning him, since Snape hadn't mentioned a word about it, and his guardian would have surely known if Voldemort had tried to activate the portkey without results.

Abruptly, he heard a chorus of loud hoots, and Orion gazed upwards, seeing a flock of owls descending over the Great Hall, carrying, as usual, the morning mail.

"Oh… oh, my," breathed out Hermione, staring with wide eyes at the front page of her recently delivered Daily Prophet, as she brought up a hand over her opened mouth.

"Waz'it?" mumbled Ron between mouth-fulls, while busily loading his plate with as much food as it could hold.

Momentarily forgetting her waspish anger at Ron, Hermione spread the newspaper in front of them, and replied hastily, "The dark wizard Grindelwald tried to break out, he died-"

Her voice was run over by a great mesh of cheerful cries, perplexed whispers, and joyous remarks, the Great Hall abruptly erupting with animated voices.

But Orion merely remained calmly seated; he had expected the news, so he was prepared to act as was expected of him.

With faked satisfaction and cheerfulness, he said, "Let me see."

Hermioned handed the Daily Prophet to him, and he saw that the front page was completely covered by one article, underneath a wizarding picture of the scorched, crumbled, and still blazing ruins of what had once been Nurmengard.

On one side, there was a small, oval picture of a young Grindelwald in his prime –resembling very much how the wizard looked at present, Orion saw to his surprise- and it was right next to a picture of Dumbledore, looking magnanimously, yet benevolently, powerful.

He quickly read the article and discovered that nothing was said about Dumbledore's and Grindelwald's personal relationship; though he had expected as much, since he was certain that not many knew about it. Dumbledore was simply hailed as Lord Grindelwald's Defeater; great part of the article praising the way in which Dumbledore had defeated the terrible Dark Lord, saving all of them decades ago.

He swiftly skipped all that rubbish, since what interested him the most were the speculations about what had happened.

It seemed that none of the guards or prisoners had survived the destruction of Nurmengard –so much for their plan of leaving witnesses- but some German Aurors had survived unscathed, and they were the ones who had given the official version of what had occurred: it had been an attack carried by Lord Grindelwald's old followers, led by You-Know-Who, with the aim of rescuing the former Dark Lord.

Orion had to hold back a bark of amused laughter; light wizards were utterly clueless, he couldn't believe that they couldn't understand that a Dark Lord would never help another, quite the opposite in fact, as he very well knew now.

To his masked delight, he read that the German Aurors ascertained that Lord Grindelwald had been 'accidentally' killed by the guards during the skirmish; they had seen the body with their own eyes, before it was consumed by the fire which had destroyed the prison.

He inwardly smirked with satisfaction. It couldn't have gone better if he had planned it himself; Voldemort had destroyed all the evidence, and some Aurors had managed to get out alive to bear witness that Lord Grindelwald was, indeed, very much dead.

Orion set the Daily Prophet back on the table, and his gaze trailed over the students: he saw Draco –still looking pale and exhausted- reading the article while surrounded by his court of friends, all the Slytherins looking grave and shrewdly pensive, surely trying to discern the truth from what was printed, to see if it was good or bad news for them while trying to unravel the several implications for their chances in the war; the Ravenclaws were eagerly discussing the news, their voices high as they argued the reasons and causes behind such an action; the Hufflepuffs seemed appalled and horrified by the amount of deaths; while the Gryffindors were boisterously and cheerfully remarking that a dead, former Dark Lord was surely a good thing since You-Know-Who had been thwarted in his plans.

Instantly, his eyes snapped to the professors' table; all the teachers seemed agitated. Most of them were intently reading the article over and over again, Snape was distastefully eyeing his porridge, with a foul-tempered scowl on his face, nothing revealing that he was remotely interested or affected by the news, and, most interesting of all, Professor McGonagall was side-glancing at Dumbledore, her stern expression holding a hint of concern.

Orion eyes darted towards the old man; he was calmly seated at the center of the table, but there was some stiffness in his old shoulders, and though his face wore a pleasant and relaxed expression, the light blue eyes weren't twinkling but held a hint of pained sorrow and regret, which flashed away so quickly, that Orion would have doubted to have seen it if it wasn't for what he already knew about Dumbledore's past relationship with Grindelwald.

Suddenly, the old man stood up, and said in a strong, clear voice, with a small smile on his lips, "Please, settle down."

As usual, the students obeyed at once, eager to listen to their Headmaster's words, but, unexpectedly, Dumbledore simply gazed at them benevolently, before he calmly stepped out of the Great Hall, entering one of the side rooms near the professors' table.

Swiftly, McGonagall and Snape followed after him, and the Great Hall was engulfed again by animated and speculative whispers, though Orion heard that no one was remarking on Dumbledore's behavior.

"That was strange," said Hermione, her eyes still fixed on the professors' table, a pensive frown on her face.

Orion held back a grin; if anyone would have noticed, it would have been her. Truly, it was a pity that she couldn't be on his side.

He had sometimes wondered if she could be convinced to support the Dark, but with what Grindelwald had revealed to him, he sincerely didn't know what her place could be. And more importantly, he was fairly certain that she wouldn't cross Dumbledore, or go against her light, Gryffindor friends. At Hogwarts, she had been raised as a light witch, and that wasn't something easily changed.

"What's strange?" said Ron, swallowing a lump of food, before he stared at her with a puzzled expression on his freckled face.

"Oh, nothing," snapped Hermione irritably, surely remembering that she was still mad at Ron for cruelly making fun of her last term, and for giving her the cold shoulder ever since the Slug Club meetings had started and she had gone with McCormac to 'Slughorn's' Christmas party.

Ron insisted on the matter, and as usual nowadays, they started sniping at each other, both of them becoming more angered and waspish as the seconds ticked by, while Orion exasperatedly rolled his eyes and quietly resumed his anxious introspection while poking his eggs.

After breakfast, the day flew by for him, while the rest of the students were still avidly discussing the news.

He even saw professors whispering in the hallways, still gripping the Daily Prophet in their hands, though they acted nonchalantly whenever they caught sight of a group of students nearby.

'Slughorn' was his usual cheerful self, and Snape reacted as expected; akin to an ill-tempered vulture during their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the day, the wizard eyed everyone dangerously and shouted at anyone who dared do anything except work, he specially took great pleasure in dishing out detentions to those who peeked at the Daily Prophet or engaged in excited gossip about the startling news of Lord Grindelwald's death.

Orion went throughout the day feeling like a detached spectre floating out of reality: he unexpectedly received an invitation to another Slug Club meeting –Rodolphus was seemingly still holding up the tradition after the Christmas party; he used his time-turner several times to work on Cadmus' and Slytherin's journals, while his 'other' went to the classes he had already attended; and, he automatically responded with correct and expected replies when prompted by teachers or his Gryffindor friends.

He couldn't wait for the week to end, feeling both a blaze of raging anger, and a surge of urgent expectation, in anticipation of finally confronting the spirits during the weekend.

Thankfully, Friday passed by as quickly and in the same manner than Thursday did, and he woke up early Saturday morning, with his trunk already packed in advance and everything else in order.

Curiously enough, he hadn't caught a single glimpse of Dumbledore at lunch or dinner during those days; he was quite certain that the old man had gone to Germany to discover for himself what had happened, though he was quite confident that the old coot wouldn't find out anything which would reveal who had been the real perpetrators of the rescue mission.

Furthermore, he had corresponded with Calypso during those two days, obviously using coding and blood spells to conceal the information shared in the letters, and he already knew that the Elite was fine –though burdened with detention for two weeks- while Viktor was in the infirmary, healing nicely from his fractured ribs and broken leg.

As planned, the Elite had said that they had slipped out of school to have a bit of fun, slyly spinning the convincing lie that they were celebrating, in anticipation, Kasimir's birthday –which was truly that Friday, something Orion hadn't know, but which perfectly fitted their cover.

They had also explained that they had flooed from the pub to Black Manor, where Orion was waiting for them to celebrate together, and that in the midst of all the pranks and alcoholic drinks, they had dared Viktor to jump from a window and fly off in a broom before touching ground; thus, the broken bones, since Viktor had been too wasted to accomplish it.

Orion had sniggered appreciatively while he read Calypso's letter detailing what they had fed to Kragen, who had been the one to catch them attempting to surreptitiously enter the school late at night.

He supposed their Potions professor could be fooled by the lie, but he was certain that Headmaster Vagnarov would suspect what had truly happened once the old wizard read the newspapers; but he wasn't concerned about it – Vulcan had always helped him out.

* * *

Orion jumped into a precipitous and steep flight downwards along the well-like passage, and soon, he sharply batted his strong, scaled wings and reduced his speed to touch ground in a fluid and nimble landing.

His clawed paws made the thin surface of the water-like liquid splatter and echo noisily, and he swiftly transformed from Firebreath back to himself, instantly whipping out his wand and lighting up the torches which hung interspersed along the dank walls of the Crypt.

He glanced around while tiredly rubbing his forehead; it had been a long Saturday, pretty eventful, but not in a good-way.

From the instant he had set foot in Durmstrang, he had seen that all the students were as agitated as those at Hogwarts, though, obviously, all of them being dark, they were worriedly fretful since a Dark Lord had been killed and another thwarted in his plans, many of them wondering why the current Dark Lord had tried to rescue the former.

Furthermore, Vagnarov's shrewd, scrutinizing gaze had followed him during breakfast, lunch, and supper, while his DA had repeatedly asked him what the message on their wristwatch's bands had been about.

He had replied dismissively, not saying much and without attempting to feed them a convincing lie, since he knew that they would have to be informed about everything in the near future; at some point, he was going to make them the proposition of becoming his followers, adding them to his Elite, since he knew that it was necessary and that he would need them.

Moreover, he had briefly met the Elite in between classes. They were all mightily proud and satisfied with themselves, and after making sure that he was recovering finely from the Manticore's injury, they had promptly asked him when the next DA lessons would be, and what other mission laid in the horizon for them.

He had informed them that they would keep having DA lessons, to continue their training, but that there were no more missions for now. They had been disappointed about the later, but eager about the former, and he had said nothing else to them, swiftly trailing away while engulfed in his thoughts.

As proper, after class, he had visited Viktor at the infirmary, to check on him, but he hadn't stayed for long, since Viktor had been accompanied by a warmly solicitous Titania, flustering around Viktor to accommodate the bed covers or puff out the pillow.

In between jokes and carefree chatting, Viktor's admiring gaze had never left Titania, and Orion realized that while she behaved stoically around him, she also enjoyed their bantering. Not wanting to intrude upon that warm atmosphere of camaraderie and subtle innuendoes, he had left them to what was surely the start of their budding relationship.

Everything at Durmstrang was as expected, but what left him deeply worried was Calypso. She had been very distant during the day, barely speaking to anyone while deeply concentrating during their classes. Furthermore, she looked troubled and anguished, and every time he had tried to ask her what was wrong, she had simply answered with a wan smile and a dismissive reply.

"You dropped in," drawled a male voice nearby. "We didn't expect you so soon."

Orion was jostled out of his musings, and he swirled away from the immense, glowing, ice-like pillars of magic containing the spirits' ever-aging bodies.

He saw Mordred's translucent form hovering in mid-air, smirking at him, just before Morgana's spirit swiftly materialized from a white puff of ruffling air.

"I didn't 'drop' this time," countered Orion sharply, in no mood to banter with Mordred as he quickly remembered why he was there; a wave of anger instantly swelling inside him.

He pierced them with his eyes, and said tartly, "Is my visit so unexpected?"

"Not really, if our suspicions are correct," replied Mordred in a steely tone of voice, narrowing his eerie, phantasmagorical eyes at him. "Are they, boy? Did you have something to do with Gellert's supposed 'demise'."

"Grindelwald was killed, wasn't he? During an attack on Nurmengard," said Orion dismissively. "I read something about it in the newspaper."

Mordred snorted snidely, sliding through the air to hover inches away from him, while Morgana remained quiet by the side lines, her eyes fixed on Orion.

"He's very much alive," said Mordred crisply. "We still feel his mind. That we must remain here doesn't mean that we can't access and feel minds anywhere in the world." He narrowed his eyes at Orion, and added sharply, "He's somewhere in England, that much we know."

"How very perplexing and curious," said Orion, blinking at him, before shrugging his shoulders. "However, I didn't come here to discuss him."

"What_ did_ you come here for?" interjected Morgana, still gazing at him from afar.

"Slughorn," bit out Orion, through clenched teeth. "I want to know about him."

"He's dead," said Mordred curtly. "Has been for a long while."

"I know that," snapped Orion, short-tempered. "I was the one to hand him over to Voldemort." He leveled him with an angry, scrutinizing gaze, and demanded, "Did he work for you?"

Mordred quirked an eyebrow, before nastily smirking. "Why would you think that?"

"I saw his memories," hissed out Orion, taking a step which brought him face-to-face with Mordred. "He had erased some of them. It's very peculiar, since he deleted memories from 1938 to 1945, and from 1971 to 1978."

"Really?" drawled Mordred disinterestedly. "So? Why are you telling us this?"

"Because I want to know if he did something following your orders!" snapped Orion heatedly. "Or if he acted while being compelled by you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, boy," scoffed Mordred.

Orion tightly fisted his hands, and spat, "I'm in no mood to play your games. Just tell me!"

"First," said Mordred sharply, narrowing his eyes at him, "tell us if you had something to do with Gellert's release."

Orion darkly scowled at him, shooting a glance at Morgana, who still remained uninvolved, wondering why she was allowing her son to take control of the situation.

He had always assumed that she was the one in charge, though, reflecting upon it, he had to admit that perhaps he had been mistaken; Mordred seemed the tougher and more inflexible of the two of them.

He straightened his shoulders, and smirked at Mordred, tapping his forehead, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, but you'll never know, will you?"

"We could breach the minds of some of your friends," interjected Mordred, viciously smiling at him. "And I could make it extremely painful for them. Do you want that?"

"You won't touch them!" spat Orion threateningly, swiftly grasping the spirit by his translucent collar. "I could hurt you as well."

Mordred abruptly shot out a hand and tightly wrapped his fingers around Orion's throat, squeezing while his lips curled into a feral grin. "You forget, Necromancer, that I can touch you too, thanks to your abilities. But you aren't powerful enough to truly harm me; you aren't a full-fledged Necromancer."

"And what if I used the Resurrection Stone?" countered Orion, smirking maliciously as his fingers slowly travelled along Mordred's smooth and cold column of a neck, before they wrapped around it. "I bet I could really hurt you then. Do you want me to try next time?"

Mordred snorted scornfully, utterly unfazed. "We know that you can't use the Stone. It was tampered with, it's powers blocked-"

"You knew?!" snapped Orion angrily, narrowing his eyes at him as he clamped his fingers tighter around the spirit's translucent throat.

"We know about everything," retorted Mordred, nastily smirking at him while he also tightened his grasp around Orion's neck, eyeing him balefully. "We know that-"

"Enough!" commanded Morgana briskly, flowing towards them with an angered expression on her face. "Unhand each other immediately!"

But neither of them did, their narrowed gazes remained locked together, while their fingers were clamped around each other's throats.

"Not until he admits that he released Gellert," spat Mordred angrily.

"I'll admit nothing," bit out Orion crisply. "It's you who have much to answer for – not me!"

"What do you want to know?" interjected Morgana quietly, her face lined with tiredness.

Orion glanced at her, still gripping Mordred's neck, and said in clipped tones, "I want to know about Slughorn."

"He was an Aux Atrum," said Morgana, her eerie voice almost inaudible.

Orion's nostrils flared, and he bit out, trying to contain his blazing anger, "What did he do?"

"Why should we tell you?" said Mordred briskly, narrowing his ghostly eyes at him. "We are under no obligation to reveal our dealings to you."

"Then I'm under no obligation to do what you want me to do," retorted Orion angrily, glaring at him, before he shot a narrowed glance at Morgana. "My patience with you is not infinite, Morgana; I want some answers. If you deny them to me, I could very well stop attempting to get my hands on the Elder Wand. I could very well not try to become the VA. I could do whatever I want – like Gellert did!"

"So you have him?" snapped Mordred, scrutinizing him. "Has he told you-"

"What?" spat Orion, narrowing his eyes at him. "Have I found out about some things which you didn't want to tell me?" His lips curled into a snarl, and he hissed out, "Do I know what I'm not ready to know about, according to you?"

"Exactly," grunted Mordred, his ghostly eyes narrowing in anger. "We had a reason to conceal-"

"Do you have him?" interrupted Morgana quietly, boring her eyes into Orion's. "Tell us, we can discuss matters more openly if we know. You have nothing to fear from us; we won't ask you to give him back."

Orion's jaw clenched and he roughly released Mordred's throat, eyeing both of them with anger and contempt; they were speaking about Grindelwald as if the wizard was a thing in his possession.

But Morgana was right, if he wanted answers it would be easier to admit that he had released Gellert, and to admit to some of the things the wizard had disclosed to him.

Furthermore, Titania had said that she would only be able to withhold her memories from them for a month or so, and the spirits could still try to breach the other Elite's minds. And he knew they could do it despite the vows of secrecy the Elite had taken, since the spirits had seen the bonding ceremony in Rosier's mind, regardless of the magical contract Voldemort had made all the guests sign.

"Gellert's with me," bit out Orion. "And yes, we did have a long chat before I left him in a secure place, and I'm certainly not telling you where he is. He's staying there, and that's it." He narrowed his eyes at them. "I want to know about the 'experiments'."

"How much did Gellert tell you?" demanded Mordred, who had already released Orion's throat, and was now hovering in front of him.

Orion crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. "Not much, but enough for the pieces to click together."

"Did he tell you about the V-"

"About the VA's ultimate destiny?" said Orion snidely. "Yes, he did, we'll broach that subject later. I want to know about Slughorn! I want to know about the experiments!"

"He shouldn't have told you anything!" roared Mordred angrily. "You aren't ready, and-"

"I'm as ready as I could ever be!" snarled Orion furiously, his viridian eyes flashing in a deep green. "I'm here, aren't I? Despite everything, I'm still here putting up with you! But you won't see me again if you don't start answering my questions!"

"We'll explain," said Morgana quietly, flowing to hover in front of him. "You want to know about our work, then, we'll tell you, since it seems that Gellert has already told you much."

Orion saw Mordred heavily inhaling with anger, his ghostly nostrils flaring, but the spirit remained quiet, his eyes narrowed at him, scrutinizing him.

"Your mother was supposed to bear the Potter heir," suddenly said Morgana, piercing him with her eyes, her voice now sharp and unforgiving. "She was supposed to have a baby with Potter blood only, undiluted, clean from the influence of any other wizarding bloodline-"

"A Potter heir," snarled Mordred angrily, leveling Orion with a hard stare, "could have been matched with the Malfoy heir, giving us an offspring with the blood and characteristics we were looking for." His lips curled, and he spat snidely, "But it seems that your mother liked to spread her legs-"

Orion let out a hiss of fury, losing the already flimsy rein on his anger, and instantly launched himself on Mordred, punching him hard on the jaw as they toppled to the ground in a sprawl of ethereal and flesh-and-bone limbs.

He fiercely pummeled his fists repeatedly on Mordred's face, but the spirit gave as good as he got, and Orion felt a brutal kick to his ribs and a punch to his cheekbone, accompanied by a cracking snap which reverberated through the domed chamber.

Water-like liquid splashed around them as they rolled in a lock of limbs, each trying to get to the other and pummel their fists into each other's faces, but abruptly, they were ripped apart, each flung to either sides, while Morgana hovered above them with a thunderous expression on her ghostly face.

"Behave like adults!" she spat angrily, leveling them with a disgusted gaze. "I won't put up with childish displays of testosterone!"

Orion darkly glared at Mordred and picked himself up from the floor, clutching his ribcage with an arm while he carefully traced his face with his fingertips, letting out a low hiss of pain.

His left eye was swollen shut, he felt a sharp, stabbing pain on his chest, and his cheekbone ached unbearably; he was certain that he had a black eye, and a purplish bruise on his broken cheek.

Mordred looked disheveled, with his ghostly robes askew, but his translucent face had no marks –he should have expected it since he hadn't been infused with his Necromantic powers while attacking him.

Furthermore, the spirit was vindictively smirking at him with a superior expression on his face.

Orion lips twisted in hatred as he glanced at the spirit, before he swiftly flicked his wrist and caught his shooting wand, aiming it at his face as he snapped, "Sana laetifico!"

A snap issued and he felt his cheekbone rearranging itself, while he bit his lower lip to hold in a groan of pain, before he casted swiftly, "Mollis oculus!"

Quickly, the pain around his left eye faded away and he touched it experimentally, feeling that it had healed.

He inwardly thanked Mistress Petra Podroff - the Hydra's Healing Dark Arts teacher- for having already started to cover highly useful healing spells, and finally glanced down at his chest.

"Oh, great," muttered Orion under his breath, as he saw a faint smudge of blood seeping through his Durmstrang uniform's shirt.

His chest wound had been reopened during his fray with Mordred, though he could already feel the uncomfortable, sharp tingle of his skin knitting back together as Lezander's blood helped his body to heal quickly, now that the wound wasn't infected with poison any longer.

Mordred was eyeing him suspiciously, and he swiftly clasped closed his school robes to completely cover his shirt; the spirits now knew that he had rescued Grindelwald but he wasn't giving Mordred the pleasure of knowing that he had been badly injured during the mission – he would check the wound later.

"Sit down and calm yourself," said Morgana quietly. "And I'll answer some of your questions."

Orion flicked his wand, quickly conjuring a plush, winged armchair, and took a seat.

"Begin," he snapped crisply, piercing both of them with a hard, narrowed gaze.


	67. Die Experimente & the Final Decision

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AN: **

Hi, I'm finally back! –grins- I hope you like this chapter and that it isn't too boring, but it's kind of a transition chapter, so bear with me. Ah, and I must warn you that this might not be too well written because I certainly noticed that the lack of practice impaired my writing abilities! But anyway, I hope the problem won't last for too long.

And I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing all this time, I appreciate it a lot!

On another note, there's one particular review I would like to answer since I found it very interesting and my reply might be relevant for some readers: you have one thing right, I never show what's happening on the Light side of things! My whole story is written from Orion's point of view, we learn stuff at the same time that he does, so there are plenty of other things happening simultaneously in the story which we don't find out about until Orion does himself. So that's the main difference between my story and the stories of Lightning on the Wave, for example, where the reader sees what's going on with all the characters. In my story, we only know what's going on with Orion. So you're right in saying that my story goes in depth into the Dark side but neglects the Light, and that's because what's happening in the Light side still hasn't affected Orion, but it will. Dumbledore, to name one, is certainly busy throughout the story, though we don't see what he's doing, but when it affects Orion, we will discover it. I must admit that what's going on in the Light side will be much more relevant later, and that's when we'll discover more complexities in the Light, because certainly, the Dark isn't the only side which has powerful wizards and witches and which has its own convoluted plans and designs. The only thing I can tell you is that all of that will eventually be disclosed! But not at once, it will be piece by piece –winks-. And you're right when saying that the Light is also being affected by the muggleborn and muggle influx of blood into their lines, if it continues both Sources would be nullified and only the neutral magic would remain, and surely, the Light should also be concerned about it, as you say, they can also see that their children are powerfully weaker in each passing generation, and even if they never knew of or believed in Slytherin's research, they can see it themselves. All I can say is that there's a reason for their behavior and that they might be doing something about it… I don't know how to explain it without revealing too much, the only thing I can say is that the Light is just as complex as the Dark I've shown, but we don't know about it because Orion hasn't discovered it yet, and also because we still haven't seen a real battle between Light and Dark where we might see that the Light is also powerful, and not only because of their numbers. But that can't be really shown until the wars start, so it will take a while… Um, well, I hope I managed to clarify some stuff, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing, and thanks for telling me all your opinions and ideas, which I found fascinating!

* * *

**Chapter 67**

"Your mother was supposed to bear the Potter heir," repeated Morgana quietly, her ethereal features showing tiredness. "And that child would have been matched with the Malfoy heir-"

"Draco," interrupted Orion crisply, leveling her with a stern gaze. "Why with him? Why did you want my mother to carry the Potter heir? My mum was a muggleborn; it doesn't make sense-"

"Yes, she was a mudblood," snapped Mordred, swiftly floating forward to hover inches away from Orion, making his attention focus back on him. "It's because of the neutral magic in her blood that we wanted her to bear a Potter baby."

"My son," interjected Morgana, shooting him a glance which Orion couldn't quite decipher, "let me-"

"No mother, I'll explain it," said Mordred bitingly, his hard gaze never leaving Orion.

Orion frowned at them as his eyes snapped from one to the other; Morgana's ghostly face revealed a hint of resignation and weariness, and she remained quiet while Mordred continued.

"As I'm sure you already know, the Potter line was once dark," said the spirit curtly.

"They came from Ignotus Peverell's line," said Orion, stiffly nodding at him. "I know that Ignotus' line produced two branches: the Gaunts when it mixed with Slytherin's line, and the Potter line, which has mixed with light bloodlines for some centuries."

"Exactly," affirmed Mordred, "and by mixing with light blood, the dark magic in the Potter line diminished throughout the ages. That was why we wanted your mother to bear the Potter heir, because her neutral magic would have significantly weakened the predominating light blood in the Potter line. Furthermore, for a mudblood, your mother was extraordinarily powerful; such rarities like powerful and truly gifted mudbloods occasionally occur, surely as a way to counterbalance the stronger intensity of power in pureblooded light and dark lines."

Orion frowned at him. "So you're telling me that-"

"I'm telling you that we wanted to rescue the dark magic of the Potter line," interrupted Mordred sharply, his ghostly features showing impatience and short-temperedness. "The biological match of your mother with James Potter would have produced the first half-blood child in the Potter line; not a pureblood, surely, but that child would have had weaker light blood than any other Potter before it. And thus, when that child would have been matched with the Malfoy heir, the dark blood of the Malfoy line would have dominated the weaker light blood of the Potter line, resulting in a child with stronger dark magic from both sides, since the dark blood of the Potter line would have been buttressed by the dark, pure blood of the Malfoy line."

"Not to mention, of course," bit out Orion, his hands clenching into fists, "that the 'Malfoy heir' is also a Black."

Mordred darkly smirked at him. "Precisely. We are quite proud to have produced him; the union of two of the most powerful, pureblooded, dark bloodlines-"

"To have produced him?" snapped Orion angrily, narrowing his eyes at him. "Draco is also-"

"An experiment?" cut in Mordred, his smirk widening. "Not quite. Oh, we did have a hand in Narcissa Black's and Lucius Malfoy's union – a little mental push here, another there… though it wasn't too necessary; both their parents were quite eager to see the match realized. Nevertheless, Draco Malfoy was never an experiment, he was a certainty. We knew he would be the heir of two powerful dark bloodlines. Though not powerful enough to be a VA candidate himself, he has the blood in him to produce one, once he has children." His smirk dropped, and he leveled Orion with an angry, narrowed gaze. "That's why we wanted the Potter heir to be matched with him; because their offspring would have been powerful indeed. And your mother ruined that-"

"Did she?" snarled Orion, his temper rising as they broached the crux of the matter. "And was she aware that she 'had' to bear the Potter heir? Did she know about you? I'm certain she didn't. I'm certain you never revealed yourselves to her; that you never asked her what she wanted! And you've already confessed that Slughorn was an Aux Atrum, and I know he erased his memories… So what did you do?! Did you-"

"We did," interjected Morgana quietly.

"Mother!" snapped Mordred angrily, glaring at her. "I told you that-"

"Enough!" she said sharply, smoothly sliding to float in front of Orion, gazing down at him as her features softened marginally. "What you suspect is correct. Along the centuries we've had Aux Atrum taking positions as teachers in most of the schools in the wizarding world. They've always worked for us, detecting valuable young wizards and witches. Valuable not only because of the purity and power of their bloodlines, but also, as in your mother's case, because of some trait or ability. Your mother was powerful and highly intelligent, and the mixing of her blood with the Potter line would have weakened the light Potter blood, thus fortifying the line's dwindling dark magic." She pierced Orion with her eyes as she continued, "That's why we wanted her to bear the Potter heir, not the Black heir. Your father's line was already powerful, pureblooded and dark, and by mixing with muggleborn blood it only served to weaken the dark magic already carried in the main Black line – Cadmus' line, your line. Horace Slughorn obeyed our commands when influencing your mother-"

"What did he do?" demanded Orion through gritted teeth.

Morgana lifted her chin, and replied curtly, "All Aux Atrum who serve as teachers in schools, following our orders, use mind magic on selected students to implant suggestions, desires, urges-"

"To make them fall in love?" snapped Orion angrily.

"No," retorted Morgana sharply. "Strong emotions such as that cannot be implanted; they cannot be faked or created out of nothing. A skilled Master of the Arts of the Mind, as are all the Aux Atrum who work for us by being school teachers, can cast compulsions to make a young witch or wizard have an infatuation for someone, but the implanted emotion isn't deep enough to have effect for too long."

Orion's jaw clenched, and he hissed out, "So Slughorn casted a compulsion on my mother-"

"He did," said Morgana stoically. "As many did long before and after him to countless of others, if it served our purpose of strengthening the dark bloodlines." She clicked her tongue in distaste. "But Slughorn turned out to be quite a disappointment; we have others much more suited than him at present, one in Hogwarts, several in Durmstrang-"

"What?!" snapped Orion angrily, rising to his feet. "You have the Aux Atrum still doing this now?"

Mordred scoffed, and said snidely, "Of course we do. It's the way we've operated for centuries-"

"You're tampering with people's emotions to make them 'produce' the 'offspring' you desire?" bit out Orion irately.

"Don't be stupid, boy," said Mordred disparagingly. "It's better for us to plan the optimal crossings instead of leaving crucial, young wizards and witches to decide for themselves with whom to have children by just following their baser-"

"We don't tamper with emotions," interrupted Morgana sharply, boring her stern gaze into Orion's furious one. "Yes, the Aux Atrum cast compulsions over the minds of selected young wizards and witches, or over their parents, so that the match we desire comes to fruition; but normally it's successful because the interested parties already want those matches to be realized, usually for reasons other than 'love'. In the case of purebloods, the matches we design are carried through because both parties see the convenience of that match, be it because it's a highly convenient union of powerful bloodlines, fortunes, or houses. Most of the times, the compulsions only serve to give them an encouraging 'push'."

"But that wasn't my mother's case," snapped Orion hotly, his eyes narrowing to glare at her.

"It wasn't," said Morgana coolly. "James Potter was in love with your mother and Slughorn simply cast a compulsion on her to break the reticence she had to accept James Potter's pursuit of her-"

"She hated him!" spat Orion angrily. "My father told me that she couldn't bear James Potter, and suddenly everything changed! Suddenly, in seventh year, she started to befriend James Potter, when she was already seeing my father!"

Mordred loudly snorted, and said harshly, "But they kept it a secret, didn't they? No one knew that a Black was dating a mudblood, not even Slughorn found out about it. Can you truly blame us for making her more receptive to James Potter's advances when she was officially unattached? Even if she hadn't been, our design for her match was the best option-"

"Of course I can blame you!" snapped Orion crisply. "My father loved her, and she ended up married to his best friend; he suffered for it! And what about the way my mother felt; she believed to have loved them both, and…"

"I repeat that the compulsion Slughorn cast wouldn't have made her fall in love-"

"I heard you the first time," said Orion sharply, interrupting Morgana as he fiercely rubbed his forehead. "But by messing with her mind in that way, who knows what you caused…"

He trailed off uncertainly, since his anger had suddenly deflated when he remembered what he owed to James Potter; not only had the wizard given his life to protect him, but he had also given him his blood. Moreover, he felt torn between the loyalty that he owed to James Potter and the one he owed to his own father.

Nonetheless, he realized that it was quite pointless to imagine what could have been; for all he knew his mother could have ended up falling in love with Severus Snape if her mind would have been left alone. If she would have never befriended James Potter, he was fairly certain that his mother and Severus wouldn't have broken their friendship…

He sighed and dropped his hand away from his forehead. It was indeed pointless, his mother had loved both his father and James Potter, and he would leave it like that, since he knew that she had been happy, even if she hadn't been aware that her choices hadn't been truly freely taken.

And suddenly, he understood several things which had always plagued him with uncertainties.

"This is why you told me that I was unexpected," he said, glancing up at them, "the first time we met, in the Chamber of Whispers. It was because you thought that I was the son of Sirius Black and a French pureblooded witch, since that was what I told everyone. You didn't expect that Sirius Black's son would be a VA candidate. Moreover, when my identity as Harry Potter was revealed, and thus, when it was known that I was Lily Evans' son, you still didn't expect me to be powerful, because her muggleborn blood should have weakened the dark magic in the Black line."

"Yes," said Morgana, piercing him with a scrutinizing gaze, while a frown spread over her ghostly features. "We're still unsure why you are powerful enough to be a VA candidate when you're the result of the match between…"

Her words fell deaf in Orion's ears as his mind lurched forwards. Something had finally clicked. There were two things the spirits were unaware of: that he carried a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him, and that he had James Potter's blood in him as well.

And at last, he understood that while his mother's neutral blood had weakened the light magic in the Potter line, it had also helped the dark magic in the Potter and Black line to merge more powerfully than it could have ever happened by any other means. Just like the spirits had explained, the Black blood had strengthened the lingering dark magic in the Potter line, since the light Potter magic had been vastly diminished thanks to the influx of strong and powerful muggleborn neutral blood.

Furthermore, it could very well be the case that he had survived the consangri ritual –which was a dark blood spell- because the light magic in his blood was weak, and therefore, it couldn't oppose the dark magic of the ritual. Not to mention that he was Voldemort's horcrux, and therefore, the dark magic he had received when he had been turned into the horcrux had also surely made him more powerful, and thus, helped him survive a ritual with such high mortality rates.

He vaguely wondered if, perhaps, his mother had been aware of any of it…

Nevertheless, one thing became clear to him: in the end, she had broken whatever compulsion had been wrapped around her mind. In the end, she had bore a son to the wizard she had initially loved. And even if some elements of the compulsion had made her decide to do the consangri ritual, so that her son would also be a Potter, what mattered was that she had been the key; she had changed everything...

Abruptly, as that last thought echoed in his mind, he saw the truth. He was indeed the 'result' that the spirits had been waiting for: he was the offspring of Lily Evans, a Potter, and a Black.

He was what the spirits had wanted to create, only that he had come decades earlier than expected.

They had wanted the child of Lily Evans and James Potter to be matched with Draco Malfoy. Instead, it was as if the fates had skipped a step to create him in one quick mix of three bloodlines; even stronger than originally planned since he carried the blood of the main Black bloodline, not the secondary Black line in Draco's blood...

Suddenly, he paled.

"Draco," he said, his voice suddenly turning hoarse as his gaze pierced the spirits. "You told me that you wanted the Potter heir to be matched with Draco Malfoy. I'm not the Potter heir, but I'm the Black heir, and Draco also has Black blood. A crossing between us would yield a child with stronger Black dark blood, and you said that there's an Aux Atrum in Hogwarts-"

"Oh yes," interrupted Mordred, smirking at him while his voice held a hint of cold relish. "That can still be fixed. After all, you assured Vulcan that you're planning on breaking your marital magical bond with Voldemort. And I assume that Grindelwald –in all his riveting disclosures to you- didn't forget to explain the necessity of-"

"What I want to know is if someone has been tampering with Draco's mind!" snarled Orion angrily, advancing towards the spirit, while he instinctively grasped his wand in a tight grip. "This is another reason why you didn't want me to bond with Voldemort, isn't it? Because you were hoping that I would be matched with Draco Malfoy, to create more Vindico candidates for you! I know Narcissa and Lucius wanted to match us together, did you 'help' them with that decision as well?!"

"It wasn't necessary for us to do anything," replied Morgana calmly. "The Malfoys didn't need to be convinced that a match between you and their son was the best option in every regard. As for the boy-"

"He's already 'in love' with you without any assistance on our part," said Mordred scathingly.

Orion stopped himself from flinching as Mordred's snide words resounded in his mind. He had never halted to consider if Draco truly felt something beyond friendship for him. He knew Narcissa believed that Draco felt something more, but he had never wanted to ponder much on it, since he didn't quite know what to do about it.

His friendship with Draco had deepened through the years and he considered him his best friend, along with Calypso. And he could also remember the kiss they had shared long ago, and the lie he had told Draco; it hadn't felt brotherly, at all. On the other hand, it hadn't felt as powerfully consuming and shattering as what he always felt with Voldemort…

He repeatedly shook his head, as if attempting to clear it, and glanced at the spirits; Morgana had a faint smile on her ethereal lips and Mordred was smirking at him knowingly.

Orion glared at them, and spat, "How do I know that you're not affecting me-"

"We can't breach your mind," said Morgana tersely.

"Yes, I know, Gellert told me," snapped Orion irritably, trying to find some explanation for his suddenly confused thoughts. "But –er– how do I know that you haven't ordered that Aux Atrum you have in Hogwarts to cast a compulsion on Draco's mind to make him-"

"We haven't," interrupted Morgana calmly, "there's no need for it. The boy already-"

"Yes, yes," bit out Orion crisply, "but how can I believe a word of what you say? I only trust that you're not tampering with my mind because Gellert assured me that you can't; and I believe him, but I don't trust you! After what you did to my mother, there's nothing I can't believe you capable of doing." He rubbed his forehead in agitation, and demanded curtly, "Who's the Aux Atrum in Hogwarts? I have to know; I don't want anyone messing with my friends-"

Mordred snorted derisively. "You can't honestly expect us to tell you, can you? That person works for us, and one of his or her aims in life is to help you become the Vindico. So that Aux Atrum –or any other, for that matter- isn't an inconvenience or threat to you in any way."

"He's an inconvenience," snapped Orion, "if he's going around mucking with my friends' minds and complicating matters for me."

"It seems to me," said Mordred, smirking at him with a vindictive expression on his face, "that you're complicating matters on your own rather well, if you're not sure what, or should I say, _who_ you want."

Orion squared his shoulders, and said in a grave, quiet voice, "I care for Draco deeply and our friendship can feel messy at times, given what he's going through and my own circumstances, but I know perfectly well who I want. That won't change; no matter your opinion on who would be the 'optimal match' for me."

He pierced Mordred with his eyes, and added sharply, "And there's no need to tell me that I have the responsibility of having an heir with the best possible candidate in order to fortify my bloodline. Never forget who Voldemort is. We can speak openly about this, now that Gellert told me that you know who Voldemort really is: Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Gaunt. As such, he's not only Slytherin's heir but Ignotus Peverell's as well. I'm a Black and Cadmus Peverell's heir, therefore, in our union, we would be rejoining the last two lines left of the Peverell brothers, and they were extremely powerful, weren't they, given that they had the magical capacity to create the Hallows?" He smirked at them with deep satisfaction. "With my bond to Voldemort I have not only followed my own wishes and desires, but I have also created a new line which will be the union of three of the most powerful, dark bloodlines."

"If you have an heir with him," sharply pointed out Morgana, intently scrutinizing him.

"I will," said Orion, his posture suddenly stiffening, since he had conflicting thoughts on the matter after what Grindelwald had revealed to him.

"Will you, indeed?" countered Mordred, narrowing his ghostly eyes at him. "Tell us, how much has Grindelwald explained to you? I expect that you have nagged him to know why you must kill Voldemort. After all, you've nagged us constantly ever since you were informed of that duty."

"Duty?" gritted out Orion through clenched teeth. "It's not a duty. None of the things I have to do to become the VA is a duty; it's a choice, MY choice. Gellert told me. He told me everything. Everything you thought I wasn't prepared to know, but it seems that I am, since I'm here, with you, discussing it."

"You're here because you suspected that Slughorn was an Aux Atrum and you wanted to know what part he had played in your mother's choices," retorted Mordred scathingly. "You came in here counting on defending your dead mother by waving the sword of just retribution at us, judging us to be cruel evildoers and striking us down accordingly." His expression darkened, and he bit out, "But you realized that what we wanted to do was justified, if not, you would have thrown one of your usual temper tantrums. Indeed, you have accepted it with an unparalleled modicum of common sense, for you. You understand that all our decisions are based on the necessity of strengthening Dark Magic. That's what Grindelwald made you realize, isn't it? That in the end, it's not all about you, but about our Magic."

Orion's nostrils flared, and he spat angrily, "Of course that it's easy for you to say all that and to see everything unemotionally and detachedly; after all, it's not you who has to do it, is it? It's not you who has to kill to become more powerful, it's not you who has to endure your own magic relentlessly spurring you further to attempt to become something you might not survive, something that will change you in no foreseeable way, and that if you don't attempt to do it, you face the certainty of slowly losing your mind. You don't have to kill someone you love, you don't have to sacrifice-"

"Sacrifice!" snarled Mordred irately, the ghostly muscles of his jaw throbbing. "You speak to me about sacrifice!"

"Ah, yes," sneered Orion, "you gave up some decades of your natural life in exchange of being in spirit form for eternity." He eyed Mordred's ethereal body, and added sarcastically, "How old were you when you died, forty? What a staggering sacrifice of life!"

"I was twenty-eight," snapped Mordred incensed. "And you will never be able to grasp what true sacrifice means; what I have-"

"Yeah, yeah," said Orion mordantly, successfully masking his surprise at the spirit's death age, "so you lost some decades of life. That's nothing in comparison to what I have to do, and I'm sixteen! If I would accomplish something by offing myself at a young age like you did, then I would rather do that and take the easy path!"

"Easy path?!" hissed out Mordred, glaring at him with contempt. "You think you're the only one who has been forced to make tough decisions for the welfare of our kind? I killed loved ones as well! You think you're the only one who has suffered, when my mother and I-"

"Enough, this is getting us nowhere!" abruptly interrupted Morgana, leveling her son with a quelling gaze.

"No, this is getting us exactly where I wanted," retorted Orion heatedly, glaring at Mordred. "Fine, you tell me that you have killed loved ones and that you've sacrificed much; I'll believe you. But tell me this, were you a VA candidate?"

"No," snapped Mordred with asperity. "At that time we still hadn't found a way to create Him; I couldn't try myself because…" He clamped his mouth shut, and added stiffly, "We didn't know how. We hadn't attained the knowledge necessary to come up with the creation of the Hallows, and thus, we hadn't discovered the possibility of creating a test that would produce the Vindico."

"Exactly, you weren't a VA candidate," said Orion in a steely tone of voice, deciding to let go of the numerous questions that had popped in his mind, knowing they wouldn't be answered. "Therefore, you don't know all that it implies. You didn't feel the pull, as I call it, or maybe you did but surely not as we feel it now." He balled his hands into fists, and continued angrily, "And I say 'we' because there have been several of us that have been forced to sacrifice much in order to attempt to fulfill the goal of producing the Vindico. There have been many VA candidates throughout the centuries, right? And all of them died when they failed the test, and those who didn't, what happened to them?"

"It seems to me that you already know," said Morgana quietly, piercing him with her eyes.

"Yes, those who couldn't attempt to become the VA became Dark Lords," said Orion stiffly. "Gellert told me that you're behind every Dark Lord that has ever existed; that's what failed experiments become, because of the pull."

Morgana nodded, and said curtly, "In absence of the Vindico, there must always be a Dark Lord; a dark wizard powerful enough to lead all others and to advance on the Dark's goals."

Orion gazed at her as his anger rose, the words sounding like a practiced, unapologetic and self-reassuring litany to his ears.

"Funny that you didn't even twitch when I used the word 'experiment'," he said crisply. "Is that truly what we are to you?"

A frown spread over Morgana's ethereal features as she gazed back at him, while saying quietly, "No, _you_ are like a son to me."

Orion scoffed derisively, though when he saw that her expression remained as serious as ever, he dismissively waved a hand.

"Fine, whatever."

"I mean it," she said in her eerie, carrying voice.

Orion shot her a glance, but it was completely devoid of any warmth or gratefulness.

"Is there any point to the way you've digressed our discussion?" interjected Mordred acerbically, his tone and posture defensive as he hovered closer to Morgana.

"Yes, there is," replied Orion sharply. "My point is that no matter how much you've sacrificed, it will never remotely sum up to what all the rest of the past and present Vindico candidates have sacrificed. I won't use myself as an example, since I know that you think I'm not worthy of using the word 'sacrifice' to refer to my own experiences," he quipped acidly, "but let's take Gellert for instance, who has spent decades in prison and who has always fought against the pull in order to not lose his mind to insanity. I dare say he has sacrificed quite a lot. And let's take for another example Cadmus, who wasn't a candidate, but who gave his life to create the Resurrection Stone Hallow. And he gave up his life quite literally, since he became a non-human creature, a Dementor, no less!" He pierced Mordred with his eyes, and jeered, "Wouldn't you say that he sacrificed much more than you did? And all because you 'persuaded' him with your compulsions to create the Hallow, using his love for Eloise as a fuel for his obsession, all because you needed the Hallow for your own aims. And what did he get in return? Nothing! Why would he care if the Sources cease to exist when he's a Dementor? Do you really think somewhere in his incoherent, twisted, Dementor-mind he's congratulating himself for creating a Hallow, and thus, someday help some poor sap to become the Vindico? He couldn't care less; the only goal in his life was to bring back Eloise-"

"Those are your examples of sacrifices?" snorted Mordred disparagingly. "I can accept Grindelwald's 'sacrifices' if I must, though he chose to follow his own path independently from ours, so you'll understand if I can't commiserate much with him. But I can't accept Cadmus Peverell as an example when he had the power to do much more with his life than pine after a dead half-blood witch. He was completely egotistical. At least Grindelwald fought to bring Dark back into power… If those are the best you can do…"

"Cadmus had the right to choose what to do with his life!" snapped Orion heatedly.

"No, he didn't," said Morgana quietly. "He had the responsibility of taking interest in something else rather than his own situation in life, and he didn't. He had the power to help dark wizarding kind beyond the creation of the Hallow, but he wasted away the rest of his life by sinking in his own desires, excluding the welfare of anyone else from his concerns. With great power comes great responsibility."

Orion scoffed. "According to whom?"

Mordred narrowed his eyes at him, and demanded angrily, "Are you trying to tell us that you're going to give up on trying to become the Vindico?"

"If I had already decided that," said Orion stiffly, "I wouldn't be here."

"Then why are you still here?" snapped Mordred impatiently. "We answered your questions about Slughorn, what more do you want?"

"Answers," retorted Orion, leveling him with a hard gaze. "As I said before, everything I'll do from now onwards will be my choice. And to make my choice, I need to know everything. I want full disclosure. You didn't give me a complete answer before." He narrowed his eyes, and added in a steely tone of voice, "Tell me what else Slughorn did."

Mordred sighed with angry exasperation. "He casted a mind compulsion web on your mother-"

"Not that!" shouted Orion, fisting his hands. "I already know that. How thick do you think I am? Tell me about Die Experimente, as Grindelwald calls it! Tell me how you're able to distinguish which wizards and witches have to be crossed with which; tell me how is it that Grindelwald knows so much about Slytherin's research discoveries! Even Vagnarov has mentioned them during some Necromancy classes! Tell me how they can know this when they aren't parselmouths, and when you aren't either!"

"Ah," said Mordred with grim satisfaction. "So yet again you want us to confirm your suspicions? Why do you trouble yourself with looking for answers here, if you're able to come up with them on your own?"

Orion clenched his jaw, and said through gritted teeth, "Because I still hoped that you would have told me everything important each time we discussed a matter, instead of just giving me half-answers. We mentioned Slytherin last time, and you didn't say a word about him!"

"We told you that Cadmus had killed him-"

"I told you that, you told me nothing!" snapped Orion hotly. "You always make me say everything but you never give me any information in return. I want to know about the experiments!"

"Why don't you tell us first?" said Morgana calmly, gazing at him expectantly.

Orion groaned, and said waspishly, as he raked his fingers through his hair, "We're going to do it this way again? Fine. You used Slytherin, in the same way you used Cadmus, and Circe knows how many more… You needed someone to discover the way the creation of magic works in the mixing of blood; you needed to know what happened when one kind of wizarding line was crossed with another, and for how long would a type of magic survive several iterated crossings with other types of magic. You needed to know how breeding worked for wizarding kind, in order to understand which bloodlines had to be mixed with which - in order to produce your Vindico."

He pierced his eyes into hers, and said in a steely tone of voice, "Every VA candidate, even myself, are the end-result of centuries of carefully planned crossings between bloodlines, and it was all possible because Slytherin spent his life obsessed to find the rules of how it worked. He became obsessed because you pushed him towards it, in the same way you pushed Cadmus centuries afterwards, when you finally knew how to create a Hallow and you passed the knowledge onto him. Slytherin, instead, had to work from scratch. He had to create endless numbers of complicated potions, parsel-spells, and dark spells in order to conduct his research, and all he got in exchange was such a deep-rooted focus on his aim, that what followed was the need to know how he could live longer in order to conclude his work. It drove him to create the theory behind the creation of horcruxes, and it drove him to search for a Necromancer in order to have some questions answered; it drove him to his death!"

"And why do you suspect that we had something to do with it?" said Morgana impassively.

Orion shot her a tired and defeated glance. "Because the only way for you to know how to conduct successful crossings, and for people like Vagnarov and Grindelwald to know about Slytherin's research conclusions, is for you to have been breaking into Slytherin's mind while he was working, all those centuries ago. If you hadn't, you would have never been able to know what was written in his journals, since none of you are parselmouths. Furthermore, you didn't even blink when I mentioned Slytherin's theories to create horcruxes, when we discussed the ritual you had used to remain in this form. And you knew that the Resurrection Stone had something blocking its powers, so you know it's a horcrux. Moreover, when we discussed Cadmus, you told me that I should thank you, because I have been the recipient of much knowledge discovered by the incitement caused by your 'persuasions'." He gazed at his slowly unclenching fists, and added in a low, bleary voice, "You meant his journals. 'Die Experimente' is nothing more than Slytherin's research applied to the whole pool of wizarding kind; for your own benefit."

"For OUR benefit," interjected Mordred sharply.

"Fine," said Orion, with a shrug of his shoulders, "for the benefit of Dark Magic."

Mordred smirked at him. "I see that Grindelwald did a good job in making you understand what's in play. After all, it seems that it wasn't so bad for him to disclose so much to you."

Orion ignored the comment, and grimly smirked at him, which came out as a dejected, bitter grimace. "Don't you see a pattern? Every one of those of whom you 'touch' in some way, end up mad, dead and soulless, or a dehumanized creature such as a Dementor."

"Do they?" said Mordred nonchalantly. "And in which category does your spouse fit in?"

In a bat of an eyelash, Orion had swiftly wiped out his wand, pressing its sharp point into Mordred's throat, as his other hand tightly wrapped around the back of the spirit's neck, pulling Mordred's ghostly face close to his.

"Ask again, if you dare," hissed out Orion, his face darkly somber while his all-black eyes eerily glowed in fury.

"A fast learner, I see," said Mordred coolly, pointedly glancing at Orion's wand.

Orion briefly gazed at it, and saw that his hands and wand were covered by an dense but infinitely thin black mist. And he understood at once, that unlike last time, he had reacted without a thought to the knowledge that he would be attacking a spirit; unwittingly calling forth his Necromantic powers, so that they allowed his hands and wand to physically touch and harm the spirit.

"I am," he said in a low voice, ragged by the swelling anger that was bursting inside him, regardless of the detached feeling that his Necromantic abilities cast upon him.

He breathed deeply, his wand shaking in anger as he sunk it deeper into Mordred's throat, while he glanced away from him, trying to collect himself.

To his surprise, he saw Morgana staring at him. She had her arms crossed over her chest, simply observing them without any signs of wanting to interrupt. Her expression was closed and undecipherable, almost as if she was watching a boring, uninteresting event, though her eyes were as piercing as usual.

"Come on, boy!" abruptly roared Mordred, violently waving his hand to encompass the domed Crypt. "This is what you came here for; all the rest were preambles. Yes, you might have wanted to know if your mother was part of our breeding designs, but what was really eating you alive was to know if your own beloved spouse was also part of them!"

"Was he?" hissed out Orion, his fingers tightening around the spirits' neck.

Mordred sneered disdainfully, "You need to ask?"

"No," said Orion, deeply inhaling before continuing in a deathly quiet voice, "I know. Not only because Gellert told me, but because everything fits; I understand so much now."

"Do you really?" retorted Mordred composedly, arching an eyebrow.

"Tell me what you did to him," said Orion briskly, jerking his head to a side to fling away an annoying lock of hair. "Tell me why he wasn't powerful enough to be a VA candidate. 1971 to 1978; tell me about Slughorn's part in it." His jaw tightened, and he added stiffly, "Tell me how he was – 'produced'."

"You tell us-"

"No!" snarled Orion heatedly. "This time, YOU tell ME!"

"I will tell you," came Morgana's quiet voice.

Orion snapped his head to a side and saw her unfolding her arms as she slowly flowed to hover a small distance away from them.

"I'll start in the beginning," she said calmly. "During all our lives, including our natural ones, we've been interested in the way different types of blood interact with one another in times of creation. And it became increasingly necessary to understand how it worked in the creation of life; in the creation of our kind." She extended her arms outwards, as if to engulf the whole room, while she continued, "Alas, in our times we didn't have the advanced knowledge in potions and spell-creation in order to research such a complicated and expansive matter. Therefore, we studied it in the simple ways we could, while we tried to gather as much information as possible; information related to bloodlines. We started seeing patterns, of course; patterns in which we could distinguish the possibility that pure lines of the same type of blood became stronger throughout each generation of children. You see, at first, the distinction between Light and Dark magic was believed to be a simple matter of preference and interest. It wasn't known that some wizards had more facility to master dark spells because they carried what we call nowadays 'dark blood'. It was believed to be a matter of taste, not determined by the biological composition of our blood. As it often happens, certain behaviors were regarded and connoted in a negative way. Since Dark magic has always been the rawest and most brutal type of magic, it was inevitably catalogued as something to be feared, since it's mostly spurred by strong, feral emotions, while Light magic represents, if you will, the softer characteristics of nature; not destruction, but creation; not anger, ambition, or lust, but calmness, selflessness, and levelness. Furthermore, the muggles eventually imbued their prejudices and categorizations into our world, deeming that that which was strange and seemingly threatening to them was to be evil, and that which was useful and apparently not harmful, was to be good; most often than not, with the religious connotations of the new doctrines which were springing at the time-"

"What has this to do with Tom?" said Orion impatiently, without losing his hold on Mordred.

"It's pertinent, I assure you," she said serenely. "You have to remember that in our times there was much ignorance, not only in muggle communities, but also in the wizarding world, and these were mixed together, so one's ignorance fed the other. In such way happened, that given that very little was known of why some children were more magically powerful than others, some wizards started to believe that it had to do with the personality traits of the parents. Muggles labeled those who practiced the Dark Arts to be 'evil' or with a certain tendency to violence and strong or wild emotions. Similarly, the same applied to those who practiced what we called then the Light Arts. And such view was inevitably adopted by those wizards and witches who had little else to take reference from. All that wizards could see from one generation to the next, was that children from 'alike' parents were magically stronger."

"To make the story short, once the muggle and wizarding worlds split apart, due to the wars and the period of religious persecution and 'witch-hunt', those views still pervaded in our society, since nothing much had been discovered to lay the foundations of a true research on the matter of blood and power. Therefore, some wizards believed that the children from two 'evil' parents, or better said, violent characters in some aspect or another, would be more powerful than the children from a 'good' person and an 'evil' person. You understand? They wanted to match a dark wizard with a dark witch, but they had no way of knowing what type of blood a magical person had, so their only way to pick them out was based on personality traits."

"Utterly fallacious, we know now, but in that era it was the only thing observable, we had no way to detect what type of blood someone carried. Therefore, those wizarding lines which ambitioned to be more powerful, and you could see cases in both Light and Dark lines, always married with what they thought were their same type of bloodline. But of course, for example, it usually happened that a mild mannered wizard really had dark blood, and a tempered witch really had light blood, so the crossings only served to accumulate the same type of personality traits in one line."

"In the case of those lines which made matches thinking they were always marrying into light families, it happened that the resulting children had a convoluted mix of blood, and the children were usually too mildly mannered, not necessarily because this personality trait could be hereditary, but because they were raised in a family where everyone was similar in character. So those supposedly 'light' children usually ended up being too soft, with no back-bone. On the other hand, the supposedly 'dark' children ended up being foul-tempered and too aggressive."

"Eventually, after centuries of advancing in our own research-" she pointedly pierced her eyes into Orion's "- and thanks to the work of Salazar Slytherin, we were finally able to understand how to detect blood types, and we finally understood how the different types of blood interacted during crossings. Without Slytherin's work, it would have probably taken us a couple of more centuries to arrive to his conclusions. Yes, we used him, but the matter was too important to be left to other less able wizards or witches. He had the mental prowess and magical capacity to accomplish it, and we surreptitiously encouraged him. We never revealed ourselves to him, he never knew of us, but I dare say that we owe him almost everything. Minds like those never appear too often, and when they do, we grasp the chance to use them for the betterment of the magical world. I won't apologize for it. If we had waited any longer, the bloodlines would have been too mixed to be rescued back to the purity they should have had. From the day Slytherin finished his research on blood, we have spent every minute undoing the harm done by ignorance, prejudice, and lack of knowledge."

"I see," said Orion quietly, having already unwittingly released Mordred during her explanation.

"I'm sure you don't, yet," interjected Morgana impassively. "There's much more to this story than I have told you, but I'm afraid now is not the time for it. Someday I'll tell you." Her lips quirked into a small smile. "Or better yet, someday you'll discover it on your own."

"And Tom?" pressed on Orion, feeling a frisson of impatience.

"The Gaunt family was the only branch of Slytherin's line which refused to back down from their old way of deciding the best matches for their line," replied Morgana, pointedly boring her ethereal eyes into his. "According to them, their way of doing it had worked, so they refused to change their method. And being what they thought to be a 'dark' pureblood line, they had always married their children with aggressive and often unstable characters; they still thought that it was a clear indication that the candidate was 'dark'."

Orion deeply sighed and rubbed his forehead. "So the Gaunts always married violent individuals, thinking that it was an observable trait which meant that the individual had powerful dark blood." He snapped his eyes up to her, and said quietly, "I saw Tom's family in a memory, they were not only grotesque but almost animalistic; violent, deranged even."

"They were," said Morgana calmly.

"And you tried to 'fix' it," pointed out Orion.

"We did," she replied, "not with much success. The family's bloodline was too muddled with different types of blood, and I'm afraid, with too many severe negative traits, like insanity and aggressiveness."

"And the way you tried to fix it was the same way you wanted to fix the Potter line," interjected Orion crisply, piercing her with his eyes. "Only that the Gaunts needed a more radical measure; a muggleborn wouldn't have been enough to neutralize some of that blood you deemed to be nocive in the Gaunt bloodline. It had to be a stronger and more corrosive blood; it had to be pure muggle blood."

Morgana thinly smiled at him. "Precisely."

"It was quite a desperate measure for you, wasn't it?" said Orion, his jaw unwittingly tightening. "To make some Aux Atrum cast a compulsion web on that poor witch- the only one barely salvable from that family- and to make her obsess over a worthless muggle, driving her to feed him a love potion." His eyes marginally narrowed. "That muggle was despicable, you should have at least chosen another one; someone who wouldn't have abandoned his pregnant wife, and then care nothing about leaving his child in an orphanage."

"We had our reasons to choose him; his blood was exactly what was needed-"

"You would have never gone to such lengths to 'recover' a bloodline which wasn't powerful. Obviously, you wanted the Gaunts to be as powerful as the joined line of Slytherin and Ignotus Peverell should have been. No matter how much they messed with their bloodline, it's evident, given Voldemort's abilities, that that power was still latent in the line."

"And the muggle helped it come to surface," said Morgana impassively.

"Yes, perhaps he did, but what about Tom?" demanded Orion briskly, his hands clenching into balls. "Why did you leave him in an orphanage? You knew there was a possibility that he would carry much of the power of Slytherin's and Ignotus Peverell's lines. You wanted to produce a VA candidate and you did!"

"Tom never reached the capacity to be a Vindico candidate."

"So you left him to rot in that orphanage!" snarled Orion angrily. "After it was you who chose his useless lump of a father, you didn't own up to what you did to him?!"

Morgana straightened to her full height, and said curtly, "I gave him life and powerful blood. If we hadn't intervened, that witch would have possibly never had any children, and the Gaunt line would have ended."

"Oh, yes, so instead, she ended up miserable after the muggle abandoned her, and then she died when she was still quite young," spat Orion heatedly. "And her son ended up powerful, driven by the same pull which drives the most powerful dark wizards, but not powerful enough for your standards, so you ditched him and never stopped to consider the consequences of your actions." He took a step to be inches away from her, and said acidly, "With great power comes great responsibility, remember? That's what you said, and yet, you don't apply it to yourself. You have the power to dictate lives, yet you don't take responsibility when things don't go your way and when you're dissatisfied with the results. I've always wondered, Morgana, what kind of wizard Voldemort would have been if he had been raised by a proper wizarding family. I guess now I know who to blame; I dare say, it's you and Dumbledore, both. Because both of you knew something about him, but never helped him; Dumbledore –whatever he tells himself- was prejudiced because of Tom's Slytherin's ancestry, and you simply didn't care about him because he wasn't powerful enough to be a VA candidate."

Morgana narrowed her eyes, and said sharply, "Don't compare me to that-"

"To that what?" snapped Orion briskly. "To that Light version of yourself? Narrow-minded, unscrupulous, manipulators of lives, that's what you are. " He brought his face close to hers, and hissed out quietly, "But I wonder, Morgana, what did you have Slughorn do at Hogwarts during the years Tom attended class there? By all means, I know it can't be the same Slughorn did to my mother, so what was it?"

"A second chance," harshly bit out Mordred, interposing himself between them, and glaring down at Orion. "We gave the boy another chance to see if he could grow to become powerful enough."

"Right," said Orion bitingly, "and you did that when he proved himself to be the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen! When at age eleven he was already creating his first dark parsel-spell, without having even read yet Slytherin's books! Without even knowing that he was Slytherin's heir! He had a unique ability, and he learned to use and control it on his own, with no help from anyone else. That's when you realized, that perhaps, you made a mistake in your first assessment of his capabilities, wasn't it? You measured him by one standard, in the same way those foolish wizards of the past measured 'dark blood' by observing personality traits." He scoffed scathingly. "It seems to me that you learned nothing from your past mistakes."

"Ah, but how touching," said Mordred snidely, "you're defending your spouse-"

"I'm defending no one," snapped Orion angrily. "I'm just stating the truth."

"Then let me state another," interjected Morgana sternly. "Tom wasn't the only one who at age eleven was already learning to control and use his unique abilities."

Orion blinked at her, and suddenly chuckled wryly. "You mean my dark powers? How little you know. I might have learned how to use them on my own, but for everything else, I was never alone." He pierced her with his eyes, and smirked. "Since the age of ten, I've always had him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Mordred sharply, while Morgana gazed at Orion with a scrutinizing gaze and a frown on her face.

Orion's smirk widened. "That's something you don't need to know." All vicious amusement dropped, and he narrowed his eyes at them. "You gave him a second chance, how? What was Slughorn's role in it?"

"Slughorn simply observed the boy," said Morgana coolly. "As in your case, we never aid possible Vindico candidates, they have to rise above themselves on their own."

Orion's eyes narrowed further, and he hissed out, "You lie. Something happened, something you don't want me to know, something which escaped your control. I was told about the Hallows when I was very young, yet, nobody ever told Tom-"

"We could feel it in you," interrupted Morgana sternly. "We wield mind-magic, yet we especially made ourselves keep enough magic to be able to detect someone with the levels of dark magic required to be a VA candidate. We felt it in you that first day in the Chamber of Whispers, and Igor acted before planned on his own volition, but it was a good decision; time was running short. Furthermore, the Aux Atrum know what to look for when trying to discern if a child could be a candidate. Slughorn couldn't detect it in Tom, therefore it was useless, and a risk, to tell him about the Hallows."

"You're lying to me," abruptly blurted out Orion, his intent gaze still scrutinizing her as he took a step away in disgust. "Or better said, you're not telling me the whole truth. Slughorn also did something, didn't he?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Something he was ashamed of… something which made him erase his own memories of the whole period in which Tom was at Hogwarts…yet keep one sloppily modified memory on purpose…"

His eyes widened and he stared at them in horror, instinctively backing away from them as he felt a surging wave of unadulterated rage and rancor well up in him. He could feel his dark magic inexorably blazing inside him, rising along with his wrath; he could feel black swirls of magic flapping his school robes, and he did his best to try to control it, but his mind was speeding too frenetically with terrible suspicions.

"You wanted another Salazar!" he hissed out, through jaws so clenched that he was certain that they would snap, while his shaking hand tightly grasped his wand by his side. "Perhaps Tom wasn't powerful enough to be able to use our unique kind of dark magic, but he was certainly brilliant enough to match, or surpass, Salazar Slytherin's genius! After all, he is Slytherin's direct heir!"

He gazed at them with wide eyes, as if seeing them for the first time in their horrid reality.

"It wasn't only the pull… What could plant into your mind the obsession of immortality? An immortality never before pursued by anyone, for who would sacrifice so much? But an immortality desired by someone who thinks that one is too few… Because one leaves you too vulnerable to real death… And if Salazar laid the foundations for the creation of one anchor, and his descendants finished the theory to put it in practice, why not make the last heir –an outstandingly brilliant young wizard- find the way to create a sevenfold immortality which allows you to have, over and over again, new bodies, replicas of the original one?" Abruptly, he violently grasped Morgana by her robes, shaking her in fury, as he yelled madly, "ALL FOR WHAT? FOR YOU?!"

"For him!" spat Mordred harshly, aggressively flinging Orion away from his mother. "It was for his immortality!"

Orion staggered backwards as he regained his equilibrium, and he swiftly aimed his wand at them, gazing at them with enraged eyes, all-black pools of darkness.

"We don't need to become immortal," said Morgana coolly, calmly rearranging her ghostly robes.

"The magic of the ritual you underwent ages ago will eventually run out, won't it?" spat Orion, his piercing and scrutinizing gaze never leaving them.

"It will," she said quietly, "but by then our goal must be accomplished. We have no wish to extend our unnatural lives for any longer after the VA arises."

Orion angrily shook his head. "How can I ever again trust anything you say?"

"We have no reason to lie to you," snarled Mordred. "If I had used that wizard to find a way to achieve my own immortality, I would tell you without fearing whatever you might do to us."

"Yes, that's very cocky of you," snapped Orion mordantly, narrowing his eyes at them. "But that doesn't tell me why Slughorn casted a compulsion on Tom to make him discover a way of creating seven horcruxes!" His grip on his wand impossibly tightened, and he yelled furiously, his voice shaking, "HE WAS SIXTEEN! He was only my age when he split his soul for the first time! Have you any idea of what you've done to him?! WHY?!"

"For the Vindico, of course!" spat Mordred caustically. "You know that everything we do is always for that cause!"

"The VA?! I don't understand what that-"

Orion choked on his words, and he gazed at them with wide eyes, feeling a sudden wave of bile churning in his stomach.

"Oh Circe," he exhaled horrified, as he clamped his hand over his mouth and wrapped an arm around his midriff. "Grindelwald is too old, he wouldn't last more than two or three more decades… 'In absence of the Vindico, there must always be a Dark Lord; a dark wizard powerful enough to lead all others and to advance on the Dark's goals.' But that isn't the only reason why you always want a Dark Lord to exist. It's because for a Vindico candidate to be powerful enough to undergo the test, he must kill whatever Dark Lord there is, thus, becoming the recipient of the dead Dark Lord's power! You didn't know how long the next Vindico candidate would take to appear! You hadn't planned for me, you expected to have to wait for several more decades, and by then Grindelwald would have already died of old age… You needed a Dark Lord to last for several decades while you waited for the VA candidate… Since how many wizards are born in a century who are powerful enough to become Dark Lords? Not many, and Tom was the last and youngest one to have been born… You compelled Tom to hunger for immortality, so that he created many horcruxes, so that he was still alive –if you can call that life- when the VA candidate appeared, so that the candidate would have a Dark Lord to kill! YOU MADE HIM OBSESS OVER IMMORTALITY TO SERVE HIM IN A PLATTER TO THE VINDICO CANDIDATE – TO ME!"

Abruptly, he gazed at them with a sudden wave of hope; expecting them to say that he was wrong, but the spirits remained silent. Morgana's face wore a weary and tired expression, while Mordred was simply observing him with impassivity, as if waiting for something to happen.

"It's true?" he choked out, half-disbelievingly. "I'm right?"

Mordred smirked at him. "Well, it seems your powers of deduction are still up to par-"

"NO!" interrupted Orion fiercely, abruptly taking a small leap and clutching the spirit by the collar. "This doesn't work like last time; you can't tell me that it was a test to see if I got it right!"

"It's no test," said Morgana quietly.

"Well, for my part," interjected Mordred, his smirk widening, "I would like to think that I was testing you."

"Or you mad or just plain stupid? Have you lost all sense of reality; are you really this detached?" spat Orion contemptuously. "This is no game! Is it true?"

Mordred quirked an eyebrow, and replied coolly, "It is."

Orion's nostrils flared as he started to breathe heavily, feeling a relentless surge of searing, wrathful magic coursing through his body. He knew he would lose it soon; he would have never expected them to be like…

"Dumbledore," he said slowly, his voice trembling with rage, as he jerkily tightened his grasp on Mordred's collar. "You're even worse than he is, and I didn't believe it was possible. The old man at least has the excuse of being Light and wanting Voldemort, a Dark Lord, dead. But you… you have no excuse… your own kind… your own creation…"

Mordred scoffed. "Don't be so melodramatic, boy-"

"Hasn't he gone through enough? You always speak of sacrifice, and yours wouldn't even compare to Voldemort's," said Orion in a deathly quiet voice. "All he has done has been for himself, he's not the altruistic type, but he has also done it with dark wizarding kind in mind, always. You didn't spend more than a decade as a lost spirit without powers, you didn't butcher your soul seven times; yours is complete! Your sacrifice has been nothing in comparison-"

"What I have done," retorted Mordred incensed, "my powers-"

"Power means nothing!" spat Orion enraged, losing the composure he was trying to maintain. "I'm more powerful than he is, but I know that I would have never risen like he did if I would have been in his circumstances. I would have never survived all what he did! I've always had friends or some loved one with me, he has always been utterly alone!" His lips curled with contempt, and he spat snidely, "And you've always had your momma with you."

"You know nothing of what we've been through!" shrieked Mordred, as Orion's grasp on his collar relentlessly tightened.

"How many more have to suffer for your aims, Mordred, until you are satisfied?" hissed out Orion through clenched teeth.

Mordred smirked at him, countering in a mild tone of voice, "How many more need to die or go mad until you're up to the task of becoming the Vindico, Orion?"

"Right," said Orion briskly, unceremoniously releasing the spirit with an abrupt jerk of his hand, as he took a step away from them to reach the opening of the well-like passage which led out of the Crypt.

"You can't leave yet," said Mordred sharply. "You haven't answered me."

Orion turned his face to look at him, and said coolly, "How many more VA candidates and Dark Lords will die or go mad while I decide if I'll undergo the test?" He shrugged his shoulder with studied indifference. "I don't know, whatever I decide, it will be my choice; it will have nothing to do with either of you."

Morgana deeply frowned at him, hovering forwards. "What are you planning on doing? You can't-"

"Do it alone?" interrupted Orion crisply. "I can and I will."

"Stupid boy, you'll need us in the end," snapped Mordred acerbically. "You don't even know what the test is or what to do with the Hallows."

"I'll manage."

"Wait!" said Morgana urgently, swiftly floating to block his path. "You'll need our help, you'll need the Aux Atrum's help, and they won't assist you unless-"

"Unless you're with us," spat Mordred.

"Then I won't use their help!" bit out Orion impatiently, taking a step to move around Morgana.

"We still have much to discuss," she said persistently, hovering in front of him. "Let's calm down for a while-"

"I want to leave!" snapped Orion heatedly. "If I stay, I won't remain calm, and by Merlin that I'll hurt you!"

Mordred scoffed snidely. "You're afraid of hurting us, that's why you want to leave?"

Orion darkly smirked at him. "Oh, no, I'm not afraid of hurting you. I simply want to be prepared when I see you next time; because next time, I'll kill you both. Maybe you've lived for too long, but whatever the reason, you've lost perspective; you're more a threat than anything else."

And without glancing at them, or listening to anything else, he swiftly transformed into Firebreath and flew along the passage, as if escaping a dreadful memory he'd rather forget.

* * *

It was midnight, and Orion was seated on a plush couch in the empty Hydra common room. He had spent the last hours walking aimlessly through the snowed grounds of Durmstrang, feeling oddly detached while feeling, at the same time, a heavy weight pressing in on him.

His mind had wandered without any direction, just with the restriction of not thinking about anything related to Voldemort and the VA, not feeling prepared to make any decisions.

Ever since leaving the Crypt, he had felt weirdly dejected, as if something he had depended on had suddenly been ripped away from him, and he knew what it was; he had always thought the spirits would help him out in their own peculiar ways.

And now he found himself like a captain without a ship, or a ship without a captain; he didn't exactly know which. He felt both confused and gloomy.

Sometimes, a brief ray of hope had lighten in his mind, thinking that perhaps it had all been a test to see if he had the determination of continuing on his own. But soon afterwards, he had realized that every single word said by the spirits had been truthful; since the spirits had lost much rather than gained, and so had he.

Regardless, he couldn't forget the sudden clarity of mind he had felt when discovering what had been the spirits' plan for Voldemort; what they had done to Tom. It was like seeing terrible enemies in people he had thought to be his allies.

His relationship with them had always been rocky at best, but he would have never suspected them of such cold-bloodedness and cruel ruthlessness. It even surpassed anything Voldemort could have ever done, since in his opinion physical pain was nothing in comparison to having your life dictated by others who didn't have your own best interests in mind. Even Dumbledore paled in comparison.

He remembered that he had thought Voldemort to be evil, when he was young and had met the wizard for the first few times. Then he thought the 'bad' one was Dumbledore, but the spirits certainly took the grand price.

He understood that, perhaps, after more than a millennium of existence, it was to be expected for the spirits to see everything from an unfeeling and detached point of view, but it still didn't excuse all the things they were responsible for… Cadmus, Slytherin, Tom, Tom's mother, his own mother, and who knew how many countless more.

Nevertheless, what mostly intruded in his thoughts wasn't how they had used his mother, but how they had used Voldemort, and above all, the discovery of what he considered his fatal mistake, for he understood now what Slughorn had done.

The old wizard had been culpable in manipulating his mother and Tom, but he had seen –that first and only time he had met Slughorn- that the wizard had truly cared for Lily Evans. And he knew what the gaps in Slughorns' mind meant; the wizard had felt regret over what he had done to his mother and Tom, but he had left a memory in his mind to allow someone to know how to defeat Voldemort.

He was sure that the Slughorn must have done it the day Voldemort killed his mother, since the wizard had been in hiding –from Voldemort, and the spirits as well, he suspected- ever since. Slughorn had surely realized that Tom probably wouldn't have become Voldemort if it wasn't for the compulsion to yearn for immortality, and thus create horcruxes. Slughorn probably deeply regretted his part in the affair.

Even if Slughorn had been an Aux Atrum, the wizard had thought that it was better that the Dark Lord was killed, without mattering what would happen to the Vindico candidate who appeared in a time when there was no Dark Lord to kill. Slughorn, in the end, despite being an Aux Atrum, had gone against the spirits; the wizard hadn't cared about the fate of the VA candidate. Slughorn had probably thought that it was better for the whole mess to end, rather than keep playing at producing Dark Lords and VA candidates.

He could respect that in Slughorn. And he also regretted that he had handed the wizard to Voldemort; that had been his mistake. On the other hand, after what Slughorn had done to Tom, Voldemort also had the right to take revenge, however unknowing Voldemort had been of all the circumstances.

Regardless, Slughorn's death was the first one ever to weight on his conscience.

Now that he was seated in the midst of quietness and shadows, while the rest of Durmstrang castle was asleep, his mind inevitably swirled with all the information he had gained in the last days.

He realized that everything ran in circles; he was who he was because of all the things the spirits had done, and because his mother had inadvertently changed their plans.

He was what the spirits wanted, but they weren't aware of it; he had arrived sooner than planned. He was a Vindico candidate because his mother was able to ignore the compulsion and have a baby with the first wizard she had loved; but it seemed that the compulsion had lingered enough to make her decide to subject him to the consangri ritual, making him a Potter.

Furthermore, he was Voldemort's horcrux because the spirits had ordered Slughorn to cast a compulsion on Tom to make him yearn for immortality, which resulted in his mother's and James Potter's death, and in him being the first human-horcrux of existence. In addition, all that had made Slughorn realize that Voldemort had to be killed, so the wizard kept one memory of the affair so that someone –obviously Dumbledore- would find the memory and use it.

Given that, Dumbledore wanted to destroy the horcruxes, and wanted him to confront Voldemort, so that he and the horcrux would be killed and Voldemort would become mortal.

It was clear that Grindelwald might have told Dumbledore about his powers and the Hallows, but not about the VA, since Dumbledore didn't know that if Voldemort killed him, the wizard would be the recipient of his dark magic.

Moreover, to become the VA he had to kill Grindelwald and Voldemort to be strong enough to survive the test. If he didn't do it, the wars would be prolonged, Grindelwald would eventually go mad, and Voldemort would continue in his path to attain immortality and to kill muggles and muggleborns.

On the other hand, he didn't want to kill either of them, and most particularly, he would never kill Voldemort; even more so now that he knew that the spirits were the ones responsible for the way Voldemort's life had turned out and for making him obsesses over immortality, just to keep him alive long enough for the VA candidate to kill him.

But if he didn't become the VA, regardless of what happened to everyone else, he would slowly fall into madness as well…

Necromancy could help him control the pull, but if he became a Necromancer, what would happen to him? What would happen to his relationship not only with Voldemort but with everyone else he cared for?

And what would happen to the Dark Source if he didn't become the VA and the next candidate took too long to appear? What would happen to his friends if there wasn't a Vindico Atrum to help them during the war?

Orion laughed, a dry, hard laugh of someone coping; someone coping with fate and what the few days had wrought upon his life - someone coping and failing miserably.

He couldn't help it; he felt lost, angered, confused, somber, and most importantly, trapped.

"Orion? Is that you?"

Orion turned towards the soft voice. Calypso climbed down the stairs which led to her dormitory and made her way towards him, taking the couch beside him. She looked tired and miserable, as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for many nights, and as if something was heavily burdening her.

"Are you alright, Scaly?"

He made a move to touch her hand, but Calypso recoiled and looked away. Her eyes had a dejected expression that he had never seen on her before.

She put her hands on her face, and her voice was wobbled in defeat.

"I just… I feel out of sorts today… I…I…"

Orion kept quiet, but his eyes never left his friend. Calypso sighed loudly, and he could see tears running down her hands. He quickly conjured a handkerchief and offered it to her.

She peered at it through the gaps of her fingertips before taking it from his hand. She blew her nose with it before muttering an apology.

"Never mind," said Orion softly, intently looking at her. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No," said Calypso quietly, glancing up at him with swollen and teary eyes. "I'm fine. I simply have a lot on my mind. I... er, actually I had something to say to you.." She glanced down at her hands and nervously smoothened her pajama pants. "I won't come to the DA lessons anymore, I need to concentrate on my studies."

Orion frowned at her with concern. "Calypso, what's going on? You've been acting strangely ever since the break in-"

"It has nothing to do with the break in!" she said sharply, her shoulders stiffening.

Orion's frown deepened, and he slowly took her hands, grateful that she didn't squirm away from him this time.

"Is it because of the illusion the Manticore made you experience? You never told me what it was-"

"It's not because of that!" she snapped shrilly, abruptly standing up and turning towards the stairs which led to her dormitory.

"Scaly, please tell me what's happening," said Orion beseechingly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face him.

"I just want to focus on my life," she said softly, with a tremulous voice. "I want time for myself, I want to concentrate on my studies."

"But you've always said that the DA is important for the war, and the war has always been important to you-"

"It still is!" she said defensively, before glancing down at her feet. "I just need some time apart from everything…"

"Calypso, whatever is troubling you, I can help you. Tell me-"

"No," she said sharply, "I just want to have some time alone."

He gazed at her with deep concern and she shot him a weak smile.

"Orion, please. I'll be alright. You know me, I'm made of a tough material."

"I…" started saying Orion, but he clamped his mouth shut when he looked at her.

She was fatigued. She was weak. She didn't want to argue.

He was going to say that he needed her, that she shouldn't stop attending the DA lessons, that he wanted her to confide in him, that he had much to tell her about, that he needed her opinion about what to do; but he said nothing. Something grave was burdening her and the last thing she needed was for him to unload all his troubles on her. If she wanted time apart to be alone, then he would certainly grant it to her.

He did his best to offer her a reassuring, warm smile, and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay."

"Thanks," she said softly, and quickly turned around and disappeared through the stairs.

Orion gazed at the empty space she had left, and suddenly felt even more despondent than before. Somehow, he felt that he had lost something precious.

* * *

After gazing at the empty space for what seemed an eternity, he shook his head away from his morose thoughts, and quickly checked the time.

He should use the time-turner to go back in time three hours in order to see Grindelwald and start their lessons; he had told the wizard that he would be dropping in today. But he couldn't. He had a lot on his mind; he felt he needed to find some direction first. Let Grindelwald believe whatever he wished when he didn't show up, he knew exactly who he needed to see.

He couldn't postpone it any longer, he wanted to see his face, he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to feel him close; it was like a searing urge that had suddenly swelled inside him.

Orion quickly unbuttoned his shirt and gazed at the large scar that crossed his chest. It had healed from his fray with Mordred but it was still of an angry red. Swiftly wiping out his wand, he casted a glamour on it which would last for several hours.

Satisfied with the result, he buttoned up his shirt and pointed his wand to his Black Heir ring, swiftly activating the portkey.

His feet landed on the hard wooden floor of Riddle Manor's study, and he instantly caught sight of Voldemort, who had a deep frown on his face while quickly writing on a long piece of parchment.

The wizard's grand mahogany desk was covered with opened books and several parchments, and in the middle laid the Mayan Stone.

Orion stood quietly observing him; knowing that Voldemort already knew that he was there, but the wizard seemed too focused on finishing his task first.

Voldemort looked tired, burdened, angered, but also very resolved. Orion wondered what the wizard was planning on doing now that Grindelwald was supposedly dead. What would Voldemort's next step be to find the Elder Wand? Did he already suspect that Dumbledore had it?

As he observed him, a warm and fuzzy feeling grew inside him. He couldn't prevent himself from feeling highly content and satisfied that Voldemort was his. No matter how much the spirits had messed in the wizard's life, Voldemort had risen on his own from every adversity. Granted, the wizard had many flaws, but he admired and desired him just the way he was.

And suddenly, that same need as before swelled up in him. He desperately wanted to touch Voldemort, to feel the wizard against him, to somehow find comfort in him; as if any of that could somehow reveal the solution to his problems.

Impatiently, Orion swiftly crossed the room to reach the desk, and he plopped down on some book, just besides where Voldemort was fervently writing on his parchment.

"I'm busy working," said Voldemort, without looking up at him. "Give me some time to finish this."

Orion frowned at him. He understood that after Voldemort saw his plan to obtain information on the Elder Wand from Grindelwald thwarted, the wizard would put all his energies in finding another way, or in studying how to use the Mayan Stone to advance his plans for the war; but he wanted Voldemort, he needed him, now.

"You can finish that later," he said, before he planted one foot on Voldemort's chair and pushed it backwards to have more space.

"Orion," snapped Voldemort angrily, glancing up at him, now that he found himself away from his desk. "I said I was busy-"

Orion swiftly sat on his lap and pressed his lips against Voldemort's, urgently pushing his tongue inside that warm cavern, desperate to feel his taste again.

He didn't quite understand why he was acting that way; he only knew that he was looking for some answers, something to tell him which path he should take, what his decision should be in the matter of becoming the VA and all that it involved.

Never breaking his enforced kiss with Voldemort, he started to quickly unbutton the wizard's robes, but the task became difficult since Voldemort was relentless fighting to break apart.

Orion tightened his legs around the sides of Voldemort's lap and urgently drew down the wizard's pant zipper, wasting no time in grasping the wizard's hardening arousal.

Abruptly, Voldemort tightly grasped Orion's shoulders and forcefully pushed him backwards, wrenching himself away from the kiss.

"What are you doing?" he said sharply, his fingers sinking into Orion's shoulders. "We can do this later. I was working-"

"I want to do it now," interrupted Orion, his voice haggard while he panted heavily.

Voldemort frowned at him, his temper worsening. "Why are you behaving like a-"

Orion didn't allow him time to finish and he aggressively kissed him again, positioning himself to press against Voldemort's erection as he started to massage it insistently.

But everything was happening enforcedly and mechanically, Voldemort pushing against him to peel away and Orion becoming more insistent in his attempts, slowly realizing that everything was turning out wrong.

In a last effort, Voldemort placed a strong hand against Orion's chest and pushed him away, and suddenly Orion hissed as a sharp pain coursed along the scar on his chest.

He quickly broke away from the kiss and disentangled himself from Voldemort, stiffly standing away from him.

"Never mind," he grumbled, looking away from the wizard. "This isn't working. I don't know what I was thinking, this solves nothing."

Orion turned around to leave the room as Voldemort stood up and buttoned up his robes and arranged his trousers.

"Where are you going?" Voldemort demanded, deeply frowning at him. "You can stay and wait until I'm finished, it won't take me too long."

"Fine, alright," said Orion, shrugging his shoulders, without turning around to look at him. "I'll be in the parlor."

And he swiftly walked away from the room, angered at himself and with a bleak mood further glooming and depressing him.

* * *

Orion was seated on a plush dark green rug, in the midst of some conjured pillows, gazing at the fire lively blazing in the hearth in front of him.

He had spent all the time absently observing the flames, with a frown on his forehead and his arms tightly wrapped around his legs.

His frown had been deepening with each passing thought. He didn't know what he was doing or what he had tried to attempt with Voldemort. He realized that he probably just wanted Voldemort to take him to escape for a while from his problems, to empty his mind from everything else while just being enraptured in pleasure.

Orion snorted disparagingly; that hadn't turned out well. He had stupidly run to Voldemort, when the wizard could do little to help him, since the man was unaware of too many things.

The decision was his own; he knew that telling Voldemort everything would only complicate matters. Grindelwald had clearly told him that he couldn't tell anything to Voldemort; that Voldemort would only try to get his hands on the Hallows, as any Dark Lord would do.

Moreover, what would he tell Voldemort? Some spirits, Grindelwald –whom I rescued, by the way- and a bunch of other dark wizards called Aux Atrum want me to kill you… or, I have to kill you because the Dark Source is in trouble and I've been 'created' to solve the problem? Or, the only point to your life is to be killed by someone like me? Or, you'll eventually go more insane than you are if I don't do what they want me to do? But I don't want to kill you, so can you help me?

He scoffed and morosely watched the bright, swirling flames.

What would Voldemort do if he knew that by killing him he would have his dark powers? Would the wizard avada' him without a second thought? Was Grindelwald right in thinking that?

Suddenly, he heard a creak from the wooden floors and he craned his neck around. Voldemort was standing a few feet away from him, staring down at him with a deep frown on his handsome features.

"What was that all about?" he asked gravely.

"I don't know," said Orion quietly, gazing up at him. "Are you finished with your work?"

"No," replied Voldemort curtly, taking a seat by Orion's side, looking awkward and uncomfortable as he sat on the rug, like a plebeian would do. "I decided to find out what was troubling you, first."

"Oh," said Orion, wanly smiling at him. "Nothing is troubling me, I'm fine. Were you working on the Mayan Stone?"

"Yes," said Voldemort, intently scrutinizing him, "but don't change subjects. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," replied Orion, beaming at him. "I just wanted to be with you for a while."

Voldemort's expression darkened and he grabbed Orion's chin, lifting it up, while he said sharply, "Don't lie to me. Something is troubling you, and you disrupted my work, therefore, I want to know the reason for it."

"Is that your way of saying that you care for me," said Orion, impishly grinning at him, "and that you're worried about me?"

"_Don't get cute_," hissed Voldemort sternly, closely regarding him. "_You've discovered something that's burdening you. Tell me and I'll do my best to help you._"

Orion sighed and briefly closed his eyes. "_There's nothing you can do to help me._"

"_Look at me_," hissed Voldemort quietly.

Orion gazed up at him, stopping himself from nervously squirming as Voldemort intently pierced his crimson eyes into his.

"_Tell me what it is_," said the wizard in a low hiss.

Orion bit down on his lower lip, before saying slowly, "_Remember the time when we discussed to which school I should go, after the affair of the Department of Mysteries?"_ Voldemort nodded, and he continued, "_I insisted that I needed to keep attending Durmstrang-"_

"_Because you wanted to keep studying Necromancy_," said Voldemort, piercing him with his eyes. "_And I told you that your attitude reminded me of myself when I was searching for the Chamber of Secrets; when I was focused on discovering something about myself."_

_"Yes,"_ said Orion quietly, gazing back at him. "_And I told you that I was indeed trying to learn something related to me. Well, I finally know – everything."_

Voldemort frowned at him, intently scrutinizing him. _"But you're not willing to tell me about it."_

_"I'm not,"_ said Orion steadily.

_"You said you would tell me when you found out,"_ said Voldemort sharply, his frown darkening.

_"Yes, I did,"_ interjected Orion, _"and someday I will. But for now, I rather keep it to myself." _He looked at him beseechingly, and said quietly, _"Can you grant me that?"_

Voldemort studied him in silence for a while, and suddenly smirked at him. "_I suppose I can." _He smoothly rose up, and said curtly, offering him a hand,_ "Come, I'll take you to my bedroom." _

_"I –er– I rather we'd stay here," _said Orion uncomfortably._ "I just want to sit here with you for a while."_

Voldemort quirked an eyebrow, his lips twitching._ "You assaulted and molested me, and now you don't want me to take you to my bedroom?"_

"_Um, yeah, sorry for that,_" said Orion abashedly, "_but I don't feel up to doing anything… well, you know what. I just want to stay here, and rest in silence for a while."_ He shot him a taunting smile, and patted the rug besides him. "_Come, sit by me and I'll conjure some more pillows to give comfort to your aged body."_

Voldemort scoffed and eyed the rug with appalled disgust. "_You want us to rest on the floor, like animals? Did your stint with Lucius for a guardian do nothing to improve your tastes?"_

_"Don't be so picky, Tom," _said Orion, chuckling while he quickly conjured some more plush pillows._ "Resting on a hard floor is good for the back, didn't you know? And it's warm and cozy here, and I don't feel like moving, and if we go to your bedroom we'll be tempted to do something more, and I just want to rest." _He patted the rug again, warmly smiling at him._ "Come, come..."_

"_Alright,_" darkly grumbled Voldemort, with a long-suffering expression on his face as he knelt down and then stretched on the rug, accommodating several pillows to create a make-shift, comfortable resting place. "_The things you make me do…_"

Orion grinned at him while he settled himself by his side, resting his head on the crook of Voldemort's arm, as Voldemort threw the other arm over him to tug him closer.

Orion contently sighed while closing his eyes and snuggling against Voldemort's warm body. _"Nice, isn't it?"_

"_Hmm_," muttered Voldemort noncommittally.

"_I was wondering, how are the war-plans advancing?_" said Orion quietly, gazing at the play of shadows on the ceiling. "_What are the Dark Allies doing at present?"_

"_Tom?"_ he murmured softly, when he didn't get a response.

He turned his head to a side to glance at Voldemort, and a small smile tugged the corner of his lips when he saw that the wizard was already deep asleep. It was clear that Voldemort had been exhausted; the wizard always pushed himself too hard in his work.

Orion sighed and gently swept a black lock of hair away from Voldemort's cheek. He gazed back to the ceiling, and closed his eyes, summarily entering a deep slumber as his head slowly rose and fell with the motion of Voldemort's chest.

* * *

_"To reign supreme, when you become the Vindico, all wizards will need something greater than themselves to look up to and worship, they must be able to touch it, here on Earth. You must be a bastion of strength and power for them." _

_"They'll shout your name as a battle-cry when they plunge forward to fight for what you represent; they'll willingly die for you, with the reverent whisper of your name in their lips as they yell their last curse and gasp their last breath." _

_"To have such power over wizarding kind's destiny, you must be affected by nothing. You must be like an imposing marble statue, beautiful, magnificent, untouchable, imperturbable, inspiring awe and worship, and emanating nothing but strength, ruthlessness, and power."_

Orion gasped as his mind withdrew from a long series of his usual dreams, and he slowly sat up, as the echoes of Grindelwald's words still resounded in his head.

He tiredly rubbed his eyes. It was as if Grindelwald's words had been etched into his mind; they neatly summarized what he always saw in his dreams, they were so accurately ominous that it was almost scary.

Suddenly, he heard a weird sizzling noise and he jerked his head to a side, and almost jumped in the air when he saw a great, dark snake's head hovering in front of his face.

"Nagini," he breathed out startled, his wide eyes gazing at her.

It was the first time he had ever seen her in person. Voldemort always kept her out of sight. She was magnificent; broad and several feet long, her dark green scales shone beautifully when the light from the fireplace illuminated her.

The snake flicked out her tongue to taste him, and her glowing yellow eyes bore into his, as she said in a low hiss, "_You are my master's mate._"

Orion quickly side-glanced at Voldemort, seeing him still deep asleep, and he gazed back at her.

"_Er, yes, I'm his spouse,_" he hissed quietly.

_"Don't worry about my master waking up and finding us talking together,"_ she said, as she coiled her long tail around herself. _"I'm allowed to speak to you now."_

Orion's eyes widened further, and he inched his face closer to hers. "_Now, he trusts me enough to allow you to show yourself to me."_

Nagini made a hissing sound and slowly moved her head up and down, her yellowish eyes regarding him in a way he could only describe as assessing and measuring.

_"You will give him hatchlings."_

Orion blinked at her; was that an affirmation or a question?

_"Yes, perhaps, some years from now."_

_"My master wants hatchlings. You will give him hatchlings."_

"_Uh_," said Orion nonplussed. "_Yeah-"_

_"I think you will do,"_ she said, before she moved her head forwards and flicked out her tongue again, her eyes intently gazing into his. _"Yesss, you will do."_

_"I will do for what?"_ said Orion perplexed.

_"As my master's mate,"_ hissed Nagini, rearing back her head and uncoiling her tail to placidly slither it along the floor. _"You will protect him."_

_"I, um,"_ said Orion disconcerted. _"Yes, I'll-"_

_"Mates protect each other,"_ she interrupted impatiently. _"That's the reason for being mates, to survive better by being together. He protects you, so you have to protect him."_

Orion stared at her as she stared back at him, her eyes demanding. He clenched his jaw, and without a further thought, he replied gravely, _"Yes, I'll always protect him."_

Nagini gazed at him in silence, and suddenly sprung around and started to calmly slither away. _"Good."_

Orion blinked as she left the room without any further comment. Then he exhaled while he raked his fingers through his hair; that had been the weirdest conversation he had ever had.

He glanced at Voldemort, absently gazing at his sleeping face, observing how the light from the fireplace danced over his handsome and relaxed features.

Suddenly, he glanced up into empty space, his eyes unseeing as his mind was buzzing with an influx of meshed thoughts. But abruptly, all seem to halt, and he chuckled under his breath. He already had his answer.

Orion shook his head in amusement. A snake had given him the answer he had been looking for. After all, it was quite simple, and only a snake could think in such simple terms, making him also consider matters in such way.

'Mates protect each other', and he hadn't doubted for even a fraction of a second when seriously replying that he would protect Voldemort. That was the solution to all his troubles. Everything was reduced to the simple question if he would protect Voldemort, and he would, no matter what. So what the spirits had done, and would do, didn't really matter if he had that crucial point clear.

He knew his alternatives and he could freely make his choices, knowing that at present he knew everything that was relevant. He knew everything involving the VA and the spirits' dealings; he knew how it would happen.

All the uncertainties in his mind seemed to evaporate. He would become the Vindico Atrum, for he had always known in the deepest levels of awareness that he wanted to become it. There were a thousand reasons for it, but for him, what mattered most wasn't the dominance of one Source over the other –that didn't seem tangible enough for him. What mattered most were the lives he could save; the way he could protect his friends and loved ones, the way he could follow the pull with the certainty that others like Voldemort wouldn't suffer longer when being driven by their own pull.

According to Grindelwald, once there was a Vindico, all the others wouldn't feel their pull so acutely, they would be able to live in peace, without being spurred further by their own magic, without being driven into insanity if they failed. And according to Grindelwald, the Vindico would lead the rest, and he would be able to win battles, he would be able to make them brief instead of prolonged.

His path was quite clear; he was no longer under the spirits' influence, he had become a rogue Vindico candidate, but he had Grindelwald to help him out. He was sure that the wizard would celebrate that he was doing things his own way.

Though the Aux Atrum were another matter; he wondered if Vulcan Vagnarov, Roman Komorov, and Romulus Rosier would still help him. He wondered what Sebastien Valois and Titania Tenleyn would do. But he still had his DA and the Elite...

Orion frowned and gazed at the fire, troubled. He no longer had Calypso; she wanted time apart from all that. He deeply sighed and carded his fingers through his hair. It seemed that his list of true friends and confidants was running short.

He had supporters, he had the DA and the Elite, but they were no longer friends. He remembered clearly how they had acted towards him during the day; they had treated him with sudden respect, they hadn't included him in the daily pranks and jokes, they had treated him as their leader, not as one more of the bunch. They saw him differently, ever since Nurmengard. No, he was no longer one of them, he was their leader; that was the way they saw him now, and that was the way he had to behave from now on.

Orion deeply sighed and squared his shoulders. It was fine by him. Calypso was still his best friend, as was Draco; they were simply not his confidants. For some things he still had Severus, Remus, and Gellert; that was enough.

And most importantly of all, he knew what he had to do. Suddenly, he felt different, as if a chapter of his life had ended. He was no longer a confused boy looking for answers about himself and his future. Now, he had all the information, he could make his choices fully informed. He knew what he could become and how to do it, and he had the means for it.

Quickly, he enumerated in his mind the steps he had to take. He would train with Gellert to control all his dark powers and to learn how to duel like the best. He was almost done in his study of Cadmus' journal, so he would free the Resurrection Stone from Voldemort's piece of soul. He would meet the Necromancers Guild and find out what he could get from them; he would evaluate the option of becoming a Necromancer. He would use the Stone and the Guild's help to confront Cadmus and rescue his father's soul; he would finally resurrect his father. He would continue training the DA and the Elite, to turn them into strong and powerful followers. He would help Draco with his task and he would kill Dumbledore, finally obtaining the last Hallow. Then, he would go to Zraven Citadel, undergo the training, and regain the vampires' allegiance, thus increasing the number of his allies and adding them to the DA, the Elite, and Remus and his packs. He would demand to know about the Kraljica Mati and her dealings, and inevitably, he would see Lezander and solve their issues. And then, he would kill Grindelwald and he would confront the spirits to get the information of how to use the Hallows to undergo the test to become the Vindico. And without any doubt, he would kill them afterwards. Finally, he would disclose everything to Voldemort, he would make sure that the wizard had the support of the Dark Allies and his own allies for the imminent wars, and he would undergo the VA test, hoping that he would be powerful enough to survive it.

And then… well, he didn't know what would happen afterwards. Hopefully, he would survive it and come back as something else, but still something human...

Orion shook his head and fisted his hands. He will come back and he will do what he saw in his dreams, just not as an unfeeling, power-crazed wizard. He will lead the armies with Voldemort by his side, and he will attain victories for the Dark as fast as possible and with the least number of casualties. After that, everything else would seem like a piece of cake; he would find a way to build with Voldemort their ideal wizarding world, he would find a way to deal fairly with muggles and muggleborns, and he would find a way to solve the problem concerning the Sources.

A small smile tugged his lips and he exhaled softly. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Surely, he had a lot to do, but at least he had finally made his choice, and there was no going back; he knew what he wanted, with a certainty he had never felt before.

Smiling, he turned to his side to gaze at Voldemort, and gently, he slowly trailed a fingertip along the wizard's lower lip, feeling the wizard's warm breath puff out onto his skin. Careful not to wake him up, he slid to stretch along Voldemort's side, slowly winding one arm over the wizard's chest, and he contently sighed as he felt Voldemort's warm body against his.

Closing his eyes, wishing to get some rest, he purged the chittering morass of infinite plans from his mind, systematically reducing his awareness to the simple peacefulness of being. One by one, all thoughts deserted until a single renegade remained, a stalwart tenant resisting his most concerted efforts at eviction. While he was already in the depths of deep slumber, of their own volition, his lips inadvertently moved as if to shape the word, to embrace it with the vital warmth of living breath.

"Vindico."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi everyone,

The sequel is already posted on my ffnet author page, and it's called Vindico Atrum.

I decided that the fic was getting too long, so I preferred to cut it in half. Really, I would have never imagined that I would end up writing a fic of more than 800,000 words! I have no idea how that happened, I used to think 100,000 was a lot, and quite impossible for me to write! -shakes head, perplexed-

Anyway, I hope you continue reading it! And I hope you enjoy it, of course -winks-

And thanks to all of you who have read the Black Heir and shared your opinions with me, I greatly appreciate it!

Hugs,

FirePhoenix8


End file.
